Le Coeur de la Forêt
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: Alexandra n'est plus une jeune-fille, n'est pas non plus un super canon de beauté, ni super intelligente (quoi que). Humaine projetée en Terre du Milieu alors qu'elle expire son dernier souffle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Et si on lui donnait seulement, une seconde chance ? Si on lui permettait de réussir là où elle a jadis échoué ?
1. Au Pied du Grand Chêne

**Et voilà, une autre Fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, enfin, toujours un petit peu remaniée à ma "sauce" (bien qu'elle ne diffère pas de beaucoup d'autres ... ^^).**

 **Je l'écris surtout pour me faire plaisir, et faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! Fidèle à ce que je fais d'habitude, j'ai créé un perso avec son histoire, et ses origines, qui là sont belles et bien humaines, puisque pour une fois ma OC, vient de notre monde.**

 **Rassurez-vous, pas de 10eme membre de la communauté, juste un personnage atypique, qui a pour elle (comme pour tous les Héros, ses qualités, ses "dons", et ses défauts ..)**

 **Vu que je fais cet écrit seulement pour un plaisir "égoïste", ne soyez pas trop durs, et essayez de donner un peu d'indulgence à ma modeste "création". Je n'ai pas de grands projets, juste l'envie de vous faire voyager un peu ... j'espère y arriver.**

 **Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant (surtout à vous les lectrices qui me suivaient ;)), que vous apprécierez !**

.

* * *

.

 _Juste une publication pour corriger quelques fautes (sur quelques chapitres) qui sont, impardonnables, même sans Bêta ! ^^ (sérieux je me fais honte toute seule ! XDD). Je ne change rien à l'histoire de base, les persos restent les mêmes, et l'histoire aussi ! Moui ? Qu'importe que cela ne fasse pas l'unanimité (j'aime bien les brebis galeuses en plus mdr) :)_

.

* * *

.

Il regarda la silhouette de son fils disparaître dans les grand couloirs de la ville souterraine. Son insupportable ami nain accroché désespérément à ses talons. Thranduil soupira longuement. Ainsi c'était décidé, Legolas partirait vivre en Ithilien, lui laissant la responsabilité de cette partie de la forêt. Ensuite, il le savait, après la mort du roi Elessar, il partirait vers Valinor. Et lui ? Le Grand Roi Thranduil, qu'allait-il donc bien faire ? La joue collée à son poing fermé, jamais la couronne et le poids des ans n'avaient été aussi cruels pour lui. L'enfonçant irrémédiablement dans son trône, au point de le figer, comme si cet amas de bois le dévorait peu à peu pour en faire une partie de lui. Une extension vivante qui se statufiait inexorablement, au fil des ans qui passaient. Décroisant les jambes et s'affalant littéralement dans son siège plus ou moins confortable, ses yeux bleus scrutèrent les arches et autres colonnades somptueuses de son palais. Tant de magnificence cachée dans les entrailles de la terre, tout ça pour fuir les orques, Sauron, les gobelins … et la vie pour finir. Il songea à Galadriel, à Elrond, à tous ceux qui allaient partir, et le laisser. Sauf si il les suivait bien évidemment. L'envie le tenaillait, là-bas il retrouverait peut-être sa femme, vu qu'elle n'était jamais revenue en ces terres pour le rejoindre. Tant d'années à l'espérer, tant d'années à la chérir en vain. Pour l'avoir à ce point oublié, et Legolas par la même, il se demandait souvent si leurs sentiments étaient aussi forts qu'il le pensait, ou peut-être, le souhaitait. Fronçant les sourcils en essayant de chasser ces pensées sombres et désagréables, il attendit longuement avant de se lever. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné là-bas. Cette perspective allégea son corps fourbu d'ennui et de lassitude. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à son trône, et lentement il traversa les couloirs vides pour rejoindre ses appartements. La cité était presque vide à présent. Tant de morts, tant de pertes lors des affrontements contre Dol Gurub. Les siens, déjà moins nombreux que leurs cousins, avaient payé un très lourd tribu à cette guerre.

 _« Comme à toutes les autres »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume alors qu'il se changeait.

Il enfila une tenue plus confortable, délaissa sur un meuble richement ouvragé, sa couronne de branches et de feuilles, puis il mit un diadème en mitrhil plus discret et bien moins encombrant. Tous ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Plus rien ne vivrait en lui. Le départ de son fils, même si il savait qu'il se reverrait, lui laissa la bouche pâteuse et un arrière-goût amer qui ne passait pas. Il finit de fermer sa tunique d'un vert sombre aux coutures argentées, puis il délaissa ses appartements. Arrivé aux écuries il croisa son capitaine des gardes, Angrod. Il était grand, le buste large et le visage carré. Des yeux verts pénétrants et des cheveux châtains qui viraient au roux. Il salua très courtoisement son souverain, et demanda :

« Altesse, où allons-nous ?

\- Je vais seul Angrod. Je vais juste me promener un peu. Voyant la mine renfrogné de son capitaine, il déclara d'un même ton neutre, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, les bois sont sûrs à présent.

\- Non ils ne le sont pas et vous le savez Seigneur, répondit Angrod réellement inquiet.

\- Les groupes d'orques et de gobelins n'oseront pas encore franchir nos frontières. Ils essaieront cet hiver, voir peut-être cette automne. Comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Pour l'heure, je ne risque absolument rien. Voyant qu'Angrod allait répliquer il trancha sèchement, j'en ai décidé ainsi Angrod !

\- Bien Seigneur. Mais si vous n'êtes pas revenu à la nuit tombée, j'enverrai Brilthor vous chercher, il fit une révérence parfaite, et ruminant presque, il laissa son roi seul ».

Thranduil le regarda s'éloigner, suivant son ombre qui s'allongeait peu à peu sur le sol avant de disparaître, tout comme avait fait celle de son fils, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit les chemins des écuries, et trouvant son magnifique cerf au fond, dans son immense stalle, il donna des ordres pour qu'on lui prépare. Ses palefreniers s'activèrent, et il s'aperçut que ce menu travail lui manquait. A bien y réfléchir, trop de choses lui manquaient. Il prit les fines rênes tressées dans sa main, et menant sa majestueuse monture au-dehors, il monta et prit la route de la forêt. Une fois le pont passé, il inspira à plein poumons, se sentant revivre à l'inspiration des fragrances des sous-bois. L'humus, la terre, les fleurs sauvages. Les piaillements des oiseaux chantant le printemps et la vie, vrillant presque ses tympans. Ouvrant les yeux et levant la tête vers les frondaisons aveuglant presque le ciel, il soupira à nouveau et eut un rictus amer quand la pensée _« Printemps Vigoureux ! Tu parles ! »_ lui griffa l'esprit. Fut un temps où ce nom valait encore dire quelque chose. Un temps où l'évocation de ce nom en faisait trembler plus d'un. Non pas qu'ils ne tremblaient plus, mais le monde changeait, et lui aussi. Les millénaires en ces terres avaient peu à peu ruiné sa fouge et ses espoirs. A présent, il se faisait plus l'effet d'un animal errant qu'autre chose. Ô il gouvernait toujours avec la même fermeté, la même inflexible justice, le même sens du devoir qui avait toujours dépeint tous ses gestes depuis la mort du grand Oropher. Jamais il n'avait voulu déshonorer la mémoire de son père. Et il ne voulait pas donner une piètre image de succession à ce grand souverain qui lui avait tant appris, et donné. Quelle honte s'abattrait sur lui, si en Valinor, il croisait sa route et ne pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ne pouvait lui assurer que derrière lui, il laissait un peuple et un royaume prospère. Le Cerf tressaillit quelque peu, Thranduil sentit son envie de s'ébattre comme si c'était la sienne, l'animal communiquant à chacune de ses cellules, l'envie de liberté qui le l'étreignait. Le roi eut un maigre sourire, et lançant sa monture à toute allure, il retrouva ce lieu étrange, où une chose des plus incroyable se produisait depuis quelques années déjà. Avec les guerres il n'avait pu y retourner, mais là, cela devenait une nécessité absolu si il voulait garder un esprit sain après ces mois d'affrontements. Un peu de douceur, un peu de calme, un peu de ce qui faisait son essence elfique. Dire que quand ils avaient foulé les terres d'Arda, ils étaient si différents. Surtout lui. Jeune prince insouciant, téméraire, limite revêche et totalement en accord avec tous les instincts de la forêt. Il se demandait souvent où il l'avait abandonné ce jeune ellon, qui au final, lui plaisait bien plus que le roi qu'il était devenu. Le sentier, les fossés, les souches et autres obstacles défilaient à la vitesse du vent. Savourant avec délectation les sensations qui faisaient vibrer son organisme, il ralentit la course de son Cerf quand ils furent tout près. Il n'aimait pas arriver en ces lieux avec brusquerie, ce sanctuaire singulier, méritait au contraire, tout son respect.

Il arriva sur un espace dégagé, perdu dans l'épaisseur des futaies. Les rayons du soleil étaient accueillis par une petite cascade aux eaux si cristallines, que l'on voyait tous les galets qu'elles caressaient. Son murmure était aussi frais que sa température. Les flots semblaient jaillir des racines d'un chêne millénaire, qui déployait ces dernières et des branches comme si il tenait à lui seul le monde. Un petit bassin, assez profond et large pour y faire quelques brassées, montrait quelques poissons qui s'agitèrent quand l'ombre de Thranduil s'avança vers les ondes. Il y avait une infime langue de terre qui s'avançait, coupant le cercle parfait de la retenue d'eau. C'est là qu'il aimait s'asseoir et attendre. Attendre patiemment que le miracle se déroule. Même si, il le savait, ce cadeau mystérieux ne lui était plus octroyé depuis quelques années déjà. Il avait disparu comme il était apparu, un doux rêve inattendu, qui laisse bien seul une fois terminé. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et tout à la contemplation des lieux, il délaissa ici ses sombres humeurs. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures, et le ciel bientôt, se para des couleurs du crépuscule. Il soupira longuement, figé comme une statue, ses longs cheveux blonds flirtant avec le miroir de l'eau tandis qu'il regardait les pierres multicolores qui jonchaient le fond du bassin. Dépité, il se releva.

 _« Et bien non mon vieil ami, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas grave, nous reviendrons demain, après-demain et tous les jours suivant … puisque de toutes façons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ... »._

Le roi remonta sur sa monture; et l'âme affable, il retourna dans sa fastueuse cité, qui n'avait que peu d'attrait pour lui en ce jour. Il aurait tant voulu l'entendre, cette merveilleuse voix qui avait ravi ses oreilles et son coeur en cette journée particulière. Il se souvint avec tendre nostalgie, son errance dans les sous-bois frais de l'été, et l'enivrement fabuleux qu'il avait ressenti, lorsque surgissant de nulle part, cette voix, cette magnifique voix, c'était élevée. Le dirigeant, l'hypnotisant, pour le mener jusqu'ici. Il avait cherché des mois, des années durant, qui pouvait bien chanter ainsi, mais l'auteur des douces mélopées, ne se dévoila jamais à ses yeux. A présent, même ce doux présent avait disparu, mais il ne démordrait pas. Si cela c'était déjà produit, nul doute que cela se reproduirait encore.

.

* * *

.

« Elle n'est pas loin ! Cherchez-là ! On la veut vivante vous entendez ! » la voix masculine hurla presque à s'égosiller, passant au-dessus du tumulte chaotique qui s'élevait autours d'eux.

Cachée entre deux containers, la femme chercha ses munitions à sa ceinture. Les doigts tremblants, elle chercha les fléchettes hypodermiques, et en faisant tomber la moitié, elle rechargea son arme. Des explosions s'élevèrent non loin, et elle étouffa un cri. Des hurlements, et une agitation qui fit trembler un des caissons métalliques. La peur suintait par tous ses pores. Sa respiration était anarchique, soulevant sa poitrine avec violence. Les tempes et le dos trempés de sueur, elle essayait de donner une peu de clarté à ses pensées.

 _« Putain ! Bouge-toi de là ! »_ se tança-t-elle alors que le bruit des boots de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« J'en ai un ! Cria un des gars dans l'immense hangar où ils étaient planqués.

\- Là aussi ! Mais on ne tirera plus rien de lui ! »

 _« Espèce d'enfoirés ! »_ jura-t-elle en hurlant mentalement.

Elle savait que venir ici serait une mauvaise idée, pas assez de voies de sortie. Une fois dedans, ils se feraient piégés comme des lapins, et c'est ce qui s'était produit. Les lumières rouges des blasters s'élevèrent et un autre cri résonna. Elle serra les dents. Ils allaient tous y passer oui ! Elle regarda presque frénétiquement autours d'elle, essayant de trouver un échappatoire. Les lucarnes du haut, mal éclairées, seraient peut-être la solution. Elle inspira plusieurs fois d'affilée, et crispant ses poings sur son arme, elle se jeta dans le passage confiné que lui offrait son couvert, et elle arriva à agripper l'échelle sans être vue. Là elle commença son ascension vers les passerelles en métal qui couvraient la majeure partie du bâtiment. Elle réajusta son sac qui la gênait, et sans un regard en arrière elle se hâta vers le sommet. « LA ! » entendit-elle alors que les tirs reprirent de plus belle. Elle se pressa, dérapant sur le dernier échelon. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, et se hissa tant bien que mal. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par les éclairs sporadiques des tirs de blasters et autres armes plus anciennes. Elle savait que les armes d'élite étaient réservées à la Coalition, mais les agence de sécurité et autres polices, avaient souvent recours aux armes à projectiles. Elle se jeta sur une des passerelles, et rampant, elle tira à son tour. Elle était douée pour cela, entraînement oblige. Elle arriva à toucher plusieurs des tireurs, et apparemment, le chef de l'équipe qui se chargeait de sa poursuite perdait patience. Une balle ricocha tout près de son visage et elle hurla « Espèce d'enfoirés ! Nous n'avons pas d'arme à feu ! ». En fait si, elle en avait une, mais elle répugnait à s'en servir. Elle n'aimait pas ôter la vie sans une bonne raison. Et cette raison était simple, sauver la sienne. Elle rampa sur la grille métallique qui lui rentrait dans les chairs, et une fois tout près des fenêtres du haut, elle hurla en frappant du poing ce qui fit vibrer dangereusement la ferraille sous elle. « Merde merde et merde ! ». La passerelle s'arrêtait nette, il fallait qu'elle se lève pour sauter. Elle regarda encontre-bas. Les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'effroi en voyant ses compagnons tomber sous les armes meurtrières de leurs assaillants. Il fallait qu'elle vive ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte ! Elle se redressa vivement, et alors qu'elle allait sauter, elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien « Alex stop ! ». Elle se figea, tétanisée par ce qu'elle entendait. Se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, elle balbutia « Damon … comment …

\- Arrête de suite cette folie Alex ! Tu n'y arriveras pas. Ton mouvement de résistance et de rébellion est fini.

\- Tu nous a trahi ! Hurla-t-elle, son coeur semblant se disloquer en voyant l'homme qu'elle croyait son plus proche ami et allié, se tenir près d'un de ces enfoirés de Garde de la Coalition.

\- Il le fallait ! Ces enfantillages ont assez duré.

\- Enfantillages ?! Comment oses-tu ? Après tant de morts ! Tant de folie ! Ils sont le mal Damon ! Le mal à l'état pur !

\- Ils sont bien trop forts ! Cesse-donc cette lutte perdue d'avance ! Rends-toi ! Si tu venais à mourir maintenant, tout tes efforts s'en retrouveraient anéantis ! Penses aux autres ! »

Il fit un mouvement en direction des soldats qui avancèrent en tenant cinq de ses compagnons. Certains plus morts que vifs. Elle savait, ils le savaient tous, une fois pris, il valait mieux la mort. Les yeux de la femme se firent extrêmement durs. Elle lança avec hargne :

« Tu sais le maître mot de notre action Damon ! Va crever et pourrir en enfer ! Avec tout ceux de ton espèce ! » elle se tourna vivement, et d'un bond qui lui martyrisa tous les muscles, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la liberté. Elle entendit un coup de feu retentir, et une vive douleur lui déchirer le flanc. Son corps traversa la croisée avec violence, puis atterrit sur un toit lisse en métal, qui glissa sous ses vêtements comme un toboggan géant. Elle essaya de ralentir sa chute, mais ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à attraper quoi que ce soit. Inexorablement elle tombait, et sa blessure la faisait atrocement souffrir. Arrivée en bout de course, elle réussit à se retenir du bout des phalanges. Le bord du métal lui sciant la peau, pénétrant ses chairs au point de la faire saigner. Elle gémit de douleur, et ses yeux décelèrent le ballet des faisceaux des lampes torches qui dansaient dans le hangar, se rapprochant d'elle. Puis une porte donnant sur les toits adjacents s'ouvrit et elle les vit apparaître, fusils au poing. Elle regarda au-dessous d'elle, la rivière s'étendait, rugissant en cascade près de la centrale qu'elle avait prise pour cible. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour que sa mort soit rapide. Elle lança un dernier regard de défi à Damon qui surgissait de derrières les soldats, et elle relâcha son emprise. Elle l'entendit s'égosiller dans les hauteurs, puis le contact dur qui brisa sa conscience survint. Le froid humide et les courants, furent les dernières images qu'elle eut avant un long moment. Son corps, ballotté par les eaux furieuses, fut happé par les cours et recraché bien plus loin. Son instinct de survie fonctionnant de lui-même, elle attrapa un rocher, et se hissa à bout de force, crachant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Chaque quinte de toux lui déchirant l'abdomen. Elle réussit à atteindre la berge, et se redressant, elle hurla de douleur, ses muscles et ses chairs l'élançant à la limite du supportable. La souffrance était telle qu'elle sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, et des étoiles blanches dansant devant les yeux, lui indiquaient qu'elle était à la limite de tout. Elle trébucha, tomba, se releva. Plus morte que vive, elle trouva refuge dans le bois qui bordait encore la ville. Tronçon maigrelet d'une vaste forêt, à jamais disparue. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit, elle avait grandi ici. Sentant sa mort proche, elle serra les dents pour expirer son dernier souffle près du grand chêne. Son Grand Chêne, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Il avait toujours été là, ami silencieux et pourtant si bienveillant, qui semblait depuis toujours apaiser et revigorer son âme. Si elle devait verser son sang, se serait à ses pieds. Elle arriva à lui. Traînant lourdement les semelles des ses rangers pleines d'eau, puis levant les yeux dans le jour actuellement présent qui accueillait son regard, elle chuchota en tombant à genoux. « Pardonne-moi mon ami … j'ai échoué …. ». Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes, quand elle vit son feuillage à présent rouillé, qui tombait peu à peu. Son grand ami de toujours, était comme elle, il vivait ses derniers instants. Il n'avait pas supporté la destruction de sa sylve, le stress de la vie humaine. Et ainsi, le fier roi de la forêt, se mourait tout aussi sûrement qu'elle. Elle se plongea dans les eaux du bassin, et arrivant à attraper une de ses gigantesques racines, elle pleura longuement. Les eaux se tarissaient, et elles avaient un aspect laiteux. Les animaux avaient fui, ou étaient morts depuis longtemps. Toutes à ses prières, elle murmura « Puissions-nous nous retrouver mon bel ami … dans une autre vie … un autre lieu … un autre temps si il le faut …. pardonne-moi, car nous n'ai pas su te protéger …. ». Un frisson atroce vint lui saisir l'organisme, et elle se sentit peu à peu couler dans une noirceur apaisante, se demandant avec ironie si elle aurait la chance elle aussi, de rencontrer ces anges dont tout le monde parle.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait bon en cette matinée de fin de printemps, et Thranduil, étrangement, se sentait l'humeur aventureuse. Il avait bien envie de délaisser son trône, et de contempler sa forêt, tel qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien trop de temps. Il savait pour quelles raisons il l'avait délaissé, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Bons et mauvais. Angrod avait insisté pour l'accompagner, et il n'avait pas refusé. Après tout, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal. Angrod était un elfe assez intelligent et respectueux pour ne pas l'assommer de discours discontinus et creux. Il resterait sûrement à son côté, très silencieux, attendant que son roi de lui-même, engage une conversation ou pas. Le pas de leur monture était calme, et tout dans la forêt respirait cet état de plénitude et de beauté que tous les elfes aimaient retrouver. Angrod était tout de même sur le qui-vive. Les bois étaient devenus plus sûrs depuis la réunification de la Lothlorien et de Vertbois-le-Grand, mais la menace n'était pas pour autant totalement écartée. Après la chute du Mordor et la débâcle des armées de Sauron, les Gobelins et les Orques avaient erré de longs mois sans structures sociales réelles. Mais depuis peu, comme chez toutes les peuples d'Arda ils palliaient à cela. Le garde du roi savait que ses éclaireurs avaient vu des mouvements suspects plus au Nord. Des groupes à première vue sans rapport, mais qui ne cessaient de se regrouper, au point de créer de véritables villages itinérants. Tôt ou tard il devrait en parler à son souverain, et il savait, que même si la grande guerre était finie depuis près de deux années les combats et escarmouches, eux, étaient encore vivaces. Nul doute que le roi Thranduil commandera une attaque si ces bêtes devenaient trop entreprenantes. Il toisa la haute stature de son souverain se détacher sur son cerf majestueux, et Angrod ne pouvait ne pas le trouver digne de son rang. Tout en lui respirait la haute lignée elfique, la puissance et la force. Il trouvait également dommage que son héritier, le Prince Legolas, n'ait pas repris le flambeau. Cependant, il ferait un chef remarquable en Ithilien, il le savait. Il irait le voir une fois les grands travaux commencés. Il savait que le roi ne discuterait pas avec lui il le faisait seulement par nécessité le plus souvent. Et il respectait cet écart qu'il instaurait entre lui et ses sujets. Même si beaucoup en avaient souffert, et en souffriraient encore. Le Roi Cerf était ainsi, froid et inaccessible. Seulement, il avait sauvé son peuple, et l'avait préservé au mieux de la disparition. Prenant des choix difficiles, et souvent incompréhensibles pour beaucoup. Certains le vénéraient, d'autres le craignaient, mais Angrod n'étaient ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, il le voyait à sa juste valeur. Un elfe inflexible, mais qui essayait de rester le plus juste qui soit. Et la justice, n'avait rien de tendre. Soudain il vit le roi tendre l'oreille, et arrêter son cerf. Angrod s'aperçut qu'il n'était venu que rarement dans cette partie ci de Vertbois. Sans rien dire, Thranduil lança sa monture qui jaillit comme une flèche en traversant quelques bosquets. Angrod dut talonner sa monture pour que la pauvre bête puisse le suivre convenablement. Le roi des elfes n'était pas fou, il venait de l'entendre. Un cri, puis une voix et des pleurs vers …. il ne pouvait y croire. Arrivé près du serpent d'eau qu'il connaissait temps, il fronça les sourcils quand il décela des traces de sang dans les méandres liquides. Suivant le cours d'eau, il se figea net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans les racines du chêne millénaire, se tenait une personne. Fermement accroché au bois noueux, l'être ainsi échoué, était dans un état pitoyable, plus mort que vif. Le sang venait d'une blessure sur son flanc droit, et de là où il était, il eut du mal à déterminer si c'était un homme ou une femme. Angrod vit le corps gisant, et sans attendre l'ordre de son souverain, il se jeta dans les flots, et alla porter secours à l'étrange apparition qui venait de troubler leur quiétude. Il lui attrapa les épaules fermement, ayant du mal à déloger les bras du point d'attache, il retourna le corps inconscient et sa respiration se coupa. Malgré les cheveux courts coiffés à la garçonne, il tenait une femme dans ses bras, une humaine. Mais son visage interpella le roi. Il avait quelque chose de familier.

« Elle n'est pas des nôtres Seigneur ! Déclara Angrod en regardant son souverain.

\- Elle ? Amène-là sur la berge. »

Angrod exécuta les ordres de son roi, prenant avec lui la besace noire et étrange qu'elle avait de passé autours d'une épaule. Il la hissa sans effort sur l'herbe tendre, et Thranduil, toujours sur son cerf, étudia la situation de ses yeux clairs. L'humaine avait des vêtements atypiques, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sa coiffure l'était tout autant d'ailleurs. On avait rarement vu une femme sur Arda porter une telle longueur de cheveux. Si masculine. La seule qu'elle avait, était une fine et unique tresse sur le côté droit de la tête, qui retombait gracieusement sur son épaule. Son torse était vêtu d'un simple tissu noir, avec des emmanchures très échancrées, dissimulant avec peine son sous-vêtement, et sa poitrine. Le pantalon était tout aussi sombre, avec une étrange ceinture faites de sacoches minuscules. Les chausses, ressemblaient à des bottes, mais à lacets, et la matière qui les composait, avait l'air très résistante. L'armature ne remontait guère qu'au-dessus de la cheville, mais cela la maintenait fermement. Même sans connaître leur origine, Thranduil soupçonna qu'elles étaient des bottes faites pour la marche ou le combat. Le corps portait des marques de blessures, dont la plus profonde continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Si ils ne se pressaient pas, elle mourrait rapidement. Angrod leva un regard interrogateur sur son souverain, attendant sa décision. La femme gémit dans son sommeil, et Angrod faillit dire quelque chose, mais Thranduil le devança.

« Au palais, fais quérir mes meilleurs guérisseurs. Je veux savoir d'où elle vient, et ce qu'elle fait dans ma forêt ! »

Angrod hocha la tête, et soulevant le corps, il l'entendit dire dans un délire mortuaire « Alors les anges existent vraiment ... ». Les deux elfes se regardèrent, très surpris. Ils la comprenaient, car elle parlait le Commun apparemment. Et quand ils reprirent la route, l'un comme l'autre, se demandait bien ce que pouvait être un ange.

.

* * *

.

Si elle était morte, cela voulait dire que la mort état terriblement douloureuse. Et que si elle avait vu des anges, ils avaient dû la juger et l'envoyer directement en enfer. Elle entendit des voix au loin, qui parlaient doucement, une langue qui lui semblait familière mais dont elle ne reconnaissait pas un seul mot. Le corps endolori et faible, elle bougea le bras droit maladroitement, et fit tomber quelque chose sur le sol qui se tenait apparemment à son côté. Surprise, elle ouvrit les paupières, et la lumière de la pièce, lui brûla les rétines. Elle geignit, et porta sa main à ses yeux, elle essaya de les ouvrir convenablement. Son corps la brûlait. La blessure à la taille la lançait atrocement, la fouettant à chaque geste qu'elle faisait. Elle entendit des pas discrets venir vers elle, et quand la personne fut à côté, elle fit l'effort de la regarder. Il y eut un étrange moment de flottement, où elle se demanda où elle avait bien pu atterrir. La femme qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle, était encore plus belle que toutes les icônes de la mode connue. Elle semblait même irradier une lumière blanche magnifique. Ses cheveux d'or ondulés, cascadaient sur des épaules blanches et fines. Elle avait les traits fins, des lèvres rosées, et des yeux d'un bleu-vert saisissant. L'idée de voir un ange, la rattrape à nouveau.

 _« Pedich Edhellen ? »_ sa voix s'éleva aussi fraîche et douce que le murmure d'un ruisseau.

Alex fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que cette ravissante femme lui disait. Voyant son silence, la blonde répéta sa question, et Alex répondit presque en grognant « Madame, je ne vous comprends pas ».

Là ce fut au tour de la belle blonde de se retrouver surprise.

« Vous parlez le Commun ?

\- Si c'est une langue qui nous fait nous comprendre, je dirai que oui ... déclara Alex en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je vais regarder vos blessures, ne bougez pas ».

La magnifique étrangère retira les draps de dessus son corps, et Alex eut un mouvement de panique, réalisant qu'elle ne portait plus ses habits. Comme si toute la raison du monde venait subitement de l'agresser, elle regarda tout autours d'elle, et son coeur s'accéléra. La pièce était grande, et ouvragée d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le bois, omniprésent, embaumait tout de ses fragrances. Elle était allongée sur un lit une place, qui semblait être un élément rapporté dans ces appartements qu'elle qualifierait de fastueux. Cherchant ses affaires des yeux elle demanda « Où .. où son mes vêtements ?! Mon sac ! Où son mes affaires ?!

\- Calmez-vous, il n'est pas bon de vous agiter ainsi, dit calmement la femme blonde qui retira le pansement maculé de sang. »

C'est à cet instant, alors qu'elle prenait le bout de tissu pour le laver, qu'Alex vit la pointe de ses oreilles dépasser de dessous ces fils d'or qui composaient sa chevelure. Là elle eut un réelle mouvement de panique. Elle se redressa, hurlant sous la douleur que ce geste lui infligea, et plus proche d'un animal sauvage pris au piège qu'un d'un être doué de raison, elle essaya de s'extirper du lit avec force.

« Non ! Ne bougez pas vous allez …. »

Mais trop tard, Alex tomba du lit avec violence en tentant de se redresser, et chutant sur le côté blessé, elle lâcha un cri qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle rampa sur le sol, la peur et la souffrance parasitant ses pensées. Elle entendit la femme appeler quelqu'un, et sa terreur s'agrandit encore plus. La porte des appartements s'ouvrit presque avec fracas, et un homme entra vivement. Voyant sa haute stature se découper dans l'embrasure, elle le reconnut, sans savoir où elle l'avait déjà vu.

 _« Angrod ! Elle est paniquée, elle va aggraver son état, aide-moi s'il te plaît !_

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui parler ?!_

 _\- Elle a eu une réaction si vive, elle est terrorisée._

 _\- Le Roi la veut en forme pour pouvoir l'interroger !_

 _\- Aide-moi au lieu de me rabrouer stupidement ! »_

Alex ne comprenait rien, mais la mine inquiète de la femme, et celle beaucoup plus fermée de l'homme qui venait de rentrer, n'augurait rien de bon. Elle fit la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête en voyant la porte ouverte. Elle fonça vers cet échappatoire sans penser à son état. Angrod la ceintura dès qu'elle passa près du lui, et elle s'égosilla en le sommant de la lâcher. Elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans son état de faiblesse, mais rien de semblait ébranler cet être qui avait une force surhumaine. Puis la fatigue, la douleur et l'épuisement eurent raison d'elle. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, devenant un poids mort dans les bras de son ravisseur. Angrod soupira longuement, et la recouchant de manière plutôt délicate, il demanda :

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

\- Elle a demandé ses vêtements …

\- Non, je veux dire a-t-elle dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?!

\- Je ne suis pas soldat Angrod ! Je ne vais pas mener un interrogatoire ! Le Seigneur Thradnuil m'a demandé de la soigner et de la surveiller. Je ne vais pas faire TON travail ! Dit l'elleth de façon ferme.

\- J'en conviens Aerlinn, mais tu sais également, tout comme moi, que le roi Thranduil veut des résultats, et non des excuses …

\- Le Roi Thranduil est insupportable par moment ! Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour voir que son état est plus que préoccupant.

\- Oui je sais … répondit Angrod légèrement froissé. Je te fais confiance ma soeur, je sais que tu feras ce qui est bon. Mais tu connais notre souverain. Il vaut mieux que tu arrives à soutirer d'elle quelques informations avant qu'il ne mène lui même ses investigations. Il alla vers Aerlinn, et lui baisant le front il déclara, je vais laisser Brilthor à la porte. Appelle-le si tu as besoin d'aide, ou d'autre chose.

\- Merci mon frère » répondit la femme elfe en reprenant le travail là où elle l'avait laissé.

Angrod observa l'humaine endormie devant lui, et le pressentiment que le court répit dans leur forêt touchait à sa fin, l'étreignit.

.

* * *

.

Le Roi Thranduil était pensif. Devant lui étaient disposées les affaires de cette étrangère. Alignés parfaitement, tous, à part un ouvrage ressemblant à un livre, lui étaient inconnu. Il prit l'objet rectangulaire étrangement relié, la couverture lisse au toucher, était très étrange. Une esquisse représentant des roses et un crâne étaient délicieusement dessinés. Mêlant le morbide et quelque chose qu'il qualifierait de sensuel, puis il l'ouvrit. L'écriture était d'un Commun légèrement différent de celui qu'il connaissait, mais il comprit les textes. C'était un recueil de poèmes. Et quels poèmes, jamais il n'en avait lu de tels. Au début ils l'agressèrent presque, les images souvent morbides soulevant son coeur, mais de lecture en lecture, d'approche en approche, il s'avoua que l'auteur, était un génie. Les elfes avaient l'habitude du beau, du pur, du parfait. Là, il tenait l'oeuvre d'un homme, et dans ces textes transpiraient toutes leur dualité, leurs peurs, leurs passions. Malgré lui, il se laissa gagner par l'exploration de l'ouvrage, tombant littéralement amoureux de certains vers. L'amour et la mort s'offrant souvent l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte grandiose, lui donnèrent quelques frissons. Jamais un elfe ne pourrait écrire cela, jamais il ne pourrait toucher cette extrémité des sens. La vision brute de la vie éphémère, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Si cette humaine lisait ce genre d'ouvrage, et donc en était férue, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas dénuée d'intelligence et de finesse. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il voulait comprendre tout ceci, tout ce qu'il voyait là était nouveau, et titillait sincèrement sa curiosité. Il avait toujours était ainsi, avide de savoir, de découvertes, d'aventures. Sa position et ses devoirs avaient peu à peu pris le dessus, mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il souhaitait que cette humaine égaye un peu ses journées à lui donnant peut-être, matière à distraction. Il referma le livre vivement et le reposa sur la table quand il entendit des pas derrière la porte. On frappa et il donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Ne se retournant même pas, ayant reconnu la démarche d'Angrod, il demanda :

« Alors ?

\- Aerlinn a du mal avec elle Seigneur. L'humaine a réagi très violemment en nous voyant, comme si elle n'avait jamais croisé d'elfe de sa vie.

\- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

\- Non Seigneur. Elle s'est évanouie sous la douleur.

\- Ces humains … de si fragiles constitutions, dit Thranduil laconique, légèrement agacé par cela.

\- Il lui faudra quelques jours avant de pouvoir quitter le lit je pense. Par contre, rien ne nous empêche de la questionner.

\- JE la questionnerai Angrod ! Nul autre, est-ce bien clair ? Il fit une pause, puis se tournant vers son capitaine, il continua, mais tu pourras être présent, au début. Je pense qu'un avis supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop.

\- Bien Seigneur, comme vous le voudrez ….

\- Appelle-moi quand elle sera totalement en état de répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Ha et autre chose, l'information de sa venue ne doit pas franchir les portes de la cité compris ?

\- Seigneur ?

\- Oui, pour le moment, je souhaite d'abord en savoir un peu plus avant que d'autres ne s'intéressent à son cas.

\- Très bien.

\- Au fait, où en est la destruction des nids ? » demanda soudain le roi en ancrant son regard glacial dans ceux d'Angrod.

Celui-ci dévia le sien, et presque dans un balbutiement d'excuses il annonça :

« Nous avons détruit la majeure partie de l'Est et du Sud, mais vers le Nord et l'Ouest, elles demeurent prolifiques. C'est un véritable fléau. Nous aurons besoin de l'aide des Galadhrim si nous voulons …

\- Non ! Cette partie de la forêt est sous ma souveraineté Angrod ! Je ne tolérerais pas que mes sujets ne puissent venir à bout de cette vermine arachnéenne ! Compris ?!

\- Oui mon Roi, nous allons redoubler d'efforts.

\- Je l'espère bien Angrod. Vas à présent. Quand notre « invitée » sera réveillée, venez me trouver. »

Le garde s'inclina très respectueusement, et quittant le bureau privé du souverain, il partit exécuter ses souhaits. Thranduil resta seul, et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner sur ce livre fascinant qu'il avait à peine exploré. Tout à sa découverte littéraire, il passa outre l'étrange objet mêlant plastique et métal qui semblait si inoffensif. Pourtant, se tenait devant lui, un engin de mort comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

.

* * *

.

Deuxième réveil, plus doux cette fois-ci. Alex n'était pas stupide, et elle avait déjà vécu des situations similaires. Pourtant, les tenues vestimentaires, et les paires d'oreilles pointues, ça c'était franchement nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa lentement, bénissant les dieux d'avoir un peu moins mal. Sans surprise, elle trouva la belle femme à son chevet. Cette dernière, se leva de suite pour venir la voir, et avec un doux sourire, elle demanda « Allez-vous mieux ? ». Alex l'observa en hochant la tête en silence.

 _« Bon, dans de telle situation, garder son calme et son sang-froid. Observer, analyser, comprendre. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Te tenir sur tes gardes et glaner un maximum d'informations. Cette femme va m'y aider »_. Alex se mit dans une position confortable, et essayant de se maîtriser au mieux, elle adopta une attitude plus détendue. Ce qui du satisfaire la magnifique blonde, car elle lui offrit un autre de ses merveilleux sourires.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Demanda Alex sans détour.

\- Une elfe …

\- Une elfe ? Non sans rire ! A défaut d'être étrange, c'est totalement ridicule ! »

Le visage de l'elleth se ferma, apparemment elle l'avait blessé.

 _« Donc elle est sensible … très bien ... »_ pensa Alex avec une jubilation presque machiavélique.

« C'est vous qui vous parez de ridicule en réagissant ainsi, après l'aide que nous vous offrons.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais là d'où je viens, vous n'êtes guère plus que des êtres de légende. Des contes pour enfants !

\- Alors c'est que les enfants sont plus doués de raison que leurs adultes. Aerlinn aiguisa son regard, et ses yeux clairs transpercèrent l'humaine en face d'elle. Elle eut un indéfinissable sourire, et continua, vous êtes maligne. Car si vous étiez si surprise que cela, vous ne parleriez pas autant.

\- La surprise ne rend pas forcément silencieux. Au contraire en plus, me concernant. Donc, si je m'en tiens à ce que je sais d'après nos histoires, je connais à peu près ce qui vous caractérise. Mais je vous le répète, je n'ai jamais vu des gens de votre race. »

Aerlinn attendit qu'elle continue, mais Alex s'arrêta là. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle donne trop d'informations. Juste assez pour donner le change. L'elfe devait attendre la suite, mais devant son silence, elle soupira faiblement. Se levant elle demanda d'une voix douce :

« Pouvez-vous vous lever et marcher ? »

 _« Tiens en voilà une bonne question ! »_ se dit Alex en essayant de bouger.

Elle serra les dents. Bon elle n'allait pas courir un marathon pour le moment ça c'était clair. La chute avait dû lui fouler un genou, parce qu'elle avait du mal à poser son poids dessus. Cependant, elle arriva à se lever, et même à tenir debout. Indéniablement, la moue de satisfaction que lui offrit l'elfe était sincère et bienveillante.

«Je m'appelle Aerlinn, et vous ?

\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant ?

\- Parce que nous allons vivre un moment ensemble, et qu'il est plus confortable de nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs, il me semble.

\- Je me nomme Alexandra.

\- Quel drôle de prénom ! Et que veut-il dire ?

\- Dans mon monde, cela signifie, _Défenseur de l'Humanité_. Aerlinn la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds de surprise. Et avant qu'elle n'aille imaginer dieu sait quoi, elle ajouta agacée, ce n'est qu'un prénom Aerlinn, rien de plus. »

L'elfe se retint de lui répondre le fond de sa pensée, elle garda donc le silence et la mena vers une pièce annexe. Là Alex découvrit le confort spartiate de sa prison de luxe. Parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas une invitée V.I.P.. Il y avait les commodités d'usages pour les besoins corporels, et elle en fut soulagée. Au moins elle ne serait pas obligée de demander à tout le monde où étaient les toilettes. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle soulage sa vessie, et qu'elle se lave. Elle expliqua ses besoins à l'elleth, qui la laissa seule dans la salle de bain, et retourna dans la chambre, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse. Alex enleva la robe blanche qu'ils lui avaient enfilé, et bénit tous les dieux de la création pour avoir eu une idée lumineuse quelques années auparavant. L'épilation définitive. Ça lui avait coûté un bras, mais dans la vie qu'elle menait, elle n'avait pas le loisir de perdre du temps avec ces futilités. Quant au reste … elle fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas y penser. Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est qu'elle avait tout sacrifié à sa vie et la mission qu'elle devait accomplir. D'ailleurs, la trahison de Damon lui revint comme une claque. La mine sombre, elle se lava presque sans douceur, passant outre les douleurs qui lui mordaient les chairs.

 _« Espèce de fils de pute! Combien sont morts à cause de toi ! Attends que je trouve le chemin du retour, et je t'exécuterai moi-même ! »_

Comment avait-il pu les trahir après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?! Il avait du décrocher la timbale et gagner une belle somme de fric pour qu'il tourne sa veste ainsi ! Ayant fini tout ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ressortit, une colère sourde habitant son âme. Au lieu d'aller se recoucher, elle arpenta ses appartements, en boitant sévèrement. Aerlinn la laissait faire. Tranquillement assise, elle avait amené sur ses genoux un petit métier à tissé, et elle s'évertuait à être parfaite dans ses points. Alex n'alla pas jeter un oeil au dessin, elle n'était pas très amie avec les besognes féminines. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre un trop grand intérêt à ce qui l'entourait. La réserve devait être le maître mot. Après deux trois jours, l'homme qu'elle avait vu et qui l'avait si sauvagement retenu, revint les voir, et elle resta debout dans la pièce pour lui faire face. Il la salua raidement, et elle hocha simplement la tête en retour. A ses habits, il devait être un guerrier, soldats ou gardes. Elle ne connaissait pas à la perfection la mode elfique, mais fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Lui aussi était très beau, ses yeux verts étaient durs, et Alex sut d'instinct qu'il était là pour une seule et bonne raison, la faire parler.

« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt de notre souverain ?

\- La forêt que j'arpentais n'était pas celle de votre souverain, répondit honnêtement Alex en regardant un point fixe au-dessus de l'épaule de son interrogateur.

\- A tient donc, et à qui appartient-elle ?

\- A la nature peut-être, non ? »

Angrod fronça les sourcils à cette réponse des plus inattendue. Apparemment, cette femme n'était pas là pour des intérêt personnels ou attenants à un quelconque conflit d'Arda.

« Elle appartient au Roi Thranduil, par la volonté même d'Eru !

\- Laissez-moi deviner, un dieu unique et suprême ? Fit Alex sarcastique.

\- Oui, le dieu suprême, celui qui a créé toutes vies », répondit Angrod très pieusement.

Alex eut un rictus méprisant, et ce rictus devint fou rire. Les maux qui lui martyrisaient les chairs se réveillèrent, et elle dut se calmer. Angrod, vu sa mine déconfite, devait la prendre pour folle. Avant qu'il ne proteste, elle déclara sèchement :

« Bien évidemment, il faut toujours l'aval d'un dieu pour se croire souverain de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Si tel est le cas, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je ne parle aux gens de votre acabit. »

Angrod vit rouge, attrapant le col d'Alex avec force, il la fusilla du regard.

 _« Bon garde ton calme parce que il est réellement impressionnant là ! Ne pas lui donner un pouce de terrain, une once de supériorité ! »_ pensa Alex en serrant les dents et en braquant son regard dans le sien.

Apparemment les elfes n'étaient pas aussi sacro-saints que beaucoup le pensaient. Il approcha son visage du sien, et elle put déceler une odeur de bois fortement enchanteresse. Elle avait toujours était sensible à ces odeurs. Elles lui rappelaient une enfance à parcourir les forêts, s'émerveillant de la nature, des animaux, des arbres centenaires qui offraient fraîcheur et protection. Cela la déstabilisa un quart de seconde, et Angrod s'en aperçut. La lâchant brusquement, il déclara froidement :

« Vous serez plus bavarde devant notre Roi si vous ne voulez pas moisir dans une de geôle ! »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla brusquement. Aerlinn se racla la gorge et fit presque timidement :

« Alexandra, il serait plus sage de ne pas mettre notre roi dans un fort courroux. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez exactement, mais ici il a tous les pouvoirs.

\- Et bien qu'il en use et abuse si il le souhaite. Mais moi la souveraineté, je n'ai rien à lui dire !

\- Le Roi Thranduil est juste ! Si vous êtes sincère avec lui, et que vous ne lui donnez aucun mensonge, il saura être indulgent.

\- Ouais en gros faut lui manger copieusement dans la main c'est ça ?! Désolée Aerlinn, mais j'ai mené trop de combats pour me laisser impressionner par un roi, aussi elfe soit-il ! Et j'espère vite retourner chez moi, des affaires bien plus urgentes et graves m'attendent ! ».

Alex alla s'étendre sur son lit, tournant le dos à l'elfe blonde qui la regardait, inquiète tout de même pour son devenir. C'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à cette humaine pendant ces quelques jours.

.

* * *

.

Sa silhouette délicieuse entra dans la salle du trône, et l'elleth s'inclina gracieusement devant le roi. Celui-ci l'observa, et descendit de son promontoire pour venir à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation soit dite trop fort. Elle baissa les yeux quand il fut devant elle, et il en sourit. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était discrète et loyale. D'une grande beauté, même parmi les siens, et douée dans presque tous les arts. Il s'étonnait de ne pas la voir encore mariée. Mais cela l'arrangeait, car de temps à autre, il pouvait bénéficier d'autres de ses services. Rarement il était vrai, mais à chaque fois, tous les deux y trouvaient leur compte et leur plaisir. La toisant de toute sa hauteur, il questionna :

« Angrod ma dit qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est un mauvais caractère bien atypique. Et vous chère Aerlinn, Avez-vous eu plus de chance ?

\- Oui Monseigneur, fit l'elleth en hochant gracieusement la tête. D'après elle, elle ne vient pas de ce monde. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré un des nôtres, je la crois sincère. Son tempérament est peut-être difficile, mais je ne décèle chez elle aucune malice. »

Le Roi Thranduil inclina la tête, et regardant les alentours, il attendait qu'elle continue, car il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle gardait toujours le meilleur pour la fin.

« Cependant, je crains qu'elle ne soit pas juste une femme dans le sens marital du terme. Je crois que de là où elle vient, ou semble penser qu'elle vient, elle est un soldat, ou a une place importante. Elle n'est guère impressionnée par la royauté.

\- Tiens donc ? Vous pensez qu'il serait alors peut-être judicieux de lui montrer de quoi la royauté est capable ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Seigneur, je ne suis pas tacticienne. Je laisse cela à vos bons soins. Mais, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle mon Roi, je vous en prie. Car je lis chez elle également une grande angoisse. Elle ne sait réellement pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Si elle est une menace pour mon royaume, elle a raison d'avoir peur. Habille-la, prépare-la, je m'entretiendrai moi-même avec elle, dans mon salon privé. Angrod sera là.

\- Bien Monseigneur … » fit l'elfe en s'inclinant gracieusement.

Voyant qu'elle partait, Thranduil eut un regard gourmand, et il déclara :

« Cela vous dit de partager le repas avec moi en cette soirée ? »

Les pas d'Aerlinn se figèrent, et se retournant, troublée par sa demande, comprenant parfaitement tous les sous-entendus. Elle répondit d'une voix douce :

« Si cela fait plaisir à sa Seigneurie, oui ».

Puis elle fila et retourna préparer l'humaine pour son futur interrogatoire. Surprise que le roi quémande de l'attention en ce jour. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient partagé leur couche. La venue de cette humaine devait réellement le perturber.

.

* * *

.


	2. Premières Entrevues

.

 **Milyi:** Merci pour cette première review fortement plaisante et encourageante ! Oui le petit Thranthran va devoir essuyer une tite tempête ! XD

 **Grenache1 :** Haaa que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Et tu présages bien ;)

 **Waina:** La suite ne tardera pas, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais je vous laisse découvrir petit à petit ;)

 **Savang :** comme je te l'ai dit pas de vampire ici hein ! ;) (si j'ai bien compris ta question^^) Et Damon est une personne qu'elle a connu dans son monde, et avec qui elle a partagé certaines choses. Mais tu le découvriras par la suite !

 ** _Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Alex se regardait dans le grand miroir sur pied, en croyant à peine ses yeux. Alors, malgré son corps et sa coupe de cheveux, elle pouvait réellement ressembler à ÇA ?! Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Aerlinn avait fait des trésors avec ce qu'elle était. Trouvant la couleur de robe qui allait avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Des étoffes alliant le vert et le jaune presque rouille. Ressemblant à la livrée des feuillages en automne. La robe avaient de belles manches évasées, un léger décolleté brodé de feuilles et de fleurs, et la ceignait à la taille comme si ils avaient eu ses mensurations sous la main. L'elleth avait grimacé en voyant la longueur de ses cheveux, soupirant d'énervement qu'elle ne pouvait rien en faire de beau. Cependant, elle avait refait sa tresse en y incorporant des fils cuivrés très délicats. Au final, l'elfe avait souri, la trouvant bien plus à son goût ainsi. Il était clair qu'Alex ne pourrait jamais égaler la beauté parfaite des elfes, mais pour une fois, elle ne dédaigna pas regarder son reflet quelques minutes.

 _« Et le prince charmant il arrive quand ?! »_ se demanda-t-elle ironique.

Ce qui la fit presque rire, sous le regard crédule de sa nouvelle amie. Et Alex crut que son coeur allait réellement défaillir d'hilarité quand elle entendit frapper à la porte et vit Angrod entrer.

 _« C'est ce qui s'appelle un super timing ! »_

Mais son amusement latent se calma bien vite quand celui-ci déclara froidement « Le Roi veut vous voir ! Immédiatement ! ». Au ton de sa voix, Alex sut qu'il ne fallait pas trop le pousser. Vu qu'elle comptait bien se sortir de là tôt ou tard, il fallait jouer le jeu le plus possible. Elle arriva en boitillant vers lui, et il tourna le dos en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Alex ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en arrière, et le sourire confiant d'Aerlinn lui donna le courage qui lui faisait défaut.

Jamais depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait vu le reste de la cité. Tout était si grand, si immense, que cela lui donnait le vertige. L'architecture colossale était d'un raffiné époustouflant. Il fallait qu'elle se l'admette, ces elfes avaient le sens de l'artistique. Il suffisait rien que de voir leurs atours et leurs coiffures pour s'en douter. Elle traîna le pas derrière Angrod sciemment, essayant de tout enregistrer. Les couloirs, les directions, les salles. Une chose la surprit. Les lieux étaient presque vides, ce qui était fort étrange vu la grandeur de la cité souterraine. Ils bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, et au final, elle perdit le sens de l'orientation, qui normalement, lui faisait rarement défaut. Elle pesta silencieusement, et ils arrivèrent dans des couloirs plus petits, voir intimistes, et Angrod s'arrêta devant une porte en bois finement ciselée. Il frappa, et la voix du Roi s'éleva de derrière. Une voix qui saisit Alex de suite, la rendant quelque peu fébrile. Passant sur son malaise soudain, elle entra à la suite du capitaine, et là, tout son sang se glaça. Elle n'avait jamais vu un être de toute sa vie, qui aurait pu être l'incarnation aussi vivante du mot « majesté ». Il était d'une beauté inégalable, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait atteint ce degrés d'idéal. De longs cheveux blonds presque argentés, cascadant sur des épaules larges, et un torse puissant. Un visage à la perfection digne d'un Pygmalion. Et des yeux ! Elle ne savait même pas qu'une couleur pareille puisse exister. Un bleu profond, où des étoiles semblaient danser à l'intérieur. Mais malgré cette vision enchanteresse, elle ne décela chez lui que froideur, et un air hautain qui la pinça sévèrement.

 _« En même temps quand on est beau et puissant, pourquoi se prendre la tête hein ?! »_ pensa-t-elle en ayant un sourire amusé. Ce que nota Thranduil.

« Est-ce que ma présence vous amuse donc à ce point ?! » le ton était froid au possible, monocorde et à la fois vibrant. Il trancha l'espace comme une lame.

« Non du tout .. heu … Roi Thranduil .. » essaya de dire convenablement Alex.

Qui dut écorcher malgré elle son nom, car le roi fit une grimace comme si il avait entendu des ongles sur un tableau. Debout derrière son bureau, il l'observait de ses yeux perçants. Et malgré toute son assurance, Alex se sentit quelque peu fragilisée. Après tout, elle était en terrain inconnu, et en convalescence. Difficile de faire pire. Thranduil ne disait rien, et cette situation l'énervait. Elle savait que derrière ces magnifiques orbes saphir, bouillonnaient tout un tas de questions la concernant. Et des jugements aussi.

Il devait se l'avouer, elle n'était pas des plus repoussantes, surtout habillée ainsi. Malgré ses cheveux courts à la manière des hommes, elle avait la carrure d'une elfe. Sauf qu'il le voyait, son corps avait été forgé pour le combat, Aerlinn ne s'était pas trompée. Ce qui renforça sa curiosité. Après quelques réflexions, il regarda Angrod et déclara :

« Sors Angrod, je vais rester seul avec elle.

\- Mais enfin Seigneur ! Elle pourrait être dangereuse !

\- Dangereuse ? As-tu vu son état ?! Elle tient à peine debout, et puis, c'est une humaine ! »

Le ton dédaigneux avec lequel il avait dit ça, faillit la faire sortir de ses gonds.

 _« Non .. calme .. respire …. »_ se força à penser Alex dont la moutarde lui montait gentiment au nez.

Angrod les laissa donc seuls, et Thranduil eut un étrange sourire. Là, maintenant, ce gars avait l'aspect d'un réel prédateur. Il visa la faiblesse de sa jambe gauche, et il fit courtoisement en lui désignant un des fauteuils :

« Prenez place, vous serez plus confortablement installée.

\- Je préfère rester debout.

\- Malgré vos douleurs ? Quelle idée idiote ! Mais si vous insistez …. »

Elle connaissait tous les rouages des interrogatoires, elle en avait tellement subi, et fait subir. Le roi se déplaça dans le bureau, et allant à une desserte, il se servit calmement un verre de vin. Puis contre toute attente, il en servit un autre, et le lui tendit. Alex déglutit avec effort. Refuser serait à la fois discourtois et une marque de faiblesse. Le prendre, c'était se risquer à être en proie à l'alcool vu son état. Elle prit le verre, et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du roi. Les légers picotements qu'ils ressentirent, les firent froncer les sourcils de concert. Et l'elfe avait l'air bien plus ennuyé par cet état de fait, que l'humaine en face de lui. Il voyait que d'une certaine manière il la fascinait, mais il pouvait également lire dans ses iris, toute la forte détermination qui devait la caractériser. La lumière déclinante du jour passa par la fenêtre du bureau, venant jouer de reflets dans ses cheveux, sur sa robe et sur ses formes. Le chatoiement cuivré de sa chevelure explosa de mille feu, et ses yeux noisettes dévoilèrent leur couleur verte, telle la teinte des chênes qui arboraient sa majestueuse forêt. La tresse au fil de cuivre brilla sous les rayons, lui donnant l'impression de voir une mèche incandescente descendre sur son épaule. Reprenant ses esprits, il se dirigea vers une table, et Alex y vit toutes ses affaires. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de peur quand elle vit son revolver sagement posé auprès du reste.

 _« Ho mon dieu! Si il le touche je risque de causer un régicide sans le vouloir ! Et là, je meurs dans les minutes qui suivent ! »_

Elle s'avança vers la tablée et s'écria :

« Non mais qui vous a permis de regarder dans MES affaires !

\- Il me plaît de le faire ! Et vous allez répondre à mes questions !

\- Et si je refuse ?! »

L'éclair froid quelle lut dans ses yeux la freina quelque peu. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on aille contre sa volonté.

 _« Volonté ou pas, mon gars, si tu veux pas te faire sauter la tête bêtement, tu vas devoir faire des efforts ! »_

Il passa la main au-dessus des éléments qui lui faisaient face et elle déclara :

« Il n'y a rien pour vous là-dedans ! Vous ne seriez pas en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit !

\- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, apparemment piqué au vif.

\- Parce que de là où je viens ce sont des objets usuels, qui dépassent de loin ce que votre monde connaît! Et croyez-moi ! C'est bien mieux ainsi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de prétendre, petit humaine, que vous êtes au-dessus de nous ?

\- Ha parce que vous connaissez la technologie , l'industrie ? Les portables, Internet ? La fibre, la génétique, la science, les armes de destruction massive !

\- Armes de destruction massive ? » Répéta Thranduil réellement troublé.

 _« Oups, et merde, mauvais point là ma grande. »_ se dit-elle en se mordant la joue.

Allez donc expliquer cela à un elfe, dont les seules choses qu'il connaisse, soient les arcs, les épées, et peut-être la magie.

 _« Ha tient ! Un point qui peut, peut-être, délayer l'incident »._

« Oui, une magie tirée de la science pour faire beaucoup de morts en très peu de temps. En un battement de cil même ... »

Thranduil fit la grimace en entendant cela. Elle se doutait qu'il devait la prendre pour folle, mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte ce flingue d'ici. Elle nota tout de même que le roi était étrangement très réceptif à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il réfléchissait, tout ce qu'elle déballait, était totalement confus et abstrait pour lui, mais il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il pourrait simplement la faire passer pour folle et l'enfermer pour de bon, sans un regard en arrière, mais voilà, tout ceci l'intriguait fortement. Il porta la main au revolver sombre qui trônait sagement au milieu du reste, et Alex eut un frisson glacial qui lui mordit tout le corps.

« Posez-ça ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Plaît-il ?! Rétorqua le roi réellement surpris qu'elle ose lui donner un ordre.

\- Posez-ça avant qu'il y ait un accident bordel ! »

Il prit l'arme avec désinvolture, faisant fi des mises en garde, l'examinant sous tous les angles, et Alex crut que son coeur allait réellement céder quand elle vit que le cran de sûreté n'était pas enclenché. En apnée, elle eut juste le temps de se jeter en avant alors que ce cher roi des elfes avait mis le canon devant ses yeux pour l'examiner, les doigts négligemment appuyés sur la crosse. Elle vit le désastre avant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle se ruait sur son bras, et qu'elle le dévia, le coup partit tout seul. Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant, lui vrillant les tympans à le faire souffrir mille morts. L'éclair blanc l'aveugla, et il entendit quelque chose se briser à quelques mètres. Se redressant il vit le visage de l'humaine déformé par la colère et elle lui hurla dessus « Imbécile d'elfe ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! ». Réellement furieuse il la vit disparaître de devant lui tandis qu'Angrod la prenait et la plaquait au sol avec violence. Elle hurla sous les douleurs qu'il éveilla ainsi, et Thranduil se ressaisit avant qu'il ne la tue.

« Stop Angrod ! Devant le regard ahuri de son garde, il déclara juste sèchement, au cachot ! Que je décide de ce que je vais faire d'elle.

\- Au cachot ?! Mais putain je viens de sauver vos fesses royales là ! » S'écria Alex réellement hors d'elle. Là oui elle allait réellement commettre un meurtre. Enfin, si son cerbère décidait de lui lâcher la bride.

Thranduil fit un geste énervé de la main, et on l'emmena sans ménagement dans les geôles froides et humides du palais.

Angrod la jeta sans douceur sur le sol glacé et dur de la prison. Elle gémit sous le choc, et quand la porte se verrouilla, l'emprisonnant pour de bon, l'elfe lui cracha presque au visage :

« La prochaine fois vous écouterez ce qu'on vous dit humaine stupide ! Et priez pour que la clémence du Roi Thranduil vous vienne en aide !

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie à votre roi, espèce d'imbécile ! Rétorqua Alexandra en se relevant péniblement, la colère et la frustration faisant trembler tous ses membres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu en entrant ! » Déclara Angrod,le visage impassible.

Alex faillait avaler de travers. Ainsi donc il pensait qu'elle avait attenté à sa vie. Alors qu'il s'en allait, elle se jeta sur la grille, et hurla :

« Jamais je ne me laisserai moisir ici ! Jamais ! D'où je viens c'est la mort sans reddition ! Vous entendez elfe de malheur ?! »

Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, mais l'elfe avait ralenti le pas légèrement. Il savait, au son de sa voix, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

.

* * *

.

Thranduil n'en revenait pas. D'où pouvait provenir ce prodige. Jamais il n'avait vu cela avant. Regardant l'objet inerte devant lui, il sut que les avertissements de cette étrangère voulaient lui sauver la mise. Quel était donc cette magie qui tonnait comme le ciel d'orage, et qui apparemment, pouvait tuer à distance sans que l'on voit quoi que ce soit. Il inspecta les lieux, et voyant ce qui avait été brisé, son coeur se serra. Il avait un portrait de sa femme au-dessus de la cheminée. Il gisait à présent, sectionné en deux. Il ramassa le cadre et le verre brisés, et relevant la tête, ses yeux virent dans le jour déclinant, le trou dans la pierre. Il décela qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il prit son ouvre-lettre, et délogea le projectile, il le plaça dans sa paume, et le regardant sous toutes les coutures, il grimaça. Resserrant ses doigts dessus, il alla vers son bureau, et ouvrant un tiroir, il sortit quelque chose emmitouflé dans un linge blanc. Ouvrant les pans de tissus, il s'avisa que les deux choses se ressemblaient. L'autre ayant ce qui avait été délogé du corps de l'humaine. Pensif, il réfléchit longuement, tout en remuant les projectiles doucement. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il entendit Angrod frapper, et il grogna en guise de réponse. Le garde entra et déclara :

« Il a été fait selon vos ordres. Elle ne pourra plus attenter à votre vie.

\- Attenter à ma vie ? Non Angrod, elle n'a rien fait de tel, bien au contraire. Devant l'air perplexe de son bras droit, il continua, cependant, l'oublier dans la prison pour quelques temps ne lui fera pas de mal. Peut-être qu'en la laissant seule, elle réfléchira à la situation, et sera plus ouverte à la discussion.

\- Sire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution, hésita à exposer Angrod. »

Les yeux de glace du roi se levèrent vers lui, et de son bureau, l'ellon sentit le courroux que son intervention venait de causer à son roi. Il déglutit avec effort.

« Et pour quelle raison je te prie ?

\- Elle se laissera mourir avant de vous donner une quelconque information. Elle me l'a dit avant que je ne la laisser.

\- Les humains …. toujours à dire des inepties, mais rarement capable de les exécuter.

\- Je ne crois pas Seigneur, que cette femme soit comme le commun des mortels que nous connaissons.

\- Nous verrons bien. Si son état décline de trop, revenez me voir. »

Angrod s'inclina devant Thranduil et disparut. Le roi joua encore quelques minutes avec les deux balles dont il ne comprenait rien, puis il alla rejoindre Aerlinn. Elle devait l'attendre pour manger. Il se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée, il avait besoin de cela en cette soirée. La présence de son corps parfait et de sa tendresse, allait lui faire du bien.

.

* * *

.

Des années à fuir dans son monde, et la voilà clouée dans une prison inconnue ! C'était pas possible une déveine pareille. Elle n'en démordrait pas cependant, ils avaient tous prêtés serment, dans n'importe quelle situation, plutôt la mort à la capitulation. Elle déchira les pans de sa robe, et s'avisa qu'elle n'avait pas moyen de se pendre ou autre dans cette maudite cellule. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autrement. Elle roula les affaires en boule, et se coucha sur la paillasse crasseuse qui lui faisait office de couchage. Sa blessure l'élançait, mais elle serra les dents. Puis, son esprit se tourna vers son monde, vers ses amis. Ils devaient être en grand danger, peut-être même morts à l'heure qui l'était. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Elle pria pour que leur combat continue, qu'ils trouvent les ressources pour perdurer, et qu'ils feraient la peau à ce sagouin qui avait osé les trahir. Elle frissonna. Les courants d'air étaient vicieux ici et dans son état de faiblesse, elle eut très froid d'un seul coup. De toute façon, elle avait déjà accueilli la mort auprès du grand chêne. Pour elle, elle était déjà morte il y avait quelques jours. Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance. Elle se recroquevilla pour garder la chaleur le plus possible. Et finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain on lui apporta de quoi manger, mais elle refusa tout. Même l'eau. Devant son air déterminé, Angrod pressentait le pire. Elle avait mal partout, ses muscles se tétanisant sous le manque d'eau. Son estomac ne cessait de grogner et d'avoir de crampes à lui couper le souffle. Mais non ! Elle ne demanderait pas grâce.

 _« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! De plus, si je meurs ici, peut-être reviendrai-je dans mon monde … après tout, ce qui a été fait, peut être refait non ? »_. Pour calmer ses souffrances, elle appliqua des méthodes de relaxation et de méditation qu'elle avait apprise lors d'un de ses nombreux stages et entraînements.

 _« Quand j'y pense, toutes ces années à apprendre … pour finir ainsi. L'ironie du sort est impitoyable …. »_

Angrod la trouva un soir, le dos posé contre le mur, les jambes croisées, et les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais sa respiration était quasi inexistante. Curieux malgré lui, il alla vers la cellule, et la lorgnant d'un oeil suspicieux, il demanda :

« Que faites-vous humaine ?! »

Elle ouvrit les paupières, et posant son attention très calmement sur lui, elle répondit simplement :

« Je médite …

\- Méditer ? Qu'est-ce encore que cette chose ?

\- Je connecte mon esprit avec celui de l'univers. Et de ce fait, je le prépare plus facilement à la transition.

\- Transition ?

\- A la mort si vous préférez. » puis elle referma les yeux sans un mot de plus.

L'elfe regarda cette femme décidément plus qu'étrange. Voir, totalement folle. Accepter aussi calmement son trépas, avait quelque chose d'effroyable et de totalement aliéné. Il voyait que son état de santé se dégradait peu à peu. A force de refuser toute nourriture et tout liquide, elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps avant de péricliter. Il alla voir le souverain, qui assit sur son trône, leva des yeux surpris vers lui quand il s'annonça.

« Seigneur ! C'est l'humaine, elle perd l'esprit. Je crains qu'elle ne meure bientôt.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle refuse toute nourriture, elle se laisse délibérément sombrer !

\- Impossible ! Personne n'est assez stupide pour faire telle chose !

\- Stupide ou opiniâtre mon Roi …. » osa exposer Angorn taciturne.

La mâchoire de Thranduil se serra avec force. Se levant soudainement, il suivit le capitaine des gardes jusque dans la prison. Ils la trouvèrent assise dans la même position, mais sa tête penchait en avant, totalement à bout de force. Angrod ouvrit la grille, et s'accroupissant, il lui donna une petite gifle pour qu'elle se réveille, mais elle bascula sur le côté, inconsciente. Les elfes regardèrent la scène, horrifiés, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Thranduil pinça les lèvres, et aboya :

« Emmenez-la à Aerlinn, vite ! Je veux qu'elle la soigne et la force à se nourrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

\- Oui Seigneur. »

Angrod prit l'humaine dans ses bras, et ils l'entendirent murmurer « Pas de reddition, ni capitulation ... ». Le garde se figea. Quoi que soit cette femme, il était clair qu'elle prononçait les mots de ceux qui font les combattants. Il passa les volées de marches avec aisance, et arrivant aux appartements assignés à leur prisonnière, il alla demander l'assistance de sa soeur. Elle arriva vite, et catastrophée elle s'occupa d'elle de suite. Le roi Thranduil supervisait les choses, et il pensa, en regardant le corps inerte devant lui _« Tu mourras que quand je l'aurais décidé. Tu dois d'abord me livrer tes secrets »._ Puis réalisant toute l'agitation et l'effervescence qui animait sa cité et sa vie présentement, il eut un sombre sourire, et continua _« Et puis, tout cela me plaît bien au final »._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Il la regardait avec insistance. Cela faisait des minutes qu'ils se faisaient face, sans un mot. Thranduil n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Sa façon de faire, était bien étrange. Aucun humain, femme qui plus est, n'avait encore montré une telle force de caractère devant lui. Au point de se laisser mourir. Or, il voulait tout, sauf ça. Elle avait les traits tirés, elle avait failli réussir son coup, mais Aerlinn était douée. Très douée. Il porta les yeux sur cette dernière, et admirant sa beauté, il eut un sourire tendre. Qui n'échappa nullement à Alexandra. Comme quoi, les mâles étaient tous égaux. Thranduil congédia la servante et Aerlinn sortit sans protestation. Alexandra se sentit dès-lors bien seule, et effroyablement à la merci de cet être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'elle ne devait son salut qu'aux questions sans réponse qui devaient le tarauder. Elle était assise sur une méridienne, confortablement installée sur des coussins, et elle regardait le roi en train de l'étudier. Il avait amené son sac, et sortant le revolver avec précaution cette fois-ci, il essaya une approche plus en finesse. Elle lui avait donné une bonne leçon. Si il voulait en savoir plus, il faudrait qu'il compose et soit plus fin qu'inflexible. Il posa l'arme sur la petite table devant l'humaine et déclara d'une voix chaude :

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je comprends à présent vos mises en garde ».

Elle haussa simplement les épaules sans dire un mot. Son aura habituelle semblait couler sur elle sans l'atteindre. Elle était totalement inaccessible. Raison de plus pour la faire ployer.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste Alexandra ? Soldat ? Vagabonde ?

\- Je suis un Albatros, Roi Thranduil …. » répondit-elle avec un sérieux sourire en coin. Ses yeux étincelant de malice.

Sourire qui fondit bien vite quand le roi lui répondit très posément, en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens « Vos ailes de géant vous empêchent de marcher … ? ».

Et voilà, il avait fait mouche, il le vit à son air surpris. Elle chercha son livre du regard, et il alla le chercher. Il tapota sa paume avec la couverture quelques secondes, comme réfléchissant. Elle était là la faille ! Il fallait qu'il joue de finesse, indéniablement. Chose tout à fait novatrice pour lui avec un être humain. Il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, juste en face d'elle. Poussant lentement l'arme sur le côté. Une idée malsaine traversa l'esprit d'Alexandra. Elle pourrait s'ôter la vie avec son revolver,et en finir avec son emprisonnement. Mais quelque chose l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Le regard que le roi posait sur elle l'interpella. Elle eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose d'imperceptible, qui semblait lui parler. Elle devenait cinglée pour de bon, là c'était clair ! L'envie de lui dévoiler certains faits la chatouilla, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer.

« Je ne suis personne ici. Je pensais être morte le jour où vous m'avez trouvé. D'ailleurs je le suis peut-être, et tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination dans l'antichambre de la mort ….

\- Nous sommes bien réels Alexandra. Et nous vous avons trouvé, il est vrai, plus morte que vive. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver dans ma forêt si vous dites venir d'ailleurs …. »

En effet, cette réponse elle aimerait bien l'avoir également. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et baissant les yeux, elle dit réellement bouleversée :

« Si je le savais croyez-moi que je partirai, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- A cause de ce qui vous cause tant de tourments là-bas ? Elle leva une expression de totale incrédulité, et Thranduil continua, Aerlinn m'a dit que vous lui avez mentionné votre devoir … quel est-il ?

\- Cela fait beaucoup de question Seigneur Thranduil ! Et je n'ai pas à y répondre. »

Le roi plissa les paupières sous son affront direct. Jamais personne ne lui tenait tête ainsi. Cette femme ne le craignait pas. Et comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle ne craignait même pas la mort ?! Dilemme.

« Je sais juste que j'ai prié avant de mourir.

 _\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver mon bel ami … dans une autre vie … un autre lieu … un autre temps si il le faut …. pardonne-moi, car je n'ai pas su te protéger … »_ dit alors Thranduil dans une voix trop douce pour être réelle.

Alexandra eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux écarquillés sous la plus saisissante des surprises.

« Comment ? Comment …. où avez-vous entendu ces paroles ?

\- Dans la forêt, juste avant de vous trouver.

\- Mais j'étais seule …. le seul être vivant, qui comme moi, agonisait à mes côtés, était ce vieux chêne … mon grand ami c'est ainsi que j'aimais à l'appeler …. »

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, comme voulant se réveiller. Des idées chaotiques prirent possession de son esprit. Il y avait peut-être une éventualité qui expliquait sa venue ici, mais par les dieux ! Qui aurait pu croire que ça lui arriverait à elle ! A son âge en plus ! Les héros des histoires étaient rarement de sa tranche d'âge. Ils étaient plus beaux, plus jeunes, plus forts, plus intelligents. Cette pensée l'assombrit. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond dans l'univers.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Vous plaisantez ?! TOUT ne va pas Roi Thranduil ! A commencer par ma présence ici ! »

Il lut son désespoir sur son visage, et ses yeux presque verts étaient noyés de larmes. Il avait gagné. Touché un point sensible. Peut-être qu'elle serait plus à même de lui parler de l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Tenant toujours le livre dans ses mains, il plaça sa main droite sur l'arme, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Une chose abominable qui n'aurait jamais du souiller de sa présence votre monde ! Dit-elle avec dégoût. C'est un engin de mort Seigneur. Un des pire qui soit. Qui surpasse de loin vos flèches, et qui font plus de dégâts …. enfin …. je pense. Je ne connais pas vos habiletés aux combats, même si j'en ai une vague idée. Permettez ? »

Il prit l'arme et la lui tendit. Elle ferma les doigts dessus, et là tout allait se jouer, il le savait. Elle le braqua sur lui, et il tressaillit.

« Une balle bien placée Seigneur … et votre existence en cette terre, ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Cela n'est pas grave, les Cavernes de Mandos accueilleront mon âme. Mais la votre, petite mortelle, s'éteindra dès qu'Angrod vous tranchera la gorge.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Alexandra avec un rictus presque méprisant. Désolée de casser vos rêves de saintetés elfiques, mais toutes les âmes sont immortelles cher Roi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucune envie de vous tuer ».

Elle fit un geste rapide des deux mains, et l'objet se scinda en deux. Elle prit une partie dans chaque paume, et elle expliqua :

« Comme un arc ne sert à rien sans flèche, ceci marche de la même façon, il faut un chargeur pour que l'arme soit dangereuse. De plus il faut également savoir s'en servir. Ce n'est pas un jouet, loin de là.

\- Votre monde est-il empli de ce genre de choses ?

\- Mon monde n'est que cela. Et ce que vous voyez là, n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que l'Homme, dans sa grande intelligence, Thranduil nota la dérision de ces deux mots, a su créer. Mon monde cher Roi, et aussi accueillant que l'enfer actuellement.

\- Et vous tenez tant que ça à y retourner ? Lança Thranduil pour le coup plus que surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai des obligations …. et je ne souhaite pas en parler. Vous vouliez des réponses, vous en avez eu ! Laissez-moi partir à présent ! Je vous en prie ! ».

Le roi se redressa, analysant la situation. Elle avait été franche et honnête avec lui, mais il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête. Il ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas. Il était fasciné par ce qu'elle lui disait, et il voulait tout savoir. Dont le plus important, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans son Royaume ?

« Je crains de devoir refuser votre requête Alexandra.  
\- Mais … mais .. j'ai coopéré non ? Alors laissez-moi partir ! »

Le roi se releva lentement, prenant les deux morceaux de l'arme et le livre, il déclara laconiquement :

« J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous demander. Et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Hurla-t-elle en se redressant vivement. Gémissant sous les douleurs de sa blessure, elle s'agrippa à ses affaires essayant de les récupérer.

Thranduil s'amusa presque de sa manoeuvre, tant il savait que la force d'un être humain ne rivalisait pas avec celle d'un elfe. Mais il allait vite déchanter. Elle eut un regard noir en voyant qu'il s'amusait de la situation, et mettant à profit ce qu'elle savait, elle exécuta un mouvement qu'il ne vit pas venir. Se servant de la force et la taille supérieures du souverain, elle le fit basculer et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol.

 _« Ça ! Ça s'appelle de l'art martial mon grand! Tu te n'y attendais sûrement pas ! »_ pensa-t-elle une étoile jubilatoire dans le regard.

Presque enragée par la situation, elle attrapa l'arme fermement, et tandis qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'extirper de là, il la fit basculer et la plaqua violemment au sol, lui coupant la respiration. Il avait réellement une force herculéenne.

« Lâchez-moi ! » fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. La colère qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux auraient pu liquéfier quelqu'un sur place, mais pas elle. Elle braqua son regard dans le sien, et analysant la situation elle se pencha vers le bras qui l'immobilisait au sol, et essaya de le mordre. Thranduil oscillait entre vive colère et distraction. De la voir se démener ainsi, était réellement plaisant. Chaque femme qu'il avait pu croiser n'attendrait que ce genre de situation. Pouvoir avoir un contact aussi proche et prononcé de sa part. Cette étrange humaine, toute à sa fureur, ne pouvait goûter à la chance qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux courts ébouriffés, sa tresse lui fouettant la main légèrement, ses joues rouges d'indignation et de rage, révélaient le vert ténu de ses yeux. Elle était forte pour une humaine, il ne pouvait le négliger. Son corps était sculpté pour la lutte, elle venait de le lui prouver. Mais, de la sentir se débattre sous lui ainsi, avait quelque chose de grisant, de novateur. Faisant monter en lui des désirs virils totalement dominateurs.

« Calmez-vous … vous allez finir par vous faire encore plus mal ... déclara-t-il presque en riant.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! » Rétorqua-t-elle aussi sec, l'incendiant littéralement du regard.

Il respira son odeur longuement, et Alexandra tressaillit. Elle se figea, sentant ce qui était en train de se jouer. Plus elle se débattrait, plus cela alimenterait chez lui ce qu'elle pressentait.

 _« Tout comme avec les animaux qui sentent quand on a peur, il faut lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. »_ arriva-t-elle à dégager de ses pensées chaotiques.

Il soupira lentement apparemment déçu que cela n'aille pas plus loin quand elle cessa de se défendre. Il se redressa, et encore penché sur elle, elle dévia le regard du sien, presque honteuse. Un sourire félin étira les lèvres parfaites du roi, et il déclara dans un murmure :

« Rassurez-vous, j'ai des partenaires qui émoustillent bien plus mes sens que vous ma chère ! Vous pensez réellement pouvoir rivaliser avec des elfes ?

\- Je ne vous demande rien Roi Thranduil ! Et je vous signale, que Vous n'avez rien d'assez intéressant pour me satisfaire ! » lâcha Alex réellement vexée par ces mots. Mais ce qu'elle disait, elle le pensait réellement. Elle en avait tellement vu des gens à la beauté fabuleuse. Et tous étaient de véritables salauds. Hommes et femmes confondus. Le roi plissa les yeux sous cette attaque, qu'il voyait, le pire de tout, sincère.

 _« Comment ça rien d'intéressant ? Cette femme est folle par les Valar ! »_

Il resserra ses doigts malgré lui sur ses poignets, son orgueil lui criant de lui faire regretter amèrement ses paroles. Il hésita de longues secondes, puis poussant un soupir inexplicable il se releva, et la laissant au sol il déclara froidement :

« Vous resterez ici tant que je l'aurai décidé. Et si vous voulez avoir la chance de quitter ces lieux un jour, avant que toutes vos années ne se soient écoulées, je vous conseille d'être un peu plus courtoise à mon égard !

\- Je ne vous dois rien grand Roi ! Elle cracha ces derniers mots.

\- Ho si ! Vous me devez d'être en vie !

\- Vous aussi ! » rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

La réponse était cinglante, et Thranduil ne sut qu'argumenter tant elle était vraie. Bouillant de colère, il sortit des appartements sans un mot de plus, sous les regards surpris d'Angrod et Aerlinn, qui n'avaient que rarement vu leur souverain dans un tel état d'énervement. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Alexandra se roula en boule, et enfin, après des jours, elle se permit de pleurer. Les soubresauts de son corps lui faisaient mal, mais il fallait qu'elle écoule tout ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Trop de choses l'avaient atteintes, blessées. Elle avait failli mourir deux fois en un peu plus de deux semaines. C'était bien trop pour son organisme. En effet, elle était humaine, et elle se laissait le droit de l'être à présent. Aerlinn la releva doucement du sol, l'air terriblement attristé de la trouver ainsi. Presque maternellement, elle l'aida à se coucher, et soignant sa blessure qui se remettait plutôt bien, elle la laissa s'endormir sous un chant elfique, qu'elle fredonna pour elle.

.

* * *

.

Il marcha rageusement vers ses appartements. Une fois la porte passée, il se dirigea vers une table où toutes les affaires de l'humaine étaient posées. Il délaissa l'arme et le chargeur à côté du reste, et serrant le livre, il réfléchit quelques secondes. Cette femme était l'image du parfait soldat. Il ne tirerait rien d'elle. Il avait essayé la finesse, et cela avait payé. Mais il devait se méfier. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'elle ferait tout pour partir d'ici. Fuir sa cité. Il fallait qu'il rendre ce lieu indispensable. Et pour cela, il devait créer un certain besoin. Cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Elle était seule au monde ici d'après ses dires. Pas de point de chute, d'attaches, d'amis, de famille. Tout un panel extraordinaire de subterfuges à utiliser. Il faudrait juste être patient, et ce cher roi, n'avait plus envie de l'être. Trop de choses lui manquaient dans sa vie actuellement. Le vent de fraîcheur qui balayait son âme depuis quelques jours, devenaient aussi précieux que les joyaux de ses trésors. On frappa discrètement à la porte, et Aerlinn entra. Il se tourna vers elle, et demanda :

« Elle s'est calmée ?

\- Oui Seigneur. Mais cette pauvre âme est réellement déboussolée. Elle a cependant, un courage indéniable.

\- Et un nom à coucher dehors ! Alexandra … difficile à prononcer je trouve.

\- Pas plus que le votre Seigneur, osa dire Aerlinn avec un timide sourire. Thranduil reconnut bien là la finesse qui lui plaisait tant chez elle. Savez-vous ce qu'il veut dire dans son monde ?

\- Non.

\- Défenseur de l'Humanité ..

\- Et bien en voilà un programme ! Elle n'est pas capable de se défendre seule, alors l'Humanité ! S'exclama Thranduil réellement narquois.

\- Qui sait … si les noms fonctionnent chez eux comme chez nous … cette femme a peut-être un potentiel insoupçonnable.

\- Oui certainement. Celui de me faire sortir de mes gonds chère Aerlinn … » dit-il en lui faisant face alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Magnifique. Dans ses atours vaporeux, qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Certes il avait aimé sa femme, et n'avait plus éprouvé d'amour depuis. Mais Aerlinn avait ce don incroyable de combler quelques vides en lui. Et délicatement, il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux d'or.

« Pourrais-tu chanter pour moi s'il te plaît ce soir ? Demanda Thranduil réellement sérieux.

\- Avec joie mon roi, si cela vous fait plaisir.

\- Oui Aerlinn … cela me fera le plus grand bien ».

Ainsi il se laissa bercer par la voix mélodieuse de l'elfe qui savait tant y faire avec lui. Et tandis qu'il se laissait aller à une somnolence salutaire, l'image du grand chêne lui apparut, et l'humaine s'implanta dans son esprit comme un parasite désagréable. Désagréable ? Peut-être pas tant que cela … dans le fond. L'impression de « déjà-vu » venant de nouveau le hanter.

.

* * *

.

Ce roi était abject ! Et cet endroit, la pire des cages dorées ! Alexandra faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Aerlinn n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et elle se sentait bien seule. Elle allait devenir folle si elle ne sortait pas rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le confinement, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables. Sa blessure était guérie, et ses forces lui étaient presque totalement revenues. Elle pourrait bientôt reprendre des exercices sommaires de musculation, histoire de se maintenir en forme. Pour défier un roi, et essayer de lui échapper, il faudrait au moins ça. Quelqu'un frappa et elle alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva devant un jeune elfe blond, dont les cheveux étaient aux épaules, qui la salua avec un grand sourire. Ses mèches quelque peu désordonnées cachant un court instant son regard gris. Il avait le visage si avenant, qu'Alex en fut de suite conquise. Loin des airs pédants de ses comparses, lui, dévoilait au contraire une humeur chaleureuse et simple.

« Dame Alexandra, je suis Brilthor ! Second du capitaine Angrod, et je suis chargé de veiller sur vous !

\- Sur moi ?! Me SUR-veiller vous voulez plutôt dire non ?! » Lança-t-elle grinçante.

Le jeune elfe se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé, puis se rapprochant de son oreille, il déclara doucement :

« Oui l'on peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais venez, j'ai plein de choses à vous montrer, vous n'allez pas rester enfermée ici tout le temps non ? »

 _« Des choses à me montrer hein ?! Bien bien bien ... »_ Alex lui sourit sans retenue, et très sincèrement, elle répondit :

« Non en effet. Je vous suis jeune Brilthor, montrez-moi un peu les magnificences de votre royaume ! »

L'elfe se fendit d'un autre sourire, et la conviant à le suivre, c'est presque tout fier qu'il l'accompagna. Elle écoutait vaguement ce qu'il lui disait. Ce qui importait pour elle, c'était de se faire une carte mentale des lieux. Contre toute attente, il la mena dehors.

« N'avez-vous donc pas peur que je me sauve ?

\- Pas de danger Ma Dame ! Les éclaireurs voient des lieux à la ronde ! » fit Brilthor du même ton enjoué qu'il devait être naturel chez lui.

Il ressemblait à un adulte qui avait refusé de grandir. Il semblait jovial, presque désinvolte, et Alex se demanda comment il avait pu acquérir un tel grade avec un comportement pareil. Au fil des heures, sa bonne humeur fut communicative, et Alex oublia quelques instants, sa captivité. Quand le roi Thranduil vit au loin ses maigres sourires, il sut que la partie d'échec venait de commencer. Il allait étendre sa tactique un peu plus loin, histoire de prendre quelques coups d'avance.

Quand ils revinrent, Alexandra fut surprise de trouver ses affaires sur sa table basse. Elle se rua dessus comme une junkie en manque de sa dose, et ouvrant le sac avec vivacité, elle sortit tout sur la surface plane en bois. Sa balise GPS ne marchait bien évidemment pas ici. Quelques rations de survie, une couverture, un téléphone portable qui ne valait pas plus que sa balise. Sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents, et un kit sommaire de premiers soins dans une petite boîte en plastique noir. Une lampe torche, un briquet, et quelques fusées de détresse. Elle sourit amèrement quand elle trouva une de ses cartes roulée en boule, la rendant presque illisible. Elle fouilla encore, elle trouva ses papiers, et les photos de ceux qu'elle avait laissé dans son monde. Deux ou trois fléchettes hypodermiques cachées dans la doublure. Puis elle s'avisa qu'il manquait son couteau de chasse, son arme … et son livre.

 _« Tiens donc ! Est-ce que les poèmes Baudelaire seraient des armes ici ?! »_ se demanda-t-elle ironique.

Il lui avait également rendu sa tenue de « combat ». Un débardeur noir avec un col officier, rapiécé nota-t-elle, son jean et ses rangers. Sans oublier ses sous-vêtements. Et tout ceci sentait le propre ! Quelle veine ! Elle délaissa la robe, certes magnifique, mais cruellement inconfortable, pour se vêtir à nouveau de ses habits à elle. De SON monde. Le fait de les sentir contre sa peau, eut un effet immédiat. La nostalgie de ce qu'elle connaissait, vint l'engloutir. Elle se laissa choir sur sa méridienne, et regardant les rares photos qui lui restaient, elle bénit les tissus imperméables, d'avoir à ce point protégé ces maigres trésors des torrents furieux. Caressant la surface glacée, elle finit par soupirer « Je devrais être morte … cette histoire n'a aucun sens ... ». Quelque chose tiqua en elle quand elle s'aperçut du petit manège du roi. Ainsi il pensait pouvoir l'amadouer avec de tels stratagèmes ?

 _« Imbécile ! Imbus de lui-même au point de penser qu'il est indéniablement plus intelligent que les autres ! Mais, si il veut la jouer ainsi, je vais pas me gêner pour le lui laisser croire qu'il a le dessus. Mon seul espoir de m'en sortir, c'est de tromper sa vigilance ... »._

Puis, épuisée, elle se laissa sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Ses pensées allant vers son ami le grand chêne, qui devait être bel et bien mort à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se souvint de ses racines puissantes, de son ombre accueillante, de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. D'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer à ses frères Homo Sapiens Sapiens.

 _« C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont suivi …. »_ immisça une voix dans son esprit, et c'est là-dessus qu'elle plongea dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà, les présentations sont faites ! ^^ J'espère que cela aura été à la hauteurs de vos "attentes" !**_

.


	3. A l'Heure où s'Abreuvent les Lions

. **milyi :** Oui apparemment tu as le don de le faire ! Nous verrons bien si tu gardes la main ! *rires* ;) Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements. Ainsi que tes compliments qui me font très plaisir (bon en même temps si c'était pas le cas faudrait me donner des baffes ... si si ! ^^)

 **Waina:** J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus original, mais tu sais dans le fond, tous les OC se "ressemblent" ;) Cependant, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour la démarquer ! Et normalement ça devrait s'accentuer dans les prochains chapitres, vu que vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

 **Grenache1** : Haaaa mon tit raisin ! Comme quoi tu avais raison (MP) ^^ Oui la suite ne va pas être de tous repos ... surtout que tu commences à me connaître, ça part dans tous les sens souvent ! *rires*

 _ **Et voilà suite mise en ligne rapidement car j'ai pas mal de chapitre en attente ! Mais bon, je ne pense pas mettre en ligne tous les jours, profitez-en ! ;p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

.

La nuit était longue, et Thranduil, plongé dans ses nouvelles lectures, ne cessait d'aller d'émerveillement en émerveillement. Sauf que, bien des choses lui échappaient, tant il était parfois question de références qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Des noms la plupart du temps. Qui étaient ces gens ainsi cité, ou ces lieux qui lui demeuraient étrangers ? Allongé sur son lit en tenue de nuit, l'impatience le gagna. Et bien qu'il sache que cette femme devait dormir à cette heure, il s'en fichait. Il voulait savoir, et ce, maintenant. Il se leva, n'enfilant pas plus que son diadème en Mithril pour marqué son statut, et sortant de ses appartements, il traversa les couloirs sous les regards curieux de ses gardes. De cela, bien évidemment, il s'en moquait tout autant que le respect du repos de sa captive. Car il ne fallait pas qu'elle se leurre, elle était SA propriété, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied en son royaume. De plus, cette petit ingrate devrait être heureuse qu'il lui rende ce service. Sans sa protection, elle serait déjà morte, mangée par les araignées géantes ou les orques. Arrivé sur le seuil, il tourna la poignée sans même s'annoncer et pénétra dans les appartements, qui pour une fois, étaient calmes.

 _« Pour que le silence règne en maître en ces lieux, c'est qu'elle doit dormir »_ pensa-t-il très injustement, car Alexandra n'était pas du genre à faire du tapage inutilement. Même si leurs accrochages, avaient fait vibrer ses tympans elfiques de façon bien cruelle, elle demeurait assez silencieuse la plupart du temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aerlinn lui avait rapporté. Alors qu'il s'avançait, il la trouva endormie sur la méridienne, dans une position qui devait être assez inconfortable. Le bras pendant dans le vide, sa main reposait sur le sol, tenant un bout de papier peu ordinaire. Thranduil le lui prit agilement sans la réveiller, et regardant la surface peinte, il fut surpris de la voir, avec d'autres gens qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Ces personnes étaient habillés comme elle, et la scène se passait dans un lieu qui semblait désertique. Cependant, la liesse se lisait sur leur visage. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie sur cet étrange portrait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme qu'elle n'avait apparemment plus. Et son sourire était aussi charmant que l'éveil de l'aube, prometteur de tant d'espoirs. Les hommes étaient plus nombreux que les femmes, mais ils étaient apparemment, tous sur un pied d'égalité. Devant ses yeux, se dévoilait une tranche de vie, qu'il assimila à un festin elfique. Il regarda dès-lors l'humaine endormie. Son unique tresse tombant sur son épaule droite presque avec sensualité. Ses cheveux courts dissimulant à peine ses oreilles rondes. Elle avait le visage fin, malgré la dureté de ses traits. Il riva à nouveau son attention sur la photo, et il fronça les sourcils. Indéniablement, des choses avaient dû arriver. De terribles choses, car elle n'était plus celle qu'il voyait sur ce bout de parchemin étrange. Il l'avait vu, sans vouloir le relever, ses expressions étaient teintées des mêmes ombres que les siennes. Celles qu'arborent ceux qui en ont trop vu. Et son manque de détresse face à la mort, tendait à prouver tout ceci. Il déposa la photo sur la table basse, où elle avait renversé ses affaires négligemment. Puis s'asseyant, il se surprit à la regarder dormir. Le sommeil était différent chez les Hommes et les Elfes, et rarement, il avait pu contempler une de ses maîtresse rêver ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément sacral, presque virginal dans cet acte. L'esprit se déliant du corps pour visiter des contrées secrètes, éthérées et ô combien vastes. Il se pencha en avant, et approfondit son étude. Les légères ridules, infimes que seuls des yeux d'elfe pouvaient les voir sur un visage ainsi détendu, signifiait qu'elle n'était pas des plus jeune. Non, il avait là une femme en pleine force de l'âge, peut-être la trentaine, bien qu'il n'était pas très au fait de tout ceci. Qu'importe, cela aussi il lui demanderait. De toutes façons, comparée à lui, elle n'était qu'une bouture en essors. Son existence était si fragile et vaine, qu'il en fut presque attendri. Elle se tourna vers lui, et surprit par ce geste brusque, il fit tomber le livre qu'il tenait, par terre. Il se maudit de sentir son coeur ainsi trembler, comme un enfant pris en faute, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle braquait sur lui une attention qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle se redressa très lentement, et alors qu'elle allait prendre le livre, il lui ravit prestement, ce qui la fit longuement soupirer. Elle se cala contre le dossier, s'asseyant confortablement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine elle demanda :

« Oui ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Le timbre de voix était monocorde, parfaitement maîtrisé. La froideur dont elle faisait preuve actuellement le déstabilisa. Il n'avait que rarement vu cela chez les humains. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se leva et fit dédaigneuse :

« Je suis fatiguée Seigneur Thranduil, je préfère dormir que de perdre mon temps à me donner en spectacle à un Roi imbu de sa personne. »

 _« Comment ose-t-elle ? »_ s'indigna Thranduil saisi par sa désinvolture.

Il lui saisit le poignet quand elle passa à côté, et la tirant vers le bas à lui faire mal, il eut un sourire de satisfaction quand il la vit grimacer sous sa poigne de fer.

« Assise ! » ordonna-t-il sans forme.

Elle ancra ses pupilles sauvages dans les siennes, et hésita deux secondes. Puis contre toute attente, elle prit place, bien droite, totalement prête à en découdre apparemment.

 _« Cette femme est soit folle, soit complètement stupide ... »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le souverain.

« Vous comptez me rendre mon livre ? J'avoue qu'il me fait défaut ... » demanda-telle la voix lasse.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, comme si elle le jaugeait, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Les cheveux de Thranduil se hérissèrent sur sa tête, totalement indigné par son comportement. Cependant, il voulait des réponses, si il se laissait aller à sa colère maintenant, il n'aurait que sa frustration pour lui tenir compagnie en cette fin de nuitée. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la manière de répondre, puis il s'accorda le droit d'être un peu lui-même, après tout que craignait-il ? Il était surprenant qu'il se sente autant en danger en sa présence, alors qu'il lui était supérieur en tout !

« Je comprends qu'il vous fasse défaut, je le trouve, quoiqu'un peu étrange, totalement fascinant ! »

Alexandra arqua un sourcil à cet aveu, un peu confuse de le voir si naturel. C'est comme si il avait laissé son habit de souverain chez lui, et qu'il se présentait à elle en égal. Ou du moins, plus ouvert et enclin à une discussion entre adultes. D'abord un peu énervée par la situation, car sa première réaction fut de lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, elle se dit au final, que ce serait tactiquement bénéfique de comprendre un peu plus le psychisme de celui qu'elle considérait comme son nouvel ennemi. Il ouvrit le livre et elle remarqua qu'il avait mit des repères aux endroits qu'il avait lu et qui lui posaient problèmes. Très soigneusement, avec des gestes tellement délicats, qu'ils en devenaient irréels, il posa un doigt sur un des textes, et déclara :

« Certains mots me sont étrangers. Il y a des références que je ne connais pas, et j'aimerai savoir ce que cela veut dire, pour comprendre tout les sens de ces écrits des plus étonnants ».

Devait-elle s'admettre que comme ça, sous cet éclairage nouveau, sa perfection royale était tout bonnement charmante ?

 _« Hop hop hop ma grande ! Tu te calmes et tu reprends le contrôle ok ?! Ce mec ne te veut pas du bien, dès qu'il en aura fini avec toi, il te balancera du haut d'une falaise et tu en seras pour tes frais ! »_ se sermonna-t-elle vertement.

Pourtant, à voir ses yeux bleus magnifiques aussi désemparés face à une chose aussi insignifiante que le manque de connaissances, était tout simplement jubilatoire et …. mignon.

 _« Pfff … pauvre fille … t'es vraiment la reine de connes ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu comptes encore te faire avoir ? Combien de fois les gens devront te marcher sur la gueule pour que tu comprennes ?! »_.

Il énonça les mots, et elle eut un large sourire qui était certes goguenard, mais également attendri dans le fond. Elle posa un index sur le livre et le penchant pour qu'elle puisse lire, elle expliqua :

« Le Sphinx est un animal fabuleux de la mythologie grecque …

\- Mythologie Grecque ? »

 _« Oula là ça va être compliqué »_ geignit-elle intérieurement.

« Alors là cher Roi Thranduil, je crois que si vous voulez TOUT comprendre il va vous falloir beaucoup de temps …

\- Enseignez-moi « !

 _« Plaît-il ? Est-ce que sa Seigneurie toutes perfections vient de me demander quelque chose ? Ouais enfin … m'ordonner quelque chose plutôt ... »_

Elle fit une drôle de moue, apparemment soumise à un combat interne. Thranduil le lut sur son visage comme la plus limpide des eaux. Il aiguisa son regard, et il sourit presque malgré lui quand elle répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi là-dedans ? Les cachots ?

\- Non. Ma protection, et ma parole qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, tant que vous restez ici …. mais en effet, si vous refusez, je vous conduirai sans l'ombre d'un remord à la prison qui orne les soubassements de ma cité ..

\- Là où je me laisserai mourir Roi Thranduil, car jamais vous ne me maintiendrais en cage,et vos manoeuvres malhabiles pour créer en moi un quelconque attachement à ces lieux, sont peines perdues, j'ai vu clair dans votre jeu … Seigneur. Vous négligez totalement à qui vous vous adressez, vous êtes trop sûr de vous pour croire que je sois un temps soit peu douée de raisonnement …. » sa voix était incroyablement calme, posée, déterminée. Une voix comme lui-même pourrait user.

Thranduil vit encore une fois les ombres de certains souvenirs envahir son minois qu'il trouvait de mois en moins disgracieux. Son esprit changeait la donne. Il lui offrait une image différente d'elle au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Ils étaient deux prédateurs qui se jaugeaient. Et cela, Thranduil en fut plus que saisi. Pour le moment ils étaient à l'heure où s'abreuvent les lions, un instant d'accalmie dans une vie de combats. Peut-être pourraient-ils même y trouver un certain plaisir conjoint. Toutes ces tergiversations éveillèrent en lui des envies de compétition qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis for longtemps. Le désir de la voir se courber devint enchanteur, et il se mêla à quelque chose de terriblement plus érotique. Perturbé par le cours de ses pensées, il se redressa de toute sa taille, et fit d'une voix neutre :

« Et bien je suis ravi que vous montriez que vous avez plus de discernement qu'un simple animal de compagnie, autrement j'aurai dû vous traiter comme tel. »

 _« Mais je vais lui faire bouffer sa couronne à ce roi de pacotille ! »_ hurla son esprit rebelle.

Elle serra la mâchoire, et le souverain vit qu'il avait fait mouche. Cette entrevue était diablement divertissante. Il la vit tressaillir, certain qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle le fasse !

« Certains traitent leurs animaux de compagnie avec beaucoup de déférence, et même mieux que leurs semblables, qui sait, j'y gagnerai peut-être au change ... »

 _« Par les Valar que sa répartie me plaît ! »_ se permit-il de penser, ne pouvant refréner l'envie de sourire qui le posséda.

Elle s'en aperçut, et étrangement, cela fit retomber toute sa colère. Se pouvait-il que cet insupportable roi trouve tout à fait plaisante sa verve ? Pire, depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression de faire la rencontre de quelqu'un, et qu'ils entamaient la première discussion de leur vie. Et cette dernière pouvait déboucher sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'était plus roi, elle n'était plus prisonnière. Juste deux âmes qui essayaient d'établir le contact. Alexandra soupira lentement, et hochant la tête, elle déclara :

« On va en avoir pour longtemps …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ou de me reposer comme vous. J'ai tout mon temps ….

\- Ravie de le savoir, s'exclama-t-elle réellement grognon. Elle se sentait fatiguée en plus. Bon alors, par quoi commençons-nous hein ? Déjà, les mythologies, et dogmes qui ont régi mon monde pendant des millénaires. Vous avez de quoi noter ? »

Thranduil eut un sourire hautain, et très fier de lui il posa un index sur sa tempe, et tapotant dessus, il déclara :

« Pas besoin, je retiens tout.

\- Et bien j'aurais bien aimé vous avoir comme pote de FAC ! Vous auriez été d'une aide non négligeable ?

\- FAC …. ?

\- Houuu laissez tomber ! Reprenons, les Mythologies …. »

Et Alexandra commença un cours des plus complet sur les grandes civilisations qui avaient foulé la Terre depuis le commencement. Tharnduil avait sans cesse des questions, si bien qu'au final, il la perdait dans ses explicatifs, et cela l'énervait. Forcément, lui ça le faisait rire. De fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent à boire un thé sous les lueurs de l'aube naissante, et Alexandra ne tenait vraiment plus. A moitié endormie, elle se leva en chancelant, et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle bredouilla un « Bonne nuit Roi Thranduil, moi je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus ! ». Elle se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit, et totalement de travers, faisant peu cas de la présence du souverain dans ses appartements, elle s'endormit de suite. Sous l'attention des plus effarée du roi de la voir sombrer aussi rapidement. Debout sur le seuil de la chambre, il regarda son corps presque androgyne vu de dos, et il sourit. Cette femme était une mine d'or. Une encyclopédie de distractions et conversations en tout genre. Serrant le livre entre ses doigts, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et il se retrouva face à la mine totalement ahurie d'Aerlinn qui le dévisageait sans retenue de ses grands yeux bleus. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait trotter dans sa tête, il fit :

« Bonjour Aerlinn, te portes-tu bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Bon .. bonjour Seigneur, mais … que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda l'elleth totalement irrespectueuse de son rang pour le coup.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils, et son regard clair se fit extrêmement glacial. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il montra le livre et déclara fier de lui :

« J'arrive à la faire parler petit à petit ! Son monde, si tant est qu'il existe, est fascinant ! Fait de grandes civilisations, de despotes tyranniques, de grands rois ! Elle est loin de m'avoir tout dévoilé, mais ces heures étaient un pur divertissement !

\- A voir votre mine ravie mon Roi, oui, je pense que vous avez passé une radieuse soirée ! Dit Aerlinn sincère.

\- Oui ! Occupe-toi bien d'elle s'il te plaît ! Je la veux en forme ! Elle ne tient pas assez !

\- C'est une humaine Seigneur … objecta doucement Aerlinn.

\- Je sais, ils ne sont pas comme nous, mais fait au mieux! Aller, j'ai un conseil à tenir cette matinée. Je viendrai la voir plus tard. Dis à Brilthor de ne pas la faire sortir aujourd'hui, qu'il lui fasse visiter à nouveau le palais. Quant à Angrod dis-lui de me rejoindre à la salle du conseil ! Je reçois une visite qui ne me sied guère, mais que je ne peux refuser.

\- Très bien mon roi. »

Thranduil laissa l'elleth sur le pas de la porte ouverte. Confuse elle entra, et elle poussa malgré elle un soupir de soulagement en voyant Alexandra vêtue, et affalée ainsi sur son lit. Elle savait que Thranduil avait parfois des réactions excessives. Surtout envers les étrangers. Elle ne jalouserait en aucun cas cette mortelle si il partageait avec elle le fruit défendu, même si cela était inconvenant. Elle savait que son souverain n'avait plus aimé depuis sa femme. Et elle-même, ne l'aimait pas comme elle aurait peut-être dû. C'était comme un accord tacite, un moyen de partager des besoins essentiels à leur bien-être respectif. Il n'était pas son âme-soeur, bien qu'elle soupçonna que les liens qui unissaient Thranduil et son épouse, étaient également autres. Sa femme serait revenue depuis le temps. Elle savait que Thranduil le soupçonnait … non … le savait .. depuis un long moment. Mais il s'aveuglait, ayant peur de souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais jamais ils n'abordaient le sujet. Elle réveilla doucement Alex qui grogna dans son sommeil une histoire de mère qui devait l'envoyer à l'école, puis elle veilla sur son sommeil après l'avoir aidé à se changer.

.

* * *

.

Thranduil arriva à la salle du conseil. Vaste pièce couverte par des hautes voûtes entrecroisées, dont des riches lustres de cristal pendaient gracieusement. Au centre se tenait une table ovale, où des chandeliers d'or étaient disposés. Les bougies avaient été naturellement allumées pour cette occasion. A leur place, les quatre elfes qu'il devait voir, se levèrent à son arrivée. Ils étaient des elfes de haut range, descendant de la noblesse Sinda, à qui il avait octroyé des morceaux de terres sur la périphérie de la forêt. Il répugnait à partager, mais il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Angrod vint se poster un peu en retrait de son trône en bout de table. Vu les tensions qui pouvaient animer les débats de temps à autre, Thranduil aimait la présence de son capitaine de la garde à ses côtés. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à l'avoir. Asseyant de ce fait, sa suprématie absolue. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, et prenant place, il se cala dans son fauteuil, et les toisant de sa haute taille, il demanda :

« Alors, quels sont les nouvelles ?

\- Seigneur, je suis ravi de porter à votre connaissance l'éradication totale des nids dans le Sud. D'ailleurs, sachez également, que la forteresse de Dol Guldur est belle et bien rasée, jusque dans ses fondations même ! » Déclara un elfe blond qui répondait au nom Gloredhel.

Ce dernier faisait parti de ses plus fidèles partisans. Et pour cause, il était un cousin assez proche, ils servaient les même desseins. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et Oropher avait souvent dû calmer leur tempérament impétueux.

« Cela me réjoui d'entendre cela, cousin. Je suis heureux de constater que je peux te faire confiance sans sourciller. _Drambor ? Aredhel ? » Demanda le roi en les regardant l'un après l'autre._

 _Drambor, prit la parole en premier. C'était un elfe de la souche des vrais combattants. Il avait d'ailleurs un physique assez atypique, large et puissant. Comme son nom le signifiait, il pouvait briser de ses poings le crâne de ses ennemis. Il n'était pas des plus fins, mais indéniablement un loyal sujet. Le genre de brute épaisse, qui ne réfléchit pas trop, mais qui a une confiance aveugle en celui qui donne les ordres. Du moment qu'il pouvait briser de l'orque, tout lui convenait. La voix était à la hauteur de son physique, grave et un peu éraillée, ce qui brisait indéniablement l'image de la voix fluette et divine des elfes._

 _« A l'Est, à part les mouvements dus à votre fils, rien de nouveau Sire ! Ha si ! Nous avons intercepté des mouvements d'orques il y une lune, mais ils n'ont pas fait route plus loin. Quant aux araignées, nous n'en avons plus vu depuis des mois._

\- Pour ma part, continua _Aredhel_ , je n'ai pas autant de chance » .

 _Aredhel_ était un conseiller avisé, calme et serein la plupart du temps. Il avait un physique presque androgyne, ses yeux verts saisissant étaient à l'instar des feuillage tendre, une véritable merveille. Ses cheveux auburn cascadaient sur ses fines épaules, et son visage longiligne avait fait des ravages auprès des femmes de son peuple. Cependant, il ne fallait se fier à cette apparente candeur, car il était un général on ne peut plus efficace. Sa lame ne comptait plus le nombre d'ennemis tombés sous ses coups.

« Les nids sont brûlés, mais d'autres reviennent, nous n'avons pas su trouver l'origine. Il doit y avoir une reine, ou je ne sais quoi dans les bois, qui doit pourvoir son espèce d'enfantements quotidiens, pour qu'elles soient si nombreuses. Quant aux orques ! Ils s'amassent tels des insectes plus au Nord. Je crains qu'ils ne reprennent vite leur esprit Seigneur, et qu'ils n'arrivent à structurer à nouveau une société assez stable pour venir nous porter quelques ombrages.

\- Sont-ils nombreux ?

\- Mes éclaireurs m'ont communiqué près d'un millier de représentant de leur espèce, grouillant entre la forêt et les flancs de l'Erde Mithrin.

\- Penses-tu qu'il faille donner suite ? Envoyer des hommes ? »

 _Aredhel_ se passa une main pensive sur le menton, et réfléchissant, il déclara :

« Dans l'immédiat je ne pense pas cela nécessaire. Mais c'est une menace qu'il faut tenir à l'oeil.

\- Maeglin, et à l'Ouest ? » questionna Thranduil qui eut le visage qui se ferma de suite.

L'elfe aux cheveux bien sombre comparés aux autres assis autours de la table, avait des yeux bleu presque glace, et bien qu'il soit d'une beauté en tout point irréprochable, Thranduil n'aimait pas ce qu'il dégageait. Il était à moitié Sinda et à moitié Noldo. Et de ce fait, si il n'avait pas été obligé de se courber à certains protocoles et autres diplomaties, cet elfe n'aurait jamais eu accès à son royaume. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'avait guère eu le choix. Maeglin posa un regard effronté sur leur souverain, et presque théâtralement, il déclara :

« A l'Ouest rien de nouveau Seigneur !

\- Pourtant il m'a été rapporté que quelques nids étaient encore proches des portes de la forêt, et que, Beorn, a du chasser des Gobelins de ses terres.

\- Que cet Ours s'occupe des son territoire est bien normal Seigneur. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir …

\- Et les nids ? Doivent-ils être eux-aussi confié à la patte d'un animal ? Dois-je en conclure que tu n'es pas assez habile pour t'en débarrasser toi-même ? »

La tension entre les deux elfes devint palpable. L'un comme l'autre, ne voulait céder une once de terrain. Cependant, Thranduil était Roi, et de plus, dans son palais, Maeglin savait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il détourna le regard, et quelque part, vexé, il rétorqua :

« Je m'en occuperais dès mon retour … mon Roi ... »

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Thranduil ne s'en offusqua pas, faire une quelconque remarque serait donner du poids aux paroles de cet elfe sans envergure. Sans lui accorder une attention de plus. Ils parlèrent longuement des autres sujets qui concernaient le royaume. Et, dans l'ensemble, tout se passait remarquablement bien. Les chasses, l'élevage, les récoltes, étaient plutôt prolifiques, et ils n'avaient pas à redouter la disette ou le manque de quelques denrées que ce soient. Puis, après des discussions qui tournaient autours de tout et de rien, Thranduil se sentit las, et secrètement, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de tourner court pour rejoindre l'étrange humaine qu'il hébergeait.

« Au fait Seigneur Thranduil ! S'exclama Maeglin vers la fin, avec un ton qui ne plut pas du tout au souverain. Un peu trop familier à son goût. Qu'en est-il de cette étrangère qui a failli vous faire passer de vie à trépas ?

\- Plaît-il ?! » fit Thranduil réellement saisi pour le coup.

 _« Comment est-ce que cette fouine est au courant ?! »_ se demanda le roi réellement en colère sous ses airs polaires.

« Oui, il paraît qu'elle est arrivée dont ne sait où, et qu'elle a attenté à votre vie.

\- Vous avez été mal renseigné Maeglin. J'ai certes une humaine entre les murs de ma cité, mais en aucun cas elle n'a attenté à ma vie ! Comme si cela était possible ! C'est totalement ridicule ! » appuya le Roi d'une voix détachée qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement bien.

Maeglin plissa les yeux, comme voulant percer la carapace de leur souverain, mais Aredhel faillit en rire en le voyant faire. Il n'était pas né l'elfe qui pourrait déstabiliser leur roi, surtout de la sorte ! C'était tellement grossier que ça en devenait risible.

« Ha bon, alors mes sources étaient fausses.

\- Vos sources ont surtout intérêt à se mêler de ce qui les regarde ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier de ce qui se passe dans mon royaume Maeglin ! Surtout face à mes subordonnés est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Seigneur, je me portais juste aux nouvelles, il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Surtout en ces temps difficiles. Le Prince Legolas n'étant pas là pour assurer la régence, il serait fâcheux qu'un tel malheur ne survienne », expliqua Maeglin la voix neutre. Mais Thranduil n'était pas fou, et ce freluquet avait de la chance d'avoir de la famille si haut placée encore sur Arda, autrement il y a longtemps qu'il se serait occupé de son cas. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de cet elfe, mais cela n'était pas sain du tout. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'avise d'approcher SON humaine, elle pourrait lui délivrer trop de choses. Puis une pensée atroce lui traversa l'esprit.

 _« Pire, si il mettait la main sur ses armes, sur son savoir, il pourrait s'en servir contre nous, j'en suis certain »._

« Le Prince Legolas ferait son devoir si il advenait quoi que ce soit à sa Seigneurie, répliqua _Aredhel_ qui fusillait littéralement son vis-à-vis du regard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en Ithilien, qu'il ne ferait pas honneur aux offices de Prince Régent au besoin ».

Thranduil esquissa un bref sourire à l'adresse d' _Aredhel_ , et ce dernier le lui rendit. Le Roi se leva lentement, et déclara d'une voix claire mais puissante d'autorité :

« La séance est finie, vous pouvez rejoindre vos fiefs. Je vous remercie de vous être ainsi déplacés. Nous nous reverrons à la prochaine lune.

\- Bien Seigneur ! » Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Maeglin se leva en premier et partit sans demander son reste. Et Thranduil le soupçonna d'aller en quête de sa captive. Bien que cette idée lui commanda une urgence déplacée, il raccompagna dignement ses sujets, comme le voulait la coutume.

.

* * *

.

« Alors Brilthor ! Prêt à aller faire le chien de garde ?! » lança la voix d'un elfe alors que le jeune second prenait ses armes dans la caserne.

Brilthor releva le menton après avoir enfourné ses lames, et regardant la belle brochette d'abrutis de la garde qui était en train de jouer autours d'une table, en buvant un peu de vin, il demanda l'air innocent :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Bah tu le sais bien ! Ça fait des jours que tu promènes cette humaine, ou plutôt, qu'elle te promène comme un brave petit toutou ! »

Leur rire résonna dans la pièce commune, et le jeune elfe vint vers eux, ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Qui sait, si t'es gentil avec elle, elle pourra peut-être daigner te prendre ta virginité ! Faut se méfier de ces femmes ! Elles n'ont pas le savoir vivre des n... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un coup dans le visage parfaitement exécuté. Au point de le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Un mot de plus dans ce genre et je te fais manger tes bottes ! Dame Alexandra n'a vraiment rien de commun avec ce que tu es en train de dire !

\- Dame Alexandra …. singea un des gardes. Comment peux-tu appelé Dame une femme aux cheveux courts portant des habits d'hommes ! Si ça se trouve elle a peut-être plus de vues sur Dame Aerlinn, cette dernière devrait faire attention !

\- Vous êtes dégoûtants ! Et totalement abjects ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que des Orques quand vous vous comportez ainsi ! Et vous manquez cruellement de dignité !

\- Oui oui, bon chien va ! C'est qu'il mordrait en plus ! »

Le sang de Brilthor ne fit qu'un tour, et il se jeta sur celui qui venait de l'insulter sans réfléchir. Il se battait bien, mais seul contre dix gaillards bien aguerris, il n'en mènerait pas large. Si Angrod n'était pas entré, il se serait peut-être pris une sévère correction. Le Capitaine des gardes était rouge de d'indignation.

« Comment osez-vous vous comporter en ces lieux ! On dirait des ivrognes sortis tout droit d'une taverne d'Homme ! Au travail ! Et nettoyez-moi ce chantier ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et Angrod vint vers son protégé. Lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, il l'amena dans un coin à l'écart et demanda :

« Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils ont manqué de respect à Dame Alexandra, et à moi aussi par la même. »

Angrod ne put réprimer un sourire face à la dévotion de son cadet.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour une humaine, ça n'en vaut pas la peine Brilthor …

\- Je met en colère parce que nul n'a le droit de m'insulter. Et en ce qui concerne l'humaine, j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux, Capitaine ! Fit le second en se touchant la joue qu'il avait de rouge.

\- Halala ! Que vais-je faire de toi ?! Bon, vas la retrouver, le Seigneur Thranduil veut que tu ailles lui tenir compagnie, et moi je dois être à ses côtés pour le conseil. Sois prudent. Et la prochaine fois … je te donne le droit de leur donner la correction qu'ils méritent ... » dit Angrod avec un sourire entendu.

Le fin visage de Brilthor se fendit d'un sourire carnassier, et l'éclat qu'il eut dans le regard, témoignait en cet instant, de sa véritable aisance au combat. Il salua son capitaine, et prenant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers les appartements d'Alexandra. Là il vit Aerlinn sortir, et la saluant, il demanda :

« Alors ! Comment se porte-t-elle ?

\- Bien ! Elle a besoin de dormir un peu.

\- Ho … fit le jeune elfe apparemment déçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bientôt se lever je pense. Elle n'a pas le sommeil long. Et d'ailleurs il est souvent agité.

\- Les coeurs habités par les mauvais fantômes sont souvent atteints d'insomnie … chuchota Brilthor taciturne.

\- Oui … oui en effet … qui sait, nous saurons peut-être un jour, qui elle est vraiment. Mais pour l'instant, releva Aerlinn d'un ton enjoué, tu te dois de la protéger, et de lui apprendre certaines choses.

\- Oui Dame Aerlinn, je ne décevrai pas votre frère !

\- Bien, aller je dois te quitter, j'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine. A plus tard !

\- A plus tard belle Dame ! » Lança le jeune elfe sincère.

Elle eut un sourire attendri, puis elle quitta les lieux. Elle savait que ses compliments étaient sincèrement innocents. Cet elfe, malgré sa hardiesse au combat et son courage, nageait encore dans des réactions un peu immatures. Loin de vouloir prendre femme, ou même d'en courtiser une. Non, il voulait vivre, parcourir le monde, le découvrir. Et peut-être, après des siècles qui sait, il se poserait et prendrait une adorable épouse. Donc, Aerlinn acceptait de lui tout ce qui venait. Le prenant comme un petit frère, lui qui était si proche de son aîné.

Brilthor frappa à la porte, et il n'entendit pas de réponse, poussé par la curiosité, il entra alors sans insister. Il trouva Alexandra allongée dans son lit, apparemment endormie. Il pencha la tête pour la regarder attentivement. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher plus, et il s'avoua qu'il la trouvait plutôt charmante quand elle dormait. Loin de cette boule d'épines qu'elle était une fois consciente. Il l'aimait bien, il lui apprenait la langue, et les recoins du palais. Elle était attentive à tout, et elle au moins, ne le rabrouait pas à chaque mot ou pas fait de travers. L'avantage des humains, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas atteindre la perfection constamment. Elle dut sentir sa présence, car elle ouvrit les yeux, et coulant un regard ensommeillé vers lui elle ronchonna :

« Vous ne devez pas attendre que je vous dise d'entrer pour le faire normalement, jeune Brilthor ?! »

L'elfe se mordit la lèvre inférieure, confus. Il fit presque un mouvement contrit avec son pied, ce qui fit sourire l'humaine bien évidemment.

« Si .. normalement je le devrai ... » avoua celui-ci en détournant le regard.

 _« Hooo il est trop chou, sérieusement il me fait plus penser à une de mes jeunes recrues, qu'autre chose. Et j'ai toujours eu une tendresse quasi maladive envers eux … »_ se dit Alexandra en le regardant faire.

Elle bougea, et avant qu'elle ne se lève, il eut la décence de sortir de la pièce, et lui tournant le dos, il annonça:

« Je vais attendre à côté Dame Alexandra. »

Elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce titre, car elle n'avait clairement rien d'une « Dame ». Elle alla se laver, et enfilant ses affaires, elle le rejoignit. Il était sagement posté à côté d'une des deux fenêtres du petit salon privé qui séparait l'entrée de la chambre, puis une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques qui entachaient légèrement son beau visage presque juvénile, et elle demanda :

« Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Ho .. disons que j'ai défendu nos honneurs. La bêtise n'épargne pas les elfes malheureusement.

\- Je vois .. fit sombrement Alexandra qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de comportement. Si il avait s'agit de mes hommes, je leur aurai fait passé l'envie de faire telles allusions ! Crois-moi ! Votre capitaine sait jouer les dur qu'avec des humains sans défense apparemment ! »

Le visage indigné que Brilthor lui donna en réponse, la toucha.

« Le capitaine Angrod est le meilleur qui puisse exister Ma Dame ! Je refuse que vous le cataloguiez si injustement, et ce, sans le connaître ! » répondit-il profondément offusqué par ses dires.

Alexandra lui caressa un des hématomes du bout des doigts, et fit très sincèrement :

« Si vous prenez ainsi sa défense, je ne peux alors que vous croire. Qui sait, je serai peut-être à même un jour, de découvrir les trésors que ce capitaine recèle ! »

Le regard de Brilthor étincela sous ces mots, et arborant à nouveau un éclatant sourire, il fit enjoué :

« Aller venez ! Je vais vous montrer l'ère d'entraînement aujourd'hui !

\- Le Roi Thranduil est d'accord avec ceci ?

\- Il m'a demandé de vous faire visiter toute la cité, j'obéis aux ordres ! Lança-t-il avec un splendide clin d'oeil. «

 _« Oui c'est définitif, lui je l'aime beaucoup ! »_ pensa alors Alexandra en lui emboîtant le pas tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la porte.

Elle s'aperçut avec joie qu'elle se souvenait des passages. Cette cité était un vrai dédale, et comme elle ne s'appelait pas Ariane, il faudrait bien qu'elle se souvienne de tout le moment venu. Brilthor lui apprenait quelques mots en Sindarin, et elle essayait de les répéter au mieux. Elle comprenait, arrivait à les reconnaître, mais souvent le jeune elfe partait dans des rires bruyants, se moquant de son accent à couper au couteau. Au lieu de s'en vexer, elle appuya la faute plusieurs fois en faisant la grimace, et elle cru qu'il allait mourir de rire tant il avait, pour le coup, du mal à reprendre son souffle. Les larmes aux yeux, il l'amena à l'espace dédié aux entraînement. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour voir de plus près une de leurs armes, une ombre sur sa droite avança lentement vers elle. Brilthor se raidit de suite, et voyant le manège de son nouvel ami, elle se redressa et dévia son attention vers l'inconnu. C'était un elfe, à la beauté commune à tous les elfes.

 _« Si j'avais été Reine je me serai fait un harem que de mâles dans leur genre ! Sérieux ! Ils me disent qu'ils sont la création directe de leur dieu suprême, et quand je les vois …. j'avoue que je ne peux que les croire ! »._

Cependant, celui qui s'approchait, avait quelque chose dans sa démarche et son regard, qui lui déplut de suite. Il lui faisait trop penser à certains capitalistes véreux qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de voir à une époque. Quant à l'elfe, il était totalement surpris par son accoutrement qu'il jugea autant déplacé que fascinant. Il était d'une rare intelligence, et il ne lui fallut que moins d'une minute pour comprendre et accepter, que cette étrangère, n'était pas de leur monde.

« Seigneur Maeglin ! » s'exclama Brilthor en faisant un salut des plus courtois.

L'elfe ne lui accorda même pas un regard, cependant, le fait qu'Alexandra ne le salue même pas, dut le froissé, car il déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« J'avais oublié à quel point les humains étaient des animaux mal éduqués ! »

Alexandra eut un hoquet de stupeur, totalement abasourdie par cette entrée en matière des plus douteuses.

« Et moi à quel point les elfes pouvaient être des êtres suffisants et absurdes ! »

Il rêvait où elle venait de l'insulter ouvertement ? Brilthor avança et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'un Seigneur offensé pouvait lui faire subir. Maeglin grimaça devant sa réaction, et lui prenant violemment l'épaule, il évinça rudement le jeune second. Il se colla à Alexandra qui le toisa sans sourciller. Elle se doutait plus ou moins de ce qu'elle risquait, mais noble ou pas, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce coq encore plus suffisant que le roi Thranduil lui-même !

 _« Comme si c'était possible au passage ... »_ lui dit sa petite voix intérieure qu'elle fit taire de suite.

« Comment osez-vous ?! Je pourrais vous faire pendre pour moins que ça !

\- Et bien allez-y ! J'ai rien de prévu pour la journée ! Et la mort me débarrassera au moins de votre présence ! »

La gifle partit si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Son regard lança dès-lors des flammes, et Maeglin partit dans un rire atroce.

« Ça au moins, ça a le don de vous faire taire et de vous apprendre le respect ! Humaine ... »

Alexandra serra le poing, et Brilthor vit le danger avant le Seigneur qui se riait ouvertement d'elle. Il s'avança pour l'arrêter, mais il ferma les yeux en voyant qu'il réagissait trop tard. Le rire de Maeglin se stoppa net alors que le poing de l'humaine en face de lui s'écrasait sur sa joue. Réellement saisi, il se porta la main au visage, et hurla totalement hors de lui :

« Comment osez-vous par les Valar ! »

Il dégaina son épée, et lui plaçant sur la gorge, Alexandra sentit son pouls s'accélérer méchamment dans ses veines. La morsure de la lame lui cuisait la peau fine de la gorge, et elle sut que cet être, n'hésiterait pas la lui trancher.

 _« Oups .. »_ pensa-t-elle en déglutissant avec effort.

« Baissez cette arme ! » tonna la voix d'Angrod qui rugit derrière lui.

 _« Ho punaise que suis heureuse de te voir toi pour le coup ! »_ s'exclama sa petite voix, extatique. _« Heu, tu ne voulais pas mourir toi, il y a peu ?! »_ Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, si vite qu'elle ne comprit que peu les gestes qui advinrent.

Angrod fit poser l'arme de ce Seigneur mal embouché, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, et Maeglin releva la lame en signe de défi.

« Attention Seigneur Maeglin ! Vous êtes ici dans la cité du roi. Si vous osez me défier, ce sera devant tous, et vous ne pourrez reculé une fois votre décision prise. A savoir, que j'aurai le loisir de vous mettre à mort si je remportai le duel …. »

Alexandra étudia avec jubilation toute la palette d'expression qui passa sur le visage dudit Maeglin, et l'elfe, prenant vraiment sur lui, rengaina son épée. Saluant le Capitaine de la garde, il déclara sèchement :

« Que le Seigneur Thranduil apprenne les bonnes manières à cette humaine ! La prochaine fois elle n'aura pas la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés ! Quant à vous ! Fit-il en braquant un regard noir sur elle, je vous conseille de tenir votre langue et de savoir vous tenir en société, où je vous apprendrai moi-même les notions de respect !

\- Avec joie … Seigneur ... » répondit-elle, sa voix s'élevant comme un grognement sourd.

Angrod leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire. Il coula vers elle une attention emplie d'exaspération. Quand Maeglin quitta les lieu, d'une démarche si raide qu'Alex crut qu'il allait se briser en faisant chaque pas, Angrod la tança :

« Non mais vous êtes inconsciente ! Ce Seigneur ne doit pas être pris à la légère ! Il a votre race en horreur !

\- Moi c'est lui que j'ai en horreur ! Il ne me plaît pas ! Et je peux vous dire Angrod, que des connards j'en ai croisé dans ma vie ! Celui-là en est le roi ! Première place toutes catégories confondues !»

Malgré son langage fleuri qui lui chatouilla les oreilles, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait les mêmes opinions concernant l'elfe qui venait de partir, et rien que ça, prouvait qu'ils avaient peut-être des points en commun.

« En attendant, humaine, si vous ne savez pas vous défendre par vous même, il va falloir que vous fassiez plus attention à votre verve ! Tous les Nobles n'ont pas la patience du Roi Thranduil.

\- La quoi ? Alexandra partit dans un éclat de rire monstrueux. Voyant leurs mines perplexes elle dit, un peu essoufflée, le Seigneur Thranduil est tout sauf patient !

\- Avec vous il l'est. Rien que l'incident de l'autre jour le prouve.

\- Non Angrod, le roi n'est qu'un elfe curieux, en manque de divertissements …. dit alors Alexandra avec beaucoup de sérieux ».

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas vu le concerné qui s'était arrêté dans l'ombre du couloir en surprenant la discussion. De là où il était, ils ne pouvaient le voir.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure Dame Alexandra, il fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté vous concernant, déclara Brilthor très sincèrement.

\- Jeune Brilthor … continua Alexandra avec un triste sourire. Il vous faut encore apprendre beaucoup de la vie. Les gens comme votre Seigneur, ont une certaine aura, qui, pour les jeunes comme vous, fascine. Ce genre d'aura soulève beaucoup de passions. Des lumineuses et des sombres, mais ne laissent jamais indifférents. Pourtant, ces êtres, sont comme tout le monde au fond. Le pouvoir, la richesse, la possession, n'achèteront jamais l'essentiel ...

\- Et qu'est-ce d'après vous ? Demanda alors Angrod étrangement intéressé par ses mots.

\- Je vous laisse le découvrir Messieurs …. mais je gage, qu'en étant humaine, et de ce fait, mortelle, ces réponses me viennent plus naturellement qu'à vous ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Brilthor .. vous comprendrez tôt ou tard où je veux en venir …. Voyant l'ombre qu'elle venait d'introduire sur ce visage si charmant, elle continua néanmoins, mais ne prenez pas ombrage à tout ceci, car je meurs d'envie de voir ce que vous vouliez me montrer ! »

L'elfe eut à nouveau un franc sourire, et regardant Angrod il déclara fier de lui :

« Je vais la mener au terrain d'entraînement capitaine !

\- Très bien, comme ça nous verrons si elle peut se défendre par elle-même !

\- Me défendre par moi-même ? Répéta Alexandra pas vraiment ravie de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait déchiffrer.

\- Oui ma chère, venez, nous allons nous amuser un peu » fit Angrod apparemment satisfait de ce qui allait suivre.

L'humaine en face de lui se raidit de suite, pressentant qu'elle allait être le dindon de la farce. Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette idée lumineuse, comme cela, elle verrait réellement l'étendue du savoir des elfes en matière de combat. Ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais soupçonner par contre, c'est qu'elle lui réservait une petite surprise de son cru.

Attendant qu'ils se soient engagés plus profondément dans le couloir menant à l'ère extérieure, Thranduil s'avança lentement. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était à présent certain que cette petite humaine avait du traverser des épreuves traumatisantes. On ne pensait jamais réellement à certains aspects de l'existence, quand tout allait pour le mieux. Souriant malgré lui, il ne put empêcher son orgueil de noter cela _« Elle trouve tout de même que j'ai une certaine aura. J'avoue que cette idée, n'est pas pour me déplaire »._ Satisfait il alla se placer dans un coin, sous les regards curieux de ses gardes et autres recrues qui le regardaient faire sans comprendre.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Voilà j'espère que ce nouvel "éclairage" vous aura plus ... Tout n'est pas tout rose malgré la chute de Sauron, et ce n'est qu'un début ! ;)_**


	4. Tomber Sept fois, se Relever Huit

. **Grenache1:** Voilà la suiteee tit raisin impatient ! ;p

 **Milyi :** non pas la première! Tu connais ton gage ! XD Oui Brilthor est mimi tout plein ! ^^

 **Waina :** je fais ce que je peux, tu as de la chance que je sois déjà au onzième chapitre ! *rires* Mais en même temps, je ne dois pas publier trop vite ! là déjà je déroge à la règle que je m'étais donné ... Oo

 **Helliarys:** Coucou à toi petite nouvelle qui arpente mon modeste écrit ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et encouragement du coup ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

.

Les jeunes elfes s'étaient dispersés à la venue du Capitaine, certains étaient même partis se changer pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle plus confortablement vêtus. L'humaine nota avec plaisir qu'il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes dans les rangs. Apparemment, le métier de la guerre était ouvert aux deux sexes, comme chez elle. Cet état de fait, lui procura un réel contentement malgré elle.

 _« Ces elfes ne sont peut-être pas si attardés et machistes que ça dans le fond ... »_

Le lieu où se déroulaient les entraînements, était une place dégagée à ciel ouvert, où la forêt venait lécher les abords du terrain. Alexandra regarda les arbres, et une pensée fusa dans son esprit. Elle étudia autours d'elle, et vit l'immense falaise qui bordait l'espace. Il fallait qu'elle sache si la forêt enjambait les deux rives de la rivière qu'elle entendait couler en contre-bas. Et vu les grognements furieux qui remontaient le long des parois, le courant devait être plus que tumultueux. Angrod se plaça au centre, et fit signe à Alexandra de s'avancer. Des chuchotements curieux et même moqueurs s'élevaient des tribunes, et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas les envoyer paître ailleurs. Il était certain qu'elle allait passer un sale moment, mais dans sa situation, toutes informations étaient bonne à prendre.

 _« Observer, analyser, se fondre dans la masse comme un caméléon … et frapper ... »_ ne cessait-elle de se répéter pour éviter de sortir de ses gonds.

Brilthor vint lui donner une épée en bois, et en donna une également à son Capitaine.

« Ravie de voir que vous ne voulez pas m'embrocher de suite Capitaine ! Fit-elle avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Non .. pas pour l'instant, même si je peux vous tuer avec ce simple bout de bois, je ne vais pas éveiller le courroux de mon Souverain.

\- Sage décision, on ne sait jamais ! Sa sérénissime altesse pourrait avoir l'envie de vous jeter dans ses cachots ! »

Elle entendit le murmure d'offense qui s'éleva des spectateurs, et elle sourit éhontément de son effronterie.

 _« Ouais, j'ai encore ma langue les gars ! Et même si je mords la poussière dans les minutes à suivre, je vais pas me gêner pour dire le fond de ma pensée ... »_

Angrod passa à l'attaque, et elle reçut un coup sur la main qui la fit glapir. Elle lâcha l'arme factice de suite. Des rires s'élevèrent, et Angrod, avec un ignoble sourire satisfait, lui lança moqueur :

« Tenez votre arme, autrement vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre …. »

Alexandra ramassa à nouveau l'épée, et commença un long calvaire qui allait lui laisser pas mal de bleus sur le corps. C'est qu'il était plus que doué le bougre. Au final, elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, dans la poussière, les applaudissements des jeunes elfes comme témoignage de son incroyable faiblesse et maladresse. Mais, voilà, elle n'était pas qui elle était, pour rien. Quelque chose rugit en elle comme le cri d'un lion. Voyant Angrod qui s'essuyait les mains avec une mine pédante à souhait, osant parler de sa victoire débile en Sindarin devant elle, elle héla :

« Hey ! Oreilles Pointues ! J'en ai pas fini avec vous ! »

Le silence qui advint ressemblait à celui qui saisit le calme avant la tempête. Thranduil s'avança malgré lui. Il savait Angrod patient avec ses élèves, mais elle n'en était pas une. Pire, elle venait de l'insulter, et ce, devant tous. Le Capitaine braqua ses yeux verts sur sa silhouette qui pour lui semblait bien frêle, et rétorqua en plissant les paupières de façon sans équivoque.

« Il me semble que vous avez dû prendre trop de coups sur la tête, Humaine, pour oser me parler ainsi.

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps Angrod ! Certains disent qu'elle serait même carrément creuse ! » Lâcha-t-elle un éclair carnassier dans le regard.

Le Capitaine stoppa son avancée, son instinct de guerrier expérimenté, lui soufflant qu'elle allait réellement s'en prendre à lui. Il fit un signe de la main voulant chasser cette pensée absurde comme on évince un insecte bourdonnant, puis se postant devant elle, il baissa les yeux pour accrocher son regard du sien, et déclara :

« Alors il va peut-être falloir y faire rentrer quelques notions de bienséance …

\- Ho mais avec joie ! Je pourrai même vous rendre la pareille ! »

Les chuchotements indignés qui parvinrent jusqu'à elle, la grisèrent. Elle allait sûrement recevoir une belle correction, mais elle n'allait certes pas en rester là. Elle avait compris leur manège. Ils voulaient lui prouver qu'ils lui étaient en tout points supérieurs. Elle allait leur démontrer le contraire. Quelqu'un apporta les deux épées en bois, mais elle s'exclama :

« Ha non non non ! Pas de jouet en bois ! On fait ça au corps à corps Capitaine ! »

L'elfe eut un air totalement ahuri, se demandant si cette humaine ne voulait pas simplement mourir.

« Si je vous tue, le Roi ne me pardonnera jamais ...

\- Mais non Angrod ! Je ne suis rien, ni pour vous, ni pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que ma mort pourrait bien faire de plus ou de moins ! Aller chaton ! J'ai envie de jouer un peu moi aussi ! »

\- Chaton ?! Là vous allez beaucoup trop loin ! » s'écria Angrod réellement piqué au vif et totalement indigné.

Ils auraient été seuls, il aurait sûrement régler cela d'une autre façon, mais on ne fragilisait pas son statut devant SES hommes. Il n'y alla pas fort pour commencer, il ne voulait pas l'assassiner non plus. Elle reçut la première gifle sans broncher, puis alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas, sa mauvaise humeur se renfoça. Il recommença mais là elle l'esquiva, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait de tels réflexes. Après quelques échanges stériles, une cruelle impatience s'empara de lui. Trouvant ce jeu de moins en moins amusant, il décida de la plaquer à terre en essayant de la ceinturer. Là encore elle passa sur son côté en une belle chorégraphie, et se servant de la force de l'elfe, elle pressa le plat de sa main dans son dos. Ce qui fit qu'Angrod fut emporté par son propre poids, et manqua de s'étaler dans le sable. Réellement furieux il se redressa, et c'est un ballet des plus étrange qui se déroula. Les deux adversaires se rendaient coup pour coup, et Alexandra encaissait du mieux quelle le pouvait. Même si cela lui était tout de même assez difficile. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser de force, elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait appris. Utiliser celle de l'autre. Au final ils se retrouvèrent au sol, et elle emprisonna son bras entre ses jambes, tirant son poignet vers sa tête, calant ses pieds sur sa nuque. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés, les exclamations de surprises bruyantes comme un torrent envahissant la place. Thranduil s'avança un peu plus, il ne voulait pas être gêné par la foule.

« Alors ! Je vous démets l'épaule où ça ira ?!

\- Diablesse d'humaine ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Si je tire un peu plus, je vous déboîte la clavicule, le coude ou le poignet Angrod ! Cela suffira-t-il pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle relâcha sa pression, légèrement, mais il en profita pour récupérer tous ses moyens, et recouvrer ses forces surhumaines. Avec rage, il la tira par la jambe et la fit basculer violemment. Elle s'écrasa sur le flanc atteint, et un cri s'extirpa de sa gorge malgré elle. Il la ramassa comme un tas de chiffons sales, et l'attrapant par le col, il la souleva carrément du sol. Elle avait le visage rouge et un hématome apparaissait déjà sur sa joue. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres closes, et ses cheveux en bataille, plein de poussière, la faisait ressembler à un épouvantail. Il savait qu'il devait la lâcher, arrêter ici, mais cette femme venait de le ridiculiser pendant quelques secondes, et ce, devant tous. La colère prenant le pas, il la jeta à nouveau sur le sol, et s'apprêtait à lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Brilthor s'avança alors, et s'exclama :

« Suffit Angrod ! Vous avez gagné ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter Capitaine, elle a compris !

\- Pousse-toi de là Brilthor ! Où tu sauras aussi goûté de ma colère !

\- Non Angrod, je vous somme d'arrêter ! » tonna la voix de Thranduil qui claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la foule.

Tous se turent, et s'écartèrent, lui cédant le passage. Alex eut l'impression de voir la mer rouge s'ouvrir devant Moïse. Angrod serra le poing, et s'exclama :

« Seigneur ! Elle était en faute je …

\- J'ai tout vu Angrod .. et ce depuis le début ! Est-ce donc cela pour vous, un entraînement pour jauger ses capacités ? Depuis quand mon Capitaine se conduit-il de la sorte, surtout envers une femme ! Même si elle est humaine, vous n'avez nul droit de porter la main sur elle ainsi ! »

Alexandra était à moitié sonnée. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à comprendre, c'est que ce cher roi venait de lui sauver la mise. Encore ….

 _« Décidément c'est bien ma veine tient ! J'aurai préféré mourir va ! Outch que ça fait mal … il cogne fort l'animal ...»_ Elle gémit en se touchant les côtes, et elle sentit son genou la faire à nouveau souffrir.

Thranduil avala la lumière devant elle tandis qu'il s'approchait, et d'un air dédaigneux il déclara :

« Aller vous lavez, vous ne ressemblez à rien là ! Nous avons à discuter vous et moi ! Je ne saurai imposer à ma vue cet ignoble spectacle ! »

 _« Ben tu n'as qu'à pas regarder hein !_ » hurla son esprit, mais elle se tut, sachant très bien que dans son état actuel, il la boufferait toute crue sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Elle hocha la tête, et passant à côté du capitaine, elle eut un sourire en coin, et avec un éclat de malice dans le regard, elle lui murmura « Mauvais perdant va ! ». Elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser rudement dans le dos, et lui saisissant le bras avec force, Brilthor la dirigea vers les couloirs de la cité. Il déclara d'une voix qui avait perdu tout de sa fraîcheur coutumière « Il n'est pas bon, ni sain, de mettre le Capitaine dans un état pareil ! Et le Roi encore mois ! Êtes-vous stupide à ce point Dame Alexandra ?! ». Étrangement, sa remontrance lui fit plus de mal que les bleus qui commençaient à recouvrir son corps. Il la mena à ses appartements, et les ouvrant il la lâcha dedans sans ménagement. Il vit Aerlinn qui s'approcha avec douceur vers eux. Le visage consterné de l'elfe en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Préparez-la ! Le Roi Thranduil veut la voir ce soir ! Et priez pour qu'elle ne soit pas purement et simplement expulsée de chez nous ! Votre frère est dans une colère noire !

\- Angrod ?! S'exclama de suite Aerlinn, très inquiète.

 _« Frère ? »_ sursauta Alexandra en rivant son attention sur son amie. _« Ça je l'avais pas vraiment prévu. Que je me mette dans l'embarras ne regarde que moi. Aerlinn n'a pas à souffrir de mes frasques... En même temps, je n'ai pas demandé à être retenue prisonnière non plus hein !»_. Mais cette piètre excuse ne lui enleva pas l'idée que cela serait forcément injuste, si cette douce et magnifique elleth, était atteinte par quoi que ce soit venant de sa part.

« Oui, il vous racontera tout lui-même ! A présent je dois y aller, je dois calmer un peu les esprits ! »

Toute son attitude « bonne enfant » avait littéralement fondue. Et en cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi, Brilthor tenait une telle place dans l'Armée Rapprochée de sa Majesté. Il ne la regarda même pas en fermant la porte, et elle s'en sentit blessée. Avant qu'Aerlinn ne dise quoi que ce soit, Alexandra sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et dit simplement « Je suis désolée Aerlinn, je ne voulais pas vous faire de tort ». Puis elle alla directement dans la salle d'eau, et ferma la porte pour se laver. Elle grimaça et étouffa des gémissements de douleurs. Regardant les plaques rouges, voir violacées, qui maculaient certains endroits, elle jura à qui mieux mieux.

 _« Bon en même temps, tu l'as un petit peu cherché ... »_ Malgré tout, elle était assez fière d'elle, au moins ils verraient qu'elle n'était pas si impotente que cela.

.

* * *

.

Brilthor arriva alors que le roi s'entretenait avec son Capitaine. Ils étaient à présent seuls sur la terre sablonneuse et désertée par les recrues.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête Angrod ?! Depuis quand vous vous acharnez ainsi sur un être sans défense ? » S'exclama le roi d'une voix profonde d'où l'on pouvait déceler une certaine colère.

Le Capitaine eut un rictus sombre et presque moqueur, ce qui surprit réellement le Roi. Jamais il ne lui faisait front ainsi, ou si rarement que ça en était totalement anecdotique.

« Sans défense mon Roi ? Non ! Je ne sais d'où elle vient, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bouger de la sorte. Elle s'est littéralement joué de moi en utilisant mes propres coups contre moi-même. C'est comme si elle n'avait été qu'une surface lisse sur laquelle mes attaques avaient glissé, et qu'elles m'étaient revenues avec égale force. Elle a failli réellement me démettre le bras. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ces enchaînements de mouvements. Une fois, lors de mes voyages, j'ai vu un esclave de l'Est se battre ainsi. Il y a tellement de vies d'hommes que je ne me souviens plus son nom. Mais elle ne ressemble en aucun cas aux gens de ces peuplades mon Roi !

\- Je vois …. » fit Thranduil songeur.

Il avait porté une main à son menton, réellement perplexe. Et ce qui allait suivre allait le rendre encore plus sombre.

« Maeglin l'a vu … je suis persuadé qu'il a arpenté la cité juste pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait ».

Le regard glacial du roi se posa sur son capitaine avec le baiser d'un couperet.

« Que la peste soit sur cet elfe de malheur ! Cracha Thranduil réellement en colère pour le coup.

\- Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il c'est produit. Il a failli la tuer dans le couloir sans même réellement réfléchir aux conséquences. Je suis intervenu avant que ça n'aille trop loin …

\- Pour cela que je l'ai croisé dans les coursives menant à l'extérieur. Il ne m'a presque pas salué, il avait l'air réellement furieux. Je comprends pour quoi maintenant.

\- Elle l'a purement et simplement insulté et envoyé sur les roses. Je vous avoue, qu'elle ne l'a rencontré que quelques secondes, mais elle ne l'aime absolument pas.

\- C'est un bon point pour elle, au moins elle recèle un léger discernement. Je me demande si elle est stupide ou si elle le fait exprès ….

\- Si je peux me permettre, mon Roi, méfiez-vous. Elle est loin d'être idiote. Je suis certain qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle allait me pousser à bout. Je crois qu'elle voulais juste me démontrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi démunie qu'il n'y paraît. Et au pire, elle serait morte, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait de toute façon en arrivant ici ?

\- Votre analyse est juste Angrod. J'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je passe à une étape supérieure avec elle, je veux savoir qui elle est !

\- Aller à une confrontation directe avec elle, n'est pas la solution je pense, hésita à dire le Capitaine.

\- Je m'en suis déjà aperçu, non, il y a bien d'autres moyens pour faire ployer quelqu'un Angrod. Je finirai par trouver ce qui la fait danser, et je lui imposerai le pas.

\- Seigneur ! Interpella Brilthor qui s'avançait enfin après avoir écouté sagement la conversation. Quand il vit que le Roi lui accordait son attention, il continua, l'humaine est dans ses appartements, j'ai demandé à Aerlinn de s'occuper d'elle.

\- Bien Brilthor …

\- Je vais à la caserne pour essayer de calmer les rumeurs et autres scandaleux propos qui pourraient circuler, fit le jeune elfe en s'inclinant courtoisement. Puis il partit sans un mot de plus.

\- Vous avez choisi votre second avec sagesse, Angrod.

\- Oui, même si sa jeunesse le freine par moment, il est très prometteur. Peu se méfient de lui, sous ses airs presque adolescents, se cache un redoutable guerrier. Et son honneur est digne des plus grands. Il fera un bon successeur si il m'arrive quoi que soit ! S'exclama Angrod, une fierté non feinte dans la voix.

\- Ne parlons pas de morts en ces jours de paix Angrod. Nous avons assez souffert de la guerre pour nous assombrir l'esprit avec de telles allusions.

\- Oui mon Roi .. »

Les deux elfes se saluèrent, et alors qu'il repartait vers ses occupations, Thranduil s'arrêta et déclara sans même se retourner pour le regarder :

« Ho une dernière chose Angrod ! Même si je comprends vos emportements, ne levez plus jamais la main sur elle de la sorte, ou vous saurez m'en répondre ».

Angrod inclina la tête. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, l'avertissement était on ne peut plus clair. De toutes façons, il fallait bien qu'il se l'admette, il regrettait déjà de s'être si facilement allé à ses ressentiments. Cela était indigne en effet, d'un elfe de son rang. Puis le roi quitta les lieux, sous le regard bienveillant de son Capitaine. Ce dernier aimait trop son Seigneur pour vouloir le décevoir.

Thranduil, réfléchissant à tous les événements, faillit percuter Aerlinn qui marchait vite dans les couloirs pour aller voir son frère.

« Aerlinn, que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais avec l'humaine ! S'exclama Thranduil réellement surpris, et tout d'un coup très inquiet.

\- Elle n'ira pas bien loin, elle s'est allongée, elle n'était pas au mieux, et je le comprends vu dans quel état elle m'est revenue. Je vais aller voir Angrod …

\- Angrod va bien Aerlinn, il est juste un peu secoué par ses propres actions.

\- Ho … je vois, fit la magnifique elfe en baissant la tête.

\- Mais ne t'empêche pas d'aller le voir si cela te rassure. Reviens juste préparer cette humaine avant que je ne la convie à me rejoindre.

\- Oui mon Roi … elle lui fit une légère révérence, et elle s'éloigna. Alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres, elle s'exclama sur le ton de quelqu'un qui avait oublié quelque chose, oh Roi Thranduil ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, et voyant la triste mine de celle qui partageait rarement ses nuits. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. _« Quoi encore ! »_ s'entendit-il soupirer mentalement, comme si la lassitude allait le faucher.

« C'est à propos de _Gladhwen !_

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette jeune elleth !

\- Elle ne va pas bien Seigneur. Vous savez qu'elle a un lien privilégié avec la forêt, et elle m'a dit que certains arbres se lamentaient depuis quelques lunes, et que leurs complaintes se rapprochait peu à peu.

\- A-t-elle pu déceler ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda alors Thranduil soudain très soucieux.

\- Non, pas encore. Elle ne peut que les entendre, et parfois communiquer avec leur essence, mais tout cela reste très confus pour le moment. Vous devriez peut-être aller la voir.

\- Je vais y songer …

\- Merci mon Roi. »

Sûrs qu'ils se quittaient, ils reprirent chacun leur route, et Thranduil bifurqua vers les modestes appartements de cette jeune elfe, qu'il avait recueilli après la grande guerre. Ses parents étant morts pendant les assauts de Dol Guldur. C'était une jeune elfe pleine de vie et de rire, malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de la gangrène des araignées qui tuaient, ceux qu'elle appelait « ses arbres ». Il l'avait vu traverser des moments douloureux, l'éteignant petit à petit. Mais depuis la chute de Sauron, près de deux ans auparavant, elle allait mieux. Il l'aimait bien, cette enfante pleine de facéties, il s'en voudrait si il ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle comme n'importe quel sujet. Il frappa doucement à la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. La réaction ne fut pas longue à arriver « Roi Thranduil ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa taille. Le sommet de sa tête lui arrivait au-dessous de la poitrine, et sa petite frimousse aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, se plaqua contre lui dans un immense câlin pur et attachant, comme il n'en connaissait plus. Levant ses yeux d'ambre sur lui, elle lui offrit un radieux sourire, qui l'attendri. Il s'agenouilla pour lui faire face et demanda :

« Alors Gladhwen, il paraît que les arbres ne vont pas bien ? »

La petite elfe perdit de suite son merveilleux sourire, et hochant la tête gravement elle fit, les lèvres presque boudeuses « Oui, ils pleurent. Ils ont commencé à avoir mal vers l'Ouest de la forêt. Et depuis c'est comme si la douleur se répandait comme une vague. Certains d'entre eux meurent Seigneur Thranduil ... ».

Le coeur de Thranduil se serra. SA forêt ! Mourir ?! Comment cela était-il possible ? Il fronça ses sourcils, le visage portant les marques d'une réelle inquiétude.

« Vers l'Ouest dis-tu ?

\- Oui … j'ai peur, ils pleurent tellement …. j'ai réussi à entendre quelques uns dire qu'il fallait sauver le coeur de la forêt …

\- Le Coeur de la Forêt ?

\- Oui … ils disent qu'il se meurt avec les âges, qu'il faut retrouver une graine ….

\- Une graine ? Répéta Thranduil complètement incrédule.

\- Oui … » les yeux clair de la petite elfe se bordèrent de larmes.

Voyant le malaise qu'il instaurait, il vint lui offrit un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, et lui essuyant les larmes il déclara « Ne t'inquiète pas Gladhwen, je vais m'occuper de tout ceci. Je te fais la promesse que les arbres vont aller mieux. »

La petite fille porta sur lui un regard brillant d'espoir, et il resta quelques minutes de plus en son agréable compagnie. Attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse de lui montrer toutes ses dernières trouvailles, et qu'elle lui montre ses progrès en couture. Ensuite, il prit la direction des écuries, et, prenant son cerf il sortit.

 _« Comment ai-je pu resté à ce point sourd aux cris de détresse de ma propre forêt ?! A force de ne me concentrer que sur mon peuple et son devenir, j'en néglige presque l'essentiel ! »_ pesta-t-il en allant évaluer les dégâts.

Son cerf avala les lieux de sa course vive, et Thranduil arriva aux lieux décrits par la jeune elfe. Il se figea, tant il eut le coeur qui se froissa à la vue de ce qui se passait. Il avait décelé les nids d'araignées, disséminés un peu partout, et pour une fois, elles n'étaient pas en cause. Il mit pied-à-terre, et venant vers un vieux bouleau, il plaça sa main dessus. Il la retira vite. Une douleur vive lui transperça la paume. L'arbre était en souffrance c'était indéniable. Il perdait ses feuilles alors que l'été approchait. Comme se vidant de sa sève sur pied. Le regard du roi se porta aux alentours, et plusieurs arbres portaient les mêmes symptômes. Taciturne, il reprit le chemin de sa fastueuse cité. Puis, passant à côté d'un endroit qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, il revint vers le grand chêne. Il n'était pas revenu depuis la découverte de ce corps blessé qu'il avait eu l'idée de ramener chez lui. Il se demanda si cela avait été l'intention la plus lumineuse de ce siècle d'ailleurs. Il sauta agilement le cours d'eau, puis venant se loger dans les racines de l'arbre majestueux, il étudia les alentours.

 _« Il doit bien avoir un passage, un couloir, une porte ! Par les Valar ! Cette femme n'a pas pu apparaître comme ça ! Comme enfantée par l'arbre lui-m …. »_ sa pensée se coupa d'un seul coup. Il leva les yeux vers les frondaisons de l'arbre magnifique. _« Impossible … même si des résidus de la magie de Melian subsistent, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! »_. D'un pas presque rageur, il retrouva son cerf. La bête majestueuse tendit vers lui son mufle affectueux, que le roi flatta malgré son tourment, puis remontant, il reprit la route.

 _« Quoi qu'il en soit, si il y a eut un passage en ces lieux, il est définitivement scellé ! »_

 _._

* * *

.

Alexandra somnolait. Aerlinn l'avait préparé, mais elle s'était rendormie sous le coup de la fatigue. Ce combat l'avait épuisé. Elle ouvrit les paupières en gémissant, et braquant un regard noir sur l'elleth qui l'appelait doucement, elle grogna « Quoi Aerlinn .. ? ». L'elfe ne put réprimer un sourire amusé devant la tête qu'elle affichait. Ses airs revêches et bougons lui plaisaient. Alex lui rappelait souvent son roi bien-aimé.

« Debout Alexandra, il ne faut pas faire attendre le roi.

\- Mais quelle heure est-il ? J'ai tellement sommeil … grommela Alex qui essayait de se sortir de cette torpeur qui semblait vouloir l'emprisonner.

\- Assez tôt pour que tu n'arrives pas en retard, déclara Aerlinn avec un air malicieux.

\- Traîtresse ! Tu aurais pu attendre pour me réveiller ! » S'exclama Alexandra ayant compris le stratagème.

Elle l'avait tiré de son sommeil bien assez tôt pour qu'elle n'arrive pas avec la marque des coussins imprimée sur le visage. Ce qui, même si ça l'ennuyait, était gentil de sa part. Mais cette elfe n'était que ça, la gentillesse incarnée. Si ils étaient tous comme elle, pour sûr que l'envie de s'échapper d'ici ne la tarauderait peut-être pas autant.

 _« Oui enfin … cela ne résout pas le premier problème, bien plus fâcheux et crucial, comment suis-je arrivée ici, et pourquoi ! »_.

« Souris voyons, c'est un grand honneur que le roi te fait en voulant passer un peu de temps avec toi !

\- Ben voyons ! Sa majesté n'avait pas d'autres moyens de se distraire aujourd'hui sûrement ! Pfoua ! lança Alex résolument de mauvaise humeur.

\- Il ne perd pas de temps avec les choses qui l'ennuient, il est vrai. Mais donne-lui sa chance Alexandra, il peut être si … charmant ….

\- Ho bon dieu ! C'est bien ce qui me semblait la dernière fois ! Avoues ! Tu couches avec lui hein ! » fit Alexandra tout-à-trac en aiguisant son regard pour percer ses maigres défenses.

Les joues d'Aerlinn devinrent d'une belle teinte cramoisie, et détournant la tête, elle bredouilla :

« Nous ne parlons pas de cela Alexandra …. et cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Ouais ben que ça me regarde ou pas, ça change pas les faits ! Bon en même temps, il n'allait pas se pas refuser de partager sa couche avec une elfe aussi belle que toi !

\- Alex ! S'indigna Aerlinn dont le rouge des joues montait d'un cran à chaque fois.

\- Tu l'aimes? Il t'aime ? Dis … dis ?! »

 _« Ouais bon, mode sale gamine mit sur ON là j'avoue ! »_ se dit Alexandra en voyant la pauvre elleth s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le coussin de son siège.

Mais le regard d'Aerlinn se voila quelque peu. D'une voix triste elle répondit seulement :

« L'épouse du roi est morte il y a très longtemps Alexandra. Et il la pleure depuis des siècles. Même si je me doute que leurs âmes n'étaient pas liées, tout comme les nôtres d'ailleurs, il l'a réellement chéri.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous vous envoyez en l'air juste quand ça vous prend, style « amis très intimes » ?

\- Heu … oui nous pouvons dire ça comme ça. Mais cela reste discret. J'ai énormément de respect et d'affection pour lui ….

\- Mouais …. enfin bon, c'est normal et compréhensible je trouve. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de vous juger. J'ai toujours été une fervente partisane de « où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir » ! Et je n'ai jamais songé à critiquer les attachements ou la vie sexuelle d'autrui. L'esprit et le corps sont parfois des entités mystérieuses. Et les sentiments, je n'en parle même pas ! »

Aerlinn avaient des yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes, elle fixait Alexandra comme si elle avait vu une apparition, et dit :

« Qui aurait pu croire en te voyant que tu pouvais détenir autant de sagesse ! »

\- Quoi ? Moi ? » s'exclama Alexandra qui partit réellement dans une tranche de franche rigolade.

Ses côtes la faisant atrocement souffrir, elle dut se calmer de suite, et reprenant son souffle, elle déclara :

« Non point de sagesse ma Dame, juste une existence un peu trop remplie d'horreurs pour voir le beau là où il est ….. »

Aerlinn fronça ses fins sourcils blonds, certaines pièces du puzzle « Alexandra », avaient tendance à se coller peu à peu au fil des jours. Mais il était clair que son âme était aussi marquée que celle du Roi de cette forêt, elle en était persuadée.

« Enfin bon, ne le laisse pas te prendre pour une gourde pour autant hein ! Les mecs nés dans le pouvoir, se croient souvent tout permis ! La royauté et les nobles sont les pires !»

On frappa à la porte, et Brilthor entra. Il avait toujours la mine un peu pincée, mais son visage se transforma quand il vit les trésors qu'avait fait Aerlinn sur leur humaine. Bon, les bleus avaient tendances à sérieusement amoindrir le travail, mais tout de même. La robe rouge aux manches évasée et ouvertes sur la longueur, d'un tissu aussi vaporeux que le vent, soulignait bien ses formes, et les mettaient en valeur. Elle avait une nouvelle fois agrémenté la tresse de filaments de cuivre, et elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux une petite rose aussi rouge que le tissu. Choix très judicieux quand on connaissait celle qui l'arborait. Alexandra laissa Aerlinn en lui prenant la main affectueusement.

« Pas de bêtise hein ! Lança-t-elle à l'elfe, amusée.

\- File ! Et ne me déçois pas !

\- Je ferai au mieux promis ».

Puis elle se dirigea vers Brilthor, et tournant sur elle même, faisant voler gracieusement les pans de sa robe, elle demanda sans gêne :

« Alors Brilthor ?! Comment me trouvez-vous ?! Vous pensez que cela conviendra à un roi ?!

\- Je .. je ne sais pas …. mais moi ça me convient en tout cas ! » lança-t-il, le premier surpris par son audace.

Alexandra le toisa une seconde, stupéfaite tout autant que lui, puis elle eut un petit rire.

« Vous êtes adorable jeune Brilthor, aller ! Amenez-moi voir le dragon qui hante ces cavernes !

\- Le dragon ? Répéta Brilthor plus que perplexe.

\- Oui le Roi Thranduil si vous préférez! Je suis certaine qu'il finira par me dévorer toute crue et recracher mes os ! »

Elle repartit dans un autre petit rire, mais les deux elfes échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne vit pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi certains qu'elle, de ce qu'elle avançait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de Thranduil, et avant que le second du capitaine ne frappe à la porte, Alexandra dit soudainement d'une voix grave :

« Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé tout à l'heure, Brilthor, ce n'était nullement mon intention.

\- Moi non, vous m'avez même beaucoup surpris. Cependant, il serait bienvenue je pense, de faire plutôt vos excuse au capitaine Angrod.

\- J'y veillerai, je vous le promets …. elle inspira à fond, un ignoble trac venant lui mordre les entrailles. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Brilthor cogna à la porte, et Alexandra retint presque son souffle.

 _« Nanmého ! Ça va pas non de réagir comme ça ! Tu vas pas à un rendez-vous galant ma grande ! Alors ressaisi-toi ! »_ s'admonesta-t-elle en prenant conscience de son état.

Après avoir attendu le sésame, elle sentit son estomac se nouer quand son ami quitta les lieux, la laissant avec un roi qu'elle savait autant charmant que despotique.

.

.

Thranduil attendait patiemment la venue de sa captive. Assis sur un fauteuil dans son salon privé, il était confortablement installé, un verre à la main et un livre de l'autre. Ses yeux parcouraient les vers avec intensité. Il était tombé sur ces morceaux que l'auteur appelait _« Spleen »_ , et qui lui transperçaient l'âme tant il avait l'impression de se lire.

 _« Je suis comme le roi d'un pays pluvieux,_  
 _Riche, mais impuissant, jeune et pourtant très-vieux,_  
 _Qui, de ses précepteurs méprisant les courbettes,_  
 _S'ennuie avec ses chiens comme avec d'autres bêtes._  
 _Rien ne peut l'égayer, ni gibier, ni faucon,_  
 _Ni son peuple mourant en face du balcon._  
 _Du bouffon favori la grotesque ballade_  
 _Ne distrait plus le front de ce cruel malade;_  
 _Son lit fleurdelisé se transforme en tombeau,_  
 _Et les dames d'atour, pour qui tout prince est beau,_  
 _Ne savent plus trouver d'impudique toilette_  
 _Pour tirer un souris de ce jeune squelette._  
 _Le savant qui lui fait de l'or n'a jamais pu_  
 _De son être extirper l'élément corrompu,_  
 _Et dans ces bains de sang qui des Romains nous viennent,_  
 _Et dont sur leurs vieux jours les puissants se souviennent,_  
 _Il n'a su réchauffer ce cadavre hébété_  
 _Où coule au lieu de sang l'eau verte du Léthé. » *_

Pensif, il serra inconsciemment ses doigts sur le verre en cristal qu'il tenait.

« _Comment un être humain, pouvait à ce point rivaliser d'esprit avec un elfe ? Comment un homme, à la vie si courte, pouvait ressentir ce que j'ai mis des milliers d'années à percevoir ? Quelle sombre énigme. Jamais humain en Arda, n'a pu à ce point frôler mon coeur avec telle puissance …. Il est comme un miroir à multiples facettes, où j'ai l'impression de me contempler. »_

Il entendit frapper à la porte, fronça les sourcils d'avoir été ainsi dérangé, puis il entendit la voix de Brilthor, les annonçant lui et l'humaine. Il coula un regard flegmatique vers l'extérieur. Il faisait presque nuit, déjà. Donnant l'ordre d'entrer il reposa le verre sur la table. Quand il la vit passer le seuil de sa porte, toute de rouge vêtue, la couleur de la passion à l'état brut, il pensa _« Peut-être qu'elle aussi, tout comme cet auteur, sera un miroir où j'aimerai me perdre en contemplation …. qui sait ... »._

* * *

 _* Texte extrait des oeuvres de Baudelaire "Spleen et Idéal"._

 ** _Bon voilà, vous avez encore eu une preuve du caractère frondeur (et complétement suicidaire surtout) de ma OC! Et comme je disais à quelqu'un, la guerre va être âpre entre Alex et un certain souverain de notre connaissance! Âpre ... mais totalement envoûtante également. Pour eux deux ... mais ça ... vous le verrez dans les chapitres suivants ! (oui vous avez le droit de me détester ! rires)_**

.


	5. Spleen et Idéal

.

 **Milyi :** Hihi ^^ Oui Angrod est un peu plus "bourrin", mais ... tu verras bien par la suite ! ;p Et oui tu étais la première ! Dans mes écrits l'humour côtoie souvent le drame, et Baudelaire ... bah ouais que veux-tu ... ses textes sont justes sublimes ! :)

 **Helliarys:** Merci pour mes OC, c'est gentil ! Comme je dis, j'espère que ça perdurera ! ;) Et oui pour Gladhwen ! Tu pressens bien !

 **Savang :** Ma OC est plus que provocatrice, elle est carrément suicidaire ! XD Et oui comme je disais Baudelaire est un Maître !

 **BakaSaru6:** Bienvenue à toi et merci pour tout ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **EdelweissJ** : Merci pour ta lecture, ta review! et le courage que tu as eu pour passer au-dessus de ta "mauvaise foi" ;p C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Mes elfes ont toujours une tonne d'imperfections, voir de "tares", car la perfection, à un moment donné, doit bien se convertir en autre chose ! (Oui je sais c'est qu'un point de vue ;p)

 **Waina** : Oui enfin ... pas toutes quand même! Autrement ... où serait le plaisir ? *rires*

 _ **MERCI A TOUTES pour vos encouragements, vos lectures et votre soutien !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Que cette robe lui allait bien, Aerlinn avait toujours eu très bon goût. Le vêtement soulignait ses formes à la perfection. Mettant en avant sa taille fine et ses hanches larges. Propres à porter les enfants. Ce trait physique était commun aux humaines, car elles devaient être prolifiques, la vie des Hommes étant si courte. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cela des plus appétissant, mais en cet instant, il pensa que ces lignes sensuelles promettaient bien des plaisirs. Après tout, il n'avait jamais fait l'acte de chair avec une humaine. Les elfes étant tellement supérieures à elles, pourquoi s'y intéresser ? Cependant, ce soir, et depuis qu'il était à son contact, de folles idées envahissaient son esprit froid. Les lectures de ce poète, mettant au grand jour, ses propres démons. Ceux qu'il avait mis une vie à étouffer, se réveillaient, affamés comme une meute de chiens lâchée derrière un gibier. Et cette femme ! Celle par qui tout était parvenu, faisait parti de ces choses qu'il avait oublié. La Vie, l'ardeur, la passion, la folie aussi peut-être. Tout ce qu'il avait enterré dès lors que la couronne avait gagné sa tête. Alexandra soupira. Elle attendait sagement devant la porte, croisant les bras pour marquer son impatience, et Thranduil sourit tel un félin lorgnant sa proie. Il se releva de façon calculée, et venant vers elle, il fit une grimace en voyant l'état de son visage. Il lui attrapa le menton sans douceur, et il la sentit se rebeller contre son contact. Il regarda le faciès marqué longuement, et soupirant il déclara :

« Peut-être que ces bleus vous remettrons les idées en place ….

\- Votre capitaine a la main lourde, mais il m'en faudra plus pour me briser ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Thranduil sourit, et un éclat presque malsain dans le regard il répondit :

« Ho mais je l'espère bien, autrement, je risque fort de m'ennuyer... »

Elle faillit s'étouffer à cette phrase, indignée elle s'écria :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet ou même … je sais pas moi …. un chien qui fait « mumuse » avec son maître hein !

\- J'espère que vous avez plus de valeur qu'un chien en effet. Vous savez lire, c'est déjà un bon point pour vous. Les chiens ne savent pas lire, même dans votre monde, si ? »

Ses iris saphir s'étaient éclaircis peu à peu depuis qu'elle était entrée, elle s'en était aperçu. Apparemment, le regard du souverain était un baromètre à humeur. A elle d'apprendre à le lire, histoire de lui rabattre son caquet. Il s'éloigna d'elle, et allant se rasseoir là où il était, il la convia à le rejoindre. Une autre grimace déforma fugacement son visage parfait quand il la vit boitiller.

 _« Décidément Angrod y est allé un peu trop fort à mon goût .. »_ songea Thranduil, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle vint s'asseoir vaillamment, ayant du mal à exécuter certains gestes. Malgré lui, il avait du mal de la voir ainsi. Il déposa le livre grand ouvert, face lisible vers eux, et Alexandra nota le poème qu'il lisait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Se souvenant des paroles d'Aerlinn, elle eut presque un peu pitié de lui.

 _« Un Roi qui croupit sur son trône, sans amour, sans famille, sans même des amis peut-être …. pour sûr que je dois lui changer le quotidien ! »_ se dit-elle entre mansuétude et énervement.

Il la scrutait depuis de longues secondes, et son regard de glace la mit mal à l'aise au final. Posant la main sur la table près du livre, elle désigna l'écrit et déclara :

« Alors ? Vous avez tout compris ?

\- Un mot me perturbe.

\- Le Léthée je parie ! » fit-elle presque narquoise.

Il serra les doigts sur la page qu'il tenait, et elle se calma de suite. Monsieur était très susceptible apparemment. Ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses, parce qu'elle était la reine de la gaffe et autres blagues pourries, ou emplies de cynisme. Néanmoins il hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Je vous ai déjà parlé des Mythologies Grecques, le Léthée était un des cours d'eau des Enfers … il séparait les rives des vivants à celle des morts …

\- Donc le héros du poème n'est ni mort ni vivant, mais prisonnier entre les deux, est-ce cela ?

\- Oui ! » Fit Alexandra avec un charmant sourire.

 _« Quelle frimousse quand elle fait ça tout de même … elle a la même fraîcheur que Gladhwen. Bien qu'elle soit bien plus âgé … d'ailleurs ... »_

Il aiguisa son regard, et demanda sans forme :

« Quel âge avez-vous exactement ? Je ne côtoie pas assez les humains pour me faire une idée.

\- Hey ! On vous a jamais dit que ça ne se fait pas de demander l'âge à une femme ?! répondit-elle froissée, se calant dans son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous me targuez de manquer d'éducation mais en cet instant, c'est à vous qu'elle fait défaut ! ».

Il se raidit, entre inconfort et amusement. Voir cette indignation si finement jouée, le fit sourire. Elle soupira, et levant les yeux au ciel, elle se pencha pour le regarder bien en face, osant carrément braquer ses yeux dans les siens, et faisant une drôle de moue, elle déclara :

« Entre trente et quarante ans ! Vous n'en saurez pas plus. Et si j'en crois votre physique, nous avons à peu près le même âge, toutes proportions gardées ! Satisfait ?! »

Il hocha la tête, décidément, cette humaine égayait grandement ses journées. Personne de sa cours, ou même de sa connaissance, n'oserait lui parler ainsi, et le défier si ouvertement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais son esprit lui plaisait grandement. Le charmait même. Ses idées peu avouables vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit, et il les chassa de suite. Il se leva, et allant tirer une corde dans ses appartements, il demanda :

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le repas ? Je sais que vous picorez plus que vous vous sustentez pleinement. Peut-être qu'une autre compagnie vous ouvrira plus l'appétit.

 _« Non mais il est sérieux là ? Genre, tu passes du temps avec moi et ta vie va changer ! Youpi ! Il a un sacré toupet tout de même. Et sa tête va avoir du mal à passer les portes si il continue ! »_.

Taisant ce qui lui vint, elle ne répondit, ni ne bougea. Elle le laissa croire ce qu'il souhaitait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des serviteurs arrivèrent, et installèrent la table dans le salon royal. Ses narines frémirent.

 _« Ho mon dieu ! Ça sent divinement bon ! »_ Elle étudia les mets exquis qui étaient exposés, et quand les servants furent partis, elle se leva pour les voir de plus près. La faim se rappela cruellement à elle, mais elle serra les dents. _« NON ! Te laisses pas avoir aussi facilement ! C'est de la psychologie à deux balles ! Il veut t'amadouer»_ grogna son esprit retord.

Le roi alla prendre place, et d'un geste presque aérien, il lui désigna le fauteuil qu'il avait devant lui. Bon gré, mal gré, elle avança prudemment. La nourriture, les chandelles, les appartements royaux, tout cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez ! Mais bon, elle le savait, jamais elle ne pourrait taire la part infime de petite fille qui demeurait en elle. Et croire au prince charmant était génétiquement implanté dans l'esprit des femmes depuis des siècles et des siècles, fallait bien que ça resurgisse pour lui pourrir la vie de temps à autre. Elle prit place, et essayant de calmer ses glandes salivaires face à tant de mets appétissants, elle se mordit la joue et se concentra sur autre chose. Thranduil, lui, n'avait pas tant de retenue. Après tout, il était chez lui. Elle nota, presque avec dégoût, que même le fait de manger prenait un tout autre aspect chez les elfes. Il lui faudrait des années pour arriver à ce degrés de perfection dans les gestes. Elle resta de longue minutes à observer le souverain, puis tout ce qui l'entourait. Thranduil leur servit du vin, et elle se jeta presque sur son verre. Il tiqua en voyant cela :

« Vous ne mangez pas et vous buvez du vin ?

\- Le vin a pour lui d'arrondir les angles de la réalité. Il embrume un peu l'esprit, et détend, j'ai plus besoin de cela que de manger !

\- Ha ? Vous avez donc besoin de vous détendre ? » Fit Thranduil un éclat de malice dans son somptueux regard, qui ne cessait de s'éclaircir. Il avait une teinte d'un ciel azur, où Alexandra eut le malheur de plonger dedans.

« Magnifique ... » murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

Puis voyant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut, elle porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et but tout d'un trait. Le roi la regarda, abasourdi par sa descente, puis il commença à rire. Pas un de ses sales rires narquois et pincés dont il avait le secret, non, un vrai rire, franc et chaleureux, qui la déstabilisa.

« Merci Alexandra, j'apprécie le compliment ! Mais il n'y a pas que cela de magnifique en ma personne …. je vous assure … » appuya-t-il odieusement badin, il avait décidément envie de jouer.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'elle était captive.

« Et bien réservez cela à vos courtisanes, je suis certaine qu'elles se battent devant votre porte pour que vous couchiez avec elles ! Je ne suis en aucun cas intéressée pour ma part ! Votre Magnificence n'a aucun effet sur moi ! » la phrase était sortie d'une traite, et elle du reprendre sa respiration une seconde.

Thranduil la dévisageait comme si il avait une démente devant lui. L'affront était de taille, et il s'en sentit réellement blessé. Il se leva d'un coup, et vivement vint près de sa chaise. Avec force et habileté, il la fit pivoter comme si elle ne pesait rien, et empoignant les accoudoirs, il se pencha sur elle, prenant totalement son champ de vision. Il était impressionnant. Jamais de sa vie Alexandra ne s'était sentie aussi petite et insignifiante. Elle s'enfonça presque malgré elle dans son fauteuil, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il plaqua une main leste sur le fil de sa mâchoire, et la serrant, il déclara la voix froide :

« Vraiment ? Aucun effet ? Je sais que vous mentez humaine … ne vous avisez pas d'éveiller mon courroux.

\- Si vous pensez que ce que je ressens à votre égard est du désir ! Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude cher Roi ! Vous ne correspondez absolument pas à ce que j'attends d'un mâle ! Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, et murmura les dents serrées, je vous méprise ! ».

Ses iris presque verts lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient rouges, son coeur, s'affolait dans sa poitrine tel celui d'un animal sauvage pris au piège. Elle sentit ses doigts raffermir leur emprise, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle gémit de douleur. Thranduil vit qu'il compressait ses plaies et ecchymoses, et fronçant les sourcils, il relâcha son étreinte. Caressa du bout de son index la commissure des lèvres un peu tuméfiées de l'humaine en face de lui, aiguisant son regard comme si il essayait de sonder son âme.

« N'avez-vous donc peur de rien Alexandra ? Ni de la souffrance ? Ni de la mort ? murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

\- J'ai peur de l'échec ! C'est tout ce qui terrorise mon âme ! » répondit-elle touchante de sincérité.

Sa réponse des plus inhabituelle, figea le roi. L'envie de l'embrasser le démangea. Il était certain que jamais un elfe n'avait épousé ses lèvres, ni même son corps. Cette envie de possession qui le rongeait presque maladivement dans sa vie quotidienne, engloba l'humaine en face de lui. Elle le repoussait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il soupira, et rompant le contact, il demanda calmement en allant se rasseoir.

« En ce cas dites-moi ? Que pourrai-je donc bien faire pour être moins honni de votre personne ? Quel est donc votre type de mâle ? J'avoue que cela m'intéresse, car, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je ne côtoie que peu les humains. »

Alexandra se sentait chamboulée par tout ce qui advenait. Elle aurait voulu se coller des gifles quand elle s'aperçut que là, en cet instant, une naissance de désir s'offrait son organisme.

 _« C'est pas possible, ce mec doit dégager un taux de testostérones impressionnant. Je ne suis que rarement touchée par l'envie …. mais là … »_ elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et quand elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, il put y déceler la timide fièvre qui allumait l'éclat de ses iris. Il fallait quelle reprenne le contrôle, et de suite ! Il la baladait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait toujours eu le contrôle sur son corps, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Même si, elle devait l'avouer, se retrouver dans ce monde avait tendance à bouleverser tout en elle. A commencer par ses certitudes. Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, être ici, tenait bonnement de la folie, de la chimère, de l'impossible ! _« Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Je sais comment m'y prendre, se détacher tout en jouant la franchise, ça je sais faire …. faut juste que je court-circuite mes côtés émotionnels. Et pour ça ! Ma grande ! Tu es douée ! »_

« A vrai dire … expliqua-t-elle la voix claire et aussi neutre que possible, tout en se remettant face à lui de façon posée et calculée. Je n'ai pas de schéma type. J'aime bien les mâles alpha, j'avoue, je suis plus attirée par la force que la mollesse. Mais je n'aime pas la bêtise, la tyrannie, et la puissance utilisée à mauvais escient, quant au physique …. je n'ai qu'un Idéal ... » termina-t-elle avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Thranduil démêla rapidement cette pseudo énigme, il se leva, et allant prendre le livre, il chercha la page, persuadé d'avoir lu il y avait peu un texte nommé ainsi. Alexandra l'observa, tout de même ravie qu'il ait compris.

 _« C'est qu'il est loin d'être bêbête le souverain ... »_ se dit-elle avec ravissement.

Une fois la page trouvée, elle nota son air victorieux, et il commença à lire à voix haute : **Idéal**

 _« Ce ne seront jamais ces beautés de vignettes,  
Produits avariés, nés d'un siècle vaurien,  
Ces pieds à brodequins, ces doigts à castagnettes,  
Qui sauront satisfaire un coeur comme le mien._

 _Je laisse à Gavarni, poète des chloroses,  
Son troupeau gazouillant de beautés d'hôpital,  
Car je ne puis trouver parmi ces pâles roses  
Une fleur qui ressemble à mon rouge idéal._

 _Ce qu'il faut à ce coeur profond comme un abîme,  
C'est vous, Lady Macbeth, âme puissante au crime,  
Rêve d'Eschyle éclos au climat des autans;_

 _Ou bien toi …._

... grande Nuit, fille de Michel-Ange, Qui tors paisiblement dans une pose étrange, Tes appas façonnés aux bouches des Titans! » finit par dire à voix haute Alexandra, dont l'attention s'était perdue dans la flamme d'une bougie. La torpeur de la fatigue et du vin venant égratigner ses résistances.

Thranduil posa le livre, sentant son coeur se pincer comme rarement il l'avait fait dans sa longue existence.

« Ainsi donc .. vous les connaissez tous ?

\- La plupart. Ce livre est ma fenêtre sur mon idéal, ma perfection …

\- Il n'y a nulle perfection dans ces textes où la douleur, le désespoir, et parfois même, la débauche, prennent racine !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous vous êtes mis à lire, et à apprécier. La preuve, cet ouvrage vous fascine. La perfection n'existe pas Roi Thranduil. Elle n'est qu'illusion. Pour moi le beau se manifeste … il ne se voit pas. Tellement d'atours brillants de merveilles, se révèlent souvent la coquille d'un corps vide, creux, et dénué de tout. Ni âme, ni coeur, ni vie … qu'une sombre illusion au final. Alors vous me demandez mon «idéal » ? Il est fait de creux, de fêlures, de bosses, de cassures. Il est aussi chaotique qu'une chaîne de montagne, aussi dément que l'océan. Tumultueux comme un ciel d'orage qui peu rendre aveugle et sourd. Et caressant comme une pluie d'automne, lavant avec votre être, les fantômes de l'année passée. Il est le tout, et le rien. L'Unique objet de tous les désir … il l'est peut-être l'insaisissable .. celui que l'on nomme Amour. Et à cet Archer, j'ai dit adieu il y a longtemps. Mon amour n'a pas qu'un amant, où si …. il en a un, l'Univers. Seule sa beauté me comble, car son visage est multiple, des pointes pastels de l'aurore, aux cuivres de la chevelure d'un jour sur le déclin, offrant son corps éthéré aux chiens et aux loups, et qui se perd peu à peu dans les bras argentés de la lune».

L'alcool résolument, faisait son effet. Détendue, bercée par la voix de Thraduil qui l'avait littéralement hypnotisé sous ces magnifiques vers, elle laissa vagabonder sa pensée lyrique. Celle, que très rares, connaissaient. Elle eut un sourire presque débile accroché au visage, et l'elfe devant elle, crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Puis comme reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle secoua légèrement la tête, et déclara :

« Alors vous voyez Seigneur Thranduil, que vous me trouviez repoussante ou non, idiote, ou même totalement quelconque, cela ne m'émeut pas le moins du monde. Car ma vision de la Vie diffère depuis toujours du commun des mortels. Et je ne sais pas si celle des immortels est de même. A vrai dire, après toutes ces années de lutte, je crois que je m'en fiche royalement même. Je sais qui je suis, c'est le principal. Et sachez …. que j'ai nagé avec les requins de nombreuses années …. et au final … je me suis fait un malin plaisir à les épingler à mon mur les uns après les autres ... »

Sa voix s'était durcie, soumise aux tensions que des souvenirs élevaient chez elle. L'instant de grâce était révolu, et le roi saisit pleinement le sens de la métaphore. Ce qui renforça sa curiosité la concernant. Elle prit une fourchette et un couteau tout en pensant :

 _« Bon, mange ! Si tu veux t'enfuir il faut que tu prennes des forces. Et tant pis pour le plaisir que tu lui fais, si tu te laisse mourir de faim tu n'arriveras à rien ! »_

Le Roi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle posa sa fourchette, et claquant des doigts devant lui de façon peu aimable, elle sourit quand elle le vit enfin dire quelque chose :

« C'est inconvenant de faire ceci !  
\- Pas plus que de bailler aux corneilles quand je vous parle !

\- Je ne baillais pas aux corneilles, bien au contraire, j'étais toute ouïe.

\- Qui j'imagine est fort bien développée ! » Elle gémit de douleur, et pesta.

Elle porta une main à son genou, et ensuite derrière ses côtés. Thranduil le nota. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, le lendemain se serait encore bien pire. Elle le regarda se lever flegmatiquement, la bouche pleine et passablement intéressée par ce qu'il allait faire. Il disparut dans sa chambre, puis après quelques secondes, il revint et demanda comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« Vous venez ? »

Alexandra faillit s'étouffer littéralement. Elle posa ses couverts, et fit :

« Houla non non non ! Vous croyez quoi ?! Que je vais venir dans votre chambre ? Z'êtes cinglé ou quoi ?

\- N'oubliez pas Alexandra, je ne vous désire pas, vous ne risquez rien …

\- Mouais … beaucoup le disent, mais au final les nanas se retrouvent dans le pieu dudit saint innocent qui les convie.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, cessez donc de faire l'enfant.

\- Ha mais justement ! C'est bien parce que vous avez quelque chose pour moi là-bas, que je ne veux pas venir ! »

Elle entendit un long et profond soupir. Auquel elle fit écho. Dubitative, il avait tout de même réussi à titiller sa curiosité. Elle se releva, et clopin clopant, elle arriva jusqu'à lui. Elle ouvrit une grande bouche émerveillée, figée dans un « HO » parfait. La chambre était simplement fabuleuse, à l'instar de celle des rois. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, dont les draps et couvertures avaient les couleurs de la nature au-dehors. Tout était fait en bois de chêne, dont les nervures donnaient vie aux colonnes et aux murs. Il y avait une grande cheminée sur la droite, et une porte, qui le soupçonna-t-elle, devait mener à la salle d'eau et autres commodités. Thranduil revint de cette dernière, une boîte en bois dans les mains. Il la regarda et montrant son lit il ordonna :

« Asseyez-vous là !

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que …

\- Là j'ai dit ! » Commença-t-il à s'impatienter, montrant clairement un coffre au pied de son lit. Une peau de bête était posée dessus, et Alexandra n'arriva pas à voir ce que c'était comme animal. Elle frissonna, une envie de meurtre la tenaillant.

 _« Alex … ici ce n'est pas la même chose ... »_ souffla la petite voix de sa conscience au creux de son oreille.

Grimaçant, elle vint s'asseoir, et le roi ouvrit la boîte. Le contenu embauma de suite la pièce. Elle sentit le laurier, la lavande, et d'autres plantes qu'elle n'arriva pas à reconnaître, même si leurs odeurs lui étaient familières. Thranduil s'assit au pied de son lit, en hauteur, bien évidemment, et prenant le bras d'Alexandra, qu'elle voulut retirer de suite, il grogna « Mais calmez-vous à la fin ! ». De sa main droite il lui tenait fermement l'avant-bras, de la main gauche, il plongea dans l'onguent qui siégeait dans le pot. Sagement, et avec une délicatesse qui ferait rougir un ange, il commença à appliquer la pommade translucide et odorante sur sa peau.

 _« Dieux que c'est bon …. »_ se laissa-t-elle penser alors que les doigts du souverain massaient sa peau pour faire pénétrer la préparation.

Il la sentit se détendre de suite, ce qui l'enorgueillit bien évidemment. Cette humaine n'était peut-être pas insensible à tout ? Il lui soigna les bras, puis vint le tour de son genou. Elle se retenait vaillamment de gémir parfois, et les contusions sur son corps n'étaient pas des plus belles à voir. Thranduil lui en voulu d'avoir poussé les choses à cette extrémité. Puis, ses mains glissèrent vers le boutonnage de sa robe, dans son dos. Elle se raidit de suite, prête à bondir.

« Tout va bien Alexandra … faites moi confiance … je sais je vous demande beaucoup, mais vous me remerciez plus tard ... »

Il l'entendit bougonner de sombres répliques qui le firent plus sourire qu'autres choses. Dès qu'il posa ses mains sur les côtes touchées, elle eut un mouvement de fuite en avant, en glapissant. Se retenant de pleurer sous la violence de la douleur, elle gémit :

« Ça ira Roi Thranduil … pas besoin de toucher ici !

\- Non Alexandra, vous avez sûrement une côte fêlée, voir cassée. Angrod a vraiment été stupide ! Grogna presque Thranduil. Ce baume a des vertus que vous qualifierez sûrement de « magiques ». Demain tout ira beaucoup mieux.

\- N'en voulez pas au Capitaine, Seigneur, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Un homme, quel qu'il soit, accepte rarement de se faire battre par une femme. Alors un elfe par une humaine ! Même si je le concède, ma victoire fut de très courte durée. Quelques secondes tout au plus ...

\- Oui, mais victoire quand même ... » souffla-t-il contre sa nuque alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son ouvrage.

 _« Il a des mains de guérisseur, c'est indéniable. Pourtant, ce que j'ai vu dans le regard des soldats, était un respect mêlé de crainte. Je suis certaine que c'est un guerrier puissant … en tout cas … tout le transpire en lui. »_

La douleur coupa à nouveau ses pensées, et elle faillit lui demander grâce. C'était vraiment insupportable. Peu à peu, les plantes commencèrent à faire effet, elle sentit les maux s'apaiser et disparaître, tandis qu'il murmurait des paroles en Sindarin. Les souffrances, la fatigue, et la douceur de ces mains prenant soin d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle s'endormit sans même sans apercevoir. Tombant en avant légèrement, la robe à moitié ouverte, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, où le pire des ses cauchemars lui revint.

.

* * *

.

 _« H moins cinq minutes Alex ! Ils doivent sortir !_

 _\- Nid d'aigle à aiglons ! Nid d'aigle à aiglons ! Où êtes-vous aiglons ?! » Demanda Alexandra à travers le kit de son oreillette dernier cri._

 _Si on voulait combattre son ennemi, il fallait le faire sur un pied d'égalité. La Coalition avait largement de quoi les pourvoir. Leurs convois avaient été facile à intercepter. Cela changerait bientôt elle le savait. De la fourgonnette où ils étaient, ils regardaient l'usine en contre-bas. De l'extérieur tout semblait calme, mais bientôt tout allait changer. Les lumières crues des hauts lampadaires balayaient tout de leur lueur blanche, et les bâtiments de béton et de métal, semblaient inhabités. Bien évidemment, puisqu'à présent, tout était informatisé. Les machines ayant pris la place de l'Homme progressivement, pompant toujours plus profondément, suçant jusqu'à la dernière ressource de leur planète._

 _« Aiglons prêts à sortir Alex ! Les bombes ont été disposées ! Ces salauds vont en avoir pour des milliards de réparations je te le jure ! S'exclama une voix féminine enjouée dans les hauts-parleurs de leur poste informatique._

 _\- Rentrez ! Autrement vous allez sauter avec !_

 _\- Hey Alex ! On ira fêté ça avec les vieux ?!_

 _\- Oui Gabrielle ! Si tu le souhaites … dépêche-toi, l'heure tourne._

 _\- Très bien, nous remontons le couloir principal, dans deux minutes nous sommes dehors ! Mais …. attends …_

 _\- Quoi ?! Fit Alexandra qui pressa une main inquiète sur son oreillette, fixant son regard sur les caméras de surveillance qu'ils avaient shunté._

 _\- Des mouvements …. »_

 _Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans l'oreillette, et la voix cria de douleur._

 _« Gabrielle ! GABRIELLE ?! hurla Alex qui donnaient des coups d'oeil nerveux entre les écrans et l'extérieur._

 _\- Des soldats ! Ils ont été prévenus ! Putain …. A COUVERT ! » hurla Gabrielle à travers le micro, vrillant presque les tympans de ceux qui les écoutaient._

 _Alex devenait folle, faisant les cents pas, sentant son coeur rugir dans sa poitrine, des gouttes de sueur perler le long de son dos et de ses tempes. Elle se rongea l'ongle du pouce. Témoin impuissante de ce qui se passait en bas, alors que leur groupe était tombé dans un traquenard. La respiration saccadée et terrorisée de la femme en chef des opérations, leur parvenait comme l'annonce d'une mise à mort inévitable. Des coups de feu retentirent, et puis des explosions, Alex ne tint plus, elle sortit du fourgon. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait. Elle vit les soldats se déployer comme une vague sombre, encerclant les terroristes qui avaient investis les lieux, et les rabattants vers un des bâtiments annexes. D'autres coups de feu, et Gabrielle hurla à nouveau, le souffle court, elle chuta sur le sol, et Alexandra la vit tomber sur le béton dur. Elle se releva, toujours vaillante, et elle l'entendit dire :_

 _« Partez …._

 _\- Putain non Gabrielle ! Tu bouges ton cul et tu te sors de là !_

 _\- Non .. Alex … elle étouffa un gémissement. Je suis foutue, partez …. »_

 _Alex savait que si elle le disait, c'est qu'elle avait du prendre une mauvaise balle. Elle entendait sa respiration se faire de plus anarchique, coupée par un quinte de toux ignoble. Elle l'entendit pleurer, et la boule dans la gorge qu'Alexandra ressentit, lui comprima le larynx au point de la rendre muette._

 _« Alex … continues … ne t'arrêtes jamais d'accord ...Je .. j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu y arriveras …_

 _\- Gabrielle ! Sors de là, tu ... tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !_

 _\- Adieu Alex, on se reverra dans une autre vie … je t'aime …_

 _\- GAB … ! » mais le long bruit monocorde et chuintant qui monopolisa son oreillette, prouva qu'elle avait coupé la communication._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière aveuglante se fit voir, suivit d'un grognement sourd et puissant. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion monta en colonnes destructrices, rasant tout sur cinquante mètres à la ronde. Alex fut projetée violemment sur la paroi de la camionnette. La sonnant à moitié. La douleur de son corps ne fut rien comparé à celle qui lui broya le coeur. Les larmes plein les yeux, elle rampa jusque au bord du précipice, regardant avec désolation les bâtiments et autres structures qui étaient ravagés par les flammes. Ses yeux ne cessaient de verser des larmes, elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter. La douleur viscérale qu'elle éprouvait, annihilait toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle sentit une main l'agripper avec force, la soulevant du sol et la jetant dans la camionnette. Totalement hébétée, elle regarda son « sauveur » du moment. Damon la regardait de haut, et s'écria presque :_

 _« On ne peut plus rien pour eux ! On décroche ! »_

 _Elle eut le réflexe insensé de vouloir ressortir, mais son groupe la retint avec force. Elle se débattit comme une démente, la folie la gagnant tandis qu'elle sentait le véhicule démarrer et partir en trombes. Abandonnant derrière lui, les braves qui avaient laissé leur vie pour leurs combats. Elle hurla de rage, de frustration, rien n'arrivait à la calmer, tandis qu'on la maintenait avec fermeté. Ils appelaient son nom pour essayer de la raisonner._ Puis des douleurs transpercèrent son organisme, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se retrouva, essoufflée, échevelée et souffrant le martyr, entre les bras du souverain des elfes qui essayait de la calmer par tous les moyens qui étaient à sa portée.

.

* * *

.

Il l'avait vu basculer lentement, et avant qu'elle ne tombe du coffre, il l'avait rattrapé. Encore une fois très surpris par sa façon de s'endormir si promptement, il avait refermé sa robe, et l'avait porté jusque son salon. Il l'avait étendu sur une large méridienne, qui était aussi démesurée que le faste des lieux. Et il l'avait étudié pendant son sommeil. Bien vite il comprit qu'elle rêvait, et que son cauchemar était des plus affreux. Elle se mit à hurler un nom, et à se débattre, des pleurs déchirants sortant de sa gorge comme un animal à l'agonie. Il avait déjà vu cela. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Certains soldats développaient ce genre de sommeil après les guerres, quand ils avaient perdus des êtres proches. Lui-même avait rêvé de la mort de son père pendant des siècles, et cela lui arrivait encore quelque fois. Voyant qu'elle allait tomber à nouveau dans son délire, il lui attrapa les bras, et cela renforça sa crise . Au final il l'appela, et voyant que ça ne lui faisait rien, il la gifla purement et simplement. Ça plus les douleurs qui lui labouraient déjà les chairs, elle se réveilla comme si elle avait manqué de se noyer, aspirant une grosse goulée d'air. L'air totalement hagard, elle braqua ses yeux sombres sur lui. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise où elle était, et qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle se défit de sa poigne avec force, le blessant malgré lui en ayant cette réaction. Elle se poussa, comme si sa simple présence l'incommodait. Ses yeux versaient des larmes muettes, et elle tremblait de froid. Elle serra ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer ce qui lui secouait l'organisme. Thranduil l'observait, autant intrigué que fasciné par cette mortelle des plus étrange. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui raconte tout. Qu'elle lui offre tout. Tous ses secrets, ses souvenirs, son savoir …. et ses bras peut-être, pour qu'il puisse, si elle le souhaitait, amoindrir le chagrin effroyable que trahissait chacun de ses souffles. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal blessé, perdue dans l'immensité de la forêt, égarée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, il fut touché de la voir ainsi. Il voulut lui prendre une main, mais elle fit un mouvement de recul. Implorant presque un « Non .. s'il vous plaît … je … je voudrais retourner dans ma chambre » . Il resserra des doigts impuissants dans le vide, et fermant les yeux, il dit doucement :

« Oui ….

\- Merci ... »

Elle se releva, presque chancelante, la mort dans l'âme. Et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. Elle s'en voulait qu'il la voit ainsi, aussi faible, aussi démunie.

 _« Ha ben bravo ma grande ! Bien joué ! Si tu voulais lui donner un moyen de pression, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! »_ s'entendit-elle se dire dans une brume de conscience, mais elle fit vite taire cette voix importune, qui lui faisait à présent, trop de mal.

Il posa la main sur le loquet, et avant d'ouvrir, il demanda :

« Qui est Gabrielle ? »

Son coeur manqua un battement. Ses pieds s'ancrèrent dans le sol, tant cette question signifiait, la pétrifiait. La gorge sèche, luttant pour ne pas encore sombrer dans un flot de larmes, elle répondit, dans un murmure qui lui coûta toutes les forces qui lui restaient « Gabrielle était ma soeur ... la plus belle et la plus enchanteresse des créatures que mon monde pouvait porter ... ». Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses chairs, au point de se faire mal. La douleur que le roi put lire dans son regard, le ramena à celle qu'il avait connu deux fois dans sa vie.

 _« Faut-il que je sois devenu fou ou faible pour que je veuille, en cet instant, la réconforter comme je réconforterai une des miennes ? »_ s'admonesta-t-il tandis que l'envie de la serrer contre lui le démangeait au point de lui faire mal. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion. Elle posa une de ses mains sur celle qui tenait la poignée. Et ils ressentirent à nouveau cet étrange picotement qui ennuyait tant le roi. Elle ferma ses doigts dessus avec vigueur, passant outre le contact intime que ça engageait. Tournant le loquet, elle ouvrit, forçant un peu contre la résistance du souverain, qui ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Elle fronça les sourcils, et levant les yeux vers lui, elle répéta un « S'il vous plaît » si parfaitement dit, qu'il ne put aller contre. Brilthor l'attendait sagement dans le couloir, et il eut une mine sombre en la voyant. Attendant que le souverain ait refermé, il demanda très inquiet :

« Tout va bien Dame Alexandra ? Il … il ne vous a pas fait de mal au moins ?

\- Non .. non Brilthor, rassurez-vous … mon mal ne vient pas de lui. Il est plus ancien ...

\- Pas si ancien que cela si il vous torture de la sorte aujourd'hui … ».

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de relever le menton et de continuer sa route. Le jeune elfe comprit qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. Arrivés au pas de sa porte, elle regarda son escorte, et lui souriant, elle lui caressa la joue affectueusement. Ce qui fit rougir l'elfe jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Vous êtes une âme pure Brilthor, sachez toujours la préserver. C'est ce que vous avez de plus cher. Vous êtes l'être le plus accueillant et le plus agréable qui soit en ces lieux. Enfin … vous et Dame Aerlinn. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontré.

\- Heu … merci Dame Alexandra … mais que je n'aime pas entendre ces mots, ils me font trop penser à des adieux ... »

Elle eut un timide sourire, ce qui mit Brilthor encore plus mal à l'aide. Elle vint lui donner un baiser sur la joue et fit « C'est comme ça que nous nous disons bonjour et au revoir chez moi. Je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit jeune Brilthor.

\- Bonne nuit Dame Alexandra … »

Puis elle disparut dans ses appartements, lasse comme rarement dans sa vie elle ne l'avait été. Elle trouva Aerlinn qui s'inquiéta elle aussi de la trouver dans cet état, et avant qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit, Alexandra se jeta dans ses bras, et prenant le réconfort là où elle le trouvait, se permit de pleurer sur son épaule. La servante lui rendit son étreinte, le regard bienveillant d'une mère posé sur elle. L'humaine finit par s'endormir peu de temps après, et elle resta à la veiller longuement. Souhaitant que son état ne soit pas dû à leur souverain.

.

* * *

.

Elle marchait paisiblement à l'orée de la forêt, Brilthor veillant sur elle de loin. Il était toujours là, observant chaque faits et gestes, chaque sourire, chaque soupir. La morgue dont elle savait faire preuve, semblait s'être tarie la veille au soir. Dénudant son âme comme un corps dévêtu sous le soleil brûlant. Angrod la cherchait, et il savait où son jeune second l'avait amené. Il arriva sur les lieux, pile au moment où Alexandra regardait les grands arbres avec fascination. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés, le nez tendu vers le ciel, et son sourire était aussi doux qu'une caresse de printemps. Elle respirait la forêt. La sentait, la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, de ses os, de son âme. A se morfondre dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas vu la chance incroyable qu'elle avait de retrouver des arbres, des animaux, une nature pleine de vigueur. Elle était habillée d'une robe elfique de servante, loin des habits somptueux de la veille, mais elle préférait. Vu que ses habits avaient été malmenés par le capitaine, il fallait les reprendre en main et les laver. Tout à son émerveillement, elle se pencha et enleva les fines chausses qui lui protégeait les pieds. A la surprise des deux elfes qui se chargeait de sa surveillance. Elle marcha sur la mousse et l'herbe tendre. Aimant sentir à nouveau ces sensations si primaires en somme. L'énergie de la forêt, tout comme quand elle était enfant, semblait lui communiquer sa force. Oubliant totalement où elle était, elle tournoya quelques secondes sur elle-même, et se souvint, avec une atroce souffrance, quand elle le faisait avec sa petite soeur. Main dans la main, tournoyant à s'en rendre ivre, alors que le grand chêne bénissait leurs éclats de rire. Angrod la regardait faire, ses yeux d'elfe millénaire, percevant peut-être ce que les autres ne verraient sûrement pas. Elle était connectée avec l'âme de la forêt, tout comme ceux de son peuple, l'étaient. Elle s'arrêta nette, les yeux bordés de larmes, et portant une main à ses lèvres, la mémoire du dernier baiser donné à sa petite fleur, son petit ange, lui lacéra le coeur. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à refouler toute cette détresse, cette douleur. Tellement d'énergie aussi. Et là, tout lui revenait comme un coup de fouet brutal. Ce Roi, ces Elfes, cette Forêt ! Tout cela allait la rendre définitivement folle. Une brise de printemps se leva et vint lui caresser le visage, et ses paupières voilèrent ses iris à nouveau. Ne faisant pas cas des paires d'yeux qui l'étudiaient, elle se donna le droit de ne penser à rien. Si ils avaient été en automne, elle se serait peut-être même laissée tomber sur un tas de feuille morte. Mais pas de tapis couleur rouille à l'horizon, alors elle but les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les frondaisons, et sursauta presque quand Angrod l'interpella.

« Dame Alexandra ?! »

Elle riva son attention sur lui, la profondeur de son regard le troublant. Il lui rappelait celui que son souverain avait parfois. Il décela les marques qu'il lui avait fait la veille, et son front se plissa, marquant une ride soucieuse. Il s'en voulait. Il baissa le regard pour rester ancré dans celui de l'humaine, car il était plus grand qu'elle. La lumière qu'elle dégageait en cet instant, était incroyable, bouleversant l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Quelque chose le troublait. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, et qui lui donnait l'envie de la protéger.

« Je voulais vous faire part de mes excuses ma Dame ! Dit sincèrement le capitaine.

\- Mmm … fit Alexandra dont les yeux bifurquèrent vers le pont non loin. Je m'excuse également, je n'avais pas à vous mettre dans un tel état de colère. Même si, je l'avoue, c'était mon but premier.

\- Je le sais … » répondit simplement Angrod.

Elle riva à nouveau son attention sur lui, et amusée, elle fit d'une voix néanmoins monocorde :

« Nous nous excusons mutuellement, n'est-ce pas merveilleux Capitaine ?! Les acceptons-nous ?

\- Pour ma part oui, sans doute et sans regret.

\- Alors moi aussi, fit Alexandra qui semblait réellement absente. Puis, lui passant à côté, elle lui prit une main, et déclara sérieuse, j'espère tout de même, que cette force, commune à votre peuple, ne soit pas faite que pour administrer des corrections et imposer votre hégémonie. Ce serait tellement … fâcheux … »

Angrod resserra ses doigts malgré lui sur les siens, comprenant réellement où elle voulait en venir. Il répondit presque dans un chuchotement :

« Non ma Dame, nullement. »

Elle eut un autre sourire, puis le lâchant , elle remit ses chausses et reprit le chemin de la cité. Brilthor sauta de son promontoire, et Angrod déclara :

« Sois sur tes gardes Brilthor, et très attentif. Je n'aime pas son comportement, il m'emplit de sourdes craintes.

\- Oui Capitaine, je le sens aussi. Faites-moi confiance, je veille. »

Angrod lui fit un signe de la tête, et le jeune elfe suivit l'humaine comme son ombre.

Alex passa les coursives, les ponts, les couloirs immenses comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici. Elle avait besoin de se recentrer, de se retrouver, ou des idées noires, bien connues d'elle, allaient reprendre possession de ce qu'elle était. Aerlinn n'était pas là, et elle s'en félicita, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, encore moins de parler. Alors, chose qu'elle fit, et qui avait déserté ses habitudes, elle se posta devant les fenêtres de son salon, qui donnait une vue dégagée sur la forêt en contre-bas et elle chanta. L'exercice fut dur, ardu, cruel, tandis que les sons avaient du mal à franchir sa gorge. Puis au fil des secondes, tout se délia. Ressentant dans les tréfonds de son âme, ce qu'elle avait éprouvé il y avait tant d'années en amont. Quand elle chantait, elle se sentait comme faisant partie d'un tout. Un tout si immense, alors qu'elle se perdait dans les sons. Elle se fondait, se diluait dans une vibration désincarnée, qui avait comme le pouvoir de toucher même les choses les plus invisibles de l'univers. Et sa voix, mélodieuse comme le chant d'un rossignol, s'éleva d'abord grave, pour devenir de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus pure, au point de gagner chaque parcelle de sa chambre, des racines façonnées qui traversaient son plafond. Et les notes, se mirent à courir à travers elles comme l'onde d'un ruisseau.

Thranduil qui était en train d'écrire se figea littéralement. La plume faisant une tâche noire sur le parchemin. En tant normal une telle erreur l'aurait fait grandement pester, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas en cette minute. Elle était là, quelque part, sortie du fond de ces années perdues. Et dans SA cité. Il se leva vivement, et toute ouïe, il chercha désespérément d'où cela pouvait provenir. Il cherchait sans vraiment regarder, sans vraiment voir où il allait, comme un aveugle perdu dans sa propre demeure, suivant juste un écho lointain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva devant les appartements d'Alexandra, où le jeune Brilthor s'était laissé subjuguer par ce qu'il entendait. Thranduil savait que Tous les elfes devaient l'avoir entendu. Celle qui lui appartenait à lui seul dans la forêt, se dévoilait à tous. A la joie de l'entendre à nouveau, se mêla la colère de ne plus être l'unique à en jouir. Il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer, pensant peut-être trouver une elfe, Aerlinn même, mais il resta pantois quand il vit Alexandra sursauter, coupant d'elle même le son mélodieux de cette bouche qui l'avait insulté de nombreuses fois.

 _« Impossible ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Aucun être humain ne peut chanter ainsi ! »_ ragea-t-il, totalement déçu sur le coup.

Elle avait son attention rivée vers lui, mais elle détourna vite la tête, il s'aperçut qu'elle essuyait des larmes, et son expérience de la veille lui revint. Se sentant stupide d'avoir atterri ici et comme ça, il serra la poignée à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, gardant son attention sur l'extérieur.

\- Rien, je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose mais j'ai du me tromper. »

Il la vit tressaillir, ses épaules trahissant son amère monotonie. Elle répondit juste la voix morne :

« Oui en effet … vous avez dû vous tromper … Seigneur ... ».

Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne souhaitait pas se rabaisser à lui demander quoi. De plus, elle ne faisait pas pas partie de ses priorités du jour. Fronçant légèrement ses sourcils presque argentés, il finit par refermer derrière lui alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Les doigts d'Alexandra se resserrèrent avec hargne sur le tissu de sa robe, et un éclair sauvage dans le regard, elle mit à exécution ses plans. Elle sortit son sac et le prit avec elle, demanda à Brilthor de bien vouloir l'accompagner dehors. Le jeune elfe, ravi de cette perspective qu'il jugeait plus saine que de rester enfermés, lui fit escorte.

Thranduil était miné malgré lui. Il pressentait que le comportement de l'humaine était anormal. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire face à ses gardes ? Son armée ? Au-delà du fait qu'elle était totalement sans défense, elle ne savait même pas où aller si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, sans se l'expliquer, il retourna sur ses pas, voulant peut-être essayer de se rassurer. Il blêmit quand il la vit au loin avec le jeune second, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Ils étaient déjà dehors quand il voulut les rattraper. Se ravisant, il haussa les épaules et s'exclama pour lui-même _« Ho et puis que les orques se chargent d'elle si elle a l'imprudence de faire telle bêtise ! »_.

.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous en savez un peu plus sur ma OC ! Et ce n'est que le début ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit "Flash-Back" qui seront toujours écrits en italique (sauf oubli de ma part ! ;p). Une relation assez étrange commence à se tisser entre le Roi des elfes et elle ... et j'espère là aussi, que cette dernière vous plaira ! ;)**

.


	6. La Rage du Désespoir

**. Grenache1:** Merci à toi pour tous tes compliments, et ta fidélité! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te prenne autant ! :)

 **. Savang:** Oui ! ils se rapprochent mais ... c'est clairement pas gagné, tu vas voir ! ;)

. **Helliarys :** Leur relation est un vrai casse-tête pour les deux ... ce chapitre commence à le démontrer un peu plus d'ailleurs.

 **. Milyi ** : Oui la douceur mariée à une certaine brutalité, mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'est la vie ? ;) Et YES! Girl Power ! Haaa les "Spice Girls" ont laissé leurs empreintes hein ! XDD Thranduil en fait, pense à plus si affinités pas parce qu'il a des sentiments, mais juste parce qu'il est avide de possession, du moins, pour le moment, là aussi tu verras bien ! Na ! (Oui mon côté très adulte qui ressort ! *rires*)

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !** _

* * *

Ils marchèrent longuement, et le jeune elfe la conduisit plus profondément dans les sous-bois, satisfaisant malgré lui ses desseins. Il lui expliquait ce qu'était cette forêt, d'où elle provenait, les guerres dont elle avait été témoin. Mais aussi les temps de paix, propices à l'émergence de toutes vies. Elle le regardait évoluer dans ces espaces qui faisaient partie intégrante de son essence. Il était tellement beau et innocent, qu'elle se mordit les joues pour se rappeler à l'ordre.

 _« Ne craque pas maintenant …. ce serait totalement stupide ... Gabrielle où que tu sois, j'espère que si je quitte cette vie je te retrouverai mon petit ange …. Non … je te retrouverai ! J'en suis certaine ! »_

Elle ouvrit son sac nonchalamment, de manière si décontractée et naturelle que Brilthor n'y fit pas attention. Fouillant dedans en essayant de se concentrer sur qu'il lui disait, elle attrapa une des fléchettes hypodermiques qui lui restaient. Elle serra ses doigts dessus, et déglutissant avec effort, se détestant déjà de faire ce qu'elle allait faire, elle interpella le jeune elfe qui se retourna avec un de ses magnifiques sourires. Il ne comprit pas quand elle fit un mouvement brusque et qu'il sentit une vive piqûre dans son cou.

« Pardonnez-moi Brilthor …. ce n'est pas contre vous, bien au contraire ….

\- Dame Alexandra ?! » Fit celui-ci dont les pupilles commençaient à se dilater progressivement.

Elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas l'endormir réellement, elle s'était déjà aperçu que le métabolisme des elfes était différent, et d'une constitution dépassant ses rêves les plus fous. Elle le rattrapa quand il glissa lentement vers le sol, et tirant son corps à l'abri des regard, elle le déposa près d'un arbre. Elle lui enleva presque tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, qui barrait son visage figé dans une moue de surprise des plus totale. Il la regardait, sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle lui embrassa la joue, et presque les larmes aux yeux elle murmura « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rester avec vous. Mon emprisonnement n'a que trop duré. Je dois partir Brilthor, tant de choses m'attendent, des gens qui comptent sur moi …. vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal, de fort, et d'incroyablement charmant mon jeune ami. Si les anges existent dans votre monde, j'espère qu'ils vous protégeront ... ». Elle lut dans son regard la crainte de la voir partir, la colère aussi de s'être fait roulé de la sorte. Alexandra leva les yeux vers les frondaisons, et déclara plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose « Bon, retrouvons ce chemin de malheur ! ». Puis elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il ne sut pas combien de temps se passa avant que son corps décide de se soumettre à nouveau à sa volonté. Des fourmillements désagréables lui parcouraient l'organisme, et il eut un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Il entendit des bruits tout près, et pas encore totalement remis, il porta une main faible à la garde de son épée. Il crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sous la honte quand il vit le cerf de Thranduil, suivit du cheval d'Angrod, avaler la lumière des sous-bois devant lui. Il déglutit avec effort, baissant de suite le regard face à celui du souverain, et il frissonna quand la voix froide de Thranduil s'éleva, teintée de reproche et de déception :

« Elle a trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir n'est-ce pas ? »

Brilthor hocha lentement la tête.

« Je .. je suis désolé Seigneur .. je …

\- Suffit ! Peux-tu marcher ? » Lui demanda Angrod sans douceur.

Brilthor essaya de se relever, mais ses gestes étaient gauches et maladroits. Le Capitaine descendit et venant près de lui, il s'agenouilla pour voir son état.

« Pas de blessures ou de marques de lutte. Je peux savoir comment elle a fait ça ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas … j'ai juste senti une piqûre au niveau de ma nuque … » il se tut lorsqu'il entendit le roi soupirer longuement, la mine sombre.

 _« Décidément elle a des ressources insoupçonnées cette humaine ! Je pense que j'ai été trop laxiste envers elle. Je pourrai la laisser se perdre dans les bois et se faire dévorer tiens …. comme ça je n'aurai plus à me soucier d'elle ! »_ et il faillit réellement le faire.

Mais voilà, l'esprit était parfois un animal indomptable, et le coeur, encore plus. Il ne pouvait rayer aussi aisément les minutes délicieuses qu'ils avaient partagé, même si ils se chamaillaient la plupart du temps.

 _« Et puis … j'ai envie qu'elle me parle encore de ce poète … qu'elle me parle de son monde ... qu'elle me parle de .. »_ il fronça les sourcils presque de dégoût en voyant où ses pensées le menaient progressivement.

 _« Non ! Elle a désobéi ! Elle s'est enfuie ! Elle va comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi du roi de cette forêt ! Cette jeune péronnelle va apprendre la notion de respect qu'elle me doit naturellement ! »_.

« Angrod, ramène Brilthor à la cité, je me charge d'elle personnellement !

\- Seigneur ? Fit Angrod réellement surpris.

\- Elle va apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de moi aussi aisément ! » lâcha la voix du roi dans un grognement sourd qui fit même frémir son bras droit.

Il savait que quand le souverain était ainsi, il valait mieux le laisser. Thranduil bougea sur sa monture, et le grand cerf continua sa route. Angrod posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira « Brilthor …. qu'est-ce que je vais faire toi ?!

\- Je vous jure capitaine que je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est comme si une magie avait engourdi ma conscience, je ne pouvais plus bouger ...

\- Enfin bon .. rentrons, tu répondras de ton erreur plus tard. »

Le Capitaine l'aida à se relever, et le hissant sur sa monture, ils rentrèrent au pas paisiblement. Brilthor essayant avec courage de tenir sur la monture sans s'étaler lamentablement. Son équilibre n'étant pas totalement revenu.

.

* * *

 **.**

Alexandra courait. Elle courait à en perdre pied, à en perdre haleine. Ses muscles et sa convalescence la faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, et vite. Qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle trouve un endroit où se cacher, où elle pourrait être libre de ses mouvements. Une voix douce l'arrêta dans sa course. Regardant aux alentours, elle chercha qui avait bien pu l'appeler, mais personne. Reprenant ses esprits, elle observa les arbres, et très perplexe, elle fit « Ben ça alors ! Je connais cet endroit ! Je … non ce n'est pas possible ! ». Bifurquant sur sa gauche, elle suivit un sentier fait par les animaux des sous-bois, et marcha de longues minutes, ses pieds ne touchant presque plus sol tandis qu'un espoir sans nom venait lui étreindre les entrailles. Suivant le cours d'eau, des larmes acides venant lui mordre les yeux, elle se figea devant lui. L'arbre millénaire, fort et majestueux se tenait devant elle. Ses racines épaisses plongeant dans la petite cascade, s'abreuvant directement à la source. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à l'eau, luttant contre le faible courant pour s'approcher de lui. L'eau était presque glaciale, mais rien lui importait. Il n'y avait plus que lui. SON arbre, qui se tenait là comme le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Fier, verdoyant de vie. Elle attrapa les racines de ses phalanges, et les cajola presque comme si il s'agissait des mains d'un ami qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis des années. Elle pleura longuement mêlant le sel de ses larmes aux ondes pures du ruisseau. Puis, palpant le bois humide, les laissant parcourir les mousses et autres lichens accrochés aux nervures et aux roches, elle chercha une porte. Il devait forcément y en avoir une. Elle chercha longtemps, appuyant dans chaque recoin, chaque aspérité, essayant de découvrir le loquet, la manette, le bouton, bref ! Le truc qui ferait que ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Mais plus les minutes se passaient, plus le désespoir la minait. Rien ! Absolument Rien ! Juste cette surface vierge de nature à l'état brut. L'odeur des sous-bois, le froid du liquide qui trempait ses vêtements, la rudesse du bois et de la roche sous sa peau.

« Non … non .. » conjura-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle était bloquée ici.

Ses vains espoirs se transformèrent en un désespoir abyssal, qui l'engloutit comme une marée noire. La rage de l'impuissance prenant peu à peu possession de son corps et de son esprit. Forçant sur les racines en ayant l'idée de les déloger.

 _« Peut-être qu'il est là derrière ! Il faut que je bouge ces racines, que je creuse que je …. »_ mais ses réflexions se terminèrent dans un cri de rage abominable, alors que de ses poings elle martelait la surface inerte. Ses cris retentirent dans la forêt comme les lamentations d'une bête.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Laissez-moi partir ! Je veux rentrez chez moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé …. laissez-moi partir …. » hoqueta-t-elle dans un hurlement de désillusions.

Elle se laissa glisser peu à peu contre les souches millénaires, agrippant le bois comme si elle plantait ses griffes.

« Tu nous a demandé quelque chose … Alexandra ... » dit alors une petite voix fluette qui sortit tout droit des racines.

Elle releva la tête, son visage baigné de larmes examinant les alentours proches. Elle décela une petite lumière, pas plus grosse qu'une luciole, qui courait le long des nervures noueuses de l'arbre accueillant ses pleurs. Totalement abasourdie, elle se concentra sur cette petite clarté qui semblait presque danser devant elle.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ?

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis … perdue …

\- Oui en effet. Et en même temps, tu ne l'es pas ...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? …. Non .. je ne veux pas savoir, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi … je n'ai rien à faire ici …

\- Non ! Tout au contraire ! Nous te laissons une chance ….

\- Une chance …

\- De réussir là où tu as échoué ! Le Coeur de la Forêt, Alexandra …

\- Le Coeur de la Forêt ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces sottises ?

\- La forêt a besoin de toi, ce monde a besoin de toi !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

\- Les machines Alexandra … les machines ….

\- Machines ? Dans ce monde ? Mais …. non ! Ecoutez, arrêtez de me balader ! Ramenez-moi chez moi !

\- Si tu reviens, tu mourras …. mais tu le sais déjà non ?! Tu t'en doutes … ton âme le sait.

\- Mon âme ? Putain dire que je croyais les amis de Gabrielle totalement barrés, je crois que je suis devenue encore plus folle qu'eux bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Nous serons là pour te guider …. nous ... ».

Mais un bruit venant de derrière l'humaine arrêta la discussion, elle se retourna vivement, et se retrouva devant sa Majesté qui la toisait de son regard glacial, montée sur un cerf immense. Ses yeux bleus mariaient l'incompréhension la plus totale à une colère sans nom. Alexandra porta son regard vers la petite lumière verte, mais elle avait disparu. Elle était à nouveau seule. Se retournant à nouveau vers le roi, elle agrippa son sac, et son instinct de survie ne lui criait qu'une chose, la fuite. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans une gerbe d'eau énorme, elle s'extirpa du bassin, et une fois sur la terre ferme, elle se mit à courir comme une dératée dans la forêt. Elle entendit la voix de Thranduil rugir un ordre derrière elle, mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle fonça tête baissée, et nota un peu tardivement, après quelques secondes, que la forêt qu'elle connaissait, n'était pas totalement identique à celle qui accueillait ses pas effrayés actuellement. Elle trébucha et chuta violemment dans une crevasse. Elle dévala la pente dans un amas de terre noire et de feuillages en tout genre. L'odeur de moisissure et de terreau emplissant ses narines. Le souffle coupée, elle se retrouva face contre le sol, et elle entendit des voix non loin. Des voix humaines.

« Et bien ! Regardez ça les gars, qu'est-ce que le vent nous apporte aujourd'hui ?! »

Le visage et la chevelure pleine de terre, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et elle se retrouva devant cinq ou six vagabonds, qui n'avaient pas du voir un bain depuis fort longtemps. Elle porta un regard sur sa tenue, et déglutit avec effort. Sa robe trempée laissait apparaître ses sous-vêtements par transparence, et même si la poussière se transformait en boue, ils avaient tout le loisir de voir ses formes. Un signal d'alarme retentit fortement dans sa tête. Elle pouvait se défendre, mais habillée de la sorte, et le corps en charpie depuis la veille, le moment allait être très compliqué. Voir, dramatique. L'éclat malsain qu'elle lut dans leur regard lui fit peur. Elle fouilla maladroitement dans son sac, et un des gars lui attrapa le poignet violemment, la tirant vers lui. Ses doigts glissèrent et son sac chuta. Il avait la main rude et calleuse, il faillit lui fouler le poignet.

« Alors ma mignonne on s'est perdue ?!

\- Attention c'est peut-être un homme ! Regardes ses cheveux !

\- Non non ça c'est bien une femme ! » dit son agresseur en venant lui tripoter la poitrine sans douceur.

Elle vit rouge. Hors de question qu'ils la touchent. Elle balança violemment un coup de tête en avant et explosa le nez de celui qui osait lui faire des attouchements. Il hurla de douleur, et dans sa rage, il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le plexus, en criant « Sale chienne ! Tu vas voir ! ». Alexandra se retrouva le souffle coupé par l'attaque, et se recula tant bien que mal. Voyant son état de faiblesse, elle essaya de prendre la fuite, mais sa satanée robe trempée se prit dans ses jambes et elle tomba de tout son long. Elle chercha son sac du regard. Et rampant, elle essaya de saisir à nouveau une de ses fléchettes, ses gestes étaient glissants et maladroits. La panique prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, lui brouillait l'esprit. On lui saisit la cheville et on la tira comme du gibier sur le sol meuble.

« «Lâchez-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle avec hargne.

Bien évidemment, cet ordre les fit bien rire, et elle se débattit avec rage. Donnant coup de pieds et coups de poings à tout va. Mordant, griffant, giflant.

« Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la petite chatte ! » s'exclama l'un des gars amusé.

Ils la saisirent à la ceinture, la plaquèrent au sol tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever. Elle cria sous ses blessures qui se réveillaient. Et la voix qu'elle connaissait bien à présent, s'éleva des hauteurs, dans un timbre implacable qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Lâchez-là ! Immédiatement ! »

 _« Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai pensé être aussi heureuse de l'entendre un jour ... »_ se dit-elle bouleversée.

Les comparses levèrent des yeux surpris vers Thranduil dont le regard aurait pu fusiller un dragon sur place. Il n'aimait pas les humains en grande partie à cause de cela. Cette violence gratuite, la facilité de causer des outrages aux femmes. Il était ce qu'il était, mais ce comportement, il ne le supportait pas. Cela faisait même partie des choses qu'il haïssait.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Osa demander un de types.

\- C'est le Roi de la forêt, le Roi des Elfes ! s'exclama un autre la voix dénotant une trace de terreur.

\- Et ? On est plus nombreux !

\- Mauvaise réponse ... » déclara Thranduil qui les rejoignit très agilement.

L'action fut si rapide qu'Alexandra n'en vit que des bribes. Seuls les éclats blancs de ses lames percèrent le rideau cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage, et elle put juger d'elle même, de l'aisance au combat du souverain. Angrod faisait figure de novice à ses côtés. En quelques secondes l'affaire fut entendue. Les corps gisaient sans vie à ses pieds, atteints de soubresauts morbides, leur sang abreuvant le sol de la forêt. Après quelques secondes où il examina les corps, il se tourna furieux vers elle. Il se rapprocha vivement, et elle eut le réflexe de fuir. Poussant avec ces talons pour faire glisser son dos sur le sol. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, et il demanda sèchement :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant plus quoi penser ou faire. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et elle l'accepta avec grâce. Trop chamboulée pour réagir comme elle le souhaiterait. Sa combativité semblant au point mort, ses douleurs la vidant de toutes substances. Il la releva avec une telle facilité qu'elle se sentit totalement décoller du sol. Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui intimant de le suivre, et elle accepta sans broncher. Tremblante de froid et des nerfs qui lâchaient peu à peu, elle vit qu'il la menait à un ruisseau.

« Débarbouillez-vous, vous faite peine à voir ! »

Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Mais, réalisant avec justesse qu'il avait pleinement raison, elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau claire et porta le liquide froid à son visage. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui éclaircir un peu les idées. Les yeux perdus dans les ondes limpides, elle dit d'une voix détachée alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer :

« Vous avez tué ces hommes …. avec une telle facilité, un tel détachement ….

\- J'aurai dû les laisser continuer ? Elle secoua la tête âprement. Bien, en ce cas , ne me reprochez pas mes actes. De plus, ils étaient sur mes terres sans y être invités. Ici, j'ai droit de vie et de mort, comme bon me semble …. »

Le message était très clair. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, elle se releva, étudiant la forêt alentours. Le roi était seul, peut-être que si elle s'y prenait bien, elle pourrait le semer, se terrer quelque part. Son cerveau réfléchissait à l'envers. Trop de chocs émotionnels d'affilée avaient tendance à obscurcir la raison. Elle alla chercher son sac, et alors qu'elle prenait une autre direction dans un mutisme des plus déroutant, Thranduil vit vraiment rouge.

 _« Elle ne comprend rien à rien ! C'est pas possible d'être à ce point têtue ! »_ se dit-il au bord de l'explosion.

Il arriva vivement vers elle, avalant les mètres sous ses pas amples, et lui saisissant le bras il fit

« Ha non ! Fini les escapades en solitaire ! Vous avez le crâne rempli d'air ou quoi ? Cela ne vous a-t-il pas servir de leçon ?!

\- Je veux renter chez moi ! Lâchez-moi !

\- C'est ici chez vous à présent ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ?!

\- NON ! » Hurla-t-elle entrant progressivement dans une crise d'hystérie.

Qu'il n'aimait pas quand les humains perdaient leur contrôle comme ça. Ses oreilles en pâtissaient à chaque fois. Elle tirait contre sa poigne, puis voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas, elle le gifla violemment. Une fureur sans nom dévorant ses prunelles noisettes. Il la tira vers lui, et lui broyant presque les bras de sa poigne, il ordonna

« Cessez cela de suite ! Je pourrai vous tuer pour moins que ça !

\- Et bien allez-y ! Qu'attendez-vous ?! Ne comprenez-vous pas que c'est tout ce que je demande ?! » hurla-t-elle sombrant dans le désespoir le plus total.

\- Comment un être aussi jeune que vous, peut à ce point requérir la mort … ? » fit-il totalement désemparé face à ses folles réactions.

Elle était dans un piteux état. Les bleus, le sang, la poussière, ses cheveux en bataille plein de feuilles et autres résidus de sa dégringolade. Pourtant de la sentir si furieuse, si vibrante tout contre lui, cela le rendait presque ivre. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver un être dans cet état et le trouver beau … pourtant … oui pourtant quelque chose se dégageait d'elle en cet instant. Une chose qui échappait à son entendement, mais qu'il trouva incroyablement captivant.

 _« Pour moi le beau se manifeste … il ne se voit pas... »_ sa phrase revint le frapper sans préavis, le déstabilisant totalement. Ambroisie entêtante, envies traîtresses. La pitié se mêlant à l'admiration, comme la pluie à la mer. Le désespoir palpable jusque dans le sang affluant dans ses veines qu'il tenait en souffrance.

« Je suis déjà morte …. je veux juste que l'on me laisse le droit de partir dignement …. » formula-t-elle, la voix enrouée par la pression qui compressait sa gorge.

Des larmes dessinèrent le contours de son visage, et l'ignoble beauté qui s'en dégagea, retourna le coeur du Roi des Elfes. L'impulsion se fit trop impérieuse. Il colla son corps contre le sien, la sentant si tendue qu'elle aurait pu se briser entre ses bras. Dans un geste vif, il lui saisit la nuque, et n'écoutant que cet écho cruel, il vint prendre ses lèvres des siennes.

 _« Mais … mais … qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con?! »_ ragea-t-elle, totalement à sa merci.

Sa poitrine sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même, la tirant vers un abîme sans fond. Cuisant ravissement, géhenne délicieuse, qui osa saisir son coeur et son organisme tout entier. Était-elle à ce point si faible ? Si vulnérable ?

 _« Dans ce monde, tout change .. rien n'est plus pareil …. mon esprit s'enfonce dans des méandres inconnus »._ Voulant se défendre, elle n'y arriva pourtant pas. C'est qu'il était doué. Avec des millénaires d'existence, il le pouvait non ? Il força la barrière de ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, et elle le laissa faire. Ne se sentant guère plus de force qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il lui imposait son pas, et elle dansait dessus, comme une lamentable petite soumise. Il resserra son corps contre le sien, et la brûlure qui lui vrilla les reins, n'avait rien d'innocent. Il la désirait, là maintenant, de suite. Dans cette forêt qui était sienne, il était tellement logique qu'il la possède également. Elle sentit sa virilité s'exprimer contre elle, et la fougue de son baiser sonna comme un terrible avertissement. Reprenant ses esprits, elle essaya de se décrocher de lui, de se détacher de cet être qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Il la retint prisonnière, et là son esprit avide de liberté s'exprima sauvagement. Elle le mordit, purement et simplement. Il eut un mouvement de recul des plus vif, et l'ahurissement faisant place à la colère.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » sa frustration et son orgueil blessé, ne trouvèrent d'exutoire que dans une gifle retentissante qui lui cuisit la peau.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et toute aussi enragée que lui, elle la lui rendit, et hurla presque :

« Si vous me forcez, vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que les hommes que vous venez d'abattre ! Je ne suis pas vôtre ! Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Allez donc voir Aerlinn pour cela ! »

Sa phrase l'estomaqua au point qu'il la relâcha.

 _« Comment sait-elle .. ? »_ fut la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Se libérant promptement, elle recula, aussi apeurée que pleine de rancœur. Thranduil resta figé quelques secondes, réalisant ce qu'il faisait. La folie qui était en train de le posséder peu à peu. Légèrement honteux de son attitude, il dit sombrement :

« Rentrons … et avant que vous ne protestiez, sachez que maints dangers grouillent sous le couvert de cette forêt, et qu'ils seront bien pire que celui qui vient de survenir. Acceptez ma protection Alexandra, ne soyez pas absurde au point de mourir bêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire à vous ?! Roi Thranduil … Seigneur de la Forêt ! Lança-t-elle sarcastique.

\- A moi, pas grand chose, mentit-il, mais Brilthor s'en voudrait énormément, et Dame Aerlinn vous pleurerez sans nul doute, comme on pleure une soeur ».

Il la vit hésiter, sachant qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

 _« Espèce de sale enfoiré d'égoïste et pervers ! Je savais bien que cet aveu me mettrait dans de beaux draps ! »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Même si elle le savait, même si son esprit lui criait que tout ceci n'était fait que pour la déstabiliser, elle se résigna. Elle pencha la tête en avant, et il vit des larmes muettes descendre le long de ses joues pour venir tomber dans le vide une fois arrivées sous son menton. Il avait gagné !

Silencieuse elle alla prendre son sac, et époussetant ses affaires dans un geste purement mécanique, elle posa son sac sur son épaule. Tandis qu'il passait devant elle, elle l'escorta en silence. Il remonta sur son cerf, et elle le suivit à pieds. Ses yeux toujours camouflés sous ses mèches ébouriffées. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cité, elle entendit des moqueries et des chuchotements dans les couloirs. Son attention ne quitta pas le sol une seconde. Elle se retenait vaillamment de pleurer, elle ne leur ferait pas se plaisir. Une fois arrivés, il déclara froidement juste avant de la laisser « Je vous veux dans mes appartements ce soir ». Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois seule dans ses modestes pièces, elle se dirigea comme une somnambule dans sa salle d'eau. Laissant choir, sans force, le sac sur le sol. Elle se lava, et se changea. Elle utilisa une autre robe qu'Aerlinn était venue lui apporter. Elle était dans des couleurs ocre, vaporeuse à souhait, si agréable en ces chaleurs d'un printemps qui se meurt. Elle vint s'asseoir sur sa méridienne, et resta ainsi figée un temps incalculable. On lui apporta un repas alors que le jour déclinait, et une heure après, on vint la chercher.

.

* * *

.

Angrod ouvrit la porte, et lui somma de venir. Elle ne rebiffa pas. Perdue dans une espèce de bulle confortable, elle se coupait de tout. Tant de questions qui pour elle, demeuraient sans réponse. L'apparition dans la forêt avait semé la graine du doute dans sa volonté. Angrod essayait de la dédaigner au mieux, mais elle décela sans le vouloir, les regard inquiets qu'il lui portait.

 _« Où est Brilthor ? J'espère qu'il va bien …. »_ songea-t-elle, réellement mal de l'avoir ainsi dupé.

Une fois sur le seuil des appartements royaux, il posa la main sur la poignée, et la regardant bien en face, il dit d'une voix ferme, mais néanmoins douce :

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis Dame Alexandra. Cessez de nous voir comme des monstres. Nous essayons juste de vous préserver. Et notre Souverain, fait preuve d'une extrême clémence à votre égard. Vous ne soupçonnez même pas les efforts qu'il déploie avec vous ….

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être enfermée, à être prisonnière. Dans un monde qui m'échappe, que je n'appréhende pas. Quelle bonté y a-t-il à garder quelqu'un captif Angrod ? D'infliger à son âme mille tourments ... que cette dernière ne comprend même pas d'ailleurs ? Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Et si vous lui laissiez le droit de s'exprimer, à cette âme. Je l'ai vu Dame Alexandra, tout à l'heure... avoua-t-il, souriant devant le regard perplexe qu'elle lui lança en relevant son visage vers le sien. Il lui prit délicatement le menton, et continua, oui je l'ai vu. Elle dansait tels des éclats de diamant sous les arbres centenaires. Aussi frêle et vivace qu'un oiseau, aussi téméraire et ardente qu'un volcan. Cela m'échappe encore, mais votre âme, brillait telle une étoile, aussi pure que l'une des nôtre ….

\- Je ne suis pas des vôtres …

\- Ho je le sais bien. Vous n'êtes ni elfe, ni immortelle, ni une autre créature magique d'Arda … pourtant … je suis certain d'avoir vu cette clarté ….

\- Si vous saviez Angrod …. si vous saviez ce qui entache mon âme, vous ne poseriez pas sur moi un regard si plein de mansuétude.

\- Nous en rediscuterons peut-être un jour. Mais je vous prie par les Valar, de nous donner notre chance. Votre monde doit être bien cruel pour qu'une femme devienne ainsi.

\- Mon monde est en train de mourir, Angrod. Tout comme moi, j'ai cessé d'exister là-bas … » sa voix était sèche et dure. Le Capitaine soupira, puis il finit par ouvrir la porte lentement.

Elle ne voulut pas lui accorder une attention de plus, de peur de voir son courage s'étioler à jamais. Quand le « cloc » du loquet retentit derrière elle, elle frissonna. Les appartements étaient moins éclairés que la dernière fois, et n'ayant pas la vue d'un elfe, elle fut un peu déçue de pas pouvoir voir à nouveau les beautés qui ornaient les murs et autres boiseries. Elle avança prudemment, sentant son coeur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle en avait assez des sensations fortes, ce soir, elle voulait juste une chose, et cette simple pensée, calma de suite les assauts de ce dernier. Son pas même se ralentit, et elle bougea légèrement les doigts dans le vide, comme chassant une démangeaison. Il la regardait avancer de son fauteuil. Sa main soutenant sa tête, le pouce sur la joue, l'index sur la tempe, tout en lui respirait une réflexion des plus profonde. Cette humaine était un mystère pour lui. Et si tout semblait si bien établi pour lui au début, il sentait bien que les frontières qu'il établissait entre lui et elle, s'effritaient au fil du temps.

 _« Ton père serait bien fier de toi tiens ! »_ s'entendit-il se rabrouer sèchement.

Elle entra dans la lumière du salon, et les flammes des bougies, dessinèrent dans l'ambre, les courbes qui l'avaient tant interpellé l'après-midi même. Il pensait que cela n'avait été qu'un vulgaire égarement. Mais non. Tout en lui criait à nouveau cette faim inavouable. Renforçant le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même.

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a sur moi tant d'effet ? Tout cela n'a pas de sens…. jamais je n'ai ressenti ce malaise. Ou si, mais il y a tellement longtemps, que j'en oublie peu à peu l'existence … »_ le visage flou de sa défunte femme dansa sur le fil de ses pensées. _« Mandos me fera payer tout ceci … mon âme est damnée ... même si dans le fond, je ne suis coupable que d'avoir accompli mon devoir.»_.

Tressaillant, Alexandra vit qu'il devait l'attendre pour dîner. Or, on lui avait déjà apporté son repas, et même si elle ne s'était que peu sustenté, elle ne se sentait pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'assoit devant lui, et elle s'exécuta. Elle grimaça en regardant la nourriture, et il tiqua.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ?

\- Non .. en fait .. on m'a déjà amené de quoi manger.

\- Je vois, dit-il ennuyé ».

Contre toute attente il se leva alors, et venant lui prendre le bras, il la tira à sa suite, et elle eut très peur. Il la mena au salon, et lui faisant prendre place, il alla chercher le livre.

 _« Encore ? …. Là ça devient lassant... »_ se renfrogna-t-elle.

Pourtant, il le posa sur la table devant elle, puis il alla chercher deux verres de vins. Sans décocher un seul mot, il but sa coupe, et elle fit de même. Elle fronça les sourcils, cet alcool était plus fort, mais diablement divin. Sirupeux, avec des notes de fruits rouges, et Thranduil laissa divaguer ses yeux sur le rouge qui se déposait sur ses lèvres. Son désir pour elle devenait ingérable. C'était insupportable. Terriblement douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle parle, que ce nuage de mystère s'évapore. Qu'elle s'ouvre à lui pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette convoitise ignoble. Le verre vide fut à nouveau rempli, et, les yeux fixés sur le liquide dansant dans le cristal, elle murmura « Vous m'avez conviée juste pour boire du vin ?

\- Peut-être … cela vous déplaît-il ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, et répondit juste un « non », qui ressembla à un bruissement de feuilles. Il soupira, et elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle nota simplement à cet instant, qu'il avait délaissé sa couronne. Que seuls ses habits d'intérieur étaient posées sur sa corpulence parfaite.

 _« Que recherche-t-il au juste ? »_ se demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Elle sentit une léthargie douillette s'offrir son corps. Et elle comprit que le vin qu'elle venait d'ingérer, n'était pas commun à celui qu'il lui avait déjà fait boire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle questionna froidement :

« Que m'avez-vous donné ?

\- Un breuvage, qui, je l'espère déliera votre langue. Je suis las de me poser des questions auxquelles vous ne voulez répondre …

\- Un sérum de vérité ?

\- Plus ou moins. Juste une préparation elfique qui fait beaucoup d'effet sur les humains. Vous n'êtes pas droguée rassurez-vous, juste dans un état proche d'un délassement profond. Qui va vous plonger dans une espèce de rêve éveillé …. sans limites, contraintes ou frontières. Par contre, cela risque aussi de mettre vos sentiments à vif, je suis désolé, mais hélas, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix... »

Elle sentit une haine viscérale la tenir, et dans un geste vif, elle lui jeta le contenu du verre au visage, tachant ainsi sa tunique et ses cheveux presque d'argent. Il ne broncha pas, restant aussi impassible qu'un bloc de glace. Alexandra se sentit ivre, mais étrangement bien. Toute trace de tensions s'envola, et comme prise dans un trip bienfaiteur, elle se laissa aller sur le dossier moelleux qui accueillit son dos. Elle leva le visage vers le plafond, et la voix de Thranduil devint aussi mélodieuse que celle d'un ange quand il lui parla.

« Vous voyez, il n'y a rien d'insupportable là-dedans ».

Elle sentait bien qu'elle voulait le pourrir, lui sortir toutes las vacheries du monde connu en travers de la face. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car toute cette rage, tous ces sentiments néfastes, la désertèrent, la laissant presque flotter dans un univers bienheureux. La voyant ainsi, le Roi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement plus jolie ainsi en plus. Sans cet air farouche sur le visage, ce regard incendiaire qui témoignait du feu qui coulait dans ses veines. Allant chercher un linge humide dans sa salle de bains, il revint en essuyant très calmement le vin qui avait entaché ses habits. Puis délicatement, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la lorgnant comme un prédateur avant un repas. Ainsi, si il le souhaitait, elle s'offrirait totalement à lui, il le savait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas de ça, pas plus qu'il ne voulait la prendre de force. Il se cala confortablement à ses côtés, et demanda suavement :

« Ainsi, Alexandra, j'ai entendu la conversation …. non .. je dirai plutôt, monologue que vous avez entretenu avec cet arbre …. dites-moi tout …

\- Je n'étais pas seule. La vision de l'être éthéré verdâtre lui revint, et elle eut un sourire charmant rien qu'en y repensant. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas …. quelque chose qui m'a parlé …

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il, ou elle, m'a dit que j'avais été envoyée ici pour avoir une deuxième chance … de réussir là où j'avais échoué. Que j'étais là pour le coeur de la forêt … »

 _« Le Coeur de la forêt ? Gladhwen m'en a parlé également ! »_ se dit-il très surpris.

L'expression d'Alexandra se fit triste.

« Je lui ai demandé de me renvoyer chez moi, et sa réponse fut que, si je devais repartir, je mourrai … je pense que mon corps réintégrera la dimension qu'il a quitté …

\- Dimension ? Quelle dimension … voyant qu'elle allait répondre, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas non plus la nuit, il changea de question. Non attendez, dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? »

Elle mit du temps à répondre, apparemment son esprit essayait de lutter contre la boisson, mais elle céda, au grand plaisir du roi.

« Je viens de la Terre, une magnifique planète débordante de vie. Tout comme la votre. Nous avions des forêts immenses qui s'étalaient parfois à perte de vue, des rivières aux cascades majestueuses qui semblaient chanter les voies de la planète. Des animaux de toutes les espèces, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs. Vous auriez vu cela Roi Thranduil, toutes ses beautés, offertes par l'Univers lui-même. La nuit les étoiles étincelaient dans la voûte céleste, nous restions des heures à les regarder Gabrielle et moi. Je lui apprenais les constellations, les galaxies, les pouponnières d'étoiles. Les planètes de notre système solaire, si vaste, et pourtant si infime comparé à l'espace infini. Quand elle était jeune, je lui apprenais à reconnaître les oiseaux, les plantes, la magnificence de la vie dans chaque souffle de vent, chaque fleur …. »

Ses yeux nostalgiques, aux pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de l'alcool, hypnotisèrent presque le roi. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Elle lui prouvait que son esprit était bien rempli, et de choses qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. _« Galaxies, Système Solaire …. ? Les étoiles ne seraient donc pas que des âmes …. ? Que j'aime l'écouter, que j'aimerai qu'elle me livre tout ceci sans être obligé d'user de tels subterfuges déshonorants »._ Puis il fronça les sourcils, et fit ne comprenant pas :

« Vous parlez de tout ceci au passé …. »

Alexandra baissa alors la tête, décrochant ses yeux du plafond, et visant un point dans le vide en face d'elle, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Elle déglutit avec effort, et il ne s'éleva de sa gorge qu'un fin filet brisé :

« Ils ont tout détruit. Ils ont tout massacré, tout annihilé. Les mers se sont teintées du sang des innocents, le ciel si clair est devenu un nuage irrespirable, tout … fut rasé. Petit à petit, morcelé comme du fromage dévoré par des rats. La Nature a été sacrifiée parce que cela gênait la progression de l'Homme. J'ai pleuré sur leurs cadavres, sur les arbres déracinés, sur toutes ces horreurs incompréhensibles pour moi. Comment pouvait-on cautionné tels comportements ? Comment pouvait-on laisser tant de souffrances se faire … ? J'ai eu si mal, sentant parfois mon coeur s'ouvrir en deux, alors que j'étais spectatrice impuissante … frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire. L'argent est devenu le centre des échanges, et l'Homme a perdu son humanité, léguant le tout à des machines sans âmes …. »

Le breuvage faisait resurgir ses souvenirs comme si elle les vivait dans le présent. La même intensité, le même désespoir la minait. Comme une enfant perdue dans un monde trop violent et cruel qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses larmes ne cessaient de rouler de ses yeux grands ouverts. Thranduil n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un tel monde. Pour lui, cela tenait d'un cauchemar atroce, qu'il ne voudrait jamais vivre. Rien que d'imaginer sa forêt ainsi traitée, le rendait purement et simplement fou. La détresse de l'humaine était si palpable qu'elle le percutait dans ses assauts. Il ne pouvait ne pas s'imaginer à sa place, ne pas lui-même ressentir ces colères à la fois froides et brûlantes, ces envies de meurtre inavouables.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Quand j'ai compris que tout cela devenait un combat pour la survie, j'ai suivi ceux qui avaient déjà pris les armes. Et un jour, alors que j'exposais ma vie pour défendre une cause … quelque chose c'est produit. Gabrielle a vu en moi, ainsi que d'autres, une héroïne que je ne suis pas …. sa voix s'écorcha encore un peu plus. Elle a perdu la vie lors de ces combats, par ma faute …. » la douleur était trop forte, elle abdiqua.

Elle se recroquevilla, posant la tête sur ses genoux, serrant son abdomen pour calmer ses maux. Elle se redressa quelques secondes après, et passant ses mains sur son visage en remontant vers ses cheveux, elle les laissa derrière sa tête, et déclara d'une voix monocorde à faire frémir « Et à présent, moi aussi je suis morte …. ».

Cette phrase sonna comme un glas que Thranduil se refusait à entendre. Elle laissa retomber mollement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ses larmes ayant créé des tâches plus sombres sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle tomba dans un état amorphe, comme si ces dernières paroles avaient eu raison d'elle. Ses rétines se contractèrent légèrement, et Thranduil sut que le temps d'accalmie était en train de se finir. Sentant que les secondes à venir allaient terminer un instant rare, il passa le linge qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, sur le visage de l'humaine. Elle avait les yeux rougis, ce n'était pas très beau à voir, cependant cela faisait ressortir le vert ténu de ses iris.

 _« Verts comme les feuillages d'été, comme l'herbe folle, comme les promesses d'un renouveau ... »_ Il sentit son coeur bondir vers elle, voulant comme il le faisait pour Gladhwen , lui octroyer un peu de réconfort. Il lui prit les épaules et délicatement, il la tira contre lui, voulant donner un peu de chaleur à cette âme, qui à l'instar de la sienne, se coulait peu à peu dans un cercueil de glace. Elle se laissa faire, docilement. Sentant peu à peu son organisme réagir tel qu'elle le souhaitait, elle voulait s'extirper de ses bras, reculer, le repousser, mais en l'état, elle ne put que boire ce qu'il lui donnait. Un peu de calme, de sécurité. A elle, qui avait toujours vécue dans un monde hostile. Il la sentit se contracter sur son torse puissant, et sa première réaction fut de resserrer son étreinte.

 _« Non pas encore .. pas maintenant … la sentir si proche de moi, est tellement agréable ... »_ s'entendit-il penser alors que tout lui criait que ce qu'il faisait, était contre nature.

Finalement elle se redressa, forçant contre son étreinte, et il grogna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait qu'elle reste, qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Peine perdue. Il l'entendit l'invectiver de plus en plus fort, tendit qu'elle se débattait.

 _« Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! Je … je ne veux pas de ta présence … de cet enfer bienfaisant que m'offre l'espace de tes bras souverains ! »_ voilà ce que son esprit hurlait à la rendre sourde, la tiraillant entre sa raison, et ses sentiments naissants. Il avait de façon sournoise, accédé à ce qu'elle cachait. Son âme à vif, son extrême sensibilité. Il ne savait pas tout, mais c'était déjà de trop ! Quand il l'avait plaqué contre lui, sa première réaction cet appétit félon, lui avait sommé de le serrer à son tour. De l'étreindre, de boire chez lui cette chaleur insoupçonnée. De le voir intimement liée à elle pour lu extirper autre chose du corps, que ces tortures quotidiennes. Du plaisir, de la jouissance même ! Pourquoi pas ? Elle l'avait beau le réfuter, elle se sentait attirée par lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Même si elle le détestait au plus haut point. Quant à lui, jamais il ne trouverait de mot pour décrire ce qui le sciait en deux. Il accrocha sa nuque de ses doigts, plantant presque ses ongles dans ses chairs, et elle se raidit. Elle lut dans ses yeux sombres de désir, qu'il avait un dessein bien précis à ce moment-là. Il la voulait, que ça lui plaise ou non. Puis alors qu'il approchait son visage, elle détourna le sien avec fermeté. Le blessant plus cruellement qu'une lame. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui donnerait rien en cette soirée, du moins, rien de plus que ce qu'il lui avait pris en la faisant boire, il la relâcha. Elle s'écarta de lui vivement, et se relevant, elle cracha entre ses dents « Je vous hais ! Je vous honni pour ce que vous avez osé me faire ! Voler cette partie de mon âme, est pire que violer mon corps !

\- Vous préférez que je vous exauce peut-être ? Lui répondit-il posément, la froidure de sa voix la tétanisant. Alors cessez de geindre ! Et si vous ne pouvez m'offrir plus, hors de ma vue ! Je vous verrais demain ! ».

Elle alla répondre quand il hurla presque « Dehors j'ai dit ! ». Elle hocha la tête raidement, et fila sans demander son reste. Entre rage et désespoir, elle regagna ses appartements, et claquant la porte, elle alla vers son lit, et fit la chose la plus absurde qui soit mais qui la défoulerait sûrement. Elle prit un des ses coussins et frappa dedans, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre édredon malmené ne vomisse un torrent de plumes blanches. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et se mettant en position foetale, les souvenirs qu'il avait éveillé ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, elle hurla en serrant les dents, le maudissant comme jamais.

.

* * *

.

Ses doigts tapotant le bois de sa tête de lit, Thranduil attendait presque patiemment que la personne qu'il avait convié, se joigne à lui. Quand le grattement familier vint de sa porte d'entrée, il ne put empêcher une vague de domination le prendre. Aerlinn arriva près de lui, douce, attentionnée, si dévouée en somme, et le coeur du souverain, rugit comme un lion en cage. Tout son corps soumis à des tensions tyranniques, il s'approcha d'elle, une fièvre incommensurable carbonisant son sang, ses sens, ses organes. Elle en eut presque peur en le voyant ainsi, mais elle le laissa faire. Cependant, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. La fougue qui le posséda en cette nuit, n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amour, ou de la tendresse. C'était autre chose de plus puissant, de plus destructeur. Une passion dévorante qu'il exerça sur elle à défaut de pouvoir l'assouvir avec celle qui ne cessait de le fuir. Chaque pensée se parant des traits de son visage, des courbes de son corps, au point de lui faire perdre l'esprit, et le respect envers celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il passa outre certaines de ses protestations, prenant ce qu'il voulait. Soulageant ce qui le martyrisait. Il roula sur le côté, vidé de sa jouissance, laissant l'elfe magnifique à côté de lui, se remettre peu à peu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se redressa faiblement, et réellement navré, il murmura en couvrant son corps dénudé du drap qu'ils avaient froissé.

« Je .. je suis désolée Aerlinn …. je t'ai traité comme une femme de petite vertu … je … je n'aurai pas dû. »

L'elfe blonde resta sans voix quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, comme deux joyaux sertis dans la statue de son visage, puis avalant sa salive avec effort, elle murmura la voix brisée :

« Vous ne m'avez pas aimé Seigneur … vous vous êtes juste servi de moi … Servi de mon corps pour soulager ce qui vous tourmentait ….

\- Je suis désolé, réellement … » répéta Thranduil blessé parce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Jamais il n'avait voulu cela. Elle, qui parmi tous ses sujets, était celle à qui il devait le plus.

Elle riva son regard vers lui, et souriant tristement, elle chercha sa main de la sienne, et déclara sincère :

« Ne le soyez pas, je suis heureuse si je peux vous aider. N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons toujours fait l'un pour l'autre … cependant, plus jamais je ne veux être conviée à vos côtés pour cela. Si vous avez des problèmes de cet ordre avec une de vos servantes, ou même courtisanes, réglez-les avec elle, et non avec moi, dit-elle en ne se doutant pas le moins d'un monde qu'une humaine pouvait à se point ravir ses pensées viriles

\- Je te le promets Aerlinn …. » jura-t-il en venant lui embrasser le front tendrement.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et la prenant dans ses bras, il la consola longuement. Mêlant ses cheveux d'argents dans l'or de sa partenaire. Et pourtant, malgré son dévouement, sa beauté, sa perfection, il s'avoua avec répugnance, que celle qu'il imaginait en cet instant, dormait dans une autre chambre que la sienne.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Si vous trouvez que ce chapitre était tendu, attendez de voir la suite !**_

 _ **Sur ce , j'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu, moi je file au taf ! :)**_

.


	7. Sur mon Honneur !

**.Milyi :** Je me répète mais... FAIS PETER LA PINA ! ^^ Oui l'ambivalence, que c'est bon ! Bon j'ai posté ... mais la suite attendra un peu nan mais ! Et si tu mords je te donne un coup sur la truffe ! XDD

 **.Eilonna:** Et coucou ! ravie de te revoir par ici ! Et toute aussi contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui pour le couple "prise de tête" ! Quant à Brilthor, fait parti de mes "chouchou", mais promis je partage ! ;p

 **Grenache1** : Arrêtes tu vas finir par me faire rougir ! Oo Et tout comme pour Milyi, tu vas pouvoir lire la suite dès aujourd'hui ... alors ... heureuse ? *rires* ;)

 **Waina :** Ha oui très tenduuuu même ! Tu vas juger par toi-même !

 **Helliarys :** Elle va comprendre, mais ça va venir petit à petit. Quant à leur relation, là aussi c'est pas gagné ! Sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, têtus comme des mules ! Mais c'est ça qui est bon ! ;p

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous Mesdames !**_

 _ **(oui désolée si il y a quelques rares hommes mais ... elles elles laissent des reviews ! Na!)**_

* * *

.

« Non ! Sérieux ?! Un Anneau dans un volcan et pouf ! Plus de grand méchant, de guerre etc … ? Punaise si ça avait été aussi simple chez moi, y a bien longtemps que nous aurions gagné notre conflit ! » S'exclama Alexandra presque en riant.

Assise en tailleur sur le sable de l'ère d'entraînement, elle écoutait sagement ce qu'Angrod lui enseignait. Le temps était au beau fixe, et elle en profitait pour prendre un peu le soleil. Elle était attentive, car malgré elle, elle trouvait l'histoire d'Arda très intéressante. Là, il lui parlait de leur pays, la Terre du Milieu, les races y vivant, leur mythologie, et la fameuse Guerre de l'Anneau qui s'était terminée deux années auparavant. Angrod prit un air indigné et fit résolument offusqué par ses paroles :

« Ne vous riez pas d'affrontements qui ont fait des milliers de morts. Qui ont causé d'atroces souffrances. Sauron a commis énormément de crimes, et Saroumane, son bras droit, a causé beaucoup de mal à nos forêts …. »

A ces mots le sourire presque goguenard d'Alexandra fondit littéralement. Soudain très sérieuse, elle plissa les paupières et demanda :

« Comment ça ?

\- Il a dévasté une partie de la forêt de Fangorn, arraché les arbres, construit des machines affreuses qui ont causé tellement de désolation ... »

 _« Les machines Alexandra …. les machines ... »_ la voix fluette de son étrange apparition réintégrant une part de ses pensées.

« Que sont-elles devenues, ces machines ?

\- Détruites, les Ents, les Gardiens de la Forêt, se sont chargés d'elles ….

\- Ents ?

\- Oui des arbres doués de conscience, de vie, de paroles ….

\- Ho ça j'aimerai bien le voir tiens ! Fit Alexandra enchantée par cette perspective.

\- Qui sait, si vous restez longtemps en Terre du Milieu, vous aurez peut-être la chance d'en croiser un » déclara-t-il avec un aimable sourire.

Très aimable même nota-t-elle. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait entrepris de lui inculquer les bases du combat à l'épée. Et, c'était pour elle, compliqué. Cependant, il ne perdait jamais patience ou espoir de la voir devenir compétente un jour. Il lui rappelait certains de ses instructeurs, en beaucoup plus beau et charmant. Une idée des plus saugrenue la chatouilla. Il était debout face à elle, rangeant soigneusement les armes. Tous ses gestes étaient fluides, agréables à regarder. Depuis leur altercation et leurs excuses respectives, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien au final. Même radieusement bien. Il était un guerrier, et elle, à moindre mesure, aussi. Même si ils ne combattaient pas les mêmes choses, et qu'elle n'avait pas le métier de la guerre comme vocation.

 _« Si les choses avaient été aussi simple avec le roi Thranduil peut-être que je n'aurai pas autant souffert ... »_ se dit-elle en soupirant, se souvenant de ses bleus, plaies et autres bosses qui avaient mis un certain temps à se résorber. _« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans tes pensées celui-ci ?! Qu'il reste sur son trône à pourrir ! »_ râla-t-elle intérieurement.

« Angrod ? Demanda-t-elle soudain tandis qu'il revenait vers elle en lui tendant une main gracieuse pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui Alexandra ? »

Qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait par son prénom, sans le Dame devant qui devenait à la longue franchement pompeux. Lui, Aerlinn, et Brilthor avaient passé ce cap avec elle, et elle s'en réjouissait. Elle attrapa sa main, et il la releva comme si elle n'était guère plus lourde qu'une plume. Ce qui la fit rire légèrement. Voyant qu'il attendait patiemment la suite de sa question, elle demanda très franchement :

« Ça se passe comment entre vous ?

\- Comment ça ? Entre nous ? Demanda le Capitaine des elfes qui ne comprenait pas son sous-entendu.

\- Je veux dire, les relations intimes, le sexe etc ….

\- Nous ne parlons pas de ça avec les dames, Alexandra, fit ce dernier totalement gêné pour le coup, perdant toute sa prestance de grand soldat.

\- Hooo je vous en prie ! Vous m'avez vu ? Vous pensez bien que je suis au-delà de ça !

\- Justement, cela me perturbe.

\- Ho ! Je vous perturbe ? Moi ? En rajouta-t-elle en ricanant tout en portant un regard implacable sur lui.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible Alexandra !

\- J'ai vécu parmi des hommes et des femmes qui ont combattus. Nous étions parfois bloqués sur des navires pendant des mois ! Alors vous pensez bien que ….

\- Vous êtes dans la marine ? Demanda Angrod presque fasciné. Elle ne savait pas ce que la mer représentait pour eux.

\- Pas réellement, disons, que je fais parti de ce qu'on qualifierait de « pirates » . Cela n'altéra pas pour autant l'admiration qui lui portait pour le coup, elle s'en amusa presque. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Angrod ».

Il inclina gracieusement la tête, ses cheveux aux éclats roux glissant sur ses larges épaules.

 _« C'est moi ou il fait chaud là ? »_ se dit Alexandra quelque peu ennuyée, sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de s'insinuer dans son corps et son esprit.

Bon en même temps, elle était entourée de mâles plus beaux les uns que les autres, dotés d'une aura à faire fondre un glaçon, faudrait qu'elle soit totalement inhumaine pour ne pas avoir des idées quelques peu déplacées depuis ces mois passés ici.

 _« Et le Roi est l'incarnation suprême de tout ceci ….. HO HEY ! Tu te calmes oui ! Enlève de suite sa sainteté à la crinière argentée de ta tête ! Avoir un connard imbu de sa personne à l'esprit, ce n'est pas sain pas pauvre petite! »_ s'aboya-t-elle clairement en essayant de se calmer un peu.

Il eut un gracieux sourire, et lui faisant signe de marcher un peu avec lui. Elle accepta avec grâce, et se calant sur ses pas aériens, avec bien moins de prestance bien évidemment. Ils longèrent l'ère, pour arriver sous le couvert des arbres, profitant de la chaleur. Il commença d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Alors par quoi je peux commencer …..

\- Entrez directement dans le vif du sujet, n'ayez pas peur je ne suis plus une vierge effarouchée depuis longtemps Angrod ! Quand elle vit le visage presque choqué qu'il lui offrit, elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et s'exclama, mon pauvre ami ! Là je rêverai d'avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant !

\- Un appareil photo ?

\- Mouais … laissez tomber …

\- Vous êtes réellement étrange Alexandra ..

\- Et vous un filou qui cache bien son jeu ! Alleeeer Angrod ! Me faites pas languir plus longtemps ! Je n'ai aucune patience ….

\- Ho mais parfois la langueur, donne accès à certains plaisirs … rétorqua-t-il un soupçons de malice éclairant ses prunelles vertes.

\- Par tous les Saints du Ciel ! Vous avez donc de l'humour ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Angrod ne put réprimer un large sourire. Depuis quelques temps s'était devenu un jeu quotidien, ils se balançaient des vacheries à qui mieux mieux, et tout ceci finissait dans une atmosphère amicale et détendue, qu'il appréciait fortement. Bien évidemment, ils ne le faisaient jamais devant ses hommes. Il s'avoua, qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. Il aurait énormément de plaisir à l'avoir dans ses rangs. Elle était persévérante, pugnace, volontaire, et avec un sens de l'Honneur qui lui plaisait énormément. Au point qu'elle se soit réellement mise en danger pour essayer de retrouver les siens, et ce qu'elle appelait, sa mission. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de la forêt, et elle sauta sur une des barrière en bois pour s'asseoir dessus. Il resta debout, et ayant tout de même du mal à parler de ça les yeux dans les yeux, il commença son explication.

« Nous autres, les elfes, sommes liés par les âmes. Quand on trouve notre âme-soeur, nous savons que nous allons passer l'éternité avec elle. Nous nous promettons l'un à l'autre, et au bout de fiançailles, qui peuvent durer parfois des siècles, nous nous unissons dans un mariage reconnu par Eru lui-même.

\- Votre dieu suprême c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Cependant, il arrive que certains d'entre nous ne trouve jamais leur âme-soeur. Alors les couples se forment, il faut bien satisfaire la pérennité de notre race. Nous ne faisons d'ailleurs nos enfants qu'en temps de paix.

\- Et cela ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir des relations juste pour le plaisir ? Je sais pas, mais même si vous êtes aussi parfaits, vous devez bien avoir des besoins non ?

\- Certes. Nous le faisons, mais cela reste assez tabou, car ne pas trouver son âme-soeur est une chose bien cruelle, nul besoin d'en rajouter avec des aventures multiples, qui sont au bout d'un moment, pour ma part, l'expression d'un certain déshonneur.

\- Vous êtes trop rigide Angrod ! Il n'y a aucun mal à se faire du bien. Si votre dieu vous a fait avec des organes génitaux, il devait savoir ce que cela impliquerait non ?

\- Vous êtes impossible ! Lança-t-il avec un petit rire. Elle était totalement inconvenante et blasphématoire, mais cela ne le gênait guère. Oui il sait ce que cela implique. Mais nous avons aussi le droit, le choix, de que nous souhaitons accomplir dans notre existence, aussi longue soit-elle. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous lier à quelqu'un qui ne nous désire pas. Il faut que le compagnon soit consentant, qu'il éprouve de l'attirance, qu'il y ait un échange mutuel ….

\- Donc en gros, le viol est impossible chez vous c'est ça ?

\- Logiquement oui, autrement nous salissons nos âmes, et Mandos aura tout le loisir de nous juger par la suite.

\- Mandos … le Anubis de votre monde non ?! Celui qui pèse les âmes ?

\- Oui ….

\- Et vous Angrod? Vous l'avez trouvé cette âme-soeur ?

\- A mon désespoir non. Mais ma tâche auprès du Seigneur Thranduil me comble déjà. Je la trouverai en Valinor peut-être …

\- Votre Paradis …. c'est beau comme concept, mais franchement, si vous passez cinq millénaires ici sans prendre un peu de bon temps mais …. ho mon dieu quoi ! fit-elle entre amusement et effarement.

\- Non rassurez-vous …. mais là ce sera la fin de notre discussion Alexandra, cette part-ci, m'appartient ... » lui répondit-il gentiment avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

C'était son jardin privé, il n'avait pas à le partager avec elle. Elle le respecta bien évidemment. Puis elle fut tout d'un coup très songeuse. Il put lire sur son visage les interrogations qu'elle voulait formuler, mais qu'elle taisait. Cependant, il la connaissait à présent très bien, et il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ose les poser.

« Et … vous avez des relations intimes avec des personnes étrangère à votre peuple ? Des humains par exemple ?

\- C'est interdit …. du moins, ça l'était. Les temps changent. Mais nous savons que de telles relations sont souvent dramatiques, et nous évitons d'en avoir.

\- A cause de votre immortalité je présume.

\- Exactement. Mais ne vous méprenez pas Alexandra, de nombreux elfes et humains succombent aux charmes des uns des autres. Eru nous a façonné de la même manière, bien qu'en faisant partie des « premiers-nés », nous avons la grâce de bienfaits que vous ignorez. L'immortalité, la force, la résistance, l'omnipotence …

\- Et une modestie à toute épreuve ! » Le coupa-t-elle avec un radieux sourire appuyé.

Il ne put s'empêcher, à nouveau, d'avoir un petit rire. Résolument moqueur, il demanda avec une fausse désinvolture :

« Mais dites-moi ? Auriez-vous des vues sur un elfe en particulier pour me poser toutes ses questions ?

\- Oui oui, en fait, je pensais bien coucher avec votre Suzerain si j'ai personne pour me tenir chaud cet hiver ! »

Angrod blêmit, il devint presque livide d'ailleurs à sa réflexion. Il resta immobile, cherchant sur son visage sérieux la moindre trace d'amusement, mais elle restait de marbre. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle partit dans un fou rire, mais un fou rire, qui résonna à des mètres à la ronde, faisant même tendre l'oreille aux gardes dans les couloirs plus loin. Angrod allait dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, au point qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le parterre d'herbe tendre, couvert par l'ombre des arbres. Il fit un pas en avant, inquiet tout de même qu'elle se fasse du mal, et se penchant par-dessus la barrière il la trouva sur le dos, et d'abord silencieuse, son rire repartit de plus belle. Son hilarité fut communicative, et Angrod l'accompagna, l'aidant à se relever gracieusement.

« Vous êtes impossible, vous avez dû en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à vos parents ….je me trompe ?

\- Oui Angrod …. oui .. on peut dire ça ... » répondit-elle alors tout d'un coup très sérieuse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent presque imperceptiblement, et il vit les ombres qui vinrent la tourmenter. Elle s'étira, se frotta le bas du dos car le sol était dur, et repassant la barrière, elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux en secouant vivement la tête, histoire de s'enlever l'herbe et autres résidus qui auraient pu s'accrocher. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de retomber, lui offrant une crinière hirsute qui fit sourire l'elfe. Puis alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il entendit la voix de son souverain le héler :

« Capitaine Angrod ! J'ai à vous parler ! ». Sa voix jeta indéniablement un froid dans l'atmosphère douillette qu'ils avaient créé.

.

* * *

.

Il les observait depuis des jours et des jours. Ses yeux de glace calculant, analysant, tous leurs faits et gestes. Et si son capitaine ne le voyait pas, leur rapprochement respectif, était totalement indéniable. Après l'avoir mis dans une rare colère qu'il dut digérer, il s'avisa que cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur. Même si pour lui l'idée de la laisser à un autre était impensable, il pourrait tout de même s'en servir. Il savait Angrod d'une loyauté inébranlable, et elle, cette petite sotte, apprendrait à ses dépends, que les elfes ne sont pas une denrée à se mettre sous la dent. Même si son raisonnement était parfaitement hypocrite, il le savait. En cet instant, là qu'il les voyait se parler, s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, qu'il LA voyait rire avec autant d'ouverture et de sincérité. Il le jalousait. Lui. Le Grand Roi Thranduil, jalousait un subordonné, le capitaine de SA garde, c'était tout bonnement impensable, et pourtant … . Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait laisser libre court à ses sombres tergiversations, l'heure était grave, et il n'était pas seul.

« C'est elle l'humaine qui a transgressé vos frontières ? Demanda la voix suave d' _Aredhel_

\- Oui, répondit simplement Thranduil.

\- Qu'elle drôle de femme, avec ses cheveux courts et sa façon de se vêtir, qui je trouve, au passage, assez délectable.

\- Totalement indécente vous voulez dire _Aredhel_ ! Mais il m'est difficile de lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Elle est aussi têtue qu'un âne, et aussi indisciplinée qu'un chat sauvage ! Maugréa le Roi

\- Les ânes sont des bêtes intelligentes, et même les chats ont leurs moments câlins, et d'accalmie, Seigneur. Elle n'est peut-être pas si désagréable à côtoyer …

\- Elle a de l'esprit, et un savoir qui m'échappe. Mais de là à dire qu'elle est agréable, il y a un monde.

\- Et bien, si elle vous déplaît tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer au Roi Elessar ? Il saura peut-être quoi faire d'elle ! » lança sournoisement _Aredhel_ qui n'était pas dupe.

 _« Et la laisser aux mains d'Humains stupides et impotents ?! Il ferait vite de la marier à un roturier de bas étages, et toute cette mine de connaissance et de divertissements serait à jamais perdue ! Non ! »_ se débattit l'esprit de Thranduil tandis que rien ne transpirait des ressentiments que cette proposition venait de soulever en lui.

« Non, pas pour le moment. Je pense qu'elle est un danger pour notre monde, déclara-t-il très sérieusement, et sincèrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un étrange pressentiment m'assaille depuis qu'elle est là. Une menace invisible, dont elle est la clé. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais elle a un lien avec ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt. Je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne _Aredhel_ …. c'est mon devoir de le découvrir.

\- Oui mon Roi … me présenteriez-vous à votre invitée ? »

Légère crispation de la mâchoire du souverain, si infime qu'elle passa inaperçue. Il connaissait le succès d' _Aredhel_ avec les femmes. Grand amateur des plaisirs de la chair, il demeurait célibataire tout en ne l'étant jamais. Proclamant que comme son âme-soeur n'était pas encore venue à sa rencontre, il pouvait s'octroyer un peu de bon temps. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus ceci-dit, Thranduil n'allait certes pas lui jeter la pierre. Ses jeunes années de prince lui avait fait connaître la chaleur de plusieurs couches différentes. Jusqu'au mariage qui avait été prononcé. Ce souvenir lui fit mal, et il hocha simplement la tête. Il verrait bien comment cette humaine réagi à son contact. Après tout, il fallait qu'il comprenne les rouages qui cliquetaient dans sa tête de mortelle, pour en exploiter tout le potentiel. L'heure était grave, et il fallait qu'il sache, l'avenir de sa forêt en dépendait. Il avança alors, délaissant les ombres des couloirs, suivi de près par _Aredhel_ qui détaillait déjà des pieds à la tête l'humaine qui avait l'air si proche de leur capitaine. La voix puissante de Thranduil coupa leurs échanges, et les deux concernés tournèrent la tête vers eux.

… **...**

Elle avait senti son épiderme ainsi que ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête à l'entente de sa voix. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il descendait accompagné d'une elfe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. D'une beauté saisissante, presque androgyne, qui devait plaire à beaucoup de femmes. D'ailleurs, vu sa démarche, il le savait et devait en jouer parfaitement. Cependant, aucune trace de malsaine malice ne venait corrompre son regard magnifique. Pour un peu, sa beauté pourrait presque rivaliser avec celle du Roi, voir même, la détrôner. Mais bon, quoiqu'elle fasse, son regard semblait inexorablement et magnétiquement attiré par cet insupportable souverain. Ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle n'était pas de ce genre de femme d'habitude, pourquoi ici, tout semblait si différent ?

 _« Ma pauvre fille ! Tu dois être en plein syndrome de Stockhom ! »_ pensa-t-elle se forçant à détourner le regard.

Elle vit bouger Angrod à ses côtés pour les saluer dignement, et elle fit de même. Elle n'allait pas en plus de ça créer un autre incident diplomatique, le capitaine n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Bonjour Dame Alexandra, allez-vous bien aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Thranduil par pure courtoisie.

Elle braqua un regard impudent sur lui, et répondit avec un radieux sourire :

« Bien Seigneur Thranduil, le temps est beau et la compagnie plaisante …. » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en coulant un regard sincère vers le capitaine.

Ce dernier savait très bien qu'elle le provoquait, mais il savait également que ses propos étaient la stricte vérité. Et tout cela, bien évidemment, connaissant le roi, n'allait pas améliorer son humeur. D'ailleurs, il dénota l'éclair fauve et fugace qui habilla ses iris bleus sombres, qui commençaient déjà à s'éclaircir légèrement. A chaque fois, Angrod l'avait noté, elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui. De lui remuer les émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il s'était même dit que c'était un pur gâchis que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas mieux, car ils auraient pu s'apporter mutuellement. Sortant de ses pensées, il réalisa une chose troublante. _Aredhel_ et Drambor étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils ne se quittaient jamais. Où était donc passé l'elfe au physique atypique ?

« Très bien, vous nous voyez ravi que tout ce passe au mieux pour vous. Angrod ! Fit Thranduil en faisant glisser son attention sur son capitaine. Quelque chose de fâcheux s'est produit à l'Est.

\- Comment cela ? Tout était paisible pourtant … exprima Angrod en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le fief de Drambor a été mis à sac par une harde d'orques, dit _Aredhel_ en s'avançant.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Alexandra sciemment effrontée.

\- Attendez d'être présentée avant de parler ! S'emporta presque Thranduil.

\- Pardon ? Mais si quelqu'un me dévisage comme un animal de foire, j'aimerai au moins savoir son nom si il ne paye pas ses droits d'entrée ! » Lâcha Alexandra qui avait vu le petit manège de l'elfe inconnu.

Ce dernier se fendit d'un insupportable sourire qui le rendit encore plus avenant. Thranduil lui donna un regard froid, qu' _Aredhel_ ignora superbement. Son ami de toujours était en piteux état, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et cette humaine avait l'air bien distrayante. Pas dans ses canons de beauté, mais qu'importe ! Bien assez agréable au regard pour se divertir.

« Je me nomme _Aredhel_ ma Dame, fit-il en la rejoignant.

Il lui prit la main, et y déposa un superbe « baise-main », qui la laissa totalement de marbre.

« Laissez tomber la Dame, _Aredhel_ , je me nomme Alexandra.

\- Alexandra …. » répéta-t-il se plaisant à le prononcer.

 _« Même sa voix est un pur délice ! Sérieux, toute cette perfection à la longue me fascine autant qu'elle me lasse ! »._

« Cela veut dire quelque chose ? Demanda _Aredhel_ apparemment intéressé.

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné ! S'impatienta le roi. Partons d'ici et allons parler dans un de mes bureaux. Alexandra, venez avec nous, je crains que malheureusement cette histoire vous concerne également ».

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et lançant un regard de totale incrédulité au Capitaine, il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, les gardes et autres elfes croisés n'étant pas aux secrets. Arrivés au bureau, Angrod vint se poster à la droite du fauteuil luxueux du roi, et _Aredhel_ s'assit en face de lui. Alexandra, quant à elle, ne sachant pas du tout pour quoi elle était là, resta bêtement en retrait derrière la porte fermée. Thranduil montrait de faibles signes d'impatience, lui lança un regard digne du pôle nord, et déclara sèchement :

« Il vous faut une invitation pour prendre place ?

\- Oui en effet ! Vu que de toutes façons, si je ne l'attendais pas, vous me tanceriez quand même …. Seigneur ... » répondit-elle du tac au tac en venant prendre place à côté d' _Aredhel_.

Ce dernier eut un merveilleux sourire à cette réplique, et il observa le roi du coin de l'oeil, apparemment très amusé parce qu'il se passait. On pouvait déceler dans les prunelles claires du souverain comme un avertissement sourd, qu'elle accueillit avec une effronterie sans égal.

Concrètement, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Très souvent lunatique, il changeait d'humeur pour un rien, mais elle devinait que sa résistance était la cause de tout ceci. Elle ne lui mangeait pas dans la main, et cela le contrariait. De plus, elle ne savait pas si il avait réellement du respect, de l'attirance ou un truc du style à son égard. Il en envoyait tous les signaux, plus ou moins sciemment, cependant, elle n'avait pas confiance. Du coup, elle rendait coup pour coup. Ils avaient discuté longuement, de son monde, de ce qui tuait sa planète. Elle avait été touché par le fait qu'il prenne le mal être de la nature avec autant de conviction. Enfant de la forêt, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle lui avait beaucoup expliqué Baudelaire, et l'avait aidé à comprendre certains aspects de ces écrits. Mais, leurs rapports restaient tendus. Elle soupçonnait qu'il voulait plus d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle se livre totalement, qu'elle soit comme elle pouvait l'être avec Aerlinn et Angrod, ou même Brilthor. Mais cela lui était impossible. Il représentait pour elle l'autorité suprême qui la retenait contre son gré.

 _« Ouais enfin, y a des prisons plus merdiques quand même …. »_ soupira-t-elle dans sa tête alors que les deux elfes avaient commencé à parler. Puis elle avait du mal à s'avouer ce que elle, elle ressentait à son contact. Une attirance effroyable qu'elle brûlait clairement au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il n'était pas pour elle, elle le savait. Trop égoïste, trop imbus, trop … trop de choses en fait. Et dans ce trop elle incluait bien évidemment les similitudes dans leur caractères et vies respectifs. Même si elle n'avait jamais été souveraine et qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et là qu'il parlait calmement, malgré la colère qui couvait en lui, elle pouvait le ressentir, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa longue chevelure soyeuse et de ses yeux saphirs.

 _« Je me demande si elle est aussi douce qu'elle le paraît …. »_ elle jeta un regard à Angrod et vit qu'ils avaient tous la même chevelure brillante et à l'apparence si aérienne.

 _« Nota bene : vérifier cela sur mon gentil capitaine dès que possible ! »_ s'amusa-t-elle à penser, la faisant sourire malgré elle.

Angrod lui adressa un air de reproche, car la discussion, qu'elle n'avait clairement pas suivie, était préoccupante.

« Nous sommes perplexes sur ce qui s'est produit. Les témoignages parlent d'explosions, de feux artificiels, des choses que les orques ne manipulent pas, et n'ont jamais manipulé avant, expliqua _Aredhel_ sérieux ».

En entendant cela, l'attention d'Alexandra fut de suite happé par la discussion. Thranduil se leva et prenant une clé, il alla ouvrir une armoire où se tenait un coffre. Là il le prit, et venant l'ouvrir sur le bureau, il sortit l'arme de l'humaine et les deux balles qu'il avait récupéré. Dont une avait failli lui coûter la vie. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Alexandra, qui elle, bien évidemment, n'avait d'yeux que pour son revolver. Il tendit l'une des balles et fit :

« Ceci Aredhel, est confidentiel. Tenez ... »

L'elfe prit le bout de métal, et le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index dans la lumière, il le scruta sous tous les angles.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Aredhel très surpris.

\- Une balle … répondit Alexandra sans y être invitée. Et j'espère pour vous qu'il n'y a pas trace de cela là-bas, autrement votre hégémonie elfique, ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il y a là-bas, nous n'y sommes pas encore allés, déclara Aredhel les yeux accrochés à l'objet comme subjugué. Qu'est-ce ? Du sang ?

\- Oui … le mien … dit Alexandra sombrement. L'elfe lui lança un regard plus que surpris. Elle remonta son débardeur du côté droit, et montra la cicatrice qu'elle portait. Elle était là … et ils me l'ont extraite. Je leur dois la vie ».

Même si c'était dit d'un ton détaché au possible, Thranduil ne fut pas peu fier de le lui entendre dire.

 _« Enfin elle le reconnaît ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »_ songea-t-il en essayant d'accrocher son regard au sien, qu'il puisse lui montrer sa reconnaissance face à cela.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais elle les dévia de suite en relevant le menton. Le poing de Thranduil se crispa sur son bureau.

 _« Elle est d'un têtu ! D'un inaccessible ! »_ ragea-t-il soudain. Le fossé qu'elle créait entre eux, était encore une fois si palpable pour lui, que cela le mettait dans un état de frustration intense. Il ne le supportait plus. Revenant sur son vassal, il fit en soupirant :

« Oui et on aurait peut-être du éviter, néanmoins, cela étant fait, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Il passa superbement sur l'air outré qu'elle afficha, et avec un sourire carnassier il continua, ce que je crains, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à être ainsi entrée dans ma forêt, et que d'autres engins de mort, circulent librement.

\- Je vois, fit Aredhel pensif ».

Thranduil avait raison sur toute la ligne, et sa réflexion à ce sujet laissa Alexandra aussi perplexe qu'admirative. Cela prouvait que ce souverain de glace, avait une ouverture d'esprit insoupçonnable.

 _« Et bien ce serai bien qu'il en use pour autre chose que son foutu royaume ! »_ se dit Alexandra en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Bon c'était totalement injuste et stupide de penser ça, mais sur le coup, ça lui fit du bien.

« J'irai sur les lieux, et vous m'accompagnerez, cela vous convient-il ? » Déclara Thranduil à l'humaine en face de lui, qui le dévisagea avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Puis, se fermant, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle répondit :

« Comme si j'avais le choix ?!

\- Non en effet. Nous partirons dans deux jours, j'ai des choses à mettre en place.

\- Bien Seigneur. Est-ce que je pars devant ? Demanda Aredhel

\- Non, il vaut mieux être plusieurs. Si les orques pénètrent sur mes terres, ils sauront que je ne laisse pas mes sujets sans défense. Et que j'irai moi-même les occire si ils osent recommencer! » fit Thranduil dont l'aura sembla tout avaler sur son passage en cet instant.

 _« Mouais … c'est qu'il dégage quand il le veut le gars …. et dire que ça me plaît est un euphémisme. J'ai toujours aimé les gens qui s'impliquent avec autant de ferveur dans ce qu'ils font ... »_

Le regard posé sur lui, le détaillant, elle soupira, se disant qu'il était bien dommage que la situation ne soit pas différente. Et ce qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, c'est que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Thranduil reprit la balle qu'Aredhel avait toujours entre les doigts, et dit :

« Vous pouvez disposer. Angrod ! Je dois vous tenir informé de quelque chose ».

Et Alexandra n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'il lui lança en disant cela. Elle riva une attention inquiète sur son ami, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi tout allait bien. Aredhel se leva, elle en fit autant, et sortit à sa suite. Dans le couloir, bien que l'elfe l'invita à discuter un peu, Alexandra préféra regagner ses appartements.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le roi demanda au capitaine de venir face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. L'observant longuement, il se leva à son tour, et allant se servir un verre de vin, il déclara de façon presque amusée :

« Alors Angrod ? Votre élève fait-elle des progrès ?

\- Oui Sire, même si elle excelle plus au corps à corps qu'au maniement des armes. »

Le roi se tourna vers lui, un air félin et calculateur sur le visage. Il lui avait vu tant de fois, qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne s'attendait à rien de bon.

« Vraiment ? Au corps à corps ? Et … ces entraînements se cantonnent-ils aux aires prévues à cet effet ?

\- Pardon ? Fit Angrod réellement bousculé par cette question autant surprenante que déplacée.

\- Vous m'avez compris. A-t-elle eut des rapports physiques avec vous, autres que dans le contexte ci nommé ?

\- Non Seigneur. Elle est d'une droiture irréprochable. Notre relation est simplement devenue amicale au fil du temps.

\- Amicale … je vous ai vu Angrod. Je ne cesse de vous observer elle et vous depuis des semaines. Je gage que ces rapprochements vont au-delà de la simple amitié. Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ceci. Je ne veux pas que mon Capitaine des gardes s'avilisse à ce point avec une humaine.

\- Seigneur ! Objecta le capitaine profondément offensé par son ordre sous-jacent.

\- J'ai des projets pour elle Angrod. Ne vous y attachez pas trop. Soyez son ami, intime même si vous le souhaitez, mais ne la touchez pas. Mais, je veux que vous me disiez tout ce qu'elle vous confie. Je veux être au fait de ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle sait.

\- C'est une manœuvre indigne de vous mon Roi ! » Sortit Angrod qui se sentait perdre patience.

De quel droit son souverain lui donnait de tels ordres ? Depuis quand le grand roi Thranduil s'abaisser à de si vils stratagèmes ?! Lui qui, dans sa toute puissance, s'accordait les faveurs de sa magnifique soeur sans lui accorder plus d'honneurs. Surtout qu'il n'était pas dupe, même si il savait que le roi Thranduil n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec une humaine, il savait très bien que sa réflexion était purement hypocrite. Il pressentait très clairement que les fameux projets réservés, n'étaient pas que calculs logiques et méthodiques. Les réactions du souverain étaient trop ambiguës pour que ce soit tout à fait innocent.

« Indigne ? Vraiment ? Et qui êtes-vous pour juger de cela ? Fit Thranduil piqué au vif, lançant à son capitaine un regard plus dur que le métal.

\- Le frère de celle que vous mettez dans votre lit sans jamais rien lui donner un retour, sauf peut-être un espoir fébrile de devenir à vos yeux, autre chose qu'une couche chaleureuse ! » s'emporta Angrod pour la première fois de sa vie, face à son roi. La situation de sa soeur, bien qu'ils n'en parlent que peu, le rongeait par moments. Aujourd'hui, il laissait éclater son ressentiment. Et encore, il n'était pas aux faits de ce qui s'était produits des semaines en amont.

Aerlinn. Depuis des semaines le roi ne l'avait plus conviée. Il avait réellement fautif et honteux de la façon dont il l'avait traité la dernière fois. Les paroles de son Capitaine le blessèrent, car cruellement trop véridiques. Il but son verre d'un trait, et des flammes dans le regard il dégoisa sans forme :

« Votre soeur fait ses choix, et moi les miens ! Je vous donne un ordre concernant Alexandra, vous obéissez ! Cette femme doit comprendre qui commande ici ! Elle doit comprendre qu'elle n'est pas chez elle !

\- Alors renvoyez-la chez elle, chez les Hommes ! Au lieu de la garder en cage comme un animal de foire ! Si elle vous gêne tant que cela ! Mais, que les Valar m'en soient témoins, je vous connais depuis trop longtemps, et je sais, avant vous-même, ce qui vous tourmente tant ! »

Thranduil s'avança rudement, et le toisant de façon glaciale, hésitant à lever la main pour tel affront, finit par déclarer d'une voix tranchante.

« Plus jamais vous me parlerez sur ce ton vous m'entendez ?! Plus jamais, autrement Brilthor prendra votre place plus tôt que prévu !

\- Vos sentiments vous font perdre la raison Seigneur. Que Varda vous protège ! » dit simplement Angrod en le saluant, et sans attendre l'autorisation, il sortit de la pièce.

Le roi resta figé quelques secondes, sa sourde colère paralysant son être tout entier. La lutte interne qui le torturait, ne cessait de croître. Ses doigts serrant le cristal au point de le faire céder. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, aussi purs que les éclats de lumière qui les traversèrent, faisant danser des micros arc-en-ciel sur les murs de la pièce. Et bien évidemment, au lieu de se remettre en question, il ne put s'empêcher de penser _« Elle détruit mon univers, petit à petit. Elle le ronge, le grignote, le corrompt. Et pourquoi par les Valar ?! Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à me débarrasser d'elle ! »._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aerlinn était consciencieusement penchée sur son métier à tissé, et Alexandra faisait des exercices de musculation dans son salon. L'elfe jetait des œillades à la fois moqueuses et intéressées. Alexandra lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle se maintenait en forme, et l'elfe avait tendrement souri. Elle n'avait pas le combat ou la violence dans le sang. Elle le lui avait dit, et Alexandra lui avait répondu sans trace d'humour « Que tu l'aies ou pas, parfois c'est elle qui vient te chercher, et là tu n'as que deux option, vivre ou mourir ... ». Cette phrase lavait laissé perplexe, alors du coup, elle était un peu moins critique avec l'humaine qui terminait ses enchaînements. Alexandra alla se laver, passa une robe, et revenant vers Aerlinn, elle la détailla. Quelque chose avait changé depuis un long moment chez elle. Elle souriait moins, et sa bonne humeur était moins présente. Elle semblait terriblement soucieuse, et comme éteinte. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle recherchait sa présence, même si elles ne discutaient pas forcément. Là il faisait nuit, et éclairées par les bougies et autres lumières magiques qu'Alex ne comprenait pas, elle osa lui demander :

« Aerlinn que se passe-t-il ?

L'elfe blonde leva son attention vers elle, et Alex perçut le trouble furtif qui habilla son regarde. L'elfe mentit en se forçant à sourire, mais le ton de sa voix la trahit :

« Rien ma jeune amie … tout va bien ….

\- A d'autres ! Tu peux mentir à tous les elfes que tu le souhaites, mais pas à moi ! Quelque chose te ronge.

\- Je …. c'est …. difficile d'en parler … finit-elle par murmurer en détournant le regard ».

Alex n'aima pas du tout son comportement, cela dénotait un secret qu'elle n'allait pas aimer elle en était certaine. Elle avait déjà vu des femmes avec ce regard, et si ce qu'elle pressentait, était fondé, il y avait un, qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure. L'elfe commença alors son explication. Certes, il n'y avait pas eu viol à proprement parlé, mais la douleur que cela avait infligé à son amie, suffit à la secouer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et bouillonna de plus en plus, au point que cela la consuma de rage. Malgré les excuses qu'elle lui trouvait, cela n'apaiserait pas le courroux de l'humaine, qui se levant d'un seul coup telle une tornade, s'exclama en se ruant vers l'extérieur « Non mais je rêve ! Il se prend pour qui cet enfoiré ! Reste là je vais avoir une petite discussion avec sa Majesté !». L'elfe essaya de la suivre, de l'arrêter. Thranduil pouvait la tuer si elle se laissait trop emporter. Elle vit la tignasse blonde de Brilthor sur les talons de l'humaine, et Aerlinn murmura « Par les Valar ! J'ai fait une erreur monumentale ».

Le second du capitaine essayait de lui parler, mais elle était sourde. Et malgré la force de l'elfe, elle ne cessait d'avancer, la'emportement guidant ses pas. Elle avait des envies de meurtre. Arrivant sur le seuil des appartements de Thranduil, elle visa que la lumière filtrait sous sa porte. Frappant sur la surface close avec grand fracas, elle se mit à hurler « Sortez de là ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire là ! »

Angrod qui faisait sa ronde vit Brilthor qui essayait par tous les moyens de retenir et de calmer la furie qu'était devenue l'humaine. Circonspect, il s'avança pour prêter main forte au jeune elfe qui était catastrophé.

« Alexandra ! Je vous en prie arrêtez …. la suppliait-il

\- Que je m'arrête ? Pas avant d'avoir vu cet empaffé ! Ho là-dedans ! Sortez ou je fracasse la porte ! Je plaisante pas !

\- Alexandra ! Calmez-vous ! Dit alors Angrod qui vint la ceinturer avec force en la tirant en arrière.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa couronne ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.

Ils se figèrent tout trois quand la porte s'ouvrit, et le roi leur jeta un regard incendiaire qui témoignait de son irritation.

« Qui ose venir ainsi me troubler chez moi à cette heure ?! Il braqua un regard noir vers Alexandra et fit sèchement, encore vous ! Vous êtes une plaie par Melkor ! N'avez-vous donc point d'autre chose à faire que de venir m'importuner ?

\- Non puisque je suis enfermée ici par votre faute ! cria-t-elle aussi fort que lui. Angrod lâchez-moi !

\- Non Alexandra, vous allez faire des choses inconsidérées.

\- Non non … juste lui enfoncer sa couronne jusque dans l'estomac, rassurez-vous il ne sentira PRESQUE rien ! »

Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans pareille colère, ou alors il y avait si longtemps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Thranduil la regardait se démener, et de la voir ainsi si pleine de verve, éveilla son instinct de prédateur.

 _« Tu veux jouer ? Jouons ... »_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'il disait à voix haute « Lâchez-là, je vais m'entretenir avec elle. Voir si elle a complètement perdu l'esprit ou non.

\- Vous allez voir si j'ai perdu l'esprit ! » Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents en se détachant sans douceur des bras du capitaine.

Thranduil, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres la laissa entrer, et referma derrière elle. Elle alla dans le salon, et vit son livre sur la table, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder quel poème y était présenté. Le roi ferma les verrous de sa chambre, et elle déglutit avec effort.

 _« Oups … là c'est pas bon ... »_ se dit-elle, mais elle ne cessa de le fusiller du regard.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il était dans ses habits d'intérieur. L'amusement jouant avec l'énervement sur son magnifique visage de pierre.

« Alors … puis-je savoir ce que j... » mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, sa tête penchant violemment sur le côté tandis qu'elle venait de lui asséner une gifle magistrale.

Effaré par telle violence, il se reprit de suite, et l'attrapant par le col il s'écria « Vous êtes malade Alexandra ! Votre esprit est aliéné ! Et je vais vous remettre les idées en place ! »

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne du roi était trop dure. Il la tira par le col, l'étranglant presque, et l'emmenant dans sa chambre il la jeta sur le lit. La plaquant sur le matelas, il l'écrasa sous son poids tout en lui serrant les poignets à lui faire mal. Il susurra presque :

« Vous ne m'avez que trop provoqué Alexandra ! Que trop chamboulé ! Vous vous pensez au-dessus des lois elfiques ? Des lois de MON monde ?!

\- Non je me crois au-dessus des lois dictées par un connard vaniteux, qui a fait du mal à la seule amie que j'ai ici ! » répondit-elle, la rancœur dans la voix.

Des larmes furieuses habillaient ses cils, et Thranduil fut désarçonné par ses mots. Se relevant légèrement, elle finit par le pousser totalement, dégageant son corps du sien. Il se leva, et elle aussi. Face à face, elle lâcha sans forme :

« La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous défouler sur quelqu'un ! Faites-le sur moi espèce d'enfoiré ! Mais pas sur elle ! ELLE n'a rien fait ! Vous entendez ?! »

La vague de honte qu'il ressentit fit place à nouveau à la colère. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui attrapant les cheveux, il lui tira la tête en arrière. Elle eut un léger hoquet de douleur, qui vint lui offrir une affreuse satisfaction. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et presque amusé il déclara :

« Vous pensez réellement que je puisse avoir de telle pulsions à votre égard ? ! Les Humains, vous ne valez guère mieux que des animaux pour nous autres !

\- Alors je vous informe que vous développez les premiers symptômes de la zoophilie Seigneur Thranduil ! Dur à admettre n'est-ce pas ?! » invectiva-t-elle entre ses dents, la hargne reprenant le dessus.

Elle reçut une gifle monumentale, qui lui cuisit la peau de suite et la sonna presque. Il lui attrapa le menton de sa main gauche, et lui serrant à lui faire mal il murmura :

« Sale gamine effrontée !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai plus rien d'une gamine depuis longtemps ! Et je honni les mecs dans votre genre qui pensent que les femmes ne sont que des objets pour satisfaire leur besoin les plus primaires ! Dire qu'Angrod m'avait dépeint un si charmant tableau de vos relations elfiques ! Quelle connerie ! Elles ne valent pas mieux que celles des humains. Quand je pense au mépris que vous avez affiché envers ces hommes que vous avez tué, mais regardez-vous !» ragea-t-elle en laissant son regard ancré dans celui du roi.

Elle ne cédait pas, elle ne céderait pas. Elle préférait mille fois se faire passer à tabac par lui plutôt qu'il se défoule sur une innocente. Elle put lire dans son regard la lutte interne et acharnée qui se livrait en lui.

 _« Elle est folle … tellement farouche … tellement …. désirable …. capable de se mettre en danger, de subir mon courroux, pour laver l'affront que j'ai pu faire à Aerlinn. Que j'ai pu faire à une femme qui lui été totalement inconnue jusqu'il y a quelques mois. Une femme qui n'est même pas de sa race»._ Le sortant de ses graves tergiversations, elle continua avec tout autant d'aplomb :

« Sur mon honneur roi Thranduil ! Vous ne lui ferez plus de mal ! Si vous voulez vous défouler, faites-le sur moi ! Et je vous rassure, je ne vous ferai pas la joie de vous supplier, d'émettre quoi que ce soit qui puisse ravir vos oreilles ! Je m'étoufferai avec mon propre sang avant ! ».

Le visage de Thranduil s'éclaira d'un merveilleux sourire, et la relâchant lentement, il la vit se reculer de deux pas. Il avait cogné assez fort, et sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Il tendit la main vers elle, et il fut surpris de la voir rester sur place, sans même essayer de se soustraire à son contact. Il passa un pouce affectueux sur la sang qui perlait, et le lui essuyant, il vint le porter à sa bouche. Goûtant une des choses les plus intimes qui soit. Laissant la femme en face de lui des plus ahurie par sa réaction.

« Vous êtes soit munie de la pire aliénation que me soit permis de connaître, soit du plus grand courage …. ainsi donc, vos préféreriez que je défoule ma frustration sur vous que sur une autre ? Quelle diablerie anime de telles pensées ? Ne voulez-vous donc pas sauver votre vie, votre honneur justement ?

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, et mon honneur je le garde. Je vous l'ai dit, parce que même si vous prenez de moi ces actes charnels, vous n'aurez jamais mon âme ! Guère plus qu'un tas de chairs entre vos doigts qui n'exprimera ni douleur, ni plaisir.

\- Quel intérêt pour moi alors ? Rétorqua-t-il alors avec une sombre rictus.

\- Sauvez le vôtre …. d'honneur …. mon Roi ! Elle cracha ces deux derniers mots. Car ce que vous avez fait à Aerlinn, est inexcusable.

\- Tout cela est de votre faute petite humaine, si vous aviez consenti à rester un peu plus, à vous ouvrir un peu plus à moi …

\- Ha non ! Pas de chantage affectif à la con avec moi ! Ça marche peut-être avec vos serviteurs, mais pas sur moi ! Assumez vos choix et vos actes bordel ! S'écria-t-elle en levant le poing de rage ».

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses lèvres rouge sang, ses joues teintées d'une couleur cramoisie qui reflétait la passion qui l'animait. Un grognement sourd de concupiscence vint lui vriller les reins. Le dilemme était puissant. Ce soir, il pourrait lui ravir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais elle avait mis la barre plus haut en effet. Il voulait à présent son corps, mais aussi son âme. Cette âme sauvage, qui il le savait, en amour devait faire des prouesses. Autant qu'elle en offrait pour les combats. Même ceux perdus d'avance. Il voyait sa poitrine sous son corsage se soulever avec vigueur, il entendait l'impétuosité de son coeur, qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il porta ses mains à son visage, et caressa du bout des doigts la joue qui était carmin sous le coup porté. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser aux teintes féroces comme il lui avait donné dans les bois. Non, là, il était totalement différent. Si plein d'affection, si plein de douceur, qu'Alexandra en fut pétrifiée.

 _« Est-ce que cet elfe serait capable de tout ceci ? De tendresse ? De …. »_

Ses pensées furent court-circuitées par la douceur des ses mains sur la peau de ses épaules, et il vint la dévêtir lentement. Elle avala sa salive avec effort. Essayant de penser à autre chose, de se détacher de son corps. De devenir la plus inaccessible possible. Sa robe légère chuta sur ses chevilles dans un bruit si léger qu'il en était sourd. Il se recula, et la regarda pleinement. Même en sous-vêtements, elle sentit honteuse malgré tout, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau.

 _« Tu l'as déjà fait … pour certaines missions … ressaisi-toi bordel ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle alors que les yeux clairs du souverain la détaillaient.

 _« Qui aurait pu croire qu'une humaine puisse cacher tels ravissements pour la vue … son corps est presque semblable aux elfes que je côtoie. A part ces hanches qui dans le fond, sont vraiment appétissantes. Elle est d'une force de caractère incroyable … et c'est ce qui transcende sa beauté. Dans ces moments-là sa lumière se décuple, la rendant indéniablement désirable, attachante, envoûtante … »._

Il revint vers elle, et la prit lentement dans ses bras. Faisant parcourir ses doigts légers sur sa peau fine. Soulignant ses courbes avec délicatesse. Il la voyait lutter, pour ne pas exprimer les douces sensations qui devaient l'étreindre peu à peu. Il la plierait, mais d'une façon qu'elle ne devait pas soupçonner en cet instant. Il l'allongea sur son lit, et il sentit sa réticence. Il sourit de nouveau, donnant à son visage l'incarnation parfaite de la beauté. Celle qui la touchait celle qui, malgré elle, atteindrait son coeur. Il continua à la caresser lentement, comme un pinceau peignant un tableau de maître. Il la mena, malgré elle, vers le seuil qu'il souhaitait. Son désir pour elle le brûlait. Les crampes de son entrejambes, aussi délectables que cruelles, le torturaient. Mais si elle savait faire preuve de résolution, lui aussi. Après de longues minutes où il put lire dans ses yeux résolument braqués vers le plafond, les questions qui commençaient à agiter son esprit, il se rapprocha de son visage, et lui offrit un tel baiser, qu'il la scotcha littéralement. La laissant presque ivre sur le matelas, au point qu'elle en froissa le drap d'une étreinte féroce. Puis, sans un mot, il se releva, et il ramassa la robe tombée au sol. Ne comprenant plus, elle se redressa, et prit le tissu tendu. Elle le plaqua instinctivement contre elle.

« Je vous fais le serment Alexandra que je ne ferai plus de mal à Aerlinn, de quelques façons que ce soit. Je saurai à présent, que nous pourrons trouver un accord tacite, un sorte de compromis.

\- Merci pour elle, dit-elle simplement en se rhabillant ».

Aucune chaleur dans sa voix, aucun soubresaut. Elle lui était aussi froide qu'inaccessible, et par les Valar qu'il aimait ça. L'envie de la prendre ardemment se disputant l'envie de la faire succomber dans ses bras. Qu'elle vienne d'elle même, qu'elle s'offre, qu'elle s'abîme.

« Viendrez-vous quand je vous ferez quérir ?

\- Oui. »

Il la laissa se préparer dignement, se recoiffer un peu aussi, puis il la laissa partir. Quand elle eut disparue dans le couloir, il vint prendre le poème qu'il lisait quand elle avait débarqué, et allant s'allonger, il huma encore son parfum qui était en train de disparaître peu à peu. Calant les pages, il lut, tout en habillant ses pensées de son visage et de son corps :

 _Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,  
Ô vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne,  
Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis,  
Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,  
Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues  
Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues._

 _Je m'avance à l'attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts,_  
 _Comme après un cadavre un choeur de vermisseaux,_  
 _Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle !_  
 _Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle !_

.

* * *

. _**Et voilà les filles ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, même si je sens que vous allez commencer à trépigner d'impatience ! ^^**_

 _ **Malheureusement, suivant une "saine" logique, vous savez (pour celles qui me connaissent, que tout à un but, et tout est ... plus ou moins ... réfléchi, bien à l'avance ! ;) )**_

 _ **La suite peut-être dans deux ou trois jours ! Bisouilles !**_


	8. L'Onde d'une Accalmie

**. Milyi:** Bon j'espère que tu ne boudes pas ! ^^ Angrod a ses bons côtés en effet ;) Et oui, qui succombera le premier .. tic tac tic tac ... ^^

 **. Angelika34:** Comme je te l'ai dit en MP, je répondrais à Oui et Non pour tes interrogations, vous le verrez toutes par la suite, un peu de patience voyons mesdames ! ^^ Et pour Alex, j'aime bien faire des persos parfois à côté de la plaque, légèrement frondeur, débile, et là en plus, elle est carrément suicidaire au début de l'histoire. Quant au soldat, comme dit en MP, ça n'en est pas réellement une dans le sens militaire où on l'entend. Mais là aussi vous le verrez bien ^^ Merci en tout cas pour ta lecture et ta review ! :)

 **. Waina:** merci de ta fidélité! Chapitre en ligne comme convenue ! :)

 **. Eilonna:** J'espère que tu as calé ton estomac ! *rires* Et je suis contente qu'Angrod te plaise aussi, c'est un personnage tout en nuance lui aussi ! Et pour Thranduil, comme je dis souvent, quand je m'attaque a lui, j'ai toujours peur de sombrer là où je ne veux pas aller ! C'est tout un exercice ! *rires* J'ai une vision de lui, et je veux y rester fidèle !

 **. MeGaN:** Oui Lee Pace est comment ... miam ! Et il joue super bien ! Oo J'aime ta métaphore sur l'orage, car c'est totalement ça ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petit mot ! ^^

 **. Roselia001 :** (Un code d'agent secret comme 007 ? ;) ) Merci pour tes compliments, et ravie de voir que j'arrive à faire les sentiments comme je souhaite le faire! Parfois, c'est pas forcément évident !

 **. Grenache1:** Ha un raisin qui trépigne ... attends moi je veux voir ça ! XD *Imagine le grain de raisin faire des bonds* ^^ Oui la tension y est, et ça va être comme ça pendant un petit moment ... tu t'en doutes bien ! ;)

 _ **Alors un GRAND MERCI à vous mesdames ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de review pour cette histoire, et ne soupçonnais pas qu'elle pourrait susciter autant d'engouement! J'en suis la première surprise, et ... je me sens très flattée par l'attention, les lectures, et les petits mots que vous me laissez ! C'est TRES important pour moi de vous le dire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ! ^^**_

* * *

.

Gladhwen riait ouvertement alors que Thranduil lui faisait faire un tour sur le dos de son cerf, qui malgré les expressions de joies plus qu'aiguës, restait impassible. Brilthor discutait avec Alexandra qui s'émerveillait encore une fois des écuries et des bêtes magnifiques qui ornaient les stalles. Le second du capitaine lui expliqua où tout se trouvait, vu qu'elle devrait partir avec eux le lendemain autant qu'elle sache se débrouiller par elle-même. Même si il se doutait que le roi pourvoirait à tout. Ils furent tirés de leurs conversation par les gazouillis de Gladhwen, alors qu'ils rentraient tous trois dans le couloir principal des écuries après leur petite promenade. Tandis que le souverain tenait les rênes lâches, la petite avait collé sa tête dans la fourrure de l'animal, et lui parlant en Sindarin, elle le remerciait chaleureusement. Alexandra n'en croyait simplement pas ses yeux. Le roi qui s'occupait ainsi d'une enfant, tout sourire et attentions, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Pourtant la petite elfe semblait totalement conquise et heureuse. Il l'aida à descendre du dos de l'animal, et elle sauta de joie une fois au sol en tapant dans ses mains.

« On le refera ?

\- Oui Gladhwen.

\- Quand? Demain ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Non, pas demain, mais dès que je le pourrai, promis Thranduil avec un merveilleux sourire ».

Gladhwen prit Thranduil dans ses bras pour un câlin en bonne et due forme, puis balayant l'espace du regard, elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Ho ! C'est la dame qui parle aux arbres ! » s'exclama l'elfe bruyamment quand elle vit Alexandra au loin.

Tous stupéfaits par cette exclamation, ils regardèrent la gamine délaisser le souverain, et traverser l'espace en courant. Venant prendre Alexandra dans ses bras sans rien demander, elle la serra affectueusement contre elle. L'humaine était figée, totalement abasourdie même, les bras tendus dans le vide, n'osant pas bouger. Elle baissa la tête pour voir le sommet du crâne paré de cheveux d'or, et balbutia :

« Heu … bonjour …

\- Bonjour ! Dit Gladhwen en relevant la tête vers elle, ses yeux d'ambre chaud accueillant avec affection le regard de l'humaine.

\- Gladhwen ! Cela ne se fait pas de courir vers les gens ainsi, et de leur sauter dessus encore moins ! L'admonesta gentiment Brilthor avec un charmant sourire. De plus une inconnue.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une inconnue ! Elle est comme moi ! Les arbres me l'ont dit !

\- Les arbres ? Heu .. excuse-moi belle enfant mais … sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que ton excursion t'a un peu fatiguée, répondit Alexandra des plus ennuyée.

\- Non ! Déclara Gladhwen d'un ton presque capricieux et ferme. Je sais ce que je dis ! L'elfine se détacha d'elle, et se plantant en posant les poings sur ses hanches, elle continua, je sais que les gens ne me croient pas, mais je parle aux arbres ! Et ILS m'ont bien dit qui tu étais ! Tu es comme moi ! »

Ils virent un infime rosissement lui monter aux joues tant sa colère était à présent palpable. Alexandra ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle ne voulait pas blesser cette délicieuse enfant, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle croit n'importe quoi à son sujet non plus. Une fois dans une vie ça suffisait amplement.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas une elfe, et je suis encore moins de ton monde jeune-fille, je crois que tu dois sincèrement te tromper de personne … »

La petite fille allait riposter, mais la voix de Thranduil la coupa :

« Cesse d'importuner notre invitée Gladhwen, et va te débarbouiller. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

\- Mais … geignit-elle en tournant des yeux plein de larmes vers le souverain.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, sois gentille et écoutes » la voix du Seigneur, bien que douce, était ferme.

La petite elfe hocha gravement la tête, puis elle partit en courant pour rejoindre ses appartements, apparemment très déçue et triste qu'on la traite de la sorte. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Thranduil toisa Alexandra pendant de longues secondes, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, perplexe. Il savait que beaucoup de personne ne croyaient pas aux dons de la petite elfe. D'aucun pensaient que c'était le produit d'une imagination débordante. Pourtant, il avait pu vérifier par de nombreuses fois, qu'elle disait vrai. Ainsi donc, si cette petite pensait qu'Alexandra avait un quelconque don ou qu'elle lui ressemblait, c'est que ça devait être vrai. Même si cette étrange humaine, l'ignorait.

 _« Le Grand Chêne ... le Coeur de la Forêt … tout doit être lié»_ pensa-t-il alors très sombre.

Il entendit des pas de course derrière lui, et se retournant il vit Angrod, légèrement essoufflé et le visage réellement inquiet. Il fit une rapide révérence, et déclara pressant :

« Des orques Sire ! Ils arrivent par l'Ouest !

\- Combien ?

\- Pas plus de deux cents !

\- Bien ! En ce cas, allons les accueillir ! fit Thranduil avec un sourire carnassier à faire frémir. Que l'on m'apporte mes armes ! » ordonna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans les écuries.

Il retourna vers son cerf que les palefreniers étaient en train de remettre en stalle pour lui enlever ses harnachements. Il reprit les rênes, et le sortant à nouveau, il se prépara à remonter dessus quand Alexandra vint vers lui, le coupant dans son élan. Sachant que ce n'était certes pas le moment, elle demanda néanmoins :

« Seigneur ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il tout en se retournant. Et dans les rayons du soleil filtrant par les hautes fenêtres des écuries, faisant ressortir le cuivre de sa chevelure et le vert ténu de ses iris, réanimèrent cette impression de déjà vu, le déstabilisant quelque peu.

\- Puis-je vous demander de me donner l'autorisation d'aller vers le Grand Chêne ?

\- Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu, mais les orques sont dans ma forêt ! Avez-vous d'autres requêtes aussi stupides à me soumettre ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller maintenant ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Pas la peine de me prendre pour plus idiote que je le suis ! »

Le roi des elfes serra la mâchoire, et déclara :

« Nous en rediscuterons. A mon retour venez me retrouver à mes appartements. Nous avons à parler ! »

Son ton bien qu'amical pour le coup, était tout de même très rude. Et elle ne sut pas comment elle devait le prendre. Un servant arriva en trottinant, et Thranduil fit un geste ample en attrapant les armes qu'on lui tendait. Les ceignant, il monta agilement sur son cerf. Alexandra vit les lames de près, et elle les trouva magnifique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher le métal, et il déclara avec un sourire presque goguenard :

« C'est du Mithril, une autre chose de mon monde que vous devriez apprendre à connaître. »

Elle sut qu'il lui faisait une allusion des plus parlante. Elle ferma le poing, et resta silencieuse tout en le regardant s'éloigner.

 _« Si il était stupide et moche, ce serait quand même beaucoup plus simple ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle l'admirait purement et simplement en cet instant.

Faut dire qu'il en imposait sur son cerf, ses armes donnant des éclats argentés dans les rayons du soleil. Angrod prit sa monture, suivit de Brilthor, et les deux elfes suivirent leur souverain en renfort. Alexandra se retrouva seule, comme une idiote, en plein milieu de l'allée à présent déserte. Sous le regard curieux des palefreniers qui chuchotaient déjà. Se sentant lasse tout d'un coup, elle reprit le chemin qu'elle connaissait tant à présent, et seule dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, s'apercevant qu'elle était réellement épuisée.

Elle rêva beaucoup, et elle refit le même cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques semaines. Elle se voyait mourir dans un lieu inconnu, alors que des clameurs immondes s'élevaient autours d'elle. S'éteignant peu à peu dans la boue et le sang, et finissant dans un noir absolu et glacial. Sauf que là, au lieu de se réveiller, elle se retrouva tous soupirs dans les bras d'un homme. Plongée dans un rêve érotique, elle ressentit tous les plaisirs que son corps n'avaient pas connu depuis quelques temps déjà. C'était intense, délicieusement indécent. Et tandis qu'elle se sentait partir dans une jouissance incroyable, elle s'éveilla en sursaut en s'apercevant que l'objet de son fantasme était ... Thranduil. Elle se redressa, mortifiée. Se sentant étrangement mal pour le coup.

 _« J'aurai pas pu rêver de .. je sais pas .. Angrod, ou même ce Aredhel ! Non ! Fallait que ce soit lui ! Put … ! »_ elle se calma. Pas besoin de s'énerver pour une chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Elle se leva et aperçut Aerlinn, impassible, qui lisait un livre en elfique. Cependant, quand cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle, elle nota que la lumière qui lui était coutumière, était revenue.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller …

\- Non, si tu dors c'est que tu en as besoin. Tu devrais faire plus attention Alex, tu n'es pas une elfe, tu devrais songer à te reposer un peu plus.

\- Oui maman, promis ! » Lança Alexandra en venant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Elle s'étira et bailla longuement. Aerlinn la dévisageait, apparemment impatiente de lui dire quelque chose.

« Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais le Seigneur Thranduil m'a fait des excuses. Et des moindres crois-moi !

\- Ha tiens donc ! » Fit Alexandra quelque peu surprise tout de même.

Sentant que la discussion allait lui hérisser le poil, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle attendit patiemment la suite. S'étirant comme un chat pour délier ses muscles.

« Il m'a offert de somptueuses choses, et, plus incroyable, j'ai pris du galon dans la hiérarchie ! J'ai presque un poste à l'égal de mon frère dans les affaires internes du palais. Sauf que je gère les servants, cuisiniers etc ….

\- Et bien … je suis ravie pour toi Aerlinn ! » dit sincèrement Alexandra avec un sourire.

Et c'était vrai, elle était très contente pour Aerlinn, sauf que, la seule pour qui rien ne changeait, c'était elle. Ça devenait même de pire en pire.

 _« Bon arrête de geindre ! C'est toi qui l'a cherché, tu assumes ! »_ de dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Voyant que la nuit tombait, elle s'alarma et demanda :

« Le roi Thranduil est revenu ?

\- Oui il y a peu.

\- Ho mon dieu ! Je vais me faire assassiner ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, juste que sa Seigneurie voulait que j'aille le voir à son retour, et que je dormais ».

Cette idée la fit à nouveau rire, et Aerlinn posa la question qui plomba sa bonne humeur :

« Qu'as-tu donc dit au Seigneur Thranduil ? Que lui as-tu fait, Alex, pour qu'il vienne à moi de la sorte ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste …. pactisé avec le diable ... » fit Alexandra en soupirant.

Elle vit ses habits, et haussant les épaules, elle sortit comme ça, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre une robe. Elle laissa Aerlinn sans voix, et énonça une fois dans le couloir « Bonne nuit Aerlinn, à demain ! ».

.

* * *

. **  
**

Elle frappa à la porte doucement, et la voix du Roi se détacha de derrière, avec un timbre qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Elle entra, et le trouva presque affalé dans un de ses somptueux fauteuils, un verre à moitié vide dans la main droite. Fixant un point invisible dans l'espace. Elle avança et il fit la grimace en la voyant.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas mettre une tenue convenable pour vous présenter devant moi ? Lança-t-il désagréable.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et quand j'ai su que vous étiez revenu depuis un moment, je suis venue pour éviter de me faire enguirlander. Chose totalement utopique, car quoi que je fasse apparemment, rien ne vous satisfait ! » fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, énervée par son comportement.

Il se porta la main gauche au visage, et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il soupira longuement.

« Faut-il que vous soyez résolument faite pour me tourmenter. Là que je n'aspire qu'au calme …

\- Ho mais ça peut s'arranger, je vous laisse ! Fit-elle en tournant les talons et retournant à la porte.

\- Non ! L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet. Elle se raidit, et lui faisant à nouveau front, il continua, non. Vous restez ici ».

Il tendit son verre vers elle, et exécutant de gracieux moulinets avec le poignet, faisant danser le vin dans le cristal, il dit :

« Si vous n'avez pas de quoi vous habiller convenablement, il y a une robe de chambre qui gît dans ma chambre. Je préfère encore vous voir avec ça sur le dos que vêtue ainsi.

\- Et si je refuse ? »

L'éclat qu'elle lut dans son regard la figea. La voix suave mais intimidante qui sortit de sa gorge la fit frissonner.

« Si vous refusez je le ferai moi-même, et ça risque d'être beaucoup moins plaisant pour vous. Je n'ai pas combattu aujourd'hui, pour me laisser insulter en ma demeure par une effrontée, indigne de ce que je fais pour elle ».

Voilà. C'était ça. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement. Et elle sut, en effet que pour une fois, il valait mieux qu'elle la ferme. Même si cela la démangeait terriblement. Elle passa à côté de lui, et rageant quelque peu, elle se dévêtit, gardant tout de même ses sous-vêtements, et trouvant ledit peignoir, elle le saisit d'une main tremblante de colère et se le passa. Alors qu'elle refermait la ceinture sur sa taille fine, et qu'elle s'apercevait réellement de la carrure de son propriétaire, elle sentit son parfum. Elle porta le col à ses narines, et inspira à fond. Cela sentait un mélange de fragrances étonnantes, de bois, de résineux, de mousse, de feuilles … de vent … Des odeurs qui la firent voyager dans d'autres temps, d'autres lieux. Lui donnant une affreuse sensation de vertige. Elle revint dans le salon, et l'odeur entêtante ne la quittait pas. Thranduil la détailla longuement. Apercevant ses longues jambes aux chevilles fines, qui lui rappelaient celles d'une biche, qui se dévoilaient par intermittence, glissant hors du couvert de tissu vert sombre qu'elle portait. Il resserra ses doigts sur le cristal, et quand elle se planta devant lui, résolument, indéniablement, désirable, il sourit.

« Vous voyez, il est plutôt simple d'avoir des relations un peu moins chaotiques ma chère.

\- Ho bien évidemment, tant qu'on vous écoute au doigt et à l'oeil, tout va merveilleusement bien ! » rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique.

Thranduil soupira, et posant son verre sur la table il se leva. Il vint à son côté, et sans la regarder, il demanda :

« Savez-vous masser ?

\- Pardon ? Fit Alexandra plus que surprise.

\- Savez-vous masser ? Sans sortir vos griffes bien évidemment !

\- Oui je sais ! Je suis même plutôt douée quoi que vous en pensiez !

\- Très bien ». dit-il en prenant le chemin de sa salle d'eau.

Alexandra commença à taper du pied, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce type la rendait dingue.

 _« Pars ! Sors d'ici ! Ça pue à dix kilomètres ! …. Non ! Attends ! Tu as fait une promesse, si tu te parjures, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui ! Courage ! Il faut que tu tiennes bon, quoi qu'il advienne ! Tu as déjà fait pire Alex ! ….. Oui, mais les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes … »_ finit-elle par se dire, un désespoir sans nom venant la tenailler.

Les souvenirs de son monde lui emplirent l'esprit, elle baissa la tête, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il la vit de dos en revenant, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux courts dégageant sa nuque gracile. Ses courbes se devinant sous la soie de son peignoir. Il revint, et à ses mouvements, il sut qu'elle pleurait. Les yeux légèrement rougis, elle le regarda bien en face néanmoins.

 _« Me laisserait-elle seulement lui accorder un peu de réconfort …. Apaiser cette âme aussi torturée que la mienne ... »_ se demanda-t-il alors que son désarrois le touchait.

Alexandra reconnut la boîte qu'il lui avait présenté le soir où il avait pris soin d'elle. Il l'ouvrit, et demanda très courtoisement pour le coup.

« J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

\- Dites … »

Thranduil retira sa tunique, et Alexandra blêmit en voyant l'hématome qu'il avait dans le dos.

« Il y a des endroits que je ne peux atteindre moi-même.

\- Vous … vous n'avez pas des guérisseurs pour faire ça ? ! Si je vous fait mal je vais me retrouver avec ma tête sur une pique ! » Lança-t-elle, sa voix légèrement brisée trahissant son émoi.

Thranduil ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réplique, et venant lui prendre une main, il déclara en ancrant son regard magnifique dans le sien :

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ... et je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir de contact avec les guérisseurs, si je peux faire autrement … »

Les décharges habituelles se firent plus intenses en cet instant, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alexandra. Thranduil quant à lui, ne s'en étonna plus. Si ce que Gladhwen disait, était vrai, c'était même carrément logique. Il la tira à sa suite, et allant s'asseoir dos à elle sur un fauteuil, il expliqua :

« Pas besoin d'en mettre beaucoup, vous m'avez déjà vu faire, j'aimerai que vous me rendiez la pareille.

\- Très bien …

\- Et si vous le pouvez, sur le dos en entier se sera parfait ».

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et plongeant la main dans l'onguent gélatineux et frais, elle l'appliqua en premier sur la contusion qui était déjà violacée. Elle sentait le mal à travers la peau du roi, lui brûlant les doigts peu à peu.

.

 _« Tu as des dons de guérisseuses ! Je te l'ai toujours dit !_

 _\- Arrêtes tes conneries Gabrielle ! Ria Alexandra amusée._

 _\- Non mais je te jure ! Ma copine qui est médium me l'a dit ! Tu as un super potentiel ! Et tu as été une elfe dans une vie antérieure !_

 _\- Tu as fini oui ?! Tes copains feraient mieux d'arrêter la prise de substances illicites … si tu vois ce que je veux dire …»_

 _._

Les mains d'Alexandra se figèrent brusquement tandis qu'elles s'appliquaient avec art à soulager les maux du roi. Ce souvenir jaillissant dans sa mémoire comme un coup de poignard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Thranduil, très surpris qu'elle s'arrête ainsi.

\- Non .. non ça va … » répondit-elle la voix enrouée.

Ses oreilles d'elfe entendaient chaque battement de coeur, chaque pleurs étouffés. Il serra les doigts sur le dossier du fauteuil. N'arrivant pas à déterminer si c'était lui qui la mettait dans cet état ou non. Elle le massa longuement, faisant pénétrer le produit comme il le fallait.

 _« Cette humaine a des doigts de fée …. »_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se donnait le droit de se détendre un peu.

Elle remonta le long de sa colonne, pour arriver à ses épaules, et il sentit tous les bienfaits de ses fermes mais tendres étreintes. Le toucher, le voir si accessible, si « humain » en somme, la décontenança peu à peu. Elle aimait ça. Pétrir sa peau, faisant rouler ses muscles fermes sous ses paumes. Les images de son rêve vinrent la chatouiller, et voulant se changer le cours des idées, elle demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée :

« Ce sont les orques qui vous ont fait ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-il le roi en soupirant. Il ne faut jamais rien croire comme acquis, même contre ces bêtes sanguinaires ».

Il se redressa un peu, prenant ses cheveux dans une main pour les faire passer devant, histoire de lui faciliter le travail. Alexandra compris le message, et fit ce qu'elle put pour lui être agréable. Se fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, à soulager au mieux les maux des autres. Même quand elle prenait des décisions drastiques et souvent cruelles, elle le faisait avec le dégoût d'elle-même. Son monde l'avait changé peu à peu, en faisant d'elle, ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Vous avez perdus des hommes ?

\- Non, heureusement. La dernière guerre a fait trop de victimes … je répugne à risquer leur vie inutilement …. Pour cela que je les aide, et que je fais toujours tout pour éviter le maximum de souffrances inutiles, les miens ont déjà que trop versé de leur sang ».

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit quel souverain il était réellement. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses épaules, et il dénota que cette caresse était différente des autres. Légèrement plus intime.

« Chez nous, les rois ne prenaient pas part aux guerres, ou si rarement …. tout est si différent là d'où je viens …. »

Il sentit sa tristesse percer les murmures de sa voix, et alors qu'elle allait enlever ses mains bienfaitrices, il lui attrapa le poignet droit, et la tira en avant, la plaquant ainsi contre son dos. Il sentit son corps tendu contre le sien, brûlant de vie, et de douces promesses. Elle avait le menton sur son épaule, et il entendit son souffle sur son oreille. Saccadé, haché par tout ce qui la possédait. Le faisant frissonner de tout son long. Il se détacha de son poignet pour venir trouver sa main, et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Restez » chuchota-t-il langoureusement. La rendant totalement incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Quand elle sentit ses propres phalanges réagir positivement à cette invite, elle sut qu'elle venait de perdre la manche. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, lui se perdant dans les battements de son coeur, sa respiration teintée de soubresauts délectables. Elle, prenant toute l'ampleur de la situation. Incapable de fuir, de se battre, de retirer sa main captive. Goûtant avec honte le plaisir de l'avoir si proche. Sa peau contre la sienne, alors que son peignoir béant dévoilait des parcelles de sa poitrine. Il se releva, et lui faisant face, il passa une main tendre derrière sa nuque, et attrapa ses lèvres des siennes.

Alexandra sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Quelque chose venait de sombrer, et c'était sa raison.

 _« Et merde ! Je le désire autant qu'IL me désire ! Sérieusement t'es la reine des connes ! Barre-toi de là ! »_ cria son esprit revêche.

« Restez avec moi cette nuit Alexandra ... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Voyant la certaine détresse que cette demande marquait sur le minois troublé de son humaine, il eut un sourire à tomber, et continua :

« Non Alexandra … juste rester à mes côtés … rien de plus. Même si, je l'avoue, de vous voir ici, de vous voir pour une fois si proche de moi, cela me donne plus envie de vous posséder qu'autre chose.

\- Ha vraiment ? Même si je ne suis guère plus qu'un animal à vos yeux ? Fit-elle à la fois très sévère et amusée.

\- Oui … » répondit-il très sérieusement, et la douleur qu'elle lut dans son regard, n'était pas feinte.

Il la conduisit à son grand canapé, et allant leur servir un verre, il la vit regarder le liquide bordeaux avec suspicion.

« Non je vous rassure, c'est du vin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- Vous n'avez plus de choses à me demander ?

\- Des tas, mais j'aimerai ne plus à devoir utiliser cela pour que vous me répondiez. Je voudrai tellement que nous arrivions à nous entendre, et que vous me parliez.

\- Aurai-je ma liberté si je le faisais ? »

 _« Ainsi donc, elle veut toujours partir … malgré tout ... »_ se dit Thranduil qui souffrit plus que de raison face à cette demande.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être …. mais il faut d'abord que vous veniez avec nous, c'est très important. »

Elle ne se souvint qu'en cet instant qu'ils partaient en effet le lendemain. Et si il arrivait quelque chose, si ils étaient attaqués, ou tués pendant ce voyage ? Cette affreuse pensée l'empli d'une urgence inconnue d'elle jusqu'alors. Presque inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, et il la regarda faire, plus qu'étonné. Elle but le vin d'un trait, et allant se servir un autre verre, elle demanda en revenant se rasseoir avec la même proximité.

« Nous risquons nos vie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui …. vous plus que quiconque …. » lui répondit-il sans détour, et elle vit qu'il ne disait pas ça juste pour lui faire peur.

Elle but son autre verre tout aussi rapidement, il posa une main sur son bras tandis qu'elle allait se relever.

« L'ivresse ne réglera pas les problèmes …

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça vous ! Que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui aie tout ce qu'il faut pour ça dans mes appartements ! Se défendit-elle, mais elle n'enleva pas son bras pour autant nota-t-il.

\- Il m'aide à ….

\- Oublier … » finit-elle par dire à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et l'intimité qui se dégagea de cet instant, les troubla.

« Que voulez-vous oublier Alexandra ? Qu'est elle donc cette ombre qui vous ronge ?

\- La culpabilité. L'échec …. la honte peut-être même.

\- Expliquez-moi ... »

Elle eut un rictus dédaigneux, et se reculant, elle lui coula un regard de biais et déclara :

« Je vois clair dans votre jeu cher Roi, mais vous savez quoi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire là. Je vais vous dire ce qui me rend ainsi. Puisque de toutes façons, vous ne me libérerez jamais à moins que je ne meure …. elle lut sur son visage que cette option ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle haussa les épaules, et continua, je vous ai parlé de Gabrielle, et succinctement des combats que je menais. Elle m'a suivi, pensant que j'étais faite pour accomplir de grandes choses. Tout comme beaucoup de gens le croyaient. Après un coup d'éclat qui a mis ma vie en danger face aux caméras du monde entier. Ha oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'air d'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage du roi… c'est un système de communication mondial. En gros, c'est comme si vous pouviez envoyer des missives à tout le monde, au même moment, et quand votre pensée conçoit votre écrit ou décrit une bataille.

\- Fascinant …

\- Mouais, ne soyez pas trop fasciné, la télé est devenu un dépotoir auquel le cerveau humain, a littéralement voué son âme. Quelle saloperie ce truc ! Bref …. Pour en revenir à tout ce que je vous disais, des gens m'ont porté aux nues, chose que je déteste. Pourtant, mes actions étaient rapides, précises, implacables d'efficacité. J'ai eu pour m'aider, ce que je pourrai qualifier de « généraux » qui étaient tout pour moi. Seulement, une idée, même si elle est bonne à la base, trouve toujours le moyen d'être détournée et transformée par l'esprit humain. Certains de mes bras-droits ont pris des initiatives que je ne cautionnais pas …. au final … alors que j'avais entrepris de faire sauter un complexe où des arbres abattus illégalement, étaient transformés en planche et autres trucs propres à la consommation, un d'entre eux a pris les devants. Ce fut un magnifique feu d'artifices …. qui coûta la vie à des centaines de gens. Des innocents. Je n'ai jamais tué les miens pour le plaisir, juste pour défendre ma vie, ou la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, certains voulaient faire des exemples. Bien évidemment, de tête de proue je suis passée directement à la place d'ennemie publique numéro un. Nous avons perdu nos soutiens, surtout financiers, et nous avons du faire au mieux, tout en nous cachant. Et puis, il y a eu Gabrielle. Son sacrifice inutile. Quand j'y pense, je suis sûre que cet enfoiré de Damon était là-derrière ! La flamme de la haine qui incendia son regard subjugua totalement le roi. Il ne se voyait que trop dans tout ce qu'elle décrivait, ressentait. J'ai perdu la seule chose qui avait de la valeur à mes yeux, ce jour-là. Ensuite, nos opérations étaient toujours interceptées, jusqu'à la dernière où ….. je suis morte …. »

Sa voix se brisa, et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle trembla, soumise aux chocs de ses mauvais souvenirs.

 _« Ainsi donc, à son échelle, elle était à la tête d'une armée. Au même titre qu'Angrod est le capitaine de mes gardes. Voilà pourquoi elle est ainsi. Aucun de mes guerriers n'aurait à rougir de lui ressembler ... »_ pensa-t-il avec tendresse.

« Et j'ai atterri chez vous, où je suis emprisonnée, alors que mon seul crime ici, fut d'apparaître dans votre forêt ! »

Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant tout d'un coup très démunie. Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa dans la tête du roi, mais elle fut entourée de ses bras d'un seul coup. La tirant contre lui, il lui murmurait des paroles en Sindarin qu'elle ne comprenait évidemment pas. Cependant, la langue était belle, et elle se laissa bercer lentement.

 _« Bon ok … c'est sacrément bon de se retrouver sous l'aile d'un dragon … c'est chaud, douillet, incroyablement excitant …. et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas le demander en mariage ? Idiote ! »_ se rabroua-t-elle. Il la tira avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait confortablement sur le canapé. Il ria du fait qu'elle se défende malgré elle, aussi tendue qu'un chat sauvage entre ses bras. Et réalisant un peu tard qu'il était blessé, il fit une grimace qui la fit sourire.

« Ho pauvre petit chat, on a mal ? » demanda-t-elle narquoise à souhait.

Il coula un regard glaciaire dans sa direction, mais elle n'y lut aucune animosité.

« Vous le regretterez ça ma chère, je vous le promets ! »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Ses infimes résistances fondant comme neige au soleil, elle se cala entre ses bras, venant d'elle même refermer son bras droit sur sa poitrine, et calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle demanda presque dans un soupir :

« Et maintenant ? Là que je suis ouverte à presque toutes propositions, là que vous avez réussi à accéder à ce que vous vouliez en cette soirée … que faisons-nous ?

\- Maintenant vous vous reposez Alexandra. Demain la journée va être très longue …. Puis réfléchissant longuement, il hésita à dire, mais vous n'êtes pas morte. Vous êtes même bien en vie ….. et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir ».

Elle ne sut pas si il disait ça par gentillesse ou juste pour marquer le fait qu'il se jouait d'elle, ou peut-être tout simplement jouait avec elle. Mais, dans ces secondes étranges, elle sentit battre son coeur comme rarement. Elle se détestait, elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi faible. Pourtant, que tous les dieux connus la damnent si il le fallait, elle se sentait revivre. Ces quelques minutes d'intense accalmie, jouant entre folie et raison.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le bras, elle finit par s'endormir. Arrivant à dompter le désir incroyable qui montait en elle, comme un volcan au bord de l'éruption.

Elle s'était assoupie, la tête contre son épaule, et il la laissa ainsi longuement. Ses cheveux courts caressant sa peau nue, son peignoir trahissant son couvert pour lui dévoiler avec fausse pudeur, ces formes désirées. Plus le temps passait, plus il la trouvait agréable à regarder. Cette nuit c'était pire encore. Voyant que sa position devenait inconfortable, il se redressa, et elle eut le réflexe de serrer sa main pour le retenir. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, comme une enfant dérangée en plein rêve. A présent debout à ses côtés, il la vit se mettre en position foetale, le peignoir ne cachant plus ses jambes. Il tendit les doigts vers elles, et descendant le grain de sa peau, il vint trouver ses chevilles, qu'il encercla de ses phalanges dans une douce étreinte. Puis, l'envie devenant insupportable, il se ressaisit et alla dans sa chambre, là il prit une couverture, et il la lui déposa dessus. Elle se roula dedans, chuchotant dans son sommeil des phrases incohérentes. Il la laissa dormir, et alla se coucher.

Il fut tiré de ses songes éveillés par un cri dans son salon. Il se leva rapidement, et il trouva Alexandra, en plein cauchemar. Mais il était différent de celui dont il avait été témoin. Elle semblait se débattre avec rage. Et il devint totalement livide quand il l'entendit hurler « Partez ! Partez mon Roi ! _No galu govad gen_! » ( _Puisse la chance vous accompagner)_. Puis elle se redressa, l'horreur dessinée sur le visage, et quand elle sentit les bras de Thranduil se resserrer sur les siens, elle s'éveilla. Elle ne comprit pas la surprise qui le tétanisait sur le coup, elle sentait juste cette effroyable mort qui l'avait fauché dans son rêve. Le sang, la lame qui l'avait perforée de part en part. La pluie, la boue. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche se mêlant à celui de la terre. Elle se recroquevilla et pleura à en fendre l'âme. Même emmitouflée dans la couverture, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien Alexandra ... chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer. Quand elle fut un peu plus en état de répondre, il demanda, réellement perplexe, depuis quand parlez-vous le Sindarin ?

\- Le quoi ? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- La langue de mon peuple.

\- Je ne parle pas le Sindarin. Enfin, quelques mots, que Brilthor, Angrod et Aerlinn m'ont appris … Si j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, mon cerveau a du émettre des choses qu'il a appris ici.

\- Je ne pense pas, déclara Thranduil. »

Elle voyait qu'il était stupéfait, et interrogatif. Mais elle, elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, comme si ces foutus rêves avaient réellement le pouvoir de l'amoindrir en ce monde. Elle frissonna de plus belle.

« Vous avez froid ? S'étonna le souverain.

\- J'ai … j'ai comme un sentiment de mort qui me colle à la peau … ça va passer ... » dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Vu la température ambiante, cela n'était pas normal. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras, et la collant à lui, il l'amena dans sa chambre.

Honnêtement tout ceci restera embrumé dans son esprit le lendemain. Elle se souviendra juste qu'elle a été allongée sur un lit des plus confortable, et que quelqu'un l'a réchauffé en collant son corps contre le sien. Que les attentions qu'on lui donna, furent aussi douces que le velours, aussi légères que la caresse d'une plume. A la limite fébrile entre rêve et réalité. Et elle aima chercher en somnambule, l'être qui lui octroyait tant de menus plaisirs.

.

* * *

. **  
**

Elle avait les yeux ouverts depuis de longues minutes déjà, et sans bouger, elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait tôt fait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, le hic, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir sciemment posé son corps sur ce matelas. Fort confortable au demeurant nota-t-elle. Ce qui s'était produit la veille, venait de balayer les fondations qu'elle s'était établie.

 _« Ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un en situation de détresse ! Ne jamais faire confiance aveuglément ! Même si c'est la plus belle créature qui soit …. JUSTEMENT ! Surtout si c'est le cas ! Tu es morte Alex ! Morte dans ton monde ! Et ici, tu n'es rien ! Même pas à ta place ! Tu penses vraiment que ce grand Roi en a quelque chose à foutre de toi ?! Ressaisis-toi ! »_.

Mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle voulait pouvoir goûter sans honte, sans répercutions, ces simples moments de ravissements. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ce peignoir vert qui la recouvrait comme un cocon douillet. Puis elle soupira longuement, ne sachant plus que faire ou penser. Elle était la reine des aventures sans lendemain après avoir vécu longtemps avec quelqu'un ce n'était pas tant ça qui la gênait. Non, c'était de nager en eaux troubles. Le Roi des Elfes étant le premier élément qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclaircir à sa convenance.

 _« Tu ne dois pas l'éclaircir, tu dois te barrer ! Il se servira de toi, comme font tous les gens de pouvoir ! »._

Cette pensée lui martela le coeur. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant de paix, mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait se l'empêcher. Elle porta sans s'en apercevoir sa main à ses lèvres, et les effleurant, elle se souvint de ses baisers.

 _« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris de moi ce qu'il aurait dû ? Peut-être qu'il ne ment pas quand il dit que les humains sont affreux pour eux. »_

Cette pensée la fit grimacer malgré elle, et la poitrine compressée, elle murmura « Je veux mourir ... ».

« Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire quand il fait un temps aussi radieux dehors ma chère. De plus, nous sortons aujourd'hui, ne 'oubliez pas ! »

Sa voix la fit sursauter malgré elle. Ses yeux roulèrent vers lui, et pensa _« C'est pas dieu possible d'être aussi beau putain ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte ?! »._

Il eut un sourire énigmatique, comme si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Cette réflexion la figea.

 _« Et si … si il pouvait réellement le faire ? Après tout, je sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ces elfes ?! »_. Mais la non réaction du roi la rassura. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle nota sans un certain contentement, qu'il avait l'air aussi désemparé qu'elle en cet instant.

.

Il l'avait regardé dormir longuement. Le mystère autours de cette jeune humaine, ne cessait de s'épaissir, alors qu'à contrario, elle lui donnait accès à beaucoup. Il le savait. Ce qui n'était qu'une curiosité maladive, et un simple désir de possession infantile, se transformait en un réel attachement. Et il savait, mieux que quiconque, que cela était impossible. Contre nature, contre l'ordre établi ! Il était souverain, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir de l'affection pour un être aussi fragile et inconséquent. Il pouvait prendre du plaisir avec elle, s'amuser un peu, mais en aucun cas, avoir des sentiments ! Même de la simple amitié. Il s'était d'ailleurs levé avec la ferme intention de mettre tout cela à exécution. Cependant, alors qu'il allait la réveiller et lui demander rudement de retourner à ses appartements, il s'était arrêté. Les rayons du soleil jouant sur la soie de son peignoir vert, lui donna l'illusion de flancs de vallons, et de montagnes, couvert d'émeraudes sensuelles. Elle était si mignonne, malgré son âge, en ces quelques minutes, elle ressemblait à une enfant assoupie. Une enfant qui éveillait des désirs loin d'être innocents. Et pourtant, il n'avait réussi à prendre ce qu'il aurait dû saisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et il l'observa. Sentant dans ses gestes, les profondes interrogations, qui devaient être semblables aux siennes, et qui la tenaillaient tout autant. Ils se ressemblaient, lui qui pensait trouver en elle un miroir, n'avait pas pu prévoir à quel point cela s'avérerait vrai. Loin des vierges hystériques, des jeunes-femmes courtisant le pouvoir, il avait devant lui, une femme d'expérience, qui avait autant perdu que lui. Autant souffert aussi. La fébrilité maladive qui s'empara soudainement de lui fut amoindrie par la voix d'Alex, qui apparemment, priait pour que la mort vienne la chercher. Cela le fit sourire, tant cela prouvait ce qu'il pensait sur son état d'esprit. Aussi lui répondit-il de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Et maintenant, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air. Alexandra mit fin à ce manège autant absurde qu'étrange, en se levant. Elle s'étira, et cherchant ses affaires du regard elle s'exclama :

« Pile poil où je les avais laissé ! »

Bien évidemment elle passa outre l'air décontenancé du souverain qui se demanda où était la pile de poils. Elle défit la ceinture du peignoir, et l'enleva avec une facilité à faire pâlir un homme. Dos à lui, elle lança négligemment le couvert de soie sur le pied du lit. Thranduil la regardait faire, s'amusant peut-être de sa gaucherie matinale, qui la faisait se déhancher lourdement afin d'enfiler ses pantalons. Elle faillit d'ailleurs s'étaler tandis que son centre de l'équilibre lui jouait des tours. Elle sentit le bras secourable du roi la retenir par un bras, et en lui sortant de façon appuyée « Merci ! Vous venez de me sauver la vie ! » elle reprit ses gesticulations. Essayant par tous les moyens du monde d'ignorer qu'il était aussi près d'elle. Le souverain sut que l'accalmie de la veille, était un lointain souvenir. Il eut malgré lui un geste tendre à son égard, lui saisissant une épaule doucement. Elle se figea, et déclara d'une voix amusée :

« Alors ? Que suis-je au final ? J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas passer pour la « putain du roi » ! J'avoue que je n'apprécierai guère ».

Thranduil fit une grimace à cette phrase, et la retournant lentement vers lui, il répondit très sérieusement :

« Beaucoup souhaiterait accéder à ce titre …

\- Je leur laisse ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! On ne m'achète pas !

\- Alors que fait-on avec vous ? Demanda-t-il incommodé par ses réflexions.

\- On me désire, on me trouve, on me conquiert, on m'aime peut-être ! Énonça-t-elle levant le poing pour souligner son emportement passionné, les yeux brillants de vie et de malice. Mais on ne m'achète pas !

\- Si je comprends bien, vous préféreriez vous offrir sans rien en retour ?

\- Si ! Mais des choses bien plus importantes que l'argent …. le Respect par exemple ! »

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

« Haa __Firieth,__ vous ne cessez de m'étonner !

\- Je l'espère bien, car le jour où je ne vous étonnerai plus, vous me jetterez sans l'once d'un remord ou d'un regret. De ça j'en suis certaine ! Et même si je le répugne à le dire, vous êtes ma meilleure assurance vie en ce monde, pour l'instant ! lança-t-elle avec presque désinvolture, puis prenant le chemin de la porte, elle continua, je vais me préparer pour le voyage ! A plus tard ! ».

Il ne réalisa qu'elle l'avait purement et simplement laissé en plan, que quand la porte se referma. Il aurait dû en être en colère, mais la franchise et presque la cruauté de ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'avait saisi. Le faisant se poser de sérieuses questions, dont les plus cruciales _« Voit-elle à ce point en moi ? Serait-ce vraiment ce que je ferai ? … Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurai sûrement répondu, sans aucun doute ... »._

 _ _.__

* * *

 ** _ _. Dans le prochain chapitre, Alexandra accompagnera les Elfes dans la partie du royaume qui a été attaquée. Là-bas elle va faire les premières découvertes importantes, et elles ne seront que le début de quelques petites révélations qui vont être distillées au fil des chapitres suivant ... Pour vous rassurer, j'écris actuellement le 13eme, donc, il y aura une suite, simplement, je prends mon temps pour la publier. ça me laisse le loisir de peaufiner !__**

 _ _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout autant plu ! Donc, à bientôt pour la suite ! Bizzz à toutes ! :)** __

__.__


	9. Promenons-nous dans les Bois

**.Milyi :** J'aime pas le graveleux ! ;) Et je suis ravie que cette petite scène te touche autant, j'aime bien un peu de tendresse de temps à autre ! Je crois avoir trouvé la chanson en MP ! ;p Et oui oui oui ! Je veux mes verres d'alcool ! *rires*

 **.Lilyssy :** Hello! Oui ils ont, comment dire, une relation houleuse ! (et c'est peu dire :D) Les notes de mystère seront élucidées au fur et à mesure, comme je le fais souvent ;) Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta review ! ^^

 **.Roselia001:** Justement les meilleurs agents secrets sont ceux que l'on attend le moins ! XD Chapitre en ligne, j'espère que cette attente ne fut pas trop pénible ! ;p

 **.Eilonna** : Bon je te tends un bavoir au cas où tu ne salives de trop ! ;) Oui la dualité est une chose que j'apprécie. Les sentiments, quoi de plus compliqué ? ^^ (bons ou mauvais)

 **.Grenache01:** Ravie que ce petit moment d'accalmie t'aie plu autant ! ;) Et en effet, ce ne va pas être triste ! (oui tu commences à trop me connaître ! *rires*)

 _ **Et voilà la suite ! Un petit tour au grand air Mesdames après cette atmosphère intimiste ?!**_

 _ **Encore merci à vous toutes ! Vous êtes mon moteur ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elle croisa Angrod en sortant, celui-ci lui lui accorda un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle vint se poster devant lui et déclara vivement :

« Alors, non je n'ai pas couché avec votre sacro-saint roi, oui j'ai dormi toute la nuit ici ET je vais bien, pour finir oui j'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?! »

Les yeux d'Angrod s'étaient écarquillés au fur à mesure, et complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de faire, il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il réalisa qu'elle venait de répondre à ses présentes interrogations. Étrangement, son aveu lui fit du bien. Il connaissait leur souverain, et le fait qu'il n'est pas encore pris ses droits sur elle, la laissait libre. Plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnerait jamais d'ailleurs. D'abord très raide, il ne put que finir par sourire devant cette petite tornade matinale. Et déclara-t-il amusé :

« Bonjour à vous aussi Alexandra !

\- Ha oui bonjour pardonnez-moi …. fit Alexandra réalisant qu'elle avait omis d'être polie.

\- Je vais vous mener aux cuisines, pour que vous puissiez combler votre estomac affamé.

\- Hey ça va hein ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un « monsieur ou madame perfection elfique » qui peut rester sans manger des jours ! » Grommela-t-elle en faisant une grimace amusante.

Angrod eut un petit rire, et répondit à sa douce attaque :

« Nous mangeons aussi, vous le savez très bien.

\- Oui mais là sur le coup ça m'amusait de le dire ! Souligna-t-elle avec un superbe clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes impossible Alexandra …

\- Alex …

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez moi Alex, c'est plus simple, plus court, plus usuel.

\- Mais c'est … c'est …. unisexe je me trompe ?

\- Et ? Au cas où vos magnifiques yeux d'elfes ne l'avaient pas remarqué, j'ai tout d'un garçon manqué ! Finit-elle par dire en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts.

\- Oui, certes … mais …

\- Hoo mais rien du tout Angrod ! Vous vous y ferez à la longue je vous promets ! D'ailleurs faut que j'en parle à Brilthor. Aerlinn le fait déjà. Vous êtes les personnes qui me sont les plus proches ici, pour cela que je vous permets de m'appeler par mon diminutif …. et … avant que vous veniez rechigner, sachez que cela me ferait réellement plaisir ! ».

Elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Malgré une réticence certaine, Angrod finit par hocher la tête avec un de ses sourires qui lui plaisait tant. Il la mena aux cuisines gigantesques du palais, et elle fut émerveillée une fois de plus par l'activité qui y régnait. Tous s'attelaient à leur tâche dans une chorégraphie parfaite, et ils jouaient de virtuosité avec les ustensiles de cuisine. Il la fit s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin, et la laissa déjeuner tranquille, donnant des instructions aux elfes qui étaient présents. Elle nota que les servantes et servants, étaient avenants et très agréables. Ils lui parlaient en égal, et elle aimait ça. Elle croisa Aerlinn qui vint directement vers elle.

« Bonjour, tout va bien Alexandra ? Demanda-t-elle réellement soucieuse.

\- Oui Aerlinn, très bien !

\- Tu .. vous … apparemment elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ni poser la question.

\- Non, je suis restée bien sage, et lui aussi.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagée, dit-elle en soupirant, et vu sa mine, Alexandra vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

\- Ce serait SI dramatique que ça arrive ? Tu tiens à lui à ce point ?

\- Je tiens à lui, mais pas de la façon que tu penses …. fit Aerlinn sincère. Juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi.

\- J'ai survécu à pire. La preuve, je suis là ! S'exclama Alex qui commençait à être indisposée par les réactions de son amie. Je voudrais déjeuner tranquillement s'il te plaît.

\- Oui. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de voyage dans ta chambre, je pense qu'ils devraient te plaire. »

Alexandra regarda ses vêtements, et haussant les épaules, elle fit :

« Les miens sont très biens … »

Aerlinn eut un petit rire presque condescendant qui mit Alexandra de mauvaise humeur.

« Non Alexandra, mais tu verras par toi-même. Aller je dois te laisser ! J'ai plein d'ordres et de consignes à donner ! ».

Le corps de la belle blonde louvoya entre les serviteurs, et Alexandra plongea avidement ses dents dans une tartine, mastiquant avec force elle pensa _« Et bien elle n'a pas mis longtemps à apprécier ses nouvelles fonctions …. pfff …. jalouse va ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec les gens qui me côtoient ! Dingue ça ! Faut sortir de la féodalité les gars hein ! Girl Power quoi !»._ Cette minuscule entrevue venait de plomber sa jovialité.

Après avoir grandement remercier ceux qui s'étaient occupé d'elle, elle fila dans ses appartements et alla se laver. Une serviette autours du corps, elle s'approcha de son lit, et vit les vêtements qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle les déplia et resta dubitative.

 _« Non mais sont malades ou quoi ! Du cuir ! Je vais crever de chaud ! Et à manches longues en plus ! Ouais ben je vais te remanier tout ça moi ! »_

Elle essaya, en vain, de défaire les coutures des manches. Histoire de les raccourcir. Mais le savoir-faire elfique dépassait de loin celui des Hommes. Que cela ne tienne ! Elle ferait autrement. Elle passa une serviette autours de son corps, et ouvrit la porte. Sortant juste la tête, elle vit que Brilthor était venu prendre son tour de garde, elle l'appela :

« Bril ! Venez ici s'il vous plaît !

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous-même ? Demanda ce dernier amusé par son comportement.

\- Parce que là je ne peux pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me jouer un mauvais tour, si ? Fit-il suspicieux, se souvenant très bien de ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir.

\- Non ! Promis, mais venez !

\- C'est bien parce que je de l'estime pour vous que je me déplace. Notre Souverain a raison, vous êtes réellement ét ... » mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'en arrivant à la porte il la vit si légèrement vêtue.

Il se retourna de suite, le rouge lui montant jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues.

« Hooo mais gros nigaud ! Entrez !

\- Je .. heu … ce n'est pas une tenue convenable pour ... »

Il sentit la poigne d'Alexandra lui saisir le col, et le tirant littéralement en arrière dans ses appartements elle ferma la porte dès qu'il fut rentré. Dire qu'elle le trouva mignon dans son attitude totalement prude, voir puérile, est un euphémisme.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais vu une femme nue, jeune Brilthor ?!

\- Et bien en fait …. non …

\- Rhoo mais par tous les saints du ciel ! Quel âge avez-vous ? Cent, deux cents ans ?

\- Cent cinquante pour être exact !

\- Si la race humaine avait été aussi sage on aurait subi une extinction massive avant même d'avoir foulé la terre ! Remarque …. ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Bref … vous pouvez poser les yeux sur moi, je ne vais pas me sentir gênée, ou violée dans mon intimité mon grand ! J'ai vu pire !

\- Je … oui .. heu …. mais pourquoi vouliez-vous que j'entre ?

\- Pour ça ! » Fit-elle en se rapprochant vivement de lui.

Il eut un coup de chaud monumental quand il la vit porter les mains au niveau de son ceinturon. Cependant, il soupira quand il la sentit prendre son couteau. Elle leva la lame vers lui et déclara malicieusement :

« Ne croyez pas que j'ai pas vu votre petit air jeune-homme ! »

Là elle crut qu'il allait littéralement se liquéfier de honte sur place. Tournant les talons, et le laissant totalement pantois, elle alla dans sa chambre et enfilant rapidement ses sous-vêtements déjà lavés et presque secs, elle remit sa serviette pour ne pas gêné le pudique jouvenceau qui se tenait immobile dans ses appartements, et elle s'attela à couper les coutures de ce qui la gênait. Les manches du pourpoint en cuir, ainsi que de la chemise, furent totalement désolidarisées du reste. Puis elle enfila le tout, et s'avéra, presque avec dégoût, que ces vêtements étaient fait parfaitement à sa taille, et qu'ils étaient très confortables.

 _« Ils viennent prendre mes mensurations pendant que je dors ou quoi ?! »_ s'étonna-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures devant son grand miroir sur pied. Puis elle nota, dans un plaisir non feint, qu'ils lui allaient même carrément bien, car soulignant sa silhouette à la perfection, tout en lui donnant l'impression d'être dans ses vieilles frusques. Puis, baissant les yeux, elle fit danser ses orteils sur le sol, et déclara :

« Brilthor ?

\- Oui Alexandra ?

\- N'avez-vous point des chausses pour aller avec ceci ?

Il regarda ses pieds, et rougissant à nouveau, confus, il répondit :

« Oui, mais nous avons oublié de vous les amener apparemment. Je vais les chercher.

\- Vous êtes un amour ! Quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce terme affectif comme elle, elle l'entendait, elle expliqua, cela veut dire vous êtes bien serviable et adorable …. »

Il sourit et hochant la tête il sortit. Alexandra s'avisa que le couteau était toujours sur le matelas, et elle le prit avec elle. Elle regarda la lame longuement, la trouvant magnifiquement ouvragée, puis la passant à la ceinture de cuir qui allait avec la panoplie, elle attendit patiemment. Quand il revint, elle avait des bottes pas toutes jeunes il était vrai, mais très confortables et ajustées. Elle prit son sac, ses petits trésors pouvant toujours l'aider, et elle suivit le second du capitaine qui l'avertissait de leur départ imminent. Il la mena jusqu'aux écuries, et tous étaient déjà prêts. Aredhel les accompagnait, apparemment impatient de repartir. Il la salua très courtoisement, mais elle l'ignora presque. Au grand plaisir de Thranduil malgré lui. Ils étaient une dizaine, et elle visa qu'une des montures n'avait pas de cavalier. Brilthor remercia les palefreniers, et Alex attendit patiemment qu'on daigne lui accorder de l'attention. Thranduil, sur son cerf immense, ressemblait à un géant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé teinté d'effronterie en le regardant. Il la toisa un instant, puis sans une once de chaleur il lui demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous fait avec vos vêtements ?! Décidément, vous ne savez réellement rien apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Savez-vous monter à cheval ?

\- Oui votre altesse. »

Il essaya de passer outre la légèreté dont elle avait usé pour le dernier mot, lorgna d'un oeil critique la lame qu'elle portait à la ceinture, puis il fit un signe de menton vers la bête qui se tenait auprès du destrier d'Angrod.

« Celui-ci sera le vôtre. Il est calme et docile, cela sera amplement suffisant pour vous ! »

 _« Mais mais .. ça veut dire quoi ça ? »_ faillit-elle lui répondre, car il venait simplement de faire allusion soit à son caractère, soit à ses maigres talents de cavalière. Qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas d'ailleurs !

Elle alla vers l'animal, qui avait une robe baie avec des reflets cuivrés magnifiques, une belle crinière d'un noir profond, et nota-t-elle une balzane à l'antérieur droit. Elle lui flatta l'encolure, et murmura « J'espère que tu es plus docile en effet que le Seigneur de ses lieux, autrement on va pas arrêter de se chamailler tous les deux !

\- Alex … la réprimanda Angrod qui avait tout entendu.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle très innocemment, ce qui naturellement extorqua un sourire à son ami elfique.

\- Vous êtes impossible ! » La tança-t-il néanmoins très amusé.

Elle monta sur le cheval et s'exclama « Par tous les dieux j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait ! Je pense que malgré le danger, je vais aimer cette petite promenade !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec une promenade de santé ! Ce qui se passe à l'Est est grave, je vous prierai de ne pas le perdre de vue. Et si par mégarde, vous venait l'idée de nous fausser compagnie, sachez que nous ne viendrons pas vous chercher cette fois-ci ! » fit la voix de Thranduil, d'un ton glacial, bien loin de ce qu'il lui avait offert la veille.

 _« C'est quoi son problème à lui au juste ?! Il est bipolaire ou quoi ?»_ se demanda-t-elle en soupirant lourdement.

Elle grattouilla quand même l'encolure du cheval qu'elle montait, et grommela :

« Bon et c'est quoi ton petit nom mon beau ?

\- Il s'appelle Nórui , ce qui veut dire, Juin en Sindarin.

\- A ce que je vois, vous aussi vous manquez parfois cruellement d'imagination pour nommer les bêtes ! Lança Alex narquoise.

\- Que voulez-vous, de rares fois nous n'avons pas la perfection divine en tout ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vous jure Angrod, que quand vous faites un trait d'humour, avertissez-moi où je pourrai tomber de ma selle ! »

Elle le vit se fermer face à sa réplique, et elle finit par rire. Mi-vexé, mi-séduit, Angrod finit par déclarer :

« Le votre est souvent incompréhensible et douteux …. »

Ce qui naturellement, au lieu de calmer l'humaine, accentua son rire. Thranduil leur jeta un regard à congeler un feu de Bengale, et Angrod se raidit de suite. Alex se calma. Pas que de défier ouvertement le roi la gêne plus que cela, mais elle ne voulait pas que le Capitaine pâtisse de ses pitreries. Le cortège commença sa marche, et apparemment elle ne pouvait pas se mettre où elle le souhaitait. Bien entendu, elle était encadré par Brilthor et un autre garde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient derrière Thranduil et Angrod, et elle savait qu'ainsi, ils bloquaient toutes idées de fuite. Elle fut bercée par le pas lent de son cheval, et se laissa aller peu à peu. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. Le rythme lent et calme des chevaux. Un tempo naturel, qui impose celui de la nature, de l'Univers. Sans stress, sans pollution, sans bruit de moteur désagréable et de klaxons. Sans macadam infâme dont les odeurs nauséabondes saturaient les narines. Elle inspira à fond, et goûta les joies d'un air pur, dénué de toutes interventions humaines. Après un petit moment, elle n'arriva plus à tenir. Tout ce qui se dévoilait à sa vue, était purement enchanteur. Des oiseaux si nombreux qu'elle en perdait son latin, des renards, des biches, des cerfs, des sangliers, bref ! Tous les trésors de la forêt réunis pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle retomba carrément en enfance, s'exclamant comme une gamine écervelée, essayant de se souvenir au mieux des espèces et des races. Bien évidemment dans ce cortège silencieux, voir carrément pompeux, elle faisait clairement tâche. Elle entendit Thranduil soupirer :

« N'avez-vous donc pas fini vos exclamations puériles ? Un dirait un oisillon sortit de l'œuf qui découvre le monde. Aussi bruyante et indisciplinée. Avez-vous donc passé votre vie entre quatre mur pour vous extasier ainsi devant si peu ».

La remarque la blessa. Elle se renfrogna, et sentant des larmes stupides lui monter aux yeux aux souvenirs affreux de chez elle, elle déclara simplement :

« Excusez-moi, majesté, si je m'extasie en effet sur la Vie qui nous entoure, alors que chez moi, elle a pratiquement disparue. Mes gesticulations vous révoltent? Moi c'est votre impassibilité. Vous êtes loin d'imaginer la chance que vous avez ! Chez moi …. il y a bien longtemps que ces animaux … ont été rayé de la surface de la planète ... ».

La boule dans la gorge avec laquelle elle avait dit ça, rendit son timbre rauque, et elle serra les poings sur ses rênes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas. Tout en elle trahissait sa sincérité, sa respiration, sa voix, et les battements furieux de son coeur, qui tambourinaient à leurs oreilles elfiques, comme une menace silencieuse. Angrod, Brilthor et même Thranduil, s'attendirent à ce qu'elle continue à les rabrouer, mais elle garda le silence.

 _« Non ! Vous n'en valez même pas la peine ! »_ pensa-t-elle en sachant éperdument ce qu'ils attendaient tous plus ou moins. Elle ne ferait pas le gentil chien qui remue la queue pour satisfaire l'assemblée. Toute sa joie recouvrée de fouler ces terres pleine de vies, s'étiola avec la brise des sous-bois. Ils mangèrent sommairement sans même s'arrêter. Puis à la tombée de la nuit, ils montèrent le camp. Elle resta près de son cheval, et sortit sa couverture de survie. Puis, tenant le carré doré entre ses mains, elle le rangea. Si elle déballait ça maintenant, ils allaient tous mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le fait que le Roi ne l'ai pas défaite quand il avait fouillé ses affaires, tenait juste du miracle. Elle dessella sa monture, et prenant la couverture en laine enroulée et fixée à la selle, elle défit la sangle en cuir et la posa au sol. Mettant la selle là où elle voulait poser sa tête, elle grimaça sous les tensions que ses muscles lui donnaient.

 _« J'avais oublié à quel point ça peut tirer les abducteurs et faire mal au x fesses de monter aussi longtemps ! »_ gémit-elle mentalement.

Elle enleva le bridon et attacha le licol en corde à un arbre à proximité. Cherchant quelque chose du regard, elle demanda à Angrod qui venait justement vers elle :

« Avez-vous quelque chose pour que je panse mon cheval ?

\- Oui, vous avez normalement une brosse à poils durs, dans le paquetage accroché avec la couverture.

\- Ho .. désolée, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les petites sacoches. Je ne voudrais pas que cette bête reste ainsi, avoua-t-elle en cherchant l'instrument.

\- Il est plaisant de voir que vous donnez autant d'intérêt aux animaux, fit Angrod positivement surpris.

\- J'en ai plus pour eux que pour ceux de mon espèce …. c'est d'ailleurs à eux que j'ai voué ma vie, et mes combats, déclara Alex en commençant à bouchonner son cheval, qui soupira de contentement ».

Thranduil écoutait la discussion de loin. Assis devant une tente qui avait spécialement été monté pour lui, il regardait le feu s'allumer peu à peu.

 _« Ainsi donc, elle se battait pour une cause dépassant la sauvegarde de sa propre race ? De plus en plus étrange ... »_ pensa le roi en détaillant chacun de ses gestes. Elle savait y faire avec les chevaux, c'était indéniable. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec elle.

Quand elle eut terminée, elle alla embrasser le nez de la bête qui broutait tranquillement, puis elle alla chercher un seau, et demanda à Angrod de la mener au ruisseau. Vu qu'elle savait que de toutes façons, ils la gardaient à l'œil. Thranduil les regarda s'éloigner, fronçant les sourcils d'être ainsi dérangé dans son espionnage discret. Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit cours d'eau, à peine assez profond pour y plonger le seau. Une fois rempli, elle se pencha en avant, et sous la chaleur ambiante, elle céda à la tentation. S'allongeant sur la berge, elle plongea la tête littéralement dedans, sous le regard médusé de l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. Elle la sortit en s'exclamant satisfaite « Ho que ça fait du bien ! ». Elle se mit à genoux, et secoua ses cheveux de façon vive, éclaboussant Angrod comme un chien qui s'ébroue.

« Vous me mouillez Alex … dit Angrod en râlant un peu.

\- Non non Angrod …. Là je vous mouille ! » défia-t-elle en lui lançant une gerbe d'eau claire avec le plat de la main. Ce qui soutira un marmonnement mécontent à son ami elfique.

« Vous êtes pire qu'une enfant !

\- Attention ou je vous jette le seau d'eau rempli dessus ! Menaça-t-elle en riant.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas !?

\- Vous pariez ? Fit-elle sur un air de défi, et l'étincelle de malice qu'il lut dans son regard, l'avertit de ne pas aller plus avant.

\- Vous êtes une grande enfant en fait … dit-il avec un léger sourire. »

Elle se releva, et prenant le seau fermement, elle répondit juste en passant à côté de lui :

« Oui je le suis. Car quitte à mourir un jour, autant que profite des petits bonheurs de la vie avant. Vous êtes trop sérieux les elfes, et c'est votre immortalité qui vous rend ainsi. Mais, mon côté grand enfant, côtoie une partie de moi toute aussi sombre Angrod …. et il ne vaut mieux pas l'éveiller ».

Il posa un regard empli de mansuétude, et avec un geste doux, il lui fit signe de continuer sa route. Ils revinrent en silence vers le camps, et Alex fut plus que surprise du faste dont pouvait faire usage le roi, même en déplacement. Elle trouvait tout cela clairement ridicule. Elle alla donner à boire à son cheval, et elle s'allongea sur sa couverture. Calant sa tête sur le cuir de sa selle, elle soupira longuement tout en s'étirant. Il y avait un petit bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi à la belle étoile, et cette perspective lui plaisait. Les elfes firent à manger, et elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient de très bons chasseurs. Vu que personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle, elle n'alla même pas se caler auprès du feu. La fatigue de la journée, l'engourdissant au point de la plonger dans une léthargie bienfaitrice. Elle entendit des pas légers s'approcher d'elle, si discrets qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit à l'écoute de ce qui l'entourait, et ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Brilthor qui la dévisageait, l'air inquiet.

« Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim Brilthor, avoua-t-elle d'une voix plus faible que ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Vous devez manger, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme.

\- Je sais …. mais je me sens très lasse ce soir. Je voudrais être seule s'il vous plaît ….

\- Bien .. mais je suis là au besoin, d'accord ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard tendre, et répondit :

« Oui Brilthor, si j'ai besoin de vous, je hurle, promis ».

L'elfe la laissa alors, et alla à son poste d'observation. Alex se cala confortablement sur sa couverture, et s'enroulant dedans au point de ressembler à un vrai rouleau de printemps, elle s'endormit. Son sommeil fut à nouveau fait de cauchemars connus, et elle s'éveilla, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle resserra la couverture contre elle, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient à chaque fois. Il faisait nuit noire, le feu crépitait tranquillement un peu plus loin. Les elfes, silencieux, faisaient tous quelque chose. Le roi était dans sa tente, et elle vit la lumière des chandelles éclairer l'intérieur. Elle repensa aux étranges moments qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Aujourd'hui il s'était comporté avec elle comme si elle était réellement une étrangère, ce qui la conforta dans ses analyses.

 _« Tu vois, rien de plus qu'un jouet pour les plaisirs de sa magnificence elfique … t'es vraiment stupide ma pauvre fille ! »_. Elle émit un léger gémissement quand elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à arrêter ses tremblements, sauf si elle se rapprochait de l'âtre. Mais elle ne connaissait pas ces elfes, elle ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. Même si Aredhel lui céderait la place bien volontiers, elle s'en doutait. Mais il était Seigneur, elle se douta que tôt ou tard, il irait dormir sous la tente de Thranduil. Cette vision lui donna une idée saugrenue qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Mais elle devait rester à l'écart, elle devait les étudier de loin. Comme eux, le faisaient avec elle. Elle leur tourna le dos, et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Sombrant dans un demi-sommeil des plus inconfortable tant son corps lui jouait des tours, elle crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. De plus, il lui semblait que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter des choses qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle s'éveilla une autre fois, transie, et cette sortie qui semblait sur le papier si délectable, se transformait en une torture. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'installer près d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse déloger avec véhémence la personne qui venait squatter son terrain, elle resta saisie devant le Capitaine qui la regardait comme si il avait trouvé un animal blessé dans la forêt. Il lui fit un charmant sourire, et déclara à voix basse :

« Désolé, nous oublions sans cesse que vous n'êtes pas comme nous.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Angrod. Ma constitution est ce qu'elle est, et elle me va très bien !

\- Arrêtez de vous défendre tout le temps, venez par ici ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi grande, je pourrais vous prendre pour une naine, tellement vous ne cessez de râler !

\- Ha ben merci du compliment ! » maugréa-t-elle en soupirant.

Angrod eut un rire étouffé. Il s'allongea, surélevant un peu son torse en posant son dos contre l'arbre sous lequel elle avait trouvé refuge, et il la tira sans douceur contre lui. Puis il posa un bras protecteur autours de ses épaules. Elle allait le repousser, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que le corps de l'elfe dégageait une chaleur douce. Quasiment divine en ces heures sombres. Malgré elle, elle pressa son organisme contre le sien, lovant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Et apaisée par ce réconfort des plus inattendu, elle se rendormit bien plus paisiblement. Angrod la regarda reprendre le cours de sa nuit en silence, sentant son corps reprendre une température normale. Il resta ainsi, immobile, veillant sur son sommeil. Il l'aimait cette petite humaine, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Elle avait son respect et son estime, même si pour lui, elle semblait folle la plupart du temps. Il ferma les paupières, et laissa les minutes, puis les heures passer. Quand elle s'éveilla, il était toujours là, impassible, et voyant le jour se lever, elle devint rouge de confusion. Se redressant, en faisant des mouvements lents car elle était totalement ankylosée, elle murmura :

« Je … je suis désolée Angrod. Vraiment, pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais pas m'assoupir ainsi et dormir si longtemps ».

Il la regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts, et il eut un autre sourire qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle avait la marque des coutures de son pourpoint incrustée dans la joue, et il trouva cela totalement …. charmant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Alex. Il n'y a pas de mal. Au moins, en ayant dormi de la sorte, vous serez plus d'attaque à affronter cette journée.

\- Oui, bien raisonné. Je ne pensais pas que l'épaule d'un elfe puisse être si confortable !

\- Mais elle laisse des traces à première vue ! » Souligna-t-il en touchant sa joue en un effleurement.

Elle faillit rougir. Sa proximité soudaine la gênait. Elle se massa la peau, et grimaçant elle fit :

« Oui bon, je ne peux pas être parfaite tout le temps hein ! »

Angrod eut un petit rire, et elle se leva tranquillement. C'est là qu'elle le vit, figé sur le pas de sa tente, qui les observait de ses yeux de glace. Et si ils avaient pu tuer en cet instant, elle était certaine qu'elle serait morte. Elle haussa les épaules, et relevant le menton, elle déclara :

« Je vais me débarbouiller, histoire de finir de me réveiller. Faites attention, sa Seigneurie a l'air de parfaite humeur aujourd'hui ! »

A ces mots Angrod se releva subitement, et croisant le regard de son souverain, il déglutit avec effort, tant il savait tous les messages sous-entendus. Alex fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant du manège entre les deux elfes, puis venant près de l'oreille du capitaine, elle lui souffla tout en braquant ses yeux dans ceux du roi :

« Je n'appartiens à personne Angrod ! Et à lui, encore moins !

\- Alex je … vous ne pouvez comprendre …

\- Ho que si, je ne comprends que trop bien, justement ».

Ses iris étaient sombres et ils défièrent ceux du souverain tout le temps que ses activités le lui permettaient. Puis elle disparut dans la forêt, Brilthor sur ses talons.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter quand il l'avait vu aux côtés du capitaine, dormant contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cet enlacement, qui le devina-t-il, était amical, lui lacéra l'orgueil. Elle était à lui ! Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, depuis la veille, ils étaient liés. Bien que rien de physique ne se soit encore établi entre eux.

 _« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Cette femme humaine n'est rien ! Laisse-la donc s'amouracher d'un capitaine, d'un roturier, d'un humain ! Qu'importe ? Tu es Roi ! Elle n'a guère plus de valeur à tes yeux qu'une manœuvre tactique et militaire ! »_. Le courroux qu'il développa contre lui-même le fit grimacer. Quelque chose le faisait souffrir, quelque chose que rarement il ressentait. La Dualité. Il ne la voulait pas, tout en la désirant ardemment. Il ne devait pas la conquérir, tout en souhaitant l'avoir à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche d'éprouver quoi que ce soit de bénéfique à son égard …. mais il ne pouvait lutter contre.

 _« Toi qui voulais une âme égale à la tienne, ravales tes vœux à présents ! Toi qui voulais te perdre dans l'essence de ses pensées, de ses songes, de ses envies, de ce qu'elle est …. regrette amèrement le fruit de tes souhaits ! Car tu es exaucé bien plus cruellement que tu n'aurais pu le soupçonner ! »_. Et quand il lut le défi dont s'habillait son regard, il en ressentit toute la sauvage morsure. Il serra les poings de rage. Quand Angrod vint le saluer, il rétorqua sans forme :

« Ne vous avais-je point demandé de ne pas la toucher ?

\- Mais … Seigneur, elle était frigorifiée .. je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans le froid, se défendit Angrod.

\- Et le feu ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux hommes.

\- Et bien elle le fera dorénavant ! Elle n'est pas une Dame, elle pourra très bien se contenter de cela ! Autrement elle n'aura qu'à attraper mal, cela m'indiffère ! Préparez les hommes, nous partons ! ».

Angrod resta coi devant la voix sèche de son souverain. Il le savait dur, voir inflexible, mais il avait toujours été juste. Que lui arrivait-il ? Aredhel qui avait suivi l'altercation de loin, s'avança lentement quand le souverain fut reparti sous son couvert. D'une voix calme il expliqua simplement :

« Il reprendra ses esprits tôt ou tard Capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que notre Souverain a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre certaines choses. Veillez sur elle Capitaine. Ne vous laissez pas impressionné par notre Roi. Elle a plus besoin de soutien qu'autre chose. De ça aussi, le Seigneur Thranduil s'en apercevra … tôt ou tard ... Je crois que ces deux êtres se ressemblent trop pour réellement voir leurs différences. Ils sont comme deux parties d'un tout, se disputant le droit à l'indépendance. Mais … ils comprendront …. ». Puis il le laissa sur ces paroles, qui pour le capitaine demeuraient plus ou moins sibyllines. Ils savaient que certains elfes, issus de lignées lointaines, avaient conservé la clairvoyance des Eldar, Aredhel était-il de ceux-ci ? Essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, Angrod haussa les épaules et se mît à donner les ordres. Les elfes s'activèrent avec discipline et rapidité, dans un silence qui ne dérangea pas la quiétude de la forêt.

Elle revint une bonne dizaine de minutes après, son sac sur les épaules, les cheveux coiffés, les dents lavées, pas vraiment disposer à soumettre son séant à la torture de la selle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Brilthor lui avait donné du Lembas en cachette quand ils étaient ensemble, et elle était rassasiée. Puis après avoir tout rangé, harnaché les chevaux, s'être mis en selles, ils reprirent la route. Qui ne fut pas longue, pas plus d'une heure. Quand il débouchèrent sur les terres où s'élevait le fief de Drambor, Alexandra frémit, et malgré elle, les larmes aux yeux elle déclara « Par tous les dieux, que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Thranduil l'ayant entendu, coula un regard polaire vers elle, et d'une voix dure comme le métal, il déclara « Justement, vous êtes là pour nous le dire ». Elle porta sur lui un regard de totale incompréhension, et se sentant des plus démunie, elle avala sa salive difficilement. Le Roi fit avancer son cerf, et ils prirent le chemin des grandes bâtisses consumées.

.

* * *

.

Ils évoluèrent à travers les champs calcinés, les maisons dont seuls les squelettes tenaient encore debout. Tout était noir, dénué de vie, et exhalant une odeur qui fit frémir l'humaine. Les plus gros bâtiments, là où résidaient le Seigneur Drambor ainsi que ses proches sujets, dont sa famille, tenaient encore vaillamment debout. Mes ses murs lisses et blancs portaient de vilaines marques noires, et des stigmates qui les avaient éventré par endroit Aredhel dit à Thranduil :

« Il est là-bas, les soigneurs sont restés avec lui, ainsi que quelques fidèles sujets. Mais la plupart son allés se réfugier sur mes terres ou celles de Gloredhel, Seigneur ».

Le Roi hocha la tête, et faisant un signe à Alexandra il lui demanda :

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Rien de bon, j'en ai bien peur ... » répondit l'humaine, terrorisée parce qu'elle décelait, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux baignés de larmes. Comme si de sombres fantômes avaient réussi à remettre sur elle, leurs mains spectrales et glacées.

Tandis que le roi et les siens s'arrêtaient dans la cour centrale, elle descendit de cheval, et partit mener son enquête. Angrod allait la suivre, mais Thranduil lui fit clairement comprendre que cela ne serait pas judicieux. Un des serviteurs du Seigneur des lieux, vint à leur rencontre, et apparemment soulagé de les voir, il s'exclama la voix tremblante, et un peu trop forte au goût d'Alexandra : :

« Enfin ! Enfin vous voilà ! Cela a été terrible, si terrible ! Nous n'avons rien pu faire ! Ils étaient si nombreux ! Et ces armes ! Ces explosions ! »

Les gardes prirent possession de l'espace, mais Alex riva ses yeux dans les hauteurs, tout alla très vite dans sa tête. Elle détailla les lieux d'un coup d'œil rapide, et quelque chose clochait sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Les traces au sol, n'étaient pas normales, elle avait déjà vu ça. Elles ressemblaient à un quadrillage trop parfait pour que ce soit dû au hasard. Elle alla vers le roi et déclara d'une voix forte, outrepassant la bienséance et le protocole :

« Roi Thranduil ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, saisis devant son impudent comportement. Le Roi la toisa comme un insecte, et dit d'une voix impérieuse :

« Silence humaine ! Nous ne vous avons pas convié à parler !

\- Conviée ou pas ! Je sens le traquenard à plein nez ! Ces traces sur le sol, m'interpellent ! » dit-elle en s'approchant des traînées noires qu'elle montra du pied.

Étrangement Thranduil tendit l'oreille en la voyant faire. Elle s'agenouilla et prenant une pincée de la poussière noirâtre qui maculait le sol, elle la porta à son nez, et fit une grimace. Vivement, elle se redressa, et levant les yeux, elle blêmit et hurla « A COUVERT ! ». Tous ayant donné leur attention à ce qu'elle faisait et déclaré, eurent à peine le temps de voir les flèches enflammées fondre sur eux. Les traînées de poudre devinrent incandescentes, un sillon de feu crépita le long des obscures nervures, et, entrant dans un des bâtiment, une belle explosion éclata près d'eux. Soufflant les restes de la maison, crachant flammes, débris et fumée. Les chevaux hennirent de terreur, cabrèrent, et filèrent comme le vent. Angrod banda son arc ainsi que les gardes du roi, tandis que celui-ci, couvert par Aredhel, allait se mettre à l'abri dans l'annexe principale. Alex, quant à elle, essaya de passer outre la fumée noire qui lui brouillait la vue et emplissait ses bronches. Brilthor couvrait Thranduil, et elle vit l'ombre en contre-jour sur la toiture qui visait sa royauté.

« THRANDUIL ! » s'égosilla-telle.

Les deux elfes se retournèrent, et Brilthor, poussant le roi en avant, reçut une flèche de plein fouet dans la cuisse tandis qu'il s'interposait. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, et Thranduil le tira à sa suite dans la bâtisse. Il arracha la pointe et regardant le projectile, il cria « Uruk-Haï ! ». Alexandra n'avait jamais vu tel combat. Les elfes étaient d'une rapidité ahurissante. Elle arriva à se diriger tant bien que mal malgré les cris, la fumée, le chaos ambiant. Elle vit Angrod partir à l'assaut des toitures, et l'elfe fit honneur à son rang. Il tua tous ceux qui se trouvèrent sur son passage, sous le regard plus qu'admiratif de l'humaine. Près d'une dizaine d'Uruk-Haï sortit de derrière des murs encore debout, et Thranduil émergea pour se battre tel un lion. Dire que ces êtres étaient naturellement doués pour le combat, était un euphémisme. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner tant de hardiesse, d'ardeur, de passion presque, chez eux. Tant ils avaient l'air mesurés en tout. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle leva la tête quand une ombre imposante surgit de son côté gauche. Ses poils, ses cheveux, tout se hérissa en elle alors qu'instinctivement, elle voyait le prédateur qui allait s'en prendre à elle. L'être était colossal, près de deux mètres de haut. Une musculature a faire pâlir un boxeur. Et une odeur aussi horrible que son apparence pouvait l'être. Les deux canines inférieures qui dépassaient de ses lèvres, indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas végétarien. Elle essaya de s'échapper, mais la bête l'attrapa violemment par le bras, et la tirant vers lui, il la jeta au sol avec rudesse. Elle s'écrasa dans la poussière, cette dernière troublant sa vue. Elle sentit une poigne de fer lui agripper la nuque, et la soulever du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« Lâche-moi espèce de bête puante ! » hurla-t-elle folle de rage et de peur.

Les elfes la virent au loin, et se dépêchant de venir l'aider, ils se figèrent quand ils la virent se contorsionner. Malgré la force herculéenne de son adversaire, elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. L'instinct de survie prenant le relais. Elle s'agita dans les airs en agrippant les poignets de l'Uruk-Haï. Puis elle pivota entre les bras de son assaillant, en attrapant sa tête entre ses cuisses. Elle essaya de vriller son corps à nouveau pour le faire chuter, mais il était trop gros.

 _« Ok mon gars ! On va passer à autre chose de plus douloureux »_. Elle délia ses jambes, prit appui sur ses épaules, et prenant de l'élan, elle lui décocha un coup de talon fulgurant en visant la pomme d'Adam avec son talon. L'Uruk eut un violet mouvement de recul, se portant machinalement les mains à la gorge. Même si il ne sentait pas la douleur, la suffocation il connaissait. Se sentant manquer d'air, ce réflexe lui coûta l'abandon de sa prise. Alexandra tomba crûment sur le terrain de combat et, se redressant, elle dégaina la lame de Brilthor qu'elle avait gardé. L'être à la peau noire, suintante de sueur, fit un mouvement en avant pour la saisir à nouveau, mais elle passa sous ses bras puissants, elle fit un mouvement ample du bras. La lame entailla la panse de son assaillant, et il hurla tandis que la peau s'ouvrait pour déverser ses intestins. Elle se redressa, et dans un mouvement aussi sec que vif, elle planta la lame dans le bas de sa mâchoire en la remontant pour perforer le crâne. Il y eut un geyser de sang noir qui macula son visage et ses cheveux, et essoufflée, elle regarda le cadavre s'effondrer devant elle. L'odeur était épouvantable, elle en eut la nausée. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle détourna le regard, et mit le plat de sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. Elle toussa à cause de la fumée, et les gémissement de Brilthor la sortirent de son état second. Elle alla vers le bâtiment, sous les regard effarés des elfes dont elle ne faisait même pas cas. Un fois arrivée, voyant la plaie béante dans ses chairs, elle eut un éclat sauvage dans le regard, et fusillant Thranduil elle s'écria brutalement « Quand je dis que quelque chose ne va pas ! C'est que quelque chose ne va pas bordel ! Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'en pensais, alors venez pas vous foutre de ma gueule quand je vous avertis ! ».

Puis d'un pas rageur, elle s'éloigna. Ses membres tremblants sous la colère et la dose sévère d'adrénaline qui venait de shooter son corps. Elle arriva près des murs encore debout, et là, elle tomba sur un spectacle macabre qui finit de la faucher. Des tas, des piles de corps, étaient soient carbonisés, soient à moitié mangés. Et vu les traces des dents, elle sut que c'était les êtres qui les avaient attaqués, qui étaient responsables de cela. Certaines dépouillent étaient même grignotés par des tapis d'asticots. Des elfes. L'odeur était insoutenable. Les relents des cendres et autres dépôts de poudre et de poix, avaient masqué les effluves macabres. Elle dévia le regard, et faisant quelques mètres en titubant, elle alla plus loin et vomit le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça. Ceci ressemblait à un cauchemar bien trop réel à son goût. La bile à la fois acide et amère lui rongea l'œsophage, Puis, essayant de marcher, elle chercha de l'eau. Il y avait un abreuvoir à bestiaux dans la cour, elle s'affala dessus, et prenant du liquide dans sa paume elle en aspira et recracha de suite. Elle recommença le geste plusieurs fois. Puis elle vacilla et s'effondra, genoux au sol. Angrod arriva en courant, se demandant si elle avait été blessée. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et lui posant une main sur la joue, il appela « Alex ! Alex ! Vous allez bien ? ». Sa voix était étouffée, comme si elle l'entendait sous l'eau. Elle fit un vague mouvement de bras vers sa découverte morbide, et le Capitaine alla voir. Il revint vers elle, livide. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de choses, mais l'humaine, il la croyait étrangère à ce genre de découverte. Il l'aida à se relever avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil, et elle eut du mal à se tenir debout. Ils arrivèrent près des autres, et totalement absente, elle marcha comme une somnambule jusqu'à l'intérieur. Là elle vit d'autres ennemis morts, et des elfes terrorisés, qui devaient attendre leur sort malheureux dans un désespoir le plus total. Angrod la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, près d'une grande table, et réellement inquiet, il se sépara d'elle pour aller chercher des choses. Alex posa son front contre la surface en bois, lisse et fraîche, qui pour le coup, lui fit du bien. Elle canalisa sa respiration pour ne pas sombrer.

 _« Ce monde est aussi barbare que le mien au final …. où que les humanoïdes passent, le respect de la vie trépasse …. aussi descendants des dieux, anges ou autres saintetés soient-ils ... »_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Angrod revint vers elle avec une bassine d'eau et un linge, mais il fut intercepté par Thranduil qui lui prit les objets des mains.

« Vas t'occuper de Brilthor, trouve un guérisseur au plus vite !

\- Bien mon roi, fit Angrod avec une révérence figée. »

Le Capitaine alla vers son second, et lui prenant la main il fit sérieusement :

« Tu as été exemplaire. Je vais chercher de l'aide.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, et porter les premiers soins, déclara Aredhel très sérieusement ».

Angrod hocha la tête, et partit rapidement, le sort de son jeune ami était désormais entre ses mains.

Alexandra était concentrée sur sa bulle. Son corps qui la tirait, sa respiration qu'elle voulait profonde et calme. Les images des corps mutilés hantant ses sombres pensées.

« La poudre … ils ont accès à la poudre … le début de la fin …. » murmura-t-elle, des larmes acides lui attaquant les yeux.

Elle fut étreint d'un mal invisible, d'une douleur viscérale, comme si son âme refusait de toutes ses forces de voir les schémas pourtant logiques, qui étaient en train de se mettre en place dans sa tête. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras, et elle l'ignora superbement. On l'appelait, mais tout cela semblait lointain. Finalement, on le lui saisit, et elle se redressa vivement en repoussant machinalement celui qui venait de la tirer de sa torpeur post-traumatique. Elle porta au roi un regard presque mort, réalisant avec difficulté qui était en train de la toucher. Il la fit se lever, et elle le suivit sans résistance. Ce n'est que quand il vint l'asseoir sur un lit, dans une chambre inconnue, qu'elle reprit un peu ses esprits. Il l'observait en silence, et elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sous son faciès presque minéral et ses yeux de glace. Il prit le linge qui trempait copieusement dans la bassine d'eau, et avec des gestes délicats, il lui essuya le visage. Le sang de l'Uruk-Haï séchait déjà, et il eut une légère grimace en l'enlevant. Elle avait reculé la tête quand le contact frais du tissu lui avait embrassé la joue, mais, la douceur avec laquelle la traitait le souverain, la troubla. Après de très longues secondes silencieuse, il dit à voix basse :

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie …. _Firieth_ ….. »

\- Non, Brilthor vous a sauvé Roi Thranduil ….. dit-elle, la bouche pâteuse, en faisant une moue sous les douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

\- Il a pris la flèche, mais c'est votre analyse de la situation qui nous a évité un drame …. regardez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle se sentait partir peu à peu. Il lui attrapa le visage dans ses paumes, et il plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens. Puis il répéta, vous m'avez sauvé ... »

Elle allait secouer la tête sous le refus de cette conclusion, essayant de se détacher de lui le plus courageusement possible, mais ses gestes étaient mous. Il resserra ses phalanges sur sa peau, et malgré le dégoût que pouvait lui infliger le sang d'Uruk-Haï qui maculait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, il fit un mouvement vers elle.

.

* * *

. _ **Bon alors ?! Cela vous a-t-il plu ?! Je l'espère car vous allez devoir attendre un petit peu pour la suite ! Lundi prochain peut-être ! (ou avant suivant le planning , mais là je promets rien!). Merci à vous de continuer à lire et de laisser des petits mots ! Bizzz à toutes !**_

.


	10. Le Cimetière des Eléphants

**.Milyi :** Ouais enfin, Lara Croft aurait fait bien mieux, elle les aurait tous eu à elle toute seule nan mais ! XDD Espérons que le trio reste d'or, et que tu sois toujours autant satisfaite par la suite ! Et en ce Lundi, après cette attente insupportable *tout cela dit avec une intonation théâtrale au possible* voilà ta dose ! ;)

 **.Helliarys :** Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments ! Quant au bisou et bien ... tu vas voir ! ;p

 **.MeGan** : Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir une connexion merdique ! ^^ Et je vois que tes horaires ont l'air aussi pourris que les miens ! J'espère que les deux chapitres vont te plaire ! :)

 **.Eilonna :** Oui je sais j'ai un côté très sadique, mais tu devrais le savoir à présent ! (avec tout ce que je fais subir à mes OC *rires*), pour les Uruks, tu te doutes bien que là aussi, y a une raison ;) Mais tout ceci vous le découvrirez petit à petit ...

 _ **Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

.

Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer au point de lui faire mal. Tout son comportement la déstabilisait. Il la traitait comme une moins que rien, et après, la cajolait comme si ils étaient intimes de longue date. Elle n'était pas sa vassale, son sujet, et encore moins son jouet. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, elle détourna la visage. Le roi sentit un douleur dans la poitrine, aussi vive qu'un coup de poignard. Elle le repoussait. Encore et encore .. et encore. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans sa chambre, malgré ses attentions. Son sang glacé se fit brûlant, et il murmura la voix rauque :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui refit face, et des larmes plein les yeux elle répondit :

« Parce que vous ne voyez en moi qu'un trophée ! Qu'une chose qui agrémentera votre trésor ! Vous me l'avez assez dit, je ne suis rien, qu'une humaine … qu'un animal … que ..

\- Suffit ! La coupa-t-il sévèrement, réellement troublé par le désarrois muet qu'il lisait en elle.

\- Vous n'aimez et de respectez que Vous, Roi Thranduil ! Et ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, n'était pour vous, qu'une récompense à me céder pour vous avoir sauvé la vie ! Il n'y a rien de fondamentalement pur ou envié là-dedans ! Je ne veux pas de cela ! Je ne veux pas de cette creuse complaisance ….. Vos baisers, vos ébats, pour vous, ne sont que des actes que vous offrez comme des cadeaux à des enfants pauvres ! Vous pensez que tout ce qui vient de vous est une bénédiction, que seuls les fous peuvent refuser !

\- Que voulez-vous alors ?! Vous voudriez que je fasse quoi pour vous prouver ma reconnaissance ?

\- Me respecter …. me …. me laisser partir …. » chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle brisé.

 _« Jamais ! »_ hurla l'esprit possessif et vindicatif du roi. Une peur incompréhensible lui tordant l'estomac rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée.

« Si je vous laisse partir, vous mourrez, vous le savez ….

\- Et si j'ai envie de mourir libre ?! Cela ne vous a-t-il jamais effleuré l'esprit ?

\- La mort ! La mort ! Vous n'avez que ce satané mot à la bouche par les Valar ! s'emporta-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Se reculant comme si il avait prit un coup physiquement.

\- Parce qu'elle fait partie de mon existence, mais ça vous ne pouvez le comprendre. Ne serait-ce que l'appréhender …. » dit-elle en l'observant faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

Toute sa personnalité emplissait l'espace comme un prédateur savait si bien le faire. Il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, de virilement impressionnant. Et là qu'elle l'avait vu se battre, cela accentuait tout ceci. Il semblait âprement réfléchir. Tout dans son comportement trahissait ses démons, ses combats intestins.

 _« Si il n'y avait que ça Alex …. il ne réagirait pas si rudement, tu ne penses pas ? »_ réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de rester la plus impassible qui soit. _« Je n'ai pas à y penser …. si je le fais, je …. »_. Elle coupa le fil de ses tergiversations stériles. Attendant la suite.

« Ho si je la comprends … je l'appréhende …. je la crains, pas pour moi ou ceux de mon peuple … mais tout ce qui est, tout ce qui vit, et tout ce qui tôt ou tard disparaîtra …. »

Il s'était figé en disant cela, le regard porté au loin, visant quelque chose au travers de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Elle sentit l'infime tressaillement dans son timbre. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, et revenant devant son corps assis sur le matelas, il lui prit le menton d'une main tendre, et avec un étrange sourire, il avoua :

« Vous faites partie de ces choses, Alexandra, de ces éléments si beaux et éphémères qui peuplent le monde. Qui comme le couperet d'une lame, vous arrachent un morceau de votre essence, quand ils viennent à s'éteindre. Et non, pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt à vouloir me séparer de vous. Laissez-moi le temps de la réflexion.

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort. Prouvez-moi que vous et moi, nous n'avons rien à partager. Ni points communs, ni passions, ni envies … ni quoi que ce soit que je pourrai regretter.

\- Je voudrai le faire, cela est à ma portée, mais une chose m'arrête …

\- Qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda le souverain surpris, s'attendant malgré lui à ce qu'elle lui fasse un aveu insensé.

\- Le mensonge …. répondit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde. J'en ai usé pour sauvé des vies. Abusé même … la nécessité me l'a commandé. Cependant, si je peux faire autrement je l'évite. Et faut-il que je sois totalement cinglée pour ne pas m'en servir contre vous. Je vous affronterai à la loyale, Roi Thranduil … aussi humaine et imparfaite que je sois. Et si d'aventure, vous pensez que vous pourrez me donner certaines choses, sans vos glaciaires arrière-pensées, nous en reparlerons ».

Le pouce du souverain caressa la joue de l'humaine, qui malgré sa position inégale, lui faisait front. Le tourment qu'elle lui infligeait, sans même s'en douter, la rendait tellement désirable, qu'il en devenait fou. Il se pencha, et venant trouver ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter, il la renversa sur le lit dans un mouvement vif. Il attrapa ses cheveux courts maculés de sang noir, et avec cette passion qui semblait lui redonner vie au point de le consumer littéralement, il chercha à lier sa langue à la sienne. Ce qu'il arriva à lui ravir dans un gémissement de désir.

Alexandra avait beau vouloir résister, elle n'y arrivait plus. Les derniers événements lui avaient trop coûté.

 _« Et dans ces moments abjects, je me dégoûte en succombant un peu plus chaque fois. Je me sens si vivante ….. si …. »_ mais il arriva à éteindre ses réflexions dans le plaisir qu'il éveillait en elle en cet instant. Il se sépara de ce corps qu'il retenait prisonnier sous le sien, et essuya une larme traîtresse qui roula sur la joue de son humaine.

« Des choses comme celle-ci ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner de tout son long.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, n'osant pas le regarder en face, d'y peur d'y trouver tout ce qui pourrait la condamner.

 _« Et merde .. j'ai réellement envie de lui …. fait chier ! »_ s'entendit-elle penser entre rage et désespoir, alors que tout son corps devenait réceptif à sa présence appuyée.

« Vous n'imaginez pas, ce que cette situation me procure …. » avoua-t-il

 _« Tu paries ? »_ se dit-elle en se mordant la joue.

« Ici et maintenant, j'aimerai vous prendre toute entière. Vous empreindre comme un félin marque de ses griffes son territoire … mais …. ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Prenez un peu de repos. Je viendrai vous chercher plus tard. Il se leva, et allant vers la porte, il déclara d'une façon souveraine, nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre Alexandra. Je ne saurai vous laisser me fuir, avant d'avoir compris d'où vous venez, et ce que vous faites ici. Et après tout cela, si ma présence vous est toute autant insupportable, j'aviserai ».

Il quitta la pièce, et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde arriva. Le vide qu'il laissa, lui devint désagréable. Elle cala son visage dans le moelleux de l'oreiller et hurla, hurla encore au point de s'écorcher la voix et d'éclater en sanglots. Ce qui n'échappa nullement aux oreilles elfiques du souverain qui fut tiraillé entre peine, et un plaisir non feint. Le point pour cette manche, était à lui, il le savait.

 _« Je te hais ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! »_ s'acharna-t-elle à penser tout en prenant la direction de la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant, qu'elle s'aperçut du faste des lieux. Elle ne savait pas si Thranduil connaissait la demeure, et si il l'avait fait exprès. Elle se lava longuement, essaya de détacher au mieux des affaires, qu'elle laissa sécher alors qu'elle se glissait dans les draps frais. Ils accueillirent son corps et son âme fourbus, et elle trouva le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.

.

* * *

.

Le roi descendit les marches lentement, donnant un regard scrutateur à la vaste pièce au-dessous de lui. Les elfes, des domestiques pour la plupart, avaient commencé à ranger, et sortir les corps. L'elfe plus âgé qui les avait accueilli, était prostré sur un tabouret. Tout sentait la terreur dans ces lieux. Certains d'entre eux portaient de vilaines plaies, nul doute que les Uruk-Haï avaient dû s'amuser tout leur saoul durant ces jours pénibles. Cette pensée le fit grimacer. Néanmoins, aussi torturés soient-ils, ils avaient aidé à commettre une tentative de régicide. Il ne pouvait passer là-dessus aussi aisément, même si il le comprenait. L'excuser tendrait à prouver sa faiblesse, et donner un point de pression non négligeable aux commanditaires de cette folie. Aredhel était aux côtés de Brilthor. Le jeune elfe retenait vaillamment ses gémissements de douleurs, et Thranduil fut soulagé de voir revenir Angrod avec un médecin. Un elfe, agriculteur ou éleveur à en juger ses vêtements. Les yeux des occupants glissèrent vers le souverain, qui en cet instant, dégageait cette aura familière de roc et de glace. Des murmures s'élevèrent, d'autres se turent, et il descendit sans accorder un seul crédit, ni aux uns, ni aux autres. Angrod fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Alexandra n'était pas avec lui. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Mais il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler présentement. Déjà gérer ses hommes. Il donna des paroles réconfortantes à son second, puis venant trouver Thranduil qui était à présent à leur hauteur, il s'inclina et fit :

« Nous sommes en train de brûler les corps. Nous avons retrouvé des choses étranges là où les Uruk-Haï avaient pris leurs quartiers.

\- Où est le Seigneur Drambor, Aredhel ? Demanda le roi en donnant une attention incisive à l'elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous le cherchons. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était ici. Mais il s'est passé plusieurs jours depuis que la première attaque a eu lieu. Nous sommes inquiets et désemparés. Il faudrait que j'envoie de mes hommes à sa recherche si nous ne trouvons pas son corps ici.

\- Sa femme ? Ses enfants ? Questionna Thranduil de la même voix ferme et monocorde.

\- Morts … tous morts ... » la voix fébrile de l'elfe toujours prostré dans un coin de la pièce s'éleva, chevrotante de peur et de remords.

Angrod, Thranduil et Aredhel vinrent vers lui, et le pauvre bougre osa à peine lever les yeux vers eux. Il tremblait de partout. Ses traits tirés et son visage émacié, leur firent de la peine. Mais Thranduil ne pouvait se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments. Il ne le devait pas. Droit et le regard implacable, il le toisa comme si il n'était rien, et demanda :

« Comment ça, morts ?

\- Ils .. ils sont arrivés, ont fait exploser les édifices. Les flammes ont envahi les lieux comme la langue incandescente d'un cracheur de feu. La panique s'est installée. Les débris ont fait des dégâts et des pertes dès les premières secondes ! Jamais nous n'avions vu cela ! Les étincelles ont crépité comme si l'orage s'abattait de toute part. Le Seigneur Drambor a voulu les sauver, mais ils les ont emmené. Nous avons entendu leurs cris et leurs complaintes disparaître derrière les murs, tandis que ces bêtes s'acharnaient sur leur pauvre corps. Le Seigneur s'est battu de toutes ses forces, mais ils étaient trop nombreux …. ils l'ont mis à terre, torturé sous nos yeux, et il a disparu.

\- Qui a envoyé un messager sur mes terres pour nous avertir ? Demanda Aredhel, la colère déformant ses traits fins.

\- Eux … ils ont menacé un des nôtres. Mais ils ont tué sa famille avant son retour. Ils pressentaient que le roi se déplacerait pour venir voir l'ampleur des dégâts …. car ils savaient qui ils attaquaient. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ils s'en sont pris à un de ses plus fidèles vassaux.

\- Gloredhel … Maeglin …. murmura Angrod pensif. Ils sont en danger Seigneur, si comme cet ellon le dit, ils visaient justement Drambor.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du venir en personne, rumina Thranduil dont l'expression farouche s'était teinté de haine. Je me suis trop exposé. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir, qu'en ces temps de paix, je risquais ainsi ma vie ?! Cette humaine va devoir nous éclairer. Et vite ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! Il se sépara du groupe, et regardant au dehors il plissa les yeux. Réfléchissant, il déclara, nous serons bientôt au Solstice d'été. Nous fêterons cela dignement, comme chaque année. Je ne veux pas que ces incidents perturbent nos coutumes. Cela indiquerait à notre agresseur, qu'il a réussi à nous ébranler. Aredhel, allez dans le Sud, et rejoignez Gloredhel. Tenez-le informé de la situation, qu'il déploie ses hommes pour la sauvegarde de ses terres. Enfin .. de me terres. Ensuite regagnez ma cité pour les festivités.

\- Et Maeglin ? »

Thranduil coula un regard froid vers l'elfe à la beauté androgyne, et haussant les épaules, il déclara laconiquement :

« Je ne mentirai pas en disant que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je n'en serai que peu peiné. Cependant, je me dois de l'avertir. Nous enverrons une missive, et il sera convié, comme chaque année à la fête du Solstice. Je veux une vigilance accrue aux frontières, ainsi qu'un déploiement de mes hommes au sein de la forêt. J'ai été trop laxiste dernièrement. Les humains croisés sur mes terres en on fait les frais, pire, ils étaient la preuve de mon relâchement. Je recommence à fermer les frontières, que cela soit dit et exécuté. Nous allons reprendre les lois drastiques qui gouvernaient mon royaume avant la grande guerre.

\- Le Seigneur Celeborn ne sera peut-être pas en accord avec ceci, émit Aredhel sagement.

\- Nous verrons, ce que le Seigneur Celeborn fera quand les siens seront visés. Pour le moment, je me soucis guère de ce qu'il peut penser de mes ordres. Il n'a pas toutes autorités. Aredhel ! Si les orques vus aux Nord s'approche de trop près, vous avez droit de tirer à vue. Je me suis que trop éloigné de mon devoir depuis Sauron. Et cette nouvelle menace, me le prouve.

\- Alexandra aura peut-être des informations à nous donner sur ces nouvelles armes, fit Angrod, pas plus enjoué que cela de la plonger dans ces histoires, qui ne concernaient que leur monde.

\- Pour le moment, elle se repose. Bien qu'elle fasse preuve de courage, elle n'en demeure pas moins humaine. Nous verrons cela avec elle une fois son répit terminé. Angrod ! Montrez-moi ce que vous avez découvert ! »

Le capitaine tourna les talons, et alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la porte, il entendit Thranduil déclarer :

« Vous serez tous interrogés, et si vos réponses ne me satisfont pas, vous répondrez de votre trahison. Et ne vous avisez pas de mentir, car j'ai des moyens de pression que vous ne voudriez pas tester ».

Angrod soupira, ce qu'il avait toujours redouté depuis la chute du Mordor, c'est que leur Souverain redevienne celui qu'ils avaient tous connu à une époque. Etrangement, il espéra, au plus profond de lui comme un rêve ténu, que cette humaine arriverait à canaliser sa part d'ombre. Même si il soupçonnait qu'elle ne ferait sûrement rien pour cela. Thranduil ne se comporterait jamais avec elle, comme il serait souhaitable, pour qu'elle puisse accomplir tel miracle. Les pensées obscures qui le minaient, allèrent vers sa soeur. Elle serait en première ligne si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, arrivait.

.

* * *

.

 _« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard Alex …. » la voix de Damon était habitée par ce timbre fêlé qu'elle connaissait à présent très bien. Celui qu'il employait quand les choses effritaient ses résistances._

 _L'air brûlant caressait la savane déserte, créant par endroit des minis tornades de poussière ocre. Les quelques arbres qui tenaient encore vaillamment debout, se découpaient en ombres squelettiques sur l'horizon. Ils avaient senti l'odeur bien avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Les vautours fauves les ayant averti au loin, animant les cieux répudiés de nuage. Alex remonta le foulard qu'elle avait autours du cou pour se protéger un peu des effluves mortuaires qui hantaient les lieux. Les mouches abondaient en essaim dense au point de tout masquer par endroit. Ses doigts serrèrent la crosse de son arme, une haine viscérale mariée à une tristesse sans nom, venant secouer son organisme. Les corps des éléphants étaient entassés en une montagne difforme d'os, de peau, de viscères asséchées. Les traces au sol prouvaient que les machines avaient été amenés jusqu'ici pour prélever ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et son coeur se serra au point de la faire souffrir. Leurs défenses leur avait été arraché, et d'après certains blessures, elle sut que certains étaient encore en vie au moment de la moisson. Elle sentit un tremblement secouer son corps, qui devint si violent qu'elle se mit à pleurer comme on pleurerait un proche. Elle tomba à genoux, impuissante._

 _« Ils étaient les derniers …. les derniers …. »._

 _Cela faisait des mois que la Coalition ne cessait de faire pression sur les gouvernements Africains. Les dernières réserves avaient été rachetées depuis longtemps, les quelques rares résistants, les propriétaires terriens qui avaient créé leur propre parc, avaient été retrouvé morts, ou avait cédé face aux chantages économiques. Ainsi, les derniers remparts qui protégeaient encore certaines espèces, s'étaient peu à peu réduits, au point de disparaître totalement. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le témoin de l'extinction irrémédiable d'une espèce animale qui avait foulé la terre bien avant l'Homme. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers, et hélas, ne seraient sûrement pas les derniers , elle le savait. Ils ne pouvaient être partout. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux._

 _« Damon, filme-ça ! N'omet rien ! Surtout si on trouve une trace de leur présence sur les lieux !_

 _\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Gabrielle qui pleurait tout autant que sa soeur._

 _\- Brûlons-les. De toutes façons, à part les vautours, la plupart des carnassiers ont disparu. Seuls les asticots se repaîtront de leurs cadavres, et il y a bien assez de mouches comme ça ! »_

 _Alexandra se releva, et posant une main sur le front d'un des éléphants qui se desséchait peu à peu, elle murmura « Que de vies inutilement fauchées. Que d'horreurs perpétrées pour gaver toujours les mêmes. Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas été assez rapide ... ». La rage au ventre, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et se redressant, elle regarda alentours. Son groupe était constitué d'une vingtaine de personnes. Une équipe parmi tant d'autre, mais qui avait selon lui, l'honneur de suivre « La Sirène du Pacifique» comme certains aimaient à l'appeler. Ce surnom ridicule lui avait été attribué après un coup d'éclat, rediffusé à travers le monde par les journaux, alors qu'elle avait sciemment plongée dans des eaux glacées pour sauver une baleine et son baleineau. Ce jour là, même elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, mais la cruauté des Hommes lui avait fait perdre pieds. Seule, face aux harpons et autres lignes, avec la rage d'une désespérée, elle avait tout coupé, et avait tenu tête au baleinier en se postant sur le corps de l'animal. Personne ne sut ce qui se passa réellement, car la baleine lui avait laissé le champ d'action, ne l'avait pas blessée, ni même bousculée. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait des dons et qu'elle avait communiqué avec la bête. Chose totalement ridicule, mais les légendes naissaient ainsi. Elle n'avait pas un soupçon de pouvoirs télépathiques ou autre, juste une démence singulière accroché aux chevilles. Les baleiniers avaient abdiqué, ne voulant commettre un meurtre en direct. Et elle avait été propulsée au statut d'héroïne, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'exécuter ce que tant d'autres faisaient tous les jours. Elle avait repoussé les médias, mais Damon lui avait soufflé que si le peuple était derrière eux, ça servirait leur cause. Elle avait détesté voir Gabrielle avoir ces étoiles horribles dans les yeux. Celles qu'ont les dévots, les fanatiques. Depuis ce jour, elle l'avait suivi partout. Risquant sa vie au moins autant de fois qu'elle._

 _Bien évidemment, aujourd'hui, pas de sauvetage miraculeux. Que des corps sans vie, pourrissant au soleil, bien loin des médias. Pourtant, ils vivaient en ce jour, l'une des plus grande tragédie de l'histoire de l'Humanité. Un de ses hommes apporta de la térébenthine, et après avoir aspergé les corps, il lança une allumette dessus. Les mouches accrochées au cuir en décomposition furent carbonisées en une seconde, les autres s'enfuirent dans un vol anarchique. Alexandra tourna les talons, et venant vers Gabrielle elle demanda :_

 _« Oui ?_

 _\- Nous devons rejoindre le bateau Alex ! La Coalition a été mise au courant de notre présence. Et tu sais qu'ils veulent ta tête._

 _\- Qu'ils viennent la prendre ces enfoirés ! Je les attends ! Ragea-t-elle, ayant des envies de meurtre très poussée._

 _\- Alex ! S'indigna Gabrielle. Et qui veillera sur moi si tu n'es plus là hein ?! »_

 _Alexandra ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus magnifiques de sa petite soeur. Blonde aux yeux clairs, un visage d'une beauté saisissante, pure et tendre. Elle portait bien son prénom. Et elle l'adorait plus que tout._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! Tu sais que je suis pas prête de te quitter ! » avait lancé Alexandra avec un beau sourire, qui enleva toutes les ombres du faciès de sa cadette._

 _Un des hommes vint vers eux en courant, et il s'écria :_

 _« Venez voir ! Amenez la caméra ! »_

 _Ils l'avaient tous suivi, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore trouver. A des centaines de mètres, le spectacle fut pire encore. Aux corps des éléphants, se succéda celui d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants._

 _« Les bushmen …. déclara Damon en examinant les corps. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient aucune chance._

 _\- C'est pire ce que je pensais Damon. Ils ont été exécutés tu sais pourquoi …._

 _\- Oui. Ils ont refusé de partir. Ils avaient fait pareil avec les autochtones quand ils avaient voulu ouvrir la grande réserve du Kenya …. mais …._

 _\- Mais c'était pour tout autre chose. Les animaux et les humains sédentaires ont perdu ce combat. Ils ont réussi à tout acheter ça y est …._

 _\- Le pétrole ? Demanda Gabrielle qui pleurait silencieusement._

 _\- Non, charbon et certains Gaz …. répondit Alexandra dont la vision dégoûtante des asticots grouillant lui donna la nausée. Elle regarda Damon et demanda, tu as filmé ?_

 _\- Oui Alex._

 _\- Bien, en ce cas on les brûle tout comme les éléphants._

 _\- Les brûler ? Ne peut-on pas les enterrer ? Demanda un des gars du groupe._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu viendras te recueillir sur leur tombe ? Trancha Alexandra sombrement. Les consumer sera plus sain. Ils entendirent les grésillements de la radio au loin, et Alex ayant discerné ce qu'il y était dit, ordonna, partons. Nous devons rejoindre le groupe qui se trouve en Madagascar._

 _\- Il n'y plus rien à sauver là-bas, fit Damon réellement attristé et atterré par sa décision._

 _\- Si, certaines personnes. Que je ne peux abandonner, car ils ont tout fait jusqu'au bout pour la préservation de certaines espèces. Aujourd'hui, ils sont en danger. En route ! »_

 _Ils mirent le feu aux cadavres, le laissant mourir dans la plaine désolée, où l'herbe avait même cédé ses droits à la vie. Gabrielle vint prendre la main d'Alexandra dans la sienne, et elle murmura :_

 _« T'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui nous avons échoué. Mais rien n'est perdu …. »_

« Ho si Gabrielle … si … je crains que tout ne soit définitivement perdu …. »

« Alex ?! »

.

* * *

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Angrod la secouait légèrement en lui tenant l'épaule, tout en l'appelant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et s'essuyant les vestiges de larmes qui lui mouillaient la peau, elle se mit sur le dos, face au plafond. Elle vit qu'elle n'avait qu'un drap couvrant son anatomie, et coulant une expression des plus surprise au Capitaine, elle déclara encore un peu endormie :

« Je pensais que ce genre de tenue serait inconvenante à voir Angrod. Depuis quand les elfes mâles voient les femmes aussi peu vêtues sans aucune gêne ? »

Angrod se raidit, et détournant ses yeux verts, il se recula, et répondit :

« Oui Alex, mais le roi vous fait demander. J'ai frappé mais vous ne répondiez pas. J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis entré. Vous …. pleuriez ….

\- Ho … fit Alex comprenant la situation. Voyant que la gêne du capitaine n'était pas feinte, elle fit comme elle l'avait fait avec Brilthor. N'ayez crainte je ne vous en veux pas. Juste que vous êtes tous si sacrément rigides concernant ces choses … en un sens je suis contente que ça arrive, au moins je me sens un peu moins bizarre. Peut-être que vous me voyez un peu plus comme « un de vos hommes » qu'autre chose, ce qui est plus confortable pour ma part».

Il n'osa pas lui répondre, car elle se trompait. Il ne pourrait jamais la voir comme tel, leur relation, pour lui, était un peu plus ambiguë. Entre l'amical, le fraternel, et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle se redressa, et là il tourna le dos. Elle alla prendre ses affaires, grimaça un peu en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement sèches, elle les enfila et venant vers lui elle fit amusée « Je suis présentable Angrod, vous pouvez vous détendre ». Le Capitaine se tourna, et avant qu'elle ne passe à côté de lui, il avoua :

« J'ai eu peur pour vous toute à l'heure.

\- Merci Angrod, mais je peux encore me défendre seule si le combat est loyal. Même si je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur moi aussi, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. Cet être est immense et a une force incroyable. J'ai réussi à réagir à temps.

\- Je suis navré que vous ayez dû être témoin de ce carnage ….

\- Malheureusement, j'ai vu ce genre de choses trop souvent. Ne vous excusez pas Angrod. Là d'où je viens, ces visions de désolation sont monnaie courante ».

Elle vit l'effroi que cet aveu glissait sur le visage de l'elfe en face d'elle. Il réfléchissait apparemment à la situation qu'elle lui dépeignait à mi mot, et la question fusa sans même qu'elle puisse s'y attendre.

« Et il n'y a personne pour veiller sur vous là-bas ?

\- Je … c'est compliqué Angrod. Si par là vous entendez un conjoint, j'ai eu un homme qui a partagé ma vie durant de nombreuses années. Mais ça n'a pas été concluant. Ensuite j'ai engrangé quelques aventures sans lendemain. Mais je n'ai jamais été satisfaite de tout ceci ….

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il avec une certaine impudence.

\- Parce que mon âme a toujours été en quête de choses qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'une chose vitale m'était refusée. Les plaisirs de la chair, sont grisants, mais au final, dénués de tout attraits autres que quelques minutes de félicité. Ils laissent comme un arrière goût d'inachevés. Alors soit je suis très difficile, ce qui est possible, soit je n'ai jamais trouvé l'être avec qui je pourrai me sentir complète.

\- Un peu comme nos âmes-soeurs ?

\- Oui Angrod, on peut dire cela … un peu comme vos âmes-soeurs … sauf que je ne crois pas en tout ceci. Nous sommes notre propre complémentarité. Nous portons les principes masculins et féminins en nous-mêmes. Je me suis dit, après toute ces années, que nous ne recherchons que l'accomplissement de notre propre orgueil à travers l'autre ….

\- Et l'amour dans tout ça Alex ? Une femme qui n'aspire pas à l'amour, est pour moi, une chose encore bien plus cruelle que ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui ! » Déclara Angrod réellement perturbé par ce qu'elle lui disait.

Elle eut un petit rire qui le vexa presque. Elle lui prit une main, et lui serrant amicalement, elle répondit :

« Haaa Angrod ! Vous êtes imprévisible et totalement charmant quand vous vous y mettez. Mais j'ai l'impression que votre peuple cultive un certain sens de l'innocence. Surtout gardez-le ! Il est magnifique, tout comme vous savez tous l'être. Qui aurait pu croire que je pourrai développer autant d'affection envers un être qui a su à ce point me malmener ! »

Elle eut un autre petit rire, et elle le lâcha. Il faillit reprendre sa main. Une chose en lui ne supportant pas autant de désenchantement, voulant se battre pour rétablir ce qui pour lui, était avéré. Ce qu'on leur avait toujours enseigné.

« Votre monde doit être bien triste Alexandra …. pour que même les femmes ne croient plus en l'amour et en son pouvoir.

\- Mon monde a subi des métamorphoses que je souhaite ne jamais voir ici Angrod. Et ce que j'ai décelé aujourd'hui, m'emplit bien plus d'effroi qu'un manque de sentiments amoureux.

\- Peut-être nous trompons-nous tous les deux Alex, et je souhaite réellement, que mon monde vous fasse changer d'avis.

\- Nous verrons Angrod … nous verrons. Ne deviez-vous pas me mener auprès du roi Thranduil ? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

Il releva le menton, et presque au garde à vous, il tira la porte qui était restée entrouverte, et finissant de l'ouvrir en grand il déclara d'humeur passable:

« Si Alex ! Venez, nous y allons de ... » mais ils se retrouvèrent devant sa majesté qui était figée sur le seuil de la porte, regardant l'humaine avec une incompréhension totale figée sur son magnifique minois. Les yeux de glace coulèrent vers Angrod, et le Capitaine put voir cette étincelle qu'il décrirait comme de la « jalousie ». Et de colère bien évidemment. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas les liens qu'il entretenait avec celle qu'il considérait comme « sienne ». Même si il ne le disait pas ouvertement, Angrod n'était pas fou, et encore moins stupide. Avant que le souverain ne puisse mordre, il salua Alexandra très courtoisement, et fit :

« Ma tâche est terminée, je vous laisse, à plus tard Alex.

\- Alex ? » Appuya Thranduil surpris.

Mais le Capitaine ne répondit pas sciemment, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, trop de choses dans le comportements de son suzerain lui déplaisaient actuellement. L'injustice dont il faisait preuve par moment, par exemple, et qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il passa à côté du roi sans lui accorder un regard, et descendit les marches dans la foulée.

« Je lui ai donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon diminutif, car c'est plus simple ainsi.

\- Et bien moins féminin, objecta Thranduil qui n'aimait pas cela apparemment.

\- Mes amis m'appellent ainsi Seigneur, que cela vous plaise ou non. J'allais il y a peu vous proposer de faire de même, mais vu le dégoût que je lis sur votre visage, je crois que je vais m'abstenir ».

 _« Comment, par tous les Valar ?! Est-ce qu'elle arrive toujours à avoir ce petit mot tranchant et blessant, qui me touche à chaque fois ?! »_ ragea-t-il intérieurement. Indéniablement là-dessus ils se valaient. Mais bon, il avait entendu des choses fortement intéressantes derrière cette porte, et qui lui en disaient un peu plus sur le caractère de son humaine. Il aurait aimé reprendre là où ils en étaient resté un peu plus tôt , mais des choses bien plus urgentes les pressaient. De toutes façons, dans son esprit était déjà établi qu'il l'aurait tôt ou tard. Et de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit si possible. Histoire de marquer son esprit et son corps de son empreinte, une bonne fois pour toute.

 _« Et recommencer par la suite, autant de fois que je le souhaite …. jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse ou que ses années me la rendent totalement repoussante »._

« Je peux passer ? » sa question le coupa dans ses pensées, et il inclina la tête gracieusement, lui libérant le passage. Elle prit le couloir et commença à descendre d'un pas plus léger que quand elle les avait gravi. Thranduil la regardait évoluer, et son regard aussi acéré que celui d'un rapace, ne perdait pas une miette de ses déhanchements naturels et forts envoûtants.

Elle alla voir Brilthor directement.

« Alex ! S'exclama douloureusement ce denier en la voyant debout.

\- Oui jeune Brilthor ! Me voilà, après un petit somme bienvenu. Comment vous portez-vous mon jeune ami ? » demanda Alexandra en venant s'asseoir à son côté.

Ils l'avaient allongé dans le fond de la grande pièce, près d'une fenêtre. Un lit rudimentaire fait de bancs, de coussins et de couvertures. La plaie avait été recousue et pansée. Elle lui prit la main, et elle vit que ce simple geste gonflait le jeune elfe de plaisir. Ils avaient un profond respect l'un pour l'autre. Et par certains côtés, il lui rappelait vraiment Gabrielle. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, et Thranduil était médusé de ce qu'elle pouvait dégager auprès d'eux. Ses deux plus fidèles bras droits, étaient totalement subjugués par sa personne.

 _« En même temps … tu ne fais guère mieux … ne leur en veux pas de fauter, là où toi-même tu te fourvoies ... »_ pensa-t-il sombrement tandis qu'il l'attendait patiemment.

Ils se séparèrent, et Thranduil eut un mal fou à passer au-dessus des regards échangés entre eux. Son orgueil démesuré lui réclamant la même chose. Elle le lui devait, il avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie. Quand elle lui passa à côté, précédée d'Angrod, et qu'elle ne lui adressa même pas une attention, il crut qu'il allait littéralement exploser.

 _« Vivement que nous rentrions …. »_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Angrod la mena à l'extérieur. Le soleil était haut et cuisant, habillant l'espace d'une chape lumineuse acérée qui mordait le regard. Elle le suivit dans les entrailles d'une annexe à moitié effondrée, où Aredhel les attendait patiemment. Il avait la mine soucieuse, encore sale des affrontements, l'inquiétude pour son ami disparu, semblait lui manger le visage. Il salua Alexandra et demanda malgré tout avec chaleur :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Remise de ces émotions ?

\- Oui Seigneur Aredhel, merci. Qu'avez-vous à me montrer ? » son ton était neutre, et tranchait presque cruellement avec celui qu'elle employait avec Brilthor et Angrod. Ou même encore Thranduil, quand ils arrivaient à partager des têtes-à-têtes calmes et délicieusement gratifiant. L'elfe eut un sourire avenant, lorgnant toujours du coin de l'oeil les réactions dissimulées de leur souverain. Il le savait, depuis l'avant veille, que ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre à la longue. Voir plus. Peut-être qu'il essaierait juste de donner un petit coup de pouce au hasard si l'occasion se présentait.

« Nous avons découvert des objets que nous ne comprenons pas, pouvez-vous nous éclairer ?

\- Si c'est à ma portée, oui ».

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs délabrés, les ombres de la bâtisse avalant les débris. Alexandra dut jouer d'adresse, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'agilité et la souplesse divines des elfes. Tout était recouvert d'une poussière dense et grisâtre. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce où une odeur pestilentielle s'élevait. Elle mit son avant-bras dessous ses narines pour camoufler au mieux les effluves le temps de s'y habituer. Voyant des restes de repas plus que significatifs, elle ferma les paupières et dévia son attention sous peine de vomir à nouveau. Puis avançant dans une demi pénombre, elle se figea totalement dans la salle, totalement clouée parce qu'elle voyait. Dans le fond près d'un mur encore vaillamment debout, étaient entassées des bombes. Evidemment pas celles dernier cri qu'elle connaissait bien, mais de celles que l'on pourrait retrouver sur un site de fouille médiéval. Elle avança fébrilement, et s'agenouillant, elle prit un des engins dans les mains, et le fit rouler. Les unes étaient faites en terre cuite, d'autres, en métal. Soupirant longuement elle murmura :

« Par les dieux …. je ne sais qui est derrière tout ceci, mais vous êtes dans le pétrin ».

Au ton de sa voix, ils surent qu'elle ne disait pas ça à la légère. Thranduil ressentit une étrange pressentiment, et venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés, brisant ainsi sciemment l'espace qu'elle instaurait entre eux, il demanda :

« Pouvez-vous développer ? »

Elle fit glisser son regard vers le visage du souverain, et elle put lire l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son peuple. Ce côté-ci de sa personnalité, la touchait. Bien loin du con imbu de sa personne dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait plus proche de lui, et de ce qu'il gardait secret sous la banquise de ses attentions royales. Elle prit l'objet qui devait peser dans les dix kilos, et le lui tendant elle expliqua :

« C'est une bombe. Fabrication artisanale et hautement rudimentaire. Mais c'est par ceci que tout à commencé chez moi. L'Homme a commencé ainsi, puis, au fil des siècles, il n'a cessé de perfectionner son art pour les armes hautement mortelles. Le bout que vous avez là dit-elle en prenant la mèche en corde enduite d'huile, alors que Thranduil tenait à présent l'objet, c'est ce qui sert à mettre l'engin en route. Vous y mettez le feu, elle se consume jusque là, expliqua-t-elle en faisant glisser le doigt jusque dessous où disparaissait la mèche, puis elle remonta un peu plus haut, au quart de la surface métallique lisse. Dedans, il y a un stock de poudre, avec de la ferraille si ils poussent le vice plus loin. Une fois que le feu entre en contact avec la poudre, ça explose. Détruisant même la roche la plus dure en quelques secondes …. »

Ce qu'elle expliquait les emplissait de craintes. Alex se pinça l'arrête du nez, n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que sa venue ici, était trop étroitement liée avec tout ceci. Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Se relevant, elle fouilla un peu le reste de la vaste salle. Puis elle se figea littéralement devant une autre arme qui la bouleversa. Thranduil reposa la bombe en fer, et la suivit, très curieux et fortement intéressé. Elle se pencha, et souleva un objet étrange fait de tuyaux et de réservoirs en métal. Elle porta un espèce d'embout au nez, et fit la grimace de suite.

« Ouais ben les gars, vous êtes dans la merde ! S'exclama-t-elle très sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Angrod, qui n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela présageait.

\- Je dirai, à première vu, les ébauches d'un lance-flammes. C'est comme la gueule d'un dragon portative. Actionnée par un mouvement à pompe. Le liquide sort par là, fit-elle en posant l'index sur l'embout en forme d'entonnoir, et ils mettent le feu. Le liquide sous pression parcours plusieurs mètres, les flammes de même.

\- Quelles sont donc ces sorcelleries aussi meurtrières ? Questionna Aredhel bouleversé tant il saisissait l'horreur de la chose.

\- Nulle sorcellerie, c'est de la technologie, de l'industrie, de la science, de l'ingénierie, donnez le nom que vous voulez, mais ce n'est certes pas magique. Elle laissa tout retomber dans un fracas métallique bruyant, et s'époussetant les mains, elle déclara gravement, je ne sais pas quel est votre ennemi, mais vous allez au devant de grandes défaites et de grandes pertes, si vous ne savez pas où il se terre. Car la seule façon pour vous d'avoir une chance, c'est de couper le mal à la racine. Trouver le site de fabrication faire tout sauter, armes et plans avec. Que ce savoir soit totalement oublié de votre monde !

\- Ou se servir de ces armes nous-mêmes ! Fit Thranduil pensif.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement catastrophée. Non ! Si vous faites cela, vous condamnez vos terres, vos gens, TOUTES les vies sur votre monde !

\- Allons allons jeune humaine, nous sommes un peuple très anciens, nous savons encore faire la part des choses. Et la sagesse des nôtres saura nous guider … » dit Thranduil détestablement hautain.

Elle s'avança vers lui, se plantant assez près de lui pour lui faire comprendre son énervement, et ancrant son regard dans le sien, les joues rouges de colère, elle dégoisa littéralement :

« Et moi je vous dis que si vous empruntez cette voie elle ne conduira qu'à la ruine et à la destruction !

\- Vous apprendrez à nous faire confiance, répondit Thranduil buté.

\- Non ! Tout ce que j'apprendrai c'est que les mêmes erreurs se répètent indéfiniment, aussi beau, intelligent et tout puissant que vous pensez être ! J'ai vu de mes yeux vu, Roi Thranduil, toutes les horreurs, les ignobles choses, que commettent de telles armes ! Et quand vous aurez tout rasé, que l'escalade inévitable vers la violence et l'éradication la plus totale, aura eu lieu, et que vous verserez toute les larmes que votre pauvre âme immortelle pourra verser à ce moment-là ! Vous comprendrez peut-être que ces choses doivent être réduites à néant ! »

Voyant qu'il allait encore riposter une incroyable ineptie, elle leva les bras au ciel de façon sèche, et totalement débordée par sa colère, elle s'écria « Ho et puis vous savez quoi ! Faites-vous sauter le caisson ! Entre tuez-vous, je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela me touche autant ! Je ne suis même pas de ce monde putain ! » et elle quitta les lieux d'un pas rageur, tapant du pied dans tous les débris qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Angrod la regarda disparaître dans les coursives attenantes, sachant au plus profond de lui-même, qu'elle avait raison. Ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de son horrible monde ? Des vies anéanties, des gens mourant de faim, de misère, de déshydratation. Les trois elfes se regardèrent en silence, essayant de prendre en compte l'ampleur de ces découvertes à leur juste valeur. Thranduil fixa son attention souveraine sur Aredhel, et lui demanda :

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est sincère dans ce qu'elle nous livre et je pense réellement qu'elle a peur de tout ceci. Je crois que nous devrions lui faire confiance, elle a l'air de connaître toutes ces choses qui nous sont inconnues.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle serait capable de nous servir ? Que je devrai lui extirper ce qu'elle sait pour que nous puissions l'utiliser ? »

Angrod porta un regard effrayé sur son souverain. L'avenir d'Alexandra se jouant plus que dramatiquement en ces secondes. Il savait par expérience, où toutes ces réflexions, pouvaient la mener.

« Pas pour le moment mon Roi. Elle nous en a d'ailleurs assez dit aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle nous aidera d'elle-même si elle voit que la situation devient trop alarmante. Elle a l'air très impliquée dans la sauvegarde de la vie, et je parle d'existence en général. Elle a autant de respect pour elle, que notre peuple en a. Elle s'apercevra, tôt ou tard, qu'elle aura peut-être un rôle à jouer dans tout ceci. Et que c'est dans son intérêt de nous aider …. du moins, je l'espère, autant pour elle …. que pour nous.

\- Cela accroît ma décision de fermer les frontières. Avons-nous d'autres choses à faire ici ?

\- Non, déclara Angrod, une boule inexplicable dans le ventre.

\- Bien. Faites disparaître tout ceci, brûlez les corps. Rapatriez les survivants sur la cité, et sur tes terres Aredhel. Emportez tout ceci avec vous, mettez-le sous scellés, et cachez-le au plus profond des entrailles de la cité. Les suspects quant à eux, seront directement menés aux prisons. J'avertis, je ne veux aucun état de grâce concernant cette affaire. La moindre faiblesse sera sévèrement punie ! Compris ?! Ordonna Thranduil la voix froide et étonnamment vibrante.

\- Il sera fait selon vos ordres, dirent de concert Angrod et Aredhel.

\- Partons à présent, je veux retourner au plus vite à ma cité. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ».

Puis le roi quitta les lieux d'un pas ample qui trahissait son tumulte intérieur. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette menace imminente, la place de cette humaine dans ce schéma qui lui échappait pour le moment. Celle qui par tout semblait arriver, dont sa plus grande malédiction. Quand il fut sorti, il blêmit quand il vit que cette dernière avait récupéré sa monture, et qu'elle semblait vouloir partir. Il fit un signe à un de ses gardes tout près, et l'elfe empêcha l'humaine de monter. Ce qui souleva une vive protestation de la part d'Alexandra qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'elfe à son égard.

« Que faites-vous par les Valar ! » tonna la voix de Thranduil derrière elle.

Le garde lui avait saisi le poignet si violemment qu'elle grimaça sous la douleur. Il la força à se retourner pour faire face au souverain, et elle tira sur son bras pour le faire lâcher.

« Lâche-moi où il va t'arriver des bricoles ! » s'écria-t-elle à l'égard du soldat, qui malgré lui, desserra ses doigts. Les murmures de sa maigre victoire face au Capitaine avait fait le tour de la cité, et tous savaient qu'elle pouvait être plus ou moins dangereuse. N'avait-elle pas mis à terre un Uruk-Haï ? Il recula d'un pas quand Thranduil fut à leur côté, et ce dernier s'exclama d'une voix dure et glaciale :

« Où pensez-vous aller ainsi ?! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous êtes libre de vaquer où bon vous semble non ?

\- Non … bien évidemment que non. Pour ça il faudrait que je sois libre, et que sa sérénissime altesse daigne lâcher la laisse qui me retient ! Mais ça vous plaît trop n'est-ce pas Roi Thranduil ? Le contrôle sur chacun et chaque chose ?! » répondit-elle la voix sèche et des flammes dans le regard.

Thranduil fit un signe raide à l'égard de son garde, qui comprit et quitta les lieux. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle, et sa voix sortit comme un chuintement reptilien :

« Vous êtes une plaie humaine ! Vous ne cessez de défier mon autorité, de semer la zizanie en mon royaume !

\- Et bien laissez-moi partir, et tous vos soucis s'envoleront avec moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle légèrement narquoise.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il en est à ce propos. Et je préfère vous avertir, qu'avec ce que nous venons de découvrir, vous n'êtes pas prête de nous quitter !

\- Non mais ho ! Je ne suis responsable de rien moi ! Pas ma faute si vos guéguerres intestines vous touchent ! Je connais même pas votre monde, je ne suis ici que depuis trois mois, et déjà je suis la cause de tous les maux de votre fichue planète ! Faut vous faire soigner sérieux ! »

Il lui attrapa le col fermement et approchant son visage du sien dans une attitude de profonde intimidation, il chuchota :

« Exactement, vous n'êtes rien en ce monde. Je pourrai vous faire passer de vie à trépas que personne ne s'en apercevrait, personne ne s'en inquiéterait …. personne ne vous pleurerait ! ».

Elle le bouscula violemment ce qui eut pour effet de rameuter les gardes alentours, et Angrod dut calmer le jeu pour qu'ils rengainent leurs armes. Touchée par les mots du roi plus qu'elle le voudrait, elle sentit des larmes brûlantes poindre au coin des yeux. Relevant le menton elle répondit néanmoins :

« Tuez-moi si cela vous chante, je m'en fous ! Si vous aviez dû le faire, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! Vous vous targuez de m'avoir sauver la vie ! Et bien soit mais en ce cas vous devenez garant de ma sécurité et de mon bien-être ! Vous êtes roi non ? Alors ayez au moins la noblesse d'âme due à votre rang ! Sans cela vous ne resterez pour moi que ce que je décèle depuis le début ! Un homme froid, calculateur, tyrannique, qui noie son chagrin et sa solitude dans l'alcool, qui fuit tout ce qui serait trop dur à encaisser ! Et qui pour trouver une quelconque distraction à sa longue vie éternelle, trouve le moyen d'emprisonner des gens juste pour satisfaire des besoins malsains ... ».

Il y eut un instant où même le temps sembla s'être figé. Tous les regardaient, paralysés parce qu'il venait de se produire. Thranduil lui-même ne savait plus comment réagir. Une colère farouche se mariant à une peine sans nom. Un cocktail puissant qui sembla lui aspirer le coeur de l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle monta quand même sur son cheval et le toisant de toute sa hauteur, elle déclara d'un ton méprisant :

« Et pour votre gouverne, je ne comptais pas partir. Je voulais vous aider et trouver des traces qui pourraient m'indiquer plus de choses ! Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais faire le travail que VOUS m'avez demandé ! ».

Elle talonna son cheval qui partit dans un pas rapide sous le soleil cru d'une fin de printemps. De maigres secondes s'égrainèrent, et encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Thranduil n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, clore le clapet une fois pour toute à celle qui venait de lui offrir le pire des affronts. Il coula un regard polaire aux hommes présents, et il hurla « Que regardez-vous ainsi ! Au travail ! Angrod ! ». Le Capitaine tressaillit à l'appel de son nom. Le timbre du souverain n'avait rien de rassurant. Quand il fut proche Thranduil continua :

« Suis là, surveille-la, et ramène-la moi ! Et dès que nous ferons halte pour dormir ce soir, tu la ligoteras comme une simple prisonnière. Et tu la mèneras sous ma tente!

\- Mais .. Seigneur … balbutia presque Angrod, que le regard meurtrier de Thranduil effraya.

\- Pas de mais ! Tu obéis ! Tiens les hommes prêts ! ».

Le fait qu'il délaisse le vouvoiement d'usage en disait long sur son état de colère. Puis dans un mouvement de cape très souverain, Thranduil s'en alla vers la bâtisse principale, rejoignant Aredhel qui avait suivi la scène de loin. Angrod donna les ordres, puis prenant sa monture, il rejoignit Alexandra qui était déjà à une centaine de mètres. Quand il la rejoignit, il fut peiné de voir qu'elle pleurait. Larmes qu'elle sécha bien vite en le voyant. Ils marchèrent en silence longuement, puis Angrod déclara d'une voix douce :

« Alex … il faut que vous arriviez à prendre sur vous ..

\- Prendre sur moi ? Vous déconnez là non ?! Votre roi est un despote Angrod !

\- Il n'était pas comme ça à une époque. Si vous l'aviez connu à ces moments-là, vous comprendriez sûrement mieux pourquoi tant lui vouent une telle allégeance.

\- Je n'ai pas à le comprendre ! Je ne suis pas un de ses sujets ! Je ne suis même pas de ce monde ! Et pour ce qu'il me respecte, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre lui et sa couronne ! »

Angrod grimaça, il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait ainsi. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait sur Thranduil, il l'aimait, il lui avait même dévoué sa vie. Et à côté de ça, il s'était aussi attaché à l'humaine, qui, nota-t-il enfin, lui rappelait étrangement son roi.

« Je ne suis pas de celle qui obéissent aveuglément. Et la corruption ne marche pas non plus avec moi ….

\- Pour cela que vous avez fini ainsi ? Comme nous vous avons trouvé dans la forêt ? Plus morte que vive ? »

Alexandra resserra ses doigts sur ses rênes en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas tort.

 _« C'est le merdier dans ma tête … un coup je trouve ce roi vaniteux charmant et attirant au possible, au point de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Et à contrario, des fois j'ai envie de le tuer ! Mais réellement le tuer, le faire cracher, le faire souffrir ! Car je sais qu'il représente tout ce que je déteste ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être tout simplement celui qu'il sait être quand on est seuls …. quand il est .. Lui ... »_. Cette pensée lui remit les nerfs à fleur de peau, et se concentrant sur ses recherches, elle essaya d'évincer le roi de son crâne. Peine perdue. Quand ils eurent trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait, ils rentrèrent, et elle fut surpris de voir tout le monde sur le point de partir. On attendait plus qu'eux apparemment. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, se rapprochant paresseusement de l'horizon. Elle vint vers Thranduil qui ne lui accorda qu'une seconde d'attention, et déclara :

« Les traces des chariots remontent vers le Nord. Vu les profondeurs des ornières, et la poudre trouvée ci et là, votre menace vient de par là-bas.

\- Bien, nous notons tout ceci. En route à présent ».

Sa voix était neutre et détachée au possible, la faisant frémir. Elle ne se doutait pas encore du sale tour qu'il lui réservait. Le cortège prit la route, se scindant en deux groupes. Thranduil allant vers la cité, Aredhel retournant sur ses terres. Etrangement, malgré tout ce dont il avait été témoin, ce dernier ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela pour l'humaine. Et puis, au pire, si le roi s'en lassait, il pourrait toujours l'accueillir chez lui. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, elle saurait sûrement être une personne agréable et distrayante à côtoyer.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Et voilà ! Vous en savez un peu plus sur ma OC, et PROMIS, vous allez arrivées à ce moment fatidique que vous attendez toutes dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi simple, si ? ;)**_

 _ **Bizzz à toutes !**_

 _._


	11. Avancer d'un Pas, Reculer de Deux

**.Savang:** Je n'y avais pas pensé tiens, ce parallèle entre Boromir et Thranduil en cet instant, comme quoi ^^. Oui l'histoire d'Alex n'est pas drôle, même si elle, sait l'être parfois dans ses réactions par moment :)

 **.Milyi:** Haaa Angrod ... il a la "class" quand même il est vrai :) Je pense comme toi avec le soucis de possessivité. Et je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seules. Oui le côté technologique est une chose dont je voulais traiter dans cette histoire. Voilà! Voilà chapitre en ligne ! (Et si tu te flagelles se sera en place publique et faut que je sois présente ! *rires*)

 **.Eilonna :** Tout comme les autres lectrices, je pense que tu vas être surprise ;) Alex n'est pas qu'une femme impulsive (ce qui est logique vu son parcours), vous allez le découvrir. ^^

 **.Lilyssy:** Ouais j'ai une humour noir détonnant parfois ! ^^ Ouais six milles ans de vie mais parfois, il est à la ramasse totale ! Je suis contente pour la scène d'action et l'état de choc, ce n'est parfois pas évident de faire passer certaines choses ! :)

 **.Grenache1:** Toi aussi le coup de la tente va te surprendre je pense ... je te laisse découvrir ! Pour les détails, tu sais en ayant lu "Dresseuse de Chevaux", que parfois je me régale à les faire ! ;)

 _ **Merci à vous toutes! Mes fidèles lectrices ! Recevoir vos reviews et vos MP, est toujours une source d'impulsion qui nourrit l'esprit créatif ! Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier de toute façon ! Alors qu'une chose à dire :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

.

La route fut calme et silencieuse au point qu'Alexandra pensait faire partie d'un cortège funéraire. Cependant, ce silence lui fut salutaire. Elle pouvait admirer la nature à sa guise. Louer tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui avoir rendu ses maigres affaires intactes. Et réfléchir sur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis toutes les semaines précédentes. Thranduil était pour elle un personnage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Enfin, si, elle l'avait cerné, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comment un être doué soit-disant de tous les bienfaits des dieux, puisse à ce point se faire ronger par l'orgueil. Alors que la nuit commençait à dévorer le jour, ils trouvèrent une petite clairière où ils firent halte et elle aida à monter le camps, sans décrocher un seul mot. Elle s'occupa de son cheval, et quand la nuit fut confortablement installée dans ses parures de soies outremer, elle étala sa couverture près de l'arbre où elle avait attaché son destrier. S'asseyant dessus en déliant ses jambes, elle eut la surprise de voir Angrod la rejoindre. Ravie de le voir ainsi venir à elle, elle déchanta vite cependant, quand il fut à sa hauteur. L'expression qui lui offrit alluma tous les signaux d'alerte dans son esprit. Un mélange de honte et d'affliction, qui avaient tendance à appuyer le balancement menaçant de la corde elfique qu'il tenait en main. Elle savait ces cordes indestructibles, et imprégnées de charmes elfiques. Elle se releva vivement, et se recula de deux pas, totalement sur la défensive.

« Angrod ? Demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je .. je suis désolé Alex … il ...il m'a ordonné de vous mener à lui comme une prisonnière .. de .. » sa voix était mal assurée, et elle décela l'infime tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Elle lut sur son visage, tout l'effort que cette situation lui demandait. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son coeur s'emballer furieusement dans sa poitrine. Tout son organisme lui criait de courir, de fuir, de sauver sa peau. Et Angrod crut qu'il allait devoir se battre de nouveau avec elle pour réussir à l'attacher, mais, contre toute attente, elle riva son attention vers le sol, et la voix blanche elle déclara :

« Alors faites ce qu'i faire Angrod. Qu'on en finisse. Si il veut procéder ainsi, très bien. Vous ne pâtirez pas de sa bêtise ou de la mienne mon ami. J'ai trop de respect et d'affection à votre égard. Il veut s'évertuer à continuer ainsi, tant pis pour lui, et tant pis pour moi.

\- Alex … murmura douloureusement Angrod dont des sentiments contraires commençaient à le tarauder sévèrement. L'envie de la sauver se disputant sa loyauté.

\- Non Angrod .. ça va aller ne vous en faites pas ! Fit-elle avec un étrange sourire. Elle vint même vers lui, et le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer très amicalement, elle murmura à son oreille, pourriez-vous veiller sur mes affaires s'il vous plaît ? Il est très important que personne ne mette la main sur tout ceci. Ce serait très fâcheux pour les vôtres.

\- Je vous le promets Alex ... » chuchota le Capitaine, pas de tout enchanté par la situation.

Elle lui tendit les poignets croisés, et il l'attacha. Ses mains tremblants comme rarement elles l'avaient fait dans sa très longue existence. Puis, dans un silence pesant, il la mena à la tente de Thranduil, qui avait suivi la scène de loin de ses yeux elfiques. Quand ils furent sur le seuil, il céda la place au capitaine pour qu'il la mène à l'intérieur. Alexandra sentit la légère pression des doigts du Capitaine sur son bras, tandis qu'il la délaissait. Elle sut ce que cela voulait dire, oui, il était de son côté malgré tout. Quand le pan de la tente se referma dans un bruit de tissu caractéristique, elle blinda son esprit et son corps, comme elle l'avait appris. Si il voulait s'amuser, il s'amuserait tout seul. Il lui tourna autours lentement, comme un prédateur jaugeant sa proie, et elle n'y fit pas du tout attention. Elle était déjà ailleurs, entre un stade conscient et méditatif, essayant d'ouvrir son attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, et pas seulement à celui qui se présentait actuellement, comme un ennemi. Il s'arrêta très près d'elle, et il colla presque sa bouche à son oreille.

« Votre bravoure n'a d'égale que votre stupidité humaine. Vous pensiez réellement que vous alliez m'insulter devant mes hommes et vous en tirer aussi facilement ? Vous méritez la mort pour ce que vous avez osé faire ».

Sa voix était suave, et réellement trop douce. Elle en tressaillit. Elle préférait encore le voir en colère, c'était carrément moins flippant. Dans ses atours royaux, ses cheveux presque blancs cascadant sur sa tunique sombre, et son diadème de mithril, il en imposait. Ses yeux étaient clairs, et Alexandra sut qu'il était en proie à des sentiments puissants. Il s'attendait peut-être qu'elle réponde, mes ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Il aiguisa son regard, l'étudiant.

 _« Retour au point de départ. Elle s'est totalement fermée, et là c'est même pire. L'envie de la faire payer, de lui faire même mal pour ce qu'elle a osé faire, se dispute tout un tas d'autres données. Je n'ai jamais été injuste, et si je fais ce qui me possède, je le serai. Car, techniquement, à part un caractère bien trempé, et une offense verbale, elle nous a tout de même aidé. Dilemme. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'elle a tous pouvoirs avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle …. c'est fâcheux. Car je ne souhaite absolument pas m'en faire une ennemie …. »_ il la toisa de haut en bas, un honteux frisson d'envie le parcourant _« Non … bien au contraire ... »_.

L'intérieur de la tente était fastueux, malgré que ce soit un élément conçu pour les déplacements. Il y avait un bureau de commandement, une méridienne près d'une table basse où une coupe de fruit remplie était disposée. Un lit assez grand aux draps de soie d'une couleur vert profond, qui lui rappela le peignoir du roi. Et des tapis au sol, les coupant du sol herbeux. Elle trouva que les hommes de pouvoir avaient toujours du mal à se défaire totalement de leur confort. Plongée dans ses étranges réflexions, elle se coupait des méthodes d'intimidation du roi. Et il s'en aperçut. Son silence était éloquent. Il lui attrapa les poignets d'une main ferme qui la fit grimacer, et la faisant s'asseoir sur la méridienne, il déclara :

« Vos pouvez garder le silence, cela ne me gêne guère, au contraire. Vous resterez là cette nuit. Je vous garde à l'oeil, je n'ai pas confiance, vous pourriez essayer de nous fausser compagnie. Ce qui serait fâcheux …. pour vous …. »

Elle haussa juste les épaules, restant tout à fait muette. Elle ne céderait pas, il faisait tout pour la déstabiliser et la faire sortir de sa réserve. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte et plus maline que ça.

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait recours à la torture ou autre. Du moins, il ne le fera pas de lui-même, sur une femme. J'ai pu au moins voir cela en lui. Seulement, je sais, car il me l'a clairement avoué, il a d'autres desseins à mon sujets. Et ceux-là sont plus fâcheux … car malgré tout le ressentiment que j'ai à son égard, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Cette tension sexuelle qui existe depuis le début entre lui et moi, est tout bonnement insupportable et incompréhensible ! »._

Elle cala son dos dans la méridienne, et s'amusant à compter les éléments décoratifs du tapis, elle se coupa du reste, et surtout de la présence du souverain. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que pour elle, il n'avait guère plus d'importance qu'un meuble dans cette tente. C'était une guerre des nerfs qui s'engageait. Et elle était certaine qu'il allait perdre. Rien que cette idée, la faisait jubiler d'avance. Les heures s'écoulèrent dans un mutisme déroutant. Thranduil n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner tel comportement de sa part. Cela l'intriguait autant que ça le fascinait. Il mangea devant elle sans rien lui proposer, pensant que ça allait peut-être déclencher une réaction de sa part, mais rien. Apparemment, il était aussi invisible pour elle que tout ce qui ornait son lieu de couchage. Au bout d'un moment, il vit qu'elle commençait à être légèrement mal à l'aise. Pensant qu'elle allait abdiquer, il demanda :

« Quelque chose à dire ?

\- Oui, je dois soulager ma vessie ….

\- Retenez-vous jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Pas question, je vous avertis que si vous ne me laissez pas le droit de pourvoir à mes besoins corporels dignement, je serais obligé de me soulager ici !

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ? S'exclama Thranduil réellement saisi

\- Vous pariez ? »

A son regard, il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il alla vers elle, et murmura légèrement teigneux :

« Vous ne vaudriez pas mieux qu'un animal si vous comportiez comme tel !

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous, vous agiriez comme un maître indigne, incapable de subvenir aux besoins les plus fondamentaux de son animal de compagnie ! »

Ils se fixèrent longuement, et le roi, faisant la grimace, déclara forfait.

« Soit, allez y ….

\- Pourriez-vous me détacher s'il vous plaît ? »

Là Thranduil eut un ignoble rictus. Il se redressa et relevant le menton il fit en croisant les bras :

« Vous me croyiez à ce point stupide ?!

\- Par tous les dieux ! Arrêtez quelques minutes vos enfantillages ! Je ne vais pas partir si c'est cela qui vous défrise ! Où irai-je de toute façon ? Vos elfes me tomberont sur le râble avant que j'ai fait cent mètres ! Je le sais et vous le savez ! Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade afin que vous me fassiez bien comprendre qui est le patron !» s'emporta-t-elle réellement.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, et si cet elfe de malheur n'écoutait pas, il y allait avoir du mobilier de tâché dans pas longtemps. Elle leva les poignets vers lui, l'air déterminé. Il réfléchit vite, puis, résigné, il défit les liens. Elle le gratifia d'un ignoble sourire et appuya un « Merci » des plus hypocrite. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur, et demanda à Angrod de l'accompagner. Elle ne fut pas longue, et revint quelques minutes après, enfin soulagée. Là elle reprit place sur la méridienne, et s'avisa que le roi avait changé de tenue. Il était en habit de nuit, confortablement installé sur son lit, faisant peu cas de sa présence. Et bien évidemment, il lisait SON livre. Un abominable air satisfait dépeint sur le visage. Alex se sentit un coup très lasse, la fatigue l'emportant. Elle se cala à nouveau sur son assise, et fermant les yeux, elle repensa à sa soeur, à ses amis, à tout ce qui comptait dans son monde. Et bien évidemment, elle s'endormit peu à peu. Laissant la lassitude être la plus forte. Elle avait juste envie de tout oublier en cette nuit. Elle fit à nouveau un étrange rêve.

.

* * *

.

Elle était vêtue d'habits elfiques, de couleurs vertes et brunes. Elle s'affairaient à l'élaboration de potions, d'onguents, et autres herbes médicinales. Au loin, elle entendit des plaintes, et elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. Prenant les ustensiles rapidement, elle se tourna et se trouva face à une tente immense où étaient abrités des elfes blessés. On l'appelle, mais elle ne comprends pas son nom. Elle se dépêche. L'elfe qui vient d'entrer n'est autre que le roi, et elle doit faire au mieux. Le souverain la connaît, et ne veut qu'elle comme guérisseuse. Elle est d'ailleurs sa pupille. Il découvre une blessure sur son bras, et elle s'attelle à le soigner rapidement. Les cheveux blonds du souverain sont tressés, et son armure est tâchée de sang d'orques. Il lui parle et elle lui répond. Elle voit son visage magnifique aux traits rudes et froids, ils ressemblent à ceux de …. Thranduil ? Elle se réveille en sursaut, et se retrouve face au souverain qui la dévisageait sans retenue. Son visage juste à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sien.

Il fait jour, elle se redresse vivement en réalisant qu'elle s'était profondément endormie, et qu'elle avait dérogé à la règle numéro une : être constamment sur ses gardes. Elle a mal à la tête et grimace. Elle se doute que ce doit être le manque de nourriture qui lui inflige cela. Elle rend l'attention accrue que lui offre le souverain, aiguisant son regard comme cherchant quelque chose. Le roi, assit sur la table basse, a le visage déformé par la perplexité.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle rudement.

\- Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, grommela-t-il en réponse.

\- Désolée, le Commun endormi doit être une torture musicale pour vos oreilles souveraines.

\- Elle le serait plus en effet si c'était du Commun, mais vous parliez en Sindarin. Encore …. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ne comprenant plus du tout. Rationalisant, elle déclara pour sa défense :

« Je vous côtoie depuis plusieurs semaines, je dois apprendre malgré moi.

\- Ce degrés de langage ? Je crains que ce soit impossible. Et qui est donc ce roi dont vous parlez sans cesse ? »

 _« Tiens une note de jalousie peut-être ? »_ remarqua-t-elle au timbre de sa voix.

Elle s'étira, et sentit son estomac se tordre sous la faim. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint à la trahir en gargouillant. Thranduil arqua un sourcil, surpris.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin Seigneur … s'excusa presque Alexandra en essayant de canaliser les douleurs à la tête et à l'estomac qui la torturaient.

\- Et vous ne le dites que maintenant ? S'exclama Thranduil apparemment ennuyé.

\- C'est vous qui vouliez jouer le macho dominateur ! Pas moi ! J'allais pas en plus m'écraser devant vous en geignant que j'avais faim ! » rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Thranduil soupira longuement. Très longuement. Il alla donner des ordres, et revenant vers elle il déclara :

« Nous allons vous apporter de quoi vous sustenter. Alors ? Qui est ce roi ? »

Elle avait vraiment envie de l'envoyer bouler, mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour se chamailler. Elle s'affala sur la méridienne, s'allongea même, dans une position des plus vulnérable, ce qui surprit le souverain.

 _« Soit elle a abdiqué, soit elle ne me craint pas ….. Et je dois sacrément être perturbé, pour me rendre compte que ces deux options ne me conviennent pas ! »_.

« Je ne sais pas qui il est, commença-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Je sais juste que je me vois dans des situations de champs de bataille, même si je ne me bats pas. Et ce roi …. il vous ressemble, sans être vous. Je ne sais diablement pas comment expliquer tout ceci. Mon imagination a toujours été plus ou moins fertile. Puis il paraît que les rêves sont l'expression inconsciente de ce qui nous taraude le plus souvent. C'est peut-être vous que je vois en rêve, mais sous d'autres traits … allez savoir ! ».

Mais Thranduil ne le voyait pas ainsi, il y avait une autre possibilité, qu'elle ne soupçonnait sûrement pas. Il la vit grimacer, et il s'inquiéta malgré lui:

« Tout va bien ?

\- Non, j'ai terriblement mal à la tête, ce rêve m'a plus torturé que ce que je pensais. Tout comme l'autre où je me voyais mourir remarque. Mais j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, et plus ces satanés songes me pourrissent la vie. Et n'allait pas me sortir que c'est la fameuse migraine féminine où je vous tue ! Lança-t-elle énervée.

\- Migraine féminine ? » Répéta Thranduil ne comprenant apparemment pas.

Elle avait placé une main sur ses yeux pour atténuer la lumière, et soulevant ses doigts pour le regarder elle fit désinvolte :

« Oui, soit-disant une excuse de bonne-femme pour éviter de coucher avec leur conjoint, mari, ou tout autre mâle.

\- Les hommes ne vous satisfont donc pas dans votre monde, pour que les femmes prennent de telles excuses ? ».

Alexandra le dévisagea avec de grands yeux écarquillés, et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à rire. Et vu son état de nerf, ce rire ne fit que s'accentuer. Ce qui rembrunissait le roi au fil des secondes. On leur apporta un plat garni de mets délicieux, et se redressant elle prit place pour manger. Se calmant, ayant du mal à taire les quelques soubresauts hilares qui lui parcouraient le corps, elle secoua la tête et fit sincère :

« Haaa Roi Thranduil ! Qu'il est dommage que vous vous comportiez de la sorte si souvent. Vous savez à vos heures, être charmant, voir mignon tout plein dans vos désappointements …. »

 _« Elle vient de me faire un compliment où je rêve ? »_ se demanda-t-il en l'observant de plus belle.

Elle dut s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle venait de dire, car elle eut un mouvement d'arrêt tandis qu'elle prenait un morceau de pain. Elle riva son attention sur lui, puis assumant, elle haussa les épaules et continua :

« Et bien au moins vous vous ne mettrez pas en colère de bon matin. Et .. pour répondre à votre question, oui ça arrive que « nos Hommes », elle fit des signes de guillemets avec ces doigts à ces mots, n'arrivent pas à nous satisfaire. Que voulez-vous, les humains sont complexes, et je pense profondément idiots. Rongés par un tas d'idées préconçues et de dogmes débiles. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue.

\- Vous savez tout de même que quand vous parlez d'eux, vous vous incluez dedans ….

\- Je sais ! J'ai pas dit que je valais mieux qu'eux ! Même si je fais tout pour devenir meilleure ».

Elle avait réellement faim, et elle savoura tout ce qui lui tombait sur la langue, appréciant de caler son estomac vide. Il la laissa manger tranquillement, son esprit torturé de questions sans réponse. Cette femme était réellement un coffre empli de secrets étranges. Divertissants, envoûtants, effrayants. Et sacrément palpitants. Les rêves qu'elle faisait, quoi qu'elle en pense, le préoccupaient. Il laissa glisser son attention à nouveau vers elle, et réfléchit _« Elle vient peut-être de là cette impression de « déjà-vu » que j'ai depuis le début. De même que pour cette voix, car même si j'ai voulu le réfuter de toute mon âme, c'est bien elle qui chantait ce jour-là. J'aimerai en avoir le coeur net. Mais si ce sont des réminiscences, je ne sais pas comment accéder à son esprit pour les découvrir. Passer mes nuits avec elle peut-être …. solution qui, je le concède, ne serait pas pour me déplaire ... »._

Elle avala d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'il y avait avec le repas, faisant fi de la bienséance et des bonnes manières. Puis se levant, elle riva son attention sur lui en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches, et demanda presque désinvolte :

« Merci pour le déjeuner ! Alors, vous me ligotez maintenant ou je dois attendre qu'on reparte ?! ».

Malgré lui Thranduil ne put réprimer un sourire. _« Pas pour me déplaire du tout même ... »._

 _._

* * *

.

Le soleil jouait sur son visage concentré. Angrod et elle s'entraînaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle avait chaud, elle avait mal, et elle en avait surtout assez. Elle ne rêvait que d'un bon bain dans un cours d'eau bien frais. Il passa à l'attaque, et elle évita le coup, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, il y eut un ballet d'éclats blancs métalliques, puis encore une fois il arriva à la désarmer.

« Vous n'êtes plus concentré Alex, la gratifia-t-il d'un air de reproche.

\- J'ai chaud, je suis fatiguée ET j'en ai marre ! Je rêve d'une bonne baignade là ! Je sais que vous ne ressentez pas grand chose vous les elfes, mais moi si ! Tortionnaire va ! » lança-t-elle avec le sourire.

Angrod leva les yeux au ciel, et ramassant l'arme d'Alex, il passa à côté d'elle, et il la prit par surprise en essayant de la faucher. Cependant il fut pris à son propre piège. Elle cala sa jambe derrière la sienne, et se servit du poids de son corps en lui agrippant les épaules, pour le faire chuter en arrière. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, et un air félin sur le visage, Alex fit goguenarde :

« Hé hé au corps à corps on fait moins le malin hein !

\- Vous avez de la chance que je vous apprécie autant Alex, où je vous ferai mordre la poussière encore une fois !

\- Vous avez triché la dernière fois ! » S'indigna-t-elle en se redressant. Elle s'assit les fesses par terre, finissant de compléter son habit de poussière.

Angrod ne répondit pas. Bien évidemment qu'en un sens il avait triché, il n'allait pas perdre la face devant une humaine. Il se releva, et Alex quant à elle, s'étala de tout son long sur le sol sablonneux. Essoufflée elle ferma les yeux et déclara en jouant la comédie :

« Laissez-moi là Angrod … je n'y survivrai pas …. Vous avez fini par me tuer avec vos entraînements ».

C'est que le sol chaud sous ses muscles endoloris, c'était carrément plaisant. Pour un peu elle se serait presque mise à somnoler si elle n'avait pas des choses à faire. Les images de leur retour dans la forêt lui revinrent. Thranduil ne l'avait pas attaché, bien que cette idée le démangeait sévèrement, elle le savait. Apparemment, en cette nuit, elle avait gagné la partie. De toute façon avec ce souverain, c'était ça. Un coup l'un, un coup l'autre. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils exécutaient une danse connue d'ux seuls.

 _« En parlant de danse …. faut aussi que je me coltine ça …. dingue comme ils sont à cheval sur ces broutilles! »_. Thranduil avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne quelques cours, et c'était Aerlinn qui s'était porté volontaire. Alexandra se demandait pour quelle raison ce roi voulait qu'elle sache à ce point danser ! Elle n'était même pas elfe. Angrod lui poussa la jambe du pied comme si il testait un cadavre, et l'observant de ses magnifiques yeux verts, il déclara :

« En effet, vous ne valez guère plus grand chose. Ce doit être dû à votre grand âge …. »

Elle ouvrit d'immenses yeux ronds à cette insulte, et se relevant vivement, elle pointa un index, et l'appuyant sur son pourpoint de Capitaine, elle rétorqua :

« Hey ho ! C'est pas moi qui ai quelques centaines de siècles derrière moi !

\- Comme quoi, vous ne deviez pas être aussi morte que cela ... » fit-il en lui décochant un sourire lumineux en tout point, qui la saisit réellement.

 _« Cet elfe est impossible ! »_ se dit-elle en le trouvant pour le coup charmant. Pour ça qu'elle aimait autant d'ailleurs, ça elle le savait. Sans lui, elle aurait sombré dans la déprime la plus totale. Elle lui devait au moins cela.

 _« Ça et de t'enseigner autant. De t'avoir trouvé et sauvé la vie aussi ….. dire que tu as une dette envers cet homme …. heu elfe, c'est peu dire »_. Elle soupira longuement.

Elle le suivit quand il alla ranger ses armes, et alors qu'ils montaient les marches côtes à côtes pour rejoindre les couloirs du palais, il demanda sans préavis :

« M'accompagneriez-vous au bal du Solstice d'Eté, Alexandra ? »

Là elle se figea totalement. Son ombre se découpant comme un double aux contours nets sur les marches devant elle. Elle se sentit comme clouée au sol. Elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à cela de sa part. C'était tellement …. soudain. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, et quelques secondes se passèrent sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement. Bien évidemment, elle le pouvait, pourquoi pas. Mais une pensée des plus insidieuse s'offrit son âme en cet instant.

 _« Que dirait Thranduil si il me voyait avec lui ? »_ Puis se ressaisissant, elle en devint mordante avec elle-même _« Heu ma grande, Thranduil est le grand roi « mega class » de tous les elfes sylvains, tu penses réellement qu'il en a à faire quelque chose que tu ailles danser avec un autre ? Tu n'es rien chez les elfes ma fille ! Et ce mec ne voit en toi qu'un amusement ET une personne inférieure en tout ! »_. Elle eut un étrange sourire, et regardant Angrod bien en face elle répondit sincère :

« Et bien mon ami, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais été convié à un bal, et encore moins par un elfe ! Alors, à moins que je ne m'évapore comme par enchantement, je serai ravie de vous faire escorte !

\- Merci, répondit Angrod agréablement surpris par sa réponse. J'avais peur que vos refusiez, après ce que je vous ai fait.

\- Cela remonte à des mois à présent ! Je crois que nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps non ?

\- Quel stade ? » Énonça une voix glaciale qui les fit frémir tous les deux.

Tout à leur conversation, ils n'avaient plus fait cas de ce qui les entouraient. Ou de qui. Il se dressait au-dessus d'eux, en haut des marches, l'or pale de sa chevelure au soleil, lui offrant presque une aura blanchâtre. Parfaitement souverain, parfaitement glacial. Les toisant d'un regard bleu pénétrant comme si il cherchait à sonder leurs âmes.

 _« Parfaitement désirable ET détestable …. Sérieux je suis bien une femme tiens ! Jamais satisfaite de rien, et totalement indécise ! BORDEL ! »_. S'engueula-t-elle alors qu'elle décelait chez Angrod une gêne qu'elle lui avait que très rarement vu. Avant que son ami ne se mette en porte-à-faux devant son souverain, elle fit un pas en avant, et déclara d'une voix posée :

« Nous discutions des évolutions relationnelles entre nous. Car les débuts ne furent pas un réel exemple de savoir-vivre ».

Thranduil la dévisagea de ses yeux clairs, et à la façon dont il la toisait, elle sentait qu'il lui réservait une chose qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier. Elle commençait à le connaître. Il n'était stupide, et encore moins sourd, il savait exactement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Elle ne mentait pas, mais elle le protégeait en un sens. Qu'elle fasse preuve d'altruisme à son égard, le rendit étrangement sombre.

 _« Le ferait-elle pour moi ? »_ voilà ce qui fusa dans sa tête en cet instant. Malgré l'écœurement que cette réflexion malvenue pouvait lui inspirer. Perdant son regard dans les reflets verts de celui de l'humaine en face de lui, il sentait des chamboulements internes qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, à cataloguer.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se dégager d'elle de la sorte pour que j'en vienne à devenir ridiculement possessif, jaloux, et totalement dépendant de ses faits et gestes ? De ses attentions … au point de vouloir les requérir. De vouloir en être le sujet ….. »_

Elle l'examinait sans bouger, et le défiait même ouvertement, ne serait-ce que dans sa façon de se tenir. Droite, fixe, attendant patiemment qu'il lui réponde ou daigne faire un geste.

 _« Cela va trop loin entre eux, il faut que je stoppe cela au plus vite. Connaissant Angrod, il n'aurait pas invité n'importe qui à ce bal. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Mon fidèle et dévoué Capitaine. Mais je ne peux admettre qu'il vaille mieux que moi à ses yeux. Je suis Roi par les Valar !»_. Et voilà comment l'orgueil d'un souverain elfique pouvait emprunter les chemins dédaléens de la conscience. Pour lui la situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Derrière ses aspects de glace, se jouait au quotidien un drame silencieux. Une torture déguisée en froide distance. Plus les jours passaient, et plus le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, avait tendance à s'étioler. Le rendant vulnérable, surtout par les temps sombres qui advenaient. Il fallait que le cas « Alexandra » soit clos au plus vite. Il devait être irréprochable dans son rôle de régent, et elle avait tendance à mettre à sac tout ce qu'il avait mis des siècles à ériger. Il releva le menton en se raidissant, et Angrod put déceler cette flamme particulière qu'il avait parfois quand il la regardait.

« J'ai décrété qu'à partir de ce jour vous viendrai vivre dans mes appartements ! déclara-t-il la voix ferme et glaciale.

\- Pa .. pardon ?! Balbutia Alxandra qui crut qu'elle allait avaler de travers en entendant cela. Et .. et je peux savoir pour quelles raisons ? » Osa-t-elle demander, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la colère l'envahissant. Elle le sentait que depuis la nuit sous la tente, quelque chose turlupinait le souverain. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Du droit que je suis Roi et que vous vivez chez moi. De ce fait, vous devez vous plier à mes ordres. Vous représentez une menace pour mon peuple. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas consciente, elle existe belle et bien. Je veux tout savoir sur vous, Et seule une promiscuité assidue pourra me renseigner tel que je le souhaiterai, je pense que vous le comprenez … Alexandra ... »

La façon dont il venait de dire son prénom lui offrit un frisson glacé. Elle avala difficilement, se sentant la gorge sèche et pâteuse. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre le peu de liberté qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent. Il resserrait sur elle ses griffes comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

« A présent allez à votre cours avec Dame Aerlinn ! Vos affaires seront transportées dans la journée, cet ordre prend effet dès aujourd'hui ».

Voyant qu'il faisait demi-tour, elle lui attrapa le bras, plantant ses doigts dans le tissu soyeux de sa tunique argentée, et s'écria la voix rauque d'écœurement:

« N'allez pas croire que notre entente sera des plus cordiale ! Je ne vous appartiendrai jamais vous entendez ! Je ne suis pas une de vos putains ! »

Il arracha son bras à son étreinte quasi désespérée, et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Il avait toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Elle comprendrait tôt ou tard. Quand son ombre eut disparu, elle se sentit se fêler comme du verre.

 _« Dire que je commençais à parfois le trouver sympathique par moment cet enfoiré ! Putain … faut que je me sorte de ce guêpier ! J'ai pas envie de … de ….. tomber amoureuse ? »_ lui souffla sa petite voix parasite. Pourquoi cette option venait à elle comme la plus saine des logique. Elle serra les poings et s'écria mentalement _« Jamais ! »._ Angrod lui prit le bras en voyant son désarrois, et il murmura :

« Alex ? Vous allez bien ….

\- Non Angrod … non je ne vais pas bien …. Ne voyez-vous donc pas ce qu'il se passe ? ».

Elle tourna le visage vers le sien, et face à ses yeux verts si plein de mansuétude, elle se dit sur le coup, qu'elle s'était sûrement trompé de personne. Que son coeur, ce monde, la mettait sciemment sur une mauvaise route. Angrod était un choix tellement plus sain, plus logique. Pourquoi son coeur s'évertuait-il à lui crier que tout la reliait à ce roi abject. Puis alors qu'elle repensait à l'accord qu'ils s'étaient fait, elle s'excusa d'une voix brisée :

« Je crois Angrod … que notre charmant rendez-vous vient de tomber à l'eau …. ». Et sans qu'elle puisse le combattre, elle commença à pleurer. Ce monde semblant se refermer sur elle comme une prison impitoyable. Cependant, elle ferait face, elle l'avait toujours fait. Et rien que pour l'ébranler dans ses certitudes, elle ferait comme elle l'avait dit. Elle le combattrait à la loyale, quitte à y laisser des plumes. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans les entrailles de la cité, elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins d'avoir une pensée morbide qui lui déchira le crâne.

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé dans cet enfer ?! Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir ! »_

 _._

* * *

.

« Alex ! La houspilla Aerlinn qui grimaça sous la douleur. Laisse-toi guider ! Autrement tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »

Pour la énième fois elle venait de lui marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Et aujourd'hui elle était encore plus maladroite que d'habitude. L'elfe desserra ses doigts des siens, et se reculant, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda son amie humaine qui ne semblait pas au mieux en cette heure.

« Qui a-t-il Alex ? C'est à cause de la décision du roi ? »

Alex fit une grimace de dégoût, et hocha la tête en silence. Aerlinn soupira longuement. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une humaine pouvait à se point refuser toutes les bontés que leur souverain lui accordait. Et quand bien même elle en deviendrait la maîtresse, c'était tout de même un immense honneur qu'il lui ferait, non ! L'elleth lui prit la main délicatement, et avec bienveillance, elle la fit s'asseoir près d'elle. Elles étaient dans les anciens appartements d'Alexandra qui venaient d'être vidés. Etrangement, de les voir faire, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Après tout, depuis son arrivée ici, elle ne connaissait que cet endroit, et c'était devenu malgré tout un refuge. Elle avait appris à s'y sentir bien. Là, il lui arrachait le peu de repères qu'elle avait. Tactiquement c'était très bien pensé.

« Alex, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour toi d'accepter tout ceci ? Il te fait une grâce quasi divine en t'acceptant à ses côtés ainsi !

\- Ho oui ! Autant qu'on peut en avoir quand on adopte un chien ! Cracha Alexandra dédaigneuse.

\- Alex ! S'indigna Aerlinn réellement offensée. Écoutes, je le connais depuis très longtemps, il peut être l'inverse de ce que tu connais. Et bien que je n'ai jamais été avec vous lors de vos entretiens, je suis certaine que tu les as vu … ces côtés. Il pourrait être un immense soutien. Fort, inébranlable, quelqu'un sur lequel tu pourrais te reposer, car tu pourrais donner ta confiance. Est-ce si dur pour toi d'octroyer ta foi en une personne ? Tu pourrais vivre tellement mieux en notre monde si tu daignais être … un peu moins que ce que tu es ….

\- Et me prostituer ?!

\- Non Alex …. si il venait à partager cela avec toi, ce serait tout autre chose. Et là tu peux me croire …. ne l'ai-je pas vécu ?

\- Oui et regarde où ça t'a mené ! Lâcha Alex très mordante pour le coup.

\- Les égarements cela arrive, et je te signale qu'il s'est excusé, et a fait amende honorable. De plus, depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais demandé de venir le rejoindre, Alex …. »

L'humaine la regarda, ahurie. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle était là à présent, et elle pensait que la magnifique elleth qui lui faisait front, avait toujours les faveurs de son roi. Alex fronça les sourcils, réalisant quelque chose _« C'est impossible ... »._ Elle sentit les mains fines d'Aerlinn se resserrer sur ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et amicale. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les bleu-verts magnifiques de l'elfe. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit sans forme :

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un, mes hommes ont été arrêtés et sûrement exécutés, et je suis morte ! »

Puis elle s'arracha au tendre contact de son amie, et se leva. Laissant Aerlinn dont le fin visage s'emplit de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre son étrange amie humaine, sous cet éclairage nouveau. Elle la regarda sortir de la pièce, et, elle pria pour que tout se passe bien pour sa jeune amie.

.

* * *

.

Alex marcha longuement, au point de déambuler sans but dans les couloirs de la cité souterraine. Elle avait l'impression d'être une clocharde ivre morte, qui faisait tout pour retrouver son chemin. Sans grand succès. Tout se bousculait âprement dans sa tête. Sa venue sur ce monde, le roi, les autres elfes, les scènes horribles dont elle avait été témoin. Et cette envie de vivre qui imprégnait peu à peu chacune de ses veines, chacune de ses cellules. Ne pas tenir à la vie était tellement plus simple et confortable. Tous ici, à leur façon, lui avaient redonné espoir, cette envie d'avoir envie. Et cette forêt, qui au fil des jours lui devenait plus étrangement familière encore que quand elle avait retrouvé son chêne. Tout cela tendait à grignoter méthodiquement toutes ses certitudes, ses positions. Tant d'années à se battre, à oublier celle qu'elle était pour parvenir à faire bouger les choses. Tant de sacrifices au point où elle en avait oublier ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Supprimant même son droit à la procréation par une intervention chirurgicale, douloureuse et épouvantable, qu'elle avait mis des mois à accepter. Après tout, pourquoi faire des enfants dans un monde où tout espoir est perdu ? Elle avait besoin de repos, de se ressourcer, de se recentrer. De dormir sans rêve.

Elle alla voir Brilthor qui se remettait admirablement bien et à une vitesse fulgurante. Heureusement pour lui, la flèche n'avait pas été imprégnée de poison, c'est ce qui lui avait sûrement sauver la mise. Puis, le laissant, elle continua à traîner sa carcasse, asseyant de repousser le moment fatidique. Ses pas la menèrent au final au devant des appartements du roi, où Angrod l'attendait patiemment. Elle alla vers lui, et elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Dans l'attention de l'elfe se tenait son soutien et son amitié. Elle eut un faible sourire, puis frappant contre la porte en bois massif, elle frissonna quand elle l'entendit lui donner l'ordre d'entrer.

Son coeur se serra quand elle découvrit son sac posé sur la table ronde située aux côtés de la bibliothèque à droite. En cette soirée qui commençait, elle ne se sentait plus le courage de rien. Un abattement sans nom venant la faucher. Elle avança jusqu'au centre du salon où ils avaient déjà discuté et mangé, puis elle s'arrêta sur un immense tapis, où un cerf argenté immense était représenté, entre ses bois se tenait une étoile à huit branches, étincelantes d'argent et de blanc. La forêt y était représentée alentours, et Alex se perdit dans la contemplation de cet ouvrage, qu'elle n'avait même pas vu avant. Le nez rivé vers ses pieds, elle ne fit pas attention à Thranduil qui émergeait de sa chambre, passant nonchalamment une chemise d'intérieur. Argentée et bleu marine, elle soulignait la beauté de ses yeux et de ses cheveux presque aussi pales que le tissu soyeux. Il la regarda faire, quelque peu attendri malgré lui, de la voir s'émerveiller sur le travail d'un des siens. Il sourit même quand elle finit par enlever totalement ses pieds de l'ouvrage. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas le salir. Sous ses airs rustres, elle avait un raffinement bien développé. Il le savait depuis le début. Son livre en était la preuve, et au fil du temps, tout le lui prouvait. Comme cet attachement indéniable à tout ce qui vit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se sentant observée, et son expression changea de suite. Il y eut de longues secondes où ils se toisèrent mutuellement. Jaugeant, étudiant, essayant de déchiffrer au mieux le mystère que l'autre représentait. Ce fut Thranduil qui parla en premier : « Venez ». L'ordre avait été dit en douceur et Alexandra, qui de toute façon savait qu'elle devait obtempérer au mieux, enfin, pour l'instant, s'avança. Elle put voir le sourire satisfait qu'il afficha alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. _« Imbécile ! »_ pesta-t-elle en serrant les dents. Quand elle fut sur le seuil de la chambre, un trac incompréhensible vint lui tordre l'estomac. Elle pressentait, non, elle savait, qu'ici se passerait ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Sa capitulation. Elle se força à prendre une attitude décontractée, pour ne pas trahir ce qui la rongeait séant. Et elle lança en ne le regardant même pas :

« Alors quoi ! On fait ça maintenant et on en parle plus ?! »

Thranduil eut la mine qui se décomposa littéralement devant sa réflexion, qui le déstabilisa grandement. Elle dévia son attention sur lui, un sourire carnassier dépend sur le visage, et il se douta où elle voulait en venir. Si il répondait favorablement à son avance des plus cavalière, il perdrait, il le savait. Il inclina gracieusement la tête sur le côté, faisant le plus bel air méprisant qu'il puisse dégainer, et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas un animal, ma chère, pour faire l'acte de chair aussi misérablement.

\- Ho vraiment? Pourtant dans la chambre de votre ami, là-bas vous savez, là où vous m'avez si gentiment traité comme un déchet après que je vous ai rembarré, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner plus que ça ! Je me trompe ? »

Il cilla légèrement, et elle en jubila, elle venait de marquer un point. Agacé, il détourna le regard et répondit :

« Il y a des situations qui sont plus agréables que d'autres. Vous veniez de me sauver la vie, je vous devais au moins ça ».

 _« Devoir au moins ça ! Non mais il se fout de ma gueule sérieux ! »_ s'entendit-elle hurler. Pour un peu de la fumée lui sortirait des oreilles et des narines, version dragon de cartoon.

Puis tout d'un coup, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle soupira très longuement. En fait, au final, ce petit jeu l'ennuyait. Elle pourrait trouver ça distrayant si sa majesté voulait bien de temps en temps abdiquer. Mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Il dut noter son changement d'humeur, et faisant un signe vers la porte de la salle de bains, il déclara :

« Je vous autorise à utiliser tout le luxe de mes appartements Alexandra. Profitez-en, de plus, je ne serai pas contre que vous preniez un bon bain et que vous vous changiez. Vous faites peine à voir !

\- Et bien au moins je vous fais éprouvé quelque chose ! Monsieur Icerbeg j'ai quelque chose coincé dans le fondement ! ».

Thranduil fut tellement choqué par sa réaction qu'il en demeura sans voix, et qu'il ne réagit pas plus quand elle alla chercher son sac, et qu'elle lui passa devant le nez, le menton haut, dans un air de totale supériorité. Il fut sorti de son état de stupéfaction intense que quand la porte se ferma. Il sentit la colère l'envahir de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine de sa magnifique chevelure.

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! » s'écria-t-il derrière la porte.

Elle posa ses affaires, et, regardant le luxe de la salle de bains, elle fit une moue d'admiration totale. Baignoire, commodités attenantes, deux grands éviers, et l'eau courante, chaude à point.

 _« Saligaud ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il est toujours impeccable sur lui ! Moi aussi je pourrais me la péter version « Parce que je le vaux bien » avec des trucs pareils dans ma chambre ! »_. Elle sortit sa brosse à cheveux et sa brosse à dents, et là, elle stoppa nette. Elle balaya l'espace du regard, et, s'avisa qu'elle n'avait rien pour se changer. _« Et merde Alex ! T'es vraiment conne par moments !._ Tant pis, elle ferait autrement. Elle se lava, longuement, profitant du confort non négligeable des lieux. Puis se séchant, elle ne se démonta pas, et enroulant une serviette autours de son corps, elle sortit en quête d'une robe. Quand Thranduil la vit apparaître ainsi vêtue, il crut qu'il allait réellement perdre tous ses moyens. La colère se liant à l'envie, il fit une grimace et lança :

« Ce ne sont pas des manières de se promener ainsi sous le regard d'un mâle, roi de surcroît !

\- Ho vous avez fini de me faire la vierge effarouchée oui ! C'est vous qui teniez que je vienne, alors venez pas vous plaindre ! ».

Bon bien évidemment, il n'en perdit pas une miette. Calé dans un fauteuil, au final, il trouva le spectacle divertissant. Elle tenait le haut de la serviette de la main droite, le pan de tissu en éponge arrivait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes et ses chevilles qu'il aimait tant. Elle fouilla dans une petite malle qu'Aerlinn lui avait fourni, et sortit une robe dans les nuances brunes et rouilles. Puis, le nez toujours en l'air comme un chien de concours primé, elle regagna la salle de bain. Le souverain ne la quittait pas des yeux, et quand elle eut à nouveau disparu, il eut un splendide sourire, et il eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

 _« Décidément, plus je la côtoie, et plus elle me subjugue. Et en cet instant, je ne voudrais m'en séparer contre tout l'or du monde. Et même tout le mithril de la Moria ! »._

Quand elle ressortit, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et il demanda, de bonne humeur :

« Avez-vous faim ? »

Si elle avait faim ! Ho que oui ! Vu que ça faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avalait pas assez pour palier à ses dépenses énergétiques. Elle hocha la tête, et il appela ses serviteurs. Ils mangèrent presque en silence, et au dessert, Thranduil la gratifia d'une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir venir :

« Dites-moi, c'est quoi exactement un ange ? »

Elle posa sa fourchette, réellement abasourdie par son interrogation. Et soudain nerveuse, elle questionna :

« Où avez-vous entendu ce mot ?

\- Vous m'en avez parlé, les poèmes de cet auteur aussi. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce qui est assez … frustrant je dois avouer ….

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez personne à rester longtemps frustrée cher roi ! Répondit-elle effrontée à souhait. Elle lui fit même une grimace des plus adorable.

\- Disons que près six mille ans de vie ont de quoi vous apporter quelques réserves et sagesses ».

Le visage d'Alexandra se décomposa d'un seul coup. _« Ha ouais quand même, plus très jeune le gars ! »_. Cependant, elle avait soudainement l'humeur joueuse. Ce bon bain et se décrassage en règle avait émoustillé ses bons côtés. Si l'on considère l'humour mêlé d'effronterie, comme un bon côté. Elle prit un air détaché au possible, et sortit avec un naturel désarment :

« Et quelques excellences dans les arts du sexe j'espère, autrement … que d'années gâchées …. ».

Rien que de voir le visage du roi s'allonger au point qu'il en ouvrit la bouche devant tant de culot, la combla d'une joie sans nom. Ivresse qu'elle devait également au vin qu'elle avait largement honoré. C'est que les vins de sa Seigneurie se buvaient comme du petit lait. Elle sentit le rire la posséder avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre. L'enivrement, la fatigue et les nerfs en pelote qu'elle essayait vaillamment de taire tous les jours, finirent de l'achever. Elle partit dans un éclat de rire presque dément, et le voyant se renfrogner ne fit qu'accroître sa raillerie. Elle sentit les côtes la faire souffrir, ses joues également, soumises à des crampes horribles, tandis que des larmes naissaient inexorablement. Elle essaya de se calmer, elle avait chaud, et devait être d'une rougeur abominable. Elle reprit sa respiration, et se cala dans son dossier, elle fixa Thranduil en posant ses bras le longs des accoudoirs, s'étirant légèrement. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur une mauvaise pente. Le vin avait toujours eu tendance à éveiller ses appétits. Tous ses appétits, les sexuels et les frivoles en premier lieu. Elle eut un soupir qui eut une tonalité chaude et un soupçon rauque, dévoilant une érotisme déroutant. Thranduil se figea. Il aiguisa son regard, et un sourire félin incurva l'ourlet de ses lèvres parfaites. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et buvant un verre tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, il arqua un sourcil et réitéra en posant sa bouche contre le cristal :

« Alors ? Les anges …. ? »

Alexandra leva les yeux au plafond, et totalement détendue, elle fit rêveuse :

« Les anges sont les envoyés de dieu. Des êtres de lumière, forts, d'une beauté inégalable, et qui protègent les vertueux. Ils sont l'incarnation de la perfection. Ils sont aussi des guerriers valeureux ». Elle ne fit pas attention à Thranduil qui se levait souplement, et sans un bruit, comme les elfes savaient si bien le faire. Et il vint appuyer ses cuisses contre la table. Elle s'aperçut de son manège quand la lumière se fit plus ténue et que la tête du souverain émergea dans son champ de vision.

« Vous pourriez leur ressembler …. voyant l'air surpris de Thranduil, elle continua, les elfes je veux dire. Vous êtes un peu comme eux. Sauf que vous succombez à des péchés bien humains ….

\- Ha ! Et lesquels ? » Demanda Thranduil suavement en se penchant vers elle. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup prise au piège. Il la dominait totalement.

 _« Bougre d'imbécile ! Pas possible de faire des erreurs pareilles ! »_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Puis, les premières secondes d'inconfort passées, elle s'avoua qu'au final, elle appréciait, et même louait, la situation. _« Peut-être qu'Aerlinn a raison. J'ai failli mourir une fois, déjà. Non. Je suis morte. Il serait peut-être temps que je me donne une seconde chance. Peut-être que pour certaines choses, leur monde peut différer du mien. Et puis … faut que j'arrête de me mentir, il me plaît vraiment. Je suis loin d'être vierge, et prendre du plaisir juste pour le plaisir, de temps à autre, n'est pas un mal. Au contraire même !»._

L'odeur caractéristique du souverain empli l'espace à proximité, et elle sentit les fragrances imprégner ses narines, et couler en elle comme un espoir perdu. Ses cheveux cascadaient tel un rideau diaphane à la lueur des bougies. Et ses yeux, ses yeux à la beauté inégalable, brillaient comme rarement elle l'avait vu chez lui. Une flamme particulière embrasant son essence même, tandis que les étoiles de ses iris, dansaient comme des bacchanales affamées. Elle leva les mains, et levant sept doigts, elle commença à les énumérer, en les pliant chaque fois qu'un était énoncé.

« L'Orgueil, celui-ci vous pouvez plaider coupable de suite Roi Thranduil ! Fit-elle sciemment insolente. Bizarrement il n'y prit pas ombrage, au contraire, il s'en amusa. Ensuite il y a l'Avarice … vous vous êtes avare de sourires ….

\- Ho vraiment ? Fit-il en lui offrant le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu, au point de la troubler quelques instant.

\- Oui … voilà …. vous voyez quand vous voulez, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Elle avait plié tous les doigts de la main gauche. Et plus elle les énumérait, plus il se rapprochait d'elle. Ensuite .. il y a l'Envie …

\- Ho là je plaide de suite coupable, murmura-t-il en glissant sa main droite sur celle d'Alexandra ». Les picotements devinrent presque décharges, et il mit son doigt sur celui qu'elle venait d'abaisser.

Elle se sentait littéralement fondre. Des vagues de chaleur successives lui brûlèrent le corps, lui mordirent l'âme. Tandis que tout son organisme se tendait de désir pour celui qu'elle avait tant honni au début. Balbutiant presque elle continua malgré tout :

« La colère, et là aussi on peut dire que vous vous y connaissez. Ensuite il y a la paresse !

\- Ha là non par contre, je ne suis pas paresseux ….

\- Je ne savais pas que les rois étaient des plus actifs ! Ils sont d'ailleurs la représentation même de l'oisiveté !

\- Vous voulez parier ? » Rétorqua-t-il malicieux, emprisonnant l'annulaire et le majeur à leur tour.

Essayant de garder la maîtrise au mieux, elle ne capitula pas pour autant, gardant l'index et le pouce vaillamment dressés comme d'ultimes soldats tenant ses remparts.

« La Gourmandise et la Luxure ! »

Les yeux de Thranduil eurent un éclat des plus sauvage, et finissant de clore la main d'Alexandra, il la porta à ses lèvres dans une attention si caressante qu'elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer. Il laissa glisser sa bouche sur ses phalanges. Son souffle habilla l'épiderme de la femme en face de lui, qui frissonna de tout son long. Il la tira lentement vers lui, et une fois qu'elle fut debout, il la plaqua contre son torse puissant. Soupirant de plaisir de la sentir si proche. Elle ne s'entendait plus penser. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner actuellement, c'était le tambourinement de son propre coeur, qui allait finir par lui crever la cage thoracique si il continuait ainsi. Il posa son front contre le sien, et venant coller sa bouche à son oreille, il murmura :

« Alors pour les deux derniers, vous pouvez me donner la peine capitale sans réfléchir …. ».

Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa gorge, et elle eut la chair de poule, au point que sa peau lui fit mal. Tout en elle le réclamait. Et ce n'était pas ses sous-vêtements qui allaient dire le contraire. Il continua en chuchotant :

« Alors, vos cours de danse se passent-ils bien ?

\- Non .. pas vraiment … » soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il faisait remonter son bras le long de son dos.

Il emprisonna sa nuque dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et virile. Puis reprenant une position adéquate, il demanda très poliment :

« Vous me montrez … ? »

Il la sentit résister au début, le faisant grogner légèrement. « Alexandra ... » sa voix était grave, presque rauque, tandis qu'elle sentait le même désir en lui. « Laissez-vous guider, faites-moi confiance ... ». Cette demande lui fit presque mal, et elle tressaillit contre lui, semant la confusion dans son regard. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et calant sa joue contre son épaule, elle avoua dans un souffle « Je ne peux plus faire confiance Roi Thranduil … ce droit m'a été enlevé de la plus cruelle des manière … et vous a fait me trouver ». Il comprit le sens de sa phrase, et réellement peiné, il la serra tendrement contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux courts, et murmura « J'en suis désolé …. ». Elle étouffa un pleur contre lui, et il resserra son étreinte. Ils s'étaient figés dans le salon, comme si plus rien n'était nécessaire, sauf cet instant à la pureté nue de deux âmes qui se trouvent. Ne tenant plus, elle leva le visage vers le sien, et fébrilement, elle vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres. La peur un instant qu'il la repousse l'étreignant. Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire. Il accepta et but littéralement l'ardeur de sa respiration . Il attrapa sa nuque de ses mains dans un geste totalement possessif et dans un geste vif, il la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ceintura sa taille avec ses jambes. Ce qui lui soutira un gémissement ténu. Arrivés dans la chambre, il la remit sur pieds, et ne put s'empêcher de la pousser sur le matelas. Elle se renversa en protestant, mais son sourire la trahissait. Toutes les robes qu'Aerlinn lui avait faite faire, lui allaient à ravir. Le tissu fluide se moulait dans ses formes, offrant une invite lascive. Il la contempla quelques secondes, et secouant la tête énigmatiquement, il fit en se penchant sur son corps allongé :

« Si l'on m'avait dit que je ferai cela avec une humaine un jour … je crois que j'aurai fait exécuter celui qui aurait osé émettre telle ineptie».

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se reculant alors qu'il essayait de capter à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle grommela :

« Y a pas à dire vous savez parler au femmes vous ! Surtout dans un moment pareil ! »

Voyant le froid qu'il venait de jeter malgré lui, il sourit néanmoins. Venant ponctuer sa peau de baisers plus doux les uns que les autres, il posa un index sur ses lèvres, et murmura :

« Chut …. vous ne comprenez pas ma douce amie. Si j'en suis là à présent, totalement esclave sous vos attentions, c'est que vous surpassez de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ….

\- Mouais …. je ne sais pas si ….

 _\- Firieth_ s'il vous plaît … » sa voix ressemblait à une supplique, tandis qu'il défaisait sa robe avec une telle dextérité que son empressement n'en fut pas trahi.

 _« La vache ! Je pensais pas qu'entendre un roi me demander quelque chose de la sorte, me ferait autant d'effet … et puis …. ho mon dieu ! Ses baisers sont ... »_ elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en gémissant, tandis qu'il dessinait chaque courbes avec ses lèvres devenues les instruments d'une torture divine. Ses mains prirent le relais, et descendirent progressivement jusqu'à atteindre leur but. Bien évidemment, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle se cabra langoureusement sous son aventure tactile. Et n'en pouvant plus, elle le poussa sur le matelas, et sans faire cas des boutons de sa somptueuse tenue de nuit, elle en arrachant les pans afin de pouvoir jouir pleinement de son épiderme imberbe. Elle griffa ses muscles de la pointe de ses ongles, entre légèreté et tendre férocité. Plaquant son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, elle imposa son corps sur le sien, et d'un air victorieux, elle lança en soulignant sa carotide de sa langue « Et bien, on aime se faire dominer cher Roi ? ». Il faillit mal réagir, mais il entendit un rire mutin sortir de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

 _« Oui en effet …. je crois que cette nuit …. vous avez gagné …. »_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait son être vibrer littéralement.

Puis le désir devint trop douloureux pour les deux. Il la renversa à son tour, finit d'enlever les fins tissus qui lui empêchaient d'accéder à tout ce qu'elle était. Leur peau se collèrent l'une à l'autre, brûlantes comme un soleil d'été. Elle fit glisser ses muscles sous ses doigts, les pétrissant comme un chat. Se délectant de leur fermeté. Fallait-elle qu'elle se laisse convaincre que oui, il pourrait être cette entité qui saurait la protéger malgré tout ? De toutes façons, il y a avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, et là, tout son corps lui réclamait ce dû. Il noya ses pensées sous ses caresses. Lui, du bout des doigts, effleurait la soie charnelle de l'humaine sous lui. Qui s'abandonnait, enfin. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce serait ainsi avec une femme d'Homme. Elle ressemblait à un volcan, recherchant les plaisirs comme un mâle. Les femmes humaines avaient-elles à ce point cette connaissance de leur corps et de leurs plaisirs ? Elle le déboussolait, l'enivrait. Et alors qu'il se présentait de toute sa force virile au seuil de son intimité, elle murmura « Doucement, cela fait longtemps que je ... ». Mais elle étouffa un râle mêlant légère douleur, surprise et un contentement sans nom, quand il passa outre sa demande, et la posséda d'un seul coup. Traçant une ligne incandescente entre ses reins affamés. Il avait un sourire à la fois sauvage et merveilleux accroché aux lèvres. Elle haleta, se sentant totalement possédée par sa présence masculine. Et elle crut qu'elle allait totalement perdre pied tant le plaisir qui en découla, la renversa. Les renversa. La victoire facétieuse du souverain fut balayée par le délice qu'il en ressentit. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, plonger en elle était un véritable ravissement. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos, et elle l'entendit grogner de douleur, ou de satisfaction, l'un comme l'autre lui convenait parfaitement. L'acte ne fut pas tendre dans le sens où il était totalement passionné. Leurs âmes combatives se jaugeant même en ces instants. Ils furent liés au-delà de ce qu'ils pourraient seulement soupçonner. Tellement d'ailleurs, qu'ils furent fauchés par un orgasme puissant qui les surprit tous les deux. Les mains fermement arrimées l'une à l'autre sur les draps froissés. Ils étouffèrent leur râle dans le cou l'un de l'autre, se serrant au point de ne faire presque plus qu'un. Essoufflés, stupéfaits, et enfin soulagés d'avoir pu donner libre court à ce qui les possédait depuis quelques temps, ils se séparèrent lentement. Alexandra regarda le plafond, des étoiles blanches lui martelant les yeux, et pensa :

 _« Wouaw ….là j'avoue, c'était plus que divin. J'en avais réellement envie …. pfff … quelle connerie ! »_. L'idée qu'elle venait de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie vint la saisir, et quand elle tourna le visage pour voir Thranduil, elle nota le sourire de chat satisfait qu'il arborait. Transcendant totalement la beauté qui lui était coutumière. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme d'une telle perfection un jour. Mais, et ça elle le sut bien aussi rapidement que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, que c'était tout autre chose qui l'avait faite succomber. Il se tourna vers elle, et lui caressant tendrement l'épaule avant d'y déposer un affectueux baiser, il murmura un « Merci », qui faillit la faire pleurer.

 _« Qu'importe ses réels sentiments …. il m'a donné aujourd'hui ce que je lui avais demandé dans cette chambre. Et rien que pour cela, je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cela avec lui …. même si je pressens, que toute cette histoire, sera dramatique à un moment ou un autre. Et pour cause …. il est immortel … »_.

.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre Alex retourne près du Grand Chêne, que va-t-elle y découvrir ?**_

 _ **J'espère que cette première fois avec le souverain était à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ainsi. Ils en avaient tellement envie tous les deux, que ça ne pouvait être autrement ! *rires***_

 _ **A bientôt ! Bisouilles !** _

.


	12. Le Nom d'un Roi

**.Savang:** Bah alors ? tu me mets des error toi maintenant ? :p Bon je veux absolument voir cette danse !

 **.Milyi :** voilà ta dose la vacancière ! :D Oui c'est cela, deux félins qui se jaugent ... et je pense que tu trouveras Angrod plus mimi encore dans le prochain chapitre ... non je n'en dirais pas plus même sous la torture ! Mouhahahaaaa

 **.Lilyssy:** Oui ces malheurs arrivent quotidiennement, même si on n'en parle pas. Si tu savais le nombre d'espèces végétales et animales qui disparaissent chaque jour, tu t'arracherais les cheveux ! Oo C'est purement honteux ... bref, là n'est pas le sujet du jour ! ;) J'espère que la suite t'aura tout autant plu ! ^^

 **.MeGan:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! :) Et j'espère ne jamais te lasser de me lire ! ;)

 **.Toutouille** : Je suis très contente de te voir sur cette histoire ! Oui ma OC est un caractère de cochon monté sur jambes ! *rires* Mais comme elle a des bons côtés, on lui pardonne ! ;p Oui pour la Femme, car vu l'âge et l'histoire de Thranduil, pour cet écrit, je le voulais ainsi. Qu'ils soient ... comment dire ... sur la même longueur d'onde (après je ne sais pas si ça se ressent vraiment ^^). Comme je dis souvent, quand je m'attaque à Thranduil, étrangement, je suis toujours sur le "qui vive", car j'ai une idée de lui, que je ne veux pas dénaturer ... pas forcément évident, tant on peut dévier facilement de sa trajectoire ^^. Terminator chez les elfes ! L'image me fait grave sourire ;) ... c'est pas vraiment Terminator, mais oui, on pourrait faire un parallèle (tu es la deuxième à me sortir ça sur cette histoire, je m'en sens flattée, vraiment !). Et tu pressens bien pour leur relation ... Pour les armes, Thranduil est attiré par le côté obscur de la force ! XDD Et encore Vi pour Angrod ! ;) Merci à toi de la lire, de la suivre, et de me laisser tes impressions !

 **.Grenache1:** tu vois mon tit raisin, je te l'avais dit ... le coup de la tente ... je vous ai bien eu ! Haha ! ;) Et voilà la dose pour les quelques jours à venir !

 **.Eilonna:** Oui clair qu'ils ont un caractère de merde ces deux ! ça fait des étincelles, et même des feux d'artifice ! ^^ On l'attendait toute qu'ils se donnent l'un à l'autre ! ;p Quelques révélations oui ... mais pas trop non plus !

 _ **Voilà Mesdames ! Chapitre en ligne ! Vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur Alexandra (légèrement plus ...), mais surtout la façon qu'elle a d'appréhender certaines choses ... Elle va un petit peu surprendre notre Souverain bien-aimé ...**_

 _ **Merci pour votre soutien et vos Reviews ! Vous êtes toutes adorables ! C'est l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve, qui donne le courage aux auteurs de poursuivre ! :)**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

.

* * *

.

Ils s'étaient rafraîchis après l'acte, et elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le sentiment d'insécurité qui la hantait depuis sa venue dans ce monde, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Puis, terrassée par la fatigue, elle s'était progressivement assoupie, et avait dormi. Pas longtemps, mais assez profondément pour se sentir reposée. Quand elle s'éveilla, l'aube naissait à peine. Ses atours pastels habillant les cieux encore endormis, filtraient à travers la fenêtre à gauche du lit du roi. Heureusement que Thranduil lui avait expliqué le sommeil des elfes où elle aurait fait une syncope. Le voir figé avec les yeux ouverts, étaient réellement, fascinant, et carrément flippant. Elle avait repris la robe de chambre verte du roi, s'était glissée dedans, et en silence, était sortie du lit. Elle était allée dans le salon, les bras posés sur le dossier de la méridienne, le menton reposé dessus, et les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Les grandes fenêtres derrière le canapé et la méridienne, donnant une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Elle n'avait pas tiré les rideaux, elle fixa juste un bout de verre non masqué par les tissus de velours vert foncé et doré. L'instant de paix et de grâce qui découla de ce spectacle, lui offrit une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis des années. Elle se laissa le droit de rêvasser. Et ses songes éveillés, se parèrent des instants partagés avec l'elfe qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle tiqua un instant, sentant, au fond de son âme, une chose qui la terrifia.

 _« Non … ce n'est pas possible …. »_ elle porta un regard vers la pièce d'à côté, et son coeur se serra. Au point de la faire souffrir comme rarement. Elle coinça son front dans le creux de son coude, et un désespoir incroyable s'insinua en elle. _« Faites que je me trompe, faites qu'ils se trompent …. je vous en supplie …. »_. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dossier, tandis qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez elle, ce fameux sentiment qu'elle avait décrit à Angrod quand ils étaient au fief de Drambor. En ce matin, tout était parfait. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Elle ne l'entendit pas se lever, ni s'approcher, trop perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se raidit de suite quand elle sentit ses mains lui enserrer tendrement les épaules. Il se pencha, et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur la nuque. Ce qui la fit frémir malgré elle, éveillant à nouveaux tout ce qu'elle maudissait. Jamais en plus, elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner aussi tendre. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Déjà réveillée ? Vous ne voulez pas dormir un peu plus ?

\- Je …je n'ai pas sommeil pour le moment …. » répondit-elle presque dans un chuchotement.

Il entendit le grain de sa voix, un peu éraillé comme quand une chose n'allait pas chez elle. Il la tira délicatement vers lui, la faisant se lever. Elle braqua son attention sur son torse dévêtu, et se honnit quand elle s'aperçut, qu'elle le quémandait déjà. Puis inspirant à fond, elle leva les yeux pour accrochés les siens, et demanda d'une voix presque atone :

« Alors ? Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, vous allez me renvoyer ? »

Étrangement cette question le griffa. Il vint caresser sa joue, et fronçant les sourcils il questionna en retour :

« Vous pensez que ce qui c'est passé n'était que cela Alexandra ? Que je vous délaisserais à présent que vous vous êtes offerte ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne suis pas le première, et sûrement pas la dernière qui partage votre couche, fit-elle en se détachant de lui, creusant à nouveau ce fossé qu'il détestait tant. Je ne suis pas une jeune-fille qui croit au prince charmant, Roi Thranduil. Je sais ce que peuvent faire deux grandes personnes consentantes, même si il n'y a pas de sentiments. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que vous le vouliez, et …. que je le voulais aussi …. même si nos désirs n'étaient pas animés par les mêmes desseins. Je ne suis qu'une expérience nouvelle pour vous …. et là que vous m'avez possédé, que vous m'avez, je cite : « empreinte comme un félin marque de ses griffes son territoire », que va-t-il advenir ? Je ne suis pas folle, je sais que jamais vous ne pourrez avoir de forts sentiments à mon égard. Je ne sais même pas si vous vous octroierez le droit d'avoir des sentiments tout court. Alors je me questionne, où cela va-t-il bien pouvoir me mener ? Dois-je attendre que vous vous lassiez de moi pour obtenir ma liberté ? Et de ce fait, me laisser une chance de trouver une personne qui pourra avoir pour moi, ce genre d'affection ? Si je suis coincée sur ce monde, ne pourrez-vous m'accordez le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel humain ?».

Les secondes se figèrent, tout comme le coeur du roi dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le don pour lui dépeindre la réalité, dure, voir même cruelle. Lui qui essayait de tout embrumer dans son existence, de se séparer de la contrainte de certaines réalités, elle le remettait toujours face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus ….. lui-même.

 _« Si fragile … si éphémère …. et si forte. Comme la fleur naissant sur le printemps, et déclinant à l'automne, si délicate et qui résiste pourtant aux affres de cette nature si impitoyable ... »_ Il fit une étrange grimace et exécuta une chose qui était devenue un réflexe pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la desserte qui accueillait son meilleur vin, et se servit un verre. Alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres, il vit la main d'Alexandra se plaquer sur le cristal, arrêtant sa course. Il dévia son attention vers elle, énervé qu'elle le prive du plaisir qu'il pensait le plus important de sa vie depuis de nombreuses années. Et il l'entendit dire presque dans un souffle « Ce n'est pas la solution …. répondez-moi Roi Thranduil …. s'il vous plaît …. ». Il dégagea son avant-bras avec rudesse du sien. Il devait éteindre ce qui le torturait actuellement, le déchirait même. Voyant qu'il allait tout de même boire, elle lui donna carrément un violent coup dans la main. Il lâcha le verre qui vint s'écraser sur le parquet, déversant le liquide pourpre comme une flaque de sang souillant sa demeure. Il la poussa violemment, réellement en colère, et elle revint devant lui, se mettant complètement en travers de sa route.

 _« Et la victime devient bourreau ….. »_ pensa-t-il sombrement, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait plus lever la main sur elle.

Il s'avança tout de même, bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce n'était pas une humaine qui allait faire la loi chez lui ! Il la poussa, tandis qu'il arrivait enfin à ses fins, que la première gorgée salutaire caressait son œsophage, il l'entendit dire d'une voix blanche :

«Au fond … vous êtes un lâche Roi Thranduil. Angrod m'a dit qu'avant vous étiez un grand Roi. Ce que je vois actuellement devant moi, ne doit plus être que son ombre …. ».

Il faillit s'étrangler à cette phrase, et se tournant vers elle, il rugit :

« De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi, Humaine !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chien regagne sa niche ! Puisque de toutes façons, ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous me voyez ! » lâcha-t-elle animée par une tristesse frôlant un courroux presque despotique, et ce cocktail lui mâcha le cœur.

Il allait rétorquer, mais elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans sa chambre. Il entendit la porte de sa salle d'eau se fermer, et il faillit hurler. Il regarda son reflet dans le verre, et serrant la mâchoire, il réalisa avec forte peine, qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Et c'était bien ça le pire. Puis un autre son attira son ouïe elfique. Surpris, il posa l'ouvrage en cristal, et traversant les seuils, il ouvrit la porte close. Il la trouva face au miroir au-dessus d'un des éviers, se regardant bien en face. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Ils s'entre-déchiraient. Et de la voir ainsi, aussi démunie que lui, ne fit qu'accroître son besoin de tendresse et de proximité. Avant qu'elle ne le chasse purement et simplement, il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras souverains. Elle eut un étrange gémissement, entre hurlement et pleur, et il sut qu'elle était aussi désemparée que lui. Il plaqua sa joue contre la sienne, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille, et avoua dans un murmure ténu :

« _Firieth_ ….. Quoi que vous pensiez, vous m'avez offert en cette nuit, plus que je ne pouvais espérer depuis des années. Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera. Je crains même, hélas, le pire. Mais soyez assurée de ma protection en ce monde. Ainsi que de mon respect à votre égard. Je ne peux pas vous rendre cette liberté qui anime tant votre âme. Croyez bien que cela me peine, mais vous êtes en danger sur Arda, tant de choses vous sont inconnues. Et …. je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux vous arrivait. Laissez-nous un peu de temps …. je crains ce que je pressens. Des ombres rôdent et menacent ma forêt, et je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, mais je sais que vous avez un lien avec tout ceci. Comprenez-vous ? »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui, ce qui le rassura. Cela enleva même un poids de sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de le fuir, et contre toute attente, cette idée lui gonfla le coeur d'une joie singulière. Elle passa ses bras autours de lui, et elle le serra si affectueusement, que cela le brisa.

 _« Bien sûr que je le comprends … si j'avais été dans la même situation, j'aurai même été peut-être bien plus dure. Et quoi que je fasse à présent, je ne pourrai en effet, jamais oublié cette nuit. Et sûrement, tout ce qui va en découler …. »_ pensa-t-elle en essayant de trouver du réconfort dans sa divine chaleur.

« Restez avec moi Alexandra …. restez ici. Je ne vous renverrai pas comme une prostituée, car n'étant pas elfe, c'est ce que tout le monde pensera de vous. Disons que, pour le moment, vous êtes sous ma surveillance et protection rapprochée. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Protection rapprochée, c'est comme ça que vous appelez ce que nous avons fait, vous ? » l'entendit-il dire contre son épaule.

L'humour naissant dans cette voix rauque, lui ballotta le coeur, il la serra à son tour tendrement, et venant embrasser sa gorge il déclara :

«Nous devrions d'ailleurs nous rapprocher un peu plus, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, tandis qu'il mettait le feu à ses sens. Elle sut, que sur ce point le souverain avait raison, ils avaient besoin de temps. Peut-être que tout ceci, au final, ne serait qu'un feu de paille qui se consumerait comme il était apparu, et qu'ils resteraient de très bons amis. Mais, en cet instant, l'amitié se colora de concupiscence, et ils se lièrent à nouveau. La passion se teintant d'une tendresse douloureuse, qui finit de seller leur devenir.

.

* * *

.

Gladhwen fredonnait un petit air enjoué, tandis qu'Alexandra lui coiffait les cheveux. Elles étaient assises dehors, sous un grand arbre, et tresser ainsi les cheveux d'or de la petite elfe, rappelait à Alexandra nombre de souvenirs. L'enfant s'était attachée à elle sans qu'elle se l'explique, d'ailleurs, elle ne le savait pas, mais le fait qu'elle lui laisse toucher ses cheveux, était une marque flagrante de son affection pour elle. Alexandra avait tout fait pour l'éviter, et après l'avoir repoussé au mieux, finalement la petite elfe avait gagné. Du coup, elles se voyaient presque tous les jours. Gladhwen lui expliquait les liens qu'elle avait avec les arbres, et la nature. Et combien d'adultes la considéraient comme étrange.

« Tu sais Gladhwen, beaucoup de gens m'ont considéré, et continuent à me considérer, comme étrange. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire plein de choses bien dans ma vie ! Je suis certaine que tu en feras encore plus ! ». cette réponse avait empli les yeux de la petite d'une clarté magnifique. Son sourire charmant balayant toutes les ombres de son jeune visage. Brilthor était toujours dans les parages, il les surveillait et prenait soin d'elles. Ils se joignaient quelque fois à leurs discussions, et Alexandra fut ravie de le voir se remettre aussi vite. Aujourd'hui, il était à leurs côtés, assis dans l'herbe, écoutant patiemment les histoires de la petite elfe. Alors qu'elle leur décrivait ses travaux de couture, Alexandra vit le roi se rapprocher d'eux au loin. Sortant des ombres de la grande porte d'une des sorties annexes du palais souterrain. Gladhwen, toujours plongées dans ses pensée, arrêta de fredonner, et demanda brusquement à l'humaine :

« Dis Alex ! Est-ce que le roi et toi vous allez vous marier ? »

Alxandra faillit s'étrangler sous cette question des plus inattendue. Elle toussota, et se sentit réellement gênée, tandis que Thranduil s'était arrêté non loin. Elle finit la tresse en cours, et elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ma chérie ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

Gladhwen se renfrogna à cette réplique quelque peu froissante, et tournant la tête vers l'humaine elle déclara très sûre d'elle :

« C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment ! Ils se marient ! Vous vous aimez non ? Vos âmes se sont trouvées, vous êtes souvent ensemble, et je n'avais plus vu le roi sourire autant depuis des années et des années ! »

Alexandra, presque paniquée, lança un regard désespéré à Brilthor, puis à Thranduil, qui bien que plus qu'embarrassé par ce qu'il entendait, en fut tout aussi amusé étrangement. Voir Alexandra dans une telle situation, était pour lui, une réelle source de divertissement. Il lui jeta un magnifique sourire goguenard qui voulait dire « Tu te débrouilles ! ». Elle lui lança un regard noir qui faillit le faire rire. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il réalisa que la petite elfe avait raison. Depuis qu'il partageait ses appartements avec l'humaine, il était en effet, bien plus enclin aux expressions de joie. Bien évidemment, s'en rendre compte, balaya de suite le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Ecoute Gladhwen, le roi veille sur moi, mais c'est tout. Nous sommes juste … comment dire … amis !

\- Tu mens ! Lança Gladhwen qui se releva d'un seul coup, arrachant sa somptueuse chevelure des doigts de l'humaine. Elle lui fit front et s'écria presque, ils me l'ont dit ! Ils me l'ont dit que vous vous aimiez !

\- Quoi ? Attends, qui t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Alexandra soudainement en colère en pensant que la petite avait été témoin de commérages.

\- Ben les arbres ! Ils me disent tout !

\- Ho … fit alors Alexandra qui faillit en rire. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du roi, bien au contraire. Glady … continua Alexandra dans une voix douce, je crois que pour une fois les arbres se trompent ma chérie.

\- Non c'est faux ! cria alors Gladhwen qui perdait patience. J'en ai assez que tout le monde crois que je mens ! Mais ils me l'ont dit ! Comme ils m'ont dit que tu étais comme moi !

\- Calme-toi Glady … intervint Brilthor qui lui prit la main gentiment.

\- Ha ! Et si ils sont sûrs d'eux ces arbres, tu peux me dire qui tu vas épouser toi ?! Questionna Alexandra essayant de désamorcer la bombe à retardement qui était devant eux.

\- Moi ?! Pfff … ça c'est facile ! Ils me l'ont dit depuis longtemps ! Mois je vais épouser Brilthor ! » certifia Gladhwen qui braqua son attention sur le second du capitaine, avec un sourire tendre à faire fondre une banquise.

Le jeune elfe blond ravala sa salive en toussant. Réellement confus, et ne sachant pas comment calmer l'aplomb de la jeune elleth devant eux, il se racla la gorge et émit :

« C'est un peu tôt pour parler de mariage Gladhwen tu ne penses pas … tu es si … si jeune !

\- Et alors ?! Moi aussi je grandirai un jour ! » affirma-t-elle sans se démonter.

Alexandra les regarda, puis n'en pouvant plus, elle partit dans un éclat de rire monstrueux. Si puissant qu'elle se tint les côtes, et se roula par terre. Ce qui bien évidemment, accentua la consternation de Brilthor, et ceci esquissa malgré lui, un sourire à Thranduil. Ce dernier en profita pour se rapprocher, et il fit :

« Qui a-t-il de si amusant en ces lieux ?

\- Brilthor ne me croit pas quand je lui ai dit que j'allais l'épouser, et Alexandra ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que vous vous aimez ! »

Le roi s'assombrit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour capter au mieux son regard enfantin, et expliqua :

« Tu ne crois pas Gladhwen que si nous étions amoureux nous le saurions ? Il est possible que les arbres se trompent parfois tu sais.

\- Non … et même si ils se trompent, moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Gladhwen, gronda doucement le roi. Tu n'as pas à imposer tes idées à des adultes, tu le sais. Voyant que la petite elfe avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, et déclara pour noyer le poisson. Mais si tu te maries avec Brilthor, je veux en être le premier informé, et je veux être présent ! »

Les yeux de la petite elfe étincelèrent, et venant embrasser la joue du souverain elle fit fraîchement :

« Promis ! Elle attrapa la main de Brilthor, et demanda, tu me ramènes s'il te plaît ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas si ….

\- Allez-y Brilthor, je surveillerai l'humaine.

\- Bien … merci mon Roi » fit l'elfe encore très mal à l'aise, il coula un regard désespéré à Alexandra, qui lui tira éhontément la langue. Voyant qu'il ne trouverait aucun soutien, il se laissa guider par la jeune elfe, qui sautillait littéralement devant lui.

Encore allongée sur le sol, elle s'étira et plongeant son regard dans les frondaisons majestueuses de la forêt, elle se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur que le couvert feuillu lui offrait. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, et la toisant il fit ennuyé :

« Vous devez me saluer quand je viens vers vous ».

Elle ouvrit un oeil malicieux, et répondit, effrontée :

« Autrement quoi ? Vous allez user de sévices corporelles ?! »

L'idée saugrenue émoustilla les sens du souverain. Un sourire félin étira ses lèvres et il renchérit :

« Cela pourrait être à l'ordre du jour, je pourrais y prendre plaisir.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant ses bras sous sa tête, accentuant son air détendu et totalement impudent.

\- Vous le savez éhontément que quand vous faites cela ..

\- Je suis totalement désirable ? » Le coupa-t-elle, un affreux sourire satisfait accroché au visage.

Il serra le poing, et ne répondit pas. Mais son regard en disait long. Elle braqua ses yeux noisettes vers la forêt, et soupira :

« Tout compte fait, il fait bon vivre ici. Tout cela me manquait cruellement. Et, ce sera parfait pour célébrer un mariage ! Gladhwen sera magnifique en mariée !

\- Sans nul doute... » répondit Thranduil, très affecté par ce qu'avait dit l'enfant.

Bien évidemment, Alexandra ne la connaissait pas comme lui, elle ne pouvait prendre la réelle consistance de ce qu'elle disait. Lui, s'était différent. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent l'espace alentours, et changeant de conversation, il demanda :

« Cela vous direz de sortir un peu avant le bal de demain ? Car la journée prochaine sera un jour bien trop rempli pour que je puisse le faire.

\- Je suis déjà dehors Roi Thranduil! Lui répondit-elle narquoise.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire …. aller se promener ! Grogna Thranduil passablement énervé. Je pensais retourner là où vous savez ».

A ces mots les yeux d'Alexandra s'écarquillèrent, et se relevant subitement, elle lança enjouée :

« Je suis partante !

\- Bien, allons prendre nos montures ».

.

* * *

.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les bois, et Thranduil vit qu'Alexandra se donnait du mal pour ne pas laisser exploser son naturel extatique. Au contact de la nature, elle était réellement différente du petit soldat qu'il connaissait à l'intérieur de sa cité. Il savait que c'était dû au fait que chez elle tout cela n'existait plus, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son attitude, charmante. Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu dit, elle sauta de cheval, et elle ressembla à une enfant devant un ami. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, la même clarté qu'Angrod avait vu des mois plus tôt, alors que son âme s'accordait avec la nature d'Arda.

 _« Gladhwen dit qu'elle est pareille qu'elle …. je crois que je commence à comprendre … Son âme est comme la sienne, connectée à ce qui vit. Aux arbres comme à tout ce qui constitue la nature. Voilà pour quelle raison, sa souffrance dans son monde a dû être insupportable. Terrorisante, et incompréhensible par le commun des mortels »._ Elle n'était pas Elfe pourtant, comment cela était-il possible. Puis une de leur première discussion lui revint _« Désolée de casser vos rêves de saintetés elfiques, mais toutes les âmes sont immortelles cher Roi »_ lui avait-elle dit. Et si c'était vrai ? Elle plongea sans réfléchir dans les courants frais, et s'apercevant que l'eau était plus haute que la dernière fois, elle enleva sa robe et se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

« Alexandra ! pesta Thranduil.

\- Quoi ? C'est bon on est seuls ! Vous m'avez vu vêtue moins que ça !

\- Moi oui, mes éclaireurs non ! Et si ils passent...

\- Si ils passent quoi ?! Ça va pas les tuer ! Je ne suis pas nue non plus !

\- Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous savez ce qu'il en est !

\- Et vous vous êtes un rabat-joie ! Un VIEUX rabat-joie ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil narquois

\- Vous allez voir, une fois rentrés, si je suis aussi vieux ma chère ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire empli de sous-entendus.

Elle haussa les épaules, et faisant quelques brasses pour rejoindre l'arbre, elle demanda en se tournant vers le souverain :

« Vous venez ? L'eau est tellement fraîche !

\- Vous rêvez là ! Je ne vais pas prendre un bain avec vous ! Je suis Roi, je ne batifole pas dans les ondes claires des ruisseaux !

\- Bah ça m'étonne pas alors que vous soyez si …. rabat-joie .. alors ! Ria-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Il suffit à la fin ! » grogna-t-il passablement agacé.

Alexandra eut un petit rire cristallin qui ravit ses oreilles elfiques. Malgré son exaspération fluette, il descendit de son cerf, et passa agilement le ruisseau. Il vint sur les racines du grand chêne, s'accroupissant au-dessus d'Alexandra, la dominant totalement. Elle aiguisa son regard et s'exclama :

« Bien évidemment, en position de dominance hein ! Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

\- Cessez vos enfantillages ! Voyez-vous quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il en tendant le nez vers les racines.

Elle se concentra sur le bois, mais ne vit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes Thranduil soupira, apparemment passablement ennuyé par la situation. Il fronça les sourcils, et déclara presque froidement :

« J'ai l'impression que ce que vous avez vu la dernière fois n'était que le fruit de votre imagination …

\- Ha et le fait que je sois dans votre monde, ça aussi c'est le fruit de mon imagination ?! Répondit-elle quelque peu froissée par sa réaction ».

Autre soupir. Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel de façon presque théâtrale, et visant les pieds du souverain, elle remarqua :

« Et si vous lui descendiez de dessus ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence le gênerait ? Je fais parti de la forêt ! Les arbres, les branches, les racines, tout me parle en ces lieux !

\- Oui ben votre discussion avec eux est au point mort apparemment aujourd'hui. Descendez s'il vous plaît ! Et si je me trompe vous pourrez me balancer très gracieusement que vous aviez raison ».

Thranduil fronça à nouveau les sourcils, apparemment insatisfait de la situation. Cependant, sachant qu'elle était aussi bornée que lui, il finit par bouger. Qu'avait-il à perdre hein ? Une fois les pieds sur les rives du ruisseau, il lui lança un regard froid et demanda sèchement :

« Satisfaite?

\- Oui mon Roi, très satisfaite ! » répondit-elle lui coulant un regard de biais soutenu d'un sourire goguenard qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Mais, l'ourlet de ses lèvres s'incurva gracieusement au final. Sa répartie injectant malgré lui, et ce à chaque fois, une décharge pleine de vie. Comme la sève d'un arbre remontant au printemps. Alexandra posa sa joue contre la racine, oubliant la présence du souverain. Elle se sentait bien dans les orteils boisés et entrelacés de cet arbre tant aimé. Thranduil la vit le serrer contre elle, dans une attitude des plus surprenante. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu penser qu'un être humain puisse avoir un tel degrés d'affection pour un végétal.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de les entendre respirer. De voir la vie vibrer dans leur tronc, leurs branches. Comme le sang dans les veines. Et ils m'apaisent tellement …. avec eux … je me sens chez moi …. » murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

Un autre être la verrait faire et dire cela, il la prendrait sûrement pour folle. Mais pour lui, c'était la raison même. Une fois encore son impression de déjà-vu vint le hanter. Et la lumière qu'ils décelaient parfois chez elle, apparut à nouveau.

 _« Quel est donc ce prodige …. ? »_ se demanda Thranduil très perplexe, puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous une surprise des plus saisissante.

Sous le corps de l'humaine, il distingua une lueur verte, ténue, fragile, qui se compacta pour faire une petite boule lumineuse. Alexandra sourit et répondit apparemment à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, qui lui demeurait inaudible.

« Bonjour, me revoilà ….. »

Cela le frustra au plus au point de ne rien entendre. D'ailleurs, comment cela était-il possible ? Il était un elfe ! Le roi de cette forêt de surcroît ! Comment une simple humaine pouvait entendre ce que lui ne pouvait distinguer ?! C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

L'entité verdâtre s'amusa à courir le long des racines, et Thranduil, de ses yeux d'elfes, put voir les contours de cet être qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Cela ressemblait à un elfe minuscule, fait de peau, d'écorce et de feuilles. Dansant et évoluant avec la légèreté d'une plume. Et tandis qu'il semblait parler à son humaine qui était dans un état second à présent, d'autres apparurent, rejoignant le premier près du visage d'Alexandra. Thranduil vit qu'elle était à demi-consciente, et que ces êtes avaient un drôle de pouvoir sur elle. Inquiet, il se rapprocha, et les observa, prêt à intervenir au cas où. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit parler à nouveau, mais il ne put accéder aux dires des petits êtres qui ne le regardaient même pas. Cependant, les paroles d'Alexandra se transformèrent juste en petits couinements, ressemblant presque à une chanson fredonnée.

 _« Comment des créatures de ma forêt peuvent ainsi me dédaigner et se concentrer sur une humaine, étrangère à mon monde de surcroît ?! »_ Pour sûr, son orgueil était froissé. S'asseyant tout près il attendit la suite des événements. Seulement, même Alexandra se tût, il comprit que la discussion était alors hors de sa portée. Que ces entités devaient communiquer avec elle par télépathie. _« Comme avec Gladhwen …. »_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

...

 _\- Alexandra ?_ L'appelèrent une multitude de petites voix qui n'en formaient qu'une.

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu nous a demandé ?_

 _\- Non, je ne sais plus …._

 _\- Le vœu que tu as formulé avant de mourir ?_

 _\- Ho ça ? Oui …. je m'en souviens …._

 _\- Nous t'avons exaucé. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, et dans ce monde, nous t'offrons une seconde chance._

 _\- Seconde chance ?_

 _\- De réussir, car ici, tu trouveras les gens pour t'aider, et tu pourras sauver le « Coeur de la Forêt »._

 _\- Sauver le « Coeur de la Forêt » ? Comment ?_

 _\- En étant celle que tu es, celle que tu fus jadis …._

 _\- Celle que je fus jadis ?_

 _\- Oui … il y a si longtemps. Tu auras deux choses à accomplir ici, différentes, mais indéniablement complémentaires._

 _\- Mais comment … ? Je .. je ne suis rien … je ne suis qu'une humaine … comment pourrais-je aider des gens, des elfes, qui me sont supérieurs en tout ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, pire, je suis un danger pour eux …. je le sens …._

 _\- Tu ne seras un danger que si tu t'éloignes de la voie que tu dois suivre. Tu devras remporter des victoires, qui n'en sont pas. Tu devras mettre en place un dessein que tu ne verras pas s'accomplir, et un ultime sacrifice te sera demandé, pour que ta tâche soit accomplie, ici comme là-bas …_

 _\- Ici comme là-bas ?_

 _\- La graine du Coeur de la Forêt, Alex …. la graine sera le nouvel espoir !_

 _\- Je me sens …. si fatiguée tout d'un coup ….._ fit Alexandra se sentant sur le point de s'endormir.

 _\- Oui, car quand tu es ici, tu te connectes avec ce que tu étais dans l'autre monde. Si tu restais ici trop longtemps, tu finirais par t'éteindre, et te fondre dans ces racines._

 _\- Mais cet arbre … il me protège …_

 _\- Justement, c'est parce qu'il te protège que tu ressens tout ceci. Il veut sauver ton âme, préserver ton énergie, le souffle de ton essence, de ce que tu fus, ce que tu es, ce que tu seras ….. Tu dois trouver l'Isengard, Alexandra._

 _\- L'Isengard ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?_

 _\- Demande au Roi, il te le dira …._

 _\- Le roi …._

 _\- Oui il sera avec toi, fais-lui confiance. Vous êtes liés depuis longtemps, vos âmes se reconnaissent._

 _\- Se reconnaissent … mais .. mais .. que suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?_

 _\- Une humaine …. et bien plus … comme tous les êtres vivants qui peuplent l'Univers …. mais laisse-nous te montrer quelque chose …. »_ les voix s'estompèrent et l'une des créatures lui posa une de ses mains minuscules sur le front.

Alexandra sombra de suite dans une sorte de transe, se sentant aspirée de l'intérieur, son esprit sombrant dans un puits sans fond où l'obscurité brouillait sa vue. Elle tombait. Vite et fort. Quand elle toucha le sol, elle geignit, et elle s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait averse. Elle se redressa, et même si elle ne ressentait pas le froid, ni l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, son âme elle, était transie. Le ciel était sombre, perforé d'éclairs blancs et bleus. La plaine s'étendait devant elle, les abords d'une chaîne de montagne avalant l'horizon au loin. Tout autours d'elle le chaos avait pris le pouvoir. Des gens en armure couraient de partout. Des cris, des hurlements, des corps sans vie ou en train d'expirer leur dernier souffle, jonchaient le sol comme autant de brins d'herbe fauchés dans une mer de sang.

La cohue l'aveugle, les soldats lui passent à côté sans la voir. Elle est invisible. Elle essaye de savoir où elle doit aller, ses yeux balayent l'espace alentours, en quête d'un signe. Mais elle ne voit que la mort et la désolation. Un combat, une guerre atroce, fait rage un peu plus loin. Elle aperçoit des tentes, et sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, elle sait que l'une d'entre elle, est celle qu'elle a déjà vu en songe. Elle s'avance, et même si son corps est éthéré en ces lieux, elle tremble, soumise à une tension abominable. Les tissus aux livrées vertes et argentés, claque dans les vents chargés de d'eau. Les cordes sont tendues à l'extrême, et tout porte à croire qu'elles vont bientôt lâcher. Elle avance, et une fois sur le seuil, elle revoit les mêmes images qu'elle a déjà vu en rêve. Une elfe brune, habillée comme une rôdeuse, prépare des décoctions. Même si une magnifique épée lui ceint la taille, Alexandra sait qu'elle n'aime pas se battre, qu'elle a même la guerre en horreur. Alors qu'elle l'observe, elle croit manquer d'air. Sans être à cent pour cent semblables, l'elfe pourrait être sa jumelle. En bien plus belle bien évidemment. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendent jusqu'à la taille, tressés à la manière de ceux des elfes qu'elle avait croisé chez Thranduil, elle porte également les mêmes armoiries. Elle a de magnifiques yeux verts, tout comme ceux d'Angrod. Elle se presse, nombre de blessés attendent des soins. Elle a les traits tirés et anxieux, malgré le mal qu'elle se donne, elle se sent impuissante, des larmes trahissant son désarrois. Alex s'approche, la regarde évoluer, fascinée parce qu'elle voit. Un groupe d'hommes entre, et elle reconnaît le roi qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il pousse âprement un des soldats qui veut l'aider, et cherchant l'elleth du regard, il l'appelle. Encore une fois son nom lui demeure incompréhensible. Comme si on voulait le lui cacher. Elle soigne le bras abîmé, puis le roi lui dépose un baiser affectueux sur le front. Alors qu'il repart au combat, l'elfe qui lui ressemble lui donne sa bénédiction et elle entend enfin le nom du souverain. Un cri atroce surgit et leur vrille les tympans. Alex se porte les mains aux oreilles, et tandis qu'elle sent toute la peur du monde lui fourmiller dans le corps, elle sort en titubant. Sentant l'air remuer au-dessus de sa tête, elle lève les yeux, et se trouve face à une bête ailée monstrueuse, ressemblant à un reptile volant. Il cri à nouveau, et elle ne peut étouffer celui qui sort de ses entrailles. Sentant les pires sentiments drainer son âme, elle expulse l'air de ses poumons dans un hurlement strident, tandis qu'elle se sent tomber au sol.

...

« Alexandra ! Alexandra ! » la voix qui l'appelle semble désemparée.

Elle se sent à nouveau maîtresse de son corps, et ouvre les yeux. Elle est allongée sur l'herbe, et Thranduil est penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle a froid, et elle grelotte. Le roi détache sa cape, et la pose sur elle. Elle a les lèvres bleues, et ses dents claquent méchamment.

« Vous allez bien ? Alexandra ?! »

Elle hoche la tête faiblement, et tandis qu'elle sent le tissu la réchauffer lentement, elle se force à arrêter de trembler. Le visage de Thranduil est sombre, et elle peut lire dans son regard toute l'inquiétude du monde.

« Que sait-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Toute ses questions la bousculèrent, et elle émit un léger gémissement qui fit comprendre au souverain qu'il était trop pressant. Assis, il soupira longuement. Il avait eu peur, sacrément peur. Tout ce qui venait de se produire, était nouveau pour lui. Et son humaine en avait fait les frais. Il avait chassé les créatures quand elle s'était mise à hurler. Malgré son état, l'épouvante se lisait sur son visage endormi. Dès que les entités s'étaient enfuies en disparaissant comme elles étaient apparues, elle avait littéralement sombré, et il l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant que son corps ne soit emporté par le courant. Il attendit de longues minutes, puis elle se redressa d'elle-même. Son regard étaient habités par d'étranges fantômes, et fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Qu'est-ce que l'Isengard ? »

La respiration de Thranduil se coupa un instant. Et elle vit que cette question le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais celle qui suivit fini de l'achever.

« Qui est Oropher ? »

Là Thranduil eut un vif mouvement de recul, se relevant d'un bond comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Son regard trahissait son ahurissement, son désappointement, et elle grimaça en comprenant que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Elle se leva lentement, son corps était parcouru de courbatures désagréables, et une fois debout, elle fit :

« Roi Thranduil … bien que cela ne m'enchante pas plus que cela, apparemment vous détenez des informations qui me sont importantes à connaître. Je sais que vous êtes souverain, que je ne suis personne, mais je dois savoir ce qu'est l'Isengard et qui est Oropher …. je vous en prie … apparemment, mon âme doit être guidée en cette terre. Ils m'ont dit que vous êtes un de ceux qui doivent m'aider à accomplir ma tâche …

\- Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Thranduil suspicieux, en aiguisant son regard.

\- Je dois mener deux choses à leur terme apparemment. Dont une serait de trouver une graine pour sauver le Coeur de la Forêt …. »

Thranduil riva ses yeux vers le sol, et totalement déboussolé par ces révélations, il commença à faire les cents pas. Elle le mettait dans une situation des plus inconfortable.

 _« Le Coeur de la forêt ! Encore cette chose qui m'est inconnue ! Et que Gladhwen m'a aussi cité ! Ce ne peut être une coïncidence ! Cette petite doit avoir raison, elle et cette humaine doivent partager une chose que j'ignore ! Et … pourquoi demander l'Isengard ! Quelle est donc cette folie ?! Il n'y a plus rien là-bas, les Ents ont tout détruit ! »_

Voyant qu'elle l'observait sans rien dire, son corps dégoulinant lamentablement, il décela les soubresauts qui martyrisaient son corps, il soupira longuement, et déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Rentrons, nous discuterons de tout ça une fois que vous serez sèche. Et pour répondre à l'une de vos questions, Oropher était mon père ».

Alex sentit son coeur manquer un battement, voir plusieurs. Il put lire sur son visage l'incompréhension la plus totale. Silencieuse, elle ramassa sa robe et s'habilla. Il détaillait tout, essayant de voir peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer, mais le mystère autours de cette femme se faisait de plus en plus dense. Ils reprirent leur monture, et marchèrent en silence dans la forêt. Alexandra semblait bouleversée, et Thranduil voulait savoir ce qui avait été dit, ce qu'elle avait véritablement vu. Cela devenait trop important. Et un besoin quasi viscéral. Ils passèrent les grandes portes de la cité, et ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du souverain.

.

* * *

.

Une fois arrivés, Thranduil aida Alexandra à se défaire de sa robe mouillée, et malgré ce qui le taraudait, il ne put passer outre l'état de celle qui lui apportait tant à présent. Elle le repoussa un peu au début. « Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! » avait-elle maugréé en se défaisant de ses gestes attentionnés. Il lui avait alors intimé un « Chut ! » qui voulait tout dire, et lui offrant un baiser des plus chaleureux, il l'emmena dans la salle de bains, où il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Alexandra s'avouait que le fait que les elfes connaissent la géothermie, était un atout non négligeable. Elle finit de se déshabiller, presque pudiquement, car elle ne se faisait pas encore à leur relation il le savait. Leur discussion le lendemain de leur première nuit, lui avait prouvé que peut-être elle ne pourrait jamais se l'admettre. Pourtant, et même si cela le répugnait par moments, ils vivaient comme un véritable couple depuis quelques temps. Et elle était parfaite comme éminence grise. Il l'avait remarqué dès le début. Quand parfois, au détour d'un repas, il lui parlait de quelques menus soucis, et qu'elle lui donnait toujours un avis tactique, sage et éclairé. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait décelé chez elle dès le début, cet esprit peu commun ? Peut-être pas la beauté et la perfection d'une elfe, mais une tête plus remplie que la plupart d'entre elles. Et sur des domaines si variés, que parfois elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un jeune ellon retournant prendre des cours près de son précepteur. Chose drôlement étrange et perturbante d'ailleurs. Il avait adoré les description de l'univers, et comment son monde avait appréhendé les étoiles, les galaxies, tout ce qu'il pensait être des choses divines et magiques. Ô elles l'étaient, ils avaient eu d'ailleurs une longue discussion où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé gain de cause auprès de son vis-à-vis. Chacun campant sur ses positions. Cependant, il nota, vers la fin de cet échange, que l'humaine n'était pas aussi cartésienne qu'elle voulait le faire croire. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé que son unique tresse, avait une histoire plus ésotérique qu'autre chose. De cela aussi ils parleraient un jour. Peut-être que ça éclairerait un peu plus sa lanterne la concernant. Elle était d'un complexe parfois, et cela lui plaisait grandement. Alors qu'elle se délassait dans l'eau chaude, il se surprit à penser _« Dommage que nos peuples soient à ce point différents, si elle avait été une elfe …. tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple …. tellement moins douloureux … »._

Quand elle sortit, il lui laissa le temps de se préparer convenablement. Il voyait derrière ses regards fixes, qu'elle réfléchissait ardemment à tout ce qui s'était produit. Elle voulait comprendre, et lui aussi. Il la convia dans le salon, et demanda du thé. Une fois confortablement installés, Thranduil commença son explication.

« L'Isengard est une place forte à l'Ouest. Un mage blanc, nommé Saroumane, envoyé sur la Terre du Milieu pour aider les peuples à combattre Sauron, nous a trahi, et la haute tour de l'Isengard est devenu un lieu maudit où de très mauvaises choses ont été perpétrées. Pendant la Grande Guerre de l'Anneau, les Ents ont pris d'assaut cet endroit, et l'ont démoli. Il ne reste rien là-bas, à par les ruines d'un affrontement où les forces de la nature elles-mêmes se sont combattues.

\- Et ce mage, où est-il ?

\- Mort, il y a de cela plus d'une année. C'est pour cela que c'est tout bonnement étrange que vous me demandiez d'aller là-bas. Rien de bon ne se dégage de cet endroit.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai plus de réponses ? » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle semblait très lasse, voire exténuée. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et son teint était pale. Il ne savait pas ce que ces créatures lui avaient fait, mais cela avait eu un impact sur son physique. Thranduil porta la tasse qu'il tenait à ses lèvres, et la détaillant, il demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? Que vous ont dit ces choses dans la forêt ?

\- C'est flou. Je n'y comprends rien. Apparemment, si mon cerveau marche convenablement, j'ai un lien avec cette terre. Mon âme aurait connu cet endroit, il y a excessivement longtemps ….. elle s'arrêta, et braquant son attention sur lui, elle plissa les paupières, et fit sérieusement, vous lui ressemblez c'est effarant ».

Thranduil se figea, ses doigts se resserrèrent leur étreinte sur l'anse en porcelaine finement ouvragée. Il la posa sur la table, et appuyant sa tête contre son poing fermé, il demanda :

« Racontez-moi.

J'ai vu une bataille. Une grande bataille. Il pleuvait des cordes, et il y avait … tellement de morts … tellement de sang …. des elfes, des hommes, tous réunis dans le sommeil éternel. Elle frissonna. J'ai vu une tente arborant vos armoiries, et les couleurs de votre maison. Il y avait des blessés, des tonnes de blessés. Et je l'ai vu lui. Il souffrait d'une blessure au bras, et je crois …. que je l'ai soigné … »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit le regard presque fou que lui lançait le roi.

 _« Impossible ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! »_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, fauché par un mal qu'il avait cru oublier dans les limbes du temps. Il se sentit pris d'un vertige, et osant à peine poser la question, il fit la gorge sèche :

« Vous a-t-on parlé ? Appelé ?

\- Oui, mais …. je n'ai pas compris. Les fois où je fais ce rêve, on m'appelle mais mon nom me reste inconnu ».

Elle se tut, plongée dans ses réflexions, puis, contre toute attente, elle eut un petit rire sombre, qui étonna le souverain.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Ho rien … je repense à ma petite soeur. Elle m'a dit il y a longtemps, qu'une de ses amies était voyante. Et que cette fille, avez vu que j'avais été une elfe, il y a for longtemps. Bien évidemment, j'ai bien ri de tout ceci.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet risible, trancha alors soudainement le roi, d'une voix extrêmement tendue ».

Apparemment elle venait de faire une bourde sans s'en rendre compte. Il était nerveux, de faibles mouvements corporels trahissaient son état. Ses doigts qui pianotaient légèrement l'accoudoir, son regard qui se faisait de plus en plus scrutateur, ses jambes croisées. Elle déglutit avec effort, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Pour moi ça l'est …. ça l'était … elle soupira longuement, et finit par s'affaler sur le dossier du grand canapé, et calant sa tête elle continua d'une voix morne, au début j'ai bien ri de tout ceci. Puis les années passant, j'ai eu quelques révélations. Plus je m'impliquais dans nos combats, plus je rencontrais des personnes, faisais des expériences, qui ébranlaient mes certitudes. Après la science, je me suis penchée sur certains aspects ésotériques qui se recoupaient dans toutes les civilisations de la terre. L'immortalité de l'âme par exemple. Elle se redressa, et ancrant son regard dans le sien, elle expliqua, nos âmes ont été créé par les énergies de l'Univers. Et elles vivent depuis ce jour. Hommes, bêtes, végétaux, étoiles, elfes, gnomes, fées, bref … tout ce qui constitue la vie. Ces âmes ne sont pas soumises aux lois physiques que la science a toujours connu. D'ailleurs à une certaine époque, la physique quantique a commencé à flirter avec ce qu'ils considéraient pendant longtemps, avec l'ésotérique, l'occulte, la magie. Ainsi, nous sommes tous liés. Vous, moi, mon monde, le vôtre, et l'infinité qui constitue l'Univers. Sans parler des univers parallèles. Pour cela que je vous ai dit, dès le début de nos rencontres, que les âmes des elfes n'étaient pas les seules à être immortelles. Cependant, il faut distinguer l'âme et la conscience. Notre âme immortelle incarne des corps, et ces corps meurent. Ces organismes éphémères engrangent des connaissances pour l'énergie qui fait notre âme, mais nous perdons une partie de ces connaissances, nous les oublions, même si notre énergie vitale, elle, les garde secrètement caché dans un coin. Nous n'en avons plus conscience, c'est tout. Donc, même si j'ai été une elfe, une fée, un loup-garou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je n'en ai plus le souvenir. Et je ne suis plus celle ou celui que j'ai pu être à cette époque. La conscience de cette existence m'a façonné, pour inculquer autre chose à mon âme ….. heum … finit-elle par dire en voyant que le souverain ne bougeait plus du tout. Est-ce que je suis claire ?

\- Oui Alexandra, très claire … murmura presque Thranduil. Vous n'êtes plus celles que vous avez été, tout en l'étant irrémédiablement.

\- Oui en gros c'est ça. Notre essence doit se souvenir de certains faits, pour cela que nous avons des dons innés ou même des connaissances parfois, que l'on ne s'explique pas. Ou que l'on croise des personnes que l'on croit connaître ou avoir déjà vu. Nous sommes dans le flou, car notre conscience, avec ses informations actuelles, ne comprend pas ce que notre subconscient veut nous dire. Et c'est là que réside souvent notre essence, nos informations éthérées, dans ce subconscient si sauvage et indomptable !

\- Je me doutais bien que votre petite tête était emplie d'informations en tout genre, et que, malgré vous, vous croyiez à tout ceci. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, alors que vous avez accepté assez facilement votre venue dans mon monde ... bien qu'il faudra m'expliquer ce que « physique quantique » veut dire, se renfrogna un peu le souverain.

\- Je vous l'expliquerai un jour. Enfin essaierai de vous l'expliquer avec mes maigres connaissances et vocabulaires. Elle fit une pause et continua, oui, j'ai toujours cru aux univers parallèles, aux dimensions cachées. Lors de mes voyages et rencontres j'ai vu des personnes qui développaient des dons incroyables, et je ne pouvais totalement réfuter ce que je voyais, ce dont j'étais témoin. D'ailleurs, nos mythologies, nos contes pour enfants, parlent de cela. Les Elfes, ont foulé nos terres il y a très longtemps … Seigneur Thranduil. Comme tout un tas de créatures magiques. Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce, totalement abasourdi. Il est dit que nous nous côtoyions, mais que la folie des Hommes a rendu nos interactions impossibles. Toutes les créatures magiques ont fui, où sont devenues totalement invisibles. Nous avions rompu le « lien magique » qui nous reliait à tout ceci. Au lieux d'aider l'Homme a évoluer, ils sont partis. Les êtres qui auraient pu sauver mon monde à une époque, l'ont abandonné, pour le laisser aux mains d'imbéciles, incapables de voir leur bêtise ! Guère plus conscient de leur connerie qu'un gamin avec le flingue de son père entre les doigts ! Où comme disait Mr Albert Einstein un grand savant de mon monde; _Le progrès technique est comme une hache qu'on aurait mis dans les mains d'un psychopathe_. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la nature humaine ….

\- Et vous aussi …. » déclara Thranduil laconiquement.

Pourtant tout en lui exultait. Il ne cessait d'aller d'émerveillements en émerveillements avec elle. Il rageait contre le destin, contre ce fatum impitoyable qui l'avait fait naître mortelle. Jamais il n'avait encore rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi captivant. Et ce qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine, comme un oiseau prisonnier se démenant pour défoncer les parois de sa cage, le consuma jusqu'au fond de l'être.

 _« Non … jamais je ne la laisserai partir, à sa façon, elle aussi est un joyau … une gemme magnifique aux multiples facettes, que je n'ai de cesse à contempler. Je …. »_ mais il tut, étouffa, tua cette pensée avant même qu'elle prenne essor dans son être. Son visage impassible la fixant ainsi, elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, elle savait que dans la tête du souverain se bousculaient tout un tas de pensées actuellement. La jaugeant, la jugeant, la détaillant jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. Alors, pour casser cette ambiance qui devenait pour elle, trop pesante, elle fit désinvolte :

« Pffff si j'étais une elfe, quel gâchis quand même ! J'aurais même pas pu goûter à l'immortalité !

\- Si vous avez vu mon père, c'est que vous deviez l'être, qui sait, nous saurons peut-être un jour quel était votre nom, et d'où vous vous veniez …. »

Elle faillit dire tout ce qu'elle avait vu ou pressenti, mais elle se retint. Etrangement, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en sache d'avantage avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, et avoua :

« Je me sens très fatiguée Seigneur …. puis-je ?

\- Bien évidemment, je vous réveillerai avant le repas, si vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Merci Roi Thranduil . Elle se releva, et chancela. Thranduil faillit se lever pour la retenir, mais elle leva la main et déclara, non ça va merci. Je peux encore tenir debout toute seule ».

Cela offrit un sourire au roi, bien évidemment, et il inclina légèrement la tête en la laissant partir lentement. Il suivit sa silhouette du regard, sachant plus ou moins à présent, d'où son impression de « déjà-vu » pouvait provenir, à savoir maintenant, qui elle avait pu bien être. A peine eut-elle touché le lit, qu'elle s'endormit. Les heures passèrent, Thranduil la laissa seule pour honorer son devoir, puis, alors que le jour déclinait, il revint à ses appartements. Il resta un long moment sur le seuil de la chambre, à la regarder dormir. Elle ne respirait presque pas, ses jambes étaient découvertes, les pans de sa robe s'étant soulevés dans son sommeil. Elle était de dos, et il adorait contempler sa nuque dégagée, ses chevilles, le galbe de ses jambes et de ses hanches. Pour lui, c'était le summum de la sensualité. Puis se décidant à bouger, il s'allongea sur le lit, et venant l'entourer de ses bras de façon très tendre, il murmura à son oreille « Debout, il faut penser à manger une peu ». Elle grogna légèrement, essayant de se défaire de ce sommeil qui l'incrustait dans le lit comme si elle était sous une chape de plomb. Thranduil lui murmura des mots en Sindarin qui eurent pour effet de l'éveiller de suite. Elle s'étira comme un chat, déliant ses muscles, et le roi la regardait faire sans un mot. Elle se redressa, et remuant la tête en se massant la nuque, elle déclara :

« Ça fait du bien … même si je suis un peu déçue d'avoir perdu autant de temps à me reposer. Le temps est si précieux ! »

Thranduil fit une étrange grimace à cette réflexion. « _En effet, le temps quand on est mortel, est même le bien le plus précieux du monde …. »_. Ses yeux bleus la regardèrent évoluer tandis qu'elle allait dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir, et soupirant il serra un poing presque de rage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se maudire et de prier _« Il ne faut jamais s'attacher à des mortels …. Jamais ! Par les Valar ! Que Varda me vienne en aide …. »._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre : vous aurez droit à un bal, celui du Solstice d'Eté, mais surtout, à un tournant dans l'histoire ... bien évidemment, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! *rires***_

 ** _Je ne publierai que Lundi prochain normalement ... avec mon emploi du temps de dingue j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes chapitres! ;p_**

 ** _Donc Mesdames ... il va falloir patienter un peu ... Plein de bisous !_**

 ** _._**


	13. Les Larmes du Soleil

**.Milyi:** Terminator is Back ! *rires* Tu sais que mes histoires sont souvent une petite toile d'araignée. Ce ne sera pas aussi complexe que dans "Dresseuse de Chevaux", mais j'aime avoir des persos qui sont un peu compliqués. Mais siiiiiiiiiii ton coeur va résister, je lui fais confiance ! ;p Merci pour tes compliments en ce qui concerne Alex et Thranduil ! :)

 **.Eilonna:** Oui à peine ils sont ensemble que déjà ils s'engueulent, ça t'étonne toi ? ;) Gladhwen a la spontanéité d'une enfant! Elle sort tout ce qu'elle pense ! XD Quant aux révélations, c'est la partie immergée de l'iceberg ;) . Merci de m'avoir averti pour ton départ, te fais de grosses bises! ^^

 **.JulieFanfic:** Hey coucou toi ! Plaisir de te voir "ici" ! ^^ La suite est là, et je l'espère, toute aussi captivante pour toi !

 **.Angelika34:** Et bien que de compliments *rougis*. Arrêtes où j'ai la tête qui ne va plus franchir les porte ! *rires* (non en fait c'est agréable continue ! XD) Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que tu penses cela de mes persos, car c'est un travail de fond énorme. Surtout qu'il faut être vigilant et garder ses "fils rouges" dans la construction du récit. Et de rien, ce travail je le fais par plaisir ... et pour, je l'espère, offrir un peu de rêve aux autres ! :)

 **.Toutouille:** La relation avec Oropher viendra un peu plus tard. Car elle va devoir gérer, comme l'ont dit les esprits des bois, deux choses en parallèle (oui une c'était trop simple tu comprends ! mdr ;p). Le bal est là mademoiselle, j'espère que tu as mis ta plus belle robe ! ^^

 **.Savang:** Héhé, Oropher sème la confusion! J'adore ! ;p Suis déçue pour la danse *yeux de chat potté* tu es sûre que tu veux pas exécuter deux-trois pas ...? *re yeux de chat potté* ^^

 **.Grenache1** : Oui Angrod a quelques sentiments à son égard. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux. D'ailleurs, ce point-ci va être un peu développé dans ce chapitre ! Toi aussi j'espère que tu as mis une belle robe ! ;p

 _ **Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes conviées séant, au bal du Solstice d'Eté ! Préparez-vous à ... valser ... *air mystérieux***_

 _ **Je n'ai de cesse de vous formuler mes remerciements, et je continue ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

.

«Et bien tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile, non ? demanda Aerlinn avec un radieux sourire.

\- Mouais … mais tu sais quoi, je préfère encore m'entraîner aux armes avec Angrod ! Fit Alexandra grognon.

\- Tu es impossible ! Il faut bien que tu sois prête pour ce soir, au cas où …

\- Au cas où quoi ? Je rencontre le prince charmant, que je danse avec lui et qu'au douze coup de minuit je m'échappe avant que mon carrosse se transforme en citrouille ?! S'exclama Alexandra oscillant entre colère et amusement.

\- Un carrosse en citrouille ? Demanda Aerlinn totalement confuse.

\- Ha oui, j'ai toujours tendance à oublier que nous ne sommes pas du même monde toi et moi. Cette référence parle d'un conte pour enfant, Cendrillon. Une jeune-fille malheureuse, qui de statut de servante devient princesse grâce à la magie. Je te raconterai ça une autre fois, je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement avec Angrod.

\- Un entraînement ? Aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Aerlinn plus que surprise.

\- Comme tous les jours …

\- Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres Alex, mon frère va être peu présent.

\- Pourtant, il m'a demandé de venir après mon cours avec toi.

\- Il a du oublier.

-Dans le doute je vais aller voir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde du temps en m'attendant inutilement. Merci pour tout Aerlinn !

\- N'oublie de venir me trouver avant l'heure du bal, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te transformer en Dame …

\- Si tu insistes … soupira Alexandra. Mais je t'avertis, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. De plus, qu'est-ce que ma présence peut bien apporter à cette soirée ?!

\- Le roi Thranduil insiste pour que tu y sois.

\- Si sa majesté le veut alors ….. enfin bref, je file ! A plus tard ! » déclara Alexanrda en quittant la pièce où elle prenait ses cours. Les appartements de la magnifique elfe, depuis qu'elle avait été viré des siens. Car, elle le voyait clairement comme cela.

Elle courut dans les couloirs, et jamais elle n'avait vu la cité souterraine animée avec autant d'agitation. Les servants courraient de partout, les gardes étaient omniprésents, dans leurs atours des grands jours. Bref, il y régnait un bruit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et qui étrangement, la gênait. C'est qu'elle s'y était faite, à la quiétude. Elle fonça vers l'ère d'entraînement, et elle trouva Angrod au milieu de la lice, qui attendait patiemment sous un ciel mitigé. Les nuages traçaient de grandes tâches sombres sur le sol, et le vent qui s'était levé, était frais. Descendant les marches, elle s'exclama :

« Bonjour Angrod ! On ne peut pas dire que le temps soit au beau fixe pour une journée de Solstice ! »

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers elle, et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Il était habillé de son armure, et ses cheveux nattés aux reflets de cuivre, cascadaient divinement sur ses épaules larges. Il était juste sublime nota-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui répondait :

« Bonjour Alex ! Alors, les cours avec ma soeur son terminés ?

\- Ho oui ! Enfin ! J'en avais plus qu'assez de ces pas de danse à répétition ! Cette instruction me sera d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité, je le sens. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y aller ce soir si vous saviez, quelle corvée sérieux !

\- Ne bougonnez pas ainsi, les fêtes sont rares dans l'année, et elles nous permettent de voir les cousins de la Lothlórien. Même si à présent nos bois ne font plus qu'un, nous ne nous voyons que peu. Ce qui est bien dommage.

\- L'Eryn Lasgalen, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Alex ! Fit Angrod agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en souviendriez.

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, à défaut d'autres choses ! Bon, alors, Aerlinn m'a dit que n'auriez pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer aujourd'hui, alors ne traînons pas, car je ne veux pas que sa seigneurie trouve le moyen de vous taper sur les doigts !

\- En fait, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas en tenue pour l'entraînement, Alex, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé, ses yeux verts ayant un éclat de malice que l'humaine nota.

\- Ho vous ! Vous me préparez encore un truc qui ne va pas me plaire ! » Fit-elle en agitant son index dans les airs pour ponctuer ses mots.

Angrod eut un petit rire grave, qui la fit littéralement fondre. Cet elfe était tout bonnement adorable. Bon, à manier avec des baguettes car il avait son caractère, mais elle l'appréciait vraiment.

« Je plaide coupable, en fait, après que nous ayons été si gentiment coupés la dernière fois, je me demandais si vous vouliez m'accorder deux trois pas de danse séant ?

\- Quoi ?! Là ! Maintenant ? L'elfe opina du chef en silence, son magnifique sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Mais … mais … je ne suis pas convenablement vêtue ! Fit-elle en regardant ses habits d'entraînements en cuir. Les mêmes qu'elle avait gardé depuis leur petit voyage.

Angrod haussa les épaules, et déclara de façon presque détachée :

« Moi ça me va, mais si vous trouvez ça inconvenant, je retire ma demande. Et laisserais passer cette occasion !

\- Cessez donc de dire des sottises ! Mais je suis un navet en danse, sérieux, autant de grâce qu'un légume impotent ! Geignit-elle en essayant de se soustraire à l'épreuve demandée.

\- Alex … Aerlinn est une femme, et bien que ses dons pour tous les arts ne soient plus à démontrer, elle ne bouge pas comme un homme, et n'a pas la même poigne, ni la même force dans les mouvements.

\- Hey ho ! On danse je rappelle, c'est pas un combat ! De plus, la danse en couple, c'est pas justement trouver l'équilibre entre les deux partis ?

\- Si ! Et vous ne pouvez le connaître, vu que nous ne l'avez pas encore expérimenté ! Lança-t-il, sa voix devenant légèrement plus ferme.

\- Que j'aime quand vous vous renfrognez cher Angrod ! » Rétorqua-t-elle effrontée, un magnifique sourire mutin accroché au visage.

L'elfe poussa un soupir, et lui tendant la main il lâcha au bord de l'exaspération :

« Nous nous y mettons ? »

Alex fit une drôle de grimace, puis, mollement, elle lui tendit la main à son tour. Il l'empoigna avec fermeté, et la tirant vers lui sans douceur, elle vint presque le percuter de plein fouet.

« Hey ! Mais vous êtes pas bien ?!

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre par les Valar ! Je vais finir par croire que danser avec un nain serait plus agréable !

\- Ho mais je vais vous en chercher un si vous continuez ! » répondit-elle passablement énervée.

Long, très long soupir de la part du capitaine. Sans lui demander son avis, il commença à exécuter les pas, elle le suivit avec autant de souplesse qu'un manche à balais. Luttant contre ce qu'il lui imposait. Il s'arrêta, et la lâchant presque brutalement, il fit « Bon très bien. Moi qui pensais que nous aurions pu nous accorder ceci, tant pis ! En même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal, vous m'auriez fait honte ce soir si vous aviez agi ainsi ! ». Il avait l'air réellement froissé, et c'est là qu'elle comprit que cela avait une certaine importance pour lui.

 _« Tu pourrais lui donner ce plaisir non ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? C'est injuste de ta part de réagir ainsi …. »_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Voyant qu'il partait et la laissait seule, elle le rattrapa et lui prenant la main, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée Angrod, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ».

Il s'arrêta, et se tournant vers elle, il attendit quelques secondes, lisant en elle comme il avait appris à le faire depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble. Elle était sincère, il le savait. Il resserra ses phalanges sur la main qui tenait la sienne, et lui entourant la taille de son bras gauche, il planta son regard vert dans celui de l'humaine en face de lui, et d'une voix chaleureuse il lui demanda :

« Prête ?

\- Heu … oui …

\- Alex .. voyez ça comme un entraînement avant le moment fatidique. Comme un combat que vous devriez mener. Je suis certain que vous n'aimeriez pas être prise au dépourvu, je me trompe ? Elle secoua la tête vivement. Bien en ce cas …. ma Dame, je vous prie de m'accorder cette danse ».

Elle hocha la tête en silence, et se trouva bien idiote quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle réagissait comme une jeune-fille. Il venait simplement de réussir à la faire rougir. Plus grand qu'elle, il lui donnait souvent cette impression de sécurité qui la rassurait. Après tout, ils étaient de très bons amis à présent. Des heures et des heures d'entraînement, de discussions, d'apprentissage. Avec Aerlinn, et Brilthor, ils avaient été les repères stables de sa nouvelle vie ici. D'abord réticente, elle finit par lui accorder sa confiance, et de le laisser mener le pas. Devait-elle s'avouer que c'était plaisant ? Presque aérien. Si enivrant en somme de se laisser porter ainsi. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, des souvenirs d'enfance surgissant dans sa mémoire. L'elfe s'en sentit troublé, et il ne put empêcher ses mains de se resserrer légèrement sur sa taille et ses doigts. Cette situation était nouvelle, et le déstabilisait. Osant franchir une barrière que d'habitude il s'interdisait, il chuchota à son oreille :

« Alex ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr ….

\- Sachez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et que je sais que je ne devrais pas mais …

\- Venez-en au fait Angrod, vous savez que je préfère ça ! Fit-elle ne décollant toujours pas sa joue de l'épaule de son cavalier.

\- Oui je sais, vous êtes … comme un homme pour cela. Je .. il se racla la gorge, et demanda dans un murmure, êtes-vous la maîtresse de notre souverain ? »

Elle se raidit de suite, et il la sentit se tendre comme la corde d'un arc. Elle ne bougea pas plus cependant, sauf qu'ils se stoppèrent de concert. Il l'entendit murmurer, des larmes dans la voix :

« Si coucher avec lui fait de moi sa maîtresse attitrée, alors oui Angrod …. oui je le suis …. »

Le capitaine eut une moue étrange, comme si il avait reçu un coup. Il porta un regard vers le lointain, et fit :

« Je suis désolé Alex …. vraiment désolé.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Vous n'êtes pas fautif.

\- J'aurais du plus vous préserver. Maintenant que vous avez fait l'acte de chair avec lui, vous ne pourrez plus partir … vous le savez, vous le soupçonnez non ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux Angrod … ce monde, me perturbe, me change. Au fil des jours, je suis de plus en plus confuse … je ne m'appartiens plus depuis quelques temps. Il paraît que j'aurai déjà vécu ici Angrod …. que j'aurais été une elfe il y a bien longtemps. Parfois, je me demande si cette partie de mon âme, ne veux pas réintégrer mon corps. Vous êtes le premier à qui j'en parle. Thranduil sait pour ma vie antérieure, mais ce dernier point, il l'ignore.

\- Si vous ne vous étiez pas unie à lui, j'aurais aimé vous proposer ma protection, Alex. Cela aurait été un très grand honneur pour moi …. »

Elle se détacha de lui, et ancrant ses yeux dans l'émeraude de son regard, elle vint lui caresser la joue, murmurant sincèrement :

« J'aurais accepté avec plaisir, gratitude, et grande fierté mon ami. Elle porta leur main à son visage, et embrassant les phalanges de l'elfe en face d'elle, elle continua, je souhaite que vous trouviez celle qui vous est destinée Angrod. Voyez le bon côté, j'aurais été votre malheur tôt ou tard. Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner ….

\- Et le roi ? Vous lui en ferez tout autant …. hésita à exposer Angrod réaliste.

\- Le roi … je ne perds pas de vue ce qu'il est Angrod. Un souverain, elfe, immortel. Et moi ? Moi je ne suis rien. Il finira par le voir par lui même, et quand il se sera lassé de moi, il me laissera partir. Je crains, mon ami, que ce qui nous lie, lui et moi, ne soit qu'une passion étrange et éphémère. Vous ne connaissez pas cela vous les elfes ? La passion ? Ce feu de paille destructeur ?

\- Certains le vivent. Mais ils sont rares. Quoi que l'on dise les elfes sylvains maudits.

\- Maudits ?

\- Oui, plus proches de leurs sentiments, et de ce fait, de la colère, de l'envie, de la passion, de la possession, tous ces sentiments forts régis par la Nature. Que c'est le prix à payer pour porter plus de valeur et de prière à la forêt, qu'aux dieux eux-mêmes ….

\- Je comprends mieux alors, murmura Alex. Elle se recula, et rompit le doux contact qu'ils avaient instauré. Angrod en grimaça d'ailleurs, et elle s'en voulut de lui faire subir cela.

\- Alex … reprit l'elfe. Sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous, quoi qu'il advienne. Si vous avez besoin d'aide un jour, si vous vous retrouvez seule, démunie, je serai là. Mon amitié perdurera, malgré les années qui vous raviront votre jeunesse … votre vie …. »

Elle accusa le coup du mieux qu'elle put. Mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait avec lui, ils parlaient à coeur ouvert, sans se voiler la face. La dureté de la réalité ne leur faisait pas peur. Elle eut un triste sourire, et presque les larmes aux yeux, elle fit, réellement touchée :

« Merci pour tout Angrod. Vraiment pour tout. Sans vous, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui ».

Elle revint vers lui, et posant ses lèvres juste au coin des siennes, elle lui caressa le fil de la mâchoire dans un effleurement, et se sépara définitivement de lui. Il eut un splendide sourire, et répondit, une teinte de moquerie dans la voix :

« Vous seriez sûrement morte dans ce maudit cachot !

\- Ha ça ! C'est plus que sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle en émettant un petit rire qui lui fit du bien. Allez, reprenez vos activités avant que le roi ne trouve matière à vous rabrouer !

\- Oui Dame Alexandra, je m'en vais de ce pas honorer mes attributions ! Il lui fit une révérence digne d'une reine, puis avec un magnifique sourire, il la salua en reprenant les escaliers, à ce soir ! Ne soyez pas en retard !

\- J'essaierai promis ! » lança-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle savait, que la promesse qui venait d'être dite, serait tenue. Quoi qu'il advienne d'elle auprès du roi Thranduil. En un sens, cela la soulagea, et lui donna plus confiance en son devenir sur cette terre.

.

* * *

.

Aerlinn venait de quitter la pièce, et Alexandra se regardait dans le grand miroir. Bien loin de l'exclamation admirative qu'elle avait eu le premier jour où elle avait revêtu une de ces robes, là elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Quelque chose la troublait. Son reflet semblait se flouter, se fondre avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'était elle, tout en étant une étrangère. L'image de son rêve se transposant à la sienne. Les tissus étaient d'or et de cuivre, soulignaient ses cheveux et ses yeux, comme savait le faire Aerlinn dans ses choix. Les manches évasées semblaient faite d'une mousseline diaphane, qui flottaient dans les airs à chaque mouvement. Elle avait orné sa tresse de fils de cuivre et d'or, et avait apposé un diadème de or rouge sur son front, où une pierre verte était fiché dans l'oeil d'un animal qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien regardé. Elle s'avança, et frémit quand elle vit la tête d'une biche vu de profil. Son coeur se serra, à lui faire mal. Une peur atroce lui broya l'estomac, car le message était que trop clair, trop explicite. Elle porta une main tremblante au bijou, et elle l'arracha d'un seul coup. _« Non !Non et NON ! »_. Elle regarda l'objet qui pendait mollement entre ses doigts, et les larmes aux yeux, elle se retint de pleurer. _« Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ressaisis-toi Alex ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Regarde-toi ! »_. Mais scruter son reflet ne fit qu'accroître le malaise, quand la version de son autre moi, prit place, couronnée du diadème qu'elle venait d'enlever. Ses phalanges serrèrent l'objet au point où elle se fit rentrer le métal dans les chairs. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle frémit. Elle alla ouvrir et elle vit Brilthor, vêtu de son armure étincelante. Ses cheveux nattés, il avait fière et belle allure. Alex ne fut pas étonnée de voir Gladhwen accrochée à son bras, des étoiles plein les yeux. Dans une robe d'un vert digne des feuilles tendres, ses cheveux blonds étincelaient presque. Alexandra ne pouvait nier que cette petite avait de la suite dans les idées. Brilthor la salua, et avec un charmant sourire il déclara :

« Bonsoir Alexandra, vous êtes magnifique en cette soirée !

\- Ha cela veut dire que les autres jours je suis affreuse ?! S'amusa-t-elle à rétorquer.

\- Non … mais vous l'êtes moins, c'est tout ! Fit-il en relevant le menton, un éclat de malice étincelant dans son regard bleu-gris.

\- Magnifique ou pas, je n'ai qu'une envie, que cette soirée se finisse !

\- Elle n'a même pas encore commencé ! S'exclama Brilthor enthousiaste. Vous allez peut-être vous amuser qui sait !

\- Oui autant qu'à mon propre enterrement j'en suis certaine !

\- Hoo arrêtez ! Suivez-moi au lieu de bougonner comme un nain !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ces nains ?! Lança-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Vous comprendrez le jour où vous en rencontrerez ! Mais pour le moment, nous y allons ».

Il lui tendit le bras gauche, celui que la petite Gladhwen ne monopolisait pas, puis Alex passa son bras droit par dessous. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans les couloirs, sous les regards curieux des invités. Les chuchotements allaient déjà bon train quand Alex arriva dans la grande salle. Sauf qu'elle ne les entendit même pas tant la pièce et sa magnificence la soufflèrent. Un grand hall où les voûtes croisées culminaient à quinze mètres du sol, au moins. Des lustres fabuleux qui réfléchissaient tout le spectre lumineux des chandeliers et candélabres de la pièce. Rectangulaire, cette dernière devait faire dans les cinquante mètres de profondeur, et les vingts de large. Au milieu se tenait un espace vierge pour que les danses s'opèrent. L'orchestre était dans un coin au fond à droite. Les couloirs adjacents desservaient les autres ailes de la cité, et les coursives utilisées par les serviteurs. A droite de la pièce était la grande table de banquet où les gens les plus importants étaient placés, et à gauches des tables plus modestes pour les nobles ou suivants. Brilthor eut un sourire immense en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie, et se penchant vers son oreille, il chuchota :

« Alors ? Cela vous plaît-il ?

\- Par les dieux ! Cette salle est impressionnante ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

\- Car elle ne sert que pour les grandes occasions, nous n'y venons jamais la plupart du temps. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas dire que le Roi Thranduil soit des plus convivial par moment.

\- Ho vraiment ? S'exclama Alex narquoise, alors qu'elle allait dire autre chose, elle entendit la voix d'Angrod derrière elle, lui murmurer.

\- Et bien, vous êtes en beauté ce soir Alexandra. Ma soeur sait faire des merveilles !

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un compliment d'un elfe … vraiment … » répondit-elle quelque peu froissée.

Angrod passa devant elle, et résolument taquin il balança sans forme :

« Je ne pourrais décemment pas comparer votre beauté à celle d'une elfe Alex ! Cela ne se fait pas !

\- En ce cas ne dites rien, ce sera encore mieux ! » Piqua-t-telle en faisant une grimace des plus explicite.

Angrod et Brilthor eurent un petit rire de concert, et Gladhwen demanda en tirant le bras de Brilthor :

« Tu m'emmènes boire quelque chose s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui jeune-fille. Aller le devoir m'appelle, à plus tard Alex ! Essayez de vous amuser un peu Autrement je serai obligé de vous quémander une danse ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il avait déjà disparu dans la foule, Gadhwen le tirant par le bras, apparemment très résolue à le garder pour elle en cette nuit. Instinctivement Alex vint à la hauteur d'Angrod, et se colla à lui. Ce dernier eut un sourire bienveillant, et déclara :

« N'ayez pas peur, tout va bien se passer. Au pire vous passerez inaperçue.

\- C'est ce que je souhaite de tout coeur, j'avoue ne pas être à l'aise du tout. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'événements …..

\- Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une humaine dans des habits d'elfe, c'est plus que surprenant ».

Angrod et Alex se tournèrent en même temps, pour faire face à Maeglin qui les toisait des pieds à la tête. Un air de mépris non feint dépeint sur le visage. Angrod fit machinalement un pas légèrement en avant, protégeant ainsi Alexandra de son corps si quoi que ce soit advenait.

« Ho comme c'est touchant ! On prend soin de son animal de compagnie capitaine ? Il paraît que c'est un chien savant, j'espère qu'elle pourra nous éblouir et nous démontrer à quel point c'est vrai !

\- Je ne vois aucun animal de compagnie en ces lieux, et si vous en voyez Seigneur Maeglin je vous conseille de trouver un guérisseur pour votre vue. Ou de vous tenir un peu plus sobre si l'alcool vous assaille d'illusions malsaines, rétorqua Angrod qui serra le poing ».

 _« Bien dit ! Le traiter de gros débile doublé d'un ivrogne, j'avoue que c'est finement joué ! »_ pensa Alexandra qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

L'elfe s'en aperçut, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il s'avança la menaçant clairement, et l'invectiva :

« Que trouvez-vous de si amusant humaine ?! »

Sa voix gronda si fort qu'elle résonna et passa le brouhahas ambiant, faisant taire les convives. Tous les regards bifurquèrent vers eux, et Alexandra crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque.

 _« Raté pour ce qui est de passer inaperçue »_ râla-t-elle intérieurement.

« Je ne trouve absolument rien d'amusant à voir un être soit-disant supérieur, se comporter comme le pire des imbéciles ! » répondit-elle posément.

Un murmure traversa la salle, et Maeglin vit rouge, il essaya d'avancer un peu plus, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Angrod. Ce dernier porta la main au pommeau de son arme et d'une voix glaciale il déclara :

« Levez la main sur elle, et je vous en ferai passer l'envie !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu trahirais un des tiens pour l'honneur d'une humaine ! Grogna Maeglin jaugeant Angrod comme si il toisait un insecte.

\- Je ne vous reconnais pas comme un des miens Seigneur Maeglin, à présent, veuillez cesser cet esclandre avant que je ne vous expulse de cette cité !

\- Ha mais la voilà ! Soleil de tous les soleils en cette soirée ! La voix enjouée et chaleureuse d'Aredhel coupa le face à face, tandis que ce dernier poussait Maeglin sans ménagement pour aller voir Alexandra. Lui prenant la main, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses phalanges, et avec tout autant d'entrain, il continua pour que tout le monde entende, la joie de vous revoir me transporte, comment vous portez-vous depuis la dernière fois ! ».

Aredhel la tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de Maeglin, la prenant à part comme si c'était une amie de longue date. Ce qui eut pour effet de soustraire Alxandra aux regards des curieux. Maeglin trépignait sur place. Donnant des regards noirs successifs aux trois concernés, il entonna « Cela ne se passera pas comme ça vous m'entendez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne se passera pas comme ça ? »

La voix de Thranduil trancha l'espace de son timbre glaciaire coutumier. Maeglin se raidit, et tous ceux qui s'intéressaient encore à l'affaire, retournèrent vite à leurs occupations de peur de subir le courroux du souverain. Se tournant lentement, Maeglin fit face à Thranduil, et s'inclinant raidement, il déclara d'une voix assurée :

« Cette humaine m'a manqué de respect par deux fois mon Roi ! J'exige réparation !

\- Par deux fois ? Fit Thranduil jouant la surprise la plus totale à la perfection. Est-ce vrai Angrod ?

\- Oui mon Roi ! Répondit le Capitaine, ce qui surprit grandement Maeglin qui lui offrit une attention suspicieuse. Angrod eut un magnifique sourire, et continua, mais je jure avoir vu le Seigneur Maeglin en faire tout autant. Et ce, en premier lieu ».

L'elfe aux cheveux sombre trembla de rage, balayant le sol de ses yeux clairs, il se redressa néanmoins de toute sa taille, le menton bien haut, et s'écria :

« Mensonges !

\- Plaît-il ?! Vous m'accuseriez de mentir à mon roi ?

\- Oui, affirma Maeglin sans se démonter.

\- En ce cas permettez-moi de laver l'affront que vous venez de me faire, Seigneur Maeglin, car je ne pourrais cautionner que l'on remette mon sens de l'honneur en question ! ».

Angrod enleva sa cape, et la laissant choir sur le sol, il dégaina son épée, puis portant la lame devant son visage avant de l'abaisser en signe de salut, il déclara :

« Prenez votre arme Seigneur Maeglin, que l'on règle cela de suite pour que les festivités puissent commencer dans le calme ».

Maeglin releva encore plus haut le menton comme si cela était possible mais ses yeux cherchaient un appui quelconque dans la foule. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner gain de cause. Mais il n'y avait ici que des partisans de Thranduil, et son armée. L'elfe aux cheveux noirs déglutit avec effort. Il savait le potentiel du garde, et il n'était pas fou au point de le défier. Même si il savait que Mandos accueillerait son âme, il n'avait du tout envie de quitter les Terres du Milieu pour le moment. D'une voix forte et claire, il déclara sans se démonter, avec toute la suffisance qui lui était permis d'avoir :

« Je ne rabaisserai pas à me battre contre vous, pour une histoire fomenté par une vulgaire humaine. Si le roi Thranduil supporte sa présence en ces lieux, et trouve sa compagnie agréable, je ne peux m'élever contre son bon vouloir !

\- En effet Seigneur Maeglin, sa compagnie m'est agréable, en tout cas, bien plus que certains de mes semblables. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup d'esprit, ce qui manque cruellement à quelques elfes ci présents ... » répondit Thranduil qui le regardait de haut, son aura cannibale avalant littéralement celle de l'elfe qui lui faisait front.

Rien que son regard aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur place. Et tous savaient ce que ce genre d'attention polaire voulait dire. Maeglin hocha rigidement la tête, accusant le coup du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puis, avec un sourire mauvais, il déclara avec tout le fiel dans la voix qui lui fut permis d'avoir :

« Les Elfes n'ont réellement plus leur place en ces terres, si nous commençons à nous mêler aux Hommes. Nous trahissons nos aïeux, nous leur faisons honte même ! Que penserez votre père de tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce que le roi Oropher dirait si une humaine souillait de sa présence la cité royale ?! »

Malgré le marbre de son visage, Thranduil reçut le coup de plein fouet. Ces mots le blessèrent cruellement. C'est alors qu'une voix doucereuse s'éleva dans la salle, et tous furent subjugués par sa ferme douceur.

« Il n'y aucune honte a offrir son aide à une âme perdue. Aucun blasphème à honorer les dons que nos créateurs nous ont légué, tels que la compassion et l'amour de tout ce qui vit. Faites taire cette sombre colère qui anime votre coeur, Maeglin. Les pertes que vous avez subi durant la guerre, ne nous ont pas été étrangères » .

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. La foule s'écarta dans une vague souple, tandis qu'avançait dans cette allée dégagée, l'elfe la plus sublime qu'Alexandra ait pu voir jusqu'alors. Même la beauté d'Aerlinn, qui n'était pas des moindre, était surpassée haut la main. La chevelure blonde cascadant sur des frêles épaules, qui semblaient pourtant porter le monde, des yeux d'un bleu aussi troublant que l'océan, un visage a faire pâlir Vénus elle-même. Sa longue robe blanche semblait étinceler de lumière. L'elfe était accompagnée de deux ellons tout aussi blonds qu'elle. L'un était en armure, l'autre, habillé d'une tunique de cérémonie dans les couleurs argentées. Tout comme Thranduil nota Alex au passage. Les Seigneurs se saluèrent, et l'elfe blonde ne détachait pas son regard de celui de Maeglin, qui plia sous son attention inquisitrice.

« C'est Dame Galadriel, elle gouverne la partie de la Lothlórien avec son compagnon, Celeborn. En armure, c'est celui que tous nomment le Prince Haldir.

\- Cette femme …. est juste sublime … jamais de ma vie je n'avais encore vu beauté aussi enchanteresse … » avoua Alexandra totalement abasourdie.

Aredhel eut un sourire tendre en détaillant le visage stupéfiait de l'humaine à ses côtés, et lui prit courtoisement le bras, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Venez, il faut vous montrer, vous présenter. Je sais que c'est important.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Disons que …. ma famille a certaines capacités. Certains dons des Eldar nous ont été transmis. Mais cessez de vous inquiétez ainsi, nous sommes là pour vous protéger Alexandra. Je sais que vous avez du mal à nous donner votre confiance, mais les elfes comme Maeglin sont rares. Et .. si vous avez su en un sens, dompter le lion qui gouverne cette forêt, je crois que peu de choses vous sont impossibles.

\- Aller dire ça au gars qui m'a tué ! » répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

 _« Je déteste ce genre de compliments ! Je déteste que l'on me croit capable de tout ! Je ne suis qu'une humaine bordel ! Avec des moyens de mortelle ! Ici ou dans mon monde, faut qu'ils arrêtent de touts vouloir penser et ressentir à ma place !Je ne suis pas Wonder Woman putain ! »_.

Aredhel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réponse. Après tout, il n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire de l'humaine qu'il escortait à présent. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, et Maeglin leur lança un regard noir. Aredhel l'accueillit avec un charmant sourire, et attendit patiemment. Thranduil regarda Alexandra, et il eut une grimace fugace quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas le diadème qui allait avec la robe. Cependant, vu le visage fermé de son humaine, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Les mots de Galadriel s'offrirent un âpre combat avec ceux dégoisés par Maeglin juste avant. L'un comme l'autre avait raison. C'est alors que la voix de Galadriel résonna dans son esprit.

 _« Votre père est en Valinor, Roi Thranduil, il n'est plus ici pour voir ou juger vos actes. Vous êtes seul responsable de votre royaume. Et malgré nos différents, je sais que vous avez toujours été un bon souverain pour les vôtres. Vous avez fait preuve de compassion et d'humilité en acceptant de la sauver. Ces deux choses ne sont pas des faiblesses, bien au contraire. De plus, je sais qu'en votre coeur, vous pressentez depuis un long moment, qu'elle n'est pas ici pour rien. Que vous avez fait le bon choix en lui venant en aide ….. mais …. je lis aussi autre chose en vous …._ sa voix se tut, et ancrant son regard dans celui de Thranduil, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, réellement surprise parce qu'elle venait de découvrir … _. ainsi donc, vous vous êtes enfin accordez le droit …_

 _\- Silence ! Vous n'avez aucune autorisation de pénétrer en mon esprit ainsi, et de lire tout votre saoul, cet endroit est mon intimité, il m'appartient ! De plus, je ne sais ce que vos idées tordues ont cru déceler, mais je suis marié Galadriel ! Ma femme m'attend en Aman !_

 _\- Votre femme ? … Mais Seigneur Thranduil, je pensais que vous aviez compris …._

 _\- Compris quoi ?_ S'écria-t-il par la pensée, alors qu'une vague de colère immense commençait à le submerger.

 _\- Vous vous êtes égaré durant de longs siècle Seigneur Thranduil, permettez-vous de retrouver la lumière »_. Et tandis qu'elle rivait son attention sur Alexandra, il sut qu'elle venait de clore la discussion télépathique.

Maeglin, sentant que la situation lui échappait totalement, coupa Galadriel avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus :

« Mes pertes ne regardent que moi, et les vôtres regarde la Lothlórien. Quant à ce fameux héritage des Eldar, il y a bien longtemps que nos dieux nous ont abandonné ma Dame. La preuve, ils lèguent ces terres aux Hommes ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'inclina et disparut dans la foule, qui progressivement, reprenait ses discussions. Ils le regardèrent partir sans un mot, Angrod rengaina son arme, ramassa sa cape lestement, et Thranduil le félicita :

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez si promptement réagi. Si il avait osé aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai bien peur que cette fête ne se soit transformée en tribunal. Et rassurez-vous Angrod, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de remettre en doute votre loyauté et votre honneur. Cet elfe est décidément plus stupide que ce que je pensais. Alexandra … ?! »

Cette dernière sursauta presque à son nom, et rivant ses yeux sur le souverain, elle répondit un discret :

« Oui ?

\- Venez, approchez. Que je fasse les présentations. Alexandra, je vous présente Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Celeborn, et le Prince Haldir. Elle fit une révérence très bien exécutée, à la plus grande surprise de ceux qui la connaissaient, puis, avec un sourire en coin, il continua, Seigneurs, voici Alexandra …. au fait, je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre nom de famille.

\- Druades, Sire. Alexandra Druades, répondit l'humaine très courtoisement.

\- Nous savions que vous aviez entre vos murs une invitée des plus atypique Seigneur Thranduil, mais j'avoue, que même en essayant de l'imaginer au mieux, je ne serai jamais arrivé à cela, avoua Celeborn avec un merveilleux sourire ».

 _« Heuuu ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il se fiche de moi ou bien ? »_ un petit rire clair s'éleva de la gorge de Galadriel, qui, ancrant son regard bleu dans le sien, déclara amusée :

« Non Alexandra, il ne se moque pas de vous. Au contraire, je crois que ce cher Celeborn est quelque peu décontenancé par votre apparence. Il faut dire que votre coiffure n'est pas … des plus commune ».

Alexandra se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Comprenant parfaitement la situation.

 _« Cette elfe a le don de télépathie, ne pense à rien, et surtout à ce que tu ne dois pas penser …. merde ! Non pas à ça ! Surtout pas à ça ! »_ Commença-t-elle à paniquer alors que des images très explicites d'elle et du roi se formaient dans son esprit. Elle perdait pied et contenance, voulant disparaître, là de suite ! Maintenant !

 _« Rassurez-vous Alexandra, ce que je lis, perçois ou entrevois, ne regarde que vous. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Même si pour notre monde, vous représentez une réelle menace ... cependant votre aide va nous être précieuse …._ » sa voix éthérée résonna dans sa tête, au point où elle en grimaça. Thranduil vit le petit manège, et posant un regard froid sur Galadriel, il mit en garde :

« Ma Dame, il est inconvenant de faire ceci sous mon toit. Son esprit est assez torturé pour ne pas y ajouter plus de confusion.

\- La confusion est une chose qui permet d'avancer Roi Thranduil. En voulant éclaircir les choses, nous évoluons. Mais, notre petite Sirène du Pacifique, a une tête bien remplie il est vrai …

\- Comment … comment savez-vous ? » Bégaya Alexandra désappointée.

 _« Elle lit dans les esprits banane ! Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. »_ s'engueula-t-elle furieusement.

Cette situation allait la rendre dingue. Braquant son attention sur la Dame Blanche, elle eut une réaction que Thranduil sentait arriver.

« Ce serait fort aimable à vous de garder vos empreintes télépathiques hors de mon crâne s'il vous plaît ! Quant à la Sirène du Pacifique, ce surnom est une erreur ! Une grossière erreur ! Et cela a coûté la vie à énormément de gens d'y croire ! » soudainement les nerfs à vif, comme si l'intrusion de Galadriel avait fait remonter trop de choses en elle, elle salua les elfes très rapidement, et chercha un coin dans la pièce où se réfugier.

« Etrange humaine, fit Haldir en la regardant disparaître.

\- En effet, des plus étrange, et elle n'est pas des plus facile à supporter par moment, soupira Thranduil. Il les convia à le suivre, et continua, alors votre voyage c'est-il bien passé ? ».

Il les mena à la grande table du banquet, et Alexandra les regarda faire de loin. Aredhel lui fit un signe de la tête de sa place et elle y répondit, puis Angrod vint la rejoindre. Le Capitaine, son ami, le pilier de sa nouvelle vie de fou.

.

* * *

.

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise en bois, dans l'ombre. Tétanisée face à ce que cette elfe avait fait resurgir en elle. Une fois à côté d'elle, il demanda :

« Vous allez bien Alex ?

\- Non. Déjà que je ne voulais pas venir, j'ai déjà fait éclater un scandale, et été inconvenante avec les Seigneurs elfiques les plus puissants de ce monde. Je voudrais disparaître Angrod …. »

Au timbre de sa voix, il sut qu'elle ne disait pas cela juste pour la forme. Il posa son regard aux éclats d'émeraude sur elle, et dit d'une voix douce :

« Faire une mine si ombre dans de si beaux atours …. c'est dommage Alex. Vous devriez essayer de vous amuser un peu, de faire des connaissances peut-être.

\- Je vous connais vous, Brilthor, Aerlinn, Gladhwen … ça me suffit amplement.

\- Et le roi …

\- De quoi ?

\- Et vous connaissez le roi aussi ….

\- Perspicace ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Alex ! Grogna presque le capitaine, vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous ne risquez rien à prendre un peu de bon temps en cette soirée. Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe, profitez donc un peu de ce que l'on vous offre !

\- Vraiment ? Vil flatteur va ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

\- Je le pense vraiment Alex … fit Angrod très sérieux.

\- Je pensais que les êtres humains étaient des créatures trop moches pour que mon physique trouve grâce aux yeux elfiques ».

Angrod, après quelques secondes de silence, partit dans un rire chaleureux et légèrement moqueur. Secouant la tête, faisant légèrement virevolter ses tresses aux reflets de cuivre, il demanda, ayant du mal à éteindre son hilarité :

« Qui vous a donc mis cette idée dans la tête ?

\- Ben moi pour commencer. Vous êtes tous tellement beaux et parfaits …. puis .. le Roi Thranduil aussi ….

\- Alex … vous pensiez que si c' était le cas il partagerait ses nuits avec vous ?

\- Une expérience reste une expérience Angrod …. » dit-elle bornée.

Il vint lui prendre le menton d'une main délicate, et voulant chasser les ombres du visage de sa jeune amie, il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui souffla :

« Non Alex, vous êtes vraiment une personne délicieuse. Vous n'aurez certes jamais la perfection d'une elfe, mais, vous avez d'autres trésors bien plus précieux …. »

Alex se sentit rougir, se dégageant lentement de son contact, elle haussa les épaules, et demanda en passant du coq à l'âne :

« Est-ce qu'il y a du bon vin à boire ?

\- Bien évidemment, de plus les festivités vont réellement commencer, vous devez aller vous asseoir à la place que l'on vous a réservé.

\- Réservé ?

\- Bien évidemment, suivez-moi ».

Elle se leva mollement, et sans grande conviction, elle le suivit dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent près de la table du banquet, et elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux places de vacantes encadrant le roi Thranduil. En bout de table, le souverain les accueillit avec un charmant sourire, ce qui le transfigurait réellement, et désignant la place à sa gauche, il déclara « Venez vous asseoir, le spectacle va commencer ». Angrod l'accompagna et reculant délicatement la chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place, il murmura à son oreille « Vous voyez ! ». Elle hocha discrètement la tête en silence, et avant qu'il la laisse, elle demanda :

« Qui doit prendre place devant moi ?

\- Normalement, cette place est réservé au Prince Legolas ! Le fils du Seigneur Thranduil !

\- Le fils ?! S'exclama Alex abasourdie en fixant sur Thranduil un regard digne d'un merlan frit.

\- Oui ma chère, mon fils. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais discuté de tout ceci, avoua Thranduil avec un sourire énigmatique, légèrement suffisant d'ailleurs nota-t-elle au passage ».

Angrod les salua et alla inspecter les lieux. Alexandra dévisageait Thranduil avec insistance, une étrange colère venant la posséder _« Ha ben voilà ma grande ! Comme quoi tu vois, tu en as dit plus sur toi que l'inverse ! Tu t'es laissée manipuler stupidement ! »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement, tandis que les flammes de son courroux venaient habiller son regard. Le roi le décela, et conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer, il allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit de tambours se mit à rouler. Les elfes gagnèrent les tables, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Alex nota qui était à son côté gauche. Dame Galadriel. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant bruyamment, elle se cala sur son dossier, droite, et aussi rigide qu'un bloc de pierre. Galadriel se pencha vers elle, et fit avec un beau sourire « J'espère que cela va vous plaire, les festivités pour le Solstice d'Eté sont grandioses ! ». Alex hocha simplement la tête, devenue hermétique à tout, elle se concentra juste sur ce qui allait suivre. Les lumières se firent plus diffuses, et elle eut une pensée pour tous ces serviteurs qui devaient se coltiner la gestion des bougies. La grande place centrale désertée, fut soudain envahie par des artistes qu'elle nommerait bien volontiers Saltimbanques. La musique avait pris des connotations presque guerrières, tandis que les tambours, les percutions, les flûtes et autres instruments à vent, avaient envahis l'espace. Des torches enflammées furent amenées, et c'est une chorégraphie impressionnante alliant force, agilité et rythme qui se dévoila sous leurs yeux. Les elfes étaient réellement impressionnants. Ils exécutaient des mouvements à la fois fluides et rapides, les flammes dessinant des arabesques ou au contraire, des formes précises dans les airs. Il y eu des oiseaux, des animaux de la forêt, et même un dragon. Alex était tout bonnement subjuguée par tout ceci. Les murs de la grande pièces se parant de rideaux de lumières ambrées. Cela lui rappela des ballets tribaux dont elle avait été témoin dans certaines ethnies. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça passionnant, et intrinsèquement lié à l'Univers. Elle se souvint avec tendre nostalgie de la première fois où elle avait partagé une de ces danses avec la tribu qui l'avait accueilli. Alors que ses yeux dévoraient littéralement tous les faits et gestes des artistes, elle sentit la main de Thranduil se glisser sur la sienne sous la table, resserrant ses doigts presque avec force. Elle se dégagea rudement, en ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Cela le blessa, et rivant son attention sur elle, il vit sa mâchoire serrée, son air déterminé, et il sut qu'elle lui était totalement inaccessible en cet instant.

 _« Que lui arrive-t-il encore ? Décidément ces humains …. je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais …. moi qui voulais lui faire partager cela, voilà comment elle me remercie ! Qu'elle ne croit pas que je vais lui laisser mener la danse en cette soirée ! »_ pensa-t-il en la toisant quelques secondes. Galadriel tourna la tête vers lui, et ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence. Thranduil détourna son attention avant que la Dame ne lui fasse perdre ses moyens. Quand le spectacle grandiose fut terminé, tous applaudirent, et le repas commença à être servi. C'est là qu'une légère agitation se dévoila à l'entrée de la salle, alors qu'un elfe blond à la haute stature, avançait d'un pas ample et pressé. Arrivant devant le roi, il s'inclina gracieusement, et tout dans ses gestes, trahissait son rang. Face à face, Alexandra en les étudiant, su qu'il s'agissait du fameux héritier de l'ancien Mirkwood.

 _« Suilad Ada !_ S'exclama le prince avec un magnifique sourire

 _\- Wanye, ion-_ _nín »_. répondit Thranduil en se levant, et lui donnant une accolade chaleureuse.

 _« Ben ils peuvent pas se renier ces deux. On peut dire que le fiston a pris du paternel ! Aussi beau que lui, voir peut-être même un peu plus …. et il a l'air bien plus avenant en tout cas ! »_ pensa Alexandra en les observant. Bon ils parlaient en Sindarin, donc elle avait totalement décroché, fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus hein ! Le prince se tourna vers elle, et lui décochant un sourire à la Brilthor, il s'adressa à elle dans un commun parfait :

« Bonsoir, je suis le Prince Legolas, vous devez être l'humaine que mon père a recueilli et sauvé ?!

\- Ho .. il vous a parlé de moi ? Fit Alexandra en se levant par courtoisie. Recueillie et sauvé hein ? Appuya-t-elle en coulant un regard incendiaire au roi. _« Il t'a dit aussi qu'il me retenait prisonnière ?! »_ elle étrangla cette réflexion avant que la colère ne lui fasse perdre tous ses moyens. En cet instant, l'impression d'avoir été totalement roulée dans la farine, se disputait les sentiments bénéfiques qu'elle avait commencé à avoir pour le souverain. Le Roi a en effet veillé sur ma personne, mais vous me voyez très étonnée, car il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous ! Prince Legolas … elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire carnassier quand elle vit l'expression médusé de Thranduil. Cependant, ce pauvre prince n'étant pour rien dans les affaires de son père, elle continua avant de le froisser, mais je ne suis qu'une étrangère à votre monde. Il me semble logique que je ne sois pas au courant de tout. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, car il paraît que vous êtes, aux dires dAngrod, assez douée dans l'art du combat ! »

Alex le salua avec application, et se rasseyant, Legolas et Thranduil la suivant dans son geste, elle répondit :

« Vous me flattez Prince Legolas. Je ne crois pas, hélas, avoir autant d'intérêt que vous le pensez. Je ne suis qu'une âme perdue en ce monde. Qui je l'espère, aura la chance de retrouver sa voie un jour ….

\- Je suis certain que le Roi Elessar serait honoré et ravi de vous rencontrer !

\- Qui ?

\- Le Roi du peuple des Hommes ! Un grand roi, qui depuis la chute de Sauron, règne avec sagesse sur les peuples libres d'Arda.

\- Angrod m'a vaguement parlé de lui, mais je trouve cela fascinant Prince Legolas ! » Fit Alexandra un éclat dans le regard qui voulait tout dire. Son attention se faisant totalement incisive.

Thranduil qui la regardait faire, n'était pas dupe. Et son fils, bien qu'aimable, ne voyez pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Coupant la discussion, il déclara froidement :

« Le Roi Elessar a d'autres soucis en tête bien plus graves à gérer, que la rencontre avec une quelconque humaine, Legolas ».

 _« Quelconque ! Non mais il se fout de ma gueule là ! »_ s'indigna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, ce qui n'échappa nullement au Prince. Il fronça les sourcils, se doutant que son père n'était pas totalement honnête avec lui. Alex faillit se lever et tout laisser en plan, mais la main de Galadriel se posa sur la sienne, et braquant son attention sur l'elfe magnifique, celle-ci lui parla.

 _« Calmez-vous Alexandra. Le Roi Thranduil a de bonnes raisons pour faire ce qu'il fait, même si cela vous blesse. N'oubliez pas qui se tient en ces lieux aujourd'hui._ Le regard d'Alexandra glissa vers Maeglin qui était plus loin à la tablée, près d'Aredhel et Gloredhel _. Oui, vous avez compris. Si le souverain montre un trop grand attachement à votre égard, avec les troubles qui obscurcissent le monde depuis peu, vous pensez bien que l'on se servirait de vous contre lui._

 _\- Purement tactique ! Mais moi je n'ai que faire de ces histoires ! Je ne suis même pas de ce monde !_

 _\- Une partie de vous l'est. Une infime partie certes …. mais vous le savez, vous le sentez, elle se réveille depuis peu …. Gardez espoir Alexandra. Quoi qu'il advienne, vous ne serez jamais seule sur Arda …. »_.

Le toucher presque immatériel de ses doigts sur les siens, la calma, puis baissant les yeux, elle riva son attention sur son assiette. Le repas fut apporté, et tous mangèrent avec appétit, sauf Haldir, Celeborn et Galadriel, qui semblaient plus faire acte de présence qu'autre chose. Legolas et son père parlaient en Sindarin, et les deux elfes, malgré leurs réserves coutumières, avaient une discussion joyeusement animée. Alex nota l'attention tout à fait paternelle qu'offrait Thranduil à son fils, et elle le trouva … touchant. Elle secoua la tête, et balayant la salle du regard, elle fut attirée par la musique qui changea. Elle se fit légèrement plus entraînante, et elle l'assimila à une valse. Même si cela n'en était pas réellement une. Aerlinn lui avait dit que le roi ouvrait le bal, et c'est justement elle qui s'approchait lentement. Habillée de bleu outre-mer, ses cheveux divinement coiffés en tresses et chignon,s des joyaux saphir sublimant sa beauté déjà divine, elle vint à côté du roi, et s'inclinant gracieusement, elle dit humblement :

« Sire, il est temps.

\- Oui Aerlinn, en effet ».

Il se leva, et prenant le bras de l'elfe, ils allèrent au centre de la salle, et exécutant les premiers pas de danse, Alex crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Déjà d'émerveillement, parce que ces deux-là, dansant de la sorte, effaçaient et de loin toutes les images infantiles des contes de fée dans son esprit. Ils semblaient voler. Si beaux, si parfaits … si eux en somme. Mais, une autre chose, plus insidieuse et sombre s'empara de son coeur. La colère pour commencer, car Angrod et elle n'avaient pas eu le loisir de profiter de ce bal ensemble, et elle se retrouvait à présent comme un vulgaire légume sur une chaise. Puis la jalousie. Ce satané sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qui pourtant en cet instant, la tétanisait. D'autres couples se formèrent, et le centre de la salle fut emplis de danseurs. Une elfe aux cheveux châtains s'avança vers Legolas, et le prince accepta avec grâce l'invitation. Celeborn et Galadriel suivirent le mouvement, et elle finit par se retrouver seule en bout de table. Totalement déprimée. Elle visa que Brilthor avait accordé quelques pas de danse à Gladhwen, et celui-ci lui extorqua un maigre sourire.

 _« Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il allait ouvrir le bal avec toi ? Imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine, et d'ailleurs, tu devrais retourner à ta place ! »_ Elle posa un regard sur ses habits magnifiques, et sentant des larmes brûlantes lui mordre les yeux, elle se leva dignement, et quitta sa place.

.

* * *

.

Passant inaperçue, elle allait franchir le seuil de l'immense entrée quand elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle ne fut qu'à peine étonnée de voir Angrod.

« Alex, ne partez pas …

\- Ho que si Angrod ! J'en ai assez de me faire humilier en cette soirée ! Je vous laisse, vous et toute la perfection elfique de ce monde ! J'en ai la nausée ce soir ! Et je ne dis certes pas ça pour vous Angrod ! Je crois même que vous êtes celui, pour moi, qui fait le plus honneur à votre peuple ! Je retourne dans les appartements du roi ! Puisque là est ma place ! Quelle hypocrisie quand même, mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais de toute façon ! Ici ou ailleurs ! Le pouvoir se traduit toujours de la même façon ! Je …. je vous remercie pour la danse de toute à l'heure Capitaine, elle aura été le seul point positif de ma journée ! Lâchez-moi à présent s'il vous plaît … »

Il sut, à la tension dans sa voix, qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il desserra son étreinte, et réellement peiné, il murmura :

« Excusez-nous Alexandra, je crois que nous vous offensons, et vous faisons du mal, sans même nous en rendre compte. Vous êtes si sensibles, vous, les humains. Le monde vous touche avec plus de violence que nous. Et je crains fort, que les incompréhensions entre nos deux peuples, viennent en grande partie de cela …..

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été trouvé par des Hommes, Angrod ? Pourquoi …. cela aurait été tellement plus simple …. » finit-elle par demander pitoyablement.

Le Capitaine garda le silence, bien qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux d'émeraude, toute la compassion qu'il avait pour elle. Elle releva le menton noblement, et tournant les talons, elle prit le chemin des couloirs, délaissant les si fabuleuses festivités derrière elle. Filant dans les coursives comme l'ombre qu'elle était, perdue dans ses obscures pensées, elle essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main les larmes traîtresses qui s'écoulaient lentement. Elle entendit une grognement au loin, ténu et familier, elle comprit que l'orage était là. Le tonnerre faisant vibrer les murs souterrains. L'envie de sortir et de se noyer sous des trombes d'eau la chatouilla, et elle bifurqua vers la sortie, c'est là que la voix de Thranduil s'éleva dans le couloir. Forte, claire, déterminée, comme elle savait l'être.

« Où allez-vous ainsi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et marchant à reculons, elle répondit sèchement :

« Loin de tout ceci ! Et surtout loin de Vous ! »

Le visage de Thranduil se décomposa à cette réplique. Le son de sa voix était un chuintement reptilien, un grognement sourd de fauve, dont il comprit tout le message. Le mépris qu'il lut en elle, le déstabilisa. Car il se teintait d'une aura de haine qu'il pensait ne plus voir chez elle. Elle se remit dans le bon sens de la marche, et continua sa route, entêtée. Bien évidemment il ne fallut pas de grands efforts et de temps pour que le roi avale l'espace qui les séparait. Il la saisit par le bras, au point de lui faire mal, et elle se retourna vivement en le fusillant du regard.

« Lâchez-moi … grogna-t-elle réellement menaçante.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous réagissez comme une démente !

\- Ha parce que c'est moi qui suis en faute ?! C'est la meilleure ! Bien évidemment sa sainteté est au-dessus de tout hein ! Ça vous donne bonne conscience !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?! S'impatienta Thranduil

\- Vous m'avez demandé des choses sur moi, sur mon passé, ma vie privée, informations que je vous ai donné ! Et vous ! Vous ne me dites même pas que vous avez un fils ?! Vous trouvez ça normal ?! Logique ?! Vous me prenez tout, sans rien donner en retour ! Vous me demandez de me plier pieusement à des exercices de danse qui me sortent par les yeux, pour qu'au final je reste seule comme une conne à votre fameuse soirée ! Ho j'en conviens qu'Aerlinn fait beaucoup moins tâche que moi ! Mais ne m'imposez pas ces choses si au final, je ne fais que me ridiculiser et me faire humilier !

\- Vous vous ridiculisez présentement. Et l'humiliation … ? Quelle humiliation ? Nous vous avons traité avec égard, Angrod a même mis son honneur en jeu pour vous défendre.

\- Angrod …. Angrod est le seul que je trouve réellement digne chez votre peuple ! Nul elfe ne lui arrive à la cheville, à part peut-être Brilthor ! » cracha-t-elle sincère.

Cette réplique fit mouche, et Thranduil l'encaissa au mieux. Déglutissant avec effort, il la relâcha lentement. Serrant la mâchoire, il fit sincère :

« Je pensais, que ce que nous partagions, allait au-delà de tout ceci Alexandra ….

\- Que nous partageons ? Que vous me prenez oui ! Lâcha-t-elle cruelle. Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, que l'on cajole, sort et exhibe, et qu'on remet dans sa cage par la suite ! J'ai droit à plus de respect que cela ! Plus de …. » mais sa voix se brisa, quand elle comprit ce qui la tuait réellement en cet instant.

Elle porta une main à son front, tremblante de rage et de fébrilité. Essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Thranduil l'observait, sachant pertinemment que si il lui laissait l'autorisation elle partirait. Elle rejoindrait les Hommes, elle le fuirait sûrement.

 _« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faudrait faire … la rendre aux siens … même si cette simple idée me torture l'âme, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer. Mais …. je ne peux m'y résoudre … je ne veux la perdre … elle m'apporte trop »._ Elle cala son dos sur le mur du couloir, et se laissa glisser au sol, s'accroupissant en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant plus comment démêler cette situation inconfortable.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi avoir enlevé le diadème que je vous avais fait parvenir avec la robe ? » Demanda finalement Thranduil.

Elle eut un rictus entre amusement et mépris, et libérant son faciès de ses paumes, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et répondit laconique :

« Cela me semblait des plus évident ! Voyant le regard incrédule qu'il lui lançait, elle continua, je ne suis pas une biche Roi Thranduil. Je ne suis pas une proie, mignonne et gracieuse. Et, je ne suis pas la compagne d'un cerf ! Le roi de la forêt ! »

Son ton était si cassant qu'il perfora le souverain. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas torturer aussi aisément, par un être qui lui était en tout inférieur. Il lui attrapa un bras, et la tirant brutalement, il la releva tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement de douleur. Ancrant ses yeux magnifiques dans les siens, il déclara :

« Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous l'êtes ! Et ce, le temps qu'il me sera agréable ! C'est à ce titre que vous avez accédé en rejoignant ma couche ! Faites-lui honneur ! »

Elle le fixa un instant, et partit dans un rire atroce, qui ne fit que renforcer la poigne qu'il exerçait déjà sur elle, ce qui lui soutira une grimace de douleur. Malgré le mal, elle lui offrit un ignoble sourire, et répondit :

« Parce que c'est ça que je convoitais en couchant avec vous ?! Ce titre ?! Cet honneur ?! Comme vous osez le nommer ! Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur moi Roi Thranduil ! Car vous êtes littéralement à côté de la plaque ! Quand j'ai partagé cette première nuit avec vous, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais cru déceler quelque chose en vous ! Je crois que je m'étais affreusement trompée ! Je pensais comme une écervelée, que vous aviez un peu de respect, un peu de cette envie que l'on partage quand on veut accéder à ce genre de plaisirs …. un peu de considération …. un peu d'affection aussi peut-être. Je crois que j'en ai trop espéré. Et vos titres à la con, vous pouvez vous les carrer où je pense ! J'en n'ai que faire ! Nous savons de toute façon, vous et moi, que cette partie est déjà jouée d'avance ! ».

Il ne pouvait ne pas la voir, ne pas la lire, cette douleur implicite, ces sentiments qui hurlaient en silence. Malgré sa résistance, il la plaqua contre lui, et la serrant presque à l'étouffer, il murmura :

« Arrêtez Alexandra …. par les Valar, arrêtez tout ceci … Ne comprenez-vous pas, ne voyez-vous pas ? Sa voix mourut dans un soupir, et collant sa bouche à son oreille, il murmura tendrement, je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Surtout en cette soirée, s'il vous plaît …. vous n'arrivez pas à prendre toute l'ampleur de ce qui advient, vous ne pouvez le soupçonner ….. Je …. mais il se tut. Puis, dans un chuchotement, il demanda courtoisement, voulez-vous m'accorder une danse en cette nuit, Alexandra? ».

Déboussolée, perdue entre sa colère et cette singulière passion qui la liait à lui, elle haussa les épaules froidement, se maudissant de sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il la tenait si intimement collée contre lui Elle le détestait autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. C'était juste insupportable, une douleur sans précédent pour elle. Elle le laissa le conduire à nouveau dans la grande salle, et sous les regards inquisiteurs des convives, elle le laissa la traîner jusqu'au milieu de la piste, où elle crut fondre de honte et de confusion. Tous ces regards braqués sur eux, la déstabilisaient grandement. Il lui prit la main et la taille, et lui chuchota :

« Regardez-moi, ne faites pas attention à eux.

\- Facile à dire !

\- _Firieth_ … l'admonesta-t-il presque tendrement. Faites ce que je vous dis, vous verrez ce sera plus simple ».

Elle hocha la tête, et levant les yeux réellement vers les siens, elle capta son regard bleu si déroutant, et là tout s'envola comme par magie. Plongeant dans l'azur étoilé de son regard, elle se sentit littéralement plus légère, comme aspirée par un quelconque pouvoir inconnu. Quand il lui imposa les pas, c'est comme si elle pouvait les voir à l'avance, et se caler dessus avec une telle aisance, que ça en devenait incroyable.

 _« Aerlinn a été un bon professeur, et Angrod aussi …. sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela ... »._

Cette danse les enivra, et elle perdit totalement pied. Son esprit se brouilla. Elle vit des images dans son esprit qui bousculèrent la réalité. Des songes étrangement familiers. Elle cala sa joue contre l'épaule du roi pour trouver un équilibre, et la sentant trembler il murmura :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui …. j'ai juste .. quelques vertiges ... » répondit-elle troublée.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, et l'impression d'être en sécurité, là entre ses bras, accolé à sa stature imposante, la gagna. Cela lui souleva le coeur, et malgré elle, elle se colla un peu plus à lui, sous les regards des curieux que Thranduil ignora superbement. Il se retint de l'embrasser, même si l'envie le démangeait cruellement. Il posa sa bouche dans son cou, et murmura :

« Il me tarde que nous soyons seuls … il me tarde de vous prouvez que pour moi, tout ceci n'est pas qu'une question de titre …. Alexandra ... ».

Elle hocha simplement la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas sombrer dans une extase incroyable et totalement démente. Fallait-il qu'il ait réellement un ascendant sur elle pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Elle savoura les minutes silencieuses, ponctuées par les pas de danse et les notes de musiques. Puis ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux parlant plus que n'importe quelle parole. Gladhwen se rapprocha d'eux, et timidement elle demanda :

« Seigneur Thranduil ? Vous pourriez danser avec moi s'il vous plaît ? »

Le souverain baissa la tête et fit avec un merveilleux sourire :

« Oui Gladhwen, ce serait un immense honneur ! »

Alexandra les laissa alors ensemble, et saluant le roi, elle l'avertit qu'elle allait rejoindre les appartements. Elle alla saluer Legolas, Haldir, Celeborn et Galadriel, et prétextant une grande fatigue, elle quitta la salle. Elle aurait voulu voir Angrod, mais il n'était plus à son poste. Elle avança rapidement dans les couloirs, puis, presque arrivée, elle entendit des sons étranges qui l'interpellèrent. Des sortes de gargouillis ineptes, suivis d'un froissement d'étoffes. Elle se dirigea vers les sons suspects, et ses narines furent emplis d'une odeur métallique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Du sang. Elle posa ses yeux au sol, et une flaque immense s'écoulait à ses pieds, elle releva la tête pour chercher d'où cela pouvait provenir, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Uruk-Haï qui la dévisageait d'un air malsain.

 _« C'est l'humaine ?!_ Demanda un orque qui surgit des ombres. Alexandra vit qu'ils étaient plusieurs et l'adrénaline qui s'injecta dans ses veines, la réveilla brutalement.

 _\- Oui c'est elle ! Embarquons-la !_ »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle saisit bien vite qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir. Un frisson glacial lui mordit l'échine et elle fit la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, elle tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin en courant. out son instinct de survie lui hurlait de se sortir de cette situation et de trouver les gardes. Mais cette satanée robe était un frein à sa course, le tissu vaporeux se prit dans ses pieds et elle chuta lourdement. Un des Uruks arriva vers elle, et saisissant le dos de la robe, il la tira pour la relever. Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, et elle se dégagea, arrachant un peu de l'étoffe au passage. Etant libérée de la poigne de fer de son ennemi, elle ne vit qu'une seule solution, si elle voulait s'en sortir, il fallait avertir les autres d'une autre manière, et surtout, se défendre coûte que coûte en attendant les secours. Ils étaient trop forts pour elle. Elle allait crier quand elle reçu une gifle monumentale qui la scotcha au sol, se relevant titubant, elle déchira alors les pans de sa robe sous le regard surpris de ses ennemis, et déclara tentant le tout pour le tout :

« Voilà je suis prête ! Maintenant on peut en découdre si vous le souhaitez ! »

Les Uruks eurent un rire grave, et le premier du groupe hybride essaya de l'attraper. Elle évita le geste d'un orque qui se teintait de mollesse sous son assurance, et passant sous lui avec vitesse et agilité, elle lui ravit son arme. Elle loua au passage les entraînements drastiques d'Angrod, elle avait pris en force et en vélocité. Elle lui planta la lame dans l'articulation du genou, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fléchir et lui extorqua un hurlement atroce.

 _« Voilà maintenant l'alerte est donnée, en espérant que quelqu'un passe à proximité ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle délogeait l'arme des os dans une geste sec. La lame émit un craquement sinistre alors qu'elle la tirait vers elle. Elle se redressa, et prit un coup violent qui la fit reculer de deux mètres. L'un des Uruk fonça sur elle, et elle se battit du mieux qu'elle le put. Munie de son épée courte rouillée, elle rivalisait de force avec une bête qui en avait clairement plus qu'elle. Elle le fit basculer avec une prise, puis, une fois au sol, elle planta la lame dans la cage thoracique. Les autres hurlèrent leur colère, et se ruèrent vers elle. Ils étaient une dizaine, Orques et Uruks, du moins, de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger dans ce chaos. Elle sut que c'était juste un commando, une troupe envoyée pour une mission précise. Et c'est quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne voulaient pas la tuer, qu'elle comprit que c'était pour elle qu'ils étaient là. Cela changea la donne, et l'emplit d'un nouvelle frayeur. Elle prit quelques violents coups, qui l'abrutirent quelque peu et la firent saigner, mais elle se battait avec la fureur du désespoir. Si ils voulaient l'enlever, ils en paieraient le prix fort. Elle réussit tout de même à en mettre trois à terre, puis, elle prit un coup violent sur le crâne qui la sonna. Elle chuta à quatre patte sur le sol, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Au milieu des corps et du sang, elle resserra ses phalanges fébriles sur la garde de son arme. On lui attrapa les cheveux, et on la souleva sans douceur. C'est là qu'elle entendit la voix d'Angrod crier dans le couloir :

« Lâchez-la ! ».

Les Uruk-Haï et les quelques Orques, surpris, regardèrent dans sa direction. Angrod, prenant le cor de garde attaché à sa ceinture, le porta à sa bouche, et souffla dedans. Le son de l'instrument retentit à travers les couloirs, jusque dans la salle où étaient les convives, semant une belle confusion. Brilthor prit les devants avec Aredhel et Gloredhel pour gérer la foule. Legolas et Haldir suivirent les soldats.

Angrod s'avança vers eux, et se jeta dans le combat sans réfléchir. L'Uruk qui maintenait Alexandra fut décapitée, et sa tête vint choir aux pieds de l'humaine, son regard fixe la transperçant de part en part. Elle chancela, ne tenant plus fermement sur ses pieds, elle regardait l'affrontement sans pouvoir rien faire. C'est alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien, après avoir mis le dernier orque à terre, qu'il eut un hoquet de stupeur. Alexandra vit la pointe de la flèche apparaître au niveau de sa poitrine, totalement ensanglantée. Angrod posa un regard ahuri sur elle, surpris par l'attaque et la douleur qui lui déchirait les poumons « Fuyez ! Fuyez Alex ! » ordonna-t-il dans un hoquet pénible alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Alex essaya de le retenir, mais le poids de son corps la tira avec lui. Il ne cessez de lui dire de partir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Malgré la menace, le danger imminent, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser. Les lèvres en sang, il cracha l'hémoglobine qui lui obstruait la trachée, maculant son pourpoint qui se colorait de rouge. Penchée au-dessus de lui, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, Alex agrippait son armure comme une désespérée. Ses doigts glissant dessus, le sang lui empêchant une prise solide. Elle s'écria la gorge nouée par le chagrin :

« Angrod ! Angrod ! Non ! Je vous en prie !

\- Partez Alex !

\- Non, je ne vous laisserez pas seul …. jamais ! »

Il voulut lui dire autre chose mais la toux le gêna. La robe magnifique d'Alex était maculée du sang noir des Uruk et du rouge de l'elfe qui se mourait devant elle. Elle sentit des mains puissantes l'agripper à lui faire mal. Elle se débattit, mais le coup sur la tête l'avait trop affaibli. Elle hurla le nom de son ami qui s'éteignait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'on la soulevait du sol et qu'on la bâillonnait. Puis on lui donna un autre coup, et tout devint noir. Ses dernières pensées conscientes allèrent vers cet ami tant chéri, qu'elle ne reverrait plus.

.

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais! Désolée, mais comme je ne pourrais pas mettre en ligne demain, je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, ne m'en voulez pas ! ^^**_

 _ **Et voilà ... le tournant dont je vous parlais, est arrivé ...**_

 _ **Je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçues pour Angrod, mais n'oubliez pas, les elfes vont en Aman, ne soyez pas trop tristes ... (oui je sais que vous avez envie de me lapider là *rires*).**_

 _ **La suite dans la semaine. Quand? Je ne peux donner de date, vous aurez la surprise ! ;)**_

 _ **Bisous à Toutes !**_


	14. Le Refuge Etincelant

**.JulieFanfic** : Nooon pas taper moi ! XD Oui c'est un peu le but du chapitre ;p

 **.Milyi:** *te tapote gentiment l'épaule en t'appelant doucement* (c'est ça ou je te noie au choix ! mdr). Oui il y avait du people à cette soirée ! Non Boris est resté au vestiaire, mais on le ressortira plus tard ! ;)

 **.MeGan:** la passion fait rarement les choses sainement ^^ Oui elle commence à s'apercevoir qu'elle est un peu dans la mouise là ... quant à Angrod, ce n'est pas prévu de le revoir malheureusement ... je changerai peut-être d'avis en cours de route mais ...

 **.Waina:** Décidément il avait la côte lui ! Il a fait son devoir, et il a été jusqu'au bout de la promesse qu'il avait faite ;)

 _ **La parution de mes chapitres est anarchique, je m'en excuse d'avance ! La suite c'est faite attendre mais la voilà !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

.

* * *

.

Quand le cor avait retenti, le coeur de Thranduil s'était figé. Sa première réaction étant de chercher Alexandra du regard, souhaitant au plus profond de lui, qu'elle ait retardé son retour à leurs appartements. Dans la masse mouvante de peur qu'était devenue la salle de la réception, il ne pouvait la distinguer. Il prit Gladhwen dans ses bras, et venant vers Galadriel, il lui demanda de la garder. Ce que la Dame fit bien évidemment. Ensuite, il prit l'arme d'un de ses soldats, et sur les talons des elfes qui avaient suivi le son du cor, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Tous furent saisis d'effroi en voyant le Capitaine gisant sur le sol, à l'aube de la mort. Brilthor se jeta à genoux, et redressa le corps d'Angrod qui était parcouru de frissons funestes. Thranduil s'avança vers eux, et aboya à l'adresse des autres en balayant les alentours de son regard furieux :

« Ne restez pas ainsi sans bouger ! Trouvez qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ! »

Les gardes s'affairèrent et envahirent les couloirs sans à peine plus de bruit que le souffle du vent. Bien que les empreintes pleines de sang, menaient aux portes extérieures. Brilthor prit la main de son Capitaine, et la voix tremblante, il rassura d'une voix douce broyée par le chagrin :

« Ça va allez Capitaine … ça va aller …

\- Qu'avez-vous vu Angrod ? Demanda le roi en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Des Uruk'Haï Seigneur …. ils … ils étaient là pour elle …

\- Alexandra ?! S'écria Brilthor comprenant tout. Angrod hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Ils l'ont .. enlevée … j'ai failli Seigneur … j'ai …. retrouvez-la, je vous en conjure … demanda-t-il avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient, serrant les phalanges de Brilthor dans une geste désespéré.

\- Chut Angrod …. vous avez fait votre devoir jusqu'au bout, avec courage et honneur, je vous promets de la retrouver … » déclara Thranduil qui sentait un mal bien connu de lui, lui envahir la poitrine.

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, suivit d'un tremblement qui fit ondoyer les murs et colonnades de la cité. Un nuage de poussière opaque s'éleva dans les couloirs, tandis que les cris de terreurs des elfes s'élevaient dans tout le palais. Brilthor avait protégé le corps d'Angrod instinctivement, mais quand il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, le Capitaine était mort. Le jeune second sentit un mal poignant dans la poitrine, et, terrassé par la tristesse, il posa son front contre celui de son capitaine, se retenant vaillamment de pleurer. Thranduil se releva, visant Legolas et Haldir qui revenaient vers eux en courant.

« Père ! Les portes de la cité sont tombées, elles ont été soufflées par une puissante explosion, exposa Legolas dont le visage parfait était rongé par l'inquiétude.

\- Le passage est inutilisable ! Nous serons obligés de prendre les sorties annexes pour poursuivre les assaillants » continua Haldir soucieux.

Thranduil fit quelques pas amples et secs, la colère, la peine et l'angoisse s'adonnant à une folle sarabande dans sa tête. Puis, dans un geste rageur il brisa la lame qu'il tenait contre un mur en poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler tout le monde. Brilthor enleva la flèche du corps de son mentor et ami, et, tremblant, il prononça en tendant le projectile au roi tout en balbutiant :

« Sire … cette flèche … appartient à l'un des nôtres ... »

Le regard de Thrandil devint fou. Arrachant la flèche des mains de Brilthor brusquement, il aiguisa son regard, et déclara :

« Brilthor ! Vous êtes le Nouveau Capitaine de la Garde et de cette armée ! Et vous allez me retrouver celui qui a fait ça !

\- Père, il a du partir avec les …

\- Je me ne veux pas savoir où il est ! Je veux que vous le retrouviez ! Je veux également que cinq de mes meilleurs hommes partent à la poursuite de ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper ! Ramenez-moi l'humaine ! Avant qu'ils ne la tuent ou la dévorent ! S'écria Thranduil qui perdait peu à peu contenance.

\- Seigneur Thranduil, je ne pense pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal, ils devaient être là pour elle, donc, il serait illogique qu'ils la tuent !hésita à exposer Haldir sagement.

\- Parce que vous pensez les orques et les Uruk'Haï assez intelligents pour penser à tout ceci ?! D'ailleurs, vous ne faites pas partie de mes troupes Seigneur Haldir, je ne vous demande rien ! Lâcha Thranduil sans amabilité.

\- Lui peut-être pas, mais nous oui, Roi Thranduil, déclara la voix d'Aredhel qui s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Et je partirai à sa recherche _Ada_ , fit Legolas, que l'état de son père préoccupa. Bien que rien ne transparaissait aux yeux de beaucoup, Legolas connaissait assez son père pour savoir tout ce qui le tourmentait. Je suis le meilleur pisteur que vous ayez actuellement sous la main.

\- Et l'Ithilien, Legolas ? Lui fit remarquer le roi sombrement.

\- Peut se passer de moi pendant quelques temps, j'ai des gens de confiance là-bas, et le Seigneur Faramir sera tenu informé. Je ne peux laisser cet affront fait aux nôtres, sans punition explicite ! On n'attaque pas le Roi des Elfes Sylvains impunément, sans craindre des représailles ! Il leur cuira d'avoir osé le faire !»

Son expression était dure et déterminée, et Thranduil sut qu'il prenait cette situation très à coeur. Actuellement, il faisait la fierté de son père. Et ferait sûrement taire tous les mauvais commérages le concernant. Le roi réfléchit rapidement, alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, le cri déchirant d'Aerlinn le coupa net. L'elfe blonde jaillit de la foule en pleurant. Se jetant sur le corps de son frère, elle ne faisait plus cas de la réserve des elfes ou de la bienséance. Et tous savez, que même si les leurs allaient en Aman, la déchirure du départ soudain ici, était immensément douloureuse. Thranduil se revit pleurant son père et sa femme, cela lui retourna l'estomac. Accrochée à l'armure d'Angrod, ses magnifiques cheveux d'or se mêlaient à son sang. Brilthor essaya de la déloger mais elle le repoussa, appelant son frère désespérément comme si il allait s'éveiller. Galadriel, Celeborn, et Gladhwen arrivèrent, et tous se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait. Gladhwen plongea son visage dans les pans immaculés de la robe de Galadriel, étouffant un pleur. Haldir, se prenant soudainement de compassion pour cette magnifique elfe qui pleurait un frère, s'approcha d'elle doucement. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, il lui toucha l'épaule, et déclara avec chaleur :

« Ne pleurez plus ma Dame, séchez donc vos larmes. Il a fait son noble devoir jusqu'à la fin, et, vous pourrez le rejoindre bientôt si vous le souhaitez. Il y a toujours des bateaux en partance des Havres Gris ». Quand ses splendides yeux bleu-vert se posèrent sur le Seigneur de la Lórien , et ce, même après toutes ses années à l'avoir croisé nombre de fois, l'un comme l'autre, surent en cet instant, qu'elle ne partirait plus. Elle hocha la tête en silence, et se laissa guider par la main d'Haldir. Elle se releva et revint vers Gladhwen, qui quitta Galadriel pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Haldir les rejoignit, et fit très courtoisement :

« Permettez-moi, ma Dame, de vous raccompagnez vous et l'enfant.

\- Merci Seigneur Haldir » répondit simplement Aerlinn qui avait du mal à détacher son regard du cadavre de son frère.

Elle finit néanmoins par tourner la tête et prendre le chemin de ses appartements. Gladhwen essayant de se calmer tout contre elle. Haldir lui donna un soutien indéfectible et silencieux. Thranduil sut, en les voyant partir ainsi, que jamais plus, il ne pourrait partager ces instants privilégiés avec elle. Essayant de reprendre ses pensées là où ils les avaient laissé, il porta son attention vers Celeborn et Galadriel, et sincère, il déclara :

« Je suis réellement confus, et navré que vous ayez dus être témoins de cela.

\- Ce n'est rien Roi Thranduil, fit Celeborn compréhensif. Cela nous peine que de telles pertes soient encore possible, surtout après les sombres heures que nous avons connu.

\- Qui a bien pu perpétrer tel crime ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se joue depuis quelques semaines, avoua Galadriel taciturne.

\- Quelqu'un cherche à me viser, et …. s'en prendre à une humaine, était d'une lâcheté sans nom !

\- Pas n'importe quelle humaines Seigneur Thranduil, appuya Galadriel sciemment. Mais … elle coula un regard vers ceux qui les entouraient, et Thranduil comprit.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir, veuillez retourner à la salle de bal, vu que l'accès principal est coupé, je vous offre l'hospitalité de ma cité. Il y aura bien assez de place pour tous ! » déclara le roi d'une voix forte pour que les convives qui étaient sur les lieux, puissent entendre.

Les gardes comprirent l'ordre sous-jacent, et ils reconduisirent les invités sous bonne escorte. Laissant Celeborn, Galadriel, Legolas, Brilthor et Thranduil ensemble. Brilthor ferma les yeux d'Angrod, et se redressant vaillamment, il se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Puis-je le faire conduire à la chambre funéraire Seigneur ? Que son corps soit dignement préparé pour l'enterrement ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Brilthor. Celui qui était à présent capitaine, souleva le corps de son mentor, et alors qu'il s'en allait, Thranduil déclara, il a fait preuve de courage et de détermination. Il avait grand espoir en vous, et ne cessez de faire éloges de vos qualités. Je suis réellement affecté par sa disparition …

\- Pas tant que moi …. » murmura Brilthor, qui essayant de faire bonne figure, réussit à contenir ses larmes. Puis il disparut dans les sombres couloirs.

Même si son visage restait de marbre, le roi Thranduil pleurait la disparition de son bras droit. Et encore, il ne réalisait pas totalement celle d'Alexandra. Les yeux vissés sur le sang qui tachait l'allée, il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Galadriel vint à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle humaine Seigneur Thranduil, je crains qu'en plus de vouloir vous atteindre, la personne qui a commandité cela, était parfaitement au fait de ce que cette femme représente. Les savoirs qu'elle véhicule ….

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois à ce point cruel avec elle en la gardant sous cloche comme un animal ?! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Depuis le début je le sais ! Depuis que nos conversations ont commencé, j'ai su qu'elle pouvait représenter une menace ! Que devais-je faire ? La tuer ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Vous auriez pu nous l'envoyer … mais vous avez voulu taire tout ceci. J'en sais à présent les raisons. Je les comprends, mais …

\- Mais rien ! Trancha le roi. Je vais la retrouver ! Legolas est le meilleur pisteur de L'Eryn Lasgalen. Si quelqu'un peut la retrouver, c'est bien lui ! J'espère juste que …. que ce sera à temps …. » ces derniers mots eurent du mal à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

 _« Vous vous êtes attaché à elle …. après ces siècles à dormir, cette humaine a su éveiller celui que vous étiez …_ , la voix de Galadriel transperça le chaos de son esprit.

 _\- Sottise ! Je n'ai pas cette affection pour elle, et vous savez mes opinions à ces sujets Galadriel !_

 _\- Pourtant …. mais passons. Retrouvez-la Thranduil, c'est important. Et si vos hommes n'y arrivent pas faites-le vous-même ! Vous êtes garant de sa sécurité en ce monde !_

 _\- Et depuis quand je vous prie ?_ Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

 _\- Depuis que vous avez entendu sa voix dans la forêt, et que vous savez, malgré vous, ce qui est en train de se produire. Vous pensez que tout ceci est dû à un malheureux hasard ? Allons donc ... »_.

Thranduil n'aima pas du tout le ton sarcastique de la Dame, mais tout en lui réalisait qu'elle avait raison. Ajoutant à la peine de la perte d'un de ses plus fidèle allié, elle torturait son âme plus que nécessaire. Si elle voulait faire ressortir ses pires côtés, elle avait gagné.

« Legolas, tu partiras dès cette nuit, prends les hommes que tu souhaites, tu les connais aussi bien que moi, ordonna-t-il d'un peu peu amène.

\- Bien _Ada_.

\- Je partirai avec lui, peut-être que mes maigres talents lui seront profitables », déclara Aredhel qui s'avança d'un pas.

Thranduil hocha la tête en silence, puis voyant les serviteurs arriver pour nettoyer les sols, il exposa froidement :

« Très bien, je vous fais confiance, partez à présent. Faites attention à vous, ils détiennent des armes dont nous ignorons le fonctionnement. Tenez vous à l'écart et frappez de loin. Soyez des ombres. Mais avant, donnez des ordres pour que les portes soient délogées. Je veux que demain matin l'accès à la forêt soit à nouveau possible. Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir doivent être conduits dans les meilleurs appartements de la cité. A présent, je me retire ! J'ai à réfléchir, et dès demain je ferme les frontières de mon royaume !

\- Seigneur Thranduil ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus seul décisionnaire de ces choses là depuis notre traité ?! Fit Celeborn surpris par sa décision.

\- Je suis seul décisionnaire depuis cette nuit Seigneur Celeborn ! On m'a agressé directement chez moi ! Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si, dans votre désir de bien faire, nous n'avions pas été si laxistes au droit de passage dans nos forêts. Plusieurs des miens sont morts cette nuit ! Où sont donc les vôtres ?

\- Nous ne pouvons faire d'une généralité ce qui est un incident isolé.

\- Un incident isolé ! S'emporta Thranduil. Un des mes fiefs a été ravagé par les flammes, l'on m'attaque en ma demeure, on enlève une personne entre mes murs, et vous osez appeler ça un incident isolé vous ?! »

Sa voix tonnait comme un ciel d'orage, et ses yeux devenus d'un bleu sombre digne d'un ciel de tempête, firent taire son visa-à-vis. Galadriel s'accola à Celeborn, et lui posant une main douce sur le bras, elle dit de sa voix posée :

« Nous sommes attristés par ce qu'il vient de survenir. Bien que je trouve cette décision extrême, je la comprends, et je pense que le Seigneur Thranduil a raison. Le temps que cette histoire ne soit tirée au clair, nous devrions être plus vigilants et moins tolérants. Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à sa déclaration, il ne pensait pas que la Dame de la Lórien puisse être de son côté un jour. Et surtout un jour comme celui-ci. Cependant, comme nous sommes à présent liés, nous allons dépêcher des Galadhrim en ces lieux. Voyant que Thranduil allait riposter, elle braqua un regard glacial vers lui, et continua, ce sera notre condition pour la fermeture des frontières Roi Thranduil, et je ne reviendrai pas dessus ».

La mâchoire de Thranduil se contracta. Serrant le poing, il savait qu'il était au pied du mur, et ne pouvait simplement pas tout rejeter en bloc. Ils étaient à présent trop peu nombreux pour ne pas accepter de l'aide. Trop d'elfes étaient repartis en Valinor, amoindrissant leurs forces sur ces terres. A regret et avec dégoût, il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis sans un mot, il fit un mouvement ample de sa cape en tirant dessus avec rage, et prit la direction de ses appartements. Legolas faillit le suivre, mais Galadriel le stoppa :

« Non jeune prince, il doit être seul, il doit comprendre ….

\- Comprendre quoi à la fin ?! Ne voyez-vous pas le tourment qui l'anime ?

\- Si, justement. Et c'est bien pour cela que vous devez le laisser. Faites votre devoir Prince Legolas. Partez à sa recherche, car si un être malveillant accède à ce qu'elle sait, je crains le pire dans un avenir très proche. Soutenez votre père, il va en avoir besoin dans les jours, et voir peut-être, les semaines à venir. J'ai confiance en vous, vous n'avez jamais failli, votre coeur est noble et pur. Et … si d'aventure vous passez près d'Aglarond, n'hésitez pas à passer nos amitiés à ce cher Gimli, exprima-t-elle avec un énigmatique sourire.

\- Croyez, ma Dame, qu'il en sera plus qu'heureux et honoré » avoua Legolas en la saluant.

Aredhel et lui prirent alors la route, délaissant les Seigneur de la Lórien. Ces derniers quant à eux, furent conduits à leurs très luxueux appartements, et ils discutèrent longuement sur de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Décidant de rester très vigilants face à la suite des évènements.

Tranduil, lui, était déjà le nez plongé dans un verre de vin rempli jusqu'à ras-bord, le buvant presque avidement, voulant à tout prix amoindrir ce qui était en train de lui déchirer les entrailles. Une fois un énième verre de vin bu, et la carafe vide, il vit le livre d'Alexandra posé sagement sur la table de la bibliothèque. Serrant ses doigts sur le verre en cristal, il le brisa. Puis, fou de douleurs, il balaya sa desserte d'un geste rageur, jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en émettant un hurlement sourd digne d'un lion blessé. Des gardes entrèrent avec fracas, pensant le souverain en mauvaise posture, mais ce dernier les vira purement et simplement en ordonnant de ne pas être dérangé. Voyant ses appartements vides, comme trop longtemps ils le furent, le broya. Ce n'est qu'en ces heures sombres qu'il fut obligé de s'avouer l'impensable. Oui, il avait de l'affection pour elle, beaucoup trop même.

.

* * *

.

Une vive douleur aux poignets la réveilla. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle eut du mal à affronter la lumière crue du jour. Elle porta ses mains ligotées à son visage, et grimaça sous le mal que lui donnait le bâillon qui lui sciait la commissure des lèvres. Elle regarda son corps. Sa robe était déchirée, pleine de boue et de sang. Une corde irritante emprisonnait également ses chevilles. Elle avait perdu une chaussure nota-t-elle, et même si c'était l'été, le sol humide était froid sous son flanc. S'habituant à la clarté, elle essaya de discerner ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle. Sa première vision fut horrible. Ses kidnappeurs étaient en train de manger de la viande, et elle reconnut un bras et une jambe, dont la peau claire rappelait celle des elfes. L'envie de vomir la prit, elle détourna les yeux avant de succomber. Elle était à deux mètres d'eux, misérablement jetée sur des roches dures et saillantes, qui lui rentraient dans les chairs. Elle avait une affreuse migraine, et elle sentait sa tête lui lancer. Ils avaient frappé fort. Elle devait sûrement avoir une commotion cérébrale, qui risquerait de lui être fatale. Ils étaient cinq. Angrod et elle avait dû sacrément amputer leur nombre.

 _« Angrod ... »_ l'image de son ami mourant revint la hanter, et elle sentit des larmes incontrôlables l'envahir.

 _« Tiens elle se réveille ! »_ s'exclama un des Uruk en l'entendant pleurer.

Il se leva, et venant près de son corps immobile, il l'empoigna sans douceur, plantant ses doigts dans son épaule droite. Il la redressa sans douceur, et elle eut du mal à contenir un gémissement de douleur. Puis il la traîna vers le feu. Assise, elle était encadrée par deux Uruks, dont l'odeur insupportable la fit presque suffoquer. Il y avait des effluves de pourriture, de charogne, dues au sang de leurs blessures non recousues, et de l'état général d'un manque d'hygiène certain. L'un des deux lui tendit le bras à moitié mastiqué qu'il tenait dans la main, et fit en parler noir _« Tu veux en manger un bout ?! »_. Voyant l'air dégoûté qu'elle afficha, ils se mirent à rire grassement. Elle ne les comprenait pas, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être polyglotte pour se douter de leurs propos.

 _« Dis Shagol ! Tu sais pourquoi il la veut vivante ?!_ Demanda un Uruk-Haï plutôt petit comparé aux quatre autres.

 _\- Non Gurak, je sais juste qu'on doit la ramener saine et sauve, assez en état pour qu'il puisse lui poser des questions_ , répondit laconiquement le plus grand et le plus fort du groupe.

 _\- Ha … et est-ce qu'on a droit de s'amuser un peu avec ?!_ »

Shagol jeta un regard de biais à Alex, et ses yeux jaunes la firent frémir. Apparemment il réfléchissait à une situation qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, ni comprendre. Tout en elle avait peur, réduite à l'impuissance, elle savait que dans ces conditions, son espoir d'en réchapper était mince. Elle voulait canaliser sa respiration, taire la terreur qui lui mordait tous les muscles du corps, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Trop d'inconnues s'offraient à elle. Shagol retroussa le nez de façon dédaigneuse, et répondit :

 _« Je préfère pas. Tu sais que nous serons sévèrement punis si elle n'est pas dans un état convenable quand nous la ramènerons._

 _\- Je demande pas grand chose, juste un peu d'amusements,_ insista Gurak qui la toisait avec convoitise.

 _\- Non j'ai dit !_ » Grogna subitement Shagol.

Ce qui eut pour effet de tasser et ratatiner les quatre autres de concert, même ceux qui n'avaient rien dit. Alex détermina que c'était lui le chef. Et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il venait de lui éviter le pire. Elle baissa les yeux, et ferma les paupières. Ses douleurs à la têtes étaient trop vivaces, elles la sonnaient. Shagol prit une gourde, et enlevant le bâillon d'Alexandra d'une main si rude, qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui arracher la peau. Il tendit le goulot et le porta à ses lèvres, puis il ordonna « _Bois ! »_. Là aussi pas besoin de comprendre la langue. Elle attrapa tant bien que mal la flasque molle, et faisant la grimace en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait, elle prit une gorgée, qu'elle recracha de suite. Les Uruks se mirent en rire de concert, cela devait grandement les amuser. Alexandra ne savait pas ce qu'était le liquide, mais elle avait cruellement soif. Elle aiguisa son regard, et coupant sa respiration, elle but quelques gorgées à la va-vite, sous les regards surpris de ses ravisseurs. Elle retendit l'objet en essayant de ne pas vomir, et faillit s'évanouir sous la brûlure que le breuvage lui causa dans l'œsophage et l'estomac.

 _« Cette femme est étrange !_ S'exclama Maknok en s'esclaffant presque.

 _\- Pour ça que le maître la veut. Finissons de manger, la route est encore longue, et je n'aime pas voyager de jour, les Rohirrim font de nombreuses rondes. Et j'aime encore moins savoir la forêt de Fangorn aussi près !_  
\- _Oui ces arbres sont dangereux ! »_ S'exclama Maknok qui eut un frisson.

La mémoire des leurs tués par les arbres, était encore vive dans leurs esprits. Quand Shagol lui remit le bâillon, elle sut qu'ils allaient repartir. Il coupa les liens qui lui lacéraient les chevilles, et la tirant par les bras, alors que les autres effaçaient les traces de leur passage, il tira sur la corde pour qu'elle avance. Elle eut une grimace de douleur. Ses chevilles la faisaient souffrir, et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Il essaya de la faire marcher, mais elle commença à avoir des vertiges. Shagol eut un grognement sourd, réellement en colère, et la tirant à lui déboîter les clavicules, il essaya de la faire avancer. Elle s'étala de tout son long, ne parvenant plus à poser un pied devant l'autre. Gurak s'approcha d'elle, et lui décocha deux coups de pieds violents dans les côtes pour qu'elle se lève, en l'invectivant de sa voix gutturale. Elle cria à travers son bâillon, ce qui alluma une flamme sadique dans le regard de son bourreau. Elle lui dit quelque chose à travers son entrave, et voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle l'enleva en tirant férocement dessus, passant outre les maux que cela lui infligeait, et hurla :

« Abruti ! Je ne peux pas marcher ! Tape-moi autant que tu veux, ça changera rien ! »

Gurak faillit recommencer, mais Shagol l'arrêta. Il se pencha vers l'humaine, et scrutant son visage pour la première fois, il dit dans un commun écorché :

« Si tu peux pas marcher, on te portera ! »

Maknok vint vers elle. Il était aussi grand que leur chef, mais un peu moins corpulent. Il la souleva sans peine, et la hissant sur son dos, il lui fit passer les bras autours du cou, et la força à mettre ses jambes autours de sa taille. Elle se défendit bien entendu, mais elle n'avait ni les moyens, ni la force de se sortir de là. Shalog lui agrippa les cheveux, et la lorgnant d'un oeil mauvais il déclara :

« Le maître te veut en vie, au mieux en un seul morceau ! Mais si tu résistes, nous garderons de toi que le nécessaire compris ?! ».

Elle serra les dents,et hocha la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer sur son cuir chevelu au point qu'elle crut qu'il l'avait scalpé. Elle plaqua sa tête contre les épaules suintantes de Maknok, retenant une énième fois un haut-le-coeur, puis ils reprirent leur route. Les élancements dans son corps finirent de l'achever, elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Elle ne sut pas combien de jours se passèrent. Tout demeura embrouillé. Seul les maigres repas qu'ils lui forçaient à avaler de façon on ne peut moins tendre, avec ce liquide affreux pour tout breuvage , lui donnaient un maigre point de repère dans ses journées. Tout le reste n'étaient que douleurs et tortures. Les maigres fois où elle devait se soulager, devenait un spectacle apparemment très intéressant pour ses ravisseurs. Elle dut enterrer le peu de dignité qui lui restait à ces moments-là. Ils se reposaient rarement, et les maigres fois où elle put essayer de dormir, c'était sur de la terre, dans la poussières, ou des herbes folles qui devenaient très humides le matin venu. Au fil des jours elle perdait de plus en plus ses forces, et elle pensait tout abandonner.

 _«Il est temps que tu prennes la décision Alex, tu te doutes pour quelles raisons ils te mènent quelque part. Se sera pour t'interroger. Et la convention de Genève ils connaissent pas ici. Tu vas mal finir, alors autant ne plus lutter. Ils n'apprendront rien de toi, ils peuvent te tuer si ça leur chante …. de toute façon … qu'est-ce qui me retient au fond ici ? »_ L'image de Thranduil se faufila dans son esprit hébété par les souffrances qui martyrisaient ses chairs. Elle réprima un atroce sanglot, alors qu'à l'image du roi, ce succédait celle d'Angrod.

 _« Il était le seul avec qui j'avais une relation sincère et amicale …. le seul en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle …. quant au roi … le roi … il t'a démontré par lui-même à quel point il pouvait tenir à toi hein ?! Même si … cette danse étai belle à vivre …. »_. Ils la bousculèrent pour qu'elle se lève, mais elle resta les yeux fermés, au sol, ne voulant plus bouger. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse.

 _« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?_ Demanda Maknok surpris

 _\- Non ! Elle fait semblant, mais on va la réveiller un peu ! »_ S'exclama Gurak avec un rire gras.

Il lui donna plusieurs coups dans les reins en la sommant de se lever, mais elle serra les dents et ne dit rien. L'Uruk la brisait à chaque coup, mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle le sentit la saisir avec violence, et il la jeta plus loin. Son corps s'écrasa sur la roche, et son bras gauche eut un craquement sinistre tandis qu'il retenait le poids de son corps maladroitement. Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira l'avant-bras et elle sut que son radius était cassé. A bout de force et de résistance, elle se mit à pleurer, mais elle ne parla pas, n'émit aucun mot.

 _« Tu vois ! Je sais comment les faire couiner ! »_ fit Gurak satisfait.

Shagol arriva près d'eux, et regardant l'état plus que piteux de leur prisonnière, il eut un air de mépris sur son visage brunâtre, et fit réaliste :

 _« Elle ne tiendra pas le coup, dépêchons-nous ! Si nous ramenons un cadavre nous n'y survirons pas. Nous sommes à mi-chemin ! Commençons la descente du plateau, dans cinq jour nous serons en Isengard ! »_.

Shagol la ramassa, comme si elle n'était qu'un paquet de linge sale, puis l'attachant sur le dos de Maknok, car il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour tenir, ils reprirent leur route. La descente fut chaotique, mais par bonheur elle était plus souvent inconsciente qu'autre chose. D'étranges songes l'assaillaient, mêlant sa vie d'avant et celle d'ici. Sa Terre, et Arda. Il lui sembla flotter longuement dans un espace inconnu, où le vert était omniprésent. Les petites créatures dans la forêt semblaient lui parler, mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour les comprendre. Elle était arrivée au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Son coeur ne ressentant plus le goût de vivre, tout comme il l'avait été quand elle avait perdu la vie une première fois, et qu'elle était apparue dans ce monde étrange. Seul le goût de la mort apparaissait comme doux et salutaire. Elle pria pour revoir Gabrielle. Et quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose qui demeura brouillon dans son état second. Des hurlements s'élevèrent, et elle chuta lourdement au sol. Elle sentit Maknok s'effondrer à son côté, et des bruits de combats envahirent l'espace. Il faisait presque nuit, et elle eut du mal, en ouvrant faiblement les paupières, à voir quoi que ce soit de tangible. Après des minutes de cris et de bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent, un calme relatif revint. Elle entendit des pas lourds s'approcher d'elle, et la personne qui était là, parla une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'accent était rocailleux, les voix bourrues. Une main puissante la tourna complètement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Une humaine apparemment._

 _\- Avec les cheveux courts, et habillée avec des loques elfiques ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Est-elle en vie ? Elle est plutôt dans un sale état._

 _\- Si on peut dire. Nous allons la ramener. On verra si on peut faire quelque chose pour elle »._

Elle n'arriva plus à ouvrir les yeux correctement. Tout ce qu'elle sut c'est qu'on lui mettait un couverture dessus, que ces étrangers la placèrent sur un brancard fait en vitesse, et que quelqu'un examinait son bras. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, se fichant éperdument de savoir si elle allait vivre ou mourir.

.

* * *

.

Assis sur son trône, Thranduil avait la tempe reposée sur son poing fermé, l'air sombre, il contemplait sa cité silencieuse. La disparition d'Angrod avait laissé un grand vide derrière lui. Lui et son capitaine se connaissaient depuis près de trois mille ans, de le voir partir ainsi, si brutalement et sans préavis, était bien cruel. Qui aurait pu deviner une telle séparation en ces temps de paix ? Ce funeste départ lui laissant un arrière-goût amer dans l'âme. Quant à l'humaine, contre toute attente, sa disparition était bien pire encore. Là qu'il avait pris l'habitude de leurs prises de bec, de leur confrontations, leurs joutes …. pris l'habitude de son esprit si délectable, et de la chaleur de son corps. Il avait même carrément fui ses appartements vides les premiers jours, mis sous clé les affaires d'Alexandra, pour ne plus les avoir à les soumettre à sa vue. Il s'inquiétait. Se rongeait les sangs même. Il ne savait que trop bien les dangers inhérents à son monde, et entre les mains des Uruk-Haï, comment allaient-ils la retrouver ? Dans quel état ? Serait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Serait-elle encore seulement autant désirable ? Cette dernière question il la chassa de son esprit en un froncement de sourcils presque rageur. Au-delà de son physique, il voulait réellement reprendre vie à sa simple présence. Car oui, elle le lui avait rendu cette vie qu'il avait tant fui pendant des siècles et des siècles. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire, lors du bal, tout ce qui martelait son corps, son coeur …. Il soupira douloureusement, fermant les paupières quelques secondes, l'image de son visage vint se présenter à lui infligeant une énième blessure.

 _« Suis-je devenu si faible ? Ne suis-je donc incapable de lutter conte la chose la plus basique et la plus primaire que seuls les Humains peuvent ainsi connaître ? Ma femme m'attend en Valinor, je ne peux me permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit ! »_. Oui, mais parfois, vouloir, ne signifie pas pouvoir, et tous ses démons affamés qui se repaissaient de son âme, le lui rappelaient continuellement. Son absence, lui démontrait à quel point l'éternité était longue. L'idée de prendre le bateau pour Aman le prit soudainement.

 _« Délaisser tout ce qui m'alourdit l'âme ici, délaisser ce monde si cruel …. délaisser cette histoire qui ne m'apporte que préjudices. Une humaine de plus ou de moins sur Arda, quelle importance ? Ils sont si nombreux …. De toutes façons, elle mourra tôt ou tard »_.

Ses sombres tergiversations se terminèrent avec l'arrivée de Legolas et Aredhel. Son fils et son fidèle sujet parcouraient les routes depuis des jours entiers. Inlassablement et avec une telle ardeur qu'ils lui faisaient réellement honneur. Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent, et Legolas commença avant même qu'il lui donne l'autorisation :

« Nous avons retrouvés leurs traces Père ! »

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher, malgré ses millénaires de réserve, d'avoir un mouvement en avant. Dessoudant sa tête de son poing, il se redressa et se pencha légèrement, attendant la suite.

« Nous avons trouvé les corps des Uruk-Haï près de la forêt de Fangorn. Il y a apparemment eu une forte altercation, qui a coûté la vie à quatre des leurs. D'après nos estimations, un seul a pu en réchapper. Le roi Eomer nous a confié que les Rohirrim n'étaient pas les auteurs de ce miracle, et qu'il n'avait pas eu vent d'une humaine errante ou trouvée par ses cavaliers. Après, le Rohan est vaste, elle peut être n'importe où ….

\- Donc, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé …. déclara Thranduil d'une voix lasse.

\- Non, fit Aredhel en s'avançant d'un pas. Nous …. nous avons suivi leurs campements sommaires d'un jour sur l'autre, ce que nous avons lus dans les empreintes, laissent présager qu'elle ne doit pas être au mieux. Nous avons trouvé du sang ….. »

Thranduil fit la grimace en entendant cela, s'imaginant déjà le pire. Rien que d'y penser, cela souleva une nausée en lui, qu'il essaya de calmer au mieux, l'appréhension lui dévorant l'estomac.

« Que du sang _Ada,_ rien de plus, s'empressa d'ajouter Legolas qui lisait en son père plus que quiconque. Il y a souvent des convois de marchands qui passent par ces routes. Il est probable que l'un d'eux l'ait trouvé.

\- Des marchands nains …. n'est-ce pas ? Grommela Thranduil qui n'aimait pas du tout la perspective qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Oui, mais pas que. Mon ami Gimli a une colonie établie en Aglarond, j'irai voir dès demain, il me faudra plusieurs jours pour y accéder, mais si elle y est …

\- Et si elle n'y est pas ? Demanda soudainement le souverain à bout de patience. Vous courrez sur une fausse piste alors qu'elle risque de perdre la vie ailleurs, ou pire, se faire lever comme un gibier par notre ennemi sans visage !

\- Seigneur, le Prince Legolas ira vers les montagnes, je ratisserai les plaines du Rohan, avisa Aredhel pragmatique. Nous aurons ainsi plus de chance de la retrouver. Et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai une vision sur l'endroit où elle se trouve ».

Thranduil hocha gravement la tête. Il observa son fils longuement. Le voir retourner auprès de ses amis nains, lui hérissait purement et simplement les cheveux sur la tête. Il ne supportait pas que son héritier, aient des relations privilégiées avec ce peuple, qu'il considérait comme inférieur, déplorable et sans usages. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas des Hommes ou des Nains, ceux qu'ils considéraient le moins. Les deux étaient peu digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. Et même si il détestait Maeglin, cet elfe n'avait pas tort, leurs dieux les abandonnaient. Délaissant leurs Terres en pâture à des animaux sans envergure, qui auraient tôt fait de tout détruire. _« Comme l'ont fait ceux du monde d'Alexandra …. est-ce cela l'avenir d'Arda ? Devons-nous délibérément laisser les choses se faire ainsi ? Ma forêt, tout ce qui y vit, laisser cela à l'abandon entre les griffes avides d'êtres à peine capable de conscience … ? »_. Il serra la mâchoire, cette perspective ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il inspira longuement, et rivant son attention sur Aredhel il fit :

« Aredhe nous procéderons ainsi, si vous pensez que cela soit plus sage. Avez-vous eu quelconques visions à ce sujet ?

\- Non pas encore Seigneur, mais les cavernes semblent une bonne piste, avoua Aredhel en inclinant la tête gracieusement.

\- Alors soit, Legolas, va voir tes …. amis, ce dernier mot eut du mal à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Et tiens-moi au courant. Si elle est là-bas, ramène-la moi. Galadriel l'a dit elle-même, elle représente une menace pour ce monde. Malgré elle, j'en conviens, mais nous ne pouvons la laisser libre. Et, je prie les Valar, que si elle se trouve là-bas, qu'elle ne dévoile rien à ces Nains !

\- Bien _Ada_ , nous allons prendre un peu de repos, et nous repartirons à l'aube, déclara Legolas se sentant étrangement investi d'une mission des plus importante.

\- En attendant, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner ? Demanda Thranduil passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans sourciller.

\- Oui, ce serait avec grand plaisir, père ».

Aredhel accepta avec tout autant de gratitude. Après ces jours de recherches intensives, un peu de repos était plus que bienvenu. Thranduil descendit de son trône, avec la prestance du souverain qu'il était, et passant entre eux deux, il rejoignit alors ses appartements, attendant l'heure du repas. Il se versa un verre de vin, et observant longuement l'armoire où il avait tout rangé, il s'en approcha fébrilement. Il l'ouvrit, et sortant le livre, il alla s'asseoir lentement. Là, il feuilleta l'ouvrage. Il aurait tant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, confronter ses idées aux siennes. Se laisser même bercer par ses explications. Par sa voix qu'elle pouvait avoir de si douce et chaleureuse, comme un soupçon de miel dans un rayon d'été. Il essaya de taire le subtil bonheur qui le saisit, quand il repensa aux paroles de son fils. Ils l'avaient peut-être retrouvé et il essaya, par tous les moyens, de taire se fol espoir qui injectait en lui, la sève à un corps redevenu exsangue depuis sa disparition. De ce soir, bercé par les feux d'un été splendide, qui devint le tombeau de sa raison. Il laissa s'échapper, de l'élixir distillé de son coeur, le plus effroyable des sentiments.

.

* * *

.

Un bruit sourd et continu, martelait ses tempes. Même dans son sommeil sans rêve, elle l'entendait. Linéaire, imperturbable, lancinant. Elle n'avait que peu conscience de ce qu'il advenait réellement d'elle. Elle avait juste réussi à comprendre qu'on essayait de lui sauver la vie. Les jours passaient, son corps soumis à de terribles fièvres, était comme broyé. Les douleurs à son bras cassé, étaient loin d'être les pires. Une voix était devenue familière, malgré son timbre assez rauque, il s'agissait d'une voix de femme. D'autres se mêlaient à elle de temps à autre, parlant un langage obscur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Au bout de deux semaines, elle arriva à ouvrir les yeux. Allongée sur le dos, ses paupières s'ouvrant lentement, lui dévoilèrent une environnement assez sombre. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes, essayant d'éveiller son corps, d'être à l'écoute de ce qui se produisait autours. Le cognement continu était toujours présent, et elle se rassura un peu en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas que dans son esprit. Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint clairement, était sa captivité, et les tortures que lui infligeaient ces êtres sans âme. Elle grimaça, et ensuite, tandis que la cité de Thranduil lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit,une larme roula sur sa joue encore un peu bleuie. Le souvenir du corps d'Angrod s'affalant à ses côtés, et gisant au sol, venant l'envahir.

 _« Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir … j'espère que, si Valinor existe, qu'il y est et qu'il est heureux. Si je survie dans ce monde, il fera parti des êtres que je pleurerai sans honte. Angrod …. où que vous soyez, merci pour tout »_.

Elle remua ses doigts de la main droite, et ils s'agitèrent sans mal. Par contre, à gauche, c'était autre chose. Son bras cassé était dans une atèle très bien faite, et elle leva le membre pour se le porter à la vue, soupirant fortement, elle fit « C'est pas vrai …. dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourré ... ». Une porte en bois massif s'ouvrit deux mètres après le pied de son lit, et regardant la pièce pour la première fois, elle vit qu'elle était taillée à même la roche. Des arches splendides soutenaient la voûte, et les murs semblaient scintiller d'or et d'argent. Il y avait le lit où elle était, une table de chevet à sa droite, une armoire sur le mur d'en face, et la porte à présent ouverte, qui dégagea la vue sur un couloir à peine éclairé. La personne qui entra était petite de taille, et d'une stature râblée et robuste. Habillée d'une robe aux tissus bien moins nobles que ceux que portaient les elfes, la petite femme avait des cheveux bruns, et les yeux tout aussi sombres. Deux tresses encadraient un visage rond et avenant. Et chose notable, Alexandra dénota une légère barbe, à peine fournie, qui habillait sa peau claire.

 _« A moins que je ne me trompe, ce doit être une naine, Angrod m'a souvent parlé d'eux … si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'ils seront plus compréhensifs que les elfes, autrement, je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir d'ici. Ils ne comprennent que l'appât du gain, les richesses, et tout se marchande avec eux …. je vais devoir ruser »._

La naine s'approcha d'elle, elle tenait une chandelier où trois bougies brûlaient vaillamment, faisant disparaître les ombres tenaces qui se nichaient dans la pièce. Se penchant au-dessus de l'humaine, elle fit avec bonne humeur :

« Enfin réveillée ! Vous nous avez fichue une de ces frousse ! ».

L'attitude de la naine était résolument cordiale et chaleureuse. Elle posa le chandelier à trois branches sur la table de chevet et prenant le bras d'Alexandra, elle eut un beau sourire dans son visage rond.

« L'histoire d'une à deux semaines, et tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir ma belle ! »

Alexandra ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à l'énonciation de ce terme si affectueux et flatteur. La petite bonne femme alla ouvrir l'armoire, et sortant des habits, elle déclara :

« Bien évidemment, nos vêtements seraient trop petits pour vous, aussi, je n'ai que ces vieilleries à vous donner. Ce ne sont que des vêtements d'hommes, mais cela devrait convenir ! ».

Elle posa un tas de tissus sur le pied du lit, et déplia les pièces les unes après les autres, jugeant vite fait d'un coup d'oeil averti, des mensurations de l'humaine. Il y avait un pantalon en cuir, une chemise en lin blanc avec des cordon sur le devant, style chemisier médiéval. Et une veste en cuir verte, assortie au pantalon. Des bottes dans les marrons furent déposées sur le sol, et la naine revint vers Alexandra.

« Avez-vous faim ? »

Alex hocha lentement la tête, sans répondre de vive voix.

« Les Uruks vous ont mangé la langue ou quoi ? Ce serait dommage, car les nains sont très enclin à la discussion ! »

 _« Et à une certaine humanité aussi apparemment. Elle n'a rien à voir avec Aerlinn. Je ne sais si tous les nains sont ainsi, mais il y a un fossé entre les Elfes et eux »._ De repenser aux elfes, mena ses réflexions vers Thranduil, et Angrod. _« Mouais, même si tu les juges, ils t'ont quand même aidé, protégé …. et l'un d'entre eux est mort pour toi ... »._ Le visage d'Angrod monopolisa ses souvenirs. Leurs entraînements, leur danse, tous ces moments partagés et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Elle se redressa, se sentant d'un seul coup manquer d'air. Suffoquant sous la pression qu'elle sentit tout d'un coup dans sa poitrine. Une crise d'angoisse, c'était nouveau ça. Mais en fait c'était bien autre chose. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes acides, et sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, elle se recroquevilla lamentablement sur le matelas, et pleura. Pleura à en fendre l'âme. Déversa tous les maux qui lui labouraient les entrailles. La perte d'Angrod lui infligea la même douleur qu'elle avait ressenti pour Gabrielle, en un peu moins intense. Mais cette géhenne était là, cuisant son âme au fer rouge. Encore une fois. La naine vint s'asseoir à son côté droit, et l'entoura d'un bras puissant. La collant contre sa poitrine généreuse, elle murmura :

« Là … là mon enfant … tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Croyez-moi, les Uruk-Haïs vont y réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer aussi près de notre royaume. D'ailleurs, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici …. »

Alexandra se retrouva comme une petite fille dans les bras de sa mère. Essayant maladroitement et plus que lamentablement, de trouver un quelconque réconfort. Angrod était mort, quant à Thranduil … Leurs moments rares, mais si magiques, parasitèrent son esprit mutilé.

 _« Lui … lui passera sûrement à autre chose. Arès tout, qu'étions-nous réellement l'un pour l'autre ? Moi, une distraction pour lui. Lui, une certaine sécurité pour moi. J'aimerai croire que notre attachement est né d'une carence dans nos âmes respectives. Juste un pansement, un baume sur nos essences brûlées vives, et que cela resterait à jamais qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. Qu'une passade dans une existence ….. mais …. là que je m'aperçois que je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Son absence a la morsure d'une faux glaciale, perforant mon coeur de part en part …. serait-il possible …. dans ce monde si étrange et inconnu, que ces êtres aient raison ? Et si cela est réel, pouvais-je plus mal tomber ? Une mortelle et un immortel …. qui y a-t-il de pire ?»_. La main chaleureuse de la naine lui tapotant l'épaule tendrement la ramena à la réalité. L'eau salée qui maculait ses joues avait l'effet d'un acide sur les légères cicatrices qui ornaient son visage. Des griffures pour la plupart. Puis une ombre à la porte attira son attention. Un nain, habillé assez richement, se tenait sur le seuil, et la dévisageait sans retenue. Il avait une longue barbe et de longs cheveux bruns, avec des reflets roux sous la lumière des torches. Des yeux noirs profonds, qui la détaillaient comme essayant de l'analyser au mieux, et d'une voix rocailleuse, il s'exclama :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir éveillée et en vie ! Mes hommes se faisaient du soucis pour vous. Je me nomme Gimli, je suis le Seigneur d'Aglarond. Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans les Cavernes Étincelantes ».

Il s'avança lentement, et la naine se décrocha d'Alexandra lentement. Les yeux rouges et quelques peu gonflés, Alex le regarda avancer vers elle. Dès qu'elle pu croiser son regard, elle sut qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Une grande bonté était en lui, sous ces airs d'ours des montagnes, elle le devina de suite.

« Brigga ? Comment se portent ses blessures ?

\- Elles cicatrisent bien Seigneur Gimli. Je lui disais justement que ce serait l'affaire d'une quinzaine tout au plus.

\- Bien, m'en voilà ravi ! Que diriez-vous de vous présenter, et de me dire d'où vous venez ? »

Alexandra était sur ses gardes. Bien que tout en lui inspirait la plus grande des confiances, elle commençait à être lassée d'être malmenée par tout et par tous. Elle répondit poliment le strict minimum :

« Je me nomme Alexandra, et je viens d'une contrée éloignée …. très très éloignée …. Mais, comment cela se fait-il que vous parliez si bien le commun ?

\- Nous sommes des marchands ma belle ! Le Westron est la base du langage commercial. Seuls les elfes se refusent à trop le connaître, ils se sentent si supérieurs aux autres, pourquoi prendraient-ils cette peine ?! S'exclama Brigga grinçante à souhait.

\- Brigga ! » l'admonesta gentiment Gimli. Tu sais que tous les elfes ne sont pas ainsi.

Alexandra nota le clin d'oeil et le regard entendu qu'ils se lancèrent. La naine eut l'air quelque peu confus, et fit :

« Oui en effet, mais le Prince Legolas fait honneur à son peuple, et il est le seul elfe que j'aime comme l'un des nôtres ! »

 _« Le Prince Legolas ?! Il connaît cet endroit ? Ces gens ? »_ une panique incontrôlable s'empara d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais la part de son âme qui demandait tant la liberté, essayait de museler celle qui lui criait de retourner vers eux. Vers Lui. Gimli décela son malaise, et se trompant sur ses pensées, il fit rassurant :

« Ne vous en faites pas, il sait également se tenir avec les humains. Son autre ami, et pas des moindre, n'est autre que le Seigneur Aragorn, le Roi Elessar du Gondor ! Il ne vous portera aucun préjudice. Ni lui, ni un des siens par ailleurs ! Je m'y engage ! ».

 _« Ha tiens …. ça par contre ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur …. si j'arrive à être assez maligne, ces nains pourraient me servir de bouclier au cas où son altesse, Monsieur Perfection va que je me la pète, veut faire valoir ses droits illusoires sur moi un jour ! »_. Puis se rendant à une évidence des plus cruelles, elle continua à penser _« Mouais …. cependant, tu le sais, espèce d'hypocrite, que même toi-même, tu ne sais pas comment tu pourras réagir le moment venu …. rhooo et puis zut ! Tu n'en ai pas là ! D'ici là il t'aura totalement oublié, évincé ! Et trouvé une belle elfe qui pourra partager ces danses à ses stupides festivités ! »_. La peine se jouant de la rancœur, lui donna la nausée, et serrant ses doigts sur la couverture grise en laine qui la recouvrait, elle demanda la gorge sèche :

« Pourrais-je avoir à boire s'il vous plaît ? »

Brigga eut un large sourire, et sortant de la pièce elle fit en s'éloignant :

« J'apporte à manger et à boire ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes ! »

Alexandra ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air amusé en voyant faire la naine, puis reposant son attention sur le Seigneur des lieux, elle déclara :

« J'ai une dette en vers vous, Gimli. J'espère pouvoir l'honorer un jour !

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Car je ne sais pas encore de quelle utilité vous pourriez être …. laissez-vous le temps de guérir. Pour le moment, reposez-vous, reprenez vos forces. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander à Brigga, elle se fera une joie de vous êtres agréable …

\- Heu .. merci … fit Alexandra plus que perplexe face à leur accueil si chaleureux, l'opposée totale de l'attitude des elfes à son égard.

Brigga revint, les bras soutenant un plateau qui semblait plus gros qu'elle, et le déposant sans douceur sur le bord du lit, elle soupira et lança joviale :

« Voilà ! Le repas est servi ! »

.

* * *

 _ **En cette fin de chapitre je voudrai faire un petit Nota Bene :**_

 _ **Je m'excuse sincèrement si malgré vos reviews et soutiens, je ne vais pas lire vos fanfic. J'ai mes raisons que je vais énumérer ici:**_

 _ **1.** Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le faire. Je pourrai les survoler, mais je n'aime pas les choses bâclées, ne serait-ce que par respect pour votre travail._

 _ **2.** Pas envie non plus de prendre de vos idées, vos points de vue, votre façon de voir les choses. Nous sommes tous indubitablement influencés parce que l'on voit, lit, comprend, imagine etc ... Sans parler que l'histoire ne cessera de changer puisque j'aurai toujours des données nouvelles (souvent soufflées par les vôtres) pour étoffer mon propre écrit. Regardez déjà le nombres d'idées communes qui circulent sans se lire ! Oo (Le caractère de Thranduil par exemple, ou celui de Legolas, ou des histoires de magie, de dragons etc ...)._

 _ **3.** Il y a aussi un facteur un peu plus perso, qui fait que j'ai pas envie de me décourager, parce que je vois trop de points communs avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou (même si c'est toujours bénéfique) me dégoûter parce que cet auteur ci ou cet auteur là, aura toujours plus de qualités ou imagination que moi (ouais là c'est totalement égocentrique mais j'assume!). Même si j'avoue avoir une imagination assez prolifique, aux vues de mes écrits (car je n'ai pas que ceux du SdA, j'ai aussi écrit sur HP et FF7)  
_

 _Je pense que cela pour beaucoup reste incompréhensible, mais c'est ainsi que je fonctionne ^^. Par contre je vous mets en Favoris, car si des curieux passent par chez moi, ils tomberont sur vous ;). Ensuite, quand j'aurai terminé cet écrit, je viendrai vous lire ! Car j'aurai indéniablement plus de temps pour le faire !_

 _ **En tout cas, MERCI POUR TOUT! Car sans vous je pense que j'aurais souvent arrêté! J'affectionne le mal que vous vous donnez à me suivre, me lire, et me laisser des Reviews! Vous êtes toutes adorables ! :D**_

.


	15. Dettes à Payer

**.JulieFanfic:** Oui le chapitre précédent fait assez mal, mais tu sais ce que c'est, sans ombres comment apprécier la lumière ? ;) Oui ils vont se recroiser bientôt t'inquiètes pas :)

 **.Milyi:** J'espère que tu n'as que le frottement de mains de commun avec lui ! Oo (ha mais ça je le sais déjà va! ;)) Et pour la midinette, tu connais mes sentiments là-dessus! XD Nan pas d'autographe, je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour devenir auteure reconnue ! ^^ Mais j'apprécie un bon magret cuit comme il se doit ! ;p

 **.Toutouille:** toujours aussi contente d'avoir des petits mots de ta part! Tu es vraiment une auteure formidable, et j'espère que tu ne te décourages pas ! ;)

 **.Grenache01:** Les nains vont être une sorte de nouveau départ, et une occasion de sortir du cercle très fermé de sa Seigneurie!

 **.Megane49:** Ha oui! Je fais souvent des persos un peu étranges, pas forcément faciles à cerner et à aimer. Je les fais aussi assez "humains", et essaye de rester réaliste face à leurs réactions. Puis comme je t'ai dit, si ma OC était parfaite, ce serait chiant quand même ... et entre une qui s'écrase totalement, et une grande gueule ... bah j'avoue ... j'aime les grandes gueules ! *rires* (pas forcément compréhensible, mais comme je dis souvent, j'assume !). Ensuite, merci d'être passée par mon modeste écrit, et d'y avoir laissé tes impressions! :) Et oui je confirme! Thranduil est canon ! ;)

 **.Savang:** oui oui je vois ça jeune-fille ! C'est le bordel ! XD Oui Angrod avait vraiment la côte ... je pensais pas à ce point en le créant d'ailleurs (vous me surprendrez toujours Mesdames ! ;)). Haldir dans la version originale (les livres) ne meurt pas au Gouffre ! ;) Je reprends les éléments des ouvrages dans mes écrits le plus souvent ^^ Et non pour l'officialisation, car il ne peut pas l'officialiser, tactiquement ce serait le mettre en danger, puis, faut pas l'oublier, c'est une humaine ... et même si il fait ce qu'il veut chez lui (bah quoi c'est un roi non quand même ?! ^^) il doit faire attention ... Mais là aussi c'est un choix d'auteur, on dira ça comme ça ! :)

 _ **BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES !**_

 _ **Je vous suis reconnaissante de faire ce que vous faites pour moi ... j'espère que la suite de ce récit ne vous décevra pas. Et je vous l'annonce, vous allez voyager en terre du milieu, logiquement si pas de changement de dernière minutes, au fur et à mesure de cette histoire ! :)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Alexandra regardait l'immense salle en contre-bas. Elle était totalement admirative face au travail qu'ils avaient effectué dans les entrailles de la montagne. Grandiose, il n'y avait pas d'autres mot pour qualifier ces ouvrages. Des arches culminant à trente mètres de haut, des colonne aux diamètres impressionnants. Les roches scintillantes éclairées par les torches, et autres lustres, chatoyaient de lumière comme si le roc lui-même était le plus beau des trésors.

 _« Cela doit être de la pyrite …. je ne connais qu'une pierre qui peut avoir tel reflet. Sauf si dans ce monde, il existe des matériaux qui me sont inconnus. Thranduil avait parlé de Mithril une fois … je l'ai vu façonné, mais jamais à l'état brut »._

Le menton calé dans la paume droite de sa main, elle était accoudée à une immense balustre, sur un promontoire ressemblant à une vaste terrasse. Les habitations troglodytes avaient beaucoup de confort, et même si les elfes se moquaient du manque d'hygiène des nains, elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était une légende urbaine éhontée. Eux-aussi connaissaient la géothermie, et si ils étaient sales, c'est qu'ils ne cessaient de creuser, de tailler, de forger, toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Bien que dans les profondeurs de la terre, le jour et la nuit étaient semblables. Gimli lui avait expliqué où et comment ils l'avaient trouvé. Quatre marchands nains, étaient partis vers la Lórien pour apporter du fer et du mithril aux elfes, et ils étaient tombés sur les Uruk-Haï par inadvertance. Ils ont vu qu'ils transportaient un prisonnier, et n'ont écouté que leur bon coeur, décelant tant bien que mal qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. De plus, les Nains n'aimaient pas spécialement les Uruks et les Orques. Batailleur et querelleurs de nature, il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour entrer dans un combat acharné. Elle avait rencontré ses sauveurs dès qu'elle avait pu tenir debout. Et nota que tous n'étaient pas des plus repoussants, au contraire. Certains avaient mêmes les traits nobles, voir fins. Même si ils cultivaient une apparence hirsute qui la faisait sourire. Ils étaient bruyants, chahuteurs, totalement inconvenants et n'ayant pas une once de bonne éducation, mais elle les aimait bien. Ils lui rappelaient ses gars quand elle partait en mission. Du coup, elle se sentait étrangement bien plus à sa place en ces lieux. Gimli lui avait posé des tas de questions, auxquelles elle répondait évasivement, elle savait à présent, que son savoir, était un poison en ces terres. Et les nains, bien que cordiaux, convoitaient le pouvoir autant que les Elfes et les Hommes. Elle soupira longuement,aujourd'hui ils devaient discuter Gimli et elle, de ce qu'il allait advenir de sa personne. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retournant, elle grimaça alors qu'une mèche de cheveux vint lui barrer le visage. Elle la cala derrière son oreille, et se dit qu'il serait temps de les faire couper. C'est qu'ils avaient poussés depuis son arrivée en Arda. Quatre centimètres, quand ils sont courts, c'est plus que notable. A présent ils lui arrivaient sous la mâchoire en un carré tout en dégradés. Le nain qui arrivait était un de ceux qui l'avait découvert et sauvé. D'un aspect assez jeune, du moins, autant qu'elle, il avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachés par une lanière de cuir, et une barbe dont deux tresses étaient soigneusement faites, encadrant son menton. Il avait les yeux d'un gris acier saisissant. Tout inspirait en lui le guerrier et le forgeron. Il portait une chemise bleu profond, et une tunique en cuir noir, agrémentée de coutures en argent. Ses chausses étaient de la même couleur que la tunique, et ses pantalons étaient d'un gris sombre, à moitié mangé par les bottes. Malgré ses airs durs et peu avenants, il lui fit un aimable sourire, et déclara :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir quitter un peu vos appartements Alexandra !

\- Et moi donc ! L'enfermement me rend dingue ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et le sommet de son crâne arrivait à mi hauteur de son visage, il devait lever les yeux pour capter les siens. Un sourire étira sa barbe bien entretenue et soignée, et il continua :

« Le Seigneur Gimli vous fait chercher. Vous venez ?

\- Oui Skalladrin, je vous suis …. fit-elle en inclinant gracieusement la tête.

\- Je vous en prie, cela fait des jours et des jours que je vous demande de m'appeler Skal, ce nom est sacrément trop long pour un nain ! » Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

De le voir réagir ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir Angrod lui faire ses réflexions habituelles sur les nains. Elle eut un mystérieux sourire que le nain ne s'expliqua pas, et pour cause, puis il tourna les talons et elle le suivit. Ils passèrent des couloirs larges et hauts, où des multitudes de torches brasillaient, offrant une lumière diffuse mais constante. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les coursives, et tout respirait ici, une impression de grandeur oubliée. Tout en marchant, elle s'amusa à ouvrir et fermer les doigts de sa main gauche. Son bras était rétabli, mais elle avait perdu en force. Il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela au plus vite. Il la mena dans les entrailles de la cité , et elle n'en revenait toujours pas du nombre impressionnant de marches, d'escaliers, de couloirs, qui constituaient ce dédale souterrain. Dire qu'ils continuaient à creuser et à façonner encore et encore, elle se demanda où est-ce qu'ils allaient s'arrêter. Arrivé devant la grande salle du trône, ou plutôt salle d'audience comme aimait l'appeler Gimli, Alexandra crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre quand elle vit, bien avant tout autre chose, une longue crinière blonde cascadant sur un dos large et à la fois fin. Un elfe. Elle s'arrêta nette, et Skalladrin se tourna vers elle, très surpris par sa réaction.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Alexandra ?

\- Oui, en effet …. cet elfe est là depuis quand ?

\- Ho .. le Seigneur Legolas est arrivé cette nuit. Il est sur la route depuis des jours et des jours, à la recherche d'une chose importante apparemment.

\- Une chose importante ? Tiens donc ! » S'exclama Alexandra avec humour noir.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle continua sa route, le nain l'escortant marchant dès-lors à son côté. Arrivés vers Legolas et Gimli qui discutaient joyeusement, Gimli s'exclama en tendant les bras vers elle :

« Ha et voilà notre miraculée ! Nous l'avons trouvé il y a un peu plus d'un mois ! Elle était la prisonnière d'un groupe d'Uruk-Haï que nous avons fait passer de vie à trépas ! »

Quand le regard de Legolas se posa sur elle, elle put y lire un immense soulagement, et une joie non feinte. Ce qui la troubla quelque peu. Une fois à leur hauteur, l'elfe s'inclina courtoisement, et déclara sincère :

« Nous avons eu si peur Dame Alexandra ! Père était très inquiet !

\- Vraiment ? Le roi Thranduil a donc quelques sentiments ? » Répondit-elle durement.

Ce qui décontenança un peu le prince. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à cet accueil, surtout après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour la retrouver. Gimli et Skalladrin ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre la situation.

« C'était donc elle la chose importante à retrouver? » demanda Skalladrin en aiguisant son regard.

Legolas se raidit de suite, toisant le nain de haut, il déclara :

« Les affaires des elfes ne regardent pas celles des nains, forgeron.

\- Quand ces affaires se retrouvent en notre royaume, si, prince Legolas. Et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est quand même nous qui lui avons sauvé la vie, nous aimerions comprendre. Nous verrions d'un très mauvais oeil que le courroux de votre père s'abatte sur nous sans raison …. » expliqua Skalladrin très calmement, mais le ton de sa voix était explicite.

Il croisa les bras, et Gimli, accolant un main amicale sur le bras de Legolas, invita :

« Allons parler de tout ceci ailleurs je vous prie. J'aimerai bien comprendre ».

L'elfe suivit les nains, coulant des regards à la fois noirs et incrédules à l'humaine. Elle le mettait dans une situation désagréable vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Cependant, il n'était pas aux faits de toute l'histoire. Ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs, et Gimli les mena dans son petit bureau personnel. Une pièce assez vaste mais ne contenant que le strict minimum. Il les invita à s'asseoir à une table ronde près d'une grande cheminée dont les murs étaient noircis par les flammes passées. Une fois installés, Gimli regarda Alexandra et demanda :

« Alors comme ça vous connaissez le Seigneur Thranduil ?

\- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire …. répondit Alex sombrement.

\- Et quels étaient exactement vos rapports ?

\- Plus ou moins cordiaux. Le roi m'a trouvé agonisante dans sa forêt. Il m'a soignée, et retenue contre mon grès dans sa cité …

\- Mensonge ! » S'écria Legolas en se levant soudainement et en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle calomnie de la sorte son souverain et père.

Alexandra le fixa durement, et calmant les nerfs qui étaient en train de l'assaillir, elle rétorqua :

« Que savez-vous de la vérité et du mensonge, Prince Legolas ? Il est clair que votre père est un modèle de perfections et de vertus ! Vous ne savez rien concernant nos accords, concernant nos relations ! Et si je vous dis qu'il m'a retenue contre mon gré, c'est ce qu'il s'est produit ! Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas étaler cela face à son fils !

\- Avez-vous des preuves de cela ? Fit Legolas d'une voix menaçante.

\- Le fait que je sois restée si longtemps auprès de votre père devrait l'être. Car me connaissant, il est clair qu'il fallait au moins ça pour me retenir ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai soulevé le fait que votre père ne m'avez jamais parlé de vous à ce fameux bal ? Le Roi Thranduil ne sait que prendre …. et même si vous l'aimez, que vous le défendez bec et ongles, car il est votre père, vous savez que j'ai raison !

\- Pourquoi vous avoir ainsi retenue ? Demanda Skalladin suspicieux, aiguisant son beau regard gris anthracite.

\- Il pensait que je représentais une menace pour ces contrées, et, vous avez pu le noter durant ces semaines, que je suis une ennemie potentiellement très dangereuse … lança-t-elle goguenarde, tout en défiant ouvertement le prince sciemment. Croyez-moi Prince Legolas, je n'ai rien à gagner à mentir. Au contraire. Je dois beaucoup à votre père, il n'y a que cela qui me lie à lui ….. » mentit-elle avec aplomb.

 _« Personne ne doit savoir ce qui lie réellement Thranduil et moi. Cela serait dangereux dans ces conditions. Je suis certaine que les nains verraient un moyen de pression. Jouer la carte de l'indifférence est mon seul atout. Je dois me faire accepter si je veux découvrir un peu ce monde par moi-même, et ainsi essayer de comprendre ma place en ces terres …. »_ pensa-t-elle avec justesse, alors que Legolas la dévisageait, comme essayant de discerner en elle une quelconque malice.

Le Prince se rassit lentement, la fixant toujours. Il savait comment pouvait être son père, et si cette humaine disait vrai, il comprenait la rancœur qui pouvait l'animer. Il l'avait bien noté au bal, qu'une tension incompréhensible était palpable. Sans parler de la danse avec elle, où il avait trouvé son père un peu trop proche de cette mortelle, ce qui avait même scandalisé les plus puritains. Une chose lui échappait, il en était certain. Pour le moment, chez les Nains, elle était sous surveillance. Il demanderait simplement à Gimli de la garder à l'oeil. Chose que son ami comprit juste avec un simple échange de regards explicites. Alexandra posa ses mains sur la table, et les joignant elle fit sincère :

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est recouvrer ma liberté, d'avoir une vie normale …. est-ce donc trop demander ?

\- Revenez avec moi …. ordonna plus le prince qu'il ne le demanda. Le fait que certains éléments lui échappent, l'indisposait. Car il ne pouvait avoir la parfaite maîtrise de la situation.

\- Si le roi Thranduil me veut, qu'il vienne me chercher ! Défia Alexandra la voix tendue. La flamme de défiance qui anima son regard, saisit le prince. Il ne la connaissait pas, comme son père la connaissait.

\- Votre demande me semble censée au contraire, Alexandra, répondit Skalladrin. Regardant Gimli, il proposa, nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous sur les routes Seigneur Gimli. Elle apprendrait l'art du commerce, et par la même, aurait un travail. Elle pourrait dès-lors accéder à ce qu'elle recherche tant, à ce que nous recherchons tous, une vie normale.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça va vous rapporter à vous ? Demanda Legolas grinçant, sachant pertinemment que les nains n'offraient jamais rien sans espoir de retour.

\- De la main d'œuvre supplémentaire, et je me garde trente pour cents de ses revenus. Elle travaillera un moment avant d'avoir de quoi tout se payer, et c'est honnête comme marché je trouve. De plus, Prince Legolas, dois-je vous rappelé qu'elle a été sauvée, soignée et alimentée par nos soins ! Elle a une dette envers nous, il faut qu'elle la paye …. » exposa Skalladrin en pleine transaction.

Alexandra faillit exploser en entendant cela, mais un éclat dans le regard du forgeron la calma de suite. Elle avait bien souvent assisté à des réunions, de sommets sur l'économie, et les soit-disant décrets gouvernementaux visant à protéger les peuples dans le besoin, sans oublier cette fameuse nature qu'ils avaient tous foulé au pied. Tous avaient ce même éclat, prouvant le mensonge, la réalité déformée pour accéder à ses fins. Et puis, ils se connaissaient Skal et elle, et le nain n'avait pas été long à comprendre sa valeur en tant que personne. Il lui avait appris certains choses sur son peuple et ses coutumes. Bien moins complexes que celles des elfes par ailleurs.

 _« Il bluffe …. sincère pour le travail, mais la fin est juste fait pour appuyer sa demande … il est malin, il se sert de la mauvaise réputation des nains pour me donner un coup de pouce …. »_ pensa-t-elle en observant en silence le duel que s'offrait l'elfe et le nain.

Legolas se raidit, il se cala dans le dossier de sa chaise, l'air pensif. Prenant toutes les données en compte, il se porta la main au menton, réfléchissant à la situation. Braquant son regard dans celui de l'humaine, il demanda totalement dépassé :

« Pourquoi ne pas accepter de retourner auprès de lui, Alexandra ? Vous auriez sa protection ….

\- Et une cage dorée qui me tuera …. je ne suis pas immortelle Prince Legolas … » exposa-t-elle sincère, un léger anéantissement la pinçant tout de même, en disant cela.

 _« Peut-être même que c'est la seule solution …. je suis mortelle en effet … nous quitter comme ça, serait plus sain. Moi je vivrai ma vie, et mourrai normalement. Sans détester mon visage se déformant sous les ans, alors que lui demeurera jeune …. si fort, si grand, si magnifique … elle se termine peut-être ainsi l'histoire entre la Sirène du Pacifique, et le Roi de la Forêt … ce pourrait même faire un conte des plus charmants ... »_ réalisa-t-elle amère.

Legolas comprit où elle voulait en venir, et se levant, il vint vers elle lentement. A son côté gauche, il se pencha et chuchota pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

« Il a réellement de l'affection pour vous. Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu soumis à de telles inquiétudes. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez une dette envers lui. J'espère que vous saurez lui faire honneur un jour ... ».

Il se redressa, et Alexandra crut recevoir un coup de poing en plein coeur. Il avait touché exactement là où ça faisait mal. Oui, malgré tout, elle avait une dette envers lui. Sa conscience ne cessait de lui hurler. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Retourner là-bas et se laisser enchaîner ? Ou tenter sa chance vers ce nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait devant elle ?

 _« Ce n'est pas coincée dans une cité que tu vas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, la décision est prise ! Si je suis ici pour accomplir une chose, il me faut le champs d'action nécessaire»_.

Elle se tourna vers Legolas, et leurs visages à quelques centimètres, elle put voir à quel point il pouvait ressembler à son père. Elle répondit à voix basse :

« J'ai ma vie pour la payer. Mais actuellement, je ne veux pas revoir le Roi Thranduil. Ou, il faudrait qu'il sorte de son terrier, et qu'il affronte le monde pour venir me chercher, si son affection est SI grande à mon égard … comme vous le pensez …. ».

Legolas se redressa, serrant la mâchoire, notant au passage que cette femme avait le même tempérament que son géniteur. Il soupira, et déclara :

« Soit …

\- Legolas, ça te dirait de boire un coup avec moi ?! On se voit plus trop en ce moment, comme ça tu me raconteras comment ça se passe en Ithilien ! proposa Gimli joyeusement.

\- Avec plaisir mon ami ! » Répondit Legolas qui regarda le nain se lever et venir vers lui.

Les deux amis prirent le chemin de la porte, et commençant à discuter gaiement, ils laissèrent Skalladrin et Alexandra seuls dans la pièce. L'elfe savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il avait perdu la manche en cette journée.

Skalladrin coula un regard inquisiteur vers elle, et déclara très sagement :

« J'imagine que vous ne direz jamais exactement ce que le roi Thranduil convoite chez vous. Car, pour qu'il envoie son fils vous chercher, c'est que vous êtes plus qu'une simple humaine pour lui.

\- Je n'ai rien d'important Skalladrin, ni richesse, ni pouvoir …. juste que cet elfe prend comme acquis tout ce qui gravite autours de lui. Je ne suis pas une objet, et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre.

\- C'est plutôt sain comme raisonnement. Bien que vous soyez étrange. Quelle femme saine d'esprit pourrait refuser la protection d'un souverain elfique ? Demanda-t-il comme si cette simple idée était un blasphème.

\- Justement Skal … voilà mon secret ….. je suis totalement folle ... » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, tout en lui décochant un superbe clin d'oeil.

Skalladrin ne put réprimer ses lèvres d'en faire tout autant. Il posa sa main droite sur la table et pianotant dessus, il fit sincère :

« Je pense que nous allons gagner beaucoup d'argent avec vous, Alexandra. Car je gage que vous devez être douée pour le commerce ….

\- Commerce je ne sais pas, mais il est clair que je défends mon bout de gras, Skal. J'en ai trop bavé dans ma vie, pour me laisser marcher dessus ! »

Cette réplique offrit un large sourire au nain, qui étudiant la femme en face de lui, était certain qu'ils allaient amasser pas mal d'or sur les routes et les marchés, en sa compagnie.

.

* * *

.

Asufeld marchait tranquillement sur les plaines du Rohan. Le soleil d'été était cuisant, et le mois d'Août s'annonçait très chaud. Legolas s'arrêta près d'un cours d'eau pour faire boire sa monture, et en profita pour faire une halte sous un arbre solitaire, fiché entre deux gros blocs de granit qui surgissaient du sol comme deux monstres difformes. L'arbre avait les branches hautes et solides, et Legolas grimpa dessus pour voir au loin. Il distingua des cavaliers sur la plaine se colorant de jaune, des Rohirrim faisant une de leur ronde habituelle pour la sécurité de leur royaume. Au Nord-Est s'élevaient les forêts de l'Eryn Lasgalen, et cette vision le ramena à son père. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il savait par expérience, que la réponse de l'humaine ne lui plairait absolument pas. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu au bal. Elle n'avait rien de remarquable mis à part ses cheveux courts. Il avait dû passer à côté de quelque chose, car son père ne s'intéressait jamais à ceux qui n'avaient que peu de valeur. Il soupira, et un mouvement au loin attira son regard. Un cavalier solitaire, qui prenait la direction des bois. Legolas reconnut la jument noire d'Aredhel. Il sauta agilement de l'arbre, et montant son cheval en hâte, il le lança plein galop vers son ami. La bête à la robe pale fila comme une flèche blanche, et Aredhel arrêta sa monture quand il l'aperçut. Arrivés, Legolas se stoppa à ses côtés, les deux chevaux couverts d'écume, dont les souffles battaient comme des soufflets de forge.

« Je l'ai retrouvé Seigneur Aredhel ! Déclara Legolas

\- Que les Valar soient loués, je me faisais réellement du soucis pour elle ! S'exclama Aredhel sincère. Alexandra était assez unique pour une humaine, et il avait toujours été féru des choses rares.

\- Elle a été secourue par les nains d'Aglarond ….

\- Ha là, c'est clairement plus fâcheux, Seigneur votre Père ne va pas apprécier.

\- Ho ça ce ne sera rien comparé au message qu'elle m'a demandé de lui transmettre …. » fit Legolas froissé par la situation.

Ils mirent leurs chevaux aux pas côtes à côtes, et Aredhel fixa Legolas, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer. Le prince était confus, il le voyait, un trouble immense envahissait son magnifique minois.

« Elle m'a dit que si il voulait l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés, il faudrait qu'il aille la chercher lui-même ... »

Devant l'air rembruni de son ami et Prince, Aredhel ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un rire clair, qui offusqua quelque peu Legolas. Apparemment, Aredhel était bien plus au courant de certaines choses que lui. L'elfe à la beauté androgyne cala son regard sur l'horizon, et exprima son point de vue, pensif :

« Sans vous offusquez, c'est peut-être ce que devrait faire votre père. Voyant l'air indigné de Legolas, il sourit et continua, cette humaine est très spéciale Prince Legolas. Elle renferme un trésor insoupçonnable, surtout quand on la voit de prime abord et que l'on ne la connaît pas. Votre père convoite ce trésor. Il n'est ni d'or, ni d'argent, ni même de mithril, il est bien plus riche, car il concerne la connaissance. Des choses que notre monde ignore, et que votre père, je le crains, veut obtenir. Mais, malgré ses calculs manipulateurs, il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer …

\- Et qu'est-ce ? Demanda Legolas des plus surpris, ne pensant pas une seconde que son père puisse être atteint aussi aisément par quoi que ce soit.

\- L'affection qu'il a développé à l'égard de cette humaine. Imaginez ! Le Grand Roi Thranduil s'accordant le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour une mortelle ! Avouez que cela est teinté à la fois de ridicule et de quelque chose de fascinant ! Et avant que vous reniez mes paroles d'un bloc, pensant que j'essaye de faire ombrage au roi, sachez que j'ai été témoin de certaines choses Prince Legolas. Et vous connaissez mes facultés …. votre père est en proie à un combat interne que nul ne peut soupçonner, et que nul ne doit soupçonner. Pourtant …. il doit la retrouver. C'est important pour la suite des événements …

\- Quelle suite ? Demanda Legolas suspicieux en aiguisant son regard gris-bleu.

\- Hélas, ma clairvoyance n'égalera jamais celle de Dame Galadriel. Je sais juste que votre père et cette humaine, même si chacun de leur côté, renient et réfutent l'évidence même, doivent marcher ensemble dans un avenir proche. C'est important pour le devenir d'Arda ».

Legolas tomba dans un profond mutisme, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais Aredhel n'avait jamais failli dans ses prédictions. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence. Le pas des chevaux dans l'herbe jaunissant sous le soleil d'été, apaisant un peu l'humeur du prince. La question qui le démangeait tant sortit enfin :

« L'a-t-il retenue contre son gré ? »

L'interrogation fusa comme une flèche dans la quiétude du moment, Aredhel ancra son regard dans le sien, et affirma :

« Oui, Prince Legolas ….

\- Ainsi donc … elle n'a pas menti …. » fit Legolas sombrement, réellement affecté par le comportement de son père. Il était l'ami des races d'Arda, et il avait été témoin de la grandeur que peuvent dévoiler certains Humains. Le roi Elessar en était la preuve vivante. Il avait autant de respect pour les Hommes, les Nains et les Elfes, car tous étaient de grands peuples, capable du meilleur, comme du pire.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira-t-il longuement. Sachant cela, je ne sais plus si je dois rapporter à mon père que je l'ai retrouvé …

\- Au contraire prince Legolas ! Nous devons le lui dire ! S'exclama Aredhel avec un éclat de malice dans le regard.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Aredhel ? Je vous sais assez tacticien, et cette lueur dans votre regard, est commune à celle que vous avez parfois sur les champs de bataille !

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il chez les nains pour elle ? Est-elle en accord avec eux ?

\- J'ai demandé à Gimli de veiller sur elle, enfin, de garder un oeil préventif sur ses faits et gestes pour être tout à fait exact. Les Nains n'ont certes pas notre finesse, mais ils sont parfois plus secrets que notre peuple ! Je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il faut. Elle est en accord, Aredhel, l'un de leur forgeron, Skalladrin, a même proposé de lui offrir du travail, en paiement d'un dette de vie qu'elle leur doit !

\- Ces nains ! Toujours aussi surprenants ! S'exclama Aredhel presque amusé par la situation.

\- Aredhel ! S'indigna Legolas, mon père est ce qu'il est, mais il n'a jamais demandé réparation de l'aide qu'il a apporté à cette humaine !

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il à ce point mise sous cloche dites-moi ? Demanda Aredhel avec un sourire félin à souhait. Les Nains et votre père, malgré leurs différents, se ressemblent ! Donc … - elle va aller sur les routes pour marchander … bien bien bien … Prince Legolas ! J'ai un plan ! Je vais vous en faire part …. »

Les deux elfes continuèrent leur route paisiblement, et le regard de Legolas s'ouvrit en grand quand il s'exclama avec un large sourire « Aredhel ! Vous êtes un fieffé filou ! ». Et ils se mirent à rire de concert. L'idée de jouer un tour à son père ne plaisait pas particulièrement à l'Héritier de l'ancien Vertbois, mais le trait de génie dont usait son ami, était juste plaisant. De plus, il lui faisait confiance, si il disait que l'avenir d'Arda était impliqué, il ne pouvait que le croire.

.

* * *

.

Tharnduil regardait le vin se mouvoir lascivement dans le cristal. Seul, dans un fauteuil du salon privé de sa chambre, il semblait à jamais pétrifié sur place. Soupirant longuement, il plissa les paupières, et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent.

 _« Jamais … ô grand jamais … je n'aurai pu imaginer que son absence serait à ce point lourde à porter. Elle est comme un fer m'entaillant les chevilles de l'âme. Cette humaine me manque, elle était devenue aussi indispensable à mon équilibre que ce liquide à la robe rouge qui me délasse en ce moment. Elle n'a vu en cette biche, que le symbole d'une proie, d'une compagne passive …. cet animal est aussi synonyme d'une innocente recouvrée, d'une agilité d'esprit, d'une forte détermination ….. sans oublier la douceur maternelle, en connexion avec le Vivant …. Si nous avions pu être ensemble cette nuit-là … cette fameuse nuit où j'ai failli la perdre avant même son enlèvement, je le lui aurais expliqué. Que veut dire cette épreuve ? Les Valar n'en ont-ils pas assez de m'affubler de pertes douloureuses et insupportables …. Quels péchés ai-je donc commis pour mériter cela ?! »._ Leur petit tête-à-tête sur les péchés capitaux lui revint, cette humaine n'avait peut-être pas tort … peut-être qu'il cumulait trop de déviances pour être béni.

Un cognement discret à la porte s'éleva, et Thranduil foudroya la surface close du regard. Comme si la personne derrière pouvait le voir. Cependant, il reconnaîtrait cette réserve entre milles.

« Entre Aerlinn …. » dit le roi d'une voix juste assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende.

La belle elfe blonde entra délicatement, et il ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de la trouver digne de leur peuple. Tout en elle était parfait.

 _« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas succombé entre ses bras ? Elle était un choix si logique … si idéal …. trop peut-être ... »_ se rembrunit-il en pensant à cela. Car jamais il n'avait pu à ce point jouer d'esprit avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à titiller son intérêt, à le faire se questionner, à le remettre face à lui-même, comme Alexandra savait le faire.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et s'inclinant gracieusement, elle attendit qu'il lui donne la permission de parler. Il pensa avec un soupçon d'amusement, que son humaine n'aurait pas été aussi disciplinée.

« Qui a-t-il Aerlinn ? Demanda Thranduil presque à voix basse.

\- Seigneur …. je suis venue à vous, car je m'inquiète à votre sujet … Thranduil arqua un sourcil perplexe. Vous … vous ne parlez presque plus, les affaires du palais vous semblent indifférentes. Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous en cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas que vous restiez ainsi seul ….

\- Aerlinn … soupira Thranduil. Et Haldir ? Ne penses-tu donc point à lui ? »

L'elleth s'approcha, et se mettant à genoux près du fauteuil du souverain en posant ses mains sur l'accoudoir dans une attitude presque suppliante, elle dit, des larmes dans la voix :

« Je sais ce que mon coeur me dicte, mais, après toutes ces années, je n'arrive pas à vous laisser vous débattre seul face à de telles ombres. Elles qui avaient si habilement déserté votre visage … vôtre âme …. Quelle piètre sujet je ferai, si le devenir de mon souverain m'était étranger ! »

Thranduil la fixa longuement, ses yeux bleu-verts étaient clairsemés de larmes, et il s'avança vers elle. Lui caressant la joue affectueusement, il déclara :

« Aussi fidèle et loyale que ton frère Aerlinn … mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu penses à toi. Après ces siècles à mon service, je te délie de ton serment ma douce compagne d'infortune …. Pars avec Haldir, rejoins la Lórien. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir mon amie. Même ma protection n'est plus sûre …

\- Seigneur .. » murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sous la tristesse qui l'engloutissait peu à peu.

Elle s'en faisait pour lui. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais la disparition de l'humaine l'avait écorché vif. Au-delà de l'enlèvement, il avait été attaqué chez lui, des elfes étaient morts en sa demeure. Elle savait, pour le connaître, qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Même si il n'y était pour rien dans tout ceci. Elle posa une main pressante sur celle qui lui caressait la joue, et elle fit, les pleurs sourds broyant son murmure :

« Retrouvez-la Roi Thranduil ! Ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de mon frère ! Je vous en prie …. je n'ose l'imaginer avec eux, les souffrances, la privation …. les humains sont de si fragiles créatures ….. et … je l'aime cette fille d'Homme, Seigneur. Je l'aime comme on peut aimer une soeur. Je me permets aujourd'hui de vous demander une chose … sauvez-la ».

Il lisait en elle toute sa détresse, tout son amour pour cette femme étrange. Tout comme Angrod avait pu le développer. Ne lui avait-il pas promis, alors qu'il expirait son dernier souffle, qu'il la retrouverait ? Thranduil dégagea ses phalanges de dessous de celles d'Aerlinn, et se calant à nouveau dans son fauteuil, il dit d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire :

« Va, Aerlinn … va et sois heureuse. Quant au sort d'Alexandra, je te fais le serment de mettre tout en oeuvre pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et la récupérer. Même si c'est un squelette que je dois arraché à leur mains viles ! »

Aerlinn, vit à la flamme qui habilla son regard, qu'il ne disait pas cela en vain. Elle eut un triste sourire, puis, se relevant lentement, elle baissa le regard vers le visage du souverain, et avoua :

« Cela a été un honneur de servir sous vos ordres, Roi Thranduil. Je vous ferez parvenir de mes nouvelles, et j'espère que vous viendrez pour nos noces …. Vous connaissez la nature de mes sentiments à votre égard. Ils ont toujours été purs …. et ils le resteront …. _Aran_ _nín. Namarie … Laïta lye …_

 _\- Namarië Aerlinn …. Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín …. »_

Elle aurait voulu lui donner une dernière étreinte, mais elle savait, que quand il était ainsi, un roc aurait plus de chaleur à offrir. Elle baissa le regard, et, soupirant faiblement, elle tourna les talons, et partit. Il regarda sa silhouette disparaître derrière la porte, et il sut, qu'en cette nuit, il était vraiment seul, comme rarement dans son existence il avait pu l'être.

Il resta des heures éveillé, lisant et relisant certains poèmes. Il retint, en ces instants lourds et sombres, celui-ci : Le Goût du Néant

 _Morne esprit, autrefois amoureux de la lutte,  
L'Espoir, dont l'éperon attisait ton ardeur,  
Ne veut plus t'enfourcher! couche-toi sans pudeur,  
Vieux cheval dont le pied à chaque obstacle bute._

 _Résigne-toi, mon coeur; dors ton sommeil de brute._

 _Esprit vaincu, fourbu! pour toi, vieux maraudeur,  
L'amour n'a plus de goût, non plus que la dispute;  
Adieu donc, chants du cuivre et soupirs de la flûte!  
Plaisirs, ne tentez plus un coeur sombre et boudeur!_

 _Le Printemps adorable a perdu son odeur!_

 _Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute,  
Comme la neige immense un corps pris de roideur;  
Je contemple d'en haut le globe en sa rondeur  
Et je n'y cherche plus l'abri d'une cahute._

 _Avalanche, veux-tu m'emporter dans ta chute?_

Et dans son esprit, les mots déliés s'enivraient de la voix de son humaine perdue, qui en cet instant le torturait plus qu'un millier de morts. Perdu dans ses songes nostalgiques, l'aube vint le cueillir, et se levant tel un somnambule fourbu d'obscures veillées, il se prépara et rejoignit la salle du trône. Figé dans l'ouvrage de bois, il fut très surpris, quand dans la journée, un garde s'avança d'un pas ample en l'avertissant que son fils et le Seigneur Aredhel, étaient de retour.

.

* * *

.

Il faillit littéralement jaillir de son assise pour descendre les marches à la volée, et se précipiter vers eux. Mais non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il attendit presque patiemment qu'ils soient devant lui, et le saluent comme le voulait la coutume, puis se levant, il les salua à son tour. Bouillonnant sous sa carapace de glace, il n'attendait qu'une chose. « Père nous l'avons retrouvé ! » cette phrase sonna comme un hymne à la gloire, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et ce dernier ne fut pas long à disparaître quand Aredhel déclara « Mais nous n'avons pas pu la ramener. Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé Altesse ? ».

La fugace joie qui avait animée son âme, retomba aussi rudement qu'un bloc de granit. Il dut canaliser l'empressement qui se teintait de colère et de frustration, et descendant les marches d'un pas calculé, c'est presque totalement à nouveau maître de lui, qu'il arriva en bas. Saluant les deux elfes qui revenaient de leur tâche, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Suivez-moi, nous allons parler de tout ceci ».

Le roi, son fils et son fidèle sujet, empruntèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent au salon privé de Thranduil. Une fois à l'intérieur, Thranduil alla à sa place, Legolas et Aredhel s'assirent en face de lui. Essayant de canaliser au mieux ce qui le démangeait, le monarque demanda :

« Alors, dites-moi ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu revenir avec vous ?

\- Déjà, pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez, père, que ce sont les Nains d'Aglarond qui l'ont sauvé. Cette annonce afficha une grimace explicite sur le faciès du souverain. Je sais que vous ne les portez pas en estime, mais ils ont tués les Uruks-Haï qui l'avait enlevé. Pour cela, nous pouvons leur en être reconnaissant.

\- Reconnaissant peut-être, mais excessivement fâcheux Legolas, tu aurais du me la ramener ! » Fit Thranduil soucieux d'une voix assez sèche.

Cette réaction prouva au prince qu'Aredhel avait dit vrai. Il était hautement anormal que son père se soucie autant du sort d'un humain. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, cet état de fait, au lieu de lui causer une sensation désagréable de honte ou de gêne, lui fit plaisir. Cela prouvait que son père n'était pas aussi mort qu'il l'avait cru à un moment. Aredhel prit alors la parole, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient établi.

« Ils l'ont sauvé, mais elle est très mal en point Seigneur. Leurs maigres connaissances en médecine va peut-être lui coûter la vie. Ils n'ont pas le don des Eldar ….. »

Les pupilles du roi se contractèrent, et son coeur sembla vouloir lui sortir par la gorge. Il serra malgré lui les accoudoirs de son fastueux fauteuil, au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir porté secours ?! Grogna Thranduil à l'égard de son fils. Tu es tout à fait capable de la sauver !

\- Pas à ce point je le crains, Père … elle a besoin d'une personne plus forte et plus aguerrie dans les arts médicaux ».

Les contractions successives des muscles de la mâchoire de Thranduil en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

« Ainsi donc, si je comprends bien, tu me demandes à MOI, d'aller en Agarond, chez les Nains, pour récupérer une Humaine ?! »

Il était évident que dit comme ça la perspective semblait totalement aliénée. Aredhel pria pour que ses visions soient justes, et que le souverain écoute ce qui le tourmentait en silence. Thranduil porta une main à son menton, pétrifié de réflexions, ne sachant lus quoi faire.

« Aller là-bas, c'est m'abaisser devant les nains …. Je dois leur demander leur accord, leur autorisation … » cette idée le fit frissonner de dégoût.

« Sire, si nous la laissons aux mains des Nains, seuls les Valar savent ce qu'elle pourra leur révéler ... » émit alors Aredhel finement.

Cette phrase fit mouche, ils le virent à la fixité du regard du monarque.

 _« En effet, si ils accèdent à son savoir sur les armes, ils auront une longueur d'avance sur nous. Ils gagneront en force, et leurs armements seront trop dangereux pour que nous puissions y faire face »_. Il inspira à fond, et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« En effet Aredhel, cette option ne m'enchante guère. Soit, je vais aller la chercher moi-même. J'irai avec Brilthor, nous partirons demain. Le temps d'arriver là-bas, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas morte. Il faut des jours et des jours pour traverser les plaines du Rohan et les forêts.

\- Père, ne voulez-vous pas prendre plus d'hommes avec vous ? Demanda Legolas inquiet.

\- Non, je dois êtres le moins voyant possible. Je n'ai certes pas envie que tout Arda sache que je suis aller quémander quelque chose aux Nains d'Aglarond !

\- Permettez-moi de venir tout de même en renfort, proposa Aredhel sagement ».

Thranduil resta silencieux de longues secondes, et coulant son attention sur son fils, il demanda :

« Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Ma tâche est terminée, père. Je voudrais retourner en Ithilien. Cela fait près de huit semaines que j'ai quitté mon devoir, et bien que le Seigneur Faramir soit de confiance, il nous reste tout à faire …. ».

Cette réplique assombrit encore un peu plus l'humeur du roi, qui n'était déjà pas très gaie. Il resta pourtant de marbre, et fit :

« Bien, en ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus.

\- Je partirai dès demain, en même temps que vous, Ada …

\- Je serai ravi de partager un bon repas avec vous en ce cas, en ce soir qui s'annonce » fit Thranduil se levant lentement, et les deux ellons en face de lui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Le lendemain surgit trop rapidement au goût du suzerain. Ils se quittèrent devant les portes de la cité. Thranduil, pas vraiment enchanté par la situation, accepta d'enfourcher sa monture, plus ou moins de bonne grâce, pour rejoindre les Cavernes Etincelantes. La seule chose qui lui donnait un soupçon de plaisir dans cette entreprise, était de savoir qu'il allait la revoir. La séparation avec son fils fut plus douloureuse que celles qu'il avait déjà pu éprouver. Une angoisse certaine l'étreignant tandis qu'il voyait sa silhouette, montée sur son cheval blanc, se faire engloutir par les ombres de la forêt. Thranduil montait un cheval gris, son cerf étant trop voyant et reconnaissable. Il avait enfilé ses affaires d'elfes des bois, délaissant toutes traces de royauté derrière lui, cela lui rappela ses jeunes années. Etrangement, de tout déposer ainsi, lui insuffla quelque chose de novateur, une sensation de liberté. Grisante, rafraîchissante, d'une inestimable bienfaisance. C'est comme si il avait enlevé un costume trop lourd pour lui, qu'il s'était sorti d'une cercueil étouffant, respirant comme si c'était la première fois. Cela esquissa un merveilleux sourire sur son visage sublime, caressé par les lueurs de l'aube, et Aredhel eut la vision de son souverain tel qu'il avait pu l'être il y avait des millénaires. Quand il était encore un jeune ellon, libre de vaquer dans les bois, sans aucune contrainte. Cette image anima le coeur du Seigneur d'une joie immense. Car comme beaucoup des sujets de Thranduil, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son souverain. Avec fraîcheur, le roi regarda son Capitaine et son loyal sujet, et fit le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres :

« Le jour est propice au voyage ! Allons-y ! ».

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, suite en ligne et le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment. J'ai enfin des vacances depuis près de deux ans sans en prendre, et je vais m'éloigner un peu de tout (ce qui me fera le plus grand bien). Je vous laisse là-dessus, en soufflant que le prochain chapitre vous réservera quelques surprises!**_

 _ **A bientôt ! Bizzzz**_

.


	16. Hissez Haut !

_**.Milyi: Ouais qu'il le bouge son derrière ! (A la façon Boris ?! XDD ;p) Oui je te rassure nous reverrons Legolas, et pas que! Je te l'ai dit, ça fourmille dans la caboche ! ;) Dépaysement bénéfique, calme et ressourçant, de belles forêts, de hauts plateaux, des eaux pures, et le chant du vent dans les feuillages ... dieux que ça fait du bien ! *envie de repartir***_

 _ **.JulieFanfic: Merci pour les vacances ;) Tu vas voir sa tête dans ce chapitre ^^ **_

_**.Grenache1: Merci petit raisin extatique ! (je viens de te trouver ton nom sioux! mdr). forte je sais pas, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux avec le temps qui m'est imparti, itou itou ! ;) Oui Alex a un caractère un peu bourru qui forcément devait bien s'accorder avec les Nains ... je ne pouvais le faire autrement si je voulais être un tant soit peu logique ;)**_

 _ **.Eilonna: Bon retour parmi nous ! ^^ Oui l'enlèvement était primordial pour plusieurs choses, que vous allez voir au fur et à mesure des chapitres ... Quant au roi, forcément il ne va pas apprécier ... Mais ... tu verras ;p**_

 _ **.Helliarys: Et coucou! Merci pour les compliments ! :) Ouais la fierté, quelle connerie hein ! *rires* Je suis contente que sur la durée ça continue à te plaire ! ^^**_

 _ **.Erwynia: ça pour être culotté ça l'est! certains diront que c'est pousser le vice assez loin, et que c'est impossible que le roi s'y plie ... mais j'aime bien donner un coup de pied aux fesses aux idées préconçues ! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour les filles ! Avec ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous transportera, et sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! Après, n'oubliez jamais que j'aime parfois vous prendre les choses à revers, ou à contre-pied ! ;p  
**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **MERCI pour votre fidélité, et tous vos encouragements! Vous êtes supers ! (Mais ça je vous le dis tout le temps ^^)**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux qui m'ont rajouté sur leurs listes ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et même si vous n'aimez pas les reviews, j'accepte aussi les MP ;p**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

La brise soufflait sagement sur les mers de verdures qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Rien, à part le bruit du vent, celui de leurs pas et de leur cheval de bât, ainsi que le cliquetis du fer et des armes. Alexandra marchait tranquillement dans la troupe de Nains, qui étaient devenus par la force des choses, ses associés, voir compagnons de route. Elle dénotait grandement au milieu d'eux, même si ses cheveux courts la faisait souvent passer pour un homme vu de loin. Ils étaient six, en la comptant elle. Skalladrin, le chef de leur équipée marchait en tête. Ensuite venait Borm, nain à la chevelure et à la barbe rousse et aux yeux noirs, plus petit que Skal, et plus bourru également. Il travaillait dans les mines quand il n'était pas sur les route pour vendre les minerais. Farnir, nain un peu plus jeune que les autres, dont la chevelure plus claire dénotait avec celle des plus anciens, il avait des yeux sombre, entre le marron et le vert très foncé. Hargrim, fier guerrier nain, qui leur servait un peu de garde du corps. Sa chevelure était aussi sombre que ses humeurs. Il était le cousin de Skalladrin, et ils avaient des airs de famille flagrants. Quant au dernier, il s'agissait de Grumdin, le plus âgé et le plus avisé de tous. Ses sourcils broussailleux, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs, témoignaient de son grand âge, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saisissant, animés d'une vive flamme d'intelligence. La petite troupe évoluait le plus sagement dans une atmosphère détendue et gaie, sauf quand ils croisaient des inconnus. Alexandra fut de nombreuse fois témoin de leur changement de comportement, parfois brutal, qui faisait tant la mauvaise réputation des leurs. Pour les suivre sur la route, et pour les côtoyer depuis quelques semaines, elle les appréciait grandement. Ils étaient souvent plus proche de la nature Humaine que les Elfes. C'était indéniable. De ce fait, bien plus confortable pour elle. Ayant été habitué à la marche et aux missions de toutes sortes, elle était une compagne de route plutôt agréable pour eux, car se plaignant rarement. Même si elle ne passait pas aux travers de quelques bouffonneries misogynes, mais cela la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose, car il n'y avait là-dedans qu'une franche camaraderie. La route était longue, et même habituée aux longs trajets, les premiers jours elle avait eu mal aux pieds. Ses Rangers lui manquaient terriblement. Ils arrivèrent en cette fin d'après-midi à une petit village de paysans avant la destination du grand marché qui se tenait à Aldburg. Une ville pas si éloignée que cela d'Edoras, et qui regroupait les marchands et les plus grands artisans du Rohan. Là-bas, les Nains troquaient leurs armes et leur minerais contre de l'argent ou contre les denrées qui leur faisaient défaut. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à un village, Alexandra dissimulait son visage dessous un tissus qui lui montait jusqu'au dessous des yeux, prétextant une allergie à la poussière acre et dense en été. Sous ses vêtements amples et trop larges pour elle, elle passait aisément pour un homme la plupart du temps. Sauf quand elle devait parler, et les Nains étaient toujours là si les choses se corsaient. Les Hommes d'Arda n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une femme humaine seule, entourée de mâles, et commerçant. Elle se faisait la plus discrète possible. En cette soirée d'été, ils louèrent deux chambres, et Alex se retrouva avec Grumdin, comme c'était souvent le cas. Son grand âge choquait apparemment moins que si elle dormait dans la même pièce que les autres. Même si elles se côtoyaient, les races des Terres du Milieu, ne s'en sortaient pas forcément mieux que sur son monde. Tout n'était que jugements et échanges circonspects envers l'Autre. Grumdin, malgré ses silences éloquents, avait Alexandra en affection. Car, son esprit aiguisé avait su voir au-delà des maigres informations qu'elle leur cédait. Posant ses affaires au pied de son lit, elle sortit un peigne que Brigga lui avait cédé, ainsi qu'un petit miroir à main. Puis, elle fouilla et trouva la brosse-à-dents qu'elle avait réussi à confectionner avec du bois et du poil de blaireau. Le même que les nains utilisaient pour se raser. Les rare fois où ils le faisaient, car ils ne donnaient que de savantes formes presque artistiques, aux poils qui ornaient leur visage. Après s'être débarbouillées, lavé les dents et peignée, elle se posa.

Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement, il nota, comme presque tous les soirs, la sombre nostalgie qui hantait ses yeux. Et cette tristesse que ceux qui ont perdus des êtres chers, véhiculent. Il savait vaguement que le Roi Cerf la connaissait, et souhaitait la voir. Rien que cette information valait son pesant d'or. Skalladrin était noble et droit, mais quand il buvait, il avait tendance à avoir la langue un peu trop pendue. Grumdin alluma sa pipe, et tirant quelques bouffées dessus, il sourit quand il la vit lui couler un regard noir.

« Par tous les dieux Grumdin ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas fumer cette horreur ailleurs que dans la chambre ?!

\- Non, car je ne peux vous laisser sans surveillance ….

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver hein ? Que les rats de la grange viennent me dévorer pendant que vous vous shootez ?! »

Grumdin fronça les sourcils, et Alexandra se raidit.

 _« Merde ….. j'ai parlé trop vite …. »_ se dit-elle pendant qu'elle lisait sur le visage buriné du nain, toutes ses interrogations muettes.

La fumée blanche envahissait ses poils tout aussi clairs, lui donnant l'apparence d'un être de brume. Ses yeux bleus la détaillaient sans vergogne. Et, aiguisant son regard il répéta :

« Shooter ?

\- C'est une expression de par chez moi .. éluda Alexandra en faisant un signe de la main évasif.

\- Vous parlez d'une façon bien étrange par chez vous, souligna le nain pas dupe pour un sou.

\- Ho et vous n'avez encore rien entendu, Grumdin ! J'ai des expressions à vous faire tomber le poil des oreilles ! Appuya-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Un jour peut-être, vous me parlerez de vos contrées éloignées …. qui s'appellent comment déjà ? Excusez ma mémoire, à mon âge, elle me fait souvent défaut.

\- Elle ne vous fait pas défaut Maître Nain, je ne vous l'ai simplement jamais dit, dit Alexandra qui durcit légèrement sa voix, ce qui signifiait clairement un avertissement latent. Mon histoire n'a réellement rien d'intéressant, et le royaume d'où je viens n'est pas plus digne d'intérêt.

\- Une femme avec de telles qualités que les vôtres, ne doit pas provenir de terres si insignifiantes que cela …. fit Grumdir pensif.

\- Haaa fieffé filou que vous voilà ! N'essayez pas de m'avoir par la ruse, de si belles paroles n'endorment que les esprits faibles ! Ne faites pas l'erreur de me croire aussi démunie de cervelle Grumdin, je vous en serais grée, avertit Alexandra en ayant les yeux rivés vers le plafond bas de l'auberge.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, une femme pleine de qualité ! » S'exclama Grumdin bon perdant, exultant un petit rire amusé.

Alexandra tourna la tête vers lui, et déclara :

« Aller, demain nous partons tôt, et il me tarde de trouver la prochaine étape pour me laver correctement ! Bonne nuit Grumdin! »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, et resta les yeux ouverts un long moment. Elle entendit juste un « Bonne nuit étrange humaine .. » murmuré dans son dos, et Grumdin se prépara lui aussi à se reposer. De longues minutes s'égrainèrent, et, les mains jointes, sentant ses doigts caresser sa peau, ses pensées allèrent vers Thranduil.

 _« Faut-il t'admettre qu'il te manque ? Toi qui voulait tant le fuir …. à présent tu te lasses de sa présence …. C'est qu'il fait de l'effet cet imbécile. Puis …. nos petits têtes-à-têtes me manquent … ses lèvres, sa chaleur … son souffle … et ses yeux magnifiques …. »_. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait tout donné en cet instant pour être à ses côtés. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle tiendrait le cap qu'elle s'était fixé, même si cela devait lui coûter tout ce qui pouvait être réellement bénéfique pour son devenir. _« Il est dur de s'admettre que quelqu'un puisse manquer à ce point …. surtout quelqu'un avec qui tant de tensions ont pu exister. Pense-t-il à moi là-bas ? Se fait-il du soucis pour moi ? »_. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût, et rageant contre elle-même, elle s'engueula _« Non mais regarde-toi, pire qu'une ado sérieux ! Cesse de suite ces pensées à la con et puériles ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est Alex, alors arrêtes tes conneries d'espoirs enfantins et futiles ! Ta vie c'est autre chose que de passer du temps avec un type comme lui ! Un Roi ! Un elfe ! T'es vraiment tracassée ma grande ! »_. Zappant le cas Thranduil de ses pensées, elle se concentra sur autre chose. Ses rêves et les petites créatures vertes. Ces interrogations la menèrent vers le sommeil. Quand Grumdin l'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas vu la nuit passer. Ils mangèrent vite fait, et dans l'aube fraîche, ils reprirent la route. Une chose qu'avait appris Alexandra durant son voyage, c'est que les nains n'étaient pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout. Même Skall avec qui elle avait de très bons rapports, était un oursin à éviter au moins pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils marchaient donc en silence, puis peu à peu, les voix se faisaient entendre, les chants, les plaisanteries plus ou moins potaches fusaient, et tout redevenait agréable à vivre. Ils croisèrent quelques troupes de Rohirrim, et Grumdin lui parla de ce peuple. Bien qu'Angrod lui avait déjà tout appris, elle joua la niaise nul ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit concernant cette période-ci de sa vie en Arda. Après qu'il lui ait fait un cours complet sur l'histoire du Rohan, et de ce fait des liens qui unissaient Gimli et le roi Eomer, il déclara :

« Et mais ! Vous devriez peut-être essayer de faire connaissance avec l'un des leurs ! Ce sont des Hommes, vous pourriez trouver un compagnon digne de vous ! Les Rohirrim sont des êtres nobles et courageux !

\- Oui et totalement à milles lieux de ce que je pourrais attendre d'un mâle, Grumdin ! Derrière le bac à vaisselle et avec des enfants courant dans toute la demeure, non merci, très peu pour moi ! Je suis faite pour vivre sur les routes !

\- Regardez-moi ça ! Une vraie naine dans l'âme cette humaine ! S'exclama Hargrim amusé et quelque peu sarcastique.

\- Qui sait, tu devrais peut-être lui demander sa main, vu que toutes les naines d'Aglarond ont refusé tes avances ! S'esclaffa Farnir en riant à gorge déployée.

\- Qui vous dit que j'accepterai ! Vous pensez tout de même pas qu'il me faille un homme auprès de moi pour vivre heureuse non ? Rétorqua Alexandra sciemment, égratignant de ce fait leur orgueil.

\- Allons donc ! Une femme sans homme à ses côtés, que pourrait-elle bien faire ?! S'écria Borm positivement narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas surtout ! Borm ! Pas besoin de laver vos chaussettes puantes, vos affaires boueuses, vos plats souillés ! Sans oublier l'arrêt salutaire de vos ronflements tonitruants ! ».

Le visage de Borm s'allongea sous sa réplique, sa barbe rousse faisant ainsi mine de toucher le sol, et les autres nains se mirent à rire de plus belle. D'une mine renfrognée, Borm maugréa quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas, ce qui rajouta à l'hilarité ambiante.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à Aldburg, et le marché bruyant les accueillit. Alexandra n'était pas habituée à tant d'agitation. Tout était si clame chez les Elfes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que même les sons se mettaient au diapason de cette tranquillité millénaire. Voyant la joyeuse animation qui régnait, elle ne put réprimer un sourire, tant ce bruit lui rappelait son monde. Aldburg était une ville de style médiéval, mais toute en bois. Un mur d'enceinte paré de pieux inclinés vers l'extérieur, ceignait la ville, et elle put voir les gardes faire leur ronde paisiblement. Les ruelles étaient étroites, et bondées. La plupart du temps assez sombres, vu que les auberges, maisons et hautes échoppes masquaient le soleil. Au centre du village se tenait une immense place, recouverte de marchands en tous genres. Les toiles des stands itinérants peignant un patchwork des plus insolites, mariant couleurs pastels et criardes. Le soleil déjà haut, réchauffait une ambiance déjà bien chaleureuse. Les odeurs fortes des produits frais lui agressèrent les narines, sans oublier celle des bestiaux qui se mêlaient aux autres. Tout cela lui rappela certains pays qu'elle avait visité, plus ou moins par devoir. Ici, tout ce brouhahas la plongea directement dans ses souvenirs. Et si elle n'avait pas eu des nains avec elle, et n'évoluait pas dans des rues entre des bâtisses aussi archaïques, tout l'inciterait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas été arrachée à sa terre. Cela lui fit étrange de croiser autant d'humain d'un seul coup, vu que les deux seules races qu'elle avait côtoyé pour le moment, étaient des elfes et des nains. Elle se fit bousculer de nombreuse fois, et bougonna longuement. Même si cela lui infusait une sacrée nostalgie, le fait qu'elle soit limite agoraphobe par moment, lui revint tout aussi cruellement. La promiscuité l'avait souvent dérangée suivant les situations. La seule qu'elle tolérait, était celle imposée par les équipages sur les bateaux ou les transports inconfortables des activistes. Les nains arrivèrent à l'endroit qui leur était réservé pour vendre apparemment. Un vieil établi de bois était disposé sur la bordure extérieure du marché. Alexandra ne comprenait pas vraiment cette exposition, et Grumdin, venant vers elle, le lui expliqua « Nous sommes près de la plus belle auberge de la ville. « Les Quatre Vents », en référence aux personnes de voyage qui passent sans cesse entre ses murs. Nous sommes des habitués, et l'aubergiste nous réserve toujours ses meilleurs chambres. De plus, les Rohirrim passent souvent par ici, car les écuries ne sont pas éloignées. Ils sont nos acheteurs les plus assidus. Bien que la fin de la guerre a nettement régulé le flot d'armes circulant dans les terres. Mais ici, le monde est hostile, et chacun se doit d'être muni d'une lame pour se défendre ! D'ailleurs, jeune-fille, je crains que vous ne soyez pas bien pourvu !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Grumdin, je m'achèterai tout ceci quand j'aurai l'argent pour. En attendant, je me défends très bien au corps à corps !

\- Acheter une lame ?! S'esclaffa presque Hargrim. Vous n'aurez pas l'argent avant un bon moment pour vous en procurer une digne de ce nom !

\- Et bien à moi de vendre beaucoup en ce cas ! Rétorqua Alexandra avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Au travail vous deux ! Le stand ne va pas se monter tout seul ! Grogna Skalladrin qui soulageait leur monture de bât de son chargement.

\- Il faut toujours qu'il fasse le chef, autrement ça lui pourrit sa journée, sortit Hargrim avec un large sourire goguenard.

\- Non Hargrim ! Je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour l'humaine ! Déclara Farnir totalement effronté. Tu marches sur ses plates-bandes !

\- Quand vous aurez fini vos pitreries nous pourrons peut-être essayer de travailler un peu ?! »

La voix ferme de Skalladrin démontrait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer. Et que les réflexions de ses amis, bien que légères et bon enfant, le mettaient mal à l'aise. En silence ils s'exécutèrent, et sous un soleil mordant, ils commencèrent timidement leurs ventes. Alexandra jugea rapidement que Grumdin avait raison, nombreux étaient ceux qui se pressaient pour voir les armes façonnées par les Nains. Elles étaient robustes, et de belles facture, même si, elle ne leur dirait jamais, elle préférait le style des lames elfiques. Surtout celles de Thranduil. Soupir. Décidément, elle avait beau faire, il avait toujours tendance à revenir sur le fil de ses pensées. Ce qui dénotait une chose réellement fâcheuse pour elle. Sachant que ruminer ne servait à rien, elle se lança dans sa tâche avec ardeur, réussissant, pour le coup de belles ventes, qui firent pâlir d'envie Grom. Voyant qu'il ne cessait de maugréer, elle lui fit narquoise « Ha c'est ça le charme féminin Grom ! ». Ce qui avait fait sourire les autres. Soudain, Skalladrin s'exclama, apparemment ravi de l'apparition qu'il venait d'avoir « Ha ! Voilà nos amis ! Soyez gentille avec eux, ces hommes sont de très bons clients, annonça-t-il à Alexandra. Il fit un grand geste du bras en sifflant, et de sa voix de stentor, il s'écria Silfren ! Par ici mon grand ! ».

Alexandra plongea son regard vers la foule compacte, et elle vit des hommes en armure légère, casques sous le bras, venir vers eux. Tous blonds, à l'instar des Rohirrim, ils avaient le visage de ceux qui ont combattus et qui sont à la merci des éléments. Rudes et fermés, mais quand ils furent à devant eux, et qu'ils vinrent saluer les Nains, leur sourire effaça tout cette roide apparence. Ils étaient une dizaine de cavaliers, et tous regardèrent les nouvelles armes apportées par les Nains. Il faisait très chaud, et malgré les précautions qu'elle prenait d'habitude, Alexandra enleva totalement son foulard, découvrant ainsi son visage. Discrètement elle le glissa dans sa besace, et resta quelques pas en arrière. Les hommes ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Sur leur vision périphérique elle devait passer pour un homme, sans importance, parfaitement fondue dans la masse. Sauf qu'alors que Silfren passait derrière l'établi pour saluer Grom, Grumdin héla « Alexandra ! Par ici ! Venez avec moi, nous allons réserver les chambres ! ». Silfren riva son attention sur elle, et son air plus que surpris, en dit long sur ses pensées. Alex leva les yeux aux ciel, puis, pestant elle rejoignit le vieux marchand qui l'accueillit avec un de ses sourires broussailleux. Elle entendit Silfren demander au loin « Depuis quand tu travailles avec les Hommes, Skalladrin ?! De plus une femme ?! Tu es plus qu'étonnant ! ». Skalladrin répondit évasivement qu'elle payait une dette, ce qui en un sens, n'était pas faux. Délaissant le chahut ambiant à l'extérieur, Grumdin et elle entrèrent dans la pièce principale de l'auberge. Et contre toute attente, l'animation au-dehors n'avait pas d'emprise en ces lieux. Tout était calme, et une agréable odeur de cuisine envahissait l'espace clos. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux formes généreuses, et à la chevelure dorée s'avança en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon. En les voyant, elle posa ses mains sur ses larges hanches, et déclama d'une voix enjouée :

« Regardez-moi qui vient nous rendre visite ?! Grumdin ! Tes comparses sont avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui Magda ! Dehors à la place habituelle ! Nous venons prendre nos chambres !

\- Les mêmes que d'habitudes ?

\- Oui, avec un changement aujourd'hui, cette dame, fit Grumdin en désignant Alexandra, nous accompagne, et nous voudrions le meilleur pour elle.

\- Tiens donc ! Depuis quand les nains sont si prévenant avec les femmes étrangères à leur peuple ?! Fit Magda moqueuse et incisive.

\- Depuis qu'elles nous rapportent de l'argent ! Elle ne vaut pas Skalladrin en affaire, mais elle se débrouille, ces dernières transactions lui donne le droit à cet égard ! »

Magda s'approcha d'eux, et toisant Alex des pieds à la tête, elle eut une grimace étrange, réfléchissant elle déclara critique :

« Ceci-dit, femme est vite dit, pour sûr qu'on risque pas de la prendre pour une fille de joie ! Les cheveux courts comme ça, ça n'augure rien de bon Grumdin ! Je ne veux pas d'une rôdeuse qui sème le trouble dans mon établissement.

\- Croyez, ma Dame, que je saurai me tenir, et même, si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai même animer un peu votre soirée, si cela me permet d'accéder à un bon bain !

\- Animer ? Qu'as-tu donc à offrir ? Ne me dit pas que tu offres des services grivois !

\- Non, mais je chante Madame, et de tout ! Je pourrais même vous chanter quelques airs entraînant venant de contrées lointaines ! De marins et autres corsaires ! Je suis certaine, qu'en ce jour de marché, nombre d'hommes doivent faire halte, et videraient sûrement quelques chopines en entonnant quelques airs de fête ! ».

Madga étudia la situation, elle inspira longuement, puis, fronçant ses sourcils blonds, un éclat de malice anima ses prunelles vert sombre.

« Bien, en ce cas, je te donne l'accès à une chambre digne d'une reine ! J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Magda ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu faillir ! Renchérit Grumdin avec un sourire merveilleux.

\- Pas besoin d'en rajouter vieux briscard ! Allez chercher vos affaires ! » fit Magda qui tourna les talons et disparut dans les cuisines.

Grumdin leva ses yeux bleus vers Alexandra, et demanda très intéressé :

« Des chansons de marins ?

\- Oui, de corsaires pour être plus précise !

\- Vous avez donc navigué ? S'exclama Grumdin apparemment admiratif.

\- Oui, c'est ….. une longue histoire, mais venez donc, plus vite nous aurons tout transporté, plus vite nous pourrons jouir d'un peu de confort ! » dit Alex en lui décochant un superbe clin d'oeil.

L'humaine ouvrit la porte, et alors qu'elle attendait que Grumdin passe le seuil, elle vit quelque chose du coin de l'oeil qui attira son attention. Un visage connu, sous une chevelure blonde.

 _« Brilthor ? »_ pensa-t-elle, alors que balayant la place bondée du regard, elle essaya de retrouver l'être qui avait capté son attention. Mais rien. La joie qui avait saisi son coeur en un battement de cil, s'éteignit tout aussi soudainement, tandis qu'elle s'apercevait que cette apparition devait être le fruit de son imagination. _« Ils sont loin Alex …. très loin … ta vie est ici à présent … Apprend à leur dire « au revoir », comme tu as dû le faire avec ceux de ton ancienne vie ... »_. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre un des sacs de voyage de Skalladrin, elle vit une silhouette lui faire de l'ombre à sa droite. Se redressant, elle se retrouva devant Silfren, qui l'étudiait sans vergogne. Elle soupira, et visiblement ennuyée, elle lâcha un « Oui ? » des plus explicites. Ledit Silfren n'en fut pas atteint pour autant apparemment.

« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de passer un peu de temps avec moi la soirée à venir ».

Alex resta saisie devant cette question des plus effrontée et inattendue. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les anses du sac en cuir qu'elle tenait, puis le fusillant du regard elle déclara sèchement :

« Vous m'avez prise pour quoi ? Une putain ? C'est pas parce que je commerce avec des mâles qu'ils me passent sur le corps ! Nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! Ayez un peu plus de respect quand vous vous adressez à une femme ! ».

Le visage de Silfren se décomposa littéralement face à sa verve. Se reculant légèrement, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce qu'une femme puisse lui répondre ainsi, il se racla la gorge discrètement, et continua sincère :

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. C'est que …. les femmes du Rohan apprécient la compagnie des hommes du Roi Eomer la plupart du temps ….

\- Je ne suis pas du Rohan, cela explique peut-être mon refus ! Et je n'aime pas quand on use de gros sabots pour s'entretenir avec moi !

\- Je vois …. donc, bonjour je m'appelle Silfren, et vous, noble marchande ? » sa voix était suave, teintée d'un peu d'amusement. Aussi grand qu'elle, il était plus carré, et ses cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir saisissant, surlignés par des sourcils châtains clairs. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il use d'une telle pirouette, Alex ancra son regard dans le sien, et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Alexandra ….. » fit-elle au final, en lui tendant la main en guise de salut.

Silfren regarda la main tendue, réellement diverti par la situation. Il attrapa les phalanges d'Alex, et lui fit un baise-main parfait.

 _« Donc, ce rustre a quand même un certain savoir-vive ! Intéressant …. je vais peut-être pouvoir en jouer. Et qui sait, il va peut-être me permettre de gagner un peu d'argent ! »_.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et je réitère ma demande, voudriez-vous passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ce soir ? En tout bien tout honneur je vous assure ….

\- Si vous, et vos hommes, achetez toutes les armes ici présente, je vous offre le plaisir de boire un verre en ma compagnie, fit Alexandra avec un charmant sourire carnassier dépeint sur le visage ».

Silfren n'était pas dupe, et rien que pour la moucher, il regarda ses hommes, puis Skalladrin, et ordonna « Messieurs, embarquez tout ! Nous prenons le lot complet !

\- Silfren ! Objecta Skalladrin. Sais-tu combien ça représente ?

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est le roi qui paye ! Et depuis la grande guerre nos hommes ont besoin d'armes, tu le sais !» s'exclama Silfren enjoué, lançant nonchalamment une bourse d'écus bien remplie.

Skalladrin saisit le sac tintant des pièces d'or à l'intérieur, et l'ouvrant, Alexandra put lire sur son visage, cet air mélangeant l'avidité et la joie qu'avaient les nains lors d'une transaction. Skal leva les yeux vers Alex et s'exclama « Tout ça pour un verre ! Nous allons faire fortune si tu procèdes ainsi à tous les marchés que nous allons faire ! » et il éclata dans un rire tonitruant, qui réussit à couvrir le brouhahas ambiant. Les hommes de Silfren grommelèrent quelques choses, puis, sans grand bonheur, ils prirent le stock à vendre et allèrent mettre les achats à l'abri dans les chambres qu'ils avaient louées. Silfren, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, salua Alexandra et disparut à la suite de ses hommes en lançant un agréable « A ce soir les amis ! Je pense que nous allons passer un très agréable moment ! ». La quarantaine, ce Silfren n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et semblait avoir autant d'aplomb qu'un elfe. Alexandra l'observa, puis haussant les épaules, elle reprit sa tâche en pensant _« Ce type est complètement fou ! »_. Grumdin lui fit un signe, et ils allèrent déposer tous leurs paquetages dans leurs chambres respectives.

La journée se passa sans heurt, vu que de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à vendre, ils prirent un peu de bon temps pour eux. L'invitant à flâner dans le marché pour dépenser l'argent qu'elle avait si judicieusement gagné, elle refusa néanmoins. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être au calme. Prendre un bon bain, s'occuper d'elle. Se décrasser, et se reposer dignement. Elle n'était pas vieille, mais à son âge, on ne récupérait pas forcément comme une adolescente. Magda la mena à une vaste chambre au troisième et dernier étage, où une salle d'eau était attenante. Une petite salle d'eau. Un bac en bois attendait d'être rempli d'eau chaude et de savon, une desserte avait une carafe et un nécessaire de toilette pour se rafraîchir, et se laver les dents. Des toilettes sèches, dissimulées derrière un ventail en bois, étaient dans un coin de la même salle d'eau. Pour l'époque cette chambre était digne d'un roi. Elle dut se faire au va et vient de la fille d'auberge, qui vint lui remplir le bac d'eau. Alex nota qu'un ingénieux système de tuyauterie partait de la base du bac, pour s'écouler quelque part à l'extérieur. _« Les prémices de l'hygiène à la portée de tous ! »_ se dit-elle en regardant tout ceci. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment touchant là-dedans. Elle se lava longuement, frottant son cuir chevelu, décrassant son corps de la poussière. Et elle somnola un peu dans l'eau qui refroidissait peu à peu. Lavée, elle s'essuya, lava ses dents même si elle allait manger dans pas longtemps cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir totalement fini sa toilette. Puis elle passa un coup sur ses affaires, enfila une chemise bien trop grande pour elle qui lui servait d'habit de nuit, et s'allongea sur le lit deux places qui trônait dans la pièce. Elle aima sentir le bois dans la chambre, le parquet craquer sous son poids. Tout ceci, était composé de petits détails enchanteurs qui lui faisaient remonter les souvenirs de son enfance. Avec sa magnifique soeur. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et sentant que sous la fatigue des idées noires remonter, elle se coucha et dormit. Elle avait donné l'instruction de venir la chercher pour le repas, et la jeune fille d'auberge, vint comme convenu.

.

* * *

.

Brilthor était devant, et Aredhel chevauchait aux côtés de leur souverain. Thranduil, loin de son royaume, de son faste, de sa vie au final si abrutissante, semblait renaître au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres se déroulaient. Le roi, bien que perturbé par l'inquiétude que lui causait la disparition de son humaine, ne pouvait nier que ce voyage était d'un bienfait impressionnant. Seuls sur la route, tels des vagabonds, il aima reprendre contact avec cette rudesse naturelle qu'il avait connu étant jeune. L'idée de partager cela avec Alexandra, quand il l'aurait retrouvé, émoustilla ses sens, et Aredhel ne pouvait que contempler la lueur incroyable qui prenait son essor dans les yeux du souverain. L'elfe au physique androgyne, eut souvent le sourire, résolument heureux d'avoir eu raison. Il se doutait que quand le souverain saurait qu'il le menait tout droit dans un « guet-apens », qu'il qualifierait d'affectif, il lui en voudrait, mais qu'importe. En ces instants, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils chevauchaient souvent de nuit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En cette aube nouvelle qui se levait, après près de sept jours de route, Aredhel pointa son nez vers l'Ouest, et un air indéfinissable transforma son magnifique visage. Il savait où aller. L'air de rien, il déclara :

« Nous devrions faire halte pour la nuit à Aldburg Seigneur ».

Thranduil ancra son regard dans les iris verts de son loyal sujet, et il fit très surpris :

« Cela nous fait faire un crochet inutile, Aredhel. Aglarond est plus au Nord.

\- Nous devons y aller pourtant Sire ….

\- As-tu vu quelque chose ? Demanda Thranduil suspicieux, sachant les dons de son consort.

\- Quelque chose de flou, mais il y a au marché quelque chose que nous devons aller voir.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Thranduil en arquant un sourcil. Cela m'expose plus que ce que je le souhaiterai, Aredhel. Il y a trop de monde à Aldburg.

\- Il y a un nain que vous devez rencontrer là-bas, ainsi qu'un des Rohirrim, expliqua calmement Aredhel ».

Thranduil était plus que perplexe. Balayant l'horizon de son regard clair, il réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Les capacités d'Aredhel n'avaient jamais failli, si il disait devoir aller là-bas, c'est que ce devait être important. Même si c'était dangereux. La réputation du Roi Cerf n'était plus à faire, et il fallait qu'il se fasse le plus discret possible. Facile à dire quand on est un roi dont l'orgueil est la boisson favorite après le vin bien évidemment. Cela ne l'enchantait guère de devoir se mêler à la masse. Soupirant, il braqua son attention vers l'Ouest, et fit presque fataliste :

« Puisque c'est là que nous devons aller … allons-y … mais je veux que nous soyons le plus invisibles possibles. Qui sait, nous trouverons peut-être des indices sur les attaques en mes terres. Tellement de choses circulent dans les marchés. Des rumeurs certes, mais des informations bien plus précieuses également ».

Il tourna bride, et le soleil se levant dans leur dos, étala leurs ombres bien en amont. Thranduil dit simplement :

« Pas la peine de nous presser, je ne compte pas me mêler à la foule plus que de raison. Nous y serons vers le milieu de la journée, même en ne poussant pas nos montures ».

Les deux autres elfes hochèrent la tête de concert, puis, ils marchèrent en silence une grande partie de la route. Aredhel était conscient de l'inconfort que cela imposait à son roi, mais pour leur avenir, il fallait que Thranduil apprenne à aller au-delà de la zone de confort qu'il s'était instauré depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il fallait qu'il redevienne celui qu'il avait été, avant que son éternité et les séparations successives ne lui draine toute sa splendeur. Beaucoup, même chez les elfes, ne comprenaient pas l'attachement que certains sujets avaient pour lui. Froid, calculateur, despotique, loin de l'image de ses cousins de la Lórien. Et pourtant, à une époque, ils avaient été soudés. En ce temps là, les maisons des grands Seigneurs ne s'étaient pas totalement retranchées et coupées du monde. Les grandes familles se rencontraient et commerçaient ensemble. A cette époque, Thranduil avait encore l'innocence de ceux qui n'ont pas perdu les éléments les plus précieux au bonheur d'une vie. Gloredhel, Thranduil et lui-même, avaient partagés nombres d'aventures épiques, à l'âge où l'on rêve de combattre des dragons et de chasser l'orque pour l'honneur et la gloire. Cette époque dorée, où l'impossible est un horizon inconnu, et que tout semble à portée de main. Mais la dernière alliance, la grande bataille du Dargolad, avait dissout tout ceci. Et ce passé restait un doux mirage aux goûts de rêves oubliés. Il avait toujours aimé Thranduil, même quand, déjà plus jeune, son orgueil de futur souverain le rendait totalement imbuvable. Mais ses proches amis et alliés, savaient l'âme lumineuse qui le caractérisait. Un soutien inébranlable, un roc, une épaule forte en cas de problèmes, un courage digne des plus grands, qui se teintait parfois de folie. Il avait mené des régiments comme personne. Et, chose importante, au-delà de tout, il aimait les siens. D'un amour inconditionnel qui l'avait poussé à faire des choix difficile. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que la vie de ses soldats, de ses sujets …. et ses proches, c'était bien pire encore. Aredhel se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin, de la perdition effroyable qu'il avait éprouvé après la perte de sa femme. Des années d'errance, et tous le pensaient perdu. Mais non, pas Thranduil. Il s'était remis, relevé de ses cendres tel un phoenix flamboyant. Un oiseau splendide, dont malheureusement, le coeur s'était forgé de glace. Aredhel avait prié longuement les Valar pour le voir redevenir celui qui l'avait tant inspiré. Et voilà que cette humaine, après des siècles interminables, avaient réussi à rallumer ces étincelles divines dans son regard.

La silhouette rustique et allongée d'Aldburg s'étirait sous les rayons du soleil d'été. Les remparts de bois, austères et massifs, accueillirent leur arrivée. Thranduil avait longuement soupiré en dissimulant son visage sous sa capuche elfique, et qu'ils avaient du se fondre dans la masse mouvante des marchands et acheteurs. Les odeurs, le bruit, les bousculades, tout agressait le roi, et il eut un mal fou à garder son calme et contenance. Obligé de se mettre à la hauteur de la populace humaine, naine, et elfique quoi que ces derniers fussent très rares lui rendit l'humeur sombre et assassine. Ils arrivèrent sur l'immense place, et leurs yeux baignés de magie, ne furent pas longs à repérer l'auberge qui semblait la plus potable de toutes. Aredhel leur confirma qu'ils devaient s'y rendre. Thranduil envoya Brilthor pour qu'il aille réserver les chambre. C'est en se rapprochant de la bâtisse qu'il vit Alexandra et un nain rentrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Totalement saisit, il s'aperçut que l'humaine avait fixé son regard sur lui, alors il disparut dans la foule de suite. Il devait avertir son souverain avant toute décision, même si la joie de la voir en bonne santé, le transporta. Il attendit qu'ils ressortent, et plus discret qu'une ombre, il passa par l'arrière-cour de l'auberge, et passant par les cuisines, il paya grassement l'aubergiste tout en demandant les plus belles chambres. Qui se trouvèrent au final, sur le même paliers que celles des Nains et d'Alexandra. Il ressortit de suite, et se hâta de retrouver ses compagnons de route. Il allait les informer de sa découverte, quand Ardehel eut la vision de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il attrapa Brilthor à part avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Le plaquant presque contre un mur en prétextant éviter une charrette, il déclara :

« Alors mon ami ! Les chambres réservées sont-elles à la hauteur ?

\- Heu oui … » répondit évasivement Brilthor qui voulait rejoindre le roi resté un peu en retrait.

Le brouhahas ambiant camouflait leur discussion, et resserrant son étreinte sur le bras du Capitaine, Aredhel murmura :

« Pas un mot sur ce que vous avez vu Brilthor ! »

Les yeux clairs du capitaine se fixèrent dans ceux d'Aredhel, trahissant sa totale incompréhension. Appuyant son regard empli de sous-entendus, Aredhel murmura d'une voix ferme :

« Faites-moi confiance Brilthor, il le faut ! C'est très important ! Vous ne me connaissez pas comme Angrod, mais croyez-moi, vous pouvez avoir confiance en mon jugement ».

Les sourcils blonds de Brilthor se contractèrent faiblement, puis il sursauta presque quand la voix de Thranduil coupa leur tête-à-tête.

« Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé des chambres convenables Brilthor ?

\- Oui …. oui Seigneur. Réputée pour être une des meilleures auberges de tout le Rohan, la tenancière avait l'air sérieux, et je n'ai rien trouvé à redire quant à la propreté des lieux.

\- Très bien, pour une nuit ce sera amplement suffisant, nous n'allons de toute façon pas nous éterniser ici. Conduis-nous …. ».

Brilthor lança une attention interrogatrice à Aredhel, et celui-ci hocha la tête faiblement. A peine un frémissement anima son visage parfait. Brilthor déclara alors :

« Bien sûr Seigneur, allons-y ».

Tous prirent en main les rênes de leur monture, et les conduisirent aux écuries, qui elles aussi, étaient irréprochables. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et la jeune fille de l'auberge, avait un sceau rempli d'eau chaude. Aredhel la coupa dans son élan, et demanda la même chose pour leur chambre, puis ils allèrent s'installer confortablement. Thranduil ne voulant pas s'exposer inutilement, resta dans leurs appartements provisoires, tandis que Brilthor et Aredhel allèrent à l'extérieur, vérifier si tout allait bien dans les environs. Puis Aredhel en profita pour faire visiter les lieux au jeune Capitaine. Brilthor, vu son jeune âge comparé à son aîné, avait encore beaucoup de choses à voir et à apprendre. Quand l'heure du repas fut arrivée, et que la nuit tombait lentement sur les plaines du Rohan, ils rentrèrent, et le calme relatif de l'auberge, avait été totalement submergé par la cohorte de voyageurs et de marchands qui se pressaient pour avoir un bon repas. Brilthor avait déjà réservé leur table, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant, qu'il vit dans le coin opposé au leur, la tablée des nains, où Alexandra mangeait de bon choeur avec eux, et les Rohirrim qu'ils avaient croisé qui leur avaient tout acheté. La poitrine du capitaine se serra. Après tout, eux seuls, depuis sa venue dans leur monde, avait eu le loisir de partager cela avec elle. Rembrunit par cette vision, il monta les marches pour aller chercher Thranduil, tandis qu'Aredhel allait prendre place, ne quittant pas l'humaine du regard.

Quand le roi descendit à son tour, dans ses habits de voyage, les cheveux dissimulés sous sa cape, il ne fut pas long à la voir, alors que de son côté, elle ne l'aperçut même pas. Figé sur les premières marches des escaliers, il serra le poing, un regard meurtrier se braquant sur Aredhel, qui le dévisageait tranquillement depuis sa place. Il le rejoignit, et submergé par la colère, il vociféra entre ses dents :

« Comment as-tu osé ?! Tu m'as menti ! Manipulé !

\- Seigneur, il est temps que je vous dise pour quelle raison j'ai dû procéder ainsi. Après, vous aurez droit de laisser libre cours à votre courroux, et vous venger si vous le souhaitez, mais je n'avais pas le choix ».

L'air d'Aredhel était déterminé, et Thranduil, pour le connaître depuis des millénaires, savait ce que cette mine fermée, voulait dire. Même si en sa qualité de souverain, il aurait aimé le remettre à sa place et lui faire payer l'affront, sa sagesse lui soufflait d'attendre, et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il vint s'asseoir, évitant de croiser le regard de son vassal, puis, le corps et le visage raides comme une statue inexpressive au possible, il attendit les explications de ce guet-apens, qui pour lui, était des plus mesquins. Bien évidemment, quand Aredhel lui dévoila tous les tenants et aboutissants, il comprit, même si sa colère n'arrivait pas à retomber. Totalement figé dans une attitude des plus fermée, il glissa un regard noir vers son humaine, qui apparemment se trouvait plus que bien, dans ce lieu de débauches.

.

* * *

.

La fumée des pipes et des autres fumerolles qu'exhalaient les plats tous chauds, emplissaient la salle d'un brouillard presque opaque, qui troublait la vue. Les Nains avaient commandé un véritable banquet, et Silfren et les siens s'étaient joints à eux pour le repas. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, bonne enfant, même si l'alcool coulait à flot. Leurs ventes permettant de vivre très grassement cette soirée. Les cochons de lait et autres pièces de gibiers accompagnés de pomme de terre au four, de haricots et de fruits, donna l'impression qu'ils avaient été conviés en cette soirée, chez Pantagruel et Gargantua ! Les discussions allaient bon train, et elle tendit l'oreille quand elle entendit Silfren se confier à Skalladrin sur d'étranges attaques plus au Nord qui avaient éprouvé leurs gens. Toujours les mêmes témoignages, les explosions, le feu et tout le reste. _« Les attaques chez Thranduil devaient être une mise en bouche … et si ils pouvaient déstabiliser des Elfes, alors des êtres humains ! C'est du gâteau à côté ! Ces terres sont en danger …. réellement en danger .. »_ Ces pensées l'assombrirent, puis une vint l'égratigner un peu plus _« Danger ou pas, tu n'es pas chez toi ici, tu n'es qu'une anonyme parmi tant d'autre, et c'est bien ainsi ! Ils sont grands, et comme le signale si présomptueusement le roi Thranduil, assez sages et anciens pour s'en occuper eux-même ! Je n'ai pas à me prendre la tête avec des faits qui ne me regardent pas ! »_. Les chopines s'entrechoquant violemment au-dessus de sa tête la coupèrent dans ses tergiversations. Répandant de la bière sur les couverts, et Alexandra grommela tandis qu'ils détrempaient ses aliments. Ils lui donnèrent alors des accolades bourrues et chaleureuses, que le roi voyait parfaitement, et qui lui hérissaient les cheveux.

 _« Comment peut-elle laisser à ce point une telle proximité entre eux et elle ? N'a-t-elle donc que peu d'honneur au final ! Se laisser toucher est si … si …. si humain ! Elle était bien plus distante avec nous ! »_ ragea-t-il en serrant les poings sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que toute cette démonstration affective, bien qu'amicale, étouffait souvent l'humaine. Elle aimait la franche camaraderie, mais pas les étreintes à répétition. Le seul qui était plus distant avec elle, était Skalladrin, et elle se douta que la boutade qu'ils avaient fait à son encontre, ne devait pas être si fausse que cela. Cependant, il n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait en ce sens. Ils étaient associés, et l'argent passe avant tout chez les Nains. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Les humains par contre la gênaient beaucoup plus. Leur société basée sur un niveau social équivalent au temps médiévaux chez elle, il était clair que la place de la femme n'était guère plus évoluée. Donc, ces chers mâles, pensaient de ce fait, tout acquis. Elle devait les remettre à leur place très souvent, et ils commençaient à la gonfler sévèrement. Apparemment ils faisaient peu cas de la beauté ou de l'intelligence, pour eux, une paire de fesses était une paire de fesses. Or, si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien cela. Et l'alcool n'arrangeait pas cet état de fait. Quand l'aubergiste vint vers eux, et qu'elle lui demanda d'honorer sa part du contrat, Alexandra loua tous les dieux qu'elles connaissaient. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir être le sujet de bouffonneries de plus en plus grivoises. _« Si ils se calment pas je vais devoir vite les refroidir ... »_ pensa-t-elle en se renfrognant. Et elle ne pouvait imaginer dans quel état de nerfs se trouvait le souverain elfique dans la même auberge qu'elle, qui se démenait comme un beau diable contre les envies de meurtres qui le tenaillaient. L'aubergiste demanda le silence, ce qui mit Alexandra plus que mal à l'aise, et tous les regards des clients coulèrent vers elles.

« Messieurs ! Venue de contrées très éloignées, cette chère étrangère va nous faire la grâce des chants de par chez elle ! Soyez indulgents, car c'est la première fois qu'elle se produit chez nous ! »

 _« Qu'est ce encore que cette mascarade stupide ?! »_ hurla l'esprit de Thranduil qui ne supportait pas de la voir aussi exposée. _« Quel est l'abruti qui a voulu cela ?! Comment pourra-t-on la protéger si elle se dévoile à tous ?! »_. Ses doigts pianotant nerveusement la surface à en bois de la table, se figèrent, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans l'essence de chêne qu'il martelait.

Quand l'aubergiste la délaissa, Alexandra crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, puis, glissant son regard vers les nains, elle se dit que c'était comme quand ils faisaient leur veillée auprès du feu. Elle prit quand même une chopine qu'elle vida d'un coup, sous les cris d'encouragement de ses comparses. Elle commença à fredonner une ballade Irlandaise. Et tous les clients se regardèrent, confus, trouvant l'anglais doux et mélodieux. De fil en aiguille, elle chanta des chansons calmes, et plus elle buvait entre deux chopes pleines, plus sa langue se déliait, sa voix prenait en puissance, et les airs se faisaient entraînants. Les clients reprenaient en choeur les refrains, et une belle joie communicative emplit l'auberge, et toucha même es gens à l'extérieur qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'écouter par les fenêtres ouvertes. Des musiciens improvisés firent fredonner leurs instruments, et elle souleva un réel engouement, qui la dépassa presque. Puis Skalladrin, prenant ses couverts, tapa sur la table, rejoint par ses amis, en hurlant « Les Corsaires ! Les Corsaires ! ». Bien évidemment, personne à part eux ne savait ce que ça voulait dire, et Alexandra eut un sourire éblouissant. Prenant une des lames des nains, et une chopine de l'autre, elle déclara d'une voix haute et claire :

« Et voilà Mesdames, Messieurs, la chanson que nous entonnions sur notre esquif, alors que nous abordions et sabordions les navires ennemis !».

Farnir qui connaissait l'air, sortit sa flûte, et commença à jouer les notes. Les musiciens éparpillés dans la grande salle se calant dessus. Flûtes, violons et claquements de mains venant en renfort. Alexandra prit le tempo, et les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, totalement possédée par cette euphorie particulière. La même qu'elle ressentait quand elle partageait ces moments, avec ses compagnons d'infortune sur sa planète terre. Elle s'écria :

« Aller Messieurs ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Avec moi ! »

Elle monta sur la table, avec ses habits en cuir, ses cheveux courts, l'épée et le verre à la main, tous auraient pu jurer qu'ils avaient réellement une pirate devant eux. Elle commença à chanter avec entrain, les nains reprenant en choeur les phrases qu'ils connaissaient :

 _Sont des hommes de grand courage,  
Ceux qui partiront avec nous  
Ils ne craindront point les coups,  
Ni les naufrages,  
Ni l'abordage,  
Du péril seront jaloux  
Tout ceux qui partiront avec nous._

 _Ce seront de hardis pilotes,  
Les gars que nous embarquerons.  
Fin gabiers et francs lurons  
Je t'escamote  
Toute une flotte  
Bras solide et coup d'oeil prompt  
Tout les gars que nous embarquerons._

 _Ils seront de fiers camarades,  
Ceux qui navigueront à bord,  
Faisant feu babord, tribord,  
Dans la tornade  
Des canonnades  
Vainqueurs rentreront au port  
Tout ceux qui navigueront à bord._

 _Et des prises de tous tonnages_

 _Nous ramènerons avec nous_

 _Et la gloire et les gros sous_

 _Feront voyage_

 _Dans le sillage_

 _Vent arrière ou vent de bout_

 _Nous les ramènerons avec nous_

 _Car c'est le plus vaillant corsaire  
Qui donna l'ordre du départ.  
Vite en mer et sans retard.  
Faisons la guerre  
Aux Chanteguerres,  
Car c'est le fameux Jean Bart,  
Qui nous commandera le départ._

Une fois terminé, les cris et les sifflets s'élevèrent à en devenir assourdissants pour les elfes. Alexandra posant l'épée sur son coeur fit une belle révérence, et sauta de la table en riant. L'animation qu'elle venait de créer gagna même les ruelles, et tous furent à la fête. La boisson coula à flots, et l'aubergiste vint la voir. Essoufflée, Alexandra la regarda venir vers elle, et son visage ravi en disait long. Elle lui attrapa les joues entre ses mains, et les lui serrant dans un geste qui se voulait affectueux, elle s'écria :

« Mais que voilà donc une belle surprise ! Ma belle vous revenez faire le spectacle chez moi dès que vous le souhaitez !"

Alexandra faillit rougir à cette annonce, et répondit :

« Ha ma Dame, je ne suis pas saltimbanque, je ne me chante que très rarement !

\- Et bien vous avez tort ! Vous êtes une mine d'or ! »

Elle nota au passage le regard de Skalladrin qui étincela sous ces mots, et cela calma quelque peu sa joie. Dans la salle les acclamations fusaient, et bientôt elle entendit « Une autre ! Une autre ! ». Elle leva les yeux aux ciel _« Ils vont me tuer sérieux ! »_ pensa-t-elle en riant. Elle remonta sur la table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et elle déclara en faisant des gestes avec les bras pour calmer l'assemblée. « Allons allons, vous me faites trop d'honneur, mais Messieurs, Mesdames, permettez-moi de vous chanter une chanson douce et nostalgique, qui donnera une accalmie bienfaitrice après cette effervescence ! ». Ils la virent canaliser sa respiration, et elle eut une idée qui traversa son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Une chanson d'amour, tirée d'une vieille pièce, qui était normalement chanté par une chanteuse lyrique. Elle n'avait pas sa puissance, mais s'en approchait. Rien que de penser à cet air, l'image de ceux qui étaient tombés à ses côtés, plus celles de Thranduil se succédèrent, lui ôtant d'un seul coup toute trace de gaieté. Comme si un vampire l'en avait vidé. « Think of Me » de la pièce du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » lui vint comme une évidence. Elle se concentra car la tâche était ardue, mais sa voix était suffisamment échauffée pour s'y attaquer. Les protestations d'impatience se turent dès que sa voix s'éleva, tel le chant d'un rossignol dans une plaine désertée. Et Thranduil tressaillit sur sa chaise, son coeur manquant un battement face à tant de beauté lyrique. Les facettes de son humaine étincelant à la vue de tous, et surtout à la sienne. Pirate, soldat, rebelle, et si délicieuse dans des moments comme celui-ci. Quand sa voix se tut, elle émit un léger « Merci ». et la salle, transie par cet instant de grâce, mit un certain temps à s'animer de nouveau. Des applaudissements ténus, puis de plus en plus forts s'élevèrent. Brilthor et Aredhel joignant les leurs, sous le regard courroucé et réprobateur du roi.

Alexandra descendit à nouveau de son promontoire, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était partir et aller se terrer dans sa chambre. Elle sentit une poigne de fer lui saisir le bras, et elle tourna vers le visage de Silfren, dont les yeux brillaient d'une convoitise toute humaine. « Lâchez-moi ! » grogna-t-elle. Mais le Rohirrim ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, elle ne voulait pas faire d'histoire. De loin, les elfes virent que la situation dégénérait, cependant Thranduil leur interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. D'une parce qu'il savait qu'elle pourrait le remettre à sa place, de deux, parce qu'un plaisir sadique, animé par la jalousie, vint l'étreindre _« Ça lui apprendra à se donner en spectacle de la sorte ! »._

« Allons Alexandra, un petit tour dans ma chambre, juste quelques minutes ….

\- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez Silfren ! Je vous somme de me lâcher immédiatement ! J'ai bu un verre en votre compagnie, j'ai tenu ma part du marché.

\- Oui mais j'ai envie de plus !

\- Vous êtes imbibé d'alcool, Silfren ! Ressaisissez-vous ! » Gronda Alexandra qui perdait patience.

Skalladrin et Grumdin s'alertèrent au son de sa voix, et le chef de l'expédition, déclara froidement « Silfren, bien que nous soyons amis, je te conseille de la lâcher. Elle ne veut pas te suivre.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'interposer, c'est entre elle et moi Skall ! » sa voix d'ivrogne s'éleva et quelques clients tournèrent la tête vers eux. Voyant que les choses allaient s'envenimer, Alex se releva, et le Rohirrim resserra ses doigts sur ses chairs, au point de lui faire mal. Il la suivit dans son geste, et Skal dégaina un poignard à l'abri des regards.

« Pour la dernière fois Silfren, lâchez-moi !

\- Viens, on va s'amuser un peu …. en te voyant on ne pourrait croire que tu recèles autant, pourquoi ce serait les nains qui devraient t'avoir, tu es humaine ! Joins-toi aux tiens !

\- Vous êtes fous ! » lâcha-t-elle alors hors d'elle.

L'action fut rapide, brutale et sans préavis. Elle lui saisit le poignet, le fit pivoter, et exécuta une magnifique clé-de-bras qui le fit hurler. Elle le plaqua face contre la table violemment, et relevant le coude vers les omoplates, elle lui extirpa un cri de douleur.

« Vous avez compris Silfren ?! Je ne veux pas vous suivre ! C'est clair ?! »

L'homme blond hocha lentement la tête, la joue écrasée sans douceur contre le bois. Elle le relâcha, et se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, elle regarda les nains et déclara :

« Je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez fait, et assez vu pour cette nuit ! ».

Ils la saluèrent courtoisement, et quand elle fut partie, ses compagnons de route ne purent s'empêcher de chambrer leur ami humain. Alexandra fila sous les regards de ces inconnus qui la congratulaient et qui lui faisaient des remarques appréciatrices dont elle se fichait éperdument actuellement. Un sentiment inexplicable d'urgence lui empoignant les entrailles, elle fila dans les escaliers sans regarder ailleurs que là où elle mettait les pieds. Passant les corridors et les volées de marches à demi dans la pénombres, elle arriva à sa chambre et claqua la porte violemment. Elle alla dans sa salle d'eau, et se lava le visage comme si elle avait été souillée par quelque chose. Une envie de pleurer, horriblement atroce après l'euphorie qu'elle venait de goûter, la posséda. Cette chanson avait en fait, soulevé bien trop de souvenirs et de sensations. Ce fut, un mauvais choix. Elle se changea, passa sa chemise en lin beaucoup trop grande, et alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle entendit un cognement à sa porte. Perplexe, elle alla ouvrir, tirant le battant sèchement, réellement insatisfaite d'être dérangée. Alors qu'elle allait dégoiser un chapelet de jurons afin de virer son visiteur nocturne, elle resta la bouche grande ouvert sur le seuil de sa porte, totalement ahurie.

« Bonsoir Alexandra … cela fait un moment que nous vous cherchions …

\- Brilthor ! S'exclama-t-elle en un murmure, ses yeux écarquillés montrant une surprise des plus totale. Mais …. puis elle explosa de joie à nouveau. Lui sautant littéralement au cou elle fit, des larmes dans la voix, jeune Brilthor ! Que je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé ! Combien de fois j'ai pensé à vous et …. Angrod ... »

Il vit dans son regard la question non formulée. Le sourire qu'il affichait s'évapora, et elle décela sur son expression désolée, la peine incommensurable qui l'étreignait. Un coup dans la poitrine, ses yeux qui s'humidifient à nouveau. _« Putain je vais avoir mes règles ou quoi ?! Pour osciller entre toutes ces émotions moi ce soir! »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement, en sachant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle lui prit les mains, et fit navrée :

« Il a été si courageux …. il me manquera, plus que personne ne pourra l'imaginer. Nous étions devenus réellement proches. Mais … que faites-vous ici ? Je ne savais pas que les Elfes venaient à Aldburg !

\- Ho ça … ça c'est une longue histoire, mais, il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi ... » déclara Brilthor en se poussant légèrement, dégageant la vue d'Alexandra dans le couloir sombre à peine éclairé par les lampions mureaux.

Son épiderme fut mordu par la chair de poule, son pouls s'accéléra avant de lui donner l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter, tandis qu'une silhouette dissimulée sous une cape; dont quelques mèches blondes reconnaissables entre milles s'échappaient s'avançait lentement. A la taille et la carrure elle ne pouvait ne pas le reconnaître.

 _« Thranduil ... »_. C'est la seule chose cohérente qui arriva à s'extirper de son cerveau sur le moment.

.

* * *

 _La chanson sur les Corsaires s'appelle :" **Le Chant des Corsaires** " si vous voulez savoir à quoi l'air ressemble. Et l'air d'opéra **"Think of Me"** est aussi visible sur YouTube, juste à savoir que c'est la version d'Andrew Lloyd Webber (Je vous souhaite une "bonne écoute"! ^^)_

 _ **Et voilà ! La séparation ne fut pas longue mais ... rien n'est encore gagné! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment particulier dans cette auberge! De retour de mes quelques jours, mais toujours en vacances, donc je ne publierai pas très rapidement ! ;p**_

 _ **Bisous à Toutes !** _

.


	17. Lointain Passé

**.Milyi:** Haaa ma lauréate des reviews postées à la vitesse de l'éclair ! *générique de Flash en arrière-plan* ;) Ouiii tout choupinou le roi des elfes (non promis je bave pas !^^). Oui Silfren mérite une baffe ... il s'en est fallu de peu! Ouais la multitâches en effet ! XDD ... Mais bon, elle reste humaine, et n'a pas de super-pouvoir. L'être humain a lui aussi le droit d'avoir plusieurs facettes, et "dons", heureusement d'ailleurs! Bien que le caractère casse-couille, je ne sais pas si c'est un don en soit ! *rires*. Ha et ... Mrs SHEEEEFFFFIELDDD ! (lui aussi avait la classe quand même ;p)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Je suis heureuse que les chants t'apportent un petit plus ! ^^ Je sais que tu n'étais pas au mieux (connaissance commune ;p), et j'espère que tu es guérie! ^^ Et tu sais que jamais n'est rien gagné à l'avance avec moi ! (ouais je sais, j'ai un côté sadique ;), mais tu le sais déjà également).

 **.Grenache01:** ou le Petit Grain de Raisin Extatique! Confrontation en ligne ... pour ton bonheur .. et je l'espère peut-être, surprise ! ;p

 **.Megane49:** ravie de voir que son caractère de merde n'a pas eu encore raison de toi ! ^^ Et je pense que toi aussi, tu risques d'être un peu surprise, et je l'espère, surprise mais pas déçue ! ;)

 _ **Vos reviews sont le baume sur le coeur des auteurs! Et d'ailleurs, je remercie très très sincèrement les auteures de talent qui me laissent leur petit mot! Car je sais que ce n'est pas évident ! Mais je vous soutiens à fond, même si pour le moment, je n'ai pas laissé d'empreintes chez vous ! ;)**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE MESDAMES !**_

.

* * *

.

Le temps sembla se figer, et totalement soufflée par la présence du souverain en ces lieux, elle en perdit la voix et la réflexion qui allait avec. Ses jambes semblèrent se dérober sous elle, et elle sut, avec une infâme cruauté, ce que cela voulait dire. Quant à son pauvre petit coeur, si il ne cessait pas de battre de la sorte, il allait la lâcher, ça c'était certain. Thranduil allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit de pas lourds gravissant les escaliers le coupa. Dans le couloirs, derrière Aredhel, Skalladrin apparut au sommet des marches. Il se figea quelques secondes en voyant des elfes sur le pas de la porte de l'humaine, et son regard se fit aussi dur que le métal qu'il forgeait. Il avança, et Alexandra riva son attention sur lui, son esprit démêlant rapidement la situation, qui risquait de dégénérer si elle ne faisait pas preuve de finesse. Cela lui coûta, mais il fallait qu'elle redevienne pour un temps, celle qui était morte dans son monde. En fait, elle eut du mal à se l'avouer, l'image parfaite du souverain elfique qui se tenait là devant elle, la mettait dans tous ses états. Thranduil, avisé, n'avait pas découvert son visage et sa chevelure, et il ne le ferait certes pas devant un nain. Nul ne devait savoir que le Roi Cerf était ici. Une fois à leur côté, Skalladrin poussa purement et simplement Thranduil et Brilthor hors de son passage, et Aredhel crut qu'il y allait avoir un incident diplomatique. Mais Thranduil était plus malin que cela. Skal demanda de sa voix bourrue, plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée vu les présences hostiles qui envahissaient le couloir.

« Tout va bien Alexandra ? Je suis réellement confus, Silfren c'est conduit comme un attardé !

\- Ce n'est rien Skalladrin, vraiment. L'alcool fait faire n'importe quoi, vous le savez, fit-elle avec un sourire tiré.

\- Oui mais cela n'excuse rien. Il se gratta la barbe, apparemment gêné, puis il continua en lui tendant une petite bourse de cuir noir, votre part. Comme convenu j'ai gardé les trente pour cent, et avec le coup de maître que vous avez fait cet après-midi, vous nous avez fait gagné suffisamment pour rentrer.

\- Dois-je comprendre que ….

\- Oui, votre dette est payée, Alexandra. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, bien que, même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, si vous vouliez rester avec nous plus longtemps, je l'apprécierai. Il est toujours difficile de trouver de la bonne main d'oeuvre ! Malgré votre caractère, vous avez des qualités indéniables !

\- Un peu comme vous en somme ! » Lança-t-elle chaleureusement malgré la faible tonalité de sa réponse.

Skalladrin eut un aimable sourire sous sa barbe noire, et, un éclat de malice vint animer ses yeux acier.

« Oui ! Un peu comme moi …. Alors ? Reviendrez-vous avec nous demain ? »

L'un des elfes à côté de lui se racla bruyamment la gorge, lui faisant clairement comprendre que sa présence commençait à gêner, et Alex se raidit. Avec toute l'amabilité dont elle était capable, elle répondit :

« Puis-je vous donner une réponse demain Skal ? J'aimerai réfléchir à tout ceci à tête reposée.

\- Bien évidemment Alexandra, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et si certaines présences vous importunent de trop, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler ! Nous nous ferons une joie de les déloger ! Lança-t-il en levant un regard fier vers Brilthor, qui ne se laissa guère impressionner. Il tourna les talons, fit un mètre, et il déclara sincère, vous nous avez ravis en cette soirée, et vos chants nous manquerons si vous décidez de partir ! »

Puis il finit par délaisser le couloir, ses pas se mourant dans les craquements de bois sous ses bottes au loin, et les exclamations festives qui s'élevaient du rez-de-chaussée. Les épaules de Brilthor et Aredhel s'affaissèrent légèrement, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle comprit la réelle tension qui avait été présente tout du long de cette brève entrevue. Elle soupesa la petite bourse de cuir, et défaisant le lien qui la tenait fermée, elle siffla en voyant les pièces d'or qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. « Un vrai trésor de pirate ! » s'exclama-t-elle amusée par sa propre boutade. C'est alors que la voix de Thranduil s'éleva, menaçante comme un ciel d'orage.

« Doit-on danser ? Faire le chien savant ? Ou alors devons-nous, nous aussi, vous faire part d'un peu d'or, pour que vous daigniez nous accorder un peu d'attention ?! »

Alex leva les yeux pour les ancrer aux siens, même si elle ne les voyait pas dans les ombres protectrices de la capuche qui les masquaient. Serrant les phalanges sur sa part d'or, elle fronça les sourcils et déclara incommodée par son sous-entendu :

« J'ai gagné cet or honorablement ! Mais peut-être que c'est hors de votre portée, de penser que je sois capable de gagner ma vie, sans être obligée de vivre aux crochets de qui que ce soit ! ».

Aredhel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, puis, faisant un signe à Brilthor il dit d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Non Alexandra, rassurez-vous, nous sommes conscients de votre valeur. Je suis heureux de vous voir saine et sauve, nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis à votre sujet. A présent, Brilthor et moi allons regagner nos chambres. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Aredhel …. et merci pour tout » dit-elle sincère, réellement touchée qu'ils soient venus la chercher.

Les deux elfes la saluèrent, et ne resta sur le seuil de sa porte, que le souverain qui n'avait toujours pas retiré sa capuche. Alexandra hésita un moment à le faire entrer, puis, analysant la situation, elle s'avoua que c'était la chose la plus saine à faire. _« Il est venu te chercher … toi …. l'humaine, le petit animal … est-ce que Legolas avait raison ? »_. Elle se poussa et lui fit un signe pour qu'il avance. Il s'exécuta, et une fois dedans, il fut surpris du confort que la chambre offrait. Il fit glisser sa capuche sur ses magnifiques cheveux presque argentés, et le coeur de l'humaine se serra. _« Il est sacrément canon quand même …. et je rage de m'admettre que je suis totalement sous son charme polaire …. et à présent quoi ? Que va-t-il découler de tout ceci ? »_. Il enleva totalement sa cape, et vint l'accrocher au porte-manteau derrière la porte. Puis, il la fixa longuement sans rien dire, la toisant de ses yeux bleus aussi magnifiques que cruels. Elle frémit devant son attention quasi accusatrice, et alla ranger sa bourse pleine d'or dans son sac de voyage. Serrant ses doigts sur les lanières de cuir qu'elle était en train de resserrer, elle murmura sans le regarder « Ainsi, vous êtes venu me chercher ...

\- L'on m'a trompé, répondit-il d'une voix neutre ».

Elle se tourna vers lui, totalement perdue face à sa réponse. Thranduil croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et fit, la mine sombre :

« Aredhel, et, par extension, mon fils, se sont joués de moi. Ils m'ont rapporté que vous étiez entre la vie et la mort, que seuls mes pouvoirs de Sinda pourraient vous guérir. Je fais route pendant des jours et des jours, et qu'est-ce que je trouve au détour d'une taverne ?! Une humaine faisant le spectacle, dansant, chantant, minaudant comme une fille de joie ! Attirant l'attention de tous les mâles du Rohan ! Acceptant comme la plus saine évidence, les accolades chaleureuses d'Hommes et de Nains, comme si c'était la choses la plus naturelle du monde ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses paroles, sa voix n'avait cessé de monter en puissance, se modulant en courants glaciaires, soumise à un courroux mal contenu. Et il faillit littéralement exploser de colère sur les dernières syllabes. Alex saisit rapidement la situation. En elle se disputait l'envie de le rembarrer, car il n'avait pas à juger son comportement, et celle de le remercier du fond du coeur de s'être ainsi impliqué, et d'être venu à son secours. Même si elle n'en avait nul besoin. Les souvenirs de son enlèvement, des douleurs et tout le désespoir qui l'avait accablé lui revinrent. Elle frissonna. Et là qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, alors que tout les avaient séparés, devait-elle craché sur ce cadeau ? _« Il doit y avoir une raison qui m'échappe … les créatures de la forêt m'ont dit qu'il devait m'aider, et avec tout ce qui se passe, je crains en effet, que nos destins ne soient liés. D'une façon ou d'une autre.»_ pensa-t-elle en restant logique. Même si sa raison avait de plus en plus tendance à fondre alors qu'elle ne cessait de le détailler. Sa beauté elfique brouillant son jugement malgré elle. Sans oublier ce qui la tourmentait intérieurement. Elle soupira longuement en se redressant et en quittant ses affaires. Elle réalisa bien tard qu'elle n'avait que sa chemise de nuit sur le dos, et sans réellement savoir pour quoi, elle alla chercher son pantalon pour avoir l'air plus présentable. Alors qu'elle empoignait le cuir, elle l'entendit faire un mouvement de langue caractéristique prouvant son mécontentement. Elle coula son attention vers lui, plus que surprise.

« Je pensais que me voir plus vêtue vous conviendrez …. il m'est difficile de mener une conversation dans le calme et le plus sain détachement, si je suis à demi dévêtue …. annonça-t-elle sincère.

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie que nous conversions ? Répondit-il détestablement hautain.

\- En ce cas, la porte est derrière vous Roi Thranduil ! » rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, et elle vit à son immobilisme, que même lui ne savait plus très bien comment réagir.

 _« Nous sommes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, et rien ne se règle si les partis campent sur leur position. En ce moment, il n'y a ni gagnant, ni perdant. Je crois qu'il faut que nous ouvrions notre esprit au fait que, des choses qui nous échappent sont en route, et que nous devons essayer de lâcher prise …. Il ne veut pas se mettre en danger, et moi non plus. Seulement, l'inaction, l'immobilité, nous fera bien plus de mal. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous essayions de communiquer un peu … »_.

Elle vint vers lui, ne baissant pas le regard, et tirant une des deux chaises qui trônaient dans sa chambre richement ornée, elle demanda courtoisement :

« Venez prendre place s'il vous plaît, Seigneur Thranduil. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous cessions de nous comporter comme des enfants. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'après six milles années de vie, vous n'êtes pas plus ouvert et enclin aux discussions censées ?Je n'y croirai guère. Vous m'avez prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, que vous êtes mille fois mieux que ce que vous donnez en pâture aux imbéciles ! Vous comme moi, nous avons su perforer la carapace de l'autre. Nous devons suivre notre instinct, notre intelligence, mais aussi une chose fondamentale …. notre intégrité. Cessons de nous mentir à nous-même, par respect l'un pour l'autre ….. je vous en prie .. ».

Thranduil l'étudia un instant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'emporte et le vire purement et simplement de sa chambre. Ce qu'il espérait secrètement, car cela lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour la laisser en plan, et repartir. Or, et ça il le savait également, elle avait le chic pour le décontenancer à chaque fois. Lui donnant une fois de plus une preuve de son esprit particulier. Celui qu'il aimait tant.

 _« Et puis, je dois me l'admettre, je suis réellement plus soulagé de la voir en bonne santé, qu'en colère. Je m'en serai à jamais voulu si je n'avais pas pu honorer ma promesse …. si je l'avais à jamais perdu. Je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire se termine ainsi …. ce serait un gâchis sans nom ... Cette humaine va finir par me faire perdre la raison ! Je me demande où donc j'ai pu laisser le souverain inflexible qui régnait avec une poigne de fer sur ma Forêt ! Il est encore là, je le sais, mais cette femme a un ascendant sur moi que je ne m'explique pas, et qui m'agace au plus haut point ! Et son mystère ne s'est guère délayé avec le temps ….. car depuis sa rencontre avec ces esprits lumineux, je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a raison en tout cas sur ce point, nous devons nous comporter plus judicieusement.»_. Il avança vers elle, et lorgnant la chaise d'un drôle d'air, il hésita à dire quelque chose. Luttant encore désespérément contre lui-même, les mots finirent tout de même par franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Je suis sincèrement ravi de voir que vous vous en êtes à ce point si bien sortie … Alexandra …. Ces bêtes sont si rustres, si mauvaises …. » une flamme meurtrière enflamma son regard bleu constellé d'étoiles, et Alexandra sut qu'il était des plus sincère en disant cela.

Cela la toucha, la pétrit même. La lame de fond qui souleva son coeur ébranla sa force jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. Le souvenir de ses souffrances et de ses peurs l'engloutissant comme un navire dans une tempête, et il lui fallut toute la maîtrise du monde, pour ne pas pleurer. Ses cils s'imbibèrent d'eau salée malgré elle, et le souverain le vit. Il entendit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer sous les sombres réminiscences qui venaient l'assaillir. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, elle avait avalé l'espace qui les séparait, et en total abandon, elle s'était plaquée à lui en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Collant sa joue contre son épaule, il la sentit se tendre pour éviter de fondre en larmes.

La savoir accolée à lui de la sorte, sa chaleur, sa carnation si palpable après toutes ces semaines d'absence, avait quelque chose d'irréel. Comme un songe trop de fois espéré, qui prenait forme, et que l'on avait du mal à croire. Il referma ses bras sur elle, hésitant, comme si la peur de la voir disparaître était plus forte que tout. Quand il l'encercla de sa force, elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, et elle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer quand il en fit tout autant. Soupirant de soulagement de la maintenir si intimement contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, et remercia les Valar de la lui avoir rendu en un seul morceau. Il l'entendit dire, dans une voix brisée :

« J'ai eu si peur …. si mal … que j'ai voulu mourir. J'avais même abdiqué en sachant pertinemment que ce qui m'attendait, était un sort pire que la mort. Et au-delà de ça, je ne voulais pas divulguer malgré moi des choses qui auraient pu faire du tort à ce monde. Qui aurait pu faire du mal …. qui aurait pu vous atteindre ….. Angrod …. sa voix se brisa totalement, et faillit ne plus pouvoir continuer. Angrod a donné sa vie pour moi … si j'avais craqué, je n'aurai pu protéger les siens. Protéger les vôtres …. Vous protéger …. ».

Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais le visage de marbre du souverain venait de se fendre de la plus belle des façons. Un sourire de surprise mêlant la reconnaissance, et une affection sans borne.

 _« Le courage de cette humaine me dépasse ….. ainsi donc, comme elle l'avait dit dès le début de notre rencontre, aucune capitulation …. elle préfère en finir si c'est à sa portée, plutôt que d'être la cause de tourments pour autrui …. Et chose notable, elle voulait ME protéger … Varda, que signifie donc tout ceci ? Quelles sont vos desseins nous concernant ? Car mes sentiments me troublent, et je ne sais si j'aurai la force de les renier bien longtemps ….»._ Il eut du mal à refréner l'envie qui le posséda, et il s'écarta d'elle lentement pour rompre ce contact qui se muait en torture tant ce désir qui devenait brûlant. Ainsi donc, après tout ce temps, elle avait pour lui la même attention qu'elle en avait eu pour son défunt capitaine. Après leur chairs qui s'étaient soudées, leurs âmes en faisaient à présent de même. C'était long, difficile et fragile, mais le souverain en ressentait toute la puissance. Il lui caressa la joue, lui prodiguant un charmant sourire, puis il prit place sur la chaise. Elle en fit de même et, croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses tout en entortillant ses doigts, elle déclara :

« Je suis réellement navrée que vous eusse été ainsi manipulé par Aredhel et le Prince Legolas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu leur prendre. J'ai dit à votre fils que je ne reviendrai pas vers vous, sauf si vous veniez vous-même me chercher …

\- Je sais … Aredhel me l'a avoué ce soir », informa calmement Thranduil.

Elle braqua son attention dans ses orbes bleus magnifiques, et elle osa dire :

« Et vous n'êtes pas parti sous la colère ? Rien que le spectacle dont vous avez été témoin, a du vous mettre la rate au court-bouillon !

\- Oui j'ai failli partir, mais je voyage depuis des jours, et, mes désirs et mon repos passent avant d'autres choses. Me savoir aussi subtilement manipulé, a de quoi me mettre dans tous mes états, mais …. je crois que le soulagement de vous voir en si bonne santé …. si pleine de vie …. a effacé tout ceci, avoua-t-il en posant son avant-bras droit sur la table, puis il pianota dessus lentement ».

Alexandra s'aperçut que ses yeux effectuaient des vas et viens sur ses jambes dénudées, et elle se sentit rougir, bien consciente de ce qui devait le tourmenter en cet instant. Elle se racla la gorge, et ayant un subtil mouvement d'impatience, elle agita la cheville droite de ses jambes croisées, ne pouvant soupçonner au passage, ce que ce simple geste pouvait procurer à l'elfe devant elle. Tant la sensualité de ce mouvement de moulinet très féminin, explosa à ses yeux elfiques. Elle nota l'éclaircissement de ses prunelles bleues, et elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle entre dans le vif du sujet au plus vite.

« Seigneur Thranduil … exprima-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme, ce qui attira l'attention du monarque. Je … je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Ce que je fais ici, ce qui me rattache à vous. Tout ce que je sais …. elle fit une pause, inspirant à fond pour prendre courage, et déclara d'une traite, c'est que quelque chose nous lie tous les deux. Je ne sais pas quoi encore. Mais il est indéniable que dès que nous nous sommes rencontré, des forces se sont mises en route. Des énergies que nous ne contrôlons pas. Je … je sais que je suis attirée par vous, alors même que tout ce que vous représentez, je l'ai en horreur. Pourtant …. et croyez-moi que cela me navre, ce qui anime mon coeur à votre égard, et plus puissant que la considération d'une nuit. J'en viens même à me poser des questions sur mes réels sentiments à votre sujet …. sentiments qui m'effraient. Ici, tout est si différent. Vous êtes différent … dans ce monde, tout prend la proportion que l'on donne aux actes et aux mots. Ici, vous parlez de magie, d'âmes-soeurs, de ce lien indéfectible, qui de part sa simple existence, m'effraie. Bien que vous m'ayez prouvé que vous pouviez vous donnez les uns aux autres, sans forcément avoir besoin d'âme-soeur, j'ai toujours la hantise de cette existence que je ne m'explique pas. Et … je sais également que votre femme, même morte, vous attend quelque part, Roi Thranduil …. ».

Il avait resserré ses phalanges sur la surface en bois, au point de s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Sa force de caractère, sa sincérité, le mettaient dans une situation inconfortable. Que répondre face à tant de franchise ? Face à tant d'abnégation ?

« J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse de vous ... » la phrase fit l'effet d'un couperet.

Aussi sec et dévastateur que la pire des tempêtes. Mêlant l'incandescence d'une joie abominable, et la morsure glacée d'une crainte sans nom. Sa respiration s'était même coupé à ces quelques mots. Thranduil, lui qui maîtrisait toujours toutes les situations, ne dominait plus rien actuellement. Cette humaine avait le don pour cela. Une larme roula sur la joue de la femme, et une certaine colère dans la voix, elle exprima ce qui l'étreignait avec ferveur :

« Peur d'avoir de tels sentiments qu'ils m'enchaîneraient à vous. Goûtant la félicité de vous aimer, et la cruelle déception de devoir vous quitter. Le dégoût que j'aurai de moi-même en me voyant vieillir, alors que vous demeurerez jeune. Ne plus supporter ce que je deviendrai au fil du temps, et de vous voir à mes côtés si magnifique. De vous voir vous désintéresser de moi, car ma jeunesse se sera envolée. De vous savoir avec d'autres qui m'évinceront si facilement de votre esprit, alors que même mon existence se sera perdue dans les les limbes du temps …. de vous voir repartir près d'elle, en sachant que je n'aurai jamais le pouvoir de vous garder près de moi ….. J'aurai l'impression de m'ouvrir en deux, de déchirer mon âme en de pitoyables lambeaux, et je pleurerai. Verserai des larmes sûrement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, car je vous aurai dévoué ma vie …. en oubliant de vivre ... ».

Elle tremblait sur sa chaise, tenant vaillamment droite, même si sa voix trahissait son tumulte. Ses lèvres avaient du mal à tenir scellés les pleurs qui voulaient à tout prix s'échapper pour soulager son âme. Elle se sentait vidée de toute sa substance, venant de se mettre à nue comme très rarement elle l'avait fait dans sa vie. Dieux qu'il pouvait tenir à elle ! Et qu'il pouvait détester leur situation. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Trop cruellement raison. La plus saine des logiques, le plus sage raisonnement, leur hurlaient de se séparer ici, maintenant. Dans cette auberge qui les avait vu se retrouver. Thranduil rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne, et venant lui prendre les mains, il murmura :

« _Firieth_ …. quelle noble âme vous détenez …. Un cristal digne de beaucoup d'elfes. Chatoyante d'une lumière brute qui m'assaille, et me distille l'âme. Savez-vous ? Avez-vous idée de ce que peut endurer un elfe privé de son âme-soeur ?

\- Non … non je ne sais pas …. balbutia-t-elle, la gorge brûlante de désespoir.

\- Il en meurt la plupart du temps. Et bien que mon fils Legolas ait été la raison première de ma présence en ces terres. Je sais à présent, que ma défunte femme, n'était pas cette âme qui m'était destinée. Il se peut que cette immortelle m'attende en Aman …. et que je la rencontrerai en allant à Valinor. Perdre son âme-soeur, c'est connaître une torture lente et très douloureuse, qui ne s'éteint jamais. Ni jour, ni nuit. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passe, injecte une brûlure dans le corps et l'esprit, au point d'affaiblir la carnation et de la faire mourir. J'ai profondément aimé ma femme. Et je l'aimerai toujours. L'amour ne s'éteint pas Alexandra, il perdure … quel qu'il soit. Mais il est d'une telle multiplicité, que l'on se sait jamais de quelle part nous en serons la proie. Il porta les mains de l'humaine à sa bouche, et embrassant les phalanges avec tendresse, il déclara, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Je crois, que ce sentiment nous joue des tours à tous deux. Et même si les manoeuvres d'Aredhel me perturbent, je me demande si tout ceci en effet, ne fait pas parti d'un schéma plus grand. Je ne sais ce qu'il nous réserve, mais je suis à présent certain, que vous et moi …. allons devoir marcher dans les même pas pendant quelques temps encore ….

\- Et si …. si je venais à réellement vous aimer, Roi Thranduil ? Que ferons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle au bord de l'anéantissement le plus total.

\- Il y a de cela quelques mois je vous aurai répondu : Rien. Nous nous quitterions sans un regret, sans un regard en arrière …. malheureusement …. il est à présent bien éloigné ce temps-là …. De plus, après avoir souffert comme je l'ai eu fait …. je ne veux plus me tromper sur mes sentiments. L'amour, je ne l'octroie plus, si ce n'est à mon fils ….».

Ce début de phrase avait le goût d'un aveu atrocement délectable. Le reste était bien plus fâcheux et implacable. Elle trembla, et détournant le visage, comme prise en faute, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée …. je sais ce que tout cela représente pour quelqu'un comme vous …. pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'outrecuidance de croire que vous pourriez avoir à mon égard quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une légère attirance, ou intérêt, clama-t-elle réaliste, répugnant de se trouver ainsi, aussi faible.

\- Laissons les événements venir à nos portes _Firieth_ …. nous verrons comment les aborder le moment venu. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai avoir l'honneur de pouvoir me délecter de votre présence, de nos retrouvailles. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire avant demain, je le devine …. mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré pour être honnête. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui enflamme mon esprit actuellement …. »

Il détacha ses phalanges des siennes, et posa ses paumes sur ses cuisses. Il les fit lentement remonter sous le fin couvert de tissu, les faisant passer sous le lin qui faisait offense à la soie de sa peau, et il l'entendit avoir un souffle haleté, qui le fit sourire.

L'odeur du souverain emplissait l'espace, et là qu'il la touchait, elle n'arrivait plus à garder un fil de pensées cohérent. Elle avait eu si peur de ne plus le revoir. Sentir ses mains explorer son épiderme de la sorte, déclenchait une exaltation impétueuse. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et caressant du bout des doigts ses joues pâles, elle les fit glisser dans sa longue chevelure d'or blanc. Ses cheveux coulant comme des fils de soie entre ses doigts. Il vint trouver ses lèvres, et il l'incita à se lever. Elle le suivit docilement, puis, le plaisir de se retrouver après tant de semaine de séparation, se fit plus intense. Il la prit dans ses bras avec aisance, et la portant au lit, il devint plus caressant encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dans chaque baiser, chaque effleurement, se devinait une promesse muette. Un lien dramatique unissant leurs chairs et leurs âmes. Il ne prit presque pas le temps de se dévêtir, et elle l'accueillit en elle avec une concupiscence affamée. Tout en lui exultait une virilité incroyable, avec un sensibilité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Pourtant, elle décela que certains coups de reins, bien plus prononcés que d'autres, étaient destinés en un sens à la punir. Ancrant en elle cette domination qui faisait également ce qu'il était. Au bout d'un moment, entre deux gémissements de plaisir, elle lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Elle n'était pas dupe, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait tant en elle. Elle le laissa la posséder, totalement, sans barrière de sécurité, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre. Et ses craintes les plus féroces, vinrent la submerger en ces quelques heures. Elle sut, alors que leur bouches dansaient à l'unissons dans un orgasme incroyable, qu'elle était perdue. Son coeur venait tout simplement de finir sa trahison avec panache.

Elle le fixait en silence, l'air radieux enfanté par leurs ébats, se disputant les ombres d'inquiétudes bien fondées. La chambre était à peine éclairée par les flammes vacillantes des bougies mourantes, et la lumière jouait d'arabesques sur leurs visages. Elle finit par murmurer « Je vais devoir partir ... ».

 _« Je sais … et je n'en ai absolument pas envie … même si je pressens que tout ceci est nécessaire »_ pensa-t-il douloureusement tout en se perdant dans son regard sombre.

Il vit des larmes envahir ses iris lentement. Cette séparation à venir, leur faisait mal à tous deux. Mais l'un comme l'autre, savait qu'elle était indispensable. Elle vint caresser sa joue tendrement, et elle continua :

« Je vous fais le serment de revenir vers vous Roi Thranduil …. le plus rapidement possible ….

\- J'aimerai tant vous accompagner …. _Firieth_ …. tant de dangers rôdent en Terres du Milieu …. vous êtes si fragiles, vous les Humains …. que vous pourriez mourir avant de me revenir … de ... »

Elle vint effleurer ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, les scellant dans un souffle tactile. Un triste sourire anima ses joues, et elle continua :

« Je repartirai avec les nains. Me servirai de l'argent que j'ai gagné, et j'irai vers le Nord. Les Rohirrim ont subi des attaques semblables à celles qui ont touché vos terres.

\- Lâche ! S'en prendre à des humains ! A voir les dommages causé à mon peuple, j'ai bien peur que les pertes humaines soient encore bien pire ! Fit Thranduil sentant une étrange colère le posséder pour le coup.

\- Ha … je croyais les Hommes indignes d'intérêt … souligna-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse qui le fit fondre.

\- Disons que je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se produisent. J'ai en horreur la lâcheté ! Et puis, certaine rencontre ont tendance à influer les gens sur leur vision des choses ….. répondit-il chaleureusement.

\- Quand j'aurai vu ce qui se trame, je reviendrai vers vous. Et, suivant quoi, il faudra tenir une réunion au sommet avec tous les chefs des peuples libres des Terres du Milieu, roi Thranduil. Une seule réunion, où nous exposerons le problème le plus clairement possible.

\- Et donner votre secret aux autres ? S'exclama le suzerain contrarié. Non Alexandra ! C'est trop tôt .. .trop ….

\- Trop quoi ? Vous ne pourrez garder cela pour vous éternellement roi Thranduil. Couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'ennemi est la chose la plus saine à faire dans l'état actuel des choses …. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, cependant, un sentiment étrange le labourait de l'intérieur. Une chose qu'il avait du mal à cerner.

 _« Je ne veux pas l'exposer …. cela la mettrait tellement en danger ! Que feront les autres monarques en voyant son savoir ? Certes il faut les avertir, mais comment réagirons-nous si ils veulent se servir d'elle ? Il faudra des êtres sages et influents. J'ai bien peur que je ne sois également obligé de convier les Noldor en plus des Nains. Cette histoire m'agace de plus en plus. Ce serait tellement plus simple que nous restions dans les bois … cachés du monde … »_ cette douce idée étira légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Il comprenait à présent. Plus que cruellement, pour quelle raison les Humains et les Elfes étaient si différents. L'Homme était toujours dans un sentiment d'urgence, lui faisant vivre les émotions avec bien plus de vivacité, de cruauté même. D'ailleurs, les battements de leur coeur étaient différents. Tellement plus rapide. Même cet organe vital trahissait leur précaire condition. Il l'entendait actuellement, ce rythme régulier et envoûtant, qui ponctuait la respiration de la femme allongée en face de lui. Ses cheveux courts désordonnés cachaient par endroit son visage, balayant à présent son regard pénétrant. Thranduil leva une main, et se redressant, il enleva une de ses bagues. Il prit la main droite d'Alexandra et déclara :

« Prenez-la. Elle est un gage de mon affection pour vous, mais aussi, une protection. Les elfes qui croiseront votre route sauront que vous marchez sous le regard bienveillant du Seigneur de la Forêt ! ».

Alexandra ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et, observant bouche bée le bijou qui trônait à présent dans la paume de sa main, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. L'anneau semblait d'argent, et représentait comme des bois de cerf ou des branches entrelacés. Elle repoussa légèrement sa main dans sa direction et bredouilla « Je .. non … c'est trop … ». Il replia ses doigts dessus, et avec sérieux il déclara :

« Vous ne pouvez refuser. Il sera garant de votre sécurité chez les miens. Cachez-le aux autres peuples. Et puis …. je me dis qu'en le voyant, vous n'oublierai pas votre promesse ».

Alexandra eut un sourire félin, et serrant à présent l'objet dans sa main, elle fit légèrement amusée par son inquiétude latente :

« Comme si je pouvais vous oublier …. Roi Thranduil …. Bougre d'imbécile d'elfe ! Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à être malmené de la sorte alors qu'il s'ouvrait littéralement à elle, elle continua d'une voix chaude, je ne pourrai vous oublier Seigneur. Il faudrait me droguer ou amputer ma mémoire pour cela. Ensuite ….. vous ne pensez pas qu'une demande en mariage, si soudainement, est bien sage ?! ».

Thranduil écarquilla si grand ses magnifiques yeux qu'ils lui mangèrent presque le visage. Elle eut un petit rire grave qui rassura le souverain, et enfila l'anneau à son index. Il était un peu grand pour elle, même sur ce doigt, mais elle ne le perdrait pas. Elle le regarda scintiller dans la pénombre, et fit réellement saisie tout de même par tel présent « Il est magnifique. Et sachez cher Roi, que vous êtes le premier homme à m'offrir un bijou ! Voyant son air surpris, elle ajouta, oui j'ai toujours refusé les cadeaux dans ce genre … mais aujourd'hui c'est différent …. tout est différent … finit-elle dans un doux chuchotement ».

Il frémit à ces mots, et alors qu'elle revenait se lover contre lui, il l'encercla de son bras tendrement. Dans une demi torpeur, elle énonça affectueusement :

« Vos yeux sont sublimes, Roi Thranduil, même la nuit ils semblent briller de mille feux. Comme autant de gemmes rares, d'étoiles dans un ciel d'encre. Bien que le votre soit aussi bleu qu'un éther hivernal ». Elle soupira longuement, se laissant bercer par les battements de son coeur, et elle récita doucement, un poème de Baudelaire qui lui revint comme par enchantement. « Le flambeau Vivant » puisque tel était son nom.

 _Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très-savant a sans doute aimantés;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés._

 _Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau._

 _Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour; le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas leur flamme fantastique;_

 _Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil;  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme!_

Elle s'endormit en prononçant les derniers vers, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait purement et simplement de crucifier le coeur souverain qui accueillait son repos. Il la laissa s'endormir lentement, un bonheur indescriptible accroché aux entrailles. Puis, tandis que les heures nocturnes s'égrainaient, arriva ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps déjà. Elle se mit à parler en Sindarin dans son sommeil.

.

* * *

.

 _Elle pleurait. Seule, assise sur un banc de pierre blanche. Les arbres majestueux aux feuilles dorées, cascadaient comme la chevelure de Dame Galadriel, et y découlait la même radieuse clarté. Elle avait choisi un coin éloigné du centre de Caras Galadhon, elle n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée. Une humiliation dans la journée suffirait. Ses longs cheveux presque bruns s'étalaient devant son visage, et sa belle robe verte était tachée par l'eau salée de ses pleurs. Entre deux respirations saccadées, elle sentit un souffle chaud et puissant sur sa joue droite, qui la fit sursauter. Elle leva ses yeux rougis et tourna la tête vers la chose qui venait purement et simplement de briser son envie de solitude. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un mufle luisant qui la sentait sans vergogne. Deux yeux noirs l'étudiaient paisiblement, tandis que la ramure majestueuse du Cerf brisait la lumière provenant des frondaisons. La bête tendait la tête vers elle, comme voulant instaurer un contact, mais il était tellement immense, qu'elle se recula, sur ses gardes. Elle avait l'habitude des bêtes de la forêt, mais jamais elle n'en avait encore vu de cette taille. Elle tressaillit quand une voix profonde et grave en provenance d'au-dessus de l'animal, s'adressa à elle._

 _« En voilà une bien belle journée pour verser des larmes »._

 _L'elleth chercha à voir qui s'adressait à elle de la sorte, et elle finit par se lever, la stature imposante du cerf l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. S'essuyant rapidement les joues, elle releva le menton pour paraître le plus digne possible, puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux plus que surpris avant de s'incliner très courtoisement devant l'elfe qui venait de lui parler. Le Roi Oropher. Elle savait qu'il était en Lothlórien avec sa famille pour quelques jours, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le rencontrerait en personne. Le roi eut un rire grave et déclara chaleureusement :_

 _« Alors ? Que vaut ainsi des larmes si amères ? »_

 _Elle se redressa légèrement, et les yeux toujours au sol elle déclara faiblement :_

 _« Rien qui puisse avoir de l'importance aux yeux d'un roi, Seigneur ... »_

 _Oropher eut un étrange sourire, et la toisant avec bienveillance, il ordonna avec gentillesse :_

 _« Et si il me plaît de le savoir ? Regardez-moi, et dites-moi ce qui donne tant de tristesse à une elfe de bonne famille comme vous ?_

 _\- Vous …. vous me connaissez ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin …. votre père m'a parlez de vous, ainsi que de vos frères._

 _\- Il a dû alors vous dire à quel point je pouvais être une honte pour eux ... » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la gêne l'engloutissant._

 _Oropher eut un dodelinement nonchalant de la tête, et ses yeux gris semblaient la transpercer de part en part. Un sourire félin étira ses lèvres parfaites, et ses cheveux presque blancs semblèrent étinceler sous un rayon de soleil timide. Tout en lui respirait la puissance et la majesté. Et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Il émit un drôle de son avec sa gorge, comme un rire contenu, et déclara :_

 _« Votre père n'a pas les yeux pour voir où se trouve la véritable force, Idhril, fille de Seregon. Il n'y a pas que les armes qui sauvent un peuple. Vos dons sont ailleurs. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il ne l'ait pas compris, alors même que Dame Galadriel vous a appelé à ses côtés pour suivre les enseignements de Melian. Vous avez un don inestimable, que beaucoup d'Elfes Sylvestres aimeraient avoir._

 _\- Mes pouvoirs ne servent à rien pendant les guerres, Seigneur. Vous savez le leitmotiv de ma famille, je ne suis qu'une erreur à leurs yeux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune valeur pour eux ….. » dit l'elleth en ayant à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Le souvenir de son expérience de la journée revenant la hanter._

 _Mise à l'écart, purement et simplement. Seregon avait fini par l'évincer de ses enseignements, et la lame qu'elle portait à son fourreau, resterait sûrement aussi inutile que ce qu'elle était pour eux. Fille du frère d'Amdir, héritière des garde du corps royaux, que feraient-ils d'une elfe incapable d'ôter la vie ? De se battre tels que ses illustres pères, ou frères, avaient pu le faire. Seregon avait décidé de la laisser aux bons soins de qui voudrait s'occuper d'elle. Bien évidemment, Dame Galadriel s'était de suite portée volontaire. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle voulait avoir une vie comme tout les membres de sa famille, et peut-être trouver un ellon capable de voir en elle autre chose qu'une erreur de parcours. L'attention scrutatrice du souverain la mettait mal à l'aise. Le Roi Oropher n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, ni même pour sa bienveillance. Alors, que venait-il discuter ainsi de la sorte avec elle ? Peut-être venait-il tout simplement voir de par lui-même la déshéritée d'une des plus grande famille Sinda. Elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau l'envahir. Cette chose, était une colère atroce. Nouvelle pour elle. Car jamais dans sa longue existence, elle n'en avait fait l'expérience aussi brutalement. Elle serra les poings et se retint de hurler de rage. Tout ceci était trop injuste ! Oropher dut voir l'éclat incendiaire qui anima son regard une brève seconde, et ceci finit de le convaincre. Il se pencha vers elle, ses magnifiques cheveux presque blancs, balayant l'espace comme un rideau de soie, et avec une voix chaleureuse il demanda :_

 _« Pas de valeur pour eux, mais pour moi si ! Voudriez-vous venir avec moi, et me suivre à Vertbois-le-Grand ? »._

 _Idhril eut le souffle coupé un instant. Cette question vint anéantir sa colère comme on souffle sur une flamme pour l'éteindre. Elle sentit la chaleur de la confusion la mordre, et réellement saisie, elle ne sut que répondre. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait ses yeux verts ancrés dans ceux du souverain, et elle les baissa de suite, elle ne voulait pas être inconvenante. Oropher eut un petit rire grave, et continua :_

 _« J'ai assez de soldats dans mes rangs, mais je manque cruellement de bons guérisseurs. Là où votre père voit un échec, moi j'y vois au contraire une immense opportunité. Il n'y a pas que la lame qui sauve les souverains, Idhril, la compassion et la médecine le font aussi. Et sont même parfois plus importants encore. Je vous offre le couvert, et ma protection. Vous deviendrez ma pupille, je vous apprendrez quelques rudiments pour le combat, et continuerai à vous instruire. Car l'on m'a dit votre goût pour le Savoir. Vous continuerai également à venir en Lothlórien pour finir votre apprentissage auprès de Dame Galadriel. Et quand je partirai en campagne, vous me suivrez. Cet accord vous sied-il ? »._

 _Décidément, ce roi la déstabilisait. En venant pleurer ici, elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que sa vie prenne un tel tournant. Réfléchissant à la situation, elle ne savait que faire._

 _« Dépêchez-vous jeune-fille, je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée votre bon vouloir ! » la voix du souverain c'était quelque peu durcie, et elle en frissonna._

 _Elle réussit juste à hocher la tête faiblement en guise de réponse, et rien que ce geste lui coûta. Oropher eut un splendide sourire, et fit sincère :_

 _« Tenez-vous prête. Je vous ferai demander dès que nous repartirons pour ma forêt. Faites vos affaires, et vos adieux à votre mère. A présent, vous serez reconnue comme faisant entièrement partie de mes sujets. Je suis certain que votre vie vous plaira … Idhril fille de Seregon ! »._

 _Puis le cerf fit demi-tour, et elle vit la silhouette du souverain disparaître entre le dédale d'arbres majestueux qui faisaient la Lothlórien._

Alexandra s'éveilla en sursaut. Le bras de Thradnuil était toujours enroulé tendrement autours de ses épaules, et voyant qu'il ne dormait pas, elle murmura « Je sais comment je m'appelais …. Oropher m'a appelé par mon nom …. J'étais Idhril, fille de Seregon …. ».

Il le savait, il l'avait entendu pendant qu'elle l'énonçait dans son sommeil. Cette nouvelle était pour le moins subite. Elle sentit les doigts de Thranduil se contracter sous cette annonce, mais il ne dit rien. Elle n'osa lever les yeux vers lui. Elle avait trop peur d'y lire des choses qui la dépasseraient sûrement. Ou plutôt, des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir pour le moment. Il chuchota juste, d'un ton rassurant « Et bien, nous savons au moins comment vous vous appeliez, c'est déjà un bon début ... ». Elle hocha lentement la tête, ne décollant pas sa joue de sa peau accueillante. Cependant, et ça elle ne pouvait le voir, Thranduil était ébranlé. Il leva les yeux vers le plafonds, et, sentant une vile piqûre lui transpercer le coeur, il essaya de bloquer les sensations qui le gagnaient. Ce nom, faisait resurgir des choses vieilles de plusieurs millénaires. Il devait faire le point, et essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe, car beaucoup de choses entreraient dès-lors en jeu.

Elle ne put comprendre ce qui l'anima soudain, car il l'étreignit comme rarement il l'avait fait. Plaquant son visage dans sa chevelure, il la berça comme si il venait de retrouver la chose la plus importante au monde. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de la gorge du monarque. Seulement un long soupir chargé de pensées muettes. Elle ne put qu'entendre les traîtres battements de son coeur qui se mirent à cogner plus fort. Apparemment, elle venait de lui dévoiler une chose qui le bouleversait. De le sentir aussi désemparé fit jaillir en elle une envie de le réconforter, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ressenti le concernant. Elle coula ses bras autours de son torse solide, et elle se perdit dans les caresses et les baisers qui lui offrit. Il se lia à elle une nouvelle fois, dans des étreintes douces et légères, qui finirent de l'achever. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas après tout ce temps. Leur séparation à venir n'en devenait que plus cruelle encore.

.

* * *

.

L'aube caressa la devanture de l'auberge bien après qu'ils ne se soient levés, lavés, et préparés. Dans la chambre, l'un comme l'autre, malgré leur caractère respectif, n'arrivait pas à se dire « au revoir ». Quelque chose semblait les ancrer en ces lieux, leur soufflant de rester ensemble. Alexandra caressait distraitement l'anneau qu'il lui avait prêté, et elle finit par dire avec désinvolture pour briser la chape de plomb qui les enserrait :

« On a l'air fin tient ! Moi qui croyais être au-dessus de ça ! Bien ma veine ! »

Thranduil eut un sourire tiré, elle ne pouvait soupçonner ce que la révélation de cette nuit avait eu comme impact sur lui. Il lui caressa le fil de la mâchoire, et d'une voix chaude il fit :

« Faites attention à vous, Alexandra. Je vous en prie.

\- Oui, Roi Thranduil, je ferai au mieux, promis. Je vais m'acheter une monture digne de ce nom. Le marché continue encore aujourd'hui, je trouverai peut-être une arme aussi ….

\- Rien ne vaut les montures et les lames elfiques, objecta Thranduil visiblement ennuyé.

\- Je n'en ai pas sous la main Roi Thranduil, je me dois de faire avec les moyens du bord. Quand …. elle fit une pause, les mots devenant devenant difficiles à dire. _« Pour quelle raison je n'arrive pas à parler convenablement bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? C'est pas la première fois que je quitte un amant ! Je deviens trop sensible, ça va me jouer des tours ! Faut que je me ressaisisse ! »_. Je ferai au mieux pour vous tenir informé. Elle alla vers son sac, et vérifiant qu'elle avait tout pris, elle soupira, et continua, il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez les lieux avant que les Nains n'arrivent, Seigneur.

\- Je dois leur parler ….. fit-il sombrement.

\- Pardon ? Objecta Alexandra réellement pantoise face à cette déclaration.

\- Oui. Rejoignez-nous dans la salle commune, je dois également parler à ce Silfren ! Moi aussi j'ai des informations à lui extirper.

\- Alors on se rejoint tous en bas ? N'est-ce pas délicat pour vous de vous montrer à tous de la sorte ? Questionna Alexandra plus que perplexe.

\- Si. Mais …. je me dois de le faire. Vous comprendrez plus tard. Je …. il fit un pas en avant vers elle, et elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Néanmoins il se figea, et saisissant une de ses mèches qui ne cessait de lui couvrir le visage, il la plaça derrière son oreille gauche, et eut un sourire douloureux qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. Revenez-moi vite Alexandra …. » finit-il par dire en la saluant courtoisement, puis sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa cape et la laissa seule dans la chambre. Et cette solitude lui enserra le coeur d'une poigne avide, qu'elle n'avait que rarement connu. Le comportement du souverain lui échappait.

 _« Il le dirait si il savait quelque chose non ? »_ se questionna-t-elle en repensant à la nuit passée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser pendant de longues minutes, car quelqu'un cognait déjà à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et se trouva devant Skalladrin, qui entonna un « Bonjour Alexandra ! » des plus chaleureux. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, et Skal sut que quelque chose la minait. La visite des elfes de la veille devait y être pour quelque chose, il le sentait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'imaginer à quel point.

« Allons manger Skal ! J'ai une faim de loup ! Et je dois aller m'acheter un cheval et une arme par la suite …

\- Une arme ?! Mais enfin Alexandra, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour vous défendre ! »

Elle se tint muette quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment formuler la chose. Il vit sa gêne s'inscrire sur son visage peu à peu, et soupira.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous, c'est ça ?

\- Je vais faire un bout de route avec vous Skal, mais je me dois de partir vers le Nord. Les dires de Silfren sur ces attaques, sont en relation avec ma présence en terre du milieu.

\- En relation ? Répéta Skalladrin surpris.

\- Oui, je …. c'est une longue histoire Skal, que je ne peux hélas pas vous la conter pour le moment.

\- Et aux elfes si apparemment ! Fit Skalladrin froissé par sa réaction.

\- Là aussi c'est une longue histoire. Mais ce que je leur dois, je vous le dois également Skalladrin. Je suis certaine que nous allons nous revoir mon ami …. ».

Le nain fit une étrange moue qu'elle ne le lui avait encore jamais vu. Etait-il triste de la voir ainsi les quitter ? Ou était-ce le fait de voir s'envoler les pièces d'or tant souhaité, qui le rendait ainsi. De toutes façons, d'accord ou pas, elle avait payé sa dette, elle pouvait partir la tête haute. De plus, la rencontre avec les elfes n'allait pas arranger les choses, elle s'en doutait. Elle plaça le sac qu'elle tenait, sur son épaule, et faisant un mouvement de la tête, elle déclara en prenant la direction du couloir.

« Ne restons pas ici, je commence à avoir les crocs. Descendons Skal … nous avons des choses à voir avant de nous quitter ».

Le nain la suivit en silence, ne s'attendant certes pas à ce qui allait suivre.

.

* * *

 _ **Mouhahahaa ! Et non pas de vaisselle cassée! Avouez que vous n'attendiez que ça ! ;p**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous serez témoins d'une réunion tendue, et de séparations. Avec comme destination, l'Isengard!**_

 _ **Que va-t-il découlé de tout ceci ?!**_

 _ **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! (ça fait très épisodes de séries TV non ? mdr).**_

 _ **.**_


	18. Les Germes d'une Alliance

**.JulieFanfic** : Oui nous en savons un peu plus sur son identité ^^ et tu sais que je vais distiller les infos petit à petit (hé hé on me refera pas ! :p) Bon je note *envoie de mouchoirs à Julie pour les chapitres plus "sentimentaux* ... Après le but c'est pas de faire pleurer dans ces moments-là hein ;) Mais je suis ravie que cela te touche autant ... vraiment ! :)) ... Quant à Thranduil et cette connaissance ... tu le verras rapidement! (Puis contente qu'on ait échangé qques MP aussi :))

 **.Milyi:** OMG! Comment ça mon petit Flah n'est plus là le premier ?! ça va pas ça ! *toussote dans ma barbe blanche de Dumbeldore* ;) J'espère que ton coup de mou est dans les toilettes et que tu as tiré la chasse ! ^^ Oui ce couple est certes volcanique, mais je ne le veux pas qu'ainsi, pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai fait une héroïne de cet âge-là (c'était assez logique je trouvais). ET JE VEUX TE VOIR DANSER LA LAMBADA AVEC GOLLUM ! XDD (je te jure tu m'as fait éclaté de rire sur ce coup-là!)

 **.Eilonna:** Coucou ! Oui il fallait qu'ils passent à autres choses, de plus, c'est primordial pour la suite ... Tu sais que j'aime osciller avec les différentes ambiances. C'est quand même plus intéressant, afin, à mon sens. J'espère que tu manges quand même ... je trouve que tu as souvent les crocs quand même ! ;p Et tant pis pour la fin de review,tu te rattraperas plus tard ! ;)

 **.Saru l'Homme Singe:** Et bien le bonjour à toi ! Bon en premier lieu ton nom me fait délirer, il me fait penser à Sun Wukong(ouais là j'ai du rechercher quand même ^^), Et la Légende du roi Singe ... qui me fait également penser à Dragon Ball / et DbZ bien évidemment ... où j'en étais moi .. ha oui! Je suis contente que tu suives à ce point ma fic, et que tu me trouve talentueuse ! (ouais aujourd'hui je crache pas dessus ! ^^) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Mornes soirées d'Hiver et d'Eté ... vraiment ?! Bigre! Va falloir remédier à tout ça ! :p

 **.Flo117:** Bonjour! Ravie de voir qu'elle te plaise autant ! Oui j'essaye de garder un style fluide et abordable par tout le monde. Bien qu'il est vrai que parfois je pourrai faire un petit peu mieux, mais bon ... ;) Et j'accueille toujours à bras ouverts les nouveaux/ Nouvelles Fans ! ^^

. **Darkklinne:** C'est quoi ces consonnes en doublon là ? ;p (ha oui je suis chieuse faut le dire ^^) Comme je disais, tous les prénoms que j'utilise ont un sens et ne sont pas pris à la légère. tout est pensé ^^ à part, comme je le disais en MP, ceux des Nains ... (dediou que c'est pas évident pour eux! Heureusement en parfaite Wowienne que je suis ... j'en pique un peu là-bas également ... mdr). Si l'histoire intrigue c'est déjà beaucoup ! Et merci pou le merci ... ^^ (ça fait un peu le serpent qui se mord la queue là mais bon ... :p).

 _ **Et voilà! Chapitre en ligne ! Merci pour votre soutien !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Quand ils furent en bas, Borm, Farnir, Grumdin et Hargrim sur les talons, tous se figèrent dans les escaliers quand ils virent Silfren converser avec les elfes à la table qu'ils occupaient la veille. Le coeur de Skalladrin manqua presque un battement quand il reconnut le roi Thranduil parmi ces trois elfes. Cependant, assez malin pour juger d'une situation, il ne dirait rien si sa seigneurie ne se dévoilait pas. Il y avait un élément nouveau dans sa relation avec les elfes, et cet élément avait l'allure d'une humaine du nom d'Alexandra. Il ne voulait pas que leur comportement lui porte préjudices. Il ne mangerait certes jamais dans la mains d'oreilles pointues, mais il ne mettrait pas en danger l'intégrité de son amie. La salle commune était déserte à cette heure, et seule Magda s'affairait déjà à tout mettre en place. Tous les excès de la veille avaient été effacés, et cela prouvait l'efficacité et le sérieux de la tenancière. Les lueurs timides du jour naissant s'aventuraient à l'intérieur, mais il fallait encore quelques bougies pour offrir une clarté suffisante à la pièce. Silfren et les elfes rivèrent leur attention dans leur direction, et Thranduil murmura quelque chose à Brilthor, qui se leva de suite en hochant la tête. Le jeune capitaine vint vers eux, et les saluant avec raideur, il déclara froidement :

« Nous vous convions à vous joindre à nous, nous avons à discuter.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à venir asseoir notre séant aux côtés de vos culs elfiques mon gars ?! » S'exclama Borm apparemment pas disposé à accepter l'invitation si facilement.

Skalladrin et Alexandra se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, tous deux arborant un regard noir qui voulait tout dire, et le chef des nains ordonna :

« Je n'ai guère envie d'entendre ce genre de jérémiades en cette matinée. De graves choses se passent non loin de notre royaume, et le seigneur Gimli doit en être informé ! Alexandra est aussi impliquée là-dedans, et si vous, vous ne voulez lui porter assistance, moi je le souhaite ! Et tant que nous ne sommes pas chez nous, vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Compris ?! »

Jamais Alexandra n'avait vu son regard se faire aussi dur, et sa voix si tranchante. Elle posa sur lui un regard des plus surpris.

 _« Il est à présent certain que ses sentiments à mon encontre son plus qu'une simple association. Je crois que nous sommes actuellement amis …. ça alors … qui aurait pu croire que j'aurai pu me faire de telles relations dans ce monde ? Avec des êtres qui ne sont même pas de ma race en plus ….. »_ pensa-t-elle en repointant son attention vers Brilthor.

Le visage du jeune ellon était tendu, et elle savait la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, pour le rassurer, et cela eut l'effet escompté. Même pincée, il lui rendit sa chaleureuse amabilité. Elle avança dès-lors, faisant le premier pas vers la tablée. Silfren se leva presque d'un bond à son approche, et Thranduil lui coula un regard digne d'une banquise. L'homme du Rohan, penaud, malgré son âge, déclara sobrement :

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de la veille, Dame Alexandra. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit d'agir de la sorte.

\- En effet Silfren, affirma-t-elle d'une voix neutre, presque hautaine, qui ravit les oreilles elfiques du souverain. Il était indéniable qu'il aimait la voir se comporter ainsi.

\- Accepteriez-vous un présent de ma part pour faire amende honorable ?

\- Non, nul besoin de présent, juste votre parole que jamais plus cela ne se reproduira, exposa Alexandra toujours aussi inflexible.

\- Je vous en fais le serment ! Jura alors le Rohirrim en posant une main ferme sur sa poitrine pour souligner ses paroles.

\- Bon, et bien, en ce cas mangeons ! J'ai l'appétit d'un troll en cette matinée ! » Lança alors Alexandra d'une voix détendue et presque joviale, qui eut pour effet de détendre de suite l'atmosphère.

Ça aussi Thranduil l'avait noté. Elle avait le chic pour insuffler une source de fraîcheur indéniable, même lors des situations les plus tendues.

 _« Pour cela qu'elle devait être suivie et respectée dans son monde …. son caractère épouvantable par moment, n'est que le revers d'une médaille qui force l'estime... »_ pensa le roi, s'empêchant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime expression en la regardant. Ce qui était de plus en plus difficile pour lui.

Ils prirent place sagement autours de la grande table rectangulaire au bois sombre. Les bancs raclant le sol tout en étant manipulés sans douceurs par les hommes de Skalladrin. Les elfes d'un côté, les nains de l'autre, et les deux humains faisant la transition. Aredhel était silencieux, et étudiait tout de ses magnifiques yeux verts. De nombreuses fois Alexandra nota qu'il les déviait et les posait sur elle, comme essayant de voir quelque chose en la détaillant.

 _« Il m'a dit avoir des dons particuliers …. il essaye peut-être de voir mon avenir …. »_ se dit-elle en lui faisant un agréable sourire, qu'il lui rendit bien évidemment. _« C'est grâce à lui que tu as retrouvé ce roi vaniteux et ô combien délectable …. il faudra que tu le remercies …un jour … Décidément, tu vas finir par avoir une ardoise longue comme le bras à force de devoir des services à tout le monde ! »_

La voix de Skalladrin coupa net le silence pesant qui régnait, et demanda en tranchant directement dans le vif :

« Bon alors, qui a-t-il de si important pour que nous soyons ainsi bloqués et conviés à cette table ? »

Magda leur apportait de quoi manger, ses yeux ronds de surprise témoignant de sa totale incompréhension face à ce qui se déroulait chez elle. Pourtant, habituée aux situations cornéliennes, elle resta discrète et continua son travail dans le silence, posant cruches, couverts et mets sur la surface plane. Il était plutôt rare de voir les trois principales races d'Arda se tenir à la même table ainsi. Les Nains ne se firent pas prier pour entreprendre un bon petit déjeuner, ce qui soutira une légère grimace à Thranduil, qui faisait des efforts incroyable pour ne pas les remettre à leur place. D'ailleurs, les elfes s'étaient raidis de suite face au ton bourru employé par leurs hôtes improvisés, et Alexandra sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour mettre le feu au poudre. Aredhel, fidèle à lui-même et à sa grande expérience, commença à parler car il était certain que Thranduil ne se donnerait pas la peine de faire entendre sa voix, sauf si c'était crucial.

« Il y deux lunes un de nos fiefs à été attaqué …

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ?! S'exclama Hargrim avec un rictus narquois qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Alexandra.

\- Cela vous fait que si nos sources sont vraies, maître nain, tôt ou tard vous serez vous aussi en proie aux mêmes tourments. Il nous a été rapporté que plus au Nord, dans le Rhovanion, d'autres attaques similaires ont eu lieu …. voire même sur les terres du Rohan ... »

Silfren se redressa légèrement sur le banc où il était assis, et sa mine fermée prouvait sa gêne. Aredhel braqua ses prunelles vertes incisives sur le Rohirrim, qui soutint son regard vaillamment.

« Qu'en est-il je vous prie, Silfren, que nous puissions juger des similitudes, ou différences, attenantes à ces attaques ? »

Silfren déglutit avec effort, apparemment, les informations concernant les faits, ne devaient pas si aisément circuler. Posant ses avant-bras sur la table, il joignit les mains, et sombre il expliqua :

« Déjà il faut que vous sachiez, Seigneurs Elfiques, que ces faits sont jalousement gardés par le roi Eomer et son entourage. Nous venons tous juste de sortir d'une grande guerre, le roi ne veut pas instaurer un vent de panique insensé, en criant partout que nous avons subit des pertes.

\- Il est sage en effet de procéder ainsi, émit Brilthor prenant en compte l'aspect tactique de cette décision ».

Silfren hocha la tête, et balayant de ses yeux sombres les gens autours de la table, il s'arrêta sur Alexandra, puis fronçant les sourcils, il demanda à juste titre :

« D'ailleurs, puis-je savoir ce qu'une étrangère à nos terres peut bien faire à cette tablée, alors que nous parlons actuellement de choses confidentielles ?

\- Cette femme en sait bien plus que nous sur le sujet, elle n'est pas directement impliquée dans tout ceci, mais son aide nous est précieuse, répondit simplement Aredhel d'une voix rassurante ».

Neuf paires d'yeux se vissèrent sur elle, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

 _« Aller ma grande, fait ton numéro !Comme quoi, le destin est un enfoiré de farceur …. même ici tu n'y échapperas pas ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses, puis son visage se transforma littéralement, se faisant aussi neutre et imperturbable que quand ils l'avaient trouvé dans la forêt. Thranduil grimaça en voyant cela, car il savait ce que cela impliquait. Là qu'elle s'ouvrait progressivement à la vie et redevenait peu à peu celle qu'elle aurait du être, les événements l'attrapaient au collet, et la maintenaient avec une poigne tyrannique. Elle releva le menton, et d'une voix détachée, elle exposa :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens de loin. De mes contrées, je ne porte dans mon sillage que morts et désolation. Je ne sais si mon arrivée ici est en relation avec ce qui se produit, mais j'ai déjà vu ces manœuvres, je sais ce qu'elles impliquent. Et je vous garantis, que tous, elle appuya ses dire en les regardant les uns après les autres, êtes en grand danger. Je veux vous apporter mon aide, mais pour cela, il me faut tout voir, tout savoir. Car je ne peux travailler en restant aveugle. Le sort de ce monde en dépend …. »

Silfren eut un petit rire narquois, et ouvrant les mains sur la table de façon presque théâtrale, il dégoisa moqueur :

« Oula ! Le sort du monde rien que ça ?! Et quelles preuves vous pouvez avancer de votre érudition salutaire ? »

Alexandra le fusilla du regard, et tout en elle respirait à présent la guerrière à l'état brut. Brilthor eut un triste sourire, appuyé d'un long soupir. Il savait que si Angrod avait été là, elle aurait bien plus de soutien, car il se serait clairement exposé pour faire mur. Mais lui, bien trop jeune et sans expérience pour le moment, que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider ? Non, il devait simplement rester à sa place, c'était la seule option sage qu'il lui restait. Néanmoins, la connaissant, connaissant un peu son histoire, cela le peinait qu'elle soit obligée d'affronter seule ces jugements hâtifs et stupides. Alexandra se redressa sur son assise, se grandissant légèrement pour prendre de la place dans l'espace afin d'appuyer ses paroles. C'était une communication subtile visuelle, mais qui avait son importance. Elle ne pouvait donner l'apparence d'une faible petite chose ratatinée, même si l'envie de disparaître la sciait à présent. Il fallait au contraire qu'elle joue d'audace, afin de faire comprendre à ce mâle à peine plus évolué qu'un néandertalien, qu'une femme peut aussi avoir son mot à dire, et même lui apprendre des choses. Elle serra la mâchoire, et d'une voix dure à présent comme le métal, et toute aussi tranchante, elle exposa sans chaleur, ni même un soupçon d'empathie :

« Laissez-moi deviner, des explosions, des nuages de fumées noires et denses, empestant une odeur âcre qui cuit les poumons, qui fait cracher des glaires aussi sombres que les vapeurs qu'elles exhalent ! Des murs de flammes aussi véloces et agiles qu'un serpent, s'étalant sur plus de cinq mètres, avalant tout sur leur passage, semant une mort atroce et brutale par l'incinération. Homme, femme, enfant, rien n'y réchappent, ni même le bétail ! Car ses armes sont assoiffées et ne sont jamais rassasiées ….. Alors vous arrivez, et vous ne trouvez plus que de la chair carbonisée, des bâtiments en cendres, et des marques que vous ne vous expliquez pas ! Pas plus que vous ne pouvez élucider la violence et la provenance de ces incursions ! Car seule la désolation et le carnage envahissent votre esprit. Les odeurs pestilentielles parasitent votre réflexion tellement elles vous agressent physiquement. Tandis que les asticots pullulent et dévorent les restes, et que vous n'avez que vos yeux pour pleurer ! ».

Le ton qu'elle avait employé les fit tous frissonner, nains y compris. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le visage de Silfren s'était totalement liquéfier. La peur s'insinuant en lui aussi sûrement que les affreux souvenirs qu'elle véhiculait. Ses mains tremblotaient légèrement sur la table à présent, et les joignant, il demanda la gorge sèche :

« Comment …. ?

\- Comment je le sais ? Car je l'ai déjà vu, maintes fois, au point que j'en sois dégoûté de la nature humaine …

\- Humaine ? Sont-ce donc les Humains qui font cela demanda vivement Skalladrin sur le qui-vive

\- Non Skal ! Coupa si durement Alexandra, qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de continuer. Je crois que cet ennemi invisible, est un ennemi commun à toutes les races d'Arda … ou du moins, une bonne partie. Je suis persuadée que l'attaque envers les nains n'est qu'une question de temps !

\- Et bien qu'ils viennent ! S'exclama Borm vivement. Ils se briseront sur les flancs de nos montagnes ! Nos bâtisses sont faites de la roche la plus dure !

\- Qui sera tout aisément soufflé que le mur d'enceinte du Gouffre de Helm ! Lança alors Aredhel excédé.

\- Le Gouffre de Helm ? Répéta Alexandra incrédule.

\- Oui, notre place fortifiée, qui a failli tomber aux mains de l'ennemi à la dernière grande guerre … expliqua Silfren accablé.

\- Je savais qu'elle avait été sur le point de capituler, mais j'ignorais ce détail », fit Alexandra en lançant un regard accusateur vers Thranduil qui l'affronta du regard en silence.

Il lut dans son ressentiment le « Vous auriez du me le dire ! » qui en découlait. Mais il ignora superbement sa réflexion muette, et fit celui qui n'avait rien vu. Ce qui bien évidemment, injecta une bonne dose de nerf à l'humaine en face de lui.

 _« Encore une fois il se fout de ta gueule ! Ça suffit à la fin ! Jamais il ne m'a été mentionné qu'une attaque à la poudre avait eu lieu durant les affrontements de cette guerre !»_ s'emporta-t-elle en silence, rageant contre elle-même plus qu'autre chose. Elle aurait dû poser plus de questions, encore une fois, elle avait manqué de vigilance.

Aredhel sentit le vent tourner, il demanda juste très clairement :

« Silfren, je vous le redemande, que c'est-il passé ? »

L'homme inspira et expira longuement, réellement affecté par ces rappels morbides qui lui revenaient sans douceur. Sa voix, blanche et monocorde, détailla alors à tous, ce qu'ils avaient découverts, et les témoignages qui leur avait été rapporté. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Thranduil ne cessaient de se crisper, tant le mode opératoire était similaire à celui employé contre les siens. A la fin de son récit, il leva les yeux vers Alexandra, et supplia presque :

« Si vous avez la solution pour lutter contre cela, donnez-la nous, je vous en conjure ! »

Ses yeux noirs étaient si sincères en cet instant, qu'elle en fut malgré elle, touchée. Cependant, elle ne le montra pas. Elle devait laisser son humanité de côté, pour garder la tête froide, et essayer d'agir au mieux. Tâche hautement compliquée dans un monde où tant de choses lui échappaient encore. Elle analysa la situation, et fixant Silfren, elle réclama juste ceci :

« Je dois aller voir sur les lieux Silfren pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ?

\- Oui, si vous avez une carte sur vous, je vous le noterai... »

Brilthor chercha dans une de ses sacoches, et sortant un parchemin de noble facture, il l'étala sur la table, et exposa :

« Montrez-le à tous, Silfren. Il est important que nous le sachions ».

L'humain hocha la tête, et faisant un cercle avec sa main, il pointa le Nord du Rohan, puis près de la forêt de Fangorn, mais surtout, non loin du Gué d'Isen et de l'Isengard. Ciblant les attaques bien plus à l'Ouest qu'ils le pensaient tous de prime abord. Skalladrin siffla entre ses dents, et ils surent ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait vu, comme eux tous, que cela n'était pas si éloigné d'Aglarond. Ce n'est en cet instant, peut-être, qu'il comprit la réelle ampleur du danger qui les guettait.

« L'Isengard ! Mais il n'y a plus rien là-bas ! S'emporta presque Hargrim qui instinctivement serra le manche de la hache qu'il avait de reposée sur le flanc de sa chaise.

\- L'Isengard …. » répéta Alexandra songeuse.

 _« N'est-ce pas là-bas que je devais aller ? »_ , cette pensée la déboussola un peu. Elle riva son attention sur Thranduil qui comprit de suite. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête lui intimant un « Non » muet mais très clair. Elle haussa les épaules, et fit dédaignant l'ordre sous-jacent du souverain :

« Ainsi donc j'irai là-bas ! ».

Tous les mâles autours de la table la regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris, et contre toutes attentes, ce fut Aredhel qui tenta de la raisonner :

« Voyons Alexandra, ce serait trop dangereux. Même si les Ents couvrent ce secteur, il est maintenant établi qu'une menace couve là-bas ...

\- Angrod m'a dit que cette place forte avait été réduite à néant ! Je ne risque plus grand chose !

\- Si ces attaques ont lieu, bien au contraire ! Je vous ai connu plus maligne ! Faites donc marcher votre cervelle au lieu de vous jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir ! » la voix du souverain s'était élevée d'un seul coup, froide et dure, intimant un silence des plus total.

Même les nains ne se sentirent pas d'émettre quoi que ce soit. Alexandra sentit une sourde colère l'envahir, et elle répondit entre ses dents :

« Si l'on m'avait tenu informée de certaines choses avant, je n'aurai pas besoin d'y aller de la sorte ! »

Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour comprendre les messages codés qui circulaient. Aredhel, voyant que les choses dérapaient sévèrement, se racla la gorge et exposa calmement :

« Si vous devez y aller, prenez quelqu'un avec vous. Pour garantir votre sécurité. Et bien que rien ne vaille la protection d'un elfe, nous ne pourrons vous y mener ».

Les nains grommelèrent largement face à cet affront non dissimulé, et Alexandra soupira longuement. Elle pianota nerveusement la table de ses doigts, ayant du mal à canaliser la rancœur qu'elle avait présentement vis-à-vis du roi. Il l'avait encore, en un sens, dupé. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'indisposer. Elle, elle jouait toujours franc jeu, pourquoi ne pouvait-il en faire autant ?

 _« Après ce n'est qu'un détail Alex …. si ça se trouve, pour lui, ce n'était même pas digne d'intérêt pour être cité ... »_ essaya-t-elle de temporiser logiquement. Mais rien n'y faisait, le sentiment d'avoir été une fois de plus roulée dans la farine, l'emporta. « _Tôt ou tard, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une sacrée mise au point lui et moi. Car si ces esprits ont raison, il faut que j'apprenne à lui faire confiance …. or …. il me pousse carrément sur la voie inverse. Malgré tout ce que nous partageons ... »_ les réminiscences de leurs nuits partagées lui revinrent, et la colère fit place à une amère tristesse. Skalladrin dit alors, à la surprise générale :

« Je ne vaudrai peut-être pas un elfe, mais si elle a besoin d'aide, je serai là !

\- Et moi aussi, appuya Silfren, ajoutant à la stupeur des gens présents. Je sais exactement où a eu lieu l'attaque. Je ne saurai envoyer une femme face à tel danger, seule.

\- En ce cas l'affaire est entendue, je remonterai avec vous jusqu'à Aglarond, et nous continuerons vers l'Isengard. Messieurs, je pense que pour aujourd'hui ce sera tout. Pas besoin de vous retenir plus longtemps. Cependant, je vous serez gré de vous tenir informés les uns les autres, ou tout du moins, vos souverains respectifs. Je crains, hélas, que nous soyons amenés à nous voir dans un avenir proche ».

Elle se leva, et ils la suivirent dans son geste. Les saluant tous courtoisement, elle prit son sac et annonça « Je vais aller m'acheter un cheval, et je reviens ! ». Le groupe se sépara alors. Les nains désertant la place au plus vite après avoir presque pillés les victuailles disposées sur la table. Ils ne voulaient pas être aux côtés des elfes trop longtemps, et c'était réciproque. Alex était déjà dehors, et Thranduil pesta de ne pas avoir pu l'intercepter avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent ainsi. Ce serait donner à ce voyage, de biens mauvais augures. Et il n'arrivait plus à canaliser convenablement le sentiment d'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Elle était si fragile, si à la merci de tout en ce monde. De plus elle prenait la route avec un homme qui l'avait ouvertement offensé la veille.

 _« Elle est folle …. son côté téméraire lui jouera de mauvais tours …. même si je dois l'avouer, elle m'a surpris déjà par de nombreuses fois. Cependant elle reste huamine …. si désespérément humaine …. Idhril ... »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de l'extérieur en pleine réflexion, il sentit une poigne de fer lui enserrer l'avant bras, et baissant le regard, il se trouva devant les yeux gris de Skalladrin, qui le défiait ouvertement. Avant que le roi ne se dégage lestement, il dit à voix basse, mais d'un ton clair et rude :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Seigneur Thranduil ! Je vous ai reconnu dès que je vous ai vu ! Je vois le Prince Legolas bien plus souvent que je le voudrai, et vous ne pouvez vous renier. Sans oublier cette réputation qui n'est plus à faire ! Une telle aura, aussi froide comme un blizzard d'hiver, se rencontre rarement en Arda ! Je ne sais ce qui vous lie à l'humaine réellement, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Quand bien même je pourrai me servir de cela contre vous, je ne le ferai pas ! J'ai trop de respect pour elle ! Mais quel Seigneur êtes-vous donc pour la laisser ainsi sans défense ?!

\- Celui qui lui a déjà sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, et qui ne se sent plus responsable de rien !Et par la même, un Roi qui ne vous doit absolument rien ! Je vous signale, Forgeron, que c'est pour elle que j'ai fait ce long voyage alors ôtez vos sales pattes de ma personne, si ne voulez pas que je les coupe purement et simplement ! Le ton et le regard aussi avenant qu'une faux hivernale, Thranduil le toisait comme si il considérait un vulgaire insecte venu l'importuner. Il arracha son bras de l'emprise du nain, et relevant le menton, il continua simplement, veillez sur elle, et que rien ne lui arrive. Où vous aurez à subir mon courroux ! Et croyez-moi, je vous retrouverai, même si vous vous enfoncez dans le boyau le plus profond, le plus tortueux , et le plus sale que votre petite personne puisse trouver dans les montagnes d'Arda ! »

Puis le souverain le laissa en plan, sortant pour rejoindre les écuries. Skalladrin rumina de longues secondes la façon dont il venait d'être traité. Mais honnêtement, que pouvait-il attendre du Roi Cerf ? Il ravala la colère qui le minait, puis rejoignant les siens au dehors, ils attendirent patiemment le retour de l'humaine. Ce que Skalladrin ne pouvait soupçonner, c'est à quel point il venait de surprendre le roi de la forêt.

.

* * *

.

En cette heure des plus matinale, la place n'était pas encore bondée, aussi, Thranduil ne fut pas long à la trouver. Elle marchandait un cheval à un vendeur en périphérie de la zone de commerce. Les bêtes avaient besoin de soins tôt le matin, il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient les premiers levés et sur le pied de guerre bien avant les autres. Elle avait choisi un cheval à la belle conformité, au dos robuste, aux membres solides, à l'encolure bien attachée et une robe baie aux reflets cuivrés. Un bel animal de pure souche du Rohan du nom de Syrthio. Elle avait apparemment l'oeil pour les choisir. Elle prit la longe en corde que lui tendit le marchand, et le vieil homme flatta l'encolure de sa bête à maintes reprise, en ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle en prenne bien soin. Cela la toucha, car il était rare de voir des négociants aussi proches de leurs animaux. Elle délaissa l'homme, et s'avisa qu'il fallait qu'elle attende encore avant de pouvoir s'acheter des harnachements, le stand étant encore fermé. Un chien errant vint la renifler, et elle lui fit une petite caresse sur le sommet du crâne, puis elle continua sa route. Elle tressaillit quand elle vit Thranduil s'avancer vers elle, son cheval gris sur les talons. Dieux qu'elle pouvait détester son coeur de s'emballer ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ! Ils finirent par se rencontrer au milieu de la grande place déserte, le soleil levant baignant la ville de fins rais lumineux aux couleurs d'ocres rouges. Les murs de chaux blanche se teintant de saumon. Alexandra vit à sa mine fermée, qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, et elle redouta un peu leur discussion à venir. Elle resserra ses doigts sur la longe en corde comme si ce geste allait lui procurer un quelconque courage. Ils restèrent longuement dans un silence pesant, les murmures de la ville en éveil en arrière-plan. Lorgnant le cheval gris, elle fit pour essayer de débloquer la situation et donner un ton léger à la conversation :

« Il est normal de délaisser votre singulière monture, j'imagine que ça doit dénoter grandement ….

\- N'essayez donc pas de détourner le sujet de la conversation, Alexandra, coupa Thranduil d'une voix glaciale. Il posa son regard bleu clair à faire frémir sur elle, et une étincelle de colère l'anima une brève seconde. Que vous prend-il par les Valar ?! Le goût du danger est à ce point si fort pour vous, que vous en délaissiez tout raisonnement sain ?

\- Vous savez depuis des mois déjà, que je devais aller en Isengard ! Ne jouez pas l'innocent ! Rétorqua-t-elle réaliste. Mais bien évidemment il était plus simple pour vous ne me garder à portée de laisse ! ».

Il grimaça à cette réflexion des plus cruelle. Elle vit ses poings se contracter sur les rênes en cuir qu'il tenait, et elle savait qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas exploser en cette minute. En terrain neutre, il avait clairement moins le dessus que chez lui. Cela devait grandement le déstabiliser et lui être inconfortable. Le soleil continuait sa course, et bientôt la chevelure presque blanche du souverain, étincela sous les rayons pâles. D'un geste lent il remonta la capuche pour la camoufler, et cela dissimula également une partie de son visage.

« Si vous voulez courir à votre perte, et bien soit ! Mais je n'ai nulle obligation d'en être le témoin ! Grogna-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Et bien je tomberai seule ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois, Roi Thranduil ! Et bien que ce voyage m'emplisse de doutes et de craintes, je ne peux faire autrement …. » cet aveu brisa légèrement sa voix, et Thranduil en fut surpris.

 _« Ce peut-il que tout ceci ne soit que réelle façade ? Qu'elle se joue en cet instant de moi ? Pour faciliter ce qui doit advenir …. notre séparation … ? »_ pensa-t-il en la détaillant.

Nulle anxiété ou hésitation ne transpirait d'elle, enfin, ça c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. A bien y regarder, il vit dans ses prunelles noisettes, la sourde détresse qui la rongeait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Dans un monde hostile et inconnu ? Il savait, pour bien la connaître à présent, qu'elle n'était pas stupide, et toutes ses décisions, bien que folles de prime abord, avaient toujours leur nécessité et lieu d'être. Elle pensait à tout bien à l'avance la plupart du temps. Même aux choses les plus tragiques. Cette humaine faisait les choses en conscience. Ce qui pour lui, était bien pire, car sa détermination était si grande, qu'il savait que rien ne la détournerait du but qu'elle s'était fixé. Ils se ressemblaient trop sur ce point, pour l'ignorer. Son affection pour elle n'en devint dès-lors que plus florissante. Il soupira longuement, et décida de jouer plus finement, comme il devait le faire à chaque fois avec elle. Elle avait souvent un trait de caractère fortement manichéen, et forgé dans les corps d'armées à première vue, pour que cela fonctionne tel qu'il le souhaitait. Il se doutait qu'elle ne suivrait qu'un être à qui elle donnerait un respect sans faille. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, mais son aveu de la veille, tendait à lui prouver qu'ils s'en approchaient. Il allait s'en servir, et demanda solennellement, comme un souverain à son sujet car il se doutait que cette façon de procéder lui donnerait gain de cause sans effort :

« Voudriez-vous me rendre un service en ce cas ? Elle eut une expression des plus surpris à cette demande, il continua alors, certain d'avoir son attention. Voudriez-vous être mes yeux et mes oreilles ? Je ne peux hélas pas vous accompagner, mais je me dois de savoir ce qui se trame, comprenez-vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement. _« Bien sûr que je le comprends ! Quel souverain sain d'esprit ne s'attarderait pas sur une menace aussi grande ?! Et bien que je me doute qu'il joue sur ma corde sensible, il est vrai que je ne peux refuser. Quelle personne serai-je si je laissais ce mal gangrener ces terres, sans lever le petit doigt ?! J'ai échoué dans mon monde, car il était trop tard, nous n'étions pas assez, mais ici …... ici … tout est à faire. Si j'en ai la force et le courage, je pourrais peut-être aider à éviter le pire »_ pensa-t-elle avec forte conviction.

Thranduil vit à la mine pensive de son humaine, qu'il avait gagné. Un fin sourire étira l'ourlet de ses lèvres, pas peu satisfait d'avoir réussi. Contre toute attente, elle baissa son regard, le rivant sur le sol poussiéreux de la grande place, et elle répondit d'une voix presque éteinte :

« Oui, je le comprends. Je ferai au mieux ….me donner une mission quoi de plus logique pour me canaliser hein ?! »

Le roi se raidit, et l'attaque bien que calme, eut son impact. Son bonheur fugace de victoire s'envola dès-lors, lui donnant un sentiment de honte et de gêne, qu'il évinça de suite comme on repousse un insecte trop collant. Cependant, il se pencha vers elle, et lui embrassant le front avec tendresse, il murmura :

« Mon vœu reste intact Alexandra. Revenez-moi vite …. nous avons tant à nous dire encore … que les Valar vous protège. La nuit passée restera comme une promesse à venir, et il me tarde de pouvoir l'honorer à nouveau ».

Elle s'était figée sous ses paroles et ce baiser des plus inattendus. C'est avec un cruel pincement au coeur qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle.

 _« Au moins la dernière fois tu étais inconsciente ! Là, la douleur est tellement plus infâme qu'elle m'en devient insupportable ! Putain de sentiments va ! »_. La silhouette de Brilhor et Aredhel rejoignirent leur souverain, et Brilthor lui fit un geste chaleureux de la main , auquel elle répondit avec égale ardeur. Lui aussi allait lui manquer, c'était indéniable. Aredhel fut plus discret, mais tout aussi sincère, et elle eut du mal à se retenir de pleurer. Elle devait aller à l'Ouest, mais seul le désir de les suivre la possédait en cet instant. Elle entendit la voix de Skal héler son nom au loin, et elle se retourna lentement. Posant son attention sur lui, elle eut un sourire effacé, et pensa _« Tu n'es pas seule … et tu te dois de continuer …. »_.

.

* * *

.

Les nains n'arboraient pas une mine des plus ravie. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas du matin, ce genre de réunion au saut du lit, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quand elle fut à leur côté, Hargrim déclara froidement :

« Ces elfes ! Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres, mais impossible de bouger leur cul quand c'est réellement nécessaire !

\- Un de ces elfes est mort en essayant de me sauver la vie, Hragrim ! Je vous serai grée d'être plus courtois à leur égard devant moi ! S'exclama Alexandra profondément froissée par son attitude.

\- Plutôt crever ! Je suis positivement réjoui qu'il vous ai sauvé les miches ma belle ! Mais pour moi, un bon elfe, reste un elfe mort ! Un jour je vous conterai la bataille d'Erebor, alors qu'un de nos rois se battait pour reconquérir nos biens, et comment le Roi Thranduil leur a dit d'aller se faire foutre ! Harangua Hargrim réellement de méchante humeur.

\- Hargrim ! La voix de Skalladrin tonna presque. Et combien des siens sont morts également, alors que les attaques d'Azog nous avaient pris en tenaille ?! Il n'est pas des plus aimable, ni des plus apprécié, mais jamais je n'oublierai le sacrifice des siens ! »

Alexandra les écoutait attentivement. Apparemment, aucun des nains n'avaient reconnu le roi, et elle s'en soulagea par avance. Elle regarda les alentours, et demanda :

« Connaissez-vous un commerçant qui ne m'escroquerait pas pour une selle et un bridon ?

\- Un commerçant qui n'est pas un escroc … n'est pas un commerçant ! S'esclaffa Borm amusé.

\- Borm n'a pas totalement tort vous savez Alexandra, expliqua Grumdin réaliste. Ici tout se troque, se marchande, se vole même pour ainsi dire ! Mais nous avons peut-être dans nos connaissances une personne qui pourra vous être honnête. Skalladrin ?

\- Oui Grumdin, je l'y conduis de suite. Préparez nos affaires, et attendez Silfren, il reprend la route avec nous. Venez Alexandra ! » déclara Skalladrin en lui faisant un signe de tête.

L'humaine le suivit, son cheval la suivant docilement. Les pas clairs de sa future monture frappant le sol dur, avait quelque chose d'apaisant en cette matinée plutôt singulière. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la ville, toujours sombres sous l'aube naissante, et il frappa à la porte d'une échoppe encore endormie. De la lumière filtrait au travers des croisées dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit. Faisant apparaître un homme paraissant sans âge, courbé par les ans, dont les mains tordues et calleuses, prouvaient une vie de labeur. Le vieillard paru surpris pas cette visite plus que matinale, et s'exclama, apparemment heureux :

« Skalladrin mon ami ! Cela fait des lunes que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Comment te portes-tu ? Et Aglarond ? Est-elle aussi magnifique que cela, cette cité souterraine ?!

\- Plus belle encore que dans tes rêves les plus fou Eord ! J'ai un service à te demander ! »

Le vieillard fronça ses sourcils blancs broussailleux, et toussotant un peu, il rétorqua :

« A mon âge tu sais, je ne suis plus bon à rendre des services ….

\- Rassure-toi, je te demande juste un équipement pour cette femme, dit Skal en désignant Alexandra d'un signe de la main. Elle cherche une selle et un bridon dignes de ce nom, et sans être truandé ! Tu seras payé je te rassure, elle n'est pas une pauvre erre ».

Le vieux vendeur la détailla de la tête aux pieds, et soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant comme les ailes d'un oiseau.

« Je ne peux refuser l'aide à une femme en détresse tu le sais bien. Alors ma grande, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Comme vous l'a dit notre ami commun ci présent, des harnachements pour ma monture. Je ne demande pas quelque chose de richement ouvragé et de clinquant, juste un matériel qui supportera les voyages et ne me pétera pas entre les doigts d'ici quinze jours ! »

Eord sortit de sa maisonnée, et regardant le cheval sous toutes les coutures, son regard avisé fit vite les calculs. Il réfléchit, se posant une main tordue sur sa barbe grisâtre, et exposa lentement :

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut, et même le tapis qui peut aller avec ! De combien disposes-tu ?

\- Une quinzaine de pièces d'or, suite à l'achat du cheval de ce matin.

\- Bien, en ce cas, je ne vais pas t'égorger. Cinq pièces, et le tout est à toi !

\- Cinq pièce ! Faillit s'étrangler Skalladrin. C'est plus qu'un prix d'ami là Eord ! Jamais tu ne m'as fait grâce d'une telle ristourne !

\- Oui mais tu es bien moins joli qu'elle ! Suis-moi, je vais te donner tout ceci ! ».

Eord et Skalladrin entrèrent dans la bâtisse, laissant Alexandra seule dans la rue déserte. L'humidité la fit frissonner, malgré les manches en cuir de sa tunique. Ils faisaient plus froid dans ces contrées que là où elle habitait dans son monde. Alors qu'elle rêvait à un peu de chaleur, l'image de Thranduil s'éloignant, vint la hanter. La tiédeur de ses bras réconfortants lui manquant déjà. De ça elle en était certaine, il savait lui donner un sentiment de sécurité indéniable par instants.

 _« Est-ce ça de le fond qui te pousse vers lui, ce sentiment de sécurité incroyable … alors que tout ici t'échappe … ? »_. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le nain et l'homme qui revinrent, chargés de l'attirail que le vieillard lui préconisait. Ils installèrent tout sur le cheval, et Alexandra put voir avec quel génie, ce vieux de la vieille, avait jaugé la situation. Le tapis vert sous la selle avait l'air confortable, et assez rembourré pour que la pauvre bête supporte facilement son chargement. C'est-à-dire elle, et tout le chargements que tôt ou tard elle devrait mettre dessus. Tout allait parfaitement bien. L'animal fut fraîchement paré, et le cuir, bien que plus de première jeunesse, sentait le neuf malgré tout.

« Il vous faudra l'entretenir, c'est une matière qui vit beaucoup. Si vous êtes précautionneuse, il vous fera des années, voir la vie entière !

\- Je prends note, tenez .. » dit Alexandra en tendant les pièces d'or convenues.

L'oeil du vieux marchant étincela à la vue des surfaces planes et dorées, et il les agrippa en les recomptant avec soin. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire face à cette réaction si humaine, puis, avec amabilité, ils saluèrent le vieillard qui venait de les aider, et satisfaits, ils rejoignirent les autres.

Alors qu'ils marchaient très lentement nota Alexandra au passage Skalladrin sortit tout d'un coup :

« Ainsi, vous avez eu la bénédiction du Roi Cerf en personne ? »

Les pas d'Alexandra se ralentirent au point de s'arrêter totalement. Le nain leva ses yeux gris perçant vers les siens, et continua tout en lui faisant face :

« Je l'ai reconnu dès que j'ai vu son visage ce matin. Le Prince Legolas lui ressemble trop pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Que se passe-t-il réellement entre vous Alexandra ? Je ne suis pas stupide, vos échanges autours de cette table, étaient bien plus profonds que ce qu'ils paraissaient de prime abord ».

Alex serra les rênes presque neuves dans ses mains, et durcissant son regard, elle répondit :

« C'est une longue histoire Skal, et elle ne regarde que lui et moi ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'a sauvé la vie, et de ce fait, pense que je lui appartiens.

\- Si cette version que vous voulez garder, et bien soit. Mais je ne suis pas dupe …. vos yeux vous trahissent humaine …. et je ne comprends pas cet attachement que vous lui vouez ! C'est un être imbus de lui-même, froid, manipulateur, qui n'a d'yeux que pour ses richesses et son royaume ! S'emporta presque le nain

\- Ha ! Parce que vous êtes si différents vous les Nains ?! Vous qui ne cessez de creuser et de défendre les vôtres au point de parler une langue secrète et de ne jamais divulguer votre véritable nom ?! » Se défendit Alexandra avec panache.

Le visage de Skalladrin s'allongea sous la surprise, et visiblement perturbé par son aplomb, il cilla un quart de seconde, détournant la tête, il continua sombrement :

« Qui vous a dévoilé tout ceci …

\- L'elfe qui a donné sa vie pour essayer de sauver la mienne …. avant que vous me trouviez ... ».

Ils se toisèrent un court instant, sachant pertinemment, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il ne céderait pas un pouce de terrain. Skal soupira bruyamment, réellement agacé par la situation. Il l'avertit alors :

« Je ne pourrais garantir votre sécurité si vous me cachez des choses Alexandra. Nous ne savons rien de vous, et nous ne sommes pas dupes. Vous n'êtes certes pas de chez nous. Aucune femme n'a votre érudition, et ne sait se battre de la sorte. Un jour peut-être, vous me ferez assez confiance pour tout me dire. Mais si vous omettez sciemment de me dévoiler une chose cruciale, ne m'en voulait pas si je ne puis honorer ma parole, et qu'il vous arrive malheur …. ».

Elle eut un triste sourire, prenant les mains fortes et sèches du Nain dans les siennes, elle déclara presque solennellement :

« Sachez Skalladrin que jamais je ne pourrais vous tenir responsable de quoi que ce soit, si une catastrophe arrivait. Je sais où je suis, les dangers qui rôdent. Je suis déjà fort flattée que vous vouliez à ce point m'accompagner. Rien ne vous y oblige … nous ne sommes même pas amis de longue date ….

\- J'ai une bonne éducation Alexandra ! Fit Skalladrin apparemment choqué plus qu'elle ne pouvait le soupçonner. Les nains ne sont pas réputés pour être les plus tendres ou les plus fins ! Mais je sais ce qui est juste ! Et laisser une femme seule en ces terres, ne l'est pas, si je peux lui être d'un quelconque secours, je le ferai ! De plus, nous nous connaissons depuis de longues semaines déjà, et que serai-je si je délaissais une amie dans le besoin ?!

\- Vous êtes surprenant Skal ! S'exclama-t-elle réellement ébahie et touchée par sa réponse. Vous et les vôtres, en vous voyant, jamais l'on pourrait soupçonner cette pointe de tendresse qui transcende ce que vous êtes. Des êtres également magiques, à l'instar des elfes. Et moi ? Moi que suis-je ? Qu'une humaine, perdue, et sans attache … qui se voit accorder l'aide de personnes qui lui sont supérieures en presque tout.

\- C'est ce « presque » qui fait votre véritable valeur, déclara Skalladrin sincère. Je souhaite que nous parlions de tout ceci à coeur ouvert au moins une fois, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Roi Thranduil donne sa bénédiction ! »

Alex lui libéra les mains, et soupirant, elle aurait bien voulu lui promettre toutes ces choses, mais elle ne donnait jamais sa parole en vain. Elle se contenta de garder le silence et de lui offrir un aimable sourire. Skalladrin dut s'en contenter, et il reprit la marche, l'humaine légèrement en retrait.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Alexandra vit les hommes de Silfren partir avec leurs armes et leurs chevaux, le Rohirrim vint vers eux tout en leur expliquant :

« Ils vont à Edoras. Je leur ai transmis une missive les renseignant sur le voyage que j'entreprends vers l'Ouest, afin de glaner des informations. Ainsi, si je ne reviens pas, tôt ou tard quelqu'un partira à notre recherche.

\- Sage décision, Silfren, fit Grumdin en hochant gravement la tête. Rentrons à présent, une fois à Aglarond, vous prendrez du repos et des vivres. Partons, je ne cache pas qu'il me tarde de retrouver ma famille ... »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et se mirent en route. Les deux humains marchant côtes à côtes, cheval en main, et un silence presque sacral accompagna leur périple en ce jour. Ils quittèrent la ville et prirent route vers le Nord-Ouest, et Alexandra fut ravie de la chaleur du soleil en cette fraîche matinée. Inconsciemment, elle commençait à se préoccuper des mois d'hiver à venir.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, petit chapitre de transition! Donc désolée mais il ne se passe pas grand chose! Promis ça bouge bien plus dans le prochain ! ;)**_

 _ **Les séparations surviennent, et d'autres alliances se forgent ... mais qu'est-ce qui découlera de tout ceci ?**_

 _ **Ben vous le saurez plus tard ! *rires***_

 _ **Bizzzz à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **.**_


	19. Les Vestiges de l'Isengard

**.JulieFanfic:** Ha oui ça pour surveiller! Tu surveilles ! *rires* Tu sais que je fais souvent des femmes de caractère dans mes histoires ... même si elles restent avec leurs faiblesses et leurs doutes ;)

 **.Megane49:** J'essaye de faire au mieux pour la vitesse de parution, mais étant en vacances, étrangement, j'ai moins de temps, donc c'est un peu plus long ! ;p Ha les histoires d'amour peuvent être ridicules ! ( Bon faut dire que les arrange pas ces deux héhé) Mais tôt ou tard, ça passera ou ça cassera! obligé ! :)

 **.Milyi:** je suis contente que ce chapitre transitoire t'ait plu! Oui qu'est-ce qu'ils sont durs ! outch ! Ce n'est pas encore une communauté, mais il y a de l'idée. Oui il y a toujours un conflit entre Thranduil et Alexandra. car lui est manipulateur, et elle ne veut surtout pas se laisser endormir (pour ça qu'elle est aussi chiante parfois d'ailleurs ;)). Non Skal ne doit pas mourir pour le moment ... il se peut que je change d'avis qui sait héhé :p Alors Gollum s'en est bien sorti avec cette première leçon ? XD

 **.Eilonna:** Fuis tes cours au plus vite ! Mdr ... bon en même temps j'ai tendance à penser à la même chose que toi quand j'écris ce verbe ;) Pas grave pour la poule pondeuse ! Si j'arrive à faire des oeufs d'or un jour ça me convient tout à fait ! XDD Oui je ne voulais pas la cantonner qu'avec des elfes, ce serait en plus illogique de le faire! ^^ (même si de partir avec autant de protagonistes demande énormément de boulot ... et c'est pas fini ).

 **.Saru l'Homme Singe :** bon alors tu m'as littéralement fait rire quand j'ai lu ta review! Audacieux et j'adore ce genre de jeu de mots! Suis ravie de voir que les relations entre personnages te plaisent (surtout celle entre mes deux doudous insupportables ! ;)).

 **.Darkklinne:** Heu que dire si ce n'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit en MP, je suis sur le cul d'une telle review ! (dans le bon sens tu le sais hein ^^). Encore merci pour tout! La clarté est primordiale pour moi, surtout quand on s'embarque dans des histoires à plusieurs lieux, plusieurs époques etc ... sans parler du nombre de protagonistes ... donc je suis contente d'y arriver ! (soulagée aussi j'avoue) Ouais une vraie guerrière, et vous allez voir peu à peu jusqu'où elle peut aller, sans pour autant devenir une super héroïne bardée de super-pouvoirs de la mort qui tue ! (mais non mais non je ne m'emporte pas ^^).

 _ **MERCI à VOUS TOUS ! Pour votre engouement, vos encouragements, et vos lectures ! Merci de me laisser vos petits mots, en review ou MP!**_

 _ **J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !** _

_**.**_

* * *

.

La route était déserte, plus ils avançaient vers l'Ouest, et plus Alexandra s'apercevait des stigmates de la grande guerre. Les lieux semblaient désolés, abandonnés de tous. Ils avaient quitté Aglarond depuis cinq jour, après un repos qui avait duré top longuement à son goût plus de deux semaines et fin Septembre pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Skalladrin les accompagnait, monté sur un cheval à sa taille, tandis que Silfren et elle, évoluaient souvent côtes à côtes, en raison de la foulée de leurs montures. Détaillant les paysages qui se paraient peu à peu d'arbres et de bois denses, elle eut une étrange nostalgie qui émergea.

 _« La musique me manque …. il m'a fallu du temps, mais si il y a bien une chose que je regrette de mon monde, c'est bien cela. Plus que tout autre chose …. moi qui ai toujours vécu avec, là je m'en trouve des plus démunie. Si je ne savais pas le sort qui m'attend si je tente de repasser le portail, je crois que j'aurai tout tenté pour repartir … ici .. la tâche qui m'attend me semble démesurée et impossible. Là-bas je savais la cause perdue d'avance, et peut-être qu'au fond de moi, une infime partie de ma personne s'en réjouissait. Au moins, si j'avais abandonné, l'on m'aurait dit que j'aurai tout tenté, mais dans ce monde …. je n'ai aucune excuse … si ce n'est peut-être, celle de n'être qu'une simple humaine …_ Elle soupira longuement, occultant tout ce qui l'entourait en braquant son regard vers le chemin étroit qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans les bois. _Après tout, ils sont plus à même de gérer ces histoires non ? Ces Elfes ! Ces Nains ! Ont été directement façonnés par les dieux … alors qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans toute cette histoire ?! A part m'attirer des ennuis et tomber amoureuse de la personne la plus improbable qui soit, je n'ai guère d'autres capacités « extraordinaires »...»_. Elle eut un rictus interne, et se rembrunit face à ses pensées.

Skalladrin lui avait dit qu'après la bataille du Gouffre et celle qui avait mise à sac la tour d'Orthanc, les arbres de la forêt de Fangorn avaient un peu migré vers le gué. C'est pour cela qu'ils traversaient tellement de petits bois. Rien que de penser à des arbres qui marchent et conscients, cela avait accolé un sourire aux lèvres de l'humaine, même si le nain lui avait stipulé qu'ils étaient potentiellement très dangereux. Silfren et elle avaient réussi à passer un cap, et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Etant rodée aux voyages avec les mâles dans son monde, elle savait comment plus ou moins s'y prendre. C'est ce qui devait lui sauver la mise en ces terres hostiles. Elle n'allait pas cracher sur le seul point fort qu'elle détenait. Encore une sortie de bois, et le chemin se fit sablonneux. Plus à l'Ouest, presque en face d'eux, à près d'un kilomètre, se tenait l'Isen. Contre toute attente, la vision de ce large court d'eau serpentant calmement dans la plaine, lui fit du bien. Cela avait un côté très apaisant qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Skalladrin et Silfren tournèrent brides vers le Nord, et c'est à contre-coeur qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'allaient pas le longer de près. Pourtant, quand elle fit réellement attention à la chaîne de montagne qui leur faisait dès-lors face, elle l'oublia presque cette petite déconvenue. Les cimes escarpées, baignées par le soleil, avaient tout de même quelques petits chapeaux blanc, ouatés de nuages. Silfren l'observa entrain d'étudier les cimes, et avec un charmant sourire, il déclara :

« Ces montagnes s'appellent les Monts Brumeux, je pense que vous comprenez pour quelle raison ». Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, réellement saisie par le spectacle vertigineux qu'offrait cette épine dorsale des Terres du Milieu. Les sous-bois accueillirent à nouveau leurs pas, et Skal s'arrêta brusquement. Les deux humains firent de même, et Alexandra demanda :

« Skal ? Qui a-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce silence est anormal … il n'y a plus un oiseau qui chante vous avez remarqué ? »

Surpris, Alex et Silfren tendirent l'oreille, et en effet, aucun son ne s'élevait des bois. Skalladrin eut une étrange moue, et proposa, méfiant :

« Marchons encore un peu, puis faisons halte pour la nuit. Si il se trame des choses en ces lieux, il vaut mieux avoir une bonne visibilité sur ce qui nous entoure. Essayons de trouver un endroit en pied de montagne, où nous pourrons couvrir le feu grâce aux rochers environnant. Pas envie qu'on nous tombe sur le râble pendant que nous mangeons ! Sans parler de l'eau, nous en avons cruellement besoin. »

Faisant attention à ne pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire, ils avancèrent prudemment dans les sentiers laissés par les animaux, puis, trouvant un endroit adéquat, ils s'arrêtèrent. Une paroi en arc de cercle, d'où suintait une petite cascade, était la position parfaite pour être protégé et avoir un point culminant pour monter la garde. Alexandra dessella son cheval, et lui murmura « Là mon beau .. tu es un gentil cheval tu sais ... ». Elle posa sa selle ainsi que ses sacoches bien remplies, et se mit à le brosser longuement, au grand bonheur de l'animal qui soupira de contentement.

Ils avaient fait le plein de vivres, mais pas que. Brigga s'était occupée de l'humaine comme si elle avait été un membre de sa famille, lui fournissant des changes, des couvertures et une cape pour le froid d'automne qui s'installait déjà. Pour son confort plus intime, elle lui avait laissé un pain de savon, et un linge pour se laver. Chose qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à faire, tant le froid se faisait mordant. Alex en avait profité pour prendre deux trois ustensiles de pansage, et Silfren donnait de nombreux coups d'oeil appréciateurs quand il la voyait s'occuper de sa monture ainsi. Elle était certes chargée, mais au moins, elle ne manquait de rien. Une fois fini, elle aida à préparer un repas frugal, et se posa enfin contre le flanc d'un rocher en se déliant les muscles lentement.

 _« Ces journées de chevauchée vont me tuer ! »_ pensa-t-elle en gémissant légèrement.

Slifren eut un sourire en coin, et alors que Skalladrin prenait de la hauteur pour faire le guet, l'homme demanda quelque peu narquois :

« Alors on a mal ? Pas l'habitude de monter autant je parie !

\- Ça c'est sûr, mes fesses vont s'en souvenir un moment ! Sans parler de mes mollets ! Pesta presque Alexandra en faisant une grimace sous les maux sourds mais tenaces qui lui mordaient les muscles.

\- Cela finit par passer, vous allez prendre l'habitude à force. Nous apprenons à monter à cheval avant de savoir marcher la plupart du temps, mais je vais vous dire un secret … Il arrive que nous aussi nous soyons en proie aux mêmes tourments que vous, mais jamais vous n'entendrez un Rohirrim l'avouer !

\- Les hommes ! Tous les mêmes ! S'exclama-t-elle positivement effrontée.

\- En vous ayant rencontré, je ne peux hélas plus dire la même chose des femmes … déclara Silfren sincère.

\- Je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection mais je me défends ! S'exclama Alexandra en riant légèrement.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Émit la voix amusée de Skalladrin qui plana au-dessus de leur tête.

\- En tout cas je frise plus la perfection qu'un nain en tout cas ! Balança-t-elle en levant rapidement les yeux vers ledit nain qu'elle ne vit même pas.

\- Tout est une question de point de vue humaine ! Fit Skalladrin passablement vexé apparemment.

\- Rhoo Skal ! Un peu d'humour … je sais que les Nains en ont plus que les elfes !

\- Parce que le mot humour ne rentre pas dans le langage elfique. C'est comme si vous demandiez à un chat de marcher sur les pattes arrières en jonglant et poussant la sérénade. Sont aussi agréables que des portes de leurs prisons ! Maugréa Skal qui repensa de suite au roi Thranduil.

\- Pourtant je vous assure que certains ont beaucoup d'esprit Skal ! Je ne connais pas assez l'histoire de vos peuples pour comprendre ces tensions qui perdurent depuis des siècles et des siècles. Mais je vous promets que vous avez beaucoup de points communs ! »

Skal eut un rictus désagréable, et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Et quels points communs ? Demanda Silfren diverti par la discussion.

\- L'amour de certaines richesses, ainsi que de leur peuple et des leurs. Ils ont le goût du secret et des savoirs ancestraux. Et, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent en dire, ils viennent en aide aux autres …. Brigga, et Aerlinn ne m'ont-elles pas prodigué les soins dignes de ceux que l'on offre à une amie, voir une cousine … ou même une soeur … ? » murmura presque Alexandra dont les pensées volèrent vers son amie elfique, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.

 _« Elle a du être bouleversée par la mort de son frère … et je n'ai même pas été là pour la soutenir … Que devient-elle ? Est-elle restée avec Thranduil ? Et si oui …. va-t-il se perdre dans ses bras tandis que je suis loin de lui ? A-t-il voulu trouver du réconfort avec elle alors qu'il me pensait perdue ? »_ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions malsaines quoique légitimes.

« Et vous Alexandra, avez-vous une famille ? » Demanda alors Silfren brusquement.

Skalladrin tendit l'oreille, et détachant son attention des ombres nocturnes des bois, il regarda en contre-bas pour bien écouter la réponse.

« Mes parents sont morts, ma petite soeur aussi ….. » répondit-elle laconiquement, sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

Silfren aiguisa son regard un instant, comme essayant de lire en elle, puis insista pour avoir réellement les réponses qu'il espérait dans le fond :

« Et pas d'époux ? D'enfants ? »

Elle braqua sur lui un regard noir qui lui fit de suite regretter sa curiosité mal placée. Elle se plaqua presque violemment contre la paroi tout en s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture de laine, et hésitant à répondre, elle rétorqua juste « Non et Non ! Satisfait ? ». Elle resserra le tissu chaud contre elle, puis réellement indisposée par les interrogations du Rohirrim, elle fit de même.

« Et vous Silfren ? Une famille ? »

L'homme blond eut un sourire tendre, et plongeant son regard noir dans les flammes de l'âtre timide, il murmura presque :

« Oui, une femme magnifique, et un fils tout aussi exceptionnel. Ils m'attendent ….

\- Pourquoi m'accompagner alors si vous avez une famille ? Vous feriez mieux d'être à leur côté ! Fit Alexandra assez sèchement.

\- Ho .. je les retrouverais …. tôt ou tard …. » la voix de l'homme était teintée d'une nostalgie doucereuse et amère, et Alexandra comprit.

Elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, elle dévia le regard une seconde, pour le poser à nouveau sur lui.

« Ils sont morts de quoi ? »

Silfren secoua la tête comme si cette question le sortait d'un rêve éveillé, et d'une voix posée, il expliqua :

« Tués pendant la Grande Guerre … notre village a été attaqués par les Dunlendings, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de rejoindre Edoras pour quérir aide et protection. J'étais en patrouille avec le Seigneur Eomer pour retrouver le prince Theodred ….. Ce sont les dommages collatéraux des combats sanguinaires animés que par la rage et la folie. Je les ai longtemps pleuré, je les pleure encore …. et ne cesserais jamais de le faire …. comme vous, vous devez déplorer les vôtres, Alexandra.

\- Vous les retrouverez Silfren … de ça j'en suis certaine … les êtres qui s'aiment, se retrouvent toujours …

\- Les Elfes disent que seuls les leurs ont l'âme immortelle ….

\- Les Elfes se trompent Silfren … je ne peux vous le prouver séant, mais ils ont tort ! Nous sommes tous immortels, même ces arbres qui nous entourent, les étoiles dans le ciel, tout ce qui est animé par une énergie, l'est ….. Voyant l'air perplexe de l'humain en face d'elle, elle soupira, sachant que pour lui elle devait parler chinois. Elle reprit simplement, nous nous retrouvons tous au final. Elfe, Nain, Humain … tout ce qui vit. Ils vous attendent, et vous les retrouverez, tôt ou tard … répéta-t-elle soudain très lasse. Bonne nuit vous deux, j'ai besoin de repos ! ».

Elle s'allongea et se roula dans sa couverture. Appréciant que le feu lui réchauffe gentiment les pieds. Silfren eut un étrange sourire, tandis que Skalladin levait les yeux vers les étoiles qui filtraient grâce aux trouées dans les arbres, dégageant ainsi le ciel nocturne. Etrangement, les paroles de l'humaine venaient de leur faire du bien à tous deux. Quoi de plus magique que de savoir que les gens qui comptent réellement, nous les rencontrons encore et encore, même après la mort. C'était même un baume salutaire après toutes ces pertes durant la dernière Grande Guerre. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, et le matin arriva trop vite à son goût.

.

* * *

.

L'humidité était tenace, et elle frissonna sous son couvert de laine. Silfren était déjà debout depuis un moment, et s'était occupé des chevaux, les ayant fait brouter et boire convenablement. Il leur donna leur ration d'orge et d'avoine, puis il prépara de l'eau chaude pour faire un thé qui accompagnera le pain, presque sec, qu'ils avaient à se mettre sous la dent. Alexandra commençait à en avoir marre d'être sur les routes. Le confort de la cité des elfes lui manquait cruellement ce matin. Le ciel était morne, et une brise froide glissait des montagnes pour s'engouffrer dans les sous-bois, faisant chanter les feuillages et grincer quelques troncs fins. Tout avait l'air lugubre ainsi, et quelque chose de méphitique semblait flotter dans les airs. Ils se préparèrent en silence, et Alexandra ne se sentait pas bien. De légers vertiges brouillaient ses yeux et son esprit. Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles l'incommodaient, et elle crut qu'on lui murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Essayant de passer outre, elle ne dit rien aux autres, et prétexta avoir besoin de se débarbouiller pour prendre un peu de distance. Elle en profita pour se laver les cheveux dans l'eau glaciale en cette matinée brumeuse, et prenant le linge et le savon, elle se lava sommairement. Ce manque d'hygiène poussée comme elle avait l'habitude d'avoir dans son ancienne vie, avait tendance à sérieusement l'incommoder. Sans parler qu'elle donnerait le peu qu'elle possédait pour un rouleau de papier toilette ! Elle était propre, elle savait comment se débrouiller avec peu, mais quand même, toutes ces menues commodités lui manquaient. Après ce nettoyage inconfortable, elle essaya de se sécher la tête au mieux, mais ce fut délicat. Le liquide froid avait eu au moins l'effet de la revigorer au point de faire partir ses vertiges. Revenant vers ses deux compagnons de route, elle suivit le mouvement sans un mot. Ils évoluèrent en silence dans les sous-bois, pied-à-terre pour être les plus discrets possibles. Bientôt, tandis qu'ils débouchaient sur un espace immense dénué d'arbres, les vestiges de l'Isengard s'élevèrent devant eux. La tour d'Orthanc traçant une flèche noire s'élevant vers les cieux. Les murs d'enceintes n'étaient plus que des tas de pierres éboulés et disparates, et les vestiges des machinations de Saroumane, étaient définitivement recouvertes d'eau, créant des lacs profonds et sombres autours de l'édifice qui avait vaillamment résisté aux assauts des Onodrim _(Ents)_. Il y flottait encore dans les airs des odeurs de cendres et de bois brûlés. Alexandra, face à ce spectacle, fut tiraillée entre une admiration intense, et une désolation toute aussi prononcée. Cette tour était d'une beauté impressionnante, massive et magnifiquement architecturale. Skalladrin s'arrêta, et regardant les alentours, il déclara surpris :

« Etrange, normalement nous devrions voir les Ents monter la garde. Auraient-ils regagné leurs bois pensant toutes menaces écartées ?

\- Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas venus ici depuis de longs mois. Ne nous voyant plus, ils ont peut-être décidé de retourner à leur vie paisible » énonça Silfren tout aussi surpris que le nain. Skalladrin se gratta la barbe longuement, réfléchissant à la situation. Il s'avança sur l'espace dégagé et désert, aventurant ses pieds sur les plaques d'herbes folles, qui avaient repris leur droit en ces lieux où la mort avait jadis élu domicile. Détaillant tout autours d'eux, il proposa :

« Allons jusqu'à la tour, et là-bas nous aviserons ».

Les deux humains hochèrent lentement la tête. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le nain, Alexandra sentit à nouveaux sa tête s'engourdir, et les nausées revenir. Inspirant à fond, elle crut voir un papillonnement de lumière verte sur son côté droit. Laissant Silfren avancer seul, elle tourna la tête, et vit, posé près d'une des mares sans fond qui entouraient la tour, un immense saule-pleureur, solitaire dans ce lieu de verdure. Elle aiguisa son regard, et elle n'était pas folle, il y avait bien de la lumière là-bas.

 _« Alexandra …. Alexandra ... »_ le murmure semblait courir sur la brise, tandis que les longues branches dansaient dans le vent frais. Oubliant ses deux amis, elle prit la direction de cet arbre, se sentant appelée, guidée par cette voix douce, qui semblait apaiser les tortures silencieuses qui chahutaient son corps. Arrivée à son pied large et imposant, elle leva les yeux vers la cime, et les petits êtres lumineux étaient là, comme l'attendant patiemment. Immobiles, ils la regardaient, appelant son nom dans un même souffle. Poussée par un instinct qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle posa sa main contre le tronc noueux et qui semblait si accueillant. Dans sa paume se mit à fourmiller une énergie tiède et bienveillante, et un sourire presque débile s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

« Je sens ta sève courir le long de ton corps … si pleine de vie et de vigueur …. tu es un arbre magnifique tu sais …. » murmura-t-elle, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras la démangeant presque brutalement. Il lui faisait le même effet que son vieux chêne, et cela la transporta. Plus rien n'existait à par elle et cet arbre qui semblait millénaire. _« Tu es venue ! Tu es venue ! »_ entonnèrent les voix fluettes des petits êtres verts, qui se mirent à courir gaiement sur les branches et les feuilles. _« La tour ! Vas dans la tour ! »_ lui ordonnèrent-elles enjouées. Elle allait répondre qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger tant elle se sentait en paix et chez elle en cet instant, mais la voix de Skalladrin la coupa.

« Alexandra ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, et clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée, elle riva son attention sur le nain qui la dévisageait avec de gros yeux ronds. Elle hocha la tête, et pointant le nez vers la tour, elle déclara :

« Je dois aller dans la tour Skal !

\- Justement c'est là que nous allons, peut-être que des hauteurs nous aurons une vue dégagée sur les alentours, qui nous permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. » expliqua le nain en accord avec elle.

L'humaine quitta à contre-coeur le saule, puis rejoignant Silfren qui les attendait plus loin, ils évoluèrent prudemment vers le colosse sombre qui leur faisait les noyait dans l'ombre à présent.

Les portes étaient à demi-ouvertes, comme une plaie découvrant les entrailles d'un monstre. Silfren resta auprès des chevaux, Skal et Alex entrèrent l'un après l'autre, disparaissant à sa vue.

Silencieux, ils arpentèrent les couloirs lugubres où le vent gémissait, chantant des complaintes dignes des plus épouvantables fantômes. Des papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et la poussière s'était amoncelé ci et là. Les toiles d'araignées finissaient de donner à ces lieux, un aspect des plus sinistre.

 _« Gabrielle aurait adoré ça tiens ! »_ pensa Alexandra avec un étrange sourire.

Ils gravirent une tonne de marches, qui fatiguèrent l'humaine. Elle serra les dents sous ses muscles qui la faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, et ils débouchèrent sur un espace dégagé, où circulait un corridor donnant sur de vastes pièces. Alexandra s'arrêta nette, et donnant un signe de tête, elle fit « Skal, quelqu'un est venu ici il y a quelque temps ... ». S'accroupissant, elle montra des traces de pas fichées dans la poussière. Elles-mêmes dévoilant une fine pellicule témoignant du temps où elles avaient été faites. Le nain grimaça, et fit sombrement :

« Cela n'augure rien de bon Alexandra, cet endroit est maudit. Il est dit que le mage Blanc faisait des recherches très malsaines. Il a croisé des espèces, et c'est adonné à des expériences ignobles. L'on m'a même dit que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la chute du gouffre de Helm ….

\- Ainsi donc ce serait lui aurait eu accès à la poudre en cette guerre ?! Fit Alexandra surprise.

\- Je sais que certains de mes cousins en utilisent aussi à Erebor, mais nous ne pensions pas à une utilisation militaire. Cela est tellement simple de se battre ainsi ! Il n'y a nulle gloire à ôter des vies de la sorte ! » déclara Skalladrin avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Alexandra posa sur lui un regard tendre. _« Si les Hommes avaient eu autant de sagesse, mon monde n'en serait jamais venu à ces extrémités. Pour sauver ce qu'ils nomment Arda, il faudra des gens de confiance qui verront, tout comme lui le voit, les dangers et les horreurs de ces choses …. Ce serait même une des plus judicieuse idée de ma vie ! Créer un conseil des plus puissants en ce monde, qui signeraient un traité sur la non utilisation de ce genre de produit, d'armes, de science ….»_

Etrangement, cette pensée lui insuffla comme un espoir nouveau. Elle était peut-être là la clé ! Ce monde, ne devait pas, comme le sien, se diviser, au contraire. Seule l'union de toutes les races d'Arda pourrait éviter de suivre le même chemin que le monde qui avait vu sa naissance.

 _« En attendant, tu n'en es certes pas encore là …. en premier lieu, il faut débusquer celui qui est derrière tout ça, et priorité absolue, essayer de savoir ce que lui, ou elle, sait »._

Skal furetait de son côtés, ouvrant et fermant des livres avec force, soulevant des nuages de poussière grise désagréables. Alex faisait de même de son côté. Apparemment, la personne qui était passée avant eux, avait eu le loisir de piller le plus important. Soupirant longuement, elle buta sur quelque chose par accident. Un crâne humain, qui émit un drôle de bruit métallique alors que le bout de son pied tapait dedans. Elle se baissa et le ramassa, le son prenant en vigueur tandis qu'elle le secouait.

« Quelque chose ? demanda Skalladrin en venant vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas …. voyons si je peux …. » elle tritura le crâne, le bougeant dans tout les sens, mais elle ne trouva pas l'espace pour introduire ses doigts et extirper ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Regardant autours d'elle, elle visa le bureau siégeant dans la pièce, et venant à côté, elle fracassa le crâne contre le coin en bois, abîmant par la même ce dernier. Quelque chose en fer tomba en même temps que les morceaux d'os éparpillés, et elle se pencha pour la ramasser.

« Une clé ? » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Le nain visa l'objet à son tour, et balayant la salle du regard, il demanda :

« Oui, mais pour ouvrir quoi ? »

Bien évidemment Alexandra étudia le bureau en premier, mais tout avait été forcé et ouvert. Elle essaya la clé dans toutes les serrures, mais rien y fit. Ils cherchèrent alors assidûment un coffre, un tiroir, une porte, que leur sésame ouvrirait. Après des minutes de recherches infructueuses, Skal commença à grommeler de plus en plus fort, et Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de penser à Angrod et aux nombres de fois incalculables où il l'avait traité de nain. Ils cherchèrent très longtemps, et au final, Alexandra finit par perdre courage. C'est alors qu'un des petits êtres lumineux apparut derrière une des fioles posées sur un établi. Intriguée, Alex s'avança, et le petit être se dirigea vers une armoire sombre, où peu de choses étaient encore posées dessus. Alexandra fronça les sourcils, et commença son inspection, sous l'oeil suspicieux de Skalladrin. Elle passa ses doigts dans toutes les rainures, coins, bosses, fissures que la vieille armoire pouvait receler, mais rien. C'est alors que la réponse lui vint comme une évidence. Elle demanda :

« Skal, un coup de main s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle agrippa l'armoire, et commença à tirer vers elle. Trop lourde pour elle, l'aide de son ami ne fut pas de trop. Ils tirèrent le meuble en bois lentement, et après l'avoir totalement enlevé de l'endroit où il trônait, dégageant du pied les détritus qui jonchaient le sol, ils découvrirent une serrure à même la pierre. Fichée dans un des morceau du carrelage au sol, la petite serrure passait forcément inaperçue. Alex allait dire merci à sa petite luciole porte-bonheur, mais celle-ci avait disparue.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était là ? » demanda Skal perplexe.

\- Une intuition … » fit Alexandra mystérieuse.

Cette réponse n'arriva pas çà le satisfaire, mais tant pis, elle n'allait pas tout lui dévoiler. Elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir, et Skal l'interrompit brusquement :

« Attention Alexandra ! Ceci est la cache d'un grand Mage ! Elle peut être protégé par des sortilèges ! »

Arrêtée dans son mouvement, elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis déclara logique :

« Les magies s'éteignent avec leur créateur non ? On m'a dit que ce magicien est mort …. de plus … vous pensez que nous aurions pu nous introduire aussi facilement, et notre prédécesseur aussi par la même, si il y avait des pièges magiques en ces lieux ? Skalladrin la regarda, s'admettant qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Et si je me trompe et bien ! Vous saurez quoi dire si je viens à disparaître ! » sortit-elle avec grande désinvolture. Ce qui ne fit pas sourire le nain devant elle pour le moins du monde. Elle s'empressa dès-lors d'introduire la clé dans la serrure, et la tournant, elle entendit le clac libérateur qui lui afficha un merveilleux sourire. Elle arriva à dessertir le carrelage avec la pointe de la dague de Skal, et le faisant glisser, elle découvrit le fameux trésor si parfaitement dissimulé. Au fond d'un petit renfoncement, se tenait un journal, dont la couverture en cuir rouge était élimée et couverte d'un fin filet de poussière. Alexandra prit l'ouvrage, et l'ouvrit. Elle feuilleta les pages rapidement, et son visage se décomposa peu à peu.

Sous ses yeux défilaient tout un tas de notes, de dessins, de calculs, tous attenants aux fameuses expériences dont Skal parlaient, mais pire …. les schémas des bombes sur lesquelles travaillait ce vieux fou. Alexandra devint blanche comme un linge. Se relevant brusquement, elle intima la voix dure :

« Il faut brûler tout ce qui se trouve ici Skal ! Tout les papiers, les notes, les dessins ! Vous entendez ! TOUT !

\- Alexandra ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Skalladrin inquiet.

\- La fin Skal …. la fin si cet ouvrage a eu des copies ... » répondit-elle en serrant le journal à s'en faire mal.

Ils s'affairèrent dans la pièce, remuant, bougeant, renversant tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Il firent de la place au centre de la salle, et Skall extirpa d'une de ses besaces ses pierres à feu. Les flammes dévorèrent le tas difforme en un rien de temps, exhalant une fumée noire qui les fit toussoter. Ils sortirent sur un des grands balcons en périphérie du hall, et en profitèrent pour jeter un oeil aux alentours. Alexandra ne put cacher son émerveillement, la vue est magnifique. Digne d'un conte fée, même si le ciel était gris. Des montagnes, des plaines et des vallons verdoyants, l'ISen traçant ses méandres bleus dans un dessin à lacets apaisant. Les forêts commençaient à arborer leurs manteaux d'automne, se parant de rouille et d'or. Le vent froid des montagne leur fouetta gentiment le visage et leur cuisit les joues. Les cheveux courts d'Alexandra étaient balayés par le souffle frais, et Skal ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante, avec la peau de ses pommettes qui rosissaient sous la morsure de la brise. Il l'affectionnait beaucoup. Il n'était pas rare, mais ô combien secret, que les nains développent des attachements pour d'autres gens que ceux de leur peuple. Des sentiments parfois bien plus cruels que ceux de l'amitié par ailleurs. Cette humaine des plus étrange avec son caractère bien trempé, l'avait totalement charmé. Et son amertume face à son attachement au Roi Cerf n'en devenait que plus grande au fil du temps. Cependant, jamais il ne pourrait la délaisser pour une chose qui lui échappait totalement. Il le savait, les liens se tissaient et se défaisaient, sans que l'on puisse réellement avoir de pouvoir dessus. Il soupira, et dit d'une voix souriante :

« Nos contrées vous plaisent ?

\- Ho oui Skal ! Elles sont belles, magnifiques de cette nature brute et sauvage, pas encore façonnée et détruite par l'Homme ….. tout est d'une pureté incroyable …. enfin si on met de côté les orques et leur engeance ! » lança-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Skal eut un petit rire, et hochant la tête il renchérit :

« Pour sûr qu'ils ne sont pas des plus aimés ! Bon, on cherche un peu ce que nous voulions trouver ? Avec cette vue nous devrions découvrir si quelque chose de pas net est à l'œuvre ! ».

Alex hocha la tête lentement, et tous deux se penchèrent un peu sur le rebord. Skal évitant de trop râler quant à la hauteur du parapet qui le gênait grandement. Ils scrutèrent les environs, et Alex, plus que de le voir, sentit quelque chose vers le Nord. Elle focalisa son attention dans cette direction, et c'est comme si elle entendait dans les airs, une étrange complainte. Elle fronça les sourcils, et aiguisant son regard elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose. Skal la vit faire et questionna :

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- Non … mais je sens …. il y a là-bas comme des mauvaises ondes, ou, je sais pas comment le définir … mais des voix se font entendre, une litanie étrange ».

Skal tendit l'oreille, mais rien à part le bruit du vent ne venait l'embrasser. Il braqua son regard vers le visage de l'humaine, et s'exclama très franchement :

« Vous êtes des plus étrange Alexandra ! On a dû vous le dire déjà non ?

\- Plein de fois Skal ! Plein de fois ….. répondit-elle songeuse. Bon ! C'est décidé j'y vais, je dois en avoir le coeur net !

\- Mais … mais nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons y trouver, et nous ne sommes que trois ! Objecta Skal sagement.

\- J'ai fait une promesse Skal, celle de découvrir ce qui se passe ici !

\- Une promesse à ce satané Roi n'est-ce pas ?! Lança-t-il tout d'un coup plein de ressentiment.

\- Exactement ! Et roi, elfe, nain ou homme, quand je fais une promesse je ne me parjure pas Skal ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner ! »

Les yeux gris du nain eurent un éclat de colère qui la fit frémir, mais elle ne démordrait pas. Tournant les talons, déterminée à faire sa tâche jusqu'au bout, elle passa le mur de fumée qui s'étiolait peu à peu, et prit la direction des escaliers. Elle ne fut pas longue à descendre le nombre vertigineux de marches et autres couloirs. Une fois en bas, Silfren s'avança et demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Des choses bien fâcheuses Silfren et des dangers plus grands que ce que je pensais !

\- Alexandra ! la voix de Skal s'éleva en écho dans la grande entrée, et les deux humains se tournèrent vers lui. Vous n'irez pas là-bas seule !

\- Aller où ? Fit Silfren surpris, comprenant clairement qu'il avait loupé quelque chose d'important.

\- Cette femme ! Déclara Skal en tendant un index accusateur vers Alex. A totalement perdu l'esprit ! Elle veut se jeter sans plus réfléchir dans des recherches dangereuses !

\- Et ? Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour la protéger ? » Demanda Silfren un peu amusé, ce qui décontenança le nain.

Skal se rembrunit de suite, et marmonnant dans sa barbe, ils purent distinguer « Imbéciles d'humains, téméraires …. inconscients ... ». Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il les suivit à cheval dans un silence bougon. Ils avancèrent lentement, et à l'orée des racines de la montagne, un cri déchira l'espace. Ils se figèrent, réellement surpris d'entendre tel hurlement alors que rien ne se présentait à eux. Skal mit pied-à-terre, et s'agenouillant, il posa une main sur le sol et fit une moue perplexe. Il finit par ruminer :

« Enfoirés de cloportes ! Ils se terrent ! Voilà pour quelle raison nous ne voyons rien ! »

Il se releva, et prenant les rênes de son cheval, il avança vers un amas de roches qui lui parut suspect. Il dégagea quelques pierres sous les regards curieux de ses deux compagnons de route, et leur fit « Un coup de main serait pas de refus ! ». Alex et Silfren descendirent à leur tour, l'homme du Rohan attacha les chevaux les uns aux autres, et les laissa un peu plus loin à brouter. Tandis qu'Alex aidait déjà Skal. Ils délogèrent les pierres lentement, ne faisant pas de bruit, puis un trou sombre apparu devant eux. Les relents nauséabonds et viciés qui étaient enfermés sous le sol, remontèrent et leur agressèrent les narines. « Des orques ! » fit Skal en se mettant l'avant-bras sous le nez, pour essayer de résorber l'odeur pestilentielle. Alexandra frissonna, ces effluves lui rappelant son enlèvement et ses tortures. Elle hésita à entrer. Silfren vit son malaise, et lui empoignant le bras chaleureusement, il déclara :

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller, Alexandra. Nous pouvons rebrousser chemin et revenir avec des renforts …

\- Non Silfren, je dois voir ce qui se passe …. j'ai … » mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas dévoiler ce qui la torturait actuellement. Sa tête était emplie de cris, de plaintes, des voix multiples qui ne cessaient de supplier. Elle serra les dents et fit le premier pas, que Skal bouscula pour la devancer. Un nain qui ne passerait pas devant dans une grotte, ce serait bien une première pour lui ! Ils avancèrent presque à tâtons, suffoquant sous la chaleur moite et les odeurs qui les prenaient à la gorge. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée ils entendirent des bruits réguliers de pioches, de coups, et des cris, des braillements, tandis qu'une féroce activité semblait remuer les entrailles de la terre. Ils débouchèrent sur un espace dégagée et immense, où les machines de Saroumane avaient été reproduites, et les forges tournaient à plein régime. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Alexandra, une véritable industrie d'armements était née. Les bombes étaient faites à la chaîne, et les études sur les lances-flammes avançaient aussi apparemment. Une détonation attira son attention tandis que des hurlements stridents de peur et d'incompréhension fusaient dans un coin au fond de la grande caverne. Un Orque avait une blessure sanguinolente au bras, et Alexandra vit le trou net d'une balle qui en était l'origine. Le sol sembla se dérober sous elle, et elle chancela sur ses jambes.

« Alexandra ?! » appela Silfren inquiet en la voyant défaillir.

Elle fut submergée par une tristesse et une colère incroyable. Tout en elle voulait hurler le désespoir qui l'assaillait. Tant elle savait ce qui attendait ses nouveaux amis, et les créatures magiques d'Arda. Sans parler des Hommes, qui n'étaient même pas encore conscients de tout ceci. Elle secoua la tête, les cris dans son esprit se faisant de plus en plus intenses et effroyables. Les roches derrières lesquelles ils avaient trouvés refuge lui servirent à se soutenir, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. _« FUIS ALEXANDRA ! »_ la voix déchira son esprit, et elle se mit à gémir de douleur, sous les regard incrédules et soucieux des deux autres. Elle se redressa et essaya de voir qui lui parlait, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. L'Ent était allongé sur une espèce de surface plane, et des Orques s'affairaient autours de lui, exultant des rires et des cris d'excitation affreux. Un bruit caractéristique de métal se fit entendre, et une scie ronde actionnée à la main entra en fonctionnement. L'Ent hurla quand les dents commencèrent à pénétrer son écorce, et sa sève. Skal et Silfren l'entendirent, et furent témoin impuissants de ce qui était en train de se produire. L'arbre ne pouvait se défendre, et il était démembré petit à petit. Alexandra sentit les douleurs vriller son organisme, et malgré son courage, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. La peine qu'elle ressentait pour cet être magique, la possédant au point de la rendre presque folle. En plus de ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient, son crâne à elle, était assaillit de tout un tas d'autres données, qu'ils ne pouvaient soupçonner. Des réminiscences de sa vie antérieure fouettant son âme, elle se sentit glisser et tomber dans un puits sans fond. Une autre clameur du pauvre être torturé la sortit de sa transe malheureuse, et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle hurla à plein poumons « ARRETEZ ! ». Silfren et Skal la regardèrent avec de grands yeux effarés, conscients qu'elle venait de trahir leur position, et par la même, de mettre leurs vies en dangers. Essoufflée, elle fixa son attention sur l'Ent agonisant, qui lui souffla mentalement _« Fuis ! Fuis avant qu'il ne te trouve ! »_. Les orques en contre-bas ne se firent pas prier pour passer à l'action. Les éclairs malsains qui animaient leurs prunelles sauvages en disaient assez, sur le sort qu'ils leur réservait. Ils y eut un mouvement de foule impressionnant, couvert par des vagissements d'une surexcitation certaine. Les yeux toujours vissés sur le corps de l'Ent, Alexandra perdait toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Silfren lui agrippa le bras avec force, lui plantant presque les doigts dans la chair, et s'écria : « Il faut fuir Alexandra ! Venez ! ». Une flèche ricocha non loin de sa tête, et elle sortit de son état d'hébétement particulier. Skal restant derrière, commençant à débiter les premiers orques qui s'enfonçaient dans le boyau terrestre à leur suite. Les cris étaient effroyables, et les odeurs bien plus fortes leur donnèrent la nausée. Skalladrin taillait, coupait, explosait les chairs qui osaient se mettre sur son passage. Mais rien n'y faisait, possédés par leur ivresse de la chasse, ils progressaient sans mal. Arrivés à l'extérieur, Silfren coupa le lien qui entravait les chevaux, et tous agrippèrent les selles tandis que les montures partaient déjà plein galop, la peur au ventre, alors que les orques débouchaient en une masse compacte et beuglante. Armes à la main, et bien décidés à manger de la viande fraîche aujourd'hui. Le cheval de Silfren hennit avec force et effroi quand une flèche vint de se ficher dans sa croupe. Boiteux, il eut du mal à suivre la cadence, et Silfren sauta de sa monture, dégainant son épée, il hurla : « Continuez ! Je vais les ralentir ! ». _« Non pas une deuxième fois ! Hors de question ! »_ hurla l'esprit d'Alexandra qui revit de suite la mort d'Angrod. Elle vira vers lui, et quittant son cheval à son tour, elle dégaina l'arme que Gimli lui avait offerte, et déclara « Si vous devez y passer Silfren, je vous accompagnerai ! Plus question de vies gâchées pour sauver la mienne ! ». Skal arriva sur cet entre-fait, totalement abasourdi par leur comportement, et ordonna :

« Venez ! Nous allons nous faire déchiqueter ! ». Mais au regard de ses nouveaux amis, il sut qu'ils ne bougeraient plus. Il soupira, et les rejoignant, il maugréa « J'aurai mieux fait de vous laisser entre leurs mains le jour où je vous ai trouvé, Alexandra ! ». Mais un fin sourire étira sa barbe noire, et tous deux savaient ce qu'il en était réellement. La vague d'orques s'abattit sur eux violemment, telle une lame se fracassant contre un rocher. Les éclairs dues aux lames qui s'entrechoquent habillèrent les combats. La pluie se mêla de la partie, et l'orage se mit à tonner au-dessus de leur tête. Alexandra, épuisée par ses voyages et ses épreuves, tenait vaillamment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire éternellement. Silfren était une fine lame, et elle ne s'étonna plus de savoir pour quelle raison il était aussi proche de son roi. Quant à Skalladrin, si le moindre forgeron savait se battre comme lui, il était clair que la nation Naine n'avait à craindre que peu de choses. Un coup plus lourd que les autres lui arracha son épée, et elle se prit un violent coup dans la mâchoire qui la sonna. Elle chercha sous les gouttes d'eau brouillant sa vue, l'arme qui était tombée. L'orque, jubilant d'avance, se rua vers elle, et elle lui fit une prise qui le fit tomber en avant. Sans réfléchir, des mécanismes de survie prenant le dessus, elle se jeta sur lui et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste expert. Sous le regard médusé de Silfern qui ne comprit peut-être qu'à présent, le danger potentiel qu'elle représentait. Elle ramassa, son arme, secouant la tête pour essayer de reprendre au mieux ses esprits, mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Des images de sa mort en cette terre lui revint, se mélangeant au combat qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Les sons devinrent lointains, et les images se floutèrent au point de s'entremêler dangereusement. Elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se produisit. Elle entendit les hennissement stridents des chevaux un peu plus loin, tandis qu'une masse sombre et imposante recouvrait le ciel. Quelque chose la ceintura sans douceur, et elle entendit les voix de Sifren et Skal l'appeler. Tout vint à se brouiller, seules les complaintes affreuses des orques en déroute atteignaient à présent ses oreilles, et elle se sentit soulevée du sol avec aisance. Et bien que la situation semblait désespérée, étrangement, elle n'avait plus peur.

.

* * *

.

La vue perdue dans le vague, Thranduil sirotait un verre lentement. Une angoisse indéfinissable était venu le déranger en ce nouveau jour. Et ses pensées allèrent directement vers celle qui avait tant chamboulé sa vie. Instinctivement, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais aussi loin, et aussi démuni d'informations, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est, attendre. Et cette attente se paraît de tortures muettes qui le détruisaient peu à peu de l'intérieur. Même le vin n'arrivait pas à le calmer, le rendant d'une humeur effroyable. Il vida une autre carafe, et jugea presque avec mépris les cadavres des deux autres qu'il avait déjà englouti. Elle lui manquait, et il savait, dès qu'il avait quitté Aldburg, que leur séparation allait lui coûter bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Même si il avait connaissance de sa bonne santé quand il l'avait quitté, les pressentiments qui lui tenaillaient l'âme en ce jour, faisaient émerger ses pires craintes. _« Je vous en pris Varda … pas une seconde fois …. par pitié …. »_ pria-t-il en se calant dans un de ses luxueux fauteuils. De sa main libre il accrocha littéralement l'accoudoir, et planta ses ongles dedans. La mort de son père revint le hanter, puis, celle d'Idhril … sa douce Idhril. Dans les vapeurs d'alcool qui commençaient enfin à octroyer les effets escomptés, il laissa divaguer ses souvenirs, dont un des plus important, et qui sur le moment n'avait pas du tout revêtit pour lui cette portée : leur première rencontre. Il se souvint avec clarté de cette journée en Lothlórien ….

 _« Alors Gloredhel ! Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? » Demanda narquoisement Thranduil qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décontracté._

 _Les deux cousins avaient été traînés presque de force en Lothlórien, et ils n'étaient guère ravis de devoir rester ici. L'un comme l'autre se passant aisément des réunions de familles épuisantes et assommantes, alors qu'il y avait tant d'orques et de dragons à pourfendre à travers le monde. Gloredhel était affalé sur un divan de leurs appartements communs, et il semblait préoccupé. Thranduil se jeta presque sur une méridienne en face de lui, et prenant une grappe de raisin dans la coupe à fruit qui trônait sur la table basse entre eux, il commença à les détacher un par un avant de se délecter de leur douceur. Croisant les jambes nonchalamment, les faisant balancer dans le vide._

 _« Et bien cousin ! Je t'ai connu plus prolixe ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demanda Gloredhel désabusé._

 _\- Non ! J'étais à la chasse pendant trois jours, avec Angrod et Aredhel, d'ailleurs tu as raté une partie mémorable cousin ! Alors dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que les concierges de la Lórien ont bavassé en ce jour radieux ?_

 _\- La fille du Seigneur Seregon a été presque déshéritée, soi-disant qu'elle n'était pas capable de tenir l'arme comme ses frères, et que de ce fait, ne pouvant incorporé les gardes du corps royaux, il se serait débarrassé d'elle._

 _\- Quel imbécile ! Fit Thranduil dans un rictus méprisant. Ils ont bien assez de lames pour défendre Celeborn, Galadriel, et même mon père ! Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur cette elleth ? C'est purement ridicule. Il porte bien son nom celui-ci ! Un sang de pierre et un coeur de glace ! Je ne comprends pas ce Sinda …. L'as-tu déjà rencontré, cette Idhril; pour te soucier ainsi d'elle ?_

 _\- Oui, nous avons été présentés il y a quelques temps par nos parents respectifs. Il avait été question d'une union à une époque._

 _\- Ha ? Fit Thranduil comprenant la situation. Du coup, tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas que cette union se fasse après ce qu'il s'est produit ? »_

 _Gloredhel leva ses yeux clairs sur lui, et avec un étrange sourire, il fit un brin de malice dans la voix :_

 _« Cela n'est plus de mon ressort, ni de celui de mes parents …. mais de ton père .. Thranduil »._

 _Le prince faillit avaler de travers à cet énoncé. Se redressant vivement, il demanda, une atroce peur le tenaillant :_

 _« Il … quoi … tu veux dire qu'il a décidé de m'unir à elle ? »_

 _Gloredhel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et partit dans un fou rire franc et atroce qui lui tira les côtes. Thrandui se rembrunit, et lui jetant un coussin luxueux en travers du visage, il fit presque boudeur :_

 _« Cesse de te moquer de moi de la sorte ! Dis-moi de quoi il en retourne plutôt !_

 _\- Il l'a prise sous son aile … elle est devenue sa pupille …._

 _\- Ouf ! Tu m'en vois rassuré ! Pas envie de me retrouver les fers aux chevilles avec une elleth que je n'ai jamais vu, et qui est peut-être aussi repoussante qu'un orque !_

 _\- Thranduil ! Tu es inconvenant ! Dame Idhril est loin d'être à ce point monstrueuse ! Elle a de longs cheveux presque noirs, soyeux comme les plumes d'un oiseau, et des yeux verts comme deux émeraudes. Et sa voix … sa voix Thranduil ! Aussi pure et magique que celle de Lúthien Tinuviel en son temps …._

 _\- Ho vraiment ! Et bien laisse-moi la rencontrer et je te dirai cela, fit Thranduil effronté, un léger amusement incurvant l'ourlet de ses lèvres._

 _\- Ne vas pas l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal Thranduil ! Je l'ai en haute estime ! Je te connais, tout comme Aredhel, vous ne cessez de courir par monts et par vaux, couchant dans votre lit toutes les elfes assez stupides pour croire que vous les aimerez un jour !_

 _\- En ce cas, elle n'aura qu'à être un peu plus maligne que les autres …._

 _\- Ton père te châtiera si tu oses lui faire quelconque ombrage Thranduil, il ne badine pas avec ça ! En tant que sa pupille, il veillera sur elle comme un père sur une fille, et tu le sais très bien ! »._

 _Le visage ravi du prince fondit quelque peu. En effet son père ne plaisantait absolument pas avec ces moeurs. Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais, il l'avait déjà surpris en train de flirter avec quelques servantes. Sans jamais rien conclure il était vrai, du moins il n'en avait jamais été témoin, mais Oropher avait toujours la fougue d'un jeune ellon, et la facétie qui va avec. Bien évidemment, ce côté-ci de sa personnalité était tenue secrète. Même si tous les elfes avaient tendance à fonctionner de la même façon. Une belle hypocrisie à l'instar de toutes les familles de nobles souches. Thranduil haussa les épaules, et se vautrant à nouveau sur la méridienne qui supportait ses humeurs, il braqua ses yeux bleus vers le plafond, pensif. Il était rare que ce genre de pratique se fasse dans les grandes familles, surtout une souche aussi pure que celle de la famille de Celeborn. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu poussé Seregon à faire telle chose ? Et pire ! Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé son père à récupérer cette elleth ?! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Puis, buvant l'insouciance dut à son âge et à son rang, il chassa ses pensées de sa tête, et continua à manger son raisin tranquillement. On frappa à la porte, et un de leur serviteur vint les informer de leur départ proche. Ils devaient se tenir prêts, chose qu'ils mirent du temps à faire bien évidemment. Quand ils rejoignirent enfin leur famille respective, Oropher les accueillit avec un regard réprobateur qui les fit sourire. Ils se saluèrent, et tandis que Thranduil allait vers sa jument, le roi le coupa dans son élan._

 _« J'ai à te parler ion-nin ! » avait dit le roi d'une voix ferme et très souveraine._

 _Thranduil s'était alors tourné lentement vers lui, plutôt pressé de partir de cet endroit pour retrouver ses bois. Il fit face à son père, ce dernier étant légèrement plus grand que lui encore, il dut lever les yeux pour capter les siens._

 _« Nous ne rentrons pas seul en cette journée, une personne va nous accompagner, et fera dès-à- présent partie des nôtres …. Idhril ! Viens s'il te plaît »._

 _Oropher se poussa légèrement pour faire place à la jeune elleth qui s'avança timidement vers eux. Habillée de sa robe verte vaporeuse, ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés et lisse comme des fil de soie, dessinaient les contours de sa frêle silhouette pourtant forgée au combat. Elle leva ses iris émeraude bordés de longs cils noirs vers Thranduil, et celui-ci la détailla sans vergogne. Ce qui la fit rosir sur le moment. Il la toisa sans retenue, et se demanda ce que Gloredhel avait pu trouver à cette elfe qui pour lui, était plutôt commune. En même temps, il avait toujours préféré les elfes à la longue chevelure blonde, voir presque blanc, comme les siens. Et beaucoup plus affirmée par ailleurs. Idhril était belle, mais n'avait pas assez de présence pour faire exploser son potentiel aux yeux des autres. « Qu'est-ce que mon père a bien pu trouver chez elle, pour la prendre ainsi sous son aile ? ». Voilà la question qui vint le tarauder en cet instant. Idhril le salua très courtoisement, et il lui rendit son salut avec froideur. Voyant que son père voulait qu'il soit plus expansif, il déclara solennellement :_

 _« Bienvenue parmi nous, Idhril fille de Seregon. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans nos forêt et notre royaume. Et que nos gens vous serons aussi agréables que ceux qui vivent sous l'égide de votre père »._

 _Elle ne répondit pas de suite, et Thranduil s'aperçut qu'elle l'étudiait en silence. Ses yeux verts étant devenus aussi incisif que la lame qu'elle aurait dû normalement tenir. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant peut-être, qu'il commença à comprendre le choix de son père. Et ce n'était que le début. Elle finit par répondre :_

 _« Le temps nous le dira Thranduil Oropherion. J'ai fait le serment à votre père d'être la plus agréable et la plus assidue possible à ma tâche. Nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent, j'espère que nous apprendrons à nous entendre »._

 _Thranduil, plutôt choqué par ses paroles, hocha la tête avec raideur. Sur ce Oropher donna l'ordre de partir, et Idhril le suivit comme son ombre. Alors que les chevaux prenaient la route les ramenant chez eux, les seules questions qui fusèrent dans l'esprit du prince furent « Comment ça, apprendre à nous entendre ? Comment une elleth peut ne pas vouloir s'entendre avec moi, ça tombe sous le sens non ? Ses yeux, aussi magnifiques soient-ils, sont-ils à ce point aveugles ? ». Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention tout le long chemin du retour. Et elle n'en demanda pas pour autant par ailleurs. Il le voyait à son comportement, elle se calait déjà sur celui qui avait sauvé son honneur, le fameux roi Oropher, souverain incontestablement bien plus charismatique que lui, l'héritier du trône. Enfin, ça, c'était pour le moment, car il avait le secret espoir de dépasser un jour son père. Et il travaillerait sans relâche à atteindre son but._

Les images de ses souvenirs millénaires s'effacèrent peu à peu, le ramenant à sa solitude aussi présente que cruelle. Finissant son verre, Thranduil soupira longuement avant de trouver le réconfort d'un maigre sommeil. Et toutes ses pensées allèrent vers celle dont il murmura le prénom.

.

* * *

 _ **Qu'est-il arrivé au trio ? Que c'est-il réellement passé ?**_

 _ **Et cette Idhril ... qu'a-t-elle donc pu faire dans la famille d'Oropher pour ainsi marquer les esprits et gagner à ce point la bienveillance du père de Thranduil ?**_

 _ **Vous le saurez ... bientôt ... héhé ...**_

 _ **En espérant que cette petite virée en Isengard vous ait plu !**_

 _ **Méga smack qui collent à tous ! (Quoi? Il fait moite par chez moi ! ^^)**_

 _ **.**_


	20. Les Feuilles Mortes se ramassent

**.JulieFanfic:** Déjà je suis contente de voir que tu as mis un nouveau chapitre en ligne! ça prouve que tu vas bien mieux ! ^^ Ensuite, Idhril c'est une des vies antérieures d'Alexandra ... tu verras les liens avec la famille d'Oropher petit à petit, et ce qui a bien pu advenir d'elle, même si on sait déjà que ça ne c'est pas bien terminé. Alex n'a pas fini d'en baver, mais ses douleurs présentes vont l'aider et aideront les autres, car ses faiblesses permettent à son subconscient de prendre un peu les rênes, et de nous dévoiler son passé ... ;)

 **.Milyi:** Vas-tu reprendre haut la main ton titre de "Flash" si durement acquis ? XD Heuuu n'importe quoi pour ta dose ? Attention que je ne te prenne pas au sérieux ! ^^ Et oui Silfren a ses bons côtés! Tout le monde en a ! Si si j'en suis certaine ! *rires*

 **.Eilonna:** Nan pas sa maman, mais Idhril = Alex ! (vie antérieure ;p). Et elle n'a pas un caractère de cochon, en tout cas, bien moins qu'Alexandra, mais tu verras tout ça plus tard ! Nan mais ! ^^

. **Darkklinne:** Oui Alex joue le caméléon, mais je crois que nous ne pouvons pas aussi aisément nous détacher de ce que nous avons connus, et de l'endroit d'où nous venons. Le passé d'Idhril viendra petit à petit, et je pense que tu apprécieras (du moins je l'espère ! ^^).

 **.Saru l'Homme Singe:** BRAVO A TOI ! TU AS ETE LA 100ème REVIEW ! Faut faire péter le champagne là ! ;p Je suis ravie que l'entrée en scène d'Idhril soulève autant d'intérêt ! :)

 **.Grenache01:** Coucou petit raisin extatique ! Je t'avais dit que j'aimais prendre à contre-pied les attentes des autres ! Faut jamais prendre les choses comme acquises avec moi ! *rires* Oui un petit pas pour Alex, un grand pas pour leur relation ! mdr

 _ **Plus de 100 Reviews! Mais OMG quoi ! Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible un jour ! Je suis surprise et énormément flattée !**_

 _ **MERCI A VOUS ! Car sans vous, cela aurait été impossible !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _Sur le pont du grand bateau, son seul et unique sac aux pieds, Alexandra regarda subrepticement la rangée dans laquelle elle s'était rattachée. Tous les âges, toutes les provenances, tout le monde au même niveau. Ils étaient une trentaine, et elle savait, pour en avoir entendu parler, qu'il n'en resterait que la moitié, tout au plus, à la fin de l'entraînement. Poussée par un coup de tête quasi dément, elle s'était quand même bien renseignée avant de prendre la décision, et s'était préparée au mieux. Mais rien ne l'aurait façonné au point d'être irréprochable pour entreprendre ce voyage. Le capitaine les passait en revue. Il était droit, et son visage n'accordait aucune amabilité, aucune chaleur. Son uniforme noir, avec l'emblème de pirate cousue sur la poche gauche de son pourpoint, il marchait le long de la file en silence. Les cheveux grisonnants, l'expression sèche et son regard clair aussi sévère que le temps maussade de la journée, les préparaient déjà mentalement à ce qui allait suivre._

 _« Mesdames, Messieurs. Vous êtes actuellement sur le Neptune, et vous n'en partirez que quand vous aurez crié grâce, ou que vous aurez accompli votre première mission. Vous n'êtes ici ni en voyage, ni en croisière d'agréments ! Bien que nos débuts étaient pacifiques, vous savez à présents ce qu'il en est. Permettez-moi de vous avertir, une fois que vous aurez incorporé nos rangs, vous risquerez vos vies ! A vous de savoir, dès-à-présent, si vous êtes prêts à le faire pour notre cause ! Car une fois dans les combats, les affrontements, et autres situations plus ou moins étranges devant lesquelles vous vous trouverez, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. Alors, je répète, si vous ne vous sentez pas profondément investi par notre combat et nos idéaux, quittez ce navire aujourd'hui ! A vous de savoir si votre vie vaut plus à vos yeux, que ce que nous défendons ! ». Tous surent, de par le ton employé, et par les informations qui filtraient parfois dans les médias, que oui, ils risquaient gros. Et que ce cher Capitaine, voulait avant tout les préserver en leur annonçant tout ceci. Déjà six d'entre eux prirent leur bagage et s'en allèrent. Ils s'écoula de très longues minutes silencieuses, et Alexandra sut qu'il jouait avec leurs nerfs. Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos, impassible, il lui en faudrait plus pour la déstabiliser. A l'aube de ses vingt cinq ans, elle avait délaissé sa famille, et sa jeune sœur pour s'impliquer dans cette aventure, malgré les suppliques de ses parents qui voulaient à tout prix la protéger. Mais dans le fond, la préserver de quoi ? Leur monde se mourrait. La Coalition, qui était en fait un accord visant à souder les plus grandes puissances capitalistes de leur monde avaient tout détruit, tout pompé, vidant la terre de son essence vitale au fur et à mesure des années. Le réchauffement climatique avait causé de dégâts irréversibles. Des îles avaient disparues de la carte, des régions entières avaient changé de climat en deux décennies. La plupart des poissons avaient disparus des océans, et il ne restait guère plus que quelques grands mammifères à sauver. Les espèces protégées avaient quasi déserté la surface du globe et elle se souvenait encore avoir pleurer les larmes de son corps devant le dernier tigre abattu. Sans parler des forêts équatoriales qui avaient été réduites à peau de chagrin. , et l'air était devenu aussi précieux que l'eau potable qu'ils arrivaient encore à avoir. Payante, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, et les pays les plus pauvres avaient été les premiers à en pâtir. Les populations avaient essayées de migrer, mais elles se retrouvèrent face aux fusils des plus riches, qui n'hésitèrent pas à ouvrir le feu. Des milliers, des millions de morts, qui de ce fait, laissait le champs libres à la Coalition qui récupérait leurs terres et tout ce qu'il y avait à en tirer. Il n'y avait plus d'avenir, si ce n'était celui de crever dans le silence le plus total, ou se prostituer à la Coalition pour avoir peut-être la chance, d'accéder à une place pour une des colonies de la Lune ou de Mars. Et encore, c'était sûrement pour récurer les chiottes des plus aisés, et ramasser leurs détritus. Alexandra ne se voyait ni mourir lamentablement en silence, ni faire l'éboueur pour des salauds qui avaient détruits sciemment, et sans aucun scrupule leur magnifique Terre. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de faire partie de ceux qui se battaient, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se tenait en ce lieu des plus atypique aujourd'hui. Elle savait où tout cela risquait de la mener, mais ici ou ailleurs, il fallait bien y passer un jour. Alors autant que ce soit de la meilleure des façons : crever pour une noble cause. Le Capitaine finit par déclarer d'une voix forte « Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue sur le Neptune, prenez vos quartiers, et rejoignez-moi, vous allez apprendre ce que le verbe « souffrir » veut dire ! ». Et il n'avait pas été trop alarmiste en disant cela._

 _Bien évidemment, leur organisation était pacifiste, mais les entraînements étaient à la hauteur de vraies corps d'armée. A peu de choses près, ils n'étaient pas des soldats, mais s'en rapprochaient assez. Et pour cause, les affrontements devenaient de plus en plus violents, et certains des activistes avaient été tués. Le temps où les confrontations tenaient plus d'un ballet visant à impressionner l'autre, était bel et bien révolu. A présent, la Coalition ne jouait plus. Alexandra inspira à fond en prenant ses affaires, car elle savait que sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout. Leur préparation fut dure, intensive, au point que souvent elle vomissait tripes et boyaux le soir venu. Elle ne mangeait presque pas, le mal de mer rendant sa digestion inopérante. Puis, après plusieurs mois à en baver sérieusement, elle avait passé le premier cap. Elle était enfin acceptée dans un « régiment », et ils fêtèrent ça dignement. Une première sortie en mission officielle, pour défendre les abords d'une réserve naturelle fortement mise à mal par des braconniers. La plupart du temps grassement payés par la Coalition pour faire le sale boulot. L'Afrique serait leur point de chute, et ils défendirent avec succès les derniers lions préservés dans ce lieu qui restait, malgré tout, idyllique. Il y avait eu des coups de feu échangés, quelques bagarres corsées, mais ils s'en tiraient sans trop de bobos. Heureux d'avoir défendu leurs lignes comme de vrais professionnels, ils avaient fait un banquet digne de ce nom, où de nombreuses photos furent prises. C'est de cette époque que datait celle qu'Alexandra gardait si précieusement dans son sac. Témoin de leurs visages encore emplis de fol espoir, et de la joie communicative aux vainqueurs. Ensuite ils étaient montés sur le navire, et les bleus fraîchement promus, passaient tous au bain forcé._

 _Agrippée fermement par les jambes et les bras, Alexandra était balancée au-dessus du vide, tandis qu'elle se débattait en riant. Le bateau tanguait sous les vagues assez puissantes pour ébranler leur bâtiment. C'était un navire à la coque et à l'armature solide. Des canons à eau puissants avaient remplacé les tourelles où siégeaient les mitrailleuses bien avant sa reconversion. Il y avait une joyeuse fête sur le pont, et tous avaient plus ou moins un bon coup dans le nez. Commençant à avoir le mal de mer à force d'être secouée ainsi, elle cria grâce « Assez ! Je vous en supplie, ou je vais tout vomir ! ». A peine eut-elle dit ça qu'elle fut purement et simplement lâchée au-dessus du vide, et elle chuta lourdement en ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier. L'eau froide accueillit sa cascade, et elle en fut tellement saisie qu'elle eut du mal à bouger ses membres. Ses vêtements étaient lourds, et elle se secoua avant de purement et simplement laisser trop de distance entre elle et la surface. Quand sa tête émergea, elle entendit les voix de ses compagnons entonnaient à voix haute « Elle est des nôôôtreee ! Elle a pris son bain comme les auuutreeees ! ». Une bouée de sauvetage rouge et blanche amerrit tout à côté d'elle, et le sourire aux lèvres, elle harangua gaiement « Et vous êtes contents de vous hein ! ». Son objection se heurta à un mur de rires qui la firent sourire malgré elle. Elle frissonna, l'eau était glacée, et si elle ne bougeait pas, elle allait attraper la mort. Quand elle remonta, le Capitaine, Joshua, lui attrapa l'avant-bras chaleureusement, et déclara satisfait « Félicitations Alexandra ! Au début je pensais que vous auriez abdiqué avant même un mois, mais vous avez tenue bon ! Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi une de mes équipes ! ». Les yeux clairs du capitaine la toisèrent avec bienveillance, et un éclat des plus explicatif traversa son regard. « Alex ! On va boire un coup vient ! » héla un de ses compagnons derrière elle, se retournant elle déclara à voix forte « Je vais me changer et j'arrive ! Attendez-moi bande de briscards !Ne videz pas la bouteille comme la dernière fois ! ». Les rires fusèrent, et elle prit la direction de son couchage. Ils n'avaient pas de cabine isolée, les lits étaient souvent des lits superposés pour gagner de la place. Tandis qu'elle prenait des affaires sèches et une serviette qui l'était tout autant, le capitaine se présenta à l'entrée, et murmura : « Tu pourrais faire ça dans ma cabine ..._

 _\- Et risquer de me faire passer pour la lèche-cul de service ?! Et ruiner de ce fait le respect chèrement gagné ?! Non merci ! Je veux bien coucher avec toi, mais je ne vais pas compromettre mon statut auprès de mes copains de chambrée !_

 _\- Si nous sommes discrets et rapides …. nul ne verra quoi que ce soit …. » insista le capitaine avec un sourire charmant._

 _Activant sa serviette dans ses cheveux courts, elle répondit en le poussant du passage :_

 _« Toute à l'heure Josh ! Je suis attendue. De plus, demain je pars pour ma première mission risquée, j'ai pas envie d'être trop crevée._

 _\- Très bien, en ce cas je serais patient, enfin …. s'arrêta-t-il en longeant son bras dénudé du bout d'un de ses doigts. Pas trop quand même …. allez file ! Et ne bois pas trop, j'ai pas envie d'embrasser une bouteille cette nuit !_

 _\- Oui Capitaine ! A vos ordres ! » avait-elle alors lancé savamment insolente, avant de prendre la direction des douches._

 _Cette soirée fut animée, dans un pub situé dans un port à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils burent à tout va pour honorer les nouveaux, et c'est à cette fameuse soirée, que quelqu'un la bouscula tandis qu'elle ramenait les verres du bar pour sa table. L'homme l'aida à rattraper les malheureuses chopines malmenées. Alexandra pouffa largement devant l'air contrit de cet inconnu, qui dans son costume trois pièces dénotait grandement en ces lieux malfamés. Les cheveux bruns, et les yeux presque d'ambre, de sa taille, il avait un maintien qui rappelait celui que l'on trouve chez ceux de bonne famille, et Alex eut une drôle de grimace en le toisant._

 _« Et bien petit oiseau ! On est tombé trop loin de son nid ?!_

 _\- Pardon ? Fit l'homme ne comprenant apparemment pas le sous-entendu._

 _\- Vous faites un peu tâche ici le dandy ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici ? »_

 _L'homme fit un mouvement de tête vers la table où se tenait les compagnons d'Alex, et répondit sincère :_

 _« Je vous cherchais, je sais qui vous êtes, et surtout ce que vous faites._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et je souhaite me joindre à vous …. »_

 _Alexandra faillit avaler de travers , et ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, elle s'exclama narquoise :_

 _« Excusez-moi mais, vous seriez plus à votre place à Wall Street que sur l'un de nos esquifs !_

 _\- C'est là que j'étais, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux moi aussi servir à quelque chose …_

 _\- Ha vraiment ?! Et ça vous a pris comment ? En tombant du lit ou en allant au chiotte de bon matin ? Plomba Alexandra la voix dure. Il faut dire qu'elle ne portait pas dans son coeur les types comme lui._

 _\- Un peu de la même manière dont ça a dû vous prendre vous, alors …. si c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, incisa-t-il plein de sous-entendus »._

 _Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, les bruits et les mouvements du pub sortant totalement de leur champ d'attention. Alex retroussa le nez un quart de seconde, jugeant la situation. Elle haussa les épaules, et déclara froidement :_

 _« En ce cas venez, je vais vous présenter. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! Vous devrez vous présenter au Capitaine Joshua._

 _\- Bien. Voyant qu'elle reprenait la route, il fit en tendant la main avec chaleur, je m'appelle Damon, Damon Lancaster._

 _\- Et moi Alexandra, mais appelez-moi Alex !_

 _\- Pas de nom de famille ?!_

 _\- Pourquoi vous êtes de la police ? Cessez de poser des questions, et venez ! Nous fêtons quelque chose ce soir ! Et je n'ai pas envie de louper ça !_

 _\- Ha, et que fêtez-vous donc ? Demanda Damon l'air très intéressé._

 _\- Vous le verrez .. suivez-moi ! » puis elle s'enfonça dans la foule, et fut accueillit presque comme le messie à une tablée de dix, où les verres furent soulevés bien haut._

 _Plus tard, elle rejoignit le capitaine dans sa cabine, et ils passèrent d'agréables moments hors de leur quotidien._

 _Les mois et les années passèrent, elle prit part à des missions de plus en plus dangereuses. Sur le terrain, à se battre et à défendre, mais aussi, à des infiltrations plus insidieuses pour récupérer des informations sur des raffineries, des sites d'extraction, des empoisonnements ou des déforestations à haute échelle. Joshua fut mis aux arrêts, puis relaxé, après qu'ils aient sauvé lors d'une action un groupe de baleines entamant leur migration. Puis, leur valeureux Capitaine mourut dans un « accident » des plus mystérieux. C'est à cette époque-là, alors qu'ils devenaient dangereux pour les plans de la Coalition, que les disparitions apparurent. Après cinq années, dans les rangs des « Pirates des Océans », comme ils aimaient s'appeler, les parents d'Alexandra furent tués dans un accident de voiture. Où, soit-disant, là encore, son père n'aurait pas fait attention à un embranchement juste à côté de chez eux. Sa colère n'eut d'égal que sa vengeance, et elle mit de côté son intégrité, couchant avec un des plus grands dignitaires de la Coalition, pour lui extirper des informations compromettantes. Cela dura deux effroyables années. Mais elle réussit à le faire plonger. Gabrielle vint la rejoindre alors, vu qu'elle n'avait plus qu'elle. Elle la voulait à ses côtés pour pouvoir la protéger. Ce qui dura un temps. Puis vint la fameuse histoire de « La Sirène du Pacifique », qui porta au monde un engouement certain pour leurs actions._

 _Les flûtes s'entrechoquaient, la musique, les danses, tout était merveilleux. Les dons semblaient pleuvoir sans discontinuer, les médias les suivaient, tout était parfait. Alex se tenait sur un des balcons de la tour où ils s'enivraient tous en cette soirée. Une belle tour de verre en plein coeur de Manatthan, qu'un de leur mécène leur avait prêté pour fêter le nouvel an, et pour pouvoir par la même, récolter encore plus de fonds. Buvant d'une traite le champagne qu'elle buvait trop avidement pour en prendre un réel plaisir, elle entendit la voix réconfortante de Damon l'interpeller._

 _« Alex ! Je te cherchais partout !_

 _\- Réjouis-toi, tu m'as trouvé ! » fit-elle sombrement tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil Gabrielle, qui dansait sur la piste non loin._

 _Damon vint s'accouder sur la rambarde tout à côté d'elle, et but son verre tranquillement. Cela faisait des mois et des mois que cela le démangeait. Il osa passer son bras autours de sa taille, et elle plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, apparemment très surprise._

 _« Que te prend-il Damon ?_

 _\- Nous sommes proches Alex … ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? Des années que nous nous connaissons, et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont cessé de grandir …. »_

 _Perplexe, elle se raidit, et répondit en détachant son regard du sien pour le porter sur les cimes de la ville._

 _« Tu as bu Damon … reprends-toi ! »_

 _La poigne de l'homme à son côté se renforça sur sa taille, et collant son nez près de son oreille, il chuchota :_

 _« Oui il est vrai que je me suis un peu enivré, mais tu ne peux me mentir, je te connais trop. Tu n'as pas pris de repos, ni de bon temps depuis des années Alex, depuis la mort de Joshua. Rien ne t'oblige à être à ce point sur tous les fronts … à en faire autant …._

 _Elle eut un rictus dédaigneux en entendant cela. Ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention, elle répondit en gardant les yeux fixés sur les lumières de la ville._

 _« Vraiment ? Alors comment expliques-tu que je sois obligé de le faire, si c'était si peu nécessaire. Non Damon … apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix … Quant à notre proximité, oui, nous sommes proches, voir amis intimes. Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je sois prête à coucher avec toi ? »_

 _Il appliqua ses lèvres à la base de son oreille, et elle se maudit de frissonner sous ce contact. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la flûte qu'elle tenait, risquant de la briser. Au loin, le décompte du nouvel an s'entama, et Damon le reprit en choeur. Mais pas elle, tant de sombres pensées l'envahissaient. Sous cette liesse festive, tous ne pensez qu'aux espoirs de la nouvelle année. Elle, avait déjà en tête toutes les actions à fournir, les enquêtes à mener, les combats à tenir. Un tonnerre de sifflets et d'applaudissements s'éleva, la tirant de ses tergiversations. Elle vit Gabrielle venir la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et presque la vénération qu'elle avait pour elle. Ses yeux bleus fondant de perplexité devant la mine fermée de son aînée. Alexandra se força à sourire, et venant la serrer tendrement contre elle, elle lui murmura « Bonne Année ma chérie, qu'elle te réussisse en tout ! ». Gabrielle lui offrit un sourire lumineux, puis s'enfonça à nouveau dans la foule, retrouvant son béguin du moment. Alexandra l'observait, un sentiment de fierté l'empoignant de la voir si heureuse. Au moins, ses parents, où qu'ils soient, ne pourraient jamais lui reprocher de ne pas avoir su la protéger et prendre soin d'elle comme il se devait. Damon, toujours derrière elle, la retourna vivement, et collant ses lèvres aux siennes, il gémit presque en la retenant contre lui « Fais -moi confiance Alex … tout se passera bien …. prenons un peu de temps pour nous cette nuit, et toutes celles qui suivront si il le faut …. ». Ses baisers se faisaient plus insistants, et fourbue par les épreuves de ces dernières années, lassée d'être à ce point aussi seule dans le fond, elle se laissa le droit d'abdiquer. Ce fut la pire de ses erreurs._

 _La même année, des centaines de morts dû à un attentat raté leur faisait perdre leurs soutiens financiers. De héros ils passèrent au statut de meurtriers. L'année suivante Gabrielle périssait sous ses yeux._

 _La balle transperce son flanc, elle se revoit tomber dans l'eau glacée pour rejoindre le chêne afin de mourir à ses pieds. A cette mort se succède celle sur cette plaine inconnue, lors d'une guerre effroyable, où Elfes, Nains et Hommes unissent leurs sangs dans un affrontement qui semble perdu d'avance. La lame qui la fauche étincelle sous l'orage ambiant, et une de ses dernières visions est celle d'Oropher, gisant non loin d'elle. On l'appelle au loin, elle reconnaît cette voix dont les hurlements deviennent encore plus puissants que l'orage lui-même. Elle sait qu'elle va voir le visage de celui qui ne cesse de les appeler le roi et elle, mais elle sombre déjà …. la douleur, le froid, la boue, la pluie, finissant de déchirer son âme._

 _._

* * *

.

Elle ouvre les yeux en sursautant presque. Elle a mal, mais arrive à bouger. Quelqu'un remue sur son côté droit, et faisant basculer sa tête, elle voit Skalladrin qui s'approche de son corps à moitié allongé, le dos reposant sur un tronc d'arbre. La nuit tombe inexorablement, et le froid vient la saisir. Silfren s'active à allumer un feu. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Tout est si calme. Elle se redresse violemment, cherchant son arme à tâtons à côté d'elle, mais Skal lui pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ils sont loin Alexandra, et croyez-moi, pas prêts de revenir …. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à démêler les nœuds qui lui emprisonnent sa réflexion. Sa vie antérieure avait tendance à un peu trop parasiter ses pensées depuis quelques temps, au point de lui faire perdre pied.

Les chevaux broutaient dans une minuscule clairière un peu plus loin, à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle dans ces bois sombres. La pluie tombait en fines gouttes, et elle trembla. Elle était malade depuis le matin même, mais mettant ça sur le compte de ses réminiscences laborieuses, elle ne se pencha pas plus que ça sur son état de santé réel. Pourtant, les nausées et ses migraines atroces auraient dû la tenir en alerte. Dédaignant les cris sourds de son organisme, elle se redressa, et éternua un bon coup. Skal eut une mine perplexe. Il savait les humains plus fragiles que les elfes et les nains, et l'humaine avait déjà eu des vertiges dans la journée. Il grogna :

« Vous devriez faire plus attention Alexandra ! Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas au mieux.

\- Un rhume Skal, juste un petit rhume de rien du tout ! J'ai pas l'habitude de ces températures qui changent aussi vite ! Cela ne fait même pas un an que je suis chez vous ! Il faut laisser le temps à mon corps de s'y faire ….

\- Mouais, m'est d'avis que vous devriez quand même faire un peu plus attention … affirma le nain en se redressant.

\- Oui promis, je ferai au mieux …. mais … que c'est-il passé ? Tout est si confus dans ma tête ! » grommela Alexandra en fermant les paupières quelques secondes. C'est que la migraine qui arrivait allait lui défoncer le crâne si elle continuait ainsi.

Skal se recula, et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il déclara avec un air de reproche « Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous aviez les moyens de communiquer avec les Ents ! Cela nous aurait été plus facile !

\- Les .. quoi ? » Fit Alexandra en se relevant lentement.

Silfren qui s'était rapproché d'eux, afficha un radieux sourire, et levant un bras vers un point en hauteur « Les Ents Alexandra ! L'on peut dire que nous pouvons le remercier, sans lui nous serions morts ! ».

Alexandra tourna la tête vers sa gauche, et levant les yeux, elle demeura saisie devant le spectacle qui se dévoila à elle, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand dans une mine des plus ébahie qui soit. Le magnifique saule-pleureur qu'elle avait vu se tenait à leurs côtés, et ce n'était pas la brise qui agitaient ses feuilles et ses branches, mais bel et bien la vie elle-même ! Le majestueux saule la dévisageait de ses yeux d'ambre, et son faciès couvert décorce, se fendit dans une sorte de grimace qui devait être un sourire. Une de ses longues branches souples vint lui caresser le visage, et elle frémit malgré elle, tenaillée entre peur et excitation. La voix du saule s'éleva, rocailleuse et lente. _« Il doit être difficile pour eux de s'exprimer ... »_ pensa-t-elle en toisant le saule de haut en bas, totalement abasourdie par ce prodige, tandis que l'arbre essayait d'émettre quelque chose d'intelligible pour les êtres devant lui. _« Si les arbres avaient été capable de se défendre dans mon monde, toutes ces horreurs n'auraient pas eu lieu ! Toutes les compagnies forestières auraient mis la clé sous la porte, et la planète aurait plus de facilité pour s'en sortir. Ils auraient appris le respects aux Hommes ! »._ Sa migraine devenait de plus en plus intense, et elle gémit malgré elle.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous porter secours …. les orques ne sont pas aimés par ici, avec leurs haches et leurs feux … réussit enfin à dire l'arbre non sans mal.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvé l'ami, fit humblement Alexandra en saluant très courtoisement l'être sylvestre.

\- Ce n'est rien, les esprits des bois m'ont appelé, et vous m'avez éveillé près de la tour. Je .. je m'étais longuement assoupi, et je crois que de nombreuses lunes sont passées sans que je m'en rende compte …. avoua le saule d'une voix profonde et contrite.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas dû voir qui est à l'oeuvre non loin, je me trompe ? » Demanda Silfren logique et quelque peu abattu.

Les longues branches aux feuilles fines se soulevèrent, et l'on aurait dit qu'il se grattait la tête sous la gêne. Il secoua lentement son tronc en signe de négation, sa longue ramure balayant l'espace et le sol dans un bruit de feuilles froissées. Skalladrin qui détaillait Alexandra du regard, visa le saule et demanda tout-à-trac :

« Et comment ça réveillé ?! Depuis quand les arbres sont éveillés par les humains ?! »

Silfren coula un air tout aussi surpris que le nain sur la femme en face d'eux, qui leva les mains paumes vers le ciel en signe de totale ignorance. Le saule émit un bruit guttural et rauque, qu'ils prirent pour un raclement de gorge, et il répondit sincère :

« Les humains ne le peuvent pas normalement. Mais les esprits des bois reconnaissent en l'âme de cette mortelle, une plus ancienne, qui pouvait communiquer avec eux. Je vous parle de cela il y a de nombreuses vies d'Hommes et de Nains ! ».

 _« Mince …. voilà un fait que j'aurai préféré qu'ils ignorent … seul Thranduil savait cela …. merde ! J'espère que cet arbre ne va pas plus leur en dévoiler ! »_ pesta mentalement Alexandra indisposée par la bonne foi de leur sauveur.

Ses compagnons de route la dévisagèrent avec une tête de six pieds de long, et cela l'exaspéra quelque peu. Déjà qu'ils la trouvaient étrange, cela n'allait pas améliorer cet état de fait. Elle soupira longuement, et déclara pour éluder l'incident :

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Nos âmes sont immortelles !

\- Cela ne répond pas à nos interrogations, expliqua Skalladrin sciemment, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre.

\- Et bien vous devrez vous en contenter, car moi-même, je ne sais exactement ce qu'il en est encore ! » Fit-elle honnête, car si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne savait pas, et ne maîtrisait pas, c''était bien cette part de ce qu'elle était.

Autre élancement entre les tempes et l'arrière du crâne, amenant dans son sillage une nausée affreuse. Elle ferma les paupières, et inspira à fond. Silfren s'alarma :

« Alexandra, vous êtes pale … vous devriez vous reposer …

\- Pas le temps Silfren, je dois retourner en Eryn Lasgalen, j'ai des choses à rapporté aux elfes, et de toute urgence.

\- Au point de délaisser votre état de santé ? S'exclama Skalladrin narquois.

\- Ho mais zut à la fin ! Ce n'est qu'un rhume par tous les Saints ! Je vais pas en mourir ! D'ailleurs … dit-elle presque joyeusement, un éclair de malice dans le regard, n'auriez-vous pas un peu de votre écorce à m'offrir cher ami ?! »

Elle avait glissé son attention sur le saule-pleureur qui se tenait non loin, et tous surpris par sa demande, elle expliqua « Oui, si j'ai de la fièvre ça luttera contre, ça agira également sur mes douleurs et ma migraine ... ». Le saule émit un drôle de son ressemblant à un grognement gêné, puis il répondit « Si cela peut vous soulager, oui … que vous faut-il ? J'espère ne pas devoir m'entailler les veines à blanc pour pouvoir vous satisfaire ! » . Alexandra sortit sa lame, et se dirigeant vers lui, elle avoua :

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal … J'imagine qu'en étant un arbre magique, cela marchera mieux qu'avec un arbre lambda, et j'en ai cruellement besoin mon ami. Cependant n'y voyez aucune obligation … je ne veux pas vous heurter ».

L'arbre réfléchit longuement, puis il émit d'une voix peu rassurée « Allez-y ... ».

En temps normal elle aurait fait autrement, mais elle avait beau jouer les fier à bras, son état l'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Il fallait qu'elle endigue ce mal-être au plus vite , elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber malade maintenant. Elle choisit un endroit dans le « dos » de l'arbre, un peu proche des racines, et préleva de l'écorce en surface, mais aussi légèrement en profondeur. Le saule grogna un peu, mais sans plus. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle demanda « Alors pas trop douloureux ?! ». Le saule ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes, et déclara très agréablement surpris « Je n'ai presque rien senti, merci pour votre délicatesse humaine. De petits rongeurs me font parfois plus de mal.

\- De rien, c'est moi qui dois vous remercier. De nous avoir sauvé la vie, et pour ceci ! dit-elle en tendant sa main pleine d'écorce fraîche vers lui. Rangeant sa lame, elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes qui ne cessaient de l'étudier avec attention, et elle questionna quelque peu mal à l'aise, alors ?! Qui peut me dire ce qu'il s'est produit exactement ?! ».

Elle alla vers le feu que Silfren avait fait sous le couvert d'arbres hauts pour le protéger de la pluie, et posant une de leur maigre marmite dessus, elle se fit bouillir de l'eau. L'écorce de saule pouvait se manger crue, mais cuite c'était plus comestible. Les autres la rejoignirent, et le saule se posta tout près, attentif à ce que faisait cette étrange humaine qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Quand l'eau se mit à bouillir, elle lança les écorces dedans, et s'asseyant le plus confortablement possible dans un tapis de feuilles mortes, elle attendait patiemment leurs explications. Skalladrin et Silfren prirent place à leur tour, et le nain commença à parler.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais quand même pointé du doigt votre comportement des plus stupides et incroyable de bêtise ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de beugler comme ça alors que nous étions directement dans la gueule du loup ? » Son ton était empli de reproche, et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Confuse, elle prit une branche qui traînait non loin, et commença à la casser en petit bout, canalisant ainsi un peu ses nerfs. La brise était de plus en plus froide, et les frissons qui mordaient son organisme devenaient de plus en plus violents. Elle pria pour que sa mixture cuise au plus vite. S'acharnant sur le frêle bout de bois qui n'avait rien demandé, elle répondit simplement « Je ne sais pas Skal ce qui m'a pris … mais … cet être m'a parlé. Il souffrait tellement, sa torture a gagné mon être, mon âme et mon corps, déchiquetant ma raison. Un tel supplice que je n'ai pu que demander grâce ….

\- Nous avons failli y laisser nos vies Alexandra …. déclara Silfren d'une voix grave, mais neutre.

\- Je le sais ! S'emporta-t-elle presque. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que ça implique ! Et croyez-moi que j'en suis navrée ! Jamais je n'aurais mis vos vies en danger sciemment …. tout cela est devenu .. hors de contrôle … avoua-t-elle alors la gorge nouée par un demi sanglot, au point de l'étrangler ».

Tout lui faisait mal en cet instant, son corps sous la fièvre, sa sensibilité qui avait souffert avec cet Ent à l'agonie, son coeur et son âme, qui ne quémandaient qu'une chose en cet instant, plus cruellement encore qu'un remède pour ses maux …. Thranduil. Tout la heurtait de plein fouet, de façon anarchique et tyrannique, semblant la tirer vers un trou sans fond. Voyant qu'elle allait purement et simplement caquer, Skalladrin reprit plus gentiment :

« Le saule nous a sauvé la mise. Tandis que nous subissions les assauts barbares de ces brutes, et que nous nous sentions perdus il est arrivé, et a fait déguerpir cette engeance de chienne ! Cracha réellement le nain près du feu. Il en a tué une bonne part, et grâce à ses branches quasi tentaculaires c'est saisi de nous et de nos montures. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour couvrir plusieurs lieux, même si sa démarche est lente. Nous voici à présent sous le couvert de la Forêt de Fangorn !».

Alexandra saisit la situation, et comprit mieux la sensation de décoller du sol qu'elle avait eu avant de sombrer. Les minuscules bouts de bois qu'elle avait débité entre ses doigts, furent jetés dans le feu, qui crépita légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers le saule majestueux, et déclara des plus sincère « Encore merci …

\- Non humaine, déclara lentement la voix grave du saule. C'est moi qui vous remercie, sans l'éveil que vous m'avez offert, jamais je n'aurais pu avertir mes frères du danger qui menace. Je vous suis redevable …

\- Dette payée ! Vous m'avez offert de votre écorce, qui va beaucoup m'aider cher ami ... » dit-elle d'une voix tendre en lui offrant un sourire tiré. La fatigue commençait à gagner la partie, heureuse de voir que c'était bon, elle vida le liquide dans une tasse, qu'elle but de suite, et mastiqua une des écorce longuement. Elle en aspira tout le jus, tous les sucs, et délaissa les fibres qu'elle jeta au feu. Silfren alla chasser, et leur rapporta deux lapins ronds et gras. Et bien qu'Alexandra d'ordinaire ne mangeait pas plus de viande que cela, là, ne bouda pas la chance de pouvoir avaler des protéines et quelques graisses. Il lui faudrait des forces pour reprendre la route. Ensuite, alors que la nuit était déjà là, glaciale, elle demanda à Skalladrin, presque honteusement « Puis-je me coucher auprès de vous cette nuit pour ne pas avoir trop froid ?

\- Bien évidemment quelle question ! Nous allions justement vous le proposer Silfren et moi. Vous avez l'air de tenir une petite forme aujourd'hui. Nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle, et nous vous offrirons de quoi vous tenir un peu chaud.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

\- De rien Dame Alexandra ! Nous sommes dans la même galère, nous devons nous épauler ! » s'exclama Silfren presque enjoué.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et elle s'aperçut que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Les écorces faisaient leur effet. Elle alla chercher ses couvertures, et déroula celle en fourrure qu'elle gardait précieusement encore intacte dans son couvert de tissu. Sous l'oeil surpris de Skal elle expliqua « Brigga me l'a offerte … et je lui en suis totalement reconnaissante en cette soirée ». Le nain eut un sourire ravi, et eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Alexandra s'allongea près du feu, et s'endormit très rapidement. Elle s'éveilla souvent durant la nuit, ne trouvant pas le repos de l'âme nécessaire, pour atteindre un sommeil réparateur. Tout en elle lui criait un sentiment d'urgence irrépressible. Elle sourit dans le noir, de nombreuses fois, alors qu'elle sentait le dos de Skal ou de Silfren collé contre elle, pour lui octroyer une chaleur salutaire. Au petit matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva carrément encerclés des bras de Silfren qui était allongé de tout son long à côté d'elle.

Elle eut du mal à émerger et à analyser la situation. Les écorces avaient emplies leurs offices, mais elle n'allait pas beaucoup mieux pour autant. Grimaçant sous les crampes qui l'engourdissaient, elle essaya de se donner le courage qu'elle devait prendre. Il fallait qu'elle reparte au plus vite auprès de Thranduil, et lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand elle découvrit qui la maintenait ainsi, aussi chaleureusement coller contre lui. Le Rohirrim avait le visage paisible. Réellement assoupi, ses rêves devaient être plaisants, car un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle le considéra du regard quelques secondes, et elle s'avoua qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder, surtout ainsi. Lui aussi avait tout perdu, il était comme elle. Bien plus encore que Thranduil, il était peut-être même le seul à comprendre réellement ce qu'elle avait pu traverser. Elle bougea faiblement, et Silfren grogna légèrement dans sa torpeur. Alexandra eut malgré elle un petit rire grave et avec le sourire, elle l'éveilla à voix douce en appelant son nom. L'homme blond ouvrit ses yeux sombres, et son sourire s'agrandit. Alexandra rougit purement et simplement, quand elle put déceler les pensées de l'homme qui la tenait aussi intimement collée contre lui. Elle soupira, et levant les yeux au ciel, elle demanda « Puis-je me lever ? », il hocha la tête en délestant son étreinte, et elle s'étira, totalement courbatue. Le saule était parti pendant la nuit, et cela la peina lourdement. Elle se leva, maudissant les vertiges qui la tenaillaient déjà. Elle prit une autre écorce, et la mâchouillant énergiquement elle demanda « Où est Skal ?! ». le Rohirrim se leva à son tour, et s'étirant lui aussi, il répondit encore ensommeillé « Parti à la chasse je crois … d'ailleurs, je crois le voir là ... » fit Silfren en donnant un mouvement de menton vers un bord de la forêt. La silhouette massive du Nain apparut dans la brume, se détachant comme un roc sur le flanc d'une montagne. Il avait dans sa main un coq de bruyère charnu, qui ne fut pas long à divinement préparer. Une fois leur maigre repas engloutit, Alexandra dévoila ses plans. Tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs montures, elle déclara d'un ton presque léger « Je vais rejoindre l'Eryn Lasgalen ». Silfren et Skal se figèrent purement et simplement à cette annonce. Le nain vint vers elle, et s'exclama :

« Ben voyons ! Dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, et par le froid qui arrive !

\- Les routes sont praticables Skal ! La neige n'est pas encore là, j'aurais le temps de rejoindre le couvert des bois.

\- Vous ne savez même pas où aller ! Fit remarquer Silfren narquois.

\- Je sais lire une carte ! Il me semble que nous en avons une non ? Et que vous connaissez assez bien les lieux pour rentrer sans en avoir besoin …

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas les dangers de rôder, et ne vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de faire une mauvaise rencontre, exposa sagement Silfren.

\- Syrthyo est un bon cheval, il a le pied sûr et agile, je sais que nous pouvons faire la route sans rencontrer d'obstacles notables, assura Alexandra ne voulant pas se laisser gagner par la peur ».

Tout cela elle le savait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils lui dépeignent un tableau, mais elle avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir. Son état de fatigue passager allait passer, elle en était certaine. Et, chose bien plus réellement poignante, elle avait envie de le retrouver Lui. Toutes ses pensées n'allaient que vers lui, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle avait beau le renier, vouloir se battre contre, une part d'elle savait, et ce depuis le début. Qu'il était celui qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Bien évidemment, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Cependant, quelque chose la détruisait peu à peu alors qu'elle s'était éloigné de lui. Une vile brûlure dans le fond de l'âme, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, et qui l'énervait prodigieusement la plupart du temps. Le nain et le Rohirrim n'étaient pas du tout ravis de sa décision, et leur mine fermée, voulait tout dire.

 _« Ils peuvent bien faire leur tête de cochon ! Je pars ! Je dois avertir le monde elfique de ce qui se trame ! Si mes théories sont justes, les orques n'attaqueront pas l'hiver. C'est purement stratégique, donc, plus j'irais vite, plus les autres peuples auront le temps de faire front à ce qui les attend ! Je sais que je risque gros, mais l'urgence me dicte de me hâter»_.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et soupirant elle déclara avec justesse :

« L'hiver approche, et là réside notre seul espoir d'avertir les peuples d'Arda à temps. Et vous le savez ! Silfren, le roi Eomer est le plus exposé, vous en premier lieu, devez courir vers lui et lui rapporter ce que vous avez vu. Il est primordial qu'il protège ses gens. Skal ! Le nain ne la regarda même pas à l'appel de son nom, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude résolument des plus hostile, il détourna la tête en la dédaignant totalement. Elle en sourit malgré tout, et venant vers lui, elle lui prit les mains, et demanda d'une voix douce, regardez-moi s'il vous plaît. Le nain riva à contre-coeur ses yeux gris vers elle, et déglutissant avec effort, il savait déjà où tout ceci allait les mener. Skal … le Seigneur Gimli doit lui aussi être tenu au courant. Vous le savez … nous savions, tous les trois, que ce moment viendrait non ? Notre accord se tenait ainsi. Nous devons faire notre devoir …. ne pas décevoir ceux qui comptent pour nous …. »

Le nain serra ses mains affectueusement, et balbutia presque :

« Oui, mais je n'ai plus le coeur à le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de vous savoir en danger, loin de tout, et seule. Vous, étrangère à nos contrées, vous voulez les affronter sans même une once de crainte dans les veines ?

\- Si je laisse cette peur me dominer Skal, je ne pourrai rien faire. Elle est là, me tenaillant comme un chien affamé, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Elle lui caressa la joue, et il trouva sa main brûlante, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Je vous promets de faire attention, et d'arriver à Eryn Lasgalen sauve, Skalladrin …. vous savez que je tiens mes promesses ….

\- Oui .. mais ….

\- Je sais. Nous nous reverrons mon ami ! Car cette histoire ne fait que commencer. Je crains que nos prochaines rencontres ne soient sous de moins bons auspices. Silfren ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'homme approcha, et elle lui prit la main également. Merci vous deux, sans vous je ne serai pas allée aussi loin. Nous nous reverrons ... ».

Il y eut un silence presque sacral qui s'installa, et elle serra ses phalanges sur leurs mains masculines et fortes. Leur appui, leur aplomb, leur sécurité, allaient lui manquer. Elle les embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue, et finit par les lâcher. Elle se recula, se sentant de plus en plus faible. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Silfren lui tendit la carte, lui expliqua comment atteindre les bois, et la roulant, elle lutta avec toutes ses maigres réserves pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle monta à cheval, et entonna d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre et rassurante :

« Nous nous reverrons les amis ! Je ne peux vous l''expliquer, mais je sens que notre destin est dès-à-présent liés ! Rentrez chez vous et sauvez les vôtres ! Que l'hiver vous porte paix et réconfort ! A bientôt ! ».

Puis dans un bruit de langue sec, elle lança Syrthio dans un trot rapide à travers les sous-bois. La brume évanescente masquant sa silhouette, qui disparut à leurs regards peinés. Ils soupirèrent de concert, et Silfren murmura :

« Elle va me manquer cette étrange femme …

\- A qui le dits-tu ! Cela fait des semaines que je voyage avec elle ! Sa présence m'était devenue familière et très agréable ….

\- Bon, nous faisons la route ensemble Maître Nain ? Demanda le Rohirrim avec un sourire tiré.

\- Ouaip mon gars, on rentre chez nous ! En selle ! Et j'espère que tu me paieras un coup à boire avant la fin du voyage !

\- Impossible, tu as pris tout mon argent ! » rétorqua Silfren avec humour, essayant tant bien que mal de passer outre les inquiétudes qui les rongeaient. Mais peine perdue, ils s'en faisaient vraiment trop pour elle. C'est dans le plus pesant silence qu'ils prirent la route.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait vite lancé son cheval au galop, pour prendre le plus de distance possible entre eux et elle, de peur de tourner brides et d'aller les retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse violence, qu'elle aille de l'avant, mais surtout, qu'elle avertisse les Elfes. Les Nains et les Hommes seraient mis au courant bien avant, il fallait qu'elle se presse. Elle poussa souvent sa monture à la limite du raisonnable, avalant les lieux comme souffle le vent. Ses malaises et vertiges étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et une fatigue incroyable l'accablait sans pitié. Les écorces de saule l'aidaient à tenir le coup, apaisant ses douleurs et ses fièvres à chaque fois. Elle vint à se tromper de route une fois, l'épuisement mettant à mal son taux de concentration et de réflexion. Elle perdit du temps. Trouva quelques auberges salubres sur sa route, et continua encore et toujours sans relâche, tandis qu'une affreuse toux commençait à lui comprimer les côtes. Les nuits où elle devait dormir dehors, devenaient des tortures sans nom, la glaçant et la brûlant jusqu'à même la moelle. Et tandis qu'une forêt s'étendait devant elle, à un jour de marche, la dernière nuit fut la pire, car la neige commença à tomber. Ne voulant s'arrêter pour ne pas geler sur place, elle marcha de nuit, une toux grasse rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle n'avait plus d'écorces de saule, et elle n'en croisa pas d'autres sur sa route. Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures tant bien que mal, remerciant son fidèle destrier d'être aussi patient et imperturbable. Là qu'elle était proche du but, la fièvre devint trop virulente, la faisant claquer des dents et frissonner, au point que son épiderme ne supportait plus le contact de ses affaires. Elle dut descendre de cheval, les secousses lui prodiguant des quintes de toux effroyables. Les glaires qu'elle expectorait avait une sale couleur verdâtre qui n'auguraient rien de bon, et du sang s'y mêlait peu à peu. Regardant la tâche malsaine sur la neige immaculée, elle fronça les sourcils.

 _« A près tout ce que j'ai traversé je vais pas crever d'un mauvais rhume non ? Ce serait vraiment trop con ! »_ se dit-elle, se mettant le coup de pied aux fesses qui l'incita à continuer malgré le désespoir qui s'ancrait en elle. Non loin de la forêt qui s'étendait cinq à dix lieues plus loin, accueillante comme une promesse de survie, elle faillit abandonner et se coucher sur le sol gelé. Sa respiration était de plus en plus pénible, et faire ne serait qu'un pas, lui coûtait tout le courage du monde. Syrthio se plaça à son côté, et elle prit appuis sur son encolure massive. Elle s'arrêta de nombreuses fois, des points noirs martelant ses yeux tandis que ses dernières résistances fondaient comme la neige sous leurs pas. Une voix sembla l'appeler au loin. Une voix chaude, au timbre grave et rassurant.

 _« Thranduil …. »_ pensa-t-elle à demi consciente, tandis que tous ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, et sortit l'anneau du roi, qu'elle glissa à son index. Se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt, une quinte de toux plus maligne que les autres la fit se plier en deux, et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Les rênes en mains, elle avança à quatre pattes dans le fin couvert de neige, et s'affala de tout son long. Le froid la recouvrit totalement, et la neige, calmant l'impression de suffocation due à sa fièvre tenace, engourdit peu à peu ses douleurs, au point de les faire disparaître. Un instant d'accalmie après des jours de souffrance, une seule envie la tenaillait à présent. Dormir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La neige recouvrit peu à peu son corps, tandis que Syrthio la poussait du bout de son nez duveteux.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! Vous en savez un peu plus sur le passé d'Alexandra, bien qu'elle vous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises ! ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que ces souvenirs vous éclairent un peu plus sur ce qu'elle a pu faire dans sa vie sur Terre.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Bizzz**_

 _ **.**_


	21. Lueurs Hivernales

**.JulieFanfic:** Pas grave ma grande ! Tu lis quand tu le peux, je peux aisément comprendre que tu sois prise par d'autres choses hein ! ;) Oui la bague est une bonne initiative, et tu verras à quel point! Et merci ... tu sais pour mes histoires, j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux, mais ça fait toujours réellement plaisir de lire ce genre de review ! :)

 **.Milyi: ** Bah maintenant tu me fais les choses e n double ? *rires* Oui, quand on part comme ça dans tous les sens, faut pas se perdre et garder la ligne conductrice que l'on se fixe dès le début, autrement ça part en sucette ! ^^ Oui pour la pina, mais elle n'en avait pas sous la main ! XD

 **.Eilonna** : elle a un passé assez surprenant en effet, tu comprends mieux pour quelle raison je devais faire mon héroïne d'un certain âge ... il en faut des années pour effectuer tant de choses ! Après, ce sont des actions à proportions humaines, je suis certaine, que nous serions tous capable de le faire, si nous nous en donnions les moyens ! :)

 **.Saru l'Homme Singe:** Haaa désolée pour la rapidité de publication, mais j'avais ris un peu de retard sur mon avance, et, chose notable, le site a grave bugué pendant un jour, ce qui nous a tous ralentis etc ... mais je suis pas contre une tournée quand même hein ! *rires*

 **.Toutouille: ** T'inquiètes pour le retard ;) Oui Idhril a son caractère, mais comme dit en MP, elle n'est pas aussi "guerrière" qu"Isil ... tu le verras par la suite ... ^^ Merci pour tes lectures et ta fidélité!

 **.Erwynia:** J'espère que la suite calera ta faim ! ^^ Oui je crois que concernant Thranduil, elle est foutue ! *rires*

 **.Grenache01:** Ola Petit Raisin ! Pas épargnée certes, mais on se forge dans les épreuves :) Oui tous ceux que vous croisez dans l'histoire (à part les personnages de fond) vous les retrouverez ... tôt ou tard ... ;)

 **.Megane49:** Et siiiii cette fin ! *sourire sadique* ;p Merci pour le thème, j'avoue que je prends plaisir à le faire ^^

 _ **Et voilà ! Après moult péripéties sur les chaos "internautiens", j'ai pu enfin mettre en ligne!**_

 _ **Merci à vous Toutes/Tous !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture!**_

.

* * *

.

Il l'avait entendu ! Il en était certain ! Assis sur son trône, comme à son habitude depuis trop d'années, il avait relevé la tête, s'attendant à la voir apparaître dans la salle d'audience. Mais non, le couloir et le chemin qui menait à son auguste personne, demeuraient effroyablement déserts. Une griffure lui chatouilla le coeur, et la sensation de démangeaison devint de plus en plus cruelle, au point de lui procurer une angoisse qu'il n'avait que rarement connu dans sa longue existence. Ses oreilles elfiques frémirent en entendant un son des plus singuliers. Des pleurs. Lointains, étouffés, mais bien réels, eux. Ils se leva, et descendant lentement les marches tout en regardant dans tous les sens d'où ça pouvait bien provenir, il s'engagea dans les couloirs, toujours guidé par ces sonorités qui le touchèrent malgré lui. Il arriva dans un large couloirs, près de ses appartements, et sur un des bancs, se tenait Gladhwen, effondrée, toute en pleurs, recroquevillée et solitaire. Ses longs cheveux non nattés tombaient sur son visage courbé, cachant ses magnifiques traits. Thranduil vint vers elle, et s'asseyant à ses côtés, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou de faire un seul geste, que l'elfine se jeta sur lui et pleura à rompre l'âme tout contre sa tunique royale. Il serra ses bras sur son corps frêle lentement, et murmura « Gladhwen … que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse alors que dehors les premiers flocons virevoltent avec grâce ?

\- Les … les arbres .. articula-t-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots. Ils ont mal à nouveau .. si mal … je les entends hurler de si loin à présent. Et .. et .. elle hoqueta de chagrin, ayant du mal à exprimer ce qui la faisait tant souffrir, puis elle reprit vaillamment après avoir avalé sa salive avec difficulté, et .. et Alexandra ….

\- Alexandra ? Fit Thranduil saisi, resserrant malgré lui ses doigts sur le corps tremblotant de la jeune elleth contre lui. La peur lui vrillant les entrailles. Quoi Alexandra ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

\- Sa lumière … sa lumière s'éteint dans la forêt ... » gémit Gladhwen, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Les dires de la petite elfe ne faisaient qu'appuyer ce qu'il ressentait depuis des jours. Il prit l'elfine dans ses bras, et murmura :

« Je suis désolé Gladhwen …

\- Dame Aerlinn me manque, et Angrod … et Alexandra … mes parents ... pourquoi tout le monde doit partir ainsi, et me laisser seule ? » demanda Gladhwen d'une toute petite voix qui froissa le coeur du souverain. Il lui caressa le dos tendrement tout en l'amenant dans ses appartements.

 _« La pauvre … il est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais elle se retrouve seule à présent. Aerlinn est partie en Lothlórien, Angrod est mort, Alexandra si loin de nous, et Brilthor, avec ses nouvelles obligations, ne peut plus lui donner autant de temps et de considération qu'avant …. Elle doit se sentir si délaissée depuis quelques temps. J'ai été injuste et maladroit avec cette malheureuse enfant ... elle qui a déjà tant perdu dans sa jeune vie»_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

Il la posa au sol devant les portes, et ouvrant, il l'invita :

« Tu viens partager un thé avec moi Gladhwen ? »

Les yeux larmoyants de l'elfine brillèrent de reconnaissance, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle hocha la tête, et elle entra. Tandis qu'elle passait le seuil, Brilthor arriva en courant, et voyant son visage, Thranduil sut déjà que les nouvelles qu'il rapportait, n'étaient pas bonnes. Il salua le roi prestement, et déclara la voix alarmiste « Roi Thranduil ! C'est Dame Alexandra ! Des elfes l'ont retrouvé aux abords de la Lothlórien ! Les hommes du Seigneur Haldir l'ont ramené à Caras Galadhon, ce dernier a fait parvenir une missive. Elle …. elle est au plus mal Seigneur, et là ce n'est pas un mensonge ... » appuya le jeune Capitaine, les joues creusées par l'inquiétude. Il tendit ladite lettre, et le roi la prit presque sèchement. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Tout ce qui le rongeait depuis des jours à présent, tout se dévoilait de la pire des manières. Ils l'avaient trouvée inconsciente dans la neige, et c'était l'anneau passé à son doigt, qui les avaient pressés de la ramener auprès d'Haldir et des Seigneurs de la Lothlórien. Il se salua d'avoir était aussi prompt à la réflexion quand il le lui avait donné. Les Elfes savaient ce que ce genre de présent voulait dire. Car il était impensable qu'un humain puisse le lui voler. Il froissa la lettre entre ses doigts, presque rageusement, et son regard polaire se posa sur Brilthor. Le tourment qui l'assaillait devenait trop grand, et il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour l'apaiser.

 _« L'heure est grave, je ne peux rester éloigné d'elle. Si cette lettre dit vrai, je ne suis même pas certain de la trouver en vie là-bas …. mais je me dois d'y être … elle a fait ce voyage pour moi également. Sans parler de ce qui me trouble et que je ne peux m'avouer ….. je ... »_ il fronça les sourcils et vint à bannir ce qui était pourtant d'une évidence affligeante. Il glissa un regard vers Gladhwen qui s'était déjà assise dans le grand canapé de son salon, et ses paroles lui revinrent _« Sa lumière s'éteint dans la forêt ... ». « Non je le refuse ! Purement et simplement ! Pas avant de savoir ! Pas avant d'en être certain ! »_ hurla son esprit rebelle.

« Gladhewen, prépares tes affaires nous partons pour la Lothlórien ! Déclara-t-il soudain la voix ferme.

\- Seigneur ?! S'exclama Brilthor plus que surpris par cette décision inattendue, bien que compréhensible par le jeune Capitaine.

\- Oui, je vous confie le palais en mon absence Brilthor ! Si vous voyez qu'il vous faille concours, faites mander Aredhel ou Gloredhel ! Ils sont les seuls en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Et si ça tourne réellement mal, faites quérir le Prince Legolas au plus vite! Compris ?!

\- Oui ! Répondit Brilthor fermement, ne laissant pas ses appréhensions transparaître dans sa voix.

\- Je vous laisse les lieux le temps que cette histoire se clarifie. Faites honneur à notre défunt Capitaine, Brilthor ! A présent, allez aux écuries, et que l'on prépare mon cerf ! Je m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre cette humaine inconsciente ! ».

Brilthor salua le roi comme il se devait, et il alla au pas de course donner les ordres. Thranduil vit Gladhwen passer devant lui. Elle avait attendu patiemment que les adultes finissent. Le roi lui conseilla alors « Prends des vêtements chauds, mon cerf va fendre les airs comme une lame, et le vent sera glacé ! ». L'elfine hocha la tête, et fila chez elle, toute excitée par le voyage qui l'attendait. Thranduil entra dans ses pièces de vie, à grands pas et avec maints gestes brusques, en fit tout autant. Une colère sourde animait tout ce qu'il était. Une rage contre le monde entier, contre celle qui martyrisait son coeur, contre lui-même. _« Cette existence ne va-telle donc jamais me laisser de répit ?! N'ai-je pas droit moi aussi à un peu de ce calme, et de ce bonheur que tous goûtent avec autant de facilité ?! »._ Mais plus que tout, couronnant toute cette haine presque viscérale face à tout ce qui lui échappait, la peur de LA perdre. Cette option était devenue bien trop impensable pour lui. Car il savait, après avoir vécu ce qu'il venait de vivre ces dernières heures, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs âmes étaient liées. Fermant son paquetage de voyage léger, il se rembrunit, et le visage d'Idhril passa sur le fil de ses pensées. « _Si c'est vraiment elle … alors … »_ il balaya ce souvenir qui parasitait ses gestes. Il prit sa couronne de mithril, fine et parfaite pour les déplacements, se munit du strict minimum, sachant pertinemment que Celeborn et Galadriel ne lui feraient pas l'affront de lui soustraire le moindre confort. Il s'arrêta un moment, lorgnant le livre qu'il y avait de posé sur sa table de chevet, et allant lentement vers lui, il l'empoigna presque fébrilement. _« Les Fleurs du Mal, Spleen et Idéal …. je crois que ce seraient les résumés parfaits de ma vie …. toi tu viens avec moi ... »_ il fourra le livre dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique de voyage, puis il sortit d'un pas ample. Un lion en chasse n'aurait pas pu donné un tel sentiment de puissance en cet instant.

Son cerf et Gladhwen étaient déjà prêts quand il arriva dans les écuries. La petite elfe avait l'air engloutie par son manteau de fourrure, et quand elle mit la capuche, ce fut bien pire. Thranduil, malgré l'urgence de la situation, ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal sortit des bois, et sa frimousse, totalement avalée par son couvert en poils de renard, devait faire des efforts pour émerger afin de regarder le roi. Le Cerf sentant le trouble du souverain racla le sol de son antérieur, et Thranduil lui flatta l'encolure en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes, qui l'apaisèrent de suite. Prenant son sac et celui de l'elleth, il les fixa convenablement de part et d'autre, essayant d'équilibrer au mieux les charges, puis il hissa Gladwhen sur le devant de la selle. Il monta derrière, et donnant les dernières consignes à Brilthor qui se tenait à leurs côtés, il déclara :

« Je vous tiendrai au courant quant à mon retour. N'oubliez pas, nos frontières son fermées Brilthor ! En mon absence, n'ayez aucun scrupule, et si vous rencontrez de la résistance, vous saurez quoi faire ! Je ne veux aucune excuse, aucun regret ou remord ! Avec ce qui se trame à l'Ouest, je ne veux aucune infiltration dans ma forêt ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Seigneur, je ferai ce qu'il se doit d'être fait, confirma Brilthor le poing sur le coeur.

\- Au revoir Brilthor ! J'espère qu'on se reverra vite ! Tu vas me manquer … » fit la petite voix de Gladhwen, tandis qu'elle tendait ses petits doigts emmitouflés dans des moufles chaudes vers lui.

Le jeune Capitaine eut un tendre sourire, et prenant les petites phalanges recouverte de fourrure dans les siennes, il lui promis :

« Oui Gladhewen, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons nous revoir. N'oublies pas, tu m'as dit que nous devions nous marier ! » déclara-t-il avec un aimable sourire et un clin d'oeil appuyé.

La jeune elleth hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Thranduil fut charmé par ce tableau des plus innocent et pur. Attendant patiemment que ces deux-là se disent au revoir convenablement, il fit enfin avancer son cerf dans le couloir central des écuries. Une fois dehors, il se pencha vers Gladhwen, et lui ordonna « Quoi qu'il se passe Gladhwen, tu ne lâches pas le cerf tu entends ! Je te calerai au mieux, mais ça va remuer Je sais que tu as l'habitude de le monter, mais pas comme je vais l'élancer ! D'accord ?! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu t'agrippes ! ».

L'elfine hocha la tête, tremblant un peu d'appréhension, sentant que le roi ne disait pas ça à la légère. Elle planta ses mains dans la pelisse dense de l'animal, et se colla presque à son encolure massive. Thranduil cala Gladhwen entre ses bras puissants, et en symbiose avec sa monture, il n'eut qu'à donner un frôlement de mollets pour que la bête parte dans un bond fort et agile, qui extirpa un petit cri de surprise à l'elfine, qui s'arrima fermement à la toison du majestueux animal.

Gladhwen se souviendra de cette étrange chevauchée, toute sa vie. Elle ne vit pas grand chose des paysages qui défilèrent. Le front souvent collé à la nuque de l'animal puissant qui les portait tous deux, elle osa de temps à autre tourner le visage pour voir où ils étaient. La neige recouvrait tout. Ils passèrent nombres de bosquets, de souches, de sous-bois. Traversèrent des cours d'eau dans des bonds prodigieux, qui arrachèrent à chaque fois des petits couinements de surprise à la jeune elfe. Le souffle de l'animal était la seule chose qui arrivait à recouvrir de son bruit les pas agiles et légers qui martelaient le sol. Le voyage n'était pas des plus confortable, Thranduil en était conscient, mais il fallait se hâter à tout prix ! Tout alla tellement vite, en une nuit et une journée, ils furent aux portes de la Lothlórien. Les arbres étaient parés de rouilles et d'or sous l'automne présente, et Gladhwen trouva le lieu magnifique. Ils furent tous les deux soulagés que le cerf arrête sa course folle. L'elfine tombait littéralement de fatigue, et le roi faisait des trésors d'habileté pour la maintenir contre lui.

Les flancs de l'animal s'agitaient lourdement sous l'effort qui lui avait été demandé. Des panaches blancs suintaient de son mufle quelque peu asséché. Il passa de nombreuses fois la langue dessus pour l'humidifier. Et les pattes flageolantes, il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois dense. Le roi pouvait remercier les Valar de lui avoir offert, à lui et sa famille, des êtres aussi magiques que ceux de son espèce. Aucun destrier à travers les Terres du Milieu, n'était aussi rapide et aussi résistant. Son cerf pouvait, à pleine course, avaler des centaines de lieux, et mettre quelques heures, là où d'autres montures mettraient plusieurs jours.

Thranduil ne fut pas surpris de voir un des guetteurs atterrir devant eux, le saluant très courtoisement. L'elfe à la chevelure d'un blond presque châtain, déclara solennellement « Roi Thranduil ! Nous vous attendions. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

\- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ? Je connais l'endroit, je n'ai nul besoin d'escorte ! » Répondit-il désagréable.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être escorté, ou chapeauté, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait mettre Gladhwen en sécurité et retrouver son humaine. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Le Sinda se figea sous ses paroles peu avenantes, et rétorqua tout aussi froidement :

« En ce cas vous savez où sont vos appartements. Les mêmes que ceux qui accueillaient votre venue, au temps de feu vôtre père.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Thranduil. Je veux juste qu'une dame de compagnie soit dépêchée aux écuries, afin qu'elle puisse mener cette enfant chez elle, et lui prodigue toute l'attention dont elle a besoin ! » ordonna Thranduil en désignant Gladhwen qui avait toujours les doigts fermement attachés aux poils de leur monture. Ses articulations eurent d'ailleurs du mal à se déplier, là que Thranduil lui faisait signe de relâcher la pression sur la fourrure du serviable animal. L'ellon hocha la tête, puis partit devant.

« Vous n'aimez pas les elfes de cette forêt ? Demanda la voix de Gladhwen qui avait vu clair dans le comportement du souverain.

\- Disons que nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord sur la manière de gérer les choses. Et que ces elfes ont beaucoup moins de coeur qu'ils veulent le prétendre.

\- Je pensais que tous les elfes étaient gentils …. annonça Gladhwen innocente.

\- Pas tous hélas Gladhwen … certains font passer leurs intérêts bien avant le reste. Et je crains être devenu comme eux au fil du temps ….

\- Pourquoi ? Osa demander l'elfine ne voyant pas de mal à questionner le souverain ainsi.

\- Parce que je crois avoir perdu de vue le principal dans ma longue existence Gladhwen, finit par murmurer Thranduil à contre-coeur.

\- C'est quoi le principal ? Insista l'elleth perplexe, ne comprenant pas les sous-entendus.

\- Beaucoup trop de choses … tu comprendras en grandissant. Pour le moment, je veux que tu te tiennes bien, et que tu obéisses sagement aux elfes qui vont venir s'occuper de toi ! D'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte ! » intima Thranduil un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

L'elfine hocha la tête vivement, et promit très sincère « Je vous le jure Roi Thranduil ! ». Et le roi sut qu'elle ne se parjurerait pas. Sauf bien évidemment, si les elfes du coin venaient à un peu trop la transformer en parfaite elleth digne de la Lórien. Gladhwen était, comme toutes les elfes, douée pour nombre de tâches, mais son lien avec les arbres était si grand, qu'elle musardait souvent dans la nature, avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille. Si ils comptaient l'enfermer de trop, ça risquait de partir dans tous les sens. Mais, présentement, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Caras Galadhon, la nuit était déjà bien présente, et le froid investissait peu à peu les sous-bois. Thranduil laissa son cerf aux bons soins des palefreniers, et Gladhwen fut amenée de son côté. Il ne put pas lui refuser l'étreinte qu'elle lui quémandait, et c'est avec un certain pincement à la poitrine, qu'il la vit s'éloigner de lui. A croire que toutes les présences féminines dans sa vie, ne faisaient que ça, s'éloigner, prendre de la distance, pour disparaître par la suite. Des serviteurs étaient déjà venus prendre son paquetage, et il savait que tout serait prêt quand il arriverait à son nouveau lieu de vie. Il regarda les alentours, des souvenirs très anciens venant caresser le fil de ses pensées. Ses parties de chasse, les banquets, les parties fines qu'il s'accordait avec les jeunes elfes sans cervelle qui succombaient si aisément à son charme ….. et sa rencontre avec Elle. Celle qui, par la force des choses, avait bouleversé sa vie et celle de son père. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et voyant l'ellon qui l'avait intercepté à leur arrivée, il demanda :

« Menez-moi à l'humaine que vous avez trouvé!

\- Sire, elle est dans un état plus que préoccupant, elle ne doit pas recevoir de visites pour le moment, osa objecter l'elfe devant lui ».

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Thranduil se contractèrent dangereusement, et ses yeux devinrent deux blocs de glace tandis que son visage devenait presque minéral.

« Je vous ai dit : menez-moi à elle ! Ce n'est ni une demande courtoise, ni un souhait ! C'est un ordre ! » sa voix était devenue tranchante, et tout dans son attitude trahissait son manque de patience. Le Galadhrim déglutit avec effort, il savait la réputation de ce souverain, et il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Cependant, les Seigneurs Galadriel et Celeborn lui en voudraient sûrement si il n'obéissait pas aux ordres d'un roi. Il hocha la tête avec raideur, et commença à avancer dans les allées boisées, où la neige n'avait pas encore réussi à percer.

Ils marchèrent longuement, traversant un nombre incalculable de marches, de couloirs et d'allées suspendues. Thranduil commençait à se demander si le Galadhrim ne le faisait pas exprès pour se venger de son comportement envers lui. Finalement, ils gravirent un mallorn un peu à l'écart, assez en retrait pour ne pas être dérangé par les chants continus, et l'agitation, bien que pondérée, des elfes qui résidaient encore en ces lieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches, un doute affreux s'empara du roi. Voire une fébrilité qui lui était méconnue.

 _« Est-ce que je fais réellement ce qu'il faut ? D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ici ? Elle est mortelle par les Valar …. mortelle …. je me fourvoie en venant ici. Je sais que notre accord tacite repose d'abord sur une entraide, mais …. et c'est ce mais qui me perturbe. Bien que je tienne à elle, que vais-je faire par la suite ? Même si je m'accorde le droit de vivre quelques années à ces côtés, elle disparaîtra de ma vie. Ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit dans cette auberge ? Ne me l'a-t-elle pas si bien dépeint ce qu'il va se produire ? Alors que je gravis ces marches …. jamais de ma vie je n'ai pu sentir en moi un tel sentiment de doute …. d'incertitude …. »_. Arrivé sur le palier du modeste Talan alloué à l'humaine, il arrêta ses pas devant la porte. Un garde se tenait sur le parvis, et le salua courtoisement. Tandis qu'il allait cogner sur la surface close en inspirant un grand coup, la peur de découvrir une morte derrière le saisissant, la porte s'ouvrit et il se trouva devant la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer ici. Le Seigneur Elrond.

.

* * *

.

Les deux Seigneurs se toisèrent quelques secondes, et ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'osa bouger en premier. Thraduil aperçut la blanche robe de Dame Galadriel à l'intérieur, mais il ne put voir Alexandra. Elrond, visant ce qu'il essayait de faire, s'avança et ferma la porte. Ce qui naturellement, appliqua sur le visage du souverain, un mécontentement non dissimulé. Elrond regarda les deux Galadhrim présents, et demanda « Laissez-nous ». Les deux ellons obéirent de suite, et quittèrent la place. Elrond bougea de quelques pas, invitant Thranduil à le suivre, l'éloignant de ce fait de l'entrée. Venant près de la balustre qui limitait la petite terrasse entourant le Talan, il se tourna vers Thranduil, et de sa voix grave et posée, il expliqua :

« Je ne sais ce qui vous lie à cette humaine, bien que le don de votre anneau, soit assez significatif. Il est évident qu'elle est sous votre protection. Cependant, vous connaissant, nous sommes en droit de nous poser certaines questions. Celle qui nous pousse à nous interroger, par exemple, sur votre attachement soudain pour une mortelle … voyant que Thranduil allait lui répondre vertement, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en continuant. Cela ne me regarde pas Seigneur Thranduil. Ce genre d'interrogation peut attendre des réponses par ailleurs. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, avant qu'elle ne sombre définitivement, elle leur a donné ceci, en précisant bien que vous deviez en être le seul destinataire, que vous comprendriez. Elle a également parlé d'une dette payée …. »

Elrond sortit de sous sa longue tunique verte en velours, un carnet rouge, et la bague du souverain. Le fait que ces deux objets lui soient rendus par une autre personne qu'elle, lui vrilla les tripes.

 _« Une dette payée …. n'y avait-il donc rien d'autre pour elle ? »_ se demanda le roi en récupérant son anneau, cette pensée lui faisant plus de mal qu'il aurait pu le soupçonner. _« Non ! Non il y a autre chose … elle me l'a dit dans cette chambre … dans cette auberge ! Il … il faut que je la vois … que je lui parle ! Par les Valar !»_ s'emporta-t-il intérieurement.

Elrond avait l'air soucieux, et Thranduil, mettant ses rancoeurs de côtés, demanda ce qui le taraudait tant depuis son départ :

« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

Elrond fronça les sourcil, une ride d'inquiétude plissant son front. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur le parapet en bois de la terrasse, et posant ses yeux gris vers la forêt qui se dénudait peu à peu, il dit le timbre grave :

« Elle est mal en point. Nous pensons qu'à la base elle a dû attraper un rhume des plus bénins, mais un manque de repos certain a déclenché un mal plus grand. Voyager dans l'humidité et le froid d'automne, a aggravé son état …. elle lutte depuis des jours et des jours contre une pneumonie des plus virulente …. Nous avons dû lui donner beaucoup de sédatifs pour calmer les douleurs, et éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans une angoisse respiratoire, qui ne ferait qu'accentuer les lésions. Les premiers jours furent les plus durs. Cependant, le virus semblait ne pas vouloir céder du terrain. Ils m'ont appelé d'urgence quand ils ont vu dans quel état elle se trouvait. Il caressa distraitement Vilya de ses doigts, et continua, il perd en pouvoir, d'ici quelques temps, il ne demeurera plus de sa puissance, qu'un mince souvenir. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, à présent, son organisme fera le reste. Parfois … fit Elrond en coulant un regard pénétrant à Thranduil qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Parfois il arrive que les corps perde le combat engagé, car l'âme ne veux plus tenir …. j'ai vu des cas semblables, même chez des humains. Elle a l'air combative cependant, où elle serait déjà morte. Je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire de l'évolution de la maladie. Je ne suis arrivé qu'hier cependant, il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour guérir, et peut-être des mois pour totalement récupérer. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la pousser à risquer ainsi sa vie ? C'est insensé ! » pesta presque Elrond en regardant à nouveau les mellyrn dorés qui donnaient une lumière particulière à l'atmosphère, presque argentée sous les rayons de la lune.

Thranduil eut un petit rictus qu'Elrond ne s'expliqua pas, et il l'entendit murmurer « Insensé ! C'est bien un qualificatif qui la caractérise bien !». Le Seigneur Noldo se tourna pour lui faire face, ses longues tresses noires glissant sur sa tunique sombre, puis, calant ses hanches sur la balustre, il détailla Thranduil de longues secondes. Bien que ne se côtoyant plus depuis longtemps, ils avaient été assez proches à une époque, notamment lors de la grande guerre contre Morgoth. Dagorlad leur avait, à tous, laissé d'effroyables souvenirs. Thranduil, il le savait, avait quand même bien plus souffert que la plupart de ses semblables. Il avait eu du mal à le voir s'enfoncer peu à peu dans les ténèbres, au point de devenir celui qu'ils connaissaient tous à présent. Pourtant, ses yeux d'elfes ne le trahissaient pas, la lumière du roi Sinda s'était ravivée. Quoi que soit cette humaine pour lui, il devina qu'elle en était la cause. Il inspira à fond, et expira tout aussi longuement, il demanda en exécutant un mouvement de menton vers le journal en cuir rouge

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je vais le découvrir … mais si elle a tenu à ce point à revenir, malgré sa maladie, je suis certain que c'était plus qu'urgent. Elle est insensé il est vrai … mais d'une rare intelligence. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre une décision à la légère, même si je le concède, de prime abord cette mise en danger a l'air des plus aliénée » répondit Thranduil d'une voix morne.

Il caressa le rectangle de peau sous ses doigts, et son âme elfique reconnu la magie qui y grouillait à l'intérieur. Cela lui fourmilla dans les phalanges et remonta jusque dans ses poignets. Il fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit le carnet. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, et son visage devint plus dur que la roche la plus résistante d'Arda. Il referma d'un coup sec, et rivant son attention sur Elrond, il rumina presque :

« C'était bien plus important que ce que je pensais. Si elle s'en sort, elle vous expliquera, ou je serai obligé de le faire au mieux. Mais croyez-moi Elrond, il vaut mieux qu'elle vive, car nous allons avoir besoin d'elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pouvez-vous attendre avant de repartir en Imladris ?

\- Oui, rien ne m'attend plus là-bas, vous savez que je quitte ces terres bientôt ….

\- Oui .. répondit simplement Thranduil, affecté par leur décision à tous.

\- De toutes façons je ne comptais pas la laisser ainsi, je me sens à présent responsable de sa santé, je ne veux pas la délaisser, elle a tellement souffert, et souffre encore …. ses poumons sont dans un triste état … rien que de respirer lui demande un effort considérable ».

Une quinte de toux effroyable s'éleva du Talan, et le roi des elfes sylvestres sut à quel point Elrond ne minimisait pas les choses. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le journal clos, et il pria comme rarement il l'avait fait. La voix rassurante de Galadriel s'éleva, et parlant en Sindarin, ils surent qu'elle la calmait en usant de son pouvoir Sinda. Les toussotements résiduels se succédèrent un peu, pour enfin se taire. Elrond se redressa, et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Thranduil, qui se raidit de suite à ce contact, dit doucement :

« Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, il va falloir lui en donner de bonnes raisons …. Si son attachement à votre égard est si grand, espérons que cela suffise à lui donner la force de continuer …. je vais me reposer un peu. Je vous déconseille de la voir maintenant, même si je sais que vous ferez tout le contraire …. _Garo daw vaer, aran Thranduil (bonne nuit, roi Thranduil)_ ….

\- _Garo daw vaer , Elrond … hannon le_... _(Bonne nuit Elrond, merci)_ » souffla Thranduil alors que le Seigneur Noldo prenait la direction des escaliers.

Après quelques secondes, Thranduil se retrouva seul. Seul face à cette porte close, seul face à lui-même … seul face à tout ce qui le rongeait. Face à sa dualité. Sentant le cuir du journal si étroitement accolé à sa peau, il se décida enfin à entrer. _« Je lui dois au moins ça … elle a tout fait pour nous avertir … »_ se dit-il, affirmant par cette pensée, sa décision. Il cogna doucement à la porte, et l'on vint lui ouvrir. La lumière de Galadriel passa le seuil avant même qu'il la voit elle. Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent, et Thranduil la salua courtoisement.

« Je me demandais si vous viendriez … cela est resté confus en mon esprit durant de longues heures …. mais vous voilà » annonça la voix feutrée et neutre de Galadriel, qui l'invita à entrer.

Thranduil pénétra alors dans le Talan chauffé, et ce qu'il vit le saisi d'effroi. En effet, Alexandra n'allait pas bien du tout. Le spectacle de son corps amaigri, couvert de sueur, et creusé par la douleur, lui rappela comme une gifle cinglante, sa condition si humaine et mortelle. Il se figea, paralysé par une chose autant déraisonnable que fâcheuse … la frayeur. Son teint était cadavérique, sa poitrine se soulevait de façon anarchique par moment. Elle luttait pour ne pas tousser, luttait pour ne pas gémir. Les sifflements qui s'extirpaient de sa gorge, témoignaient de sa difficulté à avaler assez d'air pour le bon fonctionnement de ses poumons. Ses lèvres étaient d'une nuance bleue désagréable sous le manque d'oxygène, et ses cheveux courts, éparpillés en de mèches collantes sur son visage, accentuaient la vision funeste qui se dégageait d'elle. La première chose qui le frappa, fut le dégoût presque instantané qui se dévoila à lui face à ce spectacle cauchemardesque. Voir ses doigts se crisper sur les draps et les couvertures, les articulations saillant sous sa peau blanche, trahissant la force qu'elle y mettait, tandis que son corps se contractait sous des élancements tyranniques. Tout cela lui insuffla une envie brutale de tourner les talons et de fuir. Puis, au fil des secondes, cette image de désolation se para progressivement d'autres choses. De messages invisibles mais poignants, qui lui dévoilèrent toute la magnificence de la lutte acharnée qui avait lieu dans cette pièce.

 _« La beauté ne se voit pas … elle se dévoile … c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour. Ainsi, en ces minutes cruelles, je crois que j'en saisi infiniment le sens. Car, alors que son corps se démène entre la vie et la mort, je ne vois plus que son âme, brûlante de fièvre et de survie. Petite lumière ténue, elle qui semblait si vivace il y a peu … flamme sur le déclin, que je ne veux voir s'éteindre …et qui fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'exaucer. »_. Il avança, lentement, l'atonie qui lui ceignait les muscles, se délia peu à peu. A son visage marqué, ce superposa celui qu'il lui avait connu. Pleine de vie, d'ardeur, d'audace …. puis … bien plus loin, surgissant des ombres de son passé millénaire, celui d'Idhril. Il osa tendre le bras, et de son index, caresser la joue brûlante qui s'offrait à lui. Elle poussa un soupir léger dans son pseudo sommeil, comme consciente de qui venait d'ainsi la toucher. Thranduil se tourna vers Galadriel, et à son sourire, il sut de suite qu'elle était au courant de tout, et ce, depuis le début.

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? fit-il sombrement, tandis que la colère venait habiller ses traits.

\- Je l'ai deviné à l'instant même où j'ai pu lire vos coeurs ….

\- Mais c'est impossible Galadriel ! s'emporta-t-il presque en venant vers elle, afin de lui faire totalement front. Les âmes des elfes se réincarnent chez Mandos ! Et celles des mortels disparaissent ! »

Galadriel eut un autre de ses mystérieux sourire. Elle alla près d'une des fenêtre du Talan, et déclara de sa voix doucereuse mais vibrante :

« Éru ne nous met pas dans le secret le plus total, Seigneur Thranduil. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ses facultés dépassent notre entendement. Il a accès à de nombreux univers, de nombreux paliers de conscience ..

\- Mais .. Mais cela voudrait dire …

\- Oui Seigneur Thranduil, qu'il y a des mondes à travers les mondes, des espaces cachés, des lois universelles qui prennent le dessus sur certaines établies. Il est tout-puissant, les choses se plient à sa volonté. Elle vous l'a déjà dit, cette humaine …. je me trompe ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas .. je ne sais plus … elle m'a parlé de tellement de faits, de théories venant de son monde …

\- Monde pas si éloigné du notre roi Thranduil. Il pourrait même faire figure de jumeaux tout deux. Mais à des époques différentes, des évolutions différentes …. comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant gracieusement la tête vers lui.

Thranduil se sentit pris d'un vertige. Ho que oui il comprenait ! Et il n'était pas certain d'être satisfait d'entendre cela. Toutes ces informations, remettaient en question, et de façon directe, tout ce qu'ils savaient depuis la nuit des temps. Sans pour autant les remettre fondamentalement en cause, car tout était lié.

« Oui … fit simplement Galadriel en lisant dans ses pensées. Tout est lié, roi Thranduil. Pour cela que nos âmes ne reviennent pas forcément ici. Il choisit où les envoyer, suivant l'évolution qu'elles doivent faire, ou ce qu'elles doivent accomplir. Alexandra, fait partie de ces vieilles âmes qui voyagent depuis presque la création de l'univers. De ce fait, elle n'est pas si différente de la nôtre …

\- Idhril … émit faiblement le roi en serrant le poing.

\- Egalement, Thranduil. Je vous l'ai dit, lors du Solstice d'Eté, mais vous n'étiez pas près à écouter. Je vous ai clairement dévoilé qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard …. mais vous étiez aussi buté qu'un jeune ellon croyant tout connaître de la vie ... » dit-elle la voix légèrement plus dure. Le reproche était cinglant, et il ferma les paupières sous le coup porté.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il dut prendre une chaise et s'asseoir. Se sentant aussi faible et désemparé que quand il l'avait perdu, ainsi que son père. Puis bien plus tard, sa femme.

« Ma femme …. murmura-t-il.

\- Est dans les Cavernes de Mandos, où elle attend sa nouvelle vie. Et bien que vous vous soyez aimés, vous savez déjà, qu'elle n'était pas votre âme-soeur ...

\- Jamais je ne la reverrai …. chuchota-t-il comprenant toute l'ampleur des révélations de Galadriel.

\- Si, dans une autre vie, peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances ….. mais vous savez depuis des milliers d'années, celle qui vous était destinée ….

\- Silence ! Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant ! Vous essayez de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec vos insinuations ! Si tel avait été le cas, elle me serait revenue ! Éru me l'a enlevé ! Il m'a trahi !» Grogna Thranduil en cognant du plat de la main, la surface plane de la table qui était à son côté.

Galadriel se tourna complètement vers lui. Droite, et bien plus froide et distante, elle posa ses yeux bleus pénétrants sur le roi presque brisé qui se tenait devant elle. Elle alla vers Alexandra, et lui déposant un baiser maternel sur le front, elle murmura en se redressant lentement:

« Trahi ? Qui a trahi l'autre en premier, Thranduil ? Alors qu'à peine Idhril morte, vous avez épousé celle que votre père avait choisi pour vous. Sans attendre, voulant de se fait, honorer la mémoire d'un des plus grands roi des Elfes Sylvestres ? Qui a manqué à son devoir en premier ? Devait-il la ramener, alors que vous aviez pris épouse ? Que serait-il advenu d'elle ?

\- Alors il a préféré me faire souffrir encore et encore ! M'enlevant peu à peu ce que j'avais …. s'exclama Thranduil, blessé dans son orgueil comme rarement il l'avait été. Lui qui se pensait en tout point intouchable après tout ce temps, se prenait une sacrée gifle.

\- Ce qui est advenu par la suite, n'est pas du fait des Dieux … mais du vôtre. Tous vos choix, toutes vos actions, ont déterminé ce qui est advenu …

\- Pourquoi la faire revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi à cet instant précis alors ?! N'a-t-il donc aucune clémence ? Ragea Thranduil qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

\- Elle est là pour Nous, roi Thranduil. Pour ce monde, même si tout ceci m'échappe encore un peu. Éru sait ce qu'il fait, même si nous ne le comprenons pas. Posant un regard plein de mansuétude à l'humaine endormie, elle eut un pale sourire, et continua, elle a déjà tellement souffert, que j'aimerai lui accorder le repos …. mais il ne viendra pas …. pas avant un long, très long moment …. ».

Elle se redressa et allant vers Thranduil, elle passa une main chaleureuse sous son visage grave, et lui redressant délicatement le menton dans un toucher presque aérien, elle ajouta, ancrant ses yeux magnifiques dans les siens :

« Cessez de fuir, la solution est là. Mais vous ne la voyez pas, vous vous y refusez. De plus .. Roi Thranduil … laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et dit avant de sortir comme si c'était l'évidence même, les âmes-soeurs ne sont véritablement liées, qu'une fois leur amour consommé ….joignant de ce fait, Esprits et Matières».

Puis elle sortit sans un bruit, laissant le souverain à ses tortures, tandis qu'elle allait donner des ordres pour qu'on s'occupe de l'humaine.

Thranduil se pinça l'arrête du nez, soumis à une migraine soudaine. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, dans son corps. En quelques phrases, Galadriel venait de balayer toute une partie de sa vie, de ses croyances. Il enleva sa couronne, et la déposa sur la table. Sortit le livre de Baudelaire, et en fit tout autant avec lui. Son visage fatigué se tourna vers l'humaine qui se débattait entre la vie et la mort, et il sentit son coeur se tordre.

 _« Si c'est vrai … si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai ….cela expliquerait ce désir que nous avons eu l'un pour l'autre, avant même de nous connaître. Moi le premier, je me suis trouvé la proie de pulsions qui m'étaient, depuis des siècles, passées. Dès que je l'ai vu, que je l'ai jaugé, que je l'ai découverte peu à peu, inconsciemment, mon âme a reconnu la sienne. Bien avant que toute autre partie de mon corps ou de mon psychisme, le fasse. Et cette première nuit …»._ Il frissonna sous cette réminiscence délicieuse. Puis il soupira très longuement, la poitrine harassée d'angoisses. _« J'ai pleuré la mauvaise personne pendant ces siècles. Bien que …je sois bien hypocrite envers-moi même au point de m'aveugler si fortement . Je l'ai toujours su. Je le sais depuis qu'elle a expiré son dernier souffle entre mes bras, et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cette perte, m'est restée, marquée au fer rouge dans l'âme, autant que celle qui m'a enlevé un père …. »_. Des larmes acides lui agressèrent les cils, et il déglutit avec effort, tandis que de funestes souvenirs vinrent à l'assaillir.

.

 _Il pleuvait depuis des jours, et les régiments avaient enfin percé les défenses de leurs ennemis. Les grands Seigneurs lui ont interdit d'aller plus avant. Mais Oropher n'écoute que lui même ! Porté par leur victoire, il part à l'assaut des portes de la Morranon. Dans son sillage, il emmène les siens, dont son fils, et Idhril, qui le suivait comme son ombre. L'affrontement fut violent, alors qu'ils se brisaient littéralement sur le mur ennemi. Oropher, encerclé, était mis à terre sous ses yeux. Son cerf et lui chutant lourdement sur le sol boueux, tandis qu'Idhril s'élançait vers lui, arme au poing, hurlant le nom de son roi. Les ennemis la séparant de lui sont bien trop nombreux. A à peine quelques mètres, ils la firent chuter en tuant son cheval, et Thranduil hurla son nom. Sa voix déchirée par le désespoir fracassant même l'orage qui tonnait au-dessus d'eux. Il essaye de la rejoindre, évoluant avec rage parmi les orques qui lui barrent le passage. Une lame la transperça alors qu'il n'était plus très loin. Le regard dans le vide, elle porta une main tremblante à son abdomen, et la plaqua dessus. L'épouvante se dévoila sur son beau visage couvert du sang noir de ses ennemis. Elle chuta à genoux, l'air hagard, avant de totalement s'effondrer. Thranduil accéda jusqu'à eux, et déchiquetant avec hargne tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il arriva à rejoindre le corps gisant de celle qui comptait tant pour lui. La soulevant avec vigueur, il la vit trembler de partout. La pluie et la boue obstruaient sa bouche, et ses yeux perdaient peu à peu de leur divin éclat. « Thranduil ... » chuchota-t-elle avant de devenir inerte entre ses bras. La douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant, fut soufflé par la fureur qui s'empara de lui, comme la rage s'abat sur une bête. Il se releva, et aux côtés du corps de son père, il lutta avec acharnement, se jurant de pourfendre l'armée ennemi à lui tout seul si il le fallait. Il en devint fou. Aredhel et Glordhel vinrent le ceinturer et le sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils étaient. Réussissant à lui faire entendre raison, le nouveau roi sonne alors la retraite, et réussit de ce fait, à sauver un tiers de ceux qui l'avaient suivi. Les peuples unis avaient gagnés, mais cette victoire pénible et effroyable, resta pour tous, avec l'amertume de pertes incalculables et traumatisantes._

 _._

« Thranduil ... » ce soupir-ci était bien présent, et le souverain leva des yeux rougis sur le corps de l'humaine en souffrance. Il ne sait plus que faire, son âme n'est que brûlures. Il a la certitude, avant même toutes choses, que si Éru lui a rendu celle qui avait tant compté pour lui, ce n'était que pour la lui reprendre. Mortelle, tôt ou tard ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Il maudit leur dieu pour cela, le rejeta même de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-on si décemment faire souffrir ses enfants ? N'étaient-ils pas ses fils et ses filles ? Il serra la mâchoire, et se leva. L'hésitation était tenace. Partir ou rester ? Jamais cette situation n'avait été pour lui si cornélienne. Observant ce corps mortel qui suintait par tous les pores sa survie, la pitié et la colère s'offrirent son coeur. Puis vint l'amour, en dernier lieu. Comme un invité indésirable, essayant de s'incruster dans une fête où il n'est pas convié.

 _« Je n'ai pas pu être là la dernière fois …. dois-je répéter les mêmes erreurs … si je n'avais pas si facilement baissé les bras …. si ... »_ les incertitudes passées refaisaient surface avec cruauté. Puis, délaissant toute méthode lui insufflant la logique et la raison, il se dirigea enfin vers elle. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et prenant un linge humide posé sur le rebord d'une bassine en céramique sur la table de chevet, il lui épongea le front doucement. Elle bougea faiblement sous ce baiser frais qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle en vint même à légèrement sourire. Fissurant pour quelques secondes, ses lèvres gercées, et ce masque taillé par les maux qu'elle offrait. Les sifflements poussifs due à sa respiration difficile, firent grimacer le roi. La gravité de la situation lui faisait mal.

« _Firieth_ ….. vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait ... » Lâcha-t-il dans un chuchotement, finalement vaincu.

.

* * *

.

Un maelström d'images, de douleurs, de ressentis. Tout s'entrechoque comme un orage cosmique dans sa tête. Des voix, des visages, des situations passées sur Terre, faisant des pieds-de-nez à sa nouvelle vie sur Arda. Les lieux, les gens, tous se mélange, lui donnant un sentiment de vertige affreux, qui, bien qu'elle eusse les yeux fermé, n'arrive pas à se détacher de son crâne. Elle gémit longuement, sent son corps se disloquer sous la géhenne, tandis que l'oxygène manque cruellement dans ses poumons malades. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à un tel supplice, une telle envie d'en finir. Tout lui semble vain, perdu d'avance. Dans sa demi conscience, elle ne reconnaît rien du tout le lieu où elle se trouve. Ne connaît pas non plus les gens qui l'entourent et se penchent sur son cas. Il lui semble entrapercevoir le doux visage d'Aerlinn quelques fois, mais c'était impossible. Elle implore souvent pour en finir, car tout devient trop insupportable. Puis, après des jours et des nuits, l'accalmie arrive, tandis qu'un elfe aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris, lui soulève les paupières et l'ausculte. Elle perçoit la radiance de la Dame de la Lórien à côté de lui. Leurs voix s'élèvent dans un Sindarin apaisant et magique, qui finit de la faire céder. « Détendez-vous, les remèdes feront plus vite effet ainsi …. vous êtes entre de bonnes mains …

\- Thranduil … » réussit-elle à articuler dans un gémissement plaintif et inconscient.

Les voix se remettent à discuter, le nom du roi revenant souvent. Mais elle est trop faible pour pouvoir se concentrer. Les palabres deviennent murmures, et tous s'efface comme dans un rêve. Les heures qui suivent semblent plus calmes, ses maux s'apaisent lentement sans pour autant totalement disparaître.

Elle est trop faible pour bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. On la force à boire divers breuvages, qu'elle n'a même plus l'énergie de refuser. Les liquides tantôt chauds ou froids, coulent en elle sans résistance, apportant dans leur sillage des promesses de vie. Puis elle l'entend, enfin. Celui pour qui elle a fait ce périlleux voyage. Celui pour qui elle serait prête à donner sa vie de mortelle. Dans le brouillard de ses pensées, le réconfort de le savoir ici, se heurte à une défense de survie âpre et animée par la maladie. Son psychisme voulant la protéger au mieux, prenant les rênes de ses réflexions anarchiques. « _Il est immortel … roi .. elfe … pauvre humaine, pauvre petite chose sans intérêt …. il retrouvera sa femme, et toi, tu resteras ou tu mourras à ses côtés … est-ce donc ce que la vie t'a appris ? »._ Une faible lamentation s'élève de sa gorge, les observations chaotiques qui emplissent son cerveau fiévreux, lui donnent des élancements dans le corps. Conscient et matière intimement liés dans une course contre la mort et l'abattement. Elle devine la contrariété du roi dans le timbre de sa voix. Même si ils parlent en Sindarin, elle peut le percevoir. Puis quelqu'un s'en va. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, si ce n'est, une respiration qui n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle le paraissait. De légers à-coups, d'infimes tremblements. Les mouvements discrets d'un corps se mouvant avec raideur. Puis, ce parfum … les fragrances du souverain qui, prenant leur essors, vinrent lui effleurer les narines, et emplir son corps d'un espoir fou. Elle murmure son nom, elle voulait être sûre, elle voulait qu'il lui parle. Être certaine que ce qu'elle entrevoyait dans son délire, n'était pas qu'illusions désespérées. De longues secondes passes, puis l'impensable arrive. Quelqu'un s'assoie tout près d'elle, et lui éponge le front. Son palpitant menace de la lâcher alors qu'elle entend la voix grave et bienveillante du roi. Ce qu'il lui dit la fait sourire malgré elle, alors qu'en cet instant, elle aurait voulu purement et simplement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, sa tête est lourde, et elle a sommeil. Elle déplace juste faiblement sa main gisante sur les couvertures, pour pouvoir toucher la tunique de voyage du souverain. Une fois ses phalanges dessus, elle l'agrippe avec les maigres forces qu'elle détient, ne pouvant exprimer tout le bien que sa présence pouvait lui apporter. Il cessa de lui éponger le front, et prenant sa main brûlante dans la sienne, il la serra tendrement, tout en lui chuchotant « Je suis là Alexandra. J'ai bien eu ce que vous avez ramené …. n'ayez crainte. Nous verrons tout ceci quand vous irez mieux …. Reposez-vous à présent, vous l'avez mérité. Je viendrai vous voir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais présentement, je ne demande que votre repos et votre rétablissement. Bonne nuit _firieth_ … mon humaine insensée …. » . Il fit une pause, et avoua tendrement « Mon fol Amour ... ». Ces trois derniers mots furent murmurés sous le couvert d'un souffle ténu, chaleureux et douillets. Mais elle les entendit, et cela injecta en elle cette envie de continuer, qui ne cessait de s'étioler au fil des dernières heures. Il lâcha ses doigts lentement, comme voulant repousser l'instant de leur séparation, puis il la laissa. Elle s'accorda enfin le droit de se reposer.

Elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur qui dura des jours. Plongeant même Elrond dans un état de perplexité profond. Puis, voyant que la fièvre finissait enfin par tomber, il finit de lui accorder son aide avec les dernières bribes de pouvoir de son anneau. Déclarant qu'à présent, elle pourrait s'en sortir sans son assistance. Elle somnolait longuement, et Thranduil vint la voir tous les jours, même si elle ne faisait que se reposer et ne quittait pas le lit. Il feuilletait le journal de Saroumane le plus souvent. Analysant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voyait et découvrait. Puis en une fin d'après-midi, un mouvement attira son attention. Levant sa concentration studieuse vers le lit, il la vit se frotter les yeux longuement, la lumière du jour déclinant, filtrant par la fenêtre, devait l'incommoder apparemment. Quand elle laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit, elle braqua un regard surpris vers le roi, et déclara :

« Je pensais avoir rêvé tout ce temps … mais non, vous êtes bien là …. Elle inspira à fond, un sourire de bien-être étirant ses lèvres en sentant qu'elle n'avait plus de gêne pour respirer. Puis elle continua facétieuse en dépit de son état. Bon ! Je pense que l'on est bons pour le mariage vous et moi ! Car y a pas à dire, je crois que vous ne pourrez jamais voir pire me concernant ! ».

Le coin de la bouche de Thranduil s'étira, et malgré son visage creusé et ses cernes légèrement rouges, la lumière de son âme reprenait en vigueur, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver radieuse en cet instant. Les premiers froids de l'hiver, se parant pour lui, de la plus délicieuse des chaleurs.

.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : un peu d'eau dans le gaz, des retrouvailles, et un "mini conseil" qui parlera d'un futur proche !**_

 _ **Alex n'a pas fini d'en voir, et notre Thranduil adoré également! Sans parler de leur passé respectif qui ... ben vous le verrez bien ! ;)**_

 _ **BISOUUUUUUUUUS sous la pluie aujourd'hui !**_

 _ ** _ **Tous avec moi :**_ I'M SINGIN' IN THE RAIIIIIN ! JUST SINGIN'IN THE RAAAIIN !** _

_**.**_


	22. Révélations et Conséquences

**.Milyi:** Toujours aussi disjonctée ma belle ! (J'adore ! mdr). Nan la gastro c'est beaucoup moins glamour, imagines la scène, lui tout tendre et elle qui étale une régurgitation jaune-verdâtre tout en émettant un pet sonore! Naaan sérieux ... ça le fait moins ! *rires* Oui, Elrond, et les autres par la suite ... ;) Bon j'espère que tu seras satisfaite, car c'est pour toi que je le poste hein! Tu l'auras compris ! (N'empêche qu'il ne serait pas là si tu n'avais pas autant insisté, donc je pense pouvoir te dire merci ^^).

 **.JulieFanfic:** elle avait attrapé une grosse pneumonie ... en même temps, ce n'est pas une elfe, elle peut aussi choper un rhume ! XD Même calée en certaines choses, elle n'en demeure pas moins humaine ;) La réaction d'Alex, viendra en son temps, car si lui sait ce qui les a uni, elle l'ignore encore totalement ... suspens ! Mais à mon avis, vous n'allez pas trop aimer ! Vous le verrez plus tard! na!

 **.Eilonna:** Oui il les a prononcé, sans totalement les dire, et profitant de l'état de "vapes" d'Alexandra ... pas très courageux tout ça hein ! ;) J'aime bien le mettre dans des situations où il n'est pas tout fort, tout parfait, si pompeusement elfique en fait ! (oui je sais, je vais me faire des amis là ! ^^)

 **.Grenache01:** Mon pauvre petit raisin tout cuit ... j'espère que tu n'es pas un raisin sec maintenant ! ;p Suite en ligne ! J'attends plus que ta lecture !

 **.Erwynia:** Oui je sais, toutes mes OC dégustent à leur manière ... j'y peux rien, j'arrive pas écrire une histoire où elles sont à l'abri de tout. Pourtant, je pense que ça peut, et sûrement doit, exister. Tout le monde ne voit pas la vie en sombre, et c'est TANT MIEUX ! :)

J'en profite pour faire un clin d'oeil à **Darkklinne** ici. Je la remercie pour sa gentillesse et son intelligence. C'est une personne digne d'intérêt, et qui mérite grandement que ses écrits soient reconnus, et appréciés! (Oui, sans toi aussi, je pense que cette histoire aurait fini sur mon ordi, sans en sortir plus. Tu m'as donné l'envie de continuer à la publier, et pour ça, merci).

.

* * *

 _ **MERCI également à tous les anonymes, ceux qui m'ajoutent en Follow et Favoris ! Même si vous êtes de grands timides et que vous avez peur de "parler"! ;p**_

 _ **Sur ce ... BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Le jour se levait à peine, et malgré son état d'extrême faiblesse, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester allongée. Clouée au lit, avec l'amère impression de ne servir à rien et de perdre du temps inutilement. Des blessures physiques se remettaient bien plus rapidement.

 _« C'est décidé ! Aujourd'hui je me lève ! »_ se poussa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit. Des bougies étaient allumées, et les timides couleurs de l'aube envahissaient son Talan peu à peu. Le parant de teintes pastels agréables et apaisantes. Elle respira longuement, car le moindre effort l'essoufflait rapidement. Ils lui avaient dit que ce serait très long à se remettre, mais rien ne l'obligeait à rester apathique et sans activité, ne serait-ce que mentale. Bon, les rares livres étaient en Sindarin, elle s'y était essayée par curiosité, mais malgré les quelques mots et formules qu'elle connaissait, une page en entier devenait une torture au bout du compte. Les jambes balançant dans le vide, elle regarda la porte entrouverte de sa salle d'eau attenante et se lança. Les plantes de ses pieds eurent l'agréable sensation de caresser une surface tiède et accueillante. Elle prit appuis sur le rebord du matelas, et s'aidant avec ses mains, elle souleva le poids de son corps afin de se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent, sa tête lui tourna, mais elle y arriverait ! C'était le but de sa journée. Il fallait qu'elle se donne des objectifs, et qu'elle les tienne, augmentant graduellement la difficulté. Elle se sentit tomber en avant, et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table de chevet qui trônait à sa gauche. Rien que cette action de faire deux misérables petits pas, la fatiguait plus que de raison. Elle serra ses phalanges contre la surface vernie, et la rage de vaincre reprenant le dessus, elle s'aventura plus loin, arrivant à faire deux pas de plus. Elle plaqua sa main gauche sur le mur, s'aidant ainsi à supporter son poids. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, sans que personne ne s'annonce, et la voix de Thranduil tonna comme un ciel d'orage en s'écriant « Alexandra ! ». Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes, pestant qu'il arrive en cet instant. Elle ne l'entendit pas vraiment, mais elle sut qu'il traversa le Talan en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il lui attrapa le poignet droit avec force, et quand elle tourna le visage vers lui, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme une enfant prise en faute. Le regard du souverain avait une flamme de colère froide incrustée dans ses magnifiques prunelles saphir, et il se passa quelques secondes avant que l'un ou l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. Elle essaya de se dégager mollement de son étreinte dure de reproche, et il eut un sombre rictus.

« Déjà qu'en temps normal vous n'auriez pas la force de vous défaire de mes doigts, alors dans votre état ! » son ton était narquois et courroucé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et plaida pour sa défense :

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait me rester au moins une once de dignité pour que je puisse faire ma toilette seule, et pouvoir me soulager également, sans que l'on me tienne la jambe ?! ».

Thranduil eut une étrange grimace qui se transforma en un sourire hautain :

« Il est vrai qu'en avançant à ce rythme, vous y arriveriez à temps, je me trompe ? ».

 _« Rhaaa qu'il m'énerve quand il est ainsi ! »_ ragea-t-elle, réalisant avec peine qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Il la vit serrer les poings, ses mains tremblotantes comme des feuilles mortes sur le point de rompre. Elle ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, et rétorqua :

« J'ai tout mon temps présentement ! Je n'ai pas d'avion à prendre que je sache ! »

Là le regard de Thranduil s'ouvrit en grand, surpris, car ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce demandant bien ce que cette expression pouvait bien signifier.

« Avion ? Répéta-t-il stupidement.

\- Ho .. c'est vrai … soupira-t-elle longuement, priant pour que ses jambes tiennent le coup et ne l'abandonnent pas maintenant. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. C'est une grosse machine en métal ayant vaguement la forme d'un oiseau, qui vole qui peut transporter des centaines de personnes en même temps …

\- Que voilà une chose fascinante et utile ! Fit Thranduil sincère, un sourire presque enfantin se dessinant sur ses lèvres, alors que son esprit imaginait déjà tout un tas de formes et de systèmes plus saugrenus les uns que les autres.

\- Rêvez pas, cela n'arrive pas de si tôt chez vous, car il vous manque une chose importante. Voyant qu'il attendait impatiemment la suite, elle dit avec une grimace de dégoût, les hydrocarbures ….

\- Hydrocarbures …. » répéta Thranduil lentement essayant peut-être de déchiffrer ce mot étrange.

Alexandra soupira à nouveau, elle l'adorait, mais quand ils avaient de telle discussion, il n'y a pas que son immortalité qui creusait un fossé entre eux. Néanmoins, cela eut pour effet de le faire lâcher, et elle en remercia le ciel. Priant pour que des ventouses lui sortent des doigts pour ne pas chuter, elle appuya le poids de son corps contre la paroi boisée de son Talan, et inspira à fond. Des étoiles blanches apparaissaient peu à peu devant ses yeux, tant l'effort devenait difficile à supporter. Elle avança un pas, puis un autre, et Thranduil la regarda faire. Tiraillé entre un respect sans borne de la voir ainsi combattre sa maladie, et une colère à faire pâlir. Il avait failli la perdre, il ne voulait pas replonger dans ces jours éprouvants qu'ils venaient de traverser. Arrivée à l'entrée de sa salle de bains, elle finit par s'effondrer, essayant de se rattraper tant bien que mal sur la porte ouverte, qui se déroba sous ses doigts, ses réflexes étant presque au point mort. Elle chuta lourdement à se faire mal, et serrant les dents, elle maudit cette maladie qui la rendait si vulnérable. Elle vit l'ombre de Thranduil recouvrir son corps affalé, et sa voix, grognant comme le rugissement contenu d'un fauve, émit sèchement « Et voilà ce que l'on gagne à se croire plus fort que l'on est ! ». « _Je vais le tuer ... »_ voilà la seule pensée qui émergea en premier lieu.

« Si c'est pour me faire la leçon que vous êtes ici, je ne vous retiens pas !

\- Vous mériteriez que je vous laisse par terre ! Mortelle stupide ! Entêtée ! Commença à débiter le roi réellement agacé pour le coup.

\- Faites donc si cela vous fait tant plaisir ! » Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'exaspération, et se penchant vers elle, il demanda, ses yeux outremer étant devenu dangereusement plus clairs.

«Puis-je ? »

Elle le toisa de travers quelques secondes, et hocha la tête en silence.

 _« Tu n'es bonne à rien, inutile de faire celle qui gère tout, car tu ne gères rien. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut lutter …. »_ Elle sentit la poigne de Thranduil l'aider à se relever avec force et tendresse. _« Comme l'attirance et l'attachement que j'ai pour lui ….. par exemple ... »_ pensa-t-elle en le regardant tandis qu'il la soulevait si aisément du sol. Elle se retrouva collée contre son corps musculeux, et ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent le visage. Il la plaça devant son nécessaire de toilette, et le regardant par l'intermédiaire du miroir, elle balbutia presque « Merci ». Ce simple mot eut pour effet de calmer le souverain, dont les épaules raides s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche, et soupira « Dieux que ça fait du bien, que c'est bon ... ». Elle se lava le visage, et détailla d'un air critique ses cheveux qui avaient trop poussés à son goût. Elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts, et la regarda pensivement. Les yeux de Thranduil eurent un éclair presque sauvage, et ordonna sans forme :

« Je vous interdis d'y songer ! »

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée. _« Je rêve où il vient de me donner un ordre ?! Sur quelque chose qui m'appartient ! MON corps ! »_. Voyant au visage de son humaine qui se ferma de suite qu'il avait fait une erreur, il s'approcha, et glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure presque hirsute en ce matin, il avoua :

« J'aimerai tant vous voir avec les cheveux longs … je suis certain que cela vous transfigurerait.

\- C'est mon corps, il m'appartient, et m'appartenait bien avant que je vous laisse l'explorer ! De plus, les cheveux longs me gêneraient roi Thranduil ! Ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de notifier au passage, puis la voix plus douce, elle reprit, si je les porte courts c'est qu'ils sont ainsi, avant tout, un gage de confort indéniable. Les lisser, les coiffer, tresser etc ... ça demande trop de temps, et je ne l'ai pas !

\- Vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde, Alexandra ….. » ces quelques mots, bien que dits dans un murmures, et emplis de bienveillance, eurent l'effet de lames bien acérées qui vinrent se planter directement entre ses côtes.

 _« Oui c'est vrai … mais est-ce que je dois oublier celle que j'étais …. celle que je suis … ? »_. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et encore une fois le visage d'Idhril sembla se superposer au sien. Elle serra les dents, prise de vertige. Son état de faiblesse n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle soupira très longuement, et Thranduil put y déceler toute l'amertume qui la hantait.

 _« Elrond a peut-être raison. Elle a sûrement besoin de voir, de comprendre, qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à faire, des gens qui peuvent compter bien plus pour elle … que tout ce et ceux, qu'elle a connu dans sa vie d'avant. Dans ma faiblesse, j'aspire à ce qu'elle dise ces trois mots que j'attends malgré moi. Ceux qui me donneront la force de franchir mes propres limites … saura-t-elle être plus intelligente que ce que je suis ? Plus ouverte, plus à même de prendre ce risque inconsidéré …. car dès-lors qu'elle les aura prononcé, je sais que je plongerai, que je me perdrai, que je me fourvoierai avec délectation même ! Là où j'ai toujours eu la crainte d'aller …»_.

Délaissant son problème capillaire de côté, et par la même, la mine profondément pensive du souverain qui se tenait derrière, elle s'enleva la robe de nuit qui la recouvrait. Dans des gestes un peu maladroits et gauches qui la firent pester. Le roi l'aida alors à se défaire de son vêtement, et il frémit malgré lui en découvrant ses épaules, sa nuque gracile, la ligne de son dos. Même amaigrie, il la trouvait toujours aussi sensuelle. Il posa des mains attentionnées sur sa peau, et il put lire la chair de poule que ce contact déclencha. Elle avait fermé les yeux. De dos, les paupières closes, il n'y avait pas preuve plus probante de sa confiance en lui. Ce simple fait galvanisa son coeur, et il passa ses bras autours d'elle. Se plaquant dans son dos, il la serra contre son torse, et murmura « J'ai eu si peur _Firieth_ …. si peur ... ». Elle hoqueta, et répondit la voix pleine de larmes « Moi aussi … mais je devais revenir, vous montrer ce que j'avais découvert … et il y a pire … il y a ... » mais la main de Thranduil vint sceller ses lèvres dans une caresse affectueuse, lui intimant le silence. Il posa ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque, et la sentant faiblir au point de ployer sans un bruit, il se ressaisit, et déclara :

« Nous devons vous préparer avant que le bal des guérisseurs et autres servantes ne commence».

Elle hocha la tête, et il l'aida à se laver posément. Elle luttait vaillamment, mais elle dut abdiquer, et avec humilité elle lui demanda de la raccompagner à son lit. Cette demande eut pour effet d'offrir au roi un magnifique sourire, plus éblouissant encore que le soleil levant tapant aux fenêtres de son Talan.

.

* * *

.

Assise à la table ronde qui siégeait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle lisait le journal de Saroumane. Thranduil allait arriver, elle le savait, il était d'une ponctualité à faire frémir un administré. C'était le troisième jour où elle avait pu se lever, se laver, faire quelques pas, sans assistance, et d'être assise là, regardant parfois distraitement à travers la croisée, était déjà une victoire en elle-même. Elle posa son menton sur un de ses poing fermé, et admirant la forêt sous la neige, elle laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle se souvint des jours enneigés chez elle, alors que sa soeur et elle batifolaient, insouciantes du monde qui courait à sa perte. Riant et s'amusant de bon cœur, dessinant des anges dans la poudreuse, s'amusant à pister les traces des rares animaux qui subsistaient. Les joues rouges et les vêtements trempés, elles rentraient dans un état pitoyable, et se faisaient houspiller par leur mère, qui ne cessait de leur répéter qu'elles allaient attraper mal. Bien évidemment, ces remontrances leur passaient au-dessus, et tout se réglait autours d'un breuvage chaud et une part de gâteau. Quand les jours étaient au plus moche, Alexandra se terrait dans le grenier, où ses parents avaient accumulé tout un tas de trésors inestimables. Ils n'étaient pas d'or et de bijoux, mais faits de pages, de photos, de vidéos. Vieillis, usés, obsolètes pour la plupart des gens, ils avaient gardé des traces de leur passé. Et de ce fait, des témoignages de la vie qui exultait encore en ces jours heureux. En ce temps où tout aurait pu être changé. Elle restait des heures assise, à la lumière du jour ou celles des Leds et panneaux holographiques, incrustés dans le plafond. Elle lisait encore et encore, découvrait, retrouvait des films, des documentaires, vieux parfois de près d'un siècle. La musique, les comédies musicales, les arts, tout était fait manuellement. Pas de machines, pas de contact froid et synthétisé. Tout vivait, vibrait, et se mettait en accord parfait avec ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même, cette part qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, la faisait paraître étrange. C'est dans ce fatras de sacs, de cartons, de boîtes, qu'elle découvrit l'ouvrage qui allait devenir son compagnon de voyage et de vie. Sa muse en un sens. Baudelaire, criait peut-être plus qu'un autre, un écho à son âme passionnée. Ses parents, à leur manière, avaient fait preuve de résistance, en leur laissant l'occasion et le droit de voir, pire, de savoir, ce que la Terre avait pu être à une époque. Pas si reculée que cela.

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, quand elle réalisa, que le spectacle qui se tenait actuellement devant elle, était une copie parfaite de ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité revoir un jour. Une nature pure et sauvage, où les saisons étaient présentes, affirmées, dangereuses même. Tout ici, dans ce monde, était un berceau de la vie comme sa planète l'avait connu.

 _« Si les êtres magiques n'étaient pas partis, si nous ne les avions pas fait fuir …. si nous avions été plus à leur écoute, plus attentifs à leurs signes et leurs enseignements …. toutes ces aberrations n'auraient pas eu lieu. Ils ont été peut-être trop gentils, trop laxistes à notre égard …. l'Humain, n'est qu'un enfant, qui n'a pas assez d'années pour voir sur le long terme ses décisions et agissements. Et cela c'est dégradé au fil du temps, tandis que l'argent a remplacé ce qui nous était vital ….. Malgré les manques qui fourmillent tous les jours en moi, je me dois quand même de remercier les événements de m'avoir menée ici. Je ne sais ce, ou qui, est derrière tout ceci, mais aujourd'hui, je l'en remercie infiniment. Avant de mourir, quelque soit l'année de ma mort, j'aurai pu voir cela, le connaître …. et l'Aimer »_. Un grattement plus qu'un cognement effleura sa porte, et elle ne répondit même pas, sachant que Thranduil n'attendrait pas de réponse. Il entra, et quand sa silhouette magnifique se trouva chez elle, aspirant l'espace de son aura souveraine, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser _« Et de l'avoir connu lui. Malgré nos divergences, nos différences, je crois …. que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant …. qui s'identifie à celui d'avec qui, à un moment de mes vies antérieures, j'ai été si cruellement arraché …. »_. Elle se souvint avec mélancolie, une phrase qu'une chaman, qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses voyages à travers le globe pour mettre en place leurs actions, ou y prendre part, lui avait annoncé. _« Vous avez une très vieille âme …. vous avez été une elfe dans une de vos vies, une des premières …. Je discerne également une rupture, une personne, que vous retrouverez avant la fin de votre existence présente …. »_. La médium, amie de sa petite soeur, ne lui avait-elle pas dit la même choses ? A cette époque, elle commençait tout juste à comprendre et appréhender le monde de « l'invisible ». Elle avait presque ri de cette déclaration, qui entre les lèvres de cette vieille femme, avait l'air d'une affirmation non discutable. A présent … devait-elle en rire ou en pleurer ?

« Vous m'avez l'air bien taciturne en cette matinée ... » fit Thranduil en venant vers elle.

Il prit place à la table, prenant de se fait la dernière chaise de libre, et il donna un coup d'oeil critique au livret couvert de cuir rouge, qu'elle avait de plaqué sous les doigts de sa main droite. Cela n'effaça pas son sourire pour autant, et la tendresse qu'il lut dans son regard, le déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle se faisait de plus en plus démonstrative en privé, il l'avait remarqué. Le côté tendre, féminin, doucereux, de sa personnalité, se dévoilait enfin à lui.

« Je remerciais mentalement les pouvoirs qui m'ont faite venir ici …..

\- Malgré ce que vous avez enduré ?! Vous avez failli mourir à de nombreuses reprises ! S'exclama Thranduil désemparé face à cette réflexion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui, il est vrai que ce monde ne m'épargne guère. Mais il n'est pas plus dangereux que celui que j'ai quitté. Il est juste … différent. Mais, roi Thranduil .. regardez ! Fit-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers l'extérieur. Tout ceci est magnifique ! Si beau, si pur ! Il y a une réelle magie qui grouille dans cette planète ! Une vie à la magnificence que vous ne devez malheureusement plus voir, tant elle vous est commune. Les feuilles d'or qui sont tombées, recouvertes par les diamants d'une neige plus blanche que la lune, les animaux qui laissent leurs empreintes de partout, comme nous incitant à les suivre ! Les oiseaux qui chantent, même dans le coeur glacé de l'hiver ! Le soleil pale qui donne cette atmosphère dorée et chaleureuse, alors que dehors tout est froid ! »

Ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur simple, d'un naturel désarmant, et à la beauté sans égale. Comme cela arrivait parfois, la lumière de son âme se révéla à ses yeux d'elfe, et son coeur fondit inexorablement. Elle accentua son sourire, et déclara, galvanisée par le courant qui la transportait :

« Et je ne vous aurai pas connu ! Vous, le Roi Cerf , Seigneur de la Forêt ! Et si j'étais passée à côté de cela, mon âme aurait manqué quelque chose d'important ! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé ».

Elle ne fit pas attention au dernier verbe qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Un lapsus fondamental pourtant. Le coeur du souverain se serra à ces quelques mots. Tant elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle déplaça sa main sur la table, venant trouver celle qu'il avait de posée dessus distraitement. La chaleur de ses doigts sur les siens l'électrisèrent à lui faire mal. Les mots faillirent fuser hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse se maîtriser. Ils se transformèrent en une boule brûlante coincée dans son œsophage, et tournant sa main, il enserra les phalanges de l'humaine entre les siennes.

 _« Dois-je lui dire, tout lui dévoiler ? Dois-je lui conter l'histoire dramatique qui a saigné mon âme en ces heures sombres ? Galadriel ne m'a rien demandé à ce sujet …. Non, je pense qu'attendre est la meilleure solution. Il faut qu'elle le comprenne par elle-même. Ne m'a-t-elle pas dévoilé qu'elle ne croyait pas aux âmes-soeurs ? Je ne sais si elle a dit vrai … mais dans le doute, je crois que je dois lui laisser faire son propre cheminement. Car tout ne sera pas aisé à expliquer et à comprendre. Mes choix de l'époque par exemple … qui avait détruit chez elle, ce que j'espérais tant... et qui l'avait mortifiée, au point que j'en porte encore la honte en moi aujourd'hui... »_.

Pourtant, en cette minute, l'envie de l'étreindre comme fut un temps, le démangea cruellement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, car elle se leva avec lenteur, et prit la direction de sa salle d'eau. Il l'entendit se préparer, et quand elle réapparut, elle était vêtue d'une robe elfique aux couleurs rouges, qui rehaussait son teint encore un peu pâle. Thranduil eut un sourire caressant, et déclara :

« Il me fait grand plaisir de vous voir ainsi sur pieds …

\- Il me fait grand plaisir à moi aussi, déclara-t-elle avec un rire chaud dans la gorge.

\- Je pense que les Seigneurs Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond et même Haldir, ne tarderont pas à venir vous voir, ou vous convier, pour parler de tout ceci … » annonça-t-il en pointant le journal du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête de façon un peu lasse. Et alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir, il lui prit le poignet vivement, et la força à se positionner sur ses genoux. Un autre petit éclat de rire, qui ravit ses oreilles elfiques. Qu'il était bon de la voir ainsi après ce qu'elle avait traversé. Une fois calée, elle le regarda de haut, vu qu'ainsi elle le dépassait, et elle prit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux, se délectant de leur douceur, et même de leur longueur, et la passa derrière l'oreille pointue du souverain. Il avait fermé les yeux sous cette attention des plus charmante, et le voyant ainsi, elle osa se pencher, et lui offrir un baiser du bout des lèvres. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu partager cela. Le frôlement de cette partie tendre et charnue le fit frémir. Il lui saisit la taille avec vigueur, et elle sut qu'un rien lui ferait perdre le contrôle. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, et l'intensité qu'elle put déceler dans ses orbes bleues, la figea presque. Tant de choses se lisaient en cet instant, qu'elle resta interdite. Il y avait, dans ces disques de saphir constellés d'étoile, toutes les nuances d'une âme mise à nue.

 _« Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Je ne sais pas encore comment tout cela a pu se produire, mais comment un être aussi beau peut avoir tant d'intérêt pour moi ?! »_ se demanda-t-elle, profondément troublée. Il allait l'embrasser avec plus de fièvre, quand un cognement surgit de derrière la porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle se leva vivement, s'offrant un vertige au passage, et prit place à nouveau sur sa chaise. Comme ça, nul ne pourrait être témoin de leur proximité, même si tout le monde s'en doutait.

Après qu'elle ait déclaré le sésame, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer les lueurs de la fraîche matinée à travers l'espace ouvert, et une petite tête blonde émergea de derrière la surface en bois, avant même que celle-ci ne soit totalement ouverte. « Alexaaandraaa ! ». La voix de Gladhwen fusa dans le Talan, avec des notes aiguës qui mirent les sentiments de l'humaine à vif tandis que l'elfine se jetait sur elle. Oubliant de se fait les règles de savoir-vivre que tous, essayaient patiemment, de lui inculquer. A moitié affalé sur son corps convalescent, l'elfe avait enfoui sa tête dans sa chevelure, et elle la serrait avec une telle ferveur, qu'Alexandra crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer. Thranduil était totalement saisi devant telle expression de sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner que cette enfant puisse à ce point tenir à son humaine. Alexandra serra ses bras contre le corps longiligne de l'elfine, et avec un sourire, elle s'exclama sincère :

« Que je suis heureuse de te voir, petite fée des bois ! ».

D'autres silhouettes étaient entrées, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. L'instant des retrouvailles était trop important pour qu'elle le gâche. Thranduil nota cependant la brisure dans sa voix, un léger tressautement, mais qui trahissait sa vive émotion. D'ailleurs, il décela avec tendresse, les larmes timides qu'elle essayait vaillamment de retenir.

« On a eu si peur Alexanrda ! Si peur ! J'ai vu ta lumière s'éteindre dans la forêt ! Les arbres m'ont dit ! Ils m'ont averti, tu étais en danger ! Déclara Gladhwen vivement, la voix animée d'une excitation oscillant entre la joie et l'angoisse.

\- Ha .. et il n'y aurait pas eu un Saule-pleureur avec eux ? » Demanda Alexandra en la taquinant légèrement.

L'elfine se détacha d'elle, et faisant mine de réfléchir, elle répondit, confuse :

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas encore à les reconnaître quand ils parlent ... ».

Alexandra eut un petit rire grave, totalement revigorée par la fraîcheur de l'enfant fabuleuse, dont les yeux d'ambres étaient baignés de larmes. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, et avoua :

« Moi je ne les entends même pas tu sais alors, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre. Mais … un jour, je t'emmènerai voir un ami que je me suis fait pendant mon voyage, il te plaira sûrement. Il est très grand, avec une écorce robuste aux milles vertus, et il a de longues branches graciles qui balayent le sol avec légèreté …. ».

Gladhwen avait le visage qui s'était allongé sous la surprise, et déjà, l'humaine voyait dans son regard, toute l'agitation que cette nouvelle injectait en elle. Par contre, cette révélation avait un tout autre écho aux oreilles des elfes adultes présents. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Alexandra fit attention aux autres visiteurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit devant la surprise, quand la silhouette magnifique et gracile d'Aerlinn entra dans son champ de vision. L'elleth avait le visage radieux, et son regard, comme son âme, semblaient briller de milles feux. En peu en retrait, se tenait Haldir, dans ses atours magnifiques de Galadhrim. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva, douce et chaude, appelant l'enfant vers lui :

« Gladhwen, laisse un peu Dame Alexandra, elle n'est pas totalement remise tu sais …

\- Tout va bien Seigneur Haldir, fit Alexandra en caressant le visage boudeur de l'elfine devant elle. Elle ne m'importune pas. Puis elle fit glisser ses yeux vers Aerlinn, et déclara réellement surprise, mais, Aerlinn, que fais-tu donc ici ?! Ne me dis pas que ton roi t'a traîné dans la neige à sa suite ! ».

Tous eurent un regard rond à cette réplique, et Alexandra vit qu'elle venait de dire une belle boutade. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle avait fauté. L'elleth, voyant l'embarras de son amie, vint vers elle, et avec un doux sourire, elle énonça :

« Il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis des lunes ma jeune amie. Près de cinq mois se sont écoulés depuis ….. elle buta sur les mots qui allaient advenir, son visage se parant d'un voile de tristesse. Depuis la mort de mon bien-aimé frère … »

Ce souvenir griffa également l'humaine, qui partagea sa peine en cet instant. Aerlinn vint lui prendre les mains, et les lui serrant avec affection, elle continua :

« Je ne suis plus au service du roi Thranduil, Alexandra. Il m'a délié de mon serment il y a quelque temps. Je vis ici, en Lothlórien, avec mon promis, le Seigneur Haldir, ici présent ... ».

Thranduil faillit rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son humaine ,se fondant dans un masque de perplexité des plus amusant. Elle coula un regard noir vers lui, avec un merveilleux sous-entendu _« Vous auriez pu me le dire »_ qu'il put lire très explicitement. Mais cela n'enleva pas le sourire goguenard mais tendre, qu'il lui donnait. La présence d'Haldir aurait dû brider ces élans d'affection, même infimes, qu'il avait pour son humaine. Mais présentement, il se fichait pas mal de tout ceci. Son bonheur de la voir en bonne santé, évinçant tout le reste avec aisance. Dans la tête d'Alexandra se faufila néanmoins _« Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air con maintenant que tu sais ça … alors qu'à un moment, tu pensais qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras ….. mais non. Il est resté seul. Totalement seul, après la perte de son capitaine, mon enlèvement, il l'a laissé partir …. »_. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma, quand elle comprit toute la portée de cette décision. _« Même si nous ne sommes pas des plus cordiaux l'un avec l'autre par moments, je crois, que nous ne pouvons nier l'attachement que nous avons. Même si je sais, que son affection pour moi, sera toujours moindre que celle que je lui porte ….. il me l'a dit lui-même dans cette auberge … pourtant ... »_. Voyant qu'elle devenait inconvenante de garder ainsi le silence, alors qu'Aerlinn lui avait tout dévoilé, dont la chose la plus heureuse pour elle, elle fit sincère :

« Ma douce amie ! Que je suis heureuse pour toi ! Je suis certaine, même ne le connaissant pas, que le Seigneur Haldir fera un mari des plus merveilleux ! Et qu'il saura te rendre heureuse ….

\- Merci ... » dit Aerlinn qui vint la serrer dans ses bras avec délicatesse.

Haldir s'inclina légèrement en arrière-plan pour la remercier, et il déclara :

« Je suis navré de devoir vous tirer de la chaleur douillette de votre Talan en ce jour, mais les seigneurs Celeborn, Galadriel, et Elrond vous demandent. Pourrez-vous marcher jusqu'à eux ?

\- Oui je le pense, même si cela va me demander du temps, Seigneur Haldir. Je ne me vois certes pas courir un cent mètres aujourd'hui ! Les J.O devront attendre ! Voyant à leurs visages interrogatifs qu'ils lui portaient, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa référence, elle soupira et fit, Jeux Olympiques …. c'est … ho et puis zut ! Ce n'est pas important. Dites-leur que j'arrive, laissez-moi juste le temps de me couvrir, et de venir.

\- Je la conduirai, je sais où se trouve la salle du conseil, annonça Thranduil à l'adresse d'Haldir.

\- Bien. Gladhwen ! Nous partons !

\- Déjà ! Mais … mais j'ai à peine pu parler avec elle ! Bouda la jeune elfine

\- Nous nous verrons plus tard Gladhwen, sois gentille s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu peux être adorable quand tu le souhaites ... » fit Alexandra avec un sourire merveilleux qui fit fondre la petite elfe. Cette dernière vint l'embrasser sur la joue, et à la suite des deux adultes, elle lui fit un signe de la main, avant de sortir avec eux. Alexandra soupira une fois qu'ils furent dehors, et voyant que Thradnuil la fixait, elle fit un « Quoi ? » des plus significatif.

« Vous l'aimez cette enfant ….

\- Oui, je crois que l'on peut donner ce verbe à ce que je ressens pour elle … elle me rappelle tellement Gabrielle à son âge …. » avoua Alexandra avec un sourire nostalgique

Le roi aiguisa son regard, et demanda ce qui le taraudait depuis un long moment déjà. Alors que lors de leurs ébats, il avait décelé deux infimes cicatrices qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

« Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfant sur terre ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en se raidissant ».

A son attitude, il savait que cette discussion pour elle, allait être inconfortable. Il risquait d'éveiller quelque chose de très instinctif chez l'humaine, mais il voulait savoir.

« Vous ne pouviez pas en avoir? Ou ne pouvez pas …. ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fasse la grâce d'enfanter un bâtard ?! » Le ton de sa voix était devenu carrément plus sec et incisif. Son regard avait également changé, il s'habillait de cette lueur sauvage qu'il détenait parfois.

Pour autant, cette question, en cet instant, ne le dérangea pas. _« Pourquoi pas en effet ? Il me resterait quelque chose d'elle une fois disparue …. l'union de nos deux âmes, de nos deux corps, dans un être qui allierait nos forces, nos différences …. Jamais auparavant je n'aurais pu avoir pensée aussi blasphématoire, mais là que je sais qu'elle va mourir, tôt ou tard, ce sentiment d'urgence, que connaissent les humains, m'étreint ... »._

Elle vit à son visage impassible, qu'il réfléchissait âprement à la situation. Elle en fut presque choquée, et totalement déstabilisée. Puis après cette vague chaotique, vint celle, encore plus violente, de cette révélation brûlante « _Il aurait voulu se lier avec moi …. donner la vie avec un être comme moi ? Une humaine …Impossible … et puis quoi ? Nous nous connaissons depuis combien de temps six, huit mois ? Il va vite en besogne le Souverain ! »_. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait soupçonner les révélations de Galadriel, et qui elle était réellement pour Thranduil. Tout d'un coup, son ressentiment se transforma en une tristesse immense, et elle répondit, la voix enrouée :

« Je ne peux donner la vie, Roi Thranduil. Et ce n'est pas dû à une déficience de mon organisme, ou les séquelles d'une maladie …. j'ai …. Pour la première fois de sa vie, cet aveu lui fit mal. J'ai subi une opération il y a quelques années, qui m'a ôté la possibilité de le faire. Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails, mais sachez, que il m'est, physiquement, impossible de donner la vie …. ».

Le roi des elfes n'en revenait pas. Cette aveu avait la morsure cruelle d'une lame, car pour lui, cela était tout bonnement inconcevable. Elle put lire dans ses prunelles bleues, toute l'horreur et la peine, que cette annonce lui procurait. Elle en eut honte, et déviant le regard du sien, elle continua :

« Je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte, pas avec la vie que je menais. C'était un risque beaucoup trop grand, et cela m'a ôté également tous les désagréments des menstruations féminines, qui me gênaient cruellement lors de mes missions. Puis un sentiment de révolte habilla soudain sa verve. Et puis quoi ? Qu'aurai-je laissé à cet enfant ? Pas de famille, pas d'avenir, pas d'espoir de vivre une vie sereine et épanouie …. comment … comment aurai-je pu deviner que mon existence prendrait un tel tournant ? Que j'atterrirai ici un jour ?! Que je vous rencontrerai … ? Ses cordes vocales la brûlaient, et pitoyable, elle continua, et vous donner un héritier semi-elfe, pour quoi faire, Roi Thranduil ? Pour que vous le laissiez ici ? Pour que je ne puisse même pas le voir devenir adulte, qu'il me voit vieille et ratatinée avant même sa majorité ?! Je …. » mais sa voix se brisa totalement. Elle se leva presque d'un bond, et alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Thranduil l'entendit faire couler de l'eau, et sûrement, se la passer sur le visage.

 _« Si cet attachement, est dur pour moi …. je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il est pour elle …. Je préfère au final, me retrouver à ma place, qu'à la sienne. C'est un fait. Quoi que …. ne sera-t-il pas moi qui emporterait, et ce pour l'éternité, son souvenir ? Et qui vivrait avec cette cicatrice jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »_ Il secoua la tête, ces pensées le rendaient sombre. _« L'un comme l'autre, nous sommes de toutes façons damnés. Une histoire entre elfe et mortel, est toujours sous le signe d'une malédiction … à nous d'y aire front le plus dignement possible ! »_.

Le fait qu'elle ne puisse donner corps à la concrétisation de leur amour, ne serait au final, peut-être pas un mal, même si cela le froissait. Quand elle réapparu, sa convalescence creusait à nouveau son visage, et il s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans cet état, alors qu'elle allait mieux en ce jour. Il se leva lentement, et vint vers elle. Alexandra ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait comme un animal happé par les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit. Tout son corps lui dictait de fuir, mais elle restait bêtement plantée là, tandis que, celui qui venait si facilement d'émietter cette intime partie de son âme, s'avançait vers elle. Des sentiments forts l'envahissaient, colère, honte, désespoir, qui se heurtaient à un plus puissant encore, et qu'elle venait à maudire en cet instant. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, et collant sa bouche à son oreille, il murmura « Je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas vous offenser de la sorte … vous faire autant de mal …. ». Elle se colla contre lui, s'agrippa presque d'ailleurs, comme si seule sa présence l'empêchait de sombrer. Puis il de façon plus forte : « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à eux. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Au pire, ils pourront bien attendre quelques jours de plus non ? ».

Le sourire en coin qu'il lui offrit, l'illumina comme un soleil, tant la complicité qui s'en dégagea, lui réchauffa l'âme. En totale confiance à présent, elle le suivit. Le souverain prit le journal de Saroumane pendant qu'elle se passait une cape chaude bordée de fourrure sur les épaules, et ils sortirent.

.

* * *

.

Il fallait avouer une chose, Alexandra avait quelque peu le vertige, et se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres, voir plus, du sol, ne l'enchantait guère. Elle s'agrippait comme un chat sur une branche, à toutes les balustres et autres rambardes dès qu'elle le pouvait. Thranduil s'amusait gentiment de l'inconfort que lui offrait cette situation. Divertissement qui passa bien vite quand il s'aperçut que de la mettre dans ce genre d'épreuves, drainait âprement le peu de forces qu'elle avait. Voyant clair dans son jeu elle refusa son aide quand il lui offrit son bras, ce qui effaça le sourire sur son visage clair, et ses yeux bleus se firent légèrement plus durs. Elle le défia un instant du regard, et sortit presque sèchement « Je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'un spectacle des plus distrayant apparemment ! ». Le roi se sentit quelque peu gêné par la situation, car clairement pris en faute. Il haussa les épaules néanmoins et passa devant. Malgré la magnificence des lieux, Alexandra se démenait comme une belle diablesse pour trouver un point d'équilibre satisfaisant en traversant certains pontons, et quand elle prit des escaliers pour redescendre, elle en fut plus que soulagée. Cependant, son bonheur de retrouver le plancher des vaches, tourna court quand elle vit Thranduil entamer l'ascension d'un autre, sur un Mallorn si immense, qu'il aurait pu engloutir quelques maisons. _« Dont la mienne »_ pensa Alexandra avec un sourire tiré. L'arbre au tronc clair, s'élançait vers le ciel comme une flèche, ses ramures puissantes abritaient plusieurs talans de belles proportions. Son tronc était creux, et ils évoluèrent dans ses entrailles lumineuses, en montant des escaliers en colimaçons, dont les marches faites de bois, étaient aussi claires que les parois qui les entouraient. Ils débouchèrent sur une large branche, qui avait presque la largeur d'une grande rue, et Alexandra, malgré sa peur, ne pouvait ne pas voir la beauté, le grandiose, de ce qui l'entourait. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste salle aux portes ouvertes, où le mithril se mariait aux nervures nacrés de l'arbre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir et Elrond, assis autours d'une immense table de forme ovale, où étaient disposés des carafes et des verres, pour le confort des discussions. De hautes fenêtres en arche gothique les surplombaient, et Alexandra se crut dans une sorte de cathédrale païenne des plus improbable. Ils entrèrent en silence, et voir toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur elle, la mit mal à l'aise. Thranduil perçut son trouble, et malgré tout, il lui effleura le bras discrètement, elle leva les yeux vers les siens, et il hocha la tête en signe de réconfort. La chaleur de son regard d'habitude si polaire, lui insuffla le courage qui lui manquait tant. Puis, sans un mot, il la délaissa et alla prendre place entre le Seigneur Celeborn, et Haldir.

La pièce était vaste et éclairée, blanche comme si la lune y avait élu domicile. Alexandra se sentait ridiculement petite et pas du tout à sa place. Pour le coup, elle avait l'impression d'être la tâche dans un tableau idyllique. Ou pour faire plus simple, une mortelle foulant la demeure des dieux. Galadriel la transperça de son regard azur si pénétrant, et elle entendit des murmures réconfortants en Sindarin dans sa tête. _« Heu, elle sait que je ne comprends pas le Sindarin ? »_ Se questionna l'humaine en dévisageant la dame, pleine de perplexité. Le sourire doux et à la fois amusé de Galadriel lui prouva qu'elle le savait bel et bien.

 _« Je parle à une part de votre âme Alexandra …. une part de ce que vous êtes, endormie, oubliée, mais bien là, quelque part …_

 _\- Ha, et qu'est-ce que vous lui soufflez à cette part de mon âme que j'ai laissé de côté ?_

 _\- Je lui souhaite simplement la bienvenue ….. »_ dit Galadriel, sa voix télépathique ressemblant au chant d'un oiseau en cet instant.

Celeborn lui fit un signe du bras, et l'invita d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Installez-vous, Alexandra. Ne restez pas ainsi debout, alors que vous êtes encore en convalescence. Il ne faut pas gâcher le don de la vie qui vous a été fait …. »

Alexandra eut un étrange rictus à cette annonce, et venant s'asseoir en bout de table, comme une accusée faisant face à ses juges, elle dit d'une voix douce néanmoins :

« Le don de la vie qui m'a été fait …. ce monde ne fait que ça, vouloir me la prendre et me la redonner …. Tôt ou tard il faudra bien qu'il fasse un choix non ? ».

Thranduil frissonna malgré lui face à cette déclaration, et impassible, il lui jeta tout de même une légère attention réprobatrice. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle évoque aussi ouvertement son statut de mortelle. Il détestait qu'elle mette en avant, avec une telle désinvolture, le fait qu'il allait la perdre, tôt ou tard. Celeborn, attendri par son répondant, acquiesça néanmoins, et fit bienveillant :

« Il est un temps pour chaque chose en effet. Mais évitons de parler de ce genre de sujets, qui sont, bien que réels, fâcheux et toujours emplis de pénombres. Vous savez pour quelles raisons nous sommes ici ? Pour quoi nous vous avons conviée ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai vu, et peut-être, ce que je peux vous en dire, par rapport au monde duquel je viens ….

\- Nous sommes inquiets du devenir d'Arda … ce que j'ai vu en votre esprit, m'emplit de craintes, avoua Galadriel sincère.

\- Et vous le pouvez … craindre tout ceci … Alexandra fit un signe à Thranduil, qui sortit le carnet de Saroumane, et le posa sur la table. Alexandra exécuta un mouvement de tête vers l'objet, et continua, là-dedans, vous trouverez les projets de ce fou. A l'orée de l'Isengard, dans les profondeurs de la terre, des orques et des gobelins sont à pied d'oeuvre pour fabriquer ce qui se trouve inscrit là-dedans. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. C'est une réelle industrie d'armements qu'ils ont établis. Je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour cela, mais la montagne enfante un monstre, qui, quand il surgira de ses entrailles, dévorera tout sur son passage. »

Les elfes prirent le carnet à tour de rôle, inspectant rapidement, les plans, les schémas, les annotations. Elle étudia leur visage perplexe, qui, au fil des secondes, se muaient en masque d'épouvante.

« Ils ont tué un Ent sous mes yeux. Ils …. ils feront comme dans mon monde, ils attaqueront les forêts en premier, couperont le cours de fleuves …. rien que cela, changera la physionomie de vos terres. En détruisant les gardiens de la forêts, ils font place nette pour avoir le champ libre.

\- Il faut les avertir, un grand danger les menace ! S'exclama Haldir alarmé.

\- Cela est fait, j'ai tout expliqué à l'un d'entre eux …. elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'ils la fixaient comme si elle venait de dire la pire des aberrations. Se sentant étrangement mal, comme prise en faute, elle eut honte de quelque chose, sans même s'expliquer pour quoi. J'ai … bredouilla-t-elle presque, j'ai parlé avec l'un d'eux. Une Saule-Pleureur était auprès de la tour, il m'a appelé. Enfin non .. ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appelé, mais, ces petites créatures de lumières ….

\- Créatures de lumière ? Répéta Elrond plus que surpris.

\- Je les ai déjà vu, Seigneur Elrond, dans ma forêt. Quand j'étais avec elle … » trancha la voix de Thranduil, et elle sut qu'il la protégeait de se fait, de soupçons mal placés.

Le visage de Galadriel s'éclaira, et, Alexandra ne rêvait pas, ce qui se dégageait d'elle en cet instant, alors qu'elle la dévisageait sans retenue, était de … l'amour ? L'humaine secoua légèrement la tête. Les traits gracieux de la dame se fendirent d'un éblouissant sourire, et elle déclara :

« Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée … ainsi vous confirmez ce que je savais déjà.

\- Et qui est, je vous prie ? Demanda Alexandra sur ses gardes.

\- Vous le savez, Idhril, fille de Seregon …. bien que cette partie de vos vies, vous demeurent encore floues et obscures … Tout ceci se déliera petit à petit. Ce monde éveille les bribes de votre passé lentement ….

\- Ho … peut-être, mais présentement j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Cette partie de moi attendra son tour pour venir me casser les pieds, il y a plus urgent à traiter ! S'exclama Alexandra tout d'un coup de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, dès qu'on parlait de ça, une humeur de chien avait tendance à l'envahir. Comme si quelque chose essayait de la préserver en reniant tout d'un bloc.

\- L'un n'ira pas sans l'autre,Alexandra. Car tout est lié, mais … vous le savez déjà …. la voix calme et posée, était pourtant d'une force à faire frémir. L'humaine haussa les épaules, et ne perdant pas le fil de ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle continua, bornée :

« Les bombes qui ont été utilisées dans le Rhovanion, et les abords de l'Eryn Lasgalen, sur les terres du Seigneur Thranduil, ne sont qu'une mise en bouche. Ce tordu de mage travaillait sur pire. Je pense que les orques sont trop bêtes pour comprendre les travaux chimiques décrits ici, mais quelque chose me perturbe, et ce depuis le début …

\- Il faut un chef pour coordonner tout ceci, émit Thranduil sombrement, le regard vissé sur le carnet à présent posé sur la table.

\- Oui ! Tout ceci, découle d'un travail en amont, scrupuleusement méthodique, rigoureux et rudement bien appliqué. Sans parlé de bras droits qui doivent aider à la concrétisation de frappes intelligemment menées. Est-on sûr que ce Saroumane est mort ?

\- Oui, assura Celeborn sans détour. Il ne peut être celui qui est derrière tout ceci.

\- Alors il a eu des disciples avant de mourir …. je ne vois que cette solution. Ou, autre chose moins probable, mais logique quand on voit comment j'ai atterri ici. Une autre personne de mon monde oeuvre dans les ombres du vôtre.

\- Dame Galadriel l'aurait vu ! S'exclama Haldir comme si l'émission de cette simple pensée était blasphème.

\- Ha vraiment ? Pourtant, elle ne m'a pas vu arriver en vos royaumes, je me trompe ?! » Piqua Alexandra le regard noir.

Elle restait d'ailleurs persuadée que si ça avait été le cas, Thranduil n'aurait pas eu le loisir de jouer les geôlier à sa guise. Galadriel eut la mine pincée à cette phrase, car elle n'aimait pas être prise en défaut. Néanmoins, aux vues de ce qu'elle savait actuellement, cette invisibilité à son omniscience s'expliquait.

« Je ne pouvais le voir, car dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas étrangère en ces lieux. Vous n'avez fait que … revenir chez vous ….

\- De toute façon, je suis là, bien obligés de faire avec. Je crois, Seigneurs, qu'il est temps que vous teniez un haut conseil qui réunira les plus grands Souverains de toutes les races qui peuplent les Terres du Milieu. La menace, est plus importante que vous pouvez le soupçonner. Il y a dans sur ces pages, des machines en étude, des bombes chimiques et bactériologiques. Et il faudra que tous vos gens reviennent de Valinor, ou que vos dieux eux-mêmes foulent ces terres, pour endiguer tout ceci ! ».

La passion dont elle faisait preuve en exposant tout cela, lui donna un léger vertige. Son coeur s'emballa légèrement, et l'afflux de sang tapa dans sa carotide et dans ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, et elle porta son front à une de ses mains, respirant à fond pour ne pas sombrer. Elrond grimaça, il savait les efforts surhumains qu'elle développait actuellement, ne serait-ce que pour tenir assise ici, et être le sujet de discussions aussi graves. Son teint était aussi pâle que la mort, et même le velours rouge de sa robe, ne pouvait occulter cet état de fait. Il y eut un long silence. Galadriel regarda Celeborn, et elle hocha la tête, parlant avec lui d'esprit à esprit.

« Bien que vous ne soyez pour nous qu'une étrangère, et mortelle de surcroît, nous prenons en compte vos dires et requêtes. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire voyager pour l'instant, vous êtes bien trop faible pour y survivre. Nous attendrons le printemps. Nous allons envoyer des missives au roi Elessar du Gondor, le Roi Eomer du Rohan, le Seigneur Gimli d'Aglarond, le Roi Thorin III d'Erebor, et à votre fils, Roi Thranduil, qui de ce fait, avertira également le Seigneur Faramir.

\- Le Roi Eomer et le Seigneur Gimli, sont déjà au courant du danger qui menace. Mes compagnons de route, Silfren et Skalladrin, avaient pour mission d'avertir les leurs ….

\- Vous avez voyagé avec des humains, des elfes et des nains, Dame Alexandra ?! Fit Haldir totalement surpris par cette révélation.

\- Oui, et j'ai même partagé un petit déjeuner, quoique un peu chaotique, à la même table qu'eux ! Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, est un exercice en soi ! » fit-elle avec un sourire amusé malgré son visage aux traits tirés.

Thranduil, ne put se soustraire à donner le même, tant ce souvenir se paraît d'une nostalgie assez saugrenue.

« En ce cas, nous devons tous nous rencontrer, nous allons mettre tout cela en place pour le printemps prochain. Il fat user de forces et d'intelligence conjointement. D'ici-là, vous serez totalement remise, et vous serez plus à même de nous aider, voir peut-être, nous montrer avec exactitudes ce que nous allons devoir affronter, exposa sagement Elrond ».

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère pour autant. Cette histoire allait encore amener son lot de combats, et il s'inquiétait pour Aragorn qu'il avait en grande affection. Sans parler de sa fille, qui attendait un heureux événement. Cependant, il préférait être ici pour les aider, et il remercia les Valar pour que cette histoire se produise avant son départ.

Alexandra se sentait de plus en plus manquer de forces, elle aurait bien voulu disparaître en cet instant, ne pas montrer autant de faiblesse, mais son corps la lâchait inexorablement. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler le long de ses tempes, et elle serra la mâchoire pour se tenir éveiller. Tous le virent, et Galadriel fit la voix chaleureuse :

« Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette réunion. Notre hôte doit se reposer. Je vous remercie pour les informations que vous nous avez transmises, nous en parlerons plus en détail le moment venu. Vous êtes dans l'incapacité de le faire aujourd'hui, de plus, si nous devons tenir un haut conseil, il est inutile de vous faire répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses.

\- Merci Dame Galadriel, dit Alexandra d'une voix faible ».

Ils se levèrent tous, et se saluant très courtoisement, ils quittèrent la pièce en silence. Leurs pas feutrés n'émettant pas plus d'un bruit qu'un souffle ténu. Alexandra s'était levée, mais avait une main de posée sur la table, et si elle la lâchait, elle allait simplement s'étaler par terre. Thranduil vint vers elle, et fronçant les sourcils, il grogna :

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire d'effort inconsidéré, nous aurions pu repartir avant ….

\- Non, c'était important roi Thranduil, il le fallait. Mettre en place un tel rassemblement, va demander beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Nous ne pouvions pas le faire à la dernière minute.

\- Haaa _Firieth_ … que j'aimerai parfois que vous ne soyez pas autant aux faits des choses de la guerre et de la logistique que cela demande, avoua-t-il presque dans un murmure.

\- Que voulez-vous, je suis parfaite, et vous adorez ça ! S'exclama-t-elle pleine d'auto-dérision, avec un petit rire, qui s'estompa bien vite sous les crampes qui lui mordaient le corps.

\- Aller ! Petit soldat, il faut se reposer à présent ! » déclara Thranduil, dont le visage de marbre qu'il avait pris durant les discussions, se brisa en un magnifique sourire.

Un sourire souligné par l'intensité de son regard bleu, où elle se perdit bêtement quelques secondes.

 _« Oui, je l'avoue, quand il est ainsi, je pourrai le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde …. »_ pensa-t-elle épuisée.

Puis sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, ou même le soupçonner, il l'attrapa vivement, et la cala contre lui. Elle eut un petit cri de stupeur, et voulant se défaire de son étreinte, elle jugea bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Voyant qu'il allait la porter, elle objecta :

« Seigneur ! Cela ne se fait pas, de porter une humaine, et de rang si inférieur au vôtre !

\- Justement, je vous fais don d'un honneur considérable ! Je ne peux laisser une pauvre créature sans défense, dans le besoin. Ce serait indigne de mon rang ! Déclara-t-il avec un splendide clin d'oeil.

\- Ho … en ce cas, permettez-moi d'appuyer votre dévouement, en me calant confortablement sur votre épaule.

\- Avec joie Alexandra ….. dormez même si vous le souhaitez, cela ne me gêne guère ! »

Elle le fixa, totalement perplexe face à sa réaction. _«Jamais je n'aurai pu soupçonner ça venant de lui. Il est réellement étrange, soufflant le chaud et le froid, dur et tendre. Le tout et son contraire, dont la limite devient de plus en plus fébrile et ténue au fil du temps …. Et dire que je suis foutue c'est peu dire, car oui, je l'aime …. »._ Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte, elle posa sa joue contre lui. La chaleur de son corps, rassurante et douillette, la plongeant dans une torpeur bienfaitrice. Elle ne vit pas le chemin, pas plus que les regards curieux qui accompagnèrent leur traversée. Tout ce qui resta imprimé dans ces quelques minutes, fut ce sentiment incroyable de sécurité, d'avoir enfin trouvé un port d'attache, un point d'ancrage, et que tout semblait, pour quelques temps, d'une simplicité nue. Juste lui et elle, et le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer autours, cela n'avait plus d'importance en ces secondes délicieuses. Quand il arriva sur le seuil du Talan de l'humaine, il s'aperçut qu'elle somnolait réellement. La fatigue avait été la plus forte. Il ouvrit la porte avec habileté, vu que pour lui elle ne pesait rien, et avec délicatesse, il la posa sur son lit, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire émerger un peu. Alors qu'il se redressait pour aller fermer, elle agrippa sa tunique, demandant dans un chuchotement et ce pour la première fois « Restez s'il vous plaît ... ». Ces quelques mots le firent tressaillir jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur celle qui le retenait, et répondit « Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir …. ». Elle eut un faible sourire, et le laissa faire. Il referma, coupant ainsi le froid qui s'insinuait dans les pièces en de vives langues gelées. Puis, il revint vers elle, prenant le livre de Baudelaire posé sur la table de chevet. Là il s'installa confortablement sur le lit à son côté, et prenant des poèmes au hasard, il lui fit la lecture. Sa voix grave et rassurante s'éleva dans la pièce, et elle se laissa bercer doucement. Elle finit par totalement s'endormir, sous le regard bienveillant du souverain, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques bribes de souvenir lui caresser l'âme.

.

* * *

 _ **L'échiquier se met en place ...**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin qui était cette mystérieuse Idhril, et ce qu'il s'est produit avant qu'elle perde la vie lors de ce fameux combat ...**_

 _ **A bientôt ! Bizzzz**_

 _ **.**_


	23. Le Tombeau des Amours Immortelles

**.Milyi:** Heu oui j'ai posté ! ;p Et encore oui, avec moi jamais rien d'établi! Mais je sais être gentille parfois avec mes personnages, si si , ça arrive ^^ Bah j'aime pas les situations cornéliennes, c'est pas mon fort! Et comme je disais, tous les auteurs se donnent énormément de mal, les lecteurs aussi donc ... je continue! En même temps, je vais pas laisser tomber mes plus gros soutiens ! ;)

 **.Grenache01:** Tu sais que mes OC ont toujours des passages à vide, même si elles sont des pouvoirs pour certaines, elles n'en demeurent pas moins des êtres vivants. Et puis ... une pneumonie, tu t'en remets pas en un coup de baguette magique ... quoique, il faudrait demander à Harry Potter ! (Erf pas le même fandom là XD). Quant aux chamans, voyantes, vies antérieures etc ... c'est carrément le thème de cette histoire, ça plus ce que j'ai déjà souligné ! ^^ Ho oui je te vois bien en Hobbit ! Aimant le bon vin et la bonne chère ! ;)

 **.Eilonna:** je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant! Elle est incroyable, mais indubitablement humaine, et c'est ça qui me plaît pour tout te dire! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas faire un être extraordinaire au début, mais au final, je trouve qu'écrire sur un perso comme celui-ci, est un jeu agréable. Car il faut lui faire faire des actions remarquables, sans oublier pour autant son statut de mortelle! (pas toujours évident ;)). D'après moi, tout ce qu'elle fait, reste à la portée de tous, même si on ne le soupçonne pas ... ^^

 **.JulieFanfic:** Coucou ! Oui il y a eu un passage à vide, mais parfois ça fait du bien ^^ (Ouais enfin faut pas que ça s'éternise quand même *rires*). Tous les auteurs connaissent ça à un moment ou un autre, et c'est là que les témoignages de soutien et d'affection sont diablement importants ! ;) La réaction d'Alex, sera égale à ce qu'elle peut avoir, en sachant à l'avance, qu'elle prend souvent les choses à contre-pied, ou défonce les portes ouvertes donc ... tu as raison de réfléchir à toutes les options possibles ... ;p

 _ **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui était Idhril, et quels rapports elle a eu avec Oropher et Thranduil !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Et MERCI pour TOUT ! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

 _Année 3429, du Deuxième Âge :_

Sa blessure le lance, d'habitude il passe outre et continue, mais cette plaie a la morsure empoisonnée d'une flèche noire, et que bien que l'ayant effleuré, elle lui consume le sang et les chairs. Aredhel l'accompagne, et il ne supporte pas d'être chapeauté ainsi, mais Oropher a insisté. Connaissant le caractère frondeur du prince héritier, nul doute qu'il aurait outrepassé les ordres, et serait retourné dans la forêt. La maison de guérison est pleine, les dernières escarmouches avec les orques, toujours plus nombreuses, ne cessaient de gonfler les rangs des blessés. Malgré les efforts de son père, ils avaient dû migrer à de nombreuses reprises vers le Nord, afin de s'établir près de L'Emyn Duir. Mais même ainsi, la marée noire des armées de Sauron ne cessait de les oppresser, de les compresser, au point de les faire se terrer dans les profondeur de la terre, comme de vulgaires nains ! Thranduil n'était pas du genre a se laisser dicter sa conduite, et plus il prenait en âge et en force, plus son caractère s'affirmait. Il aurait voulu suivre Gil-Galad, rejoindre ses rangs, mais Oropher le lui avait clairement interdit. Soulignant, avec justesse, que sa place était avec son peuple, et non pas auprès de leurs cousins. Mais Gil-Galad, était Gil-Galad, n'importe qui aurait voulu le suivre, jusque dans les fosses de Melkor si il le fallait. Oropher, bien que puissant et charismatique, n'avait pas cette flamme singulière que portait ce satané Noldo, à qui tous voulaient faire escorte. Thranduil en faisant bonne partie. Malgré les dissensions entre leurs clans, jamais le prince ne pourrait avouer à son père la fascination que lui apportait Ereinion. Cela le mettrait sûrement dans une colère noire. Rien que cette idée retroussa l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Depuis quelques temps, certaines tensions étaient nées entre lui et son souverain de paternel. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs, bien que les désaccords de plus en plus fréquents sur certaines décisions, ne cessaient de croître. Un élancement dans son bras coupa net ses tergiversations, et il gémit malgré lui. Aredhel s'inquiéta et demanda « Tout va bien Seigneur ? ». Thranduil hocha simplement la tête. Son consort et ami, le dévisageait la mine sombre, tous savaient ce que le poison d'une flèche noire, ou d'une lame de Morgul, pouvait infliger. La mort dans les pires des cas. Son teint était vraiment livide, et les vestiges de viscères et de sang séchés sur son armure, son visage et sa chevelure, accentuaient cette impression de désolation qu'il portait sur ses traits marqués. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans les couloirs et les rangées de lits. Puis le visage d'Aredhel s'éclaira quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Elle était là, à pied d'œuvre, ne cessant de s'affairer pour recoudre, panser, soigner, abreuver les patients. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une tresse unique, bien plus pratique pour elle dans ces moments-là. Sa robe d'un magnifique vert sombre soulignant l'émeraude de ses yeux, était couverte de sang. Même son visage portait une striure faite par une des ses mains qui avait du se poser pour lui essuyer le front, alors qu'elle était pleine d'hémoglobine. Sa voix était un baume pour les esprits, et dès qu'elle s'adressait à un blessé, celui-ci se trouvait toujours apaisé par la suite.

Thranduil, voyant où Aredhel le menait, se stoppa brutalement, allant contre l'avancée de son ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me conduises à elle ! Il y a d'autres guérisseurs !

\- Enfin Prince Thranduil, elle est, et de loin, la meilleure de tous ! Votre père, le Roi, m'a demandé expressément de vous mener à elle, et rien qu'à elle.

\- Je sais la vénération qu'il entretient pour cette elleth, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche ! » S'exclama Thranduil, la voix trop forte pour passer inaperçue.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, dont Idhril, qui le dévisagea, impassible, et froide, comme elle avait souvent tendance à l'être avec lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne se souvenait exactement qui avait commencé les hostilités. Mais, connaissant le prince, Aredhel soupçonnait son altesse, d'avoir été inconvenant, voir, extrêmement jaloux. En effet, Oropher, d'abord pétri d'un élan de sympathie, et même carrément d'empathie, pour cette princesse en un sens déshéritée, avait eut une affection sans cesse grandissante à son égard. Qui fait que de statut de pupille, elle était devenue presque l'égal de sa fille. Et de ce fait, la sœur adoptive du prince, qui avait toujours été fils unique. Il détestait ce qu'elle était, car il l'enviait très secrètement. Elle était intelligente, vive d'esprit, douée dans les arts de la médecine, et de ceux, bien plus cachés, des enseignements de Melian. Discrète, on l'entendait rarement. Elle était comme un chat, rôdant dans une demeure, faisant partie de la famille, sans jamais être totalement domestiqué. Distante, énigmatique, seuls ses yeux verts trahissaient ses émotions la plupart du temps. Et bien évidemment, il l'avait désiré à un moment. Comme un prince gâté pouvait tout convoiter dans sa vie. La déconvenue fut aussi grande que la rage qu'il vint à le nourrir. Elle s'était refusée à lui, et, comble de frustration, il s'aperçut bien vite à quel point, son père était tout pour elle. Pas qu'elle eut entretenu des sentiments amoureux à son égard, non, car c'était bien pire. Cela se revêtait d'une dévotion sans borne, alors qu'elle lui devait tout. Thranduil savait, que ce genre d'attachement, était aussi stupide et improbable que le sentiment amoureux. Certains soldats le développaient pour leur capitaine, le commandant, leur roi, et cela les conduisait parfois à la folie. Et, chose encore plus déplaisante, Thranduil avait vu son père changer peu à peu. Certains de ses regards froids se teintant d'une douceur exécrable tandis qu'il la regardait. Des effleurements, des attentions, qui devenaient progressivement, un peu trop appuyés, un peu trop soutenus. Et Thranduil, aux premières loges, ne pouvait passer outre. Si les sentiments d'Idhril étaient purs et dénués de vénalité, ceux de son père par contre, étaient animés de desseins bien moins innocents. Etait-ce ça dans le fond, qui le minait comme un ver ronge une pomme ? Cette clairvoyance vis-à-vis de son père, qui il le savait, l'avait empêché d'accéder à ce qu'il avait désiré ? Et qu'il voulait encore …. Car par de nombreuses fois, il avait eu envie d'elle, un désir qui le mordait jusqu'aux os, jusque dans les tréfonds de l'âme. Le brûlant, le glaçant, comme jamais. Plus elle se refusait à lui, plus sa faim s'accentuait, au point parfois de le rendre fou de douleurs. Des souffrances qui lui grignotaient le coeur en silence, avec ardeur et application. Il en était alors venu à la haïr. Au point que la présence de l'elleth, se dévoilant à sa vue, lui prodiguait des décharges épouvantables dans tout l'organisme.

Aredhel le tira derrière lui, et le força à s'asseoir non loin d'Idhril, dont le visage fermé, était aussi accueillant que la porte d'une prison. En même temps, seul un sourd aurait pu passer à côté de l'offense qu'il venait de lui faire publiquement. L'elleth s'avança vers eux, et malgré le sang qui la couvrait, et l'épuisement qui se lisait sur son visage, Thranduil ne put taire ce qui vint le piquer âprement en cet instant. Là, au niveau de la poitrine. Son regard polaire s'accentua, et alors qu'elle le dévisageait sans retenue, elle leva son attention vers Aredhel et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Les Souverains et Seigneurs ne sont pas soignés avec le reste des troupes, Seigneur Aredhel, vous le savez. Veuillez le mener à la chambre privée je vous prie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller là-bas ! » Cracha presque Thranduil, des flammes animant son regard clair.

Idhril resta de marbre, elle haussa lentement les épaules, et lui coulant un regard de pierre, elle énonça d'une voix douce qui le fit frémir :

« Il m'importe peu de savoir vos besoins, ce sont les ordres de votre père. Vous devez vous y plier, comme tout autre elfe sous son égide ... »

Thranduil se sentit comme un lion sur le point de sauter à la gorge de sa victime. Elle n'avait nul besoin de hurler pour l'atteindre, et ce, à chaque fois. Elle était d'une opiniâtreté à faire frémir le plus vaillant de ses soldats. Ou d'une stupidité sans borne. Mais la connaissant, il savait que cela tenait plus de la première option. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi de la part d'une fille de Seregon ?! Frère d'Amdir et parent de Celeborn. Il résista quand Aredhel lui prit le bras pour le mener aux appartements prévus à cet effet, mais un vertige le saisit. Le poison, faisait effet. Le visage d'Idhril se décomposa, et perdant son masque d'impassibilité absolu, elle posa une main sur son front brûlant, et braquant ses yeux verts sur Aredhel, elle le pressa « Au plus vite Seigneur Aredhel ! ». Ce dernier s'exécuta, et Thranduil n'eut pas la force d'aller contre sa volonté. Il aurait voulu le bousculer, le faire lâcher prise, lui hurler qu'il était assez grand pour marcher seul, mais tout commençait à se brouiller dans son esprit. Il entendit la voix d'Idhril donner des ordres derrières eux, et c'est à peine conscient qu'il atterrit sur le lit. Elle arriva avec tout ce qu'il fallait, et congédia purement et simplement tout le monde de la chambre. Elle prit un linge humide nettoya la plaie, puis le visage princier, et soupirant elle déclara « Il n'y a pas à dire, votre orgueil vous perdra prince Thranduil ! ». Elle lui prit le bras pour déchirer les vêtements qui la gênait, mais il le lui arracha des mains, en jurant.

« Ne me touchez pas sorcière ! Je ne veux pas être soigné par vous !

\- Que je ne vous touche pas ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez ? Lâcha-t-elle sans détour. Arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! Il faut que je vous soigne !

\- Pourquoi vous donneriez-vous cette peine, puisque je vous dégoûte à ce point ?! ».

Les mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres avant qu'il s'en rende compte. La fièvre le mettant presque dans un état de delirium prononcé. Idhril se figea, réellement saisie par sa réflexion. Elle parut troublée une seconde, ce qui n'échappa au prince, malgré son état. Reprenant le bras ensanglanté plus fermement, elle répondit juste « Quel dégoût ? Il n'y a que votre esprit pour fomenter des idées pareilles ! Laissez-moi vous soigner à présent ! Nous discuterons de vos bêtises plus tard ! ».

Il vit à la faible grimace qu'elle arbora, que la situation n'était pas des plus engageante. Il gémit, de la lave sembla lui parcourir les veines. Le poison était à présent bien installé. Elle fit des gestes rapides et précis. Ses doigts agiles parcourant la blessure avec grâce, et elle fit des trésors de délicatesse et de savoir-faire en recousant partiellement la plaie. Elle lui expliqua vaguement « Je vais laisser cela ainsi au cas où le poison ou une infection, veuillent trouver un endroit pour s'extirper de votre blessure ».

Une morsure lui attaqua le corps, et il ne put réprimer une plainte rauque, qui fit blêmir la guérisseuse. Il était en nage, et ses yeux se paraient peu à peu d'un voile morbide qu'elle avait déjà que trop vu. Elle se pencha sur lui, et lui caressant le front, elle murmura « Ne me faites pas l'offense de mourir alors que je m'occupe de vous, Prince Thranduil, ou j'irai moi-même vous chercher dans les cavernes de Mandos ! A présent, vous allez être témoin d'une chose que peu savent …. je …. » mais elle se tut. Ses yeux verts semblant s'imprimer dans la tête du prince qui allait de mal en pis. Il entendit sa voix, douce, apaisante, rafraîchissante, s'insinuer dans son esprit. Les yeux à demi clos, il aperçut une lueur verte qui sortait des paumes de sa bienfaitrice. Elle chuchota des prières inconnues de lui, appelant à elle, des forces perdues dans le fond des âges. Thranduil ne sut jamais si cela avait été un fait de ses délires, ou si il avait réellement vu ce qui se déroula. Des minuscules particules vertes se mirent à scintiller autours d'elle, puis, des racines noueuses de l'arbre qui servait de fondations à la pièces où ils se tenaient. Le coeur du prince se calma, tandis que la fièvre perdait du terrain. La magie qui satura l'air, insuffla en lui, les promesses d'une renaissance. Cela durant de longues minutes, où toute à sa concentration, elle ne pouvait voir l'expression totalement ahurie et reconnaissante que lui offrait Thranduil. Quand elle eut terminé, il n'avait plus mal. Il remua les doigts de son bras blessé, regarda sa plaie presque fermée, et abasourdi, il demanda :

« Que … que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai soigné …. les enseignements de Dame Galadriel, sont un point non négligeable dans la formation d'un guérisseur. Tous devraient aller trouver conseils auprès d'elle …. A présent reposez-vous, je dois aller m'occuper des autres blessés ».

Elle avait l'air exténué, et il ne pouvait soupçonner la douleur qui grouillait dans ses veines. Ce genre de guérison, quand il touchait certaines magies, demandait toujours quelque chose en échange. Nul ne le savait, à part Oropher, Dame Galadriel et ses proches. Comment est-ce que le prince Thranduil, aurait pu deviner en cet instant, le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire? Passant outre le mal-être et les souffrances que cela allaient induire. Elle eut un sourire tiré, et l'éclat de ses yeux de jade sombre, revint peu à peu se parer de lumière.

Le bout de ses doigts fins se décolla de la peau du prince, qui dans un geste vif, lui attrapa le poignet. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et il murmura un « Merci », qui la surprit autant qu'il lui réchauffa l'âme. Si cet imbécile d'ellon, imbus de lui-même, avait été à ce point cordial dès le début, ils n'en seraient sûrement jamais venus à se comporter ainsi l'un avec l'autre. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et le laissa se remettre.

Quand elle eut passé le seuil, Thranduil s'accorda le droit de somnoler, un étrange sourire dessiné sur le visage, alors que la lueur de ses songes, se paraît d'un vert miraculeux.

Il l'avait cherché une fois remis, pour la remercier plus chaleureusement, mais Aredhel lui avait fait part de son état fébrile. Il lui expliqua, comment les miracles de la guérison qu'elle pratiquait, avaient lieu. Elle aspirait le mal, pour le rejeter ensuite. Mais cet procédé l'affaiblissait et la rendait malade. Il comprit alors, les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, et ce fut le premier pas sincère d'affection, qu'il fit vers elle.

.

* * *

. **  
**

« Idhril ! Arrête ça ... » son ordre, bien qu'autoritaire, était teinté d'un soupçon d'amusement adorable.

Ils étaient allongés côtes à côtes, dans une clairière un peu éloignée de la cité souterraine. Se délectant de la douceur de l'été. Elle tenait entre ses doigts, une herbe folle couleur paille, et s'amusait à lui chatouiller le bout de son oreille pointue, tandis qu'il somnolait tranquillement. Elle émit un petit rire mutin et recommença de suite, il ouvrit les paupières, et lui saisissant les doigts avec rapidité, il se redressa, et déclara :

« Par les Valar ! Tu es incorrigible ! Tu me fais penser à un chat qui ne sait pas s'arrêter !

\- Parce qu'il est bien plus amusant de jouer au dépend de son maître, qu'autre chose ! Répondit-elle effrontée. Son visage se fendant d'un sourire aussi éblouissant que la lumière de ses yeux verts.

\- Ha ! Parce que je suis ton maître à présent ? Demanda Thranduil amusé, quelque peu émoustillé tout de même par cette perspective.

\- Tu es Prince, ton père Roi, de ce fait, en tant que sujet, oui tu es mon maître. Mais la comparaison s'arrête là ! » Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe tendre.

Thranduil eut un sourire affectueux. Leurs rapports avaient radicalement changé depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé. L'un comme l'autre avaient réussi à dépasser les barrière qu'ils s'étaient érigés, et ils passaient à présent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le tutoiement était venu progressivement, au fil des mois. Oropher avait été heureux de leur rapprochement, leur avouant dans l'intimité de leur cerce familial, qu'il était à présent comblé d'avoir un fils et une fille. Même si tous savaient, qu'elle ne le serait jamais réellement. Les mois passaient, et l'ombre du Mordor se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Cependant, une guerre en devenir, ne signifie pas la fin de tout, et l'espoir vivait en eux, comme l'insouciance de leurs jeunes années.

Un soir, Thranduil fut témoin des dires de son cousin Gloredhel, tandis que la nuit venue, habillée des lueurs argentées de la lune, il l'entendit chanter. Après ces siècles, enfin, il accédait à ceci. Elle était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en retrait de tout, et elle ne laissait pas libre court à la puissance de sa voix. Les notes dansaient sur le fil de la brise, et se répercutaient en un écho discret et enchanteur, pour ceux qui passaient à leur portée. Il venait souvent la voir le soir, et ils discutaient longuement sous la bénédiction du disque d'argent. Il adorait la savoir blottie contre lui, la laissant entortiller sa longue chevelure d'or blanc entre ses doigts agiles. La sentir respirer contre la peau de sa gorge, ou voir sa tête reposer en partie sur son torse large et puissant. Ils étaient semblables, comme des jumeaux d'un autre temps. Se perdant dans la compagnie qu'offrait l'autre, laissant le monde tourner sans eux, et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Plus les années, les mois, les jours, les heures passaient, et plus leur attachement devenait indéniablement puissant. Au point que la limite fébrile entre l'amour platonique, et l'amour passionnel, se brisa en ces heures nocturnes, alors que le coeur du futur roi fut littéralement broyé par l'enchantement de la voix de sa bien-aimée. Il gravit agilement le mur et le parapet, et elle sursauta presque en le voyant ainsi surgir à son côté. Il avait le visage radieux comme à chaque fois qu'il la rejoignait ainsi depuis de nombreuses semaines, tant dans son esprit, se forgeait une décision qui changerait le cours de leur vie à tous deux.

« Tu as une voix digne des Haut-Elfes ma douce amie …. si magnifique et pure, que les étoiles doivent t'envier ... »

Elle rougit imperceptiblement à ces mots, tandis qu'il venait vers elle. Elle le laissa approcher, la distance de sécurité qu'elle avait autrefois instauré, avait totalement disparu, et c'est à quelques millimètres qu'il se tenait près d'elle à présent. Elle leva les yeux pour les enlacer aux siens, et l'intensité de son regard bleu, la fit frissonner. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, et il prit une mèche entre ses doigts, pour venir la lui caler derrière l'oreille. Leur coeur à tout deux tambourinait à leur faire mal, l'un comme l'autre, cruellement conscient de ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle allait dire quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus étouffante, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il accrocha ses lèvres des siennes, et la plaqua contre lui. Faisant glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, alors qu'il étouffait ses protestations d'un baiser. Les maigres résistances qu'elle lui offrait, fondirent comme la neige sous les premiers assauts du printemps, et elle ne put lutter contre ce qui la dévorait également. Enlacés sous la bénédiction de la lune, ils surent, que leurs destins étaient à présents liés. Cela avait mis un temps fou, mais maintenant, leur vœu commun, était scellé à même les cieux. Les Valar leur en soient témoins. Ils dormirent dans le même lit, tendrement enlacés, se tenant encore comme un frère et une sœur pourraient le faire. Timides, caressants, quelques peu déroutés parce qu'il advenait. Somnolant en buvant la chaleur de l'autre en ces quelques heures magiques. Bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il adviendrait dans un futur proche.

.

* * *

.

 _Année 3434, du Deuxième Âge (Quelques mois avant la bataille du Dagorlad):_

Assise sur un rocher en lisière de la forêt, Idhril contemplait le paysage, les yeux perdus vers le lointain. Elle avait recherché la solitude depuis quelques temps, et l'avait trouvé en cette radieuse journée, qui malgré le ciel bleu éclatant, se paraît d'ombrages pour elle. Thranduil était arrivé bien plus tôt dans la journée, d'une de ses nombreuses missions, et l'avait cherché partout. Il fut plus que surpris de la retrouver là, le visage creusé par l'inquiétude. Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne fit pas attention à son avancée. Se tenant à présent derrière sa silhouette pensive, à à peine un mètre, il fit taquin « Si j'étais un orque, tu serais morte ! ». Elle ne répondit pas, apparemment bien ailleurs dans ses réflexions. Il vint s'asseoir à son côté, et vissant son attention là où elle portait la sienne, il demanda inquiet :

« Idhril ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ils étaient devenus assez proches, pour savoir tout de l'autre, même sans se parler. C'était devenu tellement flagrant, qu'Oropher l'avait décelé au fil du temps. Bienveillant avec elle, il lui était néanmoins apparu que jamais, il ne pourrait la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Même pas à son fils. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable, et sa possessivité n'avait pas de limite. Elle lui appartenait, purement et simplement, comme tout ce qui se tenait en son royaume. Et de ce fait, devait se plier à ses décisions et desiderata. Devant son silence éloquent, il tourna le visage vers elle, et sa respiration se tint en suspens le temps de quelques battements de coeur. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes, et alors qu'il passait une main délicate sous le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, elle dévia les yeux, comme prise en défaut. Honteuse et gênée.

« Idhril ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » demanda Thranduil, cette fois-ci la voix bien plus ferme, n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il lisait sur son beau visage.

Elle donna des coups d'oeil furtif aux alentours, et la gorge nouée, elle murmura « La forêts a des oreilles mellon-nin ». Thranduil comprit le sous-entendu. Il prit la main de sa tendre amie, et la tirant à sa suite, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il la conduisit à un endroit qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Arrivés, elle vit à quelques mètres, à l'état encore de jeune pousse, un chêne malingre qui prenait racines. Aux alentours, des cerfs immenses mangeaient tranquillement. Se dressant comme les gardiens d'un sanctuaire à leur arrivée. Les rayons du soleil jouaient d'ombres et de lumière dans les sous-bois, dévoilant la magnificence des lieux, tandis que le timide cours d'eau chuchotait dans les silences de la forêt. Idhril ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en voyant ce lieu idyllique, et Thranduil avoua « Je viens ici souvent, il est un peu mon refuge, mon lieu de retraite. Les Cerfs m'avertissent quand du monde arrive ou passe à portée. J'aime cet endroit, il respire le calme. Les énergies de la forêt sont fortes ici.

\- Oui je les ressens …. » murmura Idhril, dont le maigre sourire que cette apparition lui procura, ravi le prince des elfes non loin.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, et marcha sur l'herbe jeune et moelleuse, puis elle les plongea dans l'eau fraîche du ruisseau. Elle alla vers le chêne maigrelet qui se battait vaillamment pour croître, et se penchant vers lui, elle lui murmura avec tendresse « Un jour tu deviendras grand et fort. Le Coeur de cette Forêt si magnifique ». Les feuilles encore chétives frémirent sous son souffle aimant, et il lui répondit quelque chose en retour, qui étira son sourire. Thranduil savait, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné, qu'elle détenait un savoir ancestral, une magie descendant des dons de Melian elle-même. Il pouvait ressentir la forêt, la sentir vibrer, respirer. Pouvait même parfois entrer en communion avec les arbres, mais, Idhril avait un potentiel dépassant le sien. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle une telle guérisseuse d'ailleurs. Il la trouva magnifique, le bas de sa robe aux reflets argentés, paré de tissus diaphanes et fluides, se mouillant peu à peu à force de baigner dans les eaux. Les reflets de lumières jouant en méandres sur ses courbes harmonieuses. Il avait envie d'elle, là, maintenant. Elle voulait attendre leur union officielle pour se donner à lui. Cela lui tenait tellement à coeur, qu'il n'avait pas voulu le lui refuser. Mais la tentation était si grande, que parfois, ça le torturait cruellement. Rien que de penser à ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes, la légèreté du toucher de ses doigts, la volupté de son corps contre le sien, l'anima d'une ardeur somme toute masculine, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber. Quand elle se redressa pour lui faire face, la mélancolie n'avait pas déserté ses traits, et il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ces jours loin d'elle, avaient été éprouvants. Elle ne cessait d'envahir ses pensées, où qu'il soit, son souvenir le suivait partout. Chaque rêve, chaque souffle, chaque aspiration, s'habillait de sa silhouette enchanteresse. Il se faisait une joie de revenir, de l'étreindre, de la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Son comportement distant, voire glacial, lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'il comprenne au plus vite ce qu'il se jouait. Elle revint lentement vers lui, et elle sut quand elle vit la dureté dans ses yeux couleur d'azur, qu'elle allait devoir répondre. Il vint vers elle, et lui prenant les mains, il la sentit littéralement s'accrocher à ses phalanges.

« Ton … ton père a changé Thranduil ….

\- Mon père ? Répéta Thranduil des plus perplexe ne comprenant décidément pas ce que son royal paternel pouvait bien venir faire dans cette conversation.

\- Je …. elle avait du mal à parler, il le voyait. Un frisson glacial lui mordit l'échine, une appréhension qu'il redoutait depuis des années déjà.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il alors sans forme et sans détour, la voix asséchée par ses angoisses.

\- Il m'a parlé de toi, et de fil en aiguille …. de nous. Il sait nos rapprochements …

\- La belle affaire ! Tout le monde le sait ! S'exclama Thranduil hypocritement soulagé, passant outre les messages sous-entendus qu'elle lui envoyait.

\- NON ! » S'écria-t-elle alors, ce qui le saisit, car elle criait rarement.

Il lut dans ses yeux baignés de larmes à présent, tout la colère, la frustration, qu'elle contenait. Ses joues avaient pris une coloration rouge d'indignation, et elle continua :

« Il sait ce qui nous lie …. l'amour qui nous uni … il m'a dit que c'était impossible, que tu devais en épouser une autre que ….

\- Il n'est pas décisionnaire de mes choix et de mon destin ! » protesta de suite le prince, passant outre le fait qu'elle avait à lui dire autre chose.

Elle resserra les doigts avec vigueur, et la honte fébrile qui animait son faciès, explosa alors, et elle formula la voix étranglée par ses pleurs :

« Son affection a mon égard a changé, Thranduil ! Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait que je rejoigne sa couche ! »

Le visage du prince se décomposa littéralement. Il arracha ses mains de son contact, comme si elle l'avait brûlé, et exécuta deux pas en arrière, totalement soufflé par sa déclaration. L'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage parfait. Ses traits se firent très durs, et son regard froid sembla la lacérer sur place.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?! Tu sais que ce genre d'accusations, peut aller loin ! Dire que mon père convoite une jeune elleth sous sa coupe, aurait des répercutions qui seraient fortement regrettables en ces années de troubles ! Surtout connaissant ta famille Idhril ! »

La colère monta dans les veines de cette dernière, qui ne s'expliquait pas le comportement de son bien-aimé. Interloquée, elle s'exclama :

« C'est tout le crédit que tu apportes à mes dires ? Ne serait-il pas plus logique qu'au lieu de me condamner, tu saches à savoir ce qu'il en est ? Me soutenir au besoin ? Ne nous sommes-nous pas promis l'un à l'autre ! ».

L'envie de hurler lui comprima le larynx avec une telle force, qu'elle en perdit littéralement la voix. Thranduil ne pouvait pas le croire, ne voulait pas le croire. Même si il l'avait vu, même si il avait été témoin de cette malsaine métamorphose. Comment osait-elle ternir à ses yeux l'image qu'il avait de son père ?! De son Roi ?! Une haine affreuse lui tordit l'estomac un instant. Le fait qu'elle soit l'instigatrice, même malgré elle, de cette vérité insoutenable, la rendait horrible à ses yeux. Il se redressa, fier et droit, et la toisant comme un insecte, il déclara :

« Ne portes plus jamais de telles accusations envers mon père, femme, ou tu devras en répondre ! ».

L'elleth, d'abord secouée, meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même, se sentant bafouée de la plus sale des manières, n'arriva pas à dire un seul mot. Puis ses yeux se mirent à verser des larmes acides, des larmes incandescentes, au point que la douleur qui la pulvérisait dut trouver un exutoire. Elle se campa tout dans une attitude digne, et malgré son visage ravagé par le chagrin, elle s'écria :

« Si tu ne peux voir ce que tes yeux te dévoilent, alors hors de ma vue ! Comment un être disant m'aimer, peut à se point me rejeter ? Me faire du mal ?! N'as-tu donc aucun coeur, Thranduil Oropherion ?! Qui a-t-il donc au final sous ta carapace royale ?! Un vide ? Un néant ! Qui te fasse oublier le plus beau ? L'amour que je te porte n'est-il donc rien à tes yeux qu'un amusement passager ?! ».

Puis, sans préavis, il la vit s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, ses doigts martyrisant les quelques touffes d'herbe qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber sous ses étreintes désespérées. Tranduil s'éveilla soudain, la terrible rancœur qui venait de le posséder, avait totalement disparu, alors que sous ses yeux, se brisait la chose la plus belle qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

Idhril ressemblait à un tas de chiffons, recroquevillée sur le sol, les épaules secouées par des sursauts sporadiques. Ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant son visage brisé. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'accroupissant, il voulut la toucher et s'excuser, mais, il entendit sortir de sa gorge, comme un grognement de bête blessée. « Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Retourne vers ta loyauté aveugle, ton entêtement princier ! Vas vers celle que ton père a destiné pour toi ! Et ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! ».

Ces quelques mots lui enserrèrent si effroyablement le coeur, qu'il crut qu'il allait en mourir sur-le-champ. Mortifié, il allait quand même apposer une main délicate sur son épaule, mais elle releva le visage vers lui, et son regard d'émeraude n'était que rage. « VAS-T-EN ! » finit-elle par hurler à plein poumons.

Son cri déchira la quiétude de la forêt, et tous les êtres vivants la peuplant, l'entendirent. Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles froissées. Thranduil leva les yeux, et les arbres semblaient trembler. Il ressentit la colère qui les animait. Les cerfs vinrent vers lui, le repoussant, lui faisant barrage de leurs bois mis en avant. Tout devenait hostile à son encontre, et il sut qu'elle venait d'ériger à nouveau les murs qu'ils avaient su abattre. La froidure de cette constatation, le paralysa. Il ne sut plus quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Puis, dépité, il tourna les talons, et la laissa seule.

Les heures de la journée passèrent, et Thranduil tournait comme un lion en cage. Certain d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il avait été d'une stupidité insondable. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de sa bien-aimée, morcelé par le chagrin. Il l'avait blessé plus cruellement encore qu'une flèche. Touchant son âme au plus profond de son être. L'idée qu'elle se laisse mourir le traversa, et l'urgence de la situation vint le gifler.

La nuit était tombée, et il traversa les couloirs comme un courant d'air. Il arriva près des appartements de la princesse d'adoption, et ne frappa même pas. Quelque chose lui sommait de se dépêcher, de mettre à bas tous les obstacles sans réfléchir. Il ne le trouva pas ni dans le salon, ni dans la chambre ou une autre pièce. Alarmé, il remua tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Puis, il l'entendit, le pleur contenu, le traître souffle qui perça le silence. Elle était sur sa terrasse, étendue sur une couverture tirée à la va-vite. Sur le côté, le visage engloutit par sa chevelure sombre, sa lumière immortelle sur le déclin. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant précis, qu'il prit toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se jeta à ses côtés, et il souleva son corps sans force, et la serrant ardemment contre lui, il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux aux parures de nuit, et murmura « Je suis désolé, infiniment désolé … Idhril …. je t'aime …. » ces deux derniers mots sortirent comme une complainte de la gorge nouée du prince. Un cri libérateur avoué à voix basse, et qui perça les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'enfonçait. Il la sentit remuer faiblement entre ses bras, et sa première réaction fut de le repousser. Il la plaqua tout contre lui, allant au-delà de ses protestations, et déclara, en lui embrassant la gorge « Je te promets de parler à mon père … je te promets de ne jamais te quitter …. mon amour …. mon âme soeur …. ».

Le lendemain, Oropher le conviait à le rejoindre dans ses appartements royaux. Thranduil sut, que son devenir allait se jouer en ces heures.

.

* * *

.

La voix grave traversa l'épaisseur du bois de la porte close, et Thranduil entra sagement. Il trouva le roi assis à son bureau, le nez plongé dans une pile de documents plus ou moins officiels. Le souverain leva ses yeux gris-bleu vers son fils, et un radieux sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il se leva, et venant le saluer chaleureusement, il s'exclama :

« Que je suis heureux de savoir tes missions si couronnées de succès ! Les hommes ne jurent que par toi ! Ils louent ton courage et ta hardiesse ! ».

Oropher avait l'air transporté par les faits d'armes de son fils. Il se dirigea vers une desserte placée dans un coin de sa salle de vie, et prenant deux verres en cristal, qu'il remplît d'un de leur meilleur vin. Thranduil l'avait rarement vu si expansif. Son comportement n'augurait rien de bon. Il revint vers son héritier, et lui tendant le récipient, il continua, sur le même air enjoué :

« Tu feras un meneur d'hommes remarquable, Thranduil ! Même Gil-Galad ne pourra t'égaler !

\- Ada ! » Le reprit Thranduil, choqué malgré lui d'entendre cela.

Oropher lui coula un regard froid, et une mesquinerie certaine anima son beau visage.

« Dire que tu ne jures que par ce Noldo ! Tu fais honte à notre famille quand tu es ainsi ! Ne prends plus sa défense devant moi Thranduil, car je n'aurai pas la patience de supporter cet outrage ! ».

La voix était étonnamment calme, froide et tranchante comme le fer. Cependant, cet incident passé, Oropher émit d'une voix des plus innocente :

« Là que tu as mes armées sous ta coupe, il est temps que tu te trouves une épouse. Il faut asseoir notre pouvoir tant que les accalmies nous le permettent …

\- Quoi ? Une union ?! S'écria presque Thranduil. Par ces temps de troubles et de guerre ?! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non bien au contraire. Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que mon unique fils héritier, reprenne le flambeau, avec toutes les forces qui sont à sa disposition. Les mariages sont très pratiques pour trouver une manne non négligeable de soldats et autres partisans. Qui pourront défendre tes intérêts et ceux de notre peuple, le moment venu …..

\- Et si je refuse ? S'enhardit Thranduil

\- Si tu quoi ? » Répéta son père en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Il était grand, froid, calculateur, dominateur, et malgré l'amour qu'il lui vouait, quand il était ainsi, Thranduil ne se retrouvait guère plus que comme un jeune elfing, cherchant un refuge pour se soustraire à son attention inquisitrice. Néanmoins, il n'était plus un enfant, et si il devait être roi, et de ce fait, faire la fierté de son père, il devait lui prouver dès aujourd'hui, qu'il était digne de cette charge. Il fit front à son souverain, relevant le menton, et dardant son regard dans le sien, il répéta avec aplomb.

« Si je refuse ?!

\- Tu ne peux refuser … j'ai tous les droits, répondit calmement Oropher, certain de son ascendant.

\- Alors si je me marie, ce sera avec l'elleth de mon choix !

\- Ha, nous y voilà ! Rétorqua Oropher d'un ton amusé. Dis-moi qu'elle petite effrontée s'est crue digne de te passer la bague au doigt ? Ou quelle intrigante, après avoir passé une nuit sulfureuse entre tes bras, s'est présumée à la hauteur de cette responsabilité ?

\- Il ne s'agit ni de l'une, ni de l'autre ! » rectifia Thranduil dont le visage était devenu courroucé.

Le simple fait que son propre père définisse Idhril de la sorte, même sans le vouloir, le révoltait. Il y eut un face à face tendu et silencieux. Les yeux bleu-gris d'Oropher s'ouvrirent en grand quand il comprit, quand il réalisa que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

« La femme que je désire épouser, est Idhril, fille de Seregon, Père ! ».

A cette phrase le visage du suzerain sembla s'affaisser, et le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, fut littéralement pulvérisé. Le vin s'étala partout sur sa magnifique tunique blanche et argent. Il exécuta raidement des gestes vains pour essayer d'enlever le plus de liquide du tissu.

« Jamais ! La réponse fusa comme une flèche, ardente comme la flamme, sèche comme la pierre.

\- Elle fera une remarquable épouse, et une reine digne de ce nom ! Appuya Thranduil, qui voyait au fil des secondes, une colère sans nom habiller les traits de son père.

\- NON ! Tu entends ! Je refuse !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me la refuser ?! Elle est de souche pure ! Descendante d'une grande lignée !

\- Je ne marierai pas mon fils à une déshérité ! Tu entends ?! S'écria Oropher, au bord de la perte de contrôle.

\- Elle n'en a que le nom ! Elle est encore la fille du Seigneur Seregon ! Elle jouit des honneurs dus à son rang, même si plus personne n'y fait attention, et la traite comme une répudiée ! Je …. je l'aime … finit par dire Thranduil, répugnant à ainsi se dévoiler. C'est elle, l'âme soeur qui m'est destinée ».

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Le faciès figé de colère contenue, Oropher réfléchissait à la situation. Mais son besoin de contrôle, sa soif de domination, n'avait pas de prix. Si il cédait à la demande de son fils bien-aimé, il la perdait Elle, et cela lui était devenu impossible. Le pouvoir qu'elle recelait, était trop puissant, trop unique. Elle lui assurait les victoires. Avec elle à sa suite, aucune blessure ne pourrait le ralentir, le briser, l'arrêter. Il arriverait jusqu'à Sauron lui-même ! Et le mettrait à bat, ainsi elle serait l'instrument de ses victoires, et grâce à elle, sa famille serait auréolée d'une gloire infinie ! Il voulait crier au monde elfique, à quel point il avait été bien inspiré le jour où il l'avait prise sous son aile. Et puis, ça il le tairait bien évidement, mais il ne désirait plus qu'une chose depuis quelques années. Un odieux secret, un penchant malsain, celui de la prendre, de la posséder jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, afin qu'elle lui soit pour toujours acquise et liée. Rien que de revoir ses longs cheveux, ses mains le soignant, prenant soin de lui comme jamais personne en l'avait fait auparavant, lui insuffla un désir puissant qu'il eut du mal à maîtriser. Elle avait été la représentation de la fille parfaite pendant des siècles, mais ces derniers temps, elle revêtait pour lui des attirances bien moins chastes, et qui le possédaient comme de funestes démons. Se marier une fois, oui. Se réserver qu'à un seul compagnon de chair, certains elfes n'y arrivaient jamais. Et, bénis par les dieux, ils ne pouvaient attenter à la vertu d'une elfe par la force, ni elle en subir les assauts sans en mourir avant qu'ils ne commettent l'impensable. Ainsi, il userait de manœuvre pour la faire céder, et qu'importe leur attachements respectifs ! Ils comprendraient tôt ou tard, que les Valar ne contrôlaient pas tout, et que leurs Dieux les avaient abandonné depuis longtemps.

Thranduil pouvait lire dans son regard, les pensées pernicieuses qui l'animaient. Son estomac se noua, quand il comprit à quel point Idhril avait pu dire vrai.

« Les histoires d'âme soeur sont bonnes pour les enfants en bas âges, Thranduil ! Réelles, mais qui ne peuvent s'appliquer à tous. Aux souverains encore moins ! Tu as un devoir envers ton peuple, de par ta naissance ! Serais-tu capable de tout laisser ? Ce royaume ? Tes hommes ? Moi ? Nous sommes moins prolifiques que les Hommes. Nous ne pouvons attendre béatement que celle qui nous est destinée arrive, et perpétue notre race. Non, il faut faire preuve de rigueur, et d'abnégation …

\- Parce que vous faites preuve d'abnégation en me retirant le droit de jouir de sa présence ?! De vivre ce qu'Eru lui-même a voulu ?! S'écria Thranduil hors de lui.

\- Si Eru était si puissant, Sauron ne répandrait pas son engeance avec telle facilité, et les nôtres jouiraient d'une vie simple et heureuse …. où tu pourrais vivre ton idylle. Mais ce monde n'est pas, Thranduil, il n'est que chimère. Tout comme ton rêve d'être avec elle …. voyant qu'il allait riposter, il demanda, sournoisement, as-tu déjà fait l'acte de chair avec elle ?! »

Le coeur de Thranduil tressaillit, il vit de suite pour quelle raison, l'esprit machiavélique de son père lui avait soufflé ce vil questionnement. Il serra les poings, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, et Oropher eut un sourire en coin des plus odieux.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, la connaissant, elle doit se réserver pour les noces. Brave enfant, pour cela que je tiens tant à elle … d'une force de caractère peu commune … Seregon a au moins pour lui de faire une descendance des plus appréciable ! Elle sera comme sa famille a toujours voulu qu'elle soit. Au service d'un Souverain, garante de sa sécurité et de son bien-être. Loyale … dévouée corps et âme ….

\- Suffit ! Hurla Thranduil, voyant très clairement le jeu de son père, de son roi. Et c'est ce dernier titre qui brisait ses aspirations.

\- Tu sais que si vous n'êtes pas liés physiquement, rien d'irrévocable n'a été commis. Et que vos âmes ne sont pas encore totalement enchaînées l'une à l'autre ….

\- Menu détail ! Car vous savez ce qu'il en est ! Ragea Thranduil.

\- Cesse donc ton impertinence, car avant que des mots malheureux et regrettables ne sortent de ta bouche, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter».

Oropher se dirigea vers une des portes adjacentes de son bureau, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un servant. Se dernier hocha la tête, le salua, puis disparut. Le roi, alla se servir un autre verre, lorgnant d'un oeil critique sa magnifique tunique arborant une tâche bordeaux des plus disgracieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte, et quelqu'un entra. Thranduil fut totalement saisi. L'elleth qui entra, si richement vêtue, était d'une beauté presque égale à Dame Galadriel. Ses cheveux longs et blonds comme les blés d'été, cascadaient sur des épaules dégagées et blanches comme de l'albâtre. Ses yeux bleus constellés de lumières, rappelaient le ciel de l'aube, et sa bouche, rose à la perfection, ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Son visage aux traits fins et délicats, était dans une forme de coeur charmant, et la grâce qui animait ses gestes, semblait être insufflée par Varda elle-même. Une pure beauté, digne des plus grands. Sur ce point, Thranduil devait reconnaître que son père n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et n'avait pas choisi une promise des plus hideuse. Elle était le prototype parfait de ce qu'il aimait chez les siennes. Nombre d'entre elles d'ailleurs, furent à partager son lit. Mais, aussi stupéfiante que soit son aura de perfection, elle n'arriva pas à effacer le regard d'émeraude et la voix enchanteresse de sa bien-aimée. Et tout aussi clairement, il sut, qu'à part fuir, plus rien n'arrêterait les machinations de son royal géniteur.

Ce dernier savait tout aussi pertinemment, qu'avec la guerre qui se profilait, Thranduil ne pourrait faire marche arrière. Son honneur, et son orgueil, le pousseraient au front. Quelque soit l'amour qui les liait l'un à l'autre, il ne verrait jamais d'aboutissement. De ça, Oropher s'en fit le serment. Les aimant tous deux, ils ne prendraient pas le risque de les perdre. L'un comme l'autre resterait près de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les attentions de son héritier envers l'elleth, trahissaient son intérêt pour elle. Qu'importe son amour, ce n'était pas ça qui concevait les enfants ! Avec un sourire de prédateur satisfait, il les laissa faire connaissance, quittant la pièce en silence. Ninglor était une elfe bien née, à la beauté aussi rayonnante que la lumière d'Anor. Son fils, même soumis aux lois cruelles qui régissaient la communion des âmes soeurs, ne pourrait pas bien longtemps résister aux charmes de sa future épouse. Et pour en être totalement certain, Oropher comptait bien mener son plan jusqu'au bout.

A peine fut-il sorti, qu'une missive urgente provenant directement de Gil-GAlad lui parvint. Les armées se rassemblaient. Elles partaient pour le Mordor. Oropher donna les ordres pour se mettre en marche. Il alla directement chercher Idhril, lui expliquant qu'ils partaient dans la journée, et qu'elle devait faire honneur au titre et aux fonctions qui lui avaient été échus. Il n'oublia pas de souligner au passage, comme si ce détail se baignait d'insignifiance, les fiançailles de son héritier, et la venue de sa promise. L'elleth aux yeux d'émeraude, compris dès-lors, que Thranduil, normalement parti pour défendre leur cause, l'avait d'une façon ou d'un autre, trahie. Un chagrin abyssal sembla la tirer sans fin vers les ténèbres. La veille elle voulait mourir, la douleur perforant sa poitrine étant devenue insupportable, aujourd'hui, ne battait en son coeur qu'une rage désespérée. Puisque qu'en cette vie, le bonheur lui serait refusé, elle ferait ce pour quoi elle était née. Resterait sûrement solitaire le reste de son immortalité, ou périrait aux champs d'honneur. C'est pleine de ressentiments qu'elle fit son paquetage, passa pour la première fois ses habits de guerre. Arc et épée en main, bien que cette dernière ne l'ait jamais couverte de gloire. Puis elle se fit le serment d'au moins faire la fierté de sa mère, et de tous ceux dans sa famille, qui l'avaient préparé à cela. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si elle devait y laisser la vie, la seule chose qui lui restait à présent, était l'illustre jugement de ses pairs.

.

* * *

.

Le voyage fut long, et éprouvant. Les différentes armées se mouvaient comme un immense animal difforme, dont le corps élastique s'étirait et se contractait comme un ver gigantesque. Quelques nains, trop peu pour être mentionnés, les plus braves ou les plus audacieux, fermaient la marche en silence. Sous les regards méfiants des elfes, qui toléraient plus qu'autre chose, leur présence. Les différents royaumes, bien qu'unis dans ces affrontements, gardaient des places distinctes lors des campements. Les Seigneurs se mêlaient rarement, où pour partager quelques banquets, autours desquels on parlait stratégies. Idhril revit son père, qui pour la première fois de sa longue existence, loua sa réussite, et le travail effectué auprès du grand roi Oropher. Il en profita pour bénir l'union prochaine du prince, dont la future épouse le suivait pour le moment. Si la haine n'avait pas été insufflé à la base dans le sang des elfes, Idhril réussit à l'alimenter. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait son visage parfait, sa chevelure d'or. Chaque fois que même son nom était prononcé. Tout la blessait, la heurtait, lui poignardait la poitrine au point de se sentir mourir tous les jours un peu plus. Depuis cet affreux instant de leur départ, elle avait soigneusement évité Thranduil, se faisant plus discrète qu'une ombre. Sa rancoeur, dépassant sa raison, elle n'était pas certaine de retenir la lame qu'elle voulait lui plonger dans le coeur. Son amour n'avait trouver d'égal que sa rancune. Et elle se maudissait, à chaque fois qu'elle n'apercevait ne serait-ce que sa silhouette, ou sa chevelure argentée, de continuer à l'aimer comme au premier jour. Là où la cruelle révélation s'était offerte à eux. De loin, Thranduil semblait égal à lui même. Prompt à donner des ordres, distant, froid, un bloc de marbre qui se fendait rarement d'un sourire. Et Idhril se retint de nombreuses fois de mettre le feu à la tente qui les abritaient, lui et sa promise. Au lieu de se mettre à détester au plus haut point Oropher, toute sa haine se dirigeait vers son fils. Elle ne pouvait soupçonner leur conversation, les mots échangés. Et pour cause, Thranduil n'avait pas réussi à lui remettre la main dessus depuis tout ce temps. Le roi la gardait jalousement, aussi précieusement que si elle avait été un joyau de sa couronne. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il faisait toujours tout pour éviter qu'elle ne soit là en présence de son héritier. Et les jours, les semaines passaient. Un matin, alors qu'elle avait profité d'un dernier rayon de lune pour aller se baigner dans un bassin d'eau non loin du campement, elle vit Thranduil émerger de sous sa tente, et scruter les alentours de son regard froid. Elle fila comme le vent, se dissimulant au mieux. Quand elle arriva près de la tente d'Oropher, elle sentit une main puissante lui agripper l'épaule, et la retourner si vivement, que la pression sur la clavicule lui fit mal. Elle faillit hurler, mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres avec rudesse, et elle se sentit étouffer. L'instant de frayeur se para vite d'autre chose, quand elle vit qui la maintenait ainsi. Il l'avait vu et l'avait suivi. Elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles de glace, toute la colère qui le possédait. Il la tira sans ménagement à l'écart du camp. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de quelques gardes. Et trouvant un endroit satisfaisant, il la plaqua à une paroi rocheuse. L'action fut si puissante qu'elle lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes, et elle crut qu'il voulait l'imprimer dans le granit. Essoufflés, ils se toisèrent longuement, l'un comme l'autre n'arrivant pas à trouver un mot correct à prononcer. Elle pouvait lire ses ressentiments. Toute la violence contenue qui transpirait à chacun de ses souffles, à chacune de ses pressions sur sa peau délicate. Comment pouvait-il exprimer une telle colère, lui qui était en faute ? Il la libéra, et elle essaya de partir, il la plaqua à nouveau violemment contre la roche dure, et elle fit, la voix comprimée de rage :

« Que me veux-tu ?! Vas rejoindre la parfaite Ninglor ! Celle qui t'accueille en elle chaque nuit ! Celle qui réchauffe tes draps, et soulage tes pulsions bassement primaires ! »

Le son clair retentit quelque peu, tendit qu'il la giflait. Les lèvres pincées, il l'invectiva :

« Ne manques pas de respect à ton prince ! J'ai à te parler ! »

Les yeux d'Idhril s'embuèrent, tendit que sa peau rosissait sous le coup. Il se maudit de devoir agir ainsi, se honnit de la voir se transformer en torrent de larmes silencieuses. Mais la connaissant, il n'avait plus que cette solution. Des mois à présent qu'elle le fuyait, l'évinçait de sa vie. Son orgueil mal placé ne pouvait le concevoir.

« Je n'ai pas choisi cette alliance ! Je ne voulais pas !

\- A croire que la force de tes convictions, n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche demandée …. fit-elle dans un rictus sombre. Pauvre Thranduil, promis de force …. quel dur labeur tu traverses …. »

Il lui empoigna les épaules, et la secouant, il s'écria :

« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Es-tu donc devenue sourde ?! Mon père a tout organisé !

\- Oui, bien évidemment …. comme à ton habitude de prince pourri gâté, il faut bien te trouver un bouc émissaire ….

\- Arrêtes ! » Hurla-t-il alors.

Elle crut qu'il allait à nouveau la frapper, elle ferma les paupières d'appréhension, mais le coup ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et décela sur son visage pâle, une moue de douleur invisible, qui sut la toucher. Elle le connaissait que trop, et inversement. Elle savait lire en lui, bien mieux encore que son père. La gorge nouée, il reprit, voyant qu'elle lu prêtait une oreille plus ou moins attentive.

« Je ne l'aime pas, Idhril ! Ces moments partagés avec elle, ne sont rien ! Comprends-tu ? On me demande juste de faire un héritier, de continuer la pérennité de ma famille. D'asseoir sa position et son pouvoir …. la guerre ne durera pas éternellement, nous devons penser à l'avenir ….

\- TON avenir ! Cracha-t-elle rudement.

\- Notre avenir …. Idhril … le ton plaintif sur lequel il dit son prénom, la fit frissonner. Je peux la prendre pour femme, mais pas pour amante ! Comprends-tu ?

\- Alors, au lieu de bafouer une femme, tu en posséderas deux …. non merci, Thranduil. Je n'accepterai jamais d'être à la seconde place, pas après ce que nous savons, toi et moi …. plutôt mourir ! »

Il lut, avec une clairvoyance tyrannique, que c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent. Elle tremblait. La rage et la détresse mordant son corps. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer souffrir de la sorte. Son âme semblait tomber en lambeaux. Des lanières complètes se décollant d'elle, comme on dépècerait un animal vivant, d'un acte chirurgical et patient.

« Est-ce donc tout l'amour que tu as pour moi ? Ton orgueil passant avant le fait de pouvoir nous retrouver ? » demanda-t-il alors des plus injuste.

Elle se sentit crucifiée sur place. Son larynx eut du mal à émettre un seul son. Puis, la vague de fond de l'injustice la souleva, et elle énonça entre ses dents :

« Parce que c'est moi l'égoïste ? Moi qui fais passer mes intérêts avant les autres ?! Tu ôses me parler d'orgueil ? Il n'y a plus d'avenir pour Nous Thranduil ! Plus aucun entends-tu ?! Vas retrouver la niche de ta chienne bien-aimée, et laisse-moi en paix ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! ».

Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il lui attrapa la gorge, et approchant son visage du sien, tout en serrant lentement la poigne qu'il exerçait sur sa peau fine, il dit la voix rauque :

« Ne me parle pas ainsi ! Car toute pupille que tu sois ! Je peux te faire pendre pour m'avoir parlé sur ce ton !

\- Et bien vas-y ! » rétorqua-t-elle, brûlante de chagrin.

Il perçut dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, ce désir de mort qui le fit paniquer. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots, à exprimer la torture qu'il ressentait. Dans un geste passionné, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, la coinçant entre la pierre et son corps musculeux. Forçant le seuil de ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, et retrouver l'onctueuse intimité de sa langue sur la sienne, comme quand ils pouvaient encore le faire librement. Elle se débattit, mais il avait plus de force qu'elle. Il lui enserra les bras, la poitrine, calant sa jambes entre ses cuisses pour accentuer la présence de son corps sur celui de l'elleth qui le martyrisait tant. Dire qu'il la désirait, était un euphémisme grandiose. Il la voulait, l'avait toujours voulu ! Et il n'accepterait jamais que tout se finisse ainsi. Elle se défendit, détourna le visage pour contrer sa fougue, mais il ne lâchait pas. Elle le mordit alors, dans un acte désespéré. Il se recula, grimaçant vivement. Il s'essuya la bouche, étudiant le sang qui striait sa peau claire. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle fit un mouvement las de la tête, de gauche à droite, et du fiel dans la voix, elle questionna :

« Pauvre petit prince …. que veux-tu de moi ? Ce que je t'ai toujours refusé avant le mariage ? Parce que dans le fond, je savais que cela t'était si aisé à obtenir ? Quel respect as-tu envers toutes celles qui t'ont ouvert leur coeur, ouvert leur âme ? Et tu voudrais quoi ? Me posséder comme l'une d'entre elle ?! Prendre ma virginité comme un trophée ?

\- Non ! Je te veux parce que je t'aime par les Valar ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !

\- Et tu n'as pas eu la force de te battre pour cet amour ….. qu'en sera-t-il le jour où tu devras réellement te battre pour moi ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant Thranduil …. malgré tes millénaires, tu n'es guère plus qu'un elfing impressionné par son père et son rang …. »

Elle pleurait, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais elle résonna comme une sentence terrible, tant la vérité s'en dégageait. Il la relâcha lentement, sans pour autant la libérer. Puis, elle lui donna le coup de grâce. Elle vint lui caresser la joue, un sourire amer transforma sa bouche tâché du sang de son aimé, et elle avoua :

« Ma virginité de toute façon …. je ne puis plus la donner à personne. … car le Roi l'a faite sienne ... ».

Un déferlement glacé s'enfonça dans le corps du prince, labourant son coeur, ses entrailles, au point de l'anéantir. Elle continua, impitoyable :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il resterait à jamais retranché derrière ses obligations ? Ce sens de l'honneur aussi vacillant que le tiens ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre, vous ne pouvez prétendre à la dignité de vos titres …. Thranduil Oropherion …. »

Les bras de Thranduil semblèrent couler le long du corps d'Idhril et reculant de deux pas, totalement hébété par cet aveu, il la toisa avec une surprise se mêlant à une affliction sans nom. Elle se décolla du mur naturel où il l'avait clouée de ses mains. Droite, fière, inflexible. Venant à son côté, le regard porté au loin, elle énonça, la voix morte :

« En un sens, il est le seul à m'avoir toujours soutenue et aimée. Il m'a protégé depuis le début. Pris ma défense, même devant les miens. Pensant ces mois où tu te pavanais avec ta promise, là que je me mourrai tous les jours un peu plus, il m'a réconforté. Il a peut-être dit les choses qu'il fallait seulement pour accéder à mes faveurs. Mais même factices, ces mots étaient d'un réconfort qui pansaient mon âme détruite. As-tu eu ne serait-ce que la moitié de cet altruisme à mon égard ?

\- Et c'est cela qui te conforte dans l'idée d'être devenue sa putain ?! Grogna-t-il, blessé à mort.

\- Non … ho non Thranduil …. mais quand un mâle découche c'est une chose naturelle, quand c'est une femme c'est une catin … vois-tu mon aimé … il n'y a aucune différence. Et si je suis pour toi guère plus qu'une gourgandine sans valeur, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Mais, n'oublies jamais …. que c'est toi qui m'a jeté dans ses bras ! ».

Elle avança alors, le laissant seul devant un amas de pierres froides et sèches, comme Idhril, fille de Seregon, avait pu le devenir. Et ce, par sa faute.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle ait totalement quitté les alentours, il plaqua sa main sur son avant-bras et hurla. Cria à s'époumoner, à drainer le sang de son âme, toute la douleur de son être supplicié. Il frappa contre la paroi devant lui, et la frappa encore, au point de risquer de s'en briser les phalanges. Il se plaqua contre le minéral qui semblait engoncer son cœur, et se laissa glisser lamentablement dessus.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube étendirent leurs ailes chaleureuses, mais aucun rayon de soleil n'arriva à le réchauffer. Sa distance, son absence, l'offrande qu'elle avait sacrifié à son père, tout le détruisait. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Jamais la voir partir, ou s'éloigner ainsi de lui. Il ne comprit qu'à présent, que sa lâcheté avait tout détruit. Alors qu'il ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à un tas difforme au pied de cet édifice naturel, qui avait été témoin de l'effondrement de sa vie, il réfléchit. Encore et encore. Soudain, relevant ses prunelles bleues, son regard ayant l'éclat de celui d'un fauve prêt à bondir, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Après la guerre, ils partiraient tous les deux. Et rien, ni personne, n'entraveraient leurs vies.

C'était sans compter la faux morbide du destin. Persuadée d'avoir à jamais laissé tout derrière elle, définitivement anéantie, Idhril suivit Oropher lors de son assaut dément contre la Morranon. Thranduil, commandant les lignes arrières, fut tétanisé en la voyant remonter les rangs vers son roi. Le cerf fut abattu, son père le suivit. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, la vie de son souverain venait d'être fauchée. C'est là qu'il la vit, voulant accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. Dédaignant le danger, puisque c'est mourir qu'elle voulait. Elle accourut vers le corps gisant du monarque sous la pluie battante. Thranduil n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter le spectacle morbide qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne put que la soutenir, et la regarder s'éteindre, impuissant, alors que la pluie lavait ses larmes désespérées.

A leur retour, Ninglor récupéra un jeune roi, fourbu et brisé, qui dut affronter la couronne, et assumer ses actes passés. Elle était d'une telle douceur, d'une telle gentillesse, qu'elle finit par panser ses plaies les plus profondes. Et, comble de bonheur, elle lui donna un fils merveilleux. Legolas Vertefeuille, qui serait dorénavant, Tout pour lui. Oropher avait raison, des âmes soeurs unies simplement que par un lien éthéré, s'oubliaient au fil du temps. Il ne restait que du brasier de leur amour, qu'une étincelle ténue, sous les cendres des mémoires délaissées dans les limbes du Temps. Guère plus qu'une étoile fébrile et lointaine, clignotant sporadiquement, dans un océan de saphir, où toutes les autres se paraient de plus d'éclat.

Mais cela …. c'était jusqu'à ce que le hasard, ou le destin, ne les fassent se rencontrer à nouveau.

.

 _Instants présents, alors que Thranduil c'est laissé aller à ses souvenirs :_

Alexandra gémit dans son sommeil, un rêve venait chahuter son esprit. Thranduil baissa la tête, contemplant le visage émacié de l'humaine qui traversait tant d'épreuves, mais dont l'âme étincelait à présent. Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer l'étreinte de son bras autours de son corps reposé sur lui. Et lui embrassant affectueusement le sommet de la tête, il se fit le serment de la protéger. Quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ces révélations, et que vous comprenez un peu plus la dualité qui anime notre cher souverain !**_

 _ **Notons au passage que seul Thranduil se souvient de tout ceci pour le moment ! ;)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sous la grâce des festivités de Décembre ...**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Bizzz à Toutes !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	24. Le Miroir où Dansent les Souvenirs

**.Erwynia :** ouais j'ai fait un Oropher comme un souverain de son époque ! (Enfin comme je le voyais) caractère des elfes sylvains, plus des obligations, des devoirs, un royaume difficile à protéger etc ... sans parler de cette obsession de domination et de possession, que l'on retrouve chez Thranduil. Je voulais qu'il y ai une espèce de filiation ... ;) Alexandra s'en souviendra, mais ça va être plus long pour elle ... et par bribe. Elle va surtout se retrouver face à un choix ^^

 **.JulieFanfic:** Haaa c'est bien! Mais tu peux te laisser aller à tes sentiments aussi (Ne noies pas ton clavier c'est tout ;p). Alex est parfois aussi très surprenante ;) Tu as entièrement raison pour le soutien. C'est même carrément primordial ! Merci beaucoup, pour TOUT, ton soutien et tes compliments ! Et de rien, tu sais pour quelles raisons je publie ! ^^

 **.Milyi:** pour toi une SUPER dédicace, car sans toi, ben tu sais ... Sans son Diabolo, Satanas n'irait pas loin ! Oui pour les elfes, surtout les elfes sylvestres qui sont différents de leurs cousins, et j'aime mettre l'accent là-dessus (sur toutes mes fic d'ailleurs). Merci pour tout, car sans des gens comme toi, j'aurai laissé cet écrit dans les entrailles de ma machine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, même si tu le sais, il est très charnière.

 **.Toutouille:** Haaaa toujours un réel plaisir de te voir chez moi ! Et vraiment merci pour cette review qui m'a réellement touchée, et même ... mise mal à l'aise ! (si si j'ai du mal avec les compliments, chacun ses tares hein ! *rires*).

 **.Eilonna: ** Je t'assure que tu peux faire des mots plus longs, ça ne me gênera absolument pas ! XD J'ai voulu créer la surprise avec ces deux-là, je suis contente d'y être arrivée ! :)

 **.Grenache01:** Hey petit raisin extatique ! Je suis super mega ravie que tu aies autant apprécié ! Et ouiii pour le devoir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre! C'est aussi une trame que je travaille dans cet écrit ;)

 **.Mane-jei: ** Bonjour et bienvenue! Que ça fait plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs croisés avant. Surtout quand ils sont si enthousiastes! "Dresseuse de Chevaux" m'a demandé énormément de travail, et je suis plus que ravie si tu l'as à ce point aimé ! Non je ne savais pas pour Thranduil ! Cachotière va ! ;p Tu verras pour l'elfe, nan mais ! ^^ Pour l'immortalité, ben tu verras bien aussi ! *rires* Et pour la nature, j'ai déjà évoqué l'idée, mais sois patiente ;)

V _ **oilà! Chapitre en ligne ! Il sera plus style "détente" après celui qui vient de précédé, et qui a, remporté un franc succès d'ailleurs! Je ne m'y attendais pas, et surtout pas à ce point! Nous sommes toutes de véritables romantiques (au sens premier du terme ^^).**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

 _ **Bizzzz à toutes et surtout ... MERCI !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Pas de réponse. Ni aucun bruit ne s'élevait de derrière la surface close. Thranduil ouvrit la porte, et ses muscles se raidirent quand il vit que les pièces du Talan étaient vide. Il en fit rapidement le tour, et ressortant en serrant le poing d'agacement, il referma et regarda aux alentours. « Par les Valar ! Où a-t-elle donc pu passer ?! Cette humaine réussira là où tant d'autres ont échoué ! Me faire mourir avant l'heure ! » pesta-t-il en essayant de voir quelque chose qui pourrait le renseigner.

Les gardes n'officiaient plus ici depuis de nombreux jours, et seules les servantes venaient le voir. A part lui, bien entendu. Il inspira l'air glacial et vivifiant à plein poumons, puis essayant de se calmer, il se concentra. Le jour était clément, froid il était vrai, mais tout était magnifique. Pas une brise pour pénétrer les vêtements, un soleil éblouissant de lumière, le ciel s'étirait en un espace vierge d'un bleu azur à couper le souffle. Les stalactites descendant des toitures et autres branches, créaient une deuxième forêt dans la sylve. Faites de reflets cristallins, de papillons arc-en-ciel dansant sur la neige immaculée. Les oiseaux s'activaient ça et là à trouver quelques menus repas, des gouttes lentes et silencieuses, coulaient le long des piques de glace, sous les maigres assauts de l'astre solaire. Thranduil se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde, et nota une ligne dans la neige, faites d'empreintes bien trop profondes pour êtres celles d'un elfe, si tant est qu'il puisse en laisser. La commissure de ses lèvres s'incurva gracieusement, car cette situation lui rappela quelques parties de chasse lointaines. Il descendit vivement, et suivit la piste sans mal. Surpris, ses pas le menèrent aux écuries, et ses oreilles elfiques, entendirent la voix d'Alexandra qui fredonnait une mélodie radieuse, tandis que Gladhwen riait ouvertement. Il s'approcha sans un bruit, et aux portes de l'immense bâtisse faites de bois et de pierres sculptés, il risqua un oeil à l'intérieur, faisant bien attention à ne pas se montrer pour le moment. Il avait envie de les regarder un peu, pour quelle raison ? Lui-même l'ignorait.

Le rire de Gladhwen monta tel le son d'un carillon de fête. Elle était assise sur un tabouret de palefrenier, et Syrthio lui sentait les cheveux. Le large nez du cheval fouillait son abondante chevelure, la chatouillant au passage, tandis qu'Alexandra étrillait la bête tranquillement.

« Il va me manger les cheveux si il continue ! S'exclama la petite en riant.

\- Non .. sauf si tu as englouti des gâteaux ou des pommes avant de venir ! La taquina Alexandra qui s'attaquait aux crins.

\- Aerlinn dit que je mange trop de gâteaux, que je vais me rendre malade à force, bouda la jeune elleth dans une moue adorable.

\- Vous préparez les festivités de décembre ? La questionna Alexandra en jetant des coups d'oeil furtif, surveillant que l'animal ne lui croque pas sa tignasse emmêlée, sous les assauts de ses investigations olfactives.

\- Oui ! Répondit Gladhwen enjouée. On prépare plein de pâtisseries, des confitures, des douceurs aussi !

\- Tu vas arriver à me mettre l'eau à la bouche ! » Fit Alexandra sincère, se rappelant presque cruellement les douceurs de son monde.

Ayant fini de s'occuper de sa monture, elle sortit de la stalle simplement fermée par une corde, et alla ranger les affaires. Elle revint avec une pomme, elle la coupa en morceaux plus petits en croquants dedans, et les tendant à l'animal, elle le laissa s'abandonner à sa gourmandise. L'efine tendit la paume, et Alexandra lui donna une ébauche de ces quartiers grossiers. Le brave cheval fit des trésors de délicatesse pour le prendre, et toutes deux lui caressèrent tendrement le chanfrein. Alors qu'elles allaient partir, Alexandra se sentit très faible. Elle prit place sur un des autres tabourets qui traînaient dans la grande allée centrale, et Gladhwen vint vers elle, inquiète.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda l'elfine, ce qui alerta de suite le souverain.

\- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tout va bien, la rassura Alex avec un beau sourire.

\- Tu sais, je veux pas que tu te rendes malade pour rester avec moi hein ! Déclara Gladhwen, dont l'air candide fit fondre le coeur de l'humaine en face d'elle.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, et tu ne me fatigues pas, bien au contraire ! Puis tu as le droit de venir me rendre visite ….

\- Le Seigneur Haldir et Aerlinn disent qu'il faut faire attention, que tu es encore faible, et que tu peux retomber malade ! Je veux pas te perdre moi ! » fit Gladhwen qui vint la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer tendrement contre elle.

L'action fut si soudaine et inattendue, qu'Alexandra resta figée quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle avait remarqué que les elfes utilisaient rarement les effusions tactiles entre eux. Tout était fait de codes discrets de gestes infimes, de regards, de sourires. Elle avait peur que l'elfine ne prenne trop d'elle, et qu'elle se fasse réprimander pour ses élans d'affection. Mais bon, elle la faisait tellement craquer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister. Gabrielle avait été ainsi, si pleine de vie, de spontanéité, de chaleur. Alors que la chevelure blonde de l'enfant cascadait sur ses épaules fines, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la rivière d'or des cheveux de sa défunte soeur. Son coeur se serra, et bien qu'elle ne montra rien, elle était encore faible. Elrond lui avait avoué qu'elle ne recouvrerait vraiment toutes ses forces, que dans un mois ou deux. Elle s'essoufflait très rapidement, et elle ne pouvait faire des efforts physiques importants. Déjà, monter, descendre les escaliers, et marcher pour venir jusqu'ici avec l'enfant, avait été une épreuve. Mais elle était heureuse d'y être arrivée. De sentir l'étreinte si pleine d'amour de la petite elleth, valait tous les maux du monde. Elle resserra ses bras sur elle, et l'enlaça tendrement. Après quelques secondes des plus touchantes, qui lui mirent le coeur à vif, Gladhwen se détacha d'elle, et déclara pleine d'aplomb :

« Si un jour tu as une fille ou un fils, ils seront comme une soeur ou un frère pour moi ! ».

Un coup dans la poitrine, violent, qui lui coupa un peu la respiration. Les yeux d'Alexandra se bordèrent de larmes, et prenant la main de l'efine, elle lui mentit :

« Oui Gladhwen … si un jour j'ai des enfants, ce sera comme ça …. ».

Elle respira un grand coup, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer qui venait de la retourner. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent la voix de Thranduil s'élever dans l'immense salle.

« Gladhwen ! Viens me voir s'il te plaît ».

L'elleth fit une bise à Alexandra, et ne se le faisant pas répéter, elle demanda :

« Tu viendras faire des gâteaux avec nous ?! La fête c'est dans trois jours !

\- Oui Gladhwen, si je le puis, je viendrai, promis Alexandra avec un tendre sourire ».

La petite elfe accourut vers le souverain, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il lui dit quelque chose que l'humaine ne pouvait entendre de là où elle était, et Gladhwen sautilla sur place, apparemment heureuse, et disparut de son champ de vision. Le roi se redressa, et lui coula un regard plein de reproches muets. Elle ne baissa pas le regard pour autant, et bravache, elle soutint son attention tout du long, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir pour être honnête. La peur de la perdre devenait omniprésente, et actuellement, le courroux qu'il ressentait, allait bien plus envers lui-même, qu'envers l'humaine. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir tributaire de tout ceci, esclave de ses craintes, de ses sentiments. Au fil des mois, il changeait, en étant toujours le même. Le retour de son âme soeur éteinte, le chamboulait du tout au tout. Et il avait du mal à le supporter, à SE supporter. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir l'archétype même de l'elfe transi d'amour, le coeur en sucre, papillonnant des paupières à la vue de l'être aimé …. bref …. une vraie guimauve en somme.

 _« De toutes façons, je suis persuadé que si je le devenais, elle me mettrait rapidement le coup de pied aux fesses pour vite me remettre sur le droit chemin …. je ne suis pas persuadé que ce genre de mâle l'attire …. elle me l'a bien dit-elle même non ? Lors de ce repas …. »._

Tandis qu'il avançait, il donna un oeil critique tout de même à son corps assis. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Pourtant son visage arborait un sourire à la fois heureux et frondeur, qu'il lui aimait tant. Elle était habillé d'une robe en laine chaude, confortable, et d'une couleur vert foncé, qui faisait ressortir les reflets roux de sa chevelure, et le vert de ses iris. Un instant, un infime instant, il vit Idhril prendre sa place. Son visage souriant se transformant en celui, froid et impassible qu'elle lui avait offert avant sa mort. Cela lui froissa l'âme, et toute agitation disparut.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire tant d'activités en dehors de la chaleur des appartements qui vous ont été alloués. Vous risquez de contracter un mal encore plus grand !

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je ne suis plus à l'article de la mort Seigneur Thranduil ! Je peux marcher … et rester tout le temps enfermé me rend d'humeur détestable !

\- Ho vraiment ? Pire que celle que je connais d'habitude ? » fit-il avec un énorme sourire goguenard.

Elle resta coite quelques secondes devant sa répartie, mais elle n'en resterait sûrement pas là.

« Il me semble, cher roi, que mon caractère ne vous déplaît pas tant que cela, lors de certaines heures nocturnes et …. ».

Il lui plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche, lui sommant de se taire. Quand il la retira, elle lui offrit une superbe moue narquoise, satisfaite de l'avoir ainsi mouché. Devant son air à la fois satisfait et mutin, il leva les yeux aux ciel, et fit :

« Vous êtes intenable, un vrai petit Balrog !

\- Balrog …. ça me dit quelque chose ça tient …. répéta-t-elle pensive, réellement saisie pour le coup. Une grosse bêbête, ou plutôt un démon qui crache des flammes ou un truc du genre ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous ces monstres ? Demanda Thranduil plus qu'étonné par cela.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Roi Thranduil, mais vous n'écoutez qu'à moitié, les folklores de mon monde parlent de beaucoup de choses communes au vôtre …. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je commence à me geler sévère ! Je vais rentrer …

\- Cela serait plus sage en effet, souligna Thranduil en voyant qu'elle commençait à trembler ».

Elle se releva doucement, puis elle alla chercher sa cape bordée de fourrure. Elle la secoua un peu car elle avait pris les poussières des foins et paillasses alentours. Un infime nuage de particules claires s'éleva, et cela lui déclencha une âpre quinte de toux qui la fit devenir rouge. Ses poumons soufflèrent rauque quelques instants, et Thranduil devint livide. Elle s'enveloppa du riche tissus, et soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur irradier peu à peu en-dessous. Les toussotements se calmèrent, ce qui la soulagea indéniablement. Elle leva un air penaud vers le souverain, qui la jaugeait avec un regard minéral à faire frémir. Elle vit à la contraction des muscles de sa mâchoire, qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas l'invectiver, et lui sortir cette phrase autant pompeuse qu'horripilante _« Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! »_. Heureusement, ces quelques allocutions sentencieuses restèrent coincées dans sa gorge, tant et si bien qu'elle lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de poussière Seigneur, tousser ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir hein ! » fit-elle en lui offrant un magnifique clin d'oeil.

Il soupira longuement. Si longuement d'ailleurs qu'elle crut qu'il allait se dégonfler et finir aplati sur le sol. Néanmoins, c'est d'une voix bienveillante et chaleureuse, qu'il énonça « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? Aller … venez …. je vous ramène à vos appartements ... ».

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivit docilement. Ils sortirent, marchèrent un peu, puis Alexandra se figea d'un seul coup sur un des sentier entre les arbres. Elle redressa la tête, vu qu'elle avait le nez rivé vers le sol pour ne pas se casser la figure, et regarda tout autours d'elle. Thranduil, n'entendant plus ses pas derrière lui, se retourna, et arqua les sourcils, perplexe devant son comportement. _« Alexandra …. Alexandra ….. »_. Murmures, chuchotements éthérés. On l'appelle, on l'invite. Le roi disparaît de son champ de vision, de sa réalité. Elle avance comme une somnambule, empruntant un petit chemin recouvert de neige, un peu à l'écart des passages denses du centre de la cité des Galadhrim. Le monarque la suit, comprenant que quelque chose qui lui est invisible, est à l'œuvre.

Les arbres blancs couverts de neiges et de givre, l'accueillaient comme des gardiens miséricordieux. Ils l'attiraient, la guidaient, leurs voix fourmillant dans son esprit comme une berceuse millénaire. Apaisant son âme, et son corps. Elle arriva devant une minuscule place, où une fontaine au coeur gelé, s'érigeait telle une reine des glaces solitaire, étincelante sous les rayons du soleil. La poudreuse scintillait comme constellée d'une infinité de diamant. Le silence se fit dans la forêt. Thranduil leva les yeux, et les oiseaux les observaient en silence, comme attendant quelque chose. Alexandra s'arrêta près de la fontaine, et toucha le rebord en marbre blanc totalement congelé. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dessus, balayant les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à leur écueil de fortune. Thranduil resta deux mètres en retrait, témoin attentif de ce qui allait se produire.

Elle balaya l'espace du regard, et tout sembla se flouter, se fondre, dans un décors d'un autre temps, pas si dissemblable que celui qui se tenait actuellement devant elle. Elle entendit un rire, suivit d'un autre plus grave. Deux silhouettes passèrent à côté d'elle, se poursuivant dans la neige. Deux elfes, dont un qu'elle reconnut de suite. Les traits plus jeunes, mais la même chevelure d'or blanc, les mêmes yeux bleus où elle s'était à présent, maintes fois perdue. L'elleth qui jouait avec lui, était Idhril. Elle. Il y avait des milliers d'années de cela. Elle les contemple. Leurs visages baignés par la lumière du soleil d'hiver, rayonnent de bonheur. Ils se poursuivent, rivalisant d'agilité et de force. Jamais Alexandra ne s'était vu ainsi. L'elleth qu'elle avait été, lui était toujours apparu mourante, ou en pleurs. Celle qui batifolait sans gêne et sans entrave aux côtés du prince, était si différente, qu'elles semblaient être deux personnes bien distincte. Elle avait vu Oropher dans ses souvenirs, mais jamais Thranduil. Fascinée, elle avança lentement dans la neige, ne sentant pas ses pieds geler peu à peu sous la morsure de l'hiver. Son visage se déforma dans une moue perplexe, tandis qu'elle voit l'ellon attraper sa taille, et la plonger dans la poudreuse, la rendant prisonnière de son corps. Totalement abasourdie par cette vision, elle se rapproche, encore et encore. Thranduil s'avance, sentant au plus profond de lui-même, que des choses étaient en train de se jouer en ces minutes. La forêt devait lui parler, il en était certain.

.

 _« Thranduil ! Les Galadhrim vont nous voir ! Le houspilla gentiment Idhril, feignant la gêne._

 _\- Et bien qu'ils nous voient, cette matinée est si belle, que je ne vais pas me la gâcher pour quelques éclaireurs !_

 _\- Tu es un prince, n'oublie pas ton rang ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis, et moi aussi ! S'exclama Idhril la voix vibrante de rires._

 _\- Oui je sais …mais ça m'est totalement égal. » répondit ce dernier la mine radieusement effrontée._

 _Ils ont l'air si proches, si tendres l'un avec l'autre, qu'Alexandra n'a pas de doute possible concernant leur relation. Elle le voit abaisser sa tête vers la sienne, prêt à l'embrasser, mais elle sourit et se détourne de lui. Il soupire et cale son visage dans sa chevelure sombre._

 _« Tu vas finir par me tuer … » avoua-t-il presque plaintif._

 _Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, tout son corps le réclamait, pourtant Idhril semblait se refuser à lui. Ils se relevèrent, et tandis qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout, Alexandra perçut l'effleurement de sa main sur son visage, la tendresse du toucher de ses doigts sur les siens. Ils étaient à l'aube de ce qui allait sceller leur destin. Puis ils s'éloignèrent dans les bois. Alex vit leurs silhouettes se faire engloutir par les flocons, et le brouillard nimbé de lumière qui hébergea leurs rires. Puis le choc. Elle se retrouve sur la plaine, le flanc percé par une lame, et elle se sent tomber vers le sol. La pluie se mélange à la boue et au sang. Elle sombre …et le visage de Thranduil transfiguré par l'effroi et le chagrin, se penche au-dessus d'elle …._

 _._

Thranduil traversa l'espace avec vélocité, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans la poudreuse. Elle était frigorifiée. Tremblante, elle essayait de parler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas tant ses dents s'entrechoquaient violemment. Le souverain défit sa propre cape, la recouvrit avec, et la reconduisit d'urgence au chaud. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à articuler fut « Nous nous sommes connus …. Thranduil ... ». Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et le sentiment d'urgence qui vint l'étreindre le fît presque voler. C'est avec soulagement qu'il atteignit enfin son Talan, et lui enlevant sa robe et ses chausses trempées, il la coucha confortablement dans son lit, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe. Il alla faire couler un bain, et sortit donner des ordres. Quand il revint, elle somnolait presque, ayant du mal à se déconnecter des visions que la forêt lui donnait.

Quand il la plongea dans l'eau chaude, cela la dégrisa totalement. Elle faillit ressortir brutalement, tant elle crut qu'il la plongeait dans de l'acide. La chaleur agressa son épiderme glacé, et il dut la calmer en parlant doucement.

« Là tout va bien …. Alexandra … vous êtes en sécurité, dans votre Talan ... »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, apparemment déboussolée. Puis, voyant la situation, elle se décontracta, et se laissa aller à la douce chaleur des vapeurs thermales. Thranduil la laissa reprendre ses esprit tranquillement, et invita les servantes à entrer. Il attendit qu'elle sorte de son bain, pour prendre un bon thé chaud avec elle.

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une chemise de nuit fluide camouflée par une robe de chambre en laine, épaisse et moelleuse, qu'elle serrait contre son derme à présent réchauffé. Elle l'étudia longuement. Assis à la table, devant deux tasses fumantes, il avait l'air profondément troublé. Calant son épaule et sa tempe contre l'embrasure dans une attitude détendue, elle fit, la voix un peu rauque :

« Ils se sont connus …. enfin je veux dire … nous nous sommes connus ….  
\- Oui …. répondit simplement Thranduil, qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

\- Nous sommes-nous aimés ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Sa poitrine le martyrisa, et ne pouvant plus affronter son regard, il dévia le sien, et le porta vers l'extérieur. Elle décela chaque contraction, chaque crispation, aussi infime soit-elle, qui animèrent son faciès souverain en cet instant. Ses yeux clairs se parèrent d'un voile de tristesse qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qu'elle redouta au plus haut point. « Oui ... » fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui donner. Elle voyait que quelque chose le rongeait. Quoi qui se soit passé entre eux à cette époque, tout n'avait pas du être rose. Elle soupira, et venant prendre place en face de lui, elle continua dans un murmure :

« A quel point ? ».

Le roi riva à nouveau son attention vers elle, et sincère, lui confessa :

« Au point d'en perdre la raison …. ».

Elle grimaça, tant sous le mal que cette réponse lui fit, que sous la pensée saugrenue qui lui traversa l'esprit. _« Lui ? Le Grand Thranduil ? Monsieur « je domine et contrôle tout », déraisonnable à cause d'une histoire d'amour ! Quelle ironie ! Je pensais les elfes hermétiques à tout ! »._ Puis les paroles d'Angrod lui revinrent. L'explication qu'il lui avait donné la frappa avec violence. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle dévisagea Thranduil, qui l'observait avec cette souffrance muette, dépeinte et comme à jamais figée sur son minois de marbre. Quelque chose se tordit en elle. Elle comprit, mais ne pouvait le concevoir, ne Voulait le concevoir. Elle garda dès-lors le silence, ne souhaitant pas franchir cette limite, qui dans le fond, l'effrayait. Elle inspira, et avec un maigre sourire, elle fit, feignant la désinvolture :

« Espérons que nous serons plus prompts à la raison en cette vie en ce cas ! Enfin … surtout pour moi ! Vu que vous ne n'êtes encore jamais mort ! ».

Elle le vit déglutir avec effort, et d'une voix morne, il déclara :

« Il y a bien des façons de mourir _Firieth_ … bien des façons …. mais je vous rejoins sur ce point. Soyons plus avisés, et ne répétons pas le passé …. ».

Il prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Le ravissement de l'avoir retrouvé, se mariait à la géhenne de ses cruels souvenirs. Il la vit garder le silence, rester distante vis-à-vis de ses aveux, et il se félicita de sa réserve. Indéniablement, l'un comme l'autre, avaient évolués. Elle étudiait la situation, il voyait aux ballets de ses iris, qu'elle réfléchissait, et que nombres de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Cependant, aucune ne vint à en franchir maladroitement le seuil. Ils burent tranquillement, Alexandra louant les bienfaits du breuvage presque brûlant qui la revigorait. Elle détailla le profil du souverain. Ses orbes bleues saphir étaient vissés sur l'extérieur, et elle le trouva, une fois de plus, magnifique. Quelque chose frémit en elle, une chose que dans ses épreuves et sa maladie, elle avait presque oublié. Ce timide frémissement, devint de plus en plus irrépressible, tandis que ses yeux peignaient les traits délicats du souverain.

« Seigneur ? émit-elle alors dans un murmure. Ce denier détourna la tête vers elle, et attendit qu'elle continue. Voudriez-vous être déraisonnable pendant quelques minutes et m'accorder quelques faveurs ? »

Il arqua un sourcil devant sa formulation, qui dans le fond, le ravit autant qu'elle le fit sourire. Il inclina gracieusement la tête en fermant les paupières, et toute sa royale ascendance explosait dans ce simple geste. Elle se leva, et venant vers lui, elle lui fit poser sa tasse lentement. Dans un geste caressant, elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de sa main, puis de son bras, se délectant de la douceur de sa tunique argentée. Il l'observait, attentif, réceptif, ne pouvant passer outre les infimes décharges qui traversaient le tissu sous son contact. Puis il la vit hésiter. Elle était peut-être ce qu'elle était, mais son respect pour lui était allé grandissant au fil des mois. A présent, elle prenait réellement en compte son statut, et de ce fait, n'agissait plus de la même manière Ils avaient appris à s'estimer de la plus noble manière, après s'être trouvés avec fortes effusions. Il eut un tendre sourire, comprenant la situation, et lui prenant la taille de ses mains puissantes, il la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. L'éclair de désir qui les traversa de concert à ce simple geste, les fit soupirer en même temps. Elle prit son visage dans ses paumes, et elle murmura :

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur …. Roi Thranduil. Les lois qui régissent votre monde m'effraient, car elles dépassent mon entendement. Plus notre histoire avance, et plus les craintes m'assaillent …. je veux savoir, tout en ne le voulant pas. Je veux comprendre ce qui nous unit, ce qui nous lie. Car je ne peux nier l'évidence …. pourtant, quelque chose, aux tréfonds de mon âme, me hurle de faire attention comme si un danger me guettait. Un jour peut-être, je saurai ….. et malgré toutes mes angoisses, je n'arrive pas à vous laisser. A quitter ce qui se tisse entre nous, même si je suis consciente que cette histoire est dores et déjà, vouée à l'échec …. »

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa peau claire, et ses yeux dévoilaient plus qu'elle ne pourrait lui dire. Chacun ressentait les mêmes tensions, les mêmes déchirements. Pleine de sincérité, elle avoua :

« Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir Roi Thranduil …. et je sais que c'est cette affliction qui vous attends une fois que je …. »

Il coupa sa phrase, plaquant une main douce mais ferme sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa, calquant son corps contre le sien, et venant l'embrassant, il n'avait qu'une envie, concrétiser encore et encore leur union, leurs retrouvailles, telles qu'elles leur avaient été refusées à l'époque.

Encore un peu fébrile, elle fut saisie par l'ardeur de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Tout en lui semblait vibrer au point de se désintégrer. Il n'y avait plus de monarque, plus d'immortel, plus d'elfe, juste un homme qui la désirait. L'aimait peut-être aussi. Elle l'espérait secrètement, même si elle savait ne rien devoir attendre de lui. Pourtant, son souffle erratique sur sa peau, brûlant et gémissant, trahissait peut-être ce qui l'animait. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation bancale, où il savait plus de choses qu'elle-même, surtout en ce qui concernait leur relation passée. Elle pressentait un drame, une brisure teintée de damnation. _« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, si les elfes se réincarnent en ce monde ? N'aurais-je pas dû revenir vers lui si l'on s'aimait tant ? »_ Cette pensée la perturba. Mais les caresses du roi la liquéfièrent sur place. Elle sentit tout son corps frémir, répondant aux sollicitations de l'elfe qui la souleva sans mal afin de retrousser les pans de sa robe. Une certaine impatience les gagna. Alexandra chercha à tâtons les grands rideaux qui occultaient normalement la fenêtre derrière lui, et avec des gestes un peu maladroits soumis aux désirs, elle réussit à les fermer. Personne n'avait à les voir ainsi. Connaissant l'oeil de lynx des elfes, elle n'allait pas non plus se donner en spectacle. De plus, même si en cet instant Thranduil avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié qui il était. Elle non.

Il glissa ses mains sous les tissus qui cachaient son corps à sa vue. Remonta le long de sa peau, souriant en sentant la chair de poule lui mordre l'épiderme. Il arriva jusqu'à sa poitrine érigée de désir, et il ne tint plus. Vérifiant tout de même qu'elle le suive dans son envie, car il ne voulait pas la brusquer vu son état, elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire en plaquant son visage contre son coeur. Sentant ses doigts revenir vers son bassin, elle le mit dans une position adéquate pour lui libérer le passage. Prenant appuis sur ses épaule, elle gémit de contentement tandis qu'il effleurait avec habileté l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle bascula la tête en arrière en haletant, et eut un petit rire, qu'il accompagna. Aussi mutin l'un que l'autre, il défit sa tunique, et elle l'aida dans son entreprise. S'amusant tous deux de la situation. Elle sentit sa virilité brûlante lécher sa peau, et il grogna de concupiscence quand il la sentit se lier à lui, en accueillant lentement son membre avide. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, les sens électrisés, avant d'entamer des mouvements de bassins qui leur donnaient à chaque fois un plaisir de plus en plus puissant. La position devint trop restrictive pour leurs appétits. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le sol juste devant eux, et la couvrant totalement de son corps athlétique, il la sentit se cambrer de délice alors qu'il la faisait totalement sienne. Plongeant en elle, la liant à son bassin, à sa peau, à son âme. Jusqu'à ce que leur jouissance atteigne son paroxysme, et qu'ils exultent dans un concert de gémissements mélodieux. Elle le sentit trembler en elle, comme rarement. S'abandonnant totalement, il en devenait tendre et incroyablement plaisant. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur leurs corps allongés, et elle frissonna sous leur baiser presque immatériel. L'un à l'autre, il lui caressa le visage, et la contempla de ses yeux magnifiques, comme si elle était la personne, ou la chose, la plus belle du monde. Elle crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais non. Il lui fit un étrange sourire qu'elle ne put déchiffrer, et plongeant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, elle l'entendit soupirer longuement. Entre soulagement et peine. Elle voyait que quelque chose le torturait, malgré les instants merveilleux qu'ils venaient de partager. Il avait l'air si vulnérable en cet instant, qu'elle le serra contre elle. Il accentua son étreinte et la présence sur son organisme encore secoué de légers spasmes de satisfaction. Et elle sut, que son silence disait tout. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux soyeux, se délectant de leur douceur, buvant cet instant unique, où il n'était qu'à elle. Dieux qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier, mais elle se retint. De peur de le voir partir, de le voir fuir peut-être. Après de longues minutes, elle dit d'une voix douce :

« Seigneur ? Je dois aller me rafraîchir …. »

Il grogna, accentuant son enlacement, et elle eut un petit rire. Il se redressa, et fit :

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que vous soyez la seule à en avoir besoin non ? J'ai beau être un elfe, certaines choses …. comment dire ….

\- Laissent des traces ? Avança-t-elle taquine, résolument épanouie en cet instant.

\- Oui l'on peut dire ça …. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

 _« Je crois que celle qu'elle fut, n'était que les prémices de celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si j'ai pu l'aimer en ces temps anciens, je n'ose mettre un verbe sur ce qui m'assaille aujourd'hui …. car ce sentiment, me brisera aussi sûrement que se brise la vague sur un récif …. Je n'y survivrai pas »_ pensa-t-il, l'amertume de cette révélation se délayant sous la joie qui lui gonflait le coeur, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec ce sourire enchanteur, tout en caressant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Il bougea, la libérant ainsi et, décoiffée, elle se releva en grimaçant un peu.

« Y a pas à dire ! Les exercices physiques, quels qu'ils soient, ne me siéent guère pour le moment ! Mais …. elle fit une pause en dévorant du regard son torse musclé, je suis prête à souffrir pour cela ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire qui s'éleva comme la vrille d'un oiseau.

Elle prit la direction de la salle de bains, titubant un peu, et Thranduil ne put empêcher l'ourlet de ses lèvres de se relever gracieusement, mi amusé, mi attendri par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

.

* * *

.

Les mains dans la pâte fraîche qui se réchauffait peu à peu sous ses massages appliqués, Alexandra avait un sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres. Dans les grandes cuisines de la demeure royale des Seigneurs de la Lórien, elle s'affairait à la tâche que Gladhwen et Aerlinn lui avait confié. Qui consistait en pétrir la pâte pour les tartes et autres gâteaux. Même fébrile, elle avait de la poigne, et son amie n'avait pas perdu le nord. Elle l'avait directement assigné à cette tâche, pendant qu'elle et l'efine s'occupaient de la décoration. Plein de souvenirs l'avaient enveloppé dans un cocon douillet et enchanteur. Elle avec Gabrielle et leur mère, dans leur petite cuisine, bien aux antipodes de celle où elle était actuellement, les mains dans la farine, le lait, les oeufs, se racontant leur journée. Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui s'élevait autours d'une table quand la cuisine se faisait à plusieurs. Avec sa famille, s'était bien plus vrai encore. Seules Gladhwen et Aerlinn parlaient le Westron, les autres habitants de Caras Galadhon n'y entendaient presque rien. Seuls Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir la comprenaient parfaitement. Rêvassant un peu, elle entendit la voix d'Aerlinn la presser :

« Alexandra ! Plus vite ! Autrement la pâte sera trop sèche !

\- Hey ! Je suis pas ta servante Aerlinn ! Grommela Alexandra qui trouvait le ton de son amie un peut trop autoritaire à son goût.

\- Ha il est vrai que si tu l'étais je t'aurais renvoyé depuis longtemps ! Tu n'es pas assez assidue aux tâches dévolues aux femmes ! La taquina l'elfe avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Hoo vraiment ? » Rétorqua Alexandra, un éclair de malice dans le regard.

Aerlinn, qui était en face d'elle et qui s'échinait à réussir le décors d'une pièce montée, allait répondre quand elle fut coupée par une attaque de pâte dégoulinante d'oeufs frais. La bouche grande ouverte, totalement outrée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle incendia Alexandra du regard. Cette dernière avait la main toujours levée, et l'appareil grumeleux dégoulinait le long de ses doigts et de ses avant-bras. Devant la mine totalement choquée de son amie, Alexandra partit dans un fou rire monstrueux, qui fit perdre contenance à la magnifique elleth devant elle.

« Je t'interdis de rire petit monstre ! » renvoya-t-elle alors, lui balançant une préparation de gelée à la groseille.

En plein sur le visage. L'humaine se retrouva maculée d'une substance gélatineuse et froide, qui serpenta le long de son faciès à présent rougeâtre. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis, au même moment, elles se saisirent de ce qui se trouvait devant elle, et il y eut un ballet de nourriture volante qui vint envahir les lieux, sous les airs contrariés et ahuris des autres elfes présents. Les deux amies enrôlèrent Gladhwen dans leur délire, qui s'était munie d'une jatte pleine de farine, laçant des traînées de nuages blanchâtre sur les deux « adultes » qui normalement, devaient lui montrer l'exemple. Leurs rires résonnèrent tellement, que le palais tout entier les entendit. Celeborn regarda Galadriel, interrogatif, et la Dame lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique et doux. Apparemment, de tels rires dans leur demeure, était un ravissement très apprécié.

Soudain, la voix colérique d'une elfe surgit dans la grande cuisine, figeant tout le monde sur place. Elle arriva à grands pas vers elles, et alla directement invectiver Aerlinn, qui cessa toutes rigolades d'un seul coup. L'elfe avait l'air furieux, et Aerlinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle passait un sale quart d'heure, et Alexandra n'arriva pas à comprendre toutes les saletés qu'elle lui criait en Sindarin. C'est alors qu'elle coupa court.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de l'engueuler ainsi ! Tout est de ma faute ! » sa voix avait carrément rugi, et même elle s'en trouva surprise.

La sous-maîtresse la toisa avec mépris, et relevant le menton, elle fit des gestes secs des mains, puis tournant les talons avec un air dédaigneux au possible, elle alla aboyer des ordres. Alexandra mima sa démarche chaloupée à la perfection, et malgré son air contrit, Aerlinn ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

« Tu es pire qu'une enfant, tu vas nous faire avoir d'énormes problèmes !

\- Pfff tu parles ! Elle aboie comme un roquet parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun ascendant. Tu es la promise du Seigneur Haldir, Aerlinn, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver ?! Nan .. je suis sûre qu'elle crève de jalousie parce que tu joues la bête à deux dos avec le magnifique blondinet !

\- Alexandra ! » S'exclama Aerlinn sidérée par son langage.

Mais l'humaine n'était pas dupe, la belle blonde était toute aussi amusée qu'elle par ses frasques. Elle haussa les épaules, prit un air faussement innocent, puis se rapprochant d'elle, elle demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la gentille madame hyper courtoise et avenante ? »

Le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui offrit voulait tout dire, et l'elleth ne put à nouveau, réprimer un chuchotement de rire.

« Elle veut que nous rangions le chantier que nous venons d'instaurer dans sa respectable cuisine.

\- Si c'est que ça ! Je croyais qu'elle t'avait demandé de me transformer en pâté pour farcir une tourte !

\- Arrête ! Tu vas me donner des idées fortement tentantes ! Rétorqua Aerlinn pince-sans-rire.

\- Tu parles, je suis une vieille carne, j'ai plus grand chose de bon à offrir ! Tu t'y casserais les dents, toute elfe que tu sois !

\- Mmmmm ….. il me semble que tes restes doivent être fortement appréciables si …. » elle appuya son regard, empli de sous-entendus, qui fit rosir l'humaine.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, et s'attelant à la tâche demandée par leur aimable chef de cuisine, elle répondit simplement :

« Il faut bien trouver un passe-temps, non ? »

Aerlinn décela l'infime tressaillement de sa voix, et elle sut qu'elle le pensait vraiment. L'elfe savait que l'humaine avait dépassé ce stade, et que cette réponse, s'adressait plus pour Thranduil. Elle lui posa une main délicate sur l'épaule, et Alexandra se raidit. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle, si près qu'elle lui effleura les cheveux de son visage.

« Tu es plus qu'un passe-temps, Alex …. bien plus … tu t'en apercevras tôt ou tard …. »

L'humaine se figea sous ces quelques mots chuchotés, et elle riva son attention sur le minois parfait d'Aerlinn, qui là, arborait un visage bien grave. Alexandra secoua la tête, et s'activant à nettoyer la table, elle aida Gladhwen à ramasser quelque chose par terre.

« As-tu connu une Idhril dans tes jeunes années, Aerlinn ?

\- Non. Mais son nom est connu, car elle est tombée au champ d'honneur aux côtés d'Oropher » répondit Aerlinn en essayant de se souvenir au mieux.

Alexandra se redressa, et continua à balayer la farine et les autres dépôts de nourritures sur la surface plane devant elle. Elle ferait son possible pour que l'endroit soit impeccable, ne serait-ce que pour rabattre le caquet à l'autre blondasse, et éviter des déconvenues à son amie.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Le roi t'a parlé d'elle ? Interrogea Aerlinn surprise.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ? Fit Alexandra tout d'un coup curieuse.

\- D'après ce que certains ont dit à l'époque, lui et elle était très proches. Réellement proches, au point de s'offrir leurs voeux en secret. Mais le roi Oropher avait promis le prince à une autre. Le Seigneur Thranduil s'est marié avec Ninglor, son épouse disparue, juste après la bataille du Dagorlad ».

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Des milliers de pointes semblèrent lui éventrer la poitrine, comme si son âme réagissait instinctivement à cette déclaration. Alexandra sentit un vertige la prendre. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner affreusement. Elle prit appuis sur la table, les jointures de ses phalanges blanchissant sous la pression qu'elle exerçait pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentit les mains d'Aerlinn serrer ses épaules, tandis qu'elle l'appelait. Un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux, et elle s'effondra à même le sol sans un mot.

.

* * *

.

Il la détaillait, l'étudiait. Comme essayant de déceler la cause de son malaise. Alexandra ne supportait plus d'être traitée ainsi. Un animal de foire aurait plus d'intimité. Avant qu'il ne l'accuse de faire des efforts stupides, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, en déclarant tout en se redressant sur la montagne de coussins qui lui calait le dos.

« Ce n'est pas ma convalescence qui est en cause, c'est autre chose. Nous avons discuté Aerlinn et moi, au sujet d'Idhril. Le souverain se contracta de suite. Dites-moi ? Amoureux à en perdre la raison ? Je trouve que pour un prince transi d'amour, vous n'avez pas été long à me pleurer et à prendre femme ! ».

Elle venait clairement de dire une chose qui lui déplut fortement, car son visage se déforma dans une moue oscillant entre courroux et douleur, puis il rétorqua les dents serrées :

« Ne prophétisez pas stupidement, alors que vous ignorez tout !

\- Peut-être que je ne sais pas tout, mais je sais quand même que mon cadavre était à peine froid, que déjà vous batifoliez avec une autre ! Franchement, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser de cette histoire ! Avez-vous réellement été honnête ? Ou est-e que ce conte à dormir debout d'âme soeur, était juste faite pour avoir un quelconque contrôle sur moi ?! »

Thranduil devint totalement livide. Elle ne savait pas, ne pouvez pas soupçonner les maux que ses paroles infligeaient à l'elfe devant elle. Il s'avança vivement vers le lit où elle reposait, et la dominant de toute sa taille, il tonna presque :

« Cessez de me tourmenter ainsi Alexandra ! Etrangère à notre monde, vous pensez que tout est logique ! Que tout est chose rangée et établie ! Que les choses sont soit noires, soit blanches ?

\- Ho non ! Car je sais mieux que quiconque les nuances de gris qui font les âmes et ….

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Rugit-il, sa voix grave prenant en puissance sous la douleur. Soit vous voulez savoir, et on joue cartes sur table ! Soit vous arrêtez de suite de pérorer inutilement sur une chose que vous ignorez ! Vous êtes bien loin de vous douter de ce que j'ai pu endurer ! De ce que Nous avons pu supporter ! Et ! Par les Valar ! Je vous défends ! De toutes mes forces ! De cracher aussi impunément sur l'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour Elle ! Compris ?! »

Ses yeux clairs étaient devenus aussi polaires que le blizzard. Elle ne l'avait plus revu dans une telle colère depuis longtemps. Apparemment, elle avait heurté un point très sensible chez lui. Cependant, elle n'allait pas payer pour des erreurs passées. Aussi louables ou délétères soient-elles ! Il lui tourna le dos, et prit le chemin de la porte. Tandis qu'elle le voyait irrévocablement quitter la chambre où elle avait été amenée, elle énonça d'une voix claire :

« Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, Roi Thranduil, aveuglément confiance même ….. mais vous passez sur une chose fondamentale …

\- Laquelle ? Demanda ce dernier sans se retourner, essayant de reprendre son calme au mieux.

\- L'amour …. seul l'amour véritable, pur, dénué de vénalités, d'arrogance, peut donner accès cette foi mutuelle. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit il y a quelques temps qu'il se paraît de multiples visages ? Quel est le nôtre Roi Thranduil …. quel était-il ? Quel est-il aujourd'hui ? Vous qui ne donnez plus le vôtre …..

\- Vous m'en demandez trop … _Firieth_ … avoua-t-il sombrement. Acceptez ce que je vous offre, sans détour, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous pour le moment ».

Il saisit la poignée, et Alexandra sentit son coeur couler dans son thorax. Elle le savait pourtant, à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? Elle eut un maussade sourire en coin malgré elle. Serrant les couvertures qui accueillaient ses doigts, elle répondit simplement :

« Soit … Roi Thandruil … Seigneur de la Forêt ... ».

Elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de suite, mais il se tourna de quart vers elle. Raide, distant, et pourtant, elle pouvait à présent voir, tout ce qui le minait. Elle devrait tôt ou tard être plus courageuse, et affronter la vérité. L'un comme l'autre allait devoir dépasser leurs limites. Se mettre réellement en danger. Et une fois pour toute, nettoyer leurs âmes de leurs péchés respectifs. Car au final, si ils se rencontraient à présent, n'était-ce pas pour cela ? Une simple histoire de Karma ? Plus ils se retrancheraient dans ces joutes stériles, plus ils se condamnaient. Il la fixa un moment, puis il finit par demander :

« Vous joindriez-vous à moi pour le bal de demain soir ? »

Elle resta saisie devant cette demande des plus abrupte aux vues de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle eut un air profondément triste, mais sincère, elle acquiesça :

« Oui, Roi Thraduil, si vous le souhaitez ».

Il ne creusa pas plus, il savait que son accord était franc et donné avec bonne grâce. Il hocha simplement la tête, de cette façon qui la faisait tant fondre, puis il dit avant de sortir :

« Reposez-vous, je viendrai vous voir demain. Je dois m'occuper d'affaires inhérentes à mes obligations aujourd'hui.

\- Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne fin de journée Seigneur Thranduil …..

\- A demain ... »

Et tandis qu'il passait la porte, il s'entendit soudainement penser _« J'aimerai tellement qu'elle m'appelle simplement par mon nom …. juste par mon nom … quelle le souffle, le murmure … le distille …. comme elle a pu le faire à cette époque …. »_. Il fila dans les couloirs, se perdant dans les entrailles du colossal Mallorn qui siégeait au centre de la cité sylvestre.

Quand il fut parti, Alexandra s'allongea, et réfléchit longuement. Tout était résolument confus, et pourtant d'une clarté incroyable.

 _« Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? »_ pensa-t-elle en essayant de trouver un peu de repos.

.

* * *

 _ **Bon il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre. En fait, celui-ci devait être plus long, mais je devais le couper, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, mais ma vitesse de publication s'est ralentie, pour raisons personnelles.**_

 _ **Mais! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à mettre en ligne. ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit interlude très charnière vous aura quand même plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt ! :)**_

 _ **.**_


	25. Aveux sous le froid de Décembre

**.Mane-Jei:** Oui on ne peut pas dire que la tendresse les caractérise, d'ailleurs, je vais légèrement soulever ce point dans ce chapitre ! ;) Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir cette faiblesse *rires*. Pour la trentaine, exactement, je trouve également que ça change. Puis bon, vu son histoire, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ça ne tiendrait pas debout autrement ! ;) Et c'est cool de laisser la place à des femmes et pas forcément à des "midinettes" ! ;) Ton raisonnement est sain, et tu verras dans quoi ça va les mener. ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que comme tu le pressens, il va y avoir quelques mises au point. ^^

 **.Milyi:** pour tes rimes en ouille, tant que tu me traites pas de casse-c... tout va bien ! XD (Même si j'en suis une :p) Oui je m'efforce à rester fidèle à leur caractère, pas toujours évident mine de rien ^^ Et reste vilaine, ça me gêne pas ! J'aime ça au contraire ! *rires*

 **.JulieFanfic:** il est vrai que c'est même étonnant qu'Alexandra ne l'ait pas fait hein ?! ;) Ses réactions, je l'espère, restent humaines, et plausibles comme tu le soulignes. Et merci pour tout, car même "maigre" ils sont là ! ^^

 **.Helliarys:** Et coucou ! ^^ Oui il était temps qu'ils laissent de côté leur penchants "sale gosse et Co" ! :p J'essaye de garder un style "simple et fluide", c'est même mon sacerdoce la plupart du temps. Après, comme je dis souvent, je pourrai sûrement faire mieux ... mais ... on en discutera en MP si tu le souhaites un jour ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie de te revoir par "chez moi"!

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dernièrement à leur liste ! :))

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà! Après cette attente, suite en ligne !**_

 _ **L'histoire se met de plus en plus en place, et la fin de ce chapitre annonce, ce que je nommerai, la seconde partie !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

« Non mais vous êtes devenu fou ?! » la question fusa avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Thranduil l'observait, tranquillement assis à la table de son Talan. Un sourire amusé incurvant gracieusement ses lèvres parfaites. Ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs, et semblaient baignés de lumière. Son humaine tenait la robe comme si elle se retrouvait avec une chose incongrue et étrange entre les doigts. Ladite toilette était faite de velours, de dentelles, de tissus fluides et vaporeux, de couleurs bleu nuit et argenté. Des pierres blanches, telles des diamants, soulignaient l'encolure avec un léger décolleté plongeant, qui elle en était certaine, mettrait avec finesse sa modeste poitrine en valeur. Rien que ce chapelet brillant de milles feux, devait coûter une fortune. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vue habit plus remarquable. Elle se posta devant son psyché, et plaqua la robe devant elle, essayant de s'imaginer là-dedans. Et cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Elle parut dépitée, et faisant la moue, elle déclara sincère :

« Ce serait un remarquable gâchis que de me laisser porter cela ! Je vous assure, elle conviendrait tellement plus à une de vos magnifiques elfes ….. ».

Le regard de Thranduil brilla sous cette confession attendrissante. Il se leva, et se postant derrière elle, il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, dans une tendre étreinte. Le sommet du crâne d'Alexandra lui arrivait à mi-visage, et venant coller ce dernier au sien, joue contre joue, il affirma :

« Je sais ce que je fais, je suis certain qu'elle vous ira à ravir …. ».

Elle refit une autre grimace, apparemment pas aussi convaincue que lui. Elle capta son attention par l'intermédiaire du miroir, et fit :

« Je ne suis qu'une humaine, Seigneur Thranduil. Déjà, que je vous accompagne risque fort de choquer tous ces culs coincés de Galadhrim ! Alors vêtue ainsi ! Que vont-ils penser ? ».

Thranduil n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'insulte rondement menée concernant ses cousins, puis se détachant d'elle, il se recula, et avoua :

« Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, si cela leur est permis déjà. Ensuite, vous ne conceviez tout de même pas, que vous alliez m'accompagner vêtue de frusques non ? Vous serez au bras d'un roi, vous devez me faire honneur !

\- Ben voyons …. vous devriez essayer les frusques, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ? Un rien m'habille ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Je vous veux l'égale d'une reine ce soir …. » répondit-il à son attaque ironique.

Le visage d'Alexandra sembla fondre sur place. Elle se retourna vivement, et aiguisant son regard elle demanda, plutôt sèchement d'ailleurs :

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez au juste ?

\- Plaît-il ? Fit Thranduil feignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Vous me faites un pamphlet sur mes attaques d'hier, me rabaissant d'ailleurs par la même, et là ?! Vous voulez me hisser au statut de compagne officielle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?! » Lâcha-t-elle corrosive.

Le visage du roi se ferma. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de réagir de la sorte. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, et il savait, pour la connaître à présent, qu'elle ne perdrait jamais une occasion de lui exhiber ses fautes sous le nez. Bien en évidence, et de façon acerbe le plus souvent. Le détestait-il ? Bien au contraire. Le fait qu'elle le traite sur un pied d'égalité le plus souvent, même si cela le froissait car peu habitué par cet état de fait, lui plaisait. Car au moins, il savait où il en était avec elle. Pas de langue de bois, pas d'hypocrisie, de jeu de pouvoirs ou de manipulation.

 _« Bon en même temps, si je n'avais pas de tels sentiments pour elle, je ne peux nier qu'elle en paierait le prix fort. Surtout en tant qu'humaine ... »_ pensa-t-il alors avec un regain d'amusement.

Voyant qu'elle le fixait âprement, attendant plus ou moins patiemment une réponse de sa part, il haussa les épaules, et raisonna :

« Vous n'êtes pas ma femme, ou ma promise. Je marque simplement mon territoire. Je ne suis pas stupide, encore moins aveugle, et sûrement pas un jouvenceau dénué d'expérience. Les elfes, même en Lórien, seront sûrement friands de l'attraction que vous leur offrirez. Votre nature, que je qualifierai d'exotique, attisera nombre de convoitises. Je ne saurai le permettre …. ».

Il s'avança vers elle, la voyant rosir sous l'indignation qui commençait à palpiter dans ses veines. Elle releva le menton, et le défia ouvertement :

« Ha mais si il me plaît à moi d'attiser la convoitise ?! Qui sait ! Je trouverai peut-être un elfe qui pourrait m'aimer pour ce que je suis ! Et avec qui je pourrai vivre une relation amoureuse sulfureuse et parfaitement épanouie !

\- Rhooo … Alexandra … vous usez de vulgaires et gros sabots ! Je vous ai connu plus fine que cela ! » La gourmanda-t-il gentiment, persuadé qu'elle jouait, mais son silence le tint perplexe.

Elle se retourna vers le miroir, laissant pendre la robe dans ses bras, de façon peu respectueuse pour un tel présent, et se regardant longuement, elle dit, la voix légèrement rauque :

« Pourquoi n'y aurai-je pas droit ? Après tout ….. vous me pensez à ce point indigne d'un elfe ? ».

Le sang du souverain se glaça. Il pensait qu'elle usait de manœuvres malhabiles pour lui faire avouer quelques sentiments, mais il se trompait.

 _« Est-elle à ce point aveugle ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle comprenne ? »_ se questionna le roi en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Il l'imagina un bref instant, dans les bras d'un autre. Rien que cette possibilité lui hérissa l'échine et lui prodigua une colère sans nom. Elle lui appartenait, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. De plus, la voir la propriété d'un de ces prochains, lui rappellerait de bien affreux souvenirs. Il se l'était promis, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

« Je pense au contraire que vous en seriez peut-être que trop digne, Alexandra » avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il plaqua à nouveau ses paumes sur ses épaules, en accentuant leur présence de façon affectueuse. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui lentement. Il plongea son regard aux parures de saphir dans le sien, et il continua :

« Si vous me quittiez, j'en éprouverai une grande peine, et saurai que je viens de perdre une des choses les plus inestimable qui soit …. Vous me manqueriez, sans nul doute …. ».

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, qu'elle en resta pantoise. La vive réaction qu'elle ressentit alors qu'il la considérait clairement comme une chose dans cette phrase, fut balayé par la chaleur que cet aveu lui donnait. Elle eut un triste sourire, et avec ironie, elle énonça :

« Un jour, il va falloir apprendre à réellement communiquer tous les deux …. c'est dingue comme deux personnes connaissant une langue commune, puissent à ce point manquer de verbe pour se comprendre convenablement …. vous ne pensez pas ? ».

Thranduil eut à nouveau un doux sourire, et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, ce qui la fit diablement frisonner, et il soupira :

« Oui, je confirme. Mais nous avons fait des progrès vous et moi, non ? Je vous l'ai dit, nous allons avoir besoin de temps ….

\- J'en manquerai plus cruellement que vous …. » murmura-t-elle, frémissant devant cette impitoyable vérité.

Il se figea. Se redressant, il la dévisagea un instant, ne sachant que répondre. Sentant l'atmosphère s'appesantir, il rompit tout contact, et déclara :

« Je viendrai vous faire chercher à l'heure convenue. Aerlinn viendra s'occuper de vous. Ne me faites pas le déshonneur d'arriver en retard ! »

Elle eut un petit rire, et secouant la tête elle fit « Aller dehors Roi Thranduil ! Avant que je ne me fâche vraiment ! ».

Il s'inclina gracieusement, et sortit du Talan. La laissant bien seule. Elle resta de longues secondes immobile, résolument troublée. Le comportement du souverain lui échappait de plus en plus, et elle savait d'où cela provenait. Sa saleté de vie antérieure qui se dérobait totalement à ses souvenirs. Les quelques bribes qu'elle avait, ne parvenaient pas à lui donner une image précise et cohérente de ce qu'il s'était produit. Les silences, les tristesses fugaces qu'elle lisait en lui, l'emplissaient de crainte malgré elle. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour se réveiller, et soupirant longuement, elle alla dans sa salle d'eau. Il était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, et il fallait qu'elle prenne un bon bain. Elle passa de très longues minutes dans le liquide odorant, se plaisant à s'occuper un peu d'elle. Elle se lava les cheveux, les sécha longuement, et utilisa les huiles parfumées pour se les oindre en de doux massages sur le corps et la chevelure. Aerlinn arriva quelques temps après, déjà somptueusement vêtue. Elle portait une robe argentée et blanche qui faisait éclater sa lumière divine, comme un soleil perçant le froid hivernal. L'elleth s'occupa de l'humaine avec plaisir et douceur, et quand elle eut fini, elle avait l'air totalement satisfait face à son travail. Gladhwen les rejoignit, accompagné d'Haldir, et ils prirent le chemin de la salle où se tenaient les festivités. Alexandra frissonna, et cela ne vint ni du froid, ni de la fatigue. Elle avait simplement peur. Elle pria les Valar, pour peu qu'elle les connaisse, de veiller sur eux, et de faire que ce bal se termine bien mieux que le précédent. Ses pensées allèrent vers le frère défunt de son amie, et un voile d'amertume baigna son âme.

.

* * *

.

Ils évoluèrent presque en silence. Du moins, les adultes. Gladhwen ne cessait d'expliquer à Alexandra tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, se répétant souvent. Sa voix était faite de modulations joyeuses, et l'humaine lui offrait des sourires patients. Cette petite était si belle et si agréable, que même ses bavardages incessants se paraient de bonheur. Alexandra développait bien plus de patience envers elle qu'avec quiconque. Elle lui rappelait bien trop sa soeur. Une douce musique semblait s'élever dans toute la forêt. Des chants calmes, doux, apaisants, célébrant l'arrivée de l'Hiver. Les lueurs ténues qui parcouraient les arbres et les allées, se réverbéraient avec grâce sur la neige et les murs boisés de la cité. Les allées dégagées de poudreuse, brillaient d'humidité, les pavés semblant exhaler leur propre lumière. _« Suis le chemin pavé de briques jaunes ! »_ pensa Alexandra subitement, tout en regardant ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

 _« Le pays d'Oz …. ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Il y a bien des êtres magiques ici, il manquerait plus que je rencontre un vieux magicien, et ce serait le bouquet ! »_ , cette idée, bien évidemment, la fit sourire et elle continua à s'émerveiller de la forêt dans son manteau de nuit. Un croissant de lune descendante habillait la voûte d'un sourire d'ivoire, et l'air vivifiant, s'atténuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient le coeur de Caras Galadhon. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'Alexandra réalisa une chose.

 _« Je sais que les forêts protègent du froid, mais c'est incroyable. Tout ici est nimbé d'une tiédeur inimaginable. Comme si le climat n'avait pas d'ascendance ici. Pourtant je ne vois pas de chauffages, ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait s'en rapprocher. La magie, la radiance divine des elfes, agit-elle également sur ce qui les entoure ? »_. Elle détailla les lieux plus sérieusement, et totalement concentrée sur ses réflexions, elle faillit rentrer dans Aerlinn qui la précédait. Elle stoppa nette, faillit glisser sur les pavés, et s'étaler lamentablement. Haldir et elle s'étaient arrêtés devant une immense porte blanche, qui donnait sur la demeure des Seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel. Alexandra leva les yeux, et ouvrit une bouche immense devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le gigantesque Mallorn irradiait totalement. Son tronc blanc, ses feuilles persistantes et dorées, tout semblait être animé par un chatoiement majestueux et enchanteur. Les voix des elfes s'élevaient dans l'espace, et elle se laissa bercer par les cantiques aux voix polyphoniques et hypnotiques. Quelque chose sembla basculer en elle, et s'effondrer lentement, tandis que dans un écho lointain, il lui parut retrouver un souvenir semblable. Elle était déjà venue ici, à la même époque, et avait déjà entendu ces lieds captivants. Haldir se tourna vers elle, et déclara aimablement :

« Nous devons vous laisser ici Dame Alexandra. Je dois aller présenter ma future épouse à nos cousins. Nous prenons Gladhwen avec nous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Suivez le couloir principal et montez le grand escalier. Il vous mènera à la salle de bal, nous vous disons à plus tard.

\- A plus tard Seigneur Haldir, et merci », répondit Alexandra en s'inclinant courtoisement.

Aerlinn vint vers elle, et faisant mine de lui offrir une accolade amicale, elle murmura :

« Tu es splendide mon amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité ... ».

Le coeur d'Alexandra manqua un battement, et tandis qu'Aerlinn se reculait, elle pensa amèrement _«Suis-je donc à ce point un livre grand ouvert pour eux ? Elle n'est pas dupe, elle sait ce qui me hante …. »_. Elle lui répondit en un maigre sourire, et c'est avec une certaine angoisse qu'elle la regarda suivre Haldir.

Seule, devant le tronc accueillant du Mallorn, l'envie de tourner les talons et de fuir s'enfermer dans son Talan la tarauda. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Surtout vêtue ainsi ! Elle se regarda, réalisant à peine la fastueuse toilette qu'elle portait, et qui, malgré sa magnificence, la faisait se sentir plus gauche, maladroite et laide, que jamais. Elle releva le menton néanmoins. Elle n'avait pas traversé tout ce qu'elle avait subi, pour se laisser abattre par quelques mondanités ! Elle inspira un grand coup, comme si elle allait plonger en apnée, et elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'arbre. L'intérieur était tout aussi splendide, et flânant un peu en observant les statues, les arches, les tableaux, qui mêmes minimalistes, transfiguraient les lieux, elle gravit les marches presque une à une. Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'un certain souverain n'attendait que sa venue. Arrivée en haut, elle dut reprendre son souffle, serrant les dents sous les élancements qu'elle ressentait au fond de la poitrine.

 _« Saleté de truc, ça va pas me lâcher cette histoire ?! J'en ai vraiment ma claque ! »_ ragea-t-elle en relevant la tête, et posant ses yeux sur l'entrée de la salle immense, dont la blancheur lui rappela le paradis des textes bibliques. Une fois remise, quelques secondes lui suffirent, elle avança enfin. Elle passa le seuil de l'entrée de la salle de bal, et s'émerveilla encore une fois de l'art architectural des elfes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Hommes savaient être doués, mais ces êtres les surpassaient largement. La pièce était faite en un demi-cercle. Le mur convexe, donnait sur l'extérieur. Il était ajouré de plusieurs fenêtres, et chacune d'elle possédait sa propre terrasse. Les immenses rideaux qui les habillaient, étaient faits de velours bleu marine et argenté. _« Comme ma robe .. »_ pensa Alexandra en regardant les tissus qui la recouvraient. De grands chandeliers sur pieds donnaient une clarté douce et ambrée, tandis que les luminaires baignés par cette lueur étrange commune aux savoirs elfiques, diffusaient une lumière blanche en applique sur l'immense mur qui ceignait la pièce. Au milieu se tenait une piste de danse circulaire, des musiciens en arrière-plan, offraient la plupart des notes qu'elle avait entendu au-dehors. Il y avait beaucoup d'elfes. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils puissent être encore si nombreux en Arda. Et encore ! Certains n'avaient certes pas fait le déplacement. Etrangement le visage de Legolas passa sur le fil de sa pensée. Elle était certaine que ces fêtes loin de son fils, devait d'une façon ou d'une autre, atteindre le monarque. Bien qu'il ne le montrerait et ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle louvoya entre eux, tous plus beaux et majestueux les uns que les autres. Elle contourna du mieux qu'elle put le beau peuple en longeant la cloison des entrailles du Mallorn, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Car leurs attentions surprises en la voyant avancer entre eux de la sorte, commençaient réellement à la mettre très mal à l'aise. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, et le fait qu'elle porte tels atours, ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur indiscrétion. Thranduil n'avait pas tort. Autant elle vit du mépris dans certains regards, autant, dans d'autres, une convoitise assez mal placée, qu'elle ferait tôt de rembarrer si on venait la solliciter. Elle n'était pas là pour ça ! Tout d'un coup elle passa à côté d'un elfe dont elle ne vit pas le visage, et ce dernier l'agrippa si fermement par le bras, qu'elle en gémit presque. Elle se tourna vivement, et se décomposa quand elle vit Maeglin qui la dévisageait sans retenue. Ses yeux bleu clair la glacèrent, et le sourire qu'il arbora, lui déplut encore plus.

« Alors ? Pas de chien de garde pour vous escorter en cette soirée ma chère ? »

Sa voix était trop coulante, trop mielleuse, un serpent ne pourrait pas faire pire effet. Elle essaya de se soustraire à sa poigne, mais elle n'y arriva évidemment pas.

 _« Je n'ai même pas la force de me défendre si il arrive quoi que ce soit ! »_ pesta-t-elle réalisant la situation. Ici elle n'avait pas de soutiens. Ou si, elle en avait, mais pas dans un périmètre suffisamment proche à son goût. Son coeur s'emballa progressivement dans sa poitrine. Un frisson glauque et glacial la mordit quand elle le vit rapprocher son visage du sien. Il la sentit comme si il jaugeait un plat, et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il murmura :

« Vous sentez bon, et vos habits vous vont à ravir, l'humaine ! Peut-être que le roi Thranduil a raison dans le fond, et que vous devez être une source inestimable de distractions en tous genres. Il resserra sa poigne de fer sur sa peau, et elle faillit glapir de douleur. Elle ne lui ferait certes pas ce plaisir néanmoins. Attention à ne pas trop vous éloigner de lui, ou de ceux qui vous gardent. On ne sait ce qui peut arriver en Arda. Vous soulevez bien des convoitises, sans même vous en rendre compte. Beaucoup jasent, beaucoup connaissent l'existence de l'humaine qui escorte et suit le roi Thranduil …. comme un chien suit son maître ! Il fit une pause, et d'une voix pleine de fiel, il ajouta, ils ont eu vent de la nouvelle putain du roi ! ».

Son visage se décomposa. Certain de son ascendant sur elle, il se redressa, et la toisant avec un mélange de mépris profond, et de fascination, il faillit dire autre chose, quand il l'entendit dire.

« Je ne sais si c'est votre manque d'éducation ou votre manque d'intelligence qui vous souffle telles inepties ! Mais croyez-moi Seigneur Maeglin, que vous pourriez bien regretter ces paroles ! ET ! Je ne suis la putain de personne! Même si je conçois, que cette perspective doit exciter des côtés bien malsains, et totalement pervers, chez vous! ».

Si ils avaient été plus proches du centre de la salle, là où toutes les oreilles traînaient, il l'aurait sûrement châtier comme il se devait. Mais non. Excentrés, presque dans une intimité un peu trop dangereuse, il eut un sourire mauvais. Son regard clair la toisa quelques secondes, et il fit d'une voix qu'elle décela comme amusée :

« Vous ne savez réellement pas quand avoir peur. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, et elle se recula vivement, comme si il l'avait brûlé au fer rouge. Tellement frondeuse ! Tellement sûre d'elle ! Pauvre petite humaine, fragile, faible, inconséquente … qui se permet d'approcher notre roi, d'ébranler sa position, sa foi …. Vous pensez réellement avoir de l'importance pour tous ces elfes ici ? Vous n'êtes qu'un passe-temps, qui périra bien plus vite que les saisons à leurs yeux d'immortels. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre place ! La fange commune à ceux de votre race ! » cracha-t-il presque en la repoussant violemment.

Elle alla s'écraser contre une des tables derrière elle, se faisant mal au passage tandis que le rebord saillant du meuble lui rentrait dans la hanche. Elle serra les dents, elle ne lui céderait pas une once de terrain. Il resta immobile, l'analysant alors qu'elle se redressait dignement, et il tressaillit. En cet instant précis, elle ne put déterminer le sentiment qui lui insufflait ce tremblement. De la colère oui ! Mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond. Elle avait déjà côtoyé des hommes de sa trempe, et un infime mouvement de ses paupières, l'avait trahi. Ses lèvres pincées, cachaient quelque chose, elle le sentait, le voyait. Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle vivement, se postant sciemment entre son tourmenteur et son corps affaibli. L'éclat blanc qui satura la lumière un instant, lui annonça l'arrivée de Thranduil. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et son regard de pierre se braqua sur Maeglin, d'une telle façon, que malgré lui, ce dernier se ratatina quelque peu.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Thranduil d'une voix sèche, qui la fit frémir.

Elle hocha la tête, et finissant de lisser la robe qu'elle portait, elle déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Oui Roi Thranduil. Le Seigneur Maeglin était juste venu m'offrir ses hommages ! »

L'ellon serra le poing, et taisant ce qui lui vint, il entendit Thranduil lui demander :

« Est-ce vrai Seigneur Maeglin ? Ou avez-vous encore trouver à matière à brimer cette personne ?

\- Non point Roi Thranduil. Je disais que j'étais ravi de la voir parmi nous, et en si bonne santé. Après les épreuves qu'elle a traversé, il est heureux qu'elle nous soit revenue en un seul morceau ! Je lui disais justement qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaye d'être un peu plus prudente !

\- Il est louable de votre part de la bénir ainsi, mais Seigneur Maeglin, je puis vous assuré qu'elle est sous bonne surveillance, et que tel incident ne se reproduira plus jamais …. ».

Les deux elfes menèrent un combat silencieux, l'un comme l'autre, asseyant clairement leur position respective. Maeglin s'inclina alors très gracieusement, et déclara plus qu'aimablement, sa mansuétude exagérée sonnant réellement faux :

« Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée, Wen Alexandra. L'Hiver est pour moi une des plus belle saison, car tout meurt pour renaître à nouveau. Promesses d'autres devenirs ….

\- Sur ce point je vous rejoins entièrement, Seigneur Maeglin. Quoi de mieux que la mort pour inciter la vie à reprendre ses droits ? »

Thranduil ne put réprimer un sourire face à sa répartie. Le visage froissé que lui offrit Maeglin était la cerise sur le gâteau. L'ellon les délaissa alors, allant prendre un bon verre de vin bien mérité.

Le souverain se tourna complètement vers son humaine, et ses yeux n'en revinrent pas. Droite et fière malgré l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, elle inspirait la dignité et le respect. Et par les Valar que cette robe lui allait bien ! Malgré les traces de sa fatigue encore présente, malgré ses cheveux courts, il la trouva tout bonnement désirable et enchanteresse. Aerlinn avait su faire, encore une fois, des trésors de finesse avec sa chevelure. Elle portait un diadème qui n'était guère plus qu'une chaîne en mithril qui lui ornait le front, tandis qu'une fleur blanche surmontait son oreille gauche. Sa tresse unique était agrémentée d'un fil d'argent. Il plissa les paupières un bref instant, alors que l'image d'Idhril se superposait à la sienne dans son esprit.

 _« Non elle n'est pas elle … elle n'est plus elle … tout en l'étant quelque part. Il m'est pourtant dur de faire le distinguo. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Cette histoire a un goût de folie que je n'arrive pas à dompter ... »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume. Cependant, quand elle lui offrit ce radieux sourire vainqueur qui lui plaisait tant, toute trace d'aigreur le déserta.

Il n'aimait pas voir Maeglin la harceler ainsi. Il se demandait souvent si cet elfe avait toute sa tête, où si des frustrations secrètes ne le rendaient pas vicieusement stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alexandra traversait trop pour le laisser à ce point la chercher.

« Vous êtes radieuse en cette soirée, Alexandra. Je suis ravi de voir que ne m'étais pas trompé. Cette robe était faite pour vous ! »

 _« Bon ok ! Je voulais lui en balancer une bien trouvée, mais il me fait fondre avec ses conneries ! »_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant la joue pour ne pas sortir une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle. Pire, elle se sentit affreusement rougir. Ce qui, naturellement, afficha un sourire vainqueur sur le visage du roi des elfes en face d'elle. Il lui fit un gracieux mouvement de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre, et la foule compacte s'écarta devant lui dans une mouvement fluide et silencieux. Elle se rapprocha malgré elle, se colla presque à lui, essayant de se faire la plus discrète dans son ombre. Mais elle gardait toujours la tête haute. Elle savait ce que la plupart des elfes pensaient des Hommes, mais elle était fière de ce qu'elle était. Thranduil quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin d'asseoir son ascendant et sa position. Tous baissaient les yeux à son passage, et nombres d'elleths soupiraient littéralement quand il baignait l'espace de sa présence, tout à côté d'elles. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de les fusiller du regard, puis, s'apercevant de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se questionna, réellement perplexe _« Depuis quand je fais des crises de jalousie et de possessivité moi ? Je suis tombée sur la tête ? Je n'en ai jamais eu dans ma vie….. »_. La réponse cependant lui assaillit le coeur d'une morsure cruelle, et elle l'évinça purement et simplement de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se douter, de l'origine réelle de ce mal être. Il la mena à la grande tablée où les souverains siégeaient, et elle salua Galadriel et Celeborn avec application. Le roi Sylvestre en fût autant surpris que ravi. Quand elle vit qu'ils avaient prévu de la faire manger à leurs cotés, elle demanda à Galadriel :

« Wen Galadriel ? Est-ce bienvenue que je sois ainsi placée ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître inconvenante aux yeux de votre cour ….

\- Ce qu'il serait inconvenant c'est que l'on juge mes décisions, Alexandra. Si certains elfes ne comprennent plus la notion de courtoisie et de civilité, je ne peux hélas, plus rien pour eux … répondit Galadriel d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il me tient à coeur de vous avoir ici. Qui plus est à la gauche sur Roi Thranduil. Je sais l'affection qui vous lie. Voyant que l'humaine devenait rouge de confusion, et sachant pertinemment que beaucoup tendaient l'oreille, elle continua, votre amitié est forte et solide. L'aide que vous lui avait apporté, que vous Nous avez apporté, est inestimable. Je ne saurais vous laisser de côté en sachant ce que nous vous devons ... ».

Le sourire réconfortant de Dame Galadriel sembla embrasser son esprit. Elle se laissa bercer une fraction de seconde par cet amour universel qui semblait s'échapper d'elle à chacun de ses souffles, chacun de ses battements de cils. Une servante vint tirer la chaise devant Alexandra, alors que cette dernière l'empoignait pour s'asseoir, et elle ne sut clairement plus où se mettre. Elle prit place, et ne put passer outre l'incroyable soulagement, et ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'enveloppa, quand Thranduil en fit tout autant à sa droite. Elrond siégeait à sa gauche, et cela lui fit tout de même étrange, de se retrouver coincée entre deux des plus grands seigneurs de ce monde. Dire qu'elle se sentait très insignifiante sur l'instant, était peu dire. En face, Aerlinn, Haldir et Gladhwen vinrent s'installer, et une singulière impression vint l'étreindre. Comme se sentant, pour la première fois en cette terre … chez elle. Elle coula un regard vers Galadriel qui l'observait. Ses yeux bleus étaient teintés d'espièglerie, et sa voix monta dans son esprit comme un chuchotement maternel.

 _« Vous êtes chez vous Alexandra …. votre âme a été ici chez elle, pendant de longs, très longs siècles …. Nous nous connaissions bien à une époque …._

 _\- Epoque révolue Dame Galadriel ! Car je ne suis pas Idhril. Je suis Alexandra ! Fille d'Hommes, et venant de la planète Terre !_

 _\- Ha .. parce que vous pensez que nos mondes sont à ce point différents ? Je sais que vous y avez déjà réfléchi, qu'une part de vous, avec vos connaissances, sait déjà ce qu'il en est ….. je me trompe ? »_.

Alexandra vissa ses yeux sur les couverts devant elle, voulant fuir l'intrusion de l'elfe dans son esprit. Mais peine perdue.

 _« Vous savez pour quelle raison vous êtes ici. Je perçois vos troubles, vos doutes, mais pensez-vous que vos rencontres avec les plus grands Seigneurs de ce monde soient fortuites et si hasardeuses ? Que ce qui vous lie, le Seigneur Thranduil et vous, n'est dû qu'à une histoire d'âme soeur ? »_.

L'humaine entremêla ses doigts sous la table, de plus en plus nerveuse. Ne quittant pas la contemplation agitée des verres en cristal et autres plats en argent.

 _« Oui j'y ai déjà pensée. Déjà réfléchi. Je n'oublie pas les révélations des esprits de la forêt. Au fond de moi, mon âme sait pour quelle raison elle est là. Du moins … me laisse-t-elle en apercevoir quelques bribes. Mais je ne suis qu'une humaine par les dieux ! Qu'une humaine Dame Galadriel ! Et cet … cet amour que je lui voue, me tuera ! Comme il l'a déjà fait n'est-ce pas ?!_ » incisa-t-elle en reportant presque violemment son attention sur Galadriel.

Cette dernière eut un sourire triste, et hocha silencieusement la tête. Toute la mansuétude qu'elle lui adressa, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quelque chose, dans le lointain écho de son esprit, savait ce qui allait se produire.

 _« Ne sommes-nous là que pour reproduire les mêmes erreurs ? Les mêmes schémas ?_ Demanda Alexandra pitoyablement.

 _\- Non. Vous ne referez pas les mêmes erreurs, mais vous savez que votre présence ici dépasse le cadre d'une réincarnation d'âme soeur. Votre tâche est plus vaste, plus complexe, tout en étant indéniablement faite de ce que vous avez toujours connu …_

 _\- Il n'y a pas à dire, parler avec vous aide à s'éclaircir les idées ! On ne vous l'a jamais dit ?_ Ironisa Alexandra, ce qui fit sourire Galadriel. _Je ferai au mieux Dame de l'ancienne Lothlórien._

 _\- Je sais. Un jour Alexandra …. un jour vous pourrez accéder sereinement ce à quoi vôtre coeur aspire le plus ardemment. Je vous en fais la promesse ….._

 _\- Je ne me projette jamais aussi loin, la vie m'a appris à ne jamais le faire. Trop de déconvenues assassines fauchent nos plus beaux espoirs. Mais, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, et votre soutien …. aussi sibyllins soient-ils »_.

Galadriel hocha gracieusement sa magnifique tête blonde, et le contact se rompit brusquement quand Alexandra sentit les doigts de Thranduil chercher les siens sous la table. Il l'observait depuis quelques minutes, et se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. L'interrogation visible sur son visage réchauffa le coeur de l'humaine.

 _« Putain ou pas …. il s'en fait réellement pour moi … et ça me convient ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors avec ardeur, étreignant ses phalanges avec forte affection. Alors que tous enfin avaient pris place dans la salle pour passer au fastueux repas, Celeborn se leva, et ordonna l'attention de tous les convives. Il déclama une bénédiction pour les mois d'hiver à venir. En Sindarin, donc presque totalement hermétique pour l'humaine. Cependant, Elle dut se l'avouer sans honte, même dite en commun, elle ne l'aurait pas plus écouté, tant en cet instant, elle s'était perdue quelque part, sur l'horizon bleu des yeux de Thranduil, qui la couvait si tendrement du regard. Une fois encore elle fut émue par sa beauté, et elle crut que sa voix venait de la déserter à jamais. Les bénédictions de Celeborn, se parant d'autre chose, de plus sacral, de plus ancien … une minute figée dans l'éternité, où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Et ce, pour l'éternité.

.

* * *

.

Le repas fut long, et tout de même un peu pompeux. Ils parlaient presque tous en Sindarin, et Alexandra se sentait totalement exclue. Ses pensées divaguant trouvèrent un point de chute dans ses souvenirs, sur les terres du Rohan, en compagnie de Skalladrin et Silfren. Ces deux imbéciles lui manquaient cruellement en cette soirée. Avec eux tout était plus simple, voir, plus brut, mais indéniablement plus naturel pour elle. En leur compagnie elle pouvait au moins converser. Pire, elle pouvait même partager des choses simples de la vie, sans que ça passe pour des faits insipides et rébarbatifs. Elrond cependant discuta quelque peu avec elle, s'inquiétant de son état de santé, en n'osant franchir les limites de la bienséance, qui semblait habiller tous ses faits et gestes. Qu'importe, tôt ou tard, lui aussi saurait tout.

 _« Oui, tous sauront …. et je me ferai le croque-mort de leurs vies idylliques sur Arda …. l'oiseau de mauvais augure …. me regarderont-ils encore avec cette même affection, quand je leur aurai tout expliqué. Quand je leur dévoilerai ce qui tôt ou tard, s'abattra sur ce monde si enchanteur ? »_ ses pensées la rembrunirent. Elle mangea du bout des lèvres, et elle fut soulagée quand le bal commença, et que tous allèrent danser. Riant, volant presque sur le grand espace central. Le coude posé sur la table, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main gauche, elle regardait avec tendresse tous ces êtres fabuleux évoluer avec cette grâce quasi vaporeuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Thranduil se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna mollement la tête vers lui, et il sourit quand il vit la marque rouge que sa main avait laissé sur le bas de son visage.

« Voudriez-vous danser avec moi Alexandra ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix si douce et chaleureuse, qu'elle faillit avaler de travers.

Circonspecte, elle aiguisa son regard, et hésita à dire :

« Je ne puis danser avec vous en telle fête, avec tous ces « officiels », Roi Thranduil. Ce serait malvenue, surtout ici.

\- Ce sont les maigres avantages des souverains, Alexandra. Ils peuvent danser avec qui bon leur semble, cela ne regarde pas les gagne-petits ! Et honnêtement, je souffrirai de ne pouvoir partager ces quelques instants avec vous. Je crois, que nous le méritons amplement » avoua-t-il avec un sourire charmant, qui la fit totalement chavirer.

 _« Bon ok, il vient de griller mes derniers neurones valides là ! Il est si … si … bordel ! Je trouve même pas de mot ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle intérieurement, entre nervosité et panique, car elle savait qu'en faisant cela, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il officialisait sa proximité avec elle. Qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Et ce, devant le gratin de la société elfique. Il se leva lentement, et elle sentit son coeur battre de toute ses forces dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. L'afflux sanguin dans ses tempes balaya la musique fluette qui s'élevait dans les airs, seul le tambourinement de son organe vital envahissait ses oreilles, son corps tout entier. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, et elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever. Il lui tendit la main, et tremblante, elle la lui prit. L'ourlet des lèvres de Thranduil s'incurva, quand il pensa en la voyant faire.

 _« C'est amusant, et totalement charmant, quand son courage habituel, abdique devant telles démonstrations d'affection. Et pourtant …. elle se lèvera, marchera, et passera outre certaines médisances. Elle fera front, comme à son habitude …. si tous les humains étaient comme elle, je les aurais eu en affection depuis bien longtemps ... »_.

Il referma sa poigne ferme et délicieuse sur ses doigts, et elle le suivit docilement. Nul doute que ses joues devaient avoir atteint la couleur vermillon, idéale en ces festivités de décembre. Alexandra avançait, presque en somnambule.

 _« J'ai l'impression que mon esprit flotte à côté de mon corps. Que plus rien n'a de consistance. Comme une ivresse dont la limité fébrile avec la perte de de connaissance, oscille dangereusement. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensation avant …. »_.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la piste, et elle crut totalement mourir. Puis, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants, il commença à imposer le pas et le rythme. S'amusant quelque peu de la maladresse fébrile de son humaine, qui, il le voyait, était totalement perdue. Son instinct de protection s'éveilla, rugissant comme un fauve, et oubliant les autres, il cala sa bouche à son oreille, et murmura :

« Tout va bien. Vous vous en sortez à merveille. Laissez-vous aller Alex ….. laissez-vous glisser …. je suis certain que quelque part, tout ceci ne vous est pas étranger ... ».

 _« Il m'a appelé par mon diminutif ? Je rêve ou quoi ? »_ se demanda-t-elle, totalement saisie au point de se raidir.

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur elle, et discrètement, fit glisser ses lèvres sur la base de son oreille, puis sur le fil de sa gorge. Tout son sang se mit à bouillonner. Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées, et oui, quelque chose en elle, dut s'en souvenir, car naturellement elle vint à se calquer à lui, et ils évoluèrent avec grâce. Sous les yeux médusés de certaines elleths, vertes de jalousie. La danse dura quelques minutes, mais cela suffit à totalement la déstabiliser. Heureusement qu'il la tenait, parce qu'elle se serait honteusement étalée sur le sol une fois la danse finie. Ils se saluèrent comme le voulait la coutume, puis elle chancela légèrement, ce qui n'échappa nullement au souverain. Inquiet il demanda :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, défaillant. Toute cette agitation l'affaiblissait, et elle répondit simplement :

« Je dois prendre l'air ….

\- Je vous accompagne, venez ... ».

Elle allait refuser, mais il la traînait déjà au-dehors. L'air vivifiant lui cuisit le visage et les poumons un bref instant, mais cela eut l'effet escompté. Revigorée, elle soupira longuement, et vint s'appuyer sur la balustre. Elle vit des couples d'elfes sur les terrasses avoisinantes, se murmurant sûrement des mots doux en cette soirée. L'ombre d'une tristesse fugace embrassa son visage, et elle dévia le regard vers le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle frissonna, et elle sentit la cape de Thranduil lui envelopper les épaules.

« J'oubliais que vous ne ressentiez pas le froid ….. dit-elle laconique.

\- Il faudrait en effet, des températures extrêmes pour que nous en soyons gêné. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, puis il demanda de but en blanc. Que vous a dit Dame Galadriel ? ».

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, alors qu'il venait s'installer à sa droite. La taille appuyée sur la rambarde, tandis qu'il était tourné vers l'intérieur. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une vision sur tout ainsi.

« Rien d'important, ou que je ne sache déjà …. répondit Alexandra taciturne. Je me sens lasse, Seigneur Thranduil ... » finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure.

Thranduil arqua les sourcils, perplexe. Puis sans plus réfléchir, il s'excusa :

« Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû vous demander de danser, pardonnez-moi ».

Elle eut un petit rictus, qui là le tint totalement coi. Il ne comprenait pas son allusion. Elle joignit les mains, se les réchauffant par ce simple geste, et s'amusa de voir de la vapeur sortir de chacune de ses expirations. Elle secoua lentement la tête, et fit d'une voix morne :

« Non Seigneur Thranduil. Ce n'est pas de ce genre de lassitude dont je parle …. je ….. » mais sa voix se coupa nette.

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il le voyait à son comportement. Puis se redressant, elle déclara presque abruptement aux vues du sujet abordé :

« Lasse de ne pas avoir plus de tendresse et de chaleur dans ma vie ! Lasse de ne pouvoir avoir une vie somme toute normale, de perdre les gens qui me sont proches …. lasse de devoir parcourir les routes, sans port d'attache, comme vous le disiez, comme ce cher Maeglin le dit, je ne suis rien en ce monde ! Et de ce rien, doit normalement naître quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! La belle blague ! ».

Elle avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Ses yeux s'étaient embués, et Thranduil comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Comprit la solitude qui la rongeait indéniablement.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule Alexandra, si c'est cela qui vous tourmente, beaucoup de gens vous ont en affection, et s'inquiète pour vous et votre devenir.

\- Je ne veux pas que pléthore de personne s'en fasse pour moi Roi Thranduil ! Une me suffirait amplement ! Une qui …. mais elle s'arrêta, réalisant tout d'un coup à qui elle s'adressait. Laissez tomber ! » fit-elle alors résignée.

Un vertige la prit, et à nouveau les murmures de la forêt vinrent lui parler. Elle se porta une main au front, déboussolée. Elle vit Idhril sur ce même balcon, à la même fête. Il y avait tellement plus d'elfes que cela en était effarant. Tous les arbres de la Lórien brillaient de milles feux, l'espace enchanteur était d'une beauté inégalable. Idhril riait avec le prince, et ils buvaient un verre de vin tout en se murmurant des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas. Cette complicité lui ulcéra le coeur. Et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que l'elleth portait, à peu de choses près, la même robe qu'elle. Elle vacilla, faillit tomber, et Thranduil la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle le repoussa, et le dévisageant comme il elle avait vu un fantôme, elle déclara, sa voix trahissant sa douleur « Je ne suis pas elle ! Pas ELLE ! Vous comprenez ?! Et si vous le pensez, il faudra me donner plus que quelques toilettes pour m'en convaincre à mon tour ! ».

Thranduil fut profondément agacé et meurtri par ce retournement de situation. De plus, là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas son indignation. Il allait la réprimander pour son comportement, mais il décela bien vite qu'elle n'était pas dans un état normal. Il vit sur l'arbre d'à côté, de minuscules lumières vertes qui dansaient sur le tronc et les branches. Il les toisa avec colère, et demanda à voix forte, qui attisa la curiosité de quelques amoureux.

« Mais que lui voulez-vous à la fin ?!

 _\- Le Coeur de la Forêt, Roi Thranduil ….. »_ voilà la réponse qu'il eut, et qui lui glaça le sang. Pour la première fois, il venait de les entendre.

Puis les apparitions verdoyantes, disparurent. Debout, tremblante comme une feuille, il réalisa que les lèvres d'Alexandra avaient bleuie, et il s'en alarma.

« Venez ! » ordonna-t-il sans détour en l'agrippant par le bras.

Elle faillit protester, mais elle se ravisa quand elle vit sa mine fermée. Il la traîna littéralement derrière lui, et sous les regards inquisiteurs des convives, il alla voir Elrond. Le Noldo hocha la tête, et tous trois sortirent de la grande salle. Celeborn, témoin de la scène, faillit les suivre, mais Galadriel le retint.

« Il faut laisser les événements suivre leur cours mon bien-aimé. Nous ne devons intervenir. Tout à sa place, tous ont leur rôle à jouer.

\- Mais …

\- Je sais, nous nous en faisons toujours pour eux, mais les humains sont bien plus forts que nous le soupçonnons souvent …. et puis, le Seigneur Thranduil veille sur elle. Il s'en est fait le serment.

\- Malgré ce qui les lie ? Fit Celeborn plus que surpris.

\- Oui, bien évidemment. Au contraire même. Il sera son soutien le plus fort et le plus indéfectible. Ils resterons ensemble, marcherons côtes à côtes, jusqu'à la fin. Ils commencent tout juste à le comprendre …. Venez Celeborn, nos hôtes nous attendent ... ».

Celeborn jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la grande porte, puis résigné, suivit sa compagne dans la foule.

Une fois dehors, les deux elfes et l'humaine traversèrent Caras Galadhon, et filèrent vers les appartements du seigneur d'Imladris. Là, Elrond donna des potions à Thranduil, lui expliquant les dosages, et bénit Alexandra qui tombait littéralement de fatigue. Il les regarda s'éloigner, perplexe, avant de rejoindre à nouveau les festivités. Alexandra trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, n'arrivant pas à suivre le pas ample de Thranduil. Elle ne savait quelle mouche venait de le piquer, mais il semblait voler. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Le dédale nocturne fait d'arbres, de lampadaires, d'escaliers et de talans, était totalement illisible par sa mémoire. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pour quelle raison tout lui semblait étranger. Ils arrivèrent devant un Talan fastueux, dont Thranduil ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. Ils étaient « chez lui ». Elle marqua un court arrêt sur le seuil, qu'il négligea totalement en la tirant à l'intérieur. Il referma derrière eux, et la voyant frémir, il jura quelque chose en Sindarin, et la mena à sa chambre. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et sans douceur, lui tendit un flacon qu'Elrond lui avait donné.

« Buvez ! Cela vous fera du bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, lorgnant la fiole comme si elle contenait du poison.

\- Quelque chose qui va vous réchauffer le sang, et vous aidera à dormir, expliqua-t-il sommairement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne vous fera aucun mal ! Au contraire. Vous êtes froide comme la mort ! Si vous continuez, vous allez attraper pire que ce qui a déjà failli vous tuer ! Buvez à présent ! ».

Elle le voyait à ses gestes, l'entendait à sa voix, il était énervé, en colère, irrité à un point qui le faisait se battre avec sa conscience. Cela lui plaqua un sourire sur les lèvres malgré elle. Dans cet état, il savait parfois être encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. La chaleur moelleuse du Talan, lui mordit les orteils alors qu'ils se réchauffaient lentement. Elle déboucha la petite bouteille, et but le contenu d'une traite. Le liquide traça une ligne de feu dans son oesophage, et vint se caler douillettement dans son estomac. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit totalement détendue, en paix, et elle avait même chaud. Elle retira la cape du souverain qu'elle avait autours des épaules, dans un geste lent, presque lascif, et Thranduil l'aida dans son geste. Il la vit essayer de se relever, et il lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Forçant, il déclara fermement :

« Vous resterez dormir ici cette nuit. Je veux avoir un oeil sur vous. J'ai ce qu'il faut si une fièvre maligne venait à apparaître ».

 _« Oui, il s'en fait réellement pour moi …. »_ pensa-t-elle, un radieux sourire, presque débile, s'accrocha à ses lèvres, sous le regard plus qu'incompréhensif du souverain.

Une fois le dos totalement allongé sur le matelas, quelque peu groggy par le breuvage étrange que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait donné, elle murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Je vous aime …. Thranduil …. ».

.

* * *

.

La fumée opaque les aveuglait. Le nuage noir s'insinuait dans leurs poumons les faisant affreusement tousser. Les flammes coloraient les vapeurs toxiques, la neige et le ciel, d'une teinte orangée funeste. Les cris de douleurs et de désolation s'élevaient de partout. Legolas courait dans tous les sens. Ses yeux d'elfe avaient du mal à percer la carapace obscure du nuage qui recouvrait le village. Ses hommes et lui évoluaient difficilement dans les décombres. Une autre explosion, des gerbes d'étincelles surgirent des fumerolles dans des éclairs affamés, semblant sortir tout droit de la gueule d'un dragon. Tout était détruit. Tous leurs efforts réduits en cendres en quelques malheureuses minutes. Il entendit Faramir héler son nom au loin. Se retournant, il le vit se battre à la lame avec deux orques. Legolas banda son arc et faucha les deux agresseurs. Un peu plus loin, il vit Eowyn sortir d'une maison en feu, un enfant entre les bras. L'elfe traversa les cinquante mètre qui les séparaient, avec rapidité et souplesse. Evitant lestement les incendies, sautant par dessus les amas de pierres et de bois calcinés. Une fois à côté du couple, il visa qu'Eowyn avait une arme à la main.

« Non Dame Eowyn !

\- Je me battrai pour défendre les nôtres Seigneur Legolas ! Je ne peux permettre telle agression sans réagir ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- N'oubliez pas votre serment ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Rassemblez les femmes et les enfants. Les montures qui sont encore valides et qui n'ont pas fuis ces horreurs. Fuyez, prenaient la route vers Minas Tirith ! Deux de mes hommes sont déjà partis, mais le Seigneur Aragorn voudra avoir de vos nouvelles. Partez avec Faramir ! Sauvez vos vies ! Ordonna Legolas, la voix pressante.

\- Hors de question que nous vous laissions vous battre seul Legolas ! Objecta Faramir.

\- Défendez les vôtres Faramir, ils ont besoin de leur Seigneur ! Je vais rejoindre Vertbois, alerter mon père ! Vous descendez vers le Sud ! En espérant que cette vermine n'ait attaqué que ces lieux ! Je dois remonter vers le Nord et avertir mon peuple !».

Une autre explosion. Plus proche. Ils sentirent le souffle chaud de la bombe leur lécher le visage. Déstabilisés par la détonation, Eowyn vacilla, protégeant l'enfant qui hurlait entre ses bras. Elle toussa, et Faramir, voyant l'état de sa femme, et le spectacle de désolation qui les entourait, hocha la tête.

« Très bien ! Séparons-nous ici. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Il va nous falloir des jours de marche. Nous ne pourrons pas tous arriver à la cité blanche. Je laisserai les plus faibles dans les villages voisins, et partirai seul ! ET avant que tu dises quoi que ce soi Eowyn ! S'exclama-t-il en braquant un regard déterminé sur elle, je fais ça en conscience, sans vouloir te laisser à l'arrière ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la suite ! »

Le regard clair de sa femme le fusilla sur place. Elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi laissée. Pourtant, connaissant son mari, elle savait qu'il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour lui demander cela. Ils se saluèrent en silence, et se séparèrent. Eowyn, Faramir et l'enfant partirent de leur côté, Legolas du sien. Tous se frayèrent un passage en essayant d'être les plus discrets possible. Les émanations fuligineuses entravaient leur vision, mais celle de leur ennemi, également. Faramir et Eowyn vinrent en aide à de nombreux villageois. Certains, trop blessés pour être sauvés ou emmenés, furent laissés en arrière. Et ce fut un crève-cœur à chaque fois. Les deux seigneurs, savaient qu'ils ne pourraient sauver tout le monde. Ils entendirent au loin les cris des orques qui entraient en combat direct avec les elfes de Legolas. Les flèches pleuvaient du ciel malgré la visibilité réduite. Et bien que nombre d'elfes furent fauchés dès les premières attaques, les restants redoublèrent d'effort et de combativité pour venger les leurs, et garantir la sécurité de ceux qui pouvaient être arrachés à ce chaos. Ils progressèrent rapidement au point d'arriver aux limites de leur domaine. Les orques tombaient sous leurs flèches assassines. Les lames donnaient un concert lugubre qui se mêlaient aux gémissements plaintifs des pierres et des poutres qui se consumaient. Legolas eut les souvenirs de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm qui revinrent le hanter. Les mêmes feux, la même puissance d'explosion. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Un groupe s'avança vers eux, et visant que son carquois était à présent vide, il dégaina ses lames, et entra dans un corps-à-corps sanglant. Les attaques de ses assaillants étaient trop grossières pour l'inquiéter, puis un bruit de chaînes monta au loin. L'ombre colossale d'un troll déchira la barrière de feu et de fumée, se ruant sur eux tel un boulet de canon. Legolas essaya de l'éviter, mais la bête était déjà trop sur lui. Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant sur un amas de pierres brûlantes. Un de ses seconds arriva pour lui prêter main forte. Les deux elfes se jetèrent sur le colosse tout en muscles et stupidité, et leurs lames plongèrent dans son cuir en même temps. Le troll s'étala de tout son long dans les cendres fumantes, et Legolas vit un éclair blanc à sa gauche. Asufeld. La vaillante monture n'avait pas fui, attendant avec courage le retour de son cavalier. Sa robe blanche se paraît de teintes rougeoyantes, et l'écume sur sa peau, luisait comme de la lave. Il donna des ordres de replis, et hurla « Repliez-vous à Vertbois ! L'armée de mon père nous prêtera main forte ! Attirons ces monstres vers les forêts afin de soulager les Hommes !». Les elfes encore debout, récupérèrent quelques montures, à deux par cheval le plus souvent, ils perforèrent la nuit dans un galop effréné. Harcelant les orques afin de les inciter à les suivre. Certains furent fauchés par quelques flèches vagabondes tirées au loin, ainsi que par des lames empoisonnées. Legolas sentit une brûlure au niveau du bras, mais continua sa route sans même y faire attention. Des heures froides et endeuillées suivirent, les accompagnant jusque aux abords de la forêt, tandis qu'un soleil rouge se levait à l'Est. Legolas savait qu'ils arriveraient à les battre avant d'arriver au royaume de son père, le tout était de les éloigner le plus possible de Minas Tirith. Après deux jours de poursuite acharnée, ils virent enfin les frontières de l'Eryn Lasgalen, et avec soulagement, ils plongèrent sous l'accueil des frondaisons endormies par l'hiver. Les rares poursuivants furent mis à terre avant même d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce que distinguer le premier sentier à travers les bois. Éreintés, les chevaux presque à l'agonie, ils furent accueillis par les éclaireurs, et Legolas donnant des ordres, sentit un vertige affreux l'empoigner. Sa blessure qui ne cessait de l'élancer, lui donna le coup de grâce sous une affreuse fièvre. Il sombra soudainement dans un profond sommeil.

.

* * *

 _ **.Bon! en toute honnêteté je rage un peu car mes chapitres ne me satisfont pas en ce moment. J'ai énormément d'informations à donner, et tout à son importance. Clairement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez "d'action" (Oui car j'aime quand il y en a un peu dans mes histoires :p). Pourtant, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, et j'espère que cet état de fait, vous convient tout de même ^^.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt ! Et vous claque une énorme bise ! :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	26. Quand la Brume se Lève

**.JulieFanfic:** Arda n'est pas un espace bucolique ou les Bisounours ont élus domicile en effet ! XD ceci-dit une Fanfic avec des Bisounours sur le SdA ça devrait donner ! ;) Comme tu dis, les infos se donnent petit à petit, mais la trame est bien en place à présent. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **.Milyi:** Mon tit Diabolo à la menthe ! Voici la suite ! Ne sois pas jalouse, tu n'as pas à l'être, loin de là même! Tu connais le fond de mes pensées à ce sujet! Tu es une super Auteure, et laisse tes moments de doute sur le palier! Ton histoire vaut la peine d'être lue! Peu d'"écrivains" de Fanfic peuvent se targuer d'avoir créé un univers aussi complexe et poussé que le tien ! ^^ La vie Antérieure d'Alex va justement être le point principal de ce chapitre et de celui qui suivra (si je ne change pas d'avis entre maintenant et la publication :p). Et vraiment merci pour tout ! (les autres petits mots doux je te les envoie par MP ! *rires*).

 **.Eilonna:** avec une imagination telle que la tienne, je ne doute pas que cela devait être magnifique ! ^^ Je suis ravie si mon histoire te fait "t'évader" un peu, ça a toujours été le but de mes écrits ... bisous.

 **.Mane-Jei:** Bon tu sais ma réaction face à ta review, j'étais mdr, ce qui je dois dire, m'a fait du bien ! ^^ Alex évolue plus vite que Thranduil, ce qui est normal. D'une c'est une humaine, sa courte vie la force à s'adapter rapidement, de deux, ben un elfe aussi vieux a des habitudes de vieux garçons qu'il ne veut pas lâcher aussi facilement ! *rires*. J'avoue que les petits êtres de "Princesse Monoke" m'ont bien inspiré (que j'aime cette anime OMG!), mais ils ne sont pas pareil ... tu verras en quoi dans l'histoire bien plus tard ;) Promis dès que je passe à la salle de guérison je lui tape la bise de ta part ! :p (Tu veux rester soft et ne donner qu'une bise ? XD). Merci pour tes encouragements!

* * *

Petit mot pour ces amies auteures que j'ai ici, et qui comme moi, traversent de gros moments de doutes. L'humain est ainsi, c'est dur, insupportable et souvent plus cruel qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer, mais il a l'habitude du "tout cuit" et "tout servi" actuellement. Internet n'arrange pas les choses. Donc, oui, nous avons des lecteurs anonymes, des gens qui nous suivent, qui nous lâchent, qui nous lynchent aussi parfois ^^ ... mais une chose essentielle, que je veux soulever ici. Vous et moi, nous faisons ce que nous faisons GRATUITEMENT. Avec un seul moteur, une seule fortune : l'élan du coeur. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour la reconnaissance, pas non plus pour être riche, mais il est vrai que le manque de retour peut heurter de façon impitoyable. De ce fait, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, croyez en ceux ... qui croient en vous ! ;) Essayons de passer outre, et de garder le plaisir que nous ressentons à l'écriture et à la création. C'est difficile, éreintant, ingrat et diablement frustrant ... cependant, nous sommes toujours là. Pourvu que vous continuiez et que même, vous passiez le flambeau par la suite, car le rêve reste la seule chose de gratuite en ce monde ...

 _ **Sur cette petite dédicace à toutes mes "soeurs" de plume, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**_

.

* * *

.

Il l'observait, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Son sommeil agité lui faisait mal. Il en était la cause. De temps en temps il passait un linge humide sur son front, en lui murmurant des paroles en Sindarin. Et elle lui répondait, ce qui lui mâchait le coeur à chaque fois. Les trois mots qu'elle avait prononcé quelques heures en amont, ne cessaient de s'offrir un ballet enivrant dans son esprit. Et sa cavalière de danse était l'appréhension.

Il avait ressentit le choc, la morsure, le poison cruellement divin, qui s'était dilué dans ses veines. Coulant comme une drogue à l'ardeur glaciale, qui l'avait fait trembler. Lui, le Grand Roi ! S'était senti aussi vulnérable qu'un faon. Trois mots pour mettre à sac tout ce qu'il était. Celui qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Malgré son état, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Toute sa carnation le suppliait de se lier à elle, de sceller cet aveu. De l'imprimer dans leurs chairs, dans leurs esprits, leurs souvenirs. Le médicament, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, avait détruit toutes se barrières. Elle s'était donnée comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Tendre, affectueuse, complice, bacchanale siamoise d'une nymphe d'Aphrodite, étourdissante de douceurs. Il l'avait senti, cet infime moment, sanctifié entre tous, où leurs âmes s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Réellement retrouvées. Et tandis qu'elle s'endormait contre son épaule, elle ne put être témoin de l'unique larme traîtresse qui avait témoigné de son chamboulement interne.

Sa main tremblait. Elle délirait en Sindarin, il le savait, ses souvenirs se jetaient sur son âme comme une meute de chiens affamés. Il avait pris cette décision la veille. Seul. Et après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, il se maudit de lui avoir donné ce breuvage. Elrond l'avait averti qu'une fois ingéré, les effets seraient presque immédiats. Que la nuit serait très longue pour elle, éreintante. Traumatisante. Il ne pouvait que lui susurrer quelques mots, lui prodiguer quelques caresses. L'aube se leva, et tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient la brume de la forêt, courant sur les couvertures qui protégeait son corps. Elle se redressa en hurlant. L'âme à nue. L'âme à vif. Un torrent de larmes s'extirpa d'elle dans un cri d'animal à l'agonie, et elle jeta sur lui un regard totalement effaré et perdu. Le roi crut que son cœur venait de s'ouvrir en deux.

Proches, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, mais elle sembla couler du lit, s'éloignant le plus possible. Elle se porta une main aux cheveux, tâta leur longueur, se regarda longuement, comme si elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle se pinça pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien elle, en cet instant. Elle regarda tout autours d'elle, étudiant les lieux, ses mouvements de tête étaient vifs, comme ceux d'un animal aux abois. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, ses épaules se secouaient violemment, tandis que sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec difficulté sous son manque de souffle. Elle fixa ses yeux rougis sur lui, et horrifiée, elle accusa d'une voix étranglée « Comment avez-vous pu ?! ». Elle chercha la porte salutaire de la salle d'eau, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se précipita dans la pièce, et ferma à double tours. Il s'approcha lentement de la surface close, et il l'entendit pleurer, encore et encore, pendant qu'elle se faisait couler un bain. Thranduil se posta contre le bois lisse, le poids de son corps s'appuyant littéralement dessus. Jamais minutes ne lui parurent plus interminables. Il l'entendait s'agiter, jurer, implorer même que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'une mascarade cruelle. La paume de sa main droite plaquée sur le panneau en chêne, se rétracta, et il ferma le poing, le serrant à se planter les ongles dans la peau. La voix tremblante il avoua lâchement « Je suis désolé Alexandra, il le fallait. Nous ne pouvions continuer ainsi …. JE ne pouvais continuer ainsi ... ».

.

Alexandra n'en pouvait plus de se frotter la peau. Elle devenait écarlate à force. Le savon, le nécessaire de toilette, rien ne semblait vouloir lui enlever cette impression de saleté qui lui collait à l'âme. Ses ongles traçaient des sillons sur ses bras, sur son corps. Comme si soulever la fine pellicule de son derme allait la soulager de cette possession infernale. Les pleurs frénétiques qui la secouaient ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. C'était comme si son âme avait attendu des millénaires avant de se permettre de faire telle chose. Des flots, des océans de gouttes lacrymales envahissaient son corps et son essence. Les images d'elle et de Thranduil, si douces et merveilleuses au début de son rêve, s'étaient peu à peu métamorphosés en une suite de scènes plus pénibles les unes que les autres. Douleurs, abandon, trahison …. corruption. Qui l'avaient détruite peu à peu, avaient défraîchi ce qu'elle était, au point de la faire mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Et s'éteindre, comme la dernière étoile avant le jour. Les images d'Oropher la possédant vinrent la frapper. Les actes charnels répétés, alors qu'elle se dégoûtait un peu plus à chaque fois, priait les Valar pour que son prince lui revienne. L'acceptation pour la vengeance, pour essayer de taire ce qui la brûlait vive. Pour amoindrir un mal, elle s'en était infligé un de plus grand encore. Elle ne put contenir la nausée qui l'assaillit. Une gerbe d'eau noya le parquet autours de la baignoire de cuivre, tandis qu'elle sortait pour ne pas vomir dans son bain. Elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle put. Mais seule de la bile amère et acide lui rongèrent l'œsophage. A genoux devant les latrines, elle tremblait de partout. Se sentant plus misérable encore qu'un chien errant fauché sur la route, les vertiges qui la tenaient au corps, la déboussolaient. Elle ne savait plus trop qui elle était, où elle était. Seuls ses souvenirs et les tourments appliqués à son organisme, étaient présents. Se redressant peu à peu, elle retrouva refuge dans l'eau brûlante, et sentant qu'elle craquait purement et simplement, une rage désespérée lui souleva le coeur. Elle frappa la surface de l'eau encore et encore, tout en hurlant. Il fallait qu'elle expulse tout ce qui la martyrisait en cet instant. Ses souvenirs, sa vie antérieure, cet amour détruit, sa présence en ce monde, ses peurs, ses angoisses, son destin …. Lamentablement elle se laissa aller à ce qu'elle était ….. humaine. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, derrière elle, mais rien ne semblait vouloir calmer ses excès de rage. Elle sentit Thranduil la toucher, et un autre vagissement sortit de sa gorge. « LAISSEZ-MOI ! » aboya-t-elle rudement, mais le souverain n'écouta pas, bien évidemment. Il la saisit fermement, la sortit du bain avec force, et la plaqua contre lui. Elle se débattit, encore et encore. Elle essaya de le mordre même, puis dans un cri déchirant elle se laissa presque tomber, devenant inerte entre ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte. Sentit son corps secoué de petits soubresauts impuissants, et la gorge nouée à lui faire mal, il murmura « Je suis désolé … désolé Alexandra …. Calmez-vous … je vous en prie ... ».

Il savait que cette expérience serait barbare. Et de la voir ainsi, éveilla des souvenirs cuisants, qui lui lacérèrent le coeur. Enfin plus ou moins apaisée, il la relâcha lentement, et elle ne leva pas les yeux pour croiser les siens. C'est alors qu'il vit les traces sur son corps, et alarmé, il s'exclama :

« Alexandra ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Perdue entre deux niveaux de conscience, elle faisait des efforts incommensurables pour réintégrer sa carnation. Il alla chercher une longue serviette, et grimaça en la séchant. Certaines griffures, plus profondes que les autres, mettraient quelques jours à cicatriser. Telle une poupée de chiffons dans ses bras, elle restait impassible, et il savait que ces minutes étaient importantes. Les briser, pourraient causer des dégâts irrémédiables à son esprit. Il l'aida à s'habiller, elle ressemblait à une somnambule, ou une aliénée ayant perdu tous ses moyens. Il vint l'asseoir au bord de son lit, et elle chuchota, les yeux dans le vide :

« Vous l'avez trahie … vous l'avez brisée …. et offerte en pâture à votre père …. ».

Thranduil sentit son souffle se couper en un coup brutal. Il le savait, pourtant, dit ainsi, avec de tel mots, cela revêtait une forme cruelle et corrosive, qui le percuta. Il recula, quasiment hagard, tandis qu'il cherchait sa desserte habituelle du regard. Il se jeta sur la carafe et un verre, puis se servit du vin avidement. Il en avala même plusieurs d'affilée. Essayant de court-circuiter ce qui était en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur. La culpabilité ! Cet impitoyable tort qu'il avait causé à l'être qui avait à une époque, le plus compté pour lui. Il vida sa carafe, et jura en Sindarin quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de liqueur pour étancher sa soif de pardon. Il l'entendit alors parler de manière plus forte.

« Ingérer tous les vins de l'Univers n'effacera pas ce que vous avez fait, Roi Thranduil …. »

Dieux que son titre le blessa en cet instant.

 _« Elle avait enfin fini par m'appeler par mon prénom … fini par m'offrir toutes ces choses auxquelles j'aspirais tant ….. j'ai tout détruit … encore une fois. Varda ! Venez moi en aide ! Je vous en conjure ! »_ se surprit-il à supplier alors qu'il se tournait vers l'humaine pour lui faire face.

Elle avait son attention braquée sur lui, mais toutes traces de colère avait disparu. Il déglutit avec effort néanmoins, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« Qu'est-il dont arrivé ? Quelle folie a animé vos actes pour que toute cette merveilleuse histoire, se finisse dans cette ignominie sans fond ? Vous avez manqué de courage … vous l'avez laissé seule …. vous m'avez laissé seule …. » répéta-t-elle alors, les iris à nouveau imbibés de larmes.

Thranduil ne tint plus. Tout Roi, Souverain, Seigneur, Elfe qu'il soit ! Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Si tel était la cas, Mandos jugerait son âme avec la juste sévérité qu'il devrait subir. Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'agenouilla devant quelqu'un. Lui prenant les mains avec ardeur, il exposa fébrile :

« Nous devions partir …. après la guerre … nous devions partir. Je m'en étais fait le serment, Alexandra ! Je voulais tout laisser, tout abandonner, mon père, mon royaume, mon titre …. Ninglor … Puis je vous ai vu mourir …. je l'ai vu s'éteindre entre mes bras, comme la pale lueur d'un crépuscule avant la venue de la nuit. Ce qui a fait sombré mon âme m'a également sauvé. Et j'ai aimé Ninglor. Elle qui fut si patiente, si dévouée, passant outre mes ombres avec un amour incroyable. Nous savions que nous n'étions pas des âmes soeurs, pourtant, elle m'a donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir. Dont le plus beau des cadeaux, le fils que j'avais toujours espéré …. ».

Alexandra grimaça. Elle qui ne pouvait donner la vie, cette phrase avait un son discordant et agressif à ses oreilles. A bout de forces, elle tenta d'arracher ses mains à celle du souverain, mais il la retint. Voyant qu'elle fuyait son regard, il lui attrapa le menton, et la forçant à capter ses yeux, il confessa :

« Je me suis promis de vous protéger Alexandra …. promis de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Je ne suis plus ce prince apeuré, dénué de courage. Des siècles, et des siècles se sont passés. Je suis las de ma solitude, de mon errance. Et si je dois faire un acte emprunt de noblesse en ce monde, avant de repartir en Valinor, ce sera celle de vous aider …. »

Alexandra émit un pâle sourire, et déclara, totalement abattue :

« Rassurez-vous, vous les rejoindrez bientôt, ces terres bénies. Qu'est-ce que la vie d'une humaine dans l'existence d'un elfe ? Quelques années, guère plus importantes que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Éphémères, indéniablement insignifiants …. je n'ai, en cette minute, plus rien à faire de vos promesses, Roi Thranduil. Je suis épuisée au-delà de tout ce qui pourrait vous être imaginable. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais …. et vous savez quoi ? C'est tellement dans la logique des choses. Aimer un homme qui me trahi et me prend tout, n'est-ce pas ce qui au fond, m'a toujours suivi ?

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas ! Pas cette fois ! Jura-t-il avec ardeur.

\- Ne promettez pas ce que vous incapable de tenir, Seigneur Thranduil. Ayez ce respect vis-à-vis des autres, je vous en prie. Je me sens …. si fatiguée …. avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant son état d'abattement.

\- Cela vient de la potion ….

\- Un truc pour m'aider à dormir hein ?! Encore une fois, vous m'avez manipulé ….. dit-elle, un air de dégoût dépeint sur le visage.

\- Je vous le devais. Je ne pouvais être seul dépositaire de nos mémoires communes. Être le seul à pouvoir comprendre ….. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et très lentement, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Couchée sur le flanc, elle le regarda de longues secondes sans un mot. Perplexe, pensive, lui échappant totalement. Il se redressa, et tournant la tête de biais, de peur peut-être qu'elle ne le touche de trop, il fit en fermant les yeux :

« Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir. Vous pourriez rester ici, chez les Seigneurs Galadriel et Celeborn, vous seriez en sécurité, et loin de …...

\- Vous ? Le coupa-t-elle dans un murmure. Il hocha la tête en silence. Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise hier, Roi Thranduil. Les elfes ! Soit-disant si supérieurs, mais vous ne valez guère mieux que les Hommes souvent …. nous en rediscuterons, Seigneur. Pour le moment, je dois me reposer, c'est plus qu'urgent.

\- Bien entendu … » finit-il par dire, réellement confus face aux paroles de son humaine, qui ne cessait de le dérouter.

Il la quitta alors, comprenant qu'il était bien plus sage de partir et de la laisser solitaire. Il la couvrit d'un de ses manteaux d'intérieur, et se retint de l'embrasser. Il finit par partir, décidant d'aller se perdre un peu das la forêt. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre, d'analyser.

Quand il fut enfin dehors, Alexandra se mit en position foetale sur le lit, se pelotonnant totalement dans l'habit du roi, inspirant son odeur malgré elle.

 _« Tu n'es pas elle …. tu ne l'es plus …. Elle a bien plus souffert que toi. N'oublies pas qu'âme et conscience sont dissociées …. une mémoire n'est pas une existence. Elle n'est que le bagage qui sert la vie animant ce corps en cet instant présent. Autant pour lui, que pour toi, ma grande, il est temps que tu coupes définitivement avec ce karma merdique ! Tu es Alexandra … alors prouve-le ! »._

Tandis qu'elle se sentait glisser vers un sommeil salutaire, elle entendit des rires heureux au loin. Des chansons douces, des messes basse chaleureuses. La forêt bénirait son repos. Et les Dieux, sa quintessence. Elle sut qu'elle venait de prendre la décision la plus importante de toute sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Il marcha de longues heures, se perdant dans un espace hors temps. La neige, la grâce de l'Hiver, tout semblait le fouetter, toute cette beauté, cette magnificence, lui perforaient l'âme comme si c'était la première fois que ce spectacle s'offrait à lui. Ouvrant les yeux sur un monde qui lui était resté invisible depuis tout ce temps. A l'abri dans sa cité, sa forteresse de solitude, tout cela avait fini par se faner, à perdre son attrait, sa beauté. L'immortalité avait cette facette peu avouable. Au fil des années, tout se grisait, devenait insipide, insignifiant. Un brouillard où les choses et les gens se revêtaient d'une écume translucide, et qui s'apparentaient à des fantômes. Les vivants avaient même parfois, moins d'attraits que les disparus. Si Aerlinn et Angrod n'avaient pas été là, il serait peut-être devenu fou. S'arrêtant alors qu'un troupeau de biche fouillaient la neige au loin pour dégager les maigres herbes enfouies, cuites par le gel. Il les regarda longuement évoluer en silence. Un cerf majestueux s'avança, et toisant le roi comme un intrus dans sa forêt, il tendit le nez vers lui, en humant l'air. L'animal vint juste devant lui. Deux Seigneurs en tête-à-tête dans une nature endormie. Les bois du cerf étaient recouvert d'un duvet clair, où des flocons aventureux s'étaient fixés.

 _« Magnifique …. »_ une pensée perdue parmi tant d'autres. Les yeux bleus de Thranduil s'introduisirent dans l'attention amicale du véritable monarque des lieux, et la bête sembla le saluer, en inclinant gracieusement sa noble tête. L'envie était trop grande, l'elfe leva la main vers lui, et lui caressa le chanfrein, fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de l'animal, puis sur son encolure. Le contact était chaud, accueillant, bienfaisant. Sous ses doigts fins, il sentit papillonner la vie qui coulait en lui comme une promesse divine. L'annonce d'une existence éphémère, mais ô combien palpitante. Et tandis qu'il appréciait le sang qui pulsait avec régularité sous sa peau, il ferma les paupières, et crut retrouver les battements vigoureux de son humaine. Il lui envia sa mortalité. Lui envia le fait de vivre toutes ses émotions avec telle violence, tel naturel ! D'exprimer ses sentiments aussi facilement, de les assumer même ! Le feu de paille qu'était sa courte vie, brûlait tout sur son passage comme un incendie implacable et étourdissant. Et il avait réussi à l'embraser totalement.

Le cerf remua les oreilles, puis tournant la tête, il entendit un bruit qui l'alarma. Le groupe bougea alors en un corps compact et soudé. Les animaux disparurent en quelques bonds, dont les sons furent étouffés dans la neige, laissant Thranduil à nouveau seul. Le roi leva le visage vers le ciel, goûtant la joie simple de sentir quelques rayons de soleil caresser sa peau. Il inspira à fond, et entendit un petit rire sur son côté droit. Ouvrant les paupière, surpris, se pensant isolé, il vit une petite lueur verte qui le fixait sans vergogne. Abasourdi par cette apparition des plus inattendue, il s'avança, et se penchant sur le petit être énigmatique, il fit d'une voix chaleureuse « Bonjour toi ! Enfin prêt à te montrer et à discuter ? ». Un autre petit rire. L'être lumineux s'éleva dans les airs, et vint se placer à hauteur de son visage. Un feu follet en plein jour, voilà à quoi il ressemblait en cet instant. Thranduil vit que c'était en fait une sorte de petite fée. Habillée de feuilles et d'écorces minuscules. Ses cheveux d'un vert profond, cascadaient sur ses formes harmonieuses.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Les Esprits, ou plutôt, Gardiens de la Forêt ! Répondit simplement le petit être d'une voix mutine.

\- Pourquoi puis-je vous voir à présent, alors que cela m'était totalement impossible avant ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous ? Mais rien Roi Thranduil ! C'est vous qui avez fait quelque chose !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous lui êtes venu en aide ! Vous l'avez sauvée, protégée ! Vous décidez de renouer avec votre nature profonde, celle que vous aviez oublié. Les Elfes ont le pouvoir de communiquer avec les êtres magiques d'Arda, c'est un héritage d'Aman qui coule dans vos veines. Mais, dans votre suffisance, vous nous avez délaissé. Nous nous sommes alors retiré de vos vies. Nous évoluons ensemble, nos existences en parallèle, sans jamais nous voir ou interférer les uns avec les autres. Mais, vous avez toujours eu ça en vous, vous sentez la souffrance des arbres, ils font partis de ce que vous êtes, et vous d'eux. Tout comme elle ! Elle doit sauver le coeur de la forêt ….

\- Vous ne cessez de répéter cela depuis le début ! Mais qu'est-ce enfin ? Où est-il ? Où devons-nous chercher ?!

\- Elle le trouvera, et exaucera le souhait d'Eru Ilúvatar !

\- Le souhait d'Eru ?! Mais … je ne comprends plus rien ! » Pesta Thranduil réellement perdu, et cela commençait à sérieusement à attiser son courroux.

 _« Depuis quand une humaine étrangère à notre monde, est à ce point impliquée dans les affaires de nos dieux ?! »_ pensa-t-il perplexe.

« Vous comprendrez bientôt Roi Thranduil … mais d'abord …

\- Roi Thranduil ! » héla une voix aiguë non loin.

Ce dernier riva son attention dans la direction du dérangement importun, et il vit Gladhwen secouer la main pour le saluer. Derrière elle se tenaient Aerlinn et Haldir. Agacé, il dévia le regard et le reporta là où la petite créature venait de lui parler, mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il grogna un juron en Sindarin, réellement irrité pour le coup.

 _« Là que je commençais à avoir quelques réponses ! A présent je me retrouve avec encore plus de questions ! Tout ceci devient lassant à force ! Qu'ils nous disent ce qu'ils attendent, ou qu'ils nous laissent en paix ! »_. Il soupira longuement tandis que l'elfine s'avançait en sautillant dans la neige pour le rejoindre. Aerlinn sur les talons, la gourmandant gentiment sur ses bonnes manières qu'elle avait, apparemment, oubliées dans son Talan.

Il toisait la fillette d'un air glacial, et fit des trésors de self-contrôle pour ne pas exploser. L'elfine n'y était pour rien dans ces histoires, il ne pouvait décemment pas se défouler sur elle, juste parce qu'il ressentait une frustration et une colère presque bestiale. Gladhwen dut néanmoins ressentir l'hostilité latente qui émanait du roi, car elle s'arrêta d'elle-même à quelques mètres, n'osant plus avancer d'un pas. Elle le voyait tel quel ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois, et cela la fit frisonner. Elle sentit la main d'Aerlinn se poser délicatement sur son épaule alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, et même elle se figea devant l'attention polaire de leur souverain. Quelques secondes étranges flottèrent, comme celles qui précèdent l'assaut d'un prédateur sur ses proies. Gladhwen sentit les doigts fins d'Aerlinn se crisper légèrement sur son manteau de fourrure, et elle leva un air penaud vers celle qui était plus ou moins sa tutrice à présent. Haldir vint en renfort, se postant même devant elles, prêt à faire rempart au besoin. La réputation du Roi Cerf n'était plus à faire, et tous savaient ce dont il était capable, quand ses parts d'ombre resurgissaient ainsi. Haldir le salua avec toute la déférence qui lui était due, sachant que cela l'amadouerait plus ou moins, puis il déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« Seigneur Thranduil, excusez notre intrusion dans votre lieu de retraite, mais j'ai à vous parler ».

L'attitude de Thranduil changea du tout au tout. _« Pour que le Seigneur Haldir se déplace lui-même pour me faire part d'une chose, c'est que ce doit être important. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'aurai mes réponses, tant qu'Alexandra restera à mes côtés …. tôt ou tard … je saurai ! »_.

Le souverain bougea enfin, semblant se dessertir d'une gangue de glace, et posant son regard clair sur le Galadhrim, il demanda tout en le rejoignant :

« Que se passe-t-il Seigneur Haldir ? ».

L'ellon lui fit signe de le suivre, et Aerlinn emmena doucement Gladhwen avec elle, les précédant de quelques mètres, suffisants pour que l'enfant ne puisse pas entendre. Haldir avait l'air austère et froid commun au Sindar, et l'on voyait que peu souvent les émotions transfigurer son minois parfait. Cependant, la barre soucieuse qui barrait son front en cet instant, alarma plus ou moins le roi. La voix calme mais vibrante de l'elfe s'éleva à ses côtés, le trouble se lisant dans son timbre.

« Mes éclaireurs m'ont rapporté que des mouvements hostiles s'élevaient en Ithilien …. Le coeur de Thranduil se serra d'un seul coup. Il ralentit le pas, et fixant Haldir sans un mot, ce dernier compris qu'il fallait qu'il continue. Ils ont attaqués les fiefs des Seigneurs Legolas et Faramir Nous n'en savons pas plus. Si ce n'est que les Hommes sont redescendus vers le Gondor et que le prince est remonté vers le Nord.

\- Avez-vous envoyé des ordres aux miens ? Au Capitaine Brilthor ?

\- Non Seigneur, mais nous allons dépêcher un de nos meilleurs faucons dès aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, je vais écrire une note en ce cas ! Je vous l'emmène dès que je l'aurai rédigé. Et je vous sommes de m'apporter des nouvelles de mon fils dès que vous en aurez ! Compris Seigneur Haldir ? ».

La menace sous-jacente était palpable, et le Galadhrim se raidit. Il affronta le regard du souverain, et se figea littéralement. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, et tout souverain que soit le chef de l'ancien Mirkwood, il ne se laisserait pas si aisément impressionner. D'une voix neutre, il rétorqua simplement :

« Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de laisser nos frères dans le besoin, et encore moins à la merci du danger. Nous avons notre honneur, Roi Thranduil, et il ne diffère pas du vôtre ! Soyez certain que vous serez informé de toutes les nouvelles que nous arriverons à intercepter ».

Thranduil resta coi quelques secondes, réellement surpris par l'aplomb d'Haldir. Il reprit sa marche lente, et énonça de façon plus avisée :

« Je vous en remercie. Je ne saurai mettre en doute vos vertus, Seigneur Haldir. Je m'en fais pour mon héritier. Déjà que je trouvais cette idée comme étant enfanté par la folie la plus pure, cette annonce ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Comment cela ce fait-il que ces bêtes attaquent en plein hiver ? Sont-ils devenus aliénés ? Soumis aux tortures de la faim et des ravages de la saison morte ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas. Nous sommes tout aussi pressés que vous de connaître ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Mais les premiers messages font état d'explosion et de feux infernaux, dignes des fosse de Morgoth lui-même ….. »

Le coeur de Thranduil tressaillit à cette annonce. Scrutant le ciel, il demanda soudain :

« Quel heure est-il ?

\- L'après-midi est bien entamée, Seigneur. Nous sommes partis à votre recherche vers les trois heures.

\- Si longtemps … ? » fit Thranduil étonné. Il était resté toute la journée dans le froid et la neige, irrémédiablement prisonnier de ses pensées et de tout ce qui y était attenant.

Les explications d'Haldir lui conférèrent une peur viscérale. Legolas était en réel danger …. et encore une fois, Alexandra était le fil conducteur de toute cette histoire de fou. Sans elle, ils ne pourraient tout comprendre, sans elle, ils seraient aussi désemparés que des enfants devant l'arme de leurs pères et perdraient la bataille avant même de l'avoir débutée.

« Merci Seigneur Haldir. Je m'en retourne dans mon Talan, je vous ferai joindre mon écrit pour le Capitaine Brilthor. Ils les attendront de pied ferme si ces monstres les suivent jusque mes terres.

\- Bien, et de mon côté je m'en vais aux nouvelles. _Namárie Aran Thranduil_ » fit Haldir en inclinant la tête.

Les deux seigneurs se séparèrent, et Thranduil porta le regard au loin, Gladhwen l'observait interdite, son radieux visage à moitié mangé par sa capuche en fourrure. Le roi lui fit un sourire sincère, ce qui eut pour effet d'en offrir un à l'elfine immédiatement. Heureuse, elle prit la main d'Haldir quand il fut près d'elle, et les trois elfes partirent vers Caras Galadhon. Thranduil pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa demeure d'adoption pour son séjour, un sentiment d'urgence concernant son fils le tenaillant. Sans parler de l'appréhension qui lui tordait l'estomac tandis qu'il revenait vers elle, après toutes ces heures solitaires.

.

* * *

.

Il fila comme le vent. La neige semblait ne pas le gêner le moins du monde, pas plus que le gel sur les pavés des sentiers qui dessinaient des lacets entre les arbres. Il approcha vivement de son Talan, et se figea en montant les marches. Quelque chose lui étreignit âprement la poitrine, tandis que ses oreilles étaient témoins d'une chose enchanteresse, qu'il n'avait que trop peu de fois entendu. Elle chantait. Sa voix, fluette et forte comme celle du rossignol, passait au travers des murs et des vitres, même clos, ils ne pouvaient totalement occulter la beauté qui s'en dégageait. Il gravit les escaliers plus lentement, de peur peut-être de briser l'instant. Il se revit, des millénaires en arrière, escalader un balcon pour la rejoindre.

 _« Peut-être plus la même … mais cette voix … n'appartient qu'à elle …. Par les Valar ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Pourquoi toutes ces choses viennent ainsi pour me torturer ?! »_ , mais il savait qu'il y avait des tourments biens plus ignobles, et ces fredonnements offerts, soulevaient tant de choses en lui, que cela le désempara. Il arriva sur le palier de sa demeure, et attendit, écoutant les paroles avec attention. L'air était doux, mélancolique et poignant. Il se rapprocha de la porte, et resta immobile un long moment, se laissant quelque peu bercer par le chant dont les paroles le charmèrent, tant elles ne pouvaient décrire au mieux ce qu'elle devait éprouver en ce jour.

 _« Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre_

 _Je me souviens il me semble_  
 _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_  
 _Je retrouve dans un sourire_  
 _La flamme de mes souvenirs_

 _Et au loin, un écho_  
 _Comme une braise sous la cendre_  
 _Un murmure à mi-mots_  
 _Que mon coeur veut comprendre_

 _Une ancienne ritournelle_  
 _Loin du froid de décembre »_

Les paupières closes, il inspira à fond, ne se sentant pas le coeur d'abréger l'air simplement fredonné sans parole, continuant son art sans se soucier de la forme première du lied entonné. Mais tout avait une fin. Il tourna la poignée sans frapper, il était chez lui après tout. A peine eut-il passé le seuil, que la voix se tut, et que le silence imposa son règne. Elle était en train de regarder un livre aux riches illustrations. Elle avait passé une de ses tuniques, trop grande pour elle, elle flottait dedans, ses cheveux courts étaient partiellement ébouriffés, sa robe d'intérieur chaude et moelleuse, finissait de camoufler partiellement sa silhouette. Elle avait presque l'air d'un jeune ellon ainsi, et il trouva cela adorable. Fixant l'ouvrage ouvert, il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait le lire, mais les gravures avaient dû lui inspirer ces tendres vocalises. Ils se toisèrent un instant, sans un mot. Elle sur sa réserve, lui, bien que roi, ne sachant pas du tout comment passer ce cap gênant et singulier, qu'ils devaient à présent briser. Attaqué dans le vif du sujet ne serait pas le plus judicieux, aussi il fallait, comme à son habitude avec elle, jouer de finesse. Une façon de manipuler certes, mais il fallait bien décoincer cette situation cornélienne, et dans le fond, peut-être absurde. N'étaient-ils pas tous deux des adultes normalement responsables et avisés ? Pourtant, quand les sentiments se mêlaient à la partie, c'était rarement aussi simple. La raison semblait fondre, disparaître, s'oublier. Elle ferma le livre et alla le ranger posément. Elle avait l'air reposé, même si des cernes soulignaient encore un peu ses yeux. Les épreuves endurées avaient creusé son visage, mais il la trouvait malgré cela, jour après jour, de plus en plus belle. Lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir supporter la nature si fragile et dégénérescente des Hommes, la trouvait plus que merveilleuse aujourd'hui. Chaque seconde passée, volée au temps universel, se teintait d'un romantisme incroyable, lui donnant le goût de la vie. Là que le déclin l'habillait à chaque minute qui s'égrainait. Il voulait boire cette essence, la toucher du doigt, la vibrer comme jamais il ne pourrait le faire …. et elle lui donnait accès à tout ceci. Son amie, son amante, son âme soeur ….

« J'ai reçu de bien fâcheuses nouvelles concernant mon fils, Alexandra, commença-t-il quelque peu abruptement, compte-tenu du silence presque sacral qui s'élevait dans la pièce depuis un long moment à présent.

\- Le Prince Legolas ? Fit Alexandra surprise, et inquiète malgré elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une attaque en Ithilien …. une charge commune au Rohan et à celle qui a ravagé mes terres …. » avoua Thranduil dont l'angoisse qui put se dévoiler sur son visage, n'était pas feinte.

Alexandra fronça les sourcils, réellement ennuyée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur au prince, aux elfes, à tout ce qui vivait sur cette fichue planète. C'était comme inscrit en elle. Comme un besoin viscéral. Ne pouvant enfanter, c'est ainsi que c'était transformer son amour maternel en un plus grand, plus absolu, un amour universel. Elle releva le menton, et passant outre les démangeaisons qui lui chatouillaient désagréablement le thorax, elle fit sincère :

« Je suis navrée Seigneur Thranduil. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Oui …. je vais écrire une missive. Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée, si vous préférez retourner à votre Talan et ….

\- Je vais rester … » annonça-t-elle sans détour en le fixant dignement.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ne comprenant plus du tout son comportement.

 _« Elle devrait me haïr ! Me rejeter pour tout ce que je lui ai fait ! Me briser même, ne serait-ce que pour se venger ! »_ pensa-t-il réellement perturbé.

Elle eut un triste sourire, et déclara :

« Vous m'avez sauvé Roi Thranduil. Vous avez pris ma défense, et êtes venue me voir alors que j'étais à l'article de la mort. Je ne peux laisser une vie antérieure, si lointaine de plus, conduire mes actes, agissements et pensées. Tout ceci, bien que regrettable et douloureux, est derrière. Je me suis toujours fait la promesse d'aller de l'avant …. même si … je perds souvent tout ce que je possède pour se faire …. »

Sa voix était retombée en un murmure ouaté, et il en fut ému. Bien plus souveraine et digne que beaucoup de grands seigneurs qu'il avait pu croiser dans sa longue existence. Elle força encore un peu plus son respect, et il étouffa l'envie de l'étreindre qui le démangeait. C'était encore trop tôt. Le choc qu'elle avait subi n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il hocha la tête simplement, et prenant le nécessaire, il s'installa au petit bureau de son Talan, et commença à écrire. Curieuse, elle s'approcha sans un bruit, et le regarda faire. Elle aimait le regarder écrire. Tous ses gestes étaient aériens, baignés par la grâce, et les _tîw_ étaient une pure merveille artistique. Les courbes, les pieds, les rondeurs, tout était d'une extrême justesse, et donnait un tout fabuleux. _« Une calligraphie dans des mains de maître »_ pensa-t-elle, totalement absorbée par l'encre qui habillait le parchemin vierge.

Tandis qu'il signait et scellait la lettre, il s'arrêta, et avoua dans un chuchotement « Votre chant était véritablement enchanteur … Alexandra ... ».

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur incommensurable l'envahir, et se recula, ne sachant que dire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait entendu les paroles. Elle eut un étrange rictus, et dit amusée :

« C'est une chanson d'un très vieux dessin-animé, presque une antiquité, que mes parents avaient planqué dans le grenier. Ma soeur et moi l'avons souvent regardé quand nous étions petites … la chanson m'a toujours plu. L'histoire parlait d'une princesse qui avait fui une révolution, seule survivante du massacre de sa famille. Après des années d'errance ….. elle retrouva ceux qui restaient. Et cette chanson parle de ses souvenirs d'enfance, en un sens ….de son autre vie ….. ».

Voilà, elle avait tout dit. Thranduil l'avait bien entendu en ce sens.

« Il m'est difficile parfois de faire la différence, Roi Thranduil …. ces réminiscences sont comme des parasites, tout en étant indissociables et enivrantes. Parfois … d'infime moment … je me revois belle, fière et forte, comme une elfe sait l'être. Immortelle, aimée … désirée …. pensant que rien d'affreux ne pouvait venir ainsi la faucher. Voyant dans votre regard, la promesse d'une vie heureuse ….. C'est … déroutant. Car je ne suis pas elle, et pourtant …. je ne peux détacher ceci de ce que je suis à présent. Un jour peut-être, dans une vie future, je serai à nouveau ainsi …. où mieux encore ! Un ange ! Une déesse ! » Puis elle partit dans un petit rire d'autodérision, consciente de ses bêtises.

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Dire ce qu'il éprouva en cet instant, était indescriptible. Il se releva doucement, et elle évita soigneusement de le toucher. Elle ne sentait pas encore apte à le faire. Bien que lui ne demandait que ça, il resta néanmoins respectueux de son choix. Il déclara :

« Je vais faire envoyer cette missive. Il se peut que je doive partir dans l'urgence et vous laisser seule ici.

\- Il est hors de question que vous laissiez ici Seigneur ! Je pars avec vous si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux est arrivé au prince ! Lâcha-t-elle assurée.

\- Mais Alexandra ! Vous ne pouvez voyager dans votre état ! S'exclama Thranduil désespéré par son opiniâtreté.

\- Je m'en fous ! Si vous partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai par mes propres moyens, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je vienne avec vous …. non ? » Fit-elle en aiguisant son regard.

Thranduil soupira, il leva les yeux au ciel, et grommela en sortant de son Talan « Vous êtes pire qu'un nain quand vous vous y mettez ! ».

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, la réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Thranduil lisait tranquillement dans son Talan, il attendait patiemment qu'Alexandra vienne le rejoindre. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour Legolas et les événements qui venaient de surgir de la pire des manières. Et encore, il ne savait pas tout. Il entendit frapper à la porte, décroisant ses longues jambes et se levant, il fut surpris de ne pas la voir entrer. Il alla ouvrir, et sut, dès qu'il vit le messager Galadhrim sur le seuil de ses appartements, que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'elfe le salua courtoisement, et lui délivra la missive qui lui était adressée. Puis le saluant à nouveau, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Thranduil reconnut de suite le sceau de Gloredhel. Ouvrant l'enveloppe avec impatience, il déplia la correspondance et dévora ce qui était écrit. Son visage devint livide, son sang sembla se retirer de son corps, tandis que l'état de son fils unique, était décrit de la pire des manière. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, sentant un vertige le faucher. C'est alors qu'il vit la silhouette d'Alexandra arriver au sommet des marches, et à peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur lui, qu'elle s'alarma. Elle parcourut l'espace qui les séparait avec la même rapidité dont usaient les elfes, et posant une main réconfortante sur le bras du souverain, elle demanda, le visage froissé par l'anxiété :

« Seigneur Thranduil ?

\- Mon fils … est dans un état grave. Je dois de suite retourner chez moi. Mon cousin Gloredhel l'a recueilli alors que Legolas et ses hommes franchissaient les premières frontières de mon royaume. Ils les ont aidé, mais le prince a été blessé par une flèche noire. Il va le rapatrier à ma cité, où il sera plus en sécurité. Il est urgent que je sois à ses côtés … si …. il ne termina pas la phrase, ne s'en sentant pas la force.

\- Nous partons dès-à-présent en ce cas ! Fit alexandra déterminée.

\- _Firieth_ .. ce ne serait que folie. Le froid est rude aujourd'hui vous …

\- Je me couvrirai mieux ! Je ne vous laisserai pas affronter cela seul Roi Thranduil ! Vous qui me voyiez tellement comme cette Idhril, n'était-ce pas son rôle premier que de protéger et soutenir les souverains dont elle avait la charge ?! » Appuya-t-elle presque vicieusement.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, ne sachant plus que penser ou faire. Elle le déstabilisait. Et ce n'était certes pas le moment.

 _« Tant pis, si elle souhaite mettre sa vie en danger ça la regarde, je ne mettrai pas en balance sa sauvegarde et celle de mon fils ! »_ pensa-t-il, même si dans le fond, il se mentait.

Il hocha la tête, et finit par dire :

« Soit, vous l'aurez voulu. Habillez-vous chaudement.

\- Je vais préparer Syrthio …

\- Votre cheval ? S'exclama Thranduil avec un rictus méprisant. Cette pauvre bête ne supporterait pas le voyage, et la cadence encore moins ! Non, vous voyagerez avec moi. Les Galadhrim rapatrieront votre monture plus tard …

\- Mais … objecta Alexandra, qui s'aperçut que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Mais rien ! Je suis pressé et je n'ai pas à m'appesantir sur ce genre de décisions absurdes et malvenues ! Vous voulez suivre ? Vous suivez ! Et sans me ralentir ou me gratifier de ce genre de caprice ! » S'emporta-t-il soudain, les nerfs à vif.

Alexandra resta confondue devant la violence de sa réponse, mais elle la comprenait. Elle ravala sa fierté, et hochant la tête, elle fit simplement :

« Je vais me préparer ... ».

Elle le laissa seul. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un léger remord venant le griffer mais il l'évinça très vite. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se tenait fin prête sur le perron, et il fut tout de même surpris par sa promptitude. En silence ils filèrent aux écuries, et elle l'aida à préparer son cerf.

Nul mot ne s'échappait de leur bouche. L'heure était grave, elle le savait, et même si Thranduil était parfois le pire connard égocentrique qu'Arda puisse porter, il ne méritait pas de perdre son fils. Alexandra ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de déchirure. Une fois prêts, il donna deux lettres à un des palefreniers, et demanda à ce qu'on rapporte ses hommages aux Seigneurs de la Lórien, il n'avait pas le temps de se plier aux protocoles. L'ellon lui assura que tout serait fait selon ses ordres, et s'en alla au petit pas de course à travers les allées des écuries. Thranduil monta sur le dos de son cerf, et toisa Alexandra de sa hauteur, surpris par son immobilité. Elle déglutit avec effort, monter un cheval passe encore, mais .. ça ! C'était inconcevable. Elle faillit tourner les talons et changer d'avis, mais avant qu'elle ne put dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle l'entendit dire « Ha non vous venez avec moi ! ». Il l'agrippa par la taille en se penchant souplement, et avec toute la force dont il était béni, il la souleva sans mal et la plaça devant lui. Elle cala son maigre sac de voyage devant elle, entre l'encolure massive du cerf et son abdomen. Puis les bras puissants du roi l'encadrèrent et se refermèrent sur elle, la bloquant totalement de façon protectrice. Il donna les mêmes directives qu'il avait donné à Gladhwen, et ils sortirent calmement de la bâtisse. Dehors, le cerf racla le sol de son antérieur, trahissant dès-lors son impatience en sentant l'état de contrariété de son cavalier, et Thranduil n'eut qu'à lui donner le souffle de la botte, pour qu'il s'élance à travers bois. La surprise arracha un cri à l'humaine qui s'accrocha à la toison de l'animal comme un naufragé à une bouée, et commença alors pour elle, un long et pénible voyage.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! Retour aux sources pour nos deux amants!**_

 _ **Comment va Legolas ? Comment va évoluer leur relation alors que les souvenirs d'Alexandra sont revenus ?**_

 _ **Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une belle inspiration!**_

 _ **.**_

.


	27. Humaine!

**.JulieFanfic** : J'espère que tu as d'autres choses pour égayer tes journées, mais la petite souris m'a dit que tu te plais également chez notre amie commune, et ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Ton compliment me touche, car en ce moment je ne suis satisfaite de rien concernant mon travail. Parfois je me dis qu'il ne sert qu'à attiser la curiosité de ceux qui passent là par hasard. Tu me diras c'est déjà ça ! Tu verras pour Idhril dans ce chapitre :)

 **.Mane-jei:** J'aime bien bouleverser l'ordre établi, comme ça, vous ne pouvez jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance ! *rires* J'espère que mes histoires n'en n'ont pas l'odeur ... du pâté ...XD. Non je reste objective, mes histoires sont ce que je qualifierais de "passable", agréables à lire, mais sans plus. En même temps, j'essaye de ne jamais perdre de vue que ce site, n'est qu'un lieu de publication de Fanfic, peut-être que cela me freine au fond. Même si je suis assez clairvoyante sur mes capacités! mdr ... faut pas pousser je suis pas la nouvelle Anne Rice, Stephen King ou ... MarionZimmer Bradley ... j'espère juste faire assez bien pour qu'on continue à me lire, ce qui est, à première vue fort difficile ! ;) Je te comprends pour Thranduil ... mais tu dois avoir raison, le fiston a du bien hériter de quelques trucs, à réfléchir ! XD

 **.Milyi :** Tit Diabolo, tu sais tout ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment. Oui elle reste car elle voit les choses sur plus de distance que le bout de son nez, seulement ... Thranduil va merder grave, tu le verras ^^ Et de rien pour la parenthèse, tu sais à quel point elle est sincère.

 **.Eilonna:** Toi qui me suis depuis longtemps déjà, je tenais à te dire merci. Toi, et les quelques rares qui laissaient vos empreintes ici, me donnez l'envie de continuer à écrire ... et pour les pouvoirs, ce chapitre va te répondre ! Et encore, pas totalement ... je te mets juste sur la voie, comme d'hab !

 **Cheschyre:** Petit Chat au doux sourire! Je ne sais si tu verras ma réponse ici. Déjà, mes remerciements les plus sincères face à ta lecture et aux reviews laissés sur "Dresseuse de Chevaux"! Ensuite, je suis ravie que ce début d'histoire alimente chez toi tant de questionnements! Si je finis cet écrit, j'espère qu'il te tiendra en haleine comme le précédent.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Après des heures d'âpre chevauchée, où Alexandra crut qu'elle allait mourir au moins dix fois d'épuisement, ou en tombant de cette satanée monture qui avait une façon de se mouvoir des plus atypique. Indéniablement Thranduil avait une assiette qu'elle n'avait pas! La bête était vaillante, et elle fut étonnée de sa résistance. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils empruntèrent le sentier commercial. Même là, le roi poussa son cerf à vive allure, se jouant des souches et autres branches qui pourraient leur barrer le passage. Les bois endormis donnaient un couvert aux allures squelettiques. Les branches imitaient des doigts décharnés qui tentaient de décrocher le maigre croissant de lune qui accompagnait leur voyage. La neige se paraît malgré tout d'une faible lumière sous les caresses opalines, aidant Alexandra à percevoir plus ou moins ce qui les entourait. Bien évidemment Thranduil se jouait de tout ceci, il voyait aussi clair qu'en plein jour, elle le savait. Ils entendirent un cor au loin, et le roi expliqua:

« Ils savent que nous sommes là! Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes Alexandra! ».

Elle hocha la tête, pas peu satisfaite que cette épopée se termine. Elle avait mal partout, et se serait pire le lendemain, elle le savait. Quand les muscles froids seraient de nouveau sollicités. Ils passèrent le pont aussi vite que le souffle du vent, et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux comme la gueule béante d'un dragon. Quand l'animal s'arrêta, Alexandra ressentit avec peine le thorax et l'abdomen de ce dernier s'activer entre ses jambes, dans un mouvement de soufflet puissant. Il était trempé de sueur, et elle eut pitié de lui. Thranduil descendit aussi frais et dispo que si il venait de se lever, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre. Elle grimaça, et serrant les dents, elle prit la main tendue, et se laissa glisser de la monture, son sac contre elle, les membres ankylosés. Thranduil demanda:

« Tout va bien? Elle hocha la tête sans un mot. Il voyait son état de fatigue, et décelait sa réserve alors que tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'y attarder. Il continua, ils vont vous accompagner à mes appartements, je vais voir mon fils ».

Il tourna les talons, sa cape faisant un mouvement ample et souverain, et elle le regarda s'éloigner, penaude de ne pouvoir le suivre comme elle le souhaiterait. C'est alors qu'elle vit un elfe arriver au petit pas de course dans les écuries. La tête haute, les cheveux sur les épaules flottant comme le blé d'été chahuté par le vent, Brilthor venait vers elle. Il congédia les gardes prestement, et s'approchant il salua très courtoisement Alexandra, qui fut surprise de sa réserve. Les palefreniers prirent en main le cerf, et le menèrent à sa stalle. Une fois seuls, l'elfe la toisa de ses yeux bleu clair, et elle nota que les traits de son visage avaient muris. La perte d'Angrod avait dû y contribuer. Propulsé en première ligne, il avait du faire face à de nombreuses responsabilités brutalement. Néanmoins, l'éclat d'espièglerie dans son regard était toujours là. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'indésirable, il se jeta presque sur elle, et la serrant dans ses bras il la souleva du sol en s'exclamant: « Par les Valar que je suis heureux d vous voir saine et sauve Alex! J'étais mort d'inquiétude à votre sujet! Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis le départ de notre roi! Et l'arrivée du Prince Legolas n'a fait qu'accroître mes angoisses! ».

Il l'étreignait si fortement qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui briser les os. Elle eut un petit rire, et répondit:

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi jeune Brilthor! Votre bonne humeur m'avait sacrément manquée! Mais, lâchez-moi où je vais manquer d'air à force! ».

Brilthor la reposa au sol, et le visage mangé par une sourire des plus radieux, il la regarda des pieds à la tête, et il fit, l'air critique:

« Ils ne vous ont pas donné à mangé ces Galadhrim?! Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os!

\- J'ai été gravement malade Brilthor …. et je traverse quelques épreuves en ce moment, qui m'affaiblissent quelques peu … mais rassurez-vous! Je vais beaucoup mieux, et je ne rechignerai pas à partager un bon repas avec vous si vous le souhaitez! »

Une ombre passa sur le faciès de l'ellon, et il répondit, confus:

« Nous ne pourrons pas le faire Alex. Je suis Capitaine à présent, et il est établi, que vous êtes la compagne du Seigneur Thranduil …

\- Comment ça?! hoquetaAlexandra qui faillit s'étrangler à cette annonce.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas? Il nous a fait expressément comprendre que vous seriez logée avec lui, et auriez les honneurs dus à une reine une fois votre retour avéré ….. nous ne pourrons plus nous promener ensemble comme avant …

\- Pouah! Quelle connerie! Le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je me promène avec qui je veux Brilthor! Et ces vipères peuvent bien médirent tant qu'elles le souhaitent, je ne vais certes pas bouder mon plaisir d'avoir retrouvé un ami, et que je veux passer du temps avec! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, je suis pas là pour leur bon plaisir! » s'exclama-t-elle très sérieuse, s'emportant légèrement sous l'indignation.

Brilthor avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds de surprise, à la fois choqué par son langage, et indéniablement amusé aussi, il se surpris à se sentir gêné.

« Vous me considérez réellement comme votre ami ?

\- Bien entendu! Au même titre qu'Aerlinn, Skalladrin ou Silfren! Vous êtes, avec Angrod, ceux qui m'avaient toujours épaulé, et aidé. Si cela ne mérite pas de l'amitié, qu'est-ce qui en mérite?! ».

Brilthor eut un sourire tendre, puis l'observant quelques secondes, elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans sa jolie tête blonde. Il s'inclina alors avec grâce, et déclara sincèrement:

« C'est un immense honneur que d'être votre ami … Wen Alexandra …. Puisse les Valar bénir notre affection respective pour l'éternité ».

Elle aurait pu rire du ton solennel qu'il venait d'employer, mais elle décela la réelle profondeur de son souhait. Quand il posa ses yeux à nouveau sur elle, elle se sentit rougir bêtement. Puis relevant le menton, elle fit grinçante:

« Ouais, au moins le temps de ma vie d'humaine hein! Allez Brilthor, menez-moi à ma geôle royale! ».

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose, outré par le terme employé, mais il s'aperçut de l'éclat rieur dans ses iris noisette. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire adorable, et lui tendant le bras, elle le lui prit et le suivit de bon coeur. Le renseignant au passage sur ses douleurs musculaires, car l'elfe avalait littéralement les mètres de son pas souple et aérien. Il la mena lentement aux appartements royaux. Ils marchèrent tout en discutant de son voyage en Isengard, sur les terres du Rohan, de leur rencontre à Aldburg, et son arrivée lamentable en Lorien, là où les Galadhrims l'avaient recueillie plus morte que vive. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les boyaux dédaléens de la cité souterraine, c'est avec étonnement qu'elle s'avoua que cela lui faisait du bien de revenir ici. Le sentiment qui la possédait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la sûreté, l'impression douillette d'être …. chez soi. Brilthor la laissa alors sur le seuil de la porte, et venant lui poser un chaste baiser sur la joue, elle lui dit:

« Merci pour tout Brilthor. Je m'en vais me laver et me reposer un peu. Je pense que le Roi Thranduil va rester avec le prince pendant un moment. Comment va-t-il?

\- Son état n'est pas des plus engageant, le poison est tenace. La fièvre risque de l'emporter …..

\- Je vois. Vous pensez que je pourrai aller le voir ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée, mais je suppute que ça ne lui fera pas plus de mal. Le guérisseur, Silpion, sera peut-être mécontent, mais dites-lui que vous êtes là par ordre du roi. Il vous laissera le champ libre.

\- Merci Brilthor ».

Il hocha la tête, puis tandis qu'il tournait les talons, il entendit la voix d'Alexandra avouer:

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, votre présence m'avait manqué ….

\- La vôtre aussi Alex …. reposez-vous à présent ... ».

Sa silhouette en armure disparut dans les couloirs, et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde. La tête appuyée sur l'arrête de la porte ouverte, elle soupira, et pensa _« Angrod, vous pouvez être fier de lui. Il est réellement digne de vos enseignements, et de toute la confiance que vous avez pu mettre en lui ….. »_. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, repenser à son ami défunt lui mâcha la poitrine. _« Dire que je ne suis pas revenue dans ces lieux depuis que nous avons été séparés. Il n'y aura ni Gladhwen, ni Aerlinn, ni vous …. je serai seule à présent … Je crois que votre absence risque de se faire plus pesante encore, à partir d'aujourd'hui …. »_. Avec un maigre sourire elle se rappela leurs moments partagés, puis abattue par la tristesse et la fatigue, elle alla se laver. Le lit du souverain fut un écueil salvateur, et elle se laissa littéralement tomber dessus. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans un profond sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Thranduil arriva dans la salle de guérison. Tout était désert, mis à part deux trois ellons soignés pour des blessures causées par les araignées ou une quelconque échauffourée avec des orques. Les hommes de son fils étant restés aux bons soins des soigneurs de Gloredhel, seul le prince avait été ramené dans ces lieux. Il passa les immenses voûtes faites de racines noueuses et de pierres taillées. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'immense pièce, et il frissonna. Ainsi cet endroit revêtait un habit de mort et de désolation. Le silence devenait macabre, et il pressa le pas pour ne plus ressentir, ce qu'il avait par de nombreuses fois, que trop éprouvé. Un gémissement plaintif s'éleva d'une chambre en périphérie des lieux, et son coeur se serra. Les chambres réservés aux castes supérieures, étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la salle commune. Thranduil fila vers celle qui trônait tout au fond, réservée à la royauté. Il se revit, plus jeune, amené dans un endroit similaire, tandis qu'Idhril s'occupait de lui. Il ralentit le pas, un éclair de folie lui traversant l'esprit. Il faillit rebrousser chemin, pensif. Un autre cri, et il ne tint plus. Son fils avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Quand il poussa la porte, il sembla que le temps vint à se suspendre. Son coeur cessa de battre réellement pendant de longues secondes, et le froid qui lui cuisit le corps, le pétrifia. Legolas était en nage sur le lit, entravé comme un vulgaire dément, tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire de ses liens en hurlant. Un elfe aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris se tenait au près du lit, et il tourna la tête lentement vers le souverain. Les deux elfes se toisèrent un instant, en silence, et Silpion fit un mouvement de la tête des plus navré. La poitrine de Thranduil sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même et il crut qu'on lui broyait le coeur dans un étau. Il s'avança vers la couche, et Legolas gémit un « Ada .. » déchirant, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il vint près du matelas, et prenant la main implorante de son héritier, il l'empoigna avec vigueur. Legolas était brûlant. Ses yeux commençaient à arborer le voile caractéristique des empoisonnements malfaisants. Son teint était livide, ses longs cheveux blonds collés par la sueur sur son visage défiguré par la souffrance. Il ne cessait de gesticuler, le corps comme mordu par d'innombrable serpents. Thranduil dut chercher au fond de lui, au plus profond de ses ressources, tout le courage et la retenue qui lui étaient permis d'avoir, pour ne pas à offrir à son fils, une mine ravagée par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Il se pencha et vint lui baiser le front, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant en Sindarin. Silpion, témoin muet jusqu'alors, déclara:

« Le poison oeuvre, les remèdes semblent inefficaces ..

\- Pas maintenant! Grogna Thranduil qui ne cessait de fixer son fils.

\- Mais Seigneur .. objecta Silpion réellement alarmé.

\- J'ai dit: pas maintenant! Sors d'ici, attends-moi, même si tu dois rester sur la pas de cette fichue porte durant des heures! Compris! ».

L'elfe se raidit, et inclinant la tête avec rigidité, il sortit sans un mot de plus. Il savait que quand le roi était ainsi, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Thranduil attrapa une chaise qui se tenait près de la table de chevet, et venant éponger le front perlé de sueur de Legolas, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et déclara « Ça va aller Legolas …. tu es mon fils, une vulgaire fièvre ne saurait t'arracher à moi! Nous sommes des Sindar! Je vais user de nos héritages pour soulager tes maux. Cela te servira à te battre contre ce fléau ». Le prince hocha la tête, et attendit patiemment que son père éveille ce qu'il avait toujours eu en lui. Il lui fit avaler un breuvage amer pour lutter contre la fièvre, et murmurant, psalmodian,t il invoqua le pouvoir de guérison des siens. Legolas sentit au fil des minutes son esprit se faire happer. Coulant chaleureusement dans un espace où les douleurs s'effaçaient progressivement, il finit par trouver un sommeil réparateur. La respiration plus calme, ses doigts se relâchèrent progressivement, et c'est avec le coeur gros que Thranduil le regarda s'endormir lentement. Il soupira. Epuisé parce qu'il venait de faire, il sortit, et il vit Silpion qui l'attendait patiemment. Le roi ferma la porte avec soin, puis prit l'allée qui traversait la salle de guérison. Le guérisseur sur ses talons.

« Seigneur, la flèche n'était pas commune. Il n'y a pas que le poison que nous connaissons, autre chose grouille dans ses veines. Un mal qui m'était inconnu.

\- Développe ….

\- Il y a un mal qui attaque le système nerveux. Ses organes lâcheront avant le reste. Son coeur et ses poumons cesseront de fonctionner, et il mourra d'étouffements … expliqua Silpion réellement meurtri.

\- Sauve-le, ordonna Thranduil sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Non Seigneur! Vous ne comprenez pas! Déclara alors Silpion la voix sèche en s'arrêtant net. Je ne peux pas le sauver! Cela dépasse mes connaissances! ».

Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna vivement vers lui, frappant l'espace d'un geste sec, et s'exclama:

« Alors trouve ces connaissances! Où ta tête finira sur une lance avant que tu n'aies le temps de t'en apercevoir! Il est mon fils unique! Mon héritier! Sauve-le! Je ne veux pas savoir où tu iras chercher les remèdes, ou les formules pour se faire! Mais si il rejoint Aman, tu le suivras! Compris?! »

Silpion frissonna. Le regard de glace du souverain trahissait la rage qui le consumait. Tout en lui exultait la colère la plus brute. Silpion ravala ce qu'il voulait dire, certain d'y laisser la vie si il émettait quoi que ce soit. Le roi, les poings et le visage fermés, se détourna alors de lui et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Tout en lui suintait la colère, le désespoir, la folie presque. Il traversa les coursives et autres grands couloirs hantés de courants d'air hululant. Quand il vit les portes de son espace de vie, un soulagement étrange vint à sa rencontre. Celui du réconfort, car malgré ses tortures présentes, il savait qu'elle était là. Qu'elle l'avait suivi pour l'aider dans cette épreuves. Il entra sans grande douceur, ne se doutant pas du sommeil de l'humaine. N'y réfléchissant tout simplement pas le moins du monde pour être tout à fait honnête. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée. Les soins apportés à Legolas avaient été longs et éreintants. Il n'avait qu'une envie, boire un bon verre de vin. Il fallait qu'il arrive à reprendre son calme, à récupérer un peu du contrôle qui le caractérisait tant. Pourtant, les images de son fils, de Ninglor et d'Idhril, tous au seuil de la mort, ne cessaient de le harceler.

Avec lourdeur il prit un verre, puis la carafe, et se versa le vin tant désiré. Il but d'un trait, et renouvela l'opération jusqu'à ce que le cadavre du carafon gît lamentablement sur la desserte. Il passa dans la pièce d'à côté et ouvrit une autre bouteille. Ne faisant pas cas d'Alexandra qui dormait, allongée paisiblement sur son lit. Se tournant après avoir bu la deuxième bouteille, il en ouvrit une troisième, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il la vit.

Immobile, le verre dans la main droite, il esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Elle avait l'air en paix, sereine, ce qui était fort rare quand on la connaissait. Thranduil sentait enfin les effets du vin fourmiller dans ses veines, et avec délectation, il aima ressentir la pression sur ses épaules se faire plus légère, au point de disparaître, le laissant délesté d'un poids qui voulait l'écraser depuis son retour. Il s'avança en faisant ondoyer le liquide pourpre dans le cristal, et une fois à côté du lit, il s'assit lentement.

Alexandra était couchée face vers lui, emmitouflée dans une couverture de velours vert sombre, qui était normalement pliée au pied du lit. En position foetale, elle était plongée dans un somme qui semblait insondable. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Appréciant malgré lui leur longueur tronquée. Puis ses doigts coururent le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son épaule. Elle poussa un petit gémissement dans son sommeil. Perturbée par la présence du souverain. Thraduil, porté par les essences alcoolisées qui galopaient dans son sang, passa outre cette gêne latente, et laissa ses doigts continuer leur chemin. Il caressa les courbes de sa taille, de ses hanches, pour descendre vers ses chevilles. Il les découvrit, s'amusant de voir ses doigts de pieds se rétracter sous la fraîcheur ambiante. Comme un escargot rentrant dans sa coquille dès qu'on le touchait. Et il laissa son index parcourir la peau fine de sa cheville droite. Elle bougea un peu plus vivement, réellement dérangée. Puis elle se tourna, un geste d'impatience animant ses petons. Thranduil sourit encore un peu plus. Il prenait plaisir à exécuter ce jeu très infantile. Sur le coup, ça lui changeait les idées.

« Quand vous aurez fini de me chatouiller vous me préviendrez ?! » grommela Alexandra réellement éveillée à présent.

Thranduil leva les yeux vers les siens, et haussant les épaules nonchalamment, il déclara, pensif:

« Je ne sais pas, j'aime assez ça …. vous voir réagir à mes sollicitations …. ».

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, et le but rapidement, sous le regard médusé de l'humaine.

« Vous vous êtes enivré …. encore ... » souffla-t-elle résolument mécontente, même si une part d'elle le comprenait.

Un autre haussement d'épaules, encore plus flegmatique que le précédant. Thranduil se leva, et Alex jugea de la nature indolente de ses gestes. Perplexe elle se redressa, et vit le carnage de bouteille vide, accompagnant sa soeur de cristal, toute aussi sèche. Tandis que la troisième flasque subissait le même sort. Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant la situation. Elle se tourna sur le dos, le visage braqué vers le baldaquin, et soupira. Elle essaya de se réveiller au mieux, mais la fatigue du voyage semblait l'imprimer dans le matelas. Elle ferma les paupières un bref instant, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle se sente partir à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. L'odeur du vin, avant toute autre chose, l'avertit que le roi était à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle grimaça, et déclara, les yeux toujours fermés:

« Votre vin est peut-être bon, mais il garde la même odeur que la pire piquette de la taverne du coin!

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il sent bien meilleur …. cela se voit que vous n'avez aucune expérience en la matière ….. s'amusa-t-il à répondre, l'observant étrangement.

\- Mmmm sûrement ….. bailla-t-elle en se masquant la bouche du dos de sa main. Comment va votre fils? »

La question fusa si abruptement que Thranduil en fut quelque peu désarçonné. Il faisait tout pour étouffer ses inquiétudes, et elle les lui resservait sans compassion. Il en fut froissé, et la rancoeur de la situation revint le hanter. Il but un autre verre, et maugréa:

« Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de lui, si je vous ai rejoins, c'est justement pour apaiser ce que son état me procure! »

Elle ouvrit totalement les yeux, et fixa son attention sur lui. Les lumières ténues de la chambre s'étaient teintées d'ambre, les rayons du soleil pénétrant par les carreaux en de merveilleux rais obliques chargés d'or. La tunique argentée de Thranduil s'illumina presque quand elle passa sous leur caresse, et les cheveux du roi, en firent tout autant. Pourtant, malgré la magnificence qui se dégageait de lui en cet instant, et qui le rendait diablement sexy, était indubitablement entaché par ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage. Elle se poussa lentement, lui faisant de la place, et l'invita amicalement:

« Venez alors, je suis là Thranduil. Pas forcément de la manière dont vous le souhaiteriez aujourd'hui, mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de cela dont vous avez besoin ….. ».

Il faillit la remettre à sa place, l'invectiver en lui rappelant qui elle était et où elle était, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la toisa un moment, réfléchissant. Le seul exutoire qui lui semblait réellement libérateur en cet instant, était de lui faire l'amour. De s'oublier en elle dans un corps-à-corps torride et maudit. Le fait qu'elle le lui refuse, attisait son côté dominateur. Posant le verre qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, la dominant de tout son corps, et elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta impassible, le regard fièrement, et courageusement ancré dans le sien. Elle resterait inflexible, il le savait. Et par les Valar qu'il la désirait quand elle était ainsi. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et elle fronça le nez, tout en disant « Vraiment, cette odeur de vin est désagréable! ».

Mais il ne s'attarda pas à cela, il visa ses lèvres, et les captura des siennes. L'ardeur de sa colère se vrilla et se métamorphosa en un désir de possession infernal. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, et ses mains commencèrent à déplacer la couverture qui les séparait pour accéder à son corps. Elle poussa un gémissement étouffé, et se dégageant elle grogna:

« Non Roi Thranduil! Je ne veux pas de ça maintenant!

 _\- Fririeth_ … s'il vous plaît …. j'en ai besoin ….. » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle attrapa son visage dans ses paumes, et serrant son étreinte, elle planta son attention dans ce regard clair baigné de concupiscence. Secouant la tête lentement, elle fit, pleine de douceur:

« Non Roi Thranduil ….croyez-moi, ce qui est nécessaire à votre apaisement, ne se cantonne pas à un acte charnel …. cela est plus profond, mais vous avez perdu cela il y a fort longtemps déjà ... ».

Il la regarda, confondu, perplexe, puis il se releva, grognant comme un animal blessé. Se redressant, il faillit l'assaillir de tout un tas de mots plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Elle voyait à ses lèvres closes, tremblotantes sous le flot contenu de verbes étranglés, qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Puis, sèchement, il récupéra son verre et tourna les talons. La délaissant dès-lors, il regagna son salon privé après s'être servi un autre verre. Saisie, elle resta figée quelques secondes. La tension qui s'extirpait de lui était palpable, électrique, quasiment animale. Elle se porta une main à la bouche, et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce un instant, troublée. Perdue entre son besoin de garder sa distance charnelle avec lui, et l'envie de le réconforter. Mais elle tenait trop à lui pour le laisser seul.

Sans bruit, elle se leva, et le rejoignit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était assis dans un de ses grands fauteuils style Chesterfield, silencieux. Le regard porté au-dehors, regardant le jour entamer sa course. La main gauche posée sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement dessus, tandis que de la droite, il faisait tournoyer gracieusement le liquide à la robe pourpre. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il l'entendit approcher, mais ne fit pas un seul geste à son encontre.

 _« Est-elle donc égoïste au point de me refuser le seuil plaisir qui pourrait amoindrir ce qui me ronge? Ne peut-elle pas donc faire preuve d'abnégation à mon égard en telle situation? Si elle m'a accompagné pour cela, elle pouvait rester en Lórien! »_ pensa-t-il avec fort entêtement.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, et posément, ses paumes vinrent trouver les épaules du roi, qui malgré lui, se sentit bouleversé par ce simple contact. Sa colère s'étiola sous la tiède compassion qu'elle lui offrait. Il ferma les paupières, et soupirant, il la sentit passer sa main droite sur le fil de sa mâchoire, et lui caresser la tempe, puis les cheveux. Son acte était presque maternel, emprunt d'un amour universel qui était normalement commun à son peuple, fier et immortel. Il prit son verre de la main gauche, et attrapant ses doigts, il les porta à ses lèvres, les yeux toujours clos. Il inspira les odeurs des huiles de lavandes qu'elle avait utilisé pour se délasser, et ces fragrances l'apaisèrent. Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, puis le lâcha, le laissant désemparé. Ouvrant les yeux, il chercha son contact du regard, et il la vit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, l'obligeant à délaisser son verre de ce fait. Puis se lovant contre lui, elle le serra tendrement. Il allait dire quelque chose, sa proximité mettant ses sens en feu. Mais elle scella ses lèvres de ses doigts fins, et caressant à nouveau ses cheveux, elle entortilla ses phalanges dedans. Thranduil pensa avec une douce amertume _« Idhril me tenait comme cela aussi …. quand plus jeune j'étais empli de doutes, d'agitations. Le geste d'une soeur aimante …. puis, plus tard … d'une amante. D'une amie …. la seule, véritable que je n'ai jamais eu. J'avais oublié, depuis la mort de Ninglor, comme il était plaisant d'être étreint de la sorte …. la pureté d'une caresse chaleureuse et dénuée d'arrières-pensées malsaines ou intéressées …. Un don de soi des plus déroutant …. »_

Elle se mit à fredonner des airs tendres, qui le radoucirent autant qu'ils éveillèrent d'intenses souvenirs. Puis finalement, plus fatigué qu'il ne pouvait le croire, il se laissa bercer par les chants d'Alexandra. Cette dernière ne put qu'apprécier cet instant des plus fascinant, où le Roi Cerf, baissait sa garde, et la laissait veiller sur son sommeil.

Ils restèrent ainsi des minutes, des heures, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le surent réellement. Plongés dans une sorte de somnolence intime et réparatrice, ils s'étaient totalement coupés du monde. L'un à l'autre dans ce cocon douillet et si fragile qu'ils venaient de tisser.

.

* * *

.

Un coup violent les réveilla en sursaut. La voix angoissée de Brilthor s'élevant de derrière la surface close appelait son roi avec empressement. Le roi réagit plus vite que l'humaine assoupie sur ses genoux. Il se leva, la remettant sur ses jambes de façon rapide, ce qui faillit lui coûter une chute mémorable. Il était déjà à la porte, qu'elle arrivait à peine à reprendre correctement son équilibre. Elle murmura un juron, et s'étira longuement, entendant par bribes la discussion des deux elfes. Un frisson glacé lui mordit l'échine quand elle entendit le mot « fin » dans la bouche de Brilthor. Elle tourna la tête vers Thranduil et celui-ci venait de se minéraliser. Elle osa avancer, et posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle demanda à Brilthor:

« Laisse-nous s'il te plaît, nous allons rejoindre le prince ».

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et s'en alla. Thranduil avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, puis, délaissant tout ce qui l'entourait, il prit la direction de l'aile où se situait la chambre où se tenait son fils. Alexandra le suivit en silence, réellement mortifiée par ce qui advenait. Spectatrice impuissante, elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer à lui faire mal quand elle découvrit l'état de Legolas. Et par la même, celui de son père, qui se jeta à son chevet, lui murmurant des mots en Sindarin, tandis qu'il lui serrait la main avec fébrilité. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'elfe pleurer. Et voir cela sur le visage du roi, eut le pire des effets sur elle. Lui, encore moins que les autres, n'était enclin aux épanchements sentimentaux. De le voir ainsi, était aussi douloureux que d'assister à l'arrachage d'un arbre millénaire. Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement triste et brutal. Elle sentit un chagrin insondable l'engloutir tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit. Silpion la regardait, surpris de sa présence. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ou vaguement de vue. Il ne pensait pas la proximité de l'humaine et de son roi, si probante. Thranduil vit sa silhouette dans son champ de vision, puis, les yeux presque déments, il s'exclama:

« Vous! Vous pouvez le sauver! ».

Alexandra hoqueta de stupeur, ne comprenant plus rien. Elle secoua la tête violemment alors qu'elle le voyait se lever et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit. La douleur entravait ses réflexions, sa raison. Il lui agrippa rudement le poignet, et la tira près de son fils. Elle gémit tant sa poigne lui broyait les chairs et presque les os. Il pointa un index vers Legolas et répéta:

« Soignez-le! Vous en avez le pouvoir!

\- Le .. quoi ? Mais … mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir!

\- Si! Dame Galadriel vous l'a appris! Vous m'avez sauvé en l'utilisant! Faites-le pour mon fils! Je vous l'ordonne! »

Alexandra ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, comprenant la méprise. L'affliction et la colère affluèrent dans ses veines, et sentant qu'il forçait réellement pour la faire plier, elle geignit dans un cri rauque, suppliant:

« Arrêtez! Vous allez me casser le bras!

\- Sauvez-le! Ou je vous contraindrai par la force si il le faut! »

Son regard clair avait perdu tout éclat d'intelligence. Seules les flammes de son courroux étaient visibles. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, ayant réellement peur pour le coup. Elle jeta un regard implorant à Silpion, qui comprit la situation. Il passa outre la position de son roi, et lui vint en aide, comprenant que Thranduil mettrait sa menace à exécution si il n'intervenait pas. Il s'interposa, faisant lâcher le souverain qui braqua sa colère contre lui, en le repoussant violemment. Telle une bête fauve, il faillit revenir à l'assaut, mais le cri strident d'Alexandra figea son élan.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Les joues baignées de larmes, le poignet rouge virant presque déjà au violet, elle s'écria, la rage au ventre:

« Je ne peux pas le sauver! Je ne suis pas Idhril! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, vous comprenez ?! Si j'avais ce moyen, je l'aurai sauvé dès que nous sommes arrivés! Ne l'assimilez-vous pas?! Je ne suis qu'une humaine bordel! Qu'une HUMAINE ! ».

Puis elle éclata en sanglots, louvoyant entre le corps des deux elfes qui lui barraient le passage, elle prit la direction de l'extérieur et fila par la porte. Elle entendit Thranduil l'appeler au loin, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était fuir cet endroit, fuir tout ce qui la blessait depuis quelques jours. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle ne pouvait supporter tout ceci plus longtemps. Une angoisse indéfinissable lui rongea le thorax. Elle se sentit manquer d'air, suffoquer. Une chaleur intense l'envahit, et elle prit la direction de la forêt. Des larmes furieuses brouillaient sa vue, et elle n'écouta que l'élan de son coeur qui lui dictait de partir. De survivre.

Elle courut longtemps dans la neige. Le vent charriant les flocons obstruait sa vue, pourtant, elle savait où elle allait. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, le mal qu'elle ressentait était si intense, qu'il balayait le froid de l'hiver et l'effort demandé. Elle ne les éprouvaient pas. Elle erra difficilement, certains endroits étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau de neige, et rendait sa progression compliquée. A bout de souffle, à bout de tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner, elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait tant, puis s'effondra devant la rive gelée, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans la névé. La souffrance qui la broyait de l'intérieur était innommable. Elle se recroquevilla, tremblante de fureur et d'accablement.

 _« Ainsi, il ne voit qu'elle à travers moi .. qu'ELLE ! Il n'a pas de sentiments pour l'humaine que je suis, je ne suis que la carnation qui lui sert à la retrouver après tous ces siècles. Celle qui lui permet de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amour perdu. Qu'une enveloppe qu'il peut toucher, posséder ... J'ai pensé, à un moment, que …. »_ mais sa pensée se brouilla sous une brûlure muette qui lui consuma l'âme. Elle poussa un cri rauque sous cette sensation des plus atroces. Elle leva les yeux vers le chêne dépouillé de son habit majestueux et verdoyant, puis elle implora « Je t'en prie …. je t'en supplie … fais que tout cela cesse. Sauve-le … sauve-les … et laissez-moi enfin en paix …. Je n'en peux plus …. ».

Oui, toute trace de combattivité semblait l'avoir abandonné. Vide. Un néant polaire et saisissant parcourait son organisme peu à peu. Le froid vint la griffer, mais elle ne se défendit pas. Il anesthésiait le mal. L'aspirait même. Un papillonnement de lumière verdâtre attira son attention. Devant le chêne, suspendue dans les airs, une petite fée la regardait. Les cheveux lui barrant le visage, couverte de neige, glacée jusqu'aux os, Alexandra se redressa faiblement, observant ce miracle des plus inattendu. Pas un bruit, hormis celui des flocons tombant lentement dans un ballet aérien magnifique. La petite fée s'avança vers elle, et une fois à quelques centimètres, elle murmura:

« Sais-tu ce que tu demandes?

\- Oui, une vie pour une autre ….. je connais les lois qui régissent l'équilibre, avoua Alexandra défaitiste.

\- Serais-tu prête à donner la tienne pour les sauver? Questionna la petite fée surprise.

\- Oui. Car ici n'est pas ma place. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. Je préfère leur laisser une chance, ils ont encore tant à faire ….. Je rejoindrai ma soeur, ….. »

La petite fée eut un étrange petite rire, qui carillonna comme une clochette minuscule. Elle fit quelques mouvements aériens et gracieux, puis déclara:

« Ils ne se sont pas trompés quand ils t'ont choisi. De toute façon, tu sais quelle finalité t'attend, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui … je l'ai deviné …

\- En ce cas, si tu en es consciente, tu sais que tôt ou tard, tout ceci prendra fin ! Tu as beaucoup de courage, et nous ne pouvons que le souligner. Laisse-nous t'offrir ceci …. » la petit fée tendit sa main minuscule devant le visage de l'humaine. Et une boule de lumière toute aussi verte apparut. Les particules lumineuses se tassèrent, se serrèrent, pour au final former une sorte de graine jaune luminescente. Alexandra tendit la main, et la petite fée déposa son présent, qui était insignifiant dans sa paume. Tremblant de froid, la femme regarda l'offrande avec suspicion, et avant qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit, le petit être lui révéla:

« Donne-le au prince, ça le sauvera.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un remède. Sa magie est ancestrale, et lutte contre tout ce qui est néfaste. A présent va, où le froid te tuera avant que tu n'accomplisses ta tâche ….. et n'oublies pas … tu ne seras jamais seule …. ».

L'esprit scintilla puis se volatilisa dans l'éther, la laissant à nouveau isolée dans la rudesse de l'hiver. Alexandra essaya de se relever, mais son corps la trahit. Ses membres étaient engourdis par le gel cuisant. Elle réussit à se remettre debout, quand elle entendit le bruit d'un animal au galop. Prudente, elle se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre, et observa qui venait la rejoindre.

Brilthor apparut, monté sur son cheval bai, et Alexandra souffla de soulagement. Le capitaine la vit sortir de sa cachette, et il descendit de sa monture souplement. Venant vers elle, il décrocha sa cape, et entoura les épaules de l'humaine avec.

« Par les Valar Alexandra! Vous êtes gelée! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de partir ainsi! Vous auriez pu mourir!

\- Ne t'inquiète … donc .. pas! réussit-elle à articuler péniblement entre deux claquements de dents. Reprenant le contrôle de sa mâchoire, elle continua, amène-moi au prince et vite! Voyant le visage perplexe du capitaine, elle ordonna alors, fais ce que je te dis, le temps presse! Veux-tu te retrouver sans héritier à la couronne? Alors fonce je te dis! ».

Brilthor la hissa sur son cheval dans des gestes fluides mais énergiques, puis montant derrière, il déclara fermement:

« Accrochez-vous ».

Alexandra s'exécuta et ils filèrent comme une flèche aux travers des sous-bois. Ils ne furent pas longs, et le capitaine poussa son destrier jusque dans les couloirs pour lui faciliter l'accès aux entrailles de la cité. Devant des escaliers qui entravaient sa course, il se stoppa, et l'aidant à descendre, il la pressa :

« Hâtez-vous, je sais que vous y arriverez ... ».

Elle hocha la tête, et les membres encore glacés et engourdis, elle passa les couloirs, les grandes salles, pour enfin arriver à destination. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, et elle sentit comme une forte odeur d'encens. Elle eut peur. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un rite funéraire. Elle entra en trombes, devant les regards surpris de Thranduil et Silpion. Le roi se leva pour venir vers elle, mais elle l'ignora superbement. Elle se colla au lit, se pencha pour voir si le prince respirait toujours. Il était au seuil de la mort, il fallait faire vite. Elle le souleva tant bien que mal, Silpion l'aidant dans son geste, comprenant son intention. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres du prince, et lui ouvrit la bouche délicatement. Elle y déposa la graine dont elle avait hérité, puis prenant un verre d'eau, elle fit avaler le tout à l'elfe agonisant. Morte d'inquiétude, elle fit bien attention à ce qu'il ingère convenablement, puis encore grelottante, elle posa ses fesses sur la chaise où était le souverain un peu plus tôt. Elle resserra instinctivement la cape de Brilthor autours d'elle, réellement transie.

« Que lui avez-vous donné? Demanda Thranduil suspicieux.  
\- De quoi le sauver … je l'espère ... » répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Miraculeux, voilà le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle vit les effets du remède agir en quelques minutes. Legolas s'anima peu à peu. Gémissant faiblement sous les actions fulgurantes de ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle avança sa chaise, se collant au lit, et passa une main affectueuse sur le front du prince. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants, ce qui sidéra le roi. Elle se comportait comme le ferait une mère, avec un être bien plus âgé qu'elle. Le voile sur les yeux de Legolas se délaya progressivement, et sa fièvre se calma. Alexandra se mit alors à fredonner des airs très doux, qui apaisèrent le blessé. Saisis, Silpion et Thranduil regardaient la scène sans mot dire. Le guérisseur se pencha sur Legolas, puis hochant la tête, il déclara:

« Il est hors de danger, il doit se reposer ».

Alexandra allait partir, mais Legolas lui prit la main vivement. Raide, elle regarda la main fine de l'elfe sur la sienne, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Restez s'il vous plaît … votre voix est … si douce …. » .

Elle eut un sourire malgré elle, et chuchota aimablement:

« Oui, Seigneur Legolas, si vous le souhaitez, je vais rester un peu ».

Il eut un sourire tiré mais sincère, qui scotcha littéralement son royal père. Thranduil regardait la scène, médusé, totalement perdu. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda:

« Comment avez-vous …

\- Plus tard! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme, et froide nota-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler pour le moment! Si vous voulez rester soit, car il est votre fils, mais je n'ai pas à vous répondre ».

Son air déterminé le figea. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle présentement. Quand elle était ainsi, elle était inaccessible. Il avait fait l'erreur de trop en cette journée.

Les heures passèrent, et quand Legolas fut totalement apaisé, endormi dans un sommeil qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coma, elle décida de le laisser. Elle eut du mal à dessertir ses doigts des siens. Et se levant lentement, elle réalisa qu'elle-même n'était pas dans le meilleur état qui soit. Plaquant la cape de Brilthor tout contre elle, elle vit que ses orteils avaient du mal à récupérer leur sens du toucher. Elle avait d'ailleurs de la difficulté à les bouger. Puis, bien plus traître, une migraine annonçant un peu de fièvre vint l'accabler. Elle sortit sans un mot, allant de suite trouver le guérisseur, laissant Thranduil avec son fils.

 _« Il peut même y rester les jours à venir que je ne m'en sentirai que mieux! »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait passer tout en gardant ses distances.

Il savait qu'un mot de trop ferait exploser le paix tacite et précaire qui planait entre eux. Il l'entendit au loin parler avec Silpion, et son coeur se serra. Il l'avait vu, son état de santé était incertain, et ce depuis leur retour. Et la neige qui avait trahi sa sortie en revenant, n'avait fait qu'accroître son angoisse.

 _« Où a-t-elle bien pu aller? Qu'a-t-elle fait? »_ se demanda Thranduil tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'oeil inquisiteurs vers son guérisseur et son humaine.

Il vit l'ellon lui faire avaler une potion, et lui en donner d'autres. Le roi n'était pas dupe. Elle partit sans une attention en arrière, cloisonnant tout accès à la discussion. Thranduil revint sur ses pas, et resta un long moment avec son héritier. Remerciant tous les Valar connus, remerciant Eru, pour le lui avoir laissé en ces terres. Même si leurs âmes se seraient retrouvées en Valinor, il refusait catégoriquement ce genre de séparation imposée et brutale. Il savait qu'il partirait, qu'il avait déjà entendu l'appel de la mer. Mais un choix délibéré était bien loin de l'expérience traumatisante de la mort matérielle. Quand le prince s'éveilla un peu, et qu'il demanda à boire et même à manger, le monarque sut qu'il était totalement sorti d'affaires. Le pas lourd, il regagna ses appartements, hésitant sur le seuil à entrer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, il en avait une vague idée, et s'en voulait.

 _« J'ai agi sous l'impulsion d'une géhenne mal maîtrisée. Je lui ai fait mal. Tant sur le plan physique que moral …. rien ne justifie cela. Même pas la crainte de perdre mon fils …. elle n'a pas à payer pour ma folie …. je n'arrive plus à faire la différence. Idhril, Alexandra, différentes et si semblables sur certains points. Je ne sais plus où vont mes sentiments, celle qui fut ou celle qui est …. »_ soupirant de ne pas avoir plus de réponse, il entra en silence. Il la trouva allongée sur le divan, deux couvertures chaudes la camouflant à sa vue. Totalement recroquevillée, elle s'était mise dans cette position pour avoir le moins de déperdition de chaleur possible. Les potions de Silpion l'aideraient à dormir, et à se remettre. A quelques centimètres de l'assise du canapé, il l'observa longuement.

 _« Elle a sauvé l'être qui compte le plus à mes yeux …. et par la même, m'a sauvé également …. Elle a fait preuve de tellement de courage et de maturité après ce que je lui ai infligé, que je l'ai purement et simplement trahi en agissant de la sorte. Encore une fois ….. »_. Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'amener à son lit pour qu'elle dorme plus confortablement. Il ne voulait pas l'éveiller sans raison. Une paix passagère la possédait en ces heures, il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce salut éphémère. Réfléchissant, il dut admettre que c'était bien pour ce corps-ci, cette personne-là, cette femme si particulière, vers qui toute son affection allait.

 _« C'est elle dont mon coeur s'est épris, et non pas l'ersatz de celle qui m'a tant torturé, et inversement. Son âme et la mienne se parlent, se fondent, mais c'est elle que j'ai appris à chérir, à respecter …. à réellement aimer, même si je ne lui dis pas …. je crois que je viens seulement de le comprendre »_.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en presque une année. Les peurs viscérales et fondées de la perdre, tandis qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger ou prenait des décisions téméraires, et digne de la folie des plus grands. Et que dire de plus, si ce n'est qu'il appréciait tellement quand elle se laissait aller contre lui délicate, fragile, humaine en somme. Elle remua dans ses songes, comme si son attention appuyée transparaissait dans ses rêves. Cachée ainsi sous cette montagnes de tissus froissés, il la trouva adorable. Sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait d'attiser sa colère, il changea d'avis en se penchant sur elle, puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la déloger du divan. Elle grogna et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, totalement ensuquée par la potion de Silpion. Elle le repoussa mollement quand elle vit qui la manipulait ainsi. Mais à peine eut-elle retouché le matelas qu'elle fut à nouveau happer par sa torpeur, refermant les paupières dans les secondes qui suivirent, respirant profondément et calmement. Il profita de la situation pour s'allonger à ses côtés, et la prenant dans ses bras souverains, il contribua à la réchauffer. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux en lui parlant en Sindarin. _« Lostalye …. Meleth nîn »._ Et inconsciemment, Alexandra exécuta le plus doux des sourire à ces mots.

Quand elle s'éveilla, en pleine nuit, elle trouva le roi calé dans son dos, un bras tendrement posé sur elle. Il ne dormait pas, elle l'entendait à sa respiration. Elle se maudit de ressentir le bien que cette étreinte lui procurait. Tout comme la faiblesse dont elle faisait preuve en l'appréciant, la louant même. Pourtant, elle n'en resterait pas là. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Elle se défit de son enlacement, et se relevant, elle lui jeta un regard froid, qui le glaça sur place. Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le devança.

« Je veux regagner mes appartements » sa voix était neutre au possible.

Cette phrase le percuta. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Se levant à son tour, il dit posément:

« Je ne peux accéder à votre requête, vous en savez les raisons.

\- Je me fous bien qu'on me traître de femme de petite vertu ! De putain ! Ou que sais-je d'autre, Roi Thranduil! Je préfère encore cela à trahir ce que je suis. Oui … je ne suis qu'une humaine … et vous le saviez dès le début! Je suis navrée que ma nature vous déçoive à ce point! Mais je n'ai pas à supporter votre transfert malsain me concernant! Je ne suis plus Idhril! Je ne suis pour vous guère plus qu'un corps qui vous sert à assouvir vos pulsions et actes manqués de l'époque! Je ne suis pas un pantin bordel! Je vis! J'ai des sentiments! Elle sentait la fureur parcourir à nouveau son corps, tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux, elle continua la voix rauque de douleur, tant que vous n'aurez pas appris à me respecter ! Et je ne parle même pas de m'aimer! Telle que je suis, je n'ai plus rien à partager avec vous! Et coucher ensemble entre en première ligne! Est-ce clair?! ».

La colère qui animait chacun de ses traits, était d'une force incroyable. Thranduil frémit devant ses accusations. Tant sous le coup porté avec justesse, que par le courroux que ça souleva chez lui. Il serra la mâchoire, et son regard se fit très dur. Il allait lui répondre vertement, quand une pensée lumineuse le frappa, avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

 _« Non … ne pas répondre. Je dois la laisser digérer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle n'a pas tort, et a même plus raison que ce que je voudrai jamais admettre. Mais elle se trompe sur un point important … mes sentiments pour elle sont à présent bien réels. Un jour peut-être, je pourrai le lui dire. Mais pas cette nuit. Elle trouverait le moyen de détourner cela en disant que j'essaye par tous les moyens de la manipuler …. Aurait-elle seulement totalement tort en le disant? Je sais juste une chose, je ne veux pas la perdre ….. Je suis un elfe, millénaire même, il est temps que je renoue avec ce côté-ci de ma personnalité. Elle ne va pas s'envoler. Ce sentiment d'urgence que je ressens depuis quelques temps, n'est que trop humain. Il faut que je temporise tout ceci. Je ne dois pas répondre à brûle-pourpoint … il faut au contraire, que je la laisse plus libre. N'est-ce pas dans le fond, ce qui m'a toujours le plus attiré chez elle? »_.

Elle prit son silence pour effronterie de plus, alors elle fila dans le salon, et se repositionna sur le sofa, les couvertures sur le dos, et l'âme en sang. Soupirant de mal être, elle pensa cruellement _« Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous entendre …. nous sommes trop différents …. et ce qui me tue, c'est que je l'aime vraiment …. Qui sait, l'hiver passé, et la rencontre avec les chefs d'états nous fera le plus grand bien. Surtout à moi, car je reverrai les Hommes et les Nains. Et je l'espère fortement, Silfren et Skalladrin »_.

Elle s'endormit alors, ne faisant plus cas du roi des elfes qui, campé sur ses positions, n'arriva pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Il la laissa alors seule, et se perdit quelques temps dans sa cité. Se retrouvant tel qu'il avait été en ces années maudites, solitaire, rongé par les remords. Avec une tendre amertume, il se souvint du jour où ils l'avaient ramenée mourante, chez lui.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Prochain chapitre nous quittons normalement L'Eryn Lasgalen pour le pays des Hommes.**_

 _ **Changement d'atmosphère et de registre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Il se peut que je fasse une pause prochainement, ma lassitude concernant les publications devient trop grande depuis peu._

 _Je m'en excuse par avance, même si je ne suis pas encore décidée._

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **.**_

 _(PS: merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent, et m'ont toujours soutenue._

 _Je vous remercie de ne pas avoir été que des ombres errantes, et de m'avoir à ce point apporté)._

 _._


	28. Cheminements en Ithilien

**.JulieFanfic** : Merci pour ton réconfort. Comme je vous ai dit en MP, à toi et quelques unes de mes lectrices ici, c'est plus la publication qui me lasse que d'écrire. La preuve tous les jours je martyrise mon clavier ;) Je sais pour la "communauté" et c'est bien pour elle que je finirai sûrement de tout mettre ici. Je suis contente que Brilthor plaise autant ! Même si ce n'est qu'un personnage secondaire ! Quant à Thranduil, il va multiplier les conneries ... bah oui on peut être un elfe et con comme ces pieds! Si Si je confirme ! ;p J'espère que cette suite rassasiera un peu ta "faim" ! :)

 **.Milyi** : Toi pour qui j'ai dérogé à toutes mes règles, sale bête va ! ^^ Et oui tu es claire dans ta review t'inquiètes. Car mes persos sont souvent comme ça, évoluant dans les nuances de gris. A part quelques secondaires qui eux sont soit ombre, soit lumière. Exquis je ne sais pas si c'est le mot exact, mais si ça te plaît c'est le principal. Et nos échanges sont de réels moteurs à ma "continuation". Car j'aime toutes les conneries qu'on partage.

 **.Mane-Jei:** Continue l'anglais tu es sur la bonne voie ! ;p Thranduil comprend mais il est quelque peu handicapé des sentiments, et surtout de certaines choses qu'il va falloir apprendre pour un elfe millénaire comme lui. Ou plutôt, un souverain millénaire ... tu comprendras dans ce chapitre ^^ Comme je t'ai dis en MP, c'est la publication qui pèche, mais merci beaucoup pour tout le soutien que tu m'as toujours apporté. J'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir !

 **.Blue Sky:** que dire si cette review est sûrement tombée à point nommé. La bonne surprise qu'on attend pas, et qui donne du baume au coeur. Je suis ravie que ma OC te plaise ainsi, car il est vrai qu'elle a un caractère plus qu'affirmé. J'essaye toujours de rester plus ou moins fidèle à l'univers de base. Même si parfois je m'autorise quelques entorses aux règles établies par Tolkien ! (après lui-même disait que son oeuvre était les premières pierres à un édifices plus grand encore, où chaque personne pouvait ajouter la sienne, grâce à son imagination et son inspiration ... dans "Dresseuse de Chevaux", ma OC va jusque dans le Harad, et crois-moi, dépaysement garanti ;), et je pense que Tolkien avait pensé à tout ça, en laissant tant de contrées inexplorées). Merci pour ton soutien et ton engouement. Comme pour toutes les personnes qui me laissent des petits mots, et qui montrent un tel intérêt à mon écrit, j'essaierai de publier jusqu'au bout, sans me décourager.

 **.Eilonna:** Ne t'excuse pas d'écrire "des pavés". Au contraire, les auteurs aiment bien quand les lecteurs laissent leurs impressions, leurs analyses etc ... Oui pour Thranduil, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le prototype parfait de l'elfe froid et réfléchi par moment ... réfléchi dans le sens ou il laisse bien plus parler ses émotions que ses cousins. Non je ne suis ou ne serai pas, longue ... je me permets juste de prendre plus de temps. De prendre du recul aussi. Mais je suis là, juste moins assidue dans mes publications.

 **.Grenache1:** Oui la scène dans la cuisine était une note d'humour rafraîchissante. Qui fait du bien de temps en temps. C'est jamais gagné me connaissant ! ;) Bisous et à ta prochaine review !

 ** _Je tiens à noter à nouveau ici, mes plus sincères remerciements, à vous, qui prenez le temps de lire et de laisser quelques petits mots._**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Le rire grave de Legolas s'éleva dans l'ère d'entraînement. Remontant les tribunes comme un courant rafraîchissant. Thranduil savait qu'il venait souvent ici avec Alexandra. Elle lui tenait compagnie pendant sa convalescence, et ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien. Trop d'ailleurs. Le roi avait ressenti un vile piqûre de jalousie, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la sorte du prince, et qu'avec tout autant d'assurance, elle s'éloignait de lui. Les semaines qui avaient suivi leur dernière altercation, avaient été tendues et difficiles. Ils cohabitaient dans les mêmes appartements, mais elle avait instauré une relation platonique, plus basée sur l'amitié qu'autre chose. Elle était rarement là, car elle s'était mise en tête d'apprendre et comprendre la médecine elfique. Des journée entières auprès de Silpion qui l'enseignait, du coup elle délaissait ses habitudes avec le souverain. Cela, au fil du temps, le détruisait peu à peu. Le brûlait, le glaçait, plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le soupçonner. Il avait trop pris l'habitude de l'avoir à ses côtés, de la savoir proche, accessible et aimante. Tout lui manquait. Bien des fois il s'était repris, allant contre le désir toujours plus affamé de la prendre, même contre sa volonté. Elle le rendait fou, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait été coupable de bien des choses, il était vrai, mais cette torture n'avait que trop durée. Et là qu'il la voyait si proche de son héritier, lui tordit les boyaux à lui faire mal. Il resta en haut des gradins, les observant. L'image d'Angrod et elle conversant de la même manière, vint le hanter. Attisant encore plus sa possessivité et son dépit.

Debout dans la neige qui commençait peu à peu à céder du terrain, ils étaient côtes à côtes, et regardaient la nature reprendre vie peu à peu. Chaque jour ils évoluaient dans la cité, Legolas lui racontant ses aventures lors de son périple dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. Et elle buvait ses paroles, réellement impressionnée par son implication et les combats qu'il avait mené. En ces minutes de détente joyeuse, elle tenait une de ses main dans les siennes, paume vers le ciel, et était penchée dessus comme cherchant une écharde. Dire que de voir un contact corporel si présent entre leurs deux corps, aussi chaste soit-il, éveilla une colère totalement primaire chez Thranduil, serait en deçà de la vérité. Il aimait son fils, au-delà de tout, mais actuellement, il nourrissait envers lui une colère malvenue. Le visage d'Alexandra aussi détendu et agréable, témoignant de son bien-être quand elle était avec lui, était une épreuve à elle seule. La voix de Legolas s'éleva, et Thranduil tressaillit quand il en décela toute la tendre chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

« Vous êtes surprenante Alexandra! S'exclama le prince sincère.

\- On me le dit souvent! Rétorqua-t-elle dans un petit rire clair, teinté d'un humour charmant.

\- Alors comme ça, vous voyez tout dans ma main ? Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire, penchant lui aussi la tête vers l'objet de l'étude approfondie de l'humaine.

\- Oui, ça s'appelle de la Chiromancie! Il paraît que l'on voit certaines choses dans les lignes de la main. Là c'est votre ligne de vie …. bon après …. fit-elle après une brève réflexion, je ne sais pas si ça s'applique aux elfes, vu que vous êtes immortels.

\- Essayez toujours! L'incita Legolas fasciné malgré lui.

\- Bon .. alors .. elle leva la main du prince un peu plus haut, et aiguisant son regard, elle fit quelque peu amusée tout de même. Votre vie sera longue, mais faite de combats et de blessures. Vous voyez les petites brisures là, là ….? Ce sont les épreuves physiques. Ensuite, votre ligne de tête, voyez en cela l'intelligence. Vous êtes fin, érudit, et ouvert d'esprit. Votre ligne de coeur quant à elle …. tient .. ça c'est bizarre !

\- Qui a-t-il ? » S'empressa de demander le prince légèrement inquiet, comme si ce que pratiquait l'humaine sur lui était une science exacte.

Elle prit sa main avec plus de vigueur, et la tripotant presque outrageusement vu le statut de Legolas, elle fit la moue et déclara:

« Pas de grand amour dans l'immédiat …. vous êtes pourtant une personne charmante, attentionnée, toujours là pour les autres …. mais pas de petite elfe aux oreilles pointues dans les parages ….

\- Ou d'humaine? » Osa-t-il demander sciemment indécent.

Alexandra faillit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, pourtant elle n'était plus une jouvencelle depuis de longues années déjà. Cependant, Legolas était singulier comme elfe. Tout en étant un digne représentant de son peuple, ces années auprès des humains, l'avaient fondamentalement changé. Du coup, il avait parfois des réactions humaines, mais elle ne pourrait certes pas juger si il les exécutait délibérément ou pas. Elle lui lâcha lentement la main, puis se détachant de lui, elle questionna, perplexe:

« Pourquoi ? L'expérience des humaines vous tente? »

Legolas resta coi devant son aplomb. Ce qui servit un sourire félin à son père qui observait la scène. Son fils ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des femmes telle que celle qui se tenait devant lui. Les femmes d'Arda n'avaient pas tant d'assurance. Venant de deux mondes diamétralement opposés, Alexandra était même l'antithèse de ce qu'ils connaissaient ici. Le soleil perça le manteau nuageux timide éclairant ainsi le visage parfait de l'elfe. Il fit ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, et le rosissement infime de ses joues. L'ourlet des lèvres d'Alexandra s'incurva gracieusement, et elle continua, voyant la gêne dans ces orbes bleus princiers :

« Vous devriez vous concentrer sur les elfes. Elles sont sûrement moins compliquées, et plus dociles. Mais bon, en même temps, les femmes de ce monde doivent toutes l'être plus ou moins ….

\- De ce monde? Releva Legolas surpris.

\- Ha …. vous ne le savez donc pas. Je ne suis pas d'ici Prince Legolas …

\- Oui je sais, vous venez de contrées éloignées, avança-t-il certain de ne pas avoir bien compris son allusion.

\- Pas éloignées, totalement étrangères à votre monde. Disons que …. c'est compliqué ... Et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ces explicatifs pour l'instant. Je préfère m'amuser à vous tourmenter sur votre choix pour les humaines! » fit Alexandra en partant dans un doux petit rire, qui ravit le père et le fils.

Legolas l'observait, réellement charmé par sa nature spontanée, joueuse et son esprit vif. Il n'oubliait surtout pas, qu'il lui devait la vie, même si cet épisode restait un mystère pour eux. Elle seule connaissait la vérité. Il avait entendu dans son délire fiévreux, les mots vociférés par son père, il n'avait pas saisi leur sens. Cependant, cela lui révéla que son attachement pour cette humaine avait dépassé le stade de la simple amitié, car il avait vu à quel point cela avait affecté son comportement par la suite. Il avait questionné la femme qui se tenait actuellement en face de lui, de façon plus ou moins discrètement. Elle lui avait révélé vaguement qu'elle avait eu une vie antérieure qui avait foulé ces terres, mais rien de plus. Legolas, n'étant pas stupide, avait fait le rapprochement entre elle, et l'amour perdu de son père. Ô certes, Thranduil ne le lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il n'était pas aveugle et encore moins sourd. Les commérages des cours, toujours bien alimentés, avaient suscité son intérêt dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre. Les rapports du Prince Thranduil avec une elfe disparue auprès d'Oropher, avait circulé bon train à la mort de sa mère, Ninglor. Le passé ressurgissait toujours au mauvais moment. Impitoyable, surtout pour un enfant. Il avait haï cette elleth sans la connaître, car il sut que sa relation avait blessé son père, et à moindre échelle, sa mère également. Ninglor avait du se battre des siècles et des siècles durant, pour effacer Idhril des pensées de son géniteur. En vain apparemment. Étrangement, là qu'il conversait avec l'humaine depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'était avoué au final, que si cette Idhril lui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, il aurait pu lui-même avoir de l'affection pour elle. Et, intrinsèquement, qu'elle aurait peut-être même été sa génitrice, si les circonstances avaient été autres. Les cheveux courts d'Alexandra lui couvraient le visage dans un désordre charmant, ils balayaient le fil de sa mâchoire avec grâce, et ils recouvraient totalement sa nuque à présent, retombant avec fluidité sur ses épaules. Il aimait sincèrement quand elle faisait ce simple geste, celui de caler derrière ses oreilles rondes, ceux qui avaient l'audace de la gêner. Si les humaines lui ressemblaient, oui, il préférerait cent fois partager son coeur avec, plutôt que nombre de ses pairs.

« Mon père a apparemment trouvé agréable de vous côtoyer, je me dis que si lui le peut, alors cet exercice pourrait m'être également opportun ... » répondit alors Legolas avec plus de fermeté.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'humaine fondit littéralement, quant à celui du roi, il n'était qu'un vaste souvenir.

 _« Comment ose-t-il?! »_ rugit l'esprit de Thranduil.

« Les circonstances de notre rencontre n'ont rien de naturelles, Prince Legolas. Où alors, bien au contraire, d'une nature qui nous échappe. Mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas certaine que ma compagnie lui soit si favorable que cela. Les elfes et les humains, tant de choses nous séparent. Même si dans le fond, tant de choses nous unissent également. Vous savez que les amours entre mortels et immortels sont teintés de malédiction …..

\- Oui, je sais. Mais est-ce pour autant que nous devons nous empêcher d'aimer ? » répondit alors Legolas sincère.

Le coeur d'Alexandra se pinça. A sa place, elle revit Angrod, qui lui dépeignait toujours les valeurs de l'amour et à quel point il fallait le défendre. Elle retrouvait cette formidable et pure énergie dans le prince de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Et son respect pour lui alla en grandissant. Elle lui caressa la joue, et chaleureusement, elle murmura:

« Alors que le votre soit béni Prince Legolas. Qu'il ne vous apporte que bienfaits et bonheurs …. ».

L'elfe lui prit la main avec délicatesse, puis, sentant la froideur de ses phalanges, il déclara:

« Wen Alexandra! Vos mains sont glacées! J'oublie tout le temps que vous n'êtes pas une elfe, et que les affres de l'hiver vous touchent plus durement! ».

Avant qu'elle ne réponde il défit sa cape, et la recouvrit avec, la laissant totalement pantoise. Il la referma avec soin de ses doigts délicats, et tournant les talons vers les marches, il l'invita:

« Et si nous allions boire quelque chose de chaud avant que vous ne vous transformiez en glaçon?

\- Ha là je suis partante, Prince! Et un bon feu serait également bienvenu!

\- Va pour le foyer chaleureux et crépitant en ce cas! ».

Il lui tendit le coude, et Alexandra l'enlaça de bon coeur. Tandis qu'il la guidait sur les marches givrées, elle lui jetait des coups d'oeil à la fois attentifs et curieux.

 _« Il est aux antipodes de son père. Avenant, chaleureux, ouvert. Je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Il aurait été dommage de priver Arda d'un être tel que lui! Bon …. il a la suffisance des elfes, ce petit côté hautain et méprisant qui les caractérise tant par moment. Mais c'est un être adorable, sensible, et doux … du moins, en surface. On ne peut pas être le fils de Thranduil et n'être que cela. Son père ne pourrait l'accepter ….. d'ailleurs, à bien le regarder, il lui ressemble beaucoup. Même si ses yeux sont bleu-gris et ses cheveux plus foncés. Thranduil a la chevelure presque d'argent … nul doute que celle de son héritier le deviendra également en prenant de l'âge ... »_ elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Legolas qui se figea sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Malgré elle, un frisson glacé la mordit quand elle vit le roi les toiser comme si ils avaient fait la pire des exactions.

 _« C'est qu'il crève de jalousie le souverain! Je le vois à ses prunelles incandescentes d'un feu froid. Grand bien lui fasse! Je ne suis pas rancunière d'habitude, mais là j'ai vraiment du mal à passer au-delà de ce qu'il m'a fait …. »_ s'avoua-t-elle sombrement.

Un vent frais se leva, comme pour accentuer l'atmosphère déjà polaire qui venait de s'instaurer dans les gradins. Thranduil fit couler son regard sur son fils, et le réprimanda:

« Il n'est pas sage de sortir de la sorte, Legolas. Tu es encore trop faible pour te permettre de déambuler librement, et dans le froid de surcroît!

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, _Ada_. Et Alexandra veille sur moi, répondit aimablement Legolas, qui ne baissa pas le regard pour autant nota l'humaine à ses côtés ».

 _« Il l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? »_ s'offusqua Thranduil réellement mis à mal par cette révélation. Néanmoins il émit un rictus méprisant, et prenant de haut la femme qui le tourmentait tant, il déclara d'une voix détachée:

« Je ne pense pas qu'une humaine puisse t'aider en quoi que ce soit, ou veiller sur toi. Même dans ton état tu t'en sortirais mieux que cette mortelle si un malheur advenait!

\- Alors prions pour que rien n'arrive en ce cas! Rétorqua Alexandra s'immisçant dans la conversation, ne supportant pas d'être traitée de la sorte ».

 _« Venant de lui en plus! Là c'est le bouquet! »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Legolas sentait la tension électrique qui évoluait entre eux. L'aura glaciaire de son père voulait écraser la bouillonnante de l'humaine, mais ni parvenait pas. Le prince en fut à la fois surpris, et quelque peu amusé. Il était bien rare qu'une personne puisse tenir à ce point tête à son géniteur. Il resserra ses phalanges sur le bras d'Alexandra, et Thranduil le vit. Ainsi, il lui donnait son soutien. L'envie de rugir le posséda, mais il ravala son excès de rancune, et leva le menton encore plus haut. Comme si c'était possible. Accentuant ainsi sa position de dominance sur eux.

« Et puis il me semble, Roi Thranduil, que toute mortelle que je sois, je lui ai sauvé la vie, non ? Ajouta-t-elle non sans une once de malignité »

 _« Et vlan! Avale-la celle-ci! »_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume mauvaise. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle était en train de recréer ce qu'il était déjà advenu. Chaque mot, chaque action allant dans ce sens, ne faisait que de sceller à nouveau leur destin dans un schéma teinté de maux multiples et inutiles.

Cet état de fait se dévoila au souverain, comme cette lueur perçant le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Quelque chose se fissura en lui, en silence. Réalisant où tout cela les menait, il faillit dire quelque chose, mais son attention colérique se mua en un sentiment indéfinissable. S'attendant à le voir déblatérer une remarque bien sentie, ils furent plus que surpris quand ils le virent tourner les talons et s'écarter d'eux. Seule sa voix s'éleva pour les informer:

« J'étais venu vous voir pour vous dire que nous partirons pour Minas Tirith, au Printemps, dès que les routes seront praticables! Le Roi Elessar nous convie à son palais pour une réunion au sommet. J'espère que tu seras en état de voyager Legolas! ».

Legolas et Alexandra se regardèrent, comme si ils venaient d'être témoins d'une catastrophe ou d'un spectacle des plus choquant. Incrédules, ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur avancée. Alexandra, fixant les marches qu'ils devaient franchir, sentit quelque chose en elle se tordre.

 _« Merde .. celle-ci je ne l'avais pas vu venir …. je crois que la situation dérape sévèrement. Lui faire payer oui, mais je voudrai avant tout qu'il comprenne … est-ce si dur pour lui de faire le premier pas? D'admettre qu'il a eu tort et de s'en excuser?! Par les Valar! Comment un être si parfait peut à ce point être aussi stupide ?! »_.

Legolas sentit son trouble, et posant sur elle un regard inquiet, il demanda:

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Prince, ne vous en faites pas. Alors? Nous allons le boire ce breuvage chaud ? Fit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant ».

Legolas hocha la tête, et hâta le pas pour l'amener à ses appartements. Il savait que cela ne se pratiquait guère, mais il ne se pliait plus aux protocoles éculés de la noblesse elfique depuis un long moment déjà.

Ils passèrent une belle journée ensemble, appréciant les heures douillettes devant la chaleur de l'âtre. Puis, Alexandra laissa le prince, et retourna aux appartements du roi. Et ce qui l'attendait, n'allait certes pas l'enchanter.

Il avait bu, et son état était des plus pitoyable quand elle rentra. Soupirant longuement, elle ramassa les bouteilles vides, et les rangea sur la desserte, qui ne pouvait plus rien accueillir, tant les cadavres de verres et autres flacons, obstruaient l'espace. Thranduil la regardait évoluer, en silence. Il ne savait plus que faire, et son état d'ébriété latente, n'aidait pas à la clairvoyance. Son minois de mortelle n'arborait plus les sourires et les airs détendus qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Dès qu'elle passait le seuil de sa porte, c'est comme si elle s'affublait d'un masque des plus effroyable. Juste fait pour le tourmenter. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait été ainsi avec lui. La tempe posée sur un poing fermé, assis dans un de ses fauteuils, ses yeux bleus de cessaient de la dévorer tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à faire ce que les serviteurs, devraient normalement exécuter. Tous ses gestes étaient secs, animés par une exaspération réelle. Allaient-ils rester ainsi ? Thranduil ne le supporterait pas. Elle lui avait par de nombreuse fois prouvé, qu'elle pouvait tenir une guerre des nerfs aussi dignement qu'un elfe. Cette voie était sans issue.

« Alexandra? » sa voix grave déchira l'espace, brisant le manège de l'humaine qui prenait la direction de la salle d'eau pour se laver les mains.

Elle se tourna vers lui, raide et sur ses gardes. Voyant qu'il attendait qu'elle s'approche, elle s'exécuta bon gré mal gré, et se postant devant son altesse, elle attendit presque patiemment la suite.

« Qu'en est-il de votre attachement pour mon fils ? »

L'interrogation causa un blanc incommensurable. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'il lui pose ce genre de question. Calmant le tambourinement incroyable qui lui ballotait le palpitant, elle inspira calmement, et répondit des plus sincère:

« Nous nous entendons bien. Il est agréable, avenant, bien élevé, et j'aime son esprit fin. Il est d'une rare courtoisie et sait donner les attentions opportunes aux moments venus …. ».

Un ombre passa dans les yeux clairs du roi, et elle savait qu'il ne le dirait pas, alors, elle fit le choix de le faire à sa place.

« Mais si votre question première était de savoir si je ressens pour lui, l'attirance que j'ai pour vous? Ma réponse est : Non. Je pense juste que nous sommes de bons amis, comme j'ai pu l'être avec Angrod …

\- Angrod nourrissait des sentiments bien plus poussés pour vous qu'une simple amitié. Vous le savez pertinemment! La coupa-t-il passablement irrité.

\- Et? Est-ce pour autant que je dois remettre ce qui nous liait en cause? Non! Vous aussi vous savez tout aussi pertinemment le respect que je lui vouais, que je lui voue encore, alors si nous pouvions cesser d'évoquer son nom dès-à-présent, je vous en serai grée! Roi Thranduil! Et pour en revenir au Prince Legolas, rassurez-vous! Je ne suis pas une femme vénale, convoitant le trône, essayant d'attirer dans mes filets l'âme pure qu'est votre héritier! Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça! » là elle voyait réellement rouge, se sentant des plus mortifiée d'avoir été jugée de la sorte, surtout par lui. Le seul à qui elle s'était donnée en ce monde, et qui le lui faisait amèrement regretter en cet instant. Du coup, elle prit ses affaires pour sortir, et sans un mot de plus, elle alla se calmer au grand air. Elle ne supportait plus son comportement. Ses suspicions mal placées, ses élans de possessivité, incompréhensibles au final. Si il ne pouvait l'aimer telle qu'elle était, qu'il lui laisse au moins un soupçon de liberté.

Thranduil regarda la porte se refermer, et le courant d'air glacial qu'il ressentit tandis que tout se verrouillait, lui atteignit directement l'âme. Il se frotta le front quelques secondes, réfléchissant, et il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique sur le moment. Mais qui aggrava nettement la situation.

Quand Alexandra revint vers lui, on la conduisit à de nouveaux appartements, et bien évidemment, elle ne vit en cet acte que le souhait de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Elle pleura longuement cette nuit-là. Si longuement qu'elle se sentit à jamais vidée de larmes.

Restant dès-lors dans son espace de vie, elle ne sortit que rarement pour voir le Prince les semaines qui suivirent. Legolas, Thranduil et elle partageaient quelques fois certains repas, mais elle ne participait que peu aux discussions. Dès que le moment était propice, elle les quittait et se cloîtrait à nouveau entre ses murs. Le monarque ne savait plus que faire, car elle lui échappait purement et simplement. Malgré ses millénaires d'existence, l'impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourvoyés l'un comme l'autre, le dépassait. Il ne savait clairement pas comment gérer les sentiments des humains. Et les comprendre, par moment, était pour lui une épreuve incroyable. Du coup, c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'arriva le jour de leur départ. Tous sentant que ce changement d'air leur serait bénéfique.

.

* * *

.

Ils marchaient depuis des jours. Le timide soleil du printemps peinait à réchauffer la terre encore transie des baisers de l'hiver. Alexandra fut ravie de ce dépaysement. Elle vit les routes menant au Sud, découvrit les régions arborées, le majestueux fleuve qu'ils appelaient Anduin. Les plaines vastes d'herbes et de cultures. Même si ces dernières étaient recouvertes de neige par endroits. La nature s'éveillait peu à peu, mais tournait au ralenti. Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'Ithilien, plus la présence humaine se faisait voir. Concentration de petites bourgades, terrains cultivés, voyageurs et commerçants sur les routes, croisant leur chemin. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas totalement sur les domaines Gondoriens. Thranduil avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme avec son fils et lui dans la même tente. Les rigueurs de l'hiver mourant étant encore présentes, et la nuit le froid était vif. Elle avait refusé au début, puis Legolas réussit à lui faire entendre raison. Le souverain restait à distance d'elle, ce qui la blessait cruellement. C'était comme si tous ces mois passés n'avaient jamais existé, et cela la minait profondément. Et bien évidemment, comme une femme sait l'être dans sa complexité, plus il s'éloignait, et plus elle avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Sauf qu'elle n'accourrait jamais vers l'objet de son désir, implorante, éplorée, désespérée. Pour ça, il pouvait toujours rêver. Non, elle le cuisinerait autrement, elle avait déjà fait suffisamment d'efforts le concernant.

 _« Si sa seigneurie pense que je suis un laqué quémandant une attention de sa part! Il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude! A croire qu'il ne me connait pas assez! En ce cas je vais le lui apprendre. Marre de devoir faire le premier pas, d'accepter, de comprendre! Qu'il apprenne le sens de l'empathie et de l'humilité un peu! »_ pensa-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elle captait encore une fois une de ses regards qui traînait sur elle, empli d'interrogations et de pensées impénétrables. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'esprit, que cet imbécile de roi avait tout de même des sentiments pour ce qu'elle était, pourtant, pas une seule fois le Roi Cerf n'avait émit un traitre mot de cela. Même si le vague souvenir d'un aveu semblable la taraudait parfois. Mais comme elle délirait et était possédée par la fièvre, comment savoir si cela était belle et bien la réalité? Elle soupira, tiraillée entre l'envie de démêler cette histoire impossible, et camper sur ses positions. Au final, si ils continuaient ainsi, c'est elle qui allait finir par se sentir coupable d'une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas commis. Si il avait été un peu plus clairvoyant, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Son cheval trébucha, et la secousse la sortit de ses réflexions stériles. Elle flatta l'encolure de la vaillante bête, et tandis que ses doigts chatouillaient les crins dans un geste affectueux, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Syrthio soit avec elle. Les Galadhrim le lui avait rapporté comme convenu, et c'est grâce à eux si elle pouvait chevaucher tranquillement, sans rien devoir à personne. Puis pensant aux bagages et tout ce qui était attenant au voyage, elle eut un faible sourire en se souvenant du Sac et tout son contenu, qui évoluait tranquillement dans cette caravane elfique. Seul le roi était au courant, et pour cause, son arme était du voyage. Elle se remémora l'instant où elle le lui avait demandé. L'effroi qu'elle avait lu sur son visage n'avait pas été feint. Il savait l'importance de cette arme, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Après une longue discussion, elle avait fini par lui faire entendre raison. Parler tactique à un chef de guerre portait toujours ses fruits. Il lui avait même fait un compliment évasif sur son intellect, et elle s'en était sentie flattée. Le cheval poussa un long soupir, et Alexandra grimaça. La bête semblait fatiguée. Legolas vint vers elle, et tout avenant comme il savait l'être, il demanda:

« Le voyage ne vous fatigue pas trop wen Alexandra ?

\- Non ça va prince Legolas, juste que je vais avoir mal aux fesses pendant un mois au moins ! Répondit-elle avec un large sourire ».

Le rire grave de Legolas s'éleva, faisant tendre l'oreille à son père. Il avait dû se faire à leur proximité, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait été maladroit d'avoir insulté l'humaine vis-à-vis de son fils, car il savait à juste titre, qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait porter ombrage à autrui. Surtout à son héritier. Son accusation sous-jacente avait été plus que malvenue, il en était conscient. A présent, il devait faire preuve de patience. Ce qui était rudement difficile quand l'objet de vos désirs ne cessait de graviter autours de vous, attisant chaque pensée, embrasant chaque sens. Il brûlait littéralement sous son masque de glace. L'incendie couvant sous un calotte polaire, qui, il le savait, ferait sûrement des ravages lorsqu'il se libérerait. Cependant, il n'en était pas encore là, il était qui il était, et ces siècles de maîtrise n'allait pas s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Même si ce petit jeu durait depuis de longues, très longues semaines maintenant. Bien que pour lui, à l'échelle de son existence, cela n'équivalait qu'à un battement de cil. Pour l'humaine, c'était tout autre chose, il le savait. Si lui avait l'assurance de son immortalité, elle, comptait les jours. Tôt ou tard, sa nature mortelle lui ferait faire un mauvais pas, et elle reviendrait vers lui. Il se concentra sur ce qui se disait plus loin, à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Mon cheval peine, Prince Legolas. Il n'a pas la résistance de vos montures …. avoua Alexandra quelque peu gênée.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous arrêter de toutes façons. Asufeld n'est pas un cheval elfique, mais il est plus entraîné, donc moins en proie à la fatigue. Le vôtre est resté de longs mois sans faire le moindre efforts. Voudriez-vous chevaucher avec moi ? Vous ne devez pas peser grand chose, et les elfes sont naturellement légers ! s'exclama-t-il non sans une petite pointe de suffisance ».

Adorable suffisance nota-t-elle quand elle venait de lui. L'échine de Thranduil se hérissa en entendant cela. Des milliers de petites aiguilles lui mordirent la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rênes en cuir qu'il tenait, sachant pertinemment que de la voir sur la même monture que lui, n'arrangerait pas son humeur. Il faillit dire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas le moment, il devait juste, réfléchir à la situation. Même si il avait déjà plus ou moins songé que cela pouvait advenir.

Elle ne s'en souvenait sûrement pas, mais cela faisait à présent un an qu'elle avait débarqué dans leur vie, tel un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Chamboulant tout ce qui avait été établi dans sa vie. Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose pour fêter cela, l'idée lui était alors apparue miraculeusement quand les Galadhrim lui avaient rapporté sa monture. Son cheval était certes robuste et de bonne conformité. Mais si elle devait continuer à évoluer à leur côté, il lui faudrait un destrier digne de ce nom. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres, conscient, que même dans leur situation, son idée ferait mouche. Cela ne changerait sûrement rien de prime abord, mais il était certain que cela ferait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête de mortelle. Britlhor s'avança vers lui, et déclara :

« Seigneur, nous devrions trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. Le jour tombe vite, et Alexandra doit se reposer. Elle ne dira rien, mais elle est fatiguée.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Thranduil d'une voix neutre.

\- Dois-je partir en avant pour déterminer le lieu où nous passerons la nuit?

\- Oui Brilthor. Et prépare Harthad, comme nous en avons parlé avant le départ, ordonna Thranduil ».

Le capitaine eut un charmant sourire et hocha la tête gracieusement, avant de s'éloigner plus en amont.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils installaient le campement dans un endroit dégagé, situé près d'un bois sur les étendues du Nord de l'Ithilien. Les elfes ne furent pas longs à découvrir les stigmates des attaques qui avaient si sauvagement fauchés tous les efforts conjoints des Elfes et des Hommes. Legolas, la mine sombre, entra sous la tente où Alexandra finissait de se changer. La voyant reboutonner son pourpoint à la va-vite, le prince se sentit gêné, et bredouilla presque:

« Je .. je suis désolé, j'aurai dû me faire annoncer avant d'entrer ainsi ».

 _« Ho ils sont vraiment trop choux ces elfes quand ils se sentent à ce point contrits »_ pensa Alexandra avec un merveilleux sourire. Mais la voix de Thranduil, assis dans un crapaud tout lisant tranquillement, calma de suite son élan de sympathie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Legolas, elle n'a rien d'une vierge effarouchée. Et elle n'a pas le même rapport avec la pudeur que notre peuple, lança-t-il flegmatiquement sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage ».

Legolas se figea, pas tant sous l'attaque plus ou moins finement menée de son père, mais par la fixité qui avait saisi l'humaine sous la même tente qu'eux. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, ils l'auraient fait, et son royal paternel ne serait plus qu'un malheureux tas de cendres maculant leurs tapis.

« Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça? Pas parce que mon rapport aux bonnes moeurs diffère du vôtre, qu'il est inexistant ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me baladais nue au nez et à la barbe de tous! S'exaspéra Alexandra, piquée au vif.

\- Par ce froid ?! Je crains fort que vous n'offriez guère quelque chose d'appétissant aux yeux de mes hommes …. »

L'indignation la scotcha. _« Ok mon gars tu veux la jouer ainsi ….? »_ ragea-t-elle bouillonnant littéralement sur place. Elle prit une attitude bien plus décontractée, et haussant les épaules, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et déclara comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde à dire.

« Au moins aussi peu appétissante que je pouvais l'être quand nous jouions la bête à deux dos vous et moi ? ».

Legolas fut en cet instant tiraillé comme jamais. Une part de lui était totalement scandalisée qu'elle évoque une telle chose devant lui, l'autre par contre, avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant l'aplomb et l'humour dont elle faisait preuve. Thranduil tiqua, abaissant son livre légèrement tout en la toisant de façon glaciale, il dut néanmoins faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre contenance devant son fils. Il l'étudia quelques secondes, puis haussant à nouveau les épaules, il répondit:

« Époque révolue me semble-t-il, non? Peut-être que vos charmes ont perdus de leurs attraits …. ».

 _« Mais je vais le flinguer sérieux! »_ hurla l'esprit de l'humaine, cruellement blessée pour le coup. _« C'est tout ce que je récolte après lui avoir avoué que je l'aimais ?! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ma vieille ! Tu vois! Dès le début tu savais qu'il te roulerait dans la farine! »_.

Elle plissa les paupières, et relevant le menton, elle émit d'une voix légèrement brisée, prouvant l'atteinte que le roi avait su porter.

« Révolue il est vrai … mais ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverai sûrement une personne qui en sera plus digne! », puis sans avertir, elle traversa la tente et sortit dans le froid de la nuit.

Thranduil la suivit du regard, ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille aussi loin. Legolas portait sur lui un air contrarié, et déclara simplement, pensif :

« Il n'est pas bon de blesser ainsi une femme, père. Les humaines encore moins. Attention à ce que vos manœuvres ne l'éloignent pas trop de vous …. je gage que vous le regretteriez ….. ».

Il tourna alors les talons, et la suivit, tout de même préoccupé par son emportement. Thranduil soupira longuement. Elle lui devenait aussi glissante qu'une anguille. Et il se comportait de plus en plus bêtement. Au final, cet anniversaire étrange, semblait plus les ramener au point de départ qu'autre chose.

 _« De toute façon, que pourrait-elle trouver de mieux qu'un roi des elfes en ces terres? Je reste persuadé que cette logique fera tôt ou tard surface dans son esprit …. »_. Puis une ombre s'offrit sa réflexion égoïste _. « Sauf qu'elle a déjà fui cette protection, l'a déjà rejeté …. qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle ne le fera pas encore? Legolas a raison, je devrai faire acte de plus de parcimonie dans mes réactions »._ Toute cette histoire au final, lui procurait plus de désagréments qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas paraître stupide, et il détestait encore plus la voir s'éloigner de lui de la sorte. Il avait toujours su garder ses trésors près de lui, et Alexandra avait revêtu l'aspect d'une gemme des plus rare. La seule et unique qui lui avait manqué durant ces siècles interminables. L'empathie n'avait jamais été son fort. L'abnégation et l'altruisme non plus d'ailleurs. Et là, tout ce qui pouvait combler son humaine, et il le savait pertinemment, c'est qu'il lui en fasse part. Il ne put s'empêcher de délaisser le livre qu'il lisait paisiblement, et se levant, il prit lui aussi la direction de l'extérieur.

.

* * *

.

Ses pas rageurs l'emmenèrent loin du camps. Dans la nuit noire, seule la lune offrait un éclairage partiel sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait froid. L'herbe jaune, encore cuite de la neige qui venait à peine de la libérer de son cercueil de glace, faisait des bruit imbibé d'eau sous ses semelles. Sa respiration créait des nuées de vapeur devant son visage, et toute à sa frustration, elle ne ressentait même pas l'air polaire qui l'étreignait.

 _« Charmes ayant perdus leur attrait hein ?! Enfoiré va! Ça t'est trop dur de t'excuser, de faire amende honorable pour toutes les conneries que tu as pu sortir et me faire subir! Putain mais si je tenais pas tant à lui, ça ferait un moment que je serais barrée, en lui ayant fait bouffer sa couronne juste avant! Connard va! »_ invectivait son esprit en colère. Bouillonnant de rage même. Marchant toujours tout droit, ses pas la menèrent peu à peu vers le Marais des Morts, et là elle se figea.

Une brise glaciale se leva, venant lécher sa peau, faisant danser ses cheveux. Et malgré la pénombre, elle discerna les montagnes, la plaine, les fantômes oubliés. Un coup au coeur, violent, déchirant même, quand son esprit se remémora dans quelles circonstances elle avait déjà vu ces lieux. Elle se mit à trembler, et la rigueur des températures, n'y était pour rien.

 _« C'est ici …. je me souviens …. cet endroit que mes rêves m'ont montré alors que je venais tout juste d'arriver en ce monde. La plaine aux milliers de cadavres ….. le Marais des Morts …. là où tous son tombés. Et moi, je me suis éteinte à quelques lieux d'ici »_.

Ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement vers le trou béant qu'étaient devenues les Portes de la Morranon. La chute de Sauron avait laissé une plaie affamée dans les flancs de la montage, et même à des kilomètres, on entendait le vent, lugubre, qui s'engouffrait dans la passe, et chantait sinistrement comme les morts entonneraient leur litanie. Le ciel était pourtant plus clément qu'en ces jours sombres, car les étoiles semblaient éclater de tous les feux qui leur étaient permis de brûler. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et tremblant comme une feuille morte, les sentiments de ces souvenirs recouvrés, vinrent la mordre avidement. Il n'en faudrait pas plus en celle soirée pour finir de l'écorcher. Elle renifla un peu, sentant son nez émettre une goutte glacée désagréable, tendit que ses yeux se voilaient d'un mur d'eau.

 _« Ce monde va me rendre folle ….. ce roi va me rendre folle …. que dois-je faire, ou ne pas faire pour pouvoir trouver un peu de bonheur en ces lieux? Ne dois-je que continuellement me battre ? Être en confrontation permanente avec la mort, la maladie, le rejet ….. peut-être que cette cité, Minas Tirith, me donnera une occasion de me faire les idées plus claires. De me rapprocher de ceux qui sont comme moi … mortels …. et qui de ce fait, appréhendent le monde tel que moi je peux le voir ….. Angrod, c'est dans ces moments-là que vous me manquez le plus …. »_.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, traçant un sillon algide sur sa peau, et elle l'essuya bien vite. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Legolas déclarer :

« Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner de la sorte du campement. Ces lieux sont truffés de Gobelins et d'Orques, qui ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous.

\- Ho! Et bien la bouchée risque d'être dure et amère, car je ne me laisserai pas dévorer si facilement! S'exclama Alexandra sur la défensive en se tournant vivement vers lui ».

Legolas s'arrêta quelques secondes, et levant les mains pour calmer le jeu, il fit d'une voix douce:

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi wen Alexandra ….

\- Je le sais, soupira cette dernière. Juste que …. votre père est incompréhensible. Du moins, pour moi. Je suis navrée que vous eussiez été témoin de cette légère altercation. Mais .. je ne pouvais pas ….

\- Le laisser vous humilier de la sorte sans réagir ? La devança Legolas avec un charmant sourire.

\- Oui …. c'est ça. Je n'arrive pas à analyser sereinement ce qui nous lie lui et moi …. avoua-t-elle presque lamentablement.

\- Je ne savais pas que les notions d'amour s'analysaient …. fit Legolas sciemment, son sourire s'élargissant ».

Son visage, baigné par les rayons de la lune, semblait auréolé de quelque chose de divin. Et il inspirait calme et confiance. Alexandra se dit à un instant qu'elle avait dû se tromper d'elfe pour le coup. Tout comme Angrod avait pu la faire se questionner à ce sujet. De plus, Legolas avait amplement raison. Dans les sentiments, pouvait-on seulement analyser? Elle leva les yeux vers le firmament, et fermant les paupières, elle émit d'une voix faible, presque un chuchotement.

« Il est vrai que rien de censé ne ressort des sentiments. Pourtant, sans une once de raison, on se perd en cours de route … on s'égare, s'oublie ….

\- N'est-ce pas cela le chemin de l'amour? Se défaire de son ego ?

\- Oui et non …. croyez-moi Prince, l'Amour n'est pas le chérubin bien intentionné et bénéfique que l'on veut nous vendre. Il est d'ailleurs souvent bien cruel ….. »

Elle avait ouvert les paupières, et Legolas s'avança. Il instaura à nouveau cette proximité qui était inexistante normalement avec ceux de son peuple. Il lui prit les mains, et ancrant ses yeux gris-bleu dans les siens, il répéta:

« Alors si je ne sais ce que confère l'amour, je ne peux passer outre ce que je vois en vous. Vous n'imaginez pas le pouvoir que vous avez sur Lui, sur tout ceux qui vous croisent. Vous êtes unique, déconcertante humaine ….. »

La situation était de plus en plus bizarre. Limite ambiguë, et Alexandra ne savait plus très bien si le Prince lui faisait des avances ou si il était simplement comme ça avec tout le monde. Avant qu'on ne l'accuse de détournement princier, elle essaya de se séparer de lui en récupérant ses phalanges, espérant qu'on ne les ait pas vu, mais peine perdue.

« Legolas, les plaines alentours grouillent d'ennemis, je serai plus rassuré de te voir à proximité du camps ». La voix de Thranduil avait surgi de la nuit, les faisant frémir tous deux. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, n'avait décelé en son timbre la moindre parcelle d'animosité. Thranduil jugea d'un oeil critique leur rapprochement, et il détourna les yeux avant de sortir une remarque cinglante. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus dans cette histoire, était plus l'étrange comportement de son fils qu'autre chose. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi proche de quelqu'un, mise à part son intolérable ami nain. Rien que cette idée lui donna un frisson de dégoût. Avançant vers eux, il posa un regard nostalgique sur les étendues baignées d'ombres qui s'étendaient à leurs pieds, embrassant le ciel sur la ligne d'horizon, et Alexandra sut qu'il revoyait ce qu'elle avait vu peu de temps auparavant. Ils avaient traversés des combats ensemble, même dans la discorde, ils avaient un temps été « frères d'armes ». Cet état de fait toucha une certaine corde sensible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'elle avait délaissé malgré elle, dans son monde. A bien y réfléchir, sa vie passée d'elfe, concordait incroyablement avec sa vie présente.

 _« Karma de merde ... »_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant légèrement.

Legolas inclina la tête, sortant ainsi de son immobilisme, et murmura:

« Oui _Ada_ , j'y retourne. De plus je dois mettre en place les rondes de nuit, bien que je me doute que Brilthor l'aie déjà fait ».

Thranduil hocha la tête, et le prince les laissa. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent vers l'humaine qui le dévisageait sans un mot. Par ce froid, elle devait être transie, mais elle ne disait rien, comme souvent. A voir les fantômes dans son regard, il sut qu'elle se souvenait des lieux. Une tristesse insondable l'enserra, et toute trace de colère évaporée, il demanda:

« Voulez-vous bien me suivre Alexandra? J'ai quelque chose pour vous …. ».

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et ne put s'empêcher de penser _« Non mais il est tombé sur la tête sérieux! Il y a quelque minutes il me repousse comme si j'étais la chose la plus hideuse de son entourage! Et voilà que maintenant il veut m'offrir un truc! Sérieusement, l'immortalité doit rendre cinglé c'est pas possible! Ou bipolaire ! Ou … je sais pas, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas sain! »_. A son expression muette il sut qu'elle lui emboîterait le pas, de ce fait, il se tourna et la mena paisiblement au camps. Le silence qui habillait leur marche avait quelque chose d'à la fois irritant et douillet ...ou comment assembler en un même instant, les exacts opposés. Arrivés, il la mena vers les chevaux, et elle s'aperçut que Brilthor avait harnaché une de leur montures. Une qui marchait quotidiennement avec eux en renfort, au cas où une bête serait blessée. Enfin ça, c'est ce que le capitaine lui avait expliqué. Elle était à milles lieux de se douter de ce qui allait suivre.

La lumière des flammes au loin, dansaient sur la robe de cendre de le l'animal, qui paré des harnais et autre selle elfique, semblait sortir tout droit d'un film. La bête avait l'oeil vif, et vu sa couleur, devait être bien jeune. Thranduil remercia Brilthor, et prenant les rênes, il se tourna lentement vers Alexandra, et déclara de sa voix grave :

« Elle s'appelle _Harthad_ … ce qui veut dire Espérance dans notre langue …. elle est jeune, vigoureuse, et a un tempérament, que je qualifierai de …. d'obstiné. Elle n'est pas vicieuse, mais a toute les qualités pour être une remarquable compagne de route, et une monture digne d'un soldat.

\- Elle est très belle … répondit Alexandra qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. En plus le froid commençait à la mordre sévèrement ».

Thranduil eut un sourire charmant, comme il savait en donner dans leur intimité, et l'intensité de son regard la troubla. Il lui tendit les rênes dans un geste gracieux, et annonça sans détour:

« Elle est surtout, à vous …. Cela fait un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je voulais fêter cela en hommage à ce chamboulement qui a marqué nos vies à tous deux. Je sais que votre monture annonce des signes de faiblesses. J'ai jugé qu'un tel présent vous serez bénéfique et utile ».

Deuxième grosse surprise de la soirée. Réellement saisie, Alexandra resta silencieuse, totalement déboussolée par les actions du roi. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre. Circonspecte, elle voulait autant le remercier, que le renvoyer paître, tant elle se doutait que tout ceci était une approche malhabile pour lui faire des excuses. Or, elle les voulait verbales, sincères, et sans artifices. La bête avait de magnifiques yeux bruns, dont la cornée humide reflétait les lumières du foyer qui crépitait non loin, offrant un éclat vif dans l'obscurité. Le cheval secoua la tête, faisant ondoyer sa crinière noire, et les naseaux venant humer l'humaine à son côté, avaient un rythme d'évent régulier et paisible. La condensation de son souffle chaud, s'élevait en de fins nuages gris. Les lèvres duveteuses touchèrent la peau d'Alexandra tandis qu'elle cherchait quelque gourmandise dans ses mains. L'humaine eut un sourire attendri face à cela. Elle avança, et venant caresser l'encolure de la jument, elle la lui chatouilla tendrement. Elle surprit l'air satisfait du roi, et cela cassa la magie du moment. Elle considéra d'un air plus détaché la main du souverain qui lui tendait les rênes en cuir tressé, puis, flegmatique, elle fit tout en s'éloignant :

« Ne croyez pas que cela effacera votre comportement douteux à mon égard. Vous oubliez que l'on ne m'achète pas, Seigneur Thranduil! ».

Il regarda sa silhouette filiforme se faire engloutir par les ombres, et malgré lui, il ne put empêcher un sourire des plus entendu se former sur ses lèvres parfaites. Dépassant la dureté des distances qu'elle instaurait, il avoua dans un murmure :

« Et j'avoue, qu'une part de moi serait probablement déçue, si vous vous comportiez autrement ….. ».

Il ordonna aux palefreniers de s'occuper de la jument, qui attendait patiemment que les étranges bipèdes autours d'elle cessent leur curieux manège, puis il suivit Alexandra d'un pas lent. Une fois sous la tente, il la vit aux côtés de Legolas qui lui lisait un livre en Sindarin. Elle avait le visage penché au-dessus des pages, suivant l'index du prince qui soulignait les mots. Il fut attendri malgré lui de la voir faire tant d'efforts pour suivre et comprendre. Les lumières douces des chandelles accentuaient l'atmosphère confortable qui se détachait des lieux. Epaule contre épaule, l'un comme l'autre semblait passer un moment de pur partage. La vile pointe de jalousie qui laboura la poitrine du souverain, vint à mourir dans un soupir découragé et discret. C'est dans cette ambiance plus détendue, que se termina la nuit. Alexandra, fauchée malgré elle par la fatigue, s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir sur le bras de Legolas, qui, sensible à cette marque de confiance, fut quelque peu déçu que son père la lui prenne, pour aller l'allonger sur le lit de camp qu'ils lui avaient alloué. Le prince ne put passer outre ce geste si innocent, mais tellement parlant, de l'index de son père soulignant le visage assoupi de l'humaine. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu octroyer ce genre de tendresse à une autre personne que lui. Un jour, il comprendrait peut-être ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. En attendant, il se ferait un devoir de veiller sur elle.

.

* * *

 ** _Qu'en est-il des sentiments de Legolas ? Est-ce que le roi va continuer à camper sur ses positions, comme par le passé ?_**

 ** _Ces deux imbéciles vont-ils réitérer ce qui les a déjà détruits ?_**

 ** _Minas Tirith se profile, les retrouvailles aussi, que va-t-il découler de tout ceci ?_**

 ** _Je vous laisse sur ces interrogations, et vous dis à bientôt !_**

 ** _Bizz à toutes !_**

 ** _._**


	29. La Flèche Blanche

**.Milyi:** Oui ce côté "sombre" chez les elfes sylvains, j'aime à l'exploiter. Ils sont plus proches des "Hommes" dans leurs travers que leurs cousins. Et ça j'aime ! :) Legolas quant à lui, est un spectateur des plus perspicace, et ses sentiments sont très flous ... ce qui va lui poser certaines interrogations. Et YES Girl Power ! Elle est quand même bien mimi avec son mordant ! Même si elle sait être "sage", elle n'en garde pas moins son caractère ^^ Je ne sais si le brio intersidéral est de mise, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux, ce qui est déjà une lourde tâche en soi ;) Après, merci encore pour tout le soutien que tu fournis autours de toi. C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir dans ses lecteurs une auteure de qualité telle que toi !

 **.Erwynia** : ça faisait un petit moment que tu n'étais pas venue, ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir! Oui la solution la plus simple en effet serait qu'elle le laisse, et qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Ce qui serait indéniablement plus sain également ... cependant, comme tu dis ... l'amouuuuur ... fait faire que des conneries celui-là ! XD

 **.JulieFanfic:** Tu verras pour les sentiments de Legolas, tout comme pour les excuses du Souverain, qui, comme tu le sens bien, vont être dures, voire impossibles à être dites ... Leur chemin tortueux n'est pas fini, cependant, il devra être pour qu'ils puissent se trouver ... ou pas ;) Merci pour ta fidélité Miss ! Tes reviews sont toujours une bouffée d'oxygène ! ;p

 **.Helliarys:** J'ai longuement hésité pour être honnête, et chaque publication est une "épreuve" en soi. Pas que je manque d'imagination, mais c'est le fait de poster qui me bloque depuis quelques temps, va savoir pour quoi ! Merci beaucoup pour Thranduil. J'ai énormément de mal avec ce perso, car je me mets une pression pas croyable, comme je le dis souvent, je ne veux pas le "gâcher". Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire cela, et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur. Se changer les idées est primordial ! Et si je ne le faisais pas, je crois que j'aurai simplement abandonné ... mais voilà, toujours là les filles, pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire ! *rires*

 **.Mane-Jei:** Question rhétorique bien évidemment ;p pourtant lui aussi il va bien falloir qu'il évolue, qu'il se sorte de cette prison dans laquelle il se fourvoie! Non en effet, elle y retournera, mais pas avant un bon moment ^^ Elle est lasse, car elle est malgré tout dépassée par tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle a beau avoir la tête sur les épaules, et être ouverte, elle a du mal à réaliser pleinement ce qui lui tombe dessus. Surtout sa relation avec Thranduil, qui, bouleverse tout ce qu'elle a toujours cru dans sa vie. Elle a un passé de baroudeuse, qui a appris à se détacher des autres, luttant pour sa survie, et là! Elle tombe amoureuse, se voit liée à un être avec qui elle a du mal à communiquer, et qui lui est différent en beaucoup de point. L'immortalité entrant en premier lieu. Sans oublier qu'avec sa petite condition d'humaine, il faut qu'elle réussisse une quête dont elle commence juste à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Même si "quête" est un bien grand mot ... ;) Après pour les sentiments, j'avoue ne pas m'être psychanalysée sur le moment, peut-être qui sait. Nous mettons tellement de "Nous" dans nos écrits ... sans que nos personnages ne nous ressemblent ... comme je dis souvent "Un écrivain et un Schizophrène qui s'ignore !" XDD

 **.Eilonna:** Oui pour le roi, il mérite deux baffes ! mdr ... et re oui pour Legolas ... que veux-tu, il n'a pas encore les défauts de son père ! *rires*

 **.Blue Sky:** De rien, merci à toi d'être revenu(e) lire, et de laisser une review. Oui se sont deux enquiquineurs qui savent pas se parler à coeur ouvert, bien que ma OC fasse bien plus d'efforts que sa Seigneurie ! :p Oo merci beaucoup pour "Dresseuse de Chevaux" ! cet écrit m'a demandé pas mal de temps et d'énergie ^^ Histoire différente, mais qui je l'espère te plaira jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mes Fic ! :)

 **. Superlils:** Déjà merci et bienvenue dans mon modeste univers d'écrits :) J'essaye de faire au mieux pour le côté "réaliste", car on est vite tenté de partir en tout sens avec nos persos ! ^^ Quant à ma OC c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a cet âge, bien différent de tous ceux croisées sur les Fandom. Il lui fallait un minimum d'expérience pour réagir d'une certaine manière. Et son caractère m'interdit de la rendre parfaite, ce qui est génial ! ;) J'espère que la suite du récit te plaira ...

 **.Grenache01:** Alors Petit Raisin Extatique ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu au détour d'une vigne! Ronde comme une queue de pelle ! XDD Je suis si contente que cette histoire t'apporte autant de plaisir à la lecture ! Et suis ravie que tu aies eu un peu de temps pour me lire ! ;p Ma pauvre, tu as fait un marathon, et je t'en rajoute une couche ! *rires*

.

 _ **MERCI A TOUS ! Pour vos lectures et vos Reviews en premier lieu ! Ensuite pour les favorits et les follow !**_

 _ **Vous m'avez donné un second souffle, et pour cela je vous en suis très reconnaissante !**_

 _ **Trêve de bavardages et BONNE LECTURE !**_!

.

* * *

.

Plus de deux semaines! Une vingtaine de jours de chevauchée interminable qui touchaient à leur fin. Alexandra ne rêvait que d'une chose, un bon bain et un lit douillet, dans une chambre où elle ne serait pas la proie de l'humidité matinale, et l'air frigorifiant du printemps naissant. De reposer son corps perclus de douleurs suite aux frottements sur la selle, elle avait d'ailleurs écopé de quelques bleus disgracieux sur les jambes. Mais comme personnes ne les voyait, la douleur la gênait plus que le manque d'esthétisme. Il lui tardait également de retrouver des êtres qui comprendraient ses déboires de mortelles, et qui l'éloigneraient sainement, de ces charmantes oreilles pointues qui la qualifiaient de « petite nature somme toute humaine », quand elle émettait quelques grommellements sur le temps variable qu'ils affrontaient.

Les elfes ! Ils étaient comme des rocs impassibles que rien n'affecte. Ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni le froid. Et quand bien même ils soient les êtres les plus parfaits qu'Arda puisse porter, ils l'exaspéraient de plus en plus depuis quelques jours. Leur perfection l'horripilait! Heureusement que Legolas et Brilthor avaient été là pour égayer ses journées, où elle se serait jetée dans l'Anduin depuis un moment, et sans l'ombre d'un regret par dessus le marché !

Harthad était une bonne jument. Le pied sûr et agile, avec un caractère qui lui convenait. Fougueuse dans les matins frileux, elle savait néanmoins être à l'écoute de sa cavalière. Syrthio les suivait. Portant ses affaires, l'animal avait reprit en endurance et en musculature. Tous trois évoluaient calmement au milieu du cortège des elfes, qui en ce début de journée était bien plus animé. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, atteindre le confort du palais du Roi Elessar.

 _« Comme quoi, ils ont beaux faire les sacro-saints supérieurs en tout ! Ils ne crachent pas sur le luxe! »_ avait-elle pensé en voyant leurs mines réjouies.

Legolas lui avait longtemps parlé d'Aragorn, et de son épouse, Arwen, qui avait délaissé son immortalité par amour pour un homme mortel. Alexandra n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser, vu ce qu'elle traversait actuellement, que c'était bien une bêtise de jeune-femme transie d'amour. Totalement stupide et illogique. Bien qu'une part d'elle, en secret, louait et respectait parfaitement ce sacrifice. Un de ceux dont ce cher roi Thranduil serait surement exempt toute son éternité.

Le Prince était des plus charmant, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et elle s'était indéniablement rapproché de lui, puisque son royal père ne faisait que peu cas de sa présence. A part la soirée où il lui avait offert cette incroyable monture, il avait été à nouveau distant avec elle. Au début elle l'avait maudit. Elle avait totalement fulminé même, son orgueil avait été salement égratigné, mais si ce n'était que sa vanité qui en avait pris en coup, elle s'en serait remis bien mieux que cela. Non là c'était bien plus profond et cruel. Cependant, avec son âge, elle avait appris à faire la part des choses, et à canaliser plus ou moins les élans qui pouvaient la submerger comme un cyclone. Puis, avec le temps, cette rancoeur s'était tassée. Elle se faisait à présent l'idée qu'ils étaient des amis très proches, un peu comme quand on a perdu un amant, mais que l'amour indéniablement, lui, reste. Sans pour autant pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs totalitaires d'une telle union. Elle l'aimait, et l'aimerait sûrement toute sa vie. Aussi courte fut-elle comparée à la sienne. Mais Thranduil l'avait remise devant une réalité cuisante, qu'elle s'était permise d'oublier plus ou moins, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Et elle ne parlait pas que de leur planète respective. Pourtant, chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais soupçonner, c'est à quel point cette situation mortifiait le souverain, qui sous ses airs de marbre et austères, souffrait bien plus que quiconque pourrait l'imaginer. Seul Legolas, témoin muet de tout ce qui se déroulait, décelait les mouvements, les infimes attentions, les regards qui trahissaient de temps à autres, l'état réel de Thranduil. Mais il n'allait certes pas jouer les entremetteurs. Son père était assez grand pour faire ses choix, et ses erreurs, tout seul. Il savait que son entêtement, verrait tôt ou tard où tout cela allait le conduire. Et qu'il ferait à nouveau appel à sa sagesse. Pour le moment, l'ellon ne boudait pas son plaisir d'avoir trouvé en cette humaine, une amie agréable et distrayante, dont la présence devenait de plus en plus nécessaire à sa bonne humeur. Il faut dire qu'il adorait sa voix. N'était-elle pas celle qui l'avait guidé, tandis qu'il se battait contre les ténèbres. Cette énergie lumineuse et bienfaitrice avait pansé son âme. De ce fait, il avait envers elle des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Reconnaissance? Sûrement. Amitié? Sans aucun doute. Tout comme il pouvait la ressentir pour ceux de la communauté quand celle-ci existait encore. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus obscur et indéfinissable, qui le poussait à cette impatience latente de la présenter à ses amis. Devenait-il à l'instar de son père, friand des possessions les plus inattendues, exotiques, et riches, puis de les montrer devant tous ? Car elle avait beau s'en défendre, Alexandra avait tout de la créature étrange et fascinante pour leur monde. Il l'étudiait, qui observait tout ce qui se déroulait autours d'elle. Elle avait gardé cela de sons statut de « soldat », et beaucoup de réflexes témoignaient de son passé.

Alexandra, quant à elle, ne cessait de trouver l'environnement, magnifique. Les grandes chaînes de montagnes encadrant la vallée gigantesque, jouxtant de ce fait l'Ithilien et le Gondor, ressemblaient à des colosses bleus et mauves, parés de voiles brumeux, surveillant leur avancée. Les plaines et les bois se succédaient, et la route commerciale était de plus en plus bondée. Nombres de caravanes plus ou moins longues s'étendaient sur la route sinueuse, convergeant vers la grande ville, où les commémorations en l'honneur de la chute de l'Anneau, allaient battre leur plein dans deux jours. A leur droite, l'Anduin serpentait dans un courant tumultueux. La fonte des neiges grossissait le lit de la rivière, et ses eaux étaient souvent teintées d'une couleur beige, charriant branches et limons. Le grondements des rapides furieux qui se créaient par endroits, rugissaient comme les gargarismes de monstres fantastiques. Le vent chantait dans les arbres, frais et vivifiant, il pénétrait les poumons d'une caresse glaciale, qui la fit légèrement tousser. Thranduil tourna la tête vers elle, et elle décela un soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle fit un signe évasif de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les paysages grandioses qui les accueillaient, puis, elle la vit. Etincelante sous la caresse de Phoebus. Telle une flèche blanche sortant des entrailles des éminences rocailleuses d'un gris de plomb, recouvertes d'une calotte de neige et de glaces. Elle ne pouvait que vaguement discerner ses contours pour le moment, mais l'impression de Grandeur s'exprimait déjà, même à des lieux à la ronde. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à certains ouvrages millénaires, qui avaient eu la chance de survivre à l'expansion démographique humaine. Minas Tirith, vue de là où elle était, n'avait rien à envier à l'Acropole ou les Grandes Pyramides. A la vue de la capitale, les elfes hâtèrent leur monture, et la cadence se fit plus soutenue. Legolas vint vers elle et avoua, le visage illuminé par une joie immense :

« Même nous, nous ne pouvons résister à l'appel d'un bon lit et d'un bon bain, quand nous en avons l'occasion! »

Alexandra eut un petit rire à cette affirmation, qu'elle avait déjà deviné de toute façon. Elle le suivit, et elle se retrouva en tête, encadrée par Brilthor et le prince, qui lui faisaient une escorte des plus exquise. Il est un fait certain, si elle avait tourné la tête en cet instant vers le roi, nul doute qu'elle aurait vu à quel point cette situation, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Qu'importe ! Elle avait décidé de vivre, et si son altesse la trouvait à ce point si peu digne de lui, elle trouverait d'autres personnes auprès desquelles elle s'épanouirait bien mieux. Etant donné que le Roi Thranduil n'arrivait pas à faire des excuses après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de son intérêt. Car, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas la mer à boire non plus! Elle n'était pas immortelle, elle! Si lui avait le temps de rester continuellement dans ce marasme sans daigner se bouger pour faire avancer les choses convenablement, elle, ne pouvait se le permettre. C'était cela aussi, la force des Hommes, toujours aller de l'avant. Sans rester dans cet espèce d'état de catatonie latente, frisant la folie et le malsain. Ou une passivité totalement exécrable, tant elle ne menait à rien. L'immobilisme était la mort de toute chose. Et dans certains cas, la mort de l'âme. Hors de questions qu'elle s'embourbe là-dedans, elle avait trop à faire.

Les sabots claquaient gaiment sur la route durcie par le gel, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère tandis qu'il embrasait le ciel. Troisième jour de Printemps, et la nature semblait en fête. Ils mirent tout de même plus de la matinée pour arriver. Alexandra eut tout le loisirs de déceler, ça et là, les stigmates encore présentes sur les plaines du Pelennor. Face à la destruction d'Osgiliath; et aux cicatrices qui avaient labouré le sol en profondeur, elle sut que cette bataille avait été affreusement violente. Elle avait déjà vu ce genres de marques, que de trop nombreuses fois. Et encore, elle pouvait qualifier ces affrontements de « gentils », quand on savait qu'ils en restaient aux épées et au feu. Dans son monde la guerre bactériologique et tout le toutim, était bien plus cruelle à son sens. Une lame on peut essayer de se défendre contre, mais que peut-on faire contre une arme à feu, la chimie ou la maladie ? Elle déglutit avec effort, repensant aux notes enfouies dans le carnet rouge. Le long cortège avançait avec fluidité sur la route dégagée qui reliait Minas Tirith et Osgiliath, soulevant des murmures et des attentions étonnées à leur passage. Faut dire qu'une délégation elfique savait déjà faire son effet. Mais quand un de leur souverain, de plus monté sur un cerf immense, les accompagnait, il y avait de quoi soulever nombre de sentiments. Des plus émerveillés au plus craintifs ou suspicieux. Quand l'ombre de la cité commença à avaler la route qui s'étendait devant eux, Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête, et elle faillit ouvrir la bouche en grand devant l'imposante cité. Elle ressemblait à un titan balafré, dont la bouche grande ouverte n'attendait qu'une seule chose, les avaler. Le mur d'enceinte au bas de la ville était de couleur noire, comme les pierres de la tour de l'Isengard, qu'elle avait vu quelques mois plus tôt. Les sept niveaux de la villes étaient concentriques, et l'arrête rocheuse qui culminait à plus de sept cents pieds au-dessus d'eux, ressemblait à la proue d'un navire, fendant les flots.

Les murs et les maisons éventrés, étaient recouverts d'échafaudages. Même après deux ans, les blocs de pierre et les gravas, étaient continuellement dégagés et déblayés, pour pouvoir reconstruire. C'était un travail monstrueux, fatiguant, mais les gens avaient tellement repris espoir après cette victoire plus qu'arrachée au destin, qu'ils exécutaient tous ces travaux pharaoniques dans la bonne humeur. Le renouveau inspirait toujours cela à la race humaine. Même après les pires épreuves, de repartir parfois de rien, était dur et éprouvant, mais cela transmettait une incroyable énergie, qu'Alexandra n'avait vu que dans les pays sinistrés. Ils marchèrent longuement sur l'allée centrale, qui serpentait au travers de la ville meurtrie. Les pavés ne semblaient pas gêner les chevaux, mais malgré cela, ils mirent une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à bon port. Les étages successifs étaient plus ou moins égaux, et les tunnels creusés dans la saillie rocheuse, n'étaient pas alignées avec les portes pour ralentir le flux des ennemis si ils arrivaient à pénétrer dans le coeur de la ville. Et cela n'entravait pas que les assaillants. Ils furent tout de même soulagés de voir se tenir devant eux, après ces minutes qui semblaient interminables, les écuries royales.

Attenantes au palais qui se situait sur une terrasse immense surplombant tout, elles étaient aussi claires que les murs du château eux-mêmes. Alexandra fut saisie de stupeur devant l'immensité des lieux, et le soin apporté. Ils n'avaient rien à envier aux elfes, ces Hommes. Legolas lui avait expliqué de quelle lignée était issue le Roi Elessar Telcontar. L'histoire de Númenor, qui forcément, lui avait rappelé celle de l'Atlantide de son monde. A bien y réfléchir, énormément de choses se recoupaient. Plus son histoire en Arda avançait, plus une logique des plus imparable s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle descendit de cheval, Brilthor se tenant à ses côtés, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait toujours vu qu'ainsi. _« Un vrai rayon de soleil cet elfe! Sa future femme, si il reste ainsi, sera des plus bénie. Gladhwen fera une épouse comblée ... »_ pensa-t-elle avec un tendre amusement. Elle flatta l'encolure de Syrthio et Harthad, puis prenant ses affaires, elle suivit le cortège d'elfes, qui aussi frais que si ils n'avaient pas chevauché depuis ces interminables jours, galopaient déjà gaiment vers le palais. Le roi, plus réservé, attendait patiemment son fils à l'entrée des écuries. Legolas, quant à lui, vint de suite vers elle, l'encadrant de ce fait car Brilthor était de l'autre côté, et il déclara réellement ravi:

« Que je suis heureux de vous avoir mené ici Alexandra! Vous allez enfin pouvoir rencontrer les personnes que j'ai dans la plus haute estime! Il me tarde que vous fassiez leur connaissance! Mon coeur trépigne de joie et d'impatience! ».

Et vu l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs, nul doute qu'il ne mentait pas. _« De toute façon, ça sait mentir un elfe? »_ se questionna-t-elle tandis qu'elle buvait littéralement du regard le visage magnifiquement souriant qui était à sa droite. Thranduil soupira discrètement, il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi évincé de la sorte. Elle lui adressa un bref regard, et passant devant lui, elle osa émettre avec un ignoble sourire torve :

« Vous devriez essayer de sourire, ça vous changerait un peu! ».

Si il avait pu exploser en cet instant ! Si ils avaient été seuls! Pour sûr qu'elle aurait amèrement payé cet affront. Elle le savait, et se jouait purement et simplement de lui. Il la toisa d'un regard glacial, et ayant un rictus méprisant, il prit la tête du petit groupe, pressé de se retrouver seul et de boire un bon vin. Chose possible vu qu'il en avait apporté de ses caves. En offrande au Roi Elessar, mais pour sa réserve personnelle également. Ils gravirent les marches d'un escalier tout aussi blanchâtre que le reste, et une fois arrivés en haut, un tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'à l'entrée du palais. A leur droite, la vaste terrasse qui exposait les jardins et le fameux arbre blanc, s'étendait largement, offrant une clarté incroyable aux lieux. Une fontaine murmurait au loin, et le vent flirtant avec la paroi montagneuse, chuchotait doucement. Brilthor, tout aussi émerveillé que l'humaine s'exclama:

« C'est endroit est magnifique! Bien en deçà de ce que j'ai pu entendre!

\- N'oubliez pas, jeune Brilthor, que les gens de Númenor ont tout appris auprès des elfes, dit calmement Thranduil pour remettre en avant la supériorité de leur peuple.

\- Et je suis certaine que l'humilité en faisait bonne partie! » Fit Alexandra grinçante.

Thranduil ne releva même pas, il continua sa route en silence. Legolas fit un lent mouvement de la tête, et plaquant sa bouche à l'oreille d'Alexandra tout en marchant, il murmura « Vous êtes un vrai petit monstre! Laissez-le donc un peu, et cessez de l'attaquer ainsi. Pour le connaître, je sais qu'il fait des trésors incommensurables de patience, mais qu'il ne pourra garder sa réserve longtemps.

\- Grand bien lui fasse! Rien ne l'autorise à rabaisser de la sorte tout ce et ceux qu'il pense indignes de lui! » rétorqua-t-elle réellement froissée par le comportement du souverain à l'égard de son jeune capitaine. Legolas soupira longuement, et ajouta en se redressant « Vous vous ressemblez tellement parfois tous les deux …. ». Cette phrase la fit frissonner. Comment ne pas repenser à cette histoire d'âme soeur après tels propos ? Un léger pincement au coeur la chatouilla désagréablement, calmant sa verve.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais, qui s'élevait à leur gauche, somptueux, éclatant de lumière tant les pierres réverbèreraient les rayons du soleil. Cela en devenait même aveuglant. Un comité d'accueil les attendait de pieds fermes à mi-chemin. Le Roi Aragorn et sa femme la Reine Arwen. Faramir l'intendant du Gondor, et son épouse Eowyn. Plus d'autres notables dont elle se fichait éperdument. Dès que l'on s'approchait de la petite noblesse et « petits chefs », comme elle aimait à les appeler, tout cela perdait vite de son attrait. Car au final, ils se ressemblaient sans aucun doute, ici ou sur sa Terre. Pour l'instant, toute son attention était littéralement happée par les deux couples qui leur faisaient face. Aragorn s'inclina avec grâce, tout comme sa femme, Faramir et Eowyn. Ils étaient vêtus de riches atours aristocratiques qu'elle qualifierait de style médiéval. Fait de cuirs, de feutre, de velours et de fourrures, et tout en eux respirait la royauté, dans le sens le plus honorifique de terme.

« Bienvenu à vous, Roi Thranduil Oropherion, Seigneur de l'Eryn Lasgalen. J'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé. C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer enfin! Legolas m'a tellement parlé de vous ».

La prestance de cet homme n'avait rien à envier au roi des elfes. Son visage halé, ses yeux gris, ses traits autoritaires mais bienveillants, avaient tout pour témoigner de sa noble ascendance. Sa couronne brillait de milles feux sous le soleil. Et bien que de noble héritage, Alexandra la trouva trop grande et encombrante. Le pourpoint sombre avec l'arbre blanc cousu en fils d'argent surmonté des sept étoiles, en imposait. Tout en lui en imposait en fait. Thranduil inclina la tête avec raideur, et posant sa main sur son coeur à la manière des salutations elfiques, il répondit:

« Alors j'espère que mon héritier ne vous aura pas trop gratifier d'éloges à mon sujet. Tous purent déceler la pointe d'ironie qui s'était glissée dans ses paroles. Je suis également honoré de faire votre rencontre, roi Elessar Telcontar, Roi du Gondor, descendant d'Elendil. Qui a su mener les armées aux portes de Sauron, et a vaincu. Et votre épouse est toujours plus resplendissante que toutes les étoiles de Varda. Digne descendante de Luthien, qui ravit au ciel sa beauté. Arwen s'inclina et rosit légèrement, un compliment, venant de Thranduil, était chose à ne pas prendre à la légère.

\- Je n'aurai pu mener telle victoire sans le concours de mes fidèles amis. Des gens de confiance et d'honneur, tel que votre fils, Legolas. Les victoires ne se gagnent jamais seul, fit Aragon sagement ».

 _« Ho lui, il me plaît! »_ pensa alors Alexandra, témoin discrète de la scène.

« En effet, nos forces sont plus bénéfiques quand elles se combinent. En parlant de Legolas, j'imagine que vous avez nombre de choses à vous raconter. Je vous présente Brilthor également, Capitaine de ma garde royale. Il est jeune, mais digne de confiance. J'aimerai prendre un peu de repos à présent, si cela ne vous gêne pas, Seigneur Elessar. Ces semaines de chevauchée ont entamé ma lassitude plus que de raison.

\- Je vous en prie Roi Thranduil, même les elfes ont besoin de repos, mais …. qui est cette personne? Demanda Aragorn en jetant une oeillade curieuse derrière Thranduil à l'attention d'Alexandra.

\- La cause de notre réunion au sommet, répondit Thranduil d'une voix morne.

\- La fameuse humaine des terres éloignées ! » S'exclama Faramir sortant de sa réserve, son attention accrue animant son visage d'un intérêt non feint.

Thranduil grimaça sous cet engouement soudain.

 _« Par les Valar que ces journées vont être longues ... »_ pensa Thranduil se projetant déjà dans cet avenir incertain qui s'offrait à lui. _« Nul doute qu'elle va attiser l'appétence, voir même la convoitise. Ai-je envie d'être témoin de tout ceci? Je ne pense pas …. je n'y arrive plus, tout du moins. Je ne supporterai pas de les voir me la prendre …. »_.

« Elle vous contera son périple le jour du conseil si vous le voulez bien Seigneur Faramir. Ce qu'elle a à dire, ne doit pas être mis à la portée de toutes oreilles qui passent. Comprenez-vous? Demanda calmement mais fermement le souverain.

\- Oui Seigneur Thranduil, nous le comprenons parfaitement. Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour les fêtes en commémoration de la chute de l'anneau ? Questionna Aragorn tout d'un coup plus enjoué à l'annonce de ces célébrations. Nous tiendrons le Haut Conseil par la suite.

\- J'essaierai de faire acte de présence, mais il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parader au milieu de la foule. J'espère que vous en m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, s'excusa par avance Thranduil qui ne souhaitait certes pas se mêler à la populace. Il avait dans l'idée d'être le plus solitaire possible, loin de tous, et surtout loin des Nains.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous prie, mes serviteurs vont vous mener à vos appartements » fit Aragron en signe d'invitation, montrant un valet derrière eux, qui s'inclinant, attendit que le roi des elfes le rejoigne. Thranduil salua son fils, puis les Seigneurs d'un hochement de tête gracieux. Et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de traîner quelques secondes sur Alexandra, qui l'observait en silence. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son humaine sur le moment. Dépité, il suivit alors le page, et entra dans l'immense palais aux murs d'ivoire. Brilthor sur ses pas, protégeant son souverain comme il se devait. Une fois partis, Aragorn congédia les notables venus comme l'usage le voulait, puis lui, Faramir et leurs épouses tombèrent le masque protocolaire, et le roi vint étreindre chaleureusement Légolas, transporté de bonheur. Faramir, Arwen et Eowyn s'avancèrent également, et chacun leur tour embrassèrent le prince avec toute l'amitié qu'ils avaient pour lui.

 _« Pour sûr que son père ne peut se targuer d'avoir un tel succès! Ce Prince Legolas est décidément plein de surprises ... »_ pensa Alexandra qui analysait la scène.

Ils échangèrent des questions sur la santé de chacun, puis l'elfe la sortit de sa réflexion en venant lui prendre le bras délicatement, et il la tira à sa suite. Il la mena devant leurs hôtes, et déclara, réellement ravi par la situation apparemment:

« Mes amis je vous présente une personne chère à mon coeur! Alexandra est la protégée de mon père, et je gage que son esprit vous satisfera cher Faramir! Elle a des connaissances en de divers domaines !

\- Oui enfin … n'exagérons rien non plus, toussota Alexandra réellement gênée pour le coup. Elle fit une révérence courtoise et bien exécutée, puis reprit, je suis plus qu'honorée de vous rencontrer tous. Le prince Legolas n'a cessé de faire des éloges sur chacun d'entre vous. Le grand roi Aragorn, juste et courageux, la Dame Arwen, à la beauté incomparable. L'intendant Faramir, érudit et sage, et son épouse Eowyn, la Dame à l'Epée. Qui s'est jetée vaillamment dans la bataille du Pelennor. Tous, ici, avez accompli nombre de hauts faits qui inspirent respect et allégeance.

\- Vous voulez donc me prêter serment d'allégeance de suite ? La taquina Aragorn en inclinant la tête en guise de salut.

\- Non Seigneur Aragorn, je ne suis pas de celle qui donne son appartenance à qui que ce soi! Je suis de l'ordre des vagabonds, des pirates ou des corsaires. Allant là où le vent aura la grâce de me porter! Répondit Alexandra avec un sourire quelque peu félin sur les bords.

\- Pourtant, il me semble que le Seigneur Thranduil vous garde à ses côtés depuis de longs mois à présent, souligna Faramir.

\- La nécessité aidant, en effet, réfuta-t-elle alors coupant court aux insinuations ».

Etrangement, cette réponse froissa Legolas. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre le détachement, même feint, qu'elle arborait. Elle l'avait déjà fait devant lui, lors de sa convalescence chez son ami Gimli. Il comprenait sa réserve, la situation n'avait rien de confortable pour elle.

« Elle a été d'un grand secours pour mon père, Seigneur Faramir. Il lui doit même la vie, intervint Legolas ».

Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris, et là elle se sentit clairement mal à l'aise.

 _« Ils vont sûrement croire que moi aussi j'ai mené un combat épique pour sauver les fesses de ce royal enquiquineur ! Or, je n'ai fait que hurler son nom pour qu'il évite cette satanée flèche! D'ailleurs en y repensant …... »_ elle sourit malgré elle face à la bêtise qui vint lui effleurer l'esprit. La réflexion de Legolas pouvait expliquer sa présence aux côtés du souverain. Lui devant la vie, il se devait de la protéger à son tour en ce monde. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il s'était juré au final ?

 _« Partant d'une bonne intention, ses mots me mettent dans une position que je n'apprécie guère cependant. Déjà que je suis une bête curieuse pour eux, alors dire cela ne va pas arranger les choses ... »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement face à leurs attentions inquisitrices, qui semblaient la sonder pour en savoir plus. Elle ne pouvait voir les choses de la même manière que eux, pouvaient les concevoir. Elles ne connaissait pas tout encore des us et coutumes. Surtout en ce qui concernait les dettes d'honneur et tout ce qui était attenant. Et pour cause, l'honneur était denrée rare dans son monde. Une valeur en voie d'extinction, comme quatre vingt pour cent des espèces animales. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, elle dut admettre que la manœuvre du prince avait fonctionné, car ils ne posèrent plus de question indiscrète. Arwen s'avança dès-lors, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle vit, dissimulées sous les tissus d'une robe ample, les rondeurs qui abritaient la vie.

 _« Dieux que cette elfe est magnifique …. Thranduil était bien en deçà de la vérité. Ils forment vraiment un merveilleux couple tous deux. Aussi beau que leur histoire peut l'être …. ou comme celle de Faramir et Eowyn … »_ , se dit Alexandra en faisant glisser son attention sur le couple et l'elfe mortelle qui vint lui prendre la main avec délicatesse.

Cela lui fit bizarre de sentir en ses phalanges, qu'une chaleur somme toute humaine. Avec ces oreilles pointues, cela la choqua presque d'ailleurs. Car la seule fois où un elfe avait eut telle tiédeur entre ses mains, était Legolas sur son lit de mort. Arwen eut un doux sourire, et elle fit:

« Je suis heureuse de vous recevoir chez nous. Vous qui allez nous conter tant d'histoires, et peut-être apporter la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est produit sur nos terres. Venez, suivez-moi. Les hommes peuvent bavarder des heures sans se soucier de la fatigue qui doit vous assaillir.

\- Merci reine Arwen …. j'avoue que de prendre un bon bain et me reposer un peu, ne serait pas de refus ».

Alexandra suivit alors Arwen, et Eowyn qui les accompagna. Leurs trois silhouettes disparurent dans l'ombre des immenses portes du palais. Aragorn porta un regard incisif à Legolas, et lui demanda plus sérieusement:

« Alors Legolas. Qu'en est-il ? Cette humaine aux cheveux courts est bien étrange, et je ne cache pas que sa connivence avec Seigneur votre père me laisse réellement perplexe. Est-elle au-dessus de tous soupçons ? N'oublions pas que je convie entre mes murs les plus puissants chefs des peuples libres d'Arda. Il serait réellement malvenue que ce conseil tourne au désastre.

\- Je me porte garant de ses intentions. Je la côtoie depuis des mois à présent, et, je dois également avoué, Aragorn, qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle est capable de grands miracles, même si son caractère est l'égal de celui d'un nain très souvent ….

\- Ho vraiment! Releva Faramir avec un doux sourire. Je pense que les jours qui vont suivre vont être forts distrayants en ce cas !

\- Si elle a sauvé la vie de votre père, et la votre, je ne peux que lui donner mon respect et ma confiance, Legolas. Allons prendre un peu de bon temps avant que les délégations naines et humaines n'arrivent d'Erebor et du Rohan! » s'exclama Aragorn en prenant à son tour le chemin du palais.

.

* * *

.

Alexandra s'éveilla sous le bruit assourdissant d'un cor qui hurlait au loin dans la plaine. Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, elle s'étira et bâilla comme un chat. Arrivée la veille elle s'était émerveillée du faste du château. Arwen et Eowyn lui avaient fait visiter les salles les plus importantes, puis l'avaient conduite à ses appartements, qui n'étaient pas loin d'ailleurs de ceux de Legolas et de Thranduil. Apparemment, ils la voyaient d'une assez grande importance pour la loger dans la même aile que les grands chefs des peuples conviés à Minas Tirith. Décidant de se lever car le soleil était déjà haut, elle alla prendre un bon bain, car elle avait l'impression d'avoir accumulé assez de crasse pour se laver toutes les heures. Un plateau de fruits secs trônait sur la table de son petit salon privé, et elle en profita pour grignoter un peu. Habillée, coiffée, elle se posta devant une des deux grands fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, et s'avoua que la vue était splendide. Des gens de sa connaissance dans son monde, tueraient sûrement pour avoir un appart avec tel panorama. En contre-bas, un cortège constitué d'un cinquantaine de cavaliers, entrait dans la ville. Le bruit clair des sabots martelant les pavés remontait jusqu'à elle. Les bannières portant un cheval blanc sur fond vert, se dressaient péniblement dans la brise fragile. Un autre cor, bien plus puissant et grave retentit une demi-heure plus tard, et au loin, elle vit des petits chevaux et des bouquetins aux portes de l'enceinte. Son coeur bondit de joie quand elle réalisa que les Hommes du Rohan et les Nains étaient là. Incroyablement excitée malgré elle en repensant à Silfren et Skalladrin, elle eut l'irrépressible envie de sortir. Prenant ses affaires, elle fut coupée dans son élan par un cognement discret à la porte. Grattement singulier qu'un seul être de sa connaissance pouvait donner, Legolas. Depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait pas revu Thranduil. Apparemment, elle ne devait pas lui manquer plus que cela. Elle avait espéré, pendant quelques stupides heures, qu'après les agitations de leur voyage et leurs prises de bec multiples, il chercherait à la voir en privé pour discuter. Là que tout s'y prêtait. Mais non, il était resté absent. Devait-elle s'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Son odeur caractéristique de bois et de vent, ses cheveux coulant comme de la soie entre ses doigts, sa peau brûlante de la chaleur des Eldar. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si pur, qu'elle s'y était maintes fois perdue … ses lèvres …. un frémissement la gagna. Se ressaisissant, elle secoua la tête et rumina entre mauvaise humeur et autodérision _« Putain c'est qu'il me manque vraiment cet enfoiré …. je suis pas dans la merde tiens! Le seul type qui me fait envie, est le seul que je ne peux avoir! T'es bien une nana ma vieille! Pffff»_. Une autre bruit venant de la porte, et elle héla « J'arrive! ». Quand elle ouvrit, elle trouva Legolas sur le seuil, habillé d'une tunique richement brodée de couleur argentée, et un diadème en mithril soulignant son front pour témoigner de son statut. Malgré cela, il s'inclina respectueusement, sa chevelure fluide cascadant sur ses épaules sans un bruit, et tout sourire; il demanda enjoué:

« Je comptais descendre accueillir nos amis, voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

\- Justement, je me demandais si Silfren et Skalladrin seraient du voyage, je pensais me rendre sur les parvis pour m'en tenir informée ! Avoua Alexandra avec bonne humeur.

\- En ce cas, wen Alexandra, je vous prie de m'accompagner, fit-il en lui tendant le bras gracieusement.

\- Vous savez Prince Legolas que je ne suis plus une jeune-fille, vierge de surcroît, depuis longtemps! Ce titre, aussi respectueux soit-il, n'est-il pas désuet me concernant ?

\- Vous êtes humaine, vous pourriez bien avoir soixante-dix ans, pour moi vous ne seriez guère plus qu'une jeune-fille à nos yeux d'Elfes. Donc, l'un dans l'autre, je ne suis pas loin de la réalité! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Vil flatteur va! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. J'espère bien que je serai morte ou serai sortie de votre vie avant que vous me voyiez à cet âge Prince Legolas! Je ne supporterai pas de me montrer à votre éternelle beauté et jeunesse, de la sorte! ».

Elle le saisit en riant, ne réalisant pas la tristesse qu'elle venait d'insuffler en lui en cet instant. Puis refermant derrière elle, un éclat blanc surgit dans sa vision périphérique sur sa gauche. Elle détourna le regard de la serrure pour apercevoir Thranduil qui se tenait dans le couloir. Aussi raide et immobile que les statues qui bordaient les coursives centrales. Vu sa position, il avait dans l'idée de sortir, ou peut-être même de venir la voir, mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais. Il posa une regard pensif sur son fils et son humaine, puis finalement, venant vers eux, il s'arrêta à un mètre, et les saluant d'un signe de tête, il déclara:

« Bonjour. Je me dois d'aller à la rencontre des Seigneurs qui viendront animer le futur conseil, et par la même, les fprochains repas protocolaires que nous devrons partager. Ta présence à mes côtés est requise Legolas. En tant que prince et unique héritier, tu te dois de m'assister pendant ces longues palabres interminables ».

Vu le ton lugubre de sa voix grave, en effet, Thranduil envisageait ces instants comme les pires des tortures à venir. Alexandra relâcha le bras amical, faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'étoffe délicate, et soupirant, elle fit:

« Et bien en ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à trouver mon chemin seule, prince Legolas. Merci encore pour cette invitation des plus chaleureuse. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard ».

Ces cinq mot poignardèrent le souverain en silence, et rien ne transpira de sous son masque de marbre. L'attention polaire qu'il accorda à Alexandra lui exprima plus l'ennui qu'autre chose. Elle déglutit avec effort, sentant que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu construire ensemble, s'effondrait inexorablement au fil des jours. Elle refréna l'envie de pleurer qui vint soudainement l'envahir. Le gel qui lui enserrait le coeur depuis quelque temps, semblait étendre son domaine encore un peu plus. Le prince hocha la tête avec vivacité, et il répondit:

« Avec joie! J'ai tellement de choses à vous faire découvrir ! Minas Tirith regorge de trésors !

\- En ce cas, je suis déjà impatiente de découvrir tout ceci!

\- Legolas, ne faisons pas attendre nos hôtes. Et il est hors de question que je sois pris en défaut devant ces Seigneurs Nains! Intervint alors Thranduil d'une voix glaciale.

\- Oui _Ada_ ».

Legolas offrit une révérence digne de son rang, à l'humaine devant lui, puis prit la direction de la salle du trône. Alexandra glissa son attention vers le roi, qui la toisait en silence. Elle voyait, à son expression, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais ses lèvres restèrent obstinément fermées, accentuant le gouffre qu'elle ressentait déjà dans la poitrine. Elle hésita, et ce fut les secondes de trop, car il suivit son fils sans émettre quoi que ce soit, gravant cet instant sur la longue liste de leurs actes manqués. Des larmes traitresses lui dévorèrent les yeux, elle détourna la tête, fuyant la vision de cette silhouette tant aimée. Son affection pour lui devenait insoutenable. Elle avait beau être courageuse, elle sentait sa détermination se diluer peu à peu, la laissant écorchée vive.

 _« Cette sensation est si nouvelle pour moi …. est-ce donc cela, la souffrance des âmes soeurs ? Est-ce cette impression de mourir de l'intérieur, de s'éteindre ? De brûler tout en se congelant lentement ? C'est …. affreusement insupportable …. et pourtant. Je ne peux me résoudre à abdiquer, à pardonner cet affront qui m'a tailladé si habilement ce jour-là. Jamais il ne m'a dit m'aimer, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir plus d'affection envers moi qu'il a pu en avoir pour … Aerlinn par exemple. Accepter, serait me mettre en position de moins que rien. Le conforter dans l'idée que je ne suis guère qu'un pantin, un avatar pour son amour perdu ….. je ne peux m'y résoudre …. même si cela doit me tuer …. Mourir pour un être qui ne ressent rien pour toi, ne serait-ce pas l'apothéose ? »_ elle eut un triste sourire.

Le son des cors se rapprochant la sortit de ses sombres réflexions, et relevant le menton tout en serrant les poings, elle prit elle aussi le chemin de l'extérieur. Prenant tout son temps néanmoins, pour admirer l'architecture des lieux, et les trésors artistiques qui habillaient les murs et les couloirs du palais. Des statues immenses dans les défilés, représentant sûrement de nobles aïeux, avaient toute une alcôve attitrée. S'enfonçant dans la roche dans un demi-cercle parfait, où des peintures murales habillaient la cloison en arrière-plan. Un homme pouvait se faufiler dans l'espace creux entourant les pieds de la statue, accédant ainsi à toutes les merveilles exposées. Des dragons, des batailles, des navires, des elfes, toute l'histoire d'Arda semblait se dépeindre en ces lieux. Les arches croisée au-dessus d'elle lui donnèrent presque le tournis tandis qu'elle les étudiait. L'intérieur du château était fait de ce qui semblait être d'un marbre blanc et d'un noir, accentuant les contrastes et la majesté des lieux. Elle déboucha sur la salle du trône, où déjà les serviteurs s'affairaient pour préparer les tablées. Il y aurait sûrement un banquet dans la soirée. Mais rien de comparable à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. En ce jour du 25 Mars, tous fêteraient la chute de l'Anneau Unique et la défaite de leur plus grand ennemi, Sauron. Legolas lui avait vaguement détaillé les festivités, et malgré elle, il lui tardait de les découvrir. Cela ressemblerait sûrement à une grande fête médiévale, elle y trouverait un intérêt et une distraction certains.

Elle arriva sur la grande terrasse recouvrant l'arrête rocheuse qui fendait Minas Tirith en deux, et elle s'aperçut que les délégations Humaines et Naines étaient là. De loin cela semblait franchement pompeux et rébarbatif. Les armures des soldats étincelaient sous les rais solaires, et elle les plaignit. Ils devaient avoir sacrément chaud, au garde-à-vous en plein soleil sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pouce. Brilthor la vit et lui fit un discret signe de la main, auquel elle répondit tout aussi discrètement. Les retrouvailles entre nains cependant, était un événement totalement particulier fait de cris et d'expressions de joies, ponctués par des coups de tête et autres bousculades. Ce qui bien évidemment, la fit sourire. Néanmoins, elle se félicita de ne pas être de la haute, pour ne pas à avoir à se plier à cet exercice protocolaire totalement gonflant. Elle avança sur l'allée centrale, se moquant éperdument de la curiosité qu'elle attisait bien malgré elle dans les rangs, et elle rejoignit l'arbre blanc qui commençait à dévoiler ses bourgeons. Elle s'arrêta à ses pieds, et, tout eut l'air de fondre autours d'elle comme par magie. Totalement absorbée par la contemplation muette de cette pousse magnifique, elle se sentit émue jusqu'aux larmes. Quelque chose d'irrépressible la fit trembler, il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'étreigne. Tout comme avec le Saule en Isengard. Mais cet appel là était encore plus profond, plus ancré en elle. Elle posa sa paume tout d'abord, sur la surface boisée lisse et dure à la blancheur opaline, puis elle la laissa glisser dessus, caressant l'écorce avec une douceur empreinte de sensualité. Des fourmillements chatouillèrent sa peau, pénétrèrent son bras. Une sorte d'exaltation incompréhensible s'empara d'elle, et elle se plaqua contre le tronc solide. Colla sa joue dessus, tout en braquant son regard vers les montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'Est.

« Tu es si beau, si pur …. tu es … merveille d'entre les merveilles … lumineux comme un astre, porteur d'espoir et de magie ….. la douceur des anges …. » murmura-t-elle rêveuse, entrant dans une sorte de transe des plus singulière.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres, quand elle l'entendit. Il chuchotait des phrases timides et chaleureuses, qui se mouvaient dans son esprit en de longues vagues iridescentes, chargées de ce pouvoir ancestral qui faisait Arda. Lui souhaitant la bienvenue, comme louant l'arrivée d'une amie perdue de vue depuis trop longtemps. Tout ce qui venait de lui, n'était qu'amour et réconfort. Combien de temps se passa-t-il avant qu'on vienne la déranger ? Elle n'en sut rien, toute absorbée par son étrange méditation, elle aurait pu rester ainsi des années durant.

.

* * *

.

« Père? » fit la voix de Legolas tandis que tous les chefs prenaient le chemin du palais dans un joyeux brouhahas.

Thranduil regarda son fils, lassé de toute cette effervescence, et pressé de retrouver la quiétude de ses appartements. Il demanda la voix traînante:

« Oui _ion nîn_ ?

\- Alexandra ….. » fit Legolas en faisant un mouvement de menton en direction de l'arbre.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son héritier voulait lui dire. Quand il coula son attention sur le sujet des interrogations de ce dernier, il resta pétrifié. Ses yeux d'elfes millénaires virent la singularité de l'instant, la formidable lumière que ces deux êtres que tout opposait, faisaient se diffuser autours d'eux dans une atmosphère de quiétude la plus totale.

 _« Cela recommence … mais avec l'Arbre Blanc, descendant de_ _Galathilion_ _, c'est pire encore …. que veut dire tout ceci? Quel est son rapport avec Aman ? D'abord la mention d'Eru, puis maintenant ça! Il ne peut y avoir que coïncidences … Galadriel me l'a d'ailleurs déjà dit, non? »_.

Un émoi puissant l'enveloppa. Comme si l'amour universel qui liait l'arbre et son humaine, transcendait tout, et irradiait cette sensation autours d'eux. Touchant les êtres magiques tels que sa personne, au plus profond de leur essence divine. Il s'avança malgré lui, voulant se trouver au plus près de cette source miraculeuse d'illumination, vénérée entre toutes. Il faillit hurler au blasphème quand il entendit, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient présents d'ailleurs, les voix graves d'un nain et d'un homme s'élever, brisant de ce fait l'union parfaite et miraculeuse qui venait de se sceller. Le roi des elfes se figea, comme serti dans le marbre. Legolas vit tous les efforts qu'il mit en oeuvre pour ne pas créer un incident diplomatique. Il tourna les talons vivement, fulminant de colère, jurant dans un Sindarin des plus ordurier, qui choqua même son fils. Voulant retrouver ses appartements au plus vite, il ne fit même pas attention aux rois Elessar, Eomer et Thorin III qui lui faisaient signe de venir. Un volcan semblait avoir jailli en lui, prêt à cracher lave et nuées ardentes si quelque chose osait l'indisposer encore plus. Legolas se confondit en excuses, réellement troublé, et Gimli ne fut pas de trop pour l'aider à instaurer un certain apaisement.

Une fois les interminables mètres, qui le séparaient de son refuge, avalés sous ses pas amples, Thranduil claqua la porte de sa chambre violemment, prit sa couronne, et la jeta quasiment sur son lit. S'asseyant sur les couvertures luxueuses, il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de taire l'envie de hurler qui lui rongeait le larynx. Il planta ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'or platiné quelques secondes, ses ongles lui offrant une couronne d'épines.

« Imbéciles de Nains et d'Hommes ! Aveugles impotents ! Chaque fois que je découvre un peu plus de ce mystère, il faut qu'un événement ne vienne à détruire mes maigres indices ! Tels des Oliphants dans une échoppe de porcelaine! Abrutis ! Ne suis donc voué qu'à être entouré de mortels incapables quand j'en croise ?! » jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Se passant les mains sur le visage, il les laissa immobile, se masquant une partie du nez et des joues, et sa poitrine fut perforée par une douleur lancinante, tandis que cette image autant inattendue qu'enchanteresse, venait hanter son esprit.

 _« Elle était si belle en cet instant … sa première vie, sa nature elfique emprisonnée dans cette âme millénaire, a littéralement explosé! Chatoyante, colorée comme un arc-en-ciel d'aurores et d'étoiles. Par les Valar! Je n'avais qu'une envie, la rejoindre, la serrer contre moi. Goûter à cette magie ancestrale, me repaître, me nourrir, me délecter de sa présence, et de l'amour qu'elle dégageait. Mon insupportable humaine …. que de maux tu m'infliges … que d'amour mon coeur malade peut te dédier ! Que ces festivités passent, et que je te reprenne! Jamais je ne pourrai laissé tel miracle entre les mains d'autrui ….. jamais je ne pourrai TE céder à quiconque ! Et il m'est égal de t'arracher à eux par la force, si besoin m'est nécessaire! »_ s'embrasa son esprit torturé. Chaque millimètre de son organisme le mordit d'une cuisante meurtrissure. Il revivait ce qu'il avait déjà vécu il y avait plus de trois milles ans à présent, enfonçant sa conscience et sa lucidité dans un abîme abyssal, où plus rien ne comptait que sa survie, et l'accomplissement de ses désirs. Il la referait sienne, coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela, il devait mettre à sac tous les interdits imposés à son noble peuple.

.

* * *

.

Son nom au loin, se répercutait comme le murmure des vagues se mourant sur les plages. Semblable à un souvenir perdu dans un souvenir. Alexandra, dans le fond, qui était-elle? Reliée à l'arbre, elle perdait toute notion de réalité. Délaissant sa condition humaine sur des paliers inconnus, pour renaître à autre chose. Elle faillit hurler quand quelqu'un la toucha. Cela n'était pourtant qu'un effleurement amical, mais cela lui brûla la peau. Dans un mouvement brusque elle se détacha de l'arbre et fit front à ses deux amis, qui la regardaient comme si ils avaient affaires avec une démente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle était et qui se tenait devant elle de la sorte. Sortant du brouillard mystique dans lequel elle planait, elle sauta en exprimant un cri de joie des plus inattendu :

« Skall ! Silfren ! Vous êtes là !

\- Et oui ! Nous avons accompagné nos Seigneurs, dans le secret espoir de pouvoir vous voir à nouveau, avoua Skalladrin avec un charmant sourire.

\- Nous avons d'ailleurs fait une bonne partie de la route ensemble. Alors Alexandra, comment vous portez-vous ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous aviez l'air de couver un mauvais rhume, fit Silfren en se remémorant son état plus que préoccupant, tout en lui offrant une accolade chaleureuse, suivi de Skalladrin ».

Alexandra les étreignit de bon coeur, et voyant leurs riches atours pour l'occasion, faits de cuirs,d'étoffes de velours et de fourrures, neufs, elle ne put s'empêcher de les piquer un peu narquoise:

« Et bien Messieurs! Vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente et un ! De vrais hommes de la Noblesse! Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, à la fois flattés et gênés par sa déclaration. En fait j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau, pour répondre à vos interrogations. Je dois mon salut aux Galadhrim. Ils m'ont retrouvée aux porte de l'Eryn lasgalen, plus morte que vive, une pneumonie sur le point d'avoir raison de ma résistance. Mais, ajouta-t-elle vite en voyant leurs mines contrariées; un index en l'air pointant vers le ciel; je vais à présent beaucoup mieux! Tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir! A-t-on mené vos affaires à vos chambres ? Logerez-vous au même endroit que moi ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous serons logés dans l'aile Sud, nous ne sommes pas de la Haute, Alexandra. Les serviteurs, soldats etc … ne sont pas mélangés aux autres, expliqua aimablement Skalladrin. J'imagine que le Roi Thranduil a fait demandé à ce que vous soyez hébergée dans l'aile Nord, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est son idée, mais en effet, je suis bien logée là-bas. Mais croyez-moi, je ne suis certes pas assurée que ce soit à la demande du roi des elfes ! S'exclama l'humaine avec un petit rire.

\- N'êtes-vous donc plus en bon terme avec son altesse ? Questionna Silfren curieux, et peut-être un peu trop expressément d'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait innocent.

\- Disons que …. l'orage gronde. Nous avons quelques divergences d'opinions depuis quelques temps; expliqua sommairement l'humaine qui ne voulait pas parler de ça.

\- Ho! De toutes façons sa « seigneurie toutes perfections » ne supporte pas les fortes têtes! Cet elfe est plus glacial encore que le Forodwaith! On dit les descendants des Eldar supérieurs en tout, quelle connerie! Surtout quand on croise ce roi ! S'emporta presque Skalladrin, dont la lueur bestiale qui anima son regard, la fit frissonner.

\- Un jour, Skalladrin, un jour il est fort probable que tout ce qui vous répugne les uns les autres, soient le ciment qui aidera à la préservation de votre monde …. n'est-ce pas ce qu'il c'est déjà produit par le passé ? Les fêtes qui s'annoncent, ne sont-elles pas le témoignage de ce lien indéfectible qui vous unit tous plus ou moins ? Fit Alexandra tout d'un coup très lasse ».

 _« Ce monde ou le mien, races ou peuples différents, nul ne peut arriver à dépasser ses divergences pour un bien commun; un schéma bien plus vaste que la préservation de son « moi », son ego. Vision sectaire et réductrice, qui conduit les royaumes à leur fin »_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en fixant le nain quelques secondes.

Sa phrase avait dû faire mouche, car le maître forgeron garda le silence. Haussant les épaules, elle finit par dire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Et si nous allions voir les préparations des festivités avant le repas de ce soir mes amis ?! Il me tarde de découvrir la magnificence de Minas Tirith!

\- Alexandra ! La voix de Legolas surgit de derrières Skalladrin, et les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui ».

Il arriva au petit pas de courses, si léger qu'il semblait ne pas toucher le sol. Saluant le Nain et le Rohirrim au passage, et n'y faisant pas plus cas sur le moment, il continua une fois à leur hauteur:

« Je reviens vers vous car j'ai un peu de temps libre, les rois Eomer et Thorin III trinquent avec le roi Elessar à leur rencontre. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi pour que je puisse honorer ma promesse ? »

Silfren et Skalladrin toisèrent le prince, avec l'égard dû à l'élément perturbateur qu'il devenait tout d'un coup à leurs yeux. Attisant de ce fait, une certaine jalousie. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien ressembler aux côtés d'un Prince, Elfe de surcroît ?! Alexandra émit un tendre sourire à son encontre, et répondit:

« Oui Prince Legolas, à condition que mes amis nous accompagnent. Je pense qu'ils ont d'innombrables choses à me raconter.

\- Nous ne voudrions certes pas déranger, grinça Skalladrin légèrement irrité par l'intrusion de l'ellon.

\- Nul dérangement, amis, mais nous devrions nous hâter, car la journée continue irrémédiablement sa course, et nous devons rejoindre le banquet à sept heures sonnantes et trébuchantes ! Le roi Elessar m'a permis de vous rejoindre, l'absence de mon père aurait pu causer bien des problèmes, mais Aragorn est sage, et ses paroles apaisantes ! Grâce à lui j'ai pu m'évader pour vous faire escorte! Personne ne souhaite vous voir non accompagnée, expliqua le prince avec bonne humeur, qui passa presque outrageusement sur la mine renfrognée de Skalladrin et Silfren, froissés par ce manque de considération. Eux aussi pouvaient très bien lui faire escorte, ne l'avaient-ils point déjà fait auparavant?

\- Où est Brilthor ? Demanda soudain Alexandra en réalisant qu'ils avaient tous disparus de la terrasse, et de l'immense tapis rouge qui trônait toujours fièrement dans les jardins.

\- Il est en garde rapprochée. En environnement extérieur il ne peut quitter mon père, il est garant de sa sécurité.

\- Je ne savais pas que le Roi Thranduil avait besoin d'être protégé ! S'exclama Alexandra quelque peu mordante, ce qui esquissa un sourire sur le visage de Legolas qui en comprenait tous les sous-entendus.

\- Et bien cela aussi est tout une histoire de protocoles, on ne peut s'y soustraire. Il n'y a que si le souverain décide de lui octroyer un peu de temps libre, que Brilthor quittera son poste. Pour le moment, je crains fort que vous deviez vous contenter de le croiser, mais rien de plus.

\- C'est bien dommage, je suis certaine que sa bonne humeur communicative m'aurait fait le plus grand bien ….

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela Alexandra! Avec des Nains dans les parages, vous ne pourraient certes pas vous ennuyer ! S'exclama Silfren en appuyant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

\- Et si nous allions visiter la ville au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles, et de pérorer comme de vieilles femmes ! » Fit Skalladrin qui fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

Les trois autres sourirent à cette exclamation. Legolas et Silfren tendirent le bras en même temps à l'humaine, et les deux mâles se toisèrent comme si une compétition des plus absurde était en jeu. Elle décela vite le malaise. Et, elle ne s'y attendait surtout pas. Une part d'elle se sentit effroyablement flattée par la situation. L'autre en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de se révolter contre cette démonstration des plus machiste. Pas parce qu'elle était une femme, qu'il fallait qu'elle se pende à un bras en totale pâmoison, aussi charmant soit-il. Haussant les épaules, elle déclara d'un timbre sarcastique:

« Non merci Messieurs, je peux marcher seule je vous assure ! »

Puis elle passa entre eux d'eux, rejoignant Skalladrin qui était déjà quelques mètres en amont. L'elfe et l'humain se toisèrent un instant, et ce n'est peut-être qu'en cet instant que Legolas réalisa réellement l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur tous ceux qui l'avaient croisée avant lui. Nul doute que cela n'allait pas arranger l'humeur de son père. Il en était certain. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres qui étaient déjà en grande discussion, et ils pénétrèrent côtes à côtes dans les entrailles de la ville.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Les festivités se profilent ! Le Haut Conseil également !_**

 ** _Alex retrouve ses amis, et de ce fait, va se sentir à nouveau un peu plus libre._**

 ** _Thranduil quant à lui, sombre sévèrement dans ses travers._**

 ** _Que va-t-il advenir face à tout ceci ?_**

 ** _Les sentiments de Legolas sont-ils ceux à quoi on peut s'attendre ?_**

 ** _Skalladrin et Silfren ont-il pour elle, qu'un attachement tacite basé sur une bonne amitié ?_**

 ** _Voilà voilà ... c'est avec ce chapelet d'interrogations que je vous laisse._**

 ** _Bizzz à toutes et à bientôt !_**

.


	30. Prise Létale

**.Milyi ** : Ha ça pour sûr tu es d'un soutien qui force le respect ! :) Sans toi je ne sais pas où cette histoire serait actuellement ! Ouais tu sais ce que c'est, les plus beaux mecs son souvent mariés hein ! XD Les méandres de l'esprit du roi font de plus en plus peur, et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Alexandra a comme tu dis, besoin de ce côté-ci de sa personnalité pour s'en sortir. ne pas oublier qu'elle a roulé sa bosse avec des mecs pendant de longues années, ça aide ;) Ouais un tit tour dans les limbes peut-être que ça en calmerait certains ! mdrrr Ben j'ai rarement confiance en moi quand je créée quelque chose. Et quand on te lit, y a de quoi se remettre sacrément en question ! ;) (voilà pour quoi je ne lisais jamais les autres fics en même temps ... enfin, une des raisons ..). J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop rébarbatif ! :)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Oui l'orage gronde et est de plus en plus proche ! Le retour des amis va bien y contribuer ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as posté, et que tu continues ta fic ! Te décourage pas ! Merci d'être toujours là toi aussi !

 **.Eilonna** : Aragorn a toujours la classe ! ;p Ha Thranduil te faire rire ! Pourquoi ? (dis-moi tout ^^).

 **.Celine:** Merci pour cette lecture, et ta review. Je suis toujours contente de voir qu'une de mes histoires plaise autant ! ^^

 **.Blue Sky** : Merci d'être toujours là toi aussi :) Legolas nage en pleins sentiments nébuleux. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger ici. Oui, c'est triste, mais je me base souvent sur la vie réelle dans les relations entre les personnes. Souvent nous faisons le mauvais choix par orgueil ou dépit. J'aime toujours replanter cela dans les contextes de mes fics. On est souvent têtu, buté, stupide etc ... et je pense que les elfes peuvent l'être tout autant que nous ;) La perfection à l'excès, doit sûrement faire des défauts à l'excès également non ? ;) J'espère que tu resteras accro, je te rassure, cette drogue est bonne pour la santé ! XD

 **.Mane-Jei:** Tu as raison de t'inquiéter ^^ ça va aller loin. Oui Silfren n'est pas insensible, et ça on le sait depuis un moment. Legolas en mode "elfe protecteur", est choupi il est vrai. Il va être d'une grande aide surtout mine de rien. Il va aussi commencer à comprendre le caractère d'Alex ... ouille ouille ;) Tes idées sont bonnes, inspirées, mais non pas de voyage dans le temps. Je t'ai déjà donné plein d'indices, ton esprit bouillonne, je suis sûre que le sais déjà, sans le savoir ;).

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci encore à vous toutes !**_

 _ **Z'êtes mes petits rayons de soleil ! Mes moments de petits bonheur dans mes journées et la continuité de cette histoire !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !** _

**.**

* * *

.

Les rues de la cité étaient bien plus animées que la veille. Tous s'activaient aux préparatifs. Silfren, Skalladrin et Legolas lui expliquèrent que de nombreux ateliers, spectacles et autres animations seraient disséminés à travers la ville et sur la plaine également. Des charrettes entières de denrées étaient véhiculées, les échoppes semblaient craquer sous l'afflux constant de marchandises. Les auberges étaient déjà pleines, et quelques voyageurs épuisés par leur longue route beuglaient de mécontentement sur les parvis. Les gardes devaient intervenir, et les conduire dans un campement qui prenait racine aux pieds du mur d'enceinte, pour offrir un couvert éphémère aux visiteurs. Un brouhahas ambiant saturait les ruelles comme si ils évoluaient dans une ruche. De nombreuses fois ils furent bousculés par des fêtards qui avaient déjà commencé les hostilités. Seul Legolas, avec son agilité naturelle les évitait toujours soigneusement. Les pavés étaient couverts de détritus en tous genres, foin, paille, légumes ou fruits tombés malencontreusement au sol lors du transport. Leurs cadavres écrasés et étalés sous les roues et les chaussures malheureuses qui les avaient rencontré, coloraient les pavements. Formant des tâches abstraites dignes d'un tableau d'art moderne. Malgré tout ça, Alexandra se sentait revivre. Cette vie grouillant tel le sang dans les artères, faites d'odeurs multiples, de cris, de rires, de choses tellement humaines en somme, semblaient l'accueillir dans un monde qu'elle avait jadis connu. Elle capta dans l'air des effluves de pain chaud, d'alcool, de cuisine, qui s'échappaient par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, où parfois du linge voletait accroché aux fils, comme les ébauches difformes de cerf-volants. Inlassablement tout comme elle, attirés par la liberté. Silfren leur paya une tournée, et pintes à la main, ils parcoururent les ruelles, jusqu'à arriver aux portes de la ville. Ils reposeraient leurs verres au retour. De toutes façons ils étaient tous estampillés aux initiales des enseignes, afin que les pintes vides retrouvent toujours leur propriétaires, afin de ne pas être salement abandonnées sur la voie publique. Ils virent les tentes aux toiles multicolores qui s'implantaient et s'élevaient peu à peu. Formant un patchwork des plus insolites dans cette plaine immense. Skalladrin pointa un doigt vers un espace dégagé, et déclara fièrement:

« Demain mon ami vous fera une démonstration que vous ne serez pas prête d'oublier Alexandra !

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction que le Nain lui présentait.

\- Les lices ! Fit Silfren avec un large sourire. Demain vous verrez réellement le savoir-faire des Rohirrim et de leurs montures. Nous allons nous affronter en de divers jeu d'adresse et d'agilité. Tout le monde peut y prendre part!

\- Même les elfes ? S'étonna Alexandra.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons le droit d'affronter que nos pairs, car nous pourrions être accusés de tricheries, expliqua aimablement Legolas avec un doux sourire.

\- Mouais … grommela Skalladrin. M'est d'avis qu'un Nain pourrait faire aussi bien que vous ! Sauf que …. nous ne pouvons monter un cheval de la même taille … finit-il par exposé, sombrement, rougissant presque sous sa barbe noire.

\- Hoo mais je suis certaine que vous vous illustrerez dans bien d'autres domaines Skal ! » rassura Alexandra enjouée en lui posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, tout en exprimant un petit rire qui ravit les trois hommes.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plaine jaune, où l'herbe verte, timide, commençait à percer la terre lentement. Quelques fleurs multicolores osaient étaler leurs pétales pastels, alors que de nombreuses nuits risquaient d'être encore bien froides. Alexandra regarda les hommes et les femmes, qui traçaient des lignes au sol à l'aide de bêche, de pioches, de pelles. Des poteaux en bois étaient disposés en longueur, dessinant les lices, placés au millimètre près grâce aux cordeaux tendus, qui quadrillaient l'espace vierge. Des tribunes se montaient pour accueillir les dignitaires, jetant une ombre dépouillée sur l'ère des joutes. Le soleil descendait lentement, mais la chaleur douillette du printemps se faisait encore sentir. Alexandra finit sa pinte d'un trait, sous l'oeil amusé de Skal et Silfren. Elle ressentit les effets de l'alcool, et jugea seulement en cet instant, que les bières d'ici, étaient indéniablement plus fortes que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà goûté dans sa vie. Elle haussa les épaules, et Skalladrin l'avertit tout de même, diverti par l'air surpris que le visage de l'humaine arborait :

« Attention ma belle ! Cette bière-ci est spéciale. Elle est directement amenée d'Erebor et des Montagnes Bleues! Rien avoir avec les breuvages fadasses des Hommes ! Vous pourriez tourner de l'oeil sans vous en rendre seulement compte !

\- Ho …. fit-elle surprise. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et avec une nostalgie douce-amère, elle continua, ça pourrait bien me rappeler d'agréables souvenirs. Un temps révolu … cela me semble si loin à présent. Et si cet alcool est si fort, je pourrai prendre goût à me perdre dans ses méandres ambrés. Ils peuvent être diablement réconfortant des fois ….

\- Wen Alexandra ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Legolas, interpelé par les ombres qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il avait déjà vu maintes fois les mêmes … sur le faciès de son royal père .

Elle braqua sur lui un regard presque surpris, comme si elle avait été tirée d'un rêve, et lui offrant un sourire chaleureux, elle répondit:

« Oui Prince Legolas ! Je me suis un peu laissée aller à des réminiscences de ma vie d'avant ! Et ça là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Questionna-t-elle, changeant de sujet, donnant un mouvement de bras ample sur la droite, sa chopine ancrant une ligne de mire entre ses doigts. Des gens un peu plus loin, creusaient le sol, inlassablement. Courbés sous le soleil, inspirant la poussière, tandis qu'ils griffaient une saillie immense, reliant Minas Tirith à Osgiliath.

« Ça …. ça vous le saurez demain soir. Je parie que cela vous plaira … Alexandra » répondit Silfren avec une certaine émotion dans ses yeux noirs, qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Au loin une cloche retentit, et Legolas déclara chaudement:

« Messieurs, nous devrions nous hâter ! Nous sommes tous du banquet de ce soir, et il faut avoir l'air présentable pour nos hôtes !

\- Moi ils devront faire avec ce que j'ai ! Lança Alexandra goguenarde. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose! Mes affaires de voyages, mes vieilles frusques, et des objets personnels !

\- Je pense que Dame Arwen ou Dame Eowyn ne vous laisseront pas vous trimbaler ainsi à un repas officiel ! Je vous fiche mon billet qu'elles auront de quoi bâillonner votre aspect de vagabonde! Remarqua Skalladrin ouvertement moqueur.

\- Vagabonde hein ! Sagouin va! Attention à ce que je me ballade pas nue devant tous ces culs-coincés juste pour en faire mourir quelques uns d'une crise cardiaque! » Ria-t-elle alors, réellement divertie par les mines offusquées qu'ils lui lancèrent alors.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Legolas qui répliqua le premier:

« Je crains fort que vous terminiez plus avec une longue liste de demandes en mariage, qu'avec des morts sur la conscience en ce cas ! ».

Tous le fixèrent, réellement saisis par son audace, et cette répartie plus digne d'un mortel que d'un elfe. Alexandra ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle s'approcha de lui, le collant presque, elle détailla son magnifique visage, et avec un sourire félin, elle demanda:

« Vraiment ? Et vous feriez parti de ladite énumération de prétendants peut-être?

\- Qui sait …. tout est possible en ce monde … répondit-il posément, avec un aplomb qui la désarçonna quelque peu.

\- Voyez-vous ça! Un prince elfique charmé par les attributs d'une mortelle ! Je crains, cher Legolas, que cette bière ne vous monte également un peu trop à la tête! » affirma-t-elle en lui passant dès-lors à côté en reprenant le chemin de la ville. Legolas eut un étrange sourire, et il regarda la pinte qu'il tenait, et qu'il avait à peine touché. Il la vida d'un trait, et voyant l'attention inquisitrice des deux autres à son égard, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Je lui dois d'être encore de ce monde, Messieurs. Et je suis à présent lié à elle par une dette de vie. Nos joutes nous sont communes, et nous voyez jamais rien d'inconvenant de ma part. J'ai pour elle un profond respect, et un attachement digne d'un frère d'arme …..

\- D'un frère d'arme dites-vous ? Répéta Silfren en aiguisant son regard. Ce qui vous anime, prince, est autre chose d'un peu plus profond qu'une dette d'honneur. Mais, tout elfe ou seigneur que vous soyez, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à se laisser mettre la bague au doigt ….

\- Ou la corde au cou ! En tout cas, moi vivant, elle n'épousera pas d'elfe! Ce serait la gâcher! S'offusqua Skalladrin avec véhémence, réellement indigné ne serait-ce que par l'idée.

\- Elle est de ceux qui brisent les coeurs, mon ami, dit Silfren en posant une paume chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Skalladrin, tout en fixant la silhouette féminine qui se perdait dans la masse humaine. Indomptable, libre, incroyablement inaccessible …. je crains que personne, homme, elfe ou nain, n'arrive réellement à l'apprivoiser un jour …. et j'espère que cela ne se fera jamais vois-tu. Je l'apprécie trop ainsi!

\- Mouais …. moi j'dis, surtout pas d'elfe! » Appuya Skalladrin en se défaisant de l'étreinte amicale des phalanges de son ami.

Le trio prit alors la route derrière elle. Legolas, pensif, savait déjà que quoi qu'il advienne; ou souhaite Skalladrin; des choses dépassant leur entendement à tous trois, étaient dores et déjà, en marche.

Ils arrivèrent quand le soleil se liait à l'horizon, déversant sur les plaines et les montagnes, des rayons ocres et rouges, qui offraient un habit de lave et d'or à tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Se séparant dans la grande salle du trône, Alexandra prit la direction de ses appartements, Legolas à ses côtés. L'elfe semblait soucieux, l'ombre obscurcissant ses yeux bleu-gris, parlait plus que des mots. Elle s'arrêta, et déclara presque sèchement:

« Bon vous allez me dire ce qui vous préoccupe à la fin ?! Depuis que nous avons quitté l'ère des futures lices, vous êtes plongé dans un silence qui m'inquiète.

\- Alexandra … je crains que vos deux amis, nourrissent à votre égard, des sentiments plus grands que ceux qui témoignent d'une simple amitié …. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à cette déclaration, et s'exclama en feignant la désinvolture :

« Mais non voyons ! Skal et Silfren ont passé de nombreuses semaines avec moi, et jamais, Prince de l'Eryn Lasgalen, ils n'ont eu, ou ont fait, un mot ou un geste en ce sens ! Et puis …. fit-elle soudainement songeuse, si c'était le cas, serait-ce si mal ? Ils sont mortels, comme moi, de tous les choix possibles, ils seraient peut-être les plus logiques!

\- Non! Trancha Legolas plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Non ?! Répéta Alexandra en plissant les paupières. Attention prince, que ce ne soit pas vos propres affections qui ne vous jouent des tours ! Et même si vous, Skal, Silfren ou encore votre royal paternel, aviez des vues sur moi, je suis seule responsable et décisionnaire de mes actes et de mes choix! Je suis une grande fille qui offre ses charmes à qui elle le souhaite! Tout le Gondor; le Rohan ou même Arda si je le voulais! Personne n'a à me dicter ma conduite ou me caser ! Est-ce clair Prince Legolas ?! ».

L'elfe resta pantois face à la véhémence de sa réponse, et ses paroles. Il l'avait froissé sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses propos étaient pour lui incohérents, et teintés de folie. Comment une femme pouvait à se point se projeter dans une telle liberté ? C'était incompréhensible pour lui, qui n'avait connu que des couples fidèles et aimants. Il avait déjà vu certes des comportements proches de la débauche maintes fois chez des hommes, mais une femme, sans en faire son métier, jamais. Il étudia Alexandra, dont les joues avaient rosi sous la colère. Devait-il s'avouer que de la voir si revêche, lui procurait un plaisir particulier, proche du désir. Se doutait-elle de l'incommensurable énergie qu'elle dégageait dans des instants pareils ? Il comprenait mieux son père. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque expérience à ses côtés, ne faisaient qu'accroître ce sentiment qu'il n'osait nommer, car indéchiffrable pour lui. Néanmoins, il aurait sûrement beaucoup de mal à accepter ces dérives si elle les mettait à exécution. Il souffrirait de la voir se perdre ainsi. Et ferait sûrement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'en sortir le cas échéant. Il était peut-être doué d'une certaine innocence, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide. L'indignation dont elle faisait preuve, trahissait un désarrois plus obscur. Il lui attrapa les mains vivement, avant qu'elle puisse se défendre, et serrant ses phalanges, il fit solennellement:

« Si de tels extrêmes venaient à vous tourmenter, je me ferai un devoir de vous en sortir …. par tous les moyens qui sont à ma disposition …. Mais, si vous n'arrivez plus à lire en votre coeur, donnez-vous du temps Alexandra …

\- Je n'en ai pas, du Temps … Prince Legolas …. je me dois de faire avec celui qui m'est imparti. Et chaque seconde qui passe, que je perds, je ne pourrai les récupérer. Par ce simple fait, je me dois de Vivre … qu'importe les conséquences. Du moment que ça ne blesse que moi …. comprenez-vous ? Exposa-t-elle en libérant ses mains des siennes.

\- Oui je le comprends …. très bien même … mais …

\- Mais rien Prince Legolas, laissez-moi juste être qui je suis. Je ne demande rien d'autre. La seule personne a qui j'ai pu donner le meilleur de moi-même, m'a rejeté ..

\- Père ne vous a pas rejeté wen Alexandra …. après tout ce temps, ne l'avez-vous donc point vu ?

\- Non! Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un crétin vaniteux qui pense que tout lui est dû! A présent, je dois aller me préparer Seigneur Legolas. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, si l'envie de manger me taraude! »

Elle le salua, et repartie seule dans le couloir. Regardant au loin, il croisa le regard de son père, qui avait tout suivi depuis le seuil de ses appartements. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et Legolas dû s'avouer qu'Alexandra n'avait pas totalement tort. Thranduil avait plus qu'une grande part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Il alla se préparer, se donnant comme mission de garder l'humaine à l'oeil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne cessait de s'accentuer au fil des heures.

.

* * *

.

Alexandra arriva dans ses logements, plus énervée encore qu'un chien couvert de puces. Elle ne cessait de jurer entre ses dents serrées. Elle en avait marre d'être entourés de mâles, et surtout, d'être dans un monde aussi arriéré en ce qui concernait les libertés sexuelles et tout le toutim. Au moins dans son monde elle pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec qui elle voulait, ça ne revêtait pas une importance capitale, voir une affaire d'état! Elle faillit hurler quand elle entendit une voix merveilleusement douce s'élever dans un petit rire, tout en disant « Et bien Dame Alexandra! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire pour que vous vous emportiez de la sorte ? ». Alexandra se figea, sentant un frisson glacé la parcourir, elle jeta un oeil dans son salon privé, et elle vit Arwen et Eowyn qui l'attendaient sagement assises dans les deux fauteuils qui encadraient son canapé. La terrienne s'avança vers les deux dames, qui arboraient un sourire des plus amusé. Si être avec des mâles de ce monde pouvait l'intimider et en un sens la perturber, devant des femmes, c'était bien pire. Car elles étaient l'archétype même de ce qu'elle exécrait la plupart du temps. De bonnes épouses, femmes au foyer, répondant aux bonnes mœurs quasi parfaites que cela impliquait. Sages, silencieuses, dévouées, fidèles et blablabla ….. bref, elles étaient ce contre quoi les femmes de son monde s'étaient battues depuis plus d'un siècle déjà. Elle s'avança vers elles, et demanda très poliment:

« Je suis très étonnée de vous trouver en ces lieux Reine Arwen, Dame Eowyn. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? »

Arwen lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et Alexandra s'exécuta sans un mot de plus. Les deux femmes avaient l'air d'être de bonnes amies, et nombre de messages circulaient entre elles par des sourires et des regards, qui restaient hermétiques à leur invitée.

« Arwen m'a fait part de votre situation, et de votre venue en nos terres avec si peu.

\- Ma situation ? Avec si peu ? Souligna Alexandra qui se sentit malgré elle piquée au vif.

\- Oui, il nous est clairement apparu que vous étiez que peu pourvue en biens et toilettes. Or, vu les festivités qui se profilent, il me serait agréable de vous voir au château, habillée en Dame, énonça Arwen avec amabilité ».

 _« Bon OK tu te calmes de suite où ça va valser sévère ! Je suis pas riche, je suis paumée, je suis pas au mieux il est vrai, mais putain que j'ai horreur de cette sacro-sainte pitié que je peux déceler dans leur regard! Et puis ça veut dire quoi « être habillée en Dame », une robe, des jupons, des dentelles et un décolleté plongeant pour que Messieurs se rincent l'oeil et en ne pensant qu'à me trousser ?! Je vais … rhhhhaaaaaaaaa ! »_ fulmina silencieusement Alexandra qui serra les poings malgré elle. Son coeur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine, et menaçait d'exploser en rugissant. Elle se racla la gorge, s'éclaircissant la voix pour que son timbre ne soit pas trop rauque, et répondit posément:

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de porter telles toilettes Mesdames. Et bien que je puisse comprendre vos envies et vos coutumes, j'aimerai vous exposer quelque chose. Qui sera primordiale pour la suite de cette discussion ».

Elle se cala dans le canapé, s'adossant confortablement, et avec un tigre dans la poitrine, elle exposa le plus calmement possible:

« Des contrées d'où je viens, les femmes s'habillent comme elles le veulent. Elles ont autant de droits que les hommes, travaillent dans les mêmes corps de métier. Votent, fument, ont des unions libres si elles le souhaitent. Elles ne sont plus les vassales de mœurs éculées, qui entravaient la bonne marche de la civilisation humaine. Le seul hic, c'est que c'est venu bien trop tard, et que les dégâts étaient déjà faits …. bref … revenons-en en mon sujet premier. Les femmes dont je suis issue, portent la culotte, montent comme les hommes, se battent, s'enivrent, elles peuvent être des mères remarquables et des séductrices décadentes, sans que ça heurte qui que ce soit! Ce que vous vivez, Mesdames, vous plonge dans un système de phallocratie esclavagiste. Bien évidemment, vous ne pouvez le voir, car trop éduquées à vivre ainsi. Cela est peut-être même profondément ancré dans vos gênes, mais moi …. moi je ne me suis jamais pliée à toutes ces choses. Alors, si vous voulez qu'une entente des plus cordiale s'élève entre nous, j'aimerai assez que vous preniez en considération tout ceci. Je comprends et respecte votre vie, vos coutumes, j'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour vous ».

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Alexandra regardant bien en face les deux Dames qui lui étaient si naturellement de rang supérieur. Elle crut qu'elle venait de créer un incident diplomatique quand elle vit la mine pincée d'Arwen. Pour une femme elfe, venant d'où elle venait qui plus est, ce genre de monologue était très choquant. Mais les yeux gris d'Arwen s'habillaient de la même intelligence que celle qu'on lisait dans ceux d'Elrond. Quant à Eowyn, ses iris bleus étincelèrent, et elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire ravie :

« Tu imagines ça Arwen ! Un monde où les femmes peuvent vivre comme les hommes ! Racontez-moi Alexandra! Racontez-moi tout ! ».

La surprise passée, Alexandra eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant le comportement si espiègle de la grande Dame du Rohan. Cette dernière alla demander des breuvages chauds, et Arwen fit, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres:

« Il n'en fallait pas plus pour éveiller son intérêt, mais vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'en doutais, sans réellement le savoir. Legolas m'a tellement parlé de vous ….

\- Alors vous êtes dans la position de la personne qui sait, tandis que nous, nous ignorons tout de vous » annonça Arwen d'une voix douce, qui ne cachait pas pour autant son inconfort face à la situation.

Alexandra inspira à fond, et avoua:

« Oui, il est vrai. Et je ne cache pas que je m'en servirai si ça peut me sortir d'évènements qui ne me conviennent pas. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas votre ennemie, Reine Arwen. Je ne suis hélas, que l'oiseau de mauvais augures, qui dévoilera à votre monde, les sombres devenir qui s'annoncent, à plus ou moins long terme ….. »

Arwen détailla la femme assise en face d'elle, et elle n'y lut aucune malice. Son air, profondément navré, était réel, et l'elfe sut que le fardeau que cette étrangère portait, était plus bien plus lourd qu'elle ne le démontrait. Les elfes pouvaient lire dans le coeur des Hommes, et elle n'y trouva que chagrin. Pleine de mansuétude, elle demanda:

« En ce cas coupons la poire en deux voulez-vous ? Une tenue à votre convenance pour le repas de ce soir, et une robe pour demain ? Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Je reconnais bien là l'esprit fin et plein de négoce de la diplomatie. Soit … Dame Arwen … je ferai des efforts si vous en faites. Concluez cela comme entendu.

\- Je vous ferai porter des toilettes digne d'une Dame de la Noblesse. Je ne sais ce qui vous lie au Roi Thranduil, mais venant à son côté, nous nous devons de lui faire honneur. Vos mensurations ne dénotent pas beaucoup de celles de femmes d'ici, il devrait être aisé de vous trouver quelque chose! » La mine ravie et l'air de chat satisfait qu'arborait la reine, la firent légèrement tiquer.

Elle se doutait que ces paroles n'étaient pas dites en vain. Raison de plus pour en profiter pleinement dans la soirée qui s'annonçait. Eowyn revint avec les servantes, et elle fit, enjouée :

« Il me tarde d'entendre tout ceci! Et n'omettez rien surtout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Alexandra ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre face à l'enthousiasme presque juvénile qu'Eowyn exprimait. C'est ainsi que l'heure qui restait passa. Et encore, Alexandra n'avait fait qu'effleurer certains sujets. On lui apporta des habits propres, digne d'une intendante, et elle s'habilla après avoir pris un bon bain. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle respira à fond longuement. Une appréhension incompréhensible la titillait depuis quelques minutes. Puis, soufflant un « Et puis zut! » des plus parlant, elle sortit et prit la direction de la grande salle où le banquet se déroulait.

.

* * *

.

Elle entendit l'animation assourdissante qui provenait de la salle du banquet, bien avant d'y être. Les rires des nains se répercutaient sur les murs comme les échos de joyeusetés trolles. Bruyants, ineptes, plein de gargarismes étranges et de mots grossiers. Bref, des Nains décidés à faire la fête, comme toujours. L'ourlet de ses lèvres s'incurva quand elle décela la voix de Skalladrin qui entonnait une chanson avec celle de Silfren. Apparemment les Rohirrim étaient également de la partie. Là pour sûr, ça promettait. Elle déboucha sur la vaste salle au damier noir et blanc, et la lumière des chandeliers, lustres et autre candélabres, était assez impressionnante. La grande table rectangulaire était placée dans l'alignement du trône, et de ce fait, face à l'entrée. Des petites tables alentours étaient disposées pour les proches des Seigneurs qui les avaient accompagnés. Skalladrin et Silfren était assis à la même, et les chopes pleine de bière ne cessaient de se percuter dans de jolies éclaboussures d'ambre et de mousse écrue. Tous les dirigeants étaient assis à la même table, la plus grande. Le roi Elessar et Arwen au bout, supervisant le repas, à la gauche d'Arwen se tenait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, puis un nain qui lui était également étranger. Vu leurs atours ils étaient de très haut rang. Ensuite venait Gimli. En vis-à-vis se tenaient, Faramir et Eowyn, puis le Roi Thranduil, et son fils Legolas qui se tenait de se fait en milieu de table. C'est là qu'elle vit une place vacante, la sienne sûrement. Juste à la gauche de Gimli, et en face du Prince. Ainsi elle aurait presque directement la vue sur Thranduil toute la soirée, et cette option, ne l'enchantait guère. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver à la table de ses deux amis, qui eux, semblaient bien s'amuser. Ensuite la tablée était constituée de hauts conseillers, dignitaires et notables des délégations représentées en cette soirée. Il ne manquaient plus que les Seigneurs Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn pour que tout ceci soit complet. Les nappes blanches étaient presque totalement masquées par le faste de la vaisselle, les pains et autres aliments qui accompagneraient les plats qu'on allait leur apporter. Le bal des serviteurs ne cessait d'alimenter une danse coordonnée au centimètre près. Ils portaient des tuniques grises, ceintes par de larges ceintures noires. Des pantalons en tissu tout aussi anthracite, et des chausses noires. Alexandra se demanda, comment avec leurs manches aussi amples, ils faisaient pour ne pas se salir en manipulant les plats. Au fond à droite, se tenaient des troubadours qui tentaient vainement de jouer une musique apaisante et gracieuse. Autant dire que cette dernière était littéralement piétinée par les beuglantes et les chants paillards que les Rohirrim et les Nains entonnaient. Les odeurs de fumets, de pipe, d'alcool s'étaient imprégnés dans l'air, et cette ambiance des plus singulière lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Un pincement au coeur altéra son sourire. _« Les gars … vous me manquez …. parfois j'aimerai tant retourner à cette époque, quand nous étions encore plein d'espoirs, sûrs de changer le monde par nos actions et notre enthousiasme. Les beuveries plus ou moins débridées. Et ces moments particuliers, où, pris gentiment en otages par les peuples autochtones, les ethnies qui arrivaient à subsister dans ce monde de fous, qui nous remerciaient de notre aide, nous invitaient à partager alcool, rites et danses avec eux …. putain, c'était pas le paradis! Mais que je regrette cette époque! Regardez-moi ! Portant les habits d'un intendant, aux armoiries d'un roi et d'un pays que je ne connais même pas. Conviée à une table où je n'ai pas ma place …. Que reste-t-il de moi ? De celle que j'étais sur Terre ….. ? »,_ toute plongée dans ses sombres pensées, elle fut surprise quand elle entendit deux voix presque scander son nom. Les yeux rivés au sol tout le long de son absence, elle les leva et resta totalement ahurie face au spectacle que lui offrait Skal et Silfren. Lui donnant au passage, la honte de sa vie en ce monde.

« Alex! Alex! Viens avec nous égayer cette soirée ! s'écria Silfren

\- Au chant des corsaires et des chopines bien versées ! rajouta Skal bout-en-train

\- Alex! Alex ! » reprirent-ils en choeur.

Bon ok, si elle avait pu se faire aussi petite qu'une souris et se faufiler dans un trou, elle l'aurait fait. Elle coula un bref regard vers les Seigneurs, qui du coup la dévisageaient. Cependant, seul Thranduil avait l'air réellement agacé par la situation. Les autres arboraient un sourire des plus amical et presque, compatissant. Elle fila sans un mot, tête basse, vers sa place, et se pressa de s'asseoir. Soufflant de soulagement au passage. Elle entendit les rires de Skal et Silfren qui la chambraient gentiment. Elle les fusilla du regard, et elle leur fit un signe du pouce glissant sur sa gorge, pour leur signifier qu'ils allaient lui payer cher. Bien évidemment, les deux comparses se mirent à rire de plus belle, mais au moins, ils lui tournèrent le dos et daignèrent accorder de l'attention à leurs voisins de godaille. La voix d'Aragorn couvrit le brouhahas ambiant dans une joyeuse exclamation:

« Et bien, ma Dame! Il me semble que vous soulevez de bien joviales attentions, et de grands émois!

\- Je ne sais si elles sont joviales, et si les émois sont grands, mais le bruit lui, l'est ! Répondit-elle réellement confuse face au comportement de ses deux amis.

\- Dites vous que si vous suscitez l'agrément d'un Nain, c'est que vous êtes une personne de qualité Dame Alexandra! Nous ne nous attardons pas sur les petites gens sans intérêts ! » Fit Gimli à son côté d'une voix rauque mais bienveillante, comme à son habitude.

Alexandra vit Thranduil lever les yeux aux ciel face à cette réplique, et sa mâchoire se serra un quart de seconde. Ce qui bien évidemment souleva un contentement somme tout puéril à l'humaine, qui pour le coup, se fit un plaisir d'en rajouter avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Je ne savais pas les Nains si avisés, Seigneur Gimli !

\- Nous aimons les belles choses, et celles qui ont de la valeur encore plus ! Connaissant ce brigand de Skal, si il vous a à la bonne c'est que vous lui avez fait forte impression! »

Alexandra coula un regard vers Legolas, qui hocha sombrement la tête. Elle se souvint de leur discussion plus d'une heure en amont. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, perplexe.

 _« Ce pourrait-il que le Prince ait à ce point raison ? »_ pensa-t-elle en fixant ses yeux sur ses couverts vide.

« Dame Alexandra, je vous présente le Roi Eomer du Rohan, et Thorin III Heaume-de-Pierre d'Erebor ! » Déclara soudainement Aragorn qui demanda de ce fait toute son attention.

Elle se leva et les salua courtoisement, pendant que ces derniers lui faisaient un hochement de tête appréciatif. Le Roi Eomer était un Rohirrim à ne pas en douter. Silfren et lui se ressemblaient d'ailleurs. Le même air farouche, le même regard vif, la même chevelure blonde. Eomer avait les traits plus durs que ceux de Faramir ou Aragorn. Cependant, il respirait lui aussi la justice et l'honneur. Dans ses habits verts aux couleurs du Rohan, sa chevelure dorée ressortait comme des épis de blé clairsemés dans une prairie. Son regard était perçant, et quand il la détailla, elle put y lire toute la méfiance qu'elle lui inspirait. Thorin III était un nain, et comme tous les nains, il arborait une barbe fournie et bien soignée, tellement abondante d'ailleurs qu'on ne savait plus faire la différence entre ses cheveux et sa barbe au bout du compte. Châtaigne virant au roux par endroit, il arborait deux longues tresses qui encadraient sont visage sauvage, et ses yeux marron, avait une flamme indéfinissable, qu'Alexandra jugea comme de la cupidité, voire de la convoitise, sur tout ce que son regard embrassait. L'éclat qui anima ses prunelles d'ailleurs quand il la toisa, la fit frémir. Elle se rassit sagement, et l'entrée leur fut apportée. Les Seigneurs parlèrent des affaires internes de leurs domaines respectifs. Legolas, qui la regardait sans émettre un mot depuis un petit moment, finit par dire d'un air malicieux:

« Vous avez échappé à la corvée de robe ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à négocier un compromis avec la Reine Arwen. Je peux encore m'habiller en garçon pour vingt quatre heures ! Autant en profiter ! J'ai horreur des toilettes des Dames, elles sont inconfortables la plupart du temps, et on ne peut rien faire avec!

\- Les robes sont faites pour donner belle impression. Mais vous aimez plus musarder que plaire je me trompe ?

\- Ho vous croyez ? Lança-t-elle grinçante, avec néanmoins un beau sourire. Le style « soit belle et tais-toi » très peu pour moi ! Thranduil posa ses couverts bruyamment sur son assiette, et elle put voir qu'il la lacérait presque du regard. Elle affronta son attention accusatrice quelques secondes, puis haussant les épaules, elle continua, je ne suis pas faite pour faire la belle plante. J'aime trop ma liberté pour cela!

\- Une fois que vous aurez la bague au doigt vous aurez bien trop de choses à penser, que d'aller courir le monde ! » Fit alors Eomer qui écoutait la conversation de loin, et son sourire narquois en disait long sur ses pensées.

Il y eut comme un froid. Les deux elfes fixèrent le roi comme si il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, sachant très bien où tout cela allait mener. Quelques secondes de silence autours de la table, comme quand le frisson de l'eau trahit la tempête à venir.

« Laissez-moi deviner … une maison à tenir ? Des marmots qui se chamaillent en hurlant ? La cuisine et votre linge à laver ? Ce qui, pour vous, est le cadre idyllique pour l'épanouissement total d'une femme ?

\- Bien évidemment ! A quoi pourrait-elle bien servir d'autre ?! » Fit Eomer avec un rictus désobligeant.

Thranduil et Legolas eurent la même mimique au même moment. Fronçant les sourcils et fermant les yeux, comme s'attendant à prendre un coup. Alexandra serra ses phalanges sur le couteau qu'elle tenait, et essayant de se canaliser au mieux, elle répondit:

« Une femme ne se cantonne pas qu'au rôle de génisse mal dégrossie pour la pérennité de son espèce Roi Eomer. Nombre d'entre elles ont plus valeur que les hommes ! Autant de vaillance, de courage, d'honneur, d'intelligence ! Mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir, vu qu'avant de le découvrir, vous les engrossez sans vous demander réellement ce qui fait sa personne ! A-t-elle des rêves ? Des envies ? Des sentiments ?!

\- Les femmes ne sont que ça ! Ne cessent de geindre et de bavarder la plupart du temps. Oisives si elles n'ont pas l'esprit occupé par les tâches qui leurs sont naturellement dues!

\- Naturellement dues ?! Putain mais je vogue en plein douzième siècle ma parole ! Et, où donc, Roi Eomer, avez-vous trouvé ces textes saints, taillés dans le marbre, qui évoquent les droits, les devoirs et toutes ces conneries que vous pensez si naturellement dévoués aux femmes ? Si un quelconque dieu les a pondu, moi je veux les voir ! Même les elfes ont plus de respect pour les leurs que vous pouvez en avoir ! S'emporta-t-elle soudain.

\- Eomer! Fit Eowyn d'une voix claire avant que son frère ne réponde. Dame Alexandra vient de contrées où les mœurs diffèrent grandement des nôtres. Tu n'arriveras à rien de la sorte!

\- Un pays où les femmes ont les mêmes droits que les hommes vire à la décadence ! Tout le monde a une place en ce monde, c'est ce qu'il fait qu'il marche !

\- L'évolution est un gage d'avancement Roi Eomer ! Non la stagnation sur les us et coutumes éculés ! Mais bien évidemment, j'imagine que tous vos grands sages se sont penchés sur la question. Le fait est, Roi Eomer, est que l'homme a bien plus peur de la femme qu'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer ! Nous restons un mystère pour la plupart d'entre vous. Vous n'arrivez pas à nous comprendre, à nous déchiffrer ! Il est plus simple de nous accuser de légèreté et d'idiotie, ça ne demande pas d'efforts ainsi ! Les femmes ont un instinct de préservation bien plus poussé que le vôtre, qui est le seul et réel gage pour la survie de votre espèce et du monde ! Une empathie particulière pour tout ce qui vit, germe et pousse ! Car elles ont ça dans le sang ! Dans leur essence ! Et Roi Eomer, tant que vous n'aurez pas mis un enfant au monde! Le fruit de VOS entrailles ! Jamais vous ne pourrez le comprendre! ».

Sa voix s'était élevée bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, couvrant les discussions alentours, et créant un silence presque sacral. Thranduil la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, totalement éberlué par ses paroles et ce qu'elle avait oser faire. Egratigner un des plus grands souverains d'Arda devant ses pairs. Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient guère mieux. Elle s'aperçut du malaise qu'elle venait de créer quand ses oreilles n'entendirent plus les voix de ses amis, et la musique en fond. Aragorn ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet emportement, car la situation était devenue délicate. Arwen et Eowyn, quant à elles, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, voir de rire sous cape. Le volcan qu'était cette étrangère venait de souffler un bon coup sur nombre de préceptes, qu'elles-mêmes trouvaient souvent désuets et rébarbatifs. Ce fut le rire clair d'Eowyn qui cassa l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'instaurer. Radieuse, elle piqua son frère gentiment:

« Il est un fait certain, Eomer, que jamais tu n'as rencontré de villageoise ressemblant à notre invitée. Bien plus revêche et avisée qu'il peut le sembler de prime abord. Mais avant que tu te laisses envahir par ton orgueil, réfléchis, tu sais être sage. Tu sais, comme nous tous, qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort dans ses dires.

\- Bien évidemment toi tu la soutiens ! Rétorqua Eomer indigné.

\- Je ne sais si je la soutiens en disant cela, mais, Dame Alexandra, fit tout d'un coup Faramir en la regardant avec un large sourire, ces vêtements vous vont bien mieux qu'à moi. Vous y apportez une touche féminine des plus agréable.

\- Pour sûr que si tous les intendants étaient bâtis comme elle, avec des courbes aussi alléchantes, bon nombres de conflits n'auraient jamais vu le jour ! » S'esclaffa alors Thorin III qui partit dans un rire tonitruant qui fut repris par grand nombre.

L'incident clos, ils reprirent des discussions plus légères, et Thranduil, qui ne cessait de visser sa vue sur elle, déclara sombrement:

« C'était plus fort que vous, vous ne pouviez attendre pour faire votre numéro et vous donner en spectacle ….

\- Si dire mes opinions et les défendre est se donner en spectacle, en effet oui, je ne pouvais attendre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à l'Eryn Lasgalen, Alexandra. La donne change ici, vous devriez faire plus attention ! Grogna-t-il courroucé.

\- Le seul que ça dérange véritablement dans cette affaire, c'est vous ! Car j'accorde plus d'importance à leurs Seigneuries, qu'à vous-même ! »

Remarque cinglante et mordante, qui éveilla une colère sourde mais bien sentie chez le souverain.

 _« Je ne sais combien de temps encore je pourrai jouer la comédie ainsi ! Elle est d'une force de caractère incroyable, qui me contrarie aussi fortement qu'elle me plaît! C'est ingérable ! Et par Varda OUI! Oui je fulmine même de n'être qu'à cette table qu'un Seigneur comme les autres, et de ne pas capter son attention comme je le désire ! Ne devrait-elle pas se morfondre de cette situation ? ! Je le sais qu'elle en souffre, alors pourquoi ne vacille-t-elle pas ?! »._

Legolas soupira bruyamment, leur exprimant à tous deux, sont total désaccord face à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne supportait pas de les voir se déchirer ainsi, c'était tellement à l'encontre de la nature elfique, d'ailleurs …. Cette pensée le fit tiquer. Il coula un regard discret vers son père, et il décela une détermination qu'il avait que rarement vu chez lui. Son échine se hérissa d'appréhension. Ses yeux bifurquant sur l'humaine, le drôle de pressentiment qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt, revint. Quelque chose de néfaste était à l'oeuvre. Son père ne pouvait le sentir, tout à sa colère et sa rumination. Mais lui, le voyait. Il redressa la tête, soudain en alerte.

« Legolas ? S'enquit Gimli en le voyant faire, le connaissant à présent très bien.

\- Quelque chose se trame Gimli, je le sens, murmura-t-il, ce qui attira l'attention de son père ».

Les servants revinrent, avec les vins, les plats et les accompagnements prévus à cet effet. Alexandra face à lui, essayait de manger un peu, et elle avait le dos tourné au réel danger qui la menaçait. Tandis que les serviteurs tournaient autours d'eux dans un ballet des plus synchronisé, Legolas aperçut le traître éclat blanc, avant tout le monde. Il hurla « ALEXANDRA! », ce qui fit sursauter tous les convives. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se produisit, que le couteau de Legolas venait de traverser l'espace à une vitesse fulgurante, et qu'un cri s'éleva derrière elle, alertant tout le monde. Elle repoussa sa chaise violemment, tout en levant la tête, le poignet du serviteur derrière elle était transpercé par la lame du couteau jusqu'à la garde, et le poignard qu'il tenait tomba lamentablement à ses pieds dans un bruit métallique désagréable. Il y eut un instant de flottement où Alexandra et son agresseur, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, se fixèrent. Totalement abasourdis par ce qu'il se passait. Puis l'homme porta l'autre main à sa ceinture et dégaina une autre arme, qu'il abattit violemment sur elle. Les gardes du château réagirent bien moins vite que l'humaine. Tandis qu'il tendait la lame pour l'atteindre, elle lui saisit le bras, le tira vers elle, puis, son dos collé contre le torse de son assaillant, qui était plus grand et plus costaud au passage, elle lui tordit le poignet violemment. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Les notables à sa gauche se dégagèrent prestement des abords du combat, bousculant leurs chaises dans un raclement strident sur le carrelage. Ses enseignements affluèrent en elle, comme si elle n'avait pas cessé ses entraînements depuis ces longs mois. Elle se servit de ce qu'elle savait pour le faire basculer en avant. Le passant par dessus son épaule, soulevant son corps avec une telle facilité, que son agresseur fut pris au dépourvu. L'adrénaline affluait dans ses veines telle une drogue puissante. Aiguisant son esprit et ses sens. Elle projeta le corps massif de l'assassin sur la table, en grognant sous l'effort, lui faisant entrer l'arrête du bois dans les côtes. Les assiettes et les verres se brisèrent, pénétrant les tissus et les chairs. Les couverts valsèrent avec grand fracas. A présent, tous les entouraient, prêts à intervenir au besoin. Elle plaqua son assaillant en hurlant un cri rauque de rage, puis d'un geste vif, elle lui écrasa le bras sur la table, saisit un couteau non loin, et le lui planta dans la main. Transperçant sèchement la paume, le clouant ainsi au bois. Un vagissement s'extirpa de la gorge de l'homme. La douleur et la peur s'extirpait de tous ses pores. Elle se renversa sur lui, appuyant une autre lame sur sa peau et plus précisément sa carotide, et des flammes dans le regard, elle hurla:

« Qui t'envoie ?! Pourquoi me viser ?!

\- Il t'aura ! Rien ne doit entraver sa marche ! Tes jours sont comptés chienne !

\- Toi ce sont des minutes qui sont comptées ! QUI T'ENVOIE ?! » répéta Alexandra vermillon de colère, ayant du mal à se maîtriser.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le tuer, afin de l'interroger, mais galvanisée par le combat, seules des envies de meurtre envahissaient sa réflexion. L'homme eut un rire gras, puis de sa main valide il porta quelque chose à sa bouche, et l'avala avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Son organisme fut pris de convulsions, une écume blanchâtre vint envahir sa cavité buccale, et en quelques secondes il mourut. Ses muscles raides se détendirent, et il glissa tel une poupée de chiffon, la main toujours vissée à la surface en chêne. Essoufflée, elle jeta le couteau qui s'écrasa et rebondit dans un bruit métallique sur la table. Dépitée, les joues rouges sous l'effort, le regard aussi sauvage que celui d'un fauve, elle était réellement impressionnante en cet instant. Autant par ce qu'elle dégageait, que ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tous levés autours des tables, ils la fixaient comme si ils avaient devant eux une créature étrange, qui inspirait à la fois crainte et fascination. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule, et toute à sa contemplation morbide, elle eut un geste vif en repoussant le bras qui venait de l'effleurer. Ce simple geste avait déclenché un mécanisme de survie impressionnant, et, une flamme meurtrière dans le regard clair de Thranduil. Nul à part lui, n'avait le droit de ne serait-ce que la frôler. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Elle braqua sur l'importun un regard incendiaire, à la limite de la folie.

« Hop hop hop ! Ce n'est que moi Alex ! Que moi …. s'exclama Silfren en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement, créant tout de même un espace de sécurité entre elle et lui. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, puis la tournant à nouveau vers le cadavre, elle eut soudain la nausée. Il avait déjà le teint gris verdâtre, et la salive blanche continuait à s'égoutter lentement de sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Du poison …. un putain de poison …. T'as de la chance d'être mort, ou je t'aurai crevé moi-même! Bouffon ! » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'assemblée.

Son sang était bouillant, sa tête à l'envers, et chacun de ses muscles frémissaient d'impatience, tant l'adrénaline les shootait. Une seule envie la tiraillait en cet instant : hurler. Mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres frémissantes.

Déjà les gardes faisaient évacuer la salle, et seuls restèrent les dirigeants, Skal et Silfren. Deux hommes vinrent chercher le mort, tandis qu'Aragorn parlait au loin, sans qu'elle parvienne à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, quelque chose retint son attention. Délogeant la lame de la main où elle l'avait planté, elle s'exclama « Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que …. ? ». Elle se pencha sur l'homme dont le regard était devenu vitreux, et soulevant la manche, son coeur manqua un battement, voir plusieurs. Elle se redressa vivement, comme si elle s'était blessée, tandis que s'offrait à sa vue un tatouage qu'elle reconnut de suite. Plus qu'en état de choc, elle se recula, et entra en collision avec Legolas qui avait fait le tour de la table pour venir la rejoindre. Elle se retourna, l'air totalement perdu, et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il lui prit le bras et déclara presque trop vivement :

« Je la ramène à ses appartements, elle ne doit pas vaquer seule dans le château.

\- Nous pouvons nous charger de son escorte Prince Legolas ! Avança Silfren très sérieusement.

\- Non! Je n'aurai en confiance qu'en mon fils. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Rohirrim, ordonna la voix glaciale de Thranduil ».

Alexandra faillit lui répliquer une chose des plus sentie, mais Legolas la tira à sa suite avant que son état lui fasse dire n'importe quoi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir de l'aile Nord, et quand ils passèrent à côté d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, elle leur offrit un sourire torve, et déclara « La sécurité laisse à désirer Roi Elessar ». Mais il n'y avait dans son timbre aucun reproche, juste un humour noir décadent que seuls les guerriers connaissaient, et, reconnaissaient. Legolas se fit plus insistant, lui martyrisant presque le bras, et il la reconduisit jusqu'à son lieu de séjour.

Autours de la grande table, tous étaient atterrés. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer telle scène. Eomer fût le premier à réagir, tandis que le ballet des serviteurs s'était remis en route. Se hâtant de nettoyer.

« Est-ce donc cela que tu loues ma soeur ? Qu'une femme puisse apporter dans son sillage telle mort, et telle violence ?!

\- Oui, car elle n'a fait que sauver sa vie, affirma Eowyn en relevant le menton fièrement, le regard froid. Et il est heureux qu'elle sache si bien se défendre, où ce serait son sang qui aurait maculé cette table, et non celui de cet assassin ….

\- D'ailleurs, vous ne nous aviez pas dit, Roi Thranduil, que cette humaine soulevait autant de passion, déclara Aragorn en posant son attention sur le monarque de l'ancien Vertbois ».

Celui-ci, raide et froid comme le marbre, détourna que légèrement la tête pour pouvoir croiser le regard inquisiteur du Roi Elessar. Se campant dans une attitude hautaine et plus que réservée, alors que tout en lui bouillonnait, il demanda d'une voix morne et glaciale qui fit frissonner tout le monde :

« Suis-je mis sur le banc des accusés pour être questionné de la sorte ?

\- Non Seigneur Thranduil, objecta de suite Faramir. Mais si nous avions su qu'elle courait de tels risques, nous aurions fait renforcer sa surveillance. Elle aurait été plus protégée.

\- Parce que vous pensez que j'aurai pu soupçonner telle action ? Rétorqua Thranduil agacé. Vous osez envisager que j'aurai pu mettre délibérément sa vie en danger, alors que je vous l'ai amené pour ce fameux conseil ?! Qui était d'ailleurs à la base SON idée !

\- Vous saviez qu'elle attirait certaines convoitises Roi Thranduil, n'est-ce pas à cause de cela, qu'elle s'est retrouvée en piteux états dans les Cavernes Etincelantes ? Fit alors la voix de Gimli, très secoué par ce qu'il venait d'advenir, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ces questionnements ! Je ne suis pas un vassal qui doit allégeance, et vos suspicions me déplaisent au plus haut point ! Quoi que vous pensiez, jamais je ne l'aurai mise sciemment dans une telle position. Elle a une certaine valeur il est vrai. Pour cela que je tenais à ce que tout ceci soit gardé secret, et qu'elle ne quitte pas les couverts de l'Eryn Lasgalen ! Mais cette femme est la plus butée que je connaisse, et son sens de l'honneur dépasse tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer ! Elle savait pertinemment quels risques elle encourait à venir ainsi à votre rencontre. Mais avec tous ces gardes, ces murs, ces nobles Seigneurs qui ici se restaurent, même elle, n'aurait pu soupçonner telle infamie ! A présent je vais quérir de ses nouvelles. Je n'ai pas à supporter cette atmosphère méfiante et vos regards accusateurs. Et je vous conseille Roi Elessar, de trier un peu plus sur le volet vos serviteurs, si un tel incident se reproduit, je prendrai cela pour une atteinte personnelle ».

Avant qu'Aragorn puisse rétorquer, Thranduil les délaissa, la tête haute et l'expression méprisante au possible. Un ample mouvement de sa cape, presque théâtral, fermant sa marche. Ce qu'il venait d'arriver, l'avait ébranlé. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ces gens se soient aventurés si loin dans les entrailles de ce château. Il fila comme le vent, les laissant à leurs discussions stériles.

« Avec les fêtes qui s'annoncent, comment allons-nous faire ? Osa émettre Faramir soucieux.

\- Rien. Nous la tiendrons à l'oeil. Je veux une escorte et une surveillance constantes. Je pense que le prince Legolas est le plus proche d'elle il me semble, il pourra l'accompagner sans trop éveiller les soupçons, déclara Aragorn pensif.

\- Nous sommes là aussi ! Fit Skalladrin en s'avançant vers eux. Le roi Thorin III et le Seigneur Gimli peuvent attester et témoigner de mes capacités.

\- Je me porte aussi volontaire, renchérit Silfren en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Eomer pour avoir son assentiment. Le roi Eomer pourra aussi vous assurer de ma loyauté.

\- Et bien, voyez-vous ça ! C'est qu'elle en soulève des coeurs cette humaine ! S'exclama Thorin III d'une voix grave, et légèrement amusée. Si on m'avait dit que tel trésor circulait dans ces couloirs, je l'aurai peut-être déjà ramenée avec moi à Erebor ! » puis il éclata dans un rire tonitruant que tous jugèrent de mauvais goût aux vues de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

* * *

.

« Lâchez-moi Legolas ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main pour marcher ! » s'écria Alexandra indignée par ce comportement, que trop protecteur à son goût.

Elle tira vigoureusement sur le bras qu'il avait emprisonné sous sa poigne de fer, et ils s'arrêtèrent dans le grand couloir qui menait à leurs appartements. Legolas avait le visage fermé, et les crispations de sa mâchoire ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de son père quand il était de la sorte contrarié.

« Vous êtes en danger ! Rétorqua-t-il fermement

\- Et ? Ça m'empêche de poser un pied devant l'autre convenablement ? » Se défendit-elle d'une voix toute aussi tendue.

Elle sentit ses doigts se délier, et la libérer progressivement. Elle se massa la peau, car il avait usé de force pour la maintenir. Tous deux étaient nerveux, et se chamailler pour une chose dont il n'était, ni l'un, ni l'autre, responsable, serait stupide. Soupirant longuement, elle reprit la marche, Legolas la suivant comme son ombre. Ils avancèrent plus lentement, et une fois à sa porte, elle déclara sincèrement :

« Merci Prince Legolas … sans vous je serai sûrement morte, ou en très mauvais état à présent …. »

Les traits de l'ellon se détendirent quelque peu, et soudain l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose, il répondit:

« De rien, c'était naturel. Si il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

\- Ne soyez donc pas si dur envers vous-même. Si vous saviez …. dans mon monde, ma tête avait aussi mise à prix. Il est rare que tout le monde vous porte dans son coeur, quand vous voulez changer les choses ….

\- Est-ce donc pour cela que vous n'avez eu personne dans votre vie ? Pas d'enfants ? D'époux? » osa demander Legolas, outrepassant totalement les habitudes de son peuple.

Alexandra eut un hoquet de surprise, abasourdie, elle rétorqua totalement sur la défensive pour le coup :

« Qui ?! Qui vous a parlé de cela ?!

\- Angrod …. même si il n'a fait qu'effleurer le sujet. Ensuite, je l'ai vite compris en étant à vos côtés. Car vous ne parliez jamais de tout ceci. Une mère, une épouse, aurait tôt ou tard fait des allusions à ce sujet. Il m'attriste de savoir, qu'une personne telle que vous, soit à ce point si solitaire …. » avoua Legolas d'une voix bienveillante.

Il avait une fois de plus réduit l'espace qui les séparait. La tête encore retournée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, elle ne réagit pas sur le moment, bien qu'instinctivement, elle recula, et se trouva dos à la porte. L'adrénaline, encore présente dans ses veines, lui faisait voir les choses de façon crue et presque violente. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, au repos. Et coucher sur le papier le tatouage qu'elle venait de découvrir. En repensant à ce détail, sa mine s'assombrit grandement, et avant que Legolas ne franchisse un cap qu'il aurait sûrement regretté, elle détourna la tête, et vit la silhouette de Thranduil au fond du couloir. Son coeur fit un violent bond dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accéléra même un peu, et impatiente, elle déclara carrément :

« Je veux être seule ! Je veux souffler un peu et réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se produire. Au calme, même si je ne trouverai sûrement pas le sommeil de si tôt. Bonne nuit Prince Legolas, qu'elle vous apporte conseil, je crains que vous en aillez cruellement besoin ! ».

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle le laissa en plan et entra en se faufilant presque. Thranduil avançait résolument, et elle n'avait pas envie de le voir ou de lui parler en cet instant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il en ajoute une couche, et elle finirait par tuer quelqu'un. Quand il arriva, la porte était close, et Legolas le toisait avec un air indéfinissable, mais qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

 _« Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils comprennent Tous, que cette femme n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! Et surtout, qu'elle M'appartient ! »_ se sentit-il fulminer intérieurement.

Il ne s'en était aperçu qu'en cette soirée. La voir ainsi exposée devant tous ces mâles mortels, ces Nains et ces Hommes, qui indéniablement auraient plus de points communs avec elle, que lui, le rendait totalement malade. Il ne le supportait tout simplement pas, car la perspective de la perdre, apparaissait très cruellement, comme jamais encore elle n'était apparue. Enlevée et tuée par des orcs, était une chose. Ravie juste sous son nez par péché d'inaction, il le supporterait encore moins. Il devait la reprendre, avant qu'une chose irrémédiable ne soit commise. Il demanda d'une voix neutre :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Secouée. Elle veut être seule, répondit simplement Legolas, encore un peu éprouvé d'avoir été si amèrement remis à sa place.

\- Je dois lui parler …

\- Elle ne veut voir personne ! » Objecta Legolas qui se mit en travers de sa route.

Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement. Pinçant les lèvres, il ordonna d'une voix glaciale:

« Comment oses-tu te dresser devant moi de la sorte ?! Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis Legolas ? J'ai beau être ton père, je suis également ton roi ! »

Les deux elfes se jaugèrent un instant, puis, baissant les yeux, le prince se décala sur la droite, laissant le champs libre. La tension était palpable et fortement désagréable. Cognant sans douceur à la porte, Thranduil exigea d'une voix forte :

« Alexandra ouvrez s'il vous plaît !

\- Non! Je ne veux voir personne ! Votre fils a du vous le dire non ?! répondit l'humaine de manière aussi sèche.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant par les Valar ! La situation est bien trop grave pour cela ! » S'écria-t-il au bord de la perte de contrôle.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et la surface close s'ouvrit violemment. Rubiconde d'indignation et de colère, elle cracha:

« Oui elle l'est ! Mais seulement pour moi ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec vous ce soir cher Roi ! Depuis hier vous aviez l'occasion de venir me voir, mais vous avez préféré rester planqué dans votre geôle royale ! Restez-y au lieu de venir me gonfler avec votre suffisance, votre perfection et tout ce qui va avec ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de converser avec vous de ce qu'il y a, ou a pu avoir entre nous ! Si vous ne pouvez prendre de décision pour faire évoluer les choses, moi si ! Et ce soir, je n'ai réellement pas la patience, et surtout pas l'envie de vous avoir à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de personnes qui puissent me comprendre, qui puissent partager mes déboires de mortelle comme seul un mortel peut le faire ! Vous ne répondez à aucun de ces critères ! Alors si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect à mon égard ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Il vit dans son regard, une flamme teintée de haine, qui le fit frémir. La douleur qui la dévorait, la faisait de plus en plus ressembler à Idhril, et cela le terrifia. Il passa sur le propre monstre qui était en train de lui labourer la poitrine, et serrant le poing, il fit, vaincu :

« En ce cas, bonne nuit. Soyez assurée que je suis néanmoins soulagé et ravi que vous ne soyez pas blessée.

\- Vous pouvez dire merci à votre fils ! Bonne nuit! »

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez, et Thranduil resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Si il avait été chez lui, il aurait fracassé la serrure, explosé le bois, et tout ce qui lui barrait le passage, pour la retrouver. Pour la reprendre, lui hurler même tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il n'était pas en son royaume. Et son fils, à ses côtés, en viendrait sûrement aux mains pour le contenir. Ainsi, il fallait qu'il la joue autrement. Se tournant de quart vers son héritier, il dit simplement la voix neutre:

« Je vais me reposer. Brilthor est parti mener une enquête, il nous tiendra informé.

\- Je monterai la garde cette nuit.

\- Les gardes sont là pour ça Legolas !

\- Oui, mais rien ne vaut la vigilance d'un elfe, _Ada_. Vous le savez très bien ….. » insista Legolas sagement.

Thranduil finit par hocher la tête lentement. Epuisé, et rêvant d'un bon verre de vin, il prit le chemin de son lieu de repos.

« Père … quand vous avez pris la décision de la mener ici, de lui faire escorte, vous saviez qu'elle serait dès-lors exposée aux yeux du monde. Vous saviez qu'elle rencontrerait les siens, qu'elle choisirait sûrement, de ce fait, de ne plus revenir chez nous. Si vous teniez tant à elle, pourquoi l'avoir si facilement laissé s'éloigner ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être plus battu ? Avez-vous eu pour elle, dans le fond, ce fameux amour que vous aviez décelé ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une passade, qu'un caprice souverain de plus ? Si vous ne faites pas le nécessaire, d'autres le feront. Et croyez-moi, ils sont plus nombreux que vous ne pouvez le soupçonner. Pour l'avoir accompagnée, j'ai pu en être témoin. Vous la perdrez …. vous êtes déjà en train de la perdre ….. ».

La voix de Legolas s'était élevée, claire, neutre, emplie d'une vérité qui lui fit mal. L'échine de Thranduil se hérissa sous ses mots. Une bête immonde à la morsure glacée lui perfora le thorax. Il lui fallut un effort incommensurable pour ne pas le remettre à sa place et l'envoyer paître. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, il continua sa route, et se perdit, solitaire, dans ses fastueux appartements.

Alexandra quant à elle, s'était réfugiée dans sa salle de bain, et seule, elle se permit de verser des larmes. La boule acide qui lui bouffait l'estomac et le larynx, l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Entre cet attentat raté, et son amour qui n'avait de cesse de la torturer, elle se sentait perdre dangereusement pieds. Une fois cela lui était arrivé. Une fois dans sa vie. Quand la mort de Gabrielle était survenue, peu de temps après celle de ses parents. Elle avait erré longtemps sur un sentier de débauches et d'excès, qui l'avait faite s'égarer sur des méandres douteux. Et fait amusant, ce fut cela qui enclencha tellement de choses par la suite. Prise de substances illicites lors de rites ethniques, initiations chamaniques, et autres expériences qui avaient fait sauter chez elle tous les verrous qui muselaient son âme. Elle avait éveillé son esprit, avait redécouvert ces parties obscures de son être, qui avait accentué au point de lui faire mal, cette affinité particulière avec la Nature, même l'Univers et les énergies qu'il recelait. Agrippant ses cheveux tout en les tirant en arrière, elle regarda son reflet, et tous ces souvenirs la percutèrent au point de pulvériser les dernières défenses qui lui restaient. Elle éclata en sanglot, toutes réserves se dissolvant sous l'abandon. S'écrasant sur le bac d'eau, elle regarda ses larmes rider la surface de l'onde calme, en tombant de façon régulière. Ses yeux la brûlaient, tout lui faisait mal. Même sa peau ne supportait plus le contact des vêtements luxueux qu'elle portait. Elle les enleva, et frénétiquement frotta les rares tâches de sang qui avaient eu l'audace de salir ce cadeau. Regardant le liquide se teinter de rouge tandis que l'eau coulait du robinet, elle pensa _« Même dans ce monde, je suis traquée. Je suis épuisée de repousser l'inévitable …. si lasse. Je hais ce monde de m'avoir redonné le goût de vivre ….. »_. Elle finit de nettoyer, puis elle se fit couler un bon bain. Dans les flots presque brûlants, elle se plongea, et se laissa aller à une certaine détente salvatrice. Après de très longues minutes, un cri la sortit de sa torpeur. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit des voix s'élever dans le couloir, et elle ne fut pas longue à reconnaître celle de Legolas qui tentait apparemment de retenir des visiteurs. Elle se leva, et se passant des vêtements de nuits propre, une chemise et un pantalon en lin, elle alla voir ce qui pouvait bien animer un tel bazar sur le seuil de ses appartements. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle quand elle entendit les beuglements de Skalladrin qui sommait l'elfe de le laisser passer.

« Nous avons autant de droit que vous de la voir! Et ce par ordre du Roi Elessar ! » vociférait Skalladrin, dont le ton rauque n'augurait rien de bon.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, et tous se figèrent. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Alexandra ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au spectacle que ces trois imbéciles lui offraient. Skalladrin avait empoigné la magnifique tunique princière, en la chiffonnant sévèrement, levant son visage rouge vers l'elfe tout en l'insultant. Legolas quant à lui le toisait de haut, penché sur lui comme si il mirait un insecte, et Silfren, lui, tenaillait Skalladrin par la taille, l'empêchant de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Les yeux plein de larmes, se tenant les côtes, elle crut qu'elle allait manquer d'air tant l'hilarité qui la tenaillait, était violente. Les trois mâles se séparèrent, époussetant leurs vêtements de manière fort peu naturelle, et n'osant la regarder en face, ils rougirent même légèrement. Skalladrin se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, réellement embarrassé d'avoir été vu ainsi. Il attendit patiemment qu'Alexandra cesse de se gausser si ouvertement, puis il expliqua :

« Nous vous amenions de quoi manger. Vous n'avez pas terminé le repas, et après le choc que vous avez subi, nous avions pensé que ce serait une bonne idée ».

Les pommettes lui faisant mal d'avoir tant ri, elle essaya de reprendre un peu de sérieux, et fit :

« Il est vrai que je n'ai que peu mangé.

\- Nous vous avons apporté quelques fruits, du pain, et du fromage, sans oublier un bon vin, s'empressa de dire Silfren en lui tendant un plateau qu'il avait posé sur un banc non loin.

\- Hooo c'est vraiment adorable de votre part ! » Fit Alexandra tout bonnement ravie. Cette attention était particulièrement bienvenue et agréable.

 _« Le genre de détail auquel les elfes ne pensent pas. Ce genre d'attention qui réchauffe plus qu'une couche royale! »_ se dit-elle réellement émue. _« C'est pourtant simple de faire plaisir aux autres. Rien n'est plus chaleureux et vital que ces humbles offrandes. Générées par un élan du coeur des plus naïf et bienveillant »_. Legolas, déclara d'une voix solennelle:

« Dame Alexandra, vous êtes sous surveillance, je ne connais pas ces gens, il se pourrait que …

\- Que quoi Prince Legolas ? Soupira-t-elle finalement, toute bonne humeur s'étant enfuie. Ils sont mes amis, et je peine à le dire, mais leur présence est plus que bienvenue en ces heures tardives. Et même si vous trouvez ça inconvenant et totalement déplacé, je vais les faire entrer, car j'ai réellement besoin de parler à des êtres qui puissent me comprendre. Chose, que malgré vos perfections, chers elfes, vous ne pouvez appréhender ».

Silfren et Skalladrin lancèrent un regard fier et entendu, qui fit fulminer le prince sur place. Elle leur ouvrit grand la porte, et saluant l'ellon au passage, ils entrèrent sans demander leur reste. Legolas avança d'un pas, et faillit dire quelque chose.

« Non Prince Legolas! Bien que vos intentions soient louables, je vous demande, comme une faveur, de me laisser cette liberté. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie d'humaine …. par pitié …. ».

Le timbre de sa voix était presque implorant, et sa légère brisure prouvait sa lassitude. Malgré son désaccord flagrant, Legolas en fut touché. Son agacement s'évapora, et il finit par lui sourire après de longues secondes conflictuelles. Avec amabilité, il inclina la tête, et chuchota alors:

« Soit wen Alexandra. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ….

\- Je sais _mellon_ _nîn_. …. Il fut grandement touché par cette appellation. Encore merci pour ce soir, Prince Legolas, vous avez été d'un grand secours …. et nous sommes quitte à présent …. »

L'elfe secoua la tête avec un charmant sourire, et murmura :

« Nous le serons quand je penserai ma dette honorée. Je ne sais ce que vous avez commis, ce que vous avez promis, pour me tirer de mes ombres …. mais je gage que ce que je vous dois, dépasse ce simple avertissement. Nous verrons Alexandra …. nous verrons ….. ».

Elle avait retrouvé sa chaleur, cette singulière tendresse qui était le ciment de leur amitié. Elle lui prit la main, et dit à voix basse :

« Tout à l'heure je ne le pensais pas, mais à présent si. Bonne nuit _Ernil Legolas_ …. reposez-vous ... ».

Puis elle le quitta à nouveau, et le prince fut en cet instant, plus bouleversé qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Quand il riva son attention sur le couloir vide, il vit Thranduil sur le seuil de sa suite, qui observait la scène en silence. Dire ce que la vue de l'Homme et du Nain entrant dans la chambrée d'Alexandra lui procura, était indescriptible. Tant de sentiments violents et chaotiques soufflèrent son esprit, ravagèrent son âme. Legolas, en voyant les ombres dans son regard de glace, sut, que, irrémédiablement, les choses n'iraient qu'en empirant.

.

* * *

 **Prochains Chapitres :**

 **Les festivités vont avoir lieu !**

 **De nouveaux arrivants entrent en piste, dont un en particulier !**

 **La relation houleuse de nos deux amants va atteindre son paroxysme !**

 **Qu'a découvert Alexandra réellement en voyant ce tatouage ?**

 **Bah ça ... vous le saurez en lisant la suite ! ;p**

 **Biizzz à toutes, à bientôt !**

 **.**

 **.**


	31. Méandres Nocturnes

**.Milyi:** Sentiments exacerbés c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et c'est la descente aux enfers même ! XD Oui le renvoi de balle est fréquent quand des choses graves arrivent mais que personne ne veut en assumer quelques responsabilité. J'avais envie de confronter Alex face à Arwen et Eowyn, c'était même assez important pour moi et l'histoire. Thranduil a fondu un plomb, et c'est de pire en pire ! Mais tout à une fin ! ;) Encore merci pour tout ton soutien petit Diabolo ! Et ta foi inébranlable en mon écrit et ce que j'en fais. J'espère être toujours à la hauteur des tes "attentes" ! Et VIVE nos délires totalement tracassés ! ^^

 **.Mane-Jei: ** Ce qui les touchent surtout, je pense, c'est que quelqu'un étranger à leur peuple, se donne la peine de le dire dans leur langue (mais je peux me tromper ! ;)) En effet le tatouage a une importance capitale pour la suite, que vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres ! Thranduil va aller de pire en pire, mais c'est normal, et tout à un but. ;) Tu verras pour la réponse, car bientôt je vais aborder le sujet bien plus en profondeur, et ce sera je pense, limpide comme de l'eau de roche ;)

 **.JulieFanfic:** J'espère que tu te reposes tout de même, avec tout ce que tu as à faire ! :)) Clair vive le GirlPower nan mais ! XD Non ce n'était pas un de ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés ^^ Thranduil est roi, pourquoi irait-il faire des efforts ? ;) Et oui, j'essaye de faire des situations presque "réelles", car comme je le dis, on réagit souvent connement dans la vie de tous les jours. Et mettre des êtres "parfaits" dans ce genre de médiocrité, moi ça me plaît ! (petit côté sadique héhé). Merci pour tout tes encouragements !

 **.Eilonna:** Oui ils deviennent chiants certes ! Je le concède allégrement, j'aime bien torturer "mes lecteurs" (gnyuk gnyuk gnyuk oui oui c'est un rictus flippant ! ;)). ça s'arrangera, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines ou le souhaite ... tu verras bien ;p

 **.BlueSky:** Bah je suis ravie si tu en deviens addict ! C'est un bon point pour moi ça ! Non ? ^^ Oui Eomer est gentil mais bien campé dans le rustre que l'on imagine sans mal à cette époque. C'est un homme d'action, l'antithèse de Faramir (bien que ce dernier soit aussi un grand guerrier). Oui la tentative d'assassinat, et le tatouage qui vous éclairera un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Thranduil est totalement con tu veux dire oui ?! XDD mais c'est ça que j'adore, le pousser dans ses retranchements ! Quant à Alex, en effet, elle est plus que perdue ... et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant là aussi ... mais chuuuuuut ! ;p

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci à vous lecteurs et followers !**_

 _ **Mais un plus grand MERCI encore, à vous "Reviewers" !**_

 _ **C'est une monnaie inestimable que ce petit texte, ces petites phrases que vous nous offrez après chaque chapitre ! Un paiement qui demande peu, mais qui apporte énormément ! Il est important pour nous, auteurs, de savoir vos ressentis !**_

 _ **Je suis ravie si vous accordez encore autant d'importance à cette fic ! Mon petit noyau dur, mes irréductibles ... MERCIIIII !**_

 _ **A présent, BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Elle était belle. Indéniablement belle. Malgré son physique atypique pour une femme dans leur monde. Malgré son attitude désinvolte de garçon manqué. Malgré la crainte qu'elle inspirait sans le vouloir. Tout en elle, en cet instant rayonnait, et ce, en dépit de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait poussé la table basse qui siégeait entre les fauteuils et le canapé. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, étalant des langues de lumières et d'ombres dans toute la pièce. Ce jeu de formes chimériques animait l'espace, instaurant une atmosphère intimiste fort agréable. Silfren regardait Alexandra, couchée sur le flanc, à même le tapis qui se tenait devant l'âtre, s'amusant un peu avec la nourriture, et beaucoup avec le vin. Actuellement, elle avait entre les mains du pain qu'elle émiettait avec application, un air espiègle dans le regardant tandis que Skalladrin clamait son innocence.

« Nooon Alexandra! Ce n'était pas mon idée ! Mais la sienne ! Fit le nain en portant un doigt accusateur vers Silfren qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ».

Sans avertir, elle prit quelques miettes et visa Skal. Les boulettes de mie virevoltèrent lestement, avant d'atterrir sur son pourpoint bleu et dans sa barbe soignée. Assis en face d'elle, il se releva comme si il avait prit un coup, et s'écria :

« Ha non pas ma barbe hein ! Vous allez toute me la saloper avec vos conneries ! Je vous jure sur Durin que ce n'était pas mon idée ! ».

Alexandra, devant l'air outré de son ami se tourna sur le dos, et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. La tête sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, elle essayait de se contenir mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était trop à fleur de peau en cette soirée. Ils s'étaient confortablement installés sur la tapisserie, le plateau de victuailles entre eux trois. Skal et Alexandra face à face, Silfren en bout de plat pour fermer le cercle, ou plutôt, rectangle qu'ils formaient. Elle fit un mouvement de la tête pour pouvoir voir Silfren qui se tenait derrière elle, et demanda malicieuse :

« Alors comme ça, c'est à cause de vous ! Vue la mine déconfite de notre ami, je suis certaine qu'il dit la vérité! »

Silfren assit de côté, la joue reposée sur un poing fermé, secoua la tête légèrement en ayant un adorable sourire. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami, il avoua, sans remords:

« Oui … il dit vrai … je trouvais cela amusant de vous accueillir ainsi, dans cette salle austère, criant à ces Seigneurs qu'elle personne étrange et fascinante vous êtes ... ».

Alexandra grimaça sous cette phrase. Se renversant à nouveau dans un geste vif, elle se mit sur le ventre, sa chemise remontant légèrement sur sa taille fine, lui donnant un aspect sensuel à souhait dans ces vêtements si masculins. Dans l'état où elle était, elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait dégager. Elle voulait juste se sentir Elle, se sentir libre, se sentir vivre ! Après avoir frôler autant de fois la mort, elle pouvait se le permettre non? Ces deux êtres qui furent ses compagnons de route un long moment, lui apportaient cette chaleur dont elle manquait cruellement. Plus brute que celle des elfes, plus sanguine, plus spontanée, et en totale acceptation de ce qu'elle était, et de ce qu'ils étaient. Pas de faux-semblants.

« Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous m'avez mise dans une situation des plus inconfortable ! Je vous aurai tué !

\- Haaaa pas de menaces ! Quand je vois ce que vous avez fait à ce type, rappelez-moi de ne plus commettre d'impairs ! S'exclama Silfren en ayant un rire grave.

\- Oui … dit Alexandra soudain plus sombre. Silfren se maudit de lui en avoir parlé. En même temps … il l'avait sacrément bien cherché …. »

Elle se repositionna sur le dos, accueillant avec bonheur la chaleur du foyer qui lui léchait gentiment la plante des pieds.

« Je n'ai que rarement tué dans ma vie, avoua-t-elle alors. Ses yeux se parèrent d'une étrange nostalgie. Sombre et froide, qui la hantait tous les jours de sa vie, quoi qu'elle fasse pour s'en délester. Mise à mal par son expérience de la soirée, et les vapeurs d'alcool, elle continua, nous n'avons que rarement tués. Nous ne le voulions pas. Au début nous nous sommes défendus avec ce que nous avions, mais ils ont ouvert le feu les premiers …. le premier homme que j'ai abattu, était un braconnier. Infiltrés dans une réserve de rhinocéros, sa troupe et lui-même, avait acculé un mâle, lui avait scié la corne, et l'avait laissé agonisant sur le sable brun. La bête se vidait lentement de son sang, sous le soleil cuisant de la savane. Les mouches avaient déjà commencé leur œuvre quand nous sommes arrivés. J'ai achevé cette magnifique bête, abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances. Ces enfoirés avaient pris la fuite, mais nous travaillions avec les meilleurs pisteurs. Les chasseurs qui vivaient encore sur ces terres hostiles et magnifiques. Ils nous ont mené à un village, où ces fils de pute avaient pris leur quartier! Quelques heures, et ils avaient trouvé le temps de passer à tabac les vieux et les enfants qui ne pouvaient partir travailler, chasser ou garder les troupeaux, et par la même avait aussi eut assez de champs libre pour violer deux femmes qui n'étaient pas parties pour garder les jeunes. Elle déglutit avec effort, les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses tempes, et elle fit, j'ai eu, une telle rage. Un tel sentiment d'injustice mêlé à une culpabilité que je ne m'expliquais pas, j'ai totalement pété les plombs. Ils étaient quatre. Mes hommes ont saisi les trois premiers. Le dernier, sûrement averti par les rares bruits qui avaient trahis notre présence, est sorti d'une cahute, tenant une adolescente par la nuque, l'exposant à la vue de tous. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et je me souviendrai toujours avec horreur, de la terreur que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Ses yeux révulsés dans son visage rond, comme une bête terrorisée entre les griffes d'un prédateur. Elle était si belle cette petite ….. après une brève pause, se sortant des méandres tortueux de ses souvenirs, elle finit difficilement, il lui avait posé le flingue sur la tempe, menaçant de la tuer si nous ne déposions pas les armes. Nous étions toujours pacifistes à l'époque …. je l'étais encore …. malgré l'assassinat perpétré sur mes parents, et la mort de ma soeur .. j'avais encore un certain sens de l'éthique. Il est mort au moment où l'homme a appuyé sur la détente et à fait sauté le crâne de cette enfant, alors que nous avions posé nos flingues au sol. Il y a un moment étrange, où la scène se passe au ralenti, quand la pire des abominations est commise devant vous. Il a ri, se moquant de nous en balançant le corps de la gamine un peu plus loin. Puis levant le sac imbibé de sang où se tenait les cornes de rhinocéros, il a commencé à partir. Nous savions qu'il allait ouvrir le feu une fois à bonne distance. Je n'ai pas attendu. Je me suis jetée au sol, j'ai visé … et tiré …. Son sourire débile est resté figé, tandis que la balle venait de traverser sa boîte crânienne. Il est tombé comme une masse. Prise dans une folie incontrôlable, je me suis retournée vers les autres, et je les ai tous tués …... et le pire de tout ça. C'est que je me suis aperçue, moi qui prônait la non violence et la préservation de la vie … que j'y ai pris du plaisir. Quelle sensation grisante d'avoir la vie d'autrui en ligne de mire, et de faire justice soi-même quand on le peut …. ».

Le silence. Silfren et Skal se regardèrent, le coeur serré. Oui, il y avait des zones d'ombres, des choses pour eux incompréhensibles. Des mots, des lieux, des armes qui ne leurs parlaient pas. Pourtant, la femme allongée devant eux, tenue plus pas les nerfs que par autre chose, ne mentait pas. Son aveu, aussi effroyable soit-il, les toucha au plus profond de leur être. Eux-mêmes avaient ôté des vies, avaient traversé de rudes combats où ils avaient été témoins du pire. Les yeux clairs de Skal se figèrent sur le plateau repas qui trônait, à moitié vide, sur le tapis luxueux, et il murmura:

« Rien ne nous prépare à la guerre. Rien ne nous prépare à la mort, à la perte, à la douleur …. Nombre de choses me demeurent obscures, votre pays, votre monde …. mais vous avez un courage digne des plus grands. Je ne serai pas honnête, si, à cause du fait que vous soyez une femme, je ne le reconnaissais pas ….. cependant ….. Elle braqua ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui, et cette vision lui serra la poitrine. Je redoute ce monde, je redoute ce que vous avez vécu, car je crains que la raison de votre présence ici, a un lien avec Nous, notre monde, nos contrées, et que vos expériences présagent un mal qui m'effraie, je l'avoue…. est-ce pour cela que l'on a voulu vous tuer ?

\- Entre autres choses Skal …. entre autres choses …. répondit-elle la voix morne ».

Leur instinct de protection s'éveilla, et Silfren, se levant, se rapprocha d'elle. Il prit le plateau, et versant un verre; il le tendit à Alex, s'en servant un à la suite, et un à Skal. Elle posa son dos contre un des sièges, et venant s'asseoir à son côté, il déclara en levant sa coupe :

« Effrayant certes, mais si nos femmes deviennent aussi fortes que vous, nous avons bon espoir que les choses ne dégénèrent pas autant ! »

Elle eut un sourire amer, et abattue, elle trinqua, puis s'envoya le liquide pourpre d'une seule traite au fond du gosier. De suite après, sans qu'ils puissent s'y attendre, elle jeta le verre dans les flammes, ayant un petit rire rauque qui les fit chavirer. Silfren passa son bras autours de ses épaules, et bien qu'elle refusa au début un contact aussi proche, elle se laissa enfin aller. Totalement vaincue par la fatigue et la tristesse.

 _« J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon d'être étreinte de la sorte …. c'est chaud, douillet, apaisant …. »_ pensa-t-elle dans une demie torpeur.

Elle se cala confortablement, au grand plaisir du Rohirrim, et sous l'oeil envieux de Skalladrin. Il fut des plus surpris quand elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Circonspect, il vint à sa gauche et elle l'invita à s'installer à son côté. Là c'est elle qui lui offrit une accolade amicale et chaleureuse. _« On forme une belle brochette tiens ! »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec humour. Ainsi assis, côtes à côtes, ils regardèrent le feu brûler, en silence. Tous plongés dans des souvenirs plus ou moins désagréables. Quelques craquements habillés d'étincelles se manifestaient de temps à autre, donnant un chuintement singulier. Elle entendait leur coeur battre dans cette atmosphère muette, et abrutie par l'épuisement, elle se détendit dangereusement.

« Silfren ?

\- Humm ?

\- Comment était votre femme ? Et votre fils ? »

Le Rohirrim eut un son de gorge suave et doux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il expliqua :

« Ma femme était la plus belle créature que ces terres ont vu naître. Elle avait la peau douce et blanche, clairsemée de tâche de rousseur. Sa chevelure flamboyante, encadraient des yeux verts magnifiques. D'une vaillance exemplaire, elle a élevé notre fils presque toute seule, vu que j'étais souvent sur les routes auprès du prince Theodred. Quant à mon fils, il avait mon intrépidité, mes cheveux, et le regard de sa mère. Ils étaient les plus beaux trésors qu'un homme puisse posséder …. »

Alexandra eut un sourire presque béat face à cette description des plus touchante. Inspirant longuement, elle demanda :

« Et vous Skal ? Pas de fiancée depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ?

\- Non, répondit Skal avec un air badin, ces orbes anthracite ne quittant pas les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de femme qui puisse me supporter sur le long terme. Et puis, les Naines sont très difficiles. A croire que je ne correspond pas assez aux critères demandés ….

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas chercher ailleurs ? Demanda presque bêtement Alexandra. Vous êtes obligé de trouver une femme de votre peuple ?

\- Je pourrais oui, éventuellement, trouver une femme des Hommes, mais là aussi ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous savez, Alexandra, les liaisons entre les peuples d'Arda, bien qu'arrivant, restent rares, et souvent tabous. Et les Elfes habillent plus les fantasmes, que les Nains.

\- J'en conviens, avoua humblement Alexandra. N'avait-elle pas succombé face au pire d'entre eux ? Pourtant, ils n'ont pas plus de valeur que vous Skal ….. je suis certaine que vous trouverez un jour. ».

Skalladrin eut un étrange rictus, et, songeur, il murmura:

« Qui sait Alexandra …. qui sait …. ».

Malgré sa ténacité, il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que l'humaine ne s'endorme à moitié. Ses deux amis la regardèrent longuement, et Silfren n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de caresser du pouce ses cheveux courts. Skal se leva, et s'étirant, il déclara :

« On reste cette nuit ?

\- Moi je reste en tout cas, le Prince est bien mignon, mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Même si je risque de le regretter à son réveil … dit Silfren avec un léger rire, s'imaginant déjà la scène.

\- Très bien, en ce cas on dort où ?

\- Dans mon lit si vous devez rester tous les deux, vous ronflez trop, et j'ai besoin de repos, maugréa Alexandra dans un demi-sommeil, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de Silfren mais celui-ci la retint en riant légèrement.

\- Vous êtes incapable de tenir debout ! La morigéna-t-il gentiment

\- Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai encore assez de force pour vous bottez les fesses si besoin était ! Répliqua-t-elle mordante malgré son état. Allez les gars, laissez-moi prendre une couverture douillette, et allez vous coucher, je dormirai sur ce confortable canapé près du feu ….. Si il arrive quoi que ce soi, je serai protégée sur deux fronts, c'est largement suffisant ….

\- Je suis pas prêt de partager ma couche avec lui non mais ! J'ai quand même mon honneur ! S'offusqua Skalladrin

\- Hoo comme si vous ne vous étiez pas tenus chaud lors de nuits glaciales d'automne ou d'hiver ! Lança Alexandra goguenarde, avec un large sourire, tout en se relevant difficilement.

\- Mais …. mais ce n'est pas pareil ! » S'exclama Skalladrin feignant d'être scandalisé par sa répartie.

Alexandra partit dans un petit rire grave, qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Debout, presque tremblante, croulant sous la fatigue, elle le chambrait ouvertement. Par Durin que ce bout de femme lui plaisait! Il avait pour elle une affection incroyable. Il secoua la tête, et finit par dire :

« Alexandra vous êtes un immonde petit Balrog plein de facéties. A vous seule vous viendriez à bout d'une armée de Nains ! C'est dire ! Je vais retourner à mes appartements. Silfren est de confiance, et aura sûrement le sommeil moins lourd que moi. Je vous dis à toute à l'heure. Et tenez ce mécréant à bonne distance ! Il sait y faire avec les femmes si l'envie lui prend !

\- Immonde briscard ! Truand et traître ! Lança Silfren avec une mine des plus amusée.

\- Je tiens trop à cette Dame pour ne pas l'avertir ! Rajouta Skal avec un clin d'oeil appuyé. Aller les tourtereaux, moi je file! ».

Les bottes lourdes du Nain martelèrent le plancher, et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ouvrit la porte. Devant le regard perplexe de Legolas qui était installé en face de la porte de l'autre côté du couloir, il lui fit un signe de la main et dit simplement « Bonne nuit ». Puis il partit lentement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans ces immenses coursives désertes.

Seuls, Alexandra alla dans sa chambre, sortant une couverture d'une de ces armoires, elle demanda:

« Vous voulez dormir sur le lit ?

\- N'y pensez même pas ! Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de vous soustraire à une bonne nuit sur un bon matelas. Le canapé fera parfaitement l'affaire ! »

Elle lui apporta également un oreiller, et le plaçant sur le sofa, elle dit en se retenant de bâiller :

« Bonne nuit Silfren! Reposez-vous bien, n'oubliez pas que demain vous devez nous éblouir !

\- Même en dormant sur ma monture, je vous ébahirai en suis certain ! »

Elle lui jeta la couverture dessus, ce qui le fit rire, puis tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre sa chambre, elle dit simplement :

« Merci …. Sifren. Merci d'avoir été là avec Skal ….

\- De rien Alexandra …. Il s'approcha d'elle, et venant lui baiser le front avec douceur, il continua, il me serait insupportable de vous voir souffrir …. »

Elle resta silencieuse. La sincérité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux noirs, la saisit. Troublée, elle hocha simplement la tête, puis alla se coucher. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un bruit. Sa silhouette féminine ravissant ses pensées. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil en ces heures nocturnes. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs, qui ne pouvait dormir que d'un oeil suite à cet attentat déjoué de peu. _« Pour sûr que je lui doit une fière chandelle à ce Prince ….. il est tout comme Angrod, un elfe a qui je pourrai donner mon affection, et mon amitié sans retenue. Ils sont si semblables dans le fond …. »_ pensa-t-elle, évoluant dans les méandres nocturnes qui semblaient l'hypnotiser.

Après de longues heures entrecoupées de phases de repos et d'éveil, elle finit par se lever. Son dernier rêve était des plus déroutant, mélangeant scènes de combats, et d'autres bien plus érotiques, avec un certain Haut Roi des elfes. Frémissant sous cette réminiscence des plus impromptue, ressentant encore le plaisir fantasmé entre ses reins et sa poitrine, elle s'avoua que quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre de sa psyché. Faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle se remémora celles de son roi, effleurant, embrassant, caressant les siennes, avec faim, avec tendresse. Un autre frémissement de désir, qui coula en elle comme un délictueux breuvage. Ses yeux bleus accaparaient trop ses pensées, trop ses envies. Chaque inspiration lui rapportait les fragrances lointaines de celui que son âme réclamait. Délicieuse douleur, torture assassine, qui la rendrait folle tôt ou tard. Se sentant dériver sur un océan démonté de sentiments conflictuels, il fallait qu'elle trouve la paix avant de totalement sombrer. Elle ouvrit la porte qui la séparait de son salon et s'aperçut que le feu était en train de mourir. Silfren, même couvert, risquait d'avoir froid en cette matinée glaciale. A pas de velours elle se dirigea vers l'âtre, et rajoutant un peu de bois, elle se pencha pour raviver les braises. Prenant bien soin à ne pas brûler la couverture qu'elle avait de posée sur les épaules. Quand la timide flamme s'étira pour lécher l'écorce, elle se redressa. A genoux devant l'âtre, elle observa le combat de cette langue de feu, pour reprendre ses droits. Indéniablement, elle se vit dans cette essence ignée. Si légère et inconséquente dans cet univers, et pourtant bien là. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Grandir pour alimenter un brasier, ou s'éteindre sous ce poids qu'était sa destinée. Elle soupira longuement, s'asseyant, elle recroquevilla ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus. Elle était épuisée, c'était le mot. Vidée. En y réfléchissant bien, pas une seule fois elle n'avait eu un moment d'accalmie depuis une année. Soit en combat, soit sur les routes, soit en convalescence …. soit à se battre contre cet imbécile de souverain, qui avait su animer tant de choses chez elle. Et qu'elle en arriverait à détester à présent. Rejeter, haïr, était bien plus simple au final, cela lui éviterait trop de souffrances, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de ressentir à présent. Qu'importe qu'elle remarche dans les empreintes de cette elleth défunte, elle avait assez d'endurer tout ceci. Elle remua les braises, et la flamme eut un regain de vigueur, embrasant tout, sous son baiser brûlant. Alexandra eut un piteux sourire, et elle sentit à nouveau ses yeux se border de larmes. Elle plaqua son front contre ses genoux, et se permit de pleurer en silence quelques secondes. Oubliant le monde, s'oubliant par la même occasion. Elle projeta son esprit vers cet endroit qu'on lui avait appris à atteindre, là où tout était calme. Là où tout état Unité. Le bruit de l'âtre comme compagnon. Elle se laissa dériver longuement, essuyant quelques fois les larmes qui devenaient trop importunes.

« Alexandra ? Tout va bien ? » la voix de Silfren la fit sursauter, elle en avait jusqu'à oublié sa présence. Elle tourna la tête de quart, hochant simplement la tête, n'osant pas émettre un seul son qui pourrait trahir son état. Seulement, le Rohirrim n'était pas dupe, et n'était certes plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Il avait vécu assez de combats, vu assez de symptômes humains, pour les reconnaître, même dans une quasi pénombre. La lumière du jour perça légèrement entre les rideaux tirés, et il se redressa lentement, s'étirant pour se délier les muscles. Le canapé n'était pas inconfortable, mais rien ne valait un bon lit. Il fit d'amples mouvements de la tête pour s'assouplir la nuque, puis, il questionna :

« Puis-je utiliser vos commodités et salle d'eau ?

\- Bien évidemment Silfren, les pièces se trouvent après la chambre, en enfilade » répondit-elle d'une voix atone qui alarma son ami.

Cependant, pour la connaître à présent assez, il préféra la laisser seule quelques instants. Alexandra l'entendit s'éloigner, et elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, sentant une fatigue assommante la tirer à nouveau vers les limbes du sommeil. Quand Silfren revint, il la retrouva, couchée sur le tapis devant le feu, roulée en boule dans sa couverture. Il soupira longuement, se doutant que ce n'était que le début de sa descente aux enfers si elle ne se ressaisissait pas. Les états de choc étaient plus ou moins longs à se déclencher, et à se soigner. Et seule, elle n'arriverait à rien. Il vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et la secouant légèrement par l'épaule en l'appelant doucement, elle grogna un « Laissez-moi dormir ... » qui le fit sourire.

« Certes, mais pas ici, vous allez attraper la mort, même si vous avez ranimé le feu convenablement.

\- M'en fiche … » grommela-t-elle avec la même application dont Skalladrin aurait pu user.

L'homme blond eut un petit rire, et l'agrippant presque trop fermement, il la redressa. Elle le repoussa mollement, et faillit répliquer quelque chose quand elle se figea littéralement. Il venait de l'entourer de ses bras, et il la serrait tendrement contre sa poitrine. Lui à genoux, elle assise sur le sol tiède, dans une position pas forcément des plus confortable. Contre son dos, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux courts. Ses mains avaient scellé ses phalanges des siennes, emprisonnant la couverture par la même occasion, ce qui bridait un peu ses mouvements, et le temps parut se suspendre. Il lui sembla que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. La transperçant de part en part. Trop d'émotions, trop de maux inavouables et muets, et presque atteinte de folie, elle sentit un hurlement primaire lui racler la gorge. Elle l'étouffa au mieux, se faisant mal au passage. Elle força pour se défaire de cette attention chaleureuse, et devait-elle se l'avouer, si agréable. Il avait de la force. Pas celle des elfes, mais celle qui forge les combattants, qui plus est les chevaliers. Des muscles fins et secs, qui l'emprisonnaient dans un étau que trop délectable en cet instant. Elle sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses réflexions se brouiller, tandis qu'elle ne devenait qu'une carnation que trop réceptive à ce qui l'entourait. Il déplaça son visage dans sa chevelure sombre, plaquant son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, elle frissonna de tout son long. Elle aimait Thranduil, que trop même. Mais il n'était pas là, il n'était plus là depuis des mois à présent. Elle manquait cruellement de cette chaleur-là, de ce contact si humain en somme. Silfren inspira sa chevelure sentant encore les huiles qu'elle avait utilisé dans son bain la nuit passée. Il resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Dévoré par une envie toute masculine, qui lui fit pousser un soupir rauque. Alexandra prononça quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais aux soubresauts de ses épaules, il comprit qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

« Chuuut …. ne pleurez pas Alex. Tout va bien …. laissez-moi juste vous apportez un peu de ce réconfort qui vous fait si abominablement défaut …. laissez-vous le droit de ressentir à nouveau tout cela. Les elfes vous ont coupé de ces gestes si simples et naturels. Vous vous êtes sciemment détachée de tout ceci. Pour ne pas avoir mal, pour ne pas regretter. Seule dans ce monde qui vous est étranger, laissez ceux qui tiennent à vous, vous témoigner leur affection, sans forcément la fuir ».

Il la sentit lutter contre les faits, contre elle-même. Puis quand il lui caressa la joue, elle s'appuya totalement contre son torse. Abdiquant, n'ayant plus l'ardeur de se battre. Si elle le désirait en ce moment ? Oui! Leur affection respective était basée plus sur un respect mutuel impressionnant, que sur un réel amour comme celui qui la liait à Thranduil. Pourtant, de sentir sa chaleur ainsi, sa présence, ses attentions, tout semait un chaos impressionnant dans sa tête et son corps. Elle avait envie de se sentir aimée. Et pas parce qu'elle représentait un être perdu, mais parce qu'elle était Elle, tout simplement. Il se leva et la tira à sa suite. Chancelante, il la retint fermement, et avec un sourire bienveillant, il déclara:

« Venez, il est temps de vous octroyer un peu de repos …. ».

Elle le laissa la guider jusque son lit, là elle s'allongea, et il vint à ses côtés. Chaque frôlement devenait une torture, sa chair réclamant son dû. Elle faillit l'embrasser, tirant son visage vers le sien, mais il lui attrapa les mains, et la forçant à se coucher, il fit avec un air malicieux :

« Non Alexandra …. même si j'avoue que le désir est immense, et me tord le corps tout entier. Non. Si un jour la vie nous pousse à explorer ces recoins là de notre attachement, cela viendra. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça. Vous êtes perdue ma douce compagne d'infortune …. et je ne serai certes pas un ami si je profitais de la situation. Elle allait protester, mais il lui offrit un chaste baiser, qui la coupa nette. Infernale que vous êtes …. » murmura-t-il dans un soupir qui trahissait les tensions qui lui mordaient le corps.

Il finit par la coller au matelas, la glisser dans ses draps, et s'allongeant près d'elle, il la plaqua contre lui. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras, délaissant toutes réserves. Et c'est ainsi, réfugiée dans un espace protecteur simplement humain, qu'elle trouva un véritable moment de paix.

.

* * *

.

Plus vautré que allongé sur son lit, Thranduil n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu suite à cet attentat, et cette vision cauchemardesque de cet Homme et ce Nain entrant chez elle ? Les pires inspirations lui avaient dès-lors agressé l'esprit. Les pires images de débauches, de vices, de luxures. Comment par les Valar un esprit d'elfe pouvait être à ce point perverti ?! Lui-même en était le premier surpris. Mais cela n'apaisait pas sa rancœur. Sa haine se nichait en son sein comme un fauve attendant son heure dans l'ombre, prêt à sauter à la gorge de sa proie. La douleur lancinante qui lui trouait la poitrine, était si affreuse, qu'il en était venu à vouloir s'arracher le coeur pour ne plus la ressentir. Tout le vin ingurgité n'avait pas eu raison d'elle. Cet amour traître et vil, le blessait à mort. Consumait son âme, sa raison. Des images de son passé ne cessaient de le harceler. De cet instant maudit où il l'avait délaissée à celui où elle mourait entre ses bras. Une énième tension, plus forte encore que toute celle qui l'avait acculé, vint lui vriller les reins, l'entrejambe et le coeur en même temps. Des décharges électriques lancinantes et impitoyables, le mordaient de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux racines de sa somptueuse chevelure. Tout son système nerveux était à vif, comme si on l'avait dépecé et qu'il se retrouvait à nu face aux attaques incessantes de cette cruelle fièvre. Il réprima un grognement de douleur. Une fois dans toute son éternité, il avait vécu cet enfer, et cette humaine osait la lui infliger à nouveau. Non, non et non! Elle ne partirait pas, ne lui échapperait pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Il avait, comme un dément, poussé les limites de son audition surnaturelle pour essayer de percevoir, de déceler, les bruits délateurs qui auraient pu percer les murs et lui parvenir. Des mots, des phrases, des gémissements peut-être ? Félonie ! Perfidie ! Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de tout ceci ! Bien évidemment, à laisser traîner l'oreille ainsi, finit par lui donner mal à la tête épouvantable, et surtout, des frustrations incroyables quand il n'arriva qu'à entendre que les murmures amoureux, voir des scènes bien plus intimes, de ses voisins de palier. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché. Il entendit la porte de l'humaine s'ouvrir très tardivement, et seul le pas lourd et nonchalant du Nain prit le chemin des couloirs. Son coeur sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même quand il réalisa que le Rohirrim était resté. Son esprit aliéné redouta, imagina le pire. Pour lui c'était établi, elle l'avait définitivement trahi. Et il n'en resterait pas là! Jamais un humain ne lui ravivera ce que les dieux avaient conçu pour Lui ! Elle lui était revenue, son âme avait même traversé le temps pour lui réapparaître ! Jamais il ne pourrait accepter l'inacceptable ! Il n'était plus ce jeune prince impressionnable ! Le poids de la couronne ne revêtait plus la même importance. Et que son père aille rejoindre Melkor si il trouvait quelque chose à redire sur ses actions ! Entre deux soubresauts de conscience, il repensa au banquet, et à l'assassin qu'ils avaient emporté. Une rage incommensurable l'avait frappé quand il avait réalisé ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper. Qui avait osé commanditer tel acte ignoble ? Qui avait osé s'en prendre à son âme soeur ? Qui que ce soit, il le paierait chèrement. Quelle déveine que cet imbécile se soit tué avant de pouvoir l'interroger ! Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui extirper les mots de la bouche. Quoi que, Alexandra aurait peut-être pris plus de délectation à le faire. Il l'avait vu, pour la première fois, cette flamme singulière dans le regard. L'envie de meurtre, la vraie, la brute, qui faisait ressortir tout le potentiel dont elle pouvait faire usage. Rien que de la revoir se défendre avec telle agilité, telle maestria, cela lui injecta une désir des plus puissant. Cette femme était aussi sauvage que lui au final. Ils étaient réellement forgés dans le même métal. La même lave coulait dans leurs veines. Des images de leurs nuits, de leurs actes charnels, si tendres et passionnels à la fois, lui revinrent. Il grimaça sous la géhenne qui tendait tout son corps à outrance. Serrant la couverture de son lit, s'imaginant agripper ses cheveux courts, où la rondeur de ses hanches. S'imaginant la posséder à nouveau, la faire ployer sous son feu, son désir …. son amour.

 _« Varda je vous en supplie ! Faites cessez cette torture ! Je n'en peux plus ! »_ se surprit-il à implorer. Etait-ce donc cela sa punition pour avoir trahi Eru à cette époque ? Pour l'avoir trahi elle ? Sa migraine fulgura dans sa boîte crânienne, transperçant ses tempes. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se remémora l'attaque en sa cité, puis celle au château du roi Elessar.

 _« Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir cela avant ? La personne qui est derrière tout ceci, est au courant de mes faits et gestes. Est au courant des siens également. C'est un réseau tentaculaire que nous affrontons. Il n'y a pas que les Orques à la solde de cet ennemi. Des Hommes aussi, et puis, n'est-ce pas une flèche d'elfe qui a tué Angrod ?! Qui serait assez proche de moi, ou du moins du pouvoir, pour être au courant de tout ceci ….. »_ Un éclair traversa ses yeux azur, et se levant d'un bond, tandis que l'aube perçait au loin, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements avec force. Il appela Legolas qui était toujours à son poste, et fit :

« Va chercher Brilthor ! De suite! J'ai des choses à lui demander !

\- Bien _Ada_ … mais ….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les gardes du roi Elessar veillent, il fait à présent jour, tu n'as plus rien à craindre mon fils ! ».

Legolas hocha la tête, et sans révéler à son père que le Rohirrim était encore avec Alexandra, il fila comme le vent. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Brilthor sur les talons, et le jeune Capitaine le salua avec respect.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé ?

\- Oui, qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Hélas pas grand chose, mon Roi. Avec les festivités et les banquets, il n'est pas rare que les nobles prennent des paysans en renfort pour les services. De cet homme, nous savons juste qu'il venait du Rhovanion. Rien de plus. Pas d'effets personnels pour pouvoir suivre une piste.

\- Le Rhovanion dis-tu ….. Legolas ? Depuis quand nous n'avons pas eu des nouvelles du seigneur Maeglin ?

\- Maeglin ? Je … à vrai dire, je crois que vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu père ? Lors du bal d'Hiver en Lórien, au même moment où …..

\- Où vous avez essuyé les attaques en Ithilien, finit Thranduil. Legolas hocha la tête en silence. Brilthor, je te charge d'envoyer ton plus rapide éclaireur au fief du Seigneur Maeglin et de me rapporter des nouvelles au plus vite. Si ça se trouve, cette partie de mon Royaume a été ravagé pendant l'hiver, et personne n'est au courant. Ou personne ne s'est donné la peine de m'en informer.

\- Bien mon roi …. fit Brilthor en posant une main sur son coeur en acquiesçant.

\- Legolas! Je te charge de veiller sur elle. Aujourd'hui la foule sera dense, et des yeux d'elfes ne seront pas de trop.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester à ses côtés ? Il est incontestable qu'elle risquerait beaucoup moins avec vous, et je suis certain que cela lui ferait grand plaisir, hasarda à avancer Legolas ».

Thranduil posa sur son fils une attention polaire. En silence, en effet, cette option se battait ardemment avec celle de la surveiller de loin. Car il était évident qu'il n'allait pas la laisser mourir bêtement. Pas une seconde fois, qui plus est par sa faute.

« Non, je veillerai, mais d'une position haute et dégagée. Les Hommes et les Nains penseront que je ne veux pas me mêler à eux, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait dénué de bon sens, mais je serais absent pour une autre raison. Nos yeux nous permettent de voir à des lieux à la ronde, quand le temps le permet. La terrasse du surplomb de Minas Tirith est le meilleur endroit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Moi ici, toi à ses côtés, représentant de ce fait mes intérêts. Sans compter que le roi Elessar la fera également escorter, peut-être même par le Seigneur Faramir, ou ses deux insupportables amis, ce Nain et ce Rohirrim qui se croient tout permis! Il fit un effort incommensurable pour taire la bête fauve qui menaçait de rugir rien qu'à cette idée. Ne lui dis rien Legolas, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'espionne.

\- Elle comprendrait si vous le lui expliquiez comme vous venez de le faire avec moi.

\- La situation a …. changé …. » déclara Thranduil d'une voix hivernale qui fit frémir le prince. Et ce qu'il lut dans son regard l'effraya.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, et jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers la porte close des appartements d'Alexandra, il comprit. Son père pensait, peut-être à juste titre, que l'humaine avait offert ses charmes à un autre. Le plus beau joyau de se son trésor, ravi et souillé par un humain. Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac, tant il savait où tout ceci pourrait mener. Surtout si son père pensait son honneur en jeu. Il allait objecter, mais le roi, le menton haut, déclara froidement :

« Allez à présent! J'ai besoin de repos! » puis sans une attention de plus, il regagna ses appartements, fermant prestement la porte derrière lui.

Brilthor, inquiet, demanda à Legolas :

« Prince Legolas, Alexandra a-t-elle causé du tort à notre souverain ?

\- Non …. je ne pense pas …. je ne l'espère tout du moins …. » répondit pensivement Legolas, qui sentait que cette histoire allait mal se finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

* * *

.

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent par un interstice d'un des rideaux de la chambre. Se posant sur ses paupières closes, réchauffant son visage sous une caresse des plus agréable. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Pas longtemps, mais cela lui parut un sommeil interminable et salvateur, qui réussit à lui donner un léger sourire tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Au loin, des musiques s'élevaient. Ondulant dans l'espace clair, remontant des ruelles de Minas Tirith comme des serpentins en forme de portées polyphoniques. Le brouhahas bien que lointain, accompagnait les notes. Sans la voir, Alexandra sut que la ville était noire de monde. Ce qui, sur l'instant, lui coupa l'envie de se lever. Elle était tellement bien là, au chaud, dans ce lit, avec ….. elle s'éveilla totalement quand elle s'aperçut que les bras réconfortants de Silfren avaient disparus. Elle se redressa, les cheveux en désordre, et totalement chiffonnée. Se levant lentement, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de tous ses muscles engourdis, elle alla dans sa salle d'eau, et se lava sommairement. Elle resta néanmoins en habit d'intérieur, et sortit dans le salon. La porte était entrouverte, et elle put voir le feu toujours allumé. Elle eut un tendre sourire quand elle découvrit Silfren qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait tiré les rideaux, et sa silhouette élancée se dessinait en contre-jour. Il se tourna vers elle, ses cheveux blonds balayant gracieusement ses épaules carrées, et ses yeux noirs étincelèrent d'un soupçon de tendre joie, en la voyant émerger ainsi. Elle avait les cheveux peignés nota-t-il, et elle sentait le savon. Il huma le subtil parfum d'Immortelle qu'elle dégageait. Elle se posta à sa droite, et regarda les montagnes de l'Est au loin, l'arbre blanc, le soleil déjà haut se reflétant sur les pierres immaculées. C'était tout simplement, magnifique.

« Cette vue est splendide ! S'extasia-t-elle presque

\- Elle n'est rien si nous n'avons pas les bonnes personnes pour la contempler avec soi, murmura Silfren avec sourire sincère, les yeux toujours rivés vers le lointain.

\- Je suis persuadée que votre femme et votre fils auraient grandement apprécié, déclara Alexandra se méprenant totalement sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire ».

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un petit rire tout en lui glissant un bras sur les épaules et l'attirant à lui, il lui plaqua un affectueux baiser sur le tempe, puis s'exclama, charmé:

« Haaa Alexandra! Ce n'est pas d'eux dont je voulais parler ! »

Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle, confuse, elle n'osa pas répondre.

 _« Il est vrai que notre première rencontre fut des plus mouvementée. Mais sous ses airs rustres, cet homme est agréable, avenant, et loyal. Il fait honneur à tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur son peuple »_ pensa-t-elle en le détaillant quelques secondes. Il était avenant. La quarantaine, le visage assez carré, des pommettes hautes et un regard magnétique. Bien proportionné. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la beauté d'un elfe, ça tombait bien, elle non plus. Mais il avait un charme fou. Surtout quand il souriait. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme on le fait avec un ami de longue date. Ils contemplèrent la plaine en silence, pendant de longues minutes teintées d'une singulière volupté.

Quelqu'un vint frapper délicatement à la porte, et Alexandra soupira longuement. L'instant de paix était révolu. L'interlude dans cette bulle étrange qu'était leur amitié presque incestueuse, venait de prendre fin. Elle lui embrassa la joue tendrement, lui murmurant un « merci » qui le percuta, et elle retourna dans sa chambre, avant d'être vue si peu vêtue, avec un homme chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter à l'atmosphère pesante qui allait l'accueillir, elle le savait. Silfren le comprit, reprenant sa cape qui trônait négligemment posée sur le canapé, il alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva devant le prince des elfes, qui le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et donna un rapide coup d'oeil inquisiteur dans le salon. Silfren ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Ne pouvant s'interdire de penser que si un elfe la voulait, il n'avait qu'à faire le nécessaire. Lui en tout cas, ferait tout pour la conquérir, et la garder précieusement si l'occasion se présentait. Le soucis avec les elfes, c'est qu'ils pensaient tout acquis de part leur noble naissance. Le Rohirrim s'avança, et déclara désinvolte:

« Elle est dans sa chambre, elle se repose, ou se prépare, je ne peux le dire. Vous vous attendiez peut-être nous trouver ensemble dans le même lit, Prince Legolas ? Déçu ? Ou soulagé peut-être ?

\- Croyez-moi, Rohirrim, que le courroux que vous auriez à craindre, si tel était le cas, ne serait pas le mien. Et je ne donnerai pas cher de votre vie si cette menace silencieuse venait à s'abattre sur vous. Je viens vous chercher, car le Roi Eomer vous fait demander.

\- Merci jeune Prince, d'être venu ainsi m'avertir. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, permettez …. » dit Silfren en sortant de la pièce, le poussant légèrement au passage.

Legolas céda mollement devant l'avancée de l'homme en face de lui, puis le laissa partir. Il resta de longues secondes, immobile devant la porte ouverte, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'analyser la scène. Rien ne pouvait affirmer ou infirmer le fait qu'Alexandra ait pu avoir une autre relation que amicale, avec le Rohirrim. Quelque chose le chatouilla au niveau de la poitrine, une sensation désagréable. Le fait de ne pas savoir, le perturbait. Autant pour lui que pour son père. Il hésita à entrer, mais sa seconde de doute fut coupée par la silhouette d'Alexandra qui entra dans son champs de vision, vêtue des habits d'intendant de Faramir. Comme la veille au soir. Elle avait réussi à trouver un lien pour s'attacher les cheveux. Ils étaient à présent assez longs pour en faire une minuscule queue de cheval. En dégradé, elle avait encore quelques mèches qui lui encadraient le visage, et finissant d'attacher sa ceinture, elle se fixa quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Alors Prince Legolas ? La vue est-elle à ce point agréable pour que vous restiez ainsi planté ? Demanda-t-elle taquine, la moquerie étirant ses lèvres fines. Entrez ou sortez, mais ne laissez pas la porte ouverte je vous prie ».

Legolas resta perplexe un bref moment. Chez les elfes, une femme ne s'entretenait jamais avec un homme seul à seul. Surtout dans des appartements privés. Alexandra, avait pour habitude d'inviter qui bon lui semblait. Ce qui en un sens, lui confirma plus ou moins que Silfren et elle, étaient juste de bons amis. L'image de son père lui revint comme un avertissement. Ce qu'il avait lu sur son visage, l'emplissait d'effroi. Il finit par entrer, et refermant derrière lui, il déclara:

« Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli ou inconvenant. Père m'a demandé de veiller sur vous …

\- Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui même si cela lui tient tant à coeur ? Répliqua-t-elle aussi sec.

\- Je savais que vous diriez cela, et lui aussi par ailleurs. Or, mon père est roi, Seigneur, et il ne peut agir à sa guise en ces lieux, mentit plus ou moins Legolas en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- A d'autres ! Votre père n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il n'est pas né celui qui lui fera faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie ! J'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de sa position ! Et j'en ai côtoyé des gars dans son genre, croyez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle acide à souhait. Enfin bon, j'imagine que son choix est des plus judicieux. Il sera plus facile pour nous de nous entendre, que lui et moi. Alors? Quel est le programme ?

\- Je comptais vous accompagner aux festivités qui battent leur plein. Il est presque midi, et les animations ont déjà débuté.

\- Les cavaliers Rohirrims ? S'empressa de demander Alexandra pour le coup.

\- Entrent en piste dans moins d'une heure ! Répondit Legolas, attendri malgré lui par sa spontanéité.

\- Alors je vous suis ! Hâtons-nous! Je ne veux pas louper ça ! » fit-elle en enfilant ses bottes et sa cape, puis elle poussa presque l'elfe au dehors, le suivant comme son ombre.

Legolas eut un petit rire amusé en la voyant réagir ainsi, aussi fraîche qu'une enfant, et entêtée comme elle savait l'être. Ils quittèrent le grand couloir, passèrent la salle du trône, où déjà, inlassablement les serviteurs préparaient tout pour les grands banquets du soir. Même dans le château s'élevait une musique à la fois douce et entraînante. Des étendards de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochés aux murs, et aux hautes charpentes. Des blasons, des personnages mythiques. Des tapisseries de hautes factures qui devaient coûter des fortunes. Même les servants étaient habillés avec des couleurs chaudes, des oranges, des rouges, des blancs, un vrai ballet de nuances chatoyantes qui auguraient déjà les tons de cette journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse. Une énergie positive saturait les lieux. Ils débouchèrent sur l'immense terrasse à l'arbre blanc, et l'air vivifiant du printemps vint leur caresser le visage dans un souffle bienfaiteur. Alexandra inspira à fond, emplissant ses poumons de ces fragrances qui chantaient le renouveau. Avec bonne humeur, elle prit le bras du prince, qui le lui offrit sans retenue, et ils descendirent les grands escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs de la ville. Tout le monde se saluait, riait, dansait même, aux sons des troupes de ménestrels déambulant, ou en groupe sur des estrades disposées sur les places de la cité. Toutes les rues étaient impeccables, bien loin de l'image de chantier en cours de la veille. En réalité, tout respirait le bonheur, et Alexandra but avec avidité cette atmosphère bienheureuse, comme une droguée en manque. Car oui, tout cela lui avait manqué. Bien qu'elle aime la vie aux côtés des elfes, cette part d'elle, optimiste, aimant les fêtes et les réjouissances de toutes sortes, avait été clairement sclérosées. Silfren avait raison sur ce point. Repensant au Rohirrim, un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Legolas en fut le témoin muet. Se questionnant réellement sur le sujet de ces réflexions qui lui offrait telle félicité. Il garda le silence néanmoins, ne voulant pas perturber ces moments où l'humaine paraissait purement et simplement, reprendre vie. Elle rayonnait même de plus en plus. La flamme de son âme se ravivant au contact du soleil, et du printemps qui éveillait la nature. Ils louvoyèrent avec grâce entre les badauds, les passants, les festoyeurs qui envahissaient chaque parcelle vierge des rues et chemins serpentant dans la capitale. Déjà la bière et le vin coulaient à flots, et c'est avec grand peine qu'ils atteignirent enfin les portes de la ville. Là les yeux d'Alexandra s'arrondirent sous la surprise. La plaine était invisible, dévorée par une masse compacte d'êtres humains, d'elfe, de nains, d'animaux, bref, tout ce qui était capable de marcher ou même de voler. Des milliers de tentes bariolées avaient poussés pendant la nuit, comme des champignons à la croissance exponentielle, qui aurait tout recouvert sous une folie invasive. La grande route reliant Osgiliath et Minas Tirith écoulait un flot ininterrompu de voyageurs, de gardes, de troubadours. Acrobates, jongleurs, cracheurs de feu, musiciens, et tant d'autres ! Arrivés enfin aux lices, Legolas se rapprocha des tribunes, et Aragorn les voyant arriver de loin, leur fit dégager le passage. A bon port, Alexandra retrouva tous ceux de la veille. La reine Arwen siégeait à côté d'Aragorn, elle portait une magnifique robe de velours bleu nuit, ample pour camoufler ses rondeurs maternelles, et une cape grise bordée d'hermine. Suivaient ensuite Faramir et Eowyn à leur gauche. Ils portaient tous les couleurs du Gondor en cette journée, noir et argent. Cela soulignait l'air austère de Faramir, et le bleu des yeux de Eowyn. Eomer et le roi Thorin III étaient en bout d'estrade centrale, tous deux vêtus des couleurs de leur royaume. Velours bordeaux et marrons soulignés de fil d'or pour Eomer. Bleu sombre, gris et or pour le roi des Nain, qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de sortir toute sa joaillerie. Le siège où devait normalement être Thranduil, à la droite d'Aragron était vide. Legolas vint s'y asseoir, présentant ses hommages à tous, Alexandra suivit. Quant à Silfren, il se préparait pour affronter les autres cavaliers. Sur le terrain dégagé; le seul espace vierge à des kilomètres à la ronde d'ailleurs nota l'humaine; l'ère d'affrontements avait été aménagée pour les concours à venir. Alexandra s'était assise à la droite du prince de l'Eryn Lasgalen et de Gimli. Skalladrin à sa suite. Elle se retrouvait calée entre deux Nains qui étaient toutes voix et toutes gesticulations, ce qui la fit rire. Nul doute que les animations à venir les possédaient déjà. Skalladrin se tourna vers elle et réussit à couvrir le bruit ambiant en demandant d'une voix forte :

« Vous avez fini par vous reposer un peu ?!

\- Oui Skal! Merci ! Silfren a été un véritable ange gardien ! Fit Alexandra enjouée

\- Tiens donc! Il a réussi à se comporter en homme convenable, très surprenant ce garçon ! » S'exclama Skalladrin avec un grand rire tonitruant.

Les clameurs, les cris, les encouragements, s'élevèrent en masse. L'excitation était à son comble. Les appels ne cessaient de fuser. Le bois émettait des craquements sinistres sous les pieds, qui ne cessaient de taper dessus pour souligner les vives interjections. Assourdissants, euphorisants. Emportant dans la liesse tous ceux qui se tenaient ici en ce jour mémorable. Et elle, l'humaine étrangère à leur monde, se tenait avec eux.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Les festivités battent leur plein ! Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !**_

 _ **Vu que je ne sais plus du tout la longueur de mes chapitres à l'avance, ils risquent d'être coupé plus ou moins judicieusement.**_

 _ **Et je ne peux plus vraiment dire ce que vous allez y trouver, car l'inspiration ne manque pas !**_

 _ **Donc comme je disais, prochains chapitres :**_

 _ **Arrivée d'un être important ! Des célébrations émouvantes ! Un Roi perdu en pleine Folie ! Et une Lune de Sang !**_

 _ **BIIIZZZ et à Bientôt !**_

 _ **.**_


	32. Sur les Sentiers de la Perdition

**.Arwende :** déjà merci pour ta lecture et ta gentille review. Que c'est plaisant à voir des lecteurs qui s'impliquent quelque peu en laissant un petit commentaire ! Non tu étais bien au bon endroit, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) Je suis réellement ravie, si mon humble travail, te pousse à ce point à vouloir lire d'autres écrits ! C'est un véritable honneur même, que de lire ça. Oui Alexandra revit un peu avec "les siens"! Et tu as raison, faire bisquer le roi est bien ... mais il ne faut pas trop attiser son courroux ... Thranduil reste Thranduil (enfin j'espère, tout du moins, de la façon dont je me le représente). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

 **.Mane-Jei: ** J'ai bien aimé le mot "rafraîchissant", pour une situation, qui en effet, est loin d'être légère ! Thranduil va totalement sombrer ! ;) Pas de pressions, elle en aura quelques unes, suite oblige ... tu comprendras une fois le vif de l'histoire attaqué, dans les prochain chapitre. Tu auras toutes tes réponses ici (enfin j'espère). ^^

 **.Milyi:** Bah faut pas te retourner pour si peu ma louloute ! ;p Ouais Thranduil je le gratine dans cette histoire ! XD J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces instants avec ses deux amis ... comme tu dis, un moment à part. Et voilà ta dose ! (Encore merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour toutes, et pour moi ! Sans toi, beaucoup ne seraient plus là ! Tu es humble, et talentueuse !).

 **.JulieFanfic:** Héhé tu es bien une femme du 21 ème siècle ! XDD Nous deviendrons dingue si on nous replongeait à cette époque ! ils nous brûleraient pour hérésie, et nous finirions sur le bûcher ! mdr Elle a besoin de ces repères-là en effet. Skalladrin et Silfren sont mortels ... plus à même de la comprendre réellement ... Les elfes sont bien mignons mais je crois, qu'il leur manquera toujours quelque chose au final ;) (même si je les adore !). Merci pour les encouragements et voilà la suite ! :)

 **.Eilonna** :Je vais t'envoyer des pass VIP ! ;) Je m'inspire de quelques trucs déjà vu à la télé ou en réalité, puis après je laisse mon imagination vagabonder un peu ... mais si je suis certaine que nous penserions à tout ça, un jour ou l'autre, en écrivant de telles scènes ! ;) Oui la suite promet !

 **.Toutouille** : Bah alors ma grande on a pris du retard ? XDD Oui leur relation est compliquée. Et comme tu le souligne, le fait qu'elle soit mortelle n'arrange rien ... Je suis contente que même si elle demeure compliquée, elle te plaise ainsi, et que j'arrive à un peu tirer mon épingle du jeu ! ;) Tu me vois ravie et très honorée que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Quand on sait la qualité de la tienne, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de me dire tout ceci ! J'espère que tout le reste te satisfera autant ma belle !

 _ **Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse par avance pour la longueur de ce chapitre, qui sort de mes sentiers battus. Cependant, je ne pouvais le concevoir autrement.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**_

 _ **Merci encore à toutes les lectrices qui me laissent des reviews !**_

 _ **Nous nous répétons souvent, mais oui, c'est grâce à cela que les auteurs continuent !**_

* * *

.

Des trompettes se mirent à sonner, retentissant comme les barrissements sauvages d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Les badauds qui passaient par là se pressèrent contre les rambardes, se serrant à s'étouffer pour voir le spectacle. Alexandra se demandait si tout ces parapets de bois montés à la va-vite allaient tenir le coup. Des applaudissements se mirent à gronder comme l'orage, accompagnant le bruits des sabots frappant le sol, tandis que les cavaliers Rohirrims entraient au grand galop, faisant un tour d'honneur en hurlant, alimentant l'exaltation générale. Un fin nuage de poussière s'éleva, tandis que les soles des pieds des destriers, labouraient la terre. Alexandra se crut à un événement digne des J-O ou d'une rencontre sportive à l'échelle mondiale. Les oripeaux flottaient dans la brise légère. Le Cheval Blanc sur fond vert en bannière de tête. Ensuite, chaque cavalier arborait la couleur qu'il défendait. Vêtus de leurs armures et de leurs heaumes, ils avaient tous fière allure, et Alexandra se dit qu'une charge menée par ces hommes, devait être réellement impressionnante. Ils s'arrêtèrent en rang serré en face de la tribune centrale. Flancs contre flancs, jambes contre jambes, comme prêts à lancer un assaut. Certains chevaux cabrèrent sous l'impatience, d'autres raclaient déjà le sol de leurs antérieurs. Les naseaux dilatés, les yeux révulsés sous l'agitation montante, ils savaient déjà ce qui les attendait. Ils avaient l'audace et le courage de leurs cavaliers. La monture à l'image de l'homme, brave et magnifique dans le combat. Qu'ils soient sur les champs de bataille ou lors de joutes amicales. Aragorn se leva lentement, et faisant un signe avec le bras pour apaiser les esprits, ce qui fut fort délicat, il attendit qu'un calme tout relatif s'impose avant de prendre la parole.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée mémorable. Aujourd'hui, nous rendons hommages à ceux qui furent tombés, mais aussi à ceux qui rentrèrent en héros. Nombres de Rohirrims, Hommes Fiers du Rohan, ont laissé leur vie sur les plaines du Pelennor ! Là où nous nous trouvons en ce jour-même ! En leur mémoire, leurs pères, leurs frères, leurs amis, se tiennent devant vous, pour vous témoigner de leur adresse et de leur courage ! Acclamez-les comme il se doit ! Et soyez témoins de leur grandeur ! ».

Un tollé d'applaudissement s'abattit comme la foudre, et les chevaux tressaillirent d'impatience. Leurs muscles peauciers frissonnant sous les tapis et les selles. Aragorn se rassit, et quelques cavaliers se détachèrent du rang pour s'approcher des tribunes. Surprise, Alexandra demanda:

« Que font-ils ?

\- Il est d'usage que les chevaliers défendent les couleurs d'une Dame. Cela peut-être n'importe qui, une reine, une mère, une soeur, une amante. Le tout est de défendre l'honneur de ladite Dame, en remportant le plus de points possibles lors des affrontements ! Expliqua Skal avec un étrange éclair de malice dans le regard.

\- Très chevaleresque en effet, là d'où je viens les joutes étaient également régies par ce genre de gages. A une époque si reculée que tout ceci c'est presque oublié. C'est à la fois charmant et totalement stupide ! Une Dame peut très bien défendre son honneur seule ! » Fit Alexandra en raillant un peu des coutumes qui pour elles, tenaient vraiment d'un autre âge.

Son sourire goguenard s'effaça bien vite néanmoins quand elle vit un cavalier se rapprocher d'eux. Les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de dessous le heaume, des iris noir comme de l'hématite, nul doute possible, Silfren allait faire des siennes. Le poitrail déjà en sueur du cheval bai, se plaqua contre la balustre qui séparait la tribune des lices, et Silfren salua courtoisement Alexandra. Le cheval changea de position, et colla son flanc contre la palissade. D'un geste appliqué, Silfren détacha une fleur de son pourpoint, et se levant sur ses étriers tout en se penchant, il la lui tendit. La fleur avait l'air si délicate emprisonnée dans le gant en cuir marron, comme la beauté naissant sous une poigne de fer. Les yeux ronds de surprise, elle balbutia presque:

« Heu .. pour moi ?

\- Bien évidemment! Il n'y a aucune femme en ce bas monde à qui il me ferait plus plaisir d'offrir ce gage de respect et d'affection. Vous le méritez amplement, ma Dame! » répondit Silfren d'un timbre solennel qui la troubla.

 _« Putain alors ça si j'avais pu le prévoir! C'est bien la première fois de ma vie qu'un homme, que je connais à peine qui plus est, va se battre pour moi ! Et pour mon honneur ! »_ pensa Alexandra oscillant entre contentement et ironie. _« Et le pire, c'est que je sais fichtrement pas comment réagir! Je trouve ça désuet, mais, je ne peux empêcher d'éprouver un traître bonheur face à cette situation …. »_. Elle tendit la main, et tremblante, récupéra le témoin muet de ce qui était en train de se jouer entre eux. La fleur séchée avait de larges pétales blancs, qui malgré la déshydratation qu'ils avaient subi, gardaient une impression de fraîcheur incroyable. Le coeur était jaune, et les feuilles d'un vert tendre à peine détérioré par le voyage qu'il avait enduré. Silfren reprit place dans sa selle, apparemment très satisfait de l'impact de son offrande sur son amie, et donnant des jambes, il fit un claquement de langue sec pour lancer sa monture, qui partit dans un galop rassemblé pour rejoindre les autres. Alexandra, encore une peu retournée par la situation, entendit les petits rires joyeux d'Arwen et d'Eowyn à sa gauche. Rivant son attention vers les deux Dames, elle questionna perplexe :

« Pourquoi riez-vous ?

\- La Symbelmynë est très importante pour mon peuple. Elle fleurit toute l'année, et pousse sur les tombes des rois. Elle reflète même la lumière des étoiles. C'est un cadeau charmant. Ce Rohirrim tient apparemment beaucoup à vous ! Expliqua Eowyn avec un sourire doux, empli de sous-entendus.

\- Qui sait Alexandra, malgré vos dissensions avec le roi Eomer hier soir, vous allez peut-être réellement rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait faire votre bonheur ! Ajouta Arwen avec espièglerie ».

Alexandra laissa couler son regard sur le roi Eomer, qui la fixait avec un petit air narquois, voir satisfait. Elle devint rouge d'indignation, et de honte. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser mener ainsi par le bout du nez ?! Elle tourna la tête vers Skalladrin, et le fusilla du regard.

« Ha non! C'est pas ma faute !

\- Vous le saviez ! Vous êtes aussi responsable que lui ! Vous auriez dû me le dire pour les offrandes avant les rencontres !

\- Et quoi ? Vous auriez refusé ? Le blessant par la même occasion ?! Ecoutez, Silfren est un bon gars, il demande juste à vous êtes agréable en cette journée, pourquoi est-ce si dur pour vous de l'accepter ?!

\- Je serais arrivée en retard si je l'avais su ! » Grommela Alexandra en s'asseyant lourdement, faisant des trésors de délicatesse néanmoins pour ne pas abîmer la fleur.

Skalladrin éclata dans un grand rire comme toute réponse, et il braqua ses yeux gris vers le spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant eux. L'humaine soupira longuement, réellement ennuyée par la situation.

 _« Ennuyée hein ? Tu parles, avoue que ça te plaît dans le fond ! Que c'est quand même agréable de se faire traiter en femme. Femme qui peut susciter par ailleurs un peu de désir chez un homme. Après tout …. il est comme moi. Et le seul être que j'ai réellement aimé ici, est loin à présent. Non pas par la distance, mais par le gouffre que nous avons creusé chacun de notre côté. Je ne sais même pas si tout ceci est récupérable. Silfren est un choix juste et judicieux. Je ne l'aimerai jamais de cet amour passionnel qui me lie à sa Seigneurie. Mais …. ce Rohirrim lui, me désire réellement, et juste parce que je suis Moi …. Alex ! La Terrienne totalement paumée en ce monde …... »_. Elle leva machinalement les yeux vers Legolas qui était assis en hauteur par rapport à elle. Celui-ci la fixait de ses yeux clairs, d'une façon qui la refroidit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête blonde, mais il la toisait comme un réprimanderait une enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise. Elle affronta son regard quelques instants, et déclara sèchement « Je n'y suis pour rien Prince Legolas! Si j'avais su, croyez-moi que je ne serai même pas venu! ». _« Enfin ….. peut-être »_ ajouta-t-elle en pensée, revissant son attention sur les cavaliers qui s'installaient plus ou moins dans l'ordre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et pour sûr, elle acclamerait et encouragerait l'homme qui prenait à présent, tous les risques pour sa personne.

Les cors et les trompettes retentirent à nouveau, et des valets emplirent l'espace pour disposer les objets nécessaires aux épreuves qui allaient départager les cavaliers. Skalladrin lui expliqua, tandis que ce petit monde s'affairait en jetant des regards inquiets vers les montures qui devenaient de plus en plus intenables.

« Il va y avoir plusieurs jeux d'adresse pour départager les premiers. Ensuite viendra une course, et pour finir les combats.

\- Les combats ? Demanda vivement Alexandra en fixant une mine inquiète sur son ami.

\- Oui. Ils ne se blesseront pas, rassurez-vous, du moins, ils font tout pour éviter de le faire. Parfois néanmoins il arrive que ces imbéciles, portés par leur élan combattif, s'égratignent quelque peu ! Répondit Skalladrin avec un petit rire.

\- Et ça vous fait rire vous ? S'étonna Alexandra

\- Ho oui ! Nous sommes des guerriers Alex! Ce genre de choses au final, nous fait toujours rire ! Et avouez que …. dans le fond … vous aussi ! » lança-t-il en lui appuyant un regard perçant qui voulait tout dire.

Elle pinça les lèvres, voulant lui mentir en lui sortant une réplique bien sentie, mais elle n'aimait pas le mensonge. Bien évidemment qu'elle le comprenait, elle avait encore en mémoire des souvenirs d'entraînements mémorables qui lui avaient coûté quelques bleus et bosses. Et tout ça dans une humeur malgré tout bon enfant. Gardant le silence, elle détourna la tête sèchement, ce qui fit redoubler le rire du nain. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, presque dans une attitude boudeuse. Les Rohirrims se munirent de leur lance, et à tour de rôle, ils lancèrent leur cheval au galop, suivant des poteaux disposés en ligne droite, en haut desquels était fixé un anneau, de taille régressive. Une dizaine en tout. Avec habileté ils devaient tous les récupérer avec le bout de leur lance, et les points étaient décomptés à la fin. Si le joueur tombait en dessous d'un certain score, il était éliminé. Plus l'anneau était petit, plus ils remportaient de points. Elle pensait Silfren doué, mais pas à ce point ! Quand il lança sa monture, son étalon était déjà plus rapide que les autres. Il réussi à récupérer tous les cercles de fer avec une facilité déconcertante. Une vingtaine au début, ils finirent à treize. Ensuite, des fanions de couleurs furent disposés sur le sol. Les concurrents devaient, en pleine course, récupérer les bout de tissu à vive allure, se penchant dangereusement pour pouvoir réussir cet exercice. L'étalon de Silfren était étincelant de sueur, sa robe bai ayant pris des teintes noires sous l'effort. Le Rohirrim semblait vissé à sa selle, car rien ne bougeait chez lui, malgré sa monture qui dansait sur place. Les deux ensemble, étaient tout simplement magnifiques à regarder. Malgré elle, Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de le trouver splendide. La hardiesse, le courage et la force s'exprimaient sans mal en ces instants, qui pour elle, paraissaient irréels. Comme plongée dans un rêve, propulsée en plein Moyen-Âge où ce genre de distractions étaient encore très prisées. Les chevaux hennissaient sous la nervosité, les hommes se chambraient ouvertement. C'était une ambiance querelleuse, qui était réellement plaisante à regarder au bout du compte. Lors de cette épreuve, quelques cavaliers chutèrent lourdement, certains mêmes furent sortis de l'ère, inconscients. Mais encore une fois, Silfren s'en sortit haut la main. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher d'incruster ses ongles dans le bois de ses accoudoirs, quand il passa. Sa tête frôlait presque le sol. Penché en équilibriste sur le côté de sa monture lancée à toute vitesse, il récupéra tous les fanions, sous les applaudissements assourdissants qui s'élevèrent à son passage. Certaines femmes criaient leurs appréhensions, mais Alexandra elle, exulta dans un cri de total ravissement quand elle le vit se redresser, le poing fermé, brandissant haut les bouts de tissus multicolores, tel un bouquet fantasmagorique. Elle l'applaudissait, l'acclamait, toute à la joie et le respect qu'il lui inspirait. Après ces deux épreuves, ils ne restaient plus que sept participants. L'ère des affrontements, de la taille d'un stade de foot, fut totalement dégagée. Il ne restait plus que la barre centrale qui séparait le rectangle en deux. La course allait pouvoir commencer. C'était une épreuve physique, qui demandait énormément aux chevaux et aux cavaliers, après ce qu'ils venaient déjà d'accomplir. Il faisait chaud, le soleil de printemps léchait tout ce qu'il embrassait, avec ardeur. Bêtes et hommes souffraient de ces températures nouvelles. Alexandra vit des gens s'affairer alentours, disposant des bac d'eau fraîche. Ils la serviraient à la fin de la course. Elle écouta le maître de cérémonie, hélant à tous les règles de la course.

« Les cavaliers devront faire dix tours de piste, le plus rapidement possible. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf : se mettre en travers de la trajectoire d'un adversaire, ou essayer de blesser sa monture. Les hommes pourront se bousculer mais l'usage d'armes est interdit ! ».

Alexandra, perplexe, se tourna vers Skalladrin, et demanda:

« Des armes ? Blesser les montures ? Il me semble que les chevaux sont tout pour les Rohirrims, je me trompe ? Pourquoi telles interdictions ?

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à participer. D'autres personnes, avec moins de scrupules, ont tenté de gagner avec malhonnêteté. Du coup, il a fallu instaurer certaines règles. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que les bêtes et les hommes ne subissent pas de trop la bêtise de certains ! Expliqua le Nain avec un sombre sourire, se remémorant des spectacles qui étaient aux antipodes de ce qu'ils voyaient présentement.

\- Ouais … ici ou ailleurs … la même malignité anime les âmes …. déclara Alexandra navrée d'entendre cet explicatif ».

Les trompettes retentirent à nouveau, signalant la préparation des cavaliers. Les sept chevaux, côtes à côtes, avaient du mal à tenir en place. Un homme s'avança au milieu du terrain, avec un drapeau en main. Il le leva, le tissu éclatant d'ivoire sous le soleil, et quand il l'abaissa, les chevaux bondirent en avant, avalant les premiers mètres sans même toucher le sol. L'homme fila sans demander son reste, reprenant place derrière la sécurité des rambardes. Les bêtes frappaient le sol avec vigueur, la poussière s'éleva. Tous ces cavaliers étaient émérites. Impressionnants d'adresse, d'agilité, d'endurance et de pugnacité. Ils se bousculaient, brayaient, se chahutaient. Certains lançant leur monture à toute vitesse, d'autres, plus avisés, galopant moins vite pour garder l'énergie de leur cheval. Silfren en faisait partie. La bête forçait contre la main, mais ses muscles d'acier, à la fois durs et délicats, retenaient son étalon avec une maîtrise incroyable. Au bout du sixième tour, deux des cavaliers arrêtèrent, épuisés, leur cheval hors course soufflaient si fort qu'on les entendait des tribunes. Ils se jetèrent sur les bacs d'eau disposés peu avant, et les écuyers versaient des seaux plein sur leur échine pour les rafraîchir. Au bout du huitième tour, les distances entre les participants se firent plus grande, et c'est là que Silfren, un sourire vainqueur accroché au visage, décida de lancer son cheval. La splendide monture toute en muscles et endurance, sembla se délier, et s'étendre à l'infini, pour dévorer les mètres qui les séparaient de la ligne d'arrivée. Il finit premier, et tout le public, presque en transe, l'acclama, scandant son nom. Au trot pour calmer sa monture, il se leva sur sa selle, et leva le poing en signe de victoire. Debout aux côtés de Skalladrin et de Gimli, Alexandra applaudissait également. Le Rohirrim vint vers eux, et avec un large sourire, il déclara:

« J'espère que le spectacle vous plaît Alexandra !

\- Dire non serait mentir ! Vous êtes impressionnant Silfren ! avoua-t-elle, extatique, réellement galvanisée par les hourras qui saturaient l'espace.

\- Merci du compliment, mais j'ai des couleurs à défendre aujourd'hui ! Cela me donne l'envie de faire au mieux ! Fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil qui la fit rire ».

Il s'écarta d'eux, faisant marcher son cheval, pour le faire revenir lentement à un rythme cardiaque correct. Silfren alla le faire boire, et tous entendirent « Une pause de quelques minutes, afin que nos participants et leurs montures puissent se reposer un peu ! ». Les Rohirrims ne quittèrent pas l'aire des affrontements. Eowyn, se penchant légèrement en avant, demanda à Alexandra, en donnant un peu de voix pour passer au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

« Alors Alexandra ?! Que pensez-vous de nos preux cavaliers ?!

\- Ils sont magnifiquement impressionnants ! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer cela !

\- Mon frère, le roi Eomer, a été le plus grand de tous à une époque !

\- Hey ! Je le suis toujours ! Fit Eomer indigné par les paroles de sa soeur. Je ne peux juste plus participer à ces rivalités, parce que mes obligations me l'interdisent à présent ! Ma position est trop importante pour que je risque ma vie dans des jeux !

\- C'est ce que disent tous les hommes qui ne sont plus en âge de combattre ! Lança Eowyn avec un rire charmant, qui s'accentua quand elle vit la mine déconfite de son frère ».

Alexandra l'accompagna dans sa gentille moquerie, et Eomer faillit répondre. Faramir, le sourire aux lèvres, déclara sagement:

« Il faut savoir déposer les armes devant un combat perdu d'avance Roi Eomer. Je gage que cette femme, appuyée par la mienne, viennent à bout d'un fier et vaillant guerrier comme vous !

\- Aucune femme, ne m'effraie, aussi nombreuses puissent-elles être, je saurai toujours avoir le dessus ! Se vanta Eomer dans un élan d'orgueil.

\- Ha! Vraiment ? Il me serait alors agréable de rapporter tout ceci à Dame Lothíriel ! Je suis certaine qu'elle apprécierait grandement la teneur de tes propos ! Rétorqua Eowyn résolument taquine ».

Alexandra vit Eomer s'empourprer face à cette attaque. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais elle devait beaucoup compter pour ce fier seigneur. Eomer se cala dans son fauteuil, résolument sombre, en ignorant superbement les petits rires de sa soeur bien-aimée. Alexandra les trouva tout simplement attendrissants. Arwen se caressait le ventre affectueusement, tenant la main d'Aragorn, qui la regardait faire, un sourire tout paternel affiché sur son visage austère. Ses yeux gris brillaient cependant de milles feux. L'elleth posa son attention sur Alexandra, et d'une voix douce, elle demanda innocemment:

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, Alexandra ? »

Les traits de l'humaine se fermèrent à cette question, et Arwen sut que sa curiosité était malvenue. Cependant, elle esquissa une ombre de sourire, et répondit:

« Non Reine Arwen. Je n'en ai pas, et ne pourrais jamais en avoir.

\- Quel cruel destin ! Murmura Arwen dont les yeux se voilèrent, réellement peinée ».

 _« Les elfes et leurs conceptions de la vie ! »_ hurla l'esprit de la terrienne, qui fit un gros effort pour ne pas répondre trop vertement.

« Les femmes ont de la valeur Dame Arwen, même si elles ne peuvent pas donner naissance !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Dame Alexandra. Je parlais de pouvoir enfanter la concrétisation d'un amour. De donner vie à l'union de deux êtres, pour en former un autre, portant les caractéristiques de ses deux géniteurs. De pouvoir léguer quelque chose à un être si particulier.

\- Je sais … répondit Alexandra, touchée par les paroles de l'elfe mortelle. Cependant, Reine Arwen, tout ceci, tout ce merveilleux partage, nous pouvons aussi le léguer à une plus grande échelle. Sans se cantonner au cercle privée d'une famille. Mon partage, mon amour, vont au-delà de tout ceci. Un jour peut-être, votre monde comprendra ce dont je veux parler …..

\- Je pense le cerner, Dame Alexandra, fit alors la voix d'Aragron, qui la fixait étrangement. Je crois, non, je suis sûr, que pendant votre séjour ici, vous devriez vous rapprocher du Seigneur Faramir. Mais attendons que ces festivités et le Haut Conseil passent. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur ce spectacle grandiose et divertissant, que nous offrent ces hommes. De plus, l'un d'eux défend, avec maestria, vos couleurs, Dame Alexandra ! »

Le roi se détourna d'elle, ainsi qu'Arwen, laissant Alexandra dans un réflexion trouble. Legolas, témoin discret et presque invisible de tout ce qui se passait depuis le début, se pencha vers elle, et déclara d'une voix calme:

« Je suis certain, que vous saurez trouver les mots justes, et les arguments nécessaires le moment venu ».

Elle le fixa comme si elle avait un OVNI en face d'elle, totalement perplexe. Le fait qu'il sache si souvent ce qu'elle pensait, ou la tourmentait, la mettait mal. A croire qu'il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle hocha simplement la tête, sans répondre. Que pouvait-elle répondre de toutes façons ? Le bruit des tambours la fit sursauter, quand ceux-ci se mirent à entonner leurs chants guerriers. Le rythme, presque ethnique, souleva quelque chose chez elle. Une chose qui s'était bien cachée en son sein depuis tout ces mois. L'envie de danser. Pas les pas appliqués et sages des courtoisies elfiques, non. C'était bien plus primaire, sauvage, envoûtant. Des images de certains rites lui revinrent, la plongeant dans un monde connu d'elle seule. L'envie de hurler, de se défouler, de reprendre contact avec l'essence même de la terre et de l'Univers, vint la gifler âprement. Ce cortège de sentiments, en éveilla d'autres qu'elle avait tout aussi réussi à enfouir depuis son réveil. Des prédateurs affamés, qui lui rongèrent le bas ventre dans des envies toutes aussi primitives. Le désir, la concupiscence, l'acte de se lier à quelqu'un. La silhouette de Thranduil vint la hanter, et lui serra le coeur. Skalladrin la bouscula en revenant à sa place, il avait dans les mains trois pintes remplies à ras bord, et il lui en tendit une en s'exclamant avec un large sourire :

« C'est moi qui régale ! Il fait trop chaud, nous ne pouvons rester la gorge sèche ! ».

Il tendit la troisième à Gimli qui le remercia grandement. Alexandra porta le verre imposant à ses lèvres, et commença à boire avidement le liquide, comme si elle avalait de l'eau. Les deux nains la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Décollant sa bouche de ce baiser alcoolisé, elle s'essuya la mousse qui lui offrait une moustache amusante, et fit :

« Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une femme boire de votre vie ?!

\- Disons … peut-être pas avec une telle descente ! S'exclama Gimli en éclatant de rire.

\- Ça va vous monter à la tête Alex … la gourmanda gentiment Skalladrin

\- Et bien que je m'enivre; n'est-ce pas une journée pour cela ? Faire la fête ! Il y a une éternité que je ne me suis pas pris une bonne cuite, avec la gueule de bois qui va avec ! Lança Alexandra avec un sourire effronté.

\- Et bien dis-donc mon ami ! C'est une drôle d'humaine que ton père à recueilli ! Exposa Gimli en regardant Legolas, amusé.

\- C'est peu de le dire mon ami …... fit Legolas qui scrutait Alexandra ».

La discussion avec Arwen venait de troubler quelque chose. Il voyait à nouveau les fantômes habiller le regard de son amie. Là qu'elle allait un peu mieux, tout avait tendance à la tirer vers le bas, inexorablement. Cela le peina. Pourtant, elle ne montrait rien. Au contraire, son sourire se fit réellement sincère et lumineux, quand les cavaliers reprirent leurs montures pour la dernière épreuve. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Ce qui allait grandement aider pour cette étape finale. Les combats se dérouleraient à cheval. Le premier à terre serait éliminé. Au final ne resteraient que les deux plus vaillants. Et le dernier en selle, serait le vainqueur. Par paire, ils allèrent de chaque côté de la piste. Face à face, armés d'une lance factice et d'un bouclier, ils se préparèrent, leurs chevaux piaffant d'impatience. Quand le roulement de tambours qui accompagnait la mise en place s'arrêta, ils lancèrent leurs destriers en ligne droite. A cette vitesse, nul doute que le choc serait violent. Le souffle d'Alexandra se coupa un instant, quand les adversaires entrèrent en contact, lances et boucliers en avant. L'un d'eux chuta au sol, et elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que ce n'était pas Silfren. Non, son ami se démenait comme un lion. Après avoir défait son adversaire, il se rua sur le dernier, et leur affrontement fut acharné. On ne savait plus vraiment si il s'agissait d'une animation ou d'un réel combat. Les deux Rohirrims, épuisés après leurs épreuves, se battaient avec énergie. Ils tombèrent en même temps. Continuant leur duel à pieds. Les coups étaient violents malgré le simulacre de combat, et Alexandra serra plusieurs fois des dents, de voir Silfren endurer tout ceci. Juste pour défendre un honneur tout aussi stupide que cette joute qui se terminerait avec nombre de bleus et contusions. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle l'encouragea jusqu'au bout. Il y eut une passe d'armes fulgurante, où Silfren se retrouva en mauvaise posture. Un genou à terre, son adversaire se ruait littéralement sur lui. Leurs actions étaient lourdes, empreintes de fatigue. Silfren eut alors le réflexe de saisir le poignet de son assaillant. Il le tira vers lui, ce qui le déstabilisa. Une fois que leurs corps furent au contact, il le fit basculer, et le ceintura à une vitesse folle. Dans un grognement presque animal, il le plaqua au sol, et empoignant sa lame, il aplatit le fil contre la gorge de l'homme, essoufflé, qu'il tenait sous son joug. Epuisés, Silfren demanda entre deux inspirations :

« On en reste là ? Ou tu veux continuer ?

\- Non …. j'abandonne …. réussit à articuler difficilement le vaincu ».

Silfren hocha la tête en silence. Il se releva en enlevant son heaume avec difficulté. Il était couvert de poussière, ses cheveux étaient dégoulinant de sueur, et malgré la fatigue qu'on lisait sur son visage, il avait un sourire éclatant. Tout le monde scandait son nom. Il alla chercher sa monture, et se mettant en selle avec agilité malgré l'exténuation qui le minait, il fit deux tours d'honneur sous les applaudissements et les sifflets. Ses cheveux blonds, même collés par la transpiration, voletaient sur ses épaules avec grâce; leur blondeur étincelant sous les rayons du soleil de ce merveilleux après-midi qui débutait. Il arrêta son cheval couvert d'écume devant les tribunes. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et de fierté. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la salua. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de cet homme honorable qui venait de tout donner, en un sens, pour elle.

« J'espère que vous aurez trouvé le spectacle divertissant, et digne de vous, ma Dame !

\- Il était …. au-delà de ce que j'aurai pu attendre, ou même imaginer ! Vous avez été remarquable mon ami ! répondit-elle la voix chaude de reconnaissance.

\- Voudriez-vous faire un tour d'honneur avec moi ?

\- A deux sur votre monture ? Non ! Je préfère vous laissez la gloire en solitaire !

\- Ho vraiment ? Fit Silfren amusé, mais s'attendant à cette réponse ».

Il mit pied-à-terre, et faisant un signe à Skal, il dit en riant:

« En ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! »

Skalladrin l'attrapa par la taille, et avec la force commune aux Nains, il la souleva et la hissa par-dessus la palissade. Balançant presque son corps dans le vide; qui n'était pas bien haut, à peine plus d'un mètre; Silfren la récupéra de l'autre côté. Elle cria d'indignation, en les sommant de la poser à terre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut ouvert à ses suppliques. Silfren la prit sur son épaule, et la reposa, évitant au passage une gifle bien exécutée. Les spectateurs en rirent, et lui ceignant le poignet d'une main ferme, il la tira au milieu du terrain et héla à tous « Et voilà la Dame qui fut le moteur de mes exploits d'aujourd'hui ! Applaudissez-la, car sans elle, je n'aurai pu autant vous ravir! ». Des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts, et Alexandra, rouge de honte, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle était raide, figée comme l'un des poteau qui ornait les lices. Elle l'entendit lui dire:

« Allez ! Arrêtez de bouder ! Faites-leur un signe ils ne demandent que ça !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer la comédie Silfren ! Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Mais si voyons ! Nous sommes tous comédiens d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Un petit signe de main, ça ne va pas vous tuer ! lança-t-il alors que lui ne cessait d'agiter son bras en tous sens sous les acclamations ».

Elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer, le malaise l'étreignant devenant de plus en plus étouffant. Des bouffées de chaleur successive allaient la mettre à terre, sans oublier l'alcool qui commençait à lui tourner la tête sous cette chaleur. Puis, elle se souvint des moments passés avec ces gars sur Terre. Après vive réflexion, cette situation, n'était pas totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue. Toute trace de peur ou de panique la déserta soudain. Elle s'avança de deux pas devant lui. Au lieu de secouer la main comme le gagnant qui ergotait presque derrière elle, pas peu fier d'avoir tout remporté, et d'avoir réussi à la tirer à sa suite; elle plaça son bras gauche devant son ventre, tendit le droit, et croisant les jambes, elle fit une révérence des plus appliquée. Saluant la foule comme le ferait une actrice de théâtre. Elle se tourna de quart, et recommença. Faisant un tour complet sur elle-même, elle salua tous ceux qui étaient présents. Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et au final, elle éclata de rire, trouvant le contexte des plus cocasse. Elle se redressa fièrement, et revint vers le Rohirrim, le menton haut, avec un air de défi sur le visage. Un sourire en coin, elle déclara « Il m'en faudra plus pour me décontenancer, Rohirrim! ».

Silfren se mit à rire à son tour, et venant lui prendre la main, il la tira à sa suite tout en disant, amusé:

« Aller ! Je vais me laver et nous fêterons ma victoire ! Il y a tant de choses à vous montrer ! ».

Il prit les rênes de son cheval qui se reposait à l'ombre que donnaient les tribunes, et ils quittèrent l'endroit en souriant comme des enfants.

Legolas suivit Alexandra du regard, se disant qu'elle était totalement inconsciente de s'exposer ainsi. Il se leva, s'excusant auprès des autres.

« Je vais les accompagner roi Elessar. Le roi Thranduil compte sur moi ….

\- Je comprends, fit Aragorn en un mouvement de tête approbateur.

\- Quand la procession commencera, amenez-la nous prince Legolas ! Nous nous occuperons d'elle pour le banquet de ce soir ! demanda gentiment Eowyn, le regard brillant.

\- Bien. Nous nous rejoindrons au sommet, au départ de la flamme. A plus tard » fit dès-lors Legolas en les quittant.

Gimli lui serra le bras en guise de salut, et il le tirant à hauteur de son visage, il lui murmura :

« Laisse tes yeux et tes oreilles traîner mon ami. De méchantes rumeurs circulent sur elle. Le roi Thorin III s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à son cas si tu veux mon avis ….

\- Bien mon ami …. merci ... » fit Legolas en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, puis ils se séparèrent. Quand Legolas quitta la tribune, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le surplomb rocailleux qui fendait la cité en deux. Nul doute que son père, avait dû tout voir. Le prince savait au plus profond de lui, que Thranduil devait être dans tous ses états. Il soupira longuement, priant les Valar que cette journée se termine au mieux.

.

* * *

.

Skalladrin, Legolas, Silfren et Alexandra, musardèrent longuement dans le dédale de tentes qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Elle fut témoin de la force physique de son ami Nain, qui participa à des épreuves de lancer de rondins, de poids, et autres combats ressemblant à de la lutte. Nul doute, ses amis savaient se défendre au besoin. Seul Legolas restait réservé. Elle connaissait les Elfes néanmoins, il était le seul d'entre eux, qui réellement, ne risquait pas grand chose dans son existence. Elle mangea des pilons de volailles grillés à la braises, des légumes tout aussi revenus au grill, et elle ne compta plus les chopines de bière qu'ils s'envoyèrent. Cependant, même si elle se sentait guillerette avec toutes ces festivités, elle ne voulait pas franchir les limites. Ou tout du moins, pas encore. Le jour passa si rapidement, qu'elle fut déçue de le voir décliner aussi promptement. Elle aurait voulu que ces instants partagés avec ses amis si différents, s'éternisent, et ne finissent jamais. En ce jour, tout était parfait. Elle revivait, elle fredonnait, riait, elle était un peu plus de celle qui était morte sur Terre. Être au contact de ces gens, même si ça la fatiguait un peu, regorgeait son âme d'un souffle nouveau, et réellement bienvenu. Cette euphorie avait pour elle, de lui faire oublier Thranduil. Et tandis qu'elle, se défaisait de son emprise, lui par contre, s'emmurait dans une attitude dangereusement obsessionnelle.

 _« Il a osé ! Ce sale Rohirrim a osé défendre son honneur ! La présenter à tous comme si elle lui était promise ! Et elle ! Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle en a ri ! S'en est repue ! Comme une vulgaire racoleuse ! Sans honneur, sans vertu ! Sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de respect à mon égard ! A-t-elle donc oublié tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ? Ce que nous avons partagé ? Les humaines ! Toutes les mêmes, mortelles délurées, gourgandines abjectes ! Je lui ferai payer cet affront ! Jamais je ne te laisserai partir tu m'entends ?! »_ hurla son esprit torturé tandis que ses yeux de glace épiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Et voir l'inaction de son fils, face à tout cela, le perturbait encore plus. Ne savait-il pas l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire rempart face à ce qui s'instaurait juste sous ses yeux ?! Les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchi sous la pression qu'il leur faisait subir, tandis qu'il avait agrippé le parapet en marbre blanc soulignant l'immense partie des jardins. Il se battait contre l'envie démente qu'il avait de tout quitter pour aller la chercher, et littéralement l'arracher aux mains de cet humain. Les paroles de son fils, qui avaient eu à ce moment-là un cruel avant-goût de mise en garde, lui revinrent. Oui, il avait fait une erreur. Une incroyable erreur, et il comptait bien y remédier ! Et la vérité, était aussi simple que cruelle. Il abhorrait de la voir ainsi, si vivante, si vibrante ! Cette force fondamentale qu'avaient les humains à aller toujours de l'avant, le rendait malade. Elle s'épanouissait loin de lui, trouvait des amis, des soutiens ! Et lui ? Lui dans tout ça ? Où ce situait-il ? Où le plaçait-elle dans sa vie éphémère ? Une passade ? Une expérience à oublier ? Il braqua ses orbes couleur de banquise vers l'horizon. Le soleil au loin, allait embrasser la terre. Il savait que la cérémonie de la Lumière allait débuter, et que l'heure du banquet arriverait à grand pas. _« Ce soir, elle sera à nouveau mienne ! »_ jura-t-il entre ses dents, détournant le regard et rejoignant dès-lors ses appartements. Là il prit du temps pour se préparer dignement. Il n'irait pas à la procession, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir. Se remémorer les visages des défunts, des amis, des amours … tous disparus …. Il se jeta sur une carafe de vin provenant du Dorwinion, essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains, et la rage qui les possédait.

Bien plus en aval, à des centaines de mètres au-dessous, Alexandra remontait joyeusement les allées de la ville, en compagnie de ses nobles amis. Ses membres lourds accusaient la fatigue, mais elle était tellement heureuse, que ses légères crampes passèrent en second plan. Les lumières de la ville étaient allumées petit à petit, et des feux impressionnants siégeaient sur les places de la cité. Les murs se parèrent de couleurs chaudes, d'ocre, d'orange, et du jaune doré des flammes dansant dans le crépuscule. L'air frais de la plaine et des montagnes, s'engouffra avidement dans les ruelles bondées, et les plus fragiles commencèrent à s'emmitoufler dans leur cape. Une cloche retentit en hauteur, grave et solennelle. Alexandra leva les yeux, essayant de percevoir d'où venait le bruit, mais elle ne vit que l'arrête rocheuse qui faisant la flèche blanche de Minas Tirith. Legolas lui prit le bras chaleureusement, et s'exclama:

« Vite on nous attend ! La procession va commencer !

\- La quoi ?!

\- La cérémonie des Lumières ! Fit Silfren avec un tendre sourire. La fameuse question que vous vous posiez hier, va trouver sa réponse ! Hâtons-nous! ».

Le Nain, les deux Humains et l'Elfe pressèrent le pas, remontant le flux de personnes qui se poussaient dans les passes et les portes larges. Avant de les voir, ils entendirent la voix d'Eowyn couvrir le tumulte ambiant en hélant « Par ici ! Cela va bientôt commencer ! ». Ils arrivèrent sur les hauteurs de la ville, presque au sommet de la saillie rocheuse, et là, tout un rituel avait lieu. Aragorn, Arwen Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer et le roi Thorin III, se tenaient, accompagnés de conseillers, près d'une étrange trappe fermée, cloisonnant un trou dans le minéral sombre. Des sortes de prêtres entonnaient un chant que les gens reprirent dans un choeur doux et léger. De l'encens était brûlé, et des huiles sacrées étaient versées sur le pourtour de la cloison. En fait, à bien y regarder, Alexandra s'aperçut qu'il y avait une vasque vide au-dessous, et elle se douta qu'un liquide était emprisonné derrière ce maigre rempart. Legolas prit la place de son père auprès d'Aragorn. Ce dernier éleva un rameau de l'arbre blanc, et exécutant quelques gestes gracieux, il bénit la source en Sindarin. Le bruit d'une chaîne s'éleva, et tandis que tous chantaient, quelqu'un l'actionna. La trappe se leva lentement. Elle grinça sous la traction qu'elle subissait, et l'eau pure des montagnes, se déversa à grands flots dans le récipient en marbre. C'est là qu'Alexandra s'aperçut que la vasque était elle-même percée. L'eau se faufila à travers un réseau de canaux à travers toute la ville. Elle se fraya un chemin pour voir le plus loin possible. Au bord de l'escalier, laissant sa vue plonger, elle entendit la rumeur des psaumes entonnés, remonter le long des murs. Elle se retourna, et vit Aragorn qui portait une torche brillant de milles feux dans les pénombres naissantes. Il s'avançait avec prestance à travers la foule. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en deux, libérant le passage à la lumière sacrée. Le cortège composé de ses proches le suivit. Legolas lui fit signe de venir, et elle se cala entre lui, Eowyn et Faramir. Skalladrin et Silfren marchant à proximité derrière. Ils descendirent la ville lentement …. très lentement. Tant et si bien qu'Alexandra était pressée d'en finir, et de pouvoir retourner à ses appartements pour prendre un bon bain. De plus, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle participait là, présentement. Arrivée sur les plaines du Pélennor, avalées par les ombres de la nuit, elle découvrit à proximité de la grande porte Est, un tas de bois immense. Non loin, des établis recouverts de tout un tas d'objets, les attendaient. Elle n'arriva pas à les détailler dans la pénombre. Elle sentit Legolas se coller à son côté gauche, et soudain des murmures s'élevèrent. Inquiets, comme les échos d'une brise annonçant l'orage. « Regardez ! Une Lune de Sang se lève ! » s'écria quelqu'un non loin. Tous rivèrent leur attention sur les crêtes des Montagnes Noires. Le disque lunaire, totalement rond, s'élevait tel un oeil sanguinolent au-dessus d'Arda. Elle n'était pas rouge, mais d'un roux très prononcé. Alexandra la trouva magnifique, la teinte était particulière, oscillant entre miel et ocre, et de la voir faire l'ascension du ciel dans ces parures chaudes, était époustouflant. Tous cependant ne partageaient pas son engouement. Ils avaient même peur. Les yeux gris-bleu de Legolas scrutaient l'horizon, et le pli sur son front témoignait d'une certaine contrariété. Son père avait exactement le même nota Alexandra. Thranduil traversa ses pensées, elle pointa le nez vers le ciel, et fixa son attention vers le château. Pas une seule fois depuis la veille elle ne l'avait vu. Et, chose affreuse à s'avouer, il lui manquait. Surtout en cet instant. Essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur ce genre de réflexion qui lui apportait plus de torts qu'autre chose, elle murmura à Legolas:

«Pourquoi tant de voix apeurées? Ce n'est qu'une lune rousse ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat! »

L'elfe posa un regard de totale incompréhension sur elle et fit, décontenancé:

« Une lune rousse ?

\- Oui. Il a fait chaud aujourd'hui, c'est la cause de cette coloration. Une réaction dans l'atmosphère qui fait que nous la voyons de cette couleur. La lune en elle-même, est toujours blanche. C'est juste notre perception qui change …. »

Le prince la dévisagea quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

« Vous avez des réponses pour tout. Votre vision du monde, et de l'univers, diffère de la nôtre. Chez nous, une lune de ce type, promet une nuit agitée, où les ombres enfouies dans le coeur des gens, se révèlent, et montrent leur vrai visage. Les possédant parfois jusqu'à la folie.

\- Balivernes! Superstitions idiotes ! Si la teinte d'un astre annonçait la fin du monde, ou le mal sur ce dernier, il faudrait s'inquiéter de celle du soleil ! S'exclama Alexandra avec un rictus presque désobligeant.

\- Ne soyez pas si incisive ! La réprimanda l'elfe dont le visage se durcit. Il est indigne de vous de vous gausser ainsi de la croyance de nos peuples !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, s'excusa Alexandra à demi mot, réellement contrariée d'avoir pu vexé son ami de la sorte. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Nous verrons demain si ces croyances sont fondées ! D'accord ? »

Legolas hocha simplement la tête, les lèvres pincées. « _Décidément il ressemble vraiment à son paternel quand il s'y met ! »_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant longuement. _« Pas ma faute à moi si dans mon monde la plupart des effets naturels sont expliqués ! Pfff ! Au final je ne sais qui est le plus irrespectueux des deux ! »_. Aragorn offrit des mots réconfortant, disant, tout en allumant le bûcher, que les lumières à venir, feraient disparaître les esprits néfastes. Les timides flammèches devinrent langues de feu en quelques secondes. Elles s'étirèrent vers les cieux, comme voulant atteindre les étoiles. La fumée s'éleva dans une colonne orange, parsemée d'étincelles vives. Le roi Elessar se recula alors et, prenant un fin bâtonnet posé sur une des tables, il le mit au feu, et en dégagea un minuscule flamboiement. Il prit une coupelle en liège où trônait une petite bougie, l'alluma, et délicatement, il vint la poser sur le cours d'eau qui passait non loin. Alexandra ouvrit des yeux ébahis face à cela. La saignée qu'ils avaient creusé la veille, servait en fait à contenir et diriger l'eau qui mènerait les lampions vers Osgiliath. Et ensuite, ils se jetteraient dans l'Anduin, et puis peut-être, avec de la chance, dans la mer, à des jours d'ici. Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, ainsi que tous les autres, même Skalladrin et Silfren, firent de même. Une fois fini, les gens de la procession exécutèrent les mêmes gestes emplis de dévotion. Bientôt, se fut un véritable fleuve de flammes fluettes, qui relia Osgiliath à Minas Tirith. Les chants reprirent, et certaines personnes accompagnèrent le, ou les lampions, posés aux grès des flots, récitant des prières, en s'enfonçant dans la nuit. Alexandra, de voir toute cette piété, fut émue. Cela lui rappela certains rites funéraires dont elle avait été témoin. Elle se rapprocha de ses amis, et demanda d'une petite voix:

« Que faites-vous ? Que font tous ces gens ?

\- Nous célébrons la Lumière des Âmes, répondit doucement Silfren, les yeux rivés vers les deux coupelles de lièges qu'il venait de mettre à l'eau. Une pour ma femme, une pour mon fils ….

\- Chaque année, nous présentons nos hommages aux défunts ainsi. Cela nous permet de ne pas oublier les tragédies qui ont ravagés notre mondes, nos peuples …. et ceux qui nous ont trop brutalement quittés … annonça Skalladrin d'une voix grave.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, très touchée par les événements.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama alors Eowyn qui avait tout entendu. Venez ! »

La Dame de l'Ithilien vint la prendre par la main, et la tirant vers elle, elle lui tendit un petit bout de bois allongé, et la lui cala dans la paume. Alexandra le plongea dans les flammes, et le retira quand il eut bien pris. Soudain, elle se retrouva comme dans une bulle. Seule face à ses souvenirs et ses démons. Elle prit deux coupelles, les alluma, et les posa sur les ondes claires. Les lampions dansèrent avant de s'éloigner, chevauchant les eaux. « Pour mes parents, qui je suis sûre, sont heureux là où ils sont » murmura-t-elle tendrement. Elle en prit deux autres, et continua « Pour toi Gabrielle, mon ange, ma soeur … qui veille sur moi j'en suis certaine. Nous nous retrouverons ma chérie, de ça je t'en ai fait la promesse ». La bougie allumée, elle la déposa avec application sur les vaguelettes tumultueuses. Puis se penchant sur la dernière, quand la mèche s'activa, elle fit avec un étrange sourire « Pour vous Angrod … je sais que vous êtes sur Aman … mais votre lumière est toujours avec moi. Quelque part … je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier comme il se doit, alors je vous dirai simplement, que je ferai tout pour mener à bien ce pour quoi je suis là ….. ». Les minuscules esquifs semblèrent se ruer pour rejoindre les autres. Elle en prit une dernière, et s'agenouillant, elle dit à la flamme vacillante entre ses mains « Pour vous les gars. Mes amis, mes compagnons, que je n'ai pas su, ou pas pu sauver …. A nos combats, nos beuveries, et tous ces moments que nous avons partagés …. ». Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, scintillantes sous l'ambre des flammes. Entourée de ses amis, qui ne comprirent peut-être qu'à présent, toutes les pertes qu'elle avait pu subir. Elle fit un effort immense pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa peine. Amère nostalgie, qui vint la broyer sans préavis. Elle se redressa lentement, et tous la détaillaient, comme si ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu. Faramir, un doux sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'elle. Il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, et énonça à voix basse :

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu un frère. Il était courageux. Savez mener les hommes et galvaniser leurs ardeurs au combat. Peut-être que votre soeur et lui, se croiseront là où ils sont …..

\- Ce serait merveilleux Seigneur Faramir, car je suis certaine qu'ils en trouveraient des choses à se dire ! » répondit Alexandra avec un piteux petit rire.

Silfren, Skalladrin et Legolas eurent la même envie au même moment, celle de la prendre dans leurs bras pour la réconforter, mais ils n'en firent rien. Aragorn déclara d'une voix claire :

« La cérémonie continuera sans nous, nous devons nous préparer pour le banquet de ce soir ! Mes amis, je ne saurai que trop vous recommander de vous hâter ».

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence. Alexandra allait retourner avec ses compagnons, mais la douce main d'Arwen l'arrêta. Perplexe l'humaine la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas son geste.

« N'oubliez pas notre compromis Dame Alexandra. Venez avec nous je vous prie, il est temps d'honorer votre promesse! » expliqua Arwen avec une voix douce, teintée d'amusement.

Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit une moue adorable tout en hochant la tête. Elle suivit de ce fait Eowyn et la reine sans broncher. Arrivées devant le château, l'elfe mortelle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, elle délaissa sa prise pour accourir vers une silhouette qui se tenait devant les portes, et qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à l'humaine. « _Ada !_ » l'exclamation de joie fusa dans les jardins avalés par le début des heures nocturnes.

« Ha le Seigneur Elrond est enfin arrivé ! Il est probable que les Seigneurs Galadriel et Celeborn le soient également. Rejoignons-les! » expliqua Eowyn en se pressant pour assister la reine.

Alexandra suivit bon grès, mal grès, mais son visage fut d'un sourire éblouissant de sincérité quand elle revit Elrond. Elle lui devait la vie, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elrond la salua chaleureusement, lui disant à quel point il était heureux de la revoir en si bonne forme. Puis, tandis qu'il allait lui poser une question, une voix qu'Alexandra n'avait encore jamais entendu, coupa nette la discussion.

« Enfin la voilà ! Dire que c'est pour vous que nous avons déplacé tant de monde! Laissez-moi vous voir! »

Un vieil homme, vêtu d'un habit blanc éblouissant, avec une chevelure toute aussi immaculée, s'avança vers elle. Tenant un bâton ivoirin sculpté, avec une pierre emprisonnée dans le pommeau ouvragé, il avait le regard gris acier, et une étincelle de vive intelligence se nichait dedans. Il plissa les paupières en la détaillant, puis un sourire charmant fendit son air austère. D'une voix vibrante, il déclara presque solennellement :

« Je m'appelle Gandalf … Gandalf le Blanc …. Alors c'est Vous, qu'IL a décidé de nous envoyer en ces jours étranges …. »

Alexandra fut impressionnée par la sensation de puissance qui se dégageait de cet être qui semblait, malgré son apparence, tout sauf humain. Et elle ne put empêcher son humour noir de fissurer cet instant si singulier, par une pensée qui faillit la faire éclater de rire _« Bon ben voilà ! Je viens de trouver le Magicien d'Oz! »._

 _._

* * *

.

Elle avait pris un bon bain, s'était parfumée, Arwen et Eowyn sur les talons pour finir de la préparer. Les grandes Dames avaient fini depuis longtemps, avec le nombre de suivantes qui leur couraient derrière, rien d'étonnant. Au final, Alexandra se vit vêtue d'une robe d'un pourpre magnifique, variant entre le violet et le lit de vin. Lui couvrant les pieds, ceinte par un tissu argenté, les manches évasées dans le pur style médiéval, un noeud celtique entourait l'encolure dans une broderie fine en fil d'argent. Chose qu'Alexandra aima véritablement dans cet accoutrement, était le lacet style corsage qui siégeait dans son dos, habillant sa colonne et sa chute de reins. Sa fine tresse avait été défaite puis refaite, liant à ses cheveux un fin ruban rouge, de la même couleur que le vêtement. Elles avaient réussi à peigner convenablement sa chevelure, en faisant deux petites nattes de chaque côté de son visage, retenant gracieusement le reste tout en dégradés. Alexandra avait le sourire digne d'une gamine, accroché au visage. Elle tournait et tournait encore dans sa robe, se regardant sous toutes les coutures, et, pour une fois, se trouva belle. Tapant dans ses mains comme le ferait une enfant, elle s'écria presque « Par tous les dieux des panthéons connus ! Jamais j'aurai cru me voir ainsi un jour ! ». Arwen et Eowyn eurent un sourire sincère, et la reine déclara:

« Je vous trouve bien mieux vêtue ainsi, je suis certaine que beaucoup vous trouveront à leur goût ce soir !

\- Oui, dont un certain Rohirrim ! La taquina ouvertement Eowyn, les yeux brillants.

\- Heu … oui … sûrement … répondit Alexandra, d'un ton ennuyé, sa joie retombant d'un seul coup ».

 _« J'ai envie de plaire, c'est certain. Envie de me retrouver un peu femme et non pas dans la peau de cette « guerrière » que je trimbale tout le temps. Mais un instant, j'ai oublié que cette époque n'est pas la mienne. Qu'une femme est un trophée à conquérir. Or, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver le gibier d'une chasse quelconque ….. au pire ... je saurai les remettre à leur place si besoin est …. même si je ne veux blesser personne …. »._

Arwen aiguisa son regard, quelque chose la troublait en cet instant de liesse.

« A moins que votre coeur ne soit déjà pris … Dame Alexandra ? » avança-t-elle judicieusement.

La question fusa, et la percuta comme une bombe. Elle secoua la tête vivement, et nerveuse, elle répondit:

« Non ma Reine ! Vraiment ….. et si il a été pris, je crains qu'il ne soit à nouveau libre. Cependant, je n'ai guère envie d'attiser ce genre de convoitise en cette soirée, je veux juste m'amuser.

\- Oui ! Ce soir la fête sera grandiose ! Aller mes amies; pressons-nous, ou ces hommes vont encore nous accuser de badinages inutiles et interminables ! »

La belle blonde sortit de la chambre, sa robe verte en velours donnant des éclats émeraude sous la lumière des torches. Arwen s'approcha d'Alexandra, et calant ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'humaine, elle déclara d'une voix douce mais néanmoins ferme :

« Mon père m'a dit que vous accompagniez le Roi Thranduil au bal de cet hiver, et qu'il a dansé avec vous, devant toutes les communautés elfiques présentes. Le Seigneur Thranduil est secret. Sa retraite interminable dans sa cité souterraine, l'a rendu différent de nous. Et si, il a à ce point montré son attachement pour vous, je gage qu'il n'est pas anodin. Cet ellon ne fait jamais les choses sans les avoir mûrement réfléchi. Et si il pense qu'une chose, ou qu'une personne, lui appartient, sachez que jamais il ne la laissera aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Méfiez-vous Alexandra, si le roi a pour vous, ce genre d'affections, il ne pourra supporter bien longtemps vos libertés ….

\- Et bien qu'il ne les supporte pas, et qu'il aille au diable! Je n'appartiens à personne Reine Arwen ! Si il avait tant d'affection pour moi, il ne se terrerait pas dans ses appartements, fuyant ma présence et celle des autres, ainsi ! Répliqua Alexandra, soudain en colère comme si cette dernière n'attendait que ça pour ressurgir.

\- Ho vraiment ? Releva Arwen avec un sourire énigmatique. Alors, dites-moi, vous qui le connaissez un peu, comment devrait-il réagir ? Je dis cela simplement pour vous Alexandra. Les elfes sylvains n'ont pas nos réserves, nos contrôles. Ils sont plus …... instinctifs …. et Thranduil, est peut-être le plus fier représentant de cette malédiction …. Et cette Lune de Sang peut être un réel mauvais présage pour les âmes en peine et torturées».

Alexandra serra la mâchoire et les poings, essayant de canaliser la rancœur qui lui dévorait actuellement la poitrine. Et cette animosité, allait également envers elle, car elle voyait à quel point, elle qui se voulait forte, au final, finissait toujours par plus ou moins abdiquer face aux affres de cet amour maudit. Arwen lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, lisant dans son regard le trouble grandissant qui s'y insinuait.

« Venez mon amie …. vous aurez encore le loisir de vous questionner à ce sujet … pour l'instant, accompagnez-moi, et partagez avec nous, ces moments de liesse …. ».

Hochant la tête, elle suivit Arwen, et jetant un dernier regard dans le grand miroir, elle se dit _« Non, il ne me gâchera pas aussi aisément la vie ! Ce soir est une soirée spéciale, et je compte bien en profiter comme les autres! Et surtout comme JE le souhaite !»_.

Elles débouchèrent dans la grande salle du trône, et le tapage ambiant était impressionnant. La musique était bien plus forte que la veille. Les grandes tables rectangulaires étaient disposées de façon différente. Longeant les murs, elles offraient en fait une sorte de buffet à volonté, où tout le monde venait se servir. Les domestiques derrières les tablées pour être agréables aux convives. Seule la table des officiels avaient des places attribuées. Au centre, les danses allaient déjà bon train. Nains et Hommes, et quelques rares elfes de passage, s'adonnaient à la fête à coeur joie. Aragorn, Eomer, Thorin III,Faramir,Thranduil, Gandalf, Celeborn et Elrond, accompagnés de Gandalf, étaient assis, des mets appétissants dans leurs assiettes. Legolas et Gimli quant à eux, étaient dans la foule, apparemment, ils voulaient fêter cela en amis, loin des protocoles. Thranduil daignant enfin faire acte de présence, le prince n'avait pas besoin d'accomplir la fastidieuse tâche due à son rang. Alexandra nota que le père et le fils arboraient les mêmes couleurs de tuniques. Tout comme Celeborn d'ailleurs. Un mélange d'or et d'argent, et leur diadème en or blanc ceignait leur front aristocratique. Eowyn allait et venait entre son frère et son époux, telle une brise de printemps, rafraîchissant l'ambiance par ses sourires lumineux. Arwen alla s'asseoir auprès d'Aragorn, sa grossesse se faisant sentir en cette soirée. _« Tiens Dame Galadriel n'est pas là ... »_ nota Alexandra au passage. Postée à l'entrée de la salle, elle eut de la peine à avancer. La foule et la situation l'écrasant totalement. Elle essaya de passer outre la présence de Thranduil, mais peine perdue, ses yeux bifurquèrent vers lui. Comme magnétisés.

Il était immobile, comme frappé par un mal invisible. Figé, même son souffle paraissait l'avoir déserté. Affrontant ce regard de glace qui la toisait ainsi sans vergogne, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Silfren venir vers elle. Habillé d'une tunique vert sombre brodée d'or, d'un pantalon en cuir brun et de chausses toutes aussi brunes, ses cheveux d'or cascadaient sur ses épaules, retenus par deux mèches tirées en arrière pour lui dégager le visage. Il était resplendissant, et ses exploits du jour, ne semblaient pas l'avoir épuisé plus que cela.

« Alexandra ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Vous êtes magnifique ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois habillée en Dame! Et par Eorl ! Si je vous avais vu ainsi avant, je vous aurai demandé votre main sans hésitation !

\- Vil flatteur va ! rétorqua Alexandra, pour le coup, réellement gênée. Elle n'osa pas regarder Thranduil, certaine de le voir à la limite de l'apoplexie. Cependant, le compliment avait fait mouche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer, sincère. Mais merci pour ce cet éloge si spontanée, Silfren ! Alors, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner en cette fête ?

\- Hooo mais avec tout le plaisir du monde Alexandra ! Il faudrait dix hommes au bas mot, pour me l'interdire ! » rétorqua Silfren des plus avenant.

Il lui attrapa le coude, et la tira à sa suite. Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire charmant, et le suivit sans penser aux conséquences. Arwen jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Thranduil, et son expression la fit frissonner. Cela lui donna la preuve que ce cher Roi Sylvestre, ne nourrissait pas qu'une amitié platonique pour cette humaine.

Silfren la mena à Skalladrin, qui était accompagné par Legolas et Gimli. Ils mangeaient et buvaient, chantant des chansons paillardes, exultant la joie et la bonne humeur. Seul Legolas faisait figure de sage dans cette équipée des plus singulière. Alexandra tendit l'oreille, elle reconnut les instruments qui confectionnaient les musiques entraînantes. Flûtes, violons, tambours, cithares, et d'autres sons plus ou moins reconnaissables. Il y avait beaucoup d'air de gigue qui lui rappela les musiques celtiques et irlandaises de son monde, et autres danses très animées. Nobles et moins aisés, se retrouvaient au centre, et dansaient les uns avec les autres. Les hommes redoublaient d'adresse. Les tissus multicolore des robes, offraient un champs de couleurs incroyables. Comme autant de fleur ouvrant leur corolles pour satisfaire le voyageur. Elle arriva à manger quelques viandes, des légumes et des fruits, pas encore inondés de bière ou de vins. Et ne compta pas le nombre de verres qui tapissèrent sa gorge sèche. Alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Legolas sur un des bancs, elle s'amusait à le forcer à avaler une des pâtisserie délicieuse, qu'il boudait avidement.

« Ne me dite pas que c'est la peur de prendre un gramme qui vous tétanise ?! lança Alexandra narquoise.

\- Non, juste que je ne mange pas autant que vous autres ….

\- Alllleeeerr ! Regardez ! Ce morceau de tarte à la confiture aux fruits rouge, vous fait les yeux doux ! »

L'alcool était en train de dangereusement mettre à sac son inhibition naturelle. La rendant de ce fait, encore plus charmante, et sensuelle à souhait. Chaque geste se paraît d'une volupté à faire frémir, et même le prince ne pouvait y être insensible. C'est pour dire. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une confiture rouge, luisante sous les lueurs des chandelles, et l'odeur à la fois sucré et acide, lui flatta les narines. L'humaine avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur mutine et facétieuse, qui soulignait ses joues rougies de façon fort agréable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et elle en profita pour lui fourrer la part de tarte dedans. Il se recula de suite, mais le mal était déjà fait. Quand elle vit sa mine à la fois surprise et déconfite, elle partit dans un franc fou rire, qui séduit Legolas au plus haut point. Forcé d'avaler la pâte suintante de gourmandise, il la repoussa mollement en riant lui aussi. Il vit une ombre se rapprocher d'eux, et Skal tendit la main vers Alex tout en demandant:

« Vous venez danser ?!

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Là-dessus ? Vous voulez ma mort ?! Un autre rire accompagna son questionnement, et elle continua, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre les pas ! Je suis un navet pour la danse à plusieurs !

\- On vous apprendra en ce cas ! Déclara Legolas en se levant souplement, voyant une bonne occasion de se venger de l'attaque de pâtisserie dont il venait d'être la victime ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et ils la tirèrent à leur suite, bien décidés à lui inculquer quelques notions. Que dire si ce n'est qu'elle passa la demi-heure qui suivit à rire sans discontinuer ? Se faisant des crampes aux pommettes, au ventre et aux côtes. Elle crut qu'elle allait d'ailleurs finir par en mourir. De plus, la bière et le vin ne l'aidaient pas à avoir une concentration des plus accrue. Au bout d'un long moment, ses amis la tirèrent avec eux et ils débutèrent les danses sans lui demander son avis. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière, elle s'en remit au bon soin des dieux, et pria pour qu'ils lui insufflent grâce et vélocité. Débuts gauches et maladroits, mais au fur et à mesure, elle comprit les rythmes et les règles de leurs jeux folkloriques. Au final, elle volait presque sur le carrelage à damier, passant d'un bras à un autre avec légèreté. Tournoyant telle une fleur prise dans les courants, riant aux éclats. Elle vivait. Elle irradiait même cette Vie qui l'animait totalement en cette soirée. Nombre d'hommes en furent conquis. Et elle avait de l'endurance, ce qui ravissait sans nul doute, ses compagnons de fête.

A la grande tablée des Seigneurs, le roi Thorin III, l'alcool dans le sang, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, s'exclama dans un rire tonitruant tout en la dévorant des yeux :

« Et bien ! Cette petite est pleine de ressources ! Une véritable lumière digne de ma couronne ! Un tel feu serait tout à fait acceptable pour réchauffer ma couche lors des soirées d'hiver !

\- Ha! Mais il me semble qu'un Rohirrim vous la ravira avant cela ! Déclara Eomer, pas peu fier qu'un de ses hommes arrive à dompter cette femme des plus rebelle ».

Thranduil les transperça d'un regard froid. Rien que d'imaginer ce roi nain faire courir ses énormes paluches calleuses sur le corps de son humaine, lui extirpa une grimace de dégoût, et un haut le coeur immédiat. Leurs regards lubriques lui donnaient la nausée. De la voir ainsi aux yeux de tous, si belle et désirable, le rendait fou de rage. Thorin III se tourna vers lui, et demanda d'un air grivois :

« Vous qui la connaissez, Roi Thranduil, savez-vous si son coeur et son corps sont à prendre ?! Car si c'est le cas, je me verrais bien la ramener à Erebor ! Elle y aurait une place de choix ! »

Thranduil serra ses couverts en argent, en s'en faire mal aux phalanges, se plantant les ongles dans les paumes. Essayant de garder contenance, il répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre:

« Je crains qu'elle n'ait déjà offert son coeur, Roi Thorin.

\- Ho pour le coeur je peux m'en passer ! Du moment que le corps est libre ! Rétorqua Thorin dans un rire gras, qui fit voir rouge le roi sylvestre.

\- Il me semble, cher roi ….; et ces deux mots eurent du mal à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres tremblantes; que son corps soit également pris …. » son timbre s'éleva comme le sourd grognement d'un fauve, et tous en ressentirent l'avertissement sous-jacent.

Arwen décela toute la fureur du roi des elfes, ainsi qu'Elrond, Celeborn et Gandalf, qui aiguisa son regard tout en portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres. Les quatre le fixèrent avec appréhension.

« Il me semble que c'est à Dame Alexandra de juger de tout ceci non ? Messieurs ? Coupa alors Eowyn, d'une voix vibrante mais posée, ce qui surprit toute le monde.

\- En tout cas, si la personne qui la convoite, ne fait pas plus attention, elle risque de se la faire ravir en cette soirée ! Fit Eomer amusé en donnant un mouvement de menton vers le centre de la pièce ».

Tous les regards convergèrent, plus ou moins discrètement, vers la femme à la robe rouge; réelle couleur de délit en cette soirée; qui soulevait tant de passions. Et le sang de Thranduil se glaça. En cet instant, plus que tout autre, il réalisa à quel point il avait pu être négligeant et stupide de l'avoir ainsi délaissée.

.

* * *

.

Alexandra avait la tête à l'envers, entre ses verres d'alcool et ces danses effrénées. Le tourbillon de sensations dans lequel elle avait peu à peu sombré, l'avait plongée dans un état euphorisant incroyable. L'éthanol avait toujours les mêmes effets sur elle, et ce soir, c'était bien pire. D'abord réticente, elle se plut à laisser exploser ainsi son capital séduction. Ses gestes étaient à la fois vifs et lascifs, ses déhanchés langoureux même si ils ne faisaient que quelques secondes. Qu'importe demain ! Qu'importe ces temps arriérés, ces mœurs désuets ! Elle se sentait bien, libre comme dans son ancienne vie ! Libre de rire, de danser, d'aimer aussi peut-être ? Ou si ce n'est aimer, prendre du plaisir …. Tout son corps le réclamait. Dans une éclair de lucidité qui déchira le brouillard de ses émotions exacerbées, la lune rousse passa dans son champ de vision et elle pensa _« Je me sens étrange ce soir ! Bien plus proche de mes instincts ! Cet elfe Sinda aurait-il raison ? Cette Lune de Sang aurait-elle un réel pouvoir en ce monde ? »_. Elle percuta quelqu'un, et se retourna. Riant, elle ne vit que les mèches claires d'une chevelure soyeuse, la peau pale, et la silhouette svelte, d'où une odeur de sous-bois enchanteur se dégageait. L'image de Thranduil s'offrit son esprit, et persuadée de l'avoir retrouvé, elle se blottit contre ce torse ferme et athlétique, qui s'offrait à elle comme un écueil. Ayant quitté les bras de Silfren juste avant; au grand regret de ce dernier par ailleurs; elle était certaine de ne plus être avec le Rohirrim. Les yeux fermés, elle cala sa joue contre la tunique argentée qui accueillait sa chute, et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer son nouveau cavalier avec avidité. La sensation était si grisante et apaisante à la fois. Il était là, à nouveau près d'elle, pansant son âme sur le seuil d'une agonie sans fin. Elle dériva de courtes secondes sur cette félicité illusoire, et se figea comme le marbre quand elle entendit la voix de Legolas lui demander, troublée « Wen Alexandra ?». Confuse, elle se sépara de lui comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en hoquetant. Le prince était déconcerté, mais, devait-il se l'avouer, aussi terriblement comblé par cet égarement accidentel. Il la retint alors qu'elle voulait partir, essayant de la rassurer. Ses yeux bleu-gis se teintèrent de mansuétude, quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Je .. je suis désolée … balbutia-t-elle confuse et mal à l'aise. Je ….

\- N'ayez crainte, tout va bien …. dit Legolas en lui caressant la joue. Rien d'irrémédiable n'a été commis ….

\- Je me sens si mal .. je .. je vais retourner à mes appartements. Le vin m'a que trop grisée, il faut que je redescende un peu …. je me sentais … si bien … si …. sa gorge se noua quand elle réalisa la cruelle vérité.

\- Prenez du repos ma douce amie …. demain est un autre jour. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? La Lune de Sang peut encore jouer bien des tours …..

\- Non .. non, ce serait bien pire et ajouterait à ma gêne …. elle lui embrassa la joue, et le remercia dans un murmure ».

Puis, allant voir Gimli, Skalladrin et Silfren, elle leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, tout en s'excusant de les abandonner de la sorte. Ensuite, encore quelque peu remuée, elle avança vers la table des souverains, et les salua courtoisement, prétextant une grande fatigue pour se faire un peu pardonner son écart, et pour pouvoir sereinement regagner sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne. Loin de cette pièce, loin de certaines présences, afin de calmer son corps et son esprit, et quérir un peu de repos. Ensuite sa silhouette féminine fut engloutie pas les ombres du grand couloir, se voilant à la vue de tous.

« Ne faudrait-il pas que nous l'accompagnions ? Demanda Faramir inquiet pour sa sécurité.

\- Oui! Je vais envoyer mes gardes à sa suite, il n'est pas sage de la laisser déambuler sans escorte, il y a trop d'animation et de passages. Même si dans cette nuit avancée, elle ne doit plus craindre grand chose, acquiesça Aragorn en faisant un geste de la main pour alerter ses gardes.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper d'elle ! Lança Thorin en éructant un rire grossier, amusé par ses sous-entendus graveleux.

\- Non! Trancha la voix glaciale de Thranduil. Je la raccompagnerai! Je la connais plus que quiconque ici, je sais quelles réactions elle peut avoir. Je la conduirai en sécurité.

\- Bien, en ce cas, si nous ne nous revoyons pas, Seigneur Thranduil, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Fit Aragorn annulant l'ordre qu'il venait juste de donner ».

Le roi Sylvestre les salua tous comme il se devait, et sortit d'un pas lent et calculé de la pièce. Maîtrise millénaire qui fondit bien vite une fois seul. Tout son être était tendu de frustration, de rage, de désir. Enfin ils seraient seuls, enfin, il pourrait la récupérer. Sa torture, son joyau, son alter ego. Des images d'elle, étreignant ces hommes, son fils, dans ces danses insoutenables, ne cessaient de l'agresser. Tout son être flamboyait littéralement à l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras, de la faire sienne, encore et encore. Malgré elle, malgré les protestations qu'elle pourrait émettre. Il chassa sa conscience qui devenait trop invasive d'un geste impatient de la tête, et sentit son coeur se tordre quand ses yeux d'elfes la virent bifurquer vers le couloir où se tenaient leurs logements. Il ne fut pas long à avaler les mètres, le temps d'un souffle, et il s'arrêta net, quand il la vit, immobile, les yeux fixés vers une des immenses fenêtres, en renfoncement de la coursive déserte.

 _« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me méprendre de la sorte …. c'est d'un ridicule … Maudite lune va ! Si c'est de toi que provient tout ceci ! Retourne derrière ces montagnes et ne revient plus me hanter ! »_ ragea-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes, tandis qu'ils étaient rivés vers le disque lunaire qui perdait peu à peu sa rousseur délétère. L'impression d'étreindre le haut roi avait été si vive, si forte, qu'elle en ressentait toute l'abominable sensation qui en avait découlé. Elle qui se pensait inébranlable, elle qui durant toute sa vie, avait donné plus de poids à sa raison qu'à ses sentiments, là elle se trouvait aussi démunie qu'une adolescente « accro à son nouveau mec ». Cette réflexion lui greffa une moue de dégoût sur le visage, et réellement en rogne contre elle-même, la terre sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds quand elle entendit la voix de Thranduil écorcher le silence, quand il l'appela.

« Alexandra! » son timbre était froid, rude, mais teinté d'une autorité brûlante. Elle s'essuya les yeux le plus discrètement, possible, et se tournant de quart vers lui elle s'exclama :

« Oui Roi Thranduil ? Aurai-je omis quelque chose en vous offrant mes respects ? »

 _« Omis ? Ho que oui ! Vous avez même tout oublié ! »_ hurla l'esprit bouillonnant du roi. Il dévora les quelques pas qui les séparaient d'un pas vif, et malgré la crainte qu'il lui inspirait sur le coup, car elle le connaissait trop pour ne pas lire au travers de son masque inexpressif, elle ne broncha pas. Il était une bombe à retardement. Mais quoi qui puisse l'animer de la sorte, elle n'était coupable de rien. Tout du moins, avait-elle la conscience tranquille, vu qu'elle ne l'avait plus du tout importuné. Au contraire, elle vivait sa vie de son côté. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Fallait-il qu'il lui impose d'autres tortures connues de lui seul ? Quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. Tous deux avaient la poitrine dans un étau, qui les empêchait de respirer convenablement. Tous deux semblaient manquer d'air, suffoquer sous une pression invisible qui leur tordait le coeur et l'âme. La tension était palpable, électrique. La foudre menaçant de tomber à tout moment. L'instant devenait trop inconfortable pour l'humaine, elle fit un pas en arrière, et tournant les talons, elle dit à voix basse :

« En ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne nuit … »

A peine eut-elle fait quelque pas, que la voix de Thranduil rugit comme celle d'un lion. Claquant l'espace nu comme un coup de fouet.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de m'éviter ! De me fuir ! De me repousser ! »

Les yeux ronds de surprise, elle se tourna à nouveau de moitié, ne voulant pas l'affronter de face en cette heure tardive. Elle savait que lui ne ressentait pas la fatigue, mais elle, si. Essayant de garder une attitude digne, alors que tout en elle s'émiettait, elle répondit calmement :

« Est-ce un ordre ? Car si tel est le cas, il me semble, cher roi, que je ne vous ai encore jamais promis allégeance ….. ».

Autre coup de poignard. Sa conduite déterminée et glaciaire, lui rappela Idhril. En cette fameuse matinée où; lui, le grand Prince Thranduil, s'était vu réduit en miettes, au pied d'une roche grise et froide. Quelque chose en lui feula comme un animal blessé. Et, d'une voix sèche comme la pierre, et rauque comme le souffre, il questionna brutalement :

« Faut-il que je m'arrache le coeur et le dépose à vos pieds, pour que vous soyez ouverte à ce que je ressens pour vous ? »

Une flamme singulière traversa le regard de l'humaine, et, vexée d'être à ce point mise sur le banc des accusés dans toute cette histoire, elle rétorqua :

« Ne me tentez pas! Je pourrai en effet prendre plaisir à vous le demander! »

Puis, sentant ses maigres barrières fléchir les unes après les autres, elle détourna le regard et continua sa route. La colère de Thranduil le submergea totalement. Perdant toute notion de bien ou de mal, il la rejoignit, espérant, par tous les moyens, taire et apaiser ce qui était en train de le tuer de l'intérieur. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et la saisissant par la nuque, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur à sa proie, il la poussa vers une des statues qui ornaient le couloir.

« Lâchez-moi! » ordonna Alexandra, choquée par sa réaction, essayant de se soustraire à ces doigts qui se plantaient de part et d'autre de ses cervicales.

Mais il n'écouta pas, il n'écoutait plus. Seule sa géhenne conduisait ses actes, ses pensées. Dont la seule primordiale en cet instant, et qui lui martelait l'être : elle était à lui, et elle ne le repousserait plus. Il la plaqua vivement contre le socle de marbre, pressant leur corps à l'abri des regards dans l'alcôve discret. Alexandra, sentit la peur lui serrer les entrailles. Son instinct de survie se réveilla furieusement. Avant qu'il ne puisse la réduire à l'impuissance, elle bloqua son genou sur la surface lisse, et poussant sur ses jambes, elle le plaqua au mur de façon violente. Le choc fut si grand que les tableaux au-dessus d'eux en tremblèrent. L'étau de ses doigts se desserra, et elle fit un pas en avant pour se dégager. Elle sentit sa poigne de fer s'abattre sur les tissus de sa robe, et il la tira en arrière, la plaquant contre lui. Il lui prit le bras gauche, et exécuta vivement une clé de bras qui la fit gémir de douleur. Elle se démena pour se retourner, histoire de l'agripper pour utiliser une prise, mais elle l'entendit rire dans son dos. Lui immobilisant les mains, il dit d'un ton léger « Ha non non petite chatte ! Je ne sais que trop les dangers que ces petites mains représentes ! ». Il coinça son corps tendu contre la statue et son torse, et plaquant son visage dans sa chevelure sombre, il inspira son odeur comme la plus subtile des fragrances. La sentir se débattre ainsi contre lui, pleine de fougue et de fureur, imprima dans son organisme un désir totalement animal. Il voulait la posséder, la briser, la faire sienne, la dompter … réussir là où tant d'autres avait échoué. Elle essaya de lui balancer un coup de tête en arrière, histoire de lui briser le nez, mais il l'évita en riant toujours. De sa main gauche il maintenait son coude dans une position douloureuse et inconfortable, de son avant-bras droit, il lui plaqua violemment les épaules contre la pierre glacée. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et murmura « Vous ne cessez d'alimenter mes plus sombres désirs, mes plus sombres envies …. depuis des mois à présent que je ne rêve que de cet instant. De marquer votre chair brûlante de la mienne ! De vous faire comprendre que rien, à part moi, ne doit compter pour vous en ce monde ! Nous sommes liés Alexandra! Que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

L'humaine, dans son nuage opaque de pensées chaotiques, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était devenu totalement fou. Elle sentit la crainte la dévorer, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de force pour se défendre. Des larmes furieuses dans le regard, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Ne pas crier, ne pas soupirer, ne pas lui faire la grâce d'une telle victoire! Elle sentit son désir viril s'exprimer entre les fins pans de tissus de leurs atours de fête. Dans une voix rauque, elle réussit à articuler, alors que la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle l'étouffait quasiment :

« Allez vous faire foutre Roi Thranduil! Je n'appartiens qu'à moi !

\- Me faire foutre hein ! Répéta-t-il la rage dans la gorge et le souffle haché par le désir. Comme vous avez pu le faire avec ce Nain et ce Rohirrim de malheur la nuit dernière ?! Ont-ils su au moins être à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

\- Vous êtes malade ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Abruti d'elfe ! S'écria-t-elle alors au bord du désespoir ».

Elle entendit des bruits d'étoffes remuées, et les soupirs rauques d'impatience qu'il lui soufflait sur le pavillon auriculaire, auguraient cruellement de ce qui allait advenir. Il délaça son corsage avec une habileté effroyable, et troussant sa robe, il plaça une de ses jambes pour écarter les siennes. Elle résista, mais il était bien plus puissant. Il plaça une main sous le haut de sa robe, distendant le lacet presque au point de le faire rompre. Puis il vint lui empoigner un sein de manière possessive. Il soupira de contentement à ce contact doux et moelleux. Elle plaqua son front contre la statue; témoin muette de son déshonneur; et réprima un cri de douleur quand il la pénétra d'un seul coup, traçant une ligne incandescente entre ses reins. Le mal fut pourtant moins difficile à encaisser qu'elle pouvait le présager. Et pour cause, malgré tout, son corps réagissait depuis des heures aux sollicitations de l'alcool, et à l'aspiration de certaines faveurs. Ne l'avait-elle pas imaginé ? Désiré ? Tandis qu'elle avait enlacé Legolas pas mégarde.

Le maudissant au plus haut point, elle réprima un autre gémissement quand il se retira et lui donna un autre coup de bassin des plus puissant. Une autre morsure à la joue, plus incisive encore, pour rendre inaudible tout ce qui pourrait ravir sa majesté. Le goût métallique du sang vint lui envahir peu à peu la bouche. Ajoutant un côté primaire à leur affrontement silencieux. Il libéra son bras gauche, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné. Empalée de la sorte, l'impudente ne pouvait plus se soustraire à lui. Au contraire, il se repositionna plus confortablement pour mener à bien son entreprise jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter et encaisser ses assauts. Elle plaqua son bras libre sur le marbre, tremblante, serrant les poings de rage.

Collant ses lèvres à la peau fine de sa nuque, il harponna sa hanche gauche de sa main, et dans un soupir d'excitation ardent, recommença le mouvement plusieurs fois de suite. Ce n'était pas rapide. Ce n'était pas teinté de ce genre de bestialité. Non, c'était plus lent, plus calculé, plus profond. L'inconfort qu'elle avait ressenti, et qui avait écartelé son intimité, passa peu à peu. Elle sentit, malgré elle, un frisson glacé lui mordre l'échine, et remonter jusqu'à la nuque.

 _« Comment ?! Comment puis-je à ce point le haïr et l'aimer en même temps ? Comment puis-je vouloir le tuer en cet instant, et apprécier le fait que l'on se soit retrouvés ! Honnir ce qu'il est en train de me faire, et y trouver une certaine délectation ?»_ se questionna-t-elle, certaine de perdre l'esprit.

Leurs bassins soudés, Thranduil, galvanisé par l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, satisfait d'assouvir enfin ce qui le harcelait depuis un long moment; ne fut pas long à épandre sa semence royale. Imprégnant de sa personne, l'alcôve féminin qui accueillait si chaudement ses palpitations orgastiques. Scellant leur union. Elle lui appartenait. C'était son aura seminalis qui s'écoulait en elle, et non celui d'un autre. Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant venir en elle, avec la plainte féroce qui accompagnait …. au final … la défaite du souverain. Des larmes silencieuse roulèrent sur ses joues rougies, et elle faillit éclater en sanglots au moment même où elle réalisa qu'elle en ressentait du plaisir. C'était lui qu'elle aimait. Lui ! Ce roi vaniteux et fou ! Qui venait si vilement de lui prouver la passion destructrice qui les minait tous les deux. Les lèvres collées à sa peau, il caressa sa chevelure en y plongeant son visage, et murmura le plus sincèrement du monde, tout en l'enserrant de façon immodérée contre lui « Tu es à moi …. à moi …. ma perdition … ma vie ….. mon amour …. ». Ces derniers mots, finirent de la briser.

Elle s'était mordu les joues si fort, que du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. Quand il aventura sa main droite sur son visage, et qu'il la plaqua sur sa bouche pour la caresser, il sentit le liquide poisseux se coller à ses doigts. Il se figea. Il retira sa main, et quand il vit les gouttes écarlates qui souillaient sa peau claire, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme s'éveillant d'un rêve, ou plutôt, d'un affreux cauchemar. Il secoua la tête, une migraine atroce l'assaillant. Il y eut un moment étrange où il regarda leur deux corps, ainsi liés, et il ne sut plus quoi faire. Totalement perdu, dépassé par ses pulsions, il la libéra de son emprise avec douceur. Replaçant ses vêtements avec presque déférence. Il la retourna lentement. Au début elle ne voulut pas lui faire face. Elle souhaitait juste être seule. Juste se reconstruire. Être ailleurs, et surtout loin de lui. Finalement, à bout de résistance, elle lui fit front mollement. Et faillit éclater d'un rire cruel devant l'air confus du souverain. Elle colla sa tête contre le socle de la statue blanche qui les regardait de haut, et ses narines se pincèrent sous la tempête interne qui était en train de la dévorer. Avec des gestes tremblants et maladroits, Thranduil regarda ses mains, puis l'humaine. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'une brume d'angoisse et de tristesse.

« Je … je suis désolé ….. » arriva-t-il simplement à articuler, visiblement autant en état de choc qu'elle.

Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Les lèvres ointes d'hémoglobine, elle murmura, la voix brisée :

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux et moi …. entre ces gens que vous détestez tant, et l'humaine que vous traitez comme la pire des trainées …. Et vous savez quoi ? Cher, et Grand Roi, Thranduil ?! Toute l'ironie qui ce dégagea de ces titres, le poignarda. En cette nuit, vous venez de perdre la seule chose qui faisait la différence entre les Elfes et les Hommes. Vous avez perdu la quintessence de votre immortalité, le cadeau de votre noble naissance. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ce Rohirrim, vous êtes même loin de l'égaler …. car lui a su contrôler ce qui l'animait. Il m'a même repoussé alors que,oui, j'étais prête à me donner à lui ….. mais rien ne s'est fait. Seul votre esprit malade a fomenté tout ceci, pour vous donner bonne conscience, pour donner poids à ce qui vous torturait tant …. alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de seulement me demander ….. pardon ….. ».

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur sa peau rougie l'indignation, mais seule la prestance émanait d'elle. Une aura de puissance qui brisa et balaya littéralement celle du roi des elfes. Imbriquant en lui, sa totale déchéance. Elle se décolla de la pierre froide, qui s'était réchauffée sous leur corps-à-corps des plus tragique. Ce qu'il venait de lui faire, elle le dépasserait, le minimiserait, car au final, il lui inspira une sorte de singulière pitié. Elle était en colère, bien évidemment. Mais elle était également assez résistante pour encaisser tout ceci. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'expériences plus ou moins difficiles. Ce n'était pas l'égarement de son amant, qui la ploierait aussi aisément. Dignement, elle défroissa sa robe, replaça ses mèches de cheveux désordonnés derrière ses oreilles, et elle lança d'une voix des plus douloureusement neutre « Bonne nuit, roi Thranduil …. ».

Elle se sépara de lui, regarda avant de sortir si personne n'était là, et prit la couloir, vacillante. La fatigue, les répercutions de l'alcool et l'état de choc, étaient trop grands et finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, et alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer; accueillant avec bonheur le noir dans lequel elle allait sombrer; elle sentit les bras puissants du monarque la prendre délicatement, et la soulever du sol. Elle eut un rire presque ivre, et ne pouvant plus se battre, elle posa sa tempe sur l'épaule accueillante. Dans un murmure elle déclara avec un humour noir corrosif:

« Ha ?! Après avoir abusé de moi, on veut me sauver ? Décidément, Roi Thranduil, vous êtes plein de surprises …. ».

Elle sombra de suite après cette dernière frasque. Laissant un souverain des plus figé dans cette immense couloir, qui semblait bien vide et glacial en cette heure. Dire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, était impossible. La honte peut-être, se détacha de tout le reste. Et l'affliction sans nom qu'il éprouva, quand il réalisa qu'il venait d'infliger la pire des torture à un des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il fixa son visage endormi, et venant lui baiser délicatement le front, il la serra tendrement contre lui, et murmura « Je suis désolé … si désolé Alexandra …. jamais je n'aurai dû en venir à de telles extrémités ….. ». Il la reconduisit dans ses appartements, et alors qu'il la couchait, il vit la pleine lune dans le ciel. Elle avait retrouvé sa blancheur immaculée. Vierge de toute éclaboussure pouvant altérer sa divine lumière.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Ce qui en un sens devait arriver ... arriva !**_

 _ **Je sais que cette alternative peut en rebuter certaines, je le conçois amplement. Cependant, j'assume mes choix.**_

 _ **Tragique en un sens, pourtant, vous verrez que de ceci découlera beaucoup de choses !**_

 _ **Thranduil et Alexandra continueront-ils ensemble après ce qu'il vient de se produire ?**_

 _ **La suite : un Gandalf qui entre en scène, des discussions plus ou moins tendues ... etc ...**_

 _ **J'espère tout de même que ce gros morceau vous aura plu !**_

 _ **Bisous ! Et à bientôt !** _


	33. Une Vieille Connaissance

**.Toutouille :** Helllowww! Tu as triché petite fleur ! C'est pas bien d'aller direct à la fin ! XD Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu, car pas évident pour moi d'écrire ce genre de scène ! ;)

 **.Milyi:** Long chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail en effet. Entre les festivités, la cérémonie, puis la fin des plus rocambolesque, on peut dire que j'ai pas chômé ... Je voulais en effet que cette partie de la personnalité d'Alex ressorte, car on la voit rarement ainsi. Thranduil a complètement perdu les pédales oui ! Mais dans cette scène, qui je l'espère aura été quand même vu comme telle, il est loin d'être le grand gagnant ... loin de là même. Chose qui sera plus développé dans ce chapitre. Après il est certain qu'un auteur n'arrive peut-être pas toujours à véhiculer ce qu'il souhaite ^^. (Merci pour tes dédicaces sur ton histoire, elles me touchent beaucoup. Sans parler de ton soutien indéfectible !).

 **.Mane-Jei** : Et ouiii Gandalf ! Bah l'utopie ça fait du bien d'y croire de temps à autre ! ;) Oui Alexandra est soumise, malgré elle, et au même titre que les habitants des Terres du Milieu, aux lois qui régissent Arda. Merci pour tous tes encouragements ! :)

 **.Blue Sky** : Je comprends que l'on soit pris(es) par d'autres choses hein. Merci pour toutes les reviews déjà postées et celle-ci ! ^^ Et oui Gandalf était un des éléments clé, et va apporté une aide particulière à notre humaine. Exactement ! L'amour que porte Thranduil à cette mortelle lui fait perdre totalement la raison ! Mais mine de rien, à elle aussi ;) Ce sentiment est le pire qu'il soit car il nous transforme sans qu'on le veuille ! mdr Les discussions ... héhé c'est jamais gagné avec moi, ça c'est un point récurrent chez ma OC, elle n'agit pas forcément comme on pourrait s'y attendre ! XD Et moi je suis ravie de pouvoir vous faire "voyager" un peu ! :)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Il n'est pas toujours évident pour moi de trouver des titres ! parfois ça vient tout seul ... parfois je rame à mot ! XD Non on assassine par les rois elfiques ! Surtout celui-ci! Oui même si il a fait une grooooossse bêtise ! Mais ... n'apprend-on pas justement de nos erreurs ? ;) Une seule personne le saura, et ce sera accidentel, car Alexandra ne pouvait pas le prévoir ... hihi ... Contente de voir que tout t'aie plu, même mon choix (pas évident à prendre et à écrire mine de rien ^^).

 **.Grenache1:** Coucou petit raisin ! Enfin tu as fini ton marathooon ! ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir parmi nous ! :) Oui beaucoup de choses découlaient naturellement de cette situation on ne peut plus cornélienne ! J'espère que la suite et les réactions d'Alex ne te décevront pas ! (Merci d'avoir lu tout en si peu de temps et d'avoir laissé comme à chaque fois, une review !^^)

 **.DreamAndLife :** Et bien ! Comme je te disais en MP tu es impressionnante, tant par ton endurance que par le nombre de reviews que tu postes ! ^^ Je sais que tu ne liras pas mon petit mot avant d'arriver à ce chapitre, mais il me tient à coeur de le faire ! Donc MERCI pour tout ! Je souhaite que l'histoire continue à te plaire à ce point !

 **.Eilonna:** Merciii ! Ils se sont bien amusés je confirme ! Ouais c'est con, mais tu sais que mes persos ont tout les vices, la connerie en premier lieu ! XD A bientôt et merci !

. _**MERCI à vous toutes ! Vous êtes des amours !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Il était demeuré tout le restant de la nuit. S'était occupé d'elle avec déférence et respect. Et surtout avec cet amour qu'il s'accordait, enfin. Son sommeil avait été perturbé par des pleurs inconscients. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, et consolée du mieux qu'il le put. Le sentiment de honte le collant si affreusement à l'âme, que pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il eut froid. Un froid tenace et avilissant que rien n'arriva à amoindrir.

Elle s'éveilla dans la matinée, au travers de la fenêtre, là où les rideaux ne camouflaient pas l'extérieur, elle décela que le temps au dehors était mitigé. Oscillant entre éclaircies et gros nuages. Elle s'étira, et sentit une légère douleur à l'entrejambe. Ses joues la faisaient également souffrir. Se remémorant ce qu'il s'était produit, elle sentit une mâchoire tyrannique lui broyer le coeur. Tirant les draps et les couvertures contre elle au point de se faire un cocon de tissus, elle se mit en position foetale, et pleura silencieusement. Pleura sur sa vie, sur ce monde, sur cet amour abominable, qui les détruisait inexorablement. Se donna le droit de s'épancher également sur sa faiblesse, sur le souvenir révoltant du coupable plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, alors qu'il la possédait sans retenue. Le dégoût de l'acte, supplanté par la concupiscence illicite. N'était-elle bonne qu'à cela, succomber à chaque fois devant cet être qu'elle devrait normalement haïr ? Seulement, rien que l'idée de le honnir, de le chasser, de le rejeter, lui griffait l'âme avec encore plus de cruauté. Perdue, voilà ce qu'elle était. Egarée dans un monde régit par des règles qui lui échappaient. Elle cala sa tête dans son oreiller, l'enfonça même, comme pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans cet édredon moelleux. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Un bruit léger de soie froissée, provenant du fond de sa chambre. Elle redressa la tête, et elle le vit. Assis, silencieux, pensif. Son regard clair trahissait les tourments qui l'habitaient. Les remords, l'amertume, le regret ….. il se leva lentement, et venant au pied du lit, il attendit sa réaction. Elle le fixa longuement, ne sachant plus que faire. Essuyant maladroitement les larmes qui pouvaient trahir son état d'abattement. Les secondes silencieuses semblèrent se figer à l'infini, tandis qu'elle ne savait plus du tout comment réagir.

 _« Je pensais que nous séparer serait la chose à faire. Que nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, nous sauverait, d'une façon quelconque …. mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs …. même si cet enfoiré à quand même pas mal de choses à se faire pardonner ! »_ pensa-t-elle en l'étudiant. _« Et par tous les dieux de l'Univers ! Pourquoi est-il aussi canon ?! Ça me soulagerait qu'il le soit un peu moins! Je me sentirai peut-être moins attirée par lui, et peut-être un peu plus raisonnable ! »_. Elle ne pouvait hélas pas imaginer ce qu'impliquait, sur Arda, une histoire d'âmes liées. Son esprit ne pouvait qu'effleurer cette conception, cet amour qui tyrannisait les âmes et les corps si il n'était pas traité convenablement.

« Bonjour Roi Thranduil ? Vous êtes resté toute la nuit ? Finit-elle par demander en reposant mollement la tête sur l'oreiller, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Oui …. répondit-il simplement, dans un filet de voix, presque un chuchotement ».

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers sa chevelure étincelante, lui donnant un halo diaphane presque surnaturel. Elle déglutit avec effort, la magnificence de cet elfe, ébranlant une fois de plus, son aplomb. Elle ne bougeait pas, et son attitude camouflait une véritable instabilité. Thranduil s'avança alors. Sa tunique d'or et d'argent attachant la lumière du soleil comme une traîne, le nimbant d'une beauté toute royale et divine. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et tendit une main vers elle. Instinctivement, avant même qu'elle le réalise, elle fit un mouvement en arrière. Léger, presque imperceptible, mais cela cuisit le coeur du souverain. L'attitude de l'humaine trahissait ce qui l'animait. L'envie de fuir, de se soustraire à sa présence. Il devrait user une fois de plus de sa force pour la contenir. Il le savait. Autrement, jamais ils ne sortiraient de ce marasme assassin. Il fondit dès-lors vers elle de façon vive, presque brutale, comme un fauve sautant sur sa proie. Par pure réaction elle plaqua son corps dans le lit, essayant presque de s'incruster dedans. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré elle, tandis que le souverain plaçait son corps au-dessus du sien, l'encadrant de ce fait de ses bras puissants. Il lui saisit les épaules, et plongeant son regard azur dans ses iris sombres, il murmura, de la façon la plus épurée et la plus sincère du monde « Pardonnez-moi ». Ces deux mots la saisirent tellement, qu'elle se figea, délaissant son envie de se débattre. « Je vous en prie …. pardonnez-moi …. pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Pour l'affront que je vous ai fait chez moi. Vous avez sauvé mon enfant, vous m'avez sauvé, et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire pour vous remercier de tout ceci, est de commettre en vos chairs …. cet acte détestable ….. ». Il colla son front contre le sien tendrement. Fermant les paupières sous ce contact si sain, le faisant glisser, peau contre peau, dans un frôlement cajoleur. Il lui caressa les tempes lentement, faisant couler ses doigts sur son épiderme, sa chevelure. Les fils de satin presque blanc qui faisait la sienne, cascadèrent sur le matelas, effleurant la chair de l'humaine de façon si sensuelle, qu'elle en frémit. Il bougea son bras droit, le fit descendre lentement, et elle se raidit de suite.

« Chuut …. ne craignez rien …. tout va bien ... » la rassura-t-il tendrement tandis qu'il venait s'allonger à ses côtés. Il enleva sa tunique, et ses chausses. Dévoilant son torse râblé, et ses quelques cicatrices, il se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et rougissant quelque peu, elle fit tout d'un coup « Heu …. je dois aller aux commodités …. ». Thranduil eut un pale sourire tandis qu'elle se hissait hors du couvert rassurant des draps, sachant pertinemment que ceci lui servait également d'excuse, pour repousser au maximum le moment qu'ils devraient affronter tous deux. Elle partit quelques minutes. Il entendit l'eau couler un moment, et peut-être aussi, quelques pleurs étouffés. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Allongé sur le dos, il braqua ses yeux vers le plafond, et songea, réellement affecté « _Ce que j'ai commis, est inqualifiable, injustifiable. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment ai-je pu outrepasser mes ascendances divines de la sorte ?! Je ne vaux plus rien …. toute la grandeur de mon peuple, a fui mon corps et mon âme …. je suis damné …. irrémédiablement damné. Ma seule chance de sauver mon essence, est de la récupérer sincèrement. Avec ce même amour qui me ronge depuis qu'elle est à nouveau avec moi. Et qu'elle me pardonne …. seul son pardon sera mon salut éternel ….. »_. D'avoir réagi avec autant de force, autant de dignité, alors que lui s'était vautré dans les bassesses les plus avilissantes, elle avait eu sur lui la victoire la plus totale. Il avait été vaincu de la plus impitoyable des manières, et il goûterait encore bien longtemps l'amertume carnassière de cette défaite.

L'humaine revint bien après qu'elle eut fini tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Dont se laver le corps, puis les dents, l'alcool avait cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser la bouche pâteuse, et elle avait horreur de ça. Quand elle fut à côté du lit, elle resta quelques secondes, pensive, puis le froid du matin mordant sa peau à peine vêtue, lui enjoint de replonger sous ses draps et couvertures. Couchée sur le flanc elle regarda longuement le roi, pensive. Se noyant dans la beauté de son profil aristocratique, ainsi que l'air inquiet et profondément mélancolique qui habillait son visage. Il finit par se tourner vers elle. Une trentaine de centimètres les séparaient à présent. Elle sur le côté, lui sur le dos, ayant juste tourné la tête, s'exposant ouvertement par cette simple position.

« Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander ».

Une grimace passagère anima le faciès de l'ellon un bref instant. Il fixa son attention saphir sur elle, et répondit:

« J'ai perdu pieds …. j'ai perdu la raison. Je vous ai revu, des millénaires en arrière, me rejeter, me blesser à mort. Et cette souffrance qui m'avait brisé à l'époque, ne cessait de me tourmenter depuis ces longs mois. L'idée de vous perdre à nouveau, devenant de jour en jour, de plus en plus inacceptable …. inavouable. J'en suis même devenu envieux de mon propre fils, d'être à ce point proche de vous. Plus je vous voyais vous éloigner, plus ma peur viscérale me malmenait. Au final, mes pulsions ont fini par avoir raison de moi. De ces siècles de maîtrise si chèrement gagné. Vous avez, à vous seule, mis à sac toutes mes plus belles défenses …. Vous m'avez rendu aussi servile qu'un vassal. Dénué d'honneur, dénué de grandeur …. un cerf aux abois …. attendant juste la mort pour abréger ses souffrances. Sauf que … je ne me laisse pas mourir sans combattre jusqu'au bout. Voyez en cet acte, une manoeuvre totalement désespérée …. un comportement conduit par la folie d'un amour plus grand chaque jour qui passe … qui aliène mon corps et mon esprit ….. car n'en doutez pas, _Firieth_ , je vous aime …. et pas que pour une raison de réincarnation, mais parce que vous êtes Vous. Simplement Vous. Et je crois, que mon affection est là, depuis le début. Votre esprit …. votre force de caractère …. votre unicité si particulière. Tout cela, a contribué à me faire éprouver, ce que je croyais totalement mort en moi …... comprenez-vous ? ….. Il fit une pause, et inspirant péniblement, il continua dans un murmure. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour lutter contre …... ».

Alexandra essuya les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient mise à rouler sur son visage, comme si un barrage venait purement et simplement de sauter en elle. Cette sincérité, venait de totalement la souffler. Il venait, pour la première fois, de lui parler sans arrière-pensées. D'une authenticité qui fut plus belle encore que son physique parfait. « _Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime …. il m'avoue son amour …. et il a fallu que l'on en passe par la souffrance et l'innommable pour en arriver là …. et je serai la plus hypocrite au monde si je disais, que compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé, cela ne me fait rien ….. »_. Elle le fixa sans mot dire, voyant dans son expression, ses attentes non formulées. _« Réalise-tu que, le haut Roi des Elfes en personne, vient de te dire qu'il t'aime ? »_. Cette pensée exulta en son esprit, malgré elle, dans une joie à peine contrôlable. C'est comme si tout son coeur, toute son âme, tout l'Univers n'attendait que ce moment depuis sa création. L'aveu la faucha tellement, que même allongée elle ne sentit plus son corps pendant quelques secondes, se sentant comme flotter en dehors de sa carnation. Puis, reprenant graduellement pied, elle murmura néanmoins :

« Sachez, tout de même, Roi Thranduil que si vous me faites encore l'affront d'un tel déshonneur, je vous tuerai …. ». Sa voix était aussi tranchante que la lame la plus dure, inflexible, à l'image de son visage qui venait de se fermer. La fixité de son regard noisette, lui imprima un frisson, sachant qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution, sans hésitation. Puis elle eut une esquisse de sourire qui adoucit quelque peu son faciès déterminé, et continua de façon bien plus calme « Pour ce qui est du reste …. j'ai bien peur que nous fassions preuve de faiblesse tous les deux, Seigneur des Elfes, Roi de l'Eryn Lasgalen».

L'étincelle fugace de joie qui embrasa les orbes bleus du monarque, alluma presque des étoiles millénaires dans ces derniers. Il lui caressa le visage, et ému au-delà de toute parole, il se tourna et s'avança vers elle, le corps allongé à côté du sien. Elle recula la tête légèrement, tandis qu'il tendait la sienne. Voyant sa crainte, il la prit dans ses bras tendrement, et vint effleurer ses lèvres dans un contact quasi inexistant. Puis, délaissant de côté tout le désir qui l'habitait, il se fit un devoir et un honneur de la combler de manière très appliquée, et totalement dévouée, tandis qu'il la sentait se délier peu à peu contre son corps musculeux.

Elle résista un peu au début, encore refroidie par ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle oscillait entre envie, et une certaine répulsion, qui était totalement légitime. Mais Thranduil, malgré ses innombrables défauts, savait être aussi un être charmant et doué d'une délicatesse sans commune mesure. Là où il avait fauté, là où il avait blessé, il saurait être d'une patience à tout épreuve pour panser les plaies qu'il avait su ouvrir. Ses doigts et ses lèvres se firent aussi caressant que le toucher d'une plume. Un duvet de sensations doucereuses qu'il réussit à injecter au travers de la peau qu'il dénudait peu à peu. Il enleva avec une attention toute particulière, le fin tissu qui recouvrait le corps de sa bien-aimée. Une flamme de désir brasilla dans ses prunelles claires, s'assombrissant peu à peu sous les vagues brûlantes qui le possédaient petit à petit. Mais rien ne vint à trahir son tumulte. Rien, si ce n'est le bruit de son coeur qui s'accéléra, et son souffle qui devint quelque peu erratique. Ses longs cheveux glissaient tels la brise sur les plaines et les vallons que sa bouche explorait. Il s'amusa de voir la chair de poule onduler peu à peu sur les surfaces lisses et veloutées. Après avoir hésité, combattu pendant de très longues secondes muettes, Alexandra ne put qu'abdiquer. L'élégante entreprise de l'elfe, ponctuée de baisers suaves plus ou moins appuyés, la faisait chavirer. Son organisme s'accorda le droit d'être réceptif bien avant sa conscience. Elle soupira de plaisir, sentant les courants électriques pernicieux lui parcourir tout le système nerveux. Son contact était à la limite de l'éthéré. Aérien, enivrant, diablement séducteur. Tant et si bien que c'est elle qui en vint à vouloir une action plus appuyée, plus physique. Elle plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure presque blanche, et serra ses phalanges comme les serres d'un rapace sur sa proie. Elle l'invita à accentuer sa présence, collant son noble minois contre sa poitrine, gémissant de délectation en sentant sa peau brûlante contre le sienne. Sa langue dessiner le contours de ses seins. Par les Valar qu'ils se désiraient en cet instant ! Mais Thranduil n'en ferait rien. Il trouva son visage, lui offrit un baiser fiévreux, accueillant l'onctuosité de ses lèvres comme il boirait à la coupe de son meilleur vin. Elle était son Calice. Elle l'avait toujours été. Puis discrètement il glissa sa main vers le sanctuaire de ses désirs. Quand ses doigts touchèrent au but, elle se cambra sous l'enchantement foudroyant qu'elle en ressentit. Torturée entre sa combativité et son amour pour lui, tout ce qui se passait, prenait des proportions exacerbées qui mordaient toute son anatomie. Atteignant peu à peu le point de fusion la plus totale. Qu'il aimait la voir ondoyer ainsi, pleine de sensualité, tel un serpent qui danse, sous ses caresses agiles. Arrivée au point de non retour, elle empoigna les draps froissés, et étouffa un gémissement de pure jouissance dans son oreiller, tandis qu'un orgasme dévastateur la fauchait. Thranduil ressentit son euphorie comme si lui-même en était l'objet. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de sentir monter en lui une telle vague de plaisir, en la lui en offrant de telle manière.

Des étoiles blanches plein les yeux, elle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer quand il la serra dans ses bras avec une force quasi désespérée. Appuyant réellement son corps contre le sien. Voulant ressentir sur sa peau les soubresauts de sa compagne, les contractures de son organisme soumis à l'oubli et le ravissement. Le visage collé contre sa gorge, il lui murmura trois mots qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle le serra à son tour, et répondit, encore un peu haletante, « Moi aussi ». Les sentiments de Thranduil rugirent tel un lion, soulevant un déferlement incroyable dans ses membres et son âme. Enfin, après ces millénaires, ces mois, ces heures interminables …. enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés.

.

* * *

.

Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les habits d'intendant sur le dos, elle admirait la plaine, pensive. Depuis leur partage du matin, il ne l'avait plus sollicité, ni même porté sur elle autre chose qu'un regard immensément respectueux, voir, parfois teinté d'une certaine vénération. Leur lutte de la nuit passée, n'avait pas eu le vainqueur escompté. Non. L'humaine qu'elle était, avait au final, malgré sa condition de faible mortelle, gagné sur tous les tableaux. Sa force ne résidait pas dans ses muscles, ou même ses aptitudes à se battre qui n'était plus à démontrer. Non, elle venait de quelque chose de plus profond, d'invisible, d'inaccessible. Son caractère, la flamme de son âme. Et le plus grand roi d'Arda, avait comme Icare, défié son aura au point de s'y brûler. Elle le savait, jamais plus il ne ferait quelque chose à son encontre. Ne s'emporterait au point de lever la main, ou d'essayer de la museler. Pour lui, elle était devenue presque une égérie, une figure intouchable, aimée entre toutes. Jamais il ne serait non plus un vassal transit d'amour, un laquais répondant au doigt et à l'oeil comme un chien bien éduqué. Non. Il resterait à jamais le roi fier et vaniteux qu'était Thranduil Oropherion. Celui pour qui son coeur, des milliers d'années bien avant sa naissance, s'était éveillé. Le soleil jouait avec les nuages. Dessinant des zones d'ombres et de lumière sur les plaines et les montagnes. Comme si la robe qui recouvrait Arda, se transformait en pelisse tachetée, frémissante sous les courants. Un vent frais venant des montagnes de l'Est s'était levé. Et encore un peu déstabilisée par tout ce qu'il venait de survenir, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa carcasse. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfermer et rester dans le cocon protecteur de ses appartements. L'autre, ne demandait qu'à aller dehors, et de boire les fils d'Aquilon.

Thranduil avait dû la quitter, devoir de protocole barbant à accomplir, et c'est seule qu'elle regardait présentement, le jour paisiblement défiler. Comme une accalmie, la paix revenue après de terribles tempêtes. Puis, quelque chose sembla l'appeler. Regardant l'Arbre Blanc, des chuchotements revinrent fredonner à ses oreilles une complainte entêtante. Prenant ses affaires, elle décida de sortir pour le rejoindre. Elle traversa les couloirs, et tout, malgré l'heure tardive, semblait s'éveiller avec la gueule de bois. Faramir lui avait expliqué que les serviteurs, et tous les autres membres du château, et même du Gondor, n'étaient pas obligés de faire leurs tâches quotidiennes en ce lendemain de commémorations. Seuls les gardes se devaient d'être à leur poste. Sécurité oblige. Elle déambula lentement, profitant de sa solitude pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle arriva à la salle du trône et vit Gimli, Legolas, Silfren et Skalladrin, attablés tous ensemble. Les deux nains et le Rohirrim avaient l'air de traîner un lendemain de fête plutôt difficile. Etrangement, à part une migraine légère, Alexandra se sentait plutôt bien. Fraîche même, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait bu, et ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers eux, et une fois à leur côté, elle prit place et bu un verre d'eau, tout en avalant une des pâtisseries qui avaient été épargnées la veille. Elle sourit quand elle vit les traits de Silfren, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'émerger. Legolas était le seul qui paraissait apte à prendre à bras le corps cette journée. Il jetait un oeil à la fois amusé et empli de mansuétude, face à l'état pitoyable de leurs amis.

« Alors les gars ? Bien dormi ? »

Silfren maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui répondit à sa place. Ce qui naturellement, fit rire Skalladrin. Le Rohirrim grimaça et grogna

« Tu ne peux pas rire moins fort Skal ?! J'ai l'impression qu'un groupe de gobelins a élu domicile dans ma tête, et a décidé de tout saccager ….

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à boire ainsi hier ! Le réprimanda le Nain en riant de plus belle ».

Silfren attrapa un morceau de pain qui traînait sur la table et lui jeta dessus.

« Saleté ! Tu ne sais donc pas t'arrêter quand il le faut!

\- Toi non plus apparemment ! Lança Skalladrin moqueur. Ceci-dit, la femme qui a quitté ta chambre ce matin, avait l'air totalement ravi! ».

Silfren jeta un regard noir à son ami, et serra les poings sur la table. Son regard sombre bifurqua un instant vers Alexandra. Gêné. Celle-ci le dévisageait, totalement surprise par cet aveu des plus inattendu. Contre toute attente, cela pinça le coeur de l'humaine. Y sentant une germe de jalousie fleurir en son sein délicatement. Leurs moments partagés n'avaient-ils été qu'un passe-temps pour ce fier combattant ? Il lut dans son regard son questionnement muet. Posant une main sur une des siennes, et il dit à voix basse:

« Rien de comparable Alexandra. Rien de comparable …. mais vous êtes partie si vite hier. Et quand je vous ai vu dans les bras du prince, j'ai réalisé une chose …. vous êtes trop attachée aux elfes. Vos désirs ne vont que vers eux ….. seulement eux … et je soupçonne plus cruellement encore, un en particulier. Alexandra voulut soustraire son contact à celui de Silfren qui lui devenait brûlant tout d'un coup. Je devais me perdre moi aussi, quelques heures. Peut-être pour imaginer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants que …... »

 _« Que c'était moi qui partageait cette nuit avec vous ….. »_ finit-elle en pensée.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, comprenant le fil de sa réflexion. Elle tourna la main dans celle de l'homme à côté d'elle, puis la lui serra tendrement. La lueur de désir mariée à la déception qu'elle vit dans son regard, lui fit mal. Elle n'était pas encore assez remise pour pouvoir encaisser sereinement le mal être de quelqu'un d'autres. Elle se leva, et venant lui baiser le front, elle lui caressa la joue, et déclara avec un adorable sourire :

« Si elle avait l'air ravi, c'est que vous avez fait les choses comme il se devait. Peu d'hommes peuvent s'en enorgueillir. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Silfren. Un homme d'honneur avec d'innombrables qualités. Je dois sortir un peu, m'aérer l'esprit et le corps. Nous nous reverrons plus tard les amis! ».

Elle se leva, prit une pomme au passage, la lançant en l'air et la rattrapant agilement, elle sortit en croquant dedans. Tous regardèrent sa silhouette féminine vêtue de vêtements masculins, s'éloigner lentement. Certains d'entre eux ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver charmante à souhait.

« Arrête de la dévorer des yeux ainsi ! S'exclama Skalladrin d'un ton réprobateur, en donnant un coup de coude amical à son ami.

\- Tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire telle réflexion .. grogna Silfren en lui coulant une autre attention réprobatrice.

\- Cette humaine soulève bien des sentiments, s'amusa Legolas avec un charmant sourire.

\- Oui. Car elle est étrange. Et ce que l'on ne comprend pas, fascine toujours plus ou moins … répondit sagement Silfren en avalant un breuvage chaud. Et puis … elle n'est pas des plus désagréable à regarder. Sans parler de son esprit, aussi vif et incisif qu'une arme …. nous nous reconnaissons toujours plus ou moins entre « soldats ». Même si nous ne sommes pas du même royaume. Les semaines où nous avons chevauché ensemble, elle m'a parlé de certains concepts, qui ont modifié ma façon d'appréhender le monde … la mort …. bref, tout un tas de sujets que l'on m'avait enseigné, et qui, quand on l'écoute, paraissent si désuets. Elle a beaucoup à nous apprendre … et j'avoue que de protéger cette connaissance, m'interpelle.

\- Je le pense aussi, avoua Legolas. Ainsi donc, elle fait cet effet sur tous ceux qui prennent conscience de ce qu'elle est, et qui la respectent.

\- Ouais! Puis faut dire qu'elle a une voix charmante, un humour corrosif ! Et une descente digne d'une Naine ! fit Skalladrin en riant un peu, ce qui soutira une grimace au Rohirrim.

\- Tu es vraiment trop bruyant … maugréa ce dernier, résolument vaincu par sa migraine ».

.

* * *

.

Que le soleil sur son visage, et l'air frais du printemps lui firent du bien! Elle s'arrêta sur le palier, accueillant avec joie ces instants de pur délice. D'un pas distrait, elle arpenta les allées claires du jardin. Prenant grand plaisir à manger cette pomme juteuse, dans un silence des plus sacral. Seuls les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement au loin, et le vent chantait à ses oreilles. Les murmures revinrent. Le trognon de la pomme mangée dans la main, elle regarda si elle était seule, et le déposa dans un des bacs qui accueillaient des compositions florales de toute beauté. _« En même temps j'ai pas de poubelle pour jeter ça … et je vais pas le balancer en contre-bas non plus. »_ se dit-elle pour se donner bonne conscience. Se rapprochant inexorablement de l'objet de son attraction, elle posa les yeux sur le descendant de Galathilion. Une fois à ses côtés, la sensation de paix qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle l'avait touché, lui revint avec un naturel désarmant. Tout sembla se dissoudre, s'altérer, disparaître dans un temps lointain et inaccessible. Toute sa colère, ses craintes, ses peines, qui formaient une espèce de gangrène putrescente dans son esprit, se diluèrent peu à peu. Drainés par une force qui dépassait son entendement, tandis que la voix multiple de l'arbre majestueux, envahissait son crâne. En somnambule, elle vint vers le tronc, et se colla à lui, accueillant son contact comme l'accolade fraternelle d'un ami de longue date. Elle se sentit aspirée, transportée. Comme piégée dans un immense sablier, emportée par les courants d'or et d'argent, elle plongea encore et encore. Des images étranges s'imbriquèrent dans sa tête, la menant loin, tant par l'espace que par le temps. Un chaos sans nom bourdonna dans son esprit. A la fois dans l'action ou en simple spectatrice, elle vit des batailles, des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains, en communions ou en querelles. La construction de Minas Tirith, la chute de Númenor. Et puis, bien plus loin encore, les rivages blancs, où la lumière semblait perpétuelle, où le printemps et l'été s'étaient liés pour enfanter un paradis.

Elle se fige, flottant dans un espace nu, où les étoiles et les galaxies l'observent, tout comme elle peut les observer. Des voix chantent, dans un Univers infini. Elle aperçoit des êtres de lumière, aux auras formidables, brûlant d'un amour inconditionnel et absolu. Elle est comme une énergie errante, vagabonde et perdue, comprenant à peine ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux ébahis. L'une des formes éclatante de murmures et de lumières, vient vers elle, et prend l'apparence d'un homme sans âge, aux cheveux aussi blancs que la clarté qui baigne l'espace. Il s'avance, la prend dans ses bras, et la serre avec une affection qui la transperce de part en part,et la fait pleurer. Il lui baise le front avec délicatesse, lui murmure des mots doux qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais qui lui parlent, là, tout au fond de son âme. Chatouillant une chose enfouie dans les abysses de son inconscient. _« Tu y arriveras mon enfant … malgré tes doutes …. malgré tes douleurs, tes combats …. tu y arriveras …. et à la fin, ta victoire sera totale … je t'en fais le serment ... »_. Voilà juste ce qui arriva à s'extirper de ce langage déroutant, avant que la lumière ne se tarisse, et qu'elle se sente repoussée. Loin, très loin, jusqu'au moment désagréable où elle reprit pieds, et ouvrit les yeux.

Là, elle se retrouva confrontée aux yeux gris et vifs de Gandalf, qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire. Elle se décrocha de l'écorce lisse d'un seul coup, totalement gênée d'avoir été trouvée ainsi. Limite, en trip après avoir pris une substance illicite à fort dosage. Rougissant un peu, elle se racla la gorge, et énonça tout de même d'une voix ferme:

« Bonjour ! Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, Mage Blanc ?

\- Il vous parle n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Gandalf avec toujours le même sourire.

\- De quoi ? Répliqua Alexandra feignant de ne pas avoir compris la question.

\- L'Arbre Blanc, il vous parle ? » insista Gandalf, s'amusant un peu de la gêne de l'humaine en face de lui.

Il avait ancré son regard dans le sien, elle détourna légèrement la tête, et fit en haussant les épaules:

« En quoi est-ce important de le savoir ? Elle commença à marcher, et continua tout en lui passant à côté. Si je disais cela, on me prendrait pour folle et on me brûlerait sur le bûcher! ».

Elle marcha un petit moment, priant pour que le mage la laisse seule. Elle rejoignit la pointe de la terrasse gigantesque, et posant ses avant-bras sur le parapet, elle inspira à fond le vent vif qui remontait le long des parois. Venant lui lécher le visage et lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous une caresse stimulante. Ils ressemblaient à la crinière d'un lion. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et la vue, bien que magnifique, était vertigineuse. Lui donnant presque le tournis. Elle accentua malgré elle la pression de son corps sur la surface solide qui la retenait. Elle sursauta presque quand la voix de Gandalf énonça, surgissant de derrière elle :

« Nous ne sommes pas dans votre monde, Alexandra. Ici la magie est présente, même, révérée et crainte à la fois ».

 _« Mon monde ….? »_ tiqua Alexandra dont le sang se glaça en réalisant tout le sous-entendu de ces mots qui pouvaient passer pour si anodins. Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, et ne pouvaient réaliser leur portée. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, et elle crut avoir une vision des plus étrange, quand le magnétisme du mage l'entoura d'une lumière blanche et dorée. Il lui apparut légèrement plus jeune, et son coeur se serra.

« Je vous connais ….. je vous ai déjà vu ….. mais … mais c'est impossible …. cela remonte à si longtemps. Un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve ….

\- Oui, tout comme les réminiscences de vos vies antérieures dans ces derniers …. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Une seule et unique fois …. et que vous avais-je dis à l'époque …?

\- Que je devais ouvrir le passage et retrouver la lumière….. répondit Alexandra dans un murmure, se souvenant que trop clairement ce rêve, qui aurait dû déserter sa mémoire après toutes ces longues années. Mais .. mais c'est inconcevable …. absurde ! »

Son esprit refusait de voir cette réalité, cette conscience cruelle que tout n'avait été que plans et décisions extérieures, déterminant son existence. Que, quoi qu'elle ait décidé, ou crut décider, tout ceci était écrit. _« Et Thranduil ? L'était-il aussi ? »_.

« Bien évidemment …. répondit Gandalf qui lisait sur son faciès les questionnements muets qui l'assaillaient.

\- Comment pouvez-vous deviner à quoi je pense ?! Vous êtes « mentalist » ou quoi ?! Rétorqua-t-elle réellement en colère et mise à mal par ces révélations. Et c'est quoi ces conneries de passage et de lumière ?!

\- Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas de la sorte … ceci est grotesque et ne mène à rien, mais vous le savez déjà. Venez, nous avons à parler ».

Gandalf lui tourna le dos, et d'un pas lent, alla s'asseoir près d'un des bancs qui entouraient la fontaine où venait s'abreuver l'arbre. Alexandra le regarda longuement. Fixe, elle riva ses yeux sur la pointes de ses chausses de belle facture, et jouant avec un gravillon avec cette dernière, soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'avoir une telle discussion à présent. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, lui qui apparemment savait tout, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un peu ? Calant ses mains dans les poches du pantalon d'intendant, elle traîna le pas vers ce vieux fou sortit de nulle part. Avec un manque de délicatesse flagrant, elle vint poser ses fesses sur le marbre blanc et froid, juste à côté du mage. Posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses en se penchant en avant, elle plongea son regard dans les ondes frémissantes du bassin. Gandalf dirigea son attention sur elle, baissant les yeux pour voir son profil songeur. Concrètement, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Alors, il opta pour approche directe, comme cela, il pourrait vite juger de son degrés d'éveil à certaines conceptions.

« Vous le savez depuis quelques temps Alexandra, les mondes, l'Univers, ne sont pas aussi simples à appréhender. Vous avez ouvert votre esprit à certaines pratiques, vous avez également forgé votre esprit pour vouloir toujours comprendre, encore et encore …... Et, je sais, que vous vous doutez de la réelle position d'Arda. Quelle est l'essence de ce monde ? Ce qu'il évoque pour vos connaissances bien en avance sur l'époque à laquelle nous évoluons ici. Dites-moi …... »

Aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres scellées. Ses pensées se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête, dans un ballet si vif, qu'il faillit la rendre ivre. Serrant les mains, incrustant ses phalanges les unes dans les autres, elle peina à dire:

« Arda et mon monde sont jumeaux …. mais à des ères différentes …..

\- Bien. IL ne s'est pas trompé sur vous. Son choix, je le devine, a été judicieux. Cependant, j'aimerai voir où vos élucubrations vous ont menée …. énonça Gandalf en relevant un sourcil curieux.

\- Honnêtement ? C'est flou, et en même temps assez clair. Je sens que j'arrive à cerner certains éléments, alors que d'autres m'échappent. Elle fit une pause en soupirant longuement. Une lassitude effroyable venant s'abattre sur ses épaules. J'ai l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, sur une planète parallèle. Envoyée pour je ne sais quel dessein étrange. Car si Eru ne voulait pas que certaines choses se passent ici, pourquoi ne fait-il pas les choses pour les contrecarrer ? N'est-il pas un Dieu Tout Puissant ?

\- Ho mais si, il les fait. La preuve, vous êtes ici …. » répondit Gandalf avec un sourire un peu amusé.

Alexandra eut un sombre ricanement, et fit état de sa profonde perplexité, tout en se redressant vivement :

« Ben voyons ! Alexandra pour sauver le monde ! Si ça c'est pas la pire des conneries divines dans l'histoire de l'Univers, je sais pas ce que c'est ! Je n'ai rien d'une héroïne, vraiment. Pas de noble lignée, de noble naissance. Pas de super pouvoir, de magie, ou je sais pas moi, d'objet me permettant de soulever des montagnes ou de jeter des boules de feu ! Quelle médiocre démiurge je fais ! J'ai failli crever au moins trois fois ici ! Et encore, je parle que des expériences malheureuses qui ont risqué de me faire réellement passer de vie à trépas ! Il est beau votre Dieu d'envoyer pour sauver le monde, une personne qui est presque incapable de se sauver elle-même ! Je n'ai pas les épaules pour ça Gandalf! Je ne les aurais jamais ! Et par tous les saints ! Qu'est-ce que vient faire sa majesté Thranduil dans toute cette histoire en plus ?! Car à me lire ainsi, aussi aisément, j'imagine que ces chers Seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn ont du avoir la langue un peu trop pendue !

\- Ou alors qu'un certain Roi, se croyant impénétrable, perd quelque peu de ses réserves quand il s'agit de vous …. » évoqua Gandalf toujours souriant.

Elle se leva, faisant les cents pas, il fallait qu'elle bouge, pour ce sortir de cette situation qui lui devenait que trop inconfortable. Gandalf l'observait avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Les humains l'étonneraient toujours au final. Capables de grandes choses, mais incapables de se rendre réellement compte du pouvoir qu'ils détenaient. Elle s'arrêta, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage ridé qui la dévisageait avec bienveillance.

« Vous savez ce que signifie votre prénom …. évoqua-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Mais un prénom ne fait pas tout …. déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Croyez-vous qu'Eru Ilúvatar prenne des décisions à la légère et n'accorde pas d'importance aux détails ? Ce sont les détails, les éléments les plus infimes du cosmos, qui font les plus grandes différences, les bouleversements les plus significatifs. Vous êtes proche du but. Les conceptions des strates de l'Univers, ne vous sont pas inconnues. Mais vous vous trompez sur un point. Vous n'avez pas voyagé dans le temps. Vous êtes réellement sur une planète différente. Seul le lieu change …. Vous savez que tout est lié dans l'univers. Vous savez qu'une énergie dépasse largement les frontières restrictives de tout ce qui est matériel. Ou, les barrières que l'être humain conçoit comme inaltérables et implicites.

\- Je vois … temps et espace identiques, lieu différent. Car ils n'existent pas, ils sont, simultanés. Donc, même si pour moi, je me disais que je voyageais dans le temps, se serait faux. C'est ce que j'appelle l'instantanéité …... non ? C'est juste un monde « plus jeune » que celui d'où je viens. Créé peut-être bien après la Terre …..

\- Oui, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire des plus lumineux. Vous êtes réellement étonnante ….

\- Bouef ! Fit Alexandra pas franchement convaincue. Les génies de mon monde l'étaient! Moi je ne suis qu'un ersatz de connaissance. Cependant, j'ai vite fait le lien entre diverses choses qui semblaient pourtant si logiques dans mon monde, et que peu soulevaient. Puis, ma recherche sur ce qu'ils appelaient « les sciences occultes », m'a apporté une vision plus complexe, mais indéniablement plus complète aussi, sur ce qui nous entourait. Les légendes, les êtres magiques, les mondes invisibles …. j'ai appris à les concevoir, les accepter, et même, à de rares fois, les voir. Tout est lié. Mon monde, celui-ci, et ils existent des passages qui les relient. Certains scientifiques pensaient qu'ils existaient des « Trou de Ver » pour passer d'un univers à un autre. Je concevais malgré tout, que cela restait impossible au demeurant … mais là, je ne suis pas assez calée pour en comprendre tout le fonctionnement, car des idées se recoupent, s'entrechoquent, des théories différentes que je ne suis pas à même de démêler. J'ai tellement de choses à voir et à comprendre encore. Je ne saisis pas l'inactivité des elfes, eux qui sont immortels ! Pourraient faire tellement !

\- Ils ne font rien, justement parce qu'ils sont immortels. Pour eux, les naissances et les chutes des empires, vont et viennent comme les saisons. N'ayant aucune influence réelle sur leur existence. Le monde change, et c'est ainsi …. pourquoi feraient-ils évoluer une chose, un mode de vie, qui leur convient parfaitement ?

\- Je sais. En ce qui concerne l'évolution, elle existe toujours, indépendamment de ce que nous voudrions ou souhaiterions. Le seul problème, c'est que d'où je viens, l'Homme a pensé qu'il était le seul décisionnaire de cet « avancement ». Qui au final nous a conduit à notre perte …. De nombreuse fois j'ai eu ce genre de pensées, communes aux elfes, seulement, moi je ne suis pas immortelle. Et je sais à quel point le temps en ce cas-là, est précieux …. même si mon âme perdure … mes mémoires elles, s'effacent. Je suis continuellement dans l'apprentissage, sans savoir si tôt ou tard, j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de probant ou d'utile ….

\- Ho mais vous les faites. Vous ne vous en apercevez pas. Il y a toujours une légère brise en amont d'une tempête, toujours une étincelle au commencement d'un incendie ….

\- Alors quoi ? Je joue le rôle de l'allumette ? Balança-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

\- Exactement ! La voix de Gandalf s'était élevée dans un timbre enjoué, transportée par une telle énergie positive, qu'elle la figea.

\- Et la vie d'une allumette est bien vite consumée …. avança-t-elle, reprenant en compte l'immortalité de son amant. Je mourrais, tôt ou tard, et que me survivra-t-il Gandalf ? Une humaine de plus ou de moins, en ce monde en plein essors, que cela va-t-il changer?

\- Tout dépendra de l'élan que vous voudrez lui insuffler, Alexandra ….

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Gandalf ! Je n'ai pas la capacité de faire le monde ! Je ne suis pas un dieu ou une déesse ! Je ne suis que moi ! s'écria-t-elle presque les larmes aux yeux, comprenant petit à petit, quelle était sa tâche en ce monde. Un travail colossal, inconcevable, irréalisable, pesait sur ses maigres épaules. La peur lui tordit l'estomac. Vous imaginez la catastrophe si je faisais une erreur ? Si … si je sais pas moi ! En voulant les aider, je créais des catastrophes encore plus grandes ?! Je n'ai pas la vision globale nécessaire ! Je ne veux pas d'un tel fardeau ! Je n'en veux pas Gandalf ! Je n'ai pas voulu d'enfant, pour ne pas à avoir à gérer ce genre de responsabilité ! Alors le devenir d'un monde !

\- Pourtant …. vous vous êtes jetée à corps perdu dans la défense du vôtre. Vous avez tout sacrifié à cela …. » déclara d'une vérité crue, Gandalf, qui se leva lentement. Sa robe blanche et sa cape émettant un bruit de tissu délicat. Il s'appuya sur son bâton, et attendit la réaction de l'humaine en face de lui.

Elle réfléchissait, essayait de prendre en compte toutes les données que cette discussion impliquait. Son visage se fermant, elle déclara abruptement :

« Oui! Et j'en suis morte ! Et mes amis avec moi ! Rien ne changera jamais ! J'ai échoué ! J'ai toujours échoué ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver Oropher lors de cette bataille, alors que mon devoir était de protéger les souverains ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle ne put contenir plus ses larmes. Toute cette entrevue la mettait à vif. Les nerfs, le sang, le coeur, tous se sentaient totalement brûlés, mutilés par l'ampleur de ce qui lui tombait dessus. Le vieux mage lui offrit un sourire triste. Touché par sa détresse, il lui posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle avait vissé son regard sur les dalles blanches qui accueillaient leurs pas, et il lui passa une main douce sous le menton pour lui relever délicatement le visage. Des larmes rondes perlèrent, et roulèrent lentement sur ses joues rosies. Gandalf la serra contre lui dans une étreinte toute paternelle.

« Ne pleurez pas ma douce amie. Vous savez que rien ne nous arrive par hasard, et que les essences supérieures, ne nous infligent que ce que nous sommes à même de combattre, et d'endurer. Quant à Oropher et votre vie d'avant ….. n'avez donc pas un roi également à sauver dans cette existence ? ».

Un coup dans la poitrine, violent, au point de lui faire croire qu'on lui arrachait la pompe cardiaque. Elle n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais, fait le rapprochement. Gandalf se sépara d'elle, et reprenant le chemin du palais. Il l'entendit lui demander dans son dos.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un Être de Lumière ? Qui peut voyager sans se déplacer, voir les mondes à travers les mondes ? Une énergie constante évoluant dans les univers parallèles ? Comme un ange veillant sur les âmes ? ».

Le mage se retourna de quart, une étincelle d'espiègle intelligence logée dans ses prunelles grises, et de sa voix chaleureuse, il répondit simplement :

« Non … eux sont au-dessus. Voyez en moi, qu'un guide pour celui qui veut suivre, ou un messager, pour celui qui veut entendre ...».

Puis, il lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, qui voulait plus ou moins tout dire. Sans autre réponse, il se remit en marche, laissant l'humaine seule. Justement au moment où elle se sentait assaillie par d'innombrables interrogations. Ces mêmes questionnements qui l'avaient torturée toute sa vie ! Elle faillit le suivre, puis se rappela, comme le conseil d'un parent, ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit. _« Les réponses viennent quand le moment est venu … sache que ton âme, les a déjà en elle … et que tu dois juste être attentive aux signes que l'on t'envoie …. »_. Elle s'essuya les larmes qui s'amenuisaient peu à peu. Les lignes humides baisées par le souffle du vent, gelèrent sur sa peau, et elle renifla le plus discrètement possible. Bougeant la tête, elle braqua son attention sur les immensités du Pelennor. La nature lui avait toujours fait du bien, lui avait même toujours apporté le calme dont elle avait besoin, pour éclaircir le brouillard opaque et discontinu de ses pensées. Elle frissonna, les dernières paroles du mage la hantant.

 _« Suis-je là aussi pour lui ….? Le sauver … mais le sauver de quoi ? Avec ce que j'endure à ses côtés, il me fait plus l'effet d'un prédateur impitoyable, que d'une pauvre bête aux abois à qui on doit porter assistance ….. »_ elle fit une pause et ouvrant de grands yeux, puis continua _« Sauf si bien sûr ….. »_. Cette idée fusa et lui serra la poitrine. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas une tâche mais deux. Comme lui avaient clairement dit les esprits de la forêt. Se frottant les yeux, et grimaçant sous la migraine qui venait lui martelait gentiment le crâne, elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle ne reste pas ainsi, car elle sombrerait dans des travers qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'effleurer. Elle rejoignit ses appartements, prit son épée et sa cape, puis, elle alla directement aux écuries. Ne parlant à personne, ne croisant personne, elle sella Syrthio, et sortit avec lui. Une fois au dehors, elle l'enfourcha, et prit la direction des plaines.

.

* * *

.

La ville et les alentours ressemblaient aux vestiges d'un champ de bataille gigantesque. Des détritus jonchaient les allées. Des relents d'alcool et d'urine accompagnaient la brise de leurs effluves nauséabondes. Des gens dormaient encore, à même le sol, dans la fraîcheur de la bise, et parfois, les vomissures qu'ils avaient délaissé non loin. Alexandra pinça le nez. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les lendemains de grande fête, à cause de cela. Après les magnificence, il y avait toujours cette impression d'évoluer dans un cloaque à l'air vicié, où le monde s'est vu sombrer. C'était comme une gueule de bois grandeur nature, à l'échelle du nombre de participants, qui s'étaient adonnés à ces orgies, de nourritures, de boissons et de sexe. Les pas de Syrthio claquaient de façon cadencée sur les dalles irrégulières, et le vent s'engouffrant dans les rues, sifflait comme un esprit malade. Certains levaient la tête vers elle, la dévisageant sans vergogne, grimaçant sous le bruit claquant le pavé. Comme si ce simple son, leur perforait la tête. Quelques gardes la saluèrent, ainsi que des citadins. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment. Ce n'est que quand elle croisa un des étendards de la ville qu'elle réalisa le « pourquoi ». Elle regarda ses vêtements, et soupira. Les armoiries royales siégeaient fièrement dessus, éclatantes d'argent sous le soleil pale. Autant les deux derniers jours la ville lui avait semblé grandiose et accueillante, autant aujourd'hui, elle lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans la gueule d'un monstre fabuleux, qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, l'engloutir. L'avaler, et à jamais la garder prisonnière entre ses mâchoires impitoyables. Elle fit avancer sa monture d'un pas plus leste, et fut quelque peu déçue quand elle vit l'état des plaines. Pas plus rutilant que celui de la ville. Elle se leva sur ses étriers pour voir au plus loin, et grognon elle pensa _« Il va falloir faire du chemin avant de ne trouver personne …. »_. Elle donna des jambes suivit d'un petit claquement de langue, et Syrthio partit dans un trot souple et agréable. Elle longea la route qui menait à Osgiliath, puis avant d'arriver à l'avant-poste, elle bifurqua à droite, descendant vers le Sud. L'air frais, dénué de senteurs humaines et autres témoignages de civilisations, envahit ses narines et ses poumons. Elle le respira, l'avala même goulument. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Celle de suivre ce chemin de terre, encore et encore, partir sur les routes en vagabonde, et advienne que pourra. Syrthio tira un peu sur les rênes, et Alexandra sut qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Elle desserra son étreinte alors, et à ce simple relâchement, la bête compris. La prise de galop fut néanmoins souple et très agréable, et Alexandra se surprit à y prendre autant se plaisir. La cadence de l'animal, le vent fouettant le visage, emmêlant sa chevelure. Le souffle de sa monture, le bruit des sabots, les muscles se tendant sous ses jambes. Tout inspirait la vie et la liberté. Les champs recouverts d'une herbe tendre, brillaient comme des étendues d'émeraude sous l'astre solaire. Des bois plus ou moins denses les bordaient. Les arbres n'ayant pas encore mis totalement leur nouvelle parure, exhibaient leurs branches, tels des squelettes dansant dans la brise. Les odeurs de terre humide et de fleurs imbibèrent l'espace, et Alexandra trembla de tout son être sous ces fragrances qui lui rappelaient tant son monde. Quelque chose frémit en elle, et la boule qui la comprimait depuis des heures, revint la harceler. Tirant légèrement sur la bride, elle ralentit la course de son cheval, revenant peu à peu au pas. Des tonnes de choses ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, la rendant ivre. Tout un tas de sentiments, et de ressentiments, qui finissaient par totalement la mâcher. Elle n'était qu'une humaine. Qu'une simple mortelle dont le courage s'étiolait peu à peu. Le fleuve Anduin était calme en ce jour. Bien loin des courants tumultueux qu'elle avait croisé l'avant-veille, il offrait un débit de saphir, dont la surface des flots frémissait sous le vent. Elle mit pied-à-terre non loin d'un tas de gros rochers, eux-même à proximité d'une futaie où une dizaine d'arbres avaient élus domicile. L'herbe ondoyait, les branches craquaient doucement sous le ballet aérien qui forçait sur leur silhouette longiligne. Les yeux perdus dans le cours d'eau, Alexandra fut noyée par un trop plein d'émotions. Les révélations de Gandalf, son arrivée ici, les combats, les pertes, ses affections démentes pour Thranduil, et cet acte qu'il avait osé commettre; et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Une colère viscérale s'était emparée d'elle, au point de lui liquéfier les organes, d'alimenter chez elle un désir de mort puissant. Une année en arrière encore, elle aurait tué, sans l'ombre d'un remords, celui qui aurait eu l'audace et la folie de lui faire subir ça. Et là ?! Maintenant que cela était arrivé, elle n'avait eu pour lui, que de la pitié. Le souvenir du visage morcelé et anéanti de Thranduil revint la gifler âprement. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle avait compris que lui aussi, n'avait pu, malgré ses millénaires d'existence, lutter contre ce qui les conduisait, peu à peu, vers la folie. Elle se sentait écartelée de l'intérieur. Tiraillée au point d'en ressentir un mal physique. L'envie de se venger, de le faire payer, se battant avec acharnement contre celui de lui pardonner, et de l'aider à surmonter tout ce qui, au bout du compte, le torturait également.

 _« Nous avons été séparés il y plus de trois mille ans …. nous voici réunis … et que faisons-nous de cette opportunité ? De ce cadeau ? Nous nous conduisons avec encore plus de stupidité et de déshonneur. Idhril c'est offerte à Oropher …. Thranduil a épousé Ninglor … l'un comme l'autre ont été punis de ne pas s'être assez battus pour cet amour qui les unissait. Et actuellement, Thranduil et moi, sommes exactement confrontés au même problème. Devons-nous simplement accepter ? Devons-nous simplement nous en remettre aux décisions d'instances divines et supérieures …. dont j'ignore tout ? Dois-je …. pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait, au point d'oublier totalement ce que je suis, ce qui me constitue ? ….. Cette situation m'écartèle de façon ignoble, je ne sais plus que penser … que faire ….. »_. Une onde de tristesse et de désespoir la parcourut, au point de lui causer d'horribles tremblements, et s'agenouiller. Elle se pencha en avant, agrippant de la terre entre ses doigts, comme des griffes se resserrant sur le cuir d'un pauvre animal; et sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa gorge. Un cri primaire et bestial qui déchira presque ses cordes vocales quand elle le laissa s'échapper. Son hurlement fila sur le cours d'eau, se perdit dans le vent, se répercuta sur les montagnes au loin. Comme le râle d'un animal à l'agonie que l'on refuse d'abattre. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe, ne faisant pas cas de Syrthio qui avait relevé la tête pour la regarder d'un air curieux. A nouveau les larmes envahissaient ses joues, et elle ne fit rien cette fois-ci pour les retenir. Il fallait qu'elle purge tout ceci, qu'elle le draine, l'élimine, même si ça devait la tuer d'épuisement. Recroquevillant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle resta de longues minutes, les yeux fixés dans le vide, essayant de trouver une solution sage et saine aux questionnements qui ne cessaient de la torturer.

« Alexandra ?! » la voix inquiète de Legolas surgit non loin d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Réalisant à peine sa présence. L'elfe descendit de son cheval et l'emmena auprès de Syrthio. Une fois à son côté, l'animal plongea son nez dans l'herbe verte pour un déjeuner improvisé. Le Prince s'avança vers elle, et il se figea, l'angoisse tirant les traits de son magnifique visage. Sans réfléchir plus, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et lui posant les mains sur les épaules, il l'appela plusieurs fois d'une voix douce. Elle était raide, presque minérale. Tendue à l'extrême, l'esprit perdu dans des méandres qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que concevoir. L'état de choc dans lequel elle était, l'alarma. Il accentua la pression dans ses phalanges, et soupira de soulagement quand elle riva ses yeux sur lui.

« Il n'est résolument pas sage de votre part, de vous promener seule, avec les menaces qui planent sur vous ….. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, ou ne déniait pas lui répondre, il demanda d'une voix plus chaleureuse, tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu hurler …. ce cri m'a glacé le sang …. ».

Il était si beau dans cette lumière crue, auréolant sa chevelure claire. Ses yeux bleu-gris se mariant aux couleurs du ciel. Il inspirait tant de calme, de sérénité. Une aura pure, digne de son peuple. Il aurait été un étranger, elle l'aurait sûrement ignoré, voir repoussé. Mais non, ils se connaissaient depuis de longs mois maintenant, et ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Les discussions qu'ils avaient partagé, sa convalescence, lui revinrent comme une caresse salutaire sur son être meurtri. Lui renvoyant une autre image d'elle-même. L'image d'une femme qui avait encore d'innombrables qualités, et qui pouvait susciter l'intérêt d'êtres, tel que lui. Prenant conscience du contact chaleureux qu'il lui offrait, sachant à quel point cela était rare chez les elfes, elle se laissa totalement couler contre lui. Abdiquant, elle cala son visage dans le creux de son épaule, tout en s'appuyant, épuisée, contre son torse musculeux. L'ellon la prit tendrement dans ses bras, recouvrant les cheveux aux reflets roux de l'humaine, des siens, tandis qu'il baissait le visage vers elle. Il colla son front contre une de ses tempes, caressa d'un pouce le sillon laissé par les vestiges de ses larmes. Il sentit ses mains saisir sa tunique verte et brune, comme le ferait un noyé sur un écueil. L'atmosphère intimiste qui se dégagea de ce partage, le frôla, l'enivra. Il lui caressa l'épaule et le bras. Laissa courir ses doigts agiles, sur le velours noir des tissus qui faisaient le pourpoint de l'intendant. Il voulait être là pour elle, comme elle, avait su le faire quand il en avait eu ce besoin si vital. Le vent balayait sa chevelure soyeuse, et elle se posait par intermittences sur le minois de l'humaine. Caressant son derme de façon à la fois pure et sensuelle.

« Serrez-moi Legolas ….. s'il vous plaît …. serrez-moi fort … que cette impression de disparaître me délaisse et se détache de moi. Que je puisse me retrouver … que …. » mais elle ne termina pas, une boule brûlante lui rongeait affreusement le larynx. Elle tremblait contre lui, et il savait que ça ne venait pas de la météo. Il l'enlaça alors, la faisant bouger. Il vint s'asseoir, et la cala contre lui avec des gestes délicats. Rien ne pouvait expliquer son état. Du moins, rien qu'il ne sache. Quand elle les avait quitté la veille, elle allait pour le mieux. L'image de son père, qu'il avait croisé le matin même, lui revint. Quelque chose avait terni le flamboyant charisme qu'il dégageait naturellement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec de tels traits tirés, une telle mort dans le regard. Et il était certain, que cela n'était pas étranger au comportement de son amie. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, silencieuses, se perdant dans l'infinité du temps.

Il dut reconnaître que de l'avoir pour lui seul, lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait tant apporté. Elle lui avait également sauvé la vie, et cela, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Son étreinte se fit un peu plus appuyée, il ressentit un désir coupable à la recueillir ainsi. Cette sensation se transforma en une chose plus enivrante, quand la chaleur du corps de l'humaine traversa ses couches de tissus et de cuir, pour le posséder lentement. Un léger tic d'inconfort passa sur son visage clair, se morigénant d'avoir telle réaction. Le soleil baignait leur retraite, et la voix brisée d'Alexandra finit par bousculer la quiétude. Les yeux rivés vers le fleuve, elle demanda d'une voix atone:

« Legolas ….. j'ai besoin que vous me parliez des âmes soeurs. J'ai besoin de comprendre comment fonctionne votre monde, et cette maudite magie qui vous lie, vous les elfes ».

L'elfe soupira à nouveau, il posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Alexandra. Puis la berçant légèrement, il expliqua, d'une voix aussi chaude que le printemps qui les bénissait.

« Eru nous a conçu pour que nous trouvions la personne qui nous est destinée. Comme deux parts d'un même être. Quand les premiers Elfes s'éveillèrent, leurs compagnes les suivirent peu à près. Nous sommes issus de ces Premiers Nés. Eru ne pouvait concevoir que ses enfants, vivent à jamais seuls. Il ne pouvait les condamner à une éternité d'errance, sans connaître la chose la plus fondamentale, l'Amour. Aussi, chaque âme fut reliée à une autre. Notre force de vie, notre essence, s'appelle notre Fëa. Indissociable de notre Hröa, notre corps. Mais alors que vous les humains, pouvez offrir votre amour à plusieurs compagnons, nous, nous ne le pouvons pas. Car dès notre venue au monde, nous sommes liés à une autre personne. Pour cela que les histoires d'âmes soeurs sont tragiques, si elles ne sont pas honorées avec le respect qui leur est normalement du. Car tel cadeau ne se refuse pas. Si un des deux meurt sur Arda, si sa consistance physique vient à s'éteindre, alors l'autre le suit le plus souvent. Son organisme ne pouvant supporter le déchirement de son âme. Bien que dans certains cas, celui qui reste attend la réincarnation de son aimé.

\- Et vous allez dans les Cavernes de Mandos après ….

\- Oui, il est le Juge. Si un ellon ou une elleth, a, selon lui, commis un acte impardonnable, il est puni et ne peut se réincarner …... Si les deux amants se sont aimés convenablement, ils se retrouvent ….. et il faut savoir que les elfes ne se marient qu'une fois. Il est dès-lors très important pour nous de faire le bon choix. Alexandra sentit son estomac se nouer à cette annonce. Enfin ça, c'est dans l'absolu. Car, si je ne m'abuse, il existe des exceptions, la preuve, vous êtes là ... ».

Elle se redressa, se défaisant du contact assuré et réconfortant qu'il lui donnait. Prenant appuis sur son bras gauche, elle tourna le visage vers lui, et murmura presque:

« Je ne sais pas Prince Legolas … beaucoup de choses m'échappent. Vous savez qui j'étais …. il y a si longtemps ….

\- Oui, et je sais également que l'amour qui vous a lié à mon père, a traversé les âges. Malgré ma mère, malgré moi …..

\- Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas revenue ? J'ai du faire une chose horrible pour être ainsi séparée de celui qui aurait, normalement, dû être là pour moi ! S'exclama Alexandra, une griffure ouvrant sa poitrine en grand ».

Legolas vit le tumulte interne qui dévorait son regard. Il lui frôla la joue du dos de la main, et répondit en un murmure affectueux:

« Et si vous preniez le problème à l'envers ? Si ce n'est pas vous qui aviez fauté, mais lui ? Exposons les faits autrement. Eru a envoyé votre âme ailleurs. Cette dernière a pris en expérience, en force en acquis. Malgré votre mortalité, votre « jeune âge », vous êtes indéniablement plus mature que lui sur beaucoup de points. Vous avez reçu des enseignements que mon père a ignoré. Qui sait …. Eru vous a peut-être remise sur sa route, pour l'aider à évoluer également …. d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'auriez-vous fait, si Mandos vous avez permis de vous réincarner ici ? Vous auriez vu mon père, marié, et ayant eu un descendant des entrailles d'une autre femme que vous. A-t-il à ce point manqué de miséricorde à votre égard ? »

Les mots de Legolas étaient sages, et plein de bon sens. Il traversèrent l'esprit de l'humaine comme une source rafraîchissante, pleine de lumière. Cependant, une ombre passa sur son visage fatigué.

« Mais je suis mortelle Legolas …. au final … je disparaîtrai, et votre père souffrira d'un mal qui le tuera …..

\- Oui, ce sera sûrement le cas. Je ne peux être aveugle. Il vous aime vraiment, d'un amour qui le torture et le transforme. Alimentant ses lumières, mais aussi ses ombres …. il m'inquiète …. et … vous aussi …. dit franchement Legolas en ancrant sans détour son regard perçant dans le sien. Que c'est-il passé Alexandra ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? ».

Elle déglutit avec effort, ne sachant que répondre. Elle trembla malgré elle, mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées. _« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, ainsi que Gandalf, jamais personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je commence à entrevoir une certaine vérité, des éléments de réponses. La conduite de Thranduil est celui d'un instinct de survie féroce, qui fait tout pour sauvegarder son hôte d'une mort quotidienne, qui l'amenuise peu à peu. Mais irrévocablement. Je ne pouvais soupçonner à quel point cette situation pouvait être cruelle et douloureuse pour lui. C'est comme si à chaque jour qui passe, un bourreau venait lui briser quelque chose …. et à bien y réfléchir, c'est aussi mon cas. Cette histoire se réglera entre le roi et moi. Car, c'est à nous de mettre un terme à tout ceci, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais je gage qu'Eru ne nous facilitera pas la tâche … sciemment …. »_. Legolas plissa les paupières, et fronça les sourcils, quand il comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il posa une main sur celle qui soutenait son poids, et cet effleurement la fit fondre. Elle avait tellement besoin de tendresse aujourd'hui, ça en devenait insoutenable.

« Rien Prince Legolas …. il ne m'a rien fait. Rien qui ne soit surmontable du moins …. votre père est juste … fidèle à lui même …. » finit-elle par dire sincèrement.

Puis elle se repositionna contre lui. L'elfe passa ses bras autours d'elle, et lui prit les mains. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les siens, expirant un soupir de bien-être. Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu, s'abandonnant à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, accueillant la douillette chaleur du soleil. Le prince resta sans faire un mouvement durant de longues minutes, puis il fit ce qu'il lui sembla naturel de faire sur l'instant. Il bougea faiblement, et elle releva la tête tout en ouvrant les paupières pour voir si il se levait. Mais elle ne rencontra que ses lèvres, qui délicatement vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Le contact était aérien, irréel. Les cheveux d'or du prince cascadaient sur son visage, masquant au monde ce qu'il venait d'oser. Alexandra savait que cela le démangeait depuis un long moment. Il n'y avait dans cet acte aucun désir, aucune once de lubricité. C'était un acte d'amour. Véritable et pur, que trop rarement donné. Il posa une main sur le fil de sa mâchoire, soutenant son visage avec candeur, lui offrant une succession de petits effleurements labiaux forts agréables. Elle se perdit dans les odeurs de vent et de forêt qu'il dégageait, accueillant avec avidité le bienfait que ces fragrances avait sur son âme. Puis elle se figea, réalisant une chose, elle chuchota, rompant ainsi le voluptueux contact :

« Je pensais ce genre de chose seulement réservée à vos intimes …. si vous en avez ….

\- J'en ai, parfois, rarement …. répondit-il en un souffle. Il y a peu d'ellith qui attisent mon attention, mes envies. La plupart ne sont jamais intéressées que par mon rang, il faut le reconnaître. J'aurais aimé rencontrer une femme telle que vous Alexandra …. qui puisse me donner ce sentiment incroyable de force et de réelle immortalité. Comme vous me l'avez dit chez moi, cela n'est hélas pas pour de suite apparemment ….. Mais je voulais sceller quelque chose entre nous …. et peut-être, satisfaire ma curiosité ».

Il était si sincère, qu'elle sentit son coeur se froisser. Il se paraît d'une douceur à faire frémir, tout en débordant d'une virilité impressionnante. Elle comprit sa démarche, qui se teintait paradoxalement, d'une certaine innocence. Elle finit par lui offrir un sourire qui le ravit.

« Curiosité hein ? Répéta-t-elle quelque peu amusée par sa franchise. Vous ne ressemblez à aucun elfe que j'ai pu croisé en ce monde, Legolas Vertefeuille ….

\- Je l'espère bien! Ça enlèverait de ma valeur à vos yeux …. répliqua-t-il narquois ».

Ses yeux étaient pétillants de malice, et Alexandra évinça de suite l'abjecte conscience qui venait la chatouiller, en lui disant que tout ceci était « mal ». _« Je peux bien m'offrir cela, avec ce que j'ai traversé …. »_ finit-elle par penser, tandis que Legolas n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il était curieux ? Alors elle allait rassasier son adorable indiscrétion. Elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, et l'attirant à elle, elle souda leurs bouches à nouveau. Cependant, entrouvrant ses lèvres, elle lui céda un réel baiser cette fois-ci. Qui les scia sur place l'un comme l'autre. Les muscles secs de l'elfe affermirent leur emprise sur elle, et il exprima un soubresaut qui devenait de moins en moins platonique. Avant de briser ce qui existait entre eux, elle se sépara lentement de lui. Il but à ses lèvres tant qu'il le put. Au bout d'un certain temps, trop court à son goût, il se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait totalement allongée sous lui. Etendue sur l'herbe aux teintes d'émeraude, il s'aperçut que le vert ténu de son regard noisette, se révélait en cet instant. L'ourlet des lèvres de l'humaine s'étira de façon totalement charmante, et elle dit d'une voix tendre :

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de réellement attachant Legolas …. j'espère que vous trouverez celle qui vous est destinée. Et qu'elle vous rendra des plus heureux …... Vous avez la grandeur d'âme qui sied à votre titre. Vous lui faites réellement honneur ….. »

Ses mots le touchèrent, il la libéra de son étreinte appuyée, un peu à contre coeur. Puis se relevant, quittant la chaleur accueillante de son corps, il lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle fit, totalement sincère « Merci … vraiment …. merci. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez su être là pour moi, aujourd'hui. Vous êtes un réel ami Legolas …. comme il en existe si peu, malheureusement ».

Il porta une main à ses lèvres, et tendit le bras comme si il lui offrait un baiser éthéré, et s'inclina gracieusement, lui rendant de ce fait, sa courtoisie. Puis sans un mot de plus, ils allèrent chercher leur monture, et délaissèrent cet étrange lieu de repos. Témoin à jamais muet de leur partage. Côtes à côtes, ils rejoignirent les routes, discutant du bal de la veille, et des progrès d'Alexandra dans les arts relatifs de la danse. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient l'axe principal qui rejoignait Minas Tirith, Legolas arrêta sa monture, et Alexandra suivit son regard. Un cavalier arrivait au grand galop. Le bruit de tonnerre des sabots martyrisant le sol, leur parvenant, porté par les vents. Le visage de Legolas se liquéfia quand il vit l'être qui semblait vouloir semer ainsi les spectres les plus obscurs. Et Alexandra ne fut pas longue à arborer la même expression quand elle reconnut, échevelé et à bout de résistance, Aredhel. Le seigneur s'arrêta à quelques mètres, mettant sa monture au trot pour ne pas lui faire exploser le coeur, et les deux amis l'escortèrent. L'elfe à l'aspect si impeccable d'habitude, avait les traits affreusement tirés, il portait les témoignages de combats passés. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit.

« Seigneur Aredhel ? Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Mon fief a été mis à sac. Mes gens ont été redirigés vers la cité souterraine. Le cousin de votre père est à présent là-bas, pour tenir les rênes du royaume en l'absence de son roi. Je dois avertir le souverain, de graves choses se produisent au Nord! La partie Est de L'Eryn Lasgalen se meurt à grande vitesse, même Dame Galadriel n'arrive plus à soigner les arbres !».

Il donna un signe de tête respectueux en direction d'Alexandra, qui sentit au plus profond de son être, que les choses sérieuses pour le devenir d'Arda, allaient réellement commencer. Et que elle, petite humaine inconséquente, allait devoir jouer un rôle décisif là-dedans.

.

* * *

 _ **Nos deux amants se sont retrouvés ! Même si ce n'est pas encore tout rose, il y a du travail !**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre : le Haut Conseil se prépare ! Alex va commencer à bousculer un peu les règles établies !**_

 _ **Et plein d'autres petites choses que je vous invite à découvrir !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos soutiens et vos lectures !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **.**_

A bien


	34. A l'Aube des Lumières

**JulieFanfic:** Vu les têtes de cochons qu'ils se payent, je ne voyais pas une scène totalement Bisounours pour les faire céder ;) Je pense que tu sais qui est le mystérieux personnage ... Merci pour ton indéfectible fidélité, et ton assiduité à la lecture, sans oublier, le trésor de chaque chapitre la "review tant attendue" ... que tu ne loupes jamais de mettre par ailleurs ! :)

 **Milyi:** De temps à autre, comme tu le soulignes, les moments volés sont plaisants, ils allègent un peu l'atmosphère, et d'autres visions ou point de vue concernant les liens entre les persos. Mais tu es maîtresse en la matière, je ne t'apprends rien ;) Oui il y prend du plaisir, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs héhé ... Silfren est un personnage qui oui, je l'espère, a l'affection des lecteurs, car moi-même je me suis ps mal attachée à lui ! lol Elle lui donne une belle leçon d'humilité surtout à notre Thranduilounet ! mdrr Et oui Legolas trouvera chaussure à son pied ... mais pas de suite ;) Le doute fait parti intégrante de mes activités, mais il est également un moteur, et évite sûrement de prendre la grosse tête (ce qui est pas mal je trouve quand même ! XD ). Merci également pour TOUT ma belle ! Ici et ailleurs.

 **G renache01:** Merci beaucoup mon petit raisin extatique ! Ta review me touche beaucoup. Et nooon j'arrive aussi à instaurer des moments de calme dans mes histoires ! Si si je t'assure ! ;p Ton soutien depuis le début est comme ton pseudo l'indique, une petite douceur bien agréable ! ;)

 _ **Voilà, le coin "réponse aux reviews" est très court aujourd'hui ! ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous les filles !**_

* * *

.

Aredhel, Legolas et Alexandra rentrèrent vivement au palais. Ils délaissèrent leurs montures aux écuries, et l'humaine, prit des distances avec eux. Elle ralentit le pas, les regardant presque de loin, discuter des événements qu'ils venaient de se produire. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que sa réaction était humaine, voire idiote et quelque peu lâche. Tout trahissait sa peur d'aller plus avant. De retrouver le roi, Silfren, le devenir d'Arda, qui inexorablement, avait un lien accablant avec elle. Ce n'est que quand les deux elfes passèrent le parvis de l'entrée centrale du château, que Legolas se tourna vers elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre son comportement. Il lui offrit un sourire tendre de bienveillance, et lui tendant la main, il déclara chaleureusement :

« Venez, il est temps. Je serai là Alexandra. Tout du long, et ce, jusqu'à la fin …. »

Ces quelques mots la troublèrent. Angrod n'avait-il pas dit les mêmes ? Son coeur se serra. Le souvenir de son ami la martyrisant en ce jour. Joignant ses phalanges à celles du prince, ils entrèrent côtes à côtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est comme si le vent s'était insinué dans les couloirs, car une vive animation les éveillèrent. Elle fut prise à partie, menée dans un salon privé, encore un peu déboussolée et totalement absente, comme étrangère à ce qui se passait devant elle. Thranduil, Legolas, Faramir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Celeborn Elrond, Aredhel et Brilthor se tenaient autours d'une table. Une carte des royaumes étalée devant eux. La lumière oblique du jour passant en rideaux translucides au travers des fenêtres en hauteur, venait caresser les parchemins posés en vrac sur la surface plane. La pièce était assez exiguë pour contenir autant de monde. Pas qu'elle soit foncièrement claustrophobe, mais l'atmosphère oppressante qui se dégageait la bousculait. Il y avait un bureau dans le fond à droite, une cheminée juste à côté. Sur le mur de gauche était épinglé une carte des Terres du Milieu. Au centre de la pièce se tenait la tablée rectangulaire, autours de laquelle, tous s'affairaient. Alexandra avait trouvé un fauteuil un peu en retrait. Elle s'affala dessus, et resta là, essayant d'être la plus attentive possible.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Rugit littéralement la voix de Thranduil qui faisait tout pour rester le plus calme et raisonné que possible.

\- Les attaques ont surgi simultanément Seigneur, expliqua Aredhel. Ils sont apparus si vite, et ont disparus avec tout autant de rapidité. Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, leurs engins sont trop volumineux pour passer inaperçus !

\- Galadriel m'a fait état de la forêt. Les arbres se meurent, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. L'elfine que le Seigneur Thranduil a ramené en Lorien, est au plus mal, expliqua Celeborn gravement.

\- Gladhwen ?! S'exclama Aelxandra sortant brutalement de sa réserve, la peur pour la petite elfe lui tordant l'estomac.

\- Oui. Elle ne cesse de pleurer, et elle souffre d'un mal que nous n'arrivons que peu à résorber et amoindrir. Dame Galadriel dit que c'est son lien avec les arbres, qui la tyrannise. Qu'elle ressent la douleur des végétaux comme si c'était la sienne, une empathie poussée à l'extrême …. il se peut qu'elle …

\- Non vous entendez! S'écria Alexandra qui sentit une lame brûlante se soulever en elle. Je vous interdis de dire cela ! Soignez-la ! Droguez-la si il le faut pour amoindrir son calvaire mais, je refuse, d'entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche, vous comprenez ?! »

Elle s'était appuyée sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et légèrement redressée, comme pour permettre à sa voix de couvrir plus de distance, et d'être plus audible. Tous la regardèrent, saisis par sa véhémence. Seul Thranduil et Brilthor pouvaient la comprendre. Le Roi Sylvestre savait quel lien les unissait toutes deux. Il savait que si Gladhwen venait à disparaître, c'est comme si l'humaine perdait une autre petite soeur. Brilthor s'avança vers elle, et la rassura:

« Ne craignez rien, Dame Galadriel, avec le Seigneur Elrond, sont les guérisseurs les plus puissants d'Arda. Elle est entre de bonnes mains ».

Son sourire confiant et lumineux, rassurèrent quelque peu son amie, même si des larmes avaient envahi le coin de ses cils. Une ombre de sourire anima son visage, et elle hocha la tête en silence, se recalant dans le fond du fauteuil. _« De toute façon, dans l'état actuel des choses, vociférer, crier, pleurer, ne changera rien. Il faut démêler tout ça au plus vite. Plus tôt nous saurons, plus tôt nous pourrons agir »_ pensa-t-elle en essayant de se calmer au mieux. Elle croisa le regard de Thranduil. Ce dernier était plein de compassion et d'amour, elle savait qu'il se retenait de venir vers elle. Et aux vues de ce qu'il se passait, leur idylle tortueuse, pouvait bien attendre.

« Il s'est passé la même chose quand nous avons essuyé les attaques en Ithilien, souleva Legolas en regardant Faramir. Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement.

\- J'ai laissé Eowyn en arrière pendant quelques semaines. J'avais toutes confiances en son analyse de la situation, et des recherches qu'elle allait faire. Des témoignages parlent tous de la même choses. Des machines qui crachent le feu et les étincelles. Qui carbonisent bois, chairs, roches. Une puissance de feu qui apparaît et disparaît avec une telle facilité, que les gens se demandent si ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie.

\- Il se peut en effet Seigneur Faramir, qu'une obscure magie soit à l'oeuvre, énonça Gandalf en étudiant la carte.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez le dernier Mage en activité, souleva Elrond étonné.

\- Saroumane est mort. Radagast est plus plongé dans sa contemplation presque maladive de la nature, que réellement impliqué dans la vie active de ce monde. Quant aux Mages Bleus, plus personne n'a entendu parler d'eux depuis des millénaires. De ce fait, oui, nous pourrions sagement dire que je suis le seul en « activité », concéda Gandalf en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Cependant, rien n'empêche les magies, bonnes ou mauvaises, de perdurer en ce monde. Il coula un regard vers Alexandra, et avec un sourire, il continua, il y en a même qui ressurgissent sans crier gare, pour le bien de tous ».

Alexandra aurait voulu disparaître. Elle devint rouge, et sembla s'incruster dans les coussins moelleux du fauteuil où elle était assise, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

« Rien ne nous prouve, ou réfute, que des artefacts, ou des sortilèges, ne puissent être encore en activité, exposa Gandalf et reposant son attention sur la carte. Le temps nous manque. Le mal grandit plus vite que les dispositions que nous mettons en place pour le contrer. Demain se tiendra le conseil.

\- Si tôt ? Je ne suis pas certain que les Seigneurs Nains veuillent se creuser la tête, aussi près d'une telle fête …. s'exclama Celeborn avec un rictus méprisant qui voulait tout dire.

\- Et bien qu'ils s'en aillent ou qu'ils renoncent en ce cas ! S'emporta Thranduil. Mon royaume est perforé de toutes parts, et je ne resterai pas sans lever le petit doigt ! Même si je dois aller affronter cette armée tout seul !

\- En ce cas je viendrai avec vous Père !» assura Legolas tout aussi fermement.

Alexandra observait Thranduil. Il dégageait un tel sentiment de force, de noblesse, de courage en cet instant, qu'elle en fut soufflée. Il était de retour, celui qui l'avait tant émue, celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Flamboyant tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Embrasant tout de son aura. Elle ne put empêcher son visage d'esquisser un maigre sourire face à cela.

« Nul besoin de vous enflammer de la sorte Roi Thranduil, tempéra Aragorn. Je suis certain que les Seigneurs Nains nous feront honneur de leur présence. Pour une chose toute aussi simple et facile à comprendre … ses yeux gris bifurquèrent vers Alexandra, et elle frémit. Elle vit dans son regard toute la perspicacité d'un grand stratège. Nous avons avec nous, un trésor qu'ils convoiteront, j'en suis sûr. Quand Dame Alexandra, aura exposé ce qu'elle a à nous dire, je reste persuadé que même le Roi Thorin III insistera pour être présent tout du long ….

\- Et que fait-on pour les miens ? Grogna Thranduil dont le visage s'était cruellement fermé, prêt à en découdre si besoin était, pour défendre son peuple.

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes en renfort à votre cité, avança Celeborn. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'aventureront aussi profondément dans l'Eryn Lasgalen, mais mieux vaut rester prudent ».

Thranduil dévisagea Celeborn, comme n'en revenant pas lui-même d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'être dit. _« Lui qui était farouchement opposé à ce que nous fermions nos frontières ! Le voilà bien avancé à présent ! Et tout aussi contraint d'avouer que j'avais raison ! »_ pensa sombrement Thranduil.

« Demain se tiendra le Haut Conseil mes amis. Prenez vos dispositions, déclara Aragorn, dont la mine soucieuse trahissait son tumulte intérieur.

\- Roi Aragorn ? La voix d'Alexandra s'éleva de derrière eux. Puis-je faire une requête ?

\- Oui Dame Alexandra, n'êtes-vous pas celle qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ?

\- Certes, bien malgré moi, fit Alexandra en exprimant une moue de dégoût très explicative. Elle se leva et venant vers la table, suivie de Brilthor qui était resté tout du long à son côté, elle continua, la réunion devra se tenir autours d'une table ronde, et la présence de la Reine Arwen, et de Dame Eowyn sont requises ».

Aragorn aiguisa son regard quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Faramir demanda alors ce que tous pensaient :

« Une table ronde ? Nos femmes ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'une table ronde met tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité. Et que tout le monde se fait front pour parler. La position dans l'espace sera primordiale pour les sujets que nous aurons à traiter …. quant à la présence des femmes …. elle est très simple. Votre monde ne pourra aller que de mal en pis, si vous laissez vos épouses en dehors de l'évolution de votre planète. Elles seront plus avisées que vous, ne vous en déplaise, sur énormément de point. Par ailleurs, il faudra que je m'entretienne avec elles.

\- Je ne sais pas si tout ceci est très judicieux, vous pourriez bien créer une révolution qui risquerait fortement de déplaire à plus d'un ! S'exclama Faramir avec un doux sourire, mêlant amusement et une certaine appréhension.

\- Ha mais je l'espère bien, la créer, cette révolution … Seigneur Faramir ! Et pas qu'une ! Rétorqua Alexandra, des plus sérieusement, ce qui coupa quelque peu la respiration à tous les mâles présents ».

Gandalf laissa glisser son attention sur tous les visages plus ou moins choqués de l'assistance, et trouva le comportement de l'humaine, totalement en adéquation avec ce qu'elle devait faire en ces lieux. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en voyant cela. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et nonchalamment il s'exclama:

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, une vraie tornade. Et je peux vous assurer, Messeigneurs, que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

\- Il est étonnant que vous ne vous soyez pas entretués ! Déclara Elrond légèrement goguenard en coulant des regards entre le roi des elfes et l'humaine.

\- Si vous saviez ! Cela a failli arriver plus d'une fois ! Lança Alexandra sur le ton de la plaisanterie; même si dans le fond, quelque chose la griffa.

\- Bien, vos désirs seront exaucés ma Dame. Car en effet, il me semble plus sage de procéder de la sorte, finit par dire Aragorn, qui rangea les cartes, fermant de ce fait les discussions ».

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ensemble pour parlementer un peu. Legolas, Aredhel, Thranduil et Brilthor formant un groupe à part. Alexandra les rejoignit instinctivement, et les paroles de Silfren quelques heures auparavant, revinrent la hanter _« vous êtes trop attachée aux elfes. Vos désirs ne vont que vers eux ….. seulement eux … et je soupçonne plus cruellement encore, un en particulier »_. Elle se figea dans l'espace, posant son regard sur un point invisible, et pensa _« Il a si cruellement raison …. mes pas, même en cet instant, me conduisent vers eux, plutôt que ceux de ma race … Suis-je à ce point si déviante. Si peu à ma place dans ma peau d'humaine ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Suis-je en total décalage avec mes racines ? Est-ce l'amour que je porte à Thranduil qui a changé ma vision des choses ? ….. Non … je n'aimais pas l'Homme sur Terre. A cause de tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a commis. Si les êtres magiques avaient été présents, je me serais peut-être naturellement rapproché d'eux, comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Et puis … Dame Galadriel me l'a bien dit non ? Une part de moi, aussi infime soit-elle, est rattachée à ce peuple … que je le veuille ou non … N'étais-je pas, il y a si longtemps, Idhril fille de Seregon ? … Oui, et tu ne fais pas mieux dans cette vie ... »._ Cette réflexion mâcha le peu de bonne humeur qui lui restait, et que Legolas avait su si insuffler en elle avec autant d'application. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge, qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle secoue! Certes ce qui allait advenir, et ce qui était advenu, n'était pas des plus facile et idyllique. Certes elle allait sûrement en baver des ronds de chapeau! Mais n'avait-elle pas toujours su surmonté tout ce qui s'était présenté à elle ?! Sans oublier Gladhwen. Sa vie était menacée, il était grand temps qu'elle prenne à bras le corps son destin sur cette planète. Cette petite ne paierait pas pour ses égarements. Aredhel vint vers elle, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle sortit de ses réflexions. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres et fatigués. Il avait l'air si exténué, si désemparé, qu'elle en fut attendrie. Le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, lui avait montré un elfe confiant, sûr de lui, et presque aussi épicurien qu'un Homme. Sûr de sa beauté et de sa noble lignée. Cependant, en ces minutes en retrait, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un soldat brisé, ayant vu trop d'horreurs. Elle pensa avec justesse, qu'il devait en avoir vu, lors de sa très longue vie, des guerres, des morts …. des choses dont on n'a pas l'envie d'être le témoin. Même en étant immortel. Alexandra lui offrit un sourire sincère, qui réchauffa le coeur de l'ellon, et elle déclara, pleine d'humour:

« Et bien Seigneur Aredhel ! Est-ce une tenue pour se montrer à une Dame ? »

Il regarda ses vêtements, toucha ses cheveux, comme si il prenait juste conscience de son état pitoyable, et elle put lire une certaine gêne dans son magnifique regard. Elle venait clairement de le mettre mal à l'aise, et continuant à sourire, elle le rabroua avec un naturel désarmant:

« Je vous veux présentable d'ici ce soir ! Il n'est pas convenable de vous montrer ainsi devant ces Seigneuries ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de déceler si elle plaisantait ou pas, puis quand il lut l'éclat espiègle dans son regard, l'ourlet de ses lèvres s'étira, et il répondit:

« Vous êtes intenable ! Mais j'imagine que cette réflexion, vous avez du l'entendre maintes fois !

\- Trop, ou pas assez sûrement, car cela ne m'empêche guère de continuer ! Je suis néanmoins heureuse et soulagée de vous voir en vie …. avoua-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- Moi aussi …. j'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez nous aider … fit-il dans un souffle, l'épuisement se dévoilant en ces quelques mots.

\- Je ferai au mieux …. allez prendre soin de vous ….. si le Roi Thranduil l'autorise, bien évidemment … ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard interrogateur sur le souverain ».

Ce dernier les observait, et il hocha la tête sans discuter. Aredhel le remercia, les salua, et prenant le chemin de la porte, Aragorn l'accompagna pour le mener aux appartements prévus pour lui. Tous en profitèrent pour sortir. Alors qu'elle allait passer le seuil de la porte, elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras droit délicatement. Voyant Thranduil, Legolas et Brilthor devant elle, elle ne comprit pas qui pouvait ainsi la solliciter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata qu'Elrond la retenait.

« Seigneur Elrond ? Fit-elle des plus étonnée. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Rien de particulier, la rassura-t-il de sa voix grave. Je voulais juste m'entretenir avec vous, car depuis votre convalescence, et votre départ soudain de la Lórien, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de votre personne. Or, je me demandais comment vous vous portiez. N'oubliez pas que vous avez réellement frôlé la mort ….

\- Je sais, et je ne saurai comment vous remercier de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. Bien que votre potion pour dormir et calmer la fièvre, m'ait fait passé une nuit des plus horrible ! Lança-t-elle avec un petit rire ».

Le magnifique visage d'Elrond se décomposa à cette phrase. Et ses yeux gris s'assombrirent tout d'un coup, comme le voile de l'orage masquant la lumière des étoiles. La crispation de sa mâchoire prouva son mécontentement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'humaine, comprenant dès-lors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Il vous l'a donné comme tel ? Grogna presque le semi elfe.

\- Oui …. mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. J'ai cru devenir folle. J'ai souffert milles tourments, et à la fin, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir réintégrer mon corps …. expliqua-t-elle, l'impression de mort qu'elle avait ressenti revenant la mordre doucement.

\- Imbécile d'elfe Sinda! Jura alors Elrond, perdant son calme pour le coup. Il aurait dû vous le dire Alexandra ! Il aurait dû vous avertir, normalement ce breuvage doit se prendre en conscience.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas grave voyons … minimisa Alexandra avec un sourire factice. Je n'en suis pas morte !

\- Mais par les Valar! Vous auriez pu ! S'exclama Elrond plus que sèchement, réellement contrarié. Cette potion permet à l'âme de voyager. De reprendre conscience de ses vies passées. Le Roi Thranduil m'avait expliqué votre situation. Le fait que vous aviez été une elfe il y a de cela bien longtemps. Il est venu me voir en m'expliquant que vous vouliez recouvrer la mémoire, que cela était vital pour vous de comprendre …. mais jamais! Ô grand jamais ! Il ne faut donner cette potion à l'insu de la personne concernée. Sans être consciente du voyage à laquelle elle doit se préparer, l'âme peut ne jamais revenir ! Ne jamais réintégrer le corps physique qui l'abrite en cette vie ! Vous auriez pu mourir, en vous voyant expirer votre dernier souffle sur cette maudite plaine ! Comprenez-vous ?! ».

Ô oui qu'elle comprenait, que trop bien même. Et cela n'allait pas améliorer son état du moment. Elle serra le poing, et, la voix un peu rauque sous tout ce qui l'assaillait, elle répondit le plus sereinement possible :

« Mais je suis là Seigneur Elrond. A croire que vos dieux ne sont pas près de me laisser partir aussi facilement …. après tout … ils ont du se donner assez de mal pour me faire venir …. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi de la sorte, mais voyez, je suis là ! Je suis bien moi, et encore en totale possession de mes capacités, autant physiques que intellectuelles ».

Une moue de douleur passa subrepticement sur le visage de l'ellon, n'arrivant pas à accepter aussi facilement ce qu'il s'était produit. L'usage que Thranduil avait fait de son breuvage. Elrond aurait pu être le complice du meurtre de cette humaine, qu'il avait si âprement réussi à sauver. Alexandra osa lui prendre une main, et elle déclara doucement :

« Ce qui est fait, est fait, Seigneur Elrond. Je ne peux que vous remercier de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. Et grâce à ces souvenirs recouvrés, j'ai pu comprendre et savoir qui j'étais … et cela m'a été d'un grand secours …

\- Alors pourquoi, là que vos paroles sont si réconfortantes, je sens en mon coeur un froid si intense ? Demanda Elrond réellement éprouvé par tout ceci »

Sa sincérité la toucha, et elle sentit ses maigres défenses s'étioler sous ce regard gris si enchanteur, qui semblait vouloir lire en elle. Elle lâcha sa main, et ne pouvant plus supporter quoi que ce soit, elle fit, avant de totalement craquer :

« Ne vous en faites pas, sincèrement. Tout va bien …. allez voir votre fille, allez passer un peu de temps avec votre famille, tant que vous le pouvez ….. Je dois vous laisser à présent. A plus tard Seigneur Elrond ».

Elle le salua courtoisement mais avec rapidité néanmoins, elle prit le couloir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avança d'un pas leste dans les coursives, et alla jusque ses appartements. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, ne parler à personne. Une fois à l'intérieur de son havre de paix en ces lieux, elle plaqua son dos contre la porte. Figée, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer tout son qui pourrait la trahir, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se laissa glisser lentement le long de la paroi en bois, anéantie. Une fois au sol, elle s'autorisa le droit de céder à sa peine. Une affreuse nausée l'empoignant tandis qu'elle déversait toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Après de longues minutes, elle se leva, chancelante, et alla trouver son lit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enleva ses bottes, et sans plus réfléchir, se jeta sur son matelas et finit d'écouler son chagrin misérablement. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil. Totalement éreintée. Les songes qui l'envahirent alors furent doux et joyeux. Teintés de rires et d'amour, avec des gens disparus, mais aussi des vivants. Apaisant ainsi son âme écorchée.

.

* * *

.

On l'appelait, doucement. Un murmure caressant, tel celui de la vague se perdant sur le rivage. Elle était si bien dans cette chaleur innocente. Perdue dans ces néants salvateurs. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, évoquant ainsi, l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait. Une main se posa sur elle, chaleureuse, tendre, comme voulant récupérer son esprit au creux de sa paume accueillante. Elle finit par grimacer et ouvrir les yeux. Au début elle ne vit qu'une ombre en contre-jour. Jour fortement sur le déclin par ailleurs. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Cette question l'aurait sûrement poussée à se lever prestement la veille, aujourd'hui, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle se sentait trop mal et démunie pour se forcer encore et encore.

« Laissez-moi …. » croassa-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, en refermant les paupières. Elle en avait trop gros sur le coeur pour s'intéresser à autre chose d'autre, que cette fatigue effroyable qui semblait l'incruster dans le matelas. De ce fait, un Balrog aurait pu élire domicile dans ses appartements, qu'elle aurait réagi avec tout autant de mollesse. Cette présence était importune, et qu'importe qui venait ainsi la déranger.

« Alexandra … il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Vous ne pouvez rester sans vous alimenter ainsi ». La voix de Thranduil s'éleva, grave et bienveillante. Le palpitant de l'humaine crut qu'il allait purement et simplement, exploser dans sa poitrine.

Allongée sur le ventre, elle avait la tête à moitié mangée par son avant-bras, et ses cheveux couvraient son visage de profil. Elle crispa ses doigts sur les couvertures, et soupira très longuement. Thranduil l'observait, détaillant chacune de ses réactions. Il l'avait très rarement vu se laisser aller de la sorte, vaincue par la lassitude. Le bas de son pourpoint et de la chemise qu'elle avaient sur le dos, étaient chiffonnés, et remontaient sur ses reins, dévoilant la chair tendre qui semblait si accueillante. Puis il laissa courir ses yeux de glace le longs de ses jambes graciles, et trouva l'objet de ses recherches visuelles; ses fines chevilles; qu'il avait toujours tant aimé. Elles semblaient l'appeler, l'hypnotiser sous l'envie d'une caresse. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix éraillée de l'humaine qui déclara, sans se sortir de son amoncellement de tissus et de cheveux :

« Je ne veux voir personne, et je n'ai pas faim …..

\- Le Haut Conseil se tient demain Alexandra, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas gratifier les chefs d'état de votre présence en cette soirée …. » la réprimanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

Le souffle exaspéré qu'elle poussa, grogna comme le souffle d'un dragon. Elle se tourna vivement, masquant sa magnifique chutes de reins au roi. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, et des marques de coussins imprimés sur son visage ronchon. Sa tresse était partiellement défaite elle aussi. Elle donnait l'impression d'être un épouvantail jeté sur un lit. Cette image offrit une franche tendresse au roi des elfes, qui attendit patiemment sa réponse. Qui fut longue à venir. Les yeux fermés, elle grimaça et marmonna, résolument têtue :

« Les chefs d'état peuvent bien aller se faire voir en cette soirée ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire le chien savant devant leurs altesses ! Dites-leur, je sais pas moi, qu'un ogre m'a bouffé, que j'ai été enlevé par des extra-terrestres ! Ou mieux tiens ! Vu le système phallocratique dans lequel on vit, que j'ai mes règles et que comme une femme qui se respecte, j'ai mes humeurs et ne veux pas voir leurs tronches ! Ça va là ? C'est assez explicite ?! »

Elle grimaça à nouveau sous la migraine qui lui rongeait le crâne. A la fois choqué et diverti par sa réaction, Thranduil la fixa sans mot dire. Puis, relevant le menton, une certaine malice dans le regard, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Très bien, je leur dirai donc cela ... ».

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle le vit partir sans dire un mot de plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant un peu mal pour le coup. Que sa souveraineté pâtisse de ses rancœurs était une chose, les autres par contre n'y étaient pour rien. Un cognement lancinant entre ses tempes oblitéra bien vite cette prise de conscience.

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de faire le dos rond ce soir ! Merde ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de vivre comme je l'entends un peu … et de me reposer si le besoin s'en fait sentir! »_.

Son estomac se mit à grogner cependant, la rappelant vite à l'ordre. Dépitée, elle se leva en pestant, enleva ses habits, enfila ceux qu'elle portait habituellement pour la nuit, et allant dans son salon, elle s'avachit dans son canapé. Les serviteurs avaient dû allumer le feu pendant sa sieste, car il crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Elle se laissa porter par la danse hypnogène des flammes claires, et essayant de calmer son mal de tête en respirant lentement, elle finit par se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle navigua dans les eaux noires de ses songes. Ni ce qui la sortit réellement de son engourdissement, si ce fut le bruit ou les odeurs. Il y eut d'abord des fragrances de bois et de forêts, ensuite vint celle de pain chaud et de viande rôtie. Puis, comme perdu au loin, une respiration, calme, qui aurait pu la bercer comme le rythme lent d'un métronome. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, elle était affalée sur l'ottomane, sur le flanc, devant une scène des plus atypique. Thranduil était là, assis dans un des deux grands fauteuils qui accompagnaient son sofa. Le visage tourné vers le feu, il avait l'air pensif. Sur la table basse, juste devant elle, se tenait un plateau garni de mets les plus appétissants les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'une carafe remplie de vin, dont l'odeur fruitée lui chatouilla les narines, même à cette distance. Les bougies de ses candélabres et autres chandeliers, étaient allumées. Dévoilant une atmosphère des plus agréable. Le roi avait abandonné toute trace de son rang. De sa couronne en or blanc, jusque ses tuniques claires dorées et argentées, qu'il portait depuis leur arrivée. Il portait des habits de cuir souple, dans les même teintes que ceux qu'arborait Legolas un peu plus tôt. _« Il fait bien plus elfe sylvestre vêtu ainsi …. »_ pensa-t-elle en le détaillant. Il coula son attention polaire sur elle, et demanda toujours de cette même voix de basse qui était si agréable :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Il fit une pause, et lui faisant totalement face, il continua, comme vous ne vouliez pas nous rejoindre, je me suis dit que ces quelques succulentes rations accapareraient peut-être votre attention …. et envies …. ».

Ses yeux noisettes avaient du mal à se détacher de sa royale personne, et, elle se releva paresseusement. Elle donna un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, et vit que la nuit avait tout enveloppé au dehors. Elle fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

« Il fait nuit …. combien de temps …. quelle heure est-il ?

\- Tard … quand je suis revenu vous chercher, j'ai bien vu que vous aviez besoin de repos. Cependant, il vous faut également mangé si vous voulez recouvrer des forces. Je me suis permis de rapporter tout ceci …..

\- Et vous ? Avez-vous mangé ?

\- J'ai grappillé surtout …. je me suis réservé pour vous. Je n'avais pas coeur à vous regarder vous sustenter seule ….

\- Ho … merci .. » répondit-elle en appréciant réellement cette attention.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, avec tout autant d'indolence, et s'asseyant elle se recentra quelques secondes. Sa migraine avait l'air d'être partie. Elle se massa les tempes lentement, et venant s'asseoir sur le tapis, elle recouvrit son assiette de tout un tas de mets différents. Le visage impassible de Thranduil exprima une moue de totale incompréhension. Voyant l'attention presque sidérée qu'il lui lançait, elle balança narquoise:

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais mangé le cul par terre votre Seigneurie ?

\- Disons que je l'évite si je le peux. Ce n'est pas une attitude très digne ….

\- Hoo on est seuls par tous les Dieux ! Ça va pas vous tuer d'asseoir votre séant elfique sur ce luxueux tapis ! Voyez ça comme …. un pique-nique en tête-à-tête …. mais à l'intérieur! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un doux petit rire.

Les orbes azur du monarque la toisaient comme si il avait affaire avec une démente. Elle releva le menton en signe de défiance, et ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement quand elle le vit abdiquer.

 _« Elle est totalement folle par moment …. mais par Varda que j'aime ça ! »_ finit-il par penser en la rejoignant sur les fils de laine et de soie qui composaient le velours ornemental. Son coeur tressaillit quand elle lui offrit un sourire des plus sincère. Il prit ses longs cheveux blonds dans une main ,et les torsadant, il les jeta sur ses épaules pour les maintenir en arrière. Certes, il ne pouvait totalement se défaire de son air aristocratique, ses traits s'étaient moulés dans la noblesse due à son rang, tout en lui le transpirait. Mais, ainsi vêtu, effectuant des gestes si déliés et naturels, tout cela le transformait presque. Elle le trouvait totalement plus à son goût ainsi. Tout comme pouvait l'être Legolas dans ses habits de rôdeur. C'était comme une innocence retrouvée, une authenticité enfin recouvrée. Elle planta son couteau et sa fourchette dans un morceau de sanglier cuit au vin, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un soupir de béatitude, sous le plat qui se mettait à exciter ses papilles, et lui ouvrir un appétit gargantuesque. En fait, elle avait très faim, et cette première bouchée le lui confirma. Présence de souverain ou pas, elle se fit un devoir de calmer son estomac qui criait famine, sous l'expression des plus surprise de l'ellon en face d'elle. Cependant, qu'il prit plaisir à la voir agir ainsi, c'était tellement plus dans ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. Ils mangèrent donc ainsi, Thranduil lui expliquant plus précisément les maux qu'avait essuyé son peuple. Ils burent aussi un peu, l'un comme l'autre, ne voulant certes pas perdre le contrôle de quoi que ce soit en cette soirée. Une fois rassasiée, elle colla son dos contre le bas du canapé, étendant ses jambes sous la table basse, elle avait les pieds qui dépassaient de l'autre côté, juste à quelques centimètre des cuisses de l'elfe. Elle avait de grosses chaussettes en laine enroulées sur les chevilles, et elle trouvait ça amusant. Jouant avec ses doigts de pieds, elle attendit que Thranduil finisse ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette, et son verre, pour aborder le sujet de discussion qu'elle souhaitait. Elle braqua ses yeux sur lui, et déclara d'une voix incroyablement posée, au vue de ce qu'elle vint à exprimer :

« Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit pour la potion que vous m'avez donné en Lothlórien . Le risque que vous m'avez fait prendre …. la mort que j'ai frôlé sans même le savoir …. »

Tous les muscles du visage de l'elfe s'étaient totalement figés. Il ressemblait à une statue de cire, les yeux grands ouverts, et ne respirant presque plus. Ses doigts se crispèrent, et sa mâchoire également. Il y eut une flamme incendiaire qui brasilla dans ses iris s'assombrissant, et la voix sèche, il demanda :

« C'est le Seigneur Elrond qui vous a dévoilé ceci ?!

\- Oui. Sans penser à mal. Il n'y avait dans notre discussion aucune malice. Il se faisait du soucis pour moi, rien de plus. Quand je lui ai fait part de mes ressentiments sur la potion qu'il m'avait donné, c'est là qu'il m'a tout expliqué …... » répondit-elle d'une voix réellement calme et assurée, qui souffla Thranduil.

 _« Ne devrait-elle pas hurler ? Me traiter de tous les noms ? Me rabrouer vertement comme je le mérite d'avoir pris telle décision ? »_ se questionna-t-il en lisant le visage de son humaine.

Elle avait l'air totalement détendu et presque …. serein. Le roi des elfes n'y comprenait rien. Cette femme avait le don pour le désappointer constamment. L'atmosphère toute entière par ailleurs, respirait cette quiétude des plus fascinante nota-t-il.

« Je vois que ma réaction vous laisse perplexe Seigneur Thranduil …

\- Oui en effet … je mériterai sûrement la corde et le gibet pour avoir osé commettre cela …

\- Certes ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire félin teinté de férocité. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un choix. Et ! Je m'y tiendrai ...

\- Et quel est-il ? Si je puis me permettre ? Osa demander Thranduil de plus en plus déboussolé par l'attitude de son amante.

\- Je me suis fait le serment d'avancer coûte que coûte. Je suis ici dans un but précis, et je ne dois pas m'en détourner. Une discussion avec un Mage a tendance à vous remettre les idées en place …. quant à vous …. à nous … je veux que nous repartions d'un nouveau pied. Certes, je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire ce que nous avons traversé. Mais même sans l'oublier, je peux essayer de le …. pardonner … je n'ai pas une immortalité devant moi pour stagner sur ces évènements, tels que cette histoire de potion et ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Toute ma vie, j'ai appris à aller de l'avant. J'ai appris que la rancune, la haine, la vengeance, ne sont que des exutoires factices, qui drainent plus qu'ils ne donnent. Je veux donner cette chance à nos âmes … Roi Thranduil …. je veux me défaire de ce sort si douloureux. Je ne veux pas terminer cette vie, avec dans mon sillage, les mêmes erreurs passées. Et si, de votre côté, vous n'arrivez pas à fournir les efforts nécessaires à mon entreprise …. nous nous quitterons. Ce chemin se fera à deux …. ou ne se fera pas …. » énonça-t-elle avec un aplomb chatoyant de tendre fermeté.

Thranduil s'était noyé dans son regard sombre, si plein de courage, de détermination, et d'amour. Un amour qui transcendait tout. Un amour proche de celui qui avait béni son peuple il y avait si longtemps. Au début des mondes. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, aucun son n'arriva à s'extirper de sa gorge, à jaillir de sa bouche. Un mutisme déroutant, qui lui donna tout le loisir de ressentir réellement ce que provoquait cette humaine chez lui. Un total renouveau, une bénédiction, une chance de devenir celui qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Elle avait ce don incroyable de lui insuffler une force peu commune, un courage déroutant, une impulsion défiant toutes les lois de la raison. Comme si son simple regard, la tiédeur de son souffle, avaient le pouvoir de le laver de toutes ses impuretés. Il se leva sans un bruit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alexandra, qui le dévisageait sans retenue. Une moue interrogative sur le visage. Une fois assis par terre sur son côté droit, il planta ses iris azur dans les siens, et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il vint l'encercler de ses bras puissants, et la colla contre son large torse. Il vint enfouir son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, et il passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre. Elle sentit ses doigts se planter légèrement dans le fin tissu qui la recouvrait, et ses chairs.

« Il en aura fallu des siècles … des vies d'Hommes, et même d'Elfes, pour que je me sente à ce point désemparé… comme un jeune ellon suivant les discours de son instructeur. Et qui me donne en ce jour, une des plus grande leçon de ma vie ? Une humaine … une simple mortelle …. Il fit une pause, déposant un léger baiser sur le bas de sa gorge, et elle en frémit terriblement. _Firieth_ …. que serai-je devenu si je ne vous avais pas rencontré ? Quel chemin mon âme aurait-elle emprunté ? Vous ne cessez de me surprendre. Pour une fois, dans toute mon immortalité, je ressens ce besoin de ne plus décevoir. De faire réellement honneur …. et par par peur, par angoisse, ou devoir … non … juste par amour …. » chuchota-t-il des plus sincère.

Alexandra eut les larmes aux yeux, comprenant à présent tout le sens des phrases sibyllines de Gandalf. Elle referma ses bras autours de lui à son tour, et elle le sentit trembler, comme si le fait de se mettre ainsi à nu, l'exposait à un froid inconnu de lui jusqu'alors. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés ainsi, se perdant dans la respiration de l'autre. Dans son parfum, sa chaleur. Puis, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur l'immense canapé. Alexandra trouva le sommeil rapidement, tandis que Thranduil fredonnait un air elfique des plus doux, tout en dessinant des formes abstraites avec ses doigts le long de son corps.

.

* * *

.

Elle ferma la boucle en fer d'un geste lent. Thranduil la regardait, immobile, auprès de sa porte d'entrée. Il avait son sac noir entre les mains, et elle pouvait voir à son visage, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la voir vêtue ainsi. Et pour tout dire, cela était tout aussi incongru pour elle aujourd'hui. Son reflet se découpait sur la surface de son psyché, et même elle mima une étrange grimace. Son débardeur, ses rangers, son pantalon en jean. Sa ceinture à sacoches, et, chose qu'elle répugna à glisser dans l'arrière de son pantalon au niveau de la ceinture, son arme à balles réelles. Les cheveux attachés, son physique n'avait que peu perdu de sa musculature, et elle porta machinalement les yeux vers son justaucorps rapiécé, à l'endroit où la balle l'avait perforé. _« Il est étrange de me dire, qu'après une année ici, je n'aspire plus à revêtir ces frusques. Alors qu'au début je ne voulais vivre sans …. l'existence est des plus facétieuse »_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle se tourna vers le roi. Ce dernier restait dans une réserve qui voulait tout dire. Elle le savait, sans qu'il le dise, car elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre grand ouvert en cet instant. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, de la voir de ce fait, s'exposer comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait sur Arda. Sauf avec lui. La jalousie se querellant avec la crainte. Les doigts du souverain étaient crispés sur la toile noire imperméable, et il eut des gestes raides quand il le lui tendit. Elle le mit en bandoulière, et levant les yeux pour accrocher les siens, elle murmura :

« Nous savions que cet instant aller arriver … devait arriver … tôt ou tard ….

\- Faites attention à vous _Firieth_ …. chuchota-t-il en venant lui caresser la joue. Vous allez devoir convaincre des gens que vous ne connaissez que peu. De fiers guerriers, des mâles qui ont toujours vu leur statut comme divinement mis en place. La réaction du Roi Eomer lors de notre premier repas ici, est que plus démonstrative …. sans parler que je crains les répercussions de ce que vous allez leur dévoiler. Tous n'aurons pas l'ouverture d'esprit que j'ai eu …. et beaucoup, je le soupçonne, auront pour vous, le même intérêt que j'ai moi-même ressenti lors de votre arrivée ici …. »

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur celle du roi, et fit avec un sourire mutin :

« Mais je vous rassure, je compte bien ne me donner qu'à vous pour le moment ! »

Malgré son petit rire, elle put voir la flamme qui incendia ses iris un court instant. Rien que l'idée de la perdre, le dévorait, elle le savait. Cependant, et ça elle ne pouvait passer outre, il faisait un effort incommensurable en la laissant accomplir sa tâche en ces lieux. Ici, il n'avait plus tout pouvoirs, ici, il pouvait être aussi démuni qu'elle. Ici … tout pouvait basculé irrémédiablement. La mine aristocratique aux aspects de granit, se fissura néanmoins d'un somptueux sourire. Il vint coller son front au sien, et chuchota, évoluant entre détresse et aplomb :

« Je l'espère bien ! Je ne pourrai supporter de vous voir dans les bras d'un autre. Mais … vous le savez déjà … humaine effrontée …. mon humaine ... ».

C'est elle qui vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, cherchant un contact plus intime, là sur le seuil de leur devenir. Ils approfondirent l'instant, puis le « clac » caractéristique de la poignée se fit entendre, Thranduil venait de donner le signal. Ils se séparèrent, et il dit avant de sortir « Ne les faites pas trop attendre, je sais que cela est purement tactique, et que vous avez tout vu avec le roi Elessar ce matin même. Mais, n'oubliez pas que vous aurez affaires avec des Nains ! A mon grand regret je dois admettre que sur ce point, ils nous ressemblent, ils aiment la ponctualité aux conseils ! N'égratignez pas trop leur orgueil …. ».

Elle nota le sourire entendu qu'il lui lança, et elle ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette longiligne, qui disparut dans les couloirs. Son coeur s'emballait progressivement dans sa poitrine. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle essaya de se conditionner au mieux.

 _« Aller ma grande ! On reprend du service ! Ce ne sera pas si différent de ce que tu as déjà fait ! Même si ces races te sont étrangères, ces royaumes, ces gens … bref … même si tout t'est étranger! »_ Ironisa-t-elle en souriant sombrement. _« Tu dois juste expliquer les faits, et exposer un problème. Le plus dur sera la suite …. Gandalf sera là …. et j'ai aussi mes soutiens. Thranduil, Legolas, Skalladrin et Silfren, qui ont tous été témoins de certaines choses. Ainsi que les Seigneurs Faramir et Aredhel …. comme quoi, tout ne vas pas si mal, ça pourrait être bien pire! »_. Elle inspira à fond. Assez de temps s'était écoulé. Elle prit ses affaires, et fermant la porte, elle prit le chemin de la salle du Haut Conseil.

C'était une pièce dans les hauteurs. Elle devait sortir de l'annexe centrale du château pour entrer dans la tour blanche au Nord, qui s'élançait vers le ciel comme une flèche ardente. Il lui fallut monter un nombre incalculable de marches, et c'est un peu essoufflée qu'elle arriva tout en haut. Si elle trouvait le panorama magnifique vu de sa chambre, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela vu d'ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être le seigneur des cieux, dans son nid, attendant avec joies les vents ascendants pour prendre de la hauteur. _« C'est ce que doivent voir les aigles, et bien plus encore ... »_ se dit-elle songeuse, tandis que son regard se perdait au loin. Il lui sembla même voir l'Itihilien et l'Eryn Lasgalen. Une légère brise vint la lécher, et bras nus à cause de son débardeur, elle frissonna. Elle se hâta de se présenter à la grande porte de bois de chêne et de bronze qui protégeait la salle des négociations. Les deux gardes la dévisagèrent, pas réellement satisfaits de la voir dans cet accoutrement. Elle se racla la gorge, et déclara d'une voix ferme, tandis que les grommellements des nains lui parvenaient « Je suis Alexandra Druades, protégée du seigneur Thranduil. Faites-moi annoncer je vous prie, je suis attendue ». Les deux gondoriens se regardèrent, surpris et réservés, puis l'un d'eux entra et s'acquitta de sa tâche d'une voix tendue. Elle entendit Aragron dire au loin « Faites-la entrer ! Nous l'attendions ! ». Le garde réapparu, et le lourd battant s'ouvrit un peu plus grand, pour la dévoiler à tous. Elle retint sa respiration un instant, la respiration réellement coupée par l'appréhension. Elle s'avança alors, visant du coin de l'oeil une chose qu'elle avait faite installer avec le concours du Roi Elessar, et fit rapidement l'analyse de ce qui se tenait en ces lieux. La pièce était circulaire, tout comme la table. Les arches de styles romans qui ceinturaient les parois de la salle, laissaient entrer un flot ininterrompu de lumières venant de l'extérieur. Tout était taillé dans la pierre la plus claire, et la clarté saturait quasiment les lieux. Il y avait quelques statues représentants les rois anciens. Des colonnes de bibliothèques et quelques armoires pour les archives de guerre et autres traités. Les cartes étaient enroulées et soigneusement rangées dans une vitrine immense. Il y avait aussi un immense tableau sur le bord gauche, non loin de la vitrine. Elle nota que les chaises en bois étaient rudimentaires, bien loin du confort habituel que l'on trouvait dans le château. Il n'y avait également, pas d'armes. Tous étaient dénués de leur armement fétiches, seul son révolver, à peine dissimulé sous le tissu de son haut, transgressait la règle. C'était une solution à la fois facile et radicale, pour tenir les esprits en éveil et attentifs. Le roi se tenait face à la porte, Arwen à son côté gauche. A sa droite il y avait Faramir, Eowyn, le roi Eomer, le roi Thorin III, Gimli, Skalladrin, Silfren. A la suite d'Arwen se tenaient Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Celeborn, Aredhel et une place vacante qui devait être la sienne. Se tenant de dos devant la porte, et de ce fait, complètement en face d'Aragorn. Ce dernier se leva, et tous le suivirent en silence. Quelque peu impressionnée malgré elle devant toutes ces têtes couronnées qui n'attendaient que sa présence, elle essaya de calmer les tremblements qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Ainsi que sa respiration qui avait tendance à s'emballer. Mais elle savait que cet état serait passager, qu'une fois lancée, ses mécanismes reprendraient le dessus. Elle posa le sac sur la table, bien en vue, et toutes les paires d'yeux convergèrent dessus. Elle l'ouvrit, et sortit le carnet rouge. S'asseyant à nouveau, nul ne quittait l'ouvrage du regard. _« Voilà, ils sont ferrés, impeccable ! »_ fit-elle en souriant légèrement. Elle lutta contre la pression qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine et le larynx, et commença d'une voix claire :

« Rois et reines d'Arda, mes Seigneurs, c'est avec grand honneur que je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui, vous qui, avez quitté vos foyers et vos devoirs, pour venir à la rencontre d'une personne telle que moi. Je vous suis en tous points étrangère, et en cela, je ne parle pas que de royaume. Cette phrase les fit tiquer, elle vit leur expression s'habiller d'une réelle perplexité. Voyez mes vêtements, déjà j'imagine fort bien que nul d'entre vous n'a déjà vu ce genre de tissus …. Presque tous hochèrent la tête, la détaillant comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait. Seul Thranduil était plus réservé, et elle voyait à ses traits tirés, que cette situation le minait de plus en plus. Avant d'aller plus loin, sachez que je vais vous faire part de révélations étonnantes. Certains ne me croiront pas, d'autres me prendront même pour folle, mais ne perdez jamais de vue, que ce qui ronge votre monde, lui, est bien réel. Et que malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que j'eusse un rôle à jouer face à cela. Roi Elessar ? Puis-je ? Demanda Alexandra en désignant le tableau ».

Aragorn hocha la tête gravement, ses yeux gris brillant d'une vive intelligence, tout comme ceux de Faramir, dont le visage venait de s'éclairer d'un sourire presque béat. Elle s'avança vers la surface noire, et prenant une craie, elle dessina deux sphères. Dans celle de gauche elle marqua le mot ARDA et dans l'autre, elle inscrivit TERRE. Elle pointa le cercle de gauche, et déclara avec aplomb « Vous venez d'ici. Nous sommes ici actuellement. Moi, je viens de là ! » elle planta la pointe de la craie dans la sphère de droite, et fit face aux airs médusés de tous ceux qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Sur leurs visages se mêlaient la surprise, la méfiance et l'incompréhension. Faisant des vas et viens entre les deux bulles, elle continua:

« Ce sont deux planètes différents. Je viens d'au-delà vos contrées, bien au-delà, car je n'appartiens pas à ce monde …

\- Hérésie! S'exclama Eomer en se redressant vivement. Ne me dites pas que j'ai abandonné mon royaume pour entendre de telles inepties Aragorn !

\- Eomer ! Le coupa Eowyn durement en le fusillant du regard.

\- Laissez la continuer Roi Eomer, et je veux qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de ses explications. Nous jugerons du bien fondé, ou non, de ses dires par la suite. Et si nous voulons, ou non, la croire. Pour ma part je suis très curieux. Et je ne peux passer outre ce fait tout de même troublant, qu'effectivement, ses vêtements me sont totalement étrangers.

\- Merci Roi Elessar, déclara Alexandra en inclinant la tête courtoisement ».

Elle se redressa, et levant le menton, elle accrocha quelques secondes le regard de Thranduil qui lui fit un léger mouvement de tête, l'invitant à continuer. Elle inspira, et commença alors, son très long monologue.

« Comme vous le savez, je me nomme Alexandra Druades, et je suis Terrienne. Je n'entrerai pas pour le moment dans l'exposition de certains faits, qui demeureront pour beaucoup d'entre vous, durs à comprendre.

\- Ben allez-y ! Traitez-nous d'imbéciles ! Grogna le roi Thorin III légèrement courroucé.

\- Je ne traite personne Seigneur Nain ! Mais d'où je viens, nous avons une conception du monde et de l'univers qui dénote grandement avec la vôtre. Ceux qui me connaissent un tant soit peu, le savent ! Elle vit Legolas, Silfren et Skalladrin hocher la tête lentement. Thranduil quant à lui, restait le plus neutre possible, même si aux yeux des elfes, son affection pour elle n'était que trop limpide. Bref! Si vous tenez tant que ça à mettre votre intellect à rude épreuve! Je m'engage à la fin de mon exposé, à vous titiller le cervelas comme il se doit! S'emporta-t-elle presque ».

Quelques petits rires fusèrent, détendant un peu l'atmosphère, et l'invitant par la même à poursuivre. Elle plaqua son attention sur Thranduil, et sa voix claire s'éleva, comme si elle lui faisait directement un aveu :

« Je suis née en 2068 après Jésus Christ ! Avant de me demander qui c'est, je vous arrête tout de suite en vous répondant qu'on discutera théologie plus tard! Dites-vous que pour vous, ça correspond à un Âge. Je sais que votre monde en comporte plusieurs. Bref ….. _« ça va être dur, réellement très dur ... »_ pensa-t-elle sombrement. A cette époque, mon monde se mourrait déjà. L'industrie et le capitalisme, ont tout ravagé sur nos terres, et notre planète, si merveilleuse, n'était plus qu'en sursis. Mes parents étaient des gens intelligents. Ma mère était enseignante, et mon père, biologiste. A leur époque, dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient déjà pris part à certaines actions pour lutter contre le fléau qui gangrénait notre monde. Mais rien n'y fit. Au moment où les choses auraient pu être changées, la fainéantise et l'égocentrisme ont fini de condamner nos pays. Les gens, pas encore pris à la gorge, n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour réparer le mal. Vaincus, mes parents ont quand même gardé avec eux, le témoignage passé de ce que notre planète, nos civilisations, notre patrimoine, fût. Ma soeur et moi, avons grandis dans cette mémoire perdue. Ils avaient conservé des trésors incroyables. Des preuves que ce que nous connaissions, n'avait pas été tout le temps ainsi. Faisant germer en nous, le besoin viscéral de sauvegarder, ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Les gens les plus fortunés de mon monde, ont réussi à établir des colonies sur des planètes assez proches de notre Terre. Mais les personnes comme nous, faisant parti de la classe moyenne, étions condamnés à mourir sur place à plus ou moins court terme. Où à migrer pour devenir les esclaves de ces nantis exécrables. Quand j'ai eu la vingtaine, je me suis engagée sur un navire. Un ancien bateau de l'armée, qui nous servait à mener des expéditions contre le braconnage, les pêches intensives etc …. même si, je le sais à présent, nous luttions pour une cause perdue d'avance. Trop de catastrophes irréversibles avait été commises. Pour que ma planète ait une chance de survie, l'Homme aurait dû purement et simplement disparaître de sa surface ….. elle déglutit avec effort. Des souvenirs venant envahir sa tête d'images de désolation, de massacre, de souffrances autant animales que humaines. Au début nos actions furent porteuses d'espoirs. Nous étions les soldats de notre monde, nous combattions de façon pacifique. Et puis tout à changé, nous sommes devenus des hors-la-loi, des épines dans le flanc de nos détracteurs, et nous avons été pourchassé. Ma tête a été mise à prix. Mes amis …. mes parents … ma soeur … sont tous morts pour ces combats. Et moi-même, j'y ai laissé la vie … mais je suis là. Je me suis éveillée plus morte que vive dans la forêt du Seigneur Thranduil, qui m'a recueilli, et soigné. Il a tenu ma venue secrète pour ma protection. Mais aux vues des menaces qui acculent vos royaumes, je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'ombre ».

Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle lui offrit un sincère sourire de reconnaissance pour cela. Le roi des Elfes s'en sentit tout retourné, et dévia le regard avant d'avoir une réaction que trop traîtresse.

« Si vous pensez que mes paroles sont vaines, dénuées de sens, de véracité, je peux le comprendre et le concevoir.

\- Et vous faites bien ! Lança Eomer très terre-à-terre. Des contes de bonne-femme ! Des histoires à dormir debout ! Des planètes ? Des mondes différents ? Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Des paysans sans éducation ?! »

Sa voix était colérique, et Alexandra put déceler dans son regard, plus de crainte que d'indignation. Le roi Thorin III appuya ses dires en s'exclamant:

« Et d'ailleurs ! Ne sont-ils pas les Hommes les causes de tous vos soucis ?! Pourquoi venir nous en parler ! Nous les nains, n'avons que faire des affaires des autres ! Rien ne pourra nous atteindre dans nos montagnes !

\- Vous vous y enterrez si profondément que vous auriez mieux fait de vous y perdre au lieu de nous gratifier de votre stupidité ! Siffla alors Thranduil entre ses dents, sa voix grognant comme le souffle d'un prédateur ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour soulever les choeurs, et il y eut bientôt un brouhahas sans nom qui vint envahir la pièce. Les uns défendant sa cause, les autres la démolissant. Cependant, elle nota que ses soutiens étaient plus nombreux. Aragorn essaya de calmer les esprits, mais rien n'y fit. Celeborn, Gandalf, Elrond et Aredhel restaient en retrait, pensifs, comme si l'animation qui saturait la pièce n'avait pas de prise sur eux. Silfren et Skalladrin prirent naturellement la défense de leur roi respectif, montant ainsi les deux amis l'un contre l'autre. Et Alexandra vit le moment où elle venait à elle seule, de déclencher une autre guerre entre ces peuples fiers et bornés. Voyant que les débordements allaient sévèrement mal tourner, des menaces de duels pour laver les affronts commençant à fuser, elle dégaina son arme, et dans un geste vif qui surprit ceux qui l'observaient, elle visa et tira. La détonation craqua comme le tonnerre, assourdissant l'assemblée, tandis que la statue qu'Aragorn et elle avaient faite installée, se brisait en milles morceaux au fond de la salle. Eowyn et Arwen ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri, et tous se figèrent. Bien évidemment, la peur qu'elle venait d'instaurer, amputa toutes réflexions concernant le port d'arme illégal dont elle était l'auteur. Alexandra pressa le pas vers la table, et posant le flingue d'un geste sec sur la surface en bois, elle s'écria :

« Vous vouliez des preuves ?! En voici une! Et priez pauvres fous, que cette arme de mort soit la seule errant sur votre monde ! Elle empoigna son sac vivement, et prenant le contenu, elle le déversa sur la tablée comme si elle éviscérerait un animal. Elle jeta le tout au milieu, et continua, vous qui êtes si avisés, dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez de ceci ?! ».

Un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur l'assistance. Ceux qui étaient levés, se rassirent, quant aux autres, ils pointèrent leur nez vers les objets étranges qui s'exposaient à leur vue. Mais le révolver accaparait toute leur attention.

« Il est dit, dans les contes et légendes autours de mon monde, que des peuples, tels que les vôtres, ont foulé nos terres. Mais que l'Homme, par son avidité et sa stupidité, son agressivité surtout, les ont fait fuir. Les êtres magiques de mon monde, se sont voilés à notre vue. Sont devenus invisibles, et ont quitté nos dimensions. J'ai mis longtemps avant de croire que tout ceci était possible. Que ces histoires pour enfants, révélaient une part de vérité. Ils nous ont abandonné, quand les armes qui envahissent votre monde actuellement, sont apparues. Et, si mes analyses sont convenables, il me semble que les Elfes, sages d'entre les sages, quittent également ses rivages depuis quelques années. Je crois … que l'Homme s'est aliéné la nature et ses enfants, magiques ou non, dès qu'il a commencé à fabriquer ces engins de mort. Et que les elfes, les nains, les gnomes, les esprits élémentaires …. bref … tout ceux qui peuplaient les contrées sauvages avant l'avènement de la Technologie, étaient la clé, pour nous éviter de sombrer. Ils avaient le pouvoir d'endiguer cela …. et cependant, je ne peux leur en vouloir d'avoir abandonné ainsi les miens …. quand on voit le mal que l'on peut faire. Vous autres, ce sont les orques, les gobelins, les mauvais sorciers qui sont la source de tous vos maux … mais croyez-moi, une fois la magie tarie en vos terres … le mal qui vous attend sera encore plus grand. Car silencieux, intestin …. et cela commencera bientôt. Cela a déjà commencé …...

\- Alors quoi ? Que préconisez-vous en plus de vos « enseignements ? Que nous restions ? Demanda directement Celeborn, la main posée sur son menton dans une attitude de profonde réflexion.

\- Oui, répondit Alexandra sans forme. Ce monde, a besoin de vous. Ce sont TOUS les peuples d'Arda. Créatures magiques ou non, qui doivent œuvrer pour le devenir de cette planète. Les Hommes sont si jeunes, si inexpérimentés, ils feront de leurs découvertes, des friandises qu'ils avaleront goulument sans penser aux conséquences. Comme un gamin se rendant malade d'une crise de foie, sauf que là, les répercutions seront bien plus dramatiques. Ils ont besoin de guides, de gens qui, de par leur éternité, pourront leur éviter de refaire inlassablement les mêmes erreurs ….

\- Savez-vous ce que vous nous demandez ? Une vie d'errance, une vie loin de ceux que nous aimons. Condamnés à rester ici, alors que Aman nous appellera, tôt ou tard, exposa Elrond sagement en posant son attention incisive sur elle.

\- Tous les elfes ne sont pas obligés de rester …. je voix plutôt cela comme un volontariat. Qui se basera sur un traité que nous devons mettre au point, afin d'allier tous les peuples à une même cause …

\- Mpff ! S'exclama Eomer dans un rictus dédaigneux. Allier les intérêts de chacun ? Quelle folie ! Nous ne sommes pas des Elfes ou des Nains, nos besoins diffèrent !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas forcément incompatibles …. annonça alors Faramir, dont le visage serein affichait une excitation non dissimulée face à ce challenge qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner là-dedans ? Demanda abruptement Thorin III, dont la cupidité maladive anima ses prunelles sombres.

\- Moi ? Fit Alexandra surprise par cette question abrupte. Rien … si ce n'est de racheter mes erreurs passées …. je ne serai pas éternelle. Ma vie s'écoule comme n'importe quel mortel. Je suis ici pour une chose, si je la mène à bien, je serai récompensée, au-delà de ce que vous pourriez imaginer Roi Thorin ….

\- Quel trésor vous a-t-on promis ? Questionna alors Gimli, se joignant à l'intérêt vénal de son souverain.

\- De sauver mon âme maître Nain …. seulement sauver mon âme …. et peut-être contribuer à sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre … finit-elle par murmurer en fixant le livre de Baudelaire qui trônait au milieu des autres témoignages de son monde ».

Elle ne regarda pas Thranduil, bien évidemment, mais elle savait qu'en fixant cette oeuvre, il comprendrait.

« Il va nous en falloir des jours et des jours pour mettre sur papier ce que vous demandez, et la menace plane toujours sur nous …. exposa Aragorn plein de bon sens. Nous devons savoir ce qui nous attend, et comment le combattre.

\- Et savoir également les points de ce traité, pour que nous puissions statuer sur la position du peuple elfique à ce sujet, fit Celeborn réfléchissant intensément. Nous ne pouvons prendre une telle décision à la légère. Dame Galadriel n'étant pas là; il me semble fâcheux d'agir avec hâte. Bien que le temps qu'elle arrive en Gondor, une lune se sera passée. Si tant est que le voyage se passe pour le mieux, je crains que ….

\- Je resterai ... » la voix de Thranduil s'éleva dans la salle; grave, puissante et affirmée, alors que tous, rivèrent leur attention sur lui. Abasourdis par ses deux mots.

Legolas eut un infime mouvement en avant en plaquant ses paumes sur la table, et il supplia un _« Ada …. »_ dans une interjection des plus parlante. Le roi sylvestre posa un regard serein sur son fils, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres parfaites.

« Je sais que tu retourneras en Valinor mon fils … la mer t'appelle déjà. Mais … moi cette invite me reste encore inconnue. Et je ne puis abandonner mes gens, et ma forêt, ainsi. A tel destin …. n'as-tu pas, toi aussi, des elfes en Ithilien ? Souhaites-tu construire quelque chose qui tombera en cendres sous tout ce qui nous assaille ? Voudras-tu que ton travail, ces jours, ces années de labeurs, périssent, se fanent, pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir sous l'oppression d'une ombre grandissante ?

\- Mais …. le temps passe, c'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons rien changer, exprima Legolas, totalement perdu face à la réaction de son père.

\- Si justement, nous pouvons changer certaines choses …. je crois que je viens seulement de le comprendre? Car si une mortelle, issue d'un autre monde que le nôtre, peut à elle seule, tenir tête aux plus puissantes têtes couronnées d'Arda, et de leur inculquer quelque chose, alors … tout est possible …. » avoua Thranduil en posant ses yeux clairs sur Alexandra, qui pour le coup, ne respirait plus. Elle savait ce que ce choix impliquerait pour lui. Surtout qu'elle, elle finirait par s'éteindre, et que sa mémoire resterait en lui comme une vive brûlure qui finirait par le tuer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais elle ne put que serrer les poings de dépit. Elle ne pouvait formuler un esclandre ici, faire étalage de ses sentiments. Lui demander de refuser, l'exposerait à une sorte d'incompréhension, un degré de favoritisme qui mettrait à sac tous ses efforts. Totalement obnubilée par le roi, elle ne vit pas les sourires à la fois attendris et amusés des Seigneurs Elrond et Aredhel. Elle vint s'asseoir, tremblante, et essayant de passez outre la tempête qui était en train de l'engloutir, elle saisit le carnet rouge de Saroumane, et expliqua, la voix légèrement tremblotante malgré ses efforts :

« Là-dedans se tient le savoir de Saroumane. Je ne sais comment cet être a pu avoir accès à ces informations, mais il les a eu. Il y a beaucoup de points à éclaircir. Le tatouage que j'ai vu sur l'homme qui a attenté à ma vie, m'emplit d'effroi. Car je l'ai déjà vu … sur mon monde ….mais là n'est pas le plus important, même si ce fait en implique d'autres des plus fâcheux. Seulement, prenons les problèmes les uns après les autres. Il est inutile de nous éparpiller, même si je vous donne beaucoup d'informations en vrac aujourd'hui. Elle leva la reliure rouge, et la secouant dans les airs, elle exprima son désir, ce carnet doit rester ici pour le moment. Vous avez droit d'y jeter un oeil, mais en aucun cas le recopier ou essayer de le comprendre plus avant! Ce serait vous exposer à de graves conséquences. Une fois que vous l'aurez tous feuilleté, rapidement je le souligne, je le détruirai. Cette chose est une abomination !

\- Nous l'éradiquerons ensemble, Alexandra, car je gage que des traces de magie subsistent en ces pages … dit Gandalf posément en regardant le petit carnet d'un air ennuyé.

\- A présent, laissez-moi vous expliquer les choses qui se tiennent devant vous. Il va nous falloir quelques heures, alors armez-vous de patience s'il vous plaît. Même si les sièges sont inconfortables, et que j'imagine sans mal la fatigue qui doit encore vous assaillir après ces festivités grandioses. Si avec ces éléments étrangers à vos cultures et votre monde, vous doutez toujours de moi, je pense que ce sera irrémédiable. Mais j'aurai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous convaincre. Même si je dois avouer, que quelques idées me trottent encore dans la tête … » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en coulant son attention sur Gandalf d'un air entendu. Celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'oeil qui la rassura. Oui, il ne la lâcherait pas.

Ainsi donc passa l'après-midi, où Alexandra essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer les « merveilles » de son monde, avec ses propres connaissances. Même si certains restaient rétifs, d'autres par contre, tels que Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Legolas et ses amis, étaient littéralement fascinés. Thranduil, Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf et Celeborn conversaient ensemble, donnant des coups d'oeil attentifs à l'humaine si étrange, qui allait d'une certaine façon, changer leur monde. Seuls Eomer et Thorin III gardaient leurs distances, voyant d'un assez mauvais oeil toutes ces nouveautés plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Puis, fatiguée, elle déclara qu'elle se sentait réellement lasse. Alors ils délaissèrent la salle du Haut Conseil. Aragorn ferma à double tours, et garda la clé sur lui. Ils se rejoindraient tous pour le repas. Il faisait déjà nuit, et les marches étaient éclairées par les torches dansant dans les courants d'air froids et nocturnes. Alexandra, en retrait, serra ses bras sur ses épaules, et commença à claquer des dents. Elle regardait le petit monde s'agiter et descendre devant elle. Une fois en bas, elle aperçut Brilthor. Il avait monté la garde en bas de l'édifice toute l'après-midi. Il scruta sa sortie, et une fois qu'elle eut mis le nez dehors, elle le vit lui offrir sa cape. Avec un aimable et resplendissant sourire, il la houspilla gentiment :

« Avez-vous à ce point envie d'attraper la mort de nouveau ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais je savais qu'un réel chevalier servant m'attendrait en bas de ces fichues marches pour me réchauffer ! Répondit-elle avec un petit rire clair.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé. Ces Seigneurs ne vous épargnent pas ! S'exclama-t-il en la toisant d'un air critique des pieds à la tête. Venez, je vous escorte jusque votre chambre ! »

Alexandra vit que Thranduil s'éloignait avec Celeborn, et les deux souverains avaient une discussion plutôt animée en Sindarin. Le Seigneur de l'ancienne Lothlórien avait l'air farouchement contre le fait que le roi sylvestre, reste ainsi sur les Terres du Milieu. Tous se délaissèrent alors, et en un sens, elle fut ravie que tout ce beau monde « l'oublie » un peu. Ils flânèrent un peu, Brilthor et elle, dans les jardins, et le jeune Capitaine lui faisait état de son émerveillement journalier que lui offrait cette cité et ses gens. Elle l'écoutait patiemment, réellement attendrie par son enthousiasme si naturel. Une fois à l'intérieur, une jeune servante, au teint frais, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, s'avança vers eux. Faisant une révérence des plus impeccable, elle demanda directement à Brilthor « Capitaine ? Voulez-vous que je fasse préparer votre bain ? ». Un coup d'oeil, un seul, et Alexandra vit tous les sous-entendus qui se glissèrent sous cette question de prime abord, si innocente. Brilthor rosit légèrement. Mais il répondit néanmoins assez fermement « Non merci, plus tard Sophia ». La servante hocha la tête et disparut sans demander son reste. Alexandra avait analysé la scène en silence, réellement divertie par cette situation. Alors qu'ils prenaient les chemins des appartements de l'humaine, elle répéta d'un air espiègle :

« Voulez-vous que je fasse préparer votre bain Brilthor ?! Il se figea, rosissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses jolies oreilles, et elle continua, totalement carnassière. Je suis certaine qu'elle doit s'appliquer à la tâche, surtout concernant certaines parties de votre anatomie !

\- Alexandra ! s'offusqua Brilthor réellement gêné, rougissant de plus belle comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Alors … la soirée de la fête ? Avant ? Après ? Demanda-t-elle impitoyable.

\- A la grande fête. Nous avons dansés ensemble, puis de fil en aiguille ….

\- Vous l'avez enfilé ! S'esclaffa Alexandra totalement indécente pour le coup, se perdant dans une hilarité à peine contrôlable.

\- Vous êtes si cassante par moment …. je ne l'aurai pas exprimé ainsi, s'indigna Brilthor apparemment assez vexé par sa réaction.

\- Ho appelons un chat un chat Brilthor. Il n'y a aucun mal à tout ceci voyons ! C'est même très bien je trouve ! C'était votre première fois ? Non ne me répondez pas. C'était votre première fois! Et vu le sourire presque béat que vous me servez là, j'imagine, une remarquable première fois ! Haaaa Brilthor! Que je suis heureuse pour vous ! Cependant …. il faudra que Gladhwen ne vienne à le savoir …

\- Ho non! Je vous en prie Alexandra ! Vous ne lui direz rien hein ?! Elle est si petite si …... bafouilla presque le Capitaine, totalement déboussolé par la discussion qui se tenait.

\- Si quoi ? Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, cette petite vous surprendra, sur bien des points j'en suis certaine. Mais promis, je ne dirai rien ! Jura Alexandra avec un superbe clin d'oeil ».

Ils reprirent leur marche, et une fois sur le perron de son lieu de vie du moment, elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue, et dit très sérieusement pour le coup :

« Allez le prendre ce bain, Brilthor. Celui-ci, et tous ceux qui suivront. Profitez …. profitez tant que vous le pouvez …. ».

Au son grave de sa voix, il sut que toute trace de taquinerie avait déserté son amie humaine. Il lui prit les mains, et venant y déposer un baiser adorable, il déclara sincère:

« Je vous le promets …. vous êtes, et resterez, une amie des plus charmante et improbable, Alexandra. Mais je remercie les Valar de vous avoir mise sur ma route. Avec vous, tout est si différent …. si …. spontané !

\- L'avantage des humains Brilthor ! Je vous laisse fier Capitaine ! Vous avez de la jeune-fille à dompter, et il vous faudra toutes vos forces elfiques pour en venir à bout! »

Puis elle éclata à nouveau de rire, tout en entrant dans ses appartements, laissant un elfe des plus confus derrière sa porte. Elle ferma le battant, et se tourna vers son salon. Son rire s'arrêta net quand elle vit la silhouette de Thranduil se découper dans les ombres de la pièce, à peine éclairée par les lueurs du feu mourant dans sa cheminée. Elle alluma les bougies, et allant se changer, elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec les affaires de Faramir sur le dos. Une moue réprobatrice ondula de façon fugace sur les traits polaires du monarque, mais elle passa allègrement outre. Venant se planter littéralement devant lui, elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, et demanda brusquement « Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous porter volontaire de la sorte ?! Et ce devant votre fils ?! Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit Roi Thranduil ?!

\- Quant vous prenez de telles décisions, pour vous cela est chose normale, et va de soi. Quant cela provient de moi, vous vous emportez …. vous êtes totalement déraisonnable et injuste, répondit calmement Thranduil de sa voix de basse qui la fit frémir.

\- Parce que je suis mortelle par tous les saints ! Ma disparition est programmée ! Je n'ai pas autant d'importance que Vous ! Que votre peuple !

\- Faux! Sa voix claqua l'espace, et elle vit aux crispations de sa mâchoire, qu'elle venait de le blesser, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Faux …. vous avez bien plus de valeur que jamais vous ne pourrez l'imaginer petite sotte ! Ne comprenez-vous pas la géhenne qui me tort l'âme à chaque fois que vous parlez de votre mort ! Aussi éloignée ou non soit-elle ?!

\- Ho que si je la comprends ! Et je prends aussi en compte celle qui vous anéantira une fois que je ne serai plus là ! Aller en Valinor vous sauvera ! Je ne serai plus qu'un souvenir, et votre douleur s'étiolera dans votre éternité! Rester ici, vous condamne à un déclin douloureux et presque infini ! Je ne veux pas de ça … je ne veux pas être la cause de tout ceci ….. sa gorge se noua. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux avant qu'elle puisse les combattre. Elle détourna la tête et le regard, vaincue par ses tourments. Je … je vous aime trop pour cela …. _Aran Thranduil_ …. ».

Son accent était parfait. Les mots coulèrent comme une litanie lointaine. Le même souffle, le même timbre, la même inflexion qui roula sur sa langue et passa sur ses lèvres. Idhril lui parlait ainsi. La poitrine du roi se compressa au point de lui faire mal. Il lui passa une main affectueuse sous le menton, et le lui redressa avec tendresse. Il plongea son attention azur dans la mer de larmes qu'elle contenait derrière le barrage vacillant de ses cils noirs.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas …. mon amour … que ce que vous construisez aujourd'hui, sera le seul héritage qu'il me restera de vous ….. Il n'y aura pas de témoignage de notre relation. Pas de noces, pas d'enfants, aucune trace dans le temps … mais à la place, vous m'offrez un monde à protéger, à chérir, à seconder …. avez-vous idée de l'ampleur du cadeau que vous me faites ? Vous offrez un second sens à ma vie d'éternité ….».

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Les perles lacrymales vinrent habiller les joues rougies de l'humaine en face de lui, traçant des sillons de lumière sous la clarté des bougies. Les lèvres frémissantes, elle se plaqua contre son corps puissant, et le serra à l'étouffer. S'agrippant à sa tunique, à son être, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. « Ho Thranduil …. hoqueta-t-elle, je .. j'ai si peur …. je ne veux pas mourir …. je ne veux pas vous quitter ainsi …. ». Il sentit ses doigts s'incruster dans les tissus, et s'enfoncer dans ses chairs dans une attitude totalement désespérée. _« Firieth... »_ murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux sombres. Son souffle se brisant sous la crainte qui dévorait son humaine, et lui, par la même occasion. Alexandra était submergée par une panique qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de sa vie. En cet instant, elle avait peur de la mort, alors que cette dernière ne l'avait jamais effrayée.

« J'ai peur de partir … de renaître … de tout oublier … de Vous oublier …. Thranduil …. » son chuchotement déchirant le fit grimacer, tant il pouvait ressentir le désespoir qui la fauchait. Il colla ses lèvres près de son oreille, et déclara de sa voix grave si chaleureuse :

« Jamais Alexandra …. jamais nous ne pourrons nous oublier … regardez, même après des millénaires, ne saviez-vous pas que j'existais quelque part ? Que mon amour pour vous transcendait tout, l'espace et le temps …. Eru ne nous a-t-il pas permis de nous retrouver ? Dans mon existence actuelle, mon éternité, ou une autre vie …. nous nous retrouverons. J'en suis intimement persuadé à présent …. vous avez su insufflé en moi, ce genre d'espoirs … ».

Il la sentit hocher la tête faiblement contre la soie de sa tunique, puis elle se sépara lentement de lui. Se perdit dans le scintillement de sa chevelure platine, les flammes ressemblant à des esprits moqueurs, dansant sur cette étendue satinée et claire. Elle ne put empêcher son bras de se tendre, et ses doigts de chercher le contact doux et rassurant qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Jamais la cruauté de sa mortalité n'avait pris autant d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ce soir ? Elle n'allait pas se morfondre pour une chose qu'elle savait pertinemment, et ce, depuis le début. Elle avait fait un choix, elle n'avait qu'à s'y tenir à présent. Et puis, plus elle le regardait, plus elle fondait littéralement devant lui. Là qu'il s'ouvrait à elle, là qu'il se donnait le droit de vivre …. sa beauté devenait totalement divine. Elle eut un piteux en sourire en pensant _« Dis-toi que tu as eu une incidence, aussi infime soit-elle, sur lui …. que ta présence à ses côtés, n'aura pas été vaine ... »._ Une cloche au loin résonna, et elle soupira longuement.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ….. rechigna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas nous rejoindre. Surtout après cette journée.

\- Je sais ….. stratégie oblige …. je ne dois pas me montrer faible après ce que j'ai enclenché cette après-midi. Mais ….. fit-elle songeuse en effleurant le haut de la tunique de l'elfe en remontant vers sa gorge. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la peau fine de sa nuque, et ce contact l'électrisa. J'ai d'autres aspirations là …..

\- _Firieth_ …. grogna Thranduil dans un souffle, ne me tentez pas je n'aurai pas la force de résister. Il est de plus, trop tôt ma douce amie ….

\- Trop tôt ? Répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Oui ….. murmura-t-il en venant prendre sa main vagabonde dans la sienne. Elle put lire le sous-entendu muet, et sa bouche exécuta un rond parfait quand elle fit « Ho ». Cette nuit, n'a pas été choquante que pour vous Alexandra. Je sais que de dire cela peut paraître totalement offensant et déplacé … mais … je me dégoûte encore un peu moi-même voyez-vous …. je …. »

Elle posa ses doigts frais sur ses lèvres, les scellant ainsi, et secouant la tête lentement, elle exprima d'un ton plaisamment poussif :

« Soit … je comprends. .. en ce cas, ne les faisons pas plus attendre ….. ».

Elle ne put cependant pas résister à l'envie de cueillir ses lèvres d'un baiser, qui timide au début, devint fiévreux au fil des secondes. Elle arrêta quand elle sentit que le souverain criait grâce en silence. Le baiser se termina en une tendre morsure possessive, qui enflamma le ciel de son regard elfique. Puis ils sortirent en silence, accomplir leur devoir.

.

* * *

.


	35. Les Vents du Changement

**.Milyi:** Je te l'avais dit que tout avait une raison d'être, même le pire. En effet, ils transcendent tout ceci, c'était important pour la suite. Ma boutade avec Brilthor a apparemment bien plu ! Tant mieux ! XD Et encore merci pour le "conseil" qui apparemment là aussi ne t'a pas rebuté. Déjà que ces moments ne sont pas simples à écrire, j'ai toujours de l'appréhension quand je les fais. Ce serait plus simple si je faisais s'envoyer en l'air à tout va mes persos, ce qui serait sûrement plus facile à rédiger je pense ... XD (Mais non hoooo j'aime bien lire tes scènes olé olé ma louloute ! ;p), cependant je m'essaye à beaucoup de choses dans cet écrit, le côté "fun", et un autre plus "pompeux". Pas toujours évident à manier ... je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une lauréate d'un Prix Goncourt, et n'ai pas non plus rédigé de Best-Seller pour me sentir à l'aise sur tout ! Et juger au mieux ce que je peux faire ou non ! :) Je tiens le coup ! Et ce, en grande partie grâce à toi et aux rares avec qui j'entretiens des liens particuliers ici ! Enormes Bisou mon Diabolo !

 **.Mane-Jei:** Et alors ?! Comment ça le travail avant le plaisir ?! Tu veux mourir jeune ?! XDD Ouais certains rois vont poser problèmes, mais peut-on leur en vouloir ? ^^ Il était temps qu'ils en sortent tu veux dire ?! ;) Contente de voir que tu as quand même pris du temps pour me lire et laisser un petit mot ! :))

 **.JulieFanfic:** OUHAAA mais t'as bouffé du lion pour cette review ?! (Change rien j'adore XD). Merci encore pour tes compliments ! C'est toujours bon à prendre ! ;p Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Gladhwen ma belle, elle est entre de bonnes mains. C'est le sexisme dû à leur époque, faut pas trop leur en vouloir ... heuuu ... attends je réfléchis là ... si si on peut leur en vouloir ! mdr. J'apprécie réellement que ma OC te plaise autant. J'essaye de la faire "grande" il est vrai, pas par des pouvoirs ou des prédispositions particulières, non, mais juste parce qu'elle est "humaine". Autant dans ses mauvais côtés que ses bons. J'essaye du moins, de la faire paraître ainsi. Héhé l'enfilage de Brilthor, j'avoue avoir ri également à ma connerie, faut le faire ^^ Je prends également en compte, avec joie par ailleurs, que tu trouves une évolution dans mes persos ! Merci pour TOUT vraiment ! J'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, pas bien grave, mais qui me ralentissent. Je continue malgré tout, et te rassure, même si c'est long à paraître, ce sera publié !

 **.Grenache1:** Et voilà mon Petit Raisin Extatique ! Comme promis, chapitre en ligne, tardivement il est vrai ... mais bon ^^ Merciii pur ces gentils compliments ici ou en MP. Tu me suis depuis "Dresseuse de Chevaux", et je loue ta "fidélité" des plus adorable. A côté de Legolas ... tiens tiens ... cachotière ! :p Et vraiment de rien, je n'ai qu'une envie ou prétention en ces lieux, donner un peu de "rêves" ou une fenêtre sur un imaginaire, qui je l'espère en effet, procure de ces "bons moments" que tu décris ...

 **.Eilonna** : Ravie que ces deux derniers chapitres ne t'aient pas rebuté, car ce genre de passage peut se révéler "ennuyeux". Rassemblement explosif, certes, mais nécessaire. Même si tout ne sera pas rose. Et oui, nos deux tourtereaux ont passé un cap décisif, qui va changer leur destin à tous deux ... mais je t'en dirai pas plus ;p

.

* * *

.

 _ **Voilà chapitre en ligne, plus tardif que les précédents, mais bien là!**_

 _ **Je ne cesserai jamais de vous remercier, vous, mes fidèles lectrices et revieweuses. Qui prenaient le temps de lire, de me supporter, et de me laisser toujours vos impressions !** _

_Quant aux autres, les followers; les favoris etc ... merci également. Même si j'avoue qu'un petit mot de votre part de temps à autre, me ferait grand plaisir ! Que les lecteurs qui passent, même souffrant d'une grande timidité, laissent un petit témoignage de leurs ressentis. Cela ne vous coûtera qu'une petite minute, mais une reconnaissance non négligeable de ceux que vous suivez ! :)  
_

.

* * *

.

 _« Non! Je refuse ! Ne revenez pas sur ce point Roi Thorin, ou je ne pourrai plus vous porter allégeance, et vous concevoir encore comme mon souverain légitime! »_

La voix de Skalladrin s'éleva dans le corridor, forte et grave, tandis que le roi Nain l'agrippait au bras comme une bouledogue plantant sa gueule dans sa proie. Les deux nains se faisaient front, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne montrait une quelconque envie de revenir sur ses positions. Les couloirs quasi étaient déserts en cette heure matinale, seuls les serviteurs faisant leur travail déambulaient plus ou moins paisiblement entre les chambres. Néanmoins, l'humeur orageuse des nains, leur faisait presser le pas. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre leur dialecte, mais les intonations en roulements et claquements de langue, ne leur disaient rien qui vaille. Les yeux sombres de Thorin étaient implacablement plantés dans les orbes gris du forgeron, qui tentait de se maîtriser au mieux. Il était Nain, connaissant les vicissitudes inhérentes à son peuple, mais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé un jour que le roi en vienne à fomenter tel plan. La barbe broussailleuse châtaigne camouflait avec grand peine la face rubiconde du monarque. Ses yeux presque noirs dans les pénombres du grand couloir, avaient une expression presque porcine, tandis que les effluves de bière ingurgitée de bonne heure, embaumaient l'espace de relents nauséeux. Rien de Royal ou de Majestueux ne se dégageait de son souverain en ces instants. S'il n'avait eu sa barbe et ses habits, il aurait bien pu tout aussi bien passer pour une gobelin. Les bijoux recouvrant les doigts, les poignets et les tresses du suzerain, tintaient à chaque mouvement, lançant des éclats de métal sur les habits de Skalladrin, qui se perdit un instant dans l'opale clarté d'une pierre de lune trônant dans un médaillon bien trop gros, qui ne cessait de balancer le long de la toison aux reflets roux. Cette dernière dévoila une rangée de dents carnassières tandis que le roi fit en souriant:

 _« Allons allons ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas corruptible! Il doit bien y avoir des richesses que tu espères obtenir en cette terre! Gimli m'a dit que pour un des nôtres, tu te passais fort bien de confort et de biens, mais par le Marteau de Durin ! Tout être a quelque chose dans le coeur qu'il convoite ! Emmène-moi cette femme et je t'exaucerai ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »_.

Le regard minéral de Skalladrin s'assombrit sous la colère, et allant contre la cruelle pression que Thorin exerçait sur son bras, il rétorqua sèchement :

 _« Rien ne pourrait acheter ceci Roi Thorin ! Mon honneur a plus de valeur que les trésors de vos cavernes ! Et mon amitié également !_ ».

Tirant abruptement d'un coup sec, il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du roi, et se massant l'avant-bras; il tressaillit quand il vit l'incandescence vénale qui brasilla dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur. Vénale mais que trop avisée. Le roi Thorin III recula d'un pas. Il toisa Skalladrin avec un ignoble sourire, et susurra d'une voix écœurante de fausse douceur :

 _« Hooo je vois … nul trésor ne te convient, car ce que tu convoites va au-delà de ce que tu peux prétendre posséder …. Si tu fais ce que je demande Skalladrin, je te l'offre ….. tu en feras ce que tu souhaites, épouse, compagne, putain, qu'importe ! Du moment que j'ai accès à ce qui se cache dans sa petite cervelle d'humaine. Imagines ce que nous ferions avec telles connaissances Skal ?! Nous pourrions renforcer nos industries, prendre le pas sur les Elfes, et prendre les monts de l'ancien Mirkwood ! Il est dit que la Cité de ce cher roi Thranduil, regorge de richesses aussi scintillantes que les étoiles ! Les Elfes et les Hommes ne pourront rien contre nous !_

 _\- Avez-vous donc à ce point perdu l'esprit ?! Leurs armées sont faibles, mais il n'y a pas qu'à eux que la grande guerre a amputé nombre de braves ! Et même avec toutes ses connaissances, Alexandra ne pourra jamais changer le passé ! N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Nous devons œuvrer ensemble !_

 _\- J'ai surtout entendu que les Hommes deviendront une menace bien trop grande, et que tôt ou tard, toi, moi, les nôtres, nous disparaîtrons à leur profit ! Et cela m'est impossible à concevoir ! Emmène-la moi, et nous partirons à Erebor. Ils viendront se fracasser sur les mur de ma cité si ils veulent la reprendre ! »_ Vociféra Thorin en khuzdûl. Langue qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début de leur altercation.

Sa voix rocailleuse se répercuta sur les murs des couloirs vides, et Skalladrin put voir aux tremblements du visage de Thorin, qu'il était à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Il dévia son regard gris, le fixant sur une des dalles habillant le sol clair, et réfléchissant, il dut s'avouer que la promesse de Thorin n'était pas dépourvue d'attraits. Cependant, plus il repensait à l'humaine, et plus la perspective de lui faire du mal le répugnait. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Des affections que les nains gardent aussi jalousement que leurs richesses auprès de leur coeur. Et secrètement aussi. Seul un nain pouvait réellement en lire un autre. Et le roi Thorin avait vu juste le concernant. Il n'était pas dénué de bon sens, et il savait à qui il s'adressait. Les quelques sentiments que Skalladrin nourrissaient à l'égard de son amie, le mettaient dans une situation inconfortable. Il devait jouer finement, pour préserver les intérêt de chacun au mieux. Dans son for intérieur, il n'était pas contre l'idée de la ramener chez eux, mais à cela se disputait un sens de l'honneur et du devoir, qui étaient tout aussi âprement imprimés en lui. Comme une loi gravée dans le granit le plus résistant. Le traité que l'humaine avait soulevé, allait à l'encontre de la nature sauvage et discrète de son peuple. Mais Skalladrin savait qu'elle avait raison, que sur le long terme, c'est ce qui sauverait sûrement leur monde, mais aussi peut-être, son peuple de l'extinction. Après de longues secondes, il reposa un air impassible sur le roi, et déclara d'une voix neutre :

 _« Je vais y réfléchir …._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à réfléchir ! C'est un ordre tu entends ! Si tu n'obtempères pas je te mets au fer, et t'expédie aux mines de l'Ered Engrin ! Je n'ai pas à ….._

\- Skalladrin ?! »

Les deux nains tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le couloir, et se figèrent quand ils virent Silfren qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, un air des plus perplexe sur le visage. Thorin III se redressa et lorgna Silfren comme si il était un insecte des plus indésirable. Coulant un regard noir à Skal, il déclara sèchement toujours en khuzdûl _« Que je n'ai pas à avoir cette discussion avec toi une fois de plus! Prends tes dispositions, ou je prendrai les miennes ! Je vais attendre quelques jours, voir comment tout cela évolue, mais ne crois pas que je changerai d'avis ! »_

Skalladrin hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Thorin s'en alla, passant à côté du Rohirrim comme si il était invisible. Les pas lourds de ses bottes se perdirent dans les immensités du château. Silfren l'observa exécuter son petit manège, et revissant son attention sur son ami, il vint vers lui et demanda :

« Depuis quand les rois viennent se perdre dans les quartiers des soldats, et autres mansardes de serfs ? Aurais-tu commis un acte répréhensible mon ami ?

\- Non, rassures-toi …. grommela Skalladrin plus qu'il ne répondit. Mais le Roi Thorin, est comme tous les nains, colérique et intransigeant. Quand il veut une chose, il veut par tous les moyens l'obtenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas le khuzdûl , mais il avait l'air plutôt en colère. Déjà que cette langue n'est pas des plus mélodieuse à mon oreille, là il en écorchait clairement toutes les syllabes. Tu as des problèmes ? Tu sais que je suis là au besoin …. » confia Silfren, que la mine sombre de son comparse inquiétait fortement.

Skalladrin toisa son ami quelques secondes, se demandant si il pouvait lui faire à ce point confiance. Il n'était pas bon de mêler les Hommes aux affaires des Nains. Même si il vouait un amour quasi fraternel à Silfren, il n'en demeurait pas moins descendant d'Aulë , secret et méfiant. Il secoua la tête, et se forçant à sourire, il déclama:

« Non mon ami ! Mais merci ! Que dirais-tu d'aller te dégourdir les jambes et d'aller nous entraîner un peu ?!

\- Justement je venais te quérir pour cela ! S'exclama Silfren avec un sourire des plus éloquent ».

Ainsi prirent-ils les couloirs et portes qui menaient à la caserne.

La cour d'entraînement était une aire enclavée entre de hauts murs. Des mannequins en bois, articulés ou non, et des cibles, étaient disposés le long de la muraille Sud, tandis que des bancs en enfilade, étaient situés de l'autre côté. Chaque son était amplifié en ces lieux. Quand les garnisons s'entraînaient, on entendait leur cris au-delà des enceintes. Donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. C'était un bon moyen de créer le doute chez le visiteur qui ne serait pas totalement animé de bonnes intentions. Quand ils débouchèrent sur la cour, le soleil ne touchait pas encore la surface sablonneuse. Il léchait seulement les toitures et le haut des façades blanches. La réverbération donnait une clarté suffisante, mais le froid du matin, lui, était bien présent. Ils croisèrent des hommes en train de revêtir leurs tenues de combats. Le calme était plutôt relatif, car les gars sortaient tous d'un petit déjeuner sommaire, et évoluaient encore quelque peu dans les brumes d'une fatigue inhérente aux festivités. Certains ne se cantonnaient pas qu'à une nuit. Côtes à côtes, Skal et Silfren furent surpris d'entendre le rire d'Alexandra qui fusa comme la vrille musicale d'un oiseau. Tendant le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils la découvrirent avec Brilthor, dans le fond du long atrium rectangulaire paré du gris matinal.

« Allons Brilthor ! Un peu de nerf ! Angrod était bien plus sec et impitoyable que vous ! Se gaussa-t-elle en lui tirant outrageusement la langue.

\- Je ne suis pas Angrod, Alexandra! Je n'arrive pas à vous considérer comme un soldat! Désolé ! Pesta presque le jeune capitaine en abaissant sa lame de dépit.

\- Hooo voyez-vous ça ! Si ce n'est pas choupinet de votre part ?! Allons allons ! Sans un bon entraînement je perdrai le peu d'acquis que j'ai à la lame, et vous serez responsable de ma « non habileté » à me défendre sur un champ de bataille !

\- C'est du chantage ça ! S'exclama Brilthor indigné.

\- Totalement! Avoua Alexandra reprenant son sérieux. Mais en cela j'ai raison, je ne connais pas le maniement de vos armes, je serai démunie si je tombe sur un adversaire coriace, et cela est, inconcevable mon ami ….. Mais si il faut que je vous titille pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds, comptez sur moi ! » finit-elle par s'exclamer avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Elle leva son arme, et ils se mirent en position. Ils engagèrent les passes, mais l'elfe n'y mettait pas toute sa force et son ardeur. Elle le savait doué, très doué même, et qu'il l'épargne ainsi, la mettait en rage. Ainsi donc elle mit en place un petit jeu auquel elle excellait. Pousser son adversaire dans ses retranchements. C'est ainsi que Brilthor fut d'abord gratifiés de coup du plat de la lame sur le bras, le dos, puis sur les fesses. Cuisant ainsi l'orgueil de ce fier combattant. Elle vit que son petit manège fonctionnait quand elle dénota la dureté que son regard commençait à révéler. Un sourire vainqueur effleura ses lèvres, et elle continua, tant et si bien, qu'avec souplesse, elle passa sous le fil de sa lame, et lui fit un croque en jambe magistral qui finit de le faire s'étaler, face contre sol dans la poussière. Là ce fut l'attaque narquoise de trop. Il se releva souplement, époussetant ses affaires, il prit position, et déclara les dents serrées « Soit, si vous voulez en venir à ces extrémités! ». S'ensuivit un ballet alors des plus impressionnant, où les lames découpaient les airs avec vélocité, geignant sous les chocs dans des cris métalliques endiablés. Alexandra vit la différence. Les coups étaient bien plus lourds, plus poussés, plus incisifs, l'obligeant à se dépasser pour les éviter ou les contrer. Elle fut vite prise de fatigue, car lui ne la ressentait presque pas. Au final, il glissa son épée sous la sienne, avec un gracieux mouvement de moulinet, il arracha la garde de sa main, et la désarma. L'épée tomba au sol dans un bruit clair, et essoufflée, elle arbora un magnifique sourire en disant « Ben voilà mon grand! C'était pas si difficile vous voyez ?! ». L'air vainqueur et hautain qui avait transformé le visage du jeune capitaine fondit littéralement. Il alla ramasser l'arme inerte sur le sable, et revenant vers elle, il fit presque confus:

« Je n'aime pas user de force contre vous …. vous êtes une humaine Alexandra. Ma condition fait que je vous surpasse en tout … et je n'aime pas ce manque d'égalité.

\- Ho vraiment ?! Je suis à ce point sans défense pour vous ?! » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle avait dans l'idée de lui montrer quelque chose, mais les silhouettes de Silfren et Skalladrin perturbèrent sa vision périphérique. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, et avec un grand sourire elle les salua :

« Ha mais voyez-vous ça ! Les deux loirs ont décidé de nous faire la grâce de leur présence !

\- Bonjour à vous aussi ! Déclara Skalladrin que l'humeur ombrageuse n'avait pas déserté.

\- Bonjour Alexandra ! Si tôt à l'entraînement ? Avez-vous donc des problèmes d'insomnie ? Demanda le Rohirrim faussement crédule.

\- Je suis une « lève tôt », et faites pas les innocents, vous savez que j'ai l'habitude d'être sur le pont aux aurores. Et puis, les soldats de la cité investissent les lieux assez tôt, si je veux pouvoir jouir un peu de cet endroit, il faut que je me cale et me fasse à leurs horaires. D'ailleurs …. fit-elle en pointant son nez vers les portes de la caserne. Ils sortent … nous devons céder la place. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et continua, merci Brilthor. J'en avais rudement besoin! J'espère que nous pourrons continuer nos petits « tête-à-tête » le temps de notre séjour ici. Outre le fait de me perfectionner, j'ai besoin de me défouler également. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée entre les murs de ce somptueux château! J'en viens à regretter les défilés souterrains de la cité sylvestre ! Sans parler de sa magnifique forêt. Ici, ça manque d'arbres !

\- Regardez-moi ça! Une vraie petite elfe que nous avons là ! » Dégoisa Skalladrin réellement grinçant et de mauvais poil.

Ils le regardèrent tous, surpris par sa réaction. Skalladrin était un nain plutôt sympathique et plus enclin à la discussion habituellement. Mais il restait un Nain, et tous connaissaient les attributs quelque peu acariâtres de leurs caractères. Nul ne releva. Le concerné dû voir le malaise qu'il venait d'instaurer, il haussa les épaules, et alla vers le râtelier qui supportait toutes sortes d'armes. Il prit une hache, et allant vers un mannequin articulé, il s'écria :

« Un coup de main Silfren ? Je ne peux actionner cette saloperie tout seul ! »

Le Rohirrim fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé par l'attitude de son ami. Il regarda Alexandra qui était tout aussi perplexe. Il déclara sur un ton qu'il voulut léger :

« Maître Nain est sur des charbons ardents ce matin ! Je vais vite le refroidir ! A plus tard !

\- A plus tard Silfren ! Fit Alexandra en faisant un salut presque militaire de la main, puis elle le regarda s'éloigner pour aider Skal.

\- Ces nains! Toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas! Nous ne les voyons heureux que quand ils s'enivrent ou couvent leur or ! Accusa Brithor avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Non Brilthor, je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça, pas tout le temps …. Tout comme vous les Elfes, n'êtes pas toujours méprisants et froids comme les pierres. Nous sommes des êtres vivants, cessez donc de vous jugez les uns les autres sur des choses que trop voyantes, mais au final, bien stupides et légères …. » répondit-elle gravement, réussissant à détacher son attention de son ami qui se défoulait clairement sur ce pauvre mannequin. Ce dernier allait à jamais porter les meurtrissures belliqueuses de la hache qu'il maniait à la perfection.

Brilthor observa en silence son amie humaine, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il admira son profil quelques secondes, alors qu'elle étudiait les gestes de Skalladrin. Elle n'avait, et n'aurait jamais la beauté des elfes, mais il savait que ce qui poussait les gens vers elle, même les siens, était une force d'âme peu commune. Une lumière qui emprisonnait dans un filet invisible, tous les malheureux papillons de nuit qui auraient le malheur de passer dans la chevelure de cette mystérieuse comète. Lui-même la ressentait, cette attraction bizarre. Comme l'essence des arbres lui parlait naturellement, quelque chose en elle, en faisait de même. Il était à présent certain que c'est cette chose indescriptible, qu'avait dû ressentir Angrod et qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Ainsi que le roi, et même leur prince. C'était au-delà d'un désir charnel, d'une attirance physique ou d'un amour éperdu. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette humaine, que son peuple reconnaissait malgré lui. Etait-ce sa vie antérieure qui resurgissait sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, et qui faisait éclater cette fascination parfois bien mal placée ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais les réponses. Il était bien trop jeune, pas assez expérimenté ou au fait de certains secrets de leur monde. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son amitié pour elle était sincère et absolue. Et qu'il avait une confiance totale en leur souverain. Si il l'avait prise sous son aile, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Angrod l'avait suivi, il en ferait tout autant. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait, silencieuse, consciente qu'il était perdu dans de quelconques pensées qui lui demeureraient à jamais obscures. Il lui offrit un des ses sourires éblouissant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il alla ranger les armes d'entraînement, et récupéra sa propre lame. L'invitant à le suivre, il demanda :

« Avez-vous déjeuner ?

\- Non, je n'aime pas forcer le ventre trop plein. Je vais y aller, et après prendre un bon bain ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'épongeant le haut du front avec sa manche .

Brilthor eut un petit rire moqueur en réalisant son état, puis ils prirent le chemin de la caserne. Là ils se trouvèrent devant un mur d'homme en tenues de combat, qui les lorgnaient d'un œil suspicieux. Ils étaient en rangs trop compact pour leur laisser le passage, et Alexandra eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se doutait que des rumeurs devaient courir sur son compte. Son tempérament, sa façon d'être, ses amitiés avec le elfes, tout ceci devait grandement dénoter avec ce que ces hommes, forgés au combat et aux anciennes traditions, devaient connaître. Elle savait, que tôt ou tard, ce genre de situation déraperait. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit plus tardivement. Étant sous les faveurs et la protection du Roi Thranduil, elle ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Et Brilthor encore moins. La situation était complexe. Du plus costaud au plus frêle, du plus jeune au plus vieux, tous la détaillaient avec un visage fermé propre aux hommes de leur trempe, mais il en faudrait bien plus pour la déstabiliser. Situation inconfortable certes, mais pas dramatique. Sauf si un de ces abrutis l'asticotait de trop. Elle se planta fermement devant ce bloc de chairs, de mailles et de cuirs, et elle demanda clairement :

« Pourrions-nous passer s'il vous plaît Messieurs ? ».

 _« Dire qu'il faut que je me tape de la courtoisie pour parler à ces rustres …. sérieux …. »_ pensa-t-elle en trépignant.

A sa grande surprise ils s'écartèrent, et leur accordèrent un étroit couloir jusqu'aux portes de la caserne. Déjà que l'ombre recouvrait une bonne partie de la cour, évoluer entre cette masse compacte, donnait une impression de claustrophobie très désagréable. Brilthor était nerveux, même si, comme tous les elfes, rien ne transpirait chez lui. Il connaissait le rustre des Hommes, et le caractère de sa protégée, nul doute que tout ceci risquait de mal se finir. Tandis qu'Alexandra, malgré les morsures successives et glaciales qui grignotaient son échine, saluait le comportement plutôt inattendu de ces gaillards, déchanta vite lorsque l'un d'entre eux tendit la jambe juste devant elle, et qu'elle ne put l'éviter. Elle buta et se sentit partir en avant, prête à embrasser la poussière d'un baiser brutal. C'était sans compter l'adresse et la force de son ami. Il rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne chute totalement, tandis qu'un concert de rires narquois s'élevait autours d'eux. Les hommes refermèrent le couloir, et ils furent encerclés.

 _« Ha ben bravo ma grande ! T'as d'autres idées de génie de ce style ?! »_ s'admonesta-t-elle en soupirant. _« Décidément, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me faire à cette société néandertalienne … et le pire, c'est que je peux pas déclencher trop de remous vu la situation que j'ai mise en place avec ce traité! Sans parler de mes amis, qui en voulant sûrement me protéger et me prêter main forte, se mettraient dans le pétrin le plus total »_. D'ailleurs, elle ferma les paupières quand elle entendit Brilthor grogner « Vous êtes d'une stupidité affligeante ! ». Les moqueries se turent tout aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient fusé. Alexandra sentit des petites aiguilles chatouiller sa nuque alors qu'elle fleurait le danger se profiler à vue de nez. Il fallait qu'elle calme la situation.

Le plus grand et le plus costaud, sûrement le chouchou de la bande car ce genre de stature en imposait, s'avança d'un pas. Il avait le visage carré, une belle balafre tout le long de sa joue gauche, des cheveux poivre et sel, un regard bleu dénué de sympathie et de chaleur. Comme ont souvent ceux qui ont trop vécus les affres de la guerre. Il toisa Brilthor de haut en bas, et un mauvais sourire déforma sa bouche scarifiée sur la commissure gauche.

« C'est qu'elle sait parler notre langue la Princesse aux Cheveux d'Or ! Et sait s'adresser à nous ! T'as un problème blondinet ?! » fit l'homme en crachant par terre devant ses pieds, indiquant clairement son animosité envers son peuple.

Brilthor posa instinctivement la main sur le pommeau de son épée, et il se colla à son amie pour faire rempart à ce qui se tramait. Se redressant pour imposer sa présence et faire front, il allait rétorquer quand il sentit la main d'Alexandra se poser sur son avant-bras. Il coula ses yeux clairs vers elle, et l'humaine lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait rester sur la réserve. Elle vit à son air déterminé qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et qu'il était prêt à remettre à leur place ces importuns.

« Attention Rodrik ! L'étrangère veille sur son petit roquet ! Elle pourrait bien te mordre ! » s'exclama un de ses comparse à l'arrière.

Ledit Rodrik éclata d'un rire gras qui hérissa les cheveux d'Alex. Le soldat lui attrapa vivement le menton d'un geste brusque, et Brilthor dégaina son arme en la pointant sur le pourpoint de celui qui leur cherchait querelle. Immédiatement la dague d'un poignard étincela et Brilthor décela le danger. Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas « Lâchez-la ! Où votre bras se trouvera dépourvu de main dans les secondes à suivre! ». Sa voix était grave, ferme, étonnamment virile. Jamais elle n'avait entendu sortir de la gorge de son ami, telle intonation. Le menton toujours pris en tenaille par le soldat, elle accentua la pression apaisante sur le bras de l'elfe, et fit très posément :

« Ce n'est rien Brilthor … laissez. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de rentrer dans une bagarre de ce type, surtout dans le palais du Roi Elessar ! Pensez au Roi Thranduil, il ne pourrait cautionner un tel déshonneur pour le capitaine de sa garde rapprochée !

\- Honneur en péril si je vous laisse dans telle situation sans bouger ! Rétorqua-t-il, baissant néanmoins son arme.

\- Brave toutou ! » Fit un des hommes d'une voix éraillée et dédaigneuse, qui appuya l'insulte d'un bruit de bouche rappelant un baiser répété.

L'elfe dut faire appel à toute la raison de son peuple pour ne pas embroché l'arriéré qui osait proférer telle insanité. Alexandra donna un coup dans le bras de Rodrik pour le faire lâcher prise, et sentit le sang circuler à nouveau dans ses veines. C'est qu'il avait serré fort le bougre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire un esclandre indigne de vos conditions Messieurs. Veuillez nous laisser passer ou cela va mal finir ! » s'exclama-t-elle sentant le calme la déserter peu à peu.

Deux secondes de silence, puis les rires graveleux reprirent de plus belle. L'homme en face d'elle eut un geste inattendu, il tendit les bras et la poussa en arrière brusquement.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! S'écria la voix de Silfren qui vint en renfort derrière eux.

\- Et bien tu as nombre de laquais à ton service chienne ! Fit Rodrik en voyant Skalladrin et Silfren qui arrivaient au pas de course. Il lorgna Alexandra des pieds à la tête, et continua, ses mots chuintant comme le cracha d'un reptile, Elfe, Nain, Homme, donne ton prix il sera le mien ! Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder, et tu sembles pleine de fougue ! Assez digne pour m'accueillir entre tes cuisses ! » Finit-il par dire en partant dans un autre rire sinistre, qui fut repris par les autres.

Alexandra jaugea la situation. Ils étaient une vingtaine, et eux, quatre. Sûrs de leur supériorité numérique, ils ne prenaient pas assez en compte le reste. Un Nain et un Elfe, étaient amplement suffisant à les tenir en respect. Sauf que, l'un comme l'autre, ainsi que Silfren, était trop proche de leurs Seigneurs pour entrer dans un bagarre d'ivrognes.

« Je suis trop chère pour vous ! Mes fesses ne sont réservées qu'à la Haute ! Et surtout à ceux qui pensent avec autre chose que leur phallus ! Si tant est que le verbe « penser » soit à la hauteur de votre compréhension! » Rétorqua Alexandra dont le contrôle de soi s'étiolait au fil des secondes. Elle faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux quand elle vit le visage de Rodrik se déformer peu à peu sous la surprise d'être ainsi éconduit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » S'écria une voix grognant comme un ciel d'orage, surgissant de la caserne comme l'avertissement d'une bête fauve.

Tous se figèrent. Les soldats se redressèrent subitement et se mirent en rang au garde à vous. Le groupe compact de muscles et d'acier qui les entourait s'ouvrit comme un ban de poissons face à un prédateur. Dans l'embrasure sombre de la grande porte, une silhouette se découpa. Contre toute attente, le capitaine qui sortit des pénombres matinales, lui fit penser d'abord à un elfe. Il était grand, élancé, et devait tout comme le Rohirrim et Brilthor, arborer des muscles secs et fins. Les cheveux courts, ce qui était assez rare en ce monde, il devait avoir l'âge de son ami cavalier. Arborant une chevelure noire, étonnamment luisante, ses iris étaient d'un vert d'eau saisissant. Enfin, l'iris valide qui lui restait. Son oeil droit avait une fine pellicule opalescente qui lui dévorait la cornée. Il avait le visage assez long, creusé mais pas maigre, aux angles sévères, mais quelque chose de félin se dégageait de lui. Sa démarche était ample et fluide, et son armure d'entraînement ne semblait guère peser sur ses épaules. Les hommes le saluèrent au passage, et il s'avança vers le groupe d'amis. Brilthor était légèrement en avant. Les arrières d'Alexandra étaient couverts par Silfren et Skalladrin, qui étudiaient tout autant d'un air suspicieux, l'homme qui venait vers eux. Alexandra avait vu juste, il était d'une stature égale à celle de Brilthor, quelque chose chez lui, ne faisait pas totalement humain. Il l'examina de son œil valide, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Et elle vit à sa place, Joshua. Oui, son ancien mentor s'exprimait à travers les traits de cet inconnu. Cela la troubla quelques secondes.

« Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici, femme …. déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et posée, qui dénotait avec son aspect presque aérien.

\- Je ne voulais pas gêner, justement je quittais les lieux, répondit-elle en se raidissant, acceptant que peu d'être nommée par ce mot si avilissant dans ce royaume.

\- Vous ne trouverez que déconvenues et ennuis en foulant le sable de cette aire. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver vos petites fesses, et eux non plus, fit-il très sérieux en faisant un signe de menton à l'adresse de ses acolytes.

\- Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était élitiste …

\- Si c'est le cas alors vous avez tout à fait le droit d'y laisser vos fesses ! S'exclama Skalladrin sciemment moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce à dire ?! Que vous pensez réellement que cette bourgeoise a le droit de salir de sa présence l'endroit où de nombreux preux sont venus s'entraîner ! S'écria presque Rodrik devenant rouge d'indignation.

\- Exactement! Car je gage qu'elle mettrait à terre n'importe lequel de vos gars ! Renchérit Silfren en faisant un pas en avant, clairement prêt à en découdre.

 _« Oula! Ho on se calme petit père ! J'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle ici …. et puis, je suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'en sortir avec panache … faut pas déconner non plus! Ce sont de vrais guerriers les loustics là! »_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant d'agacement. Ce qui ne manqua pas au capitaine des Hommes. Il eut un léger sourire, qui étira ses lèvres fines de façon des plus charmante. Le vert clair de ses yeux ne lâchait pas Alexandra une seconde, comme si il était doté d'une vision laser pour sonder chaque millimètre de son anatomie. Contre toute attente, il déclara d'une voix claire et forte pour qu'elle résonne suffisamment afin d'être entendu :

« Ho mais de ça je n'en doute pas. Je vous ai vu vous défaire de votre assassin. Une personne qui bouge tel que vous, est à prendre au sérieux. Et même si je gage que vous auriez certaines choses à nous apprendre, ce lieu n'est pas pour vous. Mes hommes n'ont guère la manière des elfes et des nobles, ma Dame. Vous avez dû déjà le constater, je vous conseillerai d'être plus prudente à l'avenir ….

\- Et bien soit! Je trouverai un autre endroit pour m'exercer, puisque ces babouins ne peuvent pas être plus enclin à la compréhension ! » éructa Alexandra en serrant quelque peu les dents, n'ayant pas pour habitude de devoir courber l'échine aussi facilement. Mais dans cette histoire, il n'y avait pas que son honneur en jeu, mais aussi celui de ses amis.

Le capitaine hocha la tête lentement, puis vissant son attention sur le Rohirrim et le Nain, il fit avec plus d'amabilité :

« Quant à vous, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous souhaitez vous exercer un peu! ».

Les deux amis se regardèrent mutuellement, plus que surpris par la tournure des évènements. Silfren allait refuser, mais Skal lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Avec plaisir ! J'ai grand besoin d'exercice par ce froid! » déclara ce dernier d'une voix forte et bourrue.

Autre soupir de la part de l'humaine, qui, ne demandant pas son reste, prit la direction de la caserne en faisant un vague signe de la main en guise de salut. Brilthor coula un regard noir à tous les hommes présents, qui affichaient débilement un air hautain et satisfait. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Rodrik s'exclama avec entrain :

« En voilà une qui viendra pas nous pourrir l'atmosphère de si tôt ! Pour qui elle se prend cette grognasse ?! »

Silfren nota l'éclat de métal froid qui anima la prunelle claire de leur capitaine. Il se tourna vers Rodrik, et répondit très calmement, trop calmement peut-être « Une personne qui pourrait vous faire plus de mal que vous pourriez le soupçonner imbécile ! Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai sauvé aujourd'hui, mais toi, âne sans cervelle! Rodrik déglutit avec effort face à l'intensité de cet oeil qui le lacérait sur place. Aller! En place mesdemoiselles ! On est en retard ! Au pas de course et que ça saute !

\- Oui Capitaine ! s'écrièrent les hommes en chœurs tout en se mettant en mouvement ».

Stoïque au possible, il les regarda faire, puis revenant sur les deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, il tendit la main, et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Darren ! Je suis le Capitaine de cette bande d'abrutis au grand coeur, quoi qu'on en pense ! Je suis le plus haut gradé en ces lieux. Normalement j'accèderai au poste de Général dans quelques semaines, si les Valar le veulent ! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Peut-être pourrez-vous satisfaire ma curiosité, que se passe-t-il donc au-delà de nos frontières ? Nombre de bruits courent sur une menace invisible. Le roi Elessar et son grand intendant, le Seigneur Faramir, ne laissent que peu filtrer les informations …. je veux savoir si quelque chose menace ma cité …. ».

Skal et Silfren l'étudièrent longuement, mais tout comme avec Alex, l'impression que leur donna cet homme de prime abord, était plus que positive. Malgré son côté bourru, il avait l'air honnête. Silfren commença alors ses explicatifs, agrémentés par des interventions sporadiques du Nain. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ne dévoilèrent rien au sujet d'Alexandra. Ils savaient que ces informations devaient à jamais se tenir secrètes.

.

* * *

.

« Alexandra ! Attendez ! » héla Brilthor qui courrait presque derrière elle.

Il savait que cet incident venait de la mettre dans tous ses états. Ses traits s'étaient fermés comme aux premiers jours de leur rencontre, et les poings serrés, elle essayait de canaliser ses nerfs dans une marche rapide. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et elle était pleine de poussière à l'avoir combattu dans l'aire d'entraînement. Elle ressemblait à une folle échappée d'une asile, en quête d'une prochaine victime. Il réussit à lui attraper le bras et à la retourner pour qu'elle le regarde. Les joues rougies par la révolte qui bouillait dans son sang, elle lâcha sèchement :

« Laissez-moi Brilthor! J'ai besoin d'être seule !

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas à cela! Cet homme, j'en suis certain, était sincère en préconisant votre bien-être si vous daigniez comprendre la situation ….

\- La situation ?! Là d'où je viens des milliers de femmes se sont battues, sont mortes, ont subis les pires des affronts et sévices, pour accéder à cette liberté que je défends tant! Quand je vois ça! Ce genre de comportement aussi arriéré que stupide ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces âmes courageuses qui ont réussi à faire changer le monde, à le faire évoluer ! Vous …. vous ne pouvez comprendre ….. » fit-elle défaitiste en tirant sur son bras pour se défaire de sa poigne.

Le magnifique visage de l'ellon se fendit d'un merveilleux sourire, et d'une voix douce il déclara, presque malicieux :

« Comme vous dites … des milliers d'âmes … mais ici vous êtes seule Alexandra. Mais je suis certain, que vous trouverez oreilles attentives à ce message …. laissez-vous juste un peu de temps. Les choses ne se font pas en un jour …. ».

Elle planta ses yeux aux nuances brunes si chaleureuses dans les siens, et avec un piteux sourire, elle soupira:

« Oui … je sais bien …. ».

Cependant, quand elle croisa le sourire confiant de son ami, elle sut, sans se l'expliquer, que ce jeune elfe, contribuerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à cela. A cette prise de conscience. Après tout, les Elfes étaient sans nul doute plus évolués là-dessus que les Hommes. Même si chez eux aussi, nombre de choses étaient à revoir. Un page s'avança vers eux, et à son pourpoint, ils reconnurent les armoiries du Gondor. Le jeune-homme s'inclina gracieusement, et d'une voix juvénile quelque peu rauque, il déclara : « La Reine du Gondor, et la Dame de L'Ithilien désirent vous voir ».

Alexandra ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et ces derniers bifurquèrent sur Brilthor un quart de seconde.

 _« Que peuvent-elles bien me vouloir ? »_ s'interrogea l'humaine, puis un éclair lui traversa l'esprit _« Ha ...oui .. il est vrai que j'avais fait la demande de m'entretenir avec elles ... »_. Elle hocha la tête, et répondit:

« Soit. Je dois d'abord aller me laver et me changer.

\- Je vous accompagne, j'attendrai à votre porte le temps nécessaire, et vous conduirai au boudoir de la reine.

\- Bien …. Brilthor, je vous laisse ici. Passez une belle journée mon ami, à plus tard!

\- A plus tard ! » Fit ce dernier en posant sa main sur son coeur en signe de salut.

Elle vint lui claquer une bise magistrale qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues, et elle crut que le page allait mourir d'une apoplexie. Elle partit dans un franc petit rire, et s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le page la suivit comme son ombre, intrigué par le comportement de cette femme aux cheveux courts. Quand elle lui ferma presque la porte au nez, il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs du couloir, et attendit patiemment.

.

.

Une odeur de sous-bois et de pin sylvestre flottait dans les airs. Alexandra nota que Thranduil avait dû passer pendant son entraînement. Vu l'heure et l'absence de Brilthor, elle était certaine qu'il avait compris où elle était. Un petit pincement au coeur la chatouilla, elle aurait aimé se perdre dans ses bras là. Ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble. L'état du roi des elfes, était un peu incompréhensible pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas totalement à appréhender le mal qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, alors que c'était sa personne qui avait subi l'avanie de plein fouet. Elle alla dans sa salle d'eau, et malgré le jeune-homme qui stationnait devant sa porte, elle se fit couler un bain. Déjà qu'elle faisait masculine aux yeux de beaucoup, elle n'allait pas en plus en rajouter en étant peu présentable devant ces Dames. Elle les avait en estime, elle ferait des efforts. Laissant tomber ses affaires au sol, elle soupira de contentement en se glissant dans les eaux fumantes de son bain parfumé. Ses pensées toutes tournées vers son roi. Elle se lava les cheveux, prit du temps pour elle. Esquissa un sourire devant un bleu qui était en train de se former sur son bras, là où Brilthor avait porté un coup plus incisif. Ce jeune elfe avait toute son affection. Elle aimait sa pudeur, sa retenue, qui camouflaient tellement plus. Dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il ferait un elfe des plus remarquable, au même titre que Legolas, elle le savait. Pensant à tout et à rien, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur un train de pensées quelque peu chaotique, mais des plus agréable. Dans un état proche de la somnolence, l'odeur du roi revint chatouiller ses narines, et elle dut s'avouer que ces fragrances avaient sur elle, un effet des plus notable. Il y avait une sensation agréable de sécurité, ce profond sentiment d'être chez soi. D'avoir retrouvé une part de soi-même, et d'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés, l'être qui peuplait à lui seul, tout un monde. Elle eut un petit rire qui vibra dans ses cordes vocales, ayant les intonations d'un ronronnement suave, se moquant un peu d'elle-même en se disant qu'elle était effectivement, plus qu'amoureuse de cet être insensé.

« Je me demande bien quelles sont les pensées qui peuvent ainsi vous tirer ces merveilleux sons dans votre bain …. » fit la voix de Thranduil derrière elle, tendrement narquoise.

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Une gerbe d'eau phénoménale vint maculer le carrelage de la salle de bain tandis qu'elle se retournait vivement vers lui. Ses yeux sombres lancèrent des éclairs, et elle s'écria « Non mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?! On vous a jamais dit que c'était poli, et plus que bienvenu de frapper avant d'entrer ! ». Les cheveux dégoulinant, les joues rougies par la colère et les vapeurs de son immersion aux vapeurs florifères; son corps dénudé n'était que partiellement visible sous les ondes recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de mousse; et Thranduil émit un son de gorge fort agréable en s'amusant de l'état de son humaine. Il vint vers elle tandis qu'elle se repositionnait confortablement dans le bac en cuivre, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Une fois à son côté, il avait l'air immense. Les fenêtres accueillaient les rayons blafards de ce début de matinée printanière, mais même dans cette clarté vacillante, la beauté de l'elfe irradiait totalement. Ses yeux bleus la détaillaient en silence, et elle soupçonnait les pensées qui envahissaient peu à peu l'esprit du souverain. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste en ce sens.

 _« C'est étrange, il n'a jamais eu telle réserve. Est-ce que cet incident, a en effet, blessé son âme au point de le changer ? Je vois qu'il désire me retrouver, mais … sa retenue me gêne pour être honnête. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je la loue, ou si elle me dérange au final. Peut-être que …... »_.

Il vit bien avant qu'elle ne parle, l'éclat familier dans ses prunelles, quand elle prenait une décision. Elle sortit une main délicate de son couvert aquatique, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Au début il s'inclina, mais il vit que cette position n'était pas des plus confortable, aussi, vint-il à s'accroupir près de la baignoire, ce qui là oui, la laissa totalement sans voix. _« Il se met de lui-même presque à genoux ? … Devant moi ? Par les Dieux, pincez-moi ! »_ pensa-t-elle réellement saisie. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, tout cet enchaînement de geste se fit dans le silence le plus sacré. Une fois que le visage de porcelaine de Thranduil fut près du sien, elle le coupa avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. L'envie qu'elle avait de lui en cet instant, était fulgurante. Incompréhensible et foudroyante. De le voir sciemment se mettre à sa hauteur, après sa décision qui plus est, était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, ou même, espérer. La peau enduite d'eau agréablement odorante, elle se redressa, et vint prendre sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et goûta un baiser, puis deux. Pondérés, suaves, amoureux, presque chastes. Puis elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et imposa sa volonté sur les parties charnues et délectables qu'elle convoitait. Elle passa sa langue sur le fil de leurs lèvres scellées, elle en voulait plus. Et il lui offrit. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se laissa totalement submerger par le désir presque animal qu'elle avait de lui en cet instant. Il voulut la repousser délicatement, mais elle accrocha ses doigts dans sa chevelure de soie. Se contorsionnant pour ne pas rompre le contact, puis, une baignoire restant ce qu'elle est, elle glissa lamentablement sur la paroi et se retrouva déséquilibrée. Basculant un peu en avant, elle mouilla Thranduil tandis que l'eau une fois de plus jaillissait de sa prison de métal. Le roi ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un rire grave en voyant sa mine déconfite, tandis que les remous faisaient ondoyer la mousse sur les flots tumultueux.

« Voilà ce qu'il advient quand on est trop gourmande ! La nargua-t-il gentiment.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive … gniagniagnia …. répéta-t-elle en pestant comme une enfant ».

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, dévoilant son corps à la vue de l'elfe qui ne s'attendait pas à telle réaction. _« En même temps, qu'est-ce que je pourrai attendre d'autre de sa part …. »_ pensa-t-il très amusé par ses facéties. Oui, elle était une source de fraîcheur inestimable. Sa lumière dans ce monde grisâtre d'immortalité. Elle sortit, déposant ainsi des empreintes imbibées sur les carrelages et tapis, puis alla prendre une serviette. Elle se sécha vite fait et s'enroula dedans rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir froid. Thranduil se releva lentement, ses vêtements quelque peu humides grâce aux frasques de son amante. Il admirait la grâce de ses gestes, le satiné de sa peau, ses courbes à la fois austères et alléchantes. Comme on pouvait rester de longues minutes devant un tableau, l'elfe était totalement en phase avec sa nature profondément contemplative. Il la vit chercher quelque chose du regard, et sourit devant la moue dubitative qu'elle exécuta en trouvant le fruit de ses fouilles. Une robe. Décidément, cela revêtait toujours une certaine forme de torture pour elle d'en mettre une. Puis, elle changea d'avis au dernier moment. Se dirigeant dans sa chambre en passant devant le roi en lui adressant que peu d'attention, elle alla chercher la livrée de l'intendant, et s'habilla avec. Le roi vint la rejoindre, et tiquant un peu, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Elles ne vont pas apprécier ….

\- Je ne me sens pas de m'habiller en robe. Je n'ai jamais aimé cela. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être vulnérable …. comme en danger, murmura-t-elle dans un aveu poignant ».

La respiration de Thranduil se coupa un instant. Il grimaça en pensant _« Et je n'ai pas dû arranger cette vision des choses …. »_. Une fois habillée, coiffée et prête, elle vint vers lui, et lui posant un tendre baiser sur la joue, elle déclara:

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette entrevue durera. De plus je n'ai rien mangé …. et l'exercice m'ouvre l'appétit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas …. elles auront de quoi satisfaire votre estomac de moineau … »

Elle allait partir, mais il la retint par l'épaule. La tournant avec légèreté, il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur mortelle. Comment pourrait-il, en cet instant, lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle ? Cela dépassait le stade des mots, ou même des gestes. Il frissonna quand elle chuchota contre la peau de sa gorge.

« Je vous averti que si vous continuez, c'est moi qui vais finir par abuser de vous Seigneur. Cessez de jouer avec mes envies aujourd'hui …. »

Bien que le début de la phrase lui imprima une onde glacée dans le coeur, le reste le lui réchauffa avec tout autant de violence. Si elle savait. Si elle soupçonnait la fièvre qui le consumait. Mais il s'était juré de la laisser venir, et de faire que leur prochain partage, soit des plus parfait. Peut-être arriverait-il ainsi, à effacer un peu de l'ignoble acte qu'il avait commis. Encore maintenant, il n'en revenait pas de son pardon. De cet acte d'amour démesuré que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu octroyer. Tout souverain soit-il. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il la laissa se détacher de lui, et partir encore une fois. Éloignant sa présence douillette, et le repos qu'elle lui fournissait sans même s'en rendre compte. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, il se sentit désespérément solitaire. Portant un regard vers la journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait, il décida d'aller lui aussi s'entraîner un peu. _« Legolas sera peut-être libre. Il y a for longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé de tels instants lui et moi. Je pense que ce serait des plus appréciable. Je dois apprendre, tout comme les Hommes, à profiter de ce que j'ai la chance de posséder. De jouir de la présence de mes proches …. car ils ne seront pas éternellement à mes côtés ….. plus maintenant …. »._

 _._

* * *

.

Le page, très patient pour le coup, s'inclina quand il la vit sortir, et sans un mot, prit le grand couloir dans le sens qu'elle-même, n'avait encore jamais emprunté. Elle savait qu'au bout de celui-ci, se tenaient les appartements royaux et ceux réservés à l'intendant. Plongée dans ses pensées quelques peu mutines suite à l'enlacement de l'elfe qui faisait défaillir son palpitant d'humaine, elle faillit rentrer dans le jouvenceau, alors que celui s'arrêtait net dans la coursive. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en la voyant aussi proche de lui, ne comprenant pas sa proximité, et il leva vers elle une attention des plus dubitative. A vrai dire, elle l'impressionnait, et Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le lisant sur son visage pubère.

« Le … le boudoir de la reine se trouve derrière cette porte …. dit-il presque en bafouillant, tendant rapidement un bras vers une porte massive, mais qui, nota-t-elle, portait les caractéristiques du savoir-faire elfique.

\- Merci jeune-homme ! Bonne journée à vous ! » Lança Alexandra quelque peu amusée par le comportement du jeune page.

Prenant la direction indiquée, elle frappa trois fois sur la surface lisse et claire. Le page fila avant que sa présence ne devienne que trop discutable, et qu'on l'accuse de curiosité malsaine. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière crue qui saturait la pièce, lui agressa presque les yeux. Une harpe dans la pièce, fredonnait un air harmonieux et doux. Une servante aux cheveux clairs et aux noirs lui ouvrit, l'accueillant avec une mine agréable, et un regard qui trahissait son trouble. Une femme vêtue et habillée ainsi, elle ne devait pas en croiser tous les jours. Cet air de merlan frit, qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins dépeint sur leur faciès quand ils la voyaient pour la première fois, commençait à l'indisposer. C'est vrai quoi ! A chaque fois cela lui donnait clairement l'impression qu'elle était l'incarnation du mal en personne. _« Bon en même temps, tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour te fondre dans le décor …. tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! »_ se rabroua-t-elle légèrement.

Quand elle fut totalement à l'intérieur et que la jeune servante eut fermé derrière elle, Alexandra crut qu'elle venait de replonger dans son enfance. Les couleurs de la vaste pièce, étaient dans les parme, mauve et rose. De grands rideaux lavande encadraient les immenses fenêtres de la salle, toutes deux étaient agrémentées d'un petit banc de pierre blanche, recouverts de coussins, afin que les dames puissent s'adonner à des activités tels que la broderie ou le tricot, le plus tard ou tôt possible dans la journée, profitant de la lueur du jour. A la gauche se tenait une cheminée de belle taille pour conserver la chaleur. Quelques fauteuils et autres larges coussins encerclaient une petite table circulaire en fer forgé. De rares colonnes longeant les murs, portaient des moulures de feuilles et de branches, tout comme la ferrure de la tablée, dont la surface était en verre translucide. Tout ici, respirait le calme, la douceur, cette tendresse toute singulièrement féminine. D'abord un peu gênée, Alexandra dut s'avouer que retrouver ces notes délicates dans ce monde tout masculin, était au final, fortement agréable. Eowyn et Arwen étaient assises dans leur fauteuil, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles l'observaient tout bonnement, tandis qu'Alexandra essayait de s'acclimater au mieux. A la droite de la pièce dans un coin, des instruments de musiques étaient disposés, et une femme rousse, à la beauté peu commune, laissait glisser ses doigts avec une grâce aérienne, sur les cordes frémissantes de l'immense harpe dorée sur laquelle elle s'exerçait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement rassurant qui se dégageait de ces lieux. Comme le cocon du ventre maternel, douillet, presque feutré, où même les messes basses des quelques suivantes de la reine, semblaient tout bonnement naturelles en cet espace aux antipodes de ceux qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à présent sur Arda. Un subtil mélange humain et elfique, qui transcendait peut-être les deux peuples en une union parfaite. Arwen dit quelque chose de sa voix douce habituelle, et les servantes, dont la musicienne, quittèrent la pièce, instaurant ainsi, un silence presque religieux.

« Venez vous asseoir Alexandra ! Nous n'allons pas vous manger ! » s'exclama Eowyn avec son sourire lumineux habituel, et ses yeux clairs rieurs, qu'Alexandra avait appris à fortement apprécier.

 _« Dire que cette femme a porté l'épée et l'armure …. à la voir maintenant …. nul ne pourrait le soupçonner. Est-ce ce qui m'attend si je reste en ce monde ? Si je Le suis …..? »_ se questionna-t-elle quelques secondes en dévisageant Eowyn presque impoliment.

Gauchement elle vint prendre place dans un des fauteuils, se sentant lourde et pataude face à la délicatesse innée chez ces Grandes Dames. Arwen se pencha vers elle, tandis qu'elle prenait place en face des deux amies, et elle demanda :

« Voulez-vous boire et manger quelque chose ? Le thé est encore chaud, et les viennoiseries bien fraîches ».

Elle tendit le bras droit, en posant la main gauche sur son ventre rebondi, et lui montra la table où un plateau bien rempli, trônait. On lui avait toujours dit qu'une femme enceinte, était radieuse et épanouie. A voir Arwen, il était clair que ces « on dits » étaient des plus fondés. L'estomac creux d'Alexandra grogna légèrement, répondant de ce fait, à sa place. Eowyn eut un petit rire, et venant la servir, ce qui étonna grandement la Terrienne, elle s'exclama de bonne humeur :

« Bien entendu qu'elle a faim! Elle est toujours en train de courir et de guerroyer, physiquement ou moralement ! Il en faut de l'énergie pour affronter tous ces hommes sans ciller! ».

Alexandra la regarda exécuter ses mouvements, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle décela le passif de la Dame de l'Ithilien. Chaque geste était précis, fort et adroit. Même dans la façon qu'elle avait de tenir une théière et une tasse. L'ourlet des lèvres d'Alexandra se retroussa légèrement. Sur Terre, Eowyn et elle auraient pus être de réelles compagnes, autant d'amusement que de combats, elle en était certaine. Résistant à l'envie de tout engouffrer sous la faim tyrannique qui lui assaillait les entrailles, elle resta bien élevée et attendit patiemment de caler sa faim en picorant avec parcimonie. Arwen l'incommodait, ses yeux gris magnifiques, ne cessaient de la détailler, de la sonder. Elle ne savait pas si, en perdant son immortalité, elle avait délaissé d'autres caractéristiques inhérentes aux elfes, surtout les plus anciens. Dont cette façon qu'ils ont de lire en l'Homme avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se dit au final que ces deux femmes s'étaient bien trouvées. L'une discrète et magnifique comme une nuit constellée d'étoile. L'autre exubérante et radieuse comme un soleil d'été.

« Ainsi, il paraît que vous vouliez nous parler, Dame Alexandra ? Exposa calmement Arwen ».

Alexandra se racla la gorge tout en reposant sa tasse vide, et se calant dans son fauteuil tout en prenant une position décontractée au possible, qui prouvait sa totale envie de discuter calmement, elle répondit:

« Oui. Mais appelez-moi juste Alexandra s'il vous plaît. Je n'aime pas les titres, encore mois ceux qui ne me conviennent guère ….

\- Vous préférez peut-être « Sirène du Pacifique » ? » la coupa presque Arwen, incisive.

Les doigts d'Alexandra se contractèrent instinctivement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son regard se durcit, néanmoins, elle resta posée.

« Qui vous a parlé de ceci ? Questionna-t-elle sans détour.

\- Mon père. Dame Galadriel et lui, sont des amis proches. Et vous alimentez bien plus de conversations que vous ne le voudriez sûrement. N'en prenez pas ombrage pour autant. Vous êtes sous le signe de leur protection, et de leurs bonnes grâces. Ce qui est gage de valeur aux yeux de tous les peuples d'Arda. Sans compter l'affection impressionnante, et plutôt singulière, que vous porte le Roi Thranduil. Réputé pour être l'elfe le plus complexe et inflexible que ces terres ont pu porté en leur sein depuis les périodes obscures ».

Eowyn qui était en train de boire faillit s'étrangler sous cet aveu. Arwen et Alexandra rivèrent les yeux sur elle, et celle-ci était rouge comme une pivoine. Reprenant son souffle en toussotant un peu, elle braqua son attention sur leur nouvelle amie, et sans prendre de pincette elle demanda ouvertement :

« Vous avez les faveurs d'un Roi ? Et pas n'importe lequel qui plus est ?! Notre Rohirrim ne vous plaît-il donc plus ? ».

La teinte de déception qui perça dans la voix d'Eowyn la toucha. Alexandra se trouvait dans une situation des plus inconfortable, qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait à l'étroit, comme acculée. Elle se connaissait, si elle n'aplanissait pas tout ceci, ses réactions allaient devenir explosives. Respirant à fond, elle répondit, néanmoins troublée :

« Silfren est un homme brave et bon. Mais croyez-moi Dame Eowyn, il mérite bien mieux qu'une pauvre âme errante. Qui lui ferait bien plus de mal que de bien …. Les hommes de valeur comme lui, son trop rares pour être ainsi gâchés de la sorte ….

\- Alors que le Roi Thranduil, lui, mérite un sort moins clément ? S'amusa presque à soulever Arwen ».

Alexandra allait la remettre à sa place, toute Reine soit-elle, mais elle se calma bien vite quand elle vit la lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Pourtant, l'elfe n'avait pas tort. Alexandra se sentit se vider peu à peu de toutes ses forces. Comme si cette atmosphère et ce breuvage chaud si plein de douceurs, endormaient progressivement toutes ses flammes guerrières.

« Le Roi Thranduil est un elfe de grand âge et avisé, qui saura mieux brider ses émotions …. et les oublier peut-être … tout au fil de son immortalité. Ma présence deviendra un souvenir … une étape, un infime passage dans ses siècles d'existence …. »

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur les prunelles sombres de la Terrienne; et les deux femmes en furent émues.

« Il ne vous oubliera jamais … il ne le pourra pas. Idhril, fille de Seregon ….. ne vous a-t-on pas expliqué les liens des âmes soeurs ? Demanda Arwen tout d'un coup plus grave.

\- Si …. et j'en suis réellement navrée. Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci Dame Arwen. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Toute cette histoire, dépasse, et de loin, toutes mes conceptions du monde. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le sujet d'un mal que je ne pourrai amoindrir ….. ».

Des larmes traîtresses perlèrent derrière la barrière noire de ses cils. La voix calme et vibrante de l'elfe en face d'elle, était en train de mettre à sac, toutes ses résistances. Faisant ressurgir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'effleurer en ces instants. Elle bloqua ses yeux sur le plateau presque vidé à présent, ne voulant plus affronter ce regard anthracite si perçant. Tout comme pouvait l'être celui d'Elrond nota-t-elle au passage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Alexandra. Il sait également quel chemin il emprunte. Je suis même totalement abasourdie par ses choix. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Seigneur Thranduil, autant aimé que craint chez ses amis et ennemis, feraient tant de choses pour une simple humaine. Malgré les blessures que vous lui infligerez, croyez en ma totale sincérité, quand je vous dis que, sans nul doute, vous serez la chose la plus bénéfique qui puisse lui arriver ….. Alexandra leva vers elle des yeux totalement ahuris. Son destin était sombre. Solitaire et reclus, il aurait peu à peu perdu de la lumière héritée des Eldar …. mais vous la lui avez redonné. Elle brille à nouveau, et chaque jour elle monte en intensité. Ne voyez-vous pas Alexandra, le don que vous lui faite ? Si il advenait quoi que ce soit; Mandos l'accueillerait avec bien plus de grâces et d'amour …... Ce n'est pas qu'un monde que vous aidez ma chère … vous sauvez une Lumière … une clarté divine offerte par nos Dieux il y a de cela des millénaires ….. ».

 _« Trouver le Passage et la Lumière, hein Gandalf ?! Si ça c'est pas tordu comme destin ?! »_ ironisa-t-elle en son for intérieur malgré la douleur qui lui soulevait la poitrine.

C'était trop, ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle les essuya presque rageusement, exprimant dans un rire nerveux :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était de bon ton de faire pleurer ses convives, Reine Arwen! ».

L'elfe sourit tendrement face à l'échappatoire qu'elle venait de lui tendre. Eowyn, touchée par le désarrois d'Alexandra, se leva, et finit de la déboussoler en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et lui prenant une main délicatement. Lui octroyant un épanchement des plus réservé, mais dont l'intensité se déchargea dans son organisme comme un courant impétueux.

« Les amours entre les Elfes et les Hommes sont souvent tragiques, mais …. dit Eowyn d'une voix grave, qui se tinta d'espoir en coulant une attention joyeuse vers Arwen, il arrive que certains trouvent une fin heureuse et des plus inattendue. Qui sait, le roi Thranduil et vous, avez peut-être devant vous une destinée toute particulière …...

\- Oui …. qui sait … mais …. Mesdames, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai vous parler d'autres choses que mes problèmes sentimentaux, se ressaisit Alexandra en séchant ses larmes et en se défaisant gentiment du geste tendre qu'Eowyn lui avait donné ».

Celle-ci comprit et alla se rasseoir à sa place, respectant les réserves de leur invitée. Après quelques secondes, Alexandra, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses en joignant les mains, et commença:

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, la planète d'où je viens, a subi maints changements. Autant industriels que sociologiques. Chez nous, les femmes sont libres, et ont gagné cette liberté âprement. Après de nombreux combats et implications. Ce ne fut pas simple, et cela a mis plusieurs siècles. Vu le stade d'évolution de votre société, j'imagine que vos filles ne sont pas instruites, sauf les plus aisées. Mais que la basse extraction, elle, est oubliée. Il est important que ce savoir, soit donné équitablement à tous les enfants. Garçons et Filles pour que leur devenir soient meilleur.

\- Mais si nous leur offrons l'instruction, ne voudront-ils pas faire abdiquer la souveraineté et la noblesse ? Demanda Eowyn soucieuse, bien plus au fait de ces choses qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

\- Oui, Alexandra hocha la tête lentement. Sauf, si, la souveraineté et la noblesse en question jouent le jeu. Il ne peut y avoir de confrontation si les choses restent plus ou moins équitables, mais surtout, justes. Mais là, nous entrons dans d'autres sphères qui concernent plus vos maris, sans vouloir vous offensez, que vous. Malheureusement, comme l'a soulevé un ami à moi il y a un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, je ne pourrais changer le monde à moi seule. Qui plus est, dans le temps qui m'est imparti. Ainsi, je dois distiller les idées petit à petit, et à différente personne. Ce savoir doit devenir un réseau, et non l'apanage d'un seul être. Tout ceci ferait l'effet inverse, et un despote prendrait vite le pouvoir. Ma tâche n'est pas aisée, je dois réfléchir à beaucoup de paramètres, et je prie pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Je ne suis qu'une humaine …. je crains de tout faire capoter en voulant faire bien. Bref … vous êtes Reines, vous seules aurez le pouvoir d'instaurer ce que je vais vous dire. Les hommes nous pensent faibles, et trop souvent sentimentales. Et c'est là-dessus qu'il va falloir jouer Mesdames. Vous serez mères, et en ce cas, très proches de l'enfance. Il est primordial que vous avanciez ceci, le bien-être des jeunes populations à venir, de vos héritages.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Arwen très intéressée pour le coup, voyant en leur nouvelle amie, tout le potentiel intellectuel qu'elle pouvait leur fournir et léguer au peuple des Hommes.

\- L'école pour tous. C'est aussi simple que cela, jusqu'à au moins seize années révolues, déclara Alexandra fermement.

\- Mais comment feront les paysans sans leurs enfants pour leur prêter main forte ? Si il n'y a personne pour les aider lors des moissons, les récoltes ne se feront pas …. avança Eowyn soucieuse.

\- Parce que vous avez pris l'habitude du servage. Mais croyez-moi, ils pourront faire face, pour cela ils devront mettre en place des collectivités, où tous devrons participer. Que ce soit bien clair Mesdames, seule l'Entraide, et je parle à grande échelle, sera le véritable ciment de vos civilisations.

\- Vous nous demandez de mettre à bat des siècles de mœurs et de coutumes. Nous ne savons marcher qu'ainsi …. fit Arwen en réfléchissant au long terme.

\- Oui. Et cela risque d'être fort déroutant au début. Difficile même …

\- Nous sortons d'une grande guerre Alexandra, nous ne pouvons nous passer d'une main d'oeuvre, quelle qu'elle soit …. avança Eowyn sagement.

\- Je ne vous dis pas de le faire maintenant. Ces projets mettront des années à se mettre en place. Pensez à ce que les jeunes générations instruites donneront. Des penseurs, des élites, des êtres capables de vous simplifier la vie avec leur vision du monde. Vous recouvreriez la noblesse et la vie qu'avaient en leur temps, les Númenoréens, s'exclama Alexandra enthousiaste.

\- Ils ont fini par déchaîner la colère des Dieux, et être rayé de la carte, sans mauvais jeu de mot, dit Arwen avec un léger rictus.

\- Oui parce qu'ils n'ont pas su restés à leur place …. tout est question d'une harmonie pérenne, je le répète. Je sais, je dois passer pour folle en vous exposant tout ceci. Je conçois que ces visions modernes, vous intéressent autant qu'elles vous terrifient. Mais croyez-moi, si vous savez rester humbles, et ouverts, tout se passera au mieux. Pour en revenir à l'éducation, seule l'instruction peut sauver les peuples. Car elle apprend la maîtrise, le respect. La connaissance évite l'obscurantisme, qui fait souvent bien trop de morts. Et vous qui avez peur de perdre vos privilèges, sachez que vous les perdrez de toutes façons, mais dans le sang et l'horreur si vous n'allait pas en ce sens. L'histoire de mon pays a vu des rois, des reines et des nobles, décapités car le peuple aux abois, s'est soulevé. Arwen porta instinctivement la main à son ventre, et Alexandra la rassura de suite, mais non Reine Arwen, rassurez-vous, rien de tel ne se passera ici. Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je discuterai longuement avec le Roi Aragorn, et l'Intendant Faramir. Ne me dites pas Dame Eowyn, que hisser la cause féminine à un niveau acceptable dans ce monde d'hommes, ne vous tente pas ! Vous qui vous êtes jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille pour défendre les vôtres ?! »

L'éclat qu'elle lut dans son regard, lui fit voir qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Arwen sourit malgré elle face à cette estoque des plus bien menée. Cette femme amenait un vent de changements, qui la fascinait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Elle devait songer à tout ceci, à tête reposée. Elle savait que Alexandra ne donnait pas d'ultimatum, ou d'ordres quelconques, qu'elle ne faisait qu'exposer un renouveau qui serait propices aux bons fonctionnements de leur peuple. Mais, tout cela l'inquiétait également.

« Nous avons écouté attentivement ce que vous aviez à nous dire, Alexandra. Vous êtes consciente que tout ceci, n'est pour le moment, que paroles et idées. Que rien de concret ne sortira de cette pièce. Cependant, votre regard avisé sur un devenir plus ou moins long, m'intrigue. Je sais que tout ce que vous dites est teinté d'une certaine sagesse, mais vous savez également, que l'on ne peut changer les choses d'un revers de la main ….. Même, si je l'avoue, le comportement du Roi Thranduil si changeant en l'espace de seulement une année, ne me laisse aucun doute sur le réel pouvoir que vous détenez ….

\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir Reine Arwen ….. déclara Alexandra presque piteusement. Si ce n'est être une tornade qui a tendance à tout soulever sur son passage …. et parfois, bien malgré elle.

\- Les vents sont les garant d'une certaine stabilité, même si ils agitent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Ils vont et viennent, mais avec eux, survient le changement nécessaire aux bons fonctionnements de la nature et son climat. Nous allons, Eowyn et moi, discuter de tout ceci. De plus, il me semble que vous allez devoir abattre une somme de travail considérable avec le Seigneur Faramir, avec ce fameux traité que vous allez commencer à rédiger …..

\- Oui ….. et j'espère ne pas vous importuner avec toutes mes conceptions étranges … avoua Alexandra, prenant bien en compte tout ce qu'elle pouvait soulever dans leur esprit en ce moment même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Alexandra, nous sommes avec vous …. fit alors Eowyn, qui voyait les ombres du doute s'insinuer sur le visage de la femme en face d'elles ».

Cette dernière hocha la tête lentement en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Soupirant quelque peu. Puis, regardant le ventre rond d'Arwen, elle demanda pour changer de sujet:

« Il est prévu pour quand ?

\- Ho ! Cet été normalement ! » Pépia presque Arwen, perdant de ce fait son air grave.

Le reste de leurs discussions se focalisa sur l'enfant à venir, le nombre de bambins que chacune voulait, de leurs prénoms etc …. Alexandra, malgré les écorchures que ce sujet imprimaient en elle, aima se perdre dans ces discussions, qui pour elle, se paraient d'une agréable futilité.

.

* * *

.


	36. Sur les Ailes du Vent

**.Milyi** : Haaa tu es une grande fille c'est bien ! :p Quel doux rêve que le monde soit plus beau avec l'écrit ... mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il est ? ^^ Mon Dieu, on devrait voter une loi interdisant les surnoms débiles ! mdr. Et tu n'as certes pas de raison d'être jalouse de ce je fais, loin de là même ;) Oui Angrod est là, et le restera, comme je te disais, même si il n'a pas été longtemps dans l'histoire, il a une importance très particulière pour Alex, et ses proches ça va de soi. Skal est un ami, mais il reste un Nain ... qui sait ... ;p Oui on reverra Darren, il va graviter autours du noyau central de mes persos. Et ouais Girl Power ! De toutes façons c'est reconnu depuis longtemps, la Femme n'est pas le sexe faible ! Loin de là même ! *héhé mon côté punaise qui ressort ^^*. Et tu as raison les Dames de cette époque n'avaient pas les conversations que nous pouvons avoir maintenant ! XD Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien indéfectible ma loute ! (et pas loutre :p).

 **.JulieFanfic:** La Savane ou le Savane ? Parce que le gâteau c'est bon, et que c'est toi qui le bouffe ! lol Skal ne se laisse pas si facilement impressionner rassure-toi ;) Brilthor évolue également au fil de l'histoire, bien obligé. Et je souhaite qu'il devienne peu à peu comme son mentor, l'avenir nous le dira ^^ Quant au capitaine, c'est un homme mûr, qui a survécu à la guerre, et qui réserve quelques surprises ;) Ravie que ses entreprises te plaisent, et que les idées qu'elle essaye de véhiculer ne te rebutent pas, car on sort clairement de tout ce qu'on a pu lire jusqu'alors dans les Fanfic (enfin je crois, je peux me tromper ^^). Merci d'avoir dépassé la douleur de ta tendinite pour me laisser cette belle review ! Tu es un amour !

 **.Eilonna:** Je voulais qu'Alex se rapproche d'Arwen et Eowyn, mais tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'elles ne viennent pas du même monde, ni de la même "époque". Il est parfois difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses idées, et de ce fait, flirter avec l'inconcevable (bien que rien ne soit taillé dans le marbre concernant les fanfics, on fait ce qu'on veut ! ^^). Et pour le machisme, là aussi, je souhaite de temps en temps la mettre face à certaines "réalités" d'Arda. Je pourrais le pousser plus loin, mais je pense que je perdrai plaisir à écrire dans ce cas :p

 **.Mane-Jei:** Thorin III va être le cheveu sur la soupe. Le page ? Non ma belle ! Juste un petit protagoniste qui ne fait que passer ;) Je souhaitais de tout coeur que cette discussion sonne juste en effet. Qu'elles partagent leurs points de vue, leurs envies, tout en restant fidèles à ce qu'elles sont. Je ne perds pas de vue (ou du moins j'essaye) qu'elles sont de la haute, et qu'elles sont malgré tout, attachées à leur confort. Bon courage et bonne chance pour tes études ! :)

 _ **Et voilà les filles ! Chapitre en ligne !**_

 _ **Désolée de publier moins rapidement qu'avant, mais beaucoup de taf en ce moment avec les fêtes !**_

 _ **Je n'ai malheureusement pas tout le temps que je souhaitera,i pour mener tous mes projets de front, et à terme rapidement ! XD**_

 _ **Alors j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour tout !**_

 _ **Vous êtes, mes revieweuses, mon petit moteur ronronnant, qui me permet de continuer !** _

Merci également aux Favoris et Followers récemment ajoutés. ^^

.

* * *

.

Il s'étonna d'entendre frapper à sa porte en cette heure tardive. La lune sur ses derniers croissants, offrait une lueur austère, dont ses yeux d'elfes s'accommodaient très bien. Il quitta le confort de son fauteuil près de la cheminée, et alla ouvrir. Sa surprise n'eut d'égal que le sentiment de plénitude qui vint à l'envahir, quand il vit sa silhouette se découper dans la lueur du couloir. Brilthor, fidèle à son poste, faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient rares ceux qui savaient réellement ce qui unissait le roi sylvestre, et l'étrange humaine qu'il avait amené avec lui. Elle leva un air penaud vers lui, qui le fit fondre littéralement. Avant même qu'elle le dise, il savait qu'elle craignait de le déranger.

« Puis-je me joindre un peu à vous Roi Thranduil? » demanda-t-elle presque doctement en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, voulant s'amuser un peu. Cette entrevue cassait la monotonie de son séjour, et les sombres pensées qui l'animaient depuis quelques heures. Voyant qu'elle commençait à se poser de réelles questions concernant son immobilisme, il lui offrit un sourire félin, et dans un geste plein de grâce, il l'invita à entrer. Elle n'avait pas encore vu la suite du souverain, et le sifflement admiratif qu'elle émit, le divertit grandement. Elle cala ses poings sur ses hanches, et déclara « Et bien! On peut dire qu'ils savent recevoir les souverains du Gondor ! ». Tout était d'une finesse et d'une richesse incroyable. Du velours des rideaux, aux soies des coussins, en passant par le cristal des carafes et autres verres. La cheminée était une oeuvre d'art à elle seule. Les moulures habilement cisaillées, représentaient des scènes entières de chasse, de nature, et tout un tas de scènes différentes, alimentant les imaginaires les plus fertiles. Elle posa un regard intrigué sur un arbre central, dont les branches atteignaient de part et d'autre, les colonnes de soubassement. Il faisait sombre, seules les flammes, et les timides rayons de lune, apportaient de la lumière aux lieux. Mais même ainsi, un aveugle pourrait aisément déceler les trésors que ces pièces recelaient.

« C'est que vous n'avez jamais visité les suites de ma cité …. » fit Thranduil qui ne cessait de boire littéralement toutes ses exclamations si naturelles et spontanées.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ne fut pas longue à apercevoir sa silhouette longiligne dans les pénombres. Sa chevelure était opaline, et semblait briller au diapason avec l'astre lunaire. Il s'avança, émergeant un peu dans la lumière feutrée, et elle s'avoua que de le voir dans ses habits d'intérieur, l'émoustillait grandement. Seulement, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Le silence du souverain l'inquiétait. Pas qu'il soit des plus loquace en temps normaux, mais son mutisme devenait flagrant.

« A qui la faute hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle un soupçon de malice dans la voix. Pouvons-nous discuter un peu vous et moi ? »

Très surpris par sa demande des plus inattendue, il vint vers elle, et prit place dans un des immenses fauteuils en chêne, ornés de velours safran. Sa robe d'intérieur en soie vert foncé, glissa sur le tissu dans un souffle ouaté. Installé, il leva les yeux vers elle, et d'un signe lent de la main, il fit, intrigué:

« Bien évidemment. D'habitude vous ne demandez pas la permission pour entamer la conversation.

\- Oui en effet! Sauf quand le sujet est pour moi, difficile à aborder. Je vous connais …. il suffit que je tombe au mauvais moment pour que vous me rembarriez sans ambages. Cette réplique donna un franc sourire à Thranduil, fendant la banquise de son air austère, et contribuant à littéralement la troubler.

\- Parlez sans crainte, nulle agressivité ou mornes humeurs ne m'étreignent, répondit-il de sa voix grave habituelle ».

 _« Respire ! Sérieux il me fait perdre la tête sans même s'en rendre compte! »_ se houspilla-t-elle mentalement en essayant de garder au mieux, son sérieux.

Elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait, et venant s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le fauteuil qui trônait à sa gauche, elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer, puis essaya d'être la plus directe possible, sans le froisser. Ce qui était, pour elle, un exercice de haut vol !

« Je sais que quelque chose vous tourmente. Outre le fait que vous vous en vouliez pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Vos silences sont trop longs pour être honnêtes. Et vos regards, je n'en parle même pas ! Si les autres sont dupes, moi pas ! Je commence à trop vous connaître Seigneur Thranduil !

\- Thranduil …. fit-il d'un seul coup presque dans un chuchotement.

\- Qu .. quoi ? Demanda Alexandra, ne comprenant pas son intervention.

\- Appelez-moi Thranduil s'il vous plaît. Je suis lassé d'entendre mon titre sortant de vos charmantes lèvres, à chaque fois que vous vous adressez à moi …. » déclara-t-il dans un murmure, en ancrant ses iris aux nuances saphir dans les siens.

Alexandra ne sut que répondre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que la reconnaissance de son rang, de plus dit par une humaine, pourrait à se point le lasser un jour. Car il n'y avait dans ce regard clair, aucune malice, juste une sincérité effroyable, et une lassitude qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis des mois et des mois. Ce qui l'alarma au plus haut point.

« C'est de ça dont je voulais parler ! Rétorqua-t-elle bien plus animée que lui. Vous êtes affable ! Et cela m'inquiète. Quelque chose vous ronge …. et je pense savoir ce que c'est ! Il braqua sur elle une attention des plus surprise, et se trouva coi quand elle exposa, votre royaume vous manque! Mais ce n'est pas que simple nostalgie. Les nouvelles qu'a rapporté Aredhel vous minent. Vous vous en faites pour votre peuple. Vous savez qu'il a besoin de vous, et que vous n'êtes pas à ses côtés. Retenu ici par des palabres interminables dues à une chose que j'ai, plus ou moins, imposée ! »

Les contractions de sa mâchoire parlèrent pour lui, alors qu'il pianotait presque nerveusement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. _« Par les Dieux que je n'aime pas le voir ainsi ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! »_ pensa-t-elle vivement alors que tout son coeur lui criait le martyr que cette distance lui infligeait. Elle se leva soudainement, et sans attendre de réponse ou d'invite, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du monarque, qui la regarda faire comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Une fois confortablement installée de biais sur ses cuisses, elle murmura en riant un peu « C'est plus confortable ici, et plus douillet aussi ! ». Leurs visages étaient très proches, et elle put réellement voir à quel point ses soupçons étaient fondés. Thranduil s'inquiétait, et prenait énormément sur lui pour ne pas tout laisser et partir. Fidèle à son rang, fidèle à ce que son peuple avait toujours aimé en lui. Elle lui caressa la joue, puis une mèche de cheveux sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux sous le baiser de ce délicieux contact, soupirant d'aise tandis qu'il sentait son anxiété se diluer peu à peu sous les attentions de sa plus noble conquête. Elle colla son front contre le sien, et s'adressa à lui à mots bas. Une infime chuchotement, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire devait rester à jamais secret.

« Partez … rejoignez-les ... ».

Il eut un mouvement de recul, complètement soufflé parce qu'elle venait de lui suggérer. Il fit un signe de gauche à droite avec la tête, et répondit avec tout autant de réserves:

« Et vous laisser ? Non ! Jamais. Je ne vous laisserai pas ici sans moi. Trop de dangers vous guettent ….

\- Et ils me guetteront tout autant avec vous, ou non, à mes côtés, fit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant de tendresse. Je ne suis pas seule …. _Thranduil_ …. »

A chaque fois qu'elle lui soufflait son nom avec cet accent à présent si maîtrisé, il sentait tout son corps frémir. Son palpitant presque se disloquer dans sa poitrine. Son souffle chaud habillait la peau de sa joue gauche, et ses doigts aventureux, ne cessaient de parcourir ses cheveux dans des caresses légères, presque des effleurements. Elle appuya son corps brûlant contre le sien, et la tension qui le mordit devint une délectable tyrannie. Elle était en train de littéralement le noyer sous un flot de sensations. Il la soupçonnait de jouer de sa féminité, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, et par Varda! Elle réussissait fort bien! Ses pensées devinrent cotonneuses et incohérentes. Les unes prêchant le devoir, les autres, le poussant à abdiquer et à la prendre, là; à même le tapis qui habillait le seuil de l'âtre. Il lui attrapa le poignet de cette main qui le mettait au supplice, et essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il avoua, la voix un peu rauque:

« Je le sais bien! Mais je n'ai confiance en personne!

\- Même pas en votre fils ? Legolas saura veiller sur moi, n'en doutez pas. Je ne VEUX pas passer avant votre devoir ! Vous devez retourner là-bas, même si cela doit durer quelques jours. Legolas est sage, avisé, très intelligent, j'ai la totale conviction qu'il pourra siéger à votre place au conseil, le temps de votre absence ….. »

Elle avait raison. Elle avait même cruellement raison. Mais là qu'il la retrouvait, là qu'ils étaient enfin ce couple auquel il avait tant aspiré, il ne sentait pas la force de partir. Tant de choses pouvaient advenir. _« Et si elle mourait alors que je suis au loin ? Si il arrivait un accident atroce ? Je n'aurai même pas le moyen de lui dire « au revoir » convenablement. Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de mener à terme tout ce que je voulais pour Nous …... »_

« Thranduil, nous ne pouvons déroger à nos obligations. Même si, je peux lire dans votre regard, ces sombres démons que je ne veux pas y trouver. Je suis mortelle, tôt ou tard, ce que vous redoutez, arrivera. Nous devons, l'un comme l'autre, l'accepter. Ou nous pourrons jamais vivre sereinement ce qui nous unie. Partez … cette nuit même si il le faut ! Si l'attente du lendemain vous pousse à rester, je préfère encore vous voir disparaître dans la nuit en ces heures ! Pensez à Gloredhel ! Pensez à vos fiefs, vos terres … votre forêt …. » insista-t-elle d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

Jamais dualité ne fut plus cuisante pour lui. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était juste et sage. Pourtant … cette impression de menace qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures, ne le laissait pas en paix. La torture que ces choix impliquaient, était intenable. Et que pouvait-il bien faire face à ce regard aux lueurs d'ambre chaud ? Là que les flammes jouaient de reflets dans ses iris sombres. Tandis que l'or de son amour pour lui, se dévoilait comme le ciel accouche des étoile bénies par Varda elle-même. Rien. Être étrangement sans volonté, comme si cet instant hypnotisait chaque parcelle de son être. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, fit glisser ses doigts fuselés contre sa peau dans un frôlement aérien. Il empoigna ses phalanges, et les serrant presque à lui faire mal, il se redressa et vint lui prendre un baiser. Bien loin d'être timide, celui-ci était d'une cruelle passion. La déstabilisant au passage, la bousculant même, à la limite de la chute. Il la sentit basculer dangereusement, il la retint d'un bras puissant, et penché en avant, il détailla son visage comme si il voulait à jamais l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Les cheveux mi-longs d'Alexandra balançaient dans le vide gracieusement. Ses mains s'étaient arrimées à lui farouchement, car elle avait bien cru tomber. En équilibre, entre le souverain et le sol, la position inconfortable se moula dans un érotisme déroutant. La peau fine de sa gorge ainsi offerte, léchée par la pale lueur des flamme, semblait l'inviter. Par les Valar que la tentation était infernale ! Il finit par la relever, après avoir combattu âprement contre lui-même pour ne pas accompagner sa chute, et se lier à elle avec cet amour indomptable qui le consumait. Une fois debout, l'un et l'autre s'observèrent en silence, puis grimaçant, il se sépara d'elle. Il alla dans sa chambre, et elle comprit. Il ne fut pas long à faire son paquetage, et à se préparer. A croire qu'il avait déjà tout anticipé. A nouveau il se présenta à elle, fier et souverain comme il savait l'être. Avec cet air inflexible et inaccessible que tous lui connaissaient tant. Minéral, glacial, et ô combien désirable. A nouveau près d'elle, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec ardeur, puis, ayant du mal à se défaire de l'emprise de ses lèvres, il murmura en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

« Merci …. Je vous ferai parvenir des nouvelles grâce à mes oiseaux. Un inquiétude passa sur son visage lisse, et elle put la lire sans peine.

\- Allez Thranduil …. je serai encore là à votre retour …. chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mon amour pour vous, va au-delà de toutes descriptions possibles, Alexandra …. de cela, n'en doutez jamais » finit-il par dire, une boule brûlante lui contractant le larynx, et avant que tout courage ne l'abandonne, il fila comme une ombre dans la nuit.

Il donna des instructions à Brilthor. S'en voulut de ne pas aller voir son fils pour le saluer, puis sans plus attendre, il alla chercher son cerf. Tous deux disparurent, comme glissant sur les lames des courants nocturnes. Alexandra, de sa chambre, vit à peine leurs silhouettes se découper sur la surface lisse de la plaine. Elle resserra ses bras autours d'elle, priant pour qu'ils se retrouvent au plus vite. Brilthor et Legolas, ainsi que ses amis, veilleraient sur elle. Ici, elle ne risquait rien.

.

* * *

.

Les documents et autres livres envahissaient sa table telles des montagnes irrégulières jetant leurs ombres chaotiques sur les tapis et autres carrelages. Assidue, Alexandra était assise à la table postée à côté des grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Après le départ de Thranduil elle s'était mis en tête de mettre ce temps à profit. Et comme elle devait travailler avec le Seigneur Faramir, elle ne se voyait pas arriver la bouche en coeur, avec autant de connaissances qu'une quiche ! Non. Il fallait qu'elle se montre sérieuse et impliquée, autrement, tout ceci ne servirait à rien. Elle se frotta les yeux, les lectures incessantes lui donnaient des migraines, et souvent elle se perdait dans des chronologies ou faits historiques, l'obligeant à ouvrir toujours plus d'ouvrages, tant et si bien que c'était une véritable bataille des tranchées qui maculait sa table en hêtre. Clair et odorant. Se redressant, elle bascula en arrière et vint écraser son dos vermoulu sur le dossier de sa chaise qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Elle riva les yeux vers le plafond blanc, et soupira longuement. Le jour déclinait déjà à l'horizon, et elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle ne voyait pas les jours défiler, totalement obnubilée par ses recherches. Cela faisait trois journées que le roi avait déserté les lieux. Le lendemain le conseil ne se tint pas, le Roi Thorin III faisant un esclandre si grand que tout le château entier sembla trembler sous ses vociférations. Accusant le roi sylvestre de trahison, d'égoïste faisant passer les siens avant leur cause commune. Ceci avait fortement divertis les autres, tant il était clair que l'évocation de ce traité ne plaisait guère au roi sous la montagne. Néanmoins, quand ce nain ventripotent avait menacé de quitter lui aussi les lieux pour rejoindre Erebor, le ton léger s'était écrasé avec la force d'une pierre sur le sol. Heureusement que Legolas était là. Non seulement il était le représentant légal de son père, mais étant reconnu comme l'elfe ami des nains, et en étroite collaboration avec Gimli Seigneur d'Aglarond, tout ceci asseyait le poids indéniable et indispensable qu'il avait en ces moments de trouble. Le roi Eomer, était resté sur la réserve, Alexandra soupçonnait ce fier Rohirrim de réfléchir bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle espérait secrètement que son esprit tactique voit la chance que ces signatures pourraient amener à son peuple. Et plus insidieusement, que les rapports privilégiés qu'elle entretenait avec sa soeur, la belle Dame Eowyn, pencherait en sa faveur. Fermant les paupières, elle fit le point. La fatigue était présente, mais sa tâche était trop ardue pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à l'oisiveté. Même si les conforts de ces appartements, étaient clairement tentateurs.

 _« Bon, que sais-tu de ce monde ….. Il est plus jeune que le tien. Pas de risque de découvrir du pétrole sur Arda, sauf si quelques magies à l'oeuvre peuvent transformer la matière … mais d'ici à ce que cette naphte soit vraiment efficace pour alimenter des machines, je pense que des décennies, voir des siècles, se passeront. Ce qui laisse un avantage considérable pour endiguer le mal avant qu'il ne surgisse. Ensuite … problème plus contrariant, les effets de la grande guerre. Les économies sont vacillantes, la démographie en berne, et il est clair que de demander des sacrifices, quels qu'ils soient en ces temps difficiles, n'est pas vu d'un très bon oeil, ce qui est nettement compréhensible …. Ce qui me mène à penser que ces accords prendront effets bien après ma mort. Est-ce réellement le bon moment ? Leur Dieux ne m'auraient-ils pas balancée ici un peu trop tôt ? »_ Autre soupir, bien plus long celui-ci. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les braqua sur le crépuscule qui embrasait les cieux à présent. Posant un coude sur la table, écrasant de ce fait les pages d'un vieux bouquin d'histoire, elle planta son menton dans sa paume droite, et continua son chemin de pensées. _« Non. Il n'est pas trop tôt. Je ne sais comment je peux l'expliquer, mais si j'étais arrivée après, je sais que trop de choses manqueraient à ce monde pour que mes efforts portent leurs fruits … quels qu'ils soient. Les Elfes auraient totalement disparu, et avec eux, la mémoire immortelle de certaines faits. Ils sont plus importants qu'ils ne le soupçonnent pour le devenir de ce monde. Mais comment moi ? Pauvre mortelle, pourrais-je leur faire comprendre cela ? Avec leur expérience et leurs années de vie, pourquoi écouteraient-ils les élucubrations d'une étrangère ? Donc j'en reviens à mon point de départ …. que dois-je mettre réellement par écrit ? Que dois-je faire voter ou pas ? Que dois-je leur dévoiler ou non ? ….. Tout ceci me dépasse …. je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour gérer toutes ces spéculations que je n'appréhende peut-être suffisamment moi-même, pour les transmettre à d'autres ….. Tant de choses entre en ligne de compte …. tant de choses …. »_.

Et voilà, la fatigue faisait son office. Elle lui plombait le moral. Déjà que le départ de Thranduil la minait. Ô bien évidemment elle l'avait nié dès le premier jour. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir la proie de ce genre d'attachements et de manques puérils. Mais forcée de l'admettre, elle en était réellement l'esclave. Ces histoires d'âme soeur changeaient tellement de concepts pour elle, qu'elle savait avec une exactitude incisive, ce qu'elle faisait ressentir aux autres dans ce monde. Tous, eux comme elle, étaient confrontés à des notions qui les dépassaient, et les troublaient. Sentant son corps lui demander grâce, elle se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses dorsales et cervicales. Ses jambes étaient presque cotonneuses de ne pas bouger, et ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Elle n'avait jamais pu travailler dans un bureau, et son métabolisme lui rappelait pour quelle raison. Il ne supportait pas d'être inactif. Jeune on la considérait presque comme hyperactive, une véritable pile. Ce souvenir lui tira un maigre sourire, puis elle alla près des immenses croisées ornées de vitraux colorés en périphérie. Elle colla ses doigts sur la vitre, et la buée dessina des auréoles autours. Elle colla son front, et regardant les montagnes et les plaines, elle repensa à Gabrielle. Sa petite soeur n'était jamais loin. Son rire, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux clairs, envahissant souvent les paysages fantasmagoriques de ses pensées. Puis, l'envie de chanter la prit. Comme souvent quand la nostalgie s'appropriait un morceau de son coeur ou de sa réflexion. Le fredonnement fut doux, presque inaudible au début. Puis, au fil des secondes, envahie par cette sensation si grisante et presque passionnelle qui se dégageait de cet exercice, sa voix et sa langue se délièrent. Quand elle chantait, elle avait l'impression de vibrer, de disparaître, de ne devenir qu'une onde fuyant, chevauchant celles de l'Univers, bien plus vaste et infini. Se perdre, pour se retrouver. La sensation de vide se diluant à chaque note, emplissant son âme d'un amour et d'une tranquillité infinies. Une parcelle de totale liberté, un bout de Vie réellement ressenti et vécu en pleine conscience, non pas comme ces gestes quotidiens qu'au final, on oublie et deviennent les acteurs pantomimes de l'existence. Quand les notes et le souffle s'élevaient dans l'espace, elle avait la sensation de devenir une infinité de particules se dissolvant dans l'immensité, et qui revenaient, pour repartir à nouveau. A l'instar des vagues dans l'océan, faites d'innombrables molécules qui se délayaient pour concevoir une chose plus grande et fascinante. S'étiraient et se contractaient, comme la respiration, comme le souffle, comme un coeur ….. voilà. Quand elle chantait, son coeur, dans toutes ses dimensions, s'exprimait. Un cognement à la porte brisa cet instant, et encore un peu secouée par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle fit d'une voix un peu grave « Entrez ce n'est pas fermé! ».

Le battant glissa sans un bruit, et Legolas apparut, apparemment un peu gêné. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, et elle lui demanda en souriant:

« Oui Prince Legolas ? »

Celui-ci entra totalement, et refermant derrière lui, il s'avança vers elle. Elle perçut son trouble, même si il n'en dirait rien. C'est que le chant chez les Elfes, revêtait une importance que les Humains avaient oublié au fil des âges. Une fois à côté de la table qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un monticule de papiers et couvertures de cuir en tous genres, il lui sourit et déclara :

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un rat de bibliothèque !

\- Si seulement ! Je n'aurai pas tant mal aux fesses, et l'envie irrépressible d'aller courir un cent mètres !

\- Vous devriez vous octroyer une pause …. vous avez l'air fatigué …. fit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils, ne percevant qu'en cet instant son air las.

\- J'ai peur de manquer de temps si je le fais …. j'ai un sentiment d'urgence qui ne me quitte pas, comme si, une part de moi-même, s'apercevait pour la première fois, de sa mortalité …. avoua-t-elle avec un piteux sourire. J'ai tellement de choses à faire, que j'ai peur d'en oublier la moitié, ou les plus importantes …. »

Touché par sa fragilité si rarement visible, il dépassa l'espace qui les séparait d'un pas ample, et venant lui prendre le bras alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec de grands yeux surpris. Il leva le menton et l'invita d'une voix tellement chaleureuse, qu'il lui fut impossible de refuser:

« Ho que si, une chose importante vous attend ! Vous sustenter, reprendre des forces, et ce, en compagnie d'elfes si cela ne vous gêne pas ! »

Il la tira vers lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire franc mi déterminé, mi amusé. S'accrochant à son bras de bonne grâce, elle répondit :

« Cela ne me gêne guère ! Ainsi cher Prince, je vous suis dévouée en cette soirée qui s'annonce !

\- Ne me tentez pas … la dévotion est un chemin tortueux où nombre d'âmes se perdent … rétorqua-t-il avec un tendre rictus.

\- Ho ! Je ne savais pas les elfes soumis si aisément à la tentation …. ! le nargua-t-elle éhontément.

\- Ho que si, pour cela, je crains fort qu'Hommes et Elfes ne se ressemblent même que trop ! Il l'observa d'un faux air critique, et faisant la moue, il continua, je vous aurai préféré en robe, mais pas le temps pour vous changer ! Allons ! ».

L'enthousiasme de son ami fut communicative, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle le suivit jusque ses appartements. Qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des siens. Heureusement qu'en ces heures-ci tout le monde s'affairait à manger plus ou moins en comité restreint, car elle voyait déjà d'ici le tableau concernant tous les cancans possibles et imaginables. Une étrangère au bras d'un prince, pénétrant dans ses appartements, il y avait de quoi alimenter les persifflages de tous bords. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit, dans les luxueux appartements princiers, des servantes en pleine discussion avec le Seigneur Aredhel, dont le sourire félin, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Pourtant, quand il la vit, il se désintéressa de ces conquêtes potentielles, pour venir la saluer. Comme à son habitude, il était d'une tenue et d'une délicatesse irréprochable. Elle se sentit rougir sous ses attentions, et elle dévia le regard pour le laisser glisser sur les lieux. Les pièces étaient presque identiques à celles dont le Roi Thranduil jouissait. Seules les superficies changeaient, les livrées elles, étaient identiques. Les chandeliers et lustres de cristal donnaient une clarté largement satisfaisante, et la cheminée crépitait agréablement. La table était déjà mise, et une servante remplissait avec adresse leurs verres. Une fois tout terminé, Legolas les congédia gentiment. Et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas lire leur déception et déconvenue. Alexandra hérita d'un ou deux regard noir de jalousie, mais il lui en fallait bien plus. Pire, elle s'amusa de la situation. L'esprit des gens, surtout de cette époque, ne savait apparemment pas voir au-delà des apparences. _« Bon en même temps, dans ton monde ce n'était guère mieux …. »_ pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Les quatre femmes d'âges différents, disparurent de son champ de vision quand Legolas referma la porte derrière elles, puis se tournant vers eux il déclama apparemment soulagé :

« Enfin tranquille ! Je pense que jamais je ne me ferai à tout ceci !

\- Venant d'un Prince c'est on ne peut plus inapproprié, le piqua Aredhel avec un sourire narquois. Vos années sur les routes en compagnie des Hommes, vous ont fait oublié le goût des bonnes choses !

\- Dire cela, Seigneur Aredhel, alors que fut un temps éloigné, vous ne cessiez de courir la biche par monts et par vaux, avec comme seuls compagnons, Angrod, mon père et vos chiens, est des plus malvenu me semble-t-il ! Se défendit Legolas avec panache, en revenant vers l'humaine, qui les observait, un peu perdue. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la toisa avec bienveillance, et continua, pour être totalement honnête, je pense que ce sont justement les Hommes qui me les ont fait découvrir, ces formidables richesses …. et elles ne tiennent pas qu'à une coupe bien remplie, un met délicat au palais, ou une couche tiède ! »

Ils se connaissaient tous deux, depuis des mois, mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu Legolas aussi proche de … de sa nature profonde. A part peut-être la fois où il l'avait embrassé. Quand il était ainsi, il ressemblait bien plus à son père. Il lui fit un signe de tête, et lui tira une chaise pour qu'elle prenne place à la table. _« Et bien quel Gentleman ! Clair que son paternel aurait de quoi prendre sur lui ! »_ se dit-elle avec humour tout en venant s'installer. La petite table ronde en chêne, portait leurs vaisselles, mais aussi un magnifique chandelier ciselé en or fin, dont les bougies en cire verte, fondaient lentement. Aredhel l'observait, un sourire malicieux dépeint sur ses lèvres parfaites. La beauté quasi androgyne de cet elfe était saisissante. Pourtant loin de donner du poids à la beauté d'habitude, quelque chose chez lui était clairement fascinant. Il en jouait allègrement, elle le savait, et vu l'éclat mutin qui habillait ses belles prunelles émeraude, nul doute que ces servantes avaient su alimenter cette flamme chez lui. Les deux elfes vinrent également à s'asseoir, et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. D'abord un peu raide et mal à l'aise, elle se détendit progressivement. L'excellent vin et les discussions animées des deux amis y contribuant. Elle aima les regarder échanger des souvenirs communs; voir le Seigneur Aredhel leur conter des anecdotes incroyables et comiques sur le roi Thranduil, et boire ses paroles. Nul ne pourrait soupçonner à quel point cet aristocrate au sang glacial, avait pu donner du fil à retordre à la cour et son entourage. Les heures passèrent, aussi douces et agréables que la brise embrassant les plaines. Alexandra bataillait âprement contre la fatigue, et Legolas entama une conversation qu'elle ne pensait pas tenir en cette heure.

« Alors, est-ce que vos études vous donnent satisfaction ? »

Alexandra posa le verre de vin qu'elle dégustait lentement, et soupira très bruyamment. Bien évidemment Aredhel ne put s'empêcher de relever avec un sourire des plus charmeur :

« Je ne savais pas que nous avions convié un soufflet de forge naine à notre table ?

\- Mieux vaut cela que le souffle d'un dragon Seigneur Aredhel ! D'après ce que j'ai lu, vous les connaissez, et je doute qu'ils soient en odeur de sainteté dans ce monde ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un rictus carnassier. Qui plut bien évidemment à l'elfe devant elle.

Ils avaient partagé quelques jours de chevauché, et quelques rencontres, mais une chose que l'ellon savait sur elle, c'est qu'elle était d'un naturel coriace, déterminé, et fortement inspiré. Et connaissant son ami et souverain, tel qu'il le connaissait, seule une personne très particulière avait pu le toucher ainsi. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et il allait en faire l'expérience. Elle s'accouda à la table, cala son menton dans ses paumes, et rivant son attention sur le prince, elle continua :

« Mes recherches m'offrent des réponses, et soulèvent bien plus de questions. Je ne sais si j'arriverai à démêler l'utile du futile, le sain du mauvais …. c'est … compliqué. Je ne peux être sûre de ce que je vais faire. Je ne suis pas une déesse, comment je pourrai avoir le recul et la sagesse nécessaires pour faire tous ces choix ? La vision globale sur tant de choses …. Si vous aviez vu mon monde, Prince Legolas, vous sauriez que chaque décision a son importance, même celle qui semble inconséquente et dénuée de sens … »

L'abattement qui la saisit lui fit baisser la tête, et toute la fatigue qu'elle cumulait sembla s'effondrer sur elle, telle une chape de plomb. Elle bâilla, se cachant la bouche du revers de la main gracieusement, et Aredhel, résolument joueur, la taquina.

« J'ai une place vacante entre mes draps, et mes bras accessoirement, si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit en solitaire ... ».

Elle leva sur lui des yeux ronds comme des billes, réellement soufflée par son audace. Se redressant, elle aiguisa son regard, et nota la légère gêne qui habillait les traits du prince. Ainsi que la petit piqûre de jalousie qui perça en lui. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, d'une façon que peu comprendraient. Elle avait été sa lumière lors de son errance dans les ténèbres, et tout en lui lui criait de la protéger à présent. De veiller sur elle, coûte que coûte. Sa dette d'honneur animée par un attachement si naturel, car alimenté par son amour des Hommes. Se calant sur le dossier de sa confortable chaise, elle rentra dans son jeu.

« Je ne sais si vous supporteriez la nuit, ni même si vous en sortiriez indemne Seigneur Aredhel ! Les humaines ne sont pas les elfes, et les femmes de mon monde, n'ont rien à voir avec celles du vôtre. Je pourrai peut-être même vous choquer ! »

Elle entendit Legolas retenir un petit rire face à sa répartie, elle lui adressa un coup d'oeil amusé, et elle prit plaisir à voir ses yeux bleus briller avec telle intensité.

« Ho mais … je suis ouvert à tout ! Et j'aime prendre part à de nouvelles expériences ! Mais n'oubliez pas, gente dame, que je suis au moins aussi âgé que notre roi … je gage que cette nuit pourrait nous laisser des marques à tous deux ….. renchérit-il, ne pouvant maîtriser le franc sourire qui lui dévorait les lèvres.

\- Ho! Vous ne faites pas votre âge ! Je crains que cela ne soit possible en ce cas …. je m'en voudrai si je faisais lâcher votre pauvre petit coeur ….. insinua-t-elle féline.

\- N'ayez crainte ma dame, il a supporté bien trop d'hiver et d'été impitoyables, pour abdiquer si facilement …. »

Elle nota la légère fermeté qui modula son timbre, ainsi que le bref changement de son regard qui se fit plus sombre. Son apparente candeur s'estompant légèrement, trahissant ce qu'il cachait le plus souvent.

« Alors dites-vous que le mien est déjà pris, et que … hélas, il se sent trop attaché, trop dévoué, pour se perdre dans les bras d'un autre … aussi soyeux et prometteurs soient-ils …. » finit-elle alors par dire, l'amusement dépeignant ses traits fondant peu à peu, tandis que l'image de Thranduil investissait ses pensées.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, terminant de ce fait, la joute entre les deux amis. Legolas, touché par les mots de l'humaine, resta quelques secondes immobile. Il fallut un autre cognement pour qu'il se décide à aller ouvrir. Aredhel approcha sa chaise de l'humaine, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se soustraire à quoi que ce soit, il lui attrapa vivement, mais avec néanmoins douceur, la main droite. Plongeant l'émeraude de son regard dans le sien, il murmura:

« Je le sais …. je l'ai su bien avant vous deux. Quand je vous ai croisé … quand j'ai vu ses réactions. Il y a, quelque chose d'étrange chez vous. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître sans vous avoir jamais vu auparavant …. »

Il la fixait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle sut qu'il cherchait des réponses. Puis, elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur sa peau, tandis qu'il se faisait aspiré par son pouvoir. Après de longues secondes silencieuses, où seule la voix de Legolas s'élevait doucement sur le seuil de la porte, Aredhel blêmit. Il vint caresser la jour d'Alexandra, qui instinctivement eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ainsi, vous étiez une elfe …. Idhril, fille de Seregon …. ».

Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait rien du don de prescience des Eldar, ni que l'ellon à côté d'elle, en était pourvu. Tirant sur son bras pour se défaire de ce contact qui allait au-delà de ce qu'elle voulait donner, elle vit le visage de l'elfe se figer dans un moue des plus étrange. Une réserve mêlée à un effroi sans nom. Puis une colère, virulente et viscérale, vint déformer ses traits. Abolissant pour quelques secondes le visage serein aux traits parfaits qu'il arborait tout le temps. Il se releva d'un bond dans un geste si brusque que sa chaise tomba à la renverse, il s'écria « Comment a-t-il osé ?! ». Alexandra crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Son palpitant se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, le sang à pulser dans ses tempes avec une telle vigueur, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il savait. Il connaissait son terrible secret. Le déshonneur de son Roi. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Legolas qui se tourna, surpris, dans leur direction. Avant que l'elfe ne vocifère à tout va son indignation et sa honte, elle lui agrippa le bras en se levant à son tour, et secouant la tête vivement, elle fit à voix basse :

« Non Seigneur Aredhel ! Non vous m'entendez ! La stupéfaction cruelle qui lui figeait les traits, s'agrandit encore plus quand elle continua, nul ne doit savoir! Jamais! Et surtout pas le prince ! Voyez Seigneur Aredhel ! Voyez jusqu'au bout ! »

La grimace de dégoût qu'il arbora un instant, lui mâcha le coeur, mais relevant le menton en restant digne, elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour le sommer de s'exécuter. Elle ne savait pas si il en avait la possibilité. Et il ne l'avait certes pas, mais il fit un effort incommensurable pour dompter ce qui lui échappait. Il plongea le vert de son regard dans le sien, répugnant à aller plus avant, puis une fois qu'il trouva ce qu'elle lui demandait de déceler, il resta sans voix. Ensuite ses yeux se parèrent d'une ombre de tristesse. Une affliction si intense, qu'elle en ressentit toute la cruelle froidure. Avant même qu'il lui dise, elle sut, qu'il venait de voir le jour de sa mort. Par un réflexe des plus tendre, il se rapprocha d'elle, et collant son front au sien, comme le feraient deux amis intimes, il chuchota pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

« Pourquoi Alexandra ? Pourquoi pardonner …. ? Ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable, impardonnable. Il est allé à l'encontre de toutes nos lois, de toutes nos croyances ! Contre son essence même ! »

Il y eut un infime moment de silence, avant qu'elle lui réponde simplement :

« Par amour Seigneur Aredhel … simplement par amour …. ne l'avez-vous donc point vu ? L'elfe en face d'elle ferma juste les yeux en inspirant à fond, ayant du mal à concevoir tout ceci. La géhenne qui le minait, était si forte, qu'il avait envie de traverser les lieux et de défier son souverain, juste pour laver son honneur. Il trembla légèrement, et elle sut qu'elle lui demandait l'impossible. Je suis là pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Vous savez la malédiction que nous avons engendré lui et moi. Nous devons nous laver de tout ceci …. le dépasser ….

\- Mais .. la coupa-t-il, trop désarçonné par les décisions de l'humaine.

\- Mais rien … tout passe Aredhel, vous autres les elfes, le savez très bien. Je ne peux que lui donner mes sentiments, à défaut de vivre éternellement …. elle vit qu'il allait lui parler de sa vision, et elle l'arrêta. Non Seigneur Aredhel …. je sais que vous l'avez vu, et je ne veux rien connaître de tout ceci ….. »

Comment pouvait-il sagement expliquer ce qui le tourmentait là, en cet instant précis? C'était comme si cette mortelle lui faisaient ressentir les sentiments humains avec la même violence. Le contact psychique établi, bouleversait son esprit d'immortel. L'envie de la rassurer, de la protéger, de l'aimer, le dévorèrent. Comme si il voulait à lui seul, effacer ce qu'il venait de voir. Comme si il voulait lui montrer à quel point l'on pouvait tenir à elle, avant la fin. Elle eut un triste sourire, et sursauta presque quand elle entendit dans son dos, la voix troublée de Legolas qui demanda:

« Alexandra ? Aredhel ? »

Les deux amis se séparèrent, et Alexandra fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête pour appuyer le fait qu'elle voulait que rien ne transpire. Mais comment effacer la sensibilité d'un elfe aussi aisément quand il était touché de plein fouet de la sorte ? Elle savait que malgré leurs airs hautains, ils étaient d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Cette dernière s'était juste moulée dans le marbre pour les protéger des morsures de l'existence. Et une éternité, c'était plutôt long. Le prince vit, au traits fermés du Seigneur, que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. Il connaissait les capacités de son ami, et aux vues de sa mine sombre, ses visions n'avaient pas dues être des plus réconfortantes. Alexandra rompit le contact quasi intime qu'ils partageaient, et se retournant complètement, elle répondit aux questions muettes qui assaillaient le prince:

« Le Seigneur Aredhel a vu le jour de ma mort. En tout honneur il a voulut me le dévoiler, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir …. Je ne pensais pas que ma disparition le bouleverserait à ce point ! » finit-elle sur un ton légèrement taquin qui griffa le coeur de l'ellon derrière elle.

Il savait qu'elle noyait le poisson, qu'elle les sortait d'un mauvais pas. Son demi mensonge éviterait des déconvenues et une honte immenses, au prince. Garant de l'honneur de son clan et de sa famille, cette histoire pourrait tourner au drame si ce lourd secret n'était pas gardé.

 _« Ainsi, le seigneur Aredhel, à son tour, fait partie intégrante de mon entourage proche, sans que je le veuille …. je suis honorée, mais tout autant lassée, de traîner dans mon sillage tant de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé …._ » pensa-t-elle avec amertume en se forçant à sourire à Legolas.

« Brilthor a eu des nouvelles de la cité. Père nous a fait parvenir une missive. Et celle-ci est pour vous, Alexandra, fit Legolas en lui tendant quelque chose.

\- Moi ? Hoqueta-t-elle en voyant la petite enveloppe claire entre les doigts du prince sylvestre.

\- Que se passe-t-il plus au Nord Prince Legolas ? Demanda Aredhel, réellement inquiet.

\- Mon père a rassemblé les nôtres sous le couvert de la cité. Les fiefs sont déserts, et celui de Maeglin a subi le même sort que ceux de Drambor, Gloredhel et le vôtre. Les Galadhrims sont venus en renfort. La forêt est à nouveau silencieuse de rires et de chant. L'ombre menace …. finit par dire Legolas dont l'inquiétude filtra dans ces derniers mots. Il alla prendre place dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils de son salon, et s'affalant dedans, mettant de côté toute réserve princière, il soupira. Il reviendra dans quelques jours, mais je soupçonne qu'il ne pourra rester ici. L'on peut qualifier mon père de plusieurs choses, mais un fait est certain, tous savent qu'il se battra pour les nôtres, et ne restera jamais à l'abri pour sa propre sauvegarde, si le devenir de son peuple est en jeu …. C'est un fier combattant, et un roi des plus grand …. » affirma Legolas avec un franc sourire, comme si l'espoir revenait l'habiter.

Aredhel et Alexandra échangèrent un regard entendu, et l'ellon put lire dans ses yeux la phrase sous-entendu et silencieuse qu'elle lui lançait. _« Vous voyez ! Rien ne doit entacher ceci ! Ce serait un mal encore plus grand qui rongerait votre royaume …. »_ , voilà ce qu'il pouvait déchiffrer dans ces orbes noisettes où l'amour brillait avec une telle conviction, qu'il en fut l'espace d'un instant, envieux. Tous deux rejoignirent Legolas, et prirent place. Alexandra s'octroya le canapé, Aredhel un autre fauteuil. Contre toute attente Legolas se releva, et vint à côté de l'humaine. C'était un geste teinté d'innocence, comme le ferait un enfant cherchant la chaleur d'un adulte ou d'un être proche. Et bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui dans les ans, elle savait que malgré ses amusements à la nommer « wen », elle était indéniablement plus âgée que lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'affront de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais comme elle ne bougea pas pour s'écarter de lui alors qu'il se posait tout à côté d'elle, il sut qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle l'épaulerait si besoin était. C'était un subtil langage corporel, muet et pourtant si parlant. Il l'observa un moment, tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à regarder la table basse devant elle, et un bref instant, l'idée étrange et saugrenue qu'il aurait pu l'avoir comme mère, lui traversa l'esprit. Et l'impression encore plus folle qu'il en aurait été fier, s'écrasa dans son coeur comme une empreinte indélébile. Bien que son attachement pour elle, et ce malgré lui, se teintait d'une ambiguïté qui ne le quitterait sûrement jamais. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts incommensurable pour rester avec lui, tandis que la fatigue creusait chacun de ses traits. Aussi, décida-t-il de ne pas transformer ce moment de partages en un calvaire pour son amie mortelle. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour mener à bien son entreprise. Il l'interpela doucement, et déclara avec un tendre sourire quand elle se tourna vers lui:

« Vous pouvez nous laisser Alexandra, si la fatigue se fait trop pesante, je le comprendrai vous savez …

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser Prince Legolas, je sais que ces mouvements au Nord vous tourmentent. Vous êtes comme votre père, impliqué et d'une dévotion sans borne pour les vôtres. Même épuisée, je resterai ici, quitte à m'endormir sur ce canapé ! Lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur ».

Les deux elfes n'étaient pas dupes pour autant. La missive qu'elle tenait dans la main, devait la démanger. Ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir que son coeur passionné n'avait qu'une envie, déchirer le sceau et avaler les mots que le parchemin clair, portait. Legolas ne put s'empêcher démettre un petit rictus à la fois légèrement moqueur et charmant.

« Votre obstination vaut bien celle des Nains ! Et … pour être honnête … cela me convient parfaitement ... » avoua-t-il dans une voix douce et basse.

Aredhel les observait, en silence. Ses yeux verts les sondant de son pouvoir hérité des Eldar. Un pincement au coeur le chatouilla avec amertume, quand il vit à quel point le prince était attaché à elle. Nul doute, que beaucoup allaient pleurer sa perte. Il en faisait bonne partie s'avoua-t-il tandis qu'elle fixait à nouveau son attention vers lui. Ce qu'il savait le dérangeait. Le mettait mal à l'aise, et dans une situation délicate. Il aimait son Roi, l'avait toujours aimé et suivi. Mais la bassesse, quasi primaire, presque totalement animale, dont il avait fait preuve, le blessait si profondément, qu'il se sentait coupable. Non pas que sa rancoeur à l'encontre de son souverain amoindrisse sa loyauté, mais, de voir cette femme si forte, si aimante, après tout ceci, soulevait chez lui de totales incompréhensions. Qui finissaient par se nimber d'une auréole flamboyante d'admiration et d'amour. Cette même affection universelle que les siens avaient connu à une époque, et peu à peu oublié. Devait-il lui avouer qu'il l'avait connu à cette lointaine époque, quand Eru avait offert à son âme les traits d'un corps elfique ? Et qu'il avait été également le témoin de leur déchéance, de cet amour destructeur qui avait ruiné son ami et prince en ces temps anciens ? Elle le détaillait, et il la soupçonna de lire en lui. Pas de la même façon que lui pouvait user, mais il savait qu'elle était loin d'être stupide, et sa sensibilité passionnelle, n'était que le témoin de son empathie naturelle envers les autres. C'est cela qui lui conférait de ce fait, le pouvoir de sentir les gens, les déchiffrer, voir, les dépouiller de toutes les carapaces dont ils pouvaient s'affubler. A vrai dire, dans d'autres circonstances, lui et elle, auraient pus être de très proches amis. Voir même peut-être, frère et soeur. En même temps, Idhril était une parente éloignée, l'un dans l'autre, tout finissait par se recouper. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire, intime et chaleureux, qui le toucha. Il savait qu'elle cherchait à le réconforter, tout en lui ordonnant de la suivre dans son choix, aussi téméraire et fou soit-il. Adorable petite humaine, qui sous ses piquants, arrivait malgré tout à toucher les elfes millénaires. Sa précarité ne lui donnait que plus de valeur. Elle bâilla à nouveau avec délicatesse, et finit par s'allonger de moitié sur le sofa. Sa tête se cala sur les gros coussins ornant les accoudoirs, et elle murmura :

« Je sais que vous pouvez ne pas dormir, aussi je peux m'octroyer du repos sans soucis. Vous m'avertirez si quelque chose se passe ….

\- Dormez si vous le souhaitez Alexandra …. » fit Legolas attendri par son comportement.

Puis, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les voix chaudes des deux elfes qui discutèrent tranquillement.

.

Elle s'éveilla dans un lit. Une somptueuse couche, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seigneur. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'aube se levait, et elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la veille. Elle ne s'était pas endormie ici, alors que diable faisait-elle sur ce matelas ? On ne l'avait pas changé. Juste enlevé ses chausses, et posée entre les draps avec soin. Quand elle vit la tunique d'or et d'argent que le prince avait déjà porté, impeccablement mise sur un cintre pendant à un des battants d'une immense armoire en merisier, elle soupira de soulagement. En même temps, les livrées ocres et vertes, finies aux dorures, auraient due la mettre sur la voie. Elle se moqua de son manque d'observation passager. Se levant lentement, elle enfila ses bottes, et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas où était Legolas, et il était hors de question qu'une servante la trouve ici ! Ça jasait assez comme cela dans les couloirs, elle n'allait pas causer de tels déboires à son ami. Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la grande porte des appartements, elle entendit sa voix s'élever dans le salon qu'elle pensait désert. Pestant d'avoir été ainsi surprise, elle le chercha du regard. Il était assis dans un des fauteuil, un pouce pensif caressant sa lèvre inférieure, et malgré la pénombre, elle put déceler son air grave. Elle s'approcha, essayant de se faire à la maigre clarté du jour naissant, et une fois devant lui, elle demanda, inquiète :

« Prince Legolas ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

 _« Si cet ellon de malheur a trop parlé je jure de lui couper la langue ! »_ s'entendit-elle hurler en pensant qu'Aredhel avait vendu la mèche. Elle soupira de soulagement avec discrétion, quand il lui répondit:

« Des attaques ont surgi en Ithilien …. encore …. Tout ce que nous avions mis en place, le Seigneur Faramir et moi, n'est plus que souvenir. Je sais pourtant, avec mes années d'existence, que rien ne se fige, que tout passe, mais je comprends à présent bien mieux mon père. Ses choix, ses humeurs massacrantes tandis que les nôtres subissaient des pertes ou se retrouvaient dans le dénuement le plus total. Je commence à comprendre toute la délicate amertume du pouvoir, et des fruits infects qui pourrissent les vergers encore verts, quand ceux-ci ne deviennent que trop nombreux. Les champs, les bâtisses, il ne reste rien …. et tant de mortels et d'immortels y ont laissé la vie, que je n'ose y songer avec toute la douleur qu'il convient de ressentir en ces moments-là ….. ».

Alexandra se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il leva ses yeux clairs vers elle, mais elle ne distingua que le sombre de ses pupilles grandes ouvertes.

« Comment faites-vous Alexandra ? Vous que la mortalité fauche sans cesse, dans votre entourage ou dans votre vie ? Comment font les Hommes pour toujours se relever de tout, comme si ces outrages, ces souffrances, n'étaient que des étapes nécessaires à l'existence, rentrant dans un schéma des plus naturels ? » demanda-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres, avec une innocence presque brutale.

Un instant en suspens, où son souffle se coupa, et sa poitrine se comprima.

 _« Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi …. si grave .. si sombre …. Si Thranduil en somme …. »_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle chercha une chose judicieuse à lui répondre. Elle haussa les épaules, et dans un murmure elle exposa en toute humilité :

« Car elles sont naturelles, Prince Legolas … ce qui est surnaturel, ou sortant de tout schéma, c'est votre immortalité ….. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et passant une main caressante sur le fil de sa mâchoire, puis sur sa tempe, elle continua tendrement, les Hommes sont obligés de faire avec. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, notre Temps est compté, et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Nous savons que la ruine doit être effacée au profit de la vie. Que ce qui est détruit peut être reconstruit … toute notre vie n'est que rêves et espérances … en un avenir meilleur … en une entreprise florissante, qui perdurera bien après notre disparition. Comme le nom de certains héros demeurent, alors qu'ils nous ont quitté depuis si longtemps. Je comprends votre peine, et la partage, Prince …. mais rassurez-vous, elle ne durera pas. Je suis certaine que vous reconstruirez, et ferez encore mieux ! Vous êtes le digne héritier de votre père, rien ne vous sera voué à l'échec, Legolas ! Rien …. ».

Il lui prit la main qui flânait sur sa peau lisse, et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, il déclara, réellement sincère :

« Je sais pourquoi Père tient tant à vous …. vous êtes force et tendresse … mélancolie et espoir … Rien ne semble vous atteindre, vous ébranler au point de vous faire abdiquer ….

\- Ho si Prince Legolas, nombre de choses me vainquent …. Je suis morte une fois, et j'ai failli, par de nombreuses reprises ici, m'éteindre également. Mon coeur souffre très souvent, et je rage de ne pas avoir de capacité spéciale qui pourrait réellement vous aider. J'aimerai être immortelle, ou magicienne, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre; qui soit réellement utile en ce monde! Mais … je ne suis que moi … et je mourrai tôt ou tard …. alors croyez-moi, Legolas, je ne les compte plus les choses qui m'abattent … j'espère juste avoir assez de force à chaque fois que je chute, pour me relever … et … la présence d'amis tel que vous, est une aide inestimable et précieuse ... ».

Elle ne pleurait pas, pourtant, sa voix venait de tressaillir légèrement, comme la corde d'un violon qu'un archer frôle. Les doigts de Legolas se resserrèrent un instant sur les siens, avant de les relâcher. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soi, l'un comme l'autre avait tout dit. Et bien que les ombres gênent sa visibilité, elle put lire dans son regard clair, tout ce qu'il taisait. Ils demeureraient liés jusqu'à la fin, ils le savaient.

.

* * *

.

Le parchemin semblait la narguer en silence. Ses doigts ne cessaient de caresser la surface veloutée, sans oser casser la cire rouge témoignant de sa provenance royale.

 _« C'est étrange, je devrai me réjouir de cette missive …. de cette preuve non négligeable de son attachement à mon égard. Mais, alors que mon coeur se gonfle de joie à cette idée, une autre, plus pernicieuse prend racine …. car je ne veux pas souffrir de son désarrois. Je sais que ce qui se trame dans son royaume le ronge, et le blesse …. et je ne suis pas à ses côtés pour l'épauler. En un sens je m'en veux, et je crains que cette lettre donne plus de poids à ma culpabilité ... »_. Pensant aux attaques qui rongeaient leurs terres, elle se mit à réfléchir sur des points bien plus précis. _« En parlant de ça, je ne suis guère plus avancée concernant mon futur travail avec le Seigneur Faramir … je crois que je vais devoir laisser les choses se dérouler d'elle-même. Cet homme aura peut-être des questions ciblées qui me permettront de m'aiguiller, et me donner matière à une réflexion posée et sensée. Là, actuellement, je pars trop dans tous les sens pour pondre quelque chose de sensé et bénéfique »_. Elle soupira bruyamment. Assise à l'ombre de l'arbre blanc, elle leva les yeux vers les branches qui se couvraient peu à peu de bourgeons timides et colorés. Un scintillement blanc attira son attention, se levant posément en tenant toujours fermement la lettre encore scellée, elle se rapprocha du majestueux descendant de Galathilion. Son écorce immaculée irradiait une aura laiteuse fascinante. Encore une fois, elle se sentit appelée. Le papillonnement de lumière qu'elle avait entraperçu dans un rayon de soleil, descendit vers elle, avec la lenteur d'une plume bercée par le vent. Là elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, quand elle décela dans cette boule luminescente, les contours caractéristiques des petits êtres qu'elle avait croisé au pied du grand chêne. Celui-ci était dénué de couleur, sauf sa chevelure qui se paraît d'ondoiements, iridescente comme un arc-en-ciel. A quelques centimètres de son visage, le petit être eut un rire cristallin qui ressembla à celui d'un enfant. L'arbre en effet, n'était pas des plus vieux. Pourtant, il avait déjà la sagesse de ses aïeux.

« Bonjour Alexandra ! » carillonna la voix fluette.

L'humaine, le visage totalement décomposé sous la surprise, répondit presque en balbutiant:

« Bon .. bonjour …. que fais-tu là petit être? » demanda-t-elle stupidement, tant elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Le rire un tantinet moqueur qu'il lui renvoya la rembrunit, comprenant son hilarité. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, vu qu'elle se trouvait des plus bête sur l'instant. Elle eut une esquisse de sourire débonnaire et continua à voix basse, vu que déjà bon nombre la trouvait folle et étrange, parler seule n'allait pas arranger les choses.

« Pourquoi te montrer à présent ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

\- Il y avait trop de monde. Notre existence, bien que faisant partie intégrante des peuples de ce monde, et d'Arda elle-même, doit pour le moment rester cachée. Nous comptons sur toi pour nous offrir l'accès aux Hommes, aux Elfes, et peut-être même aux Nains, si ces derniers daignent regarder plus loin que la roche qu'il creuse ….

\- Mais … pourquoi ? Et puis, qu'ai-je donc de si spécial pour vous voir ainsi et vous parler ? » osa-t-elle demander.

Il était vrai que cette question la taraudait depuis un long moment. Après tout, jamais ils ne lui avaient confié ce secret, ni le pourquoi de leur intervention lors de sa mort. Car elle en était persuadée, bien qu'Eru doive être derrière tout ceci, il s'était servi de ses créatures pour arriver à ses fins. Autre petit rire pétillant.

« A cause de ta nature elfique, cachée quelque part dans ton âme. A cause des combats que tu as mené, de l'Amour universel que tu portes à tout ce qui t'entoure. Cet attachement particulier que tu as avec la nature au point de t'en sentir imprégnée. A cause de cette empathie qui t'a si souvent faite pleurer … tu as tellement souffert. Nous le savions, le ressentions …. nous sommes tous liés ….

\- Les connexions énergétiques …. dit pensivement Alexandra en réalisant une chose.

\- Oui … nous sommes tous connectés. Toi, moi, les arbres d'Arda, de ton monde … nous ne faisons qu'un ….. Ainsi, quand ta vie a quitté la dimension qui t'abritait, nous n'avons fait qu'ouvrir le passage qui nous reliait déjà à toi … à ta planète. Nous ne connaissons pas les notions de Temps, de Lieux, de Vie et même de Mort, comme vous les connaissez …. Même si, la disparition matérielle, elle, existe réellement. Dès que le grand chêne t'a aimé et accueilli, nous en avons été informé, ici, sur Arda. Et nous attendions le signe qu'Eru devait nous envoyer …. nous t'attendions …

\- M'attendre ? Moi ? Alexandra partit dans un doux petit rire. Comme je disais à Gandalf, votre dieu tout puissant doit-être bien fatigué pour donner tant d'espoirs et d'importance à ma petite personne …

\- Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, tu ne l'as pas déçu …. Quand ta tâche sera sur la fin, que tu auras accompli en totalité le « pourquoi » de ta présence en ces lieux, nous serons là ….. quand la Graine du Coeur de la Forêt jaillira de nouveau … nous serons là …. ».

Les paroles résonnaient dans son esprits. Vibrations douces mais incroyablement puissantes. Puis sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le petit être s'évapora, aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu. Elle tendit la main souhaitant le retenir, mais le vide accueillit ses phalanges. Fermant le poing, impuissante, elle baissa le bras et le regard, toisant les racines qui venaient se perdre dans le bassin, comme la chevelure d'une femme étendue sur une berge. Immobile, elle se perdit dans la contemplation des reflets aquatiques qui dansaient paresseusement sur le tronc nervuré. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, totalement perdue face aux paroles de cet être surnaturel.

 _« Surnaturel …. oui, mais pas totalement inconnu. Si il y a des similitudes entre ce monde et le mien. Si les légendes et les êtres fantastiques qui ont peuplé la Terre et Arda sont de connivence, liés, ou je sais pas quoi …. je dois pouvoir trouver des réponses …. c'est obligé »_. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se souvint d'anciennes légendes, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle allait repartir quand elle vit Gandalf qui venait vers elle. Le Mage marchait lestement, comme si son bâton était réellement inutile sous ses vives foulées. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et ses yeux gris pétris d'intelligence, étincelèrent. Il visa la lettre toujours fermée entre les doigts de l'humaine, et avec amabilité il déclara:

« Il n'est pas bon de faire patienter un roi, même par écrit …. ».

A son air surpris, il comprit qu'elle ne saisissait pas son sous-entendu. Voyant que l'attention du magicien se braquait à nouveau sur sa main, elle porta cette dernière à son pourpoint, et glissa la missive dans une poche intérieure. Prenant bien soin de tout refermer convenablement pour ne pas l'égarer, elle répondit avec un sourire amusé :

« Certains mots demandent plus de considération que d'autres, et de temps, pour donner à leur sens, toute leur valeur ..

\- Certes … fit Gandalf ravi de sa répartie. Vous m'avez l'air bien songeuse. A vrai dire, depuis le soir des festivités, vous ne souriez guère, et votre visage semble rongé par le doute.

\- Cela vous étonne Gandalf ? Je suis totalement perdue, et j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs constamment. Et je ne parle pas que de ce que dois faire ici ! Je fais également référence à ma situation ! Je sais que mon indépendance au milieu de tous ces hommes dérange. Que le fait que je gravite avec autant de désinvolture autours de toutes ces têtes couronnées ne plaît guère ! L'on doit me prendre pour une intrigante, voir pire ! Or je suis bien loin de tout ceci, et je sais que tous ces commérages, tôt ou tard blesseront la reine Arwen ou Dame Eowyn, que j'ai en grande estime ….

\- Laissez-donc les autres faire preuve d'intelligence et de discernement Alexandra. Vous ne pourrez hélas tout contrôler … .vous connaissez la nature humaine.

\- Que trop … que trop Gandalf. Je me demande souvent, si ma présence ici, changera de toute façon quelque chose …. sa voix se brisa légèrement sous l'accablement qui vint l'assaillir.

\- Si des gens tels que vous ont vu le jour, et ont défendu leur planète à votre époque, croyez qu'ici aussi, de tels esprits seront. Eru ne fait jamais les choses au hasard …

\- Mais il lui arrive de faire des erreurs ! Lança-t-elle alors vivement. Je sais que nous n'étions qu'une expérience, qu'il ne veut pas réitérer ici ! Je l'ai bien compris …. d'où ma présence …. »

Les yeux de Gandalf s'assombrirent. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Que les peuples de son monde avaient soufferts en partie à cause de cela. Que le libre arbitre offert aux Hommes avait tout détruit. Pas qu'Eru veuille le brider ici, mais il voulait éviter, en effet, de commettre exactement les mêmes erreurs sur certains points. Le départ des êtres magiques par exemple …. et cette petite humaine, était en passe de réussir cet exploit, si le roi Thranduil tenait parole. Elle eut un léger rictus dédaigneux, puis faisant quelques pas lents, elle alla vers l'immense balustre qui ceignait les jardins. Gandalf sur les talons. Regardant au loin les montagnes de l'Est et du Nord, elle fit ironique :

« De plus ! J'ai beau exécrer la technologie, j'avoue que malgré les cartes et les renseignements que Faramir, et Legolas m'ont donné, j'aimerai avoir une vue satellite ! Des photos aériennes qui me permettraient de voir à grande échelle ce qui se trame au sol. Les arbres mourant, j'en suis certaine, sont d'une importance capitale, même si je ne sais pas encore dans quelle mesure …. si Galadriel n'arrive pas à les soigner, c'est qu'ils doivent être rongés par quelque chose d'inconnu à ce monde. J'en reste persuadée …. Hélas, pas d'avion, pas d'appareil photo, pas de satellite pour me prêter main forte. Parfois, il faut savoir prendre de la hauteur pour voir les choses sous un autre angle, et prendre conscience des faits dans leur globalité …. ».

Dépitée, elle cala ses coudes sur la surface de marbre, et fourra son menton dans ses paumes. Pianotant sur le fil de sa mâchoire, pensive, elle sursauta presque quand Gandalf vint à son côté, et déclara presque en riant :

« Ho mais nous avons bien mieux ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, levant les yeux pour accrocher les siens, et avec une moue perplexe elle déclara acerbe :

« Quoi vous avez découvert un OVNI dans la zone 51 et vous avez appris à le piloter ?

Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette phrase, comprenant le fond sans en saisir réellement le sens. Il lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, elle elle nota la vigueur de sa poigne.

« Allez vous vêtir chaudement Alexandra ! Et revenez d'ici une heure ou deux ! Je suis certain que cela devrait vous plaire ! ».

Sans qu'elle puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le mage la laissa en plant, et partit d'un pas vif vers le château. Décontenancée par ce comportement des plus étrange, elle finit par hausser les épaules, lassée de réfléchir à tout et à rien. _« Tu verras bien! Va te reposer un peu et te changer. Si ce vieux fou a une solution, il faut la saisir! Sans demander ton reste ! Bien que je me demande ce qu'il me réserve … je ne sais si cela finira de me plaire comme il le croit si bien …. »_ pensa-t-elle en se redressant. Elle traîna le pas jusque dans sa chambre, et fit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Patiemment, elle attendit que l'heure tourne, puis, elle sortit dans les couloirs. Brilthor et Legolas étaient avec les chefs d'Etats. Elle donna un rapide coup d'oeil vers les appartements de Thranduil, et porta une main à son pourpoint, pressant l'endroit douillet où la lettre était préservée. Elle la lirait dans la soirée, au calme. Prenant les chemins qui menaient à l'extérieur, elle s'étonna d'entendre des cris au loin. Il y avait des exclamations effrayées, mais les autres semblaient scander quelque chose. Ce n'est que quand elle fut dans la salle du trône qu'elle réussit à déchiffrer ce que les gens disaient. « Les Aigles ! Les Aigles sont là ! ». Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec une certaine moquerie _« Non mais ils vont pas me dire qu'ils ont jamais vu ces piafs de leur vie non ?! Surtout dans ce monde, les rapaces doivent pas manquer ! »_. Pressant le pas tout de même; poussée par la curiosité, elle se figea sur le seuil des grandes portes. Totalement médusée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ha oui ! Pour être des aigles, ça en était ! Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire voir ces oiseaux un jour. Pas des oiseaux. Des colosses de plumes et de muscles, dont l'envergure atteignait les cinquante mètres. Leur ombre avalait le soleil, étendant un voile gris sur les jardins, et même les gardes les plus valeureux, reculaient devant leur stature phénoménale. Incroyable ! Magnifique ! Voilà juste ce que son esprit hébété par la peur qui la tenaillait, arriva à exprimer tandis qu'elle avançait lentement. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, et Gandalf semblait les attendre à l'extrémité de la flèche blanche. L'un d'eux était posé sur la large surface plane de la terrasse, alors que les deux autres exécutaient des cercles parfaits en tournoyant paresseusement au-dessus du château. Le sage vieillard l'observait de loin, un sourire tendre autant que amusé dépeint sur son visage ridé. Alexandra était fascinée …. fascinée, et pétrifiée de peur et d'appréhension. Ces bêtes étaient impressionnantes, et ne pas oublier, carnivores. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais vu d'aigle s'envoyer un plat de salade ! Une fois à côté de Gandalf et de l'oiseau phénoménal qui la dévisageait de ses yeux jaunes magnifiques, le mage déclara apparemment satisfait de sa trouvaille.

« Et voilà ! Je vous avais bien dit que nous trouverions une solution à votre épineux problème ! Ce sont les aigles bénis d'Eru. Voici Gwaihir, le père et le souverain des Grands Aigles d'Arda! »

Il tendit le bras vers la tête de l'aigle qui les dominait tous deux sans mal. Le fabuleux être inclina son profil aquilin dans un geste plein de prestance, et Alexandra crut que son coeur allait défaillir quand elle l'entendit s'adresser à elle.

« Bonjour jeune humaine. Le Mage Blanc nous a dit que vous aviez besoin de notre aide pour une tâche de haute importance …. ».

A la fois pantoise et totalement euphorique, elle hocha simplement la tête, sans oser répondre. L'expression du rapace, si tant est qu'un oiseau puisse en avoir une, était calme et bienveillante. Ses iris était d'une couleur incroyable, ils ressemblaient à deux orbes d'or fondu, scintillant presque sous la lueur du soleil. Les plumes élancées se teintaient d'un brun chaud, presque noir, où quelques rares reflets roux apparaissaient sous les rais solaires, leur donnant un aspect flamboyant. Les pattes jaunes étaient recouvertes d'écailles immenses et rugueuses, semblables à la peau d'un reptile. _« Ou d'un dinosaure »_ pensa Alexandra avec humour, tandis que ces yeux glissaient sur les serres noires, brillantes comme des poignards d'onyx. Elle pâlit devant leur longueur. Elles pouvaient aisément transpercer le cuir d'un éléphant, et tout aussi aisément le soulever du sol sans effort. Déglutissant avec peine, elle reporta son attention vers le faciès de toute beauté qui se découpait dans le ciel, avec la même majesté qu'une statue romaine. Puis, contre toute attente, un sentiment puissant lui vrilla les entrailles. Une joie subite et incontrôlable, comme celle que ressent un enfant devant le plus beau des cadeau, ou le spectacle le plus grandiose qui lui soit permis de voir. Des larmes brûlantes perlèrent derrière ses cils noirs, et elle fit réellement bouleversée :

« Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Souverain des Cieux. Décrire ce qui m'étreint actuellement, serait impossible. Là d'où je viens, les aigles ont tous disparus. Nous ne les trouvions plus que dans des cages ou des projections holographiques. Mais vous …. en plus d'être un animal fabuleux dépassant tous mes rêves les plus fous, vous êtes bien réel …. et libre …. ».

Malgré la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, et hésitante, elle tendit la main pour toucher le duvet ventral. L'oiseau la laissa faire, conscient que le choc de cette rencontre devait totalement la déstabiliser. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la surface lisse des plumes, elle fut surprise de ne pas les trouver si douce que cela. Les proportions étaient tellement colossales que cela enlevait ce contact douillet et chaleureux que l'on trouvait en caressant un moineau, ou tout autre oiseau de taille bien plus modeste. Les plumes semblaient robustes, comme faites en fibre de carbone. Elle laissa glisser sa main dessus, se délectant de la chaleur bouillonnante que le corps de l'animal dégageait. Puis, elle plongea plus en profondeur, et eut un air totalement émerveillé quand elle réussi à atteindre la sous-couche duveteuse. Elle trouva le contact moelleux et tendre qu'elle pensait aborder dès la première caresse. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, Gandalf et Gwaihir la laissant apprécier l'instant, puis d'elle-même, elle secoua la tête, et se reculant à nouveau elle s'excusa :

« Pardonnez-moi, tout cela n'est pas bien correct. Je ne voudrai pas vous offenser …. »

A sa grande surprise l'aigle eut un son de gorge grave et doux, qui ressembla à un rire. Son long bec effilé, tranchant comme un rasoir, s'entrouvrit et elle l'entendit à nouveau:

« Il n'y a aucune offense, ni aucun mal, humaine. Mais nous devrions prendre notre vol tant que le soleil est haut, autrement vous ne pourrez voir avec exactitude ce que vous recherchez ... ».

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit, ou plutôt réalisa, qu'il faudrait qu'elle prenne les airs avec eux. Là toute joie ou sentiment plaisant s'évapora. Tremblante, elle se sentit se vider comme un poisson, toute trace de vaillance la désertant complètement. Elle plaqua un poing crispé sur sa poitrine, et balbutia:

« Pa .. pardon ..? Moi …. là-haut ? »

Elle exécuta un mouvement cocasse en pointant un index vers le ciel et en secouant sa main vers le haut. Gandalf émit un rire franc et quelque peu goguenard, et venant à son côté, il lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, puis montrant les deux aigles qui planaient toujours au-dessus d'eux, il exprima dans une totale satisfaction :

« Bien évidemment ! Comment voudriez-vous voir d'en haut si vous restez au sol !

\- N .. non non .. impossible … fit Alexandra en se reculant de quelques pas. Je .. j'ai le vertige ... » avoua-t-elle pitoyablement, tandis qu'elle se souvenait de son incapacité à exécuter les manoeuvres de saut en parachute qu'on avait voulu lui inculquer. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé le courage de le faire, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, oiseau fabuleux ou pas!

« Vous verrez comme il est agréable de chevaucher les cieux ! Vous ne sentirez même pas les turbulences. Leur vol est des plus doux et agréable ! S'exclama Gandalf avec toujours ce sourire presque enfantin accroché au visage.

\- Ils peuvent voler aussi bien qu'ils le veulent, je ne peux pas! C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! » se défendit Alexandra tout d'un coup plus mordante.

Elle ne supportait tout bonnement pas que ses faiblesses soient ainsi mises en avant, surtout son manque de courage face à une situation. L'aigle se pencha en avant, et décalant son aile, il aida le mage à grimper sur son dos. Rien que de voir Gandalf à une telle hauteur, lui donna le vertige. Gwaihir se déplaça lentement, il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour se retrouver sur le faîte du parapet, et déployant ses colossales ailes, il sauta dans le vide. Il disparut de son champ de vision quelques secondes, puis il remonta comme une flèche pour se mettre en vol stationnaire non loin. Elle entendit la voix de Gandalf héler :

« Mettez-vous sur le rebord et sautez ! Ils vous rattraperont !

\- Non mais vous êtes malade ! » rebiffa Alexandra tétanisée par la perspective qui s'offrait à elle, et qui prenait l'apparence d'une chute vertigineusement mortelle si ils la loupaient.

Frémissante comme une feuille morte, le visage livide, elle s'avança jusqu'au bord. Posant ses mains sur le muret, elle planta ses ongles dans la surface lisse et glaciale, risquant un coup d'oeil vers le bas. Le vent vint lui lécher le visage, glaçant par la même les gouttes de sueur qui lui mordaient l'échine, les tempes; bref, le corps en entier. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'éclat malicieux dans le regard du mage, trop obnubilée par la falaise démesurée qui accueillait son regard. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper fermement à la taille. S'enroulant autours d'elle à la manière d'un serpent, et en une fraction de seconde, elle se sentit soulevée du sol et plongée dans le vide. Quelque chose l'emportait et la précipitait littéralement dans la gueule de sa plus grande peur. Un cri d'animal sortit de sa gorge. Elle planta ses doigts instinctivement à ce qui la tenait, trouvant le contact du cuir sous ses doigts. Puis dans un choc phénoménal et inconfortable, un des aigle vint amortir sa chute et la sauver. Tétanisée, elle fit un effort surhumain pour se pencher en avant et s'arrimer à quelque chose. L'avantage des grandes plumes, c'est qu'une fois attrapées, elles ne glissaient pas sous la main. Trouvant la tige pleine qui était littéralement la colonne de ces dernières, elle enroula ses doigts moites dessus, et les serra à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Encore un peu sonnée par son expérience, elle entendit la voix douce d'Aredhel s'élever dans son dos, dans un ton légèrement moqueur, et lui dire d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des courants aériens.

« Vous ne risquez rien ! Profitez de la vue ! Jamais plus dans votre vie vous ne pourrez avoir tel honneur!

\- Vous ! Hurla-t-elle à la fois soulagée et incroyablement furieuse. Comment avez-vous osé ?! Imbécile ! J'ai cru mourir !

\- Mais non ! Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de vous défendre ainsi, vous ne pouvez, actuellement, rien faire si ce n'est profiter du voyage ! » continua-t-il sur le même air narquois.

 _« Profiter du voyage ! Je t'en foutrais moi ! Tu mériterais que je te foute un coup dans les côtes et que je t'éjecte de là ! »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Puis une voix puissante et toute aussi chaleureuse que celle de Gwaihir s'éleva.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Landroval ! Je suis le frère de Gwaihir. Désolé de vous avoir à ce point effrayée petite humaine, mais le temps nous est compté, nous ne pouvons freiner la course du soleil! ».

Revenant à un soupçon de raisonnement clair et posé, elle se focalisa sur l'oiseau, qui elle ne devait pas l'oublier, lui faisait un réelle et immense faveur en l'escortant de la sorte. Dépassant sa peur, elle pencha la tête en avant, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'oreille de leur étrange coursier, et cria presque, pour que sa voix passe au-dessus des bruits des courants :

« Bonjour ami ailé, et merci de m'avoir ainsi sauvé la vie! »

Elle entendit le même son de gorge ressemblant à un rire s'élever. Essayant par un effort surhumain de dépasser la frayeur viscérale qui lui bouffait tout l'organisme, elle se redressa lentement. Butant agréablement contre le torse d'Aredhel qui la maintenait toujours contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle chute, elle tenta de reprendre un peu de raison et d'esprit d'analyse. Pas évident quand vous avez le sol qui défile à des centaines de mètres au-dessous de vous à une vitesse vertigineuse, et que le vent hurle à vos oreilles tout en les congelant. Elle se détendit quelque peu, notant au passage à quel point elle était pétrifiée. Tous ses muscles la lancèrent tandis qu'elle se permettait un peu de les décontracter. Ils étaient tétanisés par la force qu'elle avait injecté dedans, tant l'épouvante avait guidé tous ses gestes. Elle grimaça en jurant un peu, et osa enfin regarder autre chose que le sommet du crâne de Landroval, qui lui mangeait à moitié la vue tant elle avait le nez collé au plumage lisse et frais. A sentir le bras ferme et rassurant de l'elfe autours d'elle de la sorte, la réconforta. Elle lui en voulait, mais seule, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de continuer. Une question lui traversa l'esprit, et se tournant de quart, elle demanda; en s'attachant tant bien que mal les cheveux avec le lien de cuir qui ne quittait jamais son poignet :

« Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi m'accompagner ?!

\- Le Prince Legolas m'a demandé d'être votre garde du corps le temps de l'absence du souverain … et puis … Gandafl est loin d'être stupide, il est venu me faire chercher quand il a mis cela en oeuvre. Il était persuadé que vous n'arriveriez jamais à franchir le cap et que vous auriez besoin …

\- D'un petit coup de « pousse » ?! lança-t-elle cinglante.

\- Oui ! Fit Aredhel en riant. Oui c'est tout à fait cela ! »

Il la sentit soupirer contre lui, sa cage thoracique se gonflant de façon caractéristique. Il en sourit, et reprenant son sérieux, il lui glissa :

« A présent, concentrez-vous, nous ne pourrons réaliser cela qu'une seule fois ! Votre analyse de la situation est capitale Alexandra ! »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, et pour la première fois, se permit de réellement regarder autours d'elle. Dire que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, était indescriptible, serait en dessous de la réalité. De vastes étendues s'étendaient à l'infini. Un océan azur aux vagues de nuages clairs, où seule l'union de la terre et du ciel, était un véritable point de repère. Des plaines verdoyantes, aux scintillements cristallins des lacs; des arrêtes rocheuses s'élevant comme des épines dorsales enneigées, aux forêts immenses dont les frondaisons se paraient peu à peu des épaisses feuilles d'un vert d'émeraude brute. Tout était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le vent glacé entremêlait quelques mèches de ses cheveux, fouettait son visage, faisait pleurer ses yeux, sous la bise cruellement agréable qui cinglait son corps transi. Elle avait mal, elle avait froid, mais la magnificence de ce monde se déroulant sous leur vol; comme les offrandes que l'on dépose aux pieds de grands seigneurs; transcendait tout ceci. Rien ne pouvait égaler cette expérience grandiose. Cette perfection brutale d'une nature préservée et sauvage. Une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit un émoi qui la troubla. Sa grande sensibilité perçant la gangue glacée d'appréhensions, qui lui ceignait le coeur. Elle se surprit à sourire, et à penser _« Oui, il faut préserver tout ceci …. c'est primordial »_. Ils filèrent à travers quelques cirrus, les aigles jouant d'adresse entre eux. Elle vit le troisième aigle dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, s'amuser à déchirer quelques dentelles nuageuses et les retenir entre ses serres puissantes. Sûre que l'elfe ne la lâcherait pas, elle décrocha ses mains du plumage salutaire, et tendit les bras peu à peu. Comme déployant ses propres ailes. L'adrénaline de la peur, se transformant en une ivresse euphorique, qui lui donna l'envie de hurler. Ce qu'elle fit, au grand étonnement de tous. Ses phalanges découpant les airs elle se mit à rire, tant la sensation de liberté voulait trouver un exutoire physique. Aredhel et Gandalf furent quelque peu attendris par sa réaction si inattendue. Puis, ils virèrent doucement, et entamèrent une descente toute en douceur. Alexandra ne fut pas longue à reconnaître les Mellyrn de la Lothlórien, et plus à l'Est, les monts dissimulés de la cité de Thranduil. Son coeur se serra. Il semblait si proche et si loin en cet instant. Un élan irrépressible lui demanda d'aller là-bas, de se poser, et de le rejoindre. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle pensa à la lettre toujours cachetée dans son pourpoint, et voyant Gwaihir se rapprocher d'eux, elle entendit Gandalf qui avait du lire en elle:

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Alexandra ! A présent au travail! ».

Elle hocha la tête, quelque peu dépitée, et fit ce pour quoi elle était ici, chevauchant les ailes du vent.

Les espaces vierges, ponctués de quelques maisonnées et villages, devinrent plus distincts. Elle put même apercevoir l'ombre des aigles caresser les flancs des monts et des vallons. Quelques vergers étaient en fleur, et donnaient des tâches de couleurs éparses ci et là. Et puis, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, et son coeur se serra. Les lignes distinctes qui quadrillaient les parcelles de forêts, et même de cultures, étaient loin d'être naturelles. Quelque chose était à l'oeuvre, quelque chose d'invisible et d'incompréhensible. Dans sa tête, déjà tout un tas de spéculations fourmillaient. Puis rivant son visage vers l'Ouest, elle se pencha vers Ladroval et demanda:

« Pouvons-nous survoler l'Isengard ?

\- L'Isengard ? Répéta l'aigle surpris. Il n'y a rien là-bas !

\- Si! Et ensuite je voudrais que vous survoliez l'ancien Vertbois-le-Grand et que vous me meniez en Ithilien, s'il vous plaît ... ».

L'oiseau riva sa tête massive vers son frère et ce dernier répondit juste :

« Fais ce qu'elle te demande, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Tu sais que nous devons lui prêter concours, même si cela nous semble étrange.

\- Et bien soit … soupira Landroval qui exécuta un virage un peu rude ».

Alexandra tressaillit et s'agrippa aux plumes tant qu'elle put. Elle sentit la poigne de l'elfe se raffermir également, et elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement derrière son oreille. Apparemment l'approche de l'aigle ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement à lui aussi.

La lance noire qui faisait la tour d'Orthanc se dessina dans les replis des montagnes, et ils purent voir des fumerolles, discrètes mais présentes, qui s'élevaient du sol à certains endroits. Même les aigles aiguisèrent leur vue, essayant peut-être de voir à travers la roche. Alexandra vit que les fameuses traînées mortifères partaient d'ici. Elle tapota avec tendresse le sommet de la tête de leur monture, et fit « Merci, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, la suite à présent! ». Les aigles s'exécutèrent, et après des heures de vol, qui balayèrent la totalité des royaumes du Rohan, de Vertbois, du Rhovanion et de l'Ithilien, ils revinrent vers le Gondor. Les aigles, sous les regards émerveillés des gens présents, les déposèrent sur la grande terrasse, et après maints remerciements et au revoir, ils reprirent leur vol. Leur immenses silhouettes se découpant en ombres chinoises sur la toile de fond du crépuscule. Essoufflée, épuisée, frigorifiée, et tant d'autres qualificatifs qu'ils seraient trop long à énoncer, Alexandra les regarda disparaître au loin. L'impression de sortir d'un rêve lui collant à la peau, tandis que sa circulation sanguine reprenait peu à peu un flux normal dans ses jambes et ses pieds. Lui causant d'affreux fourmillements. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape, et ne dit pas un mot, tandis que Gandafl et Aredhel la regardaient fixement, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part.

« Alexandra ? » finit par dire l'ellon qui se rapprocha d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle réalisa son manque de savoir vivre après ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Bien que totalement déboussolée par son expérience, elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à arrêter le train de pensées dément qui avait pris possession de son esprit. Une chose cependant, finit par lui faire lâcher prise, le froid. Cette escapade l'avait transie. Gandalf lui demanda sans détour:

« Ce vol vous a-t-il donné des éléments de réponse ?

\- Je crains que oui … mais je dois poser mes idées au clair. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune magie là-dessous. Où si elle y est, elle est réellement minime. Il faut que nous puissions retourner en Isengard. Je reste persuadée que le coeur de ces machinations, se trouve dans les montagnes. Et ce, depuis le début ….

\- Nous avons tout détruit là-bas, Alexandra, lui exposa calmement Aredhel.

\- Houuu je sais ! S'énerva-t-elle un tant soit peu, lassée qu'on lui répète les mêmes choses. Pourtant il y a là-bas quelque chose qui se trame ! Bon dieu ! Servez-vous de vos pouvoirs pour ça ! Vous verrez que j'ai raison !

\- Hélas, je ne peux que rarement influer sur ces derniers, ils me restent incontrôlables la plupart du temps … s'excusa presque l'elfe, un peu touché par sa réflexion des plus cuisante, tant il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Je .. je dois réfléchir Messieurs, et chose encore plus urgente, me réchauffer ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frictionnant les bras. Je parlerai de tout ceci au prochain conseil, qui lui-même se tiendra quand j'aurai mis par écrit ces putains d'ébauches de traité ! » Pesta-t-elle réalisant le boulot de dingue qui l'attendait.

Aredhel et Gandafl sourirent face à son langage fleuri, mais qui exprimait clairement son désarrois latent. Le mage lui offrit un de ses sourires réconfortants, et fit compréhensif :

« Soit. Nous essaierons d'être patients, mais ne tardez pas trop. Des vies sont en jeu, Alexandra ..

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle alors au bord d'un courroux irrépressible. Elle le savait même mieux que quiconque. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, elle les salua, et dit sans chaleur, veuillez m'excuser, je dois prendre un bon bain. A plus tard peut-être … »

Quand elle était aussi fatiguée, elle devenait clairement irritable. Mais pire, son impuissance manifeste face à la situation, la rongeait aussi sûrement que le sel sur une plaie. Puis sans faire plus cas des deux hommes, elle fila dans les jardins, sous les yeux ahuris des gardes qui avaient suivi la scène de loin. Soupirant des plus bruyamment, elle fit celle qui ne voyait personne et alla se perdre dans les couloirs qui menaient à ses appartements. Elle ralentit son pas rageur quand elle vit la silhouette filiforme de Legolas, qui l'attendait patiemment devant sa porte. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle demanda, des plus surprise :

« Legolas ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

.

* * *

.


	37. Une Dague dans la Nuit

**.Neiphtys16:** Bonjour et bienvenue à toi dans mon cercle, si restreint, de revieweuses ;p . Déjà merci pour ta lecture, et ton petit mot. C'est incroyable le bien que ça peut faire de recevoir tous ces petits témoignages de votre part. C'est primordial pour avoir l'envie de continuer ! ^^ Ensuite merci pour tous tes compliments. Cette fic me demande beaucoup de boulot; car oui, j'ai travaillé pas mal sur les interactions entre les personnages, et les sentiments qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Les sentiments, c'est si vaste comme sujet ! ^^ J'essaye de rester au plus juste de ce qui pourrait se produire, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident. L'héroïne va suivre le destin qui lui a été tracé ... heuu que je lui ai tracé ... XD Vous verrez tout ça quand le mot "FIN" apparaîtra en bas du dernier chapitre ! ;) Merci pour tout, ton petit com est adorable, je te souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes !

 **.Toutouille: ** Hey coucou Miss ! Le Seigneur Aredhel est depuis le début dans l'histoire, je ne l'avais pas encore traité. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, je t'avoue, je l'aime bien aussi *rire*. Ces deux bougres d'imbéciles s'aiment trop pour ne pas passer outre les obstacles qui se dressent devant eux. Mais n'est-ce pas ça la force de l'amour ? ^^

 **.Milyi:** Tournesols solaires de la mort qui tue ! Sérieux, je me suis esclaffée comme une débile à la lecture de ce surnom de ouf, et de merde aussi ! XDD La vue du thermomètre dans le séant de ton gamin avait tout du cadre idyllique ... mdr. Bref ... Aredhel est un vieil elfe, issu de la haute, je le voulais à la fois un peu débauché, mais à cheval sur l'honneur des elfes. Quant à sa relation avec Alex, elle ne pouvait qu'être bonne, aux vues de ce qu'ils avaient partagé en début d'histoire. Un sentiment de respect commun, et d'intérêt. Il sera un bon ami, comme le Rohirrim et le Nain. Et quelque peu chevalier servant aussi, je trouvais ça un peu intéressant de développer ce côté-ci. Sans en faire un brave toutou. Beurk ! Le passage avec les aigles, un vrai plaisir à écrire. Et un peu galère aussi, car je voulais qu'on ressente la peur qu'ils lui donnaient tout de même. Ouais touche pas à Legolas nan mais ! ça suffit oui ! Mais oui, fais-lui un câlin. Et j'aime traiter cette relation étrange entre eux d'eux. Ouais Thranduil ... the sexy bomb par excellence ... il fallait qu'il parte, la réalité n'est jamais loin ;) Et oui je plussoie ton côté naine ! Clair que l'une à côté de l'autre, ça donne un peu ça ! XDD Je fais combien de plus que toi ? On va laisser la question en suspens ... mdr (quoi ? moi aussi j'ai le droit de déconner non mais ! pfff ^^). Le "diablement satanas" m'a tué ... si si ... je t'assure ... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ... (docteur on l'a perdu!)

 **.Eilonna:** Oui le vol avec les aigles proche du 0° c'est plutôt rafraîchissant on peut le dire ainsi ! ;) Bah oui le chapitre coupé, ça a toujours son effet ! mdr Mais regarde, je te donne la suite pour les fêtes ! Avoue, suis gentille quand même ! ;)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Ha si c'est pas la savane, j'espère quand même que c'était pas trop douloureux ! ;) Maintenant je le suis, au courant. Milyi et Toi vous vous faites votre petit cheptel là ! ça ne va plus du tout ! Faut en laisser pour les autres Mesdames ! Bande d'affamées va ! XD La décision de Thranduil est logique, on ne doit pas oublier qu'il est roi. Et ce départ est très important pour son peuple. Et merciii ! Je suis ravie que le côté réaliste que j'essaye d'implanter dans mes descriptions, te plaise autant ! Et ravie de voir que je peux y arriver également ! :p J'aime les aigles aussi, mais chuuuuut, si je devais te faire le bestiaire de ce que j'aime, on n'en finirait pas ! XD J'adooooore les sushis ... heu le caramel ... mais les sushis aussi remarque ! Bisous à toi aussi !

 _ **.**_

 _ **MERCI pour Tout les Filles !**_

 _ **Vous êtes talentueuses et adorables, avec ce grain de folie que j'adore !**_

 _ **BISOUS et BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Legolas lui offrit un sourire anxieux, et regardant si ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, elle ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Il la suivit docilement, essayant de canaliser ce qui le dévorait. L'impatience. Ce qui était un comble pour un elfe. Plus il prenait en âge, et plus les caractéristiques des elfes sylvains dépeignaient sur lui. Il l'observa en silence, elle déposa sa cape, et sortit avec soin l'enveloppe toujours scellée de Thranduil. Ce qui surprit grandement son héritier. Il tut la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle allait dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit dire en faisant émerger juste sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte:

« Excusez-moi Prince Legolas, mais je suis réellement transie, il faut que je prenne un bain pour me réchauffer. A moins que ce qui vous mène ici ne soit urgent, en ce cas j'attendrais ….

\- Non .. cela peut attendre, avoua-t-il avec un tendre sourire ».

Décidément son naturel désarment le charmait toujours. Il entendit l'eau coulant au loin dans la salle d'eau, et avec son pas discret elfique, il alla vers le canapé, jugeant d'un oeil critique le feu qui se mourait alors qu'au dehors la nuit venait. Il prit sur lui de le raviver, et il se tourna de quart quand il entendit ses pas revenir vers le salon. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir fluide et satiné, qui à la lueur des flammes, épousa ses formes avec indiscrétion, lui faisant monter le rose eu joue. Bien évidemment, d'une, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et de deux, il savait que ce genre de détail ne l'embarrassait que peu. Elle ne se pavanerait jamais nue devant lui, mais il savait qu'elle ne se voyait souvent pas comme une femme. Tout ce temps à évoluer parmi les hommes, avait altéré cette perception des choses. Ce qui la rendait forte, et irrésistiblement attendrissante à la fois. Elle peignait avec ardeur les noeuds qui avaient envahi sa tignasse châtain, et elle fit:

« Installez-vous confortablement hein ! Je n'aimerai pas vous retrouver droit comme un I dans mon salon, juste parce que vous n'avez pas osé poser votre séant sur mon canapé! »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire à cette réflexion. Secouant la tête gracieusement, il répondit d'une voix chaude et légèrement taquine :

« Nous nous connaissons assez pour que je ne vous fasse pas cet affront Wen Alexandra ! N'ayez crainte, je saurai me conduire convenablement, et vais laisser mes éducations elfiques de côté! »

Elle lui fit une moue adorable, et disparut à nouveau de son champs de vision. Il n'avait pas la même notion du temps qu'elle. Elle pouvait passer tout aussi bien une heure dans des eaux savonneuses, qu'il n'en serait pas le moins du monde chagriné. Il déposa sa cape, ses dagues, près de l'entrée sur les patères prévues à cet effet, et alla se lover dans les cousins confortables du sofa. Il s'étala même, laissant pendre ses longues jambes galbées de façon nonchalante tandis qu'il couchait presque le haut de son corps en biais, prenant appuis sur son avant-bras droit. Là, il plongea ses yeux clairs dans la danse des flammes, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

La morsure cuisante de l'eau chaude sur sa peau la fit grimacer. La vapeur s'élevait dans des nuages translucides et odorants. Elle serra les dents et plongea tout son corps parcourut d'une affreuse chair de poule, d'un seul coup. L'impression saisissante des premières secondes, passée, elle se détendit en soupirant longuement, déposant son dos sur le rebord incliné de sa baignoire en cuivre ciselé. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois à fond, appréciant cette sensation fortifiante d'un corps qui reprend peu à peu vie. Là, elle se laissa aller peu à peu. Revoyant défiler les images de son étrange chevauchée. Le fait de voir ainsi l'Eryn Lasgalen lui avait rappelé durement l'absence de Thranduil. Elle s'en faisait pour lui. C'était complètement stupide elle le savait, car des deux, le plus sans défense, c'était bien elle. Elle le voyait déjà s'agiter dans les rues de sa cité souterraine, gérant dix choses à la fois, et puis, dans un instant de calme, boire un coupe de vin, et se laisser aller à sa lassitude. Et peut-être, se permettre de penser un peu à elle, comme elle, pouvait penser à lui. Son départ soudain avait laissé malgré tout un goût d'inachevé, même si cela était juste et nécessaire. Autre soupir. Puis, les stigmates étranges qui traçaient des lignes indélébiles dans les chairs d'Arda, revinrent la hanter.

 _« Je pensais au poison, ou à l'acide, quand les échos de Dame Galadriel nous sont parvenus. Mais même avec la meilleure application du monde, ils ne pourraient répandre cela avec telle exactitude. Les arbres sont centenaires, voir millénaires pour certains. Leurs racines doivent être profondes, inébranlables. Ces cheminées éparses me rappellent quelques choses, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi ….. comme de la vapeur qui cherche un interstice pour ne pas faire exploser la cocotte …. »_ elle se concentra quelques secondes, fouillant dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu voir cela. Puis elle murmura _« Ho mon Dieu …. »_. Sa poitrine se comprima, et un sentiment d'urgence la poignarda. _« Le métro …. voilà à quoi ça me fait penser … des voies de métro ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! Ils se baladent pas en train sous le sol non ?! Savent même pas ce que c'est qu'un train ! Et si c'est le cas, qu'Eru nous préserve, car ils sont déjà bien en avance sur nous ! Comment … comment ont-ils pu avoir une carte aussi détaillée pour tracer aussi droit, savoir où étaient les obstacles où ….. attends …. calme-toi. Si ces salauds ont recours à cette façon de faire, tu sauras comment calmer leurs ardeurs. Comme on chasse le lapin ou le renard …. mais … Thranduil ! Lui qui se croit en sécurité dans sa cité …. »_. Elle se redressa d'un bond. L'eau était à peine utilisée, mais qu'importe. Elle se frotta la peau, se rinça, et ressortir vivement. Elle se sécha, et passa juste ses habits d'intérieur. Les cheveux encore humide, elle entra d'un pas pressé dans le salon, sortant Legolas de ses pensées. Il la toisa un moment, perplexe, et à son air, il sut que quelque chose se tramait.

« Alexandra ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Legolas ! Votre cité …. est-elle réellement raccordée à l'Eryn Lasgalen ?

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr, elle en fait partie intégrante …

\- Non ! Le coupa Alexandra presque brutalement. Elle vint devant lui, et continua, les souterrains, sont-ils tous raccordés à la terre ? Y a-t-il des failles, des rivières souterraines ?

\- Ho ça ! Oui … de l'extérieur l'on pense que c'est fait d'un seul tenant, mais Oropher était loin d'être stupide. Toute la cité a des défenses naturelles. Elle est même coupée du reste. De larges cours d'eau la ceignent, et si l'eau ne passent pas, mon grand-père a fait creuser des fosses si profondes, que même un Balrog s'y perdrait ! » Expliqua Legolas comprenant enfin ses questions. Une pointe de fierté dans la voix en exposant ainsi l'ingénieux système défensif que sa famille avait prévu.

Il la vit soupirer de soulagement. Elle se porta malgré elle une main sur le coeur, et hochant la tête, elle riva son regard sur l'âtre, et murmura:

« J'en suis soulagée ….

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Legolas qui fit mine de se lever ».

Elle lui posa une paume amicale sur l'épaule, et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait rester assis. Prenant place à son côté, elle expliqua, n'osant le regarder en face.

« Je crois savoir ce qui tue les arbre et pour quelle raison personne ne les voit ….. ».

Legolas n'osa pas la brusquer, même si le silence pesant qui vint à s'installer le démangeait furieusement de la presser. Son air grave cependant, lui intima la patience. Son profil se détachait en ombre chinoise sur le feu qui offrait une danse chaloupée en arrière-plan, ses cheveux humides ondulaient légèrement sur sa peau fine, et il dut taire cette étrange attirance qu'il avait pour elle, et ce, depuis son réveil. Car la première chose qu'il vit en sortant de son errance mortelle, fut son visage, et le premier son, sa douce et magnifique voix. Comme si, elle avait béni à elle seule, sa renaissance. C'était troublant, à la fois étrange et intense. Bien que jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de franchir certaines limites. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, comme quand il l'avait fait près de l'Anduin, mais tout dans sa position pour le moment, lui indiquait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de contact physique. Le grain de sa voix s'éleva, un peu éraillé, quand elle commença :

« Je crains que la menace soit invisible, car souterraine. Pour cela que j'ai posé ces questions sur votre cité. Votre père ne craint rien, ni les vôtres, et j'en suis soulagée. Cela ne résout en rien notre problème, mais je ne peux empêcher mon côté égoïste de s'en réjouir. C'est que j'y tiens, à cet elfe borné ! S'exprima-t-elle avec un léger rictus entre le tendre et le moqueur, ce qui fit sourire Legolas.

\- Que comptez-vous faire si cette menace est ainsi menée ? Questionna le prince tout de même très soucieux de par sa révélation.

\- Les brûler vifs ! Chuinta alors la voix d'Alexandra, dont les yeux venaient de se parer d'une dureté et d'une colère que rarement il lui avait vu. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, et devant sa mine perplexe, elle déclara, presque avec nonchalance, ne me voyez jamais comme un être parfait Prince Legolas. Je n'en ai aucunement l'étoffe. Et bien que l'amour de la Vie guide mes pas, je prends un réel et malin plaisir à tuer si le besoin est. C'est ….. une chose que de très rares personnes savent. Cette découverte, je l'ai eu le jour où j'ai ôté la vie à mon premier braconnier. Cet enfoiré avait violé et tué une gamine, et croyez-moi, même si c'est affreux de le dire, je ne regrette pas mon geste …. je ne le regretterai jamais …. » quelque peu perdue dans ses souvenirs, tandis qu'elle fermait les poings sur ses cuisses, elle sentit la main chaude de Legolas se poser sur la sienne avec une douceur qui eut pour effet de calmer ses sombres démons.

« Nous ne louons pas la mort, mais vous avez pu le remarquer, dans notre monde, elle sert très souvent la justice ou la préservation de ceux qui nous sont chers. Je ne vous jugerai jamais sur ces actes, Alexandra. J'aurai probablement fait la même chose à votre place …. ».

Cet aveu la toucha, encore plus que le regard chaleureux qu'il lui donnait. La lumière s'échappant de la cheminée constellait son regard clair d'une myriade d'étoiles. Dans ce visage d'ange, nul doute que ça ferait effet sur n'importe qui. L'ourlet de ses lèvres fines se retroussa légèrement, et elle finit par l'interroger :

« Merci … mais cela ne me dit absolument pas ce que vous faisiez sur mon palier _Ernil Legolas_ ? »

L'elfe détacha sa main de la sienne, un peu stupéfait par son accent si bien maîtrisé à présent, et détournant son faciès aristocratique vers les pénombres de la pièce, il dit d'une voix un peu gênée :

« Je venais aux nouvelles justement; Je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez vu. Je m'inquiète tellement pour mon père ….

\- C'est tout en votre honneur. En ce cas installez-vous, je vais vous conter ce que les cieux m'ont dit …. » fit-elle avec un charmant sourire, qui balaya l'espace d'un instant, les ombres du coeur de l'ellon en face d'elle.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, puis on vint les chercher pour partager un repas avec le roi et la reine, ainsi que les autres nobles présents. Ils firent la même grimace au même instant, et faillirent éclater de rire face à la pauvre servante qui était venue les chercher. Alexandra se douta que la présence du prince chez elle ferait bavasser ces dames quelques temps, mais tant pis. Ils retrouvèrent néanmoins avec plaisir leurs amis, et Alexandra en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec Silfren et Skalladrin. Elle nota que le Rohirrim cherchait souvent quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape, certaine qu'il devait avoir des vues sur quelqu'un. Darren se joignit à la table de ses amis, et elle faillit quitter la place qu'elle occupait. Il la retint aimablement, en déclarant « Nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain d'entraînement, ma dame, votre présence ne me gêne guère, au contraire même ! ». Elle aiguisa son regard quelques secondes, l'impression de voir Joshua la taraudant sans cesse. C'est qu'ils s'étaient côtoyé quelques années tout de même. Mais il y avait autre chose, elle était persuadé que cet homme n'était pas tout à fait humain. Tandis qu'elle croquait allègrement dans une cuisse de volaille rôtie à point; se fichant éperdument au passage de la graisse qui lui coulait sur les doigts en faisant fi des convenances; elle entendit Skal déclarer d'un ton légèrement moqueur « Ha! Une vieille connaissance! ». Alexandra arrêta de mastiquer la viande raffinée qui emplissait sa bouche de sucs délicieux, et fut surprise de voir la belle rouquine qu'elle avait croisé dans les appartements de la reine. La joueuse de harpe. Cette femme avait une prestance digne des plus grands. Ses magnifiques cheveux de flammes tressées, étaient relevés gracieusement, et sa robe verte soulignait son regard clair. Qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert. Ce n'est que quand elle fut à côté de Darren, qu'elle comprit. Bien avant tout le monde apparemment. La nouvelle venue vint embrasser la joue du capitaine qui l'accueillit avec un grand et chaleureux sourire. Alexandra s'aperçut de l'air pincé de Silfren, apparemment ce dernier était troublé par quelque chose. Skalladrin à gauche d'Alex lui murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton un peu sec, comme si lui donner une explication lui coûtait « C'est cette femme qui a partagé la couche de notre ami le fameux soir de la grande fête ... ». Alexandra haussa les sourcils, plus que surprise, et se demanda un instant comment son ami Rohirrim avait pu avoir l'air si affecté après ce qu'il s'était produit. Alexandra se trouva si fade et quelconque à côté de cette femme, que les regrets de son ami étaient presque une injure à sa beauté. Cependant, le fier cavalier avait fini par comprendre que leur tendre amitié ne dépasserait jamais ce stade, aussi, il était tout à fait sain et naturel qu'il passe à autre chose. Et si ce « autre chose » devait prendre les traits de cette femme, Alexandra ne pouvait que louer les dieux! Darren, l'oeil vif et brillant, déclara en prenant la femme par la taille de façon quelque peu possessive : « Je vous présente ma soeur, Ailein, elle est une des suivante de la Reine Arwen, et une musicienne hors pair ! C'est un joyau digne de la couronne d'un souverain, aussi Messieurs, fit-il en balayant les hommes présents d'un regard qui voulait tout dire, je vous conseille de ne pas lui manquer de respect ! De toutes façons, ma petite soeur est bien trop revêche pour convenir à qui que ce soit !

\- Hey ! S'offusqua-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Il n'y a pas de rébellion à savoir ce que l'on veut, et disposer de son corps comme on le souhaite ! » Se défendit-elle avec majesté, entonnant un rire si cristallin qu'il sembla irréel.

 _« Je sais …. voilà pour quoi il ne me semblait pas humain … j'ai assez côtoyé les elfes pour en reconnaître les caractéristiques. Le frère et la soeur sont semi-elfes, j'en mettrai ma main à couper! Quoi qu'il en soit, ses pensées me plaisent, elle a l'air d'avoir un caractère assez indépendant »_ pensa Alexandra en observant le couple magnifique qu'ils formaient. Car malgré son oeil invalide, Darren dégageait une aura qui balayait aisément celles des autres mâles qui gravitaient autour de lui. A part peut-être Silfren et Skalladrin, mais vu l'affection qu'elle leur portait à tous deux, pas sûr que ce soit totalement objectif. Elle nota le léger clin d'oeil que la magnifique rousse envoya à Silfren qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Puis embrassant à nouveau son frère, elle fit de sa douce voix « Sois sage, ne traumatise pas les invités de nos Seigneurs ! Elle coula un regard affectueux à Alexandra, qui pour le coup faillit avaler de travers.

\- Ho .. s'exclama Darren avec une malice non feinte dans son iris bleu-vert, comprenant le sous-entendu de sa soeur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gage qu'il en faudrait pour traumatiser cette Dame, la preuve en est, elle est la seule femme assise à cette tablée ! » appuya le capitaine sciemment, la mettant clairement mal à l'aise, même si ce n'était pas le but de cette réflexion. Quand Ailein se détacha de son aîné pour rejoindre la table des suivantes de haut rang, elle nota que Silfren ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle en fut heureuse pour lui, même si, dans une sursaut d'égoïsme tout féminin, elle regretta peut-être de ne plus être la seule femme de ses pensées. Mêmes amicales. Elle entendit Skalladrin renifler presque dédaigneusement en voyant le comportement de son ami, et Alexandra riva son attention sur lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage atteint d'une maladie quelconque, qui le plongeait dans une humeur massacrante. Puis la solitude du Nain la percuta presque, réalisant que ce fier et indomptable ami, devait souffrir de ces séparations successives qui jalonnaient également sa vie. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, elle le sentait. Le reste de la soirée se passa donc paisible et joyeusement animée. Alexandra faisant la navette entre eux et ses amis couronnés. L'air soucieux qu'arborait Skalladrin ne finissait pas de grandir, et cela la chiffonna réellement. Elle tenta de parler avec lui plusieurs fois, mais il se fermait de suite. Et plus elle insistait, plus il s'assombrissait. Elle le laissa alors, quelque peu touchée par son comportement. Il disparut de la grande salle bien avant tout le monde, et sans dire ses hommages à qui que ce soi. Alexandra se promit d'éclaircir tout ceci au plus vite, quitte à aller débusquer cet ours directement dans sa tanière ! Pour l'instant, elle profita de ces rares moments de quiétudes avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle passa quelques temps avec Arwen et Eowyn, les deux femmes semblaient toujours avides de connaissances, et des contes modernes que la terrienne pouvaient leur dévoiler. Puis, lasse, elle délaissa tout ce beau monde pour rejoindre ses appartements. Legolas et Aredhel veillant même sur son ombre. Adorables, mais il faudrait qu'elle leur rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chaperonnée. Se déshabillant dans la pénombre, elle se cala près du feu, et une dernière fois, caressa l'enveloppe toujours close. Prenant son courage à deux mains les doigts tremblants d'appréhension autant que d'une excitation digne d'une adolescente, elle décacheta le sceau. Le parchemin eut un bruit de ouate chiffonnée, puis, elle déplia la surface claire à peine entachée par ces quelques mots en Sindarin.

 _« Je pense à vous._

 _Votre absence est une torture au quotidien, que même mon immortalité n'arrive à adoucir._

 _J'espère revenir au plus tôt vos côtés._

 _Puisse Varda nous bénir._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Thranduil .»_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lire, et relire inlassablement ces quelques notes, comme si elle venait de découvrir à elle seule le mystère de la vie. Certes c'était des plus court ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lire de longs textes en Sindarin pour le moment. Certes il n'avait pas écrit les mots espérés ! Mais il valait mieux, car une missive peut se perdre si facilement. Cependant, son coeur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, au point de lui en donner le tournis. Fébrile comme une gamine transie d'amour, elle serra le papier entre ses doigts, et ne put s'empêcher de le porter au visage pour en humer toutes les odeurs. Elle sourit presque stupidement quand elle retrouva au travers de ce modeste présent, toutes les effluves caractéristiques de son roi. Sur un petit nuage, elle alla se coucher, et c'est avec la lettre sur le coeur, qu'elle s'endormit. Le cas de Skalladrin repassa subrepticement sur le fil de sa conscience, mais il se noya bien vite sous tous les souvenirs de Thranduil, qui vinrent envahir son esprit fatigué, puis ses rêves.

.

* * *

.

Ses mains calleuses se perdaient dans la masse soyeuse et sombre de sa chevelure. Son corps brûlant contre le sien, ondoyait lascivement, tandis que sa peau douce accueillait l'ardeur de ses baisers conquérants. Il se consumait littéralement, tandis que le trésor de ses pensées lui appartenait enfin. La concrétisation de son voeu le plus cher se paraît de gémissements rauques et délectables, comme le miaulement affectueux d'un chat, tandis que son nez goûtait les fragrances de sa crinière parée de fantasmes, et de ses chairs enivrantes. Il ne compta plus les fois où il la serra si fort contre lui, qu'il crut qu'ils allaient fondre leur carnation dans un acte malheureux. C'était si passionnel, que l'amour et la folie se jouait de lui tour à tour. Jamais il n'avait pu soupçonner que son peuple puisse à ce point être pétri de ce genre de géhenne. Alexandra, l'objet de ses désirs honteux, se tenait là, entre ses bras puissants. Toute à lui, rien qu'à lui. Et surtout, loin de ces elfes maudits. Sentant le soubresaut orgastique libérateur faire frissonner son bassin, il s'éveilla en sursaut, poussant un cri viril d'accomplissement, tout en trouvant son lit vide. Désespérément vide. Il réprima le cri de bête qui lui racla la gorge, et se redressant, il constata presque avec dégoût l'état de son lit. Et plus précisément, de ses draps. Se passant les mains sur le visage pour s'éveiller, il eut un geste rageur en repoussant les couverts de tissus au pied de son lit malmené, et se leva. Allant dans sa salle de bain, il se rafraîchit, et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Ses yeux gris avait une teinte qui ne lui plaisait pas. La même flamme démente que celle qui dévorait les Nains à la vue de l'or, croissait peu à peu dans ses iris anthracite. Alexandra devenait le fruit de son aliénation latente. Il avait encore assez de clairvoyance pour s'en apercevoir. Il se lava, et prit soin de sa barbe longuement. Cet acte bercé de gestes lentes et appliqués, lui vidait l'esprit et le calmait. Le roi Thorin III n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler. Pas directement bien entendu, mais les nains savaient être aussi subtils que les descendants des Eldar quand il s'agissait de manipulation et autre chantage. Puis un idée vint à jaillir dans son esprit, qui pourrait calmer les ardeurs de son souverain, et par la même peut-être, apaiser celles qui ne cessaient de le tyranniser. Thorin savait parfaitement, qu'en ramenant Alexandra incessamment sur le fil de ses pensées, alimentait sa soif de possession. Vénal peut-être, mais pas totalement stupide, le souverain. Il se servait de lui, de sa faiblesse, pour arriver à ses fins, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le forgeron s'habilla, puis croisant Silfren dans le couloir, il alla manger avec lui. Puis il délaissa le Rohirrim, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, pour rejoindre les rues de Minas Tirith. Le temps était au brouillard, et tout baignait dans une atmosphère ouatée et grise, où l'humidité s'infiltrait partout. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, encore moins la bruine qui avait tendance à vous tremper sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Cependant, le froid vivifiant de cette matinée de printemps, lui fit du bien. Cela refroidissait un peu cette fureur sourde qui le dévorait lentement. Resserrant sa cape bordée de fourrure autours de ses habits, il s'ébroua un peu en frissonnant, puis prit les escaliers qui menaient aux niveaux les plus bas de la ville.

La capitale avait beau être le joyau de la couronne du Gondor, elle n'en restait pas moins une cité avec tout ce que cela comporte. Commerçants, détaillants, receleurs, malandrins, putains et autres coupe jarrets des plus abjects. Même les plus belles villes du monde, se fondent sur un lit d'immondices, surtout après les grandes guerres, où la dévastation a laissé beaucoup d'âmes en peine et errantes, crevant de faim, ou servant les desseins de ceux qui souhaitaient s'enrichir sur le malheur des autres. Où que ce soit, dans n'importe quel monde, n'importe quel pays, la fange avait lieu d'être. Et les bas fonds, même si tout le monde le taisait, faisait une économie parallèles dont les hautes instances se servaient plus ou moins. La manne économique que cela nourrissait, était plus souvent, et malencontreusement, bienvenue. Il se faufila le plus discrètement possible entre les badauds et autres artisans, puis finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Les ruelles sombres et un peu excentrées, sentaient ces effluves nauséabondes d'urine et de mort latente, comme si même l'air pur se refusait à pénétrer dans de tels lieux infâmes. Soupesant sa bourse remplit d'or, il poussa la porte d'un établissement quelque peu insalubre. C'était une vieille auberge, rapiécée de toutes parts, où même les murs semblaient suinter le vice. La lueur des fenêtre crasseuse avait du mal à inonder la salle, et quelques bouts de chandelles expiraient leur dernières flammes poussivement, donnant des taches claires dans l'océan de fumée à pipes sans cesse sollicitées. Une femme d'un certain âge se jeta presque sur lui. Sa poitrine opulente jaillissant toute seule de son corsage trop serré. Elle sentait bon et avait l'air propre. Après tout on était aux premières lueurs du jour. Skalladrin lui saisit la taille d'une poigne de fer, la faisant presque grimacer. Il lorgna les tables qu'il convoitait vite fait, les hommes qu'il cherchait, étaient là, le lorgnant, plein de suspicion. Skalladrin savait qu'ils seraient là encore dans une demi-heure, voir plus. Il toisa la catin pendue à son bras qui le menait déjà pour boire un verre. Elle était plus en chairs que l'objet de ses désirs, plus féminines aussi, mais dans un style racoleur bien moins attirant. Pour lui tout du moins. Car ce qui suscitait tant son intérêt pour Alexandra, était ce côté inaccessible, rebelle, et libre. Une esprit d'homme dans un corps de femme, voilà qui avait de quoi allumer le brasero de la passion dans le coeur d'un guerrier, ou d'un chasseur. Un gibier de choix, tentateur et insaisissable. La prostituée vint emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du Nain, et cela lui rappela ce rêve monstrueusement délectable, qu'il avait fait une à deux heurs plus tôt. La gourgandine avait la main leste, et le souffle chaud. Mais, chose plus notable et diablement plus importante, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux, et les yeux de la femme, bien que plus verts, se parèrent d'une couleur chaleureusement noisette, qui lui vrilla le coeur, et le bas-ventre. Plantant presque ses doigts dans la peau tendre de la femme de petite vertu qui ne cessait de le pousser dans ses retranchements virils, il la colla contre lui, et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rire. Sans se faire prier, elle se détacha du corps râblé du Nain, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage, et, pendant que la fille de joie l'accueillait entre ses cuisses avides, tandis qu'il déversait tout son malheur en des coups de reins sauvages, toutes ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers une seule personne ... qu'une seule. Il laissa la catin, repue, un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il balança négligemment quelques pièces d'argent, et vu son air ravi, il devait être généreux. Un bref instant il eut cette pauvre créature en pitié, mais il se ressaisit bien vite, trop heureux d'avoir ce genre de possibilité afin de ne pas sombrer dans une insondable folie. Il se rafraichit, rajusta ses habits, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée, qui s'était replie en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Comme prévu, les malandrins étaient encore là, et il s'avança vers eux, prenant bien soin de découvrir le fil de sa hache qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture, en guise d'avertissement. Les hommes le toisèrent un instant, puis Skalladrin s'exclama d'une voix vive et entraînante, passant au-dessus de la pointe de crainte qui lui titillait les organes en cet instant.

« Messieurs ! J'ai un travail à proposer ! Risqué, mais qui vaut son pesant d'or ! Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ? »

Il n'eut en réponse que de larges sourires, édentés pour certains, et il sut qu'il avait poussé la bonne porte.

.

* * *

.

« Alors ?! Par quoi commençons-nous ?! » la voix claire et entraînante de Faramir résonna dans la vaste salle d'étude, où le jour perçait les fenêtre avec abondance. Exposée plein Sud-Est, le matin était propice aux exercices littéraires. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment jouxtant le palais, l'aile des scribes, médecins, et de tous les érudits que Minas Tirith pouvaient compter. Bien évidemment il lui fallut une patience quasi angélique pour passer outre les oeillades à la fois intriguées et moqueuses que lui lançaient tous ces hommes SI respectables. Ils s'étaient installés dans un des bureaux normalement réservés aux scribes. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine. Alexandra était sur la réserve, car bien qu'ils aient échangé quelques mots, et mis à part ce qu'elle savait de part Legolas, Eowyn ou même Gimli, elle ne connaissait que peu l'Intendant du Gondor. Il lui avait donné une très bonne impression dès le premier jour. Il était réservé, mais d'une finesse et d'une sage intelligence. Souvent par ailleurs, il avait plus ou moins pris sa défense face au Roi Eomer. Elle voyait dans son regard, qu'elle l'intéressait, voir, le fascinait. Ô pas en tant que femme, mais sa présence, sa provenance, ce qu'elle était, tout émoustillait l'intellect du Gondorien. Dès le début il avait vu en elle, des perspectives d'avenir qui ne lui avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'alors. Par ailleurs, cette avidité aussi, il fallait qu'elle s'en méfie. Tant de grands hommes avaient fait de terribles erreurs, pensant bien faire. Emportés par leur engouement et leurs flammes, ils avaient pris des décisions trop hâtives, qui furent catastrophiques. Les yeux gris de Faramir étaient aussi souriant que ses lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre par la même et agréable démonstration. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore assis. Ils se faisaient l'effet de deux fauves s'étudiant calmement, sans animosité. Essayant de percer l'autre à jour sans engager d'hostilités d'aucune sorte. Faramir avait de la présence. Une prestance due à son rang et à sa noble naissance. Mais au-delà de ça, il irradiait cette aura incroyable de certitude et d'aplomb, qui sied tant à ceux qui ont menés maints combats et dirigés les hommes à la guerre. _« Eowyn a bien de la chance de s'être trouvée un homme de sa trempe, en cette société médiévale …. elle aurait été si malheureuse avec un autre … »_ pensa Alexandra sincèrement. _« En plus il est bel homme le bougre ! Clair que ça aurait pu être pire ! »_ cette remarque la fit sourire un peu plus, et Faramir fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Ho rien … je me disais que Dame Eowyn avait de la chance de s'être trouvée un homme d'honneur tel que vous. Qui plus est, pas des plus désagréable à regarder ! » Lança-t-elle nonchalante, une lueur mutine et carnassière dans le regard.

Elle le testait, il le savait. Il se doutait que cela se passerait ainsi, ce qui était totalement légitime venant d'elle. Après tout, ce qu'elle allait lui révéler, ne devait pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un idiot de bas étage.

« Vous répondez toujours avec autant de franchise et d'assurance ?

\- Si la personne en face de moi le mérite, ou est à même d'en entendre la véracité sans en prendre ombrage, oui ! Certainement ! Renchérit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver adorable le soupçon de gêne qui traversa son regard clair un bref instant.

\- L'on m'a dit que vous aviez l'esprit frondeur et retord. Et mes maigres entrevues avec vous, ou le témoignage discret de ma présence aux repas, m'ont donné le ton dès le début. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie, il me semble, de la déculottée verbale que le Roi Eomer a prise le premier jour de votre rencontre. Le Roi Aragorn, la Reine Arwen, et le Prince Legolas m'avaient quelque peu avertis, mais je dois avoué, que cet instant fut des plus divertissant, et qu'il a suscité grandement mon intérêt vous concernant. Le premier jour du Haut Conseil plus encore … Je ne perds également, jamais à l'esprit, qui vous a ramené de ses forêts. Le plus secret et le plus sauvage des Seigneurs Elfiques peuplant Arda. Rien que cela, a de quoi nourrir l'imaginaire, Dame Alexandra …. je peux vous l'assurer., peu d'humains sont revenus sains et saufs de ses contrées. Alors imaginez … une humaine dont il fait escorte, ainsi que le Seigneur Legolas, il y a de quoi réfléchir ... »

Le ton légèrement badin qu'il avait employé au début s'était modulé en quelque chose de plus profond et sérieux. Lui aussi était en train de donner la mesure.

Respectivement de part et d'autre de l'immense bureau en chêne qui portait les stigmates d'innombrables plumes plus ou moins soigneuses, ils se toisèrent un instant en silence. Alexandra dévia le regard en premier, en ayant un sourire en coin parfaitement dosé. Faisant exprès de parler sans le regarder directement, elle porta ses yeux vers le paysage qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

« Tout comme l'on m'avait parlé de votre finesse d'esprit, votre intelligence, et votre courage, Intendant. Et bien que je loue grandement d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme vous, ne vous avisez jamais de vouloir savoir au-delà de ce que je voudrai bien vous donner. Elle braqua un regard implacable sur lui, ce qui le déstabilisa un infime instant. Je suis un soldat avant tout, cela ne le perdait jamais de vue. Bien qu'étant une femme, j'ai été aux combats, j'ai défendu des causes, et je me suis faite caméléon pour survivre. A cela, ajoutez que je ne trahi pas, et que je ne donne pas plus d'informations que nécessaire. Ce qui suivra dans nos échanges, restera dans un cadre précis. Malgré votre ouverture d'esprit, je sais que vous ne voyez en moi qu'une femme. Prête à vous parler bambins, coutures, amours et coeurs brisés, désespérant de voir arriver l'homme qui me délivrera de ma solitude …. blablabla … je vous passe le long discours concernant tout ceci. Je suis une femme certes, mais ce n'est pas parce que mes organes génitaux sont à l'intérieur de mon corps, que mon cerveau s'en retrouve handicapé, et mon esprit embrumé. A présent …. commençons. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire en premier, donc je vous laisse le choix des questions …..

\- Et comment pourrais-je sereinement les poser si vous ne voulez pas tout dévoiler ? Qui me dit que vous répondrez honnêtement et avec franchise ? Demanda Faramir suspicieux, aiguisant son regard comme voulant percer ses défenses.

\- Hoo de cela ne vous inquiétez pas Intendant Faramir … la franchise est ma bannière, et je pourrais vous répondre honnêtement, même si je garde pour moi certains secrets.

\- En ce cas, très bien, commençons par une chose simple. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

\- Cela je l'ignore, je sais juste que certaines magies sont apparemment à l'oeuvre dans votre monde. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que là d'où je viens, je suis morte … tuée par le même type d'arme que je vous ai montré au conseil. Le Roi Thranduil m'a sauvée, et menée ici ».

Elle vit à ses lèvres frémissantes qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Ces questions indiscrètes qui les taraudaient tous. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi une année c'était-elle écoulée depuis sa venue, sans que personne ne le sache ? Quelle était la nature de ses rapports avec le Roi Thranduil ? Tous, sans exception, se questionnaient à ces sujets. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas crier à tout va sa séquestration, sa relation houleuse et passionnelle avec Thranduil, et si possible, sa vie antérieure sur Arda. Bien que cette dernière soit à présent un secret de polichinelle, elle le savait. Puis, lui si raide, les mains dans le dos, se détendit quelque peu, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Secouant légèrement la tête, il déclara avec bonne humeur :

« Je pense que je vais apprendre de vous, c'est un fait ! Prenons place Alexandra, les discussions vont être longues, et nous avons nombre de choses à noter ».

Il alla à une immense armoire à l'aspect massif et sombre, puis ouvrant portes et tiroirs, il sortit le nécessaire à l'écriture. Quand il posa le tout sur la table, Alexandra s'exclama avec humour « Haaa je sens que je vais regretter les tablettes et les ordis. Même ces fichus cahiers et stylos billes ! ». Quand elle vit l'air totalement perdu de Faramir qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle partit dans un franc petit rire, qui finit de détendre l'atmosphère.

Assidus et concentrés, ils notèrent les points les plus importants, ou du moins, ceux qu'elle voulait traiter en premier. En tête de proue, les sujets attenant à la démographie, l'industrie, le capitalisme effréné, et, chose cruciale, la Nature. Arda était encore à l'époque où l'Homme et cette dernière vivait en harmonie. Les elfes restaient garant de la santé des forêts, et cela ne devait pas changer. D'où le fait primordial qu'ils devaient ne pas fuir cette terre.

« Contrôle des naissances ? Industrie ? Capitalisme ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Releva Faramir qui lisait un brouillon où elle avait jeté ses idées en vrac.

\- Tout est lié Seigneur Faramir, répondit-elle en levant les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait. Avec un air critique elle jugea ses doigts plein d'encre, et de tâches malhabiles qu'elle avait étalé partout. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas des plus douée pour écrire avec ces trucs d'un autre âge. Puis elle reprit, je vous l'ai expliqué, dans mon monde, l'expansion démographique et industrielle ont fini par tuer ma planète. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver, et l'extinction massive de la race humaine, déclara-t-elle sans un soupçon de remords ou de regret. Faramir en frissonna, car comment pouvait-on à se point espérer la disparition des siens? C'est simple, je vais vous donner un exemple concret, vous avez bien des rats ici non ?

\- Ho oui! Et ils ne cessent de pulluler depuis la guerre, soupira Faramir, de telle sorte que ce problème l'agaçait prodigieusement apparemment.

\- Bien, et que font-ils ? Ils s'attaquent aux récoltent, envahissent les lieux, propagent des maladies, et rien ne les préoccupe, si ce n'est la pérennité de leur espèce. Cette espèce est stupide, car elle a un instinct de survie sur le long terme, aussi dépourvu de sens que celui des criquets. Les rats, tout comme les hommes, s'implantent, et dévastent tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à tirer de là où ils sont. Et que font-ils pour palier à cela ?

\- Ils migrent ?

\- Le plus logique serait de faire cela, mais comment peut-on migrer quand tout l'espace vierge et libre, est colonisé ? On ne peut pas …. alors on creuse, on cultive, on abat, on défriche, et qu'importe les conséquences. En faisant ainsi on détruit la faune et la flore, et on donne accès aux inondations qui deviennent mortelles, et qui décapent les sols, laissant une terre stérile après leur passage. Tout est lié Seigneur Faramir …. »

En parlant elle avait fait un croquis d'une boucle, comme une chaîne alimentaire rudimentaire, mais englobant toute la nature, avec l'Homme au milieu. A côté, elle avait fait le même dessin mais avec l'Homme autours de la Nature. Ce dernier croquis avait quelque chose d'oppressant, même pour Faramir. Son esprit vif ne fut pas long à comprendre les dangers inhérents aux développements anarchiques et sauvages. Puis elle lui expliqua ce que ces dessins voulaient vraiment dire. Le problème c'est que l'esprit d'Alexandra allait bien trop vite. Avec toutes ses connaissances, elle avait tendance à débiter un taux d'informations à la minute impressionnant, et malgré elle, elle satura bien vite l'esprit de Faramir, même appliqué. Il soupira, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle lui faisait penser à une abeille, parlant, bougeant vivement, active au point d'en devenir impossible à suivre. Il leva une main avant de partir dans un franc rire affectueux, et il avoua:

« Dame Alexandra, vous allez trop vite pour moi. Je comprends, mais vous avez une telle longueur d'avance sur ce que je peux concevoir, que vous me perdez en chemin …. certains mots et notions me sont étrangers …. »

Elle se tut. Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Justement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. _« Manquerait plus qu'il te prenne pour une hystérique bardée d'hormones, et tous tes efforts tomberaient à l'eau ! Ressaisis-toi ! »_ s'admonesta-t-elle en pestant intérieurement.

« Bref .. les rats prolifèrent jusqu'au point de non retour …. jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de s'entredévorer pour survivre …. » finit par conclure Alexandra plus sombrement.

Clair, concis, et efficace. Faramir cessa de sourire, et une ombre grise voilà son regard clair. La main droite sur le menton, caressant sa lèvre inférieure de manière pensive, il exposa :

« Alors nous devons prendre les mesures avant que cela n'arrive ….

\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici …. mais … tellement de choses assaillent mon esprit que je ne sais plus du tout comment m'y prendre …. admit-elle en se cachant le visage de ses mains maculées d'encre noire.

\- Que diriez-vous de faire une explication pour chaque point ? Il me semble que ce qui a surgi en premier est le plus urgent, ou le plus important à vos yeux. De ce fait, je suis certain que c'est là-dessus qu'il faut se concentrer pour le moment. Au pire, nous allons marquer sur une autre liste plus ou moins exhaustive, tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête pendant votre exposé » fit calmement l'Intendant en prenant de nouvelles pages vierges.

Elle écarta ses doigts pour dévoiler ses yeux, et le fixant dans cette position des plus coquasse, elle l'observa un instant. Indéniablement il était plus appliqué qu'elle en cet instant.

Ils n'avaient pas mangé, au dehors la lumière déclinait déjà. Tout à leurs discussions, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblait vouloir sortir d'ici. Des serviteurs vinrent allumer les chandeliers muraux, et Faramir demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte de quoi se sustenter un peu.

« Commençons par la Démographie. Vous savez ce qu'il en est ….

\- Oui. Je sais que les guerres amputent nombres de vies. Des plus jeunes aux plus vieux, des plus sains au plus mal portant. Et, pour être honnête, Seigneur Faramir, tout ce que nous allons écrire ici prendra réellement effet que dans des siècles …. devant l'air ébahi et perplexe de l'homme en face d'elle, elle continua avec un piteux sourire, je sais … c'est tôt … mais j'ai compris pourquoi l'on m'a conduite ici bien en avance sur ces temps … car il faut que ça rentre dans les moeurs. Que les gens l'acceptent comme une sorte de doctrine, ou de dogme, donnez le nom qu'il vous convient … et qu'il faut que cela ne quitte jamais leurs esprits. Pour cela que la présence des Nains et des Elfes est si importante, car ils vivent plus longtemps. Ils seront les garants de ces récits et écrits, qui disparaîtront peu à peu dans l'esprit des Hommes, et qui deviendront souvenirs, puis légende, oubliant de ce fait tous les dangers que ces oublis comportent. Jamais, et je dis bien JAMAIS, ils ne devront omettre tout ceci, Seigneur Faramir …. car le jour où ils oublieront … ce sera la fin de Tout … » sa voix mourut dans un murmure, et la tristesse qui inonda ses yeux bruns, ne laissait pas de doute possible sur ce qu'elle avait vu ou vécu. Ce flot de souvenirs vint la hanter à la faire frémir.

« Et après, des gens de biens donnent leur vie pour sauver, ou essayer de sauver, ce qui peut l'être … alors que même l'espoir est mort …. ma petite soeur y a laissé sa vie … et tant d'autres ... » la fatigue vint à la trahir, et des larmes amères vinrent tapisser ses cils.

Faramir fut touché par cet acte de faiblesse, qui n'en était pas un. C'était juste le témoignage à la fois perturbant et agréable, d'une confiance mutuelle qui était en train de prendre racines. Assis à la table à sa gauche, Faramir l'observa, et cet aveu le ramena à la disparition, bien trop précoce, de Boromir.

« Ce sont souvent les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, fit la voix grave et douce de l'Intendant. Mon frère a aussi donné sa vie pour notre cause. Il est mort en héros. Expirant afin de sauver plus faibles que lui …

\- C'était un homme d'honneur en ce cas, dit Alexandra touchée par le partage qu'ils avaient en cet instant.

\- Ô il avait ses défauts, mais oui, il était un de ces hommes. Brave, et grand par le respect qu'il vouait à ses soldats. Un capitaine digne, et un héritier des plus admirable ….

\- Je gage que c'est de famille en ce cas ! » S'exclama Alexandra chaleureuse, et totalement sincère. Cet homme avait son respect depuis le début, et cela allait en grandissant. Faramir eut un sourire gêné à cette phrase, et cilla légèrement.

« Hey ! Ne pensez pas que je vous fasse du gringue hein ! Vous êtes marié je vous signale ! Et je suis pas prête à me laisser passer la bague au doigt, même si je soupçonne que vous en désespériez ! » lança Alexandra éhontément, une lueur moqueuse brasillant dans ses prunelles noisettes.

L'Intendant resta coi un instant devant sa répartie. Ne sachant si elle plaisantait ou non, puis le frémissement de ses lèvres avant son hilarité, le réconforta. Pour sûr, cette femme n'était pas commune. Elle bâilla un peu, et Faramir s'aperçut de la faible clarté qui baignait la pièce. La journée était passée, et ils ne l'avaient pas vu défiler. Se levant en faisant craquer sa chaise, mais aussi ses articulations en s'étirant, il proposa avec douceur :

« Et si nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui ? Minas Tirith ne s'est pas faite en un jour, et nous avons encore du temps devant nous pour mettre tout ça au clair. Nous avons déjà bien avancé aujourd'hui même si nous devons déblayer tout ce qui fourmille dans votre esprit si prolifique. Allons … Eowyn doit m'attendre !

\- Oui, ne la laissons pas trop se languir ! » Concéda Alexandra avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

Ils se quittèrent sur le seuil de la pièce, et Alexandra retourna à ses appartements, seule. Elle trouva Aredhel sur le perron, et avec une mine radieuse, il lui demanda si elle voulait manger en sa compagnie. Ce qu'elle accepta. Voir autre chose que des parchemins, de l'encre, et cet Intendant; bien qu'agrèable à regarder; n'était pas de refus ! Elle remercia les dieux de luis avoir envoyé de si charmants compagnons pour son incursion en Terre du Milieu. Car oui, à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait quand même pu, bien plus mal tomber !

.

* * *

.

Thranduil regardait la salle de guérison, pleine à craquer, qui s'étendait devant lui. Silpion et ses apprentis ne cessaient de courir d'un lit à l'autre. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas eu une minute de repos. Et la seule qu'il avait pu voler au tumulte qui envahissait sa cité, il l'avait mise à profit pour écrire ces quelques mots à celle qui lui faisait défaut. Sa force de caractère, son humour, sa présence, tout d'elle, lui manquait. Elle aurait su faire front dignement, à ses côtés, alors que le monde du souverain semblait se disloquer sous un ras-de-marée des plus impromptu. Il aurait voulu se pincer l'arrête du nez dans une moue caractéristique, soupirer longuement pour extirper la lassitude qui lui bloquait la respiration, et les épaules, mais rien ne transpira de lui. Il resta droit, fier, semblant inébranlable. Comme il avait eu le don et l'art de le faire pendant des siècles. Se tailler dans un roc de granit où tous les aléas de l'existence viennent se fracasser dessus sans l'entailler. Seulement, l'arrivée d'une certaine humaine avait quelque peu bousculé cette apathie sécuritaire. Et là qu'il avait eu à nouveau le goût de la vie sur les lèvres, il avait du mal à recouvrir tout ce qu'il avait délaissé au fil des mois. Il se décida à enfin bouger, et s'aventura dans le dédale de lits et de couches posées à même le sol. Tous n'étaient pas gravement blessés, ou entre la vie et la mort, mais son grand guérisseur ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Rassembler les souffrants au même endroit, était en ces temps obscurs, le plus simple et le plus sain qui soit. Le roi avait la tête soumise à des tas de questionnements stériles. Comment gérer tout ce monde ? Auraient-ils les ressources nécessaires pour alimenter tous ces elfes convenablement ? Les fief à l'abandon et mis à sac, que pourront-ils espérer des prochaines récoltes ? Tout cela le minait. Il avait tellement de craintes concernant les siens. Toute sa volonté et sa force ne se dirigeaient que dans ce sens, tout faire pour ceux qui depuis des siècles, lui avaient prêté allégeance. Cependant, la vile épine qui lui torturait le coeur, prenait les traits d'une humaine, elle aussi en danger. L'insécurité la concernant, n'avait pas déserté son esprit. Elle croissait même de jour en jour, comme une gangrène grignotant la modeste quiétude qu'il réussissait à grappiller ci et là. Il s'approcha de Silpion, et l'elfe aux cheveux blancs l'accueillit avec un sourire épuisé. Même la brillance de ses iris gris, s'était ternie. L'accablement était palpable à travers tous ses gestes, et la douleur que Thranduil put lire en lui, le retourna. Il n'aimait pas voir les siens souffrir. Il ne l'acceptait simplement pas ! Ils étaient les héritiers des Eldar ! Des Premiers Nés ! Toutes ces peines devraient leur être inconnues ! Parfois il en était venu à même maudire le Père de Toutes Choses, pour ces épreuves incessantes. Ils n'étaient pas des Hommes, pourquoi devaient-ils partager ces tourments, que seuls les mortels devraient connaître ? _« Parce que c'est ce qui nous permet de savoir que l'on est en vie …. »_ la voix d'Alexandra résonna dans sa tête, comme si elle lui avait susurré ces quelques mots. Car c'est sûrement ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu. Et aurait-elle seulement tort ? Cependant, Thranduil ne pourrait jamais se détacher de ce qu'il était, de l'orgueil qui faisait l'essence même de son peuple.

« Où en sommes nous ? Demanda la voix grave et posée du monarque, à son ami et guérisseur.

\- Nous avons réussi à palier au plus urgent. Heureusement, nous comptons que très peu de pertes. Celles que nous avons réellement subies, sont restée sur place …. leurs corps seront dévorés par les loups et autres charognards, avant que nous ayons le temps de faire quoi que ce soit … émit Silpion d'une voix douloureuse, essayant de ne pas imaginer la scène. Peine perdue.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, fit Thranduil sincère, posant une main à la fois ferme et chaleureuse sur l'épaule du médecin. Il faut évacuer les blessés légers à présent. Nous ne pouvons les laisser s'entasser ici, la plupart d'entre eux te demanderont de l'aide pour pas grand chose, et te feront perdre un temps et une énergie précieux. Je vais demander un effort aux habitants de la cité … de toutes façons …. tellement sont déjà partis pour Valinor, que la place ne devrait pas manquer ... ».

Silpion nota l'amertume qui perça le timbre de son souverain. Il savait tout ce qui pouvait torturer son Haut-Roi, il faisait partie de son cercle proche. Soudain, les yeux gris de Silpion glissèrent vers le fond de la salle, et il se redressa. Thranduil, averti par sa réaction mais aussi par les mouvements qu'il perçut derrière lui, se retourna vivement. Gloredhel entrait dans la salle, son armure d'habitude étincelante, maculée du sang noir des orcs. Haldir sur les talons. Une profonde lassitude creusait leur traits, et l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils se présentaient, prouvait leurs incessants combats. Leurs cheveux de soie étaient agglutinés à leurs tresses par les restes de sang coagulé. Gloredhel s'inclina devant son cousin, et déclara d'une voix néanmoins ferme vu leur état d'épuisement :

« Nous avons repoussé les assauts jusqu'aux frontières Seigneur. Cependant, leurs manoeuvres m'inquiètent, l'on dirait qu'ils cherchent sciemment à nous regrouper ».

Thranduil tiqua à cette réflexion. Il avait une totale confiance en Aredhel et son cousin pour tout ce qui était attenant aux tactiques militaires. Drambor manquait aussi cruellement, car tous avait un esprit d'analyse différent. Thranduil posa ses yeux froids sur Haldir, et fit en inclinant la tête en guise de salut :

« Seigneur Haldir, je suis surpris de vous voir en ces lieux ? Ne devriez-vous pas être aux côtés de Dame Galadriel ?

\- Si, mais elle m'envoie vous faire part d'un message des plus urgent. Elle quitte la Lothlórien ..

\- Comment ? S'exclama Thranduil réellement choqué par cette annonce ».

 _« Elle fuit ! Là que les dangers menacent à nouveaux nos bois, elle décide de fuir ?! Notre peuple n'est vraiment plus que l'ombre de lui-même!»_ grogna l'esprit de Thranduil, une colère froide coulant en lui comme un subtil poison. Haldir dut lire sa contrariété, car il ajouta assez vivement :

« Elle pense comme le Seigneur Gloredhel, les orcs et les gobelins nous poussent dans nos retranchements, sciemment. Ce qui serait un véritable coup de maître si ils arrivaient à nous parquer comme des animaux qu'on envoie à l'abattoir ! Saignant de ce fait, un très grand nombre d'elfes sans effort. Nous avons eu tellement de pertes durant la guerre ! Tellement sont partis ! Que nous ne ferons pas le poids face à eux cette fois-ci ! »

La voix d'Haldir s'était élevée dans la salle, et tous le regardaient à présent, une lueur de panique animant leurs prunelles. Un mouvement de panique général n'était certes pas souhaitable. Thranduil posa un regard glacial et dur sur le prince de la Lórien, lui faisant comprendre en silence l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. L'ellon se raidit de suite, conscient de son manque de tact.

« Elle part vers les Havres Gris. Le Seigneur Círdan accueille tous les nôtres là-bas. Il est certain que les attaques n'iront pas si loin à l'Ouest. Leurs actions se concentrent sur nos royaumes et ceux du Gondor et du Rohan. Nous trouverons refuge et sécurité auprès des Falathrim, nous ne pouvons refuser …. continua Haldir réaliste ».

Le roi et le prince se toisèrent quelques secondes, ignorant les paires d'yeux indiscrètes et inquiètes qui ne cessaient de les étudier. _« Je sais que cette solution est sage est avisée, mais je ne peux baisser les bras si aisément ! Sommes-nous devenus si peu courageux ? Tremblotants comme des vieilles femmes devant le danger ? Non ! Et puis ….. »_. Le blizzard de son regard glaça un instant les ardeurs du Galadhrim, puis, Thranduil finit par capituler, bien conscient des dangers qu'encouraient ses gens.

« Soit …. si la Dame le veut ainsi, c'est qu'elle doit voir des choses que j'ignore. Ainsi, Gloredhel, je te charge de mener à bien cette entreprise. Je t'octroie les pleins pouvoirs durant mon absence …

\- Cousin ? Fit l'elfe aux cheveux dorés. Presque totalement sombre sous le sang séché.

\- Voyagez de jour, uniquement de jour. Prenez ce qu'il faut, et partez vers les Havres. Nous nous tiendrons informés grâce à nos oiseaux.

\- Et vous Roi Thranduil ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna Haldir anxieux.

\- Moi ? Je vais suivre la voie que le Destin m'a tracé. Trop longtemps je l'ai fui, trop longtemps je me suis éloigné de lui, il est temps de réparer mes erreurs, et de tenir mes promesses. De plus, jamais je ne capitulerai aussi facilement, face à ces hordes de bêtes sans âme ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! Répondit Thranduil avec vigueur, une incandescence toute royale flamboyant dans ses iris pales. Ce qui imprima un frisson de profond respect à tous les elfes présents. Haldir et Gloredhel hochèrent gravement la tête, conscients que le souverain jouait son devenir en ces terres, en ces instants mêmes. Dès que ma cité sera vide, je repartirai à Minas Tirith, de grandes choses sont à l'oeuvre là-bas, et nous aurons sûrement, encore un rôle à jouer dans le devenir d'Arda …. » finit-il par dire énigmatiquement, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, tandis que l'image d'Alexandra revenait le hanter.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment plus grand chose à se dire, Gloredhel et Haldir le saluèrent pour prendre congés. Tandis qu'ils tournaient les talons, Thranduil demanda soudain :

« Comment se portent Aerlinn et Gladhwen ?

\- Aerlinn va au mieux, Seigneur. Elle est très impliquée dans tous les préparatifs, et a une place de choix chez les suivantes de Dame Galadriel. Cette dernière l'a d'ailleurs en grande affection. Quant à la petite …. Haldir fit une pause pleine d'hésitations. Elle se meurt. La lumière des Eldar la quitte peu à peu, et son essence quitte son corps sans explication logique. Dame Galadriel pense que l'éloigner des forêts pourra soulager ses maux ….

\- Oui, c'est possible … murmura presque Thranduil, affecté par cette nouvelle. Faites leur part de mon affection, et de mes pensées pour elles, Seigneur Haldir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas Roi Thranduil. A présent, je m'en retourne en Lothlórien. Nous attendrons vos gens avant de quitter le couvert de nos forêts ... » exposa alors Haldir, la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'était jamais facile, ou évident pour un elfe, de quitter les bois. Ceux qui faisaient l'essence même de leur être. Abandonner ainsi leur demeure, les ramenait aux douloureux souvenirs de l'exil qui les avait tant éprouvé. Mais qui pourrait sereinement quitter son lieu de vie sans en être, un tant soit peu, affecté ? Thranduil les regarda s'éloigner, un goût de cendres dans la bouche, et un sentiment de défaite accroché au coeur. Tandis que le mouvement de masse se préparait, il alla se reclure dans ses appartements, s'accordant un peu de repos avant les déchirants adieux. Car qui savait quand il reverrait son peuple ? Et dans quel état ? Se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers sa desserte, il se servit un verre de vin du Dorwinion, puis après l'avoir avalé d'une façon trop rapide à son goût, il grimaça et chercha quelque chose du regard. Quand il trouva l'objet de sa convoitise, ses yeux eurent un éclat satisfait. Tendant le bras vers la bouteille recherchée, il empoigna le verre translucide. Au travers il pouvait voir le liquide rouge profond, presque noir, onduler gracieusement. C'était le fameux breuvage qu'il avait donné à Alexandra, lors de cette entrevue où son esprit, agissant sous la drogue, s'était un peu ouvert à lui. Le liquide n'agirait pas avec autant de force qu'il l'avait fait sur l'humaine, mais, il serait assez puissant pour lui donner ce qu'il quémandait tant …. la paix de l'esprit. Il se rappela avec une certaine émotion, cette soirée fatidique, rêvassant tandis que la coupe se remplissait. _« Alexandra … »_ quoi qu'il fasse, elle était toujours là. Une éminence grise qui ne le quittait plus. Son seul souvenir arrivait à réchauffer son âme transie. Il s'affala sur un de ses grands fauteuils, l'air absent, les iris braqués sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre vaillamment. Les mouvements lascifs des flammes ondulant dans la bouche de pierre, prirent les formes et les mouvements de la femme qui ne quittait plus ses songes. Le vin aux parfums des plantes aux actifs stupéfiants; qu'ils mélangeaient dedans; traça une ligne tiède, imprimant une légère morsure à la fois brulante et glacée. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il donne l'effet escompté. Une torpeur proche d'une liquoreuse agonie des sens, les fourmillements exquis envahissant ses membres, lui imposant le lâcher-prise dont il avait terriblement besoin. Appuyant sa tête sur le dossier rembourré, il se laissa dériver peu à peu. La laisser seule là-bas; lui causait un tourment intolérable. Il craignait tant pour sa sécurité. Certes elle était au château du Roi Elssar, certes elle était entouré des êtres en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance, mais tous ces éléments n'étaient-ils pas présent le soir de cette tentative d'assassinat ? Et cette marque sur le bras de cet homme, quelle était-elle ? Il nota qu'elle ne leur avait encore rien dévoilé là-dessus. Sciemment, il en était certain. Il la connaissait trop pour qualifier ça « d'oubli ». La désagréable oppression qui le mâcher depuis des jours et des jours, devenait de plus en plus ingérable. Son fils était plus prompt que lui à discerner ce genre de message, sa jeunesse aiguisant sa perception. Thranduil était resté trop longtemps à l'écart de tout et de tous dans sa cité excavée, et de ce fait, avait émoussé de lui-même, certaines capacités propres à ses ascendants. Dont une certaine clairvoyance, qui lui faisait actuellement défaut. Elle le chatouillait bassement, lui murmurant des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Regardant le liquide aux éclats rouges danser dans le fond de son verre, tandis qu'il donnait un gracieux mouvement de moulinet tout en réfléchissant, il la revit, dansant dans cette robe rouge. Magnifique, vivante, tentatrice. Alors que les voilages pourpres s'ouvraient comme la corolle d'une fleur s'épanouissant. Charmant, appelant malgré elle à ce qu'on vienne la cueillir. Humant les fragrances capiteuses du breuvage salutaire, il eut un sourire à la fois tendre et féroce, qui brisa son visage impassible. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner désirer quelqu'un de la sorte un jour. Jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que supposer qu'une telle attraction puisse à ce point lui faire perdre la raison. Et même lui faire mal. Jamais ? Non, il le savait. Idhril l'avait eu sur lui. Ce pouvoir inimaginable et bien trop puissant, pour que ce jeune prince vaniteux et tremblant qu'il était à l'époque, puisse l'appréhender à sa juste valeur. Se pouvait-il qu'Eru se soit trompé, et les aient fait se rencontrer bien trop tôt ? Et que, sa réincarnation et son incursion dans sa vie de maintenant, soit une façon particulière de demander pardon ? Le roi eut un rictus proprement moqueur à cette idée. Non, les dieux ne demandaient jamais pardon. Ils agissaient comme bon leur semblait, et surtout, comme ça leur convenait. Alexandra, tout comme lui-même, n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier bien plus vaste, à peine compréhensible pour eux, pour lui …. tout immortel soit-il. Il finit son verre lentement, se délectant de la bonté de cet opium liquide, qui coulait dans son sang à lui faire perdre la notion de tout ce qui faisait frissonner sa cité en cet instant. Il posa le verre vide sur une petite table à son côté, et étendant ses longues jambes tout en soupirant, il se cala confortablement, ne cessant de regarder le feu, comme si il allait lui donnait des réponses. La robe rouge repassa sur le fil de sa conscience, puis le banquet et les remarques de Thorin. _« Par les Valar ! Mais bien sûr ! »_ hurla son esprit embrumé. _« Comment n'ai-je pas été plus prompt à comprendre ! Ce Nain ! Ce Nain est la cause de mes angoisses ! Car j'ai vu dans son satané regard, la flamme dévoyée que j'ai déjà constaté chez les siens ! Et le trésor qu'il convoite n'est pas d'or et de pierres précieuses, mais bien de chairs ! »_ Il voulut se lever, mais la liqueur faisait complètement son office, le clouant aux coussins comme si il était aspiré par eux. Cependant, il se calma vite, une certaine lucidité apaisant ses ombres. _« Legolas, Aredhel, et même Brilthor, ne permettront jamais que quelque chose lui arrive. Ils tueront sans hésiter pour lui sauver la vie. Que ce soit roturier ou roi …. non … je dois d'abord mener à bien mon devoir ici, après je retournerai auprès d'elle. La sécurité de mes gens est primordiale en ces temps d'affrontements …. »_. Ses muscles se décrispèrent, et il réussit à revenir à son état quasi comateux. Joignant les mains pour les croiser sur son buste, il se remémora les moments intimes, où son humaine et lui, entrelaçaient leurs doigts dans une caresse tendre. Puis, ses souvenirs se firent plus mutins. Il se revit, embrassant la peau fine de sa gorge, caressant le galbe de ses seins, la rondeur de ses hanches. _« Par Varda … cette femme va me faire devenir fou ... »_ se dit-il quelque peu amusé par cela. Il arriva à quérir un peu de repos, et chacun de ses songes, prenaient les contours éthérés de son amante. Quand il la retrouverait, il fêterait cela dignement, et, une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit.

.

* * *

.

Les ombres dansaient sur les murs blancs, léchant les dalles claires comme des démons affamés. Tout était calme. Teintés de ces silences qui soudoient la mort. Le vent glacial de cette nuit de printemps brumeuse, s'infiltrait par tous les interstices, entonnant un chant lugubre. Les gardes frissonnaient dans leur armure, n'émettant aucune plainte, bien que leurs membres engourdis réclamaient cruellement un feu douillet et bienfaiteur. Les rondes étaient faites toutes les trois heures. Le Roi Elessar était à l'écoute de ses hommes. Le capitaine Darren lui avait fait part des bienfaits à faire ainsi tourner les gardes. Ils étaient plus vifs et disposés à réagir en bonne santé, et moins fatigués. Surtout l'hiver, ou les nuit glaçante comme celle qui se tenait en ces heures noires. Les soldats, plus ou moins éveillés, exécutaient toujours le même ballet, au pas près. Le bruit des plaques, des épées, des cottes de mailles, donnaient un ballet de sons perpétuel. Plus personne n'y faisait attention à force. La tour du conseil avait en tout et pour tout, quatre soldats assignés à sa garde. Ne revêtant pas une importance capitale, ou politique, elle était à l'instar d'autres annexes, surveillée au minimum. Le gros de la garde se postant au château, les habitations, la caserne, l'armurerie, et même les écuries. Car un incendie en ces lieux feraient de cruels ravages. En ces calmes, sortant de la guerre, les esprits étaient moins en alerte, et qui pouvaient leur en vouloir à ces gens ? Après les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé. Des ombres dans les ombres, que cela pouvait-il bien faire ? Il y avait toujours des mendiants qui gravissaient les marches pour demander audience, même aux heures les plus tardives. On les repoussait avec gentillesse et fermeté, les reconduisant au bas de la ville. Personne n'aurait pu prédire en voyant ce groupe de quatre individus, qu'il pourrait représenter une quelconque menace. Leurs haillons prouvaient leur place dans la société. Pas d'épée en vue, pas d'armure. Qui aurait pu présager de ce qui allait suivre ? Cependant, Darren qui supervisait la relève des gardes royaux, se figea dans les jardins, quand il vit ces gens se diriger vers la grande tour. Son oeil valide voyait très bien dans la nuit. Un de ses petits secrets qui lui avait valu bien des victoires. Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler des ordres, les quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées fondirent sur les deux gardes d'en bas, et des cris étouffés parvinrent à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Croyant être passé inaperçus, les quatre malandrins sursautèrent quand le voix puissante de Darren hurla à plein poumons « Alerte intrusion ! ». A peine eut-il dit cela qu'une cloche retentit au sommet du toit de la caserne, et les quatre intrus, hésitant à l'entrée des grands escaliers finirent par s'engouffrer dans le large couloir, faisant fi du danger.

Alexandra qui étudiait encore à la lueur des bougies, sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Darren et du son de la cloche. A peine vit-elle l'ombre du capitaine courir vers la grande tour, qu'elle comprit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle réalisa de quoi il en retournait. Sans réfléchir, elle prit son épée, et se rua à l'extérieur à la grande surprise de Brilthor. L'elfe n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle avait déjà disparue dans les couloirs. Le capitaine de Thranduil alla avertir Legolas, puis Aredhel. Mais tous, même ceux déjà plongés dans le sommeil, furent alertés de ce qui se tramait, émergeant déjà sur le palier de leurs suites.

Alex courrait comme une dératée, à s'en faire brûler les poumons. Elle bouscula quelques curieux sans même s'excuser, faisant s'élever des exclamations indignées. _« La Salle du Haut Conseil ! Non ! Hors de question qu'ils mettent la main sur ce que j'ai laissé là-bas ! »_ hurla son esprit en feu.

Arrivée dans les jardins, une dizaine d'hommes se massait déjà au pied de l'édifice, et les torches allumées dans le couloir en colimaçon, semblaient embraser la tour de l'intérieur. Des clameurs, des cris et des coups s'élevaient en écho dans le grand couloir. Elle joua des coudes en fonçant dans le tas. Elle entendit à peine la voix catastrophée de Legolas derrière elle, la sommant de s'arrêter. Mais peine perdue, elle défendrait bec et ongles ce qui devait rester secret. Bien moins vêtue que les soldats, elle monta plus rapidement les marches, sous les regards à la fois curieux et effarés des hommes. Arrivée en haut, essoufflée au point d'en ressentir un goût métallique dans la bouche, elle dégaina son épée, et vint en renfort au capitaine qui se défendait déjà avec l'ardeur d'un lion. Les deux gardes de la porte baignaient déjà dans leur sang, encadrant un des quatre voleur qui essayait à tout prix de forcer la serrure. Alexandra entendit le mécanisme céder dans un « crac » sinistre, et avant que l'intrus ne pénètre dans la pièce, elle se jeta en avant. Darren tenait en respect les trois autres qui le bloquaient sur les marches avec leur lames; si courtes furent-elles. L'un d'eux essaya de la saisir au passage, mais elle s'arracha comme une forcenée à son étreinte malhabile. La rumeur des fantassins grimpant péniblement l'escalier, se rapprochait inexorablement. Au devant de la masse, les elfes avaient pris la tête, et vinrent en soutien au capitaine qui venait de pourfendre de sa lame un de ses assaillants. L'homme se vidait déjà de son sang dans des gargouillis ineptes.

« Attention Capitaine ! Nous ne devons pas tous les tuer ! Je compte bien en interroger un ou deux ! S'exclama Legolas dont les épées courtes finirent de décapiter l'un d'eux.

\- Vous disiez ? » S'exclama Darren que la situation amusait presque, narguant le prince avec un large sourire goguenard.

Legolas pesta un peu face à son emportement, mais déjà il cherchait Alex du regard. Elle s'était lancée à la poursuite du dernier voleur. Celui-ci avait réussi à entrer, et déjà le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent, s'élevaient dans la salle. Faisant frissonner les trois elfes qui laissèrent le troisième malfrat au capitaine des Hommes. Ils ouvrirent en grand la porte lourde, et restèrent figés sur le seuil. Le voleur, sur de sa supériorité, déchanta vite quand Alexandra répondit avec ardeur à sa première estoque. Il était certain que les hommes d'ici, tenait une victoire comme acquise face au « sexe faible ». Il pensait peut-être que la donzelle se serait tapie dans un coin en hurlant de terreur, c'était mal connaître la donzelle en personne. Il jura comme un endiablé quand il s'aperçut que toutes les informations ne lui avaient pas été données convenablement. Les éclats des lames donnaient des éclairs blancs à la faible lueur de la lune et des flammes vacillantes du grand couloir. Alex se défendait au mieux, et Brilthor fut ravi de la voir s'en sortir aussi bien. Elle avait une rage au ventre qu'il lui avait rarement vu. Mais ce qu'elle défendait en ces instants, était bien plus important que sa propre vie. Le voleur sortit une dague de sa ceinture, et porta ses attaques de ses deux mains. Alexandra réussit à débarrasser son adversaire de son épée, mais fit chuter la sienne en même temps. Jurant entre ses dents, elle esquiva l'attaque qu'il lui porta, lame en avant. Elle entendit les cris des elfes à la porte. Aredhel s'avança et Legolas le retint :

« Non Seigneur Aredhel, au bon moment si besoin est. Autrement elle risque d'être blessée stupidement, et père nous en voudra à jamais ! Je suis certain que …. »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, un sourire vainqueur déformant ses lèvres, tandis qu'Alexandra agrippait le poignet du voleur vivement. Le coup était trop lourd, trop lent, elle passa sous son avant-bras, et tournant le poignet qu'elle saisit entre ses doigts fermes, elle eut un sourire des plus mauvais quand elle entendit un os craquer. L'homme beugla un coup, puis essayant de se défaire de sa prise, il porta un coup de poing qu'elle reçut dans la taille. « Espèce de petit enfoiré va! » rugit-elle en portant un coup de coude dans le plexus de son assaillant. Lui coupant la respiration nette. Elle plaça sa jambe sur le côté tout en le faisant basculer. Il lâcha la dague qu'il tenait sous la pression que son propre poids exerçait sur ses articulations. Et il se retrouva sur le dos, ses dents s'entrechoquant si violemment au contact du sol, qu'il en saigna. Le bras à moitié brisé, le souffle coupé, il grimaça en geignant sur les dalles froides. Un cri retentit dans le couloir, le troisième venait de passer sous la lame de Brilthor, qui s'excusa que peu du préjudices. La dizaine de soldats qui avaient pris d'assaut la tour, se retrouvèrent médusés, quand Alexandra, échevelée, et à bout de souffle, sortit de la pièce. Exécutant une clé de bras des plus douloureuse au voleur qui ne se débattait même plus.

« Messieurs ….. en voilà un, qui a … il me semble ….. a beaucoup de choses à nous dire ... » réussit-elle à articuler péniblement.

Darren prit le relais, et avec un sourire sincère, il déclara:

« Et bien Dame Alexandra ! J'aimerai bien que vous m'appreniez quelques uns de vos mouvements ! Car ce gars est costaud ! Jamais je ne vous aurai donné gagnante contre lui !

\- Comme quoi …. tout est possible …. » fit-elle en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Elle lorgna avec dégoût les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, et maculaient d'hémoglobine les dalles claires. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ces pauvres gardes qui avaient donné leur vie. Malgré elle, elle chercha un pouls en appuyant ses doigts sur leur carotide. Le rictus moqueur que donna le voleur derrière elle eut le don de la mettre en rage. Elle s'approcha de lui, et sans avertir, lui décocha un coup de poing retentissant qui lui fit cracher le sang. Une exclamation à la fois surprise et choquée s'éleva dans les escaliers. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Quelques secondes après, Silfren, Skalladrin, Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir entraient en piste. Le Nain eut un éclat sauvage en voyant l'imbécile qui s'était fait attrapé.

« Espèce de fils de pute ! Je vais te les faire cracher tes sourires ! » S'écria Alexandra enragée, prête à lui décocher un autre coup. Aredhel la stoppa, et se plaquant contre elle tandis qu'elle forçait pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, il lui souffla à l'oreille « Tout doux Alexandra … tout doux …. pas ici. Pas comme ça. Vous venez de donner une sacré leçon à ces hommes, il faut faire profil bas à présent …. Cela va déjà faire beaucoup trop jaser. Pour votre sécurité, arrêtez, je vous en prie …. ». Résistant contre la colère qui faisait bouillir ses organes internes, elle donna un coup sec pour se libérer. Legolas lui fit un signe discret de la tête pour l'inviter à cesser toute hostilité. Jurant entre ses dents, elle tourna les talons, et dut faire preuve d'une patience angélique pour ne pas répondre quand le prisonnier cracha « Retourne à tes fourneaux ! ». Aredhel lui saisit le bras dans un geste gracieux, et l'emmenant avec lui, il l'écarta de l'homme, avant qu'une chose regrettable ne se produise. Elle se retrouva face au Rois Aragorn et Eomer, ainsi que le Seigneur Faramir et ses deux amis. Darren avait une prise de fer sur les membres du malheureux, et il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une infime pression de plus pour lui broyer les os. Legolas perçut ce détail, et aiguisa son regard. Le capitaine de la garde vit son petit manège, et lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda alors Aragorn, toute trace de bonté ayant déserté son visage.

Il vint vers le prisonnier, qui perdit son sourire moqueur en sa présence. Déglutissant avec effort, il détourna le regard face à celui du roi, et resta silencieux.

« Soit, si tu ne veux pas parler, je te réserve une place de choix dans mes geôles. Ainsi qu'un traitement de faveur que tu, j'en suis certain, apprécieras au plus haut point. S'introduire dans le palais, tenter d'y dérober quelque chose, et tuer pour cela, sont des actes répréhensibles, passibles de la peine de mort, tu le sais ? Non ? »

Un bref instant, Silfren vit les yeux de l'inconnu se poser sur Skalladrin, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il retint sans respiration un court instant, faisant glisser son attention vers son ami de toujours, qui avait des pierres à la place des iris. Il le vit même enserrer dangereusement le manche de sa hache. A nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, Alexandra se tourna, et déclara presque amusée :

« C'est pour le journal que vous veniez n'est-ce pas ? Lui, et tous les autres objets que j'ai laissé ici … »

Il braqua sur elle un air meurtrier qui ne l'émut même pas. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle porta sa main à son pourpoint, et sortit un livre de cuir rouge, qu'ils reconnurent tous. Le levant légèrement en le secouant, elle s'exclama, fielleuse « Parce que vous étiez assez cons pour croire que je le laisserai ici ? Imbéciles ! Toi, et celui qui t'a embauché pour ce sale travail, vous devriez vous renseigner un peu plus. Cela vous éviterait des erreurs aussi grossières ! ».

Tous la regardèrent, surpris. En effet, seul Thranduil savait ce qu'il en était. Tous deux avaient remplacé le vrai par un leurre. Mais les objets, telle que son arme, eux, étaient bien restés dans la grande salle. D'où le danger. L'homme eut une fois de plus, une fois de trop, un regard en direction de Skalladrin. Le nain crut qu'il allait l'occire sur-le-champ. De toute façon, il devait le tuer avant qu'il ne parle, d'une façon, ou d'une autre. Legolas loua la présence d'esprit de son amie. Comme tous par ailleurs. Même Eomer fut quelque peu ébahi par le subterfuge. Darren donna des ordres, et les hommes regagnèrent leur caserne dans une bruit lourd de plaques et de mailles. Emportant les corps des malheureux qui avaient donné leur vie en faisant leur devoir. Seules les tâches de sang noire témoignaient à présent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Aragorn et Faramir les regardèrent passer, un pincement certain dans le coeur. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser, que des hommes viendraient encore à mourir en ces lieux, en temps de paix. Aredhel plissa les paupières quand il vit les mains d'Alexandra trembler. Le contre-coup. Elle capta son regard, et prit conscience de son état. Elle rangea le journal dans son pourpoint, et cala ses mains dans les poches. Elle ne devait pas faire montre de faiblesses. Surtout devant ses ennemis. Aragorn jaugea le voleur un instant, puis posant ses yeux gris sur Alexandra, il eut un sourire tiré et promit :

« Je vous fais le serment, Dame Alexandra, que nous saurons qui est derrière tout ceci. Je ne saurai permettre que l'on s'introduise aussi facilement en ma demeure. Et je ne pourrais accepter que l'on vous fasse du mal, alors que vous êtes sous ma protection. De plus, je ne saurai sereinement affronter le courroux du Seigneur Thrandui si tel était le cas ! »

Malgré son sourire, Alexandra savait à quel point cela pouvait être vrai. Aragorn fit un mouvement de tête au capitaine, qui, remontant le bras dans le dos de son prisonnier au point de lui faire mal à gémir, le fit avancer sans ménagement. Aragorn alla dans la salle du conseil, Faramir, Eomer, Legolas, Aredhel et Alexandra sur les talons. Silfren, Skalladrin, et Brilthor accompagnèrent alors Darren, redescendant calmement les escaliers. Aragorn prit les armes qui étaient toujours au sol. Posant les deux épées sur la table, à côté de la dague, il leva une regard vif vers Alexandra, et fit pensif, en laissant glisser un index sur le fil d'une des épées :

« Deux lames contre une, et vous avez réussi à vous défaire de son emprise. Un véritable exploit ….

\- Rien d'exceptionnel, temporisa Alexandra en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu de bons maîtres d'armes.

\- Les elfes ? Demanda soudain Eomer circonspect, qui ne cessait de la détailler de ses yeux clairs depuis de longue minute, posant sur elle une attention des plus pesante.

\- Oui, entre autre. Ils sont mes mentors depuis un an. Elle coula un regard vers Legolas, et avoua, et deux d'entre eux faisaient partie des plus fines lames qui m'ait été permis de voir.

\- Etaient ? Souligna Faramir.

\- Oui …. Angrod …. je veux dire, le Capitaine Angrod, l'était …. Ils perçurent le léger tressautement dans sa voix. L'affection qui perça malgré elle. Puis se ressaisissant, car elle avait les nerfs à vif, elle continua, et Joshua, mon supérieur sur Terre, était un homme féru et très expérimenté au corps-à-corps. Ils nous a tout appris, à mes hommes et moi. Mais … elle fit une pause, et levant une attention presque incendiaire sur les souverains, elle rebiffa, serai-je sur les bancs des accusés pour être ainsi questionnée de la sorte ? »

Aredhel et Legolas se raidirent. Ils la connaissaient, quand elle prenait ce ton, cela présageait toujours des désagréments sans nom.

« Comprenez-moi Dame Alexandra, exposa calmement Aragorn. Cette histoire me dépasse sur bien des points. Je ne saurai dire, sereinement, qu'elle ne m'atteint pas. Vous venez en mon royaume, en notre monde, et tellement de choses accompagnent votre voyage, que nous sommes en droit d'en savoir plus ….

\- Elle n'est coupable de rien, avança alors Legolas qui ne voulait pas, son père absent, qu'une pression toute politique s'abatte sur les épaules de son amie. Elle ne se doutait pas de la valeur réelle qu'elle avait pour tout ces dirigeants.

\- Nous ne l'accusons de rien Prince Legolas, rassura Faramir serein. Nous voulons juste savoir exactement ce dont elle est capable. Plus elle dévoile qui elle est, plus elle attisera des convoitises. Les objets de son monde, et son savoir, ne pourront pas être mis sous cloche éternellement. Le fait que ce soit une femme guerrière, apportant dans ses bagages, de nouvelles façons de se battre, attisera la curiosité. Elle connait le combat à main nue, même face à un adversaire armé. Si elle était un homme nous trouverions ça normal, mais ce n'est nullement le cas. Elle démontre, sans vouloir vous offensez, fit faramir en la regardant, qu'un être faible peut se défaire d'un adversaire plus dangereux que lui de prime abord. Sans compter qu'elle connait les secrets des feux qui ravagent nos terres …. Bien que compréhensifs, nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous ne pourrons la protéger convenablement, si nous ne savons pas jusqu'où ces gens seront capable d'aller, pour lui arracher ses secrets ».

Un silence accablant tomba sur la salle. L'odeur du sang embaumait l'air d'une effluve âcre, les grésillements des torches mourantes accompagnaient les courants d'air. Alexandra, peu vêtue en fait pour la froidure nocturne, frissonna. Elle aurait aimé que Thranduil soit là en cet instant. Là, il lui manquait cruellement. Elle se sentait trop à la merci de choses qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Cependant, Legolas vint à son côté, Aredhel de l'autre. L'encadrant ainsi, ils prouvaient leur soutient indéfectible. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait le peuple elfique derrière elle. Cette pensée lui gonfla le coeur de joie.

« Nous serons son rempart en ce cas, jura Legolas d'une voix ferme et grave, qui s'imprima en elle comme la plus douce des promesses.

\- Nous vous faisons le serment de la protéger au mieux. C'est notre peuple qui vous l'a imposé, notre peuple se fait un devoir, et un plaisir, de veiller à son intégrité, ajouta Aredhel avec la même droiture ».

 _« Il dégage un de ces trucs ! »_ pensa Alexandra en calant ses yeux sur le magnifique ellon androgyne _« Pas besoin de savoir que c'est un mec en ce moment pour voir toute la virilité qu'il dégage. Putain … je suis quand même entourée de sacrés canons! »_. Elle n'y pouvait rien, son humour douteux pointait toujours le bout de son nez durant les moments les plus graves ou catastrophiques. Cette boutade faillit la faire exploser de rire, mais elle se mordit la joue, ce n'était certes pas le moment de flancher. Aragorn allait ajouter quelque chose quand un boucan infernal s'éleva du couloir. Des cris s'élevèrent, et tous sur ruèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon, craignant une autre attaque. Il n'en était rien. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où provenait les gémissements, ils trouvèrent Darren, le prisonnier, et Skalladrin, étalés sur les marches. Au vu de l'angle morbide de la tête du voleur, nul doute qu'il était mort, la nuque brisée. Skalladrin se releva en geignant, et tout en excuses bafouillées, il fit en regardant les Seigneurs « Je .. je suis désolé … j'ai manqué une marche. Pensif, je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai essayé de me rattraper comme j'ai pu, le Capitaine Darren en a fait les frais …. vraiment … dés … désolé …. ». Silfren regarda son ami d'un air fortement critique, trouvant qu'il en faisait trop. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu son manège. Le Rohirrim leva le visage vers Alexandra, et il put y lire tout le dépit que tout ceci lui inspirait. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour appréhender ce criminel, et tous ses espoirs de le voir interrogé, gisait à présent sur la pierre glaciale. Ce fut la goutte d'eau en cette soirée. Tous la regardèrent alors, et reniflant de façon dédaigneuse, elle s'exclama « Quoi de plus logique hein ?! J'en ai assez. Bonne nuit ! ». Foudroyant Skalladrin du regard, ce qui lui souleva un mal qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, elle fit un geste du bras exprimant son accablement, et continua sa route. Legolas et Aredhel la suivirent alors. La voix du prince s'élevant dans le couloir, l'appelant.

« Cela met un terme aux interrogatoires … déclara Eomer tout aussi contrarié.

\- Oui. Il est bien dommage que toute cette histoire se termine ainsi, appuya Faramir, qui ne cessait de réfléchir à la situation.

\- Capitaine ! Fit Aragorn à l'attention de Darren, qui défroissait ses vêtement, et grimaçait sous les bleus qui commençaient à lui mordre les chairs. Menez cet homme avec les autres, nous brûlerons les corps dans deux jours, si personne ne demande de leur nouvelle ».

Tous quittèrent alors les lieux. Brilthor aidant le capitaine des hommes, vu que c'est le seul qui resta en arrière avec lui. Faramir remonta fermer la grande salle, réfléchissant âprement à la situation. Ils avait que des choses leurs échappaient, dont la plus cruciale, quelqu'un dévoilait des informations sur ce qu'il se passait au château.

Sur le trajet, Silfren murmura à Skalladrin d'une voix pleine de suspicion :

« Toi, si agile pour un nain, et si bon au combat, étourdi et qui tombe dans un escalier ? Je te conseille de m'expliquer rapidement ce qu'il te passe par la tête mon ami. Je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Reste en dehors de ça Silfren ! Où notre amitié s'en trouvera à jamais détruite ! » Lâcha alors Skalladrin entre ses dents serrées. La mort dans l'âme, il pressa le pas pour fuir l'attention inquisitrice de son ami. Son plan avait échoué, et les répercussions risquaient d'être plus graves encore, que ce qu'ils pouvaient tous soupçonner.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà, chapitre posté juste pour les fêtes !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite UN JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**_

 _ **Surtout à vous, mes soutiens adorables et patients ! ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **.**_


	38. A l'Orée du Pardon

**.Neiphtys16:** De rien, quand je fais les choses c'est toujours de bon coeur (ou je ne les fais pas héhé ^^). En fait pour les Nains, ils ne sont pas exactement à l'endroit où tout commence. Mais tu as raison de soulever ce point, car il y a un effet un petit détail qui échappe à nos amis pour le moment. Les Elfes sont trop peu nombreux à présent pour se permettre une bataille rangée. Les peuples d'Arda devront compter sur leur amour de ces terres, ou s'en passer. L'avenir le dira ... ;) Quant à Thranduil, j'essaye, comme toujours, de garder à l'esprit que c'est un roi, et un coeur bien malgré lui, amoureux et férocement attaché à son âme soeur. Pas forcément évident de marier les deux intelligemment ! :) (Il me donne un mal de chien le bougre ! XD). Alexandra n'est pas une experte en art martial mais elle s'en tire haut la main, et a eu un excellent professeur. Elle surprend, car personne ne connait ce type de combat en Terre du Milieu ^^ Oui, Legolas et elle partage un amour pur et chaste, comme tu dis, une vibration bien au-delà des considérations charnelles, qui peuvent exister entre elle et le roi. Merci pour ta fidélité ! ^^

 **.Milyi** : Hey mon Diabolo Menthe ! Lol position foetale, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? ^^ Et oui la folie fait partie de toi, c'est foutu, mais bon, paraît que ça a un côté attachant ! ;p Ou attachiant ... XDD Skal subit les effet indésirable de sa race. Contre cela il ne peut lutter, comme les elfes ne peuvent se battre contre les attachements entre âmes soeurs. Ou à leurs risques et périls ... Tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec le "j'habite pas chez une copine" et tout ce qui y est rattaché! Folledingo va ! XD Legolas l'aime oui, mais tu vois, je crois qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de coucher avec, et même si l'idée l'effleurait, il ne passerait jamais à l'acte. C'est un amour chaste, comme une espèce de "vénération" ... je dis pas qu'il la vénère comme une déesse hein ... mais c'est un lien hautement spirituel qui les lie. Elle est un peu comme un esprit, un ange, qui l'a guidé sur les sentiers de la guérison ... bref ... tu m'as comprise ;p Le passage avec Faramir m'a demandé du travail. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que j'allais transcrire, car énormément d'idées squattaient mon esprit Trop même ... pffff Ravie qu'il t'ait plu en tout cas ! Non pas de lien avec Sephiroth :p Comme à chaque fois je suis scotchée par cet engouement que tu as pour "mon Thranduil", que je ne comprends pas, tu le sais ;) Mais il me fait très plaisir ... Bon ok, je te laisse Angrod pour quelques heures, mais me l'abîme pas trop ! XDD

 **.JulieFanfic:** Et bien quelle belle visite tu nous offre là ! Les ateliers du Père Noël t'ont inspiré dis-moi ! XD Je suis contente que ces quelques mots écrits par Thranduil t'aient à ce point touché. (J'avoue que j'ai hésité longuement à faire aussi court, mais c'était la chose la plus logique à faire ^^). La dératisation ... je sais pas, mais vu tes emportements lyriques, si tes moyens sont aussi musclés pour te débarrasser de la vermine, je crois que tu vas me cramer Arda ! XD J'espère qu'en parlant de bonbons, tu auras été sage et auras ménagé ton foie ! mdr Merci pour l'effort que tu as fait pour écrire une review sortant des sentiers battus ! Je sais à quel point cela n'est pas évident ! :)

 **.Toutouille:** Ouais Alex déchire tout parfois ! XD Elle fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle ! Mdr Faramir est un personnage que j'apprécie grandement, et tu as raison, lui et Boromir sont souvent "sous-exploités" dans les Fictions. (Je plaide coupable la première ^^). Héhé pour la réincarnation en Valinor, l'idée est belle et plaisante ... pour la fin ... tu verras ce qu'il en est ... à la fin ... XDD (Ouais je suis très inspirée aujourd'hui ! mdr). Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, je sais à quel point le temps te manque.

 **.Eilonna:** Tu peux continuer la poésie, elle ne fait de mal à personne ! ;) Oui le mal commence à sérieusement se révéler. Dans les prochains chapitres vous aurez par ailleurs, plus de détails à ce sujet ^^. Oui oui je sais ... ma gentillesse me perdra ... ou pas ... XDD (Ouais non parce qu'en fait je suis une punaise, une chieuse, et la gentillesse, bien que présente chez moi, n'est pas ma qualité première ! mdr). ;p

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà la suite ! En espérant que vous n'aurez pas trop fait d'excès pour les fêtes !**_

 _ **(Non Milyi ! Toi je sais que tu es un cas désespéré ! mdr)**_

 _ **MERCI encore pour TOUT ! Vos reviews et vos ajouts !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

La pluie s'écrasait sur les carreaux, comme si les larmes du ciel essayaient de l'atteindre. La tête reposée sur ses avant-bras croisés et étalés sur la table, Alexandra se noyait dans ses sombres pensées, tout comme la terre sous le déluge. Une profonde apathie l'avait tiré de son lit le matin même, et elle avait apparemment décidé d'élire domicile en son sein. Les pages froissés du livre gémissant sous le moindre geste, ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses oreilles. Rien en ce jour ne pouvait l'atteindre, si ce n'était ce froid humide et désagréable qui s'insinuait partout. Envahissant les soupiraux de son âme. Laissant un filet lacrymal déborder quelque fois, et coloniser la peau fine de ses joues. Le combat d'il y avait plusieurs jours à présent, lui avait laissé un vide dans le coeur, et un beau bleu sur le côté gauche. L'épuisement était de mise. Un abattement tel qu'elle n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Quand son esprit avait peu à peu compris, que tout était de toute façon joué. Comme si les dés étaient résolument pipés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tant de combats, de sacrifices, de morts, pour des causes perdues d'avance. Ses obscures tergiversations ne voyaient plus la lumière, et elles la guidaient sur des méandres où la pénombre enveloppait sa réflexion. Rien. En ce jour le Rien dominait Tout. Le profil de Thranduil s'esquissa dans ses pensées, et ses doigts eurent une contraction toute instinctive sur les feuilles écrasées par son poids. Même en ce monde, tous essayaient de l'atteindre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou tentaient d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle. _« A part peut-être le Prince Legolas, Brilthor et Aredhel … je crois que de tous, ce sont les seuls qui m'ont toujours prises telle que j'étais, sans rien attendre en retour …. et Angrod aussi … Angrod … que j'aimerai vous avoir à mes côtés en ces jours sombres. Vous auriez sûrement l'esprit assez posé et analytique pour démêler ce sac de noeuds que j'entrevois. Et ce sentiment de sécurité que vous m'insuffliez aussi, me fait cruellement défaut aujourd'hui. Mon premier guide en cette terre ….. mon premier ami …. disparu …. »_. La lancinante piqûre qui perça son coeur ne fit qu'aggraver sa dépression. Les larmes roulèrent alors, se fichant éperdument d'entacher de leur eau saline, les livres vieux de plusieurs décennies, vois siècles . Un coup de vent fit trembler sa fenêtre. Le temps était à l'orage en ce jour, et les éclairs déchirant le ciel, animaient une étendue cotonneuse, presque noire comme le charbon. Elle frissonna, leva une tête paresseuse vers le feu dans sa cheminée, et la braise rougeoyante semblait l'appeler désespérément à l'aide. Se redressant, reniflant un peu, elle essuya ces larmes qui la tourmentaient tant d'un geste sec, et alla ranimer l'âtre. Tandis que les flammes reprenaient vie, elle repensa au soir de la tentative de vol dans la grande tour. La mort malencontreuse du voleur était pire que tout. Il était clair que des informations fuyaient du château. Un « indic » ou autre chose, fourrait son nez là où il ne devait pas. Or, fait tellement plus fâcheux et impitoyable, ils étaient peu nombreux au Conseil. Ce qui voulait dire que le, ou les traîtres, étaient présents lors de ses démonstrations. Et que malheureusement, c'était bien ce savoir destructeur, qu'elle transportait avec elle, qui était le trésor tant convoité à présent. _« J'aurai mieux fait de me reclure dans cette cité souterraine, et mourir de ma belle mort ! Ou m'enfuir et me perdre dans la masse pour vivre en paysanne ! »_ rugit son esprit malmené. Elle donna un coup de tisonnier plus violent dans l'âtre et une gerbe d'étincelles oranges brasilla quelques secondes. Puis avec un rictus dédaigneux elle continua _« Ben voyons ! Malgré tes efforts, jamais tu n'aurais pu te fondre dans ce monde si arriéré ! Tôt ou tard tu te serais trahie ma pauvre ! Pfff …. quel karma de merde sérieux ! »_. Une fraction de seconde elle faillit partir dans un éclat de rire pitoyable, tant la situation était ironique dans le fond. Terriblement caustique même. La danse aérienne des gerbes de feu lui rappela les petits êtres des bois. Jouant toujours avec la barre en fer forgé chauffant au contact des flammes, elle grimaça. « _Et eux dans tout ça ? Que font-ils ? Pourquoi n'avertissent-ils pas les Elfes et les Nains, ou même les Hommes ? Ils doivent bien pouvoir le faire, agir en conséquence ! Je ne comprends pas cette barrière qui existe. Même Thranduil ne les voit pas …. ne les voyait pas. Ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'en Lorien il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec eux ? …. J'en reviens donc à mes premières interrogations … je suis lasse de cet Ourouboros …. tourner en rond n'a jamais été mon fort …. »_. Elle soupira longuement. Le vent ululait au-dehors, poussant une complainte digne d'une Banshee. Soudain elle sursauta quand on cogna à sa porte. Combien de temps s'était-elle laisser allée ? Ici le temps tournait sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Et le ciel surchargé n'allait pas aider. Elle se leva très lentement, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Allait-elle ouvrir ou pas ? Une fois devant la surface close, elle finit par tourner la poignée, et revit le jeune page s'incliner devant elle. La Reine Arwen, et Dame Eowyn la faisaient à nouveau quérir. Pour une fois qu'elle était en robe. Il faut dire que c'était devenu une tenue d'intérieur pour elle, car confortable. En fait, ces magnifiques toilettes tenaient lieu de « robe de chambre » ou de « chemise de nuit » à présent pour la Terrienne. Délaissant ses appartements, elle suivit sagement le page, un silence pesant accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la même atmosphère rose et ouatée se dégagea des lieux. Mais cette fois-ci, Alex n'en trouva pas le sentiment quasi sécuritaire et maternel qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois. Tout semblait avoir perdu de son éclat. Les suivantes n'étaient pas là, et secrètement Alexandra espéra que la belle Ailein soit avec son ami Silfren. Que lui au moins passe une belle journée sous ces maussades atmosphères. Elle imaginait déjà la chevelure flamboyante de cette magnifique femme, rayonner pour lui comme un soleil. Illuminant son visage et son regard. Pansant des plaies que trop profondes pour être oubliées. Son astre à elle, à la chevelure à la fois tendrement dorée et blanche argentée, était loin, et, le soyeux toucher de cette crinière de fauve discipliné, était d'une absence abjecte, qui la minait. Voilà ce qui clochait. Thranduil lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elle, si indépendante, si fière, si intrépide, se retrouvait la proie de sentiments qui la submergeaient, et la faisaient s'effondrer inexorablement. Une riposte toute pédante la mordit _« Quelle connerie ! Depuis quand tu te sens tributaire d'un mâle, quel qu'il soit ?! »_. Pourtant, le néant qui s'insinuait en elle portait les marques d'une nécrose inexplicable. _« Une bonne cuite ! Voilà ce qu'il me manque ! »_ harangua son esprit désabusé. Le regard d'Arwen s'assombrit quand elle la vit pénétrer dans la pièce. De suite elle se leva, et avant même qu'Alexandra puisse riposter ou se dérober, l'elfe lui prit les mains, et l'arrêta nette. Elle porta une main à son visage, et de sa voix douce, elle murmura presque:

« Que de sombres pensées vous animent. Vous êtes plus morte que vive en ce jour mon amie. Elle fit une pause, et approchant son visage du sien, comme si elle voulait lui baiser la joue, elle continua dans un souffle, attention Alexandra, il n'y a pas que les elfes qui peuvent se lasser de leurs âme soeur, au point d'en avoir des désagréments physiques. Je sais que ce que vous traversez est dur, mais courage. Thranduil va revenir. Jamais il nous vous laissera seule plus que de raison ».

Alexandra ne sut pas si Arwen avait trouvé les mots justes, ou si c'était simplement elle qui était trop affaiblie pour réagir au mieux, mais la boule brûlante qui habitait son larynx, comprima ses cordes vocales au point de la rendre muette. Encore une fois, l'envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule dans le giron de cette magnifique Reine, la chatouilla douloureusement. Peut-être que l'absence de présence féminine dans son entourage lui faisait défaut. Peut-être qu'à force d'être sous le fer des hommes, elle en oubliait une part d'elle-même, pourtant primordiale. La reine la conduisit sur le luxueux sofa aux couleurs tendres, et une fois calée dans les coussins confortables, elle se sentit totalement vidée. Comme si son esprit venait purement et simplement de toucher le fond. Il n'avait guère plus la force de se démener comme à l'accoutumée. Les yeux presque hagards, elle contempla le ventre rebondi d'Arwen, qui ne cessait de le caresser en murmurant des mots en elfiques. Des mots en Sindarin. Autre brûlure dans le corps et le coeur. Cette sensation de dépérir sans aucune explication, la rendait folle. Après l'abattement, la colère aveugle se mêlait de la partie. Pourquoi tant de souffrances ? Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait pas demandé cela ! Tout un tas de pensées chaotiques se mirent à tournoyer dans son crâne, et les plus viles se pourléchaient les babines en aboyant des idées terribles. L'enfantement par exemple. Elle qui ne pouvait donner la vie, méritait-elle cette affection de la part d'un roi ?! Un Roi des Elfes de surcroît ? Ici elle était une bête à part. Une brebis noire et égarée. Ne correspondant à aucune case. Aucun rôle. Si ce n'était celui de semer la discorde malgré elle. Eowyn lui servit de quoi boire, et elle but sans même réellement prendre conscience de la chaleur du breuvage qui lui cuisit la langue. Les deux femmes lui parlèrent de l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu. Comme d'habitude, les yeux d'Eowyn brillaient d'une franche excitation quand elle lui décrivait tout ceci. L'appel de l'épée devait souvent la tarauder. Mais là que la belle blonde, extatique face au récit, ne cessait de lui poser des questions, Alexandra elle, ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'isoler. Même si ce n'était certes pas la chose la plus sage à faire. Puis de questionnements en babillages, elles réussirent à la sortir de son apathie. Au final, une douce légèreté flotta dans la pièce, et quand l'heure du repas arriva, Alex fut conviée à la table des souverains. Elle vit à la tablée des soldats que Silfren et Skalladrin étaient absents. Cela lui causa un trouble de plus. Aux côtés de Gimli qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, ce qui dans le fond ne lui faisait pas de mal, elle grappillait plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Cependant, aucun son ne franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres, à la surprise générale. Elrond et Celeborn jetèrent un regard inquiet à Arwen, qui hocha gravement la tête. Tous les elfes présents, soupçonnaient ce qui était en train de se produire. Son état trahissait clairement et sans le vouloir, l'attachement qui les liait, elle et le Haut Roi. Avant que Thorin ne puisse s'insinuer dans cette faille béante, car il n'était pas idiot, Arwen interpela la Terrienne, et déclara d'une voix claire et enjouée:

« Vous devez être épuisée Dame Alexandra. Tous ces efforts, ces combats, doivent vous être accablant. Vous pouvez regagner vos appartements si vous le souhaitez, nous n'en prendrons pas ombrage …. ».

Alexandra leva vers elle une attention presque reconnaissante; puis s'excusant, elle quitta la table. Thorin grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit, et Aredhel se leva à sa suite. Legolas devant rester à table en l'absence de son père. Il savait que son ami veillerait comme il se doit sur l'humaine, il n'avait nulle crainte. Elrond regarda Celeborn, et parla doucement en Sindarin:

 _« Nous sommes sans nouvelles de l'Eryn Lasgalen depuis trop longtemps. Deux longues semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'envoi des missives de Thranduil à son fils._

 _\- La Dame fuit vers les Havres .._ répondit simplement Celeborn, en ancrant ses yeux clairs dans ceux du semi-elfe.

 _\- Vous le savez depuis quand ?_ Questionna Elrond, saisi par cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait certes pas.

 _\- Depuis le début,_ avoua Celeborn. _Depuis mon départ de L'Eryn Lasgalen …_

 _\- Mais .. pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_ S'exclama Elrond abasourdi par cet aveu incompréhensible.

 _\- Si nous avions dit au Conseil que les nôtres se retirent, que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé ? Les Rohirrims et les Nains auraient regagné leurs terres ! Thranduil lui-même n'aurait pas emmené cette humaine jusqu'ici ! Tout ceci est trop important pour que nous ne le menions pas à terme, Elrond! Cette femme, les Valar la préservent, est un élément déclencheur qui avale tout sur son passage ! Ce n'est pas seulement sa présence qui chamboule l'ordre établi, mais tout ce qui gravite autours d'elle !_

 _\- Que savez-vous que nous ignorons ?_ Demanda sans détour Elrond, dont les yeux gris venaient de se durcir tels des pointes de lance.

 _\- Que ce qui va advenir sera si terrible, que nous ne pouvons en parler, sans crainte de perdre nos maigres soutiens. Notre ennemi, n'est pas commun au peuple de nos royaumes. N'avez-vous donc rien compris lors de cette tentative avortée d'assassinat ? Elle n'en parle pas, avec sagesse. Elle n'est pas folle, ni stupide, mais croyez-moi, ce qu'elle découvrira, dépassera ce qu'elle imagine. Laissons l'espoir, Seigneur Elrond, sans lui, nous ne sommes plus rien. Sans lui, elle ne pourra aller jusqu'au bout …. vous savez ce que son comportement dénote. Si Thranduil se fait trop attendre, elle dépérira. Nous savons depuis le début qui elle est, ce qu'elle est. Le don des Eldar ne coule plus dans ses veines …. notre force, notre immortalité. Sans son âme-soeur à ses côtés, elle pourra se laisser mourir sans même s'en rendre compte …. »_.

Le Semi-Elfe porta un air profondément triste vers la silhouette d'Alexandra qui disparaissait dans les couloirs, suivit de cet elfe qu'il avait également, connu jadis sur les champs de bataille. Puis il glissa le même air morne vers Arwen, dont les yeux venaient de se troubler. Elle posa une paume sur son ventre, et Elrond serra les couverts en argent au point de s'en faire rentrer les angles dans les chairs. Aragorn avait entendu la discussion en Sindarin, mais, en toute intelligence, il tenait un discours animé avec les Hommes et le roi Thorin. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais il serra discrètement la main de sa femme sous la table, et cette dernière s'y cramponna avec ardeur.

Legolas, témoin discret, posa ses iris gris-bleu sur les restes qui ornaient son assiette à moitié vidée; et comprit bien malgré lui, tout ce que le Seigneur Celeborn venait de dire, mais également, de taire. Un pénible ressentiment germa en lui. Accusant, tout comme son roi et père, le comportement de la Dame Blanche. L'appétit le déserta, et ce fut avec une patience qui lui coûta, qu'il attendit la fin du repas. Quand il quitta la tablée; Brilthor sur les talons comme à son habitude quand Thranduil était absent; il refusa un verre de plus en compagnie de ses amis. Il alla directement devant la porte close de son amie humaine. Aredhel était là, pensif. Il leva ses yeux verts vers le Prince, et le saluant, il expliqua avant que les questions ne fusent :

« Elle s'est cloisonnée dans ses appartements. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne veut parler à personne.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu faire chez le Roi Thranduil, osa émettre Brilthor en s'avançant quelque peu. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est jamais bon signe ….

\- Nous n'allons pas défoncer la porte pour aller la chercher, s'exclama Legolas dont le regard s'était quelque peu assombri. N'acceptant d'être à ce point aussi désemparé face à une chose aussi anodine qu'une saute d'humeur mortelle. Demain nous essaierons de voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Laissons la. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment ».

Dieux qu'il se trompait. Mais Alexandra avait un orgueil mal placé qui lui interdisait de quérir du réconfort aussi aisément. Malgré ce qui ne cessait de croître en son sein. Seule, son sommeil fut pénible et chargé de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle se revit des années en arrière, baignée de solitude face aux horreurs qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter. Face à la mort de ses parents et de sa soeur. Face à la disparition de Joshua, de la trahison de Damon. Puis elle fixa ses mains pleine du sang d'Angrod à qui elle n'avait pas pu dire « au revoir ». Toutes ses choses qui l'avaient percuté de plein fouet comme si elle avait pris un bus de face. Indéniablement la blessant, l'amoindrissant toujours un peu plus. Le Grand Chêne s'imposa à son esprit. Malingre, dépérissant, ses feuilles jaunes et racornies rejoignant l'eau stagnante qui pourrissait ses racines. L'asphyxiant peu à peu. Il trembla avant de pousser un cri sinistre tandis que ses branches brisées, se tordaient douloureusement sous les assauts d'une pelle mécanique, agissant sous les ordres d'un Damon dont la colère déformait les traits de son visage pourtant si charmant. Elle se sentit coupée en deux, écartelée. Un cri d'épouvante s'extirpa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle voyait le chêne résister aux attaques vaillamment. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup. En sueur, haletante. Sentant ses vieilles blessures se raviver comme les braises sous la cendre. Une envie de pleurer irrépressible secoua ses épaules, mais elle lutta pour ne pas flancher. Au dehors, la maigre clarté d'un nouveau jour, perçait. Son monde, aussi défraîchi et malade fut-il, lui manquait. Ses compagnons d'arme, lui manquaient. Ici, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était juste brasser du sépia et de la paperasse depuis trop de jours entiers. Au point que l'encre maculant les pages, devenait comme le sang qu'elles lui drainaient petit à petit. Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour cela, et ne le serait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle s'aère, qu'elle renoue contact avec son essence. Idhril n'aurait jamais pu vivre ainsi. Elle de même. Son âme demeurait malgré tout, trop sauvage, trop indomptable. Cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'échapper quand elle se sentait emprisonnée. Enchaînée à des situations qui l'étouffaient littéralement. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver, tout en se perdant inexorablement toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se leva, et alla se laver. Peut-être que de passer par ce rituel l'aiderait à décrasser cette lassitude qui la collait, comme le ferait une gangue de pétrole, gluante et poisseuse. Peine perdue.

.

Le vent s'était calmé au-dehors, et la pluie également. Des nuages chevauchaient le ciel, créant des zones d'ombres et de lumières. Errantes comme des touches de peintures sur un tableau humide. Quelques petites averses alimentaient encore les fleuves et cours d'eau, grossissant leur lit. Mais le tumulte de la veille allait en s'apaisant. Sur le perron de la grande porte du château, Alexandra huma l'air frais et odorant du printemps. Elle coula un regard sur les jardins, puis elle entendit un hennissement au loin. Une merveilleuse idée traversa son esprit grisâtre, lui apportant une chaleur aussi salvatrice que celle procurée par rayon de soleil. D'un pas leste elle se dirigea vers les écuries, et fonça voir Syrthio et Harthad. Chipant des pommes dans un seau à l'entrée des stalles, elle les donna aux deux équidés qui ne se firent pas prier. Ils enfournèrent sans hésiter ces offrandes bienvenue. Elle s'occupa longuement d'eux. Se plaisant à se couper du monde des Hommes, ne partageant que silences et langage corporel, avec ses amis aux robes si magnifiquement brillantes sous sa brosse. Cet apaisement de l'âme lui fit un bien fou. Puis, réfléchissant, elle sella Syrthio. Venant vers la jument qui tendait le nez pour la humer, et par la même voir si elle n'avait pas autre chose à lui offrir, Alexandra lui gratta le bout du nez en s'excusant « Ho ma belle, je suis navrée. Mais il est arrivé le premier tu sais, et je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser ainsi de côté ! Je te sortirai demain d'accord ? ». La jument grise secoua vivement la tête en s'ébrouant, faisant danser ses crins couleurs de cendre dans les rais obliques du soleil, qui dardaient leur blanche clarté par les grandes fenêtres en hauteur. La jument exprimait clairement son mécontentement face à ces explications. Elle ne put que suivre de ses magnifiques yeux de velours brun, le cheval bais et la cavalière sortir des vastes écuries. Au-dehors, l'air s'était chargé d'une humidité moite, mais la douceur qui émanait de l'astre solaire, était un pur régal. Elle se mit en selle, et se pressa de sortir de la ville. Plus le temps passait, et plus la blancheur des murs devenaient fade et stérile à ses yeux. La forêt lui manquait affreusement. Les bribes de son âme elfique hantant son quotidien loin de cette nature tant chérie. Son cheval et elle se lancèrent dans un petit trot agréable sur les plaines détrempées du Pelennor. Après quelques minutes où seul le pas de son destrier sur la route ferme s'élevait, elle vit deux cavaliers au loin, s'adonner à une course endiablée. Des rires puissants vrombissaient dans l'air, et leur écho se perdait dans les brises printanières. Des gerbes d'eau et de boue jaillissaient de dessous les sabots martelant les sols lourds. Salissant armure, habits et peaux. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Arrivant dans un rythme effréné, Alexandra reconnu Silfren quand il fut à une cinquantaine de mètres, avec à ses côtés, le Roi Eomer. L'humaine ouvrit une bouche muette, déformant ses traits sous une moue de totale perplexité. Ne s'attendant certes pas un Roi s'adonner à tel amusement. Surtout celui-ci. Les deux cavaliers lui passèrent à côté avec la délicatesse d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse, et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre un point précis. La monture d'Eomer gagnant la course d'une tête. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux couverts d'écume, leur souffle bouillant créant de timides fumerolles à l'horizon de leur naseaux dilatés. Les bêtes, le sang en effervescence dans leurs veines, semblaient insatiables, désireuses de repartir à grandes foulées. La terre piétinée sous leurs pieds puissants se transforma rapidement en une marre de boue glissante, et les deux hommes les mirent au petit trot pour les calmer. Syrthio, dansait sur place, éprouvant l'équilibre d'Alexandra qui n'avait pas monté depuis plusieurs jours. Mais, aux côtés des elfes et de leurs longues chevauchées, elle s'était construite une assiette sûre et affirmée. S'amusant des soubresauts de contentement que sa monture exprimait, elle tourna bride sur la droite, et commença à emprunter le chemin descendant vers le Sud, qu'elle avait déjà pris lors de cette fameuse sortie où Legolas lui avait offert ce chaste baiser. Le souvenir de cette chaleur et de cet amour innocent, lui extirpèrent un fugace sourire. Regardant où Syrthio mettait les pieds, elle s'éloigna, ne voulant pas s'incruster dans cette partie de jeu toute « Rohirrimesque ». Imposant par la même sa présence féminine à ces deux hommes. Et de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le coeur à partager quoi que ce soit avec ces pairs depuis quelques temps. Fixant son regard sur le ciel dont les nuages ressemblaient à des moutons en fuite devant un prédateur invisible, elle fit avancer Syrthio dans un trot plus rapide qu'elle ne le souhaitait, car trahissant son désir de fuite. L'accélération du sang dans ses veines, dut à l'effort et l'envie de liberté qui ne cessait de la démanger au point de lui faire mal, la poussa à augmenter la cadence. Son cheval passa au galop sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte. La voix de Silfren l'appelant, se perdit dans le bruit rassurant des foulées percutant le sol boueux qui défilait sous elle. L'air frais et chargé des fragrances des fleurs naissantes, vint emplir ses poumons, lui injectant une ivresse à la limite de la folie. Partir. Partir vers l'infini. Ne pas se retourner. Disparaître. Comme si la Nature elle-même l'appelait au loin. Une masse sombre et bruyante la dépassa, comme si un orage venait la faucher dans sa tentative pitoyable, et Syrthio s'arrêta brusquement, se cabrant violemment, alors que quelque chose lui barrait le passage. Elle s'agrippa aux crins de sa monture de toutes ses forces, se penchant en avant, tout en calant ses pieds dans ses étriers pour de pas glisser. Resserrant ses abducteurs sur sa selle désespérément. Tout son corps se tétanisa sous l'effort incroyable que cela lui demanda. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand Syrthio retoucha terre dans un mouvement violent, et essoufflée, elle regarda ce qui avait pu effrayer sa monture ainsi. Un rugissement presque bestial remonta le long de sa gorge, et explosa littéralement quand elle vit Silfren qui lui avait, purement et simplement, coupé la route.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Imbécile de Rohirrim ! J'ai pas ton aisance à cheval, j'aurai pu me briser le cou ! ».

Silfren se décomposa devant sa véhémence. L'air penaud qu'il afficha un bref instant la calma un peu, mais un frisson la parcourut quand elle entendit la voix du Roi Eomer surgir derrière elle. Exprimant d'une voix qu'on utiliserait pour réprimander une enfant :

« Il a fait cela selon mes ordres ! La route que vous empruntez est dangereuse. Nous ne sommes pas encore en meilleurs termes avec les contrées du Harad. Vous risquez votre vie stupidement. Pire, vous pourriez être enlevée, et revendue comme esclave ! Vous qui chérissez tant votre liberté et le statut indépendant de la femme, vous en seriez pour vos frais ….. ».

Elle nota la pointe d'ironie cuisante des derniers mots, et elle rongea son frein sévèrement pour ne pas simplement l'envoyer paître. Il était roi, et elle devait composer avec. Surtout en ces temps où son seul partisan de poids, était loin d'elle. La pensée de Thranduil écorcha son âme déjà à vif. Elle tourna sa monture pour faire face au roi des Rohirrim, et les deux cavaliers se firent front en silence, à seulement quelques coudées l'un de l'autre. Il nota qu'elle le regardait franchement dans les yeux, et que la seule flamme qu'il pouvait lire dans ses iris noisettes, était une colère presque animale, qui ne demandait qu'à se défaire de ses liens. Et briser tous carcans. Il la craignait. Autant qu'il l'admirait. Mais jamais il ne ferait mention de ces derniers faits. Il comprenait ses pairs, cette fascination qu'elle provoquait, car étrangère à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Mais Eomer, bien qu'issu d'un peuple plus rude que celui du Gondor, n'était pas dénué de logique et d'intelligence. Il savait, le danger qu'elle représentait. Et ses idées novatrices, surtout concernant les femmes, soulevait l'abolition de moeurs que top ancrées en lui. Il avait beau faire, tout ceci lui était viscéral. Il ne pouvait voir la femme autrement que comme; lui et son peuple; l'avaient toujours vu. Bien que les nobles soient quand même moins rustres que les premiers paysans venus. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser, car la vérité était souvent toute autre. Il avait un amour et un respect sans borne pour sa soeur, Eowyn. Alexandra, la lui rappelait, indéniablement. Mais l'inquiétude qu'elle lui inspirait, lui intimait la retenue. N'avait-elle pas défait, seule, un homme qui la menaçait avec deux armes ? N'avait-elle pas en sa possession, des écrits et des schémas qui fomentaient des inventions répandant morts et désolations ? Silfren vint à la hauteur de son amie, et de les voir ainsi côtes à côtes, sortit le roi de ses tergiversations. Alexandra crispa ses doigts sur les rênes de ce cuir qui était légèrement collant avec l'humidité, et elle répondit d'une voix sèche comme la pierre :

« Alors quoi ? Je dois vivre avec un chaperon continuellement ?

\- Oui! Si cela nous permet de vous garder en vie, et brider cette stupide défiance qui vous fait vous mettre en danger, indéniablement, oui ! VOUS nous avez réuni ! VOUS nous avez imposé ce conseil, hors de question que vous nous abandonniez, ou nous fassiez défaut à présent ! Et votre mort soudaine ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! Et si, pour sauver mon peuple, je dois vous enchaîner dans un donjon, je le ferai ! » répliqua Eomer avec aplomb.

Ses yeux clairs étaient durs, aussi inflexibles que le ton de sa voix. Tous deux exprimaient sans doute possible, son rang et l'autorité dont il était investi. Alexandra sut qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce face à face. Elle renifla dédaigneusement, et talonnant son cheval, elle fit simplement en passant à côté du roi sans le regarder « Bien! ». Elle laissa les deux hommes en arrière, reprenant le chemin de la cité. Rien que l'idée de retourner entre ces murs blancs, la révulsa au plus haut point. Silfren s'avança vers son roi, et déclara d'une voix grave:

« Pardonnez-la Seigneur, elle n'est pas au mieux depuis son arrivée à Minas Tirith.

\- Que je la pardonne ? Fit Eomer surpris, mais néanmoins de bonne humeur. Je ne lui en veux pas, Silfren. Mais imagines ce que les elfes diraient si elle disparaissait, ou mourait ? Nous aurions plus à craindre encore, que les attaques sporadiques d'orcs et de gobelins. Elle est peut-être intelligente, mais elle n'a pas encore compris cela. L'affection que lui porte le roi Thranduil lui est favorable, mais que dans une certaine mesure. Elle ne peut imaginer le poids qui pèse sur les épaules de ceux qui l'entourent, en l'absence du Haut-Roi des elfes. Et de ce fait, le devoir qui leur incombe concernant sa sécurité. Elle peut me détester, je n'en ai cure. Si par mes décisions je sauvegarde les miens, elle peut même me haïr, je m'en fiche …. royalement …. ».

Le dernier mot fut dit avec un humour mordant qui fit sourire le Rohirrim. Il savait le roi Eomer juste et noble. Et connaissant les caractères de ce dernier et de son amie, il était clair qu'une entente cordiale, aurait peine à venir. Ils la suivirent de loin, et rentrèrent en silence à la cité. Ils la virent marquer un court arrête devant les grandes portes, portant une regard au loin, plus au Nord, et tous deux surent qu'elle pensait à l'Eryn Lasgalen. Le coeur lourd, elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans les rues pavées. Ils entrèrent presque tous les trois en même temps dans les écuries, et Eomer délaissa sa monture à son écuyer. Son moment de détente passée, il fallait qu'il reprenne en mains ses obligations. Ne resta plus que Silfren et Alexandra dans les vastes stalles éclairées.

Finissant de s'occuper de sa fidèle monture dans des gestes secs qui trahissaient son état de nerfs, elle vit l'ombre de Silfren se découper dans le mur de lumière qui lui faisait face. Se posant sur la paille dans un dessin presque abstrait. Les poussières des foins et de la terre fine emprisonnée dans le pelage des chevaux, donnaient des nuages mouvants. Dansant en de fines particules dans l'espace. Reposant les brosses dans le seau posé sur une étagère à l'entrée de la stalle où était son cheval, elle passa à côté du cavalier sans lui accorder une attention. Elle demanda juste un « Quoi? » rude, qui fit sourire Silfren. Celui-ci rétorqua en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Parfois l'on pourrait se poser la question si vous êtes bien une femme, de part vos manières et vos amours pour le combat …. elle se retourna vivement vers lui, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, et il continua, ne se laissant pas démonter par cette attention assassine … et des fois, on ne peut le nier tant vos réactions sont, si purement, féminines …. »

Choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle serra le poing, et déglutissant avec effort pour ne pas l'incendier, elle répondit avec toute la réserve dont elle était capable:

« Forcément, quand une femme ne réagit pas comme cela vous convient, c'est forcément que ses hormones la travaillent. Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour vous Silfren ! Vous ne valez pas mieux ! Les hommes, vous êtes tout autant soumis que nous à des réactions totalement stupides et incompréhensibles, pour nous, les femmes ! »

Silfren eut un petit rire grave et chaud, et venant vers elle, il ancra son regard noir dans le sien, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres. Il vint prendre affectueusement une mèche de cheveux qui pendait négligemment devant le visage de son amie, et l'écartant, il demanda cordialement :

« Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien. Et je dois avouer, que tout part à vau-l'eau depuis quelque temps. Je n'aime pas ces atmosphères lourdes qui planent. Je sais …. même si vous vous en défendrez, que vous allez de mal en pis, Alexandra. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi, mais vous semblez vous éteindre peu à peu ….. Elle détourna le regard un bref instant, percée à jour. Il était son ami depuis de longs mois à présent. Ils avaient même eu un semblant de rapprochement à un moment. Que pensait-elle ? Qu'il ne verrait rien ? Sentant les larmes l'envahir à nouveau, elle les refoula à grand peine. Il cala la mèche derrière son oreille, et continua, j'aimerai que nous partagions un moment de détente, vous, Skal et moi, et ceux qui voudront se joindre à nous par ailleurs. Cela vous tenterait-il ? »

Elle fixa des yeux ronds de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela de sa part. Surtout à présent. La bouche sèche et la gorge brûlante, elle demanda presque maladroitement :

« Mais … et Ailein ? La Soeur de Darren ? …. Ne risque-t-elle pas de prendre mauvaise humeur face à cela ?

\- Pas si ledit frère me chapeaute, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil superbe de malice. De plus, bien que sa compagnie soit des plus agréable, vous me manquez .. Alexandra … vous avez, ce que les femmes de nôtre monde, n'ont pas encore. Et qui fait tout votre charme, et votre chaleur. Même si beaucoup pensent que vous êtes sans coeur …. pire qu'un homme ... ».

Cet aveu lui plomba la poitrine. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait laissé l'avis des autres dicter sa vie et sa conduite. Ou si rarement que ça en devait anecdotique. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Réfléchissant quelque peu, elle fixa Silfren, dont la pointe de tendresse, tenace, qui perça dans son regard sombre, la fit se sentir coupable. Et peut-être, redevable, de tout ce qu'il ressentait, malgré lui et elle-même, pour sa personne. Elle esquissa une ombre de sourire, et hochant la tête, elle fit, vaincue:

« Soit .. que proposez-vous ?

\- Un repas dans une taverne, avec du vin, de la musique, des danses peut-être ! Qu'en dites-vous ?! Quitter un peu cette atmosphère pompeuse des hauts dirigeants ?! »

Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que cette simple idée, puisse à ce point gonfler son coeur de joie. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un ciel de fête. La perspective de se mêler à la masse ne l'enchantait guère, mais de vrais partages comme ceux-ci, lui manquaient, au point de l'ulcérer.

« Nous prendrons place dans une belle auberge, ne craignez rien ! Je connais de bonnes adresses ici. Nous serons accueillis comme des rois, et traités comme tels !

\- Ou comme une reine ! Appuya Alexandra, sentant sa bonne humeur se frayer difficilement un chemin dans les méandres tortueux de ses états d'âmes, qui devenaient sérieusement handicapant.

\- Oui ! Renchérit Silfren, apparemment très heureux qu'elle accepte. En ce cas, tenez-vous prête, je viendrai vous cherchez plus tard ! Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous demander de vous vêtir en robe. Faites comme bon vous semble ! »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il prit le chemin de la sortie, et la laissa seule. Alexandra eut un fin sourire, s'apercevant juste à cet instant, l'état pitoyable de son ami, couvert de boue à cause de cette formidable chevauchée aux côtés du Roi Eomer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui faisait se poser d'innombrables questions. Elle le voyait comme un homme de bien. Mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien le cerner. Avec tout ce qui se tramait autours d'elle, elle ne parvenait plus à avoir l'esprit tranquille pour essayer de jauger la situation, et les gens, au mieux. Flattant le chanfrein de Syrthio, elle regretta que sa balade n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Finissant de ranger ses affaires, et constatant son état d'abattement imposant et tenace, elle félicita l'entreprise de son ami Rohirrim. En effet, une sortie, de l'alcool et du bon temps, étaient plus que louables.

.

* * *

.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut un nuage de fumée odorante qui les accueillit en premier lieu. La salle était bondée. Nains, Elfes, Humains, tous levaient leurs chopines dans une apparente décontraction, tandis que les vapeurs des rôtissoires et des pipes, formaient un brouillard translucide odorant. Les corps se devinaient par endroits, plus qu'ils ne se voyaient, masqués par le trouble nébuleux brouillant leur vue. L'aubergiste les accueillit avec un sourire des plus chaleureux, faisant une accolade amicale à Silfren. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il connaissait bien les lieux. Ils entrèrent donc, et furent menés à leur table, sous les regards suspicieux des clients. Il faut dire qu'un Nain, un Elfe, le capitaine de la garde royale, un Rohirrim, et surtout, une femme portant des habits d'homme, et tous ceux-là ensemble, avaient de quoi soulever des questions. Le tenancier les mena dans le fond de la salle, ne les exposant pas trop aux curieux, ce qu'Alexandra apprécia fortement, et ils s'installèrent calmement. Silfren, Darren et Aredhel avaient un sourire éloquent, ces trois là étaient fait pour s'entendre, c'était plus que certain. Alexandra, elle, avait du mal à prendre ses marques, quant à Skalladrin, son humeur ombrageuse était toujours là, même si il faisait des efforts pour ne pas paraître trop imbuvable. Legolas et Brilthor avaient dû rester au château, les chefs d'état discutant depuis l'après-midi sur des accords commerciaux, et des taxes de circulation.

Ils étaient tous vêtus d'habits simples, même Aredhel avait opté pour une tunique, des pantalons et des chausses, aux couleurs brunes et vertes, communes aux elfes sylvestres. Leurs armes avaient été laissés au château. Enfin, les plus visibles. Jamais un homme sain d'esprit se promènerait dépourvu d'au moins une dague, pour se défendre au cas où. L'elfe quant à lui, avait une épée courte dissimulée sous sa cape. Seule Alexandra était dépourvue d'arme, et pour cause, la seule qu'elle avait, était cette épée qui dormait sagement dans son fourreau sur son lit.

Aredhel, Alexandra et Silfren étaient assis sur un banc, Darren et Skalladrin sur l'autre, en face d'eux. L'elfe et le Rohirrim l'encadraient avec chaleur, et déjà on vint leur apporter des pintes sur la table. Elle ouvrit sa maigre bourse en cuir qui se vidait inexorablement peu à peu. Silfren vit son geste, malgré le soin qu'elle prenait à ne pas le montrer, puis lui posant une main amicale sur les siennes, il déclara:

« Je vous en prie …. nous paierons votre part ….

\- Non ! Rétorqua Alexandra piquée au vif par cette remarque. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer, mais elle n'était pas une mendiante. Il dut lire son indignation dans son regard sombre, et avec son habituel sourire, il répondit :

\- Je ne vois pas le mal à inviter une amie à partager un repas ….

\- En effet, de plus, ce serait un manque de savoir-vivre certain ! Renchérit Aredhel avec ce petit air hautain, qui sur lui, devenait de suite si charmant ».

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle nota l'étincelle d'amusement qui dansait dans l'iris clair de Darren, et cela la renfrogna encore plus. Dépitée, elle rangea sa petite bourse de cuir, et glissa son regard vers Skalladrin. La première chose qui la surprit fut la fixité de ses yeux posés sur elle. Jamais il n'avait eu ce comportement. Ils parlaient à coeur ouvert, franchement et sans détour. Ils avaient travaillés ensemble pendant de longues semaines, mais la lueur qu'elle décelait là, la mit mal à l'aise. Ces yeux gris étaient aussi dérangeant que ceux d'un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Or, jamais Skalladrin n'avait eu de telles intentions à son égard. Du moins, l'avait-elle toujours pensé. Il dut s'apercevoir de son comportement, car sa barbe noire soignée, et fournie, se déforma sous un sourire honnête, mais triste, qui rassura quelque peu son amie. Le capitaine des gardes leva sa chopine, et trinqua :

« Aux amis, à la paix, et aux femmes ! Aussi étranges et déraisonnables soient-elles ! »

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à la terrienne, qui se surprit à rosir légèrement. _« Il est totalement conscient de ce qu'il dégage l'enfoiré ! Dire qu'il me fait de plus en plus à Joshua, est peu de le dire …. »_ pensa-t-elle, quelque peu énervée d'être à ce point sensible à ses réactions. Le souvenir de son ancien amant ne cessant de revenir sur le fil de ses pensées. Forcément, la tendresse qu'elle ressentait toujours pour lui, perçait inexorablement. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait totalement s'armer face à cet homme …. enfin … semi-elfe. Ils levèrent leurs verres de concert, et burent tous ensemble. Les hommes attablés, furent toujours aussi étonnés par la descente de l'humaine. Reposant son bock sur la surface boisée torturée par les nombreux repas qu'elle avait vu passer, elle eut un sourire carnassier, et lança avec une désinvolture cinglante :

« Il est certain que seule une femme étrange et déraisonnable pourrait vous accorder de l'attention Capitaine ! Surtout si l'on prend en considération vos ascendants! ».

L'air légèrement narquois de Darren se dilua d'un seul coup. Les contractons infimes de sa mâchoire trahirent son malaise, et aiguisant son regard, il demanda, en resserrant ses phalanges sur sa chope vide; ce qui n'échappa nullement à Aredhel qui se raidit quelque peu :

« Puis-je savoir à quoi vous faites allusions ?

\- Votre lignée, Capitaine …. seuls les Hommes ne connaissant pas les elfes, peuvent passer outre. Mais pas moi …. alors, qui était un ou une elfe dans votre famille ? Vos parents ? Grand-parents ? ».

Skalladrin et Silfren rivèrent sur lui un air totalement abasourdi. Seul Aredhel ne broncha pas. Il était évident qu'il l'avait décelé cela dès le début. Cependant, il ne soupçonnait pas qu'Alexandra irait jusqu'à le pousser dans ces retranchements-ci. Cette attaque l'irrita, autant qu'elle l'amusa. Il l'avait en grande affection, et son côté frondeur y était pour quelque chose. Malgré les traits de son visage qui s'étaient durcis dangereusement, Darren esquissa un franc sourire. Il s'adossa confortablement au mur qu'il y avait derrière lui, et soupira avec une mine faussement navrée:

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que cela était si flagrant …

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su. Votre soeur a d'ailleurs bien plus de caractéristiques elfiques, que vous. Mais j'imagine que c'est bien mieux ainsi … je ne sais comment se comportent vos corps d'armée, mais, les « sang-mêlés » ne sont pas toujours bien vus …. elle laissa sa phrase en suspens sciemment ».

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Aredhel, Silfren et Skalladrin avaient l'impression de se retrouver sur le bord d'une route, où deux prédateurs se croisaient. Campés sur leur position, attendant que l'autre fasse peut-être le geste de trop. Cependant, Darren tout comme Alexandra ne souhaitait entamer querelle. Le capitaine savait qu'elle l'éprouvait avec dessein. Et peut-être, à sa manière, lui faisait payer son évacuation des aires d'entraînements ce fameux matin. Il passa un index pensif sur le fil de sa mâchoire, la toisant de biais. Le bleu-vert de son oeil étincelant comme une aigue-marine de toute beauté. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini. Donnant à l'atmosphère déjà plombée de fumée, de rires, et de chants grivois, un poids encore plus étouffant. Darren se redressa légèrement, une moue totalement féline étira ses lèvres pleines, et il répliqua de sa voix grave :

« Je pense que ce doit être aussi bien vu qu'une femme menant des hommes au combat …. ».

 _« Hoo … bien joué ... »_ se dit Alexandra qui ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se rehausser dans un soupçon de sourire. Silfren, Skalladrin et Aredhel ne cessaient de faire glisser leur attention sur l'un puis sur l'autre, puis sur l'un, comme si ils assistaient à un match de tennis. Alexandra leva sa chope, et fit avec une dérision fabuleuse, avant de finir le peu qui remuait dans le fond de son verre :

« En ce cas, je pense que ce doit être très bien vu ! Buvons aux meneurs d'hommes ! »

Un petit rire grave sortit de la gorge du capitaine. Ce dernier secoua la tête, amusé par le comportement de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Je comprends pour quelle raison vous devez lui faire escorte, elle se ferait égorger au premier coin de rue ! Déclara-t-il en riant quelque peu, totalement provocateur en donnant un coup d'oeil entendu à ses amis.

\- Ho et vous n'avez rien vu ! Elle a le don de s'attirer les ennuis, et nous avons eu parfois de belles frayeurs en l'accompagnant ! Avoua Silfren en la bousculant un peu.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Alexandra faussement indignée en se tournant vers son ami. Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Cependant, elle a aussi ses bons côtés. Et son caractère lui a permis de survivre dans nos contrées, ajouta Aredhel, en lui offrant un regard de biais qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

\- Sans compter son sens des affaires ! Renchérit Skalladrin. D'ailleurs ma proposition tiens toujours Alexandra ! Fit-il en faisant un geste avec sa chopine dans sa direction, l'appuyant d'un clin d'oeil magistral.

\- Ha non ! Elle m'a déjà ruiné une fois ! Tu t'en prendras à quelqu'un d'autre mon ami ! ria Silfren en se souvenant du premier jour de leur rencontre ».

Voyant le visage perplexe que leur dépeignait le capitaine des gardes, Silfren appuya ses coudes sur la table, et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour d'été. On leur apporta de quoi manger et boire. Aucun vin ne vaudrait celui des caves de Thranduil, mais il conforta leur palais et leur sang. Abreuva leurs rires, et franches exclamations. Prise dans l'élan de la soirée, et galvanisée par l'alcool, Alexandra leur détailla des opérations qu'elle avait mené. Se souvenant avec tendresse de certaines campagnes et missions de sauvetage, qui lui avaient apporté une richesse humaine que beaucoup lui envieraient. Darren, malgré lui, fut totalement absorbé par les descriptions, les histoires, les faits presque héroïques dont les hommes sous son commandement, avaient fait preuve. Oblitérant sciemment, qu'elle dévoilait une part d'elle, totalement secrète. Car il était établi que tout ceci ne correspondait, ni de près, ni de loin, à leur monde. Bientôt elle leur fredonna des chansons de pirate. Certaines reprises par Skalladrin qui lui fit choeur pour celles qu'il connaissait. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégagea de ce lieu en marge de la pièce, se répandit dans l'auberge, et beaucoup se prirent au jeu des chansons. Bientôt, une saine et bonne humeur agitait les clients, et Darren comprit pour quoi ses amis tenaient tant à elle. Tout chez cette femme était teinté d'une fraîcheur à la fois novatrice et perturbante. Un grain de folie des plus atypique, mais qui attirait inexorablement. Tenant et levant son verre à la manière des hommes, donnant de la voix comme eux. Personne n'avait encore jamais vu cela en Terre du Milieu. Du moins, pas sa connaissance. A un moment, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec ses deux comparses, elle suivait le mouvement d'un tangage appuyé. Chantant fort et en cadence, échevelée, presque à bout de souffle, les joues rouges sous l'ivresse. Elle était clairement désirable, car trop différente. Skalladrin, après de trop nombreuses minutes à totalement la boire du regard, se ressaisit. S'apercevant qu'il était limite en apnée. Pendu, perdu, au bord de ses lèvres, des courbes de sa nuque dégagée; car elle avait relevé sa chevelure sous la température ambiante; de ses mains fines mais agiles, qui parfois s'amusaient avec les couverts. Qu'il aurait aimé ne pas la désirer ainsi. Ne pas avoir cette brûlante morsure de jalousie qui lui dévorait le coeur à chaque fois que Silfren, ou cet elfe de malheur, la touchait. Les tensions qui commençaient à le bourreler, n'étaient plus amicales. Et la géhenne que cela lui infligeait, devenait intolérable. Serrant ses doigts sur le cuir de ses braies, il respira à fond, essayant d'oblitérer la tension tyrannique qui lui distendait le bas-ventre. Il leva ses yeux gris sur la salle pleine de fêtards. Cherchant désespérément du regard son salut. L'on trouvait des prostituée partout en ville. Les plus chères se tenaient dans de tel lieu. Limite « poule de luxe », vu que les gueux ne pouvaient pourvoir aux frais qu'impliquait un repas en cet hôtel. Une femme à la longue chevelure d'or, pressée contre un homme jouant aux cartes de façon trop appuyée pour être honnête, attira son attention. Elle était jeune, et belle. Féminine dans sa robe de velours bleu nuit, qui laissait entrevoir son opulente poitrine ronde. Aux antipodes de l'objet de ses désirs qui ne cessait de le torturer sans même s'en apercevoir. Mais il fallait qu'il passe à l'acte, avant que l'aliénation qui se repaissait de sa raison, ne vienne à l'emporter, et lui faire faire, ou dire des choses, intolérables. Il poussa Darren presque brutalement, en s'excusant à peine, ce qui coupa un peu l'élan de ses amis. Le capitaine le laissa passer plus ou moins de bonne grâce, ne tolérant que peu d'être ainsi malmené, puis ils le suivirent du regard. Silfren démontra un étonnement non feint face au spectacle qui se déroula sous leurs yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec une femme de petite vertu. Depuis la tentative de vol raté, il savait que son ami était au plus mal. Le Nain n'avait pas voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Ne voulant rompre une amitié de deux décennies, il avait pris dès-lors ses distances, et avait gardé ses questions pour lui. Vu que le calme était revenu au château, il avait même voulu oublier tout ceci. Mais les agissements soudain de Skalladrin, le perturba au plus haut point. Quand le Nain prit la direction de l'étage avec la belle blonde accrochée à son bras, Darren déclara avec une espèce de fierté toute masculine :

« Ha! Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent attendre ! »

Alexandra ne sut quoi dire ou quoi faire face à tout ceci. Etrangement, elle qui avait vécu pendant toutes ces années au milieu d'hommes, se sentit mal à l'aise en cet instant. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était certaine, et elle se maudit de ne pas faire preuve de plus de clairvoyance. Elle porta sur Silfren une expression teintée d'une féroce perplexité, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, secouant lentement la tête pour lui signifier que lui aussi, n'y comprenait rien. _« Après tout … c'est un mâle, et seul …. quoi de plus logique qu'il s'adonne à ce genre d'activités. Ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était solitaire, et que nulle femme n'avait voulu partager son existence avec lui jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs … est-ce que les Nains conçoivent l'amour comme nous ? Après tout ce temps, c'est la première fois que je me pose la question. Tant pour moi ce sujet semblait si hors de propos. A présent, je me demande si je n'ai pas péché par manque de considération. Il est clair que Minas Tirith, à part pour les Gondoriens, amène son lot de changements …. peut-être que Skal se sent autant en prison que moi ici …. Il faut que je lui parle. Trop longtemps nous n'avons pas échangé un peu, alors que je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que quelque chose le perturbe. Il m'a aidé lui-aussi. Il a été un de mes compagnons de route en ces royaumes inconnus. Un ami digne, courageux, et fiable…... Oui …... je me dois de lui accorder plus de temps …... »_ finit-elle par se décider, tandis que les minutes continuaient leur ellipses indéfiniment.

Sentant qu'il était temps d'aller soulager un peu sa vessie après toute cette bière et ce vin ingurgités, elle demanda à Aredhel de lui laisser le champ libre. L'elfe lui demanda sans détour :

« Où allez-vous ?

\- Au lieu d'aisance mon ami. Je n'ai hélas pas la vessie d'un homme et malgré ma témérité face à la boisson, les lois de la nature sont impitoyables, à un moment, je dois vidanger …. ».

Aredhel resta interdit quelques secondes face à sa répartie, ne s'attendant pas qu'elle soit si directe sur un sujet aussi intime. Puis, reconnaissant pleinement le charme décoiffant de sa protégée, il eut un petit rire, et se levant pour la laisser passer, il ajouta tout de même :

« Soit, mais je vous accompagne ….

\- Pardon ? Fit-elle, réellement abasourdie par sa remarque. Heu …. vous vous prenez pour une femme accompagnant son amie au petit coin pour blablater ou quoi ? Seigneur Aredhel ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour me soulager !

\- Aide peut-être pas, mais j'ai fait une promesse au Prince Legolas, où que vous alliez, je vais … c'était la condition sine qua non pour que vous puissiez sortir ce soir ! » présenta alors l'elfe, dont le charmant regard vert s'était quelque peu durci. A sa mine fermée, elle sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et accessoirement, promesse. En ces quelques secondes, tout du Grand Général transpirait à travers lui. Alexandra sut qu'elle n'aurait dès-lors pas gain de cause. Ravalant la verve qui lui montait dans la gorge, se parant d'un délicat fard sur les joues, elle serra le poing, et rétorqua sèchement « Soit! ». Silfren et Darren les regardèrent se perdre dans la foule en direction du fond de la bâtisse. Une des serveuses lui indiqua que les latrines pour les femmes et les hommes étaient séparées, mais que elles se tenaient dans l'arrière-cour de l'auberge. Bien évidemment Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de penser à un _« Les joies du Moyen-Âge tiens ! »_ bien cinglant, et prenant le petit couloir qui passait à côté des cuisines, elle déboucha sur la cour plongée dans la quasi pénombre. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte ouverte, Aredhel sur les talons. Quelques lampes à huile donnaient une pauvre clarté tremblotante dans la minuscule enceinte. Une fine pluie était tombée, car les dalles étaient humides, et l'air ambiant se trouvait envahi par une humidité presque suffocante. Prenant conscience qu'elle n'y voyait presque rien, à par les contours indécis des caisses de marchandises entreposées sous l'appentis, et un tas de fumier provenant des petites écuries attenantes à l'auberge, sa poitrine se serra d'une appréhension irrationnelle. Elle se tourna, levant un air presque penaud vers l'elfe qui était sur ses gardes, et demanda sur un ton frôlant l'excuse :

« Vos yeux d'elfes voient-ils quelque chose qui m'échappe ? »

L'ellon lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et s'avança légèrement, il scruta les alentours, mais même pour des yeux comme les siens, le brouillard était gênant. Après quelques secondes a avoir balayé l'espace de ses iris perçants, il fit un mouvement de tête, et dit simplement :

« Il me semble que vous ne risquez rien, après, il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de mètres entre ici et le fond de la cour ….

\- Vous avez raison, je me demande même pourquoi je me pose tant de questions ! » s'exclama Alexandra réalisant le ridicule de la situation.

 _« C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi j'ai la trouille du brouillard moi aujourd'hui ?! N'importe quoi sérieux! »_ s'engueula-t-elle tandis qu'elle avançait sur les pavés mouillés.

La brume s'effilochant comme la chevelure diaphane d'un cadavre, s'étira à son passage, pour finalement engloutir sa silhouette dans les ombres. Ce fut Aredhel qui entendit le bruit en premier. Comme un crissement, le chuintement du pavé sous une semelle. Quelque chose bougea sur la gauche, et il entendit un cri de surprise étouffé.

Alexandra était presque arrivée aux portes closes, à peine séparées d'un ridicule petit mètre, mais elle en avait vu d'autre, quand elle entendit le traitre bruit. Mais trop tard. Elle sentit une main brutale la saisir par derrière et se plaquer sur ses lèvres pour étouffer son cri, tandis qu'un bras sans douceur vint lui comprimer la taille en lui immobilisant les bras. Son assaillant eut le malheur de basculer légèrement en arrière, et alors qu'une autre personne dont l'aura sombre perça le brouillard pour se jeter sur elle, elle poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière. Accentuant le léger déséquilibre de son agresseur. Leurs deux corps allèrent s'écraser sur une des poutres de soutient de l'abri attenant aux murs du patio. L'homme derrière elle poussa un cri de douleur, l'arrête en bois lui coupant la respiration et lui rentrant dans les chairs. La souffrance lui fit relâcher sa prise, et Alexandra donna un coup de pied en arrière, tapant du talon le tibia qui faillit craquer sous la force du coup. Autre cri. Elle se pencha en avant pour se libérer, mais l'autre homme se rua sur elle, et lui asséna un coup de poing violent sur la tempe gauche. Sonnée, elle tomba à quatre patte, les oreilles bourdonnant et la ouate brumeuse enserrant son regard. Elle entendit à peine la voix d'Aredhel rugir à ses côtés. On lui saisit la nuque avec une force animale, et la relevant, elle vacilla alors qu'on la placardait à nouveau contre un corps à la fois trempé et bouillant. Une odeur nauséabonde de transpiration lui emplit les narines, manquant de la faire vomir. Puis, la morsure glacé d'une lame vint embrasser la peau fine de sa gorge. A moitié assommée, elle vit Aredhel se figer; tandis qu'il se précipitait vers elle pour l'aider. Médusé, il resta immobile quelques secondes. Puis, il sortit sa longue dague dans un geste lent et calculé. Bientôt la pointe d'un poignard se glissa entre ses omoplates, avortant son action. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il aurait pu se défaire de ce gueux sans courage, mais la vie de son amie était en jeu. L'haleine fétide et brûlante de son agresseur chatouillait l'oreille gauche d'Alexandra. Et malgré sa vue brouillée et son hébétement, elle sut ce qu'il se passait. Son enlèvement à la cité de Thranduil revint la fouetter comme un coup de poignard acéré. La mort d'Angrod envahissant ses pensées cotonneuses.

« Lâche ça oreilles pointues ! Ou je la saigne comme une truie ! » menaça l'homme en resserrant l'étreinte de la lame sur la jugulaire d'Alexandra. La chair se scinda tandis que le fer entaillait les premières couches de son derme. Elle sentit une goutte tiède couler le long de sa gorge. Malgré elle, elle exprima un gémissement d'appréhension. Ce qui donna un rire gras et puant à son assaillant. Aredhel laissa couler son bras le long de sa jambe, et il posa sa dague sur les pavés maculés d'une boue poussiéreuse. Se redressant lentement, il grimaça quand il l'entendit lui intimer :

« Tuez-les Aredhel ! Par les Dieux ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! »

Trop proche pour ignorer le sang qui entachait la peau claire, il déglutit avec effort. Elle tremblait, et il savait que cela provenait du coup qu'elle avait reçu. Un seul, mais bien envoyé, et assez fort pour lui ôter toutes forces. Déjà il voyait la colère de ses souverains, la honte dont ils serait la proie, le remord éternel dont il souffrirait, si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux lui arrivait. Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, tout en ne perdant pas un quart de seconde des yeux leurs adversaires, il faillit hurler quand elle continua.

« Aredhel ! La mort plutôt que la capitulation ! Jamais personne ne doit ….

\- Tu vas te taire chienne ! s'écria le premier homme qui l'avait attrapé. Il la gifla si fort qu'un goût métallique vint envahir sa bouche. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te couper la langue ou un doigt pour te faire taire ! »

La voix pleine de fiel ne prouvait que trop qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le faire. L'elfe et l'humaine se regardèrent en silence. Une tension palpable, dépassant celle induite par les événements, se dégagea entre eux deux. Une corde invisible les liant, distendue au maximum, et sur le point de rompre. Un éclat sauvage brilla dans les prunelles brunes d'Alexandra, et il tressaillit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter quoi que ce soit, qu'un rugissement féroce se dirigea vers eux, déchirant la bruine assassine. Aredhel se sentit propulsé en avant comme si un taureau lui avait foncé dessus par derrière. Le défaisant par la même de son agresseur. La masse sombre qui fonça sur leurs assaillants ressemblait à un sanglier blessé, chargeant à toute vitesse. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir, que leur sauveur percuta de plein fouet Alexandra et son agresseur, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Aredhel faillit hurler un juron, voyant les dangers de ce geste désespéré. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réactivité de l'humaine, qui profitant du tumulte, et dans un dernier espoir, avait balancé un coup de tête en arrière, fracturant le nez de l'homme qui la tenait si désagréablement contre lui. Il y eut un bruit de métal et de corps qui chutent, accompagné de cris rauques.

Skalladrin avait décelé les cris d'Alexandra au travers de la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre. Son ouïe, certes pas aussi fine que les elfes, avait réussi à dépasser les couinements de la femme qui accueillait ses assauts, pour l'entendre. Sans attendre, il s'était retiré de ce fourreau brûlant de luxure, pour se rhabiller en jetant un oeil à l'extérieur. Tout son être devint exsangue en distinguant au mieux la scène qui se déroulait en contre-bas. Il était sorti dès-lors de la chambre en trombes, passant outre les exclamations indignées de la prostituée. Dévalant les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un boulet de canon, qui fit craquer et gémir le bois sous ses lourdes bottes. Tous dans la salle l'avaient regardé comme si ils avaient un dément en face d'eux, et seul Silfren comprit. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta à sa suite, Darren sur les talons. Jouant des coudes au travers de la foule, pour le rejoindre. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, c'était une scène chaotique qui se déroulait dans les pénombres vaporeuses. Ils entrevoyaient des corps en plein combats, sans savoir pour le moment qui était qui. Plein d'appréhension, ils avancèrent, et se retrouvèrent de suite pris à parti par des hommes planqués dans les écuries. Une dizaine contre cinq.

Une fois au sol, Alexandra se redressa, entendant son agresseur suffoquer derrière elle tandis que l'hémoglobine envahissait ses sinus et sa gorge. Il essaya de l'agripper pour la tirer au sol, mais elle se dégagea avec rage. Ses instincts primaires de survie prenant possession de son corps. L'homme fit un geste lourd de sa main droite, et la dague trancha les airs, découpant son pourpoint au passage. Dépassant la peur d'être entaillée, elle lui agrippa le poignet, et avec une rage frisant le désespoir, elle frappa l'articulation plusieurs fois sur le pavés glacé. Elle distingua un rateau posé non loin. Envoyant un genou dans les parties de l'homme en-dessous d'elle pour le clouer au sol, elle s'étira au maximum pour le faire chuter. Quand l'outil tomba, elle planta ses doigts dans la chairs de l'homme, et tira sa main vers le bord métallique et aiguisé de l'ustensile. A moitié suffocant dans son propre sang, son agresseur hurla quand elle réussit à lui fracasser l'os sur l'arrête saillante, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Sans réfléchir, elle l'empoigna, et avec un cri de démente, le poignarda une fois, puis deux. Visant le coeur. Sentant les côtes céder sous ses coups dans un craquement sinistre. Elle ficha la lame jusqu'à la garde, et ne se décontracta que quand il finit de tressaillir sous elle. Les derniers soubresauts de vie l'ayant quitté, elle se redressa, haletante, pantelante, et leva les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. Skalladrin, sur sa gauche, avait fauché son adversaire avec un bout de bois qui traînait par terre, et actuellement, il déversait sur le malheureux, toute sa fureur. La tête de l'homme ne ressembla bientôt qu'à une bouillie informe qui lui donna la nausée. L'odeur du sang et de la mort prenait peu à peu place dans la cour. Le Nain et l'Humaine échangèrent un regard entendu. Tout deux satisfaits d'avoir vaincu, et heureux de se trouver. Même si le sang qui les recouvrait les faisait ressembler à des sauvages de quelques tribus barbares. Les sons des autres combats les tirèrent de leur étrange communion mortuaire, et Skalladrin aida Alexandra à tenir debout. Elle avait encore quelque peu le tournis, et son crâne semblait brisé sous la douleur. Aredhel, Silfren et Darren se battaient tous de leur côté. L'elfe, ayant récupéré son arme, ne fut pas long à réduire au silence plusieurs de leurs assaillants. Sa vue de chat fouillant et décelant tout ce qui se produisait dans cet espace trop exiguë pour un tel combat.

Le brouillard offrait un linceul aux morts, et un rempart naturel aux vivants. Bientôt, seuls les amis d'Alexandra se trouvèrent face à face. Essouflés, effarés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ne revenant pas qu'une si belle soirée, puisse ainsi se finir dans un tel bain de sang. Skalladrin, tenant fermement le bras d'Alexandra pour l'aider au mieux, leva ses yeux gris vers elle, et même si elle ne put réellement distinguer leur couleur dans ce sombre mortifère, elle put y lire la flamme de soulagement qui les fit briller. Tout sourire, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta là, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, poussant un grognement de bête blessée, alors que son regard se portait vers son côté gauche. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir, ni même entendu. La lame brilla d'un éclat blanc dans la nuit, et Skalladrin étouffa un cri quand elle sortit de ses chairs en éclaboussant le dallage d'une traînée rouge. Avant qu'Alexandra ne puisse réagir, la dague d'Aredhel fendit les airs, et alla se ficher dans la tête du fourbe qui venait de les frapper par derrière. Skalladrin se tint immobile quelques secondes, puis, levant son visage vers son amie, il expira « Alexandra .. » avant de chuter. Cette dernière se jeta en avant pour le retenir. A genoux à ses côtés, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, puis elle hurla « Non ! Non ! Skal ! ». Les yeux hagards et dévorés de larmes, elle s'écria « De la lumière ! Vite ! ». Silfren se rua à leur hauteur, et s'agenouillant, il fit en empoignant la main de Skalladrin « Hola hola mon ami ! Ne t'endors pas compris ! Restes avec moi ! ». Darren revint avec une torche arrachée à un des murs extérieurs, et les rejoignit. Seul Aredhel resta sur le qui-vive. Venant reprendre son arme qu'il retira dans un bruit à la fois glauque et humide. Il essuya le mithril sur les habits du malandrin dans un geste quasi chirurgical, et scruta les alentours.

Au sol, Skall luttait contre la douleur qui était en train de lui déchirer le corps. Alexandra fit signe à Darren de l'éclairer, et quand le halo de lumière toucha le parvis, elle devint blême. Chassant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle fit signe à Silfren de mettre leur ami sur le côté. Quand elle dégagea la blessure, elle s'immobilisa. Ils l'entendirent murmurer « Non .. non … pas ça ... ». Elle défit son pourpoint entaillé, et déchira le vêtement sous les yeux ébahis des hommes autours d'elle. Le fin tissu de sa chemise blanche était trempé par l'humidité et la sueur, et lui collait à la peau. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Se penchant vers Skalladrin, elle expliqua « Skal, je vais faire un point de pression, qu'il va falloir que je garde. Pour ça je vais devoir serrer très fort, ça va faire très mal, mais ça nous permettra de te ramener à la Maison de Guérison ».

Le Nain gémit douloureusement quand elle plaqua le cuir contre la plaie. Puis trouvant un morceau de tissus dans l'arrière-cour qui devait faire office d'essuie-mains, elle entoura la taille du Nain et lui fit une sorte de garrot, qui arracha un vagissement à son ami. Tremblante, elle porta ses mains pleines de sang au visage de son ami, et elle déclara chaleureusement « On va te sortir de là. Je te laisserai pas tomber tu entends! Elle vit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres, et continua, garde tes forces, on parlera plus tard ... ».

Elle se releva, et d'une voix d'urgence, elle déclara aux autres :

« Aredhel, Silfren, je ne peux le porter, je dois maintenir le bandage de fortune pendant que vous le transportez. Il faut vite le ramener au château … Darren …. ?

\- Oui, je vais calmer la populace et faire quérir mes hommes. Trouvez ma soeur, je ne connais pas meilleure guérisseuse. Hâtez-vous ! » fit le capitaine des gardes devinant ses intentions.

Ils eurent peine à entendre leur ami étouffer les cris de douleur vaillamment. Quand ils sortirent par les écuries, nombre de badauds s'étaient agglutinés, attirés par le bruit des affrontements. Darren, connu et reconnu, leur furent d'une grande aide, tant tous l'écoutaient et s'exécutaient sans broncher. Bientôt la foule fut dispersée, et les hommes de Darren enlevaient les cadavres. C'est à cet instant précis que l'oeil acéré du capitaine décela quelque chose sur le sol. Maculé de sang, un médaillon dardait pourtant des éclairs blanchâtres. D'un pas souple il vint ramasser le bijou, et passant un pouce pensif dessus, caressant ainsi la surface opaline, il n'arriva pas à se souvenir où il avait déjà vu cet ornement. Le glissant dans la poche de sa tunique, il prit le chemin du château, priant pour que leur ami soit encore de ce monde à son arrivée.

.

* * *

.

Même au dernier étage de la ville, l'ascension fut pénible et éprouvante. Alexandra voyait avec épouvante le sang goutter et s'échapper de son bandage de fortune, maculant que trop souvent les dalles qui accueillaient leurs pas pressés. Malgré la barbe et la chevelure fournies du Nain, elle voyait sa peau devenir de plus en plus pâle. Et Skalladrin avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se tenir éveillé. Silfren, dans un effort incroyable, ne cessait de lui raconter des anecdotes de leur passé commun. Souvent Aredhel et Alexandra se surprirent à sourire face aux facéties que ces deux-là avaient pu commettre ensemble. Sur les derniers mètres, Aredhel stoppa et intima :

« Silfren partez devant ! Avertissez les gardes, et qu'on vienne nous aider. Je vais le porter seul jusqu'au bout …

\- Hors de question …. qu'un elfe … me porte …. les mots s'extirpèrent dans un calvaire innommable de la bouche crispée du Nain.

\- Si vous pouvez râler Maître Nain, c'est que vous êtes encore en vie ! Alors maugréez autant que vous le souhaitez ! Lança Aredhel très sérieusement ».

L'elfe le hissa sur son dos, et il lui fallut le concours de toutes ses forces surhumaines pour maintenir Skall. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus fournir le moindre effort pour se maintenir au mieux. Jamais derniers mètres parurent plus interminables. Silfren loin devant, donnait de la voix, et son écho se répercutait dans les vastes couloirs. Une cloche, différente de celle qu'ils avaient entendu le soir du vol, retentit dans la nuit. Le carillonnement mat se répercutant sur le brouillard de plus en plus dense. Une fois au château, une cohorte de gardes leur fit escorte, et des guérisseurs venaient déjà. Ailein était avec eux. Silfren alla directement vers elle, lui expliquant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Aredhel posa le Nain sur le lit le plus proche. Les chandelles en veilleuse dans la pièce suffisaient à dévoiler l'ampleur des dégâts. Alexandra ne cessait de parler à Skal. Essayant de le maintenir hors du sommeil tant bien que mal. Mais son ami sombrait inexorablement. A un moment, il lui agrippa la main si fort, qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui briser les phalanges. La tirant vers lui, elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle se rapproche. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas au début. Collant presque son oreille aux lèvres de son ami, elle réussit à entendre « Pardonne-moi …. ». Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Elle se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans le gris minéral de son ami. Elle avait les habits et le visage couverts de sang. Un hématome commençait à se former sur sa joue, et sa gorge portait les stigmates de ce baiser métallique, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé plus belle. Il porta une main fébrile à son visage, et osa le caresser. Leur souffle suspendu, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit. La tendresse qui se dégagea de son regard, la transperça. L'assommant totalement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner .. l'imaginer. Puis, quelqu'un la bouge sans ménagement, brisant le contact qu'ils avaient instaurer avec une brutalité aussi sèche qu'un coup de poing. On l'écarta de lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau quand ils le bougèrent et retirèrent le bandage. Quand elle vit que les reins étaient touchés, une terreur et une folie abyssales s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle se jeta en avant, s'arrachant avec violence des bras qui la maintenaient. Puis, entendant à peine les mots « trop tard » et « on ne peut rien faire », elle planta ses doigts dans la tunique du nain, et sombrant dans l'hystérie, elle hurla « Non ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! Il faut le transfuser ! Recoudre la plaie; et le transfuser ! » . Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle avait perdue l'esprit, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Une poigne de fer s'abattit sur elle, et la traîna de force en arrière. Ses propres blessures se réveillèrent, la forçant à se calmer. Un hurlement de bête sauvage s'extirpa de sa gorge brûlante. On la ceintura, et la tira malgré elle au-dehors. Elle mit du temps à reconnaître la voix d'Aredhel qui lui intimait de se calmer. Elle se débattit en criant « Lâchez-moi ! LÂCHEZ-MOI PAR LES VALAR ! ». Il s'exécuta, et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ne s'apercevant qu'en cet instant qu'il la portait. Elle rampa presque sur les dalles glacées, et trouvant un mur, elle se plaqua dessus. Assise, le flanc en appuis sur la surface lisse et froide, la tête lui tournait, et elle avait envie de vomir. Ses plaies lui faisaient mal, mais la géhenne de la perte de son ami, était un bourreau bien plus implacable. Elle regarda ses mains, son corps. Tout était maculé de sang. L'odeur de fer qui s'en dégageait lui emplissait les narine. Seuls le contact frissonnant de la pierre, et ces effluves de mort, avaient de la consistance pour elle. Tout le reste semblait diffus, comme perdu au loin. Quand Silfren revint vers eux, elle sut, à son visage, que tout était fini. Elle ne put contenir le torrent de larmes qui se mit à pleuvoir sur ses joues, traçant des lignes claires dans le masque de sang séché qu'elle arborait. Aredhel, anéanti de la voir ainsi, vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, et murmura :

« Venez Alexandra, vous ne pouvez rester ainsi …

\- Si .. si je le peux …. laissez-moi …. rétorqua-t-elle en hoquetant pitoyablement ».

La folie semblait s'être emparer d'elle. Recroquevillée comme un tas de chiffons malmené, elle leur inspira peine et attendrissement. Aredhel, ayant que trop vu ce genre de comportement sur les champs de bataille, passa outre ses protestations. Il glissa ses bras sous son corps meurtri, et la souleva en la collant contre lui. Bien sûr elle tempêta, vociféra, et hurla, mais que pouvait-elle face à la fermeté d'un elfe ? A bout de forces, à bout de nerfs, elle ne put lutter indéfiniment contre la voix douce de l'ellon qui s'était mis à lui parler en Sindarin. Et, comme à chaque fois, la part cachée de son âme elfique y répondit. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux auburn de son ami, elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, recherchant d'instinct la chaleur divine qui se dégageait de lui. Elle se pressa contre son torse, et ses pleurs se firent plus calmes. Quand Legolas arriva, il se figea à quelques mètres. Toisant Aredhel d'un attention si dure, qu'elle le gifla presque. Mais le général garda la tête haute. S'approchant de son prince, il le salua courtoisement,et accueillit la remarque cinglante qu'il méritait peut-être :

« Je vous donne ordre de veiller sur elle, et c'est ainsi que vous la ramenez ? Seigneur Aredhel ?! J'exige des explications !

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute Prince Legolas, arriva en renfort Silfren qui pensait bien faire ».

Cependant, l'attention polaire que lui jeta le prince des elfes, ralentit ses ardeurs. Legolas, d'une voix peu amène, répondit:

« Je compte bien m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet également ! Rohirrim ! Ce qui concerne le peuple elfique, ne vous regarde guère !

\- Alexandra est humaine ! Elle n'appartient pas à votre peuple …. prince … rétorqua alors Silfren d'une voix égale. Car tout respect que je vous dois, je n'obéis qu'à un seul seigneur, le Roi Eomer ! »

Legolas allait surenchérir, quand un filet de voix vint atteindre ses oreilles. « Pitié … arrêtez ... » le murmure déchirant trouva écueil, et Legolas se sentit mal à l'aise. Reprenant contenance, essayant de taire la colère qui le minait, il déclara :

« Nous en reparlerons. Nous devons nous occuper d'elle. Je vous serai reconnaissant de faire rapport de tout ceci à votre souverain.

\- Cela sera fait, vous avez ma parole. » promit alors Silfren en s'inclinant avec sincérité.

Puis il repartit dans la salle où leur ami venait de les quitter. Le souvenir du visage de son amour éperdu, comme dernier compagnon de route.

Legolas s'approcha d'Arehel, et soulevant une mèche de cheveu qui s'était collé au visage de l'humaine, il grimaça vivement. Tournant les talons, il fit simplement :

« Suivez-moi, nous devons faire vite. »

Il prit la direction des appartements de l'humaine. Inquiet, ravagé. Se demandant sans cesse ce que son père allait bien pouvoir dire une fois son retour. Il pria pour qu'il se fasse dans quelques jours, le temps que les plaies et autres ecchymoses se résorbent un peu. Il imagina sans peine sa colère, et frissonna. Ils croisèrent Aragorn dans les couloirs, se pressant pour voir quel était ce sujet de haute importance, qui l'avait tiré de son lit. Quand il vit Alexandra dans les bras de l'elfe précédé de son ami Legolas, il sut que cela était d'une extrême gravité, et que les répercutions allaient avoir un impact que même lui ne pouvait encore s'imaginer. Il pressa le pas vers la maison de guérison, les mêmes inquiétudes qui envahissaient l'esprit du prince sylvestre, pénétrant également ses réflexions.

.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les bougies étaient allumées, et le feu crépitait péniblement dans la cheminée, offrant une chaleur toute relative aux lieux. Legolas déposa sa cape sur le canapé, et ouvrant les pièces, il alla faire couler un bain brûlant. Silencieux, la mine sombre, Aredhel savait que son mutisme cachait le tumulte qui le dévorait. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient trop. Et bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient la plupart du temps.

« Il faut la dévêtir, la laver pour voir les blessures, et la réchauffer, exposa Legolas en se dirigeant vers eux ».

Alexandra, plus absente qu'autre chose, réagit à peine quand il l'appela. Cramponnée à sa source de chaleur salvatrice, elle ne sentait plus la force, ni l'envie, de bouger. Ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Se déconnecter de toutes ces horreurs, se perdre dans le vide, était une option si charmante et tentatrice à présent. Elle ne réagit pas quand ils la menèrent dans sa salle d'eau, et que, patiemment, ils entreprirent de la dévêtir. Les doigts de Legolas marquèrent un temps d'arrêt tandis qu'il allait déboutonner sa chemise. Se sentant fautif, voir honteux, de violer ainsi son intimité. Mais le bien-être de son amie allait bien au-delà de ça. Il fut tout de même soulagé quand il vit les sous-vêtements qui offraient un ultime et chaste rempart à sa nudité. Mais même ainsi, les deux elfes furent quelque peu émus par cet instant des plus particulier. Se parant d'une magique intemporalité. Voyant l'incroyable fragilité de cette enveloppe mortelle, mais aussi, toute la force qui s'en dégageait. Par le délié de ses muscles, la tension qui habitait tous ses nerfs et tendons malgré la fatigue accablante qui la fauchait. Le respect et l'admiration totalement secrets, que les immortels portaient, malgré eux, aux Hommes. Ils lui laissèrent ces bouts de tissus, garants de son honneur, et la plongèrent telle qu'elle dans les eaux savonneuses. Elle gémit plusieurs fois tandis qu'ils la bougeaient et la lavaient pourtant avec d'infinies précautions. Souvent leurs mâchoires se crispèrent quand ils apercevaient un bleu, ou une plaie. Celle sur sa carotide étant la pire de toute. Elle laisserait une infime cicatrice, mais rien que l'idée que sa vie ait pu tenir à un battement de gorge, les terrifiait. Elle ouvrit les yeux après de longues minutes de silence. Elle les fixa longuement sans rien dire, et sa tête pencha mollement de l'autre côté. Le regard perdu dans le vide, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle les laissait faire, comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, ou n'était que vacuité. Legolas et Aredhel craignaient le pire. L'absence de Thranduil prenant un caractère d'urgence que lui-même ignorait. Ils la laissèrent se changer seule, une fois qu'ils l'eurent sortie du bain, puis Legolas demanda à Aredhel d'aller aux nouvelles et de faire quérir Brilthor. Legolas l'avait congédié pour le reste de la soirée. Après tout, lui ne risquait rien ici. A présent, ils seraient les seuls à l'approcher, il s'en fit le serment.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, ses yeux cernés et son visage marqué, lui retournèrent le coeur. Il vint vers elle, et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui vint le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, délicatement, elle pleura sur son épaule. Se défaisant du carcan de la bienséance et de l'orgueil. Recherchant désespérément un appui amical et solide. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement. Lui ne souhaitant briser l'instant, elle, ne voulant ressentir ce néant qui ne cessait de l'aspirer. Cet abîme qu'elle avait jadis connu, et qui lui avait à une époque, ôté toute envie de vivre. Ce fut lui qui la coucha dans son lit, et sentant ses doigts faibles accrocher les siens, il lui fit la promesse de rester avec elle en cette nuit. Elle n'eut qu'un sommeil sporadique, entrecoupé de larmes et de cauchemars. A chaque fois il vint l'étreindre pour la calmer et la rassurer. Ce n'est qu'à l'aurore qu'il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir, sans que personne ne s'annonce. Assis dans un des deux fauteuils de la chambre, il prit sa lame en se levant sans un bruit. Attendant patiemment que l'intrus se dévoile, l'épée fermement tenue entre les doigts, prête à frapper. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris marquèrent la stupéfaction la plus totale, quand il vit qui se tenait ainsi devant lui. Seul au milieu du salon, sa silhouette se découpant sur le mur de flammes en arrière-plan.

.

* * *

.

Les flancs de son cerf ruisselaient d'une sueur épaisse. Les nuages de vapeurs blanches qu'expulsait son museau fin, se lovaient au brouillard ambiant comme si ils retournaient à la source. Des perles d'eau se formaient sur le velours de ses bois, glissant de temps à autres, charriées par le vent que créait la bête dans sa course effrénée. La nuit touchait à sa fin, et Thranduil, commençait à sérieusement ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Tout comme son vaillant et vif destrier. La brume trempait le pelage dru de l'animal, et les habits de voyage du roi; qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette humidité ambiante qui collait vêtements et cheveux. Gênant grandement ses gestes durant ce voyage éprouvant. Le brouillard prit progressivement une teinte mauve, pour se parer peu à peu d'un saumon grisâtre. Cette dernière deviendrait jaune dans quelques minutes, quand le soleil toucherait les couches successives de brouillard, qui stagnaient et étouffaient les plaines du Pelennor. Son cerf et lui-même traversaient ce rempart naturel telle la flèche perçant les nuages. Rien n'arrêterait sa course, il n'avait que trop retardé son retour. Pire, depuis quelques heures, le sentiment d'urgence qu'il ressentait depuis ces semaines, avait littéralement atteint son paroxysme. Il savait que quelque chose de grave c'était produit à Minas Tirith, et que cela concernait un des deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il se retint plusieurs fois de pousser son cerf plus avant, de le faire courir plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il lui aurait fait exploser le coeur. La pauvre bête donnait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait pour satisfaire son cavalier. Ils croisèrent quelques marchands ambulants longeant les routes, tels des fantômes errant dans les limbes, enveloppés d'un linceul gris et morne. Les hommes et les femmes, gelés par les températures humides et froides de ce jour nouveau, les regardaient passer, presque hagards, se demandant si ils n'avaient pas rêvé, tant la course de l'animal était surnaturelle. Ses ongles frappant le sol boueux de la grande route dans un bruit mat, laissaient des empreintes caractéristiques comme seule preuve de son passage.

Thranduil, se pencha vers l'oreille de sa monture, et dit en elfique _« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés mon ami ! La cité n'est plus très loin ... »_. La bête força l'allure d'elle-même, consciente qu'arrivée à bon port, elle goûterait les joies d'une stalle propre et sèche, ainsi qu'un repas convenable. Car cela faisait des jours qu'ils parcouraient les route, s'arrêtant rarement pour prendre du repos et se sustenter convenablement. Rendant ce voyage exténuant et difficile. Quand Thranduil devina, plus qu'il ne vit, les immenses murs noirs de l'enceinte de la capitale, il ne put empêcher son coeur de tambouriner, tant sous l'inquiétude que la joie qu'il avait de revoir son fils, et son amante. Ils gravirent les étages imposants de la ville en quelques minutes, surprenant les habitants éveillés aux lueurs de l'aube. Arrivés aux écuries, il sauta de l'animal, lui flattant l'encolure avec ferveur, le remerciant de tout coeur de l'avoir ainsi mené. Il donna des instructions précises aux palefreniers qui se hâtèrent à sa rencontre, et prirent le cerf pour lui octroyer les soins qu'il méritait. Thranduil prit son paquetage de voyage, et fila directement au château, sans même se faire annoncer. Il ne savait pas où il trouvait encore la force de franchir ces mètres avec une telle vélocité, mais quelque chose semblait le rendre léger au point de le faire voler sur les dalles des couloirs. Euphorie étrange se mariant à une angoisse despotique. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait trop de monde dans les coursives en ces heures prématurées. Trop de gardes, trop de regards fuyants, de murmures. Il passa outre, et fila directement vers l'aile de leurs appartements. Quand il arriva à l'orée du couloir qui menait chez eux, il repassa de suite au pas, son élan brisé par la vue d'Aredhel, en compagnie de Brilthor, qui montaient la garde sur le palier de la suite d'Alexandra. Un cognement au coeur, vif, infernal, qui sembla le perforer sans une once de remord. Quelque peu essoufflé, il avança, suspicieux, alarmé par les visages qu'ils lui offraient tous deux. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, le capitaine et le seigneur s'inclinèrent en même temps.

« Sire ! Que nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ! » fit Brilthor sincèrement, un sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude. Mais celui-ci était morne et opaque, comme si un poids incommensurable plombait ses lèvres.

Au visage de marbre de leur souverain, l'un et l'autre surent, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Thranduil pressentait ce qui allait suivre. Le sérac de son regard se posait sur eux comme une condamnation invisible les pressant d'avouer. Aredhel fit un pas devant Brilthor, le protégeant ainsi de la colère algide de leur roi. Enfin, froide qu'en apparence, car les flammes qui animaient ces iris bleus, étaient tout sauf glacées. Quelques mots suffirent pour témoigner que ses appréhensions n'étaient pas vaines. « Seigneur, il s'est passé quelque chose ... », la voix d'Aredhel s'était élevée, grave, teintée d'un dur regret, que Thranduil balaya d'un simple geste. Il toisa la porte close des appartements de son âme soeur, et déposa son sac, sans un mot, dans les bras de son général. Puis il avança, silencieux, ne daignant même plus leur accorder d'attention. Indifférent à tout ce que pouvaient ressentir les deux ellons à son service. Il saisit la poignée, évitant de trembler devant ses hommes, alors que tout en lui hurlait le chaos le plus total. Mais rien ne vint à le trahir. Même pas son souffle, qui resta calme et posé, tandis qu'il ouvrait et pénétrait dans la vaste pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais la clarté du jour les nimbait peu à peu de lumière. Il vit que le feu était vif dans l'âtre, preuve que quelqu'un était assez mobile pour le maintenir. Ce qui le soulagea un instant. Apaisement fugace, qui fondit comme le maigre espoir que tout ceci ne soit juste qu'un rêve, quand il se retrouva face à son fils. Cerbère fidèle et implacable, qui se dévoila dans l'encadrement de la porte, arme à la main. Il y eut quelques secondes, où l'un comme l'autre, ne surent comment réagir. L'un rongé par la contrition et la honte. Soulagé malgré lui de revoir la figure forte et inébranlable d'un père, revenir vers lui. Et l'autre, malmené par une incompréhension légitime, et une détresse allant s'agrandissant, tandis qu'il réalisait que son propre fils montait la garde. Au final, Legolas ne put soutenir plus l'attention inquisitrice de son père. Il riva ses yeux clairs sur les tapis du salon, et émit d'une voix rauque en serrant la garde de son épée :

« Je suis désolé père …. je n'ai pas été assez vigilant …. ».

Là le cardiaque de Thranduil bondit dans son thorax au point qu'il crut qu'il allait lui sortir purement et simplement de la poitrine. Une bête fauve rugissante, qui voulait se libérer d'entraves trop asphyxiantes. Il ne fit que trois pas amples vers la porte, et poussant sans trop de douceur son héritier, il s'immobilisa. Malgré la pénombre, il vit l'état de celle qu'il chérissait tant. Un murmure douloureux s'extirpa de sa gorge « Alexandra ... », le seul mot qu'il put émettre. Tremblant, mal assuré, comme si la parole le désertait peu à peu. Puis, il se sentit aussi frêle qu'un faon quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, et qu'il découvrit entièrement son œil gauche quelque peu gonflé, et le bleu violacé qui lui prenait une partie de la tempe et de la joue. Elle n'eut même pas la force de relever la tête complètement. Dans dans un piteux sourire qui le déchira, elle chuchota juste, tandis que ses yeux se bordaient de larmes acides « Thranduil …. enfin … vous êtes revenu ... ».

.

* * *

.


	39. Aux Ecueils des Esprits Fourbus

**.JulieFanfic:** Tu sais que je suis rarement cool avec mes OC ;) Pour les âmes soeurs j'ai trouvé ça intéressant de traiter de ce lien, autrement que comme on le voit souvent, juste un truc qui rend amoureux et point barre. Lui donner une touche de romantisme (du vrai je parle pas de mièvreries que l'on a donné à ce mot), me tenait à coeur. Les scènes de violences sont rarement facile à décrire, et comme tu dis, il est parfois difficile de garder l'art subtil de la description sans tomber dans le "trop". Skal je le voulais aussi digne que comme je le voyais. Il n'était pas mauvais ... loin de là. Alexandra et Thranduil apprennent à vivre ensemble, à joindre leurs âmes, et doivent accepter que oui, l'un sans l'autre, ce n'est plus possible. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes chouchous ;) Merci pour tous ces gentils mots qui à chaque fois contribuent à la continuité de cette histoire ... un grand merci même !

 **.Neiphtys16:** A toi aussi que cette nouvelle année te soit porteuse de maints bienfaits et bonheurs ! Oui Alexandra est de plus en plus exposée aux dangers. Ce que redoutait au plus haut point Thranduil déjà, quand il a pris la décision de l'emmener en Gondor. Il répugnait à le faire, toutes ces histoires confirment ses appréhensions. Le médaillon ? réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Comme je le dis souvent, tout à un sens dans les écrits ;p Tu l'as souligné toi-même, les histoires que je fais, j'essaye de les rendre réfléchies et "logiques" ... par ailleurs, merci énormément pour tes lectures, et ce petit mot que tu m'as envoyé, qui m'a réellement touché.

 **.Maurore :** Bonjour et bienvenue à toi dans le modeste univers de cet écrit. Merciii beaucoup pour tout cet enthousiasme ! Je suis réellement ravie de voir que mon histoire puisse à ce point te prendre ! :) Pour mes personnages, si tu lis un jour mes autres fics, saches que je les fais toujours un peu cons, débiles, tête à claque, et les elfes n'échappent pas à la règle ! J'aime les bosses, les craquelures ... bref .. des personnages rugueux qui ont une histoire à livrer. Bons ou mauvais, intelligents ou stupides, courageux ou couards ... nous sommes tout cela à la fois, et j'aime insuffler cela à mes persos, ça leur donne plus de "coffre" je trouve. (Avis personnel après). Oui tu es dure avec ce pauvre Skal ... ;) Ensuite, les rapprochements entre les persos etc ... il ne faut pas voir comme le diable les relations sexuelle ou les actes de tendresse entre les persos ... au contraire ^^ Après je comprends que cela peut ne pas plaire (quand Silfren et Alex ont failli passer le cap par exemple ^^). Merci encore pour cette review qui m'a fait grave plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 **.Milyi: ** Toi ... mon Diabolo à la Menthe ... que dire si ce n'est : ne change jamais ! Tu es à l'image de ta sirène, déroutante. Je suis tellement heureuse quand mes écrits te plaisent, et te transportent ! Comme je disais, j'ai bien aimé traiter du côté négatif des âmes soeurs. Tout n'est pas rose dans mon monde ;) Le combat, tu le sais, m'a donné du fil à retordre, et un stress sans égal tant j'avais peur de le louper. Et oui ! J'aime inverser les rôles entre Alex et Thranduil, essayer de faire cet équilibre qui magnifie leur lien (ou que je tente de magnifier heum ...). Tu sais que je doute tout le temps, car je veux arriver à faire ce que j'aime, et le niveau que j'aimerai atteindre un jour. Peut-être n'y arriverai-je jamais, mais je continue à faire, dans l'espoir de ... qui sait ... une Muse plus généreuse qu'une autre arrivera peut-être à faire un jour quelque chose de moi ! mdr ... Ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends, je l'espère ... car tu me tannes assez pour que je publie pour que je sois en dessous de tes espérances ! ;p

 **.Eilonna:** Bonne Année à toi aussi! A la bourre ? Pas grave, comme tu dis, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;) Ravie qu'il t'ait à ce point pris en haleine ! Il m'a donné du taf le bougre ! ^^ Oui le retour de Thranduil, beaucoup l'attendait ;)

 **.L'Irrcuprable:** Obligée de faire un copier/coller tellement ce pseudo est indéchiffrable ! ;p Si tu souhaites ne pas être reconnue, sois moins créative ! XD Tu oserais me menacer ? Moi ? As-tu réellement pris tous les paramètres en compte sale bête ? mdr ... Par contre je te crois sur paroles pour la cargaison de surnoms de ouf ! mdrrrr ... Voilà, la suite est en ligne ... j'espère ne pas subir ton courroux, Ô toi l'anonyme au pseudo improbable ! XDD

 ** _._**

 ** _Et voilà! Après une petite attente, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_**

 ** _MERCI encore à Vous, qui restez "fidèles" à cette histoire !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Thranduil traversa l'espace qui les séparait avec diligence. Ses longues jambes avalant les mètres comme si ils n'étaient que détails. Son ombre masqua la faible clarté qui passait bravement à travers les rideaux, et sa haute stature, bien loin d'être impressionnante ou de vouloir tout écraser comme à son habitude, se para d'un réconfort sans précédent. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et porta une main tremblante vers son visage. Le contact de ses doigts fut aussi léger qu'un fin duvet quand il les fit glisser sur le fil de sa mâchoire, mais le contact électrique qui s'en dégagea, claqua à même l'espace, faisant grimacer l'humaine et l'obligeant à bouger la tête vers la gauche. Quand il vit l'étendue de l'hématome, son regard se durcit tellement, qu'elle eut l'impression d'être en face d'un golem constitué de granit. Le souffle saccadé qui s'extirpa de ses poumons, trahissait la rage contenue qui était en train de l'engloutir. Il tourna que légèrement la tête vers son fils, et dit à son attention :

« Vas me chercher mon onguent. Tu sais de quelle boîte je veux parler ...

\- Oui Adar ... » répondit simplement Legolas en hochant la tête, et disparaissant aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

Alexandra se sentit mal à l'aise de voir le roi faire cette moue caractéristique de dégoût, qui tirait ses traits austères quand il était dans une telle situation. Plusieurs fois elle vit ses lèvres se pincer tandis qu'il la bougeait pour se faire une idée plus juste sur ses blessures. Un sentiment de remords la saisit, même si elle n'y était pour rien. De le voir s'inquiéter pour elle de la sorte, la chamboula plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait. Le fait qu'il s'ouvre tellement à elle, qu'il ose dévoiler réellement ses pensées et sentiments, était quelque fois déroutant. Car si inattendu venant de lui. Elle n'eut ni le coeur, ni la force, ni même l'envie de l'arrêter, tandis qu'avec des gestes à la fois fermes et doux, il lui ôta sa chemise et regarda les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il referma vite le fin couvert de tissu, et fit remonter le bout de ses doigts vers sa gorge. Dans un geste lent, il souligna l'entaille sur sa carotide, et il lui fallut toute le self-control de son peuple, pour ne pas simplement hurler comme un animal, et se laisser aller à une rage que trop humaine. Pas un bruit, hormis celui de leur respiration et de leurs coeurs tambourinant dans leurs poitrines. Il se pencha vers elle, et avec d'infinies précautions, il vint la prendre dans ses bras, la redresser et la plaquer contre lui. Il ne sut pas ce qui le faucha le plus. Sa totale acceptation face à la sécurité qu'il lui offrait par ce simple geste, ou l'abandon dont elle usa, quand il la sentit fondre en larmes contre son torse puissant. Jamais elle ne s'était à se point laissée aller. Jamais elle n'avait aussi aisément cherché sa protection. Une boule brûlante lui comprima la gorge, quand il s'aperçut à quel point la lumière de son âme s'était affaiblie. Après de longues secondes, elle osa bouger contre sa large poitrine couverte de brocart vert et de cuir. Elle se décrocha avec difficulté de la chaleur bouillonnante qui émanait de son corps trempé. Percluse de douleurs, elle trouva la force de lui offrir un merveilleux sourire en lui disant « Tu m'as tellement manqué …. ». Son souffle se coupa un bref instant, réalisant qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Elle dut réaliser son impudence quand elle vit son temps d'arrêt. Cependant, au lieu de la repousser, cette maladresse ne fit qu'accroître son désir de la sentir contre lui. Vivante. Il l'étreignit à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, en soupirant longuement dans sa chevelure sombre. Il devina avant de la sentir, sa main attraper une mèche de ses longs cheveux pales, et elle s'exprima, réalisant à peine son état :

« Par les dieux ! Vous êtes trempé ! ».

La contorsion fugace de son royal visage montra son désagrément face à la formule de politesse, et il murmura d'une voix brûlante :

« Non … je ne veux plus de ça. _Firieth_ … quand nous sommes ensemble, je ne veux plus de cette distance. Elle n'a plus lieu d'être …. je ne veux plus en ressentir le poids, tu m'entends ? ».

Abasourdie, elle le fixa, interdite. Les pénombres de la chambre s'éclaircirent, pour mourir à la faveur du jour. Legolas réapparut sur le seuil de la chambre, une boîte ressemblant plus à un vase canope qu'autre chose, entre les mains.

Il n'osa briser l'instant de sa présence. Leurs deux corps enlacés sur ce lit, était une vision des plus insolite, mais aussi, des plus fascinante. Tant la protection et l'amour du roi transcendaient le tragique de ce qui c'était produit. Ses longs cheveux blonds et humides cascadaient sur ses habits de voyage, recouvrant le haut du corps de l'humaine. Comme les branches d'un saule pleureur argenté, majestueux et millénaire, masquant pudiquement sa présence au monde. Ses oreilles d'elfe entendirent les timides pleurs qu'elle se donnait le droit de verser, et cela le retourna. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu aussi vulnérable ? Aussi accessible ? Si tendre, si touchante … si humaine … Trop peu souvent, réalisa-t-il, ce qui lui chargea le coeur. Il avança, et se raclant discrètement la gorge pour ne pas être trop brusque, il vint près d'eux, et tendit la boîte à son roi, et père. Thranduil se détacha complètement de celle qui accaparait totalement son esprit, et se tournant vers son fils, il ne se releva pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Son aura royale, écrasait tout de par sa simple présence. Avec le visage le plus impassible qu'il puisse donner, il déclara d'une voix basse, mais vibrante de puissance :

« Nous discuterons de ceci plus tard. Je veux tout savoir tu entends. Ne m'omets rien. Il est temps de prendre les devants, il faut que cette folie cesse. Je prends cela comme un affront personnel à présent. Fais-le savoir _ion-nîn_ …. ».

Legolas déglutit avec effort, tant il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Si son père n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la colère qui était en train de le dévorer comme un chien enragé, ce n'est pas la guerre qu'ils attendaient qui ravagerait leurs royaumes. Mais les représailles d'un roi blessé dans son orgueil, et surtout, atteint directement dans l'amour qu'il s'était accordé le droit de porter. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être le dessein de leur ennemi depuis le début, pensa Legolas en acquiesçant :

« Bien père … si vous avez besoin, je laisse Brilthor en poste de garde.

\- Merci …. je te rejoindrai plus tard ... » finit par dire Thranduil qui le délaissa pour fixer son attention sur l'objet de ses tortures.

Legolas quitta alors les lieux, les laissant se retrouver, enfin. Thranduil ne savait pas si elle s'était mise sciemment dans une situation encore une fois rocambolesque et dangereuse, ou si elle n'était que la victime d'évènements qui les dépassaient tous. Aussi, tempéra-t-il son ardeur. Il était certain qu'elle lui parlerait. Ils le pouvaient à présent, discuter sans entraves. Il attendit que son fils ait totalement quitter les lieux, pour se focaliser pleinement sur elle. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux, pour avoir une vision plus nette, et elle gémit face à la lumière apparemment trop vive pour elle. Pourtant, au-dehors, le soleil effleurait à peine les montagnes. Il enleva sa cape mouillée, et l'étala sur un des fauteuil. Délaissa ses armes, et revint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Alexandra s'était redressée lentement, se calant sur les coussins qui habillaient sa tête de lit. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, elle avait du recevoir un coup lors de l'affrontement de la veille. Tout avait été si soudain, si confus, que seul son instinct de conservation lui avait sauvé la mise. Ainsi que ses amis. L'image de Skalladrin agonisant vint la hanter, et des larmes se lancèrent à l'assaut de ses cils noirs. Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle ne réalisa que de longues secondes après, que Thranduil la fixait, immobile, silencieux. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et grimaça sous la lumière qui lui fit plisser les paupières. Cet effort lui torturait le côté gauche du visage. Sa lèvre était également un peu enflée, et elle se passa une langue timide dessus pour apprécier les dégâts. Elle était épuisée, et son corps n'était que lave en fusion sous les maux qui lui mordaient les chairs et les os. Mais elle essaya de ne pas se plaindre, après tout, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Le visage minéral du roi la déstabilisait, tant elle n'arriva pas à lire en lui. Enfin, si, elle lisait, mais rarement elle avait décelé chez lui tant de confusion. Il ouvrit la boîte d'un geste assuré et appliqué, et plongeant ses doigts dans l'onguent odorant, il dit d'une voix tendre, légèrement tendue par l'inquiétude :

« Tu connais, tu sais que ce remède te soignera plus vite que n'importe quel soin humain. Et je compte là-dessus par ailleurs pour déstabiliser notre ennemi. Te prêter des « dons fantastiques », pourraient jouer en notre faveur …..

\- Je ne sais si m'allouer des capacités surhumaines soit très judicieux, trop d'attentions sur moi sont focalisées, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter avec des sorcelleries imaginaires ….. le coupa-t-elle pensive. Et oui je connais …. tu vas encore utiliser ta fameuse « pommade magique » sur moi ! » lança-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, essayant pitoyablement de faire un peu d'humour malgré son état. Les traits fermés du roi lui prouvèrent qu'il n'était pas du tout ouvert à ses tentatives désespérées, d'alléger une atmosphère que trop lourde.

Il lui plaça la main gauche sous le menton, et avec délicatesse, tourna son visage vers lui. Puis de sa main droite, il appliqua le baume sur sa tempe précautionneusement. Le contact froid et gluant, limité désagréable de prime abord, se para d'une douce et bienséante chaleur, tandis qu'avec des gestes lents il effectuait de petits cercles sur sa peau meurtrie. Une sorte de gêne la saisit. Jamais on ne s'était occupé d'elle de la sorte. A part ses parents peut-être, quand elle était petite fille. Cela la perturba. Rosissant quelque peu, elle fit un mouvement de bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait le faire seule, mais il eut un claquement de langue caractéristique qui prouvait son impatience. Elle se figea alors, et accrocha son regard sur le souverain. Concentré, la chaleur de son derme devint trop importante pour qu'elle soit normale. Elle le soupçonna d'utiliser une quelconque magie pour activer tout les bienfaits de son liniment. Ses doigts fuselés et fermes descendirent vers ses lèvres, et malgré l'odeur puissante qui lui brûla presque les narines quand il appliqua l'onguent sur le pourtour de la lésion, elle ne bougea pas. Quelque chose d'intense s'exprima pendant ces quelques minutes silencieuses. Il était là pour elle. Juste pour elle. Le monde autours d'eux en cet instant aurait pu être la proie des flammes, qu'il continuerait sans relâche. Son index s'immobilisa sur sa peau, et enfin, une phrase osa franchir le seuil de ses lèvres furieusement closes.

« Que c'est-il passé Alexandra ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore une fois mis sciemment ta vie en danger ….

\- Je … elle se dégagea de son adorable contact, et ancra franchement son regard dans le sien. Non, rien n'aurait pu nous y préparer. Nous étions sortis manger dans une bonne auberge de la cité. J'ai été agressée en allant aux latrines ….. ils ont encore une fois, tenté de m'enlever. Heureusement le Seigneur Aredhel, et mes amis, étaient là …. »

Subitement, sa voix se brisa sans qu'elle s'y attende. Les larmes qu'elle retenait vaillamment depuis le début, roulèrent lentement sur sa peau. Thranduil sut que quelque chose de bien plus grave c'était alors produit.

« Skalladrin … mon ami … lui qui m'avait sauvé des Orques et des Uruks l'année dernière, est mort …. ».

Les traits rudes mais honnêtes du nain s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Thranduil. Il le connaissait, et bien que la perte d'un nain n'allait pas l'atteindre plus que cela, il savait l'attachement qu'avait son humaine pour lui. A forte raison par ailleurs. Lui aussi après tout, lui était redevable de l'avoir sauvée et aidée. Il voyait aux tremblements de ses lèvres, et aux doigts qu'elle entremêlait pesamment sur ses couvertures, qu'elle se battait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Thranduil resta silencieux. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas trouvé les mots justes en cet instant. Il plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans la pommade, et dirigea sa main vers la gorge de son amante. Là elle tressaillit, car la lueur de fauve prêt à tuer, fit brûler les yeux de l'elfe d'une flamme morbide, qui aurait même incendié un Balrog sur place. C'est avec peine qu'il toucha la peau fine, et elle ne ressentit presque pas le contact de ses soins, tant il faisait extrêmement attention à tous ses gestes. De toute façon, la brûlure palpitante qui la mordait continuellement, oblitérait tout le reste. Là elle se garda de parler. Elle le voyait à la crispation de sa mâchoire, à ses longs soupirs mal contenus, aux lueurs assassines de ses iris fabuleusement bleus, que tout en lui criait une rage et un désir de vengeance cyclopéennes. Quand il arrêta, la tension retomba ostensiblement. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle se dévêtisse, et il frémit quand elle ôta sa chemise de lin. Bien qu'elle lui eut montré quelques minutes plus tôt, la pleine lumière sur ses contusions, amplifiait la vision cauchemardesque qu'il en avait. Son corps portait des marques violacées qui témoignaient de la force de l'affrontement. Ces formes chéries, baignaient dans un océan sombre de maux charnels, qui lui soulevèrent les tripes de façon si vive, qu'il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas sainement rester dans la même pièce. La rancoeur qui pulsait dans ses veines, devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Elle dut le sentir, le deviner, le lire …. car quand il appliqua le baume odorant sur ses côtes, elle murmura quelque chose qui fit retomber sa haine d'un seul coup.

« Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que vous avez fait cela ? Angrod m'avait filé une sacrée correction; et vous étiez entré dans une colère froide. Ce fut la première fois que j'ai pu déceler le soupçon d'humanité; si je puis dire ainsi; qui se cachait sous vos airs de Seigneur des Glaces …. il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une esquisse de sourire face à cette appellation. Et puis, quand vous m'avez soigné, j'ai ressenti toute la chaleur qui couvait en vous. Cette attention particulière. Vous preniez soin de moi, comme si je faisais partie des vôtres. Vous avez sciemment franchi les barrières que vous aviez instauré, pour venir en aide à une femme d'Homme …. et je suis la première à dire que je ne suis pas forcément un cadeau …. c'est là que j'ai compris …. » fit-elle avec un magnifique sourire malgré l'enflure de sa lèvre.

Les gestes de Thranduil se figèrent, et relevant les yeux vers les siens, capturant ainsi son essence de la sienne, et, passant outre le fait qu'elle venait à nouveau de la vouvoyer, et il força le tutoiement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de cela dans l'intimité :

« Que tu as compris quoi ? »

Autre sourire, plus intime encore, quand elle comprit la remontrance sous-jacente. Son murmure s'éleva comme le plus doux des chants à son oreille, quand elle répondit :

« Que tu étais bien plus que ce que tu montrais …. que derrière tes traits magnifiques, parfaits et hautement aristocratiques, totalement méprisables par ailleurs, il y avait autre chose. Une chose que je voulais comprendre et découvrir …. Sans parler de cette part elfique de mon âme, qui je le sais à présent, à mon insu, m'a poussé vers toi …. J'ai compris, que tôt ou tard, je succomberai malgré moi … J'ai lutté pourtant, tu peux me croire …. ».

Il avait reposé sa main sur les couvertures, plus aucune trace du remède ne résidait sur sa peau pale. La candeur de sa voix, venait de souffler les flammes de sa fureur. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise à quel point elle avait un ascendant et un pouvoir immense sur lui ? A elle seule, elle semblait ôter de son âme, tout ce qui pourrait la souiller. _« Alors que c'est un soldat, une tête de mule à nulle autre pareille, elle a le don de m'apaiser par moment. Car elle est capable de tellement de choses. Ses pardons, ses attentions, cet amour qui parfois m'échappe, mais qui me subjugue totalement ….. Une fois Legolas m'avait dit son attachement pour les humains. Je ne l'avais pas compris, je m'étais même fortement moqué de cette affection totalement contre nature …. Il serait totalement en droit de me balancer ce ricanement en plein visage actuellement. Mais, il est, et sur d'innombrables points, bien meilleur que moi. Jamais il ne me ferait tel affront. Ce bout de femme a totalement changé ma vie et ma vision des choses. Enfin …. une bonne partie …. je n'ose imaginer mon existence sans elle …. »_ la morsure qu'il ressenti entre les côtes à cette pensée, balaya l'atmosphère douillette qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer. Cependant, sa sincérité méritait une réponse.

« Je te crois … Si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne pourrai m'interroger à ton sujet : c'est ta sincérité …. » avoua-t-il de sa voix de basse, si profonde qu'elle faillit à elle seule totalement paralyser la femme devant lui. Luttant pour ne pas littéralement fondre, elle se tourna de biais, et montrant son dos, elle demanda presque pudiquement :

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît ? »

Une autre marque près des omoplates se faisait voir. Nette et rectiligne comme une barre. Avec toujours la même douceur, il s'exécuta. Il se doutait des douleurs qu'elle ressentait, et il ne put que saluer son courage. Car seuls quelques gémissements étouffés trahissaient son mal être. Il décela un léger frémissement. Une vague voluptueuse qui hérissa le grain satiné de sa peau,, et vint à trahir son état. Malgré la géhenne, elle ne pouvait passer outre le plaisir délétère qui s'offrait ses pensées. Ressentir ses mains à nouveau sur elle, sur son corps meurtri. La chaleur de ses attentions, de son souffle. L'odeur caractéristique de la forêt; mélange de chêne, de hêtre, d'épicéa, de menthe, de chèvrefeuille, et tant d'autres parfums subtils; qui faisaient l'essence même de son être. Tout venait la bercer comme une vague aimante, la ballotant au gré de ses envies. _« Dieux qu'il m'a manqué. Ce n'est que maintenant que je prends conscience que son absence me tuait peu à peu. Comme un rat qui grignote inexorablement les chairs d'un agonisant, incapable de se défendre. Voué à se voir mourir petit à petit. Condamné à souffrir sans pouvoir soulager ses maux. Restant juste dans l'attente de cette Fin qui tarde à venir ... Je ne commence qu'à réellement saisir ce dont Arwen et Legolas m'ont parlé …. les âmes soeurs …. ce lien qui pour eux est une bénédiction, peut devenir une source de mal très particulière. Là que je le sais à mes côtés, toute mes sombres pensées semblent s'étioler sous sa lumière … Grâce à sa présence, j'ai l'impression que mes forces me reviennent, peu à peu … comme la terre s'éveillant sous les frémissements de l'aurore, ou la caresse du Printemps après un Hiver top rude ….. »_. Quand sa main atteignit la base de sa nuque, et glissa sur son épaule, elle l'attrapa du bout de ses doigts. Thranduil se rappela le soir où il lui avait demandé de l'aider à se soigner. Il avait eu exactement la même réaction. Ce simple souvenir lui mâcha le coeur. Elle ne ferait pas acte de force comme il l'avait fait. Ne le tirerait pas en avant pour imposer la présence de son corps contre le sien. Il s'avança alors, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Il vint effleurer sa peau de son nez, se plaisant à se perdre dans les odeurs de l'emplâtre onctueux qu'il venait de lui étaler dans le dos. Elle sentit la caresse soyeuse de sa chevelure humide, et ceci accentua son frissonnement. Son expiration se fit saccadée un instant, et Thranduil sut ce que cela induisait. Il embrassa sa nuque délicatement. Il sentit les phalanges de son humaine se resserrer sur les siennes. Alors avec une infinie douceur, il la prit dans ses bras, et la cala contre lui. L'étau de ses bras protecteurs la serrant avec une tendresse incroyable. Il resta de longues secondes ainsi, se plaisant à entendre son coeur s'accélérer peu à peu sous le galbe de sa poitrine. Qu'il s'amusa par ailleurs à effleurer d'un pouce aventureux. Le dos d'Alexandra se pressa contre lui. Elle cherchait à accentuer le contact, malgré ses bleus, et cela faillit le faire totalement chavirer. La chaleur émanant de leurs corps collés, les envahissant lentement, éveillant leurs sens et leurs envies. L'un comme l'autre souhaitant s'unir à nouveaux sous la bénédiction des Valar. Car depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu pieds, ils ne s'étaient plus liés. Cependant, malgré la fièvre qui s'emparait d'eux, Thranduil arrêta ici ses sollicitations que trop prématurées. Il se sépara d'elle; bien à regret; et il l'entendit grogner comme un animal que l'on dérange alors qu'il est confortablement installé. Un petit rire grave, à peine un murmure, s'éleva de la gorge du souverain, et la délaissant, il expliqua :

« Seuls les Valar savent à quel point je peux te désirer Alexandra, mais non. Tu ne pourrais partager sereinement telle union. Ton corps a été trop malmené. Repose-toi, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, quand tu iras mieux …. fit-il avec un éclair de pure malice nichée dans ses prunelles saphir. Pour le moment, je vais aller me changer et m'occuper de mes affaires trempées. De plus, je dois délayer ce sac de noeuds …. ce nid de vipères, dans lequel nous nous fourvoyons depuis trop longtemps.

\- Thranduil … il faut que tu saches … s'empressa de dire Alexandra alors qu'il se relevait lentement. Je … je ne t'ai pas tout dit ….. Le roi fronça les sourcils, ennuyé par cet aveu malvenu. Tu sais, l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer au banquet ….

\- Oui … fit le roi, essayant de maîtriser au mieux l'impatience qui le minait peu à peu.

\- Son tatouage …. je l'ai déjà vu. Mais chez moi, sur Terre ... ».

La respiration du roi se coupa. Réalisant la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il comprit directement pour quelle raison elle n'en n'avait pas parlé avant. Se rhabillant, elle continua péniblement :

« J'en parlerai au prochain conseil. Mais je te dois de te dire avant, ce qu'il en est. Si cette révélation devait déclencher quoi que ce soit, que tu sois au moins au fait de ceci. Ce tatouage je l'ai déjà vu sur certains hommes. Des soldats. Bien que la pratique du tatouage soit devenue de moins en moins courante au fil des décennies, certains guerriers, mercenaires, ou unités d'armées, ont continué à se l'appliquer. Ce dessin, si je me souviens bien, était un signe distinctif qu'un certain groupe d'élites arborait, dans un temps assez reculé. Cela remonte je crois aux guerres du siècle dernier sur ma planète. Je suis d'ailleurs plus que surprise de le retrouver ici, de plus, aux vues de l'âge de cet homme qui était relativement jeune. Je n'arrive pas encore à faire le rapprochement, mais ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que ce tatouage, vient de chez moi Thranduil. Je ne suis pas la seule sur Arda. Pas la seule à venir de mon monde ! Comprends-tu ce que cela implique ?!».

Ô que oui il le comprenait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Le visage du roi se ferma à tel point qu'elle crut avoir une statue en face d'elle. Il mit un long moment avant de bouger. _« Si elle n'est pas seule, cela explique l'avancée technologique de notre ennemi. Ce qui voudrait dire que Sarouman, était au courant, et c'est servi de ce savoir …. mais qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Ce pourrait-il qu'Eu lui-même ait voulu sa venue ? En ce cas, pour quelle raison faire venir Alexandra ? Ceci dépasse mon entendement …. et je crains que ces réponses nous soient inconnues pour le moment. Ce que nous devons faire, et ce qui est le plus urgent, c'est de savoir qui veut à ce point la récupérer. Je crains que les intérêts soient pluriels à présent. J'ai bien l'impression, sans vouloir m'avancer, qu'il n'y a pas qu'une personne derrière tout ceci, mais que deux partis sont en train de se marcher dessus. Piétinant les plates bandes de l'adversaire …. cependant, l'un comme l'autre, nous demeure invisible »_. Décidant à bouger enfin, il se pencha vers elle, et venant lui baiser le front, il lui caressa la joue, et déclara :

« Repose-toi …. Legolas, Aredhel ou Brilthor veilleront sur toi. Ou moi-même … fit-il avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Par ailleurs, je pense te faire habiter avec moi. Le château du roi Aragorn n'est pas sûr, il serait tout à fait logique que je puisse t'avoir à l'oeil.

\- Mais … et les souverains ? Souleva Alexandra perplexe, sachant pertinemment ce que cela impliquerait.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que les Hommes, les Nains, ou même les Elfes, peuvent en penser. Tu es mon âme soeur Alexandra. De part cela, j'ai tous les droits. Le plus primordial étant de t'avoir à mes côtés, et je vais l'appliquer.

\- Ne serait-ce pas m'exposer plus en révélant ceci à tous ? Si les autres savent que je suis ton âme soeur, ne vont-ils pas exercer une quelconque pression sur moi pour t'atteindre ?

\- Tu crois ? Fit Thranduil avec un petit rictus qui voulait tout dire. Cette révélation n'accentuera guère les dangers qui pèsent, malheureusement, déjà sur tes épaules Certes ce que tu avances est juste, il se peut que cela éveille quelques méchants desseins, mais c'est un jeu à double tranchant. Cela t'expose, mais te protège également. Te hissant au statut d'âme soeur, et de ce fait, d'épouse légitime aux yeux des Valar, cela pourrait également calmer l'ardeur de certains …. du moins … je l'espère …. avoua-t-il la mine sombre. De cela je ne peux en être totalement sûr ….

\- De toutes façons, nous savons déjà ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? … L'attaque dont nous avons fait les frais hier, en est a preuve. Je suis prête à encourir plus de risques, car de toutes façons, comme tu le dis si justement, cela ne pourra être pire …. je crains que mon devenir sur Arda soit de plus en plus incertain ... » elle eut un petit rire sombre et dédaigneux face à son propre humour noir, mais cela éveilla une incandescence terrible dans les yeux du roi. Il tonna presque, sans qu'elle s'y attende :

« Ne redis plus jamais ça tu entends ?! Plus jamais ! ».

Puis, prenant ses affaires vivement, il quitta les appartements d'un pas rageur. La laissant totalement coite, car ne pensant pas que sa boutade déclencherait telle ire. Cependant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un douloureux sourire, quand elle pensa _« Il est si beau quand il est en colère le bougre …. et qu'importe son courroux … nous sommes de nouveaux réunis … et ça c'est l'essentiel ... D'ailleurs …. je rêve, ou n'a-t-il pas évoqué « épouse légitime aux yeux des Valar ? »_. Cette idée faillit la faire partir dans un franc et lancinant éclat de rire qu'elle réprima, puis, se calant dans son lit, elle fixa le jour à travers ses fenêtres, accueillant avec bonheur les bienfaits de l'onguent elfique. Elle récupéra un profond sommeil. La chaleur de son amour irradiant en son sein, comme la braise se ravive sous la cendre.

.

* * *

.

« Nous ne pouvions prévoir ce qui allait se produire ... »

La voix d'Aredhel se perdit presque dans un murmure. Le remord perçant à chaque syllabe Thranduil s'activait tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Legolas, Brilthor et le Seigneur Aredhel étaient tous trois dans son salon, tandis qu'il mettait ses affaires près de sa cheminée allumée, espérant ainsi les faire sécher au plus vite. Il se passait aisément de toute sa cohorte de serviteurs en ces lieux. Cela le soulageait même. Invité, il ne voulait pas se plier à ces protocoles pesants, qui le lassaient tellement au bout de ces millénaires d'existence. Il avait revêtu sa tunique royale de brocart d'or et d'argent. Sa couronne en or blanc ceignait à nouveau son front, et sa chevelure platine. Ses gestes n'avaient pas perdus de leur grâce naturelle, mais la façon dont il secouait le cuir de ses chausses trop humides, prouvait son mécontentement. Bien évidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient le prévoir. L'attaque avait été si soudaine et inattendue. Ce qui mettait le souverain en rage, c'était justement cette imprévisibilité. Et, plus grave, le fait qu'Alexandra devait être surveillée, voire, suivie. Cela impliquait naturellement, des espions, des hommes de main, tout un tas de manants qui devaient être grassement payés pour commettre tels forfaits au sein même de Minas Tirith. Tout ceci menait à une logique implacable, ceux qui étaient derrière tout ceci, avaient les moyens de pourvoir à toutes ces dépenses. Une fois satisfait de la disposition de ses affaires, il se tourna vers eux. Ses traits durs et froids, teintés de cette magnificence royale, n'esquissaient pas même l'ombre d'un sentiment. Mais Aredhel et Legolas n'étaient pas dupes. Sous cette surface minérale, bouillonnait la lave du courroux. Thranduil croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste lent et calculé, et aiguisant son regard, il fit à l'attention d'Aredhel d'une voix terriblement neutre :

« Vos sens se sont émoussés au fil des âges ? Depuis quand un elfe se laisse ainsi surprendre ? »

La remarque était cinglante. Même si en son for intérieur, il savait que le brouillard les indisposait autant que les Hommes, Thranduil n'arrivait pas à passer outre l e fait qu'Alexandra avait failli se faire purement et simplement égorger. Aredhel baissa les yeux, touché dans son amour-propre. Il s'en voulait suffisamment, le fait que son souverain appuie sur ce point, le blessait cruellement. Serrant les poings sur ses genoux, il finit par dire :

« J'ai déshonoré votre confiance mon roi, ainsi que celle dont votre fils me gratifiait …. Si vous le souhaitez, je retournerai dès aujourd'hui à l'Eryn Lasgalen, auprès de notre peuple …. »

Thranduil eut un rire dédaigneux, et déclara en faisant un geste presque théâtral avec son bras droit :

« Notre peuple ? Il attendit qu'Aredhel et les autres le regardent de nouveau, et reprit, notre peuple fuit comme les rats d'un navire lors d'un naufrage. Il regagne les Havres, où je soupçonne que nombre d'entre eux prendrons les bateaux pour Valinor. Sous la bénédiction de Galadriel, affaiblissant de ce fait, un peu plus nos rangs …. Notre peuple, se condamne lui-même. Décide lui-même de son déclin, et de sa disparition de ces terres …. ».

Sa voix était amère et sèche, un imbécile serait passé outre l'affliction qu'il ressentait face à tout ceci. Les paroles d'Alexandra lui revinrent. Les choses qu'elle lui avait conté, sur les magies perdues de son monde, et la désertion des peuples qui l'utilisaient. Laissant la Terre aux Hommes, et de ce fait, la menant à sa destruction. Un frisson morbide le parcourut. Non, ceci ne serait pas ! Pas tant qu'il foulerait les Terres du Milieu, du moins.

« Non, vous me serez bien plus utiles ici … finit-il par dire après un moment de silence.

\- Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous gardiez le Journal de Sarouman caché, Adar …. » émit alors Legolas dans un timbre nimbé d'un soupçon de reproche. Car il était clair qu'il aurait aimé être dans la confidence.

Le regard de Thranduil eut un tel éclat, que tous en frémirent. Aiguisant ce dernier au point de le faire ressembler à un rapace scrutant sa proie, il rétorqua d'une voix tendue :

« Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna Legolas, persuadé qu'Alexandra lui aurait tout révélé. La grande tour a été la proie d'une tentative d'effraction il y a plusieurs jours. Près de deux semaines il me semble. La grande salle a été forcée, les gardes tués. Nous nous sommes précipités au plus vite pour éviter le pire. Alexandra s'est battu comme une louve défendant ses petits. Bien décidée à préserver ce qui avait été laissé là haut. Après que nous ayons arrêté les intrus, elle nous a fait mention de votre subterfuge. Je crains que les souverains n'aient pas apprécié d'être mis ainsi à l'écart ….. ».

Les mots de Legolas vinrent à mourir sur ses lèvres quand il vit le flamboiement presque dément qui envahissait les yeux clairs de son père. Il déglutit avec effort, et attendit sagement qu'il parle.

« Ainsi donc, cette folie a pris de telles proportions ? réalisa Thranduil, exprimant à voix haute sa pensée. Qu'ils soient indisposés par notre décision je n'en ai cure ! Preuve en est que nous avons bien fait ! Et si le Roi Elessar n'est pas capable d'assurer la sécurité à même son château, je partirai avec Alexandra, et je la mettrai moi-même à l'abri ! » Tempêta quasiment le roi qui commença à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Perdant peu à peu patience. Son ombre devenant aussi menaçante que l'expression cannibale d'un quelconque esprit de Morgoth.

Ses poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations prouvaient les désagréments orageux que tout ceci soulevait en lui. Les ellyn se regardèrent, et Legolas se leva lentement, prenant de ce fait, une position moins asservie. Il avança avec prudence :

« Elle n'a pas été plus en sécurité en notre royaume, Adar …. Cette phrase lui valut une attention foudroyante qui le figea.

\- Pas en sécurité car nous ne soupçonnions pas à l'époque ce qu'elle représentait. Quel danger la menaçait. A présent, ce serait clairement différent …

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez l'enfermer et jeter la clé ? S'exclama Aredhel qui reconnaissait parfaitement les errances qui menaçaient son souverain et compagnon d'armes.

\- Pas les Valar si cela doit la sauver ! Oui ! » Tonna Thranduil se laissant aller à sa colère. Cependant, le regard navré que lui lança son vassal, le tempéra quelque peu.

Ils avaient toujours parlés à coeurs ouverts. Toujours partagés leurs pensées les plus profondes, et maints combats, unis sous la même bannière. Il ne pouvait le traiter comme un vulgaire laquais. Il inspira profondément, essayant d'apaiser son esprit avant de commettre des actions, ou prononcer des paroles que trop regrettables. La situation était inextricable, trop d'enjeux pesaient dans leurs relations à tous à présent. Si il partait avec elle, les autres rois pourraient prendre cela pour un affront éloquent. Et pire, le condamneraient sûrement en avançant qu'il voulait ce Savoir pour lui. Dédaignant les autres peuples d'Arda, et prenant une avance considérable dans les arts de la guerre. _« En même temps, n'est-ce pas ce qui t'a titillé l'esprit fut un moment ? »_ pensa-t-il sarcastique en ce souvenant de ses réactions au fief de Drambor. Ils avaient été trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Lui, comme elle, étaient à présents obligés de continuer en ce sens. Ou de disparaître. Option étrangement alléchante en cet instant.

Brilthor, témoin silencieux, analysait tout ce qu'il se disait dans cette pièce, baignée par la lumière à présent, et agréablement douillette avec ce feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il aurait tant voulu que son mentor soit là. Angrod, il le savait, aurait pu emmener un éclairage posé et tactique face à cette situation. Il l'aurait sûrement rassuré aussi, car à n'en pas douter, le jeune ellon se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Une année en arrière encore, il n'aurait pu soupçonner se retrouver ici, dans telles conditions. Il entendit à peine quand Thranduil s'adressa directement à lui. Levant un air perdu vers le souverain, il rosit légèrement en prenant conscience que son roi l'avait questionné, et qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Thranduil dut s'apercevoir de son égarement, et répéta:

« Qu'en pensez-vous Brilthor ? A-t-on les moyens de la préserver convenablement en ces murs ? Vous pensez-vous capable de gérer tout ceci de front ? Avec le soutien du Seigneur Aredhel bien entendu …. » souligna le monarque, ce qui soulagea le jeune capitaine.

Brilthor se leva, essayant de calmer les traîtres tremblements qui le possédaient. Il s'inclina, et répondit d'une voix qu'il se voulait ferme :

« Oui Messire, je le pourrais. Il faudra juste lui faire comprendre qu'il est dangereux pour elle de vaquer seule à présent. Je ne sais si elle sera coopérative face à cette décision. Connaissant Alexandra, la tâche risque de se montrer ardue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, j'en fais mon affaire. Par ailleurs, ma décision est prise, elle viendra loger dans mes appartements. Cela réduira le champ d'action, et nous aurons de ce fait, toujours un oeil sur elle …. ».

Aredhel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire face à cette initiative, qu'il trouva, plus que judicieuse. De plus, ils le savaient pertinemment, en faisant cela, Thranduil hissait Alexandra à un échelon social qu'elle ne soupçonnerait même pas. Bien que la dame ne soit pas dénuée de bon sens, il le savait. Le monarque hocha gracieusement la tête, et finit alors par dire :

« Ainsi sera-t-il fait en ce cas. Je vous laisse vous chargez des menus détails Brilthor. Aredhel, vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles. Quant à toi, mon fils, tu as la charge de veiller sur elle en mon absence. A nous quatre, je gage que nous arriverons bien à la protéger comme il se doit.

\- Si elle nous le permet, oui, Adar …. appuya Legolas quelque peu pensif ».

Tous ici présents, savaient que malgré leurs bonnes intentions, ces mises en place ne seraient pas une sinécure. Alexandra allait surement accueillir la nouvelle d'un agrément plus que mitigé. Et de cela; en dépit de quelques chamailleries en perspective qui leurs sautèrent dès-lors à l'esprit; ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en sourire.

.

* * *

.

Ses doigts parcouraient langoureusement les mèches de cuivre qui explosaient de cet éclat saisissant. Les nuances de feu lui rappelant avec une douloureuse nostalgie, celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Bien évidemment, Ailein était d'une beauté bien supérieure. Ses traits fins capturant la grâce des elfes. Sa peau blanche, ses courbes harmonieuses. Tout en elle respirait la perfection. Allongé pensivement à son côté droit, Silfren contemplait son corps à moitié recouvert de ce drap fin, qui avait accueillit leurs ébats. Encore. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le repos. La perte autant subite que douloureuse de son ami, l'aurait totalement anéanti, si cette femme n'avait pas été là. Une pensée vagabonde alla vers Alexandra. Et bien qu'il se doutât que les elfes veillaient sur elle, il se demandait si elle se portait au mieux. La dernière image qu'il avait eu de sa personne, était des plus inquiétante. Couverte de sang, à la limite de l'hystérie, jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre ses moyens de la sorte. Même quand ils avaient affronté les orques en Isengard, elle s'était toujours évertuée à garder la tête froide, et un courage à toute épreuve. Cette nuit, quelque chose s'était littéralement brisé, et cela lui faisait mal. Il soupçonnait, que malgré ses côtés bravaches, elle ne pourrait continuer éternellement ainsi. Que bien qu'elle s'en défendait avec honneur, elle en demeurait humaine. Qu'elle restait une femme, avec les brisures, les sentiments, les faiblesses … qui au final, n'étaient pas si différentes de celles des hommes. Il vint enfouir son visage dans la mer incandescente de la chevelure de son amante, dont il huma la douce fragrance. Il l'entendit pousser une gémissement langoureux, tandis qu'il la tirait de son sommeil. Les magnifiques yeux verts d'Ailein se posèrent sur lui, et lui offrirent un sourire d'émeraude, qui le toucha telle une flèche en plein coeur. Ces orbes céladon avaient l'attention sensuelle et suave d'un chat. Elle vint lui caresser le fil de la mâchoire dans un geste lent, puis demanda d'une voix mêlant l'inquiétude et la facétie avec art :

« Bonjour cher Rohirrim. As-tu réussi à te reposer un peu ? ».

Le visage fatigué et creusé de Silfren répondit bien plus que le piteux sourire qu'il lui offrit. Elle savait qu'il ne lui avouerait pas son épuisement, ni ce que la mort de son ami avait anéanti en lui. Aussi, elle se passa de réponse, et venant se coller à son corps musclé, elle le serra dans ses bras. Lui offrant ce soutien et cette chaleur dont il avait si cruellement besoin. Le Rohirrim réprima les sentiments puissants et contradictoires qui vinrent l'ébranler, et soumis aux délicieuses tortures que les mains d'Ailein entreprenaient sur son corps athlétique, il grogna quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Laisse …. » murmura Ailein d'une voix si chaude qu'elle faillit le liquéfier sur place. Mais l'importun insista de trop, et c'est avec mauvaise humeur que Silfren abandonna l'écueil douillet et salvateur de ces chairs tentatrices. Il enfila son pantalon de cuir souple à la va-vite, débraillé et décoiffé, il alla ouvrir avec un « Quoi ?! » qui grogna comme l'avertissement d'un ours. Cependant son visage renfrogné se décomposa quand il vit le Capitaine Darren sur le pas de la porte, l'air apparemment ennuyé. Le semi-elfe le toisa un instant, puis sans l'ombre d'une gêne, risqua un oeil aventureux dans la pièce. A peine eut-il perçut l'éclat roux sur les draps, qu'il comprit. Il fronça les sourcils, et sans un mot, poussa la porte avec rudesse et entra sans demander son reste. Silfren l'aurait remis dehors à grands coups de pieds au train si il n'était pas aussi déboussolé par la mort de Skalladrin, et l'attitude hautement improbable de l'homme qui venait de pénétrer ainsi dans son lieu de vie. L'oeil vif de Darren lorgna sa soeur d'un air critique, et celle-ci lui offrit un sourire félin à souhait. D'ailleurs, elle s'étira de tout son long telle une chatte repue, le narguant ouvertement. Dans des gestes lents et sciemment alanguis, elle se leva et passa une chemise de lin, qui cachait à peine ses formes. Elle n'allait certes pas se formaliser devant son frère.

« A ce que je vois tu sais trouver tes marques où que tu te trouves, ma soeur …. fit Darren quelque peu acerbe, voyant d'une bénédiction plus que tiède, cette relation.

\- La vie ne nous l'a-t-elle pas appris, mon frère ? Et ma place est là où je le souhaite. Tu peux me regarder ainsi, je n'en ai cure. Tu le sais très bien, rebiffa-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée ».

Elle trouva une brosse à cheveux, et avec grâce, elle commença peigner sa longue chevelure rousse. Défiant dans un silence outrageant son aîné. Elle coula sur lui son regard vert profond, et continua presque dédaigneuse :

« Et ne te plains pas, tu sais la valeur de cet homme. Comme si je me donnais à n'importe qui ! Il avait besoin de moi en cette nuit ….

\- Un soutien ne veut pas forcément dire que tu devais partager sa couche ! Grogna Darren piqué au vif.

\- Hey ho ! Je vous signale que l'objet de votre démêlé matinal est là ! Coupa Silfren que la joute verbale entre frère et soeur commençait à sévèrement indisposer ».

Darren et Ailein posèrent sur lui une attention quelque peu contrite, et tous deux soupirèrent à l'unissons. Ce qui aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Ailein s'habilla rapidement, et passant à côté de son frère sans lui accorder un soupçon d'amabilité, elle embrassa amoureusement Silfren, et ravissant totalement son intérêt, elle murmura « Je te rejoindrai plus tard. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon frère, il est têtu, mais sait ce qui est juste ». Puis elle les délaissa, fermant la porte discrètement derrière elle, laissant traîner à chacun de ses pas, son subtil parfum. Après quelques secondes d'un face à face silencieux, qui devint pesant, Darren bougea pour se diriger vers la fenêtre aux rideaux à moitié ouverts, et regardant au-dehors, les mains jointes dans le dos, il énonça:

« Ne m'en veuillez pas Silfren. Je tiens à elle plus qu'à quiconque en ce monde. Si par malheur quelqu'un venait à la faire souffrir, ma punition n'aura d'égal que mon courroux ».

Au moins le message était clair. Silfren tiqua légèrement devant cette mise en garde semblant surgit d'un autre temps. Aux vues de leurs âges respectifs, c'était même carrément ridicule. Mais Darren était un homme d'honneur, et le Rohirrim pressentit que cela devait provenir de ses origines à moitié elfiques. Silfren alla se rafraîchir, puis peignant à son tour les cheveux, les nattant sommairement, il s'habilla et demanda d'une voix neutre :

« J'imagine que ce qui vous a conduit ici était autrement motivé que par ce simple conseil, fort hors de propos par ailleurs ….. je me trompe ? ».

Darren se tourna vers lui, et le vit ceindre son épée avec des gestes vifs et adroits, qui prouvaient son habileté naturelle. Les cheveux noirs du capitaine balayait son front large avec grâce, et soulignait son regard perçant. La beauté de cet homme saisit d'ailleurs une seconde le Rohirrim, tant lui et sa soeur dégageaient une aura des plus intense. Il se moqua de lui-même quand il vit à quel point son aveuglement avait été grand. Car jamais il n'aurait soupçonné la parenté de Darren, et pourtant, tout le criait. Le semi-elfe s'avança, et sortant quelque chose de la poche de sa tunique d'un velours gris-bleu profond; arborant fièrement l'arbre en filigrane d'argent; il fit simplement en tendant la main vers son nouvel ami ( et apparemment futur beau-frère vu la tournure des évènement) :

« J'ai trouvé cela sur les lieux de l'affrontement cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai déjà vu. Je me demandais si vous auriez plus d'inspiration que moi ….. ».

Silfren se pencha au-dessus de la main tendue, et là, son coeur manqua un battement. Il blêmit si fortement, que Darren crut qu'il allait avoir un malaise. Ses yeux noirs se durcirent tellement, que la haine suintait de chaque millimètre de lumière qui se reflétait sur sa cornée. Les poings du Rohirrim se serrèrent si intensément, qu'il s'en fit rentrer les ongles dans les paumes. Déglutissant avec peine, il demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère :

« Où exactement ?

\- Sur un des cadavres. Ma vue, ou ce qu'il m'en reste, ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon d'humour noir, me permet de déceler ce qui échappe au commun des mortels. L'éclat de la pierre, si faible soit-il, a suffisamment percée le brouillard pour attirer mon attention. Je l'ai récupérée avant qu'un manant ne l'emporte. Et de ce fait, réduise à néant le seul indice, si cela en est un, de retrouver celui qui commandite tout ceci …. La reconnaissez-vous ? Bien que votre réaction me réponde déjà …. ».

L'image de Thorin III délaissant Skalladrin dans le couloir après leur altercation de ce fameux matin, lui revint. Ce roi méprisable et dédaigneux avait exactement le même pendentif autours du cou ce jour-là. Cet étalage, ou plutôt, cette orgie de bijoux et de riches parures avait d'ailleurs surpris le Rohirrim. Mais ainsi étaient les Nains. Tout comme les Elfes, ils aimaient mettre en avant leur faste. Et bien que l'homme en soit conscient et coutumier, le roi Thorin III avilissait à lui seul ces moeurs. Ainsi donc, voilà qui était derrière tout ceci, et ce, depuis le début. Bien que le Rohirrim arriva à vite distinguer les deux sources de menaces. Celle qui avait failli leur coûter la vie en Isengard, et celle-ci, bien plus puante et pernicieuse. Un frisson de dégoût et de fièvre mordit son échine, et il répondit simplement :

« Oui, je reconnais ce bijou. Et il est de la plus haute importance qu'Alexandra soit mise au courant. Je sais qui est responsable de la mort de mon ami. Et ce n'est ni un Homme, ni un Elfe …. ».

Les options se réduisaient alors comme peau de chagrin, et Darren en comprit tout le sens. Mais aussi, tout le danger. Il fit un geste du bras pour faire comprendre au Rohirrim qu'il récupère le médaillon, et celui-ci s'en saisit avec fermeté. Si il avait été un elfe, il aurait sûrement broyé le bijou sous sa poigne, tant sa rancoeur habillait chaque contracture de ses muscles. Darren soupira longuement, l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise. Il salua Silfren qui lui donna l'échappatoire tant souhaitée :

« Où est Skalladrin ?

\- Nous l'avons porté à la chambre funéraire réservée aux nobles. Nous ne voulions pas le mélanger aux autres. Pas après l'acte héroïque dont il a fait preuve ….

\- Merci …. articula difficilement Silfren qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions. Pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

\- Bien entendu …. suivez-moi ... » répondit alors Darren qui prit le chemin de la porte.

Silfren rangea le collier dans son pourpoint de cuir vert, et emboîta le pas au Capitaine. Les deux hommes passèrent les coursives avec rapidité et silence. Tels des courants d'air d'automne. Ils sortirent du château pour rejoindre un étage inférieur de la cité. Là ils arrivèrent à un bâtiment jouxtant la maison de guérison. L'ensemble donnait un aspect compact et rectangulaire, où deux tours aux extrémités des bâtiments, cassaient quelque peu cette figure angulaire. Offrant un peu de chaleur dans ces courbes brisant la rudesse de ces arrêtes grisâtres. Ils traversèrent la Maison de Guérison, et empruntèrent un long escalier qui donnait dans les soubassements des lieux. Il n'y avait presque pas de fenêtre, à part quelques meurtrières éparses creusées à même le sol. Pour eux cela faisait office de plafond, mais le haut de la pièce était en fait au même niveau que la les dalles de la rue pavée. Les points sporadiques de clarté qui perçaient les ténèbres, tels des lances étincelantes, étaient à peine suffisants pour laisser pénétrer la lumière. La fraîcheur était obligatoire en ces lieux. La maigre lueur du jour avait un aspect ouaté et cotonneux, asphyxiée par les fumées d'encens et d'huiles parfumées qui saturaient l'espace clos. Cela évitait la prolifération des moisissures et autres parasites. Le corps de Skalladrin était allongé sur une table de pierre. Un pale rayon, tel un spectre solaire, s'abattait sur son visage, l'auréolant d'une couronne irréelle. Darren resta devant la porte, et ferma derrière le Rohirrim. Attendant patiemment que Silfren puisse se recueillir auprès de son ami en solitaire.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à le croire. Le concevoir. Le corps de Skalladrin avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements et rares bijoux, on l'habillerait de nouveau avant l'office funéraire. Il avait été lavé, et ses plaies recousues. Sa barbe et ses cheveux nattés à la manière des Nains. Au moins il aurait droit aux honneurs qui lui étaient dûs. Combien de malheureux sur les champs de bataille n'avaient pas cette chance ? Tout cela lui remémora les pertes de la Grande Guerre. Ainsi que celle de sa famille. Que Skalladrin, par ailleurs, avait bien connu. En cet instant, tout ce qui le retenait à sa vie passée, semblait définitivement rompu. Silfren attrapa la main roide et glacée du Nain, et la serrant affectueusement, il contempla son visage figé, qui était aujourd'hui, détendu et serein. Comme trop rarement il avait pu lui voir. Malgré son courage, Silfren ne tint plus. Un spasme souleva sa poitrine, et il pleura comme rarement il l'avait fait. Comme un enfant pleurant la perte de son meilleur ami. Utilisant la langue des siens, il bénit son ami pour son ultime voyage. Puis, après de longues, très longues minutes de recueillement, il murmura, comme si son ami pouvait l'entendre « Je sais qui est responsable de tout ceci Skal … je trouverai le moyen de le faire savoir. Alexandra sera mise au courant, et j'espère que justice pourra t'être rendue ! D'une façon ou d'une autre …. Alexandra …. tu l'aimais hein ? Dis-moi …. Si tu ne m'en avais seulement parlé … seulement parlé. Les choses auraient pu être différentes mon ami. Je sais à présent, que la tentative de vol était de ton fait. Tu as essayé, à ta manière, d'éviter tout ceci. Tu aurais donné ce journal à ce chien galeux ! Et tu aurais sauvé la seule chose qui comptait pour toi …. Tu savais que Thorin n'aurait plus tenté quoi que ce soit en échange de ce satané journal ! … Imbécile … j'aurai pu t'aider … La fierté des Nains … vous ne valez pas mieux que les Elfes par moment ! S'exprima Silfren dans un accès de douleur. Il lâcha la main de son ami, et inspirant à fond pour essayer de se calmer au mieux, il continua, à bientôt mon ami … tu sais ce qu'Alexandra disait, et dit toujours … les gens qui s'aiment se retrouvent. Je rejoindrai ma famille, toi les tiens … Et quand le moment sera venu, nous serons tous …. à nouveau réunis …... ».

Silfren se passa une main vigoureuse sur le visage pour calmer ses épanchements, sécher ses larmes, et essayer de se redonner un peu de consistance. Et peut-être, visage humain. Les jours et semaines à venir allaient être éprouvants, pour tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Alexandra en tête. « Je te promets de veiller sur elle ... » fut les derniers mots qu'il lui adressa. Attendant encore un long moment pour ressortir, il laissa à jamais son compagnon d'armes, et passa à nouveau le seuil de la porte. Un nuage opalescent le suivant comme une traîne, faisant sortir les fumeroles captivent dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, et l'un comme l'autre, savaient ce qu'il en était. Tous connaissaient les attachements qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres, mais jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'idée d'en faire étalage. L'étrange pudeur masculine habitant tous leurs faits et gestes. Silfren, malgré tout un peu honteux de se laisser ainsi aller à sa peine, eut un étrange sourire. Darren, quant à lui, lui en offrit un éblouissant en retour. Il s'exclama soudain en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos « Haaa ces fumées ! C'est toujours pareil ! Ils en usent et abusent, et ça agresse horriblement les yeux ! ». Silfren lui accorda un regard trahissant son soulagement et sa reconnaissance. Puis les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux sans un mot. Arrivés au château, le Rohirrim, à nouveau en état d'affronter une discussion de front, déclara presque solennellement:

« Je dois parler à Alexandra, au plus vite …

\- Sachez alors que les elfes ne se montreront pas coopératifs après l'attaque de cette nuit, de plus, le Roi Thranduil est revenu » l'avertit Darren en le fixant intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se heurterait à plus fort que lui.

Silfren haussa juste les épaules, et hochant la tête en guise de remerciement, il délaissa le Capitaine, et prit la direction des appartements de son amie.

.

* * *

.

Le rire grave et doux de Legolas s'éleva de derrière la porte close. Thranduil, sur le seuil, tendit l'oreille malgré lui. Seule la voix mélodieuse de son héritier parlait lentement. Celle d'Alexandra ne surgissait que de temps à autre, donnant des réponses brèves, mais chaleureuses. Il essaya de distinguer ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, mais il se reprit, la silhouette de Brilthor sur sa droite, le rappelant silencieusement à l'ordre. Et aux convenances. Il gratta la surface en chêne vernis, plus qu'il ne frappa, et se tournant vers son jeune capitaine, il répéta :

« Vous avez bien compris ?

\- Oui Seigneur. Je vais faire par de votre requête au roi Elessar et aux autres régents.

\- Bien. Quand ils seront prêts à me recevoir, venez me chercher. Je vous laisse vous occuper des préparatifs et autres détails …..

\- Oui, comptez sur moi ! » Fit Brilthor avec entrain, son habituel sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres. Réellement ravi de revoir leur souverain à leurs côtés. Cela ajoutait à son soulagement, un bien-être non négligeable. Il avait toujours connu le roi, et il faisait, après Angrod, un exemple à suivre. Un idéal à atteindre.

Thranduil hocha simplement la tête, et vissa son attention sur la porte quand il entendit la voix d'Alexandra héler un « Entrez ! Ce n'est pas fermé ». Ce qui le froissa. _« Décidément, elle ne jauge pas le danger comme je le souhaiterai. Elle a trop confiance aux Hommes et au roi du Gondor. Pourtant, tout lui prouve qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité ….. »_ se renfrogna-t-il en soupirant longuement. Puis, réalisant que son fils était tout de même dans la même pièce qu'elle, cela calma quelque peu ses humeurs. Il tourna la poignée lentement, puis quand la porte fut ouverte en grand, il ne sut comment réagir face au spectacle qui se tint devant lui.

Assise en tailleur sur le grand tapis qui ornait le devant de sa cheminée, elle avait la tête penchée sur un ouvrage. A sa position, Thranduil devina qu'elle avait essayé de trouver une assiette confortable, malgré les lésions qui marquaient son corps. Et qui devaient la faire souffrir. Encadrée par les deux longues jambes de Legolas, qui, assit sur le canapé, laissait parcourir ses doigts agiles dans la chevelure sombre de l'humaine. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde au roi pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'avait entrepris son fils. Serrant instinctivement la poignée, il faillit la briser sous la poigne d'une fugace rancoeur. Refermant sans même regarder derrière lui, il s'avança lentement, tandis qu'Alexandra relevait le visage vers lui. Ses bleus lui remuaient le coeur à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard dessus. Excitant avec vilénie la bête avide de vengeance qui nichait dans sa poitrine. L'onguent avait fait effet, car ils s'estompaient déjà, mais les hématomes étaient encore que clairement trop visible. Il referait appel à ses dons de guérison, et doublerait la dose si il le fallait. Il la voulait exempte de marques le plus rapidement possible. Ou du moins, voulait que ce qu'il souhaitait et dont il lui avait fait part le matin même, soit perçu par tous. Il était certain, connaissant les croyances des peuples d'Arda, que cela déstabiliserait leurs ennemis. Quoi de plus déprimant qu'un gibier que l'on ne peut atteindre ?

Legolas, les phalanges séparant les mèches de cheveux de façon appliquée, avait déjà fait deux tresses sur le côté droit de la tête d'Alexandra, et s'attelait à en faire une troisième. Son sourire presque enfantin, trahissait éhontément le bonheur qu'il prenait à faire cela. Qu'il lui plaisait de s'occuper d'elle ainsi ! Surtout en ce jour. Elle qui avait été brisée en son corps et son âme tant de fois. Il lui était agréable de lui accorder un peu d'attention et de douceurs. De chaleur et de compagnie, comme quand elle avait été là pour lui, lors de sa longue convalescence. Pourtant, quand il riva son attention vers son père, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil, tant il put voir dans le regard royal, tout le lourd reproche non formulé qui planait sur lui. Il ne comprit pas sur l'instant. Ce qui donna place à un moment de flottement étrange, où Alexandra n'arriva pas à déchiffrer la conversation muette que s'offraient les deux elfes. Elle sentit les doigts de Legolas se retirer lentement de sa chevelure, presque avec pudeur, et clairement avec regret. Le visage de Thranduil se décrispa automatiquement. Quelque chose lui échappait, indéniablement. Elle savait Thranduil possessif, mais pas à ce point, surtout envers son propre fils. Le prince exprima son ennui par une rapide grimace, et un soupir tout aussi prompt, puis bougea avec agilité sur les gros coussins d'assise, pour éviter au mieux de déranger l'humaine installée devant lui. Peine perdue, malgré son habileté, il suffisait parfois d'un simple frottement d'étoffe pour la faire souffrir. Thranduil perçut les légers tics qui trahirent son état, et cela raviva sa rancune. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi endurer tant de souffrances, alors qu'eux, les elfes, ne ressentaient presque rien. Jamais il n'avait à ce point regretté qu'elle ne fût pas Idhril en ces instants. Une elleth aurait pu supporter bien plus aisément cette épreuve. Une fois debout, Legolas alla vers son père, et murmura un « Désolé », qu'Alexandra ne comprit absolument pas. _« Depuis quand doit-il s'excuser d'être aussi proche de moi ? Encore une subtilité des moeurs elfiques qui m'échappe! »_. Soufflant légèrement, plutôt peu ravie d'avoir été ainsi coupés dans leur moment privilégié, elle ramassa le livre, et vint poser ses fesses sur le canapé.

« Vous partez déjà ? Demanda-t-elle de façon presque abrupte à Legolas, braquant sur eux un air des plus farouche.

\- Non, il reste ! Affirma Thranduil en répondant à sa place. Ce qui afficha une moue des plus perplexe sur le sublime minois de son héritier. Nous avons à te parler Alexandra ».

 _« Tiens, il emploie le tutoiement devant son fils ? »_ se surprit-elle à penser. Détail qui étonna également Legolas, qui riva ses yeux clairs sur le profil de son paternel.

Thranduil s'avança vers elle, sa stature imposante prenant tout son champ de vision. Malgré son visage grave, un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres, et il énonça :

« Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, Alexandra. J'aimerai que tu prennes pleinement conscience du danger qui plane sur toi. Il est impératif que tu ne sois plus la proie de desseins qui nous échappent encore …

\- Alors quoi ? Je vais vivre recluse ? S'exclama-t-elle, tranchant nette la diatribe de Thranduil, sentant déjà les nerfs la mordre, tant elle voyait déjà la conversation qui se profilait.

\- Non, mais il te faut un garde du corps. Je ne veux plus que tu te déplaces seule à Minas Tirith, intima Thranduil dont l'amabilité commençait à disparaître peu à peu de ses traits, tant il voyait la dureté du regard de son amante prendre en ampleur.

\- Balivernes ! Tant qu'on y est on a qu'à m'installer une chambre dans les prison du Roi Elessar ! S'emporta-t-elle, la voix tendue au point de vibrer dangereusement.

\- Si il faut que j'en passe par là pour ta sécurité, je le ferai tu m'entends ?! Renchérit alors Thranduil, qui se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyant de cette manière, son statut de dominant.

Voyant sa manoeuvre, elle se leva en délaissant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et se tenant droite devant lui, malgré les élancements qui lui parcouraient le corps, elle répondit, le visage à à peine quelques centimètres de celui du souverain.

« Et bien vas-y ! Te gênes pas surtout ! J'ai déjà connu cette situation sur Terre ! Là-bas aussi j'ai été traquée durant des années, ça m'a pas empêcher de vivre et de continuer à faire ce que j'avais à faire ! S'écria-t-elle alors, rouge d'indignation.

\- Oui et regardes où ça t'a mené ! Tu en es morte ! Et je t'ai récupéré quasi sans vie dans ma forêt ! » lâcha Thranduil acide.

Les deux se faisaient front comme deux cerfs entrant dans un duel aussi violent qu'inutile. Aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, se rentrant dedans de plein fouet. Pourtant, en spectateur silencieux à juste deux mètres d'eux, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de les trouver … charmants. Voir cette humaine tenir ainsi tête au plus grand roi des elfes, avait quelque chose d'adorablement divertissant. Puis, son amusement passa bien vite quand il décela le léger frémissement de son corps. Elle était trop mal en point pour se vouer à ce genre d'exercice. Il se racla doucement la gorge, pour leur rappeler qu'il était encore là, ce qui fit tourner leur tête vers sa personne.

« Alexandra, mon père a raison. Ici, n'est pas votre monde. Vous ne pouvez réellement concevoir tous les dangers qui vous guettent. Nous sommes encore une terre de magies, vous ne prouvez appréhender tout ce que le mal pourrait vous infliger et mettre en oeuvre pour vous atteindre. Croyez-moi, les choses ont pris trop d'ampleur. Et … nous tenons bien trop à vous pour vous laisser affronter cela toute seule …. » exposa alors Legolas de sa voix aimable habituelle.

Il était si sincère, et son sourire si éblouissant de tendresse, qu'elle ne put que se laisser aller à un certain apaisement. Vissant ses yeux vers le fastueux tapis qui ornait le salon, elle prit en compte toutes les données. Elle avait beau avoir son caractère, Legolas n'avait pas tort. Elle connaissait ses limites, même si elle abhorrait les laisser transparaître. De la voir réagir ainsi, Thranduil s'écarta lentement, calculant presque au millimètre tous ses gestes, sachant qu'elle analysait la situation. Elle était comme un animal sauvage, il fallait jauger tout ce que l'on faisait en sa présence quand elle était ainsi, car son esprit vif et rebelle, détaillait tout avec une fulgurance carnivore. Le souverain fit un imperceptible signe de tête à l'adresse de Legolas, pour le remercier. Son fils avait su trouver les mots justes pour lui faire entendre raison. Il ajouta d'ailleurs la touche finale qui assura leur victoire.

« Je serai votre garde du corps Wen Alexandra. Aredhel et Brilthor me prêteront main forte ».

A la lueur qui brilla dans ses prunelles brunes quand elle glissa à nouveau ses iris sur lui, ils surent que l'affaire était entendue. Malgré elle, et la bête rugissante qui lui dévorait la poitrine, réclamant son droit à la liberté, elle hocha simplement la tête. Abdiquant devant les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus en ce monde.

 _« Il fera un grand roi, sans nul doute …. si il veut emprunter cette voie …. »_ pensa-t-elle en bougeant avec précaution. Son corps la tyrannisait trop pour s'adonner à des gestes vifs. Elle reprit son ouvrage, et alla le poser sur la table de son salon. C'est là qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surprise, elle vit Legolas se diriger vers la sortie, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le prince alla ouvrir, et elle tressaillit quand elle entendit la voix de Silfren l'interroger « Prince Legolas ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Où est Alexandra ? Je dois lui parler, c'est de la plus haute importance ». Le ton à la fois alarmé et lugubre qu'employait son ami, n'augurait, assurément rien de bon.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse si mes parutions sont plus éloignées dans le temps.**_

 _ **Beaucoup de choses entre en ligne de compte : ma vie IRL qui a le calme tempétueux d'un ouragan depuis quelques semaines pour commencer. Ensuite, une certaine démotivation, n'ayons pas honte ou peur de le dire, le manque de review est un fléau. Sauf si on fait partie d'un cercle fermé, ici, pas de risques que des lecteurs égarés prennent les devants pour écrire trois lignes.**_

 _ **Pour appuyer mes dires, je vais juste pour signifier ceci : Nombre de lectures au compteur de cette histoire = 18 837 au jour d'aujourd'hui. Nombre de review = 233. Je vous laisse faire le calcul, et ne dirai rien de plus.**_ _ **Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, elle continue de m'inspirer, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, la fin est déjà écrite quelque part. Pas de risques que je sois en manque d'idées en ce qui la concerne pour le moment.**_

 _ **Je remercierai avec encore plus d'application et de reconnaissance, ceux qui ont le courage de me laisser leurs petits mots, et qui m'insufflent souvent l'envie de continuer à publier. MERCI A VOUS.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **.**_


	40. Un Souhait des plus Inattendu

**.Neiphtys16:** Oui parfois la douceur fait du bien. Le calme de la mer entre deux tempêtes ... Ils arrivent à être mignons oui, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal ! Thranduil c'est "the mec" quand même ! mdr (j'espère en tout cas le rendre ainsi ^^). Le passage des tresses est en effet quelque peu bousculée par Thranduil. Mais ils en parleront elle et lui plus tard. Tu comprendras plus sa réaction je pense. Du moins, je l'espère ;) . Le roi des Nains ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, comme vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres. Mais connaissant Alexandra, tu te doutes bien que ça va valser pour lui tôt ou tard ... héhé ... et il n'a pas été assez malin pour voir ce que tu avances ... il va le payer, de la pire des façon. Mais ça aussi, vous le verrez plus tard :) En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité. Bises !

 **. Milyi ** : Faut arrêter les "Pokémons" là ! PTDRRR Oui oui je sais que tu es raide dingue de The King of the Year ! Pour leur relation, j'essaye de garder une optique de relation "adulte", totalement basée sur l'empathie et ce respect qui s'est forgé au fil du temps entre eux. Ils s'aiment, et savent que leurs âmes seront à jamais liées. Malgré les pulsions qui les animent parfois, c'est ce lien pérenne que je veux mettre en avant-scène là. Peut-être que ça frustre certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices car ce n'est pas aussi intense que ce qu'on peut trouver ailleurs. Mais c'est ainsi que je veux le mener. Et j'ai mes raisons ;) Et Alex, en effet, touche réellement du doigt ce que vivre sur Arda veut dire. Elle ne peut passer outre les lois qui régissent ce monde ^^ . Sa relation avec Legolas, et je l'espère, comme tu le dis, pure. Car c'est mon but. Ailein est d'une féminité assumée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle change de ce qu'on voit dans les autres personnages féminins de l'histoire. Les adieux entre deux amis, je le pense, doivent être ainsi. Cet amour mêlé de regrets. Hahaha ... je ne pense pas arrêter, juste que tu connais mes nombreux points de vue. Je prendrais juste plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu. Et ne sois en aucun cas "ébloui" ainsi par mes écrits, tu n'as réellement (et ça je persiste et signe) rien à m'envier. Comme je le dis souvent, c'est surtout l'inverse ^^

 **.Eilonna:** Coucou ;) Je suis ravie que ces retrouvailles t'aient plu ! Même si il n'y avait pas de scène d'un amour exacerbé ! ^^ Les répercussions vont aller assez loin, tu le verras. Et oui, malheureusement, le ration Lu/Commenté fait peur à voir ... je crois que nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire ... même si c'est hyper rageant ... :)

 **.Maurore :** Hello ! ^^ Alexandra serait sûrement très très très mal en point si il n'était pas revenu, en effet ;) Une bonne idée les appartements, mais, cela signifie quelque chose d'important ... qu'Alex n'a certes pas encore décelé. Héhé ... Alors j'espère grandement qu'elle continuera à alimenter chez toi, tel engouement !

 **.Isabelle:** Bonjour et bienvenue ! Même si tu ne verras peut-être que ma réponse que tardivement (tu n'as pas de profil pour que je puisse te répondre en MP ;)). Comme je dis toujours, je suis touchée que cela te ravisse autant. J'espère que tu continueras à la lire, et que tu trouveras toujours autant de plaisir en découvrant les aventures de ma OC.

 **.JulieFanfic:** Merciiii de trouver toujours un moment pour venir me laisser un petit mot, et fureter sur mes lignes ! Tu es ADORABLE ! Alex ne saisit pas encore tout, mais ça va venir ;) Et pas grave pour le retard ma belle ! Toi aussi tu as une vie ! ;) Bisous !

 **.Kame Chan:** Bonjour ! Alors pour commencer, merci de ton passage, de ta lecture, et de ta review ! Ensuite, comme je ne m'attribue pas de lauriers qui ne sont pas miens ;) je tiens à préciser que je connais les elfes de Tolkien, mais je ne suis pas une experte, et que, je joue un peu entre ses créations, et les miennes. J'explique. Je prends la base de son oeuvre, et sur certains points, je les dévie et les arrange à ma "sauce". Ils ne sont pas si proches de leurs sentiments dans le livre. Bien que dans certains livres certains dérapent sévères XD. C'est un plaisir de la partager tu rigoles ! J'adore ça moi, donner un peu de "rêves" aux lecteurs. Je ne suis pas une auteure, je n'ai pas un talent exceptionnel, mais si j'arrive à déconnecter un peu le lecteur de la réalité, alors je suis heureuse ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ta santé voyons . Mon message de fin étaient plus pour ceux qui sont dans la capacité de le faire, et ne le font jamais ;) . Une tortue ? Quelle espèce ? *sourire*. A bientôt j'espère :)

 **.Toutouille:** Alors ma biche ! on replonge ?! XD Je te laisse redécouvrir tout ça avec plaisir. Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir tes impressions, tu le sais ! :) Nathalie Prtman ? Elle est bien plus belle que ce que j'imagine d'Alexandra, mais pourquoi pas ! ;) Angrod a ses fans ! je suis hallucinée ! Mdrr Baudelaire était une idée que j'ai eu en relisant ses oeuvres avant de m'atteler à cette histoire, tellement de Poèmes de lui m'ont fait pensé à Thranduil ... *soupir*

 **.Leafournival:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cet ajout fort charmant ! Mon histoire super ? Alors je souhaite que ça continue ! ^^ Pas grave pour les reviews, même si elles sont courtes, elles font toujours plaisir ;)

. **Sasadu2701:** Bonjour ! Merci pour ce petit mot ! Oui le sujet est vu et revu, et j'ai voulu m'y frotter. J'essaye de faire des histoires originales, pas forcément qui cassent trois pattes à un canard, mais qui je l'espère, suscitent un intérêt ! Alexandra a un fort caractère (j'ai du mal avec les héroïnes qui ont la vigueur d'un flan désolée :p). Elle est excessive souvent par réaction, et surtout, parce qu'elle va au bout de ce qu'elle entreprend ou pense. Ce n'est pas une "mauvaise bougresse", mais elle a déjà tellement traversé, qu'elle ne veux plus qu'on l'empêche de vivre, et surtout, elle assume tout ce qu'elle est. Enfin ... le plus souvent ... autrement, ce serait trop facile ! XD Arwen Et Eowyn vont apparaître un peu après ^^ . Et je ne pouvais faire l'impasse sur Legolas voyons ! ;)

 **.Redspoon:** Hey coucou ! Ravie de te revoir ! J'ai la banane en voyant que le récit te plait toujours autant, et qu'il motive ta lecture ! Merci à toi de la lire, et de me laisser des retours ! L'énergie, se sont les reviews et les retours que nous avons de nos histoires, qui nous la donnent !

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je crois que c'est la première fois que je réponds à autant de reviews !**_

 _ **Que dire si ce n'est un humble, mais tonitruant MERCIIIIII !**_

 _ **Remerciements aussi pour les ajouts faits dernièrement ! ;)**_

 _ **Alors voilà ! 40 ème chapitre ... nous commençons à parcourir la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle m'aurait menée si loin en la commençant. Et j'y suis arrivée grâce aux soutiens indéfectibles de certaines; qui ne m'ont jamais lâché, et ont toujours été là pour moi. Merci les filles, vous avez des coeurs en or, et j'espère que tout le bien que vous m'apportez, vous sera rendu !**_

 _ **Mais trêves de palabres, et ENJOY LES GENS !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

.

.

* * *

.

Le prince resta la main ancrée sur l'arrête de la porte, bloquant ainsi le passage, mais aussi la vue, comme si il était le dragon gardien d'un lieu sacré. Silfren fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment disposé à se tenir devant tel obstacle. Aucune porte, quelle soit de bois ou de chair, ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il avait quelque chose à dire d'important à son amie, et il mènerait à bien sa mission. Plaquant une paume grande ouverte sur la surface en chêne, et appuyant massivement dessus, il grogna très sérieusement « Je cous conseille, tout prince que vous soyez, de me laisser passer ! ». Le visage de Legolas se ferma si abruptement, que le Rohirrim crut avoir affaire avec son père pour le coup. L'ellon, la voix sèche et dénuée d'empathie, déclara froidement :

« Elle n'est pas disposée à voir qui que ce soi pour le moment. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui faire transmettre, je le lui donnerai, vous en avez ma parole …

\- Je me fiche comme d'une guigne de votre parole, elfe ! » Contra alors Silfren qui perdait patience, l'urgence de la situation, la douleur lancinante dans la poitrine due à la perte de son ami, lui faisant perdre tous sens de la diplomatie.

Avant que tout cela ne dégénère, Alexandra s'avança rapidement; enfin du moins, le plus rapidement possible; de l'entrée. Malgré les protestations non formulées du roi qu'elle put déceler dans son regard réprobateur. Derrière le dos du prince, elle agrippa la poignée et tira d'un seul coup, ouvrant de ce fait en grand. Surprenant de concert l'elfe et l'homme. Legolas se tourna vers elle, une moue de mécontentement affiché sur son si beau visage, et Silfren, quant à lui, retint son souffle un instant. Les marques sur le minois de son amie, trahissaient celles qu'elle devait avoir sur le corps, et cela lui serra les entrailles. Que croyaient-ils ces elfes ? Qu'ils étaient les seuls en s'en faire pour elle ? Ou pire, qu'ils étaient les seuls à en avoir le droit ? Alexandra et lui échangèrent un regard douloureux. Lourd de funestes souvenirs.

« Silfren …. murmura-t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Alexandra, il faut que nous parlions, c'est de la plus haute importance, cela concerne la nuit passée ... ».

Là, même les elfes se raidirent. Legolas coula un regard interrogateur vers son père, et Thranduil hocha la tête en silence, donnant son assentiment. Alexandra, dont le sourire se mêla à la peine, fit un signe au Rohirrim pour qu'il entre. Legolas se poussa de mauvaise grâce, et referma derrière eux. Silfren se figea quand il vit Thranduil dans les appartements de son amie, et, tout ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné, se révéla à lui comme la plus claire des évidences. Une pointe de jalousie malgré tout, lui chatouilla le coeur, mais il devait passer au-delà de tout ça. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, il n'y avait plus lieu pour les épanchements et les badinages. Cette histoire laissait trop de morts dans son sillage pour prendre l'affaire avec légèreté. Alexandra alla dans le centre de la pièce. Thranduil était toujours aux côtés de son grand canapé, Legolas devant la porte, et le Rohirrim légèrement devant lui. Ils formaient un triangle étrange, que seuls les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre, enveloppait en ces secondes muettes. Une bûche roula sur une autre, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles pourpres.

Silfren, malgré son expérience, et son âge, fut plus que déstabilisé par la présence du souverain. Cet elfe dégageait une aura qui assaillait tout, et l'engloutissait comme un abîme insatiable. Il arrivait même rendre tout ce qui était étranger à sa personne, futile et inexistant. Il accaparait toutes les attentions, qu'elles fussent féminines, ou masculines. La beauté de ses traits n'avaient d'égal que la froideur qui s'en dégageait. Et bien que Silfren soit en relation avec son souverain très souvent, jamais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi insignifiant et fébrile devant un monarque. Les dires étaient vrais. Et même si il l'avait déjà croisé lors des banquets ou du Grand Conseil, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression désagréable de n'être qu'une proie devant un prédateur. Ou un un être minuscule face à un géant, tétanisé devant la semelle gigantesque qui menaçait de l'écraser à tout instant. Il déglutit avec effort malgré lui, et n'osa regarder Thranduil de face. De toutes façons, il n'était pas là pour lui. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Si ils avaient été seuls, c'eût été plus facile. Alexandra dut deviner son souhait à travers les légères contractures de son visage, qui mélangeaient subtilement, rancoeur et gêne. Se rapprochant de lui, sous les regards inquisiteurs des ellyn, elle demanda :

« Voulez-vous que nous soyons seuls pour discuter ?

\- Non ! Je le refuse ! » Gronda Thranduil avant même que Silfren ne lui réponde.

Le Rohirrim glissa un regard noir au souverain, qui bien évidemment, le dédaigna d'un sourire à la fois hautain et méprisant. Alexandra riva son attention vers son amant, et expliqua le plus calmement possible :

« Cet homme est mon ami, roi Thranduil ! J'ai totale confiance en lui ! Nous avons partagé nombres de jours ensemble, et il m'a toujours protégée !

\- Ho vraiment ? Avez-vous donc oublié ce repas à Aldburg ?! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts; et je gage qu'ils le sont; ses manières étaient cavalières et loin d'être courtoises à votre égard ! » asséna Thranduil avec un sourire mauvais, qui fit frissonner Silfren malgré lui.

 _« Saleté ! Tôt ou tard je savais qu'il allait me la balancer au travers de la face ça ! Il jalouse ce Rohirrim depuis le début de toutes façons …. »_ s'écria l'esprit d'Alexandra, qui lui, avait depuis longtemps mis de côté cet égarement somme toute humain. _« Bien qu'en même temps les elfes ne soient pas mieux ... »_ se moqua-t-elle intérieurement en ne baissant pas les yeux devant le souverain. Preuve encore plus flagrante de leur relation.

« Ceci est loin Seigneur Thranduil, et cette errance je peux allègrement la pardonner …. elle a eut lieu il y a si longtemps, de l'eau a coulée sous les ponts depuis. Nous sommes devenus bons amis par la suite, et vous le savez très bien. Par ailleurs …. n'est-ce pas ce qui me caractérise …. le pardon ? » l'incision de sa voix cloua Thranduil sur place, tant il savait exactement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Legolas et Silfren échangèrent un regard, perdus, comprenant qu'ils leur manquaient quelques données capitales, pour tout saisir. La confrontation muette qui découla les mit mal à l'aise, et, au plus grand étonnement de ces derniers, se fût le roi qui dévia le regard. Ne perdant pas l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur lui, elle continua avec sagesse, ne voulant pas remettre cette malheureuse expérience sur le devant de la scène :

« Mais, Silfren, je pense que les elfes doivent être mis au courant si quelque chose d'important vous est parvenu. Eux aussi ont perdu nombre des leurs, vous le savez …. ».

Le Rohirrim hocha la tête, contraint d'abdiquer. Soupirant longuement, essayant de se défaire de la gangue oppressante qui lui serrait la poitrine, et dont Thranduil en était la subtile origine. Il passa une main dans son pourpoint, activant une réaction toute protectrice chez Legolas, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Il se figea quand Alexandra le foudroya du regard. Il lut sur son visage à quel point cela la peinait qu'il se comporte ainsi. D'une main tremblante, tant des ressentiments puissants prenaient possession de son organisme tout entier, il tendit le bijou à l'humaine. La pierre eut un éclat nacré, presque iridescent sous la lumière blanche qui trônait dans la grande pièce. Thranduil serra le poing de rage, tant il pouvait, même de loin, reconnaître le savoir-faire des Nains. Leur orfèvrerie n'égalait pas celle des Elfes, mais dépassait celle des Hommes. Nul doute possible. Il ne se souvint pas de l'endroit où il avait vu cet objet récemment, mais le Rohirrim lui donna la réponse. D'une voix manifestant bien malgré lui, ses états d'âme, il expliqua en caressant d'un doigt rigide la gemme enchâssée dans le cerclage d'or :

« Le Capitaine Darren a trouvé ça hier sur le corps d'un de nos assaillants …. celui qui a tué Skalladrin je crois …. Sa voix eut une légère brisure, qui réussit à émouvoir faiblement, même Thranduil, tant il connaissait l'affliction ressentie à la perte de proches. Il est venue me la porter toute à l'heure. J'ai déjà vu cet ouvrage ….. je sais même d'où elle provient …. ».

Sa gorge se noua, et les frémissements de sa main devenant incontrôlables, Alexandra vint refermer les siennes dessus. Masquant aux elfes sa faiblesse passagère. Les yeux de Thranduil eurent un éclat de fauve. Il pouvait concevoir qu'elle en touche un autre, mais pas Lui. Lui qui avait été la source de ces maux. Lui qui avait osé défendre les couleurs de son âme soeur devant tous ! Même si il savait que ce comportement allait à contre sens de ce qu'ils avaient établis, cela demeurait viscéral. Quelque chose en lui, une blessure qui n'arrivait pas à cicatriser convenablement, animait ces pulsions. La perte d'Idhril. La possession de son père. Rien n'arrivait à cautériser ceci apparemment. Malgré tous ces siècles. Il savait que tout cela était stupide, qu'il y avait moyen de lutter contre. Cependant, les bleus qu'Alexandra portaient, ne faisaient que lui rappeler cruellement qu'il allait à nouveau la perdre, tôt ou tard. Et ça, même si il l'affrontait, il ne voulait y penser. Le visage du Rohirrim se décontracta un peu, apaisé par le réconfort qu'elle lui octroya par ce simple geste.

« Où l'avez-vous vu mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle presque dans un souffle.

\- Thorin III …. » fut les seuls mots qui arrivèrent à franchir le seuil de son larynx brûlant.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Foudroyant presque les elfes et Alexandra sur place. Thranduil et Legolas échangèrent un regard entendu. L'acier de leurs iris clairs, étincelant d'un désir de vengeance éloquent. Quant à Alexandra, ce fut un véritable ras-de-marée qui lui souleva les tripes. D'abord choquée, puis soufflée, la douleur de la perte, et la rage de s'être fait à se point malmener, prirent le dessus. D'un geste sec elle arracha le médaillon de la main de Silfren, et ses yeux noisette s'assombrirent tellement sous la colère, qu'ils se parèrent d'un voile ténébreux à faire frémir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea comme une furie vers sa chambre, pestant vivement, en défaisant ses tresses à la va-vite dans des gestes énergiques. Des larmes furibondes broyèrent sa voix quand elle s'écria « Espèce de fils de pute ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa barbe à cet enfoiré ! ». Legolas et Thranduil froncèrent les sourcils et fermèrent les yeux sous cet étalage de grossièretés, qu'ils n'aimaient absolument pas. Silfren quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Son amusement s'effaça cependant bien vite quand, d'un pas lourd, elle revint de sa chambre, son épée à la main. Thranduil fut le plus rapide. Il la ceintura au passage, la plaquant contre lui, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une bacchante entre ses bras puissants. « Lâchez-moi ! Justice doit être faite ! LACHEZ-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle, perdant tous ses moyens. Les souffrances autant psychologiques que physiques dues à la veille, l'empêchaient de voir les choses sereinement. Ou du moins, avec du recul. Les elfes étaient plus pragmatiques et réfléchis. Bien qu'il fallait être honnête, la même envie titillait leurs organes. La bête assoiffée de cette Némésis salutaire, réclamant âprement son dû. Elle donna des coups de coudes, des gestes violents, mais prise de revers ainsi, si affaiblie, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose. Legolas s'approcha, et agilement lui prit l'arme des mains. Faisant attention de ne pas être blessé par mégarde vu les gestes frénétiques qu'elle entamait avec la lame au poing. Il lui intima un « Calmez-vous » d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante, mais qui fit tout, sauf la calmer, bien évidemment. Exaspéré par son comportement irréfléchi; car il savait qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que cela; Thranduil resserra sa poigne de telle façon, qu'il appuya sur ses contusions sciemment, lui rappelant avec virulence dans quel état pitoyable elle était. Elle poussa un glapissement qui les fit frissonner. La douleur fit sauter le maigre courage qui lui restait. Vaincue par la souffrance, elle devint inerte dans les bras du roi. Les jambes et les bras ballant, comme si elle était faite de tissus. Thranduil dut trouver une incroyable force en lui, pour ne pas la serrer tendrement dans ses bras après cela. Mais le Rohirrim était présent, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Enfin, pour le moment. Tant que la nouvelle n'était pas donnée officiellement aux souverains, il devait tenir son rôle. Il n'aimait pas la contraindre ainsi, lui faire mal délibérément, mais la situation était telle, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La laisser vaquer telle une folle furieuse, épée en main, réclamant la mort d'un roi, n'allait certes pas plaider pour leur cause. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle n'allait plus rien tenter, il la relâcha avec néanmoins une certaine lenteur. Elle gémit, et se tenant les côtes, elle s'écarta docilement. Dignement. Reprenant peu à peu de ce qu'elle était. Malgré les sillons humides témoignant de ses larmes moribondes, elle releva le menton, et reniflant, elle exprima d'une voix éraillée « Excusez-moi ... » qui leur saisit l'estomac à tous trois. Boitant légèrement, quelque peu pliée sur les élancements qui venaient de se réveiller avec tyrannie dans ses chairs, elle leur tourna le dos, et alla vers la grande table où étaient disposés tout un tas de livres. Son bras gauche encerclant sa cage thoracique pour amoindrir le mal, elle glissa les doigts de sa main droite sur une reliure fermée. Ils la virent planter ses ongles dans le cuir estampé et centenaire. Inspirant difficilement, elle continua :

« Il paiera, mais vous avez raison, pas comme cela …. et je sais comment je vais m'y prendre. Je vais l'acculer comme une bête à un mur, avant la mise à mort. Le poussant au suicide même …. ».

Le ton de sa voix prouvait la sombre détermination qui venait habiller ses pensées calculatrices. Puis, une idée traversa son esprit, comme un éclair de génie. Se retournant vivement vers eux, les yeux animés par une folie visionnaire, elle demanda :

« Je veux une carte, au plus vite. Ainsi que les Seigneur Aredhel et Faramir ! »

Ils la regardèrent tous, perplexes, ahuris, comme si la raison l'avait tout bonnement et simplement abandonnée. Elle continua, voyant à leurs expressions que tout demeurait opaque pour eux :

« Nous allons nous réunir en secret, les seigneurs cités, vous ici présents, et moi. Nous avons des choses à éclaircir ! Et croyez-moi Seigneur Thranduil, que si l'on ne donne pas réponse positive à ma requête, ça va valser dans ce château ! Compris ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me terrer et baisser les bras, et ils l'apprendront à leurs dépends ! »

Les mâles ci présents, ne purent que stupidement hocher la tête, totalement déroutés par son attitude farouche. Limité aliénée quand on prenait en compte tout ce qui la menaçait.

 _« La revoilà …. ma guerrière …. mon doux poison …. Ma Fleur du Mal … »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Thranduil, dont l'admiration se fondait en un sentiment absolu. Malgré les bleus sur son visage, et sa position qui trahissait son état, il fulgurait d'elle une force incroyable. Un feu, un brasier qui menaçait de consumer Arda même. Son amour. Sa folie. Sa torture. _« Valar …. qu'elle aurait fait une reine remarquable ... »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, non sans une immense amertume.

.

* * *

. **  
**

Ils étaient tous penchés au-dessus de la grande carte, attendant patiemment qu'Alexandra finisse de méditer dessus. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une carte en vulgaire papier chiffonné vendue sur une aire d'autoroute. Non ! Sous leurs yeux se tenait un ouvrage fin, délicat, dont les créateurs avaient dus mettre des mois, voire peut-être même plus, pour l'enfanter. Le parchemin était fin, si fin qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il fût fait à partir du cuir d'un animal bien jeune. Les enluminures des légendes, les tracés aux encres, tout était d'une minutie à couper le souffle. Elle n'allait certes pas barbouiller la surface avec de l'encre, en badigeonnant le chef-d'oeuvre de points et de lignes maladroits et disgracieux. Tous la fixaient, échangeant souvent des regards perplexes, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tous en ces lieux réunis. Un index pensif jouant sur sa joue droite, elle demeurait étrangement muette. Elle sentait leurs attentions inquisitrices, le poids de leurs yeux braqués sur elle. Cela l'indisposait grandement, car elle savait que c'était plus l'état de son visage qui accaparait les curiosités, qu'autre chose. Thranduil avait trouvé le temps de lui appliquer le baume à la va-vite juste avant cette réunion. Elle en ressentait de suite les bienfaits, mais ces marques ne disparaîtraient pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Même si elles s'étaient déjà remarquablement résorbées. Fermant les paupières en soupirant, elle se pencha en avant, mettant son visage presque au milieu de la grande table, bien en vue, et sèchement elle déclara « Oui j'ai des bleus ! Là, là, et là ! Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur les stigmates de la nuit, et continua, regardez-les une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on passe à autre chose ! ».

Les hommes se reculèrent quelque peu, mal à l'aise d'avoir été si indiscrets. Thranduil quant à lui, ne put masquer le fin sourire que cette réaction lui prodigua.

 _« Elle ne cesse de m'étonner … quelle furie …. si orageuse … si indomptable …. si …. »_ il laissa dériver ses pensées, ainsi que son regard qui vagabonda sur la cambrure alléchante de son dos alors qu'elle était penchée à côté de lui. Ses considérations devinrent vite hors de propos et teintées d'un érotisme fort malvenu. Il se réprimanda, mais peine perdue. Cette humaine soulevait bien trop de choses en lui, pour qu'il en sorte indemne, ou en demeure insensible.

C'était l'après-midi. La lumière du jour était plus faible, car la pièce donnait sur la partie Est du château. L'ombre gagnait tout, et déjà les jardins étaient en partie plongés dans une grise pénombre. La fin du mois d'Avril approchait à grand pas, et l'air tiède de ce jour, trahissait les premiers assauts de la belle saison. Faramir, Legolas, Silfren, Thranduil, Aredhel, et elle-même, s'étaient retrouvés au plus vite en cet endroit. Faramir leur certifiant que presque jamais personne ne venait dans ces anciennes pièces d'étude. Alexandra demanda d'un seul coup, comme un diable s'échapperait de sa boîte :

« Seigneur Faramir, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me donner des objet assez petits, que je puisse mettre sur cette carte sans l'abîmer, je vous prie ? »

Faramir hocha la tête, et se mit à la tâche, s'activant dans le local, ouvrant portes et tiroirs des armoires et autres meubles présents. Une odeur de vieux parchemin s'élevant à chaque mouvement dans l'air. Pendant ce temps, Alexandra commença à exposer son idée :

« Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour une chose simple. Il est temps que je regroupe vos témoignages, et que les fassent converger. De nouveaux faits me sont apparus, je veux voir si la réalité les corrobore. Et vous en faire part …. car ce que je soupçonne sera loin d'être agréable à entendre ».

Faramir arriva avec des petits pots de terre ou de verre translucide, où les vestiges d'encre séchée prouvaient qu'ils avaient servis assidument fût un temps. Il les disposa en rang soigné devant l'humaine, et se retira. La table était rectangulaire, faite dans un noyer aux nervures sombres et profondes. Là aussi, les maladresses de jeunes scribes avaient laissé des traces de leurs passages, mais c'est ce qui faisait le véritable caractère de l'objet. _« Cette table aurait sûrement plu à mes parents, eux qui aimaient tant les vieilles choses …. celles qui véhiculaient une histoire, un passif …. qui faisaient obstacle à l'oubli …. »_ cette pensée diffuse et plus que surprenante vint parasiter sa réflexion. Sans qu'elle puisse le freiner, elle glissa ses yeux vers les mains de Thranduil qui étaient posées paumes à plat; car il se penchait sur la carte; et une autre idée, bien plus saugrenue vint la faire sourire _« En parlant de vieille chose, tu te poses là quand même ! Quoi de plus vieux qu'un elfe millénaire ? Je ne pourrai pas renier ceux qui m'ont mise au monde …. »_. Elle faillit rire de sa boutade personnelle, mais se retint. Car, d'autres rêveries, beaucoup moins pragmatiques vinrent polluer son sens tactique. La chevelure de Thranduil réverbérait la lumière dans un halo clair saisissant, éclairant à lui seul l'atlas étalé devant eux. Ses mains à la fois fortes et fines, étaient proches de la sienne, à peine quelques centimètres. Depuis son retour, la conscience qu'elle avait de sa présence c'était accrue. Il lui semblait qu'un champ de force, électromagnétique ou autre, émanait de lui et entrait en contact direct avec elle. Faisait frissonner son épiderme, créant des courants infimes et invisibles, qui la transperçait de part en part. La pénétrait, et courait en elle comme si ils étaient directement connectés. Elle eut un faible mouvement de son auriculaire, le tendant presque instinctivement vers lui. Ce n'est que quand elle réalisa le silence qui pesait dans la pièce, qu'elle se ressaisit. Relevant la tête pour leur donner attention, elle accrocha brièvement les yeux clairs du roi, et elle sut qu'il ressentait la même chose au même moment. Troublée, elle secoua légèrement la tête, et s'attela à ce qu'elle voulait démontrer. Prenant les pots dans sa main droite, jonglant habilement avec ses doigts malgré leurs articulations raides, elle plaça un flacon près de l'Isengard, et exprima :

« Silfren, Skalladrin, et moi-même, avons été en mauvaise posture ici. C'est là également que j'ai trouvé le journal. Et vu ce malheureux Ent se faire déchiqueter. Legolas ? Faramir ? Où avez-vous été attaqués exactement ?

\- Là ! Fit Faramir en posant un doigt en plein Itihilien. Alexandra y apposa un autre petit récipient.

\- Les fiefs de Drambor, Gloredhel, Maeglin et le mien, sont respectivement ici, ici, ici et ici, dit alors Aredhel lui montrant les points.

\- Les Rohirrim ont subi des attaques plus au Nord, à la limite du Rhovanion ».

Alexandra appliqua également un pot sur le coin cité par Silfren. L'humaine aiguisa son regard, et marmonna presque « J'aurais aimé que les Seigneurs Drambor, Gloredhel, et même ce satané Maeglin soient là aujourd'hui …. mais nous nous en passerons …. ». Elle se redressa, et avec le bout de son index, elle traça des lignes droites imaginaires entre les points. Legolas, curieux, demanda :

« Que faites-vous ?

\- Je visualise les traces que j'ai décelé lorsque j'ai chevauché cet aigle …. par ailleurs ? Où est passé Gandalf ? Questionna-t-elle subitement. Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu !

\- Il fait souvent cela, il disparaît et réapparaît sans que l'on sache où il va, et d'où il vient. Les Mages sont des êtres étranges et secrets …. annonça Thranduil gravement. Ce qui trahissait plus ou moins son agacement que ces faits généraient chez lui.

\- Bref …. il n'apportera pas plus de réponses aujourd'hui, même si sa connaissance de la magie m'aurait éclairée je l'avoue …. où en étais-je ….. ».

Ce n'est que quand elle relia tous les points que tous virent le schéma nettement. Elle se redressa petit à petit, et son visage se ferma. Elle appuya un doigt implacable sur la partie Est, et faisant un immense cercle qui désignait un espace immense entre les Terres Sauvages et l'Ered Engrin (Monts de Fer), elle demanda :

« Rien ici ?

\- Pas que nous sachions …. fit Faramir pensif. Mais ces terres sont reculées, nous n'avons que peu de contacts avec les gens qui vivent là-bas. Bien que le Roi Elessar mette toute son énergie à renouer des accords commerciaux, et à rétablir la grandeur du Gondor d'antan, cela n'est pas aisé. Et surtout très long …..

\- Et Erebor ? Questionna-t-elle sans détour, ce qui décontenança quelque peu Faramir, qui blêmi légèrement.

\- Le Royaume sous la Montagne ? Nous sommes en très bons rapports avec le roi Thorin III …. le rictus qu'eut Alexandra lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ho pour sûr qu'il ne va pas déclarer la guerre sciemment au Grand Roi du Gondor …. je pense même que cela ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit … si tant est qu'il en ait un ….. » fit Alexandra acerbe.

Thranduil eut un petit hoquet qui s'apparenta à un rire bref, ce qui lui valut une réprimande muette de la part de Faramir.

« Roi Thranduil ? Vos fiefs ont été attaqués l'année dernière, et tous dans un ordre précis …. annonça Alexandra qui voulait apparemment mettre en avant quelque chose.

\- Oui, les mouvements ont surgis à l'Ouest, puis plus au Nord, pour enfin arriver à l'Est …..

\- Sans que personne ne voit rien ? S'étonna Alexandra réalisant que là oui, une quelconque magie devait être à l'oeuvre. Et contre cela, elle ne pouvait rien.

\- Nous avons eu vent des mouvements d'Orques au Nord, Nord-Est, exposa Legolas sombrement. Ils semblaient se regrouper. Mais comme ils étaient inférieur en nombre, et que peu pourvus en armes, nous n'avons pas cherché à aller plus avant. Ils représentaient une menace que trop minime pour que nous envoyons des elfes se faire tuer pour si peu …..

\- Sérieusement ? Suis-je la seule à m'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond là ? Rien à l'Est ? Rien vers Erebor ? Mais il y a là-bas des tonnes de choses à convoiter ! Si ils se déplacent sous terre comme je le présume, il leur aurait été facile de crever les flancs de la montagne et de s'y infiltrer ! Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi attaquer les elfes ou les hommes, alors que les nains possèdent tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour leurs industries …..?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de le voler …. rumina Thranduil, dont les iris clairs soufflaient un vent polaire. Comprenant parfaitement où Alexandra voulait en venir.

\- Mais enfin … vous ne voulez pas insinuer tout de même que les Nains sont derrière tout ça ?! S'exclama Faramir abasourdi, osant à peine formuler ce qu'il pensait être une ineptie sans nom.

\- Non Seigneur Faramir …. non …. exprima Aredhel la mine sombre. Mais leur aveuglement et leur soif de richesses leur a fait signer un pacte avec le mal, je le crains fort ….. Ce ne serait, hélas, pas la première fois ….

\- Voilà pourquoi il y avait tant d'Orques au Nord …. A leurs pillages, leurs vols, leurs meurtres, s'ajoutaient un commerce illégal avec les Nains d'Erebor …. fit Legolas n'en revenant pas lui-même.

\- Mais … mais ils détestent les orques autant que nous ! S'écria presque Faramir, plaquant sa main sur la Montagne Solitaire dans un geste nerveux.

\- Oui … il est vrai … mais je pense que Thorin III, en ces temps de paix, ne voyez pas de mal à commercer un peu avec des exilés aux abois. Prêts à tout pour se fournir du minerai et des armes. Sa conscience que trop aiguë de l'or et de ses trésors a éveillé sa cupidité. Les temps d'errance qui accompagnent les « après guerre », font parfois faire des choses stupides. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas tant que cela d'accords entre eux, peut-être qu'il n'a juste que rendu possible l'accès à certaines routes commerciales … mais les faits sont là …. et ce que nous avons découvert, ne rajoute que plus à nos soupçons …... soupira Thranduil, laconique ».

Mais ses orbes bleus semblables à de braises polaires, avançaient son tumulte. La trahison pour tous les peuples d'Arda était incommensurable. A peine imaginable, surtout après la grande guerre. Faramir tournait comme un lion en cage. Perturbé, ébranlé, n'arrivant pas à ce convaincre que tout ceci était vrai. Ses yeux gris transpercèrent Alexandra et il vociféra presque d'un ton accusateur :

« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?! Ces allégations sont très graves ! Elles relèvent de la Haute Trahison !

\- Je ne trahis personne ! Vous pensez que tout ceci m'amuse ? Regardez mon visage ?! Est-ce que je ne porte pas assez les marques de ces odieuses machinations ?! Par deux fois on a essayé de me soustraire au roi Thranduil ! Par deux fois des amis y ont laissé la vie ….. sa voix se brisa légèrement. Serrant les poings sur la table d'indignation, des larmes bouillonnantes agressèrent ses yeux, et elle continua vaillamment …. je ne suis que ça, et depuis toujours. L'annonciatrice d'horreurs …. et des causes perdues …. ne comprenez-vous pas que parfois, il faut prendre d'énormes risques, et s'exposer, pour faire éclater la vérité ?

\- Votre vérité ! » Siffla Faramir en la toisant durement. Toute douceur et amabilité avaient déserté ses traits. Le guerrier, l'ancien capitaine, avait pris le pas sur l'intendant.

Ils échangèrent un regard si dur, qu'on aurait pu les entendre s'entrechoquer.

 _« J'en ai vu d'autres mon grand ! Tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passée moi aussi ! A qui j'ai tenu tête ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai risqué ma vie pour en sauvé d'autres ! Les choses que j'ai dû m'acharner à accomplir pour faire évoluer les pensées. Les risques et les souffrances que j'ai enduré pour arriver jusqu'ici … je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai moi aussi des années au compteur ! Des années où peu de choses m'ont été épargnées! Alors, cher Faramir, aussi dévoué et fort sois-tu! Malgré le profond respect que j'ai pour ta personne ! Je ne ploierai pas devant toi ! »_ rugit son esprit combattif, qui fit trembler ses lèvres sous le flot de mots qui bousculaient ses lèvres fermées. La lutte qu'ils se livrèrent électrisa la salle, donnant une sensation d'étouffement à ceux qui les observaient en silence. Comme si un seul mot, un seul son, pouvait déclencher le feu aux poudres. Puis, Alexandra enfourna sa main vivement dans son pourpoint de cuir, et violemment, écrasa le médaillon sur la table. Martyrisant le cuir de la carte qui gémit en silence. Elle grimaça sous l'effort que ce geste lui avait demandé, et hargneuse, elle rétorqua :

« Alors dites-moi ce que MA vérité va trouver à dire sur ceci ! ».

Faramir, les yeux écarquillés sous la plus soudaine des surprises, demanda en tendant un doigt tremblant vers le bijou, alors qu'il reconnaissait la pierre précieuse entachée de sang qui trônait fièrement dans son cerclage d'or :

« Où …. où avez-vous eu ça ?!

\- Sur le corps d'un des assassins d'hier, Seigneur Faramir …. exposa alors Silfren qui n'hésita pas à se mettre dès-lors en avant pour aider son amie, et appuyer ses dires. Celui qui a abattu en traître notre ami …. sans lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance ….. Une moue de dégoût déforma le visage du Rohirrim un instant, et ancrant un regard déterminé dans celui de l'intendant, il déclama avec forte conviction, si vous devez l'accuser de trahison, vous devrez également le faire avec moi ! Je ne saurai la laisser affronter cela seule, car elle ne fait que défendre nos intérêts à Tous ….. ».

L'étonnement et l'admiration qu'ils lui portèrent, le gêna un peu. Mais rien ne transpira de cet inconfort passager. Il resta tête droite, fermement ancré sur ses pieds, comme si il attendait à affronter la pire des tempêtes. Seul le regard de Thranduil se teinta de quelque chose de plus trouble, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait passer outre le soulagement que cette implication instaurait en lui. Plus son amante aurait de soutien, plus la tâche qui s'annonçait à eux, serait aisée à accomplir. Sans compter que les enjeux politiques, aujourd'hui, étaient excessivement graves. Alexandra, malgré ses connaissance et ses réflexions, ne pouvait pas totalement les appréhender. Elle n'était pas de leur monde. Faramir, aussi blême qu'un spectre, eut du mal à répondre. Son corps était parcouru d'infimes tressautements, que seuls des yeux d'elfes pouvaient déceler. Ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris, tandis qu'il prenait l'ampleur de la gravité en compte.

« Vous comprenez, Faramir, qu'ils nous étaient impossible de passer outre ces évènements. Alexandra a failli payer cette trahison de sa vie … et un être cher à notre ami Gimli, y a laissé la sienne, évoqua alors Legolas en le toisant d'un air grave mais déterminé ».

L'Intendant du Gondor hocha lentement la tête, grimaçant comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait. Croisant les bras sur le blason qui trônait fièrement sur son pourpoint de velours noir; le même qu'arborait Alexandra; il porta une main à son menton, et fit extrêmement soucieux:

« Nous ne pourrons délier ceci de suite. Une délégation du Harad doit arriver demain …

\- Du Harad ?! S'exclama vivement Legolas qui riva directement une attention des plus alarmée sur Alexandra. Qui ne comprit évidemment pas sa réaction si soudaine.

\- Oui. Aragorn veut instaurer un traité le plus rapidement possible. Nous savons ces contrées pauvres et elles aussi, ravagées par la guerre. Nous comptons leur venir en aide, espérant ainsi de ce fait, sceller une alliance, exposa Faramir à Legolas très sérieusement ».

Un rictus méprisant jaillit des lèvres d'Alexandra, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de toute l'assemblée. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle releva même le menton, comme un la proue d'un navire fendant les rafales d'un cyclone avec folie. Thranduil la fixa quelques secondes, essayant d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait dire, mais peine perdue. Il se mit à craindre le pire, et à juste titre. Faramir questionna, d'une voix peu amène, réellement indisposé par sa réaction à la fois effrontée et irrespectueuse :

« En quoi cela est-il si risible à vos yeux ? N'avez-vous donc que la soif des complots et de la guerre, pour ainsi spolier les efforts de paix ?

\- Efforts de paix ? Rétorqua Alexandra d'une voix tranchante, elle secoua la tête, et reprit, non Seigneur Faramir. Non. Quand une nation se voit, et se porte, comme le « Sauveur » d'un autre pays ou d'un autre peuple, cela ressemble à tout sauf à de la Paix …. Devant leur air ahuri, elle continua en soupirant longuement, vous vous fourvoierez, comme tant d'autres l'ont fait. En pensant faire le bien, vous prendrez ses gens à la gorge. Imposant votre vision des choses, et du monde. Créant chez eux des dettes, des manques et des besoins. Il y a eu énormément de pays dans mon monde, qui ont pris cette voie. De se croire la Solution à tous les problèmes des contrées qu'ils nommaient « sous développées ». Bien que nombre de bienfaits eurent été apportés; je me dois de le reconnaître dans une parfaite impartialité; je peux vous certifier, qu'au final, ces soit-disant « tiers-mondes », y ont perdus jusqu'à leur âme. Combien de temps Seigneur Faramir, allez-vous vous poser en aide, avant de vouloir les envahir ? Convoitant chez eux ce qu'il manque chez vous ? Manipulant, leur conception de la vie. Pervertissant leurs croyances, leurs cultures ….. leurs terres …. N'oubliez jamais ce dont nous avons parlé ensemble, Intendant. Car toutes ces règles, ces lois, nommez-les comme vous le souhaitez, entreront en vigueur peut-être plus rapidement que ce que je le pensais».

Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Toutes ces palabres l'épuisaient. Ses douleurs, ses contusions, l'épuisaient. Ils l'observaient, perplexes, abasourdis, peut-être ne décelant qu'à présent toutes les données tactiques, et mêmes diplomatiques, qui pouvaient trotter dans sa petite tête d'humaine. Jamais femmes n'avaient eu tel discernement. Enfin, jamais ne leur avaient-ils donné la possibilité d'en avoir surtout. Un sourire tiré élargi un bref instant l'enflure qui se résorbait sur sa lèvre, et elle vint à conclure, mélancolique :

« Mais cela ne me concerne pas. Ne me regarde même pas après tout. J'ai d'autres choses à régler. Ma survie en ces terres par exemple. Je ne suis pas Reine, ni Noble, ni quoi que ce soit ici, à part une étrangère qui remue que trop vos quotidiens. Focalisant à nouveau toute son attention sur la gemme opalescente, elle continua d'une voix morne, prenez en compte ce bijou Seigneur Faramir, car il est notre plus gros soucis actuellement. J'ai un plan concernant le roi Thorin. Il me faudra le concours de tous. Je vous charge d'expliquer le problème au Roi Elessar, et au Roi Eomer. Legolas, dit-elle en accrochant son regard, faites part de tout ceci au Seigneur Gimli également, je pense que nous aurons besoin de son concours, à un moment ou un autre. Ma tâche, pour aujourd'hui, est révolue. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Puis-je me retirer ? ».

Oui elle en avait assez. Présentement, elle souhaitait juste s'isoler, et faire le point. La réaction de Legolas la chiffonnait, car elle ne la comprenait pas. N'était-elle à leurs yeux qu'un trouble-fête ? Qu'un chien dans un jeu de quilles, capable que du pire ? Machinalement, elle vint récupérer les petits pots qu'elle avait disposé sur l'immense atlas, et elle les empila sur un coin de la table. Puis sans attendre réellement de réponse de leur part, elle prit le chemin de la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus. Les laissant baigner dans leur jus. Elle croisa Brilthor qui revenait dans un petit pas de course agile, et eut une moue étrange quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Le jeune capitaine se figea de suite, et rien qu'à sa posture, elle sut que Thranduil la suivait. Brilthor leur offrit un sourire éblouissant, chargé de sous-entendus qu'elle ne comprit pas, et il déclara presque fièrement :

« Ils sont prêts à vous recevoir Seigneur !

\- Bien, attendons les autres, nous prendrons route ensemble » répondit posément Tranduil qui vint se poster juste derrière elle.

Pas besoin qu'il la touche, elle ressentait son aura incroyable jusque dans chacune de ses cellules. Ce qui était à la fois envoûtant, et réellement troublant. _« Est-ce ça les âmes soeurs ? Liées au point de tout ressentir de l'autre ? Jusqu'à l'énergie propre à son existence ? Aux vibrations de son essence ? Que tout soit intrinsèquement uni au point de ne faire qu'un ? »_ pensa-t-elle. Réalisant que tout en elle la démangeait d'établir avec lui un contact physique. Elle serra le poing, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait le faire. Le fait qu'elle se perçoive comme un immense aimant répondant à sa seule présence, l'indisposa. Car jamais elle ne s'était sentie dépendante de qui que ce soi. Jusqu'à maintenant. L'atmosphère se para d'une tension à la fois électrique et charnelle qui satura l'air. Ils furent tous deux soulagés quand les autres les rejoignirent, brisant de ce fait, la bulle indéfinissable qu'ils étaient en train de tisser. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et surtout, elle avait peur de le voir Lui. D'accrocher son regard au sien, de se perdre dans cet horizon outre-mer, et de réellement comprendre ce que ce monde créait en elle. Comment il la faisait inexorablement muter.

Elle ne les écouta que vaguement parler des éléments plus ou moins importants concernant cette affaire des plus sordide. Puis, Faramir vint devant Thranduil; et elle par la même occasion; puis il déclara, à nouveau un certain sourire sur le visage:

« Vous nous avez conviés Roi Thranduil ?

\- Oui, j'ai une déclaration à faire, et ce, devant tous. Elle devra entrer en vigueur dès qu'elle sera prononcée. Rassurez-vous, cela ne concerne en rien le Gondor, Intendant, cela relate plus de l'ordre … du privé …. ».

Alexandra nota la légère rudesse du dernier mot. Le roi des elfes avait eu du mal à le sortir. Il semblait lui racler la langue, et cela la fit sourire malgré elle. Il ne changerait jamais, et c'est cela qui lui plaisait. Cette constance dans certains traits de caractères, cette inaltérabilité dans ce qu'il était. Faramir resta coi un bref instant, ne s'attendant certes pas à cela venant du si secret, Roi Thranduil. Cependant, il se doutait que si il en faisait la demande, c'est que cela devait être de haute importance. Un instant ses yeux gris bifurquèrent sur Alexandra, et il eut la prémonition que cela la concernait. Etonnamment, cette idée lui offrit une certaine bonne humeur. Il ne put s'expliquer pourquoi, il fut heureux pour elle. Il l'avait toujours en grande estime, et ce n'étaient pas leurs divergences d'opinions, qui allaient changer cela. Prenant les devants il s'exclama :

« En ce cas, suivez-moi, je pense que le Roi Elessar nous attend dans la salle du trône, je me trompe ? Interrogea-t-il Brilthor du regard.

\- Non ! C'est exactement cela ! »

Faramir tourna alors les talons et passa devant. Legolas, Thranduil, Aredhel, Brilthor et Silfren lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand le Rohirrim passa à côté d'Alexandra, elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras, et attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, elle murmura un « Merci » si sincère, que cela ballota le coeur de l'homme à son côté.

« De rien Alexandra. C'est tout naturel. Je vous le dois, comme je le dois à Skalladrin. Je m'en retourne à mes appartements, je n'ai pas à me mêler à la Haute. Prenez soin de vous mon amie. Il fit une pause, et hésita à demander, viendrez-vous aux funérailles ? Elles auront lieu demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Bien évidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si cette simple question n'était que pure hérésie. Il faudrait m'enchaîner pour que je loupe ça !

\- Attention ! Certains seraient peut-être tentés de le faire ! » Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Qu'elle loua son trait d'humour en cet instant ! Silfren savait être le tout et son contraire. Mais un ami loyal et chaleureux, qui avait toujours été présent. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le tissus du surcot du cavalier, et ses pensées se passèrent de mots. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, il les lut sans mal. Ils se laissèrent alors dans ce couloir qui redevenait silencieux tandis que les pas des autres se perdaient au loin. Alexandra resta seule quelques secondes, ayant du mal à délayer tout ce qui était en train de submerger sa tête et son coeur. Son attention pensive braquée sur le carrelage du couloir, elle se perdit dans la contemplation muette des formes et lumières qui se reflétaient sur les dalles cirées. Les miroitements déformés donnaient un aspect étrange à la vision, une version « négatif », de la réalité. Comme si un monde inconnu s'offrait à elle, une autre matérialité. L'envers du décor. S'accrochant à la forme fluette et ombrageuse qui faisait écho à son propre corps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies, et d'arriver à un stade de non retour. De fatigue extrême. Réclamant l'inertie salvatrice. Jamais elle n'avait été plus entourée, et étrangement, la simpliste solitude semblait ancrer son essence aujourd'hui. Le poids des années et des épreuves, soulignant les hématomes qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à elle, à chaque mouvement. La seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, c'était s'asseoir sur ce carrelage glacé, et attendre que le temps passe. Silencieux. Eternel. Insaisissable. Tel un arbre s'évertuant à toucher le ciel, avec juste cela comme unique but. Indifférent aux changements du monde autours de lui. Les racines bien arrimées dans la terre, et les bras tendus vers les cieux. Comme un pont entre le réel et l'éther. Une voix fluette lui murmura _« Non …. pas encore … pas encore Alexandra … »_ elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la voix multiple des petits esprits des bois. Elle détacha les yeux des dalles à damier du couloir, pour voir l'ombre de Legolas se découper au coin d'un tournant. Ses yeux bleu-gris chargés d'une tendresse qui la désarmait à chaque fois. Il était le digne représentant de son peuple. Honnête, fier et courageux, empli de cet Amour Universel qui la touchait tant. Il vint vers elle de son pas silencieux, et lui tendant la main une fois à quelques coudées d'elle, il déclara d'un timbre à la fois tendre et ferme :

« N'oubliez pas que je suis votre garde du corps attitré Wen Alexandra. Je crains fort que vous m'ayez à vos côtés encore un long moment ….. même si cela vous rebute je le sais.

\- Jamais votre présence ne me sera désagréable Prince Legolas ….. jamais ….. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il vit les sombres tergiversations qui envahissaient son être. Il lui prit le bras en glissant le sien par dessous, et déclara, un sourire éblouissant transcendant plus encore sa beauté naturelle :

« Ne laissez pas tout ceci vous miner. Nous serons là. Et Père, je le soupçonne, réserve une surprise de taille à tous ceux qui vivent ici. Venez, n'avez-vous point envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Et pire ! De voir la tête qu'ils vont tous faire ? »

Elle abdiqua. L'ourlet de ses lèvres fines se rehaussa légèrement. Comme elle ne pouvait combattre le naturel jovial et désarment de Brilthor, ou encore d'Aredhel, elle capitula totalement, et se laissa mener docilement par le bras. Se demandant ce que Thranduil réservait aux autres souverains, même si elle avait sa petite idée. Cependant, elle ne pensait certes pas, que ce serait aussi prompt. Et ne s'attendait sûrement à ce qui l'attendait réellement.

.

* * *

.

La salle du trône lui faisait toujours cet effet. Même si elle savait que cette grandeur était pour imprimer le respect, voir la crainte, et en mettre « plein la vue » à ceux qui y pénétraient, elle ne pouvait ne pas ressentir cette oppression face à sa vorace majesté. Les Souverains étaient en arc de cercle devant Aragorn. Ce dernier siégeait sur son trône, Arwen à son côté gauche. Alexandra accrocha une fraction de seconde le regard gris fabuleux de l'elleth, et y décela une tendresse incroyable. Une compréhension, et un affection aussi, qu'elle avait déjà trouvé dans les yeux de Legolas. Un léger sourire incurva sa bouche parfaite, et Alexandra sut, que cette femme, pressentait ce qui allait se produire. Eowyn vint rejoindre Faramir, se collant amoureusement contre lui, sans en faire de trop. Gimli et Thorin étaient sur l'extérmité gauche, Faramir et Eowyn au centre, et les elfes sur la partie droite. Tous rivèrent leur attention sur Legolas et l'humaine, qui se pendait presque littéralement à son bras. Mue par une envie de faire marche arrière comme elle l'avait que rarement ressenti dans sa vie. De planter ses talons dans ce carrelage glissant, pour pouvoir stopper la machine, reprendre le contrôle d'une vie qui semblait totalement lui échapper depuis qu'elle était sur Arda.

 _« Ouais ok … là je panique grave …. parce que je crois que je viens tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il va se produire …. et je ne me sens pas prête du tout …. mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! »_ hurla son esprit qui s'emballait peu à peu, tel un cheval sauvage à qui on montre la bride et la selle.

Legolas ne laissa pas transparaître son trouble tandis qu'il ressentait la pression allant grandissante sur son avant-bras. Il évita de lui lancer un regard troublé, de peur d'éveiller quoi que ce soit. Impassible en apparence, il la mena près de son père, qui les couvait tous deux du regard, comme un dragon chérirait ses plus beaux trésors.

 _« Je crois que je préférais encore quand il me glaçait le sang par ses colères et cette violence contenue ….. la tendresse qui brasille dans ces prunelles de saphir, me fait encore plus peur. Putain … moi qui n'ai jamais aimé les vrais sentiments concernant les relations amoureuses, là je patauge en plein dedans … et …. je ne sais fichtre pas comment gérer tout ça …. c'est si nouveau … si inconnu ….. »_ mais quand Legolas se posta à sa gauche, et que l'imposante stature de Thranduil se tint sur sa droite, toute pensées cohérentes furent submergées par des vagues de chaleurs incommensurables et dévastatrices. Elle avait peur de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. De n'importe qui. Elle se sentait réellement pas à sa place. Braquant farouchement ses yeux vers le sol, elle essaya de respirer au mieux, avant de tourner de l'oeil.

 _« Elle est belle la guerrière hein ?! Pfoua …. même pas foutue d'affronter une relation officiellement sans te sentir mal …. ressaisi-toi bordel ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle vertement. Peine perdue. Rien que la présence du Haut Roi des Elfes, si intimement proche malgré les apparences, lui grillait les neurones. Puis, son étude des dalles cirées bifurqua vers les ombres sur sa gauche. C'est là qu'elle la vit. La vision de cet écho déformé et ventripotent du roi des Nains. Ses bijoux se reflétaient tels des étoiles perdues dans un océan vide. Et là, toute traces de crainte. Toutes faiblesses. Désertèrent son corps. Seule l'envie de vengeance vint envahir son estomac et le tordre, au point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir toute la bile qu'elle contenait, sur sa Majesté Sous-La-Montagne. Elle redressa la tête, et gardant son attention de biais sur l'objet de ses fantasmes morbides, elle entendit que peu les paroles du Roi Elessar. Il lui fallut de très longues secondes avant de tenir compte de ce qu'il se disait. Et de se cramponner à nouveau à la réalité. C qui lui demanda un effort qui avait tendance à vaciller, puisque l'objet de ses ressentiments était si proche. Trop proche, malgré Celeborn, Elrond, Faramir, Eowyn et Gimli, qui lui faisaient rempart.

Aragorn posa une attention inquisitrice sur Thranduil. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et tous devaient lever les yeux pour le regarder. Dans ses atours fastueux, il était l'égérie même d'une souveraineté recouvrée, et l'image parfaite de la résurrection de la tout puissance du Gondor. Sa couronne étincela une fraction de seconde sous un lustre dardant des arc-en-ciel lumineux. Avec l'amabilité qui lui était coutumière, il demanda, se doutant un peu du sujet de cette réunion :

« Roi Thranduil, nous sommes ici réunis à votre demande. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une annonce officielle, et de grande importance, à nous transmettre.

\- En effet, répondit Thranduil d'une voix grave, prenant bien soin d'embrasser du regard tous les seigneurs présents. Et surtout, le roi Thorin III, dont il aurait bien arraché la tête sur l'instant. Une fois qu'il eut capté l'audience de tous, il recommença à parler; ayant grande difficulté à décrocher son air de prédateur, du faciès du suzerain abject qui polluait son atmosphère; j'ai une annonce à faire, qui va changer certaines de nos perspectives en ces lieux ».

Thranduil coula ses yeux bleus vers l'humaine totalement raide à son côté, et dont il pouvait lire toute la rancoeur. Elle avait le regard teintée d'une sombre folie, toisant le roi Nain avec un éréthisme effrayant. Voir totalement obscur. Elle ressemblait à un fauve fixant sa proie avant de l'abattre. Un frisson parcourut le dos du roi. Il eut peur que ses bonnes résolutions ne disparaissent sous l'épuisement des ses blessures, et de sa fatigue. La faisant irrémédiablement basculer sur des terrains qu'elle ne devait même pas effleurer. Aragorn, bien qu'en dehors de leur réunion, sentit que quelque chose échappait à son jugement. Le visage courroucé et marqué d'Alexandra, trahissait un malaise flagrant. Il fut même soulagé quand il vit le couple bouger.

Thranduil, trop conscient de l'état de son amante, décida d'établir un contact direct pour court-circuiter le train de pensées. Attrapant son poignet dans un geste doux, il la somma de le suivre en silence, et elle obtempéra sans un mot. Ils se postèrent au devant des autres, juste au pied du trône du Roi Elessar, et Thranduil, se mettant de biais, déclara sans plus de courtoisie en faisant un geste du bras, comme pour soutenir leur regard au creux de sa main.

« Je déclare solennellement, Dame Aexandra ici présente, comme étant la femme que je choisis. Comme compagne, amante, et souveraine. Et elle s'établira dès aujourd'hui dans mes appartements royaux …. »

Il y eut un murmure aux timbres de verres qu'on entrechoque. Venant et refluant comme une vague. Trahissant la totale stupeur que la voix de stentor de Thranduil venait d'infliger. Après un moment de flottement où tout sembla se figer, une protestation s'éleva. Avec égale force.

« Impossible ! S'exclama Elrond, les sourcils froncés. Une ride soucieuse barrant son front dégagé. Il esquissa un pas en avant, réellement estomaqué par cette demande des plus déroutante. Vous savez les lois qui régissent notre peuple ! Vous ne pouvez vous marier à nouveau Roi Thranduil !

\- Ça vient de sortir ça ! Éructa presque Thorin de sa voix rocailleuse, apparemment mal à l'aise devant la situation. Depuis quand les elfes, rois de surcroit, se mêlent aux humaines ! Autant accoupler une naine avec un chien pendant qu'on y est !

\- Vous accouplez vos femmes avec qui vous le souhaitez par les Valar ! » rugit Thranduil faisant un geste sec de son bras droit, battant les airs avec la force qu'il aurait mis à écraser son poing sur le faciès barbu qui lui faisait face.

Il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser devant celui qui avait failli faire tuer, celle qui était devenu tout pour lui. Sa gestuelle, même dosée, le trahissait. Il ressemblait à une bête fauve en cage, écrasant tout de son aura sauvage et indomptable. Il lui était réellement compliqué de ne pas faire justice, là, maintenant. Il savait qu'Alexandra avait quelque chose en tête pour ce souverain répugnant. Mais même si il lui faisait une totale confiance, la pointe de sa lame le suppliait de détacher cette vilaine tête de ce corps disgracieux. Il récupéra tant bien que mal, son calme, et déclara avec autorité, ayant du mal à contenir l'ire dans sa voix:

« Dame Alexandra est mon âme soeur ! Et Varda m'en soit témoin ! Aucune loi, aucune règle, ne peut aller à l'encontre de cela ! Elle est la Loi Première ! Celle qui existe depuis que notre monde est monde, et que les Premiers Nés ont vu le jour !

\- Âme soeur ? Osa émettre doucement Eowyn, qui frémit devant l'incandescence des yeux que le Roi des Elfes abattit sur elle. En colère, il était plus qu'impressionnant. Elle continua, bredouillant presque; c'est dire l'effet qu'il lui faisait; mais je pensais … enfin …. je veux dire … cette histoire d'âmes ne concerne-t-elle pas que les elfes ? Est-ce que les âmes soeurs peuvent se trouver dans divers peuples ? »

 _« Ces humains ne savent rien ! »_ ragea Thranduil un instant. Se navrant réellement de ce manque de présence d'esprit. L'air totalement déboussolée d'Eowyn lui fit penser, là oui, à l'expression d'une biche aux abois. _« Ils en ont un exemple flagrant sous les yeux depuis presque trois ans à présent, et ils osent encore poser ce genre de questions totalement ineptes ! »._

Celeborn, lisant parfaitement l'exaspération dans son cousin de l'ancien Verbois-le-Grand, s'avança lui aussi. Sa tunique d'argent accrocha la faible clarté du jour décroissant, pour la marier à celles des torches que l'on allumait progressivement dans la grande salle. Les éclats diaphanes que cela produisit, aimanta les attentions sur lui. De sa voix grave il expliqua très calmement, cassant de ce fait l'atmosphère électrique qui était en train de saturer l'espace :

« Bien évidemment. L'héritière d'Elrond, Arwen _Undómiel_ et le Seigneur Aragorn, ici présents, en sont les dignes représentants ».

Calme tout relatif, qui fut de suite pulvérisé, comme un mur s'effondrant devant un train lancé en pleine vitesse, quand la voix de Thorin s'éleva dans un grincement sinistre.

« Et depuis quand j'vous prie êtes-vous au courant de cette singulier attrait ?! Ça vous est venu comme ça, en vous levant ce matin ?! Continua à haranguer le Nain qui ne souhaitait pas que cela se passe aussi facilement. Le privant de se fait, d'un avantage considérable.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne Roi Thorin ?! Vous n'avez pas à interférer avec mes affaires ! » Tonna Thranduil, tremblant de rage.

 _« Comment ose-t-il ? Ce porc suffisant ! M'adresser la parole ainsi et me demander des comptes ?! »_ les hurlements de son esprit allaient lui faire perdre la raison. Jamais on ne serait comporter de la sorte envers lui en son royaume. Surtout pas un Nain ! Gimli, sage et discret, parla directement à son roi :

« Roi Thorin. Le Roi Thranduil a raison. Il n'est pas à nous de savoir comment, ou quand cela c'est produit. Ni même, si cette histoire est bien ou juste. Nous avons été conviés avec respect par le Roi Thranduil, afin qu'il nous expose noblement, ses intentions envers cette femme. Quand bien même il en serait tombé amoureux ce matin, en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ? Je ne vois pas ce qui peut à ce point vous porter ombrage dans cette annonce …. ».

Thorin le foudroya d'un regard d'acier. Ses yeux sombres luisant comme de pointes d'ébène prêtes à frapper. Pris en tenailles, voilà ce qu'il était. Et cela, il ne le soupçonnait pas encore, n'était que le début.

Aragorn, voyant que la situation dérapait vers des règlements de compte qu'il ne maitrisait pas, se racla la gorge bruyamment, pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde, qu'il était seul décisionnaire, au final, sur ces terres. Et que d'un revers de la main, il pouvait aisément balayé l'assemblée et mettre un terme à ces discussions venimeuses. Tous en comprirent le message, mais Legolas savait, que son ami ne connaissait pas son père, comme lui. Ce n'était pas un humain, aussi roi et puissant soit-il, qui allait lui dicter sa conduite.

Comme dans sa bulle, Alexandra analysait les réactions des deux nains. Elle repensa à son ami tombé au combat, et les liens qui les unissaient, lui et Gimli.

 _« Hooo que c'est bien joué Gimli …. un travail de sape avant l'heure, comme je les aime ... »_ pensa-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'oeil reconnaissant dans le dos de Thorin, qui s'était retourné pour faire face au Seigneur d'Aglarond. Gimli accueilli le coup d'oeil de connivence qu'elle lui lança, et l'apprécia. Même si il ne dit rien, ou ne bougea d'un millimètre.

« Mais tout cela ne résout pas le problème de votre union, Seigneur Thranduil ! » Souligna alors Elrond, réellement dépassé par ce qui se jouait en ces lieux. Il aurait aimé que Gandalf soit là en cet instant. Les paroles d'un Mage portant plus que celles d'un elfe. Aussi sage soit-il.

Le Seigneur Noldo, et le Roi Sinda se toisèrent un instant. Puis, les lèvres de Thranduil se fendirent d'un sourire radieusement carnassier. Un de ces sourires qui en disait long, et qu'Elrond redoutait. Il savait que son ancien ami avait trouvé la parade. Thranduil se plaça à nouveau à côté d'Alexandra, et faisant un mouvement royal avec sa cape qui se souleva comme l'aile d'un dragon, il se colla à elle, établissant dès-à-présent leur proximité. La tête haute, son aura sembla embraser l'espace, puis il déclara d'une voix solennelle et vibrante de fermeté :

« En ce cas, je prends cet avantage fondamental qui est le mien, et j'invoque le droit de recevoir la bénédiction de la « Cérémonie de la Réunification des Âmes ! » ». Tous se figèrent à ces paroles. Mêmes ceux qui ne connaissaient pas, captèrent la dimension d'une telle demande.

Arwen posa une main fraîche sur celle de son époux, blanche et les larmes aux yeux. Touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, que ce roi vaniteux, face une telle demande, et ce, devant tous. Aragorn retourna sa main posée sur l'accoudoir de son trône, et serra la sienne. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce rite. Et il comptait bien en demander les tenants et aboutissants à sa femme en privé. Aux vues de la mine chamboulée qu'elle arborait, la fatuité de cette doléance, était de taille. Thorin III pesta dans sa barbe fournie, sachant dès-à-présent, que cette partie là, était jouée. Celeborn glissa son regard aussi profond que l'océan sur Alexandra, et avec un sourire éblouissant de bienveillance, il fit sagement :

« Mais avant toute choses, il me semblerait naturel, et dans l'ordre des choses de demander son avis à la concernée. Dame Alexandra ? Acceptez-vous le voeu du Seigneur Thranduil, Haut Roi des Elfes Sylvains ? Et de ce fait, de devenir sa compagne aux yeux des Valar ? ».

Perdue dans ses pensées chaotiques de vengeance et de manipulations à venir concernant son présent ennemi, elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille la fin des discussions. Trop concentrée à jauger et évaluer le Roi Thorin III dans ses réactions. Elle n'avait repris pieds que quand la voix de Thranduil avait vibré de cette incroyable intensité, qui l'avait transpercée de part en part, et l'avait tirée de ses réflexions. La bouleversant au plus profond d'elle-même, sentant dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles et de son âme, que le moment fatidique était arrivé. Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, elle fixa Celeborn, abasourdie. Puis osa lever les yeux vers son amant, qui, et ça elle n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir, venait clairement de faire une demande d'union officielle, et ce, devant les chefs les plus puissants d'Arda. Les iris bleus de Thranduil semblaient étinceler de ces étoiles particulières, transcendant sa beauté au-delà de toute réalité connue. Il était si beau, si puissant … si …. elle n'arriva plus à penser. Plus à concevoir ce qui était en train de se dérouler en ces minutes historiques pour les Elfes. Le bleu hypnotique de ses joyaux azurés, l'aspirait totalement. Elle se sentit couler en elle-même, si profondément, qu'elle s'en sentit ivre. Quelque chose de puissant, de littéralement divin, effleurait son âme au point de l'ébranler totalement. De l'anéantir même. Un sourire d'une rare tendresse s'esquissa sur les lèvres parfaites du roi des elfes, une lueur de malice nichée dans son regard si intense, qu'elle aurait pu en ressentir physiquement la caresse. Puis d'une voix toute à la fois posée et puissante, il demanda :

« Dame Alexandra …. l'acceptez-vous ? »

Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, à entendre sa voix. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir, c'était le tambourinement anarchique et sauvage de son coeur. Le bouillonnement de son sang dans ses veines. La virulence de leur lien qui semblait brasiller même dans l'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Tous pendus à ses lèvres, en apnée, attendant sa réponse comme si ils avaient eux-mêmes posés la question. Mais rien ….. Seul, un Rien assourdissant, vint à jaillir de sa bouche.

.

* * *

.


	41. De la Lumière aux Ténèbres

**.Milyi :** Cette fiction aura belle et bien une fin. Au plus vite d'ailleurs sera le mieux, tu sais mes envies actuellement. Géantitude ? Comme je dis souvent, vaut mieux lire ça que d'être aveugle hein ! Je sais ce que vaut mon travail, et il n'atteint pas ce niveau va ! Autant rester clairvoyant face à ses créations, et garder l'esprit critique. Comme je disais, cet écrit est juste là pour égayer un peu les lecteurs vagabonds, peut-être les faire "voyager" un peu, mais rien de plus. Ha si ... peut-être laisser une petite marque, un passage, une pensée, sur cette histoire ... ou fable ... que j'écris. Rien de bien grand en somme, mais ça me convient. La poésie est peut-être la seule chose en effet, qui me reste .. .et encore ... Silfren est fidèle à ce qu'il est, et le restera, du moins j'espère ne pas le "pervertir" et garder cette ligne de conduite. Je veux que mes persos restent comme ils doivent être ... Alex et Thranduil s'aiment, sans renier ce qu'ils sont. Un couple marchant sur les mêmes pas, comme des fauves côtes à côtes traversant les turpitudes de cette existence de fou qu'est devenue la leur. J'essaye de développer une facette peu travaillée dans les OC/Thranduil, du moins là aussi j'essaie. Quant à ma vision du perso, elle ne dénote pas de ce qui est déjà fait. Il est ce qu'il est, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Faramir et Alex sont en fait deux personnes qui ont les mêmes aptitudes, et le même rôle dans leur vie respective. Je ne pouvais voir leur relation autrement. Et je ne coiffe absolument personne au poteau avec cette "révélation". Là aussi, cette idée se retrouve partout. Juste que je vais la traiter différemment. Car cela n'est pas réellement un mariage ... Voilà suite en ligne, en espérant que tu aimes certains passages.

 **.Maurore:** Haaaa si je l'ai fait ! :p Tu as du mal avec Silfren parce que tu as une vision trop stricte de certains sentiments (je te rassure il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, c'est ta vision des choses ^^). J'espère que mes explicatifs t'auront aidé ;) Réponse tout de suite en début de chapitre ! :))

 **.Neipthys16:** Coucou ! ^^ Silfren est un noble Rohirrim. Sa "proximité" avec Eomer, nous le prouve déjà, même si ce n'est pas trop développé ;) Tôt ou tard je voyais bien une "confrontation" entre ces trois-là ! ;) C'était "passage obligé". Pour Thorin III éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre, et vous allez enfin commencer à voir le côté obscur de la Force ! mdrrr Ton flair sur les énergies est splendide ! Je te l'ai déjà dit :) Oui Thranduil peut être Noble. Je le vois ainsi, craint, mais aussi révéré. Bien planté dans son rôle de souverain, mais ne pouvant occulter totalement son essence et ce qu'il est. De plus, Idhril, comme tu le soulignes, lui a laissé de sacrées marques. Pour l'énergie de guérisseuse ... vous verrez tout ceci en lisant la suite de l'histoire ... mais ... héhéhé

 **.JulieFanfic:** Je sais ma belle que c'est compliqué pour toi. Je suis honorée que tu trouves du temps pour venir me lire et commenter. J'essaye de faire au mieux avec les caractères de chacun. Pas forcément évident si on ne veut pas faire de clones. Aragorn va vite comprendre, Faramir et d'autres se chargeront de l'aiguiller ;) Je suis réellement ravie que tu aies noté et soulevé le point sur le "traité". Qui est, même passant inaperçu, un point capital dans ce qu'elle souhaite leur transmettre. Silfren n'est pas un mauvais bougre, ne l'a jamais été. Il a perdu les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde ... ça laisse des traces. Et il reste avant tout, un Homme. Gimli, j'espère pouvoir le travailler un peu plus tard, mais je promets rien, j'ai déjà pas mal de choses à faire ^^ Alex nous joue le poisson rouge décérébré ! XDD Merci pour tous ces compliment qui touche mon tit coeur ma jolie ! Tu n'as pas idée, comme parfois, juste quelques mots peuvent faire du bien ! Surtout après une journée de boulot par exemple ! XDD

 **.Eilonna: ** Je crois que tu as fait la plus longue review depuis que tu me suis ! *Champaaaaagneee* ! Merciii ma belle ! Mes descriptions ... ouais j'essaye de les bosser un peu, à défaut d'être excellente en autres choses ! ;p Mais je suis ravie si elles te plaisent et te transportent ! Noon ta review est bien, t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris ce merveilleux compliment ! ;) Tant que je publierai, ce sera avec un extrême plaisir que j'attendrai tes lectures et impressions !

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà ! Suite en ligne !**_

 _ **La réponse de notre rebelle sera-t-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Elle le suivait en silence dans ce gigantesque couloir désert. Seuls ses pas se réverbéraient en écho contre les immenses murs et statues de la coursive. Il était à deux mètres devant elle, marchant lentement, malgré la tourmente qui l'assaillait. Parfaitement moulé dans son costume de roi intouchable et impénétrable. Tel qu'elle l'avait connu au début. Elle serrait convulsivement ses doigts contre ses paumes dans des contractions nerveuses. Elle s'en voulait. Cruellement même.

Honnêtement, tout ne lui revenait que par bribes. C'était comme si elle avait littéralement quitté son corps lors de cet instant fatidique, où elle aurait dû lui donner une réponse franche et audible par tous. Au lieu de cela, sa voix était morte dans sa gorge, et totalement paralysée, elle n'avait pu trouver que la misérable force de hocher lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était un oui, certes. Mais clairement pas à la hauteur de celui que tous attendaient. Surtout lui. Elle l'avait blessé au-delà des mots. Elle l'avait lu dans cette myriades de lumières qui s'étaient éteintes dans son regard, au moment implacable où il avait compris qu'elle hésitait. Tout bonnement. Cette satanée hésitation qui lui collait à l'âme. Son malheur. Sa malédiction.

 _« Qu'est-ce que l'on croyait au fond ? Que tout serait facile et jouer d'avance ? Nos âmes ont été marquées au fer rouge à cette époque. Et pour une fois, entre lui et moi, c'est clairement ma personne qui nous a fait défaut …... Imbécile! »_ ragea-t-elle contre elle-même, tandis que son larynx se comprimait dans sa gorge à la faire souffrir.

Il ne disait rien. Les pas sourds, et les crissements de sa cape parlaient à sa place. Trahissaient la déconvenue presque déshonorante qu'il venait de subir. Avait-il réagi ? Non, bien au contraire. Il était resté parfaitement maître de la situation, et l'avait appuyée comme si sa réaction était des plus normale et légitime. Aucun de ceux présents, ne pourraient dès-lors ne serait-ce que soupçonner que ses aspirations souveraines, venaient presque d'être foulées au pied. Dieux qu'elle se détestait ! Si elle avait songé se marier un jour, il était clair que c'était un homme de sa trempe, qui en aurait eu l'honneur ! Et, elle l'aimait. Plus que quiconque. Jamais dans sa vie d'avant, sur sa Terre agonisante, elle n'avait ressenti ce doux fléau avec telle virulence. Des années à fuir. Et elle continuait encore. Elle mira sa silhouette longiligne et magnifique se réfléchir austèrement sur les dalles du couloir. Sa cape brodées de fils d'or et d'argent caressant le sol glacé dans un baiser aérien. Tout comme lui, pouvait l'être. Elle essaya d'activer le pas, et réellement gênée, elle bafouilla :

« Je …. je suis désolée ….. »

Un seul geste de son bras droit, l'arrête de sa main fendant les airs comme une lame, lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Dans son esprit tempétueux, des images de ce qu'il venait de se produire, s'insinuèrent odieusement dans son crâne qui commençait à être douloureux. Arwen lui prenant les mains chaleureusement, la félicitant comme si elle avait accompli un devoir divin. Eowyn, gaie comme un pinson, déjà en train de pérorer sur les vêtements à porter. Thorin fuyant la salle comme si le choléra le poursuivait. Et les mâles, hommes et elfes ensemble, donnant leurs bénédictions à Thranduil. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle remarqua l'absence d'Eomer. D'ailleurs, personne n'en avait parlé. Etait-ce normal ? Revenant aux visages radieux d'Arwen et Eowyn, elle se souvint qu'elle avait cherché désespérément le regard de Thranduil, comme une noyée cherchant un écueil, mais il l'avait sciemment dédaigné le lui accorder. La laissant horriblement seule face à sa médiocrité. Tout était alors redevenu affreusement flou et irréel. Elle savait, sans se l'expliquer raisonnablement, que quelque chose avait bousculé son âme. Sans ménagement. Ce n'était pas une force maléfique, bien au contraire. Mais assez puissante pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un être parmi d'autres, soumise aux lois universelles. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas cela dans le fond, qui avait réduit à néant sa conscience ?

Tellement perdue dans ses limbes méditatives, qu'elle faillit percuter Thranduil tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle ne le toucha que légèrement, et il riva le tison de son regard polaire sur elle. La faisant frémir de tout son long. Il lui en voulait, sans lui en vouloir. Même si sa prime réaction fut de lui vouer une aigre rancune, il comprit tout aussi rapidement sa réaction. Cela l'avait écorché vif. L'avait mis à nu face à ses propres sentiments, ses propres attentes. Il ne lui avait pas dit, ce que dans leur société, rejoindre les appartements d'un roi, officiellement, voulait signifier. Car, il savait, qu'elle aurait refusé. Et de ça, il était impossible pour lui de le supporter. Il tenait trop à elle. Il fut touché par les yeux presque implorants qu'elle leva vers lui, perdue face à sa personne. Face à elle-même. Comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été. Non. Sa rancoeur s'étiola comme une brume amère aux faveurs d'une brise nouvelle. Car, il ne pouvait l'oblitérer. Elle lui avait dit oui. Oui par les Valar ! Cependant, il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait savourer cet instant, comme on se délecte d'une pleine victoire. Cette minute, bénie entre toute, attendue depuis des millénaires, où son adorable bouche formulerait les mots tant espérés. Succombant au bonheur irréel, aussi enchanteur que cruel, qui l'envelopperait tandis que le Destin leur donnerait en un sens, son accord. Sa bénédiction. Enfin. Il voulait le ressentir, ce frisson atroce. Barbare entre tous. Où son âme s'écraserait pour ensuite s'élever, et se sublimer au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Euphorie cannibale. Béatitude fantasque, à l'orée de la folie. Le goûter de son essence, pour le boire à ses lèvres par la suite. Le visage impassible, il formula juste un « Pourquoi? », presque inaudible. Elle baissa la tête, et les bras, figés le long de son corps, elle avoua d'une voix déguenillée « Je ne sais pas ….. ». Il soupira, et abaissa la poignée, l'invitant à le suivre. Alexandra le laissa passer devant, et refermer derrière elle. Les yeux rivés impitoyablement vers le sol, n'osant plus relever la tête. Elle aurait voulu simplement disparaître, là, tout de suite. Elle le devina poser sa cape et se mettre à l'aise; délaissant les preuves de sa royauté. C'est là qu'elle sentit l'odeur. Elle leva le visage vers le salon, et là son coeur se figea dans sa poitrine. _« Non mais sérieux …. quelle conne tu fais par moment ! »_ s'accusa-t-elle avec la douceur d'un marteau percutant une enclume, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Tout était parfait. La table savamment dressée, les coupes remplies de vin, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Même la douce lueur des chandelles avait était calculée à la perfection. Là, toutes forces l'abandonnèrent.

Thranduil alla vers sa desserte privée, et demanda d'une voix grave, qui sonnait terriblement neutre « J'aimerai que tu te changes, s'il te plaît. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé ». Immobile, il coula un regard de biais sur elle, et sentit au plus profond de lui-même, la honte dont elle était accablée. Il revint vers son humaine lentement. Le verre de cristal dans la main gauche, faisant tournoyer le vin dans un geste fluide. Donnant ainsi l'image d'une maîtrise absolue. Une fois à sa hauteur, il vint lui caresser le fil de la mâchoire lentement, la scrutant comme si il voulait expertiser les carats d'un joyau. Puis, un maigre sourire habilla ses lèvres, quand il murmura « Fais-moi ce plaisir s'il te plaît …. nous allons en discuter, ne t'en fais pas ... Viens, je vais te montrer où son tes affaires. Ainsi que la salle d'eau et toutes les commodités ».

Ces banalités, lui firent du bien. Comme instaurant à nouveau un climat linéaire, et, normal. Elle le suivit comme son ombre. Ses traits tirés par le remord, se mouvant à nouveau sous des airs d'émerveillement qui le ravirent. Et des sourires presque enfantins, qui avaient le pouvoir d'appeler ce qu'il y avait de plus pur chez lui. Il la laissa alors s'occuper d'elle, retournant dans le salon, il l'attendit patiemment. Se délectant de ce breuvage à la robe pourpre, qui lui avait fait tant défaut aujourd'hui.

Le miroir lui renvoyait un reflet qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître. En cette soirée, le fantôme d'Idhril semblait vouloir se mêler de la partie. Son image fluctuait étrangement entre son physique présent,et passé. Les mains posées à plat de part et d'autre de la grande vasque en céramique surmonté d'un robinet en cuivre, elle n'arrivait plus à décrasser les engrenages de son esprit torturé. Après s'être débarbouillée, elle avait revêtu une de ces robes que la reine Arwen et dame Eowyn lui avaient faite parvenir. De riches toilettes, même si la plupart d'entre elles étaient des vêtements de suivantes. Alexandra s'en accommodait très bien. D'une elle n'avait pas le choix, de deux, au final, ces parures lui allaient plutôt bien, même si elle répugnait à se l'avouer. Alors qu'elle se mit à lisser le tissu en velours vert profond, agrémenté d'une ceinture en voile ocre; qui lui allait indéniablement bien malgré ses appréhensions; un flash-back s'imposa à son esprit, avec la délicatesse d'un taureau déboulant dans une arène.

 _oooOOOooo_

 _Elle était assise dans l'herbe tendre d'une prairie caressée par les ombres d'un crépuscule flamboyant. Elle vit Thranduil la tête reposée sur ses cuisses, le visage détendu comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu. De ses doigts agiles d'elfe, elle se vit lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Déliant les longues mèches dorées pour les natter avec application. Le vent chaud de l'été caressait leurs corps dans une étreinte grisante. Frémissant tous deux de désirs réprimés. Chaque contact les électrisait, les mordait, autant qu'il les bénissait. Le prince ouvrit les paupières, et ancrant son regard bleu dans les émeraudes de sa compagne, il eut un sourire de chat satisfait, en disant d'une voix chaude comme le soleil :_

 _« Que j'aime quand tu fais ça …. je pourrai rester ainsi toute mon éternité …._

 _\- Vraiment ? répondit-elle, un rire cristallin sortant de sa gorge gracile. Je pensais que d'occire des orques et des dragons t'intéresserait bien plus !_

 _\- Les combats alimentent et calment mes excès de la plus brutale des façons …. mais toi …. tu es mon repos du guerrier Idhril … la seule chose en ce monde qui apaise mon âme, avoua-t-il, sincère »._

 _Elle s'arrêta de le coiffer, réellement troublée par cet aveu des plus intime. Ils étaient au début de leur relation passionnelle. La jeunesse de leur amour éternel. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, savait que leurs âmes s'étaient enlacées, pour ne plus se perdre. Refermant les paupières, il soupira:_

 _« Ne t'arrêtes pas s'il te plaît …. continues …. et chantes je te prie …. chantes mon bel oiseau ….. mon doux rossignol ….. »._

 _Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'elleth, et se penchant vers lui, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Sa soyeuse chevelure presque noire tombant comme un drapé sur le visage du prince. Autre soupir, plus profond celui-ci, où ce dernier se sentait l'âme plus aventureuse. Mais il se calma, sachant très bien les voeux de sa douce amie. Tandis qu'elle se redressait lentement, il murmura :_

 _« J'aimerai que nous ayons des enfants … au moins deux …. un garçon et une fille …. qu'en penses-tu ? »._

 _Idhril, le haut du corps couvrant l'horizon de son regard outre-mer, se figea. Les prunelles de l'un et de l'autre accrochées comme le lierre l'est au chêne, brasillant avec la même intensité que les étoiles dans le ciel venant de naître. Le temps sembla se figer à jamais. Toujours avec la même interrogation sur son splendide et royal minois, il répéta « Qu'en penses-tu ? » …..._ puis la vision s'estompa, comme le rêve sous les assauts du réveil.

 _oooOOOooo_

Les larmes avaient roulées malgré elle. S'essuyant les joues du plat d'une main tremblante, Alexandra se sentit aussi fébrile qu'un faon. Sa gorge la brûlait. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses sollicitations, tandis que son esprit réintégrait peu à peu chaque parcelle de son cerveau. Elle savait pour leur amour, leur vie d'avant. Mais rares avaient été les moment d'accalmie qui lui étaient parvenus. Comme si on les lui avait caché sciemment, afin de la mettre à l'épreuve. Se redressant, elle ferma un poing presque rageur sur son bas-ventre stérile, décidément peu ravie d'être à ce point le jouet d'un fatum, qu'elle ne contrôlait que peu. Délaissant la salle de bain fastueuse, elle rejoignit le roi dans le salon. Traversant désormais, leur chambre, elle vit ses affaires posées dans un coin. Maigres bagages, pour une future femme de souverain. Elle eut un rictus amer, sa condition la frappant aussi durement que la pire des gifles. _« Oui …. je ne suis rien ici …. même pas une mortelle de ce monde …. a-t-il perdu la raison ? Que pense-t-il braver en faisant ceci ? Croit-il qu'il va m'octroyer la vie éternelle ainsi ? »_ se moqua-t-elle, acide. Saisissant tous les paramètres qui avaient sciemment fuis sa tête. Son pas se ralenti, au point où elle crut qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de franchir le seuil de ce maudit palier, qui allait sceller sa vie en ce monde. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se stoppa, et Thranduil porta ce regard à la fois si caressant et incisif, sur elle.

Qu'il était beau. Magnifique même. La perfection à l'état divinement brut. Dans son fauteuil, le verre à la main, où les lumières des bougies offraient des arc-en-ciel minuscules chatoyant comme des astres, le vin dansait docilement contre les parois translucides. Ses longues jambes croisées sous sa tunique luisante de métaux alambiqués, tandis que ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans une rivière de soie précieuse, où tout l'argent d'Arda semblait avoir été déversé. Ses yeux bleus, sombres comme une nuit d'été, la pénétraient totalement. Il attendait. Patiemment. Méticuleusement. Comme il l'avait fait malgré lui pendant tous ces millénaires. Sa patience se voyant enfin récompensée, de la plus cruelle des manières. Elle n'arriva pas à lire ce qui déforma son visage un instant, mais elle put le deviner. Elle était certaine, que tout comme elle, il la voyait telle qu'elle avait été, en ces temps anciens. Une grimace aussi fugace que douloureuse passa sur son visage parfait, et elle avança. Elle n'avait jamais reculé face à l'adversité, quelle qu'elle soit, c'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait commencer. Surtout pas ce soir. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, le velours de sa robe verte habillant chacun de ses pas, il ne put empêcher son coeur de rugir dans sa poitrine, comme le cri d'un animal sauvage à l'agonie. Il le savait, cet amour le détruirait. _« Alors autant en profiter tant que nous le pouvons ... »_ se raisonna-t-il difficilement, alors que lui aussi, ressentait les tentations d'un volte-face, qui de toute façon, lui serait tout aussi fatal. Il se leva avec grâce, posant son verre sur la table basse devant lui, et il la vit dévier quelque peu le regard. Claquement de langue caractéristique qui la fit légèrement sourire malgré elle. Reportant son attention sur lui, il devina les perles de ses larmes naître au bord de ses cils noirs, et elle répéta :

« Je suis réellement désolée … Thranduil …. je ….

\- Que c'est-il passé Alexandra ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais en accord avec ce choix ….

\- Choix de vivre avec toi oui ! Comme nous l'avions déjà fait dans ta cité ! Mais Dieux que j'ai été stupide en oubliant où j'étais, et avec qui j'allais partager ma vie en ces lieux ! Elle s'écarta, comme un mouvement de recul pour éviter de le frapper de plein fouet malgré elle. Cette distance glaça le coeur du souverain, mais il attendit la suite. Je n'avais pas compris ce que ça impliquait naturellement. Je .. je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de dire oui … de l'accepter pleinement en conscience ….

\- En conscience de quoi ?! Par les Valar Alexandra ? Ne nous sommes-nous pas prouvé, à maintes reprises, que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre n'étaient pas faussés ! Que … que ce que nous vivions dépassait l'entendement le plus pur ?! Interrogea Thranduil, sentant son aplomb s'effriter comme le fer sous la corrosion.

\- Si … murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix ».

Qu'elle se sentait misérable et si en-dessous de tout en cette soirée ! Puis, un détail attira l'attention du roi. Sa robe. La robe d'une servante, alors qu'il savait qu'elle en avait une de plus précieuse. Mettant de ce fait en avant, leur condition à tous deux. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ardemment cloués au tissus, comme si ce simple geste aller lui donner plus de force. Plus d'ardeur à ce combat grotesque. Il faillit la rejoindre, mais sa voix l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Ce n'est pas cet amour que je remets en cause. Valar m'en soient témoins ! Mais tout ce qui gravite autours de lui ! Je suis mortelle Thranduil ! MORTELLE tu entends ! Tu fuis la réalité, pensant que tout ceci n'est qu'un détail! Mais que mes années vont passer vite dans ton immortalité …... que restera-t-il dans vingt ou trente ans de cette reine des elfes ?! Qui aura vieilli et se sera éteinte comme la fleur décroît sous les assauts du temps ! Penses-tu m'offrir une divine immortalité en te mariant ainsi avec moi ?! Il allait répliquer, mais elle le coupa net. Ne joues pas sur les mots avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler …... sa voix se brisa comme le plus pur des cristal trop violemment choqué. Elle bredouilla, ayant du mal à parler ….. je nous ai revu …. toi et moi, dans cette clairière, où tu me demandais si je voulais avoir des enfants ….. des enfants Thranduil …. même ça je ne pourrai pas te l'offrir …. ».

Elle trembla de tout son corps, l'alarmant au plus haut point. La sentant sur le point de totalement s'émietter devant lui. Il avala l'espace qu'elle avait instauré entre eux, et lui attrapant les épaules, il faillit la secouer. Dardant son regard clair dans le sien, il s'écria presque, au bord de l'explosion :

« Parce que tu crois que tout cela je n'y pense pas ? Que ça m'échappe ?! Je t'ai connu plus avisée ! Par les Valar ! OUI je le sais ! Mais je n'ai pas attendu des siècles et des siècles pour te laisser à nouveau m'échapper ! Tu entends ?! Jamais je ne le permettrai ! Et si tu dois rester à mes côtés qu'une année, dix ou trente ?! Qu'importe ! Par ce serment, je nous lie devant les dieux ! Devant les dieux Alexandra ! Pas n'importe quel quidam mortel ou immortel ! Tu comprends ?! »

Cette furieuse passion qui flamboyait dans son regard la fit vaciller. Bien plus encore quand elle saisit réellement que tout ceci, il le faisait réellement en conscience. Il était, en ce jour, aussi fou qu'elle. Il la tira farouchement vers lui, l'écrasant sur son torse puissant, et enroulant ses bras musculeux autours d'elle, il la serra d'une tendresse à la limite de la déraison. Enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure sombre, respirant le parfum des savons qu'elle avait utilisé, il frémit de tout son être. Il entendait son coeur s'emballer tel celui de l'oiseau se sentant pris au piège. Si fort, et pourtant si fragile. Valar qu'il l'aimait ! Rien, ni personne en ces terres, ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre ça. Elle étouffa un pleur dans le creux de son épaule, et son univers sembla basculer sur son axe.

« Alors je te le redemande ….. acceptes-tu de devenir ma compagne ? Et ce devant Eru Ilúvatar et ses Valar ?

\- Oui ….. »

Sa voix s'éleva tel le murmure des feuilles brassées par le vent, et la pleine puissance de ce simple mot, faillit anéantir le Roi des Elfes. L'explosion qu'il ressentit dans la poitrine, le rendit presque exsangue. Frappé de faiblesse comme il ne l'avait qu'une fois ressenti durant sa longue existence, il ne sut plus si c'était lui qui la maintenait fermement entre ses bras, ou elle, qui supportait son corps et son âme. Au bout de très longues secondes qui semblaient se distendre à l'infini, elle bougea faiblement contre lui, et exprima presque sur un ton d'excuse « J'ai chaud ….. ». Thranduil se détacha d'elle, et voyant son visage baigné de larmes, il répondit, certain que cela venait de lui « Excuse-moi … mais ma joie est tellement grande que …..

\- Non …. j'ai chaud ! Réellement chaud ! » S'exclama-t-elle, l'effarement prenant le pas sur tout ce qui remuait en elle.

Thranduil aiguisa son regard, en effet, elle avait le teint rubescent. Ses yeux brillant sous la fièvre, plus que ce dépit qui venait de l'envahir juste avant cette réponse merveilleuse. Ses joues se paraient d'une teinte cramoisie; et elle se sentit suffoquer. Elle regarda ses mains, ses doigts fourmillaient, son sang pulsait dans ses veines à la faire souffrir. Le sommet de son crâne devint si chaud, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se transformer en un feu de Bengale. S'éventant en aspirant l'air à grosse goulée, elle alla s'asseoir rapidement sur le canapé. Thranduil, inquiet, alla chercher de l'eau fraîche prestement, et un linge pour lui humidifier le visage. Dès que le tissu frais explora sa peau brûlante, elle s'en saisit et le colla à elle avec force. C'est là que tout bascula dans sa tête, l'engloutissant dangereusement. Sa conscience glissa, encore et encore, où plus rien de ce qui se passait autours d'elle, n'avait de consistance.

 _oooOOOooo_

 _Des images, des sons, des gens. Des étendues sauvages à la beauté si merveilleuse, que l'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient l'oeuvre d'un rêve. Et des elfes, à perte de vue. Dans des cités blanches magnifiques, étincelantes de nacre et d'argent. Les arbres jumeaux au loin, irradiant leur toute puissance. Et la mer, magnifique, infinie, qui bordait les ports et les quais d'une couverture lascive et d'un bleu sans nul autre pareil. Changeant constamment sous les rayons du soleil. « Idhril! » on l'appelle au loin, et elle se retourne. Elle n'a jamais vu Valinor, pourtant, elle s'y trouve. Son esprit voguant sur les anciennes magies de Melian. Parcourant la mémoire des arbres d'Arda, et ceux de l'autre rive. Tous si intimement connectés, liés. Puis le décors change, elle se revoit avec Oropher, les souffrances qu'elle avait subi pour juste réussir à survivre. Cependant la fin de ses réminiscences se terminèrent non pas sur sa mort affreuse, sur ce champ de bataille noyé d'eau et de boue, mais dans ces instants volés au ciel, bénis de lumière, où Thranduil et elle, s'aimaient librement. « Thranduil …. » le nom de son amant effleura sa conscience, tandis qu'elle aperçut sa voix au loin. Comme un écho éternel, chargé de promesses._

« Alexandra ! Alexandra ! », le nom change, l'époque aussi, pourtant c'est toujours elle. Là, en ces lieux, qui la rappellent presque cruellement à la réalité. Son corps mortel a du mal à supporter son essence elfique, dans toute sa puissante majesté. Puis, l'ascendant divin la délaisse, la libère. Elle ouvre les yeux, réalisant qu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle se sent différente, mais en étant toujours la même.

 _oooOOOooo_

Thranduil lui épongeait le front calmement, même si tout en lui tremblait d'inquiétude. Il avait légèrement défait les lacets maintenant le haut de son corsage, pour lui permettre de respirer au mieux. Il fronça les sourcils, barrant son front d'une ride soucieuse, et demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ? Vas-tu bien ? ».

A demi allongée sur le sofa, elle ne put que hocher lentement la tête, et se redresser. Quelque chose avait changé. Un courant nouveau circulait dans ses organes. Une force qu'elle avait déjà ressentie quelque fois, lors de certains rites tribaux, mais qui l'avait toujours abandonnée par la suite. La présence de Thranduil s'imprimait directement en elle, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'Un. C'était étrange, limite désagréable, tant elle se trouva dans l'inconfort de cette situation. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait compris son état, la perception s'atténua peu à peu. Il ne resta qu'un écho dans son organisme. Ténu, mais bel et bien là. Elle sut, que jamais plus il ne disparaîtrait.

« Je vais bien …. répondit-elle à voix basse. Je .. je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'une part de mon Moi d'avant, est revenu. Je suis toujours la même, mais l'énergie qui régit mon corps, s'est amplifiée. Voyant l'air totalement perdu et perplexe du roi devant elle, elle sourit, et reprit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est même ….. plutôt bien …. je comprends mieux. J'ai vu certains éléments, et je comprends mieux …... ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que pour toi aussi, tout ceci deviendra aussi clair que de l'eau de roche dans peu de temps ».

Qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait par énigme. Elle lui rappelait trop Galadriel. Mais un fait était certain, son âme n'avait jamais à ce point flamboyé. Elle se teintait de cette lumière crue semblable à celles des elfes, mais la sienne, se paraît de nuances vertes étonnantes. Comme le feuillage tendre d'un printemps, ou les éclats d'une émeraude.

 _« Peut-être qu'Idhril n'est plus aussi loin à présent …. peut-être que ce qu'elle savait à l'époque, lui est revenu, et que, de part ce biais, elle récupère la cognition que la Dame lui avait offert à l'époque ... »_ pensa-t-il avec justesse. Même si cela l'avait toujours plus ou moins dépassé. Il soupira, vaincu, puis il fit d'une voix tendre :

« Qu'importe que je ne comprenne pas présentement …. tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ailles au mieux …..

\- Je t'ai à mes côtés … que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux ? » répondit-elle, la voix vibrante d'un soupçon de mutinerie, et son clin d'oeil effronté, le faucha.

L'ourlet de ses lèvres parfaites s'étira, et lui tendant la main, il l'aida à se lever. Tous les gestes de son humaine se paraient d'une volupté à faire frémir. Aucun mâle digne de ce nom, pourrait ne pas y succomber. Il la trouva parfaite. Ô certes elle ne l'était pas, car elle n'était qu'une mortelle, mais son affection pour elle, l'avait totalement transcendée à ses yeux. Puis, la menant à la table, il eut du mal à freiner la légère excitation qui lécha sa colonne, conscient de ce qui allait se produire. Il souhaita juste que ce qu'il avait préparé, soit à la hauteur de ses propres attentes. Il en vint même à prier Varda. L'air satisfait qui ne s'étiolait pas sur ses traits souverains, laissa Alexandra perplexe, elle ne comprit que quand elle fut devant sa place, et que dans son assiette se tenait une boîte faite de mithril. Minuscule, mais ciselée avec art. Réfléchissant la lumière des bougies comme le plus pur des joyau. Elle coula une attention des plus que surprise sur Thranduil, qui lui répondit simplement par un signe du menton. L'incitant à ouvrir. Il la vit hésiter. Si longtemps qu'il crut qu'elle allait tout simplement lui dire de tout remballer. Mais non. Son anxiété monta en puissance, graduellement, au fil des centimètres qui rapprochait la main de l'humaine de son présent. Les doigts tremblants, elle saisi la boîte argentée, et l'ouvrit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans « Ho » muet d'une stupeur grandiose. Sa voix mourant sous une surprise des plus absolue. Dans un écrin de soie verte se tenait une bague elfique. Le cercle était fait de feuilles finement ouvragées, tandis qu'au centre se tenait le profil d'une biche, dont l'oeil était une émeraude extraordinaire. Estomaquée, troublée … tout les mots en « é » que l'on voulait, n'étaient pas assez puissant pour exprimer sa joie et sa stupeur. Elle prit le bijou entre ses doigts, et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'une enfant devant le plus beau des cadeaux. Tournant et retournant l'anneau, elle ne savait plus que dire ou que faire. Quel vocabulaire serait assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait. « Elle te plaît ? » demanda Thranduil, peut-être un peu froissé par son mutisme déroutant. Pour être honnête, il l'avait plutôt imaginée extatique, exultant de bonheur et criant à tout rompre. Mais pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, son silence l'interpela. Elle était ainsi. Capable de soulever des tempêtes dans des affrontements, mais toute aussi incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, quand des évènements bienheureux, la touchaient. Puis, ne s'y attendant plus, elle lui offrit un rictus indéfinissable, et répondit :

« Si elle me plaît ?! Il faudrait être complètement folle pour ne pas aimer ! Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus saine mentalement, mais là ! Je …. je … mais elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase ».

Quand elle releva les yeux pour capter les siens, toutes les étoiles qu'il put lire dans ses iris bruns, l'incendièrent simultanément. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. L'allégresse sans nom qui la possédait, suintait de chaque parcelle de ce qui la faisait. Puis, reprenant un air revêche, elle s'exclama :

« Une biche hein ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! ».

D'abord saisi presque d'effroi devant cette attaque dont il ne capta absolument pas le seconde degré, il finit par sourire, comprenant sa pirouette quand la ligne fine de ses lèvres scellées, s'étira pour lui offrir le plus éblouissant des sourires. Trop chamboulé lui-même par tout ce qu'ils vivaient, il ne put empêcher d'émettre un petit son de gorge semblable à un rire diffus. Puis, les nerfs aidant, ce rire prit en puissance, au point de résonner dans son diaphragme avec telle ardeur, qu'elle en ressentit les vibrations jusque dans sa propre poitrine. Et le rire du souverain, était communicatif. Face à face, riant de bon choeur alors que sa Seigneurie l'avait quasiment demandé en épousailles en ce jour, ils goûtèrent les saveurs d'un bonheur recouvré. Un bonheur qui leur avait été arraché et refusé il y avait de cela, si longtemps. Se calmant, elle prit la bague et voulu la passer à son doigt. Thranduil l'arrêta dans sons geste, prenant ses mains délicatement, puis, s'emparant de l'objet, c'est lui qui lui passa à l'annulaire. Parfaite. Le cerclage en mithril glissa sur sa peau, et les phalanges, ceignant à la perfection son doigt tendu. Elle tremblait. Trop de sentiments la secouaient avec la douceur d'une harde de chevaux sauvages lancé en plein galop. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle hissa son visage vers le sien. Il crut qu'elle aller lui ravir un baiser, mais non. Les yeux fermés, elle vint humer son parfum si délectable, ce qui le fit affreusement frissonner. Du bout des lèvres, elle effleura le fil de sa mâchoire, puis descendit lentement. Très lentement. Le long de sa gorge, glissant l'extrémité de sa langue sur sa jugulaire comme un vampire humant le sang de sa victime. Accolant sa bouche dessus, voulant sentir l'afflux sanguin traverser sa peau fine pour se calquer sur son offensive labiale. Elle sourit en sentant les pulsations de son coeur s'accélérer peu à peu. Un courant électrique, aussi puissant que la foudre le traversa de la tête au pied. Le clouant sur place. Tendant ses nerfs et ses muscles, au point de le faire souffrir. Instinctivement, il enroula ses bras sur elle, et faisant remonter une main puissante le long de son dos, il longea sa nuque, et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il resserra dès-lors sa poigne dans un geste viril et possessif. Trahissant ses pulsions dominatrices, cherchant à rétablir le contrôle, tandis qu'elle le mettait au supplice. Elle grogna de plaisir alors qu'il accrochait ses lèvres aux siennes, tuant dans sa gorge la pique moqueuse qu'elle voulait prononcer. La pression de ses doigts dans sa chevelure, au lieu de la rebuter, alluma en elle un brasier enivrant qui descendit jusque dans ses reins.

 _« Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce tel désir de possession …. ni celui de vouloir être ainsi possédée par ailleurs. Toute ma vie je n'ai cherché que le contrôle sur les relations, quelles qu'elles soient, car je savais toujours, en mon for intérieur, que personne ne pourrait m'offrir ce sentiment de plénitude qui découle quand son se sent en sécurité ….. Ce lâcher prise troublant qui baigne l'âme dans une chaleur douillette, que je me suis toujours refusée …. et lui …. LUI …. cet elfe de malheur ! Ce roi despotique et vaniteux ! Craint et révéré par tant, m'ouvre les portes de ce royaume que j'ai toujours fui …. Avec lui, rien ne me semble impossible aujourd'hui, car je lui fais entièrement confiance …. ainsi …. je peux tout lui offrir. Sans retenue …. et aimer me sentir sa proie, ou son prédateur …. l'équilibre parfait_ … _. Âme Soeur, Alter Ego …. identiques dans nos forces et nos faiblesses …. et … si il continue comme ça, ce n'est pas les plats à table que je vais dévorer ! »_ pensa-t-elle en se sentant irrémédiablement perdre le contrôle de toutes ses réflexions. Aujourd'hui, il avait gagné.

Il chercha à approfondir l'échange, voulant boire l'essence même de son être, et elle lui en laissa l'accès. Ce baiser, n'était en rien comparable à ceux qu'ils s'étaient offert avant. Ou peut-être lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Quand leurs âmes se cherchaient désespérément. Chaque mouvement de langue leur procurant des frissons érotiques dans tout l'organisme. Alimentant un feu qui devint peu à peu brasier. Puis, tandis qu'Alexandra faisait jouer ses doigts sur sa tunique impatiemment pour la faire céder, c'est lui qui imposa un temps d'arrêt. Il se recula, sous le regard presque furibond de sa compagne de la repousser ainsi. Il lui posa un doigt furtif sous le menton, et déclara dans un murmure « Non, pas comme ça … attends …. ».

Il n'oubliait pas la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, ou plutôt, comment il s'était emparé d'elle. Et ce simple souvenir, lui griffait la conscience. Non. Ce soir, il se devait de l'honorer comme une reine. Sa Reine. _« Ma si parfaite imperfection …. »_ se dit-il en s'amusant de l'indignation passagère qui colorait ses joues. Dans une succession de gestes à la fois forts et agiles, il disposa de son corps élancé, la faisant danser malgré elle dans le salon. Elle bougonna pensant s'écraser le nez sur le sol, car elle n'avait pas sa prestance, mais il avait la main sûre, et le pas, tout autant. Prenant le dessus sur ses maigres résistances, elle calqua ses pieds sur les mouvements qui lui imposait, et, dans le silence le plus total, il colla son front contre le sien, et murmura:

« Tu te souviens de la première danse que nous avons partagé ?

\- Oui …. chuchota-t-elle. Une soirée mémorable, en tout point de vue, et ils n'étaient pas tous heureux ….. ».

Elle grimaça sous le souvenir d'Angrod. Se demandant réellement si Thranduil était maladroit de nature ou si il le faisait exprès.

« Certes … mais ce fut également en cette soirée que j'avais décidé de t'avouer à quel point ta présence à mes côtés, m'était devenu indispensable …. et ce, en si peu de temps …. »

Elle leva des yeux plus que surpris vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Un autre pas de danse, plus fluide, plus aérien, et il continua :

« Tu as bouleversé mon existence …. _Firieth_ …. _Bereth nín …_ Il vit son hoquet de stupeur quand elle traduisit les derniers mots, n'arrivant réellement pas à y croire. Il hocha la tête presque douloureusement, et reprit, Eru ne pouvait me réserver plus improbable surprise. Destin plus étrange. Je te veux Alexandra ….. corps, et âme …. c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent. Comprends-tu ? »

Elle frémit littéralement devant l'intensité de son regard, qui témoignait clairement des engagements qu'il lui demandait. Tout comme lui, les lui faisait, en retour. Et avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, ne voulant plus se perdre dans des palabres inconsistantes, il l'embrassa. D'abord avec tendresse, puis, avec un peu plus de faim. N'oubliant pas ce qu'il voulait, il vint la défeuiller lentement. Il délaça le corsage avec lenteur, puis, défit la ceinture de soie fauve qui habillait sa taille fine. La robe verte chuta au sol aussi légèrement qu'un nuage. Dévoilant aux lueurs ambrées des feux allumés, ses formes et le satin de sa peau. Toujours affublée de ses sous-vêtements, il se fit un devoir de les lui enlever délicatement. Il passa ses doigts fuselés et robustes sous les fines bretelles, et les lui fit descendre le longs des bras. Révélant ses seins ronds et fermes, comme deux pommes au galbe parfait. L'unique tresse de son amante, ayant suivit la croissance naturelle de sa chevelure, vint se plaquer sur le sein droit, sinuant tel un serpent aux modestes éclats de cuivre par endroits. Les cheveux lâchés de sa bien-aimée, habillaient à présent ses épaules. Longueur encore un peu courte pour être féminine, mais bien plus plaisante à ses yeux d'elfe, que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'y faire quand il y repensa. Elle esquissa un geste pour se défaire totalement du sous-vêtement, mais il l'arrêta. Il tourna autours d'elle, et une fois dans son dos, picora ses épaules de baisers aériens, lui donnant une chair de poule qui lui fit l'effet d'une délectable morsure. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout en elle le réclamait. Le voulait. Et ce cher roi avait apparemment décidé de mener la danse en cette soirée. Cependant ….. elle se retourna vivement vers lui, et un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle murmura « Soit tu accélères les choses, soit je te laisse en plan ici ….. ». Elle accrocha ses bras à sa nuque, et tira vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait accentuer le contact. Or, si elle n'y faisait plus attention, Thranduil lui, les voyait. Ces obscurs hématomes qui ne s'étaient pas encore totalement résorbés malgré les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué. Il posa un doigt tendre sur celui de sa tempe, et il déclara :

« Ils sont encore si visibles ….

\- Qu'importe, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Tu le sais très bien ! Et tu es assez doué pour ne pas me faire de mal, je me trompe ? Ou aurais-tu perdu tes qualités elfiques en cette nuit ? »

Remarque à la fois acide et adorable, qui finit de le convaincre. La prenant de court, il la pencha en arrière, et l'accompagnant dans sa chute, il l'allongea sur un tapis douillet et moelleux, dont le toucher était si étrange, qu'elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Une peau de bête. A la toison fournie et soyeuse; celle d'un ours peut-être; dont elle apprécia la caresse sous son dos nu. Tandis que Thranduil s'affairait à retirer ses vêtements, ôtant par la même les derniers remparts de tissus si futiles, qui couvraient la pudeur de son humaine. Elle s'étira comme un chat, pétrissant la fourrure de l'animal sacrifié de ses doigts, la bague offrant des éclats blancs et verts sous l'attention des flammes.

 _« Une peau de bête … un feu de cheminée …. manquerait plus que le vin et ce serait la réalisation d'un fantasme vieux comme le monde …. Cette idée me ferait éclater de rire, si je n'y prenais pas un tel plaisir …. »_ songea-t-elle tandis que son roi s'allongeait au-dessus d'elle lentement.

Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant comme une rivière de soie, chatouillant son épiderme d'attouchements délectables. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle glissa ses longues jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, l'enserrant dans un geste impatient. Elle se cambra d'une voluptueuse anticipation alors que sa virilité se pressait contre son intimité accueillante. Quand il la pénétra et vint à investir son corps d'un assaut à la fois tendre et conquérant, elle trembla de tout son long, comme si elle reprenait soudainement vie. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Bercés et galvanisés l'un et l'autre par les râles de plaisir qu'ils exprimaient. Puis, n'y tenant plus d'une telle délicatesse, Thranduil saisit ses hanches avec ardeur, et ses coups de reins se firent plus possessifs, plus prononcés. Comme voulant imprimer à jamais dans ses chairs, le souvenir indélébile de sa présence. Désirant effacer tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître avant Lui. Elle releva les cuisses, lui donnant un accès des plus total. Complètement conquise par la passion qui le dominait. Après de longues et ardentes minutes, le souffle court, exultant un cri rauque qu'elle étouffa dans le creux de sa gorge, les soubresauts de son corps donnèrent le signal au souverain, qui se laissa également aller. Déposant en elle ses hommages les plus intimes. Il sentit ses doigts se planter dans son dos, pétrissant sa chair, tandis qu'elle était soumise à une jouissance extrême qui lui ôtait tout l'air des poumons. Quand elle retomba, totalement détendue sur le sol, il la trouva radieuse. Les flammes jouant de lumière sur ses joues rouges. Ses yeux brillant de larmes de joies. Il s'affala une seconde, et elle l'entoura de ses bras dans un enlacement si tendre, qu'il crut redevenir un court instant, un enfant se pressant contre le giron de sa mère. Elle colla sa bouche à son oreille pointue, et souffla un « Je t'aime ... » qui faillit littéralement lui faire exploser le coeur. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Les mots se refusèrent à lui. Il ne put que la serrer à l'étouffer, attendant patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Elle avait remonté une partie de sa robe pour recouvrir le bas de son corps alangui. A plat ventre sur la fourrure, elle picorait quelques fruits dans une assiette négligemment posée à même le sol. Le bas de ses jambes relevé en équerre, brassait élégamment l'espace dans un geste presque enfantin. Dévoilant ses chevilles fines et robustes, qui avaient toujours su émoustiller le roi. Ses cheveux sombres masquaient le haut de ses épaules, et il aima la regarder manger un quartier de pomme, croquant et juteux, qui apparemment la satisfaisait pleinement. Elle ferma les paupières de plaisir en sentant le jus frais et sucré habiller sa bouche. Puis elle riva les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il revenait vers elle, une autre assiette dans les mains. Il se posa à son côté droit. Dans des pantalons de soir bleu nuit. Déposant l'assiette à côté de l'autre, il s'assit en tailleur, ses yeux accrochés à la chute de reins magnifique qu'elle lui donnait en spectacle. Il fit une drôle de moue en voyant la rondeur de ses fesses, dissimulée sous le velours émeraude de la robe chiffonnée. Elle tourna le haut du corps vers lui, et il ne perdit pas une miette de sa poitrine exposée ainsi à la candeur des flammes. Les ombres dansant dessus comme des intruses qu'il envia. Par les dieux qu'elle était féminine en cette soirée. Jamais elle n'avait laissé s'exprimer aussi librement cette part de sa personnalité.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous marier plusieurs fois ? » sa question, bien que dite dans une voix tendre, brisa l'austère silence qu'ils avaient instauré.

Les iris clairs du roi remontèrent vers son visage, et il grimaça un quart de secondes. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il lui explique tout ceci. Toujours assis, il lui exposa, ancrant son regard au sien :

« Non. Car normalement, nous ne devons nous marier qu'avec notre âme soeur. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous commettons un péché aux yeux des Valar et à ceux du Père de Toutes Choses. Et les répercussions sont terribles ….. tu peux me croire ….

\- Ainsi, tu as pris femme alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était à l'encontre de vos lois ? S'étonna Alexandra. Car connaissant Thranduil, lui qui était la parfaite représentation de l'inflexibilité, c'était plus que surprenant.

\- Oui ….. Idhril n'était plus, mon père également. De cette guerre je n'ai rapporté que chagrin et malheur. L'accablement qui était le mien, a trouvé refuge dans les bras de Ninglor. J'ai été faible. Tout comme ce jeune prince, perdu et désorienté que j'étais à l'époque, pouvait l'être. J'ai maudit les Valar. Maudit Eru. Je les ai rejeté de toutes mes forces pour ce qu'ils avaient osé me faire. Orgueilleux, vaniteux que j'étais … mais surtout … torturé de douleurs innommables, qui ne se calmaient jamais. J'ai voulu exaucer les dernières volonté de mon père. Devenir roi, prendre épouse, donner un héritier, et protéger notre royaume …. et ce qui restait de notre peuple …. je n'avais plus que cela Alexandra …. plus que cela ….. »

Une douleur incroyable perça sur ces derniers mots, et peut-être que seulement, elle comprit. Qu'elle réalisa tous les sacrifices que ce souverain avait fait pour SON peuple. Si au début de ses souvenirs elle avait pu lui en vouloir de ses choix, à présent, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre. Elle aurait sûrement fait de même. D'ailleurs …. n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait à son échelle ?

« Tous les elfes savent que le mariage est une règle fondamentale qui régie nos existences depuis le début de la création. Mais, chose encore plus puissante et inaliénable, c'est la communion de deux âmes. Les âmes soeurs sont bénies au-delà de tout concept. Alors que le mariage est une fête, un rite, employé par tous; et au final n'importe comment; la cérémonie que j'ai invoqué, la dépasse. Car elle est le « rite entre tous », celle qui présente les âmes devant les dieux. Et les lie à jamais. Qu'importe ce qui advient par la suite, rien ne peut l'altérer ou l'annuler. Au final …. nous ne ferons que concrétiser ce qui nous arrive déjà ….. car, nous nous sommes retrouvés, après tous ces millénaires. Pas de la plus parfaite des façons …. mais retrouvés quand même ….. Et de ça, Tous en sont témoins ! »

Elle remarqua qu'il avait serré le poing sur sa cuisse, tyrannisant le tissu soyeux sous ses doigts. Le ton de sa voix prouvait sa détermination, et le droit légitime dont il se sentait totalement investi. Et il avait raison. Nul ne pourrait témoigner du contraire.

« Donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas réellement un mariage que nous allons contracté toi et moi ? Hésita-t-elle à demander, voulant être bien certaine de ce qu'elle comprenait.

\- Oui et non. Le terme mariage est juste un mot donné à une union de deux partis. La Réunification des Âmes va au-delà, car elle symbolise, comme son nom l'indique, la communion, le fusionnement même, des âmes des deux êtres qui en sont bénis. Le terme mariage est si « galvaudé » à présent, qu'il n'a plus aucun sens …..

\- De ce fait …. quoi qu'il arrive …. nous nous retrouverons toujours …. c'est ça ?

\- Oui …. » affirma simplement Thranduil, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle pensait.

Songeuse, elle braqua son attention vers les flammes de l'âtre, et murmura:

« Ainsi, quand je mourrai …. mon âme reviendra vers toi …. quoi qu'il advienne …..

\- En toute logique, oui …... » répondit-il à voix basse, ses yeux vagabondant à nouveau sur les rondeurs camouflées à sa vue.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Alexandra, et se couchant totalement en soupirant, elle fit, le menton envahi par la fourrure douillette de leur lit de fortune « Ça me convient Thranduil ….. ça me convient parfaitement ….. ».

 _« Ainsi même si je meurs, tôt ou tard; dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, dans mes futures vies, je le rejoindrai …. d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ici ou dans un autre monde; si il venait à disparaître également ….. cela me trouble, et me soulage tellement à la fois …. »_ pensa-t-elle, étrangement bien et détendue, comme rarement elle l'avait été dans son existence.

Elle sentit les doigts de son amant elfique parcourir son dos, et redescendre vers la limite veloutée des tissus verts qui recouvraient son bassin. Puis, aventureux, ils descendirent, encore et encore, dévoilant le galbe de ses fesses. Le contact de l'air un peu plus frais la fit frissonner. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il jeta un coup d'oeil facétieux à son profil couché sur le tapis, et fondit sur cette peau qui ne cessait de le tenter. Glissant sa langue dans le creux de ses reins, plaquant la main gauche entre ses jambes, et la faisant remonter voluptueusement. Il alluma par ces simples gestes, un brasier profond et envoûtant. Recouvrant son dos de son propre corps, il plaqua son bassin contre le sien, et il la sentit se coller à lui instinctivement. Elle bougea pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement, et il se lia à elle dans cette position. Dominateur, viril, et à la fois si tendre. Comme un fauve, puissant, dangereux et tellement protecteur avec les siens. Elle aima le laisser diriger leur corps-à-corps charnel. Sentir sa poigne presque féroce empoigner sa chevelure tandis qu'il la cambrait de plaisir. Eveillant chez elle, des faims toutes aussi voraces et empreintes de luxure. Liaison fatale, au paroxysme des plaisirs.

Il la regarda s'endormir bien plus tard, vaincue d'amour et de fatigue. Feuilletant le livre de ce poète maudit qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des parallèles entre les muses qui avaient inspiré son art, et Elle, l'instrument de tous ses désirs et tortures. Buvant chaque seconde paisible qu'il passait à ses côtés. Veillant sur son trésor comme le plus impitoyable des dragons. Veillant sur celle qui allait enfin devenir, après tous ces combats, ces séparations détestables … SA femme.

.

* * *

.

La chaleur moite était au-delà de l'insupportable. Les boyaux terrestres serpentaient dans une pénombre rougeoyante, où les maigres torches accrochées aux murs boueux, luttaient vaillamment chaque seconde pour ne pas s'éteindre sous le manque d'oxygène. Même les trouées savamment disposées les longs des tunnels, arrivaient à peine à pourvoir les canaux en air potable. Les cloisons suintaient une humidité malsaine, jaunâtre par endroits. Les mousses et les bactéries proliférant autours de ces points de lumière sporadiques. Des tas de tubes et de tuyaux à même le sol, longeaient les coursives mal éclairées, tandis que Gobelins, Uruks et Orques se bousculaient en braillant. Leurs corps massifs et crasseux essayant de se frayer un chemin dans ce cloaque vicié où tous s'affairaient pour mener à bien le grand oeuvre du Maître. Les relents d'excréments se mêlaient à celui de la charogne et de la transpiration, piquant les yeux, irritant la gorge. L'elfe se faufilait habilement au travers de ces immondices, prenant bien soin de ne pas salir ses riches atours aux contacts de ces bêtes sans foi ni loi, qui besognaient sans relâche afin de gagner leur maigre pitance. L'un d'eux eut le malheur de lui bloquer le passage, traînant un sac de charbon pour alimenter les machines, et l'ellon le foula au pied de la plus rude des manières, lui broyant une côte au passage. Ce qui extirpa un hurlement douloureux à la bête qui se tourna, un éclair mauvais dans le regard. Quand il vit qui venait ainsi de le malmener, il s'écrasa plus bas que terre, et ne demanda pas son reste. L'elfe arriva sur une ère plus vaste, où un boucan infernal tapissait les murs d'une grotte gigantesque. Si il n'avait été si absorbé par son travail, il aurait pu admirer les trésors architecturaux terrestres, où stalactites et stalagmites, et divers drapés de calcaire d'une extrême finesse, offraient un spectacle époustouflant. Seuls les cris de rage et de frustration des orques attiraient son attention, tandis que l'un d'eux frappait à grand coup de masse un engin métallique gigantesque, qui refusait de fonctionner. Le tronc énorme de la machine de forme allongée, était relié à divers câbles et tuyaux, tant et si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un calamar géant, dont la gueule vomissaient d'innombrable tentacules poisseuses. Gobelins et autres serviteurs s'écartèrent à la venue de l'elfe, dont le regard clair saisissant, les figeait sur place.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix froide à faire frémir un iceberg.

Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore retournés à sa venue, le firent, et la peur que l'ellon put lire sur leur visage, alimenta une envie malsaine. Cependant, ce fut un homme qui s'approcha de lui. Bien que crasseux, ses vêtements étaient bien soignés. Le tatouage qu'il arborait sur l'avant-bras attestait de son grade dans cet anarchique marasme. L'homme s'inclina devant l'elfe, et exposa :

« Seigneur, la foreuse s'est grippée. Nous avons atteint une zone difficile. A première vue, des strates de couches ferreuses nous bloquent le passage. La taupe mécanique a du mal à franchir les mètres. Les forets s'abîment vite.

\- Contournez-les alors ! S'exclama l'elfe impatient.

\- Nous ne le pouvons pas, les rivières souterraines nous empêchent de passer le matériel …

\- Combien de temps ?! Coupa alors l'ellon d'une voix cinglante.

\- Plusieurs jours. Nous devrons fondre les forets en même temps que nous progresserons. Ce qui demandera plus de main d'oeuvre et plus de charbon et autres combustibles ».

Soufflant d'exaspération, l'elfe toisa l'ingénieur devant lui. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, le visage creusé par la fatigue, et le teint pâle à force de ne pas voir la lumière du jour. Il portait une bougies sur le front via un ingénieux système de casque en cuir. La transpiration gouttait puis s'écoulait le long de ses tempes et de sa gorge. Malgré l'air relativement plus frais de l'immense caverne, la chaleur était insoutenable pour le descendant des eldar. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand une voix rocailleuse et puissante perça le brouhaha ambiant en arrière-plan. Se retournant, il se trouva face à un Huruk-Haï à l'immense stature et aux yeux jaunes. Une large balafre lui barrait le visage de biais, du front à la mâchoire. Souvenir d'un combat avec des Nains, qui lui avait valu la honte et le déshonneur. Il avait échoué dans sa mission, et perdu ses compagnons. Mais, l'honneur étant une notion toute relative chez les orques, il avait vite reprit les rênes du pouvoir qui lui était imparties. Ses iris d'un jaune terrifiant, parfaitement habitués à l'obscurité, tout comme ceux de l'elfe, se fixèrent sur le visage parfait de son interlocuteur, et déclara sans douceur :

« Il vous fait demander.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?! J'ai des choses plus urgentes à régler ! Retourner là-bas va nous demander des heures ! Grogna l'ellon en se tournant à nouveau.

\- Il veut vous voir ! Intima l'Uruk-Haï d'une voix encore plus menaçante. Cela concerne la Cité Blanche! ».

L'elfe darda ses yeux clairs sur l'humain, et ordonna :

« Faites au plus vite. Qu'importe ce que cela coûte, mais nous devons franchir cela rapidement. Si vous n'avez pas avancé quand je reviendrai, les orques auront de quoi se nourrir, me fais-je bien comprendre ? L'homme hocha la tête, devenant livide, et les laissa en courant presque. L'ellon fit dès-lors volte-face, et reprit, de la Cité Blanche ? Bien Shagol, je vous suis ».

L'un comme l'autre hésitèrent à bouger. Même si ils travaillaient ensemble, la méfiance était de mise. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se trouver de dos face à leur ennemi naturel. Shagol eut un rictus dédaigneux en perçant à jour le jeu de l'elfe, et haussant les épaules, il prit les devants. L'ellon le suivit, en silence. Pas peu soulagé de quitter cette fange avilissante où jamais, enfant de son peuple, n'aurait dû mettre les pieds. Mais il était là, chargé d'une mission qu'il s'était lui-même donnée. Sauver ce peuple justement. Qui s'affaiblissait et quittait lâchement ces rives. Cependant, ses plans allaient bien plus loin. Il connaissait les familles qui ne souhaitaient pas partir, et qui peut-être, se rallieraient à sa cause. Il y avait encore tout à faire et planifier, mais cela, il serait assez fin stratège pour le mener à bien. Ces terres ne devaient appartenir aux Hommes ! Jamais ! Il s'en était fait le serment. Jusqu'à en graver son âme au fer rouge. Tôt ou tard, ils repeupleraient Arda, comme au début. Quand les Elfes dominaient le monde de leur présence. Et tous ! Oui TOUS ploieraient devant les nouvelles puissances qui s'offraient à eux. L'industrie, l'armement, la technologie …. desseins que Sarouman avait déjà mis en oeuvre, mais dont les plans avaient été ralentis. Oui. Juste ralentis. Car la tête se trouvait ailleurs. A l'abri des regards, à l'abri de tout. Le Mage avait mit tout son savoir pour garder cela secret, à grands coups de sortilèges puissants. Seulement, tout mage ou Maïa soit-il, mort, sa magie faiblissait inexorablement. Ils devaient se hâter, ou toutes leurs entreprises seraient fortuites.

Ils marchèrent longuement; très longuement, des heures mêmes; dans les boyaux crasseux où même l'espoir de revoir la lumière du jour disparaissait au fil des kilomètres. Puis, comme reprenant un second souffle, ils arrivèrent enfin à la montagne mère. Là où tout avait commencé. Là, l'atmosphère était agréable, la clarté plus présente. Ils gravirent un immense escalier en colimaçon qui semblait sans fin. L'ellon tapa ses bottes et racla ses semelles sur les marches pour les décrotter. Grimaçant de dégoût face au dépôt qu'il laissait en traînées derrière lui. De part et d'autre de cette montée interminable, étaient des cellules, des salles, des couloirs. Ils passèrent devant une immense geôle où des femmes étaient entassées. Les plus belles humaines qu'ils rapportaient de leurs raids. Les Hommes à leur solde consommaient de tout, et la chair tendre était au menu. Sales, à peine nourries, elles leurs servaient à tout. Domestiques, cuisinières, putains. Sort peu enviable à dire vrai, mais cela ne touchait que peu l'elfe qui coula un regard vers elle. Après tout, lui aussi s'était déjà servi. L'avantage avec les humaines, c'est qu'on pouvait leur soutirer leurs faveurs de force. Eru ne venait pas à leur secours en leur ôtant la vie avant les outrages. Pauvres créatures. Si pauvres, qu'elles ne valaient même pas sa mansuétude. Un prédateur se souciait-il du sort de ses proies ? Un vagissement de nouveau-né s'éleva au fond de cet immense trou, et il en frémit. Même dans le dénuement le plus total, même affaiblis, ces animaux trouvaient le moyen de donner la vie et de se reproduire ! Peu importe, l'enfant servirait bientôt de pâture aux orques ou aux gobelins. Mettant un terme rapidement à une vie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les pas massifs de Shagol se perdaient en écho sur les hauteurs, et l'elfe pressa le pas pour le rejoindre. Il reviendrait peu-être plus tard en ces lieux. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Tout comme son père, il ne pouvait lutter contre les effets que les humaines lui faisaient. Lui procuraient. Il avait essayé de lutter de toutes ses forces contre ces attraits contre-nature, mais rien n'y faisait. Ici, de toutes façons, il pouvait être qui il désirait, tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal. Car tous travaillaient pour la même chose. Main dans la main, conjointement, le temps que les plans se déroulent comme ils le souhaitaient. Après …. après, ça c'était une autre histoire. Rien que de penser aux perspectives d'avenir, cela dessina un sourire machiavélique sur ce visage si parfait. Au bout de longues minutes qui semblaient interminables, ils arrivèrent enfin à la forteresse excavée, qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le roi Thorin III. Quelques nains taillaient ci et là, s'activant comme des fourmis. Au final, ils avaient réussi là où tous avaient échoué. Regrouper les races dans une cause commune. Celui de l'avancée technologique, qui leur promettait une vie facile et des richesses à foison. Les couloirs étaient façonnés à la manière d'un château, ainsi que toutes les pièces qui les ceignaient. Montant toujours plus haut, ils sentirent les effluves de l'air pur montagnard s'infiltrer dans les goulets de pierres polies, et enfin, arrivèrent chez Lui.

Les appartements étaient en pierres grises, froides et lugubres. De grandes tapisseries, se parant de moisissures pour certaines, isolaient bien maigrement la pièce de la froidure minérale. Pourtant, intelligemment réfléchies, des meurtrières, creusées également à même la paroi de la montagne, laissaient passer une lumière blanche des plus agréable. La pièce principale, bardée de chandeliers et autres candélabres, était pleine d'objets en tous genres. Malles, meubles, laboratoire ; où un tas de fioles et de bouteilles s'étalaient dans un apparent désordre; bibliothèques croulant sous les livres, les schémas et autres brouillons. Au centre était une machine incroyable, où, lui avait-on expliqué, se tenait les planètes, la lune, le système solaire. Des abstractions pour lui, qui au fil des mois, puis des années, avaient dévoilé tous leurs fascinants secrets. Profondément pétri des croyances de son peuple, son intelligence s'était également abreuvée de ce savoir étrange. Apportées de contrées si lointaines, qu'il ne pourrait jamais visiter. Il visa un parchemin où l'encre était encore fraîche, mais le tracé tremblotant exprimait la fatigue de l'auteur. Shagol se posta à l'entrée d'une autre pièce, plus sombre, d'où des sons caractéristiques s'élevaient. Une respiration lente et poussive, comme celle d'un asthmatique en pleine crise. L'elfe eut une grimace de dégoût passagère, et s'avança également. Quand sa silhouette se présenta à la porte, le Maître des lieux eut un soupir de soulagement. Une esclave était enchaînée non loin. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt soignée vu qu'elle devait être là tout le temps, et assez belle pour retenir l'attention de l'elfe à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait en ces lieux. Son regard insistant fit se recroqueviller l'humaine dans son coin, se couvrant du mieux qu'elle put de sa fine robe de lin. Sur un lit à baldaquin richement ouvragé, se tenait celui dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage. Il lui tenait toujours audience en ces lieux. Des voiles translucides laissaient à peine deviner sa forme, mais l'elfe savait que c'était un homme. Une machine à soufflet s'actionna près du matelas, et le bruit d'un jet d'air continu se diffusa dans la salle. Le Maître eut une toux rauque un court instant, secouant le lit en faisant gémir le bois.

« Approche …. » l'ordre, même dit dans une voix éraillée proche de la mort, était vibrante d'autorité. L'elfe coula une regard suspicieux vers Shagol, qui le toisa d'un air dédaigneux. Les deux s'affrontaient souvent du regard, attendant que l'autre fasse le geste de trop, ce qui leur donnerait le droit d'entrer en confrontation directe. Mais l'Uruk-Haï était malin, jamais il ne donnerait cette joie à cet elfe de malheur. Le plus calculateur et le plus vicieux qui lui était été capable de croiser dans son existence. Il ne soupçonnait pas que ces êtres, puisse compter dans leurs rangs, telle fourberie. L'ellon s'approcha jusqu'au pied du lit, et son ombre masqua la clarté quasi inexistante qui planait sur le sommier, telle un fantôme. Saluant courtoisement leur chef, il déclara laconiquement :

« Vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Comment se passe la progression ….. a-t-on fini par forcer le passage ?

\- Non. Les Montagnes Blanches restent difficiles à éventrer. Aglarond est encore loin.

\- Cette cité tombera avec les autres, tôt ou tard. Je t'ai fait mander pour autre chose …. je dois t'envoyer à Minas Tirtih ….

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta l'elfe d'un air ahuri, réellement abasourdi par telle doléance. Qu'irai-je faire là-bas ? A part mettre ma vie en danger inutilement ?!

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton roi s'y trouve, avec l'humaine …... »

Cette mention retourna l'estomac de l'elfe, qui fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde. Oui il le savait. Que trop bien même.

« Tu sais également que notre tentative d'enlèvement a échoué l'année dernière ….

\- A qui la faute ? Lança l'elfe goguenard en glissant un regard noir à Shagol qui se raidit de suite. Bandant ses muscles tel un fauve se préparant à l'affrontement.

\- Cessez cela de suite ! Ordonna le Maître sans détour. Vos enfantillages n'ont pas lieu d'être sous mon égide ! Est-ce clair ?! Bien ….. j'ai eu vent de nouvelles inquiétantes. Nous ne sommes plus les seuls sur le coup. L'humaine a failli être enlevée à nouveau, et ce, au sein même de la grande cité …

\- Qui aurait si peu de jugement pour commettre tel acte en un lieu pareil ?! Si exposé, alors que les délégations de tous les peuples sont là-bas ? S'exclama l'elfe des plus surpris. Car oui, il fallait être que peu clairvoyant pour ordonner telle chose.

\- Je soupçonne les Nains …..

\- Les Nains ?

\- Oui. Je gage que ce cher roi Thorin III a du comprendre ce que cette humaine représentait. Il est stupide, mais pas à ce point. Nos accords commerciaux ne le mettent pas à l'abri de tout. Il ignore ce qui se trame, mais sa suffisance et sa soif de richesses, lui ont fait commettre une grave erreur. Il ne peut ne serait-ce que soupçonner, dans quelle situation il s'est mis. Je suis certain que cette petite va vite comprendre ….. Une quinte de toux grasse vint à couper l'homme un petit moment. Sa respiration difficile assourdissait tous ceux qui étaient présents. Reprenant son souffle, il continua, je la veux Maeglin ! Vivante tu entends ! Elle est la seule qui puisse continuer réellement mon oeuvre !

\- Jamais elle ne le voudra ! Elle préfèrera mourir, elle nous l'a déjà prouvé ! rétorqua Maeglin avec une moue étrange que leur maître n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

\- Vraiment ? De ça vois-tu, j'en suis certain …. mais quelque chose c'est produit. Quelque chose de merveilleux pour nous …..

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est l'âme soeur de ton souverain Maeglin ….. cette nouvelle vient juste de nous parvenir ….

\- Impossible ! S'écria l'ellon en rugissant presque. Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'une sale petite humaine peut avoir tel honneur ?! »

Son agitation était visible. Qu'avaient donc leurs Dieux pour accepter et fomenter tout ceci ? Les Elfes étaient-ils à ce point maudits ? Cette annonce ne fit qu'accroître le peu de foi qu'il lui restait. Entre les départs des siens, la guerre de l'anneau où leurs Dieux avaient brillé par leur absence alors qu'ils étaient pris à la gorge. Sans oublier que cette fichue guerre avait été gagné grâce à qui ? Un Semi-Homme ! Pas un Elfe, pas un Homme, ni un Nain, mais un Semi-Homme ! Une race dépourvue de sens, qui jamais n'aurait dû fouler ces terres tant leur existence était futile. N'y avait-il donc plus de bon sens et de logique dans l'univers ? Il entendit un long soupir d'agacement provenant du lit, et Maeglin essaya de taire ce qui le dévorait.

« Comment je ne le sais pas, s'impatienta l'homme voilé. Et je m'en fiche royalement. Il veut célébrer leur union devant les Valar ….

\- Non ! Non et non ! Je vais empêcher cela ….

\- Tu n'empêcheras rien du tout imbécile ! La remontrance claqua comme un coup de fouet, comme si le Maître avait donné toute sa force là-dedans. Au contraire, nous devons laisser tout ceci se dérouler ….. devant l'air complètement perdu de son sous-fifre, il expliqua, laissons-les s'unir Maeglin. Laissons-les réunir leurs âmes …. car, nous aurons un point de pression incommensurable. Elle n'a pas peur de mourir hein ? Mais tuer son roi, son âme soeur, crois-tu que cela la laissera indifférente ? Si elle venait à disparaître, Thranduil s'éteindrait ….. je sais que tu tiens à ton souverain d'une certaine manière, Maeglin ! Trancha l'homme avec mépris. Pour cela que tu ne dois pas lui faire de mal. Elle coopérera, pour sauver celui qu'elle aime, elle coopérera ….. crois-moi. Si le Roi des Elfes Sylvestre venait à s'éteindre, qui protégera la forêt ? Qui prendra soin des arbres, et perpétuera leur farouche protection ? Comprends-tu ? Avec lui nous l'avons elle. Sans lui, nous aurons la main basse sur toutes les forêts d'Arda. Même si cette seconde option ne me plaît guère, car elle seule peut réellement parachever ce que j'ai entrepris. Cependant, nous pourrons alors nous étendre à l'air libre, déversant notre supériorité sans résistance. Et ce ne sont pas les Hommes qui pourront se défendre …. leurs murs ploieront comme du papier sous le feu.

\- Et les Nains ? Exposa alors Maeglin réfléchissant aux conséquences.

\- Les Nains ?! L'homme eut un petit rire qui se transforma en une autre quinte de toux. Les Nains …. seront les premiers à payer le prix des égarements de leurs souverains. Il est temps de leur montrer que Smaug le Terrible, n'était pas le pire des fléaux sur Arda …... Prends cette lettre, et va Maeglin. Attends que ce mariage soit validé par les dieux, et donne-la lui. Donne-lui les instructions dont je vais te faire part. Bientôt …. nous aurons une présence féminine dans nos rangs, j'espère que tu sauras te tenir. Je connais ….. tes penchants …... ».

L'elfe sentit une vile piqûre au creux de son estomac à ces quelques mots. Plus haïr une personne en cet instant, serait impossible. A part se haïr lui-même peut-être, et ce père qui lui avait refilé cette odieuse tare. Leur Maître lui dévoila son plan, puis le laissa partir. Une fois l'elfe ayant quitté les lieux, la voix poussive de l'homme déclara :

« Garde un oeil sur lui Shagol. Je sais que tôt ou tard, il défiera mon autorité, ou essaiera de me doubler. Et je te charge de la sécurité de l'humaine. Je sais qu'il ne pourra lutter contre ce qui le pousse et le dévore. Je la veux capable de raisonner convenablement. Si il se défoule sur elle, je ne pourrai rien en tirer, et nous aurons, là oui, tout perdu. Sa soif de contrôle et de pouvoir sont louables tant qu'elles servent mes desseins. Les tiens seront en danger si il parvient à prendre le dessus, comprends-tu ?

\- Oui Maître, fit Shagol en hochant la tête lentement ».

L'Uruk-Haï tourna la tête vers la porte que l'ellon venait de prendre, puis ses iris coulèrent sur la femme enchaînée dans la pièce. La vue de cette chair pâle lui donna faim, aussi salua-t-il son chef, et quitta lui aussi les lieux. Après de longues secondes, la chaîne bougea, et tirant dessus, il ordonna « Apporte-moi à boire ! ». La femme hocha la tête, et allant à une table ronde, versa de l'eau dans un verre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre, et accepté son triste sort. Ce disant au final, qu'elle était toujours mieux lotie que ces compagnes d'infortune dans les entrailles infernales de la montagne. Cependant, quand la main creusée et semblant sans âge se referma sur la sienne pour prendre le godet, elle fût parcourut d'un frisson morbide.

.

* * *

.

Les embruns tièdes caressaient son visage pâle et ses épaules découvertes, dans un baiser suave. Sa longue chevelure d'or, rivalisant de beauté avec les rayons du soleil. Tout était d'un calme apaisant. Les mouettes au loin, poussaient leur chant répétitif, accompagnant le rythme presque linéaire des scies et des outils s'élevant dans le port, tandis que les charpentiers construisaient les bateaux qui béniraient leurs voyages. Certains de ces fiers navires étaient au mouillage, leurs proues graciles, étincelantes d'ivoire sous l'astre solaire, se balançaient agréablement sur le fil des eaux. Les reflets des étendues saphir jouaient de lumière, morcelant leur peau peinte d'une myriade de tâches encore plus claires. Sur une des allées pavées bordées d'un parapet surplombant la ville en contre-bas, Galadriel ferma les paupières, et un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Enfin …. » murmura-t-elle lentement, tandis que sa vision se déployait telle les ailes des oiseaux planant au-dessus des eaux calmes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla le spectacle idyllique qui s'offrait à elle, loin des souffrances et des combats qui recommençaient à agiter leur monde. Plus loin, de jeunes elfes jouaient sur la jetée, leurs rires clairs s'élevaient pour chevaucher les vagues. Tournant la tête légèrement, Galadriel embrassa du regard le patio ouvert où se tenait Gladhwen et Aerlinn. L'elleth, bientôt épouse d'Haldir, apprenait patiemment à l'elfine à faire un point de croix. La préparant aux travaux manuels si chers aux ellyth; et qui combleraient souvent ses journées d'hiver à venir. Même si l'enfant au caractère bien trempé, préférerait sûrement suivre la voie des elfes sylvestres. Courant et musardant au travers des bois jours et nuits. La petite avait recouvré quelques couleurs, et ses douleurs étaient moins vives. Pour autant son destin n'était pas sûr. Etrangement, un épais brouillard planait sur sa destinée. Même Galadriel n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui allait advenir de l'enfant. Gladhwen posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux, et, s'allongea sur le banc de marbre blanc où elles étaient assises. Posant sa jolie tête blonde sur les genoux de celle qui était devenue sa mère d'adoption. Aerlinn fredonna un air tendre, caressant sa longue chevelure éclatante comme un champ de blé sous le soleil printanier. La magie de Galadriel fonctionnait, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle allait les rejoindre quand elle vit Haldir accourir vers elle. Il s'inclina respectueusement, et demanda:

« Vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Oui Haldir, répondit-elle de sa voix douce habituelle. Je viens juste de voir ce que je pressentais. Le Roi Thranduil va prendre femme …..

\- Impossible ! S'exclama Haldir. Il ne peut se marier deux fois !

\- Il ne se marie pas selon les usages connus et répandus, Haldir. Le Roi Thranduil est un vieil elfe, qui connait bien plus nos coutumes qu'il ne veut le laisser entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette décision va avoir un rôle capital dans le devenir d'Arda. A ma vue se portent deux destinées. Prions pour que la lumière gagne, Haldir. Mais, dans les deux cas, ils ne pourront combattre seuls ….. elle braqua ses yeux d'un bleu fabuleux dans les siens, et demanda sans détour, votre choix vous appartient, Haldir. Mais en ce jour vous devez le faire. Resterez-vous ici, et prendrez-vous un des bateaux pour Valinor ? Ou partirez-vous leur porter soutien et concours ? ».

Haldir riva son attention vers Aerlinn qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, ainsi qu'un éblouissant sourire qui le chamboula comme une jeune ellon amoureux. Il savait ce que la question de la Dame impliquait. Partir, serait le risque de ne plus les revoir. De les délaisser. Réservé comme à son habitude, ses traits aristocratiques ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Il se tourna, et braqua son attention vers les étendues outre-mer qui se liaient à l'horizon.

« Quelle chance avons-nous de remporter cette bataille Dame Galadriel ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Mes pouvoirs s'estompent peu à peu. Et les Valar me refusent de discerner quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire. Ils ne me montrent que les décisions importantes qui sont prises, au-delà des murs de la Cité Blanche. Et, je ne pourrai que peu vous prêter main forte lors des mois à venir ….. pour cela, que cette décision vous appartient. Plus que jamais …... ».

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule massive, et, les yeux toujours fixés sur la ligne séparant la mer et le ciel, il soupira longuement. Ses pensées allèrent vers le Roi Elessar, Elrond, Celeborn, le Roi Thranduil, et son fils Legolas …. ceux qui avaient combattus lors de la grande guerre, et qui se retrouvaient à nouveau en proie à tous les dangers. Il inspira grandement, essayant d'évacuer la brume de doutes qui vint assaillir son esprit. Puis se présenta à lui le plus cruel des faits. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se décider. Après tout, ne méritait-il pas lui aussi la douceur d'une vie sans guerre et sans combat, avec sa femme et cette jeune elfine qui s'était peu à peu introduit dans son coeur ? Ses yeux d'un gris profond, presque comme un ciel d'orage, se fermèrent un instant, puis se rouvrirent aussi abruptement. Un étrange sourire déforma ses lèvres pleines, et il soupira tristement:

« Soit … puisqu'il faut ainsi se décider …. serai-je le seul à devoir choisir ?

\- Non Haldir … et de cette décision en découleront beaucoup d'autres par la suite, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ….. Mais vous êtes le premier à qui je le demande …. » avoua Galadriel tendrement, ses yeux bleus ayant un éclat vif alors qu'elle lisait en lui.

.

* * *

.


	42. La Danse des Flammes

**.Milyi:** Je suis juste réaliste pour répondre à tes interrogations. Après j'ai un style assez "simple", que j'ai toujours eu, et qui me caractérise je pense. C'est mon "style". Vu que je veux pas faire le Goncourt ça me va pour le moment XD. Je pense que j'en laisse suffisamment aux autres pour ce qui est du reste ;) Merci en tout cas pour ton enthousiasme toujours au rendez-vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bizzzz

 **.JulieFanfic:** Même malade tu laisse une review ! Tu es THE BEST OF THE BEST ! XD J'essaye de faire des petits moments intenses entre ces deux-là, sans en faire des tonnes, ce qui, connaissant parfois mon âme de romantique, me demande du travail héhé. Maeglin et son maître sont flippants, et tu vas flipper de plus en plus en suivant l'histoire ... surtout avec Maeglin je pense ! mdrr ... Le futur est déjà écrit, tu le sait ;) On verra ce qu'il leur réserve à tous :p

 **.Neipthys16: ** J'essaye toujours de trouver un nom de chapitre qui résume ledit chapitre, ou évoque un moment ou l'esprit qui s'en dégage. (Pas forcément évident ^^). Ils se retrouvent enfin, et en effet, Alexandra traverse une passe à la fois merveilleuse et totalement déstabilisante. Maeglin est prisonnier de son esprit, que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard Mesdames ... sa maladie a une raison d'être (mais vous vous en doutez déjà vu que je ne laisse rien au hasard ! Tout est réfléchi et écrit, fomenter des chapitres en amont ! héhé) Pour les machines et le "maître", tu auras la réponse vers la fin de l'histoire ;) Pour quelle raison veut-il qu'elle les rejoigne ? Là aussi tu auras les réponse dans quelques chapitres ;) mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire héhé ... TOUTES les réponses tu les auras bientôt ... patience "Petit Scarabée" ! ;p . En tout cas, un grand merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes reviews à chaque fois ! :))

 **.Maurore: ** Merci merci merci pour tous ces compliments ! *rougis* Avoues que tu as eu peur avec le début hein ?! XD (j'aime bien faire des frayeurs comme ça ^^). Haaa ravie de voir que ce couple te plaise ! Ils me donnent tellement de boulot ces deux-là ! mdr Oui il a fait exprès, mais en même temps, il dit au début de l'histoire (quand elle se fait enlever dans sa cité) ce que cet animal représente pour lui ... c'était donc logique ^^ Alexandra se "battra avec les armes" qu'elle a sur Arda, ce qui en fait, ne fait pas grand chose au final si on regarde bien ;) Et merci pour ce compliment de fin qui me fait énormément plaisir ^^

 **.Léafournival: ** Pas de soucis, comme je dis toujours, je comprends qu'on ait une vie à côté, ce que je comprends moins (et là je suis franche) ce sont les gens qui disparaissent du jour au lendemain, sans raison ou explication ! C'est toujours assez frustrant ^^ Merci d'avoir trouvé le temps de me laisser un petit com ! ^^

 **.Eilonna: ** Pour ça que je le note pour la longueur. Tu fais des efforts et ça me touche ! :) Tu m'as fait sourire avec "le vieillard bien dégueux" XDD Mais en un sens, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ;) Ouiii pour la réaction d'Alexandra tu sais que j'aime bien jouer avec les "nerfs" de mes lectrices ! Et j'adore m'amuser des réactions de mes persos ! :p Là aussi je suis vraiment contente si le couple Alex/Thranduil te fasse à ce point "planer" ! ;) Bisouilles ^^

 _ **.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES !**_

 _ **A ce jour 22,015 lectures cumulées sur cette fanfic !**_

 _ **MERCI A TOUTES !**_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Roulée en boule sur le tapis en peau de bête, elle frissonna. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la sortit de son sommeil. Le visage à moitié recouvert par sa chevelure sombre, elle s'étira langoureusement, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en couvrant sa bouche du plat de la main. Elle ressentit les légères courbatures dues à ses bleus encore présents, et les folies qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit. Remontant le tissus de sa robe pour mieux se couvrir, elle réalisa que le feu était toujours vif, mais la fraîcheur matinale avait eu raison de ses rêves. Très agréables par ailleurs, se souvint-elle en souriant. Embrassant du regard la grande salle qui faisait le salon des appartements de Thranduil, elle se leva, surprise de se trouver seule. Bougonnant quelque peu, elle s'enveloppa grossièrement du velours de sa toilette chiffonnée, et prit le chemin pour aller à la salle d'eau. Un autre bâillement tenta de la sortir de la demie torpeur dans laquelle elle évoluait, et elle s'arrêta dans la chambre. Se dirigeant vers ses maigres bagages, elle sortit une autre robe; ses habits d'Intendant devant être lavés; des sous-vêtements, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Peu ravie de se trouver si solitaire après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Puis, pestant à qui mieux mieux devant le miroir surplombant la vasque en céramique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bêtement. Un de ces sourires débiles qu'elle-même détestait. Mais voilà, comment ne pas se sentir quelque peu à côté de ses pompes et sur un petit nuage après ça ? Elle posa ses affaires et alluma le mitigeur de la baignoire. Inspectant les produits pour le bain, elle versa quelques huiles, et trouva du savon au chèvrefeuille, dont l'odeur lui rappela immédiatement son amant. Et quel amant ! Rien que de repenser à leurs ébats, elle se sentit rougir, et quasiment comme une adolescente, elle aurait gloussé comme une dinde si elle n'y faisait pas attention. Soupirant, elle pensa _« J'avais oublié quelles sensations cela pouvait faire. S'accorder le droit d'aimer, et d'être aimer, pleinement …. sans artifices …. Avec ce que je vis actuellement, je me demande même si j'ai pu réellement aimer un jour, car jamais je n'ai vécu cette félicité proche de l'aliénation ….. Cependant, tous plaisirs divins soient-ils, il faut que je retouche le sol et que je m'attèle à ce qui m'attend …... de plus, j'oubliais que je vais me marier, doit bien y avoir des trucs à préparer pour ces choses-là, non ? »_ Elle se figea un instant, regardant à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, et répéta cette fois-ci à voix haute « Marier …. sérieux …. qui aurait pu croire que ça m'arriverait un jour ? Et qui plus est ici ? Dans un autre monde …. avec un roi ….. un elfe ….. ». Ces mots prononcés ainsi, s'habillant du timbre de sa voix, avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si tout ce qui se produisait, prenait réellement corps en ces instants.

« Et j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ce choix …. » coupa Thranduil qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte et entrer.

Dévêtue, frissonnante des fraîcheurs matinales, elle se tourna vers lui, le trouvant encore une fois, si odieusement magnifique. _« Comme je me dis souvent … si il n'avait pas été aussi beau, les choses auraient sûrement été plus simples ….. comment j'ai pu me laisser séduire par cette perfection glacée ?! »_ Encore une fois, cette interrogation la tarauda, elle qui s'était toujours fait un devoir de bouder telle plastique. _« Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau », ma grand-mère serait fière de moi tiens ! »_ ironisa-t-elle en faisant glisser son regard sur les atours du roi. A nouveau affublé de ses marques royales, elle fit une étrange moue qu'il comprit de suite. Alors qu'elle se plongeait dans les eaux chaudes et accueillantes, il déclara d'une voix grave et amusée :

« Je ne peux décemment pas me pavaner à demi-nu tout le temps, même si j'en conviens, cette vision t'émoustille au plus haut point …..

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! s'exclama Alexandra en exprimant un petit rire adorable de moquerie. Entres ou sors, mais ferme-la porte s'il te plaît ! Je crains le froid Moi ! »

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir faussement ennuyé, et la porte se ferma. Elle résista à l'envie de tourner la tête pour voir si il était encore là. L'absence de son odeur caractéristique lui donna la réponse. Tiraillée entre l'indignation latente d'être ainsi laissée de côté, et le plaisir égoïste de savourer des minutes de solitude, elle s'étira dans les eaux chaudes et commença à se laver. Au final, elle était ravie de pouvoir se délasser et de s'occuper d'elle ainsi. Seule. Agréablement seule. Et cette solitude, elle le savait à présent, deviendrait une richesse rare, qu'elle se devrait de préserver et de défendre, si elle ne voulait pas devenir totalement dingue. Son esprit était résolument trop libre et sauvage, pour accepter sereinement une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers les forêts immenses qui habillaient Arda. Leur majestueuse présence, à la fois merveilleuse et réconfortante. Elle aurait aimé les rejoindre. Se perdre sous les frondaisons denses de l'Eryn Lasgalen, retrouver cette doucereuse impression d'être à nouveau ….. chez soi. Tandis qu'elle passait délicatement l'éponge ronde et surchargée de mousse sur ses bleus, elle grimaça légèrement. Il lui tardait de ne plus voir ces stigmates. Cela entraîna la pensée de son ami défunt. Ce soir, les funérailles auraient lieu. De revoir le visage de Skall lui tordit l'estomac. Un chagrin tout naturel vint la hanter, tandis que ses gestes s'étaient fait plus lents. Puis, la lumière joua d'éclat sur le cerclage en mithril de son anneau, et, ceci bouscula sans trop de ménagement la nostalgie qui commençait à la dévorer. Comme hypnotisée par la beauté de ce précieux ouvrage, elle caressa les ciselures et autres entrelacs qui paraient et bordaient cette tête de biche si magnifiquement ouvragée. Même si elle n'était pas férue de cet animal, elle dut admettre qu'il était de toute beauté. Et puis, elle pouvait bien céder à ce caprice souverain, avec tout ce que Thranduil faisait pour elle. Son magnifique roi des elfes revint sur le devant de la scène, et là, toutes tensions la déserta. Rien que de penser à lui, avait la fâcheuse tendance à la rendre plus affable. Comme si tout ce qui émanait de lui, créait un cocon douillet et protecteur des plus agréables. Et des plus pervers, elle le savait. Car cela n'était pas bon du tout. Même si elle appréciait cela, elle en savait également tous les risques sous-jascents. Dont la perte de vigilance qui ne devait absolument pas lui faire défaut. Surtout maintenant. Un son grave et puissant s'éleva au loin, la sortant de ses tergiversations. Relevant la tête, tendant l'oreille, elle perçut des bruits nouveaux. Des cors, des tambours, des instruments de musiques s'élevaient dans les plaines du Pelennor. Surprise, elle finit de se laver, se rinça, se sécha. Elle enfila une robe de velours sanguin. Un rouge profond tirant sur le bordeaux. L'encolure avait de fines coutures dorées, et la ceinture était faite d'une cordelette toute aussi fauve, terminée par deux petites houppes adorablement cuivrées. Les manches partaient en s'évasant à la manière des robes médiévales. Elle lorgna le haut de la robe, où là encore un laçage des plus féminin était apposé. Elle desserra légèrement les lacets, elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine, mais elle voulait être à l'aise. Fin prête, elle sortit, et trouva Thranduil devant les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Sa haute silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise au travers de la clarté montante du jour. Il avait l'air réellement absorbé par ses pensées, aussi n'osa-t-elle pas lui parler. Elle n'oubliait jamais qu'il était roi, et qu'en tant que tel, il devait gérer une foule de chose qui n'effleurait même pas la conscience du commun des mortels. _« Ou immortels …. »_ pensa-t-elle avec une note d'humour, tout en découvrant la table mise avec le petit déjeuner posé dessus. Son estomac vint à trahir sa présence en gargouillant affreusement, ce qui tira Thranduil de ses songes éveillés. Il tourna son profil aristocratique vers elle, et son oeil gauche étincela. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres parfaites, et se tournant complètement vers elle, il déclara :

« Tu es radieuse en cette matinée …. réellement abasourdie par ce compliment venu d'on ne sait où, elle ne trouva rien à dire, et quand elle allait le remercier, il la coupa, cependant, j'aurais aimé te soigner avant. Il va falloir que tu ôtes ta robe à nouveau …. ».

Elle nota la lueur de malice qui éclaira son regard bleu une fraction de seconde, et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle rétorqua :

« Ho je vois que cette option te gêne au plus haut point !

\- N'y vois que la plus grande nécessité à tout ceci …. mentit-il avec panache, essayant de se retenir de sourire quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben voyons ! » lâcha-t-elle que peu convaincue par l'honnêteté de son souverain.

Elle alla prendre place à la table, sans l'attendre, et il fronça les sourcils. S'avançant vers la tablée, il la regarda se servir allègrement, et se raclant la gorge, il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment, surprise par sa réaction.

« Il n'est pas convenable que tu sois à table, ni que tu te serves par ailleurs, avant moi …. déclara-t-il la voix grave, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté ses traits fins ».

Alexandra sentit un truc lui mordre l'échine, et ce n'était certes pas un sentiment des plus cordial. Voyant qu'elle serrait les doigts sur le petit pain qu'elle venait de prendre, il alla s'asseoir souverainement en face d'elle, et continua, la voix presque traînante :

« Je sais ce que tu penses ….

\- Vraiment ? Hier soir cela ne t'a pas gêné outre mesure ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? Eclaire-ma lanterne …. mon Roi ! L'inflexion qu'elle donna au dernier mot le fit grimacer, réellement atteint par son attaque.

\- Tu penses que je suis légèrement abject et très à cheval sur les principes, surtout que je viens de te demander « en mariage », et que nous avons passé une nuit des plus merveilleuse ….

\- Ravie de voir que cela ne t'a pas échappé …. coupa-t-elle en délaissant le pain martyrisé par sa poigne pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine ».

Il lut à son air déterminé, que malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle aussi, ne changerait pas d'une once. Ce qui le réconforta en un sens. L'un comme l'autre, avaient réellement les mêmes craintes concernant ce qui les attendait. Ils avaient tellement attendu pour s'engager, malgré tout ce qu'ils savaient, qu'ils avaient peur de se fourvoyer, et de souffrir. Cependant, aucun des deux ne le dirait ouvertement. Thranduil posa sa main droite sur la table, puis, faisant courir ses doigts vers un verre en cristal, il commença à en caresser le fil. Son index et exécuta un mouvement circulaire gracieusement. Habillant le bord de son toucher aérien, le faisant ainsi légèrement chanter. Rien que de le voir manier ses mains avec telle dextérité la fit frissonner. Malgré la tension qui s'élevait entre eux, les souvenirs de la nuit étaient encore bien vifs.

« Il faut que tu comprennes … reprit Thranduil calmement, en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Aujourd'hui, une délégation étrangère arrive. Notre union n'est pas encore avérée. Personne ne le sait à part le cercle fermé des souverains présents hier. Nous allons devoir partager nos repas avec eux et …..

\- Et tu ne veux pas, qu'en étant trop familière et mal éduquée, je crie à la face du monde que le « sacro saint roi des elfes » s'est fourvoyé avec une humaine ?! s'exclama-t-elle au bord de l'explosion. Elle serra le poing de rage sur la table, et Thranduil le vit. Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle l'invectiva avant. Rassure-toi ! Je suis un chien dressé qui a bien appris sa leçon ! Je ne te ferai pas honte ! Ô Grand Souverain Toutes Perfections ! asséna-t-elle mordante. Que crois-tu ? Que je sois à ce point stupide _Thranduil Oropherion_ ?! Je sais me fondre dans la masse, devenir invisible même si je le souhaite ! Certaines de mes missions consistaient à cela ! Mais que je sois obligée de t'en parler me heurte ! Car honnêtement, je te croyais plus éclairé me concernant ! »

 _« Bon, il me semble que là j'ai fait un impair ….. »_ pensa Thranduil en se raidissant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé soulever telle géhenne chez elle en parlant de cela. Pour lui, ces choses étaient de l'ordre du naturel, il n'y voyait aucun mal à les aborder. Elle détourna la tête de lui, et braqua son visage vers les fenêtres, d'où le vacarme d'une liesse étrangère commençait à envahir les rues de Minas Tirith. Son air fermé prouvait qu'il l'avait blessé. Cruellement même aux vues des tremblements qui envahissaient ses lèvres fines, alors qu'elle faisait des trésors de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Lui y compris. Rivant à nouveau sur sa majesté une attention incendiaire, elle cracha presque :

« On peut dire que tu as le chic pour être un parfait amant, et un conjoint prévenant après ce que nous avons partagé ! Plus rustre tu meurs ! »

Il entendait de sa place son coeur qui tambourinait de colère, sa respiration qui devenait plus forte.

« Je ne te ferai pas honte, tu sais quoi ?! Je peux même rester ici toute la sainte journée si tu le souhaites ! A l'abri des regards ! Là où je ne serai pas assez stupide pour faire des choses inconsidérées ! MIEUX ! Je peux même carrément partir de la cité pendant plusieurs jours, comme ça tu seras débarrassé de moi ! »

Thranduil blêmit, car il savait qu'elle serait totalement capable de mettre cette menace à exécution. Il était conscient que même unis, il n'aurait jamais totalement la main mise sur elle. Elle aurait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à lui prouver qu'il ne contrôlerait jamais tout ce qu'il souhaiterait. Et surtout pas sa nature farouche et passionnée. Voyant qu'elle montait dans les tours, car réellement vexée, il trancha avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Tu as fini oui ?! La sécheresse de sa voix la stoppa. Face à face, ils se toisèrent en silence. Ne sois donc pas si stupidement sensible ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Ta position n'est pas encore assise. Ton destin, comme tu le soulignes si souvent, n'est pas sûr en ce monde ! Alors je ne me vois pas t'exposer bêtement sans te donner quelques conseils, en sachant qu'un peuple des plus sauvages foule le Gondor en ces jours ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir aller te chercher au Harad parce que quelqu'un se sera aperçu des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Tu deviens trop précieuse _melleth-nin_ , pour que je puisse te laisser faire ce que bon te semble tout le temps …. il est de mon devoir de te préserver ! Par Varda ne le comprends-tu pas ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de Chevalier Servant ou de Garde du Corps ! J'ai toujours pris soin de moi seule ! Répliqua-t-elle têtue.

\- Et bien cela a changé du moment où tu m'as dit « oui » Alexandra ! Tu es à présent ma femme tu entends ! Et en cela tu te dois d'obéir à certaines règles …. dont la plus fondamentale en tant qu'âme soeur …... celle de ne plus penser à toi mais à NOUS ! Saisis-tu ce concept là ?! Ce n'est plus TA vie qui est en jeu par les Valar ! Mais la NOTRE ! » le plat de sa main s'écrasa si violemment sur la nappe que tous les couverts en vibrèrent.

Ses iris clairs s'étaient noyés dans des flammes à la fois courroucées et effrayées. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle comprit. Les mots de Thranduil résonnant dans sa tête comme si ils se gravaient au burin quelque part dans son esprit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses bras, et rivant ses yeux vers ses couverts, elle eut une boule brûlante qui lui comprima le larynx. Avec un effort commensurable, elle avoua :

« Et voilà bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas de cela … que j'en avais peur … que toute ma vie je n'en ai jamais voulu ….. je ne veux pas porter tel fardeau Thranduil …. porter entre mes mains la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. D'être la garante de son bien-être ou de sa protection …..

\- Pourtant … amour …. n'est-ce pas ce que ton prénom suggère ? » demanda-t-il alors la voix étonnamment plus tendre.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux ronds de surprise, ne se souvenant plus du tout lui avoir parlé de l'étymologie de son prénom. Elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'il le lui resserve à ce moment précis, où là oui, il prenait toute son importance. Cela la chamboula au-delà des mots. Toucha une partie de son âme qu'elle refusait de voir. Ni même ne voulait ne serait-ce qu'appréhender. Thranduil se leva, et vint vers elle. Toute trace de colère l'avait déserté. Il prit une chaise qui était au bout de la table, et la traîna à sa suite. Prenant place à ses côtés, dos à la fenêtre, la lueur du jour para sa chevelure diaphane d'un halo de lumière singulier. Tel qu'elle crut avoir un ange en face d'elle. Cette conception retourna sa perception du monde présent, un milliers de choses se bousculant dans son esprit. Il vint chercher ses mains, et forçant contre la résistance qu'elle lui donnait, il la contraint à se placer face à lui.

« Dans notre peuple, le sens des prénoms est très important. D'ailleurs, nous n'en portons pas qu'un. Nous en avons même trois. Celui de notre père ou notre mère, puis ensuite, celui que l'elfe choisi lui-même. Ensuite peut venir, à la place de ce denier qui est très intime, un autre donné par la mère à nouveau, ou par les autres, un nom qui nous caractérise quand nous sommes adultes …..

\- Même pour ça vous êtes obligés de faire compliqué … piqua Alexandra grinçante, forçant toujours un peu contre l'étreinte digitale du souverain.

\- Oui, parce que nous savons que tout à un sens, continua Thranduil sans se laisser perturber par son attaque. Ainsi, ma douce amie …. le nom que tu portes, caractérise ce que tu es, le destin qui t'est attribué …. « Défenseur de l'Humanité » ….. n'est-ce pas ce que tu es dans le fond ? N'est-ce pas ce qui te fait ? Sur ta Terre comme ici …. n'es-tu pas la détentrice de ce fardeau ? Menant maints combats pour la préservation …...? Il fit une pause, lisant sur le visage de son humaine, tous les paramètres qui étaient en train de prendre place dans sa jolie caboche. Ainsi … même si tu t'en défends, tu ne peux y échapper ….. tu es faite pour défendre et protéger. Et, avec cet orgueil qui est mien, je suis plus que ravi et flatté d'être le premier sur qui tu devras veiller ….. ».

La lueur de malice qui brasilla dans ses prunelles saphir soutira un sourire à son amante. Quand il était ainsi, elle ne pouvait lutter indéfiniment.

« Je dépose ma vie, aussi immortelle soit-elle … au creux de tes mains Alexandra …. »

Roi pouvait-il offrir plus belle preuve d'humilité et d'amour ? Non. Surtout venant d'un roi tel que lui. Les élancements qu'elle ressentit au niveau de la poitrine lui firent tellement mal, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait en mourir. Il lui caressa lentement la joue, et fronçant les sourcils un instant, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il revint avec le baume, et déclara d'une voix bien plus solennelle :

« Je ne les supporte plus ! Déshabille-toi ! Il est temps de faire disparaître de ton corps ces immondes marques ! ».

Il s'occupa d'elle avec le soin et l'application qui lui étaient coutumiers, au grand plaisir d'Alexandra, qui se sentait de moins en moins la force de lutter contre lui. Peut-être arriverait-elle à comprendre, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, qu'elle ne le devait plus. Puis, tandis qu'elle se rhabillait lentement, elle sentit les doigts agiles de Thranduil lui toucher les cheveux. Ils étaient assis sur le grand canapé, et elle lui tournait le dos, vu qu'il avait terminé d'appliquer l'onguent sur les omoplates. Surprise, elle demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». L'elfe eut un splendide sourire, qu'il ne donnait par ailleurs qu'en privé, et répondit amusé :

« Je te tresse les cheveux ! Quelle question ! ».

Elle sentit ses phalanges écarter les mèches avec une telle dextérité et une telle légèreté, qu'elle crut qu'un groupe d'oiseau venait caresser sa chevelure de ses ailes. Il ne toucha cependant pas à celle qu'elle arborait tout le temps. Il la déplaça délicatement sur l'arrière, et trouva le moyen de l'intégrer dans son oeuvre. Elle l'entendit soupirer longuement, puis il murmura :

« Si tu savais comme il y a longtemps que j'attends de faire cela …. nous n'étions plus aussi intimes qu'avant, je me devais d'être patient …. cela me rappelle tant de souvenirs …. tant de souvenirs …. ».

Alexandra sentit un étau incommensurable serrer sa poitrine. Comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Idhril. Leurs instants volés. Revit l'air pincé qu'il avait eu quand il les avait trouvé Legolas et elle dans son salon. Cette petite crise de jalousie qui sur le coup lui semblait si ridicule, prenait actuellement tout son sens. Puis, elle arrêta sa main de la sienne, et déclara, agréablement caustique :

« Mais …. Seigneur ….. si vous me tressez les cheveux à la mode des elfes, cela ne va-t-il pas trahir aux yeux de tous la valeur que j'ai pour vous ?! »

Il se figea. Sentant la petite estocade lui chatouiller l'orgueil. Puis, tout de même réellement ravi par son caractère des plus entiers, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et venant enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, il lui embrassa l'arrière de la tête affectueusement, et répondit, tout de même très heureux :

« Oui … tu as raison …. tu les déferas avant de sortir d'ici ! ».

Elle lui répondit par un léger rire, qui ressembla presque au ronronnement d'un chat. Et ce simple son, le transporta de bonheur.

.

* * *

.

Les branches de l'Arbre Blanc ondulaient paresseusement dans la légère brise qui habillait la flèche d'albâtre. Elles semblaient caresser un monde invisible tendrement. Sous l'ombre de son nouvel ami à l'écorce pale, Alexandra contemplait de loin le défilé des Seigneurs du Harad. Ces derniers lui rappelaient tant les Touaregs et les peuples arabes de son monde. Il y avait tellement de similitudes entre sa Terre et Arda, que souvent c'était tout de même très troublant. _« Après tout, Gandalf m'a dit qu'elles étaient presque jumelles non ? »_ pensa-t-elle en perdant son regard dans les couleurs vives des étoffes de soie, de mousseline, et autres cuirs richement travaillés, où les pierres et les métaux précieux étaient finement incrustés. Bien évidemment, elle frissonna à la fois de rage et de dégoût quand elle vit les esclaves plus en moins enchaînés. Et là s'arrêta son étude de la situation. Elle ne pouvait le supporter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. N'étant pas dans son monde, ni chez elle …. ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs … elle n'allait pas faire irruption dans la salle du trône en demandant le vote immédiat de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, l'Abolition de l'Esclavage et l'Habeas Corpus ou encore, de la Convention de Genève. _« Par ailleurs on l'appellerait comment ici .. la Convention de Minas Tirith ? »_ se demanda-t-elle soudain. Et tout ça, bien entendu, il faudrait le valider simultanément. Parfois, ce manque de moyens la rendait folle. C'était comme quand ses parents l'amenaient aux Zoos ou dans les Musées, et qu'ils lui expliquaient comment les espèces animales s'étaient éteintes, et que nul n'avait bougé le petit doigt. Ou si peu. Cette impuissance face aux faits et leur barbarie, avait toujours alimenté chez elle une colère sourde. Une rage qui aurait voulu tordre le cou à cette Injustice flagrante. C'était une adversaire malheureusement trop forte la plupart du temps. Oscillant entre le dépit et une aversion cuisante, elle s'avança vers la pointe de cette proue minérale, qui fendait littéralement Minas Tirith en deux, tout en la coiffant fièrement. Elle voulait creuser l'écart entre elle, et ce manque d'humanité qui lui rappelaient tant les temps obscurs de son propre monde. Posant ses avant-bras sur le parapet, elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur les rues de la ville, puis, encore plus loin, sur les plaines, où les tentes des bédouins et autres Nobles du Harad, se montaient progressivement. Tant de couleurs chatoyantes, criardes, chaudes et magnifiques. Déjà le bruit des instruments habillaient l'atmosphère de leurs notes exotiques. Des animaux ressemblant à des chameaux, des dromadaires étaient regroupés dans des enclos immenses. Puis, totalement fascinée, elle vit un éléphant gigantesque, qui aux vues des harnachements qu'il exposait, avaient du porter les Seigneurs sur son dos colossal. L'envie d'aller voir cet animal de plus près la titilla vivement. Après tout, les éléphants n'existaient plus dans son monde. De fil en aiguille, tout ceci lui injecta un lot prolifique de souvenirs dans la tête. L'Afrique. Les contrées plus ou moins sauvages qu'ils avaient tenté de préserver, elle et les siens. Les tribus nomades, et les endémiques. Les rites, les rencontres, les religions …. tout vagabonda dans son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Lui chatouillant le coeur d'un amarescent vague à l'âme.

 _« Ce soir le banquet risque d'être animé. Si les coutumes sont les mêmes ici que dans mon monde, je connais certains puritains dont les atours ne vont faire qu'un tour ! »_ se dit-elle amusée _« Même mon cher souverain risque de voir sa couronne tomber de sa jolie tête et de s'enfuir à pleine pattes ! Car si les danses sont les mêmes …. beaucoup d'hommes vont en mourir étouffés ! »_. Des images farfelues s'imposèrent à son esprit, et elle se mit à rire toute seule. Se sentant peut-être stupide sur le coup, mais cela lui fit du bien. Tout était trop sérieux dernièrement dans sa vie.

« Quel est donc le sujet de cet amusement solitaire ? » la voix douce de Legolas la surprit.

Elle se tourna de quart pour le voir venir vers elle, et cette moue radieuse qu'il lui offrit, avait toujours le même pouvoir apaisant sur ses humeurs. Elle cala ses hanches sur le garde-corps tout en se retournant vers sa personne, et répondit :

« Rien, je pensais juste que ce soir le banquet risque d'être divertissant ….. »

Une ombre habilla le beau visage du prince un instant, et il demanda, hésitant :

« Mais … n'est-ce pas ce soir qu'ont lieu les funérailles de votre ami ? »

Alexandra se décomposa, et se rembrunit de suite. En effet, elle l'avait presque oublié. Faut dire qu'elle devait penser à tellement de choses, que forcément, elle ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts convenablement. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas Napoléon ! Elle eut un rictus étrange, que Legolas ne s'expliqua pas. Voyant son air perplexe, elle expliqua :

« Au moins je ne ferai pas honte à votre père !

\- Qu'est-ce que mon maladroit de Père a encore pu vous dire ?! » S'amusa presque Legolas en se rapprochant d'elle. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, il recherchait cette proximité qui le comblait tant. Pas de l'amour, pas de l'amitié, mais tout cela à la fois. Il savait au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait un lien avec elle. Indéfinissable. Tôt ou tard, elle serait la réponse à certaines de ses errances, il en était certain. Elle vit à son regard qui glissa de bas en haut, qu'il appréciait le fait qu'elle soit habillée en dame. Et vu l'infime rosissement qui colora ses adorables pommettes, que cela lui plaisait plus que de raison même.

« Il pense que je m'exposerai bêtement si je devenais trop familière avec lui, et ce, malgré moi ….

\- Et, a-t-il totalement tort ? Souleva intelligemment son ami elfique.

\- Il n'a pas tort dans le fond je présume. Mais je sais qui je suis, et ce que je suis capable d'exécuter ou non ! Et mettre à mal sa place, ou exposer notre relation à de total inconnus, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le faire ! Ne l'ai-je pas déjà montré à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Si ….. répondit honnêtement Legolas en se souvenant d'Alglarond, puis de ces semaines passées à la Cité Blanche.

\- Parfois je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il me fait confiance, de ça j'en suis certaine, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me traiter comme …. comme …. je sais pas …. une gamine peut-être ! » s'offusqua-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Legolas eut un petit rire grave et chaud, qui l'enveloppa comme les brises aux notes estivales qui donnaient leurs premiers assauts. Ha qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme là oui, il le ferait avec une enfant. Devant son air médusé, il expliqua des plus naturellement :

« Mais en un sens, vu votre âge, Alexandra, c'est ce que vous êtes à nos yeux ! Même si vous êtes pleinement mature pour une humaine, indéniablement, votre trentaine d'années n'est rien pour nous !

\- Haaaaa vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Je gage que votre père n'aurait pas partagé sa couche avec une enfant ! Lança-t-elle cinglante, ce qui coupa net l'hilarité de son ami.

\- Non en effet ! Répondit alors Legolas laconiquement. Il n'aurait pas été en mesure de supporter une enfant, il n'en a certes pas la patience ….. pourtant, vous l'auriez vu quand j'étais jeune. Il était tellement prévenant, doux, et tolérant avec son héritier. Un tout autre visage …. une toute autre personne. Même quand ma mère est morte, il n'a pas changé avec moi. Et puis … j'ai grandi …. »

Ces derniers mots se parèrent d'une amertume qui fit frémir l'humaine, tant elle en saisit tout le sens. Legolas perçut la gravité qui emplissait le visage de son amie mortelle, et il continua :

« Mais je le retrouve peu à peu …. votre venue …. ou plutôt, votre retour, le transforme progressivement …

\- Legolas ….. le coupa-t-elle soudainement, dardant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Dans toute cette histoire, il y a une chose fondamentale que j'ai oublié …. Vous …

\- Moi ? Répéta-t-il des plus surpris.

\- Oui …. votre père parle de noces, expose ses désirs devant tous, mais Vous …. il ne vous a même pas demandé votre avis …. je ne voudrai pas …. » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'y arriva pas.

Le prince sentit un léger froissement dans la poitrine. Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Sa mère.

« Mon père fait ses choix en conscience. Nul ne peut aller contre les unions des âmes soeurs Alexandra. Tous souvenirs soient-ils, ceux de ma défunte mère, ne sont certes pas assez puissants pour évincer cela …. même si une part de moi, le condamne … le redoute …. avoua-t-il douloureusement. Mais je sais que vous ne la remplacerez jamais _meldis-nín_. Premièrement parce que ce n'est pas dans vos intentions. Nos liens diffèrent totalement de ceux imputés par une filiation, directe ou non. Vous êtes aux antipodes de ce qu'elle fût, et vous êtes mortelle ….. jamais je ne pourrai vous voir comme un substitut maternel. Et de cela, je m'en félicite ….. »

Un autre sourire plus lumineux encore balaya les opprobres qui la hantaient peu à peu. Legolas était réellement un elfe à part. Son affection pour lui dépassait l'entendement le plus total. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui les liait, mais c'était quelque chose de fabuleusement pur, qui les portait tous deux.

« De toutes les personnes possibles, je suis des plus heureux que ce soit vous qu'il ait choisi … il n'aurait pu faire choix plus judicieux …. voire même, plus sage. Il fallait bien une « tête brûlée » telle que vous, pour faire front au Roi Cerf, et réussir à le faire sortir des bois où il dépérissait peu à peu …... Votre union est sur de nombreux points imparfaites, mais, une part de moi sait que c'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour mon père …. je ne peux l'expliquer. Eru, dans toute sa sagesse, doit bien avoir un plan vous concernant ….

\- Oui ! Celui de nous faire nous casser la figure de nouveau ! » s'exclama Alexandra en riant quelque peu. Son cynisme était éloquent. Cependant ce rictus eut du mal à défaire le nœud qu'elle avait dans la poitrine, comme si cette phrase avait quelque chose de prophétique.

Legolas lui lança un air critique, et déclara, très sérieusement :

« Il ne faut pas appeler le malheur à soi, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous trouve ….. »

Alexandra haussa les épaules, et rivant à nouveau son attention sur les plaines recouvertes de fleurs, où les tentes colorées écrasaient leur délicate magnificence, elle dit d'une voix presque atone :

« Je ne crois pas en ces choses là. Les faits arrivent, qu'on le veuille ou non …. n'est-ce pas cela l'essence même du Destin ? Vous ne pouvez me dire le contraire, vous les Elfes, n'est-ce pas un de vos sacerdoces ? »

Les élégants sourcils de Legolas se froncèrent un instant, analysant ce qu'elle venait de défendre. Portant à son tour son regard au loin, il répondit à voix basse, presque un murmure :

« Oui … mais parfois … j'aime à penser que nous restons, même pour une infime part, maître de ce qu'il nous arrive. Que par nos choix, notre optimisme, nous arrivons à faire pencher la balance …. après tout, la guerre de l'anneau a bien été gagnée … et nous devons notre victoire à un Semi-Homme ….. ».

Les yeux d'Alexandra se plissèrent, se souvenant de certaines choses qu'elle avait appris sur Terre. Aujourd'hui, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait totalement tort ou raison.

.

* * *

.

Au loin, tandis que la nuit avait tout enveloppé de sa couverture sombre aux fragrances de printemps, les lumières des feux des bédouins s'élevaient, tels des langues de flammes émergeant du ventre obscur des plaines, aux portes de Minas Tirith. Les sons envoûtants des Kuitras, des Arghouls, des Bendirs et tambours couronnés de lamelles de cuivre retentissantes, envahissaient l'atmosphère et s'insinuaient à travers les rues de la grande cité, piquant malgré leur réticence bien compréhensible, les Gondoriens. Plus en hauteur, c'étaient les instruments bien plus traditionnels de la cour du Roi Elessar qui entonnaient leur concert. De là où ils étaient, les deux mondes musicaux se rejoignaient et se mêlaient, offrant un mariage des plus troublant. Pourtant, tous ne l'entendaient que d'une oreille distraite, alors que le cortège funéraire s'avançait lentement. Skalladrin était allongé sur une couche de branches mortes plus ou moins épaisses. Elle ressemblait à un hérisson hirsute dardant ses épines d'ébène, comme voulant défier la nuit elle-même, et défendre celui qu'elles accompagnaient pour son dernier voyage. Quatre fidèles au service du Seigneur Gimli d'Aglarond, portaient la dépouille de leur cousin sur leurs larges épaules. Un des leurs, sûrement une sorte de « prêtre», rendait les derniers hommages en khuzdûl, récitant le tout à voix basse, pour que la langue ne s'envole de trop loin, effleurant de ses ailes graciles, les oreilles indiscrètes. Gimli était juste derrière la couche funéraire, suivit de Silfren; qu'Ailein accompagnait, accrochée à son bras noblement; sa robe sombre épousant ses courbes divines, chatoyait dans l'étoffe de velours à chacun de ses pas. Ensuite venaient Aredhel, Alexandra et Darren. Témoins des dernières heures de la vie du Nain. Le roi Thorin III était absent, appelé par ses devoirs de protocole à la table des souverains au banquet de cette soirée, donné en l'honneur de la délégation du Harad. C'était tant mieux, nul n'aurait pu supporter sa présence, et chacun voulait que leur ami ait un hommage honorable, exempt des souillures déshonorantes de leur souverain. Alexandra regardait le brûleur à encens qui se balançait gracieusement à chaque mouvement de bras du prêtre. Les fumées odorantes formaient des volutes gracieuses, tels des esprits venant accueillir le défunt, l'envelopper de douceur, avant de l'amener avec eux. Leurs pas sur les pavés clairs résonnaient sans heurt. Tout semblait couler, glisser, comme si l'apesanteur les déliait pour quelques instants de grâce. Il était d'ailleurs très rares que Nains fassent si peu de bruit en se déplaçant. Ils marchaient lentement, sur un chemin de procession qui longeait la maison de guérison, et la morgue. Les plongeant dans une obscurité toujours plus grandissante, alors que les torches éclairant la ville, s'atténuaient peu à peu derrière eux. Surplombant la cité en longeant la paroi rocheuse de la Montagne Blanche, Alexandra regarda en contre-bas, et son coeur se serra. L'antagonisme flagrant dont elle était témoin, la frappa comme rarement il avait pu le faire dans sa vie. La liesse des rires et des chants à des centaines de mètres d'eux, prenait son envol et venait lécher les flancs du massif montagnard. Là, ils se percutaient violemment à leur silence effroyable. S'éteignait même, dans les soupirs douloureux que Silfren poussait de temps à autre. Le fier Rohirrim n'osait avouer cette idée à la fois étrange et dérangeante, qui lui sommait de fuir et d'en finir au plus vite. Tout cela était trop lourd pour lui en ce jour.

La place dégagée de forme circulaire où ils déposèrent le lit funéraire, était bien exposée à l'air et aux vents. Ce qui était logique aux vues de ce que l'on pratiquait en ces lieux. La population devait être au mieux épargnée des fumées et autres odeurs. Ils s'avancèrent et encerclèrent la dépouille de leur ami. Il avait l'air reposé, presque épanoui. Sa longue barbe noire, et ses cheveux, avaient été lavés, soignés, coiffés, à la coutume de son peuple. Ses plus riches atours lui avaient été enfilés, et ses rares bijoux émettaient des éclats tremblotants et maladroits sous les deux torches que la procession avait amené avec elle. Silfren fut le premier à s'approcher et à lui dire ses adieux. Puis vint Gimli. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses décennies, et le Seigneur ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant, qu'Alexandra fut témoin de la grande sensibilité de ces gens si rustres d'apparence. Puis c'est elle qui s'approcha. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher le corps de ses doigts. Ce qui lui procura un frisson effroyable. Les mains de Skalladrin étaient reposées en croix sur son poitrail, enserrant fermement la poignée de son épée. Cette dernière avait été placée sur son corps, à la manière des rites funéraires communs aux peuples pétris et façonnés par la guerre. Le contact sur cette peau glacée et roide comme la pierre, lui mordit la poitrine. Oui, c'était bien lui, là, étendu et sans vie, alors qu'il l'avait tant aidé. Lui qui l'avait arraché aux mains des Uruk-Haïs, qui l'avait escorté pendant de longues semaines, et l'avait suivi dans la folie de cette quête visant à contrecarrer les plans de leur ennemi. Lui, qui dans les rouages les plus secret de son coeur, l'avait aimé, sans que jamais elle ne puisse le soupçonner. Quel courage il lui avait fallu pour garder tout ce tumulte intérieur, et n'en faire part à personne. Le torturant sûrement plus que de raison. Les doigts d'Alexandra se contractèrent sur les mains froides, et murmura, sentant les larmes franchir les barrières vacillantes de ses cils « Je suis désolée mon ami … si désolée … puisse ton âme trouver le repos, et se réincarner dans une vie où tu seras aimé à ta juste valeur ….. ». L'eau se mit à couler sur ses joues, pour venir s'écraser sur le pourpoint immobile du défunt. Elle s'essuya prestement, ne voulant pas outrer les gens de son peuple en pensant qu'elle lui manquait de respect. Or, si elle les connaissait mieux, elle saurait que ce témoignage d'affection, valait à leurs yeux, tous les joyaux du monde. Elle se retourna, et croisa les yeux d'Aredhel, qui, ne pouvant aller à l'encontre de sa nature elfique, souffrait de la voir si triste. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle revenait à ses côtés, et ne cherchant pas à savoir si on la jugerait ou autre, elle le serra fort contre elle. Se délectant de sa chaleur, la preuve de cette vie qui coulait dans ses veines, et qui faisait qu'il était simplement là. Silfren, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs discrets, porta un regard pétri d'une tendresse et d'une douleur indéfinissables, qu'Ailein saisit aussitôt. En fut-elle jalouse ? Bien sûr que non. Elle renforça son contact sur le bras de son amant, et lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse lui donner en de telles circonstances. Alors que Gimli déposait les huiles sacrées pour oindre le bois et les vêtements de son ami, tout en continuant à dire des bénédictions à voix basse, Darren s'avança, et tendit la torche qu'il tenait. Enflammant le bas de l'agrégat de bois, le feu ne mit pas longtemps à s'élever dans le ciel nocturne, embrasant tout dans un souffle chaud qui sembla chanter dans les airs. Tous se reculèrent, abdiquant devant l'ardeur du brasier. Un vent frais se leva, comme semblant répondre à une prière, s'engouffrant dans les branches, attisant encore plus le bûcher qui gonfla et sembla tout embraser autours de lui. Une colonne de braises rougeoyantes monta vers les cieux, éclatant en des milliers d'étincelles magnifiques. Le crépitement des branchages cédant sous les morsures de l'incendie, fut rejoint par des éclairs blancs et bleus, tandis que le brasier se heurtait au métal qui recouvrait la peau de leur ami. Toute à sa peine, Alexandra ne vit du spectacle qu'un mur de flots incandescents qui brouillait sa vue. La main d'Aredhel, fermement attachée à la sienne, la soutenait sans un mot. Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un sur son côté gauche, entre elle et Ailein. S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main, elle s'aperçut que Gimli la regardait avec bienveillance. La lueur des flammes habillaient l'atmosphère de teintes chaudes, et l'odeur qui aurait normalement due les indisposer, ne les touchait même pas. Comme si les éléments eux-mêmes bénissaient cet instant. La barbe fournie aux teintes rousses s'étira d'un sourire, même si les yeux du Nain étaient baignés de larmes. Voyant qu'il voulait lui parler, elle se décolla d'Aredhel, et attendit que Gimli commence. Sa voix s'éleva, dans un accent de rocailles drues, plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, et lui prenant la main gauche, il déclara :

« Depuis le jour où il vous a ramené des plaines du Rohan, il n'a eu de cesse d'avoir de l'affection pour vous. Votre force de caractère a toujours nourri son estime à votre égard. Au point qu'il vous en a aimé. Il lut la perplexité dans son regard, et souriant toujours, il continua, il n'y a qu'un Nain pour en lire un autre. Et puis …. il m'a parlé de vous. Si souvent … que je l'ai compris …. ».

Les larmes dans les yeux de l'humaine menacèrent à nouveau de rouler. Il ne savait trop comment le dire, ou aborder le sujet. Secouant légèrement la main d'Alexandra de sa grosse pogne bienveillante, il dit tout-à-trac :

« Il vous a tout légué Alexandra ….. absolument tout ce qu'il avait …... ».

Le coeur d'Alexandra manqua un battement, voir plusieurs. Totalement estomaquée par cette annonce, elle n'arriva pas à parler. « Mais … mais ... » elle eut du mal à articuler ce simple mot. Sa bouche était affreusement sèche. Sa gorge la brûlait. Le peu de fumée qu'elle inhalait n'arrangeait pas cet état de fait.

« Ô il n'était pas riche, surtout pour un Nain quand on considère notre peuple. Mais cela lui tenait à coeur de tout vous offrir si il lui arrivait malheur ».

Voyant les interrogations muettes qui crispaient son visage, il riva son regard vers le bûcher, et continua d'une voix égale :

« Il n'était pas bien depuis quelques temps. Votre ami Silfren, et le Capitaine Darren, fit Gimli en montrant le Rohirrim et le Semi-Elfe d'un mouvement de menton, m'ont donné les réponses à toutes ces interrogations stériles qui me hantaient depuis plusieurs jours. Ainsi donc …. mon ami a été tué à cause de l'un des nôtres … et pas des moindre …. Gimli eut un rictus dédaigneux, et déclara presque en crachant, que la peste soit sur lui ! Skalladrin était une personne honnête, droite et courageuse ! Il ne méritait pas telle fin ! ».

Le tumulte des flammes trouva écho dans les prunelles sombres du Seigneur d'Aglarond, et Alexandra put y lire toute la féroce rancoeur qui l'animait. Elle osa poser une main amicale sur l'épaule massive de cet être si sensible, malgré ces airs d'ours mal léché.

« Il paiera Seigneur Gimli … de ça je vous en fais le serment … mais j'aimerai éviter la violence. Quand elle vit le visage presque offensé qu'il lui tendit à cette annonce, elle aiguisa son regard, et continua, oui …. je lui réserve autre chose. Qui mettra à mal son orgueil. Punition bien plus cruelle quand on considère l'outrecuidance dont il fait usage ….. il se croit au-dessus de tout ! Lui seul compte …. et je présage qu'il le regrettera … amèrement même ….. ».

La main calleuse de Gimli se referma sur celle qu'elle avait de posée sur lui, et le Nain soupira en disant :

« Espérons juste que le tribu à payer ne sera pas trop grand …. quoi qu'il en soit. Je vous ferai parvenir les affaires de Skal. Il connaissait votre situation, il savait que vous n'aviez pas de revenus. Il s'est dit que vous en auriez l'usage au cas où …... » il ne termina pas. Il n'en avait nul besoin.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux par la suite. Attendant patiemment que le feu vienne à mourir, et que seules les cendres maculent les dalles lisses en marbre qui les avaient recueillies. Seuls quelques pleurs plus ou moins étouffés surgissaient de temps à autre. Trop courts et trop discrets pour que les attentions ne se portent sur celui qui les émettait. Puis, dans les hauteurs, là où l'immense château du Roi Elessar prenait racines, des rires et des chants s'élevèrent. Alexandra pensa à Legolas et Thranduil, tous deux restés au banquet, alors qu'elle demeurait ici.

 _« Au moins il ne pourra pas suggérer que je lui fasse un quelconque déshonneur ….. »_ pensa-t-elle amère.

Puis, Gimli les délaissa, rejoignant ses amis, suivi de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné. Aredhel, Silfren, Ailein et Alexandra restèrent sur place un instant. Personne n'osait bouger. La belle rousse posa ses yeux verts sur cette dernière, et ne lâchant pas la main de Silfren, elle l'entraîna à sa suite tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de l'humaine. De sa voix douce elle demanda, presque pieusement :

« Alexandra ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Je ne sais si j'ai envie d'être interrogée en cette soirée …. avoua-t-elle d'une voix morne. Mais le léger sourire plein d'amertume qu'elle lui offrit, donna le feu vert pour qu'elle continue.

\- Qu'est-ce que « transfuser » ?

\- Pardon ?! Rétorqua Alexandra confuse.

\- Oui, vous … quand … quand Skalladrin est mort …. vous vouliez le « transfuser », qu'est-ce que ceci ? De la magie ? » demanda Ailein plus que sérieuse.

Sa mine des plus concentrée faillit faire rire Alexandra tellement la question lui demeurait naturellement des plus absurde. Retenant l'hilarité qui lui chatouillait les côtes, elle répondit :

« C'est un procédé qui permet de passer le sang d'un organisme à un autre …. au final … avec le recul, je ne sais même pas si ça aurait fonctionné ….. il était un Nain, et moi une Humaine ….

\- Cela rentre-t-il en compte ? » Demanda Ailein semblant totalement fascinée par cette naissance de discussion, qui avorta bien vite quand elle sentit les articulations de Silfren resserrer les siennes avec virulence. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle devenait inconvenante. La belle rousse se tourna d'un quart vers lui, perplexe. Alexandra devina ce qu'il se passait, rien qu'à voir le regard empli d'excuses qu'il lui lança.

« C'est très long à expliquer Ailein …. et ce soir, je ne m'en sens pas la force …..

\- Ho, je vois, excusez-moi Alexandra, mon attitude cavalière doit vous paraître bien déplacée en ces heures sombres …..

\- Non …. murmura presque l'humaine. Je me reconnais trop dans votre démarche, pour vous en vouloir Ailein ….. avoua-t-elle en souriant faiblement ».

Toute la fatigue du monde sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. Une chape de plomb incroyable qui semblait l'enfoncer littéralement dans le sol. Trop d'émotions en cette soirée, elle ne pourrait en affronter plus.

« Je viendrai vous voir pour en rediscuter, lança Ailein avec un radieux sourire. Pour ce soir, je vais aller m'occuper de mon vaillant Rohirrim, qui, fier comme il est, n'avouera jamais qu'il meurt d'envie de se retrouver l'esclave de mes bons soins ! » le sourire félin qui appuya ses dires allégea quelque peu l'atmosphère, et tous lui en furent reconnaissant.

Puis sans un mot de plus elle tira Silfren derrière elle, qui se laissa aller, vaincu par tous les tourments qui le remuaient en cette soirée. Alexandra les regarda s'éloigner, heureuse que son ami trouve du réconfort auprès de cette femme des plus surprenante. _« Et si belle …. je suis pas du genre à envier les autres, mais là, elle me fourre un sacré complexe d'infériorité ... »_ pensa Alexandra morose, se moquant elle-même de cette pensée des plus biscornue présentement.

« Nous devrions rentrer, je suis certain que le Roi Thranduil et le Prince Legolas vont se faire un sang d'encre en ne vous voyant pas revenir …. émit Aredhel avec un sourire d'un réconfort époustouflant.

\- Surtout qu'avec ces peuples du Harad tout est possible ! Je ne suis pas rassuré, avoua Darren. La vue de tous ces esclaves met tout mes sens en alerte. Je ne serai pas en paix tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis. Et, le Seigneur Aredhel a raison, depuis que le Souverain a annoncé vos noces, vous êtes encore plus exposée !

\- Qui vous a parlé de ça ?! Demanda abruptement Alexandra, bien consciente que tout circulait bel et bien dans ce maudit château.

\- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est, il y a toujours un garde ou un serviteur qui a la langue un peu trop pendue ….

\- Et bien qu'on la leur coupe en ce cas ! S'emporta-t-elle soudain; scotchant littéralement Darren sur place. Je pensais que la discrétion et le secret étaient de mises dans les grandes demeures, surtout celles qui exhibent autant leurs monarques ! Je savais bien que cette idée, dans le fond, était mauvaise …. » rumina-t-elle sombrement, car Thranduil aurait beau l'invectiver et la reprendre des milliers de fois, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un impair pour que tout filtre. Cette idée la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle se sentit, pour la première fois, trop mise en avant, trop en danger. Comme une enfant mise en nue, sans plus de force ou de courage. Toute cette histoire l'affaiblissait au fil des jours. Faisait vaciller ses fondations les plus solides.

Aredhel glissa son bras par dessous le sien pour le lui prendre délicatement, ressentant toutes ses sombres humeurs comme si elles étaient siennes. Sa profonde sensibilité ne le mettait hélas pas, à l'abri de tout ceci.

« Nous sommes là Alexandra. Vous pensez bien que nous n'allons pas vous laisser seule face à tout ceci …. fit-il d'une voix agréablement chaleureuse.

\- Oui, et je ne vais pas laisser le mal se faufiler aussi aisément dans ma cité. J'ai déjà mis des troupes supplémentaires en faction. Mes hommes n'auront pas de relâche tant que toute cette histoire ne soit terminée. J'ai bien peur, que le temps de la douce paix qui étreignait nos royaumes, ne soit plus qu'un souvenir …. fit Darren amer.

\- Bon ! En ce cas, je suggère d'aller nous divertir avant de nous plonger à corps perdus dans cette funeste aventure ! Ce que nous gagnerons ce soir, même la mort ne pourra nous l'enlever ! » S'exclama Aredhel d'un ton enjoué, qui faisait si déplacé en ces moments de deuil, que cela les bouscula, et ne put que leur coller une mine réjouie devant tel culot. Skalladrin aurait d'ailleurs sûrement beaucoup apprécier cela.

Alexandra leva les yeux vers ce visage androgyne qui avait déjà dû en faire succomber plus d'une, et resserrant son bras, elle hocha la tête d'un coup sec, donnant ainsi son total accord avec cette merveilleuse idée.

 _« Comme ça, ça t'évitera de trop penser à Skalladrin …. à Thranduil …. à cette situation étouffante qui te donne l'impression de te perdre comme un rat dans un labyrinthe géant …. »_ songea-t-elle tandis qu'Aredhel la tirait presque à sa suite. Son pas léger et presque insouciant dénotant avec la lourdeur des évènements. Darren les suivit, pas peu mécontent lui aussi d'aller s'amuser un peu. Même si ses divertissements seraient modestes et dans grande envergure, devoir oblige. Ils remontèrent les chemins jusqu'au palais, où les lumières crues de la fête, agressèrent presque leurs rétines qui avaient évoluées dans l'obscurité pendant de longues minutes.

.

* * *

.

Les rires fusaient tels des chants d'oiseaux, les étoffes chatoyantes des danseuses tourbillonnaient littéralement autours d'elles. Soulignant leurs gestes d'éclairs colorés et envoûtants. Les sons presque pompeux des musiques Gondoriennes, avaient laissé place à ceux du Harad, qui semblaient avoir rapporté avec eux, les fragrances troublantes des dunes et du sable chaud du désert. Des encens des contrées éternelles, si loin au Sud, que certains en avaient oublié l'existence, saturaient l'atmosphère de saveurs fruités d'ambre et de santal. Alexandra nota que deux ou trois singes mettaient une belle pagaille sur certaines tablées, amusant la noblesse de leur pitreries, tout en l'offusquant. Les Dames rougissaient de voir les femmes du Harad si peu vêtues malgré leur visage voilé, où seuls leurs yeux sombres maquillés au Khôl, se laissaient entrevoir. Hypnotisant tous les convives de leur sauvage profondeur. Les hommes quant à eux, jouaient l'indignation. Belle hypocrisie, car aucun n'en perdait une miette. Les odeurs de nourriture rôties, de vin et d'huiles parfumées saturaient les poumons, et Alexandra se sentit comme catapultée dans un autre monde, une autre dimension, une autre époque. Quand elle avait fait ses premières excursions dans les pays arabes, pour sauver quelques animaux en voie d'extinction, et rendre visite aux riches « sultans » qui s'étaient vu soudain touchés par la grâce, et avaient accordé leur aide. Ces contrées avaient été les victimes de guerre de religions, peu avant sa venue au monde. Le terrorisme revendiquant les guerres saintes, s'était peu à peu essoufflé, laissant place à un nouveau. Celui qui luttait pour une nouvelle idéologie, celle de la Survie.

Elle visa que le roi Elessar et tous les autres souverains, étaient totalement subjugués malgré eux, face à tout cet étalage de nuances, de pigments, de chairs mordorées qui se mouvaient aux sons des instruments. Telles des ophidiens voluptueux; oints d'une huile dorée, qui accentuait tous leurs déhanchements et mouvements lascifs. Seuls Legolas et Thranduil semblaient que peu intéressés par ce spectacle, qui même grandiose, et forçant leur respect, n'arrivait pas à refermer les mâchoires de l'inquiétude vorace, qui les dévorait de l'intérieur en silence. Sachant Alexandra hors de leur portée, ou de leur vue, ils ne pouvaient ne pas s'en faire pour elle. Et, elle nota le soupir de soulagement qui les étreignit de concert, quand ils la virent passer la porte avec Aredhel et Darren. Elle hocha la tête pour leur signifier que tout allait bien, et ils lui répondirent par le même mouvement discret. Gimli avait rejoint sa place à côté de son ami elfique. L'air mortifié du Nain lui pinça le coeur, mais elle devait aller au-delà de tout ceci. Au-delà de sa propre peine, et montrer à ce roi des Nains, qu'elle ne ploierait pas. Ni devant lui, ni devant quiconque ! Elle releva le menton, et bifurqua vers la gauche. Longeant ainsi les murs de la vaste salle. Passant derrière les grandes colonnes. Ombre parmi les ombres. Darren la suivit du regard un instant, tandis qu'Aredhel lui avait emboîté le pas silencieusement. Le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen discutaient avec le traducteur des quelques seigneur haradrims qui étaient présents. Suivaient Faramir et Eowyn. Le roi Eomer accompagné d'une magnifique femme brune qu'Alexandra n'avait encore jamais vu. Le roi Thorin III, puis les conseillers d'Aragorn. Etrangement, elle remarqua que les Elfes se tenaient en bout de table. Comme ne voulant pas interférer avec toutes ces palabres. Montrant leur respect avec cette réserve qui leur était commune. Ils avaient déjà du mal avec les autres peuples, alors les étrangers venant des contrées du Sud ….. Cependant, Thranduil devait composer avec le naturel curieux et avenant de Legolas, qui lui, n'hésitait pas à poser des questions et à s'intéresser à tout ce qui les faisait. Pour être honnête, le Haut Roi n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rejoindre ses appartements. Elrond et Celeborn quant à eux écoutaient attentivement tout ce qu'il se disait. Forcés de reconnaître que les coutumes et animaux étranges que ces gens avaient amenés dans leur cortège; sans parler de leurs musiques si singulières; titillaient leur curiosité. Surtout Elrond, lui qui avait fondé Fondcombe, là où disait-on, la source de Savoir était inestimable.

Thranduil suivit sa promise du regard, se demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait. En fait, elle analysait la situation, tout simplement. Visualisant la salle dans son ensemble, elle voyait la place de chacun, les interactions, bref, tout. Cela lui permettait de jauger le degrés de risques que ces nouveaux venus pouvaient plus ou moins receler. Bien que désarmés avant de pénétrer dans la salle du banquet, elle les soupçonnait, tout comme les bédouins de son monde, de camoufler ces fameuses dagues à lame recourbée sous les couverts de leurs habits sombres, aux multiples couches de tissus. Puis, son pas se ralentit quand des notes s'élevèrent, la figeant, la glaçant, la brûlant. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, vers les musiciens, la gorge nouée. « Impossible ... » murmura-t-elle, bifurquant et se déplaçant dès-lors presque comme une somnambule vers eux. Thranduil la vit faire, et il tiqua. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et son poing droit se crispa sur la table. Legolas s'en aperçut, et glissant son regard vers l'objet de cette attention incandescente, il comprit.

 _« Ces sons …. ces sons …. je les ai déjà entendu … il y a si longtemps ….. comment peuvent-ils connaître cela ? Comment des musiques de deux mondes différents peuvent-elles à ce point se ressembler. Jumelles éthérées et vibratoires ….. c'est si ….. »_ mais déjà elle ressentait l'appel pernicieux des tambours, des flûtes et autres cithares. Quelque chose fourmilla dans ses doigts, ses membres, son crâne. Les légers courants électriques envahissant son organisme la taraudaient, comme des invites dans le lointain. Elle vit les danseuses arriver, investir l'espace circulaire qu'on leur avait attribué, et leurs voiles se mirent à onduler autours de leurs corps sensuels. Les rythmes se firent plus percutants, plus endiablés, et ces succubes exotiques dansèrent juchées sur leurs chevilles de gazelles, telles des esprits ancestraux éveillant le plus primaire des besoins. Celui de la Liberté. Ô message enivrant ! Délétère. Tandis qu'Alexandra luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce qui la possédait. Son souffle s'accéléra, ses mains frémirent, son coeur se mit à tambouriner âprement dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait se joindre à elles. Mêler son corps aux leurs. Danser, exulter, tel qu'elle avait déjà fait, pieds nus dans la poussière ocre des terres d'Afrique. Comme si ces expériences s'étaient gravées au plus profond de son âme, prêtes à ressurgir telles des bacchantes affamées. Une nuée d'oiseaux prenant son envol pour parcourir les vastes terres, et flirter avec les nuages. Elle ressentit cette insolite sensation de plénitude, tandis que le bout de ses doigts effleurait chaque particule qui l'entourait. Là, elle se sentait à nouveau faire parti d'un Tout. Elle se souvint des feux rituels irradiant leurs flammes jaunes et blanches, comme venait de faire le brasier qui avait emporté dans ses fumées noires, son défunt ami. Le mélange de sensations qui la bouleversait depuis quelques jours, demandait son du. Douleur. Chagrin. Joie. Colère. Plaisir. Cet amalgame des plus déroutant, voulait s'exprimer, prendre son essor avant que sa raison ne s'effondre. Tout se mit à se dissoudre autours d'elle. Seules les notes emplissaient son monde, son être. La réalité se dispersa comme la plus simple des futilités, quand, totalement soumise à son moi profond, elle se mit bouger lentement. Très lentement au début, puis, ses gestes se délièrent, ses hanches se mirent à chalouper au rythme des percussions. Avant même qu'Aredhel ou quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle entama une danse dans les ombres de la grande salle. Danse étrangement similaire à celle que faisaient les danseuses au centre des attentions. Derrière les grandes colonnes, sa silhouette filiforme et robuste à la fois, traçait des arabesques gracieuses et captivantes. Peu la virent, mais ceux qui eurent le malheur de poser les yeux sur elle, ne purent contenir l'émoi qu'elle leur offrit. Vigoureuse et tendre, ferme et délicate, telle le fauve jouant avec la lumière du jour, les courbes de ses muscles ondoyant dans les pénombres. Ses bras s'élevaient et caressaient l'espace comme deux serpents, soulignant ses formes, embrassant les airs dans des enlacements croisés. Heureusement, elle portait ses habits de voyage, ce qui atténuait un peu les appels érotiques que ces gesticulations sensuelles transmettaient. Le haut de son corps se penchait, se redressait, les bras s'étirant comme les ailes d'un oiseau gracile. Si Thranduil ne devait pas se soumettre ainsi au protocole, il aurait déjà purement et simplement prit cette femme par la taille et l'aurait ramené de force dans leurs appartements. _« Cette diablesse ne m'épargne donc rien ! »_ fulmina-t-il en la voyant faire. Tout à sa rage, il ne pouvait néanmoins passer outre le délice qu'il avait de la voir ainsi. Si ….. féminine. Atrocement féminine. Malgré ses vêtements d'homme, ses jambes fines étaient gainées dans le cuir de ses chausses. Soulignant leurs courbes. Sa chemise sous son surcot de cuir, était partiellement délacée, laissant entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine ferme. Ses cheveux détachés, fouettaient l'espace comme un rideau de soie balayé par le vent. Oui … même ces affaires si masculines, ne pouvaient plus masquer ce qu'elle était réellement. Ce qu'elle pouvait produire autours d'elle. Un des Haradrim tourna la tête vers elle, et ses yeux noirs s'aiguisèrent de la pire des manière. Aredhel dut s'en apercevoir, car il se jeta presque sur son amie, et la ceinturant, il la tira vers lui sans ménagement, créant ainsi une proximité des plus intime. Dans son acte il souhaitait donner le change, et la faire passer pour une conquête potentielle.

Arrachée à sa transe des plus soudaine et insolite, elle émit un petit cri de stupeur quand elle se sentit ainsi tirée en arrière. Ne comprenant plus de tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle eut un léger moment d'affolement, puis, reconnaissant les habits et le torse minéral de son garde du corps, elle se détendit quelque peu. Aredhel glissa sa bouche vers son oreille avec une langueur calculée, et souffla :

« Mais enfin Alexandra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! ».

Elle leva vers lui un air des plus hagard, cherchant à retrouver ses marques, puis bafouilla :

« Je … je ne sais pas …. j'ai ….. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je crois que …. je voulais …. simplement m'envoler Aredhel …. simplement m'envoler …. ».

Aredhel la fixa, conscient de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ancrant le vert de ses yeux dans les ombres des iris de l'humaine entre ses bras, il put lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille fine, et soupirant quelque peu, il murmura :

« Non Alexandra …. pas encore … pas encore …. Je sais que votre tâche est longue, laborieuse, et ingrate au possible, mais nous comptons sur vous. Nous …. »

Il se tut quand il la sentit poser sa joue contre son épaule, et s'appuyer contre lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

« Je sais … vous pensez que je peux tout arranger … que j'ai toutes les réponses … mais c'est faux …. sa voix était rauque, et ressemblait au murmure du vent, perdue dans les notes bruyantes des musiciens.

\- Vous êtes surtout fatiguée Wen Alexandra. Je vais vous conduire aux appartements du Roi Thranduil, affirma Aredhel en la repositionnant sur ses pieds convenablement.

\- Thranduil … répéta-t-elle en braquant son regard vers le souverain, qui la dévorait littéralement de ses orbes glacées.

\- Oui, votre futur époux …. l'admonesta gentiment Aredhel avec un sourire entendu.

\- Oui .. je sais …. »

Il la relâcha, et visant que le Haradrim les observaient toujours, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena avec lui, faisant ainsi croire, qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble. L'homme du Sud détourna alors son insidieuse curiosité, la grimace qu'afficha son faciès basané, ne laissant pas de doute sur ses pensées. Thranduil quant à lui, félicita la présence d'esprit de son ami. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui prendre ?! Jamais elle ne s'est comportée de la sorte …. je crains que certains bouleversements ne soient que trop soudain. Les humains sont de si faibles créatures. Leur corps comme leur esprit ne peuvent résister à autant de choses que les nôtres. Et puis, son malaise d'hier me reste un mystère …. j'espère que tout ceci n'est pas lié, et qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un égarement passager. Peut-être a-t-elle bu à ces funérailles ? Je sais que sous l'emprise de l'alcool elle peut faire n'importe quoi ….. »_ il soupira, réalisant que décidément, jamais journée ne serait tranquille à ses côtés. Il croisa la mine perplexe de Legolas, qui demanda :

 _« Tout va bien Adar ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui. Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle a « enterré » un ami cette nuit. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de distraction ….._ émit Thranduil peu convaincu lui-même de son hypothèse.

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas trop tarder à la rejoindre …. après tout, elle n'a pas mangé ….. elle …_ déclara Legolas profondément soucieux.

 _\- Tu as raison, par ailleurs, ces discussions me lassent. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Seigneur Celeborn Seigneur Elrond ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain ….._

 _\- Roi Thranduil ?_ Appela Celeborn. Ce dernier attendit que le roi sylvestre le regarde, et continua, _quand voulez-vous que le rite ait lieu ?_

 _\- Le 30 Avril, ou le 1er Mai au plus tard !_ Fit Thranduil d'une intonation si ferme, qu'elle voulait tout dire.

 _\- Mais c'est dans deux jours !_ S'exclama Elrond des plus surpris.

 _\- Et ? Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, le Seigneur Celeborn, vous, et notre lien !_

 _\- Vous oubliez les témoins et les anneaux Roi Thranduil,_ avança Celeborn sagement d'une voix calme et posée, comme à son habitude ».

Thranduil se rembrunit à cette annonce. Les anneaux passent encore, mais les témoins? Qui pourrait la représenter, elle, alors qu'elle n'avait nulle famille en cette terre ? Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Encore une fois l'ourlet de ses lèvres s'incurva dans un sourire triomphal, et il répondit :

 _« Tout problème a sa solution. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera pour le mieux Seigneur Celeborn. Mon fils et le Seigneur Aredhel vous aideront pour les préparatifs. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois rejoindre ma promise, avant qu'elle ne déclenche à elle seule un nouveau conflit entre nos hôtes et leurs invités ! »_

Quand la haute stature parée d'or et d'argent du roi des elfes se leva, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, comme fatalement aspirés par son aura. S'inclinant de façon propre et appliquée, il fit ses hommages, et prétextant des affaires royales à gérer, il délaissa tout ce beau peuple. Néanmoins, la pointe de glace qui perfora le Roi Thorin III quand il accrocha son regard au physique ingrat de ce Nain insupportable, ne passa guère inaperçue. Et bien que le Roi Sous la Montagne soit courageux, le blizzard de ces iris couleur de banquise, le fit frémir de tout son long. Une fraction de seconde, une, mais tous purent ressentir la tension extraordinaire qui se dégagea de cet échange. Puis, fidèle à lui même, Thranduil tourna les talons, tête haute, et disparu dans les couloirs. Brilthor le suivant comme son ombre. Vu l'animation, nul à part ceux qui siégeaient à la table des souverains, ne vit cet incident. Sauf Darren, qui de son oeil perçant, détaillait tout. Depuis la tentative de vol dans la haute tour du palais, il avait redoublé de vigilance. Conscient des complots qui se tramaient, il se faisait un devoir et un honneur de mener à bien sa mission. Protéger sa ville, ses seigneurs, et cette étrange humaine que tous avaient pris plus ou moins en affection. Ou si ce n'était de l'affection, la curiosité qui alimentait leurs attentions, faisait sa force en ces lieux. Il décida de sortir et de faire sa ronde. Comme il l'avait dit, tant que la délégation du Harad serait là, il ne pourrait trouver le repos. Legolas termina la soirée en partageant un verre avec ses amis de l'ancienne Compagnie.

.

.

Quand il pénétra dans les appartements, Aredhel sortait de la chambre. L'air inquiet. Les iris vert émeraude de l'ellon s'étaient assombris, et cela n'augurait souvent rien de bon. Thranduil attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur, et demanda à voix basse :

« Y a-t-il eu un incident lors de la cérémonie ?

\- Non Seigneur. Tout c'est très bien passé. Je crois juste que sa raison ne vacille quelque peu. Les tensions auxquelles elle est soumise depuis plusieurs semaines, l'effritent peu à peu. Dissolvent ses résistances. Elle est si entière, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Je pense qu'elle se sent tiraillée, écartelée, de toutes parts, sans plus pouvoir se recentrer, et retrouver QUI elle est ….. comprenez-vous ? Fit Aredhel soucieux. Son empathie et ses dons ne lui ayant jamais fait défaut, le roi hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je vais prendre le relais … a-t-elle mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non, cela aussi m'inquiète, sa façon de se sustenter ne va pas jouer en sa faveur. Je crois qu'elle est dans une phase où même elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire ….. je pense qu'elle se sent perdue. Après tout, elle n'est pas de notre monde. Toutes les racines qui faisaient ce qu'elle est, ne sont pas ici. Comment peut grandir et s'épanouir un arbre sans ses racines Seigneur ?

\- Pourtant, son âme a vu le jour en ce monde Aredhel …..

\- Son âme, pas son corps. L'un et l'autre son indissociables pour le moment. Le temps où elle pouvait tout faire seule, et se sentir le courage de braver tous les éléments en solitaire, touche à sa fin. Il va falloir qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle accepte, le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus être, celle qu'elle a été sur sa Terre. Cette remarque figea une moue étrange sur le visage du souverain. Et Aredhel continua dans un amer sourire, rassurez-vous, elle sera toujours la même tête de mule que nous connaissons !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la prime qualité que j'ai envie de sauver chez elle, rétorqua Thranduil, essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans un humour fugace ».

Aredhel hocha la tête, puis jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la chambre, il salua son roi, et les laissa seuls.

Immobile, les iris azuréens de Thranduil restèrent bloqués quelques instants sur la porte entrouverte de sa chambrée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme dans sa vie. Sur le long terme. Les moments d'intimité tel que celui qui se profilait là, étaient délicats et teintés d'une myriade de nuances sentimentales, qui dans le fond, le tétanisait. Il la savait forte, de ça il n'avait aucun doute, mais, tous les paramètres qui faisaient sa condition, tendaient à l'amoindrir. Elle était comme la fleur supportant les bourrasques et les tempêtes, toujours là, mais dont la corolle s'abîmait avec le temps. Et s'affaissait inexorablement. Il devait être là pour la protéger et l'aider à tenir debout. Mais n'est-ce pas ce dont il s'était juré et ce, depuis des mois déjà ? Tout ceci allait dans le sens qu'il s'était fixé. Juste, que cette histoire de réincarnation, de voyage entre les mondes, le dépassaient, et que forcément, tout ceci avait une incidence directe sur ce qu'ils vivaient tous deux. Des siècles à ne penser qu'à son royaume et son fils. Des siècles à se cloisonner dans une situation confortable où tout lui était facile à gérer et diriger. Et là, même lui, le Grand Roi Thranduil ! Elfe plus que millénaire, se retrouvait plongé dans une existence à deux, qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Il se passa rapidement les mains sur le visage pour se le masser délicatement, histoire de faire s'écouler tout ce qui l'assaillait présentement. Elle avait été là pour lui, dès le début. Même quand elle le repoussait, se défendait, essayait de le fuir. Même quand elle avait été enlevée par les Uruk-Haï et presque brisée, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour eux. Par ses silences, ses abdications. Tout avait été fait dans leur intérêt. Ainsi, même en Arda, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, elle s'était totalement oublié, et elle en payait le prix fort à présent. Il était dès-lors hors de question, qu'ils la laissent seule. Il se savait peu doué pour la diplomatie et les concessions, mais pour elle, il ferait cet effort. Il saurait être prévenant, au-delà des soins sur ses plaies, ou des moments charnels si délectables qu'ils partageaient. Il devait à présent sceller leur âme, confirmer leur union. Accèderaient-ils au don ultime des amants liés par ce rituel ? Les Valar leur offriraient-ils cette chance ? Cela, ils le sauraient le moment venu. Il avança prudemment vers sa chambre, et ses oreilles d'elfe entendirent des mouvements. Il la devina en train de se déshabiller. Quand il fut sur le seuil, il jugea qu'il avait deviné juste. Dos à lui, elle enlevait sa chemise, alors que son pantalon gisait déjà sur ses chevilles. Jamais il ne se lasserait de voir la chute de ses reins, ses épaules dégagées qui semblaient si robustes, la ligne de sa colonne, la rondeur de ses fesses. Puis, le galbe de ses cuisses et de ses mollets, pour enfin finir sur l'objet de son adoration …. ces chevilles qui dès le commencement, avaient attiré son regard. Se sentant la proie d'une attention particulière, elle se tourna vers lui, et quand elle vit le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait, elle se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. Mais ce n'était rien face à la chaleur que son regard propagea en elle. Cette odieuse sensation d'être chez soi, d'être là où il fallait. Elle ramassa ses affaires, puis les lançant sur un des fauteuils qui trônaient aux coins de la chambre, de part et d'autre de la porte, elle se dirigea vers ses bagages. Thranduil l'attrapa au vol, lui saisissant la taille avec délicatesse. Puis la plaquant contre lui, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'y eut pas besoin de paroles. Il aurait pu la questionner, lui demander des comptes après son « spectacle » dans la grande salle, mais rien ne lui vint. Il put lire toute la palette de sentiments qui habilla son visage et son regard sombre. Si colère de la voir danser ainsi il y avait eu, elle n'était qu'un vague souvenir à présent. Elle n'était plus qu'une plaie béante en cette soirée. Une faille immense, où tout s'engouffrait avec avidité, la détruisant morceau par morceau petit à petit. Comme ces vagues qui grignotent inlassablement les falaises sur lesquelles elles s'échouent avec violence. Non. Il n'y rajouterait pas la sentence de son caractère irascible et jaloux. Elle vint l'encercler de ses bras, et plaquant sa joue contre son épaule massive …. elle pleura. Ressentir les soubresauts de son chagrin si intimement collés à lui, le transperça de part en part. Elle le serrait si fort, que cela le déstabilisa. Il sut, qu'en cet instant, il était son écueil. Celui qui devait être à ses côtés pour la maintenir debout. Il l'enveloppa des manches amples de sa tunique tandis qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement. Caressant doucement ses cheveux dans des gestes apaisants, il la laissa pleurer ainsi le temps qu'il fallut. Puis, quand elle eut fini, elle se détacha de lui lentement, et dignement, alla finir de se changer. Le silence qui les lia fut plus puissant que n'importe quelle parole. Puis, quand ils se couchèrent, il se colla contre elle, recouvrant son dos de son corps musculeux, enlaçant son buste d'un bras protecteur, et il veilla sur son sommeil. Se laissant bercer par la respiration lente et enfin apaisée, de son humaine.

.

* * *

.


	43. De Roches et d'Oiseaux

**.Milyi:** Sérieux un dico Milyen et les immortels se retourneraient dans leurs tombes ! XD Je ne sais si l'histoire est belle, ni si j'ai réussi à faire honneur à l'univers de Tolkien, mais en tout cas, comme une partie de ma fic l'indique, je mets du coeur à l'ouvrage ^^. Je persévère, je persévère ... même si perde ses verres n'est jamais bon si tu portes des lunettes (ouais à chier je sais m'en fou j'assume :p ) ... Tu sais que c'est ce que je souhaite avant tout, que ces bougres aillent bien ensemble, et de faire quelque peu différent de ce que l'on trouve partout. En même temps, mes persos sont adultes, il serait dommage qu'ils aient des comportements d'Ado (même si être adulte ne veut pas dire qu'on ne fasse plus de conneries ou de "crises" mdr). Ils gardent leur caractère respectif, et a contrario, je suis ravie que l'intimité que j'ai voulu instaurer soit si bien ressortie. Oui elle a une idée, et le sort va lui prêter main forte. Le Harad, tu sais un peu comme je le vois, tu as lu un peu mon autre fic ... Quant à la danse, Alex a beaucoup d'expériences de sa vie passée sur Terre qui ressurgissent. Après tout, dès le début de l'histoire on sait dans quoi elle a "trainée" ! mdrrr Pas pour rien qu'elle a dans sa besace quelques "couteaux suisse" ! XD Suite en ligne, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant.

 **.Eilonna:** Bon viens ici, je vais te les faire ces tresses (par contre je garantie pas qu'elles soient aussi bien faites que celles des elfes hein ! mdr). Les instruments existent bel et bien ;) Pour la danse orientale par contre, à part t'emmener en voyage là-bas, ou plus simple, aller voir un spectacle là-dessus, je ne peux hélas rien pour toi. Si ce n'est de t'en donner un avant-goût par écrit ! ;) Mais rhooo t'inquiètes pas, j'aime bien les pavés, au contraire ! (sauf si tu me le lances en travers de la figure hein ! XD).

 **.Neiphtys16:** De rien, c'est toujours avec énormément de plaisir que je les publie, en espérant, comme à chaque fois, qu'il fasse déconnecter le lecteur, ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, la lectrice ! ;) Ouais les deux là, ressemblent à deux tigres devant apprendre à vivre ensemble ! ça promet ... Alex et Legolas, je me plais à travailler "leur relation". Car j'essaye de la faire toujours aussi subtile dans les échanges (pas évident car parfois je ressemble à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !). Haaa Aredhel ! il est mega chou ! Et dans le chapitre qui suit, il l'est encore plus ! ^^ La cérémonie qui se passera dans l'autre chapitre, va en effet bouleverser pas mal de choses ... mais vous le verrez le moment venu na ! :p Merci encore pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme ! (et pour tes MP ^^).

 **.Toutouille:** Je ne sais si tu arriveras à tout relire, car c'est un marathon, mais merci ^^. Tu as raison sur beaucoup de points concernant Thranduil, et Miyazaki (j'adore ce que cet homme a fait ! Et je suis partie un peu dans l'idée d'une fable dans ce style en écrivant cette fic). Oui, la poudre que Saroumane utilise dans le film est un point précurseur HYPER important pour ma trame ... d'où cette "suite"qui m'est venue pour écrire cette fanfic. Mesdames, ce pauvre Angrod vous allez me l'user à force ! XDD

 **.JulieFanfic:** Et coucou jolie lady ! Pas grave pour la longueur de ta review (bien que tes pavés soient succulents à se mettre sous la dent .. heu l'oeil pardon ..). Je te remercie mille fois pour ta fidélité et tes reviews. ici ou ailleurs, car oui tu me suis depuis un moment. Je voulais de belles funérailles pour Skal, il le méritait réellement je pense. Je suis ravie si ma façon d'écrire te transporte et développe chez toi tant d'empathie, au point de te perdre avec mes persos ... tu es adorable ^^ Moi aussi je suis un peu romantique, beaucoup même. Cependant, le plus beau romantisme reste pour moi le Vrai, celui de Beaudelaire ou d'Hugo ... celui qui se transcende malgré la douleur ... ou grâce à la douleur ... aller sujet de littérature Mesdames ! Vous avez deux heures ! XDDD En tout cas, encore merci, car tu es toi aussi sur tous les fronts, et avec toujours ta bonne humeur ! ça vaut un gros bisou ! BISOU ! Voilà ... :)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre en ligne Mesdames !**_

 _ **En espérant qu'il ravisse vos mirettes et votre imagination !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

« Non mais …. je pense que c'est TROP pour moi Mesdames ! Je n'ai rien d'une noble ou d'une elfe ! » s'exclama Alexandra des plus perplexe, regardant son reflet dans le miroir comme si elle était devant une étrangère.

Pas que la robe qui avait été confectionnée avec soin directement sur elle, soit mal faite, dérangeante ou encore, inconvenante, mais c'était simplement trop beau, trop riche pour elle. Même si la toilette était réalisée dans des lignes épurées, elle n'en restait pas moins une oeuvre d'art. Les couturières et suivantes de la reine Arwen, et de dame Eowyn, s'occupaient d'elle sans relâche depuis quarante huit heures. C'était un immense cadeau et honneur, qu'elles lui faisaient. Quand elles lui avaient proposé de se charger de sa robe pour la cérémonie, elle n'avait pas eu le coeur de le leur refuser. Tant la joie qu'elle décelait chez elle, était immense et sincère. Le tissu était émeraude, d'un vert profond saisissant, rappelant les frondaisons des chênes de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Le textile avait été ouvragé avec un tel raffinement, que l'on aurait dit que des doigts de fées s'étaient attelé à la tâche toutes ses heures, sans prendre un seul repos. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité quand on prenait en compte le travail abattu en si peu de temps. Le vêtement soulignait sa taille fine, puis, partait en s'évasant telle une corolle immense, de ses hanches jusqu'au sol, masquant même ses pieds. Le haut de la robe, lui prenait la poitrine dans un rajout délicat de soieries de couleur ivoire, comme un bandeau délicat aux vagues de tissus entremêlées, à la fois fouillées et sensuelle,. Des manches de la même couleur naissaient à la partie extérieure de ses épaules, pour cascader le long de ses bras dans un tissu ouvert sur la longueur, laissant ainsi sa peau à l'air libre. Chaque mouvement de bras déployait le tissé comme une aile diaphane. De fines broderies en fil d'or dessinaient des feuilles, des fleurs, des arabesques aériennes, qui faisaient un tout des plus parfait. Deux cordelettes nacrées et dorées, partaient du dessous de la poitrine pour se croiser sur le devant, faire le tour de son buste, et revenir se nouer à l'avant, à un niveau légèrement plus bas que ses hanches. Elle ressemblait à une princesse d'un autre temps. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés dans un chignon complexe, où Arwen avait implanté des éléments des parures elfiques communément utilisées par leur peuple; aidant ainsi les couturières à se faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'elle souhaitait. La robe affinait encore plus sa silhouette, rehaussait sa modeste poitrine de manière délicate. En un mot, elle était belle. Se trouvait belle, peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie. Caressant le voile délicat de ses manches, elle rougissaient devant les yeux brillants des deux amies qui se félicitaient du travail effectué.

« Oui Alexandra ! Vous êtes parfaite ainsi! S'exclama Arwen, qui s'avança vers elle lestement malgré son ventre rebondi. Elle se colla à elle, et regardant leurs reflets à toutes deux, elle continua, je suis certaine que le roi Thranduil va adorer !

\- Et si il n'aime pas c'est que cet elfe n'a aucun goût ! Lança Eowyn avec fraîcheur, tout en donnant des ordres aux servantes pour tout ranger dans la grande pièce où elles se trouvaient. Il faut dire qu'il y en avait des mètres de velours, de soie, et de ruban qui traînaient ci et là. Comme un océan démonté de couleurs chatoyantes, de perles et autres broderies.

Cette réaction fit sourire Alexandra. Eowyn était d'un naturel par moment, qui n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Cependant, après ces heures à se côtoyer pour mener à bien ce projet de robe de mariage faite en vitesse; vu les demandes pressantes dudit futur époux; les trois femmes s'entendaient bien, et péroraient sur tout. Alexandra néanmoins trouvaient le temps long. Ces instants, bien qu'agréables en leur compagnie, prenaient sur le temps qu'elle devrait normalement passer avec le Seigneur Faramir pour mener à bien son grand projet. Excitée et ennuyée à la fois, elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir et se comporter. Néanmoins, ce soir, tout serait joué, et il n'y aurait plus de questions à se poser.

« Alors ?! Quel anneau allez-vous offrir au Seigneur Thranduil ? Demanda innocemment Arwen qui scrutait de ses yeux inquisiteurs le travail de sa couturière. Aucune faute ne serait tolérée. Cependant, Alexandra avait des mensurations des plus normales, et la tâche fut aisée. Sans oublier qu'une reine ne s'octroierait pas les services de mains malhabiles.

\- Anneau ? Répéta Alexandra incrédule.

\- Oui les Anneaux ? Le Seigneur Thranduil ne vous en a pas parlé ? Fit Arwen dont le beau visage se décomposa peu à peu. Alexandra secoua la tête faiblement de gauche à droite, et l'elfe se figea. Par les Valar ! Mais à quoi pense cet elfe par moment ?! Pesta-t-elle d'indignation ».

Voyant la nervosité qui gagnait la reine, Alexandra sut que c'était d'une importance capitale. Elle regarda l'annulaire où se tenait la bague que lui avait offert Thranduil, réalisant qu'elle, elle n'avait rien à lui donner en retour. Cette révélation la saisit d'effroi. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Curieuse, Eowyn alla ouvrir, et elles se retrouvèrent devant un Aredhel des plus éblouissant. Il salua les Dames, puis entra. Rien qu'à sa vue, les couturières et autres servantes, rougirent comme des pivoines, et Alexandra crue que certaines allaient purement et simplement s'évanouir. _« Haaa ces elfes …. incapables de ne pas soulever les passions de ces dames …. »_ ironisa Alexandra en les voyant faire.

« Hey ! J'aurais aimé que personne ne me voit avant l'heure dans ces accoutrements! Grogna-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Pour quelle raison ?! Je ne suis pas votre promis il me semble, sauf si l'on m'a caché quelques secrets ! Rétorqua Aredhel plein de malice, ses yeux verts ayant l'éclat de ceux d'un chat voulant jouer. Il vint vers Alexandra, et la lorgnant d'un oeil critique, il s'exclama, PARFAIT ! Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ! Reine Arwen, Dame Eowyn, vos suivantes ont de l'or dans les doigts ! Complimenta l'ellon avec un grand sourire d'approbation.

\- Il faut dire que le modèle n'était pas des plus difficile à vêtir ! Dame Alexandra peut se targuer d'avoir un corps ferme et robuste, qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une à son âge ! Fit Eowyn sincère, ses yeux bleus comme l'azur le plus pur, miroitant d'espièglerie.

\- Seigneur Ardehel ! L'apostropha Arwen. Apparemment le Roi Thranduil n'a pas jugé bon de lui parler des anneaux, exposa la reine sérieusement ennuyée ».

Le visage radieux d'Aredhel s'assombrit brusquement, et ancrant son regard dans celui de l'humaine, il demanda :

« Est-ce vrai ?

\- Heu …. oui …. je ne pensais pas que l'échange des anneaux était commun aux unions sur Arda …. après tout le Roi Thranduil m'a certifié que ce n'était pas un mariage conventionnel …..

\- Les anneaux, l'épée et les témoins. Sans parler de la vasque pour telle cérémonie …. marmonna Arwen réellement perturbée.

\- Epée, vasque, témoins ?! répéta Alexandra dont le palpitant se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ».

 _« Ho ben parfait ! Il n'aurait pas pu m'avertir sérieux ! C'est bien un mec ça ! Droit au but; et on oublie l'essentiel ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! »_ hurla son esprit, électrisant de ce fait toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Aredhel dut lire sa panique naissante, et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la future épousée, il la rassura :

« Nous allons trouver une solution Alexandra. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Par ailleurs je suis venu pour cela. Le Roi Thranduil m'a chargé de veiller sur le bon déroulement des opérations …

\- Nous partons en guerre ? Mordit Alexandra, plutôt mitigée face à l'emploi de ce verbe.

\- En un sens, quand on vous connait, on pourrait dire cela en effet ! lança Aredhel avec un magnifique sourire goguenard. Boutade qui soutira un petit rire à Arwen et Eowyn de concert.

\- Je vous assure que si je n'étais pas ainsi vêtue, je vous ferai regretter ces paroles ! Rétorqua Alexandra de plus en plus énervée par la situation.

\- Justement! Déshabillez-vous ! Ordonna Aredhel d'une voix enthousiaste, qui médusa toutes les femmes présentes. Je dois vous mener quelque part, si le manque de cet anneau est vrai, nous devons nous hâter ! Aller aller ! Pressa-t-il avec des mouvements de mains frénétiques prouvant son impatience.

\- Heu … Seigneur Aredhel … dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un mâle, et que …. Dame Alexandra est une femme ? Fit Eowyn, se demandant si cet elfe n'était pas purement et simplement tombé sur la tête.

\- Ha oui j'oubliais ! Le puritanisme de la cour ! Énonça Aredhel émettant un petit rire presque condescendant. Excusez Mesdames, je ne voulais pas paraître inconvenant. Je me retire. Je vous attends dehors Wen Alexandra! » puis l'ellon ressortit comme il était entré, laissant traîner derrière lui une écharpe longue de perplexité, et questionnements en tous genres. Alexandra, spectatrice impuissante de ce mini drame de la cour, faillit partir dans un éclat de rires des plus incroyable.

Faut dire que de voir la mine déconfite de ces Dames, avait quelque chose de réellement très risible. Obtempérant au plus vite; elle se fit un devoir de s'exécuter prestement. Malgré leur indignation, elle aperçut tout de même les sourires de connivence que les femmes échangèrent, et se rassura de voir que, dans ce monde ou le sien, certaines choses restaient immuables. Une fois à nouveau habillée de ses vêtements de voyage, elle se sentit bien mieux, et libre de ses mouvements. Faisant fi des attentions désespérés de ces deux nouvelles compagnes, qui ne s'habitueraient sûrement jamais à la voir se vêtir ainsi si aisément. Puis, les embrassant toutes deux, car elle leur devait énormément, elle les laissa, leur promettant d'être là à l'heure pour les préparatifs.

Tout se faisait réellement trop vite à son goût. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait Aredhel qui l'attendait plus ou moins patiemment dans le couloir, elle pensa avec une bonne dose d'humour _« Si ce cher Roi Thranduil avait vécu dans mon monde, il aurait été adepte des mariages à Las Vegas ! »_. Cette idée saugrenue faillit la faire mourir de rire pendant qu'elle l'imaginait avec la banane d'Elvis Presley et un costume à paillette blanc ! Et c'est tout ce que ses nerfs à fleur de peau réclamaient, partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, qui la mènerait sûrement à des pleurs tout aussi violents. Se mordant les joues, elle pria pour que cette nervosité ne ressurgisse pas au plus mauvais moment, lors de la cérémonie par exemple …. Aredhel l'accueillit avec un sourire félin qui la fit totalement chavirer. Il faut dire que niveau beauté, le bougre plaçait la barre très haut. Alexandra ne comptait plus les femmes de la cour et les servantes qui tombaient en pâmoison à son passage. La lueur de vile jalousie qui animait leurs prunelles à certains moments, quand elles la voyaient à ses côtés, avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance à l'enorgueillir. Deviendrait-elle une vraie peste avec le temps ? Là qu'elle s'accordait le droit d'être un femme ?! Non. Jamais. Juste qu'elle s'aperçut que ce petit manège de chats et de souris l'amusait grandement. Egayant ainsi la gravité qui envahissait son existence. Une fois à ses côtés, il lui vola littéralement le bras, et la tirant à sa suite, elle eut du mal à se caler sur ses pas amples. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme rarement elle les avaient vu. Ils recelaient cette multitude d'étoiles singulières, que les iris des elfes arboraient quand ils étaient soumis à un intense bonheur. Elle le força à ralentir en rouspétant :

« Mais enfin Aredhel ! Vous allez m'arracher le bras si vous continuez à tirer dessus ainsi ! Où m'emmenez-vous donc avec telle diligence ?!

\- Trouver de quoi satisfaire un Roi ! Et pas des moindres ! Hâtons-nous, les orfèvres de Minas Tirith sont les meilleurs chez les Hommes, mais si j'arrive à me dépêcher je pourrais peut-être vous confectionner quelque chose de correct ! »

Elle se stoppa nette, au risque de se faire désarticuler la clavicule par son ami pressé. Il se tourna vivement vers elle quand il la sentit se planter si brusquement, et elle s'exclama :

« Ha parce que vous pratiquez quelques arts dans la joallerie ?!

\- Oui ! Affirma-t-il avec un sourire triomphal qui lui mangea tout le visage. La fierté la plus totale habillant ses traits androgynes. Et je gage que je saurai venir à bout de ce défi !

\- Mais …. mais …. je … comment vais-je faire pour vous payer Aredhel ? Je ….

\- Tsss ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Viiite ! L'heure tourne ! la pressa-t-il à nouveau en la tractant dans son sillage ».

Réellement gênée et confuse, elle ne put néanmoins résister plus longuement. Après tout, quel autre choix avait-elle ? Aucun. Il lui fit traverser les couloirs et les salles à une vitesse vertigineuse, tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les rue de la cité en un temps record. Déboussolée, essoufflée, elle avait fini par s'agripper à lui comme une enfant à sa bouée, et le laisser mener la danse. Evoluant dans les rues ensoleillées de Minas Tirith, Alexandra ne s'aperçut qu'en cet instant, que quelque chose était inhabituel dans la cité. L'animation était grande, les échoppes grandes ouvertes. Les gens avaient revêtus leurs costumes de fêtes, éclatant de couleurs et de tissus de belles factures. Les troubadours Gondoriens s'étaient mêlés aux poètes et musiciens venus du Harad. Les uns et les autres apprenant, s'inspirant, se jaugeant dans leurs arts. La foule bigarrée était dense, et encore quelque peu refroidie par ses mauvaises expériences récentes, Alexandra se pressa contre Aredhel instinctivement. L'angoisse qui venait s'insinuer en elle comme le pire des poisons; le pénétra. Très protecteur, sans pour autant trahir le trouble de son amie humaine, il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, et resserra ses phalanges dessus en signe de réconfort. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, ni même ne parla, seule la pression qu'elle lui rendit en retour lui prouva sa reconnaissance. Le début de l'après-midi commençait à darder ses rayons magnifiques, tandis que des piles de bois étaient disposées en des lieux stratégiques dans la grande ville. Puis, Alexandra nota quelque chose d'étrange. Les femmes ne se comportaient pas comme d'habitude. Plus libres, plus expansives, comme si elles étaient déliées de leurs contraintes maritales ou maternelles. Elles allaient et venaient, plus légèrement vêtues, leurs robes de mousselines légères habillant leurs jambes nues. Leurs cheveux arborant des couronnes de fleurs des champs, qui s'accordaient à merveille avec leur toilettes vaporeuses.

« Il se passe quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui Aredhel ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Vous vous mariez ! Lança-t-il d'un ton léger, ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Je veux bien, mais je ne pense pas que tout le Gondor soit convié aux noces du Roi des Elfes ! Rétorqua-t-elle quelque peu cinglante, appréciant que peu d'être prise pour une idiote.

\- Ho … fit alors Aredhel comprenant son allusion. Sa bouche se déforma dans une moue presque enfantine, et il continua, moui, ça …. Les Hommes préparent la venue du Printemps. Les Elfes aussi ont cette coutume.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda soudain Alexandra, réalisant qu'elle ne savait plus du tout quelle date il était.

\- Le 30 Avril, Wen Alexandra !

\- Ho mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en ralentissant le pas. Les Feux de Beltane !

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Questionna Aredhel intrigué.

\- Une fête païenne très ancienne dans mon monde. A l'époque par ailleurs, où l'on croyait encore aux elfes, aux fées, aux trolls etc … bref … que l'on croyait encore à la magie et aux dieux. Cette fête symbolisait l'union du Dieu et de la Déesse ! La célébration des nouvelles vies. C'était une fête où régnait l'ivresse, les orgies, et où les amants masqués s'aimaient pour une nuit ! Et se délaissaient le matin suivant. Sans remords ni regrets. Les feux étaient fréquents, et les danses se situaient autours, en de grandes rondes et autres prouesses acrobatiques.

\- Je vois … et bien, il semble que votre monde et le notre aient des similitudes. Je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour la nuit des couples éphémères, mais l'animation ci présente est en effet l'annonce d'une somptueuse fête à venir. Où feu et ivresse sont les maîtres de cérémonie, expliqua Aredhel un peu pensif.

\- Combien vous pariez que cette date de mariage n'est pas anodine ?! Fit Alexandra avec un étrange rictus.

\- Connaissant le Roi Thranduil, nul doute qu'il avait en effet, pensé à tout. Et que cette date est primordiale pour la cérémonie qu'il compte vous offrir. L'Union du Dieu et de la Déesse, serait assez représentative des pouvoirs qu'ils vont invoquer cette nuit. Il faut que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour mener à bien cette entreprise, tel rituel n'a pas été demandé depuis des millénaires ….. expliqua Aredhel avec un doux sourire, la couvrant de son regard vert chargé de sous-entendus ».

 _« Je ne pensais pas à quel point cette cérémonie pouvait être importante et très à part. Comme il disait, ce n'est pas un mariage, cela va au-delà …. ainsi, les dieux seront peut-être bel et bien là cette nuit »_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils louvoyaient agilement entre les badauds et autres artistes itinérants. Alexandra comprenait parfaitement le Capitaine Darren d'être à ce point dans l'inconfort le plus total, avec autant de monde dans les ruelles. Là tout était possible, vol, viol, meurtre, et le mélange de deux peuples sur de nombreux points opposés, était toujours une opération délicate et à hauts risques. De nombreuses troupes de six soldats en armures, voir plus, ne cessaient de parcourir les lacets encombrés des rues. Leurs heaumes argentés brillant de milles éclats d'argent sous le soleil. Leurs armures et leur blason fièrement portés, ils pavanaient presque. Mais pouvait-on leur en vouloir ? Servir le Roi Elessar du Gondor était un honneur immense, auquel beaucoup rêvaient d'acquérir. Tournant vivement sur la gauche, Aredhel lui cuisit presque la peau en la tirant vers lui, et elle crut se le prendre de plein fouet tant elle fut déséquilibrée par ce geste si soudain. Tandis que l'elfe s'engouffrait dans une porte béante, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de voir la devanture de la bâtisse. Dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre ambiante, elle sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Des colliers, des bagues, des bracelets, tout étincelait sous la maigre lueur perforant de l'extérieur, et celle prodiguée par les chandelles, lustres et autres candélabres situés dans la boutique. Aredhel la lâcha quand il vit le tenancier, et la laissant en plan, il se dirigea vers l'homme qui devait avoir bien bon dans les soixante ans. Derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, il donnait des coups d'oeil inquisiteurs dans la direction de l'humaine, tout en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Alexandra était incapable d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Puis, après un peu plus d'une minute, l'ellon revint vers elle, et déclara :

« Il me laisse l'accès à ses outils et matériaux. Venez, nous allons devoir nous réfugier dans l'arrière-boutique ! ».

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et le suivit docilement, essayant de passer outre la perplexité plus que flagrante du propriétaire des lieux. Aredhel posa sa cape sur une chaise, puis s'activant à trouver le nécessaire, il demanda sans la regarder :

« Alors ? Nous n'aurons pas de mitrhil en ces lieux, mais je connais cet endroit, il ont de l'or pur et de l'argent digne des orfèvres elfiques. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Roi Elessar lui-même se sert ici. Alors ?! Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Avez-vous une idée ?! »

Alexandra posa son séant sur un tabouret en bois, et quand Aredhel vint vers elle, elle exécuta une grimace qui voulait tout dire. A coté d'un établi, elle posa son coude dessus, et plantant son menton dans sa main gauche, elle dit d'un air presque boudeur, qui camouflait en faite une appréhension incroyable :

« Comment pourrais-je avoir une idée ? Un Roi ça a déjà tout ce qu'il est possible d'avoir ! J'ai vu ses bagues et autres atours, je ne pense pas que je puisse rivaliser avec ça !

\- L'anneau de l'union est différent. Il doit reprendre quelque chose de très personnel. La tête de biche sur le vôtre est un élément propre au Roi Thranduil. Comme si, par ce biais, il était toujours avec vous. Ces anneaux sont très personnels. Qu'importe qu'ils soient de mithril, d'argent, d'or ou même de bois, ce n'est pas cette richesse-là qui compte ! Tenta de la rassurer l'ellon en lui caressant la joue. Décidément, il savait toujours être très tendre et prévenant avec elle. Alexandra se demandait souvent pour quoi. En effet, jamais ce Seigneur ne lui avait dit le lien de parenté qui l'avait jadis relié à Idhril.

\- Mais même ainsi Seigneur Aredhel ! Je ne sais que lui offrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine pourrait avoir à léguer à un Elfe ?! S'emporta-t-elle presque sous la colère qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Cette situation inconfortable au possible était en train de la pousser dans ses retranchements les plus instinctifs.

\- Alexandra ! Grogna gentiment Aredhel. Calmez-vous, je suis certain que vous avez la réponse, mais que vous vous coupez toute analyse valable. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et lui prenant les mains chaleureusement, il murmura, tout ce qui viendra de vous, sera un trésor inestimable pour lui. Vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point …. quand Idhril est morte, il n'avait que son souvenir. A présent, il aura quelque chose venant de vous …. et ce à jamais ….. ».

La voix grave et chaude de l'ellon en face d'elle chatouilla sa sensibilité déjà mise à rude épreuve. Elle resserra ses phalanges sur les siennes, et, repensa à l'année qu'ils venaient de partager. Leurs entrevues, leurs disputes, leurs communions, leurs aveux, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement. Un éclat vif vint animer ses iris noisette, et un sourire presque timide recourba le côté droit de sa bouche. Quasi dans un souffle, elle énonça :

« Oui …. ça y est … je sais ce que nous allons faire Seigneur Aredhel ».

.

* * *

.

Celeborn, Elrond et Thranduil étaient côtes à côtes sur le grand balcon du Seigneur de l'ancienne Lothlórien. Leurs yeux perçants suivaient le vol des faucons qui repartaient au loin. Leur fine silhouette fendant les cieux avec une facilité déconcertante. Les trois elfes défirent les missives que les oiseaux leur avaient apportés, et tous plongés dans leur lecture, ce fut Celeborn qui parla le premier.

« La Dame vous envoie ses voeux Seigneur Thranduil. Elle sera présente en cette nuit, en esprit. A travers moi, elle bénira l'union. Ainsi, vous aurez la bénédiction de la Lórien.

\- Vous pensez que si je ne l'avais pas eu, j'aurai fait marche arrière ?! Demanda Thranduil avec un sourire moqueur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis dans mon droit !

\- Méfiez-vous Roi Thranduil, l'union n'est pas encore avérée. Si l'épreuve de la vasque reste stérile, cela voudra dire que même les Valar, et de ce fait Eru lui-même, ne seront pas en accord avec ce que vous mettez en oeuvre, déclara posément Elrond en transperçant de ses yeux gris le souverain qui lui faisait face.

\- Il ne peut en être autrement, cette femme est celle qui m'était promise. Nul ne peut aller contre cela ! Appuya Thranduil fort de sa totale confiance en lui.

\- Elle est mortelle ! S'exclama Elrond en désaccord avec tout ceci. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue dans le corps d'une elleth, prouve que votre réunion ne devait pas avoir lieu en cette vie ! ».

Thranduil tiqua à cette attaque. Il savait qu'en un sens, Elrond n'avait pas totalement tort. Indéniablement sa carnation mortelle ferait, qu'elle le quitterait à nouveau en cette vie,. Etait peut-être en effet, une mise en garde ? Il se renfrogna, ses yeux bleus devenant aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage. Leur tournant le dos pour river son attention sur les parois de la montagne à leur gauche, il répondit flegmatiquement :

« Nous n'unissons pas nos corps Seigneur Elrond, mais nos âmes. C'est une point non négligeable à prendre en compte. Et vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il en est !

\- Mais vous risquez votre propre vie Roi Thranduil ! S'écria alors Elrond soudainement, ce qui choqua presque le concerné, et Celeborn par la même ».

Thranduil se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers Elrond, et déclara, presque amusé par la situation :

« Ho ! A ce que je vois mon devenir vous importe ! Je ne pensais pas que vous nourrissiez à mon égard tant d'affection ! ».

L'éclat de froide malice qui habilla ses iris de glace fit frémir le Seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple. Avec un tel regard, Thranduil était capable de tout. Du pire, comme du meilleur. Mais Elrond ne se laisserait pas intimider si aisément.

« Bien évidemment que votre devenir m'importe ! N'avons-nous pas servi sous la même bannière fût un temps ! Quand Gil-Galad a mené nos armées ?! Quand nous avons partagé peines et souffrances ? Quand je vous ai vu pleuré un père et …..

\- SUFFIT ! Rugit soudainement Thranduil sachant pertinemment où il allait en venir. Je vous défends de parler de ça aujourd'hui ! De me parler de mon père ! Je ne veux même pas avoir le souvenir de son existence en ce jour particulier ! »

Elrond déglutit avec effort, voyant qu'il venait de fauter. Il savait, tous savaient, ce qu'il était advenu juste avant la mort de l'héritière de Seregon. Les contractions de sa mâchoire, prouvèrent aux deux autres Seigneurs qu'il était à deux doigts de l'explosion.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir vous éteindre de chagrin Roi Thranduil, tant des nôtres ont déjà tellement souffert ….. pourquoi ne pas vous épargner cette peine ? » demanda alors Elrond, soutenant son regard du mieux qu'il put.

Cette question des plus inattendue désarçonna quelque peu le Roi Cerf, et la confusion prenant le pas sur la colère, il braqua son regard sur les dalles claires du balcon, et répondit tout aussi sincèrement :

« Parce qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire … de mon Destin. Je le sens …. non … je le sais depuis que j'ai compris qui elle était ! Depuis que je sais que mon Fëa est à nouveau lié au sien. Vous plus que quiconque, savez ce que cela veut dire. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela.

\- Nous le savons … mais la demande de cette Union …. avança Celeborn aussi soucieux que son ami d'Imladris.

\- Cette union est la réponse à toutes nos errances. Thranduil leva son attention sur eux, et continua, ainsi, nous serons pour toujours unis, quoi qu'il advienne ! Et personne ! Je dis bien PERSONNE ! N'a le droit de juger mon choix ! NOTRE choix ! ».

Il y eut un silence qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini suite à ces mots. Celeborn soupira, et déclara, passant à un autre sujet, voyant que cette discussion tournerait irrémédiablement sur une voie sans issue :

« Haldir a quitté les Havres, il retourne en Lothlórien, avec tous ceux qui ont fait le choix de le suivre.

\- Mais cela les expose dangereusement ! S'exclama Elrond abasourdi par cette annonce, ayant du mal à saisir les intentions de la Dame.

\- Trop même …. en effectif réduit ils vont se faire tailler en pièces si ils font de mauvaises rencontres, déclara Thranduil, la mine sombre. Je sais Haldir fort, rusé et courageux, mais si il tombe sur ces nouvelles armes ….. Thranduil n'osa formuler le reste de sa pensée.

\- Dame Galadriel leur a demandé de revenir. Ils ont fait ce choix en âme et conscience. Les Rohirrims ne pourront soutenir tous les fronts. Les Nôtres ne délaisserons pas lâchement ces terres, sans avoir essayé le tout pour le tout. Nous ne sommes plus ce que nous avons été, mais par Eru ! La flamme des Eldar coule encore en nous. Jamais je ne pardonnerai si nous ne tentions pas au moins quelque chose … fut-elle désespérée ! Et puis, Dame Alexandra a apparemment les clés pour nous sortir de cette épineuse situation. Dame Galadriel pense que nous devons continuer à lui apporter notre soutien, et notre confiance …. même si je ne sais comment … avoua Celeborn très perplexe.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait réellement la capacité de le faire ? Demanda Elrond à Thranduil. Ma fille attend un enfant Roi Thranduil ! Je ne saurai mettre en balance sa vie et celle de son héritier, si ce projet est voué à l'échec ! Jamais je ne supporterai leur perte ! Avoua l'ellon, dont la douleur que lui offrait cette perspective, perça à travers sa voix sans ambages.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais abandonné les siens. Qu'elle défend ce qu'elle pense être juste, jusqu'à en perdre la vie si il le faut. Qu'elle est honnête, franche et combattive. Qu'elle connait des choses que nous ignorons, et qu'elle fera tout pour nous préserver des malheurs qui ont englouti son monde …. déclara Thranduil la voix grave, mais teinté d'une tendresse qui n'échappa nullement aux deux ellyn en face de lui. Je ne peux faire aucune promesse, ni jurer quoi que ce soit. Mais j'atteste qu'elle a, à de nombreuses reprises, suscité mon respect. Et mon affection au-delà du raisonnable. Me connaissant …. n'est-ce pas déjà, une preuve suffisante ? »

Celeborn eut un léger rictus qui voulait tout dire, et Elrond ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

« Et c'est cette femme que vous voulez prendre pour épouse ?! Par les Valar ! Je vous savais fou, mais pas à ce point Roi Thranduil ! » s'exclama Celeborn de bonne humeur, totalement conquis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Thranduil sourit franchement à cette petite estoque si joyeusement menée, puis, agitant la lettre qu'il tenait lui-même entre ses mains, il déclara, réellement satisfait :

« Le problème du témoignage pour la cérémonie de ce soir est réglé ! Nous aurons la parole de quelqu'un de fiable et de confiance ! Et même si elle ne peut être là, sa présence parlera à travers ses mots ! Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard, au lever de lune ! »

Puis fidèle à ce qui faisait sa personne, il releva le menton en esquissant un sourire en coin des plus amusé, et délaissa ses deux congénères sur le balcon sans leur accorder une attention de plus.

.

* * *

.

Grispoil avalait les lieux à une vitesse affolante. Son galop effréné semblait survoler littéralement les vastes plaines herbeuses, et les cours d'eau qui serpentaient au travers. Morcelant les landes en des langues de terres inégales. Son souffle cadencé accompagnait les vents qu'il bravait à la course. La cape blanche de Gandalf claquait comme l'aile d'un oiseau furieux. Radagast avait du mal à tenir derrière le Mage Blanc. Il faut dire que les chevauchées fantastiques n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection. Mais il fallait bien qu'il mène son vieil ami là où tout avait commencé. Le Mage Brun avait été averti des sombres manigances qui secouaient la lisière du Rhovanion, par ses amies les bêtes. Trop occupé à se désintéresser du monde des Hommes et des Elfes, surtout après la chute de Sauron, il n'avait décidé à agir que quand la menace était arrivée à ses portes, et que, comme à chaque fois, les animaux vinrent à en pâtir. Arrivés enfin dans les Terres Brunes en lisière de l'actuelle Eryn Lasgalen; après avoir traversé maints fleuves et monts de pierres escarpées; ils firent une halte bien méritée. Des jours et des jours qu'ils chevauchaient en quête d'une chose qui leur demeurait invisible. Jusque par un beau matin de printemps ensoleillé, où un corbeau croisant leur route, leur indiqua un charnier des plus inhabituel plus au Nord. Là où ils se tenaient actuellement. Les deux mages étaient épuisés, et Radagast, peu habitué à ce type de voyage, descendit de croupe en gémissant à qui mieux mieux.

« Quelle drôle de façon de se déplacer ! Qui endolorit le corps et broie les muscles ! Les chevaux sont fait pour courir libre ! Non pas pour être montés comme de vulgaires instruments ! Pesta le Mage Brun en se frottant copieusement l'arrière-train en grimaçant.

\- Grispoil n'est pas n'importe quel cheval, et c'est parce qu'il est spécial que nous avons tant besoin de lui, rétorqua Gandalf en soupirant, commençant à perdre patience devant le caractère bougon perpétuel de son ami. Sans lui nous ne pourrions pas nous déplacer avec telle célérité, et l'ennemi prendrait alors bien plus d'avance ….

\- Les Aigles auraient été plus confortables et rapides ! S'exclama Radragast grimaçant toujours.

\- Les Aigles n'ont pas à être dérangés pour si peu ! Fit Gandalf sèchement, essayant de couper court à cette discussion qui s'annonçait des plus ennuyeuse.

\- Pour une humaine ils se déplacent, et pas pour nous ? Quel est donc ce mystère Gandalf ?! Avons-nous donc moins de valeur qu'une mortelle ?!

\- Il était d'une grande nécessité qu'ils l'accompagnent dans sa démarche. Sans eux, elle n'aurait pu faire toutes ces suppositions, et faire avancer les choses, continua à expliquer Gandalf sur le même ton monocorde. Je gage même qu'ils auront sûrement à nouveau un rôle à jouer avant la fin de cette histoire. Gwaihir me l'a laissé entendre tout du moins ….

\- Suppositions et études qui ne nous avancent guère puisque nous sommes ici ! Pesta Radagast en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, disparaissant presque sous sa cape et sa robe brune de sorcier. L'on aurait dit un adolescent en pleine crise.

\- Alexandra ne peut tout voir, ni tout entendre, son lien avec les arbres de ce monde est pour l'instant restreint. Nous devons lui prêter main forte. ET ! Je préfère me faire une idée par moi-même des ennemis que je dois affronter, déclara Gandalf en flattant l'encolure de Grispoil lentement. Voyant que Radagast allait encore rouspéter, il coupa, suffit à présent ! Soit vous m'aidez, soit vous retournez à pieds à Rhosgobel ! »

La bouche ouverte du Mage Brun se referma d'un coup sec, tuant dans l'oeuf une éventuelle rebuffade de sa part. Croisant ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine, il bougonna quelque chose avant de regarder les alentours. Ils étaient sur la plaine. La bordure de l'Eryn Lasgalen s'élevait à des lieux en amont vers le Nord. L'Anduin s'écoulait paisiblement à l'Ouest, et tout semblait calme. Trop calme. Visage au vent, Gandalf ferma les yeux et écouta les sons alentours. A part la respiration forte de Grispoil à ses côtés, il n'y avait presque pas de chants d'oiseaux, de bruits d'animaux, tout semblait figé. Fronçant les sourcils, il décela néanmoins quelque chose, au loin. Une sorte de vrombissement. Un grognement sourd et continu, qui, plus il l'écoutait, plus le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Gandalf ?! Que faisons-nous ?

\- Chut ! Intima le Mage Blanc en levant un doigt péremptoire. Ecoutez ….. ».

Radagast hissa son visage hors de ses couverts de tissus, et tendant l'oreille, attendit patiemment. Au bout d'un moment, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda le Mage Brun quelque peu effaré par cette sonorité bien funeste.

\- De la magie Radagast … une illustre et sombre magie …. » répondit Gandalf en plissant les paupières, scrutant ainsi l'horizon. Une odeur de vieille mort vint lui chatouiller les narines, et Grispoil à ses côtés, frissonna. Les naseaux dilatés face au vent, l'étalon sentait les effluves funèbres de là où ils étaient. Gandalf plaqua sa paume sur l'encolure du noble animal et murmura « Tout va bien mon ami. Je sais que tu sens le danger, mais nous devons hélas y aller. Tu sais que je ne te forcerai à rien cependant …. ». Grispoil hocha la tête frénétiquement en poussant des hennissements nerveux, piaffant sur place. Il fit néanmoins deux pas en avant pour signifier au mage qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour. La barbe blanche de Gandalf s'étira sous un fier sourire, et le vieil homme coula son attention vers Radagast, dont la position fermement arrimée au sol, prouvait ses réticences.

« Allons Radagast ! Courage ! Peu de choses en Terre du Milieu peuvent atteindre deux Mages de concert !

\- Sauron …. murmura le Mage Brun en frémissant, se frictionnant les bras comme si il avait froid.

\- Balivernes ! Sauron est mort, et bel et bien mort ! Néanmoins, fit Gandalf en rivant à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon, ce que je sens là est bien l'oeuvre d'une force obscure. Venez ! ordonna-t-il en empoignant les crins blancs de Grispoil dans sa main gauche ».

Dans un mouvement fort et agile pour un homme de son âge, il se hissa sans mal sur le dos robuste de sa monture. Marmonnant dans sa barbe fournie et broussailleuse, Radagast prit le bras tendu de Gandalf et se laissa faire quand celui-ci l'aida monter également. Le Mage Brun s'agrippa littéralement à son ami quand leur destrier commença à danser sur place d'impatience, puis, Gandalf dit un mot et l'animal reprit sa folle course. A deux ou trois kilomètres seulement vers le Nord, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Au début se fut l'odeur qui les dérangea le plus. Il planait dans l'air comme de vieilles effluves de pestilences. Puis, quand ils gravirent enfin une des innombrables collines qui formaient les plaines des Terres Brunes; non loin du Sud de l'ancien Vertbois-le-Grand; ils décelèrent ce qui leur avait échappé des jours et des jours en amont. Gandafl avait raison, la magie déclinait. Grispoil émit un hennissement rauque d'inquiétude, et gratta le sol de son antérieur. Radagast s'agrippa à Gandalf comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que l'animal sautillait d'énervement. Le Mage Blanc chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa magnifique monture, qui se calma de suite. Il mit pied-à-terre, et scrutant les alentours, il grimaça. Les sols étaient couverts de trainées béantes qui avaient labouré le limon sans douceur. Comme l'auraient fait les griffure d'un immense animal. Arrachant fleurs, herbes et lichens. Des souches immenses, clairsemées ci et là, prouvaient que de nombreux arbres avaient été démembrés en ces lieux. Puis, il découvrit d'où venait l'affreuse odeur. Des carcasses. Des centaines de carcasses d'animaux, d'Hommes, d'Elfes, et même parfois, de Nains. Le dégoût qui déforma son visage parlait plus que n'importe quelle parole. Radagast, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, lui si gentil et doux, se mit à trembler comme une feuille. « Gandalf ... » émit-il presque en suppliant. Le Mage Brun se laissa glisser le long du flanc de Grispoil, qui, oreilles en avant, semblait écouter attentivement un bruit. Gandalf lui flatta l'encolure à nouveau, et murmura « Oui … je l'entends aussi …. ». Il descendit prudemment sur le plan incliné qui déclinait graduellement, faisant attention aux roches inégales qui surgissaient de façon irrégulière.

« Attention Gandalf ! Ceux qui ont commis ces forfaits, peuvent encore être là ! S'exclama Radagast resté en arrière.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas hurler ou de faire de bruit plus que de raison ! Rétorqua Gandalf en lui coulant un regard noir ».

Radagast se ratatina dans ses vêtements, pas réellement ravi de se faire ainsi réprimander. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa s'aventurer lui aussi plus avant. Manquant de glisser plusieurs fois, tant il avait le pas peu sûr. Faut dire que Gandalf aurait pu entendre ses genoux s'entrechoquer de là où il était. Attrapant rudement une roche grise sous sa poigne ferme, Gandalf s'aventura dans un lieu étrange, où rien ne ressemblait à rien. « Une illusion …. » fit-il pensif, s'apercevant que vu de près, le simulacre était grossier et peu abouti. La terre sur les bordure, était sombre et décharnée, comme de la cendres autours d'un cratère. Elle s'éparpillait sur des mètres à la ronde en une fine pellicule brune. En équilibre sur un escarpement rocheux saillant, il tendit son bâton pour toucher le sol, concentré au-dessus de ce qu'il analysait. Son visage se déforma sous la perplexité et l'épouvante quand sa canne de sorcier s'enfonça dans la terre, sans rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Tandis qu'il se cramponnait tant bien que mal à son rocher, son pied glissa et il tomba en avant dans la brèche béante que le sortilège camouflait. Au loin il entendit la voix de Radagast hurler son nom. Le Mage Blanc chuta lourdement, face contre terre, son corps entier se réceptionnant sur des arrêtes osseuses, tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de se redresser sur le tas d'ossements sur lequel il avait chu. Radagast l'ayant totalement perdu de vue, continuait à l'appeler vainement au-dessus de lui.

« Je vais bien ! s'écria le mage qui épousseta sa longue robe dans des gestes secs et rageurs. Les habits blancs étaient souillés de terre, de poussières, et d'autres substances qu'il ne voulut pas détailler.

\- Je ne vous vois pas ! Où êtes-vous ?! continua à presque s'égosiller le Mage Brun en furetant en aveugle partout aux alentours de la brèche.

\- Ici ! Cessez donc de crier ainsi ! Siffla Gandalf qui leva la tête pour étudier la configuration de l'endroit ».

Il voyait bien que le sol que Radagast le Brun prenait pour solide, n'était que factice. La lumière pénétrait dans le trou sans encombres, éclairant les bas-fonds jusque se perdre dans les boyaux ténébreux plus loin. La caverne était large et profonde. Les bandes lumineuses plongeaient dans la fosse béante, pour disparaître au loin, sans rien rencontrer qui pourrait leur barrer la route. Le Mage Blanc essaya de bouger au mieux sans faire de bruit. Peine perdue. Sous le poids de son corps, les os roulaient, se brisaient. Il planta avec difficulté son bâton dans les carcasses qui jonchaient le terrain pour avoir une prise suffisante; histoire de ne pas s'étaler à nouveau. Il leva les yeux, et vit Radagast qui empruntait le même chemin que lui, quelques pierres roulèrent et se répercutèrent contre les parois excavées. Faisant un boucan régulier qui s'enfonça dans les boyaux terrestres. Gandalf pesta et héla :

« Cessez donc vos gesticulations ! Je vais remonter !

\- Remonter ? Mais d'où ? Questionna le Mage Brun qui apparemment ne comprenait rien.

\- Il y a un sort de dissimulation en ces lieux Radagast ! Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, trouvez l'artefact qui permet telle magie ! » maugréa Gandalf qui étudiait les lieux pour voir par où il pourrait se sortir de là au mieux.

Les amoncellements des squelettes plus ou moins secs et blancs, rendaient la progression difficile et dangereuse. Qui sait ce que ces ombres dans les profondeurs, pouvaient bien cacher ? Le Mage Brun se redressa et laissant couler son attention sur les alentours, il vit Grispoil s'agiter soudainement. Les muscles peauciers de la bête se mirent à frémir, faisant ondoyer la mer d'écume de son pelage luisant de sueur. Les naseaux dilatés; l'étalon se mit à gratter le sol frénétiquement. Puis, poussant un hennissement rauque, il cabra. Un danger était en approche. Entendant les gesticulations agitées de son vaillant destrier, Gandalf se tourna vers l'abîme avide qui lui tendait une gueule grande ouverte. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il fit quelques pas en arrière. Sentant l'appréhension et la crainte venir lui lécher subtilement le dos. Un grognement sourd résonna, ainsi qu'une âpre anhélation. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose venait vers lui, et humait l'air pour analyser les nouvelles fragrances qui investissaient le tunnel peu à peu.

Radagast s'activait autours des amas de roches sur lesquels il était. Lui aussi l'entendait, l'étrange bruit. Le vrombissement désagréable qui au fil des minutes, lui donnait la nausée. Tâtonnant les façades minérales qui accueillaient ses pas et ses investigations, il murmura « Oui oui, je l'entends, je l'entends … il est là .. quelque part … » Il leva un air farouche vers Grispoil qui avait fini par descendre aux abords du précipice, son instinct lui commandant de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il sentait Gandalf, l'entendait, mais bien que Mearas, il n'en restait pas moins un animal. Labourant le sol de ses antérieurs, sentant le péril avancer, tout en lui transpirait la peur. Mais il resterait, il s'était toujours battu aux côtés du Mage, il ferait de même aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son ami sur le coup. Car le cheval faisait trop de bruit. Une masse grise, presque difforme vue de loin, s'avançait en claudiquant. Gandalf se figea. C'était un gobelin. Un vieux gobelin si on en croyait sa démarche et sa gestuelle. L'être voûté traînait le pied, et dans son pagne crasseux, il faisait peine à voir. Ses longs bras griffus touchaient le sol, tandis qu'il avançait péniblement en pointant le nez comme un limier en chasse. L'être était presque aveugle en conclus le mage. Aveugle, mais son odorat avait l'air bien développé. Le vieil homme ne savait plus que faire. Bouger serait dévoiler sa présence, rester et le laisser trop approcher, et il le découvrirait tout aussi sûrement. De plus, nul doute qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce devait être l'éclaireur de cette voie. Un seul cri ou signal d'alerte, et d'autres arriveraient. Il était logique d'envoyer les vieillards et les blessés pour ces basses besognes, si ils étaient tués, cela ne coûtait rien au gros d'une armée. Le nez proéminent de l'ignoble adversaire, crochu et pendant presque sur le bout de son arrête osseuse, se contractait tel le museau d'une musaraigne. Ses yeux totalement d'un blanc laiteux, ne cillaient même pas sous la lumière crue, qui aurait normalement dû lui agresser les rétines. Sale, quelques touffes d'un poil rude et disgracieux, noir comme le charbon, couvraient ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, et son abdomen bien gras. Avec tous ces ossements qui témoignaient de l'opulence des repas, ils ne devaient pas manquer. L'être grisâtre, à l'air encore plus maladif qu'à l'accoutumée chez ces ignobles individus, perturba le Mage. Puis, d'un seul coup, la voix de Radagast s'éleva dans un timbre triomphant « Je l'ai ! ». Le gobelin émit un grognement sourd en retroussant ses lèvres gercées, et dans un un cri de bête découvrant une bouche quasi édentée, il se jeta en avant. Gandalf réagit de suite. Frappant le sol de son bâton, l'éclair blanc qui satura l'espace créa une onde de choc qui fit trembler la colline d'ossements. Roulant, dévalant la pente, le gobelin n'arriva plus à avancer. Un autre cri encore plus grave s'extirpa de sa gorge, et Gandalf se jeta sur lui. Il dégaina Glamdring, et décapita le gobelin dans un coup sec. Un geyser de sang noir éclaboussa les alentours, et le corps secoué de spasmes violents s'écroula dans un bruit mat. Un hurlement plus effroyable encore surgit des entrailles jusqu'à présent inertes de la caverne. Au loin, les éclairs vacillants des torches, éclairaient le ventre profond de la terre. Gandalf frissonna.

Au-dessus de lui, Radagast faisait des pieds et des mains pour défaire à coup de sortilèges, le sarcophage minéral qui renfermait l'artefact. Entendant lui aussi les assaillants remonter tels un essaim, il frappa avec force et magie le rectangle de pierre avec la rage du désespoir. Il y eut un « clac » sourd quand la pierre se fendit, et, tremblant comme une feuille, il se jeta dessus, plantant ses ongles dans la brèche pour finir d'extraire l'objet. Pestant, jurant même, il finit par faire céder la boîte en granit qui lui faisait de la résistance. Au loin, il entendait le fracas des os roulant sous les semelles de Gandalf, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper du bourbier dans lequel il s'était plongé. Déjà il entendait les pas frappant le sol, les cris d'excitation morbide s'expulsant des gorges déployées et affamées de leurs ennemis.

Une fois que Radagast eut posé ses doigts sur la pierre noire et ronde qui siégeait à l'intérieur, la barrière magique se volatilisa, dévoilant au grand jour, la percée béante qui avait blessé la terre. Radagat ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés face au spectacle d'horreur qui se déroulait sous lui. Il se précipita vers Grispoil qui piétinait littéralement le sommet de la langue limoneuse, s'enfonçant dans le gavion creusé. Sous les sabots de l'animal ne subsistait plus qu'un amas boueux de terre friable. Dès que le vieil homme fut à côté de lui, l'animal se jeta dans le gouffre, rejoignant ainsi Gandalf qui allait être submergé par le nombre. Déjà les orques et les gobelins apparaissaient, et à la vue de cette chair fraîche, l'allure qu'ils entretenaient, s'accentua. Glamdring émit des éclairs blancs tandis que les lames des bêtes de Morgoth essayaient de le pourfendre. Grispoil cabra, rua, piétina. Les tas d'os montant jusqu'au genoux du fier Mearas freinaient ses gestes, le rendaient maladroit. Mais il en avait vu d'autres. Sabots et dents en avant, les oreilles couchés, le cheval menait un rude combat. Attendant désespérément que le mage décide de lui monter dessus afin de le tirer d'ici. Faisant appel à son pouvoir, Gandalf créa une zone de lumière aveuglante, qui fit vagir ses adversaires. Leurs yeux cruellement mordus par cette offensive éblouissante, ils furent réduis à l'impuissance. Un bref instant de répit que Gandafl mit à profit. Saisissant les crins soyeux de Grispoil entre ses doigts gourds et sales, il se hissa péniblement sur son dos, ayant du mal à trouver une surface assez dense pour prendre appui convenablement. Une fois qu'il fût sur lui, le cheval exécuta un prodigieux bond en avant, puisant dans toutes ses incroyables forces, pour avaler les mètres abrupts qui se tenaient entre eux et la sortie. Il s'écorcha le cuir sur les arrêtes saillantes des squelettes, maculant sa belle robe blanche du carmin de ses blessures. L'odeur métallique galvanisa les envies morbides des orques et des gobelins, qui remis de leur aveuglement, se lancèrent à leur suite. Quand Grispoil émergea enfin de ce piège mortel, Radagast se recula, et Gandalf sauta de sa monture. Les deux mages savaient qu'à deux ils ne pourraient prendre la fuite. Pas face à tant d'ennemis. Aussi fort soit-il, Grispoil ne pourrait tenir l'allure avec eux deux sur l'échine. Alors que les bêtes immondes s'apprêtaient à sortir, le ciel s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Le soleil fut engloutit par une obscurité soudaine et bruyante. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant que le Mage Blanc vit que Radagast était en pleine transe. Les yeux clairs du Mage Brun étaient levés, et il psalmodiait quelque chose dans la première langue parlée. Un vacarme assourdissant couvrit celui que faisaient les cris et les beuglements des orques. Des croassements, des piaillements, des ailes brassant les airs. Un nuage noir d'oiseaux de toutes les espèces vint les encercler et se jeta sur leurs ennemis. Griffant, piquant, visant les yeux, frappant de leurs ailes. Corvidés, rapaces, passereaux, tous prenaient part au combat. Face à cet assaillant aux têtes innombrables, et aux corps fluets insaisissables, les bêtes immondes ne purent avancer plus. Coincés à l'entrée, leurs brailements de douleurs se perdaient dans le tumulte de ce nuage constitué de volatiles. Certains orques et gobelins erraient déjà, le visage en sang, leurs orbites vides crachant un sang noir abject. «Gandalf ! » s'écria Radagast qui avait repris ses esprits. Le Mage Blanc hocha la tête, et retournant vers le monticule de roches, il escalada le granit avec célérité. Une fois au sommet, il invoqua sa magie, et fit littéralement exploser la minuscule colline de rocailles. Le coup de tonnerre assourdissant que cela créa, fit fuir la nuée d'oiseaux qui s'égraina et disparut dans les cieux. Le sort du mage causa une réaction en chaîne, qui fit littéralement s'ébouler le tunnel sur plusieurs mètres. Les rochers volèrent en éclats, blessant, tailladant. Puis dans un grondement puissant, la pierre vint écraser les chairs, fracasser les os, et boucher la plaie béante sous une amoncellement de gravas que rien ne pourrait déloger. Essouflés, ébranlés par ce qu'il venait de se produire, les deux mages se regardèrent longuement. Puis, Gandalf revint vers Grispoil et Radagast. Le Mage Brun lui tendit la sphère couleur de jais, et quand il posa les doigts dessus, la sensation de brûlure désagréable qui en émana, faillit lui faire lâcher l'artefact.

« Une pierre d'occultation. Seul un mage puissant peut en créer une, déclara Gandalf pensif.

\- Saroumane …. émit Radagast en lorgnant la pierre d'un drôle d'air.

\- Oui … il a dû préparer tout ceci il y a des années en amont. Ce que nous voyons aujourd'hui, n'est que le résultat désastreux de travaux longuement menés depuis longtemps. Avant même la Guerre de l'Anneau mon ami …. ce qui est une tragédie, énonça Gandalf dans un souffle. Saroumane oeuvrait dans l'ombre depuis un âge que je n'ose imaginer. La menace de Sauron lui a permis de continuer son entreprise dans le secret le plus total. Sans éveiller un seul soupçon. Mais …. sa mort nous sera d'une grande aide. Sa magie se disloque, perd en intensité. Tôt ou tard, toutes ces pierres s'éteindront, et l'ennemi ne sera plus à l'abri des regards ….

\- Peut-être …. mais que ferons-nous ? Ne sera-t-il pas déjà trop tard ? Fit Radagast tremblant d'effroi rien qu'en pensant à toutes les conséquences de telle besogne.

\- Je ne sais pas mon ami ….. je ne sais pas …. répondit Gandalf à la fois sombre et las. Mais, si moi je ne le sais, peut-être qu'elle, elle saura ….

\- L'humaine ? Questionna Radagast des plus surpris.

\- Oui, l'humaine. Et si elle ne peut nous donner une solution, prions pour que les Valar ne nous abandonnent pas …. Je ne veux cependant pas tomber dans le mélodrame mon ami. Nous avons déjà mené maints combats, et nous avons toujours vaincus n'est-il pas ? Déclara Gandafl en faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux au mage en face de lui. Puis son léger sourire s'estompa. Posant la pierre au sol, il déclara solennellement, mais avant toute chose, nous allons nous occuper de ceci ! ».

Il fit un mouvement à la fois ample et sec de ses bras, et heurtant la pierre avec la pointe de son bâton, il pulvérisa l'artéfact en milles morceaux. Le bruit et le choc que cela provoqua, s'assimilèrent aux sons d'une explosion, qui se répercuta au loin, et se perdit au travers des plaines et des forêts. Le Mage Blanc, observant les minuscules cristaux noirs éparpillés sur le sol, murmura « En voilà une qui ne causera plus de soucis …. » se redressant, il s'avisa de l'état de Grispoil. L'étalon était brillant de sueur, ses flancs se soulevaient fortement, et la vue de ses jambes sanguinolentes, étreignit le coeur du vieux mage. Gandalf eut un sourire navré, et venant vers son fidèle destrier, il souffla « Là … nous allons prendre soin de toi mon ami … viens …. ».

.

* * *

.

Au dehors le visage tronqué de la lune s'élevait doucement. Accompagnant les dernières lueurs d'un crépuscule ardent et mordoré, annonçant les heures fraîches de la nuit. Cet instant d'une grande délicatesse, là où les étoiles naissent et s'illuminent. Thranduil demeurait immobile devant sa grande fenêtre. Ses yeux d'elfe scrutant les alentours comme ceux d'un rapace à l'affût. Il était à nouveau couronné de sa majestueuse coiffe de bois, dont les fleurs et les bougeons recommençaient à l'orner. Ainsi était la couronne du Haut Roi des Elfes Sylvestres, changeant au rythme des saisons. Jamais elle ne pourrait être en plus parfait accord avec son prénom, en ces jours de renouveau. Et quel renouveau ! Celui qui allait enfin unir ceux qui auraient dus être unis. Habillé d'une somptueuse tunique d'un vert profond brodée d'or et d'argent. Elle s'ouvrait en deux sur le devant, mais le bas une fois en position fermée, représentait la tête d'un cerf vue de face, où les fortes ramures remontaient vers le haut pour se marier aux entrelacs de broderies qui coiffaient les épaules et les manches. Ses vêtements de dessous, pantalons et chemise, étaient fait de l'étoffe la plus raffinée qui soit. Un subtil mélange de soie et de satin, que seuls les elfes savaient confectionner à un tel degrés de perfection. Ses hautes bottes gainaient ses mollets et ses jambes à la manière elfique, et leur couleur d'un marron de chêne, donnait l'apparence d'un tronc à ces jambes robustes. Ainsi vêtu, il ne pouvait être meilleure représentation de ce qu'il était. De ce qu'il gouvernait. Bien ancré dans son droit, son pouvoir souverain, l'instigateur d'un accomplissement qui aurait déjà du être, il y avait des milliers de vies d'hommes de cela. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, une force nouvelle s'élevait. Comme la sève dans les branches pour redonner vie, les Dieux seraient avec eux pour bénir leur union. Ils savaient les avis des Seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn, mais il restait intimement persuadé que sa décision était la bonne. Et il leur prouverait, à Tous, que c'est ce que le Destin avait prévu pour eux. La vision de la femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie, revint chatouiller ses pensées, et il se mit à sourire. Même lui n'aurait pu deviner, plus d'un an en arrière, que cette étrangère allait à se point changer le cours de son existence. Se souvenant avec presque une tendre nostalgie leur début chaotique. Ce fut comme si c'était hier qu'elle lui avait murmuré son ancien prénom. Dans une chambre d'auberge, si loin de chez lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des heures et des heures. Il savait la reine Arwen et Dame Eowyn très pointilleuses là-dessus, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit. Cette pensée le faillit presque rire, sachant pertinemment l'accueil qu'avait dû faire sa promise face à ces moeurs, qui pour elle, étaient éculés. Et totalement désuets. Il savait qu'elles avaient fait des trésors de patience et de travail pour honorer le roi qu'il était, en essayant de lui offrir une mariée convenable. Tous crieraient sûrement au scandale, si ils savaient à quel point ce détail à présent, lui importait peu. Il l'avait retrouvée, ils s'étaient jurés l'un à l'autre, une robe et des bijoux ne sauraient être plus somptueuses parures pour leurs « noces ». Des idées farfelues envahirent son esprit rêveur, quand il imagina plusieurs scènes différentes. Son humaine habillée en habit d'homme, ou encore dans ses habits de Terrienne, ou pourquoi pas encore à moitié dévêtue. Là il faillit rire totalement en supputant que les Rois et Seigneurs présents crieraient au scandale le plus pur. Un cognement discret le tira de sa rêverie. La porte s'ouvrit, et Legolas apparut. Habillé de sa tunique d'or et d'argent, son diadème frontal fait en or blanc posé impeccablement sur sa chevelure blonde. Tout en lui respirait la perfection de son peuple. Le prince s'inclina légèrement, et un certain amusement non feint sur le visage, il déclara :

« Tout est prêt _Adar_ …. il est temps …. ».

Thranduil hocha gracieusement la tête, et prenant son épée il vint vers son héritier. Une fois à sa hauteur, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le sourire qui ne quittait pas le magnifique visage de Legolas, et demanda :

« Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle _ion-nin_ ?

\- Vos appréhensions ….

\- Appréhensions ? Balivernes ! Fit Thranduil en relevant dignement le menton ».

Le rictus silencieux de Legolas s'étira un peu plus, et il déclara avec un aplomb qui valait celui de son père :

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon coeur que j'entends s'emballer ainsi ….. ».

L'éclat de malice qui brilla dans ses iris gris-bleus titilla Thranduil de la plus tendre des manière. Ils ne pouvaient se renier. Il se revoyait tant en Legolas, quand il était plus jeune. Et surtout, plus insouciant. Les traits immobiles du roi finirent par se mouvoir dans une moue charmante, et il répondit :

« Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi …. pourtant, je lis en toi, les mêmes craintes, le même enthousiasme, comme si c'était toi qui allait accomplir cette cérémonie ….

\- Ce rituel va unir deux êtres chers à mon coeur, comment pourrai-je rester de marbre ? Déclara Legolas la voix chaude et vibrante d'affection. Je suis simplement heureux, de pouvoir vous assister …. et être le témoin de cet événement …. père ….. ».

Une émotion phénoménale vient les étreindre, leur coupant tout verbe. Thranduil posa une main ferme et paternelle sur l'épaule de son fils, et avoua d'une voix basse au timbre puissant :

« Et moi mon bonheur ne serait pas complet sans toi à mes côtés. Allons, je ne voudrai pas la faire trop attendre, elle serait bien capable de prendre la mouche et de venir me débusquer dans mes appartements ! »

Legolas partit dans un franc petit rire, et secouant légèrement la tête, faisant ainsi ondoyer sa chevelure de soie dorée, il acquiesça :

« Ho oui ! Elle en serait tout à fait capable en effet ! ».

Les deux elfes franchirent le seuil du logis temporaire du roi sylvestre, et prirent le grand couloir d'un pas décidé. Qui pourrait en le voyant, soupçonner le tumulte interne qui broyait littéralement toute son assurance ? Thranduil, égal à lui même, ne laissait rien transparaître. Comme si les affres des sentiments et des maux mortels, lui étaient totalement étrangers et inconnus.

Leurs pas étaient sourds, et nombre furent ceux qui se retournèrent sur leur passage, les observant avec émerveillement. Aussi beaux et majestueux que dans les contes et les légendes qui berçaient le commun des mortels, de ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais croisé la route des leurs. Flamboyants de grâce et de lumière, ils traversèrent les couloirs et les grandes salles, soupçonnant quelque peu les émois qu'ils instaurèrent dans les coeurs et les esprits. Sur la route, Legolas lui expliqua tous les préparatifs que le roi Elessar avait fait, et les desiderata de Thranduil avaient été scrupuleusement suivis à la lettre. Seule Alexandra ne savait que peu de ce qui les attendait. Arwen lui avait décrit rapidement le rituel, avec le concours d'Aredhel. Thranduil se doutait que les craintes de sa femme, dépassaient, et de très loin, les siennes. Ils débouchèrent sur l'immense terrasse qui faisait la proue minérale de Minas Tirith, et arrivèrent en silence vers l'Arbre Blanc, là où la cérémonie aurait lieu. Brilthor se joignit à eux dans l'ombre de leurs pas, toujours sur le « qui-vive ».

Aragorn savait être un Grand Roi, tant il avait fait passé les doléances de son homologue elfique avant son propre bien-être. Il avait fait fermer l'accès aux terrasses dans la journée. Nul ne pouvait pénétrre dans la « zone sanctuaire » que Thranduil avait souhaité. Seuls les elfes seraient présents. Seuls les héritiers des Eldar devaient être témoins en totalité de ce qui allait être dit ou fait. Les autres Seigneurs, Souverains, ou Nobles, vaguement intéressés, pouvaient regarder le déroulement de loin. Curieux badauds, malvenus et inconvenants, que Thranduil supporterait bien malgré lui. Il pensa à sa cité, à sa forêt. Les lieux auraient mieux convenus à tout ceci, mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas chez lui. Ils devraient donc faire avec les moyens du bord. Cependant, repensant au lien qui unissait l'arbre à Alexandra, il savait que c'était la bonne décision. Un immense cercle avait été dessiné au sol, englobant l'arbre, la fontaine, les arches couvertes de lierres exposées aux points cardinaux, et la vasque qui se tenait au centre. Remplie directement avec les eaux où les racines du descendant de Galathilion venaient s'abreuver. Le Seigneur Celeborn en maître de cérémonie, avait revêtu une magnifique tunique blanche, qui semblait briller d'un feu irréel sous les rayons de lune. L'arbre lui-même donnait l'impression d'irradier en cette soirée, comme sachant déjà à l'avance ce qui allait se produire. Le cercle constitué de bougies flottant sur des sortes de coupelles emplie d'eau, accentuait cette vision par les éclairages des flammes dansant sous la légère brise nocturne. Aredhel était là également, habillé et tressé pour l'occasion, il resplendissait totalement. Confident secret d'Alexandra en ces dernières heures, il savait des choses que les deux mariés ignoraient. Et cette perspective l'enchantait terriblement, se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Thranduil pénétra dans le cercle, accompagné de Legolas. Ce dernier vint aux côtés d'Elrond, laissant son père face aux quatre elfes qui se tenaient devant lui en demi-cercle. Puis, des rumeurs se portèrent à leur ouïe fine. Le faible attroupement que tout cet insolite spectacle avait créé, se scinda en deux. Dos au château, mais face à la lune, Arwen accompagnait Alexandra. Elles passèrent le ruban de gardes, et s'avancèrent sans un mot jusqu'au grand cercle de lumière. Tous, ne purent être aveugles au point d'ignorer superbement les réminiscences de sa vie passée. Alexandra, n'avait jamais était aussi belle, aussi rayonnante, aussi splendide aux yeux des elfes. Si différente tout en étant indéniablement la même. Soulevant de vives interrogations dans les rangs des curieux au loin. Sa robe verte et ivoire soulignait ses formes avec une perfection incroyable. Ses cheveux nattés et coiffés, arboraient des bijoux complexes à la mode des elfes, faisant scintiller les pierres sous la lune à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement, aussi infime soit-il. Les étoiles semblaient se refléter sur les ombres de sa chevelure. Une épée était ceinte à sa taille, comme le voulait cette tradition. Empruntant une des quatre allées blanches qui passaient sous les arches de lierres et de fleurs, elles s'avancèrent lentement, suivant un protocole qu'Alexandra suivait sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Thranduil regarda son humaine avancer jusque lui, et ce n'est que quand elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui, et caressa son regard du sien, qu'il s'aperçut, qu'il ne respirait plus. Arwen lui donna l'anneau à tête de biche, qu'Alexandra lui avait cédé pour accomplir la cérémonie comme il se devait. Il se saisit du bijou qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours auparavant. Serrant les doigts dessus, il admira sa future épouse. Tout autours de lui, eut l'air de s'effriter et de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus qu'Elle. En cet instant, et plus que jamais, il savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et que rien, ne les séparerait plus.

.

* * *

.


	44. A Nous pour Toujours

**.AccroVampire:** Coucou ! ravie de te revoir un peu sur "mes" pages ;) Faut pas se stresser pour la cérémonie voyons ! ^^ Il est possible que tu sois "obligée" de relire depuis le début, car nombre de choses se sont passées depuis ! ;) Au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles !

 **.JulieFanfic:** *rires* je ne sais si on devient accro face à "mon talent", mais si ça plait à quelques un(e)s c'est déjà pas mal ! ;) Le coup d'Aredhel il me plaisait de le faire, car oui, ça dénotait avec le côté très pompeux de la cour ! Thranduil et son manque d'explications, là aussi je me suis bien marrée en y pensant ... après tout, ça reste un homme, et ils pensent pas comme nous les bougres ... XD Les idées ? Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai une petite usine dans la tête, qui fonctionne à plein régime ! Elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes, mais au moins elles m'offrent un peu de gymnastique neuronale ! mdr Les couillons dont tu parles sont en effet très au fait de tout ce qu'il se passe ... et Maeglin va réapparaître bientôt, vous le savez ;) Quant au vilain héhé ... j'espère surtout que l'idée que j'ai de lui vous plaira ! Je pouvais pas faire l'explicatif de la cérémonie juste après, ça aurait été trop long ! Oo Merci et encore merci pour ton enthousiasme à chaque fois ! :)

 **.Neiphtys16:** La robe j'ai pris une base de robe de cérémonie Wiccane, et je l'ai retravaillé à "ma sauce" ! XD Et oui Aredhel est plein de surprise, il en a des dons ce ptiot ! Et oui pour la cousine ! ;) Yes pour les classiques ! Après tout je ne fais que suivre les idées de Tolkien, qui a totalement repris les folklores celtiques et nordiques pour créer son univers. Et tu sais que TOUT est lié ! ;) L'Arbre Blanc était tout désigné en effet ! Le court passage Thranduil / Legolas me tenait également à coeur. Car les tensions étaient belles et bien là ... cependant, pour ce tournant dans leur vie à tous deux, je les voulais soudés. Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour cette histoire à mon sens ^^ Cérémonie en vue ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Quant aux Dieux ! j'espère également qu'ils ne m'abandonnent pas de si tôt ! XD

 **.Maurore:** Hello ^^ Héhé pourquoi voulez-vous que la cérémonie se passe mal ? Quoi ? Je suis pas gentille avec ma OC la plupart du temps ? Mdrr Je souhaite que la bague et l'union soient aussi belles que tu aies pu les imaginer ! ;) Si Saroumane n'était pas mort, il aurait sûrement déjà tout rasé ! mdr Merci pour l'imagination, j'essaye de la nourrir au mieux pour vous faire rêver un peu ! :)

 **.Milyi:** Jouissif ? Tant que ça ? Punaise si tu étais au taf j'espère que tu n'as pas trop décollé alors ! XD Maiiis non, on te trouvera saine et bienheureuse, car ton coeur de midinette aura bien aimé je pense ! Que du bon et du positif ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai qu'avec elle on sait pas trop sur quel pied danser ! En tout cas, mieux vaut ne pas lui marcher dessus quand même ! XD Oui relation Aredhel / Alexandra sous la douceur et le partage, comme le ferait deux membres de la même famille. Thranduil et Legolas pour moi doivent se ressembler sur certains points, après tout, des siècles à vivre ensemble, ça a du déteindre quelque part ! Mdr Quant à la suite qui sera géniale, attends de la lire, si ça trouve tu n'aimeras pas forcément :)

 **.Eilonna:** Tes "romans" me font toujours super plaisir, je ne cesse de te le répéter ^^ Oui depuis quelques temps mes chapitres sont plus doux. Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ! Aimez-vous les uns les autres bordel de merde ! XDD Et encore oui pour ce fameux romantisme. Car le véritable amour est souvent cruellement beau ;) Exact ! La fin se profile à l'horizon ... mais comme je dis dans ce chapitre si justement, tout à une fin, il le faut bien ! Bisouilles !

 ** _._**

 ** _Et voilà ! Chapitre en ligne !_**

 ** _Désolée pour le temps de publication, j'ai des petits soucis persos qui m'empêchent d'être plus "assidue"._**

 ** _Alors j'espère que ce texte sera à la hauteur de vos attentes Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles !_**

 ** _Bises à Toutes, et BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Son index traçait des arabesques voluptueuses sur le bras de son épouse. Son épouse. Enfin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, alors qu'elle, vaincue par cette expérience des plus éprouvante, avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Allongée sur le flanc, dos à lui, sa chevelure châtain couvrait une partie de ses épaules et de son visage. Thranduil pouvait la regarder ainsi des heures durant. Se perdant dans la nature contemplative des elfes, qui gravait en leur esprit chaque parcelle étudiée par ses soins. Découvrant la beauté en toutes choses. Les images de la cérémonie ne cessaient de défiler, comme si même à présent, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il était advenu. Il la revit, parée de cette robe magnifique, qui gisait à présent quelque part au pied du lit. Si belle, si incroyablement belle malgré son statut de mortelle. Il savait que ses sentiments transcendaient sa réelle beauté, mais cette nuit, il n'en fut pas le seul témoin. Quelque chose de magique s'était édifié. Celeborn avait invoqué les puissances supérieures, avait nommé le panthéon et demandé leur attention. Déjà, tous avaient ressenti leurs présences, sans même les voir.

Les paroles de son fils résonnant dans sa tête, tandis qu'il lui rendait le plus bel hommage qui soit dans ce témoignage grandiose. Faisant foi de tous les traits caractéristiques de sa personnalité, qui garantiraient amour et protection à la femme demandée en épousailles. Quelle fierté gonfla son coeur, quand ses oreilles ouïrent l'amour que lui portait son héritier, malgré ces siècles où ils s'étaient peu à peu perdus l'un l'autre. Legolas avait fait une longue liste de qualités et actes d'honneur qui faisaient son royal père. Détails que même lui, au fil des ans, avaient peu à peu oublié. Distraitement il caressa l'anneau qu'Alexandra lui avait offert. Et quel anneau ! Jamais souverain elfique, humain ou même nain, n'aurait tel ouvrage au doigt. Et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer telle confection. Portant son regard dessus, il sourit presque aussi bêtement qu'un enfant devant un jouet inestimable.

Il se remémora l'instant où, tendant son épée et sa main où était l'anneau à tête de biche, il avait eu un moment de flottement étrange à la vue de ce qu'elle lui tendait en retour. Il n'avait réalisé pleinement ce que c'était, que quand elle le lui avait déposé dans la paume où résidait déjà la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Ainsi, les deux anneaux dans une main, l'épée dans l'autre, il avait dit ces quelques paroles: « _Je t'apporte cette épée, esprit de ma lignée, conserves-la bien, mon épouse ! Dans la bataille comme dans la joie, je me tiendrais à tes côtés, comme je me tiens aujourd'hui à tes côtés. Sur ces anneaux, mon serment je prête : amour, fidélité et adoration »._ Déposant les deux anneaux dans la main d'Alexandra, il avait attendu qu'elle dise les paroles à son tour. Paroles qu'il faillit d'ailleurs ne pas entendre tant son coeur cognait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Bien que déjà marié, il sut que l'étalage de subterfuges onéreux de l'époque, n'avait été que pale ampliatif à ce qu'il vivait à présent. Lui tendant elle aussi son épée, elle avait récité à la perfection en Sindarin, les gages à donner « _Je t'apporte cette arme, manie la avec force, et garde la bien, mon mari ! Dans la bataille comme dans la joie je serais ta force, tout comme je me tiens aujourd'hui à tes cotés. Sur ces anneaux, mon serment je prête : à mon mari, un amour sacré et fidèle»._

Il avait vu ses pommettes devenir d'un joli velouté carmin à la prononciation des mots rituels. Et lui-même, voyant ses adorables lèvres les formuler, se sentit soufflé comme un vulgaire fétu de paille sous l'intensité que ces syllabes dégageaient. Ils avaient échangés leurs épées, et les avaient confiés à leur témoin. Legolas pour lui, et le Seigneur Aredhel pour elle. Puis, il avait passé l'anneau d'émeraude à Alexandra, et elle, celui qu'elle lui avait fait faire. Voulant être certain de ce qu'il pensait, il se rapprocha d'elle, et scruta sa chevelure. Oui. C'était bien cela. Il passa délicatement un doigt sur le cerclage singulier, et sourit avec candeur. C'était bien sa tresse. Enroulée sur deux tours, ceinturée par des cerclage d'or blanc disposés à distance régulière. Au centre se tenait un arbre majestueux. Un chêne. Lui seul pouvait réellement comprendre le sens de ce motif, et son bonheur fut tel, qu'il pensa défaillir un bref moment. La tension dans ses veines et son coeur était trop forte, et il crut, qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Et ce n'était rien face à ce qui s'ensuivit.

Nul ne put se soustraire à la puissance qui vint investir les lieux. La légère brise qui s'était levée, fit ondoyer l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Les branches frémissantes, se parèrent d'une lumière diffuse aux reflets de lune. Les elfes eux-mêmes, sentirent la bénédiction des Eldar se propager en eux, autours d'eux. Ils irradiaient totalement. Les curieux au loin murmurèrent au prodige, et leur rumeur lointaine, se perdit dans les mots de Galadriel qui vint envahir leur esprit. Bénissant l'union, leur demandant de se présenter devant la vasque pour sceller, et avérer la Cérémonie de la Réunification des Âmes.

Alexandra bougea faiblement, comme si les souvenirs du souverain la dérangeaient dans son sommeil. C'était peut-être le cas. Thranduil vint déposer un tendre baiser sur l'épaule qui s'offrait à ses lèvres, accentuant la caresse sur sa peau. Il la vit frissonner, et sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller. Puis, un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pleines. Le test de vérité de la vasque, vint envahir le cours de ses réflexions matinales.

Autours du bassin en argent, Celeborn, Thranduil et Alexandra s'étaient regroupés. Le Seigneur de la Lorien leur avait dévoilé une branche morte de chêne. Un vulgaire bout de bois aux brins malingres et desséchés. Il la tendit à Thranduil, qui avait dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas rire face à la mine perplexe, voire déconfite, qu'Alexandra leur servit. Mais le moment était trop solennel et important pour ce laisser aller à telle frivolité. Le Haut Roi des Elfes Sylvestres avait pris l'objet de toutes leurs attentions, et l'avait plongé dans l'eau. Si la branche demeurait morte, leur union serait caduque. Dans les prochaines minutes, tout serait définitivement joué. Essayant de taire les sourds démons qui lui rongeaient le coeur et les tripes, il crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir empêcher sa main de trembler sous l'appréhension. Il se sentit même manquer d'air, alors que les doigts de son humaine se tendaient pour venir à la rencontre des siens. Il la vit hésiter un infime instant. Elle avait jeté un regard un peu perdu à Celeborn, puis, avait braqué son attention sur son époux. Quand ses iris eurent accrochés les siens, il comprit à la détermination qu'il put déceler dans ses prunelles, qu'elle ne renoncerait plus. Leur peau les électrifia dans de lancinantes décharges, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses phalanges sur les siennes, pour qu'ils tiennent ensemble le témoignage de la bénédiction des Dieux. Thranduil avait alors fixé intensément les rides légères qui vinrent déformer la surface paisible des eaux. De longues secondes où rien ne se produisit, puis, tous se figèrent. Les petits êtres de lumières apparurent, et s'invitant sans un soupçon de gêne ou d'inquiétude, ils vinrent courir sur le bras d'Alexandra. Cette dernière s'était illuminé d'un sourire aussi éblouissant que la pure lumière qui se dégageait à présent de l'arbre. Thranduil sentit ses doigts trembler, mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'ébranlait, mais le bois qu'il tenait si fermement. Le liquide ondula paisiblement, puis, l'eau se teinta d'un vert saisissant, aussi pur que l'éclat d'une émeraude. Aux extrémités de la branche rabougrie, des bourgeons apparurent. Vinrent ensuite des feuilles. Puis, les ramures s'allongèrent, s'étirèrent comme un arbre en pleine croissance. Le printemps s'invita entre leurs doigts à présent entremêlés. Ensemble, ils redonnaient vie à ce témoin des plus insolite. D'un rameau chétif, un arbre complet vint à naître. Mais la splendeur de ce spectacle ne s'arrêta pas là. L'énergie qui fusait de leur deux âmes réunies, se diffusa, et la vasque se remplit d'herbe, puis de fleurs. L'action semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, se déployant comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Développant fleurs, herbes et lichens à tout ce qui était attenant. Un petit rire s'éleva, et Celeborn, prenant la branche des mains des deux amants, déclara d'une voix enjouée « Il me semble qu'il n'est plus à faire la preuve de votre union. Elle est, apparemment, plus que bien vue et bienvenue ! ». Puis d'un timbre plus grave et solennel, il avait entonné _« Que cette soirée soit bénie pour ce couple fier, et pour tous les dieux et les déesses ! Dieux, entendez ! Ici la bénédiction nous demandons pour un mariage rempli de bonheur, pour un amour immortel et féérique ! Que leurs âmes à jamais se retrouvent, et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »._ Texte récité pieusement plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, tant il était évident, que les Dieux avaient déjà bel et bien consentis à cette alliance. Démunis de cette branche, le miracle cessa, et tout vint à disparaître. Les petits êtres de lumière également. Thranduil avait alors caressé les doigts de son épouse, qui était étrangement absente. Elle eut du mal à le regarder. Quand elle plongea son attention au comble du bonheur dans son regard interrogatif, il sut, que les Valar leur avaient accordé le don ultime. Même si elle, ne le savait pas encore.

Elle gémit, et ouvrant totalement les paupières, elle déclara, la voix encore à moitié endormie « Cela sera tout le temps comme ça ? ».

Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion, et cela lui extorqua un petit rire adorable, qui s'éleva de sa gorge comme une brise chaude d'été. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux défaits, et murmura « Oui … et ce … pour toujours …. ».

.

* * *

.

Les images qui avaient afflué dans son esprit, ressemblaient à des flashs sporadiques, aussi lumineux et rapides que pouvaient l'être les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Les souvenirs de Thranduil s'étaient déversés dans ses rêves sans crier gare, ainsi par ailleurs, que quelques bribes de ses pensées. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. Par ailleurs, personne ne l'avait averti que cela puisse arriver. Elle avait su, dès que leurs âmes s'étaient à nouveau totalement liées l'une à l'autre, qu'une chose incroyable était à l'oeuvre.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit aussi clair que Thranduil lors de la cérémonie. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais certaines données restaient confuses chez elle. Comme quand il avait fait son annonce, elle s'était sentie à l'étroit dans son propre corps, et soumise à une tension quasi insupportable. Une énergie phénoménale l'avait traversée de part en part, lui brûlant presque l'essence. Bien que bienveillant, l'être, ou la chose qui était venue à sa rencontre, était si puissant, qu'elle avait eu du mal à ne pas s'évanouir. La lumière tyrannique que ce courant dégageait, avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, elle le savait. Dès qu'Arwen était venue la chercher, tout devint très limpide. Thranduil avait raison, et ce depuis le début. Cette cérémonie devait avoir lieu.

La reine avait été une compagne prévenante et adorable. Son empathie naturelle avait cerné les inquiétudes de la mortelle, et avec sa douceur coutumière, elle l'avait épaulé, et initié aux paroles et gestes à faire. Son père, le Seigneur Elrond, lui avait donné toutes les consignes avant qu'elle ne vienne à sa rencontre. Bien plus âgé que sa fille, il était, avec les Seigneurs Thranduil et Celeborn, les seuls dépositaires de ces mémoires millénaires. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait aidé tout du long, ou Alexandra aurait très bien pu faire demi-tour, et écouter son éternel instinct de fuite. Ce dernier ressemblait à une hyène tyrannisant sa proie de petites morsures de mauvaise espièglerie. Déjà passer outre les regards inquisiteurs et totalement déplacés par moment, avait été une épreuve, mais quand elles avaient passées l'arche, tout était devenu bien pire. Un mélange insaisissable de tourments et de bonheurs. L'énergie colossale qui avait saturée les lieux, vrombissait presque à ses oreilles. Lui donnant légèrement le tournis. Alors que les elfes, eux, ne semblaient que peu perturbés par ce prodige. Alexandra, en revanche, en avait ressenti chaque décharge, chaque élancement. Elle aurait même pu jurer qu'à un moment, on l'avait touché. Les souvenirs à la fois étrangement clairs et inconsistants d'elle donnant les anneaux, repassèrent effleurer son esprit. Les images s'aventuraient par bribes dans ses pensées chaotiques. Se voyant plus spectatrice de ces instants, que réellement actrice. Un insondable automatisme avait régi tous ses gestes, comme si elle avait su, de manière innée, ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Les peu de fois où sa conscience lui était totalement revenue, elle s'était demandé si tout ceci n'était pas une simple histoire de fou. Reniant la réalité, luttant contre de toutes ses forces. Mais on ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité de laisse libre court à ses instincts. Paniquant à la vue du témoignage de Legolas, elle n'avait su plus que dire ou que faire, tant la honte l'avait envahi de voir que personne ne serait là pour elle. Enfin …. c'est ce qu'elle avait supputé. Que dire si ce n'est qu'elle crut s'enfoncer littéralement dans le sol, vidée comme peut l'être une truite, quand le Seigneur Aredhel avait déplié un parchemin, et avait commencé sa lecture. Sciée. Pas d'autre terme possible pour décrire ce qui sembla la couper en deux, tandis que cet elfe magnifique, avait témoigné pour elle. Mais de part sa voix, était rapporté celui d'Aerlinn. Ainsi, à des centaines de lieux d'elle, elle était là. A ses côtés. La magnifique soeur de son courageux capitaine. Son premier repère, sa première amie en ce monde hostile. Puis Aredhel avait continué sur celui de Legolas, pour enfin finir par lui-même. Non pas un, mais trois témoignages en sa faveur.

Elle grimaça légèrement en repensant à tout ceci. Essayant de passer outre les effleurements de son mari qui voulait décidément qu'elle se réveille complètement. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas encore sortir de cette singulière torpeur, où tout lui revenait de façon plus précise. Se replongeant dans les souvenirs de la cérémonie, elle revit le visage radieux d'Aredhel qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil complice tandis qu'il énonçait à voix haute le témoignage de celle qui ne pouvait être là. Dire qu'elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, serait bien maigre. Une chaleur incroyable l'avait enveloppée, et presque poussée à la faute, tant elle crut manquer d'air et défaillir. L'épreuve de la vasque vint alors. Amplifiant son mal-être, au point de la faire terriblement hésiter. Puis cherchant un écueil du regard, elle avait accroché le visage de Celeborn une fraction de seconde, avant de s'abimer dans l'océan baigné de cette étrange marée céleste, qu'étaient devenu les yeux de Thranduil. Le tumulte qui la martyrisait, s'était dès-lors dissipée. Comme la brume sur la mer, abdiquant sous des vents dominants. La paix recouvrée, elle avait senti une force naître au fond de son plexus, pour s'étendre peu à peu. S'élever comme une flamme salutaire. Elle avait empoigné la branche avec son amant, et là, tout devint d'une clarté aveuglante.

Les elfes s'étaient parés d'une lumière blanche et crue, tandis que l'Arbre Blanc luisait comme un astre flamboyant. La voix multiple qu'elle avait déjà maintes fois entendu, revint vers elle. Il lui parlait … non ils lui parlaient. Car dans ces chuchotements fantomatiques, c'était l'écho d'une infinité de voix qu'elle entendait. Les petites esprits; ces feux follets chaleureux; vinrent courir sur son bras, la chatouillant au passage. Ce qui lui avait naturellement extirpé un sourire tendre.

 _« Ainsi vous êtes là petits chenapans ?_ N'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de penser dans une voix télépathique rieuse et douce.

 _\- Oui, nous ne pouvions manquer cela ! Ne t'avons-nous pas fait revenir pour accomplir tout ceci ? A présent, fais ce pour quoi tu es là ! Soit celle que tu dois être Alexandra ! Libère ton esprit, libère ton âme, et accueille la sienne avec cet amour que tu as toujours eu pour lui ….. la branche Alexandra … il faut que tous soient témoins de la bénédiction qui vous lie !_ »

En inspirant le plus discrètement possible, elle avait serré ses doigts sur ceux du roi, et immédiatement, le pouvoir qui avait investi l'espace, la pénétra, l'étira, la dispersa, pour la concentrer à nouveau. Elle avait senti l'énergie de Thranduil toucher la sienne, l'envelopper, la caresser … et l'étreindre, de telle sorte, qu'elle sut qu'ils étaient totalement unis à présent. D'étranges scènes avaient envahis son esprit, la rendant ivre un bref instant. Mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'excitation qui rudoyait son coeur, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui pouvait malmener son imagination de la sorte. Expirant un souffle chevrotant, elle s'était vue aussi fébrile qu'un faon. Mais aussi, en totale contradiction, bénie d'une puissance incroyable. Rien ne semblait plus impossible. Absolument rien. Euphorie galvanisante, étreinte enflammée, espoirs et déraisons inaccessibles …. tout se mêla, se mélangea, la poignarda au plus profond d'elle-même. Faisant vaciller ses fondations, et la propulsant dans un état proche d'une béatitude insensée. Car oui, il n'y avait plus de sens, mais une mer de sensations exacerbées, qui ne comptaient pas que les siennes. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait toutefois le soupçonner sur l'instant. Tout était trop vif, trop chamboulé dans son esprit. L'émerveillement de voir la branche devenir arbre, fut balayé par la voix de Celeborn, et la sensation de vide qui advint quand il leur avait repris le témoignage de leur union. Elle s'était sentie déséquilibrée, perdue, flottant dans un océan nu, et infini. La splendeur des clartés divines s'était estompée, et tout était redevenu normal. Du moins, en apparence. Enfin, elle avait cherché l'écueil salutaire qui allait à nouveau l'ancrer en ce monde. Quand ses iris se fondirent à nouveau dans ceux de celui qui était à présent, son époux, elle reprit pieds.

Le reste de la soirée, resta dans un brouillard dense et confus, où elle vogua sans goûter pleinement aux saveurs d'une allégresse, que tous devaient normalement ressentir en de tels moments. Non. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses silences avait trahi ce que les elfes comprirent bien avant elle. Elle n'était plus seule. Et elle ne le serait jamais plus.

.

.

Les doigts de Thranduil la faisaient à présent frissonner, et elle capta ses idées mutines. Elle soupira en s'éveillant totalement, grognant un adorable « Tu aurais pu me prévenir …. ». Il y avait dans ces quelques mots, un soupçon de reproche que Thranduil comprit aisément. Il la connaissait trop, pour savoir que cette intrusion dans l'ultime intimité qui faisait les êtres, ne serait pas aisée pour elle. D'ailleurs, même si il s'en félicitait, il le craignait aussi. Celle qu'il pouvait à présent nommer, sa femme, lui ressemblait trop sur certains points. La liberté et l'indépendance étant deux des traits caractéristiques des plus présents chez eux. Ils étaient des sauvages « civilisés », mais n'en demeuraient pas moins farouches au plus profond de leur âme. Elle resta allongée, le regard porté dans au loin, le visage à moitié mangé par les draps et quelques mèches éparses, alors que ses pensées émergeaient déjà avec vélocité. Si rapides que Thranduil les capta comme un bourdonnement intense et désagréable, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et plisser les paupières.

« Calme-toi _melleth-nin_ …. je vais t'expliquer … murmura-t-il en déposant un autre baiser sur sa peau dénudée ».

Elle ne bougea pas, restant fermement ancrée dans la même attitude. Il entendait son coeur s'emballer, soumis à la plus totale des confusion. Néanmoins, l'esprit d'Alexandra s'amadoua un instant, le temps de l'écouter attentivement. Thranduil se laissa tomber sur le dos dans un étrange soupir, et les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il exposa d'une voix profonde et posée :

« Je soupçonnais que cela pouvait se produire, mais tel don n'avait plus été accordé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il demeure très rare. Et, je dois l'avouer, il n'est jamais gratuit. Les Valar ne l'octroient jamais sans raison. Je suis heureux d'accéder à cela avec toi …. mais je le crains également ….. »

Elle l'entendit à nouveau soupirer longuement, sentant en elle le tumulte de son époux qui se mêlait au sien, accentuant son hypersensibilité déjà bien trop manifeste. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, lentement, ne réalisant à présent que peu de choses transparaissaient chez Thranduil Oropherion. Son visage lisse, presque aussi figé que celui d'une statue de cire, était bien loin de ce qu'elle ressentait aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Mais il était un elfe, et fidèle aux siens, il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments tels que les humains le feraient. Dépouillé de toutes ses marques de noblesse, son profil aristocratique n'en était que plus beau. Elle savait à peu près la tête qu'elle avait au réveil et elle pensa avec un certain humour noir _« Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut trouver à un pruneau tout rabougri au réveil ! Il est toujours si … si parfait …. pfff … c'est bien ma veine ! »_.

Il braqua ses yeux clairs sur elle dans un regard oblique, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire ravageur, qui la fit totalement rougir.

« Hey ! Je t'interdis de fureter dans ma tête sans mon autorisation ! S'indigna-t-elle, oscillant entre amusement et vexation non feinte.

\- Tu diffuses tes pensées avec trop de force Alexandra …. je n'y peux rien …. avoua-t-il sincère. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer tout ceci … Il est certain que je reçois bien plus d'informations venant de ta part, que l'inverse ….

\- Ho bien excuse-moi de ne pas être une super antenne télépathique Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle là réellement vexée pour le coup ».

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux, elle y disparut presque, engloutie par les tissus luxueux. Sa frustration se mêlait à une sorte de colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. _« Ce don risque de devenir une réelle malédiction si nous n'arrivons pas à le maîtriser ... »_ réalisa-t-il réellement attristé de voir son épouse si amère, alors qu'ils étaient à l'aube de leur union enfin avérée, ET bénie. Il se redressa, et se penchant vers elle il la tira pour la coller contre lui. Elle résista quelque peu, bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser de force avec lui, et il rit brièvement en l'entendant bougonner.

« As-tu fini ?! Cesses donc de te tourmenter ainsi, nous allons apprendre à utiliser cela. Nous avons jusqu'à présent tout surmonté non ?

\- Moui ….. maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise grâce, faisant une moue digne d'une gamine de huit ans ».

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les tresses et autres mèches soigneusement peignées la veille, auréolaient son visage d'une crinière presque hirsute. Campée dans une attitude des plus infantile, elle se souciait peu de son apparence à présent. Sa peau était recouverte seulement du drap et autres riches couvertures qui faisaient leur nid douillet. Elle était tout bonnement charmante malgré ses airs ronchons. L'ayant plaquée contre son torse puissant, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Ces derniers d'ailleurs bataillèrent longuement pour les éviter soigneusement. Puis, ses iris couleur saphir étincelèrent de malice. Il murmura dans un ronronnement de félin :

« Je sais comment te faire sourire malgré toi ….

\- Ben voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord de l'implosion, tant cette situation lui devenait inconfortable, car échappant totalement à son contrôle.

\- Oui …. » fit-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur le corps contracté de sa femme.

Elle crut au début qu'il voulait accéder à ses faveurs, du moins, une partie de ce qu'elle arriva à déchiffrer lui laissait comprendre cela. Mais bien que d'humeur câline, le souverain avait une idée en tête bien moins avouable, car totalement joueuse. Une fois qu'il eut atteint sa taille, il planta ses doigts dans ses chairs, et se transforma en un bourreau odieux. Elle se contracta et expulsa un rire qui fusa telle la vrille puissante d'un oiseau. Le souverain des elfes avait purement et simplement envie de jouer. Tel le chat tyrannique avec une souris récalcitrante. Et elle en ferait les frais. Ne voulant pas lui sourire de bonne grâce, il obtiendrait ce privilège autrement. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne séance de chatouilles en bonne et due forme, sur une personne aux nerfs à fleur de peau ?

Se tortillant comme un ver elle essaya de se soustraire à ce traitement hautement déloyal, mais Thranduil n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir si facilement. Elle ressembla à une anguille prise de convulsions. Ses muscles se contractant sans discontinuer sous les assauts interminables des doigts souverains. La voir rire et si pleine de vie entre ses mains, était un spectacle qui gorgeait le roi d'un bonheur sans nom. Elle dut crier grâce avant de s'asphyxier bêtement sous son hilarité débridée. Essoufflée, échevelée, rouge comme une pivoine. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de rire, et ses pommettes la faisaient souffrir. Enveloppée encore des odeurs sucrées des huiles et autres subtils parfums utilisés pour les noces, elle était tout simplement désirable. Allongée sous lui, il fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et plongeant une main habile entre ses cuisses; ce qui eut le don de la contracter de plaisir instantanément; il murmura la sachant à présent totalement réceptive à ses envies :

« Tu sais que nous n'avons pas consommé dignement notre union ? C'est un sacrilège qu'il faut réparer au plus vite …. Il n'eut en réponse qu'un soupir lascif de plaisir, qui le galvanisa au-delà de l'imaginable. Glissant ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, il chuchota dans le creux de son oreille, et si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, le fait que nos esprits soient mêlés, accentue la jouissance …... ».

Une pensée des plus ravie de sa femme s'insinua dans son esprit, et il se fit un devoir de conclure avec panache l'union qui venait de leur être offerte.

.

* * *

.

La plume aux couleurs d'airain décrivait des cercles secs et contactés, tandis que sa main s'activait sur le parchemin. Penchée au-dessus de la grande table ronde en chêne qui siégeait non loin de la cheminée, Alexandra griffonnait rapidement tous les sujets qu'elle voulait mettre au clair avec le Seigneur Faramir. La porte des appartements de son royal époux s'ouvrit après qu'il ait donné le sésame, et elle leva les yeux de son travail, pour voir la silhouette d'une servante pénétrer dans les lieux. La domestique fixa Alexandra, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et Thranduil comprit le malaise. Debout près de la cheminée, il regardait sa femme s'activer depuis des heures à présent. Comme le temps s'écoulait différemment pour lui, tout ceci ne le touchait guère. Les minutes pouvaient bien s'égrainer et se perdre dans l'infinité de l'Univers, que rien ne comptait plus pour lui, que sa présence à ses côtés. Et puis, la voir à la tâche avec une telle énergie et un tel acharnement, suscitait son respect le plus profond. Voyant que la curiosité mal placée de la servante avait du mal à se défaire de son épouse, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. La femme riva ses yeux vers lui, les baissant immédiatement une fois ses iris de glace croisés, et Thranduil déclara d'une voix froide :

« Il me semble que c'est pour vous occuper de nos appartements que vous êtes ici. Alors faites votre travail, et vite. Rien d'autre ne doit accaparer votre attention, suis-je bien clair ? ».

Le timbre, incisif et puissant, fit frissonner la curieuse, et hochant la tête en silence, elle s'affaira sans bruit. Alexandra avait porté son regard sur lui, et émit en riant quelque peu :

 _« Si tu traumatises toutes les servantes de ce château, tu va te retrouver seul à faire ton lit !_

 _\- Non …. tu seras toujours là pour le faire au besoin !_ La nargua-t-il éhontément, un éclat de malice polaire éclairant son visage inexpressif.

 _\- Tu peux toujours courir ! Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche mon souverain !_ Rétorqua-t-elle en écrasant la pointe de la plume plusieurs fois de suite, créant un gros point d'encre noir sur le parchemin.

 _\- Je me demandais bien quelle douce partie de ta personnalité avait pu à ce point me subjuguer …. !_ continua-t-il à la chambrer.

 _\- Je pense que ce n'est pas la douceur qui t'a le plus attiré chez moi en premier, aran-nin ! D'ailleurs je te soupçonne d'être un tant soit peu masochiste !_ Fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier éloquent ».

Thranduil partit dans un doux petit rire, qui surprit la domestique. En effet, seul le silence habillait la pièce, l'exclamation joyeuse du souverain était des plus impromptue. Faisant fi de la mine perplexe de la femme de chambre, ils se sentaient incroyablement seuls, coupés du monde, dans une bulle d'intimité qu'eux seuls pouvaient à présent partager. Au fil des heures, puis des jours, la sensation désagréable que ressentait Alexandra s'était dissipée. Elle avait noté que la distance jouait sur le lien télépathique qui les unissait. Au début dès qu'elle était dans une autre pièce, elle retrouvait le calme de la solitude. Cela ne dura que le premier jour. Les pièces et la distance ne semblaient ne plus avoir d'importance peu à peu. Même si elle ne capterait sûrement pas ses pensées si elle était dans les jardins, et lui ici. Thranduil avait une maîtrise bien plus développée. Il pouvait à sa guise lui envoyer des messages, ou au contraire, se masquer à son nouveau sens. Elle par contre, c'était bien différent. Elle diffusait à tout va, sans s'en apercevoir. Et avait du mal à canaliser tout cela. Cet état de fait la frustrait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à gérer tout ceci avant de devenir totalement folle. Pour cela qu'elle s'était jetée sur le travail, au moins ses idées se focalisaient que sur une seule chose. Son projet. Reprenant l'écriture, elle ne vit que peu son époux bouger dans l'espace. Il était de toute façon, toujours là, comme à proximité. Sa présence ne semblait ne jamais la quitter. Son corps pouvait être à des dizaines de mètres, qu'elle sentait toujours son énergie avec elle. Une douce et tendre chaleur, teintée d'une farouche indépendance, d'un instinct un peu sauvage qui rugissait quand une chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle put dès-lors être témoin de la véritable possessivité et jalousie qui l'animaient. Sous ce visage de marbre, les intempérances de son caractère, ne cessaient de fluctuer. Ce qui collait parfois à l'humaine des migraines épouvantables. Elle devait dès-lors se retirer et prendre ses distances. Thranduil était conscient des désagréments que tout ceci donnait à sa femme, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Se sentant souvent fautif, il n'aurait cependant changé cela pour tout le mithril du monde.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'observa un moment. Fasciné. Voilà ce qu'il était en réalité. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner que le cerveau de cette mortelle puisse à ce point fourmiller. Des tas d'idées, de concepts, de théories s'entrechoquaient, parfois avec violence. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'être le spectateur d'un vol d'oiseau, plongeant, s'élevant, tournoyant, c'était à la limite du supportable. Nombreuses furent les fois où il se sentit désarçonné et prit de vertige face aux flux de ses pensées, qui n'avaient de chaotiques, que la forme. Il la vit tracer une ligne droite, la terminant d'une pointe de flèche, pour écrire un mot en aparté. Regardant l'anneau à tête de biche qui donnait des éclats blancs sporadiques sur son doigt posé à plat sur la surface lisse, il murmura :

« J'ai été bien mal inspiré en t'offrant cet animal comme emblème. Tu es tout sauf une biche _melleth_ …. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, apparemment surprise de le voir si proche, et il continua, ton esprit est si véloce, si incroyable. Je n'arrive même pas à tout suivre. Je ne vois que des bribes, alors que je sais que chaque évocation, renferme sa part de savoir et de connaissances. Tu me fais penser à un prédateur, qui observe et attend. Qui analyse avant de se décider, avant de fondre sur son objectif …. comme un rapace du haut de son promontoire, scrutant le monde à ses pieds … tels les Grands Aigles des Monts Brumeux ….. ».

L'amour qui lui souleva les tripes en cet instant, lui coupa tout langage. Son affection à son égard, ne cessait de croître, comme un champs de ronces qui lui écorchait le coeur, tout en offrant les plus belles fleurs qui soit. Un curieux mélange de mal et de bien-être, qui de temps à autre, trouvait une plénitude incroyable, comme quand elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, et qu'il pouvait y lire tout ce qu'il provoquait chez elle. Comme en cet instant. Il vit la plume ocre moucheté de noir danser entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il savait qu'il venait de l'attendrir, comme rarement il avait pu le faire. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la touche. Tendant une main délicate vers son visage, il lui caressa le file de la mâchoire, puis la joue. Et tel un oiseau, elle vint plaquer son visage dans le creux de sa main. Frissonnant de plaisir à ce simple effleurement.

 _« Toi alors …. tu ne me cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner …. »_ murmura-t-elle en pensée, tandis que Thranduil coulait un regard noir à la servante qui se permettait encore de les épier. Cela fut de trop, il se redressa avec raideur, et demanda :

« Avez-vous fini votre tâche ?

\- Heu non Seigneur … je … bafouilla la jeune-femme en entortillant ses doigts dans les pans de sa robe.

\- Et bien tant pis, je me passerai de vos services ! Sortez d'ici ! Mais croyez que je ferai part au Roi Elessar de votre manque de bienséance ! »

La domestique trembla à cette annonce, et Alexandra allait le reprendre, car elle le trouvait un peu dur avec cette malheureuse, mais il coupa son intention avec un « Dehors à présent! » qui claqua comme un fouet. Les larmes aux yeux, la servante fila sans demander son reste.

« Thranduil ….. grogna Alexandra en se détachant de sa caresse bienfaisante.

\- Non Alexandra ! Je lis parfaitement tes pensées ! Je suis dur, certes, mais je suis Roi ! J'abhorre ce genre de comportement. C'est à cause de cela que les rumeurs grondent, et que les choses filtrent. As-tu oublié que tu n'es pas hors de danger pour autant ? Malgré ce qu'il vient de se produire ? Je ne laisserai rien au hasard ! Et si une de ces petites péronnelles pense se nourrir d'un spectacle qui ne lui est pas destiné, elle va déchanter ! Nous ne connaissons pas ces personnes Alexandra ! Quand on sait ce que le roi Thorin a fomenté, penses-tu que tout soit sain en ces lieux ?!

\- Je sais … murmura-t-elle. Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi. Dans mon monde, la servitude n'existe presque plus. Et même si je comprends, je ne peux rester de marbre. Cette jeune-femme ne faisait rien de mal. Certes, je n'aime pas me sentir le sujet d'attentions trop curieuses, mais …. je comprends ces dames. Chose que toi tu ne pourras jamais. Ni d'ailleurs, qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais. Je ne sais si ici les choses sont les mêmes, mais là d'où je viens, les petites filles sont bercées de contes stupides prônant la venu d'un prince sur son cheval blanc, et qui les épousera pour les faire reine …. etc … bien que métaphore, tout ceci est profondément ancré chez la femme. Là, elle ne voit en moi, que l'expression, la preuve vivante, que tout ceci peut arriver …. même si c'est stupide j'en conviens ….

\- Tu n'es pas une simple humaine Alexandra …. tu es MON humaine, et qui plus est, ton âme immortelle était elfe avant d'être ce que tu es aujourd'hui !

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas de même pour toutes ces servantes ? » Incisa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Tout dans sa position lui prouvait qu'elle le défiait à présent.

Cette question, bien anodine de prime abord, ébranlait les convictions les plus pures du souverain, elle le savait. Ils se fixèrent un moment, et elle entendit comme dans un murmure diffus et lointain, les pensées de son époux. Elle venait de titiller son intellect et son amour-propre. Le Roi Sylvestre porta son regard au loin, embrassant les flancs de la montagne de son regard azur, et il avoua :

« Je n'ose imaginer telle chose. Cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on nous apprit.

\- Pourtant, il faut bien parfois remettre en question certains dogmes, autrement, nous n'évoluons jamais ….. les remettre en questions, ne veut pas dire ne plus y croire, ou les délaisser. Tu sais, de par mon passé, je sais que tout est lié. Tout n'est qu'UN au final …. et rien n'est impossible. D'ailleurs, ne suis-je pas ici, avec toi ? Dans ce monde ? »

Les yeux de Thranduil s'aiguisèrent sous cette phrase. Il savait qu'elle soulevait de nombreux points pertinents et non dénués de sens. Mais il ne se sentait pas de tout bouleverser dans sa vie et ses croyances pour le moment. Il était ancré dans des moeurs millénaires, par ailleurs, n'en était-il pas un des dignes représentants ? Souverain, héritier des Eldar. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, et avec tendresse il déclara en rivant à nouveau son attention sur elle :

« Parfois, j'aimerai que tu sois complètement stupide …. ça m'éviterait de porter tant foi à tes dires ….

\- Et perdre la fascination naturelle que j'exerce sur toi ?! Ha non ! Ça jamais ! répliqua-t-elle avec un doux petit rire qui le fit fondre. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir lui soutirer un baiser, et elle le repoussa avec langueur. Plus tard _aran Thranduil_ ! Je me dois de terminer ça au plus vite! Le prochain conseil aura lieu dans quelques jours je pense, et avant cela, je dois tout mettre au propre avec l'Intendant Faramir !

\- Tu es un véritable bourreau ma femme ! Lança Thranduil en se redressant. Et j'aime assez cela ! Avoua-t-il sincère. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il continua, en parlant de conseil, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire du Roi Thorin III ».

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ce nom, le visage d'Alexandra se ferma, et il vit, lancinante comme une piqûre avide, la mort de Skalladrin à travers ses pensées. La sourde colère qui teinta de rouge cette réminiscence, le fit frissonner.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui réserve quelque chose de spécial ….. » dit-elle en pensant bien fort à ce qu'elle allait mettre en oeuvre.

Les sourcils de Thranduil s'arquèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis qu'il suivait son train de pensées. Un sourire tout félin vint habiller son somptueux minois, et il déclara « Tu es redoutable mon amour …. délicieusement redoutable …. ».

.

* * *

.

Alexandra était au pied de l'Arbre Blanc. Le temps mitigé de cette journée aux premières chaleurs d'Avril, était tout de même caressée par les courants froids descendant des montagnes. Les cimes enneigées soufflaient encore leur exhalaison glaciale vers la grande plaine. Assise sur un banc, elle s'était retirée pour être un peu au calme. La vie de château avec la délégation du Harad qui fourmillait en étant bien plus bruyante qu'elle aurait pu le penser, plus son lien avec Thranduil, lui donnait l'impression que sa tête ne cessait de se comprimer de plus en plus. Là, sous les branches graciles, dont la livrée des fleurs blanches avait des nuances rosées, tout était d'un calme olympien. Seul le murmure de l'arbre lui parvenait. Léger, diffus, comme la respiration de la mer sur la jetée. Elle inspira à fond, et accrochant un rayon de soleil entre deux nuages, elle ferma les paupières et essaya de se détendre. Tout avait été tellement vite, qu'elle se retrouvait mariée sans même s'en rendre réellement compte. Distraitement, elle caressa le fil de mithril qui cerclait son doigt, et passa plusieurs fois son pouce sur l'émeraude. Quelque chose lui revint. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et calant son attention sur les éclats verdoyants de la pierre, elle pensa à voix haute: « L'émeraude …. c'est la pierre du coeur. La couleur verte ….. comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était si évident pourtant ….. Tout le monde pense que le coeur est symbolisé par le rose, mais c'est faut …. Le Roi Cerf qui m'offre le Coeur de la Forêt ….».

Un petit rire carillonnant telle une campanule vibrant sous la pluie, lui fit lever la tête. Les petits esprits l'observaient, comme des enfants jouant dans un jardin, ils flânaient, couraient, s'asseyaient sur les ramures tout en l'observant.

« Cela vous fait rire vous ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu ennuyée.

\- Oui ! Car il n'y a nulle gravité ou malheur dans tout ceci, bien au contraire !

\- Le Coeur de la Forêt hein ! C'était donc ça !

\- En partie, oui ! Répondirent les multiples voix d'un ton enjoué. Mais là n'est pas encore la finalité ! Tout se finira là où tout a commencé …..

\- Alors tout ceci doit bel et bien finir …. murmura-t-elle, sentant son coeur se serrer de la plus cruelle des manière.

\- Tôt ou tard, tout se termine, c'est ainsi, et tu le sais …. cependant, tu as encore nombre de choses à accomplir avant d'en arriver là …...

\- Quand ?! S'exclama-t-elle brutalement en braquant sur eux un air farouche ».

Attention presque belliqueuse tant la douleur qu'elle ressentit titilla ses instincts de survie, qui ne trouva aucune réponse, car ils avaient disparus. Perdue, elle ne comprit que leur soudaine désertion que quand elle capta un mouvement non loin. Legolas venait vers elle. Calme, souriant, agréable, tout comme il savait l'être. Sa simple présence apaisa son tumulte. Emprunt de cette retenue commune aux elfes, il demanda une fois auprès d'elle, la saluant courtoisement :

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

\- Bien évidemment quelle question ! Fit-elle avec un radieux sourire ».

Elle se poussa du milieu du banc pour lui laisser de la place, et attendit patiemment qu'il lui parle. _« Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à me dire, ou me demander …. »_ pensa-t-elle simplement. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit que Legolas cherchait juste sa présence la plupart du temps, sans avoir besoin de palabrer des heures. Il réussissait, à échelle moindre bien entendu, à instaurer avec elle cette sensation douillette d'être dans un espace empli de chaleur et de bien-être. Une intimité à fleur de peau, à fleur d'âme. L'ellon avait sa tunique officielle sur le dos, son diadème d'or blanc rappelant son rang. Les délégations étrangères devaient être au fait de qui il était. Après de longues minutes, il déclara d'une voix ambrée:

« Nos petits tête-à-tête me manquent …. tout est devenu si sérieux … si …..

\- Je sais … dit-elle en posant instinctivement sa main sur la sienne ».

Il posa un regard à la fois reconnaissant et perplexe à ce geste tendre, et se sentit presque rougir. Il tourna la main pour qu'ils soient paume contre paume, et il resserra ses phalanges sur les siennes.

« Je suis heureux pour vous Alexandra …. pour tous les deux. J'espère que cette vie vous apportera les bienfaits qui vont été refusés …. il y a si longtemps ….. avoua-t-il dans un souffle ».

Il savait qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, et qu'elle le dévisageait sans retenue. S'étonnant peut-être encore de la beauté de cet être magnifique tant par le corps et l'esprit, qu'était le prince de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Il n'osa pas lui rendre la pareille, et ancrer son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois il ne s'en sentit pas la force.

« Elle m'en apporte déjà _Ernil Legolas_ …. plus qu'il n'en faudrait pour une mortelle peut-être …. »

La pression qu'elle ressentit sur ses doigts, lui prouva son désaccord. Elle entendit à sa respiration qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il semblait rongé par une certaine inquiétude.

« Je … je ne sais comment exprimer mes pensées …. admit-il à voix basse, réellement perturbé par ce qui le tourmentait.

\- Et bien … dites-le comme ça vous vient, sans vouloir lui donner de forme convenable même, si il le faut. Je n'aime pas vous savoir aussi sombre …. l'encouragea Alexandra d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai peur de vous perdre …. votre mortalité m'emplit d'effroi. Tout comme la perte prochaine de mes amis, me hante. J'aimerai tant vous retrouver tous en Valinor ! Que nous soyons réunis, pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à ce que l'Univers lui-même s'effondre ….. je .. je ne supporte pas cette injustice ! Lâcha-t-il subitement, la voix teintée d'un soupçon de colère impuissante ».

La virulence de ses sentiments la toucha en plein coeur. Se collant à lui; se moquant au passage bien éperdument de ce que les gens et les promeneurs de la cour du roi, pouvaient bien penser, elle murmura presque :

« Je sais les lois qui régissent votre monde Legolas … mais votre monde fait parti d'un Tout plus vaste encore, que votre imagination puisse concevoir. Qui sait … peut-être pas ici. Pas dans des enveloppes charnelles telles que nous les connaissons, nous nous retrouverons. Les êtres qui s'aiment, se retrouvent toujours Legolas …. de ça j'en suis certaine. Se sont, mes propres convictions, mes propres croyances ….

\- Alors elles sont plus belles et plus empreintes de magie que les nôtres ! Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, et la regardant dès-lors franchement, il reprit, et je les préfère à celles qui sont les nôtres depuis l'aube des temps ! Puis-je moi aussi y croire ? Ouvrir mon esprit à ces maximes étranges ?! »

L'exaltation qu'elle put lire dans ces fabuleux orbes d'un gris-bleu hypnotique, la chamboula un bref instant. Elle ne pensait pas que ses paroles puissent avoir telle portée sur lui. Il lui prit les deux mains, comme investi d'une énergie nouvelle, et elle répondit, pour la première fois mal à l'aise devant lui :

« Ce ne sont pas des dogmes à vrai dire, plus des intuitions, des apprentissages … nommez-le comme vous le souhaitez. Mais prince Legolas, oui, vous êtes libre de penser et de croire à ce que voulez. Rien n'est figé dans le marbre. Nos convictions sont des cours d'eau galopant vers la mer. Des multitudes de chemins pour finir à quelque chose de bien plus grand et plus vaste que nous ….. ».

Le visage de Legolas se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant. Il se retint de la serrer dans ses bras. D'étreindre cette lumière qu'elle dégageait en cet instant. La même qu'ils avaient tous aperçu lors de la cérémonie. Il lui caressa juste la joue, et avoua dans un sourire mutin :

« Si père et vous, n'étiez pas ce que vous êtes, je vous aurai courtisé Wen Alexandra ….

\- Si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes, je ne serai de ce fait, pas celle que je suis. Et nous ne nous serions même pas rencontrés, ernil ….. tout à un sens …. tout est lié ….

Le sourire de Legolas s'étira alors un peu plus, totalement subjugué par leur échange. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand des pas venant vers eux attirèrent son ouïe elfique.

.

* * *

.

Silfren la regardait de loin. Solitaire, sous l'arbre qui avait béni cette étrange union. Il n'avait pu s'en empêché, il avait voulu être présent. De multiples sentiments se battant dans sa poitrine, comme une meute de chiens. Tyranniques et douloureux, qui lui faisaient entrevoir la perte de celle qu'il considérait comme une amie proche. Ailein qui avait été à ses côtés tout du long, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Avec ses yeux de semi-elfe, elle décrivait tout comme si elle était avec eux. Devant ce prodige consacré par les Valar, le pauvre Rohirrim s'était senti dépassé, quelque peu perdu même, face à ce qui se déroulait au loin. Homme simple, vivant des chevaux et de la terre, la magie des elfes et ses mystères, étaient souvent craints. Il ne perdait jamais de vue qu'il n'était qu'un Homme. Pour lui, les elfes, les dieux, toutes ces choses qui englobaient la venue d'Alexandra, l'étonnait. Le laissait à la fois perplexe et sujet à la fascination. Cela titillait sa curiosité, mais il craignait tout ceci également. Fidèle au Roi Eomer, souverain farouche mais juste, il ne voyait pas forcément d'un bon oeil tout ce qui sortait du cercle de son entendement. Il soupira longuement. Bêtement figé sur une des allées, il s'était arrêté, pensant prendre la direction de son amie, mais il s'était ravisé. Si elle ne semblait pas en prendre conscience, lui oui. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait aidé et accompagné. Elle était Reine à présent. Et pas une des moindre. Celle des Elfes. Cette pensée lui avait exhorté un rictus, en se disant que le monde devenait indéniablement fou. Une humaine souveraine des immortels ! Y avait-il plus étrange ? Les partages et accolades qu'ils avaient vécus, étaient morts en cette nuit où le roi Thranduil, l'avait faite officiellement sienne. Honnêtement, lui-même ne savait pas ce qui le chamboulait autant. Devait-il s'avouer que les sentiments qu'il avait eu à son égard, avaient été peut-être plus puissants que ce qu'ils auraient dus être ? Ailein le comblait. Depuis qu'ils partageaient leurs nuits et bien plus, il se sentait revivre. Cette femme à la beauté sulfureuse, l'avait totalement transcendé. Elle était aussi intelligente et indépendante que son amie. Et bien plus belle par ailleurs. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette jalousie inexplicable et totalement stupide ? Simplement parce que la perte de Skalladrin l'avait remis face à ses propres démons. Ses propres ombres. La perte de sa femme et de son fils était revenue le hanter avec violence, et, de savoir qu'Alexandra allait tôt ou tard le quitter également, ne faisait qu'écarteler cette plaie déjà béante. Aussi maladroit qu'un adolescent ayant du mal à s'approcher d'une jeune-fille, il s'engueula mentalement trouvant qu'au final, sa réaction était fort peu mature. Il sentit un bras doux mais ferme se glisser sous le sien, puis tournant la tête sur la droite, il croisa ces yeux de chat si envoûtants. La mer d'émeraude qui accueillit son attention lui offrit une vague de chaleur qu'il eut du mal à gérer, tant elle lui souleva les tripes. Habillée et coiffée à la perfection, comme à son habitude, Ailein lui offrit un sourire plein de malice. Ses orbes verts, scintillant comme deux joyaux, se portèrent vers Alexandra et de sa voix chaleureuse teintée d'une légère moquerie, elle l'asticota :

« Et bien mon fier et vaillant Rohirrim ? Tu ne te sens pas d'affronter ce combat ? »

Son sourire félin s'élargit encore plus quand il lui lança un regard noir. Bien conscient de sa propre couardise. Elle le tira en avant pour qu'il la suive, et cédant à la force que ce bras gracile camouflait très bien, il l'entendit dire :

« Tu es comme un enfant n'osant approcher un adulte !

\- Cesse donc de te moquer femme ! Lança-t-il abruptement. Crois-tu que ce soit elle que je craigne ?!

\- Non ! Mais le fait que pour toi elle soit devenue inaccessible ! Enfin ….. c'est ce que tu penses … avança Ailein très intelligemment. Je ne crois pas que cette personne soit si portée sur l'étiquette très cher !

\- Elle non, mais je suis certain que son époux, oui ! La réputation du Roi Thranduil n'est plus à faire ! Et son fils, bien que sous des airs affables, et tout aussi dangereux.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! s'exclama Ailein en riant quelque peu. Tu te fais une montagne de peu mon cher ami. Tu vas voir ! »

Malgré lui ils avançaient sur les allées, et elle le tira presque sur les derniers mètres. Une fois arrivés à la hauteur du prince et de l'humaine, elle s'arrêta en les saluant très courtoisement.

 _« Ernil Legolas, Rîn Alexandra »_

Legolas et Alexandra, toujours mains dans la mains, se détachèrent l'un de l'autre lentement. Et Alexandra, posant ses yeux sur son ami, ne comprit pas sa gêne. Il lui fit une révérence des plus appliquée, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Silfren ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! » déclara-t-elle alors en se levant prestement. Cassant de ce fait l'atmosphère intimiste que Legolas et elle avaient créé. Au grand dam de ce dernier apparemment, jugea Ailein en voyant la mine du prince. Legolas se leva également de mauvaise grâce, et il cilla quand il vit Alexandra aller vers son ami, et lui offrir une accolade chaleureuse.

La raideur de Silfren la heurta, le sentant la repousser avec austérité, elle ne sut comment réagir. Sans le voir, elle sut que Legolas était juste derrière elle, et la tension qui électrisa l'espace en quelques secondes, la souffla. Ce qui était en train de se produire la dépassait sans nul doute.

« Reine Alexandra, nous ne pouvons plus être aussi proches …. expliqua alors Silfren sombrement, tandis qu'il pouvait lire en elle, toutes ses interrogations.

\- Reine ?! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ce matin Silfren ?! rétorqua Alexandra quelque peu piquée au vif par cette distance qu'il instaurait.

\- Non. Vous êtes reine à présent Alexandra ! Nous ne pouvons plus être aussi intimes que fût un temps. Je pourrais être exécuté rien que pour avoir touché …. exposa Silfren, dont l'amertume se faisait de plus en plus grandissante ».

 _« Putain de protocole ! J'oublie tout le temps où je suis et dans quelle ère se trouve ce monde ! »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, elle répondit :

« Et bien qu'ils essayent, ce la pourrait être marrant !

\- Il n'y a pas sujet à plaisanterie ! Coupa alors Legolas sèchement. Votre ami a raison ! Votre union avec mon père a changé la donne Wen Alexandra ! »

Le fusillant du regard, elle sentit un grognement de sourde colère lui ronger la poitrine. Relevant le menton, inspirant à fond pour ne pas exploser de suite, elle siffla entre ses dents :

« Ils ne sont pas nés ceux qui m'empêcheront de vivre et de faire ce que je souhaite ! Cet homme a risqué sa vie pour moi, à de nombreuses reprises ! Je ne vais pas à présent l'ignorer parce que je suis unie à votre royal père, Legolas ! Elle sut à sa mine à la fois vexée et outrée, qu'elle venait de faire mouche. J'ai des amis, que ça plaise ou non à la cour ! Qu'elle soit Elfique, Humaine, ou faite de gnomes en tutu rose ! De plus, il n'a jamais porté atteinte à mon intégrité ! Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il serait exécuté ! Et ! Coupa-t-elle avant qu'un des deux ne prennent la parole. Puisque je suis reine, comme vous aimez à le penser, c'est mon bon droit d'avoir à mon service qui je le souhaite ! N'est-ce pas ?! Etant humaine, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes congénères à mes côtés il me semble, non ?! »

Cette question laissa perplexes les deux mâles à présent en face d'elle. Seule Ailein ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée ou surprise par sa réaction. Legolas et Silfren se toisèrent un instant, aussi désemparés l'un que l'autre par ses oppositions. Le Rohirrim ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se gorger d'orgueil. Cette femme était toujours pleine de surprises. En même temps, forte tête comme elle l'était, est-ce que cela devait les étonner outre mesure ? Les lèvres pleines de Silfren se rétractèrent dans un charmant sourire, ce qui calma de suite l'ire d'Alexandra. Cette dernière continua plus posément en regardant le prince :

« Je ne me sens pas reine Legolas. Je ne me le sentirai sans doute jamais. Ce n'est pas dans mon sang.

\- Père ne va pas apprécier Wen Alexandra, avança Legolas sagement.

\- Laissons votre père où il est pour le moment. De plus sa majesté sait toujours plus ou moins ce que je fais, où je suis, et avec qui ! »

 _« Saleté de lien télépathique! »_ pensa-t-elle lourdement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à cela aussi. Et vite. L'image de Celeborn s'imposa à son esprit. _« Lui et Dame Galadriel partagent le même lien, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider. Je sais qu'il ne me doit rien, mais si je lui demande gentiment …... »._

Son train de pensées fut coupé par la voix d'Ailein. Elle sursauta presque quand elle lui demanda directement :

« Bon, après cet étalage de bonnes moeurs et autres protocoles pompeux, je venais à vous avec tout autre chose en tête ! J'aimerai que nous parlions de ce mot « Transfuser » !

\- On peut dire que quand vous avez une idée en tête vous, vous ne l'avez pas dans les pieds ! Lança Alexandra grinçante, mais charmée malgré elle par le naturel de cette magnifique femme ».

 _« L'impudence de la haute et de ceux qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent …. »_ se dit-elle quelque peu amusée par les évènements. Passer du coq à l'âne prenait actuellement tout son sens. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Alexandra soupira, et marmonna :

« Je ne sais si vous donner ce savoir est bon Ailein. Je dois prendre garde, il pourrait y avoir de graves répercussions par la suite ….

\- Vous nous refuseriez le droit de savoir ce qui pourrait sauver des vies ?! Fit Ailein presque choquée par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Oui. Car ce savoir dépasse le mien. Je ne sais que des rudiments. En voulant faire le bien, nous pourrions déclencher des choses qui feraient, au final, bien plus de mal, appuya Alexandra en plantant son regard dans celui de la semi-elfe ».

Tout dans son comportement prouvait qu'elle campait sur ses positions. Legolas louait cette mesure dont elle faisait preuve. Aussi emportée pouvait-elle l'être, pour les sujets sérieux, elle revêtait un tout autre visage. Bien plus froid et calculateur. Il savait que cela lui venait de son passé sur sa Terre, mais cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'en être le témoin.

« Il n'y a pas qu'une histoire d'échange de sang. Le sang par ailleurs, a lui-même ses propres codes, ses propres règles. Même si nous sommes humains, Silfren et moi, et donc de prime abord, semblables, il n'en est rien. Son sang a un code différent du mien, et le lui donner, pourrait le tuer. Son organisme pourrait voir mon fluide vital comme un intrus qu'il faut vaincre et annihiler. Il ferait un rejet qui lui serait mortel, exposa Alexandra très sérieusement ».

Les trois autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait. Ailein déclara, fascinée :

« Votre monde avait un tel savoir …..

\- Oui ! Qui l'a mené à la ruine ! Rétorqua durement Alexandra, tant de voir cette flamme d'admiration dans les yeux de ces interlocuteurs, lui hérissait le poil par moment. _« Si ils savaient tous, ce que ce fameux « Savoir » nous a pris. Ce qu'il a annihilé, peut-être seraient plus aptes à la réserve et la défiance ! »._

\- Ne nous en voulez pas de vouloir sauver les nôtres Alexandra, fit Silfren aimablement, lisant parfaitement ce qui la minait. Nous sortons d'une grande guerre qui a coûté des milliers de vies ….. et ce qui se profile à l'horizon, nous demandera peut-être autant de sacrifices …... ».

Le Rohirrim n'avait pas tort. Il avait même diablement raison. Alexandra se détourna d'eux, et riva son regard vers les plaines du Pelennor. Minas Tirith qui portait encore les stigmates des affrontements violents, qui avaient failli la détruire totalement, était plus parlante que n'importe quel discours. Elle avait vu la misère dans les rues, et mêmes aux alentours. Les enfants ayant perdus leurs parents, mendiant ou chapardant sur les étals des commerçants. Sa conscience la taraudait. Elle savait que dire certaines choses, changerait l'ordre établi qui gérait ce monde. Soudainement, les voix de l'Arbre Blanc s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. _« Ta venue dans ce monde, suit l'ordre établi … tu ne feras qu'accomplir ce pour quoi tu es ici ….. »_. Elle fronça les sourcils. Réellement insatisfaite de cette réponse inopportune. Laissant couler les bras le long de son corps, elle déclara, résignée :

« Soit … menez-moi à votre maison de guérison, je dois voir ce que vous avez …. mais je vous averti ! Elle se tourna vivement vers eux. Je ne suis pas médecin ! Mon savoir est vraiment infime ! Je ne veux en aucun cas être responsable de vos décisions par la suite !

\- Bien évidemment ! Répondit Ailein, dont les yeux verts étincelaient littéralement. L'on aurait dit une enfant prête à recevoir un cadeau inestimable. Venez ! Je vous conduis et vous montre tout ce que nous possédons ! »

Alexandra soupira malgré elle, et regardant Ailein partir devant elle, Silfren sur les talons, elle eut du mal à bouger. Affreusement consciente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Legolas la fixait, en silence. Lui aussi, elle le savait, comprenait parfaitement la situation. Le combat interne qui était en train de lui soulever l'âme. Finalement, comme à son habitude, le visage de l'elfe arbora un sourire encourageant, et venant à son côté, il lui effleura le bras tout en déclarant :

« Aller, je suis moi aussi très curieux de voir tout ceci …..

\- Prince Legolas …. je m'excuse par avance, si ce choix apporte dans son sillage, plus de mal que de bien …..

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas …. je suis certain qu'Eru a mis sur votre chemin les bonnes personnes pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Ne suis-je pas là ? Avec vous ? »

La pointe de fierté qui perça dans sa voix la fit sourire, et à nouveau totalement charmée par le naturel du prince, elle répondit :

« Vous êtres un charmeur invétéré _Ernil Legolas_ ! Mais je crois oui, que j'ai croisé les gens qu'il fallait jusqu'à présent ….. »

Elle fit le premier pas, et ils marchèrent en silence, côtes à côtes. Les heures qui suivirent passèrent vite. Alexandra donna tout ce qu'elle put, avec ses maigres savoirs. Puis, voyant le soleil continuer irrémédiablement sa course, elle les laissa pour rejoindre le seigneur Faramir qui l'attendait patiemment dans leur salle d'études. Après avoir fait un crochet par les appartements du roi Thranduil; vu qu'elle avait encore du mal à se convaincre que c'étaient également les siens, elle prit ses notes, et fila comme le vent. Thranduil était absent, et cela l'aida, car dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle aurait bien voulu avoir une longue discussion avec lui. Ce qui l'aurait indéniablement mis en retard pour la suite. Elle fut à peine surprise de voir Aredhel sur le seuil, l'attendant patiemment.

« C'est à votre tour de jouer les chiens des garde Seigneur Aredhel ?! Lança-t-elle grinçante.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que les paroles du roi Thranduil avaient été jetées en l'air sans suite ? Si ? Je crains que tant que toute cette histoire n'est pas plus ou moins aboutie, vous ne deviez supporter notre présence. Qui plus est à présent que vos âmes sont unies ! Vous perdre aussi brutalement actuellement, signerait l'arrêt de mort du roi, et vous le savez ….. ».

Alexandra referma soigneusement derrière elle, puis prenant le couloir, Aredhel à sa suite, elle soupira en déclarant :

« Quelle folie tout ceci ! Je mourrai bien tôt ou tard. Partir avec la conscience que mon déclin provoquera le sien, est une malédiction immense, Seigneur Aredhel. J'espère que la parole qu'il m'a donné avant tout ceci, prendra le pas sur ma disparition ….. »

Elle marchait vite, les parchemins barbouillés d'encre fortement collés contre sa poitrine. Aredhel n'avait aucune difficulté à se calquer sur son allure, et la regardant de biais, il fit presque d'un air détaché :

« Qui sait …. il est tellement à cheval sur les principes, que cela en effet, pour bien lui sauver la mise …. encore …. »

Alexandra se stoppa nette. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle aiguisa son regard et demanda sans détour :

« Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?! Je sais que vous avez vu l'heure de ma mort …. mais qu'en est-il de celle du roi Thranduil ?! »

Aredhel se figea. Réellement décontenancé par sa réaction, il se sentit gêné dans un premier temps. Puis sachant l'importance que tout ceci avait pour elle, il porta son attention au loin. Ses magnifiques yeux verts vagabondèrent dans le vide, et il répondit sincèrement :

« Oui, je vois votre mort. Et elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Mais …. l'avenir du Seigneur Thranduil est tout aussi clair étrangement. Il ne vous suivra pas Alexandra ….. de ça j'en ai la quasi certitude …. »

Etrangement, cette révélation la soulagea. Autant qu'elle lui tordit le coeur. Encore une fois, ils seraient séparés. Encore une fois elle s'éteindrait avant lui, et il ne la suivrait pas. Si cette histoire d'âmes réunifiées l'avait apaisée sur le moment, elle commençait à avoir un sérieux doute sur le véritable pouvoir, ou bénédiction, que cela imputait. Reprenant sa marche, elle murmura :

« Si cela doit être ainsi … cela sera ….

\- Alexandra … coupa soudainement Aredhel en lui prenant le bras avec vigueur. Confuse elle se tourna pour le regarder bien en face, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Les traits fins de l'elfe étaient tirés par l'affliction, et elle pouvait lire en lui, toute la douleur qui le rongeait. Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ? Si je vous disais ce que j'ai vu, nous pourrions peut-être l'éviter … nous pourrions …

\- Stop ! Tonna-t-elle, sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle continua, stop Seigneur Ardehel ! Vous en avez déjà TROP dit ! Car si on peut l'éviter, c'est que je ne mourrai pas de vieillesse, mais dans des circonstances qui ne me plairont sûrement pas ! Qui ne seront pas naturelles ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que pour faire les choses, les mener jusqu'au bout, je ne dois rien savoir ! De peur de perdre tout courage et toute détermination pour les mener à leur terme ?! Et je vous interdis de prophétiser ceci à qui que ce soi ! Vous m'entendez ?!»

Sa remarque était cinglante, mais si effroyablement juste. Les doigts de l'ellon se dessertirent de dessus la manche de sa robe, et c'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'il hocha la tête en silence. Comprenant parfaitement sa décision. Même si tout en lui, lui sommait de tout dire, de tout crier même, il devait respecter son choix. Ils reprirent leur avancée dans les couloirs, et enfin arrivés, elle frappa à la porte. Faramir vint ouvrir à peine quelques secondes après. Cela prouvait qu'il l'attendait depuis un moment.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oublié ! lança se dernier avec néanmoins un radieux sourire.

\- Je m'en excuse Intendant. Loin de moi l'envie de vous faire offense, mais votre guérisseuse, Ailein, m'a pris un temps considérable qui n'était pas prévu au programme.

\- Vous a-t-elle importunée ? Demanda Faramir du coup bien moins aimable, apparemment peu satisfait qu'une subordonnée se prenne le droit de disposer du temps de leur étrange amie. Et surtout, nouvelle épouse d'un souverain.

\- Non non ! Rétorqua de suite Alexandra voyant l'indisposition palpable de l'intendant en face d'elle. Je suis juste passée à la maison de guérison pour donner quelques réponses à ses interrogations. J'espère juste que tout ceci oeuvrera pour le bien ….. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'études, et Aredhel alla prendre place dans un coin de la salle. Assis sur un banc près d'une table, il s'adossa à une bibliothèque, et mettant nonchalamment ses longues jambes sur le faite du bureau, il s'installa confortablement. Intrigué malgré lui par tout ce qui allait se dérouler dans ces quelques mètres carrés. Après tout, il n'en savait pas autant que Legolas, Thranduil, ou même Faramir. Cela titillait sa curiosité toujours avide de nouveautés. Et Alexandra enchaîna à nouveau des heures de palabres, d'écrits, de raisonnements. Tant et si bien que la nuit arriva à grands pas, et que la joue calée dans sa paume droite, elle commençait en totalement décrocher, tandis que de son côté Faramir remettait tous leurs écrits au propre. Les grands lignes étaient enfin rédigées. Le prochain Haut Conseil verrait la ratifications de leurs traités, et autres lois concernant l'évolution d'Arda. Ou pas. Les yeux à moitié clos, la main presque soudée comme une siamoise à la peau de son visage, c'est à peine si elle vit le sourire satisfait de Faramir tandis qu'il signait le document d'une main leste et ferme.

« Et voilà ! Enfin nous touchons au but ! » lança-t-il apparemment très satisfait de leurs travaux.

Alexandra sursauta presque, décollant péniblement sa joue de sa main, elle eut une marque rougeâtre fort peu esthétique, alors qu'elle se couvrait la bouche pour masquer un bâillement incroyable.

« Il me semble que la Dame est quelque peu fatiguée ! » se moqua Aredhel qui s'était installé à la même table qu'eux au fur et à mesure de leurs débats.

L'ellon était aux anges. Tout ce qui avait été dit en ces heures, avait comblé son intellect, et incroyablement accentué l'affection naturelle qu'il avait pour cette humaine. Bien que totalement conscient des conséquences de tout ceci, et prenant réellement en compte l'ampleur du danger potentiel que représentait cette humaine pour leur monde, il ne pouvait ne pas succomber à toutes ces connaissances provenant de cet ailleurs si singulier. Et encore, comme elle le leur répétait souvent, elle ne faisait pas partie des élites de sa Terre. Les grands esprits, les savants et autres grands penseurs, devaient être des personnes incroyables à rencontrer. Lui aussi, attiré malgré lui par ces conceptions novatrices, comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Il essayait de se raisonner, de ne pas se laisser déborder par cette euphorie galvanisante, qui faisait croire, et bien à tort, que tout était grand, possible, et sans danger. C'est là que demeuraient toutes les craintes d'Alexandra. Que tous ne soient alléchés que par ces perspectives d'avenir, qui, mal gérées, condamneraient Arda, tout comme elles avaient condamné sa planète.

Alexandra lui porta un regard à la fois réprobateur et blasé, puis répondit presque laconiquement :

« Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir votre perfection Seigneur Aredhel, et cette résistance légendaire que détient votre peuple !

\- Il est compréhensible que vous soyez à ce point fatiguée. Cela fait des heures que vous ne vous êtes pas accordé une pause. Mais à présent, tout sera plus simple. Nous avons enfin les grandes lignes de ce fichu traité, et nous allons pouvoir tenir le Haut Conseil et en finir avec tout ça ! »

Alexandra hocha lentement la tête en se relevant avec lenteur. Elle grimaça. Son corps était parcouru de courbatures désagréables à force d'être assise. Elle s'étira, même si cela ne faisait pas très féminin, et demanda :

« Quand comptez-vous tenir la réunion ?

\- Les délégations du Harad repartent dans un ou deux jours. Dès qu'elles auront quitté les lieux, nous nous réunirons. D'ici-là, je vous conseille de vous reposer, et prendre un peu de bon temps ! Après tout …. vous êtes fraîchement mariée ….. fit Faramir avec un sourire qui en disait long ».

Réellement soufflée que ce seigneur si bien sur lui se permette cette allusion, elle eut un petit rire, qui la décontracta un peu. Eveillant son humeur joueuse, elle secoua lentement la tête, et rangeant les papiers qu'elle avait amené, elle répondit :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas trop me chercher Seigneur Faramir, ou je pourrai réellement vous donner des sueurs froides si je me laissais aller ! Il y a des conversations que je pourrai tenir, que vos chastes oreilles ne supporteraient pas ! Quant à votre allusion ….. je le concède, les jeunes mariés ne dorment que peu …. et j'avoue que … cela n'est pas pour me déplaire ! »

Là ce fut au tour de Faramir de se retrouver mal à l'aise, et elle le nota par le regard fuyant qu'il lui porta. Bien évidemment cela la fit rire de plus belle, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Se secouant, elle déclara plus sérieusement :

« J'attends vos dispositions et ordres Intendant.

\- Ordres ! Répéta Faramir avec un léger petit rire saupoudré d'un soupçon de condescendance. Je ne peux vous donner d'ordre Dame Alexandra. Bien qu'ici entre ces murs clos, nous soyons aussi égaux que les premiers jours, à présent, vous êtes Reine. Jamais il ne me viendrai à l'idée de vous ordonner quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, je crains fort que si d'aventure je le faisais, il vaudrait mieux que le Roi Thranduil ne soit pas dans les parages. Je pense que je ne survivrai pas à un duel à l'épée contre lui ! Appuya-t-il avec un splendide clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire ».

A la mine fermée qu'elle lui offrit en retour, il comprit que cette réflexion la gênait. Cependant, incommodée ou pas, les faits étaient là. Elle n'en prenait pas encore l'ampleur, mais Faramir pressentait que tout ceci, allait jouer en leur faveur très bientôt. Même si elle, ne pouvait cependant le soupçonner. Alexandra fronça le nez dans une moue qui pouvait témoigner d'une sorte de dégoût, puis saluant Faramir, elle fit d'une voix neutre :

« Je ne sais si tout ceci me convient au mieux, Seigneur Faramir. Je crois simplement que mon esprit n'a pas encore saisi toutes les nuances dues à ces changements de statut. Comme je le disais au Prince Legolas, je ne pense pas avoir les épaules pour endosser l'hermine de la royauté. De plus … la souveraineté d'un royaume que je connais à peine, et d'un peuple qui n'est pas le mien ….. enfin bon, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Aller Messieurs, je vais rejoindre mon époux avant qu'il n'envoie tous les elfes disponibles à ma recherche ! »

Avec un sourire profondément taquin, elle quitta dès-lors les lieux, Aredhel sur les talons. Faramir les regarda s'en aller, pensif. Tous pensaient comme elle. Elle devait en être consciente, et avait la tête suffisamment sur les épaules, pour ne pas se comporter avec l'effervescence d'une jeune mariée placée sur un trône chèrement désiré. Il tapota la table d'étude avec le paquet de parchemins enroulés qu'il tenait, puis, coupant court à ses questionnements stériles, il délaissa lui aussi la salle vide, qui commençait à être froide et humide.

Aredhel la laissa dans le couloir des appartements royaux. Ici elle ne craignait rien, et il savait que sa présence trop appuyée la lassait. Après un salut chaleureux, il fila comme une ombre, décidé à aller prendre un peu de bon temps. Quand Alexandra fut rentrée, elle colla son dos contre l'immense porte d'entrée, et fermant les yeux, elle soupira longuement. Très longuement. Elle laissa ses sens vagabonder. Le crépitement du bois prouvait la présence d'un feu dans l'âtre. Il faisait doux, voir presque chaud. Le silence. Un merveilleux silence, à peine perturbé par le bruissement des flammes dans la cheminée. Puis, au loin, une voix grave, liquoreuse comme un hydromel des plus raffiné, accueillit son ouïe. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Les fredonnements venaient de la salle de bain. Un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé étira ses lèvres, quand elle réalisa que Thranduil chantait. Elle l'avait si rarement entendu durant ces longs mois, que cela revêtait toujours cette délicatesse propre aux singularités. La douceur du velours et de la soie. L'ivresse d'un espace nu et vivifiant. Comme la brise d'un printemps qui vous embrasse, et emporte toutes vos ombres sous ses lèvres fantomatiques. Elle ne bougea pas. Appuyée contre la porte, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer. C'était tellement enchanteur. La voix des elfes était divine. Au-delà de toutes descriptions humaines. Digne des anges, ou aussi pure que l'on pourrait l'imaginer.

« Tu comptes rester ici tout la nuit ? »

La question la fit tressaillir. Son coeur s'emballa aussi vite que ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il était là, dans le salon. Habillé de sa tenue royale. Si grand, si mystérieux, si parfaitement insupportable. Si Lui en somme. Si le début du chant avait été à haute voix, la suite elle, elle l'avait entendu d'esprit à esprit. Thranduil était si doué, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Elle se sentit rougir comme une enfant prise en faute. Mollement, elle se décolla de la surface close, et venant vers lui, elle avoua :

« Disons que je me suis laissée envoûter par le chant des elfes …. sais-tu que dans les anciennes légendes de mon monde, les chants des elfes et des fées étaient la perdition des mortels. Si nous les écoutions, nous suivions les immortels, nous nous perdions … et nous mourrions ….

\- Quelles drôles de légendes ! Bien stupides …. il n'y a nul mal à tout ceci …. répondit Thranduil en arquant un sourcil des plus perplexe.

\- Perdus … sauf si un des elfes ou des fées, nous prenait en affection, et veillez sur nous …. mais le monde dans lequel nous basculions, changeait le temps, et nous ne pouvions plus revenir voir les nôtres ….

\- Ainsi donc, en un sens, tes légendes ne sont peut-être pas si stupides …. après tout … nos âmes se sont parlées, et tu es arrivée en ce monde …...

\- Monde duquel je ne pourrai plus jamais repartir …. chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il se tenait à présent devant elle ».

Son immense stature prenant son champ de vision, couvrant la clarté des bougies et autres chandelles allumées dans la vaste pièce. Elle lut la profonde tristesse que cela insinua en lui. Car il savait les déchirements des séparations. Sa tunique d'or et d'argent émit un souffle quand il leva la main pour lui caresser le fil de la mâchoire. Encore une fois, il passa ses doigts sur les mèches qui abritaient avant sa longues tresse. Tronquée pour lui faire le plus inestimable des présents. Il frémit quand ses paupières voilèrent ses iris noisettes, afin de ressentir au mieux le plaisir de cet effleurement. Le ressentant comme si c'était le sien propre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds habillant l'espace vide qui demeurait entre eux. Puis il l'embrassa. L'attouchement de ses lèvres fut presque irréel. La vague de chaleur qui descendit le long de son corps comme une lave impétueuse, éveilla de suite ses appétits. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée, et elle en ressentait actuellement tout le manque. Elle trembla carrément quand il répondit dans le même murmure :

« Plus jamais en repartir … ». Autre baiser, plus appuyé, et son esprit enlaça le sien dans ces simples mots _« A Nous, Alexandra …. et ce ….. pour Toujours ….. »_. Puis même les pensées vinrent à dissoudre. Et tout ne fut plus que ravissements.

.

* * *

.

 _ **.NB:** **La Cérémonie de la Réunification des Âmes n'existe pas dans Tolkien, c'est une idée qui m'est venue pour marquer le symbolisme des âmes soeurs. J'ai pris en base un rituel païen, que je trouvais fort à propos pour cela. La cérémonie n'est pas complète, car je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Pour ça qu'on ne la "voit" que le lendemain matin ;) Voilà, j'espère que j'aurai répondu à certaines interrogations. Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à mes les soumettre ! ^^**_

.


	45. Une Amère Victoire

**. accroOvampire ** : Je suis contente de voir que tu n'avais pas abandonné, et que la longueur ne te rebute pas ^^ Vrai qu'avec un portable c'est pas toujours évident ! Toute aussi ravie que le lien qui les unit te plaise à ce point ! J'espère que le sort qu'elle réserve au roi (qui ne sera pas ce à quoi tout le monde pense de prime abord je crois) te plaira tout autant !

 **.Neiphtys16:** Oui attente longue en ce moment, je m'en excuse réellement. La vie IRL a des moyens de pression inimaginable ! XD Contente de voir que les idées de Flash-Back aient à ce point remporté les suffrages ! :) Et siii pour l'anneau ! Rhooooo ;p L'idée de la branche me semblait naturelle pour les symboliser, après tout, Alexandra est arrivée par l'intermédiaire d'un arbre ... oui je sais, drôle de porte d'entrée hein ! ^^ Oui le lien sera une force, même si, comme tu le soulignes, pour le moment c'est pas tout rose pour elle. Legolas et sa "déclaration", comme nous avons abordé le sujet, tu sais ce qu'il en est ... en effet il se sent attiré par elle. Mais je le vois plus comme un être "maladroit" car découvrant des sentiments nouveaux, que comme un amoureux transi (ce qui serait impossible par ailleurs ;)). Pour l'âme soeur, j'y songe .. j'y songe ... j'y ai déjà songé ! :D Mais ... dis-moi ... si ton raisonnement est juste ... vu qu'elle est là pour sauver le coeur de la forêt, comment pourrait-elle mourir ? héhé ... Et oui ! Tous les ingrédients cités vont survenir dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisous, et encore merci pour tout ! ;)

 **.Maurore:** Oui je voulais la cérémonie belle et tranquille, ce qui coupe un peu avec ce qu'ils vivent et traversent le plus souvent ! Hooo je suis trop contente si ce couple te plaît autant ! ^^ Et merci pour l'imagination ! J'espère qu'elle sera toujours au rendez-vous, et toujours plus fertile ! Merci à toi de la lire et de la commenter ... vous n'imaginez pas à quel point tout ceci est important pour les auteurs :)

 **.Eilonna** : Haa les chapitres un peu doux font du bien de temps à autre ! ;) Et oui je vois ce que tu veux dire ne t'inquiètes pas ! :) Tu te doutes que tout ceci a un sens, et aura du poids dans le devenir de ce couple ! :)

 **.Milyi:** Heuuu je pense que tu uses et abuses de superlatifs là ... non ? XD Je sais pour ton retard, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu te rattraperas sur les prochains ! Mdr Que dire si ce n'est que ... je vais rougir face à autant d'enthousiasme ! Vu tout ce que tu lis, je me sens énormément honorée que tu aies trouvé cette cérémonie si belle. Voyeuse ...? Venant de toi pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? ptdrrrr Ce lien sera de grande importance, mais je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà vu que ... je ne fais jamais rien par hasard ! ;) Génial non le Thranduil Chatouilleur ? :p Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a pété de l'imaginer ainsi ... l'image parfaite du souverain reprenant totalement vie dans leur intimité, se laissant aller à être un peu plus de ce qu'il était plus jeune ... je trouvais ça mignon et intéressant de faire une petite entorse de ce genre sur ce perso ... Ne la jalouse pas trop va ! Car j'aime traiter des sentiments, dans toute la palette d'ambiguïté possible entre les êtres. L'Amour est si vaste, si pluriel ... je crois sincèrement que toutes et tous, nous pouvons susciter tout ceci ! :) Et comme je te dis souvent, douée je ne sais pas ... mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. Hooooo j'en veux des bisous comme ça ! Plein de magie et de poussière de fées ! Ou de Faes ... mais ça risque d'être un peu plus rude là ! XD

 **.JulieFanfic:** Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Comme je dis, la vraie vie est maîtresse ;) J'espère juste que ça va pour toi ^^ Merci pour la cérémonie, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre ;) Ouais Alex serait même capable de se mettre hors-la-loi pour ne pas faillir envers ses amis ... Exactement, Aredhel voit le destin, mais le dire serait priver Alexandra de ses choix, mine de rien ... à réfléchir par ailleurs, tout comme l'Oracle le fait avec Néo dans Matrix ... l'avenir est une chose compliquée ;) Ho ! C'est trop chou pour Aredhel ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il suscitait chez toi tel engouement ! Oo Mais c'est réellement mignon de ta part, et très touchant. Car cet OC restera quelque part dans la "vie réelle", là où tu feras toujours vivre son "esprit" ... Suite en ligne Lady Julie ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 **.Sandrine :** je sais que tu ne verras cette réponse qu'en arrivant à ce chapitre, mais ça me tenait à coeur de la faire. Merci à toi de te lancer dans cette lecture, de l'apprécier, et de me laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre ! Tu es adorable !

 **.**

 _ **Merci encore pour vos lectures, vos reviews et votre soutien !**_

 _ **Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté en Follow et Favorit !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**_

 **.**

* * *

.

Elle relisait pour une énième fois ses notes personnelles. Thranduil ne comptait plus les gestes où elle écrivait, barrait, recommençait. Jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle entreprenait, essayant de perdre dans ce travail dérisoire, le trac qui commençait à la ronger comme le ver dans la pomme. Elle n'en parlait pas, ne disait rien, mais ils étaient liés de telle sorte à présent, que tout était singulièrement limpide pour lui. La pluie frappait paresseusement contre les grands carreaux des croisées immenses qui habillaient tout un pan du grand salon. Le bruit, bien qu'agréable, commençait à incommoder son épouse, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Soupirant longuement, elle écrasa sa plume sur le bord du parchemin, et se passant les mains sur le visage, elle se fit une longue trace noire sur la joue, qui afficha un sourire sur le visage du souverain. Plaquant son dos dans le dossier du fauteuil, avec si peu de douceur qu'elle le fit gémir, elle planta son attention sur Thranduil qui la fixait sans mot dire, ou penser. Le temps morose n'allait pas améliorer les choses, et l'elfe savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant le Haut Conseil. Les heures à venir allaient être importantes, et décisives.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement tandis que les orbes de glace de Thranduil ne se décrochaient pas de sa joue maculée. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa tunique royale froissant l'air coincé dans les manches, et relevant le menton, il répondit :

« Quel manque de savoir-vivre par moment mon épouse ! Cesse donc de te comporter comme un Nain, ou je vais devoir de traiter comme tel !

\- Tu as d'autres idées de génie telle que celle-ci ?! Rétorqua-t-elle assez sèchement, ayant du mal à taire la harde sauvage qui était en train de lui labourer la poitrine.

\- Plein … mais tu n'es pas en mesure de les écouter …. Il fit une pause, et reprit d'une voix détachée au possible, tu as de l'encre sur la joue, et il faut que tu ailles te préparer. Il la vit jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa robe, et grimacer. Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre une robe tu sais …. ajouta-t-il en lisant parfaitement son dégoût.

\- Tant mieux ! Parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de me présenter là-bas en parfaite Dame de la Cour ! Ce n'est pas ce côté-ci que je dois mettre en avant aujourd'hui …. elle se leva lentement, puis s'étirant, elle finit par dire dans un souffle abattu, le problème c'est que je n'ai rien de potable à me mettre à part les robes que Dame Arwen et Eowyn m'ont offerte …. c'est gênant …. avoua-t-elle dans une superbe moue dubitative ».

Elle regarda au-dehors, et les nuages sombres, plombant un rideau de pluie incessant, ne lui donnait pas envie de sortir du repère douiller qu'étaient leurs appartements. Toujours prête à relever les défis d'habitude, aujourd'hui elle se sentait la combativité d'un mollusque. Rien de très rutilant en somme. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, continuant à soupirer inlassablement, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du monarque. Il la suivit en silence, et ne put qu'être attendrir de la voir se frotter la peau énergiquement tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la vasque. Il savait qu'elle redoutait ces instants. Là où tout son travail, toutes ses épreuves sur Arda, allaient trouver juges et bourreaux. Elle aurait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Il se félicita de sa présence d'esprit quand elle avait demandé une courte entrevue avec Aragorn pour lui exprimer la situation visa-à-vis du Roi Thorin. L'intendant Faramir avait déjà exposé les faits, mais en parler directement avec le souverain du Gondor, était un choix tactique non négligeable. Aragorn ferait tout pour la soutenir, il le savait. C'était un Roi juste, qui défendait les intérêts de son royaume au mieux. Même ses conseillers étaient souvent pris de cours par ses décisions et autres décrets. Le roi Elessar était un des rares individu de la race des Hommes que Thranduil estimait réellement. Il avait même son total respect, car oui, tout comme les elfes l'avaient pressenti, il était homme d'exception. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour diriger. Sauf peut-être de sa femme. Thranduil savait la reine Arwen aussi avisée et sage que le Seigneur Elrond. Qualité non négligeable et hautement appréciée dans les hautes sphères.

« Il est vrai qu'elle est d'une grande finesse, tout comme Dame Eowyn ! Ces grands Hommes ont réellement bien choisi leur moitié …. » le coupa Alexandra dans ses réflexions, tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

Thranduil eut un sourire en coin, et énonça :

« Tu leur as d'ailleurs soumis de belles idées, qui commencent à prendre vie. Les écoles, le savoir attribué aux filles, au même titre qu'aux garçons. La Reine Arwen et Dame Eowyn ont fait réquisitionner des bâtiments au coeur de la cité pour faire des orphelinats. Les petits Gondoriens malmenés par la guerre, vont bientôt trouver refuge et connaissances …. et ce …. grâce à toi …. ».

Elle se tenait devant ses affaires qu'elle avait jeté sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait se mettre sur le dos, mais rien ne la satisfaisait. A présent mariée au Roi Thranduil, elle ne voulait pas revêtir ses vêtements de Terrienne, par respect pour lui. Elle le sentit juste à quelques centimètres de son épaule, et elle répondit simplement :

« Non .. grâce à Elles … rien ne les obligeait à oeuvrer en ce sens. Et comme je disais, elles sont compatissantes et intelligentes … sans ces deux qualités, rien n'aurait vu le jour ! Elles auraient très bien pu, dès le début, me rejeter. Ne rien écouter ou entendre. Etrangère à leurs moeurs, à leur vie, à leur royaume …. à leur monde même …. qu'est-ce qui les astreignait à donner foi à mes propos ? Sans des personnes aux intentions louables, rien ne se fait. Néanmoins, je suis extrêmement ravie que leurs époux aient trouvé ces idées novatrices sans trop de danger pour l'équilibre de leurs contrées. Bon …. c'est bien beau, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais porter ….. ».

Le tumulte qui habillait son âme était étrange. Entre excitation et lassitude. Et même la proximité de Thranduil n'arrivait pas à l'adoucir. Elle sentit ses mains douces et fermes se poser sur ses épaules, et délicatement, il les fit descendre dans son dos. Les doigts du souverain se mirent à défaire les lacets de son corsage avec habileté, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Crois-tu que nous ayons le temps en batifolages _aran-nin_ ?

\- Certes non, et c'est bien dommage, car les tensions qui te martyrisent feraient d'indomptables amantes …. s'amusa-t-il à la provoquer en plongeant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, appréciant de la sentir frémir à ce contact. J'ai quelque chose pour toi _melleth_ …. »

Il se détacha d'elle, et allant vers une armoire, il ouvrit l'immense battant en chêne massif, et sortit quelque chose enveloppée dans un carcan de soie. Tenant le cintre de sa main droite, il fit tomber le couvert de sa main gauche, et tendant le présent qu'il lui faisait, il prit tout son temps pour admirer la palette d'émotions qui vint envahir le faciès de sa bien-aimée. Elle vint fébrilement vers lui, et tendant la main pour toucher la tunique d'étoffe verte, elle chuchota :

« Mais … c'est trop …. »

L'ensemble était fait de cuir souple et de velours de belles factures. Dans la pure tradition de la mode des elfes sylvestres. Elle avait déjà vu Aredhel et Legolas porter les mêmes, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu pensé, vêtir tel honneur un jour. Elle se sentit rougir, et Thranduil sourit en voyant la jolie pigmentation vermillon qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

« Je pensais que c'était logique. Tu fais partie des nôtres à présent Alexandra. Je sais que je ne pourrai réellement te forcer à porter les atours royaux dus à une Reine …. alors j'ai opté pour ceci. Un compromis entre tes goûts, et les miens …. »

Elle leva les yeux pour caresser les siens, et déclara légèrement taquine :

« Je ne te savais pas si diplomate !

\- Disons que parfois, certaines choses valent la peine de faire des efforts … lui répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant exécuté à la perfection, juste histoire de la défier ouvertement avec jeu.

\- Attention que ces choses ne se prennent pas l'envie de défier votre autorité mon roi ! Rétorqua-t-elle tout en se saisissant délicatement des habits qu'il tenait toujours patiemment au-dessus du vide ».

Si ses gestes au début étaient empreints de délicatesse et de déférence, au fil des secondes sa joie prit le dessus, puis c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se déshabilla et enfila sa nouvelle parure. Une seconde peau ! Voilà ce que c'était. Souples, confortables, légers, les tissus étaient les illustres représentations du savoir-faire elfique. Tandis qu'elle regardait ses pieds nus, Thranduil sortit la paire de chausses qui allait avec, finissant de mettre Alexandra mal à l'aise. Certes elle savait qu'elle était sa femme, certes elle savait qu'il en avait plus que les moyens, mais voilà ! Elle avait toujours subvenu à ses besoins seule dans sa vie. Et se retrouver couvertes de trésors et autres présents de la sorte, était à la fois enivrant et fortement gênant. Finissant de revêtir le somptueux uniforme fait de vert, de kaki, de sienne naturelle et de sienne brûlée, tout en elle se regorgeait de force et d'espoir. Eux qui commençaient à lui faire cruellement défaut en cette journée. Thranduil ne cessait de la contempler. Elle était souvent un spectacle plein de vie sous son regard d'elfe millénaire, qui s'était peu à peu figé dans le temps et le secret de sa cité. Tout était si spontané chez elle. Puis, quand elle fut prête, et qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, son coeur manqua un battement. _« Idhril ... »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, tant la ressemblance était flagrante. Il la vit froncer les sourcils. Comprenant qu'elle avait capté sa pensée à la volée, il se racla légèrement la gorge et déclara:

« Pardonne-moi, mais parfois la ressemblance est si ….

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis pas du genre à jalouser les ex de mes compagnons ! Lança-t-elle avec un panache somme tout effronté. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, cet ex c'était moi ! Y a de quoi se mettre les neurones en ébullition à bien y réfléchir !

\- Neurones ? Questionna Thranduil perplexe.

\- C'est un truc trèèèès petit qui consiste à faire marcher le cerveau. Des connexions qui transportent les messages nerveux. En gros … comme une vaste forêt où tous les arbres sont connectés entre eux pour véhiculer les message de ladite forêt. Ici, c'est notre corps physique. Quoi que parfois je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent apporter au corps éthéré, après tout les pensées sont aussi des connexions, des messages …. Le roi vit à son expression, et put lire dans ses élucubrations, que déjà elle réfléchissait à la question qu'elle venait elle-même de se poser. Voyant la mine totalement perdue de son époux, elle haussa les épaules, et fit simplement, en gros c'est ce qui nous sert à réfléchir, à bouger, à respirer …. bref ça nous sert à tout. Si nous n'en avions pas, notre cerveau mourrait et notre corps serait à l'état végétatif ….. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, elle décela ses interrogations muettes, mais aussi cette dérangeante fascination qu'elle captait venant de lui par moment. Elle était certaine que si il avait été dans son monde, il se serait fait un devoir de tout connaître. Pensement qui lui apporta un flot de nostalgie bien malvenu. Repensant à sa Terre et ceux qu'elle avait laissé là-bas.

 _« Oui …. laissés, qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus …. Vas-tu là aussi échouer ? Vas-tu lamentablement t'écraser face à l'adversité, et perdre tout ce que tu as mis en oeuvre ?_ Se demanda-t-elle soudain, un poids immense venant écraser ses épaules et sa poitrine.

 _\- Non … car aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seule Alexandra …. je t'ai fait une promesse, et je compte bien l'honorer …._ répondit délicatement l'esprit de Thranduil qui vint étreindre le sien avec chaleur ».

Si doute il y avait, il fondit bien vite. Il la toisa un instant, un air satisfait dépeint sur son royal visage, puis, glissant ses doigts sur les cheveux habillant ses tempes, il déclara en fronçant les sourcils « Je vais te coiffer rapidement. Je veux que tous, et surtout ce roi nain, voient à qui ils s'adressent ! ». Après quelques minutes où les phalanges de Thranduil s'activèrent avec l'adresse et la vélocité d'une abeille, elle se retrouva coiffée à la mode elfique. Puis, allant prendre quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de la grande armoire, il dévoila un diadème en argent, aussi fin et magnifiquement ouvragé que celui que portait Legolas. Elle leva les mains en signe de refus, mais il passa outre. Lui vissant la couronne sur le crâne, il intima « Je le souhaite, et tu le feras ! Il est temps que tu assumes nos choix _melleth_ …. hors de question que je me sente seul face à ce qui vient de survenir, et aux changements qui s'imposent dans nos vies. De plus …. là aussi, je veux que Thorin III comprenne radicalement que ses desseins sont à jamais caduques. Ta position te met dès-lors à l'abri des plans que la fange de son esprit puisse fomenter …. ». Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Alexandra eut la respiration en suspens. Echangeant un regard entendu, ils surent que le grand moment était arrivé. Thranduil vint vers elle, et la prenant dans ses bras, il la serra tendrement contre lui. Leurs corps et leurs esprits enlacés, il lui donna toute la force dont il se sentait investi. Cela exacerba les nerfs de son épouse, qui chamboulée par tant d'amour, faillit se mettre à pleurer lamentablement. Mais non, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle devait être celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Et par ailleurs, un certain Roi des Nains n'avait que trop longtemps échappé à son courroux.

.

* * *

.

Ils marchaient en silence. Aredhel, Brilthor et Legolas leur faisaient escorte. Le silence était tel, que l'on entendait la pluie s'écouler le long des murs et des toitures. Le souffle de leurs bottes habillaient les carrelages froids, et une cohorte de serviteurs leur emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'ils mirent le nez dehors. Tendant au-dessus de leur tête des tissus pour les protéger de l'eau du ciel. Thranduil les évinça d'un geste impatient de la main, disant haut et fort que ce n'était pas quelques gouttes qui allaient les tuer. Alexandra maugréa tout de même qu'elle, n'était pas une elfe, et que de se tremper de la sorte n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle préférait. Bien entendu cela extirpa un tendre rire moqueur à ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour, où le Capitaine Darren les attendait de pied ferme. Une fois à sa hauteur, il les fit entrer, et les arrêtant il déclara :

« Seigneurs, il faut que je vous parle ».

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, leurs habits dégoulinant créant de petites flaques à leurs pieds. Darren, bien que de statut moindre, savait en imposer devant les Seigneurs, et surtout devant les elfes. Après tout, ils savaient le reconnaître, même si ce n'était pas flagrant pour les Hommes. Une fois qu'il eut totalement leur attention, il continua d'une voix neutre mais ferme :

« Je me dois de vous avertir que des mouvements hostiles ont eu lieu dans le Nord. Erebor a été attaqué …

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Aredhel, Legolas et Brilthor de concert ».

Thranduil quant à lui gardant un masque d'impassibilité la plus absolu, ne laissa rien transparaître de ce que cette nouvelle souleva en lui. Une certaine satisfaction malsaine, qu'Alexandra nota. Mais ainsi était Thranduil, elle ne pourrait le changer. Et elle ne le voulait carrément pas. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre avait été attiré par les ombres qui les faisaient, tout aussi sûrement que leurs qualités.

« Sachez que le Roi Thorin III n'est pas au courant, ajouta le Capitaine l'air sombre.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda froidement Thranduil qui toisait Darren avec suspicion.

\- Le Roi Aragorn a tout fait pour qu'aucune information ne filtre. Il a dit que c'était très important, et qu'il lui réservait un effet de surprise. Il sait pour Alexandra, pour la mort de Skalladrin. Et votre épouse lui a clairement exprimé ce qu'elle souhaitait. Trouvant cela judicieux, sachez que le Roi Elessar sera totalement derrière vous Alexandra …. même si cela risque de provoquer certaines tensions …..

\- Tensions qu'il se fera un devoir de ravaler si il ne veut pas que je l'écrase comme un insecte ! invectiva Alexandra subitement. N'arrivant plus à canaliser la noire rancoeur qui l'habitait depuis des jours et des jours. Sa patience avait été exemplaire, mais elle ne tenait plus.

\- Le Roi Thorin III sera mis au courant durant le conseil, sachez-le. Une belle mise en scène qui sera destinée à déstabiliser le Roi-Sous-la-Montagne. Je saurai quand faire venir le messager. Il est arrivée tôt ce matin, et a de suite était conduit. Du bon vin et de la bonne bière ont vite fait de calmer ses ardeurs. Mettant en avant la sécurité des souverains présents au château, il n'a pas été assez intelligent pour voir le subterfuge.

\- Comme c'est étonnant ! Fit Thranduil avec un léger rictus méprisant. Merci de nous avoir mis au courant Capitaine. A présent, rejoignons l'assemblée avant que notre retard éveille quelques soupçons » finit par dire le roi sylvestre en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Alexandra offrit une sourire de reconnaissance à Darren, qui lui répondit par une moue bien plus sur la réserve. Il était sur ses gardes, les nerfs en pelote, bien conscient qu'ils jouaient tous avec le feu aujourd'hui.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence. Les torches avaient du mal à lutter contre le manque de clarté de ce jour pluvieux. Elles étendaient leur langue de lumière vacillante sur les échelons qui se paraient d'un aspect livide, voir maladif. Seuls les pas d'Alexandra raisonnaient contre les murs. Il aurait été étonnant d'entendre ceux des elfes. Ce qui fît que la sensation de solitude qui l'avait étreinte un peu plus tôt, revint s'immiscer dans son coeur. Eveillant les côtés sombres et primitifs d'un instinct de survie que trop souvent mis à rude épreuve. Elle sentit Thranduil effleurer son bras du sien. A peine un frôlement, leurs tissus s'embrassant dans un souffle froid, mais chargé d'une tendresse dont eux seuls étaient témoins. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la grande porte, ils virent la vaste salle les accueillant comme le ventre d'un monstre affamé. Elle s'étonna de voir que le Mage Blanc avait fait son grand retour, et qu'il siégeait à la droite du Roi Elessar. Vu l'air profondément soucieux qu'il arborait, Alexandra sut que quelque chose de grave lui avait été révélé. Elle aperçut les salutations discrètes mais enjouées de la reine et d'Eowyn. Honneurs auxquels elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête mesuré et un sobre sourire, tant elle était crispée. Puis laissant courir son regard sur l'assistance, elle s'aperçut que la chaise de Skal avait été enlevée. Diminuant ainsi le nombre de représentants autours de cette tablée, qui avait vu tant de collaborations, de votes de tant de lois, et qui en verrait d'innombrables autres. Le coeur d'Alexandra se tordit, et elle refoula avec violence la tristesse qui vint la saisir à la gorge. Thranduil, conscient de tout ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait, fut surpris de voir à quel point elle arrivait à être dure avec elle-même, pour rester un tant soit peu maîtresse de la situation. La fierté qu'il ressentit à cet instant, n'eut d'égal que le plaisir qu'il eut d'observer son profil déterminé. Quand la grande porte se referma derrière eux, émettant un soupir lourd et poussif, Alexandra en ressentit toute l'oppression machiavélique. Comme si la grille d'une prison invisible venait inexorablement de se refermer sur elle. Ils s'installèrent, tous se saluant suivant la coutume. Le sénéchal dépliant le papier officiel et nommant les Seigneurs les uns après les autres, pour finir par Silfren, qui ne cessait de fixer Thorin comme un prédateur accrochant sa proie de son attention morbide, attendant peut-être le bon moment pour fondre dessus. Bien que, tous savaient, qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa position, et que par respect pour le Roi Eomer, il ne tenterait rien. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer lui-même, il était confiant. Il savait que son amie, ferait tout pour le faire payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une fois les palabres d'usages épuisées, le Sénéchal plus ou moins agréablement congédié, Alexandra vit Aragorn se lever et déclarer d'une voix claire :

« Nous sommes à nouveau réunis en ce jour pour lire, étudier, et peut-être, je le souhaite de tout coeur, signer un traité qui soudera nos peuples, et le devenir d'Arda. Nous liant dans une cause commune : la sauvegarde de nos terres, et celles de nos enfants. Faramir !

\- Oui mon Roi ! Répondit l'intendant en se levant. Sa pile de parchemins dans les mains, il fit le tour de la grande table ronde, et distribuant les ouvrages qu'il avait lui-même recopié, il continua sur le même timbre, qui bien que doux, vibrait d'autorité, voici le résultat de nombreuses heures de travail et de réflexions. Bien que certaines notions risquent de vous dépasser, vous gêner, voire même déranger les moeurs qui font nos peuples depuis la nuit des temps, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de vous pencher studieusement dessus, avant d'émettre quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes là pour discuter, et Dame Alexandra, à présent Reine du Royaume Sylvestre, sera là pour répondre à vos interrogations ».

Quand tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Sa poitrine lui fit un mal de chien, et elle crut suffoquer un bref instant. Mais presque rien, à part l'infime rosissement de ses pommettes et le léger chevrotement de son souffle, ne vinrent à trahir son malaise. Tous les elfes cependant acquiescèrent et hochèrent la tête avec déférence, comme si ils étaient les seuls a avoir accepté tout ceci. Bien plus que la concernée par ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, alors que leurs dieux mêmes avaient investis les lieux de la cérémonie de leur pouvoir, et l'avaient bénie ? Rien ne pouvait être plus puissant que la volonté des Valar, et de ce fait, celle d'Eru Ilúvatar lui-même. S'en suivit de très longues minutes silencieuses, où seuls les sons des parchemins tournés et retournés, accompagnèrent le crépitement des torches et autres appliques murales qui bataillaient âprement contre l'humidité ambiante. Alexandra nota les contractions de leurs visages, leurs mines perplexes, les désaccords flagrants qui transpiraient à travers certaines rides qui se voilaient et se dévoilaient successivement. Seul Gandalf ne lisait pas. Elle avait noté que sa mine fermée, et profondément pensive, était la preuve que son esprit était ailleurs, plongé dans de sombres méandres que lui seul connaissait. Il croisa son regard, et lui offrit un sourire tiré, qui se teinta d'une certaine tristesse qui la fit frissonner. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, où seuls les grincements des fauteuils inconfortables, les respirations plus ou moins discrètes des représentants présents, et quelques raclements de gorge plus ou moins discrets, eurent fini leur concert tous levèrent la tête. S'échappant tant bien que mal des tentacules de cette lecture étrange qui venait de les happer. Tous attendaient le signal pour commencer. Alexandra, tendue comme la corde d'un arc, pria malgré elle pour que cette cession soit des plus rapide. Tout ceci la replongeait inexorablement dans des souvenirs que trop souvent désagréables. Elle savait que le roi Elessar avait eu lecture bien avant les autres des lignes des parchemins étalés devant lui. Faramir avait eu la présence d'esprit d'anticiper tout ce qui pouvait l'être. D'ailleurs, Aragorn et elle avait eu une longue discussion vis-à-vis de tout cela. Remarquablement satisfaite de son intelligence et de sa perspicacité, elle fut en partie soulagée que le roi du Gondor partageât ses idées. _« Y a pas à dire, avoir quelques têtes couronnées dans la poche a du bon …. »_ pensa-t-elle sombrement, tandis qu'elle fixait le centre de la table, en essayant tant bien que mal de canaliser l'angoisse qui ne cessait de monter graduellement. Cette pensée donna un sourire feutré à Thranduil, les facéties de son humaine, pensées ou verbales, avaient toujours le même impact sur lui.

« Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda soudain la voix grave d'Aragorn qui posa un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée ».

Tous hochèrent la tête silencieusement. On pouvait lire sur tous les visages, la même retenue, la même perplexité. Nul n'osait donner la première parole. Contre toute attente ce fut le Roi Eomer qui commença :

« Cher Roi Elessar, après lecture et première réflexion, je n'avoue ne pas comprendre les restrictions que nous voyons ici. Il braqua un regard impitoyable sur Alexandra, et continua, comment pouvez-vous nous demandez ceci, alors que nous sortons d'une guerre qui a anéanti autant de vies ? Qui a sacrifié autant des nôtres ?

\- Ce traité ne s'appliquera réellement qu'au fur et à mesure de votre évolution, ici sur Arda. Toutes les lois, seront signées aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup ne prendront effet que bien plus tard …. exposa Alexandra d'une voix aussi ferme qu'elle put trouver.

\- À quoi servent-elles en ce cas ?! S'exclama Thorin III avec un rictus méprisable. Vous nous avez fait perdre tout ce temps pour des inepties ?! Des élucubrations insensées qui ne verront peut-être jamais le jour ?! Pensez-vous que notre temps soit si peu important après ces temps de guerre, pour que votre petite personne puisse nous retenir ainsi, pour des raisons aussi dénuées de sens que ridicules ! ».

Alexandra allait littéralement bondir hors de son fauteuil. Le rugissement de colère qui explosa dans son crâne fit froncer les sourcils à Thranduil. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente.

« Votre temps …. Roi Thorin …. est certes important, mais pas autant que ce qui se trame ici ! Rétorqua-t-elle la voix tendue, proche d'un grognement de fauve. Elle sentit la main de Thranduil se poser sur son poignet.

\- Les bonnes femmes ! Toutes les mêmes ! Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous avez accueilli un roi elfe entre vos cuisses ! Et que vous avez intrigué au point d'en faire votre époux, que vous pouvez tous nous manipuler ici à votre guise ?! Renchérit Thorin III en serrant les poings sur la table ».

Avant même que les mots ne fusent de sa gorge, la voix de Thranduil tonna comme un ciel d'orage :

« Comment osez-vous insulter de la sorte ma reine ?! »

Il s'était même levé de sa chaise, et avait écrasé sans douceur aucune, ses paumes sur la surface plane et vernie. Les éclairs que lançait son regard de glace, pétrifia toute l'assemblée. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas directement atteints par cette attention de prédateur; frémirent. Thorin III, malgré lui, se ratatina dans son fauteuil, se faisant encore plus petit. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'était pas dans la nature des Nains de s'écraser aussi facilement, surtout devant un elfe. Tandis qu'il allait répondre vertement à sa royauté elfique, il vit Alexandra se lever lentement. Trop lentement, tous savaient que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Thranduil qui ne cessait de fixer Thorin comme un dément. Le contact lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, et quand il vit son regard, même lui, en fut saisi. De la pierre. Du granit. Voilà à quoi elle ressemblait en cet instant. Toutes traces de douceurs, d'empathie, de tout ce qui faisait son humanité, semblaient l'avoir déserté. Avec des gestes lents et calculés, elle enleva le diadème qu'elle portait, et le posa délicatement sur la table. Soulevant ainsi des murmures ténus autours de la table.

« Ainsi je ne parlerai pas en tant que reine, ou quelconque représentante d'un peuple. Je parlerai en Mon Nom, et en celui de personne d'autres. Notez je vous prie, Roi Elessar, que tout ce qui sort de ma bouche présentement, n'engage que moi. Et que j'en assume les conséquences ».

Aragorn hocha la tête avec amabilité, comprenant la situation. Même si, au fond de lui, il craignait ce qui allait suivre. Toisant le Roi Thorin comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte indésirable, Alexandra, luttait purement et simplement pour ne pas en venir aux mains avec ce nabot suffisant. Ayant à peu près repris la maîtrise qui semblait vouloir inexorablement la fuir, elle répondit :

« Sachez, Roi Thorin III, que j'accueille qui je souhaite entre mes cuisses, fusse-t-il être un orque lui-même, que cela ne regarderait que mes miches ! Cette simple vision extirpa une grimace de dégoût sur tous les visages. Vous pouvez me traiter de putain même si vous le désirez, que je n'en aurai cure ! Mais venir salir mon époux, et l'insulter en insinuant qu'il ne serait pas assez intelligent pour voir les manoeuvres d'une intrigante ! Là ça ne passe pas ! Les avanies sont par ailleurs les subterfuges d'un simple d'esprit incapable de tabler sur autres choses qu'un langage cru, juste bon à déstabiliser l'adversaire ! Or, si vous pensiez me porter une estoque blessante, c'est raté ! Vous ne savez pas d'où je viens, ce que j'ai traversé, pour me croire aussi dénuée de cervelle et si aisément facile à troubler. Par ailleurs ….. fit-elle d'une voix trop douce pour être courtoise tout en donnant une singulière pause qui voulait tout dire. Elle se redressa, et l'éclat de métal froid qui brasilla dans ses prunelles sombres, ne présageait rien de bon. Par ailleurs il me semble que m'insulter moi, et me traiter d'intrigante, est une chose fort malvenue de votre Petite personne ! Vous qui avez fomenté des plans et agi dans l'ombre pour ME porter préjudices ! Irrespectueuse petite chose comment avez-vous pu seulement croire que je vous aurai aidé ! Est-ce donc cela la grandeur du peuple Nain ? Payer et soudoyer pour me faire enlever et par la même …. tuer un ami qui m'était cher ! UN DES VOTRES ! » finit-elle par hurler d'une voix qui éclata comme la foudre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Thorin III qui là oui, sembla s'incruster dans le bois de son assise. Car il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour percevoir non pas la surprise, mais le ressentiment sur les visages des souverains et autres dignitaires qui l'entouraient. Il comprit bien vite que son petit manège avait été découvert, et par ailleurs, plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Il réalisa tout aussi vite, que la patience de cette humaine allait lui coûter très cher, et qu'elle avait; avec panache; attendu le bon moment pour le mettre en port-à-faux. Ses yeux porcins brillèrent d'une maligne incandescence, se levant à son tour, plantant ses poings sur la table, il se fit menaçant, et usant d'une voix de stentor qui cria à l'outrage, il lança :

« Félonie ! Trahison ! Je ne vous permets pas de porter telles accusations sur moi ! Vos paroles vont avoir de graves conséquences, greluche de petite vertu ! La potence pour ceux qui osent proférer de tels offenses face à un Roi ! »

La tension électrique qui se dégagea entre les deux belliqueux rendit l'atmosphère insoutenable. Oppressante comme un ciel de mousson. Alexandra se planta fermement sur ses deux pieds, et sa voix chuinta comme le sifflement d'un reptile :

« Sur ma Terre petit être, je t'aurai déjà réglé ton compte pour avoir osé me faire ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Tous furent plus ou moins choqués par le ton employé, et le tutoiement utilisé, qui témoignait plus que toute autre chose, de la rancoeur qui la rongeait, et le peu de respect qu'elle portait au monarque devant elle. Aragorn se leva à son tour, éteignant de ce fait, l'embrasement qui était en train de gagner la salle du conseil. D'une voix posée, mais néanmoins d'une puissance incroyable, il déclara :

« Inutile d'en venir à ces extrémités. Par ailleurs, même si je comprends votre vindicte, je vous serai gré, Reine Alexandra, de faire un peu plus attention à vos propos.

 _« MES PROPOS ?! »_ hurla l'esprit de la terrienne, qui vit rouge de suite. _« Je me fais traité de putain et traînée dans la boue et c'est MOI qui devrait faire attention à MES PROPOS ! »_.

Thranduil sentit la tempête qui était en train de lui soulever les entrailles. Voyant le danger arriver à grands pas, il saisit sans trop de douceur l'avant-bras de son épouse et imposa à son esprit incendiaire _« Calme-toi ! Si tu perds le contrôle la situation va totalement t'échapper ! Pense au travail que tu as fourni, aux combats que tu as mené, tu ne vas pas entrer dans sa danse avec autant de facilité non ? Melleth ?! »_. Phrase cinglante, mais indéniablement juste. Elle braqua un quart de seconde ses yeux dans les siens, puis soupira, sachant qu'il avait totalement raison. _« Tu as de quoi le confondre ! Fais ce que tu penses faire depuis le début ! Et qu'on passe à autre chose ! »_. Alexandra releva le menton, bien déterminée à en découdre et à se défendre bec et ongles. Elle n'avait que trop longtemps attendu. Elle porta une main vive sous sa tunique aux tissus vert de chêne, et tous eurent un mouvement de recul, pensant peut-être qu'elle allait sortir une arme. Ce qui en était une à sa manière. D'un geste tout aussi sec, elle lança sur la table un objet à moitié emmitouflé dans un morceau de lin, qui fit un bruit à la fois mat et clinquant quand il s'écrasa sur le panneau épais. Malgré sa barbe fournie aux teintes d'automne, tous purent voir le roi des Nains blêmir.

« Ceci vous appartient il me semble …. » coupa la voix nette d'Alexandra qui incisa même l'espace qui les séparait.

Après le teint blafard succéda un traitre carmin, sous ses poils de face si bien peignés. Serrant encore plus ses phalanges sur la table, comme si cela était possible, le Roi Thorin releva la tête néanmoins, et jeta d'un air faussement désinvolte :

« Comment le saurai-je ?! J'ai tellement de bijoux, que vous pensez honnêtement que je me souviens de tous ?

\- Un Nain qui ne serait pas au fait de ses richesses ? Allons donc ! Ce serait bien une première ! Piqua Thranduil dont les yeux de glace auraient pu congeler un Balrog.

\- Quand bien même ! On a très bien pu me le voler ! ELLE a très bien me le soustraire ….

\- Traitez-moi de voleuse aussi pendant que vous y êtes ! s'écria Alexandra en le coupant purement et simplement. Elle devint cramoisie de colère, et crut totalement perdre la raison sous la rage qui commençait à lui mettre l'écume aux lèvres.

\- Calmez-vous … conseilla Aragorn en les toisant tous deux, se demandant si il allait pouvoir éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Mais pire, le regard de prédateur de Thranduil, que trop silencieux, était le plus mauvais des avertissements.

\- Ainsi donc vous me traitez de voleuse et de menteuse par-dessus le marché ?! Est-ce cela ?! Réfléchissez bien Roi Thorin III, car je vous avertis que si vous n'avez rien pour réfuter ces élucubrations, vous allez le regretter !

\- Je n'ai pas à prouver quoi que ce soit ! Se défendit-il plus que piteusement, sentant sur lui le poids de la colère sourde des souverains elfiques peser sur ses larges épaules. L'enfonçant inexorablement un peu plus dans le sol.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à prouver, expliquez-nous alors, pour quoi j'ai vu ce même bijou autours de votre cou, et ce, quelques jours avant même que Dame Alexandra ait été agressée ? Trancha la voix de Silfren, qui sortant de sa réserve, n'en pouvait plus de rester le spectateur impuissant de cette odieuse mascarade ».

Thorin le foudroya du regard. Pris en tenaille, il le savait. Les mâchoires de la justice et de la vérité étaient en train de se resserrer lentement mais sûrement sur lui. Mais il était Roi-Sous-La-Montagne ! Nul n'avait à lui demander des comptes. Surtout pas une humaine étrangère à leurs terres, et un Rohirrim de second ordre.

« Quelques jours avant! Vous avez tout dit Rohirrim ! S'exclama-t-il dans un accent fortement roulant, qui en rendait presque la compréhension du Commun difficile.

\- Comment osez-vous, Roi Thorin III, faire ainsi honte à notre peuple ! » Cisailla alors la voix rocailleuse de Gimli, qui assis en silence également depuis le début, et bien au fait de tout ce qui c'était produit, se sentait le devoir d'intervenir.

Les deux Nains se mesurèrent en silence. Gimli ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, sûr de sa force, car détenteur de la vérité. La mine sombre, il continua :

« Skalladrin était un sujet loyal, et un bon ami, depuis des décennies. Il avait le courage commun à notre peuple. Habile de ses mains, fier combattant, et un coeur aussi pur qu'un Nain puisse se targuer d'avoir ! Je ne saurai rester silencieux en voyant ainsi son nom, et tout ce qu'il était, foulé au pied de la sorte ! Voyant que Thorin III aller dire quelque chose, il asséna, gardez donc vos paroles emplies de fiel, où seul le mensonge est maître ! Je sais ce que vous projetiez. Skalladrin, avant cette nuit affreuse, m'avait tout dit. Ou du moins, m'avait sûrement assez éclairé pour que je comprenne. Quand j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était produit, j'ai su, et de suite, que tout ceci était lié. L'amour qu'il a porté pour cette femme, ne saurait être souillé en ces lieux ! Il valait bien plus que la plupart des Nobles que je connais …. et valait sûrement bien plus que vous …. mon Roi ! » le dernier mot fut dit avec une telle sècheresse, qu'elle fit l'effet du bruit d'une pierre ricochant sur une paroi rocheuse.

L'étincelle de colère qui anima les yeux de Gimli sembla flamboyer, et Aragorn, connaissant à présent son vieil ami, ne pouvait ne pas lire sur son visage toute l'affliction que cette affaire soulevait en lui. Legolas accrocha une seconde le regard de son compagnon de route, et hocha la tête discrètement pour le remercier. Gimli eut un haussement d'épaule bourrue qui voulait signifier que « ce n'était rien, et naturel ». Ce qui bien évidemment, soutira un sourire chaleureux au prince.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, et avec les éclairages nouveaux qui ont été portés à cette assemblée, vous vous êtes rendu coupable de machination, et tentative d'enlèvement envers cette personne ! Adjugea Aragorn en lançant un regard pesant Thorin III, qui là, ne sut que répondre ».

Il était borné, mais ne pouvait évincer tous les accords commerciaux qui existaient entre le Gondor, et même les Elfes, pour tout balayer d'un revers de la main. Surtout dans ces périodes d'après guerre. Il s'écrasa sur sa chaise. Cette dernière gémit terriblement sous le poids de son occupant. Vaincu, il lança un mouvement de bras théâtral vers Thranduil et éructa :

« Alors que le Roi des Elfes ait dans sa cité une personne qui a un savoir si riche et puissant, ne fait rien ! Mais que moi ! Je veuille me l'approprier, ça revêt un incident diplomatique !

\- La question n'est pas là, émit la voix claire d'Elrond. L'elfe posa ses yeux gris de rapace sur Thorin, et reprit, vous avez agi pour de mauvaises raisons. Pire, ces raisons ont amené la mort de quelqu'un .. enfin de plusieurs personnes si on compte les malandrins que vous avez payé … et je me souviens encore des marques que le visage de la nouvelle reine de l'Eryn Lasgalen, a porté durant quelques jours. Je ne saurai, sur ce qui m'est de plus cher, cautionner de tels actes, et ne pas les juger comme répréhensibles ….. »

La compassion d'Elrond était légendaire, mais son inflexibilité devant la justice, également. L'ancien Héraut de Gil-Galad dont la sagesse n'était plus à prouver à tous les peuples d'Arda, faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour rétablir l'ordre, et être là pour ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Un jugement de sa part, équivalait à celui de Dame Galadriel en personne. Aucun être sain d'esprit, ne viendrait à le défier. Thorin III eut un étrange rictus qui se perdit dans la jungle de sa barbe châtaigne, et faisant une grimace presque de dégoût, il s'exclama avec une granidolquence bien mal dosée :

« Alors quoi ? Je lui fais des excuses et on n'en parle plus ?! ».

Alexandra crut qu'elle allait purement et simplement l'achever de ses mains si il continuait en ce sens. Il lui rappelait trop, en cet instant, ces connards de machos qui tabassaient leur femme et qui s'en sortait avec juste un « excuse-moi chérie, on s'embrasse et on oublie tout! ». Non ! Jamais! Elle ne s'était pas écrasée devant sa Seigneurie Thranduil à l'époque, elle n'allait certes pas le faire maintenant.

« Non ! Je veux que vous ratifiez ce traité sans sourciller ! Que vous apposiez votre signature sur ces fichus parchemins, et alors, peut-être … et je dis bien peut-être ! Que je passerai à autre chose, sans demander réparation! Rétorqua-t-elle les dents serrées ».

Thranduil sentait son tumulte interne, aussi vif et dangereux qu'un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Cependant, la position du roi Elessar, et du Seigneur Elrond, sans parler de celle de leur ami Gimli, ne pouvait que la servir. Ils avaient clairement établis leur position, et de ce fait, même si Thorin ne le voyait pas encore, assurés leur supériorité numérique. Les dés étaient joués. A présent, les voix étaient claires, ne resteraient en face d'elle, que le roi Thorin, qui ne cessait de se fourvoyer. Et le Roi Eomer, qui également au fait de tout ce qu'il s'était produit par l'intermédiaire de Silfren, avait déjà lui aussi pris parti. Les regards de connivence silencieuse qu'ils se lançaient lui et sa soeur Eowyn, prouvaient allègrement tout ceci. Le suffrage irait en faveur de l'humaine, et Thorin III commençait tout juste à en prendre conscience. Gandalf, quant à lui, regardait tout ceci avec une sorte d'amusement non feint, accroché à son faciès de sage vieillard.

Le Roi Eomer, de son côté, ne pouvait nier la bravoure de cette femme. Et bien que son mariage avec le roi des elfes était une chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il était assez intelligent pour percer les manigances de Thorin au grand jour. Aragorn, Faramir, Silfren, et même le prince Legolas et Gimli, avaient toujours étaient de solides compagnons sur qui il pouvait baser toute sa confiance. Aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Peu coutumier des interactions avec les elfes, il connaissait au moins leur sagesse, et le fait que le Seigneur Celeborn ne tente rien pour arrêter tout ceci; était une preuve flagrante que la nouvelle reine des elfes, avait tout son soutien. Et de ce fait, le soutien de toute la communauté des descendants des Eldar sur Arda. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Ses yeux gris se portèrent vers Alexandra qui avait repris place dans sa chaise, et il sut en voyant son regard, que si ils lui avaient permis de régler ça par elle-même, elle aurait sûrement commis un régicide sans état d'âme. Ce qui faisait d'elle, une personne dangereuse. Et fascinante. Car il n'avait toujours vu que des hommes possédés par cette étrange flamme liée au combat. Quoi que … sa chère et tendre soeur, avait déjà bien ébranlé ses convictions à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, elle ne cessait de tarir d'éloge au sujet de cette femme. A elle aussi il avait toujours apporté crédit, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changé. Bien que de nombreux points soient à éclaircir, il dut s'avouer, avec difficulté tout de même, que tout n'était pas dénué de bon sens. Thorin mit du temps à réagir, mais sa voix caverneuse répondit avec une once de fiel mal contenue :

« Sans demander réparation ?! Vous pensez que je serai assez fou pour signer un papier sans avoir défendu mes positions et les intérêts de mon peuple ! Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que vous avez dit lors de notre première réunion ! Comment faire confiance à une humaine, alors que ce sont les humains qui ont mené votre monde à sa perte ?! Qui nous dit que tout ce que vous avez écrit, ne fera pas que précipiter les choses ….. ?

\- Non mais c'est pas possible d'être borné à ce point ! C'est naturel chez vous ou vous le faites exprès ?! Autant de bêtise ça frôle carrément la quatrième dimension ! » s'exclama Alexandra qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, taper de toutes ses forces sur ce crâne grossier, afin d'y faire entrer un peu de bon sens et de jugeote.

Le roi des Nains allait répliquer, mais un coup violent retentit à la grande porte, coupant toute l'assemblée; spectatrice pensive; qui analysait tout de cette situation des plus tendue. Une voix grave et forte s'éleva de derrière la grande travée obstruée de bois sombre, et tous se regardèrent, autant perplexes qu'ahuris, d'être dérangés ainsi. Seul Aragorn ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde. Au contraire, d'un timbre calme et vibrant, il ordonna un « Ouvrez ! » qui laissa tout le monde sur son séant. Dès que les immenses battants grincèrent tandis que les gardes les bougeaient, un animal hirsute sembla débouler dans la pièce, faisant fi des convenances. Malgrè la barbe et la chevelure noires embroussaillées, tous purent voir la colère suintant par tous les pores de la peau du forcené qui venait d'assaillir l'entrée. Il ne posa pas un traitre regard sur les Seigneurs présents, seul le roi Thorin fut le sujet de ses attentions. Les gardes sur les talons, il se rua dans la salle, et hurla :

« Mon Roi ! Erebor a été attaquée !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent tous les Seigneurs qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, réellement soufflés par cette annonce ».

Le nain fonça tel un sanglier à vive allure vers son souverain. Dégoulinant, empestant la bière, et salissant le carrelage pale de ses bottes crasseuses.

« Les murs ont été pulvérisés ….. la .. la montagne s'est ouverte comme une gueule béante vomissant des centaines et des centaines d'ennemis ! Nos gardes et nos soldats se sont battus … mais … mais l'action a été si soudaine ! Si violente ! La roche même crachait les flammes ! » s'égosilla le Nain qui se jeta aux pieds de son roi, embrassant le sol glacé de ses genoux.

Malgré la géhenne qui lui tordait les boyaux, Alexandra eut pitié du messager, tant le désespoir et la peur se dégageait de sa silhouette massive. Un roc sur le point de se fissurer et de s'effondrer, voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Thorin III qui s'était relevé, semblait totalement figé. Tel les statues qui ornaient l'entrée de sa cité minérale.

 _« N'aie pas de pitié, ni une once de clémence envers eux ! Le roi paye ses alliances douteuses ! Il faut enfoncer le clou Alexandra ! Maintenant ! »_ s'écria l'esprit de Thranduil, si fort qu'il faillit lui coller une migraine insupportable.

Elle le savait. Plus que quiconque, elle savait que l'animal blessé devait être mis à bat, sans espoir de reddition. Elle coula un regard de pierre vers Aragorn, qui hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Tacticien l'un comme l'autre, le roi Elessar savait, tout comme eux, qu'il fallait profiter de la situation. Pas très élégant et honorable, mais l'avenir d'Arda se jouait actuellement. Pas l'avenir d'une personne, ou d'un seul peuple, mais de leur terre toute entière. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mollir. Même si la situation revêtait un aspect effroyable, tandis que le pauvre messager expliquait toutes les horreurs que les habitants de la cité avaient connus. Gimli ne put retenir ses larmes. Tous savaient que les Nains comptaient moins de naissances que les autres peuplades de ce monde. Aussi, ce coup porté au sein même de leur communauté, était aussi dur que tragique. Thorin fit glisser un regard perdu et hébété sur le conseil. L'ancrant sur le roi Aragorn, il implora :

« Venez-nous en aide, Roi Elessar. Le Gondor pourrait-il nous accorder asile ? »

Voyant la mine fermée du souverain, il sut que de simples supplications ne suffiraient pas. Aragorn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et implacable, répliqua :

« Nous sommes au fait de votre trahison Roi Thorin ! Il nous est apparu, avec un retard qui me pèse, que vous nourrissiez des marchés plus que douteux dans le Nord. Après réflexions, les faits étaient criant de vérité, les seuls terres qui n'avaient pas été attaquées, étaient les vôtres ….. Par ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs mois; plus d'une année même; que les elfes Sylvestres de la partie septentrionale de l'Eryn Lasgalen aperçoivent des mouvements hostiles. Des ennemis en grand nombre, qui foulent les chemins commerciaux, et autres grands axes, sans se soucier des répercutions. N'est-ce pas vous ? Roi-Sous-La-Montagne ! Qui deviez protéger et sécurisé cette partie du Rhovanion, et des Monts de Fer ?! ».

Thorin blêmit, au point qu'il ressembla à un spectre. La main posée sur l'épaule de son messager qui pleurait à ses pieds, courbé par l'affliction, trembla. Autant de honte, que de rage. Comprenant qu'il avait été trahi. Comprenant l'erreur monumentale que sa soif de richesses maladive, lui avait fait commettre.

« Le Gondor n'apportera aucune aide …. asséna Aragorn d'une voix blanche, vibrante de colère. Sauf si, pour une fois, vous délaissez votre personne au profit de quelque chose de plus grand que vos trésors ! Voyez ! Voyez où cet or, ces pierres, ces marchandages abjects vous ont mené ! »

Bien qu'il fut un roi plaisant et aimable, jamais Alexandra n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il puisse également avoir ce visage si froid et impitoyable. Un visage à l'égal de Thranduil. La complète magnificence et la force de ses aïeux explosa à la vue de tous. Et l'ascendance de Numenor qui coulait dans ses veines, ne faisait plus aucun doute sur sa royauté légitime. Aussi vacillant qu'une feuille morte se raccrochant désespérément à sa branche, Thorin se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, tout un tas de données se bousculaient dans son esprit que peu entraîné à cela. Tout ce qui coulait à présent dans ses veines, et qui le martyrisait encore plus que la perte de ses biens, était la perspective que son peuple souffre et soit la proie d'un ennemi impossible à combattre. Eux aussi avaient payé un lourd tribu à la guerre, et déjà il s'inquiétait pour leur avenir. Avant même que quiconque ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, sa grosse pogne s'écrasa sur la table, et saisissant la plume et l'encrier qui siégeait devant sa place, il enchaîna des gestes gourds et fébriles. Puis, plus par dépit que par conviction, il apposa sa signature sur le bas du parchemin. Qu'il froissa sans délicatesse au passage. Tous avaient retenus leur respiration, sans même sans rendre compte. Alexandra venait de gagner. Face à son plus farouche détracteur, elle avait gagné. Thranduil, un sourire aux lèvres, savoura cet instant de pure victoire. Jubilant comme une chef de guerre savait le faire. Tous semblaient par ailleurs satisfaits de cette capitulation dramatique. Tous sauf peut-être le Seigneur Aredhel. Alexandra, se sentant quelque peu décontenancée par les évènements, avait cherché le regard de ses plus fidèles soutiens. D'abord elle avait accroché les yeux chaleureux de Legolas, qui se faisait une joie de cette finalité. Puis, Aredhel étant à sa droite, elle avait naturellement porté son attention sur lui. Nul n'aurait pu passé pour « moins à sa place » que lui en cet instant. Comme coupé du monde, sorti de cette réalité qui les enserrait tous. Non. Elle vit à son étrange regard, qu'il était ailleurs. Ses cils frémirent un court instant, et coulant ses iris émeraude vers elle, elle sut que son devenir n'avait pas changé. Pire, elle crut déceler chez lui une tristesse encore plus insondable. Son coeur se serra au point de la faire atrocement souffrir. Avait-elle échoué ? Cette victoire n'en avait-elle que l'apparence ?! Le coin droit de ses lèvres se rétracta dans un pale sourire, et elle fut totalement déboussolée par l'onde de chaleur que ce simple geste répandit en elle. _« Non il n'y a pas que le mal …. je vois dans ses orbes verts, autre chose …. une chose indéfinissable, mais qui me réconforte malgré moi ….»_ songea-t-elle, tandis que le chagrin et un étrange espoir, se liaient en son sein. Portant son regard sur le profil de Thranduil qui ne cessait de se repaître du spectacle du Roi des Nains à ce point amoindri, elle eut un étrange sourire. _« Je suis le chagrin … et il est l'espoir …. Son peuple est l'Espérance qui a manqué à mon monde …. »_. Son coeur se gonfla d'une joie nouvelle, et d'un amour démesuré. Qui durent traverser les pensées à la fois vindicatives et quelques peu venimeuses, de son époux, car tournant la tête vers elle soudainement, il lui accorda une attention des plus surprise. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de percevoir. Le sourire des plus énigmatique qu'elle lui servait, ne l'aidait pas à déchiffrer ce qui l'animait. Elle murmura « Plus tard …. », et ces simples mots; habillèrent son âme d'un singulier bien-être. Le kidnappant totalement. L'enfermant dans une bulle bien à part, de douceur et d'amour. Toute à l'opposé de ce qu'il se tramait en ces minutes pesantes.

S'en suivit de longues heures de palabres, où, Alexandra, face aux monarques et autres Seigneurs, dût expliquer point par point chaque paragraphe, et idée développée. Puis, Gandalf leur fit part de ce qu'ils avaient découvert Radagast et lui. Ce qui n'arrangea pas le sentiment d'urgence qui venait de s'éveiller en eux, en un puissant signal d'alarme qui broyait les tripes. L'après-midi déjà sombre par la pluie, sembla s'éterniser plus que de raison, drainant les forces d'Alexandra au-delà de l'imaginable. Même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Au final, tous signèrent la charte, et finirent par établir, que pour un avenir durable et heureux, il fallait qu'ils prennent dès-à-présent en compte les impacts qu'auraient le développement de chaque race sur Arda. Bien évidemment, d'autres discussions se profilaient déjà. Car nul ne voudrait aussi aisément signer des accords qui ne leurs seraient pas totalement favorables, ou du moins, ne leur en donneraient pas l'illusion. Sans oublier les plans de bataille qui devenaient réellement à l'ordre du jour.

.

* * *

.

La nuit au-dehors finit d'étaler une chape noire et monotone sur la tour, dévoilant plus que la lumière encore, leur lassitude à tous. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, la nouvelle de l'attaque d'Erebor les avait tous touché. Un des piliers de leurs royaumes réunifiés venait d'être broyer, et cela ne serait pas sans conséquence. Ils quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre un repas fastueux, qui détendit l'ambiance à grands renforts de plats savoureux et de bons vins. Quelques rires fusèrent, même si l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête. Ils n'en voulurent pas à Thorin III qui les quitta dès son repas fini. Pas plus qu'au Seigneur Gimli qui préféra se retirer avant que son humeur morose ne vienne à devenir trop ombrageuse, et de mauvaise compagnie. Legolas le suivit, conscient des tourments qui devaient l'abattre. Les réjouissances furent de courte durée. Tous regagnant la chaleur douillette et réconfortante d'appartements plus ou moins fastueux. Ailein, toujours dans les traces de Silfren, accompagna son Rohirrim qui lui expliquait déjà tout ce qu'il savait sur l'attaque d'Erebor. D'ici quelques jours, Minas Tirith recevrait à nouveau entre ses murs, nombres de blessés, de malades, et autres traîne-misère qui jalonnaient le sillage des guerres et autres catastrophes. Les guérisseurs allaient avoir beaucoup de travail, et une solide organisation devait déjà être mise en place.

Ainsi, plus lasse que réellement heureuse, Alexandra suivit Thranduil dans leur logement, auréolée d'un silence qui trahissait ses questionnements. Tout avait été trop vite. Laissant un arrière-goût là aussi, d'inachevé. Depuis qu'elle était dans la capitale du Gondor, tout semblait se dérouler avec trop de vélocité, trop de brusquerie. Ses pensées allèrent vers l'Eryn Lasgalen, là où le temps semblait s'écouler de façon plus lente … plus naturelle. Une fois qu'ils furent rendus dans leur chambre et qu'elle gagnait la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette, Thranduil demanda :

« Tout va bien ? Tu es si silencieuse. Même tes pensées sont lointaines, presque imperceptibles ».

Elle se tourna vers lui, une ombre de sourire déformant ses lèvres fines, et dans un murmure elle répondit simplement :

« L'Eryn Lasgalen me manque …. la forêt me manque …. j'aimerai rentrer chez Nous ... ».

Thranduil ressentit toute l'abondante liesse que ce Nous injecta en lui. Tant ce simple mot voulait tout dire. Il ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder sur des courants agréables, esquissés de délectables instants sous les frondaisons fraîches et verdoyantes de ses arbres millénaires. Des instants à Eux, des instants accomplis, qui lui donnèrent tout aussi aisément, la fugace déception de ne pas déjà y être. Il se contenta de voir son épouse retirer ses vêtements un à un, et il se fit un devoir de la rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 _ **Comme je le répondais dans une review, j'ai quelque soucis pour publier aussi rapidement qu'avant, je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas dépasser les deux semaines entre deux chapitres, et je souhaite même raccourcir ce délais.**_

 _ **J'espère juste que cela ne freinera pas trop votre lecture et le suivi que vous accordez à mon histoire !**_

 _ **Bises à Toutes et à Tous !**_

 _ **.**_


	46. L'Ombre et la Proie

**.Pommeverte46:** Bonjour et bienvenue à toi dans l'univers d'Alexandra ! XD ... Oui la suite ! Car cette histoire se terminera ! Foi de moi ! mdr

 **.accroOvampire:** Oui les insultes ont fusé, mais encore je suis restée soft ! ;p Je pense que ça aurait pu être bien pire ! ^^ Haaa le retour en Eryn Lasgalen ... d'après toi ? ;)

 **.Neiphtis16:** Ouiii même en Guest je te reconnais ! XD Ouais le roi des Nains a reçu le retour de bâton de plein fouet ! Ses manigances n'étaient pas si corrompues. Juste que les méchants vilains pas beaux ont juste profiter de la faille si gracieusement offerte. Oui Aredhel souffre, même si il n'en montre rien. En plus de ses visions, même si il le camoufle derrière des frasques bien connues de lui seul, son empathie n'aide pas. Oui, Thranduil la hisse au même niveau que son peuple, et des siens, en faisant tout ceci. Asseyant de par ce biais, leurs décisions, et leur destin commun. Et inversement, Alexandra se sent enfin, véritablement de "retour à la maison" (ce ne fut pas sans quelques difficultés néanmoins ... ;) ). J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé trop de chocolat ! :p

 **.Eilonna: ** oui fessée cul nu le roi ! mdr Et pour le "mollusque", mon écrit est assez sérieux et "tragique" en un sens, de temps à autre j'aime bien injecter un peu d'humour ^^ ça fait du bien ! C'est d'autant plus plaisant si ça t'a fait rire ! Merci pour ta patience ;)

 **.Maurore:** Haha ravie de voir que le règlement de compte t'ai à ce point ravie ! ^^ En même temps, il le méritait ! Na ! Et il n'y a pas de tendresse à avoir quand de grandes décisions sont prises, surtout pour la survie. Thorin III l'apprend à ses dépends.

 **.Milyi: ** Clair que la 300 ème ça se fête ! Sur le faîte du succès ?! XD L'intimité de Thranduil et Alexandra est un tournant dans leur relation. Je t'avais dit que cela évoluerait sur autre chose ;) Et je suis plus que ravie qu'ils te donnent ces impressions nos deux "tourtereaux" (même si ce terme ne leur convient pas vraiment mdr). Mais non rhoooo ! L'ensemble est fait sur mesures ! Il te tomberait parfaitement :) Oui le passage du conseil, j'avoue que j'avais peur qu'il soit ennuyeux et rébarbatif. C'était pas une mince affaire que de l'écrire. Et de faire ressentir le tout sans en faire de trop . J'étais mdr avec la référence aux taupes ! ^^ Aragorn a en effet retrouvé pour un instant ses chausses de Grand Pas, on ne peut effacer tant d'années d'une vie en seulement 2 ;) Il est clair que Aredhel aurait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, tu t'en doutes ! Quant à Gandalf, il sait ce qui se trame, et le danger qui les guette. Il ne veut pas être alarmiste, mais il se doute que ce qui les menace est pire que Sauron. Car il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans (ou si peu, c'est un menu détail). Et la fin ! Je ne pouvais la concevoir autrement, car dès le début du chapitre je savais que je voulais le finir ainsi ! XD Rhooo mais t'es pas possible ! Une boutade sur un Orque et voilà ! Tu as l'imagination que trop fertile ! mdr Je ne sais pour le talent, mais oui, je vais essayer de me faire plaisir au mieux ! Merci pour ces 45 bisous ! Sont juste géniaux ! XD

 **.JulieFanfic:** OMG j'ai failli t'oublier ! Honte à moi ! Mais ne t'excuses pas voyons ! Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi en ce moment. Et tu es là, à me lire, et me laisser des reviews ! Faudrait que je sois dingue pour t'en vouloir ! (Quoi que ma santé mentale n'est pas très stable j'avertis XD). Hooo ces marques pages sont réellement choux ! 3 Si tu savais comme ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire ! mdr Si il te plaît, c'est le principal ! :)) Tu sais que je ne fais jamais les choses au hasard ;), je les réfléchis mûrement bien avant que les faits surviennent ^^ Thorin est un idiot, mais de là à le tuer ... c'est pas un peu excessif ? (non non juste un bon coup de pied au cul ! Avec botte en plaque, et basta ! ) Haaa je suis ravie si ce "Nous" a autant touché ... il était un peu fait pour remarque ;p Tu vas finir experte en bâtiment ! ;) Gros bisous, et bon courage à toi !

 **.**

 _ **Et voilà ! Suite en ligne !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, et les ajouts que j'ai eu dernièrement !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ALL !**_

 **.**

* * *

.

L'animation devenait insoutenable. Plus les heures s'égrainaient, et plus les décibels prenaient en puissance. Les villes humaines avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à devenir réellement insupportables la nuit venue. Là que la grâce de la lune et des étoiles enveloppait tout de son baiser mercure. Offrant à l'écrin du ciel un velours de satin aux moires d'argent. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'Homme ne levait plus les yeux pour se perdre dans cette splendeur nocturne. A présent n'accueillaient leur regard que l'ambre de la bière, les robes pourpres du vin, et les éclats factices des écus. Maeglin renifla, un air de dégoût mêlé à un mépris exacerbé déformant son magnifique visage impassible. L'auberge était une des plus cossues de la ville, pourtant, arrivé la mi nuit, tous les établissements avaient l'air de se ressembler. Les fumées des rôtisseries grasses, des pipes, et autres fumoirs, rendaient l'air irrespirable et nauséabond. Le dos plaqué contre le mur qui lui servait de dossier, immobile, ses yeux clairs eux, étaient loin de l'être. Ils analysaient tout, détaillaient tout. Tel le rapace sur son perchoir de granit, attendant de fondre au bon moment. Qu'importe le temps passé sur son pic solitaire, seul comptait le résultat. Les reflets dorées d'une chevelure abondante et soignée attirèrent ses études. Cela faisait plusieurs soir qu'il mangeait ici, juste pour la voir elle. Une humaine, serveuse agréable au regard, dont les yeux bleus rivalisaient sans vergogne avec les plus beaux joyaux elfiques. Jamais il ne supporterait de voir des humaines être à ce point belles et attirantes. Jamais il ne pourrait concevoir qu'elles puissent être à ce point désirables. Pourtant, lui-même ne pouvait y résister. Pire, c'était même son talon d'Achille. La malédiction qui rongeait son être, qui pourrissait son sang et ses chairs. Dégénérescence congénitale qu'il vivait comme une torture quotidienne. Chaque heure, chaque minute, il sentait les milliers de griffes insanes qui fourmillaient dans son corps, avilissant le don des Eldar qui coulait en lui. Et ce, pour l'éternité. Pouvait-on concevoir plus vile torture ? Plus abject destin ? Il faillit renverser tout ce qu'il y avait de posé sur la table d'un revers de la main. Geste hautement dérisoire et stupide, mais qui aurait peut-être pu calmer les tensions qui labouraient son corps. Les boucles gracieuses qui ondulaient légèrement sur les épaules fines de la serveuse, lui plaquèrent un souvenir douloureux. Celui de sa mère. Sa magnifique mère. Jamais il n'avait vu femme plus belle dans sa vie. L'égale d'une déesse. Même Varda, il en était certain, n'aurait pu rivaliser de perfection avec elle. Sa longue chevelure de blé brillait comme la soie la plus riche. Sa peau blanche, digne de l'albâtre, était aussi douce qu'accueillante. Tel le souffle d'Isil sur le berceau qui avait accueilli ses premières nuits sur Arda. Il y avait si longtemps … si longtemps. Ces temps d'innocence bénis par Eru, qui s'étaient vu mourir lentement. Se dégradant, se décomposant comme la carcasse pourrie d'un animal mort. La lumière de sa mère s'était ternie. Peu à peu. Trop jeune pour comprendre, il aurait voulu rester dans cette resplendissante ignorance. La virginale sensation que le beau et le pur resteraient à jamais sur son horizon. Mais la vie était plus cruelle encore que n'importe quel prédateur. Au début il ne percevait que quelques larmes. Que quelques gémissements étouffés. Les yeux bleus voilés par un rideau d'eau acide. Qu'elle essuyait bien vite d'un revers de la main, et qu'elle immergeait sous un radieux sourire, quand elle le voyait. Cette tendre attention bouleversait son petit coeur à chaque fois. Puis, les absences de son père se firent plus répétées. Plus longues. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où; tandis qu'il s'occupait de son cheval aux écuries du fief de ses parents, il entendit ce cri déchirant. Presque animal. Un vagissement horrible qui lui avait hérissé l'échine, bien plus encore, que le cri d'un orque aurait pu le faire. Il avait couru, aussi vite que possible. Croisé son père qui, la mine sombre, quittait à jamais les lieux. Laissant une femme bafouée et totalement brisée sur le tapis de leur fastueux salon. Quand il la trouva, affaiblie, le visage ravagé de larmes, sa poitrine se serra si fort, qu'il fut certain d'entendre son coeur se briser à l'intérieur. Dans un bruit mat et sourd, que personne à part lui, ne put déceler. Il l'avait aidé à se relever. Mais, malgré sa patience, sa force, son amour, jamais il ne parvint à la consoler. Les jours, passèrent. Puis les semaines. Chaque minute allongée dans son lit, grignotait un peu plus de sa vie. Il se souvint de sa clarté immortelle, de sa tendre chaleur, qui s'évaporait toujours un peu plus. Au point de la rendre grise et terne, comme un métal précieux que trop usé. L'image de sa joue collée contre son torse puissant, tandis qu'elle ne ressemblait qu'à une frêle créature, lui souleva les tripes. Sa déchéance lui martelant les entrailles comme un bourreau insatiable. Il eut honte du soulagement qu'il ressentit quand elle vint à totalement s'éteindre. Délaissant son enveloppe charnelle pour rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. Ivre de rage, il était parti à la recherche de son géniteur, qui il le savait, les avait abandonné pour une mortelle. Il le retrouva, bien des mois plus tard. Vers Dol Amroth. Ecoulant des jours paisibles. Père de deux enfants plein de vie. Epoux illégitime d'une femme à la beauté saisissante. Dont les cheveux noirs étaient aussi profond que le jais le plus pur. Il ressentit la faiblesse méprisable et félonne qui avait arrêté sa course. Quand il sentit, au plus profond de lui, une attirance terrible pour cette étrangère. Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous lui quand il réalisa, que le même mal qui avait corrompu son père, existait en lui. Encore aujourd'hui, la fuligineuse colère, la sourde rage qui l'avait habité en cet instant, ne le désertait plus. Il s'était enfui. Délaissant derrière lui ce passé infâme, et avait repris le cours de son existence auprès des siens. Héritier légitime des terres et du titre de son géniteur, il réussit à se faire une place; plus ou moins imposée; auprès du roi Thranduil. Il avait réellement souhaité, prié même, que, une fois mélangé aux elfes, il ne ressentirait plus tout ceci. Peine perdue. Les Dieux étaient restés sourds à ses suppliques. Aidant ainsi à alimenter le feu destructeur qui le façonnait. Il honnissait les mortels depuis ce jour. Et se haïssait encore bien plus. Au service du Roi Thranduil qu'il savait au moins aussi fermé que lui face aux autres peuple d'Arda, il avait retrouvé un soupçon d'équilibre. Mais même ça n'avait pas suffit. Une de ses pérégrinations l'avait mené près de l'Isengard, et il avait rencontré Saroumane. Ce fichu Mage avait lu en lui comme dans un livre grand ouvert, perçant au grand jour les ombres qui se tapissaient dans un recoin de son âme. Dès-lors, au fil du temps, une amitié et une admiration sans borne étaient nées pour lui. Ce Mage avait des connaissances incroyables. C'est alors qu'il lui révéla son plus grand secret. Sa surprise fut aussi grande que sa déconvenue. Puis la guerre eu lieu. Et l'arrivée de cette humaine chez son Seigneur et Roi, avait fini d'abolir les maigres croyances et espoirs, qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de ces figures Nobles et semblant au-dessus de Tout. Il avait pensé à une époque, rallier Thranduil à sa cause. Il aurait user de charme et de patience, de longues années mêmes s'il avait fallu. La torpeur du roi et son inactivité, aidant. Reclus, il aurait tôt ou tard sombré. Quand son fils l'aurait totalement délaissé, il aurait agi. Mais voilà ! Une tornade aux cheveux courts avait mis-à-sac tous ses plans. Apparemment, nul n'était à l'abri d'être corrompu par les Hommes. Et même lui, qui ne cessait de les rejeter et les abhorrer, ne pouvait lutter contre le désir grandissant qui lui tétanisait l'entrejambe, tandis que ses yeux clairs déshabillaient sans vergogne la silhouette de la serveuse qui s'affairait dans la salle bondée. Elle ne se doutait de rien, après tout, une paire d'yeux de plus ou de moins, cela ne faisait pas grande différence pour elle. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas quel danger la guettait.

Maeglin s'étira discrètement sur son banc. Picorant quelques denrées dans son assiette qu'il boudait plus ou moins. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pourtant, avant de partir. Nombre de leurs prisonnières étaient passées entre ses griffes. Assouvissant tous ses délires les plus sombres et machiavéliques. Après tout, rien ne le calmait plus que leurs cris. Il y avait dans leurs hurlements une sorte d'expiation qui lui faisait du bien. Nourrissant et calmant ses démons. Certaines d'entre elles ne ressortaient pas vivantes de leurs tête-à-tête, mais qu'importe. Les humains se reproduisaient tellement vite. Comme les rats qui pullulent dans les villes. Une femme de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? La seule chose qu'il se faisait un devoir d'accomplir, c'était de ne jamais coucher plusieurs fois avec la même. Un point d'honneur qui trouva ses limites exceptionnellement. Quand la donzelle était plus forte de caractère qu'il ne pouvait le présager. Mais toutes finissaient par abdiquer, et lui demander grâce. Si Eru avait pu imaginer un instant que ses premiers nés auraient pu devenir comme lui, les aurait-il créé ? Certes, il était sûrement unique en son genre, mais si lui existait, pourquoi d'autres ne pourraient-ils suivre le même chemin ? Réflexion intéressante. Les boyaux caverneux qui rongeait les sols d'Arda étaient emplis de quidams prêts à tout pour accéder à leur part de bonheur et de richesse. Et il n'était pas le seul elfe à frayer avec eux. Ils étaient très rares, mais bel et bien présents. Des elfes désabusés par la tournure des événements sur Arda, mais pas encore prêts à rejoindre Valinor. Maeglin se demandait souvent qui avait jugé cela comme une évidence. Pourquoi Aman devait-il être leur seul devenir ? Leur seul point de chute ? Alors qu'Arda était là. Pas encore totalement explorée qui plus est. Il y avait sûrement bon nombre de choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, et à voir, que de se perdre sur une île lointaine. Aussi paradisiaque soit-elle ! La jolie blonde vint vers lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirant dans un sourire innocent, mais qui injecta en lui toute la lave du monde.

« Et bien Messire ! L'on dirait que notre cuisine vous plaît. Cela fait plusieurs soirs que je vous vois ici ! » l'apostropha-t-elle gentiment, réellement charmante.

Le visage de Maeglin se fendit d'un sourire des plus odieusement magnifique, et qui faisait toujours son effet. Il aperçut par ailleurs le léger rosissement que ce simple geste ponctua sur les joues de la jeune-femme. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour les faire chavirer. Ici, dans le monde, nul ne savait qui il était, et ce qui le faisait. S'avançant au-dessus de la table tout en calant son menton dans la paume dans sa main, il rétorqua les yeux brillants de malice :

« La nourriture ou le service … je ne sais encore …. »

La serveuse s'empourpra de plus belle. Si un Noble pouvait faire tourner la tête d'une femme, alors un Elfe ! C'était déjà une affaire entendue. La beauté irréelle de ces êtres bénis, était une arme redoutable.

« Et bien ! Si vous le savez à un moment ou un autre, vous me le direz ?! Répondit-elle amusée.

\- Promis …. vous en serez même la première informée …. » fit-il dans une voix suave, au timbre profond, qui déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune-femme.

Son aplomb l'écrasait. La rendait fébrile. Il le voyait. Une belle proie en perspective. Il la savait seule, vivant non loin. Sans mari, ni enfant pour le moment. Sa famille était morte durant la guerre, et les aubergistes lui avaient accordé travail et protection. Il lui avait même offert une dépendance non loin. Une bicoque minuscule. Comment le savait-il ? Il l'avait suivi, bien évidemment. Il ne saurait passer à l'action sans étudier la situation comme il se devait. Quand elle s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos dans un chaloupé enivrant pour éviter un client, Maeglin savoura du regard ses courbes pleines de promesses. Même si, en toute franchise, il ne prenait pas réellement le temps de les parcourir. La fin de soirée se passa ainsi, elle servant, lui la dévorant du regard. Lui octroyant de temps à autres d'enivrants sourires.

Les ombres ophidiennes avaient tout avalé, telles la progéniture de Tiamat engloutissant le monde. Les ruelles, encore animées par endroit, avaient néanmoins sombré dans le sommeil lourd d'un ivrogne. La jeune serveuse, cape sur les épaules, se faufila sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle. Elle ne devait pas aller bien loin. Une trentaine de mètres tout au plus. Trente de trop. Maeglin, dont la forme filiforme se mariait à la perfection aux méandres nocturnes, émergeant au coin d'un bâtiment, tandis qu'elle passait à côté. Les narines de l'elfe furent d'abord agressées par les odeurs de graillon fort peu agréables. Puis, plus loin, comme le vent charriant les effluves d'un champs de fleurs, son parfum à elle. Une délicate fragrance de rose. Après avoir poussé un hoquet de stupeur qui se perdit tel le cri d'un oiseau de nuit, elle lui sourit, se sentant bien stupide. Qui pourrait soupçonner un elfe d'avoir de mauvaises intentions ? Eux, les symboles mêmes de la perfection. Bien éloignés des bassesses humaines. Pourtant, quand il lui sourit, l'éclat qu'elle lut dans son regard baigné par les flammes des lampions alentours, la fit frissonner. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de partir. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ses muscles se crisper, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce processus de défense somme tout naturel, il lui serra le bras dans l'étau de ses doigts. Elle fit une grimace exprimant sa douleur, et il relâcha la tension. Ce qui naturellement, lui fit croire qu'il n'avait pas senti sa force, et qu'il s'en excusait. Il se rapprocha d'elle, collant quasiment son corps au sien. Ses longs cheveux sombres encadrant son visage longiligne aux traits parfaits. La peur se mélangea à une excitation extraordinaire, qui lui coupa toute envie de fuir. Les yeux d'un bleu pale saisissant, avaient accroché ceux de l'humaine, qui ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Il se pencha en murmurant :

« Je pense avoir trouvé …. c'est bien le service qui me plaisait dans cet établissement …. ».

Bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables, se succédant à des frémissements glacés. Elle bredouilla un « merci » à peine audible, et Maeglin la relâcha.

« Vous ne devriez pas rôder seule en pleine nuit. Une aussi belle femme que vous, pourrait attirer l'attention de personnes peu recommandables …. puis-je vous faire escorte ? » demanda-t-il aimablement. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et passa devant.

Tout se passa diaboliquement vite, et dans un silence effroyable. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert le loquet, il la poussa en avant, avec une telle force qu'elle alla s'écraser sur le sol sans douceur. Le choc meurtrissant son corps au passage, engourdissant son esprit. Terrorisée, elle se retourna pour le voir refermer derrière lui. Puis il fondit sur elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Elle sentit sa main brûlante se plaquer sur sa bouche au point de l'étouffer, tandis qu'elle s'égosillait à plein poumons en le sentant se caler entre ses cuisses. D'une seule main il déchira ses maigres remparts de tissus. Le sourire dément, allié à ce regard fou, étaient pire encore à voir sur un visage tel que le sien. Rien ne semblait plus irréel, plus incompréhensible. Elle hurla en s'arcboutant quand il la pénétra avec violence. Mais son cri se trouva bloqué au fond de sa gorge tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur ses lèvres. Lui coupant même la circulation du sang. La souffrance qui lui déchira le corps cessa dès qu'il se stoppa, et elle crut littéralement mourir quand il lui susurra :

« Une vierge …. sais-tu que c'est mon plaisir le plus grand ! Car .. quoi que tu fasses dans ta vie, je serai à jamais avec toi …. à jamais …. Dès qu'un homme te sourira, te touchera, te possédera, tu auras à jamais mon visage ancré dans ton esprit …. ».

Les larmes muettes et brûlantes qui vinrent habiller sa peau rougie par les tortures qu'il lui infligeait, le galvanisèrent encore plus. Il vint les lui lécher tendrement, puis, l'accalmie cessa, pour faire place à encore plus de géhenne. Fouraillant ses entrailles comme un fer rouge. Déchirant son intimité virginale, au point qu'une odeur métallique âcre se fit sentir. Quand il se raidit enfin, peu de temps après sa première intrusion, son râle de bête se perdit dans la chevelure pleine de sueur de la suppliciée. Il se redressa. Glissa sa main sur sa gorge, et l'enserra. Sentir son pouls si vif pulser avec telle violence dans sa carotide, lui imprima un délectable frisson. A sa merci. Il tenait sa vie entre ses doigts fins, et le sentiment de puissance que cela lui donnait, était inégalable. Tel un chat jouant avec sa proie à l'agonie, il murmura :

« Vivante ou morte ….. j'avoue ne pas savoir …. te voir morte entre mes doigts me réjouirait d'une façon, que même ma semence extraite de mon corps et qui baigne dans le tiens, ne saurait me donner …. pourtant …. pourtant … fit-il en soupirant, comme peiné. Il caressa son visage de son nez, et elle détourna le sien avec violence. Ce qui extirpa un ignoble petit rire à l'ellon qui l'écrasait de son poids. Vivante … je ne peux me permettre de laisser des corps, ou des disparues derrière moi. Ce sera notre petit secret ! S'exclama-t-il presque comme un enfant, ce qui la terrorisa encore plus ».

Il se retira, laissant dans son sillage une trace de leurs fluides corporels mêlés. Il essuya son intimité avec le revers de la robe froissée, tout en exécutant une grimace de dégoût innommable. Elle se recroquevilla de suite en position foetale. Maigre réconfort sur les dalles glacés du parterre qui avait accueilli son déshonneur. La géhenne des brûlures qui lui mordaient le corps, la faisaient effroyablement frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage. Souhaitant s'éveiller d'un cauchemar. Souhaitant disparaître. Il se rhabilla; ce qui ne fut pas long, et se recoiffant en époussetant ses vêtements, il la regarda de biais comme un sac de linges sales délaissé sur un tapis, ajoutant comme si c'était l'évidence même ; car ça l'était :

« Bien évidemment, tu sais que si tu racontes cela à qui que ce soi …. personne ne te croira. Alors évite-toi cette peine, et ce double affront. Adieux Ma Dame … ce fût fort … divertissant …. ».

Disant cela il exécuta une révérence parfaite et totalement déplacée, puis sortant sans un regard en arrière, il n'eut pas une once de remord ou de regret quand son ouïe elfique perçut les pleurs déchirants qu'elle versa. Délesté de ce contre-temps fâcheux qu'il avait du mener à bien pour poursuivre sa mission, il regagna son lieu de couchage. Le grand jour approchait. Bientôt, cette étrange humaine serait avec lui. Et on verrait, si loin de son Roi, sa verve serait toujours au rendez-vous.

Les cloches sonnèrent, et accrochant le réveil, il se sentait agréablement serein et de bonne humeur. Son méfait nocturne l'avait soulagé, et laissé la tête plus légère. A présent, il fallait qu'il s'attaque au vif du sujet. Il n'était pas étranger à Minas Tirith, mais si au temps de Denethor la ville était un vrai gruyère, malgré ce que tous pensaient, le nouveau Roi avait instauré de nouvelles lois. De nouvelles règles. Et avait surtout des soldats totalement dévoués à sa cause. Prêts à mourir sans l'once d'une hésitation, pour lui. Donc, il devait être très prudent. Les elfes étaient toujours bien vus, ce qui lui facilitait grandement chaque démarche. Mais, prudence. Nul doute qu'avec la tentative avortée de ce stupide nain, la sécurité avait due être renforcée. Et que, plus fâcheux encore, le nouveau statut de reine que cette humaine avait si facilement volé, devait la protéger plus que de raison. Mortelle, nul doute que le Roi Thranduil la faisait surveiller par ses meilleurs atouts. Son fils sûrement, peut-être ce jeune capitaine également. Oui, la prudence était de mise, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il devait tout inspecter, doser, quantifier. Bien que Shagol l'attende à quelques lieux de la ville, il était seul, et il devait agir uniquement une fois son plan irréprochable. Les jours à suivre allaient être fastidieux, et sûrement très fades, mais impératifs. La première phase serait la plus dure. Bien que l'on pourrait penser le contraire. Approcher Alexandra, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner une missive, allait être mortellement risqué. Surtout qu'elle le connaissait. Nul doute qu'elle se défendrait en le voyant. Non. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, prêt à agir le moment voulu. Il aurait par ailleurs, peut-être besoin d'aide. Cela aussi était à réfléchir. Moins de monde serait intégré dans cette affaire, mieux se serait. Cependant, il savait où s'adresser au besoin. Il n'était pas Thorin III. Ses sources étaient bien plus fiables et efficaces. Se préparant lentement, il échafauda plans et autres stratégies. Comme le lion traquant sa proie, avec un calme olympien, certain de sa réussite.

.

* * *

.

Le choc aurait pu lui engourdir le bras, mais elle était habituée. Cela faisait quelques jours que Darren et Alexandra s'entraînaient ensemble. Chose rudement plus simple pour elle, car même si le Capitaine était sacrément doué, il ne rivaliserait jamais avec Legolas, Brilthor, ou Angrod. Tandis qu'elle esquivait une de ses attaque en faisant un gracieux mouvement de moulinet avec sa lame, elle pensa qu'elle avait eu réellement beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu des mentors de ce type. Difficile de faire mieux. Pensée qui brouilla sa concentration, et Darren en profita pour lui faire un merveilleux croque en jambe qui la déséquilibra. Elle se réceptionna lourdement sur son pied droit qui fit un pas ample en arrière, et l'oeil vif du capitaine étincela de malice.

« Vous n'êtes plus attentive ! La piqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ho vraiment ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en se propulsant en avant dans un effort qui lui cuisit la cuisse ».

Le choc métallique résonna, et Legolas secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Elle ne sent que rarement vaincue, exprima-t-il avec un soupçon de tendresse.

\- Ho que oui ! Je l'ai déjà vu faire des passes d'arme avec Angrod, et croyez-moi, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Cependant, elle a rapidement évolué avec lui, expliqua Brilthor les yeux emplis d'une lueur nostalgique. Ces aptitudes au corps-à-corps lui sauvent la mise bien souvent. J'aimerai qu'elle m'apprenne deux trois choses. Avec notre agilité et notre force naturelle, nous pourrions perfectionner notre art de la guerre.

\- Une idée intéressante …. murmura Legolas en hochant la tête. Mais, cet art ne sert-il pas plutôt de la force de l'adversaire ? Souleva le prince intelligemment.

\- Certes Prince Legolas ! Répondit Alexandra, essoufflée, tout sourire, alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage de Darren, les lames de leurs épées collées dans un baiser interminable.

\- Capitulez … je ne voudrais pas blesser une reine …. déclara Darren en essayant de l'intimider.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mon époux a un remède miracle des plus étonnant ! lança-t-elle du tac au tac ».

Le coin des lèvres du capitaine se retroussa dans un sourire carnassier, et la repoussant de toutes ses forces, il la fit battre en retraite quelques secondes. Puis, dans un mouvement trop vif pour que l'oeil humain ne le voit, il la désarma en lui tapant sur le poignet avec le plat du fer. Elle serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher son corps d'avoir une réaction des plus naturelle. Son épée tomba dans un bruit clinquant sur les lattes du parquet en bois.

Ils s'entraînaient dans une annexe de la caserne. Une pièce un peu à l'écart où se perfectionnaient les Nobles. Une vaste pièce, avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Seules les fenêtres étaient des plus insolites. Toutes en hauteur, de forme horizontale, elles laissaient passer la lumière en de grands flots obliques. A plusieurs mètres du sol, cela les mettait à l'abri d'éventuel curieux. Darren, se rapprocha d'elle, et fanfaronna :

« Elle n'est pas née la femme qui pourrait me désarmer si aisément, ma Reine …. »

Un éclair des plus effronté brasilla dans les prunelles noisette de son adversaire, et il ne vit pas le danger. Assez proche pour qu'elle lui attrape le bras, elle lui saisit le poignet, le lui tordit au point de lui faire mal. Il résista, mais s'aperçut bien vite que sa douleur provenait de sa propre force. Il lâcha son arme, et elle en profita pour coller sa hanche contre son bassin. Imposant un contact que trop intime pour leur position respective, ce qui le gêna, et le déstabilisa. Puis il sentit ses mains se refermer sur son bras, tandis qu'elle le poussait vers le haut avec ses hanches. Sans qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'il vint à se produire, ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et elle le fit rouler par dessus son épaule. Il se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle coupé, et comme tout horizon, le visage à l'air satisfait de la Terrienne qui le narguait ouvertement. Même à terre, il balança un coup de jambe rapide sur le côté et la faucha. Elle tomba sur les fesses, à la fois surprise et hautement amusée.

« Si Joshua me voyait, il m'engueulerait sans l'ombre d'un doute, et me botterait sûrement les fesses ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Les autres la regardèrent, ne comprenant évidemment pas. Voyant leurs mines perplexes, elle se releva, et expliqua :

« Mon premier maître d'armes si vous voulez. C'est lui qui m'a appris le combat au corps-à-corps. Il était bien plus doué que je ne le serai jamais ! »

Se relevant, elle ne put empêcher une once d'amertume lui saisir le coeur.

 _« Tant de choses se sont déroulées en si peu de temps …. il me semble que c'était hier que je m'entraînais sur ce bateau. Comment une vie peut-elle à ce point changer avec telle empressement. Je crois que malgré tout … je ne réalise pas moi-même ce qui advient …. Joshua … Damon … Gabrielle … mes parents … c'est comme si ils avaient fait partie d'une autre vie … lointaine … étrangère … inaccessible …. »_. Ces pensées ombragèrent fugacement son visage. Se ressaisissant, elle s'exclama sincère :

« D'ailleurs sans ses enseignements je serai déjà morte depuis longtemps ! Et ceux qui ont jalonné ma vie sur ces terres, n'ont fait qu'accentuer ce fait ! Je pense que je n'aurai pas fait long feu sans ces instructions, aussi dures que douloureuses … mais nécessaires !

\- Et croyez-moi que je suis tout disposé à vous décerner quelques leçons si le coeur vous en dit ! Jeta Darren quelque peu provocateur.

\- Nous de mêmes ! Renchérit Brilthor avec son sourire habituel ».

Ce qui fit rire Alexandra. La frimousse de cet elfe la touchait à chaque fois. Et même si elle venait à vivre des dizaines d'années ici, elle savait qu'il lui ferait toujours le même effet. Elle leva les mains devant sa poitrine en signe de capitulation, et avoua :

« Pas tous à la fois, ou il est certain que vous ramènerez ma pelisse sans vie au Roi Thranduil !

\- Chose que je déconseille fortement de faire, si nous ne voulons pas finir comme des trophées accrochés à son mur ! Je connais Père, il deviendrait totalement incontrôlable …. même moi je me ferais sûrement couper les oreilles en pointes …. insinua Legolas avec une pointe d'humour fin qui acheva Alexandra ».

Elle partit dans un franc petit rire, et ajouta :

« Vu qu'elles le sont déjà, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en resterait ! Deux épines ? Des cure-dents peut-être ?! »

Vu les images totalement stupides et cocasses qui lui passèrent par la tête, son amusement faillit se transformer en fou rire incontrôlable. Qui devint communicatif. Leurs expressions de joie emplirent la pièce, se répercutant en de radieux échos. Allant ranger son arme sur un râtelier après l'avoir ramassée, Alexandra s'exclama, bien plus guillerette qu'en ce début de journée :

« Bon ! Messieurs je vous laisse ! Un bon bain m'appelle ! Et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien prendre l'air un peu. J'en ai marre de rester cloîtrée. Vos entraînements sont certes divertissants, mais j'ai besoin de grand air !

\- Nous vous comprenons, moi-même j'ai plus en plus de mal à résister à l'appel des routes …. admit Legolas avec une nuance de gêne.

\- Le roi ne serait pas contre une petite promenade je pense … avança Brilthor prudemment.

\- Ho ben ! Si il ne veut pas avoir pour épouse une femme totalement aliénée par l'enfermement, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'essaye surtout pas de me l'interdire ! Affirma Alexandra plus ou moins indisposée par cette réflexion ».

Il avait beau être son époux, Thranduil ne devait surtout pas s'aviser de la museler outre mesure. Autrement elle ne répondrait sûrement plus de rien. Pas parce qu'elle avait son anneau au doigt, qu'elle allait s'empêcher de vivre. Sa majesté elfique avait peut-être l'éternité devant elle, elle, non. Et elle ne se voyait pas passer les derniers jours de sa vie enfermée dans une cage. Aussi somptueuse soit-elle ! Ça avait certes ses bons côtés, mais pas assez pour la retenir servilement.

« De toutes façons, vous ne sortirez sûrement pas seule. Le Seigneur Aredhel, le capitaine Brilthor ou moi-même, vous accompagnerons.

\- Je sais Legolas …. néanmoins j'avoue que je rêve de pouvoir musarder seule …. même si je sais que ce ne serait sûrement pas bon pour ma sécurité. Nous verrons cela ! Allez Messieurs ! Le bain m'appelle, il devient urgent que je me décrasse un peu ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant une moue explicite ».

Son naturel, bien loin des convenances habituelles dues à son rang, ne pouvait que les charmer. Bon nombre de notables crieraient au scandale si ils la voyaient faire. Bien évidemment, elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Les saluant, elle prit le chemin de la porte et déclara avant même que l'un d'eux bouge un orteil :

« Je connais le chemin ! Pas besoin de m'accompagner, je ne vais pas me perdre ! ».

Et avant qu'ils puissent répondre, elle disparut derrière la porte qui se referma énergiquement. Darren, prenant la direction du râtelier, dit très sérieux :

« Elle n'est pas de tout repos. Et j'ai bien peur que ses frasques ne lui jouent réellement des tours. Elle ne comprend pas l'ampleur de la situation …..

\- Ho que si, Capitaine Darren, objecta Legolas. Elle l'appréhende même mieux que quiconque. Cependant, mon père s'est pris d'affection pour une âme aussi sauvage et indomptable que la sienne. Il ne faut jamais perdre de vue, qu'elle n'est pas de nôtre monde … et pour tout avouer, j'en suis même heureux. Sa vision des choses est essentielle pour le développement d'Arda. Et la transformation de mon père, est bien la preuve, que sa venue est plus qu'un bienfait. Avec toute la tendresse que j'ai pour elle, je ne pourrais décemment pas lui demander de changer, Capitaine Darren. Et même si ces conceptions vous échappent, sachez que sa désinvolture n'est que façade ….

\- J'en suis bien conscient. Ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus. Je suis plus que certain que notre ennemi, bien que silencieux, n'en restera pas là la concernant. Plus le temps passe, et plus je m'aperçois de cette valeur militaire qu'elle représente. Je ne serai pas surpris, Prince Legolas, que de nouveaux éléments ne viennent perturber la relation idyllique qu'entretiennent votre père et sa nouvelle épouse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …..

\- Nous serons là au besoin, capitaine ! Affirma Brilthor qui s'était raidit et même redressé tout en bombant le torse. Dévoilant ainsi toute sa forte corpulence. Au-delà du fait qu'elle soit ma reine, elle est avant-tout, une amie, et je donnerai mon existence sans regret pour la protéger. Tout comme mon mentor a pu le faire ! Donnant son dernier souffle pour essayer de la sauver. Il était comme un père pour moi, et je ne saurai le décevoir ! ».

La flamme de résolution qui anima l'azur de ses yeux, frappa Darren. Jamais il n'avait vu cet elfe, somme toute assez effacé, se révéler de la sorte. Le jeune ellon cachait remarquablement bien son jeu. Même lui, pourtant féru au combat, n'aurait eu idée de le défier en cet instant. Legolas posa une main chaleureuse et amicale sur l'épaule de Brilthor, et avec un sourire il déclara :

« De votre dévouement nous n'avons aucun doute mon ami. Et que pourrait-il lui arriver de toutes façons ? A Minas Tirith, elle est entourée comme jamais ! ».

.

* * *

.

Elle pressait le pas. L'envie de prendre un bon bain et de retrouver Thranduil semblant lui donner des ailes. Depuis le dernier Haut Conseil, ils se voyaient peu. Car la révélation de la traîtrise de Thorin III avait certes aidé à signé leur charte, mais, avait aussi mise à mal les relations de paix, et commerciales, qui existaient depuis la fin de la guerre, entre ces grandes nations. En avait donc découlé les relectures longues et fastidieuses de chaque accord passé depuis. De temps en temps elle y participait. Rarement. Seulement quand Thranduil voulait son avis sur une question précise. Mais la plupart du temps, elle fuyait ces réunions comme la peste. Après tout, qui était-elle pour remettre en cause ou en question des signatures antérieures à sa venue ici ? Pire ! Elle n'était même pas de ce monde, elle n'avait pas été présente lors de leurs épreuves. Par soucis de décence et de respect, elle ne voulait pas s'affichait partout. On l'avait envoyé sur Arda pour deux choses, et c'était largement suffisant. Plus que suffisant même. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où cela l'avait mené par ailleurs. Elle évita une servante qui sortait d'une chambre les bras chargés de linges sales, puis s'excusant de son empressement qui avait failli leur valoir une superbe collision, elle continua sa route. C'est alors qu'elle tendit l'oreille. Les voix de Celeborn et Elrond s'élevaient dans un couloir adjacent. La réunion devait être terminée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans leur direction et s'arrêta nette quand elle se souvint de quelque chose d'important. Attendant qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur, elle les salua courtoisement.

« Dame Alexandra ! S'exclama joyeusement Elrond. Cela fait plusieurs cessions que nous ne vous voyons plus, vous allez bien j'espère ? »

Elrond et toute sa bienveillance, qui luisait dans son regard gris comme des constellations emplies d'espoirs. Celeborn et Elrond avait été proches d'elle le temps de sa maladie. Pas proches au point de s'en faire des amis intimes comme tous les autres, mais assez pour avoir ce singulier respect teinté d'un soupçon de tendresse, qui prouve que les interlocuteurs s'accordent en de nombreux points. Et puis, Idhril avait côtoyé Galadriel et Celeborn durant des siècles. Même si Alexandra n'en avait pas une conscience accrue, son âme elle, ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle savait qu'Elrond, malgré le fait qu'elle soit totalement guérie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Rencontre qu'elle-même ne se rappelait plus, vu qu'elle luttait pour sa survie. Le souvenir de sa tuberculose lui jeta un froid sur les épaules, et elle frissonna malgré elle. Souriant néanmoins avec chaleur, elle répondit :

« Je vais très bien Seigneur Elrond ! Rassurez-vous, cette mésaventure est bien loin à présent. Vous savez que les Hommes ont cette propension hallucinante de vite passer à autre chose ! Mais merci de vous en préoccuper. Elrond inclina gracieusement la tête, et encore une fois Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de trouver cet elfe magnifique. Il inspirait la force tranquille, la sagesse millénaire. Un réconfort nimbé d'un amour universel. Les mêmes que dégageait Dame Galadriel. Rivant son attention sur le Seigneur Celeborn, elle continua, Seigneur Celeborn, puis-je m'entretenir quelques minutes avec vous s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux elfes eurent le même regard surpris en même temps. Car ne s'attendant certes pas à cela en cette journée. Les yeux bleus de Celeborn la sondèrent un court instant, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise, puis il fit de sa voix douce, presque éthérée :

« Oui. Suivez-moi. Seigneur Elrond, nous reprendrons nos discussions plus tard ?

\- Bien évidemment. Bonne journée Reine Alexandra, qu'elle vous apporte le repos de l'âme … salua Elrond dans un timbre presque intimiste, qui la fit rougir malgré elle ».

Elrond nota la légère grimace qui avait déformé son faciès à la nomination de son titre, et cela lui soutira un sourire tandis qu'il s'effaçait. Alexandra le regarda s'éloigner, puis emboîta le pas à Celeborn qui l'invitait à le suivre. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille, dans un couloir désert, près d'une alcôve donnant sur les jardins à l'Est. En le voyant bouger, Alexandra nota peut-être pour la première fois, tout ce qui dénotait chez lui par rapport à son époux. Elrond et Celeborn avaient dans les gestes une sorte d'amplitude, une lenteur aérienne, qui appuyaient leur caractère calme et réfléchi. Bien plus proche de l'image que l'on pourrait se faire des elfes en général. Thranduil, avait certes ce genre de gestuelle, mais ses instincts, bien plus « primaires », bien plus proches de ceux des Hommes, se dévoilaient bien plus. Dans sa froideur traîtresse, ses regards de braises glaciales. Ses mouvements secs, aussi tendus et déliés que ceux d'un animal sauvage. Réalisant qu'elle était en train d'étudier sans vergogne l'un des plus éminent représentant des Elfes, elle détourna le regard, et attendit qu'il lui parle. De son côté, Celeborn se distrayait quelque peu en la voyant faire. Le côté si naturel des humains, si brut, l'avait toujours attendri malgré lui. Tout comme Galadriel et Elrond par ailleurs. Décelant la gêne qui était en train de l'habiller, il énonça d'une voix grave avant que l'atmosphère devienne pesante et qu'elle ne fuit :

« Alors … quel est donc ce sujet que vous vouliez aborder avec moi ? »

Alexandra, le visage rivé vers l'extérieur, se tourna vers lui, et soupirant, elle déclara tout à trac :

« Comment faites-vous pour supporter le lien télépathique qui vous lie avec Dame Galadriel ?! »

Cette question coupa un bref moment la respiration du seigneur, comme si cette interrogation l'avait heurté. Le désarrois de l'humaine pourtant, n'était pas feint. Ils prirent place sur des bancs en vis-à-vis, à côté de la grande fenêtre, et elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Cela dura quelques minutes. Comme si les vannes qui faisaient sa retenue s'étaient brisées, et laissaient tout sortir. Celeborn écoutait, attentif. Ne la coupant pas, ne l'interrogeant pas, sachant qu'il devait ne pas l'interrompre, au risque qu'elle ne se ferme. Le sujet, bien qu'amusant pour un elfe, était très délicat dans cette configuration. Un tel pouvoir à la portée d'un mortel, était loin d'être évident à appréhender. Il pouvait même rendre fou. Quand le silence empli enfin l'espace, il sut qu'il pouvait parler. Un sourire bienveillant accueillit le regard plein de détresse qu'elle lui portait. Car oui, il y avait bien une sorte d'angoisse nocive au fond de ces prunelles brunes.

« Dame Alexandra …. avant toutes choses, sachez que ceci est un don, et non une malédiction. Je comprends vos peurs, vos ressentiments. D'autant plus que le roi Thranduil est un elfe très très âgé …. moi-même je ne sais si je voudrai pouvoir accéder à son esprit. Thranduil est un elfe à part, vous l'avez remarqué. Vous le savez. Mais la cérémonie qui a eu lieu, a mis en avant une chose de certaine. Il vous aime. De tout son corps, de toute son âme. Jamais il ne vous fera du mal. Et si par mégarde il vous en faisait, cela serait insupportable pour lui. Ainsi, il doit soupçonner les tensions qui torturent votre esprit. Et il doit s'en vouloir …. je me trompe ? »

Alexandra secoua légèrement la tête, profondément touchée par cette discussion qui les mettait à nu tous les deux. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son amant en son absence. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Il … je perçois parfois son affliction … ce remord presque palpable. Je ne veux pas de ça Seigneur Celeborn ! Si les Valar offrent ce don, ce n'est pas pour épandre la souffrance ! Je me trompe ?! Demanda-t-elle, cherchant désespérément une réponse.

\- Ce don est très rare. Chez notre peuple déjà …. mais qu'ils l'accordent à une mortelle, cela dépasse l'entendement. Même pour moi. Je crois que tout ceci n'est pas vain. Que tout a son importance. Vous devez le pressentir je me trompe ? Elle acquiesça en silence, et il reprit, mais si je peux vous aider, je le ferai. Que voulez-vous réellement savoir Dame Alexandra ?

\- Comment le contrôle-t-on ?! Questionna-t-elle alors franchement, braquant son regard sauvage dans l'azur serein de ses yeux.

\- Le contrôler ?! Reprit Celeborn surpris.

\- Oui ! Le maîtriser ! Je sais pas …. y a pas un mode d'emploi quand on vous livre le packaging en entier ?! Un truc du style « Veuillez sonner avant d'entrer dans l'esprit de votre conjoint », ou une pancarte avec marqué « Ne pas déranger » ! Doit bien avoir un truc ! s'emporta-t-elle presque de se sentir aussi démunie ».

Celeborn émit un petit rire clair et franchement amusé. Il comprenait que son caractère si étrange, ait pu à se point toucher le Roi de la Forêt. Alexandra croisa ses bras et ses jambes, refermant de se fait tout partage, et vissant son attention sur l'extérieur, elle ne décoinça plus un mot. Il venait de la vexer, sans le vouloir. Cette histoire avait apparemment une importance pour elle, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Et ne pouvait comprendre. Après tout, qui avait-il de plus beau et de plus puissant que d'être ainsi lié à son âme soeur ? Il reprit son sérieux, et déclara :

« Ne voyez pas ombrage à mon comportement, je ne veux pas vous peiner. Loin de là. Mais comprenez ma position …. ce que vous avancez est pour moi … incompréhensible. Cependant … je veux bien vous enseigner ce que je sais. Je vais vous donner ce fameux « mode d'emploi » que vous souhaitez tant …. voyant la mine ravie qu'elle lui lança, il continua très sérieusement ; néanmoins je vous avertis …. si ce don vous a été dévolu, c'est que les Valar l'ont jugé nécessaire. Le bloquer pourrait vous porter encore plus de préjudices ….

\- Je ne veux pas le bloquer, précisa Alexandra. Je veux juste pouvoir le maîtriser. Pouvoir me sentir à nouveau seule avec moi-même si je le désire … c'est tout ….

\- En ce cas, soyez attentive, je vais vous dévoiler ce que je sais, ce que Dame Galadriel et moi avons mis au point pour éviter ces quelques désagréments …. ».

Ainsi se passa une longue heure où Alxandra écouta quasi doctement tout ce que le seigneur de l'ancienne Lórien, avait à lui révéler. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver assez de mots pour le remercier. Puis, voyant l'heure tardive, elle courut vers leurs appartements. Thranduil devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Bien qu'elle sut plus ou moins qu'il était au fait de ce qu'elle faisait, ou du moins, d'où elle était, détectant sa présence grâce à son pouvoir bien plus développé. Avalant les mètres d'un pas ample, elle réfléchit à ce que Celeborn lui avait dit. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner avant d'arriver à une parfaite maîtrise, mais au moins, elle ne se sentait plus autant à la merci de cette chose qui ne cessait de lui échapper. Elle poussa la porte de leur logement, et fila directement dans la salle d'eau, voulant au plus vite se laver. Pas qu'elle sente plus que cela la sueur, mais sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Elle l'entendit, sentit son odeur caractéristique, capta quelques bribes de ses pensées, bien avant qu'il ne lui parle. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, quand elle jouait les filles de l'air, et surtout, quand elle rentrait comme une tornade sans même lui adresser une attention. Cependant, là, elle avait réellement besoin d'un bain. Besoin de se délasser.

« Tu rentres bien tard mon épouse …. un problème ? » demanda la voix grave de Thranduil derrière elle.

Elle capta son reflet par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Sa chevelure captant les dernières lueurs du soleil flirtant à l'oblique, étincela d'or blanc. Cascadant sur sa tunique d'intérieur en une myriade de fil de soie éblouissante. Une fois de plus, elle fut interloquée par sa beauté. Et une fois de plus, elle se trouva bien misérable à côté de lui et tous ceux de sa race. Un maigre sourire habilla ses lèvres, et elle répondit juste :

« Non, rassure-toi. J'ai juste flâné, et l'entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Là je veux vite prendre un bain avant que mon odeur corporelle vienne à te faire regretter de m'avoir épousé ! »

Thranduil sourit largement, et n'osa lui répondre ce qui lui traversa l'esprit. Seulement, elle put le lire, et cela submergea son coeur au point de la faire souffrir. Si ce souverain avait pendant des siècles refoulé tous ses sentiments, aujourd'hui, ce n'étaient plus le cas. Ils se déversaient, envahissaient, galopaient à vive allure tels des chevaux sauvages buvant leur liberté. C'était si puissant, qu'elle avait du mal à l'encaisser. Ses membres tremblèrent, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, la noyant sans criant gare. La gorge serrée, elle ravala ces larmes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et se passant de l'eau sur le visage rapidement, elle l'entendit faire couler l'eau de son bain. Elle se déshabilla, et apprécia sentir les douces effluves des huiles et autres savons que Thranduil déversait dans les eaux frémissantes. Elle vint vers lui. Il était assis de moitié sur le rebord de la grande baignoire, et s'appliquait à sa tâche. Une fois à sa hauteur, il tourna la tête vers elle, et leva les yeux pour capter les siens. Dans son plus simple appareil, les cheveux un peu emmêlée, si forte dans sa vulnérabilité, qu'il en fut ému. Elle vint lui caresser le visage tendrement, et il frémit. Il aima sentir le bouts de ses doigts frais glisser le long de sa joue, puis remonter vers ses tempes, pour enfin finir sur son front, et un tapotement amical sur le bout de son nez. Elle eut un petit rire qui lui ballota le coeur, et ne pouvant plus se contenir, il plaqua son visage contre son ventre plat. La serrant de toutes ses forces. Puis, elle devina ses doigts courir le long de son dos, puis de ses hanches, pour venir se perdre sur son ventre. Il décolla sa joue, et elle le vit effleurer la cicatrice due à la balle qu'elle avait reçue. Puis ses doigts filèrent vers les deux autres. Ces dernières assombrirent son regard, et elle put lire clairement ses pensées. Son coeur faillit jaillir de sa gorge sans prévenir, et elle réprima la douleur qu'elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme si son âme hurlait au loin. Elle put lire sa tristesse, son désarrois. Lui prenant la main vagabonde qui avait soulevé tant de chagrin, elle murmura :

« Peux-tu accéder à mes souvenirs ?

\- Si tu y penses …. que tu le souhaites …. oui …. répondit-il le larynx noué par ce qui le tiraillait de toutes parts.

\- Alors vois …. vois et comprends mon amour ... ».

Elle se concentra, essayant d'établir un lien puissant et durable entre leurs deux esprits. Une fois qu'il fut tangible, elle laissa sa mémoire conquérir leur conscience.

Thranduil fut littéralement happé par les réminiscences de sa bien-aimée. D'abord floues et chaotiques, les images défilèrent, telles les gravures d'un livre sans texte. Et avec elle, le lot d'émotions insoutenables qui y les accompagnaient. Désolation, morts, pollution, déforestation, toutes les expériences affreuses dont elle avait été le témoin, et qu'il voyait aujourd'hui, telles qu'elle les avait vécu. Le désespoir s'insinua dans son âme, son coeur, ses pensées. Le griffant, le lacérant. Il se sentit plonger toujours plus profondément dans un abîme insondable, où même la lumière des étoiles ne semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il hurla, et s'arracha à elle presque violemment. La repoussant sans ménagement. Coupant le contact si vivement, qu'elle en ressentit la déchirure. Essoufflé, déboussolé, il mit quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Les yeux fermés dans une crispation effroyable, qui le fit devenir exsangue. Il se porta une main à la poitrine, tétanisée par le tourment. Quand il ouvrit enfin les paupières, il riva son attention vers elle. Sa cage thoracique se serra à la vue des larmes qui ravageaient ses joues rougies par une honteuse peine. Les lèvres tremblotantes, elle arriva à dire ces quelques mots, avec une âpre difficulté :

« Tu comprends …. pourquoi j'ai fait ça …. pour quelles raisons, je ne voulais pas d'enfant … que … que cette opération était nécessaire. Que je ne me serai jamais pardonnée de donner la vie dans un tel monde …... ».

Puis elle éclata littéralement en sanglots devant lui. Délaissant toute sa dignité et son courage à ses pieds. Thranduil avait toujours soupçonné que ses choix avaient été mûrement réfléchis, et sages. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars, tout ce qu'elle venait de partager avec lui. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'elle avait traversé. Enduré. Ce qui l'avait forgé au point de devenir celle qu'il avait trouvée agonisante dans sa forêt. L'affliction s'unissant à un respect immense, qui le firent se lever prestement pour la rejoindre. Saisissant ses épaules, il la tira contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa stature rassurante. La joue trempée d'eau salée pesamment collée sur son épaule, elle chuchota :

« Tu sais à présent pourquoi ces traités sont si importants …. pourquoi Arda ne doit pas subir cela …. ».

Il hocha simplement la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots. Comme si le simple don de la parole l'avait à jamais déserté. Profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il ne put que la serrer et la serrer encore contre lui, comme si ce geste avait à lui seul, le pouvoir de tout effacer. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi enlacés. La peur peut-être de se séparer, et de voir le monde plus abruptement qu'ils n'avaient envie de le voir présentement. Néanmoins, l'eau du bain continuait à emplir la baignoire, et allait sûrement déborder si ils ne faisaient rien.

« Je crois que le bain est prêt, prononça Thranduil dans un filet de voix ».

Elle hocha la tête, et se détacha de lui. Encore un peu chamboulée, elle ferma les robinets, et se glissa dans les eaux fumantes. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, elle dans l'eau, lui assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Thranduil était curieux à présent, il voulait tout savoir. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu être possible ? Si il y avait des moyens de le stopper ? Et encore une fois, il se donna l'impression d'être un jeune elfing sur le banc de l'école. Développant un amour sans borne à son instructrice. Celle qui, malgré son jeune âge, lui enseignait tout ce qu'elle savait.

.

Son épiderme se hérissa lentement, tendit que, peau contre peau, ses doigts dessinaient des symboles elfiques sur son dos. La tête posée sur son torse puissant et imberbe, elle se laissait dériver sur une onde d'accalmie bienfaitrice. Leurs sens encore tendrement liés, elle revoyait grâce à ses souvenirs, les tendres moment qu'Idhril et lui, avaient partagés. Si cela avait au tout début de leur relation, soulevé bien des tensions, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Idhril et elle, étaient les mêmes personnes, à des époques différentes. Des vies différentes. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle acceptait ce fait. Après tout, ils avaient enfin réussi à passer au-delà de leurs plus profondes blessures. Ne restaient que des plaies qui se cicatrisaient bien plus rapidement qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Les draps couvraient le bas de leurs corps alanguis, tandis que les chandeliers exhalaient une lumière mordorée, propice à cette douillette torpeur. L'un comme l'autre, après ces échanges difficiles dans la salle d'eau, avaient ressenti l'irrépressible besoin de réconfort. De se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de se perdre, de s'oublier, pour revenir à la vie dans un même souffle. Les images qui s'étaient engouffré dans l'esprit du roi, avaient à jamais changé sa vision des choses. Elles alimentèrent, tels des soufflets de forges incandescents, le feu de ses convictions. Il savait à présent, réellement le sens de sa présence sur Arda. Et pour quelle raison Eru avait ramené son âme soeur à ses côtés. Il avait eu besoin de tout ceci pour se trouver. Tout simplement. Seulement, l'un des deux êtres les plus chers à son coeur, celui-là même qui l'avait révélé, disparaitrait …. tôt ou tard. Un vil pincement tordit son palpitant pourtant serein en ces minutes. Il effaça cette sombre idée avant qu'elle ne la lise, et caressa la peau nue qui s'érigeait sous ses caresses. Il plongea son nez dans la masse sombre de sa chevelure, et inspira son odeur. Les huiles et autres parfums embaumaient ses cheveux aux minces reflets roux, et il sourit de bien-être. Il aurait tout donné en cet instant, pour ne plus être immortel. Mais cela lui était impossible. Ni elle, de le devenir. Ils étaient condamnés, alors autant profiter de chaque instant, chaque seconde. Jamais il n'avait à ce point ressenti la rude beauté de l'existence. La magnificence de l'éphémère. Les bras de son humaine se serrèrent un peu plus sur lui, et il en devina la fugace panique que ses raisonnements insinuaient en elle. Puis elle dit à voix basse :

« J'aimerais sortir Thranduil …. ces murs vont avoir raison de moi si ça continue. Je ne supporte plus cet enfermement. Cette ville. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me tue, qu'elle me vide de mon énergie. Comme une virus, m'affaiblissant un peu plus chaque jour qui passe … comme si … elle me condamnait. Une chevauchée de quelques heures, un bivouac de quelques jours … une excursion loin de ces murs blancs, blêmes comme la mort …. »

Les phalanges de Tranduil se plantèrent légèrement dans sa peau, lui prouvant le désagrément que cette demande lui procurait. Mais il le comprenait. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lui aussi commençait à ne plus supporter Minas Tirith. Bien que sa cité soit absolument vide à présent, il préférait encore affronter son odieux silence, que de devoir supporter encore longtemps la grande cité des Hommes. Contre toutes attentes, il murmura :

« Soit … mais juste une promenade. Quelques heures tout au plus, et je veux que Legolas t'accompagne tu entends ?! Tu ne vas nulle part sans escorte ! Compris ?! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et l'espièglerie lumineuse qui éclaira ses iris noisette, étreignit son âme. Ce simple bonheur était un cadeau inestimable. Réellement heureuse de sa réaction, elle répondit sincère, dans un franc sourire :

« Promis ! Je serai bien sage mon roi ! »

Puis un rire cristallin s'éleva de sa gorge, comme celui d'une enfant. Ce qui détonnait grandement avec le personnage. Mais tout en elle n'était que contradiction et complémentarité. Elle vint lui quérir un baiser tendre, et attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses incisives, elle le pinça légèrement. Eveillant de suite chez lui des pulsions bien animales. Dans un geste à la fois doux et viril, il la renversa sous lui, étouffant son rire sous sa bouche enfiévrée, et la calant entre ses bras, il murmura:

« Je ne sais même pas si tu connais la définition de ce mot … _meleth_ ... ».

Avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, il fondit sur elle avec faim, et brûla tous ses sens sous ses fougueuses attentions.

.

* * *

.

La lumière entrait à grandes vagues blanches dans l'immense salle. Elles se réverbéraient sur les murs clairs et la paille disposée un peu partout. Le végétal sec offrant par endroit des halos aux teintes dorées sur les cloisons. Alexandra souriait malgré elle. D'une, parce que se retrouver ici dans la perspective de sortir un peu la comblait d'une euphorie digne d'une enfant. De deux, parce que Legolas et elle étaient presque vêtus de la même façon. On aurait dit un frère et une soeur se baladant côtes à côtes, savamment habillés par leur parents pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Bien évidemment, cela était d'un risible ! Qu'elle devait être la seule à voir apparemment. En même temps, les vêtements elfiques étaient si beaux et bien faits, que nul ne voyait ce détail. Elle si. Son analyse caustique et son humour noir ne pouvaient passer sur cette donnée. Elle trahissait trop ouvertement les desseins inconscients de son époux. Enfin, en vue de ses deux canassons préférés, elle se précipita vers eux, les cajolant tout leur parlant doucement. Réellement heureuse de retrouver ce contact animal. Même si elle ne pouvait monter les deux de concert, elle s'occuperait de l'un et de l'autre. Legolas sur ses talons, vint gratter le chanfrein de la jument, et demanda :

« Alors ? Vous prenez qui ?

\- Harthad ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas éprouvé sa fougue, j'espère ne pas le regretter ! Lança-t-elle à la fois enjouée, mais réellement pleine d'appréhension.

\- N'ayez crainte, je saurai lui murmurer à l'oreille si le besoin se fait sentir, la rassura Legolas avec un de ses merveilleux sourire réconfortant ».

Son affection ne faisait aucun doute, et Alexandra en ressentait à chaque fois un mélange de peine et de réconfort, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Lui avoir sauvé la vie, avait scellé quelque chose entre eux. Une chose, qui, elle le pressentait, serait éternelle. Se dirigeant vers une des annexes où tout le matériel était rangé, elle s'exclama :

« Je vais m'occuper des deux Prince Legolas ! Je vais faire vite !

\- Normalement ce sont aux palefreniers ou aux écuyers de le faire ! Objecta Legolas avec une grimace d'incompréhension ».

Elle se tourna vers lui et rétorqua avec un certain mordant :

« Moi vivante ! Jamais ! Ces bêtes me supportent, elles méritent que je m'occupe d'elle correctement ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris cela, Prince ? Le respect de ceux qui sont là pour vous ?! »

L'ellon se renfrogna quelque peu. Il n'aimait pas forcément quand elle le mouchait ainsi. Après tout, il était Prince, même si il en faisait rarement cas. Secouant légèrement la tête de dépit, il énonça :

« Qu'Eru me préserve de trouver une femme aussi entêtée que vous !

\- Tu parles Charles ! Vous m'adorez ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton moqueur ».

Soupir. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Cette femme avait le don de soulever chez lui, le tout et son contraire. Relevant le menton, il la toisa d'un regard hautain; à l'égal qu'un de ceux qu'aurait pu jeter son père; et déclara :

« Puisque c'est ainsi, ma dame, je m'en vais voir ma monture, et prendre soin d'elle. Comme vous me l'avez si sagement conseillé. Je ne saurai faire mauvaise impression devant …. ma reine …. ».

Elle piqua un fard si vivement à l'énonciation de ce titre, que Legolas crut qu'il allait simplement partir dans une franche rigolade. Plantée sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches, elle aiguisa son regard, et pointant son index vers lui, elle fit mine d'exploser :

« Oui justement ! Allez donc vous occuper l'esprit et les mains ! Ça vous évitera de propager des âneries plus longues encore que vos oreilles pointues ! ».

Ils se toisèrent en silence. Quelques mètres les séparant. Heureusement, les écuries à cette heure était vide. Autrement, il était plus que certain qu'ils auraient ameuté tous les travailleurs avec leur joute. Puis, ne tenant plus, ils se mirent à rire de concert.

« Aller je me dépêche ! Je vous rejoins Prince Legolas ! » lança-t-elle en allant chercher le matériel de pansage.

Il y avait trois selleries qui jalonnaient l'allée centrale des écuries. Les montures royales étaient tout au fond de la grande bâtisse. Un espace des plus confortable leur étant octroyé. Alexandra n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on change ses chevaux de place, car elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Ils étaient très bien là où ils étaient, et soignés comme il se devait. Si Thranduil avait été au fait de ceci, nul doute qu'il les aurait fait changer de lieu de couchage. Heureusement pour elle, sa majesté était trop occupée dernièrement pour se soucier de ce genre de détail. Legolas disparut dans les allées menant à Hasufeld, et elle entra dans la première sellerie, le coeur léger. L'odeur du cuir graissé effleurant ses narines dans des effluves caractéristiques mêlant le doux et le fauve. Elle trouva les brosses, mit tout dans un sceau, et réapparue, des carottes et des pommes chipées au passage, recouvrant les ustensiles. Après de longues minutes où les poussières se mélangèrent aux rais lumineux, dansant comme des ballerines microscopiques, elle repassa dans l'annexe, un peu essoufflée par ces brossages énergiques, et cherchant la selle et le bridon, elle se dirigea vers le fond du service. Elle entendit un cheval passer dans l'allée centrale, et Legolas lui lancer « Je vous attends dehors ! ». Elle se hâta dès-lors, ne voulant pas le faire attendre outre mesure.

Comme toutes les selleries, ce genre d'endroits comportait de grandes zones d'ombres, car il n'était pas vital de bien voir en ces lieux. Elle vit l'éclat de la lame avant même d'en sentir le baiser glacée sur sa gorge. La tétanisant totalement au passage. Tel le chat attendant sa proie dans les méandres ombragés, Maeglin guettait patiemment le bon moment pour agir. Elle sentit une lame de fond glacée lui mordre le corps. Les yeux clairs de Maeglin se dévoilèrent à sa vue, en même temps que son visage, tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas silencieux. Il vit à la crispation de sa gorge, qu'elle allait crier. Il posa vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres, en murmurant « Sshtt … je ne ferai pas ça à votre place. Mes hommes sont à l'extérieur. Un seul bruit, ou mouvement suspect, et le prince recevra une volée de flèches. Croyez-vous qu'il soit assez vif et agile pour toutes les éviter ? Là qu'il n'est absolument pas sur ses gardes ? ».

Bien qu'elle avait présentement peur, la menace de mort sur son ami, lui enflamma le regard. Elle ne pouvait jurer qu'il ne la menait pas en bateau, juste pour avoir le contrôle de la situation. Mais elle le devinait assez méthodique pour dire vrai. Le faciès de l'ellon se fendit d'un sourire qui en disait long. Il retira son doigt, et abaissant son arme, il continua en lui tournant autours pour la jauger.

« Les cheveux longs ça vous va bien mieux. Vous ressemblez un peu plus à une femme. Et à ce que je vois, le Roi Thranduil a su vous inculquer quelques notions de savoir-vivre. Vos vêtements son tellement plus décents. J'imagine que vous devez réellement être pleine de surprises pour en être arrivée là …. ma reine ... » il cracha le dernier mot, et elle frissonna.

Si il y avait bien un être qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer après ces noces, c'était bien lui. Elle ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Le défiant ouvertement, elle demanda d'une voix tranchante :

« Que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ?! Me tuer ! Et bien allez-y !

\- Halalala … de suite les extrémités. Si je voulais vous tuer, je m'y prendrai autrement. Ce serait sûrement long, très long. Affreusement plaisant …. je parle pour moi bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui la fit trembler malgré elle. La lueur insane dans son regard était difficile à supporter. De plus … vous que beaucoup considèrent comme intelligente, vous faites preuve de la plus grande stupidité qui soit en cet instant ! Exposa-t-il méprisant. Si je vous tue, je tue le Roi Thranduil …. est-ce cela que vous voulez ? Qu'en vous supprimant je scinde son âme en deux, que je le condamne à une mort lente et des plus cruelles ? Elle se raidit de suite, maudissant sur le coup, leur lien si puissant. Voilà, vous avez compris. Bon, aurai-je la chance d'extirper de vos lèvres une conversation décente et à peu près sensée ? ».

Elle hocha la tête en déglutissant avec effort. L'envie de le tuer se faisant de plus en plus présente. Il se rapprocha d'elle tout en replaçant sa lame dans son fourreau, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Piétinant sciemment son espace vital. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle dut lever légèrement son visage pour le défier du mieux qu'elle put. Il voyait que tout en elle transpirait l'envie de meurtre. Rarement une femme l'avait toisé ainsi. Il y avait souvent de l'horreur, de la terreur, du dégoût, mais pas cette défiance quasi animale. Il attrapa son menton vivement, et apprécia le léger mouvement de recul qu'elle eut instinctivement. Caressant le fil de sa mâchoire de son index et de son pouce, il esquissa un sourire étrange. Elle ne sut pas ce qui tournait réellement dans sa tête en cet instant, mais rien de sain ne devait s'extraire de ses pensées. La lueur de convoitise qui brasilla un court moment dans ses pupilles sombres, la paralysa. Comprenant réellement que cet elfe était tout sauf normal. Elle soupçonnait depuis le début certaines tares. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu les deviner si grandes. Et encore, elle ne faisait que les effleurer. Pour sûr que rien ne pouvait réellement la préparer à ce qu'il était. A quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa peau. Elle décelait dans son attention prédatrice, le combat interne qui était en train de se jouer. Puis, se détachant d'elle dans un grognement sourd, il plongea sa main sous sa tunique, et lui tendit une missive. Il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Ceci est pour vous. Elle provient directement des mains de mon Maître. Lisez-la … attentivement. Je vous attendrai en dehors de la cité. Je vous donne une semaine de réflexion, et c'est déjà trop à mon sens. Si, ce délai passé, je ne vous vois pas. Le réel carnage commencera. Bien évidemment, si je soupçonne ne serais-ce que le profil d'une oreille elfique, ou autre chose du genre dans votre sillage, les représailles seront immédiates. N'en parlez à personne. Trouvez une excuse, ce que vous voulez, quitte à rompre votre serment de mariage, mais trouvez ! Autrement, nous abattrons ceux qui vous sont le plus chers. Tous ne sont pas aussi bien protégés que le Roi …. »

Alexandra capta le message. Toujours immobile, elle l'observa faire son petit manège. Il se dirigea vers la selle qu'elle visait. Le bridon gisant dessus, il s'empara des deux, et les lui tendant, il les lui plaqua dans les bras sans douceur.

« Prenez la route vers le Nord. A une dizaine de kilomètres, vous prendrez un sentier sur votre gauche, il vous mènera à une ferme en ruine. C'est là que nous vous attendrons. Nous vous ferons escorte jusqu'à l'Isengard ! Ensuite, vous serez menée à lui ! Votre devenir dépendra de vos choix, et de ce que vous avez à nous offrir ou non ! A dans sept jour ma belle! Ou plus tôt, si vous le souhaitez …. mais …. ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Alexandra ?! » la voix intriguée de Legolas s'éleva dans le couloir, et l'humaine paniqua.

Défiant une dernière fois Maeglin du regard, elle se saisit de la lettre avec difficulté, et lâcha entre ses dents un « J'y serai » des plus antipathique. Puis elle s'empressa de sortir avant que le prince de passe la porte.

Elle faillit presque lui rentrer dedans. Elle le poussa néanmoins, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain pour l'empêcher de jeter un oeil à l'intérieur. Dubitatif, il l'étudia un instant. Ne comprenant pas son retard.

« Désolée, je ne trouvais plus la bride. En fait il était sur la selle et je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je suis tête en l'air des fois ! appuya-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère.

\- Ho … très bien. Il m'a semblé entendre des voix … émit Legolas en en avançant la tête par dessus l'épaule de son amie pour essayer de voir dans la sellerie.

\- Une voix ?! Ho ! La mienne sans doute ! Je soliloque toute le temps ! Surtout quand je râle quand je trouve pas mes affaires. Vous m'aidez pour que j'aille plus vite ? lui demanda-t-elle en hissant le matériel à la hauteur de sa vue, tout en lui barrant fermement le passage.

\- Bien évidemment ! Fit naturellement Legolas, qui passa de ce fait, sur ce qui le préoccupait ».

Il lui prit les affaires des mains, et elle en profita pour glisser dans son pourpoint la lettre qu'elle avait froissé dans sa paume. Cette lettre attendrait ! Bien que cette histoire lui torde l'estomac au point de lui donner la nausée, il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure, et qu'elle continue sa journée normalement. Quand ils sortirent, les chevaux sur leur côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers les toits de la ville. Elle prétexta qu'elle aimait sentir le soleil et le vent sur sa peau, mais son attention inquisitrice balayait les toitures d'un air acéré. Elle voulait être certaine que cet enfoiré d'elfe ne lui ferait pas un enfant dans le dos, et blesserait Legolas, juste pour donner appuis à ses dires. Mais rien. Le soleil embrassait le sommet des maisonnées sans dévoiler un quelconque danger. Soulagée, elle pressa le pas néanmoins vers la sortie de la cité. Là ils montèrent, et filèrent à travers les plaines du Pelennor. Legolas la mena à Osgiliath, lui montra le port, et lui expliqua les affrontements qui avaient eu lieu en ces endroits. Tout avait l'air si vivant quand il le racontait. Le mal comme le bien, la douleur comme la joie de la délivrance. Elle se félicita de ne pas être arrivée en Arda pendant ces mois tragiques, où la mort semblait certaine et inévitable. Où les cadavres étaient dévorés par les orques et les animaux. Même si elle avait déjà vu ce genre de spectacle, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Son âme ne s'y ferait jamais. Indubitablement, elle était faite pour aimer et préserver, pas pour causer la souffrance et le déclin. Ils galopèrent durant des kilomètres, laissant leur monture boire le vent. Les laissant reprendre vie sous cette liberté factice. Le prince savait lui changer les idées, et elle ne repensa au bout de parchemin froissé entre le cuir de ses vêtements, que quand ils rentrèrent. Ils s'occupèrent de leur chevaux. Alexandra sentant une oppression effroyable lui comprimer la poitrine quand elle rentra dans la sellerie. Mais rien. Cet elfe de malheur avait disparu. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour autant. Ravie de quitter cet endroit qui l'angoissait, elle se cramponna presque au bras de Legolas quand ils prirent à nouveau le chemin du palais. Le prince n'était pas dupe, quelques menus détails prouvaient que son amie humaine était troublée. Cependant, il ne ferait rien pour s'introduire dans le secret de ses pensées. Il se contenta juste de lui apporter le soutien qu'elle quémandait tant en silence. Ils se laissèrent dans le grand couloir menant à leurs appartements, et Alexandra, une fois dans le salon de leur demeure provisoire, s'avisa d'être bien seule avant de sortir le parchemin maudit, qui lui brûla les doigts quand elle s'en saisit. Tremblante, elle décacheta la cire noire, et déplia la lettre. Devant les fenêtres du salon, la lumière de fin d'après-midi offrait une livrée incandescente aux lettres manuscrites. Comme si les flammes de la guerre se reflétaient déjà dessus. L'écriture, bien que se voulant appliquée, trahissait une main tremblotantes, qui avaient du mal à tracer des lignes nettes. Cela rendait la lecture plus difficile, mais elle arriva à déchiffrer le message.

 _« Mon amie,_

 _J'ai suivi votre évolution en ce monde, et ce, depuis votre arrivée. Je ne sais le sentiment qui m'a étreint le premier, la crainte ou la joie. Crainte de vous voir venir gâcher nos plans, ou joie de ne plus être seul. Aux vues de vos exploits, il me semble, hélas, que vous ayez des visions radicalement différentes des miennes. Pourtant, d'après ce que je sais, vous aussi vous êtes un soldat. Donc, j'ai dans l'espoir que vous comprendrez mon oeuvre, et mes points de vue concernant ce monde. Je ne suis pas le monstre que vous croyez. Je suis juste un homme de commerce et d'industrie. Du moins, je le suis devenu. Vous seule avez assez de savoir pour comprendre mes projets. Je dirai même, que vous devez en receler bien plus que moi. Quelques points de détails demeurent à éclaircir néanmoins. D'après ce que je sais, nous sommes semblables, Terriens si vous préférez en ce terme, mais aussi, résolument différents. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas extraits de la même époque, et cela me trouble. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment des êtres étrangers à ce monde, de deux époques différentes, peuvent se retrouver en un même lieu ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela totalement incroyable et fascinant ? Ne voulez-vous pas, vous aussi, trouver des éléments de réponses ? Ensemble, j'ai l'intime conviction que nous pourrions réaliser de grandes choses. Je vous sens assez intelligente pour appréhender mes actions et leurs portées. Vous ne voyez que le mal dans ce que nous faisons, mais il en est en fait, tout autre. Nous ne faisons qu'établir l'équilibre pour toutes les races d'Arda. Et je dis bien, toutes. Pas juste les elfes, les hommes, et les nains. Mais aussi les orques, les gobelins, tous ceux que l'élite a su si aisément écarter. Ils sont intelligents Alexandra. Plus que tous le soupçonnent. Ils apprennent vite, ont des codes sociaux. Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous fût un temps. Je vous invite à découvrir tout ceci._

 _Je serai fortement peiné si vous refusiez mon offre, et ne verrai plus la nécessité de réfréner notre puissance de feu. Vous savez, et ce depuis le début, qu'ils ne pourront rien faire contre mes machines. Ils sont perdus d'avance. Rejoignez le camp des vainqueurs et de l'évolution._

 _Je vous attends donc, dans quelques semaines, franchissant les portes de mon royaume, qui je l'espère grandement, deviendra le vôtre un jour._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Votre Ami »._

S'ensuivait un griffonnage qui devait être une signature.

Réellement saisie par ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle ne bougeait plus. Ne respirait presque plus. En apnée, déjà tout un tas de questionnements fusait dans sa tête.

 _« Comment est-il au courant de tout ceci ? Ses espions doivent être partout. Ensuite, quelles sont ces époques dont il parle ? Vient-il lui aussi réellement de la Terre ? En même temps le tatouage que j'ai vu était bien terrien. Bordel ! Dois-je y aller ? J'ai l'impression que ce type est foncièrement malade ! Mais ai-je le choix ? Si je ne le fais pas, des innocents mourront. Ils ne s'attaqueront pas aux grandes cités pour commencer, mais se précipiteront sur les paysans, les villages …. je ne peux décemment pas cautionner tout ceci … et si il dit vrai ? Quel est le lien qui nous unie pour qu'il veuille ainsi, comme il le dit si bien, me léguer son royaume ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Cela n'a aucun sens … aucune …._

\- _Meleth_ ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Thranduil la fit sursauter, tout en la glaçant jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, et qu'elle le vit figé sur l'immense tapis qui ornait leur salon. Avait-il entendu ses réflexions ? Savait-il ce qu'elle venait de lire ? Les enseignements de Celeborn avaient-ils porté leur fruit ? Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponse, tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard en silence. Elle replia le parchemin, brisant l'immobilisme délétère qui venait de s'installer. Puis, essayant de retrouver son courage, elle essaya de lui répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le mensonge refusa de jaillir d'entre ses lèvres. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, elle se sentit affolée. Désemparée. La confusion la plus totale envahissant ses réflexions. Elle ne put que le regarder planté là. Immobile, muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

.

* * *

.

 _ **PS: Merci également pour vos lectures, aujourd'hui je suis à 26 116 (Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible un jour !^^)**_

 _ **.**_


	47. Pour le Devenir d'Arda

**.AccroOvampire:** Héhé pour la lettre tu vas avoir la réponse de suite ! ;) Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais hélas je ne peux pas les faire bien plus courts, j'en suis déjà au 47 ème imagines si je les scindais ! Oo Ceci-dit je comprends ton inconfort. Rien ne t'oblige à les lire d'une seule traite tu sais ;) Ensuite je vais essayer de faire plus court dans les prochains. Je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaire en tout cas ! :)

 **.Neiphtys16: ** Maeglin est un personnage à la psyché très dérangée, que je voulais expérimenter. Un elfe totalement barré, je trouvais ça intéressant. Trouver des choses qui auraient pu le marquer, faire un développement plus humain encore que n'importe quel humain. Sans parler de sa réflexion sur Valinor ... Thranduil devait voir. Il fallait qu'il "voit" pour réellement comprendre. Il a un rôle très important à jouer. Tu verras ce qu'elle va décider de faire dans ce chapitre ... et quel est le sort qu'elle réserve à ce "don" ... qu'ils réservent serait peut-être même plus judicieux à dire ;) Je pense que le pourquoi de la présence du vilain pas beau sur Arda, va vous plaire ... mais vous ne le saurez que plus tard héhé ... Merci pour tout ;) et j'espère que tu te régaleras autant avec ce chapitre ^^

 **.Maurore:** Si tu fais telle danse je VEUX la voir ! XD Je suis réellement contente si le fait de publier te procure telle liesse ! :) Maeglin est venu à Minas Tirith à contre-coeur, ordre du grand patron ! mdr Mais ouais c'est un connard ! Connaissant notre héroïne, penses-tu qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? ;)

 **.JulieFanfic :** Te revoilà et j'en suis à chaque fois heureuse ! ^^ Mort rapide et propre ? ...Ouais bon aller je veux bien te faire cette faveur ! XD Heuu je vais rougir sous tant de compliments ... tu sais à quel point je ne me sens pas exceptionnelle ou avec un talent extraordinaire .. mdr (oui mais tu peux continuer ça fait toujours du bien à l'ego ! ptdr). Pour les morceaux de Maeglin, t'embêtes pas à les faire sécher, les corbeaux mangent frais et nature ! ;p Tu verras pour tes persos, tu sais que je ne dévoile jamais rien *air sadique* :p Bisous, bon courage à toi, et oui je l'espère bien ce "à bientôt" ! ^^

 **.Toutouille:** Hola ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir sur le fandom, et avec des chapitres tels que les tiens ! 3 Ouais Maeglin est un perso qui, je le pensais bien, te plairait ! XD La lettre de la fin présage beaucoup de choses ... mais chuuut ... secret défense ! mdr

 **.Eilonna:** Mais siii ta phrase veut dire quelque chose voyons ! ;) Je suis extrêmement contente que tu aies vu ma OC de telle manière. En effet elle n'est pas qu'un petit soldat, mais a bien ses faiblesses, ses blessures ... même si elle refuse à les montrer. Bisouilles et merci pour tous tes commentaires :)

 **.Milyi:** Ouais à la bourre, limite tu m'oublies totalement oui ! XD pour le téléphone clair que c'est pas le pied ... (en même temps écrire sur un téléphone avec les orteils, je sais pas ce que ça peut donner ! lol). Tu sais que je n'ai aucune pitié avec les âmes sensibles ! mdrrrr Je suis ravie si ce personnage des plus atypique retienne autant ton attention, et tes "faveurs". Je l'ai mûrement réfléchi le ptit gars ! (je t'en parlais même depuis un moment ;) contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue ). Alex va en effet s'engager sur des chemins qui ne sont pas des plus réconfortants. C'est vrai que l'esprit cartésien de la OC en prend un coup, heureusement qu'elle avait déjà emprunté "d'autres voies" pendant sa vie sur Terre. C'est là que tu comprends également pourquoi TOUT son passif est important. Et là ici, également totalement réfléchi. Et tu me donnes le smile à chaque fois que tu parles de mes doudous comme ça ! Merci pour tout le soutien que tu me donnes, et cet enthousiasme offert à chaque fois !

Sandrine et Julie, je sais que vous ne verrez pas ce petit mot avant un moment, mais MERCI de vous êtres également lancées dans l'aventure !

 **.**

 _ **Aller ! Trêve de palabres ! La suite !**_

 _ **Je vous avertis, ça va swinguer !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **(Merci également aux anonymes qui me lisent et me suivent)**_

 **.**

* * *

.

L'horizon céruléen de son regard happa le sien, et avant même qu'elle arrive enfin à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il était déjà à ses côtés. L'abysse de ses iris bruns sembla l'engloutir, tandis que la confusion de son esprit se démenait dans son crâne, comme un océan démonté. Tremblante, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait tenir cet affrontement, elle lui tendit la lettre, ayant du mal à lâcher le vélin qui lui brûlait les doigts quand il s'en saisit. Ses sourcils mordorés se crispèrent quand il la sentit lui résister. La colère prenant le pas sur l'inquiétude, alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle se fermait totalement à lui. Jamais elle n'avait pu faire obstacle à sa télépathie. C'était nouveau. Et profondément désagréable et inconfortable pour lui. Comme si, instinctivement, il sentait qu'il la perdait de nouveau. Finalement, les phalanges d'Alexandra capitulèrent, et il s'empara de la missive sans trop de douceur. Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, elle entendit sa pensé hurlante avant même le grognement de sa voix.

« Non tu entends ! » ses lèvres tremblantes et son regard incandescent témoignaient de la rage qui l'animait. Sa peur et ses angoisses s'abattirent sur elle comme des gloutons affamés, et elle ferma les paupières sous cette attaque psychique. Il était si puissant, qu'il lui faisait parfois l'image d'un rouleau compresseur écrasant tout sur son passage. Il savait avant même qu'elle le lui dise, les décisions qu'elle allait prendre. Elle faillit rétorquer, mais il fût plus rapide.

« Jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi ainsi ! Tu entends ?! JAMAIS ! » son timbre avait quelque chose d'effrayant, flirtant avec les sonorités d'un feulement de fauve enragé.

D'abord saisie par son autorité si soudaine et tranchante, elle se raidit, et le défiant ouvertement, elle rétorqua :

« Ce que tu veux n'a pas sa place ici _Thranduil Oropherion_ ! C'est MA vie ! Mes décisions ! Et surtout, cela dépasse nos petites personnes ! Ne comprends-tu pas que des milliers d'existences sont en jeu ?! »

Il froissa le parchemin avec rancoeur, et le balança au loin. Puis, lui tournant le dos, il évolua dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Tout dans ses mouvements, trahissait le sombre courroux qui s'insinuait en lui comme un venin mortel. Il se figea, et la toisant comme une vulgaire servante, creusant un fossé affreusement profond, il déclara :

« Tu es ma femme, et de ce fait, je suis TON ROI ! Tu feras mon bon vouloir, et ce que je t'ordonne ! Je ne vais certes pas donner mon épouse, MA reine, en pâture à ces monstres ! Une fois ça suffit amplement ! »

Alexandra allait répondre vertement, mais le flot de craintes qu'elle décela, la coupa. Il avait peur. Cruellement peur. Peur de la perdre. De ne plus jamais la revoir. Et ces angoisses se transformaient en une colère aveugle, capable de tout anéantir. Il avait déjà été blessé à mort, il ne le tolérerait plus. La flamme qui brasilla dans les constellations de son regard clair, la fit frissonner. Elle ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis des mois et des mois. Et là que leurs esprits étaient liés, la confrontation était d'autant plus douloureuse. Car si avant ils pouvaient faire rempart de leur carnation respective, et donner le change, là; cela leur était impossible. Tout était plus abrupt, plus aigu. Comme la pointe d'une lame labourant de l'intérieur. Vulnérables l'un à l'autre, voilà ce qu'ils étaient en ces minutes hostiles. Mais le sens du devoir qui faisait Alexandra, ne périrait qu'avec elle. Comme elle l'avait fait jadis à Dargolad, comme elle l'avait fait sur Terre. Relevant le menton, et bien que ses yeux furent parés d'un voile de larmes, elle énonça la voix légèrement éraillée sous la pression qui lui comprimait le larynx :

« Tu es peut-être Roi en ton royaume ! Souverain de tes sujets ! J'ai beau être ta femme, je n'appartiens ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ! »

Ces mots plaquèrent une gifle monstrueuse à l'elfe devant elle. Blessé dans son orgueil et son amour-propre, sa mémoire lui joua des tours. Placardant dans leurs cerveaux à tous deux, cette affreuse aube où il s'était vu brisé de la pire des manières. Son coeur et son âme crucifiés dans les brumes du levant. Alexandra crut qu'on la perforait de part en part, et elle en perdit quasiment le souffle. Les réminiscences de Thranduil avalaient sa conscience. Ne voulant pas se sentir la proie du don puissant de son amant, elle rebiffa de tout son être. Celeborn lui avait dit comment faire. La chose était si simple, qu'elle même aurait dû trouver toute seule. Mais voilà, c'est quand on a les éléments sous le nez, qu'on ne les voit pas. Il fallait qu'elle concentre toute la force de son esprit en un point précis. Focaliser son attention sur un lieu, un événement, un objet même. Et que cette représentation, ce souvenir, devienne l'écueil immuable et inébranlable sur lequel elle devait s'accrocher. La tempête qu'il déchaînait l'aurait probablement brisée si elle n'avait pas su cela. Avilissant sa conscience sous son vouloir propre, la courbant sous sa poigne tyrannique, pour l'empêcher de faire ce pour quoi elle était ici. Le mur sur lequel ses intentions se fracassèrent, lui fit plisser les yeux, et il détourna le regard. Vaincu. Il la toisa de biais, un air de dégoût dépeint sur le visage. Et cette vision la heurta plus encore que n'importe quel coup.

« Ainsi donc, tu te fermes à moi ! Tu renies ce don qui nous a été offert, par pur égoïsme ! Je ne pensais pas que tu en viendrais à cette extrémité félonne …. ma femme …. » le dernier mot claqua avec le fouet d'un mépris qui lui pétrifia le coeur.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, devenaient aussi infranchissables qu'un canyon. Les larmes roulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues rougies par l'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je me soulève ! Mais contre ce que tu m'infliges ! Tu voudrais me museler, renier ce que je suis, et ce pour quoi je suis sur Arda ! Tu me parles de félonie, alors qu'en cet instant même, tu veux courber mon esprit pour me faire l'esclave de TES désirs ! Tu me parles d'égoïsme ?! Alors que c'est toi qui te sers de ce don comme d'une arme à mon égard ! » elle s'égosilla presque en disant les derniers mots.

Tout son corps, son âme, étaient tendus, prêts à se défendre au besoin. Ainsi donc, après ces épreuves, et ces moments d'accalmies, le destin les faisait s'affronter de nouveau. Face à face, il l'observait dans un silence glacial. Les lèvres pincées, tout comme la totalité des traits de son magnifique visage, il releva un peu plus le menton, odieusement royal. Thranduil, Souverain de Vertbois-le-Grand, était de nouveau là, devant elle. Et sa superbe majesté lui était devenue inaccessible. Inflexible, sauvage, à la fois tortionnaire et d'une beauté à damner les saints les plus purs. Sa voix s'éleva, neutre et distante au possible :

« Là-bas tu seras solitaire. Personne ne pourra veiller sur toi. Si ils te torturent, ou t'infligent milles tourments, tes cris, tes suppliques, ne trouveront aucune oreille compatissante. Tu seras seule. Réellement seule. Est-ce ainsi que tu veux finir ? Meurtrie, bourrelée, défigurée, dévorée même peut-être, dans les entrailles sombres de la terre ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine par les Valar ! Qu'une mortelle ! Penses-tu avoir la moindre chance contre eux ? »

Les mots d'une cruauté brute; aussi terribles que la réalité l'était, la griffèrent. Des milliers de lames glacées coulèrent en elle, l'écorchant vive. La façon dont il venait de lui dépeindre les faits, ajoutée aux spectacles d'horreur dont il avait été témoin, par de trop nombreuses fois, la firent blêmir. Peut-être que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur ces terres, la sensation d'être réellement esseulée, et misérablement démunie, l'étreignit. Il avait raison. Elle n'était rien. Elle avait éprouvé la force des elfes, et des Uruk-Haï. Et décelé la puissance de la magie en ce monde. Insignifiante. Qu'une vie de plus dans un monde non civilisé, rendu à son état le plus primaire. Une particule dans un Univers trop vaste, qui se ficherait pas mal de savoir si elle survivrait ou non. Son silence en dit long. Et Thranduil ne put empêcher son orgueil mal placé de voir en ce mutisme, une délectable victoire. Sa propre douleur l'empêchait de voir celle qu'il lui causait sciemment. La labourant au plus profond d'elle-même, plus despotiquement encore que quand il l'avait prise de force.

« Tu mourras seule là-bas. Mais si ce que tu souhaites …. je ne voudrais certes pas brider tes envies de liberté. Vas à ta mort ! Vas quérir des souffrances inutiles si c'est ce que ton coeur te dicte. Bien plus encore que de vivre à mes côtés ! Le fiel de sa voix la perça, la brûla. Mettant à vif son fëa comme rarement elle l'avait ressenti. Tu préfères me délaisser, et endurer milles épreuves pour sauver des inconnus, que de vivre à mes côtés, et tenir la place que même les Valar ont voulu !

\- La place que tu penses qu'ils souhaitent …. finit-elle par dire, ne retenant plus ses pleurs. Tout dépend le regard que l'on porte sur les choses, cela change radicalement leur état. Leur vérité. Comme on dit chez nous « Chacun voit midi à sa porte » …. tu veux le voir comme un abandon ….

\- Parce que cela en est un ! tonna-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Ce geste déploya une aura d'agressivité qui la pénétra. Elle déglutit avec effort, se sentant de plus en plus faible à devoir résister contre l'emprise qu'il essayait d'avoir sur elle. Tel le prédateur refermant sa puissante mâchoire sur la nuque gracile de sa proie. Des nains, des humains ! Tu défends la vie de ceux qui ne sont pas les tiens !

\- Tu es si naïf ! Si aveugle ! Siffla-t-elle en retour. Nous sommes tous les enfants du même Univers ! Tous ont un rôle à jouer dans l'équilibre des forces ! Mais ta perfection se refuse de le voir ! Trop imbu de toi-même que tu es ! Ne vois-tu pas le désoeuvrement du peuple Nain ? Les maux qu'ils endurent ?! Eux qui fuient leur demeure et qui sont venus se réfugier ici. Veux-tu que les tiens vivent également cela ?! Car tout puissant que tu sois dans ta forêt, tu n'es rien face au Monde ! »

Thranduil sentit ses tripes se vriller à ces insultes. Il avala l'espace en quelques pas amples, la dominant de sa carrure de guerrier, mais elle ne broncha pas. Le défiant de sa stature fluette comparée à la sienne. La même détermination qu'Idhril coulait en elle comme un poison tendant à les séparer. Il souhaita un instant qu'elle abdique. Qu'elle accepte sa royale autorité. Mais tout dans cette femme le rendait fou. L'envie de lui cuire la joue du plat de la main pour lui remettre les idées en place, le chatouilla. Elle devina son désir, et attaqua :

« Et bien vas-y ! La violence n'est que la parole du lâche et du vaincu ! »

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire dans un geste rude, et approchant son visage du sien, il murmura :

« Je pourrais t'enchaîner. Te retenir contre ton gré ….

\- Comme tu as su si bien le faire par le passé n'est-ce pas ?! Répondit-elle dans un chuchotement bien loin d'être léger. Fais-le puisque tu te sens à ce point si vulnérable et désemparé ! »

Secondes de flottement insoutenable. La tension électrique que leur nature sauvage dégageait, aurait pu embraser une forêt. La peau fine de ses joues sous ses doigts fuselés, devenait de plus en plus rouge sous sa poigne de fer. Il devait lui faire mal. Non, il lui faisait mal, il le lisait sans problème. Un regain de tendresse. De douceur. Tandis que ses sentiments lui sillonnaient la poitrine. Un infime geste caressant. Son pouce effleura ses lèvres, puis il se détacha d'elle violemment. Lui tournant le dos il lança d'une voix de pierre avant de sortir des appartements :

« Et bien cours à ta mort en solitaire puisque tu le souhaites tellement ! Et quand tu seras morte, vas croupir dans les geôles de Morgoth pour expier ce que tu m'infliges ! »

La porte se referma avec violence, la laissant atrocement seule. Frémissante encore de l'ardeur de leur face-à-face, elle prit place sur une chaise non loin, et s'effondra dessus. Croisant ses bras sur la surface plane de la table, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux d'un de ses coudes, et pleura. Hurla même. Tant les maux qui suppliciaient son être la rongeaient avec l'âpreté d'un acide. La corrodant jusqu'au fin fond de l'être. Elle pleura et pleura encore, jusqu'à ce que même les larmes viennent à s'assécher. Que ses yeux rouges et bouffis ne crachent plus qu'une inflammation insoutenable.

Tout était devenu trop difficile, trop dur. Leurs essences liées, étaient une véritable torture quand ils s'entredéchiraient. Si lui arrivait à l'encaisser avec ses millénaires d'existence, elle non. Celeborn lui avait dit que tel lien pouvait rendre fou …. et il avait sûrement raison.

.

* * *

.

« Ailein ?! » la voix de Silfren résonna dans la maison de guérison, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Penchée au-dessus d'un blessé, elle releva la tête, et le vit venir vers elle, les bras chargés de couvertures et autres ustensiles. Elle attacha les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chignon fait à la va-vite. Ces dernières étincelant de cuivre sous la lueur du soleil.

« Où dois-je mettre ceci ? demanda-t-il en regardant autours de lui une fois qu'il fût à sa hauteur.

\- Là, regardes … au fond de la pièce. Nous entassons tout dans ce coin, et nous prenons au fur et à mesure, lui expliqua aimablement la belle rousse en pointant le doigt vers l'endroit indiqué ».

Silfren hocha la tête avec un maigre sourire, qui lui réchauffa le coeur néanmoins. Elle le vit louvoyer entre les lits. Ceux qui siégeaient normalement dans les vastes pièces, plus ceux que l'on avait posé en hâte sur le sol. Souvent des couches faites de paille, vêtue de couvertures en laine de piètre qualité. Les mains pleine de sang, la semi-elfe se passa le poignet sur le front. Il était rare qu'elle transpire, mais depuis des heures, des jours même à présent, elle ne cessait de s'activer. Allant d'une couchette à une autre, octroyant soin et réconfort.

Les Nains avaient afflué en masse. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, malades et valides. Tous fuyant la catastrophe et l'horreur. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en état de choc, aggravant les blessures déjà existantes. Bien évidemment, les gens de Minas Tirith avait de suite apporté leur aide. Par pure générosité pour la plupart. Par dévouement à leur souverain pour d'autres. Le roi Elessar avait été très clair à ce sujet. Tous devaient participer et porter assistance. Ce qui était plus ou moins vu d'un bon oeil. Aux sorties de la Grande Guerre, les ressources n'étaient pas des plus inépuisables, et les stocks de denrées alimentèrent, n'étaient hélas pas éternels. Celeborn envoya dès-lors des messages aux siens, pour que les elfes restant encore en Terre du Milieu, tel Haldir revenu à l'Eryn Lasgalen, puissent leur faire parvenir le nécessaire.

Ailein surveillait de près les malades. Avec l'affaiblissement les virus étaient à l'affût. Et elle craignait l'épidémie. Elle avait interdit l'accès à toutes visites pour le moment. Sauf le personnel soignant, et son insupportable Rohirrim qui ne voulait pas la laisser affronter cela seule. Elle devait s'avouer que les sentiments à l'égard de cet homme, dépassaient, et de loin, tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans sa vie. Elle observa ce robuste soldat s'affairer agilement. Ses longues tresses blondes balayant l'espace à chacun de ses geste. Sa musculature fine et déliée commune aux cavaliers. Ses pensées s'aventurèrent sur des sentiers bien moins tragiques et morbides, que ceux qu'elle côtoyait depuis l'arrivée de toutes ces âmes perdues. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres charnues et parfaites. Ses yeux verts étincelant de malice tels ceux d'un chat. Oui, elle l'aimait. Et si on lui donnait le choix aujourd'hui, elle le ferait. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à cela. Après tout, nul ne pouvait prédire si ils survivraient aux prochains affrontements qui se profilaient sur leur devenir à tous. Une des ses idées la poussa vers Alexandra. Elle se demandait ce que devenait l'humaine si singulière, devenue la reine des elfes. Etrange comme elle l'avait prise en affection et ce, depuis le début. Enfin, pas si dénué de sens que cela au final, quand elle analysa leur parcours et leur caractère respectif. Elles étaient semblables, même si la terrienne ne s'en doutait guère. Darren passa dans son champs de vision, et elle se focalisa sur lui. Le capitaine avala les mètres qui les séparaient, et cette dernière délaissa son blessé. Vérifiant tout de même que les bandages résisteraient à toutes gesticulations. Le laissant venir tranquillement jusqu'à elle, elle se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau et se lava la peau. L'eau claire se colora de rouge, et une des soigneuses vint changer le liquide souillé une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Un linge plus ou moins blanc entre les mains, elle se les sécha, et affronta son frère du regard. Des gémissements et des toux rauques habillèrent l'espace avant même qu'il ne parle.

« Alors ? Où en sommes-nous ?

\- Nulle part Darren … nulle part …. répondit Ailein avec une lassitude qui explosa au grand jour sur ses traits tirés. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais en finir, et la chaleur de l'été s'annonçant, n'arrange pas les choses. Je crains une épidémie. Les accords commerciaux entre le Harad et le Gondor ont-ils été signés ? S'enquit-elle dans un espoir fugace.

\- Certains oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit son frère.

\- De certains onguent, d'huile, d'encens … nos plantes sont certes utiles, mais ce qui nous attend dépassera ce qu'elles peuvent nous offrir. Nous sortons de l'hiver, beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont même pas à maturité. Juste de jeunes pousses aux faibles racines …. j'ai peur Darren …. peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche colossale. Et ce n'est que le commencement …. ».

La voix d'Ailein se perdit dans une contraction douloureuse. Elle sentit les paumes de Darren encadrer son visage, et l'oeil valide de son frère étincela d'une tendresse qui la retourna. Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait retrouvé que quelques fois dans les yeux sombres de son Rohirrim. Darren était tout pour elle. Son grand frère, son mentor, son protecteur, le père qui s'était éteint bien trop tôt. Suivant sa femme dans la mort. Si elle venait à le perdre, tout son monde s'effondrerait, et elle ne deviendrait sûrement qu'une âme grise et errante de part le monde. Les cheveux courts du capitaine passèrent dans un rayon de soleil, tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, dévoilant de magnifiques reflets bleus. Il lui embrassa la joue, et murmura :

« Tu es la meilleure que je connaisse. Silpion serait fier de toi si il te voyait. Cela fait des siècles je le sais, mais ton mentor a fait du bon travail, et tu as été une élève exemplaire.

\- Il me manque souvent, et j'aurai bien besoin de lui aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se remémorer ce visage calme et avenant, souligné par des cheveux d'argent aussi beaux que ceux d'Ithil ».

Ils n'avaient pas été en contact longtemps. Quelques décennies, si rapides et fugaces dans l'existence d'un elfe, mais il était toujours là. Dans chaque soin qu'elle donnait, dans chaque combat contre les maux mortels. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Eux qui étaient considérés presque comme des parias par certains elfes, lui, l'avait toujours traité en égale. Les sang-mêlés avaient toujours du mal à trouver leur place. Et ce, malgré le respect, l'amour et l'attention de certains. Ailein avait souvent eu l'impression que son frère et elle n'étaient que des vagabonds sur Arda. Sans famille, sans ancrage. Subsistant bien longtemps au jour le jour. Elle avait vite appris à jouer de sa beauté et de ses charmes. Vite appris à ce servir d'eux comme d'une arme pour leur offrir un certain niveau de vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle séduise Boromir, fils de Denethor II, et que par gentillesse, il accepte son frère dans leurs armées. Ainsi avait été leur venue à Minas Tirith. Ainsi avait été leur salut. Quand elle avait appris la mort de l'héritier de l'intendant, de ce fier et vaillant combattant, elle en avait ressenti une grande peine. Pas qu'elle l'eut aimé au sens passionnel du terme, mais sa bonté et sa bienveillance leur avait sauvé la vie, et offert bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu espérer. Elle avait rejoint le rang des guérisseur grâce à ses talents, puis plus tard, son travail et ses dons pour les arts, l'avaient mise sur le chemin de la reine Arwen. Cette dernière fut touchée par son histoire, ses épreuves, et l'avait prise comme suivante. Personne ne savait ce que Darren et elle avaient traversé. Personne sauf Boromir à son époque, le roi Elessar et la magnifique reine Arwen à présent. Son frère était un homme d'exception, qui ne vivait que pour la protéger elle, et son roi. Il engrangeait les relations sans jamais se fixer. Elle soupçonnait que cela, il le faisait pour elle. Une femme et une famille ne lui permettraient plus d'être aussi présent. Aussi disponible. L'éternité avait ses bons côtés. Elle laissait le temps de voir les choses venir, de ne pas les précipiter. De mûrir ses choix, ses décisions. L'éclat clair de la chevelure de Silfren passa dans la périphérie de son regard. Ses choix à elle, devenaient de plus en plus précis. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le poignet de Darren, et murmura :

« Je ferai au mieux, tu me connais. Mais il va me falloir de l'aide, il faut réellement que tes gardes fassent leur travail. Toute personne qui n'est pas nécessaire en ces lieux, ne doit pas entrer ! C'est très important. Et les guérisseurs ont interdiction de rejoindre leur familles et la ville pour le moment. Je ne veux pas risquer une pandémie aux sorties de ces guerres qui nous ont déjà tant coûté.

\- Très bien. Je ferai ce qu'il faut, compte sur moi ! S'exclama Darren d'une voix rassurante.

\- Comme toujours mon frère … comme toujours …. dit-elle à voix basse dans un timbre si chaleureux qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre ».

Il décolla ses mains de son si beau visage, et demanda quelque peu préoccupé :

« Comment va Sophia ?

\- La pauvre petite est des plus peinée. La mort de son amie l'a sacrément ébranlée. Surtout la lettre qu'elle a laissé dans son sillage. Elle savait à peine écrire, la maigre éducation qu'elle avait reçu venant de ces aubergistes si charitables. Mais même avec le peu de mots qu'elle connaissait, sa souffrance ne faisait aucun doute …. Pauvre enfant .. si jeune …quelle affreuse expérience, exprima Ailein dans un frisson glacial.

\- Certaines femmes ne peuvent vivre avec tel affront, appuya Darren réellement attristé. Mais oui, c'est affreux. Et puis, la mort par pendaison, quand on ne s'y connait pas, est longue et douloureuse. Y avait-il des indices qui pourraient nous permettre de confondre son agresseur ?

\- Pas que je sache. Mais …. Sophia m'a fait part d'une chose étrange … évoqua Ailein en fronçant les sourcils, la mémoire lui revenant.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cette malheureuse a témoigné dans cette lettre posthume, que son violeur n'était pas humain.

\- Pas humain ? Répéta Darren intrigué.

\- Oui, ce qui me fait douter parfois de la véracité de cette histoire. Nombre de jeunes gens, amoureux et inconscients, font l'acte d'amour avant une quelconque union avérée. Puis le regrette par la suite. Ou pire. La demoiselle se rétracte au dernier moment, et le galant ne veut pas attendre. Commettant l'irréparable …. émit Ailein sombrement ».

Guérisseuse depuis de longs siècles années à présent, elle en avait vu, des jeunes filles en larmes, regrettant leurs actes. Demandant de l'aide pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Ou pire, pour avorter. Chose qu'elle avait déjà aidé à faire, mais qui la répugnait au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa moitié nature elfique se battant avec sa déontologie. Cependant, rien ne saurait excuser un tel acte venant d'un mâle. Cette pauvre enfant, elle, avait bien été abusée. Sophia lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur le cadavre de son amie, et les lésions autant externes qu'internes, qui avaient marqué son corps d'affreuses traces violacées et noires, ne faisaient aucun doute là-dessus. Humain ou non humain, tout ceci était abject. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et essaya de chasser ses images sordides de son esprit. Darren vit aux larmes qui vinrent à naître dans les yeux émeraudes de sa soeur, que le sujet la touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Puis elle reprit quelque peu éprouvée :

« Je l'avais rencontré tu sais … quelque fois .. si jeune, si belle, si pleine de vie … j'espère que tu retrouveras ce monstre. Homme ou pas! Et que tu lui feras payer cet acte odieux ! Fit-elle avec véhémence, une lueur morbide dans le regard.

\- Je te le promets. Par ailleurs, cela fait quelques jours que de mauvaises rumeurs circulent. C'est sporadique, mais il y aurait un violeur en série dans la cité. Et si cette lettre est vraie, alors certains témoignages, certes vagues, concorderaient. Je vais mettre la main dessus cette pourriture, et n'attendrais pas un procès crois-moi …. par contre, je te supplie d'être prudente ma soeur ! Si telle chose t'arrivait, je mourrai sûrement de honte de ne pas avoir pu te protéger comme il se doit ! Tu entends ?! Je connais tes côtés bravaches, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec cette fois-ci tu m'entends ?! Le léger grognement dans sa voix prouvait son inquiétude et son autorité sous-jascente.

\- Promis. Par ailleurs, j'ai un véritable garde-du-corps à présent ! S'exclama-telle, une magnifique lumière éclairant son regard tandis qu'elle le posait sur Silfren qui venait vers eux ».

Darren ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie lui griffer le coeur. Il devait se faire à l'évidence, il n'était plus le seul homme dans la vie de sa cadette adorée. Le Rohirrim se posta non loin d'eux, et déclara, apparemment enjoué :

« Voilà Ma Dame ! Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque agrément supplémentaires ?! »

Le faciès fatigué d'Ailein se transfigura d'un sourire éblouissant, et se détachant de la proximité de son frère, elle répondit :

« Non Mon Seigneur ! Pour le moment je n'ai plus besoin de rien d'autre que de ta présence à mes côtés pendant une pause bien méritée ! Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

La question s'adressait à Darren, qui les toisait avec une attention mêlant la bienveillance, et un soupçon de chagrin. Après quelques secondes muettes, il secoua nonchalamment la tête, et répondit :

« Non merci … profitez-en. Ces moments sont importants, et ne les gâchez pas. De plus, j'ai une enquête à mener ».

Il vint vers sa soeur, et l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue, il fit à Silfren en passant devant lui :

« Veillez sur elle, elle est mon bien le plus précieux Rohirrim. En ces temps sombres, je ne saurai excuser une quelconque faiblesse de votre part.

\- N'ayez crainte Capitaine. Elle est aussi actuellement, la personne la plus chère à mon coeur ….. je veillerai sur elle comme il se doit, rétorqua ce dernier avec aplomb ».

Ses intentions étaient sincères. Ses sentiments l'étaient bien plus. Darren vivait suffisamment aux côtés des Hommes pour lire en eux. Ce Rohirrim ne recelait aucun vice, aucun sombre dessein qui pourraient porter inquiétude à sa cadette. Il salua avec raideur le cavalier qui lui faisait face, puis les laissa. Il devait être présent lors d'une réunion importante dans une heure tout au plus.

Ses pressentiments s'avéraient justes. Il se doutait que tout ceci allait avoir un rapport avec Alexandra. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, cela lui pinça la poitrine. Son instinct de protection se révélant, s'excitant avec tout ce qui se produisait dernièrement, le poussait à avoir une attitude conservatrice à l'égard de cette femme. Cette dernière, et sur bien des aspects, lui rappelaient trop sa soeur bien-aimée.

.

* * *

.

Il avait marché. Encore et encore. Laissant derrière lui des empreintes si bouillonnantes, que le sol auraient pu en porter les stigmates. Rien n'y avait fait. Ni arpenter les couloirs quasi déserts, ni les allées des terrasses aérées des jardins. Il devenait fou. Littéralement fou. La souffrance qu'il ressentait comme une veine toxique, serpentait dans son être et fulgurait dans ses entrailles tel un poison. Liquéfiant ses organes, son coeur, son âme même. Malgré les gestes lents et quasi inexistants, qu'il exécutait dans sa marche solitaire depuis plus d'une nuit, son aura elle, trahissait ce qui le dévorait. Elle écrasait, elle brûlait tout et tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher de trop près.

 _« Est-ce donc cela la finalité à cette histoire ?! Qu'elle me laisse, m'abandonne ? Aille vers ces bourreaux sans âme ?! Me causant plus de souffrances que mille morts ?! Je suis maudit ! Eru nous a maudits ! »_ hurla son esprit enragé.

Le parapet de la proue minérale qui surplombait la ville, arrêta sa fuite en avant. L'envie de la tuer lui-même le tenaillait présentement. Qu'ils en finissent une bonne foi pour toute ! Liant ainsi leurs âmes dans le déclin, pour pouvoir ainsi renaître de nouveau ensemble. Il ne supporterait pas ce départ. Ne pourrait cautionner de la laisser seule s'enfoncer sciemment dans la gueule de ce monstre insatiable. Non ! C'était trop lui en demander. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il leva ses yeux reflétant l'horizon, et s'exclama à voix haute, dans un grognement douloureux à l'adresse des cieux « N'as-tu donc point fini de me torturer ainsi ?! Que veux-tu de moi ? Que je m'ôte la vie moi-même pour en finir avec tout ceci ?! ». Mais Eru resta sourd, ou ne daigna pas répondre à sa supplique. Plantant ses ongles dans le minerai blanchâtre qui accueillait ses paumes crispées, il faillit hurler à plein poumons à l'instar du lion à l'agonie. Mais non. Tel n'était pas le Roi de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Il refoula tout. La rancoeur tombant dans une boule lourde et indigeste au fond de son estomac. Il faillit empoigner sa couronne et l'arracher pour la jeter au loin. Tout ceci n'avait pas plus de sens, que de raison d'être. Là qu'il savait enfin ce à quoi son immortalité le destinait, on lui arrachait le seul être qui avait réussi à le sortir des ténèbres de sa réclusion. De ce crépuscule marmoréen qui faisait sa prison, depuis tant de décennies à présent. Le soleil jouait de reflet sur le brocart en argent qu'il portait. Sa tunique royale semblant se ternir au fur et à mesure des secondes, tandis que la cruauté algide de la situation, semblait le vider de toutes substances. Après la colère digne d'un dragon millénaire, là, le poids de ses ressentiments tombaient. Une chute vertigineuse qui l'assommait, et engourdissait sa conscience. Lassitude. Désoeuvrement cannibale. Si personne n'était venu le chercher, il serait peut-être resté ici. Figé, telle la statue fixant un destin qu'elle ne peut accomplir. Qu'elle ne peut pas même effleurer.

 _« Adar …? »_ la voix chaleureuse au timbre bercé par l'inquiétude, frémit à ses oreilles.

Seuls les longs cheveux du souverain flottaient sobrement dans la brise tiède. Tout chez lui paraissait à jamais inerte. Même ses paupières ne se fermaient plus pour abreuver la cornée de ses yeux clairs. Quand il sentit la main de son fils appesantir son épaule, il tourna la tête vers lui. L'extinction des étoiles de ses iris, troubla Legolas. Lui remémorant d'affreux souvenirs qu'il voulait à jamais oublier. Pas besoin de mots, ou d'explications. Quelque chose de grave avait lieu. Et vu que son père avait demandé une réunion entre les Seigneurs, nul doute que tout ceci était lié.

A la vue du visage de son héritier, les traits fixes du souverain oscillèrent. Comme si ils reprenaient vie.

« Adar … ils sont prêts. Nous devons y aller, expliqua Legolas d'une voix sourde ».

Thranduil inclina gracieusement la tête sans un mot. Et une fois de plus, la prestance de son père, le saisit. Les deux elfes se mirent alors en marche vers le palais. Nul n'aurait pu alors deviner ce qui détruisait le Haut Roi des Elfes. Le marbre le plus dur. La glace la plus coriace. Et son attention polaire harponnait comme le blizzard, tous ceux qui osaient porter les yeux sur lui.

.

Legolas frappa légèrement la surface de chêne sombre dans un frôlement plus qu'un cognement, puis la voix d'Aragorn s'éleva derrière, les autorisant à entrer. Le conseil n'avait pas lieu dans la tour. Pas cette fois-ci. Le sujet n'en avait nul besoin et un endroit calme et feutré, était plus approprié. La table rectangulaire du bureau du roi, était vide. Seuls deux chandeliers se tenaient sur le faîte aplani. Celeborn, Elrond, Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir, Eomer, Aredhel, et enfin, Alexandra étaient assis autours. Darren, quant à lui, se tenaient aux côtés de Brilthor, un peu en retrait dans les pénombres de la pièce. Simples spectateurs. Protecteurs silencieux. Le roi Thorin III n'avait pas été convié à ce conseil, pour des raisons que tous comprenaient sans effort.

Les deux places vacantes aux côtés de l'humaine indiquaient leur position respective. Bien qu'il aurait voulu faire preuve de plus de ténacité, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de bifurquer vers elle. Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir accrocher son attention ainsi. Peine perdue. Elle avait résolument les yeux vissés sur un chandelier, et ne déviait pas de son étude ridicule de l'ouvrage en argent. Un mur. Un véritable mur. Thranduil laissa couler ses orbes de glace sur Celeborn, et un ressentiment ignoble envers lui, l'empoigna. C'était à cause de lui tout ceci ! Jamais il n'aurait du se mêler de leurs affaires conjugales.

Encore une fois, Thranduil s'aveuglait sciemment. Mais ainsi était-il quand les sentiments prenaient le pas sur sa raison. Eveillant son entêtement, digne d'un cerf en plein affrontement. N'entendant plus que les heurts violents de ses bois rencontrant ceux d'un adversaire acharné. Essayant de toutes ses forces de s'en défaire au mieux. Mais certains combats ne se gagnaient pas à la force de l'obstination. Ils requerraient plus de finesse, et un certain lâcher prise, que le roi ne maîtrisait pas totalement encore. Il aurait aimé passer tout ça sous silence. Régler ces problèmes seuls. Mais si Alexandra le faisait littéralement sortir de ces gonds en voulant suivre ces instructions infamantes, elle avait raison sur plusieurs points. Qui en fin tacticien, il ne pouvait totalement occulter. Bien que sa rancoeur face à tout ceci soit poignante, il se devait également de penser à son peuple. A son fils. La colère qui l'animait, était un désagrément qui ne pouvait avoir plus de poids que ces derniers. Maudite, leur histoire ne devait pas prendre le pas sur le devenir de leur monde. Il le savait. Même si il le réfutait. Même si tout son être se battait contre cette idée. Comme la bête se défendant crocs et griffes en se sentant prise au piège. Rien ne devait mettre à mal tout ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé jusqu'à présent. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils minimisent tous ces efforts, autrement l'ennemi aurait gagné. Tous deux savaient que cette manoeuvre consistait en grande partie à cela. Les déstabiliser. Une fois installés, ils attendirent que le roi Elessar prenne la parole. Chez lui, il régissait les entrevues en parfait maître de cérémonie. Attendant que tous aient son attention, il commença :

« Chers amis, sachez que je ne suis pas l'instigateur de cette réunion secrète. Le Roi Thranduil ci-présent a apparemment une nouvelle à nous faire partager ».

Aragorn fit couler son regard vers le roi des elfes, et celui-ci comprit que c'était à son tour de parler. Il se leva lentement, la faible clarté se faufilant à travers les rideaux accrochant l'argent de sa tunique, dans un éclair saisissant. Dominant l'assemblée de sa grande taille, il exposa d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et maîtrisée :

« Des faits nouveaux nous ont été rapportés. Les ombres, bien qu'invisibles, sévissent encore. Mon épouse a reçu une lettre. Une missive remise en main propre par un des séides de notre ennemi commun ».

Tous plaquèrent leur attention atterrée sur elle, et elle eut l'impression qu'une force invisible l'écrasait dans son fauteuil.

« Quand ? Comment ? S'empressa de demander Aragorn, comprenant les failles qui pourrissaient les défenses de sa cité.

\- Dans les écuries, le jour passé ….. avoua Alexandra en n'osant pas les regarder en face, comme prise en faute.

\- C'était donc cela …. murmura Legolas qui la toisa durement, réellement blessé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit ».

Elle se sentit mal sous cette accusation muette. Déglutissant avec effort, le temps n'était pourtant pas à la faiblesse. Tout était trop grave et capital pour qu'elle se laisse aller à l'amoindrissement. Quel qu'il soit. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Après la mort de ses parents, de Gabrielle, de Joshua. Un état d'abattement sans égal qui ne débouchait que sur deux choses possibles. La capitulation ou le combat. Son orgueil de guerrière l'avait toujours poussée vers la seconde option. Et là, elle sentait à nouveau la bête fauve rugir en elle. S'éveiller progressivement, comme un dragon sortant d'une profonde léthargie. L'arbre blanc vint à se rappeler à elle. Les paroles sibyllines des petits esprits, également. Si elle abandonnait maintenant, elle trahissait ce monde, trahissait ces êtres, ses amis … elle-même.

 _« Il est dit que nous ne supportons que ce que nous pouvons supporter …. que l'Univers sait les épreuves qu'il nous envoie, et que nous devons endurer ….. parfois, j'aimerai qu'il m'oublie avec ça ... »_ pensa-t-elle sombrement, une vague de chagrin incommensurable venant la submerger. Le flottement désagréable qui s'ensuivit fut contrebalancé par une aura de puissance et de chaleur. Thranduil. Même distant. Même en colère. Etait là. Il ne l'abandonnait pas. Son âme réagissait instinctivement à sa détresse. Il ne riva pas pour autant ses yeux vers elle, ni même n'esquissa l'ombre d'un geste. Tout était d'une inertie savamment contrôlée.

« Je devais d'abord réfléchir à la situation ! Vous étiez en danger de mort, _Ernil Legolas._ Je me devais de préserver votre vie ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant face avec aplomb. Et là n'est pas le problème ! Tenez ! Voilà ce que l'on m'a fait parvenir ! ».

D'un geste sec, elle tendit la missive froissée à Aragorn, qui la prit, la déplia soigneusement et commença à la lire en silence. Une fois terminé, il la fit circuler. Thranduil reprit place en silence, étudiant leurs réactions. Tous, sans exception, n'eurent pas idée de lire le texte à voix haute. Comme conservant une pudeur et un respect des plus insolites. Après de longue minutes, Faramir demanda d'une voix troublée :

« Vous comptez vous y rendre, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Les iris gris de l'Intendant brillèrent d'une clairvoyance chagrine, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête en silence.

« Folie ! Entre leurs mains vous n'aurez plus aucun soutien ! Pire ! Si ils arrivaient à vous extorquer quelques renseignements, le danger serait pire encore pour nous autres ! s'exclama Eomer en frappant du plat de la main sur la table, surprenant tout le monde par ce geste .

\- Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul a être béni par le bon sens Roi Eomer, appuya Thranduil avec un sourire satisfait qui électrisa son épouse ».

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il le dédaigna superbement.

 _« C'est un coup bas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !_

 _\- Pas plus que tu n'en avais de quérir l'aide de Celeborn …._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !_ se rembrunit-elle piquée au vif.

 _\- Vraiment ? En es-tu si sûre … bereth- nín ?! »_ demanda-t-il tout en laissant glisser l'azur impassible de son regard sur elle.

Face à face. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'ils avaient tout fait pour l'éviter. Et la situation ne se prêtait guère à une joute conjugale fort déplacée. Elle ravala le flot d'injures qui monta en elle comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas d'esclandre ici. De plus, jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais le fait qu'elle lui parle par télépathie la première, était une petite victoire dont il se satisfaisait.

« Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande, ce sont Vos peuples qui souffriront ! Vos gens ! Vos familles ! N'avez-vous donc pas assez perdu lors de la dernière guerre ?! Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Nous avons toujours le choix Alexandra … émit alors Gandalf, faisant taire la rumeur qui commençait à naître autours de la table. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur la Terrienne, et avec un sourire à moitié mangé par sa barbe, il continua, certains sont seulement plus faciles que d'autres à prendre ma jeune amie. Votre décision est louable, mais le Roi Eomer a raison. Vos connaissances sont une arme puissante en sommeil. Entre de mauvaises mains, le devenir d'Arda risquerait d'être plus sombre encore ….

\- Je ne vaux pas tant de sacrifices ! Jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec la mort de tant d'innocents sur la conscience ! Je préfèrerai plutôt mourir maintenant que ça ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix puissante ».

Elrond, Celeborn, Legolas, Aredhel, et même Brilthor, jetèrent un regard sur Thranduil, qui bien que silencieux, avait du mal à contenir la rage que ces quelques mots soulevaient en lui. Si les mortels ne pouvaient le voir, ou même le soupçonner, le lien qui unissait ces deux êtres était si puissant, que même un elfe ne pouvait le vivre sereinement. Les doigts du Roi Sylvestre se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il se décrispa quand le bois commença à craquer, gémissant sa plainte alors qu'il cédait sous la pression. Casser le mobilier ne rapporterait rien. Il inspira à fond, et attendit.

« Erebor ! L'Ithilien ! Le Rohan ! Il ne leur faudra pas beaucoup plus de temps pour raser l'Eryn Lasgalen, et venir perforer les murs de votre cité blanche ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, imposant ainsi sa présence à tous ces Seigneurs. J'ai vu ce que l'inaction des puissants causait aux peuples ! J'ai vu ce que le manque de sacrifice imposait. Mutilant, éradiquant les plus faibles, ou simplement ceux qui n'étaient pas à même de se défendre. Si je n'y vais pas, ce n'est pas simplement la mort des vôtres que vous pleurerez, mais tout votre écosystème ! Ce qui vous condamnera à plus ou moins long terme ! Leur force de frappe est bien trop élaborée. Vous périrez ...tous …. avant même d'avoir pu combattre dignement ! ».

La sécheresse de sa voix les fit frémir. Une vérité que trop cruelle perçait à travers ses mots. Témoin d'un passé effroyable qui avait fait sa vie. Elle fit une longue pause, les dévisageant tous un par un. Il était étonnant de voir la palette d'expression qui passait sur leur visage mortel. Et qu'à contrario, les traits des elfes demeuraient presque inexpressifs. C'est alors qu'une voix ferme et déterminée, elle déclara :

« De plus, j'ai un plan. Je ne serai pas seule là-bas ! »

Il y eut une infime clameur de surprise qui ondoya autours de la tablée. Tous se regardèrent, incrédules. Alors qu'Aragorn allait formuler la question qui les taraudait tous, Thranduil se leva à son tour, et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

« Non ! Non tu entends! Jamais ! Je ne deviendrai pas le spectateur impuissant de tes agissements Alexandra ! »

L'assemblée était abasourdie devant tel étalage de fureur si soudain. D'autant plus déconcertant car venant d'un elfe. Ils le regardèrent tous, ahuris, ne comprenant réellement pas ce qu'il se produisait à l'instant. L'humaine lui fit front; et plaida :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est pour cela que les Valar nous ont béni de ce pouvoir ! Uniquement pour ça ! Je pensais que tu t'en serais aperçu ! Que tu aurais compris ! De plus, si je pars seule, ils auront l'impression d'avoir fait exploser le noyau dur de nos efforts conjoints. Or pas le moins du monde! Au contraire ! Vous serez au fait de tout. Tout ce que j'entendrai, verrai, vous le saurez. Vous donnant les armes pour vous défendre ! Pour attaquer les points stratégiques ».

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Même les respirations semblaient s'être figées.

« Mais de quel pouvoir parlez-vous ? » osa alors demander Gimli qui ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressé par l'évocation d'une telle conspiration. Lui, dont le peuple avait si chèrement souffert. Thranduil et Alexandra vissèrent leur regard de concert sur le Seigneur d'Aglarond, et le roi bien évidemment, ne daigna pas répondre. Il ne fit que se rassoir. Des vagues successives de colère contenue, crispant les traits de son visage par intermittence. Le frottement appuyé du pouce contre l'index, qu'il effectuait avec sa main droite, témoignait de la forte déconvenue qui le bourrelait. Alexandra expliqua :

« Ho il n'est pas grand. Je ne suis pas une magicienne, ni une sorcière ou autre. Je ne suis qu'une humaine Messires. Mais …. le lien qui nous lie le Roi Thranduil et moi, nous a donné accès à quelque chose de puissant …. ».

Thranduil vit son attention dévier sur lui, puis, après une courte pause, il fut surpris d'entendre le timbre chaud et tendre dont elle usa.

« Cet amour qui nous unie, nous a octroyé un immense bienfait ….. ».

Silence. Qui pesa sur les autres membres de l'assemblée, tous pressés d'en savoir plus. Seulement, une chaste retenue vint l'étreindre. Sa voix se retrouva au point mort quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Une histoire sans parole, qui habilla leur espace d'ondes à la fois douces et anarchiques. Elle mira son visage parfait. Son teint clair, et ses yeux brillant comme deux diamants bleus. Sa longue chevelure presque blanche coulant sur ses épaules comme un drapé de soie. Et la couronne magique ornant son front de fleurs et de feuilles tendres. Le nom de « César » lui revint. Comme si elle se retrouvait en présence d'un empereur antique. L'affection qui les liait, déchira les ombres qui tendaient à les engloutir tous deux. Elle se rassit, étrangement muette, et Elrond prit la parole dans un énigmatique sourire, comprenant la situation :

« Le Roi Thranduil et la Reine Alexandra ont été bénis par les Valar la nuit de leur union. Le pouvoir de parler d'esprit à esprit leur a été accordé …. ».

La stupeur fit vibrer l'espace. Tous exprimèrent un hoquet d'émerveillement. Eomer vit de suite l'avantage tactique que cela leur donnait.

« Parfait ! En effet vous avez raison, Dame Alexandra! C'est un argument militaire de poids. Avec un tel pouvoir, comme vous l'avez si bien indiqué, nous aurons l'avantage! S'exclama Eomer en soulevant le poing. Serrant ses phalanges comme si il voyait déjà l'ennemi soumis à sa poigne de fer.

\- Avantage qui risque fort de tourner au désastre ! Rugit soudainement Thranduil, ne pouvant plus contenir le fauve qui se débattait en lui ».

La puissance de sa voix les pénétra tous. Les clouant littéralement aux sièges. Nul n'aurait osé proférer quelque chose, d'intelligent ou non, en ces secondes. L'atmosphère se tendit comme la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher la flèche.

« Dois-je rappeler à vous tous ici, qu'il s'agit de ma femme dont vous parlez ?! La nouvelle Reine de l'Eryn Lasgalen ?! Votre propension à prendre des décisions hâtives m'est insupportable ! Que diriez-vous si j'agitais Dame Eowyn, la Reine Arwen … ou encore Dame Lothíriel sous le nez de notre ennemi commun ?! Seriez-vous toujours aussi prompts à mener cette folie à son terme ?! Les laissant les prendre en otage sans lever le petit doigt ! »

Voyant la gêne silencieuse que son questionnement soulevait, il avait déjà sa réponse. S'écrasant dans le dossier de son fauteuil fastueux, il eut un rictus méprisant. Faisant un geste ample et théâtral de son bras droit, qui embrassa toute l'assistance en un arc de cercle parfait, il déclara, le timbre froid comme un ciel d'hiver:

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait …. vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des chiens fous pourchassant des ombres …

\- Roi Thranduil ! S'exclama Aragorn dans un grognement explicite. Même si la situation vous déplait, je ne cautionnerai pas que vous usiez d'insultes à cette table !

\- Et n'est-ce pas m'insulter moi que de vouloir sacrifier mon âme soeur pour satisfaire vos profits ?! Rétorqua Thranduil d'une voix trop posée et profonde pour être rassurante.

\- Ce ne sont pas que nos profits qui sont en jeu Seigneur Thranduil …. émit Celeborn en le gratifiant d'une attention pleine de reproche et d'indignation.

\- Vous quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils, je viendrai vous trouver ! Mais peut-être vous sentez-vous la sagesse des Valar pour en venir à propager la bonne parole ! Invectiva Thranduil, la mâchoire serrée de rancoeur ».

Celeborn reçut l'attaque avec une impassibilité déroutante. Il connaissait son cousin depuis des millénaires, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait aboyer ainsi. Mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Les colères du roi sylvestre étaient légendaires pour un peu qu'elles fussent alimentées par une cause qui lui était personnelle. Et quoi de plus personnel que la sauvegarde de son âme soeur.

« Il suffit à présent ! Déclara alors Gandalf autoritaire. Et nul n'eut envie d'éprouver son ordre. Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant gâté Roi Thranduil ! Cette réflexion attisa un feu dément dans les prunelles claires qui le foudroyèrent sans vergogne. Il en faudrait plus pour déstabiliser un Maïa cependant. La seule qui se trouve être la plus sensée en ce jour reste la concernée ! Celle qui, au contraire de vous autres, n'a rien à gagner ici ! Calmez tous vos ardeurs, et essayez de détacher la raison de vos esprits brouillons ! De plus … il me semble que la juste décisionnaire de son devenir, reste la principale intéressée ! Je me trompe Alexandra ?! Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux gris sur elle ».

Elle put déceler, derrière cette longue barbe, sous ses sourcils broussailleux, ses rides sans âge, toute la bonhommie et la chaste tendresse qui le faisaient. Il lui fallut tout le courage et la force du monde pour aller contre ce qui la terrorisait présentement. La décision fatidique qui scellerait leur devenir à tous. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine, soit en cognant violemment contre ses côtes pour exploser sa cage thoracique, soit pour jaillir d'entre ses lèvres dans un flot sanglant. Ses mains étaient moites, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient quelque peu sous l'afflux sanguin qui martyrisait ses tempes. Son esprit chercha celui de Thranduil …. mais rien. Pas une attention, pas un signe. Elle serait seule devant ses choix. Ses jambes la saisirent quand elle se leva lentement. Frissonnante comme si son âme lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin, de tout abandonner. Elle posa ses poings sur la table devant elle, se penchant légèrement en avant pour les toiser à tour de rôle. Puis, ancrant son regard errant dans celui du mage, elle eut un faible sourire en déclarant la bouche sèche« J'irai ... ». Ce simple mot déclencha une tempête à son côté gauche. Thranduil se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise sur son passage. Celle-ci s'écrasa dans un bruit infernal sur le tapis, tandis que sa tunique de brocart froissait l'air comme les ailes d'un oiseau dément. Puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte rudement derrière lui. L'action avait été si violente et si soudaine, qu'ils se regardèrent tous, plongés dans un mutisme éloquent. Gimli eut alors une réflexion qui les fit plus ou moins sourire « Je crois que l'ambiance conjugale va être tendue cette nuit …. ». Il regretta bien vite ses paroles quand il croisa le faciès d'Alexandra, qui semblait anéanti à présent. Les fesses de cette dernière retrouvèrent le coussin moelleux de son assise, mais tout son corps était comme anesthésié. S'ensuivit une longue conversation qui déboucha sur un plan d'action assez précaire, aux vues de leurs maigres renseignements pour le moment. Ils devraient presque agir au jour le jour. Leur champ d'action était restreint, et ils devraient tous intervenir en fins stratèges. La seule chose de concluante fut un accord pour déployer les troupes par petites vagues. Peu d'hommes, à intervalles irréguliers pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand la réunion fût finie, ils se quittèrent, tiraillés entre l'excitation d'un fol espoir, et l'amertume de cette décision, qui ils le savaient, coûterait tant à l'un des leurs.

Toujours dans un état second, elle grimaça presque quand Legolas lui prit le bras pour l'inviter à se lever. Quand elle s'arrima à l'écueil plus ou moins chaleureux de son regard princier, elle faillit fondre en larmes. Aredhel vint en renfort, Brilthor ayant suivi le roi comme son ombre dès qu'il eut quitté les lieux.

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler Alexandra ! J'aurai pu éviter ceci; parler à mon père. Avec forte patience, je sais qu'il aurait plus ou moins entendu raison. Mais là …. vous ne faites que raviver les feux tyranniques qui ont broyé son âme des siècles durant ».

Elle le savait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Lorsqu'il avait sauté de son fauteuil, toute sa rage l'avait frappé de plein fouet, la sonnant à demi. Elle ne lisait que trop parfaitement ce qui le détruisait. Ce qui les détruisait. Elle porta un regard hagard vers Aredhel, dont les iris verts se noyaient de larmes timides. Il murmura un « Je vous en prie … Alexandra …. ». Elle comprit ces quelques mots. La supplique inhérente. Il l'implorait de renoncer. De ne pas partir. De rester là, avec eux, sous les ailes protectrices de leurs confortables et réconfortantes envergures. Il la suppliait de le laisser libre de parler … de la sauver d'elle-même. Elle serra les dents, et refoula profondément la douleur lancinante qui vint lui parcourir le corps. Legolas la sentit défaillir quelque peu sous ses doigts, et plantant presque ses derniers dans son bras, il fronça les sourcils. Voyant très clairement les messages muets que ces deux s'envoyaient.

« Je ne pouvais pas Legolas …. parler aurait changé la donne, et je n'aurais pas été libre de mes choix.

\- Choix suicidaire de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans plus réfléchir ?! Quelle alternative sage et réfléchie en effet ! Se moqua-t-il en la prenant de haut ».

Elle se doutait qu'il parlait sous la douleur. Que cette nouvelle devait le heurter âprement. Plus que nul ne pourrait jamais le soupçonner. Mais, même mu par la souffrance, il n'avait pas le droit de la juger ainsi. Elle se redressa, et contre-attaqua :

« Ho oui _Ernil Legolas_! Mûrement réfléchie même ! Et si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Les Elfes ! Toujours connecté sur votre Ego ! Jamais de vision assez large car votre immortalité vous en empêche! Qu'importe que le monde meure puisque vous, vous serez tranquillement sauvegardés en Valinor !

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ! Alors que tant des nôtres sont morts pendant la grande guerre ?! C'est vous qui êtes dévorée par l'illusoire sentiment de supériorité, en pensant bêtement que vous êtes la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Vous posant comme l'héroïne d'une histoire qui vous dépasse ! Trancha Legolas, ne tenant plus devant les braises incandescentes que ce regard brun tant aimé, lançait à son égard ».

Ses mots la heurtèrent si violemment, qu'elle en resta sans voix. Heureusement, tous étaient déjà partis. Cette altercation resterait entre eux trois. Totalement transie, elle n'osa pas bouger ou dire un mot, tandis que la silhouette longiligne du prince s'éloignait d'elle, et la délaissait. Tout dans sa tête se brouilla. La rendant ivre, elle crut qu'elle allait totalement s'effondrer. C'était sans compter sur les bras réconfortant d'Aredhel qui l'encerclèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la serra contre lui. Collant son nez dans sa longue chevelure sombre, elle sentit son odeur qui différait de celles de Legolas et Thranduil. Il avait une fragrance légèrement parfumée. Douce comme un champ de fleurs. Caressante et enivrante comme le jasmin.

« Vous aussi vous me délaisserez Seigneur Aredhel ? Quand les tortures que je vous inflige deviendront top grandes pour que vous puissiez les supporter ….

\- Chut …. dit-il simplement en retour ».

Elle trembla contre lui, et il fut réellement surpris de sentir ses bras l'encercler en retour. Désespérée, elle s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée. Encore une fois. Puis ses pleurs étouffés griffèrent son ouïe attentive. Il savait. Si personne ne le voyait, lui oui. Son don des Eldar se transformant en une malédiction épouvantable. Il resta là, le temps qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle sèche ses pleurs. Ami fidèle et silencieux. Puis quand elle eut terminé, il sécha ses larmes, lui offrit un mouchoir, et dans un éblouissant sourire il déclara en exécutant un splendide clin d'oeil :

« Non Alexandra …. jamais seule … je croyais que la Dame de la Lorien vous l'avez déjà dit … ainsi que vos amis de la forêt …. Elle braqua sur lui des yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Et il reprit, et jamais je ne vous laisserai seule Alexandra … vous m'êtes trop chère pour cela. Un jour je vous conterai peut-être ce que ma cousine et moi avons partagé …. car oui ma douce amie … Idhril était ma cousine …. ».

C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à court-circuiter la vague glauque et amère qui était en train d'effriter son amie humaine. La corrodant au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Cousine ? Répéta-t-elle réellement impressionnée.

\- Oui … voudriez-vous que je vous raconte ses premiers pas ? Ses joies, ses rires ?

\- Oui Seigneur Aredhel … oui, ce serait avec grand plaisir. Je crois que je suis enfin prête pour cela …. avoua-t-elle dans un maigre sourire reconnaissant ».

Il lui passa un bras autours de ses épaules, et commençant son récit il l'escorta dans les couloirs. Durant de longues heures ils déambulèrent. Lui, expliquant un passé lointain et révolu. Elle, buvant ses paroles. Se surprenant parfois, à réellement saisir des réminiscences concernant ces anecdotes. Oubliant de manger, même de boire, c'est somnolente qu'il la déposa devant les appartements du Roi. Et par extension, les siens. La tête encore retournée par ces dernières vingt quatre heures, elle entra en silence. Et fut surprise de trouver les logements étrangement plongés dans la pénombre.

.

* * *

.

Instinctivement elle poussa ses sens en avant, puisant dans leur extrême limite. Elle n'était pas un elfe, ses yeux ne pouvaient voir avec un tel degrés d'obscurité. Elle n'entendait rien. Ne voyait rien. Plongée dans les ombres de la nuit croissante, elle se demandait si Thranduil était là, ou si il jouait simplement avec ses nerfs. Le connaissant, la seconde option semblait la plus probable. Elle avança prudemment. Après ces jours et ces jours à vivre ici, elle savait la disposition des meubles. Enfin, le pensait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tape l'orteil dans l'arrête d'un pied de chaise, ce qui la fit jurer entre ses dents. « Putain mais faudrait vraiment qu'ils connaissent le courant dans ce monde ! L'électricité c'est quand même sacrément pratique bordel ! » s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant à tâtons une lampe à huile ou un chandelier à allumer. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Sa voix s'éleva sous le masque opaque étendant son exhalaison.

« Electricité ? Courant ? Encore des choses de ton monde que je ne verrai jamais … que je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais … et que jamais … je ne pourrais découvrir avec toi de ton vivant ….

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir _Thranduil Oropherion_ ! Je trouve que tu m'enterres un peu trop vite ! Mais peut-être que tu n'aspires qu'à ça au final, pensant que tu retrouveras la quiétude mystificatrice de ton existence avant ma venue ! Lança-t-elle acerbe ».

Ses yeux balayaient l'espace noir, essayant désespérément de voir où il était exactement. Elle avait beau avoir été cruellement blessée par son comportement, elle ne se tairait pas pour autant. Fallait-il qu'elle l'aime au-delà de tout, pour supporter tout ceci ! Et lui … également. D'un seul coup elle sentit ses doigts puissants se resserrer sur sa gorge, provoquant un mouvement de recul sauvage, qui lui fit rentrer l'arrête de la table dans les cuisses. Prise au piège, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, et son aura brûlante burinait tout ce qui lui était proche. Le ton froid de sa voix la fit frémir quand il déclara dans un chuchotement quasi reptilien, tandis qu'il entendait son coeur s'emballer, sentait la peur s'insinuer en elle :

« Ça ! Tu vois, c'est ça dont je voulais parler ! Cette peur viscérale. Elle ne fera qu'empirer Alexandra … au point de te paralyser. De te faire abdiquer. Quel que soit ton courage, ils le lamineront aussi simplement que le coup de vent sur un fétu de paille ….. »

Il resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur la peau fine, et elle murmura:

« Lâche-moi ! Es-tu devenu fou ?!

\- La folie, tu l'as agrafé à ton âme bien avant moi ! _Firieth_ ! Le dernier mot était dur comme la mort, et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux tant elle comprenait tous les sous-entendus.

\- Vas te faire voir ! Je n'ai pas à supporter tes insultes ! Car dit comme ça, il est clair que c'en est une ! Lança-t-elle en le repoussant du mieux qu'elle le put ».

L'étranglement qu'il exerçait sur elle se durcit, et elle eut une fraction de seconde très peur. _« Et si … si il préférait me tuer maintenant plutôt que …._

\- L'idée m'effleure en effet l'esprit, répondit-il que trop calmement.

\- Et bien vas-y ! Condamne ton Monde ! Condamne ton fils et ton peuple ! Sacro saint roi des égoïstes ! »

Un éclair brilla dans les prunelles fauves du roi. Puis, sans un mot, il la relâcha sèchement, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Elle entendit du bruit, et une lumière ténue vint à naître. Sa stature minérale se dévoila à sa vue tandis qu'il allumait un des candélabres sur pied du salon. Il était torse nu, et ses cheveux lâchés dénudés de leur couronne, habillaient ses épaules musculeuses. Inexpressif, il la toisait comme si une décision martiale devait être prise. Elle savait qu'il était comme elle. Que sa détermination était aussi grande que la sienne, et qu'il pouvait à son instar, mettre tous ses sentiments de côté pour mener à bien un arbitrage. Elle eut alors un geste qui le désarçonna, et le cingla comme un coup de fouet. Il la vit porter la main à sa bague et dans un geste rageur, elle l'enleva et la plaqua sur la table. Si fortement d'ailleurs que cette dernière en porterait le stigmate toute son existence. Elle s'exclama, véhémente :

« Alors je te délie de ton serment à mon égard si c'est comme ça ! Retourne à ta cité ! A tes gens ! A ta charmante petite v ….. ».

Le choc lui fit dévier la tête, et la cuisante brûlure qu'elle ressentit sur la joue, la mordit si cruellement qu'elle lui coupa toute réplique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui de biais, et des larmes de rage vinrent tapisser ses cils. Il venait de la gifler d'un puissant revers de la main, et flamboyant de colère, il hurla :

« N'oses plus jamais faire ceci tu entends ?! Plus jamais ! Autrement c'est moi-même qui te planterai une lame dans le coeur ?! »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Comme un verre jeté au sol, s'éparpillant en milles morceaux. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Ne l'avait jamais voulu. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, et qui creusait en leur poitrine un gouffre où toute lueur semblait s'abîmer, leur faisait commettre des actes insensés. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui, et eut un réflexe guerrier en reculant légèrement un pied, s'attendant peut-être qu'elle en vienne aux mains. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais sa réaction le déstabilisa. Elle accrocha son visage de ses paumes, et sa bouche avide vint trouver la sienne. Délectable toucher aussi incandescent que la foudre qui fulgura en lui. Eperdue elle pressa son corps contre le sien, recherchant un contact désespéré. Quelques mots hachés par ses baiser lui parvinrent « Non … pas comme ça …. jamais plus ….. ». Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Leur première séparation aussi tragique que terrible, avait commencé ainsi. Condamnant leurs âmes immortelles. Elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait, elle n'était pas stupide. Et si elle devait mourir dans les semaines à venir, elle voudrait emporter avec elle l'image de son époux heureux dans l'amour. Et non pas brisé par le chagrin.

Il y eut quelques secondes où leur corps-à-corps ressembla à un combat maladroit. Leurs mains, leurs bras, leur langue, puis enfin, leur peau se cherchant. Se trouvant. D'abord réticent, car nous voulant pas perdre l'ascendant qu'il avait sur elle, il abdiqua. Tous ses attouchements étaient effroyablement divins. Leurs carnations aimantées tout comme l'étaient leurs âmes. Il la saisit par la taille, et la souleva. Un félin sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres quand il la devina vouloir l'encercler de ses jambes. Il lui laissa le champ libre, puis, sans trop de délicatesse il la cala sur la table de leur salle à manger. Remontant avidement les pans de sa robe sous ses envies de plus en plus pressantes. Il se morigéna, se sentant à sa merci. Intransigeance futile qui fondit sous l'emprise de sa féminité quand il la pénétra. Elle émit un soupir rauque dans un soupçon de miaulement qui le fit frissonner. Malmenant les tissus de son vêtement, il en déchira légèrement le corsage, pour venir empoigner un sein. Qui s'érigea tel une lance dans sa paume. Agrippée à lui au début, ses coups de reins la firent chavirer. Elle s'étala sur la surface plane et froide. Ses cheveux s'étalant comme un drapé de soies nocturnes. Se mêlant aux méandres boisées de la table en chêne. Chaque intrusion de l'être aimé, la faisait un peu plus sombrer dans le plaisir. Chaque ondulation de sa virilité en elle, la faisant frémir de vagues tantôt brûlantes, tantôt glacées. Il la possédait, littéralement. Jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. L'emplissant de sa présence passionnée, comme si il voulait s'y perdre. D'abord jouissant de la vue sur ce corps ainsi offert, totalement à sa merci, il se pencha sur elle, et agrippant une de ses cuisse, il lui imposa de la relever. Accentuant encore un peu plus son emprise et son invasion charnelle. Une concupiscence endiablée le domina. Son Fëa hurlait trop, il devait trouver un exutoire. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres sensuelles de sa femme, gonflées par leurs pulsions, offraient une litanie incroyable d'ivresse. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il voulait rester ainsi soudé à ces chairs tendres jusqu'à la fin de temps. Jouant avec sa bouche sur la peau nue, qui se dressait en chair de poule adorable sous sa langue, il attrapa le bout de ses seins et les fit rouler. Les suçotant, les aspirant, comme s'ils étaient un met des plus délicieux. Les chandeliers présents sur la table se renversèrent sous la puissance de ses assauts. Puis, la vague de fond qui vint à soulever le bas-ventre d'Alexandra, empoigna d'une étreinte délectablement tyrannique sa hardiesse. L'emportant avec elle dans les soubresauts puissants de leur jouissance commune. Leurs râles à la fois passionnés et profonds, se perdirent dans leurs chevelures emmêlées. Il était à peine essoufflé, tandis qu'elle, avait du mal à retoucher terre, et à calmer le cardiaque palpitant qui s'était si âprement emballé. Thranduil la serra alors tendrement contre lui. Il murmura des mots en Sindarin au creux de son oreilles. Des mots qu'elle comprit à moitié, voire pas du tout. Mais le sens lui, était poignant et familier. Ils restèrent de longues secondes, enchâssés, liés. Ne voulant pas briser l'instant. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir quand ils se reverraient …. Elle lui caressa lentement la joue quand il se redressa. Imprégnant sa mémoire de chaque parcelle de son magnifique visage. Puis elle récita les vers de Baudelaire qui lui revinrent en se perdant dans la mer de son regard. Lancinants. Envoûtants. Qui coulèrent de sa bouche comme l'hydromel fatidique qui ravissait leur amour.

 _« Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très-savant a sans doute aimantés;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés._

 _Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau … »_

 _._

* * *

 _._


	48. Nébuleux Itinéraire

**.AccroOvampire:** Je suis ravie si le chapitre t'a plu ! :) Toutes tes réponses à tes interrogations vont être là ! De suite ! Maintenant ! Grâce à ce nouveau chapitre ! ;p Merci pour tout tes encouragements qui sont un brin de fraîcheur non négligeable ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je la finirai cette histoire ! je n'ai qu'une parole ! ;)

 **.Maurore:** C'était le chapitre "instant émotion" de l'histoire ! ;) Car tu te doutes que le reste ne va pas être tendre. Je suis extrêmement contente si ce couple te plaît. Thranduil n'est pas un personnage qu'il faut prendre la légère je trouve (quoiqu'on fasse ce qu'on veut quand même ;) ) et j'ai toujours l'angoisse de faire "la fausse note" le concernant. Pareil avec ma OC remarque. Toujours la crainte de la faire partir là où je ne veux surtout pas ! ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire que l'alchimie entre ces deux êtres puissent plaire à ce point ;)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Hellloowww Lady Chamallow ! (laisse tomber je sais pas d'où ça me vient XD). Pour la poésie tu me le dis souvent, j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas d'avoir un style légèrement différent en ce cas :) Tu es adorable, car je sais que bon nombre d'auteurs non reconnus sont bien plus doués que moi ^^ . En fait les personnages créés ont dès le début une histoire, un passif. Tu sais que je ne laisse rien au hasard ! ;) D'ailleurs vous allez avoir une petite surprise dans ce chapitre hihi. Oui c'est un couple explosif ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! mdr. Mais il l'est depuis le début, je me vois mal les transformer en nounours rose bonbon juste parce qu'ils sont mariés ;) Leur relation change mais pas sur ce point lol. Exactement, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils refassent les mêmes erreurs ! ;) Merci pour tout ma belle !

 **.Neiphtys16:** Oui je voulais ce chapitre intense, car il scelle leur destin. On sait en le lisant que beaucoup de choses sont en mouvement, et qu'il est dur de savoir comment ça va se passer. Autant pour les uns que pour les autres ! ;) Pour Maeglin je l'ai fait sciemment, elle en donnera la raison dans ce chapitre. Et ce dernier vous réserve une petite surprise par ailleurs héhé. Il va vous dévoiler un petit point de détail qui risque de vous plaire Mesdames ^^ Merci pour ton implication dans cette histoire, car toi aussi tu restes "fidèle a poste" (ou au post héhé) à chaque fois !

 **.Toutouille :** Pas évident avec les portables, quel courage ! ^^ Je voulais faire Thranduil un peu moins "fort" qu'à son habitude, histoire d'explorer cette facette chez lui. J'ai bien triturer mes persos. Et torturer aussi je crois ... mdr Alexandra se comporte ainsi à cause de son passé sur Terre. Dès le début on cerne son caractère, ce qu'elle a fait, comment elle a mené et géré sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas rester fidèle à ce qu'elle est. QUI elle est pour être plus exacte. Arda ou la Terre, de toutes façons, son combat est le même, à des degrés différents. Ouais ça va pas être la destination de rêve en effet. Tu n'as as idée comme je suis touchée, et réellement heureuse également, si j'ai pu à ce point te transporter à la fin du chapitre ! Baudelaire est une des bases de leur relation ... il est extrêmement important, car le parallèle avec les "Fleurs du Mal" est plus que manifeste. Ravie que tu l'aies souligné ! :)

 **.Eilonna:** Héhé tu sais que j'aime quand ça swingue ! :p Tout correspond ne t'en fais pas. Et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de te railler. Et oui, je ne pouvais les laisser se séparer fâchés ! (je les aime trop pour ça XD).

 **.Wendy:** Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise autant ^^. J'espère que la suite te comblera et te rendra aussi enthousiaste ! :)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre en ligne avec un petit peu de retard, mea culpa !**_

 _ **Mais rassurez-vous, je tiens bon, et je vous livrerai la fin de cette histoire !**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il advienne !**_

 _ **MERCI à vous d'être toujours là, et BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

L'aube timide écumait les cieux dans une course docile et lente. Grignotant les pans de la robe de Nyx, la saupoudrant de teintes rose, violette et indigo. L'air frais faisait frissonner les êtres levés à cette heure, ou ceux qui allaient trouver le repos. La pleine lune se couchant sur l'horizon, rivalisait de sa lumière d'argent avec celle dorée du levant. Les rossignols au loin regagnaient leur nichée dans des vrilles musicales à la fois fluettes et puissantes, annonçant la nature en éveil qui accueillait les aurores d'un fastueux été. Les cimes des montagnes restaient encore couronnées de blanc. Là où le froid de l'hiver perdurait, laissant les cristaux de neige parer les sommets de bris de lumière envoûtant, qui en cette heure, reflétaient les nuances de la voûte céleste tel un miroir magique. Rien en ce jour, magnifique et commun à tant d'autres, ne laissait présager les destins qui étaient en train de se jouer. Les décisions prises. Les sacrifices offerts. Le nez levé vers les étoiles, Alexandra les trouva une fois de plus, des plus incroyables. Pas de pollution, pas de nuages nocifs, qui pourraient altérer leur éclat grandiose. Et ce matin, elles semblaient se battre contre les assauts du soleil pour l'escorter le plus longtemps possible. Toute cette nature sauvage, indomptée, non brisée par l'Homme, était un spectacle des plus merveilleux. Une vague de tristesse vint l'envahir, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même, que c'était bien une des dernières fois qu'elle pouvait en jouir sereinement. Accueillir correctement, avec l'amour qui devait lui être naturellement dû, ce présent inestimable. Une légère brise vint la chatouiller, et elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape bordée de fourrure. Sa nuque se hérissa dans une chair de poule mordante, alors que sa peau nue frémissait sous ce baiser glacial. Elle repensa à la demande folle, et qui lui valut encore une fois les foudres de son époux, de se faire couper les cheveux. Aredhel fut une fois de plus son complice dans cette démarche insolite. Le seul à qui elle pouvait le demander, elle le savait. Sa chevelure arborait à nouveau une unique tresse. Les trois liens pour représenter la Trinité. Qui pour elle, bien au-delà de revêtir les caractéristiques bibliques, allaient chercher dans les fonds des âges, leurs origines. Puis ses croyances propres. Cette tresse représentait pour elle : la force, le courage et la volonté. L'Amour, la bonté et le pouvoir d'un certain pardon. Cette natte était le symbole physique de ce qu'elle cherchait à atteindre constamment dans sa vie. Une entité palpable aux valeurs qu'elle voulait défendre. Comme un grigri absurde, la tenir dans ses doigts, la voir, la sentir glisser le long de sa gorge ou sur ses épaules, lui remémorait tout ceci en permanence. La soutenant au besoin.

Malgré cette coupe qui n'avait pas remporté tout les suffrages, elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le coeur de partir avec ses vêtements de terrienne sur le dos. Elle avait voulu éviter d'infliger cela à Thranduil. Non. Elle portait des habits de voyage elfique, ainsi que son épée, et une dague que son amant avait faite faire spécialement pour elle. Avec un ingénieux système de lame rétractable. Ses habits de « soldat », eux, reposaient tranquillement dans son sac-à-dos. Oui, elle avait tout emporté avec elle. Décidée à ne rien laisser de son passage, mise à part les maigres savoirs et recommandations qu'elle avait pu octroyer en ce monde. Ceux pour lesquels elle avait été envoyée sur Arda.

Les flammes de la cheminée avalant les pages du carnet rouge, repassèrent également dans son esprit. La veille même, elle les avait déchirée une à une, et offerte en pâture à l'incendie avide. Les bras resserrés autours de sa taille, Thranduil avait regardé le spectacle en silence. Intimement collé à elle, ne communiquant qu'avec la fermeté de son corps, et sa chaleur protectrice. Divinement réconfortante. Ils n'avaient presque rien dit en cette dernière nuit. Ni la voix, ni l'esprit n'avaient réussi à extraire quelque chose d'assez puissant pour communiquer. Alors ils avaient juste communié. L'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre … l'un dans l'autre. Leurs regards, leurs soupirs, tout était effroyablement criant de douleur. Un mutisme défiguré par l'horreur de la séparation. Il ne l'avait pas suivi dans les écuries, ni même sur le parvis du château. Il avait juste caressé ses cheveux courts avant qu'elle ne parte, les yeux emplis d'une nostalgie insoutenable, qui avait failli la broyer nette. Il lui avait soufflé « Reviens-moi en vie … ma femme ... ». Ces simples mots l'avaient vidée de toutes forces, de toute substance. Elle faillit renoncer. Se jeter dans ses bras puissants, et lui demander, lui supplier de l'enfermer, de la séquestrer, pour ne plus être séparée de sa présence. Il l'avait embrassé si passionnément, qu'il avait étouffé dans l'oeuf toutes ses incertitudes de dernières minutes. Essayant par la-même d'annihiler tout ce qui le cisaillait également. Les larmes aux yeux, une boule acide et compacte dans l'estomac et l'oesophage, elle avait alors tourné les talons et prit la direction de la porte. Personne n'était debout à cette heure mis à part les gardes. Elle avait filé telle une ombre dans la nuit, essayant de retenir vaillamment ses pleurs. Peine perdue.

La veille, et étalé sur deux jours, elle avait fait ses adieux à tous ceux qui avaient été là pour elle. Dans la discrétion la plus totale. Pas d'effusion de tristesse, de dernier repas. Rien. Seulement des minutes chaleureuses où souvent la retenue avait été maîtresse de cérémonie. Son fier Rohirrim et son amante de feu. Elle lui avait confié ses maigres biens. Les legs de Skalladrin, et son cheval si fidèle; Syrthio; si elle ne revenait pas de son périple. Le capitaine borgne à la beauté des elfes. Le grand roi Elessar, et sa magnifique reine Arwen. Faramir et Eowyn, qui la bénirent tellement qu'elle s'en était sentie mal à l'aise. Le jeune Brilthor, qui pour une fois, n'avait pas réussi à lui offrir un de ses adorables sourires. Gimli, qui évoqua une fois de plus son ami défunt. Le nom de Skalladrin trouverait écho dans les histoires de héros du peuple d'Aglarond, elle le savait. Aredhel …. son doux et précieux amis. Son mystérieux et talentueux cousin. Celui qui, contre toute attente était devenu si proche d'elle au fur et à mesure de cette aventure. Un pincement au coeur la saisit, quand elle repensa à l'absence de Legolas. Il avait été le seul qui n'avait pas été présent. Elle l'avait cherché pourtant, fait demandé. Mais le prince des elfes avait disparu. Celeborn et Elrond eurent également droit à ses adieux. Puis, le mage Blanc avait croisé sa route. Il lui confia qu'il veillerait sur eux, et que, ses pouvoirs à lui, étaient encore bien vivants. Qu'il les aiderait à surmonter tout ceci en utilisant quelques tours qui déstabiliseraient sûrement leurs ennemis. Cette nouvelle, bien que remplie de nuances mystérieuses, l'avait quelque peu soulagée. Radagast et Gandalf seraient d'un secours non négligeable pour la suite des opérations.

Le croassement d'un corbeau la tira de son amère nostalgie. Suivi, plus loin encore, des hurlements de quelques loups perdus dans les montagnes environnantes. La meute devait se chercher pour se regrouper. Ces sons lui firent fermer les paupières. Jamais elle n'avait entendu ces plaintes hypnotiques de son vivant sur Terre. Les loups, comme tant d'autres, ne hurlaient plus depuis bien longtemps dans les contrées à travers son monde. Les odeurs de rosée, de terre humide, de fleurs, vinrent embaumer l'air sous la délicate étreinte du vent du sud. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la magnificence de ces paysages époustouflants, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remercier les dieux de lui avoir fait connaître cela, au moins une fois dans son existence.

Le chemin de terre bifurquant sur la gauche se dessina au loin. Elle frissonna de nouveau, mais là ce n'était pas la faute du froid ambiant. Se retrouver seule avec Maeglin avait de quoi angoisser n'importe qui sain d'esprit. Cet elfe de malheur ne devait pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages, de ça elle en était certaine. Sensible aux énergies, celles qui émanaient de cet être, elle le sentait, étaient à la fois confuses, emplies de haine et de passions mal maîtrisées. Un cocktail des plus nocif et dangereux. Alors qu'un des tournants les plus décisifs de sa vie se profilait à une centaine de mètres, elle fit le voeu absurde de revenir près d'une heure auparavant. Ces quelques minutes hors du temps, où dans les brumes ouatées d'une fin de nuit, elle avait entendu un cheval au galop la rejoindre à vive allure. Elle n'avait pas arrêté sa jument pour autant, elle s'était juste écartée pour laisser la place au cavalier. De nombreux messagers sillonnaient les routes, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'entre eux. Seulement, une voix chérie s'était élevée au loin, l'interpelant dans une demande déchirante de s'arrêter. Elle s'était alors retournée dans le brouillard évanescent pour faire face à son poursuivant. Asufeld avait scindé les rideaux translucides et vaporeux telle une flèche d'argent. Legolas, s'était arrêté à deux mètres d'elle. Harthad elle-même avait fait un écart instinctif, nerveuse de voir un autre cheval arriver si proche et à telle vitesse. Ils s'étaient observés en silence pendant un petit moment. Elle des plus surprise de le voir ici, dans les lambeaux de cette nuit mourante, et lui, qui semblait dépassé par ses propres agissements. Ses fins sourcils d'or s'étaient contractés dans cette moue adorable, qui dessinait ses traits quand il cherchait ses mots. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, elle lui offrit un chaleureux sourire, et déclara :

« Si aucun mot ne parvient à traduire ce qui vous anime, cher prince, laissez-le donc où il est. Votre présence me parle bien plus que n'importe quelle explication …. ».

Vêtu de ses habits d'elfe sylvestre, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses cuirs humides. Ainsi monté sur son cheval blanc qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de seller, il ressemblait réellement aux êtres fantastiques qui avaient bercé les folklores de tant de peuples terriens. Cette pensée, agrandit encore un peu plus le sourire qu'elle arborait déjà. Non, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait juste attendu le bon moment. Celui qui lui serait favorable pour affronter la souffrance que ce départ lui causait. Ses lèvres gracieuses s'étirèrent, et malgré sa tristesse, une lueur de malice éclaira ses prunelles gris-bleu.

« L'on peut dire que vous trouvez toujours les mots Alexandra …. toujours les mots ….. fit-il profondément troublé.

\- J'aimerai en effet que ce soit le cas, peut-être que bon nombre de choses n'auraient pas été, si j'avais tenu plus sagement ma langue …. moins de péril, de souffrance …..

\- Ou d'Amour …. la coupa-t-il avec vigueur, ne voulant pas l'entendre briser l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Pas maintenant. Pas en cet instant qui serait peut-être le dernier ».

Une tension à la fois tendre et douillette se propagea dans les frimas de l'aube. Bien que la nuit soit encore vaillante, elle put clairement distinguer tout ce qui passa sur son adorable visage. Il était jeune, empli encore de ces fols espoirs et cette lumière qui faisait les mondes. Elle déplaça sa jument jusqu'aux flancs de sa monture, et jambe contre jambe, elle murmura :

« Vous êtes d'une telle pureté _Ernil Legolas_ …. j'espère qu'elle perdurera. Vous prendrez soin de lui ? »

Cette demande serra la poitrine de l'elfe tant il en comprit tous les sous-entendus. Ses lèvres demeurèrent pourtant fermement scellées. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Pourtant, face au visage grave de son amie, il hocha la tête lentement, en abdiquant :

« Bien entendu … mais je compte vous voir vous, le faire à ma place ! Je ne saurai vous laisser partir ainsi en sachant que vous courrez à votre mort. Cela me serait impossible ….

\- Rassurez-vous, il m'en faut beaucoup pour passer l'arme à gauche ! Je dois êtres comme les chats et avoir neuf vies ! Il m'en reste dans mon escarcelle cher ami ! rétorqua-t-elle dans un regain de force et d'humour, mais le timbre tressaillit quelque peu ». Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'était dupe.

Puis, sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, elle se pencha vers lui, et l'enlaça avec force. Elle aima sentir ses odeurs de sous-bois, les fragrances fluettes des vents dans les épicéas. Sa chaleur divine, rayonnant en cette matinée comme voulant la bénir. Elle colla son front contre le sien, saluant leurs chevaux de se tenir si sagement sous leur accolade. Prenant son visage entre les paumes de ses mains, elle chuchota :

« Nous nous reverrons Legolas …. dans cette vie, ou dans une autre. Mais, je vous fais le serment que nous serons, à jamais liés. Je le dis souvent, les âmes qui s'aiment, ne se perdent jamais ….. »

Elle sentit les doigts du prince se coller sur les siens, et les étreindre avec la force du désespoir. Les mots refluèrent dans sa gorge comme un acide brûlant, et il n'arriva pas à parler. Seule l'envie de la prendre avec lui et de l'arracher à cette route, le rongeait. Il maudit l'instant où il la sentit se détacher de lui. Son premier réflexe étant de vouloir l'accrocher à nouveau. Elle demanda soudain :

« Puis-je vous demander un service ?

\- Oui, bien évidemment. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? Demanda-t-il sans détour, se sentant réellement le courage de déplacer des montagnes pour elle.

\- Pouvez-vous dire à ma jument de revenir vers vous quand je le lui ordonnerai ? Voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer, elle ajouta, je connais les penchants très carnassiers des orques, je ne voudrais qu'elle finisse sous leurs crocs.

\- Les chevaux des elfes sont vaillants Alexandra. De redoutables combattants même si il le faut ! Déclara-t-il orgueilleux.

\- De ça je n'en doute pas _Ernil_ …. mais face à une armée, aucun cheval ne peut tenir tête, aussi magique soit-il ! Dit-elle avec un sourire entendu et un magnifique clin d'oeil ».

Legolas soupira, se penchant vers les oreilles de la jument, il lui chuchota des mots en Sindarin. Les pavillons auriculaires de la bête frémirent, puis elle fit un bruit de naseaux amusant, exprimant son accord. Quand il se redressa il fit :

« Quand vous vous sentirez prête, dites-lui juste _Aran Thranduil_ , elle saura vers qui retourner …. ».

La mention du nom de son époux la figea. Elle se battit contre la tristesse qui l'engloutissait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

« Bien …. merci pour tout Legolas …. vraiment pour Tout ….. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle tourna sa jument, et partit dans un galop effréné, comme si les démons de Morgoth étaient à ses trousses. Seul sur la route claire comme un tracé de craie sous la lune, il vit sa silhouette se faire peu à peu avaler par les brouillards. Seuls les bruits des sabots claquant le sol lui parvinrent …. longtemps même après son départ. Le coeur de l'elfe sembla se transformer en pierre, et couler le long de son corps. Il fit demi-tour, et rentra à Minas Tirith. Il mit plusieurs jours avant de reparler à quelqu'un.

Voilà quels avaient été leurs adieux, avec le recul, elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir suivi, et écouter pour une fois la voie de la sagesse.

 _« Ben non ! Bien sûr que non ! Fallait que tu suives la voie merdique qui te fourre toujours dans des situations pires les unes que les autres ! Je dois être résolument maso, et clairement pas saine d'esprit ! »_ s'engueula-t-elle en essayant de retrouver un soupçon de calme. Elle s'imagina Thranduil la tancer allègrement si ils avaient pu communiquer en cet instant. Mais elle avait tout coupé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre ou de ressentir sa douleur. Décision sûrement lâche il était vrai, cependant, elle n'avait jamais prétendu être à l'épreuve de tout et invincible. Bien au contraire. Elle tourna à gauche, et instinctivement arrêta Harthad. L'animal se stoppa, ne comprenant pas cet arrêt soudain. Alexandra vit son oeil sombre tendit qu'elle tournait la tête vers elle, comme attendant une explication. L'humaine lui caressa l'encolure dans des gestes lents.

« Ce n'est rien ma belle, juste que ta propriétaire est morte de trouille, et qu'elle ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça au mieux …. mais ça va aller …. ça va aller …. ».

Alexandra répéta ses mots plus pour elle que pour sa compagne d'infortune. Serrant les dents et le cuir de ses rênes, elle effleura les flancs de sa monture avec ses mollets, et la jument reprit la marche.

.

* * *

.

Les bruits de mastications fortement désagréables à l'ouïe le firent grimacer. Maeglin leva un oeil flegmatique vers son acolyte, et grimaça. Shagol avait des manières déplorables, le le sang de l'animal encore cru dégoulinait sur ses avant-bras dans des souillures noires et odorantes. L'elfe eut un reniflement de mépris, et concentra son attention sur le maigre feu qui vivotait dans le petit cercle de pierres qu'il avait fait. Pas qu'ils aient besoin de se réchauffer, ou de se prémunir contre les bêtes sauvages. Mais Maeglin, malgré tous ses travers, restait un elfe, et la lumière était pour lui une choses dont il ne pouvait se passer. Une flamme, la lune, les étoiles, le soleil, qu'importe. Et là qu'il était obligé de se coltiner la présence de cet être honni entre tous, le feu avait le pouvoir de le calmer quelque peu. Ses envies de le décapiter s'amoindrissaient, se perdant dans la danse voluptueuse des flammes. Il se demandait pour quelle raison leur maître avait voulu qu'il l'accompagne. Ramener une humaine était largement en dessous de ses capacités, et elle ne risquait pas de lui échapper. Il aurait très bien pu se charger de cette mission seul. Essayant de passer outre les gargouillis et autres sons de sucions qui commençaient réellement à l'indisposer, il repensa à ses dernières heures à Minas Tirith. Quelqu'un avait du le trahir. Ou alors ce maudit capitaine avait un instinct de chasse aussi développé que le sien. Les yeux clairs de l'elfe flamboyèrent à la lueur du feu, des ressentiments puissants venant l'étreindre. Il l'avait reconnu. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement. Il était borgne à présent, mais comment oublier un tel visage, lui, qui était le portrait craché de son propre père ?! La haine de cette vision l'avait labouré comme un fer rouge. L'envie de l'occire l'avait démangé au point de lui faire commettre un acte irréparable, et en totale contradiction avec sa mission. Ces bâtards avaient trouvé refuge à Minas Tirith. La chevelure flamboyante de sa soeur était apparue peu de temps après à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle était à la recherche d'herbes médicinales. La venue des Nains avaient apparemment mis à mal les réserves du palais. Ce qui stratégiquement était une aubaine. La vue de ces deux êtres avait attisé le courroux de sa lame. Pourtant, il avait fait demi-tour, et regagné sa chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, des gardes avaient investis l'auberge, et Maeglin avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Il était un elfe après tout non ?! Un elfe millénaire qui plus est ! Il aurait pu tuer une centaine de leurs soldats à lui seul. Obligé de prendre la fuite, il s'était vu contraint de revenir près de Shagol plus tôt que prévu. Injectant en lui une humeur massacrante qui s'irritait de plus en plus. Si ce primate n'arrêtait pas ses sons dégoûtants il allait détacher sa tête de ses épaules en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Son agacement devait être manifeste car Shagol coula vers lui un regard satisfait qui voulait tout dire. Les narines de Maeglin se pincèrent, il allait vertement remettre cette bête à sa place, mais un bruit fit frémir son oreille. Tournant la tête vers les vestiges de ce qu'était l'entrée de la bâtisse en ruine, il se redressa souplement, les sens aux aguets. Ceci eut pour effet de faire cesser le concert immonde que son compagnon de route lui offrait.

Le ciel se colorait, et les ombres grises de l'aube se détachaient dans les brouillards qui cédaient la place au jour. Les flammèches fébriles qui luttaient contre l'humidité matinale, esquissaient des dessins blafards sur les charpentes carbonisées qui leur servait de toit. Les murs, éventrés par endroit, laissaient suffisamment d'espace pour une vue panoramique plutôt dégagée. Maeglin entendit Shagol se lever derrière lui, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la dépouille de l'ancienne porte.

« Un cavalier …. seul … émit Shagol en tendant l'oreille et reniflant l'air.

\- Ho vraiment ?! Je ne sais ce que je ferai sans toi mon ami ! Déclara Maeglin avec un ton méprisable des plus affûté. Ce doit être elle …. enfin … je me demandais si elle aurait le courage de venir. Enfin courage, à ce stade ça tient plus de la stupidité qu'autre chose. Allons lui faire bon accueil …. »

La silhouette de l'elfe prit les devants, et Shagol le suivit à bonne distance. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle était venue seule pour le moment. Le bruit des sabots s'approchaient lentement. Sa vue perçante les avait vu venir de très loin. Emergeant des volutes gracieuses et ouatées des langues vaporeuses qui noyaient les terres. Solitaire, emmitouflée dans sa cape, la capuche relevée, il put néanmoins distinguer qu'elle portait des habits elfiques. Cela lui prodigua à la fois un plaisir malsain, et un agacement suprême. Parfois, même lui ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions. Elle stoppa sa jument à quelques toises de lui, et le fixait en silence. Venant près du cheval il prit les rênes, et dit d'un ton jovial des plus déplacé :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Nous commencions à nous poser des questions ….

\- Nous ? Répéta Alexandra qui aiguisa son regard, mais sa jument fut plus prompte à comprendre ».

La bête commença à piaffer, raclant le sol, tirant sur les rênes pour se dégager de la poigne de Maeglin. Alexandra resserra les jambes pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'Harthad essayait de se cabrer sous la peur viscérale qui était en train de la dévorer. La masse noire de Shagol apparut alors, et Alexandra sentit un courant glacial lui mordre l'échine. Avant que sa monture ne l'éjecte purement et simplement, elle descendit agilement, à la grande surprise de l'elfe apparemment. Elle saisit les lanières de cuir et murmura :

« Hoo la … tout va bien … Harthad …. Elle toisa Maeglin d'un air mauvais, et déclara sèchement, il n'était pas question d'une escorte telle que celle-ci !

\- Et bien il faudra vous y faire ! Shagol est envoyé par notre maître, tout comme moi … et vos caprices n'auront pas lieu d'être avec nous je vous avertis par avance ! Autrement je vous bâillonne purement et simplement, vous ligote avant de vous balancer au travers de votre monture comme de simples denrées ! Entendu ?! Siffla Maeglin entre ses dents, réellement irrité par sa réaction.

 _« Ouais bon, calme-toi. Il est clair que lui balancer un coup de poing en travers de la gueule avant même le départ, n'est pas une bonne idée …. par contre mon gros … tu paies rien pour attendre. Aller ma vieille ! Va falloir reprendre les habitudes du bon vieux temps ….. »_ pensa Alexandra sombrement, ses yeux détaillant l'Uruk-Haï sans vergogne.

« Je vous connais …. je vous ai déjà vu ….

\- Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai enlevée au palais du roi Thranduil … et qui ai aidé à l'assassinat de votre ami l'elfe …. exposa Shagol calmement. Néanmoins elle put voir dans les rais clairs de l'aurore, son visage défiguré se tordre dans un sourire carnassier, qui dévoila sa dentition impressionnante. La flamme lugubre qui brasilla dans ses iris jaunes, la frigorifia.

\- Aider …. je croyais que vous étiez l'instigateur de ce meurtre, souleva-t-elle intriguée.

\- Non … c'est moi qui ai tué Angrod ma chère ! Lança alors Maeglin désinvolte, ce qui là oui, tourna l'estomac de l'humaine en face de lui ».

Elle leva la main pour le gifler, des larmes de rage envahissant ses yeux subitement. Il lui saisit le poignet au vol, et lui serra à la limite de lui briser. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais la colère effaçait la géhenne qu'il lui infligeait.

« Enfin … nous n'allons pas commencer à nous chamailler dès-à-présent non ? Moi qui pensais que nous allions passer de bons moments ensemble … fit-il mine de la gourmander aimablement. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi … humaine ! Il cracha le dernier mot, et reprit, je vous dépasse en tout. Je vous briserai avant que vous ayez pu tenter le moindre mal contre moi ... ».

Il la relâcha sans douceur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se masser le bras en grimaçant.

« Bien sûr que je le sais tout ça …. mais crois-moi que je trouverai le moyen de vous faire couiner ! D'une façon ou d'une autre ! Angrod sera vengé, j'en fais le serment ! » se dit-elle, ses pensées vengeresse allumant des feux sombres dans ses prunelles brunes.

Si Maeglin ne les vit pas car lui tournant le dos avec mépris, Shagol lui, les distingua. Il la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Ses yeux fauve la détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle fit glisser les rênes par dessus l'encolure de sa jument, et desserra la sangle pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Après sa panique première Harthad s'était calmée, voyant que les deux inconnus n'avaient pas d'intentions belliqueuses à son égard. Mais elle collait Alexandra d'une façon qui voulait tout dire. Quand cette dernière passa à côté de Shagol, elle piqua « Quoi ?! Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?! ». Bien évidemment il ne comprit pas son allusion. Il la laissa rejoindre leur abris de fortune. Le soleil commençait à darder ses rayons derrière les Montagnes Noires.

« Ne dessellez pas votre jument, nous partons ! » S'exclama Maeglin qui rassemblait ses affaires tout en éteignant le maigre feu. Plus loin, dans l'ancien enclos de la ferme en ruines, elle vit son cheval. Une beau cheval elfique aux crins noirs et la robe cuivrée. Elle regarda autours d'elle, cherchant naturellement la monture de Shagol, et Maeglin eut un rire narquois des plus équivoque.

« Vous ne savez décidément rien petite humaine ! Les Uruk-Haï sont nés pour courir ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de cheval pour se déplacer ! ».

Elle ne se souvenait que par bribes de son enlèvement, mais oui, aucune fois elle n'avait vu un cheval à leurs côtés. Maeglin avait la prestance, l'agilité et la rapidité communes à son peuple. En peu de temps il fut prêt. Elle se remit en selle, puis c'est en silence qu'ils prirent la direction de l'Isengard. La route serait longue. Et ils voyageraient souvent de nuit. Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de penser malgré elle, qu'elle aurait au moins voulu voir les paysages de jours avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Sa descente aux enfers allait peut-être être plus précoce que prévue.

.

* * *

.

« Elle est avec eux …. » la voix grave et lasse de Thranduil s'éleva dans un soupir rauque.

La défaite alourdissant les syllabes comme si elles pesaient le poids du monde. Legolas leva les yeux vers son père, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Ses iris se nimbèrent d'une profonde tristesse, alors que tout comme son géniteur, ils voyaient leurs silhouettes à tous trois s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Elle avait eu beau calfeutrer son esprit, elle ne savait pas l'acuité des elfes. Ils pouvaient voir des centaines de lieux à la ronde. Pour peu que le ciel soit clair, et que des obstacles ne les gênent. Bien évidemment Thranduil ne lui avait pas dévoilé ceci, autrement il était certain qu'elle aurait tout fait pour disparaître sans un mot, histoire de ne pas leur infliger cette souffrance à tous deux. _« Au moins elle, demeure plus ou moins sereine face à cela …. mais même si je ne peux lire son esprit, des bribes me parviennent malgré elle. Des sentiments … des peurs, des angoisses … qu'elle en a du courage cette étrange humaine …. mon étrange humaine …. ma femme ... »_ il soupira longuement, une pression incroyable lui comprimant le thorax. _« Je lis ses craintes grandissantes … je les lis et ne peux la soulager …. »_ pensa le souverain en levant les yeux vers les étoiles mourantes, succombant sous les rayons lézardant la voûte céleste. _« Varda … je vous en supplie … veillez sur elle ... »_ cette prière lui apporta un maigre réconfort, car les Dieux savaient étonnamment briller par leurs absences. Assis sur un banc près du parapet où avait pris poste son père, Legolas se leva, et déclara la voix morne :

« Le soleil se lève, nous devons y aller. Aujourd'hui commence notre tâche …. _Adar_ ... »

Oui ce jour marquait également pour tous ceux qui avait croisé la route d'Alxandra, un nouveau départ. De nouveaux destins. Thranduil bougea finalement après de longues secondes de lutte acharnée et interne, cherchant désespérément du regard sa silhouette une dernière fois. Mais rien. La forêt avait englouti leurs images, et ses espoirs avec. Les deux elfes firent alors route vers le palais, où déjà les servants et autres pages couraient de partout. Effervescence contenue, qui devait passer inaperçue pour un oeil non averti. Mais eux, savaient. Ils prirent un maigre repas ensemble, sans un mot. Puis, la mort dans l'âme, ils furent rejoints par Aredhel et Brilthor quand ils sortirent des appartements du roi. Le ciel était clair, le soleil montait graduellement, offrant aux couloirs du palais une lumière blanche et chaude sous les signes d'un été naissant. Néanmoins, seul le froid habillait leurs coeurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle du trône. Les nains n'avaient pas encore fini de s'envoyer un petit déjeuner colossal; et les Rohirrim non plus. Seuls les réels concernés n'avaient guère trouvé l'appétit. L'assemblée était au complet. Les courtoisies furent de courte durée, et Aragorn prit la parole:

« Je sais que ce jour n'est guère des plus joyeux, mais, Messeigneurs, nous devons y faire face avec humilité et courage, force et résolution. Il est temps de nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre ».

Tous hochèrent la tête dans un mutisme des plus inconfortable. Assis sur son trône, le roi Elessar se leva et descendit à leur hauteur. Dans un même mouvement, ils quittèrent le palais pour rejoindre la haute tour. Thorin III était aussi présent. Sa déconvenue, et les souffrances de son peuple, avaient mis un terme à ses manigances crapuleuses. C'était un roi éteint, dont le poids des ans semblait ratatiner sa lourde carcasse. Trainant le pied plus que marchant, il les suivait comme une ombre errante. Un fantôme voulant désespérément reprendre vie. Peu le plaignaient cependant. Et il n'aurait guère la grâce des elfes en cette journée maudite pour leur souverain. Enfin assis, les grandes portes closes gardant leurs échanges, la place vide siégeant au côté de Thranduil leur donna un pincement au coeur à tous. Le Haut Roi des elfes donnait pour autant une image de majesté époustouflante. Le menton relevé, la tête haute, sa couronne arborant fièrement les couleurs de l'été venu. Ses gestes étaient maîtrisés, calculés, et tous baissaient le regard devant le sien. Tous étaient conscients de ce qui le tourmentait, et sa présence était une preuve indéfectible de son courage et de cet honneur qui le caractérisait tant. Malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient de lui. Celeborn prit la parole en premier :

« « Haldir est en train de regrouper les elfes encore présents en Eryn Lasgalen. Les femmes et les enfants sont rapatriés vers les Havres. Mais ceux qui veulent combattre sont les bienvenus. Nous sommes d'ailleurs surpris que tant veuillent une fois de plus risquer leur vie pour ce monde, plutôt que de rejoindre Valinor.

\- Peut-être parce que beaucoup savent encore ce que les termes honneur et courage veulent dire, énonça Thranduil d'une voie froide. J'ai mis du temps à le concevoir, je ne sais si par ailleurs je le comprends tout à fait, mais Alexandra a raison, nos peuples sont les parties d'un Tout. Arda est notre monde, autant que peut l'être Aman …. comment ne pas tout essayer pour le sauvegarder ? »

Ils surent que ce « tout » incluait le départ de son épouse, et certains en ressentirent un certain malaise. Avec du recul, et même si elle n'avait jamais souhaité mettre ça sur le tapis, ils avaient laissé une femme partir seule se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Solitaire face à une armée des ombres dont ils ne connaissaient pour la plupart, que des rapports terrifiants de victimes qu'ils avaient croisé. Elrond porta un regard compatissant sur Thardnuil, une terrible empathie soulevant ses entrailles. Se souvenant que trop clairement des douleurs qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de sa femme torturée, et plus tard, à la vue de sa silhouette disparaissant sur ce bateau aux teintes ivoirines. Ses yeux gris bifurquèrent vers Arwen, qui devait partager les mêmes visions que lui. Le ventre rebondi de la reine, qui allait bientôt les gratifier du miracle de la vie, jeta une ombre sur son visage paternel. L'inquiétude gagnait son coeur. Il fallait que sa fille parte, qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Mais de cela, ils en discuteraient après.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire repartir les hommes, et de commencer à former les lignes de défense. Dans le plus grand clame et la plus grande discrétion, exposa Eomer sagement. Nous essaierons de regrouper un maximum de montures pour les assauts. Je crains que Grispoil ne doive nous venir, une fois de plus, en aide, Gandalf.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Roi Eomer, Grispoil et les animaux nous prêteront main forte. Radagast a déjà propagé le message que des affrontements terribles allaient avoir lieu. Beorn est déjà sur le «qui-vive ». Les aigles attendront également notre signal. Quel est-il, je ne le sais pas moi-même encore. Je crois que ce sera à Dame Alexandra de le donner. La vision est obscure, mais je suis certain que les aigles attendent un signe de sa part.

\- Ha ? Et qui vous a donc soufflé ceci ? Les Valar peut-être ? Demanda Thranduil narquois. Vous avez bien de la chance, Mithrandir, qu'ils vous prêtent attention, moi ils restent sourd à mes interrogations …

\- Peut-être parce que c'est vous qui ne tendez pas assez l'oreille pour entendre leur réponse, Roi Thranduil, répondit calmement Gandalf en imprimant son regard acier dans le clair olympien du concerné. Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose que les garnisons se lèvent en secret. Les souverains et chefs d'Etat doivent rester ici, à Minas Tirith, pour un temps. Histoire que nul ne se doute que vous prépariez les opérations de loin. Vous ne rejoindrez vos hommes qu'au dernier moment.

\- C'est en effet une idée judicieuse, fit Faramir analysant la situation.

\- Nous allons regrouper les hommes et les elfes qui sont encore en Ithilien, et les faire converger vers la grande forêt ».

Thranduil regarda son fils d'un mouvement vif de la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le seconde ici, mais apparemment il tenait trop à ses terres pour qu'il les abandonne si aisément. D'abord courroucé par ce départ qu'il qualifiait d'abandon, il ne put empêcher une pointe de fierté habiller son coeur souverain. Son fils était son digne héritier. Courageux et fier, ne rechignant pas à se battre pour les siens, et ce qui était juste. Il était, et ce il le savait depuis for longtemps, bien meilleur que lui sur de nombreux points. Un fade sourire s'esquissa sur le coin de ses lèvres, et il inclina imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Quand nous aurons regagné nos contrés, nous communiquerons par oiseaux. Les faucons de l'Eryn Lasgalen sont les plus rapides et les plus fiables qui soient ! Fit Celeborn avec un certain orgueil. Cette suffisance commune aux elfes amusait autant qu'elle exaspérait les autres membres du conseil. Mais ainsi étaient les descendants des Eldar. Quand Haldir arrivera avec les vivres pour la capitale, je repartirai avec lui.

\- Et je vous accompagnerai, il me faut regagner Fondcombe, et voir qui voudra également se joindre à nous. Arwen, tu viendras avec moi ! Déclara alors Elrond tout-à-trac « .

Cette phrase estomaqua la concernée, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Voyant qu'elle allait rétorquer sa non approbation, il continua :

« Il faut te mettre en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons laisser l'héritier du Gondor à ce point exposé. Tu reviendras quand toute cette histoire sera réglée.

\- Mais …. mais ma place est à côté de mon époux ! Lança-t-elle, l'indignation imprimant peu à peu un joli vermillon sur ses joues ».

Aragorn, bien que peiné par cette déclaration, posa une main aimante sur celle de sa femme, et appuya la décision de son beau-père :

« Arwen … ton père a raison … il faut que tu penses à notre devenir. Tu tiens entre tes mains l'héritage de nos peuples. De nos luttes, de nos victoires. Je ne pourrais affronter sereinement l'ennemi si je te sais en danger …. »

Les magnifiques yeux de son épouse se parèrent de larmes, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre une fois de plus. Son combat interne fut bref, tant elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Elle jeta un regard pitoyable vers Eowyn, qui ne put que la soutenir avec un sourire doux et chaleureux. Avant qu'elle ne pose la question, cette dernière répondit :

« Je suis la Dame Protectrice de notre peuple, Arwen. Je suis à la tête des Guérisseurs, je ne pourrais t'accompagner …. ».

Le déchirement que cela causa à l'ancienne immortelle fut fugace, mais poignant. Un étrange silence s'instaura, et Thranduil ravala l'acide qui lui rongeait la gorge en voyant ces deux couples si intimement liés en ces instants fatidiques. Détournant le regard avant de perdre le contrôle, il fit d'une voix égale :

« Ainsi donc nous procéderons ainsi. Le Seigneur Gimli devrait rejoindre Aglarond, car cette partie-là n'a pas encore était attente, mais je gage que cela ne serait tarder. Le roi Thorin III, et nul ne passa sur les syllabes écorchées qu'il prononça à l'évocation de ce nom, doit rester ici, au plus près des siens. Il faut qu'il trouve du courage en son peuple pour mener la bataille. Car nous ne serons pas assez nombreux autrement ».

Les yeux éteints du seigneur des nains, étincelèrent une fraction de seconde. L'animosité ancestrale qui liait ces deux peuples fulgurant au meilleur moment.

« Ho vous pouvez douter de tout, Grand Roi des Elfes; là aussi le ton ne fut pas très cordial; mais pas de la bravoure des miens ! Nous combattrons, et mourrons au combat avec honneur !

\- Bien … car il s'agit bien de cela présentement ! Balança Thranduil le regard mauvais ».

Rien ne pouvait lui sortir de la tête que tout ce qui advenait, était en partie dû à ce maudit roi. Dont la chose la plus cruelle pour lui, le départ de sa bien-aimée.

« Il ne sert à rien de vous affronter ici. Gardez vos ardeurs pour la guerre, vous en aurez besoin, temporisa Aragorn d'une voix grave et autoritaire. Nous nous tiendrons informés dans le plus grand secret. A présent, nous avons, tous ici, beaucoup de travail. Hâtons-nous, même si nous avons bien bon deux semaines devant nous, la logistique est un élément vital à ne pas prendre à la légère. Surtout en ces jours maudits …. Mes Seigneurs …. ».

Il fit un geste du bras en se levant, et tous suivirent. Ils se quittèrent dans le plus grand des silences. Chacun allant rapidement mettre en place les ordres à suivre. Alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier en colimaçon qui ornait les murs de la grande tour, Legolas s'approcha de son père, et déclara :

« Je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurais tout mis en place avec le Seigneur Faramir.

\- Fais ce que ton coeur te dicte mon fils. Je ne saurai être un obstacle à la vaillance de ton esprit, et les élans de ton âme. Je sais que ce que tu fais est juste. Je ne serai pas seul le Seigneur Haldir, Celeborn, et peut-être même Elrond, seront là …..

\- Oui mais ils ne sont pas moi … _Adar_ … »

L'intonation dont Legolas avait usé fit ralentir le souverain. Ils s'immobilisèrent sur les marches, Brilthor et Aredhel non loin derrière. Face à face; Thranduil pouvait lire tous les non-dits de son fils. Il s'inquiétait. Non, il était littéralement rongé par l'angoisse. Il savait son attachement pour Alexandra. Affection quelque peu ambigüe qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Cependant, si lui souffrait de ce départ, Legolas également. En fait, à bien y réfléchir tous étaient affectés Les elfes avaient été la première famille d'accueil de cette humaine dans ces contrées. L'enfant perdue d'un autre monde, qu'ils avaient appris à chérir, et à protéger. Le prince lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il serait le pilier inébranlable au besoin, si il défaillait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'ils mèneraient ces combats de front, main dans la main. Après des décennies de silence; ils étaient enfin à nouveau réunis. Il n'y eut que d'infimes mouvements de têtes, des sourires silencieux et quasi invisibles, mais dans ces quelques mouvements austères, explosa tout l'amour qui les liait. Thranduil laissa vagabonder son esprit au loin, et trouva encore ce maudit mur sur lequel il se heurta. Alexandra n'était pas encore prête pour communiquer à nouveau. Il attendrait. De toutes façons, quel autre choix avait-il ?

.

* * *

.

Morose. Voilà le seul mot qui lui venait pour décrire cette chevauchée nocturne. Des jours, ou plutôt, des nuits qu'ils marchaient presque en silence. Le seul qui partait par moment dans de grandes palabres était Maeglin, qui ne cessait de lui vanter la supériorité des elfes, et leur place d'honneur sur Arda. Ce genre de discours elle l'avait déjà entendu en cours d'Histoire dans son monde. Et à chaque fois des millions d'innocents en payaient le prix forts. Bien évidemment cela lui rappelait le Nazisme, les esclavagistes qui ne considéraient pas les Noirs comme des êtres humains. Puis, plus en profondeur, la suprématie que l'être humain avait implanté sur son monde, et qui l'avait mené à sa destruction. Animaux, plantes, Hommes, tout ce qui était un barrage à une soit-disant avancée supérieure, était condamné. Pour le moment, elle le laissait partir dans ses tirades insipides, bouillant de ne pouvoir le remettre à sa place. Son mutisme devait l'irriter, car il s'en prenait directement à elle quand elle ne répondait pas, ou que trop évasivement à son goût. Elle restait néanmoins imperturbable, ce qui le froissait encore plus. Si il savait à quel point ce petit jeu l'amusait, il la tuerait sûrement. Shagol et lui se donnait les tours de garde. Ils chassaient également à tour de rôle. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment avant de s'habituer aux moeurs dégoûtants de l'Uruk-Haï, et ne plus avoir l'envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait se sustenter. Maeglin avait au moins pour lui de rester fidèle aux siens en ce qui concernait l'hygiène de vie. Au fur et à mesure de leur périple, elle nota les regards profondément interrogateurs de Shagol à son égard. Réflexion qui devait forcément dénoter une intelligence, quelle qu'elle soit. Parfois, quand Maeglin partait à la chasse, ils s'observaient mutuellement, en silence. Les yeux jaunes bilieux imprimaient toujours en elle un frisson de dégoût, mais elle avait appris à dompter cette peur quasi viscérale qu'il lui donnait. Si il avait le don d'une parfaite maîtrise des langues, il n'en fit pourtant pas étalage. Il daignait à peine lui répondre quand elle essayait de lui parler. Ce colosse tout en muscles lui rappelait par moment l'archétype même du barbare sans cervelle, que l'on trouvait parfois dans certaines histoires. Pire, par moments elle se donnait l'impression d'être Dian Fossey devant un gorille, essayant d'établir un quelconque contact avec le primate. Maeglin était trop vaniteux, trop sûr de lui, pour voir le réel danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. Elle soupçonnait Shagol d'être en phase d'observation. Plus discret malgré sa forte corpulence, elle n'était cependant pas dupe. Cet Uruk-Haï l'étudiait. Quand il l'avait enlevé, près d'une année auparavant, déjà il avait fait démonstration d'une certaine autorité, et d'un sens de l'analyse plus poussé que ses congénères. Se remémorer ceci lui rappelait toujours Angrod, et la révélation de Maeglin. Elle cessait dès-lors ses tergiversations, et essayait de trouve un peu de repos.

.

La distance qui les rapprochait de l'Isengard se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. La menant inexorablement vers un destin qu'elle redoutait. Les bruits dans les forêts se faisaient plus rares. Même la nature semblait se terrer dans l'effroi. Attendant avec appréhension l'accouchement fétide que les entrailles de ce monde allaient enfanter. Tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois jours de marche, elle nota la fixité du regard de Maeglin sur sa personne. La lueur qu'elle décela dans ses prunelles claires, qui semblaient briller d'un feu étrange à la lueur du feu, la mit mal à l'aise. Voyant le sourire en coin qui lui lança, tous ses signaux d'alerte se mirent au rouge dans sa tête. Elle revit la même étincelle insane qu'elle avait vu chez lui quand il l'avait accosté dans les écuries. Feignant de pas l'avoir vu, elle concentra son attention sur le feu, et ne lui accorda plus aucune attention. Shagol était parti trouver du gibier, et elle regretta âprement son absence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa présence avait tendance à la rassurer.

« Vous comptez rester habillée ainsi pour vous présenter au Maître ? Demanda-t-il soudain, sa voix perçant la nuit dans un timbre quelque peu amusé qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Je pense qu'il est habitué à voir des vêtements elfiques non ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix égale, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. Ce qui apparemment ne lui convint pas, car il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lutta avec difficulté contre le mouvement de fuite qui la saisit.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plutôt ravi de voir vos frusques humaines ….. cela lui rappellerait sûrement le monde d'où il vient.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, et vous voudriez que je me change à présent, avant d'arriver là-bas ?! Déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix sèche en plantant sciemment son regard dans le sien ».

D'abord un peu surpris par sa réaction franchement combattive et effronté, son visage impassible se fendit d'un sourire torve. Il entendit le coeur de l'humaine qui lui faisait face, s'emballer peu à peu. La vigueur de ses battements alimentant ses instincts de prédateur. Accentuant son sourire qui aurait pu être charmant si la situation n'était pas si angoissante, il secoua légèrement la tête, et osant lui toucher l'épaule, il susurra :

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de grandes distractions depuis que nous avons entrepris ce voyage …. »

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec de cet attouchement délétère, et des flammes dans le regard elle cracha :

« Vous me prenez pour quoi ?! Une fille de joie ?! Je ne suis pas un passe-temps, ou un jouet ! Allez donc vous tripoter en solitaire dans les bois et oubliez-moi ! »

Il la saisit à la gorge d'une façon si vive qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Resserrant ses phalanges contre sa peau, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Il chuchota plus qu'il ne parla:

« Savez-vous combien d'humaines ont déjà succombé à mes assauts sale effrontée ?! Croyez-vous que je ressente une once de compassion ou de respect à votre égard ?! Vous n'êtes Rien !

\- Ho si Seigneur Maeglin ! Je suis votre Reine ! s'écria-t-elle alors, luttant contre la prise de constricteur qu'il avait sur elle ».

Cette phrase le gifla plus violemment encore qu'un coup. Elle vit ses lèvres trembler, et la fureur emplir son regard. Elle préférait mille fois mourir que de passer entre ses griffes. Elle n'avait pas encore rétabli le lien télépathique avec Thranduil, mais si telle chose avait lieu; il le saurait sûrement. Jamais elle ne voudrait lui infliger cela. Maeglin siffla entre ses dents :

« Vous n'êtes la reine de personne ni de rien sale chienne d'humaine ! Et je peux vous assurer que je vais vite vous l'inculquer ! »

Il la gifla si violemment qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le sol humide. La toisant de haut comme un vulgaire insecte en se relevant, il avait une attitude totalement dominatrice. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, mais elle n'abdiqua pas pour autant. Se redressant en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres d'un revers de la main, elle fit avec hargne :

« Je n'ai pas peur de Vous, Seigneur Maeglin ! Je ne suis pas une de vos proies habituelles ! Je me battrai, et fais le serment de vous défigurer si vous osez vous en prendre à moi de la sorte ! »

D'abord abasourdi par son répondant, il finit par en rire. Ses épaules se secouèrent laidement, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de dément. Faisant ondoyer sa crinière sombre dans un mouvement gracieux de la tête, il déclara très diverti par ses protestations :

« Je pense petite humaine que vous ne prenez pas encore l'ampleur de la situation, et dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes engluée ».

Il fondit sur elle, mais elle esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Agilement elle se remit sur pied, et passant outre l'expression médusée qui lui lançait, elle répondit avec aplomb :

« Ho que si, je le sais très bien. Mais je le répète, si vous voulez vous amuser à mes dépends, vous devrez en payer le prix ! »

Maeglin posa ses poings contre ses hanches, et inclinant la tête sur le côté comme pour jauger la situation, il finit par dire :

« Je comprends pourquoi le Roi Thranduil s'est à ce point attacher à vous. Vous êtes un animal de compagnie fort divertissant …. il allait ajouter quelque chose quand des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention ».

Shagol déboucha sur la petite clairière où ils avaient établi leur campement. Le cadavre d'une biche négligemment jetée en travers de ses épaules. Jetant le corps près du feu, il les observa un instant, et incendia littéralement Maeglin du regard.

« Le Maître la veut en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle ne doit porter aucune blessure Maeglin, quelle qu'elle soit !

\- Autrement quoi ? Tu comptes te mettre en travers de mon chemin, bête repoussante ?! Cracha l'elfe avec fiel ».

L'Uruk-Haï eut une grimace menaçante à l'égard de l'ellon, et ne se laissant pas le moins du monde impressionner, il s'avança lentement. Toisant Maeglin de haut, car l'elfe était plus petit que lui, il eut un sourire mauvais, et répondit dans un grognement sourd et effrayant :

« Tu sais que cela fait de longs mois que j'attends le moment où je pourrais arracher ta jolie petite gueule … ne me tente pas …. »

Deux cons de mâles testant leur virilité et leurs testostérones. Voilà à quoi ils lui firent penser sur l'instant. Cependant, même si elle ne rêvait que de les voir s'entretuer, elle avait besoin d'eux pour mener à bien sa mission. D'une voix monocorde elle coupa leur face à face en déclarant :

« Je la lui arracherai avant vous, Shagol. Si nous pouvions manger, cela m'arrangerai. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous étriper pendant mon repas ! ».

Les deux concernés la toisèrent, quelque peu abasourdis qu'elle utilise tel ton avec eux, mais cela eut l'effet escompté, et coupa leur élan guerrier. De mauvaise grâce ils s'attelèrent à dépecer la bête, la nettoyer, et enfin ils mangèrent en silence. A la fin de leur repas, Maeglin disparut dans la forêt, prétextant une sécurisation des lieux. Qui n'avait aucune utilité là où ils se situaient. Alexandra le soupçonna d'aller défouler sa frustration à l'abri des regards. Nettoyant ses couverts comme elle le pouvait, elle donnait des coups d'oeil vers Shagol, perplexe. _« Se pourrait-il qu'il soit ici uniquement pour me préserver de cet elfe débile ….? »._ Rangeant ses ustensiles, elle finit par poser la question :

« Vous êtes là pour me protégez de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shagol eut une étrange grimace à ces mots. Assis lourdement près du feu, il se saisit d'un cuissot sanguinolent, il répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Oui …. mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, humaine. Ton devenir et ta santé m'importe peu. Je veux juste honorer ma dette envers notre Maître, et lui obéir avec force et honneur.

\- Et bien au moins le ton est donné ! S'exclama Alexandra avec un sombre rictus. Elle mit une pièce de viande à cuire; même si elle avait déjà mangé tout son soul cette mise en scène était nécessaire pour faire durer la conversation. Puis elle plongea son attention sur les chairs qui roussissaient peu à peu.

\- Mais j'avoue … ajouta Shagol, qu'éviscérer cet elfe me comblerait de joie.

\- Pourquoi te retenir en ce cas ?! Elle employa le tutoiement pour aller dans le sens de la conversation qu'il avait emprunté. C'était une manoeuvre qui passait souvent inaperçue, mais qui portait souvent ses fruits.

\- Parce que le Maître a encore besoin de lui.

\- Tu voues un respect inconditionnel à cet être …. appuya Alexandra en le regardant directement ».

Les yeux jaunes de Shagol lui rendirent la pareille, et elle vit qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Cet être, aussi primitif soit-il, n'était pas totalement dénué de bon sens. _« Est-ce que cet étranger a raison ? Est-ce que ces monstres ont eux aussi des sentiments, des us, un sens de l'honneur ? J'avoue ne m'être jamais penchée sur leur cas … et pour cause … ils m'ont presque tuée ... »_ pensa Alexandra en fixant toujours son interlocuteur.

Les flammes jouaient de reflets clairs sur sa peau noire, et ses iris fauve brillaient comme ceux d'un loup affamé. Il était tout, sauf rassurant. Pourtant elle savait que sa présence lui était d'un secours inestimable. Qui que soit leur ennemi, il était clair qu'il connaissait ses « hommes », et qu'il était assez malin pour palier à toute éventualité. Chose qu'elle ne devrait pas oublier, de peur de commettre une faute irrémédiable.

« J'ai fait serment de le servir. Notre honneur est grand, malgré ce que pensent les Hommes. Même si nous ne rechignons jamais à goûter leur chair, ou goûter les plaisirs que leurs femmes offrent ! Il lui offrit un sourire éloquent qui lui colla une chair de poule atroce ».

Elle se souvint des livres qu'elle avait eu le loisir de parcourir durant son long séjour à Minas Tirith, et passant sur le dégoût manifeste que lui causait cette discussion, elle creusa plus avant. Après tout, il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache au mieux où elle mettait les pieds.

« J'ai lu des choses sur vous. Des choses horribles. Ta race n'existait pas il y a encore trois ans en arrière. Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle alors franco ».

Autre silence, plus long cette fois-ci. Arrachant un morceau de chair dégoulinant d'hémoglobine, il mâcha un bref moment, et avala d'un trait la viande à peine mastiquée.

« Saroumane est notre créateur. Que crois-tu ? Que les elfes et la race des hommes soient les seules à pouvoir engendrer des sang-mêlés ?! Il a choisi les femmes les plus robustes. A forcé l'union avec des orques. On devait les ouvrir en deux pour extirper de leurs ventres cette progéniture. Aucune n'a survécue à cette boucherie. Le regard de Shagol se fit lointain, et cette nostalgie morbide sembla lui procurer un certain plaisir. Puis il continua, ensuite les enfants étaient plongés dans une préparation magique qui leur donnait une croissance rapide. A peine quelques semaines, et nous naissions adultes, forts, et totalement prêts pour la guerre ! Il se frappa l'épaule du poing brusquement, accentuant de ce fait la fierté qu'il ressentait en parlant de cela. Il arrive parfois encore, que les orques et les Uruk-Haï s'acoquinent avec des femmes mortelles. Juste par plaisir, par divertissement …. même si nous ne sommes pas férus de votre race. Vous êtes si laids, si faibles ….

\- Pour la force je sais pas, mais vu ta tête tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener sur la beauté ! Lança-t-elle alors mordante ».

Il la toisa comme si il avait une folle devant lui. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi alors qu'il pouvait la briser en deux avec une telle facilité ? Puis, voyant son visage, il comprit que l'estoque n'était qu'un humour corrosif. Même si elle le pensait vraiment. En fait, elle testait son intelligence. La compréhension d'un second degrés en disait long sur l'intellect de son ennemi. Il eut un rictus bref et sec, puis montrant la viande qui était en train de noircir, il fit juste :

« Toi manger. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le maître ! ».

Elle sut alors que la discussion était terminée. Quelques minutes seulement, mais elle en savait déjà un peu plus. Et les informations que l'Uruk-Haï avaient donné, étaient plus que bienvenues.

 _« Sans extrapoler, je pense que les Uruk-Haï sont moins nombreux que les orques, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle en soit. Ces brutes m'effraient bien plus que leurs copains »_ réfléchit-elle en mangeant sa viande tranquillement. Néanmoins cette entrevue ne la rassurait guère. Si les elfes et les orques ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des femmes de ce monde, nul doute qu'elle n'était clairement pas en position de force. La solitude dont Thranduil lui avait parlé vint la mordre. Ô ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de son voyage qu'elle la ressentait, mais jamais avec autant de densité. Elle était compacte, étouffante, abrutissante. Quand elle fut allongée près de sa jument, elle leva les yeux vers les bruns qui la regardaient avec chaleur. Cet animal, aussi muet soit-il, était la seule chose qui lui donnait le courage de continuer. L'appui pour ne pas sombrer. Elle avait voulu attendre d'être à bon port pour ouvrir les vannes de son esprit, mais en cette nuit, l'absence de son âme soeur était trop cuisante. Tendant ses sens vers le Sud-Est, elle focalisa toute son attention, son énergie, vers son royal époux. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Elle fut submergée par un flot éclaboussant de pensées et d'inquiétudes diverses. Le tout agrémenté d'un amour effarant qui la déstabilisa un long moment. Clouant son esprit sous l'amplitude de ses assauts.

 _« Alexandra ! Enfin ! J'ai eu si peur !_ hurla presque Thranduil, sa voix télépathique arrivant enfin à passer au-dessus du tumulte que ses émotions injectait en elle ».

Dans la nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin elle l'entendait à nouveau. Sa présence perçant la nuit noire dans laquelle elle était plongée, comme un astre des plus flamboyant. La berçant de sa tendre chaleur.

 _« Je vais bien mon amour. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas relié nos âmes avant. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de …._

\- _Je sais …_ la coupa-t-il avant même qu'elle ne s'excuse.

\- _Nous arriverons bientôt. Je ne peux rester longtemps avec toi, je suis certaine que ce connard de Maeglin trouverait le moyen de voir mon petit manège._

 _\- Maeglin ?_

\- _Oui …_ elle ressentit sa surprise mêlée à un courroux sans nom. _Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant … je …. je me suis dit qu'au final ça ne changerait pas grand chose aux faits »._

Malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui, elle le savait, il répondit :

 _« En effet … mais quand je lui mettrai la main dessus Alexandra, je fais le serment de l'étriper ... »_

Elle sut que sa phrase n'était pas qu'une métaphore. Elle tira sa couverture sur elle, et vint enfouir sa tête à moitié dedans, histoire de camoufler au mieux son visage. Au-dessus d'elle s'étalait la carte du ciel. Les étoiles lumineuses battant dans un azur d'encre. Seule la tête de sa jument passait parfois dans son champ de vision. La bête ne s'éloignait jamais d'elle la nuit. Alexandra savait qu'elle l'avertirait si quelque chose la menaçait. Les chevaux elfiques étaient des animaux étonnants, au courage et à l'intelligence peu communs.

« _Comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda enfin Thranduil _. Je ne cesse de penser à toi … de me poser mille questions qui me torturent l'âme …._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon époux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis ce genre de situation … enfin … si on met de côté le fait que je sois sur un monde inconnu, avec des êtres fantastiques, et que je sois totalement seule pour cette mission. Personne pour assurer mes arrières_ ».

Elle lut ses angoisses sans mal, et cela lui froissa le coeur. Aimante, elle lança un souffle télépathique des plus doux.

 _« Chut Amour …. tout va bien se passer …. »_ elle se sentit même étrangement sereine en disant cela. Comme si un être supérieur lui susurrait justement cela à l'oreille. Ne voulant pas lancer leurs esprits réunis dans un maelström de peurs en tous genres, elle s'évertua à penser à des choses agréables. Elle se remémora leurs précieux instants, leurs échanges passionnés, et les autres plus subtils, faits de discussions et de sourires intimes. Le roi des elfes comprit, et en fit autant. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les tendres pensées de son immortel amant. Au petit matin c'est le coeur plus léger qu'elle se prépara. Elle vit aux regards de Maeglin que sa bonne humeur relative la trahissait. Il fallait qu'elle soit bien plus prudente à l'avenir.

.

* * *

.

Proche de l'Isengard, en territoire plus ou moins sous contrôle, ils n'avaient plus à faire des marches nocturnes. Ce qui soulageait l'humaine sans l'ombre d'un doute. Bien que les nuits sur Arda soient des joyaux à elles seules. Elle se réjouissaient de voir à nouveau les couleurs vives du jour. Le bleu du ciel, les verts des arbres, les fleurs s'épanouissant sous la caresse de l'été naissant. Les sons étaient également différents. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes oiseaux qui chantaient. Ni les mêmes animaux qui entonnaient leurs cris dans le lointain. Quand ils franchirent les limites de leur royaume, tout devint silencieux. Et Alexandra, face à ce silence qui plombait même l'atmosphère, sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle ouvrit à nouveau son esprit à Thranduil, qui resta muet. Sa présence était bien confortablement ancrée en elle, mais il craignait trop pour sa vie, pour émettre quoi que ce soi.

 _« Nous y sommes …._ déclara-t-elle à la vue de la montagne qui se dressait à présent à quelques kilomètres d'eux.

 _\- Je sais … garde l'esprit clair, quoi qu'il arrive meleth … autrement je ne pourrais correctement voir ce que tu vois._

 _\- Je vais essayer …._ répondit-elle, sa voix télépathique tremblotant comme si elle avait parlé à voix haute.

 _\- Je t'aime …._ murmura-t-il, et dans ces quelques mots explosèrent tous ses sentiments pour elle, au point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tourner brides et s'enfuir. Ce qui naturellement serait des plus stupide.

 _\- Je sais ….._ ».

Thranduil, à des centaines et des centaines de lieux, ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement à cette réponse. Face à une des grandes fenêtres du salon, il se tourna de biais vers Aredhel, et ordonna « Tiens-toi prêts, ils vont entrer ». L'ellon, assis devant la grande table, parchemins et plumes prêts à l'emploi, attendait nerveusement les descriptifs de son souverain. Si Thranduil étaient leurs yeux, lui serait les phalanges qui retranscriraient tout. Il serait dès-lors plus facile de tout expliquer aux rois et seigneurs, cartes et plans en mains. Legolas était dans la pièce, assis dans un des fastueux fauteuil, immobile, crispé, ne respirant presque plus. L'instant était à la fois d'une importance capitale, et une effroyable déchirure.

La tour d'Orthanc s'élevait à quelques lieux sur leur gauche. Pic noir et solitaire, qui perçait l'horizon comme une aiguille. Maeglin prit un sentier étroit qui serpentait à travers les rochers, et ils commencèrent leur ascension. Elle ne fut pas longue, trente mètres au bas mot. Alexandra serra ses doigts sur les rênes de son cheval, comme s'agrippant instinctivement à la seule choses qui la rattachait physiquement à ceux qu'elle aimait. Le mur lisse et gris se dressait comme un obstacle infranchissable, et elle se demanda où pouvait bien être l'entrée. Harthad commença à avoir des mouvements impatients. Elle vit ses oreilles tourner dans tous les sens, captant des sons que l'humaine n'arrivait pas à distinguer. L'elfe mit pied-à-terre, et Shagol lui passa devant. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers le monticule de granit, et Alexandra se demanda si ils allaient escalader à partir de là. Quelle ne fut pas stupeur quand elle vit la silhouette massive se faire engloutir par la montagne, disparaissant à leur vue. Les yeux ronds, elle resta plantée sur sa selle, n'en revenant pas du prodige dont elle était témoin. Maeglin lui adressa un sourire hautain, et déclara comme si c'était la logique même :

« Un sortilège d'illusion. Saroumane a créé une véritable place forte invisible aux non initiés. Les entrées sont nombreuses, et toutes sont couvertes par un sort d'occultation. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous soyons bêtes au point de tout faire au grand jour ? Si ? »

Elle secoua la tête, légèrement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. _« Putain ! De la Vraie Magie ! Les illusionnistes de mon monde peuvent aller se rhabiller ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec un regain d'humour noir des plus grinçant. Après quelques secondes, elle vit Maeglin s'impatienter, et lui cracher :

« Bon vous descendez où je dois venir vous décoller les fesses moi-même de votre selle ! »

Elle sursauta presque face à tant de véhémence. Le fait qu'elle lui ait tenu tête lui était resté en travers de la gorge, et elle voyait à son comportement, que ce cher elfe était passé maître dans l'art de la rancune. Réellement à contre-coeur elle se laissa glisser le long de sa monture, et prenant ses affaires, elle enleva le bridon à sa jument, et la fixa solidement aux accroches de la selle. L'ellon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et fit méprisant:

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle va rester sagement ici à vous attendre, ou qu'elle va vous suivre de son plein grès là-dedans !

\- Non Maeglin …. je ne crois rien de cela …. fit-elle simplement en venant caresser le chanfrein de la noble bête. Elle lui flatta l'encolure, et la serra contre elle. Accueillant avec bonheur, et ce pour la dernière fois, la chaleur rassurante de son corps gracieux. Adieu mon amie …. va à présent. Sauve-toi …. _Aran Thranduil_ ! S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle donnait une petit claque affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jument ».

L'animal cabra et fit un demi-tour vif sur ses postérieurs. Elle partit alors dans un galop effréné, dévalant la pente abrupte agilement, pour disparaître dans un nuage de poussière que sa course soulevait à son passage. Alexandra se mordit la joue, et refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Se tournant vers Maeglin, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea enfin vers lui.

« Si vous comptiez pouvoir partir un jour d'ici vivante, vous venez de laisser filer vos dernières chances d'y parvenir ! Prononça Maeglin narquois.

\- Qui vous dit que je souhaite repartir d'ici vivante ?! Rétorqua-t-elle alors flegmatique, ce qui scia l'elfe à son côté ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction ».

Elle dut calmer le rugissement indigné que Thranduil fit exploser dans sa tête. Mais ne fallait-il pas qu'elle noie le poisson le plus possible ? Maeglin la devança, et elle eut le réflexe de retenir sa respiration quand elle passa la masse illusoire. Elle s'attendait à ressentir un malaise, une douleur, quelque chose, mais rien. Le passage se faisait avec une facilité déconcertante.

La première choses qui l'agressa, fut la chaleur. Bien que loin d'égaler les morsures du soleil, et malgré une certaine fraîcheur, il faisait moite. Une odeur âcre de moisissure et de tout un tas d'autres choses, lui brula les sinus un court instant. Puis, ses yeux durent se faire à la pénombre. Elle pensait déboucher sur une sorte d'usine à ciel couvert, mais non. Ils étaient juste sur le seuil d'un boyau caverneux et lugubre, qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Les quelques torches alignées sur les murs, lui donnaient à peine une clarté suffisante pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. Maeglin ne l'attendait pas vraiment, connaissant les lieux, il filait comme un rat dans son égout. Quand elle déboucha sur l'immense escalier en colimaçon qui desservait tous les étages, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Le mont était creux à son centre. Une faible lueur pointait à son sommet, comme un astre perdu dans un océan de ténèbres. Le reste était une succession d'étages, de salles, le tout relié par cet immense escalier qui donnait également sur le vide central sur un des côtés. Les parapets étaient à la fois compacts et creux suivant les endroits, plus ou moins taillés dans la roches. Inspirant à fond, essayant de calmer la peur qui s'insinuait en elle par tous ses pores, elle pensa défaitiste _« Et voilà … nous y sommes …. et maintenant ? »._

 _._

* * *

 _._


	49. Le Maître

**.AccroOvampire:** Je voulais faire les Uruks légèrement "plus évolués" vu qu'ils sont issus d'une autre souche que les orques. Façonnés par Saroumane, et ayant plus de pouvoirs qu'eux en Isengard (du moins comme je l'ai perçu dans l'histoire), je voulais garder cela. Oui on voudrait que Thranduil soit là pour leur mener la vie dure héhé ;). La cité de Thranduil est vidée, ainsi que l'Eryn Lasgalen, Minas Tirith elle non, au contraire même, vu que les nains sont venus la squatter après s'être fait botter les fesses ^^ . Fondcombe, est "normale", car les attaques ne sont pas allées si loin à l'Ouest dans les Montagnes (même si c'est de là que tout part, comme je le souligne dans un des chapitres, la roche est plus dure à percer ;) ). Les Valar faire un cadeau ? Qui sait ... on ne sait jamais avec eux ! XD. Mais tu as raison pour le caractère du gosse ! MDR (rien que d'imaginer le truc omg). Merci pour tous tes encouragements, qui sont toujours les plus que bienvenus, et font énormément de bien ^^.

 **.Neiphtys16: ** Que répondre ? Si ce n'est que j'essaye toujours de vous écrire des scènes entre dure réalité et poésie. J'aime lire que cela a procuré des émotions ... je le souhaite toujours quand je publie ... ^^. Oui, tu as compris le symbolisme, la boucle est bouclée ;) . Haaaa la scène des adieux Alex et Legolas ! Que je suis contente si elle t'a à ce point plu ! ^^ J'ai tenté de faire au mieux pour retranscrire ce lien puissant qui les lie. Ouiii pour le paternel de Maeglin ! Héhé, je savais que cela créerait la surprise, j'avais pourtant semé mes petits cailloux blancs ! XD Shagol est particulier, et je voulais faire les Uruks légèrement supérieurs aux orques de base. L'amour qui lie Thranduil et Alex est devenu purement éthéré, et on s'aperçoit qu'il prend en puissance vu la distance qui les sépare ;) Rencontre avec le maître des lieux ... maintenant ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 **.Eilonna:** Tu sais que je ne fais jamais des choses "à l'eau de rose", ou alors, pour de brefs moments. Les choses sérieuses commencent, qu'en sera-t-il de leur devenir à tous ? Et bien ... tu le sauras en lisant la suite ! Na ! XD L'action ne sera tout de même pas pour de suite là maintenant, tu sais que j'aime vous faire mijoter ! :p

 **.Toutouille :** Plus que ravie que ces instants t'émeuvent à ce point ;) c'est réellement un très beau compliment venant de ta part. Mon Legolas n'est jamais "cucul la praline" dans mes histoires si ça peut te rassurer ! ^^ Oui tu le soulignes bien, romance pour adultes, tout peut arriver en effet. Maeglin ... l'elfe le plus pourri de la création ! Mdr. Clair qu'il en tient une couche le gaillard. Mandos ? Suis même pas sûre qu'il aura le droit de seulement fouler le seuil de ses cavernes ! XD J'ai fait pas mal de passage de conseil, et réunion politique, comme tu le dis si bien, ça donne plus de corps et de réalité à l'histoire. Et mais ... put*** que j'ai ri en voyant ta connerie sur Hollande et le 49.3, comme je te disais, on pourrait faire une super impro totalement barrée avec ça ! ^^ J'espère tout de même que mon méchant te plaira :)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Alors va pour Lady Chamallow ! Oui l'histoire, la chronologie, le passif, sont très importants. Tu sais que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à le travailler (regarde Dresseuse de Chevaux ! OMG si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'y serais jamais arrivée !). Je suis ravie de la partager, surtout avec des gens comme toi ^^. Naaan impossible que Legolas et elle se séparent fâchés ! T'imagines le truc ?! Rhhaaaa ! :p Oui je veux traiter Shagol comme Tolkien décrivait ses orques, avec un certain sens de l'honneur, et des us qui leurs étaient propres. YES ! Darren, Ailein et Maeglin ont le même père ! héhé ... tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-ci ! :p Les balades dans les bois sont de beaux souvenirs ... mais tout à sa raison ... Bisous aussi joli Chamallow ! ^^

 **Maurore** : Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir oubliée dans les réponses, je répare ça de suite ! ;) La rencontre est dans ce chapitre, d'autres se succèderont, en même temps, elle n'a pas trop le choix la pauvre Alors Legolas ... Legolas ... Legolas ... lui il est à part. Il a des sentiments très forts envers Alexandra, qui oscillent entre amitié sincère, et amour plus ambiguë. Je l'avais noté à un moment, il sent que leurs destins sont liés, mais n'arrive pas à déterminer en quoi encore. De plus, comme elle lui a sauvé la vie, il ressent une dette éternelle envers elle ... Non tu n'es pas méchante, tu réagis juste à l'histoire et aux réactions des protagonistes, et crois-moi, j'en suis la première heureuse ! et ouais je confirme ... il s'est senti con ! XD Thranduil est en effet à une place fort peu enviable. Il voit tout, entend tout, mais ne peut agir ... quand on le connait, on se demande si il ne va pas péter un câble à un moment héhé ! Et voilà suite en ligne ... et je te présente encore, mes plus sincères excuses ! :)

 **.Wendy:** Hey ! Ravie de te revoir ici :) C'est très gentil de ta part de me faire ce beau compliment, même si je suis la première à le dire, ma fic est loin d'être parfaite ! ;) Des fautes ci et là, d'inattention le plus souvent, mais mea culpa :) Alexandra est un comme un chat, elle essaye de toujours retomber sur ses pattes, mais que l'attend-il exactement ? ... suspens ... :p

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Mesdames Chapitre en Ligne !**_

 _ **Enfin voilà venu le temps de la rencontre !**_

 _ **Le temps de certaines réponses !**_

 _ **J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ... et vous donnera envie de continuer cette histoire !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Les silhouettes de Shagol et de Maeglin la distançaient de quelques mètres. Elle les suivit, essayant de ne pas sombrer sous la peur toujours plus oppressante qui lui tordait les boyaux. Des colonnes de fumées blanches remontaient des profondeurs, et avec elles, les clameurs déchirantes et lugubres des suppliciés. Voix d'hommes et de femmes, s'extirpant de leur gorge comme celle d'un animal que l'on saigne. La puanteur mélangée aux moites exhalaisons de cette gueule béante, sur lequel s'ouvrait cet interminable escalier, lui fit plisser le nez dans une grimace de dégoût. Un froid mordant coula le long de son échine, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir ce réflexe absurde de serrer ses affaires contre elle. Comme si ces dernières allaient avoir la force de soutenir ses défaillances. Ne voulant pas être de trop distancée, elle se pencha néanmoins au-dessus du vide, pour essayer de déceler les bas-fonds de cette fosse abyssale. Dans les tréfonds de la montagne, rougeoyant comme l'oeil unique d'un cyclope, les forges brûlaient et crachaient les flammes. Elle ne put réellement distinguer que des formes floues et noires, s'affairant à une tâche colossale. Instinctivement elle leva le nez vers le ciel obstrué, son instinct de survie cherchant déjà une échappatoire. Mais elle ne vit que la trouée de lumière, si lointaine, qu'elle ressemblait à une étoile solitaire. Puis, dans une spirales qui semblait ne pas finir, les espaces dégagés, les torches et autres portes, habillaient les murs nus et sombres, qui suintaient sous l'humidité ambiante. Faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les marches, elle finit par suivre son escorte. Gardant le menton haut et digne, elle essaya de passer outre les regards de ceux ou celles qu'ils croisaient. Intérêt, suspicion, surprise … tout y passait. Elle serra le poing sous certains sifflements et autres interpellations plus que grivoises, et inconvenantes. Cependant, elle en avait quelque fois l'expérience sous certains navires. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, si ils pensaient l'impressionner avec ça, c'était en vain.

Ils croisèrent nombre de quidams, Homme, Nain, Elfe, Orque, Uruk-Haï, tous allant et venant, ne faisant plus attention à leurs différences, oeuvrant à leur tâche sans donner plus d'intérêt aux autres. Elle s'appliqua à tout regarder, à tout détailler.

 _« Voilà d'où vient la réelle force de notre ennemi Thranduil …. ils sont tous de connivence. Nulle race, nuls dieux, nulle différence dans l'entreprise. Alors que vous êtes encore à faire vos petites « guéguerres » avec les nains ou les autres peuples, eux ont déjà dépassé ce stade …. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps cet être est sûr votre monde, mais il a réussi là où vous avez échoué …_

 _\- Non … rien ne saurait effacer des siècles de rancoeurs, Alexandra. Je suis certain que tout ceci n'est que poudre aux yeux. Tu devras essayer de voir à quel point ils sont tous liés._

 _\- Ho merci ! Je n'y aurai pas songé moi-même !_ Rétorqua-t-elle mordante. _Nous aurons ces éléments de réponse un peu plus tard. Je gage que cet homme voudra m'en mettre plein la vue, et, je compte bien là-dessus d'ailleurs._

 _\- Méfie-toi, meleth …. toutes ces attentions qui pèsent sur toi, mettent mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je te sais forte mais …_

 _\- Mais rien ! Je suis forte et puis c'est tout !_ Le coupa-t-elle avec un humour noir incisif ».

Thranduil savait qu'elle agissait ainsi pour se redonner courage et contenance. Mais si leurs ennemis la voyait telle que lui la voyait en ces instants, nul doute qu'ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Il ne répondit rien, et resta concentré sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux …. ou plutôt, sous le regard de son esprit. Aredhel, assidu, retranscrivait le plus fidèlement possible tout ce que son souverain lui décrivait.

Ils montèrent longuement, très longuement. Passèrent devant des prisons, des couloirs, des lieux de vie. A voir tout ce « beau monde » vivant là-dedans, et évoluer dans ces boyaux sans fin, cela lui donna l'impression d'observer des vers grouillant dans les intestins d'un Titan. Elle vit la condition des femmes parquées dans l'immense geôle, dont l'enfilade de barreaux ne dissimulait rien de leur infortune. Elle croisa subrepticement quelques uns de leurs regards, lisant dans leurs prunelles apeurées, de la compassion. Nulle ne pouvait savoir que son devenir ici, ne serait pas ce qu'elles vivaient, elles. Un vil pincement dans le thorax et l'abdomen la saisirent. Même si elle ne pouvait se mentir, elle louait cet état de fait. Braquant résolument son regard sur ses deux guides, elle fit au mieux pour faire celle qui ne se focalisait sur rien, et surtout pas sur ça. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir.

Elle suffoquait. Son coeur battait atrocement, au point de la faire souffrir. Après des minutes interminables, ils quittèrent ce qu'elle identifia comme les quartiers du bas, pour prendre encore plus de hauteur. L'escalier se fit légèrement plus clair, les torches plus espacées. Dans les murs se trouvaient à présent de profondes meurtrières taillées à même le flanc de la montagne, pour donner de l'air frais, et un semblant de clarté. Les couloirs étaient moins nombreux, et les pièces également. Même si elle avait pour elle un bon sens de l'orientation, malgré les légendes urbaines qui qualifiaient les femmes comme en étant dépourvue, là, elle ne savait plus du tout où étaient les points cardinaux. A force de tourner dans les ténèbres, tout ressemblait à tout. Ou rien ne ressemblait à rien. Quand les pas de Shagol qui résonnaient devant elle se stoppèrent ; vu que ceux de Maeglin étaient insonores; elle sut qu'ils étaient enfin arriver. Passant sur les muscles de ses jambes, et surtout de ses cuisses, qui la cuisaient après cette montée, elle essaya également de calmer sa respiration. Elle s'essuya les perles de sueur qui ornaient son front et ses tempes, et elle se posta entre eux. Le couloir se dévoilait au devant, dégagé, presque totalement éclairé par la lueur du jour. Elle sentit Maeglin la pousser sans ménagement pour qu'elle avance, en lui sortant sèchement « Il vous attend ! Sachez vous tenir ! ». Le regard incendiaire qu'elle lui jeta le fit sourire. Avançant un pied, elle s'aventurait enfin sur le sentier qui allait tout lui dévoiler. Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur le cuir et le tissu synthétique de ses sacs. Tremblant malgré elle, elle avança bravement. Priant tous les dieux, tous les saints, toutes les essences supérieures, que si elle devait y passer, que ce soit au moins bref et sans douleur. Thranduil perçut sa morbide prière et la tança : _« Il ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour te mener à lui, pour te tuer ! Ce ne serait ni tactique, ni très intelligent ! »_. L'ourlet des lèvres de l'humaine s'incurvèrent dans un sourire tiré. Cette pensée, claquante comme un fouet, était vraie, et lui redonna un peu confiance. Toquant à la porte, elle retint sa respiration un instant. Le temps sembla se figer sur place, comme baigné dans un hiver sans fin. Une voix assez vaillante lui répondit, et la paume moite de sa main se saisit du loquet. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait, mais peut-être pas à ça. Au lieu de découvrir un lieu de perdition avec toutes sortes d'armes ou d'engins de tortures, elle se trouva en face d'un appartement vaste et éclairé, où tout un tas de livres, de documents, d'encre et de plumes, siégeait dans un capharnaüm organisé. Refermant la porte derrière elle, sa main glissa le long de la poignée, tandis que sa bouche ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévoiler un « ho » de stupeur muette.

Une luminosité mordorée saturait les lieux. Alors qu'au dehors la pierre grise, presque noire de la montagne offrait un décor lugubre, froid et inhospitalier, cet endroit en était l'antagonisme parfait. Comme Alice traversant le miroir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dépassé une limite spatio-temporelle. De hautes bibliothèques recouvraient les pans de murs qui n'étaient pas dissimulés derrière de majestueuses tapisseries, digne d'un moyen-âge des plus fastueux. Faites de fil d'or, d'argent, de velours ou de soie, les enluminures chatoyaient sous les assauts timides des bougies disposées un peu partout. Elle ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elles avaient été lavé spécialement pour l'occasion. Une grande table circulaire prenait une bonne partie de la pièce centrale. Un établi rectangulaire; à à peine un mètre d'un meuble de bibliothèque faisant coin; était posé. Le bois sombre dévoré par tout un monticule de feuilles tâchées d'encre noire. Certaines d'entre elles faisaient des étoiles abstraites, s'étirant comme si elles voulaient s'échapper des vélins. Des tubes à essai, et un matériel de distillation trônaient également dessus. De l'eau bouillonnante exhalait une fumée blanche et vaporeuse, digne d'un lever de nuages. Le lieu était encore plus fourni en savoirs et fourbis en tout genre, que les meilleures boutiques d'apothicaire, et archives de Minas Tirith. Alexandra se faisait l'impression d'avoir pénétrée un lieu de culte quelconque, où la Recherche était la divinité qui le gardait. _« Cela me fait penser à quelques représentations fantasmagoriques de films de S-F, quand le héros entre dans le repaire d'un mage … ou d'un savant fou …. »_ pensa-t-elle. La seconde option lui donnant étrangement le frisson, comme si une clairvoyance funeste venait la chatouiller. Elle osa s'avancer un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout regarder. Au fond de la pièce, deux meurtrières, un peu plus larges que celles qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs, ornaient le mur. Un vent frais accompagnait une lumière ténue, qui passait péniblement en deux grand rais lumineux et obliques. Une ombre bougea légèrement dans l'embrasure de la porte qui séparait cette salle, au reste du lieu de vie. Les yeux d'Alexandra bifurquèrent instinctivement vers le mouvement, et sa poitrine se serra. Il était là. Dans les pénombres, détaillant toutes ses réactions. La poitrine de l'humaine se serra, elle ressentit une décharge d'adrénaline lui tétaniser le corps une nano seconde, puis, inspirant à fond, elle essaya de calmer son coeur qui commençait déjà à s'emballer. Après tout, elle ne savait pas encore, à quelle sauce elle allait être « mangée ». L'homme croulait sous une immense cape bordée d'une fourrure épaisse et aussi grise que le tissus. La capuche couvrant sa tête, elle ne put voir son visage. Voûté, il s'avança vers elle, tel un vieil ecclésiastique asthmatique, tant sa respiration était forte. Une canne richement sculptée retenant une partie de son poids, il vint vers elle, lentement. Le souffle du tissus frottant les tapis et les dalles froides, devenant aussi irritable à l'ouïe que le bruit d'une craie sur un tableau.

« Ainsi donc, vous voilà. Celle dont j'ai entendu si souvent parler …. approchez …. »

La voix était étonnamment chaude, voire bienveillante. Ce qui la mit deux fois plus sur ses gardes. Luttant contre la peur qui était en train de la paralyser peu à peu, elle s'exécuta. A un mètre de lui, encerclée par les chaises, tables et autres meubles, elle resta néanmoins droite. Elle savait, que si les choses se corsaient, que son corps se défendrait naturellement. Nul doute qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante d'ici, mais au moins, elle aurait le loisir de couper la tête de ce dragon infernal qu'était leur ennemi. Elle visa les mains ridées et creuses, semblant décharnées au point d'appartenir à une momie. Le visage émacié, sillonné par les ans, la toisait sans mot dire. Les yeux profondément ancrés dans leurs orbites, elle ne put voir leur couleur, ou même leur expression, tant la lourde capuche recouvrait tout. Il devait être grand à la base, au moins aussi grand qu'elle. Mais son corps, tordu comme un cep de vigne, n'arrivait plus à caler son visage à la hauteur de la femme en face de lui.

« Sont-ce vos affaires ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un faible mouvement de tête vers son sac-à-dos.

Elle nota le fort accent qu'il avait. Les syllabes roulaient presque gracieusement entre ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas être de la même origine qu'elle. Cette diction ne lui était pas inconnue. Faisant glisser ses bagages au sol, elle hocha la tête en répondant :

« Oui, j'ai tout amené avec moi ….

\- Ho … pour rien laissé de votre passage je présume ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- En effet ….. »

Il observa les sacs qui gisaient au sol, et reniflant brusquement il annonça :

« Bien. Je vous verrai pour le repas de ce soir. Venez avec juste vos affaires de terriennes …. le reste m'importe guère, et n'a pour moi, aucun intérêt. Shagol sera votre escorte …. je vous conseille, par ailleurs, de ne pas essayer de vous soustraire à sa vigilance, il est, votre meilleure assurance vie en ces lieux. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair … répondit Alexandra avec aplomb, réellement soulagée de voir qu'elle avait à nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même ».

Le Maître inspira longuement, et expira tout aussi lentement. Ce simple geste était, apparemment, tout un effort pour lui.

 _« Et c'est ce débris qui cause tant de terreurs et de souffrances ?! Un pas de travers et il va se péter le col du fémur ! Tout ceci n'est pas normal ….. »_ pensa Alexandra en aiguisant son regard.

Il tapa sèchement le sol du bout de sa canne, et d'une voix plus puissante qu'elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner, il héla :

« Shagol ! La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, et le colosse à la peau brune apparut. Conduis notre invitée jusque ses appartements. Tu seras garant de sa sécurité le temps de son séjour parmi nous …. »

Le sourire qui accentua les rides profondes du bas de son visage, déformant ainsi son faciès sans âge, la fit grimacer. Elle n'aima pas tous les sous-entendus que pouvait receler cette fin de phrase. Shagol hocha simplement la tête, et Alexandra sut qu'il ne dérogerait pas au devoir que son Maître venait de lui donner. Elle entendit l'armoire à glaces derrière elle rouvrir la porte, et elle sut qu'elle devait disposer. Passant outre le sourire satisfait, et quasi narquois que lui lança Maeglin quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle suivit son nouveau « chien de garde ». Et vu la taille dudit « chien », ce n'était pas un simple pékinois, ce qui en un sens, la rassura malgré elle. Ils longèrent le couloir en sens inverse, et Shagol ouvrit une porte sur leur gauche. Ainsi donc, ses appartements n'étaient pas loin du ceux du seigneur des lieux. Vu le nombre de portes jalonnant l'accès, elle n'était pas la seule non plus. Plus que sûr que Maeglin devait dormir ici, il ne se rabaisserait pas à dormir dans la fange des basses couches. Quant à Shagol, cet être devait bien se passer d'un bon lit sans problème. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il pouvait ne pas dormir comme leurs cousins les Orques ? Alexandra se souvenait très bien d'où provenaient ces derniers. Des Elfes, convertis par Morgoth après des souffrances et des tortures inimaginables. Si les elfes pouvaient engendrer des sang-mêlés, nul doute en effet, que les Orques puissent en faire autant. Coulant un regard de biais à Shagol en passant le pas de la porte, elle frissonna de nouveau. Tout ici respirait la mort, le vice. Une atmosphère qui affaiblissait toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Par quoi allait-elle passer avant de ce sortir d'ici ? Allait-elle s'en sortir seulement ?!

 _« Je t'interdis de penser telle chose tu entends?! »_ rugit soudainement la voix de Thranduil qui la sortit de son état d'apitoiement passager.

 _« On peut dire que tu as le don de donner les coups de pied aux fesses quand il le faut mon amour …. »_ répondit-il quelque peu mordante, mais diablement heureuse de l'entendre présentement.

Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol, non loin de l'entrée, et ne se retourna pas quand Shagol lui précisa :

« Inutile de vouloir fuir, tu t'en doutes bien. Je reviendrai te chercher quand le Maître l'aura décidé. En entendant installe-toi ….. confortablement ... ».

Elle nota la pointe d'ironie qui perça dans cette voix sombre, et elle ne fit que hausser les épaules en retour, comme si ce détail n'était pas de grande importance. Ce qui était, en effet, le cas. Comme elle le répétait souvent aux gens de ce monde, ils ne savaient pas par quoi elle était passée sur Terre. Elle entendit le battant se refermer, et la clé tourner dans le mécanisme. Un faible rictus dédaigneux s'échappa de ses lèvres tant elle trouvait ce geste stupide. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour partir maintenant. Mettant les mains sur les hanches, elle pensa avec un splendide humour noir dont elle avait le secret :

 _« Digne d'une chambre de souveraine ! Y a pas à dire, ils savent recevoir ! »_

Elle entendit en fond la voix mentale de Thranduil rire doucement. Même si elle le savait, il n'avait certes pas le coeur à cela. Ses appartements étaient rudimentaires. Une allure spartiate qui ne lui déplût pas. Elle préférait la rudesse, cela avait tendance à garder tous les sens en éveil. Il flottait comme une vieille odeur de moisi et d'humidité stagnante, assez âcre, qui lui colla une fugace moue d'écoeurement sur le visage. Il fallait tout de même avouer, que malgré l'austérité des lieux, ce devait être le luxe comparé à d'autres espaces de couchage dans cette forteresse. Une grande pièce faisait lieu de chambre et de salle à manger. Quelques chandeliers étaient disposés aux murs. Maigres flambeaux luttant contre les pénombres ambiantes. Le lit était positionné contre un mur, près d'une grande meurtrière où la lumière du jour, et les courants d'air, s'engouffraient. La luminosité n'était pas énorme, juste suffisante pour ne pas se cogner partout. Une table ronde et une chaise siégeaient près d'une armoire où elle se décida à poser ses sacs sans même les déballer. Au fond à gauche s'érigeait une autre petite porte. Tout au plus quelques lattes de bois grossières retenues par des charnières et des gonds en fer forgé, rouillant sous l'humidité. La fermeture rudimentaire, un simple loquet qui se soulevait pour se dégager de son support, était froide, et du métal suintait quelques perles d'eau. Elle ouvrit le battant, et découvrit sa salle de bains. Pas de baignoire, juste un grand bac circulaire en granit, qui s'ouvrait pour être vidé par un bouchon sur le bas. L'eau s'écoulait après dans une rigole qui perçait le mur et conduisait les eaux usées dans la nature. La cuve était alimentée par deux sorties obstruées par des vannes grossières. A sa grande surprise, quand elle les ouvrit, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait l'eau chaude. Une meurtrière de plus ornait le mur en face du bac minéral, laissant les vents entrer dans de longs hululements. Les latrines se tenaient au fond. Elle souleva le couvercle en bois pour découvrir un puits sans fond qui s'enfonçait dans la pierre, descendant loin en contre bas de la montagne. L'air reflua et lui ramena des odeurs nauséabondes qui lui firent plisser le nez. Elle laissa choir le battant pour bloquer les effluves, puis décida de se laver. Ayant apporté ses ustensiles de toilette, elle alla les chercher, puis pris ses affaires de Terriennes. Après un bon décrassage en bonne et due forme, elle s'habilla. Un miroir sur pied poussiéreux et tâché lui renvoya une étrange image d'elle-même. Le reflet de celle qu'elle fut jadis, quand elle était encore sur Terre. Ses vêtements lui allaient toujours bien. Confortables et fonctionnels. Elle rechaussa ses rangers, et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Le matelas fait de paille était des plus inconfortable, mais épuisée comme elle l'était, elle aurait pu dormir à même le sol. Visant que la porte de la salle d'eau était fermée, elle tira une couverture sur le bas de son corps, et essaya de trouver un peu de repos.

 _« Tu m'avertiras si tu détectes quelque chose de suspect ?_

 _\- Cela veut dire que je serai pleinement en mesure de lire tes rêves Alexandra ….. veux-tu vraiment que …. demanda Thranduil inquiet. Les rêves étant une des parts les plus intimes d'un être._

 _\- Oui … je le veux. Le psychisme humain pourra néanmoins te déstabiliser, nous sommes bien plus torturés que vous, les Elfes. Mais je te fais confiance … tu me connais … quoi que tu voies, je sais que tu sauras faire la part des choses. Et que tu comprendras ….._

 _\- Alors soit. Je t'avertirai si je capte par l'intermédiaire de ton esprit endormi, quoi que ce soit d'étrange._

 _\- Merci …._ fit-elle simplement en fermant les paupières ».

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle l'entendit dire:

« _Meleth … tu me manques …._

 _\- Toi aussi …. nous serons bientôt réunis, ne t'en fais pas. Quand j'aurai terminé ma mission, je reviendrai …_

 _\- Ou je viendrai te chercher si nécessaire !_

 _\- Ho de ça je n'en doute pas ….. pas du tout même …._ répondit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire ».

Oui. Elle le savait. Il serait prêt à défier un Balrog au besoin pour venir la sauver. Cette douce pensée berça son début de somnolence. Sentant l'esprit logé tendrement dans un coin de son être, elle trouva un peu de repos.

.

* * *

.

 _« Pfff ….. qu'est-ce que c'est inconfortable ! C'est toujours comme ça ? Pesta Gabrielle en se tournant et se retournant dans son sac de couchage »._

 _Alexandra, assise près du feu, esquissa un rictus très amusé. Toisant sa petite soeur qui se mouvait tel un ver sur le sol dru, elle lança simplement :_

 _« C'est toi qui a tenu à m'accompagner soeurette ! Ne viens pas te plaindre ! Si tu pensais qu'on logeait à l'hôtel sur les sites, tu as eu tort ! »._

 _Ses « hommes » la regardèrent, tous un sourire entendu dépeint sur le visage. Les débuts étaient toujours difficiles et éprouvants. Installés dans la carcasse d'une vielle usine désaffectée, leurs affaires trônaient au milieu de vieilles machines obsolètes, couvertes d'un épais manteau de poussière. Le feu crépitait au centre, dessinant des ombres chinoises sur les grands murs lisses et froids qui les entouraient. Joshua les avait envoyé en Asie. La grande réserve qui jouxtait le Népal, la Chine, et l'Inde, et qui accueillait en son sein les derniers Tigres et autres grands félins de cette partie du monde, était la proie d'actions fortement musclées de la Coalition. Les quelques îlots de verdures qui subsistaient, étaient troués par les mines, comme de véritables morceaux de gruyère. Les gouvernements qui n'avaient pas encore totalement cédé, avaient envoyé des hommes pour secourir ce et ceux, qui pouvaient encore l'être. Mais la Coalition était mieux armée. On les avait donc demandé en renforts pour essayer d'endiguer le braconnage de plus en plus présent. Combat âpre et difficile, tant l'atmosphère humide, devenait insupportable à la longue. Alexandra n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de chaleur moite, et les moustiques encore moins. Ces bestioles pullulaient à présent que leurs prédateurs naturels étaient presque tous en voie d'extinction. L'un d'eux vint la piquer dans la nuque, et elle l'écrasa sous une gifle cuisante. Un brin d'herbe négligemment coincé entre les lèvres, elle la mâchonnait distraitement, pensant à leurs prochains plans d'action quand les bougonnements de sa soeur avait attiré son attention. Malgré les épreuves, Gabrielle rechignait que peu à la tâche, et restait d'une humeur plaisante. Cependant, elle cumulait les nuits incomplètes, et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Alexandra quitta sa place, en grimaçant sous la douleur que ses fesses endolories lui lancèrent. Puis venant vers sa protégée, elle vint poser son séant à ses côtés, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en voyant l'adorable tête blonde de Gabrielle à peine émergée de son sac de couchage. Elle avait positionné son barda pour en faire un oreiller, mais même comme ça, le confort était une richesse bien difficile à trouver._

 _« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi impassible ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Avait- alors demandé sa petite soeur en levant ses magnifiques yeux saphir vers elle »._

 _Alexandra cala la tête de Gabrielle sur sa cuisse, et lui caressant les cheveux tendrement elle avoua presque dans un chuchotement :_

 _« Si …. j'ai mal, et l'inconfort me gène. Mes articulations me font souffrir, et je suis épuisée ma chérie …._

 _\- Alors comment fais-tu ?_

 _\- J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Tu vois les hommes et les femmes là-bas ? Fit Alexandra en donnant un bref mouvement de menton vers leur équipe. Ils sont comme toi, comme moi, mais les entends-tu se plaindre ? Non. Ils sont obligés de faire avec. Ils ont pris la décision de vivre tout ceci. Le choix de suivre cette aventure, qui nous a fait nous détacher de tout ce qui était au mieux pour nous. Là qu'ils sont ici, ils sont obligés de faire avec. Il faut assumer ma chérie …. toujours assumer au mieux ce que nous faisons. Autrement, il ne nous reste plus qu'à abandonner. Mais saches que si tu souhaites plier bagages, je le comprendrai. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, bien au contraire …._

 _\- Non ! Déclara Gabrielle d'un ton soudainement déterminé. Je veux devenir aussi forte que toi !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas forte Gabrielle …. je suis même loin de l'être … autrement je n'aurai pas autant peur pour toi, mes hommes, et tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons …_

 _\- Pour moi tu es forte ! Et qu'importe ce que tu penses de toi, ou ce que les autres pensent ! lança Gabrielle en accentuant sa présence sur sa cuisse »._

 _Alexandra se pencha vers elle, et venant l'embrasser, elle murmura :_

 _« Un jour tu comprendras ma chérie …. un jour tu comprendras ….. ».  
_ Sentiment de plénitude unique, qui s'étiola quand un cognement loin d'être discret la sortit de sa torpeur.

.

* * *

.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, et Shagol ouvrit la porte. Sa stature imposante avala l'embrasure. Rejetant la couverture à ses pieds, elle se leva et s'étira. On n'y voyait presque plus rien dans la pièce. Prenant son sac-à-dos, elle se passa les mains sur le visage, et soupira « Allons-y, puisque c'est le moment …. ». Shagol engagea la marche, et referma derrière elle. Le cerbère détenait les clés et accompagnait chacun de ses pas. C'était étrange de sentir un colosse de près de deux mètres ancrer ses pas dans les siens. Arrivés, il cogna et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Alexandra, sentit à nouveau son coeur tambouriner comme celui d'un animal sentant sa fin proche, sur le seuil d'un abattoir. Quand Shagol les laissa, cloisonnant de ce fait la seule issue possible, elle retint sa respiration un bref instant. Le sac en bandoulière pendant sur son épaule, elle resserra les phalanges de sa main droite sur une des bretelles. Sur le parvis, elle détailla à nouveau la pièce. Elle était toujours aussi éclairée. Les chandeliers et autres lustres en bois massifs accrochés par des chaînes au plafond, donnait une clarté incroyable. Une des tables avait été préparée pour le repas. Couverts luxueux, mets et vins appétissants, tout y était. _« Non mais il me file un rencart le gars là ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! »_ hurla son esprit rebelle. Puis, en bout, se tenait son hôte. Il portait les mêmes habits, mais, et cela était impossible, il était bien plus jeune. Le visage découvert, ne portait presque plus de rides creuses. Elle fronça les sourcils, réellement perplexe. Tendant le bras vers elle, il déclara d'une voix au timbre profond :

« Je vous en prie, prenez place ».

Elle s'avança prudemment. Jaugeant au passage qu'ils étaient apparemment seuls, et que les bruits de bouillonnement dus aux expériences de cet homme, n'étaient plus. Tirant la chaise en bout de table qui faisait face à l'étranger, elle l'étudia en silence. Il était assez carré, les cheveux coupés courts, même si ils arboraient une longueur légèrement plus grande que la coupe militaire commune sur Terre. La mâchoire carrée, il avait un visage autoritaire. Une cicatrice barrait son arcade droite, il avait un nez droit et fin, encadré par deux yeux d'un gris métallique qui semblait tout, sauf naturel. La couleur de ses cheveux, châtain clair, grisonnant sur les tempes, dénotait avec la peau quelque peu hâlée qu'il arborait.

« Difficile d'y croire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Alexandra laissa choir lentement son sac sur le sol, et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme en face d'elle. S'asseyant, elle hocha simplement la tête, puis s'installant confortablement, elle essaya de rassembler ses idées avant de subir, ce qui était plus que certain, un interrogatoire. Mais elle comptait bien donner le change, et le questionner également. Elle n'était pas là pour faire de la figuration et encore moins être le jouet de cet étranger.

« Comment ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Est-ce bien important ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire bien que trop avenant ».

Alexandra haussa les épaules, feignant de ce fait un manque d'intérêt flagrant, puis retira la serviette posée dans son assiette pour la mettre sur ses genoux posément. Puis, ancrant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, elle demanda en ironisant :

« Que mangeons-nous ? Permettez moi de demander, sauf si cette question soulève un secret capital !

\- Rien de bien sophistiqué, mais assez bon pour caler votre faim latente ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement plus enjoué ».

Il était plutôt pas mal si on aimait le style officier. Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, tandis qu'il tapait dans ses mains. Alexandra devint de suite livide à la vue de ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, fort plaisante par ailleurs, arriva. Emergeant de la pièce d'à côté, enchaînée, et tête basse, ses longs cheveux noirs; très soignés au passage nota Alexandra; camouflaient un visage en forme de coeur, et des yeux d'un noir saisissant. Le sang d'Alexandra ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Foudroyant son hôte du regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier en se redressant de toute sa taille :

« Qu'est-ce à dire ?! Comment osez-vous me présenter tel spectacle ?! »

L'esclave, apeurée, braqua de grands yeux étonnés vers elle, comme si Alexandra venait de proférer les pires insanités, et risquait le courroux du Maître. L'homme la toisa de biais, un étrange sourire déformant ses lèvres pleines, et faisant un signe à sa servante, il lui indiqua de les servir convenablement. La femme s'exécuta, et il répondit très calmement :

« Ne voyez pas en ces chaînes que la marque d'un esclavage, mais aussi celle qui est garante de sa sécurité. Ici nul n'oserait venir lui faire subir de sévères sévices.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, personne à part vous peut-être ?! Attaqua Alexandra ayant réellement du mal à passer outre les cliquetis des chaînes qui se balançaient au bout des frêles poignets et chevilles qu'elles encerclaient ».

L'homme eut un petit rire pincé, et préparant ses couverts pour passer à table, il expliqua :

« J'avoue que moi aussi je ne peux échapper à ma nature humaine. Mais je vous assure que je ne lui demande que peu ... »

« _C'est déjà trop espèce d'enfoiré !_ S'égosilla son esprit enflammé.

 _\- Alexandra ! Concentre-toi ! Tu risque de m'évincer de ton esprit si tu laisses tes sentiments prendre totalement le contrôle !_ La rabroua Thranduil d'un seul coup _. Moi aussi je n'approuve pas cela, mais par les Valar ! Ce n'est qu'une âme parmi tant d'autres ! Ta cause doit passer outre tout ceci, tu le sais ! Tu l'as déjà fait !_

 _\- Depuis quand tu te donnes le droits de fouiller mes souvenirs sans mon accord ?_

 _\- Je ne les ai pas sciemment cherché !_ Se défendit-il offensé par sa remarque _. Tes souvenirs se véhiculent à l'intérieur de tes rêves …. parfois je les vois, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je sais que tu peux passer au-delà de tout ceci, concentre-toi, rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es là-bas ! »._

Il avait entièrement raison. Tellement raison qu'elle se trouva stupide face à sa vive réaction. Ses aptitudes étaient rouillées, voilà tout. Une année à ce que l'on prenne plus ou moins soin d'elle. Qu'on la protège malgré elle. Elle s'était odieusement ramollie, et elle s'en voulut. Réfrénant l'envie de tout balancer et de libérer cette malheureuse, elle réussi à garder contenance, et remerciant le service, elle riva à nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il lui serait difficile de trouver l'appétit cependant. La belle brune s'éclipsa une fois sa tâche finie, traînant dans son sillage les serpents métalliques de sa déchéance. Alexandra la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les entraves rouillées eurent disparu de son champ de vision. La tête froide, voilà ce qu'elle devait absolument garder. Le Maître ne cessait de l'observer, étudiant chacune de ses réactions. Puis, sautant du coq à l'âne, il déclara en aiguisant son regard :

« Vos vêtements ont l'air d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque que la mienne, je me trompe ?

\- Tout dépend de quelle époque vous parlez …. » répondit juste flegmatiquement Alexandra qui commença à manger comme si de rien n'était .

Son estomac noué aurait du mal à digérer. Il fallait donner le change le plus possible. Le fait qu'elle sache Thranduil quelque part en elle, niché dans les recoins de son esprit, lui apportait une force non négligeable. Pourtant, sentir la douceur des pommes de terre, alliée à l'onctuosité d'une sauce au vin, était un véritable paradis qui fondait sous son palais. Elle ne mangeait que succinctement depuis deux semaines, et toujours de la viande plus ou moins bien cuite. Le soulagement d'avaler à nouveau une cuisine plus civilisée dût se dépeindre malgré elle sur son visage. L'homme s'en aperçut, esquissant un sourire amusé mais néanmoins sincère, il continua :

« Mais au fait ! Je ne suis guère un hôte très courtois, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! ».

Il se leva, révélant ainsi sa grande taille, et s'avança vers elle d'un pas assuré. Plus de dos croulant sous les ans, plus de canne, une malsaine magie devait être à l'oeuvre, Alexandra en était persuadée. Quand il fût à ses côtés, elle leva juste la tête, mais ne quitta pas son assise. Attitude totalement effrontée, voire totalement impolie, mais qui donnait le ton. Elle ne serait pas un chien bien éduqué, qui remuerait la queue à un simple claquement de doigt. La reluquant de toute sa hauteur, il tendit la main, et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Seth. Seth Green ».

Alexandra explosa de rire mentalement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser _« Tu parles d'un nom des plus inapproprié ! »_. Se retenant de laisser échapper un rictus méprisant, elle tendit la main à son tour, et leurs phalanges s'étreignirent un court instant. Il avait une poigne de fer, et n'hésita pas à s'en servir pour lui broyer les doigts sciemment. Là aussi, tout était une question de codes gestuels, de messages sans parole. Elle ne grimaça, ni n'émit quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta juste de rester courtoise :

« Alexandra Druades. Vous êtes américain n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pensais que toutes ces années ici avaient fini par avoir raison de mon accent, mais non apparemment ! Fit-il de bonne humeur, retournant à sa place, et commençant lui aussi à manger. Et vous ?

\- Je dirai Française, mais les pays n'existent plus tels que vous les avez connus …. elle vit son visage fondre sous l'étonnement. Les noms existent encore bel et bien, mais la Coalition a formé une seule puissance mondiale. Tous les pays n'ayant pas signé leurs accords, étant reconnus les ennemis du peuple, sont soit détruits, soit phagocytés à la longue ….

\- Fascinant …

\- Il n'y a rien de fascinant face à l'oligarchie brutale d'un empire en perdition ! Lança Alexandra d'un ton sec. Ses mains se contractèrent d'elle-même sur ses couverts.

\- Donc, ma première impression était juste, nous ne provenons pas de la même époque. Avouez tout de même que cela est des plus étonnant, non ? Mais, comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? S'empressa-t-il de demander ».

Sa précipitation le trahit. Des années et des années sur ce monde hostile et étrange, l'avaient rendu aussi fébrile qu'un gosse, impatient de pouvoir communiquer avec ce qu'elle pourrait nommer, un semblable. La faille était là, il fallait qu'elle soit assez maligne pour l'utiliser, et qu'elle joue en sa faveur. Il faudrait qu'elle passe maîtresse dans l'art du funambule, dans un équilibre parfait entre recherches et explications . Elle se cala dans le dossier du fastueux fauteuil sur lequel elle siégeait, et prenant un air plus décontracté, comme si elle conversait avec un vieil ami, elle répondit :

« Je suis morte au pied d'un arbre, et je me suis éveillée ici. Dans la forêt de l'Eryn Lasgalen, les elfes m'ont trouvé, et m'ont sauvé la vie.

\- Ho ?! Et c'est tout ? Répliqua-t-il, la stupeur la plus totale envahissant son faciès des plus sévère.

\- Oui. Rien de plus, je suis navrée si cette arrivée n'est pas des plus spectaculaire; mais cela c'est passé ainsi.

\- Vous avez eu alors bien plus de chance que nous ! Fit-il en levant un verre de vin, et l'engloutissant d'un seul coup. Les démons du passé ressurgissant vivement ».

Elle vit à son regard troublé, que la transition pour lui avait été bien moins « idyllique ».

 _« Si l'on peut considérer comme idyllique d'être enfermée, retenue contre sa volonté etc …._ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cela ?_ La voix de Thranduil émergea soudain dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours là.

 _\- T'en vouloir non, mais je n'oublie pas …_ fit-elle simplement en essayant de se concentrer au mieux sur ce qu'il se passait physiquement ».

Le lien télépathique avait pour lui d'être rassurant, mais il parasitait grandement sa conscience du monde réel par instants, coupant sa concentration. Le Haut Roi des Elfes dut s'en apercevoir car il ne répondit rien.

Les flammes des bougies ondulaient sur le visage de Seth, allumant des feux sombres dans son regard gris. Et, la voix lointaine, il conta :

« Je n'étais pas seul au début. Nous étions une dizaine. Mais les autres ont eu moins de chance que moi …. il fit un signe du menton vers elle et reprit, ce sont des habits militaires que vous portez, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est bien cela.

\- Ainsi donc, mes soupçons étaient bien fondés, vous êtes un soldat. Chose totalement ahurissante pour moi. Les femmes, de mon temps, ne prenaient pas part aux guerres. Et si elles étaient au milieu des troupes, ce n'était que pour soigner les blessés ….

\- Les temps changent, le coupa Alexandra, qui ne voulait en aucun cas entendre des propos machistes en cet instant.

\- En effet …. vous m'intriguez Alexandra. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous balancer avec les autres femmes dans les prisons, mais, je sais de source sûre, que je m'attirerai bien plus d'ennuis en agissant ainsi. De plus, vous vous fermeriez à moi, et je n'ai pas le projet de faire de vous mon ennemie, bien au contraire.

\- Ho vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez essayé de m'enlever, et même de me tuer ! Appuya Alexandra avec un noir sourire.

\- Oui. Mais la tentative d'assassinat n'est pas de mon fait. La diligence de Maeglin n'est pas restée impunie. Par ailleurs, je vous conseille fortement de rester à l'écart de cet elfe.

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ai bien vu que ce mec n'avait pas la lumière à tous les étages ! Mais, pour en revenir à cette tentative pitoyable de la part d'un de vos hommes, j'ai noté qu'il arborait un tatouage. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu au cours de ma vie sur Terre ….

\- Ho, cela …. fit-il en se levant lentement ».

Il défit sa cape, puis son pourpoint de cuir, pour finalement se déshabiller devant elle. Il avait dû être bien bâti à une époque, mais à première vue, la magie dont il usait, n'était pas complète. Un corps ferme, certes, mais bien moins que ce qu'il pouvait être à sa belle époque. Elle nota également un nombre effroyable de cicatrices sur son torse et son ventre. Il se tourna de biais, et montrant son bras, il posa un index sur un dessin qui recouvrait presque toute la chair; un aigle surmontant un globe, avec une ancre le traversant. La phrase « Semper Fidelis » couronnant le tout.

« Oui, il est ma plus grande fierté …. le corps des Marines est une unité d'élite qui n'a plus à faire ses preuves ….

\- Mais ce corps d'armée a disparu il y a quelques années chez moi ….

\- Impossible ! Rugit presque Seth, comme si cette révélation l'avait physiquement blessé. Nous sommes protégé par la loi Américaine, nous ne pouvons êtres dissolu !

\- La Coalition a sa propre armée …. je vous l'ai dit … elle a tout uniformisé …. expliqua posément Alexandra, essayant de rester la plus impassible qui soit. Tâche hautement ardue ».

Seth se rhabilla, apparemment dégoûté par cette nouvelle des plus amère. Ses fesses se posèrent sans douceur sur son siège, et s'enfonçant dans le dossier moelleux qui retenait son dos, il se versa un autre verre, et le but tout aussi sec.

« Ainsi donc, après tant de combats, notre belle nation a périclité …. soupira-t-il comme abattu.

\- Ho non, loin de là. Les Etats-Unis sont à la base de la Coalition. Votre pays n'a pas été vaincu, il a juste mué et s'est agrandi. Les grands gouvernements se sont alliés, et on formé une superpuissance qui a eu l'effet d'un rouleau compresseur. Dévastant tout sur son passage …. j'imagine que de votre temps, l'Amérique était la première puissance mondiale …

\- Oui ! Et l'URSS nous talonnait de près !

\- Guerre froide ? Demanda Alexandra, là pour le coup, carrément secouée par cet aveu ».

Seth hocha la tête lentement. Calant son coude droit sur son accoudoir, il planta sa joue sur son point fermé, et légèrement grisé par les deux grands verres de vins qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, il expliqua :

« Moi aussi je suis mort … enfin, nous étions morts, quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, nous avons vu que nous demeurions tout de même des cibles faciles, malgré ce que nous pensions, Pearl Harbor a secoué jusqu'au fondement même de nos croyances, de ce que nous pensions établi. Et la guerre en cours au Viêt Nam n'a fait qu'accroître ce sentiment de peur, que chaque citoyen américain ressentait au plus profond de lui. Je devais rejoindre le front, mais nous testions des nouveaux appareils. Des bombardiers. Nous avons été les premiers à tester les nouvelles capacités des Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. De véritables vaisseaux volants, 48 mètres de longs, 120 tonnes, un large rayon d'action avec un canon à tourelle ….. un vrai bijou …. expliqua Steh, une étrange et douce nostalgie habillant son descriptif. Nul doute qu'il avait aimé son métier et son engagement sur terre. Nous faisions les manoeuvres régulières un peu partout sur le continent, et en Thaïlande. Mais ce jour-là, nous avions été envoyé près de Cuba. L'île était sous surveillance, et nous patrouillions souvent vers ses côtes. Seulement, nous avons joué de malchance … il se redressa et se servit un autre verre ».

Alexandra crut qu'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit, se laisser ainsi aller devant un ennemi potentiel, n'était pas judicieux du tout. Cependant, qu'avait-il réellement à craindre dans sa propre forteresse ? Même si elle le tuait maintenant, elle mourrait dans les minutes qui suivraient, et condamnerait ainsi ses amis. Elle le laissa donc continuer son récit, mangeant et buvant sans le distraire.

« Une tempête nous a surpris, un orage effroyable. Mike, notre pilote, a fait de son mieux, mais le bombardier a dévié sa route vers le Triangle des Bermudes. Au début nous n'avons rien ressenti, l'appareil continuait sa lutte contre les éléments avec vaillance. Puis tout d'un coup, les alarmes sont passées au rouge. Tout le matériel s'est éteint comme si le coeur même de l'avion avait cessé de battre. Nous sommes alors tombés. La chute en elle-même ne fut pas si longue, quelques secondes tout au plus, mais elle sembla durer une éternité. Le bruit de la carlingue vibrant, se disloquant sous la puissance des éléments, et des frottements de l'air sur le métal, faisait un boucan infernal. Les mugissements des vents ressemblaient aux cris effroyables de quelques monstres marins. Puis l'impact. Violent, abrutissant. Le noir, le froid. Et …. bien des heures et des heures après … le bruit de la mer. Des mouettes. Le goût du sel dans la bouche, et la caresse irritante du sable sur le visage. Je me suis réveillé, transi, perclus de douleur. Hébété, j'ai réussi à me redresser lentement. Aucune trace de l'appareil, mais mes hommes étaient là. Plus ou moins en vie …. nous nous sommes regroupés, avons fait le point. Nous avons enterré nos morts. Mais pas une seule fois …. et je dis bien pas une seule …. nous n'avons aperçu ne serait-ce que quelques débris de notre avion …. comme si il avait purement et simplement été aspiré dans le néant. Les reliefs, la plage, les plaines, rien ne ressemblait au monde connu. Alors, après une semaine à nous reposer sur cette lande sans fin, nous avons pris la route, en quête d'une ville, d'un village, d'un refuge. Imaginez notre tête quand nous sommes arrivés à une bourgade de pêcheurs, à peine plus évoluée que les bourgs du moyen-âge. Nous avons mis relativement peu de temps pour comprendre que nous n'étions plus « chez nous ». Ce fut pire encore quand nous tombâmes sur les premiers groupes d'orques qui ont croisé notre route. Nos maigres munitions y sont passées. Et nous n'avons fait que fuir encore et encore, pourchassés comme des bêtes. La plupart des mes compagnons sont morts dévorés par ces monstres …. il eut un frisson de dégoût en se remémorant les scènes affreuses qui avaient jalonné son errance …. et puis nous l'avons rencontré. Il semblait être un vieux fou, sorti tout droit d'un conte pour enfant, style le Magicien d'Oz ou Merlin l'Enchanteur. Il nous a aidé, et conduit à la Tour d'Orthanc. Saroumane, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, nous a sauvé. Et moi encore plus que les autres ….

\- Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Alexandra en finissant de boire son verre.

\- Parce que si cela peut éclairer votre lanterne, mes hommes m'appelait l'Ingénieur …. répondit-il avec un sourire féroce empli de sous-entendus ».

Alexandra reposa le verre dans un geste lent et calculé. Un silence des plus étrange habita les lieux. Regardant autours d'elle, elle exposa :

« Je comprends mieux. Saroumane a du avoir la même fascination pour notre monde, que ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer sur Arda. Comme vous étiez le plus intelligent, il vous a maintenu en vie. Gardant de ce fait sous le coude, tout le savoir dont vous disposiez pour le mettre à son service. Les machines, l'utilisation de la poudre pour la guerre. Tous ces instruments de morts, sont de votre fait …

\- Exactement. Nous avons travaillé de longues années ensemble. Et il m'a offert une vie bien plus longue que celle d'un simple mortel. Je ne crois pas à la magie, mais en Dieu. Ce mage, féru de sorcellerie, a cependant trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence. Car il m'en a donné à boire. Je ne sais où ou comment il a réussi à récolter ses eaux, mais il m'en a gratifié. Cependant, les effets ne durent qu'un temps. Il me reste une belle réserve de ce distillat, mais rien n'est éternel, et je ne sais comment le reproduire ….. peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider. Avec vos connaissances ….

\- Non, je n'ai aucune compétences en ce qui concerne la chimie. J'en suis navrée pour vous, répondit-elle la voix égale, ne montrant aucun sentiment quel qu'il soit ».

Déconvenue des plus flagrante qui put se lire sur le visage du Maître. Ce dernier exécuta une moue étrange. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas perturber pour autant :

« Vous vous pencherez tout de même sur ce problème, on ne sait jamais, un regard neuf pourrait m'éclairer d'avantage …. et si ce n'est là-dessus, vous m'aiderez pour autre chose …

\- Et qui vous dit que j'ai la quelconque envie de vous aider ? Releva-t-elle plus bravache qu'autre chose, tant elle savait que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas le choix ».

Seth exprima un petit rictus amusé, qui se transforma en un rire presque dément. Secouant la tête, faisant ainsi ondoyer ses mèches châtain clair sur son large front; il déclara totalement diverti par son objection :

« Je comprends pourquoi certains se sont tant battus pour vous garder avec eux. Vous dénotez grandement avec les femmes de ce monde, ou même de la Terre que j'ai connu. Bien que les donzelles qui ont partagé ma couche avaient souvent un caractère des plus trempé. Les humaines de la Terre ont bien plus de chien que celles qui ornent ces terres ! Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous sais assez maligne pour appréhender la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, au mieux. Mais votre mordant est tout en votre honneur. Il me tarde de vous voir à l'oeuvre, et pour ma part, de vous montrer mon royaume. Je suis certain que vous prêterez oreille attentive à ce que j'ai à vous communiquer Alexandra …... ».

Elle ne répondit rien. Terminant son assiette, elle reposa ses couverts, et relevant la tête, elle demanda des plus simplement :

« Puis-je rejoindre mes appartements ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais ce voyage m'a épuisé.

\- Je peux le comprendre, je suis déjà ravi que nous ayons pu converser de la sorte sans nous étriper à la première entrevue. J'espère que nos échanges se feront sous la même bénédiction à l'avenir …. ».

Se levant elle hocha seulement la tête, et prenant son sac-à-dos, qui gisait toujours à ses pieds, elle l'entendit dire :

« Non laissez-le là, je vais jeter un oeil à son contenu. Rassurez-vous, je ne ferai que regarder. Nous en discuterons demain ».

Autre approbation silencieuse. Elle laissa glisser le sac le long de son bras, et prenant le chemin de la porte, elle émit une requête :

« Puis-je avoir la clé de mes appartements ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, et j'aimerai être seule garante de ce rempart qui me sépare de Maeglin, et autres comparses des plus louches qui gravitent en ces lieux.

\- Aucun soucis, Shagol vous remettra le précieux sésame demain. Je crains que vous ne soyez obligée de supporter cet enfermement pour votre première nuit ici.

\- Très bien …. en ce cas je vous dis à demain …. déclara Alexandra en prenant le chemin de la sortie ».

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, délaissant derrière elle cet homme étrange, tout comme ce lieu, elle l'entendit la questionner :

« Au fait ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit à quel corps d'armée vous apparteniez ... »

Elle tourna la tête de biais vers lui, et avec un sourire éloquent, elle répondit juste :

« Je n'ai jamais dit avoir fait partie de l'armée. Je suis ce que vous appelleriez, une pirate. Je suis soldat, mais dans l'autre camp. Celui qui combat la Coalition …. je fais partie de ce que vous nommeriez sûrement …. la Rébellion ! ».

Puis elle releva le menton, et passa le seuil de la porte, à peine surprise de voir Shagol l'attendant sur le perron. Elle laissa Seth ainsi. Quelque peu décontenancé par sa réponse. Qui, il le savait, posait clairement les fondations sur lesquelles allait s'élever, leur relation à venir.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je suis actuellement à**_ 29,154 _**lectures !** _

**_Merci à vous Toutes et à vous Tous ! Jamais je n'aurais cru atteindre ce nombre un jour._**

 ** _Dépasserons-nous les 30 000 ?_**

 ** _Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! ;)_**

 ** _._**


	50. Le Seigneur des Volcans

**.AccroOvampire :** Oui le Triangle des Bermudes me semblait un endroit assez logique, vu les origines de Seth etc ... Faut dire que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de l'histoire ^^ Oui super vieux, un siècle les sépare lui et Alexandra. Bah ce serait la solution qu'elle le tue comme ça, avec la potion, or elle l'a dit elle-même, c'est une bille en chimie ! XD (elle pouvait pas tout savoir non plus ;) ). Oui le syndrome de la page blanche est redouté de tout auteur. Mais je sais comment fini l'histoire, elle est déjà inscrite. C'est juste que là les choses deviennent plus corsées, et que je veux pas vous décevoir en bâclant la fin ;)

 **.Maurore:** Haa ala rencontre t'a plu ! J'en suis contente, c'est que c'est pas évident à traiter les "premières entrevues" ;) Puis planter un nouveau personnage dans le décor n'est jamais aussi aisé que cela ! :) Et encore plus heureuse que le caractère d'Alexandra te plaise, beaucoup de lecteurs ont du mal avec elle, surtout au début ! XD (mais j'aime bien faire des "chieuses", voire des "tracassées du ciboulot" j'y peux rien ^^).

 **.Neiphtys16:** Période Nazie ?! Ha là j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé ^^ Même si il a fait la seconde guerre mondiale, mais dans l'autre camp ;) Tu as bien vu, un véritable combat de fauves ... mais Alexandra n'est pas en position de force, loin de là. Mais c'est peut-être ça dans le fond qui fera la différence ... qui sait ;) Et tu as raison, le lien avec Thranduil est la seule chose qui lui permet de réellement tenir, et ne pas craquer ... Les actions seront dans les prochains chapitres, tu sais que je "pose toujours mes pions" avant ^^ J'espère néanmoins que cette suite te plaira :)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Mdrrr pour le décorateur d'intérieur ! Bah je sais pas, tu crois que c'est dans la nature de Seth de vivre dans le confort 5 étoiles ? ;) Tu sais qu'avec moi rien n'est jamais joué d'avance :p Ouais la télépathie a du bon c'est clair ! Du moins pour la gratuité, pas sûre que ce soit si confortable que ça d'avoir quelqu'un dans la tête tout le temps . Lady Plume d'Or, ça pète, mais n'est-ce pas un peu beaucoup trop ? ;) Bisous Mademoiselle Chamallow ! (et bon courage à toi ;) )

 **.Toutouille:** Clair que les femmes ne sont pas des mieux traitées là-bas. En même temps, dans leurs plans, elles ne sont que menu détail. Je suis réellement contente et honorée de savoir que mes descriptions te "transportent" autant, venant de toi c'est un réel compliment ! ^^ Oui pour le nom de Seth, tu as compris, tu sais que beaucoup de choses sont "symboles" dans mes écrits ;) Le coup d'une autre époque, vous saurez pour quoi à la fin ... et oui Alexandra n'est pas au mieux, et son futur est assez incertain. Oui pour la passion ! J'essaye d'entretenir la flamme au mieux, merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Je connais des hauts et des bas, mais tu commences à me connaître ! Toujours debout ! ;)

 **.Eilonna:** Coucou ! Haaaa je suis ravie que cette révélation te surprenne et te plaise à ce point ! :) Pour les descriptions j'essaye de faire au mieux ... sans en faire de trop .. pas évident à jauger parfois . Heuu pour Flaubert, je n'ai pas son talent tout de même hein ;) Comparons ce qui est comparable :) (Mais merci ! :p )Je sais que tu aimes quand tout n'est pas aisé et donné d'avance ... ^^ Bisouille aussi héhé

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mes Demoiselles et Gentes Dames; la suite est là pour vous charmer (ou pas ! XD)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Et vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre "fidélité" et vos encouragements !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

 _Ha juste une aparté. Je vais donner mon point de vue sur une chose qu'on m'a rapporté. Des auteurs, plus ou moins connus, parfois même déjà publiés, viennent sur ce site pour "trouver l'inspiration", piquer des idées, et même, si si je vous assure, questionner des auteurs de fanfic pour alimenter leurs propres écrits. Alors je voulais dire à ces charmants voleurs d'esprit, que vous n'avez que mon plus profond mépris ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sur le net, et sur un site de Fanfiction, que les oeuvres ne sont pas protégées. La loi sur la propriété intellectuelle existe toujours en France. Si vous n'avez pas une inspiration continue pour vos créations, posez-vous les bonnes questions ! Mais de grâce, arrêtez de faire les sangsues ! C'est réellement pitoyable. Une amie que j'ai ici en a fait les frais, et je trouve ça dégoûtant ! Car celles et ceux qui publient (publication payante je parle), n'ont souvent que cette activité dans leur vie, alors ils pourraient être un peu plus respectueux de ceux et celles, qui écrivent dans le temps qui leur est imparti dans leur vie de tous les jours, et qui mènent plusieurs activités de front. Merci de comprendre que tout n'es pas acquis dans la vie ^^ et que le net, même si ça donne accès à beaucoup, n'est pas un passe-droit qui permet tout ! Voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ! Quant à mon amie, je sais qu'elle a assez d'imagination et de talent (qui doivent en enterrer plus d'un par ailleurs) pour ne pas arrêter décrire ! Je le souhaite tout du moins ! :) Enfin bref je le répète : BONNE LECTURE à vous toutes et vous tous !_

.

* * *

.

Le déjeuner lui restait sur l'estomac. Dans la matinée on était venu la chercher, son armoire à glace personnelle lui priant peu aimablement de se bouger pour rejoindre le maître des lieux. Là ils avaient manger tous les deux, servis par son esclave magnifique. Si il savait les envies de meurtres qui la secouaient à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce satané bruit métallique. Il semblait sciemment venir la narguer à chaque fois que cette belle brune faisait le moindre geste. Résonnant au plus profond de son oreille, jusqu'à s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Un gros travail sur soi, de maîtrise, de contrôle au-delà de tout instinct, qui l'épuiserait bien avant le manque de sommeil, elle le savait. Seth n'arrêtait pas de parler, comme tout homme de pouvoir, il adorait s'entendre pérorer, débiter des flots monstrueux de palabres, détaillant son immense savoir, ses immenses projets de conquêtes et d'avancement technologique. Pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Son esprit coincé dans son époque en plein développement industriel et technologique, il n'avait pas conscience, ne pouvait avoir conscience, de ce que tout ceci avait provoqué dans leur monde. Combien de temps serait-elle capable de tenir, avant de littéralement exploser, et lui balancer quelques vérités bien senties au travers de la face ?

Ils descendaient, inlassablement, jusqu'au plus profond des abîmes, là où la lumière devenait un sinistre souvenir. La chaleur envahissait chaque espace, chaque centimètre carré de roche, de tissus, les rendant moites et odorants. Alexandra essayait de garder l'esprit ancré sur ses investigations, mais les cris des suppliciés, lui retournaient le coeur trop souvent. Frissons de dégoût, de colère, de frustration. Seule contre une armée, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Tandis qu'elle passait devant la geôle des femmes, elle pensa sombrement _« Tu croyais quoi ? Tu t'es pris pour Wonder Woman ? Arrivée en Terre du Milieu pour sauver le monde par ta simple présence ?! Legolas a été cruel, mais d'une justesse intolérable. Comment ai-je pu seulement imaginer que j'aurai un quelconque « pouvoir » ici ? A part regarder et me taire, je n'ai pas d'autres dons à offrir à ceux à qui je tiens. A ceux que je tente plus que désespérément d'aider …. elle est belle l'héroïne tiens ! »_ se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même, tout en regardant soigneusement où elle mettait les pieds. Les marches suintaient l'humidité, et un faux pas serait aisé dans ces pénombres rougeoyantes. La forteresse semblait prendre racines au coeur même de la planète, tant ils ne cessaient de descendre. Si elle trouvait l'atmosphère insupportable en hauteurs, c'était bien pire ici. Ils débouchèrent dans les basses fosses, recouvertes d'une terre tellement submergée par les vapeurs environnantes, qu'elle s'était transformée en boue. L'air était saturé de relents de souffre, de métal chaud, de sueur, de la fange inhérente à la Vie. D'immenses soufflets de forge ne cessaient de se lever et de s'abaisser, comme des organes faits de cuir et de bois. Insufflant la vie aux flammes infernales qui s'extirpaient des fourneaux comme des langues avides, crachant braises et fumées. Des cohortes d'orques donnaient un coup de main aux nains, qui s'attelaient à la tâche. La réputation de ce peuple n'était plus à prouver pour la forge et le travail des métaux. Ainsi que le maniement de la poudre constata-t-elle avec une légère grimace. De rares elfes travaillaient sur des pièces d'une finesse incroyable. Quand Seth la mena à eux, elle s'aperçut qu'ils confectionnaient tout le matériel, bague, boulon, vis, engrenages, qui servaient aux bons fonctionnements des machines. Des dizaines de tuyaux en métal ou confectionnés dans un cuir doublé des plus robuste, partaient de cette immense salle seulement éclairée par le feu des forges titanesques. Ils ressemblaient à des artères, des veines où le liquide ou le gaz; ça elle ne savait pas encore; galopait dans les durites pour alimenter cet immense animal souterrain. Les carcasses métalliques, articulées comme des arachnides, reflétaient la faible clarté sur leurs cuirasses lisses. Tant est si bien qu'elles s'apparentaient à des scarabées géants se mouvant dans les pénombres. Le ventre de la montagne gargouillait de leurs grondements incessants. Tel celui de Gargantua, jamais rassasié.

« Tous ont leur rôle à jouer ! Déclara tout d'un coup Seth, qui l'observait en train d'étudier avec application ce qui s'offrait à sa vue ».

Qui pouvait se douter qu'à travers elle, à des centaines et des centaines de lieux de là, quelqu'un voyait exactement les mêmes choses ? Personne. Et là résidait leur véritable force. Leur unique atout. Un pouvoir aussi invisible et insoupçonnable que la tempête se formant au loin. Elle releva le nez d'une table qui avait attiré son attention. Des plans trônaient dessus. Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa poitrine se serra. Des armes à feu, des lance-flammes, des machines ressemblant à des chars, ou des bateaux cuirassés, étaient fièrement esquissés dessus.

 _« Par les dieux ….. Thranduil …. comment ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser alors qu'un désespoir sans nom venait l'engloutir. Se refermant avidement sur elle avec la violence d'un piège à loup.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais nous trouverons un moyen. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Meleth, nous sommes plusieurs à nous pencher sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas seul … Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Faramir réfléchit déjà sur tout ce que nous avons pu récolter. Sans oublier que Celeborn et Elrond font partie des elfes les plus anciens d'Arda … leur savoir est plus poussé que tu ne peux le penser. Sauron a déjà utilisé des armes alliant le fer et le feu, il n'a pas gagné pour autant …._

 _\- Oui ! Et ce grâce à un anneau magique détenu par un Hobbit !_ Rétorqua-t-elle sombrement. _Si je me souviens bien, vous n'en meniez pas large pour autant d'après ce que j'ai pu lire ! Là il n'y a pas d'anneau magique ! Pas de Montagne du Destin Thranduil !_ répondit-elle presque sèchement, voyant plus précisément que lui, le réel danger qui les guettait. Ils ne pouvaient encore réellement concevoir l'étendue destructrice que toutes ces armes, cette technologie, pouvaient receler.

 _\- Je lis tes doutes. Tes peurs …. je les comprends. Mais n'oublie jamais une chose meleth …. il y a en ce monde une chose qui n'existait pas sur ta Terre …. la Magie …_ répondit-il avant qu'elle ne formule sa question. _Cet homme est étranger à tout ceci, tout comme toi tu as pu l'être …._

 _\- Et je dois quoi ? Faire reposer tous mes espoirs sur des tours de « passe-passe » ?_ fit Alexandra à la limite de l'exaspération.

 _\- Je te reconnais bien là humaine revêche !_ La taquina Thranduil dont l'inquiétude se mêlait à une amusement passager devant tant de scepticisme. _Saches garder foi en notre monde, même si pour toi, il est déjà condamné …. Arda, les Valar, Eru, peuvent encore te réserver maintes surprises ….._

 _\- Alors qu'ils t'entendent …. qu'ils t'entendent et nous viennent en aide …._ soupira-t-elle fataliste, essayant de garder une concentration assez accrue face à Seth, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons ».

Ce dernier, emporté par sa fierté et son enthousiasme, lui montrait une à une les petites pièces métalliques savamment conçues; et lui expliquait où tout cela devait aller. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Lui qui la pensait totalement seule et à leur merci. Elle se doutait qu'il cherchait à créer chez elle une certaine admiration. Ce qui, et elle se dégoûta de le reconnaître, était le cas. Elle admirait leur travail. Leur cohésion. Cette façon dont cet homme avait réussi à museler tout ce beau monde pour le faire travailler ensemble. Les dictateurs étaient de vrais salauds, mais aussi de remarquables esprits la plupart du temps. Il en fallait pour maintenir sous son joug autant de monde sans jamais faiblir. Une fois qu'il eut fini tout son exposé comme un vendeur de voiture réciterait parfaitement sa leçon pour donner l'envie, il reprit la marche en s'exclamant « Continuons ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous montrer ! Une journée n'y suffira pas ! ». Détachant son attention inquisitrice des dessins, plans et autres oeuvres manutentionnées, elle le suivit d'un pas nonchalant. Que peu pressée de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre. La carcasse massive de Shagol tout près derrière, la pressant de ses pas amples. Qu'elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être cloisonnée, pressée, poussée dans ses retranchements les plus intimes, qui mettait à vif ses pires instincts de survie. Son masque affable et faussement serein, ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Elle avait peur. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que ses chances de survie étaient minimes. Et bien que dans sa vie d'avant, sur Terre, la mort lui était devenue égale. Voire une amie quotidienne dont elle souhaitait la rencontre, ici, tout avait changé. Dans ce monde étrange, aux antipodes du sien, elle avait appris à aimer la Vie de nouveau. A vouloir passer du temps auprès de ceux qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Auprès de Lui surtout. Sombrant dans ses pensées toujours plus ombrageuses, elle entendit la voix de Thranduil la rappeler gentiment à l'ordre.

 _« Alexandra …. ma vision devient floue … reprends-toi …._

 _\- Oui .. oui bien sûr …_ balbutia-t-elle mentalement, évitant par la même une paroi un peu plus saillante qui l'obligea à se courber ».

Evoluer dans ces dédales enténébrés était une épreuve en soi. Les parois, les sols, tout était plus ou moins glissant. Des outils, des bouts de métal arrachés ou en attente de soudure, étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Les énormes tuyaux prenaient une bonne partie du chemin, accolés contre un mur suintant une boue couleur rouille. A même le sol, ils ondulaient comme des serpents démesurés. Elle transpirait. La chaleur moite lui devenait asphyxiante. Et même si on odorat s'habituait peu à peu à la pestilence qui saturait l'atmosphère, elle avait de plus en plus la nausée. Des orques la poussaient de rare fois sans ménagement, éclatant de rires gras et grotesques, vite étranglés sous les grognements de Shagol, qui ne permettait pas qu'on la ballote ainsi. Même si il ne la portait pas dans son coeur, il exécutait à la perfection son rôle de « garde du corps ». Les ouvriers s'enfuyaient dès-lors, couinant comme des chiens battus, anticipant de se faire briser un membre. Voir pire. Et nul ne savait encore ce qu'elle, elle aurait été en mesure de leur faire. Et il fallait que ça reste secret le plus longtemps possible. Seth n'était pas idiot. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était assez renseigné sur elle. La preuve il savait bien avant leur rencontre, qu'elle faisait plus figure de soldat que de femme au foyer. Toujours ces satanés longueurs d'avance qu'il avait sur eux. Sachant dans quel bourbier elle était engluée, de savoir cela, ne pouvait guère la rassurer. Jusqu'où ces informations étaient-elles allées ? Savait-il réellement ce qui la liait à Thranduil ? Leur mariage ? Leur lien ? Il disait croire en Dieu plus qu'en la magie, mais savait-il réellement ce que Arda recelait ? Ou faisait-il seulement semblant de l'ignorer ? Toutes ces maudites questions qui devaient attendre des réponses. Qui fouraillaient son âme et la meurtrissaient en silence tandis qu'un par un, ses pas la menaient de plus en plus vers ce qu'il semblait être, son naufrage. Ses yeux commençaient à la brûler à force de lutter contre ce demi-jour constant. La lumière rubescente limait ses iris à petits feux. Tout se paraît d'un carmin insoutenable. Chaque parcelle de lumière, chaque reflet, se teintait d'un vermillon sanguinolent, comme si les entrailles de la planète saignaient à pleines artères, sous le traitement que ces fous lui infligeaient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour calquer à ces décors morbides, tous les souvenirs qui hantaient son crâne. Le visage de Gabrielle repassa sur le fil de sa conscience, son sourire rayonnant comme un soleil, semblant la guider sur des chemins plus divins. Comme un ange qui veillant sur elle du haut de son paradis. Une larme discrète se mêla aux perles de sueur qui coulaient sur sa joue. Le sel acide lui attaquant la peau et la cornée. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de la main, et appliquant un exercice de respiration, elle arriva à museler la meute de hyènes qui était en train de se repaitre de ses viscères. Puis l'accalmie, tandis qu'ils débouchaient dans un espace immense, dégagé et frais, qui se plaqua sur son visage comme pour lui redonner un second souffle. L'exhalaison carmine des fourneaux et des machines, n'arrivaient même pas à entacher les pures ténèbres qui accueillaient la cime de l'immense caverne, qui s'érigeait devant eux. Monstre abyssal, dont les dents de calcaires formaient une mâchoire titanesque, scintillante sous les torches disposées ci et là.

 _« Aglarond ….. »_ pensa subitement Alexandra. Reconnaissant de suite le scintillement de la pyrite. _« Par les Valar ! Thranduil ! Ils creusent vers Aglarond ! »_.

Le roi des elfes sentit de suite l'oppression cannibale qui la chamboula. L'urgence que cette découverte souleva en elle, tel un raz-de-marée. Les yeux clairs du roi étincelèrent, et bougèrent dans ses orbites. Il braqua ces derniers sur son fils, et déclara simplement « Vas chercher les Seigneurs de Guerre, surtout ton ami Nain ! ». Au timbre de sa voix, Legolas obtempéra de suite, sachant qu'une affaire d'importance capitale venait d'être révélée à son père.

 _« Je vais les prévenir Alexandra …. reste concentrée amour …. »_ lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Elle sentit l'énergie de Thranduil transcender l'espace pour venir la caresser. Comme si il était tout prêt, protecteur et réconfortant. Effleurant son bras, sa main, ses doigts … picotant ses phalanges … investissant son coeur. Etait-ce ça dans le fond, le véritable pouvoir des elfes ? Quand ils entraient dans votre vie, ils y laissaient une marque indélébile … qu'ils pouvaient réactiver quand bon leur semblait. Cette réflexion soutira un sourire las à l'humaine, qui resserra ses doigts instinctivement sur le corps éthérée de son époux. Levant la tête, elle trouva du réconfort dans cette voûte baignant dans le noir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que malgré la puissance qu'ils pensaient détenir, ici, la Nature arrivait encore à se tenir hors de portée de leurs mains assassines. Elle avait dû ralentir le pas sans s'en rendre compte, car elle entendit Shagol grogner derrière elle en la poussant légèrement en avant. Reprenant ses esprits, elle continua sur le chemin iridescent qui serpentait à travers les concrétions calcaire. Ici, la terre avait disparu, ils évoluaient sur la pierre. Les sols étaient plus sains, et elle sentit une nouvelle énergie l'investir, comme si elle reprenait de l'ardeur. Après de longues minutes de marche sous les cris des orques et autres serviteurs, ils arrivèrent à un plateau dégagée. La paroi rocheuse avait été perforée, laissant un trou béant dans la montagne. Le fer avait eu raison de la pierre, mais apparemment, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Un gros tas de gravats habillait le fond de la caverne, comme un surplus de peau dégoulinante. L'eau et la roche mêlées rendant la progression difficile. Alexandra nota la forte odeur de métal qui saturait les lieux. Un groupe d'hommes s'évertuait à remplacer des pièce. L'excavatrice; bien rudimentaire face à ce qu'elle avait connu nota-t-elle avec un plaisir non feint; leur donnait bien des soucis apparemment. Après tout, qu'utilisaient-ils dans leur machine réellement ? Sûrement pas les alliages que les gens de son époque à elle, se servaient. Car aussi évolués soient-ils sur Arda, ils étaient encore à « l'âge de pierre » comparé à ce qu'une personne comme elle, de son époque, avait connu. Sa mesquinerie se révéla dans un sombre sourire très carnassier, qui passa inaperçu dans les pénombres. Seth s'avança alors plus rapidement, et s'écria :

« Que se passe-t-il encore ?! Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ici aussi vous ne pouvez passer ?! »

 _« Et oui « ducon », sans radar à pénétration des sols, les satellites, et autres « Géo Scanners », pas évident de défoncer les montagnes et les terrains que tu foules ! J'espère que tout ceci s'effondrera sur toi tiens ! »_ pria-t-elle de façon peu glorieuse, tandis que Shagol la saisissait par le bras et la conduisait à la suite de son maître.

« Lâche-moi bordel ! Je peux marcher seule ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur son bras pour se défaire de son emprise ».

Elle n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire à glacer le sang, et un rictus méprisant qui en disait long. Les iris jaunes de l'Uruk-Haï flamboyaient d'une lueur écarlate avec l'éclairage orangé qui baignait les lieux. L'on aurait dit les yeux d'un démon sortit de n'importe quelle écriture sainte. Au contraire de la relâcher, il accentua la pression au point de presque lui couper la circulation du sang. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, mais n'émit rien, même pas un gémissement.

Les hommes sortirent de part et d'autre de la machine, comme des puces se révélant sur le dos d'un chien. Puis, l'un d'eux, l'air alerte et le regard vif, descendit de son promontoire et vint saluer Seth. A la faible lueur des torches, elle put deviner le tatouage sur son avant-bras. Analysant leur comportement, elle s'aperçut que ce gars était plus proche de Seth que les autres.

 _« Sa garde rapprochée … ses propres hommes … j'en suis certaine. Ceux à qui il doit confier le commandement. Thranduil, quand vous verrez ce signe, surtout n'hésitez pas, abattez les porteurs. Je suis certaines que se sont ses bras droits, ses généraux. Que ce sont eux qui dirigent et font que cette cohésion soit possible. Et …. comme je soupçonne Seth d'être très attaché au peuple des hommes, je gage qu'aucun Immortel, Nain ou même Orque, ne possède tel sigle. Sans eux, je pense que les orques seront moins dociles et prompts à être canalisés …._

 _\- Ton analyse se tient …. je vais faire dessiner à Aredhel le motif, regarde-le longuement Meleth, que je puisse le retranscrire au mieux »_.

Etrangement l'évocation du prénom de son ami, lui serra le coeur. Tandis qu'elle observait en silence les discussions entre les ouvriers et leur maître à tous, ses yeux ne décollèrent pas du bras qui se mouvait dans des gestes secs, tandis que l'ingénieur expliquait les déconvenues qu'ils affrontaient. Seth avait l'air ennuyé. Apparemment le sein d'Arda était plus rude et retors qu'il ne le laissait présager. Après près d'une demi-heure d'échanges plus ou moins animés, Seth revint vers elle, l'air des plus renfrogné. Elle fit mine de ne porter que peu d'intérêt aux plaintes des hommes de leur ennemi, qui ne cessaient de geindre sur le matériel cassant et s'usant trop vite.

« Un problème peut-être ? Souleva-t-elle ironique et sciemment piquante ».

Il souleva vers elle un regard noir qui la fit frémir malgré elle. Les lèvres du Maître se retroussèrent dans un sourire torve, et aiguisant son regard gris métallique, il répondit :

« Nulle entreprise ne se déroule sans rencontrer de petits contre-temps ! Rien de bien grave, mes hommes vont vite réparer cela. Ne soyez pas trop critique ! Regardez plutôt ! Admirez ce que ces gens ont pu faire avec les maigres moyens à ma portée ! La clé est là Alexandra !

\- La clé ? Quelle clé ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La clé de l'évolution de cette planète ! Regardez ! Fit-il à la saisissant à son tour, l'arrachant à la poigne de fer de son chien de garde ».

La menant tout près de la machine brûlante, il lui montra les forets, les pelles, les tapis roulant qui charriaient les blocs de pierre vers l'arrière, là où les Uruk-Haïs et les Orques les déblayaient au fur et à mesure. L'excavatrice ressemblait à une bête aux gueules multiples. Tiamat dévorant le monde, l'engloutissant même, pour le recracher plus loin. Serait-il meilleur pour autant ?

« Quoi des machines ?! C'est ça votre clé ?! S'exclama-t-elle dans un rictus méprisant qui déplu fortement à son hôte.

\- La Technologie ! L'Industrie ! Une vie meilleure et plus simple pour Tous ! Vous avez vu leurs maigres ressources en armement, en médecine, en connaissances ?! Ils croulent encore sous une ère médiévale, où la maladie règne en maîtresse de mort ! Quand nous aurons éradiqué leurs anciennes croyances, leurs faux dieux, nous leur montrerons une nouvelle voie. Celle des Lumières ! Astronomie, Physique, Chimie ! L'électricité Alexandra ! Ne voudriez-vous pas leur apporter ne serait-ce que cela ? Ce maigre outil capable de faire des miracles ?! »

Son regard était devenu fou. Comme ceux que l'on retrouvait chez certains fanatiques. Se fermant à ses délires, elle rétorqua :

« Eradiquer leurs anciennes croyances ? Une nouvelle voie ?! Vous vous prenez pour quoi ? Pour qui même, pour vouloir à vous seul, vous permettre tout ceci ?! Pour leur nouveau Dieu peut-être ?!

\- Qui sait …. rétorqua Seth alors très sérieux ».

L'expression médusée d'Alexandra fondit littéralement pour faire place à une moue des plus effrayée. Sentant une colère s'élever en elle comme la lave sur le point d'entrer en éruption, elle coupa son élan de mégalomane en s'écriant :

« Aucun respect de la Vie ! Aucun respect de ce qui vous entoure ! Vous pensez que les réponses sont là ?! Dans vos carcasses métalliques sans âme ?! Elle donna un coup de pied méprisant sur une des chenilles de l'immense engin où les hommes avaient repris leurs tâches. Ce ne sont que des armes de plus ! Des jouets pour enfants pourris gâtés et déments, qui ne songent qu'à régner ! Vous vous pensez supérieurs aux peuples qui vivent ici, à ces Seigneurs de cette espèce d'ère féodale, mais au final la même chose motive vos desseins ….. le Pouvoir ! Uniquement le Pouvoir !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que cela qui vaille la peine d'être ! rugit Seth en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle, fou de colère qu'elle ne se plie pas à sa vision des choses.

\- Vous vous prenez pour un dieu ! Tel Héphaïstos le Seigneur des Volcans, avec sa cohorte de géants pour façonner ses armes et ses machines ! Critiqua Alexandra, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

\- J'avoue que l'idée est plaisante …. vous me permettez de la garder ? Lança-t-il à la fois narquois et très sincère.

\- Fou ! Vous n'êtes qu'un fou de plus, illuminé par ses propres rêves de conquêtes ! Mais ces victoires ne seront que désillusions ! J'ai vu le monde qu'enfantent tels propos, telles envies despotiques ! Je l'ai vu ! Et j'y suis morte putain ! Vous ne répandrez que la mort et la désolation ! Ne léguerez à vos descendants et ceux des « vôtres » qu'une surface polluée et stérile ! Rien n'y survivra ! Rien vous m'entendez ! Et tout ça ! Toute votre hégémonie industrielle ! Tout votre foutoir inventif de mes deux ! Vous pourrez vous le carrer profondément dans le fondement au point de vous le faire ressortir par la gorge ! Ce n'est pas le progrès que vous instaurez mais l'apocalypse ! Cela ne vous a pas suffit à Hirohima ?! Nagasaki ?! s'égosilla-t-elle perdant dès-lors toutes réserves».

Tous s'étaient arrêtés. Sa voix mugissante telle une tornade, s'était élevée dans la caverne, se répercutant sur les parois comme une prophétie sibylline qui les tétanisa tous quelques secondes. Sa voix, ce puissant organe qui ravissait pourtant ceux qui l'écoutaient quand elle chantait, s'était muée en quelque chose de terrifiant. Criant, vociférant une réalité drue et pesante, qui trouva écho dans le coeur de ceux qui l'avaient entendu. Même Seth, pourtant confiant, se trouva ébranlé un quart de seconde, tant les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin, semblaient se refléter sur son visage accablé par le chagrin et le désespoir. Des larmes brûlantes sillonnaient ses joues rouges, et tremblante de rage, elle ne ressentit rien quand il ordonna « Justement ! J'ai vu ce que ces bombes faisaient ! En un seul coup elles maîtrisaient l'ennemi et le réduisaient au silence ! Epargnant ainsi la vie à des centaines, des milliers, de bons soldats ! Hors de ma vue, je ne saurai écouter vos paroles une minute de plus ! Shagol reconduis-là à ses appartements ! Il s'approcha d'elle l'air mauvais, et lui saisissant son débardeur noir, il déclara d'une voix de pierre, nous rediscuterons de tout ceci en privé ! La paix à présent ! ». Puis il tourna les talons sans une attention de plus.

Le menton toujours haut et digne, elle esquiva la main de Shagol qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle prit le chemin du retour, et déclara « J'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la jambe ! Je sais marcher seule! » . La grosse pogne du monstre stationna dans les airs quelques secondes, le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait se produire. Son nez se retroussa sous la désobligeance dont il venait d'être la victime, et grognant comme un animal, il la rattrapa et la poussa rudement en avant en ordonnant peu aimablement « En ce cas marche vite ! Je n'aurai pas la patience de t'attendre! ».

Elle ne releva pas. Serrant les poings, elle activa la marche dans les couloirs sombres, et là, ce fût elle qui balaya de son passage tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de la ralentir.

.

* * *

.

« Je l'ai perdu …... » la voix monocorde de Thranduil s'éleva dans un soupir douloureux.

Il bougea faiblement. Son corps sortant peu à peu de l'immobilisme marmoréen dans lequel il s'était plongé. Aredhel posa ses yeux verts sur lui en délaissant la plume et les parchemins qu'il maculait depuis des heures déjà. Se désincrustant des coussins dans lequel son corps s'était peu à peu moulé, Thranduil se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ses longs cheveux d'or blanc vinrent camoufler son austère visage un instant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et grimaça comme si une migraine atroce venait le saisir. Ce qui était peut-être le cas songea Aredhel. Qui savait réellement ce que sentaient et ressentaient deux êtres totalement liés par les esprits ? Les iris de saphir du roi vinrent trouver refuge dans les dessins complexes des tapis qui ornaient le fastueux salon de ses appartements. Chaque geste, aussi infime soit-il, demandait un effort. Des heures à rester dans la même position, son essence presque totalement détachée de sa carnation. Un voyage astral au long cours, qui était épuisant pour le corps. Inspirant à fond lentement, comme reprenant vie, Ardehel entendit sa voix s'élever tel le murmure de la brise d'hiver.

« Ses émotions sont si puissantes, qu'elle ne les contrôle pas. Je ne peux lutter inlassablement contre … les êtres humains sont si sensibles ….. si fragiles …... leur mortalité pousse leur instinct de survie à réagir avec une telle violence, que c'en est presque animal …. murmura-t-il profondément mortifié de ne plus être en contact avec sa bien-aimée. Il aurait aimé la suivre dans ces boyaux fangeux, et voir ce qui l'attendait. La dernière réaction de leur ennemi ne lui plut pas du tout. Et pour cause, il lui rappelait trop lui-même dans ses sautes d'humeur. Il releva la tête quand Aredhel s'adressa à lui.

\- Fragiles ? En êtes-vous si sûr mon Roi ? Souleva l'ellon avec une fine espièglerie, qui bien que peu bienvenue, soulagea le coeur de granit du souverain ».

Cobalt contre émeraude, leurs regards se croisèrent, et se comprirent sans parole. Les frémissements des lèvres de Thranduil esquissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire. A peine un souvenir, qui s'étiola bien trop vite. Sa lumière divine s'était quelque peu ternie, et Aredhel voyait l'état d'épuisement de son souverain. Digne cependant, il ne dit mot. Rien ne vint hanter la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui même. Une statue inanimée, que même la douleur avait du mal à trahir.

Il se leva, sa silhouette ferme et longiligne traçant une ligne claire dans la pièce. Un rayon de soleil agrippa sa chevelure, et sa tunique royale. Tout étincela d'argent et de lumière. Et même la lassitude dans ces orbes de glace, le nimba d'une majesté à couper le souffle. Encore une fois Aredhel, même après des millénaires, fût sidéré par cette perfection quasi divine. Thranduil était une des plus pures, et plus fières représentations de leur peuple. Et il l'aimait. Tout comme Angrod, son cousin Gloredhel, et même Elrond avaient pu l'aimer dans leur longue existence. Leurs amours se brisaient cependant sur lui, comme la vague s'écrasait sur le récif. Tout finissait par se désagréger au contact de son aura. Le bon, comme le mauvais. Il semblait à jamais inaccessible. Perdu, hautain, dans sa tour d'ivoire, là où seuls les cieux pouvaient converser réellement avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'atteindre. Qu'elle pour arriver à harponner sa magnificence et lui faire à nouveau retoucher la terre des « Communs » …. Le visage d'Alexandra para les pensées d'Aredhel avec un soupçon de funeste nostalgie. Il avait peur pour elle, et aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés présentement. Tout ce que Thranduil lui avait décrit, se tenait à présent devant eux. Vestiges manuscrits de cette ascension surnaturelle, qui ne faisaient que dépeindre une réalité accablante, infernale. Lui, plus que tout autre, savait dans quoi elle s'était aventurée. Son coeur se serra, et il sentit des larmes brûlantes lui mordre les cils. Après de longues minutes de silence qui s'étirèrent au point de rendre le temps inexistant, un cognement à la porte se fit entendre, et avant que Thranduil ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Legolas se tenait devant eux. La mine fermée du prince prouvait ses interrogations. Ses peurs dissimulées.

« _Adar_ … ils sont prêts, ils vous attendent dans la salle du trône, expliqua Legolas en inclinant gracieusement la tête ».

Un cor s'éleva un loin, et tous tendirent l'oreille. Ce n'était pas le cri d'un oliphant d'Hommes ou de Nains, mais bel et bien celui de leur peuple. Haldir et une petite délégation de l'Eryn Lasgalen, étaient enfin ici. Cette nouvelle, bien que ne résolvant pas leurs problèmes, allégea quelque peu leurs humeurs alourdies. Les explications attendraient bien quelques heures de plus, au point où ils en étaient.

.

* * *

.

Le peuple elfique avait cette magie ancestrale de toujours, de par sa simple vision, égayer le coeur des Hommes. Le Beau Peuple était aimé, révéré, et craint aussi. Comme on peut louer, mais ne pas invoquer de trop tout de même, les êtres magiques qui parcourent les mondes. Mélange de fascination et de superstitions qui faisait frémir l'inconscient collectif. Le cortège remonta Minas Tirtith tel un ruban d'argent. Les rayons se reflétaient sur les chevelures, les étoffes et les armures, les nimbant d'ardentes auréoles comme ils le feraient avec les écailles d'un dragon. Le cor retentit plusieurs fois. Attroupant badauds et soldats, marchants et nobles. Tous se pressèrent pour leur faire bon accueil. Haldir, fièrement monté sur un étalon à la robe cendrée, était le plus beau de tous. Son visage austère et froid, aussi lisse qu'une oeuvre de maître, contemplait la foule paresseusement. Il parla rapidement avec les gardes de la ville haute, quand ces derniers vinrent à sa rencontre. La foule de scinda dès-lors en deux. Les militaires sur leurs palefrois ouvrant la marche et escortant le prince de l'ancienne Lorien. Les cris de joies, les exclamations béates, remontèrent avidement les parois de la cité. Tel le vent sur les cimes, apportant la rumeur d'une joie sacrée. Quand la fière monture au crin de mercure posa le pied sur les premières dalles du grand jardin, Aragorn et les autres, les attendaient déjà. Au loin, les exultations et les applaudissements s'engouffraient dans les escaliers pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. Une vague de voix puissantes qui animait toute la ville. Des bas quartiers jusqu'aux hautes toitures. Tous avaient interrompu leur tâche pour pouvoir mirer ce convois scintillant comme une nuée d'étoiles. Haldir leva la main droite, et tous se figèrent sur les dalles claires. Leurs ombres longilignes s'étirant comme des spectres de lumière, couvrant l'albâtre chaud sous leurs pieds. Quand le Capitaine de la Marche mis pied-à-terre, Celeborn vint vers lui pour le saluer en premier. Même si aux yeux des Hommes ces retrouvailles demeuraient froides et réservés, tous ceux qui connaissaient les Elfes, ne purent passer outre le réel attachement et respect que se vouaient les deux amis. Ils échangèrent de rapides mots en Sindarin, puis, se tournant vers Aragorn, ce denier ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre et de saluer l'ellon, avec une étreinte à la fois virile et cordiale en enserrant son bras à la manière des guerriers.

« Que je suis heureux de vous voir Haldir, en ces heures troublées ! S'exclama Aragorn réellement soulagé de le voir parmi eux.

\- Le Seigneur Celeborn m'a fait part de votre situation. Dès que nous avons pu partir, nous avons pris la route. Mais celle-ci fût dangereuse et emplie de maints périls. Il se tourna de quart, et montrant son escorte d'un ample mouvement de bras, il continua, mais nous avons pu arriver sains et saufs, et surtout, ce que nous apportions n'est pas perdu. Le Roi Thranduil nous a fait un présent inestimable en nous laissant libre accès à son royaume ».

Tous eurent le même regard surpris, et la même réaction en tournant leurs têtes vers ce dernier. Le Roi Cerf, impassible, ne daigna même pas leur adresser un regard. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on loue ses choix ou qu'on lui donne bénédiction. Son palais et son royaume étaient à présent quasi déserts, pourquoi priver les autres de denrées, qui au final, se seraient perdues. Autant que cela serve. Aragorn se détacha de son ami, et voyant les chariots recouverts de toiles d'argent, il sut qu'ils renfermaient, en plus de leurs affaires de voyage, toutes les victuailles qui allaient rapidement manquer à sa cité. Ses yeux gris étincelèrent d'un contentement muet, et réellement soulagé, il ordonna avec un mouvement de tête autoritaire :

« Qu'on les aide à décharger, et que l'on apporte tout ceci aux greniers communs ! ».

Les soldats présents, aidés de quelques serviteurs, portèrent main forte aux quelques elfes présents dans les attelages. Laissant ce petit monde vaquer à leur tâche, Aragorn donna le cheval de Haldir à un écuyer spécialement dévolue à ce travail. Tout éclatant de mithril, Haldir alla saluer les hôtes du Roi Elessar, et tous prirent le chemin du grand palais. A vrai dire, Haldir n'était venu qu'une fois à Minas Tirith, pour les noces du roi. Habitué à la Lorien, il ne cessait de s'émerveiller malgré lui, du savoir-faire dont les Hommes avaient usé pour engendrer tel monument. Malgré les stigmates de la Grande Guerre encore visibles dans les rues et habitations, tout ici respirait la splendeur des savoirs perdus. Il leva son magnifique visage inexpressif vers le faîte du palais, plissant les yeux sous la morsure du soleil se réverbérant sur les pierres blanches, puis redescendant il accrocha ses orbes azur sur l'Arbre Blanc, dont le feuillage offrait un îlot de fraîcheur sous les températures estivales. Un fin sourire retroussa ses lèvres bien dessinées, et suivant ses prédécesseurs, il calqua son avancée sur la leur. Il nota la fausse indifférence de Thranduil, et la raideur de ses gestes. Comme si le souverain était atteint d'un mal invisible. Que seuls des yeux d'elfes seraient à même de déceler. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ce fut une armée de serviteurs et de servantes qui les assaillit. On lui laissa à peine le temps de se défaire de ses affaires, et déjà on le menait à ses appartements.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps, objecta-t-il en restant fermement arrimé sur ses deux jambes galbées, gainées de mithril. Tout en lui respirait la force d'un vrai guerrier. Les dernières batailles finissant de rôder son savoir martial.

\- Je vous en prie, fit alors la voix douce d'Arwen. Ses iris gris, pareils à deux perles arrachés aux ombres crépusculaires, se paraient d'une mansuétude qui fit fondre son coeur militaire. Vous avez fait une longue route. Vous nous apportez de quoi soulager notre peuple, et celui des Seigneurs présents, je ne saurai vous laisser reprendre la marche dans un tel état de fatigue.

\- L'heure est sombre votre grâce, je ne peux laisser l'ombre prendre plus d'avance …. expliqua Haldir dont les traits se durcirent aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu. Des villages rasés, calcinés. Où seuls des tas de cendres demeuraient en témoignage de leur existence. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, morts ou mutilés. Des enlèvements atroces séparant les mères de leurs nourrissons. Quel que ce soit leur ennemi, Haldir ne pouvait voir en ces agissements, que Morgoth était encore à l'oeuvre, là, quelque part, tranquillement installé dans les coeurs les plus sombres, tandis que tant d'âmes souffraient.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas des plus lumineuse Seigneur Haldir, mais le repos fait du bien à toutes les âmes, même les plus vaillantes, avança alors Gandalf dans un doux sourire. De plus, nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous dévoiler …. oui beaucoup …..

\- Très bien, en ce cas je vais suivre vos conseils, dit Haldir en inclinant gracieusement la tête. Ses tresses glissant sur le fer poli avec une délicatesse des plus agréable au regard ».

Ne voulant plus attendre, car le Capitaine de la Marche ne saurait avouer que la fatigue lui sciait les chevilles, il prit le chemin qu'une des servantes lui montrait. Après quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de Thranduil l'interpeler.

« Seigneur Haldir, un instant je vous prie ».

Ce dernier se retourna, et son expression fermée marqua le plus grand étonnement. Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'il nota l'état réel du Haut Roi des Elfes. Si de loin son attitude semblait préoccupante, c'était bien pire de près. Son essence divine, éblouissante comme un soleil à l'accoutumée, était ternie. Malgré la flamboyante aura que Thranduil exprimait en tout temps, Haldir n'était pas dupe. Legolas le suivait comme son ombre, et les traits taciturnes du prince l'alarmèrent tout autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé qu'on ne lui avait pas dit?

« Marchons je vous prie, invita Thranduil en passant à son côté sans s'arrêter ».

Même si ce comportement parfaitement hautain, à la limite du méprisable, lui faisait comprendre clairement le statut du souverain, il lui emboîta le pas en signe de totale obéissance. Près de longues minutes où seul le choc du mithril battant la mesure sur le marbre, ponctuait leur avancée, Thranduil demanda :

« Comment se portent Aerlinn mon ami … et Gladhwen ? »

La simple évocation de sa compagne afficha un sourire tendre sur le faciès d'Haldir, qui répondit, des souvenirs agréables fleurissant à l'orée de ses iris bleus :

« Elles vont bien Roi Thranduil. Gladhwen va mieux par ailleurs, Dame Galadriel avait raison. Le fait de l'éloigner de l'Eryn Lasgalen a tronqué le mal qui la dévorait. Même si elle n'est pas sortie d'affaires, elle rit de nouveau ….

\- Je suis réellement heureux de l'apprendre, murmura Thranduil des plus sincère.

\- Quant à Aerlinn elle vous fait par des ses hommages, et de ses sentiments les plus purs. Il lui tarde de vous revoir, et de revoir cette fameuse Alexandra ! Elle l'a en grande estime, et grande affection ».

Hadlir ne fût pas long à comprendre que le mal être du roi était en liaison avec cette humaine. Car l'ombrage qui vient engloutir son regard de glace, l'obscurcit jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Haldir déglutit avec effort malgré lui. Il savait, sans y être intimement lié, quels attachements unissaient le Roi Thranduil et cette mortelle. Ils étaient mariés, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, étaient des âmes soeurs. Si il était arrivé malheur à cette femme, il pria pour que leur souverain ne la suive pas dans le trépas. Les terribles tourments qui torturaient les elfes à la perte de leur moitié, étaient bien souvent, mortels. Haldir ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour le monarque qui marchait à son côté. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait si quoi que ce soit arrivait à sa douce et tendre compagne.

« Je crains que vous ne puissiez voir la Reine en ces temps troubles mon ami …. avoua alors Thranduil. Mais vous en saurez plus demain, je vous le promets. En attendant, donnez-moi des nouvelles des Havres. Mon peuple ? Mon Royaume ? Gloredhel s'en sort-il bien dans son rôle de régent ?

\- Oui Seigneur. Il a emmené tous ceux qui le voulaient loin de la forêt. Il n'y a plus d'elliths ou d'elfings qui pourront tomber sous les coups de notre ennemi. Mais les plus forts, et surtout, les plus braves, vous attendent …. nous attendent … ces viles créatures verront sous quel jour brille encore la puissance et la lumière des Elfes ! Et notre éclat les brûlera avec tant d'ardeur, qu'ils se terreront aux fins fonds des ténèbres en couinant comme des porcs qu'ils sont ! S'exclama alors Haldir, une flamme conquérante brasillant dans ses yeux clairs ».

Cette réaction fit sourire légèrement Thranduil. Haldir avait raison sur ce point, la lumière des Eldar n'était pas encore totalement éteinte. Totalement perdue. Et même si beaucoup pensaient que l'heure des Hommes étaient arrivée sur Arda, les autres peuples avaient aussi droit au chapitre. Non, il ne voulait pas que la mémoire des siens se dissipe, se dilue, s'étiole dans le temps pour ne plus devenir que des légendes. Juste bonnes à raconter aux enfants de bas âge ! Si les emportements d'Alexandra l'avaient toujours plus ou moins amusé face à ça, à présent, il les comprenait intégralement. Tant d'années écoulées, tant de siècles, sans même voir ce qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Trop de vies gâchées, à passer à côté du véritable combat que se vouait ce monde à lui-même. La survie, dans son entièreté. Pas juste quelques fragments, quelques morceaux issus d'une noble histoire, mais sa globalité. En bien, comme en mal.

« Orophin, et Rúmil sont revenus avec lui à l'Eryn Lasgalen …. hasarda à dire Haldir en sachant que cette nouvelle ne serait pas des mieux accueillie.

\- Comment ça ?! Il n'est pas resté aux Havres ?! S'emporta soudain Thranduil, tranchant complètement avec l'attitude quasi mélancolique qui l'animait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Non. Le Seigneur Cirdan lui a certifié que les Teleri veilleraient sur ceux que sa cité abrite. Et nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Si ces monstres s'attaquent à eux, ils prendront les bateaux !

\- Cela signifierait que vous ne pourriez dire au revoir à ce que vous aimez Seigneur Haldir, souleva Thranduil en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Qu'importe, je les retrouverai en Aman. J'ai fait la promesse à Aerlinn, Gladhwen, et même Dame Galdriel, que je serai avec vous, et vous prêterai main forte. Je ne peux revenir sur mon serment, même si cette perspective broie une partie de mon âme …..

\- Vous ne savez ô combien je peux vous comprendre Seigneur Haldir ….. exprima Thranduil dans un soupir un peu plus long que ce qu'il aurait aimé exprimer ».

Il était clair que pour qu'il en vienne à se laisser ainsi aller, une chose de grande importance avait dû se produire.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus Seigneur Haldir. Je sais à quel point ces chevauchées sont harassantes. Nous nous reverrons demain.

\- Vous ne prenez pas part au repas de ce soir avec les Seigneurs ? S'étonna Haldir en le voyant s'éloigner lentement.

\- Non. Je dois être seul en ce moment, et le plus souvent possible. Veuillez m'en excuser. Vous en saurez la cause exacte les jours à venir. Bonne soirée Seigneur Haldir, dit simplement Thranduil en posant une main sur le coeur dans un geste lent et mesuré en guise de salut ».

Hadlir en fit de même, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul dans un couloir, quelque peu perdu, car ayant laissé filer la servante qui devait lui servir de guide.

.

* * *

.

La table ronde du conseil était recouverte de parchemins engloutis pas les encres. Les lettres manuscrites aux somptueuses arabesques, tenaient lieu de légendes pour tous les schémas et autres dessins que les documents leur révélaient. Tous avaient la mine sombre, concentrée. Plongés dans des réflexions diverses, nul n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Car derrière ces esquisses amorphes, ce tenait la vérité plus que cruelle, qu'Alexandra était seule, livrée à elle-même, dans un environnement des plus inhospitalier. Tous savaient également que l'ennemi était aux portes d'Aglarond, ce qui avait fini d'appesentir une atmosphère déjà que trop pénible.

« Ainsi donc c'était ça …. la voix d'Haldir s'éleva, monocorde, troublée ».

Tous se détachèrent de leurs pensées pour lui prêter attention. L'elfe avait délaissé son armure pour revêtir ses habits de Galadhrim. Dans lesquels il se sentait bien mieux. Il embrassa l'assemblée du regard, et continua le timbre grave :

« Je ne suis pas très au fait de ces technologies, mais il me semble, que nous n'avons pas l'avantage. Que comptez-vous faire contre cette menace ? Mener une action de front ?

\- Si cela est nécessaire, oui, répondit Aragorn ».

Sa main droite tenait son menton dans une attitude pensive. Son pouce effleurait sa barbe de quelques jours; et ses yeux gris trahissaient ses inquiétudes.

« Folie ! S'exclama alors Haldir qui jeta plus qu'il ne posa les parchemins qu'il tenait. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle, et exposa; nous n'en sortirons pas vainqueur par les Valar ! Nous avons croisés la route de villageois hagards et effrayés, des villages entiers rasés, où les cendres encore fumantes témoignaient de la violence des attaques ! L'ennemi est en nombre, et surtout, bien mieux armé que nous. Attaquer de front, promet une défaite cuisante, et la mort de milliers des nôtres ! »

Tous savaient que sa vision analytique était juste, mais ils ne voulaient pas se laisser aller au pessimisme, qui ferait encore bien plus de mal.

« Alors que nous proposez-vous ?! La reddition peut-être ? Sans avoir tenté notre chance ? demanda la voix bourrue et impatiente de Thorin III, qui lui n'attendait qu'une chose, assouvir sa vengeance.

\- Peut-être proposer des pourparlers … hasarda à mettre en avant Haldir, sachant à quoi il s'exposait ».

Les elfes ne prenaient pas part à la guerre et aux batailles sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Ils détestaient mettre en balance la Vie, si d'autres solutions s'offraient à eux. Tous le savaient, mais tous savaient également, que dans cette situation, une approche diplomatique verrait de toute façon leur capitulation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si les autres souverains restèrent silencieux face à ce germe de solution, Thorin lui, explosa tout simplement. Frappant de son rude poing la table du conseil, faisant ainsi tout trembler dessus, il éructa plus qu'il ne dit :

« C'est bien là la manoeuvre faible et lâche des elfes ! Toujours à palabrer plutôt qu'à se battre ! Vous n'êtes bon qu'à faire des poèmes et vous essayez à la couture ! »

L'insulte était de taille. Les Seigneurs elfiques lui lancèrent un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer la véhémence du nain. Et avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, la voix de Thranduil s'éleva, menaçante comme un ciel d'orage :

« Je vous conseille de calmer vos ardeurs Roi Thorin, où votre peuple, en plus de se passer de sa demeure, devra se passer de son souverain …. Le blizzard de son regard s'abattit sur le rustre qui lui faisait face, et tout dans la fixité de ses traits, trahissait la colère sourde qui le brûlait. Il n'avait pas réussi à rétablir le contact télépathique avec sa bien-aimée depuis la veille, et rien que cet état de fait, le consumait d'une rage noire, quasi bestiale. Un rien pourrait lui faire perdre ses moyens en ce jour. Le Seigneur Haldir a raison, une attaque de front ferait l'apologie d'un massacre plus que d'une bataille. Mais, je ne saurai cautionner également de rester là sans rien faire, alors que tant sont à la merci de notre ennemi commun. Et ….. il braqua ses orbes d'un feu de glace presque dément sur Thorin, puis reprit …. et si nous n'arrivons pas à travailler ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre, notre adversaire a déjà gagné, car Messeigneurs, de ça n'en doutez point, l'armée que nous allons affronter est faite d'Hommes, de Nains, d'Elfes et d'Orques, jamais nous n'avons eu affaire avec une telle coalition. Leur force réside en cela. Alexandra avait raison, nos dissensions rongent nos atouts. Comme la rouille corrode le métal, affaiblissant sa structure …..

\- De belles paroles tout ceci, mais comment y parer ? Souleva Eomer qui ne détachait pas ses attentions des parchemins, comme hypnotisé par eux. L'ennemi est invisible je vous rappelle ! Même avec des milliers d'hommes, ils pourraient nous prendre par surprise, à revers, et nous écraser comme de misérables insectes. Regardez ! Mais regardez ça ! Que voulez-vous que nous fassions contre cela ?! Des monstres de métal ! Des machines crachant les flammes et le fer ! »

Les légères modulations de sa voix prouvaient le désarroi qui s'immisçait peu à peu en lui. Le Roi des Rohirrim voyait clair, et s'inquiétait à juste titre de leur devenir. Jamais la situation, depuis le début de cette histoire, ne leur avait parue si cruelle, si désespérée.

« Ne laissez pas les ombres du doute assombrir votre jugement, Roi Eomer, dit alors la voix calme et posée de Gandalf ».

Sa silhouette, toute de blanc vêtue, prit l'apparence d'un envoyé divin en cette heure désespérée. Comme la lumière déchirant la nuit. L'étoile pour le vagabond égaré. Les phalanges du mage se contractèrent sur la ligne de son pale bâton, et il continua en les couvant tous, l'un après l'autre, d'un regard chaleureux qui gonfla à nouveau leur coeur de courage.

« Saroumane n'était pas le seul mage a connaître ces tours …. bien qu'encore en activité, sa magie faiblit. Elle disparaîtra même avec le temps. Cependant, elle est encore là, et je suis d'accord avec vous, elle donne un avantage certain à notre ennemi …... c'est pourquoi j'ai fabriqué ceci ».

Portant ses mains à la large ceinture de cuir brun qui ceignait sa tunique immaculée, il délia une petite bourse grise qui pendait négligemment dessus, et la déposa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Legolas intrigué, qui prit la poche et délia le chagrin. Il déversa dans sa paume les objets dissimulés.

Des galets, plus ou moins ovales, se dévoilèrent. De magnifiques obsidiennes noires, au large spectre arc-en-ciel, rivalisèrent de beauté. Tranchant de par leur couleur, sur sa peau blanche. Tous les yeux furent comme happés par cette apparition. Hypnotisés par leur magnificence. Legolas grimaça, sentant bientôt au creux de sa main, une brûlure désagréable, qui lui fit poser la roche sur la table. Gandalf eut un sourire énigmatique en le voyant faire. Le Prince leva des yeux tout à la fois inquisiteurs et inquiets vers lui.

« De la magie noire ?! Demanda-t-il sans détour, ce qui souleva une exclamation de stupeur autours de la table.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua Gandalf à la fois amusé et froissé par sa réaction. Pas noire, mais puissante. Nul ne peut les tenir longuement dans les mains, sans en ressentir leurs effets. Ce sont des Pierres de Vérité. Elles vous montreront ce qui est dissimulé. Vous protégerons contre les obscurs sortilèges qui survivent encore à Saroumane. Mais, ces pierres agissent sans faire le distinguo; si vous vous évertuez à les porter continuellement sur vous, elle agiront de même avec leur porteur. Dévoilant à tous ce qui se cache au plus profond de son coeur. Bon … ou mauvais …. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur l'assemblée, étudiant leur réaction. Pas qu'il craigne une trahison, mais la vraie peur, pouvait être une ennemie encore plus dangereuse et tenace que ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Comme toute magie, elle doit être utilisée avec précaution. Elle vous sera néanmoins d'un très grand secours. Il est certain que nous ne pouvons livrer une bataille à l'aveugle. Même si cette armée attaquera au grand jour, nous serons plus à même de voir son origine, et frapper à la source …

\- Nous n'en savons pas encore assez pour mener une action quelconque de toutes façons, exposa Faramir logiquement. Il nous faudra plus d'informations, dommage que Dame Alexandra n'ait pas pu nous fournir plus que cela …. le temps passe si vite …. »

Même si cette pensée était dénuée de reproche, et totalement pure, il n'en fut pas plus à Thranduil pour jaillir de son siège et de s'écrier :

« Vous pensez peut-être qu'elle ne fait pas de son mieux ?!

\- Je .. je n'ai jamais dit telle chose Roi Thranduil, s'excusa à mi mot Faramir, qui comprit que trop tard sa maladresse ».

Thranduil posa un index lourd de sous-entendus sur un des parchemins, et grogna :

« Peut-être pas assez, mais déjà plus que nous ne pouvions, ne serait-ce que soupçonner ! Vous ne savez pas quel enfer elle vit là-bas ! Dans quoi elle s'est engagée pour nous donner au moins une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de pouvoir nous défendre au mieux ! Elle fait tout son possible pour nous !

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire, Roi Thranduil, essaya de temporiser Aragorn en se redressant de toute sa taille. Faisant ainsi front et rempart de son corps, pour tenir tête à la colère de son homologue elfique ».

Les visages d'Arwen, Celeborn, Elrond, Legolas et Aredhel se troublèrent. Eux seuls savaient ce que cette situation provoquait en silence, dans les replis secrets de leurs consciences à tous deux. Les tortures que cela infligeait. Même un esprit plusieurs fois millénaire pouvait sombrer dans la folie. Pas tant que ce don soit dangereux, mais la géhenne de l'inquiétude et des maux partagés, griffaient l'âme, la lacérait pour la mettre totalement à nue. Le fëa des détenteurs se sentait brûler jusqu'à la dernière parcelle encore valide. Combien de temps encore tiendraient-ils le coup ?

« Ho non vous n'oseriez jamais le dire en ma présence ! Mais même un soupçon de sous-entendu m'est insupportable !

\- Nous ne remettrions jamais en cause le courage dont fait preuve votre épouse, Roi Thranduil, énonça calmement Elrond. Ce dernier espérait que leur passé commun, tendrait à museler l'orage qui dévorait les entrailles de son ancien frère d'arme. Nous en savons d'ailleurs pour le moment assez pour parer à certaines éventualités …. Roi Eomer ?

\- Oui ?! Demanda ce dernier pour tout réponse.

\- Qu'en est-il de vos Rohirrim ?

\- Les Eoreds se sont rassemblées dans le plus grand secret. Divisées aux quatre coins du royaume, plus ou moins dissimulées dans les villages encore debout. Nous avons fait même dépêché des hommes jusqu'aux frontières de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Nous n'avons pas traversé Rhosgobel cependant. Comme l'a dit Gandalf, Beorn et Radagast montent la garde sur le flanc nord-est. Se levant, il se pencha sur une carte qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la table circulaire, et pointa avec sa main les lieux ou les cavaliers avaient pris quartiers. Je rejoindrai Edoras en temps voulu, mais mes ordres seront donné de Alburg. Le château est trop exposé. Puis, quand le jour viendra, je prendrai la tête de la Cohorte de la Marche de l'Ouest ….. comme j'ai pu mener celle de l'Est jadis …. Je répugnais à le faire, tant les souvenirs de la guerre étaient encore trop proches, mais je dois nommer deux maréchaux pour mener les deux autres. Je compte reformer la Marche de l'Est en soutien au Gondor au cas où ….. puis une pour le Nord du Rhovanion …. Ainsi déployé, les miens pourrons dès converger vers le centre des attaques, en espérant que notre ennemi fonctionne ainsi. Nous manquons d'informations sur le sujet.

\- La prochaine attaque aura lieu à Aglarond, Roi Eomer. Je dois retrouver mon peuple, et défendre mes terres, énonça Gimli lentement. Ou si je ne peux les défendre, au moins sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être ….

\- Mes informateurs me disent que l'attaque d'Erebor n'était qu'un acte à la puissance inouïe, mais ces monstres ont vidé les lieux seulement quelques jours après. Ils ont pris ce dont ils avaient besoin, ou envie, mais ils ne sont pas installés dans la forteresse ….. expliqua Thorin III laconiquement. Pourquoi attaquer ? Pourquoi faire tant de morts et de carnages, si ce n'est pas pour posséder entièrement le butin conquis ? ».

Il était vrai que ces questions les rendirent tous perplexes. Le mode opératoire de leur adversaire ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'ils avaient connu.

« Sauf si il essaye de nous faire passer un message, avant l'attaque principale. Comme un avertissement. Peut-être qu'il ne désire pas la confrontation de la guerre, qu'il ne se sert de sa force de frappe que pour nous exposer ses moyens ….. exposa Faramir pensif, le regard étrangement fixe sur la carte dépliée. Une coup de semonce ….

\- Avant quoi ? Demanda alors Haldir ne suivant pas ce raisonnement.

\- Avant la fin …. avant l'anéantissement de toutes résistances. Il souhaite juste instaurer la peur et le doute. Ainsi, quand l'heure sera venue, il nous demandera gentiment de capituler sans même avoir à guerroyer …... et tant que nous ne plierons pas, je pense qu'il continuera ses attaques éclairs, qui n'aurons pour but que d'instaurer un climat de craintes, et d'affaiblir nos rangs. Nous vidant de nos forces armées peu à peu … Comme une saignée béante qui nous viderait irrémédiablement … ».

La voix de Faramir avait un timbre à faire frémir. Tout dans son analyse avait la résonance d'une morbide prophétie.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? Nous ne pouvons tolérer ceci ?! S'exclama Eomer qui essaya de se rassoir de façon digne et calme, mais ses gestes raides trahissaient son tumulte.

\- Nous devons l'inviter à se battre. Lui donner une bonne raison d'envoyer ses troupes à l'extérieur …. émit Celeborn dont le visage impassible commun aux elfes, semblait si inapproprié aux vues de la situation.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi sortirait-il alors qu'il est en position de force ? S'exposer est le dernier de ses souhait je pense …..

\- Oui Prince Legolas, en effet, mais je vous ai donné le moyen de faire vaciller ses plans. Ou du moins, à mettre à mal ses certitudes. Il se croit intouchable, sagement terré dans sa forteresse souterraine, une armée des plus hétéroclite faisant barrage. Nous allons forcer ses barrières magiques, percer ses lignes de défense, mais sans jamais nous aventurer dans les boyaux profonds et immense de la terre. Nous allons appliquer la même stratégie que lui … par ailleurs, Alexandra nous aidera. Sa vision du monde souterrain nous fournira de précieuses informations, même si nous ne savons pas dans quelles directions exactement prolifèrent les souterrains, du moins, pour le moment …... Roi Thranduil ? La voix de Gandalf sembla sortir le souverain de profondes réflexions, car il sursauta presque à l'annonce de son nom. Il riva ses yeux clairs d'un bleu céruléen sur le Mage Blanc, attendant plus ou moins patiemment la suite. Pourriez-vous demander à Alexandra de glaner des informations concernant ceci s'il vous plaît ?

\- Si j'arrive à rétablir un contact durable avec son esprit … oui …. répondit Thranduil d'une voix sombre. Les contractures de sa mâchoire dévoilant sa nervosité de plus en plus grandissante.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce genre de pouvoir pouvait être rompu …. énonça alors la douce voix d'Arwen, dont le regard compatissant perfora le coeur de Thranduil de part en part. Que je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle traverse, ce qu'elle vit …. et tout ça pour nous …. Que les Valar veillent sur elle, la protègent …. »

Ces mots saignèrent l'âme de Thranduil comme une lame affûtée, dont la morsure vous brûle autant qu'elle vous glace. Les sourcils du roi se contractèrent légèrement, témoignant de la douleur qui le minait. Des mots d'un amour absolu, qui lui firent incliner gracieusement la tête.

« Le lien s'effrite si l'un des deux est en proie à des sentiments violents, tels que la peur ou encore la colère …. tout ce qui affecte notre raisonnement ou jugement en fait. Si les instincts prennent le dessus, ils brident, voire écrasent le don offert ….. expliqua-t-il alors d'une voix ténue».

Il ne fallait dès-lors pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que si la télépathie entre ces deux âmes avaient été rompue, cela n'était ni voulu, ni de bonté de coeur. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Heureusement, la présence du Haut Roi des Elfes prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie, et sûrement en bonne santé. Nul doute que le souverain serait déjà parti si tel n'avait pas été le cas.

« Je repartirai avec le Seigneur Haldir, pour prendre la route vers l'Ithilien, et rassembler ceux qui voudront chevaucher avec moi jusque l'Eryn Lasgalen, fit alors Legolas en pointant son regard vers Faramir, qui donna son consentement par un mouvement de tête discret. Là-bas nous mèneront les elfes jusque l'ancienne Lothlórien …. et nous attendrons les instructions.

\- Bien, en ce cas je pense que le temps de nous séparer est venue, déclara Celeborn en déliant les mains qu'il avait de croisées sur la table. Haldir et Legolas seront les premiers, et nous les suivrons. Je me joindrai à eux, et les autres Seigneurs des Hommes et des Nains suivront à quelques jours d'intervalle, pour ne pas donner l'effet d'un départ précipité.

\- Moi aussi, par ailleurs j'emmène Arwen avec moi, nous prendrons la route pour Fondcombe. Que les elfes chevauchent ensemble est normal. Il est plus logique de voyager en groupe pour éviter les dangers sur la route, surtout avec une reine dans nos rangs, dit calmement Elrond qui fit glisser son attention sur le visage attristé de sa fille adorée ».

Eowyn, quant à elle, même si elle n'avait rien dit depuis le début, n'en pensait pas moins. Tout ce qui avait été dit, était juste, et bien pensé. Elle suivrait son mari, l'épaulerait, et aiderait au mieux en prenant la tête des maisons de guérisons qui seront inévitablement dans le cortège des armées. A l'arrière il était vrai, mais ce renfort était plus que nécessaire sur les champs de bataille.

« Que les chefs prennent les pierres, ordonna Gandalf, et qu'ils les portent à l'avant de la marche. Ou la donne à un éclaireur de confiance. Vous avancerez ainsi, protégés des maléfices et illusions de Saroumane. Je ferai la route entre vous en attendant notre prochain rassemblement …. et prierai pour que Dame Alexandra arrive à nous gratifier de plus de renseignements. Sans cela, nous errerons comme des aveugles dans une passe piégée. Messieurs, il est temps, montrons à notre ennemi que bien que moins armés, nous n'en détenons pas moins un immense courage; et une cervelle apte à nous tirer de toutes les situations ! Notre vaillance viendra à bout de toute menace ! Finit-il par dire en soulignant ses derniers mots par un clin d'oeil étincelant, et un sourire explosant de bienveillance ».

Tous hochèrent la tête, et même si ils savaient qu'ils ne partaient certes pas gagnant, ils avaient toute confiance au Mage Blanc. Ce dernier ne les avait-il pas accompagné dans toutes leurs victoires ?

.

* * *

.

La lumière filtrait péniblement au travers de la meurtrière en ces heures matinales. Alexandra n'avait que peu dormi. Le ronronnement continu des machines dans les profondeurs, s'élevait comme un souffle rauque, fourmillant à travers les roches. Il parvenait jusqu'à elle dans une respiration lente et cadencée, qui commençait à lui mettre sacrément les nerfs en pelote. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait été conviée à rejoindre Seth la veille au soir, mais rien. Ils l'avaient délaissée, seule dans ses appartements, en oubliant même de venir lui donner quoi que ce soit à manger. Elle avait d'ailleurs cruellement faim. Son estomac ne cessait de se tordre et de gargouiller. Lui donnant des crampes affreuses, qu'elle essayait d'ignorer, mais en vain. Elle buvait le plus possible pour palier à cela, mais rien ne remplacerait dignement un bon repas. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, allongée sur le dos sur ce lit; qui en avait plus le nom que le réel confort; elle repensait avec assiduité à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Cet homme avait réellement fourni un travail colossal. Démentiel même. Puis un affreux sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, quand elle réalisa que Seth avait dû rencontrer plus que quelques déconvenues avec son matériel, pour qu'il la néglige ainsi.

 _« Bien fait pour ta gueule mon grand ! J'espère qu'elles te péteront à la face, tes inventions de merde ! »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Puis, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. _« Mais oui …. c'est ça ! Je la tiens la solution ! »_ ses pensées s'emballèrent tandis que cette idée semblait être la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Elle voulut faire part de sa trouvaille à son époux, mais le mur obscur, l'abîme sans fin qu'elle trouva, la glaça sur place. Encore une fois. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis des heures et des heures, et cela la broyait complètement. Même lointaine, la présence de Thranduil était sa lumière, la seule chose qui lui donnait réellement courage. Là, elle était à présent totalement esseulée. Elle frissonna. Se tournant sur le flanc, elle se recroquevilla, et prenant presque une position foetale, elle mit toute la force de son esprit à la recherche de son amant. Elle savait qu'il devait affreusement s'inquiéter pour elle. Que cet isolement devait le rendre fou. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure coupa court à ses recherches, et elle soupira longuement quand Shagol pénétra dans la pièce.

« Il t'attend » voilà tout ce que lui dit son immense garde-du-corps. Appuyant son ordre sous-jacent d'un grognement animal. Elle se redressa, puis se levant, elle lui adressa un sourire effronté en déblatérant un superbe « Bonjour Shagol ! J'espère que ta nuit fût belle ! Car moi j'ai bien dormi ! ». La grosse brute ne sut pas si c'était sincère ou de l'humour, aussi la poussa-t-il en avant sans ménagement quand elle lui passa devant. « Ho c'est bon là ! Pas besoin de me pousser ! » s'irrita-t-elle légèrement, néanmoins assez contente d'avoir pu « jouer » avec lui. Drôle de jeu, il était vrai, mais elle n'avait plus que ça pour se donner un peu de vaillance. Maeglin les attendait dans le couloir, et le maigre sourire qu'elle avait pu arborer, fondit littéralement. En entendant ses pas résonner dans le lugubre couloir, elle pensa avec amertume _« Et voilà ! Le deuxième round va commencer ! ….. Thranduil …. où es-tu ? …. »._

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Et voilà ! Les 30 000 lectures sont passées !_**

 ** _MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS !_**

 ** _J'espère que la fin qui approche lentement mais sûrement, sera à la hauteur de vos efforts de lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _._**


	51. Le Spectre du Cheval de Troie

**.AccroOvampire:** J'aime lire ce genre de choses d'entrée de jeu ! ;) En effet, c'est là par ailleurs tout le noyau de l'histoire, l'industrialisation et le devenir d'Arda. Le lien, comme je l'avais déjà souligné des chapitre en amont, n'est pas toujours évident à vivre. Et il est certain qu'étant humaine, Alexandra est plus vulnérable que Thranduil. Pour le nombre chapitres je t'avais répondu en MP, mais je le fais ici aussi au cas où, je ne pense pas dépasser les 55, ou en tout cas, ce sera dans ces eaux là. (Ce qui est déjà énormeeee ! XD). Oui si tu la relis en entier, prépares la tasse de café ou de chocolat, et les petits gâteaux qui vont avec ! Y a de quoi faire ! Si tu y arrives, franchement chapeau bas ! :) Et non je ne connais pas cet auteur. Comme je dis souvent, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire, alors lire ! Dur dur ... .trop de choses à faire IRL c'est juste effarant ! Oo Cet auteur que tu cites, j'espère qu'il ou elle, aura le soutien nécessaire pour ne pas abandonner ^^

 **.Neiphtys16: ** Oui désolant est réellement un bon terme concernant cela ! Pffff ... Non pour les Nains et les Elfes, comme je le dis dans des chapitres, ils ont choisi cette voie qui leur promet monts et merveilles ... je le développe un peu dans ce chapitre sans rentrer dans les détails. Aglarond oui, mais malheureusement, tout ne va pas être aussi aisée :( Alex ne pouvait rester indéfiniment sans l'ouvrir ... purement impossible ! XDD Thranduil dérouille c'est vrai, et en un sens, je suis contente si ça ressort autant. J'aime assez l'idée qu'il puisse être affaibli par une blessure autre que physique :p Lui le grand roi intouchable ! Mouhahaha (mais non suis pas sadiquheeuuu ! ;) ) Haaaa suis contente que les pierres t'aient plu ! Quant à Alex et bien ... tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qui commence à trotter dans sa petite tête ... ;)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Heum ... lady plume d'or .. ça fait carrément clinquant tu veux dire ! XD Oui les personnages traversent des évènements pas très sympas, je le concède. Seth à coup de machette ! ça rime ! Mdr Et oui ! Les êtres magiques sont encore sur Arda ! Et Gandalf, est le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec la magie de Saroumane ;) Pour les persos etc ... je t'ai répondu ailleurs, mais tu sais que c'est un travail de longue haleine, et que rien n'est fait au hasard ! ;) De la déprime? Mais non ! Y a tellement d'histoires à lire et à découvrir, et je te parle même pas des bouquins de part le monde ! Tu trouveras de quoi te contenter j'en suis certaine ;) Gros bisous aussiiiii !

 **.Toutouille:** Clair que le portable pour une review, c'est pas le pied ! Heuu ... ou les doigts tiens ! XD Oui c'est tout à fait le profil colonisateur, tu as bien cerné le truc. Et il est l'antithèse d'Arda. Tout en étant son possible devenir. Quant à la métaphysique, il croit en Dieu ! N'oublie que c'est un américain pure souche, qui a fait la guerre etc ... Si quelqu'un sait pour leur lien, c'est la fin des haricots, car tu imagines ce que Seth ferait ... et clair qu'il a un côté mégalo très prononcé. Et OUI ! Exactement ! Tu as tout compris ! Dans l'idée que j'avais dans cette histoire c'était de prendre ce que Tolkien avait avancé avec Saroumane, la poudre; l'industrialisation etc ... je n'ai fait que continuer sur la lancée ;) (En plus tu sais que ces sujets me tiennent à coeur :p ). Les Valar sont ce qu'ils sont ... des Dieux ... se sont-ils bougé le cul pour la Guerre de l'Anneau ? ;) Et si .. la fin approche ... inexorablement ... tout à une fin ... :) Même si j'avoue que moi aussi, ça va me faire quelque chose de tous les laisser ...

 **.Eilonna:** Ouaip Seth est un sale con, j'adore le faire, car j'adore vous le faire détester ! XD Oui Thranduil et Alexandra sont pas au mieux de leur forme c'est un fait. Hooo lâcher Flaubert pour venir me lire ! ça c'est de l'honneur ! Sérieux ! (J'avoue que les descriptions de 20 pages me saoulent aussi, pour ça que j'arrive pas à lire Stephen King ... deux pages pour écrire que le gars traverse la rue ... comment dire ... je sature vite ! Après, c'est un Maître il faut le reconnaître ^^). Non pas perdue et toujours là héhé !

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà Mesdames, après cette attente, chapitre en ligne !**_

 _ **Vous êtes toutes des Zamours !**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos soutiens !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

 _Remerciements aussi pour les nouveaux followers et ajouts ! ;)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Alexandra fut une nouvelle fois très surprise de trouver les lieux si lumineux. Voir, accueillant. Tout dans le reste de cette satanée forteresse était plongé dans de lugubres ombres. Mais ici, tout respirait la clarté, comme si la recherche et le savoir, éclairaient naturellement la pièce. Le bouillonnement qu'elle avait entendu la première fois qu'elle avait été conviée, était à nouveau présent. Les fines volutes blanchâtres s'élevaient en intervalles réguliers, tandis qu'un étrange liquide gris, profond comme le mercure, fermentait sous la flamme docile siégeant sous le ballon en verre. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, elle eut le réflexe de regarder si elle était seule, mais la silhouette de Maeglin; calée dans le coin de l'embrasure; lui donna la réponse. Un bruit attira son attention vers l'autre porte, et Seth fit son entrée. Il était vêtu de riches atours confectionnés sur Arda, et sûrement volés lors des mises à sac des terres qu'ils foulaient. Chausses, braies, pourpoint en cuir noir, le tout rehaussés par une chemise blanche de belle facture, à moitié entrouverte. Il avait belle allure, mais sa mine sombre prouvait que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Il s'écrasa plus qu'il ne s'installa dans son siège au bout de la table, et fixa son regard métallique sur elle. L'observant, il finit par soupirer, et déclara d'une voix lasse en tendant le bras pour désigner une place à son côté :

« Vous comptez rester debout sans bouger, ou prendrez-vous place ? Je pensais que vous auriez faim …. »

Alexandra riva ses yeux vers les plats dressés sur la nappe dorée; surmontée des deux chandeliers à sept branches qui étaient déjà là la dernière fois. L'odeur des oeufs, des fruits, et même du bacon frit la fit saliver. Son estomac vint à la trahir en gargouillant, et elle émit une grimace, tandis que Seth, lui, fût tout sourire. Haussant les épaules en ne répondant rien, elle vint prendre place sur le fauteuil qui siégeait à la droite de son hôte, et attendit patiemment qu'il commence à manger. Si elle voulait s'en sortir au mieux, il fallait qu'elle se plie à certains codes qui étaient plus acquis que innés. En agissant ainsi, elle démontrait son obéissance; même relative; et rassurait son geôlier dans son statut de dominant. Des détails qui auraient leur importance, elle le savait. Comme avec Thranduil à ces débuts sur Arda, il faudrait qu'elle joue finement. De plus, même si son époux avait déserté son esprit, elle était là pour une chose. Une seule. Et elle comptait bien mener sa mission à bout. Avec le moins de pertes et fracas possible pour elle. Son attitude dût plaire à son geôlier, car il se redressa, apparemment plus enjoué, et commençant à attaquer son repas, il s'excusa:

« Je suis navré, je me doute que vous avez faim. Ne m'en voulez pas mais, votre présence m'est sortie de l'esprit hier soir, vu que j'ai eu de gros soucis à régler avec nos machines. Les hommes de cette planète sont doués, mais manquent cruellement de savoirs et d'intelligences. Leurs erreurs me coûtent un temps précieux ….. »

 _« Ben voyons excuse-toi de me laisser crever de faim ! Un bisou et on est amis ? Connard va ! »_ pensa Alexandra tout en se concentrant sur son assiette. Seules les contractions de ses phalanges auraient pu trahir sa colère, mais elle passa inaperçue. Avec application, et sans se presser; même si l'envie de tout dévorer goulument la taraudait; elle ne releva pas. Impassible, elle attendit qu'il en vienne de lui-même aux sujets de conversation qui l'intéressaient. Ce ne fut pas long à attendre, comme elle s'en doutait. Alors que la nourriture calait sa faim peu à peu, la délivrant de douleurs d'estomac intenses, elle prêta oreille attentive à ses questionnements.

« Alors dites-moi ? Que pensez-vous de mes travaux ? En dehors du fait qu'ils vous rendent totalement hystérique …. ».

Elle nota le petit rictus méprisant qui s'éleva du fond de la pièce, là où Maeglin se tenait sans mot dire. Il feignait de s'occuper de ses poignards, dans une attitude désinvolte au possible. Alexandra savait qu'il était là pour une seule et unique chose; couvrir et protéger son maître. Sa colère de la veille avait quand même dû le secouer, et il ne devait plus se sentir aussi hors d'atteinte. Et encore, il n'avait rien vu. Ni de ses arts au combat, ni de son entêtement. Elle nota par ailleurs, que ses traits s'étaient quelques peu creusés. Combien de temps ces potions miracles agissaient ? Un des nombreux points qu'elle devait éclaircir. Elle se servit à boire, et buvant lentement, jouant sciemment avec l'impatience de Seth, elle finit par répondre:

« Il serait for bienvenue de savoir faire la différence entre l'hystérie et la colère. Autrement vous risquez de me prendre résolument pour folle …..

\- Ho mais ne l'êtes-vous pas en un sens ? Pour venir ainsi vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ou alors est-ce que votre envie de revoir « un des vôtres » a fini par être plus fort que certains de vos attachements ? Ses iris métallique étincelèrent de malice, et posant ses couverts fermement, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous vous pensez à ce point important ? N'oubliez pas le chantage que vous m'avez fait ! Sans lui il est certain que je ne serai jamais venue ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Menu détail que ceci …. après tout, que sont ces gens pour vous ? Des étrangers, même pas des « Hommes » comme nous, sur Terre.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Fit-elle atterrée, comprenant parfaitement sa façon de penser. Alors si je comprends bien, valant moins que « nous », ils méritent notre mépris et qu'importe leur mort ?

\- Non! Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Seth presque amusé par sa réaction. Juste qu'ils ne sont pas assez importants pour que je me soucie de leur sort. J'ai des projets plus grands que la sauvegarde de quelques espèces qui me sont dissemblables. Les Hommes, les Nains, les Orques, même les Elfes, ne sont pas dans mes priorités ….

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! Alors qu'ils travaillent pour vous ! S'exclama Alexandra réalisant réellement le potentiel destructeur, et l'arrivisme de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous êtes bien une femme tiens ! A vous préoccuper de tout, sauf de l'essentiel ! C'est un truc commun au « beau sexe » ça ! Vouloir sauver le monde! Protéger tout et n'importe quoi ! Un coeur de midinette en manque d'utopie !

\- Je n'ai absolument rien d'une midinette ! Ça je peux vous l'assurer ! Moi aussi j'ai combattu ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été témoin d'atrocités !

\- Ho ? Vraiment ? Absolument rien ?! Pourtant, vous vous êtes acoquinée avec des elfes, la perfection même en ces terres ! Pire ! Vous avez trouvé le moyen de coucher et même de vous marier avec leur roi ! Si ça c'est pas le syndrome de la gamine en quête de son prince charmant ! Qu'on me pende ! »

Il ne put réprimer le rire atroce qui lui chatouillait les côtes. Un rire méprisant et hautain, dont la moquerie habillait chaque modulation. Elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de regarder Maeglin de biais, et celui-ci arborait un magnifique sourire narquois, qui lui retourna les tripes. Mais le pire de tout, dans le fond, c'est que cet imbécile n'avait peut-être pas tort.

 _« Non ! Non et non ! Tu es Idhril, Fille de Seregon ! Âme soeur de Thranduil ! »_ hurla son esprit qui se rebella de toutes ses forces contre ce doute immonde. Comme si l'Univers entier s'appliquait à la gifler mentalement.

« N'allez pas bouder pour si peu, reprit Seth dont le faciès amusé l'énerva profondément. Car même si c'était le cas, je m'en moque bien. Ce n'est pas une reine que j'ai enlevé, mais bien une humaine, de mon monde, qui me sera d'une aide précieuse. J'étais sérieux hier …. chère Alexandra … il y a un avenir pour nous ici ….. Voyant la moue de surprise qui déforma son visage, il continua, oui j'ai bien dit pour Nous. Car ensemble, nous mènerons ce monde bien plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Arda n'a pas besoin des elfes, des nains, des orques, ni même de ces humains arriérés. Elle a besoin d'un Avenir. Et nous pouvons lui offrir Alexandra …. et ceux qui voudront nous suivre, auront accès à tous les bienfaits de nos inventions. L'électricité pour commencer ! J'ai vu les vestiges d'un vieux barrage près de la tour d'Orthanc, nous pourrons nous en servir pour créer un courant grâce à la force hydraulique ! Avec ce prodige, nous instaurerons le « mieux-vivre » pour tous! Fini les bougies, le manque de chauffage l'hiver, les rues sombres des villes où les voleurs et autres coupes gorges se dissimulent ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous voudriez dans le fond ! Les aider ? N'êtes-vous pas sur Arda pour cela ?! »

Elle se battit de toutes ses forces pour calmer l'expression de stupeur qui jaillit en elle en entendant cela. Cette pensée faisait trop cruellement écho à ce qu'on lui avait dit. _« Est-ce ça ma vraie mission ? A-t-il raison ? Me serai-je fourvoyée depuis le début ?! »_ voilà ce qui submergea son esprit troublé. Puis, l'Arbre Blanc vint se rappeler à elle violemment, comme pour faire barrage à ces réflexions. Les réminiscences de sa vie en tant qu'Idhril, puis les esprits de la forêt, son grand chêne, même les arbres de Valinor, vinrent envahir son crâne, comme la rappelant sur le droit chemin, bridant le vil chant des sirènes que Seth essayait d'insinuer en elle. « _Non … même si ses intentions semblent louables sous ce jour …. tout ceci ne mènera qu'à la mort et la destruction de tous ceux qui vivent actuellement sur Arda … et qui se battront contre l'envahisseur. Les Rois ne céderont pas. Les Elfes partirons. Les Nains … eux s'allieront sûrement à lui, car la forge est leur domaine. Et tout recommencera une nouvelle fois …. tout se répétera. Tous deviendront des êtres de légende et s'évanouiront, pour ne laisser la place qu'à l'Homme. Qui, à nouveau,brûlera, bétonnera, asphyxiera, détruira tout ….. non … ce n'est pas la route à suivre …. mais comment faire ? Comment faire …..? »_ elle soupira malgré elle, et Seth, comprenant mal cette expiration, jubila d'avance la croyant conquise. C'est à cet instant précis, que leur destin se joua.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ancrant son regard dans les volutes mercure qui animaient les iris de son ennemi, et avec un sourire à tomber, elle mentit :

« Oui … c'est peut-être le cas … en effet. J'avoue n'avoir vu les choses sous cet angle ….

\- Et bien voilà ! Je me disais qu'avec une conversation sensée nous arriverions à un terrain d'entente. Finissons de manger ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à vous présenter.

\- Si je reste … si je travaille avec vous …. vous les laisserez tranquille ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins avec aplomb.

\- Oui oui … ne vous inquiétez pas. De toutes façons vous croyez quoi ?! Que votre elfe va vous attendre ?! Il va vous oublier Alexandra ! Un mariage reste un mariage, que de l'encre sur du papier ! Il est immortel, tôt ou tard vous seriez morte de toutes façons ! Autant vous servir de vos années restantes pour assurer une meilleure vie à tous ceux qui nous emboîteront le pas ! Vous laisserez votre trace dans l'histoire de ce monde ! N'est-ce pas un cadeau merveilleux ?! Inestimable ?! »

Alexandra sentit sa poitrine se resserrer, se broyer. Comme si elle s'effondrait sur elle-même, et était aspirée dans le vide. Seth avait raison sur ce point … sa mortalité était un frein non négligeable à ses envies de bonheur aux côtés de son amant. Il appuyait douloureusement sur un point qu'elle avait voulu chasser de son esprit. Tel le tyran écrasant une mouche sous son index monstrueux.

« Si … sûrement …. réussit-elle a répondre d'une voix presque éteinte ».

Seth était aux anges. Réellement regonflé à bloc, il finit rapidement son assiette, et attendit presque patiemment qu'elle fasse de même. Puis, contre toute attente, il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Il réapparut, le sac-à-dos en bandoulière tenu à bout de bras, et lui tendant il s'exclama:

« J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à regarder tout ceci ! Cela me rappelle fortement ce que j'ai connu sur Terre, à quelques détails près ! Seule votre arme aux impulsions électriques m'est inconnue. En tant que soldat, le reste je l'avais déjà plus ou moins utilisé. Vous pensez bien que je garde votre révolver, je ne voudrai pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. De plus, sa conception semi-automatique est incroyable. Je vais me baser là-dessus pour mes futures armes ! ».

Alexandra sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Et la bouchée qu'elle avalait lui tomba dans l'estomac comme une pierre, lui coupant dès-lors l'appétit. Si elle voulait réussir son entreprise, il faudrait qu'elle passe au-delà de tout ça. Au-delà du dégoût, de la colère, de la frustration. Elle hocha la tête lentement, offrant un sourire factice d'assentiment, puis s'essuyant la bouche, elle posa ses couverts pour montrer qu'elle avait fini. Seth vint lui rendre son sac, et attendant qu'elle se lève, il n'était plus que tout sourire et impatient, comme un enfant prêt à jouer avec sa nouvelle amie.

Seul Maeglin, qui étudiait tout de son poste d'observation, avait l'air plus rembruni. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. D'une part parce qu'il trouvait qu'Alexandra avait capitulé bien trop vite à son goût. D'autre part, parce que leur Maître n'avait que ses projets en tête. Rien ne ferait obstacle à ses desseins. Que nulle race n'avait une place de choix dans ses perspectives d'avenir. Et si il y avait bien une chose qui tenait profondément à coeur à cet ellon, c'était la supériorité et l'hégémonie des siens. Il allait devoir réfléchir, âprement même, à son devenir auprès de leur leader. Surtout si cette petite garce avait son estime et devenait son bras droit. Si elle se faisait trop dangereuse, au diable les recommandations, il en ferait son affaire. Cette optique dessina un affreux et féroce sourire sur son visage parfait.

.

* * *

.

Les bannières claquaient dans le vent paresseux de l'été. Le cheval blanc sur fond vert semblait galoper dans les étendues azur, cavalant pour boire la brise. Les heaumes scintillants donnaient des éclats blanc et argent sur les dalles et les murs du château. Les Rohirrim quittaient Minas Tirith. La délégation du Roi Eomer se préparait au départ. Les elfes étaient partis quelques jours auparavant. Faramir, Legolas et Eowyn, quant à eux, attendraient encore quelques jours pour prendre la route. Pour suivre leur plan et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais aussi parce que Legolas s'inquiétait énormément pour son père. Ils avaient changé leur décision à la dernière minute, laissant Arwen, Celeborn et Haldir repartir avant eux. Depuis une semaine à présent, Thranduil n'avait pas réussi à rétablir le lien avec sa bien-aimée. Plus personne ne savait ce qu'il advenait d'elle. Aredhel et le prince en étaient tout aussi mortifiés. Eomer devançait ses hommes, Aragorn à ses côtés. Les deux souverains conversaient de banalités pour donner le change, mais la peine que causait leur séparation, elle, n'était pas feinte. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant un long moment, et nul ne savait dans quelles conditions. Non loin derrière se tenaient Faramir et Eowyn. Les trois elfes restant, quant à eux, n'avaient pas voulu quitter l'intérieur des murs. A vrai dire, ils vivaient presque à huis clos depuis plusieurs jours. Thranduil ne cessant de mettre toutes ses forces en oeuvre pour contacter son âme soeur, mais en vain. C'était comme si une force invisible interférait avec leur don. Dans le cortège de mailles et de cuirs bruns, se tenaient Silfren, Ailein et son frère Darren. Le Rohirrim avait revêtu son armure, et portait son heaume entre son torse et son coude, le panache de crins blancs couvrant son avant-bras dans une cascade laiteuse. Les cheveux tressés, la barbe soignée, il était un digne représentant de ces fiers combattants qui ne vivaient que pour leurs chevaux et leur Roi. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour arriver aux écuries, il réajusta ses sacoches de voyages pendant sur ses épaules. Ruminant de les trouver si lourdes, elles qui ne pesaient presque rien à son arrivée. A peine deux mois, et tout avait changé dans sa vie. La perte de son ami Skalladrin pour commencer. Puis celle d'Alexandra, qui dans l'ordre naturel des choses s'était peu à peu éloignée de lui, jusqu'à partir dans un acte de pure folie, pour leur prêter main forte. Où était-elle réellement ? Comment allait-elle ? La reverrait-il seulement un jour ? Tant de questions qui demeureraient sûrement sans réponse. Il en avait cruellement voulu au Roi Thranduil. D'une colère acide et brûlante, qui lui avait perforé les entrailles pendant quelques jours. Il ne comprenait pas comment un époux, pouvait laisser partir sa femme ainsi. La délaissant à tous les dangers. Il l'avait traité de lâche, de faible, honni pour cet acte dénué de sens et d'amour. Puis Ailein lui avait expliqué certaines choses, des éléments indispensables, mais qui lui étaient inconnus. Comme la mission d'Alexandra, le don des Valar, leur unique chance de pouvoir se défendre face à leur ennemi. Mais même ainsi, le courroux du Rohirrim avait eu du mal à passer. Comme une boule de mie de pain restant coincée dans la gorge, n'arrivant pas à descendre. A présent, lui comme les autres, se préparaient à affronter un danger qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait été témoin des ravages causés par ces nouvelles armes. Bon nombre savait, qu'ils ne partaient pas vainqueurs. Deux ans à peine après la chute de l'Anneau Unique et des affrontements qui l'avaient jalonné, qu'ils repartaient déjà guerroyer. Ces folies cesseraient-elles un jour ? Les grands portes en bois massif appartenant aux écuries les accueillirent, et l'ombre rafraîchissante de la bâtisse fut un soulagement. Sous leur pourpoint de métal et de cuir tanné, il faisait rudement chaud. La délégation si bien organisée se dissipa alors, tous allant chercher leur monture et leur harnachement. Ailein aida son amant à vêtir son cheval, puis allant chercher Syrthio, elle commença à le seller non loin. Darren perplexe, vint vers la stalle où elle s'était installée, et demanda :

« Pourquoi le selles-tu ? Ne devrait-il pas servir de cheval de bât ? »

La belle rousse le gratifia d'un éblouissant sourire. Les quelques rayons de soleil perçant à travers les fenêtres en hauteur, faisant étinceler sa chevelure de feu. Ses yeux verts plein de malice brasillèrent d'une flamme qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

«Ma soeur ? Fit-il réellement soucieux pour le coup.

\- Oui mon frère ? Répondit-elle seulement en allant chercher des sacs non loin, tenus par une servante qu'il reconnut comme étant Sophia, une des plus proches amies d'Ailein ».

Le coeur du Capitaine se serra quand il comprit ses intentions.

« Non Ailein ! Non ! S'écria-t-ils en venant lui prendre les sacs avec force. Ses phalanges blanchissant sous l'effort.

\- C'est mon choix Darren ! Siffla-t-elle alors sèchement en tirant de son côté pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- Je ne peux te laisser partir sur le front ! Reste ici ! Reste à l'abri dans le sein protecteur de Minas Tirith !

\- Ma place est avec les guérisseurs ! Ils vont avoir plus que besoin de médecins là-bas ! Je fais partie de leurs maisons ! Je ne peux me dérober !

\- Tu fais partie des maisons de Minas Thrith ! Pas de celles du Rohan pas les Valar ! Grogna Darren, son oeil valide étincelant d'un feu froid.

\- Je fais partie de celles que mon coeur décide de servir ….. rétorqua-t-elle alors, soudainement les larmes aux yeux ».

Le déchirement que cette discussion causait, était inévitable. Elle l'avait redouté, mais il était encore bien plus cruel, que ce qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. L'un face à l'autre, les mains arrimées sur les tissus malmenés, ils éveillèrent la curiosité de certains. Que Silfren congédia sans douceur en les rejoignant; son cheval déjà prêt le suivant sagement dans l'allée principale. Ailein braqua ses yeux d'émeraude sur lui, et déclara plus à l'adresse de son frère que de son amant :

« C'est mon choix Darren ! Je le suivrai ! Ne comprends-tu pas ?! »

Elle vissa à nouveau son attention sur son frère, qui là oui, comprit. Le hoquet de stupeur qui le posséda lui coupa la respiration une fraction de seconde. Ses doigts relâchèrent automatiquement les bouts de lin, capitulant malgré lui. Quelques secondes en suspens, comme si le monde venait de se figer autours d'eux. Leurs yeux engageaient une discussion sans parole, et le visage de Darren se tordit dans une moue de douleur fugace. Ses bras semblèrent couler le long de son corps, tandis que le trou béant qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, ne trouvait son salut que dans l'aura purement radieuse de sa soeur. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils avaient toujours affronté les choses ensemble. A présent, elle le quittait, après des siècles et des siècles d'existence conjointe. Une part de lui semblait se détacher de son corps et de son âme, dans une traîne sanguinolente. Il savait ce que ce choix impliquait, même si la lumière immortelle était toujours en elle. Qu'aurait-il alors hurlé si il savait que cette décision l'avait déjà effleuré ? Elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle avait presque failli franchir le cap de son ultime choix. La guerre approchant avait repoussé sa décision. Si ils sortaient vainqueurs, elle délaisserait son immortalité, elle s'en était fait le serment. Cependant, ce n'était certes pas le moment de parler de cela. L'instant était trop critique. Darren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger élan de rancoeur vis-à-vis de Silfren. Ce mortel lui arrachait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Surtout dans telles conditions. Une femme amoureuse suivant son amant sur le front de la guerre, y avait-il plus terrible ? Tant personne ne savait qui en reviendrait vivant ou non. Au loin le brouhahas du départ commençait à saturer les écuries. Claquement de sabot sur les dalles clairsemées de paille ou de foin odorant, hennissements des chevaux, courses effrénées des pages et autres écuyers. L'un d'eux passa en coup de vent à leurs côtés, essoufflé, échevelé, s'excusant à demi-mot, les bras chargés des affaires personnelles du roi Eomer. Le cheval de Silfren fit deux pas sur le côté, légèrement indisposé par la cavalcade de ce jouvenceau extatique.

« Je dois partir …. finit par dire Ailein qui se rapprocha de son frère lentement ».

Jaugeant peut-être ses réactions au passage. Car Darren était un vrai guerrier, même son demi sang elfique avait du mal à canaliser certaines de ses réactions. Surtout si cela concernait le devenir de sa soeur adorée. Il devenait un vrai lion capable du pire comme du meilleur. Elle vint prendre ses phalanges des siennes, et liant leurs mains, elle le va les yeux pour accrocher son regard dur. Elle savait ce qui le tourmentait. Comprenait ses doutes, ses peurs, sa colère. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient presque vermillon sous le flot d'émotions qui la traversait. Elle finit par énoncer d'une voix chaude:

« Nous nous retrouverons mon frère, je t'en fais le serment …

\- Ne promets pas des choses que tu es incapable de tenir ! Vois-tu l'avenir ma soeur ? As-tu le don de clairvoyance ? Balança-t-il sèchement, la tristesse colorant ses joues d'un carmin fulgurant, tandis que ses yeux se bordaient de larmes ».

La fureur qui rugissait en lui essayait de trouver exutoire, et il la muselait bravement pour ne pas faire d'impairs irréversibles. Ne blesser personne, et surtout pas elle. Cette chair délicate et cette âme si noble. A qui il donnerait tout. Son oeil bleu-vert étincela comme le métal quand il tourna la tête vers Silfren, et il accusa d'une voix cassante :

« J'aurais aimé que vous veniez me trouver Rohirrim, et que nous en discutions sagement. En hommes respectables. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi par les manoeuvres dignes d'un lâche !

\- Je n'ai rien d'un lâche, Capitaine ! Si j'avais été au courant de cette décision, je serai en effet venu vous en faire part ! Mais Ailein a son caractère propre, et je n'ai su cette nouvelle que ce matin ! Croyez-vous qu'elle a attendu, ou non, mon consentement pour décider de ses actes et de sa vie ? Répondit Silfren avec égal aplomb, ne se laissant pas le moins du monde impressionner par le demi elfe ».

Darren inspira profondément, essayant de taire le tumulte qui était en train de faire vaciller sa raison. Il connaissait sa soeur, mieux encore que ce satané Rohirrim. Mais ce dernier avait raison, Ailein avait toujours décidé seule de son devenir. Et de ce fait, leur avait permis, à tous deux, de s'en sortir face au monde hostile que pouvaient rencontrer des sangs mêlés comme eux. Son oeil clair coula vers la silhouette silencieuse de sa cadette, et, abdiquant totalement, il finit par dire froidement :

« Je ne saurais te protéger là-bas. Tu devras affronter des périls et des horreurs qui te sont inconnus. Nous ne savons réellement ce que ces armes font comme ravages. Seuls des témoignages, plus ou moins sensés, nous sont parvenus …..

\- Je saurai faire face mon frère, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais de grâce, je t'en supplie, ne nous séparons pas fâchés ….. souhaita-t-t-elle alors, les yeux implorant d'amour ».

Jamais il n'avait pu lutter contre cette attention d'émeraude. Cette pureté véritable commune aux elfes. La beauté et la force d'Ailein avaient le pouvoir de faire plier les esprits les plus retors, dont le sien. Une ombre de sourire étira les lèvres de Darren, et se positionnant en face d'elle, il vint lui prendre les mains, et souffla :

« Nous ne nous quitterons pas en mauvais terme. La peur de te perdre m'est trop grande …. je vais essayer de trouver du réconfort dans cette optique que, si je venais à mourir, et toi aussi, nous nous retrouverons dans les Cavernes de Mandos ….. »

Elle resserra les mains de son ainé dans les siennes, et venant le prendre dans ses bras, elle le plaqua contre lui dans une accolade si intime, qu'elle en choqua plus d'un. Nul ne comprendrait sûrement jamais, que l'on puisse faire étalage de tant de tendresse à leurs âges. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges, Ailein se les essuya d'un revers de la main, et les lèvres tremblantes, elle fit pour tout adieu :

« Nous nous retrouverons mon frère, ici ou sur l'autre rive …. soyons forts et courageux. Battons-nous pour nos proches et notre monde. Faisons honneur à ceux qui nous ont permis de voir le jour ! ».

Darren n'eut pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne put que la regarder hisser ses bagages sur sa monture, avant de la conduire par les rênes à la suite de Silfren. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas de mot, juste des regards lourds de sous-entendus muets, et de menaces sous-jacentes.

Une fois tous au dehors, ils se hissèrent sur leur monture respective, comme un seul homme. Tous à cheval, les hallebardes, les heaumes et les cottes de mailles brillants au soleil, la délégation du roi Eomer avait fière allure. Les palefrois trépignaient déjà d'impatience, les sabots claquant les pavés dans un concert bruyant. Les cavaliers, riaient et chantaient, heureux de retrouver leur demeure. Aucun d'eux ne savait encore réellement ce qui les attendait. Puis, dès que le roi eut levé le bras pour donner le signal, tous s'engagèrent sur la voie principale de Minas Tirith. Cette dernière serpentait à travers les bâtisses tel un ophidien de marbre. Bientôt totalement recouverte sur des dizaines de mètres, l'on aurait réellement dit qu'un animal fantastique prenait possession des lieux. Darren, quant à lui, ne put que les regarder s'éloigner inexorablement, emportant dans leur cortège, la seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour lui.

.

* * *

.

La masse mouvante des Rohirrim s'étirait au loin. Se contractant et s'étirant comme un animal gigantesque et fantastique sur les plaines du Pelennor. Thranduil voyait les éclats jouant sur leurs casques et leurs lances, tels des écailles de poissons frétillantes dans un rai de lumière. L'agitation, les chants, les cors, rien ne semblaient l'atteindre. Plus les heures et les jours passaient, plus il avait l'impression de se changer inexorablement en pierre. Ses articulations, ses tendons, ses veines, tout se cristallisait, s'épaississait. Lui causant d'effroyables élancements par moments. Mais rien ne filtrait. Si ce n'était cette fatigue traitresse, qui jouait sur son visage dans un marc sombre qui soulignait ses yeux en des cernes disgracieuses. Ce trop long silence, ces heures de recherches vaines, lui tailladaient l'essence. Le don des Eldar se heurtait à une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ce pouvait-ils que les Valar les testent, encore une fois ? Ou, pire, avaient-ils repris ce qu'ils leur avaient accordé ? Ce qui tendait à dire qu'Alexandra avait terminé sa quête, sa mission sur leurs terres, et qu'elle demeurait à présent prisonnière de ces tortionnaires. Sans espoir de survie. Il serra le poing, et ses phalanges craquèrent sous la force employée. Sa silhouette accolée à une des grandes fenêtres d'un des innombrables couloirs du château; face versant Est; elle semblait boire la lumière. S'en imprégner, la digérer comme si par ce biais, elle réussissait à reprendre les forces qui lui manquaient. Un bruit de pas furtif, léger tel le bruissement d'une aile, le tira de ses sombres réflexions. Nul besoin de se retourner. Cette démarche, ce souffle, ce parfum, il les connaissait depuis des siècles et des siècles à présent. Legolas venait à lui. L'un comme l'autre étaient vêtus de leurs atours d'elfes sylvains. Leurs contrées, leur forêt, leur vie leur manquaient terriblement. Dès qu'ils fermaient les yeux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir la danse majestueuse des frondaisons verdoyantes, massées par les vents de l'Ouest. Les fragrances subtiles de toute la végétation de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Les cris des animaux sauvages s'appelant au crépuscule, ou sur les ondes de l'aube. Les murmures frais et limpides des ruisseaux galopant. Agiles et espiègles comme des enfants. Les chants des leurs, s'élevant de temps à autre, ponctuant leur journée, accompagnant leurs tâches quotidiennes. Cette douceur, ce paradis perdu. Cette mémoire des vertes vallées de l'Aman. Si Legolas, Brilthor et Aredhel pouvaient se focaliser sur leurs devoirs à venir, Thranduil non. Paralysé. Totalement enfermé dans un ergastule suffoquant, qui attisait la mort plus que n'importe quel autre combat. Ses yeux clairs se plissèrent légèrement quand Legolas l'appela doucement. Son fils était d'une prévenance et d'un courage exemplaire, supportant; comme il l'avait toujours fait dans ses jeunes années; les humeurs sombres qui le dévoraient, avec un calme digne de Círdan. Encore une fois cette pensée offrit au roi une admiration et un amour sans borne pour son héritier. Tournant la tête vers le magnifique ellon qu'il était devenu, il eut un sourire tiré, et demanda :

« Oui Legolas ?

\- Je suis venu vous trouver pour vous annoncer mon proche départ. L'Intendant Faramir et moi-même, partirons dans les prochains jours. Nous devons commencer à déployer nos hommes, père. Et rassembler les populations, afin de protéger les plus faibles ….

\- Je ne sais si rassembler tout le monde au même endroit soit très judicieux _ion-nin_ …. énonça alors Thranduil pensif, qui plaqua à nouveau son attention sur l'extérieur. Ses iris devenant d'un ciel azur en accrochant la lumière du jour. N'est-ce pas leur facilité la tâche, aux vues de leur puissance de feu, de parquer tout le monde au même endroit ? Regardes ce qu'ils ont fait aux villages, aux fiefs …. je crois qu'en agissant ainsi, nous nous dirigeons directement dans la gueule affamée de ce loup infernal …..

\- Avez-vous le pressentiment d'une telle chose ? S'enquit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils. Il avança d'un pas, pour scruter au mieux le visage concentré de son géniteur.

\- Mes sens à ce sujet sont moins bien affûtés que les tiens, ou encore ceux d'Aredhel …. ils se sont émoussés, au fil des ans …. trop peu sollicités pour me servir convenablement ….

\- Alexandra a changé ceci _Adar_ …. je le vois, depuis des mois à présent, vos dons elfiques reprennent vigueur ! Votre lumière flamboie à nouveau, telle qu'elle put le faire jadis ! Et voyez ! Voyez ce cadeau merveilleux qui vous lie, et qui nous a permis de voir autant ! S'exclama Legolas avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de fierté.

\- Lien qui n'est plus Legolas ! Déclara alors Thranduil sèchement. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses traits se durcirent. Le prince sut qu'il venait d'être très maladroit. Cet héritage dont tu me parles, ce don qui devait nous sauver, rien ne perdure tu entends ?! J'ai eu la folie de croire que nous avions une seconde chance ….. mais je me suis fourvoyé ….

\- Ainsi donc … vous abandonnez …. murmura Legolas, l'amertume et la déception perçant dans sa voix ».

Le silence de Thranduil fut la pire des réponses qu'il aurait pu lui donner. Il le revit, tel qu'il l'avait laissé des décennies auparavant. Inflexible, inaccessible, impartial, tyrannique …. tout ce qu'il avait délaissé pour suivre les pas de cette humaine. Legolas eut une certaine rancoeur envers elle. Pourquoi avoir ainsi extirpé son père de ses ombres, si c'était pour l'y replonger si cruellement à présent ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir. Allant contre sa volonté, l'attachant même pour qu'elle revienne avec lui, et il l'aurait ramené ici, à sa place, aux côtés de son père. Mari et Souverain. Cette poussée atrabilaire s'estompa néanmoins bien vite, tant il savait qu'elle était injuste. Il ne put que soupirer longuement, ne trouvant plus les mots qu'il fallait. Son père était devenu le mur sur lequel il s'était tant et tant de fois brisé. Cependant, il n'était plus le jeune ellon délaissant sa cité pour partir à la recherche d'un futur roi. Non, il avait mûri, et il réagirait comme un elfe de son rang, de son âge, mais surtout de son expérience, le ferait. Il salua courtoisement son père, restant le plus impassible qui soit devant l'humeur taciturne de son roi, et répondit juste :

« Moi je n'abandonne pas. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Quitte à en mourir au combat, ou pour aller la sauver ! Vous me retrouverez en Eryn Lasgalen, _Adar_! Je saurai mener les hommes jusqu'à votre arrivée ! _No galu govad gen, Aran-nin ... »._

Il fit un mouvement vers la fenêtre, comme si son regard avait soudainement été attiré par quelque chose. Une moue perplexe anima son visage princier, et pensant tout haut plus qu'il ne parla à son père, il s'exclama à voix basse « Tiens … l'Arbre Blanc est réellement magnifique aujourd'hui, il semble briller de milles feux …. ». Puis il tourna les talons et laissa le Haut Roi des Elfes seul face à ses tergiversations stériles.

Thranduil avait tout entendu. Tout encaissé aussi. Comment pouvait-il réellement décrire, exprimer, ce qu'il ressentait ? Cette lacération incroyable qui lui labourait la poitrine perpétuellement, et qui lui ôtait peu à peu la clarté de son existence. Le plongeant dans un crépuscule soudain, à la limite de l'obscurité parsemée de ces étoiles lointaines …. insaisissables …. tout comme son âme soeur l'était actuellement. Les épaules ployant sous un accablement de granit, il s'appuya malgré lui sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Sa longue chevelure masquant son visage lisse, comme un drapé d'or blanc. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la vitre qu'il venait de frôler, et instinctivement il chercha l'arbre du regard. Pour vérifier les dires de son fils. En effet, déployant sa ramure majestueuse au soleil, les branches tendant vers le ciel comme pour agripper les nuages, son écorce blanche scintillait d'argent sous la caresse de l'astre. Puis, avec la fulgurance de la foudre, une idée percuta son esprit malmené. Se raidissant de tout son long, il finit par se retourner avec la vivacité d'un fauve, et il ne put empêcher son esprit de rugir envers lui-même _« Par Varda ! Que tu es stupide ! Comment n'y as-tu pas pensé plus tôt !_ ». Il traversa le couloir, passa la longue distance qui le séparait des jardins d'un pas leste et ample. Passant outre les regards étonnés, voir effarés, de tous ceux qu'il croisa. Une fois dehors, la pleine chaleur estivale lui fouetta le visage, lui perfora les poumons. C'était comme si il reprenait vie, et que toute sa carnation était percutée par le monde extérieur. Ses longues jambes ne mirent pas longtemps à le mener jusqu'à l'Arbre Blanc. Deux rois en tête-à-tête. Face l'un à l'autre, en silence. Se toisant comme des frères ennemis, alors que c'était dans l'essence même des Elfes de pouvoir communiquer avec les héritiers sylvestres. L'ombre de Thranduil fut engloutie par celle du descendant de Galathilion, comme l'ingérant totalement pour la faire disparaître. Le Haut Roi leva les yeux vers les branches affaissée par les feuilles pleines, et la gorge serrée, il implora à voix basse « Je sais que tu as un lien particulier avec elle toi aussi. N'est-ce pas toi qui a également béni notre union ? Aide-moi … je t'en prie … par pitié … Par Varda ! J'ai besoin de toi en ce jour …. ».

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, affreusement silencieuses. Anéanti, les larmes au bord des cils, Thranduil osa briser son immobilisme, et se permit de venir au tronc en toute humilité. Il posa d'abord sa paume sur l'écorce lisse, se surprenant à la trouver si accueillante. Elle n'était pas froide, mais tiède. Pulsant de vie, au point qu'il crut sentir la sève fourmiller sous sa peau. Oubliant qui il était, où il était, il écouta ce que son coeur vint à lui murmurer. Ce que son essence même, lui dictait de faire. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, au point de se retrouver le nez à quelques centimètres de la stature boisée et agréablement odoriférante. Puis, avec délicatesse, il posa le front sur cet écueil blanchâtre. Instantanément, il se sentit soulagé. Apaisé. Comme si l'arbre aspirait de lui-même tout ce qui l'accablait. Son âme se reconnecta d'elle-même à ce lointain cousin. Cet être pur, le descendant de ceux qui avaient vu le Monde naître. En paix. Simplement en paix. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il entendit des chuchotements, puis un petit rire amusé. Espiègle sans une once de malveillance. Il leva les yeux vers les branches, et il les vit. Ils étaient là, l'observant de leurs yeux de lumières. Esprits humanoïdes habillés de feuilles et d'écorces minuscules, qui le toisaient avec amabilité, eux qui avaient tant attendu sa venue.

 _« En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider Roi des Elfes ?!_ Demanda alors une voix multiple, qui résonna dans le crâne du souverain au point de le rendre ivre ».

Il parlait avec lui. L'Arbre Blanc s'adressait directement à lui, d'esprit à esprit. Thranduil avait du mal à en revenir.

 _« Nous ?!_ Répondit bêtement Thranduil, réagissant plus par réaction que par discernement ».

Il entendit un doux rire condescendant envahir son esprit, et cela le crispa. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on se paye sa tête aussi aisément. Arbre magique ou pas !

 _« Bien sûr Nous …. nous ne sommes pas seuls … vous n'êtes pas seuls Roi Thranduil … nous sommes tous ensemble …. connectés ….._

 _\- Connectés ? Qu'est-ce encore que ces paroles sibyllines ?! L'heure est grave, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes !_

 _\- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que la Vie est ? Une succession de mystères à élucider, de combats à mener ? Vous êtes trop ancré dans votre perception de votre Univers, Seigneur des Elfes. Pourtant, quelque part, au fond de vous, de votre esprit, vous savez qu'il demeure des choses qui échappent à votre souveraineté. Votre poigne de fer. Votre contrôle omniprésent dont vous avez pétri votre existence …._

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma femme !_ Ironisa le roi dans un rictus amer.

 _\- Nous le savons …. mais Alexandra a naturellement cette propension à comprendre tout ceci. N'était-elle pas Idhril Sergoniel ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas le rapport …._ énonça Thranduil qui sentait sa fébrile patience s'effriter dangereusement.

 _\- Réellement ? N'était-elle pas sous les enseignements de Melian ? N'était-elle pas aux contacts des secrets des énergies de la Nature ? Alexandra l'a oublié, mais, Idhril vous a sauvé il y a des millénaires de cela, alors que le poison s'insinuait dans vos veines. Vous abrutissant de sa mortelle morsure ….. Tout est lié Roi Thranduil …. sa venue dans notre monde, votre rencontre, son errance actuelle …. et par la même, la vôtre …. Le pouvoir que recèle son âme et qui ne demande qu'à émerger …elle est la dernière sur Arda a posséder ce trésor. Les autres sont tous partis …._

 _\- Comment ?! En a-t-elle réellement les moyens ?!_ S'empressa de demander Thranduil dont le coeur s'emballa sous cette révélation, passant sciemment sur les dernière paroles. Le départ des siens lui procurait assez de peine comme ça, il ne voulait pas la rajouter à ce qu'il endurait déjà.

 _\- Elle est ici pour deux missions, elle les affronte de concert._

 _\- Sauver le Coeur de la Forêt …._ murmura Thranduil en se souvenant des révélations de l'humaine au début de leur relation.

 _\- Non … pas le Coeur de la Forêt …. mais sa Graine, Roi Thranduil …_ les voix ressemblèrent au ressac de la mer, allant et venant dans un souffle éthéré.

 _\- Sa Graine ?_ _Je commence à me lasser de vos allégories, de vos énigmes …. Si vous avez un moyen de nous aider, faites-le ! N'avez-vous donc pas de compassion ?_

 _\- De la compassion ? Nous sommes la Nature, Roi Thranduil. Nous ne sommes que cela, mais nous sommes aussi les garants de l'équilibre. Plus cruel et dénué de sensibilité ….. vous le savez …. n'êtes-vous pas chasseur vous même ?! »_

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent, une panique sans nom venant l'étreindre. Le sous-entendu était que trop clair. Ses doigts étreignirent le bois, au point qu'il en planta les ongles dans l'écorce. Plaquant son front sur le tronc au point de s'incruster les nervures dans la peau, il grogna :

 _« Jamais ! Jamais vous m'entendez ! Donnez-moi les solutions, ou laissez-moi !_

 _\- C'est vous qui êtes venu nous chercher Seigneur Thranduil ! Assumez vos actes et vos choix !_ Le sermon était aussi saillant et rude qu'un escarpement rocheux, où le souverain se sentait glisser sans espoir de survie. _Cependant …._ reprirent les voix plus douces … _. sachez que la question qui vous taraude a sa réponse. Le lien qui vous uni, est toujours là. En sommeil. Comme je vous le disais, tout est lié Roi Thranduil, si vous aviez l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire, vous le verriez …. Vous n'arrivez plus à lui parler, car vous avez, l'un comme l'autre, perdu la foi. Le désespoir mine vos esprits … les ronge …. il va falloir surpasser tout ceci si vous voulez à nouveau la retrouver. C'est ….. primordial ….._

 _\- Comment ?_ Demanda Thranduil se sentant totalement désemparé.

 _\- Laisser vagabonder votre essence … qu'elle redevienne le jeune cerf insouciant qui musardait à travers ses forêts. Symbole de Force et de Vie. L'âme des elfes est, et ce depuis le début, intimement rattachée à Arda. Vous vous êtes juste aveuglés …. perdus. Vous avez pêché par orgueil … mais les vents du changement s'annoncent …. bientôt, la lumière étendra à nouveau la libération de vos coeurs et de vos esprits … vous déchirant le voile qui obscurcit votre vision, vous livrant à nouveau ce que vous avez perdu au fil des siècles …. laissez-vous porter Roi Thranduil. Lâchez prise … délaissez ce contrôle maladif qui engourdi votre essence …. elle est là, quelque part …. »_

Tandis que les voix s'éloignaient, ne ressemblant qu'aux murmures des vagues au loin, Thranduil expira longuement. Très longuement. Puis il reprit une profonde inspiration. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente totalement détendu. Et là, une chose extraordinaire se produisit. Les yeux pourtant fermés, il vit des lumières. Colorées, chatoyantes, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Un réseau de filaments, éclatants comme la chevelure d'une comète. Un sentiment de plénitude et d'amour le pénétra, au point de lui gonfler le coeur à lui faire mal. Il reconnut les lieux, les forêts, les animaux. Puis s'aventurant toujours plus profondément, il dévia sa course vers l'Isengard. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Petite flammèche émeraude, perdue dans une myriade de constellations plus ou moins ardentes. Son bonheur de la retrouver se heurta à une profonde tristesse, quand il s'aperçut que sa clarté vacillait dangereusement. Les tressautements vaillants qu'elle exprimait lui broyèrent la poitrine. Elle luttait, avec acharnement, avec les dernières lueurs d'espoirs qui lui restaient. Il ne put que l'admirer, encore une fois. L'âme à nouveau regonflée d'assurance, il arriva à passer outre les murs qu'ils s'étaient érigés, et enfin, il put à nouveau caresser son essence de la sienne.

.

* * *

.

Penchée sur des parchemins presque totalement humides sous la moiteur ambiante, Alexandra se passa une main lasse sur le front. Essuyant par la même les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. Depuis des jours elle travaillait sur les plans de Seth. Cet homme avait fait un travail remarquablement bien abouti. Il était clair que son intelligence et ses compétences surpassaient les siennes. Mais il avait raison sur un point, elle avait des connaissances qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Des savoirs de bases, appris à l'école, sur la physique, et parfois même un peu de chimie. Ses parents ayant été respectivement professeur et biologiste, Gabrielle et elle avaient plus ou moins toujours étaient bercées dans cette atmosphère studieuse, menée par deux érudits. De plus, par la suite, Joshua avait tout fait pour la former aux armements. Lui disant; ce qui était juste; qu'une fois sur le terrain ,tout pouvait arriver, et que plus on en savait, plus on avait une chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait longuement rechigné à se servir de toute cette technologie de mort, mais au bout du compte, c'était aperçu qu'en effet, souvent il fallait en passer par là pour sauver sa peau. Surtout dans les combats qu'ils menaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était figée au-dessus de la table, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Un problème ?! Demanda Seth qui la regardait faire de loin ».

Elle tiqua à l'entente de sa voix, et tournant le visage vers lui, elle répondit juste :

« Non. Juste quelques souvenirs qui me hantent …. ».

Le regard de Seth s'illumina à cet aveu. Jubilant presque comme un enfant, il vint vers elle, et tirant un tabouret grossièrement taillé de dessous la table toute aussi mal taillée, il questionna :

« De votre Terre ? Je veux dire … de Notre Terre ? »

Elle nota avec quelle application il avait utilisé l'adjectif possessif, essayant ainsi d'insinuer un passé commun, un élément qui les reliait tous les deux. Cette réflexion lui tira un maigre sourire. Elle lui devait bien cela, il était plutôt tenace. Hochant lentement la tête, elle riva à nouveau ses yeux vers les esquisses des machines, et grimaça quelque peu en sentant son dos la tirer. Elle avait besoin d'exercices, de faire du sport, de sortir. Cet enfermement la rendait dingue à force, et la brisait plus sûrement encore que si on la passait à tabac.

Ils étaient dans un coin un peu à l'écart du reste. Comme une alcôve creusé dans la roche, une boursouflure concave et bosselée, offrant un maigre retrait salutaire. D'où ils étaient, ils avaient la vue directe sur les forges et autres machines en phase de montage. Les Nains, les Elfes, les Orques, ressemblaient à des ombres chinoises évoluant derrière un mur incandescent de lave et de braises. La chaleur était invivable, et la déshydratait affreusement. Ses yeux la faisaient souffrir. Ils semblaient être littéralement rongés par un acide invisible. Elle rechignait à prendre de l'eau correctement, car on envoyait toujours des femmes pour les servir. Souvent, ces dernières ne revenaient pas indemnes de leurs excursions, aussi courtes soient-elles. Alexandra avait alors pris le pas de se priver de ce luxe. Cependant, il fallait bien boire, si elle voulait survivre un minimum. Malgré elle, elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et Seth le vit.

« Je vais nous faire apporter de l'eau ! Je vois bien que vous ne buvez pas assez !

\- Non ça va aller ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je peux encore tenir !

\- Allons allons, je sais pour quoi vous vous infligez telle torture, mais c'est clairement stupide. Vous ne pouvez rien pour ces créatures …. si vous ne pouvez sauver leur peau, essayez au moins de prendre soin de la vôtre ! Surtout que vous m'êtes d'une grande aide, je serai vraiment peiné si il vous advenait quoi que ce soit …. »

Le sourire satisfait qu'il lui donna en exprimant cela lui retourna les tripes de colère. Ce n'était plus de la patience qu'il lui fallait, cela allait bien au-delà. Il fallait qu'elle en termine, le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Tout allait trop à l'encontre de ce qu'elle était, et cela la tuait à petit feu. De plus, l'absence de Thranduil avait creusé un gouffre béant dans son être, qui l'affaiblissait malgré elle. _« Foutu Magie ! Foutu Monde ! Voilà bien ce qu'il ne me fallait pas pour mener à bien ma mission bordel ! »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement tandis que sa gorge la brûlait de déshydratation. Portant un regard blasé aux spectacles qui se déroulaient quotidiennement devant elle, elle serra les phalanges et rumina _« Tu étais sur ce monde pour une chose Alexandra … et je crois que tu sais exactement à quoi t'en tenir à présent … quitte à y laisser la peau …. j'emporterai tout avec moi … Je vous en fais le serment Eru, ou les Valar, ou qui que vous soyez là-haut et qui portez oreille attentive à ce que je vis actuellement …. et j'espère qu'après, oui après, je trouverai le repos de l'âme »._ Elle se releva lentement, et reposant la plume qui avait tâché ses doigts d'encre, elle roula le parchemin, et alla le ranger sur une des étagères irrégulières qui ornaient le mur au fond de l'alcôve. Le bruit incessant des marteaux frappant la tôle, bourdonnait dans ses tympans, au point de lui fourmiller dans le crâne. L'épuisement lui enserrait les muscles, les tétanisait même parfois. Elle prit un autre rouleau, et revint s'asseoir. Le dépliant, elle ne faisait pas cas de Seth qui ne cessait de l'observer. La voir s'exécuter devait être apparemment un divertissement des plus plaisant à suivre. Elle jubila intérieurement, essayant au maximum de ne rien laisser transparaître, quand elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils avaient été long à lui laisser accès à certaines informations, mais la confiance s'installant peu à peu, Seth avait donné ordre qu'on lui octroie un peu plus de champ d'action. Il faut dire que l'idée qu'elle avait eu de se servir d'un circuit d'eau pour refroidir les machines, et surtout les forets qui perçaient sans relâche les parois minérales, lui avait valu de vives congratulations. Aglarond serait sacrifiée, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ces décisions n'étaient jamais facile à prendre, mais la vie lui avait âprement appris que tout avait un prix. Aucun combat ne se faisait sans sacrifice, sans cette sensation plus que désagréable et amère d'être responsable de maux ignobles. Le remord inhérent à tout ce qui embrassait ce genre de situation cornélienne. Elle se salirait les mains, si cela lui permettait d'atteindre son but ultime. A savoir : sauver le plus de monde possible. Seth était enjoué, enflammé comme tout petit conquérant s'excitant de son maigre pouvoir. Enfin, maigre, ce n'était peut-être pas le qualificatif le plus judicieux à employer. Calant ses iris sur les tracés, elle se frotta les yeux un instant. Tout ici la brûlait, la consumait. Comme un arbre en proie aux flammes, elle résistait contre un ennemi implacable, qui s'insinuait dans chaque particule de son être, et l'asphyxiait peu à peu. Mais il était trop tôt pour lâcher prise. Trop tôt pour déclarer forfait. Elle en avait encore sous le pied, et elle leur montrerait de quoi une faible humaine perdue dans un autre monde, était capable ! Inspirant à fond l'air cuisant et nauséabond de la forge, elle se concentra sur la carte qui s'offrait à elle. Tout y était. Les réseaux, les accès, les bouches de sortie et d'aération. Absolument tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour fomenter un plan digne de ce nom. Seth se pencha au-dessus de la table, et demanda :

« A quoi réfléchissez-vous ? »

Elle releva le nez, et déglutit avec effort; sa salive racla sa gorge desséchée; quand elle vit les iris métalliques de Seth à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle. _« Trouves vite quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre ! »_ hurla son esprit tandis qu'une décharge d'adrénaline accentuait les battements de son coeur.

« Je réfléchissais à l'apport d'oxygène …. répondit-elle dans un éclair de génie.

\- Tiens donc ? Et dans quel but ? Questionna Seth autant amusé que surpris. Un fin sourire habillant ses lèvres si sévères d'habitude.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous manquiez de puissance sur certains moteurs, je me disais que si nous apportions plus d'air frais …. et non pas cet air vicié et insupportable dont tout ceci nous fait grâce … nous pourrions booster leurs performances …. »

 _« Et par la même aérer les galeries, ce qui sera un prodigieux accélérateur de flammes si je dois tout faire sauter …Comme Ulysse et son Cheval de Troie … l'ennemi de l'intérieur qui embrase tout et envahit la cité …. »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en parallèle.

Le sourire de Seth s'élargit au point de découvrir ses dents incroyablement blanches. Elles semblèrent devenir d'un orange phosphorescent dans le rouge ambiant. Il se cala sur son tabouret, et portant une main à son menton bien rasé, il réfléchit.

« En effet, il est vrai que je n'y avait pas songé. En même temps, j'ai tellement de choses à gérer et à penser en même temps ! Pour cela que vous m'êtes précieuse ! Les humains, les orques, les elfes et les nains, n'ont pas vos connaissances. Même basiques, elles surpassent largement les leurs. Je vais me pencher là-dessus, et voir quel réseau je peux mettre en place pour appliquer cela. Il faudra tout raccorder, créer des aérations plus larges ….. Mes hommes ne vont pas compter leurs heures de travail je sens ! Mais, quand ils verront au final le gain de temps que tout cela va emmener, ils vous en seront reconnaissant ».

Les traits de Seth étaient littéralement radieux. Déjà dans sa tête se construisait tout un tas de plans, de schémas, de maquettes. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, totalement abasourdie de le voir si à l'aise. Elle n'y songea que maintenant, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur oppressive qui les entourait. _« Est-ce que la fontaine de jouvence de Saroumane lui lègue des capacités surhumaines ? Au-delà de lutter contre le vieillissement …. »_ là aussi, les réponses lui manquaient.

Elle finit par se lever, et rouler le parchemin. Allant le ranger, elle se retourna peut-être un peu trop vivement. Elle sentit des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, et le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux, et elle sombra en tombant en avant.

.

* * *

.


	52. L'Arbre et le Cerf

**.accroOvampire:** Alors ça te fera de la lecture pendant tes vacances ?! ;p (Si tu en as bien entendu ^^). Je suis contente si cet(te) auteur(e) a continué à écrire, rien ne devrait jamais nous empêcher de faire ce que l'on aime :) Je suis également ravie que le passage avec Thranduil t'ait procuré cet effet, car j'espère profondément avoir réussi à véhiculer ce que "je voyais" pour ça ... Legolas est trop chou, sans être "gnian-gnian" il garde cette foi inébranlable qui le caractérise tant. Oui le risque pour elle est gros. Et Seth ne doit rien voir venir, autrement c'est la cata ! ^^ Ouais la page blanche est une "sale bête "en effet :p Ne t'excuse pas pour la review un peu longue, les auteurs adorent voir les lecteurs réagir ;)

 **Neiphtys16:** De rien vraiment. Merci à toi de continuer à lire. Sans lecteur il n'y as pas de partage ;) Ailein a quelque chose à accomplir dans un avenir proche, vous le découvrirez à ce moment-là :p Thranduil replonge dans ses ombres, et c'est en effet assez dur ce qu'il traverse (perso j'aimerai pas être dans sa situation XD). Legolas ! Notre choupinet au grand coeur ! Qui sauve quelque peu l'honneur de la famille quand même ! ;) XD Et le roi renoue avec une partie de ce qui fait les elfes ... Alexandra essaye de tirer son épingle du jeu au mieux, tout en s'informant le plus possible ... après elle joue un jeu dangereux ... Les retrouvailles ici et maintenant Madame ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)

 **.JulieFanfic: ** Coucou lady Chamallow ! Oui plusieurs points de vue ça fait du bien parfois ! ;) Ouais enfin, Alex s'en sort bien ... c'est pas la joie non plus hein ! XD (bah elle a déjà connu des situations similaires sur Terre, d'où la "maîtrise" et son "sang-froid" face à tout ça. Comme je dis toujours, son passé a énormément d'importance, il n'est pas le fruit du hasard, tu sais que j'essaye de réfléchir à tout :p ). Oui tu commences à me connaître, mes écrits sont rarement "Bisounours Land" ! ;) Ni une pièce digne d'un film de Jim carrey ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps pour passer ! :))

 **.Eilonna:** En effet court et concis ! :) Si tu continues à aimer, c'est le principal ! ^^

 **.Sandrine** : Un grand merci à toi d'être passé sur cette histoire, et de l'avoir lu ! Tu es à jour, et vas suivre les publication comme mes chères lectrices, avec un peu d'attente entre chaque chapitres ;) Je suis réellement ravie que ce "marathon" te plaise à ce point, et que tu n'aies pas décroché ! Je souhaite que la fin qui approche petit à petit, te plaira tout autant ! Bisous ;)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà Chapitre en ligne !**_

 _ **Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension, suite au petit retard survenu !**_

 _ **Merci également de ne pas avoir abandonné cette histoire malgré sa longueur !**_

 _ **(Je vous rassure elle touche à sa fin ;) )**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à Vous ! Enjoy Mesdames ! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Sa respiration bien que lente, trahissait une mauvaise fièvre. Des cauchemars ne cessaient de torturer son âme épuisée. Elle voyait la mort de ses amis, le fin d'Arda sous le feu et l'acier. Seth s'érigeant tel un dieu devant tous les peuples, leur demandant leur reddition, et une adulation sans borne. L'Arbre Blanc et son vieux chêne arrachés et débités pour alimenter les hauts fourneaux des forges aux gueules béantes. La chaleur. Toujours cette atmosphère torride et insupportable qui dévorait chaque millimètre de sa peau. Elle entendait des voix au loin, des cliquetis omniprésents. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle bougea faiblement. D'un seul coup elle ressentit une morsure glacée au niveau du front. Elle fit un mouvement brusque du bras gauche pour se défendre, et sa main heurta un objet dur et froid, ce qui lui procura un douleur fulgurante qui la fit grogner. Une voix féminine s'éleva dans un ton réprobateur :

« Cessez de vous agiter, ce n'est que de l'eau ! ».

Les paupières d'Alexandra s'ouvrirent lourdement. Chacune d'elle semblait peser une tonne, puis, la vue encore un peu floue, elle tourna la tête sur le côté. Après quelques secondes, elle discerna l'esclave personnelle de Seth à son chevet. Elle essaya de se redresser vivement, mais ses gestes étaient gourds, et la tête lui tournait. Serrant les dents elle jura et s'allongea de nouveau sur le matelas. Prenant du temps pour analyser où elle était, elle devint encore plus pale quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la chambre du Maître. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne dans un cocon de ouate abrutissante. Chaque son était un supplice, et même le souffle ténu de sa nurse improvisée, semblait rugir comme un orage. Le bruit de ses chaînes était insoutenable, sonnant et trébuchant comme de multiples carillons assourdissant. Elle grimaça, et gémit quand elle sentit à nouveau le linge humide embrasser son front. Son sang se démenait dans ses veines telle la lave dans sa folle course. Elle déglutit avec effort, sa gorge sèche la faisait souffrir, puis elle demanda :

« Je voudrais un peu d'eau, s'il vous plaît …. ».

La belle brune la toisa un court instant, comme surprise. La politesse n'était peut-être pas d'usage quand on s'adressait à elle. Hochant la tête elle se leva et alla chercher un verre. Calmement elle le remplit, songeuse. Quand elle revint à côté du lit, Alexandra put à loisir regarder son visage. Elle était réellement très belle. Des traits fins et doux, dans un visage en coeur délicat. Ses yeux noirs légèrement en amande étaient bordés de cils tout aussi sombres. Ses sourcils étaient délicatement dessinés en arc-de-cercle. Une vraie poupée. Ses longs cheveux de jais cascadaient, lisses et soyeux, tel le plumage d'un fabuleux corbeau. Cependant, la flamme qui brasillait dans ses prunelles de jais, était tout, sauf tendre. Un subtil mélange de haine et d'une insoutenable capitulation. Des tressautements d'orgueil agitait l'océan de son regard brun. Se redressant légèrement, Alexandra prit le verre tendu et le porta à ses lèvres desséchées. Quel bonheur de sentir le liquide frais apaiser les brûlures qui lui mordaient la peau fine de la bouche, et les muqueuses taries de son oesophage. Elle soupira malgré elle, et ce n'est que quand elle eut fini qu'elle nota la fixité du regard de l'esclave qui lui servait d'aide-soignante.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Rien … répondit juste la femme en baissant immédiatement les yeux. Tout dans son comportement trahissait la peur de terribles représailles.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Mathilda … mais tout le monde m'appelle Tilda …. enfin .. m'appelait …. fit la belle brune, tout en réprimant les douloureux fantômes qui vinrent obscurcir ses magnifiques yeux d'onyx.

\- Tu peux me regarder en face, Mathilda. Je ne suis pas ton maître, ni ce connard d'elfe sans scrupule ! Dit alors Alexandra en se rallongeant lourdement. Ce simple geste drainant le peu de forces qu'elle avait.

\- Ha vraiment ?! Siffla alors Mathilda dans un air de défiance, la fixant droit dans les yeux. La jeune-femme effacée venait réellement de s'éteindre pour laisser place à autre chose, de bien plus combattif. Son aura de rancoeur explosa littéralement. Vous êtes quoi alors ?! Vous qui les côtoyez sans avoir peur ! Sans risquer le pire ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne s'amusent pas avec vous comme ils le font avec les autres et moi-même ?! Qu'êtes-vous donc au final, pour que l'on vous épargne tout ceci, si vous n'êtes pas leur complice ?! Vous êtes à mettre dans le même sac ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! Vous êtes même pire ! Car vous leur apportez les réponses dont ils ont besoin pour continuer leurs méfaits ! »

La voix de la jeune-femme était désagréablement montée dans des grognements de bête fauve. Habillant son timbre de tressautements colériques. Alexandra put voir les bras et les mains tremblantes de cette magnifique femme pas totalement brisée; malgré tout; qui secouaient les chaînes et les bracelets de fers, dans des soubresauts épouvantables. Elle prit les remontrances de plein fouet. Ces accusations perforèrent son coeur avec le couperet d'une lame algide. Elle serra les phalanges sur le matelas. Ravalant le flot véhément qui gangrénait son être en cet instant, elle essaya de garder son calme. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur les joues de la belle brune. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes. Essayant vaillamment de rester closes sous la rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'extirper de sa gorge. Alexandra riva ses yeux vers le plafond gris de la chambre, à même taillé dans la roche. Fermant les paupières, elle fit d'une voix lasse :

« Ainsi donc voilà tout ce que je suis pour vous ….. ma foi …. ce n'est peut-être que justice …. »

Son interlocutrice l'observa, médusée, réellement troublée par sa réponse. Pour le coup, elle ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur, s'en voulant de s'être ainsi défoulée sur une malade. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Alexandra continua :

« Vous avez le droit de me détester … je ne vous en veux même pas …. mais sachez que je ne suis pas là par plaisir. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez voir ou entendre … j'ai ... ».

Mais sa voix se tut brusquement. Son état de faiblesse déliait trop sa langue. Après tout, même esclave, elle ne savait pas ce que Mathilda dirait ou non à son Maître. Pouvait-elle seulement lui faire confiance, elle qui voyait en sa personne l'expression même de tout ce qu'elle pouvait détester ? Alexandra se sentait si seule et si démunie qu'elle pouvait bien commettre un impair fatal en s'épanchant sur son sort et ses états d'âme. Serrant les dents, elle refusa de continuer, créant dès-lors un silence inconfortable. Confuse, Mathilda vint alors lui éponger le front, et murmura :

« Qui ou quoi que vous soyez, je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez dans cet état sans lever le petit doigt. Nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois …. peut-être …. ».

Alexandra ne put que sourire faiblement à ces mots. Reconnaissant bien en ces gestes, les attentions toutes maternelles qui étaient souvent l'apanage des femmes. Comme le disait Seth, un point commun « au beau sexe ». En cet instant, elle ne put que le louer et l'apprécier. Puis, des fourmillements engourdirent sa conscience, et lentement, elle replongea dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Elle grelotta un instant. Le froid parcourait sa peau dans une chair de poule douloureuse. Instinctivement, elle essaya de tirer quelque chose sur elle, mais rien ne tomba sous sa paume. Elle ouvrit les yeux en faisant une moue des plus explicite. Elle était dans sa chambre, et cette dernière était vide. Cherchant à tâtons de quoi se réchauffer, elle trouva la couverture pliée au pied de son lit, et avec des gestes lents, elle l'ouvrit pour se recouvrir avec. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer, qu'en cet instant, elle n'en avait cure. Elle se sentait épuisée au-delà de toutes limites. De tout entendement. Appelant un repos long et salutaire. Sombre et éternel comme la mort. Sa fièvre la tétanisait de spasmes infernaux. Le souvenir de sa pneumonie la hanta quelques secondes.

 _« Et puis merde, si je dois finir ainsi, et bien je finirai ainsi …. je suis lasse de toutes ces choses … de toutes ces souffrances …. si seulement j'avais été une elfe, j'aurai pu affronter tout ceci avec bien plus de panache …. ce corps mortel est une bien maigre arme face à tout cela ….. Thranduil …. »_. Bien évidemment son esprit vagabonda vers son époux. Cet être tant aimé qui lui était à présent inaccessible. Tant par le physique que par l'essence. Le reverrait-elle seulement dans cette vie ? Cette optique lui glaça les os, encore plus sûrement que la fièvre qui la malmenait. Se roulant en boule, disparaissant sous le maigre réconfort que le tissu de laine suscitait, elle replongea dans une torpeur bien agitée. Tant bien que mal, après d'âpres minutes d'un combat silencieux, elle arriva à canaliser ses douleurs, et les turpitudes de son esprit fiévreux. Calant sa respiration, essayant d'atteindre un stade proche de la méditation, telle que certains shamans qu'elle avait croisé lui avaient enseigné. Lentement, elle arriva à atteindre le stade qu'elle recherchait tant. Comme figé dans l'espace, dans une sérénité bienfaisante où tout devenait insignifiant. Les souvenirs réconfortants de l'Eryn Lasgalen vinrent la trouver, rafraîchissants au-delà de toutes descriptions. Les arbres semblèrent entonner un chant ancestral, en résonance avec la terre entière. Elle ressentit leur force paisible, leur inébranlable bienveillance. Revoyant son chêne, elle s'imagina se lover dans ses racines, pelotonnée aux creux de son corps massif et d'une tendre chaleur. Comme une enfant retrouvant le giron rassurant de sa mère, elle se laissa aller contre la présence éthérée de son ami de toujours. Une voix au loin, ténue et maternelle s'éleva, semblant la bercer au travers de ses délires fiévreux. Arda lui parlait. Lui murmurait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis une lumière éblouissante traversa les sous-bois. Un cerf blanc, auréolé d'une lumière crue totalement divine se présenta à elle. Dans un demi sourire, elle pensa _« Tiens te revoilà …. il y avait bien des années que je ne t'avais pas vu …. »_. Oui, il était loin cet instant, où au détour d'un rêve, elle avait déjà croisé les pas d'un cerf d'or. Coïncidences ? Elle ne pouvait plus le croire. Comme rassurée par la présence de la noble bête, elle se laissa totalement sombrer. Le besoin de tout abandonner et de prendre ce repos ainsi tendu, devenant de plus en plus hypnotisant. « Alexandra! » la voix de Thranduil explosa presque dans son esprit dans une détonation douloureuse, tandis que le cerf accourait vers elle. La silhouette lumineuse s'étira pour prendre les traits de son époux, qui se pencha au-dessus d'elle l'air inquiet. La joie de le revoir se battait insidieusement avec l'envie de rester là sans rien faire, ni bouger. Dans ce mirage qu'était leur rencontre, elle leva des yeux las vers lui, mais son sourire fut éblouissant. La tête collée sur la mousse qui lui faisait office d'oreiller, elle tendit une main fébrile vers lui, et les phalanges du roi étreignirent les siennes avec une chaleur qui la brûla. Il était si vivant, son aura la consumait comme un astre flamboyant. Elle lisait son bonheur de la retrouver, ses frayeurs également, aussi intimement que si elles lui appartenaient.

 _« Il n'est pas temps, ma douce amie …._ déclara-t-il dans un murmure puissant alliant la tendresse et la fâcherie.

 _\- Je me sens si fatiguée Thranduil …._ avoua-t-elle pitoyablement. _Si solitaire dans ces enfers …._

 _\- Je t'avais averti il me semble,_ la sermonna-t-il peu enclin à la laisser abdiquer ainsi ».

Sa réflexion eut l'effet escompté, car l'orgueil d'Alexandra ne fit qu'un tour dans son sang déjà bouillant.

L'espace idyllique que son esprit avait créé, s'estompa lentement. Disparaissant comme un dessin de sable, balayé par la brise. Les chants des arbres et de la terre également. Ne restaient plus que leurs esprits, à nouveau liés dans cette âcre réalité. Les yeux d'Alexandra s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les murs froids, sombres et humides de ses appartements. Le vent passant au travers des meurtrières et entre les lattes en bois de la porte de sa salle d'eau, entonnait un lied lugubre qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

 _« Je sais que tu m'avais averti ! Mais comment aurions-nous pu faire ? Jamais nos troupes auraient eu de renseignements aussi précis sans cela ….. veux-tu conduire les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains à une mort certaine ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle, ses traits se contractant sous la douleur que ce courroux passager lui injecta ».

Silence. Après quelques secondes la voix de Thranduil s'éleva de nouveau, plus douce cette fois-ci. Il était que trop conscient de son état de faiblesse, il ne voulait certes pas en rajouter. Il grignoterait sûrement le peu de courage qu'il lui restait en agissant ainsi. Et si il y avait bien une chose qui comptait le plus dans sa vie actuelle, c'était bien de la retrouver en vie et en bonne santé. Il musela les sombres démons qui lui titillaient les entrailles. Déchirant son fëa entre épouvante et rage inutiles.

 _« Tu as fait un travail remarquable meleth …._ finit-il par lui admettre, même si la situation lui faisait mal. _Je suis réellement fier de toi …_

 _\- Punaise .. il va falloir que je marque cette journée d'une pierre blanche !_ Rétorqua-t-elle taquine. _Le Grand Roi Thranduil qui me fait la grâce d'un compliment …. avoues que c'est assez remarquable pour le noter non ?!_

 _\- En effet … et j'aurais peut-être dû te féliciter un peu plus, être plus conciliant, et à l'écoute. Plus tendre aussi peut-être … quand j'avais encore la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés …._ admit-il alors contre toute attente ».

Coite. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner de dire telles choses. Puis, son humour noir ne voulant céder le terrain, elle continua :

 _« Faut-il réellement que ma situation soit à ce point désespérée, et que je sois dans une merde noire, pour que tu en viennes à m'avouer telles choses ….. »_

Elle sentit le pincement que cela causa à son amant. Elle soupira longuement, essayant de quérir un peu de lumière aux travers des ténèbres qui étaient en train de l'engloutir. Au bout d'un silence qui devenait interminable, elle cala sa joue contre le coussin mité qui accueillait son repos, puis serrant la couverture sur elle, elle reprit :

 _« J'ai trouvé comment mettre à mal les forces destructrices de Seth …._

 _\- Comment ?_! S'enthousiasma l'esprit de Thranduil dans une tonalité ressemblant à celle d'un enfant découvrant le plus inestimable des trésors.

 _\- Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai vu …. et t'expliquer ce à quoi j'ai pensé ….. »._

Alors, avec application, elle lui montra les cartes, les schémas, les plans, et au bout d'un moment elle l'entendit avancer :

 _« Mais …. meleth …. si tu fais cela, ne mets-tu pas ta vie en danger ?_

 _\- Si … mais je trouverai le moyen de m'extirper de là avant que tout ne saute. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour réellement mettre mon plan en place. Faire le plus de dégâts possibles et m'en sortir sans trop de casse …._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tes calculs ne me plaisent pas ?_ Énonça-t-il plus que soucieux. Il n'était pas à ce point stupide, il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il regretta les moments où son esprit avait encore de l'ascendant sur le sien, et qu'il pouvait à loisir tout lire en elle.

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois que j'aurais bien mémorisé les plans des accès et autres sorties, ou bouches d'aération, je n'aurai plus qu'à m'échapper par l'une d'elles. Je te l'ai dit … il me faut juste du temps …._

 _\- Tu en auras à loisir, les souverains viennent à peine de se séparer. Les armées se meuvent et prennent position très lentement. Nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons …._

 _\- Très bonne idée …_ acquiesça Alexandra avec soulagement. Au moins de leurs côtés ils faisaient également tout pour que leurs efforts conjoints ne soient pas caduques ».

Un frisson lui mordit la peau, et une contracture lui prit tout le corps. Sa fièvre ne partait pas, et malgré le réconfort de savoir à nouveau son amant avec elle, elle se sentait exténuée. Elle grimaça quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre bouger, et une clé tourner dans la serrure.

 _« Et merde …. c'est pas le moment …._ grogna-t-elle réellement indisposée par cette visite malvenue.

 _\- Courage amour …. je suis là … et je ne compte plus partir …._ assura Thranduil d'une voix éthérée ferme et dont le timbre la caressa comme une tendre brise de printemps ».

Un pilier sur lequel elle pouvait prendre appui, et qui la soutiendrait sans faillir. Elle le savait à présent. Le fantôme d'un sourire habilla ses lèvres quand il lui souffla presque un « Je t'aime » des plus adorable, tandis que la lumière du couloir se révélait dans la pièce, profitant de l'ouverture de la porte, pour s'insinuer dans des méandres ambrés sur les murs brillant d'humidité. Elle ne fût pas longue à reconnaître la silhouette de Seth, et elle pria pour trouver la force de continuer sans trop faiblir. En silence l'ombre de son ennemi prit une des deux chaises présentes dans la pièce et la traîna dans son sillage pour venir l'installer à côté du lit. Alexandra maudit son état de faiblesse. Elle ne put que se tourner douloureusement vers lui en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son amoindrissement. Chose ardue avec un teint des plus pale, des cernes dignes d'un mort, et des tremblements de fièvre qui vous mordent de tout votre long. Les yeux métalliques de Seth la regardèrent longuement, et elle aurait voulu, tout en ne le souhaitant pas réellement, pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Histoire de voir ce que son crâne pouvait bien receler comme pensées tordues. Or, contre toute attente, sa mine se fit profondément anxieuse, et d'une voix lasse il énonça :

« Je vous avais dit de mieux vous hydrater il me semble. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas ce qu'il faut. Vous avez beau avoir du cran, vous ne pouvez lutter indéfiniment contre votre état de mortelle ….

\- Vous l'êtes aussi …. rétorqua-t-elle la gorge brûlante ».

Un mince sourire habilla les lèvres de son hôte. Ce dernier ne pouvait rester de marbre face à sa combattivité. Malgré son teint blafard et ses yeux brillant de fièvre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer en un sens. Il comprenait pourquoi les puissants de ce monde s'étaient intéressés à elle. Elle devait représenter une véritable énigme. Forte, fière, indépendante, et ayant dans ses bagages, autant de connaissances que leurs aînés réunis. Voire plus. Seth l'appréciait réellement, allant de lui-même à l'encontre des règles qu'il devait s'établir. Elle était de son monde. SON monde, et ça, c'était réellement un trésor à nulle autre pareille. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, mais qu'il se ferait un devoir de lui enseigner. Tôt ou tard, les murs de sa forteresse finiraient par totalement la broyer, et elle les suivrait, comprenant que ses projets étaient les seuls viables sur le long terme. Il finit par répondre, d'une voix tout aussi traînante :

« Oui, et en même temps, je ne le suis plus tout à fait …. il fit une pause, ses iris se parant d'une profonde nostalgie, puis il reprit, il est long le temps passé seul … incroyablement interminable … vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre si longtemps comme un étranger. Loin de toutes mes racines, ma famille, mes amis, ma patrie …. des compagnons qui étaient partis en guerre …. morts depuis si longtemps déjà, que même leurs visages viennent à s'effacer de ma mémoire à la longue. Je ne sais, dans le fond, si c'est une malédiction, ou une bénédiction, cette vie prolongée. Tout semble perdre de la saveur. Toutes lumières semblent se ternir, et même la nourriture et les plaisirs terrestres, perdent leurs attraits ….. La lassitude est une gangrène Alexandra …. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Retrouvant dans les traits tirés, et le timbre monocorde de Seth, les mêmes maux qu'elle avait décelé chez Thranduil au début de leur relation. Puis, contre toute attente, Seth se pencha vers elle, et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, il avoua :

« Remettez-vous vite. Je serai réellement peiné si quelque chose de grave vous advenait. Vous avez su redonner le sens qui me manquait. L'énergie qui contribuait à alimenter mes actions, et mes projets. Je saurai à qui léguer tout ceci si il m'arrivait quelque chose. Nous nous érigerons comme le couple qui changera la face de ce monde. Nous serons, ensemble, les souverains de cette nouvelle ère …. Saroumane l'avait prédit ! Il savait que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un d'autre que moi foulerait ces terres. Qu'il fallait que je sois patient, et que tout viendrait à moi, naturellement. Comme si les astres eux-mêmes avaient béni et programmé notre venue à tous deux ….. Nous sommes liés Alexandra … d'une façon ou d'une autre ... et je dois avouer, que je ne suis pas mécontent que le destin m'ait envoyé une femme. C'est réellement plus plaisant ainsi ….»

Dès qu'il eut posé sa paume sur le haut de son bras, Alexandra entendit l'esprit de Thranduil grogner comme un loup défendant son bien. Le roi des elfes ne supporterait certes pas que l'on touche sa compagne de la sorte. Et les paroles de Seth allumèrent en lui les pires signaux d'alarme, ravivant les foyers destructeurs qui habillaient son être. Nul ne s'emparerait de son âme soeur, de gré ou de force. Elle lui appartenait, depuis que le monde était monde. Depuis que l'Univers fût créé par Eru lui-même. Nul ne la lui ravirait à nouveau. Alexandra grimaça, tant la fureur de son époux comprimait sa boîte crânienne sous sa violence. Affaiblie, elle ne pouvait l'encaisser aussi facilement qu'avant. Déjà que le contact de Seth lui était difficile à supporter, les égarements télépathiques de Thranduil n'allaient pas aider. Décidément, tout la malmenait, et elle garda pour elle la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Si cet homme pensait l'allier à sa cause, il était clairement dément. Elle aussi avait vu et vécu l'enfer par moments, mais il voulait rester sourd à cela. Grand bien lui fasse, il ne soupçonnait donc pas ce qu'elle était réellement. Ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer où ses décisions extrêmes, pouvaient la conduire. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une petite chose pitoyable luttant contre la fièvre. Quand il retira sa main, ce fût comme si on lui ôtait un poids incommensurable de dessus le corps. Il se leva et déclara :

« Tilda viendra s'occuper de vous le temps qu'il faudra …

\- Maeglin ! Fit-elle alors vivement; ce qu'elle regretta de suite vu l'élancement qui lui arracha le larynx.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Seth comprenant de suite son sous-entendu. Il n'oserait jamais la toucher elle. Il sait trop bien où cela le mènerait. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'emprisonnement de cette femme est le meilleur sauf-conduit qui puisse exister pour elle. Reposez-vous à présent. Je vous tiendrai informée de l'évolution de nos plans …. ».

Le « nos » eut du mal à passer. Là aussi, elle essaya de l'accuser au mieux. Elle savait qu'elle en passerait par là, qu'elle dénaturerait son humanité, si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre. Mais plus important encore, une chance de mener ses desseins à terme. Seth rangea la chaise, puis s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

 _« Nos plans ?_ Répéta la voix de Thranduil, réellement perplexe.

 _\- Oui …. il faut que tu le saches, et avertis Gimli dès que tu le pourras …. Aglarond ne pourra être sauvée. Je suis réellement navrée Thranduil ….. je n'avais pas le choix ….._ »

Elle sentit un étau de fer se resserrer sur son coeur, le comprimant à la limite de l'implosion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à toutes ces vies qui seraient fauchées, et ce, par sa faute. Thranduil reçut son chamboulement de plein fouet, et peina pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les remords de sa compagne. Il lisait sans difficulté tout ce qui la rongeait inexorablement. Il avait mal de la sentir si triste et démunie si loin de lui. La bonté, la compassion et l'humanité de sa femme avaient réussi, au fil du temps, à percer les défenses de son coeur de glace. En bon elfe qu'il était, il lui importait peu que le peuple nain souffre …. enfin ça … c'était avant. Maintenant, il arrivait à concevoir, à toucher du doigt, du coeur et de l'esprit, ce que sa rebelle d'humaine, avait tant et tant de fois essayé de lui expliquer. Et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Voir pas du tout. Cette empathie était désagréable, car elle heurtait trop. Il se demanda un bref instant, comment la race des Hommes pouvait paisiblement vivre avec ce flot effroyable de sentiments, de maux contradictoires. Tout était si vif, si puissant. Jamais ces êtres ne pourraient ressentir la pleine sérénité des Elfes. Et quand ils y arrivaient, c'était si fugace, que cela tenait de l'utopie, d'un rêve furtif et éphémère. Ainsi donc, le Roi Cerf, en cet instant, exprima une profonde compassion envers ce peuple, qu'il avait souvent qualifié de « bouffeurs de pierre, sans une once de cervelle ou de savoir-vivre ». Il s'imagina serrer contre sa poitrine puissante l'objet de ses tourments. Son humaine, son épouse, son âme soeur, qui avait l'air d'un oiseau tombé du nid et qui luttait âprement pour survivre. Dans le maelström de ses obscures pensées, la lumière du cerf trouva le passage pour venir la réconforter. Elle finit par trouver un peu de repos, tendrement bercée par les murmures de Thranduil, qui lui chanta une vieille ballade en Quenya.

.

* * *

.

Les ombres se mouvaient paresseusement sur le sol, ondulant au rythme des frondaisons. Celles-ci offraient littéralement un océan de fraîcheur dans les sous-bois. Les oiseaux et les animaux, bien loin des tumultes de la guerre, parcouraient les sentiers en toute quiétude, humant de temps à autres les fragrances de l'été. L'astre solaire flamboyait. Dardant ses rayons torrides sur Arda, annonciateurs des prochaines canicules. Legolas leva le nez vers le ciel, encore aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvrait pas. Pourtant, l'orage grognait au loin. A des lieues et des lieues en amont. Cela faisait des jours et des jours que la chaude atmosphère avait tendance à amoindrir la vigilance, et fatiguer les soldats. Ces derniers, tapis dans la forêt, restaient invisibles pour les yeux non avertis. Véritables enfants sylvestres, se fondant dans la nature avec perfection. Cette capacité avait suscité dans l'imaginaire collectif nombre de légendes sur quelques pouvoirs magiques. Si du temps de Melian tout ceci demeurait vrai, il y avait des siècles et des siècles à présent, que le cercle avait été brisé. Sur une haute branche, le regard du Prince se porta sur l'horizon. Les plaines séparant la Lórien de Vertbois-Le-Grand demeuraient vides. Pourtant, leurs ouïes elfiques l'entendaient. La sombre musique remontant des profondeurs, battant le rythme des tambours de guerre. Il posa sa paume sur le frêne qui lui servait de promontoire, et fermant les yeux, il put ressentir les tressaillements de l'arbre. Il fronça les sourcils, l'ennemi n'était pas loin. Il entendit le froissement d'une étoffe suivie du maigre cliquetis d'une côte de mailles, et ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il vit Brilthor à son côté. Le roi Thranduil avait ordonné à ce dernier de suivre son héritier, et de veiller sur sa personne coûte que coûte. Aredhel quant à lui, s'occupait de leur roi. Le jeune Capitaine avait perdu son sourire depuis quelques temps. Les combats successifs avaient miné sa bonne humeur naturelle, et sa lassitude se peignait sur son adorable visage, dans une teinte grise et blafarde. Cependant, les iris céruléen étaient toujours aussi vifs, et malgré la chaleur et la fatigue, le jeune ellon, faisait honneur à ses fonctions. Il portait l'armure habituelle des gardes de la noblesse. Seules les spallières un peu plus ouvragées, témoignaient de son rang. Elles reprenaient les volutes gracieuses qui ornaient le plastron et les jambières, et la tunique verte qu'il portait en dessous, faisait ressortir avec raffinement, le travail d'orfèvre des forgerons. Les tresses communes aux périodes de batailles, tombaient en un rideau de soie épars. Donnant des éclat de miel là où la lumière arrivait à percer entre les feuilles. Legolas remis le brassard de mithril qui lui protégeait l'avant-bras, en prenant soin de bien rattacher entre ses doigts, le gantier de cuir qui lui servait à tirer ses flèches avec autant de précision, puis il demanda :

« Alors?

\- Les troupes du Seigneur Haldir remontent vers nous mon Prince. Elles les suivent comme leur ombre ….

\- Savons-nous où ils vont émerger ? »

Brilthor sortit l'obsidienne magique d'une des poches en cuir suspendues à sa ceinture, et la caressant du bout des doigts, il déclara :

« L'ouverture n'est pas loin d'ici. Nous pensons qu'ils vont apparaître d'ici peu, à la lisière plus au Nord. Près de la Porte de la Forêt …

\- Pourquoi aussi haut ? Murmura Legolas en pleine réflexion ».

Il se doutait que leurs assauts successifs au sein des galeries, irriteraient profondément leur adversaire. Mettant scrupuleusement leur plan à exécution, les raids avaient commencé peu de temps après leur retour.

Legolas avait suivi Faramir jusqu'en Ithilien, puis, expliquant les inquiétudes de son père à ce dernier, ils avaient alors déplacé ceux qui restaient, dans des endroits plus au Nord-Est, au coeur des Terres Sauvages. Réquisitionnant des petits hameaux sans grande population, laissant sur place assez de soldats, Elfes et Hommes, pour maintenir les défenses. Legolas n'aimait pas trop le fait de scinder leurs forces, mais si son roi avait raison, mettre tout le monde au même endroit, serait bien pire. Diviser pour mieux régner, cela pouvait aussi s'appliquer à d'autres stratégies. Ces monstres ne seraient jamais assez nombreux pour couvrir tous les fronts. Ce qui marchait pour les uns, marchait également pour les autres. Actuellement ils avaient mis à jour cinq grands accès souterrain. En comptant celui qu'avaient trouvé Gandalf et Radagast presque par hasard. Plus quelques galeries annexes, qui servaient souvent de bouches d'aérations ou de vides ordures. Ils s'étaient faufilés assez loin pour faire le plus de victimes en peu de temps. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient aventurés trop avant, ne voulant entrer en confrontation directe avec le gros des armées souterraines. Non. Résolument, il fallait les faire sortir au grand jour. Dans les méandres terrestres, les avantages au corps-à-corps s'annuleraient, pire, les machines de l'ennemi leur donnaient une longueur d'avance. Et surtout une force de frappe bien trop importante, qui réduirait leurs efforts à néant. Inutiles de gâcher des vies, si cela pouvait être évité. Les plaines du Rohan avaient été perforées en de nombreux points. Encore une fois, cette patrie payait un lourd tribut aux invasions. Les Obsidiennes de Gandalf leur étaient d'une aide inestimable. Leur permettant de faire leurs offensives sans éveiller les soupçons. Leurs ennemis ne pouvaient prévoir de les voir cheminer ainsi, pour les mettre à mort, et repartir aussitôt. Pire, à chaque fois qu'ils refaisaient surface, ils comblaient les accès, et enterraient à leur suite tous ceux qui tentaient de les rattraper. Les Nains, dont Gimli, sous le concours de Gandalf, leur avaient appris à creuser des tranchées qu'ils emplissaient d'une étrange poudre noire. Ils disposaient des petites jattes en argiles, reliées aux canaux saturés, et quand la flamme arrivait jusqu'à elles, elles explosaient purement et simplement. Faisant sauter terres et roches dans un bruit assourdissant. Legolas répugnait à se servir de ces méthodes, qu'il trouvait bien trop barbares, et d'un usage trop facile. Quel honneur y avait-il à se battre ainsi ? Apparemment, cette façon de faire ne gênait que les Elfes pour le moment. Les Nains et les Hommes trouvant cette solution d'une redoutable efficacité. Voilà comment les Nains arrivaient si judicieusement, et avec telle vélocité, à creuser les flancs des montagnes. La seule force des bras, des pelles et des pioches, n'était pas l'unique outil dans leurs entreprises d'excavations à grande échelle. Le Prince s'était plongé longuement dans des pensées solitaires. Se demandant si Arda ne sentait pas en son sein, ce qu'on lui arrachait sciemment, sans même lui demander son avis. Ce fût lors d'une de ces introspections, qu'il avait réellement compris le sens des mots d'Alexandra, et de son combat fou, qui prenait souvent pour eux, des allures de chasse aux moulins à vent. Or, elle avait raison, tout était lié, sur leur planète, comme ailleurs. En voyant ce ballet de roches fusant dans l'espace, nimbé d'un nuage de poussière, et de fumées noires et blanches, il avait senti son estomac se tordre, son essence tressaillir. Voyant en cet acte, une violence inouïe, que de nombreux elfes perçurent comme littéralement une violation de leur Terre Mère. Alexandra avait raison, les elfes avaient cette empathie, cette sensibilité, qui faisait parfois cruellement défaut aux autres peuples d'Arda. Il réalisa que son désir de les voir rester, était insufflé par cela. Sans eux, les derniers êtres réellement douées de cette finesse magique et éthérée; qui les reliait naturellement au Tout; s'éteindraient. Il sursauta presque quand Brilthor répondit :

« Le Prince Haldir pense qu'ils veulent nous prendre en tenailles. Le faucon du Roi Eomer, et celui du Seigneur Celeborn nous rapportent que le mouvement s'est mis en marche au même moment, partout sous les plaines. Ils craignent qu'ils sortent comme un seul homme, et nous accule vers le centre …...

\- Ne serait-ce pas trop tôt pour cela ? Intervint Legolas qui fit quelques pas agiles sur la large branche porteuse qui retenait ses pas. Ses iris se plaquèrent sur le bois aux dessins nervurés qui lui servait de support, et croisant les mains dans le dos, il continua, nous n'avons pas réellement mis son armée en danger. Nos escarmouches l'ont plus agacé qu'autre chose …. j'ai peine à croire qu'il sorte le plus gros de ses troupes maintenant …. c'est trop tôt Brilthor …. beaucoup trop tôt …. a-t-on des nouvelles du Roi Thranduil ?

\- Oui.

\- Et de Dame Alexandra ?

\- Oui …. »

Legolas nota l'hésitation de son second. Aiguisant son regard, le prince se tourna vers lui, et venant à son côté, demanda :

« Et ?

\- Elle se remet de sa maladie. Vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme il y a quelques temps. Sachez que la fièvre l'a déserté, et qu'elle oeuvre toujours pour nous aider ….

\- Tu me caches quelque chose Brilthor …. fit Legolas en scrutant le jeune Capitaine ».

Legolas, bien que plus ouvert et aimable, était le digne héritier de Thranduil. Quand son visage se fermait ainsi, il en était même son portrait craché. Brilthor déglutit avec effort, et avoua :

« Votre père craint pour sa vie …. il n'a pas pu s'introduire dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, mais il redoute qu'elle commette un acte insensé ….

\- Cela lui ressemblerait bien en effet, fit Legolas pour le coup très soucieux. Sais-tu de quoi il en retourne ?

\- Il a vaguement fait allusion à une explosion …. une attaque de l'intérieur ».

Legolas eut du mal à réfréner le sourire qui vint à naître sur ses lèvres, ainsi que le petit rictus qui l'accompagna. Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle serait capable, c'était bien de ça. Créer à elle seule, une véritable apocalypse. Bien que cette idée l'amusait quelque peu dans la forme, le fond lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Une étrange appréhension vint à le mordre. Soupirant il déclara pensif :

« J'espère que mon père ne va prendre ça trop à coeur sans savoir … il est aussi impulsif qu'elle par moment ….

\- Ho ça vous le lui demanderez vous même …. il est en route pour l'Eryn Lasgalen, il sera là dans quelques jours ! Et encore, si il ne pousse pas sa monture pour avaler les lieux aussi vite que le vent ! Déclara d'un coup Brilthor, d'une voix étonnamment chaleureuse, apparemment ravi de revoir son Roi ».

Le visage de Legolas s'allongea de quelques centimètres à cette annonce. Priant pour que son père arrive avant l'attaque de leurs ennemis. Thranduil était un des elfe les plus forts et les plus habiles qu'Arda puisse porter. Mais tout puissant soit-il, il ne pouvait venir à bout d'une armée. Une ombre attira le regard du prince, et rivant son attention sur un arbre voisin, il vit un de ces éclaireurs le saluer :

« _Ernil Legolas_ ! Le Seigneur Haldir sera bientôt là, un jour tout au plus !

\- Très bien ! Brilthor rassemblez les hommes, nous partons. Guidez-nous, vous seul savez où ces bêtes immondes vont surgir …. ».

.

* * *

.

La flèche siffla en passant près de son oreille. Haldir planta sa lame dans le corps musculeux qui lui faisait face, transperçant le coeur de part en part dans un geste ferme. L'Uruk-Haï tomba à la renverse, les yeux révulsés sous la douleur et l'incompréhension. Quand il retira l'épée d'un coup sec, l'os raclant le métal émit un grincement désagréable. Relevant la tête, il chercha ses frères du regard. La marée sombre de leurs ennemis s'était étirée comme une langue poisseuse et nauséabonde en ce matin d'été. Le ciel menaçant rendait l'air insupportablement moite et suffoquant. La sueur se mêlait au sang noir et rouge, qui maculaient armures, peaux et chevelures. Son cimier gisant à ses pieds, le Seigneur des Galadhrim sentait l'hémoglobine rouler le long de sa tempe. La force du tir avait fait sauté son casque, et la dernière avait clairement failli avoir raison de lui. Repérant l'archer, il saisit la dague à sa taille, et dans un mouvement ample, il visa. La lame donna un éclair métallique avant de ficher dans le crâne de son assaillant. Celui-ci s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd au pied d'un rocher. Un corps de plus chutant sous la violence des assauts.

L'herbe jaunissante aux abords de Vertbois s'était teintée d'un clair obscur macabre, où les fluides corporels se mariaient sous les cadavres dans des flaques à l'aspect et aux odeurs repoussants. Des nuées de mouches recouvraient déjà ceux tombés au combat. Le Capitaine de la Marche se hissa sur un arbre non loin, prenant de la hauteur pour voir au mieux. Les troupes se battaient avec acharnement. La lumière contre les ténèbres, le métal contre le cuir. Ils avaient dû trouver refuge dans le couvert de la forêt quand des orques, affublés d'étranges armures, avaient jailli des sous-sols, brandissant de curieuses tiges en métal qui crachaient des flammes comme les dragons. Nombre d'elfes, et même d'orques, périrent dans les brasiers. A présent, les archers Galadhrim les tenaient en respect, les flèches construisant un rempart de fortune contre leurs attaques incendiaires. Mais les flèches viendraient à manquer. Orophin et Rúmil tenaient le front avec les leurs. Une dernière ligne bravant la mort pour sauvegarder leurs arrières. Bandant son arc, il décocha et visa à la vitesse d'un souffle. Il ciblait les étranges porteurs de mort. Qui ressemblaient plus à des épouvantails de peau et d'acier, qu'à autre chose. Ridiculement dangereux et nuisibles. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut quand perçant les grosses bombonnes qu'ils véhiculaient sur leur dos, les monstres se retrouvaient eux-même en proie aux flammes. Se fut dès-lors l'hécatombe. La voix puissante d'Haldir arrivant à couvrir les cris de rage et de douleur, pour donner l'ordre de viser leur point faible. Les cors des orques mugissaient les ordres au loin. Là-bas, Haldir vit Hasufeld passer entre les lignes ennemies. Legolas, suivit de Gloredhel , de Brilthor et de quelques elfes, passèrent par l'arrière. Haldir vit qu'ils déversaient quelque chose dans leur sillage. Les chevaux, couverts d'écume, courageux et téméraires, traversaient ce vaste champ de mort avec difficulté. Leurs yeux révulsés tant par la peur que par les efforts fournies, étaient injectés de sang. Leurs sabots martelaient le sol dans un grondement puissant, qui se jumelait à celui du ciel d'orage au-dessus de leur tête. Le groupe de cavalier se scinda en deux. Une partie rebroussa chemin et entra dans le combat avec fureur. L'autre continua sa route vers l'accès souterrain que Brilthor avait décelé quelques jours plus tôt. Haldir sauta agilement de son observatoire pour se jeter à corps perdu dans le combat. Son sang perlait sur sa spallière gauche, dégoulinant sur le mithril pour se fondre et disparaître dans l'obscure sève de leurs assaillants. Il força le passage, poussa ses adversaires. Sa lame ne semblait jamais apaisée. Beaucoup furent fauchés par elle, tués sur le coup où mutilés à mort. Arrivés à la hauteur des ses frères, il déclara :

« Le signal va être donné ! Tendait l'oreille mes frères et tenez bon ! »

Même si les elfes fatiguaient, de voir leur Seigneur se joindre à eux, les galvanisa. Reprenant un second souffle, ils poussèrent en avant. Jusqu'à ce que dans leur fureur et cette prodigieuse poussée qui leur demanda un effort colossal, deux lames elfiques viennent à s'entrechoquer. Legolas et Haldir se regardèrent un instant, un sourire entendu dépeint sur les lèvres.

« Nous avons failli attendre ! Grommela Haldir quelque peu essoufflé par les affrontements.

\- Désolé, nous avions un colis à déposer ! Rétorqua Legolas qui dégaina sa dague et égorgea un orque qui essayait de le prendre à revers. Soyez prêts ! Ordonna-t-il alors ».

Au loin, le cor des elfes se fit entendre, et Legolas hurla « A COUVERT ! ». Les soldats s'abaissèrent alors, surprenant leurs belligérants. Une détonation percuta l'atmosphère, faisant vrombir l'air, et crachant les flammes. L'espace se para des nuances chaudes d'un immense brasier. La ligne de feu prit le chemin que les elfes avaient tracé dans leur folle cavalcade. Le bruit de la terre qui s'effondre, les tremblements sous leurs pieds, leur signalèrent que le tunnel venait d'être scellé. Une pluie de cendres et de cailloux tapissa les alentours. Rebondissant sur les carapaces métalliques, ou quelques crânes. Il y eut une clameur de victoire, tandis que les orques et les uruk-haïs regardaient autours d'eux, abasourdis. Ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se jouer. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Des nuées de flèches vinrent assombrir le ciel, et les lames scintillèrent sous les éclairs blancs, tandis que l'armée des elfes fondait sur eux avec la fulgurance d'un poing. Les hurlement de terreur et d'agonie s'élevèrent dans un concert lugubre, tandis que la pluie tombait enfin. Legolas, aux côtés de Brilthor et Haldir ne cessait de guetter l'horizon, à la recherche des siens. Ceux qui partaient près du tunnel, étaient toujours les plus exposés. Il y eut un reflux vers le Sud, remontant vers eux. Comme si le reste de l'armée noire entrait dans un dernier combat désespéré. Mais il en était tout autre. Ils fuyaient les flammes, qui les léchaient comme la gueule d'un prédateur affamé. Certains couraient même sans savoir où ils allaient, se consumant sur pieds. Ils ressemblaient à des torches exhalant une odeur âcre et puissante de chair calcinée. Cette guerre était un véritable carnage. Mais le Prince savait qu'ils avaient de la chance. Ils étaient des Elfes. Son regard se porta plus au Sud encore; au-delà de l'horreur, au-delà des fumées, et pria pour ses amis. Un cri de terreur déchirant s'éleva à une centaine de mètre. Un elfe venait d'être victime d'un coup vicieux d'un ennemi qui l'avait pris en traître. La bête immonde eut un sourire affreux qui dévoila ses canines jaunâtres. Sourire qui resta à jamais figé ainsi, tandis que sa tête se détachait de son corps dans un geyser de sang noir. Le crâne vola dans les airs, bousculé par la masse énorme du cerf de Thranduil qui sauta un mur de flammes pour les rejoindre. Le corps prit de spasmes de l'orque fut allègrement piétiné lors de la réception de ses pieds agiles. Puis le roi, du haut de sa monture, coula un regard critique face à tout ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses yeux clairs reflétant les flammes comme le feraient les iris d'un démon, sa chevelure presque blanche se parant des teintes mordorées des flammes. Habillé de ses vêtements de voyage, seul son diadème en mithril trahissait son statut. Un uruk-haï le reconnu, et une vingtaine d'entre eux fondirent sur lui. Ridicules petits soldats tenant à peine debout, qui s'attaquaient à un géant. Le cerf cabra violemment, puis baissant la tête, il entra dans la bataille. Poussant, écrasant, empalant tous ceux qui se mettaient au travers de sa route. Thranduil finissant le travail du haut de son fier destrier, décapitant ou transperçant tout ce qui était à portée de sa lame. Une véritable tornade de muscles, de hardiesse et d'agilité. Ne faisant qu'un avec l'animal, il se mouvait tel un centaure, comme peu gêné de l'agression dont il était la cible. Il eut fini son oeuvre avant que son fils ou même le Seigneur Haldir viennent lui prêter main forte. Le souffle brûlant du cerf arriva à créer des fumerolles sous la pluie qui se faisait battante. Ses flancs se levaient et s'abaissaient avec force et rapidité. Fébrile, la bête tenait néanmoins debout, portant fièrement sa ramure ensanglantée. Une fois à ses côtés, Legolas son père salua joyeusement, et avec un sourire éblouissant, il déclara :

« _Adar_ ! Que je suis heureux et soulagé de vous voir ! ».

Le visage fermé de son père ralentit son ardeur. L'eau cascadant sur ses vêtements à présent trempés, se colora du sang de ses ennemis. Le menton relevé, les muscles de la mâchoire du roi se contractèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parle. Il posa un regard réprobateur sur son fils, et énonça froidement :

« Est-ce ainsi que nous faisons la guerre ? Quelle honte ! Quel déshonneur ! Il n'y a nulle victoire dans ce carnage ! Il n'y a que la déchéance ! Et au lieu de fanfaronner sur votre bonne fortune, allez porter secours aux arbres de ma forêt, qui sont actuellement assaillis par les flammes, grâce à vos folies ! ».

Les elfes présents tournèrent la tête vers les abords de la forêt, et leur visage se décomposa. Les grands arbres gémissaient et se tordaient de douleurs, rongés par un mal qu'ils ne pouvaient fuir. La pluie seule ne pourrait arrêter le fléau. Après l'adrénaline due aux affrontements, ce fut celle de l'affolement général qui les étreignit. Plus de la moitié des soldats firent volte-face pour aller éteindre les feux, les autres quant à eux, s'attelèrent à s'occuper des blessés. Thranduil vit deux Galadhrim rejoindre Haldir, et il ne fut pas long à reconnaître la fratrie. Une légère grimace effleura ses traits sévères, et il demanda d'une voix de pierre :

« Où est passé Gloredhel ?

\- Il .. il a prit la tête des cavaliers, hésita à dire Legolas qui ne prenait conscience que maintenant des absents. Comme il le savait, les elfes qui allaient si loin près des bouches béantes de cet enfer aveugle, risquaient gros. La détonation, par ailleurs, avait été impressionnante. Le Prince frissonna. Devant l'attention à la fois dure et inquisitrice de son père, il baissa les yeux, et reprit, nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il en est. Ils ne sont pas revenus ».

Les mains de Thranduil se crispèrent sur le cuir de ses rênes, et talonnant doucement les flancs extatiques de son destriers, il le fit avancer sans un mot de plus. Tous savaient les rapports quasi fraternels qui unissaient ces deux cousins. Si l'un d'eux venait à périr, l'autre se verrait affublé d'un immense chagrin. Legolas, après ces rudes combats prit ces remontrances avec difficultés. L'épuisement qu'il ressentait, ainsi que ses hommes, ne saurait accueillir paisiblement si peu de reconnaissance. Ils avaient repoussé l'envahisseur de l'Eryn Lasgalen, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Digne d'éloges ? Le bruit des gouttes de pluie cliquetant sur les armures et les lames, le tira de ses réflexion. Un rideau de pluie habillait à présent les alentours. Ensevelissant les corps d'une vapeur blanchâtre et malsaine, qui étalait son voile comme un linceul. L'eau avait néanmoins pour elle d'apaiser les tensions, mais surtout, d'amoindrir les effluves funestes dans lesquelles ils baignaient à présent.

« Votre père a toujours les mots qu'il faut ! Grogna Haldir dont la moitié du visage était peint d'un masque rouge.

\- Il n'a pas toujours le verbe adéquat, mais je sais qu'il est heureux de notre réussite, de ça n'en doutez point Seigneur Haldir, fit Legolas ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

\- Vous ferez un bien meilleur souverain que lui, _Ernil Legolas_ , de ça n'en doutez point également … rétorqua le Capitaine de la Marche ».

Faisant un mouvement de tête pour que ses frères lui emboîtent le pas, il délaissa alors le prince pour aller quérir les soins qu'il lui fallait. Seul, Legolas leva le visage vers le ciel, et apprécia de sentir la pluie lui tomber dessus ainsi. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir à elle seule, de nettoyer son corps et son âme. Les souillures des duels, la colère, la rage, la peur aussi …. Les pas d'un cheval s'approchant lui firent ouvrir les paupières, et quand il reconnut la silhouette du cavalier le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa dans un doux sourire. Aredhel mit pied-à-terre, et à la vue du sang noir maculant ses vêtements de voyage, Legolas sut que lui aussi avait eu son lot d'échauffourées. Comme à son habitude le Seigneur eut un geste réconfortant. Posant une main ferme et virile sur l'épaule du prince; ce qui dénotait toujours grandement avec son apparence si fine; il s'exclama la voix chaleureuse :

« J'espère que vous allez bien _Ernil Legolas_ ! Et que ces jours ne furent pas plus sombres qu'il n'y paraissent !

\- Ils furent bien pire mon ami …. répondit Legolas étreignant le bras tendu dans une embrassade fraternelle. Même si cela faisait déplacé de s'adonner ainsi sans pudeur aux attachements, surtout pour un prince, Legolas n'en avait cure. Mais nous sommes sortis vainqueurs, c'est ce qui compte …

\- En effet. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi, je m'en vais chercher les tentes ? Je suis harassé par cette chevauchée. Le cerf de votre père est une monture trop endurante pour de simples chevaux, même elfiques. J'ai dû laisser ma monture par deux fois pour pouvoir avoir une chance de le rattraper. Heureusement que les postes de gués sont toujours pourvus en bons destriers. Et qu'ils sont assez bien dissimulés pour passer inaperçus surtout ».

Le cheval d'Aredhel soupira longuement, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Les iris d'émeraude du Seigneur se posèrent sur le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant eux, et sa mine se fit sombre. Flattant l'encolure de sa monture, il commença alors à évoluer entre les corps, organes et autres marres de sang qui jonchaient la plaine. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soulager les agonisants au passage. Legolas quant à lui, l'observa longuement. Il n'avait plus le coeur d'ôter une seule vie. Il loua le courage de l'ellon à ses côtés, qui se faisait un point d'honneur à faire ce maudit travail proprement. Même si ils savaient tous qu'ils rejoignaient Mandos par la suite, il n'était jamais simple et agréable, de quitter son corps physique. Après près d'une heure, ils rejoignirent le campement installé plus profondément dans la forêt. Là-bas; ils trouvèrent Thranduil dans sa tente, plongé dans un étrange état second. Ils savaient qu'il était dès-lors là-bas, avec elle, et qu'il faisait tout pour s'imprégner de ce qu'elle voyait pour le leur resservir plus tard.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir laissé au bon soin de son meilleur palefrenier présent, son fidèle et courageux destrier, Thranduil entra d'un pas lourd sous la tente royale. Son fils avait beau avoir des attitudes de rôdeurs, Gloredhel avait dû réussir à le plier aux us et coutumes des campagnes. Bon gré ou mal gré, peu lui importait. Même si il ne portait pas aussi doctement les atours royaux, Legolas restait le seul héritier du trône. Avec tout le fardeau que ça imputait. Il se dirigea vers le coin qui servait de salle d'eau, et dépliant le paravent pour avoir un peu d'intimité, il commença à retirer sa couronne quand un page entra en trombes. Face à un grand psyché, Thranduil regarda l'intrus par l'intermédiaire du miroir, et découvrit un jeune ellon, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, couvert de boue et de sang, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se décrotter et de discipliner ses tresses châtain qui s'étaient défaites lors des combats. Un bref instant, Thranuil eut de la peine pour lui. Les souvenirs des plaines de Dargolad revenant le hanter vivement. Il n'était pas bien plus vieux quand il avait tout perdu. Son père, son roi mais aussi son âme soeur. La même qui, aujourd'hui, se démenait seule dans une situation des plus inconfortable. Rien que de revoir cet humain poser sa sale paluche sur elle, lui fit remonter de la bile dans l'oesophage. Inspirant à fond pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses instincts, il tenta de calmer l'ardente géhenne qui le consumait en silence. La fixité de son regard, même si ce n'était qu'un simple reflet, pétrifia le jeune ellon, qui se sentit rougir, et riva ses yeux sur le bout des ses bottes imbibées.

« Vas me chercher de l'eau ! J'ai besoin d'un bain ! Ordonna Thranduil sans forme, la voix sèche comme la pierre ».

Le page hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, et avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Thranduil ajouta :

« Et ne reviens pas les pieds souillés de la sorte ! Sois présentable devant ton roi ! Même en période de guerre ! Est-ce clair ?! »

L'elfe émit un « oui _aran-nin_ » des plus timide, et disparut derrière la toile tendue qui servait de porte. Long soupir. Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il tenait c'était bien la discipline. Surtout en tant de guerre. Demander aux hommes de s'occuper de leur apparence, de leurs armes, leurs armures, et autres convenances, leur évitait de trop penser aux horreurs inhérentes à ce type d'hostilités. Par les Valar qu'il était las ! La chevauchée avait été pénible, entrecoupée de combats éreintants. Défaisant son ceinturon, il enleva ses chausses dont le cuir était encore chaud des frottements contre les flancs de sa monture. Puis il déboutonna sa tunique lentement. L'image des doigts d'Alexandra l'aidant à se défaire de ses habits, lui chatouilla l'esprit. Ses phalanges agiles dansant sur les cuirs et l'argent, comme des fées mutines. Son regard brillant de malice, son sourire provocateur, tout vint l'envelopper d'une morsure à la fois tendre et d'une abjecte amertume. Quand le page revint, il était armé de seaux, aidé par une jeune elfine aux couleurs de sa maison de guérison.

« _Peut-être que Silpion est également ici …._ pensa Thranduil soudainement. _Je l'espère tout du moins. Je ne lui en voudrais pas si il était resté aux Havres. A la limite …. je le souhaite même »_. Le bruit de l'eau chutant dans la baignoire en cuivre avait quelque chose d'apaisant. De même que celui de la pluie battant les tissus imperméables de son gîte itinérant. Quand ils eurent terminés leur vas et viens; avec des chaussures propres nota-t-il au passage; il les congédia en leur exprimant le désir de ne pas être dérangé par les gens de maison. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il ne ferait exception que pour sa famille, et les Seigneurs. Aux peines de son voyage et de ses épreuves, il n'allait pas s'ajouter celle de devoir diriger les domestiques. Aussi peu nombreux soient-ils réellement. Il devrait leur être reconnaissant de s'être ainsi joints à leurs troupes, mais en cet instant, un poids tel martyrisait ces épaules, que seul le repos trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il laissa choir ses vêtements sans en prendre soin. Ils tombèrent dans un bruit lourd. Révélant l'odeur âcre du sang qui les tâchait. Le roi riva ses yeux sur la baignoire fumante, où des huiles parfumées teintaient un peu les ondes. Il songea qu'Alexandra, elle, était loin de baigner dans tel luxe depuis des semaines à présent. Et qu'avec son état de faiblesse, elle en aurait eu bien besoin. Le liquide chaud, voir brûlant, lui saisit les chairs vivement. Désagréable sur l'instant, il le savoura en s'enfonçant progressivement dans le bain. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi inclinée, et ferma les yeux. Les rires de sa femme emplirent ses oreilles. Tant de fois ils s'étaient cherchés dans les salles d'eau. Battus même parfois, à grands jets d'eau savonneuse. Et leur bonne humeur s'élevait comme un chant au travers de leurs rires joyeux. Où étaient-ils à présent, ces témoins de bonheur ? Ces dépositaires de leurs instants volés. Varda qu'elle lui manquait ! Son absence était comme un lent poison, qui glaçait son corps et son âme dans une agonie sans fin. Si elle avait été bien portante et jouissant de tous les bienfaits, il ne souffrirait pas ainsi. Ne ressentirait pas cette torture coupable. Commençant à se laver, il se laissa bercer par le grognement du tonnerre, les pleurs du ciel s'étirant sur le toit de sa tente, et même les cris des elfes au loin, qui s'activaient à leurs tâches. En cet instant, rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était l'absence. La vision des flammes dévorant les corps, puis plus loin, celle de la terre se soulevant et volant en éclat, lui revint. Il en serra les poings de rage. _« Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ?! Se servir de ces armes ? Encore un coup des Nains, à ne pas en douter ! Ils sont les seuls à manier la poudre noire avec autant de dextérité et de savoir-faire ! Dire. … dire qu'il y a des mois en arrière j'aurais tout donné pour acquérir tel savoir ! Telle puissance ! Mais je me trompais lourdement. Elle avait raison … elle a toujours eu raison …. ces armes ne sont que l'enfantement de la Mort. Des oeuvres dignes des fosses de Morgoth lui-même ! Si nous avions pu voir ! Ou même ne serait-ce que deviner ce qui se jouait sous notre nez, depuis tant d'années, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé ….. »_ ses iris bleus se voilèrent un instant. La tristesse du monde semblant l'envelopper. _« Et tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas retrouvée non plus ….. mais au final ? Si c'était pour nous faire endurer telles épreuves, était-ce réellement un bienfait ? Aujourd'hui, je n'y vois qu'une mascarade. Qu'un jeu vil et égoïste de Dieux juvéniles cherchant de la distraction ….. comme des gamins s'amusant à tyranniser des insectes …. pourtant, l'Arbre Blanc m'a montré autre chose …. une chose que j'avais oublié. Cette vision du monde que oui, mon peuple a délaissé. Je n'en avais même plus la mémoire. Comment les Elfes ont pu négliger cette part de leur âme ? Les esprits m'ont parlé d'ego. Est-ce que ce savoir était perdu avant sa naissance, ou s'est-il fait par la suite ? »_

Son trouble cessa quelques instants, tandis qu'il se remémorait sa discussion avec eux.

 _« Le don de Melian ….._ pensa-t-il avec sagacité _. Ils m'ont parlé du don de Melian, et de ses enseignements. Alexandra aurait-elle cela en elle ? Caché quelque part dans les recoins de son âme ? Aurait-elle le pouvoir, mon étrange humaine, de nous réapprendre tout ceci ? »_.

Il tapota la surface de l'eau avec ses doigts, jouant à créer des vaguelettes qui allèrent s'écraser nonchalamment contre le cuivre flamboyant. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait les réponses à ses propres énigmes. Se redressant, il se rinça, puis sortit. Se séchant lentement, massant ses membres endoloris, il enfila ses atours royaux, et recoiffa sa couronne de branches et de feuilles. Verdoyante et pleine de vie, tels que les jours d'Eté naissaient. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil fastueux, et se calant dedans de la manière la plus confortable possible, il décida de projeter son esprit vers elle. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il ne s'était pas sérieusement acquitté de cette tâche. Son voyage ne lui permettant pas d'avoir une perception accrue. Avachi comme un animal fourbu, il ferma les paupières et partit en quête de son âme soeur. Plongé dans la transe que demandait telle intrusion, et qu'il connaissait à présent très bien, il n'entendit même pas Legolas et Aredhel entrer sous les couverts royaux.

Les deux elfes se figèrent sur le seuil de la tente, ne sachant pas si ils devaient rentrer totalement, ou ressortir. Après de longues secondes immobiles, Legolas finit par prendre une décision. Il entra, invitant Aredhel à sa suite. Thranduil dut enfin s'apercevoir de leur présence, car ses paupières frémirent. Dévoilant ses orbes de givre, il les posa sur eux, dans un moue figée qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à définir. Ils savaient que ces voyages astraux drainaient énormément de force vitale à celui qui les effectuait, et qu'il en souffrait en silence. Jamais Thranduil ne s'était plaint de tout ceci, gardant avec force et dignité les maux qui le rongeaient. Ils savaient qu'ils mettraient plusieurs minutes avant d'être totalement opérationnel, aussi s'installèrent-ils en silence.

La tente avait des toiles tendues de couleur blanche, commune à la royauté. La pureté de la lignée étant ainsi représentée. Il y avait plusieurs couchages en arc de cercle, méridiennes et autres lits plus ou moins confortables. Les plus riches étant réservés au Roi et au Prince. Les autres servaient au cas où la présence d'autres Seigneur envahissait les lieux. De hauts chandeliers dardaient une lumière fauve, parfois rehaussée d'un éclat ivoirin grâce à une ingénieux système de verres translucides apposés autours. De riches tapis ornaient les sols recouvert d'un tissu lui aussi imperméable, pour éviter que l'humidité ne pénètre par le bas. Ou que des insectes en trop grand nombre ne s'invitent. Le Cerf en argent, couronné des étoiles à six branches se tenait fièrement, sous leurs pieds. Il semblait les observer de ses grands yeux sombres. Des commodes et autres menues armoires, servaient d'ameublement d'appoint. Legolas se dirigea vers celui qui lui était dévolu, et enlevant son armure tâchée de sang, il posa ses gants sur le faîte en bois. Ressortant sans un mot, il donna son équipement à nettoyer à un des gardes. Aredhel en fit tout autant, et tout ceci se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Ce dernier, à peine perturbé par le tonnerre au-dessus d'eux, finit par devenir pesant. Même si les deux ellyn s'affairaient à se vêtir de façon plus décontracté, et se faire une toilette sommaire, ils sentaient que l'humeur du souverain était aussi électrique que l'orage au dehors. Thranduil se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et finit par se lever. Allant vers une desserte en argent, il se servit un verre de vin. Habitude qu'il avait peu à peu oublié au fil des mois et qui était revenue tout aussi naturellement. Il vit Legolas ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, mais la voix du prince mourut dans sa gorge tandis que quelqu'un faisait intrusion dans la tente sans s'avertir. Rien qu'à la tignasse blonde et à l'armure, ils reconnurent Brilthor. Même si son visage était méconnaissable sous le voile sanguin qui lui mangeait le faciès. Le sang étant sombre, cela n'inquiéta personne. On ne distinguait clairement que ses yeux azur, dont les pupilles contractées prouvaient l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Avant que Thranduil lui rappelle vertement les usages, Brilthor déclara :

« Le Seigneur Haldir vous demande de le rejoindre. Le Seigneur Gloredhel est revenu …. et il a rapporté quelque chose avec lui ! Ou plutôt … quelqu'un …. ».

Sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait, Thranduil jaillit de sa sclérose passagère et dit simplement « Conduis-nous ! ». Brilthor hocha la tête, et prit les devants. A sa suite, Thranduil, Legolas et Aredhel étaient plus que perplexes. Si le Seigneur Gloredhel avait jugé bon de ramener un prisonnier, c'est que ce devait être important. Quand ils arrivèrent près des tentes des maisons de guérison, un attroupement indigne des soldats royaux se tenait. Ils hurlaient et crachaient comme des paillards. Au centre de toute cette virulence se tenait Gloredhel. Droit et fier comme tout elfe de son rang, ce dernier maintenait par la nuque un homme plus mort que vif. Tel un trophée de chasse exposé aux yeux de tous. Ce dernier trouvait tout de même la force de se débattre et de demander à ce qu'on le relâche. Le cousin de Thranduil était presque une réplique parfaite du roi. Aussi grand, aussi fort et aussi froid quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de leur peuple. Legolas s'était souvent fait la réflexion que ces deux-là auraient pus être frères. Et le Seigneur Aredhel lui avait par ailleurs rapporté certaines anecdotes fortement amusantes, sur leur passé respectif de « trublions » de la Lórien. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux farces et autres tours plus ou moins innocents. Les deux cousins avaient depuis fort longtemps perdu leur costume de chérubins espiègles. Les phalanges solidement arrimées dans les chairs de son supplicié, Gloredhel eut un sourire sincère quand il vit enfin arriver Thranduil. La marée de soldats braillards et indisciplinés, s'ouvrant en deux devant lui comme la mer devant le prophète. Un silence de plomb s'abattit, et seuls les vagissements du prisonnier s'élevèrent alors, mêlé aux bruit régulier des gouttes de pluie. Une cercle parfait se tenait autours d'eux. Les visages normalement si impassibles des elfes croulant sous des expressions de haine et de rage, que seules les guerres arrivaient ainsi à révéler. Thranduil s'approcha, toisant le prisonnier avec une morgue contenue, mais son regard trahissait ses traits flegmatiques. Les vaines gesticulations de l'humain attisait même chez lui un instinct de prédateur au-delà de l'imaginable. L'homme était dans un état pitoyable. Le visage tuméfié, couvert de boue et de son propre sang. Il avait le nez cassé. Ce dernier offrait une ligne oblique désagréable au regard. Et, chose que nota de suite le souverain, il ne portait pas d'armes ou d'armure. Intéressant. Les mains agrippées désespérément aux avant-bras de l'elfe qui le tenait en respect, il hurla en Commun :

« Vous allez le regretter ! Lâchez-moi !»

La plupart des elfes ne comprenait pas ce qu'il hurlait. Seuls quelques seigneurs, et Haldir comprenaient parfaitement la langue des Hommes. Même si avec l'ouverture des frontières, ceci avait tendance à s'amenuiser. Le cercle se referma aussitôt que Thranduil et les autres furent au milieu. Gloredhel jeta sans douceur le prisonnier aux pieds du roi, qui dans un geste vif plaqua une semelle autoritaire sur le dos du supplicié, qui tenta immédiatement de se relever. Le plaquant face au sol, il déclara froidement :

« Tu te relèveras quand je t'en aurai donné l'ordre ! ».

L'homme grogna de douleur, mais aussi de frustration. La face en plein dans la boue, il avait peine à respirer, et le poids de la jambe du roi des elfes entre ses omoplates, semblait peser une tonne. Il tenta d'aller contre la volonté du souverain, mais il ne fit que gratter le sol comme un animal dans des gestes frénétiques qui n'eurent aucun effet. Ou si, un seul, celui de déclencher une hilarité générale. Mais les Seigneurs, eux, ne riaient pas. Legolas même eut une étrange moue, à la limite du dégoût. Ce genre d'amusement ne lui plaisait guère. Haldir arriva suivi de ses frères. Enfin soigné, son crâne arborait des points de suture sur le côté gauche. Plaie qui se refermerait vite dans les deux jours à venir. Le pouvoir de guérison des elfes leur permettant de se remettre facilement des blessures, cela était un avantage considérable sur les champs de bataille.

« Le Seigneur Gloredhel l'a trouvé près de l'accès souterrain. Apparemment il coordonnait les attaques, expliqua Haldir d'une voix froide, limite désincarnée.

\- Je te l'ai ramené cousin, quand j'ai vu ceci ! »

Gloredhel pencha son immense stature au-dessus du corps allongé, couvrant ainsi le peu de lumière que l'homme arrivait à déceler. Il posa sa main ganté sur un des bras, et balayant énergiquement la peau maculée de boue et d'herbe, il dévoila un tatouage, que Thranduil reconnu de suite.

« C'est bien ce signe dont tu nous a parlé cousin ? Non ? Demanda Gloredhel avec un sourire carnassier à faire frémir ».

Thranduil hocha la tête, et enlevant son pied tout en se reculant d'un pas, il ordonna sèchement :

« Lève-toi ! ».

Le prisonnier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quelque peu chancelant, il redressa néanmoins le menton, et crachant au sol une glaire pleine de sang; juste devant le bout du pied de Thranduil; il ricana en disant :

« Si vous pensez que vous allez obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi …..

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'obtenir des réponses ? Rétorqua placidement Thranduil ».

L'homme frémit. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontrer d'elfe à la stature de ce monarque. Un elfe aussi charismatique, et tout aussi antipathique. Dont l'aura cannibale avalait tout autours de lui. On ne pouvait détacher le regard de sa personne, une fois qu'on le posait dessus. Il était d'un magnétisme effroyable, tant la dureté de sa personnalité suintait par tout ce qui le faisait. Une beauté froide comme la mort. Dont le regard clair dévoilait des enfers glacés. Le prisonnier déglutit malgré lui. Le calme apparent, quasi olympien, d'un ennemi, n'était jamais bon. Le coeur de l'homme s'emballa un peu plus dans sa poitrine, sentant inexorablement sa fin proche. Le masque algide de Thranduil se fendit d'un sourire torve, et tournant la tête de côté tout en le gratifiant d'un regard oblique, il continua :

« Je sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Que pourrais-tu m'indiquer de plus ? Non … c'est toi qui va délivrer un message de notre part ….. ».

Sans un mot de plus, il fit un signe à Haldir qui s'avança calmement. D'un geste sec ce dernier dégaina sa dague, et la ficha dans la gorge de leur ennemi. L'homme attrapa le bras de son assaillant dans un geste désespéré. La peur s'insinuant dans tout son corps tandis qu'il se sentait mourir. Des gargouillis atroces se firent entendre. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche, se répandant dans son oesophage, sa trachée, ses poumons. Une agonie lente et terrible, qui extorqua une grimace de dégoût à Legolas. L'expression de marbre de son père le tétanisa encore plus. Une minute, et le corps tomba raide mort, quand Haldir retira sa lame avec tout autant de fermeté. Thranduil releva le menton, et avec une finesse à couper le souffle, il émit simplement :

« Je vous laisse le soin de leur apporter, Seigneur Haldir. Si vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose à notre petite missive, n'hésitez surtout pas …. à présent, je m'en vais quérir un peu de repos. Je vous convie à ma table ce soir ».

Puis la silhouette du Haut Roi s'effaça derrière la masse des soldats. Gloredhel eut un rire effroyable tandis qu'il bougeait pour rejoindre son cousin. Brilthor à son côté, Legolas semblait hypnotisé par le cadavre qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang à leurs pieds. Une effroyable nausée le tenaillant. Il était un guerrier, un elfe aguerri au combat, qui en avait vu bien d'autres, mais cette mise à mort lui laissa une goût amer dans la bouche. L'homme était vaincu, prisonnier, sans arme. Pourquoi le tuer si froidement ? Etaient-ils obligés d'en venir à ces extrémités ? Il pensa non sans amertume, que oui, parfois les elfes, ne valaient pas mieux que les êtres humains. Leur cruauté se valait sans peine. Haldir se pencha pour ramasser le cadavre. Empoignant le col du malheureux, il le traîna à sa suite comme un vulgaire sac de denrées périmées.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda alors le Prince, sans réellement savoir pour quelle raison il avait exprimé sa pensée tout haut ».

Haldir se tourna vers lui, et avec un sourire limite hautain, il répondit simplement :

« Votre patience et votre affection pour les Hommes, m'est inconnue, cher Prince. Seuls certains d'entre eux, trop rares, méritent mon attention. Nous sommes en guerre, nulle pitié n'a sa place en ces lieux. A présent excusez-moi, mais j'ai un colis à livrer ».

Le glorieux Galadhrim continua sa route, ses frères sur les talons, tels deux fiers chiens de garde paradant autours de leur maître. L'attroupement des elfes se dispersa peu à peu, comme une fourmilière se diluant pour vaquer à ses occupations. Brilthor appela le prince doucement. Ce dernier vissa son attention sur lui, et fut quelque peu réconforté par le maigre sourire que le capitaine lui offrit. Brilthor lui souffla alors :

« Venez cher Prince. N'en voulez pas trop à votre père, vous êtes un des rares qui connaissent réellement ses tourments. L'inquiétude qui le mine à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Il a raison _Ernil Legolas_ , renchérit Aredhel qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Et en un sens, la mort de cet homme est-elle si importante, quand on voit le nombre des nôtres tombé aujourd'hui ? Voyez en cela, un message également adressé à Alexandra, mon prince …. Legolas tourna vivement la tête vers lui, apparemment confus. Aredhel eut un superbe sourire, et reprit, oui Legolas. Le message que nous nous battons, que nous sommes là, même au loin, pour la soutenir. Qu'elle n'est pas seule à affronter ce fléau ….. que pensez-vous qu'elle va ressentir en voyant cela ? Car nul doute que notre ennemi va lui en parler ….

\- Elle en sera ravie, de cela en effet j'en suis certain, avoua Legolas en hochant la tête. Mais, j'ai peur aussi …. personne ne pense ici, qu'elle pourrait être aussi victime d'affreuses représailles ? ».

Une profonde retenue lui répondit. En effet, peut-être que personne à part lui n'y avait songé. L'âme et le coeur lourds, Legolas traîna alors ses pas jusqu'à la tente royale. Incapable de dire, ou manger quoi que ce soit, pour le restant de la journée.

.

* * *

.


	53. L'Antre de la Folie

**.AccroOvampire** : Non pas empoisonnée, mais en effet, l'idée aurait pu m'effleurer l'esprit ^^ J'essaye de toujours garder à l'esprit que ma OC est une mortelle, qui peut donc être la proie aux maladies et autres "bobos" de la vie quotidienne. Même si elle a un fort caractère, ça ne fait pas tout ;) . En fait pour les Nains et la poudre je me suis servi du fait que Gandalf connait les feux d'artifice, donc la poudre, et par extension, dans "Le Hobbit" (de Peter Jackson) on voit les Nains à un moment préparer la poudre pour faire des sortes de petites bombes. J'ai donc utilisé ceci, et j'ai réfléchi que pour les excavations se serait plus simple de se servir de ça, que de pelles et de pioches ;p . J'aurais deux maigres semaines de vacances en Août, bien méritées je peux te l'assurer. Et je risque d'essayer également d'en profiter un peu. Je fais dix milles choses en même temps, ma vie est pas mal remplie XD. Pas le temps pour l'oisiveté ^^ Merci pour tout tes encouragements et ta persévérance dans la lecture de ce pavé ! :)

 **.Neiphtys16: ** Oui les retrouvailles de ces deux-là sont toujours agréables à lire, avec tout ce qu'ils traversent ... je suis méchante je sais, et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant (comme on le souligne souvent, c'est pas une histoire de Bisounours Oo). Et non pas de "craquage de coeur" de notre prince préféré pour cette belle dame. Désolée de te décevoir :p Oui la prise de conscience des elfes est un tournant capital dans l'histoire, elle est même décisive, vous vous doutez pourquoi je pense. C'est quand même un des buts qu'Alexandra s'était fixé, leur faire comprendre le danger des armes et la destruction que ça engendrait. Oui, les "hommes" de Seth ne méritent pas grande clémence après tous leurs méfaits. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit (un peu plus long que d'habitude, d'ailleurs je m'excuse par avance pour les multiples coquilles qui doivent le jalonner ...) te plaira tout autant. :)

 **.Sandrine:** Alex va mieux mais, rien n'est joué encore ;)

 **.Eilonna:** Et moi je suis à chaque fois ravie de voir que oui, même après 52 chapitres, tu aimes toujours autant ! :)) Il est vrai que je vous cuisine à toutes les sauces mes pauvres ... XD Comme je te dis à chaque fois, j'espère que la suite sera également à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :) Bisouilles

 **.JulieFanfic:** Tilda est la petite lumière dans ce monde de brute ;) Et oui, elle a du caractère malgré sa servitude. On peut mettre des chaînes physiques, bien solides, mais celles dans la tête sont ingérables ;) Je suis réellement désolée pour le toutou, j'adore les bêtes, et il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser souffrir . Bisous sucrés Lady Chamallow !

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Chapitre en ligne, et vous avez le droit de me dire "ENFIN !" héhé ...**_

 _ **Par contre; j'avertis, accrochez-vous car ça va swinguer sévère !**_

 _ **Les âmes sensibles peuvent d'ailleurs être quelque peu malmenées, je préfère le dire à l'avance ... ne m'en veuillez pas trop ;) J'ai juste pris le pas de pousser un de mes personnages à fond dans sa personnalité ... ce qui n'est pas très beau à voir ;p**_

 _ **Toutefois, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, car n'oubliez pas, la fin se profile à grands pas ... ^^**_

 _ **MERCI A VOUS TOUTES ! BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Le corps sans vie jeté sur le tas de cadavres, glissa sur les chairs pleines de sang, pour enfin chuter au sol, tel une poupée de chiffon désarticulée. L'air était saturé de mouches bourdonnantes, il fallait garder la bouche fermée si on ne voulait pas en avaler une par mégardes. Le vrombissement devenait assourdissant à la longue, et minait les esprits comme les vers rongeaient les carcasses pourrissantes. Silfren se redressa, arrachant au passage un calice en or qui pendait négligemment au ceinturon du mort. Une grimace de dégoût déformant son faciès strié de noir, il cracha sur le cadavre de l'orque, et se tournant il déclara d'une voix de pierre :

« Brûlez-moi ça ! Brûlez tout ce qui se rapporte à ces monstres !

\- Oui Maréchal ! Rétorqua un jeune Rohirrim totalement livide. Retourné jusque dans les tripes par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux ».

Les cuirs et la cotte de mailles souillés du sang de leurs ennemis, Silfren fixa son regard sur le calice en or; terni par les affrontements; et essuyant la paroi d'un pouce pensif, il révéla les rubis incrustés à l'intérieur. Ces derniers dardèrent des rais rouges, flamboyant comme les yeux d'un démon. Relevant le menton, il laissa courir son regard sur la plaine clairsemée de petites collines, comme de multiples mamelons verdoyants. Le cri des corbeaux, et même de quelques vautours descendus des cimes, entonnaient un concert lugubre que tous avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Les tentes s'élevaient au loin, petits chapiteaux de toiles tendues, sur le faîte des modestes reliefs. Les chevaux étaient presque tous dessellés, et paissaient paisiblement aux alentours. Pour eux aussi, les derniers jours furent longs et éprouvants. Son regard se porta sur la bannière verte qui indiquait la tente des guérisseurs, et ses pensées virevoltèrent vers Ailein. Ils s'étaient peu vu depuis leur arrivée, et pour causes. Lui était entré dans le combat dès le début, et elle, s'occupait des blessés bien avant qu'ils n'aient forcé les portes d'Aglarond. A bien y réfléchir, la résistance fût futile. Les orques et les uruk-haï avaient depuis longtemps défoncé les cloisons de granit, et avaient essayé de monter un mur brinquebalant en voyant la charge des Rohirrim arriver sur eux. Rejoins par les hommes de Gimli. Trop peu de Nains à vrai dire, pour leur imputer cette victoire.

L'affrontement avait duré quelques jours. Les Nains encore coincés dans les entrailles de la montagne, et qui n'avaient pas péris, leur offrant une aide non négligeable. Mais tellement avaient perdu la vie. Quand ils eurent enfin réussi à mettre à bas la muraille de fortune de leurs ennemis, se fût une cité dévastée qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Les ouvertures béantes crachaient une fumée noire discontinue, qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Tout avait été pillé, dévasté. Volé bien entendu, mais pas que. Ils avaient tous bien vu l'acharnement avec lequel les assaillants avaient tout réduit en miettes. Tout respirait la rage, la folie. Comme si toute trace de raison avait fui leurs esprits belliqueux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à tant de cruauté ? Silfren exprima un rictus désabusé à cette pensée. Il ne leur suffisait de rien pour exprimer ainsi tant de malveillance. Ainsi était le Mal, et les sbires qui le constituaient. Le fier cavalier savait également que les incursions qu'ils menaient tous, en différents points stratégiques depuis quelques semaines, devaient profondément agacer le Maître tant révéré de ces scélérats. Glissant des pas nonchalants à travers les victimes et les gravas, Silfren passa les portes du Gouffre de Helm; grandes ouvertes pour accueillir les exilés; et continua sa route vers les Cavernes Etincelantes. Des morceaux de pyrite éparpillés ci et là, tendaient des éclats dorés au milieu des restes calcinés. Silfren dans un élan quasi poétique, trouva ce contraste presque beau, dans cet océan d'horreur. Il trouva Gimli debout sur un escarpement rocheux. Perché un peu en hauteur, il surplombait l'alcôve qui faisait l'ancienne entrée. Le nain était affalé sur le manche de sa hache. Tout son corps reposait sur son arme, tandis que ses yeux perdus dans le vide, brillaient de larmes sous le sang séché qui maculait sa barbe et sa peau. Silfren ralentit le pas, n'osant plus avancer. Il pensa à son ami défunt. Skalladrin aurait été anéanti par tout ceci. Le Rohirrim connaissait les liens d'amitiés qui liaient le Prince Sylvestre, et le Seigneur d'Aglarond, aussi, il ne savait pas si le Nain lui ferait aussi bon accueil en ces moments funestes. Cependant, la vue de ce corps fourbu, ratatiné par l'accablement, lui pinça le coeur. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul. Il gravit les quelques rochers grisâtres qui offraient un escalier naturel. L'ascension fut assez pénible, ses chausses glissantes du sang de leurs ennemis faisaient se dérober le minerai sous ses pas. Ses tresses lourdes d'hémoglobine offraient un tempo plus ou moins réguliers en martelant les anneaux de sa cotte de mailles, et ses spallières métalliques. En quelques minutes, il se trouva aux côtés du Seigneur. Gimli se passa une main lasse sur les yeux, et essuya tant bien que mal les larmes qui rongeaient ses poils de face. Le sillon salé était corrosif aujourd'hui, et laissait une blessure cuisante. Un long silence s'installa. Muets, ils regardèrent longuement le manège des guerriers, des blessés, des survivants, des Nains mélangés aux Hommes, plus ou moins hagards, vacant à leurs occupations ou cherchant quelque chose …. ou quelqu'un.

« Tant sont morts aujourd'hui ….. tant sont morts …. déclara Gimli d'une voix lourde et traînante. Son soupir exprimant toute la tristesse du monde, lui écrasant un peu plus les épaules. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps ….. ».

Ces quelques mots s'habillaient d'un soupçon de reproche qui fit mal au Rohirrim. Cependant, il était trop tôt pour se laisser aller à la morosité. A cette fatalité gluante comme un goudron nauséabond, qui colle et ronge jusqu'à la suffocation. Silfren brisa l'écart des castes qui les séparait normalement, et posant une main gantée de cuir bruni par le sang, il répondit un noeud dans la gorge :

« Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait Seigneur Gimli. Et nous l'avons bien fait. Nul n'osera revenir de si tôt dans votre royaume. Et si ils l'osent, nous saurons les accueillir !

\- Dire … dire que nous pensions nos montagnes imprenables, inviolables. Avec leurs murs de granit, leurs os solides comme le diamant le plus pur ! Leurs portes d'airain de plusieurs pieds de large ! émit Gimli de sa voix rocailleuse, animée par un léger accent de fierté. Mais l'ennemi est venu de l'intérieur …. par là même où nous nous pensions être en sécurité …. »

Autre soupir, plus écrasant encore. Le Nain semblait s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans la roche à chaque fois que ses poumons expulsaient de l'air.

« J'aurais aimé qu'Alexandra nous soit d'une aide plus précieuse …. peut-être nous aurions pu éviter cette catastrophe …. se lamenta Gimli le coeur gros ».

Silfren se garda bien de dire ce qu'il savait au sujet de cela. Si les Nains apprenaient qu'Aglarond avait été sacrifié à une cause plus vaste, un plan à plus grande échelle, il n'était pas certain qu'ils continuent à les suivre.

« Et le pire dans tout ça …. c'est que certains des miens … des nôtres … se sont alliés à cette pourriture, ont tué leurs frères et leurs soeurs ! Comment peut-on en arriver à ces extrémités ?! Trahir sa propre race !

\- Il me semble, sans vouloir ajouter à votre peine, que votre race n'est pas la seule à souffrir de cette faiblesse. Les Hommes, et même les Elfes, ont leur lot de traîtres …..

\- Et cela est censé me réconforter Rohirrim ?! S'exclama Gimli avec un rictus bourru et amer. Je n'ai que faire de la faiblesse des Hommes et des Elfes ! Moi je ne vois que l'affront qui nous a été fait ! ».

Silfren retira sa main compatissante. Les paumes larges de Gimli, enveloppées de leur armure de fer, se contractèrent sur la garde de sa hache. La tristesse avait fait place à la colère dans les iris brun de son interlocuteur. Silfren se redressa, et fit d'une voix égale :

« Il nous faut arrêter de penser égoïstement. Cesser de nous voir tous comme différents ou même meilleurs ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ni unique. Nous devons oeuvrer conjointement, ou notre ennemi gagnera ».

Gimli rumina quelques secondes. Les paroles de Silfren lui infligeant une gifle qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de sentir, mais qui eut pour elle, de lui remettre les idées au clair. En effet, dans ce combat, d'un côté comme de l'autre, les races devaient taire leur ego, et ne faire plus qu'Un. Ne pas s'oublier, ne pas perdre son identité, mais taire les préjugés, le sectarisme, tout ce qui faisait obstacle à leurs efforts. Leur survie. La barbe broussailleuse et emmêlée du nain s'étira quelque peu sous l'esquisse de sourire qu'il arbora.

« Les vôtres ont besoin de vous …. nous avons tous besoin de vous …. Seigneur Gimli. Et Alexandra, qui se bat seule dans cet enfer, bien plus encore …. reprit Silfren avec conviction ».

L'image de l'actuelle Reine des Elfes s'offrit l'esprit du nain, et une boule de tendresse germa dans sa poitrine close. Le fait même que ce soit une mortelle qui soit l'épouse d'un roi des elfes, prouvait que le monde était en pleine mutation. Et que, si ce satané Roi Cerf, imbu de sa personne et aussi frigide qu'une banquise, pouvait aller dans se sens, alors tout était possible. Le monde, LEUR monde, recelait encore de belles surprises. De magnifiques miracles. Même si en ces instants, la lueur d'espoir avait du mal à se frayer un chemin dans les fumerolles sombres et âcres qui recouvraient le champs de bataille.

« Nous reconstruirons ! S'exclama alors Gimli d'une voix puissante. Nous reconstruirons, et nous ferons mieux ! »

La tête de sa hache ponctua sa résolution dans un bruit de métal heurtant la pierre. Tous ici avaient perdu. Une guerre prenait tout. Et même si tous les coeurs espéraient une paix éternelle, ils savaient tous que ce fol espoir tenait clairement de l'utopie la plus insensée. Le Nain leva un regard reconnaissant vers son nouvel ami, et le timbre encore un peu tendu par l'affliction, il finit par dire :

« Merci mon ami. Vos paroles sont sages, surtout quand on connait votre passé. Le peuple Nain est fort, et aussi fier que celui de ces oreilles pointues ! Silfren nota la note d'humour quasi joviale qui perça à cet instant. Allons, il est temps que j'aille motiver mes troupes, nous en aurons clairement besoin dans les jours à venir !

\- Le Roi Eomer vous offre l'hospitalité du Gouffre de Helm, ainsi que tout ce qui sera à notre disposition pour vous porter réconfort, à vous et aux vôtres, assura Silfren en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Nous fêterons dès lors cette victoire dignement ! Et nos danses piétineront le sol si durement, qu'ils en trembleront dans leurs cavernes ! S'exclama Gimli, une lueur fauve brasillant dans ses prunelles brunes ».

Il n'y eut plus de mots. Les deux comparses descendirent de leur poste d'observation, rejoignant, chacun de leur coté, l'objet de leurs pensées.

Silfren passa les portes bâillantes de la fortification en pierre grise qui dominait la plaine de son oeillade de granit. Les hommes le saluèrent en le croisant. Son nouveau grade le situant au-dessus de tous ceux qui foulaient ces terres ensanglantées. En effet, dès leur retour au Rohan, Eomer avait promu Silfren au grade de Maréchal de la Marche du Sud. Donnant ainsi à ce valeureux guerrier l'occasion d'aider les Nains d'Aglarond, qu'il avait toujours connus par l'intermédiaire de Skalladrin. Il avait par ailleurs croisé son cousin, le noble et fier Hargrim, qui avait affiché un tableau de chasse impressionnant. De nombreux crânes ennemis étaient passés sous le baiser de sa lame, et la mort de son cousin ; Skalladrin; avait éveillé une ardeur au combat à la limité de l'aliénation. Il avait juré de ne pas trouver le repos, tant que celui qui était responsable de tout ceci ne soit jugé. En cela, il fallait comprendre : mort et enterré. Bien évidemment, nul n'oserait lui avouer un jour, que la mort de Skalladrin avait été la cause des mauvais choix de leur souverain, Thorin III. Silfren secoua la tête, chassant ses ruminations de son esprit. Il salua encore une fois un soldat. Il était usé, lassé, fatigué, et ces salutations répétées accentuaient cet état. Il n'était qu'un fermier à la base. Assez doué pour se faire une place dans le cercle fermé des connaissances du Roi Eomer. Son habileté en tant que cavalier, mais aussi en tant que guerrier, lui avait voulu cet honneur. La dernière guerre l'y avait bien aidé, avec la perte de sa femme et de son fils. Il aurait voulu mourir au combat. Rien n'avait plus eu de saveur. Même pas la victoire qu'ils avaient eu sur Sauron n'avait pas réussi à égayer son coeur mort. Puis il avait croisé Alexandra. Cette étrange femme qui l'avait embringué dans une histoire qui avait une fois de plus, changé son existence. Et, de fil en aiguille, il l'avait rencontré Elle. A présent l'unique objet de ses désirs, de ses pensées, de ses aspirations. Si ils survivaient à cette nouvelle bataille, il comptait bien s'installer avec elle, et peut-être, essayer de reconstruire une famille. Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre. Il passa les hardes de chevaux qui vaquaient autours du campement, sans bride ou licol, restant sagement aux côtés de leurs cavaliers. Il vit Sirthyo au loin qui musardait avec une jument dans des jeux bien innocents, faits de cabrioles et de ruées agiles. Qu'il était agréable de les voir évoluer ainsi. Une scène de pure innocence tranchant avec les heures sombres qu'ils venaient de traverser. Enfin arrivé au campement, il passa par sa tente, fut heureux malgré lui de l'aide que son écuyer lui offrait, et se lava longuement. Une fois présentable il se permit de retrouver celle qui se battait, elle, pour sauver des vies. Après un dédale impressionnant de tente aux toiles grisâtres, il arriva enfin à la grande tente des guérisseurs. Il se tenait dans cet espace plus ou moins clos, l'agitation digne d'une ruche. Les voix, les gémissements, parfois même les cris, habillaient l'atmosphère d'un brouhahas incroyable. Les soigneurs ne cessaient de demander le silence, mais peine perdue. Ici, le silence était synonyme de mort. Un éclat de cuivre accrocha son regard lorsqu'il passa les premières paillasses mises à même le sol. Ailein était là. Sa longue silhouette filiforme jouant d'agilité et de hardiesse pour louvoyer entre les blessées, les agonisants, ou les vivants qui couraient partout. Une odeur âcre de pourriture, de sang et de décrépitude exhalait ses effluves. Elles prenaient aux tripes, et les encensoirs commençaient tout juste à couvrir les fragrances méphitiques qui polluaient les lieux. Ailein le vit de loin, et lui offrit un sourire tiré, qui en disait long. Son ascendance magique lui conférait une résistance incroyable. Mais aussi demie elfe soit-elle, la fatigue aurait tôt ou tard raison d'elle. Avant qu'elle se se jette à corps perdu dans une autre suture, il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui. Elle ne pesait rien. Il avait toujours l'impression de tenir entre ses phalanges un oiseau gracile, presque vaporeux. Elle grogna légèrement, protestant contre son entreprise, mais il rétorqua :

« Tu n'es pas seule, ils peuvent aussi bien s'en occuper ! »

Il donna un mouvement de menton pour désigner les autres guérisseurs, qui eux aussi, ne rechignaient pas à la tâche colossale qui s'offrait déjà à eux. La paume fraîche aux doigts fuselés de sa compagne, se posa sur sa barbe de quelques jours, et les yeux encore plein de malice, elle rétorqua :

« Il est vrai qu'ils le peuvent, mais je suis plus rapide qu'eux, plus experte aussi. Et je ne ressens pas la fatigue qui les accable.

\- Tu as beau ne pas la ressentir, elle fera les mêmes ravages sur toi, tôt ou tard. Je t'ordonne de prendre un peu de repos ! Déclara-t-il la voix tout d'un coup bien plus sérieuse ».

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient quelques peu durcis. Ailein, malgré sa désinvolture apparente, put lire la hantise qui les animaient. Il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, comme il avait déjà perdu les siens lors de la dernière grande guerre. Après ces combats violents qui avaient déchirés tant de chairs et d'os, fauchés tant de vie, elle ne se sentit pas le courage de jouer avec lui. Tous deux avaient besoin du réconfort que l'autre pouvait lui procurer. Il ne servait à rien de se murer dans une quelconque fierté. Elle soupira longuement; et hochant la tête, elle répondit simplement :

« En ce cas, à vos ordres Maréchal …. »

Il grimaça fugacement à ce mot, mais ne releva pas. Tous deux savaient que ce titre honorifique l'indisposait. Il repensa vaguement à la réaction d'Alexandra quand il l'avait nommé Reine, et qu'elle s'en était offusquée. Il la comprenait tellement à présent. Il sentit la main d'Ailein parcourir son bras pour venir se loger dans sa paume. Elle entremêla ses phalanges aux siennes de façon délicate et sensuelle, et ce simple geste l'émoustilla. Il fixa quelques secondes son visage parfait. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, rougies par la chaleur et l'agitation, ses iris vert soulignés par le carmin de ses pommettes. Sa chevelure de cuivre relevée dans un chignon négligé qui se défaisait peu à peu, offrant des mèches légères et flamboyantes, comme les plumes d'un phoenix. Dieux qu'elle était belle et talentueuse. Et elle était à lui pour le moment. Son coeur se gonfla d'une joie sans nom, salutaire, après les affrontements effroyables qu'ils venaient de mener. Elle le tira à sa suite, et le mena à sa tente. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Entre bonheur et recueillement, ils ne savaient plus trop comment gérer leurs sentiments. Puis tous se volatilisa quand, une fois le pan de tissu rabaissé pour fermer l'accès à leur nid, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et qu'il se perdit dans ce parfum floral qui émanait naturellement d'elle.

.

* * *

.

Alexandra était penchée au-dessus d'un parchemin, plume à la main, et parfaitement concentrée. Nul n'aurait pu soupçonner en cet instant, que ses études plus que studieuses, fomentaient un plan des plus machiavélique. Si ses calculs étaient bons, et qu'elle arrivait à tout mettre en place, rien ne survivrait à ce qu'elle allait déclencher. Buvant un peu d'eau; sa mésaventure qui remontait à des jours à présent; lui avait donné une bonne leçon. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être malade à nouveau. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à éradiquer la menace qui planait sur ses amis.

 _« Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent tous, Legolas, Aredhel, Silfren, et même ce ronchon de Gimli …. c'est dingue comme je dois m'avouer à quel point ils peuvent me manquer. Je m'étais habituée à leur présence …. Darren, Ailein, sont-ils eux aussi touchés par la guerre ? Sont-ils restés à Minas Tirith ? Faramir, Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn …. tant de personnes qui sont si loin à présent, et que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais …. »._

Ses idées lui filèrent un coup de bourdon qu'elle ne pouvait s'autoriser. Chassant ses réflexions de son esprit, elle entendit le rire quelque peu moqueur de Thranduil au loin. Il trahissait également une admiration qui colorait son timbre de nuances chaudes et agréables. Leurs discussions conscientes demandaient une bonne concentration, mais quand ils ne conversaient pas, ils étaient plus ou moins dans l'esprit de l'autre, et glanaient quelques pensées vagabondes.

 _« Tu les reverras Meleth …. quand nous aurons gagné, je te promets de faire une fête mémorable au sein même de ma cité …._ garantit Thranduil sincère.

\- _Ce jour restera alors gravé dans les archives de ton royaume, pour sûr !_ Rétorqua-telle amusée ».

Autre petit rire, qui carillonna presque dans son esprit. Dieux qu'elle aimait le savoir avec elle, même à des lieues et des lieues d'ici, sa présence était son unique pilier. Plaquant son nez sur les plans qui jonchaient la table où elle travaillait, elle sursauta quand la porte des appartements de Seth s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Ce dernier par ailleurs fulminait sur place. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi contrarié et hors de lui. Dans ses atours de cuir noir, il tenait une chose énorme dans la main droite, et se tournant vers l'extérieur il hurla à l'attention de la personne qui le suivait :

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ! Que vous n'avez rien vu, toi et les tiens ! Comment est-ce possible par ailleurs !

\- Nous ne pouvons couvrir de telles distances et être partout en même temps, Maître … nos tunnels sont notre force, mais aussi notre faiblesse à présent … expliqua Maeglin, dont le ton glacé fit frissonner l'humaine malgré elle.

\- Alors dispersez les hommes ! Les machines peuvent être alimentées sans trop de personnel à présent ! Ragea Seth qui fusillait littéralement du regard l'elfe qui lui faisait front ».

Il se tourna vivement vers Alexandra, et il jeta ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il y eut un bruit mat quand la chose tomba près de la table, et Alexandra eut un-haut-le-coeur atroce. Un chapelet de têtes d'orcs et d'uruk-haï entourait la tête d'un humain, dont le visage putrescent était déformé par les sévices qu'il avait subi. Elle eut un mouvement de recul primitif, pour ne pas être entachée par le sang, et l'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres lui agressa les narines. Elle plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche tout en se levant, essayant vaillamment de ne pas vomir. Seth s'avança vers elle, et pointant un index accusateur vers l'offrande des plus morbide, il cracha :

« Je pense que c'est un petit cadeau de vos amis ! Nous l'avons trouvé près d'un tunnel effondré où nous avions mené une action contre l'Eryn Lasgalen. Ces attaques ne m'amusent plus ! Comment font-ils pour savoir où nous nous trouvons ?! Comment connaissent-ils la force de frappe de la poudre et comment l'utiliser ?! »

Il était rubicond, à la limite de l'apoplexie. Ses yeux exorbités lançaient des éclairs, et sa jugulaire enflée sur sa gorge, prouvait l'afflux sanguin qui martelait ses veines. Il tremblait de rage même, nota-t-elle au passage. Se redressant pour paraître le plus digne et la moins atteinte possible, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir sourire narquois tout en répondant :

« Pour un homme très intelligent, vous me posez des questions bien stupides ! Comment saurai-je tout cela ?! Je ne suis pas avec eux que je sache ! Elle vit qu'il allait l'envoyer paître, aussi reprit-elle avant qu'il en ait le loisir. En même temps, servez-vous de vos neurones ! Vous pensiez réellement qu'ils n'allaient pas se défendre ?! Qu'ils allaient se laisser annexer sans lever le petit doigt ?! Ha ! Sérieux faut être complètement stupide pour croire telle chose. Malgré votre puissance de feu, ils se battront ! Ils feront tout pour défendre leur Liberté ! Quant à la poudre, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des Nains dans votre armée ! Bien que vous leur en aviez servi d'autres usages, ils connaissaient cela avant votre arrivée. En ce qui concerne la découverte des tunnels, et les escarmouches dont vous êtes la victime depuis des jours et des jours, je crois que vous oubliez une chose essentielle !

\- Et laquelle je vous prie ?! Rétorqua Seth sèchement, pas très disposé à se faire traiter d'imbécile.

\- La magie ! Si Saroumane a pu vous permettre de vous cacher, Gandalf le Blanc peut tout aussi bien vous percer à jour ! Appuya-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers la meurtrière de la pièce pour désigner l'extérieur ».

Seth la regarda un moment. Les tremblements qui agitaient son corps bouillant de rage, se calmant peu à peu. Il riva les yeux sur le sol où les têtes se tenaient, fixant leur regard mort là où le crâne était tourné. Il ramassa le cadeau, et d'un geste emporté, il les balança par la meurtrière la plus large de ses appartements. Il y eut des bruits sourds de chocs sur les parois lisses, puis plus rien. L'odeur était encore présente, mais Seth s'était quelque peu apaisé. Il revint vers elle, et c'est là que Maeglin énonça une chose qui procura un long frisson à Alexandra.

« A moins que vous ne leur donniez les informations nécessaires pour nous trouver …. »

Le regard clair de l'elfe étincela d'intelligence. Ses iris de glace la perforèrent sur place, et la clouèrent presque au sol. Il fallait qu'elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même. Le moindre soubresaut, la moindre grimace, trahirait son secret. Seth l'observa alors des pieds à la tête, comme si cette révélation était la réponse à tous ses maux.

 _« Ha non mon coco ! Je n'ai pas sacrifié Aglarond pour me faire cueillir aussi aisément si près du but ! Courage ma belle ! Tiens bon, fais ce que tu sais faire au mieux ! Faire chier le monde ! Et surtout cet enfoiré ! »_ pensa-t-elle dès-lors pour se donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

Elle releva le menton, et toisant Maeglin avec un air hautain à faire pâlir Thranduil lui-même, elle déclara goguenarde en calant son poing gauche sur sa hanche, et faisant un geste ample du bras droit :

« Mais oui voyons ! J'ai tout un stock de pigeons voyageurs cachés dans mes latrines ! Ils vont et ils viennent tous les jours pour m'apporter des nouvelles ! »

Seth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette attaque fine et bien menée. Il était évident que rien ne sortait de cette forteresse sans qu'il en soit au courant. Les accusations de Maeglin étaient creuses, sans aucun fondement, et du coup, bien aberrantes. L'elfe serra le poing de frustration de s'être si facilement pris un tel revers. Il le savait pourtant, elle avait le don de la répartie, et sans preuve, Seth serait toujours du côté de cette saleté d'humaine. Saleté d'humaine que lui-même s'était trahi en appréciant son intellect et sa résistance au fil des semaines. Sa malédiction courant de plus en plus impétueusement dans son organisme comme un poison brûlant. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite, ou la broyer au point qu'elle ne représente plus une menace pour lui. Ensuite … il aviserait. Seth s'approcha de lui, et ordonna :

« Déploie les hommes ! Accentuez la cadence pour alimenter les hauts fourneaux le plus rapidement possible ! Je veux que mon armée soit prête au plus vite ! Je suis lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris. Puisque c'est une guerre ouverte qu'ils veulent, ils l'auront ! Et je n'aurai aucune pitié ! ».

Maeglin hocha la tête tandis que le Maître lui passait à côté pour ressortir en silence. Tandis qu'il gagnait le couloir, Maeglin s'avança vers Alexandra, et quand il fut à proximité, il plongea ses iris polaires dans le brun verdâtre de son interlocutrice, et murmura de façon éloquente :

« Priez pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, humaine …. où votre devenir sera plus qu'incertain …. ».

Un sourire torve vint appuyer ses menaces sous-jacentes, puis il rejoignit Seth qui l'appelait déjà dans le couloir. Une fois la porte fermée, les épaules d'Alexandra s'affaissèrent brutalement, et totalement retournée par l'adrénaline qui venait de la shooter, elle vint s'asseoir, les mains tremblotantes. Le bruit des chaînes de Tilda se fit entendre, et la silhouette de la belle femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte d'accès de la chambre de Seth.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui Tilda … oui .. merci …. Alexandra se redressa, et se tournant vers elle, elle demanda, alors ? Combien de temps ?

\- Une demi-journée, mais cela peut être plus rapide ….. répondit Tilda avec une étrange moue.

\- Bien … très bien ….

\- Mais, n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Questionna la servante.

\- Ho que si Tilda .. extrêmement même …. quand tu sentiras la terre trembler, surtout, fuit. Cours et ne t'arrêtes pas …..

\- Et toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais …. enfin …. j'espère …. fit Alexandra avec un demi sourire, et un soupir qui en disait long ».

Tilda lui apporta un morceau de cuir brûlé, où du charbon froid siégeait dedans. Le trou béant donnait une auréole presque artistique, et Alexandra le toucha pensivement. A présent, elle devait trouver l'endroit où poser sa « bombe à retardement », qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais qui aurait le même effet. Ainsi que le bon moment pour pouvoir la disposer sans éveiller les soupçons. Les deux femmes s'étaient apprivoisées pendant sa convalescence. Et à présent, elles s'entendaient plus que bien. Tilda, elle le savait à présent, ne la trahirait pas. Et bien qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais son lien avec Thranduil, elle la faisait néanmoins participer à son plan. La belle brune, d'abord réticente, s'était alors naturellement dévouée. Voyant en cette perspective, le seul échappatoire. La seule et unique chance de sa vie, de sortir de cet enfer.

.

* * *

.

Les dédales nauséabonds commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait beau tout mémoriser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre de temps à autre, ce qui la mettait dans une colère noire. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir si elle n'était même pas foutu de se souvenir de la voie à prendre ? Les goulets tortueux suintaient l'humidité, à tel point que l'on aurait dit l'intérieur de boyaux gigantesques. Luisant à la lumière rouge des torches comme recouverts d'un mucus poisseux. Les orques, les uruk-haï, les nains, les hommes et les elfes qui travaillaient ici, la reconnaissaient à présent. Nul n'oserait s'en prendre à elle, sans représailles directes de Shagol, ou pire, du Maître. Son immunité la couvrait sans même que son hôte le soupçonne. Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle mette cruellement à profit. Son armoire à glace à la peau d'ébène la suivait comme son ombre. Ils ne parlaient que très peu ensemble, mais le colosse lui prêtait parfois son aide quand elle s'attelait à certaines tâches. Comme raccorder des tuyaux pour alimenter des turbines, ou diriger les travailleurs lors de certains gros oeuvres. Tout devait être façonné suivant ses plans. Si tous l'avaient honni pour leur avoir ainsi ajouté tant de besognes, ils en virent vite les résultats. Dès que les accès furent élargis, et que l'air put circuler comme il se devait, le couple des machines avaient doublé, les soulageant dès-lors des travaux les plus difficiles. Alexandra aurait pu s'enorgueillir, elle, la seule femme travaillant parmi tous ces monstres, qui à présent la considéraient comme un « supérieur ». Mais seule la honte l'accablait. Elle voulait vite en finir. Vite brûler tout ceci, et ressortir purifiée des flammes. Heureusement que Thranduil ne la laissait jamais, autrement, elle aurait pu sombrer, perdre espoir, et peut-être au final, devenir le pire danger pour Arda. La désespérance pouvait faire faire des folies, des actes insensés. Tous les jours elle était spectatrice d'horreurs qui la traumatiseraient pour le restant de sa vie. Des tortures, des banquets faits de chairs humaines, naines ou elfiques, des viols à la vue de tous. Et son impuissance qui la rongeait, la brûlait au plus profond de son être, comme un fer rouge marquant son derme. Tout ici n'était qu'infamie, atrocité sans nom. Les seuls moments où elle trouvait un maigre repos, c'est quand elle était seule dans sa chambre lugubre, et qu'elle se réfugiait dans de tendres souvenirs. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et se tourna vivement. Une ombre bougea dans la fumée jaune qui masquait le tunnel à sa vue. Shagol la toisa, curieux qu'elle s'arrête ainsi. La silhouette était celle d'un gobelin qui tirait des tuyaux; toujours plus de tuyaux; pour le fixer à la source. L'ingéniosité de Seth les avaient poussé à creuser en permanence plus profondément, jusqu'à perforer des poches de méthane; ce qui avait par ailleurs coûté de nombreuses vies. Mais Seth ne s'arrêtait pas à ce « menu détail », seuls comptaient les résultats. Réussissant à canaliser les flux, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un ingénieux système de vannes et de tuyauteries, qui menait le gaz jusqu'au coeur de la cité. Les machines et les fourneaux étaient alimentés par le charbon, et ceci. Dès qu'elle avait compris le mécanisme, l'idée de tout faire sauter lui était apparue. Avec le gaz, les flammes iraient si vite dans les grottes alimentées par l'air frais du dehors, que rien n'en réchapperait. Elle pensa aux femmes prisonnières, ainsi que d'autres âmes qui ne s'étaient pas soumises à Seth. Des prisonniers qui n'avaient rien fait, et qui avaient manqué de chance en croisant la route de ces dingues. Devait-elle les sauver ? Les sacrifierait-elle eux aussi ?

 _« Tu ne pourras sauver tout le monde Meleth …_ émit la voix de Thranduil tendrement. _Je sais ce que cela te cause comme tourments, mais il y existe des choses, que nous ne pouvons changer …._

 _\- Je me dois au moins d'essayer non ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle, peu ravie de cette perspective des plus odieuse.

\- _Non .. tu te dois de me revenir, et de rester en vie !_ Grogna alors la voix de Thranduil, qui avait perdu de sa douceur ».

Elle savait que son retour à ses côtés, était la seule chose qui le préoccupait vraiment. Arda pouvait s'effondrer que cela lui importerait moins que de la revoir. Cela esquissa un énigmatique sourire sur ses lèvres, et d'un geste de la main, elle s'essuya la sueur qui roula le long de ses tempes et de son front.

« C'est encore loin ? Râla Shagol derrière elle.

\- Non Shagol, quelques tournants tout au plus. Je dois vérifier l'étanchéité de la conduite principale Nord. Et par la même, si la bouche de ventilation a été suffisamment élargie pour aérer les lieux. Plus il y aura d'air, moins il y aura de risques que les gars se trouvent gazés par les émanations, expliqua Alexandra en noyant le poisson ».

Ceci était en partie vrai. En partie seulement. Elle avait une idée en tête, et elle comptait bien vérifier qu'elle puisse la mettre en pratique.

La bouche Nord était creusée directement dans la montagne. La roche était dure, l'accès difficile, du coup, la surveillance était moindre par ici. Maeglin avait jugé plus efficaces de tenir la garde sur les accès les plus susceptibles d'être envahis. Ce qui était logique, n'importe qui aurait fait de même, surtout avec un manque d'effectif. L'armée de Seth était conséquente, mais pas assez pour couvrir des milliers de lieues en même temps. Des points seraient abandonnés pour concentrer le gros des troupes là où ça risquait de faire le plus mal. Or, personne ne pensait à la petite souris qu'elle était, se faufilant bien en arrière, alors que les chats braqueraient leur regard vers les armées qui se formaient à l'Est, au Rohan, dans le Rhovanion, mais aussi plus loin, au Gondor. Elle gravit des marches glissantes, où la boue s'accrocha à ses semelles. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir ses rangers aux pieds. Grimpant toujours plus haut, elle sentit bientôt l'air frais sur son visage, et sut qu'elle était presque arrivée. La faible clarté de l'extérieur effleura les parois rougeâtres, dans un voile opalescent. Une caresse divine dans ces lieux de perditions. L'embouchure avait été largement retaillée, au point que trois hommes de front pouvait la passer. Une grille en fer cloisonnait l'accès, faisant chanter le vent entre ses barreaux. Des gouttes d'humidité perlaient sur le métal, et Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au dehors. Le ciel. Enfin. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Collant son visage sur le métal froid, elle saisit les barres métalliques et inspira à plein poumon l'air vivifiant de l'extérieur. Quelle douce caresse, quelle remarquable jouissance de sentir à nouveau la Vie emplir ses narines. Elle sentait les courants aquilins descendant des montagnes, chevauchant les parois de leur course agile. La terre, l'herbe, les forêt au loin. Qui pourrait imaginer que des choses aussi simples, puissent ainsi ravir l'esprit et l'âme. Elle sentit un poids énorme se poser sur son épaule et l'arracher brusquement à sa douce rêverie. Shagol n'avait pas envie de faire long apparemment. Il grogna un « Dépêche-toi ! J'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée! ».

Elle lui fit fasse, et se dégageant sans amabilité de sa poigne de fer, elle répondit acerbe :

« Ho la paix à la fin ! C'est pas cinq minutes qui vont changer ta merveilleuse journée ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

\- T'as d'la chance que je sois obligé de veiller sur toi ! Crois-moi que je te rosserai volontiers pour que tu actives le mouvement ! Menaça l'uruk'haï en la dévisageant de ses yeux jaunes d'un air féroce ».

Bien évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais que cette besogne au final, lui plaisait bien. Le caractère d'Alexandra avait pour lui de le divertir. Il ne s'attacherait jamais à elle, tout au plus comme il pourrait donner de l'intérêt à un bouffon juste là pour l'amuser. Mais sa présence était distrayante compte tenu de la masse qu'il brassait quotidiennement.

« Des promesses ! Toujours des promesses ! Fit-elle moqueuse, ce qui là oui, le froissa durement.

\- Tu es folle ! Fit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine.

\- Je te retiens pas si ma folie te gêne ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Cracha-t-elle alors sciemment, espérant que sa manoeuvre aurait l'effet escompté .

\- Ben démerde-toi puisque c'est comme ça ! Je me ferai un plaisir d'entendre tes vagissements quand ils s'occuperont de toi ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons de rage ».

Elle vit sa corpulence massive se détacher d'elle, et s'enfoncer dans le tunnel en sens inverse.

 _« Yes ! ça a marché ! Faut que je me dépêche ! »_ pensa-t-elle presque euphorique que son idée ait à ce point si bien fonctionné.

Elle trouva la vanne principale, et se pencha dessus. La conduite était faite d'un énorme tuyau en fonte qui s'enfonçait dans le sol minéral. Au sommet, bouché par un capuchon rudimentaire, se tenait une ouverture sur le flanc. L'eau tissait une couverture humide sur la paroi en fer, et le « robinet » exhalait quelque fois des senteurs de gaz peu agréables. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, les joints n'étaient pas totalement étanches. Une réseau tubulaire partait de cette buse des plus approximative, et s'étirait comme des tentacules faites de peaux tannées, recouvertes d'une résine dense. Seth avait même pensé à ça. Rendre imperméable le cuir qui laisserait une trop grande déperdition du gaz. Elle s'aperçut bien vite, que malgré cette précaution, et la bouche d'aération tout près, le Méthane saturait l'air. Elle ressentit d'abord un léger vertige, et comprit. Il fallait qu'elle se presse, autrement elle ferait un malaise fatal. Retenant sa respiration par à coup, elle examina les attaches. Oui, c'était faisable, avec un facteur chance assez important tout de même. Elle savait que tout était relié au sous-sol. Si elle mettait le feu ici, il s'étendrait comme un ras-de-marée incendiaire. Elle prit le poignard à la lame rétractable que Thranduil lui avait fait faire, et creusa la résine à un endroit discret. A la vue de tous, la dague, une fois la lame dissimulée, ressemblait presque à un bijou. Un ornement de ceinture fait en os gravé. Personne n'y faisait dès-lors attention. Elle perça même le cuir, et un léger bruit de baudruche se dégonflant apparut. Il se perdait dans les bruits ambiants.

 _« Parfait !_ Pensa-t-elle réjouie que ça se passe aussi bien. _Je n'aurai plus qu'à apporter les braise dans la bourse de cuir, attendre patiemment qu'elles le consument et …. badaboum ! En contact avec le gaz, la chaleur fera tout exploser avant même que quiconque s'en rende compte …._

 _\- Et toi dans tout ça ?_ Demanda alors la voix de Thranduil qui se fit inquisitrice.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas là quand ça arrivera. C'est un dispositif à retardement. D'où les études que j'ai faites avec Tilda pour savoir de quel temps je disposais à peu près …._

 _\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout dis-moi …._. fit le Haut Roi des Elfes, oscillant entre ennui et amusement. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, qu'elle faisait son possible pour minimiser les risques, mais il n'était pas dupe.

 _\- J'essaye, mais la vie m'a bien apprise de ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis. Aller je bouge avant de me retrouver asphyxiée. Et que mon charmant Shagol ne vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parti bien loin, il aurait trop peur des représailles si on me faisait du mal …._

 _\- Un uruk-haï comme garde du corps, c'est à réfléchir …_ émit Thranduil décidément joueur aujourd'hui ».

Ce qu'elle appréciait follement, il était vrai. Voir ce souverain se laisser ainsi aller à quelques notes d'humour, était clairement agréable. Elle l'aimait en grande partie pour cela d'ailleurs. Son esprit fin sous ses airs de glace était diablement sexy.

Les effluves gazeuses émoustillèrent ses rêveries, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se revoir à ses côtés. Tendrement lovée entre ses bras puissants, jouant de ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse. La tête lui tourna. Vite, il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de cet endroit. Un peu nauséeuse, et l'esprit dans du coton, elle emprunta le couloir souterrain, et prit le chemin inverse. Elle croisa quelques orques, quelques nains aussi, qui la toisèrent avec suspicion. Elle haussa les épaules, leur donner de l'importance serait leur donner du poids, or, il fallait qu'elle garde une attitude des plus hautaine, pour asseoir son statut « d'intouchable ». Après de longues minutes de marche en solitaire, elle déboula sur les premiers accès menant directement à la forteresse. Il lui tardait déjà de retrouver ses appartements, aussi cafardeux soient-ils. Passant une annexe où tout un tas de pièces attendaient pour être réparées, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retournant avec désinvolture, elle s'exclama avant même de savoir qui l'avait rejointe « Alors! On a fini de bouder ?! ». Tout son corps se figea quand elle vit qui lui faisait à présent face. Maeglin.

 _« En même temps, les bruits de pas étaient bien trop légers pour appartenir à un orque, ou à un Uruk-Haï ! »_ se réprimanda-t-elle en prenant en compte son insondable bêtise du moment.

Elle resta en apnée une seconde, cherchant Shagol du regard. Mais son garde du corps restait invisible. La silhouette longiligne de l'elfe se découpait sur la toile de fond rouge qu'offraient les fourneaux plus loin. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une malice qui la fit devenir livide, et tout son être lui hurla de fuir. Elle sentit l'esprit de Thranduil se soulever dans son crâne, lui intimant de partir au plus vite. Mais elle resta bêtement figée, comme un animal piégé par les phares d'une voiture lui fonçant dessus. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. A pas de velours, tel un chat se pourléchant les babines devant son futur repas. Elle fit un pas en arrière malgré elle, ce qui n'était absolument pas très malin. Cela la mettait en position de faiblesse, et elle devait se montrer forte. Malgré la voix télépathique de Thranduil aux abois, qui voyait clairement le danger. Ce dernier se sentait comme un chien de garde, écumant de rage et de frustration, maintenu par une chaîne trop courte pour défendre l'être aimé. Tous ses sens poussés à l'extrême, sentaient la menace qui planait sur elle. Le visage placide de Maeglin se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique. Ici, dans le tumulte de la fosse, là où le fer et les flammes s'entrechoquaient sans discontinuer, nul n'entendrait quoi que ce soit.

« Et bien et bien …. on a perdu son chien de garde ma jolie ?! »

La question si doucereusement posée, apposa une lame glacée le long de son échine. Alexandra essaya de faire bonne figure, mais tout son être était envahi par la peur. Trop consciente de sa mauvaise fortune, elle n'allait quand même pas lui rendre la tâche aisée. Elle se raidit instinctivement, prête à en découdre au besoin, essayant de taire la voix autoritaire de Thranduil dans son esprit. Si il lui brouillait trop les idées, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir au mieux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me guider, je sais retrouver mon chemin, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. Mais Maeglin n'était pas dupe, il entendait parfaitement son coeur qui s'emballait peu à peu dans sa cage thoracique.

\- De ton sens de l'orientation je ne m'en soucie guère ….. avoua-t-il avec un sourire des plus fin ce qui en devenait plus terrifiant encore ».

Il commença à lui tourner autours, jaugeant déjà le met ainsi offert. Tandis qu'il lui passait à côté, elle sentit ses doigts effleurer son bras. Le dégoût du contact fût si grand, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en soustraire au plus vite, provoquant alors chez son interlocuteur, une ignoble hilarité. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir il la saisit violemment par la gorge, et la poussant en arrière, il la plaqua contre le mur moite de la remise. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence du coup, et elle sentit les milles aiguilles de la peur picorer son derme. Il appuya son corps contre le sien, imposant un contact que bien trop proche, et elle eut du mal à déglutir. Les doigts longs et fermes de Maeglin se resserrèrent sur sa peau tendre, et collant son nez sur sa joue, il la respira longuement. Elle en frissonna d'écoeurement. Elle pouvait sentir son regard la lécher outrageusement, la déshabiller même, alors que ses phalanges n'entreprenaient encore rien. Le souffle extatique de l'elfe heurta son oreille, et la gorge nouée d'excitation il murmura en caressant ses cheveux courts :

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment …. crieras-tu ? Te défendras-tu ? Ho oui … je l'espère …. ronronna-t-il en braquant son regard insane dans le sien ».

Elle aurait voulu détourner le sien. Cacher les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, mais non. Elle resta raide, aussi minérale qu'une statue, et lança la voix sèche :

« Rien ne sortira de ma bouche qui puisse te ravir espèce de pervers ! Je m'étoufferai avec ma propre langue bien avant ! »

La paume qui tenait sa gorge prisonnière vint prendre en tenaille sa mâchoire, et lui secouant la tête de force; il rétorqua :

« Ho que si tu vas crier …. de ça .. je t'en fais le serment …. »

Alexandra sentait l'affolement l'envahir, et Thranduil hurla :

 _« Défends-toi par les Valar ! Montre-lui qui tu es ! »_

Le désespoir qui émergea de cette supplique la fouetta. Plissant les paupières, elle fit avec un admirable sourire :

« Tu vas gueuler en premier .. ça je te l'assure aussi ! ».

Elle balança alors un terrible coup de genoux dans ses parties génitales. Maeglin poussa un cri de douleur en se reculant violemment. Se tenant plié en deux il vociféra un « Sale putain ! Tu vas le regretter ! ». Elle profita des quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour se dégager. Prestement elle se jeta en avant en direction de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un au plus vite. Quelqu'un qui pourrait faire rempart à la folie malsaine de cet elfe. Tandis qu'elle allait passer le seuil, elle sentit une poigne de fer s'abattre sur son dos, et tirer le tissus de sa chemise furieusement. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière. Maeglin la jeta contre le sol; où elle s'écrasa sans douceur, sentant un goût métallique envahir sa bouche. Le reflet carmin d'une lame passa rapidement dans son champ de vision, et tous ses muscles se paralysèrent de peur. Le baiser froid du métal vint s'appliquer sur sa carotide, et elle essaya de se dégager. Elle sentit la tranche entamer sa chair lentement, lui offrant une brûlure glacée. A moitié sonnée, elle avait du mal à taire la haine de Thranduil qui l'envahissait comme une gangrène, réduisant ses défenses à néant. Quand elle croisa à nouveau les iris clairs de Maeglin, ils avaient sombré dans une abyssale démence. Se penchant sur elle à califourchon, l'écrasant de tout son poids, il la gifla si fort qu'elle en fut étourdie.

« Je vais t'égorger … te saigner comme une truie ! Mais avant … je vais m'amuser avec toi !

Elle lui cracha du sang dessus, et répliqua en criant pour ultime défense :

« Si tu me fais du mal ! Je te ferai écorcher vif par ton Maître ! Nul n'a le droit de poser la main sur moi ! ».

Il y eut un moment en suspens. Elle vit clairement la phrase faire son chemin dans l'esprit aliéné de son agresseur. Puis elle sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous elle quand il fit avec un doux sourire :

« J'en prends le risque …. ».

Elle se sentit suffoquer voyant que son va-tout venait clairement de prendre l'eau. C'est alors qu'un rugissement bestial résonna dans la pièce. La scène se passa très vite. Quelque chose souleva Maeglin de dessus elle, avec une facilité déconcertante. Se redressant un peu, elle vit Shagol qui tenait en respect son vis-à-vis, qui le fusillait du regard.

« Laisse-moi ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Dégage avant que je te règle ton compte pourceau ! mugit Maeglin totalement hors de lui ».

Les yeux jaunes de Shagol le toisèrent, impassibles, malgré la flamme morbide qui les éclairaient. Le colosse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et répondit presque flegmatiquement :

« Elle est sous la protection du Maître ! Rien ne doit lui arriver. Tu ne dois ni t'amuser avec elle, ni la blesser ! Autrement je me ferai un malin plaisir de t'arracher la tête ».

Le grognement rauque qui sortit de la poitrine de l'urk-haï était plus qu'explicite. Alexandra n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être à ce point soulagée de voir cet être. Avec lui dans les parages, Maeglin ne pourrait pas porter atteinte à son intégrité physique. Mais elle ne pouvait soupçonner la malveillance de son ennemi. Et surtout des vils subterfuges qui alimentaient son dément intellect. Une étrange éclat brasilla dans ses prunelles, et avec un rictus des plus sombre, il énonça :

« Ne pas la blesser hein …. mais, j'ai bien d'autres moyens à ma disposition …. ».

Il s'avança si rudement vers elle qu'elle ne put l'esquiver. Il lui attrapa le poignet avec une telle vélocité que l'on aurait l'attaque d'un serpent. Lui broyant presque les os sous ses doigts lourds, il la tira à sa suite sans ménagement.

« Je vais te briser autrement ! Crois-moi ! Tu n'en sortiras pas indemne sale garce ! »

Alexandra planta ses talons de toute son énergie pour essayer de résister, en vain. La force de l'elfe surpassait largement la sienne. Elle hurla plusieurs fois d'affilée « Lâche-moi ! », mais Maeglin l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pire, plus elle se débattait, et plus cela affourageait sa jubilation dépravée. Elle sentait ses doigts meurtrir les chairs de son avant-bras, les cuisant tout en plantant ses ongles à travers les tissus de sa chemise. Elle essaya de ne pas crier, mais elle était certaine que ses os étaient à deux doigts de se rompre. Shagol les suivait de près, veillant à ce que Maeglin ne franchisse pas la limite qu'on lui avait imposé. Échevelée, à bout de souffle et rouge de rage, elle se tourna vers lui et gueula :

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu attends pour intervenir ?! Tu dois me protéger non ?!

\- Silence humaine ! La voix de Shagol claqua dans les airs. Pour l'instant il n'attente pas à ta vie que je sache ! ».

La réponse de l'uruk-haï lui glaça le sang. Elle voyait que malgré tout il était vigilant, mais à partir de quel moment se sentirait-il obligé d'intervenir ? En plus de la peur et de la douleur qui lui rongeaient le corps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la haine de Thranduil, qui s'insinuait dans tout son esprit. Se déversait à grands flots, et submergeait le peu de conscience valide qui lui restait. Elle essaya de passer outre la belle agitation qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage, tandis que les mâles présents semblaient très intéressés par ce qu'il advenait. Certains beuglaient des mots incompréhensibles, d'autres riaient, d'autres encore, ne gardait qu'un regard vaguement captivé sur leurs personnes. Il la traîna de force jusque dans les escaliers. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, et la poigne de Maeglin faillit lui vriller la clavicule à maintes reprises. Les marches les menèrent vers la prison des femmes. Ces dernières, le visage grave et l'air attristé, furent témoins de la scène. Elle put lire sur quelques lèvres, des prières altruistes. Ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. L'une d'elle souffla à son passage un « Courage » qui lui retourna l'estomac. Oui. Courage. Shagol n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, qu'elle se jeta en avant, et donna un coup de poing dans la pliure du genou de son tortionnaire. L'articulation bascula et Maeglin alla s'écraser lamentablement sur la pierre glissante. Faisant volte-face en même temps, il l'entraîna dans sa course, et ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte. L'arrête d'un des échelon lui entra dans le flanc, et elle grimaça. Dans le vif de l'action Alexandra balança son coude en travers de la mâchoire de l'elfe, qui grogna de douleur. Il ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle cogne aussi fort. Après tout, toutes ses victimes n'avaient été que des proies faciles jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il y en faudrait plus pour le déstabiliser. Ce n'était pas une humaine qui aurait le dessus sur lui. Exprimant un hurlement quasi bestial, il prit le dessus, et lui agrippant les cheveux, il lui tapa l'arrière du crâne sur la roche, ce qui la sonna. Totalement déboussolée, elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre convenablement. Même la voix télépathique de Thranduil devint floue dans son esprit. Comme si il lui parlait tandis qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Les phalanges toujours fermement arrimées à sa chevelure, il la releva ainsi. Satisfait de la voir amoindrie entre des doigts. Il la secoua durement, et avec un sourire satisfait il déclara :

« Beau geste, mais totalement inutile ! A moi de m'amuser un peu à présent! ».

Shagol émit un grognement d'avertissement, et Maeglin eut un petit rire odieusement narquois. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa prisonnière, et lui lécha presque la joue en disant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas …. je t'assure que cela va être réellement plaisant ... ».

La malice affreuse qui étincela dans ses iris clairs en disait long. Trop long. Alexandra sentait une vile chaleur derrière la tête, et une migraine fulgurante vint lui broyer le crâne. Elle suivit Maeglin malgré elle, tenant à peine debout. Trébuchant, se cognant. Totalement à sa merci. Elle essaya de canaliser ses vertiges, mais peine perdue. Le choc avait été trop violent. Très honnêtement elle ne vit pas réellement quel chemin ils empruntèrent. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à clairement déchiffrer, c'est qu'il la balança dans une vaste pièce, dont l'atmosphère douce contrastait durement avec tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Face contre terre, elle passa ses bras sous elle, et se redressa tant bien que mal. Tremblante, affaiblie, elle arriva néanmoins à se mettre à genoux. Clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté nouvelle. Maeglin vint saisir sa nuque avec la fermeté des serres d'un aigle, et la poussant en avant, il la mena vers le fond de la salle. Alexandra paniqua quand elle réalisa que des menottes en fer, l'attendaient. Elle essaya d'avoir un ultime sursaut de combattivité, mais celui-ci lui causa une nausée effroyable. Luttant pour ne pas vomir, elle sentit les boucles en fer se refermer sur sa peau, et instinctivement, elle tira dessus comme un animal pris au piège. Le bruit des attaches de métal eurent un cliquetis effroyable, et elle s'avisa qu'à sa seule force, elle ne pourrait pas les desceller du mur. Hébétée, elle se tourna néanmoins vers Maeglin qui avait fini de la malmener. C'est là qu'elle réalisa où elle était.

C'était une pièce très étrange, au final, aussi dérangée et tortueuse que l'esprit de ce cinglé d'elfe. Un lit immense était contre le mur à sa gauche. Fait de soieries de belles factures, ainsi par ailleurs que tout le mobilier qui habillait cette partie de la chambre. Une petite marche séparait cet espace douillet, de celui où elle se trouvait. Comme séparée en deux, tout comme la dichotomie qui tranchait la raison de Maeglin, la pièce offrait deux visages. Caressant ses poignets cerclés de métal, elle donna un regard circulaire, et fit l'inventaire de tous les objets de tortures qui siégeaient également dans ces lieux. Déjà les chaînes qui la maintenaient prisonnières n'étaient qu'un petit échantillon. Il y avait des crochets pendus au plafond, qui se balançaient comme de funestes araignées à la peau lisse. Des fouets, des couteaux de toutes les tailles, des cordages, bref, tout l'attirail parfait pour le pire des sadiques. Allait-il s'en servir contre elle ? Elle porta une attention désespérée à Shagol. Ce dernier restait flegmatique. Rien ne semblait le toucher. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Elle tendit les poignets vers lui, dans un geste stupidement implorant, et Maeglin ricana de suite.

« Tu penses qu'il va te détacher ? L'elfe vint vers elle, et s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, il reprit, non ma belle, il ne fera rien en ce sens. Tu sais, malgré nos nombreuses divergences, lui et moi nous partageons un goût certain pour quelques plaisirs, somme toute, rudimentaires ».

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue de sa prisonnière, qui se dégagea d'un coup sec. Autre petit ricanement.

« Haaa vraiment, tu es incroyable, même ainsi, vaincue, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te rebeller …. pauvre humaine …. dire que c'est detoi que notre souverain s'est amouraché. Quelle honteuse faiblesse …..

\- Parce que tu n'en as pas toi, des faiblesses ? Fit-elle avec un air de défiance.

\- Les miennes ne plonge pas un royaume dans l'ignominie ! Mais je te jure qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, le roi comprendra à quel point il a fait une erreur en te prenant pour épouse ! Sac à viande mortel ! Je vais lui montrer à quel point tout à une limite en ce monde ! Cracha-t-il haineux ».

Elle le vit contracter et étirer ses doigts plusieurs fois. Il était soumis à un degré d'excitation incroyable. Même ses pupilles dilatées; mangeant presque entièrement le disque aigue-marine de ses iris; témoignaient de son état. Elle frissonna. La peur grignotant tout son derme, ses organes. Le danger pour sa vie était si grand, qu'il en devenait insoutenable. Sans parler des douleurs qui déchiraient sa boîte crânienne.

« Tu te prends pour un sauveur … mais tu n'es qu'un tas de fientes mal dégrossi, qui copule avec l'ennemi ! Asséna-t-elle impitoyablement ».

La gifle qu'elle reçut faillit lui déboîter la mâchoire. Elle sentit le sang s'épandre dans sa bouche, et couler dans sa gorge.

« Peut-être qu'ainsi tu vas apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule ! Siffla Maeglin de plus en plus hors de lui ».

Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais. Et ce n'était pas une mortelle qui allait lui tenir ainsi tête. Il dégaina la lame qu'il avait rangé, et la plaquant sur son visage, il murmura âprement:

« Si je t'entaille le visage, là, dans toute sa longueur, tu penses que sa seigneurie voudra encore te baiser ?! ».

Son coeur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il la rendait sourde. Elle ne déchiffrait plus la voix mentale de Thranduil. Thranduil.

 _« Non … jamais je n'accepterai qu'il soit témoin de quoi que ce soit … jamais ! »_ hurla son esprit torturé. Et avant que le roi ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui coupa tout accès. Un vide et un silence atroce se fit dans sa tête, et à la douleur de cette séparation, s'ajouta celle de son corps bousculé sans douceur. Elle cracha du sang au visage de son bourreau, et elle sentit la lame commencer à pénétrer sa peau. L'ordre de Shagol satura la pièce quand il hurla :

« Pas de ça Maeglin ! »

Le geste de l'elfe s'arrêta net. Puis se relevant lentement, il la toisa de haut, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte, et tapotant le plat de la lame de son poignard contre sa cuisse, il répondit :

« Non en effet …. pas de ça …. pas avec elle ... ».

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il les laissa seuls dans la salle. Shagol posait un oeil critique sur elle, tandis qu'elle tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes. Les larges braseros qui éclairaient la chambre exhalaient une lumière ocre, presque rassurante. Les lueurs jouaient avec les ombres, tout comme le destin semblait le faire avec elle. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent des pas mal assurés, ainsi que des gémissements provenir du couloir. Avant même que Maeglin ne se dévoile, Alexandra avait compris. Ses boyaux se tordirent quand elle vit une humaine précéder l'elfe. Toutes ses veines se contractèrent. Son sang se figea. Quand elle s'aperçut que cette femme lui ressemblait. La peur déformait les traits de la malheureuse. Maeglin la jeta rudement dans la chambre et ferma derrière lui. La malheureuse tremblait de tous ses membres dans ses haillons crasseux. Cependant, seuls ses habits étaient sales, sa peau elle, était d'une propreté exemplaire. Délaissant la pauvre femme terrorisée, il déclara à voix haute :

« Ainsi donc …. comme je ne peux assouvir mes plans sur toi … je vais me trouver un substitut …. et tu vas être le témoin impuissant de ce qu'il va se produire ….

\- NON ! hurla Alexandra comprenant la manoeuvre de son ennemi. Laisse-là ! ».

Maeglin lui lança un regard goguenard, et dégainant sa lame, il attrapa vivement la tête de la femme pour la lui tirer en arrière. Cette dernière poussa un cri de terreur, et dans un geste vif, l'ellon vint lui couper les cheveux. Les pleurs de la femme redoublèrent, ainsi que les soubresauts qui envahissaient son corps frêle. Laissant choir la tignasse amputée, il fit un autre geste, et trancha les maigres attaches qui retenaient vaillamment les habits. Ceux-ci tombèrent sans un bruit, tandis que la pauvre étrangère essayait de masquer ses attributs féminins avec pudeur. C'était un spectacle insoutenable. Maeglin se délectait sans vergogne de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Alexandra sentit des larmes acides lui attaquer les yeux, comprenant parfaitement que cette femme allait subir, ce que elle, aurait normalement dû encaisser. L'ignominie de cette injustice lui broyait les entrailles. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes, elle se propulsa en avant, vociférant de rage, s'entaillant la peau fine des poignets. Elle ne cessait de hurler de la laisser, mais Maeglin au lieu de l'écouter, se plaisait à l'entendre la supplier ainsi. Ce qui suivit fut d'une horrifiante rapidité. La jeune-femme fût littéralement jetée sur le lit, et Alexandra sut qu'elle devait avoir le souffle coupé tant la force qu'il y avait mise avait fait craquer le bois. Gesticulant comme une désespérée, l'humaine tenta de se dégager de ce mauvais pas, mais son tortionnaire était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Il s'installa rapidement entre ses jambes qui luttaient de toute leur maigres forces, et la pénétra crûment. Il y eut une suite abominable de bruits des plus explicites. Les chocs sourds mêlés aux cris de la martyre, offraient un concert strident et macabre. Leur regard se croisèrent un court instant, tandis que la pauvre femme venait de prendre un coup direct dans le visage. Ses yeux bruns baignés de larmes, criaient plus encore que sa voix. Les intestins d'Alexandra se vrillèrent, se retournèrent au point qu'elle faillit vomir. Réduite à l'impuissance, elle ne pouvait qu'être le témoin impotent de la tragédie qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Elle tira si fort sur ses chaînes pour se libérer, qu'elle s'entailla un peu plus la peau, fit craquer ses os. Les hurlements de bête dévorée par la rage, couvraient parfois ceux de désespoir de l'autre victime. Alexandra vociférait si fort qu'elle se fit presque sauter les cordes vocales. Maeglin dévastait ce corps tendre, qui gisait à présent désarticulé, sous ses coups de reins puissants. Il y eut une odeur métallique qui satura l'espace, bien avant qu'Alexandra réalise toute l'horreur de cette perfidie. Elle détourna le regard de honte et de fureur, les lèvres tremblantes, le corps parcourut de pleurs convulsifs. Shagol lui attrapa le visage et le tourna de force vers ce qu'il se déroulait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle l'entendit même proférer un petit rire narquois. Au bout de minutes qui semblaient interminables, Maeglin poussa un long soupir satisfait quand il s'oublia, et qu'il se retira sans pudeur de sa victime. Il laissa glisser la lame de sa dague hors de la blessure mortelle qu'il avait infligé juste avant sa jouissance, et se redressa, un air vainqueur des plus répugnant accroché au visage. Il se rhabilla rapidement, et venant jusqu'à Alexandra, il l'observa un moment. Apparemment comblé de la voir dans cet état. Vidée, sclérosée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Meurtrie jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Ses yeux noyés derrière un rideau de feu larmoyant, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre femme, qui ne bougeait plus. Ne respirait plus. Il avait du la briser sous sa brutalité immortelle. Alexandra ne l'avait pas vu la poignarder.

La silhouette de l'elfe s'élevait dans le côté droit de son champ de vision; masquant le peu de lumière qui lui parvenait. Elle ne le regarda même pas. Tout son attention était comme aspirée. Hypnotisée par la vue morbide qui s'offrait à elle. Toute sa vie, ces images la hanteraient. Tout se vie, elle s'en voudrait pour cette atrocité.

« Je te l'avais dit …. je trouverai bien le moyen de te briser …. Il était si naturel de se servir de cela, toi, qui veux tant sauver le monde …. vois à présent ce dont tu es aussi capable ».

Il se pencha vers elle, observant avec une certaine fascination ses traits livides et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Ses cheveux en bataille, et … contre toute attente … la flamme de haine qui incendia son regard quand elle laissa couler ses iris vers lui. C'est là qu'il reprit, un sourire de félin accroché aux lèvres :

« C'est ce qu'il t'attend ma belle …. dès que l'occasion se présentera … mais je ne te tuerai pas de suite. Non, bien sûr que non … je prendrai un malin plaisir à te voir péricliter jusqu'à ce que la vue repoussante de ta déchéance, me fasse te jeter aux bons soins des Orques. Comme je te disais, prie pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ton protecteur ».

Alexandra déglutit avec effort. Sa gorge la brûlait d'avoir tant crié. Braquant un regard de bête fauve dans les prunelles odieusement placides de son interlocuteur, elle murmura dans un timbre sec :

« Je te fais le serment …. sur ce que j'ai de plus cher …. que je te ferai la peau sale ordure ! ».

Etrangement, il y eut un moment de flottement presque surnaturel. Shagol s'attendait à le voir la remettre à sa place avec ardeur, mais rien ne se produisit. Quelque part, dans les tréfonds de son esprit, dans les soubresauts des dons des Eldar qui coulaient dans son sang, Maeglin sut que cette promesse, ne serait pas vaine. Il en trembla même un quart de seconde, sentant un froid hivernal lui perforer la poitrine. Cet égarement ne dura qu'un temps limité, et reprenant ses airs hautains, il répondit laconiquement :

« De tes menaces je n'en ai cure. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici. Plus tôt tu n'en apercevras, plus tôt tu nous feras la grâce de mourir ! Shagol ?! »

L'Uruk-Haï fixa l'elfe, surpris de ce voir ainsi nommé tandis que Maeglin allait prendre congés d'eux. L'elfe fit un geste vers la couche souillée, et avec un ricanement exécrable, il ajouta :

« Si tu veux satisfaire quelques envies, elle est tout à toi ! »

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Son rire abject le suivant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Shagol fit une grimace de dégoût en retroussant les lèvres, découvrant ainsi ses impressionnantes canines, puis grommelant quelque chose en langue noire, il détacha Alexandra. Celle-ci se massa immédiatement les poignets. La peau ouverte la lança âprement, et elle eut du mal à retenir les gémissements qui la taraudaient. Elle se releva, sans force. La tête encore dans du coton, et l'estomac totalement chamboulé. Pantelante, elle alla vers le lit défait, qui se colorait peu à peu du sang du cadavre qui se vidait lentement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Anéantie, elle arriva à peine à marcher jusqu'au bout. Quelle atroce fin. Avec déférence et pudeur, elle prit un drap et recouvrit le corps meurtri. Elle vit ses mains trembler comme rarement elle l'avaient fait. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que sa respiration était étonnamment lente. Qu'un indescriptible sentiment de plénitude venait l'envahir peu à peu. Ne devait-elle pas être choquée au-delà de tous mots ? De toutes descriptions ? Ho que si, elle l'était, mais ce qui s'éveillait en elle, soufflait avec bien plus de hargne tout ceci. Cette tempête avait un nom très simple, celui de Vengeance. Si elle avait pu avoir des doutes sur sa place en ces lieux. Sur les choix qu'elle devait faire. Ils n'étaient plus. Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter tout ceci. Maeglin avait raison, elle mourrait bien avant.

« Pas la peine de perdre ton temps, expliqua sombrement Shagol. Son corps sera dévoré bien avant la fin du jour ... »

Autre frisson de dégoût. Quand elle le sentit poser sa main sur son bras, elle se recula vivement, et du métal dans la voix, elle cracha :

« Touche-moi encore, ou lui, et je vous tranche le bras sur-le-champs ! ».

Le colosse d'ébène se redressa, et la toisant de ses yeux jaunes presque lupins, il garda le silence. Avant même d'en prendre réellement conscience, il sut que quelque chose de capital venait de se produire. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, elle tourna la tête en relevant le menton, et prit la direction de la porte. Shagol sur les talons. Elle n'eut pas honte du soulagement qui vint l'étreindre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de ce lieu funeste. Pas plus qu'elle n'eut d'incertitude face à ce qui allait suivre. Puis un éclair déchira les sombres rumeurs qui galopaient dans son crâne. Thranduil. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle rétablisse le contact avant qu'il ne s'imagine le pire. Et qu'il se lance dans des actes insensés.

.

* * *

.

Au centre du campement elfique, une clameur bestiale s'éleva. Figeant tous ceux qui évoluaient dans les environs. Une nuée d'oiseaux prit son envol, habillant le ciel de leurs ombres véloces, et émettant un bruit d'ailes caractéristiques. Un brouhahas sans nom de meubles et de verres brisés émergea de la tente royale. Un boucan si puissant que tous crurent qu'un combat avait lieu sous le couvert des tissus imperméables. Legolas, Brilthor, Gloredhel et Aredhel s'élancèrent vers le milieu du campement, certains que le roi luttait pour sa survie. Mais comment un ennemi aurait pu se faufiler ainsi ? Et ce, jusque leur souverain ? Quand ils ouvrirent le pavillon, c'est une pièce dévastée qu'ils trouvèrent. Et un roi écumant de rage, qui brisait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Son visage si impassible le plus souvent, était déformé par un noir courroux, et la haine transfigurait la joliesse de ses traits. Rares furent ceux qui avaient pu le voir dans cet état. Et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu perdre ainsi tous ses moyens, était le jour où sa femme Ninglor avait périe. Et bien plus avant, son père et Idhril. Il ressemblait à une bête fauve dont la raison avait déserté l'esprit. Une folie aveugle et sanglante prenant le contrôle. Legolas plaqua une main ferme sur le plastron de Gloredhel qui s'avançait déjà pour aller calmer son cousin. Le prince secoua la tête, et déclara :

« Non ! Vous pourriez y perdre votre intégrité. J'y vais. Normalement, il se calmera en me voyant. Sortez ! Laissez-nous seul …

\- Prince ?! Objectèrent Aredhel et Brilthor de concert, réellement inquiets.

\- Sortez j'ai dit ! C'est un ordre ! Imposa alors Legolas sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ».

Les trois ellyn se reculèrent, et laissèrent donc le prince, seul, face à un monarque qui semblait être devenu totalement dément. D'une vive intelligence, Legolas se doutait d'où pouvait provenir ce malaise bruyant. D'ailleurs, le regard absent de son père, malgré ses prouesses physiques qui ruinaient le mobilier alentours, prouvait son état. Il n'était pas ici. Son esprit devait être connecté avec celui de son épouse, et quelque chose excessivement grave devait être en train de se produire. Les vêtements d'intérieur à peine fermés, dévoilant la sculpture minérale de ce corps forgé au combat, les cheveux ruisselant sur la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Thranduil ressemblait à un animal sauvage luttant pour sa survie. Ses iris de glace mangés par le disque ténébreux de ses pupilles dilatées, accentuait cet effet. Legolas s'avança prudemment, les sens aux aguets. Si il y avait bien un elfe sur terre qu'il ne voudrait pas affronter au combat, c'était bien son père. Thranduil posa sur lui une expression de totale incompréhension, tandis que l'image de son fils se mélangeait avec les supplices qu'Alexandra était en train d'endurer. Il sentit une vive douleur dans la tête, et sut que sa femme venait de recevoir un coup violent. Ce qui ranima sa rage démente. Avant que cela n'aille trop loin, et que le roi perde à jamais la raison, Legolas se jeta sur lui, et l'étreignit de ses bras puissants. Passant dans son dos, il l'encercla dans un geste vif, luttant comme un beau diable pour maîtriser son géniteur. Il y eut un corps-à-corps épuisant et titanesque, où les deux elfes confrontèrent leurs forces. Legolas ne cessez de crier « Père ! Revenez ! C'est moi, Legolas ! ». Mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Il y eut un moment où leurs mouvements furent si violents qu'ils en tombèrent sur le sol. Malgré le poids du corps de son géniteur lui écrasant la moitié de la cage thoracique, Legolas tint bon. Puis, sans avertissement, Thranduil tomba presque inerte entre ses bras. Essoufflés, confus, le père et le fils se regardèrent longuement. L'un totalement hébété et ravagé par l'inquiétude, l'autre submergé de tristesse, car comprenant que trop clairement la situation. Après un moment de troubles, Thranduil posa le front sur l'épaule de son fils, et dans un souffle rauque, il murmura « Je l'ai perdue … elle a coupé notre lien télépathique ... ». Jamais Legolas n'avait vu son roi à ce point si vulnérable. Et si proche de lui dans sa vulnérabilité. Thranduil avait l'orgueil d'un lion. Nul n'avait eu le loisir de déceler chez lui tant de détresse un jour. Sauf ses intimes, rares, qui gardaient là-dessus, le plus grand secret. Legolas hésita à le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ses bras et ses doigts tremblaient d'appréhension. C'est ce qu'on devait ressentir quand on approchait un animal sauvage pour le caresser. Mais son temps de réflexion fût trop long. Thranduil déjà bougeait faiblement, et se remit debout vaillamment. Ses muscles tremblaient, ses yeux étaient encore perdus dans le vide. Voyant son fils encore au sol, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La poignée de main fut moins paternelle que ce que Legolas aurait souhaité, mais au moins son souverain, était de retour. Encore un peu sous le choc, Thranduil grimaça en voyant sa desserte et sa bouteille de vin réduites en morceaux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et inspirant à fond, il entendit Legolas demander :

« Que c'est-il passé Adar …?

\- Il … il l'a malmené … ce fils de chien de traître ! Ce bâtard de Maeglin ! Puisse-lui et tous les siens se faire dévorer par les wargs de Morgoth ! Je vais le tuer Legolas ! Je vais lui arracher les tripes ! Si il ose lui porter atteinte, sa tête siègera dans la salle de mon trône au bout d'une pique, jusqu'à ce que la pourriture et les vers aient fait leur oeuvre, et ne laissent rien de lui ! ».

Le prince ne demanda pas plus avant. Si Alexandra avait coupé le lien télépathique c'était sûrement pour le protéger lui. Ce qui était une preuve suffisante du calvaire qu'elle devait endurer. Rien que de l'imaginer, Legolas sentit une colère barbare s'offrir son coeur. Thranduil bougea alors vivement, et se dirigeant vers ses affaires, il passa sa tenue de voyage dans des gestes lestes et précis. Devant le regard interrogateur de son héritier il expliqua :

« Au diable cette guerre ! Je vais la chercher !

\- Mais Adar …. les souverains ne se sont pas encore réunis … nous … émit Legolas sagement, même si il savait que de dire ça maintenant était plutôt cruel.

\- Je me moque de la survie de ces gens Legolas ! Je ne permettrai pas que les Valar me l'enlèvent une seconde fois tu entends ?! rugit Thranduil glissant déjà sa lame dans son fourreau ».

C'est une véritable tornade qui sortit de dessous la tente, et qui prit la direction des paddocks. Legolas sur les talons essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Mais le courroux du roi cerf était trop important. Evacuant sans amabilité les palefreniers qui venaient pour faire leur travail, il harnacha lui-même sa monture, quand tout d'un coup, il se figea dans l'espace, sous l'oeil médusé de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Le cerf regarda son propriétaire de ses iris bruns et doux, comme attendant la suite. Mais rien ne vint. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

 _« Thranduil ….. »_ la voix d'Alexandra venait de résonner faiblement dans sa tête. Elle était en vie. Un soupir de soulagement écrasa ses épaules, et il laissa tomber sa selle dans l'herbe fraîche applatie par ses bottes en cuir. A la fois abasourdi, et sonné par la joie de l'entendre à nouveau, il délaissa tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Oblitérant le monde qui l'étudiait, stupéfié par son comportement insensé, il passa entres les soldats, les pages, son fils, son cousin, tous ceux qui étaient là pour lui, sans même leur accorder une attention. La mine sombre, il retourna sous sa tente, et visant le seul fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas explosé, il s'affala dessus lourdement.

« _Vas-tu bien ….?_

\- _Je vais …_ répondit simplement Alexandra. Mais toute la douleur qu'il perçut en elle, autant physique que psychologique, lui mordit la poitrine.

\- _Il …_

\- _Non rassure-toi … il ne m'a pas touchée … mais il a fait bien pire ….._ fit-elle laconiquement ».

Thranduil l'entendit alors pleurer. Hoquetant sévèrement sous la force de son affliction. Dieux qu'il était éprouvant de la voir ainsi, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le bord des cils du souverain se tapissèrent de larmes brûlantes.

 _« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Meleth ….. montre-moi ….. »_.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'user d'autorité. Toutes les monstrueuses images se plaquèrent à son esprit. Lui donnant la nausée, le déstabilisant au plus profond de son être, au point de le rendre ivre. Fébrile, il oscillait entre un abattement d'ivrogne et une rancune incroyable.

 _« Je vais venir te chercher Meleth …. hors de question que tu restes là-bas plus longtemps … nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre à présent …._

 _\- Thranduil je …._ mais sa voix se coupa _. Attends, quelqu'un vient …. reste en veille mon amour. Je crois que les choses vont se précipiter ….. »._

C'est ainsi qu'elle coupa la discussion. Thranduil ne put que rester spectateur impuissant de ce qui allait suivre. Décelant dans un recoin de l'esprit de sa compagne, que tout allait en effet, se jouer très rapidement. Il ressentit une peur démente le saisir. Une appréhension intolérable. Quoi qu'il advienne, il décida qu'il était temps de l'extirper de cet enfer.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Désolée mais mes publications sont plus longues dernièrement. Faute à la vie IRL, mais pas que, comme j'approche de la fin, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour ne rien omettre, et vous offrir un dénouement, qui soit digne de votre patiente lecture.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions (qui ne spoileront pas la conclusion de la fic bien évidemment) il est temps de les poser !**_

 _ **Si je peux y répondre avant l'Epilogue, je le ferai ^^**_

 _ **A bientôt, et encore merci pour votre patience :)**_

 _ **.**_


	54. Les Larmes de l'Apocalypse

**.AccroOvampire:** Ouais la sentence je la trouvais, à juste titre, assez bien trouvée (chut mon esprit machiavélique héhé). Les pigeons dans les latrines, j'avoue que j'ai grave souri en l'écrivant, j'imaginais trop la tête de Maeglin en cet instant ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, et oui je profite un max ! Les vacances c'est cool quand même ! ;p

 **.JulieFanfic:** En fait pour Maeglin, l'idée m'est venue car tous les elfes, même dans les histoires de Tolkien, ne sont pas des êtres parfaitement purs. Certains même sont assez mauvais dans leur façon d'être ou de traiter les autres. J'ai juste poussé ce trait jusqu'à son paroxysme. Et je voulais tenter l'expérience de faire un personnage aussi dérangé. Je t'assure, perso, je trouve ça assez flippant à écrire ... car on puise dans des ombres que l'on n'aime pas forcément creuser (sauf si on a des tendances de ce style ... comme pour tout d'ailleurs, et se sentir quelque peu "connecté" pour écrire ... alors je te laisse imagine l'état d'esprit des gens quand ils écrivent, je l'ai toujours dit, les auteurs sont tous des psychopathes qui s'ignorent ! XD). Non pas encore publié d'histoire qui m'est propre, je prends les fanfic comme des "galops d'essai", mais mon imagination bouillonne littéralement ;p Pas de soucis pour ton temps de lecture ma belle ! Prends soin de toi :))

 **.Eilonna:** Ouais le passage de Maeglin était aussi éprouvant à lire qu'à écrire je t'assure ! ^^ Mais c'est parfois bien de creuser les bas fonds pour grandir un peu ... même si je ne pourrai pas écrire que ça, ou que des textes à tendance pornographique, il y a tellement de choses à creuser dans les relations et la nature humaine que la violence ou le sexe ! :) (enfin c'est mon point de vue ^^). La folie de Thranduil en est un exemple par ailleurs ;)

 **.Wendy: ** Oui ce chapitre était un peu "bouleversiffiant" hein ? ;) Alexandra est en effet dans une très mauvaise passe; et j'essaye de la rendre la plus crédible possible. Merci à toi de la suivre, et de me donner tes impressions ! :)

 **.Sandrine :** Tu verras bien dans la suite qui ... va suivre ... ouais bon là j'étais très inspirée j'avoue ! XDD Et pour la vengeance tu verras ! Gnyukgnyukgnyuk (tu le vois là mon rire machiavélique ?! XD)

 **.Luciole20:** Bonjour ! ^^ Et bien merci pour ta lecture, et ta persévérance, car lire cette histoire tient du marathon ! ;) Je suis ravie en tout cas qu'elle te prenne autant ! ^^ Maeglin ? C'est obligé qu'il paye, non ? ;p Merci d'être passée et d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! :))

 **.Neiphtys16:** Helooow ! Suis contente de te revoir, et j'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi ! :) Tu sais que je me fais un point d'honneur à faire transparaître au mieux les décors et les émotions des persos ... je n'en suis jamais satisfaite ceci-dit au passage. Tilda a un rôle, et tu le découvriras ici, et peut-être un peu dans l'Epilogue aussi tient ! ;) La scène entre ces deux-là m'a été assez difficile à écrire, car je ne voulais pas en faire trop, et en même temps, pas assez, pour vous immerger dans cette atmosphère des plus glauque, sans pour autant totalement dégoûter. Thranduil et elle dérouillent sévère il est vrai. C'est le revers de la médaille que ce don leur apporte. Il ne peut y avoir que du bon dans tel partage, même si c'est un cadeau inestimable. Le dénouement est là ! Enfin tu me diras ! ;) Et oui en vacances ! Et comme ça faisait un an que je n'en avais pas eu, j'en profite ! :)) Bises !

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà Mesdames ! Ce que vous attendiez tant est enfin arrivée !**_

 _ **LE DERNIER CHAPITRE EST LA !**_

 _ **Par contre je tiens à vous le préciser, il est mega long, car je ne pouvais hélas pas le couper.**_

 _ **Toutes les scènes sont en parallèles, décrivant les situations de chacun dans un temps relativement court.**_

 _ **Puis, couper l'action, serait clairement malvenu surtout pour un chapitre final, non ?**_

 _ **Enfin j'espère. Je m'excuse quand même par avance si il est dur à suivre ! ;)**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE et encore MERCIIIIIIIII !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Le coup bref et sec donné à la porte, désignait Seth comme étant son visiteur. Elle s'était amusé à étudier leurs façons de faire à tous. Shagol était clairement plus bruyant, voir violent, quand son poing s'écrasait sur la porte, les panneaux de bois en tremblaient. Tilda avait un coup discret et répété, clair comme le ferait la main délicate d'une enfant. Maeglin, quant à lui, ses heurts étaient aussi froids et fuyants que pouvaient l'être son esprit détraqué. Elle s'écria un « J'arrive » et vint à sourire quand elle entendit le soupir traverser le battant clos. Seth était ainsi, il n'aimait pas attendre. Enfin, avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs une chose des plus étonnante, lui dont l'intellect calculateur avait attendu des décennies dans le calme et la raison la plus saine, se voyait actuellement soumis à des sautes d'humeur qui ne lui ressemblaient guère. Alexandra mettait cela sur le compte de l'impatience grandissante, aux vues des prochains combats. Se séchant le visage qu'elle venait de s'asperger d'eau, histoire de soulager un peu sa peau meurtrie qui la chauffait terriblement, elle vint d'un pas des plus lent ouvrir la porte. Face à face, elle vit à son expression qu'il était autant surpris que mécontent. Sa bouche se tordit dans une étrange moue de désapprobation, et aiguisant son regard de mercure, il demanda sèchement :

« Qui a osé vous faire ça ?! »

Elle vit sa gorge et sa mâchoire se contracter, et si elle devinait juste, quelqu'un de sa connaissance allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Du moins, elle allait tout faire pour que ça se passe ainsi.

 _« Ouais mon gars, tu ne sais pas encore avec qui tu as réellement affaire … si ton esprit machiavélique veut me broyer, il tombera tout de même sur un os …. je vais pas te faciliter la tâche …. »_ pensa-t-elle une flamme morbide dans le regard. Haine que Seth comprit bien avant qu'elle ne lui donne la réponse.

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Votre dégénéré d'elfe ! C'est un grand malade ce type ! Il voit des complots partout, et crois que je vais tenter quelque chose ! Si c'était le cas, vous aurais-je aidé dans toutes vos dernières entreprises ?! Je suis désespérément seule ici ! Que pourrais-je bien faire hein ?! Je lui ai dit que j'étais sous votre protection, mais cet enfoiré n'en a cure ! s'emporta-t-elle tout en jouant parfaitement la comédie ».

Il fallait qu'elle semble suffisamment aux abois, telle une belle princesse effarouchée prisonnière de sa tour, et en même temps, suffisamment en rage pour donner du poids à ses accusations. Pour le courroux aucun mal, son animosité dépassait toute parole imaginable. Par contre pour la « jeune-femme en détresse », il fallait qu'elle n'en fasse pas de trop. Exercice de véritable funambule, tant l'envie de transformer Maeglin en torche vivante la possédait totalement. Sans parler de la colère de Thranduil, qui ne cessait de se tordre comme un lion enragé, là, dans un recoin de son être. Ce cocktail était clairement déstabilisant, et elle devait rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Du moins, dans la mesure du possible. Elle dût jouer sa partition avec justesse car Seth était devenu livide. Il fit un bref mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre, et ils rejoignirent les appartements du maître des lieux. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur il hurla « SHAGOL » par la porte, et le monstre tout en muscles ne fut pas long à apparaître. Les yeux jaunes de l'Uruk-Haï se posèrent sur elle un instant, et elle le défia de tout sa frêle stature.

« Vas me chercher cet elfe déséquilibré ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire ! Aboya Seth réellement en colère ».

Sa voix ressemblait à un chuintement reptilien, et tout dans sa position trahissait clairement son envie d'en découdre. Il claqua la porte quand Shagol fût sorti, et marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer, il ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda « Que c'est-il passé ?! ». Alexandra prit place à la grande table rectangulaire, et tout en malaxant ses doigts de nervosité, elle relata tout ce qui s'était produit. Elle eut du mal, et ce malgré tous ses efforts, à ne pas pleurer. La gorge et la bouche sèches, chaque mot lui raclait le larynx. Ce dont elle avait été témoin avait été trop odieux pour qu'elle puisse passer au-dessus aussi aisément, et en si peu de temps. Brusquement la main de Seth battit les airs, accompagnée d'un soupir d'impatience, comme si il chassait une mouche importune, puis il déclara sans forme :

« Ce qui est arrivé à cette femme m'importe guère !

\- Mais … mais balbutia presque Alexandra abasourdie. Comment pouvez-vous passer au-delà de toutes ces horreurs ?! Ce mec est une véritable pourriture ! C'est ça que vous voulez répandre sur Arda ! Cette violence, ce manque de respect aux femmes, qui ne sont pour eux tout au plus que des jouets ?!

\- La condition des femmes de ce monde n'est pas non plus ma priorité. Je dois d'abord gagner l'aide des plus forts, bien avant de penser aux plus faibles. Je ne dis pas que cela n'a pas d'importance, mais cela viendra en son temps, Alexandra. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre en considération tous les malheurs de ces terres. Nous devons oeuvrer lentement, traitant d'un problème graduellement, les uns après les autres ….

\- Il est hors de question que je vous suive là-dedans Seth ! Autant je peux comprendre certaines choses, autant là, ça dépasse mon entendement ! Je refuse vous entendez ! s'écria Alexandra totalement sidérée par ces propos.

\- Vous refusez ? Répéta Seth avec un sourire des plus diabolique. Vous voulez peut-être que ce qui est arrivé à cette malheureuse, vous advienne également ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne pensais pas que vous en viendriez, après tout ce temps, à ce chantage ignoble ! Cracha Alexandra réellement énervée.

\- Mais sachez que, même si Maeglin n'a pas; de son point de vue je présume; dépassé les limites que je lui avais fixé, il s'est lourdement trompé ….. disant cela Seth sortit quelque chose de dessous sa tunique de cuir, et posa l'objet sur la table devant lui ».

Assis face à elle, il avait l'air d'un chat attendant son repas. Quand Alexandra vit l'éclat de métal noir, tout son être frissonna. Son arme à feu. Elle l'avait presque oubliée dans toute cette histoire.

 _« Il faut que je récupère ça au plus vite également, avant que toute cette folle histoire ne se termine ..._ songea-t-elle âprement ». Les pas de Shagol résonnèrent dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne s'annonce. Le colosse d'ébène était suivi d'un Maeglin dont l'air satisfait embrasa Alexandra jusqu'au plus profond de son derme. Dieux qu'elle avait envie de le tuer ! Jamais cela ne s'était ainsi produit dans son existence. Même Damon n'avait pas réussi à soulever chez elle une telle ire. Elle ne se doutait pas, à quel point celle de Thranduil pouvait galvaniser la part qui la dévorait déjà. Shagol laissa passer l'elfe devant lui, puis se posta en arrière. Juste devant la porte close nota Alexandra. L'Uruk-Haï sentait que son comparse allait déguster. Et, elle nota à juste titre, que cela allumait une flamme de jubilation malsaine dans son regard fauve. Debout à côté de la grande table, il faisait face à Seth, et ne daignait même pas accorder un regard à l'une de ses deux victimes du jour. Le Maître vit à quel point son invitée avait envie de passer les chaises, ce maigre espace qui les séparait, pour lui arracher les yeux … et la tête qui allait avec. Même si il mettait ça sur la sensibilité extrêmement féminine, il devait s'avouer que ce qui lui avait décrit Alexandra, l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Il savait Maeglin doté d'un sens de la prédation des plus poussé, mais il ne s'était jamais réellement penché sur la question. Pire, cela témoignait également de son manque de limites. Seth savait, et ce depuis un moment, que la loyauté de cet elfe était des plus précaire. Ce genre de comportement prouvait que rien ne l'arrêtait. La fourberie dont il était animé, devait aussi alimenter une propension à la traîtrise. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas déjà trahi les siens ? Cet incident allait permettre au Maître, de rassoir quelque peu son autorité. Et peut-être, effacer par la même, ce sourire déplaisant et narquois qui habillait actuellement le faciès que trop parfait de l'ellon en face de lui. Seth se pencha en avant, et joignant ses mains en prenant appui sur ses coudes, il fit un geste en direction d'Alexandra. La voix étonnamment calme, il demanda posément :

« J'attends une explication ….

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Maître. La prisonnière a fait preuve d'insubordination. Elle est allée à l'encontre de mes ordres, et a même attenté à ma vie ! Souligna Maeglin prenant un air des plus offensé.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'a agressé en premier … continua Seth sous le même ton monocorde ».

Chose des plus notable, et inquiétante, mais Maeglin semblait rester sourd à cette menace sous-jascente. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tourna de quart vers elle, et plantant une main dans le vide de façon accusatrice, il s'écria réellement en colère pour le coup :

« Cette traînée n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! J'ai ….. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le coup partit. Il y eu un éclair blanc, suivi d'une détonation aussi puissante que le tonnerre, qui les fit tous sursauter. Une gerbe de sang vint strier le visage d'Alexandra, qui se retrouva, tout comme les autres, des plus stupéfaite. L'action avait été fulgurante, et le cri de bête qui jaillit de la gorge de Maeglin, vint à la ravir. L'elfe se tenait la main délatrice avec force et gémissements. La balle avait traversé la paume, emportant avec elle l'auriculaire dans son tracé oblique. Maeglin les pupilles dilatées par la souffrance et l'ahurissement, braqua un regard perdu vers Seth. Le canon du revolver encore fumant, il délaissa l'arme en se relevant lentement. Droit, implacable, tel un souverain des temps jadis, l'humain toisait l'elfe avec mépris et dégoût.

« Tu as dépassé les limites. Tu as osé porter les mains sur elle, alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit ! Cette blessure te suivra à vie ! Pour te rappeler à jamais, que nul n'a le droit d'aller à l'encontre des mes règles, de mes ordres ! Elfe, Orque; Uruk-Haï, Nain, Humain ! Tous vous devez m'obéir à la lettre, c'est compris ?! Autrement je vous ferai disparaître sans état d'âme ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire le garde chiourme ! Et peut-être que cette leçon te sortira de la tête certaines idées qui y trottent depuis trop longtemps ! ».

Maeglin ne cessait de jeter des attentions à la fois pétrifiées de peur et d'animosité sur Seth, et sa main ensanglantée. La douleur était insupportable, et il se retenait vaillamment de hurler. Au fond de la pièce, le rire sombre de Shagol s'éleva.

« Ne la ramène pas ! Tu es aussi en faute Shagol ! Je t'avais expressément demander de veiller sur elle ! La prochaine fois, la balle te sera destinée, et prie pour qu'elle ne vise que la main ! Menaça Seth très sérieux ».

La grosse brute se raidit d'un seul coup, et toute trace d'amusement avait déserté son visage monstrueux. Seth se rassit tout aussi lentement qu'il s'était levé, asseyant ainsi son statut de dominant, et commanda :

« A présent laissez-nous … je vous ferai quérir très bientôt, tenez-vous prêts !».

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et se retirèrent sans un mot de plus. Alexandra aperçut néanmoins le petit air satisfait de Shagol quand il vit passer Maeglin devant lui. Un sinistre sourire déformant ses traits féroces. Son regard se posa sur le sang qui avait maculé la table et son visage. C'est là qu'elle réalisa réellement que sa peau était souillée par l'hémoglobine. Vivement, elle se porta la main au visage, et essuya les perles carmins, étalant le sang dans un masque difforme. Seth appela Tilda, et cette dernière; qui avait suivi la scène discrètement; sut ce que son tyran voulait. Elle apporta un linge humide à Alexandra, et cette dernière s'en saisit afin de se laver. Le doigt de Maeglin gisait inerte sur le tapis, et elle n'arriva pas à détacher son attention de lui. Elle était réellement décontenancée, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pas que le sort de Maeglin éveille chez elle une quelconque empathie, mais la réaction de Seth la laissait littéralement sans voix. Il s'en était pris si facilement à l'elfe, alors qu'il faisait parti de ses généraux les plus utiles. Soit il tenait suffisamment à elle pour la protéger et donner un exemple, ou ; ce qui était bien plus plausible; Seth commençait à s'apercevoir que son autorité sur lui devenait vacillante. Du coup, il s'était offert le loisir sanglant, d'une belle remise en ordre. Seth l'observait sans émettre un son. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver forte malgré tout. Beaucoup se seraient effondrés depuis longtemps, mais pas elle. Ce qu'il faisait que souvent, il se posait de réelles questions sur ses motivations. Il savait sa loyauté sans faille. Toutes les histoires qui lui étaient parvenues, ne faisaient mention que de ça. Alors pourquoi rester ici ? L'aider lui ? Etait-ce seulement l'idée de perdre cet époux qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais, qui la motivait ainsi ? Ou avait-elle réellement les mêmes idéaux que lui en finalité ? Même si sur de nombreux points ils divergeaient. Il renifla presque dédaigneusement quand ses iris eux aussi, se posèrent sur le bout de chair qui gisait lamentablement sur son tapis. Tilda s'aperçut de sa grimace, et reprenant le linge entaché à Alexandra, elle prit le doigt et l'enveloppa dedans.

« Tu me brûleras ça Tilda ! Je ne veux même pas qu'il puisse le récupérer ….. ordonna Seth quand elle passa à côté de lui ».

L'esclave hocha simplement la tête, et disparut à nouveau dans la pièce voisine. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle. L'un comme l'autre, rivaux, ennemis, et si humains, étaient submergés de questionnements. Une chose de certaine cependant tendait à émerger de ce capharnaüm, la fin se profilait. Telle la nuit embrassant l'horizon, étendant ses mains éthérées pour recouvrir le monde. Une tension à la fois incompréhensible et de plus en plus palpable, saturait l'atmosphère. Comme si même Arda, sentait la fin proche. Et de cette appréhension, naissait une énergie quasi électrique, qui les hantait tous. Les doigts de Seth finirent par pianoter le bois sombre de la grande table. Il était réellement indisposé par la tournure des évènements. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, alors que tout ce mettait plus ou moins, admirablement en place. Ses machines et ses hommes étaient prêts. Et même si le secret de son élixir n'avait toujours pas été percé, Alexandra les avait réellement bien conseillé. Ses rendements étaient doublés, voire triplés à certains endroits. Cette humaine du futur, était un trésor de savoirs multiples. Il était évident que pour elle cela tenait du « naturel », car appris en bas âge et étudié par la suite. Mais pour des gens « arriérés » tout ça ressemblait presque à de la magie. A une érudition sans limite. Jamais il ne permettrait de la perdre. Elle lui était à présent trop précieuse. Et si il devait éliminer des gens tels que Maeglin pour y parvenir, il le ferait. Lui, et peut-être même le Roi Thranduil. Après tout, une fois éliminé, Alexandra n'aurait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Supprimer le souverain serait même la chose la plus logique. La guerre se profilait, quoi de plus héroïque pour un monarque que de mourir pour les siens ? Cette pensée dessina un faible sourire sur le visage de Seth, qui jubilait déjà face à cette perspective. Thranduil sorti de l'échiquier, Alexandra lui serait totalement dévouée. Qui sait, elle boirait peut-être de son précieux breuvage, et ils deviendraient tous deux les souverains invincibles de ce nouveau monde qui se dessinait. Oui. Décidément cette idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Cependant, il ne pouvait soupçonner l'affreuse haine qui broyait actuellement tous les organes de son interlocutrice. Seules les envies de vengeance et de meurtre l'habitaient à présent. Inspirant à fond, il déclara d'une voix grave et profonde :

« La guerre est déclarée Alexandra. J'en ai assez de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec vos amis. D'ici une semaine, tout sera réglé. Ce sera une véritable Apocalypse. La Fin et le Commencement. Les anciens régimes qui faisaient ce monde basculeront dans l'oubli, et vous et moi, nous allons en ériger de nouveaux. Une résurrection florissante qui rendra futile toute notion de surnaturel et de magie. J'effacerai tout d'eux. Jusque dans les mémoires les plus anciennes. Tout ce qui est actuellement, ne sera qu'un souvenir lointain, à peine bon à alimenter les légendes. Tenez-vous prête, car vous aussi vous aurez un rôle à jouer ….. Seth se leva, et prenant l'arme pour la dissimuler à nouveau sous sa tunique, il prit le chemin de l'extérieur, et ajouta; reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin. Bientôt, je vous promets de meilleurs lendemains ... ».

Puis il quitta la pièce, la délaissant comme il le ferait avec une amie de longue date, ou pire, d'une compagne. Quand elle réalisa cela, un frisson poisseux la parcourut. _« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te bouffe dans la main ! Il se prend pour qui ?! Mon amant ?! »_ Ragea-t-elle vivement. Le dernier mot souleva une vague de colère chez Thranduil qui faillit la terrasser. Rien que l'évocation de cette idée mettait son époux dans tous ses états. Et pour tout dire … dans cet enfer qu'elle vivait … cette réaction quasi bestiale, lui fit du bien. Collant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil qui grinça faiblement, elle leva le visage vers le plafond. Fermant les yeux, elle déclara mentalement :

 _« As-tu entendu ?_

 _\- Oui …_

 _\- Préparez-vous Thranduil. Déployez vos hommes, la guerre approche à grands pas …._ soupira Alexandra des plus lasse ».

Ses migraines semblaient lui perforer le crâne à chaque inspiration. Maeglin avait cogné dur, et elle espéra ne pas avoir une commotion cérébrale. Elle se sentait par ailleurs sombrer gentiment dans un sommeil langoureux. La voix télépathique la fit presque sursauter.

 _« Nos hommes sont déjà en place Meleth …. je doute qu'il s'attende réellement à ce qui va lui tomber dessus_ , fit Thranduil une pointe de fierté se dévoilant sous ses mots.

 _\- Méfiez-vous Thranduil, ces armes sont au-delà de tout ce que vous avez connu._ Sentant qu'il allait protester, elle continua _, ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, ça m'est impossible ! Je sais ce qui vous attend, j'ai vu les machines qu'il a mis au point. Essayer de vous battre la nuit, et ce dès que l'occasion se présentera, pour rendre aveugle leurs artilleries ….._

 _\- J'en prends note … quant à toi, ne fais rien d'inconscient. Attends que je vienne te chercher Alexandra … je sais que tu fomentes un plan de ton côté, et sans réellement le lire, je pressens qu'il va te mettre en danger. Je te demande juste d'être patiente. Quand nous en aurons fini avec les armées de notre ennemi, je viendrai t'extirper de cet endroit. Promets-moi d'attendre !_

 _\- Mmmm …_ répondit juste Alexandra, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir promettre telle chose ».

Mais elle sentit l'insistance de Thranduil comprimer son esprit, déjà bien malmené par les douleurs qui ne la quittaient pas. Elle abdiqua :

 _« Très bien … je te le promets …. »_

Elle sentit le soulagement satisfait que cet engagement déclencha chez son époux, et cela la fit sourire malgré elle.

« _Tu feras vite ?_ Le taquina-t-elle gentiment, essayant d'alléger la gangue de fer qui semblait la broyer peu à peu.

 _\- Plus vite encore que le vent Meleth …. plus vite que le vent …_ assura Thranduil d'une voix aimante qui la fit frissonner de bien-être ».

« Alexandra ? » la voix de Tilda la sortit de la torpeur qui était peu à peu en train de la grignoter. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et s'aperçut que la lumière lui agressait les rétines. Elle grimaça, et vit Tilda s'approcher d'elle lentement. Le beau visage de l'esclave était mangé par l'inquiétude.

« Tu es si pâle Alexandra … tu devrais aller te coucher ….

\- Tu viens me border ? Fit la concernée une pointe d'humour perçant dans sa voix blasée.

\- Si il le faut, oui ! Affirma Tilda qui était de plus en plus soucieuse de l'état de sa nouvelle amie ».

Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas des plus jolie à voir. Son visage bleuissait là où Maeglin avait porté ses coups, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus visibles et creusées. Rien de bien engageant. La brune s'affaira à trouver quelques remèdes pour la soulager un peu, et insista pour qu'elle avale tout ce qu'elle lui tendait. Puis, ronchonnant comme un Nain, Alexandra écouta ses conseils, et alla prendre du repos dans ses appartements. Elle s'affala sur son matelas. Allongée sur le ventre, le poids de la fatigue sembla l'incruster dans sa couche, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, dès que ses migraines vinrent à s'estomper.

.

* * *

.

Les gouttes de sueurs perlaient lentement le longs de ses tempes et de sa mâchoire. Le soleil de plomb qui embrasait les cieux, donnait une chaleur épouvantable. Face à face, les deux armées se toisaient, sans émettre un son, un mouvement. Comme si l'incendie du ciel les figeait sur place. Mais Silfren savait que ce n'était pas cela qui paralysait tout en cet instant. L'un comme l'autre, les camps ennemis attendaient. Attendaient quoi ? Ça, le Rohirrim ne saurait le dire. Les jours passés furent éreintant, et des plus sanglant. Les plaines du Rohan étaient couvertes d'un pourpre tenace. L'herbe rougie par l'hémoglobine resterait peut-être à jamais ainsi. Ils avaient enterrés et brûlés nombre des leurs et de leurs ennemis. La population encore valide s'était pressée une fois de plus dans les entrailles de la cité fortifiée du Gouffre de Helm. Mais même là, tous étaient en sursis. Les Rohirrim s'étaient rassemblés en une cavalerie de plusieurs milliers d'hommes. Et malgré leurs tactiques préventives sur les tunnels effondrés, l'armée de Seth avait émergé comme une harde de fourmis innombrables, recouvrant les champs de leurs carapaces noires et de leurs pas belliqueux. Au final, malgré des journées à jouer à des raids brefs mais meurtriers, tous les cavaliers s'étaient vus encerclés sur ce talus immense. Où le roi Eomer donnait les ordres pour ériger les maigres défenses qui leur sauveraient peut-être la vie. Gimli et ses Nains, ne cessaient de s'atteler à la production de petites bombes artisanales, et les hommes creusaient les tranchées qui accueilleraient plus tard, d'immenses murs de flammes.

L'Onodlo scintillait au loin. Son cours bas et lent, faisait se refléter le soleil en une multitude d'écailles scintillantes. Tel un serpent qui pousserait leurs ennemis sur eux, il fermait la marche des Orques. Bien plus loin encore, s'érigeait les Montagnes Blanches, et le Gouffre de Helm se devinait plus qu'il ne se voyait. Le plateau du Calenardhon était d'habitude un endroit dégagé et agréable, où les vents faisaient onduler les herbes hautes et dorées de l'été. Brises douces et rafraîchissantes, apportant les fragrances de la forêt de Fangorn. Ou encore le noroît, qui portait parfois les exhalaisons humides des chutes du Rauros. Mais aujourd'hui, ni la fraîcheur, ni les senteurs fleuries ne parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Seul le marteau implacable du soleil les assommait sur place, et les relents fétides de la mort saturaient les airs. Silfren soupira très longuement. Il était épuisé, comme la plupart de leurs hommes. A peine sortis d'une guerre, que déjà ils se fourvoyaient dans une autre. C'était trop pour une existence. Trop pour les peuples. Même si ils gagnaient, resterait-il encore assez d'âmes valides pour reconstruire ? Combien de survivants erreraient après telles folies ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées déprimantes. Son cheval suivit son soupir, et il sentit ses flancs se creuser avec vigueur, accompagnés par un bruit de naseaux caractéristique. Il lui flatta l'encolure bravement. Les chevaux avaient aussi payé un lourd tribu à ces guerres, et ce n'était pas fini. Il entendit des soldats bouger à côté de lui, et lentement Silfren tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit Eomer à son côté. Les yeux gris du roi du Rohan étaient cernés d'inquiétudes, mais son air farouche et déterminé en disait long sur ses objectifs. Il ne capitulerait pas. Du moins, pas encore. Silfren savait que jamais Eomer ne conduirait son peuple à sa perte, il attendrait réellement la fin de tout espoir pour se rendre. Si il se rendait. Les Rohirrim était une nation fière et courageuse, qui préférait la mort à la capitulation. Mais Silfren savait aussi qu'être souverain, englobait bien plus de responsabilités qu'une mort héroïque sur un champ de bataille. Le Meara du roi vint se poster à hauteur d'épaule de sa monture, et le regard toujours porté sur l'horizon, Eomer déclara :

« Le Prince Haldir et le Seigneur Celeborn ont défendu l'ancienne Lothlórien. Repoussé l'ennemi à leurs portes. Le peu de Ents qui restaient leur ont prêté main forte pour faire barrage de la Nimrodel au Champ du Celebrant. Plus au Nord, les troupes du Seigneur Thranduil, aidées de Beorn et Radagast, mènent d'âpres combats. Cependant, les elfes de l'Eryn Lasgalen vont descendre vers notre position. Le roi Thranduil l'a ordonné ainsi. Soit ce roi est devenu fou, soit il pense pouvoir réellement venir à bout des menaces qui grignotent actuellement sa forêt. Apparemment, Faramir et le roi Elessar, quant à eux, n'ont pour le moment essuyé que de vaines tentatives d'invasions. Il est clair que le gros de la guerre se déroulera ici mon ami …..

\- Et nous la gagnerons Roi Eomer ! certifia Silfren avec conviction ».

Les yeux gris du souverain s'accrochèrent au sien, et un sourire féroce mangea le visage d'Eomer.

« Ou nous mourrons en essayant ! Rétorqua-t-il presque de bonne humeur ».

Silfren se demanda si la guerre ne faisait pas tout bonnement perdre la raison aux hommes. Mêmes tétanisés de peur, courant à leur perte, tous ici, fonceront dans l'affrontement. Hurlant à plein poumons, fracassant leurs lances et leurs boucliers. Tous sans exception.

« Qu'attendent-ils ? Demanda alors soudainement Silfren, qui commençait à ne plus supporter la chaleur ».

Si ce n'était pas un glaive ennemi qui le fauchait, ce serait sûrement cette insupportable atmosphère. Il chassa une mouche qui vint l'importuner. Une de plus. Elles étaient si nombreuses à présent. Pondant leurs oeufs dans les cadavres pourrissants, infestant les plaies et leurs vivres. Eomer aiguisa son regard, et fit réellement inquiet :

« Je ne sais pas. Mes éclaireurs m'ont dit qu'une étrange agitation secouait l'arrière-garde, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir de plus, tant la masse grouillante de l'ennemi bouche toutes leurs inspections.

\- Un autre tunnel ? Hésita à formuler Silfren qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Possible. Je crains qu'ils nous réservent une très défavorable surprise mon ami. Ils n'en resteront pas là. Les elfes de l'Eryn Lasgalent nous ont donné de précieuses informations concernant leurs « Porte-Flammes », mais nous n'avons encore rien vu; eux comme nous; des engins dont Dame Alexandra nous a parlé ….. il se peut que …. mais la voix d'Eomer mourut, rongé par un accablement soudain ».

Silfren laissa glisser son regard sur leur armée. Sur le faîte du plateau les tentes étaient bien gardées. Les bannières du Cheval Blanc ne flottaient plus, elles aussi harassées de chaleur. Le Cheval Blanc semblait s'abîmer vers le sol, inexorablement. Parfois on entendait les cris d'un blessé, ou d'un cheval. L'un comme l'autre peut-être agonisant. Les pensées de Silfren allèrent vers Ailein, qui il le savait, devait le couver de son regard elfique. Même débordée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le veiller. Les paupières du Rohirrim s'abaissèrent tandis qu'il se remémorait sa peau douce, ses baisers, sa chevelure de cuivre cascadant sur ses épaules blanches. Pour elle il se battrait. Il reviendrait même d'entre les morts si il le fallait, pour la protéger. Eomer se raidit d'un seul coup, et se levant sur ses étriers, il mit sa main en visière, pour protéger sa vue des attaques de l'astre solaire, et aiguiser sa vue.

Le bloc informe de leurs adversaires se mouvait. Les tambours de guerre reprirent et les cors des orques emplirent l'espace de leur chant barbare. Quelque chose avait donné le signal tant attendu, mais nul ne savait de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Les chevaux commencèrent à trembler, à piaffer, sentant l'affrontement inévitable se rapprocher d'eux. L'armée de Seth se mit à courir vers eux, tels des chiens de chasse lâchés sur le gibier. Le sol trembla, des hurlements de bête s'élevèrent. La fin était proche. Le palefroi d'Eomer se cabra d'un seul coup, et battit des antérieurs comme si il affrontait un ennemi invisible. Il n'en fallut pas plus à tous les Rohirrim pour tirer leur épée ou s'armer de leur lance. Contenant sa monture, Eomer fit étinceler sa lame, et la brandissant vers l'ennemi, il hurla, perché sur le plus haut du plateau « Rohirrim ! Défendez vos Terres et vos Vies ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous jusque la folie ! Et que le soleil s'abreuve du sang de nos ennemis ! A mort ! Pour Eorlingas ! ».

Réellement, dans ces moments là, tout se passait avec une fulgurance effroyable. Les chevaux, sentant l'appel de la guerre partirent dans un galop belliciste. Claquant le sol, brisant l'herbe et la rocaille sous leurs fers brûlants. L'armée des Rohirrim dévala les pentes avec la vélocité d'un jet de pierre, tandis que les soldats faisaient tout pour éloigner les orques des tentes dressées plus loin. Les belligérants s'élevèrent aussi à l'Ouest pour les prendre en tenaille. Une flèche enflammée traversa les cieux pour s'écraser dans le sillon plein de poudre. Gimli et les siens couvrirent ce flanc, tandis que les flammes et les explosions ralentissaient l'ascension de leur ennemi. Le soleil se cacha dès-lors derrière un nuage noir. Ce dernier s'éleva comme les vestiges du souffle d'un dragon. Les haches, les glaives, et quelques rares arcs courts, fendirent les airs, et commencèrent à débiter les assaillants avant qu'ils ne passent le seuil critique. Le plus gros de l'armée se tenant sur le flanc Est, ils avaient moins à faire que les Rohirrim. Gimli mena l'assaut, dirigeant ses hommes de sa voix rocailleuse, et limite moqueuse tant le fil de sa hache ne cessait de faucher l'ennemi. Comme un bûcheron abattrait des arbres à tour de bras.

Côté Est, les deux armées se choquèrent avec une telle violence, que les premières lignes furent littéralement brisées avant même de pouvoir combattre. Le cri affolé et douloureux des chevaux se mêla à ceux des soldats. Les orques, les nains et les elfes renégats furent arrêtés dans leur folle course. Les épées, les lances, les charges héroïques des Rohirrim tailladaient peu à peu leurs ennemis. La chaleur rendait l'air irrespirable, tandis que les effluves âcres et métalliques du sang saturaient tout. Eomer se battait avec la rage d'un lion. Les crins coiffant son cimier fouettant les airs avec rage. Son bras était fort, sa lame inflexible. Nombreux furent ceux qui tombèrent sous ses coups. Silfren n'était pas en reste. Leurs chevaux dressés pour la guerre exécutaient des croupades, levades et cabrioles impressionnantes. Le destrier était une arme aussi redoutable que le cavalier. Et sous la peur leurs attaques demeuraient plus puissantes encore que le poing d'un Uruk-Haï. Puis un cor s'éleva derrière les lignes adverses. Leurs ennemis se figèrent, puis, se dispersèrent comme une banc de poisson sous l'assaut. Les Rohirrim, désorientés, les suivirent dans leur débandade calculée. Eomer hurla des ordres pour les retenir, mais c'était trop tard. Un bruit infernal explosa non loin, et la terre sembla s'ouvrir sous leurs pas. Les chevaux chutèrent, se brisant la nuque, emportant leur cavalier dans leur dégringolade meurtrière. Eomer et Silfren s'arrêtèrent nets, essayant de voir d'où cela pouvait provenir. Une autre explosion, puis un autre, la terre était arrachée sous la force de l'impact. Fuselé et noir, les canons s'élevaient à soixante dix mètres, pointés dans leur direction. Leur arrivée avait été dissimulée par les corps agglutinés de leurs ennemis. Des hommes s'activaient autours. Les emplissant de poudre et de leurs funestes boulets de pierre. Ils explosaient les armures, brisaient les chevaux. C'était une véritable boucherie. Eomer comprit bien trop tard que tout était fini. Il serra la garde de son épée, et donna un bref coup d'oeil vers l'arrière. Les tentes seraient leur prochaines cibles. Il ne le tolérerait pas. Il cria:

« Silfren ! Avec moi ? ».

Le Rohirrim suivit son train de pensées, et la boule au ventre et au coeur, il hocha la tête en répondant simplement :

« Ce sera un immense honneur de mourir à vos côtés, mon Roi ! ».

Les deux Rohirrim enlevèrent leur casque. Malgré la puanteur et la chaleur alentours, ils apprécièrent de sentir le vent sur leur visage, caresser leur cheveux trempés de sueur. Cela les ramena un bref instant, aux moments idylliques de chevauchées paisibles, dans leur merveilleuse contrée. Puis, talonnant leurs chevaux qui fusèrent vers le ciel dans une lançade magnifique, ils attaquèrent de front les canons. Quelques intrépides à leur suite. Chose suicidaire, mais hautement intelligente, même si ils ne s'en doutaient pas. Il était long et laborieux de calculer les angles de tir de telles armes. Leur fabrication grossière ne permettait pas de lestes manipulations. Leur rapidité serait leur atout. Déjà ils fendaient les dernières lignes telle la flèche entamant le cuir. Puis les hommes tombèrent sous leurs épées. Sentant une victoire possible, Silfren sentit une joie immense l'envahir tandis qu'il posait ses yeux vers les tentes au loin. Ailein apparut dans ses pensées. Ses magnifiques yeux verts troublant sa vue. Puis tout bascula. Il entendit un bruit fracassant à côté de lui. Son cheval et lui-même furent propulsés à des mètres. Il sentit son corps chuter, se briser, alors que son vaillant destrier s'effondrait en partie sur lui, avant de se relever pour mourir à un mètre, s'étalant dans ses viscères pantelantes. Suffoquant sous la douleur, il crut qu'on lui avait arraché la jambe tant la torture de ses chairs écartelées fulgura en lui. Il releva péniblement la tête, mais vit qu'elle était toujours là. Une plaie béante à la cuisse faisait jaillir son sang comme une fontaine. Il hurla en se redressant, puis, se souvenant des soins qu'Ailein avait déjà effectués sous ses yeux toujours ébahis, il récupéra une de ses spallières qui gisait tout à côté de lui, arracha la lanière de cuir qui servait à la fixer, puis se fit un garrot. Le visage tuméfié, le corps en lambeaux, il essaya de bouger, mais chaque mouvement était une torture. Il devait avoir quelques côtes brisées, et peut-être des organes. Tout se brouilla dans son esprit. Une ombre menaçante se pencha sur lui. Le sourire vorace de l'orque le fit frissonner. Cependant l'ignoble petit rire qui s'extirpait d'entre ses lèvres gercées, resta fiché dans sa gorge, alors qu'une flèche transperçait son vilain crâne. L'orque s'affala sans vie. Son visage déformé se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui de Silfren. Le Rohirrim dans sa demie conscience, reconnut une flèche elfique. Une éclair blanc nimba l'atmosphère, et la voix de Gandalf, puissante comme l'orage, déchira les cieux. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent, et le brouhahas qui s'ensuivit signifiait la victoire. Silfren eut un sourire tiré. Sa tête se posa sur le sol saturé du sang de ses ennemis, et du sien, et braquant son regard sur le ciel d'azur, il se sentit partir doucement. Tiré, aspiré dans une fosse étrange. Avant de fermer les paupières, le visage d'Eomer perça les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient peu à peu.

« Nous allons vous aider ! Tenez bon! » furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant de sombrer totalement.

.

* * *

.

Son coeur avait tressailli quand l'explosion avait fait trembler les piquets de leur tente. Couvrant les hurlements stridents des blessés. Ailein avait porté la main droite à la poitrine, la sentant se tétaniser. « Non .. non …. non ... » ne cessa-t-elle d'implorer tout en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Ignorant les mains qui se refermaient sur les pans de sa robe défraîchie pour lui demander de l'aide. Sortant comme une furie, échevelée et à bout de souffle, elle guetta la plaine éventrée et ensanglantée qui s'étirait devant eux. Ses yeux elfiques balayèrent l'espace vivement. Puis, tout son corps sembla se disloquer quand elle vit le roi Eomer, aidé d'un elfe qu'elle avait déjà croisé, porter Silfren sur une civière de fortune, traînée par le cheval du roi. Elle traversa les allées encombrées, bousculant sans ménagements les pauvres erres qui lui barraient le passage. Elle était comme folle. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie telle géhenne. Un feu insondable lui carbonisait l'être. Elle tremblait et en même temps, se sentait mue par une force incroyable. Arrivée à eux, elle poussa même le Roi Eomer pour se pencher vers son amant. Il n'était plus conscient, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Elle fit rapidement le tour des blessures, et braquant un regard à la fois paniqué et empli d'espoir, elle déclara :

« Amenez-le sous la tente ! Je peux peut-être le sauver ! »

L'elfe et Eomer la regardèrent d'un oeil critique, se demandant tout bonnement si elle n'avait pas perdu définitivement la raison, mais, las des combats, ils s'exécutèrent. Cherchant malgré eux, un peu d'espérance dans ce chaos ambiant. Ils hissèrent le blessé jusqu'à la cime du plateau, et calant le brancard dans un coin, ils virent Ailein se démener comme une diablesse. Elle ne cessait de marmonner « Transfuser …. il faut le transfuser …. elle m'a montré … je sais …. ». Bien évidemment, ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Alors qu'elle arrachait les braies ensanglantées pour dégager la plaie, elle referma la blessure avec une dextérité et une vitesse dignes de son peuple. Puis toujours profondément plongée dans ses pensées, elle alla chercher des tubes de cuir, et deux aiguilles d'une telle taille, que même les hommes en blêmirent. Elle découpa tous les tissus qui la gênaient. Un guérisseur s'occupait déjà des balafres moins importantes. Le teint blafard de Silfren était alarmant. Ses lèvres bleues trahissaient le seuil de la mort. Mais jamais elle ne le tolérerait. Jamais. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'elle travaillait sur un prototype. Depuis qu'Alexandra lui avait montré et expliqué les principes de la transfusion. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur d'être prise pour une sorcière ou une hérétique. Raccordant les tubes à une seringue unique, et aux aiguilles, elle fit quelques actions de pompage avec le piston, pour vérifier que l'air passait bien. Elle demanda au guérisseur sans même le regarder tout en continuant à faire des gestes agiles :

« Quand je lèverai le piston vous aplatirez ce morceau de tuyau pour couper l'afflux du liquide. Quand je l'abaisserai par contre, décollez vos doigts et passez à l'autre tuyau pour que le fluide puisse passer ».

Le vieux guérisseur la toisa quelques secondes, le visage se décomposant lentement alors qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Voyant l'absence de mouvement et de réponse de son interlocuteur, elle le fixa de ses yeux aussi vert que deux émeraudes flamboyantes, et décelant son air horrifié, elle s'exclama au bord de la perte de contrôle :

« Vous avez compris ou je dois répéter ?!

\- Jamais ! S'offusqua le vieil homme tout en se relevant, tirant sur sa tunique crasseuse comme pour se murer dans sa dignité. Ce que vous faites là est une abomination ! Jamais je ne serai l'instrument d'une telle sorcellerie ! Mêler les sangs est un sacrilège !

\- Il n'y a rien de sorcellerie là-dedans vieil imbécile ! S'emporta alors Ailein, trop consciente que chaque seconde qui passait condamnait l'homme qu'elle aimait ».

Le vieillard se sentit profondément vexer par l'injure, et se drapant dans un mépris tout sectaire, il releva le menton, et cracha :

« Je préfère le voir mourir que de participer à cela ! Et vous ! Fit-il sèchement à l'égard d'Eomer et de l'elfe présent. Vous devriez l'interdire ! Cette femme dépasse les limites de l'acceptable ! »

Aiein posa une oiellade à la fois perdue et implorante sur le roi, qui sincèrement, prêtait plus foi aux allégations du vieux guérisseur, qu'aux fantaisies de la semi-elfe. Sans un mot de plus le guérisseur quitta la couche de fortune pour s'activer auprès d'autres blessés. La délaissant, l'abandonnant à son impuissance.

« Il va mourir si l'on ne fait rien ! Et je ne peux le faire seule ! N'y a-t-il donc personne à part moi qui veuille bien sauver cet homme ?! explosa Ailein dont les joues devinrent rouge carmin sous la rancoeur ».

Le monde semblait s'effondrer autours d'elle, pendant que la léthargie des êtres présents lui imprimait une folie insondable. Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait laisser mourir un homme sans même tout essayer pour le sauver ? Alors qu'elle allait se laisser aller à la furie incompressible qui menaçait de l'engloutir, elle sentit une main lourde, gantée de fer, se poser sur la sienne. Le contact du métal tiède sur sa peau fine la fit sursauter. Cherchant l'importun qui venait d'étouffer son envolée dans l'oeuf, elle dût baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brun et bienveillant de Gimli. Le Nain arborait un visage peint d'un sang séché. Son armure, sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient méconnaissables sous la gangue de globules asséchés, tantôt rouges, tantôt noirs qui les masquaient. L'instant sembla se figer. Le Nain lui offrit un sourire bonhomme, et déclara de sa voix rocailleuse, encore plus rauque que d'habitude à cause de la fatigue et des fumées :

« C'est elle qui vous l'a montré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ailein comprit de suite à qui il faisait allusion. Elle posa sa main blanche vacante sur l'amicale du Seigneur Nain, et répondit, un faible sourire parant ses lèvres charnues :

« Oui Seigneur Gimli …. c'est elle ….

\- En ce cas, laissez-moi vous aider. Ce serait un honneur de perpétuer son savoir, et sauver cet homme, que je considère comme mon ami …. ».

Eomer et l'elfe présents ne dirent rien pour aller contre leur décision commune. Chacun connaissait assez Gimli pour savoir que malgré ses airs bourrus, il savait faire preuve de discernement. Et puis, Eomer réalisa, un peu tardivement, à qui ils faisaient références. Il se trouva un peu stupide, mais, délaissant quelques minutes son rôle, il observa attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

Ailein s'installa près du brancard, et faisant s'asseoir Gimli elle lui expliqua le procédé. Le Nain hocha la tête, et se concentra. Ailein planta une des deux aiguilles dans son bras, là où la veine était la plus grosse; chose pas si aisée à trouver dans ses bras tout en finesse; puis fit de même avec celui de Silfren. Elle grimaça sous la douleur que cela lui infligea, mais serrant les dents, elle commença son action de pompage. Le sang remonta le tuyau jusque dans la seringue, où il vint la remplir. Quand elle pressa le piston, Gimli compressa le conduit qui était connecté à celui de la guérisseuse, et dégagea celui implanté dans le bras de Silfren. Tous virent alors le sang d'Ailein se diriger dans le corps du Rohirrim. Attente entre fascination et crainte. Le dispositif dura de longues minutes. Interminables. Mais chaque pression semblait redonner des couleurs au Rohirrim au seuil du trépas. Ailein savait les risques encourus. Alexandra les lui avait clairement expliqué, mais elle tentait son va-tout. Elle n'avait plus que ça pour le ramener auprès d'elle.

.

Les bruits étaient lointains, mais une respiration lente et profonde était proche. Etonnamment régulière. N'était-ce pas le chaos au-dehors ? Des vies n'étaient-elles pas en train d'être anéanties ? Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Chaque fois que sa cage thoracique s'élevait, il ressentait une vive douleur la perforer. La bouche pâteuse, très nauséeux, il ouvrit quand même les paupières. La première chose qu'il vit, fut la toile rêche et grisâtre de la tente de guérison. Puis, à à peine quelques toises, un lit avec un blessé dessus. Le pauvre homme avait la moitié de la tête bandée, et le bandage n'était plus qu'une mare de sang. Les mouches qui tournaient autours du corps entamaient un funeste ballet. Tournant difficilement la tête sur le côté droit, il vit Ailein endormie, à moitié affalée sur une paillasse à même le sol. C'était sa respiration qu'il entendait. Même endormie, il vit son teint affreusement pâle. Il prit peur. Avant qu'il ne l'appelle, elle ouvrit les yeux, et voir ses iris verdoyant lui saisit le coeur de joie. Elle se redressa lentement, et venant à ses côté, elle se pencha sur lui. Posa une main réconfortante sur son front et lui sourit.

« Je devrais être mort …. murmura difficilement le Rohirrim.

\- Oui, en effet … chuchota Ailein tendrement.

\- Comment ?

\- Chut amour …. dis-toi juste qu'une bonne amie à nous, t'a sauvé la vie ….. répondit simplement Ailein en venant lui embrasser le front dans un geste très maternel ».

Ce contact si doux et léger dans cet enfer, le réconforta jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Etrangement, quelque chose en lui, lui soufflait que le pire pour eux deux, était à présent loin derrière.

.

* * *

.

Haldir plongea sa main gantée de cuir dans sa chevelure d'or, pour replacer quelques tresses qui lui glissaient sur la joue. Se redressant il planta ses paumes sur la table qui supportait son poids, et rivant son attention sur les plaines, il déclara froidement :

« Ce n'est qu'un répit, vous le savez …. ».

Gandalf, Eomer et Celeborn hochèrent la tête en silence. Les mines étaient sombres et fermées. Même si Alexandra leur avait fait part des machines destructrices de leurs ennemis, jamais ils n'avaient ne serait-ce que soupçonné, l'étendue de leur pouvoir destructeur. Celeborn, vêtu de son armure en mithril, dégageait une aura de majesté et de puissance, qui à elle seule, réussissait à galvaniser les troupes. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui leur ferait gagner la guerre. Déposant son cimier scintillant comme l'eau la plus pure, gravé de runes protectrices et de mots elfiques, sur le coin de la table de commandement, il se pencha sur la carte étalée devant eux, et dit pensif :

« Nous le savons Roi Eomer. Mais nous sommes tous réunis à présent. Je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver une solution.

\- Et le Seigneur Elrond ? Demanda le souverain des Rohirrim.

\- Il est resté en arrière, couvrant la passe d'Imladris, et l'Ouest de l'Eryn Lasgalen. La Reine Arwen arrive bientôt à son terme, et Celeborn craint pour la vie de l'enfant. Nous ne pouvons que compter partiellement sur son aide. Perdre l'héritier serait d'une gravité qui a déjà eu des précédents, et que nous ne voulons pas revivre. Cela plongerait à nouveau les royaumes de l'Arnor dans le chaos. Nous n'avons certes pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Les enjeux sont trop importants. Si nous perdions les affrontements actuels contre cet ennemi des plus belliqueux et destructeur, il ne resterait que l'enfant pour rallier les peuples qui seront sûrement soumis, ou exilés, expliqua Celeborn soucieux.

\- Et si la solution était là Seigneurs, la reddition ….? soumit Eomer pas plus enchanté que cela d'émettre telle option.

\- Hors de question ! S'emporta soudainement Gandalf. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est réellement en jeu, Roi Eomer ! La présence d'Alexandra sur cette terre, son devoir ici, dépasse votre entendement. Elle n'est pas là que pour nous aider de l'intérieur, et nous donner les clefs pour nous sortir de ce bourbier malfaisant …. non …. son destin va au-delà de ça … elle ne le sait juste pas encore ….. finit par ruminer Gandalf dans sa barbe.

\- Et si elle venait à mourir avant d'arriver à accomplir « ce destin » …. émit Haldir pensif.

\- Alors il ne sera plus la peine de se demander si nous capitulons ou pas ! Rétorqua Gandalf presque abruptement, quittant la table comme soumis à une colère brutale ».

Les Seigneurs se regardèrent, perplexes, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi vive de sa part. Soupirant, Eomer tapota la table avec un index impatient, et fit calculateur :

« Ils ont peut-être les armes, il est vrai, mais elles ont un point faible. Lors de notre dernière charge, j'ai noté qu'ils mettent du temps à ajuster les tirs …. là réside notre seule chance de réduire les dégâts, et peut-être, l'emporter …..

\- Le Seigneur Thranduil m'a fait transmettre un message qui disait de nous battre de nuit. Dame Alexandra lui conseillant de se servir des ombres nocturnes pour mettre en échec leur puissance de feu … expliqua Celeborn, qui comprenait à présent bien mieux ces recommandations.

\- En effet …. pour une fois … les ombres seront nos alliées …. exprima alors Eomer, réfléchissant déjà à leur prochaine offensive ».

Gandalf marchait d'un pas rageur. Il alla voir Gripoil, qui comme souvent, réussissait à tempérer ses humeurs par sa simple présence. Le Seigneur des Chevaux tendit ses naseaux gris et duveteux vers le mage, qui les flatta avec respect. Les yeux gris du vieil Ainu parcoururent les étendues du Rohan, puis se perdirent plus à l'Ouest, là où la tour d'Orthanc se dressait, fière et solitaire malgré sa défaite passée. Il serra ses doigts sur son bâton, et pesta « Quand est-ce que les Valar vont décider à nous venir en aide ?! Ont-ils changé leur plan en cours de route ?! ». Mais les Dieux restèrent silencieux. Dépité, et victime d'une insondable tristesse, ses pensées allèrent vers Alexandra. Elle qui demeurait à présent si seule, en proie à tous les dangers, et qui ne pouvait compter sur aucune aide de quiconque.

.

* * *

.

La lame émit un son morbide quand elle s'extirpa des côtes du cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Tout ceci n'était pas normal. Bien que couper la tête du dragon pour vaincre était une tactique des plus ancienne. Thranduil était la proie de trop nombreux assauts pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Non. Il y avait autre chose. A travers l'esprit de son épouse, il avait décelé la convoitise de son ennemi, et percer à jours ses desseins. Le Roi des Elfes était l'homme à abattre en priorité. Il se doutait qu'une fois passé de vie à trépas, il ne constituerait plus une menace pour lui. Et il ne parlait même pas de menace militaire. Essuyant le métal souillé sur le cuir de l'orque mort, il releva la tête, et chercha Legolas du regard. Son fils était le digne héritier de sa lignée. Fier, adroit et fort. Rien ne lui résistait. Mais que pouvait bien faire un assaillant face à un elfe qui avait réussi à mettre à bat, et à lui seul, un Oliphant ? Cette pensée esquissa un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres pincées du souverain. Les orques et leurs machines avaient repoussées les frontières qu'ils avaient érigées. Beorn et Radagast leur étaient d'une aide inestimable, ainsi que les animaux que ce vieux fou de mage avait réussi à allier à leur cause. Une armée de loups, d'ours, de rapaces, tous les animaux capables de mordre ou de griffer étaient présents. Et leur sang se mêlait à celui des elfes valeureux tombés au combat. La silhouette massive de l'ours passa dans son champ de vision tandis qu'elle décapitait un gobelin de sa patte massive. La tête valsa à quelques mètres plus loin. Le rugissement effroyable de l'ursidé chantant sa victoire, fit trembler leurs ennemis. Cette fois-ci ils gagneraient, et repousseraient ces immondes bêtes dans leurs terriers emplis de vermines. La lune jouait en leur faveur. L'acuité des elfes se révélait une arme bien utile. Certes les Orques et les Uruk-Haï avaient les mêmes aptitudes qu'eux à la base, ainsi que les traîtres elfes qui avaient rejoins la cause de ce fou, mais Thranduil, pour une fois depuis des siècles, sentait la présence des Dieux avec eux. Une étrange énergie flottait dans l'air, imprégnant chaque arbre de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Un hibou grand duc passa en rase-motte au-dessus de sa tête, et plongea serres en avant, sur un Uruk-Haï qui s'approchait du roi à revers. Les griffes effilées comme des lames de rasoir se plantèrent dans les orbites. Déchiquetèrent les chairs, percèrent les yeux. Les cris effroyables de l'Uruk-Haï devenu aveugle se turent dès que Thranduil lui coupa la tête d'un geste vif. L'oiseau était déjà reparti, alors que Thranduil, étrangement, avait voulu le remercier. Idée totalement saugrenue n'est-il pas ? Et pourtant, le roi des elfes le sentait, quelque chose était à l'oeuvre, dans le plus grand secret des peuples d'Arda. Brilthor arriva en courant, et déclara quelque peu essoufflé :

« Le faucon du Seigneur Celeborn est arrivé aujourd'hui. Les troupes du Roi Eomer ont subi de lourdes pertes. L'ennemi a sorti des armes de jets d'une puissance inouïe. Les Seigneurs Haldir, Gandalf et le Seigneur Celeborn sont arrivés à temps pour éviter le massacre. Mais le pire reste à venir …..

\- Dès que nous aurons nettoyé cette partie-ci de la forêt, je demanderai à mon fils de prendre la relève. Tu resteras avec lui jeune Brilthor, et veilleras sur sa vie, comme si c'était la mienne ! Gloredhel restera avec vous. Aredhel et moi-même prendrons assez d'hommes pour les rejoindre. Je pense que le gros des troupes de notre ennemi surgira là où les Seigneurs sont réunis. Et je compte bien là-dessus. J'en ai assez de ces combats harassants, il est temps de mener une offensive qui mettra fin à cette guerre. Frappons un grand coup, même si c'est le dernier ! Déclara Thranduil de plus en plus impatient d'en finir.

Ses contacts télépathiques avec son âme soeur avaient été moins fréquents. Pour cause en premier lieu des affrontements incessants qui jalonnaient son quotidien, mais aussi, l'état de son amante, qui se dégradait il le savait, de jour en jour. Elle était comme la fleur sur le déclin, et il ne supporterait pas de la laisser seule là-bas plus que nécessaire. Une autre vague d'ennemi surgit dans les bois, et les lames s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau. Tout ceci semblait ne jamais finir. Après des heures et des heures qui semblaient s'éterniser, les frontières elfiques furent nettoyées, et à nouveau à leur place. A l'orée des bois, les tas de cadavres de leurs ennemis brûlaient en offrant une odeur âcre et insoutenable. Monté sur son cerf, Thranduil regardait son fils avec fierté. Cette lueur d'orgueil paternel réchauffa le coeur du prince, qui se jura d'être plus que digne de cela. Thranduil leur avait expliqué leurs plans, et même si ils étaient réticents à l'idée de laisser partir leur souverain, nul n'osa contredire ses ordres. Encore moins maintenant, alors qu'il se dressait devant eux, vêtu de son armure. Son regard de glace embrassait l'assemblée avec une puissance millénaire qui les fit tous frissonner. Royal, majestueux, magnifique, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube nimbaient sa chevelure d'incendies chatoyants.

« Je vous ferai honneur _Adar_ , fit Legolas en s'approchant de lui en posant le poing sur le coeur en signe de salut ».

Un mince sourire tira les traits austères de son père, qui se pencha en avant pour prendre ce poing si respectueusement posé. Il lui offrit une étreinte fraternelle et chaleureuse comme rarement il lui avait donné durant son existence. Les regards souverains se croisèrent, se choquèrent, s'embrassèrent, et Thranduil déclara :

« Ma fierté tu la fais déjà mon fils. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Je sais que tu protègeras ce qui est nôtre. Que tu sauras prendre les décisions les plus justes. Je pars l'esprit serein ….. ».

Legolas sentit une boule atrocement brûlante lui serrer le larynx, tandis que tout un tas d'émotions puissantes venaient le chambouler sans ménagement. Encore une fois, les mots lui manquèrent. Ce qui ne fut pas plus mal songea-t-il, tant il ne voulait pas faire honte à son roi en cet instant. Les doigts fortement arrimés au bras de l'autre, ils échangèrent bien des choses muettes, mais qui leur gonfla le coeur d'un nouveau courage. La voix un peu chevrotante, Legolas finit par dire :

« Ramenez-la _Adar_ …. saine et sauve si possible …. je ... ».

Mais il n'en dit pas d'avantage. Thranduil était conscient de l'attachement de Legolas pour celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et bien qu'il aurait pu en prendre ombrage, il savait que cela était inutile. Le lien télépathique qui les unissait, valait toutes les preuves ou mots du monde. Thranduil hocha la tête, et jura :

« Oui _ion-nin_ … je te le promets … A présent préparez-vous à combattre comme vous n'avez jamais combattu. Il riva son regard sur ses soldats, et déclara d'une voix d'airain, préparez-vous à combattre pour défendre le futur … nôtre futur ! Défendez ce monde qui est le nôtre ! Défendez les valeurs que nous avons toujours su élever en son sein ! Défendez la Lumière ! Jusqu'à ce que les Ténèbres même vous engloutissent ! Nous nous retrouverons ici, ou sur les Rivages Blancs ! »

L'épée de Thranduil étincela sous les premiers rayons de soleil qui enveloppèrent le monde. Son cerf cabra, voilant le ciel de sa majestueuse ramure, et les hommes entonnèrent en même temps un cri guerrier qui fit trembler toute la forêt. Puis, prenant la direction du Sud, Thranduil cria en sollicitant sa monture « En avant ! Nos alliés ont besoin de nous ! Ne manquons pas l'appel quand le destin de notre monde se décidera ! ». Alors l'armée à cheval prit la route australe, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui se mêla aux quelques fumerolles des feux encore vivants. Thranduil lança son cerf en pleine course. Le temps leur était compté. Pire, il savait qu'il devait LA retrouver au plus vite.

.

* * *

.

Le remue-ménage incessant animait le coeur de la terre tel une ruche hyperactive. Alexandra les avait vu terminer leurs machines de mort, puis les tirer à leur suite, lentement et sûrement, jusqu'au moment fatidique où elles jailliraient de la terre pour faire leur oeuvre. Un carnage pur et simple. Plus ou moins sagement, elle avait écouté les consignes de Thranduil, se tenant en retrait, faisant le moins de vagues possibles. Il viendrait la chercher, il le lui avait dit, mais l'air satisfait qui mangeait le visage de Seth en cet instant, fit vaciller ses bonnes résolutions. Les mouvements incessants de son armée remuaient les relents fétides qui habillaient les galeries. Avec le temps, elle s'y était faite, mais aujourd'hui, cette odeur de pourriture lui pénétrait les narines, les poumons, jusqu'à s'incruster à même ses pores. Depuis son altercation avec Maeglin, des migraines lancinantes ne la quittaient plus. Malgré les bons soins et les remèdes de Tilda, ces satanés maux de tête finissaient de l'user. Une bruit métallique infernal claqua dans l'air, tandis qu'un des canons était descellé de son support pour atterrir sur le chariot de bois et de métal qui servirait à le manoeuvrer.

 _« Encore un …. ils vont se faire massacrer ….. je ne sais ce qui se trame réellement au dehors, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment …. comment pourraient-ils lutter contre cela ? Même les murs de Minas Tirith ne feront pas le poids …. Thranduil où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? »_ pensa-t-elle douloureusement tandis que Seth avançait d'un pas guilleret vers elle. Nul doute que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ne serait pas de bon augure.

Elle surplombait les fourneaux, postée sur le palier du grand escalier en colimaçon qu'arborait le sein de la montagne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus se mêler à ceux qui allaient répandre la mort et la désolation. Elle avait bien assez ait de mal ainsi. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de quérir un quelconque réconfort, elle frissonna malgré la chaleur ambiante. Seth gravit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, et s'exclama, tout sourire :

« Le Roi Eomer et ses Rohirrim savent ce qu'il en coûte de se heurter à mes forces ! Ils ont réussi à repousser la première ligne grâce aux elfes, mais nous allons revenir, encore mieux armés. Bientôt ils capituleront, ou disparaîtront ! Vous devriez vois ça Alexandra ! Ce n'est pas une guerre tant la victoire est simple, et ce en partie, grâce à vous ! »

Il lui saisit les épaules de ses mains puissantes, la secouant légèrement pour la congratuler. La bile lui monta dans la gorge, tant le dégoût que cette situation lui inspirait, lui mâchait les organes. Il la lâcha, et rivant son attention sur ses forces armées, il reprit :

« Ce ne sera plus long, l'heure est proche. Nous allons bientôt passer à l'étape la plus palpitante de cette histoire : la reconstruction ! Venez ! Nous allons fêter cela ! »

 _« Vas te faire foutre ! Si tu crois que j'ai le coeur à manger ou même boire en cet instant …. Thranduil par les Valar, où es-tu ? »_ ragea-t-elle presque en refoulant les larmes brûlantes qui lui attaquaient les yeux. Un désespoir abyssal l'engloutissait peu à peu, et sa solitude actuelle, ressemblait à un océan où elle se noyait inexorablement. Suivant Seth comme une automate, elle gravit derrière lui le grand escalier qui menait aux hauteurs. Même les plaintes apeurées des captives ne l'atteignaient plus. Quelque chose en elle était en train de mourir, et c'était son humanité. A force d'errer dans cet enfer, elle avait peur d'y perdre son âme. Toute la lumière qui aurait pu un jour la façonner.

.

* * *

.

Les yeux clairs de Maeglin ne se détachaient pas de sa silhouette longiligne. Il remua les doigts de sa main gauche, et le mal qui y perça le fit grimacer. Les feux des forges se reflétaient en un incendie de haine dans ses iris déments. Il avait donné ses ordres, envoyé ses hommes où il le fallait. En parfaits soldats, ils feraient ce qu'il y avait à faire, sans se soucier de sa présence … ou son absence. Leur Maître était allé trop loin. Et là que tous avaient leurs visages pointés dans la direction des affrontements, personne ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se tramait en arrière. Dans un avenir très proche, Seth disparaîtrait, et sa fouine d'humaine avec lui. Mais avant, il se ferait un point d'honneur à la réduire en pièce. Morceau par morceau. La faire sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total, ou la folie. Il attendrait, patiemment, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette guerre tombait bien au final. Elle lui donnait un camouflage inespéré, et évinçait par la même les ennemis extérieurs qui pouvaient se dresser contre lui. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, tout était des plus parfait. Il bondit du rocher où il était posé, et se tapit dans les ombres, louvoyant comme un chat guettant sa proie.

.

* * *

.

Seth la fixait, pendant qu'elle même se perdait dans les méandres hypnotiques des vagues mercure ondoyant dans la fiole. Le Maître s'était mis à l'aise. Vêtu d'un habit d'intérieur moins formel, il buvait lentement le breuvage magique que Saroumane lui avait légué. Ainsi donc, le moment qu'elle redoutait était là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela en franchissant le seuil de ses appartements. Elle ne pouvait deviner que « fêter la victoire » pour lui, voulait dire : lui faire cadeau d'une part de son immortalité. Si l'idée fut tentante un bref instant en pensant à son époux elfique, elle fut vite refroidie par les arguments de Seth. Il ne s'était pas caché de ses réflexions morbides concernant le devenir du Haut Roi des Elfes. Bien évidemment, au lieu de l'abattre dans un chagrin des plus abyssal, ceci anima en elle un brasier destructeur. Evoquer la mort de Thranduil était la pire erreur tactique qu'il pouvait faire.

« Cela ne va pas vous tuer ! Dit-il soudain, presque goguenard. Vous serez juste un peu déstabilisée les premières heures, mais après, vous vous sentirez pétrie d'une force et d'une vigueur incroyables !

\- Je refuse …. répondit-elle simplement en repoussant d'une main lasse le flacon ainsi offert ».

Le verre glissa lentement sur le bois lisse de la table, et Seth arrêta de consommer son breuvage maudit. Ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes, tant la surprise était grande, il fronça les sourcils, et déclara, plus surpris qu'autre chose :

« Comment peut-on refuser l'immortalité ?! Avez-vous donc perdu la tête ?!

\- Qui sait … à force de côtoyer des déments, la raison a peut-être fui mon esprit … rétorqua-t-elle avec un étrange rictus, qui là oui, aurait pu passer pour fou.

\- Vous me décevez Alexandra. Après tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble ici, je pensais que vous seriez plus à même de comprendre. Je ne perds cependant pas espoir. Quand tout sera fini, je gage que vous serez plus raisonnable, car vous verrez l'importance de la tâche colossale qui s'offrira à Nous …. »

Elle serra le poing gauche sous la table, se plantant les ongles dans la chair. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce Nous, cela la renvoyait indubitablement vers Thranduil, et les promesses de bonheur qu'ils s'étaient faites.

 _« Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai ! Jamais ! Plutôt crever ! »_ aboya son esprit frondeur. La colère se mit à exécuter un ballet lugubre avec la tristesse. Ils s'offrirent une farandole aliénée dans son crâne douloureux. Son ire embraserait tout ici avant d'abdiquer totalement. Elle s'en fit le serment. Seth secoua la tête, l'air réellement navré. Il se leva de son fauteuil de Seigneur d'un autre temps, et posant le flacon vide devant lui sur la table, il renifla, et énonça quelque peu pensif :

« Nous en rediscuterons dans quelques temps, Alexandra. M'est d'avis que vous reviendrez sur votre décision …. et peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ….. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta les appartements. Alexandra se douta qu'il allait parader au milieu de ses troupes, ou superviser l'envoi de ses nouvelles armes. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre l'imaginer, lui devenait insupportable. Une fois seule, elle saisit le flacon, et le jeta au travers de la pièce en criant. Le verre se brisa sur le mur d'en face, épandant le liquide argenté sur la pierre froide. Tilda émergea de derrière la porte de la chambre, et le bruit de ses chaînes se fit entendre avant même qu'elle ne la voie. L'esclave s'approcha d'elle, et Alexandra la toisa un long moment, avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le tablier. Aussi pitoyablement qu'une enfant ayant tout perdu. La belle brune vint vers elle, et sans émettre un seul son, la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Telle la mère consolant sa fille. D'abord sur la réserve, Alexandra finit par l'étreindre et elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée Tilda …. tellement désolée …. en venant ici je pensais pouvoir changer les choses ….

\- Tu auras essayé Alexandra …. fit Tilda la gorge nouée ».

La peine de son amie la chamboulait totalement. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'effondrer. Personne ici ne l'avait encore jamais vu s'écrouler de la sorte, et cela avait quelque chose de terriblement poignant. Un trait de lave traversa son crâne, et la voix de Thranduil émergea dans ce flot de sentiments néfastes qui étaient en train de l'entamer peu à peu.

 _« Alexandra !_ Le timbre était inquiet.

\- _Thranduil ?! Que …._

\- _Ecoute !_ La coupa-t-il d'un ton impérieux. _Tiens-toi prête, je viens te chercher !_

\- _Me chercher ?! Mais …. et la guerre ?!_ s'alarma-t-elle d'un seul coup ».

Avant même qu'il ne réponde, l'esprit de Thranduil lui envoya des images effroyables de morts, de destruction insupportables. Des images qui firent écho à ses propres souvenirs, et qui la glacèrent jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. Elle avait totalement échoué. Cette vérité la gifla si violemment, qu'elle en fut déboussolée un instant. Ainsi donc, malgré les combats, la souffrance; tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, ici aussi, dans ce monde, elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. A présent, des paysages verdoyants avec la forêt en bordure, défilaient dans sa tête. Elle entendit le souffle du cerf de Thranduil, le bruit du galop de la bête, accompagné d'un autre. Il était en route. Tout prêt même. Elle reconnut la forêt de Fangorn sur sa droite, en lisière de son champ de vision. Et que trouverait-il à son arrivée ? Une armée qui l'écraserait aussi facilement qu'un insecte sous une semelle.

 _« Tiens bon meleth ! Je viens te chercher, tu en as assez fait là-bas. Et chose encore plus importante à mes yeux, nous serons à nouveau ensemble. Je ne saurai me défaire de ta présence sans même t'avoir revu ! »_

Ces quelques mots firent redoubler ses pleurs, tant elle comprenait à présent, qu'il serait impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Essayant de canaliser le chagrin qui la faisait littéralement trembler, elle répondit simplement :

 _« Oui amour …. je t'attends …. sois prudent …. »_.

Le coeur du roi se réchauffa sous ces paroles, tandis que celui de son humaine volait en éclats. Elle rompit tout contact avant qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tilda lui caressa la tête un instant, et se penchant vers son oreille, elle lui souffla :

« Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose ».

Alexandra se leva et la suivit mollement, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Puis son visage eut une drôle de moue quand elle vit Tilda s'approcher d'une commode et pointer du doigt un objet.

« Il ne l'a pas repris quand il s'est changé. Ses nouvelles victoires, et l'euphorie des prochaines ont du lui brouiller l'esprit ... émit Tilda justement ».

Alexandra sourit malgré elle. Venant près du meuble, dans cette chambre à demie éclairée par les bougies et les meurtrières, elle saisit le révolver qui avait été négligemment oublié. Caressant le mélange de métal et de carbone qui le faisait, elle se surprit de ressentir un tel bonheur, un tel soulagement, en le glissant entre ses doigts. Toutes ses capacités semblèrent lui revenir d'un seul coup. Comme si une douche glacée venait de lui remettre les idées en ordres. Seth avait en effet gagné, mais jamais elle ne tolérerait que Thranduil, ou ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés, soient sacrifiés inutilement. Se redressant, elle fit à Tilda « Pousse-toi ». Visant l'anneau massif qui retenait les chaînes dans un coin de la chambre, près de la maigre couche de l'esclave, elle tira. Le bruit de tonnerre fit sursauter et crier la belle femme qui se tenait à présent derrière elle. Les maillons sautèrent dans un son clair. Ils se déversèrent sur le sol, tel un serpent vaincu qui recroquevilleraient ses anneaux monstrueux. Alexandra expliqua en lui saisissant les épaules de façon drue :

« Ecoute-moi bien Tilda. Ceci est de la plus haute importance. Je vais te laisser cette arme ici. Si Maeglin ou Seth, ou Shagol, ou quiconque d'autre attente quoi que ce soit envers toi, n'hésite pas et tire ! Fais-lui sauter la tête, ou tout ce qui se trouve à ta portée ! Compris ?! Les pupilles dilatées de crainte, tant elle pouvait déceler la résolution d'Alexnadra, elle hocha la tête en silence. Dès que tu le peux, fuis ! Cours et ne te retournes pas ! Je vais te donner un plan, suis-le à la lettre ! Une fois que l'explosion aura eu lieu, les accès seront ouverts. Pus aucune grille n'obstruera le passage normalement. As-tu compris ?! »

Le ton d'Alexandra était sec, rugueux, et Tilda enregistrait la moitié des informations, mais elle hocha à nouveau la tête en silence. La terrienne fit volte-face et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin, puis récoltant des bouts de cuirs, et du charbon, elle enfonça tout ceci dans ses poches. Il était temps. L'animation de la guerre couvrirait ses faits et gestes. Nul ne se douterait de ses intentions. Elle fourra le parchemin dans la main droite de Tilda, puis venant l'embrasser dans une franche accolade, elle dit à voix basse en lui encadrant le visage des mains :

« Merci pour tout ma belle. Si on ne se revoit pas, je te souhaite une vie merveilleusement longue et heureuse ! ».

Tilda accrocha ses phalanges à celles d'Alexandra, mais elle s'arracha à son étreinte, disparaissant derrière la porte. Elle laissa une femme tétanisée derrière, à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose claire qui s'extirpait de son orage de pensées, c'était que Seth allait se trouvait face à une grande déconvenue. Et que la vengeance de cette humaine, allait faire trembler le coeur même de la terre.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait vu juste. Nul ne faisait attention à elle. Passant par les gueules béantes des fourneaux; elle subtilisa une braise incandescente. Accroupie dans les ombres projetées d'une des matrices de la fonderie, elle déplia le cuir, posa le charbon dessus, puis cala la braise dedans. Soufflant un peu sur le charbon incandescent, elle attendit qu'un fin filet de fumée s'élève, puis elle les enveloppa. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas totalement refermer la petite bourse de cuir. Laissant l'espace suffisant pour que ça puisse respirer. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir du tunnel totalement saine et sauve. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus laisser traîner les choses. Prenant le sens inverse de la plupart des courses qui agitaient les boyaux terrestres, elle prit la direction du Nord, sans se soucier plus que cela d'être vue. La chance lui sourit pour une fois. Elle passa des grappes d'orques et de soldats en armures. Nul ne s'intéressa à elle. Ses rangers fermement accrochées au sol pourtant glissant, il lui semblait que des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, pour lui offrir une agilité surhumaine. Idhril était là, quelque part, et ressurgissait au bon moment. L'essence de son âme elfique tendait à recouvrer le chemin de sa conscience actuelle. Lui donnant des aptitudes un peu plus accrues. Arda venait-elle à son aide ? Les Valar ne l'avaient-ils pas oubliée ? Passant d'innombrables coudes et goulets tortueux, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit tant recherché. Elle bloqua sa respiration et fit attention de ne pas trop inspirer de ce gaz mortifère. Elle ne risquait pourtant pas grand chose, car les aérations étaient suffisantes pour lui éviter tel drame. Mais ses migraines persistantes lui intimèrent la précaution. Elle n'osa même pas prendre le temps de regarder au-dehors, la lumière crue qui parvenait jusqu'à elle, trahissait pourtant un jour fabuleusement beau. Elle secoua la tête, transpirante, fatiguée, elle oblitéra tout ce qui la détournait de sa tache. La douleur dans son crâne, le manque d'oxygène qui noyait ses poumons, ses muscles gourds, ses doigts suintant la transpiration qui glissaient sur le cordon de cuir. Elle attacha la bourse au-dessus du trou qu'elle avait fait des jours plus tôt, puis, sortant sa lame, elle prit le pas de gratter un peu le fond de la pochette de fortune. La fumée sortant du sac se fit plus vive, et elle sut que tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle eut la folle idée de rester là, et d'attendre la fin. Pourquoi s'enfuir ou lutter au final ? Mais l'image de l'Arbre Blanc et du Grand Chêne se plaquèrent dans sa tête endolorie, et des milliers de voix semblèrent l'appeler. Non. Pas maintenant. Elle expira le gaz carbonique qui saturait ses poumons, tendait qu'elle rebroussait chemin. L'air tiède des cavernes, aussi vicié soient-ils, emplirent à nouveau sa cage thoracique, et elle prit plaisir à inspirer. Elle croisa quelques nains égarés, qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle fonça, courut de toutes les forces qui lui étaient permises d'avoir. Elle se surprit de sa vélocité, car elle atteignit les hauts fourneaux avant que la « bombe » n'explose. N'attendant pas plus d'explications, elle arriva au grand escalier, commençant sérieusement à se poser des questions sur son dispositif. La réplique lui vint peu de temps après. Les braises rougeoyantes avaient atteint leur but. Brûlant le cuir elle finirent par l'enflammer, et la bourse chuta sur la conduite. La réaction en chaîne fût immédiate. Une colonne de feu embrasa tout sur son passage. Alimentée par les courants frais de l'extérieur qui s'engouffraient à travers les tunnels à vive allure. Un jet de flammes corrosives parcourut les mètres et les kilomètres dans une vitesse folle. Brûlant, consumant, saccageant tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui barrer le passage. Telle l'eau s'insinuant à travers la roche, le feu en fit autant. Des explosions immenses dues à la poudre et aux machines touchées par l'incendie, suivies de beuglements atroces, s'élevèrent. Firent trembler la terre. Absolument tout finit totalement rasé par l'enfer qui s'élevait. Un affolement général happa tous ceux qui étaient encore à l'intérieur. Ils se bousculèrent, se piétinèrent, s'entretuèrent. Valides ou à moitié calcinés. Une odeur infecte de chairs brûlées s'éleva dans la cheminée de la montagne. Des flammes s'ensuivirent, léchant tout sur leur chemin. Alexandra sentit la chaleur remonter jusque elle. Ardente comme la mort. Elle se plaqua sur les marches en se jetant en avant, et se colla contre le mur. Tous ceux qui ne firent pas comme elle, se trouvèrent emportés par l'incandescente attaque. Un Uruk-Haï s'effondra non loin, et elle le vit se contorsionner dans un brasier impitoyable. Il expira son dernier souffle dans un gargarisme ignoble, tandis que son sang bouillait en lui. Elle se plaqua une main sur le nez, pour échapper aux vapeurs toxiques, mais aussi pour atténuer l'odeur infernale qui saturait l'air. Elle entendit les cris des femmes plus hauts. Prisonnières de leur cage, elles mourraient sans espoir d'en réchapper. C'est alors que dans cet enfer, elle entendit la voix puissante de Thranduil percer les ténèbres amarantes. Et cet appel n'avait rien de télépathique.

.

* * *

.

Les lignes ennemies ne cessaient de progresser. Malgré le courage, la vaillance, la force du désespoir, les armes lourdes faisaient trop de ravages. La cavalerie si fière du Rohan n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quant aux Elfes et aux Nains, nul ne pourrait sainement dire, qu'ils n'avaient pas payé leur tribu à cette folle guerre. Qui semblait, après maints jours de combats acharnés, perdue d'avance. Le Meara d'Eomer continuait malgré tout à piaffer d'impatience, accompagné dans son ballet agile, des pas de Gripoil qui lui aussi, faisait preuve d'une bravoure à toute épreuve.

« Nous ne passerons pas la nuit Gandalf …. émit Eomer une boule fichée dans la gorge et le ventre. L'appréhension de la mort était à la fois affligeante, mais teintée d'une euphorie morbide.

\- Il me semble en effet, que le sort ne joue pas en notre faveur, répondit sombrement le Mage Blanc. Son regard gris aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie se posa sur le roi des Rohirrim, et un sourire bienveillant déforma sa barbe entachée de sang. Mais les miracles existent Eomer fils d'Éomund, n'appelons pas ainsi la mort, si elle daigne nous épargner ….

\- Je ne crains hélas qu'elle soit bel et bien à nos portes depuis des jours Mithrandir. Nul besoin de l'invoquer, elle se tient fièrement devant nous, tel le bourreau implacable qu'elle est !

\- Alors devons-nous déposer les armes ?

\- Ho que non ! Il me faudra le corps broyé et la tête aliénée, avant que je demande la reddition ! Jamais je n'abdiquerai devant des monstres de métal ! S'exclama Eomer en secouant l'épée qu'il avait à bout de bras, dans un geste conquérant.

\- Bien … en ce cas ….. s'amusa quelque peu Gandalf avant de tirer Glamdring de son fourreau ».

Les hommes restant qui les entouraient dans une masse compacte, raccourcirent leurs rênes, mettant leurs chevaux de bataille en formation. Les autres extirpèrent leurs armes de leur étui. Une clameur guerrière s'éleva, tandis qu'à une centaines de toises d'eux, se dressait la horde barbare qui n'attendait que le signal pour les achever. Eomer leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'azur serait un linceul magnifique, et ce jour, parfait pour mourir glorieux. Ses pensées allèrent vers le Gondor et ses amis. Puis plus au Nord, à l'Eryn Lasgalen et les elfes sylvestres. Les Sindar se tenaient un peu plus loin sous l'égide de Celeborn et Haldir. Ils hochèrent la tête quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous combattraient jusqu'à la fin. Eomer enfila son cimier, contrôlant sa main pour qu'elle ne tremble de trop. Puis une fois prêt, il donna les ordres pour passer à l'offensive. Nul besoin de retarder l'inévitable. Les soldats et les chevaux se lancèrent en avant. Dévalant les collines, s'engouffrant dans les modestes vallons qui les sillonnaient. L'armée de Seth émit un beuglement de contentement à l'unissons, tandis que les premiers impacts des boulets de canons commençaient leur fauche infernale. Après des minutes sans espoir, Eomer vit les engins de sièges s'élever tel un mur infranchissable. Mais téméraire, il lança sa monture toujours plus vite, jusqu'au point d'impact, jusqu'à la rupture. Les orques agrippèrent les harnachements de cuir, et firent basculer son coursier. La chute l'ébranla, mais la rage au ventre il se redressa, son cheval blessé continuant lui aussi à combattre à ses côtés. Il ne compta plus le nombre de cadavres qu'ils laissèrent autours d'eux. La fatigue commençait à les envelopper. Ses muscles le tiraient, le faisaient souffrir mille tourments, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Tant qu'un souffle animerait ses poumons, il lutterait. Puis vint le moment étrange entre flottement et pure lucidité, où la mort semblait si naturelle, qu'il baissa les bras, tandis que la vague toujours plus grandissante de leurs ennemis s'avançait. Que les canons transformaient ses terres en un chaotique cimetière. Puis, un vrombissement colossal secoua les os même de la terre qui accueillait leur guerre de forcenés. Tous se figèrent, alliés, ennemis, chevaux. Les corbeaux et les vautours qui tournoyaient malgré tout au-dessus d'eux, s'en allèrent à tire d'ailes. Soudain, une explosion phénoménale déchira le terrain, à l'endroit même où les canons émergeaient des entrailles de la terre, telle une harde d'insectes pullulants. D'immenses flammes jaunes s'élevèrent dans les airs, accompagnées de gerbes d'étincelles titanesques, alors que les armes se volatilisaient en un concert assourdissant de déflagrations. L'armée ennemie fut touchée à l'arrière ligne, tandis que le fléau igné passait d'une arme à l'autre grâce aux porte-flammes qui prenaient feu presque instantanément. Ils propagèrent l'incendie à travers leurs hommes, accentuant le pouvoir destructeur des éruptions. Les mines arborant un air des plus hagard, tous virent au loin, le même déchaînement de fureur se produire. Des colonnes de flamme s'élevaient tel des geysers impatients et voraces. Extirpant du ventre de la terre le mal calciné qui la gangrénait. Gandalf et les elfes constatèrent que le phénomène salvateur se propageait comme une traînée de poudre, et au loin, bien plus à l'Ouest, les Montagnes Blanches crachaient une fumée noire et opaque que nul n'arriva à expliquer. Le Mage Blanc, eut un sourire tiré, et murmura en comprenant peu à peu la situation « Et bien mon amie … il me semble que vous venez de nous sauver la mise …. puissiez-vous vous sortir de cet enfer ... ». La lame d'un orque résistant vint claquer le métal de Glamdring, et tous, fourmillant d'une nouvelle assurance, finirent d'avaler l'armée de Seth. Leurs armes miroitant la lumière, sous le flamboiement victorieux qui venait de les sauver.

.

* * *

.

Tilda tenait encore l'arme dans ses mains. Tétanisée, tremblante, elle finit par la reposer sur la commode. Elle qui avait tant espéré se défaire de ses chaînes, se sentait nue et à la merci de tout à présent. Un million de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et rien de clair n'arrivait à en sortir. Le départ soudain d'Alexandra et son plan insensé la déboussolaient. Cela faisait à présent près d'une heure qu'elle ne bougeait presque pas. Le son de son coeur affolé battant la chamade comme seul compagnon. Dépliant le poing, elle daigna enfin regarder le plan, et il lui sembla que les traits s'entremêlaient pour ne pas être lus. Tremblante, elle essaya de se concentrer pour comprendre et sortir, mais l'affolement l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Son sang se glaça quand elle entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir. La stature de Seth se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle glissa le parchemin dans la profonde poche de sa robe, et lui fit front. Essouflé, Seth balaya l'espace du regard, et voyant l'arme sans trop faire cas de son esclave si docile, il s'exclama en avalant les mètres d'un pas ample :

« Ha ! Je me disais bien que je l'avais laissé ici ! Il m'aurait manqué en ce jour de victoire ! ».

Tilda l'observait sans bouger. Transie par la peur. Ne voulant rien trahir de ce qu'il se tramait. La plus discrète et effacée possible, ce qui sembla bien marcher. Seth rangea l'arme dans sa cotte de cuir noir, et s'apprêta à repartir quand il vit son précieux coffret à élixir toujours ouvert, et posé sur la petite table ronde qui siégeait à côté d'une grande armoire. Il eut une mou critique en voyant cela, et rivant ses yeux de mercure sur Tilda, il la morigéna quelque peu :

« Tu pourrais ranger un peu ! Tu n'as que ça à faire de tes journée ! »

Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il s'aperçut réellement de l'état de sa servante. Pâle comme la mort, tremblotante, tenant à peine debout. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une ombre émergea dans sa vision périphérique. Fuselé comme une lame, le profil de Maeglin s'invita sans vergogne dans sa chambre. Seth eut une étrange appréhension, comme si le baiser froid de la mort venait soudainement de le frôler. Les iris aigue-marine de Maeglin le fixait avec l'intensité d'une prédateur. Tel le lion feignant la désinvolture avant l'attaque, il se glissa dans les appartements sans dire un seul mot. Seuls ses yeux étaient braqués sur Seth, le toisant avec un mépris et une rage sans borne. Etudiant la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait, il évolua jusqu'au coffre, et posant un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'objet ainsi exposé, un sourire féroce déforma son parfait visage. Seth comprit avant même qu'il ne bouge le petit doigt. Il sortit le révolver d'Alexandra de dessous le cuir, puis enlevant le cran de sûreté, il mit Maeglin en ligne de mire. L'elfe se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée. Son rictus démentiel fit frissonner les deux humains.

« Je te conseille de viser autre chose que ma main si tu veux t'en sortir vivant cette fois-ci …. menaça Maeglin dans un grognement de fauve.

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai ta sale gueule dans le viseur, répondit calmement Seth ».

Deux prédateurs se jaugeant avant l'affrontement. La tension qui s'éleva dans la pièce devint palpable. Dans un geste vif, presque invisible à l'oeil mortel, Maeglin renversa le coffre et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, épandant ses fioles précieuses, qui se brisèrent instantanément sous le choc. D'abord horrifié, Seth fixa les vestiges de son immortalité qui s'étalait à présent pitoyablement à ses pieds. Mu par une soudaine folie, il se jeta à genoux pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Maeglin en profita pour lui foncer dessus. Seth vit plus son ombre que son corps. Il fit un mouvement sur le côté, et le coup de feu partit tout seul alors que l'elfe lui assénait un coup violent dans le thorax. Il déchanta vite quand Maeglin s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le toucher. Ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Tilda hurla, et les deux homme firent attention à sa présence.

« Aide-moi au lieu de hurler comme ça ! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est ton unique chance d'améliorer ton quotidien ?! Fit alors Maeglin

\- Ne l'écoutes pas Tilda ! Se défendit Seth le souffle court, comprenant le manège de son nouvel ennemi. Si tu fais ça, ce sera pire !

\- Ho non, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais j'ai un certain code de l'honneur. Ceux qui m'aident, s'en voient … récompensés. Je te promets de te libérer de tes chaînes et de te laisser partir si tu m'aides Tilda ! Tu sais qu'un elfe tient toujours parole ! assura Maeglin une flamme déterminée brasillant dans ses prunelles claires ».

Tilda, qui se tenait dans le dos de Seth, ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout se passait trop vite. Et où était Alexandra ? Avait-elle réussi ? Et si elle avait échoué, quel serait son salut à elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Attachée, séquestrée, violée même parfois. Si il existait ne serait-ce qu'une chance, elle devait la saisir. Seth ne lui avait jamais rien donné. Au contraire. Il l'avait toujours traité comme une esclave, une moins que rien. Il la pensait tellement sans défense, si fragile et impuissante. Elle bougea les bras, et le bruit avilissant de ses chaînes se fit entendre. Ses yeux noirs s'enflammèrent à la vu des maillons, et avant que Seth ne puisse soupçonner quoi que ce soit, elle s'empara de ses entraves, et dans un geste vif les enroula autours du cou de son bourreau. Le faciès de Maeglin s'illumina d'un sourire sadique. Seth se sentit partir en arrière, les chaînes saisissant sa nuque tels les anneaux d'un constricteur. Par réflexe, il porta les mains à sa gorge pour se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle. Se débattit, faisant vaciller le corps frêle de Tilda de façon dangereuse. Elle ne pesait rien face à lui. Pensant pouvoir s'extirper de cette situation malencontreuse, il vit Maeglin se pencher sur lui, et lui asséner un coup de poing dans le plexus qui lui coupa à nouveau le souffle. La strangulation plus le coup lui firent perdre ses moyens. Allait-il mourir ainsi ? Aussi stupidement ? Trahi, humilié même, par les deux êtres qui lui étaient en ce monde, le plus proches. Son sang tapait dans ses tempes, tandis que la fureur de survivre empoignait tous ses membres. Il trouva la force de se redresser, mais Tilda affermit sa prise. Il attrapa ses avant-bras durement, les serrant au poing de lui fragiliser les os, mais la belle brune ne lâcherait pas. Ne lâcherait plus. Toutes ces années martyres l'enflammant comme un démon gangréné. Malgré la torture de ses os sur le point de céder, elle serra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente même plus ses doigts, ses bras, son anatomie toute entière. Tout d'un coup un tremblement de terre incroyable secoua la montagne. Au loin, dans les profondeurs obscures, les bruits des explosions gargarisaient comme les remous d'un estomac affamé. Les trois furent déstabilisés. Mais aucun ne bougea. Restant sur leurs positions. Seth sentit son corps se relâcher, à bout de forces; à bout de souffle. Allait-elle lui offrir, dans un élan de miséricorde, un sursis ? Non. Les maillons des chaînes s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans ses chairs, la broyant, l'entamant. Du sang se mit à suinter alors que des craquements sinistres s'élevaient dans le tumulte orageux qui faisait vaciller sa forteresse. Sa fin proche n'empêchait pourtant pas son esprit de se poser des questions. La silhouette floue de Maeglin s'avança peu à peu, telle l'ombre de la mort venant le chercher. Cet elfe n'avait apparemment pas l'air de se soucier du cataclysme qui mettaient en branle l'intégrité même de la montagne. Puis, un maigre sourire habilla ses lèvres quand il entendit le fracas de sa porte d'entrée, et la voix d'Alexandra hélant le nom de sa servante. Un dernier éclair de lucidité anima sa conscience, quand il comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Dans la dernière expiration qui lui fût permis de donner, il la vit, telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Nimbée d'une aura verte tirant sur un blanc divin. Peut-être que la magie en ce monde, existait bien, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Les braises tourbillonnantes s'élevaient comme un ballet de lucioles intrépides et insatiables. Envahissant tout. Enflammant tout ce qui avait le malheur d'entrer en contact avec elles. Encore secouée par l'explosion, Alexandra regarda en contrebas, cherchant désespérément d'où pouvait provenir l'appel. « Thranduil ! » s'époumona-t-elle afin d'essayer de passer au-dessus du vacarme ambiant. Elle toussa, se redressa lentement, mettant un bout de tissu sur son nez pour filtrer l'air. Les fumées noires chargées de métal en fusion et autres éléments inflammables, obscurcissait tout. Toussant à nouveau, elle plaqua son dos contre la paroi qui suintait de plus en plus sous la chaleur. Comme si la roche se mettait à saigner. La peur se saisit d'elle, comme réalisant seulement maintenant, dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Pire. Dans quoi elle avait apparemment amené son âme soeur. Thranduil passa la barrière opaque du nuage nocif. Son armure et sa chevelure d'un blond flirtant avec le blanc, étincelant malgré la pénombre rougeoyante. Un instant elle resta figé devant cette apparition quasi divine. L'elfe balaya de ses yeux clairs l'espace devant lui, et ses iris d'un bleu magnifique, s'écarquillèrent, saisis par la surprise et le bonheur. Quelques orques remontaient la coursive pour essayer de se frayer un chemin dans les hauteurs, afin de sauver leur peau. Aredhel, légèrement en retrait les taillada avec un plaisir non feint. Les elfes n'avaient pas l'air aussi incommodés qu'elle par les fumerolles qui les encerclaient. Dans cette apocalypse, les deux amants se fixèrent un instant, comme si le monde qui partait en ruines autours d'eux, n'existait plus. Près de deux mois à présent qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, plus approchés physiquement. Le roi des elfes traversa les quelques marches qui les séparaient dans un mouvement leste et la démarche ample. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'arrêta net. La détailla comme essayant de se convaincre de sa présence. L'un comme l'autre, tant de fois réunis dans l'autre plan, avaient du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient bel et bien là, en chair et en os, plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Alexandra, sentit sa tête exploser sous la douleur qui fulgura en elle. Elle grimaça, puis, les larmes aux yeux; en partie dues aux fumées; elle tendit la main et effleura la mâchoire de son époux. Il ferma les paupières sous son timide contact, et elle eut un rictus étrange, mêlant la joie et l'affliction.

« Tu es là …. murmura-t-elle

\- Je te l'avais promis _meleth_ …. répondit-il simplement en lui prenant le visage entre les mains ».

Etranges secondes volées au réel et au temps. Suspendues en funambules, tandis que leurs âmes s'enlaçaient bien avant leur corps. Elle faillit dire quelque chose mais des hurlements stridents l'éveillèrent. Elle leva les yeux, et s'écria :

« Les femmes ! Tilda !

\- _Meleth_ non ! Rugit Thranduil comprenant son intention.

Ô que si ! Une femme m'a sauvé la vie là-haut Thranduil ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ici, je suis certaine qu'elle est encore là, je le sens. Je ne peux pas partir sans lui rendre la pareille !

\- Si tu vas là-haut, tu ne reviendras pas ! Entonna alors la voix puissante d'Aredhel qui franchit les mètres sans effort ».

Le visage androgyne de son ami apparut, comme déchirant le voile des rêves. Il avait le teint pale, les traits anxieux. Et Alexandra savait, qu'il lui faisait part de sa prophétie. Les hurlements redoublaient quelques étages au-dessus, et prenant les mains de son époux dans les siennes, elle fit dans un timbre impératif :

« Je suis seule maîtresse de mon destin ! Rien ni personne ne peut décider à ma place ! J'ai fait le plus gros il est vrai, peut-être ai-je même réussi ce que l'on attendait de moi, mais je ne pourrai pas vivre sereinement à tes côtés si les cris de ses femmes hantent toutes mes nuits, et ce jusque dans la mort, Thranduil ! »

Les muscles de la mâchoire du souverain se contractèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée; et tout en lui criait qu'il devait aller contre cette folie. Mais ses expériences à la guerre donnaient raison à son épouse. Il était difficile de vivre avec ce genre de fantômes. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau, comme vaincus. Il lui offrit une grimace douloureuse tandis qu'il lui donnait son consentement. Il stoppa les protestations d'Aredhel d'un signe souverain de la main, et le coeur lourd, il observa son humaine s'affairer. Aredhel soupira et déclara alors :

« Hâtez-vous en ce cas, je reste quelque peu en arrière pour vous couvrir ».

Thranduil hocha simplement la tête, résolument certain qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de son existence.

Alexandra s'était ruée sur le corps fumant de l'Uruk-Haï mort près d'elle, et saisissant le trousseau de clés qui pendaient à son ceinturon de cuir, elle força dessus pour le décrocher. Le métal était encore brûlant, aussi fit-elle sauter les clés d'une main à l'autre rapidement en soufflant dessus. Puis, animée par une force incroyable, elle commença à gravir les escaliers avec une singulière agilité. Les deux elfes se toisèrent un instant, confondus. Mais ils n'avaient certes pas le temps de se poser des questions. Thranduil exécuta de sa lame nombre d'ennemis qui fuyaient plus qu'ils ne cherchaient l'affrontement. Les flammes avaient tout investi. Tout ce qui était susceptible d'être leur proie, arboraient des ballets tantôt rouges, tantôt jaunes, de flammes joyeuses qui se contorsionnaient sur les vestiges de leurs méfaits. Ou leurs bienfaits. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Quand elle prit les barreaux entre ses mains, Alexandra jura sous la morsure ardente qu'ils lui procurèrent. Elle faillit par ailleurs en perdre le trousseau. Prenant un bout de tissu qu'elle déchira de sa chemise, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte. Les femmes qui se massaient derrière, totalement terrifiées, ne surent même pas quoi faire quand elle ouvrit les battants en grand. Elle ordonna à celle qui avait l'air le plus alerte :

« Deux étages au-dessus, il y a une étroite galerie qui débouche sur un flanc assez escarpé de la montagne. Se sera risqué, mais c'est votre seule chance. Courrez à présent ! Et ne vous retournez pas ! »

La femme d'un âge mûr qui se tenait face à elle hocha la tête vivement, puis prenant les devants, elle appela ses soeurs d'infortune, et le convois féminin commença son ascension. Elle ne fût pas aisée, loin de là. Entre la chaleur, les incendies, les ennemis qui leur barraient le passage, certaines d'entre-elles n'y survécurent pas. Les autres par contre, se battirent avec la force du désespoir. La rage au ventre telle la meute de loups affamée. Une fois fait, Alexandra ne se retourna même pas pour voir où étaient Thranduil et Aredhel. Seul le sentiment d'urgence qui gigotait dans son estomac était là pour elle. Tilda avait tant fait pour sa personne, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser rôtir ici. Et surtout pas tomber aux mains de ses monstres, qui se repaîtrairnt d'elle après maintes sévices, juste pour satisfaire la frustration mordante d'avoir tout perdu.

Les migraines dans sa tête étaient comme des voisins trop bruyants, qui parasitaient sa concentration. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus son essence lui jouait des tours. Des fragments de sa vie passée se calquant sur les événements présents. Idhril sous les enseignements de Galadriel. Idhril sauvant Thranduil. Idhril soignant le roi Oropher, ou se démenant sur les champs de bataille. Tout semblait se reconstituer, se mêler. Morceau par morceau, comme parachevant un canevas depuis longtemps entrepris. Elle déboula dans le couloir, entendit à peine des lames à l'arrière s'entrechoquer. La voix d'Aredhel repoussant un ennemi, et qui se tut que trop brusquement. Et le cri, effroyable, bestial, de Shagol qui les pistait comme un limier furieux. La pensée qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Seth ou Maeglin la traversa aussi rapidement qu'elle repartit. Elle força la porte plus qu'elle ne l'ouvrit, et appela Tilda à gorge déployée, alors que sous ses pieds la roche tremblait dangereusement. Toujours poussée en avant par une force démentielle, elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Seth. Son ennemi, son jumeau maléfique, expirait son dernier souffre, fortement enlacé dans les bras frêles de Tilda, dont le regard était devenu dément. Maeglin tourna la tête vers elle, très surpris de la trouver là.

« Décidément, tu es toujours là quand il ne le faut pas ! Ce sera ta dernière erreur sale chienne ! Cracha-t-il à son encontre.

\- Alors tu devras m'en répondre, ou me passer sur le corps avant traître ! Aboya Thranduil qui vint de suite derrière son épouse, la couvrant se sa stature rassurante ».

Le visage de Maeglin se décomposa. Jamais il n'aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, voir son souverain en ces lieux. Le traître se recula de quelques pas, et Alexandra vit le danger avant Thranduil. Lentement, ce vil serpent s'approchait de son arme qui gisait au sol. Elle s'avança vers lui lestement, mais il fut plus rapide. Il saisit le manche habilement, et pointant le viseur non pas sur elle, mais sur Thranduil, il esquissa un sombre sourire en déclarant triomphalement :

« Crois-tu qu'il pourra survivre à ça ? Et toi, survivre au déchirement que ton âme va ressentir ? ».

Le coeur d'Alexandra bondit dans sa poitrine. S'affolant telle la course effrénée d'un cheval sauvage. Thranduil, crispa ses phalanges sur la garde de sa lame elfique. Tout alla trop vite pour que quiconque puisse réellement le réaliser. Maeglin appuya sur la détente, mais l'arme s'enraya dans un bruit mat de défaite. Alexandra ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle se jeta en avant sur lui, profitant de son instant d'inattention. Elle le bouscula brutalement avec le poids de son propre corps, puis lui saisit les poignets en hurlant de rage. Tilda, pétrifiée, toujours accrochée au cadavre qu'elle tenait entre les bras, finit par s'animer. Elle laissa tomber le corps sans vie dans un mouvement de recul horrifié. Puis, reprenant ses esprit, elle évita les deux corps qui avaient engagés un âpre combat tout à côté d'elle. Elle glissa littéralement vers Thranduil qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Il la passa derrière lui, la poussant sans trop de douceur dans la pièce voisine, puis le cri de l'esclave l'avertit. Shagol, écumant de colère, une longue estafilade striant son torse large témoignant du combat qu'il venait de mener, se tenait à l'entrée. Ses yeux jaunes étaient mus par un désir de mort et de vengeance, et brillaient d'un éclat sauvage qui tétanisa la pauvre mortelle. Ses canines se dévoilèrent alors qu'un sourire carnassier défigurait son visage repoussant. L'Uruk-Haï, trop heureux de sa bonne fortune de se trouver face au roi des elfes, n'écouta que son instinct meurtrier. Il se jeta sur Thranduil, dégainant sa lame courbe au passage, et les deux redoutables guerriers se choquèrent violemment dans cette pièce qui serait trop exigüe pour leur duel. Les meubles valsèrent, volèrent en éclat. Pulvérisés comme des jouets insignifiants sous la force des belligérants. Néanmoins Thranduil restait le plus fort. D'un geste vif et empreint d'une maîtrise millénaire, il fit remonter le fil de son épée le long du thorax de son ennemi, et l'ouvrit en deux comme s'il n'était fait que de papier. L'uruk-haï arbora un air stupéfait, avant d'avoir le geste impuissant de vouloir retenir ses tripes tandis qu'elles se déversaient en avant. Il tomba inerte sur le grand tapis, l'imbibant de son sang noir et gluant. Quelque peu essoufflé, Thranduil se concentra de suite sur les bruits étouffés des estoques qui se passaient dans la chambre. Quand il traversa à nouveau l'embrasure, un coup de feu retentit. Il sentit une douleur effroyable lui déchirer le flanc. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas blessé.

.

Alexandra se battait comme une lionne. Griffe et crocs en avant. Il avait beau être fort, mais cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas l'avantage. Elle se servit de tout ce qu'elle savait, pour retourner sa force surhumaine contre lui. De plus, l'essence d'Idhril grouillait littéralement en elle à présent. Elle arrivait à avoir le dessus, même si il arrivait toujours à se dégager grâce à son agilité naturelle. Cependant, elle n'en resterait pas là. Elle aurait beau être au seuil de l'épuisement le plus total, qu'elle continuerait encore à lui pourrir la vie à cet elfe de malheur. Sa main blessée lâcha l'arme, et elle s'en saisit au vol. Maeglin lui captura les poignets, et dans la lute acharnée qu'ils se livraient, le coup parti tout seul. Alexandra sentit la brûlure atroce et étrangement familière, lui entamer les chairs. Elle entendit à peine Thranduil débouler derrière elle. Maeglin et elle semblaient enlacés dans cette salle lugubre. Immobiles. Comme deux amants ne voulant plus se séparer. Puis, un ricanement ignoble s'extirpa des lèvres de Maeglin, quand il comprit l'immobilisme de son adversaire et que l'odeur du sang vint agréablement lui chatouiller les narines. Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de la vaincue, et murmura presque tendrement :

« Qui vit par les armes, périra par les armes ….. ».

La géhenne était intense. L'on aurait dit qu'on lui liquéfiait le corps de l'intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur la blessure. Pile là où Damon lui avait tiré dessus. Pouvait-elle jouer de plus de malchance ? Elle sentit le souffle brûlant de Maeglin envelopper son lobe auriculaire, et il lui parla. Ses mots, au lieu de finir de l'abattre, soulevèrent chez elle un courroux proche de la démence. Réalisant en une fraction de seconde où tout ceci allait conduire, elle ne le permettrait pas. Pleurant malgré elle, elle répondit simplement en braquant un regard fauve dans le sien :

« Oui en effet Maeglin ! »

Dans un geste vif elle prit la dague à la lame rétractable que Thranduil lui avait offert, et qui ne la quittait jamais. Enclenchant le mécanisme pour libérer le métal de sa gaine, elle leva son bras si rapidement que Maeglin ne le réalisa pas, et plongea la pointe dans sa mâchoire dans un puissant mouvement vers le haut. La lame perfora la mâchoire inférieure, le palais, pour ensuite se ficher dans son crâne dans un craquement sinistre. Les yeux de Maeglin se révulsèrent un quart de secondes. Il tressaillit des spasmes de la mort, et tout son corps devint flasque. Alexandra le laissa chuter au sol sans compassion, et cracha sur le cadavre inerte. Puis sa blessure la tira impitoyablement vers la réalité.

« Putain de merde ! Jura-t-elle entre ses dents tout en basculant sur le sol froid ».

Thranduil se jeta en avant, la récupérant sans sa chute. Il prit la main qui comprimait la plaie avec force, et la souleva. Alexandra poussa un gémissement aigüe, et le roi devint livide. Le sang s'écoulait trop. Les membres de sa femme se contractaient et se relâchaient par intermittence. Elle tremblaient, et ses yeux versaient des larmes chaudes, qui exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire. L'ombre de Tilda se dévoila derrière l'embouchure de la porte. D'abord impressionnée par le roi, elle n'écouta que son coeur, et s'invita à ses côtés, prenant des linges au passage.

« Je ne sais si cela pourra vous être utile, mais ….. fit-elle en collant les tissus de lin sur la plaie béante ».

Thranduil la toisa, perdu. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps, mais aussi son âme, semblait le disloquer dans son entièreté. Aredhel vint les rejoindre. Chancelant, il arborait une blessure sanguinolente à la tête. Et son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps. L'épaule broyée pendant l'affrontement contre Shagol, le faisait souffrir milles tourments. Rien dont il ne pourrait se remettre cependant, mais Thranduil put voir son affliction quand il découvrit le corps de son amie. L'elfe laissa pendre son épée le long de ses doigts raides, et se laissant glisser sur le sol, comme vidé de toutes substances, il déclara des plus navré :

« Je lui avais dit Seigneur …. je lui avais dit …. ».

Après quelques secondes de silence, Thranduil haussa les épaules en venant caresser le front de sa compagne.

« Qu'importe à présent. La mort nous attend ici mon ami. Sens-tu la montagne qui se brise ? Entends-tu les cris qu'elle pousse ? Nous ne survivrons pas à sa chute ….

\- Tu l'entends toi aussi ? Murmura alors Alexandra en accrochant son regard noisette au perle de saphir de son roi. La forêt, la montagne … tout chuchote Thranduil …. ils parlent ….

\- Ils ? Qui ? Meleth …. que veux-tu dire ?! S'inquiéta alors Thranduil, craignant de déjà la perdre ».

Elle allait répondre quand un gémissement insupportable jaillit de ses lèvres mi-closes. Les craquements qui habillaient les parois de la montagne s'intensifiaient à chaque minute. Bientôt il ne resterait rien. Alexandra serra la main de Thranduil, et implora :

« Pardonne-moi …. pardonnez-moi …..

\- Chut … chut _meleth_ … ne t'agites pas inutilement ….

\- J'étais là pour vous aidez Thranduil ….. pour t'aider … mais j'ai une fois de plus échoué. Je ….. »

Elle se tut brusquement. Ses yeux semblèrent chercher quelque chose du regard, et Thranduil crut que son esprit vacillait déjà. Le sien en tout cas était proprement sur le point de chuter dans l'aliénation la plus totale. Les scènes d'Idhril expirant dans ses bras, se calquant de façon morbide à ce qu'il se produisait en ce jour funeste. Alexandra ouvrit la bouche et formula « Saule ? », ce que personne ne comprit bien évidemment. Les murs des appartements se fracturèrent. Déjà ils s'effritaient sous les assauts répétés des flammes et des explosions. Offrant un rideau de poussière et de pierres aux derniers habitants qui hantaient ces lieux maudits. Si tous redoutaient la mort, ils l'accueilleraient néanmoins bravement. Tous les quatre ensemble. Thranduil serra Alexandra contre lui, se maudissant malgré tout de ce geste, tant il la faisait souffrir. Mais elle l'étreignit à son tour. Se délectant de sa chaleur, de sa présence, tandis que tout ce qui l'entourait se paraît d'une froide couverture. Puis, attiré par un bruissement singulier, Aredhel tourna la tête vers une des meurtrière. Un craquètement assourdissant rugit dans le flanc de la montagne, et tous crurent que le mont s'effondrait sur eux. Au lieu de cela, le mur vola en éclat, créant un trou béant dans la roche. Laissant pénétrer une lumière aveuglante dans le tombeau où ils se trouvaient. Ils durent plisser les paupières un instant, pour s'habituer à la lclarté. Aredhel se leva d'un bond, son bras droit pantelant le long de son corps, et s'approcha prudemment au bord du précipice qui s'ouvrait à présent devant eux. Son visage fut fouetté par les courants ascendants qui léchaient les parois de la montagne, puis, plus que décontenancé, il vit en contre-bas, arrimé de toutes ses forces, un Ent qui leur venait en aide. Et pas n'importe quel Ent. Celui qu'Alexandra avait éveillé en Isengard. Un majestueux Saule millénaire, qui lui avait déjà prêté main forte. Elle le lui en avait parlé un jour. Un de ceux, lointains, qui se paraît encore plus ou moins d'insouciance. Réellement sans voix, Aredhel ne réagit pas de suite. Thranduil et Tilda s'étaient relevés, laissant Alexandra allongée sur le pavé gris. Elle serra les dents néanmoins, refusant de rester sur le carreau. Si elle devait en finir ici, elle voulait au moins voir le ciel une dernière fois. L'air s'engouffrait dans la pièce éventrée. Faisant claquer les tentures, flotter les capes et autres tissus. Thranduil vint jeter un oeil rapide, puis se retournant vers sa bien-aimée, il s'exclama en venant la chercher :

« C'est peut-être notre chance ! »

Il l'aida à se lever, et elle poussa un cri de douleur rauque. Chaque mouvement, chaque inspiration, lui déchirait le corps. Son sang habillait déjà ses habits, coulait le long de sa jambe. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle fit signe à Thranduil de prendre l'arme qui gisait au sol. Une fois les quatre sur le rebord, la voix puissante de l'Ent arriva jusqu'à eux « Les Seigneurs des Cieux arrivent ! Ils savent ce qu'il y a faire ! ». D'abord un peu perdus, ils comprirent vite ce dont le vieil arbre voulait parler. Les ombres colossales des Aigles vinrent obscurcir le ciel. Alexandra esquissa un sourire tiré quand elle reconnut Landroval. Gwaihir l'accompagnait. A sa grande surprise il n'était que deux. L'Ent répondit avant même qu'elle ne formule quoi que ce soit :

« Les Aigles doivent vous conduire vous et le souverain, les autres restent avec moi ! ».

Elle aurait voulu exprimer son inquiétude, mais la souffrance l'en empêchait. Chaque effort, aussi minime soit-il, la clouait sur place. Et ce sang, qui ne cessait de coulait, drainait inlassablement sa force vitale. Quand Landroval se présenta, les déstabilisant par la battue de ses puissantes ailes, il tendit les pattes, et d'une façon plus que délicate, il prit Alexandra entre ses griffes. Autre cri, plus bref celui-ci, car elle s'évanouit. Thranduil, livide, l'interpela, mais l'aigle reprenait déjà son envol. Gwaihir lui hurla alors dans un cri puissant de rapace « A vous Roi Thranduil ! Le temps nous est compté ! L'Eryn Lasgalen est en grand danger ! ». A l'évocation de son royaume, Thranduil ne tergiversa pas plus avant. Dans un bon prodigieux, il arriva sur le dos de l'aigle qui passait juste en dessous, et ils s'éloignèrent, chevauchant les courants aquilins à une vitesse folle. Dans une demie conscience, Alexandra vit le Saule sauver Aredhel et Tilda grâce à ses branches puissantes. Saufs, c'était tout ce qui importait à présent pour elle. Le sol défilait à toute allure en-dessous, tandis que le regard clair du roi ne pouvait se détacher des traces vermillons qui striaient lentement mais sûrement, les serres puissantes de leur inestimable allié.

.

* * *

.

Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. La terre avait d'abord tremblé. Puis, certains arbres de la forêt avaient littéralement pris feu d'un seul coup, comme victime de combustion spontanée. Les hordes d'orques, d'uruk-haï, de nains, d'hommes et d'elfes renégats, étaient dès-lors sortis de terre, poursuivis par un incendie immense, qui avait craché des flammes si puissamment, que l'on aurait dit qu'il voulait même embraser le ciel. Les ennemis en proie aux flammèches voraces, avaient déferlé sur eux, telle une lame de fond destructrice. Leurs armes explosant et éparpillant des braises brûlantes un peu partout. Legolas devait mener deux front, celui des elfes devant empêcher les assaillants de pénétrer dans son royaume, et celui qui devait combattre ce brasier qui allait engloutir l'Eryn Lasgalen si ils ne faisaient rien. L'atmosphère aride des derniers jours ne jouait clairement pas en leur faveur. La bataille était acharnée. Brilthor secondait le prince avec brio. Quant à Gloredhel, déjà il partait en avant, défendre les portes de la cité qui avait été en partie désertée. Les déesses ignées qui se contorsionnaient dans une danse presque hypnotique, n'avaient aucune pitié. Les animaux sous l'égide de Radagast ne purent lutter plus contre leur instinct, et tous fuyaient devant l'immense foyer qui progressait aussi rapidement que la marée noire qui avait surgi de dessous terre. Le Prince vit le moment où tout était perdu. Néanmoins, fidèle à ce qu'il était et à son héritage, il brava maintes fois la mort et le danger pour mener ses hommes. Tous sentaient la fatigue, tous commençaient à perdre espoir. Tandis que l'immense silhouette de Beorn, s'effondrait sous une masse grouillante de ces monstres repoussants. Couvrant le fracas des combats et les gémissements des arbres mourant, le cri perçant des aigles déchira les airs au-dessus d'eux. Leur ombre colossale masqua une fraction de seconde le peu de soleil qui arrivait à filtrer à travers les nuages de fumée opaque. De ses yeux perçants Legolas devina le corps de son père chevauchant Gwaihir. Et son coeur se serra presque aussitôt, quand il vit la silhouette d'Alexandra semblant sans vie entre les doigts puissants de Landroval. Luttant âprement contre l'envie de les suivre, car ne pouvant pas abandonner les siens, il redoubla néanmoins d'efforts pour pouvoir les rejoindre au plus vite. Il savait pertinemment néanmoins, que si aucune aide ne leur parvenait rapidement, que tous ces efforts et ces sacrifices n'auront servis à rien.

.

* * *

.

Les traits de Thranduil étaient figés dans une moue d'épouvante, tandis qu'en contrebas, il pouvait clairement déceler la défaite de son armée, et l'état de sa majestueuse forêt. Les arbres ayant pris feu dessinaient des lignes droites et obliques. Il devina que ces pauvres essences s'étaient embrasées par les racines, alors que les tunnels passaient au-dessous de leur colossale stature. Il serra le poing de rage et d'impuissance. Son coeur déchiqueté par l'affliction et l'impuissance. Mais son immortalité et ses longues années, lui avaient enseigné que les choses devaient être gérées les unes après les autres, autrement il était impossible d'y arriver à quoi que ce soit. Et il était absolument hors de question à présent, qu'ils échouent. Cette guerre avait déjà trop coûté. Au fur et à mesure que les aigles fendaient les airs de leurs ailes puissantes, il reconnut l'endroit où ils les menaient. Son sanctuaire … leur sanctuaire … là où le grand chêne s'élevait en gardien millénaire dans son immense sylve. Avec le plus de dextérité possible, car leur envergure les empêchait de manoeuvrer au mieux, ils les déposèrent sur la maigre clairière qui captait le soleil, près du cours d'eau où le chêne venait s'abreuver. Inconsciente, Alexandra gisait à quelques mètres de lui, et sa poitrine se serra si densément, qu'il crut qu'elle allait se minéraliser. Un flash lui revint. Il se revoyait la trouvant agonisante, retenue par les racines puissantes de l'arbre monumental qui se dressait à présent à nouveau devant lui. Prenant le corps de son épouse dans ses bras, il se redressa, puis venant près de l'eau, il décela une étrange lueur. L'arbre brillait. Semblable au descendant de Galathion, l'avait déjà fait auparavant. La lumière n'était pas blanche, mais d'un vert tendre, fabuleux, hypnotique. Un silence quasi sacré avait envahi les lieux. Comme si la guerre ignoble qui détruisait actuellement son royaume, n'était qu'un cauchemar lointain. Il se concentra sur le moindre son que ses oreilles elfiques pouvaient déceler, mais seul les battements de coeur, plus en plus faible, de son épouse, lui parvinrent. La gorge nouée, il posa ses yeux bleus sur le visage d'Alexandra. Il était blanc, légèrement grisâtre même, et ses lèvres prenaient une teinte violacée, qui lui retourna l'estomac. Sa peine fût alors submergée par un courroux sans nom. Braquant son regard de glace sur le chêne, il hurla :

« Et maintenant ?! Que voulez-vous que je fasse par les Valar ?! Allez-vous me la reprendre dieux maudits ?!

\- Silence ! »

La voix tonna comme un ciel d'orage, et les oiseaux alentours s'enfuirent dans une nuée affolée. Le timbre était animé par une telle force, que même le Haut Roi ne trouva rien à répondre. Cherchant qui avait pu oser lui parler ainsi, son attention fut attirée par un papillonnement de lumière verte provenant du chêne. Il ne rêvait pas; l'arbre émettait une clarté de plus en plus puissante; que même ses yeux d'elfes eurent du mal à supporter. La voix reprit, étonnamment plus douce. Dans un timbre qui sonna féminin et multiple.

« Approchez Roi Thranduil …. amenez-la moi ….. ».

Poussé par un désir insensé de la sauver, il plongea dans les ondes pures, qui se colorèrent de suite du sang de sa bien-aimée. Elle trembla contre lui. Le froid du liquide s'insinuant dans tout son corps, la glaçait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais ce froid cannibale, avait aussi pour lui de calmer la douleur. Elle sentit les bras de Thranduil accentuer la pression sur elle, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne glisse, ne lui échappe. L'eau jusqu'au bas de la poitrine, le souverain arriva près des racines, et fit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire. Il supplia.

« Je vous en prie .. aidez-moi …. sauvez-la ….

\- Une vie pour une vie Roi Thranduil …. ainsi sont les règles immuables de l'Univers ….. répondit alors la voix désincarnée.

\- Une vie pour une vie ?

\- Votre fils Legolas a profité de ce don il me semble …. »

Un marché. Voilà donc ce qui était à l'origine de la sauvegarde de son héritier. Les iris céruléens se posèrent sur Alexandra, qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il l'aima autant qu'il la détesta sur l'instant. Lui en voulant d'avoir conclus un pacte aussi insensé. Cependant, sa rancoeur se volatilisa bien vite, quand la voix continua.

« Calmez la sombre rancune qui vous assaille, Roi Thranduil. Son destin est depuis toujours scellé. Et ce, depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici, sur Arda ….

\- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle devait mourir de toutes façons ?! S'emporta Thranduil, voulant déverser toute sa géhenne sur cet être qui continuez à se rendre invisible. D'ailleurs, ce point finit d'alimenter sa colère. Sachez que je ne saurai en écouter plus ! Vous qui me demeurez invisible, je n'ai que faire de vos babillages énigmatiques !

\- Invisible ? Vraiment ? Se moqua presque la voix éthérée. Vous êtes encore pétri d'une grande amertume, pourtant … oui pourtant …. vous n'êtes plus celui qui a foulé ces lieux il y a de cela plus d'une année en arrière …... Je ne suis pas invisible Seigneur Thranduil, c'est vous qui refusez de voir. Ouvrez un peu plus votre coeur ….. Roi de la Forêt …. »

Le dernier titre avait été donné avec un franc sarcasme. Il allait répondre, vociférer, tant l'impuissance de la situation lui sciait toute raison. Puis, faiblement, il sentit la main d'Alexandra bouger contre lui. Sa voix lui parvint, à peine plus forte que le murmure de l'eau. Il riva ses yeux sur elle, et il resta en apnée une seconde. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, ses iris baignaient dans la même lumière verdoyante qui nimbait l'arbre devant eux.

« Tu les vois à présent ? Tu les entends mon amour ….? ».

Dans ces éclats d'émeraude, il revit l'attention amoureuse d'Idhril. L'aura magique qu'elle avait invoqué pour le sauver de la flèche empoisonnée, il y avait de cela si longtemps à présent. Tout se mêlait. Il sentait que quelque chose bougeait. Une force phénoménale, bien au-dessus de celle des immortels, se mouvait dans sa forêt. Une magie ancestrale. Une puissance perdue dans les limbes du temps. Relevant le menton, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait à présent. La lumière s'était concentrée en une silhouette bien plus grande que la sienne. Plus longiligne aussi. Une femme, dont la beauté stupéfiante en devenait presque monstrueuse. Ses membres fuselés, tout en longueur, étaient à peine vêtus de feuillages et d'écorce. Sa longue chevelure tombait jusqu'au sol, comme un drapé d'herbe tendre, où les petits êtres de lumière batifolaient gaiement. Elle avait d'immenses yeux lumineux, dardant des rais jaunes et verts, dont la pupille à peine visible, se perdait dans un feu émeraude.

« Qui … que … ? balbutia Thranduil bêtement ».

L'être devant lui dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Aussi puissante que celle des Valar, il en était certain. La bouche formée d'une écorce fine et délicate, telle celle des bouleaux, esquissa un sourire maternel, et formula :

« Je suis l'âme de cet arbre Seigneur Thranduil …. la gardienne de son intégrité. Je suis, ce que vous nommiez, vous les Elfes, et ce bien avant votre naissance, une Dryade.

\- Mais …. mais c'est impossible …. »

Un rire cristallin comme une source joyeuse habilla l'espace, alors que les lèvres de son interlocutrice restaient immobiles.

« Impossible ? Voilà bien l'outrecuidance des elfes ! L'admonesta-t-elle presque durement. Elle se déplaça sur les racines de l'arbre, et dans chaque pas, naissaient boutures et herbes folles. Elle se pencha sur eux. Son corps élancé s'arquant de façon inhumaine. Sa chevelure toucha les ondes, et vint se coller à eux. Puis, comme des doigts difformes, elle s'agrippa au corps d'Alexandra. Alexandra …. Alexandra, mon enfant …. il faut te réveiller …. ».

La voix était suave, agréable, enchanteresse. L'humaine bougea dans les bras de son amant, et basculant la tête vers la Dryade, un sourire éblouissant habilla son visage défait. Elle tendit une main faible, que la Dryade empoigna délicatement. Les phalanges de l'être fabuleux s'étirèrent, telle des racines, et prirent tout l'avant-bras de la mortelle. Thranduil ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais une étrange alchimie se créa entre ces deux êtres si différents.

« Elle m'a toujours plus ou moins vu … moi et mes enfants …. murmura presque la Dryade, qui couvait la mourante d'un air très maternel. Elle en a souffert, et en souffre toujours autant. Mais l'heure du repos est enfin venu …. ».

 _« Tu sais ce qu'il en est n'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura-t-elle en pensée à l'humaine.

 _\- Je crois que oui …. depuis que je sens le pouvoir d'Idhril regorger mon être …. je ne suis qu'un réceptacle, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui …. les détenteurs du pouvoir sacré de Melian étaient inaccessibles. Nous devions trouver un autre moyen. Alors il a rappelé ton âme ici. Ta mort violente dans ton monde a été le déclencheur de sa décision. Ainsi que tous les sacrifices que tu as fait. Il nous fallait un être avec une telle abnégation, une telle force, pour sauver la Graine du Coeur de la Forêt ….._

 _\- Le Coeur …._

 _\- Oui ….._ la Dryade leva un oeil complice vers Thranduil, et sourit ».

Les yeux cernés d'Alexandra s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, comprenant réellement ce qu'il en était. Ainsi donc, et depuis le début, sa tâche consistait à bel et bien le sauver Lui. Le sauver de lui-même. De ses ombres. Pour qu'il puisse à nouveau, en digne héritier de sa naissance et de son devoir, communier avec l'essence même de ce monde.

« Vous ne pourrez gagner cette guerre Roi Thranduil, fit alors la Dryade en braquant son attention implacable sur lui. A l'image de la Nature, elle était à la fois aimante et dure, chaleureuse comme le printemps, et aussi glaciale que la faux hivernale. Mais nous allons vous y aider ….. tous autant que nous sommes, nous allons nous joindre à vous. Car le devenir d'Arda nous concerne tous. Vous, les Hommes, les Nains, même ces stupides et sanguinaires Orques. Mais nous devons d'abord rétablir l'équilibre, et nous dévoilez à nouveau, aux yeux de ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû nous oublier ….il vous faudra concéder à un sacrifice, Roi Thranduil …. le plus grand que vous aurez à faire dans votre existence …. »

Les mains du souverain saisirent Alexandra comme un fauve sur sa proie, comprenant que trop ce que cet être fabuleux lui demandait. La façon dont elle étendait ses doigts, ses racines, sur le corps de son amante, trahissait déjà ses intentions.

« Sa lumière ne sera plus dans quelques minutes …. il nous la faut si nous voulons vaincre. Elle doit les éveiller ….

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même ! Balança Thranduil hors de lui à présent, une rancoeur innommable faisant trembler sa voix pourtant si sûre d'habitude ».

Hors de question qu'on la lui enlève, qu'on la lui arrache une autre fois. Il tira de toutes ses forces, mais la Dryade avait totalement investit le corps d'Alexandra, dont les yeux d'un vert fabuleux le fixaient étrangement. Elle savait, elle acceptait. Au seuil de la mort, toute envie de fuite ou de combat l'avait déserté. Les souffrances de son organisme blessé à mort, lui ôtaient tout ceci. Il décela dans son esprit, l'effroyable envie de repos qui la gagnait. Tous ses sentiments fluctuaient en elle comme les ondes pures qui ondoyaient autours d'eux. Sa vie défilait dans leurs esprits à tous deux. Intimement liés, Thranduil sentit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, éprouvé. Et aujourd'hui, son amour pour lui, la condamnait inexorablement. Elle lui toucha la joue, son contact était glacé. Une larme acide roula sur la joue du souverain. Une larme si rare, si précieuse, qu'elle valait tous les trésors du monde.

« Ensemble, pour l'éternité …. murmura-t-elle alors. Une perle lacrymale aux reflets d'émeraude glissa sur le coin de son oeil à moitié clos. Alexandra, en tant que telle, n'était déjà plus là. Elle chuchota, j'ai peur Thranduil …. tellement peur …. de ne pas te retrouver de ….

\- Non … Non tu entends ! Quoi qu'il advienne, nous nous retrouverons _meleth_! Je t'en ai fait le serment, et il demeurera immuable ! Déclara alors Thranduil la voix brisée par le chagrin ».

La Dryade esquissa un énigmatique sourire au-dessus d'eux. Thranduil se pencha, et effleura les lèvres froides de son épouse, dont même le souffle tiède annonçait le prochain trépas. Il serra sa main si fermement, qu'il faillit la lui briser. Il hocha la tête simplement, tandis qu'il sentait l'attention inquisitrice de la Dryade sur lui. Celle-ci, à présent et enfin, liée à leur deux esprits, fît ce pour quoi elle était là.

« Reculez Thranduil …. ce qui va suivre pourrait vous consumer sans mal ….. ».

Le roi se détacha à contre-coeur du corps de son épouse. Ses doigts délaissant les siens dans une dernière étreinte doucereuse. Le corps flottant dans les ondes, la Dryade la recouvrait quasi totalement à présent de ses feuilles et branchages. Les petits êtres de lumières vinrent parcourir l'anatomie d'Alexandra, dont l'esprit évoluait déjà dans une autres sphère de conscience. Elle ressentait encore la douleur de ses chairs abîmées, celle de la séparation aussi, alors que ses yeux verts ne cessaient d'étreindre son époux. Puis, elle éprouva une douleur fulgurante, alors qu'une chose pénétrait sa peau violemment. Les racines de la Dryades s'insinuèrent sous son derme, pénétrèrent ses veines. Injectant dans son organisme une puissance phénoménale, qui lui brûla le corps dans son entièreté. Tout en exprimant enfin tout le potentiel que son âme recelait. Son cri perçant s'éleva dans la forêt. Déchirant, assourdissant, mais porteur d'une telle divinité, que sa voix éveilla tous les êtres magiques dormants sur Arda. L'onde parcourut la terre, l'eau, les airs, les roches, traversa tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'immense forêt et au-delà. Jusqu'à atteindre les elfes, et faire éclore en eux, le pouvoir enfouit depuis des millénaires. Oublié, délaissé, orgueilleusement méprisé.

.

Il y eut comme un vrombissement étrange, suivit d'une chaleur incroyable, qui vint à fourmiller dans leurs chairs, dans leurs os, creusant toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à atteindre leurs âmes immortelles. Une exaltation puissante, grisante, qui les faucha quelques secondes, menaçant leur vie. Mêmes les orques, et leurs anatomies corrompues, ressentirent cet étrange pouvoir.

Legolas, à des lieux et des lieux de là, reconnut la voix de son amie, et ressentit au plus profond de son coeur, le déchirement causé par sa perte. Une partie de son âme sembla se disloquer, se détacher, pour se consumer. Puis, encore une peu secoué, il ouvrit grand les yeux, quand il discerna au milieu de ses hommes, des êtres qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Ils brillaient, chatoyaient même, dans leurs costumes plus ou moins humanoïdes. Dryades, fées, esprits de l'eau, du vent, de la terre, et même de ce feu qui ravageait sa forêt. Tous les elfes les voyaient, et peut-être même les orques, car tous avaient arrêté les affrontements. Moment d'errements étranges qui ne dura guère, car les Nains et Hommes toujours plus ou moins aveugles, se ruèrent sur leur ennemi. Cependant, les elfes n'étaient plus seuls. L'armée restante de Seth fut victime des enfants de la Nature. Lierres, ronces et racines. Vent chargé de braises tourbillonnantes, et flammes animées pourchassant l'envahisseur. Boue, terre qui s'effondre dans des trous soudains. Rivières souterraines jaillissantes, vagues d'eau bourdonnantes et asphyxiantes. Les Dryades se joignirent à la bataille, accompagnés de leurs enfants de lumières. Mêlant magie ancestrale et force des arbres millénaires qui habitaient la forêt, elles dévastèrent une bonne partie du corps armé de leurs adversaires. Ce ne fût pas un spectacle des plus beau à voir. La Nature frappait sans une once de pitié, car elle ne la connaissait pas. Ecarsés, démembrés, les ennemis mouraient dans d'abominables souffrances. La magie de Melian se réactiva au sein de l'Eryn Lasgalen, déboussolant, rendant fous tous ceux qui avaient pénétrés ces lieux avec de mauvaises intentions. Certains orques et uruk-haïs s'entretuèrent, sombrant dans la folie la plus primaire. Bientôt ne resta plus de cette guerre, que des corps inertes, à moitié calcinés, noyés ou ensevelis. Les alentours eux-même ne semblaient pas avoir subis tant de dégâts, l'on aurait pu même croire, que rien n'était advenu ici. La victoire acquise, les rires et les chants des enfants des bois, fusèrent. Emplirent l'espace, se mêlant à un concert étranges avec les animaux. Et les elfes, perdus, ne pouvaient que rester spectateurs émerveillés.

.

« C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Osa émettre la voix de Thranduil sombrement; alors que la clarté magique s'éteignait peu à peu dans les iris de sa bien-aimée.

\- Oui …. fit simplement la Dryade en libérant le corps d'Alexandra de son emprise ».

Thranduil vint le chercher, avant qu'il ne file avec le courant. Etrangement, elle avait l'air serein. Même si le dernier son qu'elle avait émis avait été épouvantable à entendre. Il la serra contre lui, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Il la souleva sans mal, et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure mouillée. Tout était bel et bien fini. Encore une fois. Ici, au pied du grand chêne, la boucle était bouclée. Il faillit basculer en arrière, fauché par une faiblesse mortelle. Sa poitrine sembla se crever, et s'effondrer sur elle-même. L'espace devint flou, vacillant. Il sentit les bras démesurés de la Dryade le soutenir, et d'une feuille délicate, elle vint essuyer ses larmes. Trop tétanisé par l'accablement, Thranduil ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait que rester les yeux braqués sur le corps sans vie de son âme soeur.

« Pourquoi …. pourquoi me l'avoir rendu si c'était pour me la reprendre … ? se lamenta-t-il alors à voix basse.

\- Pour vous sauver Roi Thranduil …. Nous sauver …. nous ne pouvions continuer à vivre ensemble sans jamais nous voir. Cela créait un déséquilibre trop important, qui commençait à effriter l'intégrité même d'Arda.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens !? Se rebiffa-t-il alors, se redressant dans l'eau froide.

\- Personne n'était en mesure de vous atteindre, comme elle l'a fait. Eru savait que seule votre âme soeur avait ce pouvoir. Et avant que vous me demandiez pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps, c'est juste parce que l'occasion c'est présentée. Sa mort dans son monde, a été le déclencheur.

\- Alors quoi ?! Le maître de cérémonie s'appelle « Hasard » ? Rien de plus ?! Exprima Thranduil avec un rictus méprisant.

\- Rien n'est dû au hasard, Roi Thranduil …. mais …. vous le savez déjà … les yeux fabuleux de la Dryade étincelèrent à ces mots. Elle était là pour vous ….

\- Non, elle était pour sauver la Graine du Coeur de la Forêt, rien de plus ! Cracha presque Thranduil dans un élan éploré.

\- Mais … Roi Thranduil …. cette Graine c'est vous …. votre Amour …. fit alors la Dryade, réellement surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore compris.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce encore que ces bêtises ?! S'écria presque le roi perdant le peu de contenance qui lui restait.

\- Vous êtes en un sens, l'héritier de cette forêt. La graine porteuse d'espoirs, de vitalité, de stabilité. Sans Vous, ce royaume ne serait déjà plus. Si nous vous perdions, la stabilité précaire qui baignait ce fabuleux trésor, se serait effondrée. Alexandra vous l'a toujours dit, tout est lié, Roi Thranduil. Les elfes, qui étaient nos amis et protecteurs au commencement, nous ont délaissé au fil du temps. Nous trouvant, moins important qu'eux à leurs yeux. Après tout, il est vrai que nous sommes plus primaires, plus sauvages, moins enclin à la beauté des arts et du verbe. Mais nous sommes l'âme de ce monde. Sans nous, l'immense toile qu'il forme, se disloquerait, et tout disparaîtrait. Il fallait percer la gangue de glace qui paralysait votre coeur. Il fallait que nous nous retrouvions. Les manigances de Saroumane ont peut-être précipité les choses, Eru a vu les dangers imminents que cet homme venu du même monde qu'elle, étaient en train de fomenté. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait agir, avant même que vous ne partiez tous pour Valinor, nous laissant alors sans réelle défense contre l'évolution, et le saccage des Hommes.

\- Vous n'aviez absolument pas besoin de moi, ou encore d'elle ! cracha Thranduil qui fit un geste démuni en tendant le corps détrempé d'Alexandra vers la Dryade.

\- Ho que si, sans elle, nous ne pouvions tous les éveiller. Son âme recelait les formules pour cela. Les autres détenteurs de ces savoirs, sont tous partis. Ils leur étaient impossible de revenir pour nous aider ….. c'est … compliqué …. avoua la Dryade dans un souffle, voyant de toute façon, que le roi n'était certes pas à l'écoute de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ».

Thranduil restait les yeux braqués sur Alexandra, qui jamais plus, ne s'animerait entre ses bras. Il prit sa main gauche, et serra son annulaire. Il caressa l'alliance à tête de biche qu'il lui avait offerte, et soupira douloureusement. Puis, il se figea. Quelle sombre magie était encore à l'oeuvre ? Des points lumineux fourmillaient à la surface de l'épiderme du corps sans vie. Ils s'étalaient, recouvrant tout son organisme, tandis que plus les secondes passaient, plus elle devenait légère entre ces bras. Inconsistante. Son anatomie se volatilisait peu à peu, disparaissait de leur monde, comme si jamais il n'avait franchi son seuil. Impuissant, affolé, Thranduil remua les mains, essaya d'accrocher la peau, le tissu. Ses bras s'agitèrent en vain, alors que le cadavre de son épouse quittait le plan d'une des innombrables réalités de l'Univers. Ne resta que l'alliance qui déjà plongeait inexorablement vers le fond du bassin. Thranduil poussa un cri de bête fauve. L'aliénation sembla engloutir son esprit.

« Elle retourne dans son monde Roi Thranduil … il ne pouvait en être autrement …. expliqua posément la Dryade, comme si tout ceci lui était indifférent ».

Thranduil braqua sur elle une attention meurtrière, flamboyante de rage, et il énonça entre ses dents serrées :

« Disparais avant que j'aille chercher la hache qui te découpera en morceaux ! »

La haine qu'elle put lire dans son esprit la figea. Elle inclina son visage pointu et longiligne gracieusement, et dit simplement:

« Elle vous a fait un don, ne le gaspillez pas. Soyez garant de sa mémoire, de son combat, de son sacrifice, ou elle aura donné sa vie en vain ….. Nous nous retrouverons Roi Thranduil, dans un an, deux ans, dix siècles …. qu'importe …. Le corps de la Dryade s'enveloppa à nouveau de sa lumière magique, et se collant au tronc massif du chêne, elle se fondit dedans peu à peu. Avant que le bois n'ait totalement englouti son corps, elle ajouta énigmatiquement, je l'aimais quoi que vous en pensiez … c'est elle qui m'a insufflé la force vitale il y a des milliers d'années. Vous étiez d'ailleurs présent …. Quand le coeur de l'émeraude cessera de palpiter, sachez qu'un miracle se produira … au revoir donc …. Roi Thranduil ….

\- Adieu ! Coupa-t-il sèchement sans même lui offrir un regard de plus ».

Ses pupilles dilatées cherchaient à percer les ondes pour retrouver la bague. Un éclat argenté traversa son champs de vision, et il plongea pour repêcher l'objet. Faisait fi de la tristesse, du froid de l'eau, de la lourdeur de son armure trempée. Quand sa main recueillit l'anneau, sa respiration se coupa. L'émeraude au centre brillait d'un feu étrange. Une flamme dansait langoureusement à l'intérieur. Brillante, magnétique. Dardant des éclats verdoyants purs et délicats. Il leva la tête vers l'arbre, sentant tout son être se soulever face à ce miracle. Prêt à poser des questions, mais la Dryade avait disparu. Serrant tendrement le seul vestige qui lui restait de son épouse, il sortit péniblement de l'eau, et vint s'asseoir lourdement sur le rivage. Immobile, les iris braqués sur la gemme vivante, comme décidé à attendre ici des millénaires si il le fallait, un changement.

C'est ainsi que Legolas le retrouva le lendemain. Prostré, figé, telle une statue ornant leur cité. Il lui fallût tout l'amour et la persévérance d'un fils, pour réussir à l'extirper de sa catatonie.

.

* * *

.

« Elle ne doit pas être loin bon sang ! Cherchez mieux ! Utilisez les caméras thermiques si il le faut ! Hurla Damon réellement hors de lui ».

Ils avaient sillonnés les abords du fleuve, suivis les empreintes laissées et les traces de sang. Tout les menaient ici, là où normalement, ils auraient dû retrouver son corps. Mais rien. L'eau boueuse présentait quelques souillures vermillon, mais Alexandra n'était pas là. Morte ou vive, ils auraient déjà dû tomber dessus. Or, le résidu de forêt qui restait ici, n'était pas assez vaste pour offrir un couvert de sauvegarde suffisant. Damon trépignait de rage. La colère de l'avoir laissé filer cependant, se battait avec la réelle appréhension qu'elle ne soit plus en vie. La trahir, oui, gagner une récompense, oui, mais jamais il n'avait voulu la voir mourir. La balle avait suivi une mauvaise trajectoire, et la chute d'eau aurait dû être son ultime linceul. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ne serait pas aussi simple avec elle. Depuis des années qu'il la connaissait, c'était même fortement improbable. Ses hommes ne cessaient de tourner, de virer, d'utiliser les caméras infrarouge, de retourner le moindre bosquet, le moindre cailloux. Puis, d'un seul, un sifflement fusa. Un des gars se mit à héler son nom. Réellement transporter par l'idée de la retrouver, en vie si possible, lui donna carrément des ailes.

« Là là ! Regardez ! s'empressa de dire un homme en uniforme, tout en pointant du doigt la mare d'eau croupie qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois étudiée ».

La tête décomposée de ce mâle pourtant aguerri au combat, interpela Damon. D'un pas leste, il sauta au bas du petit promontoire où siégeait ce vieux chêne décrépit, et fixa le point que montrait son sous-fifre. L'espace entre les racines mourantes se mit à onduler, comme un mirage en plein désert. De fines particules vertes, apparurent, parcourant, gainant le bois à l'agonie. Tous se rapprochèrent, intrigués, curieux, comme hypnotisés par les lumières fantaisistes qui s'élevaient de la terre et se déployaient sur l'arbre. D'abord translucide comme un fantôme, le corps d'Alexandra apparut peu à peu. Damon se redressa, et écoutant en premier lieu son esprit cartésien, il hurla :

« Attention ! Nous sommes peut-être sujets à une hallucination collective due à une attaque chimique ! ».

Tous abaissèrent leur masque dans un geste unanime. La tête coincée dans le bruit de ses inspirations et expirations, Damon s'approcha seul. Il pénétra dans l'eau saumâtre, grimaça sous les effluves nauséabondes qui s'en élevaient. Près du corps de son ex amante, il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses vêtements avaient l'air vieux, élimés par de trop nombreux combats. Il décela une cicatrice sur sa gorge qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais pire, la façon dont son corps était à présent lié aux racines, tendait à prouver que l'arbre avait poussé après sa mort. Le couvrant de son tronc massif et de ses racines entrelacées. Il vint saisir un bras et tenta de la déloger, mais rien n'y fit, le pied de l'arbre empêchaient toute tentative allant en ce sens. Pire, plus il tirait, et plus les racines avaient l'air de se resserrer, comme si elles étaient animées. Malgré son esprit terre-à-terre Damon sentit que quelque chose d'incompréhensible était à l'oeuvre. Ses doigts eurent une étrange sensation alors que la peau d'Alexandra mutait progressivement sous ses yeux. Elle se recouvrit de mousses, de lichens, d'herbe et de jeunes boutures. Il retira sa main en faisant un formidable bond en arrière comme si il avait été brûlé, ce qui fit dégainer tous les soldats alentours. Médusé, il sentit toute sa peau se hérisser dans une atroce chair de poule. Le corps d'Alexandra disparut progressivement, tandis que la vie reprenait ses droits. L'arbre semblait se repaître d'elle, se lier à elle, dans une étreinte annonçant un renouveau des plus singulier. La lumière verte continua à croître, à s'élever dans la sève, striant le tronc de l'arbre de marbrures chatoyantes. Nul n'osait bouger, ni même respirer. Témoins d'un miracle que jamais ils ne pourraient expliquer. Un grognement sourd retentit, et l'eau souterraine abreuvant jadis les rhizomes millénaires, ressurgit tout d'un coup. Perçant la terre, faisant rouler la roche. Les ondes purifiantes emplirent le bassin boueux, éjectèrent toute la masse informe et putride qui y stagnait. Paniqué, un des hommes alluma un des lance-flamme attenant aux armes de pointe qu'ils détenaient tous, et Damon hurla à la vue de l'appareil.

« Stop ! Que faites-vous par tous les diables ?!

\- Il faut brûler ça ! C'est de la sorcellerie ! Ou pire, une arme de notre ennemi ! s'égosilla l'homme pétris d'épouvante ».

Damon ressentit au plus profond de lui, la formidable énergie créatrice qui venait baigner son corps à moitié immergé à présent. Il se délecta de la douce chaleur que cela propagea en lui. Comme si son coeur desséché par l'existence et les combats, fleurissait à nouveau. Jamais dans sa vie il ne trouvera les mots justes pour décrire cette expérience. Il sut juste qu'il fut submergé par une profonde tristesse, et en parallèle, d'un nouvel espoir.

« Ne voyez-vous pas que ce qu'il se passe autours de nous est unique ?! Ne voyez-vous pas le cadeau que l'on nous offre ? » Fit-il alors, en décrivant un arc de cercle avec son bras tendu, montrant la vie qui émergeait ci et là, sous leurs pieds, tout à côté, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, tout n'était que désolation.

« Non … bien sûr que vous ne comprenez pas …. car vous ne la connaissez pas comme j'ai pu la connaître ... murmura-t-il, le remord accablant alors son corps et son coeur. Laissez-moi ! Repartez à l'usine ! Regroupez les prisonniers, je me dois de les interroger !

\- Mais …. osa dire un des soldat ne comprenant pas se retournements de situation des plus incongru.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez et exécutez les ordres, si quand je reviens tout n'est pas établi, je vous assure que vous saurez m'en répondre ! »

Le groupe tressaillit, car tous savait ce qu'il en coûtait de désobéir à cet homme. Une fois sa troupe partie, Damon resta de longues minutes, les yeux braqués sur les racines du vieux chêne qui semblait reprendre sa vigueur passée. L'eau était à présent claire, et lavait ses vêtements souillés. Il enleva son masque, et essayant de percevoir les vestiges de son ancienne amante, il ne trouva plus que du bois et de la terre. Les particules de lumières quant à elle, continuèrent leur avancée sur toute la surface du globe. Damon sut qu'un changement était à l'oeuvre. Il serait peut-être long et laborieux. La perte de cette femme, était une abomination, il le savait. Il l'avait blessée, trahie, et rien que d'y penser, il se dégoûta lui-même. Qui allait guider ces combattants pour la survie à présent ? Ses phalanges se contractèrent, et serrant le poing, il prit la décision que se serait lui. Lui seul était à présent à même de défendre sa mémoire. Leurs mémoires. Le visage déterminé d'Alexandra habilla ses souvenirs un instant, ainsi que son rire, trop rare. Il posa une main tremblante sur les racines, et murmura :

« Ainsi donc, tu avais peut-être raison … j'avais beau le nier, mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un, ou quelque chose …. quelque part … qui veille sur nous. Un pouvoir si immense que l'Homme ne le comprendra jamais ….. dors en paix à présent, mon amie ….. ».

Et il se jura, sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher, que ce lieu resterait à jamais inviolé à présent.

.

* * *

.

Le sol était tiède. Elle n'avait pas de corps physique, elle le savait, pourtant, elle avait bel et bien l'impression d'évoluer sur une voûte plantaire, des orteils, des jambes. Tandis que l'air ambiant était étincelant d'une lumière crue, qui aurait normalement due être désagréable et agresser ses rétines sans mal. Mais rien de tout cela n'était. Ici, tout semblait calme, posé. Au loin elle entendait des rires, des gens parler, sans pouvoir pour autant les apercevoir réellement. Ils évoluaient, parés d'un spectre lumineux chatoyant et diffus. Des formes inconsistantes habillaient ces lieux pour le moins insolites. Elle reconnût néanmoins l'intérieur d'une caverne, qui se formait puis se volatilisait, pour donner accès à un espace infini alentours. Après une errance sereine, une forme familière s'approcha d'elle. Il y eut un éclat bleu fabuleux, tandis que les yeux de Gabrielle accueillaient son air perdu. L'anatomie de sa soeur se concrétisait lentement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle. Son visage d'ange se fendit d'un sourire, et elle lui tendit la main. Alexandra la prit sans réfléchir, et la voix chaude de sa cadette emplit son esprit d'un rire merveilleux.

« Viens ! Ils t'attendent ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire tout en la tirant à sa suite ».

Toujours plus ou moins décontenancée, Alexandra répéta « Ils ? ». Gabrielle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de continuer sa route, sautillant comme une enfant sans âge, la menant, Alexandra le savait, vers la fin. Après une marche légère et vaporeuse, elle croisa une essence qui lui était familière. Là ce furent deux iris verts et bienveillants qui l'accueillirent, et Alexandra sentit toute son âme vibrer de joie quand elle reconnut Angrod, qui semblait, tout comme sa soeur, l'attendre depuis longtemps. Elle ne put trouver quoi dire ou faire, mais apparemment c'était inutile. Ici, les sentiments se véhiculaient à travers l'espace, et l'euphorie de l'humaine envahissait tout. Puis, deux âmes, bien plus lumineuses que tout le reste, apparurent. Sans trop savoir comment, Alexandra sut qu'Eru et Mandos se tenaient à présent devant elle. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle était une humaine. Et même si elle savait les âmes immortelles, se retrouver ici, devant eux, était quand même quelque chose d'à peine croyable. A part cette heureuse sensation de se sentir bien, son âme ne se souvenait pas de ce lieu. Pourtant, elle avait dû y passer quelques fois. Mandos émit un rire amusé en lisant le fil de ses pensées, et avoua :

« Il est vrai que nous nous sommes déjà croisé vous et moi, à de nombreuses reprises. Je m'habillais juste d'autres appellations, d'autres noms, suivant les lieux et les époques. J'espère juste que les vies que je vous ai octroyé, vous ont servi …..

\- Je le pense, Seigneur Mandos …. fit-elle humblement en baissant les yeux. Même si honnêtement, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, malgré les bribes de ses vies antérieures qui avaient tendance à s'infiltrer peu à peu dans sa conscience actuelle. Mais je crains, que malgré toutes ces chances dont vous m'avez fait grâce, je doive encore apprendre …. car il me semble de nouveau avoir échoué ….. »

Autre petit rire, mais celui-ci provint de Gabrielle. Sa bouille souriante lui rappela un instant celle de Gladhwen, et en ce souvenant de l'elfine, tout le cortège de souvenirs de cette vie qui venait de se terminer, l'accompagna. Le sentiment de plénitude dans lequel elle flottait jusqu'à présent se volatilisa, et les murs des cavernes devinrent plus réels. D'ailleurs, les corps d'Angrod et de Gabrielle revêtaient eux aussi l'aspect qu'elle avait toujours connu. Ils étaient à peine vêtus, mais cela n'avait aucune importance ici. Car les corps, elle le savait, n'étaient qu'une représentation de l'esprit, afin de se donner un minimum de repères. Peut-être que Mandos jugeait cela nécessaire. Eru, quand à lui, demeurait un être lumineux, sans forme prédéfinie. Le Juge des Âmes se paraît peu à peu d'un physique humanoïde, oscillant entre l'elfe et l'humain. Ses yeux étaient étrangement sombre, comme deux abysses insondables. Et Alexandra comprit qu'ils lui montraient l'invisible. Les infinies possibilités. Les vies antérieures et les récentes de celui ou celle qui se présentait devant lui.

« As-tu une requête Alexandra ? Demanda subitement Mandos en lui offrant un regard bienveillant.

\- Une requête ? Comme quoi ? Une dernière volonté ? » Répondit-elle totalement abasourdie par telle demande.

Mandos émit un petit rire chaleureux, et fit réellement amusé par sa répartie :

« Oui, nomme-le ainsi si tu le souhaites ….. ».

Alexandra voulut réfléchir un instant pour peser le pour et le contre de sa demande, mais les paroles fusèrent avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

« Prenez bien soin de ceux que j'aime, et qui m'ont aimé. Je voudrais qu'ils soient heureux … réellement heureux ... ».

Le visage mortifié de Thranduil traversa son esprit, et rien que cela, lui prouva en effet que ceci était son voeu le plus cher. Mandos leva les yeux vers la lumière d'Eru, attendant apparemment une réaction. La clarté divine sembla pulser quelques instants, allumant le ciel fabuleux de l'Univers qui les couvrait à présent, tel une étoile gigantesque. Sa voix, à la fois désincarnée et aimable, murmura plus qu'il ne parla; mais il n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton pour qu'on l'entende:

« Ainsi donc, même ici … maintenant … avant même de penser à toi-même, la vérité fait jaillir ton abnégation avant tout le reste ….

\- Je ne sais pas …. je le crois …. oui … fit simplement Alexandra ne sachant que répondre, vu que les paroles avaient surgi sans lui demander son avis.

\- Ici, en ces lieux, seule la vérité est maîtresse … les âmes sont à nue et se révèlent ….. expliqua Mandos qui sentait ses interrogations ».

Alexandra se sentait petite, insignifiante, totalement dépassée par ce qu'il advenait. Elle savait que quelque chose d'important se jouait, sans savoir quoi. Puis, une étrange lassitude vint l'envelopper, et tout se désagrégea autours d'elle. L'espace sembla fondre, se diluer comme une peinture dégoulinant d'une toile. Angrod et Gabrielle disparurent, mais elle n'en ressentit aucune angoisse. Tout en elle lui disait que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Ne restaient plus que Mandos et Eru, qui comme des astres éblouissant, prenaient tout le champs de sa conscience vacillante. Elle flottait. Elle semblait inconsistante tout en touchant l'infini qui l'entourait. Un Amour incommensurable, étrange et déroutant, la pénétra mais aussi s'extirpa d'elle. Absolu, Universel, voilà ce qu'il était. Elle n'entendit que l'énergie d'Eru lui dire d'une voix plaisamment cordiale « Qu'ils soient heureux n'est-ce pas ? Nous verrons Alexandra …. nous verrons …. ». Puis tout disparut.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fin (interminable ;p ) était à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour l'Epilogue ! Vous saurez ce qu'est devenu tout ce beau monde !**_

 _ **Et vous aurez droit à certaines explications supplémentaires je pense, sur certains points qui peut-être vous restent obscurs.**_

 _ **Encore MERCI pour votre persévérance et vos commentaires, votre soutien inaliénable aussi pour certaines ;)**_

 _ **BISOUS à Toutes, et à très bientôt pour la FIN !**_

 _ **.**_


	55. Au Pied du Grand Chêne (2) (Epilogue)

**.AccroOvampire:** Ha ha je suis la reine du remue méninges ! ;p Tu vas avoir toutes les réponses ici, dans cet épilogue ! J'ai l'imagination très prolifique; ont va dire ça comme ça ! Peut-être pas super douée pour l'écrit, mais une fantaisie débordante ! XD Merci pour ton enthousiasme, et tes lectures ! Courage pour cette nouvelle année scolaire qui t'attend ! ;)

 **.Neipthys16:** Oui j'ai un style loin d'être "eau de rose", mais je crois que c'est un trait de ma personnalité qui déteint :p Après, l'épilogue sera bien plus doux, promis. Oui pour la magie de Melian, seule sa mort pouvait la délivrer, je l'explique un peu ici ... sans trop rentrer dans les détails non plus. Oui, qu'elle soit tuée par sa propre arme était décidé dès le début de l'écrit (mes fins sont "écrites" en parallèle de mes débuts :p) ... car comme avec le Chêne, le symbolique de la boucle est bien là. Tu as relativement bien tout résumé dans ton commentaire ! Mais je crois que pour tout ça nous sommes sur ... la même longueur d'onde ;) Toi aussi, tes interrogations trouveront réponse ici ... ^^

 **.Eilonna:** Je suis heureuse que le finish t'aie à ce point plu ! Et tu sais que j'aime vous faire voyager, c'est même mon but premier quand j'écris ! ;) Epilogue servit Mademoiselle ! ;)

 **.JulieFanfic:** Hello Lady Chamallow ! Haaaa la fin ... une des parties les plus dure à écrire, tu le sais ^^ Tous les miracles sont possibles ! Là est le pouvoir de l'imaginaire ! ;) Les idées d'Alex reste, avec la magie ancestrale de Melian, son seul réel pouvoir. C'est la seule chose, son savoir, qui lui donne réellement de l'importance au début. Puis, au fil du temps et des rencontres, son abnégation, et n'ayons pas peur des mots, son amour pour les autres. Ravie que toute cette histoire t'aie à ce point transportée ;) J'espère que de ton côté tout se passe bien :)

 **.Sandrine:** Et oui suis pas sympa avec mes persos je sais ! XD Ouais le dernier chapitre est costaud, et l'épilogue sera le même (longueur parlant ^^). Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, malgré les distances qui nous ont séparé fut un temps ;) .

 **.Toutouille : ** Je sais la fin approche, et tu n'aimes pas ça. Aussi je t'envoie tout mon soutien pour passer l'épreuve du "finish" ! hihi ;) Tu sais tout le bien que je pense de tes écrits, et de ta personne par ailleurs. Donc, je suis flattée quand tu fais des éloges de ma fanfic, car je sais la personne de valeur que tu es ^^. J'espère pour toi aussi, que tous tes projets se réaliseront, et que tu récolteras les fruits de ton immense travail et talent ! :)

 **.Daiky : ** Coucou nouvelle venue ! ;) Aredhel a aussi ses fans, et ça ça me botte ! (pas les fesses hein ! XD). Je te souhaite du courage à toi aussi pour avaler en entier la lecture de cette fic qui est immense faut l'admettre (comme je te disais, au début, sur le papier du projet, elle était pas aussi fournie, mdr). Merci d'y avoir laissé quelques unes de tes impressions.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Après cette loooongue attente voici l'épilogue tant attendu !**_

 _ **Sachez que j'ai dû couper quelques idées, ou quelques explicatifs, autrement cela aurait été beaucoup trop long (déjà que ..).**_

 _ **MERCIIII pour TOUT ! Vous êtes adorables, et j'espère que cette fin, là aussi, sera comme vous la voudriez !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et BISOUS à vous, fidèles et endurantes lectrices ! ;)**_

 _ **Et tout de suite ... LA SUITE ! (et fin ^^).**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **P.S : J'ai pris quelques libertés, purement intentionnelles, concernant l'épilogue. A savoir que je n'ai pas scrupuleusement suivies les "règles Tolkiennes" à la lettre. La cause étant que je voulais rester fidèle à ce que j'avais développé dans l'histoire, et faire un lien logique entre la fin, et le commencement. Donc vous allez trouver une à deux petites "incohérences" par rapport à l'univers de Tolkien, ce qui est tout à fait normal, je vous rassure ;). Je tenais juste à vous en tenir informer. ^^**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Les bannières à l'arbre d'argent couronné des sept étoiles, se balançaient gracieusement dans les vents estivaux. La liesse s'élevant des fortifications et des ruelles de Minas Tirith s'étirait comme un orphéon puissant et coloré. Les exclamations se répercutaient sur les murs, allant et venant comme des vagues s'échouant sur une grève blanche. Les oiseaux se mêlaient à ces ballets de voix, animant les cieux de leurs vols agiles. Les grillons commençaient à entamer leurs chants nuptiaux, et le ciel avait revêtu son suaire de pourpres et d'oranges étincelants. Le jour se liait à la nuit dans une intime explosion chatoyante, mariant le mordoré et le carmin. Quant aux étoiles, elle s'élevaient déjà à l'Ouest, dardant leur pâle lueur. Thranduil les admira très longuement, tandis que l'ombre de la montagne avait tout avalé sur son passage depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Les murs de la cité blanche reflétaient l'or des foyers festifs, et la lune, comme une perle de nacre, venait poser son regard de mercure sur eux, comme les bénissant d'un amour maternel. Dans les jardins, l'arbre blanc dansait langoureusement dans la brise et les petits êtres de lumière, piaillaient entre ses feuilles. Assis sur un des bancs qui encerclaient le bassin où murmurait la petite fontaine, Thranduil observait tous ses esprits de ses yeux d'elfe millénaire, toujours émerveillé de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle des plus charmant. Les esprit de la nature, dryades, fées et autres lutins, étaient des êtres qui ne connaissaient que rarement l'ennui ou la tristesse. A l'image de leur Mère, ils ne cessaient de bouger, courir, caracoler, dans des vrilles de rire incroyables, que les Hommes et les Nains ne pouvaient hélas pas entendre. Mais aussi merveilleux que soit ce spectacle, le froid qui lui tétanisait le coeur, n'arrivait pas à mourir. Inconsciemment il caressa son annulaire gauche, un réconfort tout particulier lui souleva l'âme dès-lors qu'il effleura l'anneau. Les cheveux de sa femme n'avaient pas disparu de son alliance. Ils n'avaient pas suivi sa disparition. C'était assez troublant, mais avec le temps, Thranduil s'était peut-être dit que les Valar lui avait au moins laissé cela. Comme pour donner une preuve tangible de son existence. De son passage sur Arda. Ses orbes azur glissèrent le long des chemins qui quadrillaient les jardins royaux, et il rencontra ses yeux de marbre blanc. Figés à jamais vers les cieux. La statue s'élevait non loin du descendant de Galathilion, le Roi Elessar y avait tenu. Il avait voulu honorer sa mémoire ainsi, et même si Thranduil s'était d'abord soulevé face à cette idée qu'il trouvait proprement saugrenue, Legolas avait trouvé les mots justes, pour lui faire comprendre que sa défunte femme, avait touché bien plus de personne qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être souhaité. Il en était ainsi, il fallait le respecter. Après tout, l'héritage qu'elle leur avait légué, dépassait, et de loin, sa petite personne. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre tout cela. A présent, il l'appréhendait dans toute sa profonde perplexité. Alexandra avait été comme la graine d'un arbre, faisant germer dans leur monde, une vague nouvelle, une ramification incroyablement étendue et infinie, qui dans un élan grandiose, prendrait en ampleur au fur et à mesure que les années; les siècles même; passeraient. Les prouesses de la semi-elfe sur les plaines du Rohan avait fait le tour des contrées. Déjà de nouvelles conceptions de la médecine trouvaient leur essor. Les écoles pour filles et garçons émergeaient peu à peu dans toutes les grandes villes. Et à l'image de cette statue à la beauté glaciale, d'autres s'étaient érigées de part leurs régions. Elle représentait Alexandra d'une façon qui l'avait fait grimacé sur le coup, quand Aragorn leur avait dévoilé le travail de son meilleur sculpteur. Habillée de la tenue elfique que Thranduil lui avait offerte, elle brandissait une épée vers le ciel de la main droite, pour exprimer la force et leur victoire. De l'autre en revanche, elle enlaçait une sphère où les traits furtifs de leurs royaumes avaient été esquissés. Cela représentait leur monde, et l'importance de le préserver. Sur le socle rectangulaire, Faramir avait tenu à faire graver un symbole des plus explicite. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui le lui avait griffonné un jour. Un humanoïde au centre d'un cercle. Et par n'importe quel cercle, l'anneau était composé d'arbres, d'animaux de tous les règnes, de pierres … Tous représentaient la Nature dans son intégralité. Rappelant ainsi aux gens, que les espèces telles que l'Homme, les Elfes et les Nains, sont tributaires de cette terre qui les avait vu naître, et qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre en se dissociant d'elle. Thranduil devait tout de même le reconnaître, cet humain avait eu un trait de génie remarquable, tant en quelques traits, il avait su déterminer avec une infâme précision, les faces de la personnalité de sa bien-aimée. Tantôt guerrière, tantôt aimante. De cet Amour Universel qu'il avait eu du mal à ne serait-ce, qu'effleurer. La mort de sa femme avait par ailleurs failli anéantir tout ceci. Toutes ces maigres approches de ce sentiment qui lui était longtemps apparu comme étrange et grotesque. La disparition de son âme soeur l'avait écorché vif. Lacéré son essence en lambeaux sanguinolents, qu'il avait l'impression de traîner derrière chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant l'effigie minérale, et son coeur faillit jaillir d'entre ses lèvres closes. Tel un Pygmalion désoeuvré, pétri d'amour et de douleur, il aurait voulu l'enlacer. Serrer contre lui ce derme marmoréen et glacé, pour le sentir tout contre sa peau brûlante. La réchauffer de sa flamme immortelle. Cependant, rien ne transpira de son attitude altière et hautaine. Un sérac où tous venaient plus ou moins à se briser depuis ces deux dernières années. Les départs de Gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond; accompagnant le dernier porteur de l'anneau unique; n'avaient certes pas arrangé son état. Après leur désertion des rives des Havres Gris, Thranduil avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois. Personne, ni même son héritier n'avait su où le trouver. De grandes campagnes de recherches intensives avaient été menées, pourtant, mais le Haut Roi connaissait ces landes depuis tellement de siècles, que chaque recoin lui était révélé. Il avait été lassé de tout et de tous. Le besoin d'une retraite salutaire était apparue si évidente. Une coupure avant de sombrer dans la folie. Le poids de la solitude et du désespoir l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans des méandres gluants et asphyxiants. Il avait voulu par de nombreuses fois en finir avec cette existence. Se parjurant de ce fait. Entâchant encore un peu plus son âme meurtrie. Mais le coeur palpitant de l'émeraude qui pulsait tout à côté du sien, le retenait. Une promesse muette, éternelle, qui l'aidait à tenir debout. Lui-même ne savait pas trop comment par ailleurs. Tout était si pâle, si fade, si dramatiquement suranné. Lentement il sortit la chaîne en mithril qu'il gardait précieusement sous sa tunique de brocart et de soie. Délicatement, tendrement, il posa l'alliance à tête de biche dans le creux de sa paume, et une fois de plus, il s'immergea dans ses méandres verdoyants hypnotiques. Il lui était arrivé de rester des heures ainsi, immobile, figé dans le temps mortel, son esprit torturé ne pouvant oublier le visage d'Alexandra. Dire qu'elle lui manquait serait un euphémisme insolent. Son monde s'était éteint avec elle, tout en s'éveillant à une vie nouvelle. Gardien de la Forêt, garant de l'équilibre, protecteur des êtres magiques qui batifolaient gaiment dans son royaume de verdure. Il avait juré de faire en sorte que ce combat soit assuré. Il avait promis d'être la tête de proue de toutes ces décisions communes. Il honorerait sa promesse, et protégerait de sa vie si il le fallait, sa forêt et la vie qui était attenante. Chaque année, à la date de leur victoire, un conseil se tenait. Pour faire le point, pour révérer la disparition de celle qui avait tant fait pour eux. Et chaque année, en été, les feux estivaux embrasaient le ciel de leurs clameurs paillardes. Le souvenir d'un des poèmes de Baudelaire lui revint. Murmurant dès-lors, il l'invoqua dans un souffle ténu, tout en fermant les paupières, tandis que les bruits de la foule en contrebas témoignaient de la fête qui battait son plein.

 _« Sois sage, ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille.  
Tu réclamais le Soir ; il descend ; le voici :  
Une atmosphère obscure enveloppe la ville,  
Aux uns portant la paix, aux autres le souci._

 _Pendant que des mortels la multitude vile,  
Sous le fouet du Plaisir, ce bourreau sans merci,  
Va cueillir des remords dans la fête servile,  
Ma douleur, donne-moi la main ; viens par ici,_

 _Loin d'eux. Vois se pencher les défuntes Années,  
Sur les balcons du ciel, en robes surannées ;  
Surgir du fond des eaux le Regret souriant ;_

 _Le Soleil moribond s'endormir sous une arche,  
Et, comme un long linceul traînant à l'Orient,  
Entends, Macron, entends la douce Nuit en marche »_

Cette nuit magnifique qu'Ithil bénissait en silence. Ses cils d'argent caressaient à présent les pierres blanches, les baignant d'un halo mercure. Nul égayement ne viendrait le cueillir, ni aucun réconfort. Le marbre se reflétait dans ses iris polaire, les rendant presque blanc. Aveugle à présent qu'il était, perdu sans sa lumière. Soudain une voix féminine vint briser cet instant de solitude chèrement gagné. « Alexandra ! Alexandra vient par ici ! ». Son coeur tressaillit dans sa poitrine serré. Se tordit même, tandis que le souffle vint lui manquer une fraction de seconde. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'espérer. Rien ne pourrait empêcher cette vile flamme illusoire de s'éveiller en son sein à l'évocation de ce prénom. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où se dressait l'immense château aux murs albuginés. Une petite frimousse dévorée par deux grands yeux noirs s'activait sur les chemins blêmes. Des cheveux blond vénitien cascadant sur ses épaules frêles, tandis que les volants de sa robe sautillaient en même temps que l'enfant essayait de braver les dures lois de la gravité. La petite fille tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes, mais elle voulait apparemment se soustraire de l'emprise de ses parents, pour venir le rejoindre. Lui, ou la statue qui s'élevait à quelques centimètres. Thranduil baissa la tête pour observer le petit être qui vint s'accrocher à sa tunique, sans aucun égard pour son rang. Ailein s'activa prestement pour venir l'en décrocher, tandis que la silhouette claudicante de Silfren la suivait avec peine.

« Je suis réellement désolée _Aran Thranduil_ ! S'excusa Ailein en exécutant une révérence parfaite. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir des elfes, et la statue qui siège ici, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui se trouve à Edoras ».

La belle rousse prit son enfant dans les bras, et attendit patiemment que Silfren les rejoigne. Thranduil ne put empêcher ses paupières de se froisser un faible instant, quand il vit l'état du Rohirrim. Lui qui avait, fut un bref moment, son rival le plus proche, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il se remettrait avec les années. D'ailleurs, le roi soupçonnait le sang à moitié elfique de son épouse d'avoir fait des prouesses en intégrant son organisme. Il avait cicatrisé bien vite, et beaucoup soupçonnaient qu'il serait mort sans cela, à l'heure actuelle. Prenant appuis sur une canne qui ne le quittait jamais, il offrit néanmoins un sourire chaleureux et éblouissant au roi. Le saluant à la perfection, il prit le menton de la petite fille, et l'admonesta gentiment :

« Tu ne dois pas partir ainsi, c'est dangereux ! Et tu vivras d'aventure dans quelques années ma fille, quand l'on t'y autorisera, et pas avant ! ».

La petite Alexandra fit une moue amusante, puis se cacha dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa mère, consciente qu'elle avait fauté. Cette réaction esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage fermé du roi, les enfants avaient toujours ce pouvoir sur lui. A condition qu'ils ne soient pas des êtres braillards sans éducation.

« Nous venions la voir …. expliqua Silfren. Mais nous pouvons venir plus tard Roi Thranduil, cela ne nous dérange pas …. ».

Ce ton condescendant lui plut autant qu'il lui hérissa l'échine, tant il pouvait percevoir dans la voix de cet humain, toute l'affliction qu'il combattait lui-même au jour le jour. Serrant le poing dans la pénombre de la nuit, il prit sur lui et secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement.

« Non. C'est délicat de votre part, mais j'avais presque fini. Cette statue est là pour quiconque veut la voir, je n'ai pas d'autorité sur elle, répondit simplement Thranduil d'une voix égale, qui pouvait grandement passer pour froide ».

 _« Non … j'en ai d'autres, plus personnelles, en mon royaume … des oeuvres plus intimes, qui me permettent de survivre à ce monde …. »_ pensa-t-il amer.

La petite fille osa s'extirper du couvert protecteur des cheveux de sa mère, et braqua ses yeux noirs sur lui. Malgré tout, elle se fendit d'un sourire qui lui retourna les tripes. Il approcha son visage du sien, et son regard bleu pénétrant la figea sur place.

« Tu portes le nom d'une femme remarquable, Alexandra. Puisses-tu lui faire honneur dans le futur. Et vivre plus longtemps qu'elle n'a vécu, dit Thranduil gravement ».

Cette bénédiction des plus étrange eut singulièrement un effet réconfortant sur le couple. Ailein qui était à présent mortelle, ne priait que pour cela tous les jours. Qu'on lui laisse jouir le plus longtemps possible des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle entendit les pas de Darren un peu plus loin suivis de ceux de deux personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Se tournant vers eux, elle découvrit Aredhel accompagné de Tilda, qui marchaient à ses côtés. Décidément, le lieu attirait plus de monde que Thranduil ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'y avait que chez lui, dans l'enclos silencieux de sa cité ou de sa vaste forêt, qu'il pouvait trouver un soupçon de recueillement digne de son amour pour elle. Pour autant, il le savait, ces commémorations ne pouvaient se passer autrement. Alexandra avait touché tous ces gens, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait se rembrunir de les voir ainsi l'honorer. Aredhel, Darren et Tilda avaient un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. De ceux, étincelant d'espérance et de bonheur, qui perforaient malgré eux, le coeur malmené du souverain. Thranduil donna un bref coup d'oeil au ventre sacrément rebondi de Tilda. La belle brune, déjà magnifique d'ordinaire, était absolument rayonnante. Les oreilles elfiques de Thranduil ne mirent pas longtemps à déceler les deux petits coeurs qu'elle abritait en son sein. Aredhel passa un bras affectueux derrière le dos de sa compagne, pour la lui enlacer tendrement. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas mariés, et ne le voulaient pas. Ils vivaient une relation à la fois passionnée et pleine de sagesse. Elle, offrant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir dans une vie d'humaine. Lui, conscient de leur différence, la couvrant de maints bienfaits et affections. Il lui avait promis de s'occuper de leurs descendants après sa disparition, et cela la réconfortait au lieu de l'effrayer. Ils étaient à la foi étranges et attachants. Tilda ayant un caractère bien trempé après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, était un point d'ancrage impressionnant, dont Aredhel avait toujours manqué dans sa nature bohème. Ils s'équilibraient à la perfection.

Il y avait à peine trois ans en arrière, Thranduil se serait offusqué de cette union. Il aurait même pu punir son général et ami, rien que pour lui présenter une humaine, et les « bâtards » qu'elle allait leur pondre dans un avenir proche. Il réalisa que ce monarque plein de rancoeur et de mépris, était à présent bien loin. Trois années, un battement de cils dans l'existence d'un elfe, et pourtant, cette pulsation éphémère avait retourné, transformé, façonné, celui qu'il devenait peu à peu chaque jour qui passait. Un roi au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer être un jour. Darren salua le monarque, et déclara, la voix chaude et bienveillante :

« Le grand banquet va commencer ! Ne faisons pas attendre ces altesses !

\- Dis plutôt qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre ton ventre affamé ! Le piqua gentiment Ailein qui exécuta un clin d'oeil des plus malicieux.

\- Vous aviez besoin de venir à trois pour nous avertir ? Lança Silfren lui aussi quelque peu narquois.

\- Je suis garante de leur mémoire de poisson, déclara Tilda avec un petit rire merveilleusement musical. Il est bien connu qu'un homme oublie au moins une chose à chaque pas qu'il exécute ! »

Elle entendit Aredhel grogner à côté d'elle, et elle se mit à rire encore plus. Ces cinq là c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la guerre. Ailein et Silfren annonçant leur union dès leur retour à Edoras. Là-bas ils y avaient rencontré Tilda et Aredhel que le Grand Saule avait déposé tout près, afin de les aider au mieux. Etrangement, Edoras que le roi Eomer ne voulait pas plus que cela impliquer, était devenue pendant de longs mois, le point de ralliement des grands chefs qui avaient menés les batailles. Comme un centre névralgique des plus naturel aux vues des lieux d'affrontements. Dans la cité de bois et d'or, tous ceux qui avaient été embarqués dans les combats du proche Isengard, du plateau du Calenardhon, ou encore du Gouffre de Helm, s'étaient réunis. Darren convié aux noces de sa soeur, fut de ce fait quelques peu embrigadé dans les festivités, et resta plus que de raison au Rohan. Aredhel, toujours très à l'aise avec les humains, s'était octroyé le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement. Thranduil lui faisant parvenir par une note, que son retour pouvait attendre, le Prince Legolas, Gloredhel et Brilthor le secondant plus que nécessaire, il n'y avait aucune urgence à son retour. Et quand le bellâtre revint, se fût accompagné de l'humaine qu'ils avaient sauvé in extremis. Thranduil ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un vil pincement au coeur d'envie et de jalousie en les voyant tous deux si proches et heureux. Ils représentaient ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être. Ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Tilda dût percevoir sa froide réserve, car elle prit la main de son compagnon, et levant les yeux pour croiser son regard vert, elle fit aimablement :

« Cessons donc de piailler bêtement devant un souverain, il est grand temps de rejoindre le banquet, ou nous passerions, à juste titre, pour des invités de piètre éducation.

\- Oui ma belle … tu as raison, comme toujours …. répondit Aredhel en saisissant le sous-entendu discret de la future mère de ses enfants ».

Tous hochèrent la tête, plus ou moins gênés, se rendant compte de leur indélicatesse quelque peu maladroite. Le visage austère de Thranduil se fendit néanmoins d'un sourire sincère. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le visage impassible de la statue, puis dit d'une voix grave et posée :

« Je suis certain que cela lui plairait, ce comportement quelque peu frondeur et inconvenant. Vous êtes exactement comme vous devez l'être. C'est comme cela qu'elle vous appréciait … tous ici présents ….Ses orbes bleus, presque argentés sous la lumière de la lune, il continua, mais vous avez raison, nous n'avons que trop flâné, faisons lui honneur en mangeant et buvant comme elle l'aimait ».

Tous hochèrent la tête, et une étrange communion se forma alors que toutes leurs attentions se focalisaient sur la statue en silence. Ce furent Tilda et Aredhel qui prirent les premiers le chemin du retour. Les autres suivirent, discutant calmement, comme ne voulant pas déranger le repos de leur amie disparue. Thranduil les suivit de loin, traînant presque le pas. L'animation et le bruit de la fête bourdonnant dans l'enceinte du palais, le griffant plus qu'autre chose. Mais il ferait front, amical et digne, comme il avait appris à le faire. Celeborn, il en était certain, ferait tout pour lui être agréable. Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes voûtées, la lumière d'ambre des chandeliers constellant la pièces comme autant d'étoiles, les odeurs de nourritures et de parfums lui agressèrent presque les narines. Il vit Haldir accompagné d'Aerlinn assis près de Faramir et Eowyn. Gladhwen totalement remise depuis la défaite de Seth, sautillait auprès du jeune Eldarion. Elle avait longuement pleuré la perte d'Alexandra, au point que l'on eut du mal à la nourrir pendant des jours et des jours. Puis, au détour d'une balade en forêt, elle était revenue souriante, métamorphosée. Clamant à qui voulait l'entendre, que son amie humaine, n'était pas morte, que les arbres le lui avaient soufflé. Avait-elle cette notion dont Alexandra avait souvent parlé au Roi, des espaces invisibles où les âmes transitaient ? Le souverain n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec cela, la voir remise était trop précieux pour ternir ce bel éclat. Actuellement, elle était entièrement sous le charme des grands yeux gris de l'héritier du Gondor et se comportait avec lui comme une fillette le ferait avec un poupon. Sous les regards conciliant du roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen. Elle devait vite en profiter, car l'enfant ne resterait pas longtemps avec eux. Gimli était, comme à son habitude aux côtés de Legolas. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec le roi Eomer et Celeborn. Voir ces quatre là côtes à côtes, discutant librement lors d'un repas quelque peu officiel, marquait déjà un changement à lui seul. Les yeux perçant de Thranduil décelèrent le pendentif que Legolas arborait. Le même que Faramir et Gimli portaient également. Façonné dans le mithril le plus pur, le même motif que celui qui trônait fièrement au pied de la statue. « Le Cercle de Vie » comme ils l'avaient nommé, était devenu un symbole puissant, que ces trois êtres, avec le concours d'Aredhel, avaient défini comme étant le signe d'appartenance à un nouvel ordre. Celui de la préservation de l'Equilibre. Thranduil ne savait pas jusqu'où ils étaient allés, mais des rumeurs concernant une compagnie secrète garante de la sécurité de la Nature, et de tous les esprits qu'elle abritait, commençaient à prendre leur essor. Thranduil ne l'avouerait pas, mais les absences de Gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond, lui seraient pesantes.

Il régnait, malgré le brouhahas des palabres et autres musiciens, une atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable, qui témoignait d'une paix recouvrée. Brilthor et Gloredhel ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'êtres aux aguets, prêts à entrer dans le feu de l'action si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais rien de cela n'adviendrait. Tout se déroulerait dans la bonne humeur, la gaité, sous les auspices d'un renouveau florissant. Et tout cela … grâce à son sacrifice. Un maigre sourire à la fois nostalgique et amer s'esquissa sur son visage parfait quand les yeux d'ambre de Gladhwen croisèrent les siens. L'elfine se détacha d'Eldarion et accourut vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Et son coeur se gonfla au point de déborder sa morne froideur, quand il l'entendit l'appeler avec une affection débordante, comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans sa cité.

.

* * *

.

Ses pas discrets, tels celui d'un chat sauvage, embrassaient l'herbe tendre et moelleuse dans un souffle aérien. Les frondaisons exhalaient une ombre rafraîchissante, laissant passer par des trouées complexes, la lumière d'un soleil éblouissant. Qu'il aimait se tenir dans l'austère tiédeur des sous-bois, surtout quand la canicule écrasait le reste du monde dans un baiser rêche et aride. Les animaux et les êtres magiques passaient parfois tout à côté de lui, le frôlant dans leurs folles courses ou ballets. La forêt regorgeait d'une Vie incroyablement luxuriante et merveilleuse. Un troupeau de biche passa sur le chemin dégagé qu'il suivait docilement, et un cerf s'arrêta en le fixant longuement. Thranduil vint à sa hauteur, et lui flatta le chanfrein. Puis reprenant sa route, l'animal suivit ses femelles, bondissant agilement au-dessus du cours d'eau murmurant. Les oreilles de Thranduil suivirent le bruit de sa course caprine un long moment, avant d'être interrompu par des rires clairs, carillonnant comme la clochette d'une campanule. Il arriva à sa petite clairière … leur petite clairière. Le ruisseau jaillissait toujours avec autant de vigueur d'entre les racines puissantes du chêne. L'herbe verdoyante offrait un tapis agréable sous la peau, les rayons du soleil arrivant à pénétrer la canopée, s'étalaient dessus comme une oeuvre dorée, façonnée par la main d'une divinité. Etonnament parfaite dans ses irrégularités. A la gauche de ce cercle quasi impeccable, une statue, plus petite et discrète d'Alexandra, se tenait. Non pas celle que tous pouvaient admirer à Minas Tirith ou Edoras, non. Celle-ci la représentait de façon plus intime. Parée dans sa robe de mariée, chantant, le visage tournée vers le haut des arbres. Elle avait l'air serein, aimant, tel que lui seul avait pu connaître. Et peut-être Legolas. Mais nul autre. Sa force l'avait achevé bien des fois, mais c'étaient son amour et son pardon qui l'avait fauché au fil des mois. Sans oublier Idhril, qui avait su marcher dans leurs pas tout ce temps. Un spectre omniprésent, à la fois courroucé et généreux. Immobile devant l'effigie de son âme soeur disparue, le roi entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement. Le rire espiègle des esprits des arbres lui indiquant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Devant lui se tenait le chêne millénaire. Tout aussi royal et majestueux que sa personne. Avec une aura de puissance bien plus présente encore. Thranduil s'avança jusqu'aux abords du bassin, et ses yeux se perdirent dans les ondes claires à jamais vidée de la substance de son aimée. A jamais ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il se mit à réfléchir à la question. Un mouvement attira son attention, et levant ses yeux céruléens, il trouva la Dryade posément dressée sur les racines massives. Ses grands yeux jaunes et verts, lumineux comme deux astres, l'observaient avec intensité. Thranduil sut, sans pour autant se l'expliquer, que l'être magique devant lui, le sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Bienvenue Roi Thranduil …. énonça la voix à la fois désincarnée et chantante de la Dryade.

\- Bonjour ….. répondit simplement le seigneur en replongeant son regard dans les méandres aquatiques. Il y a bien longtemps que nous nous sommes vus …. annonça-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Parce que vous n'aviez nul désir de me revoir, _Aran Thranduil_ …. répondit calmement la Dryade en s'inclinant légèrement ».

Sa longue chevelure d'herbe et de lierre entremêlés plongea dans les ondes, floutant le miroir de l'eau quelques secondes. Les petits êtres lumineux batifolaient gaiment autours d'eux, comme si ils ne connaissaient que l'insouciance des jeux et autres farandoles. Elle avait raison, il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui parler, ne serait-ce que de revoir son immonde visage si divinement parfait. Un minois lisse dévoilant sa cruelle Nature. Car oui, elle était à son image. A la fois impitoyable et aimante comme un soleil levant. Thranduil était vêtu de ses habits de voyage en cuir, seul son fin diadème en mithril trahissait sa condition. Enfin ça et son port altier, hautain, au charisme envoûtant au final.

« Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda soudain le roi en accrochant à nouveaux les iris flamboyant de magie de son interlocutrice.

\- Mon nom est imprononçable dans la langue des hommes, elfes ou nains. Seuls quelques animaux arrivent parfois à le murmurer. Il est fait du bruits des feuilles, ou du vent jouant entre les branches. Une évocation plus qu'une appellation …. mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chêne si le coeur vous en dit. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire sobriquet mais il capte toute mon essence.

\- C'est approprié il me semble, émit sombrement Thranduil. Après tout, c'est ce que vous êtes, pour nous les elfes, les humains, ou encore les nains … et même j'imagine, ces imbéciles d'orques ! »

La voix claire et intense de la Dryade s'éleva dans un rire marqué, qui finit par ressembler à un bref cri d'oiseau de proie. Lassé d'être debout face à elle, comme un vulgaire sujet aux pieds de son souverain, il finit par faire quelques pas en arrière, et vint s'asseoir nonchalamment sur l'herbe. Marquant ainsi son désir de montrer qu'il maîtrisait les choses. Même si il ne maîtrisait rien, il le savait parfaitement. L'un des plus grand coup de bluff de son existence. Ces êtres; qu'importe le nom qu'on leur donnait; leur étaient d'une force et d'un pouvoir supérieurs en tout. Parfois, il se demandait comment les Elfes avaient pu à ce point les dédaigner. Ils n'avaient guère valu mieux que les Hommes en ces âges reculés. S'aveuglant sciemment, ignorant ce qui les entourait avec une attitude hautement méprisable. Assis en tailleur, il coupa une fleur blanche qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de sa main, et en contempla les pétales, attendant apparemment que Chêne commence. Les lèvres à la fine écorce esquissèrent un sourire, et la Dryade posa son séant sur les racines, faisant ainsi tremper ses jambes inhumaines dans le bassin. Elle poussa un étrange soupir de béatitude en sentant la fraîcheur du ruisseau caresser ses extrémités. Du soleil, de l'eau, que demander de plus pour un arbre ? Penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle darda ses yeux jaune-vert sur le visage impassible de l'elfe en face d'elle, et commença :

« Je sais que votre esprit fourmille de questionnements, et je suis surprise de vous voir si tôt en ces lieux ».

Thranduil exprima un rictus à la limite du condescendant, et braquant son attention polaire sur elle, il énonça :

« Près de dix années, ce n'est pas rien il me semble …. mais j'oubliais … vous et moi, ne sommes que peu touchés par les cycles mortels ….

\- En effet … acquiesça Chêne en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Son visage lisse aux reflets verts, était parfois hypnotique. Surtout pour un elfe, qui communiait à présent pleinement avec la forêt.

\- Certains points me restent obscurs il est vrai. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous avait béni il y avait des siècles et des siècles avant sa venue, et que j'étais présent. Je n'en garde pas le souvenir …. Après, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait intégré notre monde, pour le quitter par la suite ? Quelle est donc cette magie ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé au moins son corps pour le pleurer dignement ? Ne me reste d'elle que cet anneau; dit Thranduil en montrant son alliance. Puis sortant l'alliance d'Alexandra qui ne le quittait jamais au bout de sa chaîne, et ceci ….. finit-il par dire douloureusement ».

Le bras droit de la Dryade s'étira vers lui, encore et encore, se déformant de façon monstrueuse. La peau faite d'écorce noueuse, de bourgeons et de feuilles était à la fois fascinante et effrayante à regarder. Un de ses doigts fuselés, extrêmement long, vint caresser l'émeraude toujours palpitante. A son contact, la pierre émit une lumière plus vive encore, et Thranduil perçut l'air satisfait que la Dryade arbora une fraction de seconde. Elle ne lui disait pas tout à ce sujet, il le savait. Et peut-être ne lui dirait-elle que ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. Ce qui, sincèrement, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« En effet, elle s'est penchée sur moi, alors que je n'étais qu'une jeune pousse rabougrie, ayant du mal à m'élever vers le ciel. _« Un jour tu deviendras grand et fort. Le Coeur de cette Forêt si magnifique »_ voilà les mots qu'elle a chuchoté à mon égard, et toutes mes minces feuilles ont frémi au contact de son amour. Ici, en ce même lieu, là où la forêt était encore jeune et les clairières immenses, baignées par le soleil. Vous aviez l'air si proches tous les deux, si aimants …. et puis, j'ai senti sa détresse, sa peur, sa colère, alors qu'elle vous avouait les sentiments de votre père la concernant …. Ce fût la première fois que je ressentis le chagrin. Il a griffé mon essence. Elle et moi, étions dès-lors liées, par la magie ancestrale que Melian avait laissé en Arda.

\- Je me souviens …. murmura alors Thranduil, dont le regard s'était aiguisé sous les réminiscences qui l'assaillaient. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sauvé ? Ne devriez-vous pas dépérir sans elle ? Si vos essences communes sont si proches ?

\- Elle et moi seront, et pour toujours, connectées, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout comme vos âmes le sont. Il est très difficile d'exprimer tous les explicatifs qui sont les fondations de ces liens …. déclara Chêne en balançant ses jambes fines dans les eaux claires comme le ferait une enfant.

\- Essayez, on ne sait jamais, je pourrai vous surprendre en y comprenant quelque chose ! Grinça Thranduil en exécutant une moue dépréciative ».

Les yeux jaunes et verts dardèrent des rais lumineux qui le firent frissonner. Parfois, il pouvait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son épiderme, la totale sauvagerie de cet être aux traits si paisibles en apparence. Tout comme lui. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait du mal à lui accorder toute sa confiance malgré tout ? Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop ? Il éluda ces questionnements stupides, et soupirant longuement, il attendit qu'elle daigne lui répondre.

« Alexandra vous a parlé de sa notion de l'Univers, vous a expliqué ce que sa vie sur sa Terre lui avait enseigné. L'espace, le cosmos, les planètes, les étoiles …. l'Univers … LES Univers ….

\- Vaguement oui, même si elle s'est fait un point d'honneur à essayer de m'inculquer certaines bases, j'avoue que mon esprit a du mal à oblitérer totalement que ce que l'on nous a appris, et ce, depuis le jour de notre naissance …. avoua sincèrement Thranduil en se souvenant parfaitement des longues conversations qu'ils avaient eu tous deux. Ce simple souvenir lui froissa le coeur, et raviva cette insupportable absence qui le rongeait inexorablement.

\- Je vais essayer de faire au plus simple, ou du moins de vous faire comprendre la trame de ces réseaux à la fois prosaïques et complexes, qui forment le Tout. L'Univers est fait d'Energies. De la pure énergie, qui peut se traduire de diverses manières, comme la lumière du soleil, des étoiles ou de la foudre par exemple …. et ces énergies ont des fréquences. Comme la musique, le chant, ou même les vibrations qui planent partout autours de nous. Certaines énergies vont et viennent, traversent les mondes, les plans, les univers, qui sont tous rattachés les uns aux autres par des cordes invisibles. D'autres au contraire, sont fixes, et arrivent à être dans tous ces plans à la fois. Sans même en avoir conscience parfois. J'en fais partie. Ainsi donc, j'ai connu Idhril sur Arda, mais j'ai aussi connu Alexandra sur sa Terre. Mon essence, mon énergie vitale, est ancré dans chaque plan de la création. Pour cela que le lien qui nous avait uni ici, c'est retrouvé sur sa Terre ….. comprenez-vous ?

\- Pour l'instant il me semble. En gros, vous êtes à la fois ici, et sur sa terre à elle, et sur d'innombrables autres mondes, et tout ça à la fois ? C'est ça ? Alors que son âme à elle, ou la mienne par exemple, nous voyageons d'un monde à un autre. Notre énergie, ou nôtre âme si je comprends bien, vagabondent au fil du bon vouloir d'une entité supérieure …. Eru ? Hésita à formuler Thranduil en la fixant franchement.

\- Oui et Non. Il est Un et Multiple. Ni Masculin, ni Féminin, mais les deux à la fois. C'est une sorte d'Energie primaire, venue du début de la Création, ancestrale et très puissante, qui à la vue sur tout ce qu'elle a pu engendrer.

\- Notre monde ainsi que tous les autres ….

\- Oui ! S'exclama presque joyeusement la Dryade ravie de le voir ainsi appréhender et comprendre les principes qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre. Je vois qu'Alexandra a su, d'une façon ou d'une autre, déjà vous faire toucher du doigt ces notions quelques peu étranges …

\- Etranges c'est le mot, et carrément hérétiques vous le savez …. fit Thranduil qui savait très bien que tout ceci ne serait jamais compris, ou qu'il faudrait des siècles et des siècles, aux mortels et aux immortels, pour les accepter ».

Après tout, tout le Monde parle de Destin, mais personne n'aime l'idée de ne pas avoir le libre arbitre, la liberté totale et le contrôle sur son existence. Thranduil lui, l'avait appris à ses dépends. La perte d'Alexandra revint le mordre, et il ferma les paupières un bref instant pour lutter contre le mal dans la poitrine qui se fit sentir.

« Quand Alexandra est morte sur son monde, son essence, son âme, s'est accordé aux vibrations de notre monde. C'est pour cela qu'elle est apparue ici tandis que la vie la quittait. Et inversement, quand son existence s'est terminée sur Arda, son âme a récupéré les taux vibratoires du monde de sa naissance, et elle est retournée là-bas …..

\- Mais .. je ne comprends pas …. objecta soudain Thranduil en repensant à une chose. Voyant l'air perplexe de Chêne, il reprit, enfin si, je comprends le lemme des accords vibratoires, ou d'énergies si j'ai bien saisi. Ce que je ne conçois pas c'est que je l'ai entendu, et de ça j'en suis certain, bien avant qu'elle ne vienne en mon royaume. Ici même, au coeur de cette forêt, son chant a habillé l'espace, et je la cherchais déjà désespérément, sans même me douter de tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Parce que le chant est une production d'ondes à l'état pur, Roi Thranduil. Il n'est fait que d'énergie, de pulsations, de vibrations ! Il peut traverser les couches …. les frontières successives et invisibles qui font les mondes, sans être altéré ou stoppé. Son âme, par son chant, transcendait toutes les barrières qui vous séparaient …... expliqua doucement Chêne qui était touchée malgré elle, par le désarroi de plus en plus visible du souverain ».

Un silence interminable s'immisça alors entre eux. Seules les notes cristallines des rires insouciants des enfants de Chêne, et des esprits des eaux, s'élevaient autours d'eux. Que Thranduil aurait aimé pouvoir tout oublier, et ne devenir que ces expressions de liesse innocente. Mais non. Il était condamné à vivre avec le souvenir accablant. Tout ce passé qui écrasait ses épaules d'une poigne invisible et tyrannique.

« Peut-être entendrez-vous sa voix de nouveau Roi Thranduil …. émit alors Chêne dans une voix douce et totalement éthérée ».

Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là, physiquement présente sous sa forme humanoïde. Les yeux perçants du roi essayèrent de discerner ses courbes féminines dans le ressac noueux du corps massif de l'arbre devant lui, mais rien. Il se sentit dès-lors affreusement seul. De cette solitude mortifère qui ne cessait de le grignoter peu à peu. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever, et de montrer son mécontentement d'être ainsi délaissé sans même un salut courtois. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Souverain de l'Eryn Lasgalen ? Cet élan d'orgueil s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Les Dryades, les Ondines, tous ces êtres fabuleux, n'écoutaient que la Mère Nature qui les avaient enfanté. Ils n'avaient nul chefs, nul monarque. Ils étaient la voix de la Terre. Anarchiquement libres, imprévisibles, et d'une certaine manière, frivoles. Qu'il les enviait. Profitant de la fraîcheur environnante, il finit par s'allonger sur l'herbe tendre. Abattu, terrassé par son existence. Sa longue chevelure d'or pâle s'étala autours de lui comme un nuage de mithril scintillant. Puis es orbes de saphir coulèrent lentement vers l'effigie de sa bien-aimée. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il ressentit une étrange démangeaison dans la poitrine. Une légère griffure commune à la morsure d'un buisson de ronces. Il passa sa main sur son torse, passablement gêné, et toucha l'alliance qui était posée sur le cuir de ses vêtements. Nonchalamment offerte aux rayons du soleil perçant les frondaisons. Il la leva pour la porter à sa vue, et son coeur se tressaillit. L'émeraude pulsait toujours, mais sa lumière avait grandement faibli. Il se redressa comme si on venait de lui porter un coup, et plongeant son attention dans les méandres verdoyants clairement amoindris, il laissa glisser son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait, pour finir sur la silhouette imposante du chêne. Se relevant, fébrile, il appela plusieurs fois la Dryade pour avoir des explications. Mais la nymphe sylvestre resta sourde à ses suppliques.

.

* * *

.

Le Roi est mort. Vive le Roi. Combien de fois ces mots avaient été portés à ses oreilles ? Trop sans doute. Et malgré les millénaires, aujourd'hui cette phrase était bien plus amère qu'une liqueur de gentiane trop âgée. L'an 120 du quatrième âge voyait partir un des plus grand roi qu'Arda ait pu porter. Les funérailles duraient depuis des jours et des jours à présent. Les gens ne cessaient d'affluer en masse, comme une saignée que l'on ne peut cautériser. Dans un cercueil de verre, Andúril reposait sur sa poitrine, comme le voulait la coutume. L'arme suivait le guerrier dans son dernier repos. Les pleurs s'élevaient à travers la ville. Courant sur les murs, habillant les ruelles. C'est qu'ils l'aimaient leur Roi ! Même les manants et les gueux. Du plus pauvre au plus riche, tous avaient dans le coeur, ce respect inviolable face à celui qui avait su rallier les peuples sous son égide. Dieu parmi les Hommes. Juste et loyal, qui avait su mener à bien un règne, si l'on put dire, couronné de succès. La paix avait été longue, les récoltes abondantes, tous regrettaient déjà le départ de celui qui ne pourrait être remplacé. Les drapeaux noirs dansaient gracieusement dans l'azur, et le printemps commençait à peine à poindre, mais l'arbre blanc fleurissait déjà, comme pour rendre un dernier hommage au roi éteint du Gondor. Bientôt le cercueil serait déplacé et mené au tombeau royal. Bientôt ne resterait plus du Roi Elessar Telcontar, que les tableaux, les récits et les légendes. Majestueux, avec ce port altier digne de leurs parents, Eldarion et ses soeurs accueillaient avec forte patience, tous ceux qui venaient déposer les hommages et traduire leurs voeux. La couronne étincelait d'éclairs blancs d'une pureté à l'égale du soleil. Les yeux gris et les cheveux brun du nouveau roi de Gondor, était le digne fils du père qu'il enterrait. La belle et délicate reine Arwen, restait figée la plupart du temps, le visage dissimulé derrière un voile noir d'une précieuse dentelle elfique. Thranduil voyait quelque fois une larme traitresse rouler sur sa joue, pour venir se perdre dans les flots obscurs des soieries de ses toilettes funèbres. Le Roi des Hauts Elfes portaient une tunique d'un vert sombre souligné par des volutes argentées, dessinées avec un fil de soie trempé dans du mithril en fusion. Sa couronne renaissait elle aussi. Les jeunes pousses commençant à orner son front. Le Printemps Vigoureux dans toute sa splendeur, rappelant ainsi aux Hommes, que le Temps lui, ne s'arrêtait jamais. Eternellement beau et puissant, l'elfe passa entre les gens et les gardes d'un pas si aérien, qu'il semblait ne pas toucher les dalles de marbre. Etincelant de lumière dans une ambiance terne et grisâtre, qui minait tout aussi impitoyablement son humeur. Il était lassé d'enterrer ceux qu'il avait connu. Tous étaient partis. Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer. Même Silfren et sa femme semi-elfe. Et à présent Aragorn. Nul doute que la reine Arwen le suivrait dans peu de temps dans le trépas. Voilà pour quelle raison Thranduil n'avait jamais voulu se lier aux Hommes. La douleur de leur départ était à chaque fois une vile brûlure dans l'âme, qui laissait un stigmate imprimé au fer rouge. Dans un coin, un peu en retrait, étaient assis sur un banc dans un des couloirs annexes, Gimli et Legolas. La perte de leur ami et frère d'arme, les avaient tous deux plongé dans un abattement qui semblait sans fin. Le Seigneur d'Aglarond ressemblait à un vieux pruneau ratatiné, à moitié mangé par ses cheveux et sa barbe devenus de cendre. Mais il faudrait être fou pour croire que la force l'avait totalement abandonné au point d'en faire une proie sans défense. Sa fidèle hache apposée près de lui contre un mur, était impeccable, ce qui prouvait qu'elle servait encore. Gimli avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du prince des elfes, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ces derniers étaient perdus dans le vide, lui donnant un air ahuri, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Sa poitrine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secouée par des soubresauts irrépressibles, extirpant de ses poumons des plaintes inconsolables. Legolas encerclait ses épaules de son bras droit, et les tapotements affectueux qu'il lui donnait avec sa main à la fois forte et délicate, réconfortaient plus ou moins son ami de toujours. Même après toutes ces années, Thranduil n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cet attachement puissant qui les liait tous deux. Et il savait que si Alexandra avait été présente, et avait lu cette pensée, elle le rabrouerait gentiment. C'était peut-être ça le pire d'entre tout ce qu'il vivait. Ce silence. Ce vide omniprésent qui habillait même son esprit. Son fils leva la tête quand il l'entendit approcher. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Les elfes ne pleuraient pas aussi facilement que les mortels. Seules de terribles déchirures les rendaient à ce point vulnérables. Lui-même avait longuement pleuré Idhril, son père …. puis Alexandra. Il inspira à fond et riva son attention vers une des grandes fenêtres baignées de lumière. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour ce laisser ainsi aller à de tels états d'âme. Trop larmoyaient en ce moment, c'était bien suffisant. Legolas donna un étreinte fraternelle au Nain, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son père. Vêtu de ses atours d'argent, le prince héritier de l'Eryn Lasgalen n'avait plus rien d'un jeune elfing. Il en imposait autant que son père. Côtes à côtes, le roi et le prince ne pouvaient se renier. Ils se ressemblaient trop à présent. Tous deux faces vers l'extérieur, ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Seuls les reniflements plus ou moins discrets de Gimli balayaient cette lourde quiétude. Un époque se terminait. Tous le savaient.

« Je compte partir … _Adar_ …. avoua Legolas dans un souffle, perdant ses iris dans les marées bleues du ciel vierge de nuages ».

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit réellement le souffle de Thranduil se couper un bref instant. Legolas se risqua à couler un oeil vers lui, et les contractions de sa mâchoire prouvaient le tumulte qui lui soulevait les entrailles présentement. Les sourcils d'or du roi se froncèrent, et il ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde. Peut-être pour refouler ces fichues larmes qui ne cessaient de le narguer, et de l'acculer petit à petit. Pourtant, à part cela, rien n'émana de Thranduil Oropherion. Immobile, comme vissé dans le carrelage froid qui abritait leurs pas; il rouvrit les yeux, et les laissa braqués sur l'horizon.

« L'Ithilien est à présent une région forte et développée. Faramir et moi avons oeuvré en ce sens durant de longues années. Et je suis satisfait du résultat. J'avais fait une promesse père. Celle de rester auprès d'Aragorn jusqu'à la fin …. à présent ….

\- Plus rien ne te retient n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thranduil froidement ».

Legolas mit du temps à répondre. Il savait que son départ affecterait son père. Mais la mer l'appelait depuis si longtemps, que chaque jour devenait une torture insondable que de l'ignorer. Il porta une main pensive sur le pendentif qui ornait son collier. Le « Cercle de Vie » siégeait fièrement sur sa tunique de soie et de brocart aux reflets de nacre. Ses doigts fins caressèrent l'amulette dans un réflexe qui lui était devenu familier, et enfin il répondit, comme ayant puisé la force nécessaire dans cet artefact singulier.

« Oui … nous nous retrouverons en Valinor, _Adar_ … ici, les événements continuent leur cours. Sur de bonnes bases. De merveilleuses bases même, vous le savez. Le retour des esprits de la nature, le choix de certains Elfes à rester sur les Terres du Milieu, les réunions annuelles forgées dans des valeurs immuables. Tout est en place à présent, pour que le Monde que nous avions espéré, soit …. le Monde qu'elle avait espéré …. fit-il après une courte pause ».

Les derniers mots tordirent le coeur du souverain. Malgré la géhenne, son fils avait raison. Ils avaient réussi. ELLE avait réussi. Et maintenant ? Serait-il destiné à errer indéfiniment sur ces terres. Devenant un spectateur qui deviendrait de plus en plus détaché et insensible avec les siècles. Au point d'en oublier le goût de tout, ou l'importance de ces combats qui ne seraient plus que de vagues et lointains souvenirs.

 _« Legolas a raison …. nous avons réussi … et nos amis ne sont plus. Il est en droit, après tous ces efforts et combats, de trouver la paix …. Dans un moment, proche ou lointain, nous nous retrouverons ….. »_ songea Thranduil qui enfin fit glisser son regard outremer pour regarder son fils.

Presque dans un même geste, ils se firent face, et le souverain elfique hocha lentement et gracieusement la tête. Les fleurs sur sa couronne naissaient déjà en bourgeons lumineux. Il respirait la force et la grâce millénaire qui l'avaient forgé. Sa longue chevelure presque immaculée glissa sans un bruit, offrant des reflets soyeux. Thranduil posa des mains à la fois fermes et chaleureuses sur les épaules de son fils, et déclara, sincère :

« Je le sais. Et je m'en voudrai si je t'enchaînais à moi et te laisser dépérir sans remord. Que vaudrait mon amour si je t'emprisonnais à mes côtés ? Non …. si il y a bien une chose qu'Alexandra aura su m'inculquer, c'est que l'Amour dépasse nos volontés propres … qu'il est tout sauf aliment de notre Ego. Va mon fils. Je sais ton royaume prospère, et la Forêt a de nombreux gardiens à présent, qui veillent sur elle. Si ton coeur te somme de retourner en Aman, alors écoute-le. Chevauche les flots comme nos ancêtres, et retrouvent les arbres d'or et d'argent. Nous serons à jamais ensemble, mon fils, quoi qu'il advienne. Ni la distance, ni la séparation ne pourront effacer ce qui se tient ici …. Thranduil posa un main sur la poitrine de son fils, juste à l'endroit du coeur ».

De simples mots, de simples gestes, criants de non-dits par centaines. Mais avaient-ils besoin de les dire ? Puis, se détachant de son digne héritier, Thranduil reprit se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre :

« Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut chez moi. Je ne viendrai pas sur la berge, pas plus que je n'accompagnerai du regard ton esquif … mais mon coeur et mon âme t'accompagnent _ion-nîn_ …. _gerich veleth nîn …. »_

Legolas ne sut que répondre à cela. La boule dans la gorge qui se forma ne lui laissa pas le loisir de parler. Lui comprimant le larynx, le soufflant comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Ces mots il ne les avait plus entendu depuis son enfance. Qu'il aurait aimé qu'Alexandra soit là pour en être témoin . Pour voir cet instant si rare et magique. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus. Et jamais il ne pourrait avouer à son père, que c'était en partie à cause de cela, qu'il voulait fuir les Terres du Milieu. Il avait été fidèle à sa mémoire. Farouche défenseur des idées qu'elle avait voulu instaurer. Combattant infatigable et possédé par les valeurs qu'elle lui avait transmis. Il avait été son bras armé, et Faramir son intelligence. Ensemble, ils avaient continué la tâche, sans regarder le nombre d'efforts fournis. Et le résultat avait été payant. Ils avaient réussi. Tandis qu'il cherchait toujours à formuler quelque chose, il vit la silhouette altière de son père s'éloigner lentement. Ombre lumineuse s'effaçant dans la foule, et Legolas le laissa ainsi disparaître. Lui aussi devait oublier les spectres, et panser ses blessures au mieux. A présent que tous les êtres vivants qui auraient pu lui rappeler sa bien-aimée s'étaient éteints, peut-être pourrait-il trouver cette paix de l'âme, qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

.

* * *

.

Thranduil regardait les villes au loin. Alexandra l'avait averti pourtant, l'Homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de croître et de s'étendre, comme une marée noyant tout sous son expansion. Et, il en était conscient, si ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à tout ceci, des décennies et des décennies plus tôt, il ne resterait plus grand chose des plaines et forêts qu'ils avaient jadis connu. Les Nains et les Hommes étaient ingénieux, inventifs, insupportables aussi par leur soif à jamais étanchée de connaissances et de conquêtes. Les Elfes et les Esprits de la Forêts demeuraient leur garde-fou. Pour l'instant tout se déroulait dans un parfait équilibre. Ô il arrivait que quelques frictions s'élèvent, et dans ces cas là, l'Ordre du Cercle de Vie, jugeait et tranchait ce qui était le plus à même de servir la Nature en priorité. Les conflits d'intérêts, les guerres, tout ceci évidemment, continueraient d'être.

 _« Et qu'importe que les mortels s'entretuent au final, si la Nature, elle, survit …. »_ songeait souvent le monarque de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Rien n'était plus important que l'équilibre naturel. Tout le reste n'était que des phases se perdant dans le grand sablier du temps. Sans réelle importance. Des rois, des empires, naîtront et disparaîtront, mais leur monde, lui, continuerait sa course.

Dans le fond, Thranduil espérait secrètement que cet ordre se perde à l'avenir, quand les consciences auraient évoluées, et que tous partageraient le même but. Vu l'égocentrisme des humains, il faudrait encore quelques siècles. Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu, loin de là même. Il le voyait, petit à petit, les mentalités changeaient. Il vit un groupe de cavaliers des lieux et des lieux plus à l'Est, arborant les couleurs de l'Ithilien. Cette vision le ramena à son fils, parti depuis plus d'un siècle déjà. Le temps passait si vite, et de façon plus qu'étrange pour les elfes. Un siècle pour eux équivalait à une dizaine d'années pour un mortel, tout au plus. Et durant tout ce temps, la gemme de l'alliance n'avait pas cessé de perdre en intensité. A présent elle n'était plus qu'un point vacillant, tel une étoile mourante. Etait-elle, cette émeraude, comme les Mellyrn de l'ancienne Lothlorien, qui s'éteignaient et mouraient progressivement, là que la Dame Blanche n'y était plus ? Comme un arbre mourant, arraché à la substance vitale qui le faisait.

Tandis que les desseins d'Alexandra croissaient comme les ramifications d'un arbre vigoureux, le seul vestige qui lui restait d'elle, quant à lui, se flétrissait. Y avait-il un inverse proportionnel qui reliait tout ceci ? Une fois la lueur disparue, se soulèverait-il un éveil novateur pour l'Humanité ? Etait-ce cela le miracle dont Chêne lui avait parlé en ce jour maudit ? Penser à la Dryade le ramena sur un autre sujet de réflexion. Il y avait des années qu'il n'était pas allé la voir. Peut-être daignerait-elle, après toutes ce temps, lui répondre à ce sujet. Pour le moment elle était restée aussi hermétique que le bois qui faisait le tronc de sa demeure. Donnant un léger mouvement avec le poignet droit, il tourna bride, et son majestueux cerf tourna sur lui même pour reprendre le chemin de la forêt. Il lui faudrait un jour ou deux pour rentrer si il ne pressait pas sa monture, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il savait sa cité prospère, ses gens en sécurité. Nul n'avait plus besoin de lui dans le fond. Et si il n'y avait cette promesse, il aurait déjà pris un bateau pour Valinor. Círdan était certes reparti, mais il avait laissé derrière lui quelques esquifs, et le savoir nécessaire pour en construire d'autres au besoin. Les Elfes ayant décidé de rester, pouvaient, à tout moment, changer d'avis. Leur décision ne les retenait pas prisonniers.

Arrivé, il laissa sa monture aux bons soins de son écuyer, et prenant la direction de ses appartements, il évita soigneusement quelques unes des elfes qui pour de rares, très rares moments, partageaient sa couche. Certains instants de solitude étaient trop éprouvants, et il cherchait par tout les moyens à les amoindrir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne la remplacerait, même pas la plus belle elleth de son royaume. Il entendit une voix claire et enjouée, bien connue, l'interpeler.

« _Aran Thranduil_ ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Se tournant vers l'elfe qui venait ainsi de le héler, il ne put une fois encore, que de la trouver magnifique. Ses immenses yeux d'ambre scintillant de points dorés, ses traits parfaits encadrés par une chevelure d'un blond solaire, tout en elle irradiait. Plus encore maintenant que son ventre rebondi, abritait la vie.

« Gladhwen, que je suis heureux de te voir en si radieuse forme, fit Thranduil très sincère ».

Elle était bien loin à présent l'elfine qui se cachait dans les pans de sa cape royale. Il décela Brilthor non loin, qui les rejoignait par le couloir menant aux appartements du souverain. Venant près de l'elleth; il salua son roi comme il se devait, et avec un de ses sourires habituels, il déclara :

« Nous sommes soulagés de vous revoir ici, nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

\- Voyons Brilthor, je sais pertinemment que vos chiens de gardes me filent comme de fins limiers, répondit Thranduil avec un sourire teinté de moquerie ».

Il vit son capitaine se raidir quelque peu, et esquissant une légère moue de déconvenue, il se défendit :

« Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne serai guère digne de mon rang. Et ferai bien mal mon travail, mon roi.

\- En effet ! Alors ? Quand as-tu décidé de relâcher ce petit ? Si cela continue je devrai demander à Silpion d'aller le quérir ! S'exclama Thranduil en donnant un coup d'oeil chaleureux au ventre de Gladhwen.

\- Il est tardif c'est un fait. Il doit se sentir trop bien là où il est, plutôt que d'affronter le monde extérieur. Je me demande si ce n'est pas son père qui l'intimide ! Finit-elle par chuchoter au roi en lui faisant un superbe clin d'oeil ».

Gladhwen était ainsi, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Proche du souverain, et les siècles passant, ne changeaient pas cet état de fait. Bien au contraire. Elle était une source de lumière inestimable pour son vieux coeur las. Une sorte de fille adoptive, qu'il chérissait sincèrement. Son rire eut la légèreté d'un chant d'oiseau. Brilthor s'avança, et se penchant vers ledit ventre, il murmura en passant une main affectueuse dessus :

« Ne l'écoutes pas ! Je suis certain que ce n'est pas vrai, et que tu attends juste le bon moment … »

Gladhwen eut une petite exclamation de joie et annonça :

« Il vient de bouger ! Je ne sais si c'est pour donner foi à tes propos, mais ce chenapan est bien vif ! Je suis certaine qu'il a beaucoup de son père !

\- Et je suis tout aussi certain qu'il aura beaucoup de sa mère également, annonça Thranduil avec un fin sourire. Vissant son attention sur son capitaine, il demanda, que vouliez-vous me demander ? Car votre présence ici va au-delà de savoir si je me porte bien ou non ….

\- Le Seigneur Haldir et Dame Aerlinn sont là, ils vous attendent, répondit Brithor en reprenant de suite son sérieux.

\- Tiens donc ? Les temps sont à ce point si paisibles pour que l'on se s'annonce plus en mon royaume ? Émit Thranduil en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est que … vous étiez absent et ….

\- Et mon cher époux à pensé, à juste titre, que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien de voir un peu de monde ! Finit de dire Gladhwen avec aplomb ».

Avec une telle fermeté par ailleurs, que Thranduil se demanda si ce n'était pas carrément elle qui les avait convié sans rien demander à personne. Cela lui ressemblerait assez. Mais le monarque ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. D'une il l'aimait trop pour cela. De deux, elle n'avait sûrement pas tort. Voir des visages familiers lui serait peut-être d'un quelconque réconfort. Et casserait avec cette peau d'ermite désoeuvré qu'il traînait depuis de très longues années à présent.

« Je vais me délasser un peu, dis-leur que je les rejoindrai pour le repas, ces journées de chevauchées ont un peu élimé ma vivacité ».

Le couple n'était pas dupe pour autant. Ils savaient que le roi avait besoin de cette transition salutaire. Cet instant où il se défaisait de sa dépouille de veuf meurtri, pour arborer son costume flamboyant de suzerain inébranlable. Brilthor hocha la tête, et sans ajouter un mot de plus, se détacha d'eux pour aller donner les ordres. Thranduil pensait que Gladhwen le suivrait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son regard d'or liquide était braqué sur lui, avec une telle ardeur qu'elle lui fit presque peur. Sans avertir, elle lui prit la main, et prophétisa :

« Les arbres murmurent _Aran Thranduil_ …. et leurs discussions sont de plus en plus fortes …. la magie de Melian est de retour ….. »

Il lui sembla qu'il recevait un coup effroyable dans la poitrine. Gladhwen libéra ses phalanges, et comme reprenant ses esprits, elle sut en voyant l'air perplexe du souverain que ses dons avaient encore fait des leurs.

« La magie de Melian ? En es-tu sûre Gladhwen ? Je pensais qu'elle avait totalement disparue.

\- Non … pas d'après ce que j'ai compris. L'éveil des esprits de la forêt a réactivé certaines énergies. Les arbres les plus anciens la véhiculent encore. Mais un fait nouveau c'est révélé à eux. Une lumière a parcouru les bois il y a peu … une clarté aux essences ancestrales ….

\- Qui ? Quoi ?! S'empressa de demander le souverain qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Son geste vif trahissait son impatience.

\- Je … je n'en sais pas plus …. balbutia presque Gladhwen, impressionnée malgré elle par l'aura du souverain qui venait de littéralement exploser devant elle. Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus. Mais vous savez ce qui coule dans mes veines. Cet héritage m'est aussi dévolu. Il y a quelques décennies; de longues décennies à présent; accentua-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis elle reprit; j'ai ressenti un trouble. Une sorte d'écho qui a vibré dans toute la forêt. Cela n'a duré qu'un court instant. Au point que je me suis dit que j'avais simplement rêvé. Mais … à présent …. cet écho revient, et ce fait de plus en plus insistant. Quelque chose est à l'oeuvre, Roi Thranduil, je pense que Chêne doit avoir des réponses. Mais elle ne me parlera pas de cela, je le sais …. »

Thranduil émit un rictus désenchanté, et fit très sombrement :

« Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle m'en dira plus Gladhwen, cette Dryade est … aussi borné que le bois dont elle est faite ! »

L'elleth ressenti le tumulte du souverain. Lui qui avait l'air si serein après sa retraite, se paraît à nouveau d'un voile d'ombres. Elle s'en voulut. Brisant sciemment tout protocole, flirtant avec l'interdit, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui offrit une accolade aimante. Comme une fille étreignant un père. D'abord figé, complètement statufié même par ce geste si impromptu, Thranduil ressentit la chaleur divine de Gladhwen perforer sa gangue de glace. Au point de le rendre fébrile. Il ne fit aucun geste en retour, mais l'elleth savait tout ce qui s'agitait en lui. Elle le relâcha quand elle le sentit s'affaisser légèrement entre ses bras. Acceptant la marque d'affection qu'elle lui offrait. Elle lui caressa la joue en se séparant de lui, et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent doucement.

« Nous vous attendrons pour le repas _Aran Thranduil_ …. j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez vu pendant ces quelques jours loin de nous …. ».

Puis elle se détourna de lui, et prit le même chemin que son époux avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Il repensa à la fois où, Alexandra lui tressait les cheveux alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune elfine, et qu'elle avait déclaré avec un aplomb déroutant pour son âge, qu'elle et Brilthor se marieraient. Comme quoi, certaines visions demeuraient inaliénables. Et il s'était grandement réjoui pour eux deux. Gladhwen avait terriblement souffert de la mort des arbres et de la guerre. Puis, par la suite, de la mort d'Alexandra. Aerlinn et Haldir avaient pris soin d'elle durant toute son adolescence. Elle avait ensuite fait le choix de revenir auprès du roi. Comme si elle savait, et ce depuis le début, que sa présence serait indispensable en ces lieux. Thranduil avait été trop plongé dans ses propres douleurs et chagrins pour accueillir comme il se devait le présent qu'elle lui offrait. Il en savait en ce jour, toute la valeur. Comme lui avait dit Galadriel, rien n'est le fruit du hasard. C'est ainsi coloré d'ombres et de lumières, que le souverain entra dans ses appartements et alla se laver longuement, puis se préparer. Quand il entra dans la grande salle à manger réservé aux invités de marque, le sourire radieux d'Aerlinn lui bombarda le coeur de bonheur. Haldir le salua tandis que sur ses genoux se tenait le fruit de leurs amours. Une petite elfine au teint clair et aux yeux verts. Dont les cheveux étaient aussi pâles que ceux de ses parents. Elle portait le doux nom d'Elen. Les saluant très chaleureusement, Thranduil perdit pour quelques heures le fil de ses sombres tergiversations.

.

* * *

.

Il l'avait entendu ! Il en était certain. Et cette fois cette satanée chimère ne lui échapperait pas. Mu par un frisson de chasse qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis for longtemps, Thranduil avalait les mètres à la vitesse du vent. Ni les branches basses et hautes, ni les ruisseaux ou les rochers, n'entamaient sa course. Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà que la voix chantait dans la forêt, captivante et douloureuse. Hypnotique au point de le faire sombrer dans la folie, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait toucher au but, elle disparaissait, s'évanouissait comme un rêve. Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent, il était trop près pour faillir. Ses pas souples et agiles défiaient les lois de la pesanteur, et c'est à peine essoufflé après des lieux de course effrénée, qu'il déboucha sur un lieu qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire lui fit comprendre qu'encore une fois, il avait échoué. Le murmure des eaux s'élevait dans une quiétude affligeante, et le feuillage de Chêne frémissait dans un bruit de velours que l'on froisse, dans la brise crépusculaire. « Par les Valar ! Qu'elle est donc cette sorcellerie ! Jura Thranduil entre ses dents ».

Furibond, il fit les cents pas dans un cercle presque parfait, ne cessant de ruminer sa mauvaise fortune, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coup d'oeil ci et là pour voir si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, bougeait en périphérie du lieu. A part quelques oiseaux et quelques écureuils curieux, rien. Il tapa du pied dans une rage contenue, tout en ce demandant au final, si il ne poursuivait pas quelques spectres nés de son esprit tourmenté. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la plus soudaine des surprises. Là, au pied de la statue de sa bien-aimée, se tenait un bouquet de roses sauvages et de fougères, fraîchement coupées. Quel était donc ce prodige ? Qui pouvait s'inviter ici avec autant d'impudence ? De ça il en aurait le coeur net, même si il devait revenir ici tous les jours, ou même y passer des heures entières, à l'affût. Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire.

Tant pis pour la cité et son trône, là-bas Gloredhel ferait le nécessaire si besoin était. Tout ce que le souverain souhaitait, c'est qu'il ne lance pas une cohorte de gardes à sa recherche. Habitué des nombreuses escapades de son monarque depuis des années, nul doute que son cousin attendrait sûrement des jours avant de lancer ses limiers à sa suite. Ainsi donc pass la semaine. Il chassa et cueillit de quoi se sustenter au besoin, et dormant dans les branches de Chêne, il attendit. De temps à autre il bougonna à l'adresse de la Dryade qui brillait par ses absences et son silence. Les êtres magiques de la forêt étaient réellement des cabochards invétérés, qui se fichaient comme d'une guigne des desiderata d'un souverain elfique. Comme il le savait depuis près de trois siècles à présent, ils n'obéissaient car leurs règles propres. La cohabitation n'était pas des plus simple par instant. Surtout pour un roi dont la maîtrise et l'autorité étaient une seconde nature. Même si tout ceci venait à s'émousser avec le temps, comme les hauts pics d'une montagne, rongés par les intempéries et les saisons. Et puis, comme la patience portait toujours ses fruits, en une matinée un peu brumeuse d'un début d'automne, la réponse vint à lui.

Ce fut d'abord les oiseaux qui l'avertirent. Faisant silence alors que certains prenaient leur envol à une cinquantaine de mètres vers le nord-ouest. Tendant l'oreille, il se leva lentement sur les premières branches; qui lui devenaient inconfortables à la longue; et riva ses yeux au sol, persuadé que c'est là que se trouvait le résultat de ses questionnements. Il avait raison, et ne fût pas long à attendre. Dans les fourrés de ronces et de houx en contrebas, une ombre passa lestement. Véloce au point qu'elle ne semblait pas toucher terre. Le corps et le visage dissimulés sous une cape grise se fondant à la perfection avec l'environnement, la personne bougeait avec une telle grâce et agilité, qu'elle ne pouvait être humaine. Par ailleurs, les humains étaient rares ici. Même si les frontières étaient ouvertes, ils craignaient pour leur sécurité. Pétris de légendes et d'histoires qui les mettaient en garde contre les esprits, et de ce fait, les elfes, qui hantaient les bois. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Thranduil, il fallait l'avouer.

L'ombre se figea quand Thranduil sauta de son perchoir, les sens aux aguets. Figé, il crut que l'étrange apparition l'avait entendu, mais il fut vite soulagé quand il l'aperçut tendre son visage dans l'autre sens, comme cherchant quelque chose. Puis, sans avertir, l'être se jeta en avant, plongeant au sol comme un chat bondissant sur sa proie. « Et flûte ! Encore raté ! » pesta une voix féminine totalement ennuyée, tandis qu'un lapin détalait à toute allure devant ses mains vides. Thranduil profita de cet instant d'égarement pour venir par l'arrière, et sans douceur, lui saisir le bras tout en la retournant. Un cri aigüe s'extirpa de la gorge de sa prisonnière, et le tissu sembla couler de dessus ses cheveux. Des tresses dorées glissèrent sur les épaules de la malheureuse, tandis que de grands yeux gris anthracite, le dévisageaient, apparemment terrorisés. La jeune elleth avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle cherchait désespérément de l'air pour respirer, et Thranduil entendait son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Habillée de vêtement de rôdeuse en cuir brun, il était clair que l'elfe était partie en chasse. Cependant, la facture soignée de sa tenue prouvait qu'elle n'était pas démunie.

« Qui es-tu pour oser venir chasser sur des terres qui ne t'appartiennent pas ?! Tonna la voix de Thranduil, qui se sentit étrangement courroucé, là qu'il s'apercevait que ces jours d'attente au final, avaient été vains. Car il était certain que cette elleth n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

Le beau visage totalement figé par la stupeur et la crainte, resta silencieux. Elle chercha à se débattre pour se soustraire à son emprise mais le roi affermit sa prise, au point de la faire gémir. Puis, émergeant de derrière lui, une voix étrangement familière tonna comme un avertissement funeste.

« Lâchez-là ! Où je vous perfore le crâne avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte ! »

Le sang de Thranduil se glaça. Il lui sembla même que tout son être venait de se pétrifier. Avec peine, il desserra ses doigts, et libéra sa prisonnière. Cette dernière ne demanda pas son reste, et se faufila entre lui et les buissons, pour rejoindre l'intruse qui apparemment, le tenait en joue. Il osa se retourner alors que la nouvelle venue demandait, très inquiète :

« Ça va ma chérie ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?!

\- Non … non … ça va … articula péniblement la jeune elleth totalement chamboulée ».

Une fois face à elles, tous ses muscles, tout son esprit, semblèrent frappés par la foudre, et enfoncés littéralement dans le sol. Thranduil sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous lui, ses jambes se dérober, tandis que à quelques mètres lui se tenait la réincarnation la plus parfaite qui soit. Tout droit sortie de ses rêves, un subtil mélange d'humaine et d'elfe, façonné par la main d'un divin artiste. Si il pouvait y avoir plus belle alliance du physique d'Idhril et d'Alexandra, elle se tenait à présent devant lui. Il en perdit la voix, la force, la raison. Droite et fière devant lui, terriblement menaçante aussi, elle avait bandé un arc sylvain, et la pointe de la flèche ne demandait qu'à être libérée pour embrasser sa future victime. De longs cheveux brun cascadaient sur sa tunique verte, ondoyant dans des vagues chaleureuses aux reflets d'airain. Ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes les plus pures, brasillaient d'une flamme de détermination incroyable. Ce regard le perfora aussi sûrement que la volée qu'elle lui destinait. Parfaite. Simplement parfaite à ses yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtrant à l'oblique dans la brume matinale, soulignèrent sa constitution athlétique, et vu comme elle tenait son arme, nul doute qu'elle était aguerrie aux arts du combat. Voyant que l'instant s'éternisait, Thranduil posa sa main sur sa poitrine en guise de salut, et s'inclinant légèrement, il déclara de la voix la plus posée qui lui fut permis de donner :

« Je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air bien menaçant ! Depuis quand l'on rabroue ainsi une jeune-fille pour un simple lapin, qui lui a échappé en plus ! Invectiva l'elleth qui le menaçait toujours.

\- Il est mon droit de défendre le gibier vaquant sur mes terres. Et de plus, je convoitais également une proie aujourd'hui, je suis à l'affût depuis des jours pour cela …. expliqua Thranduil, qui étrangement, trouva le moment délectable, voir très amusant. Même si toute son âme était au supplice.

\- Vous m'en voyez navrée ! Mais je vous conseille de vite ravaler vos paroles impertinentes ! Ces terres appartiennent au Roi Thranduil ! Et vous avez l'air de tout en cet instant, sauf d'un souverain ! Lança l'elfe se sentant la proie d'un affront moqueur.

\- Ho vraiment ? Fit Thranduil, qui là oui pour le coup, fut des plus amusé. Peut-être que vous porteriez plus foi à mes dires, si je vous présentais ceci ….. »

Disant cela, il passa une main sous sa cape et sa tunique de voyage, animant un mouvement menaçant chez son interlocutrice. Il exécuta un simple geste de la main appelant à l'apaisement, et sortant l'objet de ses recherches, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit le visage de l'elleth littéralement se décomposer millimètre par millimètre devant lui. Le diadème du souverain étincela sous la lumière, et il se l'apposa sur le front dans des gestes lents et calculés. Les deux ellith se sentirent dès-lors prisent en faute, et la belle brune déposa de suite son arc. Puis, tirant sur la cape de sa compagne, elle lui ordonna :

« On s'incline devant un roi ma soeur ! ».

La plus jeune baissa de suite la tête et les yeux, et fit comme son aînée. Un genou au sol, la main sur la poitrine, la plus âgée déclara d'une voix claire malgré sa déconvenue :

« Veuillez nous excusez Seigneur, nous ne voulions pas vous porter offense ... ».

Encore une fois, un sourire mangea le faciès du souverain qui ondulait entre amusement et stupéfaction. Il semblait à la fois bien ici, et sur un nuage des plus inconsistant. Rêvait-il ? Tout ceci n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination désespérée ? Il s'avança, fébrile comme rarement il l'avait été dans son existence. Puis une fois à leur hauteur, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Cherchant l'alliance sous son haubert de cuir, il la dévoila au grand jour, et là il comprit. La gemme était inerte. Le miracle avait eu lieu. Tout se bouscula dans son esprit, le rendant presque ivre. Il jeta un regard perdu vers Chêne qui se tenait un peu plus loin, et bientôt, il se ressaisit quand il entendit un raclement de gorge explicite. Elle courbait peut-être la tête par protocole, mais son âme enflammée elle, était toujours là. Il avança la main, prêt à la toucher. Caresser sa chevelure qui semblait aussi douce que la soie la plus ouvragée. Tout son corps tendait vers elle. Le faisant souffrir mille tourments. Mais il s'arrêta. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Et rien que de se rendre compte de cet état de fait, jeta un froid polaire dans sa poitrine. Tremblant malgré lui, il serra le poing et baissa le bras, comme vaincu. Ravalant l'amertume qui lui montait dans la gorge comme une bile amère, il détourna le regard et déglutit avec peine. Il allait dire quelque chose quand une voix masculine le coupa. _« Erunis ! Varnë ! »_ héla l'homme couvert d'inquiétude. La plus âgée des ellith se redressa vivement. Jaillissant presque comme une carpe sautant hors de l'eau, sans attendre l'accord du souverain. Puis levant les yeux vers les frondaisons bien plus au Nord, elle s'écria « Turion ! Par ici ! ». L'insubordination de l'elleth choqua moins Thranduil que ce qu'il nota : les prénoms étaient en Quenya, et non en Sindarin.

Elle jeta un oeil nerveux vers le souverain, réalisant tout juste qu'elle venait d'être inconvenante, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de chercher du regard l'ellon qui les appelait. Ce dernier apparu bientôt au-dessus d'eux, et Thranduil eut la deuxième plus grande surprise de sa journée. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette silhouette et ce regard entre mille. Angrod. Même si son nom avait changé, il était toujours le même. Plus jeune il était vrai que quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, agonisant dans un des couloirs de sa cité. L'ellon aiguisa son attention, plissant les paupières comme le ferait un prédateur. Il sauta auprès d'eux, et toute l'échine de Thranduil se hérissa quand il le vit prendre le bras de l'aînée, dans un geste que trop intime pour être amical. Une rage incommensurable lui retourna les entrailles, et il ne put empêcher son regard polaire de crucifier sur place l'importun.

 _« Ha non ! Pas tant d'années … de siècles à attendre … pour me la voir ainsi subtilisée !_ » tempêta son esprit anarchique.

La plus jeune, interdite, se releva aussi lentement, donnant des attentions nerveuses à tous trois, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou penser apparemment. Thranduil la devinait même trembler sous sa cape. Un bref instant le remord le prit. La pauvre enfant avait l'air tétanisé. Tous trois arboraient les mêmes vêtements de riche facture, et leur proximité laissait présager un lien de parenté, ou pire, un lien marital entre les deux plus anciens. Thranduil rejeta en bloc cette éventualité, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

« Calme-toi Turion, nous ne risquons rien, calma la plus âgée en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, notre petite soeur est tombée par inadvertance sur le Seigneur de la Forêt … le Roi Thranduil Oropherion ... »

Là ce fût à l'ellon de se retrouver confondu. Son attitude se décrispa légèrement. Il réalisa même qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas le reconnaître. Sa mémoire se révélant peu à peu au fur et à mesure des ans, les choses se manifestaient à lui spontanément, et surtout, sans crier gare. En quelques secondes, tout ce qui avait fait son existence auprès du monarque, lui revint. Comme il avait su à la naissance de sa première soeur, qui elle avait été pour lui, sans pour autant réellement se l'expliquer. La révélation de son existence auprès de Thranduil, vint à lui être dévoilée. Expérience des plus perturbante, et désagréable il fallait le reconnaître. Cela laissait un sacré remue-ménage dans le corps et l'essence. Et il fallait quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse reprendre réellement ses esprits. La stupeur passée, il inclina la tête respectueusement, et Thranduil décela dans son regard une palette de sentiments qu'il eut du mal à déchiffrer. L'ellon porta un regard réprobateur à la plus jeune, et l'admonesta sans forme :

« Je t'ai déjà répété des centaines et des centaines de fois, de ne pas t'éloigner ainsi ! Tu pourrais tomber sur des orques, voir pire, ces satanées araignée géantes, qui te dévoreraient lentement sans se soucier de tes souffrances ! »

Thranduil reconnut bien là un trait caractéristique de son ancien capitaine. Il pouvait être dur, voire impitoyable, quand cela concernait la discipline et la protection. Les mots firent mouche, et la plus jeune devint blême. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembloter, tandis que la honte et l'épouvante cheminaient en elle.

« Voyons Turion ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! Le tança la plus âgée. Ne t'inquiète pas Erunis, ces araignées ont été chassé par les forestiers du Roi Thranduil, il y a bien longtemps … pas vrai Seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour en ancrant franchement son regard vert dans le sien.

\- Oui … il est vrai que nous n'en avons plus croisé depuis for longtemps dans cette partie de la forêt, jeune Erunis. Mais cet ellon n'a pas tort, vous auriez pu faire mauvaise rencontre. Il serait plus sages d'écouter vos aînés.

\- Veuillez excuser mes soeurs, _Aran Thranduil_ …. et ledit Turion ne sut pas à quel point ces quelques mots purent l'engloutir de liesse. Elles n'en font qu'à leur tête, et se soustraient volontiers aux ordres que je leur donne.

\- Ho … il est parfois louable de ne pas se plier aux directives … nous faisons dès-lors, de belles rencontres … répondit Thranduil qui couva du regard, celle qui se nommait par déduction, Varnë ».

Cette dernière se sentit rougir sous cette attention chargé d'une intimité qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas sur le coup. Pourtant, quelque chose, au fond d'elle, remuait comme une bête sauvage cherchant à s'extirper d'une prison trop exiguë. Elle ramassa son arc et le glissa sur son épaule, tout en rangeant la flèche dans son carquois. Puis, elle vérifia quelque chose en tâtonnant sa taille et ses hanches. Thranduil nota juste à cet instant, qu'elle portait un bouquet de roses et de fougères, solidement arrimé à sa ceinture. Plus de doute possible. C'était bien elle qui devait s'inviter dans son lieu de retraite. Et Chêne avait jalousement gardé ce secret pour elle. Il ne put réfréner son esprit qui invectiva sans vergogne la dryade silencieuse. Apparemment soulagée de ne pas avoir égaré son présent, Thranduil profita de l'instant pour leur demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui a mené vos pas si loin au coeur de ma forêt, dites-moi ? Il est rare que l'on s'aventure ici.

\- De temps à autres nous partons quelques jours loin de nos terres pour apprendre à nous débrouiller par nous-même. Nos parents ont connu les deux dernières guerres, et ils savent ce qu'il peut en coûter de ne pas savoir s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. De plus, nous essayons d'inculquer à cette jeune elleth les rudiments de la chasse ! Ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, une tâche plus qu'ardue ! Taquina gentiment Turion en braquant un regard oblique sur sa plus jeune soeur.

\- Comme si tu avais su tout faire tout seul dès le début ! Rétorqua Varnë du tac-au-tac avec affront.

\- Nana nous a même dit que tu t'es perdu en forêt par de nombreuses fois ! Renchérit la plus jeune en levant son petit nez de lutin vers lui ».

Thranduil la trouva adorable. Elle lui rappelait tant Gladhwen lors de ses jeunes années. Turion se renfrogna quelque peu, perdant dès-lors de la superbe qu'il voulait imposer. Dire que ces jeunes gens apportaient en ce jour naissant une singulière fraîcheur pour le souverain, serait peu dire. Essayant de passer outre la honte passagère qui vint l'étreindre, l'aîné continua :

« Et ma soeur, ci-présente, vaque souvent par ici. Elle vient honorer la mémoire d'une personne, qui même si nous ne l'avons pas connu, compte pour elle.

\- Ho vraiment ? Fit Thranduil feignant la surprise la plus totale, et la plus grande crédulité ».

Varnë balança un regard incendiaire à Turion, et embarrassée, elle exprima avec peine :

« Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire _Aran Thranduil_ , je pense que vous avez des choses plus urgentes à régler que des histoires abracadabrantes de trois jeunes elfes en voyage …..

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit le cas, mais sachez qu'en ces jours de paix, j'ai bien plus de temps libre que je souhaiterai en avoir. Que diriez-vous de m'expliquer tout ceci en ma demeure ? Questionna Thranduil alors vivement, un éclair d'intelligence brasillant dans ses yeux saphir ».

Les trois elfes devant lui se trouvèrent des plus stupéfaits par cette demande soudaine, et des plus inattendue. Thranduil savait qu'il serait for impoli et honteux de refuser telle offre, et il comptait bien sur son statut pour en profiter. Si il voulait pouvoir approcher celle qui se nommait à présent Varnë, il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives. Ou elles seraient résolument trop longues à mettre en place, et il n'avait nulle envie de patienter plus.

« Et bien … ma foi _Aran Thranduil_ , il serait très malvenu, et inconcevable pour nous, d'éconduire telle invite .. mais nos parents … commença à répondre Varnë apparemment nerveuse à cette perspective ».

 _« A-t-elle malgré elle des réminiscences de ce qui c'est passé ? Me reconnait-elle ? »_ songea Thranduil qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

Un étrange sourire déforma les traits de Turion, et ce dernier, peut-être avec un peu trop d'énergie pour être honnête nota Varnë, entonna :

« Nos parents seront mis au courant, Varnë. Je gage que le roi ne saurait nous retenir sans les informer. N'est-ce pas _Aran Thranduil_?! »

Le roi hocha simplement la tête. Varnë pesta sur place, et maudit son frère adoré. Elle savait, et ce depuis des décennies, l'envie secrète de son aîné, de visiter la cité excavée, et rejoindre les gardes du Grand Roi Thranduil. Son père le comprenait, sa mère par contre, avait bien plus de réserves. Les mères avaient peu de goût pour les armées et les affrontements, qui leur faisaient perdre enfants et époux. Après, Varnë soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir des savoirs qu'elle leur cachait bien. Elle savait que la Dame Blanche lui avait prophétisé maintes révélations dans ses jeunes années, et qu'elle les gardait en son coeur comme les plus précieux trésors.

« On va voir la cour du roi ?! Et le palais ?! exulta alors Erunis d'un seul coup, les faisant presque sursauter. Ses grands yeux gris brillant de joie et de tendre malice.

\- Il me semble, ma soeur, en effet, que nous allons y passer quelques heures ….

\- Ou plus ! Coupa Turion aussi impatient que sa cadette, même si cela se voyait bien moins sur lui ».

Un long, très long soupir s'extirpa des poumons de l'elleth, vaincue à deux contre une. Braquant les yeux vers Chêne, elle déclara simplement :

« En ce cas, passez devant, vous savez que j'ai à faire en ces lieux …...

\- Oui grande soeur ! Turion va ouvrir la marche ! Je sais qu'il connait la route comme sa poche ! Il n'a de cesse de l'arpenter en secret, dans l'espoir de pouvoir pénétrer dans la cité un jour ! dévoila Erunis extatique.

\- Erunis ! grogna Turion réellement mal à l'aise ».

Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire doux face à cette scène des plus charmante. Ouvrant un bras d'invite sur sa droite, il fit simplement :

« En ce cas, passez devant je vous prie, je resterai en arrière pour veiller sur votre soeur.

\- Mais …. objecta Varnë que personne ne semblait vouloir laisser parler.

\- Oui _Aran Thranduil,_ il sera fait selon vos souhaits, répondit simplement Turion avec un sourire que Varnë lui avait que rarement vu ».

Empli de secrètes connivences qui lui échappaient totalement. La voix aiguë d'Erunis fusa comme le cri d'un oiseau de proie, et sans attendre, elle fila à travers bois, Turion maugréant sur son inconscience tout en essayant de la rattraper.

« Cette petite va nous rendre fous ! Grommela Varnë réellement ennuyée par la tournure des évènements ». Tout en ce jour, semblait lui échapper, comme si des puissances occultes prenaient en main le cours de sa vie.

Elle mit du temps à décrocher son attention de la petite silhouette sautillante de sa jeune soeur. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour elle, trop sûrement. Depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle avait eu la peur viscérale de la perdre. Tout comme son grand frère, pour qui elle nourrissait une admiration sans borne. Cela avait toujours eu sur elle cette conséquence qu'on ne la trouvait pas assez enjouée pour une elfe. Trop inquiète et taciturne. Empreinte de réflexions muettes que peu comprenaient. Elle chassa ses sombres réflexions de son esprit, et sans dire un seul mot, elle prit la direction de la clairière. Elle ne soupçonnait pas à quel point, le souverain qui couvait ses pas, crevait littéralement d'envie de les lire, ces réflexions. L'absence de sa voix sans son crâne lui manquait tellement. Tout semblait indiquer pourtant, que le chemin allait être long, avant qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que goûter à nouveau à un peu d'intimité. Il la suivit tout aussi silencieux qu'elle, s'admonestant d'être à ce point aussi faible, là qu'il s'apercevait qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Tout était plus fort que lui en cette journée. Le fatum aussi délectable que détestable, lui meurtrissait le coeur tout en le gonflant d'une liesse infernale. Arrivés devant la statue qui représentait, elle ne le savait pas encore, elle-même, Varnë se pencha et essuya quelques poussières qui maculaient le socle de marbre. Elle y déposa son bouquet avec des gestes délicats et emplis de déférence. Puis, faisant comme si le souverain n'existait même plus, elle joignit les mains sur son coeur et ferma les paupières. Elle se recueillait, purement et simplement. Cela dura de longues minutes, où le monde entier donnait l'impression de ralentir sa course. Puis, relevant soudainement la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux, et se retournant vivement, ses yeux verts étincelaient littéralement. La même magie ancestrale nourrissait la clarté dans ces iris émeraude, et le flamboyant sourire qu'elle afficha, broya littéralement le monarque sur place. Qu'il aurait aimé que ce sourire lui soit adressé. Cette tendre chaleur lui lacérant la poitrine.

« Chêne ! Tu es là ! S'exclama Varnë qui fit volte-face et accourut presque vers la Dryade ».

Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre Varnë avait aimé cette créature, comme sa propre mère. Et la réciproque était vraie. La Dryade; drapée dans ses atours boisés brodés de feuilles et de fleurs automnales, étendit ses bras pour la serrer tendrement contre elle quand elle fut à sa portée. Plus de doute possible, son âme-soeur était bel et bien de retour. Nulle autre qu'elle aurait pu susciter chez cet être, telle affection. Se sentant quelque peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, Thranduil se vit clairement froissé par tous ces évènements. Le bouffon d'une mauvaise farce, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être en cet instant. Irrité malgré le bonheur que cette réunion aurait dû lui insuffler, il s'invita à leurs côtés, encore abasourdi par tels miracles. Puis toute sa colère se volatilisa quand les yeux verts de Varnë se posèrent sur lui, et lui déclara en toute innocence :

« Je vous présente Chêne, Roi Thranduil ! Elle est comme une seconde mère pour moi ! »

D'abord confondu par cette ignorance non feinte, il ne put qu'être envahi par une tendresse sans commune mesure. Il inclina gracieusement la tête, et s'amusa quelque peu de voir le visage de l'elleth s'allonger sous la surprise quand il déclara « Bonjour Chêne …. il y avait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu dis-moi …. ».

La magnifique Dryade lui répondit juste par un sublime et énigmatique sourire. Varnë sut à ce moment précis, que oui, les Dieux avaient à son égard quelques lourds desseins qu'elle se fit la promesse de connaître.

.

* * *

.

Les rires clairs s'élevèrent du terrain d'entraînement. Varnë et Erunis s'acharnaient littéralement sur leur frère aîné, qui tentait par tous les moyens de leur inculquer quelques notions de combat militaire. Dire que Brilthor avait été plus que perturbé en revoyant son ancien capitaine et mentor, aurait été bien en-dessous de la réalité. Il lui fallut de nombreux jours avant de se faire à cette idée. Car pire que tout, Turion avait totalement recouvré la mémoire de son ancienne vie, ce qui donnait parfois lieu à des conversations étranges, et des situations qui l'étaient toutes autant. L'élève était devenu le maître …. difficile d'avoir l'expérience d'un elfe millénaire dans le corps d'un jeune ellon d'à peine plus de deux cents ans. Et ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction qu'eut Gladhwen en voyant l'elleth qu'était devenue Alexandra. Car si il y avait bien une elfe qui pouvait la reconnaître malgré toute la magie des dieux, c'était bien elle. Varnë eut du mal à comprendre la joie extatique qui avait animée cette étrangère quand elle lui avait été présentée. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs prise pour dérangée, avec un cerveau rempli de papillons. Mais les semaines passant, les questionnements se faisaient de plus en plus lourds et pressants. Sans oublier ces impressions de « déjà-vu » qui la taraudaient au point de l'épuiser et de totalement la déboussoler. Il n'y avait que quand elle était avec son frère et sa soeur, que tout redevenait à peu près normal dans son existence. Trop souvent elle se donnait l'impression d'être un bateau ivre perdu en pleine tempête. Ils étaient l'écueil sur lequel elle s'accrochait désespérément pour ne pas se noyer. Actuellement, tourner son aîné en bourrique la divertissait et la stabilisait grandement. Essoufflée d'avoir tant ri, elle rangea son épée sur un des râtelier; et toisant sa soeur avec un large sourire, elle s'exclama en se retenant de rire à nouveau :

« Erunis, arrêtes …. tu sais ce que c'est l'orgueil d'un mâle, il ne faut pas trop l'égratigner autrement il va t'en tenir rancune pendant au moins deux jours ….

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Lança Turion en grommelant. Tu es pire qu'elle ! Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun ellon digne de ce nom ne veuille te faire la cour !

\- Turion ! L'admonesta avec virulence Erunis, qui là ne riait plus. C'est indigne de toi de dire telles choses, qui sont blessantes et sans fondements !

\- Vraiment ? Réfléchis bien Erunis, à son âge elle devrait avoir bien trop de soupirants pour que père et mère s'en sortent, or il en n'en est rien ….

\- Parce que tu sais qu'ils ne veulent pas n'importe qui tout simplement ! Renchérit Erunis qui devenait rouge de colère. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa soeur aînée de la sorte, fusse-t-il son frère.

\- N'importe qui ? Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un se présente ! Ne démordit pas Turion qui rangeait lui aussi son arme.

\- Il est déconcertant que tu en viennes à de telles attaques digne d'un cabot en manque d'autorité, Turion, répondit enfin l'intéressée ».

Droite, fière, seuls les légers tremblements dans ses doigts trahissaient la colère et la honte qui la giflaient actuellement. Elle transperça son frère de ses yeux de chats, aiguisés comme des griffes. Devant telle attention, Turion savait qu'elle allait sûrement le tailler en pièce. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle comprenne que son comportement était trop étrange pour être normal. Qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne le pas de rechercher un peu les causes de son mal-être persistant. Ainsi, par ailleurs, que l'attitude bien trop protectrice de ses parents.

« Surtout qu'il me semble que tu n'as également pas à ta porte, nombre d'ellith soupirant béatement, et stupidement par ailleurs, pour ta personne. Je ne me verrais guère mariée, et forcée de supporter un elfe avec aussi peu de cervelle que toi, mon frère ! Je préférerai encore me retrouver dans les Cavernes de Mandos …... »

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots, qu'une vision aveuglante brouilla sa vue et son esprit. Lesdites cavernes tapissant sa mémoire comme si elle y avait déjà mis les pieds. Cela la perturba et la plongea dans un profond mutisme. Erunis fronça les sourcils, et faisant une moue étrange elle invectiva son frère :

« Tu sais être méchant quand ça t'arrange Turion ! Parfois je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ! »

Erunis s'approcha se sa soeur qui n'avait pas encore bougé d'un millimètre. Une fois devant elle, elle glissa sa main chaude sur la sienne, et la lui saisissant, elle murmura :

« Moi je suis certaine qu'il y a plein d'ellyn qui seraient prêts à se damner pour avoir la chance de t'avoir comme épouse ….. »

Varnë braqua ses yeux verts sur le visage contrit de sa cadette, et venant lui caresser tendrement la joue, elle lui fit sincère :

« Que m'importe tout ceci ma chérie …. et si mon destin est de rester seule, je l'affronterai sans sourciller. Ce que peuvent en dire les gens ne m'atteint guère, du moment que je te sais heureuse …. »

Mais la joie qui l'avait habillé quelques minutes plus tôt s'était éteinte. Assassinée dans sa poitrine avec violence, tandis que des visions affreuses venaient assaillir son esprit. Elle se porta la main au front, et grimaça.

« Encore tes visions ? Demanda Erunis des plus inquiète. Elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes depuis que nous sommes ici …. nous devrions peut-être rentrer chez nous ….

\- Et t'enlever la joie d'évoluer dans ce palais ? Je sais comme tu es heureuse, et Turion aussi, d'être en ces lieux …. ça va aller ma chérie … ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien, c'est tout ! Fit alors Varnë avec un large et franc sourire, qui rassura un peu la jeune elleth qui tentait tant de la réconforter. Quant à toi espèce d'orque mal embouché ! Je t'assure qu'à notre prochain entraînement je saurai te botter le séant ! Jeta-t-elle à Turion qui se sentait déjà mal à l'aise de l'avoir ainsi bousculée ».

L'envie de se retrouver seule la mordit. Comme si un urgent instinct de survie la poussait à fuir ces lieux qui n'avaient pourtant rien de dangereux. Sans dire ce qu'elle allait faire ou où elle allait, elle les laissa sur l'aire d'entraînement, et remonta les marches qui menaient à la cité. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention que Thranduil les observait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle exécuta un bref salut de la tête en passant non loin de lui, et disparut dans les grands couloirs souterrains. Turion voyant le monarque, ordonna aimablement à Erunis de rejoindre sa soeur, qui allait sûrement se laver et se changer après ces passes d'armes. Elle écouta sans trop d'envie, et saluant respectueusement le roi, elle suivit son aînée dans les coursives.

A présent seuls sur le sable chaud de l'amphithéâtre, Turion et Thranduil se toisaient en silence. Il put lire les reproches non formulés du souverain.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution …. émit Thranduil d'une voix lasse. La pousser dans ses retranchements risque de donner un résultat totalement à l'encontre de ce que vous espérez …. Vous la connaissez ….

\- Oui, et je connais également son entêtement à fermer les yeux devant l'évidence même ! Pesta quelque peu Turion en levant les yeux vers les marches vides.

\- Son esprit met plus de temps que le vôtre à recouvrer ses marques. A replacer les choses dans leur contexte. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'elle fût humaine dans son ancienne vie …. émit le roi pensif ».

Cette situation lui déplaisait, et mettait sacrément ses nerfs à vif. Plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus il lui était pénible de tout réfréner. Tout cet ardent amour qui le consumait aussi âprement que les flammes d'un dragon lui incinérait l'âme, et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Les deux elfes firent quelques pas ensemble, abordant la barrière de bois qui délimitait la cour. Passant au-delà des cibles et des mannequins, pour s'arrêter aux pieds des arbres qui se dépouillaient peu à peu de leurs ornements. L'air était déjà plus frais, et le soleil, bien que vaillant en ce jour, montrait les premiers signes de faiblesse face au froid naissant. Bientôt la neige commencerait à tomber, et les invités du roi prendraient la décision de repartir. Leurs parents n'avaient pas été peu fiers de voir leurs enfants ainsi conviés à la grande cité excavée. Thranduil se questionnait à leur sujet, car Erunis, bien plus prolixe que sa grande soeur, lui avait un jour parlé des prophéties de Dame Galadriel concernant sa mère. La petite elleth était peu farouche, et parlait de tous les sujets que le roi lui soumettait. Il savait que c'était une manoeuvre quelque peu indigne, mais vue que Varnë était plus secrète et distante, et que Turion avait fait preuve de beaucoup de méfiance envers lui, il n'avait vu que cette solution pour arriver à ses fins.

 _« Chasser le naturel …. »_ songea-t-il lestement tandis que Turion ne cessait de l'observait en silence, attendant apparemment quelque chose de sa part. Voyant que cela ne venait pas, il prit la parole :

« Elle n'a pas mes souvenirs, ne sait pas ce que je sais. Mais je la sais vive d'esprit, je sais également ce qui la torture depuis son âge le plus tendre. Les cauchemars qui l'ont éveillée pendant des nuits et des nuits durant. Les vision qui la font souffrir tant elles lui font perdre certains discernements. Son enfance, bien que bénie, n'a pas été des plus tendre avec les autres. Ses particularités l'ont faite souffrir, et continueront à le faire, tant qu'elle n'affrontera pas tout ceci comme il se doit. Elle veut trop maîtriser les choses, et elle s'en rend malade. Ce serait pourtant si simple …. si simple d'accepter tout ce que son esprit, son âme, veut lui dire …..

\- Mais son âme a connu deux immenses déchirures Turion …. elle doit également s'en souvenir. Je crains que la peur de souffrir à nouveau, ne bloque le même processus qui vous a permis de retrouver vos souvenirs. Il m'est déjà difficile de réaliser tout ceci, en étant pleinement conscient de la chose, alors imaginez ce qu'il en est pour elle …...

\- J'ai su, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle à sa naissance, qui elle était. Je m'en suis de suite souvenu. Mais mes réminiscences étaient chaotiques, et incomplètes. Je savais juste que je l'avais aimé, comme un frère aime une soeur, en ami dévoué qui aurait tout donné pour elle. Je ne comprenais simplement pas, comment étant une humaine, elle avait pu croiser ma route. Ces révélations ne sont venues que bien plus tard, quand ses sommeils sont devenus anarchiques. Qu'elle a commencé à parler à nos parents de souvenirs de guerre et de mort, expliqua Turion les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant point pas point toutes les étapes qu'il exposait au souverain.

\- N'a-t-elle jamais mentionné un amour perdu ? Osa demander Thranduil

\- Pas que je sache, ou du moins, pas à moi. Elle a beau avoir l'âme de cette humaine, elle ne l'est plus. Son éducation elfique, bien que plus laxiste avec nos parents, n'en demeure pas moins basée sur les mêmes principes qui font les fondements de notre peuple, _aran Thranduil_ ….. reconnaissez que l'éducation des elfines et des jeunes ellith pèche sur de nombreux points. Et que le manque de communication entre les deux sexes arrivé à un certain âge, est une barrière autant inutile qu'étrange … je sais que de tenir tels propos est inconvenant mon roi, mais avec ce qui m'est apparu …. je ne puis plus penser autrement …

\- Ainsi donc, même avec des siècles d'écart, son esprit rebelle a su marquer le vôtre, et continue à le faire … émit Thranduil passablement égayé par cela.

\- Je sais juste que son bien-être, son bonheur, son épanouissement, me tiennent à coeur. Et que je suis malheureusement mort trop tôt, pour suivre son histoire avant qu'elle nous rejoigne au royaume des ombres ….. fit Turion réellement affecté. Bien que de ces instants, je n'en garde qu'un souvenir étonnamment flou. Qu'une lumière blanche et crue baignant tout dans son enveloppe aveuglante, alors que me rappelle très bien de ce que nous avons vécu, vous, elle et moi, avant tout ceci …..

\- Les Dieux font leur choix, et restent mystérieux quant à leurs desseins ….. fit Thrandruil taciturne. Rentrez-vous pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? J'imagine que vos parents vous voudrez auprès d'eux.

\- Je sais pour quelle raison vous me questionnez ainsi, je ne suis pas stupide. Je soupçonne votre impatience, même si vous ne la montrez que peu. Elle est jeune encore mon roi. Deux siècles comparés aux millénaires que font votre existence, c'est bien peu ….

\- Cela je le sais ! Trancha alors soudainement a voix du roi qui perdit toute contenance. Il en avait assez d'attendre, assez de devoir tout comprendre et être parfaitement patient. Jeune il est vrai, mais bien assez âgée pour être fiancée, et même, mariée ! Finit par exposer Thranduil très explicitement ».

Ces mots jetèrent un froid entre les deux elfes. Le visage de Turion marqua la stupeur, et même l'effroi, devant ces propos. Il reconnaissait bien là le grand Roi Thranduil, dans toute sa fabuleuse complexité. L'elfe aux cheveux auburn se rembrunit. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, même si il suppliait ses parents de décliner toute offre allant en ce sens, il savait que nul elfe saint d'esprit, refuserait de lier son enfant à un souverain. Par ailleurs, il soupçonnait sa mère d'être la détentrice d'un savoir qu'elle leur avait toujours dissimulé. Sauf de rare fois, où au détour d'une conversation visant à rassurer Varnë, elle lui disait qu'elle était promise à de grandes choses, et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas désespérer. Turion eut une grimace de dégoût, qui toucha le roi, même si il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à de telles réactions. Face à sa propre médiocrité. Toute cette histoire était des plus désagréable au final. Et ce, pour tous ceux qui étaient concernés. Thranuil émit un bref soupir, qui exprimait déjà tant de choses venant de sa part. Détachant ses yeux de l'ellon en face de lui, il continua, complètement perdu dans ses pensées :

« Je vous laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir Turion. Après cela j'enverrai moi-même une missive à vos parents pour leur demander la permission de vous garder tous trois dans l'enceinte de ma cité. Je les convierai également pour le bal annuel du solstice si cela leur convient. Sachez néanmoins Turion, que je serai réellement ravi de vous savoir à nouveau dans les rangs de ma garde personnelle …. ajouta Thranduil en coulant un regard malicieux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Essayeriez-vous de m'acheter Roi Thranduil ?! S'exclama Turion passablement agacé, et totalement outré par cette manoeuvre des plus déplacée.

\- Pourquoi n'essayerai-je pas ? Et cessez de jouer de cet air effarouché avec moi. Vous m'avez dit vous-même avoir pleinement retrouvé la mémoire, Angrod …. Thranduil utilisa sciemment son ancien nom, sachant pertinemment que ça déstabiliserait plus ou moins l'ellon en face de lui. Vous me connaissez, et savez que quand je me fixe un but, rien ne peu m'en faire dévier. Et même si je l'avoue et le reconnais, Alexandra a beaucoup fait pour ma rédemption, elle est partie bien trop tôt pour parfaire son oeuvre ….. et puis …. le roi laissa la phrase en suspens en braquant de nouveau son attention sur sa forêt … son absence m'a profondément meurtri. Et continue à me lacérer; encore plus depuis que je la vois …. évoluant tous les jours ici, là où tout avait commencé pour nous ….. »

Turion put lire la profonde et déchirante nostalgie qui hantait le souverain. Elle dansait dans ses iris céruléen comme d'étranges feux follets. L'empathie qu'il avait toujours eu pour son roi, se révéla. Se décrispant quelque peu, il répondit simplement :

« Je vais y réfléchir … _aran-nin_ …. ».

.

* * *

.

Elle regardait le bout de ses doigts. Non, elle les scrutait. Cherchant l'élément infime qui lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre la folie passagère, qui s'emparait de son esprit. Face aux ondes claires et calmes des bassins souterrains, Varnë s'était à nouveau cloisonnée dans une bulle de réflexions, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Le goute à goutte lent et répétitif de l'eau tombant ponctuellement dans les bassins calcaires, avait un effet apaisant. Hypnogène. Elle plongea sa main dans les eaux miroitant son reflet, et rida la surface pour déformer ce dernier. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée devant une étrangère humaine, alors qu'elle ne faisait que simplement se mirer en se préparant. Dès que ces étranges rêves avaient commencé, l'apparition avait fait son entrée. Bien évidemment, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Tout le monde l'aurait prise pour folle. Si elle avait été une vieille elfe réincarnée, elle aurait peut-être compris … mais une humaine. D'après leur croyances et ce qu'on lui avait inculqué, cela n'avait aucun sens.

 _« En même temps, tu te dis ça pour rationaliser une chose qui ne peut l'être. Mère ne m'a pas amenée dans cette forêt, devant cette statue, lors de mon centième anniversaire, pour rien. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les ressemblances qu'il y a entre elle et moi. Mais … c'est impossible. Un mauvais jeu du hasard, qui a fait croire à tort à ma chère mère, que j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Me couvant comme l'oisillon malade de la nichée. Est-ce cela qui m'a fait prendre goût aux combats et aux armes … aux escapades en solitaire … ? Fort probable. Je ne supporte pas ce rôle de fille parfaite … et pourtant, je n'ai guère le choix …. »_ elle soupira longuement tout en tournant la main dans les eaux tièdes du bassin. Assise à son côté, penchée au-dessus, elle aimait contempler les bribes de lumières qui dansaient sur l'eau quand elle la ridait. Les chandelles se brisaient en une multitude d'étoiles ambrées, propice aux rêves. Elle était en train de salir une des robes que cette étrange Gladhwen lui avait offerte. Cela aussi tenait du mystère le plus absolu. Certains se conduisaient de façon singulière, comme si ils l'avaient toujours connue. Sans parler des regards du roi, souvent longs, appuyés, teintés d'un intimité qui la faisait bien des fois frémir. Ses gestes discrets, invisibles, quand il faisait tout pour frôler ses doigts des siens dans une contact aérien, presque immatériel.

 _« Si ce que mère dit est vrai …. je serai la réincarnation de cette humaine. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Juste celle qui sauvé notre monde, éveillé les esprits de la nature, et fût l'épouse du grand roi des elfes ! Mais de tout ceci je ne me rappelle rien …. ou si peu … mes rêves ont lien avec tout cet obscur passé, j'en suis certaine …. comment exprimer ce que je ressens dans le fond ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Comme prisonnière de plusieurs vies, dont toutes m'échappent …. Je me sens si mal parfois, que j'ai juste envie de disparaître … et je sais que ce n'est pas sain du tout pour une jeune elleth, de penser ceci …. »._

Les courants tièdes qui voyageaient entre les cavernes vinrent lui caresser le visage et elle ferma les paupières pour en apprécier toute la douceur. Elle ne supportait plus cet enfermement. C'était comme si, rester sous la terre, augurait son extinction prochaine. Une insolite claustrophobie qui lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. En même temps elle n'était pas une naine ! Vivre au grand air était bien plus naturel pour les elfes, non ? Elle voulait rentrer. Mais rentrer c'était s'éloigner du roi, et ça, le temps passant, elle s'était aperçu que cela lui devenait impossible. Sa présence, son aura, et mêmes ces satanées attentions que trop présentes, lui apportaient. Il était le premier elfe à réellement lui porter ce genre de considération. Tous les autres l'avaient trouvé que trop étrange pour être digne d'intérêt. Bien que plus jeune, Erunis accaparait toutes les aspirations. Elle haussa les épaules en repensant à tout ceci. Les ellyn ne l'intéressaient guère, elle préférait, et de loin, se perdre dans les bois et communier avec les esprits de la nature, ou se pelotonner dans les branches bienveillantes de Chêne. Un cri de stupeur brisa le silence quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et qu'elle vit, juste au-dessus du sien, le reflet de Thranduil sur la surface aquatique. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever, et de le saluer comme le voudrait l'usage, mais quelque chose la retint. La cloua même au sol, l'empêchant de répondre servilement et bêtement à tout ceci. Il haussa les sourcils, réellement stupéfait par sa réaction, ou plutôt, absence de réaction. Espérant secrètement que tout ceci ait un lien avec ce qu'il souhaitait au plus haut point. Que cette magnifique elleth à la dramatique beauté, se souvienne de qui elle était … de ce qui les liait. Autrement, il y aurait beau avoir réincarnation, et alliance, il n'aurait guère plus qu'une elfe comme les autres dans son lit. Peu digne de son intérêt. Pire, elle le détesterait sûrement. Le voilà donc coincé dans un impasse ou seule la patience et le temps, lui donneraient les clés pour s'en sortir. Ce qui n'était nullement gagné.

Elle le dévisageait de ses fabuleux yeux vert, dont l'émeraude de ses iris était bordé de cils noirs, comme soulignés par un fard des plus audacieux. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans un drapé de satin aux reflets de cuivre, tirant dans le jais le plus profond dans leurs zones d'ombre. Les tresses qui couvraient sa tête et dégageaient son front étaient simples, et dénuées de fioritures. Même sa robe, bien qu'étant de riche facture, était sobre. Tout cela reflétait parfaitement le caractère de celle qui se tenait assise à même le sol, là, à ses pieds. Mais il n'y avait aucune servitude dans cette position, bien au contraire. De son côté, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie par son extraordinaire beauté dans ce décor oscillant entre lumière et pénombres. La secrète lumière que revêtait son être, explosant d'un mystère hypnotique en cet instant. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du souverain, et la toisant avec un certain amusement, il déclara d'une voix neutre au possible.

« Il me semble que vous devez me saluer quand je suis présent. Vos parents nous vont-ils guère appris la plus basique des courtoisie ? »

Varnë se dressa alors vivement, et exécutant un salut forcé, elle répondit juste :

« Mes parents nous ont admirablement éduqués, aran Thranduil, je ne saurai leur faire déshonneur ! Et puisque c'est un salut que vous souhaitez, vous n'aurez en effet, guère plus que cela ! Excusez-moi à présent ... »

Elle avança de quelques pas, et la voix de Thranduil grogna d'autorité.

« Ne partez pas ! J'ai à vous parler ….

\- Alors si nous devons converser, j'aimerai le faire au-dehors, et non coincés dans cette atmosphère humide et sombre, ces lieux me … me rappellent la mort …. finit-elle par avouer, profondément troublée ».

A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Sa présence la rendait fébrile, la déstabilisait. Tout son être, son âme, s'enflammaient, et son coeur se mettait à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait nommer ces étranges réactions. N'osait y calquer un terme dessus, qui pourrait à jamais changer son existence. Pourtant, malgré sa vaillance à lutter contre, elle savait ce qui la tenaillait, la tordait. Ce n'était pas simplement sa carnation qui réagissait à son contact, mais toute son âme. Et bien évidemment, comme elle ne voulait abdiquer face à tous ces signaux pourtant explicites, elle en devenait désagréable et agressive. Chose qu'elle n'avait que peu naturellement. Le roi sembla tiquer devant ce ton qui avait tout d'offensant. Elle le devina faire un immense effort pour ne pas la remettre vertement à sa place. Ce qu'il serait en droit de faire. Pourtant, il bougea faiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et prit le chemin de la sortie, sans dire un seul mot. En un sens, il lui laissait le choix. Le suivre, ou partir. Ce ne furent que de simples secondes qui s'égrainèrent, du moment où il la délaissa et où sa silhouette disparut derrières les colonnades minérales qui façonnaient ce lieu de retraite enchanteur. Cependant, Varnë crut que ce simple laps de temps, dura une éternité. Une infinité même, tandis que la nervosité papillonnant dans sa poitrine, s'infiltrait dans tout son corps au point de la rendre ivre, de luis faire perdre la raison. Quelque chose sembla l'empoigner, et la tirer en avant. Engourdissant sa volonté, écrasant ses instincts rebelles. Une légère oppression qui se mua en une euphorie grandiose, quand son corps esquissa enfin un mouvement, et que, pensant devenir totalement aliénée, elle emprunta le même chemin que lui.

Des pas faisant écho, puis plus loin, le doux chant du vent dans les coursives. Ses oreilles d'elfe devinèrent le long et langoureux balancement du feuillage dans le vent. La lumière pénétra dans les couloirs frais, et enfin, ils débouchèrent sur un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Devait-elle s'avouer qu'elle ne savait même plus par où ils étaient passé? Quel chemin ils avaient emprunté. Un rêve dans un rêve ? Une illusion fomenté par sa psyché endolorie ? Des majestueuses frondaisons ne subsistaient que des touffes de feuilles valeureuses, s'accrochant comme des navires désespérés à leur quai. Leur livrée jaune, rouille et mordorée, offrait un ballet de lumières cramoisies, semblable aux foyers qui crépitaient déjà dans les cheminées. Les elfes ne ressentaient pas le froid, mais aujourd'hui, Varnë en connu toute la morsure. Cruel, intenable, qui lui figeait les membres jusqu'à la moelle. Et pourtant, cette froidure quasi hivernale éveilla dans sa mémoire, de doux échanges parés de neige. Une autre vision obscurcit son regard, et elle s'arrêta, prise de vertige. Elle inspira à fond, pour ne pas chuter, ne pas se laisser tomber et peut-être inexorablement glisser vers un devenir qui l'effrayait. La douleur avait marqué son âme au fer rouge, et son instinct de survie n'avait de cesse de lui hurler qu'elle avait déjà emprunté cette voie, et que par deux fois, elle y avait perdu plus que la vie.

« Varnë ? » la voix était inquiète, et pourtant, elle roulait délicieusement sur les lèvres du souverain, dans un timbre profond et grave, qui la fit frissonner. Quand il lui parlait, elle se sentait chez elle. Dès leur première rencontre dans les bois, sa voix s'était incrustée en elle, dans chaque recoin de sa peau, de sa fibre, qui résonnaient au diapason avec cette tendre vibration. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, et elle le trouva juste à quelques centimètres. Le pale soleil automnal nimbait ses cheveux d'une clarté lunaire, et ses yeux d'une nuance outremer s'éclaircissaient au point d'en devenir eux aussi empli d'étoiles.

« Je vais bien, finit-elle par dire. J'ai … parfois …. elle fit quelques pas en avant, afin de se soustraire à cette proximité qui la lacérait purement et simplement, fuyant le contact qui deviendrait tôt ou tard, inévitable. C'est compliqué et long à expliquer Roi Thranduil …. »

Il eut un triste sourire, l'observant de tout son être. Leur étrange danse se mettait en place; il le savait. Varnë comprit qu'elle était dans les jardins particuliers du souverain. Une place cerclée de haut mur, mais d'où l'on pouvait voir la forêt par une terrasse. Des arbres, des arbustes, des fleurs, tout poussait en ces lieux. En partie protégés par les murs d'enceinte, les végétaux s'épanouissaient un peu plus longtemps ici. Puis, dominant une fontaine, elle la vit. La carnation de marbre s'élevait vers le ciel, tandis qu'un cerf buvait à ses pieds. L'oeuvre saisit le coeur de Varnë, qui en comprit tout le sens sans mal. Une tristesse incommensurable vint à l'engloutir, et, venant vers les ondes glacées, elle leva les yeux vers la statue si humaine, qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle tendit les doigts, et les laissa glisser sur le fil de la pierre lisse.

« Elle a été mon plus grand amour …. par deux fois ….. fit la voix de Thranduil qui se tenait non loin derrière ».

Les sanglots tapissèrent ses cils, alors qu'une boule brûlante lui comprimait le larynx à lui faire mal. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce soudain et horrible chagrin. C'était si violent, si affreux, qu'elle en trembla. Malgré toute sa force, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et, le timbre lancinant, elle expliqua :

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais spéciale. J'ai longtemps cru, que cette spécificité n'était que l'expression d'un orgueil parental mal placé. Mais, au fil du temps, j'ai compris que ces mots étaient empreints d'un abîme bien plus vaticinant que ce que je l'aurais souhaité. De nombreux cauchemars ont commencé dès mon centième anniversaire. Puis, à ces songes chaotiques, se sont ajoutées des visions des plus improbables, où je me voyais chevaucher des aigles, parler avec des arbres … j'ai pensé bien des fois que la folie allait m'emporter. Alors j'ai appris à me battre, et je suis partie, par de nombreuses reprises. Je me suis éloignée des miens, pour toujours revenir. Parce que tout me criait de les retrouver. Si vous saviez … aran Thranduil …. combien de fois j'ai voulu être lâche, et tout abandonner. Tout délaisser …. parce que tout ceci devenait invivable, et que ça l'est encore aujourd'hui … les décennies ont beau passer, rien n'apaise ce qui torture mon âme …..

\- Je sais ….. murmura juste le souverain le coeur au bord des lèvres ».

Elle leva sur lui des yeux perdus. Ses iris émeraude dilués sous un océan lacrymal, qui lui retourna les tripes. Par les Valar qu'il avait envie de la serrer contre lui ! De lui offrir ce réconfort salutaire que toute son âme quémandait. Elle était si belle. Si dramatiquement belle en cet instant. La brise joua avec ses cheveux sombres, les faisant ondoyer sur sa poitrine secouée de pleurs contenus. Un rayon de soleil filtra entre deux nuages, et l'enveloppa de sa douce étreinte, dévoilant toute la grâce céleste qui émanait d'elle en cet instant. Le désoeuvrement tyrannique qui la broyait présentement, lui était insupportable à voir. Elle avait beau être plus jeune, elle était néanmoins adulte, même pour leurs critères. Erunis était une enfant en pleine adolescence, mais Varnë était déjà dans son total épanouissement. Par ailleurs, il soupçonnait l'âge de son âme transparaître à travers ses traits austères et distants. Elle ne serait jamais plus Alexandra telle qu'il l'avait connu, du moins, le pensait-il. Mais cette elleth lui était tout aussi agréable. Sans oublier que lui la voyait, cette âme si précieuse. Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et réellement sincère, il tira quelque chose de dessous sa tunique, et déclara :

« Je souhaite vous faire un présent, Varnë ».

Les yeux de l'elleth s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes; et balbutiant presque, elle fit confondue :

« Un présent …..?

\- Oui ! Thranduil enleva l'alliance orpheline qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et ôtant la chaîne qui la retenait, il prit la main droite de l'elfe et la posa dans sa paume ».

Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle vit véritablement l'anneau du souverain. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, et murmura « Impossible …. ». Elle ne devait pas le toucher, elle n'était pas d'un rang assez élevé pour ça elle le savait pertinemment, mais tout la poussait à le faire. Lui hurlait même. Ses phalanges emprisonnèrent les mains de Thranduil, qui sur l'instant, crut qu'on l'écartelait de toutes parts. La foudre n'aurait pas pu avoir pire effet. Le pouce gracieux de Varnë caressa la bague faites de tresses et d'or blanc. « Je l'ai tellement dessiné dans mon enfance …. » chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Puis, une chaleur incroyable fourmilla sur sa paume. Surprise, elle regarda la bague que le souverain lui avait donné. Là où la pierre était inerte encore quelques secondes auparavant, brillait à présent un soleil vert à nul autre pareil. Thranduil eut toute les peines du monde pour ne pas exulter un cri de joie dément. Tremblotante, Varnë porta l'alliance à tête de biche devant son visage, afin de la contempler. L'émeraude darda une brillance si violente qu'elle dut plisser les paupière pour en encaisser la clarté. Ses iris s'accordèrent avec la gemme, révélant le pouvoir ancestral qui s'éveillait totalement en elle. La fervente pierre propagea sa fièvre dans ses doigts, ses bras, tout son organisme. Varnë crut que tout son sang allait se mettre à bouillir sous peu. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner, tandis que le décor autour d'elle se désagrégeait peu à peu. Un choc violent explosa dans son crâne, et les images de ses vies antérieures défilèrent dans son esprit avec la virulence d'une tornade. C'était plus que sa conscience put en supporter, elle finit par sombrer, totalement inconsciente. Thranduil retint son corps de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il ramassa l'alliance qui venait de rouler sur le sol humide. Il fut soulagé de voir que l'émeraude pulsait toujours avec la même ardeur. Mais cette joie fut vite ternie par l'inquiétude. Il était peu commun qu'un elfe perdre conscience, tout ceci n'augurait peut-être rien de bon. Avait-il était trop téméraire en lui offrant ce bijou en ce jour ?

.

* * *

 **.**

Son sommeil dura plus d'une semaine. Sept jour de fièvre et de délire, que même les guérisseurs n'expliquaient pas. Son corps, malgré sa température élevée, ne présentait aucun symptôme dû à une quelconque maladie. Le mystère restait entier. Turion et Erunis ne cessaient d'être à son chevet, attendant patiemment leurs parents qui étaient arrivés bien vite après la missive pressante du roi. Varnë ne se souvenait que de rares moments, trop brefs pour être conscients, où on lui parlait et prenait soin d'elle. Elle avait reconnu son frère et sa soeur, sa mère et son père; ce qui avait suscité un questionnement passager qui s'était vite perdu dans le flots d'hallucinations qui faisaient son quotidien. Et, en cette fin de journée, tout s'apaisa, aussi subitement que cela avait commencé. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, son esprit était devenu clair. Mais surtout, complet. Elle jugea par un rapide coup d'oeil qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, et que le soleil orange filtrait par la grande fenêtre menant à son balcon. Les rideaux blancs encadraient la croisée comme deux gardes immobiles. Elle porta ses mains à sa vue, puis, souleva le drap et les couvertures. Lentement, très lentement, elle se redressa, et étudia tout ce qu'il y avait autours d'elle. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Ô certes, c'est là que le roi Thranduil l'avait convié à passer les semaines si gracieusement offertes en sa compagnie, mais ses souvenirs étaient bien antérieurs à cela. Ils émergeaient d'une autre vie, qui paraissait à la fois lointaine et terriblement présente. Encore un peu faible, elle se leva néanmoins, et dans sa tenue légère de nuit, la clarté aux nuances de miel enveloppa sa silhouette, la dévoilant en contre-jour. Devant le grand miroir sur pied, elle resta à se regarder longuement. Ce simple acte la ramena à une habitude qu'elle avait déjà eu. Quand elle s'étudiait avec application, lors des moments déconcertants où Idhril faisait son apparition. A présent, elle était le parfait amalgame des deux. Comme une troisième transformation, un papillon sortant enfin de sa chrysalide.

 _« Je me souviens même de tout ceci …. fascinant …. déroutant …. »_ songea-t-elle en portant une main à son visage. Elle se reconnaissait, tout en se reniant. Il lui faudrait de nombreux jours, voir des semaines, pour s'habituer à tout ceci. Puis, aussi puissamment que le malaise qui l'habitait face à son propre reflet, les souvenirs de Thranduil lui revinrent. Leurs souvenirs communs. La vague de fond que cela souleva en elle la fit vaciller. De sa voûte plantaire, à la racine de ses cheveux, une ligne de feu incroyable s'éleva. Suffocante elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grands les battants. Le froid hivernal la saisit. Lui donnant une gifle salvatrice. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle vit les premières parures immaculées de l'hiver. Comme saupoudrés de sucre, les arbres reflétaient les rayons cramoisis du soleil couchant. De la vapeur sortit devant ses lèvres entrouvertes, et un tourbillon de sensations à la fois nouvelles et anciennes, s'offrirent sa carnation. Vu son âge, son corps avait connu les premiers émois, mais jamais ils n'avaient déferlé en elle avec autant de violence. Elle agrippa le garde-corps en fer forgé qui ceignait son balcon en demi-cercle, et leva le visage vers le ciel, comme si les étoiles allaient pouvoir l'apaiser un peu. Mais le ciel resta silencieux, et dénué d'un quelconque réconfort. Par contre, la voix qui provint de sa chambre, elle, lui mit les sens en fusion, tout en calmant sa désorientation passagère.

« Il n'est pas sage de vous exposer au froid alors que vous sortez d'une mauvaise fièvre …. ».

Un ton empli de douce tendresse, et d'une légère amertume. Elle se tourna vers lui, et Thranduil dévia le regard en s'apercevant que sa tenue légère camouflait que peu son corps fuselée. Les us et coutumes avaient la vie tenace, et il ne savait pas encore le prodige que l'émeraude avait accompli. Elle baissa les yeux, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Filant vers son lit, elle saisit la robe de chambre en laine qui était posée dessus, et s'emmitouflant dedans, elle répondit, la voix un peu rauque :

« Je ne pense pas qu'un coup de froid en soit l'origine, aran Thranduil …. ».

Son nom roula sur sa langue avec une telle volupté, qu'il en frémit. Il la vit reprendre le chemin de son balcon, pieds nus, alors que le froid au dehors était vif. L'attention braquée au dehors, comme voulant se soustraire à sa présence, il se rapprocha d'elle, et ne sachant plus du tout comment aborder une discussion, il lui vint la première banalité qui lui fût permise de dire :

« Les premiers flocons sont là. Une chance que vos parents aient pu être ici avant que les routes ne soient coupées ….

\- Une chance en effet … mais la neige est tellement belle … le froid si vivifiant. Il nous fait ressentir l'existence comme rarement on peut la ressentir. Si ce n'est peut-être, la violence des sentiments …. déclara Varnë profondément troublée.

\- Votre coeur a-t-il déjà été confronté à de telles tempêtes ? Demanda Thranduil d'un air innocent, qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Pour sûr, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Non .. jamais …. répondit simplement Varnë la voix neutre. Pourtant Thranduil entendait son coeur battre avec une telle vigueur, qu'il crut que la fièvre faisait encore des siennes ».

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet tout de même, et faisant un pas en arrière, il exposa :

« Je vais aller chercher Silpion, vous n'avez pas l'air totalement remise Dame Varnë …. »

Il se figea bien vite quand elle reprit lestement en le voyant s'éloigne d'elle:

« Jamais …. jusqu'à aujourd'hui …. ».

Quand il braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, un ras-de-marée de sensations s'abattit sur lui. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il la vit à nouveau devant lui, telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Son âme, à nouveau complète, flamboyait de nuances à la fois blanches et verdoyantes, dans le brasier du crépuscule. Il se sentit défaillir. Aussi faible qu'un soldat blessé à mort. L'émeraude brillait à travers les couches successives de tissu, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Tandis que ses maigres pas le rapprochait d'elle, elle continua, la voix brisée par les larmes :

« Dès que t'es vu dans cette forêt, j'ai su que mon destin allait changer …. que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous étions liés …. mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurai pu soupçonner ceci ….

\- Alexandra ? Osa formuler Thranduil, frémissant de tout son être, redoutant sa réplique.

\- Alexandra …. Idhril … et à présent Varnë …. que j'en aurai porté des noms à tes côtés …. fit-elle simplement, comme ne réalisant pas elle-même ce qui était en train de se produire ».

La joie était trop grande, la liesse trop importante, pour qu'il puisse la contenir. Totalement éperdu, il vint tout près d'elle, et sans attendre de bénédiction de sa part, il la prit dans ses bras avec force. La collant, la serrant, souhaitant que leur deux organismes viennent à se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un. Enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure brune, il hoqueta un « Tu m'a tellement manqué ... » qui lui déchira le coeur en deux. Maladroitement, elle se permit de refermer ses bras sur lui, plus timorée tout de même. Elle était à nouveau elle, mais dans le corps d'une jeune elleth; qui n'avait rien connu de l'amour. Et cela aussi, elle ne pouvait l'évincer totalement. Ce détail faisait également partie de son existence. De sa vie présente, et non pas celle qui fût près de trois siècles en amont. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle donnerait tout pour lui, mais son éducation actuelle, ce qu'elle était devenue, lui interdisait de se laisser aller comme lui pouvait le faire. Thranduil eut du mal à comprendre sa rigidité. Ce n'est que quand il s'autorisa à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et qu'elle eut un bref mouvement de recul, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Même âme … mais pas même conscience …. c'est cela ? Fit-il avec un chaleureux sourire.

\- C'est un peu ça … tout en ne l'étant pas totalement. Mes souvenirs sont trop ancrés pour que ce soit aussi simple. Mais …. je suis Antavarnë, plus Idhril … ou Alexandra … même si tout ceci reste péniblement flou et désordonné dans ma tête … avoua-t-elle avec une étrange grimace ».

Thranduil passa sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit son prénom en entier, qui était au final, le même que celui qu'elle avait porté quand elle fut mortelle, à peu de chose près. Le roi lui saisit les mains, et les serrant avec ardeur, il murmura en ancrant l'océan de son regard dans le sien :

« Je saurai être patient alors …. je te le promets …. »

Le timide sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui chavira le coeur. Puis ne pouvant plus tenir, il la serra à nouveau tendrement contre son torse puissant. Animé par une flamme gigantesque qui aurait pu embraser l'univers entier.

.

* * *

.

« Arrêtes …. intima Thranduil avec un sourire amusé ».

Malgré sa demande, il sentit l'herbe lui chatouiller à nouveau la pointe de l'oreille.

« Arrêtes je t'ai dit ! Tu es infernale ! Grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers elle ».

Qu'il était beau ainsi, détendu au possible, le soleil jouant d'éclats sur sa chevelure blonde. Varnë se tenait près de lui, étendue à ses côtés dans la clairière de Chêne. Et ni l'un ni l'autre, ne réalisa que cette même scène fut jouée, au même endroit, il y avait des millénaires de cela. Quand le majestueux chêne qui présidait les lieux n'était qu'à l'état de jeune pousse, et que leurs deux âmes s'éveillaient à l'amour qui allait les lier pour l'éternité. Le rire clair de Varnë s'éleva, accompagnant le chant des oiseaux, et les gazouillis des enfants de Chêne qui couraient le long de ses branches et feuillage.

« Je sais ! Répondit-elle en le narguant. Mais si j'étais sage comme une image, tu te lasserai bien vite de moi, et tu prendrais quelques amantes ….

\- Jamais …. tu entends … fit-il soudainement très sérieux, comme si même de prononcer ces mots était une attaque douloureuse.

\- Ou moi des amants … continua-t-elle, jouant sciemment avec ses nerfs ».

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis vivement, il se redressa et se jeta sur elle. La plaquant sur l'herbe fraîche, il déclara avec un sourire de fauve :

« Je tuerai sans vergogne celui qui oserait poser sa main sur toi ! Et puis …. je te tuerai peut-être après … je ne sais pas …. à réfléchir !

\- Là c'est toi qui es infernal ! Lâcha-t-elle dans une moue adorable ».

Les cheveux du roi glissèrent de dessus ses épaules, et se déployèrent autours d'eux, offrant un couvert chatoyant de rais lumineux comme du mithril. Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, puis le visage:

« Crois-moi, je t'ai déjà que trop perdu, je ne saurai recommencer.

\- Mais cela n'est plus possible, vu que nous partons bientôt. Rien que de penser que nous allons revoir Legolas, m'emplit d'une liesse incroyable ! S'exclama-t-elle réellement aux anges.

\- A croire que tu es plus impatiente de le retrouver que moi ! La taquina-t-il ouvertement.

\- Qui sait ! Il a toujours été si avenant, patient, à l'écoute … bref .. la perfection faite d'elfe ! ria-t-elle alors en voyant la mine de plus en plus renfrognée du souverain ».

Elle le charriait, il le savait, mais elle ne pouvait soupçonner l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, par deux fois, en la perdant. Il était certain que son âme ne le supporterait plus si cela advenait de nouveau.

« Nous ne devons pas être en retard au fait ! Tout le monde nous attend ! Mes parents ne vont pas apprécier que tu me subtilises à leurs bons soins avant le grand jour ! Tu sais qu'ils sont très à cheval sur certains sujets. La préparation de la cérémonie leur tient tellement à coeur !

\- Et j'imagine que tu veux toujours attendre avant de me laisser le droit de totalement te conquérir ?! Demanda Thranduil faussement boudeur.

\- Ho que oui ! J'y tiens mon Roi ! Tu ne vas pas me trousser comme une vulgaire paysanne non mais ! Lâcha-t-elle mi amusée, mi sérieuse. Après tout Idhril avait fait cette demande, qui jamais n'avait pu être exaucée.

\- Puisque le protocole l'exige alors …. il faudrait que je songe à abolir toutes ces règles pompeuses avant de partir, sortit Thranduil songeur en se relevant avec lenteur ».

Il aimait la sentir si intimement collée à lui, c'en était presque devenu vital. Une drogue enivrante qui lui faisait allègrement perdre pieds. Il l'aida à se relever, et ne cessa de boire ses sourires. Elle était si vivante, si merveilleusement lumineuse. Elle rosit légèrement devant l'insistance de son regard. Ils étaient fiancés depuis de longues années, et avaient attendus pour se marier. Même eux ne s'expliquaient pas réellement ce choix, du moins, ils n'abordaient jamais réellement le sujet. Etait-ce parce que leur dernier mariage c'était soldé par un drame que tout ceci prenait tant de temps ? Possible, car l'inconscient était un maître autoritaire. Varnë fit un signe à Chêne qui les observait, bienveillante, de loin, puis ils disparurent dans les sous-bois.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent littéralement assaillis par une cohorte de servantes, de caméristes et autres acolytes, qui leur tombèrent sur le râble comme des chiens sur deux pauvres lapins. Il fallut toute la patience de Thranduil pour ne pas les envoyer paître, mais les parents de Varnë étaient derrière tout ce petit monde, apparemment pressés que tout soit au point. Enfin, du moins, la mère de la promise. C'était une Noldo qui avait les cheveux aussi noirs que le père les avait blonds. Une elfe énergique, dont les yeux d'un bleu-gris saisissant, trahissaient un esprit vif et éclairé. Venant d'Imladris, la magnifique femme avait grandie dans les études, l'éveil de l'intellect et la préservation des savoirs des hauts elfes. D'où les prénoms en Quenya de ses enfants. Elle détenait un humour détonnant et quelques fois corrosif, et avait un pouvoir destructeur digne d'une tornade quand tout ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Seul son époux, elfe Sinda de naissance et Galadhrim de son état, arrivait à la canaliser. Il était aussi impassible qu'elle pouvait être extatique. Et Thranduil pensa à plusieurs reprise, qu'il fallait au moins une telle énergie pour lui soutirer un sourire. C'était réellement déroutant de savoir ses « beaux-parents » plus jeunes que lui. Mais dans cette histoire qui était la leur, rien n'était « normal ». Erunis quant à elle, ne cessait de papillonner, de ci, de là, essayant de riches toilettes en fredonnant. Demoiselle d'honneur et témoin de sa future femme, Thranduil lui passait nombre de caprices, que ses propres parents avaient du mal à lui céder. Le souverain usa de son autorité royale bien des fois, ce qui fit grandement grincer des dents à Turion. Mais, au final, tous s'entendaient bien. Et après des millénaires, Thranduil retrouvait l'animation propres aux familles. Il se sentait enfin entouré, comblé, chez lui. Seul manquait à l'appel son propre héritier, mais bientôt, tout serait parfait. Aredhel, Gladhwen, Brilthor, Golredhel, et même parfois Haldir et Aerlinn, égayaient les murs de la cité longtemps endormie, de leurs rires et leurs chants. Jamais la ville souterraine n'avait été animée de tant d'échos de joie enchanteurs. Ces derniers vibraient et se diffusaient dans la terre, fertilisant les arbres aussi sûrement que l'humus d'automne.

Et puis, lors des premiers frémissements du printemps, là que la couronne du Roi Cerf se paraît à nouveau de feuilles et de fleurs, habillant les branches entrelacées et vigoureuses de sa coiffe royale, la cérémonie eut lieu. Un long et beau mariage, rasoir à souhait comme le voulait la coutume. Mais tandis que Celeborn bénissait une nouvelle fois leur union bien plus prosaïque, Thranduil et Antavarnë lisaient dans le regard de l'autre, les souvenirs de leur premier mariage. Le seul et unique qui compterait à jamais à leurs yeux. Main dans la main, liée par un ruban de soie symbolique, Thranduil passa à nouveau l'alliance à l'elfe devant lui. Là, le voile obscur qui aveuglait leur essence, se déchira. Leurs esprits se touchèrent, s'embrassèrent, se mêlèrent. Tout sembla disparaître autours d'eux, comme si ils s'étaient plongés dans un autre monde, connu d'eux seul. Ce qui était en partie vrai.

« _J'avais oublié la sensation que cela faisait_ ….. murmura l'esprit de Varnë, qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

 _\- Moi non, et j'ai longtemps attendu cet instant, meleth …. je t'aime tellement …._ avoua-t-il, les entrailles réellement retournées par cet instant des plus miraculeux ».

Etait-elle là ? Etaient-ils tous là ? Où rêvait-il encore ? Ses phalanges s'accrochèrent à celle de l'elleth, au point de la faire légèrement grimacer.

 _« Je suis là Thranduil …. je suis là ….._ le rassura-t-elle en lisant son trouble et ses craintes intestines ».

« Thranduil ? Répéta la voix de Celeborn qui le toisait avec un air profondément amusé.

\- Oui ? Fit le roi crédule, regardant le Seigneur totalement perdu. Il faut dire qu'il ne suivait plus ce qu'il disait depuis un moment.

\- Je disais que vous pouviez embrasser la mariée …. annonça Celeborn qui avait l'impression de revoir le jeune prince fougueux et désinvolte qu'il avait connu, il y avait si longtemps déjà.

\- Ho .. émit Thranduil passablement gêné par la situation ».

Fauter en ce jour était réellement inconvenant, et irrespectueux. Cependant, quand le rire psychique et cristallin de sa femme vint envahir son esprit, tout malaise se dissipa comme une mauvaise brume. Eblouissante dans la robe blanche et argent qu'elle portait, aussi scintillante qu'une étoile, il se perdit dans les flots de ses yeux verts pour venir s'échouer sur les berges accueillante qu'étaient ses lèvres parfaites. Un baiser plus long que le voudrait l'usage, plus profond aussi, mais rien n'existait plus que cette félicité qui les unissait. S'ensuivit un bal fastueux, où tous partagèrent, se remémorant les moments heureux et malheureux du passé. Varnë en profita pour remercier Gladhwen, Aerlinn, Haldir et Brilthor d'avoir été à l'époque si charitable envers l'humaine qu'elle avait été. Puis; ce fût au tour d'Aredhel, qui lui, ne put cacher son émotion. Qu'elle aima le sentir tout près d'elle, quand il la serra dans ses bras, en lui collant un baiser affectueux sur la tempe.

« Je suis certaine que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-ci ?! Lança-t-elle alors à mi voix, pour que lui seul entende.

\- Qui sait Alexandra … qui sait … lui avait-il alors répondu énigmatiquement ».

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une autre question, il la tira sur la piste de danse, et l'épuisa dans une tarentelle qui la laissa sans souffle. Puis, alors que les prémices de l'aurore effleuraient le ciel, le roi et la reine se retirèrent dans leurs appartements.

Une fois seuls, Thranduil la saisit par la taille, et la souleva du sol comme le plus beau des trophée. Il la fit tourner dans les airs, et elle écarta les bras en riant. Les soieries de sa robe s'étalèrent comme la corolle d'une fleur immaculée, puis, la reposant au sol, un peu étourdie, il l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs lèvres brûlantes se cherchant, se trouvant. Leurs langues scellant la plus digne des promesses. Puis, sans plus attendre, il la coucha avec tendresse sur les couvertures soyeuses aux reflets d'émeraude. La dépouilla de tous ces atours qu'il trouvait superflus. Une fois peau contre peau, il la sentit frémir sous lui. Inquiète, impatiente, fébrile et conquérante. Voulant jouer un peu, il glissa ses lèvres jusque son oreille, et murmura la voix chaude de tendres obligations :

« As-tu tout oublié en ce qui concerne les actes charnels ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en est, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre grand ouvert, gémit-t-elle tandis qu'il venait honoré sa poitrine de sulfureux baisers ».

Elle se cambra, agrippant les tissus qui accueillaient leurs ébats. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Le tumulte qui la secouait, était simplement dû à une appréhension apprise en cette existence. Que Thranduil eut tôt fait de mettre à sac. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le satin de sa peau, sa langue sur le velours des recoins sensibles de son anatomie féminine. Tout en elle quémanda sa présence, hurla la faim qu'elle avait de lui, avant qu'il ne la possède. L'acte fût d'une tendresse incandescente, où même leurs âmes se brûlèrent, se désagrégèrent, pour renaître ensuite. Folie salutaire. Festin des sens. Plaisir abyssal. Rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu formuler n'aurait pu dépeindre avec exactitude ce qu'ils vinrent à vivre. Essouflés, perdus entre deux niveaux de conscience, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Nul besoin de mot, leurs êtres se parlaient. Mélange fabuleux de pensées, de sensations. Le physique devenait un attribut infirme devant tant de perceptions simultanées. Pourtant ce fût bien lui qui en appela à la satiété. Antavarnë, comme une fontaine manquant cruellement d'eau, quémanda en premier son attention. D'abord timide, il en joua en la laissant totalement venir à lui. Son impatience le fit rire quand il commença à le mordiller pour le faire réagir. L'étincelle malicieuse de son regard vert le foudroya sur place, et se sentant la force de soulever des montagnes, il la renversa, et la fit sienne à nouveau. Si le temps leur avait manqué, ils se rattrapèrent amplement. Restant plusieurs jours sans voir personne. Puis, la Vie reprit son cours. Varnë se pencha à nouveau sur les closes du Traité qu'elle avait, dans une autre vie, élaboré. Elle fut plus que satisfaite de ce que tous ces combats, avaient enfanté. Elle ne craignait plus pour Arda, et de toutes façons, le Temps, les choses, tôt ou tard, suivraient leur propre voie. Mais pour le moment, Eru avait en effet eu l'idée qui préserverait encore, et pour très longtemps, ce monde.

.

* * *

.

Les voiles claquaient tranquillement dans la brise marine. Les esquifs se balançaient de manière régulière sur les flots à peine ridés. Les mouettes et les cormorans entonnaient leur chant criard au loin, et le ciel azur, augurait un voyage des plus plaisant.

« Allleeer ! Venez ! s'écria la voix du petit garçon sur les quais ».

Ses cheveux d'or sautillant sur ses épaules alors qu'il exécutait de véritable bonds de cabri.

« Almahil ! Grogna Brilthor en lui faisant signe de revenir vers eux.

\- Ce petit a une énergie incroyable, soupira Gladhwen qui fit mine d'être désespérée.

\- Les chats ne font pas des chiens il me semble, se permit de dire Varnë avec un magnifique clin d'oeil ».

Tous eurent un petit rire à cette boutade, car elle n'était pas si loin; si l'on considérait l'immortalité des elfes; l'elfine téméraire qui musardait dans les bois, se soustrayant sans vergogne aux bons soins de ses dames de compagnie. En groupe plus ou moins serré sur les dalles qui bordaient les quais en bois, tous avaient le coeur serré. Même si ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une séparation, il n'était jamais simple de laisser derrière soi, ceux qu'on avait toujours connu.

« C'est décidé, vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ? Demanda gravement Thranduil.

\- Nous avons encore nombre de choses à faire ici, Aran Thranduil, expliqua Brilthor. Et je ne saurai laisser votre cousin en charge du royaume, sans avoir un minimum de protection digne de ce nom.

\- Almahil ne va pas aimer ça ! Je gage que ce petit ressent déjà l'appel de la mer ! S'exclama Haldir avec un doux sourire. Les facéties de ce jeune garçon l'avait toujours amusé. Et je crains que l'absence d'Elen lui pèse à la longue ».

La jeune elleth se sentit rougir à entendant son nom. La fille d'Aerlinn et Haldir avait à présent près de cent ans, mais elle avait exprimé très tôt son désir de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Cela arrivait parfois, et jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de ses parents de l'obliger à rester. Aussi, après un longue conversation, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, de retourner tous trois en Aman. L'Eryn Lasgalen était à présent aux mains de Gloredhel, qui la gouvernerait avec autant de discernement que son cousin. Aredhel restant avec lui quelques années encore, pour lui prêter main forte. Il était temps pour eux tous, de laisser la relève aux jeunes générations, qui bénies par leurs apprentissages, continueraient à veiller sur leur monde.

Ainsi se tenaient-ils tous sur cette frontière qui les séparerait, comme nulle autre n'aurait pu le faire. Erunis, Turion et leurs parents, vinrent vers eux, et Turion déclara, apparemment enjoué :

« Nos maigres bagages sont à bord ! Ils n'attendent plus que nous pour partir !

\- Ainsi donc, voici l'instant où nos routes se séparent, pour de bon. Puissent-elles se retrouver dans des âges plus ou moins lointains, exprima Thranduil une boule dans la poitrine. Après tout Brilthor et Gladhwen étaient comme des membres de sa famille, sans parler de Golredhel et Aredhel, qui restaient eux aussi en arrière. Je suis certain que nous fêterons dignement nos retrouvailles, quand le moment sera venu …..

\- Nous vous souhaitons bonne route, _Aran Thranduil_ , que les flots vous portent vers ces terres de promesses, et passez nos hommages à tous ceux qui vous attendent déjà là-bas, dit Gladhwen sincère.

\- Au revoir, et merci à tous …. exprima Varnë, que la tristesse du départ affligeait ».

Pourtant, sa mère avait été formelle, ils devaient partir. Nul ne savait cependant pour quelle raison. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, elle détenait des informations que Galadriel lui avait transmise, et elle les gardait toujours jalousement en son sein, comme une mère oiseau couvant sa nichée. Personne ne voulant éterniser ces adieux éprouvants, ils se séparèrent bien vite, après maintes étreintes fraternelles. Puis, la famille de Varnë prit un des deux bateaux qui devaient les mener en Valinor. Aerlinn, Haldir, Elen, et le couple royal, montèrent sur l'autre. Les amarres larguées, les fins navires à l'encolure de cygne, s'élancèrent vers l'inconnu. A la fois nerveux et avides de découvertes, ils purent difficilement ne pas rester longuement sur le pont, à mirer les étoiles, analysant la carte du ciel pour deviner où ils pouvaient se situer par rapport aux terres.

Un soir, alors que la lune inondait tout de sa lueur opaline, Varnë retrouva Thranduil sur le pont. Le roi n'aurait pu soupçonner à quel point prendre la mer le comblerait à ce point de joie. L'ondulation des flots marins qui faisaient agréablement tanguer la coque, était un régal pour ses pieds redevenus marins. Il tendit le bras quand Varnë fut près de lui; le lui passa autours des épaules, et soupira de bien-être quand il sentit sa chaleureuse présence à son côté. Souriant, elle leva les yeux pour admirer son noble profil, et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa beauté immortelle.

« Tu as l'air si serein Thranduil …. tu passes des heures sur ces lattes de bois, oubliant même par moment, que je suis juste en dessous …. fit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement lasse, ce qui surprit son époux ».

Il décrocha son attention de la voûte céleste, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air fatigué meleth ….

\- Cette traversée m'épuise. Je crains for avoir perdu mes aptitudes à voguer sur les flots sans avoir un minimum le mal de mer. Dire que j'ai sillonné les océans bien avant cette vie-ci, quelle ironie ! Lança-t-elle pleine d'auto-critique.

\- Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même voyons …. tu es parfaite telle que tu es …. et cela ne changera jamais ….

\- Ha ?! Releva-t-elle alors dans une moue malicieuse. Même pas quand j'aurai pris quelques kilos de plus, et que ma silhouette s'élargira bien malgré moi ? »

Thranduil la fixa sans un mot, réellement troublé par ces propos si étranges. Il plissa les paupières, totalement confondu, essayant de résoudre l'énigme qu'elle semblait lui poser. Elle lui enlaça la main qu'il avait de posé sur le bastingage, et plaqua sa paume sur son bas-ventre. Le coeur de Thranduil sembla se figer dans sa poitrine. Manquant plusieurs battements, tout en lui injectant une adrénaline démentielle. Il le sentait, là, l'infime mouvement alternatif qui frémissait sous son toucher surdéveloppé. Il concentra son ouïe, et exulta quand il s'exclama :

« Meleth ?! Serait-ce … ?

\- Je crois bien que oui …. bientôt naîtra ton nouvel héritier mon cher époux …. ou nouvelle héritière, qui sait …. fit Varnë radieuse, qui appuya un peu plus fermement la main de son époux sur son ventre encore plat ».

Thranduil se dégagea et venant prendre le visage de sa femme entre ses paumes, il vint l'embrasser, encore et encore, ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire pour lui faire part de son bonheur. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle savait.

« Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux … plus me combler de bonheur …. je ne sais qui remercier pour tant de bienfaits, après tout ce que nous avons traversé toi et moi !

\- Et bien, remercie Eru, Mandos, les Valar peut-être, je suis certaine qu'ils apprécieront, lança-t-elle quelque peu taquine, tant elle savait le nombre de fois où il avait perdu confiance en eux, et les avait même maudits ».

Il lui offrit un sourire entendu, puis la serrant contre lui, il exerça son ouïe à discerner les battements du jeune coeur dans les brouhahas ambiants de planche qui grincent et de vagues qui se brisent. Puis, n'arrivant plus à exprimer quoi que ce soit, il resta avec la future mère de son enfant, à contempler les étoiles dans le presque silence de la nuit.

.

Honnêtement, elle ne se souvint pas du moment exact où ils avaient franchi l'ultime frontière. Celle qui les séparait du monde du réel, à celui de l'Aman. Dans le fond, mouraient-ils en arrivant sur ces côtes fabuleuses ? Fendant les flots à la vitesse de la brise, Varnë se souvint d'un conte de son ancienne vie, où les valeureux prenaient le bateau pour atteindre le Valhalla une fois le bord du monde atteint. Du moins, c'est ce que ses souvenirs, parfois un peu brumeux, lui donnèrent comme informations. Eveillée par la voix forte des marins sur le pont, elle se leva et prit son temps pour se préparer. Une fois présentable, elle monta rejoindre Thranduil, qui était debout depuis des heures déjà. Elle se demanda si il avait dormi. Même si il n'en montrait rien, elle savait qu'il était aussi excité qu'un jeune enfant devant des sucreries du solstice d'hiver. Le pas discret, elle se faufila juste à son côté, et pensant avoir réussi à tromper sa vigilance, elle l'entendit la narguer :

« Impossible de passer outre deux coeurs qui s'approchent à l'unissons meleth …..

\- La vie est injuste, ironisa-t-elle en pointant le nez vers le port gigantesque qui les accueillait ».

Le port principal s'érigeait face à Tol Eressëa, et longeait le flanc de montagne, comme une perle dans son écrin. Les murs de marbre et d'albâtre étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil. Mais le regard de Varnë fut attiré plus à l'Est, là où au creux de la longue vallée séparant la ceinture montagneuse, se dressait à des lieux et des lieux, les deux arbres de Valinor. Ses yeux d'elfe lui permirent de voir leur puissante ramure d'or et d'argent. Leur écorce iridescente, qui semblait douce au toucher, lisse comme une peau de nourrisson. Elle les entendit. Leurs voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, chantonnant un orphéon de bienvenue, qui lui saisit le coeur. Déjà elle les avait vu, entendu, lors de sa communion avec le descendant de Galathilion. Mais là, ils étaient réels, presque à sa portée. Thranduil lui parlait, mais elle ne l'entendait pas, toute à la contemplation de ce qu'elle pourrait nommer, des amis de longue date.

« Meleth ! L'interpela Thranduil voyant son absence.

\- Pardon ? Fit-elle en papillonnant des paupières quelques secondes, totalement perdue.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un nous attend de pieds fermes …. dit Thranduil en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le port.

\- LEGOLAS ! s'écria Varnë en voyant la silhouette longiligne de l'elfe qui devait être aussi impatient qu'eux ».

Mais à l'instar de son père, il fallait bien le connaître pour déceler toutes les modulations de joie qui parcourait son organisme. Sur le pont, un petit comité d'accueil se tenait prêt. Bien avant que la coque n'embrasse le ponton, ils avaient reconnu Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas et Gandalf. Emu plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Thranduil fut heureux de les trouver ici. Puis, un peu plus en retrait, les yeux verts de Varnë s'accrochèrent sur un visage encore plus beau que celui de Dame Galadriel. Un minois dont la radieuse beauté effaçait tout autours de lu, encadré des cheveux presque noir, mais qui arborait de singuliers reflets de miel saisissant. Comme si la nuit et le jour s'étaient invités dans les fils de soie de sa chevelure abondante. Des yeux clairs qui semblaient totalement capter la lumière. Des traits qui exprimaient la douceur, et un amour inconditionnel, qui chamboula l'elfe jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle connaissait cette personne, même si elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir rencontré un jour.

« Par Varda ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une Maïa se serait déplacé jusqu'ici ! S'exclama Thranduil abasourdi.

\- Qui est-ce ? J'ai l'impression de la connaître …. fit Varnë troublée.

\- C'est Melian ma chérie … celle qui, au plus profond de ton âme, a enfoui son pouvoir et ses connaissances, et qui nous a sauvé par l'intermédiaire de ton corps mortel, lui expliqua Thranduil une boule brûlante dans la gorge. Je crois … sans m'avancer … qu'elle est là pour toi meleth ….

\- Moi ? Mais ….

\- Tout le monde à quai ! Héla la voix du capitaine, la coupant dans sa réflexion.

\- Ne les faisons pas attendre, ce serait réellement impoli, déclara Thranduil en lui prenant la main pour la conduire.

Les deux bateaux mouillés l'un à côté de l'autre, et tous touchèrent la terre ferme au même, moment. Haldir et Aerlinn vinrent de suite saluer Galadriel et Elrond. Quant à Legolas, il s'avança vers eux, le visage mangé par un sourire des plus éblouissant. Dépassant les usages, il vint prendre dans ses bras l'épouse de son père, qui fût des plus surprise qu'il la reconnaisse.

« Nous voyons nos âmes plus que nos corps ici, Alexandra … Varnë … Idhril, qu'importe votre nom … Vous êtes celle que j'ai toujours connu, et que j'ai pleuré. Mais mon coeur se gonfle de liesse de vous revoir, et en si pleine forme, le léger tressaillement dans sa voix trahissait son intense émotion ».

Puis, alors qu'il allait dire autre chose, il fut coupé par une voix aiguë qui lui fit tourner la tête vivement.

« Varnë ! Varnë ! » la voix d'Erunis arrivait même à couvrir le chaotique tumulte des quais environnants.

Que dire si ce n'est que Legolas crût que son coeur venait d'être crucifié sur place. A peine eut-il croisé son regard, que toute son âme s'élança vers elle. Celle qu'il avait toujours attendu, celle qui lui était destiné. La jeune elleth les rejoignit d'un pas trop rapide pour appartenir à celui d'une Dame, et elle se figea presque quand elle vit le prince à côté de son père. Turion et ses parents sur les talons, la mère de Varnë esquissa une moue mystérieuse, en venant vers Galadriel. Elle salua cette dernière avec perfection, tout en déclarant si clairement qu'aucun doute ne fût possible :

« Dame Galadriel, voici mes deux filles, l'une destinée à un Prince, l'autre destinée à un Roi ! Il me semble que tout est à sa place à présent …. ».

Tous les visages s'allongèrent à ces mots. Ainsi donc, était le secret qu'elle gardait si précieusement depuis des siècles. La fameuse prophétie que la Dame Blanche lui avait dévoilé bien avant la guerre de l'anneau unique. Les dieux étaient de réels farceurs dans le fond, car depuis for for longtemps, ils manigançaient tout ceci. Tout s'imbriquait trop parfaitement pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Si hasard il existait. Mais Varnë savait que non. Tout aussi clairement que Turion avait été Angrod, Erunis était la réincarnation de sa soeur Gabrielle. N'étaient-ils pas ceux-là même qu'elle avait vu en dernier, dans les Cavernes de Mandos ? Toutes ces révélations la bousculèrent, la malmenèrent aussi quelque peu. Il y avait encore tant à partager, et peut-être même, à découvrir, là que tout était nouveau pour eux tous. Croiseraient-ils Oropher ? Ninglor ? Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance, car là qu'ils se parlaient comme faisant partie de la même famille, ils surent que leur ultime but était atteint.

Après des minutes de sage attente, Melian s'approcha enfin. Tous les hauts elfes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le libre passage, baissant la tête devant sa beauté. Varnë avait tout de même du mal à réfréner son envie de la regarder bien en face, de la contempler, elle qui, elle le savait à présent, l'avait toujours accompagnée. Que ce soit sur Arda, ou sur Terre. La Maïa glissa une main chaleureuse sous son menton, et le lui faisant relever pour qu'elle puisse admirer son minois coloré de rose sous l'émotion, sa voix s'éleva, magnifique, hypnotique. Le chant n'avait-il pas été un de ses plus fabuleux attribut ? C'est là que Thranduil comprit. La voix d'Alexandra, d'Idhril, et même de Varnë dans cette vie, avait toujours était le fil conducteur qui la reliait à cette part de divinité. Les yeux clairs de la Maïa se plissèrent dans une expression de pure affection, et elle déclara :

« Mon enfant, que de dures épreuves, de durs labeurs, tu as traversé. Je voulais m'en excuser. Ton âme, malgré tout ce que tu as enduré, a su rester noble et pure. J'ai été si fière de toi. Même lors de certains errements. Là où tu m'es peut-être apparue plus belle encore. Accepte ce présent que nous t'avons fait, en guise de remerciement, en preuve de notre gratitude éternelle ... »

Si il y avait pu avoir un trou de souris où se fourrer, elle s'y serait jetée à corps perdu ! Tant la confusion et le malaise qui l'envahissaient, la faisait se sentir sotte et minuscule. Varnë sentit sa gorge se dessécher sous l'impressionnante aura de l'Ainu semblant l'envelopper et la consumer sur place.

« Je t'attendrai aux Jardins de la Lórien, quand tu seras prête à me rejoindre. Reposes-toi, acceptes les dons que la vie t'a offert, et aimes ceux qui sont à nouveau là pour toi …. sans parler de ceux qui seront dans un avenir proche … fit Melian avec un sourire entendu en décochant un léger coup d'oeil au ventre de l'elfe en face d'elle.

\- Je vous promets de me faire digne de tels présents …. » réussit juste à répondre Varnë, totalement impressionnée par la Maïa qui se redressa, et les saluant en silence, s'en retourna en sa demeure, les laissant abasourdis et subjugués par sa courte présence.

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes avant de bouger et de reprendre leurs conversations. Legolas, hypnotisé par les yeux gris d'Erunis, eut du mal à détacher son attention de cette jeune elleth vibrante de vie et de lumière qui venait de chavirer son essence. Varnë dût lui toucher le bras pour qu'il fasse attention à elle. Une fois qu'il eut posé son regard sur son amie, il attendit qu'elle lui répète ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Et Gimli ? Je le croyais parti avec vous ? N'est-il pas séant à vos côtés ? S'inquiéta Varnë, l'air profondément chagrin.

\- Nous avons bien traversé la grande mer, puis les frontières qui séparent les Terres du Milieu de Valinor. Les Valar lui ont fait grâce de finir sa vie ici, mais pas de lui octroyer la vie éternelle …. expliqua Legolas d'un timbre légèrement amer. L'évocation de son ami le touchait toujours autant.

\- Ho … que c'est dommage … j'aurai tellement voulu le voir, et le remercier lui aussi … qui sait, peut-être qu'au dernier chant, nous nous retrouverons tous … elfes, hommes et nains … fit Varnë réellement peinée par la disparition de la plupart de ses amis.

\- En effet … je gage qu'Eru peut nous réserver maintes surprises. Mais que votre coeur s'allège de tant de chagrin, car il a vu la plus belle lumière avant de s'éteindre. Celle qui au détour d'un bois, a enflammé son coeur et son âme … éveillant en lui, le plus parfait des amours …. fit Legolas en regardant Galadriel qui parlait longuement avec Haldir, Aerlinn et Elen leur fille.

\- Alors ma peine se voit moins lourde en effet, que de savoir ceci, déclara Varnë en laissant glisser son regard sur la magnifique Dame Blanche ».

Celle-ci lui décocha un bref regard souligné d'un sourire bienveillant, comme si elle les avait entendu. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Le bras de Thranduil vint lui enserrer la taille, et venant lui embrasser la joue chastement, il déclara à voix basse, très ému même si nul ne pouvait le deviner :

« Et voilà, nous voici au terme de nos aventures. Qu'il en a fallu, de longues années, et de combats, pour en arriver là …. là où tout est parfait ….

\- Mais rien ne s'acquiert avec facilité mon tendre époux …. fit Varnë qui laissa couler son regard vert sur tout ce qui les entourait ».

Elle s'installa confortablement dans l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'il lui offrait, puis, calant son visage face à l'azur se liant à l'outremer sur l'horizon, elle récita, lentement, comme un hymne à leur amour, et leurs deux êtres en frémirent ensemble :

 _« Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très-savant a sans doute aimantés;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés._

 _Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau._

 _Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour; le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas leur flamme fantastique;_

 _Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil;  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme … »_

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà ! Nous y sommes ! Le mot FIN est là ... C'est une grande joie, et à la fois, une grande tristesse que de le marquer.**

 **Joie, car ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille dessus cette histoire, et qu'avec ces 55 chapitres et ses 760 et quelques pages (sans bêta lectrice je vous le rappelle), on peut dire que cette FanFiction a presque tout d'un Roman ! ;)**

 **Je vous remercie TOUTES ! Vous mes fidèles lectrices, qui êtes passées par tous les états lors de votre lecture ! Qui malgré mes retards, et les longueurs, avaient toujours répondu présentes ! Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour cela !**

 **JulieFanfic, Eilonna, AccroOvampire, Neipthys16 (pensée particulière pour "tu sais quoi" je pense),Sandrine, et Toutouille (qui même si tu es discrète, m'a énormément apporté ici et ailleurs). MERCI à vous Mesdames (ainsi que les lectrices et lecteurs de passage), vous avez été mes étoiles lors de quelques errances dans l'obscurité ^^**

 **Je remercierai également mes détracteurs, et aussi "celles" qui m'ont délaissé en cours de route. Car sans obstacle nous ne pouvons réellement savourer une "victoire" je pense (la mienne actuellement c'est d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout !). Il faut des choses négatives pour nous faire nous remettre en question, et savoir définir exactement ce qui nous motive. Savoir aussi si nous courbons l'échine ou au contraire, si nous voulons nous battre jusqu'à la fin. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas été capable d'en prendre conscience dans le fond ^^.**

 **.**

 **Merci également à l'organisation du "Sea Shepherd" qui m'a beaucoup inspirée lors de la création du personnage d'Alexandra.**

 **Elle vient de ça, de toutes ces émissions que j'ai pu voir sur leurs actions, ainsi que celles de toutes ces personnes au quotidien; et à travers le monde qui se battent pour notre Terre. Souvent avec un manque de moyens flagrants. :(**

 **Un peu comme l'a justement souligné Toutouille un jour, il y a aussi une forte inspiration Miyazaki qui transpire quelque fois dans cet écrit. C'est normal, et même je dirai, fait exprès, car je l'ai écrit dans le but d'en faire une "fable moderne" (sans prétention bien sûr).**

 **Une fanfic qui marque également certaines de mes "croyances" ou réflexions sur l'Univers qui nous entoure. Dont nous faisons parti.**

 **Mais dans l'unique et simple objectif de vous dire que, rien n'est figé. Rien n'est taillé dans le marbre. Nous avons tous un pouvoir, au quotidien, c'est celui d'améliorer les choses. De faire de ce monde, un endroit plus agréable à vivre, par des "combats" à notre portée, qui se présentent à nous parfois sous l'illusion de choses inutiles et insignifiantes. Rien n'est inutile ou insignifiant. C'est ce que j'ai voulu transcrire dans cette fanfiction, une mortelle détenant "plus de pouvoir" que les immortels. Sans parler de pouvoir magique bien évidemment. Son don se tenait ailleurs, dans tout ce qu'elle était, et nous sommes tous uniques ! ^^**

 **Voilà ! Je crois avoir tout dit, je vous laisse après cet épilogue digne de la longueur d'une saga des "Feux de l'Amuuuuurr" ! :p**

 **Je répondrai à vos questions au besoin ... à présent je vous laisse vivre d'autres aventures !**

 **BISOUS à toutes et à tous ! Soyez libres et heureux !**

 **.**

 **Sandra Lutices.D.**

 **.**


	56. L'Aube et le Cygne

.

 _ **Et voilà ! Chose promise ! Chose due ! Même si cela a été une trèèèèèès longue attente ! ;p**_

 _ **J'espère que cette petite histoire concernant Aredhel et Mathilda, te plaira et sera à la hauteur des tes aspirations ! :)**_

 _Je l'ai mise à la suite de mon histoire principale, pour garder le lien, vu que cela ne parle pas de personnages directs du SdA._

.

* * *

.

 **Je voulais remercier toutes les nouvelles reviews qui sont venues agrémenter ma Fanfic, ainsi que toutes les lectures (+ 45 600 jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible Oo). Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire, même longue, a su trouver des lectrices et lecteurs, qui lui ont offert un intérêt.**

 **Nous ne le disons jamais assez : MERCI POUR TOUT CELA !**

 **A présent, bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

.

* * *

.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le voyage fut long et éprouvant. Les pas amples et irréguliers de l'Ent, les ballotaient comme de vulgaires fruits trop mûrs sur le point de tomber à chaque secousse. Et chacun des chocs ainsi émis, tyrannisait le corps de l'elfe qu'elle maintenait de ses maigres forces à bout de bras. Saule n'était pas mauvais, juste que la faible constitution de la mortelle qu'il abritait, lui était étrangère. A demi conscient Aredhel gémissait faiblement. Mathilda avait beau appuyer sur la plaie avec le bout de chiffon imbibé de sang qu'elle tenait plaqué dessus vaillamment, il ne pourrait tenir ainsi indéfiniment.

« S'il vous plaît, il nous faut nous arrêter ! Cet elfe ne survivra pas si nous ne tentons rien ! S'exclama-t-elle du haut de la branche solide qui lui servait de reposoir ».

Saule leva ses yeux ambrés vers la silhouette totalement engloutie par son feuillage dense, et grommela quelque chose qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer.

« Humains plus loin, à des lieux encore …. eux sauront quoi faire ….

\- Ils ne pourront rien faire du tout si il est mort avant ! Harangua-t-elle crispant ses doigts engourdis dans la cote de cuir et de maille du guerrier. Ce dernier retenait vaillamment ses grognements d'inconfort. Je vous en supplie ! Alexandra ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il s'éteigne avant de l'avoir mené en lieu sûr ! ».

Saule ralentit son pas désagréable, et continuant à gronder comme un ciel d'orage au loin, il agita ses longues branches et les saisit tous les deux. Aredhel ne put contenir un bref cri rauque de souffrance, et ne put tenir debout une fois posé sur la terre ferme. Il s'affaissa comme un sac de denrées, s'étalant dans un fracas de cuir, de mailles et de tissus. Regardant autours de lui comme voulant, malgré son état, jauger la situation. Shagol lui avait démis la clavicule. Il sentait encore le baiser cuisant qui lui avait labouré les chairs pendant que la lame sombre avait pénétré sa peau. La bête avait dès-lors tourné cette dernière, lui luxant les tendons au passage, tout en lui en sectionnant une partie. Cela n'était rien, au vue de sa noble naissance, les Elfes avaient le luxe de se remettre de tout assez rapidement. Mais le sang lui, si il ne s'arrêtait pas de vouloir fuir son corps, finirait par le vider comme un cochon que l'on saigne. Mathilda vint s'accroupir près de lui, et lui soulevant le haut du corps, elle plaqua ses yeux noirs sur la plaie béante tout en soulevant les étoffes souillées. Elle fit une moue étrange, qui lui tordit la bouche et lui tira les traits. Déglutissant avec effort, Aredhel lui saisit la main avec fermeté malgré son état, et déclara :

« Vous devriez partir avec cet Ent, et me laisser ici. Je vous retarde, qui sait ce qui peut rôder ici, avec tout ce qu'il s'est produit ?! Car n'en doutez pas, les Orques, les Gobelins, tous ces monstres à la solde de cet être malfaisant, vont fuir, se répandre et s'insinuer dans tous les trous sombres ou bois denses qui pourraient leur apporter un quelconque couvert salutaire …. »

Il vit l'ombre d'un hésitation flouter ses iris sombres. Oui, elle y avait déjà songé, plus d'une fois. Mais elle tenait trop à Alexandra pour délaisser cet elfe ici. Si il s'était déplacé, et avait accompagné son souverain pour la retrouver, nul doute qu'il lui était proche. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de délaisser ainsi l'ami de cette femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle releva le menton, et jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours. Aredhel fit de même, et il fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi l'avait ressenti, cet appel lancinant, cet éveil fabuleux, tandis que son ouïe elfique avait perçu un cri déchirant qu'Arda elle-même, avait semblé expulser des tréfonds de son écorce terrestre. Les fourmillements, les voix, les chuchotements, et les rires qui avaient dès-lors effleuré ses pavillons auriculaires, lui avaient procuré un sentiment de malaise aiguë. Comme si il se sentait sur les seuil d'une mort arrivée bien trop tôt. Mais non, il était là, bien en vie, et aux expressions s'étaient succédées les formes, les silhouettes, les ombres. Fugaces apparitions, légères ou vaporeuses, translucides ou parées de bien plus de consistance. Et là qu'ils étaient enfin arrêtés, tout était que trop présent, trop réel.

Saule les avait stoppé près d'un ruisseau en lisière d'un bois minuscule, où des pierres grises émergeaient ça et là, tels des monstres rocheux extirpant la tête de leur tanière. Il essaya de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable sur le support herbeux qui avait que peu amorti sa chute, puis, dégainant péniblement sa lame, il la posa à son côté dans un soupir rauque.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda Mathilda clairement surprise.

\- Je n'aurai pas la force de la sortir du fourreau avec agilité si un danger advenait.

\- Vous n'aurez la force de rien du tout si je ne cautérise pas cette plaie au plus vite surtout ! Lança l'humaine presque sèchement ».

Elle porta ses mains sur le pourpoint ensanglanté de l'elfe pour lui retirer les attaches de sa cape limée. Les faisant sauter sans trop de douceur, c'est avec une dextérité farouche qu'elle se mit en tête de le dévêtir. Aredhel eut un singulier mouvement de recul.

« Pas de ça avec moi ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi saints et pudiques que vous le laissez entendre, vous, les elfes ! Fit-elle d'un ton sec et presque cinglant, qui le perturba. Je dois dégager la plaie, et aidez-moi au lieu de vous soustraire comme un jeune jouvenceau effarouché ! »

L'aplomb de cette femme si frêle d'apparence; le laissa pantois. Quelque peu désarçonné par sa verve, il la laissa faire. Concluant au final, que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas tort. Il serra les dents maintes fois tandis que sans douceur, elle lui retirait les couches successives qui lui protégeaient le corps. Une fois la blessure à l'air, elle eut un léger hoquet, et la grimace qu'elle lui offrit, prouvait son dégoût. Et si il y a bien une chose qu'un elfe n'a certes pas pour habitude, c'est qu'on lui offre telle attention. Il faillit se relever pour la repousser et cacher son derme à vif, mais il s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Oui, de jais il était vrai, comme deux magnétites flambant d'un feu sourd, d'une sauvagerie contenue, comme celui d'un animal devenu fou à force d'être en cage. Ne l'avaient-ils pas trouvée le corps de leur ennemi pendant entre ses bras fins, dénué de vie ? Ses chaînes ayant gravé en ses chairs bleuies, toute la rage morbide qu'elle avait eu envers lui. Non, cette chair pâle, ce corps presque maigre à la poitrine alléchante, étaient tout sauf purs et fragiles. Si le Cygne avait était là un jour, il ne restait à présent qu'un rapace aux ailes brisées, qui ne savait plus que lacérer et entailler à présent. Péniblement, de sa main droite, il vissa ses doigts sur sa ceinture, et Mathilda, suivant son geste du regard, vit deux petites sacoches en cuir, fermement attachées. Elle l'aida à défaire les boucles, et en sortit le maigre butin qu'elles recélaient. Un fil, une aiguille, deux pierres à l'odeur de souffre, et un pain enroulé dans une feuille verte liée avec des brins d'herbe solides. Puis une dague, finement ouvragée, habillée de runes et motifs elfiques d'une extrême finesse.

« Vous avez le choix …. la couture ou le feu … exposa alors Aredhel qui se relâcha dès-lors ». S'allongeant sur le sol, il braqua le regard vers le ciel azur, et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il fit attention à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en ce jour. Où étaient-ils ? Où étaient partis son roi et son amie humaine ? Sa cousine … Les souverains père et fils se portaient-ils bien ? Il était si loin de tout et de tous, avec comme seule compagnie, cette drôle d'humaine dont le regard semblait s'être abîmé dans la plus insondable des folies. Mathilda se redressa lentement, posant les objets sur l'herbe tendre proche de Saule. Ce dernier s'était déjà à moitié enraciné, l'attention étrangement portée vers l'Est. Lui aussi avait entendu l'appel, mais il savait qu'il avait un devoir envers ces deux clandestins qui colonisaient ses branches depuis quelques heures. Mathilda leva un regard presque suppliant envers leur sauveur des plus improbable, et elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'aucune aide ou conseil ne viendrait de sa part. Cela tombait bien, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait déjà tant de fois aidé Seth dans ses soins, ou même ceux de Shagol. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, et elle se ressaisit bien vite avant de tomber réellement dans cet état de choc tétanisant, qui lui pendait au nez irrémédiablement. Qui voulait, malgré tous ses efforts, la tirer vers le bas, la harponner pour la jeter dans ce profond abîme. Tôt ou tard, elle sombrerait, de ça, elle en avait la certitude. Mais pas maintenant, elle avait une dette, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour l'honorer. Se levant en se retenant de gémir, car tout son corps la tirait terriblement. Entre la force qu'elle avait engagé pour se défaire de Seth, et ce voyage exécrable qui lui avait imprimé les moindres recoins d'écorce dans la peau, elle s'approcha du sous-bois. Là elle trouva des brindilles, de l'herbe quelque peu jaunie, et revint vers Aredhel. Elle utilisa les pierres à feu qui exhalaient cette odeur sulfurisée si particulière, et s'évertua à faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle déchira un bout de robe en lin déjà quelque peu en lambeau, et le trempa dans l'eau. Elle nettoya la plaie tandis qu'elle avait déposé la pointe de la dague sur le rebord des flammes. Aredhel vit d'un mauvais oeil sa lame, sa fidèle compagne de combat, ainsi traitée, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce qui allait suivre ne serait certes pas agréable. Loin de là. Quand se fut le moment, il empoigna le premier vêtement qui lui passa sous les doigts, et ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand le fer rouge embrassa sa peau. Une fumée blanchâtre aux odeurs de poulet grillé s'éleva, et il sentit tout son corps brûler. Se ne fût pas long, mais terriblement douloureux. Reprenant son souffle, quelque peu effaré par le calme placide que lui offrait l'humaine à ses côtés, il essaya bravement de ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Elle alla plonger la lame dans l'eau, et un nuage de vapeur s'échappa des ondes.

« J'ai laissé un trou au cas où. Si du pus s'installe, il pourra toujours s'écouler.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sujets aux infections mortelles, se rebiffa-t-il comme piqué au vif par sa remarque.

\- Mais vous pouvez mourir, malgré votre immortalité, non ? Alors tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé les vôtres, il en sera ainsi. Je ne peux me porter garante de votre état, elfe …. »

Il nota à quel point le dernier mot avait était dit avec rudesse. A croire que cette femme ne portait pas les gens de sa race en grande estime. Puis, l'image fugace de Maeglin passa dans son esprit. Sans vouloir réellement en prendre conscience, il se douta que la cohabitation avec un être pareil, n'avait pas dû être des plus exemplaire. La douleur s'éveilla plus vivement encore quand il essaya de bouger à nouveau, et jurant entre ses dents il émit une sorte de supplique en Sindarin, que l'humaine ne comprit évidemment pas.

« Il faut que vous me replaciez l'épaule …. émit Aredhel presque dans un souffle. Il paraissait à bout de force.

\- Je .. je ne sais pas …. balbutia Mathilda ».

Cautériser une plaie c'était une chose, guère plus compliqué que cuire de la viande, mais déplacer des os, était grandement différent.

« Pas de mais ! Je ne peux voyager ainsi …. nous n'avons pas le choix ! Grogna-t-il, sans réserve ».

Devant son air déterminé, Mathilda perdit quelque peu de son assurance. Elle hocha simplement la tête sans un mot. Sous ses directives, elle s'appliqua à faire de son mieux. Les mains et le corps tremblants, elle crut qu'elle allait simplement s'évanouir quand elle sentit l'articulation se remettre en place, et qu'elle entendit les os craquer. Le cri de l'elfe fut moins difficile à encaisser pour elle, que ces désagréables sensations. Aredhel, quant à lui, sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Abruti et vaincu par la souffrance.

L'humaine l'observa quelques minutes. Immobile, muette, comme plongée dans une contemplation déséquilibrée. Puis, une ou deux heures plus tard, elle se fit un devoir de préparer au mieux l'esquisse d'un campement de fortune. Nettoyant leurs affaires, alimentant le feu. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute manière ?

Aredhel s'éveilla peu à peu. Attiré par une voix loin de son sommeil réparateur. Un chuchotement, un bruissement même, qui l'incitait à se sortir de sa saine torpeur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se trouva face à un ciel mauve, resplendissant de nuages couleurs de feu, tandis qu'au loin, pile dans l'axe de ses jambes étendues, se couchait le soleil rouge. Les crépitements du feu frémirent à ses oreilles, et la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait pénétrait les cuirs de ses chausses en piteux état. Il se redressa, grognant faiblement en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, et d'un rapide coup d'oeil sous le bandage de fortune que cette humaine lui avait fait, il jugea que la plaie se refermait convenablement. La guérison rapide; don inestimable de son peuple; avait grandement ses avantages. « Aredhel … par ici ... » encore la petite voix qui le taraudait. Légèrement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé, il plissa les paupières et chercha l'importun. D'abord il ne vit qu'une ombre. Un frôlement fugace frottant le faîte d'un arbuste. Puis aiguisant son regard, il descella un être fabuleux, aux courbes humanoïdes, mais à la peau d'écorce, aux cheveux de feuilles, avec des membres démesurément longs. Se relevant pleinement, il s'approcha lentement, se demandant si il n'était pas sujet à une fièvre délirante. Il leva la main pour essayer de toucher de l'index ce petit être bizarre, mais ce dernier se déroba à son contact lestement. Il semblait flotter dans les airs, et une lumière verte le ceignait dans un halo magique. Il allait parler tout en se tournant pour essayer d'interpeler sa compagne d'infortune, mais l'espace environnant était vide. Sans se l'expliquer son coeur se serra. Il savait que trop les dangers qui hantaient ces lieux. Puis, sortant de la forêt dans une plainte brève, il entendit un cri. Sans réfléchir il alla chercher ses armes qui gisaient près du feu, et lorgnant d'un air peu ravi la marque noire de la flamme qui lavait stigmatisé sa magnifique dague, il secoua la tête et plongea dans le bois.

Mathilda avait attendu sagement près de trois heures au bas mot, mais l'elfe ne voulait apparemment pas sortir de son sommeil réparateur. Visant que le feu ne durerait pas éternellement, et que la nuit approchait à grand pas, elle se dirigea vers Saule qui s'était enraciné un peu plus loin, et déclara en levant le visage vers le sommet de l'arbre :

« Je vais chercher un peu de bois pour le feu ! Veille sur lui s'il te plaît !

\- Il n'est pas sage de s'aventurer ici …. grommela Saule qui de toute évidence s'était accordé un petit somme.

\- Je ne vais pas loin, avec tous ces arbres, il doit bien avoir du bois mort un peu partout, fit Mathilda en posant un regard circulaire dans les ombres des sous-bois ».

Puis sans attendre plus, elle s'enfonça à travers les arbustes, les ronces, les mousses et les herbes. L'air frais caressa son visage, et les odeurs caractéristiques des sous-bois lui chatouillèrent les narines. Elle inspira à fond. Emplissant ses poumons de cet air pur. Plus de murs, d'air vicié, plus de noirs rochers. Ici tout respirait la vie et la liberté. Une sensation grisante de libération des plus totale, la submergea. Ses années de captivités refaisant surface dans un élan douloureux, elle sentit ses yeux se border de larmes, et son coeur se creva. Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol odorant, et se recroquevillant, elle laissa couler toutes ces larmes à la fois amères et acides qui menaçaient de l'engloutir dans une aliénation perpétuelle. Elle toucha l'herbe, en arracha une touffe, la porta à son nez et la huma. Les chants des oiseaux autours, lui offrait une symphonie enivrante. Plus de pioches qui martèlent et saignent la roche. Plus de marteaux faisant gémir le métal. Sa vie d'avant accompagna son flot de sombres souvenirs, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle avait tout perdu. Absolument tout perdu. Après ces années d'enfer, là qu'elle était enfin libre grâce à Alexandra, elle était submergée par un flot contradictoire de sentiments, qui la sciait purement et simplement. Essuyant du revers de sa manche sale ses yeux et son nez, elle releva la tête, et jugeant les pénombres grandissantes, elle se releva, groggy, et se concentra sur sa tâche actuelle. Comme lui avait dit son amie si souvent, les choses se faisaient les unes après les autres.

Une branche brisée suivit d'un envol de pinsons, attira son attention. Les bras chargés de branches mortes, elle se figea, quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groupe d'orques; qui aux vues de leurs blessures; fuyaient la guerre et la défaite. Elle les avait suffisamment côtoyer pour deviner dans leurs prunelles fauves, tout ce qui les animait. Elle laissa tomber son butin, et n'écoutant que son instinct qui lui hurlait clairement de s'enfuir, elle empoigna les pans déchirés de sa robe, et fit volte-face pour courir dans l'autre sens. Elle se heurta à un Uruk-Haï immense, qui la dévisageait de ses yeux vert bilieux, un affreux sourire carnassier dévoilant ses crocs jaunes. Mathilda n'entendait que son coeur tambouriner à lui faire mal. Comme un animal aux abois, submergée par la peur, elle fit la chose la plus primaire qui soit, demi-tour, en essayant de se faufiler entre les mailles de ce filets qui se refermaient sur elle inexorablement. Non ! Elle n'avait pas survécu à tout ceci, pour finir comme ça, dévorée en plein coeur d'un bois inconnu. Quand ils se jetèrent sur elle, elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle put. Mais elle n'avait pas l'art du combat dans le sang, ni même assez de force pour se défendre dignement. Les rires gras de ses bourreaux lui firent serrer les dents, tandis qu'ils se la passaient en rigolant comme si elle n'était qu'un tas de chiffons sans importance. L'un d'entre eux lui tira le bras si fortement qu'elle crut qu'il allait le lui arracher. Son cri aigu déchira le brouhahas festifs des orques, et elle crut que sa dernière minute sur terre venait de sonner quand la lame noire sortit de son fourreau, commença à effleurer sa joue. Ils l'égorgeraient sûrement avant de la manger. Pas que de cuire la viande était vital pour eux, mais elle savait que certains nourrissaient un plaisir certain à voir leur victime se vider de leur sang. Accompagnant de leurs ricanements l'agonie du malheureux. Ou en l'occurrence, de la malheureuse. Elle ferma les yeux, et loua les Valar qu'ils ne veulent d'elle, que la dévorer. Un cri atroce lui fit rouvrir les paupières, et un soupir de soulagement effroyable s'arracha de ses poumons quand elle vit Aredhel occire d'une main experte, malgré sa blessure, la dizaine d'orques qui se tenait là. Le combat ne fût pas long. Même blessé, Aredhel les surpassait de loin. N'était pas le second d'un roi le premier galant venu. Thranduil n'aurait supporté d'être secondé par des incapables. Déjà l'écart qu'il avait dû faire avec Maeglin lui avait coûté, il ne se serait permis une autre faiblesse. Après de brèves minutes, l'Uruk-Haï qui la maintenait prisonnière regardait le ciel, un poignard fiché entre les deux yeux, son corps convulsant sous les affres de l'agonie, et les autres n'en menaient pas plus large. Tétanisée, terrorisée, elle resta sur place, ses chevilles embrassant le cadavre couché à ses pieds. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle n'osa bouger alors que l'elfe qui venait de lui sauver la vie, lui tendait la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre, ses mots étaient flous, déformés. Ses muscles contractés au possible, étaient comme minéralisés. Aredhel enjamba les carcasses qui jonchaient le sol teinté de noir à présent, et venant lui prendre un poignet vivement; ce qui lui soutira un autre cri; il la tira en avant passant outre son état de choc. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici.

Malgré ses blessures Aredhel la prit sous son aile, et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Enlevant sa cape maculée de sang de ses ennemis, il la lui posa sur les épaules une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau près du feu, et fit laconiquement :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû partir ainsi, seule …. »

Elle nota le doux accent qui roulait entre ses lèvres quand il parlait en Westron. C'était une réelle musique à ses oreilles en cet instant. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, tout son corps était chamboulé. Son esprit tout autant. Un désir anarchique s'offrit son organisme. Sachant qu'elle n'allait certes pas se jeter sur lui comme une désespérée, elle planta ses doigts dans le tissu de la cape, agrippant ses bras par la même occasion. Elle planta ses ongles si profondément, qu'elle en aurait des bleus, elle le savait. Il la dévisageait, attendant une réponse de sa part. Les flammes jouaient de lumière sur son minois androgyne. Si elle avait pu; malgré ce qu'il était; trouver Maeglin avenant, Aredhel le surpassait en tout. Sans parler de sa santé mentale qui avait l'air d'être bien plus saine. Mais l'expérience aidant, elle ne ferait plus jamais confiance aveuglément à qui que ce soit. Humain ou Elfe. Même si elle voulait lui répondre quelque chose, d'aimable ou non, sa gorge refusa d'émettre un seul son. Son larynx compressé resta immobile et le silence se prolongea. Aredhel soupira longuement. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu là où ils l'avaient trouvée. Il revoyait encore le lieu sordide, les chaînes accrochées au mur. La simple robe de lin, commune aux esclaves, qu'elle portait encore aujourd'hui. Qui sait exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu entre ces murs, cette singulière humaine. Malgré son piteux état, elle restait belle. D'une rare beauté pour les mortelles. De longs cheveux noirs, qui une fois lavés et peignés devaient ressembler à de la soie aux reflets bleus. Des yeux noirs, en amandes, soulignés par de longs cils gracieux. Un corps harmonieux, à la poitrine assez généreuse qui appelait à la douceur. Il était logique que le Maître de cet endroit sordide qu'était sa geôle, se la soit réservée. Une légère grimace, furtive, habilla les traits de l'elfe en pensant à tout ceci. Pour lui, aucune femme n'avait à vivre cela. Qu'elle soit Elfe, Humaine ou même Naine. C'était indigne, et d'une faiblesse abominable. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait pleinement nuit. Ses yeux d'elfe contemplèrent les étoiles, et quand il les reposa sur la forêt, il pensa avoir perdu la raison. Des multitudes de petits esprits grouillaient à qui mieux mieux dans les soubassements des bois, colorant les lieux de leurs auras magiques.

« Vous les voyez ?! Demanda-t-il soudain, faisant presque sursauter Mathilda ».

Pensant que d'autres orques arrivaient, elle se tourna vivement, et aiguisa son regard pour voir la moindre chose susceptible de trahir leur présence. Mais rien. Seuls les bruits communs à la nuit, et le ululement d'un hibou, lui parvinrent. Elle secoua la tête lentement, pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voyait rien. Aredhel se renfrogna, se demandant réellement ce qui était en train de se produire. Prenant un bout de bois et triturant le feu d'un air absent, il finit par dire :

« Nous serons rapidement aux abords des camps proches du Gouffre de Helm. Peut-être retrouverez-vous de la famille là-bas …. à présent, dormez, je monterai la garde ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Elle hocha la tête, resserrant la cape sur ses épaules, puis, malgré une vaillante lutte contre la fatigue, elle finit par s'allonger et s'endormir près du feu, faisant un rêve étrange, où elle voyait Alexandra mourir et revenir d'entre les morts, pour la bénir de ses vœux.

.

* * *

.

Mathilda ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement immense quand Saule s'arrêta. Le vieil Ent plusieurs fois centenaire, avait été long à sortir de son sommeil, mais quelque chose l'avait tiré de sa somnolence sylvestre, pour les mener à bon port. Se laissant glisser le long du tronc, pestant de ne pas avoir de griffes comme un chat pour pouvoir s'arrimer correctement, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle sentit les mains fermes d'Aredhel saisir sa taille, et la tirer vers lui comme si elle n'était qu'une plume gracile entre ses doigts vigoureux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'empoigner fermement, ayant quelque peu le vertige, puis une fois les pieds sur le sol ferme, elle s'écarta de lui, gênée. L'elfe lui offrit un sourire à faire tomber les vierges les plus farouches, et il déclara de plaisante humeur :

« Et voilà, notre voyage avec cet allié des plus étranges, prend fin ».

Sur les rives Est de l'Onodlo, les camps des Rohirrim s'érigeaient sur les collines et les vallons. Vainqueurs élimés, guerriers fourbus, les toiles entachées des tentes de boue et de sang, témoignaient des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Sans parler des corps pourrissant encore au soleil, qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de brûler encore. Il demeurait néanmoins dans les méandres de ce taudis martial, une belle agitation. Des cris de douleur certes, quelques larmes aussi, mais la victoire, si difficile et coûteuse fut-elle, investissait chaque parcelle de terre, chaque foulée, chaque rire ou chaque exclamation de joie, quand des proches retrouvaient un frère, un fils, un père ou un amant. Saule tendit une branche souple vers les tentes, ses longues feuilles se balançant lentement dans le vide à chaque geste, et de sa voix rocailleuse habituelle, il énonça lentement :

« Ici s'achève mon voyage à vos côtés petits êtres. Je suis heureux d'avoir exaucé son souhait ….

\- Son souhait ? Demanda Mathilda en levant son visage vers le vieil arbre ridé.

\- Oui …. à l'humaine à l'âme d'elfe … les enfants de la nature m'ont porté son voeu de vous sauver, et de vous porter le plus loin possible à l'Est, de rejoindre les Seigneurs des Chevaux et leurs habitations de toiles ….. A présent, sa voix s'est tue, et je dois m'en retourner en Isengard. Qui sait, peut-être l'entendrai-je à nouveau un jour …. les évènements sont si étranges parfois ….. ».

Puis, sans attendre le moindre questionnement, Saule desserra ses racines, les arracha à la terre, et prit le chemin inverse, sous les yeux ébahis des paysans et autres chevaliers qui passaient à leur portée. Aredhel et Mathilda le regardèrent longuement, en silence. Trois jours qu'ils avançaient ensemble, et l'Ent leur avait offert; ils ne s'en aperçurent qu'en cet instant; une sensation de sécurité fort appréciable. Une force phénoménale mais placide, un couvert à la fois tendre et rugueux. Sans oublier qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie, cela, ils ne pourraient l'oublier. Après que l'arbre ait disparu de la vision de l'humaine, Aredhel jeta un coup d'oeil vers les armoiries royales, et ses yeux perçants virent le Roi Eomer en pleine discussion avec Gimli, Celeborn, et même Haldir. Le Seigneur d'Aglarond avait la mine creusée par l'affliction, et Aredhel nota que le Roi Thranduil et le Prince Legolas n'étaient pas ici. Même si il n'avait pas eu de vision funeste les concernant, il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine. Son amour pour Thranduil et Legolas le poussa en avant, et Mathilda le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.

La sensation de vide qui accompagna ce départ, la saisit. L'immensité environnante sembla la happer, l'engloutir. Les gens la regardaient, plein de suspicion, détaillant la cape qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, et ses vêtements de roturière élimés. Elle serra les tissus contre son corps, essayant de camoufler au mieux son anatomie. Son coeur s'emballa. La sensation d'étouffer la submergea. Trop de bruits, trop de monde, trop d'espace. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle suivit l'elfe malgré elle, essayant de se caler dans les empreintes rassurantes de ses pas. Une fois en haut de la plus haute des collines, Aredhel s'inclina, et salua courtoisement les Seigneurs. Celeborn et Haldir le reconnurent de suite. Gimli et Eomer quant à eux, eurent un moment de flottement des plus compréhensible.

« Le Roi Thranduil ? Le Prince Legolas ? S'enquit de suite Aredhel.

\- Ils vont pour le mieux, répondit d'une voix posée le Seigneur Celeborn.

\- Mais l'épouse du Haut Roi des Elfes, n'est plus ….. dit alors Gimli le coeur lourd.

\- Alexandra ?! Morte ! s'exclama Mathilda dans un murmure déchirant, et trop appuyé pour passer inaperçu ».

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, et déjà qu'elle était en contre plongée face à eux, leurs attentions souveraines semblèrent l'enfoncer littéralement dans le sol. Haldir releva un sourcil des plus critique, et demanda la voix pincée :

« Et vous êtes ? »

Elle voyait dans leurs regards réprobateurs qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, un cheveu dans un bol de soupe. De plus, son allure déplorable, n'arrangeait rien. Aredhel descendit de deux pas vers elle, et glissant son bras gauche sous le sien, il la mena vers eux et à sa hauteur, prouvant sans parole le soutien qu'il lui accordait, il expliqua:

« Voici Dame Mathilda. Alexandra a tout fait pour la sauver. Elle a bravé les flammes et l'enfer pour aider cette jeune personne. Voyait en cette femme, le seul réconfort et soutien qu'a eu notre héroïne au terme de son ultime voyage. Qui je le rappelle, nous a tous sauvé ».

Elle loua la discrétion dont l'elfe usa pour ne pas expliquer clairement où ils l'avaient trouvée, et quel animal domestique elle avait été pour ses geôliers tout ce temps. Par ailleurs, le Seigneur Aredhel n'avait pas pointé ce sujet dans leurs discussions. Il n'y avait pas réellement l'utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lut sur le visage comme une once de pitié mêlée à une singulière reconnaissance. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine, douce comme une brise d'été, s'éleva non loin d'eux.

« Ainsi donc, vous l'avez connue ….. vous pourrez alors nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Ce que notre amie a traversé ? ».

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers une femme à la grande beauté, dont la chevelure flamboyante cascadait sur des épaules fines et blanches. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent tandis qu'elle dévisageait l'humaine aux côtés d'Aredhel. Sa robe maculée de sang ainsi que son tablier, attestaient de son rôle dans le camp. Une guérisseuse. Elle avait l'air si avenant, si chaleureux, que Mathilda se sentit fondre comme une enfant devant un regard maternel comble de bienveillance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ailein pour s'apercevoir de l'état réel de cette pauvre erre qui accompagnait l'ellon qu'elle reconnut de suite.

« Oui, en effet, il serait fort aimable à vous de nous narrer ce qui est advenu. Que nous puissions comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit lors de la bataille …. fit Celeborn la voix grave, réellement perplexe pour le coup ».

Mathilda recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas être questionnée, être replongée dans cet enfer. Elle voulait juste se laver, prendre soin un peu de sa personne. Et pleurer, toute sa vie durant peut-être, et qui sait, les larmes acides qu'elle déverseraient, finiraient par laver les affronts qu'elle avait subi. Aredhel la sentit se raidir entre ses doigts, mais avant qu'il ne prononce quoi que ce soit, Ailein coupa court en s'exclamant :

« Elle y répondra Seigneur, mais pas avant d'avoir pris un peu soin d'elle. Regardez-la ! Elle tient à peine debout, et il lui faudra des forces pour survivre à vos interrogatoires ! Je me charge d'elle, et promis, nous reviendrons vers vous une fois qu'elle sera prête ! »

La belle rousse traversa les mètres qui les séparaient, et avant que Mathilda ou quiconque ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui prit la main, et l'emporta à sa suite. Sous les regards médusés de ces Seigneurs et mâles, quelque peu froissés dans leur orgueil.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse derrière un tournant, Aredhel nota les regards qu'elle lui lança. Le cherchant désespérément des yeux, criant peut-être, tout ce que sa voix refusait de dire. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant de longs jours.

.

* * *

.

La tente était spacieuse, baignant dans une lumière ambrée. L'atmosphère était saturée d'odeurs de plantes diverses et variées. Beaucoup d'entre elles par ailleurs étaient suspendues, tiges vers le plafond, solidement attachées par un fil de chanvre. Une minuscule commode, un miroir sur pied, une coiffeuse digne de la taille que l'on faisait pour une enfant, et un établi qui mangeait presque tout le côté gauche de l'habitation précaire, dont le capharnaüm insolent, dénotait avec le rangement impeccable qui trônait en ces lieux. Sur la droite, un lit de camp une place, et un bac en bois faisant office de baignoire, se tenaient, légèrement dissimulés par un paravent fait de bois et de toile de maigre facture. Ailein alla se laver les mains dans une coupelle remplie presque à ras-bord dont l'eau parfumée de sauge et de thym faisait office d'antiseptique. Elle pesta sans même regarder Mathilda :

« Ces hommes, tous les mêmes ! Qu'ils soient elfes, humains ou nains, leurs affaires passent toujours avant tout le reste ! Se fichant pas mal de l'inconfort que cela peut provoquer ! ».

Dans des gestes lestes et agiles, elle se défit de son tablier crasseux, puis s'attacha les cheveux dans un chignon rapide. Des mèches négligées cascadaient le long de son visage d'ange, puis, braquant ses yeux verts impressionnant sur son invitée, elle plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches, et continua :

« Bon, commençons par le commencement ! »

Elle avança vers Mathilda qui était restée sur le seuil, réellement transie, totalement perdue. Elle ne faisait que serrer la cape de l'elfe sur ses bras, ses ongles incrustés dans le tissu prouvaient la force qu'elle y mettait. Cela n'échappa pas à la semi elfe. Elle travaillait depuis trop longtemps dans les salles de guérison pour savoir que la frêle jeune-femme devant elle, était en état de choc. Il était même impressionnant qu'elle se porte encore sur ses deux jambes, et réponde quand on lui parlait. Ailein se rapprocha d'elle, et portant ses mains sur les épaules de Mathilda, elle voulut lui ôter le couvert de tissu qui la camouflait, mais l'humaine fit un brusque mouvement en arrière, la dévisageant d'un air sauvage qui la mettait clairement en garde.

« Hey là … doucement …. fit Ailein comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse don d'un tact et d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Il faut que vous vous laviez. Vous avez une mine affreuse, et même si je devine que vous avez dû essayer de palier au mieux à un manque d'hygiène flagrant, il y a encore du travail. Un bon bain vous fera le plus grand bien. Et puis ….. Ailein leva une main délicate vers son visage malgré l'appréhension de l'humaine, puis lui caressant lentement la joue, elle reprit, je suis certaine qu'il y a sous cette couche de crasse et de peur, un cygne des plus remarquable ….. ».

Elle avait la voix douce des elfes. Le même timbre chaud, grave, suave, qui s'insinuait dans le corps, qui réchauffait le coeur et les âmes. Encore sur le qui-vive, Mathilda esquissa néanmoins un sourire. C'est qu'elle savait y faire cette inconnue. Et puis, vu l'ambiance de la pièce, elle ne risquait pas grand chose d'une femme versée dans les arts de la médecine. Seules les personnes altruistes baignaient dedans. Sans qu'elle puisse réellement se l'expliquer, l'humaine sût qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Timidement, elle bougea, et se dirigea vers le bac à eau.

« Bien, je vais faire venir de l'eau chaude. Cela a ses bons côtés d'être la compagne d'un haut gradé ! Lança Ailein, tout sourire de la voir ainsi s'exécuter.

\- Pas d'hommes ! S'écria alors Mathilda soudainement alors que la semi elfe prenait le chemin de l'extérieur ».

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde, et répondit avec un aimable sourire :

« Bien évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Une Dame reste avec les Dames, surtout en période de conflit, et qui plus est, dans un campement d'hommes de guerre, qui n'ont pas plus de cervelle et d'éducation que leurs animaux de ferme la plupart du temps ! Détendez-vous, je reviens de suite ».

L'impression accablante et oppressante revint à nouveau la hanter dès que la belle rousse eut quitté les lieux. Les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, Mathilda écoutait chaque bruit, chaque son. Ne pouvant empêcher son coeur de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, dès qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher de trop près de son abri de fortune. Ailein ne fut pas longue, et Mathilda sursauta presque quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte en toile. La semi elfe se dirigea vers elle, et réussit enfin à lui retirer cette cape qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevée. Elle sentit ses doigts se raccrocher presque désespérément dessus, et elle la rassura :

« Nous allons en prendre soin. Je vous promets que le Seigneur Aredhel la récupérera en bon état si il le souhaite, bien évidemment. C'est un beau noble présent, pour un elfe qui l'est tout autant. Même si sa Seigneurie prône une nature quelque peu bohème, il est d'une noblesse digne de son rang ….. vous saviez qu'il était un des conseillers du Roi Thranduil ?

\- Oui … vaguement …. ils étaient ensemble quand ils sont venus la chercher …. répondit évasivement Mathilda ».

Ce souvenir imposa le visage d'Alexandra dans ses pensées, et la nouvelle de sa mort vint à nouveau la fouetter. Ses yeux noirs se bordèrent de larmes acides, et elle sentit qu'un néant ignoble venait se repaître d'elle de l'intérieur. Sur le point de rouler, ces dernières se stoppèrent à l'entrée de jeunes paysannes, trottinant presque légèrement malgré leurs bras chargés. Leurs tresses blondes s'animant sur leurs épaules, leur sourire aussi vaste et lumineux qu'un ciel d'été. Des adolescentes venues aider au camp, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver parmi ces héros, un futur époux. Du linge propre, de l'eau fumante, une véritable bénédiction qui s'annonçait.

« Déjà ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Mathilda réellement surprise.

\- Oui ! Avec le travail qu'i faire, il y a toujours un feu qui crépite, et de l'eau qui bouillonne. Entre le linge à laver, les bains à prendre, et tout le reste, vous pensez bien qu'il serait impossible de gérer tout ceci au cas par cas, expliqua Ailein aimablement ».

Ce ne fut pas long. Quelques minutes tout au plus, et déjà le bac était rempli d'une eau chaude, qu'Ailein gratifia de quelques herbes et huiles médicinales. Quand le cortège gentiment animé eut déserté les lieux, Ailein alla s'asseoir sur son lit, puis, voyant l'immobilisme de l'humaine, elle demanda :

« Vous voulez être seule ?

\- Je … oui … s'il vous plaît ….

\- Appelez-moi si vous souhaitez que je vous aide. Ne serait-ce que pour vous coiffer ! Dit Ailein des plus cordiale.

\- Entendu….. ».

La semi-elfe se releva et prenant la direction de la porte, elle resta plantée devant, faisant bien attention que rien ne vienne les déranger. Néanmoins, elle glissa deux doigts entre les pans des épais tissus, pour voir quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une idée exacte de l'étendue des dégâts. Et elle ne put réprimer une grimace quand elle vit les vestiges de bleus qui maculaient la peau fine de l'humaine. Certains d'entre eux, trop spécifiquement placés, témoignaient d'un passé douloureux des plus explicite. Ailein laissa glisser ses doigts lentement le long de l'embrasure du prélart. Affectée par ce spectacle des plus désolant. Il serait long le chemin de la guérison. Certaines cicatrices, les moins visibles, mettaient parfois des années à disparaître. Parfois, elles restaient même toute une vie. Ailein pria de toutes ses forces, pour que les Valar octroient à cette inconnue, un avenir des plus radieux. A ce moment là, escortés des Seigneurs, elle vit au loin passer Aredhel. Ses sens d'elfe pas encore totalement émoussés, lui prodiguèrent un léger sourire. Si les Valar ne voulaient pas se pencher sur son cas, elle ferait tout de son côté, pour aider le destin. Après tout, cette femme avait connu Alexandra, celle qui, grâce à ses enseignements, lui avait permis de sauver l'homme que son coeur avait choisi.

Quel bonheur de plonger son corps fourbu dans une eau chaude et parfumée. Mathilda avait eu certains privilèges aux côtés de Seth, mais là elle était seule. Elle était libre. Même si cette liberté la rongeait de nouvelles angoisses, pour l'instant elle se cala sur le rebord du bac, et essaya de se détendre un peu. Elle se lava longuement le corps, les cheveux. Les marques sur ses poignets mettraient du temps à disparaître. Ces viles chaînes la suivaient encore comme des fantômes indiscrets. La harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, si elle avait de la chance, ils décident de la laisser. Puis, machinalement, elle passa un doigt pensif sur chaque marque qu'elle voyait. Cette exploration maladive déclencha une vague de colère et de frustration qui se déversa avec des larmes amères. Toute sa vie repassa dans son esprit, aussi véloce et bourdonnante qu'un essaim d'abeilles. Après de longues minutes, vidée, épuisée, elle se laissa aller au réconfort des eaux apaisantes, et s'endormit. Ailein entra à ce moment là, bienheureuse que les effets narcotiques de ses plantes fassent aussi bien effet. Détendue, le visage de Mathilda laissa apparaître réellement ses cernes et ses traits tirés. Il lui faudrait du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Soupirant légèrement, la belle rousse s'affaira dans sa tente, attendant patiemment que l'humaine se réveille. Ce qui ne fut pas trop long, vu que quelqu'un au dehors fit tomber quelque chose dans un fracas énorme, éveillant ainsi Mathilda qui hurla « Alexandra ! ». De suite Ailein vint vers elle, et lui saisissant les épaules elle capta son regard hagard et paniquée, tout en lui murmurant :

« Tout va bien …. »

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas comment vous vous nommez …. s'excusa Ailein à demi mot ».

Reprenant dès-lors ses esprits, l'humaine répondit dans une toute petite voix :

« Mathilda …. je m'appelle Mathilda ….. mais mes amis m'appelle Tilda ….. ».

.

* * *

.

La plaie était propre. L'homme allongé devant elles, eut un sourire de soulagement, même si sa jambe avait perdue en grande partie ses fonctions motrices. Ailein tendit un linge légèrement entaché de croutes plus ou moins sèches, et Mathilda le plongea directement dans de l'eau savonneuse pour le tirer au clair. Le Rohirrim leur accorda ses remerciement, et s'en alla après un bandage propre à nouveau apposé sur sa cicatrice fraîche. Mathilda s'aperçut que certains d'entre eux lorgnaient Ailein de façon suspicieuse, voir craintive. Elle savait ce que la semi-elfe avait fait. Les uns louaient sa prise de risque pour avoir sauvé l'un des bras droit du roi du Rohan, d'autres par contre, la voyait comme une sorcière. Une sang mêlé avec d'étranges pouvoirs issus de son peuple du côté de son père. Beaucoup craignaient les Elfes, autant qu'ils les révéraient.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, déclara Ailein en laissant courir son regard sur eux comme si ils étaient absents tout en rangeant ses ustensiles, et mettant de côté les draps plus ou moins propres.

\- Cela ne te gêne pas à la longue ? Demanda Mathilda qui s'affaira à côté d'elle pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Non. J'ai fait un choix, et j'en assume les conséquences, j'ai toujours procédé ainsi. Et ce ne sont pas quelques soulards de Rohirrim, aussi héros soient-ils, qui vont changé ceci. Je ne suis ici que pour un seul homme, un seul, le reste m'importe guère.

\- Oui, enfin, pas n'importe quel homme. Avoir comme compagnon un des maréchaux du roi Eomer n'est pas non plus des plus désagréable. Cela donne accès à certains privilèges ….

\- Privilèges dont tu bénéficies sous ma protection, et je te les offre le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire, énonça Ailein en braquant ses yeux de chat dans ceux de l'humaine ».

Le vert brillant de ses iris rappela les pures émeraudes du regard d'Aredhel. Elle savait que l'elfe prenait des nouvelles d'elle, par intermédiaires, ou, plus discrètement, quand elle le trouvait immobile, au loin, son attention fixée sur elle. Puis il souriait et disparaissait sans dire un mot. Comme si il était satisfait d'une chose qui lui échappait totalement.

Ailein l'avait prise sous son aile dès le début. Comme elle ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule dans un campement au trois quart militaire, et qu'elle avait dénoté une certaine facilité dans les arts des soins, elle lui avait demandé de l'aider. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, et surtout, qu'elle ne savait pas où aller, Mathilda avait accepté. Les deux femmes s'entendaient parfaitement. Souvent la semi elfe avait calmé ses terreurs nocturnes, et ses cauchemars atroces. Se comportant comme une mère, ou une grande soeur affectueuse. Ailien savait que ces traumatismes suivraient sa nouvelle amie bien longtemps. Aussi, faisait-elle tout pour lui être le plus agréable, et la soutenir au mieux. Elle souriait aussi discrètement quand le Seigneur Aredhel, traînant dans son cortège pléthore de soupirantes, venait prendre des nouvelles de la rescapée. Elle connaissait trop les elfes pour reconnaître en ce comportement, un attachement tout singulier. Elle était aussi au fait de la vie de ce seigneur. Des ses penchants épicuriens, mais aussi, de son sens de l'honneur inébranlable. Il avait souvent brillé par ses faits d'armes, et ses dons pour les arts étaient bien connus parmi eux. Son visage quasi androgyne faisait tourner les têtes, et il en profitait bien évidemment. Depuis des siècles et des siècles, il ne cessait de dire que nulle femme n'avait encore réussi à l'emprisonner assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente un tant soit peu attaché sentimentalement à elle. Mais, aussi lumineux soit-il, Ailein savait que les rayons du soleil s'accrochaient au plumage du cygne. Qu'il le capturait pour en dévoiler toute la magnificence. La belle rousse finissant de plier une couverture, finit par dire innocemment :

« Tu es bien remise Mathilda à présent. Il me faut tenir ma promesse …..

\- Je …. je n'ai pas envie …. dit alors l'humaine frissonnant sous son sous-entendu. Elle joignit ses mains, entremêla ses doigts presque comme une enfant, et continua; cela me fait si mal de repenser à tout ceci …. de repenser à elle ….. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter leurs regards, leurs soupçons, leurs jugements ….».

Elle sentit les doigts d'Ailein venir enlacer les siens, et elle n'osa pas la regarder en face quand cette dernière énonça :

« Il le faut Mathilda. Il faut que tu donnes ce dernier acte de bravoure, justement, pour elle. Il faut que ces Seigneurs sachent ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, ce qu'elle a fait pour Eux. Qu'ils comprennent de ce fait, qu'il n'y a pas seulement que les mâles, qui peuvent accomplir de grandes choses. Ne comprends-tu pas la portée de ta tâche ? »

Mathilda posa une attention des plus perdue sur elle, et Ailein sut qu'en effet, non, elle ne saisissait pas la portée de son témoignage.

« Elle était humaine, Mathilda. Humaine ! Pas une Vala, une Maïa, une Naine ou encore une Elfe ! Elle était comme toi, comme des milliers d'autres femmes sur Arda ! Il faut que tous sachent ce que nous, le soit-disant sexe faible, les soit disant hystériques, à peine capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, nous sommes capable de faire. Entrevois-tu ce que tu portes en toi ? Une nouvelle ère. Une nouvelle génération, qui avec beaucoup de chance et d'espoir, verra d'un autre oeil les femmes comme toi et moi ! »

Ailein était littéralement emportée par son monologue. La passion de ses mots se reflétant dans l'ardeur de sa chevelure. La détermination que Mathilda trouva dans ses magnifiques prunelles verdoyantes, la saisit. Elle ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme flagrant de son amie. Elle connaissait trop la nature humaine pour cela. Mais Ailein avait raison sur certains points, et si elle pouvait faire en sorte que d'autres femmes ne vivent l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé, alors elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour l'exaucer. Inspirant lentement, elle exprima un « Soit, si il le faut ... » des plus fataliste.

« Et puis, reprit Ailein, tu ne seras pas seule, je serai là, et le Seigneur Aredhel aussi ... ».

Mathilda ne put empêcher ses yeux d'accrocher ceux de son interlocutrice, ni taire les battements de son coeur qui s'emballèrent un court instant. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui la liait à cet elfe. Etait-ce à cause des soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué ? Du voyage chaotique qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ? Ou le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois ? Mais sa présence lui manquait quelque fois. Sa curiosité également la titillait. Qui était-il réellement pour Alexandra ? L'avait-il connu lui aussi bien avant sa captivité ? Tout un tas de questionnement qui l'envahissaient dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre. Moment rare et solitaire, enfermée dans le couvert protecteur de la tente d'Ailein. Comme une ermite perdue dans un brouhahas quotidien, et une masse en constant mouvement.

« Bon nous avons fini ici, va te changer, nous allons nous faire annoncer, je te veux prête car je soupçonne amplement ces messieurs faire preuve de diligence à ton égard, déclara Ailein en lui saisissant une main et en la tirant doucement à sa suite ».

Les deux femmes sortirent de dessous les pans clairs de l'immense couvert qu'était la tente des guérisseurs, et à peine eurent-elles pointé le nez dehors, qu'elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la tunique flambant neuve de l'elfe sylvestre qui venait à leur rencontre. Aredhel se stoppa net, et un sourire des plus radieux accroché aux lèvres, s'exclama apparemment de plaisante humeur :

« Je venais justement vous voir Mesdames !

\- Ho vraiment ? Rétorqua Ailein avec une adorable mimique. Ses lèvres et son nez se retroussèrent délicatement, faisant penser à un sourire de fauve. Avez-vous donc besoin de soin Seigneur ?

\- Il me semble que ceux qui m'ont été apporté suffisent amplement ! Déclara l'ellon en braquant son regard sur l'humaine qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Je tiens par ailleurs à vous en remercier, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail dans ces conditions plus que précaires ».

Mathilda baissa un instant la tête, et bredouilla un :

« Je suis ravie de le savoir. Il aurait été dommage que vous en portiez des séquelles ».

Ailein raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur les phalanges de son amie, donnant une légère traction dessus pour lui faire passer un message. Mathilda dût le comprendre, car elle osa lever ses somptueux orbes de jais sur l'elfe devant elles, et encore une fois, elle ne put le trouver que magnifique.

« Que venez-vous alors quérir en ces lieux ? Questionna Ailein pour le coup perplexe.

\- Ces Rois et Seigneurs se demandaient quand notre invitée serait prête à nous dévoiler un peu ce qu'il s'est produit à l'intérieur de cette montagne. Et par la même, je souhaitais me cacher d'une harde de courtisanes plus affamées les unes que les autres. Les femmes du Rohan ne savent-elles pas que c'est aux hommes de leurs faire des avances ? Termina-t-il dans une ponctuation plus amusée que teinté de désagrément ».

Cette question somme toute innocente et bonne enfant, dérangea Mathilda. Tant pour le côté fortement dépréciatif que cela impliquait pour les femmes du Rohan, que par cette véracité poignante que le Seigneur Aredhel était un elfe magnifique, qui n'avait qu'à se pencher pour ramasser toutes les jouvencelles qu'il souhaitait.

« Je ne sais si elles sont toutes ainsi, je ne suis pas du Rohan Seigneur Aredhel ! Répondit Ailein quelque peu divertie malgré elle. Vous devriez leur poser la question directement. Je vais mener Mathilda à ma tente pour qu'elle se change, dites à ces Seigneurs et Rois que nous arrivons , fit alors la belle rousse tout en prenant la marche.

Elle sentit une infime résistance de la part de son amie, qui, passant devant son sauveur, déclara assez sèchement :

« Non ! Les femmes de mon peuple ne sont pas toutes ainsi ! Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de trouver meilleure compagnie ! ».

La mine resplendissante d'Aredhel sembla fondre comme un doux rêve. Conscient de l'avoir heurté malgré lui, il les laissa prendre le chemin sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ses prunelles vertes suivant chaque mouvement des deux femmes. Puis, sans même s'en apercevoir, la commissure de ses lèvres se rétracta quelque peu, offrant au vide, un énigmatique sourire.

.

* * *

.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Au-dehors l'on entendait toujours l'animation du camp au loin. La lumière jaune qui pénétrait dans la tente dans une chaleur presque moite, devenait de plus en plus suffocante au fur et à mesure que les secondes muettes, s'étiraient dans le temps. Silence. Seule la respiration un peu plus appuyée de Gimli, ronflait délicatement dans l'espace qui semblait devenir de plus en plus étriqué pour la jeune-femme assise en face de ses juges. Les murs de toile lui donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher des uns des autres dans une infinie lenteur, pour au final, se refermer sur elle comme la gueule d'un monstre pour la broyer. Mathilda inspira à fond, son inspiration chevrotante accompagna le ballets de ses phalanges qui ne cessaient de s'entremêler au point de se rendre rouge sous les frottements. Aielein était légèrement en arrière, assise de façon trop décontractée pour une Dame, mais Mathilda avait appris à lire en son comportement, une volonté farouche de marquer son indépendance vis-à-vis de la gente masculine. Amoureuse peut-être, mais soumise, jamais. Mathilda pensait souvent que c'est ce côté là qui avait fini par séduire son Rohirrim. Elle était comme un cheval sauvage au final. Docile à ses heures, mais jamais totalement domptée. Et elle l'admirait sans nul doute. Comme elle avait pu admirer Alexandra à la fin de leur aventure commune. Les Seigneurs Celeborn, Haldir, Gimli, le Roi Eomer et le prince Legolas se tenaient devant elle, assis en rang derrière une table rectangulaire qui avait dû souffrir de nombreuses campagnes vu son état d'usure. Le Seigneur Aredhel et Gandalf se tenaient quant à eux de part et d'autre de la tablée, debout, quasi immobiles, la détaillant tout comme pouvaient le faire les hommes qui elle le savait, la jugeaient sans vergogne depuis des heures à présent. Mathilda était fatiguée. Epuisée même serait plus juste à dire. Les questionnements n'avaient eu de cesse de se répéter, de revenir à la charge comme la houle incessante d'une tempête. Des interrogations plus ou moins amicales, où tour à tour elle passait tantôt pour une alliée, tantôt pour une ennemie. Harassante épreuve qui se succédait à tant d'autres déjà que trop éprouvantes. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à la mettre au fer si ils soupçonnaient chez elle une quelconque trahison. Souvent ils avaient essayé de mettre un doigt incisif et blessant sur ses relations avec leur ennemi, mais Aredhel avait toujours subtilement et intelligemment détourné la conversation. Elle savait qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Cela instaurait en son sein une gêne et une honte désagréable qui la labourait sans douceur secrètement. Le plus insoutenable de ces regards inquisiteurs était celui du prince des elfes. Ses iris bleu-gris la transperçaient de part en part. Il fouillait littéralement son âme. Scrutait son coeur. Epluchait méthodiquement toutes ses expressions, toutes ses intonations. Avant même qu'il lui fusse présenté, elle savait qui il était. Il ressemblait trop à son père. Le Roi Thranduil, même ayant croisé sa route que quelques minutes, l'avait profondément marquée. Et comment ne pas l'être ? Tant de choses se dégageait de lui. Tel le soleil embrasant tout de son aura, embrassant tout de sa force tendre et dévastatrice à la fois. Le Prince Legolas était pareil. Même si elle décelait chez lui plus de douceur, il n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable. Et là, en cet instant, il n'y avait rien de réconfortant qui émanait de lui. D'après le peu que Ailein et Aredhel aient pu lui dire, elle avait compris qu'il avait entretenu une relation privilégiée avec leur défunte amie. Sans oublier ce qui transpirait de chaque question qu'il avait pu lui poser. Mathilda ne savait pas qu'il était au fait de tout. N'avait-il pas été témoin du lien puissant qui avait uni son royal père avec Alexandra ? Aredhel et Legolas étaient de tous, les plus renseignés. Pourtant, rien ne filtrait d'eux. Le strict nécessaire, les informations justes utiles pour leur investigations. A présent, Mathilda se sentait vidée. Chaque seconde semblait l'incruster de plus en plus dans le bois inconfortable de son assise. La chaise vacillerait bientôt sans nul doute si le poids de leurs regards conjoints, ne cessait de l'écraser ainsi.

« Ainsi donc, vous lui avait été d'un soutien non négligeable ….. perça alors la voix grave de Gandalf sans crier gare ».

Mathilda avait presque sursauté à l'annonce de ces quelques mots. Son coeur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal. Et même l'attention bienveillante du vieux mage n'arriva pas à le calmer. Rouge comme une pivoine, Mathilda hocha lentement la tête, et le timbre tremblotant, elle répondit la gorge sèche :

« Du moins, j'ai essayé d'être là et de l'épauler avec les maigres moyens qui étaient à ma disposition ….

\- Bien, fit alors Celeborn en fermant les paupières une fraction de seconde. Il joignit ses mains de façon lente et posée. Nous allons discuter de tout ceci en privé à présent. Et statuer sur votre sort.

\- Cette pauvre femme n'a rien d'une traîtresse ! Et vous le savez très bien ! S'éleva alors la voix d'Ailein dans son dos. Mathilda se tourna de quart, et la vit debout près de sa chaise. Cessez donc de jouer de vos airs de reproches. Accablant cette pauvre âme de maux dont elle est innocente !

\- Dame Ailein ! Lança alors Aredhel le regard dur. Vous n'êtes conviée ici que par grâce et non par obligation. Ne nous faites pas regretter notre choix !

\- Allons dont ! Inutile de brandir votre autorité avec moi Seigneur Aredhel ! Vous savez que je m'en moque éperdument. Je ne suis ici sous l'égide de personne, mais de mon plein gré ! J'ai sous mon aile cette femme depuis des jours et des jours à présent. Vous pensez bien qu'avec mes ascendances, si elle avait été mauvaise, je l'aurai senti !

\- Votre sang mêlé peut aussi émousser vos talents, Dame Ailein. Et je ne saurai donner entièrement foi aux propos d'une femme, sans me faire mon propre avis avant, incisa alors le Roi Eomer en relevant le menton ».

Contre toute attente, se fut Legolas qui mit fin à la tension qui ne cessait de monter graduellement dans l'espace ardent du couvert de toile.

« Nul besoin d'envenimer les choses, Roi Eomer ….. ledit roi regarda le prince avec un air des plus ahuri. Cette guerre nous a que trop coûté. Inutile d'alimenter des dissensions stériles, et qui amèneront plus de mal encore. Tant sont morts … tant ont tout sacrifié …. de plus, vous savez réellement ce qu'il en est. Cette femme est innocente. Il me semble qu'elle a eu son lot d'épreuves, laissons-la en paix. Je suis certain, que c'est ce que Dame Alexandra aurait voulu. Autrement elle ne serait sûrement pas revenu sur ses pas pour la sauver …... ».

Ces propos, lourds de véracité et de douleurs muettes, calmèrent de suite toute étincelle belligérante. Le Seigneur Aredhel bougea alors, puis très silencieusement, vint aux côtés de l'humaine. A sa gauche, droit et fier comme tout ceux de son peuple, son visage androgyne avait perdu toute trace de douceur. Ne demeurait que les traits fermes et aguerris d'un elfe millénaire, qui en avait que trop vu. Sa voix, bien que délicate, n'en demeura pas moins nette et résolue quand il déclara :

« Sans oublier, mes seigneurs, qu'elle demeure celle qui a réellement mit fin aux jours de notre ennemi ….. ».

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche des plus froide et inattendue. Ahuris, perdus, les seigneurs posèrent sur lui une attention abasourdie, qui exprimaient plus que tous mots, l'atterrement général qui baignait les lieux. Voyant que le doute s'installait déjà sur le visage du roi Eomer; qui ne pouvait logiquement pas attribuer tel acte de bravoure à un être aussi frêle et insignifiant; Legolas vint en renfort avant même que sa seigneurie ouvre la bouche.

« Il dit vrai …. toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui. Mon père a été témoin de la scène … il m'en a vaguement parlé quand ….. mais la voix de Legolas se brisa ».

Non il ne pouvait en dire plus. Sa douleur était encore trop présente. Sans oublier celle de Thranduil, qui lui avait, à mi-mot, expliqué la fin. Le prince sylvestre garderait secrète l'étendue de leur affliction à tous deux. Il n'avait nul besoin d'en faire étalage. Tous savaient, ou soupçonnaient, ce qu'ils enduraient, lui et son roi.

Le regard horrifié de Mathilda ne pouvait se détacher du fin minois de l'elfe à son côté. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sachent, ne voulaient pas qu'ils voient en elle, en plus d'une esclave, une meurtrière. Qu'était-il donc passé par la tête de ce Seigneur pour la mettre ainsi à nu devant ses détracteurs ? Les yeux verts d'Aredhel coulèrent vers elle, et un fin sourire, une subtile esquisse, vint retrousser sa commissure légèrement. Dans ces émeraudes brillantes comme des étoiles, elle y trouva toute la sécurité du monde, sans même se l'expliquer. Une étrange sérénité vint l'envelopper, tandis que contre toute attente, il lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule dans un geste for réconfortant. Sa raison se brouilla quelques secondes, au point qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps, et du lieu où ils se tenaient. Elle entendit vaguement la voix des autres seigneurs s'élever à à peine plus de deux mètres d'elle, pourtant, ils ne paraissaient que murmures au loin. Il n'y avait plus que l'océan verdoyant du regard posé sur elle, qui captait toute l'attention de son âme.

« Ma Dame ? Avez-vous entendu ? Répéta la voix plus ou moins rude du Roi Eomer ».

Les paupières de Mathilda papillonnèrent une seconde, puis cadrant son attention sur le souverain, son silence répondit pour elle. Eomer ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, pensant à juste titre, que les elfes avaient toujours la fâcheuse tendance à brouiller l'esprit des mortelles.

« Nous ne retiendrons aucune charge et aucuns soupçons envers vôtre personne. Il me coûte à le dire, je dois même avouer, que nous ne pouvons qu'être reconnaissant face à votre acte de bravoure, qui nous a, en un sens, sauvés. Qui aurait pu croire que notre salut était à ce point niché dans le creux des mains de deux femmes ! fit-il dans un rictus quelque peu désoeuvré. Ses yeux gris ne véhiculaient pourtant aucune rigueur, juste un dénuement et une tristesse certains. Aurait-il pu décemment avouer qu'Alexandra, malgré ses frasques et ce qu'elle lui inspirait, lui manquerait autant qu'un de ses meilleurs généraux tombés au combat. Quittant le fil de ses pensées, il reprit, le Rohan étant votre patrie d'origine, vous serez naturellement acceptée comme un de mes sujets. Je vous donne par ailleurs ma bénédiction et ma protection. Vous mènerez votre vie librement, sans être obligée de suivre un homme, si c'est le voeu qui vous étreint. J'en fais le serment. Medusel vous ouvre ses portes, et je pourrai même vous trouver une place parmi nos vassaux si vous le souhaitez. Je suis certain que ma soeur, Dame Eowyn, se ferait une joie de vous savoir ainsi à l'abri. J'imagine que vous allez avoir, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à vous raconter …. Vous êtes également conviée aux festivités au château d'or d'Edoras, qui se tiendront dès que tout ceci sera réellement fini. Nous fêterons dignement notre victoire. A présent, laissez-nous ».

Le silence pesa lourdement dès que la voix du souverain s'éteignit. Tant et tant de choses non dites, de chagrins étouffés. Mais Mathilda ne comptait pas rester assez longtemps pour les entendre et en être témoin. Elle avait ses propres enfers à terrasser. Se levant lentement, elle leur tourna le dos, prenant le chemin de la porte, puis se stoppant, elle se tourna de quart; car pas encore assez forte pour se tenir de front; et exprima la gorge serrée :

« Je … je tenais à m'excuser néanmoins devant vous, mes seigneurs … ».

Voyant les interrogations crédules qui lui lançaient, elle continua, sentant tout son être bouillir de honte et d'amertume :

« Je ne lui ai pas fait bon accueil au début. Je la pensais aussi vile qu'eux. Une traitresse de plus … Elle vit de suite que ses mots les heurtèrent rudement, et même Legolas ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de ses serrer, ainsi que ses phalanges sur son poing. Mais j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort. Cruellement tort …. elle ne m'a jamais tout dévoilé. Elle savait restée secrète, mais également, ouverte et si déterminée …. de la haine que j'avais pu avoir en son encontre, est né un réel sentiment d'admiration … et une affection digne de celle que j'aurai pu porter à une soeur. Elle …. sa gorge se serra de plus belle, et ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes. Elle aurait pu partir, suivre son roi, son âme-soeur … et me laisser mourir dans le fracas de roches et de flammes … mais non … son attachement pour moi, sa vaillance, l'on fait revenir. Grâce à elle je suis là aujourd'hui, devant vous … grâce à elle, nous sommes tous là …. je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Roi Eomer, pour être digne de cette chance, et faire honneur à sa mémoire …. ».

Puis, sentant que toutes ses barrières se brisaient inexorablement, elle tourna la tête et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Seules les ouïes elfiques entendirent les pleurs qu'elle laissa dans son sillage tandis qu'elle disparaissait au travers du dédale des tentes.

.

* * *

.

Il était difficile de voir à plus de deux mètres, tant la salle était saturée de fumets en tous genres. Fumées de pipes, de volailles et de cochons de lait rôtis à la broche … tout cela baigné dans une ambiance de joyeuse fête paillarde, agrémenté d'une bière coulant à flots, aussi blonde que les chevelures des Rohirrim qui festoyaient. Ça chantait; ça trinquait, ça gueulait, ça dansait aussi, ou du moins, essayait de danser, après quelques grammes dans le sang, les pas étaient plus lourds, les gestes plus imprécis. Et quand l'un d'entre eux s'étalait, vaincu par l'alcool ou un pas de danse mal exécuté, ça s'esclaffait dans des rires tonitruant, débordant de vie. Ils avaient survécu, s'en étaient sortis, et tout Arda devait le savoir apparemment. Le feu crépitant dans l'immense cheminée, léchait ardemment les viandes et les marmites, tandis que les domestiques s'affairaient à tout va, avec assez peu de temps pour tremper leurs lèvres dans une chopine. Mais la bonne humeur était reine en cette soirée. Même les têtes couronnées présentes, prenaient plaisir à témoigner de cette beuverie gargantuesque. Seuls les elfes étaient bien plus réservés. Le plus taciturne étant sans nul doute Legolas, qui faisait plus acte de présence diplomatique qu'autre chose. Il lui tardait de retrouver ses bois, son père, puis l'Ithilien. Rebâtir ce qui avait été si aisément soufflé. Ses yeux bleu-gris glissèrent sur ce joyeux bazar, puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette gracile de Mathilda. Assise à l'immense table des invités d'honneur, elle semblait très absente. Affreusement aussi peu à sa place que lui à première vue même. Elle dût sentir son attention appuyée car elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il y eut un bref échange muet. Leurs iris trahissaient leur malaise, leur tristesse. Mathilda détourna ses orbes de jais, et piqua négligemment un morceau de viande dans son assiette, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, et laissa retomber dans le plat, avant même de l'avoir goûter. De sombres fantômes troublaient sa vue. L'envie de rien lui laissant un arrière-goût de terre et de cendres, qui n'arrivait pas à se décoller de son âme. Quand elle riva à nouveau son attention sur le prince, celui-ci avait quitté la grande salle. Sans un mot. Elle ne connaissait les elfes que par ce que lui avait montré Maeglin, et autres sbires elfiques sous le joug du Maître. Peu enclin à tant de discrétion et de douceur. Puis, Aredhel, et par la suite les autres ici, lui avaient démontré un tout autre visage, bien loin des figures malfaisantes, que certains contes dépeignaient dans les parties reculées de certaines campagnes. Les elfes, autant révérés que craints, avaient depuis toujours alimenté l'imaginaire humain. Ses pensées la menèrent vers l'ellon brun qui l'avait sauvée et par la suite, protégée malgré elle. Décent, délicat, avec une force brute commune à son peuple quand cela était nécessaire, il avait su implanter en elle un sentiment d'odieuse sécurité. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, comment pouvait-elle à ce point se sentir tranquillisée par un mâle. De n'importe quel peuple soit-il. Elle l'avait croisé, rarement. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots innocents. Un ami avant tout, elle l'avait noté. Affection platonique nourrie par un sentiment de devoir, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. La question qui la taraudait tant, revint. Qui était-il réellement pour Alexandra ? Puis, la vision qu'elle avait eu le matin même, revint la gifler. Ce bellâtre était toujours suivi d'une cohorte de jeune-femmes plus ou moins belles, attendant un signe, un regard de sa part, et Mathilda avait remarqué qu'il en jouait superbement. Ce qui, bien évidemment, lui hérissait le poil. Elle n'aimait pas ces comportements. Ne les avait jamais aimé d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir dans sa vie. Actuellement, une belle blonde, dans les vingts ans, se tenait accrochée à son bras, comme une tique sur la peau d'un chien. Les yeux clairs et brillants de la femme étaient clairement amoureux, mais tout aussi clairement avinés. L'elfe n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de faire cas de ce parasite des plus agréable au regard. En pleine conversation avec un soldat, ils parlaient apparemment de la dernière bataille qui avait vu leur victoire. La musique et le bruit empêchèrent Mathilda d'entendre leur conversation, même si ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Une ombre obscurcit sa vision, et elle leva les yeux pour détailler ce qui faisait ainsi barrage à sa modeste contemplation. La stature massive d'un guerrier à la barbe et aux cheveux tressés la dominait totalement. Il vacillait légèrement, et sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Il tendit une main carrée et calleuse vers elle, et demanda le plus courtoisement qu'il lui était capable d'émettre :

« Voudriez-vous danser madame ? ».

Tout son épiderme se hérissa. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais tout en lui dégageait des aspects qui la tétanisaient et l'horrifiaient à présent. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et son esprit céda un quart de seconde à la panique.

« Non … non merci .. je ne veux pas danser …. bafouilla-t-elle en baissant le regard, devenant rouge de confusion ».

L'homme soupira bruyamment, exhalant des relents d'alcool acide qui la firent grimacer.

« Aller une p'tite danse quoi ! insista-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur le bord de la table ».

Toutes les têtes des seigneurs convergèrent vers l'importun, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« La p'tite dame t'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs mon gaillard ! Et si tu veux finir la soirée sur tes deux jambes, j'te conseille de faire demi-tour ! »

La voix de Gimli s'était élevée, rocailleuse, rude et très sérieuse. Les yeux noisettes du nain étaient aussi durs que ses paroles, et même ivre, l'homme vit le réel danger. Faisant une révérence approximative, il les délaissa, titubant quelque peu en traversant la salle.

La grande table rectangulaire accueillait tout le gratin. Eomer, Gandalf, Celeborn, Haldir, et à présent le fauteuil vide de Legolas, trônait au milieu. Puis après venaient Gimli, le siège vide d'Aredhel, Silfren, Ailein, elle-même et d'autres personnes; des généraux sans doute, que Mathilda avait à peine croisé depuis son arrivée au Rohan. Elle sentit la main chaude et réconfortante d'Ailein se poser sur la sienne, et la semi elfe déclara :

« Je sais qu'il est trop tôt Mathilda. Mais il faudra bien, à un moment ou un autre, que tu te donnes le droit de vivre …. »

Trop tôt en effet. Cela faisait à peine plus de deux mois qu'elle essayait de reprendre une vie normale. Loin de l'obscurité, l'enfermement, l'avilissement. Parfois, il lui semblait même encore traîner ses chaînes derrière elle. Leur tintement omniprésent se parant de ricanements sournois qui ne cesser de la ronger. Pourtant elle faisait des efforts, des progrès même. Au moins, elle pouvait marcher à ciel ouvert sans avoir l'angoisse permanente que quelque chose aller lui tomber dessus sans crier gare. Elle vivait avec Ailein et Silfren depuis de longues semaines à présent, ne voyaient-ils pas tout le chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru ? Fallait-il qu'ils lui en demandent plus encore ?! Une étrange colère vint la saisir, et la voix sèche elle rétorqua, de plus en plus mal à l'aise en ces lieux :

« Peut-être, mais j'aimerai qu'on me laisse le droit d'en décider seule ! »

La claustrophobie dont elle était atteinte commença à faire des siennes. L'agoraphobie également. Les deux donnaient parfois un mélange puissant, qui, de rares fois, finissait par totalement la paralyser et lui provoquer des crises d'angoisse terrifiante. Elle retira sa main de sous le couvert protecteur qui lui offrait celle d'Ailein, puis se perdit en buvant un verre de bière de façon trop rapide pour être naturelle. Si elle ne se sentait pas ainsi obligée de rester, elle ne serait même pas venue à cette fête, qu'elle trouvait au final, fortement déplacée. Ailein se leva, et se penchant vers Silfren, elle l'embrassa et s'exclama joviale :

« Et bien moi je vais me dégourdir les jambes! J'ai eu mon lot de sang, de viscères et de plaies à recoudre ! Je vais me changer les idées ! Tu me surveilles mon Rohirrim ?!

\- Mais oui …. répondit Silfren tout sourire, lui faisant un superbe clin d'oeil ».

Il ne pouvait pas encore danser. Loin de là même. Il se déplaçait tout juste avec des béquilles inconfortables, et il lui était difficile de tenir de longues distances. Néanmoins, sa joie de vivre était bel et bien là, nichée dans le creux de ses prunelles sombres. Embrasées par l'amour total et inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour la femme aux cheveux de flammes qui faisait actuellement des prouesses d'agilité et de souplesse sur la piste de danse. Un instant, un bref instant, Mathilda ressentit une vile piqûre lui mordre le coeur. Une infime jalousie certes, mais surtout, de profonds regrets, d'infâmes souvenirs, qui vinrent la labourer. Elle se souvint d'une autre fête, d'un autre lieu, si lointains l'un et l'autre, qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un doux rêve. Une bousculade un peu appuyée la fit sortir de ses songes éveillés, et Silfren fit d'un ton très amical :

« Tu as l'air bien songeur mon amie. Les réjouissances n'ont pas l'air à ton goût ….

\- En effet, je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse honorer sa mémoire ainsi …. »

Pas besoin de mentionner son prénom, Silfren savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Le souvenir de son amie vint le gifler assez violemment en cet instant. Une légère culpabilité venant l'animer. Puis, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux noirs couvrirent la foule en liesse, et il déclara :

« Non, c'est au contraire bien à propos. Je l'ai assez connue pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la pleure, qu'on se lamente …. elle était la première à savoir lever le coude, et à ne pas bouder les simples plaisirs de la vie …. tu l'aurais connu en ces jours fastueux ! Elle t'aurait fait sourire et rire, sans nul doute …. Une vraie tempête qui bousculait tout sur son passage ….. Il fit une pause, et son regard se voilà de nostalgie. Sentant la morosité le prendre, il continua plus enjoué, et c'est pour cela que tant l'appréciaient ! Mathilda ?! Peux-tu s'il te plaît aller remplir ma chopine ? Je crains que nos servants se soient perdus dans la foule depuis bien longtemps … demanda-t-il en sautant sciemment du coq à l'âne.

\- Oui, bien sûr Sifren, avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle franchement et avec un beau sourire ».

Oui, faire les tâches quotidiennes, servir et être agréable à ses amis, voilà qui la rendait heureuse. Elle oscillait souvent entre joie et dépression. Heureuse de sa liberté, mais consciente qu'elle ne savait plus faire autre chose que servir sans pouvoir prendre de réelle décision. Des années d'esclavage, avait abîmé ce qu'elle avait été. Profondément mutilé même. Elle apprenait à se reconstruire progressivement. Chaque jour lui faisant faire un pas de plus vers son intégrité passée. Ramassant les chopes entre ses doigts fins qui avaient repris une certaine vigueur avec le temps, elle louvoya facilement entre les danseurs et autres fêtards, puis s'approcha des fûts de bière disposés en rang d'oignon sur une des grandes tables ceignant les murs. Elle s'apprêta à sortir le bouchon en liège pour faire couler le liquide, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa vigoureusement le bras. Elle poussa un hurlement strident qui se perdit dans le brouhahas de la pièce, et prise d'une odieuse panique quand elle vit l'homme qui l'avait accosté, elle hurla « Lâchez-moi ! ». La poigne de l'ivrogne se raffermit, et avançant son visage rubicond sous ses poils de face à peine peignés à présent, il grogna :

« Je me suis battu pour sauver tes miches ma belle ! J'ai droit à quelques compensations ! »

Bien évidemment qu'il s'était battu, comme tous les Rohirrim, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se conduire en parfait imbécile. Mathilda faillit perdre connaissance sous l'afflux de peur qui lui tétanisa les muscles, et même les poumons. Son corps transi ne voulait plus réagir. Mais à l'effroi succéda une colère sans nom. Non ! Plus jamais on n'obtiendrait d'elle ce qu'elle refusait de donner. Qui plus est en usant de force. Elle se battrait si il le fallait. Même si elle le savait, elle n'avait nulle compétence en cela.

Honnêtement, elle ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il se passa, car tout alla très très vite. Elle tira sur son bras pour se dégager. Voyant que l'autre la maintenait à lui faire très mal, elle se mit à vagir, donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme, puis les chopes toujours en main, elle les lui fracassa sur le visage en une volée puissante. Tout son corps était possédé par la fureur et l'angoisse, tout comme quand elle avait tué Seth. Son assaillant lâcha son poignet, et elle crut qu'elle avait gagné sa tranquillité. Cependant la gifle puissante qu'elle reçut la placarda au sol, la sonnant à moitié. Elle aperçut l'ombre de l'homme se pencher au-dessus d'elle en l'insultant sans vergogne, et elle essaya de trouver une échappatoire d'un regard perdu, face à cette forêt de jambes qui lui faisait barrage à présent. Puis, l'ombre se dégagea, un cri rauque s'éleva, et l'homme vaincu s'affaissa à genoux à côté d'elle. Le dominant de sa taille, Aredhel l'avait agrippé par sa blonde chevelure, et de sa force surhumaine il le tenait en respect. Mathilda vit rapidement le rouge du sang perler sur le bord des lèvres du Rohirrim, et il se tenait le bras qui bleuissait déjà.

« Présente tes excuses pourceau ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on doit traiter une dame ! »

Voyant qu'il rechignait à s'exécuter, Aredhel accentua la pression sur le cuir chevelu, prêt à le scalper au besoin à mains nues. L'homme grogna de plus belle, sifflant un chapelet de jurons entre ses dents, puis braquant son regard sur elle, il dégoisa :

« Pardon Ma Dame …. veuillez excuser mon comportement ….

\- Et bien voilà ! C'était pas compliqué ! Lâcha Aredhel une pointe de malice nichée dans ses orbes verdoyantes. A présent file, et ne t'avise pas de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, cette femme est sous ma protection ! ».

Mathilda braqua sur lui un regard totalement ahuri face à ces six mots, et elle vit à peine l'homme disparaître de son espace proche. Toute son attention était braquée sur lui. Seulement lui. Qui, elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, venait encore une fois la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et elle attrapa ses phalanges, tremblante. Le choc avait été rude, et elle avait du mal à garder contenance. Une fois debout, elle se laissa guider, sans plus trouver la force de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, la chaleur divine qui s'extirpait de ces doigts vigoureux, était un baume pour son âme meurtrie. Elle resserra l'étreinte sans même sans apercevoir. Ce n'est que quand la fraîcheur de la nuit vint l'envelopper, qu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient dehors. Le château avait de larges terrasses en bois qu'il était fortement agréable de fouler. Surtout quand l'ambiance devenait à ce point suffocante à l'intérieur.

Mathilda pointa son visage brûlant vers le ciel, et inspira l'air nocturne à plein poumons. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, afin de calmer le feu qui la dévorait. Ses doigts se séparèrent de son accompagnateur, puis, venant près du garde-corps; un linéaire en bois légèrement ondulé; elle s'agrippa dessus, et serra le rondin comme si cette pression allait pouvoir évacuer toute sa rancoeur. Rage contre les hommes, rage contre la Vie, rage contre elle-même, qui n'arrivait à trouver totalement son exutoire. Des larmes acides lui brûlaient la cornée, et essayant d'être le plus brave possible, elle les refoula. Peine perdue.

« Faut-il à ce point que le monde des hommes soit baigné par la folie …. n'y a-t-il pas en cette terre, un lieu où la violence n'aurait pas de prise ? »

Sa voix s'éleva, fébrile. Un murmure ondulant dans la brise nocturne. Elle défit ses tresses et sa coiffure à la va-vite, se créant des noeuds et rendant ses cheveux d'habitude si lisses quelque peu hirsutes. Tout en elle ce soit la dégoûtait. Cette robe si soignée qui lui donnait des airs qui ne lui convenaient pas. Cette coiffure digne d'une Dame. Cette allure impeccable que l'on donnait d'ordinaire aux nobles. Elle n'était pas de haute naissance, n'avais jamais côtoyé les cours. Pire, les dernières années qui avaient fait sa vie étaient aux antipodes de tout ceci. Rien en elle n'était sain et pur. Bien au contraire. Cette souillure immonde qui avait entaché son âme, ne disparaîtrait sûrement jamais. Ses oreilles humaines ne lui permirent pas d'entendre l'elfe se déplacer derrière elle. Le profil d'Aredhel se détacha dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairée par les torches dardant leurs feux dorés. Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'horizon. Les lumières flamboyantes des astres nocturnes ayant un effet quasi hypnotique sur lui. Puis après de longues secondes muettes, il déclara en réponse :

« Le monde des Hommes est hélas épargné de paix. Tout y est cruel, rude, et souvent horrible …. mais, croyez-moi Mathilda, en cette longue vie qu'est la mienne, j'ai vu aussi la grandeur dont les Hommes sont capables. L'amour aussi qu'ils donnent parfois sans retenu, pour leur famille, leurs amis, leurs compagnons …. Mathilda l'entendit soupirer légèrement. Par exemple, vous êtes une de ces personnes, qui force le respect des elfes …. »

Mathilda braqua sur lui des yeux profondément surpris, voir choqués, à cet aveu. Elle eut un rictus à la fois nerveux et désoeuvré. Joignant ses mains sur le bois lisse, elle fixa son attention sur ses doigts scellés, et répondit dans un souffle :

« Je n'ai rien qui vaille ce genre de respect Seigneur … vous savez ce qu'il en est, où vous m'avez trouvée, et comment …. Je .. je n'ai pas besoin de vous dépeindre ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, je me trompe ? »

Elle vit Aredhel secouer légèrement la tête dans les pénombres ambiantes, et elle devina, plus qu'elle ne vit réellement, toute la mansuétude qu'il avait à son égard. Ha non ! Tout sauf de la pitié ! Elle ne le supporterait pas. Quelque chose remua en elle, une flamme, un orgueil pas totalement mort, qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à présent.

« Ne me faites pas la grâce d'un tel apitoiement ! Je ne le mérite pas ! J'aurai dû être plus forte ! J'aurai dû me défendre, me battre, ou … ou m'ôter la vie ! Je n'en ai eu ni la force, ni le courage ! »

Vivement Aredhel se tourna réellement face à elle, et fronçant ses gracieux sourcils, il grogna légèrement en rétorquant :

« Nul n'a le droit de se juger aussi sévèrement ! Vous avez eu bien plus de courage que beaucoup d'hommes que j'ai croisé dans mon existence ! Je ne saurai vous entendre vous admonester de la sorte, alors que vous avez traversé un des pires enfers qui soient ! »

La vigueur de sa voix la stoppa, pire, la bloqua. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, ni même faire un geste en ce sens. Tout ceci la dépassait, elle ne le comprenait pas.

« Alexandra n'aurait pas donné sa vie pour une mauvaise personne … elle a vu en vous, ce que moi je vois actuellement …. et je la comprends. Même si je l'ai maudit d'avoir pris telle décision en cet instant … je savais où elle allait … je savais ce qui l'attendait en haut de cette obscure forteresse …. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Une infime fêlure, que Mathilda décela. Enfin, elle lui fit front, et leva le visage vers le sien pour voir totalement son faciès quasi androgyne. Sa beauté presque irréelle la bouscula encore une fois. Par les dieux que les elfes savaient être des entités troublantes par moment. Etrangement, la mince rancune qui l'avait habité en le voyant badiner si ouvertement avec les jeunes-femmes d'Edoras le jour-même, s'envola comme un sinistre cauchemar vaincu par l'aurore.

« Vous teniez à elle ….. fit-elle presque bêtement, mettant en avant une chose si évidente en cet instant.

\- Oui … il serait long de tout vous expliquer en cette soirée …. et je n'ai pas envie d'attrister votre coeur de peines qui me sont propres …. ».

Contre toute attente, Aredhel sentit la main fraîche de Mathilda se poser sur celle qu'il avait encore de posées sur le parapet, et il put déceler dans ses iris magnétiques, la réelle compassion qui l'étreignait en cet instant. La même qu'elle avait déjà eu en s'occupant d'Alexandra dans ces ténèbres qui avaient accompagné la fin de son existence.

« Je n'ai pas de choses plus importantes à faire en ces heures, seigneur Aredhel. Si vous voulez m'en faire part, j'en serais heureuse. J'ai envie de savoir qui elle était. Ce qu'elle a fait avant de mourir. Ce qui l'a réellement conduit à prendre ces folles décisions …. elle m'a que peu parlé de son passé … des affinités qu'elle avait avec les elfes … j'aimerai savoir … j'aimerai comprendre …. »

Une étincelle de bonheur fugace brasilla dans les émeraudes du regard de l'ellon en face d'elle, puis, presque comme un enfant sur le point de lui dévoiler son plus grand secret, il lui prit la main, et la tira à sa suite en s'exclamant « Alors venez, je vais tout vous dire ! Qui elle fût pour moi … et ce .. à deux reprises ! ». Ces mots énigmatiques froissèrent les sourcils fins de l'humaine un quart de seconde, puis elle se laissa guider docilement. Il la mena à l'écart, sur des escaliers désert, où Edoras et la plaine du Rohan s'étendaient à leur pieds. C'est ainsi qu'Aredhel lui dévoila tout. Idhril, sa réincarnation en une humaine des plus étonnante venant d'un autre monde. Et les heures passèrent, frissonnantes dans la nuit. Bercé par une chaleureuse atmosphère liant l'intime et une singulière découverte.

Mathilda buvait littéralement les paroles de l'elfe. Fascinée par tout ce qu'il lui dévoilait. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu rester amie avec une femme telle qu'Alexandra. Une très bonne amie même. Et son respect et son attachement pour elle, s'amplifièrent d'autant. Aredhel avait en plus pour lui d'être un excellent conteur, et sa voix suave habillait les syllabes de notes charmantes. Sa facétie naturelle fit sourire par de nombreuses reprises, la magnifique femme qui reprenait peu à peu vie à son côté. Celle qu'elle fût, reprenait un peu plus essor en son sein, ravivant son éclat initial. Mathilda comprit également que l'esprit volage de l'ellon qui se tenait si proche d'elle en cette heure tardive, était en un sens fait pour amoindrir les froids qui le hantaient. Elle n'osa pas lui en parler, après tout ils commençaient à peine à faire réellement connaissance. Puis, quand il eut fini, c'est elle qui vint naturellement à se confier à lui. Encore un peu chamboulée par tout ce qu'il venait de lui dévoiler, elle exprima avec une étrange nostalgie :

« J'ai de suite vu qu'Alexandra n'était pas un être banal. Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, mais au-delà de ce que j'avais pris pour de la folie, voire de la sottise en premier lieu de s'être ainsi mise dans le pétrin alors qu'elle avait un époux; et pas des moindre; j'ai su en croisant son regard, qu'un feu des plus inhabituel brûlait en elle …. est-ce pour cela que Seth la respectait tant ? Et qu'au final il n'a jamais pris d'elle ce qu'il aurait pu. Qu'il s'était, à son niveau, pris d'affection pour elle ? »

Ces questions demeurèrent sans réponse, Aredhel ne sachant pas quoi avancer. C'était un sujet tellement délicat. Il vit les mains de Mathilda se contracter légèrement sur les tissus de sa robe, et il remarqua que ses lèvres frémissaient légèrement. Tristesse évidente, mais pas que. Un lourd secret voulait s'extirper de derrières ces lèvres charnues appelant aux baisers.

« Je … au final avec un certain recul, je me dis que j'ai eu plus de chance que certaines d'entre nous. Seth, ce monstre ignoble qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain à bien y réfléchir, a veillé sur moi. Vous ne le savez pas seigneur Aredhel, mais j'ai été mariée ….. ».

Mathilda releva le menton et plongea son regard dans l'encre de la nuit. Elle ferma les paupières et inspira longuement.

« C'était par une belle nuit d'été comme celle-ci que nous avons fêté nos noces. Nous n'étions pas riches. Respectivement fils et fille de paysans. Même si, la fortune de mon père nous plaçait un cran un-dessus des autres villageois. Je qualifierai même ça de modeste bourgeoisie. Nous habitions à l'extrême Ouest du Rohan. Presque à la limite de l'Arnor. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir accès à une certaine éducation, et l'élevage de chevaux de mon père, m'a permis d'apprendre les bases de la médecine. Nous étions heureux ….. mariés depuis deux ans, nous projetions d'avoir enfin des enfants qui tardaient à venir. Puis …. ils sont arrivés …. Le feu a tout dévoré. Les cris, les pleurs, le vacarme assourdissant de leurs troupes sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de ce lieu qui fut « chez moi » …. j'ai été faite captive, et ma beauté n'a pas échappé à Seth. Il m'a dès-lors choisie. Mes apprentissages succincts de guérisseuse m'ont donné un avantage sur d'autres également ….. avec le temps, ils ont fini par me briser ….. »

Elle fit une pause. Luttant contre l'envie de hurler comme un animal blessé à mort. Se débattant entre rage et désespoir. Aredhel, plus que touché par ses révélations, se sentit encore plus en proie à cette affection qu'il nourrissait en son égard. Il la laissa prendre son temps pour continuer.

« J'ai souvent songé à la mort ... A m'ôter purement et simplement la vie. Mais j'avais toujours cet espoir vicieux qui me tordait les entrailles, et m'empêchait de le faire. Puis … elle est arrivée …. m'a parlé … et là j'ai compris que dans le fond, c'était elle que j'attendais. Qu'elle serait peut-être ma chance de m'extirper de ce cloaque vicié où ma raison s'étiolait peu à peu ….. et que j'aurai ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de pouvoir continuer à vire … de … de refaire ma vie même ... ».

Ses larmes avaient roulées malgré elle. Sous la lueur ténue des étoiles, l'elfe les vit. Son coeur se serra, et son âme lui hurla de faire un pas vers elle. Lentement, il passa un bras protecteur autours des frêles épaules de l'humaine à son côté gauche, puis il les lui enserra tendrement. Elle se laissa guider, comme à bout de toutes résistances. Elle posa timidement sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ellon qui la prenait sous sa coupe, et se laissa aller. Les mots se turent, comme autant de futilités balayées par une aube nouvelle. Aredhel lui embrassa le sommet du crâne dans un geste fraternel, et murmura :

« Même si ils sont tristes, je suis heureux que tous ces évènements soient survenus … ils m'auront permis de vous rencontrer …. Tilda …. ».

.

* * *

.

Les murs lisses reflétaient le crépuscule comme des toiles d'airain tendues vers le ciel. Offrandes offertes aux dieux, qui de quelque part, devaient mirer tout ceci, avec une tendresse mystique, qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible. Mathilda soupira. Longuement. A l'extrémité Est de la flèche blanche, ses yeux faisaient des vas et viens entre les montagnes couvertes de cet or flamboyant qui étreignait toute cette fin de journée; la ville en contre-bas, et quelques fois, le palais majestueux qui se dressait derrière elle. Colosse vêtu de cuivre avant de sombrer dans l'argent de la nuit, dont le ventre creux abritait les convives, les musiciens et autres saltimbanques, tandis que la liesse s'élevait de partout. Le mois d'Août touchait à sa fin. Il en avait fallu du temps pour soigner les blesser, déplacer les camps, et comme par une inverse proportionnelles, toute l'agitation qu'avait alimenté ces festivités en amont, avait tout précipité. De moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait ressenti. A peine capable de s'accoutumer à un endroit, que déjà on l'avait glissée dans un sillage qui la dépassait totalement. Minas Tirith, la capitale d'albâtre et d'onyx, dont les portes béantes lui avaient fait l'impression de s'engouffrer par plusieurs fois dans la bouche d'un monstre. Elle en aurait sûrement souri si elle avait su que par de nombreuses fois, Alexandra avait pu penser la même chose. L'ancienne fille du Rohan se sentait embarquée sur un bateau ivre, incapable de tenir en place. Incapable d'accéder à une rive stable et rassurante. Ailein, Silfren, et même des Seigneurs tels que Gimli et le Roi Eomer la traitaient avec un respect qui lui échappait. Peut-être qu'ils ne voyaient en elle, que la main qui avait fini par mettre un terme à l'existence de leur ennemi. Pourtant, quelle tristesse dans le fond. Quelle accablante insignifiance, si on y réfléchissait bien, que l'usage d'un instinct de survie. Tout aussi dénué de courage et d'honneur que pourrait faire don un chien roué de coup. Montrant les crocs et mordant qu'en ultime recours. La brise pourtant tiède la fit frissonner. Remontant les remparts chargée de fragrances diverses, elle lui lécha le visage, les cheveux. La douce allégresse n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Quelque chose de froid, de résolument polaire, nichait en son sein. L'absence du Seigneur Aredhel à ses côtés en était-elle la cause ? Elle ne saurait le dire. L'ellon avait rejoint son roi et son prince dès qu'il les avait retrouvé en ces lieux. Elle ne le voyait plus que brièvement. Ombre longiligne embrassant les coursives et les allées de son pas ample et discret. De rares fois ils s'étaient vus, par l'intermédiaire de protocoles usants, rébarbatifs, dont elle se demandait résolument pourquoi elle devait à ce point y être présente. Peut-être parce que tous voyaient en elle le dernier lien direct avec leur amie disparue. Place peu enviable, et au final, carrément malsaine, c'était-elle dit souvent. Autre soupir, plus bref, quand ses yeux noirs couvrirent le soleil qui plongeait à présent dans les soies nocturnes. L'amertume se fit sur son visage quand elle se détourna du spectacle grandiose des Plaines du Pélennor, ceintes de ces hautes montagnes, et qui se perdaient dans le vaste horizon. La statue d'Alexandra trônait à présent dans les jardins du palais. En y réfléchissant plus profondément, elle avait compris, en voyant l'imposante figure minérale, ce qu'Ailein avait voulu lui dire quand elle avait mis en avant la place des femmes dans leurs peuples. Combien d'entre elles avaient un mémorial à leur effigie ? Aucune. Du moins, à sa connaissance. Elle frissonna. Les ombres de la nuit la mettaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise. La peur primaire du noir revenant, galopante, tandis que ces années vivant recluse et loin de la lumière avaient instauré chez elle, une angoisse poignante, qui ne la quittait plus. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de la statue. Comme si la silhouette, même de pierre, de son amie, pouvait la protéger.

« C'est une belle représentation vous ne pensez pas ? »

Mathilda sursauta. Un frisson d'effroi tout instinctif la mordant. Mais elle se calma bien vite quand son cerveau reconnu la voix. Toujours aussi fine, chantante, délectable. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Elle ne l'entendait jamais quand il venait vers elle ainsi. Un chat ne pourrait être plus discret. Elle se racla la gorge brièvement, essayant de chasser la gêne qui l'étreignait.

« Oui. Le sculpteur a été très inspiré. L'on pourrait croire qu'il l'a côtoyé longtemps pour qu'il garde en mémoire ses traits aussi fidèlement ».

Dans les lueurs mourantes du jour, elle vit le faible sourire qui lui offrit. Dessiné par la nostalgie, et une certaine satisfaction. Son naturel joueur revint au galop, et il s'exclama désinvolte :

« Ho pour ça il a eut tout le loisir de travailler le sujet ! ….. C'est moi qui ai dessiné les planches pour qu'il construise son oeuvre ! »

La bouche de Mathilda formula un « Ho » muet, et étrangement, se sentie réellement impressionnée par tout cela. Bien évidemment, cela était presque for malvenu, tant il était évident que pour un elfe c'était même banal. Mais sa nature humaine ne put que s'en émerveiller. Aredhel posa une main tendre sur le marbre blanc, puis, laissant glisser ses doigts sur la pierre encore chaude des ardeurs de la journée estivale, il continua la voix plus grave :

« Je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite … à la hauteur de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ….

\- Vous l'aimiez … avança Mathilda, une drôle de boule dans la gorge lui comprimant le larynx à ces quelques mots.

\- Oui ! Fit-il alors plus enjoué, en décollant ses phalanges de l'oeuvre, et toisant l'humaine devant lui avec bienveillance. Idhril était une cousine des plus atypique, et Alexandra une amie qui l'était tout autant. J'ai aimé les deux. De cet amour fraternel et dévoué qu'elles méritaient tant …

\- Elles ont alors eu bien de la chance …. murmura Mathilda qui pensa tout haut.

\- Vraiment ? Fit alors Aredhel dont les yeux verts brillèrent d'une malice presque infantile ».

Comprenant son erreur, Mathilda se raidit, et déviant son attention de l'elfe avant que ses pommettes ne se colorent de trop; même dans la nuit; elle changea de sujet en l'admonestant presque :

« Et bien ? Que sont devenues vos courtisanes du jour ? Je pensais que vous seriez accompagné ce soir ? Les filles du Gondor et du Rohan vous trouvent réellement à leur goût semble-t-il ! Ne me dites pas que vous leur avez fait faux bond et que vous les laissez se dépérir en espérant votre présence !

\- Ho que vous voilà bien taquine en cette soirée Mathilda ! Ria Aredhel un instant. Je soupçonne une pointe de facétieuse médisance dans vos propos !

\- Il se pourrait en effet qu'elle y soit. Je ne saurai cautionner de telles badineries, qui entraînent bien souvent l'honneur de ces jeunes femmes et jeunes filles ! »

La phrase avait pris des tournures un peu cinglantes. La voix de Mathilda s'était raffermie, et il vit sans peine les reproches cuisants qu'elle lui faisait. Aredhel haussa les épaules, et nonchalamment, laissa choir son épaule gauche sur la statue. Croisant les bras et les jambes de façon décontractée, il exécuta une drôle de mimique, et déclara mi sérieux, mi amusé :

« Je ne les force pas à rejoindre ma couche, ni mes jeux ! Elles sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent !

\- Vous offrant ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour elle ! Si vous n'y voyez qu'un jeu ! C'est peut-être bien différent pour elles ! Nombre de ces femmes espèrent sûrement plus à la clé !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de leurs sottes espérances ! Et je suis encore moins leur garde fou ! Mathilda …. Il soupira un peu, et continua, braquant résolument son regard verdoyant dans le sien, vous n'y voyez que mal. Mais rassurez-vous, tout est bien établi entre elles et moi. Vous ne voyez en mon comportement que vacuité des sentiments. Roublardise à leur égard, mais c'est bien autre chose. Parfois, je leur offre seulement du rêve. Une douceur que l'être humain ne peut leur accorder … les Hommes et les Elfes diffèrent sur de nombreux points …

\- Ho pas autant que vous le pensez ! s'écria presque Mathilda sentant l'indignation lui monter aux joues. J'ai vu ce que « les soit-disant elfes si parfaits », peuvent faire! Et ça n'est pas au-dessus des Hommes ! Loin de là ! Où alors si ! Ils sont encore plus cruels qu'ils peuvent être bons ! Plus infâmes qu'ils peuvent être honorables ! »

Elle lut dans le regard de l'ellon qu'elle venait de le blesser. Il savait très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion, et être comparé à ce monstre qu'avait été Maeglin, n'était certes pas bienvenu. Le visage androgyne d'Aredhel se ferma. Elle revit le faciès du guerrier millénaire, et non plus celui de l'elfe insouciant et bon vivant qu'elle connaissait. Il se raidit, et se redressant, il la regarda durement.

« Si c'est en effet, tout ce que je vous inspire, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Ainsi est-ce donc tout le crédit que vous me portez ?! Après ce que j'ai pu faire pour vous !».

Le ton était sec. Cassant. Elle le reçut comme un coup entre les côtes. Elle s'était emportée, et ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Il se retira de quelques pas, et s'inclinant de façon presque martiale devant elle, il finit par dire :

« Je pense que vous pourrez à présent suivre une vie digne, et bonne. Je vous souhaite de vivre longtemps, et d'être bénie d'une grande prospérité. J'ai honoré ma dette. Je sais à présent que vous ne risquez plus rien. Alexandra en serait heureuse …... et moi aussi ... ».

Ces trois mots restèrent en suspens dans la nuit naissante, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour reprendre le chemin du palais.

« Je suis désolée ! »

L'exclamation avait jaillie seule. Comme possédée par une vie propre. Mathilda se plaqua la main sur la bouche, réellement surprise par la vigueur de sa réaction. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des milliers de papillons s'envoler dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers elle. Revenant sur ses pas, il lui offrit un intime sourire, tel, qu'elle en perdit ses moyens. Puis, la lumière se faisant dans la brume opaque des ses violentes tergiversations, elle bredouilla presque pitoyablement :

« Je …. je voulais savoir …... Elle fit une pause, et le temps sembla s'allonger interminablement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené jusqu'à moi en cette soirée ? Les festivités ne sont-elles pas à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

\- Sans vous, elles perdent de leur saveur, Mathilda. Cet aveu la faucha, et ce qui vint après, fini de l'achever. Je vais repartir dans le Nord. Le Roi Thranduil regagne son royaume, et moi, mon fief. Je voulais vous demander, si vous n'avez pas d'autres projets bien évidemment …. si …. vous ne vouliez pas m'accompagner ? Je sais vos talents de guérisseuse, je sais également les talents de votre père pour l'élevage, j'aimerai que vous me permettiez de vous offrir un gîte, mais aussi un travail ….. ».

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Mathilda ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle ? Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il veillerait sur elle comme un amant pourrait le faire ? Un époux …? Elle secoua la tête. Fébrile, elle essaya de démêler le sac de noeuds qui prenait place dans ses pensées et son coeur, puis, sans même en comprendre tout le sens, elle balbutia un « Oui …. oui Seigneur Aredhel … je vous suivrai ….. ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre cela ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Ni même ne se rappellerait de ce qui motiva sa réponse réellement. Tout ce qu'elle imprima, et qui resterait à jamais gravé en elle, c'est cette main à la fois tendre et chaude, qui vint lui effleurer le fil de la mâchoire, pour prendre une mèche de cheveu, et la lui caler derrière l'oreille. Puis, plus enivrant encore, l'odeur fleurie qui emprisonna l'atmosphère dans des notes subtiles de réconfort et d'abandon, tandis que l'effleurement des lèvres sur les siennes, vinrent à briser la réalité autours d'elle, pour la laisser sombrer dans une intolérable félicité.

.

* * *

.

Loin du compte. Voilà ce qu'il en était. Quand ils étaient arrivés, les lieux désertés et en ruines, n'étaient plus que les vestiges d'un passé florissant. Même si les maisons de maître et autres dépendances portaient encore le luxe propre aux factures elfiques, nul n'étaient dupe. Le travail serait long et harassant. Après un hiver plus ou moins douillet, abrités par le couvert de la cité excavée qui reprenait peu à peu vie, Aredhel et Mathilda avaient pris congés du Souverain de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil avait laissé à l'humaine un étrange sentiment, où la crainte et la mansuétude ne cessaient de se battre en elle, quand elle avait pu le croiser. Nul doute possible sur le déchirement que lui avait causé la perte de son âme soeur. Et Mathilda s'était longuement interrogée sur le lien qui les unissait elle, et son étrange ellon. Personne ne pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient réellement liés, car rien à part quelques entrevues, ne trahissait quoi que ce soit de leur liaison. Et pour cause, ils ne faisaient que se faire la cour, dans un étrange jeu de séduction qui semblait sans fin. Des effleurements du bout des doigts, de quelques centimètres de leurs bras, de leurs épaules mêmes, pouvaient témoigner de leur rapprochement, mais mis à part le baiser à Minas Tirith, et quelques autres disséminés ci et là au détour d'une coursive ou d'un jardin, aucun acte ne pouvait attesté de quelque chose de plus intime. Le fait était que, rien en effet, ne s'était plus sérieusement produit. Aredhel avait vite compris que si il avait été de nature que trop pressante, la belle se serait vite envolée vers d'autres cieux. Sa gracieuse envergure embrasserait l'espace pour s'éloigner à jamais des elfes. De lui. Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, Aredhel en était venu à se faire cet aveu insupportable qu'elle lui apportait une stabilité qu'il avait que rarement connue dans sa longue existence. Son passé, sa nature mortelle bien plus grave que celle des elfes par instant, lui avait inculqué une certaine pérennité. Une constance réellement dramatique des actes du quotidien, des échanges, de la vie qui s'écoule, et irrévocablement qui viendrait à la quitter un jour. Lui révélant que tout avait son importance. Chacun de ses rires, chacune de ses paroles, de ses respirations. De la joie qu'il avait de la retrouver au détour d'un couloir, d'un vestibule, ou encore comme aujourd'hui, là qu'elle peinait à placer une table dans l'immense pièce pleine de poussière et de cendres où elle évoluait. Elle se plaignait rarement. Avec ce qu'elle avait traversé cela aurait été surprenant. Souvent il l'entendait remercier les Valar de lui avoir envoyé Alexandra, et par extension, lui-même. Chaque fois la même puissante tristesse l'étreignait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé. Sans oublier cette question qui présentement le hantait « Qu'allaient-ils devenir tous les deux ? ». Il savait qu'il la retenait plus ou moins à ses côtés par plaisir égoïste, même si il savait son amitié pleinement acquise. Mais il savait aussi que Mathilda, bien que sage, l'avait suivie en partie à cause de son charme surnaturel, et peut-être, un besoin inconscient de trouver refuge auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait la protéger au besoin. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait à maintes reprises ? Son ombre se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte, il eut un pincement au coeur quand il la vit sursauter malgré elle quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil. Quand il entendit son palpitant s'emballer quelques secondes, submergé de crainte, tandis que des fantômes déplaisants déboulaient sans crier gare. Piétinant cette précaire sérénité qu'elle gagnait à connaître. Elle avait revêtu des braies en cuirs, et une chemise de lin simple. Ces accoutrements de garçon dissimulaient tant bien que mal sa féminité. Mais il faudrait être aveugle pour passer outre la rondeur de ses chairs tendres, les gracieuses courbes de son anatomies si harmonieuse. Ses cheveux attachés à la hâte s'extirpaient d'un chignon sur le point de rendre l'âme, tandis que des mèches ne cessaient de s'en extraire comme le plumage hirsute d'un oiseau s'ébrouant. Son visage en forme de coeur était maculé de traces noires, parfois striées de lignes claires, là où des gouttes de sueur avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin. Ses cils noirs s'entrouvraient sur les abîmes mystérieux et envoûtants de son regard magnétique, et Aredhel sut en cet instant, qu'il ne la regardait plus du tout comme une simple amie. Quelque chose en lui frémissait. Tremblotait. S'étirait et transperçait peu à peu toute la retenue que sa condition exigeait. Mathilda posa ses poings sur ses hanches, et soupirant bruyamment, elle grommela :

« Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi éprouvant je vous aurai laissé revenir ici tout seul ! »

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sincère; et cela lui esquissa un sourire radieux. L'humaine finit par porter les mains à ses cheveux de jais, et défaisant pour de bon ce qui les retenait. Le drapé soyeux de sa chevelure, malgré la poussière blanchâtre qui la maculait par endroit, s'étala sur sa chemise sale. La couvrant comme une aile obscure. Déjà ses doigts s'agitaient pour les discipliner à nouveau, et il s'avança tout en disant gaiement :

« Je suis certain que ce défi vous plaît ! Ne soyez pas si bougon. Je trouve que vous avez fait un travail remarquable !

\- Si vos gens daignaient m'accorder un peu plus d'aide j'irai bien plus vite ! Lâcha-t-elle, là oui, passablement énervée ».

Aredhel grimaça légèrement. Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. La venue d'une humaine dans ces terres pleinement elfiques, n'était pas forcément vu d'un bon oeil par tous. Ô bien évidemment nul ne lui porterait querelle ou ombrage, il y avait bien assez de travail pour occuper les esprits, aussi belliqueux soient-ils. Et puis, Aredhel connaissait la plupart des elfes qui l'avaient accompagné, ils feraient tout, même en rechignant, pour venir en aide à l'humaine si quelque chose de grave advenait. Il soupçonnait plus une jalousie latente provenant des ellith présentes. Aredhel était un très bon parti. Famille aisée, général et confident du roi Thranduil, toutes savaient qu'avoir ses faveurs était gage d'un avenir prospère. Cependant, sa nature volage l'avait grandement aidé, évitant de ce fait de se retrouver avec le fil à la patte malgré lui. Les damoiselles se méfiaient de lui, et elles avaient entièrement raison. Cependant, aujourd'hui, là que ce petit bout de femme se recoiffait difficilement devant lui, il n'était plus aussi sûr que sa liberté demeurerait éternelle. Non. Il avait appris à chérir autre chose. Une chose si commune au final, qu'elle en revêtait une importance capitale.

« Je leur en toucherai deux mots, je vous le promets …. jura-t-il sincère ».

Elle leva ses yeux noirs vers son visage d'ange, et lui offrit un timide sourire. Ses pommettes rougies par l'effort, ne masquaient cependant pas les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous la fatigue. L'intensité de son attention la troubla, elle dévia le regard, et faisant quelques pas dans la pièces, elle déclara :

« Un bon coup de nettoyage et ce sera comme neuf ! Si nous changeons les meubles et rafraîchissons les murs, nous n'aurons pas autant de travail que sur d'autres bâtisses. Etrangement les écuries ont été bien épargnées.

\- Parce que les orques et les gobelins ne s'intéressent aux chevaux que pour se nourrir. Ils ne leur accordent pas une valeur marchande. De ce fait, ils ne sont pas attardés ici.

\- Tant mieux ! Cela me fait moins de travail. Au dehors les clôtures ont été refaites, et les chevaux qui nous ont suivis se prélassent actuellement dans de verts pâturages printaniers. Nous aurons peut-être les premières naissances bientôt ! Fît Mathilda dont les yeux étincelèrent à cette perspective.

\- Je l'espère bien ….. répondit laconiquement Aredhel ».

Ce manque d'enthousiasme la fit tiquer. Elle l'observa un moment, et finit par exprimer légèrement boudeuse :

« Je pensais que cela vous emballerait un peu plus Seigneur Aredhel ! Le roi Thranduil serait ravi d'avoir de nouvelles montures pour ses soldats et autres gardes. Nombreuses sont mortes lors des derniers affrontements. Agrandir le cheptel ne ferait pas de mal ! »

Aredhel eut un étrange petit rire en l'entendant dire cela. Il arqua un sourcil, et avec un léger sourire goguenard, il énonça :

« Une vraie commerçante ! Ces pauvres bêtes ne sont pas déjà nées, que déjà vous spéculez ! Je reconnais bien là l'empressement des Hommes.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas votre éternité Seigneur Aredhel ! Piqua-t-elle gentiment en retour.

\- Oui …. je le sais bien …. murmura l'elfe plus sombrement.

\- Et bien ! Je ne vous ai pas vu aussi sombre depuis les commémorations à Minas Tirith. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors franchement ».

Son franc parler l'interloquait aussi souvent que celui dont avait fait preuve Alexandra de son vivant. Voilà ce qu'il aimait tant chez les humaines. Ce manque de convenances le plus souvent. Cet état brut, qui bien des fois, lui rappelait qu'il était bien vivant, et non pas qu'une ombre millénaire foulant les Terres du Milieu. Les elfes, tôt ou tard, ressentaient cela. Le vivaient plus ou moins bien. Il pensait qu'il avait été au-dessus de ce mal étrange, mais non. Et cela c'était aggravé au fil des mois qui avait suivi la disparition de son amie. Mais à présent, Mathilda était là, et avait emplie presque la totalité de son univers. Il soupira longuement, et haussant presque nonchalamment les épaules, il confessa :

« Des questionnements me rongent depuis quelques temps, et je n'arrive pas à trouver réponse ….

\- Je sais que je ne suis qu'une modeste fille de commerçant, mais si je puis vous aider … hasarda à dire Mathilda.

\- Votre aide je la sais acquise ma tendre amie …. un air grave commun aux elfes de son âge finit par engloutir son minois androgyne, et il ressentit la pire difficulté du monde à extraire les mots justes. Je pense souffrir d'un mal bien étrange, qui m'était inconnu jusqu'alors …. ».

Le visage de Mathilda s'allongea, ne comprenant pas du tout le sous-entendu. Persuadée qu'il était malade ou autre, elle avala l'espace qui les séparait, et inquiète elle demanda :

« Je pensais les elfes insensibles aux maladies ! Vos blessures se sont-elles réveillées ? Avez-vous …. »

Il lui posa deux doigts délicats sur les lèvres pour les lui sceller, et un sourire d'une rare intensité mangea son noble faciès. Ses iris émeraudes semblèrent brasiller d'un millier de soleils, et il chuchota :

« Rien de tout ceci. Mon mal est à la fois tendre et cruel, doux et armé d'épines. Il prend les courbes de votre visage quand je m'éveille le matin, et l'écho de votre voix quand le sommeil m'étreint. Il est fougueux et fébrile à la fois, tandis que je ne cesse de me demander si il trouverait reflet chez vous … Je sais, je ne vous ai offert qu'un réel baiser. Unique, sous un ciel d'été. Il me hante, nuit et jour. Et même si nous avons pu échanger longuement des frôlements délectables, j'espère toujours un peu plus. J'aimerai que vous m'accordiez l'ultime grâce d'être à vos côtés …. quelques jours, quelques mois ou années … le temps de votre vie ….. ».

Son coeur n'avait cesséde monter en pulsations au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés. Là elle était certaine de ce qu'il lui demandait. Les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion, elle réussit à articuler la bouche sèche, et presque avec empressement :

« Avec joie Seigneur Aredhel …. même si je n'aspire pas au mariage, vu que …. »

Devait-elle avouer, qu'un plus profond de son être, dans les secrets les plus enfouis de son coeur, elle l'avait âprement souhaité. Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion, et non, il ne lui ferait pas l'offense d'une telle demande, même si tout en lui le voulait. Il lui laisserait son libre arbitre, comme il le savait, elle le lui laisserait également. Si leurs corps et leurs esprits avaient pu lancé des fusées de feu, telles que Mithrandir avait pu donner lors de sa présence sur les Terres du Milieu, nul doute qu'ils auraient embrasé la masure où ils se tenaient. Plus léger encore qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, il lui saisit la main, et la tira à sa suite. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance. Le soleil déclinait déjà dans les cieux, et les elfes étaient tous plus ou moins « chez eux ». Singulier amalgame de toiles et de murs, qui leur servaient de couvert. Ils filèrent dans l'ancien manoir de l'ellon, et se dirigèrent dans sa chambre. Là, toutes les commodités siégeaient à nouveau. Avec des gestes délicats il vint à la dévêtir. Se plaisant à lire la chair de poule qui animait sa peau pale. Il se plut à laver la poussière qu'elle arborait presque fièrement. Démêlant avec hardiesse et douceur sa chevelure décoiffée. Empoignant avec une virile candeur cette lourde poitrine en fermes rondeurs qui se dévoilait enfin à lui. L'un comme l'autre, ne pouvaient plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les affres de l'envie et de cet étrange amour qui les liait, prenant le contrôle sur leurs gestes, leurs souffles, leurs recueillements presque. Les doigts fins mais robustes de l'humaine vinrent à parcourir le derme brûlant d'Aredhel qui vint enfouir un léger râle dans le creux de son cou. Elle toucha timidement son torse, pour venir effleurer la cicatrice à l'épaule qu'il arborait depuis ces jours magiques où il était venu jusqu'à elle pour la délivrer. Il lui prit la main. Sentait-il de la douleur à cet endroit ? Confuse, elle leva un regard inquiet vers lui tandis qu'il se détachait d'elle. Intenses secondes muettes. Chargées de cris d'affection. Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur la légère boursoufflure, et elle le devina fermer les paupières plus qu'elle ne le vit. Puis de baisers en caresses, ils se lièrent enfin sous un ciel baigné d'étoiles, pour se laisser par la suite, docilement bercer par le chant des elfes au loin. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Et Mathilda, tendrement lovée dans les bras secs et puissants de l'elfe, sut que plus rien de mal, ne viendrait l'atteindre à présent.

.

* * *

.

« Poussez ! » L'ordre bien que doux, était dit avec une ferme inquiétude.

Elle ne faisait que ça, pousser, encore et encore, comme une poulinière essayant de sortir le poulain qui avait grandi dans ses entrailles. Le corps distendu de douleurs, elle était en nage, priant pour que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Aredhel était dans la pièce d'à côté, attendant patiemment comme tous les pères le faisaient. Elle l'imaginait, ravagé par l'angoisse, faisant les cent pas tel un loup en cage. Cela lui esquissa un faible sourire qui mourut bien vite sous un autre hurlement strident qui jaillit de sa gorge en feu. Dans une demie conscience, elle vit les femmes elfes s'agiter autours d'elle, prenant quelque chose d'entre ses jambes. Puis un pleur émergea. Son bébé vivait. Les larmes aux yeux Mathilda vit la minuscule tête grisâtre clairsemée de cheveux noirs et fins, s'agiter légèrement sur la serviette qui l'essuyait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Les elfes lui avaient dit qu'ils entendaient deux coeurs battre, logés sous son ventre énorme, qui lui avait tout de même imprimé quelques complexes durant ces longs mois. Les douleurs revinrent, légèrement plus faciles à supporter. S'habituait-elle à la douleur ? Essoufflée elle donna un ultime effort. Fatiguée jusqu'au plus profond de son être, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps. Un autre pleur, plus aiguë. Elle entendit à peine les ellith piailler autours d'elle. Leur visage parfait encore plus radieux sous la joie qui les habitait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, malgré qu'elle avait quelque peu appris depuis qu'elle vivait parmi eux. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent, et elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Sa tête semblait peser une tonne, et le décors se paraît d'un blanc hallucinogène.

« Mathilda! Mathilda ! » on l'appelle, mais tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est dormir.

Une main chaude vint lui toucher la joue, et la voix musicale de la sage-femme murmure des paroles en Sindarin à son oreille. Quelque chose émerge en elle, un regain de vitalité. Ces elfes connaitraient-elles la magie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, quand ses paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, elle est recouverte d'un drap propre, tandis que les linges souillées sont retirés de sa couche. La silhouette d'Aredhel apparaît dans la chambre, et là, même si la naissance de ses jumeaux est magnifique, elle fut possédée par un bonheur sans borne. Un bref instant, elle crut qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. L'ellon s'approcha d'elle, circonspect. Lui qui avait traversé des guerres et maints combats, semblait totalement désemparé. Les elfes posèrent les deux enfants sur le corps de leur mère, et déjà leur petit bouche exécutait des mouvements de succion explicite. Jamais il n'avait pleuré dans sa longue existence. Du moins pas comme ça. Il avait tellement traversé d'événements troublants. La mort n'épargnant personne, que ce soit de la famille ou des amis. Un bref instant le visage d'Idhril se claqua à ses réflexions confuses. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette atroce tension montant comme une sève acide, pour ensuite exploser et se déverser ainsi sur ses joues. L'allégresse était si puissante, qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Explosant sa poitrine, brouillant ses pensées. Il ne put empêcher ses doigts effilés de trouver les petits, potelés, qui s'activaient pour la première fois à l'air libre. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils s'accrochèrent fermement dans une promesse muette. Pale comme la mort, Mathilda lui offrit néanmoins un radieux sourire. Les lèvres légèrement violettes, elle murmura, totalement à bout de forces :

« Aredhel je te présente tes enfants ….. nos enfants ….. regarde comme ils sont beaux …..

\- Les plus belles créatures qui me fût permis de voir en ce monde …. avoua-t-il, ses magnifiques iris verts brouillés de larmes ».

Puis il se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe. Ils restèrent de longues heures. Presque totalement silencieux. Comme se recueillant sur ce que la vie leur avait pris, mais aussi, sur qu'elle leur avait offert. A la fin de la journée, leurs premiers prénoms furent choisis. Le garçon s'appellerait Alwin, comme le père de Mathilda, et la fille …. Idhril, en souvenir de celle qui fût si importante pour eux deux.

.

* * *

.

Il l'avait aimée toutes ces années durant. Et l'aimait encore. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas celle que son âme aurait dû reconnaître, elle hantait encore chacune de ses journées. Chacune de ses nuits. Le fief en contrebas, il se trouvait sur cette colline, où un arbre majestueux se tenait à présent. Ni le poids des années, ni celui des souffrances qu'elles avaient su amener avec elles à la fin, n'avaient entamé son affection pour elle. De la première ride, au premier cheveu d'argent qui s'était logé dans sa chevelure sombre. Il avait tout chéri en elle. La tombe, ornée de fleur comme chaque jour depuis plus de deux cents à présent, se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors que le dos calé sur le tronc de l'arbre, et la tête rivée vers les étoiles, Aredhel baignait dans une quiétude nocturne qui lui était à présent familière. Les premiers pleurs de sa perte asséchés, il avait pu revenir en ces lieux. D'abord réticent, maladroit et presque maladif même, quand il sentait sa poitrine se serrer au point de l'étouffer; il avait traîné le pas plus que mené. Il ne restait dès-lors que quelques minutes, la peine gagnant à chaque fois sur le courage. Le nom de sa compagne inscrit dans le marbre blanc demeurerait à jamais figé. Eternellement précis et magnifiquement ouvragé, tandis que le corps de la défunte, lui, finirait par totalement disparaître. Rien ne résisterait au temps. Rien si ce n'était les jumeaux fabuleux qu'ils avaient enfantés. Mathilda avait été une mère remarquable, et une compagne toute aussi remarquée. Elle avait même suscité de longues jalousies. Qui s'étaient éteintes peu à peu, quand l'âge avait commencé à faire son oeuvre. Il se souvint avec une tendre nostalgie, ou au détour d'un village, il avait regardé longuement une jeune bergère qui menait son troupeau pour le marché. Mathilda lui avait alors enlacé le bras très tendrement, son visage commençant à se rider s'était fendu d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Elle est très belle. Tu as toujours eu le coup d'oeil ….. »

Il y avait eu dans cette réflexion tant de sentiments qui se déroulèrent, qu'il n'avait pas su que répondre. Les doigts de sa compagne s'étaient alors raffermis sur son avant-bras, et elle avait ajoutée, dans une étrange capitulation pleine de sagesse :

« Je comprendrais que tu me délaisses Aredhel. Que tu profites de cette éternelle jeunesse qui est tienne. Ce serait tellement plus sain et naturel. Regarde comme les gens nous épient. Se demandant si je suis ta mère, ou une femme d'âge mûr que tu aurais pris en pitié et sous ta coupe …. »

Le sang de l'elfe n'avait fait qu'un tour à cette annonce. Il avait dès-lors planté son regard dans le sien et avait déclaré:

« Qu'ils jasent de tout leur saoul si ça leur chante! Je n'en ai cure ! Et pour te répondre, elle est certes belle, mais elle ne pourrait m'offrir ce que tu m'as offert. Non Mathilda. Je ne saurai partager ma couche avec une autre, tant que je vivrais à tes côtés.

\- Mais …. mais comprends-tu que je vais continuer à vieillir, me ratatiner, devenir ces petites vieilles que l'ont croise parfois lors de nos voyages ! S'était-elle alors exclamée, presque choquée par son affirmation ».

Il l'avait alors tendrement regardé, et avait simplement hoché la tête, sans un mot de plus. La détermination dans son regard d'émeraude la réduisant dès-lors au silence. Elle avait collé sa tête contre son épaule et ils avaient continué leur route, silencieux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre qu'elle devienne comme elle l'avait envisagé. La maladie l'avait emporté bien avant. Toute la science elfique et humaine n'avaient pas réussi à combattre ce mal étrange, qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Un matin à sa demande, il l'avait mené en haut de cette colline où elle aimait se recueillir parfois. Elle ne pesait rien entre ses bras. Son corps trop amaigri pour se porter lui-même, était emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine aussi douce que dense. Ils s'étaient assis, et elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule doucement. Lorsque les premiers rayons de l'aurore percèrent les frondaisons nocturnes, elle avait souri et soupiré longuement. Même ce simple fait était devenu un effort intense. Il semblait encore sentir son souffle tiède sur la peau de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle posait une main frêle sur sa poitrine. Les rais rouges et or dardant leur chaleur sur leurs visages, leur firent plisser les paupières. Quelques nuages paresseux flamboyèrent dans un écrin pastel. Tâchant le ciel de lumière. Valar que les aubes et les crépuscules pouvaient être magiques ! Ils buvaient littéralement la naissance de ce jour, et il entendit, dans un murmure :

« Tu auras été mon aube, Aredhel. La lumière sur l'obscurité qu'était ma vie à l'époque ….. le soleil de tous les soleils …... ».

La bouche de l'elfe avait alors esquissé un maigre sourire. Une larme étincela sur sa joue tel un diamant rubescent. Et son coeur s'effondra en même temps que sa tête, tandis que son oreille décelait le dernier souffle s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de son aimée. Il l'avait alors allongée, et serrée contre lui. Etouffant dans les mailles de laine inerte le cri de sa douleur. Il caressa son visage enfin apaisé, après ces semaines et ces semaines de combats acharnés et perdus d'avance. La voix brisée, il regarda le soleil bien en face, et chuchota douloureusement :

« Vole mon beau Cygne …. Vole jusqu'aux rivages blancs …. nous nous retrouverons, ici ou ailleurs …. car j'aime à penser comme Elle …. j'aime à penser que ceux qui s'aiment, se retrouvent toujours …. ».

Il réprima un frisson. La douleur qui fusa en lui, vint à trahir la tristesse qui l'habitait encore malgré toutes ces longues années. L'instant était étrange, entre félicité et tourment. Regardant la pierre blanche, il finit par dire :

« Le moment est venu Mathilda. Je le sens, les vents du changement sont à nouveau là. Notre bon roi Thranduil va devoir affronter une ultime épreuve. Mais elle va radicalement changer sa vie. Les esprits et les bois murmurent de nouveau. L'héritière des savoirs de Melian, foule les Terres du Milieu, et il est grand temps que la grande boucle soit bouclée. Je sais que tu serais heureuse pour lui. Tu as toujours été d'une telle générosité ».

L'ombre des souvenirs éteignit quelques peu les étoiles qui brasillaient dans ses prunelles vertes. Se levant doucement, il regarda la forêt qui s'étalait non loin, et les quelques esprits de lumières qui offraient leur ballet comme chaque nuit venue. Ce don était à la fois merveilleux et déroutant. Aucun elfe ne pourrait jamais remercier suffisamment celle qui avait pu éveiller cela en eux. Il avait souvent souhaité que Mathilda puisse les voir, mais sa vision d'humaine était restée la même. Il s'était alors dit que pour les Hommes cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps. Bien que, certaines rumeurs couraient le long des sentiers commerçants. Des gens avec des dons inédits qui leur permettaient de parler avec des choses invisibles. Aredhel porta instinctivement les doigts à son pendentif. L'Ordre du Cercle de Vie se pencherait bientôt plus sérieusement sur tout ceci. Mais avant, l'ellon avait d'autres choses à faire. Oui. Des bouleversements étaient à venir, et il devrait être là. Aux côtés de son Souverain. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe, et déclara :

« Je vais m'absenter. Peut-être même pour très longtemps. Tu resteras en moi Mathilda. Pour toujours. Car quand je vois nos enfants, je ne peux qu'apercevoir ton visage vivre au travers des leurs. Tu verrais comme ils sont devenus beaux et indépendants ! De vrais elfes malgré leur condition. Mais je suis certain que ça …. tu le sais déjà …. où que tu sois, tu le sais déjà ….. ».

Il déglutit difficilement, puis, commença à descendre la colline d'un pas lourd. Qui se fit étrangement de plus en plus leste là qu'il prenait ses distances. Il savait que dès-à-présent, une nouvelle existence s'ouvrait à lui. Il avait assez pleuré. Il savait que Mathilda serait la première à l'admonester sévèrement, si elle savait son état et sa chasteté persistante. Non. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il vive son éternité ainsi. Imaginant les moues de désapprobation qu'elle lui aurait sûrement lancé, il retrouva le sourire, et celui-ci s'agrandit encore plus, quand il vit les silhouettes de ses jumeaux qui, bien qu'dultes, se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une sombre affaire de dague empruntée et qui n'était jamais revenue à son propriétaire. Cela se terminait toujours ainsi quand ces deux-là partaient vendre les fruits de leur travail, et revenaient après plusieurs semaines de vie commune. Ils avaient tout des caractéristiques elfiques, même si à l'instar des enfants d'Elrond, ils n'étaient que des Semi-Elfes. Pourtant, les gens du fief d'Aredhel les avaient toujours traités comme leurs égaux, et même le roi Thranduil leur avait porté sa bénédiction. Leur offrant même la possibilité d'intégrer son armée si ils le souhaitaient. Pour l'heure ils ressemblaient surtout à de jeunes adultes mal embouchés braillant comme des ivrognes au milieu de la rue, tandis que les serviteurs d'Aredhel les regardaient en souriant. Les chevaux qui n'avaient pas été vendus étaient raccompagnés dans les écuries. L'elfe savait que ce n'était que partie remise, tôt ou tard ses yearling trouvaient toujours acquéreur. Leurs habits plein de poussières, les tresses quelques peu négligés, leurs mèches brunes cascadaient sur leurs bras agités. Bien qu'Idhril avaient des traits bien plus fins que son frère, ils se ressemblaient énormément.

« Je t'ai dit que je te l'avais rendu ! Cesse donc d'être aussi borné qu'un nain bon sang ! »

La voix de la jeune elleth s'élevait dans des aigus discordant à présent. Elle perdait réellement patience.

« Allons allons … cessez donc de vous invectiver ainsi en plein milieu de la rue, vous donnant en spectacle comme de vulgaires saltimbanques. Il est tard et vous inconvenants d'agir de la sorte. A vous voir, l'on a peine à croire que vous êtes les dignes héritiers du Seigneur de ce fief ! Lança alors leur père d'une voix à la fois ferme et amusée ».

Les jumeaux, confus, se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour lui faire face. Alwin baissa les yeux, réellement ennuyé. Il faisait toujours tout pour que son père soit fier de lui, et ce genre d'incident ne lui plaisait guère. Idhril, quant à elle, avait plus de mal à lâcher le morceau. Ayant eu une relation quasi fusionnelle avec sa mère, elle était devenu bien plus rebelle depuis sa disparition. Néanmoins, Aredhel la savait loyale, respectueuse et dévouée. Un hérisson qu'il fallait apprendre à caresser dans le sens des piquants. Tous deux étaient sa raison de vivre depuis plus de deux siècles à présent, et il avait dès-lors compris ce que le roi Thranduil avait pu ressentir à élever seul, son unique héritier. Ceci d'ailleurs avait lié encore un peu plus les deux ellons. Leur amitié se renforçant au fil du temps. Aredhel savait pourtant, qu'il était à présent compté, le temps où il pourrait jouir de sa présence.

« Désolé Ada … balbutia presque Alwin, faisant un drôle de geste avec son pied, comme esquissant un dessin abstrait. Ceci soutira un regard tendre à son père.

\- Il m'accuse de lui avoir subtilisé sa dague ! Attaqua Idhril des flammes dans le regard ».

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple dague, Aredhel le savait. Il leur avait remis deux lames identiques lors du rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Un inestimable cadeau, fait de mithril et gravé de runes protectrices. La perte de ce présent était une faute grave, et un acte déshonorant. L'elfe sut qu'il serait plus aisé à Alwin d'accuser sa soeur, que d'admettre qu'il n'en avait pas assez pris soin.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il l'a égarée, lors du voyage de retour !

\- Parce que je m'en suis servi pour délivrer un des chevaux d'un moment délicat ! Se rebiffa le frère sortant alors de sa réserve.

\- Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez cela dans le calme ? Énonça Aredhel qui croisa patiemment ses bras sur la poitrine ».

Il avait rarement besoin d'user d'autorité, mais si il devait le faire, ces deux-là savaient qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Il ne fallait jamais oublier qu'un elfe, bras droit et général d'un monarque, était toujours à craindre. Aredhel vit leurs paquetages jetés au sol à quelques mètres d'eux, juste devant l'entrée du domaine. A première vue, l'arme n'était pas ici, ou à la ceinture de son fils, nota-t-il au passage. Alwin calma sa respiration, et commença à narrer comment tout ceci était arrivé. Une sombre mésaventure, due à l'entêtement du jeune ellon qui, après un violent orage, avait voulu passé par une route délicate. Idhril lui avait apparemment maintes fois répété que tout ceci n'était pas sage. Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ce qui devait se produire advint. L'une des bêtes s'était écartée du troupeau, et s'était embourbée dans un pré transformé pour le coup, en bourbier. Ils avaient sortis des cordes, et Alwin avait utilisé la dague pour en sectionner une mal placée, qui blessait le pauvre cheval plus qu'elle ne lui venait en aide. L'ellon certifia qu'il avait lancé la lame en direction de sa jumelle par la suite, mais celle-ci niait ce fait. Aredhel soupçonnait que son fils, couvert de honte par deux fois à présent, ne cherche un bouc émissaire pour alléger un peu ses fautes. Lui en voulait-il ? Non. Car son héritier avait pris d'énorme risque pour sauver ce brave animal. Devant le regard réprobateur de son père, Alwin sembla se ratatiner sur place, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Elle est tombée dans la boue n'est-ce pas ? Et sous les gesticulations du cheval et des tiennes, tu l'as perdu de vue ….. je me trompe ? »

La voix d'Aredhel était calme, posée, profonde même. Sa vision lui avait donné la réponse dès le début de l'altercation, mais il voulait que son fils admette ses erreurs. Un hochement de tête lent et répété fut la seule réponse que l'elfe put lui donner.

« Ha tu vois ! Menteur ! s'exclama alors Idhril en le pointant du doigt avec vigueur.

\- Idhril ! Grogna Aredhel qui ne permettrait pas qu'elle profite de son moment de faiblesse ».

Cette dernière se tût de suite, déglutissant avec effort. Aredhel soupira longuement, et levant les yeux vers les étoiles, il murmura presque :

« Si votre mère vous voyez, elle serait déçue par votre comportement à tous deux ».

La phrase, bien que dite doucement, les cingla. Leurs regards se troublèrent, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa le regarder bien en face.

« J'imagine que tu devras attendre le prochain marché Alwin. Quand tu reprendras la route en automne, retrouve cet endroit, en espérant que personne ne l'ait trouvé avant toi. Si les Valar le veulent, tu retrouveras ta dague …...

\- Bien Ada ….. bafouilla presque le jeune elfe contrit ».

Aredhel sourit enfin, et venant lui prendre les épaules de ses mains fines, il ajouta néanmoins :

« Bien que cette histoire me chagrine, je suis fier de toi. Tu as pris de grands risques pour sauver ce cheval ».

Les étoiles que ses yeux vert sombre lui offrirent, fut la plus inestimable des réponses. Puis, Aredhel regarda sa fille, et continua tout en rompant le contact avec son fils :

« Vous êtes grands à présent …. je souhaite que vous fassiez honneur à votre rang. Je sais néanmoins, que vous redoublez d'efforts, que le fief se porte au mieux, et ce, grâce à l'aide que vous m'offrez chaque jour. Ainsi …. je pars l'esprit tranquille ….

\- Partir ?! Mais où ?! »

L'empressement dans le questionnement, le léger chevrotement, tout trahissait ses craintes. Aredhel savait que des deux, ce serait certainement Idhril qui aurait plus de mal à supporter la séparation. Même si jamais elle ne le dirait ouvertement.

« Je dois retourner auprès de mon Roi. Il va se passer des événements à la fois troublants et grandioses, qui vont requérir ma présence …

\- Rien de néfaste j'espère …. osa formuler Alwin très inquiet.

\- Non, bien au contraire. Ils seront justes terriblement perturbant, et annonciateurs d'une ère nouvelle pour notre souverain.

\- Votre don de double vue, c'est cela Ada ? Émit Idhril quelque peu renfrognée.

\- Oui …. ainsi, je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre ici, et travailler ensemble, en toute intelligence. Et amour ….. Il les vit grimacer de concert, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau. Ces deux-là s'adoraient, et il le savait pertinemment.

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Dès ce soir Alwin ! J'attendais votre retour pour prendre la route.

\- Si tôt ! Mais … mais …. commença à s'exclamer Idhril pas du tout prête à cela.

\- Chut ….. Idhril …. chuchota Aredhel en venant vers elle. Il lui encadra le visage de ses paumes, et tendrement, vint lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur ses mains, et il continua; tout va bien se passer. Restez l'un auprès de l'autre, et rien de fâcheux n'adviendra. Je reviendrai, mais hélas, je ne peux dire quand. Il caressa la joue de sa fille d'un pouce chaleureux, et reprit, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher sur Arda. Et je sais que votre mère, où qu'elle soit, veille sur vous ».

Il se sépara alors de sa fille, puis, venant près des grandes écuries, où une belle animation régnait, il siffla et son cheval apparu, fin prêt. L'animal était apparemment pressé de partir en balade, tant il poussait déjà son cavalier du bout du nez. Aredhel n'avait jamais aimé les adieux, il monta en selle prestement, et réglant ses rênes tandis que le cheval prenait déjà le chemin de la route, il dit d'une voix claire :

« _Mára mesta_ ! Nous nous reverrons dans quelques lunes ! Veillez sur tout ceux qui vivent ici. J'ai confiance en vous ! ».

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas affronter les larmes de sa fille, et le visage livide de son fils. Puis, empruntant la large route qui menait jusqu'au fief, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un village, il partit dans un trot dynamique. Une fois qu'il fut loin. Trouvant poste sur une colline, ses yeux d'elfes balayèrent la vaste plaine bordée de l'immense forêt de L'Eryn Lasgalen. Il vit son château, puis, ses jumeaux. Encore un peu secoués par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, quand il vit Idhril offrir sa dague à son jumeau, pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdue. Oui. Ils avaient bien grandis. Bientôt, et dans un avenir très proche, l'un et l'autre trouverait un compagnon, et eux aussi, auraient leurs propres descendants. Cette vision gonfla le coeur de l'elfe, d'une joie immense, un bonheur qui lui fit presque mal. Là-haut, les étoiles avaient bel et bien décidées, de bénir leur destinée à tous. Sa monture ressentit cette vague d'allégresse, et cabra dans l'obscurité en poussant un hennissement grave. Puis, comme un rêve, ils disparurent dans les soies de la nuit.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Et voilà comment j'ai vu l'histoire de ce Cygne blessé et de cette Aube nouvelle venue pour le ranimer._**

 ** _Je n'ai fait qu'un OS, car c'était mon but premier. Dur de réfréner parfois l'envie d'en dire plus. Mais je pense que l'essentiel y est._**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_**

 ** _A bientôt peut-être :)_**

.


End file.
